La mort d'un coeur pur Tome 1 Du rêve à la désillusion
by NaruHina82
Summary: Pourquoi Hinata réagissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi le rejetait-elle ainsi de sa vie ? Pourquoi cela leur était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi préférait-elle les bras de la mort aux siens ? Toutes ces questions n'avaient de cesse de tourmenter l'esprit de Naruto. Il ne savait plus comment faire pour retrouver la douce Hinata et la réconcilier avec la vie et le bonheur. Elle filait loin de lui.
1. Préambule

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Ceci est un petit prologue pour vous présentez le travail qui va suivre. Ce dernier possède un but purement pédagogique sur la sexualité dans son ensemble, ainsi que sur ses troubles, et racontée au travers des péripéties de mes personnages qui devront y faire face.

En conséquence, si vous voulez connaître en détail, mais vraiment en détail, la sexualité et le fonctionnement de ses attributs, je pense que vous trouverez votre bonheur. Le point de départ est la virginité. Ce point est développé dans toute mon histoire, bien qu'elle soit surtout privilégiée dans les premiers chapitres. D'autres sujets, comme la liberté sexuelle, savoir dire non, le respect pour soi et pour autrui, le harcèlement, la dépression, le rapport entre la sexualité et la religion (ici le christianisme, ne pouvant parler que ce que je connais), le développement du sens critique, le libre-arbitre, le développement de soi, les défauts d'un manque de communication, les troubles sexuelles ont reçu cette même considération et feront le corps de tout mon écrit.

Pour information, mon récit commence par une tentative de suicide, car je compte aborder ce sujet, ses raisons et ses conséquences tout au long de mon récit, que ce soit dans le tome 1 et dans le tome 2. Et oui, le premier volume est fini, alors que je viens de débuter la rédaction du second.

J'y aborde aussi le dilemme que peut vivre une jeune fille ayant été élevée dans un carcan religieux intolérant et qui se confronte à l'hyper-sexualisation de notre société, se trouvant couper en deux entre ses convictions et les désirs qu'elle peut ressentir. J'y parle donc beaucoup de tolérance. J'en profite aussi pour vous donner mon point de vue sur les relations humaines et quelques rappels sur la législation.

Ainsi, je vais vous donner les thèmes que j'aborde dans ce premier tome et qui vous donnera peut-être envie de poursuivre la lecture.

1- Donner sa virginité, preuve absolu d'amour ?

2- Y a-t-il un âge pour sa première fois ?

3- L'adolescence

4- Rappel à la Loi contre le harcèlement

5- La législation sur le viol et le proxénétisme

6- L'homosexualité

7- Mention de la séropositivité (point qui sera plus développé dans le tome 2 lors d'un chapitre spécial MST)

8- Le sexe anal (un autre point sera mentionné dans le tome 2).

9- L'asexualité.

10- La sexualité des plus de 50 ans (survoler, point sûrement qui sera revu dans le tome 2).

11- L'éjaculation féminine (je suis entrain de réfléchir pour retirer ce point physiologique et le remettre dans le tome 2 lors d'un contexte plus approprié, pour le moment, je le laisse là).

12- L'art de la table (sujet qui n'a rien à voir avec la sexualité, mais si vous voulez savoir comment installer des invités à table lors d'une soirée mondaine ou un mariage, cela devrait vous intéresser).

13- Un coming out public

14- La rupture d'amitié.

15- La puberté chez les garçons

16- L'appareil génital masculin

17- Pourquoi un hétérosexuel violerai un homosexuel (viol entre hommes) ?

18- L'érection : synonyme indéniable d'envie sexuelle ?

19- Le fonctionnement entre les trois niveaux du cerveau et leur interactions

20- Sexe = devenir adulte ?

21- Le Rite de passage (là aussi je réfléchis à déplacer quelques points pour les transférer dans le tome 2).

22- Les règles

23- Conseils aux adolescentes si elles tombent enceintes avant l'heure

24- Adoption d'un enfant par le compagnon de sa mère (rien à voir avec la sexualité, mais cela peut intéresser si vous êtes curieux d'en connaître la procédure).

25- Une petite réflexion sur la guerre entre féministe et machiste (point de vue personnel)

26- Les hormones sexuelles

27- Jouir sans orgasme

28- Les effets de la masturbation

29- Le blanc de la mariée : symbole de virginité dans la religion chrétienne ?

30- Le sens des fiançailles chrétienne

31- La puberté chez les filles

32- L'appareil génital féminin

33- Le déroulement d'une consultation gynécologique

34- L'autopalpation des seins pour dépister une grosseur (dépistage).

35- La contraception

36- Le préservatif

37- Le syndrome des vestiaires : complexe de la taille du pénis

38- La pornographie

39- Les mesures du pénis

40- Les différentes formes du pénis

41- Complexe de la féminité : La taille et les formes de la poitrine

42- L'anatomie des seins et leur fonction. Pourquoi cela attire les hommes ?

43- le priapisme

44- Le certificat de virginité, une obligation légale ?

45- L'hymen, preuve de virginité ?

46- Douleur et saignement lors de la première fois, obligatoire ?

47- La nymphomanie

48- La frigidité.

Je pense que j'ai fait le tour des thèmes que j'aborde dans ce tome 1. Je suis consciente qu'il existe surement des erreurs de français, quelques lourdeurs et répétitions que je compte bien retirer dans une réécriture quand j'aurais posé le point final à toute ma rédaction. Certains points seront peut-être à ce moment là regrouper en un seul lors de ce travail de révision.

Je n'ai pas non plus la science infuse. Tout est basé certes sur mes connaissances d'infirmière, mais également sur mes recherches sur le sujet. Si vous avez un avis ou une remarque constructive, je suis ouverte à les lire et à revoir certains points si nécessaire. Sachez également que je m'appuie sur certains événements de ma propre vie. Certains de mes personnages sont à l'image de personnes que j'ai côtoyé dans ma famille ou lors de mes stages infirmiers.

J'espère que mon histoire vous apportera quelques connaissances et qu'elle vous soit plaisante.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

NaruHina82 


	2. Dis-moi pourquoi !

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je souhaite dédicacer cette histoire à tous les lecteurs qui font l'effort de me lire et plus particulièrement :

Streema

Sakka-Sensei

Mysthem

Sans dc

Kairika

Evy

Caroline Slytherin

Leviosa

Lilice

Nic79

Angelhina

Himi-chan.

Je dédie ma nouvelle histoire à tous les auteurs qui me l'ont inspiré :

CookieKandy

Aoi-dono

Nima

Je souhaite tout particulièrement la dédier à Hime-Lay, auteur que j'ai toujours plaisir à lire et à relire. Son histoire Nos meilleurs années fut ma plus grande inspiration. Si vous l'avez lue, vous trouverez des situations qui feront écho dans votre esprit, sans pour autant être du plagiat.

Je vous préviens également que mon récit commence avec l'emploi du présent de narration pour ensuite continuer avec celui du passé. C'est volontaire de ma part car une grande partie de mon histoire est un énorme flash-back. Si cela vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je reviendrai sur cette partie pour tout mettre avec la conjugaison au passé.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

NaruHina82

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A l'horizon, le soleil a commencé à se lever et à inonder de ses rayons la Terre d'une nouvelle journée qui s'éveille. En cette ville de Konoha, toutes les âmes sont encore endormies et le silence des rues y est assourdissant. Petit à petit, les oiseaux se font entendre, invitant les dernières bribes de la nuit à rejoindre le firmament. Ils chantent l'avènement du printemps et réveillent le calme nocturne et absolu qui a régné en maître depuis la veille au soir. Une journée ensoleillée s'annonce merveilleuse et remplie de magnifique promesse, surtout pour de doux amoureux. Malheureusement, cette aube naissante n'a pas la signification du bonheur pour une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs parsemés de reflets bleus et violets. La jeunesse de ses 24 ans devrait briller pour mordre à pleines dents la pomme d'avenir que cet ensoleillement prophète.

Cependant, ce jour prometteur n'est que malheur pour son coeur de bonté et de pureté. Baignée dans une obscurité aussi noire que celle des Enfers, ses sanglots perturbent la sérénité de sa chambre, lieu de repos et de réconfort. La jeune éplorée a passé la nuit à pleurer et à demander au ciel, demeure de sa défunte mère, de lui venir en aide, mais en vain. Il reste sourd à ses appels. Elle n'est maintenant que souffrance et désespoir. Le mur sur lequel elle s'est adossée au plus profond de la pièce semble supporter toute la détresse du monde. Elle est là, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage entre ses genoux repliés contre elle, des questions lancinantes lui torturant sans cesse l'esprit. Est-elle vraiment ce qu'il a insinué ? Peut-elle encore le supporter ? Existe-t-il encore un espoir pour elle ? Non, l'espoir l'a abandonnée, ainsi que son amour. De toute façon, cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

La jeune femme lève quelque peu son visage et ouvre ses yeux couleur lavande, rougis et baignés de larmes. Elle les baisse vers son bras et suit, comme fascinée, son liquide de vie qui s'y écoule avant de tomber sur le sol goutte après goutte. Ses blessures ne sont pas profondes contrairement à celles qu'elle avait vues sur internet, mais si elle continue ainsi, des cicatrices finiront par apparaître définitivement. Elle a fait en sorte de les cacher à ses amis et à lui, mais elle n'en peut plus. Depuis l'hiver dernier, depuis ce fameux jour où tous ses rêves se sont vus anéantis, elle se scarifiait la peau. Elle laissait son sang fuir son corps pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se soigner en espérant ainsi payer. Pourquoi se faisait-elle ça ? Blesser sa peau blanche pour ressentir la douleur afin de se savoir vivante, de se laver ou se punir de sa faute ? Une punition ? Sûrement. On lui a pourtant affirmé que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Alors pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à échapper à ce sentiment lancinant qui lui poignarde le coeur ?

Soudain, un rayon de soleil réussit à passer la barrière des rideaux de fenêtre en tapant sur le sol. Un éclat argenté attire alors l'attention de la jeune femme à côté d'elle. Reconnaissant le responsable, elle s'en saisit. C'est un couteau tâché de rouge, son meilleur ami à l'heure actuelle, le soutien de son affliction et son délivreur. C'est en fixant la lame qu'elle trouve la solution pour afin arrêter de souffrir ainsi. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, un timide et sincère sourire orne son visage. Elle lève son poignet et y approche cette arme de mort. La pointe de cette dernière allait s'enfoncer dans sa peau quand la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Ce mouvement fait sursauter la propriétaire de la pièce qui stoppe son geste pour lever les yeux vers l'opportun. Devant elle, une silhouette masculine imposante se dresse. Aveuglée par la lumière perçant l'obscurité, elle n'arrive pas tout de suite à l'identifier, mais quand une voix s'élève, elle se raidit la reconnaissant.

"- Hinata ?... Mais qu'est-ce...?... Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ?"

A cette interrogation, la dénommée Hinata se concentre de nouveau sur ses mains. Elles sont figées dans la même position : le couteau au-dessus de sa veine qu'elle avait décidée de se trancher, le sang de sa scarification continuant à couler. Elle entend plus qu'elle ne voit la personne se précipiter à grandes enjambées vers son lit pour y prendre un linge et se mettre devant elle pour lui arracher son salut, qui est balancé à l'opposé de sa position. De larges mains se saisissent de ses bras et lui apposent le tissu afin d'arrêter les saignements alors qu'un nom est hurlé.

"- Neji ! Vite, amène la trousse de secours ! Hinata s'est blessée !"

L'aînée des soeurs Hyuga se laisse faire en baissant la tête, n'osant pas poser les yeux sur l'homme devant elle, qu'elle sent ronger son frein. Pendant ce temps, des bruits de pas s'approchaient à grande vitesse, prouvant qu'on courrait dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Elle voit alors son cousin y pénétrer. Ce dernier se fige devant le spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux mais se reprit bien vite quand son compère lui commande de lui donner ce qu'il a amené à son ordre. Neji s'exécute et tente de parler à Hinata quand il est stoppé par son regard sans vie. Il comprend en un instant que seul celui accroupi devant elle a une chance de faire quelque chose. Il sort la mort dans l'âme rejoindre Tenten et les autres qui sont à la recherche de sa cousine. Cette dernière perçoit la déception et la colère de son soigneur alors que celui-ci lui pose des compresses et des bandages. Les larmes inondent de nouveau ses joues alors qu'il prend la parole.

"- Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi ces cicatrices ? Pourquoi vouloir te suicider ? Que dois-je faire pour te retrouver ?"

Pendant quelques secondes, seul un silence règne entre les deux jeunes gens avant d'être rompue par une voix à peine audible et douloureuse.

"- Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi... Mon corps... Je... ne mérite pas... de vivre... Je ne suis qu'une...

\- Je t'interdis de dire cela, tu m'entends ! La coupe-t-il, la fureur se percevant dans sa voix. Je sais de quoi tu allais t'insulter, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne l'es pas. Je t'ai promis de tout faire pour t'aider à t'en sortir et de...

Il interrompt sa narration quand il la voit trembler sous la force de sa voix. Il se rend compte alors qu'il a été un peu trop fort. Il s'adoucit et ayant terminé ses soins l'enlace doucement. Il la sert fortement contre lui.

"- Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus... Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mais contre moi de ne pas avoir su te protéger... Et te voir attenter à ta vie m'a fait peur et me fait mal... Je ne veux pas te perdre...

-...

\- Hinata,... je t'en prie... Parle-moi...," supplie le jeune homme, des sanglots dans la voix de se sentir aussi impuissant et de la voir dans un tel état.

Seuls les oiseaux perchés sur une branche d'arbre, saluant le soleil, lui répondent. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Celle qu'il tient dans ses bras s'était murée dans le silence ou se cachait derrière un masque pour donner le change, mais il n'est pas dupe. Si, au moins, elle lui confessait ce qui ronge autant celle qu'il a connu et qui le rend aussi heureux et vivant, il saurait comment lui venir en aide, la faire sortir de cette spirale de malheur.

"- Je t'en supplie, Hinata... Ne t'isole pas derrière un mur de silence... Tu es à toi seule ma famille et mon espérance... Je t'aime et te perdre me tuerai... Je préférerai te rejoindre plutôt que de vivre une éternité sans toi, continue-t-il, désespéré.

\- Na... Naruto..."

Touchée par ses mots et n'en revenant pas de la force des sentiments de l'homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille et aux trois moustaches sur chaque joue, Hinata se blottit contre son torse laissant toutes ses larmes s'échapper, inondant la chemise de cette bouée qu'il vient de lui tendre. Il est prêt à laisser ses amis, Sasuke et... Sakura pour la suivre dans la mort. L'aime-t-il à ce point alors que... ? Cependant, le doute ne cesse pas de l'envahir. Le mérite-t-elle ?

"- Je ne sais plus comment te faire sourire comme avant alors que c'est mon souhait. Je n'y arriverai pas si tu restes murer ainsi. Laisse-moi t'aider... Hinata, que nous est-il arrivé pour en être réduit à un tel désespoir ?"

A ces questions, la jeune femme calme ses sanglots et regarde dans le vide alors que Naruto lui caresse doucement le dos. Comment ont-ils pu en arriver là, eux qui se connaissent depuis l'école élémentaire ? C'était une longue histoire qui assaillit la mémoire de la jeune Hyuga.

Konoha ne fait pas parti des petites villes mais non plus des grandes. Elle possède une maternelle, une école élémentaire, un collège, un lycée général et professionnel ainsi qu'une université et plusieurs écoles supérieures prestigieuses. Cela peut sembler peu par spécialité mais il fallait voir la taille de chaque établissement pour comprendre que c'était largement suffisant. En effet, les maires successifs n'ont pas voulu plusieurs petites structures scolaires mais des immenses maisons du savoir afin de créer une sorte de cohésion pour chaque classe. Ainsi, l'université générale côtoie l'école de médecine et vétérinaire par exemple. En réalité, la ville a créé un véritable village de formation. La seule différence est pour l'école préparatoire et militaire. Du fait de leur besoin en terrain pour les manoeuvres, celles-ci sont éloignées de plusieurs kilomètres. Chaque école est également jumelée avec leur semblable des villes voisines, dont Suna, et accueille parfois certains de leurs étudiants surtout au lycée et à l'université.

Naruto et Hinata ont suivi le même cursus, se trouvant souvent dans la même classe, avec les amis de leur génération. Ils se sont donc rencontrés du temps où ils étaient tous les deux à l'école primaire. Elle, fille aînée de Hiashi Huyga, homme d'affaire fortuné, notable de la ville. Lui, l'orphelin qui vivait avec son tuteur Iruka l'ayant recueilli alors qu'il avait 8 ans. Elle, tellement submergée par le caractère strict de son père qu'elle n'osait pas faire un seul écart de conduite, s'enfermant dans son univers pour fuir sa réalité d'héritière d'une grande fortune. Lui, sujet de moquerie à cause de ses marques de naissance et de sa situation sans parents donc sans réelle protection et vivant modestement avec le salaire d'enseignant de son père adoptif. Elle, timide, amoureuse de lui depuis le jour où il l'a protégée à de multiples reprises contre des jaloux et des persécuteurs. Lui, extravertie, respirant la joie de vivre et la détermination, amoureux de la belle Sakura, l'ignorant de ce fait. Et pourtant, elle n'a jamais cessé de le soutenir et de vouloir son bonheur, même si c'était pour le voir dans les bras d'une autre, tant qu'il était heureux.

Pendant des années, la jeune Hyuga avait observé le jeune blond sans pour autant trouver le courage de l'aborder mais avait bien vu sa solitude et son désir de vouloir être accepté. Elle n'avait compris ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son camarade blond que lorsque, durant une journée au collège, elle l'avait vu tenter de séduire Sakura, fille aux cheveux roses, qui courtisait Sasuke, qui lui n'avait rien à faire d'elle. Ce dernier était le meilleur ami de Naruto et la coqueluche des jeunes adolescentes. Cependant, personne ne lui connaissait de romance ou de petite amie. Le coeur d'Hinata lui avait fait mal et pourtant, malgré cela, elle s'était tue pour ne pas gâcher l'amitié qu'elle avait réussi difficilement à construire avec son protecteur. En effet, petit à petit, elle avait réussi à se rapprocher de lui grâce à la rédaction de différents travaux et des cours de soutien. Naruto avait découvert en sa camarade de classe une fille discrète mais douce, effacée mais faisant preuve de courage face à la sévérité paternelle qui, bien que remplie d'amour, était stricte.

Elle était l'opposée de Sakura qui était une personne brutale et par moment égoïste, malgré son caractère plein de sollicitude vis-à-vis de ses amis uniquement. La rose ne faisait que rembarrer Naruto dès qu'il tentait sa chance, estimant qu'elle n'allait pas s'afficher avec un orphelin alors qu'un des héritiers de la Uchiwa corporation était célibataire. Cependant, au fil des années et à force de le côtoyer, elle avait fini par lui reconnaître une certaine valeur et s'était rapproché de lui au grand damne d'Hinata. Certes, Sakura affirmait qu'il était devenu comme un grand frère pour elle puisqu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke mais la Hyuga savait qu'il ne fallait que de peu pour que cette relation fraternelle bascule vers l'amour. Naruto lui tomberait facilement dans les bras puisque c'était ce qu'il espérait depuis des années. Elle avait même cru le perdre autrefois.

Cela avait débuté alors qu'ils avaient 16 ans. A cette époque, la relation de Naruto et Sasuke qui se considéraient comme deux frères s'était largement détériorée. Pendant des années, ils avaient été comme les doigts d'une seule main, partageant tout ou presque malgré leur personnalité diamétralement opposée. Personne n'en connaissait la réelle raison, même leur blondinet préféré était dans le brouillard complet. Ils aimaient être en compétition tous les deux mais là, ils avaient atteint des sommets. Son ami avait même décidé de déménager, ce qui mit en colère son presque frère.

"- Sasuke, tu ne peux pas partir, surtout après toutes ces années ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ? Je ne te reconnais plus.

\- Oh, lâche-moi la grappe, tu veux, Naruto. Cela ne te regarde pas alors fiche-moi la paix.

\- As-tu pensé à Sakura ? Tenta ce dernier. Elle t'aime et toi, tu veux la laisser tomber. Son coeur va se briser.

\- Elle ne me pompera plus l'air avec ses jérémiades. Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aime pas. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Avec mon départ, tu pourras l'avoir ta chère Sakura.

\- Et moi ? Tu y as pensé à moi, essaya encore Naruto. Tu es comme mon frère. A part Iruka, je n'ai pas d'autre famille.

A ces mots, Sasuke se tendit légèrement mais garda son visage impassible. Il ferma les yeux mais finit par se détourner sans un mot de celui qui était son meilleur ami. Il fit quelques pas devant le regard du blond, horrifié face à sa réponse. Il s'éloignait de lui, comme ça, sans raison. Il baissa la tête, serrant les poings quand il attendit les pas s'arrêter. Il posa ses yeux sur le dos de Sasuke dans l'espoir de le voir changer d'avis.

"- Prends bien soin de toi, mon frère."

Naruto se figea en comprenant que son camarade de toujours ne reviendrait pas et qu'il allait le laisser seul. Il contempla de nouveau le sol, cachant ses larmes naissantes. Il ne peut donc entendre les dernières paroles du brun aux yeux onyx qui reprit sa marche pour s'éloigner de lui.

"- Je suis désolé."

Son presque frère l'entendait de moins en moins pour ne plus percevoir le moindre son de sa provenance. Il tomba sur ses genoux, empoignant son pantalon avec force. La solitude lui broyait le coeur. Au bout d'une minute, des pas aussi légers qu'une plume sur le sable lui arrivèrent aux oreilles. Une silhouette se présenta devant lui s'accroupissant à son niveau. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et le forcer à se coller à elle, son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Une douce voix chanta à son encontre.

"- Pleure, Naruto. Ne te retient pas. Je ne te jugerai pas, jamais. Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul. Je serai toujours là.

\- Hi... Hinata.

\- Laisse-toi aller, Naruto."

A ces paroles, toute sa souffrance se libéra telles les eaux rompant un barrage, les larmes coulant à flot. L'adolescent serra alors le corps de celle qui était venue à son secours et exprima sa détresse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et comment Hinata avait pu être là mais sa présence était une véritable bénédiction. En réalité, comme à son habitude, la jeune fille s'était rendue au parc où son amour secret avait la coutume de se rendre. C'était là que cachée derrière un arbre, elle avait été témoin de l'incartade entre les deux amis. La souffrance de Naruto lui avait donnée le courage de se dévoiler et de le rejoindre.

Hinata se mit même à pleurer avec lui, pour lui mais aussi pour elle. Elle était persuadée tout comme Sasuke, que, n'ayant plus son ombre sur lui, Sakura allait enfin succomber aux charmes Uzumaki. Cependant, elle était déterminée à faire son bonheur et si ce dernier se trouvait au côté de l'adolescente aux cheveux roses, elle se résignerait à l'oublier. Les deux jeunes restèrent ainsi pendant une heure puis calmé, Naruto se releva et l'aida à en faire de même. Il l'invita à Ichiraku pour la remercier où il put vider son sac auprès de celle qu'il savait ne le renverrai pas voir les étoiles d'un coup de poing. Hinata se nourrissait de ses paroles et se sentit utile pour lui.

Depuis cet épisode, les deux adolescents se montrèrent plus proches sous le regard de Sakura. Cette dernière avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand elle avait appris la nouvelle du départ de son premier amour. Elle avait même accusé Naruto d'en être la cause. Touché par son affliction, ce dernier lui promit de tout mettre en oeuvre pour retrouver Sasuke dès qu'il aurait quitté leur scolarité. Malgré cela, elle avait ignoré son ami pendant quelques temps. Au bout de quelques semaines, leurs amis firent comprendre à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qu'elle avait exagéré. Elle le reconnut et reprit une relation normale avec lui. Puis, un nouvel événement rapprocha encore plus Naruto et Hinata. Tous leurs amis en ignoraient les raisons mais aucun d'entre eux n'essaya d'en connaître tous les détails. Ce que les deux gens leur furent grès. C'était à ce moment que Sakura remarqua la grande et étrange complicité qu'entretenaient ses deux amis. Elle en parla à Ino.

"- Tu crois que Naruto pourrait vouloir sortir avec Hinata.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi. Il est amoureux de toi depuis l'école primaire.

\- Mais, ils sont bien proches tous les deux, lui fit remarquer son amie aux cheveux roses.

\- Mmm, tu ne serais pas jalouses, par hasard, suspecta Ino après un moment de réflexion.

\- Mais ça ne va pas. J'aime toujours Sasuke,..., bien que Naruto a bien évolué depuis quelques temps.

\- Sakura, tu devrais faire un peu le tri car tu risques de le regretter mais, surtout, ne joue pas avec les sentiments de Naruto. Il ne le mérite pas.

\- Mouais, Je verrai," se résigna sa camarade.

Depuis ce jour, Naruto eut la surprise de voir cette dernière vouloir rester plus longtemps avec lui et à le taquiner. Cela se faisait sous le regard désolé d'Hinata que le blond délaissait dès que Sakura était dans les parages. Une part d'elle était malheureuse mais de l'autre, elle était contente pour lui, malgré son coeur en morceaux. Pour elle, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ce nouveau couple annonce qu'il était ensemble. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Naruto se comportait ainsi juste pour aider Sakura à surmonter le départ de Sasuke.

Cela dura ainsi un an avant que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses reconnaisse que la présence de son meilleur ami lui faisait un peu oubliée Sasuke. Elle était aussi quelque peu jalouse, surtout quand elle voyait Temari et Karui se mettre en couple avec Shikamaru et Choji. De plus, Saï commençait à s'intéresser à Ino, ainsi que Neji à Tenten. Si cela continuait, elle allait se retrouver toute seule alors qu'elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle serait la première à sortir avec un garçon, alors pourquoi pas.

C'était ainsi que durant la nouvelle année, Sakura commença à se montrer plus entreprenante constatant que Naruto ne lui faisait plus autant d'avances qu'auparavant, surtout qu'il était de plus en plus populaire. De plus, elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'Hinata puisse se rapprocher encore plus du jeune homme. Cette dernière s'était interposée un jour entre un délinquant et lui, prenant à sa place un coup. Cet acte avait rendu furieux Naruto qui avait massacré l'agresseur avant d'être séparé de lui par la force. Depuis, il avait développé un sentiment de protection vis à vis de la Huyga, pour lui rendre la pareille comme il disait, gardant secret la conversation qu'il avait eu tout deux après cet événement. Sakura, envieuse, avait donc pris sa décision. Alors qu'ils étaient tous présent dans la classe, elle fut fatiguée de le voir ne rien comprendre à son jeu. Elle le coinça dans la classe et devant tous s'exprima.

"- Naruto, depuis que Sasuke m'a abandonnée, tu es resté à mes côtés sans faillir. Je voudrai te récompenser pour cela. J'aimerai te faire l'honneur de devenir mon petit-ami.

\- Sakura, mais... et Sasuke ? demanda étonné le jeune homme alors que tous leurs amis les regardaient retenant leur souffle, Hinata les larmes menaçantes de tomber en plus.

\- Je le savais. Tu t'es retenu à cause de lui..., réalisa-t-elle. Sasuke est mon premier amour et le restera. Cependant, toi, tu es toujours là pour moi et non lui. Il est vrai qu'il restera un peu de lui au fin fond de mon coeur, je ne peux le nier. Cependant, je voudrai te donner une chance.

\- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je me suis surprise à t'aimer ou du moins j'ai appris à t'aimer," lui assura Sakura d'une petite voix.

Tous virent Naruto baissé la tête semblant réfléchir. Cela les étonna, eux qui pensaient qu'il se jetterait sur l'occasion. Ils l'entendirent poser une question à la fois simple et complexe.

"- Sakura, qui suis-je ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cette question ? Fit Sakura qui voyant son sérieux se résigna à répondre. Tu es le garçon qui est enfin devenu le plus populaire du lycée et l'héritier d'une grande famille.

\- Et si Sasuke se présentait devant toi et te déclarait sa flamme, resterais-tu avec moi ou le rejoindrais-tu ?"

A cette question, Sakura ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle réfléchissait à son interrogation. Que ferait-elle ? Dès qu'elle entendait le nom de son premier amour, son coeur battait la chamade, alors s'il lui faisait une déclaration...

"- Je vois..., souffla Naruto interrompant ses pensées. Je suis désolé, mais je décline ton offre.

\- Mais..., fit la jeune fille, surprise par cette réponse, elle qui pensait que c'était gagné.

\- Sakura, tu ne m'aimes pas, la coupa-t-il. Tu veux juste profiter de ma nouvelle popularité et de ma nouvelle fortune. De plus, tu es encore amoureuse de Sasuke, je le sais. Ne me mens pas. J'ai horreur des gens qui se mentent à eux-même. Je peux comprendre que tu te sentes seule mais tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à là pour m'avoir à tes côtés."

Le coeur de la jeune fille sursauta dans sa poitrine, réalisant qu'il avait parfaitement raison mais une part d'elle était blessée et déçues. Elle se mit à pleurer en s'excusant de son comportement. Attendri, Naruto la serra doucement dans ses bras sous les compliments de certains de ses camarades qui le gratifièrent d'avoir fait preuve de maturité. Hinata reconnut qu'elle était soulagée du dénouement. Elle avait peut-être encore une petite chance vu que leur complicité avait encore augmenté. Tout le groupe passa une nouvelle année scolaire ainsi dans une atmosphère moins tendue.

Ils avaient tous 18 ans maintenant et le baccalauréat en poche. Cela faisait deux ans depuis le départ de Sasuke. C'était pendant les vacances d'été. Cette année-là, la famille Hyuga était restée en ville, comme beaucoup de ses amis car un festival réunissant les différentes villes y était organisé. En tant que notable, son père se devait d'y être présent, comme tous les grands représentants de la communauté. Ainsi, tous s'étaient retrouvés à s'amuser grâce aux différents activités et amusements prévus par la mairie. Lors d'une sortie, leur petit groupe s'était regroupé au parc afin de partir par la suite vers le parc d'attraction. Alors qu'ils attendaient les retardataires dont Naruto faisait parti, les filles discutaient entre elles.

"- Alors Sakura, as-tu des nouvelles de Sasuke ? Demanda Ino. Tu auras maintenant le champ libre à son retour depuis que l'amour a frappé à ma porte.

\- C'est vrai, coupa Tenten. Tu sors avec Saï maintenant. Comment ça se passe vous deux ?

\- C'est le paradis, lui répondit leur amie aux longs cheveux d'or, les yeux brillant. Saï est merveilleux. Il est comme un enfant à qui on doit tout apprendre et j'aime lui montrer ma vision du monde.

\- Et vous l'avez déjà fait... Enfin, tu vois, quémanda cette fois Matsuri.

\- Et bien oui, nous sommes en couple tout de même. C'est normal, dit Ino, d'une voix qui cachait mal son embarras par des rougissements. Comme si tu l'avais pas fait avec Gaara toi.

\- Euh non, je ne me sens pas prête et Gaara respecte cela. Il m'a affirmée qu'il attendrait, et je lui fais confiance, leur informa Matsuri, fièrement. On ne veut rien précipiter.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu en es fière. Tu l'aimes, non ? Intervint Sakura. Si tu ne veux pas le faire, c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas au final. Coucher avec son copain, c'est une preuve d'amour tout de même.

\- Et moi, je ne veux pas me forcer à faire quelque chose qui peut être douloureux, contre-attaqua Matsuri en essayant d'avoir un ton assuré malgré le doute que la fille aux cheveux roses venait d'insérer dans son esprit. J'aime Gaara mais je ne veux pas gâcher ma première fois.

\- Et tu as parfaitement raison, Matsuri, la soutenue une voix.

\- Temari ! Tu es arrivé et avec Karui en plus. Comment vas-tu ?" La salua sa presque belle-soeur.

En effet, devant le groupe qui semblait oublier la présence d'Hinata qui observait et écoutait tranquillement comme à son habitude, deux jeunes femmes d'un an plus âgées qu'elles se dressaient fières de leur droit d'aînesse. Elles étaient arrivées de leur ville de Suna et de Kumo pour participer aux festivités et avaient rencontré les douze inséparables comme les appelaient les professeurs lors d'échange scolaire.

"- Je vais bien, merci et je te soutiens à cent pour cent, Matsuri, lui rendit Temari. Ta virginité n'est pas à donner à la va vite juste parce que tu es en relation avec mon petit frère ou pour être acceptée. C'est une preuve d'amour, oui, car on accepte qu'une autre personne touche à notre intimité la plus absolue. Cependant, elle doit être accompagnée de respect de l'autre et de soi-même. Il existe plein d'autre démonstration de ses sentiments que l'acte charnel.

\- Comme si tu étais encore vierge, Temari, après plus d'un an de relation avec Shikamaru, bouda Sakura.

\- Je vais peut-être t'étonner, ma chère râleuse, mais oui, se défendit-elle. Je suis toujours vierge et j'en suis fière. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai honte de l'être à 19 ans. J'aime Shika mais ma première fois sera comme et quand nous l'avons décidé et non pour satisfaire les autres. C'est ma vie privée et ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire ou à me juger là-dessus. S'ils ne l'acceptent pas et bien qu'ils aillent se faire cuire un oeuf ailleurs.

\- Je pense la même chose que Temari. J'ai offert mon innocence à Choji et je ne le regrette pas. Et tu sais pourquoi, Sakura ? Parce que je l'ai voulu. Affirma à son tour Karui. Je me suis sentie prête. Je savais que Choji ne s'en moquerait pas et qu'il sera auprès de moi le lendemain ainsi que les jours, les semaines et les mois suivants sans me laisser de côté comme une vieille chaussette dès qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Matsuri, le seul conseil que je peux te donner est d'écouter ton coeur et la peur de la douleur ne sera plus un obstacle dès que tu sauras que c'est le moment. Si cela doit devait durer des années, et bien soit. Tu n'as pas en avoir honte.

\- Merci," les remercia la petite amie de Gaara qui se sentit plus légère sur ces conseils de ses aînées.

Elle n'était pas la seule. Ino avait bien sûr tout entendu. Ces dernières avaient tout à fait raison après réflexion. Elle se maudit d'avoir été si idiote et prit alors une décision.

"- Je... je dois avouer que... j'ai menti... Saï et moi n'avons pas encore... fait l'amour.

\- Mais pourquoi ce mensonge ? Interrogea Sakura, frustrée que sa meilleure amie est pu lui mentir.

\- Pour ne pas être jugée comme coincée, lui avoua Ino. Tu as parfois des jugements tellement intransigeants. Depuis nos 16 ans, tu affirmes que c'est le seul moyen de devenir une femme et que c'est ringard de ne pas vivre cette expérience dès qu'on a un petit-ami. J'ai cru que tu me tournerais le dos.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses Sakura, s'éleva une voix féminine plus mature.

\- Shizune, la nomma Tenten. Que fais notre infirmière scolaire préférée ? Tu attends peut-être Kakashi.

\- Sakura, tu crois que de perdre sa virginité te fera considérer comme une adulte, c'est bien ça ? Interrogea cette dernière sans réagir à sa taquinerie. C'est une étape très importante, à ne pas négliger dans la vie mais cela ne nous fait pas de nous des femmes ou des hommes à part entière. C'est notre capacité à assumer les conséquences de nos actes, à prendre nos responsabilités qui fait que les autres te verront comme un adulte de confiance.

\- Pft, comme si j'étais la seule à le penser, souffla Sakura, mécontente qu'on fausse son jugement. Je suis sure qu'Hinata est d'accord avec moi.

Prise ainsi à parti, celle-ci sursauta et se mit à rougir un peu. C'était un sujet qui l'intéressait beaucoup mais elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'instruire la conversation dans ce domaine. Malheureusement, on lui demandait son avis et elle se devait de répondre maintenant. Désireuse depuis quelques années de ne plus se laisser impressionner, Hinata choqua ses doigts entre eux, signe de nervosité, tout en leur livrant son réel sentiment.

"- Et bien,..., je suis désolée, Sakura mais... je pense comme Temari et Karui... Matsuri et Ino devraient être les seules à décider quand connaître leur... première fois..., de le faire par amour et non... par obligation sociale... sans être jugée... Selon mon père, les hommes et les femmes doivent faire preuve de devoir pour obtenir des droits... et j'avoue que je suis d'accord avec lui. Personnellement, c'est parce que je lui ai prouvé qu'il pouvait me faire confiance que je peux maintenant vous suivre lors de vos soirées, tant que je respecte ce que nous avions décidé tout deux. J'ai de plus en plus de liberté grâce à ça.

\- Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai fait appel à toi, la sainte-nitouche, beugla Sakura, dépitée de ne pas avoir de soutien. Ce n'est pas comme si tu y connaissais quelque chose. »

La jeune Hyuga baissa la tête, triste d'être ainsi agressée par son amie, qui certes n'avait jamais été proche mais elle n'était pas une inconnue. Temari la défendit.

« - Sakura, ça ne va pas d'insulter Hinata comme ça. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu n'as toujours pas de copain. Tu as joué avec le feu l'année dernière et tu t'es brûlée les ailes, assume maintenant. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'elle aussi est célibataire autant que toi et elle n'en fait pas tout un plat.

\- Je suis désolée, Hinata, s'excusa Sakura, qui avait compris que sa colère l'avait entraînée trop loin, mais depuis son rapprochement d'avec Naruto, elle lui envoyait de plus en plus de pique de ce genre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura cette dernière avec un triste sourire.

\- En tout cas, tu m'impressionnes, Hinata. Tu prends de plus en plus d'assurance dans ce que tu affirmes. Tu n'es plus aussi timide qu'avant. Ca fait plaisir. En tout cas, je suis sure que tu attendras le grand amour pour te jeter à l'eau... en espérant que ce soit Naruto, murmura Tenten pour être entendue d'elle seule après avoir acclamé fort ces compliments.

\- Tenten..." souffla discrètement la Hyuga en rougissant fortement.

Son amie était la seule à qui elle avait confié ses profonds sentiments pour le blond aux marques de moustache. Etant la petite-amie de son cousin Neji depuis la moitié de l'année passée, elle avait trouvé en elle une confidente de confiance. Elle se permit donc de lui parler de ses joies et de ses peines vis-à-vis de la situation d'avec Naruto. Tenten lui avait alors promulgué des conseils comme se montrer encore patiente et de rester telle qu'elle était vu que le jeune homme semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle, à moins d'aller se confesser en première. Elle la taquinait souvent avec ça ou lui proposait de l'aider dans cette entreprise. Pour le moment, Hinata préférait profiter de son amitié avec lui avant de tout gâcher, étant persuadé qu'il aimait encore Sakura malgré son refus d'antan.

"- C'est bien beau tout ça mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Sakura, remarqua Ino.

\- Pour Sasuke, c'est silence radio. À croire que nous n'avions jamais existé pour lui, lui répondit-elle, les yeux désolées et tristes.

Toutes ses amies et Shizune compatirent avec elle quand une ombre surgit de nulle part les faisant sursauter.

"- Salut !

\- Naruto, mais ça ne va pas de survenir ainsi," vociféra Sakura, en se mettant en colère.

Cette dernière s'avança vers lui dans l'intention de le frapper alors qu'il se protégeait de ses bras, la tête entre ses épaules. Pendant ce temps, les soupirants de ces demoiselles, qui discouraient entre eux un peu plus loin, se rapprochèrent d'elles en voyant leur ami nouvellement arrivé.

"- En plus, tu es en retard !

\- Mais Sakura..."

Elle allait lever sa main sur lui quand Hinata s'interposa, dos à elle. Ce comportement l'étonna tellement qu'elle arrêta son entreprise. La Hyuga s'exprima en avançant doucement une de ses mains vers le jeune homme.

"- Naruto, ton visage... Pourquoi toutes ces blessures ? Que t'ait-il arrivé ?

\- Ah, tu as remarqué, reconnut-il une main derrière la nuque montrant son faciès à tous.

Ils virent alors un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre fendue et des ecchymoses parsemés ses joues. Cela calma directement Sakura qui attendit une explication.

"- Vous vous souvenez que j'étais absent pendant la première semaine des vacances.

\- Oui et... ?

\- En fait, j'étais entrain de vous préparer une surprise.

\- Une surprise ? On ne comprend rien, explique toi.

\- J'y viens mais avant..."

Tout le groupe vit Naruto s'approcher d'un arbre et de tirer sur quelque chose.

"- Allez, viens. Ils t'attendent tous, insista l'Uzumaki.

\- Mais à qui parles-tu ?" Quémanda Sakura.

Il ne lui répondit pas faisant monter la colère en la Haruno qui ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore. Elle allait le lui faire regretter quand elle se stoppa nette, les yeux exorbités alors qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes de joie. De derrière l'arbre, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau et aux yeux onyx, ces yeux qui n'avaient pas cessé de la hanter, se montra à tous, l'air aussi sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Une seule chose avait changé. Son visage était aussi blessé que celui de Naruto.

"- Sasuke ! Tu es rentré, enfin, sanglota Sakura, heureuse.

\- Hm.

\- Toujours le même, remarqua Neji.

\- Mais comment... ?" Questionna Ino.

À cette question, tout le monde se tourna vers Naruto alors que Shizune se sentant de trop alla rejoindre Kakashi, son conjoint depuis quelques années. L'Uzumaki leur expliqua alors sa péripétie. Jiraya, sexologue et son parrain, l'avait contacté pour le prévenir qu'il avait croisé Sasuke lors d'un de ses voyages à Oto. Il ne l'avait pas abordé mais plutôt suivi pour savoir dans quelles conditions il vivait. Après avoir tout découvert, il s'était empressé de tenir au courant Naruto. Ce dernier s'était donc précipité à l'adresse indiquée après avoir pris un billet de train et voyagé toute la nuit. Il s'était trouvé devant la porte d'un immense établissement qui avait l'air d'un foyer. Il y entra et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

"- Bonjour, monsieur.

\- Oh, un nouvel arrivant. Bienvenue, jeune homme.

\- Euh, non. Je ne viens pas pour avoir un logis ou de l'aide. Je recherche un ami à moi.

\- Oh, pardon. Il faut dire que nos résidents n'ont pas l'habitude de recevoir de la visite. Cependant, j'aurai du m'en douter car vous ne semblez pas en détresse, tout comme eux. Puis-je savoir qui désirez-vous voir ?

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, répondit Naruto, de plus en plus étonné en se demandant dans quoi c'était embarqué son ami.

\- Sasuke ?! Il n'est pas encore rentré. Il a l'habitude de se promener autour du lac qui est à côté du foyer. Il semble apprécier la solitude.

\- Le lac ?! Merci. Je vais essayer de le trouver.

\- Bonne chance, jeune homme. En tout cas, je suis heureux que Sasuke puisse compter sur un ami tel que vous."

Naruto rejoignit donc l'endroit indiqué par le réceptionniste et commença à se poser encore plus de questions mais surtout, sur le comment aborder son frère de coeur. Enfin, il allait surement faire comme à l'accoutumé et laisser son instinct le guider. C'est en marchant sur le chemin tout en scrutant chaque ombre qu'il arriva non loin d'un saule-pleureur. Là, il vit une silhouette familière se dresser contre son tronc. Plus, il approchait, plus il le reconnut et plus la colère qu'il avait gardé en lui voulait sortir. Sasuke était là, devant lui, les yeux fermés et les cheveux bougeant au vent. Quand il arriva à bonne distance, il l'appela.

"- Sasuke !"

Ce dernier entendant cette voix, ouvrit les paupières, et se tourna vers son propriétaire. Il vit alors son meilleur ami devant lui. Bien que surpris et essayant de savoir comment il avait réussi à le trouver, il resta aussi stoïque qu'autrefois et le regardant nonchalant.

"- Salut, Naruto."

Ce fut le poing serré contre sa joue, dans un geste violent, qui répondit à sa salutation. La force engendrée le propulsa au sol alors que le blond vociféra contre lui.

"- Salut, Naruto. C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire. Après deux ans sans nouvelles, je te retrouve enfin et découvre que tu vis dans un foyer. Je crois que tu me dois des explications non.

\- Je ne te dois rien. Tu n'avais pas à venir ici de toute façon. Si c'est pour me ramener à Konoha, ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne reviendrai pas, affirma le ténébreux en se relevant.

\- Mais tu t'entends. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller encore une.

\- Et ben, n'hésite pas mais je ne rentrerai pas, défia Sasuke en le regardant de haut.

\- Très bien, si pour te ramener à Konoha, je dois te casser la figure, je le ferai. On n'a qu'à se battre. Cela me permettra de te faire payer ton abandon. Si je gagne, tu m'expliques tout et tu rentres avec moi. Si tu l'emportes, je te laisse tranquille, proposa Naruto, les sourcils froncés. Alors que décides-tu ?"

A cette question, Sasuke baissa la tête et lui donna sa réponse en lui enfonçant son poing dans le ventre. Le souffle court, son meilleur ami comprit immédiatement qu'il venait de l'obtenir. Il se promit de tout donner, quitte à en perdre connaissance. Un combat s'ensuit pendant une heure. A chaque coup, Naruto n'avait de cesse de poser des questions : pourquoi était-il parti, pourquoi était-il dans un foyer, est-ce que sa famille était au courant... Il lui parlait aussi de son ressenti, de celui de ses amis et de Sakura. Des larmes de rage brillaient au bord de ses paupières. Au final, les gestes de Sasuke se firent moins puissants, moins précis avant qu'il ne tombe sur les genoux. Les paroles de frère avaient réussi à le toucher malgré tout, comme si chaque coup était une piqûre en son coeur. Il se mit alors à crier.

"- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ? Mon grand-oncle m'a chassé de chez moi alors que c'était le manoir de ma famille depuis des générations.

\- Mais, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Nous aurions pu t'aider. J'aurai pu te loger. Je suis sur qu'Iruka aurait accepté sans problème. Et puis, pourquoi Madara a fait cela ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler car tu es une partie de mon problème, avoua Sasuke.

\- Quoi ? Fit horrifié Naruto. Sasuke, explique-moi.

\- Très bien, un marché est un marché mais je suis sur que quand tu sauras la réelle raison, tu ne voudras plus que je rentre avec toi à Konoha."

Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sous le saule-pleureur. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil frôle la surface de l'eau devant eux. L'Uchiwa, orphelin et mis sous la tutelle de son grand-oncle Madara, lui révéla tout et les raisons pourquoi il se trouvait maintenant dans ce foyer. L'oncle de son père avait découvert une chose sur lui et l'insultant de n'être qu'une honte à sa famille, il l'avait mis dehors de chez lui. Il lui apprit aussi un de ses plus grands secrets. Au fil des révélations, Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Après un temps de réflexions dans un profond silence, durant lequel Sasuke était sur d'être rejeté, il eut droit aux rires de Naruto.

"- Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Jamais, je ne t'aurai jugé ou bafoué notre amitié pour cela. Je pensai que tu me connaissais mieux que cela. Par contre, pour... euh, tu sais..., je...

\- Je sais, rassure-toi. J'en ai fait mon deuil, le coupa le brun. D'ailleurs, je ne regrette pas mon départ car cela m'a permis de faire le point là-dessus et de l'accepter. A Konoha, je pense que je n'aurai pas réussi à faire le vide en moi pour y parvenir.

\- Je peux comprendre, mais tu n'aurais jamais dû nous laisser dans l'ignorance ainsi. Nous étions et nous sommes toujours tes amis, tes camarades, lui rappela l'Uzumaki.

\- Hm."

Face à cette onomatopée, Naruto sourit en se levant, reconnaissant bien son ami. Il lui tendit son poing serré pour qu'il y appose le sien. Sasuke le regarda et en affichant un petit sourire en coin, se dressa sur ses pieds et le fit.

"- Tu rentres ?

\- Je rentre... Par contre, garde tout ça pour toi. Je préfère que ce soit moi qui le révèle quand je me sentirai près.

\- Pas de problème", lui assura Naruto, en lui saisissant le poignet pour le serrer dans ses bras, heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami.

Cette étreinte fraternelle fut espionnée par une ombre imposante qui observait la réconciliation de deux frères de coeur. Cet inconnu était content et soulagé pour le brun alors qu'il retournait sur ses pas. Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent enfin le chemin du foyer. Après y avoir passé une nuit, ils regroupèrent les maigres affaires de Sasuke avant de prendre le train en direction de Konoha. C'est ainsi que l'Uchiwa fut logé par Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il règle son problème d'avec son grand-oncle. Pendant ces quelques jours, il s'habitua à sa nouvelle situation et en profita pour rassembler tout son courage avant de faire face de nouveau au groupe. Il apprit aussi que son ami avait refusé de sortir avec Sakura. Cela l'étonna pensant qu'il se serait jeté sur l'occasion. Il comprit tout de même que Naruto ne voulait pas passer pour un remplaçant et souhaitait être aimé pour lui et non comme une bouée de secours. C'était ainsi que Sasuke se trouvait maintenant devant ses amis.

"- Donc si je comprends bien, vous vous êtes battus pour régler vos problèmes, fit remarquer Sakura.

\- Ah les garçons, souffla sur le ton de plaisanterie Ino.

\- En tout cas, nous sommes heureux de te revoir avec nous, vieux frère, le salua Shikamaru.

\- Merci," le remercia l'Uchiwa.

Tout le groupe l'entoura pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Il en fut surpris pensant que ses amis lui en voudraient. Apparemment, il s'était trompé comprenant qu'ils voulaient juste oublier le passé pour penser au présent et à l'avenir. De son côté, Hinata s'approcha doucement de Naruto. Elle n'osait pas à l'interpeller devant tout le monde. Cependant, celui-ci se sentit observer et se tournant vers l'origine, le lui sourit. Elle était fascinée par ce sourire.

"- Hinata, tu veux peut-être me dire quelque chose.

\- Euh,..., et bien... La blessure de ta lèvre... s'est rouverte... Si tu veux, j'ai de quoi... te soigner.

\- Oh ! Merci Hinata. Je n'avais pas remarqué, constata Naruto en posant un doigt sur sa plaie et remarqua en effet qu'un peu de sang le tâchait. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je ne voudrai pas t'embêter.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas... je t'assure, insista Hinata, le rouge aux joues.

\- Bon d'accord. Si tu insistes, je veux bien," s'inclina le blond.

L'adolescente le guida vers ses affaires qui étaient à côté d'un banc où elle était assisse un instant plus tôt. Elle prit son sac et en sortie une petite trousse de secours. Elle y prit une compresse, un coagulant et un désinfectant. Quand tout fut prêt, elle s'affaira se concentrant sur les blessures de Naruto. Sa main tremblait quelque peu à l'approche des lèvres de celui qui habitait son coeur. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le faire dans d'autres circonstances et en étant autre que son amie. Hinata le prévint que cela allait piquer. Naruto la rassura avant de froncer les sourcils sous l'effet du produit sur sa lèvre. Elle s'excusa avant de continuer. Pendant le soin, l'adolescent se surprit à fixer sa camarade et à apprécier son touché sur sa peau blessée. Elle se montrait tellement attentionnée et si douce. Son coeur commença à accélérer sans qu'il en comprenne les raisons. L'atmosphère autour d'eux changea et les voix de leurs amis semblaient tout d'un coup loin de leur perception.

Soudain, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le bleu de ceux de Naruto hypnotisa Hinata qui stoppa son entreprise, figée. Elle pouvait s'y noyer en observant une lueur au fin fond de ses prunelles. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à en identifier la cause qui pour le moment, n'avait aucune importance. Elle désirait en profiter au maximum afin de garder cet instant au plus profond de son âme. Naruto, quand à lui, n'arrivait pas à se détourner de ce regard violacé qui semblait l'appeler. Il avait l'impression que d'être allé chercher Sasuke avait brisé un barrage en lui. Un barrage d'émotion qui avait pour origine la jeune femme devant lui. C'était différent d'avec Sakura, enfin, il pensait que c'était différent. Ce fut tellement intense qu'Hinata sentit sa gêne revenir au galop et détourna le regard, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, rompant ainsi leur contact. Ce détournement fit mal à Naruto qui essaya de retrouver cette complicité, si soudainement interrompue.

"- En tout cas, tu ne changes pas. Tu as toujours une trousse de secours sur toi.

\- Oui, je suis tellement maladroite que je me blesse facilement alors je préfère prévoir le nécessaire.

\- C'est vrai. Je me rappelle, jusqu'à une époque récente, que tu tombais souvent dans les pommes ou que tu trébuchais tout le temps. A croire que les pierres ou les trous t'avaient désigné comme leur victime préférée, essaya-t-il de plaisanter. C'était assez bizarre d'ailleurs."

A ces paroles, Hinata se tendit un instant, atteinte comme elle était par le jugement du jeune homme qui avait emprisonné son coeur. Il la trouvait bizarre comme fille. Elle en fut quelque peu blessée et était persuadée que jamais il ne lèverait les yeux sur elle malgré ses efforts pour attirer son attention. Il ne s'était malheureusement jamais douté une seconde qu'il était la principale cause de ce comportement, tellement sa présence l'envoyait dans le monde des songes.

"- Mais cela fait parti de toi. C'est comme ça que nous t'aimons, tel que tu es, se rattrapa Naruto sans en prendre conscience. Au final, tu es devenue notre petite infirmière. As-tu pensé à en devenir une ?

\- Non, je me vois plus au milieu d'enfants, m'occupant d'eux comme une institutrice en maternelle par exemple, lui apprit Hinata, sentant son coeur rater un battement au compliment quelque peu maladroit de son camarade.

\- Bon choix, reconnut-il. Tu es tellement gentille et mignonne que tu deviendras très vite la coqueluche de ces petits monstres."

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, étonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il la trouvait gentille et mignonne. Son palpitant allait exploser ou subir une attaque si Naruto continuait à lui faire subir autant de changement d'humeur. Ses joues devinrent aussi rouges qu'une tomate. Elle les sentait se réchauffer au fil des secondes. Elle détourna son visage pour qu'il ne la voit pas dans cet état tellement cela la gênait. L'Uzumaki se rendit alors compte de ses mots et une couleur rosée colora légèrement le sien. Il voulut se sortir de cet embarras.

"- Euh..., ce que je veux dire... C'est que...

\- Merci, Naruto. Tu es gentil, le coupa Hinata, qui voulait garder en sa mémoire cet instant et d'en profiter au maximum. Bien, arrête maintenant de bouger. Encore un peu de patience et j'aurai terminé de te soigner."

La Hyuga prit alors une pommade cicatrisante et l'appliqua sur la lèvre fendue et un peu sur les bleus et les égratignures. Pendant ses soins, Naruto n'arrivait pas à se détourner du visage de son "infirmière". Ce dernier lui apparaissait lumineux mais surtout sans défaut, magnifique en fait. Il fixa ensuite intensément sa fine bouche. Cette dernière lui semblait si douce qu'il se surprit à vouloir l'embrasser. A cette idée, il rassembla toutes ses forces pour l'écarter de son esprit. Hinata était son amie et il se refusait d'avoir des pensées mal placées. Et puis, il était amoureux de Sakura. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, à moins qu'il s'en persuadait. Serait-il dans l'erreur depuis tant de temps ? Ce n'était pas Sakura qui était présente pour lui au moment du départ de Sasuke ou qui s'est pris un coup à sa place, mais Hinata. Enfin, laissant de côté toutes ses interrogations un instant, Naruto avait juste envie de profiter de son attention et se laissa aller à apprécier son touché sur ses joues blessées. Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi quand leur échange fut perçu par la fille aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci, bien qu'heureuse de retrouver Sasuke, sentit une jalousie lui étreindre le coeur. Elle se précipita vers le couple et cassa leur communication silencieuse.

"- Et bien Naruto, tu te fais soigner par notre chère Hinata.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, fit celui-ci une main derrière la tête bien qu'il regrettait quelque peu d'avoir été dérangé.

\- Et bien, dépêchez-vous qu'on puisse aller profiter des festivités," les poussa Sakura à se presser.

L'Haruno partit ensuite sous le regard de ses deux amis en sautillant joyeusement du retour de son premier amour. Hinata reporta le sien sur Naruto et en eut le coeur une unièmement fois brisée. Les yeux du blond brillaient d'une telle intensité, lui semblait-il, devant l'image de Sakura. Elle se persuada qu'elle n'avait au final aucune chance pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Elle était l'opposé de son amie aux cheveux roses, pensant lui être inférieure en termes de beauté et d'intelligence. Sentant les larmes arrivées, elle baissa la tête afin que ses longues mèches puissent les cacher. Naruto, quand à lui, avait d'autres pensées. Il fixait toujours Sakura, la trouvant épanouie et belle, respirant la joie de vivre depuis que Sasuke s'était découvert. Voilà, pourquoi il l'aimait. A cet instant, cela sonnait faux dans son esprit qu'il en fronça les sourcils.

Soudain, l'image d'Hinata apparut dans son esprit et se surprit à comparer les deux jeunes femmes. Elles étaient toutes deux d'une grande beauté mais tellement différente. L'une était souvent dans le superficiel alors que l'autre respirait le naturel qui avait souvent sa préférence, étant habitué à vivre simplement. Il se sentit soudain perdu dans ses émotions. Naruto se tourna vers celle qui était l'image de la nature éblouissante pour continuer leur discussion qu'il fut horrifié par le spectacle devant lui. La jeune femme en face de lui transpirait le désespoir et la tristesse. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'elle soit aussi affligée ?

"- Hinata, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-elle. J'ai terminé. Nous devrions aller rejoindre les autres."

Après s'être exprimée, elle rassembla ses affaires et se leva pour se diriger vers le groupe qui continuait à poser des questions à Sasuke qui comme à son habitude, restait aussi hypothétique qu'avant. L'Uzumaki était vraiment perdu cette fois. Laissant cependant cela de côté, il se promit à rendre ce sourire, qui lui avait plu durant leur échange, à celle qui a toujours été présente pour lui. Il avait une dette à rembourser et fois de Naruto, il la rembourserait. Il se dressa et courut derrière elle. A leur arrivée, tout le groupe se rendit au bus qui devait les emmener au centre du festival et donc au parc d'attraction. A la surprise de Sakura qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Sasuke, ce dernier rejoignit Hinata au fond du bus. Désirant le laisser un peu soufflé avant de le conquérir, elle le laissa faire. Et oui, ses sentiments pour lui avaient refait surface à sa vue. Elle remercia en silence Naruto d'avoir refusé sa proposition. Il était devenu un ami précieux et elle n'aurait pas voulu le faire souffrir. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était resté avec Gaara qui venait d'arriver pour le saluer et discuter un peu avec lui. En tout cas, Sakura était prête à tout pour séduire une bonne fois pour toute l'Uchiwa. Durant le trajet, elle vit ce dernier rompre le silence confortable qui existait entre Hinata et lui.

"- Tu ne devrais pas abandonner.

\- Pardon ? Fit surprise la Hyuga.

\- Naruto, ajouta-t-il. Si tu l'aimes, n'abandonne pas.

\- Je... ne suis pas... amoureuse de... Naruto, essaya de nier Hinata, embarrassée.

\- Tu mens très mal, contre-attaqua Sasuke. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège et tes discrètes observations pendant toutes ces années. Je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que cet idiot qui n'a toujours rien compris.

\- Mais... il aime Sakura... Je n'ai aucune chance, dit tristement sa voisine de voyage.

\- Je crois surtout qu'il s'en persuade, lui fit-il remarquer. Cette folle n'est pas faite pour lui.

\- Tu es bien dur avec elle. Sakura est une femme forte et gentille.

\- Gentille ? Mouais, quand cela l'arrange. Elle veut paraître forte mais en réalité, elle a peur de se retrouver sur le bord du chemin, continua à argumenter Sasuke.

\- Pourquoi... me racontes-tu... tout cela ? Pourquoi vouloir m'aider ?

\- Pour Naruto. Je veux le voir heureux afin de rembourser ma dette envers lui, lui répondit-il. Je sais que tu es celle qui fera son bonheur, tellement ton amour pour lui est profond. Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas au courant de ton geste courageux envers lui quand tu l'as défendue."

Hinata, rougissante et surprise par ces paroles, ne poussa pas plus loin sa curiosité, respectueuse du besoin que certaines personnes ressentent de garder secret des informations sur leur compte. Cependant, elle savait que sans Naruto, Sasuke se serait certainement suicidé après le meurtre de ses parents et la mort de son frère aîné Itachi, suite à une longue maladie. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il agissait ainsi. Un silence s'installa alors que Sasuke l'observa du coin de l'oeil avant de le rompre.

"- Tu vois, c'est ce que j'apprécie chez toi. Tu respectes la vie privée des gens sans les forcer à la confidence alors que Sakura m'aurait harcelé pour connaître le sujet de cette dette, en plus du fait que tu n'as jamais été une de mes groupies. C'est rafraîchissant.

\- Merci, le remercia l'aînée de Hiashi.

\- Naruto a besoin d'une fille qui le connaisse vraiment, qui l'aime pour lui, qui l'accepte tout entier et non comme une bouée de secours ou pour sa nouvelle popularité, continua Sasuke. Je vous ai observé tous les deux tout à l'heure et je peux te dire que ses yeux commencent à s'ouvrir alors n'abandonne pas et continue à être ce que tu es. Je suis persuadé que cela paiera.

\- Je te remercie vraiment, Sasuke. En tout cas, tu peux te montrer des plus expressifs quand tu veux, plaisanta Hinata, en riant quelque peu, soulagée d'avoir un tel soutien dans son désespoir de ne pas recevoir réciprocité pour ses sentiments.

\- Mouais, mais ne t'y habitue pas trop car ce sera surement la seule fois que cela risque d'arriver", la taquina-t-il.

A cela, la Hyuga ne réussit plus à se retenir et Naruto entendit un doux son à ses oreilles. Il se tourna vers l'émetteur et vit Hinata rire doucement avec un Sasuke, un discret sourire au coin des lèvres. Cette image lui serra le coeur. Une nouvelle sensation l'envahit : la jalousie. Il aurait voulu être celui qui aurait remonté le moral de leur amie. Il se surprit alors à être jaloux, l'étonnant grandement. D'habitude, c'était à l'encontre de Sakura et non d'Hinata. Que se passait-il avec lui ? Naruto vit alors cette dernière accrocher son regard au sien alors qu'elle reprenait son calme et la parole.

"- Il est vrai que tu fais cet honneur qu'à Naruto. Il a su t'apprivoiser.

\- Ouais. Cet idiot a le don de fracasser toutes nos barrières et de se faire apprécier par tous," acquiesça l'Uchiwa.

Hinata se rendit compte alors qu'elle continuait à fixer Naruto qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. Elle lui répondit timidement en détournant ses yeux pour observer le sol qui semblait bien intéressant tout d'un coup. Sasuke accentua son sourire en mimique moqueuse. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence sous deux autres regards. L'un respirait la tendresse et la fierté. Par contre, le second était rempli de colère et d'une immense jalousie. Arrivé au pied du parc d'attraction, le groupe d'ami descendit du bus.

Hinata réfléchissait aux paroles de Sasuke. Pouvait-elle vraiment se nourrir d'un nouvel espoir ? Elle sortit de ses réflexions quand elle entendit Sakura sauter sur le dos de Naruto pour se faire porter. Elle lui embrassa même la nuque qui tendit le jeune homme, surpris qu'il fût par ce geste. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, c'est que son amie aux cheveux roses défiait de ses yeux perçant Hinata mais surtout observait la réaction de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier l'ignora royalement ce qui augmenta sa colère. En effet, elle n'avait pas apprécié le rapprochement soudain qu'il avait eu avec la Huyga et avait décidé de se venger. Elle se doutait de ses sentiments pour Naruto et puis elle voulait voir si son amour de toujours ressentirait de la jalousie. Sakura fut tellement débitée par son échec qu'elle descendit en le fixant de son perchoir improvisé.

Ce dernier suivit son regard et aperçut Hinata qui avait de nouveau perdu son sourire de tantôt. Naruto avait senti son coeur se réchauffer au son de son rire et maintenant, il était percé par cette nouvelle tristesse. En tout cas, il en était plus chamboulé qu'au moment du baiser sur sa nuque de Sakura. Il avait toujours pensé que ce genre de geste lui ferait vivre des papillons dans les entrailles mais rien de tel. Il avait juste été surpris sans plus. Il se dirigea alors vers son presque frère et son amie. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne l'attendit pas et s'éloigna avant qu'il ne soit à leur côté. L'Uzumaki demanda alors à Sasuke.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hinata ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'elle n'arrive plus à supporter certaine situation.

\- Hein, euh..., fît débiter Naruto. Tu peux éclairer ma lanterne car là, je ne comprends rien à ton charabia.

\- Il faudra pourtant t'en contenter," resta énigmatique son meilleur ami avant de suivre le groupe qui avait commencé à avancer vers les attractions.

Il laissa ainsi son frère de coeur dans le mystère le plus total, jugeant que ce n'était pas à lui de lui révéler certaine chose. Cependant, il y mettrait son grain de sel si jamais une personne venait à les faire souffrir ou à se servir d'eux. A cette pensée, il ne put empêcher l'image de Sakura de lui venir à l'esprit. Il la savait capable de tout mais, surtout, de ne pas considérer Hinata comme une amie assez précieuse pour ne pas l'écraser afin d'atteindre son objectif. Quand à Naruto, il était toujours immobile à essayer de résoudre cette énigme quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait été laissé seul à l'arrière. Il se mit alors à courir pour rejoindre le groupe en leur pestant de l'attendre.


	3. Le début des doutes

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Quelques remerciements aux personnes qui ont lu et commenté ma nouvelle histoire avant de répondre à quelques questions.

der : déjà bienvenue dans ma sphère de commentateurs. Alors à ta question si c'est une death-fic, je vais tenter de t'apporter une réponse. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si on peut la qualifier ainsi. D'un côté, Hinata est encore en vie mais pour combien de temps et réussira-t-elle à s'en sortir ? D'un autre côté, le titre et l'atmosphère des premiers paragraphes peuvent le suggérer. Je pense donc qu'on peut juger mon récit de death-fic. Cependant, qui la mort touchera-t-elle : Hinata, Naruto, les deux ou encore un(e) autre protagoniste ? Je sais je reste énigmatique mais j'espère que tu comprendras que je préfère garder le mystère jusqu'au bout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, Sasuke était sans cesse collé par Sakura qui essayait d'attirer son attention. Il supportait assez mal mais faisait cet effort pour ses amis. Devant lui, il voyait Naruto faire le pitre pour redonner le sourire à Hinata. Ce qui le conforta dans son choix d'accaparer l'attention de la rose malgré le fait que ce soit une véritable torture. La Hyuga avait tout de même de plus en plus de mal à voir ses sentiments ignorés et le jeune homme au pied d'une fille qui se servait de lui. Elle n'était pas dupe et avait bien vu le regard que la Haruno lui avait lancé. Elle la savait par certain côté égoïste mais pas aussi cruelle. En tout cas, pour le moment, les pitreries de Naruto réussirent à la faire sourire et même rire. Tenten avait tout observé aussi et en avait parlé à Neji qui aurait bien voulu se jeter sur la rose pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Sa copine aux macarons l'en avait empêché car ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu. De plus, finalement, le plus important était de faire réaliser à Naruto les sentiments de la jeune fille et que Sakura se fichait de lui.

Pour le moment, le couple avait passé le mot dans tout le groupe qui faisait en sorte de laisser Naruto et Hinata le plus souvent ensemble possible durant les attractions. Kiba et Shino, les amis d'enfance de la jeune Hyuga, étaient les plus assidus à cette tâche. Même Ino jouait le jeu. Sakura, malgré leur rivalité vis-à-vis de Sasuke, était comme une soeur pour elle. Cependant, elle n'appréciait pas son comportement dès qu'il s'agissait de ce dernier, surtout si c'était pour faire souffrir une de leurs amies qui avait eu le malheur ou le bonheur de tomber amoureuse d'un véritable crétin quand il s'agissait des sentiments. Hinata l'avait beaucoup aidé à comprendre Saï et sa façon de voir le monde. C'était ainsi que Naruto et sa timide camarade se trouvaient à attendre au pied du grand 8 le retour de leurs amis qui participaient à cette attraction.

"- Je suis désolée, Naruto.

\- Hein, de quoi, sortit de ses pensées ce dernier.

\- Que tu sois obligé de rester avec moi, l'informa Hinata. Tu peux me laisser seule si tu as envi d'y aller. Je sais que tu apprécies beaucoup les grands 8.

\- Tu me connais bien, Hinata, remarqua-t-il. A croire que tu m'espionnes."

A cette remarque qu'il était une innocente taquinerie, la jeune fille rougit en pensant qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Elle était très gênée et tapotait ses doigts entre eux en signe de nervosité. Ignorant l'état de sa voisine, Naruto continua.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu le ventre barbouillé après avoir autant manger tout à l'heure. Alors le grand 8, je crois que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Et puis, même sans ça, je n'allais pas te laisser toute seule ici. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas faire ce genre d'attraction ?

\- Et bien... La première fois que je suis montée sur un grand 8, un incident a eu lieu. Le manège est resté bloquer alors que nous avions la tête en bas. J'ai eu très peur, surtout qu'un des passagers dans la panique a réussi à se dégager de son harnais et est tombé dans le vide. Depuis, je crains que cela recommence, lui expliqua Hinata.

\- Oh, et ben, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu avais pu vivre ce genre de chose, s'étonna Naruto. Je comprends ta peur en tout cas."

Hinata lui sourit tendrement avant de continuer la conversation tranquillement. Les deux jeunes gens parlèrent de tout et de rien avant le retour de leurs amis. Quand tous se regroupèrent, l'Uzumaki proposa d'aller faire la maison hantée. Hinata frissonna à cette idée mais ne voulant pas que celui qu'elle aimait soit privé encore une fois, retint sa langue. Kiba appuya la proposition sachant que c'était peut-être l'occasion d'un rapprochement entre Naruto et elle. Tous acceptèrent. Alors qu'ils étaient à peine rentrer, l'aînée de Hiashi tremblait déjà de la tête au pied. Quand soudain, une tête de mort apparut devant ses yeux. Elle recula brusquement en criant qu'elle se cogna contre un torse. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'hurler de nouveau, elle entendit une voix rassurante lui souffler à l'oreille.

"- Ce n'est que moi Hinata."

\- Na... Naruto."

Car en effet, c'était lui. Instinctivement, elle se colla à lui alors qu'il humait ses cheveux. Il se surprit à apprécier son parfum de lavande et de rose qui n'avait rien avoir avec celui de Sakura à base d'agrumes et d'épices. Il était plus doux à ses narines qu'il en ferma les yeux. Il se surprit à apprécier ce contact contre lui. Il se sentait bien. Quand à Hinata, son coeur, bien que rapide, ne battait plus à cause de la crainte mais à cause de cette proximité. Il lui semblait être entouré par un cocon protecteur. Elle n'avait plus peur.

"- Tu aurais du le dire que tu n'aimais pas non plus cette attraction, tu sais, se résout-il à dire.

\- Je... ne voulais pas encore... déranger tout le monde... affirma-t-elle en terminant dans un murmure. Surtout toi.

\- Tu penses vraiment aux autres. Merci à toi, lui gratifia-t-il. Viens, je vais rester à côté de toi et je te protégerai. Je te le promets.

\- D'a... d'accord," dit Hinata, toute chamboulé par le contact de sa main dans la sienne.

En effet, enfin, de ne pas la perdre, Naruto l'avait saisi et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Le couple dut passer par différentes salles aux atmosphères morbides et remplies de frayeur. A chaque fois qu'elle sursautait, Hinata se blottissait contre son ami qui appréciait le contact de son corps contre le sien. Il espérait même qu'à chaque pièce, elle réitérait son geste pour continuer à l'avoir contre lui. Les jeunes gens finirent par arriver à la sortie. Tout le groupe les attendait et les charriât dès leur apparition. La Hyuga sentit qu'il n'avait pas lâché sa main mais se retint de le lui dire. Par contre, cela n'échappa à une fille aux cheveux roses qui fit une remarque qu'elle voulut sarcastique.

"- Vous auriez pu choisir un autre endroit pour une déclaration qu'une maison hantée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Sakura ? Demanda Naruto qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Ben, vous vous tenez la main comme si vous sortiez ensemble. Ce n'est pas bien de faire des cachotteries à ses amis, tu sais."

A cela, le blond baissa les yeux et constata en effet qu'il tenait toujours la main d'Hinata. Il en rougit tout en la lâchant. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle qui le rassura sur ce point. Elle aurait bien voulu que cela dure encore un peu plus longtemps. Quand à Naruto, il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait gardé ainsi et pourquoi il était déçu de plus sentir sa chaleur contre sa paume. Sasuke, débité par le comportement de Sakura le lui fit savoir.

"- Tu es vraiment lourde, Sakura.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça Sasuke," l'interrogea cette dernière.

Il ne lui répondit pas, préférant se diriger vers une autre attraction plus calme. Naruto se précipita à ses côtés pour comprendre à son tour son affirmation mais il se heurta à un mur. S'en suivit une dispute entre eux qui fit rire le reste de leurs amis. Tous avaient l'impression de revenir à l'époque d'avant le départ de l'Uchiwa. Ce qui eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre.

Quand le temps de rentrer chez eux arriva, Hinata attendit que Naruto soit un peu isolé du groupe pour lui dire au revoir. Elle en profita pour lui donner une pommade pour ses ecchymoses. Celui-ci la remercia une main derrière sa nuque. Soudain, il sentit une légère pression sur sa joue blessée. Son amie venait de lui donner un discret baiser. Il en resta sans voix. Il la vit faire volte face pour courir vers la voiture de son cousin, qui avait réussi son permis quelques mois plus tôt, pour rentrer chez elle. Elle avait le coeur battant d'avoir osé réaliser ce geste mais elle en fut heureuse. Pendant ce temps, Sakura observait leur échange et s'en mordit la lèvre. Une colère sourde grondait en elle. Elle ne supportait pas ce que cela pouvait impliquer pour l'avenir. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Hinata ou qu'elle était amoureuse de Naruto mais quelque chose la dérangeait. La situation sociale si différente entre eux, peut-être. Elle le signala à Sasuke qui était à côté d'elle.

"- Tu as vu ça, Sasuke.

\- Hm.

\- Je ne suis pas sure qu'Hinata est fait un choix judicieux. Naruto est à son opposé tout de même. Comment peut-elle espérer quelque chose alors qu'elle est l'héritière d'une grande firme et lui un simple orphelin ? C'est le jour et la nuit. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Sakura, tu ne vois vraiment que le bout de ton nez. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi lourde."

Après ses mots, il rejoignit son frère de coeur afin de le sortir de sa léthargie. Il avait posé ses doigts à l'endroit du baiser laissé par Hinata. Il immergea quand Sasuke lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Sans se préoccuper de Sakura, contrairement à son habitude, l'Uzumaki le suivit vers leur domicile étant donné qu'il le logeait pour le moment. L'Haruno fulminait de son côté. De un, Sasuke l'avait rembarrée par deux fois. De deux, Naruto l'avait ignorée royalement. D'habitude, il aurait insisté pour la ramener et partager un dernier café jusqu'à ce qu'elle le frappe pour lui faire rentrer dans la tête sa réponse négative. Mais là, non, il était parti sans la saluer. De trois, Hinata a été très proche de Sasuke, en tout cas, plus qu'elle. Ino, la voyant ainsi, la proposa de la raccompagner avec Saï ce qu'elle accepta. Durant le trajet, Sakura vida son sac devant l'air désolé de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de la prier de faire attention à ne pas jouer avec les sentiments de tous mais surtout de ne pas être l'actrice d'une énorme souffrance.

"- Et puis, Sakura, qu'est-ce qui te dérange sur le fait que Naruto puisse sortir avec Hinata ? Elle l'aime depuis tellement d'année. Elle fait tellement pour lui que ce serait bien qu'elle puisse enfin vivre un amour réciproque. Ne veux-tu pas qu'il soit heureux après toutes ces années de moqueries et de solitude pendant son enfance ? Quand je pense que nous avons osé y participer et pourtant il ne nous en veut pas.

\- Une part de moi sait que tu as raison et qu'il est vrai qu'Hinata a été la seule à le voir tel qu'il est vraiment depuis le début. Elle le mérite et lui aussi. Cependant...

\- Cependant...?

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Sakura. Naruto m'a prouvé sa valeur alors pourquoi pas sortir avec lui, mais maintenant que Sasuke est de retour, mes vieux sentiments refont surface. Je suis totalement perdue.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas le beurre et l'argent du beurre par hasard, s'hasarda Saï. Naruto et Sasuke.

-...

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas vraiment les changements et être le centre de leur querelle a dû flatter ton égo. Cependant, maintenant que Naruto n'est plus sur ton dos, tu découvres que cela te plaisait de l'avoir comme mouchoir, sachant qu'il sera toujours là à ramasser les pots cassés.

\- Saï... fit d'un ton de reproche Ino.

\- Je ne dis que la vérité, Ino, la contredit son petit-ami. Il faut qu'elle l'entende pour pouvoir faire le point sur elle. Naruto m'a aidé à m'intégrer à votre groupe et je refuse qu'un acte égoïste l'empêche de trouver le bonheur et de vivre son rêve de famille. Tu as peur Sakura, de faire face à la solitude comme ce fut le cas pour lui.

\- Sakura, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser comme Saï, reprit la blonde. Fait attention de ne pas te laisser guider par cette peur. Elle risque de te pousser à faire des actions dévastatrices et au final, la solitude sera ta récompense."

L'adolescente aux cheveux roses ne dit rien et essaya d'analyser chacun des mots prononcés. Malheureusement, seule la colère fit surface. Elle tentait de se persuader qu'ils affirmaient cela pour son bien mais faire face à la réalité des choses était trop difficile pour elle. Voyant qu'elle était arrivée chez elle, elle laissa le couple en les saluant en des termes acides.

"- Je préférerai que vous vous occupiez de vos affaires. Je sais ce que je fais. Au revoir."

Sakura ouvrit sa porte et la claqua à leur barbe. Saï et Ino se regardèrent débités. Ils comprirent que des années tourmentées les attendaient maintenant. Mais quel camp choisir ? Pourront-ils rester neutres ? Ils l'espéraient mais se promirent tout de même de rester vigilant et d'essayer de prévenir des coeurs brisés.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata était arrivée chez elle. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et sur son lit, bouleversée par son geste à l'encontre de Naruto. Elle n'en revenait pas de l'audace dont elle a su faire preuve. Son coeur battait fort et vite à ce souvenir. D'un autre côté, si elle ne commençait pas à se montrer entreprenante, elle risquait de tout perdre et de le voir aux bras d'une autre. Elle n'était pas une aguicheuse, mais si elle laissait sa timidité guider tous ses pas, elle risquait de le regretter toute sa vie. Ce baiser sur la joue était un premier palier. Cependant, Hinata était consciente que son changement ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain et qu'elle évoluera petit à petit. Elle était déterminée à se battre pour n'avoir aucun regret. Les paroles de Sasuke et cette journée auprès de Naruto, qui ne l'avait presque pas quitté allant jusqu'à délaisser Sakura, l'avaient remplie de courage pour réaliser son rêve, ou tout du moins tout faire pour y parvenir. Epuisée par toutes ses émotions, Hinata s'endormit alors qu'une des servantes de la famille l'appelait pour aller manger. Elle ne se réveilla pas, désireuse qu'elle était de rester dans les souvenirs de cette journée et de l'étreinte de Naruto. Elle avait mis la main qu'il avait tenue assez près de son visage pour humer son odeur qui lui semblait y être imprégnée.

Quand à Naruto et Sasuke, ils marchaient en silence. Ce qui était inhabituel pour le surexcité qu'était le blond. Son frère de coeur respectait ce besoin, surtout que cet état lui convenait étant de nature taciturne. L'Uzumaki ne cessait de penser à son après-midi avec Hinata. Il avait été touché en son âme au moment où elle affichait une triste mine, heureux quand elle avait eu le sourire. Il avait passé un merveilleux moment avec elle. Il s'était senti léger, écouté et compris. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de jouer un rôle. Et puis, son baiser sur sa joue avait provoqué un doux frisson en lui contrairement à celui de Sakura. Le retour de Sasuke annonçait de grand chamboulement. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, Naruto le vit se stopper net à côté de lui en fixant le devant de leur maison. Il regarda à son tour et y vit un jeune homme aux cheveux roux d'à peu près leur âge.

"- Salut. J'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes déjà vu, fit le blond, essayant de faire marcher sa mémoire.

\- Salut et oui. Nous...

\- Ah je sais, le coupa l'Uzumaki. Je t'ai rencontré au foyer où je suis allé chercher Sasuke. Tu étais son compagnon de chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea Sasuke avec un peu de froideur dans sa voix. Et comment tu m'as trouvé ?

\- Je...

\- Voyons, Sas'ke. C'est pas comme ça qu'on accueille un ami, taquina Naruto. Nous allons tous les trois rentrer dans la maison et discuter de la situation.

\- C'est chez toi, quémanda l'inconnu. Ta demeure est magnifique. C'est une grande demeure traditionnelle.

\- Oui, un héritage de mes défunts parents. J'y vis avec Iruka, mon tuteur et Sasuke maintenant. Allez rentrons."

Sur cette invitation, les deux autres garçons le suivirent après qu'il est déverrouillé la porte d'entrée. Ils rentrèrent tous dans le salon où leur invité surprise leur expliqua tout. Il leur apprit qu'il les avait vus lors de leur retrouvaille et qu'il les avait suivis allant jusqu'à prendre le même train qu'eux, désireux qu'il était de suivre Sasuke. Ce dernier était le seul ami qu'il avait car il avait osé passer la barrière de la peur qu'il inspirait dû à sa taille et à son caractère incontrôlable quand il se mettait en colère. D'ailleurs depuis leur rencontre, il n'avait plus eu de crise et désirant ne plus en subir, il avait tenté sa chance. Il était persuadé qu'en restant proche de lui, cela resterait ainsi. Il ne demandait pas de logis ou d'aide financière, juste la possibilité de rester à ses côtés. L'Uchiwa fut assez gêné par cette requête, n'étant pas lui même autonome tant qu'il ne récupérait pas ses biens familiaux spoliés par son oncle. Ce fut Naruto qui trouva la solution.

"- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es sans logis fixe et tu n'as pas de revenu, c'est bien ça.

\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude de dormir dehors et je me trouverai bien un boulot.

\- Tu ne dormiras pas sous les ponts. Tu emménages ici, s'enthousiasma Naruto.

\- Quoi ?! firent ses deux compagnons.

\- Ben oui. Je ne peux pas t'aider pour le boulot mais pour le logis, ma demeure est assez grande. Il existe assez de chambres, haussa des épaules leur ami blond. J'ai toujours rêvé de la voir vivante comme du temps de mes parents. Elle était si froide avant l'aménagement de Sasuke. Je suis sur qu'Iruka sera d'accord.

\- Je te remercie. Cependant, je préfère attendre la réponse de ton tuteur."

Naruto consentit, sur qu'il était de la réponse d'Iruka. D'ailleurs, dès son retour de quelques courses, ce dernier fut mis au courant de la situation et comme espéré accepta. Il posa tout de même une condition. Qu'à la rentrée, il poursuive ses études en s'inscrivant à l'université ou autre école qui pourra le former pour atteindre son but. En effet, lors de la discussion d'avec l'Uzumaki, il leur avait appris qu'il avait toujours rêvé de devenir ornithologue. Leur nouveau locataire leur en fut très reconnaissant. Il se proposa de participer au frais de la maison en se trouvant un petit boulot en plus de sa formation. Sasuke ne s'y opposa pas, à la surprise de Naruto au vu de l'accueil glacial qu'il lui avait gratifié. Il s'en requit le soir même alors que leur nouvel ami se reposait dans sa nouvelle chambre, fatigué qu'il était par des nuits à la belle étoile et les émotions.

"- Sasuke, dis-moi la vérité. Cela te dérange que ton ami emménage.

\- Pas vraiment... souffla-t-il. En fait, j'ai peur que sa présence éveille des soupçons dans l'esprit des autres. Je ne suis pas prêt à tout leur révéler et puis, tu sais comme je suis, incapable de gérer mes émotions. De plus, je... je ne sais pas... ce que je... Enfin...

Il stoppa sa narration en baissant la tête. Face à cette attitude, Naruto comprit de quoi il retournait.

\- Je vois. C'est grâce à lui que tu as pu faire une croix sur ce qui te rongeait ici.

\- Oui, en partie. Il m'a aidé à l'accepter et à ouvrir les yeux, acquiesça Sasuke. Mais pas un mot, tu as compris.

\- Bien sûr, tu as ma parole. Sinon, tu devrais lui parler de ton souhait de ne rien dire pour le moment au groupe.

\- Hm.

\- Bon, aller, je suis vanné. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Sas'ke," le salua Naruto avant de sortir de la chambre de son frère de coeur.

Ce dernier le lui rendit avant de s'allonger à son tour. Le lendemain, il alla voir son ancien compagnon de foyer pour lui expliquer la situation. A sa grande satisfaction, il reçut sa promesse de ne rien dire et de ne pas parler de son passage à Oto tant qu'il ne le lui autoriserait pas. Quelques jours plus tard, il fit la connaissance du reste du groupe. Ils étaient tous réunis chez Ichiraku pour partager un repas fait de ramen afin de profiter au maximum du temps qu'ils leur restaient avant la rentrée universitaire. Sasuke, Naruto et leur nouvel ami arrivèrent les derniers. Tous fixèrent le grand roux qui leur gratifia d'un signe de tête.

"- Bonjour, tout le monde, fit Naruto.

\- Salut, lui répondit Shikamaru. Qui est votre ami ?

\- Ah ! Je vous présente Juugo, un camarade de lycée à Sasuke lors de son séjour hors de Konoha, dit le blond. Il est arrivé la semaine dernière pour s'inscrire en biologie et science naturelle à l'université de notre chère ville."

L'Uzumaki leur apprit également qu'il logeait avec eux. Etant un ami de Sasuke, il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de l'inviter à emménager dans sa grande maison vide de toute vie. Tous reconnurent la grande générosité de Naruto. La plus touchée par ce geste fut Hinata qui se trouva encore plus amoureuse de lui. Regroupant son courage, elle s'avança alors de Juugo et lui tendit une main.

"- Bon... bonjour. Je suis... Hinata Hyuga. Enchantée.

\- Moi de même, lui rendit le roux en lui serrant la main."

Tous les autres imitèrent la jeune femme, impressionnés quelque peu qu'elle ait pu faire le premier pas contrairement à son habitude effacée. Tenten en sourit, heureuse de voir la cousine de Neji vouloir prendre le taureau par les cornes. Naruto fit de même mais pour une toute autre raison. Le fait qu'Hinata accueillait aussi bien le roux l'attendrit et lui en fut reconnaissant. Elle était vraiment gentille, se disait-il. Il la suivit du regard quand elle retourna à sa place sans poser une seule fois ses yeux sur Sakura. Au contraire, il se surprit à laisser son regard vagabondé vers la cambrure de son dos et sa fine taille. Il se secoua la tête quand il s'imagina y glisser son bras pour retrouver la position qu'ils avaient tout deux le jour de la maison hantée. Sasuke resta silencieux pendant toutes les présentations, un peu anxieux par la réaction de ses camarades. A sa surprise, tous furent un bon accueil à Juugo, sauf peut-être Sakura qui vit sa curiosité être titillée par le fait qu'il allait vivre avec son Sasuke d'amour.

Le repas se passa sans encombre avec des questions dans tous les sens et une Hinata rougissante de se trouver au côté de Naruto qui n'osait pas trop la regarder de peur d'avoir des images mal placées à son encontre. Cependant, il n'aurait pas changé sa place pour tout l'or du monde. Cette attitude la blessa quelque peu, ignorante des véritables pensées de son voisin, mais elle comprenait qu'il soit accaparé par les autres qui voulaient avoir des réponses sur Juugo. Celui-ci répondait à toutes les questions tout en tenant la promesse faite à Sasuke. Ce dernier était harcelé par Sakura qui essayait d'attirer son attention mais en vain.

Constatant les échecs de ses tentatives, elle s'intéressa à Naruto en se montrant entreprenante, sous le regard réprobateur de tous ceux qui avaient compris son manège. Saï et Ino en faisaient parti ainsi que Temari et Shikamaru, Tenten et Neji. Elle voulait rendre jaloux Sasuke en faisant du charme à son éternel rival. Elle fut débitée que ce soit encore une fois un échec. Le ténébreux ne réagissait pas et l'ignorait. Celui-ci, quelque peu furieux par cette attitude qui ne prenait pas en compte les répercussions sur une de ses amies, faisait son possible pour soutenir Hinata. Pour cela, il accaparait l'attention de Naruto en prenant un sujet pouvant aider cette dernière à intervenir dans la discussion.

Chemin faisant, l'atmosphère entre l'Uzumaki et la Hyuga se détendit au fil de celle-ci et une conversation entre eux s'engagea au grand bonheur de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait bien vu le comportement de Sakura et en fut encore plus blessée qu'elle puisse oublier leur amitié pour lui "voler" ainsi l'amour de sa vie. En effet, à chaque fois que la rose se pendait au bras du blond, collant sa poitrine enfermée dans un top très sculptant, enfin le peu qu'elle avait, ce dernier en oubliait sa voisine. Cependant, il y revenait à chaque fois grâce aux remarques de Sasuke et Juugo qui se prit au jeu de son ancien camarade de chambre. Tous passèrent un agréable moment, malgré quelques anicroches et le comportement de la rose.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva bientôt et le groupe se vit quelque peu séparer. La plus part des filles était ensemble à l'université alors que les garçons suivaient un cursus différent. Ainsi, Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent en école préparatoire afin de préparer le concours d'entrée au sein de l'école militaire de Konoha. L'Uchiwa désirait devenir officier de la gendarmerie, suivant le chemin de son père et de son frère. L'Uzumaki avait le même désir de marcher sur les traces de son paternel en visant le poste de chef d'état major. Pour se faire, il se devait d'être avant tout un officier et il avait opté pour la cavalerie. Ce qui allait lui demander de grands efforts car seuls les premiers du classement à la fin des trois années de formation choisissait cette arme. Il se devait de faire parti des premiers.

Les deux frères de coeur eurent la surprise d'y retrouver Shino qui désirait rentrer dans l'espionnage en rentrant dans l'armée. Neji y était aussi afin de se préparer au concours d'entrée à Polytechnique afin de prendre la suite de la tête de l'entreprise Hyuga. Hinata était en licence en histoire-géographie afin de poursuivre son désir de devenir institutrice. Elle fut rejointe à l'université par Tenten et Lee en licence STAPS qui voulaient devenir professeur de sport ou d'arts martiaux et Gaara en science politique. Sakura, quand à elle, était en première année de médecine avec Matsuri qui voulait être infirmière. Saï était dans les beaux Arts alors qu'Ino suivait le cursus d'une école de commerce afin de prendre la suite de ses parents au sein de l'entreprise familiale. Shikamaru avait préféré une école d'ingénieur en informatique alors que Temari choisit le cursus de la police montée. Quand à Choji, il entra dans celui de l'hôtellerie option cuisine afin de devenir chef alors Kiba travaillait dur pour intégrer une école vétérinaire.

Ainsi dispatchés, les amis se retrouvaient essentiellement le week-end et pas forcément tous ensemble du fait de leur planning respectif. Hinata ne ratait aucun rendez-vous qui incluait Naruto allant jusqu'à changer de type de vêtement. Elle était passée du pull large, à une veste très féminine qui laissait entrevoir ses formes généreuses mais sans tomber dans la vulgarité. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, L'Uzumaki la trouvait de plus en plus jolie mais surtout il se surprenait à attendre leur retrouvaille avec impatience. Ce qui le rassurait le plus était que la Hyuga restait dans sa personnalité toujours la même, gentille et douce, serviable et compréhensible. Elle avait pris en assurance et bégayait de moins en moins avec lui. Il était heureux de l'entendre parler de ses études. Quand à elle, Hinata était fascinée par les histoires de Naruto sur les stages sportifs qu'on leur faisait faire à Sasuke et lui, en plus des cours théoriques. Elle ressentait une telle fierté et un tel bonheur de compter un peu pour lui.

Sasuke, quand à lui, après avoir fait valoir ses droits auprès d'un tribunal pour récupérer l'héritage de ses parents, put de nouveau avancer la tête haute lorsqu'il obtint gain de cause. Son grand-oncle fut renvoyé du domicile familial des Uchiwa que Sasuke put enfin revendiquer comme sien. Cependant, se sentant bien auprès de Naruto et de Juugo, il avait pris la décision de rester chez l'Uzumaki, le temps de finir leur formation et de fonder leur famille. En attendant, sa demeure était devenue le lieu de prédilection des réunions et des soirées du groupe. Le ténébreux était heureux de voir que le rapprochement entre Naruto et Hinata était de plus en plus évident. Malheureusement, une ombre planait sur le futur couple. Cette ombre avait pour nom Sakura. Cette dernière harcelait toujours autant Sasuke en se servant de Naruto qui semblait ne rien voir de son manège, heureux qu'il était de voir son amour d'enfance s'intéresser sincèrement, semblait-il, à lui.

Cependant, cela réduisait un peu plus la résolution d'Hinata de tenir bon et de se confesser... à nouveau et elle en souffrait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Naruto était en réalité perdu dans ses sentiments. D'un côté, il se sentait flatter qu'enfin Sakura daigne lui reconnaître une certaine valeur. De l'autre, Hinata l'attirait de plus en plus. Plus d'une fois, il s'était réveillé en sursaut après un rêve des plus explicites incluant la jeune femme aux yeux violacés. Il dut à plusieurs reprises se soulager de l'érection que ses rêveries avaient induite. Il en sortait honteux d'avoir ce genre de pensée et avait l'impression de souiller l'image de pureté d'Hinata. A plusieurs de leur retrouvaille, il avait caché ses joues rougies par les souvenirs de ses réveils tonitruants et érotiques.

Pour Sakura, en plus de sa première année de médecine difficile, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour faire réagir Sasuke. Il restait insensible à ses approches et ne semblait pas jaloux. Elle se surprit également à ressentir un manque quand Naruto n'était plus derrière elle à la suivre comme un petit chien ou à être jalouse d'Hinata, déjà qu'elle avait un corps plus voluptueux que le sien. Aimait-elle l'Uzumaki en fin de compte ? Peut-être un peu mais pas autant que Sasuke qui était le seul qui lui faisait vivre une explosion d'émotions à chacune de leur rencontre. De cela, elle en était sure. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas laisser Naruto sortir avec Hinata ? Saï avait-il raison ? Voulait-elle les deux et se retrouver leur trio, sans personne d'autre ?

Une année se passa ainsi, entre harcèlement et doute, amour et souffrance. Les vacances d'été arrivèrent à nouveau, tous avaient maintenant 19 ans. Tous les amis se retrouvèrent comme l'année précédente au parc mais cette fois-ci pour partir au cinéma. Hinata s'était apprêtée d'une robe blanche à fleurs. Elle lui arrivait aux genoux et lui laissait les épaules nues vu qu'elle était affublée de fines bretelles. Comme à son habitude, ses cheveux flottaient au vent dans son dos et son visage avait été à peine maquillé, préférant rester naturelle au maximum. La Hyuga n'aimait pas paraître superficielle et voulait être aimée pour ce qu'elle était et non pour son apparence. Cependant, désirant se faire belle pour un certain blond, elle avait fait des efforts.

D'ailleurs, elle était entrain de l'attendre, arrivée au parc depuis un certain temps tellement elle était nerveuse de le revoir. A cause des examens de fin d'année, Naruto n'avait pas été présent durant les précédents week-ends. Il l'avait de temps en temps appelée pour avoir des nouvelles mais aussi pour lui demander des conseils pour réussir les épreuves. Petit à petit, Temari et Shikamaru arrivèrent en compagnie de Gaara et Matsuri. Les deux couples saluèrent la Hyuga et échangèrent sur leur quotidien d'étudiant. Les autres arrivèrent à leur tour au compte goutte. Quand ce fut le tour de Sakura, tous furent subjugués. Elle s'était vêtue d'une mini jupe et d'un débardeur des plus moulants. Beaucoup des garçons déjà en couple présents froncèrent les sourcils ayant l'impression d'avoir devant eux une fille de joie. Ino se saisit du bras de sa meilleure amie et l'emmena à l'écart.

"- Sakura, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'habiller ainsi ? Tu veux te faire violer ou quoi ?

\- Ino, fiche-moi la paix. Tu n'es pas ma mère, répondit cette dernière en colère.

\- Ok, mais dit moi au moins pourquoi. C'est pour attirer l'attention de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? Si c'est ça, tu crois vraiment que ce soit un mec qui s'amourache de ce genre de fille.

\- Pft. Ecoute Ino, se résigna Sakura. Je ne sais même pas quel type de fille le branche. J'ai tout essayé pour attirer son attention alors j'ai décidé de mettre le paquet.

\- Et si cela ne marche pas ?

\- Et bien dans ce cas, je sais que cela plaira à un autre garçon, fit la rose. Il a été à bonne école.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Jiraya a élevé en partie Naruto pendant les premières années de son adolescence qu'il lui a transmis son côté pervers, lui fit remarquer Ino.

\- On verra. En tout cas, si je sors avec Naruto, Sasuke réagira peut-être enfin et sera jaloux. Il se rendra alors compte de ses sentiments et je pourrai enfin l'avoir.

\- Quoi ?! Tu comptes encore utiliser les sentiments de Naruto. Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, bon sang ? Te rends-tu compte que tu fais souffrir Hinata et que tu risques de faire de même avec Naruto quand il découvrira que tu te joues de lui ?

\- Je ne joue pas avec Naruto. Si Sasuke ne veut vraiment pas de moi, je pourrai toujours me consoler dans ses bras. Car, oui, Ino, je ressens un petit quelque chose pour notre blondinet, même si ce n'est pas aussi fort que pour Sasuke, révéla l'Haruno. Quand à Hinata, à la guerre comme à la guerre. Elle n'avait qu'à se déclarer avant.

\- Donc, tu veux Sasuke mais tu veux aussi Naruto comme roue de secours. Hinata n'est qu'un dommage collatéral sans importance, comprit son interlocutrice, horrifiée. Saï avait donc raison. Sakura, arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je t'en prie. Tu es entrain de jouer avec le feu.

\- Non, j'ai décidé de tout faire pour être heureuse sans prendre en compte les autres et de ne pas finir ma vie seule, trancha intransigeante Sakura. Maintenant, laisse-moi. Je vois mes proies arrivées."

En effet, Sasuke et Naruto accompagnés de Juugo étaient au bout de la rue et se dirigeaient vers le parc. L'Haruno se mit un peu sur le côté voulant les surprendre. Les jeunes gens arrivèrent devant le groupe. Ils les saluèrent tranquillement quand Naruto se stoppa devant l'image en face de lui. Il avait l'impression de voir un ange. En effet, un vent s'étant levé, il faisait voler de longs cheveux bleutés et une robe blanche fleurie devant ses yeux. La douce lumière du soleil auréolait sa fine silhouette. Hinata lui paraissait comme une immaculée beauté, remplie de simplicité et de sensualité. La jeune femme, quand à elle, rougit devant ce regard lui perçant l'âme. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir, n'étant pas familière avec ce genre de chose. De toutes ses amies, c'était la seule à n'avoir jamais connu une relation sentimentale. Elle ne trouva pas mieux que de lui faire un signe de la main pour le saluer. Naruto déglutit et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand sa vision fut obstruée par une autre personne.

L'Uzumaki eut du mal à la reconnaître au vu de ses vêtements et de son maquillage plus que chargé. Il avait devant lui Sakura qui disait bonjour à Sasuke. Il la regarda de la tête au pied et n'aima vraiment pas ce qu'il voyait. Pourquoi s'était-elle vêtue ainsi ? L'Uchiwa ne montra rien comme à son habitude mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il snoba son amie d'enfance pour aller saluer les autres et plus particulièrement Hinata. A ce geste, Sakura sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et se colla alors à Naruto.

"- Bonjour, Naruto. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Salut, Sakura. Euh, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es déguisé en fille de joie.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? lui demanda-t-elle se refreinant son envie de le frapper à cette insulte involontaire.

\- Pas vraiment, lui apprit le blondinet.

\- Oh, pourtant j'aurai cru, joua Sakura avec une moue désolée. C'est en partie pour toi que je me suis vêtue comme ça. J'aurai pensé que cela te plairait.

\- A cause de Jiraya, sans doute, fit Naruto avec un ton de regret. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, mais c'est gentil d'avoir songé à moi."

La rose lui prit alors le poignet et le tira vers les autres qu'il salua. En se tournant vers Hinata, il la vit dans les bras de Kiba. Il en fronça les sourcils, une rage sourde au fond des entrailles s'éveillant. Cette étreinte le mettait en colère sans qu'il en connaisse les raisons. La Hyuga était effectivement contre le torse de son ami d'enfance. En effet, elle avait perçu la discussion entre Naruto et Sakura qui n'a pas été très discrète. Tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés en une seconde. Si la rose montait d'un cran dans sa provocation, elle jugeait alors n'avoir plus aucune chance. Ses larmes avaient commencé à apparaître. Voyant cela et connaissant le côté pudique de sa meilleure amie, Kiba l'avait enlacée pour lui permettre de les cacher. La fureur grandit en Naruto quand l'Inuzuka se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Hinata des mots de réconfort. Ino au courant de la situation s'approcha d'elle et accompagner par Tenten l'invita à se diriger vers le cinéma. La Hyuga accepta et c'est ainsi entourée qu'elle devança le reste du groupe. Durant le trajet, les filles essayèrent d'encourager leur camarade éplorée. Naruto se dégagea de Sakura interloquée et s'approcha de Kiba.

"- Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble Hinata et toi.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, lui apprit son camarade aux tatouages en forme de crocs.

\- Ah bon, j'aurai cru en vous voyant enlacer l'instant plus tôt, provoqua Naruto.

\- Je ne faisais que la consoler, répondit Kiba, nonchalant.

\- La consoler, s'étonna le blond, le coeur loupant un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? Qui es-tu pour que nous te confiions ses soucis ? Intervint Shino.

\- Je suis son ami, défia Naruto.

\- Et nous, ses amis d'enfance, des frères pour elle, continua l'Aburame. Donc, nous sommes les plus proches. Toi, tu n'es que...

\- Shino, tu vas trop loin, le coupa Kiba.

\- Non, laisse-le finir. Je suis quoi ? Se mit en colère l'Uzumaki.

\- Tu es un pauvre type aveuglé par ce qu'il voulait depuis trop d'années pour voir le mal qu'il fait autour de lui," répondit l'éleveur d'insectes par pure provocation.

Naruto vit alors rouge et allait se jeter sur lui quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Se tournant, il vit Sasuke, le regard sombre le persuadant de ne pas franchir la limite. Cela le calma. Il baissa le poing et la tête repensant aux paroles de Shino. L'Uchiwa invita le reste du groupe à partir au cinéma pendant qu'il s'occupait de Naruto. Sakura voulut rester mais un seul regard de son amour d'enfance lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle avait parfaitement compris l'allusion de l'Aburame. Il l'accusait d'être la cause du malheur d'Hinata. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tord et son coeur se serra de faire ça à une de ses amies qui ne lui avait rien fait. Cependant, ce sentiment de culpabilité passa rapidement quand elle s'imagina au bras d'un des deux garçons les plus populaires de l'école préparatoire, futurs officiers. Alors qu'ils partaient tous, Naruto se répétait les mots prononcés et essayait de les comprendre. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et Juugo.

"- Sasuke, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que voulais dire Shino ? Je ne comprends rien.

\- Il doit être fatigué de voir ton comportement avec Sakura.

\- Mon comportement ?

\- Naruto, tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle joue avec toi pour m'atteindre. Elle essaie de me rendre jaloux en te faisant du charme et qu'importent les conséquences sur nos amis. Et toi, tu cours sans rien voir."

A cette information, son frère de coeur resta un instant silencieux avant de reprendre la parole.

"- En fait, je m'en doutais mais je ne voulais pas le croire. Je l'ai aimée pendant des années que de la voir aussi séductrice avec moi me fait un peu espéré qu'elle puisse ressentir vraiment la même chose… Mais qu'entends-tu par les conséquences ?

\- Hinata possède un coeur pur et elle ne doit pas supporter de te voir ainsi manipuler, lui répondit Sasuke. De plus, tu ne cesses de lui donner des signes contradictoires, de faux espoirs. Elle ne doit plus savoir où donner de la tête.

\- De faux-espoirs, mais en quoi ? Souffla Naruto. Enfin, tu as sans doute raison comme d'habitude. En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Hinata. Je vais devoir faire le point avec tout ça. Nous devrions aller les rejoindre maintenant."

Les trois garçons prirent donc le chemin du cinéma. Durant ce dernier, l'Uzumaki ne cessait de ressasser les informations données par Sasuke. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? En premier lieu, il devait parler à Hinata. Et pour Sakura ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il n'était même plus sur de ses sentiments envers elle. Quand le trio arriva devant le cinéma, la Hyuga y était depuis un moment avec Tenten et Temari. Elle avait l'air d'avoir repris son calme et attendait tranquillement les retardataires. Cependant, tout le monde voyait qu'elle était affligée et que son sourire était forcé. Hinata ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis et faisait bonne figure. Cette image fit mal à Naruto. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'invita un moment à le suivre à l'écart.

"- Hinata, Kiba m'a informé que tu avais peut-être un problème. Shino a insinué que j'en étais peut-être la cause alors je m'en excuse.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas à me demander pardon. Tu n'y es pour rien, je t'assure. C'est que..., hésita Hinata de continuer.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait soulager son coeur comme le lui avait conseillé Tenten et Temari sur le chemin du cinéma.

\- C'est Sakura, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Naruto la coupant dans ses pensées.

\- Comment ?

\- Et bien... Sasuke m'a un peu ouvert les yeux. Je sais qu'elle ait amoureuse de lui et qu'elle se sert de moi pour le rendre jaloux. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte et gentille comme tu es, tu as souffert à ma place.

\- Je...

\- Tu n'as pas à encaisser à ma place, dit-il ne la laissant pas terminer. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, tout de même. Rien ne me résiste. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, se mit à rire doucement Hinata à son attitude enfantine.

\- C'est un peu dur à admettre, c'est tout. Il faut que j'en fasse mon deuil, souffla Naruto. De plus, Sasuke m'a fait aussi remarqué que mon comportement à ton égard était quelque peu ambigu et qu'il a dû te blesser. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Tu as déjà tellement fait pour moi."

Ses yeux étaient tristes, si tristes que cela toucha Hinata. Il avait donc encore des sentiments pour Sakura. Ses attentions à son encontre depuis l'année dernière n'étaient qu'un moyen pour lui d'oublier son chagrin d'amour et de payer sa dette. Elle en était désormais persuadée. Elle aurait tant aimé être celle qui comptait, celle pour qui il serait transi d'amour mais la réalité était tout autre. Cependant, même maintenant et malgré son coeur brisé, le bonheur de l'homme qu'elle aimait passait avant le sien et s'il l'était auprès de Sakura, alors...

"- Tu sais, Naruto. Je crois surtout que Sakura ne sais pas où elle en est. Je pense qu'elle peut sincèrement tomber amoureuse de toi. Il lui faut juste admettre que son amour pour Sasuke n'est pas réciproque et qu'il lui faut tourner la page. Tu devrais te montrer encore un peu patient. Quand à moi, je me suis faite une raison. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

Le blond fut étonné par son discours. Hinata lui donnait le conseil d'attiser la flamme de l'espoir et le poussait dans les bras de Sakura. A ce moment-là, le coeur serré, il repensa à l'épisode où la Hyuga s'était interposée et lui avait sauvé la vie. Aurait-elle changé d'avis ? Peut-être. A cette pensée, un sentiment de frustration se fit sentir en lui. Il était un peu déçu. Cependant, il fut ému par ses mots.

"- Tu as vraiment un coeur en or, Hinata. Merci. En tout cas, je te promets de remettre mes idées en ordre et tu en seras la première informée, mais surtout que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi."

A cette promesse, la jeune femme lui sourit alors qu'il l'invita à rejoindre les autres. Sasuke eut un sourire en coin les voyant tout deux reprendre une discussion où Hinata avait de nouveau le sourire. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais cela semblait s'être arrangé. Enfin, semblait car il percevait toujours une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux violacés. Aux portes du cinéma, il y eut une petite dispute sur le type de film. Se souvenant qu'Hinata avait eu peur dans la maison hantée, Naruto déconseilla le film d'horreur. La jeune femme lui en fut reconnaissante et se mit à penser qu'enfin de compte, le sujet de toutes ses pensées faisait attention à elle, en tout cas, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Tous furent d'accord sauf Sakura qui adorait l'adrénaline de ce genre de spectacle sanglant. Au final, les adolescents se décidèrent pour le dernier film d'action. Au moment de s'installer dans la salle de projection, Hinata se trouva au côté de Naruto qui avait insisté, oubliant quelque peu son souhait d'éviter toute ambiguïté entre eux. De plus, elle avait l'impression que ses amis s'étaient aussi ligués contre elle pour faire en sorte qu'elle soit à cette place. Sasuke quand à lui, fut affublé de Sakura qui avait tout fait pour s'asseoir entre l'Uzumaki et lui. Heureusement que Juugo était présent sur le siège voisin. Au moins, il ne se sentira pas seul face au harcèlement de sa fan numéro 1.

Durant la séance, ses craintes furent confirmées. En effet, l'Haruno tentait de poser sa main sur la sienne ou sur sa cuisse. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle profitait de la noirceur de la pièce pour lui faire du rentre dedans. A plusieurs reprises, il dut la repousser. Il en fut tellement agacé qu'il ne mesura pas sa force lorsqu'à une énième tentative, il baffa les doigts baladeurs avec violence, faisant gémir de douleur Sakura. Elle allait protester quand elle se stoppa devant le regard menaçant de son voisin aux cheveux de jais. La rage au ventre et la déception en son coeur, Sakura baissa la tête avant de se concentrer sur Naruto. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci n'était pas concentré sur le film ou sur elle. Non, il était entrain de faire bénéficier à Hinata de sa veste. En effet, un instant plus tôt, alors que sa main était sur l'accoudoir près de celle de cette dernière, il avait senti un tremblement venant de sa voisine.

"- Hinata, tu trembles. Aurais-tu froid ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Oh... Un peu, lui répondit-elle, toute honteuse mais surtout désireuse de ne pas lui avouer que c'était du à leur proximité. La climatisation est un peu forte pour moi.

\- Il fallait le dire plus tôt, affirma-t-il en souriant. Je vais te prêter ma veste.

\- Non, cela va aller. Tu es gentil mais tu risques aussi d'avoir froid, essaya de refuser Hinata.

\- Mais non. Cela ne me dérange pas. J'ai toujours chaud de toute façon," la contredit Naruto en lui posant son vêtement sur les épaules.

Hinata ne possédait plus d'argument et se laissa faire en remerciant l'obscurité de la salle de cinéma qui cachait surement ses rougeurs. Elle le remercia et retourna son attention vers le film dans l'infime espoir de calmer son coeur. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'humer l'odeur de Naruto imprégné dans sa veste. Elle était vraiment dans un cocon de béatitude qu'elle souhaitait que cela n'en finisse jamais. Cette sensation insuffla un certain courage à Hinata. Petit à petit, tout en regardant l'écran, elle approcha ses doigts de ceux de Naruto. Ce dernier perçut un doux touché sur eux. Il aurait pu retirer sa main mais une force invisible l'en empêcha. Une envie de saisir les responsables de ce frôlement le prenait mais il se retint préférant voir jusqu'où la Hyuga aurait l'audace de s'aventurer. Un frisson traversa son corps quand son auriculaire percuta doucement le sien, puis ce fut le tour de tous les autres. Hinata en rougit et se remit à espérer. Il n'avait pas retiré sa main, donc, c'est qu'il le voulait aussi. Elle en était heureuse à un point inimaginable.

Cet échange se fit sous l'oeil de Sakura et fit naître la jalousie en cette dernière. Elle reconnut ne plus supporter, en plus des rejets de Sasuke, l'ignorance de son soupirant de longue date. Elle décida de jouer le grand jeu, peut-être que cela fera réagir son beau ténébreux et conserver le coeur de Naruto pour elle. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Alors que l'Uzumaki avait posé le regard sur Hinata, il eut un sursaut de surprise. Il sentit un poids sur son épaule et une main posée sur sa cuisse. L'Uzumaki se tourna vers l'origine de tout ceci et vit Sakura avachie sur lui. Elle commença à le caresser. Contrairement au touché d'Hinata, il ne ressentit rien de spécial bien que son coeur semblait s'emballer, à moins qu'il l'était déjà. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi ressentir. D'un côté, la femme qu'il attendait depuis toujours, et de l'autre, une seconde qui le chamboulait complètement. Cependant, ses vieux sentiments refirent surface face à l'intensité des yeux émeraude de la rose qu'il arrivait à percevoir au travers de la lumière de l'écran géant. Toutes les paroles de Sasuke revinrent alors à son esprit qu'il en fronça les sourcils. Se jouait-elle encore de lui ? Il était en pleine réflexion qu'il ne perçut le mouvement d'Hinata qu'au moment où elle se leva.

Celle-ci avait tout observé. Croyant que Sakura s'était déclarée au vu de sa position et du retrait de la main de Naruto, elle ne supporta pas cette énième blessure à son amour pour lui. Il lui avait affirmé qu'il ferait attention à ses gestes, donc elle avait pensé que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Cependant, il semblerait qu'elle se soit encore trompée. Ne supportant pas cette image à côté d'elle et malgré sa résolution de ne lui souhaiter que du bonheur quelque soit son choix, Hinata préféra s'éloigner du couple. Elle sortit péniblement du rang et se précipita vers la sortie. Naruto fut plus qu'intrigué, surtout qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir vu une larme coulée sur le joue d'Hinata. Il voulut se lever pour lui emboîter le pas mais il se sentit retenu.

"- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le film n'est pas fini.

\- Sakura, je dois suivre Hinata. Je crois qu'elle ne sent pas bien.

\- Reste, je t'en prie. Elle a dû avoir une urgence féminine.

\- Oh, tu crois, rougit Naruto à l'idée suggérée par la rose.

\- Mais oui et puis, je n'ai pas envie de rester toute seule, le supplia Sakura, les yeux larmoyants.

A cette supplique, le blond ne sut plus quoi faire. Ce regard qu'il avait cherché depuis des années à obtenir était entrain de le fixer. Les mots de Sasuke lui revenaient en tête encore une fois, comme un signal d'alarme. Pourtant, une partie de lui voulait la croire sincère. Son esprit était de plus en plus brouillé. Cependant, la tristesse qu'il avait perçue en Hinata le remporta.

"- Je vais tout de même voir si elle va bien et puis, tu n'es pas toute seule, lui fit-il remarquer en se dégageant de sa poigne. Sasuke est présent aussi.

\- Il n'en a rien à faire de moi. Je t'en supplie, Naruto. C'est tellement douloureux pour moi de me sentir rejeter ainsi par Sasuke. Je pensais pouvoir compter sur toi. Je croyais que tu m'aimais, lui dit Sakura, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je..., Hésita l'Uzumaki de plus en plus indécis.

-Laisse Naruto, intervint Tenten. Assis-toi, je vais m'occuper d'Hinata. Si c'est effectivement un problème de fille, je pense être la mieux placé que toi.

\- Euh, tu as sans doute raison. Merci Tenten, la remercia le blond.

\- De rien, sourit cette dernière. Et puis, votre bavardage empêche les autres de regarder le film."

En effet, depuis qu'Hinata s'était levée, des protestations s'étaient levées dans un murmure. Les spectateurs étaient ennuyés d'entendre en arrière plan des voix s'élever. Gêné d'avoir été le centre de l'attention, Naruto se courba pour s'excuser et se rassit. Se faisant, il constata qu'il se trouvait maintenant entre Sasuke et Juugo. Ce dernier lui apprit que l'Uchiwa avait ordonné à Sakura de changer de place pendant qu'il discutait avec Tenten. Celle-ci partit après avoir posé un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Neji et lui demander discrètement de rester calme. En effet, en cousin protecteur, il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas sortir de ses gongs devant le spectacle affligeant ayant eu lieu devant lui.

Sa petite-amie sortie le plus rapidement possible et fouilla chaque recoin du hall d'accueil du cinéma avant de se diriger à l'extérieur, se souvenant qu'Hinata aimait se réfugier au milieu de la nature quand elle était triste. Tenten alla donc vers le parc qui se trouvait juste devant le complexe cinématographique. Elle y fit quelques pas avant de voir la Hyuga assisse sur un banc, donnant à manger aux colombes. Elle semblait porter le monde sur ses épaules les yeux rougis ainsi. Elle portait toujours la veste de Naruto. Son amie la plus proche s'avança et s'assit à ses côtés. Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes.

"- Tu dois me trouver pathétique de fuir ainsi, s'éleva la douce voix triste d'Hinata. Mais je n'ai pas pu assister à la déclaration de Sakura.

\- Pas du tout, la rassura Tenten. Par contre, tu te méprends sur le compte de Sakura. Aucune déclaration n'est sortie de sa bouche. En fait, elle a fait du rendre dedans à Naruto après avoir pris un râteau de la part de Sasuke , pour le rendre jaloux sans doute. Je l'ai vu faire ayant été derrière eux. Notre blondinet se laisse complètement manipuler par elle.

\- Ah oui, je me suis donc faite un film à moi toute seule, souffla encore plus désespérée Hinata. Je suis vraiment nulle.

\- Mais non, renchérit la copine de Neji. Tu es juste amoureuse d'un baka, qui ne sait pas ce que veux dire aimer et qui est un véritable aveugle.

\- Naruto n'a pas connu ses parents. Il n'a donc jamais été entouré d'amour, le défendit Hinata. Et puis, il aime Sakura depuis longtemps. C'est normal qu'il la préfère à moi. Elle est tellement... enfin, elle a surement quelque chose que je n'ai pas pour avoir touché autant le coeur de Naruto.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, la contredit Tenten. Ta beauté n'est égale que la grandeur de ta bonté d'âme. Et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas aussi indifférent que ça à ton charme. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi intentionné à ton égard que depuis le retour de Sasuke.

\- Peut-être mais c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal. A chaque fois qu'il fait un pas vers moi, mon espoir d'être enfin aimée en retour enfle mon coeur de bonheur. Cependant, dès que je me montre réceptive ou que Sakura s'en mêle, Naruto refait un pas en arrière comme s'il me fuyait. Je sais qu'il le fait involontairement mais ma patience commence à être à bout. J'ignore si j'aurai la force de supporter cela encore longtemps."

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, Hinata éclata en sanglots une fois de plus. Les sentiments ne se commandaient pas, mais elle était tellement lasse aujourd'hui. Tenten la prit entre ses bras et essaya de la consoler.

"- Ca va aller. Nous serons là pour te soutenir. Tu devrais peut-être lui avouer tes sentiments ainsi il saura à quoi s'en tenir.

\- Je... je l'ai déjà fait, avoua la Hyuga entre deux sanglots. Lorsque je me suis interposée entre son agresseur et lui.

\- Quoi ?! S'étonna son amie. Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Il... il n'a pas su quoi me répondre. Naruto a simplement décidé de mieux me connaître, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de nous côtoyer plus que de raison. Je ne peux pas lui donner tord. Ma timidité m'a poussée à rester cacher, l'observant de loin.

\- D'où le fait qu'il passait un peu plus de temps avec toi depuis nos 16 ans. Cependant, cela n'excuse pas son comportement actuel. A ta place, j'aurai exigé une réponse claire depuis bien longtemps pour passer à autre chose le cas échéant.

\- Je... je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je l'aime tellement, si tu savais, pleura encore Hinata.

\- Je sais, fit Tenten, en lui caressant son dos. Tu devrais peut-être mettre un peu de distance entre Naruto et toi pour faire le point. Tu dois aussi penser à toi et à ta vie.

\- Je...

\- Tenten a raison, Hinata," la coupa une voix.

A cette dernière, les deux jeunes femmes levèrent les yeux et tombèrent sur une silhouette imposante. Cette dernière sortit de l'ombre d'un arbre et s'avança dans la lumière avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le banc.

"- Juugo, tu n'étais pas au cinéma ? Demanda la fille aux macarons.

\- Si, mais le film vient de se terminer et nous sommes tous à votre recherche, répondit le roux.

\- Ah, nous devrions aller les rejoindre alors, fit Hinata, en se séchant le mieux possible les yeux.

\- Hinata, je ne suis pas au courant de toute la situation, intervint Juugo, arrêtant son mouvement pour se lever. Cependant, je suis d'accord avec Tenten. Tu ne devrais pas accès ta vie uniquement sur Naruto. Je ne te dis pas d'oublier ton amour pour lui ou bien de sortir avec un autre homme contre tes sentiments et tes espoirs pour l'effacer de ta mémoire. J'ai vu comment il te regardait, et tu ne le laisses pas indifférents. Il est juste perdu en ce moment avec le comportement de Sakura.

\- Sasuke m'a affirmée la même chose, reconnut Hinata.

\- Tu vois, continua Juugo. Si je peux te donner un conseil, reste toi-même, aussi douce et attentionnée, bats-toi pour lui mais il ne doit pas être ton unique source de bonheur.

\- Merci Tenten et Juugo, je vais réfléchir à tout ce que vous m'avez racontée. En tout cas, cela m'a fait du bien, les remercia la Hyuga.

\- Mais d'où viens ta sagesse, mon cher Juugo ? Le taquina Tenten.

\- Oh et bien, je sais ce que c'est d'aimer à sens unique.

\- Oh, serais-tu amoureux ? Questionna la copine de Neji.

\- Mmm, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit réciproque car son amour ne m'est pas destiné. Cela n'a pas d'importance tant que je peux être à ses côtés et que le bonheur soit son chemin, alors cela me va."

Les deux jeunes femmes virent une lueur brillée dans les yeux du géant roux. Elles en furent émues car elles y reconnaissaient un amour incommensurable. Elles n'osèrent pas connaître le destinataire d'un tel sentiment, respectueuses de la vie privée de leur nouveau camarade. Le trio se leva en silence pour retourner vers le groupe. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que leur discussion avait été espionnée par une ombre qui avait une main sur le coeur, empoignant fortement son vêtement.

Leur mini conférence avait vraiment allégée Hinata de sa détresse. La Hyuga se promit d'y réfléchir mais surtout de ne pas lâcher prise tant qu'il existait un infime espoir. Juugo, par exemple, souffrait plus qu'elle car il était certain de ne recevoir aucune réciprocité contrairement à elle. En effet, Naruto lui avait donné quelques signes qu'il pourrait partager ses sentiments. Cependant, elle reconnut qu'elle devait faire attention à ne pas trop lier sa vie à son existence à lui. Elle se devait de s'épanouir de son côté, afin de ne pas se voir ronger et détruite par le désespoir.


	4. Une faveur bien particulière

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu les deux précédents chapitres et pour certains, de les avoir commentés. Je vais répondre à quelques remarques.

Caroline-Slytherin : Merci pour ton long commentaire. Il m'a fait énormément plaisir et me réchauffe le coeur car cela me montre que mon histoire t'intéresse. Tu as l'air à fond en tout cas. Je vais juste répondre à ton petit bémol. En effet, j'utilise un style plutôt soutenu, même pour les dialogues. En fait, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer pour mes personnages principaux un langage plus que familier, imitant l'image des jeunes d'aujourd'hui. De plus, vu son éducation, je trouve que cela correspond bien à Hinata, vue que je l'ai faite héritière de Hiashi et d'une famille bourgeoise de l'industrie. Je reconnais que pour les autres dont Naruto, j'ai vraiment du mal à saccager la beauté de notre langue française en faisant cet effort de coller un peu plus à la réalité. J'y arrive un peu plus quand j'image leur colère, ou Sakura ou des voyous, j'avoue. En fait, je ne vois pas l'utilité de ne pas profiter de la richesse de notre langue. Pour faire plus réaliste, sans doute mais pourquoi des jeunes ne seraient-ils pas capable de s'exprimer ainsi ? Pour coller à la mode, ne pas faire comme leurs parents ou leurs grand-parents... ? Cela ne me correspond pas. De plus, bien que je ne sois qu'une amatrice en terme d'écriture, j'estime que la lecture doit enrichir son lecteur. Et pour t'avouer, cela sort ainsi de ma tête.

Streema : ta remarque sur la virginité m'a bien fait rire. J'avoue avoir pensé comme toi à une époque et je le pense encore d'un certain côté. C'est romantique et symbolique d'attendre le mariage. Cependant, la vie m'a montrée que rien n'était arrêté ou écrit d'avance. J'applaudis les couples qui sont capable de réfreiner leur amour et leur désir pour attendre leur mariage. C'était mon désir mais je n'ai pas réussi à tenir. Bien que je sois maintenant mariée avec mon premier, nous n'avons pas réussi à attendre. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je suppose que je me sentais prête mais surtout, que je pouvais lui faire confiance, que c'était lui qui m'était destinée. Je serais toujours partisane du après le mariage que ce soit pour les garçons ou pour les filles. Cependant, je ne jetterai jamais la pierre à ceux qui ont des rapports sexuels hors mariage. Je milite pour que ce soit par un amour empli de respect mutuel et non par obligation mais surtout pas trop tôt dans l'adolescence. Les adolescents ont tout le temps pour grandir et passer cette étape. Le faire juste pour espérer être mieux considéré est une erreur selon moi car c'est de leur intimité dont on parle. Je suis une militante de dire que chaque individu a le droit de dire non et que personne ne peut obliger une autre à coucher sans son accord ou en se servant d'argument erroné et d'idées reçues.

Voilà mes petites réponses, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand le trio arriva sur le parvis du cinéma, ils virent Neji se précipiter vers Tenten et Hinata. Il s'était inquiété ne les voyant plus. Il regarda sa cousine qui le rassura d'un sourire. Un peu plus loin, Naruto souffla de soulagement en voyant la Huyga et se rendit compte qu'il avait pratiquement retenu son souffle depuis qu'il avait constaté la disparition des deux jeunes femmes. Son imaginaire avait imaginé les pires scénarios concernant Hinata. Maintenant, il était soulagé à tel point qu'il entreprit de se diriger vers elle pour avoir des nouvelles. Il fut malheureusement arrêté et encore une fois par Sakura. Il s'en sentit agacé comprenant quelque peu son frère de coeur qui avait dû subir cela durant des années.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sakura ? J'aimerai voir si Hinata va bien alors lâche-moi.

\- Hinata ! Tu n'as que son nom à la bouche depuis le retour de Sasuke. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, est devenu bien proche d'elle, en tout cas bien plus qu'avec moi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec cette fille à papa en ce moment tous les deux ? Je suis là aussi et je suis bien plus intéressante qu'elle.

\- Sakura, de un, ne la traite pas de fille à papa. Elle est notre amie, l'aurais-tu oubliée ? De plus, tu ne connais rien d'elle et certainement pas la pression que son père lui fait vivre en tant qu'aînée de la famille. De deux, Hinata est partie sans prévenir du cinéma et avait disparu avec Tenten. Elles auraient pu être agressées. De trois, tu n'es pas ma mère ou même ma copine donc je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Alors maintenant, lâche-moi, » se dégagea Naruto quelque peu violemment.

Les yeux exorbités, la rose n'en revenait pas. C'était la première fois que son soupirant de toujours lui parlait avec un tel ton rempli de mépris et de colère. Serait-il amoureux d'Hinata pour la défendre ainsi ? Non, Naruto était à elle ainsi que Sasuke. Sa surprise et sa frustration étaient telles qu'elle resta figée alors que l'Uzumaki partit rejoindre Hinata. Arrivé à son niveau, il s'adressa à elle avec un ton doux et préoccupé.

"- Hinata, comment vas-tu ? Tu es partie avec une telle précipitation que j'ai crains que tu n'ailles pas bien.

\- Je vais bien, merci Naruto. J'ai eu subitement mal au ventre et au coeur, surement quelque chose que j'ai mangé. J'ai préféré sortir prendre un bol d'air.

\- En ais-tu sur qu'il n'y a que ça ? Quémanda le blond qui ayant vu ses yeux encore marqués par les pleurs, doutait de cette affirmation. Tu peux me faire confiance pour me parler.

\- Je t'en remercie, dit Hinata. Je t'assure que ce ne fut que des maux de ventre mais rien de grave."

Bien que le doute l'habitait, Naruto se contenta de cette réponse, soulagé de la voir en bonne santé. Son coeur battait encore rapidement tellement l'angoisse l'avait envahi l'instant plus tôt. C'était la première fois que son inquiétude avait été aussi importante. Soudain, une question l'assaillit : aurait-il réagi ainsi si cela était arrivé à une autre de ses amies et plus particulièrement à Sakura ? Il était encore dans ses pensées qu'il vit Hinata se défaire de sa veste qu'elle avait gardée sur les épaules et le lui tendre.

"- Tiens, je te la rend.

\- Merci, mais garde-la. J'ai l'impression que tu en as encore besoin, en tout cas, bien plus que moi. Regarde, tu as la chair de poule, » sourit Naruto.

A cette observation, Hinata rougit en constatant qu'il avait parfaitement raison. La seule chose qu'il ignorait, c'était que la douce brise d'été n'était pas la seule raison de son frissonnement. Sa proximité en était la principale. Elle fut grandement touchée que son amour de toujours est remarqué un détail aussi infime. Elle le remercia en enfilant une nouvelle fois la veste du jeune homme. La Hyuga, en tournant son regard vers lui, tomba sur ses yeux bleus qui avaient le don de la faire voyager dans un monde féerique. Quand à lui, Naruto se noya dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression d'y être attiré inexorablement à tel point qu'il n'existait plus qu'elle au monde. Les autres de leurs amies disparurent de leur perception. Malheureusement, leur rêverie fut interrompue.

"- Hinata, je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. C'est dommage que tu n'ais pas pu regarder le film.

\- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude Sakura."

La frustration d'avoir été dérangé, Naruto foudroya la rose. Il aurait tant aimé rester dans ce cocon de douceur. Il se surprit de lui en vouloir contrairement à son habitude. Sakura avait bien d'autres réflexions se félicitant d'avoir interrompu un échange dangereux pour ses projets. Elle continua en demandant ce que le groupe envisageait de faire. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée.

"- Nous pourrions aller dîner puis en boîte de nuit, » proposa-t-elle en se mettant à côté de Sasuke et en lui effleurant le bras en une caresse qu'elle voulait sensuelle.

L'Uchiwa se décala, la fuyant et en la fixant d'un regard sombre qui la fit reculer. Ainsi rejetée, elle s'approcha de Naruto, aguicheuse alors qu'Ino annonçait ses projets.

« - C'est une idée intéressante mais Saï m'a invitée à une soirée romantique ce soir. Alors ce n'est pas possible, en tout cas pour moi.

\- Idem, fit Shikamaru au grand étonnement de Temari.

\- Quoi ? Et je peux savoir avec qui ? Vociféra cette dernière.

\- Avec une blonde à quatre couettes, une vraie galère de femme, lui répondit son amant. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise mais si tu ne veux pas, je vais rentrer chez moi.

Et c'est nonchalant qu'il prit le chemin de sa voiture qu'il stoppa quand Temari se jeta sur son dos.

\- Bien sûr que je veux. Et où m'emmènes-tu, mon feignant préféré ?

\- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise, » la taquina le Nara, en la faisant descendre pour lui prendre la main avant de la tirer vers la destination mystérieuse.

Temari n'eut que le temps de saluer le groupe d'un bras levé avant d'être contrainte de suivre son petit ami, le sourire aux lèvres. La soirée s'annonçait intéressante. Pour dire la vérité, Shikamaru était fatigué de voir le jeu pathétique de Sakura et ne voulait pas assister à son manège. Il était persuadé que le plan de la rose était de profiter de la boîte de nuit pour faire du charme à Sasuke, tout en tournant autour de Naruto. Il préférait bien mieux élaborer une soirée improvisée avec Temari que de voir cela. Les regardant s'éloigner, Hinata envia l'une des doyennes de leur cercle d'amis. Leur amour réciproque était beau à voir, si simple, tout comme pour les autres couples. D'ailleurs, ces derniers annoncèrent le même projet et commencèrent à se séparer des célibataires. La Hyuga reporta son attention sur Naruto. Comme elle aimerait vivre une telle relation avec lui mais... Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Sakura qui s'était collée au blond pour l'inciter à accepter sa proposition. La rose était sure que si Naruto disait oui, il y aurait des chances pour que Sasuke suive le mouvement. Cette image fit mal à Hinata.

"- Allez, Naruto, viens avec moi. J'ai envie de m'amuser. Je pourrai danser avec toi. Cela fait tellement longtemps que cela ne nous ait pas arrivé, insista l'Haruno en provoquant le ténébreux du coin de l'oeil avant de fixer le blond.

\- Euh, c'est à dire que... Je ne sais pas trop. Bégaya-t-il, un peu embarrassé par le contact de la poitrine de Sakura sur son torse et par son regard vert suppliant.

\- Personnellement, je vais rentrer chez moi, intervint Hinata qui n'avait pas envie de les voir aussi proche durant toute la soirée, fatiguée émotionnellement comme elle était.

\- Oh, tu ne veux pas venir, fit remarquer Naruto, qui profita de cette diversion pour se dégager.

\- Non, j'ai encore un peu mal au ventre alors je préfère rester tranquille. Une prochaine fois peut-être, lui sourit la Hyuga avant de se présenter devant son cousin. Neji, avant de partir avec Tenten, pourrais-tu me ramener à la maison ?

En temps normal, elle aurait succombé à sa voix mais elle voulait appliquer un des conseils de Tenten. Prendre elle-même des décisions pour sa vie et ainsi faire en fonction de ses humeurs et désirs.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Neji.

\- Si cela t'arrange, je peux m'occuper de ramener Hinata chez vous, proposa Sasuke à son ami Hyuga. Je ne compte pas aller en boîte de nuit de toute façon.

\- Mais pourquoi Sasuke, fit Sakura qui délaissa Naruto. Nous pourrions nous retrouver tous les trois comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Alors, Hinata, veux-tu que je te raccompagne, l'ignora l'Uchiwa, en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Je t'en remercie mais je ne veux pas t'embêter. Je préfère que ce soit Neji, déclina-t-elle.

\- En ais-tu sur ? Cela ne me dérange pas et puis cela permettra à Neji de profiter un peu plus longtemps de Tenten seul à seul, insista Sasuke sous le regard furieux de la rose.

\- Et bien... Hésita Hinata face à cet argument.

\- Je te remercie Sasuke mais je préfère raccompagner ma cousine moi-même. Tenten et moi avons besoin de nous changer de toute façon pour nous rendre là où nous rendrons.

\- Oh, tu prévois d'immerger ta petite amie dans le luxe, la taquina l'Uzumaki. Aurais-tu des idées derrière la tête, par hasard ?

\- Tais-toi idiot, répondit Neji, un peu rouge. Ça ne te regarde pas. Tu devrais déjà te préoccuper de tes histoires avant de t'occuper de celles des autres."

A cette phrase, Naruto tiqua. Apparemment, le Hyuga avait aussi des reproches à lui faire au même titre que Shino ou Kiba. Ne voyaient-ils pas que lui-même ne savait plus quoi penser du comportement de Sakura ou de ses propres sentiments ? En tout cas, l'Uzumaki put voir Hinata s'incliner devant eux pour leur dire au revoir avant de s'éloigner en compagnie du couple de son cousin. Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule en regardant du coin de l'oeil Naruto. Une rage grandit dans le coeur de ce dernier quand il vit ce geste, déjà qu'il n'avait pas supporté que Sasuke l'ait touchée et se soit proposé pour la raccompagner. De plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme ne lui avait pas fait la bise comme à son habitude. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il se sentit déçu et frustré.

"- Serais-tu jaloux, Naruto, demanda Sasuke le sortant de son observation alors qu'il se mettait à ses côtés. Ce n'est que son cousin et tu connais Neji. Il est très protecteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sas'ke ? Le contredit-il. Je ne suis pas jaloux.

\- Si tu le dis, mais j'en doute, fit l'Uchiwa. Tu en as tous les symptômes pourtant."

Sakura, qui ne supportait pas qu'on puisse la laisser de côté, sépara les deux meilleurs amis en se mettant entre eux. Elle leur prit à chacun un bras et réitéra sa proposition.

"- Alors les garçons, dîner et boîte de nuit en ma compagnie ou vous me laissez y aller toute seule ? Cela nous fera du bien de se défouler et de penser à autre chose. Allez, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas trouvé que tous les trois.

\- Bon, tu m'as convaincue. Je viens, fit Naruto qui avait besoin de vider son esprit de toutes ses questions.

\- Et toi Sasuke ? Quémanda Sakura en se frottant presque au corps du jeune ténébreux.

\- Pft, très bien," accepta-t-il au final.

La rose eut le plus grand sourire de sa vie. Elle avait réussi à avoir les deux garçons pour elle toute seule. Elle pouvait maintenant essayer de séduire Sasuke une bonne fois pour toute ou de s'accaparer Naruto en cas d'échec. Le trio se dirigea donc vers le restaurant d'Ichiraku, préféré par le blond. L'Uchiwa regarda derrière lui dès qu'il fit quelques pas et vit Juugo, qui s'apprêtait à rentrer seul. Tout le monde l'avait quasiment oublié dans la confusion du moment. Il s'arrêta et sans se tourner l'invita.

"- Tu viens Juugo.

\- Euh, tu es sur que je ne vais pas déranger, demanda le roux, stoppant son entreprise.

\- Mais non, quelle idée, s'enthousiasma Naruto. Sasuke a raison. Plus on est, plus on s'amuse.

\- Ok, alors je vous suis," acquiesça Juugo leur emboîtant le pas.

Les deux frères de coeur en furent très heureux. Depuis que leur nouvel ami avait emménagé, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir un aîné à qui se confier et parler. Par contre, Sakura n'était pas du tout contente. Elle aurait tant voulu les avoir qu'à elle mais bon, cela n'allait rien changer à ses plans. C'est ainsi que le quatuor se retrouva devant un bol de ramen, enfin dix pour Naruto.

Pendant ce temps, chez les Hyuga, Hinata était montée dans sa chambre pour réfléchir mais surtout pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle était allongée sur son lit serrant contre elle la veste de celui qu'elle aimait. Son coeur était à la fois heureux et désespéré. Il était perdu autant qu'elle. Tout son être réclamait Naruto. Contrairement à ce que la qualifiait Sakura, elle n'était pas une sainte nitouche. La jeune femme avait des envies comme tous les jeunes de son âge mais elle se respectait trop pour se donner à n'importe qui et n'importe comment. Elle était peut-être trop fleur bleue mais la Hyuga rêvait de connaître sa première fois avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, dans un amour profond et pourquoi pas avec celui qui deviendrait son mari. Certaines personnes pensaient qu'il fallait qu'elles aient de l'expérience, ou prenaient la sexualité à la légère. Hinata n'en faisait parti. Elle ne voulait pas non plus donner son innocence à un garçon qui n'aurait rien à faire d'elle ou du sacrifice qu'elle lui offrait. Sa virginité n'était ni un prix, ni une banalité. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des rêves peu catholiques où elle s'imaginait gémissante sous Naruto, la poussant à se caresser. Elle en sortait triste de ne jamais connaître cette situation.

C'est surtout à ce moment là, que la Hyuga essayait de se persuader qu'il lui fallait tourner la page mais il suffisait que quelqu'un prononce le prénom de Naruto ou qu'elle le revoit pour que toutes ses résolutions tombent dans l'oubli. Cependant, maintenant que Sakura tournait autour de son amour de toujours, Hinata ne savait plus quoi faire. Le comportement de l'Uzumaki ne l'aidait pas non plus. Ce dernier lui montrait un certain intérêt qu'elle pourrait presque qualifier d'amoureux mais dès que la rose était dans les parages avec une attitude aguichante, il l'oubliait presque. Peut-être que Tenten et Juugo avaient raison. Elle se montrait trop à sa disposition. Au final, il n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour lui prouver ses sentiments. Hinata avait besoin de prendre ses distances afin de se préserver mais aussi d'en voir les conséquences sur le comportement du blond. Enfin, elle faisait tout pour se convaincre que c'était la solution à son problème, à moins d'obtenir enfin une réponse claire à sa déclaration. La Hyuga s'endormit sur cette pensée.

La soirée était maintenant bien avancée. Naruto et Juugo étaient appuyé contre le bar de la boîte de nuit, sirotant un verre. L'Uzumaki regardait la piste de danse où il voyait Sakura s'y déhancher sous le regard envieux et pervers de la gente masculine, au vu de sa tenue plus que provocante. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses n'avait, quand à elle, que les yeux pour Sasuke. Ce dernier était seul dans un coin de la salle, un verre à la main. Il avait eu besoin de s'isoler un peu. Ce qui n'étonna personne. Sakura faisait son possible pour attirer son attention avec des positions et des mouvements plus qu'explicites. Malheureusement pour elle, le ténébreux fixait plutôt ses deux colocataires en fronçant les sourcils, le coeur serré. Au niveau de ces derniers, Juugo regardait du coin de l'oeil son voisin blond qui avait l'air ailleurs. En effet, Naruto n'était pas à la fête. L'image d'Hinata lui envahissait son esprit, surtout son ignorance à la sortie du cinéma. De plus, il avait vraiment eu peur quand il ne l'avait pas vue à la fin du film. Il ne supportait pas non plus de la voir triste. Ajouté à cela, le comportement de Sakura le déstabilisait complètement. Jouait-elle vraiment avec lui ou pouvait-elle être sincère ? Son voisin le sortit de ses interrogations.

"- Naruto, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

\- Hein,..., euh... Mouais. Je me pose énormément de questions en ce moment et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser.

\- Mmm... par rapport à Sakura, sans doute, supposa Juugo.

\- En partie, oui. Je ne la reconnais plus, souffla l'Uzumaki. Elle est là entrain de danser de façon aguichante pour séduire Sasuke, en espérant sans doute que je ne m'en rende pas compte. Alors que dans l'après-midi, elle m'a fait du rentre dedans en me caressant la cuisse au cinéma. Je crois vraiment qu'elle se joue de moi mais...

\- Tu espères encore qu'elle puisse être sincère..., termina à sa place son compagnon.

\- En quelque sorte... En fait, j'ai l'esprit complètement embrouillé. Ma tête me crie d'être prudent alors que mon coeur veut lui donner une chance. C'est pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Tu l'as aimée pendant de nombreuses années alors que Sakura n'aimait que Sasuke. Un changement soudain dans son attitude a de quoi déstabiliser. Cependant, je me demande si tu as vraiment été amoureux d'elle.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Naruto à cette supposition.

\- Et bien... Par exemple, là, Sakura est entrain de danser se frottant à d'autres hommes pour vous rendre jaloux, enfin surtout Sasuke au vu de son regard sur lui, mais toi, te sens-tu jaloux ? Interrogea Juugo en désignant de son verre la rose au milieu de la piste.

\- ... Pas vraiment, reconnut Naruto après un moment de réflexion. J'ai plus peur pour elle qu'elle se fasse agresser au vu de sa tenue.

\- Tu vois. Tu as plus l'attitude d'un grand frère que celui d'un amoureux transi. La jalousie est souvent le signe d'un désir de possession amoureuse.

\- Pourtant, j'ai ressenti de la jalousie envers Sasuke, provoqua l'Uzumaki qui avait du mal à reconnaître la justesse de ces paroles.

\- Justement. Tu dis avoir été jaloux de Sasuke mais qu'en ait-il des autres hommes ? Et maintenant, en connaissant sa véritable situation, l'es-tu encore ?

\- ..., ne sut quoi dire Naruto.

\- Prends le temps de réfléchir et écoute ton coeur, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Il est possible que tes espérances suivent un autre chemin, posa comme hypothèse le roux.

\- Les garçons, de quoi parlez-vous ? Les interrompit Sakura qui prit le verre de Naruto pour y boire quelques gorgées.

\- De tout et de rien, l'informa son ancien camarade de lycée.

\- Ah. Tu viens danser avec moi, beau blond."

A ce sobriquet, ce dernier fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois que Sakura l'appelait ainsi. De plus, cela sonnait comme de la provocation. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour faire de la figuration.

"- Désolé, je n'en ai pas envi. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? D'habitude, tu ne refuses jamais. Je veux encore m'amuser.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour cela. Je crois que tu as assez attiré l'attention des hommes présents pour trouver un autre danseur. Et puis, je ne veux pas jouer les remplaçants ou de faire valoir pour que tu attires un certain mec aux charmes ténébreux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, Naruto ? fit Sakura, surprise par ce ton quelque peu agacé.

\- Rien... je suis juste fatigué que tu te serves de moi, souffla ce dernier.

\- Que je me serve de toi ? Qui a pu te mettre ces idées en tête ? Je veux juste danser avec toi. Je t'assure. Allez, danse avec moi, » insista Sakura, sur un ton sensuel et se frottant à lui.

Les yeux de la rose captèrent ceux de Naruto qui se mit à souffler en capitulant face à ce visage suppliant et séducteur. L'émeraude qui y brillait était un véritable aimant. Il reconnut que Sakura connaissait ses atouts et savait s'en servir à ses fins.

"- Bon, très bien mais qu'une seule. Après, je rentre.

\- Super !" S'enthousiasma sa partenaire.

Sakura l'emmena sur la piste de danse et se blottit contre son torse alors qu'une musique douce se faisait entendre. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke rejoignit Juugo et lui demanda le sujet de leur conversation.

"- Je l'ai simplement conseillé de suivre son coeur. Il a du mal à faire face à la réalité. Je pense qu'il va avoir besoin de notre aide pour faire le tri dans tout ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- Je vois."

Sasuke se tourna vers le couple de danseurs et eut soudain la nausée. En effet, Sakura ne faisait que de balader ses mains dans le dos, sur la nuque et les fesses de Naruto. Elle se frottait littéralement contre lui. Cependant, c'est à lui qu'elle adressait des regards qu'elle voulait dragueur et provocateur. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son frère de coeur n'en pouvait presque plus. Pas dans le sens de l'érotisme mais d'agacement. Le touché de sa partenaire de danse, au lieu de l'enchanter comme il en avait rêvé, n'était que brûlures et cassures dans son coeur. Atteignant sa limite, il se déroba à l'étreinte et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Naruto avait besoin de prendre l'air pour calmer sa colère grandissante. Sasuke et Juugo le voyant le visage fermé l'emboîtèrent le pas et le retrouvèrent appuyé contre un arbre.

"- Naruto, ca va ?

\- Ouais, je n'ai...

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui te prend de me laisser en plan comme ça ? Vociféra Sakura qui les avait rejoints. Tu m'as foutue la honte.

\- Sakura, tu devrais te taire car celle qui devrait faire attention à son comportement c'est toi, lui dit froidement l'Uchiwa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Sasuke ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

\- Ah oui et me prendre pour un con, tu appelles ça comment ? Provoqua Naruto.

\- Que... mais de quoi parles-tu ? Se sentit mal à l'aise la rose d'avoir été découverte.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot, à ce que vois, affirma le blond, envahi par une colère froide et beaucoup trop calme. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeu.

\- Ah oui ! Et bien, si tu es aussi intelligent que ça, éclaire nos lanternes, le snoba la rose, dans une attitude arrogante.

\- Dès que nous nous voyons tous ensembles, tu te montres séductrice avec moi, quitte à blesser les autres. Par contre, dès que nous sommes seuls, tu redeviens la Sakura indifférente et violente. Au cinéma, tu m'as chauffée et j'ai vraiment espéré que tu puisses être sincère avec moi. Cependant, ce soir a confirmé mes craintes. Tu te sers de moi pour rendre jaloux Sasuke, l'accusa alors l'Uzumaki. J'en ai eu la preuve tout à l'heure. Tu danses avec moi, me chauffant encore mais tes regards ne sont pas pour moi mais pour lui. Tu as joué les provocatrices en te servant de notre rivalité.

\- Comment ... tomba des nues Sakura qui quitta son attitude hautaine en se repliant sur elle-même.

\- Les miroirs, tu as oublié que les murs de la salle en sont couverts. Je t'y ais vu dedans, alors arrête de nier. Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à moi.

\- C'est faux, continua à soutenir Sakura, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, Naruto. Je pense pouvoir tomber amoureuse de toi, si tu voulais bien me donner une chance de te le prouver. Je t'assure. Regarde comment je me suis apprêtée pour toi.

\- En... en prostituée. Tu crois vraiment que ce genre de femmes m'attire. Tu me donnes une image bien réductrice. En plus de ça, tu ne fais que me mentir en te mentant à toi-même. Tu me dégoûtes," termina l'Uzumaki, en partant en colère vers son domicile.

Sakura assista à ce départ la fureur dans le coeur d'avoir été découverte. Elle avait omis dans son plan que Naruto avait énormément mûri depuis qu'il était en école préparatoire. Elle serra les poings alors que Sasuke la prit de haut.

"- Tu es tombée bien bas, Sakura, d'avoir cru être à l'abri de tes mensonges et de tes manigances. Je te conseille de te faire oublier pendant quelques temps."

Là-dessus, l'Uchiwa suivit Naruto. Juugo resta un petit moment en regardant la rose dont les larmes avaient décidé de couler. La compassion fut son premier réflexe.

"- Dis-moi Sakura. Est-ce que cela en valait la peine ? Tu viens peut-être de perdre tes deux meilleurs amis. Tu ne peux forcer une personne à aimer et certainement pas en utilisant les sentiments d'autrui.

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne me connais pas.

\- C'est vrai mais apparemment, toi non plus vis-à-vis de tes amis d'enfance mais surtout de Naruto. Sur ce, passe tout de même une bonne soirée."

Sur ses mots, Juugo partit à son tour en direction de la maison de l'Uzumaki. Quand à Sakura, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle avait joué avec le feu et elle s'était brûlée les ailes. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête et se fut la rage qui prit le dessus. Ses yeux brillaient d'une soif de vengeance incommensurable. Elle fit volte face et rentra chez elle, le coeur gros. Pendant ce temps, Naruto était arrivé chez lui. Il était tellement furieux qu'il en claqua la porte. Cela réveilla Iruka qui se précipita vers la source du bruit. Il y vit son pupille faire les cent pas, la fureur étant son guide.

"- Naruto, que se passe-t-il ? Un accident a-t-il eu lieu ?

\- Oh Iruka, pardon je t'ai réveillé, s'excusa ce dernier. Disons que j'ai passé une journée déroutante qui s'est terminée assez mal, pour ne pas dire catastrophiquement.

\- Tu veux m'en parler.

\- Il est tard et je ne voudrai pas être la cause de ton manque de sommeil, éluda l'Uzumaki.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne travaille pas étant en vacances tout comme toi. Je pourrai faire la grasse matinée. Et puis te voir aussi préoccupé m'empêchera de refermer l'oeil, insista Iruka. Je peux peut-être t'apporter une autre vision de la situation. Alors, viens t'asseoir et raconte-moi."

Le blond fixa la place que lui désignait son tuteur avant de s'exécuter. Il lui narra tout le déroulement de la journée dans les moindres détails mais surtout le comportement de Sakura.

"- Tu crois que je suis allé trop loin avec elle. J'étais en colère mais elle ne méritait pas autant de mots blessants, enfin je pense, commença à culpabiliser Naruto, le calme en lui de retour.

\- Pour être honnête, je comprends que tu ais réagi ainsi, réfléchit Iruka. Ce n'est jamais plaisant de n'être qu'un pion et de voir ses sentiments ainsi utilisés. Cependant, je suis de l'avis d'Hinata. Sakura doit se sentir perdu entre Sasuke et toi, ainsi qu'aveuglée par son amour pour lui.

\- Penses-tu qu'elle peut tomber amoureuse de moi et être sincère ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour te dire la vérité, signala le Morino. Cependant, la connaissant un peu, je pense surtout qu'elle craint de se retrouver seule et qu'elle a soif de reconnaissance. C'est peut-être le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour se rassurer en sortant avec un des deux garçons à la fois célibataire et populaire. Sakura peut paraître forte mais en réalité, elle souffre d'un manque de confiance en soi énorme.

\- Pft, qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

\- A toi de voir si tu peux lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait et de lui donner une chance. Cependant, je te conseillerai de privilégier l'amitié entre vous pour le moment afin d'analyser tes propres sentiments.

\- Que veux-tu dire Iruka ?

\- Au vu de ce que tu m'as raconté, Hinata ne te laisse pas indifférent. Tu sembles au petit soin avec elle et toucher par elle à un point inimaginable, lui fit remarquer ce dernier en lui faisant un clin d'oeil malicieux.

\- C'est vrai. Hinata est tellement différente de Sakura, reconnut Naruto, une main sur sa nuque, rougissant en pensant à son amie timide. Elle est douce, attentionnée, patiente et magnifique. Je me sens entourer d'un cocon d'affection comme j'en ai rarement ressenti quand je suis avec elle. Je veux la protéger."

A cette description, Iruka sourit comprenant tout de suite que le coeur de son pupille avait déjà choisi bien avant sa raison. Il fallait maintenant qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il le laisse lui parler. Malheureusement, il devait le découvrir tout seul.

"- Je vois. J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas vers qui vont tes réels sentiments. Cependant, en restant aussi indécis, tu envoies des signaux contradictoires à ses deux jeunes filles. Prends le temps de te poser les bonnes questions.

\- Juugo m'a déjà donné ce genre de conseil.

\- Il est rempli de sagesse, ce Juugo. D'ailleurs, je suis assez d'accord avec lui sur le point de la jalousie.

\- Et..., ne comprenait pas l'Uzumaki.

\- Naruto, souviens-toi de ton enfance, souffla son tuteur. Tu voulais être l'égal de Sasuke en tout point, en plus d'être reconnu par tous. Sakura, qui est amoureuse de lui, n'était-elle pas un moyen pour toi de gagner face à Sasuke dans au moins un domaine ?

\- Peut-être... C'est possible.

\- Le mieux est que tu prennes un peu de distance avec tout ça et le temps venu, ton coeur te guidera vers celle qu'il a choisie, continua à conseiller Iruka. Ainsi, celle qui n'aura pas le bonheur d'être l'heureuse élue pourra plus facilement passer à autre chose car la situation sera enfin claire."

Sur ces derniers mots, le tuteur de Naruto se leva et lui tapota sur l'épaule pour l'encourager avant d'aller se coucher. Son pupille le salua et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Il resta dans le salon encore un moment avant de se décider à se coucher. En direction de sa chambre, il croisa dans le couloir Sasuke. Absorbé par sa discussion, il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

"- Alors, as-tu des réponses à ces questions ? L'interpella l'Uchiwa.

\- Beaucoup de réflexions en perspective, lui répondit l'Uzumaki.

\- Tu sais. Cela fait des années que je te considère comme mon égal, lui apprit Sasuke. Tu n'as rien à m'envier. C'est moi qui suis jaloux de ta joie de vivre et de ta capacité à voir le monde avec autant de lumière. Nous n'avons pas à nous battre pour une fille.

\- Tu n'as rien à m'envier non plus. Nous sommes tel le Ying et le Yang, le rassura Naruto. Cependant, je ne suis pas le seul à devoir faire le point avec ses sentiments."

Là-dessus, le blond salua le ténébreux qui resta figer par ses dernières paroles. Sasuke savait que son frère de coeur avait parfaitement raison mais il avait du mal à s'y résoudre. Il avait déjà eu du mal à s'accepter alors s'afficher, c'était peut-être trop pour lui. Cependant, il savait que sa situation faisait souffrir une personne importante pour lui. Il allait devoir s'y pencher également. Le lendemain, tout le groupe s'était donné rendez-vous au parc afin de partager un pique-nique et peut-être aller ensuite au centre commercial. Une personne brillait par son absence. Inquiète, Ino alla voir Naruto et Sasuke pour se quérir de l'absente.

"- Sakura n'est pas avec vous. Je ne la vois pas. Est-elle malade ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Ino. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle doit digérer certaines vérités qui m'ont échappées hier soir, lui répondit Naruto, embarrassé. Elle a dû ressentir le besoin de s'isoler pendant un petit moment.

\- Des vérités ? Quelles vérités ?

\- Disons que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur certains aspects de sa personnalité et que je lui ai balancé ma façon de penser sur son attitude, avoua l'Uzumaki.

\- Alléluia, fit Shikamaru. J'espère qu'elle aura compris et qu'elle arrêtera de se donner en spectacle.

\- Tu le savais, Shikamaru, s'étonna le blond.

\- Qu'elle te courrait après pour avoir Sasuke ? Bien sur et je ne suis pas le seul. Tout le monde avait vu son manège.

\- Et pourquoi aucun d'entre vous ne m'en as fait la remarque, je peux savoir ?

\- Nous aurais-tu cru sur parole, toi qui est l'indulgence même, intervint cette fois Gaara. Il fallait que tu t'en rendes compte par toi-même.

\- Ouais peut-être mais ce n'est pas cool," fit la mue Naruto.

Son attitude fit rire l'assemblée de ses amis. La seule qui n'eut qu'un sourire fut Hinata qui avait bien observé Naruto. Il était bien plus ébranlé qu'il ne le montrait réellement. Il plaisantait pour cacher ses afflictions comme à son habitude pour n'inquiéter personne. Elle serra le paquet contenant la veste du jeune homme contre elle. La Huyga réalisa qu'elle souffrait à cause de lui et pour lui. Son amour était vraiment immense, aussi grand que le firmament. Elle ignorait si elle serait capable d'aimer de nouveau ainsi si par malheur, son rêve de vivre une romance ne voyait pas le jour. Elle en doutait grandement mais d'un autre côté, cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça si lui était heureux. Ino, préoccupée pour sa meilleure amie, les informa qu'elle allait la rejoindre. Elle fut accompagnée par Saï qui ne passait jamais une seule seconde de ses congés sans elle.

Naruto les suivit du regard, partagé entre son désir de savoir si Sakura, qui restait tout de même sa meilleure amie, allait bien et de suivre le conseil d'Iruka en prenant un peu ses distances avec elle. L'Uzumaki se mit alors à souffler discrètement tout en suivant ses camarades en direction de l'air de pique nique. Chemin faisant, ses yeux se posèrent sans qu'il le cherche vraiment sur le dos d'Hinata. Ses longs cheveux frottaient son dos au rythme de sa marche. Naruto se surprit à envier ces mèches de frôler ainsi son amie. Soudain, une colère lui envahit le coeur quand il la vit rire à une blague de Kiba alors que ce dernier avait passé un bras sur ses épaules. Il avait envi d'intervenir et de le lui arracher. Prenant conscience de ses pensées, il se secoua la tête. Il était résolu à prendre du recul par rapport à Hinata, tout comme avec Sakura, pour faire le point mais constata en son for intérieur que cela allait être plus difficile concernant la Hyuga.

Pendant ce temps, Ino et Saï étaient arrivés chez Sakura. Au moment où cette dernière ouvrit la porte, la Yamanaka comprit que sa meilleure amie avait passé son temps à pleurer. Elle avait une tête affreuse. La rose les laissa rentrer connaissant le caractère très têtu d'Ino. Celle-ci s'installa dans le salon quand elle entendit l'Haruno parler.

"- Si c'est pour venir me dire que tu m'avais prévenue, ce n'est pas la peine de rester.

\- Sakura, je veux juste savoir comment tu te sens, c'est tout, la contredit la blonde à la longue mèche. Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour comprendre que cela te retomberait dessus un jour ou l'autre. Il vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant plutôt qu'après avoir entretenu une relation.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, très mal, reconnut Sakura qui s'avachit à côté d'Ino. Sasuke et Naruto, ils m'ont rejetée tous les deux et je ne sais même pas s'ils accepteront de me revoir.

\- Explique-moi au moins pourquoi avoir agi ainsi alors que tu savais pertinemment que tu jouais avec le feu.

\- Je... je ne sais pas... peut-être que je voulais revenir du temps où nous étions inséparables tous les trois. Moi courant derrière Sasuke m'ignorant et Naruto derrière moi, toujours présent et prévoyant avec moi, affirma Sakura, des sanglots dans la voix. Peut-être que je ressens quelques choses pour les deux et que j'ai cru pouvoir les avoir tout deux, sans penser aux conséquences.

\- Sakura, nous grandissons et c'est normal que nous suivons tous des chemins différents. Sasuke et Naruto sont tes amis et tu seras toujours importante pour eux. Cependant, tu ne peux pas les enfermer. Laisse faire les choses, conseilla Ino. Tu dois prendre conscience de tes erreurs et de la réalité. Tu peux former un couple avec un d'entre eux, tout comme ne rester que leur camarade d'enfance, rien de moins, rien de plus. Si ce dernier cas se présente, alors un jour, ils sortiront avec quelqu'un et ils voudront que tu sois heureuse pour eux. Penses-tu que tu pourras l'être ?

\- Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, avoua la rose.

\- Et bien, réfléchis-y," fit Ino avant de se lever pour prendre congé de Sakura.

Cette dernière les raccompagna à la porte et revenant au salon, se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Elle repensa à la journée d'hier mais surtout à sa soirée. Le rejet de Naruto était une brûlure en son coeur. Que Sasuke la rejette, elle en avait pris l'habitude mais pas avec le blond. Souffrirait-elle plus d'être écartée par Naruto ? Pourrait-elle alors voir et accepter que ce dernier fréquente une autre fille intimement ? A cette idée, l'image d'Hinata émergea dans son esprit et son coeur se gonfla de fureur. Même si elle ne connaissait pas la réponse à ses questions, et qu'importe au final, elle savait qu'elle refusait de perdre face à cette pimbêche. Sakura passa le reste de la journée à ressasser tous les événements de ces derniers jours.

Sur le lieu du pique-nique, Naruto avait les yeux exorbités. Ses narines étaient chatouillées par des vapeurs gorgées d'une odeur alléchante. Devant lui, un bol de ramen fait maison lui était présenté par une jeune femme aux cheveux violacés tremblantes. Il se désigna d'un doigt en disant.

"- C'est vraiment pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Tenten à la place d'Hinata. Pour qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Tu es le seul à te goinfrer de ramen du matin au soir.

\- Et bien, merci, Hinata, le remercia Naruto en prenant le contenant de porcelaine.

\- De... rien. Je ne pense pas avoir le même talent qu'Ichiraku mais... j'ai fait de mon mieux.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que c'est délicieux et que je vais me régaler, sourit le blond qui prit ses baguettes près à assouvir son repas.

\- Tu as intérêt, le menaça Neji. Hinata était au fourneau dès le lever du soleil pour cuisiner.

\- Neji !" Dit sa cousine, sur un ton de reproche d'avoir révélé le programme de sa matinée.

A cette information, Naruto baissa les yeux sur son bol encore fumant. Hinata s'était levée tôt juste pour lui préparer son ramen favori. Il n'en revenait pas. Personne, à part Iruka, ne lui avait cuisiné de bons petits plats. Il fut touché par cette attention et par l'effort de la jeune femme.

"- Merci, Hinata, vraiment.

\- Je t'en prie, lui sourit-elle.

\- Pft, pourquoi il n'y en a que pour lui, râla Kiba.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Kiba, le rassura Hinata. Je t'ai préparé aussi un bento, ainsi que pour tout le monde. J'ai même pensé à apporter un os à moelle pour Akamaru.

La jeune Huyga sortit de son panier l'objet en question qui ne resta pas très longtemps dans sa main car une grosse boule poil blanche venait de le lui subtiliser. Tous se retournèrent vers elle et virent l'immense chien de Kiba, l'os entre ses crocs entrain de le savourer, sa queue battant l'air de contentement. Tout le monde ria à cette image. Hinata leur tendit ce qu'elle leur avait préparé. Malgré le fait que tous avaient apporté quelque chose à manger, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir faire plaisir à tous ses amis. Ces derniers la remercièrent et firent honneur à ses plats. D'ailleurs, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir les aliments qu'ils préféraient entre tous. Ainsi, par exemple, Sasuke se trouva avec des tomates juteuses.

"- Tu nous connais vraiment bien, fit-il.

\- Ca s'est sûr, fit une voix derrière eux. A force de nous observer en silence, elle a sûrement retenu beaucoup de choses sur nous tous.

\- Ino, vous êtes revenus, fit Karui. Alors comment va notre princesse ?

\- Je reconnais bien là ton caractère sarcastique, ma chère Karui. Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment aimée n'est-ce pas ? Provoqua la Yamanaka.

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher, reconnut cette dernière. Je l'ai toujours trouvée trop nombriliste et à prendre tous ceux qu'il lui apparaissait comme un danger pour elle de haut. Je me rappelle bien comme elle a harcelé Shion au lycée. Et pourquoi ? Juste parce que cette dernière tournait autour de Naruto. Sakura allait perdre son mouchoir alors elle n'a fait que l'attaquer et la rabaisser au point que les parents de Shion se sont résolus à déménager et à la changer d'école pour éviter que leur fille fasse une dépression.

\- Euh, Karui, je te rappelle que je suis là, lui fit remarquer le concerné alors que la copine de Choji lui tirait la langue. Et puis, je te rappelle que je suis au courant de rien du tout alors c'est quoi cette histoire.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que Sakura faisait en sorte que Sasuke et toi n'assistiez pas à ce genre de scène pour ne pas gâcher la vision de gentille fille qu'elle voulait se donner, réalisa Karui. Et bien maintenant, tu le sais.

\- Et ben, si j'avais su, fit l'Uzumaki se plongeant dans la contemplation de son bol de ramen.

\- Je le reconnais, fit Ino après un temps de réflexion. Sakura peut se montrer vraiment méchante quand elle s'y met. Cependant, elle peut aussi se montrer généreuse.

\- Mouais, mais dès qu'il s'agit que de ses intérêts, il n'existe plus personne, continua Karui. Et...

\- Je vous en prie, toutes les deux, nous n'allons pas nous disputer, intervint Hinata. Chaque individu possède des défauts et des qualités qu'il nous faut accepter. C'est cela qui fait de nous des amis sincères. De plus, cela fait un an que nous ne nous sommes pas vus tous ensemble. Profitons de ce temps pour nous retrouver."

Tout le monde reconnut la sagesse de ses paroles et continuèrent à manger. Naruto mangea sa première bouchée et crut voyager au paradis du ramen. Le plat concocté par sa douce amie était succulent. Il pourrait même dire que ses pupilles dansaient de contentement bien plus qu'avec les ramens d'Ichiraku. Cependant, était-il vraiment meilleur ou est-ce le fait qu'il avait été cuisinés par Hinata qui rendait leur goût paradisiaque ? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'Uzumaki posa discrètement son regard sur elle. Il la trouvait vraiment généreuse, toujours enclin à penser aux autres. Au grand jamais, il se souvenait de Sakura prenant la même initiative. C'était plutôt les autres qui venaient vers elle et non l'inverse. Si ce qu'avait raconté Karui était vrai comme l'avait reconnu Ino, peut-être ne connaissait-il pas vraiment Sakura comme il le pensait. Finalement, il devait admettre qu'une part de la personnalité de la rose lui échappait.

Alors que Naruto observait toujours Hinata, il la vit amener à sa bouche un sushi dans un geste gracieux. A cela, il envia le poisson posé sur ce manteau blanc et aurait voulu que ce soit ses doigts à sa place. Puis il constata qu'un grain de riz avait atterri sur le coin de sa bouche. Hypnotisé et attiré par cette dernière, Naruto leva la main et d'un geste tendre le lui enleva. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, appréciant le contact de sa peau. La jeune femme était figée et les yeux grands ouverts, tant sa surprise était grande de sentir ce posé sur le coin de sa bouche. Elle s'était même arrêtée de respirer. Heureusement pour elle, sa respiration reprit quand un Neji suspicieux sortit Naruto de sa rêverie. En effet, il s'était planté devant ce dernier lui cachant la vue de sa cousine. Cette intervention fit sursauter le blond qui retira rapidement ses appendices de leur lieu de résidence actuel.

"- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais à ma cousine, demanda avec froideur le Hyuga.

\- Rien... Rien. Elle avait un grain de riz sur le visage... Je voulais juste le lui enlever, dit gêné Naruto.

\- Et tu avais besoin de rester planter sur sa joue pour cela, peut-être ? Défia Neji. Je t'interdis de faire souffrir Hinata juste pour oublier ta frustration et ta déception vis-à-vis de Sakura.

\- Neji, voyons, jamais Naruto ferait cela, le défendit Hinata. C'est un garçon courageux, honnête et le plus altruiste que je connaisse et cela depuis son enfance. Il a juste voulu..."

Se rendant soudain compte de sa hardiesse, la jeune femme se mua dans le silence et rougit quelque peu donnant une couleur rosée à sa peau de porcelaine. Naruto resta sans voix face à ce spectacle d'Hinata le défendant et à le complimenter ainsi. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il avait dû se battre pour se faire reconnaître de ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis. En effet, enfant, il était le sujet de prédilection des moqueries et de la solitude. Il avait dû montrer sa valeur pour se faire accepter. Par ses paroles, Hinata lui faisait entendre qu'elle le reconnaissait comme une personne de valeur depuis des années. Pour ne pas montrer sa gêne, Naruto se concentra sur son bol. Il eut tout de même la décence de la remercier.

"- Merci, Hinata.

\- De... de rien", dit-elle aussi gênée que lui.

Un silence fut suivi par cela quand Lee le rompit.

"- En tout cas, Hinata je te félicite. C'est vraiment délicieux. Tu es bonne à marier. Il sera chanceux celui qui t'épousera. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas une tradition dans ta famille d'organiser des mariages arrangés. Je me demande à qui ton père t'a destinée. Un grand entrepreneur, sans doute.

\- Euh... et bien," hésita la Hyuga sous le regard horrifié de ses amies qui n'envisageaient pas une seconde se marier avec un inconnu, surtout au 21ème siècle.

Naruto, toujours la tête baissée sur sa nourriture, avait suspendu ses baguettes à mi-chemin de sa bouche à cette annonce. D'ailleurs, ses ustensiles tremblaient tellement sa main traduisant sa rage. L'idée qu'un étranger puisse poser ses sales pattes sur Hinata lui était insupportable. Ne voulant pas éclater de colère devant les autres, il se leva sans raison et s'éloigna du groupe sous les regards d'incompréhension de ses amis. Il ne peut donc pas entendre Neji répondre à la place de sa cousine.

"- Effectivement, c'était une coutume de beaucoup de familles de la noblesse de Konoha qui s'est perpétuée pendant des siècles. Heureusement pour Hinata, notre grand-père qui a souffert de ne pas pouvoir épouser la femme qu'il aimait, l'a répudiée aux oubliettes. Les générations suivantes peuvent maintenant se marier avec qui ils le souhaitent à la seule condition que la personne aimée soit respectable.

\- Et ben, heureusement pour toi, Hinata," rajouta Lee.

Cependant, il ne reçut aucune réaction de la jeune femme qui s'interrogeait sur les raisons du départ précipité de Naruto. Quand elle réalisa que le meilleur ami de son cousin lui parlait, elle s'excusa et reconnut qu'en effet, elle en était soulagée. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur ses sushis alors que les autres trouvèrent un autre sujet de discussion. La Hyuga n'arrivait pas à se détourner du bol de ramen du blond qui n'était qu'à moitié entamée, contrairement à ses habitudes. Elle avait peut-être raté sa préparation et en fut attristée. Elle termina son repas dans le silence.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto faisait les cent pas pour tenter de se calmer, avant de s'arrêter pour laisser son regard se perdre sur le paysage. Pourquoi cette colère ? C'était sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir une de ses amies soumise au bon vouloir de sa famille, sans que ses sentiments soient pris en compte. Oui, c'était sûrement ça mais alors pourquoi cela sonnait faux dans sa tête. Serait-il jaloux ou simplement enclin à la protéger ? Sortant de ses interrogations, il pensa à l'affirmation de Lee. Il avait parfaitement raison. L'homme qui aura la chance d'épouser Hinata pourra s'estimer être l'humain le plus heureux du monde. Pendant un instant, il s'était même imaginé à cette place.

Mais et Sakura dans tout ça ? Cette dernière s'était jouée de lui mais il l'avait aimée pendant des années. Non, il l'aimait, enfin, il le croyait. Iruka et Sasuke avaient-ils donc raison ? Il devait reconnaître que depuis qu'il connaissait le secret de Sasuke, une chose s'était libérée en lui, comme si un carcan avait sauté en son coeur. Soudain des images de son passé l'assaillirent. Il se revit défier Sasuke dans tous les exercices académiques et physiques. Dans la plupart des matières, l'Uchiwa était toujours le premier ou le second après Shikamaru quand ce dernier se réveillait. Le sport avait été le meilleur moyen pour Naruto de passer devant son frère de coeur. A chaque occasion, il désignait ce dernier comme adversaire.

Puis des images de Sakura se moquant et le persécutant quand il était en primaire lui revinrent également. Elle avait été la plus virulente de tous, voulant impressionner Sasuke, mais aussi jugeant qu'il était indigne d'elle. L'Uzumaki se souvint de tout, alors pourquoi en être tombé amoureux, enfin si c'était de l'amour. Etait-elle juste un moyen de couper l'herbe sous le pied de Sasuke ? Naruto était persuadé que la rose représentait plus qu'une amie pour lui mais quoi ? Et Hinata ? La jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés était importante pour lui, tout autant que Sakura, si ce n'est plus. Il se tira les cheveux ne supportant plus cette migraine qui sonnait dans son crâne. Tout était confus dans sa tête et convainc qu'Iruka avait raison. Il devait prendre du recul sur la situation. Il ferma les yeux afin de reprendre son calme.

D'un coup, Naruto entendit derrière lui des pas légers et sentit un doux parfum de lavande dans le vent. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui se tenait derrière lui.

"- Hinata, tu n'es pas avec les autres ?"

C'était en effet la Hyuga. Quelque instant plus tôt, anxieuse de ne pas le revoir revenir, elle n'avait de cesse de scruter la direction qu'il avait suivi. De plus, en rangeant ses affaires culinaires, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas rendu à Naruto sa veste. Elle la prit et la serrant contre elle, se demandait si ce n'était pas l'occasion de le faire, vu qu'il était seul. Hinata n'avait pas envi de le faire devant les autres sachant parfaitement qu'elle allait rougir. Elle se décida et se dirigea vers le lieu de retraite de l'Uzumaki. L'apercevant, il lui apparut quelque peu abattu et enclin à un grand trouble. La jeune femme avait tellement envi de lui apporter son aide mais comment ? Elle était là à l'observer comme lors de son enfance quand Sasuke la sortit de sa contemplation.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui rendre ?

\- Ah ! Sasuke, tu m'as fait peur, souffla Hinata, une main sur le coeur. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment. Il n'a pas l'air en forme donc peut-être qu'il faut mieux que cela soit toi qui le fasse.

La Hyuga lui tendit alors la veste pour l'inviter à s'en saisir. L'Uchiwa la regarda mais ne fit rien.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop pour lui. Naruto est juste entrain de faire face à une certaine réalité qui peut s'avérer très favorable à la réalisation de ton rêve, affirma le ténébreux.

\- Mon rêve, murmura Hinata. Mon rêve est de le voir heureux et je ne veux pas qu'il soit avec moi juste par pitié ou pour oublier ses sentiments pour Sakura. Il l'aime et cela depuis des années. Je ne suis qu'une amie pour lui.

\- Mmm, je vois que tu n'as pas retenu mes paroles lors de mon retour, lui fit remarquer Sasuke. Je peux comprendre tes doutes vu que cela fait des années que tu l'aimes sans espoir d'avoir une réciprocité. Cependant, n'abandonne pas car il en va de ton bonheur mais aussi tu siens. Maintenant, va le rejoindre.

\- Mais..."

Hinata ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle vit le ténébreux faire volte face pour rejoindre le lieu du pique-nique. Pouvait-elle vraiment le croire ? Il est vrai que depuis l'année dernière, Naruto se montrait prévenant avec elle, presque séducteur. Cependant, le doute qu'il agissait ainsi pour rendre jalouse Sakura l'avait effleurée mais le connaissant comme elle le connaissait, c'était impossible. Il avait une bonté d'âme rare à leur époque. C'était sur cette pensée qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de sortir de sa cachette pour s'avancer vers lui. La Hyuga était maintenant à quelques pas de Naruto quand il avait repéré sa présence.

"- Tu as perdu ta langue, plaisanta ce dernier en lui faisant face, la sortant de ses souvenirs.

\- Je... Je voulais juste te rendre ta veste, lui répondit Hinata.

\- Oh merci, le remercia-t-il, en la prenant. Tu aurais pu la garder."

Un silence se fit quand la jeune femme osa plonger ses pupilles dans les siennes. Elle y vit de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension. Se doutant du sujet de ses ressentis, elle prit la parole.

"- Tu te souviens quand Sasuke est parti.

\- Euh oui, tu étais présente pour me consoler, si mes souvenirs sont bons, se souvint le blond, une main sous le menton. D'ailleurs, je t'en remercie encore. C'était sympa de ta part

\- Tout comme ce jour-là, je suis présente pour toi si tu veux épancher ta détresse. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant avec moi, l'invita Hinata.

\- Ma détresse ? Ne comprit pas Naruto. Je ne vois pas...

\- Sakura, elle t'a blessé ou tout du moins l'amour que tu as pour elle. Je le vois dans tes yeux... et puis, tu n'as pas fini tes ramens donc...

\- Mes ramens... ! Oh non ! Mes ramens, déprima le blond en la coupa.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais là-dessus, Naruto, sourit Hinata. Cependant, ils ne devaient pas être très bons pour que tu en laisses la moitié. De cela, je m'en excuse. A moins que quelque chose te tourmente.

\- Rassure-toi, tes ramens étaient succulents, même meilleurs que ceux d'Ichiraku. C'est pourquoi je suis désespéré, s'attrista encore plus le blond.

\- C'est gentil de me dire cela. Cependant, si tu veux parler, je suis là.

\- Merci, Hinata, fit-il avec un peu plus de sérieux. Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de déprime mais rien de grave.

\- Tu feras toujours preuve de force de caractère malgré les années. Naruto, tu aimes Sakura et c'est normal que son attitude t'es affligée une blessure à ton coeur," encouragea la jeune femme en osant lui caresser la joue.

A ce geste, l'Uzumaki se figea et prit la résolution de profiter de son geste augmentant sans qu'elle le sache son trouble. Il se noya dans les yeux d'Hinata où il put y lire toute sa compassion et son soutien.

"- En réalité, je ne sais plus si j'ai réellement aimé Sakura, lui avoua-t-il, baigné par cette profonde confiance en lui. Iruka m'a fait remarquer qu'elle pouvait n'être qu'un moyen pour moi de dépasser Sasuke dans un domaine, en lui prenant sa fan numéro 1. Pour tout te dire, étant orphelin et ayant connu l'amour maternel que brièvement contrairement au mépris et à la négligence, je ne pense pas savoir ce qu'aimer veut réellement signifier.

\- Oh, je vois, fit la Hyuga, quelque peu déçue qu'elle en retira sa main.

Pour elle, Naruto insinuait qu'il n'aimait personne y compris elle-même.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas totalement vrai, continua le blond qui resta étranger aux états d'âme de son amie. En réfléchissant bien, il m'a été apporté le plus merveilleux exemple d'amour, donc je pense que je comprends un peu ce que cela signifie en fin de compte. Et c'est à toi que je le dois.

\- A moi ? S'étonna son interlocutrice, aux joues rosies par l'embarras.

\- Oui, à toi, renchérit Naruto. Je n'ai pas oublié le jour où tu m'as ouvert ton coeur et m'avouer tes sentiments. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Ou... oui, rougit Hinata, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- Ce jour-là, tu t'es interposée entre une brute et moi, allant jusqu'à recevoir un coup m'étant destinée. Quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi, tu m'as avouée m'aimer et que tu étais prête à risquer ta vie pour moi. Toi, la bonté et la gentillesse incarnée, tu m'aimais, moi, l'orphelin, sans le sou et méprisé de tous. Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais te remercier pour cela.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu aurais fait la même chose, j'en suis certaine, même si ce n'était que par amitié.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je te dois des remerciements pour une autre raison. Tu te souviens de la déclaration de Sakura, quand elle m'invita à sortir avec elle en tant que petit-ami.

\- Oui, fit-elle sentant son coeur se serrer à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

\- Et bien, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à voir qu'elle n'était pas réellement sincère et qu'elle me voulait que comme roue de secours. Ton aveu était rempli de douceur, de conviction et d'un désir amoureux. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme il m'a touché. Cela a ébranlé tout mon être car c'était la première fois de ma vie que j'entendais les paroles que j'espérais. A l'opposé, la déclaration de Sakura était froide et hautaine. Je n'ai pas ressenti la même chaleur.

\- Ah, ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre Hinata qui se demandait où cela allait les conduire, pas une déclaration tout de même.

\- Et pourtant, malgré cela, j'ai continué à avoir des sentiments pour Sakura, enfin si j'en ai vraiment ressenti. Je n'ai pas non plus su te répondre à ta confession. Je l'ai éludé en affirmant vouloir mieux te connaître. Tu as dû en souffrir. Je voudrai te demander pardon de t'avoir fait subir une telle ignorance de ma part.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. L'amour ne se commande pas mais il se ressent et parfois s'apprend. Etre ton amie me suffit tant que tu es heureux.

\- Tu as le coeur sur la main, Hinata, affirma Naruto, la regardant avec des yeux remplis de douceur. Les récents événements me poussent à me remettre en question. Mon esprit en est tout embrouillé...

\- Je vois, je vais donc te laisser faire le point," fit la jeune femme, un peu déçue par la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

Cette dernière avait allumé une flamme d'espérance quand il avait parlé de sa confession. Cependant, ce n'était que chaos prouvant que son interlocuteur était confus et désorienté par ce qui s'est passé avec Sakura. Voulant le laisse seul face à ses interrogations, Hinata fit volte face et entreprit de rebrousser chemin. La voyant sur le point de partir, Naruto la retint par la main et l'invita dans le creux de ses bras. Elle se trouva ainsi la face contre son torse. Elle pouvait y entendre le rythme rapide du coeur du jeune homme. Son visage était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

"- Pardon, si je t'ai blessée sans le vouloir. Ce n'était pas mon intention..., s'excusa Naruto ressentant la peine qu'elle voulait lui dissimuler.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tout le monde a le droit de se sentir perdu. Je le suis parfois et la solitude est une bonne compagne pour réfléchir.

\- Et tu l'es à cause de moi, j'en suis sur... Si j'osais... Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps car j'aimerai t'apporter une réponse... Je souhaiterai que tu fasses encore un peu preuve de patience,..., afin si tes sentiments pour moi sont encore présents."

Hinata n'en revenait pas de cette supplique. Naruto lui demandait de patienter encore un peu et elle connaîtra enfin son destin. Soit, elle vivra son rêve d'enfant, soit, elle devra tirer un trait sur son amour. Sasuke pouvait-il avoir raison ? Cependant, son coeur supporterait-il encore cette attente, surtout qu'elle était certaine que Sakura n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement ? Elle l'aimait à un point inimaginable, alors... Elle se dégagea de son emprise et se mit dos à lui. Un angoisse naquit en Naruto de voir l'amour de la jeune femme disparu.

"- Mes sentiments... mes sentiments n'ont jamais changé... et ne changeront jamais..., avoua Hinata dans un murmure, toujours de dos. Cependant, j'ai une faveur à te demander en contrepartie...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quémanda Naruto; qui fut étonné qu'elle y mette une condition, contrairement à son habitude.

\- Ne tarde pas trop et éclaircit la situation avec Sakura... Mon coeur et mon âme ne supporteraient pas que tu jouent avec eux et d'avoir attendu remplis d'espoir mais en vain," dit-elle avec conviction avant de s'enfoncer à travers les arbres pour rejoindre les autres.

La voyant partir, Naruto lui cria une promesse avant de rester seul avec ses réflexions. Il comprenait très bien pourquoi elle lui avait quémandé cette faveur. Il lui avait livrée une partie de son coeur tout en l'impliquant dans ses tourments. Elle avait besoin de se sentir rassurer. Hinata était une femme forte au vu de son intervention lors de sa confrontation mais aussi très sensible. Si tous ses espoirs étaient détruits, se ferait-elle du mal ? Naruto se secoua la tête pour en retirer cette idée sombre. Jamais, elle ne ferait cela. Il s'en voudrait à mort s'il en était la cause. Cependant, il était certain qu'Hinata n'accepterait jamais d'être aimée par pitié et il se refusait également de le faire. Elle méritait un amour fort et sincère. 


	5. Un baiser contrarié

Sur le chemin la conduisant vers le lieu du pique nique, Hinata repensait aux paroles de Naruto. Elle en était toute chamboulée. En effet, s'il lui demandait un délai pour lui donner une réponse, c'est qu'il existait une chance pour qu'il partage ses sentiments. Cependant, perdu qu'il était, il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Dans le cas contraire, honnête comme il était, il aurait dit tout de go, sans aucune hésitation. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que l'Uzumaki mettrait à profit ce temps pour prendre une décision et que cela lui sera bénéfique. Hinata était tout de même un peu attristée pour Sakura. Elle était persuadée que cette dernière avait des sentiments pour Naruto, pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle mais son ressenti était présent. La rose voulait être gratifiée de la notoriété du blond alors qu'elle ne voulait que son bonheur. La Hyuga priait également pour que le futur officier ne jouait pas avec elle car son coeur ne le supporterait pas. Alors qu'Hinata avait réussi à atteindre le groupe, accueillant dans ses bras une Tenten inquiète de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis un moment, Naruto était plongé dans l'observation du paysage.

Il repensait au contact du corps de sa timide amie contre lui. Il avait plus qu'apprécier. Il avait même dû refréner une envie de l'embrasser et de la plaquer contre un des arbres. Il n'avait jamais autant fantasmé concernant Sakura, à croire que son corps avait déjà fait son choix. Cependant, il ne voulait pas se jeter sur elle comme ça et profiter des sentiments de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés. D'ailleurs, l'Uzumaki s'était surpris lui-même en la retenant comme il l'avait fait. Le regard de tristesse d'Hinata l'avait ému et il n'avait pas eu envi de la laisser partir comme cela. Il se demandait tout de même si son initiative de la prier d'attendre encore un peu était une bonne idée. Naruto avait un peu l'impression de jouer avec elle mais d'un autre côté, il se devait d'éclaircir la situation. Il avait peur de la blesser en restant dans une attitude ambiguë mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher. En tout cas, il avait formulé une promesse et il se devait de la tenir, foi d'Uzumaki.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ?

\- Sasuke, sursauta Naruto. Je réfléchissais.

\- Méfie-toi que ta tête n'explose pas. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de carburer autant, se moqua le ténébreux.

\- Pft, souffla son frère de coeur. Et puis, je n'étais pas vraiment tout seul. Hinata vient juste de partir. Elle m'a rendu ma veste.

\- Je sais. Je vous ai vus tous les deux, lui informa Sasuke.

\- Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?

\- Si tu le dis."

Les deux étudiants en école préparatoire restèrent un instant en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre, appréciant le calme. Ce dernier fut tout de même perturbé par l'Uchiwa.

"- C'était Itachi qui était destiné à Hinata. Après sa mort, ce fut moi que les anciens de nos deux familles avaient désigné pour l'épouser afin de créer une alliance commerciale inébranlable.

\- Quoi !? Cria Naruto. Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'aimerai bien mais non. Je l'ai appris de mon avocat lors du procès contre mon grand-oncle, renchérit son camarade aux cheveux de jais. D'ailleurs, cette proposition est toujours de rigueur.

\- Mais... mais, fit perdu le blond qui sentait une angoisse au fond de son coeur et se rappelant les paroles de Lee. Rassure-moi, tu vas refuser.

\- Mmm, j'hésite car à bien réfléchir, Hinata est assez plaisante à regarder et à aimer, vu son corps. De plus, c'est une femme soumise qui ne viendra pas me faire une scène de ménage si je la trompe. Ainsi, mon image sera préservée. Alors pourquoi pas ?"

A cet aveu, la raison quitta l'esprit de Naruto. Savoir qu'Hinata serait obligée de se marier par la force lui donnait envi de vomir. Savoir que son meilleur ami envisageait de la toucher et de se servir d'elle pour s'acheter une réputation, en plus de lui être infidèle, lui était insupportable. La Hyuga était amoureuse de lui. Elle l'avait en quelque sorte confirmé à l'instant. Une image de la jeune femme désespérée, enfermée dans une maison dorée sans espoir de bonheur fut de trop pour l'Uzumaki. Il ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un la fasse vivre dans la douleur. Elle avait déjà tellement souffert, en partie à cause de lui, qu'il se devait d'intervenir. Ce fut mué par une colère noire qu'il empoigna le col de Sasuke et le souleva presque de terre.

"- Je t'interdis de l'insulter comme tu viens de le faire et de la toucher, tu m'entends. Frère de coeur ou pas, je te casserai la gueule si tu lui fais du mal.

\- Et tu oses... dire que tu n'es pas... jaloux, eut du mal à le provoquer Sasuke tellement la poigne de Naruto l'étranglait.

Son sourire en coin et son air malicieux eut le don de calmer Naruto qui desserra quelque peu sa prise. L'Uchiwa en profita pour se libérer en se massant le cou.

\- Que... Que veux-tu dire ? Tu t'es joué de moi, c'est ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à le faire ? Je ne suis pas un ballon de rugby, vociféra le blond.

\- Premièrement, je ne joue pas. Deuxièmement, bien que ce fût le souhait des anciens, nos parents ont refusé de s'y plier puisque la loi qui régissait les mariages arrangés fut abolie par les précédents chefs de famille. J'ai un peu détourné les faits pour te faire réagir. Troisièmement, je l'ai fait pour que tu puisses réaliser un aspect important de la situation. Tu es jaloux des hommes qui tournent autour d'Hinata, y compris moi alors que tu connais ma situation. Et il existe une seule raison à ta réaction si virulente et je sais qu'une part de toi la connait.

\- Je... J'ai besoin de réfléchir, vraiment, déclara l'Uzumaki, débité par le procédé de son ami. Je dois mettre les choses à plat mais surtout gérer ma relation avec Sakura... Si mon inclination me pousse vers Hinata, je ne veux pas que Sakura lui fasse du mal, surtout si ce que Karui nous a appris s'avère juste...

\- Tu réalises enfin les sentiments sincères d'Hinata. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Cela fait tout de même depuis la primaire qu'elle attend.

\- Quoi ?! N'en revenait pas Naruto. Depuis si longtemps ?!

\- Oui, c'est sûrement pourquoi elle t'a presque supplié de ne pas trop la faire languir encore des années, dit Sasuke. Naruto, Hinata doit pouvoir tourner la page si elle n'est pas l'heureuse élue de ton coeur et ce n'est pas en la gardant dans l'incertitude qu'elle y arrivera. Cela risque de la détruire plus qu'autre chose.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je t'assure, souffla le blond en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Je vais faire mon possible pour sortir mon esprit de ce brouillard. Je sens cependant que cela ne va pas être facile avec Sakura. Elle a encore un certain pouvoir sur moi. De plus, je ne sais pas si elle respectera mon besoin de prendre mes distances pour réfléchir. C'est une autre des raisons pourquoi j'ai besoin de temps. Je veux pouvoir aimer sans arrière-pensée tournée vers une autre personne que ce soit elle ou Hinata.

\- Mmm, fit Sasuke, en imitant la même attitude que son frère de coeur. Tu fais part enfin d'un peu de sagesse, baka.

\- Ouais, sourit Naruto. Nous grandissons et il faut en accepter les responsabilités, même si ce n'est pas facile."

L'Uchiwa sourit discrètement. Ce que disait son meilleur ami sonnait comme une réalité des plus pesantes. L'âge adulte est rempli de droits mais aussi de devoirs à remplir. A 16 ans, tous deux n'auraient jamais imaginé que grandir incluait d'accepter et d'assumer les conséquences de chacune de leurs décisions. Ces dernières pouvaient au final avoir de sacré impact sur leur vie ainsi que sur leur avenir. L'amour en faisait parti comme tant d'autres domaines. Il était dommage que certaines personnes ne le réalisaient pas encore. Le jour où cela allait leur tomber dessus, il était certain que cela se fera dans la douleur. Sasuke se promit d'aider Naruto à se tenir éloigné de Sakura, quitte à jouer un rôle pour lui permettre de réfléchir. Heureusement, que la semaine et certains week-ends, ils étaient internés dans leur école préparatoire pour éviter toutes distractions dans leur étude.

"- Au fait, pourquoi veux-tu autant m'aider avec mes histoires de coeur ? Ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes de prendre le rôle de Cupidon, lui fit remarquer le blond en le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je crois que cela restera mon secret, même si je suis sûr que tu t'en doutes un peu," resta énigmatique Sasuke.

Ce dernier avait en effet en partie raison. Naruto n'ajouta rien de plus. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps, appréciant le silence avant de se décider à rejoindre leurs amis. Ces derniers les harcelèrent pour connaître les raisons de leur éloignement. Malgré leurs questions incessantes, ils tinrent bons. Vaincus, leurs compagnons décidèrent de faire un tour au centre commercial sous l'impulsion des filles qui voulaient absolument acheter de nouvelles tenues, au grand désespoir des petits-amis respectifs. Ils allaient devoir se transformer en transporteur. Naruto en rigola mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps. En effet, même si elle n'était pas une férue du shopping, Hinata avait besoin de quelques affaires supplémentaires.

Au début, elle avait essayé de se débrouiller toute seule en portant elle-même ses achats. Cependant, encombrée et pliant sous le poids, elle avait du mal à regarder les rayons pour faire encore quelques sélections. La voyant lutter ainsi, Naruto eut pitié d'elle et se proposa pour l'aider. La Hyuga avait bien tenté de refuser mais il ne l'avait pas laissée protester bien longtemps quand il prit les vêtements sans lui demander son avis. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante. De ce fait, il vécut pour la demi-journée le calvaire de ses camarades en couple en suivant et en attendant le mannequin du jour. Cependant, il ne regrettait pas car il eut une nouvelle image d'Hinata. Elle lui apparut simple dans ses choix mais toujours avec goût et s'amusant comme une petite fille. Elle riait à chaque fois qu'il faisait une gaffe en trébuchant par exemple ou rougissait à chaque fois qu'il la complimentait sur la tenue essayée. C'était très divertissant au final et se surprit à ne pas penser à Sakura.

A la fin de la journée, tous les amis se tirent au revoir et convinrent de se tenir au courant du planning de chacun afin de refaire une sortie tous ensemble. Alors que Neji l'attendait, Hinata s'approcha de Naruto et lui fit rapidement une bise sur la joue en le remerciant de son aide avant de partir précipitamment comme à son habitude. Un grand sourire orna le visage de l'Uzumaki dont le coeur battait de bonheur d'avoir reçu cette marque d'affection. Le jeune homme suivait des yeux la silhouette de sa douce timide quand Sasuke l'appela, le sortant de sa contemplation. Naruto en râla mais emboîta tout de même le pas au ténébreux. Accompagnés de Juugo, les deux compères rentrèrent chez eux.

Les vacances avancèrent ainsi tranquillement entre journées passées avec le groupe au grand complet ou juste par petite assemblée de quelques uns de leurs membres. Hinata attendait toujours que Naruto la tienne au courant de ses pensées. Elle était cependant résolue à lui laisser de l'air et une certaine liberté pour ne pas qu'il se sente enfermé ou étranglé. Elle en angoissait mais ne voulait pas que cela guide son existence. Ainsi, elle appliqua le conseil de Tenten de vivre aussi pour elle. Ainsi, la Hyuga n'était pas toujours présente. En son absence, ses amis remarquaient que Naruto était plus susceptible, au grand bonheur de Kiba qui le charriait le plus possible. Cela finissait souvent en bagarre amicale.

A ce moment-là, la jeune femme manquait au blond, surtout ses petites attentions dont elle l'avait habitué. Ce dernier était pourtant résolu à prendre tout de même un peu de distance. Ainsi, même s'il l'observait du coin de l'oeil quand les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient, il restait dans son coin. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne parlait pas à Hinata mais c'était souvent des banalités qu'ils échangeaient. Elle s'en contentait et respectait son besoin d'isolement. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'était jamais facile de faire le point dans un esprit tourmenté au milieu de le tumulte de la populace, surtout si un des sujets de ses pensées était présent. Pourtant, Naruto ne tenait pas toujours ses résolutions et s'empressait de l'aider dans des situations où elle était en difficulté, ou encore quand il se laissait aller à des gestes tendres. Ces derniers augmentaient le trouble d'Hinata.

Ce fut ainsi qu'un mois s'écoula. Au début du deuxième mois de vacances, un événement se déroula. Sakura qui s'était faite toute petite le moins précédent, refit surface. Elle avait appelé Naruto et Sasuke. Elle leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un café désirant leur parler à tous deux avant de le faire avec le reste de leurs camarades. Les deux jeunes hommes acceptèrent car malgré son comportement antérieur, elle était toujours leur amie d'enfance. Le jour convenu, ils arrivèrent donc constatant que la rose les attendait déjà à une table. Les voyant, elle leur fit signe. Quand ils arrivèrent à son niveau, elle prit la parole.

"- Tiens vous n'avez pas emmené votre chien de garde.

\- Si c'est pour insulter mon ami que tu nous as fait venir, Sakura, je m'en vais, fit Sasuke qui avait tiqué à la boutade.

\- Non, non, reste, s'empressa de supplier la Haruno. Je m'excuse. Je suis nerveuse au vu de comment nous nous sommes quittés la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus tous les trois.

\- Mmm, dit le ténébreux qui accepta de s'asseoir à l'invitation silencieuse de Naruto.

\- Alors de quoi veux-tu nous parler, demanda ce dernier.

\- Je... je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude, fit Sakura d'un ton des plus désolés, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Enfin, si... En réalité, j'ai peur que vous me laissiez tomber le jour où vous vous trouverez une petite amie... J'ai voulu m'assurer d'avoir au près de moi l'un de vous.

\- Sakura, comment as-tu pensé que nous puissions te laisser au bord de la route ? Quémanda Naruto qui commençait à s'adoucir face à sa figure torturée par la peine. Je te l'ai dit autrefois, tu es notre amie et jamais, je ne t'aurai abandonnée.

\- Merci Naruto. J'aurai pourtant compris que tu le fasses car c'est avec toi que j'ai été la plus cruelle en utilisant tes sentiments et ne les prenant pas en compte, se mit à pleurer Sakura. Je te demande sincèrement de me pardonner. Je ferai tout pour te prouver ma sincérité.

\- Pour ma part, je suis prêt à te donner une seconde chance. Tu me connais, je suis incapable de rester en colère avec quelqu'un bien longtemps, reconnut le blond. Et toi Sasuke ?

\- Fais comme tu veux, lui répondit ce dernier, désinvolte. C'est toi qui a été le plus à plaindre, c'est donc à toi de décider.

\- Alors, c'est réglé, s'enthousiasma Naruto qui était heureux de renouer avec la rose.

\- Merci, vraiment merci," le remercia celle-ci.

L'Uzumaki prit l'initiative d'organiser une soirée chez Sasuke pour fêter la réintégration, s'il pouvait le dire ainsi, de Sakura. Il fut heureux d'avoir des réponses positives de tous leurs amis qui se proposaient de ramener quelque chose, que ce soit en boissons ou en nourritures. Quand le soir arriva, Sasuke jouait les hôtes en accueillant chacun d'entre eux. Tous saluèrent la rose. La plus contente fut Ino qui avait été attristée de ne plus avoir eu de contact avec sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui apprit qu'elle avait eu besoin de s'isoler pour faire le point, ce que la copine de Saï comprit parfaitement. Quand ce fut le tour d'Hinata, celle-ci n'osa pas l'enlacer par timidité mais la distance fut comblée par Sakura qui la serra contre elle. Tous crurent à une marque d'affection. Même la Huya le crut mais elle déchanta rapidement quand elle l'entendit murmurer à son oreille.

"- Tout le monde pense que tu es sainte mais pas moi. J'ai compris ton petit jeu et je prouverai que tu n'es qu'une garce. Tu ne m'enlèveras pas Naruto. Il sortira avec moi et personne d'autres. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours, tiens le pour dit."

Cette affirmation fit blêmir Hinata qui se souvenait parfaitement du sort de Shion. Heureusement, les parents de cette dernière l'avaient sauvée en l'éloignant de la responsable de ses tourments. La Huyga avait appris cette année que son ancienne camarade s'était fiancée et qu'elle attendait de finir ses études pour se marier. Elle l'avait enviée se demandant si cela allait lui arriver un jour. Pour l'heure, libre de l'étreinte de Sakura, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés fit quelques pas en arrière, les yeux exorbités. Elle avait envi de fuir cette aura de persécution. Cependant, rassemblant tout son courage, elle garda son sang-froid comme une Hyuga qui se respectait et malgré son coeur tambourinant fortement dans sa poitrine.

"- Je suis contente de ton retour, Sakura."

Après cette salutation des plus formelles, Hinata fit volte face et se précipita vers le jardin afin de prendre l'air et de retrouver son calme intérieur. Elle avait une terrible envie de pleurer. Elle passa à côté de Tenten qui se rendit compte de ses yeux larmoyants. La petite amie de Neji la suivit et la vit à genoux dans l'herbe en pleurs.

"- Hinata mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Tenten ? Je... Ce n'est rien de grave, fit cette dernière en essayant de se calmer et de s'essuyer ses larmes.

\- Quand cesseras-tu de vouloir nous préserver en nous cachant tes peines ? En tout cas, vous faites la paire Naruto et toi à donner le change alors que vous êtes tristes."

A l'évocation du nom de celui qu'elle aimait, Hinata ne put retenir de nouveau ses yeux d'être les témoins de sa détresse. A cela, Tenten comprit que le blond était la cause de l'état de déprime de sa camarade. Elle s'installa à côté d'elle et la prenant dans ses bras, l'invita à s'épancher.

"- Hinata, je suis ta meilleure amie et je suis là pour toi alors n'hésite pas à te libérer de ce poids. C'est à cause de Naruto ? Il t'a fait du mal ?"

La jeune Hyuga secoua la tête, en signe de négation. Tenten se plongea alors sur les événements récents et se souvint alors de l'étreinte de Sakura. Elle énuméra son hypothèse.

"- C'est Sakura, n'est-ce-pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour te chambouler ainsi ?

\- Elle... elle veut sortir avec Naruto et elle m'a menacée de... tout faire pour cela... quitte à s'en prendre à moi... Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi... puisque je ne sors pas avec lui et que ce n'est pas près... d'arriver.

\- Mais quelle pimbêche celle-là. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de la frapper, vociféra Tenten. Mais en ce qui concerne Naruto, en es-tu sur ? Notre blondinet semble pourtant succomber à ton charme. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme il est insupportable quand tu es absente. Dans le cas contraire, il se montre attentionné avec toi, quoi qu'il est parfois un peu distant, même si je n'en connais pas la raison."

Désirant soulager son coeur et trouver un soutien en son amie qui pourra peut-être la conseiller, Hinata lui raconta la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Naruto le jour du pique-nique. Tenten en eut les yeux ronds mais une rage grandit tout de même en elle.

"- Mais quel idiot ! Te demander d'attendre... encore alors que tout son comportement fait entrevoir qu'il fait plus que t'apprécier. Comment peut-il oser faire cela ?

\- Il est juste perdu et veux tous nous préserver, sans faire souffrir personne, le défendit la Hyuga.

\- Mais il faut qu'il prenne conscience qu'il ne peut pas protéger tout le monde, surtout en amour. Sakura souffrira peut-être de ne pas être choisie mais cela ne durera qu'un temps, j'en suis certaine.

\- Comment ça ? fit Hinata qui ne comprenait pas sa dernière phrase.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit vraiment amoureuse de Naruto. Qu'elle le soit de Sasuke, je pense que c'est réel et sincère mais pour notre blondinet, je n'en suis pas certaine. Elle est sans doute frustrée de ne pas avoir Sasuke donc elle s'attaque à Naruto. Sakura est plus attirée par son nouveau statut. Elle aime l'image qu'il possède aujourd'hui mais pas celui qu'il est vraiment au fond de lui. J'ai peur qu'elle se serve encore de lui pour Sasuke ou pour elle-même.

\- Mais... Naruto l'aime alors si elle le séduit, mon amour ne pèsera pas dans la balance... Je l'ai perdu. C'est sans espoir, sanglota de nouveau son amie aux cheveux bleutés.

\- Oh Hinata, rien n'est perdu tant que Naruto n'aura pas laissé parler son coeur. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est juste perdu mais son attitude parle pour lui. Tu as encore toutes tes chances, j'en suis certaine.

\- Que dois-je faire, Tenten ? Sakura obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Regarde Shion.

\- Tu fais erreur. Elle n'a pas eu Sasuke malgré ses tentatives, lui fit remarquer la copine de Neji. Sinon, ne change rien à ton attitude vis-à-vis de Naruto. C'est à lui de venir vers toi cette fois. Pour Sakura, ne la laisse pas te déstabiliser et montre lui qu'elle ne t'atteint pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle montrera un jour son vrai visage.

\- Et bien, je ne l'espère pas car cela fera souffrir Naruto encore une fois et...

\- Et tu seras là pour le consoler, sourit Tenten. Toujours entrain de penser aux autres avant toi même. Tout comme lui. Quand je te dis que vous ferez le couple le mieux assorti.

\- Si tu le dis. En tout cas, merci Tenten. Cela m'a fait du bien de te parler, la remercia Hinata en se relevant. Nous devrions rejoindre les autres.

\- Tu en es sur ?" Quémanda son amie aux macarons.

A cette question, la Hyuga confirma d'un signe de tête. L'âme soeur de Neji avait raison. Rien n'était perdu tant que Naruto ne mettrait pas un terme à son incertitude. Il lui avait promis de se décider le plus rapidement possible, même si Sakura allait sans doute compliquer les choses. Hinata était résolue à attendre encore même si cela se présentait comme une épreuve éprouvante. Les deux femmes se rendirent de nouveau à l'intérieur de la demeure Uchiwa d'où leur arrivait la musique de la fête. Elles constatèrent que pour le moment, personne ne dansait mais profitait de la nourriture et des boissons. Hinata vit Naruto parler à Gaara alors que Sasuke se rapprochait de Sakura. Cette dernière en rougit car c'était rare qu'il vienne de lui-même mais elle déchanta rapidement.

"- Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches à faire, Sakura ?

\- Mais rien, je t'assure, le contredit-elle.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Contrairement aux autres, j'ai vu comment a réagi Hinata lors de ton étreinte. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ou dit ?"

Sakura en entendant le nom de la Huyga sentit la colère de nouveau l'envahir. Sasuke se préoccupait vraiment d'elle alors que pendant des années, elle avait du se battre pour être proche de lui. Hinata n'avait pas bougé le moindre petit doigt. Elle en serra le poing.

"- Hinata, encore, mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec elle ? Ce n'est qu'une sale...

\- Ne l'insulte jamais devant moi, sinon tu le regretteras, la menaça Sasuke. Elle est mon amie et celle qui rendra celui qui est mon frère heureux contrairement à toi.

\- Que... S'étonna Sakura qui blêmit à la véhémence de son voisin, et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Ton attitude me prouve que j'ai raison. Tu lui as fait quelque chose. Alors, j'attends.

-...

\- Tu t'obstines à garder le silence, dit l'Uchiha. Je te préviens, je ne te laisserai pas leur faire du mal.

\- Tu n'as jamais envisagé que je puisse ressentir de l'amour pour Naruto. Il m'a énormément manqué pendant ces quelques semaines. Bien plus que toi en tout cas, provoqua-t-elle désirant voir sa réaction et peut-être une pointe de jalousie.

\- Laisse-moi rire. Tu dis avoir été amoureuse de moi pendant des années, pourtant tu ne sais pas ce que veux dire aimer. Tout ce qui t'importe est l'image que tu veux donner à la société. C'est pourquoi tu n'as jamais réussi à m'émouvoir une seule seconde, lui avoua Sasuke en s'éloignant d'elle.

\- Comme si toi, tu le savais, pesta Sakura qui ne supportait pas qu'elle perde devant lui. Tu n'as jamais aimé sinon tu serais avec moi aujourd'hui.

\- ... Détrompe-toi. L'amour ne met pas inconnu. Tu n'as jamais été l'élue, c'est aussi simple que cela, contredit le ténébreux avant de la regarder du coin de l'oeil, toujours dos à elle. Souviens-toi de ma menace, je protégerai le futur bonheur de Naruto et Hinata, quitte à ce que je finisse en prison."

La rose n'en revenait pas de cette information. Sasuke était ou a été amoureux. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il entendait, mais de qui ? C'était sûrement de quelqu'un qui était déjà en couple ou aimant une autre personne. Sakura pensa alors à Hinata. C'était sûrement elle, sinon pourquoi la défendre avec autant d'hardiesse. La sachant amoureuse de Naruto depuis des années et par amour pour elle, il agirait ainsi pour les mettre en couple et les voir heureux. Mais pourquoi ne se battait-il par pour la Huyga ? Elle était célibataire. L'Haruno fulminait de colère encore plus quand elle vit Hinata revenir en souriant du jardin. Tenten avait réussi, semble-t-il, à lui remonter le moral. Sa rage monta encore d'un cran quand elle vit l'Uchiha se rapprocher d'elle pour prendre des nouvelles. Cette vision renforça son désir de briser son ancienne amie. Cette dernière n'était plus que son ennemie maintenant.

En effet, Sasuke était auprès d'Hinata mais sans prononcer un mot la regarda. Il y vit des yeux quelques peu rougis d'avoir pleuré. Son hypothèse que Sakura l'ait attaquée d'une façon ou d'une autre était confirmée. La Hyuga, face à son regard perçant, en fut embarrassée et ce fut honteuse pour une raison inconnue qu'elle se rendit à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage. Tenten la suivit de loin avant d'être interpellé silencieusement par le propriétaire des lieux. Il n'eut à son encontre qu'un seul mot ou plutôt un seul prénom : Sakura. Comprenant de quoi il insinuait, la petite amie de Neji lui répondit de la même manière : oui. Les deux s'étaient parfaitement compris avant de se séparer. La jeune femme aux macarons, ne pouvant pas garder un secret pour son amour, lui en rapporta une partie quand elle le rejoignit. Ce dernier en trembla de fureur à tel point que sa compagne dut lui retirer son verre des mains pour éviter qu'il ne l'explose.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto fut assailli par Sakura qui avait décidé de mettre les bouchées doubles pour s'assurer la victoire. Elle lui quémanda une danse.

"- Naruto, nous n'avons pas pu terminer de danser la dernière fois. Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être mon cavalier afin de sceller notre réconciliation ?

\- Euh..., hésita ce dernier, coupé en deux entre sa résolution de prendre ses distances et de ne pas blesser son amour d'enfance.

\- S'il te plaît,..., à moins que tu ne m'es pas pardonné au final. Ce que je peux comprendre, souffla la rose, d'un ton triste. Mais je ne te pensais pas aussi cruel."

Touché par sa détresse qu'il n'imaginait pas faux, Naruto lui prit la main et la conduisit sur la piste pour entamer la danse. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle puisse avoir un tel jugement de sa part. Ce qu'il ne put voir, c'est qu'Hinata assista à la scène, revenant de la salle d'eau à l'instant où il avait saisi sa rivale avec empressement. Cette image la poignarda car le blond l'avait presque évitée depuis le pique-nique, alors que là... Sakura arrivait et il se hâtait à l'avoir de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ne savait plus qui et quoi croire. La rose se délectait de son visage défait en lui lançant des regards provocateurs, tout en caressant le dos de l'Uzumaki et en le frôlant à chacun de ses gestes. Ne voulant rien montrer, Hinata s'avança péniblement dans la pièce et rejoignit Tenten et Neji qui l'accueillirent avec compassion.

Sur le chemin, sa silhouette attira l'attention de Naruto. Ce dernier se tendit en constatant l'aura noire qui entourait sa douce amie. Son coeur se serra douloureusement en essayant de comprendre la cause d'une telle sensation. Puis il comprit en posant ses yeux sur ceux de Sakura. Il prit enfin conscience de ses touchés. Bien que plus subtils qu'en boîte, ils étaient là, indéniablement. A cet instant, il s'en voulut car c'était lui la cause de la peine d'Hinata. Elle assistait à la scène alors qu'il lui avait affirmé avoir besoin de prendre ses distances avec Sakura et elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il dansait avec la rose alors qu'il s'était tenu éloigner de la cousine de Neji depuis des semaines. Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire. Sakura détruisait toutes ses défenses connaissant son point faible de ne vouloir blesser personne. Malheureusement, c'était ce qu'il faisait à l'instant en cédant à tous ses désirs. C'était Hinata qui en payait le prix alors qu'elle devrait être la première à en être préservée. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir.

Naruto qui fixait toujours la jeune femme vit, son cousin l'inviter à danser afin de lui changer les idées. La Hyuga accepta, reconnaissante. Les deux se mirent alors à se déhancher sur la piste, rejoints bientôt par les autres couples. Kiba et Shino qui connaissaient leur petite soeur de coeur, savaient que quelque chose clochait. Se doutant de la cause, ils décidèrent tout deux à la distraire. Ainsi, l'Inuzuka tapota sur l'épaule de Neji pour lui quémander l'autorisation de lui voler sa cavalière. Comprenant ses intentions, le Hyuga lui laissa donc la place en restant près d'eux. Puis ce fut le tour de l'Aburame. Sasuke, devinant aussi le but de leur manège, décida d'y participer à la surprise de tous. En effet, il était rare qu'il danse. Enfin, Neji reprit l'initiative et ainsi de suite. Hinata passait de bras en bras telle une valseuse. Elle se mit alors à en rire, oubliant pour un temps la menace de Sakura et l'indécision de Naruto.

Ce rire cristallin était une merveilleuse musique aux oreilles de Naruto. Ce dernier, poussé par ce doux son, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attarder son regard sur elle. Il faisait inconsciemment en sorte de toujours l'avoir dans son champ de vision guidant Sakura en conséquence. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait parfaitement compris son manège et tentait de lutter mais en vain. Elle accentua ses gestes tendres mais là, encore sans succès. Bien au contraire, chacun d'entre eux eut le don d'agacer Naruto. Il avait l'impression de brûler, supportant de moins en moins cela. Il aurait été enchanté que cela se produise autrefois mais plus maintenant. Le fait que la rose se soit servie de lui l'avait échaudé et là encore, il se demandait si c'était encore un jeu pour elle. C'était beaucoup trop récent encore dans son esprit.

De plus, une autre brûlure se ressentait au fond de ses entrailles. Voir d'autres hommes danser avec Hinata, la toucher, même si c'était des amis de longue date, le faisait grogner dans sa barbe. Il en devenait brutal avec Sakura. Cette dernière lui posa les mains sur ses joues pour le forcer à la regarder. Cela durait quelques secondes avant que la douce voix heureuse d'Hinata l'arrachait de nouveau à la vision des yeux verts de sa cavalière. Naruto avait de plus en plus envi de la laisser en plan pour arracher la Hyuga à l'emprise de ses compagnons. La Haruno perdait de plus en plus patience. Celle-ci prit fin quand l'Uzumaki, ne se préoccupant plus de sa cavalière, s'éloigna d'elle sans la prévenir. Sakura lui prit le bras en l'interpellant.

"- Naruto, qu'est-ce tu fais ?

\- Sakura, lâche-moi. Je t'ai accordé plus d'une danse contrairement à ma résolution. J'ai envi de...

\- Ta résolution ?, la coupa-t-elle.

\- Oui, ma résolution, confirma le blond. Sakura, ne pense pas que parce que je t'ai pardonnée, j'ai oublié que tu t'ais servi de moi il n'y a pas si longtemps pour atteindre Sasuke. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul avec tout ça et dans mes sentiments. Tu ne m'aides pas à me collant ainsi.

\- Mais tu m'aimes. Quand tu as affirmé que je n'étais pas ta copine pour me préoccuper de ce qui te touchait, cela m'a fait mal et je suis prête à le devenir. Tu m'as énormément manqué ces dernières semaines.

\- Et Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il. As-tu oublié tes sentiments pour lui ?

-... Cela n'a pas d'importance... Il ne veut pas de moi de toute façon alors autant que je t'accorde une chance de me rendre heureuse. Et je sais que je le serai auprès du grand officier que tu vas devenir. C'est toujours ce que tu voulais, non, me rendre heureuse ?

\- C'est toujours ce que je veux..."

A cette phrase, Sakura eut un petit sourire triomphant mais il disparut petit à petit quand Naruto reprit la parole.

"- Cependant, il existe différente manière de rendre quelqu'un heureux, même en restant simplement un ami, tant qu'on est un soutien inflexible, lui affirma le blond. De plus, ne me dis pas que tes sentiments pour Sasuke n'ont aucune importance alors que c'est faux.

\- ...

\- Tu vois, tu ne sais pas quoi dire car tu sais que j'ai raison, souffla Naruto le plus sérieusement du monde. Tu m'aurais proposée de devenir ma petite amie il y a quelques années, j'aurais sauté de joie. Cependant, je suis heureux que ce ne fût pas le cas.

\- Pour... pourquoi, n'en revenait pas Sakura de l'entendre faire preuve d'autant de maturité.

\- Car je n'aurai pas supporté de ne pas avoir confiance en toi et de me demander si oui ou non, tu étais vraiment amoureuse de moi, doutant de toi à longueur de journée. J'aurai eu trop peur de te découvrir au détour d'un couloir au cou de Sasuke, te moquant de moi, lui expliqua l'Uzumaki. De plus, être ton plan B, très peu pour moi.

\- Ça, c'était avant mais aujourd'hui, je...

\- Aujourd'hui, rien n'a changé, la coupa Naruto. Tu serais prête à me laisser tomber pour le rejoindre s'il venait à se déclarer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis ainsi. Cependant, ce n'est pas la seule raison à mon besoin de faire le point.

\- Et quelle est-elle, je peux savoir, fit Sakura un peu furieuse de constater qu'elle avait encore échoué.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir vraiment aimée un jour, lui avoua Naruto en plongeant son regard sur elle. Je veux pouvoir aimer et être aimé sans vivre dans le doute et afin d'éviter des souffrances inutiles à tout le monde. Et puis, j'avoue ... qu'une autre personne... m'attire.

\- Quoi ?! Mais qui ?

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance et tu n'as pas à le savoir... Sakura, j'ai besoin de temps et d'espace pour réfléchir et savoir vers qui va mon coeur."

Ces dernières affirmations la rendirent muette libérant l'Uzumaki de son emprise. Sachant qu'elles avaient dû la blesser, celui-ci s'en voulut mais d'un autre côté, il fallait qu'il se montre clair avec elle. Il se devait de ne plus se laisser mener par le bout de nez par la rose sous prétexte qu'il aimait, enfin s'il l'avait vraiment aimée. Cela faisait souffrir une autre jeune femme au coeur le plus pur qu'il avait rencontré. Pensant à elle, son regard se porta sur Hinata. Virevoltant, la jeune Hyuga se laissait guider par ses cavaliers et les notes de musique. Elle se sentait légère et ses soucis étaient oubliés pendant quelque temps. Hypnotisé par la vision de ses longs cheveux flottant à chaque mouvement de son corps et par ses hanches se balançant au rythme de la chanson, Naruto se mouva, attiré inexorablement par cette déesse de grâce et de beauté.

Sakura le vit ainsi se diriger vers sa rivale et s'en mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire un scandale devant tout le monde. En réalité, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise le nom de celle qui était entrain de le lui voler. Elle la connaissait et c'était Hinata. Elle en était presque sure. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'éclat de ses yeux bleus quand il la regardait. Sa jalousie explosa et ce fut en maugréant dans sa barbe qu'elle partit se prendre un verre et pourquoi pas deux pour calmer ses nerfs. La rose était prête à tout pour avoir gain de cause. Elle savait Naruto capable d'être jaloux alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser un autre homme pour cela. Si ce stratagème n'avait pas marché avec Sasuke, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne fonctionnerait pas avec son frère de coeur. De plus, elle avait le candidat idéal pour cela. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas tord mais elle se trompait sur la femme bénéficiant de ce sentiment de possession.

Pendant ce temps, l'Uzumaki s'était arrêté sur le chemin qui l'amenait à sa douce amie. Il hésitait. En effet, il se demandait s'il était bienvenue de sa part de l'inviter à danser juste après Sakura. Hinata pourrait penser qu'elle n'était que le lot de consolation et blessée comme elle devait certainement l'être, elle le repousserait. En cet instant, il réalisa que son coeur était serré par l'appréhension. Un rejet de sa part lui ferait-il plus mal que celui de Sakura ? Cependant, il avait terriblement envi de la sentir contre lui et de ne plus la voir dans les bras de Kiba ou Shino. Il brûlait de jalousie. Naruto prit alors sa décision et fit un pas quand il fut interrompu par un cri.

"- Ouah ! Sakura, tu m'invites vraiment à danser avec toi ! Comme je suis heureux ! La flamme de la jeunesse a encore triomphé !

\- Lee, je t'en prie, tu me gènes," fit la rose, en rougissant de honte d'être le centre d'intérêt de toute la salle.

En effet, tout le monde s'était arrêté pour regarder ce couple de danseurs improbable se rendre sur la piste de danse et commencer à se mouvoir. Lee avait les larmes aux yeux d'avoir été choisi par Sakura. Il faut dire qu'il en était fou amoureux depuis l'école et avait toujours voulu son bonheur, quitte à la laisser à un autre, qui plus est, si c'était un de ses amis. Ce qu'ignorait royalement l'Haruno. Trop concentrée à chasser les plus populaires, elle n'avait jamais daigné considérer l'amour pur et vrai que lui portait le disciple de Gaï, leur ancien professeur d'EPS. Cependant, tant qu'elle était célibataire, le jeune homme n'abandonnait pas et la couvrait de présents et d'attention, tout en lui laissant assez de liberté pour qu'elle fasse un choix non imposé.

Naruto fronça les sourcils à cette image. Sakura le prenait vraiment pour un idiot si elle pensait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas compris son petit jeu. Elle faisait la même erreur qu'avec Sasuke. Mais pourquoi ? Cela n'avait pas de sens pour lui, à moins de vouloir le rendre jaloux. D'ailleurs, il constata qu'il ne l'était pas du tout à l'image de Sakura dansant avec son meilleur camarade de sport, tout comme lors de la boîte de nuit. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'en imposant ses désirs, elle serait heureuse ou qu'elle ferait le bonheur de quelqu'un ? L'Uzumaki avait subitement envi de l'empoigner pour avoir des réponses à ses questions et qu'elle arrête de jouer avec les sentiments des autres mais une voix colérique le retint.

"- Quel idiot. Je ne comprends pas comment Lee peut être aussi aveugle. Sakura se moque de lui et il ne voit rien ou du moins, il ne veut rien voir.

\- Neji, soit indulgent avec lui. Il est juste amoureux mais tu as raison, il me fait aussi de la peine. Il nous faudra être présent pour lui le jour où il tombera de son nuage et qu'il ouvrira les yeux."

C'était Hinata qui venait de rabrouer gentiment son cousin. Naruto fut touché par sa sollicitude à toujours penser aux autres alors qu'elle même a dû faire face à son propre aveuglement. Comme elle a du en souffrir et il n'avait pour le moment rien fait pour se faire pardonner. Oubliant quelque peu Sakura et Lee, il reprit son ascension en écoutant toujours leur discussion.

"- Je ne laisserai pas tomber mon meilleur ami, soit en sûr, affirma Neji. Je refuse qu'elle lui fasse du mal comme à toi.

\- Neji..., protesta Hinata qui n'avait pas envi qu'on lui rappelle ses mauvais souvenirs.

\- Quoi ?! C'est vrai. En tournant autour de Naruto qui était aussi aveugle que Lee, Sakura s'en est prit indirectement à toi alors qu'elle connaissait tes sentiments. Si c'était une réelle amie, elle aurait dû arrêter de lancer des faux espoirs au baka et t'aider à le conquérir. Mais non, elle a préféré faire sa reine des abeilles.

\- Je t'en prie, Neji, supplia sa cousine. Je comprends ta colère car tu as toujours voulu me protéger mais pas de sermon ce soir. De plus, on ne peut forcer une personne à vous aimer donc cela n'aurait rien changé que Sakura m'aide ou pas. Naruto était amoureux d'elle et peut-être encore aujourd'hui.

\- Mouais, douta le Hyuga. Dis tout de suite que Sakura a fait en sorte que Naruto reste son petit chien, oui !

\- Neji, s'il te plaît, insista Hinata, des larmes de supplique dans les yeux. Profitons de la soirée.

\- Hinata a raison", intervint Kiba qui prenant la jeune femme par la taille, l'entraîna de nouveau dans la danse en compagnie de Shino.

Neji préféra les observer, surtout qu'il fut rejoint par Tenten qui le voyant en colère, fit son possible pour le calmer. La conversation espionnée eut le don d'arrêter de nouveau Naruto. Les yeux écarquillés et la respiration coupée, il était incapable de faire de nouveau un geste. Les paroles du Huyga confirmaient ses craintes. Hinata avait vécu dans la douleur en partie à cause de lui et du comportement des plus ambigües de Sakura. Il devait reconnaître que son ami aux yeux blancs avait parfaitement raison. D'un autre côté, la maturité n'avait pas été la plus grand de ses qualités à l'adolescence et même avant. Sasuke qui l'avait vu approcher, quittant le groupe des danseurs, l'aborda.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à te statufier ainsi. Tu es venu pour inviter Hinata à danser, non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici au lieu d'être déjà entrain de la faire virevolter ?

\- ... Tu crois... qu'elle... me déteste ou... qu'elle m'en... veut ? L'interrogea Naruto en laissant de côté ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Hinata, te détester ?!... Tu me fais bien rire. Elle est incapable de te haïr, par contre son cousin..., le taquina l'Uchiha.

\- Pourtant, elle a toutes les raisons de le faire et Neji aussi, se résigna l'Uzumaki en baissant la tête. Sans le vouloir, je l'ai fait souffrir alors comment veux-tu que j'arrive comme une fleur pour lui demander une danse ?

\- Parce que tu es Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, celui qui n'abandonne jamais et qui tient toujours ses promesses, renchérit Sasuke. Mais surtout, Hinata est loin d'être rancunière tant que tu fais tout pour te faire pardonner. De plus, elle n'espère que ça et qu'enfin, tu l'as traite comme elle devrait l'être et à égalité avec les autres. Elle n'attend pas des faveurs, juste d'être reconnue par toi à sa juste valeur.

\- Ouais, tu as tout à fait raison, s'enhardit le blond encouragé par son meilleur ami. J'y vais et je lui fais passer une excellente soirée. Si ce n'est pas encore en tant que petit-ami, ce sera en tant qu'ami."

Sasuke lui tapa l'épaule de son poing pour lui apporter soutien et courage avant de le voir enfin se diriger vers Hinata. Elle s'était arrêtée de danser pour se reposer un peu. Il sourit discrètement en repensant aux paroles de son frère de coeur. Inconsciemment, ce dernier avait dit "pas encore en tant que petit-ami". Sans le savoir, Naruto était déjà accroc à Hinata mais il ne l'avait pas encore réalisé pleinement et consciemment. Il espérait juste que le chewing-gum qui leur servait d'amie d'enfance ne viendrait pas tout gâcher. D'ailleurs, l'Uchiha regrettait un peu le temps où les sentiments ne pourrissaient pas encore leur relation.

Tout comme la rose, il voulait que tout soit comme autrefois mais pas pour les même raisons. Lui voulait que les tensions disparaissent et qu'ils puissent vivre tranquillement avec d'autres membres auprès de leur trio. Hinata serait une bonne recrue, surtout si elle rendait heureux Naruto. Sakura, quand à elle, voulait malheureusement et dans une vision égoïste, obtenir l'attention des deux garçons et en être le centre névralgique sans tenir compte des autres. La comparaison de Neji était des plus valables. Sasuke espérait également que l'Haruno puisse enfin ouvrir les yeux. Pour le moment, il rejoignit Juugo qui servait de DJ le temps de leur petite soirée intime.

Naruto était arrivé devant le groupe où se trouvait Hinata. Cette dernière l'avait vu approcher de loin et ce fut les joues rougissantes qu'elle avait observé son approche à travers sa franche. En effet, toujours aussi timide avec le blond malgré l'amélioration de leur relation, elle avait quelque peu baissé la tête. Le jeune blond s'arrêta alors que Neji l'interpella d'un ton quelque peu aigre du fait qu'il n'est pas vraiment réussi à se calmer totalement.

"- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Super l'accueil, fit ce dernier. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave car je pense que je peux le comprendre.

Neji haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension, ne sachant pas que sa conversation d'avec sa cousine avait été espionnée.

\- Je voudrai demander une faveur à Hinata si cela ne te dérange pas," continua Naruto en se fixant la jeune femme.

A cette phrase, celle-ci se tendit. Une faveur mais laquelle ? Elle qui avait pensé qu'il allait lui annoncer qu'il avait choisi Sakura au vu de ce qu'elle avait observé ce soir. Apparemment, elle se trompait à moins que sa faveur concernait son couple nouvellement formé.

"- Hinata, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?" entendit-elle en voyant la main du jeune homme s'avancer vers elle afin de l'inciter à accepter l'invitation.

Cette demande et ce geste firent relever la tête de la Hyuga qui fixa Naruto avant de regarder de nouveau le bras tendu. Elle fit encore une fois un aller-retour avant de s'arrêter sur son visage. Ce dernier était souriant même si une angoisse grandissait dans ses entrailles. Hinata mettait énormément de temps pour lui répondre, enfin il avait l'impression que cela durait une éternité. Le silence se fit lourd, si lourd qu'il perdit progressivement son sourire pensant qu'elle allait refuser au final. Sa déception était plus que grande mais il trouva la force de prendre la parole.

"- Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée."

Naruto allait faire demi-tour quand il sentit qu'on le retenait par le bas de son t-shirt. Il tourna sa tête d'un quart de tour et vit de fins doigts empoignés son vêtement. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le poignet, l'avant-bras et le bras pour enfin visualiser l'épaule et le doux visage d'Hinata. Celui-ci était rouge et quelque peu rabaissé mais sa poigne était déterminée. Le jeune homme écarquilla quelque peu les yeux s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi de ce geste. Elle l'avait rejetée, enfin il le croyait. Son suspens prit fin quand elle prit la parole.

"- Je... veux bien... Enfin, je serai heureuse d'être ta cavalière pour cette danse."

Un grand sourire orna de nouveau la face de Naruto qui lui tendit de nouveau la main qu'elle saisit délicatement et tremblante. L'Uzumaki la guida vers la piste. Au moment où il se mit en face d'elle la musique changea. Les premières notes d'une chanson romantique se firent entendre. Le blond se fit presque un tortis colis en regardant dans la direction du Dj. Il vit Sasuke qui sourit malicieusement. Son frère de coeur comprit qu'il avait suggéré à Juugo de modifier la musique pour lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui en vouloir ou le remercier. En tout cas, il se concentra de nouveau sur Hinata qui était devenue une véritable pivoine. La voyant aussi gênée et ne voulant pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit, il mit une main sur sa nuque en signe de nervosité avant de lui parler.

"- Tu sais, je ne t'oblige à rien. Si tu ne veux pas danser avec moi un slow, je le comprendrais. C'est assez gênant au vu de notre situation."

Hinata lui fut grès de cette attention. Cependant, à la surprise de son cavalier, elle s'avança contre lui et posa une main sur son épaule alors que l'autre lui saisit délicatement la sienne. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour l'inviter à la guider pour cette danse romantique. Elle rêvait de danser entre ses bras depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'allait pas rater peut-être la seule occasion de le faire. Naruto plongea son regard dans le sien. Les prunelles des yeux de sa cavalière brillaient d'une telle intensité, la lumière de la salle se reflétant dedans, qu'il ne put résister à son appel. Sa main libre se leva doucement et entoura la taille fine d'Hinata. D'un mouvement sec, il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle poussa un petit cri. A cela, le blond sourit avant de commencer à la faire virevolter doucement au rythme lent de la musique.

Au fil des pas, Hinata se détendit et apprécia la chaleur de Naruto qui l'envahissait. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, à part que dans ses rêves, il finissait par lui faire l'amour. A l'évocation de ce souvenir, elle rougit encore plus et se sentit toute chose. Elle aimerait tant qu'il soit son premier et son unique mais l'ombre de Sakura planait derrière elle qu'elle en trembla. Elle s'en voulait en cet instant de douter de l'honnêteté de Naruto. Elle devait lui faire confiance et bientôt, elle l'espérait, elle saura à quelle sauce elle sera croquée, même si l'attente était difficile. Ce frissonnement fut perçu par Naruto dont l'esprit essayait d'en déterminer l'origine. Ce n'était pas le froid vu que ce soir d'été était plutôt doux. Est-ce ce qui s'est passé avec Sakura ? La culpabilité lui donna envi de vomir. Heureusement, il n'en fit rien et préféra lui parler.

"- Je suis désolée, Hinata.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna la jeune Hyuga. De quoi ?

\- De t'avoir demandée d'attendre et de l'attitude de Sakura. Je l'ai encore laissée me dominer en acceptant de danser avec elle alors que je devais aussi prendre mes distances avec elle... Je sais que cela a dû te blesser.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je te l'ai dit, c'est normal de vouloir prendre du recul pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Pour Sakura, je ne t'en veux pas. Elle est important pour toi. De plus, il est difficile de lui résister. Elle a souvent ce qu'elle veut, dit Hinata que cet aveu écorchait.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je t'ai promis une réponse claire mais pour cela, je ne dois pas la laisser m'influencer et m'embrouiller en se servant de mes pseudos sentiments pour elle, affirma l'Uzumaki. Je tiens toujours mes promesses et celle-ci ne fera pas exception à la règle.

\- Oh Naruto, sanglota presque la jeune femme. Je te dois aussi des excuses.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je m'en veux d'avoir douté de toi. Quand je t'ai vu danser avec Sakura, elle si sensuelle, je me suis imaginée qu'elle était ton choix et que tu m'abandonnais encore dans l'ignorance de mon sort... Je suis désolée, Naruto, murmura sa cavalière, alors qu'une goutte d'eau se déversa sur sa joue.

-... Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, affirma tendrement Naruto en lui séchant ses larmes du doigt. Toutes ces années d'ignorance durant lesquels j'ai couru derrière une fille qui s'est jouée de moi, m'aveuglant à tout ce qui m'entourait, ont dû t'ébranler. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, à part l'immaturité de mon coeur et de mon esprit. Arriveras-tu à me pardonner ?

\- Je t'ai déjà pardonnée, Naruto, le rassura-t-elle, l'émoi dans la voix.

\- Merci Hinata. Tu as vraiment le coeur sur la main," termina-t-il en lui caressant la joue alors qu'elle avait posé sa main libre sur son torse, l'autre toujours sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme la serra encore plus contre lui de son bras tenant sa taille de guêpe. Bercée par la musique, Hinata posa doucement sa tête contre les pectoraux de l'Uzumaki humant son odeur et écoutant son coeur battre. A ce contact, un frisson le parcourut. Il avait envi de plus mais se retint avec la force de toute sa volonté. Il posa alors sa main non occupée sur la sienne alors que son menton se positionna dans ses cheveux bleutés. Les deux danseurs restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, ne se rendant pas compte du défilement de plusieurs chansons et l'arrêt des slows. Ils étaient dans une bulle, voyageant dans un univers où tout le reste n'existait plus, y compris leurs amis.

La plupart d'entre eux qui les observait avait le sourire aux lèvres et le regard attendri. Neji était heureux pour sa cousine mais restait prudent tellement la peur de la voir souffrir encore une fois l'envahissait. Il savait pertinemment que Sakura aux dires de Tenten n'allait pas rester tranquille dans son coin. D'ailleurs, cette dernière fulminait à ce spectacle. Elle avait arrêté de danser avec Lee au moment où elle vit Hinata dans les bras de Naruto, constatant que son plan avait encore échoué. Cependant, elle ne s'avouait pas encore vaincue.

Quand au couple toujours collé-serré, il virevoltait profitant de la proximité de l'autre. La Hyuga décala doucement sa tête et la levant un peu, plongea son regard dans celui hypnotique de son partenaire. Ce dernier se noyait littéralement dans ses prunelles quand il fixa les lèvres d'Hinata. Elles lui donnaient l'impression d'être l'incarnation même de la douceur, et de la tentation. Oubliant sa résolution et n'y tenant plus, Naruto approcha doucement son visage de sa cavalière. Celle-ci avait vu son mouvement et bien qu'angoissée par la suite possible, ne se déroba pas, imprégnée qu'elle était par l'atmosphère sensuelle qui les entourait. Hinata ferma ses yeux et tendit doucement sa bouche vers lui. Comprenant qu'elle l'autorisait à aller plus loin, il continua son avancée en gardant entrouvert ses prunelles afin de profiter au maximum de la vision de la jeune femme devant lui.

Quand soudain, un liquide froid la fit sursauter et pousser un cri de stupeur. Hinata se déroba à l'étreinte de Naruto qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Ce fut en clignant des yeux qu'il entendit une voix bien connue de lui.

"- Oh, je suis désolée, Hinata. J'ai trébuché et j'ai laissé mon verre se renverser sur toi. Tu m'excuses, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh..., Sakura,.. je... Tenta cette dernière de sortir de son étonnement, les bras écartés en regardant la tâche se formant sur sa robe blanche.

\- En tout cas, tu dois faire des heureux avec ce qu'on peut apercevoir sous le tissu. Tu as une sacrée poitrine. J'en suis presque jalouse. Dis, c'est en les faisant tripoter qu'ils sont devenus aussi gros ? Mais non, que je suis bête, cela ne peut être cela. Tu es toujours vierge. A ton âge, c'est triste. Tu ne trouves pas, Naruto ?"

Ainsi interpellé, ce dernier ne sut pas quoi dire, subjugué par la vision devant lui. Hinata n'en revenait pas des paroles qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Sakura sous-entendait qu'elle avait des relations sexuelles et avec plusieurs hommes qui plus est. Honteuse de s'être en partie dévoilée aux yeux de Naruto, elle croisa les bras devant elle, tentant de cacher ses seins. Le silence de Naruto fut un poignard dans le coeur de la Hyuga. La pensée qu'il puisse penser la même chose la mortifia. Elle fit un pas en arrière mais la rose ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre la fuite reprenant la parole.

"- A moins que je me trompe et que tu te joues de nous en cachant ta vraie nature. Tu es peut-être une croqueuse d'hommes."

Humiliée devant et par l'homme qu'elle aimait, les yeux remplis de larmes, Hinata prit ses jambes à son cou et se dirigea en courant vers la salle de bain. Ce mouvement fit revenir le blond à la réalité et prendre conscience des paroles de Sakura. Cette dernière était entrain de rire, stoppant nette la musique et attirant l'attention de tous leurs amis. Tout ceux qui étaient assez près, comme Neji, Tenten, Kiba et Shino, pour entendre l'attaque étaient à la fois estomaqués et furieux par la méchanceté dont ils furent témoins. Sasuke qui surveillait de loin et se doutant du déroulement, se précipita vers une chambre. Les autres regardaient la suite des événements, voulant comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils purent ainsi entendre Naruto parler.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Sakura ? Ça ne va pas dans ta tête de t'attaquer à Hinata comme ça, en l'insultant et sans aucune raison !

\- Ben quoi, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Et puis, tu ne m'as pas contredit donc c'est que tu penses comme moi, non ?"

A cette question, l'Uzumaki se tendit en réalisant qu'en effet, il était resté immobile, sans défendre sa douce amie alors qu'un instant plus tôt, il était sur le point de l'embrasser. La culpabilité revint au galop au fond de lui, s'en voulant à mort. Il devait absolument lui présenter ses excuses et cela sur le champ mais avant...

"- Et bien non, contre-attaqua-t-il. Hinata ne fait pas parti de ces filles qui ouvrent les jambes devant les hommes sans aucun respect pour elle-même. Je la connais contrairement à toi. Elle n'est comme ça car elle s'estime et se respecte, contrairement à toi.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Je me respecte, vociféra Sakura.

\- Ah oui ?! Pourtant, c'est toi qui te comporte comme une garce pour ne pas dire autre chose et qui se sert d'autrui pour arriver à tes fins, pas Hinata, se mit en colère Naruto. Ne t'avises plus de l'insulter devant moi, tu entends sinon tu peux dire adieu à notre amitié."

Le blond allait faire un pas vers la sortie de la pièce qu'il sentit la rose le retenir par le bras.

"- Sakura, lâche-moi.

\- Pas avant que tu me dises si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi.

\- J'aimerai te dire que non mais ce serait un mensonge, souffla Naruto, toujours en colère à la fois contre elle et contre lui-même. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cela ne te ressemble pas et que tu te montres des plus injustes. Tu dois ouvrir les yeux sur ton comportement. Tu t'attaques à une innocente juste parce que je ne réponds plus à tes moindres désirs. C'est à moi que tu devrais t'en prendre et non à Hinata.

\- Mais tu ne vois pas qu'elle veut t'éloigner de moi, et...

\- Sakura, je te l'ai déjà expliquée, c'est moi qui ais besoin de m'éloigner et non elle qui exige quoi que ce soit de moi, l'interrompit-il. Hinata en souffre tout autant si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué mais malgré ses sentiments pour moi, elle l'accepte, respectant ma décision.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es au courant de son amour pour toi ?! S'étonna Sakura.

\- ... Oui, avoua Naruto après avoir hésité un instant.

\- Alors c'est bien d'Hinata dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, réalisa la rose en baissant les yeux remplis de rage et de larmes. Ses doutes étaient confirmés.

\- Oui, affirma l'Uzumaki.

\- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda la rose furieuse, le coeur serré d'appréhension et de peur de se retrouver la dernière célibataire.

\- Pft, j'aimerai aussi avoir la réponse à cette question. Ceci dit, ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'elle m'est très chère, tout comme toi, si ce n'est plus," reconnut le blond avec une petite tristesse dans la voix, due à son indécision.

Naruto ne rajouta rien d'autres et se précipita en grandes enjambées suivant la direction prise par sa douce amie. L'incompréhension l'habitant, l'assistance qui n'était pas au courant des détails le suivit du regard. Tous avaient juste compris qu'un triangle amoureux venait de voir le jour entre Naruto, Sakura et Hinata. 


	6. Une soirée de confessions

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Quelques réponses aux réflexions que j'ai reçu en commentaire.

Scorpon : C'est vrai que Sakura a un rôle plus que négatif dans mon histoire. Il me fallait bien une méchante mais surtout une personne qui reflète le comportement que malheureusement certaines personnes adoptent. Ce que je trouve triste d'ailleurs. Je les plains car elles ne connaîtront peut-être jamais ce qui les rendent véritablement heureuses. Cela doit être épuisant de toujours être sur la défensive et de cacher leur véritable personnalité.

Sakka Sensei : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. L'amour mérite qu'on se batte pour lui mais pas jusqu'à dénigrer, blesser physiquement ou psychologiquement les autres. Je préfère de loin la méthode que j'emploie pour Hinata qui montre à Naruto qui elle est vraiment avec ses défauts et ses qualités mais surtout ce qu'elle est capable de faire pour lui : le défendre, le soutenir, être présente auprès de lui, être plus attentionnée au bien-être de Naruto qu'au sien... Elle lui laisse sa liberté de penser. Sakura en réalité enchaîne Naruto le maintenant prisonnier de sa volonté et cela malgré ses sentiments. Nous sommes tous des êtres libres qui refusent de se faire enfermer et c'est notre instinct qui nous crie de fuir les êtres qui veulent nous entraver. L'amour est égoïste car nous voulons une affection exclusive mais il doit être aussi un monde où les prisons psychologiques n'existent pas. Il faut trouver un juste milieu entre égoïsme et liberté. Plus on enferme l'autre, plus il cherchera à fuir. C'est pourquoi l'amour n'est pas chose facile car il est toujours difficile de faire la part des choses et de trouver le juste milieu.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, Hinata était dans la salle de bain de la demeure des Uchiwa à tenter d'essuyer la tâche. Malheureusement, l'alcool collait ses vêtements et les imprégnait d'une odeur à lui en donner la migraine. N'étant pas habituée à boire des boissons fortement alcoolisées, elle sentait la tête lui tourner. Cependant, ce ne fut pas cela qui la fit la plus souffrir. Son visage était défiguré par les larmes et la tristesse de s'être faite ainsi humilier. La Hyuga était entrain de vivre un rêve et avait failli embrasser Naruto. Peut-être que ce baiser manqué aurait été le début d'une belle aventure à deux. Mais non, Sakura avait tout gâché, jalouse qu'elle était. Hinata ne comprenait pas son comportement puéril. Son amie, enfin si elle pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, donnait l'impression d'être restée mentalement dans ses années de lycée. Elle faisait preuve d'une telle immaturité, contrairement aux autres qui avaient accepté de grandir, dont Naruto.

En pensant à lui, la Hyuga se demandait si cela valait vraiment le coup de s'accrocher autant à son amour. Au vu de la situation, n'avait-il pas que de la souffrance au bout du chemin ? Elle n'était même pas sur que Naruto puisse ressentir des sentiments amoureux à son égard. Il lui en donnait l'impression, surtout après la tentative de tantôt. Cependant, était-ce vraiment son désir le plus profond de l'embrasser ou avait-il été juste poussé par l'ambiance plus que romantique entre eux ? Hinata souffla quelque peu tout en continuant de nettoyer sa robe. Malheureusement, son entreprise ne faisait qu'accentuer l'humidification du tissu qui révélait de plus en plus les attributs qui lui offraient à sa féminité une image des plus voluptueuses.

Contrairement, aux autres filles de son cercle d'amis, elle avait du mal à accepter son corps qu'elle trouvait trop volumineux, surtout au niveau de la poitrine. C'était surtout cette dernière qui lui posait le plus de souci. Déjà, elle avait du mal à trouver des soutien-gorges à sa taille mais surtout à des prix abordables. De plus, elle devait supporter les regards lubriques que certains hommes lui lançaient. Au temps du lycée, Hinata avait bien tenté quelque fois de mettre des vêtements un peu plus ajustés pour attirer l'attention d'un certain blondinet. Cependant, ce fut que des tentatives d'attouchements et d'harcèlement qu'elle avait reçu comme récompense de la part de lycéens pervers, ainsi que des insultes de filles jalouses de sa plastique.

Encore une fois, sa virginité fut préservée par Naruto qui l'avait défendue en se battant contre certains d'entre eux qui s'étaient montrés trop insistants. Depuis, elle avait caché son corps derrière des vêtements larges, enfin, jusqu'à récemment. Sous les conseils de Tenten, la Hyuga l'avait suivie dans les magasins et avait accepté de changer de style. Conformément à son tempérament discret, son choix s'était porté sur du classique qui était à la fois décontracté et chic, révélant juste ce qu'il faut ni plus, ni moins. Cela avait été des plus judicieux car elle se sentait elle-même dans ses nouveaux vêtements, ainsi que plus confiante. De plus, ils avaient l'air de faire l'unanimité auprès de son amour de toujours, au vu de sa façon de la regarder de la tête au pied à chaque fois qu'elle abordait une nouvelle tenue.

Exaspérée de n'arriver à rien, Hinata cessa son entreprise et s'appuyant sur le bord de l'évier se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas franchir la porte de la salle d'eau dans cet état, avec une robe faisant voir ses sous-vêtements. Elle allait désespérer quand elle entendit quelques coups à la porte et une voix l'appeler.

"- Hinata ! Hinata !

\- Na... Naruto, c'est bien toi ?

\- Oui, lui répondit-il. Comment ça va ?

\- Euh,..., je...

\- Question idiote, hein ? Ce n'est pas la peine de répondre. Je crois avoir deviné, lui assura Naruto. Euh,..., Sasuke m'a refilé un sac contenant une tenue de rechange... Enfin, si cela t'intéresse."

En effet, après avoir quitté, énervé, Sakura, le blond s'était dirigé vers la pièce où s'était réfugiée Hinata. Il avait croisé son frère de coeur sortant d'une des chambres de la demeure. Il avait un sac à la main. Le voyant, ce dernier l'avait interpellé.

"- Naruto, tu vas voir Hinata ?

\- Oui, je veux savoir comment elle se sent mais surtout m'excuser... encore.

\- T'excuser ? Pourquoi ?

\- Sakura lui a reproché d'être encore vierge à son âge tout en l'insultant, lui apprit l'Uzumaki. Elle a même voulu la faire passer pour une fille facile.

\- Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas vraiment à toi de lui présenter des excuses, mais Sakura, lui fit remarquer l'Uchiwa, qui réussit tant bien que mal à cacher sa fureur.

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça... En fait, je n'ai pas ouvert ma bouche quand Sakura a sorti sa langue de vipère de derrière ses dents. Hinata doit surement croire que je nourris les mêmes pensées qu'elle et je me refuse de la laisser comme cela, avoua Naruto, le regard déterminé.

\- Tu n'as rien dit ?! S'étonna Sasuke, habitué de voir le blond sauvé et protégé les opprimés. Cela ne te ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu n'interviennes pas ? Te laisserais-tu influencé par Sakura à ce point ?

\- Bien sur que non. Je suis résolue à ne plus la laisser me mener par le bout du nez. En fait,..., euh... Et bien,..., hésita son meilleur ami, la main sur la nuque, la tête baissé et le visage rougissant. Sakura a renversé tout le contenu de son verre sur Hinata, lui trempant sa robe au niveau de... de... sa poitrine. Et... euh..., disons que..., j'ai été quelque peu... distrait. C'était...

\- N'en dit pas plus, j'ai compris, le coupa Sasuke qui n'avait pas envie d'écouter les détails. D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu assisté à "l'incident" et je suis allée chercher des vêtements de rechange pour Hinata. Tu n'as qu'à aller les lui apporter. Tu en profiteras pour lui parler sans risque de vous faire déranger.

\- Merci, tu es un frère, mon pote," le remercia Naruto en se saisissant du sac.

Le blond avait salué l'Uchiwa une dernière fois avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain, refuge de la Hyuga pour l'heure. Le ténébreux l'avait regardé s'éloigner, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que Naruto était bien sourd et aveugle à ses propres sentiments. Il priait pour qu'enfin, il les réalise. Il n'était pas resté longtemps souriant quand l'image de Sakura lui vint à l'esprit. Il allait devoir s'en charger car il refusait qu'elle puisse souiller de son attitude des plus odieuses la maison de ses défunts parents où s'entassaient les souvenirs heureux de son enfance. Il était parti donc vers l'immense salon où se déroulait la soirée et qui ne laissait plus échapper le son de la musique mais une voix des plus furieuses.

Ce fut ainsi que Naruto s'était trouvé devant une porte, hésitant à toquer. Ses mains étaient moites et la nervosité lui tordait les boyaux. Et si elle refusait de l'écouter ou de lui pardonner ? Et si son silence avait gâché leur relation ? Et si tout était perdu et qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui ? A cette dernière question, il se tendit. Pourquoi une telle pensée alors qu'il n'était pas en couple avec elle ? A moins que cela soit son plus secret désir et cela depuis longtemps. Soudain, un sanglot lui parvint aux oreilles provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Il réalisa qu'Hinata pleurait ou tout du moins se retenait de pleurer. Le coeur de Naruto en fut blessé et sortant de son interrogatoire intérieur se résolut à toquer. Elle avait besoin de lui et c'était ça le plus important au final.

Il était maintenant entrain d'attendre en espérant que la jeune femme daigne lui ouvrir pour prendre les vêtements en sa possession. Après un temps de silence, sa patience fut récompensée quand il entendit le cliquetis du verrou et un grincement. Naruto vit alors le visage d'Hinata se présenter dans l'entrebâillement, le corps caché par la porte en bois. Celle-ci le fixa un moment avant de descendre son regard vers le sac qu'il tenait. Elle tendit la main l'invitant ainsi à le lui tendre. L'Uzumaki s'exécuta en reprenant d'une voix douce la parole.

"- Si tu as envie de prendre une douche, je pense que Sasuke n'en verra pas d'inconvénients. Des serviettes sont rangées dans le placard, si tu veux.

\- Merci. Je pense que j'en ai effectivement besoin, l'informa Hinata, en rougissant et en saisissant ses nouveaux vêtements avant de clôturer la porte de nouveau.

\- Je vais t'attendre car j'aimerai te parler ensuite. Ce sera mieux qu'à travers une cloison, lui dit Naruto.

\- D'accord," lui répondit la jeune femme.

Cette dernière avait rassemblé tout son courage pour ouvrir l'accès et ainsi se retrouver devant Naruto. Elle était extrêmement nerveuse de se présenter à lui dans cet état. Cependant, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle ne pouvait rester ainsi et avait accepté la bouée de secours tendue par le jeune homme. Hinata était maintenant entrain de quitter sa robe souillée et de rentrer dans la cabine de douche. Elle se rendit compte que derrière la porte, Naruto allait certainement entendre l'eau coulée. Elle en rougit et désireuse de ne pas trop le faire attendre, ouvrit les robinets pour se laver le plus rapidement possible. Le contact du liquide chaud eut le don de la détendre qu'elle en ferma les yeux.

Au fil des secondes, elle s'imagina le blond rentrer doucement dans la salle d'eau et la rejoindre sous le jet, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps. La Huyga fantasmait les mains de Naruto sur elle, la faisant voyager dans le pays du plaisir. Ce fut en réalisant qu'elle commençait à se caresser qu'elle s'arrêta. Ce fut quelque peu honteuse d'avoir osé ce genre de pensée concernant celui qui résidait derrière la porte, qu'elle se savonna et se rinça promptement. Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule à être dans un état fébrile. L'Uzumaki faisait les cent pas de son côté. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort mais là, c'était une véritable torture dès le moment où il avait entendu le bruit de la douche.

Des images peu catholiques d'une goutte s'écoulant et soulignant chaque courbe d'Hinata lui venaient, anéantissant toutes réflexions. Pourtant, il se devait de garder son sang-froid. Malheureusement, c'était un véritable enfer de les repousser, surtout après la vision qu'il avait eu lors de l'incident d'avec Sakura. Le liquide avait révélé à ses yeux des seins voluptueux comme il les aimait, tenus prisonnier par un soutien-gorge simple et tout de même sexy. A l'instant où il avait vu cette belle poitrine, il avait ressenti une envie impérieuse l'inciter à en connaître la douceur et d'en jauger la fermeté. Ce spectacle l'avait hypnotisé à tel point qu'il n'avait pas réagi tout de suite aux insultes de la rose. Maintenant, il était dans un couloir essayant d'empêcher son sexe de se réveiller tout à fait. Ce n'était pas le moment pour avoir une érection, surtout qu'Hinata pouvait sortir d'un instant à l'autre.

Naruto était tellement plongé dans son monde intérieur pour calmer la bête qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que l'écoulement de l'eau avait cessé. En effet, dans la salle de bain, Hinata avait fini de se doucher et s'était apprêtée avec les vêtements apportés par le blond. Elle se découvrit dans le miroir et les trouva très confortables, lui allant à la perfection, à part peut-être au niveau de la poitrine où elle se sentait un peu oppressé. Elle s'était attendue à se vêtir à la mode masculine mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut tout le contraire. Une main sur la poignée, la Hyuga était maintenant entrain de se préparer mentalement à ouvrir la porte et à faire de nouveau face à Naruto. Elle souffla un bon coup et l'ouvrit doucement.

Le grincement de cette dernière sortit le blond de ses réflexions le faisant quelque peu sursauter. Il était dos à elle pour le moment et ce fut dans un mouvement lent qu'il se retourna. A la vision devant lui, il écarquilla les yeux. Hinata était magnifique dans ses nouveaux vêtements, enfin, comme toujours reconnut-il. En réalité, ce qu'il le surprit le plus, c'était ce qu'avait choisi Sasuke. Devant lui, la jeune femme abordait un chemisier blanc style chinois et une robe tablier d'un vert bouteille. Il connaissait cette tenue. Un silence s'installa durant lequel la jeune femme n'osait pas le regarder.

Elle était là debout, regardant sur le côté, absorbée par la contemplation du parquet du couloir. Face à l'inaction de son camarade, elle se résout à lever les yeux sur lui. La Hyuga en eut le souffle coupé. Naruto avait des étoiles dans les siens et semblait lutter face à leur humidification. Des larmes menaçaient d'apparaître au coin de ses paupières. Inquiète et intriguée, elle s'avança vers lui, oubliant toute timidité, pour lui en demander la raison.

"- Naruto, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air bouleversé. Y-a-t-il un problème ?

\- Non, non, tout va bien. Je t'assure, la contredit le jeune homme, avec émotion dans la voix. C'est juste que... que... J'ai l'impression de revoir ma mère.

\- Ta mère ? Ne comprit pas Hinata.

\- Ce que tu portes, c'était sa tenue préférée quand elle restait à la maison," lui révéla Naruto tendrement.

A cette information, son amie aux cheveux bleutés en fut subjuguée. Elle portait les vêtements de la mère de son amour d'enfance. Elle en trembla d'émotions d'être la cause de l'émoi de ce dernier et le comprit parfaitement. Cependant, une chose l'intriguait.

"- Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais connu tes parents... Enfin, c'est que j'ai entendu dire.

\- Et bien, c'est à la fois vrai et faux, lui expliqua-t-il. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment puisque mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais quatre ans. Cependant, j'ai parfois quelques flashs et Iruka m'en a souvent parlé. Puis, j'ai quelques photos et elle y apparaît souvent dans cette tenue.

\- Mais comment Sasuke a pu les avoir en sa possession ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop. Il faudra que je lui pose la question. En tout cas, cela me fait un peu bizarre de les voir porter mais...

\- Oh, pardon, le coupa Hinata en panique en regardant autour d'elle pour trouver une solution. Tu veux peut-être que je les enlève. Je comprendrai tu sais. Ces vêtements étaient à ta mère alors je vais remettre les miens et...

\- Mais non, l'interrompit à son tour Naruto, en éclatant un peu de rire en la voyant ainsi paniquée. Garde-les. Ils te vont bien, même s'ils paraissent un peu serrés à ce niveau-là."

La jeune femme suivit la direction que pointait le blond de son doigt et rougit en comprenant qu'il désignait sa poitrine. Elle s'empressa de cacher ses seins en le qualifiant dans un murmure de pervers. Saisissant sa gaffe, l'Uzumaki essaya de se rattraper en secouant les mains en signe de négation.

\- Non, non,..., ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que... euh,..., que cela ne me dérange pas du tout si tu les portes. Bien au contraire, je préfère qu'ils servent encore à une personne qui m'est chère plutôt qu'à pourrir dans un placard.

\- Je suis une personne qui lui est chère, murmura Hinata de plus en plus rouge et désireuse de ne pas être entendue mais en vain.

\- ..., hésita Naruto, saisissant la portée des mots qui lui avaient échappés avant de continuer. Oui, tu es une amie précieuse qui n'a rien à envier aux autres femmes."

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait été entendue, la Hyuga le regarda mais une déception habitait son coeur. Elle n'était encore qu'une amie certes précieuse mais juste une amie. Elle en baissa les yeux. Pourquoi un tel poignard alors qu'elle s'était résolue à accepter de n'être que cela pour lui après tout ? Nourrissait-elle trop d'espoir au devant de son comportement des plus ambigus et de l'attente ? Sûrement. L'Uzumaki vit une tristesse au fond des prunelles d'Hinata et sut qu'il avait encore gaffé. Il les accumulait en ce moment et se maudit pour cela. Il reprit la parole après avoir soufflé un bon coup.

"- Hinata,..., je suis encore désolé, vraiment. Mon comportement et mes paroles des derniers mois sont des plus ambigus et doivent te laisser dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. J'en suis conscient mais si je dois aimer, je veux le faire pleinement, sans qu'aucun doute ne plane entre celle que j'aurai choisi et moi. J'espère que tu le comprends.

\- Oui et je ferai preuve de patience, même si j'ai quelque fois des doutes qui me font mal, je l'avoue, lui affirma-t-elle. Je te suis grès de prendre en considération mes peines et de t'en excuser. Il est rare de nos jours de rencontrer des personnes qui assument leurs décisions et leurs conséquences.

\- Je te remercie de ton compliment, même s'il n'est pas totalement vrai, reconnut Naruto. Si j'étais réellement ce type d'homme, j'aurai réagi plus rapidement aux insultes que t'a balancées Sakura. Elle n'avait pas à t'attaquer ainsi sous prétexte que je l'ai repoussée et que je l'ai informée vouloir prendre du recul. Contrairement à toi, elle joue l'incompréhension et ne me laisse pas vraiment tranquille.

\- Oh, tu lui as dit, réalisa la Hyuga qui comprit en partie le comportement de la rose à son égard.

Cette dernière voulait la discrédité aux yeux de l'Uzumaki pour mettre main basse sur lui en toute impunité.

\- Oui, je me devais de me montrer honnête avec vous deux, rajouta le blond. De plus, je ne cautionne pas du tout ce qu'elle t'a dit tout à l'heure.

\- Tu... tu ne crois pas... que je puisse... enfin que je...

\- Que tu es une adepte des coups d'un soir ou d'une relation sans lendemain ? Termina à sa place Naruto comprenant sa gêne. Non, pas du tout. Tu n'es pas ce genre de filles à penser qu'au plaisir. Je ne les juge pas, bien sur, tant que c'est leur choix personnel et qu'elles ne blessent personne, mais je pressens que tu es plus portée sur le romantisme. Je ne me trompe pas, je crois."

A cette affirmation qui sonnait comme une question, Hinata secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il l'avait bien jaugée et en fut heureuse. Cependant, elle n'osa pas lui poser des questions sur sa position sur la virginité. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un garçon qui se moquait de cela et des autres mais c'était une question trop intime à aborder avec lui.

"- Je suis conscient que mon silence pouvait faire croire la contraire et je m'en excuse aussi par la même occasion... J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma soirée à te quémander ton pardon, fit-il quelque peu gêné.

\- Je peux le concevoir. Tu ne voulais sûrement pas blesser Sakura, dit Hinata qui pensait qu'honnêtement, il ait voulu préserver la rose et donc il éprouvait encore de l'amour pour elle.

\- C'est vrai que tu es partie avant que je lui renvoie l'ascenseur. Je t'assure qu'elle est ravie du voyage et de sa petite soirée, lui sourit-il pour la rassurer.

\- Tu m'as défendue, n'en revenait pas la Hyuga, avant de se maudire d'avoir osé douter de Naruto encore une fois. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus dans un sens.

\- Bien sur, un peu tard je le reconnais. En fait, pour te dire la vérité,... j'ai été quelque peu... distrait...

\- Distrait ? Ne comprenait pas la jeune femme.

\- Et bien,..."

Naruto n'osait pas terminer sa phrase et lui avouer qu'il avait lorgné sa poitrine au point qu'il avait eu du mal à avaler sa propre salive. Cependant, Hinata le regardait avec incompréhension avant d'avoir un éclair de génie quand elle constata qu'il louchait sur ses attributs. Son réflexe fut de nouveau croiser ses bras pour cacher ses seins au maximum. Voyant cela, l'Uzumaki se plia pour la énième fois en excuses en accusant son parrain Jiraya de l'avoir sûrement contaminé de sa perversité. Cela fit rire la jeune femme qui eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère et de faire sourire le blond, heureux de l'entendre ainsi s'esclaffer. Finalement, il ria avec elle.

"- Rassure-toi, Naruto. Tu es loin d'être un pervers. Tu es juste un homme comme les autres.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-il. De toute façon, si je devais suivre les traces de Jiraya, tu en seras un peu responsable. Il faut dire, pour ma défense, que la nature t'a bien gâtée à ce niveau-là. Tu en as d'une bonne taille.

\- Pardon ?! Ils sont si gros que ça. Tu... tu trouves cela... vulgaire ou moche, peut-être.

\- Mince,..., ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, paniqua à son tour Naruto, son cerveau marchant à plein régime pour s'échapper de ce traquenard. Tu n'es pas... vulgaire, pas du tout... Ta poitrine est...Elle est magnifique... Je l'aime bien... Mince, qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de ... ?

\- Naruto, calme-toi. Je te taquinais, l'invita Hinata en posant une main sur sa joue en lui souriant. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais affirmer. Nous devrions maintenant rejoindre les autres.

\- Tu as raison. Mademoiselle, puis-je vous proposer mon bras ? Lui proposa le blond.

\- Je vous remercie, monsieur," déclara solennellement la jeune femme en lui faisant une révérence avant de le saisir.

Sur le chemin les menant au salon, le coeur d'Hinata nageait dans le bonheur. Naruto avait plus que sous entendu qu'il appréciait son corps, enfin, surtout sa poitrine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était prête à s'accepter telle qu'elle était puisque cela plaisait à celui qu'elle aimait. Arrivés à bon port, les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Dès leur entrée, ils se sentirent oppressés par l'ambiance des plus tendues et froides. Beaucoup foudroyait du regard Sakura qui tremblait de rage. Cette dernière ne fit qu'augmenter quand elle entrevit Hinata au bras de Naruto venant juste de rentrer. Elle foudroya la Hyuga qui frissonna sous ce regard. Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul.

Sentant cette fuite, l'Uzumaki posa sa main libre sur celle qu'elle voulait dégager de son bras pour l'inciter à la maintenir en place. La jeune femme l'interrogea du regard. Il lui répondit de la même manière lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser impressionner et qu'il était là pour la soutenir. Reconnaissante et son courage regonflé, Hinata en serra même sa prise en affichant un léger sourire. C'est en ne jetant aucun regard sur la rose, l'ignorant royalement, qu'elle suivit Naruto jusqu'à Sasuke. Là, elle fut alpaguée par Tenten qui sauta dans ses bras, l'obligeant à rompre le contact avec son cavalier. Sa meilleure amie était soulagée de l'avoir souriante malgré l'incident. Les deux jeunes femmes furent rejointes par Neji qui prit des nouvelles de sa cousine. Celle-ci lui assura que tout allait bien.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sasuke ? demanda Naruto.

\- Tu demandes ce qui se passe ? Il se passe que mademoiselle Haruno ne supporte pas que nous lui disions ses quatre vérités. Voilà ce qui se passe," lui répondit à la place Tenten.

Elle entreprit alors de tout lui raconter. Alors que Sasuke et son frère de coeur étaient entrain de parler dans le couloir, tous ceux qui avaient entendu les attaques de Sakura lui ont sauté littéralement dessus, surtout la petite amie de Neji.

"- Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à Hinata, Sakura ? Elle ne t'a rien fait, à part être amoureuse de ce baka.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas Tenten.

\- Oh que si, surtout quand tu t'en prends à ma meilleure amie. Comment as-tu pu te moquer ainsi d'elle ou de l'accuser d'être la pire libertine de Konoha ? Tu la connais pourtant. C'est l'innocence même.

\- Pft, siffla la rose. Nous passons la connaître. Qui nous dit qu'elle ne joue pas avec nous un rôle ? C'est en réalité une véritable garce, j'en suis sure.

\- Je t'interdis d'insulter ma cousine, Sakura, foudroya d'un ton glacial Neji. Sinon, femme ou pas, tu le regretteras et amèrement. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je suis d'accord avec Naruto : la véritable garce ici, c'est toi.

\- Oh épargne-moi ton sermon de grand frère protecteur Neji, le snoba-t-elle. Et puis, je suis sûre d'avoir raison. Regardez comment elle tourne autour de Sasuke et de Naruto.

\- Alors c'est ça le véritable problème. Tu ne supportes pas que ces deux-là se préoccupent d'elle, intervint Karui. Mais dis-moi, Sakura, qu'est-ce qui te gène au juste ? Que tu réalises enfin que tu n'as aucune chance avec notre Uchiwa national ou bien que Naruto commence à se détourner de toi pour trouver le bonheur avec une autre ?

\- Sasuke, je m'en suis faite une raison. Je l'avoue, j'ai eu du mal à le digérer mais j'en ai fait mon deuil et c'est grâce à Naruto. Il m'a...

\- J'en suis heureux Sakura, intervint le ténébreux qui était revenu de son entretien d'avec Naruto, la coupant dans sa tirade. Je vais enfin pouvoir souffler un peu sans t'avoir continuellement sur mon dos. Cependant, ne t'avise pas d'harceler Naruto à la place pour soulager ta frustration.

\- Mais pourquoi personne ne peut concevoir que je puisse être tombée amoureuse de Naruto ? S'agaça la rose. Qui vous dit que le rejet incessant de Sasuke ne m'ait pas ouverte les yeux sur mes sentiments ?

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère, continua Tenten. Tu l'as toujours méprisé, le considérant comme un mouchoir ou un petit chien. Et maintenant qu'il est populaire et destiné à un brillant avenir s'il réussit son concours d'entrée, tu veux nous faire croire que tu as découvert d'un coup un émoi amoureux pour lui alors qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, tu faisais tout pour séduire Sasuke. Ce n'est pas de l'amour ça, mais de la possession abusive. Tu le veux pour ton égo, quitte à détruire Hinata. Tu me dégoûtes.

\- Mais pourquoi t'en prendre à Hinata avec autant de véhémence ? Questionna encore Karui qui paraissait songeuse. Sûrement parce qu'elle représente une menace pour toi, mais je pense que c'est plus profond que cela. A mon avis, tu ne supportes pas qu'elle puisse avoir vu en Naruto ce que tu as refusé de voir. Elle a compris qui il était bien avant tout le monde et quel potentiel existait en lui depuis enfant. Tu n'acceptes pas qu'elle puisse l'aimer pour ce qu'il est vraiment alors que tu as préféré rester aveugle. En gros, tu as peur d'avoir eu tord et de perdre face à la timide et douce Hinata.

\- N'importe quoi, se défendit la rose.

\- Ah oui, je n'en suis pas si sure, continua Temari qui avait enfin saisi ce qu'il en retournait. Réagirais-tu ainsi si cela avait été une autre fille, une étrangère au groupe ? Je ne pense pas.

\- Shion était une étrangère, fit remarquer Sakura. C'est grâce à moi qu'on en a été débarrassé.

\- Et ben, tu en as mis du temps à reconnaître tes tords dans le traitement de cette pauvre fille, Siffla Temari. Cependant à cette époque, Naruto était encore à tes pieds donc tu n'avais rien à craindre puisqu'il revenait toujours vers toi malgré tes rejets. Shion n'avait aucune chance car même s'il l'appréciait, il n'avait jamais témoigné aucune préférence, aucune attirance pour elle. Par contre, Hinata, c'est toute autre chose et tu as peur."

Attaquer de tous les côtés, ne pouvant même pas compter sur Ino qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, Sakura préféra rester silencieuse, les poings serrés. La Yamanaka était tiraillée entre aider sa meilleure amie et son désir qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux sur certaines vérités. Certes, elle désapprouvait la méthode de ses camarades mais parfois, il fallait avoir un vrai électrochoc et parfois être bousculé ainsi pour se rendre compte de leur véracité. Malheureusement, Ino n'était pas certaine que cela se montre efficace avec la rose qui était connue pour être extrêmement têtue. Elle priait pour que cela n'aggrave pas la situation. C'était là-dessus que Naruto et Hinata avaient refait surface.

"- Voilà, ce qui s'est déroulé pendant votre absence, termina Tenten.

\- Je vois, fit pensif Naruto. Sakura, as-tu des réponses à toutes les questions que nos amis t'ont fait part ?

\- Je... je ne peux pas répondre à cela, avoua-t-elle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, Naruto. Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié les tiens du jour au lendemain tout de même.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Sakura et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tu devrais peut-être aussi faire le point, tout comme moi et remettre les choses à plat.

\- Mais pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? demanda-t-elle, tristement, sentant une envie de pleurer incontrôlable.

\- Parce que j'accepte de grandir, tout simplement, et de prendre ma vie en main en ne voulant plus commettre une erreur pouvant faire souffrir d'autres personnes autant que moi-même, souffla exaspérer le blond.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Sakura, intervint Sasuke. Tu es fatiguée et tu as besoin de réfléchir à tout ça."

Se sentant seule, abandonnée alors qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir une petite cour autour d'elle, Sakura refréna ses larmes et partit le plus dignement possible, sans courir, hautaine. Par contre, arrivée sur le perron après avoir claqué la porte d'entrée, elle laissa court à ses larmes de rage, de frustration et d'humiliation. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir perdu son sang froid car maintenant, elle allait devoir redoubler d'effort pour harponner de nouveau Naruto et retrouver sa place dans le groupe. Elle s'approcha de sa voiture et c'est en trombe qu'elle retourna chez elle où elle explosa en saccageant sa chambre. Ses parents, réveillés en sursaut et fixant la porte les séparant d'elle, n'osèrent pas faire face à sa colère.

Pendant ce temps, dans la demeure Uchiwa, un silence de mort avait suivi le départ de Sakura. Tout le monde réfléchissait à la situation qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Un observateur extérieur pouvait analyser que deux groupes s'étaient formés. Le premier était plus que furieux contre Sakura et soutenait Hinata. Le second était formé des indécis ou plutôt des neutres qui attendaient les événements prochains. Ce fut Shikamaru qui rompit le premier l'atmosphère silencieuse.

"- Bon ben, je crois que la soirée est terminée. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de s'éterniser ici.

\- Pourquoi ? Protesta Temari. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser Sakura gâcher l'ambiance et nous empêcher de nous amuser.

\- Galère, souffla le Nara. Tu ne vois pas que l'ambiance n'y est plus et puis, il se fait tard. Je suis crevé et je te rappelle que demain, nous allons rendre visite à mes parents. Il faut que je me fasse une bonne nuit de sommeil pour survivre à l'hystérie de ma mère et à la migraine qui va s'en suive.

\- Shikamaru a raison, Temari, intervint Sasuke. Je ne pense pas que nous aillons la tête à continuer à faire la fête.

\- Bon ok, je capitule, se résigna la soeur de Gaara. Mais je te préviens Shikamaru, tu as intérêt à ne pas faire ton faignant demain et de ne pas me bassiner toute la journée avec tes reproches sur ta mère. Elle est géniale cette femme.

\- Galère, après je me demande pourquoi vous vous aimez bien toutes les deux. Je sens que je vais souffrir demain. Allez, salut, les potes," salua son amant avant de prendre la direction de la sortie avec sur ses talons Temari qui lui vociférait de l'attendre.

L'intervention du couple parti eut le don de faire sourire l'assemblée. Enfin, pas toutes les personnes, une d'entre elles culpabilisait d'être la responsable de tout ce gâchis. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes tellement les émotions la submergeaient.

"- Je... je suis... désolée. C'est de ma faute si... la soirée se termine... ainsi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, Hinata ? Tu n'y es pour rien, s'empressa de la contredire Tenten. La seule responsable, c'est Sakura et son égoïsme, pas toi.

\- Mais... Tenten, si je n'étais pas..., enfin,..., tout cela ne se serait pas arrivé... et tout le monde serait heureux.

\- Tu ne peux commander les sentiments d'autrui, c'est toi-même qui me la dit, intervint Naruto qui ne supportait pas qu'elle puisse porter ce fardeau qui n'était pas le sien. Le seul responsable, c'est moi et mon indécision. Pendant des années, j'ai répondu aux moindres des désirs de Sakura en toute occasion pensant l'aimer plus que tout alors qu'elle faisait tout pour me garder en son emprise en maintenant de faux espoir. Le jour où je décide de faire le point et d'ouvrir les yeux, elle ne supporte pas que je puisse mûrir pensant sans doute m'aimer, même si j'ai des doutes là-dessus. C'est à moi de m'excuser de la souffrance qu'elle a pu te faire, à cause de moi.

\- Et ben, tu fais enfin preuve d'un peu de sagesse, le taquina Kiba. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

\- Je suis alors également responsable, s'accusa à son tour Sasuke. Je n'ai rien fait pour faire comprendre à Sakura que je ne pourrai jamais tomber amoureux d'elle. Je me complaisais dans cette situation. Voilà, ma seule excuse.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Lui demanda Ino qui ne comprenait rien à ce que racontait le ténébreux.

\- Je ne souhaite pas encore m'épancher là-dessus pour le moment avec vous, éluda-t-il maintenant le mystère.

\- Naruto, Sasuke, vous n'êtes pas non plus responsables, dit stoïquement Gaara. Il faut que Sakura comprenne que chaque décision, que chaque acte a des conséquences. Etre adulte, c'est les assumer qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Si Sakura refuse d'écouter les conseils, de mûrir et d'agir en adulte, personne ne peut l'aider. Elle doit s'en rendre compte seule, sinon elle ne retiendra rien de ses erreurs. De plus, votre sens critique n'a pas à être brimé par ses moindres caprices. Vous avez le droit à poser votre propre jugement, comme nous tous.

\- Tu n'as pas tord Gaara, dit Saï. Cependant, il faut espérer que Sakura le réalise avant de dépasser la ligne de non retour ou de commettre l'irréparable."

Le petit-ami d'Ino se saisit de la main de sa dulcinée pour lui apporter son soutien. Sa phrase lui était en réalité destinée. Il savait que la Yamanaka vivra avec une profonde blessure si jamais les actions de Sakura l'obligeaient à la renier pour son propre bien et se prémunir de son influence. Celle-ci laissa aussi quelques larmes coulées sur ses joues. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire avec sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière ne l'avait visiblement pas écoutée. La voyant infligée de la sorte, Saï l'a pris dans ses bras et l'incita à partir. Le couple salua leurs amis et entreprit de rentrer chez le jeune homme.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, presque tous les invités étaient partis. Il ne restait plus que Tenten qui essayait toujours de consoler Hinata. Cette dernière n'arrivait pas à se libérer de son sentiment de culpabilité. Neji était aussi présent, une main sur l'épaule de sa cousine, foudroyant Naruto de son regard froid. Le blond ne savait plus où se mette face à ces yeux perçant. Il savait que le Huyga le tenait responsable malgré les paroles prononcées. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir dans un sens car lui-même n'en menait pas large. Quand Hinata réussit à se calmer, son cousin donna le signal de départ. Alors qu'il allait chercher la voiture et que Tenten rassemblait leur affaire, Naruto s'approcha de sa timide amie.

"- Hinata ? Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai eu un peu de mal à encaisser les insinuations de Sakura, c'est tout. Il faut juste que je m'endurcisse un peu.

\- Non, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusque là, s'empressa de dire Naruto qui refusait qu'elle puisse changer à cause de la rose. Euh, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas à modifier ta personnalité ou ta façon d'être à cause d'elle. C'est elle qui est en tord. Ne fais pas attention à ce que Sakura ait pu affirmer. Seules les opinions de ceux qui te connaissent vraiment et qui t'apprécient pour ce que tu es, sont importantes. Elle est sûrement jalouse.

\- Jalouse ? Mais de quoi ? Elle est belle, intelligente, respectée et aimée de beaucoup de monde. Toi-même, tu l'as aimée pendant des années, alors que moi, je..., je ne suis rien de tout ça, se mit presque en colère Hinata avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas employer un tel ton.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Cela prouve que tu peux aussi avoir parfois des coups de sang. C'est marrant et mignon de te voir rosir de colère, sourit le blond. Je viens de découvrir une autre partie de ta personnalité. Hinata est capable de faire preuve de fureur."

A cette affirmation, la jeune fille se mit à rire doucement dans sa main. Naruto avait vraiment le don pour la détendre et à trouver un côté positif à tout ce qu'il l'entourait. C'était une des raisons pourquoi elle en était tombée amoureuse. Ce son remplit de chaleur le coeur du blond, heureux de la voir sourire à nouveau.

"- Puis, tu n'as pas à te dénigrer ainsi car tu n'as rien à lui enviée, bien au contraire, continua-t-il en lorgnant sur la poitrine.

\- Naruto ! Fit Hinata en se croisant les bras sur le torse, cachant ses attributs.

\- Pardon, pardon, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, se mortifia Naruto. Plus sérieusement, tu n'as pas à être jalouse de Sakura. Tu es toi avec tes défauts et tes qualités, elle est ce qu'elle est. Vous avez votre propre personnalité et tu n'as pas à rougir de la tienne qui est adorable, ceci dit en passant. Tu as du coeur. Et puis, tu es une bonne cuisinière. J'aimerai regoûter à tes ramens. Ils étaient délicieux, sublimes, une vraie tuerie.

\- Mer... merci. Je t'en referai un jour, si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle en le voyant la bave à la bouche. En tout cas, même sérieusement, tu arrives à plaisanter.

\- Ouais, je suis comme ça et tant pis si ça ne plait pas, fit-il sur un ton rieur.

\- C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, affirma Hinata. Tu fais fi des convenances. Tu es un être libre prêt à défendre ses opinions. Tant que la cause est juste et noble, tu défis ceux qui veulent t'obliger à céder à leur conviction et même si cela t'entraîne vers la solitude. Je t'admire beaucoup pour tout cela.

\- Tu m'admires ?!" S'étonna Naruto.

Il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais delà à l'admirer. Il était plus que flatté. Son coeur en battait la chamade. Mais en quoi et comment avait-il pu administrer autant d'admiration ?

"- Oui, reconnut-elle en réalisant qu'elle en avait trop dit pour ne pas aller jusqu'au bout. Depuis que nous sommes enfants. En fait, depuis que tu m'as défendue fasse à trois garçons qui se moquait de moi alors que nous venions juste de rentrer en primaire.

\- Depuis tout ce temps, n'en revenait pas le blond.

\- Depuis ce jour, je n'ai fait que t'observer de loin sans oser t'aborder, continua Hinata laissant de côté son intervention. Le seul jour où j'avais réussi à te parler pour la première fois, tu t'es fait agresser par des membres de ma famille qui voyaient du mauvais oeil un rapprochement de l'héritière de la firme Hyuga avec un orphelin. Me sentant coupable, j'ai préféré rester dans ton ombre pour te préserver.

\- Hinata...

\- Laisse-moi finir, Naruto, tant que j'en ai le courage, la supplia la jeune Hyuga. Je t'espionnais apprenant à te connaître. J'ai ainsi vu ta solitude et ton désir d'être reconnu à ta juste valeur. Tu montres une telle force de caractère allant jusqu'à sourire malgré tes peines, que cela m'a contaminée. Grâce à toi, j'ai surmonté le décès de ma mère après l'accouchement de ma petite soeur. Grâce à ton courage, j'ai eu la force de surmonter la pression que mon rôle d'héritière et les anciens m'imposaient. Grâce à ton exemple à ne jamais abandonné, j'ai réussi à défier mon père pour qu'il cède la place d'héritier de l'entreprise à Neji et à poursuivre mon rêve de m'occuper d'enfants. Grâce à toi, je suis devenue enfin moi-même, laissant de côté ceux qui voulaient m'influencer en mal. Pour tout cela, je t'en remercie.

\- Hinata, je n'ai pas fait grand chose et je...

\- Il t'a juste suffi d'être toi, l'interrompit-elle, les yeux larmoyants. Tu m'as donnée énormément de force. C'est pourquoi je n'ai voulu que ton bonheur, que ce soit avec Sakura ou une autre. Maintenant, mes sentiments ont des chances d'être réciproques, c'est tout ce que je peux espérer. Quelque soit ton choix, je te souhaite le plus grand bonheur. C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour te remercier mais surtout pour ne plus vivre dans le regret.

\- Le regret ?

\- J'ai quelques regrets en effet. Si j'avais eu le courage de venir vers toi, tu n'aurais pas été aussi seul pendant ton enfance," lui confia Hinata, une larme coulant sur la joue.

A cette vue et face à cette confession des plus surprenantes, Naruto ne sut pas quoi dire. Tous les sentiments d'Hinata lui berçaient le coeur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle l'aimait au point de se sacrifier en premier abord et de faire autant preuve d'abnégation. Elle était prête à délaisser son bonheur pour le sien. Méritait-il un tel amour ? Ne se montrait-il pas cruel de la faire autant patienter après autant d'année à souffrir d'un amour à sens unique ? Que devait-il faire ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait quelque peu impuissant et sans voix. Hinata le désarmait complètement. Cependant, le blond voulait faire quelque chose pour elle. Sans préalable, ses grands bras forgés par de nombreuses heures de sport enlacèrent la jeune femme. Son torse accueillit doucement la tête de celle-ci qui en écarquilla les yeux de surprise. En écoutant les battements de coeur de Naruto, la Hyuga ferma les paupières pour profiter au maximum de sa chaleur. Ce fut ainsi installé qu'elle l'entendit prendre la parole.

"- Hinata, tu n'as rien à regretter. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Il est vrai que cela m'aurait plu d'avoir une amie. Ma solitude aurait été beaucoup plus facile à supporter. Cependant, je ne serai pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas dû affronter les épreuves de mon enfance, alors je n'ai aucun regret et tu ne dois pas non plus en avoir. Il faut maintenant regarder vers l'avenir et non vers le passé. De plus, j'ai ma part de responsabilité de ne pas t'avoir vue, d'être resté aveugle à ton soutien et à ton affection.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je faisais tout pour me montrer la plus discrète que possible, reconnut-elle en entourant à son tour ses fins bras autour de l'Uzumaki.

\- Nous avons été alors tous les deux coupables de notre nature," souffla ce dernier en caressant doucement le dos de la jeune femme entre ses bras.

Un silence agréable s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens quand soudain, un doute envahit l'esprit de la Hyuga. Elle lui en fit part.

"- Naruto, par rapport à ma confession, ne crois pas que je te confie tout ceci pour te forcer à quoi que ce soit ou pour que tu possèdes une dette envers moi. Tu es libre d'aimer et d'être aimé selon tes aspirations. Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec moi pour me rembourser quoi que ce soit.

\- Je le sais parfaitement, rassure-toi, lui affirma-t-il en souriant. Tu mérites d'être aimée pour ce que tu es et qui tu es.

\- Et toi aussi," l'assura Hinata.

Cette dernière se décala de lui pour le regarder alors qu'il faisait de même. Ses yeux nacrés brillaient dans la lumière du soir alors qu'il s'y noyait. Petit à petit, le regard de Naruto dériva vers les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il ressentit tout de suite le désir de s'en emparer pour les goûter. Quand il pensait qu'il avait failli assouvir son appétit un instant plus tôt. Cependant, au vu de l'ambiguïté de leur relation, était-ce une bonne idée ? Cela aurait encore plus compliqué les choses, les embrouillant encore plus, mais il en avait eu terriblement envie et encore maintenant. Il réussit tout de même à résister. Naruto se devait de lui en parler avant de tenter quoique ce soit.

"- Euh, Hinata, à propos du baiser manqué, tu sais, j'avais très envie de t'embrasser et je l'aurai fait si nous n'avions pas été interrompus. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu m'aurais repoussée."

A cette question, sa timide amie recula d'un pas, en rougissant. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Nerveuse, elle se tapota les index entre eux comme à son habitude le faisant quelque peu sourire. Cependant, il était aussi angoissé d'avoir une réponse confirmer sa crainte du rejet. Il fut soulagé quand il la vit lui faire signe que non. La Huyga n'avait pas réussi à prononcer un seul mot, tellement elle était gênée.

"- Merci, Hinata, l'étonna-t-il par cette affirmation remplie d'affection. Et si je te disais que je...

\- Hinata," appela une voix masculine.

A cet appel, la désignée se retourna et vit son cousin l'inviter à venir le rejoindre pour rentrer. Hinata profita de cet échappatoire. Son stress était à son maximum. En effet, elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite. En réalité, elle n'avait plus assez de force pour l'entendre lui avouer qu'il regrettait ou lui demander d'oublier cette tentative avortée. Elle voulait garder ce souvenir intact dans sa mémoire, sans aucune tâche de regret. Elle savait parfaitement que ce baiser n'aurait pas eu la même signification pour lui que pour elle. Cependant, elle l'aurait savouré dans le doute qu'il aurait été le premier mais aussi le dernier échangé avec lui. Désireuse donc de prendre la fuite, Hinata salua son ancien cavalier.

"- Il est temps pour moi de partir. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Au revoir Naruto.

\- Mais... Hinata, attends, j'aimerai te parler de..."

Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer qu'elle avait déjà fait volte face le statufiant sur place. Ne voulant pas rester ainsi sans terminer ce qu'il avait envisagé de lui dire, Naruto se précipita derrière elle à grandes enjambées mais il fut stoppé par Neji. Il ne put que voir la jeune femme s'engouffrer dans la voiture de ce dernier. L'Uzumaki s'indigna contre lui.

"- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Neji ? Je n'avais pas fini de parler à Hinata et j'aimerai...

\- Rien du tout, vociféra le Hyuga. Je crois que ma cousine a eu assez d'émotions pour la soirée. Je refuse que tu la chamboules encore plus. Elle a suffisamment souffert et pleurer à cause de toi pendant des années.

\- Comment ? N'en revenait pas Naruto de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Oui, elle a souvent pleuré son désespoir de ne pas être aimé en retour, seule et en silence. Hinata ne le sais pas mais je l'ai souvent observée à son insu, lui avoua Neji, d'un ton glacial. Je connais ses sentiments pour toi, tout comme la majorité de notre groupe. Tu as été trop idiot pour t'en rendre compte, malgré toutes les attentions qu'elle t'entourait. Je suis aussi au courant que tu as osé lui demander d'attendre, l'enfermant encore plus comme un oiseau en cage par ton indécision. Je te conseille donc de te décider rapidement afin qu'Hinata puisse se libérer de ton carcan et d'être enfin heureuse.

-..."

Constatant le silence de Naruto, Neji lui lâcha l'épaule qu'il avait empoignée pour l'arrêter dans son cheminement. Il se décida à rejoindre sa cousine et sa copine qui l'attendaient dans la voiture. Au bout de quelques pas, et ne percevant aucuns mouvements de la part du blond qui était resté immobile, les yeux rivés au sol, le Hyuga stoppa son avancée et reprit la parole.

"- Une dernière chose, tu as intérêt à mettre les points sur les i à Sakura pour qu'elle arrête ses attaques ou ses menaces contre Hinata. Je refuse qu'elle la transforme en victime de sa jalousie et de sa frustration. Soit tu t'en occupes, soit c'est moi qui m'en charge. Cependant, je te préviens, je n'irais dans la douceur. Sakura apprendra alors ce qu'il advient à ceux qui s'en prennent à un membre de la famille Hyuga, qui plus est à la fille, aimée de tous, de leur patriarche. Ma cousine ne mérite pas de se retrouver comme Shion à la limite du suicide."

Sur cette affirmation, Neji reprit sa marche et monta dans son véhicule avant de démarrer pour s'éloigner de la demeure Uchiwa. A l'intérieur, Naruto était toujours statufié, digérant les paroles de son ami aux yeux nacrés. Il n'en revenait pas. Shion, une fille qui l'avait dragué continuellement, sans pour autant lui inspirer aucune inclination amoureuse, aurait pensé à mettre fin à ses jours à cause de Sakura. Non, impossible, son amie d'enfance n'était pas aussi cruelle. Quoi que, avec ce qui s'est passé il y a encore peu, peut-être ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser au sujet de la rose.

Mais ce qui l'ébranlait le plus était la révélation sur Hinata. Cette dernière avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps pendant des années à cause de son ignorance, de ses sentiments pour Sakura, en gros, de lui. Une douleur lui cingla le coeur à un tel point qu'il tomba sur les genoux, la main sur son thorax, serrant fortement son t-shirt. Juugo, le voyant ainsi, se précipita à ses côtés.

"- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-...

\- Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Appela le roux, ne recevant aucune réponse du blond.

\- Quoi ?! Vociféra ce dernier, mécontent qu'on le dérange alors qu'il était entrain de se préparer à se coucher avant de voir la raison de son appel. Merde, Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je suis... je suis... qu'un misérable, murmura le blond qui s'était réveillé de sa léthargie à la voix de son frère de coeur.

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu dis encore comme bêtises, s'indigna Sasuke.

\- Je ne suis qu'un misérable ! Cria l'Uzumaki qui leva son visage vers le ténébreux le touchant par sa détresse qu'il percevait au fond de ses yeux. Je n'ai fait que faire souffrir et pleurer Hinata. Je ne mérite pas l'amour qu'elle a pour moi.

\- C'est Neji qui n'a pas réussi à tenir sa langue, je suppose, souffla Sasuke. Naruto, t'as-t-il interdit de revoir Hinata ou de sortir avec elle ?

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, s'énerva le blond. Je l'ai faite pleurer.

\- Naruto, calme-toi, l'incita le ténébreux. Neji a juste voulu protéger sa cousine à sa manière en te faisant comprendre les conséquences de tes actes mais il ne faut pas que tu t'arrêtes à cela. C'est à elle de savoir si tu la mérites ou non, pas toi. Tu dois faire confiance à son jugement. Puis pourquoi cela t'atteint autant ? Je croyais qu'elle n'était qu'une précieuse amie pour toi mais sans plus.

\- Je... n'en sais rien... mais j'ai mal de savoir être la cause de sa tristesse, avoua l'Uzumaki en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Premièrement, nous allons tous nous coucher, décida Sasuke. Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera sûrement du bien. Deuxièmement, demain, nous rentrerons chez toi et tu parleras à Iruka. Je suis sur qu'il sera de bons conseils."

Naruto acquiesça avant de se relever. Il marcha courber jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait quand il venait dormir chez Sasuke. Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Il présentait que son meilleur ami allait encore devoir surmonter pas mal d'épreuves pour trouver enfin le bonheur, surtout si Neji s'en mêlait. Enfin, il espérait que la future conversation d'avec son tuteur aidera Naruto à faire le point. Le blond arrivant dans sa pièce ne prit même pas le temps de se changer qu'il s'effondra sur son lit tout habillé. La tête dans l'oreiller, il s'enfonça dans un sommeil agité.

Dans la demeure Hyuga, une autre personne venait de s'endormir à son tour mais le sourire aux lèvres. Malgré l'épisode d'avec Sakura, Hinata s'était enfoncée dans le royaume des rêves en se souvenant de tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec son amour de toujours, spécialement leur danse. Pourtant durant le trajet qui l'emmenait chez elle, la jeune femme n'avait pas cessé de s'interroger sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se confesser ainsi. Elle ne voyait qu'une explication. Le fardeau de ses émotions passées devenait sûrement trop lourd à porter sur ses épaules et l'attitude de Naruto l'avait incité en s'en libérer. Oui, elle avait eu le secret désir de tout lui révéler afin qu'il comprenne la profondeur de son amour. Ainsi, il pourra faire un choix éclairé mais surtout, elle était décidée à se battre en lui montrant qui elle était, sans le maintenir prisonnier ou le forcer. Elle voulait vivre sans plus aucun regret. C'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle s'était rendue dans son espace privé pour se coucher. Elle était maintenant dans les bras de Morphée en se souvenant du baiser manqué, s'imaginant l'embrasser cette fois.

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla avec un mal de tête énorme. Le manque de sommeil et l'alcool de la veille ne devaient pas être étrangers à sa situation actuelle. L'Uchiwa se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une aspirine dans la pharmacie et se dirigea vers la chambre de Naruto, un verre à la main où on pouvait voir un comprimé se dissoudre dans l'eau. Arrivé devant la porte, il y toqua mais ne reçut aucunes réponses. Il insista se souvenant que son ami avait le sommeil lourd mais toujours rien. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et à sa surprise, la trouva vide. Enfin, presque. Sur le lit défait, se trouvait une lettre. Le ténébreux l'a prise et découvrit que le blond était parti voir Iruka sans l'attendre. Il grogna dans sa barbe avant de se diriger vers la cuisine d'où lui provenait une bonne odeur de pancake. Juugo les gâtait vraiment trop avec ses talents culinaires.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto était dans le salon de sa demeure alors qu'Iruka préparait un peu de café. Il avait été étonné de trouver son fils adoptif entrain de sonner à la porte d'entrée de bon matin alors que c'était une véritable marmotte, surtout lors des vacances. Apparemment, il avait oublié ses clés chez Sasuke. Son tuteur allait plaisanter sur sa tendance à être une tête de linotte quand il se retint en voyant la tête de déterré qu'il affichait. Intrigué autant qu'inquiet, il l'avait invité à rentrer avant de cuisiner un petit-déjeuner pour tous les deux. Naruto était avachi sur le canapé, la tête en arrière.

Il avait très mal dormi, l'esprit des plus perturbés. Des images de Sakura aguicheuse à la boîte de nuit ou lors de la soirée d'hier et coupées par d'autres où elle apparaissait hautaine, insultante, se mêlaient comme un cauchemar. Ensuite, ce fut Hinata qui lui était apparu. Au début, il la fantasmait entrevoyant sa poitrine dont il avait apprécié la vue. Elle lui faisait une danse des plus sensuelles au milieu d'une prairie en fleurs. Naruto s'était alors senti des plus excités. Il s'était alors approché d'elle. Malheureusement, au moment où il allait la toucher, elle s'était enfuie soudainement, les larmes inondant ses joues. Il avait alors tenté de la rattraper en l'appelant désespérément mais en vain. Hinata s'éloignait inexorablement de lui. L'atmosphère avait également changé. La brise s'était transformée en bourrasque de vent l'empêchant d'avancer alors que le pré était devenu un désert noir.

L'Uzumaki s'était réveillé en sursaut et en sueur quand son rêve lui avait montré sa douce et timide amie inconsciente et attachée à une croix en bois avec des cordes. Son corps était parsemé d'entailles sanglantes qui suintaient abondamment. Le pire fut la vision d'horreur d'un long couteau planté dans le coeur d'Hinata. Il avait alors crié son nom mais sa voix était inaudible. Il avait voulu courir vers elle, mais il était cloué au sol par une ombre. La seule chose qu'il percevait était un rire machiavélique. Il reconnaissait la voix. C'était celle de Sakura. Une autre l'accusait d'être la cause de tout ceci. C'était celle de Neji. Naruto s'était mis alors à hurler quand il avait réussi à sortir de son cauchemar. De peur de se plonger de nouveau dans cette terrible réalité, il n'avait pas tenté de se rendormir et avait pris une douche avant de partir voir Iruka en prenant le premier bus de la journée.

C'était ainsi que le jeune homme s'était retrouvé devant la porte d'entrée, sans clé, les ayant laissées chez Sasuke. Il était maintenant entrain d'attendre un café qui, il l'espérait, allait lui remettre les idées en place. Il se redressa quand il entendit Iruka revenir, chargé de café et de croissants. Le Morino installa le tout sur la table basse avant d'aller s'installer à côté de son pupille, sa tasse à la main. Ce fut d'une main tremblante que Naruto se saisit de la sienne et la porta à sa bouche. Malheureusement, il ne fit pas attention à la température et il se brûlât la langue.

"- Et doucement, Naruto. Le café vient de sortir de la cafetière, sourit quelque peu Iruka devant sa maladresse.

\- Mm," lui répondit-il lui faisant perdre son sourire et comprenant que la situation devait être grave.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux alors que Naruto attendait que sa boisson refroidisse un instant. Il était penché en avant, la tête baissée et les bras appuyés sur ses jambes. Le voyant ainsi, Iruka craignait vraiment pour son mental. Que s'était-il passé la veille pour le rendre ainsi ? Au bout de quelques minutes et quelques gorgées, il ne put rester ainsi sans réponse.

"- Alors que se passe-t-il ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais bien.

\- ... Hésita le blond ne sachant pas par où commencer.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu as découvert pourquoi tu portais le nom de ta mère et non celui de ton père, interrogea Iruka le prenant au dépourvu au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Plus ou moins, sortit de son silence Naruto.

\- Ce jour-là, tu venais d'avoir 17 ans, commença le Morino. Avec Jiraya, nous venions de t'apprendre que ton père possédait avant sa mort un contrat sur sa tête à cause de son combat contre les terroristes. Pour te protéger et que tu ne deviennes pas un objet de vengeance, tes parents avaient préféré te donner le nom de ta mère.

\- Oui, je me rappelle mais ce n'était pas la seule raison.

\- C'est vrai et cela a été le plus dur pour toi de l'accepter.

\- C'est normal, cria presque Naruto. Mes grands-parents Uzumaki n'ont pas accepté l'amour qui unissait papa et maman, refusant qu'elle puisse se marier avec un orphelin, bien que doué et possédant une position sociale importante. Ils ont obligé maman à faire un choix sous la menace de la renier. Ce qu'ils ont fait quand elle s'est enfuie avec papa.

\- Exact. Tu as eu du mal à digérer le fait que par ton nom, tu avais le droit à la fortune de la famille Uzumaki, étant leur héritier direct. Ta mère n'avait jamais voulu que son choix t'écarte de ton légitime héritage, d'où son désir que tu portes son nom, sourit quelque peu Iruka pour détendre son fils adoptif. D'ailleurs, tu as pu en bénéficier quand tu as atteint ta majorité. Cependant, tu as réagi très mal contrairement à d'autres qui auraient sauté de joie à l'annonce d'une telle fortune. Tu ne l'as pratiquement pas touchée, rachetant juste la maison de ton enfance.

\- Ben quoi, je ne voulais rien qui venait de gens qui m'ont abandonné à l'orphelinat avant que tu me recueilles. J'ai vécu un enfer là-bas à cause de leur nom, victime de la jalousie des autres enfants au courant de sa signification alors que moi j'en ignorais l'origine. Quand je pense que les anciens de la famille ont osé ralentir ta procédure d'adoption pour se venger de mes parents et qu'ils ont voulu se jouer de moi, vociféra le blond en serrant les poings. Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ?

\- Parce que tu réagis de la même manière, te murant dans un silence pesant, alors que tu meurs d'envie de te confier, lui répondit Iruka. A l'époque, comme tout adolescent, tu ne pensais que personne ne pouvait t'aider, y compris moi."

A cette remarque, Naruto se plongea dans ses souvenirs.


	7. Un conseil avisé

Depuis le jour où tout lui fut révélé, Naruto avait fait vivre un enfer à Iruka. Il rentrait tard, s'énervait contre lui à la moindre contrariété et faisait l'école buissonnière, préférant courir au milieu des bois plutôt qu'être enfermé entre quatre murs. Plus d'une fois, l'Umino avait voulu lui parler et comprendre son comportement. Malheureusement, il se heurtait à un mur et cela finissait toujours par une dispute. Il avait pourtant tout essayé : instaurer un couvre-feu, le menacer de représailles... Cependant, rien n'avait fonctionné, même ses amis ne réussissaient pas à le raisonner, ne le reconnaissant plus. Le seul qui aurait pu avoir une influence sur lui était parti de son côté. Même Sakura ne pouvait rien faire et ne faisant rien de toute manière. Naruto était totalement à la dérive pensant même à céder à la tentation de la drogue. Plusieurs fois, il avait été abordé par des dealers qui prenaient pour cible les lycéens.

Un jour, ne tenant plus face à un mal-être permanent, l'Uzumaki était déterminé à leur rendre une petite visite. Il en avait les moyens avec l'argent de son héritage qui lui brûlait les mains. Malgré le risque de dépendance et se pensant plus fort que ce produit destructeur, il était habité que par une seule volonté : oublier sa souffrance, s'évader de la réalité. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'une jeune adolescente aux cheveux bleutés l'avait vu se diriger vers le lieu où les dealers se mettaient en fraction. Se doutant de ses intentions, elle s'était interposée devant lui, déterminée à ne pas se laisser alpaguer par ces assassins.

"- Naruto, n'y va pas. Ce n'est pas la solution, le supplia cette personne, peinée de le voir baisser autant les bras contrairement à sa nature.

\- Hinata, laisse-moi passer. Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Tu te fais du mal ainsi qu'à tous ceux que tu aimes et qui t'aiment. Te droguer n'apportera que souffrance et destruction... Je refuse de te laisser détruire ta vie.

\- Comme si elle était importante, ma vie. Je n'ai été qu'un enfant laissé pour mort au bord du trottoir et qui sera de nouveau abandonné dès qu'on n'aura plus besoin de lui. Je ne compte pour personne.

\- C'est faux, ta vie est importante et tu comptes pour tous tes amis, pour Iruka, pour Sakura, pour moi, et... pour Sasuke.

\- Ne me parle pas de ce traître, cria Naruto, en serrant les poings et fermant les paupières fermement pour éviter les larmes de s'accumuler. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille et va enquiquiner quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non, je refuse de bouger, hurla-t-elle le surprenant avant de continuer d'un ton plus doux. Je t'en supplie, écoute-moi juste un instant. Tu me dois bien ça."

A cette supplique, l'adolescent rouvrit les yeux et fixa le visage déterminé de sa camarade. Il y vit les derniers stigmates du coup qu'elle avait pris à sa place. Une fine cicatrice entrain de disparaître ornait ses roses lèvres et un bleu maquillait sa joue blanche. Il possédait une dette envers elle. Sans son intervention, il aurait reçu un coup d'une telle violence qu'il serait tombé du haut du précipice où il se trouvait face à son adversaire. Reconnaissant malgré tout, Naruto lui accorda cette faveur et se résigna à l'écouter.

"- Tu as raison. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me dire pour me détourner de mon plan ? Je t'écoute, défia-t-il sa camarade.

\- Je sais que tu souffres, fit Hinata en s'approchant de lui et en lui mettant la main sur la joue. Je le vois bien dans tes yeux. J'ai ressenti la même douleur quand j'ai perdu ma mère. Après son enterrement, je suis restée enfermer dans ma chambre pendant des jours. Juste après ma rentrée au collège, j'ai même pensé à aller la rejoindre.

\- Ah oui ?! Tu as... perdu ta mère, s'adoucit le blond en la regardant et comprenant qu'elle a vécu la même douleur que lui. Comment tu as fait pour... ne pas...

\- J'ai pensé à mon père qui se retrouvait tout seul, mais surtout à ma petite soeur, lui révéla-t-elle comprenant ce qu'il allait lui demander. Elle n'avait plus que moi pour lui parler de la merveilleuse mère que nous avions eu toutes les deux. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de moi, pour prendre soin d'eux... Et puis, je suis certaine que ma mère me regarde et que tant que je pense à elle, elle vivra dans mon coeur et à travers moi... Je m'estime chanceuse car il me reste mon père, Hanabi et Neji alors que tu as perdu tes deux parents. Je ne peux que compatir à ta douleur et te proposer que mon aide.

-...

\- Naruto, tu n'es pas tout seul. Tes parents t'observent sûrement et ne voudraient pas te voir détruire ta vie. Iruka sera aussi toujours là pour toi car il t'aime. Je serai là aussi. Sasuke reviendra. N'oublie pas la promesse que tu as faite à Sakura d'aller le chercher.

\- C'est vrai et je tiens toujours mes promesses, reconnut Naruto. Mais, je me sens parfois tellement vide et je ne sais pas à quoi m'accrocher.

\- Naruto, as-tu confiance en moi ? Quémanda Hinata le surprenant.

\- Bien sur, fit le blond qui se demandait à quoi elle voulait en venir.

\- Alors, suis-moi."

La Hyuga prit donc un étui qu'elle avait laissé tomber quelque instant plus tôt pour le rattraper et l'invita à la suivre. L'Uzumaki hésita à lui emboîter le pas en regardant vers les dealers qui lui souriaient de manière malsaine. Puis, il entendit la douce voix de son amie qui lui tendit la main en le fixant intensément. Hypnotisé par ses pupilles, il fit un pas, puis un autre et ainsi de suite. C'était peut-être sa dernière chance de sortir du gouffre où il s'était engouffré. Son coeur voulait la tenter en saisissant cette bouée de sauvetage. Hinata le conduisit alors dans un coin reculé du parc de Konoha. Elle le guida jusqu'à un banc et l'invita à s'asseoir. Puis, elle ouvrit son étui et en sortie un violon. L'empoignant, elle fit raisonner quelques notes avant de laisser son archer glisser sur les cordes de l'instrument. Ses doigts virevoltaient gracieusement sur ce dernier absorbant l'attention de l'adolescent.

Naruto, un instant réticent, sentit son coeur s'alléger au fil de cette musique douce. Il en ferma les yeux et voyagea dans un monde de tranquillité qui apaisa son âme meurtrie. Il avait l'impression que le vent qui soufflait sur son visage suivait la mélodie, ainsi que les bruits de la nature autour de lui. Toujours dans ses songes oniriques, il s'imagina les spectres de ses parents à côté de lui l'enlaçant dans une étreinte d'amour. Il se sentait en sécurité et aimer. Quand la dernière note se fit entendre, il perçut Hinata entrain de s'asseoir sur le banc non loin de lui, sans prononcer un seul mot. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi pendant un moment avant que le blond rouvrit les yeux et exprima une question.

"- Où as-tu appris à jouer du violon ?

\- C'est ma mère qui me le fit découvrir, lui répondit Hinata. J'ai continué en mémoire d'elle. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle est près de moi dès que je joue.

\- Merci, Hinata, le remercia l'Uzumaki. Je me sens plus léger grâce à toi, plus apaisé. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que cet état se prolongera dans la durée.

\- Si tu veux, je suis prête à jouer pour toi dès que tu en ressentiras le besoin, de jour comme de nuit, lui proposa la Hyuga timidement.

\- Tu serais prête à faire cela pour moi ?! N'en revenait pas Naruto.

\- Oui. Je préfère ça plutôt que de te voir te droguer. Cependant, tu devrais parler de ce qui te ronge à Iruka. Il souffre aussi d'être aussi impuissant face à ton cheminement vers l'autodestruction.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Je... je vais y réfléchir, dit Naruto avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui demander une faveur. J'aimerai bien entendre... un autre morceau... si cela ne te dérange pas."

Au lieu de lui répondre par des mots, Hinata se leva et installa son violon contre son menton et après l'avoir accordé, se mit à jouer de nouveau. Son ami se laissa encore une fois emporter par un cocon de bien-être. A partir de ce jour, la Hyuga se déplaçait souvent avec son instrument allant jusqu'à en user lors des cours quand Naruto devenait violent face à des fouteurs de trouble. Les professeurs avaient bien compris l'intérêt de ne pas le lui interdire quand, un jour, ils avaient évité le pire grâce à elle. Elle avait empêché le blond de frapper jusqu'au sang un de ses provocateurs. Ils les avaient même autorisés à se rendre sur le toit du lycée dès que l'Uzumaki ressentait le besoin de s'isoler. Leurs amis n'en revenaient pas de l'effet qu'avait eu l'idée d'Hinata sur lui mais le préféraient aisément comme ceci. Iruka put ainsi observer un changement radical dans son comportement mais il n'avait pas encore soulagé son âme.

Cela arriva durant une nuit. Ce soir-là, Naruto avait découvert que ses grands-parents avaient encore voulu s'en prendre à lui ou plutôt désiraient récupérer son héritage. Quelques jours plutôt, ils l'avaient contacté en insinuant vouloir le connaître et se repentir de leurs erreurs. Toujours désireux d'appartenir à une famille, le blond ne s'était pas méfié et avait commencé à entretenir un échange téléphonique et une correspondance avec eux. Malheureusement, après un appel, Naruto s'était rendu compte que leur téléphone avait mal été raccroché et qu'il entendait leur conversation. Il avait ainsi découvert que ses grands-parents jouaient la comédie et qu'ils ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : son héritage. Leur plan consistait à se faire apprécier de lui et à le pousser à signer un papier pour qu'il le leur abandonne à sa majorité. Le blond était alors rentré dans une colère noire, saccageant tout sur son passage.

Iruka avait tenté de le calmer mais sans succès. Il s'était résigné à appeler Hinata. Cette dernière venait de se coucher quand elle reçut l'appel affolé du tuteur de Naruto. En entendant le fracas des meubles et de la vaisselle contre les murs, elle comprit de suite. Sans prendre le temps de se changer, elle s'était précipité sur son étui et vers la chambre de Kô, un cousin de son père qui prenait soin de sa soeur et d'elle quand leur père était absent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'adolescente fit preuve d'autorité et le pria de la conduire chez l'Uzumaki le plus rapidement possible. Arrivée à destination, Hinata sonna et fut accueillie par Iruka qui la fit promptement rentrer. Elle constata les dégâts dans tout l'appartement. L'Umino lui indiqua la chambre du blond. Au travers de la porte, elle pouvait entendre que c'était maintenant au tour de cette pièce de subir la foudre de l'adolescent.

Sa timide amie ne tenta même pas de toquer ou d'ouvrir l'accès. Elle sortit son violon et commença à jouer le morceau préféré de Naruto. Ce dernier tenait au-dessus de sa tête une chaise, prête à être balancée au sol avec fracas. Il s'apprêtait à réaliser son dessein quand il entendit les premières notes de musique. Il se stoppa net en murmurant le prénom de sa camarade. Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil qu'il descendit intacte sa future victime. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Hinata. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et sembla flotter en s'engouffrant dans la pièce tout en continuant à jouer. Naruto tomba sur son lit quelque peu saccagé, le ventre contre le matelas. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa pénétrer par les notes.

Quand la musique se termina, le blond resta dans la même position. Soudainement, il sentit un poids faire bouger son matelas. Il comprit qu'Hinata venait de s'y asseoir. Puis, une sensation de doigts lui caressant les cheveux telle une mère face à son enfant pleurant, termina à le détendre. Il profita au maximum de la sensation de douceur qui l'envahissait quand la tranquille voix de son amie se fit entendre.

"- Naruto, ne reste pas enfermer sur toi-même. Iruka s'inquiète pour toi et ne désire que t'aider. Il t'aime tellement. Tu es comme un fils pour lui et il a mal de te voir aussi perdu et désespéré. Parle-lui. Tu te sentiras mieux, je t'assure.

-..., garda-t-il le silence, les yeux larmoyants face à ses douces paroles.

\- Si tu as envie de pleurer, vas-y. Soulage-toi de tes larmes et tu pourras lui parler ensuite, l'invita Hinata.

\- Tu... peux rester... avec moi, quémanda l'adolescent, hésitant tel un enfant.

\- Bien sur."

Hinata continua à caresser les cheveux blonds de son amour de toujours tandis qu'il pleurait abondamment. Iruka qui était resté dans le couloir remerciait le ciel de l'influence de l'adolescente sur son fils adoptif et laissa aussi une larme de soulagement coulé. Au bout de quelques minutes, se calmant, Naruto se sentait vide mais c'était pour la première fois une sensation agréable. Il se releva et c'est en se saisissant de la main de son amie qu'il se rendit de nouveau dans le salon. Là, il vit son tuteur entrain de nettoyer ses dégâts. Il eut alors honte de son comportement. A ce moment-là, il pensa à son héritage qui lui sembla pour une fois utile. Il avait maintenant les moyens de réparer les outrages commis au mobilier et pourquoi pas de racheter la maison de ses défunts parents. L'Uzumaki se présenta devant Iruka.

"- Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurai pas dû perdre autant mon sang-froid.

\- Pft, Naruto, c'est plutôt des explications que je souhaite avoir mais j'accepte tes excuses tout de même, souffla désespéré le Umino. Cependant, je crois que tu resteras cloîtrer dans le silence comme à ton habitude jusqu'à la prochaine crise."

L'adolescent tiqua en comprenant qu'Iruka était plus qu'agacé par son comportement. Par contre, cette attitude eut le don de braquer Naruto. La patience de l'adulte a été mise à rude épreuve et il ne savait plus comment lui parler. Le comprenant, Hinata intervint.

"- Iruka, je pense que Naruto veut vraiment se soulager en vous expliquant tout mais il faut que vous acceptiez de l'écouter sans préjugés et a priori. Je peux comprendre votre fatigue mais donnez-vous une chance de communiquer.

\- Tu as surement raison, Hinata. Tu fais preuve d'une grande sagesse pour ton âge, lui fit remarquer l'Umino.

\- Mais tu trembles," observa Naruto qui avait posé son regard sur elle pendant qu'elle le défendait.

La Hyuga rougit en réalisant qu'elle était toujours en pyjama et en chaussons. Les deux membres masculins s'en rendirent aussi compte et c'est en rougissant que le blond alla lui chercher une robe de chambre pour l'en couvrir.

"- Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me rhabiller quand j'ai reçu l'appel tout à l'heure. Je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher, leur expliqua-t-elle. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais rentrer chez moi. Puis-je utiliser votre téléphone pour prévenir Kô ?

\- Je t'en prie, fais-le," accepta Iruka.

Pendant qu'elle appelait, Naruto aida son tuteur à redresser la table et à ranger la pièce. Hinata les aida en attendant la voiture qui devait la ramener chez elle. Quand elle arriva, l'Umino la remercia alors que le blond lui promit de suivre son conseil, de la rembourser de son aide et de son soutien. L'adolescente lui sourit avant de s'engouffrer dans son carrosse qui l'éloigna de l'immeuble de son camarade. Ce dernier fixa le véhicule jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il était ensuite rentré chez lui et avait passé la nuit à parler avec Iruka, vidant son coeur de sa rancune et de ses peines. Les jours suivants, Naruto avait repris petit à petit sa personnalité d'antan, souriant de nouveau, vibrant de sa joie de vivre habituelle. Cependant, il avait perdu un temps fou dans ses études et était destiné à échouer à son baccalauréat s'il ne redressait pas la barre le plus rapidement possible.

Encore une fois, Hinata lui vint en aide en devenant son professeur particulier afin qu'il rattrape son retard. Elle lui avait même concocté un programme de révisions en or pour qu'il puisse réussir avec l'aide de Shikamaru. Afin de la remercier de tous ses efforts, le blond avait sué sang et eaux pour lui faire honneur. Il obtint ainsi son bac avec une mention.

Sortant de ses souvenirs, l'Uzumaki avait le regard toujours dans le vide, le coeur douloureux. Il s'en voulait car qu'avait-il fait pour la remercier de tout ce que sa douce amie avait réalisé pour lui ? Rien. A n'être qu'un ami ignorant ses sentiments et courant derrière Sakura. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait commencé à changer son comportement avec lui quand il avait appris à tous ses amis qu'il avait hérité d'une grande fortune. La Hyuga était restée la même et le traitait de la même manière alors que la rose s'amusait avec ses sentiments.

"- Hinata, souffla-t-il.

\- Pardon, fit Iruka, étonné d'entendre prononcer ce nom sans préambule.

\- C'est grâce à Hinata que nous avons appris que la communication et l'écoute de l'autre étaient les points primordiaux et les meilleurs moyens de vivre cette étape de mon adolescence sereinement.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut son tuteur. Sans elle, tu ne te serais peut-être pas libéré de tout ce qui te rongeait à l'époque.

\- Il faut dire que je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre mes états d'âme et mes souffrances... Et puis, je pensais tout connaître du haut de mes 16-17 ans, croyant avoir déjà tout vécu, me sentant tout puissant, invincible.

\- Et pourtant, par notre existence, nous, les adultes, avons de l'expérience ayant connu joie et souffrance avant vous. Nous pouvons être de bons conseils, affirma Iruka. Comme beaucoup d'adolescents, tu avais oublié que nous avons aussi dû passer par l'âge ingrat avec les mêmes angoisses, les même craintes, le même bouillonnement hormonal et les même interrogations. L'adolescent a du mal à reconnaître qu'il a encore besoin des connaissances des adultes pour pouvoir grandir dans tous les domaines. Pour ma part, j'avais vécu la même tragédie que toi en perdant mes parents jeunes. Je pouvais donc comprendre et te guider dans les épreuves à traverser. De plus, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de trouver l'âme soeur, donc les peines de coeur ne me sont pas inconnus. Finalement, mes petits primaires sont devenus comme mes enfants.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Naruto.

\- Cependant, en tant que parents, nous avons également nos tords, avoua Iruka, fixant un point en face de lui. Pendant les jeunes années des enfants, les parents prennent toutes les décisions concernant leur vie. Quand viennent les jours où ils entrent dans l'âge de l'adolescence, il n'est pas facile pour eux de faire le deuil des enfants qu'ils ont vu grandir pour laisser place à des adultes. Ils en oublient que bientôt leur progéniture devra faire ses propres choix et qu'ils ne seront présents qu'en tant que conseillers et soutiens. Ce n'est pas une bascule facile à faire pour eux car ils veulent encore compter pour leurs enfants, leur être utile. Les parents craignent souvent de les voir prendre les mauvaises décisions.

\- D'où l'écoute réciproque et la communication.

\- Oui, accorda Iruka. Tu a le droit de faire des choix et d'avoir des convictions mais tu ne peux en avoir que si tu es sur de ce que tu avances et si tu es prêt à en subir les conséquences. Normalement, cela aurait dû être le rôle de tes parents de t'en donner la clé par leur expérience et leur savoir. A cause de leur décès, c'est à moi que cela fut incombé. Nous avons dû apprendre à nous faire confiance. Pour ça, respecter la parole donnée fut un premier pas et assumer les répercussions de nos choix en était un autre. Défier tout le temps n'était pas la solution. Le consensus en est le fondement en réalité.

\- Je me rappelle que cette nuit-là, je t'ai avoué ma peur de l'abandon, les persécutions quand j'étais à l'orphelinat et en primaire, mes interrogations sur ma famille, la trahison dont je fus victime. Mes grands-parents avaient osé renier ma mère, m'abandonner à mon sort, empêcher mon adoption par Jiraya ainsi qu'en te mettant des bâtons dans les roues pour la tienne et pour finir se jouer de moi afin de récupérer l'héritage. J'étais en colère contre eux, contre toi de ne pas m'avoir parlé de mes origines plus tôt, et contre moi-même de ne pas accepter mon histoire.

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais juste te protéger mais le silence ne fut pas le choix le plus judicieux, reconnut le Umino. Et maintenant...

\- Et maintenant, j'ai besoin de conseils et d'informations, lui apprit Naruto en le coupant et en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je t'écoute," l'invita Iruka, heureux d'être d'une quelconque utilité à son fils adoptif.

L'Uzumaki vida donc son coeur et lui raconta les derniers événements, le comportement de Sakura face à lui et à Hinata, les révélations de Neji et de sa cousine. Il lui parla de tout mais surtout de ses doutes et de son hésitation. Il était totalement perdu entre les deux jeunes femmes mais surtout...

"- Je me sens minable, un vrai loser, termina le blond.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, Naruto, le réconforta Iruka. Bien que je puisse comprendre ce dur jugement sur toi-même.

\- Qui ne se jugerait pas ainsi ? Hinata a toujours été là pour moi et qu'est-je fais pour elle ? Rien, à part lui dire merci et la faire pleurer. Mais ai-je vu sa propre souffrance alors qu'elle voyait la mienne ? Non et par conséquent, je n'ai rien fait. L'ais-je vraiment protégée des attaques de Sakura ? Pas vraiment ou du moins, je l'ai défendue bien tard. Le mal est peut-être déjà fait. Et en parlant de Sakura, a-t-elle vraiment poussé Shion au suicide ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser, quoi ressentir et pour qui.

\- Calme-toi Naruto, l'invita tranquillement son tuteur. En ce qui concerne Sakura, as-tu le souvenir de ne pas l'avoir vue pendant quelques temps en classe durant cette période ?

\- Je crois. Attend, essaya de se souvenir le jeune homme. Oui, elle avait manqué quelques semaines de cours. Elle nous a dit que c'était parce qu'elle devait passer des examens médicaux. Les médecins auraient suspecté une pathologie rare et devaient s'en assurer. D'ailleurs, tout le groupe était aux petits soins avec elle, surtout Hinata, jusqu'à l'annonce que tout allait bien. Enfin, Sasuke s'en fichait comme d'habitude. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle nous a appris à l'époque.

\- Je vois que notre chère Sakura a fait sa princesse en vous racontant un joli mensonge, souffla Iruka.

\- Quoi ? Elle nous aurait menti mais pourquoi ?

\- Surement pour vous cacher les réelles raisons de son absence, continua l'Umino. En réalité, Sakura fut exclue de l'établissement. Elle n'a pu le réintégrer que grâce aux pressions que sa mère, inspectrice d'académie, a exercé sur le directeur qui fut également tenu de ne rien dévoiler.

\- Comment ça et puis comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Car en tant que représentant des parents d'élève, j'ai assisté au conseil de discipline de Sakura. Les parents de Shion ont porté plainte pour harcèlement scolaire mais également sur internet. Leur fille n'avait plus aucun échappatoire, plus aucun lieu où se réfugier. Elle leur raconta tout son calvaire le jour où sa mère l'a surprise une poignée de somnifères et d'antidépresseurs dans une main et un verre d'eau dans l'autre. Shion leur avoua avoir trouvé que ce moyen pour se soulager de ses idées noires. Elle leur parla de Sakura et de ses attaques incessantes. Elle l'aurait convaincue, à force de mesquineries, de ne pas mériter de vivre et de n'être qu'une honte pour ses parents. Horrifiés, ceux-ci ont changé leur fille d'établissement et l'ont fait suivre par un psychologue ainsi qu'un conseiller familial afin de resserrer leur lien.

\- Mais, je croyais que la loi punissait ce genre d'acte.

\- Malheureusement, les faits reprochés à Sakura ont eu lieu avant la loi du 8 juillet 2013 qui régit le cas du harcèlement scolaire, l'informa Iruka. Si elle l'avait commis après la diffusion de la loi, Sakura aurait pu encourir une peine de prison de 6 mois à 18 mois pour les mineurs, allant jusqu'à 3 ans pour les majeurs, avec en plus une amende pouvant être fixée à 7 500 euros ou entre 15 000 à 45 000 euros.

\- Tant que ça, s'étonna Naruto le coupant. Un mineur peut être condamné tout comme un majeur, je l'ignorais.

\- Et encore, ce n'est qu'en cas de harcèlement sans violences volontaires ou provocation au suicide, continua son père adoptif. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de Sakura. Vu les circonstances aggravantes, elle aurait pu être condamnée entre 2 ans et demi et 7 ans de prison avec une amende entre 7 500 euros et 100 000 euros en cas de violences volontaires physiques ou psychologiques. Pour l'incitation au suicide, elle risquait 1 an et demi à 5 ans de prison et une amande de 7 500 euros à 45 000 euros en plus des autres sanctions.

\- Et les enseignants dans tout ça ?

\- Cela dépend s'ils étaient au courant ou non du harcèlement. Si oui, l'enseignant ou tout autre personnel éducatif (surveillant, proviseur...) peut être poursuivi lors d'un procès pénal. Il risque une amende voire une peine de prison, l'informa Iruka. Par exemple, pour non-assistance à personne en danger, si la justice estime qu'un enseignant aurait pu empêcher des violences contre un élève mais qu'il n'a rien fait.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, fut soufflé Naruto par toutes ses informations. Shion peut-elle encore demander réparation ?

\- Elle pourrait en effet, lui répondit son tuteur. Cependant, je te rappelle que Shion se marrit à la fin de ses études. Je pense qu'elle veut laisser cet épisode de sa vie derrière elle.

\- Sûrement, consentit Naruto. Mais, comment Neji était au courant si Sakura nous a menti ?

\- Pour Neji, je pense que c'est du au fait que son oncle, en tant que mécène de l'établissement, a dû avoir eu vent de l'affaire. D'ailleurs moi-même, j'ai démissionné de mon poste de représentant des parents d'élève pour protester contre la réintégration de Sakura.

\- C'est vrai, je m'en souviens, se rappela le blond, pensif. Pourquoi, ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

\- Et bien, je pense que j'ai voulu encore une fois te protéger. Tu avais enfin réussi à intégrer un groupe et à te faire des amis, même si Sakura en faisait parti. Et puis, m'aurais-tu cru, aveugle que tu étais par la rose de cerisier ?

\- ... Je... Sûrement... Enfin, je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus, hésita Naruto.

\- Oublions ça car je pense que tu n'es pas levé au aurore pour recevoir un cours de législation," dit Iruka.

Naruto ne dit aucun mot et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il espérait que son tuteur puisse lui donner la marche à suivre ou du moins, un éclaircissement face à sa situation.

"- Déjà, as-tu réfléchi à ce que nous avions déjà abordé la dernière fois, sur tes réels sentiments vis-à-vis de Sakura et face à ta rivalité avec Sasuke ?

\- Et bien, j'ai essayé de m'éloigner pour faire le point mais à chaque fois, Sakura revient à l'assaut me suppliant de la croire quand elle affirme avoir des sentiments pour moi. Dès qu'elle me regarde de ses yeux émeraudes, brillant d'une lueur pouvant faire penser à de l'amour, je craque complètement, encore plus quand elle fait des allusions à ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour elle. Quand elle s'est déclarée, je n'ai pas su si c'était mon coeur ou mon égo qui fut le plus flatté. De plus, les révélations sur son compte me questionnent sur la véracité de mes sentiments pour elle. Comment pourrais-je être amoureux d'une personne cherchant à faire du mal à autrui et plus est à Hinata qui est l'innocence même ? Comment puis-je me laisser autant manipuler par Sakura et pourquoi ? Se questionna Naruto en espérant avoir une réponse.

\- Je vois. Cela nous amène à Hinata. As-tu pu le faire le point sur ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

\- Pas vraiment, je l'avoue. Toute son attitude est à l'opposé de celle de Sakura. Hinata me laisse ma liberté de pensée et se refuse de m'imposer quoi que ce soit. Elle a tellement fait pour moi, et encore maintenant que j'aimerai la rembourser. C'est un véritable ange de douceur et de bonté. Elle ne mérite pas que Sakura s'en prenne à elle à cause de moi. De plus, les révélations de Neji me font énormément culpabiliser. Elle a tant pleuré de me voir amouraché de Sakura, souhaitant juste mon bonheur. Hinata m'attire, c'est indéniable et je ne peux que le reconnaître, surtout au vu de que j'ai vécu avec elle ces derniers jours, mais... Est-ce de l'amour ou une envie de payer ma dette en réalisant son rêve d'enfant ? Si c'est cela, elle risque d'en souffrir encore plus.

\- Effectivement, te voilà, bien perdu, fit Iruka. Premièrement, tu as eu raison de ne pas céder à Sakura sans connaître la réalité de tes sentiments et des siens. Tout comme pour Hinata, elle n'a pas besoin que tu sortes avec elle par obligation. Tu dois pouvoir aimer sans avoir de doute ou en engendrer. Deuxièmement, Hinata a pleuré et elle pleura encore dans sa vie que ce soit de joie comme de tristesse. Cela fait parti de son caractère, émotive comme elle est, c'est normal. Si j'ai bien compris, elle ne t'a jamais reproché quoi que ce soit, alors fais en autant. Neji veut juste la protéger.

\- Mais comment je peux m'y retrouver dans tout cela ? Vociféra l'Uzumaki en se tirant les cheveux. Comment éviter d'en faire souffrir une en faisant un choix ? Je voudrai tant les protéger toutes les deux. Autant, rester célibataire et au diable mes sentiments.

\- Naruto, tu ne peux t'empêcher de tomber amoureux et de te sacrifier. Si ton bonheur est avec une de ses deux jeunes femmes alors ne reste pas sur le bord du chemin et fonce. Hinata et Sakura sont encore dans la fleur de l'âge et s'en remettront. Certes, celle qui ne sera pas l'heureuse élue en souffrira mais cela ne durera qu'un temps. La situation sera enfin claire pour tout le monde et elle pourra alors plus facilement réaliser son deuil et s'ouvrir à un autre amour. La vie continue et il faut savoir aller de l'avant.

\- Mais si Sakura s'en prenait à Hinata comme avec Shion ?

\- Son attitude est inexcusable et cela me préoccupe tout autant que toi. A croire qu'elle n'a aucune maturité, souffla Iruka. Cependant, te vois-tu honnêtement jouer l'amoureux transit avec Sakura et faire ta vie avec elle pour protéger Hinata alors que tout ton être la réclamera ? Ou encore de sortir avec les deux en même temps ?

\- ... Non, je veux aimer et être aimé sans mensonge, sans tromperie. Alors que dois-je faire ? Désespéra Naruto, au bord de la déprime.

L'Uzumaki n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression d'être un lion en cage cherchant une issue de secours. Non, il n'envisageait pas de sortir avec Sakura pour protéger Hinata de ses griffes, surtout si son coeur désirait cette dernière. Il se trouvait trop entier pour pouvoir jouer la comédie à l'une ou à l'autre. D'ailleurs, il allait devoir mettre le holà à l'Haruno, refusant que la Hyuga finisse comme Shion, à penser à mettre fin à sa vie. Il ne le supporterait pas, surtout si c'était à cause de lui. Sortir avec les deux jeunes femmes n'était pas non plus envisageable.

De toute manière, Naruto était sûr qu'Hinata avait trop de respect pour elle et lui en avait pour les sentiments de la jeune femme pour envisager cette solution. Elle méritait de vivre un amour exclusif au vu de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Pour Sakura, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle serait capable d'accepter ce genre de situation, aucunement pour lui mais pour assouvir ses desseins. De toute façon, s'il se permettait de sortir avec les deux jeunes femmes, il ne pourrait rien dire pour s'opposer à ce qu'elles fassent de même. Cette idée l'horripilait. Il aurait trop l'impression d'être trompé, trahi. Il s'interdisait de faire subir à une personne ce qu'il refusait de vivre lui-même. Le libertinage n'était vraiment pas son truc, même si certaines personnes avaient l'air d'y trouver leur compte.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus la migraine envahissait Naruto mais une autre chose le prenait de cour. Dès qu'il songeait à une compagne de vie, l'image d'Hinata lui venait devant les yeux souriante et désirable mais l'ombre de Sakura planait et ce fut la vision de son cauchemar qui supplantait tout le reste. Iruka avait pour le moment gardé le silence le voyant autant songeur quand enfin l'Uzumaki reprit la parole d'une voix perturbée.

"- J'ai cauchemardé cette nuit en m'imaginant Hinata morte, un couteau dans le coeur, Neji m'accusant... J'ai peur, Iruka, que cela advienne. Je... ne veux pas la perdre... Je crois que je ne le supporterai pas.

\- Naruto, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar qui témoignait sûrement de ton angoisse face à ton indécision et engendrée par toutes les révélations qui ont dû t'ébranler plus que tu pouvais l'imaginer, essaya de le réconforter son tuteur en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Peut-être mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai jamais rêvé de Sakura dans ce genre de situation,..., ni dans une autre d'ailleurs, réalisa le blond qui en fronça les sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- J'ai souvent imaginé mes rendez-vous avec Sakura mais je n'ai jamais... fantasmé sur..., enfin,..., tu vois, rougit-il.

\- Oh, je crois savoir de quoi tu parles, siffla Iruka. Et Hinata ?"

A cette question, Naruto devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, ce qui fit rire Iruka. Il était maintenant sur, au vu de tous les indices, que le coeur de son fils adoptif avait choisi Hinata. Malheureusement, la situation avec Sakura l'avait tellement embrouillé qu'un voile d'incertitude lui cachait l'évidence. Il avait bien une idée pour l'aider, fallait-il encore que le blond l'accepte.

"- Sache que c'est de ton âge, tant que tu ne la forces pas à réaliser tes fantasmes, tout va bien. Je te conseille quand même de garder cela loin des oreilles de Jiraya si tu ne veux pas qu'il s'en serve dans son prochain roman érotique, plaisanta l'Umino, faisant sourire le jeune. Cependant, si ton angoisse est vraiment trop forte, il est important que tu t'éclaircisses les idées et prennes enfin une des décisions les plus importantes de ta vie, en tout en cas dans le domaine privé. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Je veux bien mais comment ? Je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de faire le point. Sakura ne me lâche plus depuis que j'ai accepté de lui pardonner l'histoire de la boîte de nuit. Quand j'ai voulu allumer mon portable ce matin avant de partir, il était saturé de SMS et d'appels manqués. J'ai dû le garder éteint tellement elle s'acharne dessus. Je lui ai bien envoyé un message l'informant de me laisser tranquille mais cela n'a pas l'air de marcher.

\- J'aurai bien un conseil à te donner : pars, fit Iruka.

\- Quoi ?! Sursauta Naruto qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que dès que tu penses savoir sur quel chemin ton coeur te guide, Sakura arrive et entreprend tout pour te séduire en utilisant tes "vieux" sentiments. Tu sombres alors dans le doute et le flou le plus complet. De l'autre, Hinata t'a confessé son amour pour toi et tu la sais plus que sincère. Une partie de toi est inexorablement attiré par elle, mais tu n'arrives pas à savoir si c'est de la reconnaissance ou de l'amour, résuma Iruka. C'est bien ça ?

\- En gros, oui, acquiesça Naruto.

\- Il te reste un peu moins d'un mois avant de reprendre ton cursus au sein de l'école préparatoire. Tu as besoin de t'isoler et de te poser loin des deux objets de tes attentions. Ainsi coupé du monde, tu sauras qui ton coeur réclamera au point de te faire mal, au point que ne pas respirer le même air te donnera l'impression d'étouffer. Profite de ce temps pour te ressourcer ainsi que t'insuffler assez de force et de conviction pour faire face aux difficultés qui se présenteront à toi au moment où tu devras repousser celle qui n'aura pas été choisie, lui proposa Iruka, le plus sérieusement possible.

\- Mmm, cela peut être une bonne idée, reconnut l'Uzumaki. Mais où puis-je aller sans prendre le risque de voir débarquer Sakura ? Au vu de ses coups de fil incessants, je sens qu'elle ne me laissera pas faire. Elle est aussi têtue qu'une mule quand elle s'y met.

\- Je peux sûrement t'aider, Naruto, s'éleva une voix à l'entrée du salon.

\- Juugo, Sasuke, je vous souhaite le bonjour, les salua Iruka. La soirée a été mouvementée à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Encore un café ?

\- Non merci, refusa l'Uchiwa. Il n'y a pas eu que la soirée qui fut mouvementée, la matinée aussi. Sakura n'a pas cessé de m'appeler avec des messages mielleux ou pour exiger que je lui dise où tu te trouvais, Naruto. Je crains que nous la voyions arriver ici dans les prochaines heures.

\- Pft, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas envie de la voir en ce moment, souffla Naruto qui fut encore plus déçu par le comportement de la rose en apprenant qu'elle continuait à tenter sa chance avec Sasuke malgré ses déclarations. Sinon, en quoi peux-tu m'aider Juugo ?

\- Si tu veux t'isoler, je peux te proposer de passer ta retraite dans le modeste chalet de montagne qui appartenait à mes défunts parents, lui informa le roux. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis des années donc le confort sera spartiate mais c'est idéal pour réfléchir dans le calme.

\- Ce serait parfait, surtout que personne ne sait où cela se trouve, réfléchit le blond. Je te remercie Juugo. Bien sûr vous serez tous les deux du voyage. D'un car c'est chez toi, Juugo et de deux, je ne peux pas me passer de mon grincheux frère de coeur. Enfin, si tu veux m'accompagner dans mon pèlerinage, Sas'ke.

\- Baka ! Bien sûr que je viens, l'assura le ténébreux. Je n'ai pas envi d'avoir l'autre folle sur le dos. Et puis, j'ai aussi besoin de me ressourcer avant de reprendre nos classes. Mine de rien, c'est l'année du concours et je me dois d'être en pleine forme.

\- Alors, c'est décidé, affirma avec force Naruto qui avait repris du poil de la bête. Je vous propose de préparer dès maintenant nos affaires et de partir demain matin.

\- Ca me va, fit Juugo.

\- Moi aussi, accepta Sasuke. Par contre, il faudra s'occuper de Sakura.

\- Je vais m'en charger, assura le blond. Notre isolement quelque peu forcé est en partie de ma faute. Je vais prendre mes responsabilités. Je vais aussi tenir au courant Hinata.

\- Tu veux sûrement qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable de ton départ, supposa le ténébreux, en souriant discrètement.

\- Tu as tout compris, lui rendit Naruto reconnaissant l'intelligence de son frère de coeur. Allez c'est parti, nous avons des choses à organiser."

Aussitôt décidé, aussitôt accompli. Les trois jeunes hommes partirent dans leur chambre pour préparer leurs affaires sous le regard rempli de fierté d'Iruka de voir Naruto faire preuve de maturité et de décision. Leurs sacs furent rapidement bouclés. Les futurs voyageurs se concentrèrent ensuite sur l'entretien de leur moyen de locomotion. Ils avaient décidé de partir tous trois en motos. Férus de belles bécanes, dès leur permis en main, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient précipités pour acheter leur premier bolide à deux roues grâce à leur héritage. Ne voulant pas laisser leur ami derrière eux, ils lui avaient offert lors de leur premier Noël ensemble une moto. Juugo s'était étalé sur les fesses à la découverte de sa machine dans le garage en ne cessant de les remercier durant au moins une heure.

La prédiction de Sasuke de voir débarquer Sakura chez Naruto s'avéra juste un peu plus tard que midi. Ce qui étonna quelque peu les habitants de la demeure qui avaient pensé la voir les visiter bien plutôt que cela. Quand elle sonna, elle sourit à Iruka qui lui avait ouverte mais perdit rapidement le sourire à l'accueil quelque peu froid des trois garçons, enfin, Juugo ne comptait pas bien sûr. Quand elle vit trois sacs dans le hall d'entrée, une crainte grandit en elle. Elle essaya de rien montrer quand elle les salua.

"- Salut les garçons ! J'ai essayé de vous joindre toute la matinée mais vous ne répondiez pas.

\- C'est que nous ne voulions pas te parler, lui balança l'Uchiwa. Cela ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit apparemment.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi froid avec moi, Sasuke ? Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Défia-t-il.

\- Bon, j'avoue que j'ai été quelque peu rude avec Hinata. J'ai simplement peur qu'elle puisse prendre ma place auprès de vous deux. Je me suis sentie en danger.

\- Toujours la même rengaine. Tu es vraiment lourde, perdit patience Sasuke qui préféra partir de la pièce pour aller faire quelques contrôles sur sa moto tout en continuant à marmonner dans sa barbe. Aucune confiance en notre amitié, c'est lamentable...

\- Sakura, j'ai tendance à trouver que cette fois, Sasuke a quelque peu raison. Tu t'affirmes notre amie mais tu ne nous fais pas confiance. Pourtant, je te l'ai déjà dit des millions de fois, s'exaspéra l'Uzumaki. Tu es l'amie la plus précieuse qu'on ait et personne ne cherche à prendre ta place. Tu sais bien qu'Hinata est incapable de faire du mal à autrui. Tu la connais pourtant.

\- J'en suis consciente mais je n'y peux rien, fit la rose en levant les épaules. C'est plus fort que moi, surtout quand je découvre enfin que j'ai des sentiments pour toi Naruto. J'ai l'impression que tu refuses à admettre que nous puissions enfin sortir ensemble, à moins que tu ais joué la comédie avec moi. Maintenant que tu as ce que tu veux de moi, tu me jettes comme une vulgaire chaussette.

\- Sakura, décidément tu me connais bien mal malgré les années passées ensemble, souffla découragé et fatigué le blond.

\- Et toi, tu oublies bien vite toutes ces années à me courtiser, le défia la rose en se frottant à lui. De toute façon, Sasuke n'en a rien à faire de moi alors pourquoi pas. Nous serons heureux tous les trois. Toi et moi ensemble et Sasuke à nos côtés.

\- Sasuke, toujours Sasuke, vociféra Naruto qui était de plus en plus agacé. Tout tourne autour de lui, hein, même ton désir de sortir avec moi. A croire que tu me veux pour avoir quelqu'un qui ne t'abandonnera jamais et Sasuke pour l'amour... Tu ne m'aimes pas Sakura. Tu me vois que comme un mouchoir... Tu t'es servie de moi pendant tes années et là, encore, tu essaies de nouveau. Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas au courant de tes multiples coups de fil mielleux à Sasuke. Tu oublies que nous nous confions beaucoup de choses.

\- C'est vrai, je l'admets mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour attirer votre attention à tous les deux, mais surtout à toi, sanglota Sakura. Alors, j'essaie de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables pour cela. Je voudrai tant revenir au temps de notre enfance et de notre adolescence. Je n'existe plus pour vous. Il n'y en a que pour Hinata maintenant.

\- Ne mêle pas Hinata à ça, tu m'entends, s'énerva Naruto qui empoigna la rose par les épaules en les serrant très fort.

\- Naruto, lâche-moi, tu me fais peur," le supplia Sakura.

Voyant son geste dû à sa fureur, le jeune homme desserra son emprise et lui tourna le dos dans l'intention de quitter la pièce. Il reprit cependant la parole, conscient de ne pas avoir abordé le vrai sujet de cette conversation.

"- Pardon, ce n'était pas mon intention mais tu m'as mis en colère en t'en prenant à une innocente. Le fautif, c'est moi et non Hinata alors arrête de t'en prendre à elle.

\- ...

\- Sakura, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin de faire le point sur mes sentiments à ton égard et pour cela, j'ai décidé de partir demain loin d'ici. Sasuke et Juugo m'accompagnent. Je te demanderai de ne pas essayer de nous retrouver. Tu pourrais en profiter pour réaliser une rétrospection toi aussi afin de savoir où tu en ais.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu ne me crois pas quand je t'affirme que je t'aime autant que Sasuke car je l'avoue, j'ai joué avec toi, aveugle que j'étais par lui, reconnut Sakura, tentant la carte de la sincérité. Mais maintenant que j'ai su reconnaître ta vraie valeur, pourquoi partir ? Tu pourrais réfléchir ici, à Konoha, avec moi. Je te montrerai mon sérieux concernant mes sentiments.

\- Je ne crois pas non. C'est ton attitude qui nous pousse Sasuke et moi à partir, la contredit Naruto en lui faisant de nouveau face. J'ai besoin de me poser loin de toutes distractions. Reconnais que tu ne me laisses pas vraiment tranquille pour reprendre mes esprits. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, loin de... toi.

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux mais je suis certaine que tu me reviendras,..., comme toujours, le défia Sakura, d'un regard inexpressif où une flamme de colère dansait. Ainsi que Sasuke.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sure que toi car contrairement à toi, lui et moi acceptons de grandir et nous prenons nos décisions en conséquence, souffla exaspéré le blond. Quand nous nous reverrons, j'espère que tu accepteras mon choix et que tu seras redevenu la Sakura de notre enfance."

La Haruto ne répondit rien préférant partir, le coeur gros et blessé de se faire de nouveau rejeter ainsi. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto agissait ainsi. Il lui avait pourtant couru après pendant des années, malgré tous les râteaux qu'elle lui avait balancé à la figure. Depuis le jour du départ de Sasuke mais surtout après son retour, la jeune femme avait l'impression de le perdre, ou tout du moins de perdre son attention. Elle refusait de se retrouver seule alors que toutes ses amies étaient en couple, au point de se fiancer. Elle allait franchir la porte du salon quand Naruto l'arrêta dans son désir de partir.

"- Au fait, Sakura. Je suis au courant des vraies raisons de ton absence pendant des semaines lors de notre scolarité.

\- Quoi ?! Se figea la jeune femme qui blanchit d'un coup.

\- Tu as très bien entendu, affirma Naruto d'un ton froid qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu sortant de sa bouche. Si j'apprends que tu as fait du mal à Hinata pendant mon absence, jamais je ne te le pardonnerai et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Notre amitié sera morte à jamais. J'informerai aussi tous nos amis sur tes actes et tu te retrouveras toute seule. Je suis certain que personne ne voudra rien affaire avec celle qui attaque des innocents dans un but égoïste... Ce n'est pas non plus la peine que tu viennes demain pour nous dire au revoir."

Sakura garda le silence. C'est tremblante qu'elle trouva la force de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de quitter le plus rapidement possible la demeure de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier souffla soulagé que cette confrontation prenne fin. Il se rendit alors compte que tous ses nerfs étaient tendus au maximum. Il se félicita aussi de ne pas avoir cédé aux yeux suppliants de Sakura qui s'était de nouveau habillée de façon provocante. Elle l'obligeait au final à être sur la défensive et c'était vraiment épuisant. Enfin, il avait une autre tâche à accomplir et il devait se l'acquitter avant son départ. Naruto se rendit au garage et après s'être habillé avec sa combinaison de moto et de son casque, enfourcha sa monture de métal. Il fit vrombir le moteur avant de s'élancer vers sa destination sous le regard de Sasuke et Juugo.

Pendant ce temps, la rose courrait toujours pour fuir l'oppression qui lui serrait le coeur. Elle s'arrêta essouffler. Elle appuya les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'en revenait pas de la menace de Naruto à son encontre. Il était prêt à lui tourner le dos pour défendre Hinata, alors que... Alors qu'habituellement, il serait à ses pieds à lui quémander de devenir sa petite amie. Enfin, ça, c'était avant le départ sans explication de Sasuke. Il fallait qu'elle reconnaisse que le blond avait pris en maturité depuis et elle présentait que Hinata n'en était pas étrangère. Une rage folle l'envahie car sans son intervention, Naruto serait à sa botte et elle serait avec un des jeunes hommes les plus riches du pays et destinés à un grand avenir.

Sakura n'avait de cesse à se demander pourquoi elle l'avait laissé filer ainsi. Non, elle avait une explication et c'était Sasuke. Ce dernier lui avait toujours paru le plus à même à lui offrir tout ce à quoi elle aspirait : une vie facile et luxueuse. A l'époque de leur scolarité commune, Naruto n'était qu'un orphelin sans le sou et maintenant, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt. En effet, il était le portrait craché de Minato Namikaze, ancien chef d'Etat Major de toutes les armées du pays et époux de Kushina Uzumaki, riche héritière. Tout le monde était persuadé que Hinata aimait Naruto pour ses qualités et ses défauts. Pour sa part, la rose était sure qu'elle jouait un jeu et allait le prouver.

En plus de cela, Naruto lui avait interdit de s'en prendre à la Hyuga au risque de couper les ponts avec elle. Sakura pesta encore mais en réfléchissant bien, le jeune homme avait réagi à chaque fois qu'elle s'était attaquée à la bleutée. C'était peut-être elle la raison de l'intérêt du blond pour cette dernière. Elle avait sûrement exhorté son penchant protecteur alors si elle ignorait de nouveau Hinata, il en ferait de même. Enfin, elle espérait. En tout cas, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire mais elle se devait de se montrer plus subtile. De toute façon, son but n'était que partie remise car qui pourrait lui résister ? Personne et Sakura était certaine qu'un de ces jours, elle épouserait un des deux garçons, quitte à prendre l'autre pour amant. Pour l'heure, elle avait envie de se distraire et de continuer un de ses plans pour rendre Naruto jaloux. Sakura prit son téléphone et sélectionna un de ses contacts.

"- Salut, Lee. Cela te dirait de passer une après-midi au centre commercial rien que tous les deux... Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Je désire bénéficier de ta compagnie... Ok, je t'attend au parc et on ira ensemble avec ta décapotable."

La rose raccrocha en souriant. Elle n'allait pas perdre une après-midi shopping à cause de la confrontation d'avec Naruto. Elle venait de trouver en plus un porteur des plus serviables. Alors qu'elle patientait, le blond arrivait devant une demeure aussi grande que la sienne mais un peu plus traditionnelle dans son architecture. Il faut dire que ses propriétaires foulaient cette terre depuis l'époque des premiers empereurs du pays. Il descendit de sa bécane et c'est le casque sous le bras, qu'il sonna. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit les battants de la lourde porte s'ouvrir laissant apercevoir un domestique.

"- Bonjour, je suis Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec mademoiselle Hinata Hyuga, s'il vous plaît.

\- Bonjours, monsieur Uzumaki. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire au salon et j'irai prévenir mademoiselle Hinata ensuite.

\- Merci bien," fit Naruto en s'engouffrant dans la maison.

Le jeune homme marcha dans les couloirs silencieux où se trouvaient des objets représentatifs des différentes dynasties traversées par la famille. En arrivant au salon, il s'installa le temps qu'on vienne le prévenir de la décision d'Hinata de le recevoir ou non. Il patienta que peu de minutes quand le même serviteur vint le chercher. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier le conduisit jusqu'au jardin. Il lui indiqua de cheminer sur un petit chemin qui zigzaguait entre les bosquets de fleurs. Naruto suivit cette piste de gravillon avant de voir la silhouette de sa tendre amie, assisse sur un banc sous un saule pleureur, près d'un petit ruisseau qui parcourait le jardin. Il remarqua l'étui contenant son violon à ses pieds. Il était subjugué par la vision d'Hinata devant lui. Il avait l'impression de voir un ange descendu du ciel dans sa fine robe bleue pâle et auréolé par ses cheveux bleutés volant à la brise légère d'été. Déglutissant, il la salua doucement.

"- Bonjour, Hinata.

\- Bonjour Naruto, lui rendit-elle en rougissant. Tu désires me voir. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ou de me parler ? Tu as l'air bien préoccupé."

Naruto sourit du coin de la bouche. Décidément, elle le connaissait bien. Il s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle en observant un instant le paysage devant eux. Un silence se fit durant lequel Hinata attendit qu'il prenne la parole, désirant ne pas le pousser à la confidence. Naruto, lui, ne savait pas par où commencer.

"- Ta mère te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh oui, tous les jours mais dès que je marche dans le jardin, j'ai l'impression qu'elle chemine avec moi. C'est elle qui l'a orné et jardiné ainsi.

\- Elle avait la main verte, c'est magnifique. Moi, c'est ce collier qui me fait penser à mes parents."

Naruto lui montra le bijou qui ornait son cou depuis des années et qu'il ne quittait jamais. Trois pierres vertes pendouillaient au but d'une chaîne en corde. Il lui apprit qu'il lui fut offert par sa marraine Tsunade qui l'avait récupéré à leur mort. Cette dernière lui avait informé que sa mère l'avait reçu de l'épouse du fondateur de la ville qui appartenait à la famille Uzumaki. Hinata apprit ainsi qu'il avait un lien de parenté avec les Senju. Sans se rendre compte, le jeune homme lui parla de son histoire et celle de ses parents ainsi que de l'abandon de ses grands-parents. Il vida son coeur lui parlant de ses angoisses et de ses craintes. Hinata écoutait tranquillement, patiemment, buvant ses paroles.

"- C'est marrant, termina Naruto. Tu es la première personne, à part Iruka et Sasuke, à qui je me confie ainsi.

\- Même pas à Sakura, demanda Hinata, étonnée de ce privilège.

\- Non, reconnut l'Uzumaki. Quelque chose me bloquait à m'épancher sur ce sujet avec elle. Il faut dire que de passer d'un individu insignifiant à intéressant juste à cause de ma nouvelle fortune m'a quelque peu refroidi de lui en parler. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'aurait écoutée comme tu le fais. D'ailleurs, je t'en remercie."

Hinata reconnut la véracité des propos de son voisin aux cheveux blonds. Il était vrai que le jour de son annonce sur son héritage, beaucoup d'hypocrites essayèrent de manger une part du gâteau en se liant d'amitié avec lui. Heureusement, le groupe avait fait rempart et l'avait aidé à faire la part des choses.

"- Merci à toi mais pourquoi moi ? Quémanda la Hyuga, reconnaissante d'une telle marque de considération.

\- Tu m'as parlée de ton passé et tu m'as confessée énormément de tes peines alors que je me suis muré dans le silence, profitant de ta gentillesse. Je ne sais pas, j'avais besoin de t'apporter des éclaircissements sur mon ancien comportement. Tu es quand même venue en pyjama jusqu'à chez moi pour m'aider alors c'est peu de chose.

\- Oh, tu t'en souviens, rougit Hinata jusqu'aux racines des cheveux.

\- Oui, lui répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire. Et puis, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu es restée toi-même, sans changer quoique ce soit dans ton attitude à l'annonce de mon nouveau statut et je t'en suis reconnaissant."

La jeune femme garda le silence faisant son possible pour calmer son coeur de s'emballer comme il avait tendance à le faire depuis qu'il était près d'elle. Elle était touchée à un point inimaginable de compter tant que ça pour lui. Il s'était confié à elle et non à Sakura. Elle avait vraiment du mal à le réaliser. Le jeune homme quand à lui fixait de nouveau le paysage respectant son besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Cependant, la patience n'étant pas son point fort, il reprit la parole.

"- Pourrais-tu me jouer un morceau, s'il te plaît ?... Enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas... J'ai besoin de courage pour entreprendre une décision que j'ai prise ce matin.

\- Si tu veux," accepta la jeune femme.

A cette requête, Hinata angoissa tellement qu'elle tremblait quand elle se saisit de son étui. Elle dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour l'ouvrir. Elle avait tellement peur d'apprendre qu'il avait choisi Sakura malgré leur échange. De toute façon, qu'avait-elle de plus que cette dernière ? Rien de spécial à part une timidité maladive et un manque de confiance en elle. Certes, Naruto l'avait aidée à faire beaucoup de progrès dans ce domaine mais dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, elle perdait tous ses moyens. De plus, il avait côtoyé plus longtemps Sakura qu'elle et l'avait aimé depuis son enfance alors cela paraissait logique qu'elle soit l'élue. La voyant ainsi, le blond posa ses mains sur les siennes et lui offrit un merveilleux sourire.

"- Hinata, rassure-toi. Rien de grave n'est advenu, bien que cela concerne la promesse que je t'ai faite. Cependant, je n'ai pas encore réussi à me sortir du brouillard dans lequel je suis plongé. Ma décision m'y aidera, enfin, je l'espère. Cependant, j'aimerai entendre un dernier morceau avant mon départ.

\- Ton départ ? Ne comprenait pas la jeune Hyuga.

\- Oui. Je vais partir m'isoler quelque temps. Depuis les derniers événements, j'ai besoin de réfléchir mais... seul. Bien que tu me laisses toute liberté pour cela, Sakura n'a pas cette bonté d'âme, m'harcelant trop avec mon ancienne convoitise... Vous voir toutes deux ne m'aide pas vraiment.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, fit Hinata triste d'être une des causes de son départ.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassura Naruto. Iruka m'a conseillé de m'éloigner afin d'examiner plus aisément mon coeur, au calme.

\- Iruka est de bon conseil et je suis heureuse que tu puisses enfin communiquer ainsi avec lui, le gratifia la Hyuga. Tu mérites de vivre sereinement.

\- Alors, puis-je espérer un peu de musique ?" lui quémanda le jeune homme qui fut un peu gêné.

Son coeur de nouveau serein, Hinata prit son violon, le mit à son menton et l'accorda. Quand elle fut prête, Naruto vit l'archet caresser les cordes tendues alors que les doigts de sa tendre amie virevoltaient dessus. Dès les premières notes émises, il ferma les yeux. Il laissa la musique le transporter alors que les bruits de la nature épousaient chaque vibration. Il ouvrait de temps en temps les paupières pour voir Hinata au milieu d'un magnifique paysage, habitée par son morceau. Elle était magnifique, ressemblant à une elfe communiquant avec la nature. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout prit fin. La jeune femme baissa son instrument avant de le ranger dans son étui. Se redressant, elle tomba sur le regard azur de son camarade. Ce dernier fut hypnotisé par cet échange visuel avant de la voir rougir et le fuir gênée face à son insistance.

Attendri par son attitude, il se leva et sans la prévenir, l'enlaça tendrement contre lui. Hinata, surprise, clôtura tout de même les yeux et s'enivra de son odeur. Elle se sentait tellement bien contre son torse qu'elle l'entoura de ses fins bras. Elle avait envi de pleurer mais était-ce de peur de ne plus le voir, et d'être oubliée ou juste de soulagement de compter quelque peu pour lui ? Naruto la sentit frissonner qu'il jeta un oeil sur elle. Il constata son larmoiement. D'un doigt sous son menton, il la força à le regarder.

"- Pardonne-moi, Hinata. Je te fais encore pleurer alors que je ne veux voir que ton sourire. Je sais que j'exige encore beaucoup de toi mais je t'ai fait une promesse et je compte la tenir. C'est pourquoi, je pars demain matin.

\- Merci, affirma doucement la jeune femme en lui souriant comme il le souhaitait. Pourrais-je venir te dire au revoir avant ton départ ?

\- J'aimerai de dire oui mais je pense qu'il ait mieux pour nous deux que nous faisions nos adieux maintenant. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de courage si je te vois.

\- D'accord", consentit Hinata, quelque peu déçue mais elle comprenait.

La serrant encore plus fort contre lui, Naruto lui murmura à son oreille un remerciement avant de la libérer. Tous deux gagnèrent la sortie. Le jeune homme enfourcha sa monture et après avoir mis son casque démarra. Après un geste d'adieu à Hinata, il fit rugir son moteur alors qu'il embrassait la route à moto pour l'emmener loin de sa tendre amie. Celle-ci le vit s'éloigner avant de disparaître un peu plus à chaque seconde. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle fixait la dernière position de Naruto. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que sa soeur vienne lui tirer la manche pour la sortir de sa léthargie. Ne désirant pas subir un interrogatoire, Hinata se dégagea doucement et se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'elle verrouilla. Elle tomba sur son lit laissant toute sa tristesse et son mince espoir mêlés s'exprimer. Trop d'émotions se bousculaient en elle et ses pleurs lui permirent de les évacuer.


	8. Le départ

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Encore merci de lire et de suivre cette histoire qui me tient particulièrement à coeur. J'espère que vous ne me trouvez pas trop présomptueuse de vous faire part de mon point de vue concernant les différents thèmes que j'aborde dans mon histoire. Je souhaite juste apporter ma petite pierre à la réflexion que la vie engendre et apporter mes maigres connaissances et expérience auprès des jeunes lecteurs qui peuvent être perdus par tout ce qu'ils trouvent sur internet ou dans la cour de leur établissement scolaire. Si cela peut aider ou pousser certain(e)s à réfléchir, même si ce n'est qu'une seule personne et que je n'en saurais jamais rien, alors j'en suis satisfaite.

Quelques réponses aux commentaires :

scorpon : merci de m'avoir fait remarquer la première faute. Je l'ai rectifiée. Concernant la deuxième, sache que cela s'écrit en tant que figure de style ou métaphore. L'expression "embrasser la route à moto" existe. Si tu la tapes sur internet, tu verras qu'elle te montre des motards roulant sur leur bécane. J'ai cependant modifié mon écrit en reprenant l'expression exacte. Je suis navrée que la lenteur de ma trame te semble maintenant lourde. Tu verras qu'après ce chapitre, les choses vont quelque peu changer. En tout cas, ton commentaire me fait réfléchir car je ne comptais pas mettre Naruto et Hinata en couple avant un petit moment, pas avant deux ans si je prends le calendrier de mon récit. Vu ce que tu m'as écrit, je vais peut-être revoir mes plans. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, ainsi que vous tous.

Streema : Merci pour ton commentaire. Il m'a montré que tu avais entraperçu les raisons de cet écrit. Pour Shion, j'avoue que je ne sais pas si je vais la faire intervenir dans mon histoire. Peut-être vers le dernier tiers de mon histoire.

der : Merci pour la remarque sur le nom d'Iruka. Mon mari regardait une émission sur une ville en Italie au même moment et à force d'entendre Morino, je l'ai confondu avec Umino. Pour ta question sur ce qu'a fait sakura pour acculer Hinata au suicide, tu le verras en continuant à lire mon histoire. La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que la rose n'en sera pas la seule responsable.

Caroline-Slytherin : il n'y a pas à dire, j'adore tes longs commentaires. Merci. Premièrement, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne commentes pas à chaque chapitre. Deuxièmement, la référence à mon autre fiction sur la déesse de la Sagesse pour Sakura m'a énormément fait rire. Pour Naruto, c'est vrai qu'on le voit souvent le sourire aux lèvres et optimiste mais si tu te souviens bien, dans son enfance, ce n'était pas toujours le cas dans le manga. De plus, je pense que nous sommes tous confrontés aux nuances de la vie et c'est notre façon de les appréhender qui diffère. Sa relation avec Sakura est quand même sur le fil du rasoir. Il veut lui donner une chance. Je suis contente de t'avoir appris quelque chose.

Sakka-sensei : tout comme Caroline-Slytherin, tu ne te trompes pas vraiment pour Sasuke mais je n'en dirai pas plus.

Penny : Bienvenue dans la sphère des personnes qui me commentent. On m'a déjà fait la remarque sur mon style soutenu et j'y ais déjà répondu. J'ai du mal à écrire en langage familier, même pour les dialogues. Cela sonne tellement mieux à mon oreille. De plus, sur un autre site, beaucoup de lecteurs apprécient cette façon d'écrire, me remerciant parfois de leur rappeler la beauté de la langue française qui fut la première parler dans le monde jusqu'à la moitié du 20ème siècle. Les rois et les corps diplomatiques se parlaient uniquement en français à une époque pas si lointaine. De plus, si tu remarques bien, mes personnages ne sont plus des ados pré-pubères mais des jeunes adultes qui se préparent à rentrer dans la vie professionnelle. Je peux te garantir qu'aucunes grandes écoles n'accepteraient en leur sein des candidats qui ne parlent ou n'écrivent pas correctement français. Aucune soutenance à l'université ou dans les grandes écoles n'obtiendraient la moyenne si elle n'est pas présentée et écrite dans la langue de Molière de façon correcte. Je compte faire quelque peu attention mais je pense que mon style ne changera guère.

Encore merci pour vos lectures et à dans 4 jours.

NaruHina82

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors qu'Hinata s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, Naruto roulait le coeur gros. Il avait mal d'avoir repoussé indirectement la jeune femme. Il s'en voulait de lui faire subir tout ça. Sans ses doutes et le comportement de Sakura, la situation serait beaucoup plus simple. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. L'Uzumaki arriva rapidement chez lui et gara sa moto auprès de celle de ses deux amis. Ces derniers, en entendant le moteur, le rejoignirent alors qu'il franchissait la porte d'entrée, totalement chamboulé.

"- Naruto, ça va, demanda Juugo.

\- Ouais, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile. Enfin, il fallait que je le fasse. J'espère que je reviendrai avec des réponses.

\- Moi aussi, vieux frère, l'encouragea Sasuke.

\- Au fait, Sas'ke avant que je n'oublie, se rappela le blond. Comment se fait-il qu'Hinata se soit trouvé avec des vêtements de ma mère l'autre soir ?

\- C'est à cause de la mienne. Comme tu le sais, nos mères étaient de vraies amies. A sa mort et connaissant le conflit d'avec la famille Uzumaki, mes parents ont récupéré quelques affaires des tiens pour les préserver d'un rapt, l'informa le ténébreux. J'ai dû rentrer dans la chambre où sont entreposés les cartons les contenant.

\- Et pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? S'interrogea Naruto.

\- En réalité, je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que le notaire me fasse un inventaire de la maison quand j'ai réussi à la récupérer et renvoyer mon grand-oncle de sous ce toit, continua Sasuke. Avec tous les récents événements et l'école préparatoire, j'ai oublié de t'en informer.

\- Je comprends. Quand on aura terminé avec toute cette histoire, j'aimerai les récupérer.

\- Pas de problème," lui tapota sur l'épaule son frère de coeur.

Iruka les appela de la cuisine pour leur annoncer que le dîner était prêt. Les trois jeunes hommes se dirigèrent donc vers la salle à manger pour partager un bon repas. A la nuit tombée, Naruto était allongé dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait à sa discussion avec Sakura. Celle-ci était tellement imbue d'elle-même qu'elle était persuadée qu'il reviendrait vers elle tel un bon toutou. Il n'en revenait pas de garder une certaine tendresse pour elle. En effet, il avait tant espéré de la jeune femme depuis des années que ses yeux verts arrivaient encore à le toucher. Puis, vint l'image d'Hinata qui réchauffa son coeur. Il n'aimait pas la savoir pleurante alors que son sourire avait le don de le troubler au point que le monde n'existait plus. Pensant à elle, Naruto se détendit petit à petit et réussit à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, le blond se réveilla quand son réveil sonna. Il grogna et se rendormit mais son répit ne dura pas longtemps quand il sentit des gouttes s'écraser sur son visage. Réalisant que c'était sûrement de l'eau et qu'il risquait de se retrouver trempé, l'Uzumaki sauta sur ses pieds avec une tel violence qu'il se vautra par terre en se prenant les pieds dans les draps.

"- Mais ça ne va pas Sas'ke, vociféra-t-il. J'aurai pu me blesser.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à te lever. Allez, dépêche-toi de te préparer et de descendre prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Nous avons de la route à faire.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive," bailla Naruto, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Ce fut en traînant des pieds qu'il se rendit dans la salle de bain attenant à sa chambre et après une bonne douche, s'habilla de sa tenue orange et noire de motard. Il rejoignit ses compagnons et se servit un copieux repas. Quand tout fut englouti, les trois jeunes hommes enfilèrent leur blouson et prirent leur casque. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la rue auprès de leur bécane. Iruka s'était mis sur le perron afin de les saluer avant leur départ. Naruto avait enfourché la sienne quand une voix l'interpella ainsi que son frère de coeur.

"- Naruto, Sasuke, attendez.

\- Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir.

\- Oh arrête de faire ton rabat-joie Naruto. Je suis libre de faire ce qu'il me plaît, le snoba la rose en s'approchant du ténébreux et de lui en tentant de leur faire du charme. J'ai bien réfléchi hier soir et je viens avec vous.

\- Quoi ?! Il n'en ait pas question, Sakura, se mit presque en colère le blond. Tu n'as pas compris que j'avais besoin de m'isoler et seul.

\- Si je l'ai compris mais rien ne m'empêche de tenir compagnie à Sasuke pendant que tu réfléchiras, ainsi nous pourrons faire des virés tous les trois comme autrefois, tenta-t-elle de les convaincre. Juugo vient avec vous alors pourquoi pas moi. Et puis, ainsi, je pourrais te montrer ma sincérité.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème actuel Sakura, intervint Iruka pour tenter de la raisonner. Tu as aussi besoin de réfléchir de ton côté afin que vous puissiez reprendre votre amitié si soudée d'antan. A ce que j'ai entendu, tu es aussi perdue que Naruto. Cela te fera sûrement du bien de t'éloigner des garçons pendant quelques temps.

\- Mais,..." essaya la rose avant d'être coupée par les yeux perçants de Sasuke qui l'incitèrent à céder à leur instruction.

Elle allait faire tout de même une énième tentative quand elle fut interrompue par une voix douce provenant de derrière elle et appelant l'Uzumaki. La reconnaissant, Naruto se tourna vers sa destinataire et vit la frêle silhouette de celle qui le chamboulait depuis le jour où Sasuke était parti.

"- Hinata, que..."

En effet, la jeune Hyuga se dressait devant eux, un paquet à la main. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se trouver là puisque ce n'était pas le souhait de Naruto. Cependant, à son réveil, avant le lever du soleil, une flamme d'envie de le rejoindre, brûlait au fond de son coeur. Elle avait du mal à lutter contre ce sentiment tellement c'était fort. Une petite voix lui hurlait que sa place était auprès de lui. Cependant, comment allait-il le prendre ? Lui en voudrait-il ? Puis, Hinata repensa aux paroles de Juugo et de Tenten lui conseillant d'oeuvrer aussi à son propre bonheur et de faire des choix en fonction de son inspiration. Et en ce moment, cette dernière lui soufflait qu'elle devait tenter de le voir avant son départ. Ce fut en posant les yeux sur les vêtements de Kushina qu'elle prit sa décision. Elle avait un prétexte en plus alors autant en profiter. Elle se prépara ainsi et après avoir passé un temps mémorable en cuisine, elle se précipita dehors, chargée d'un sac contenant ses excuses.

Voyant que la matinée avait bien commencé, elle trépigna d'impatience dans le bus qui l'emmenait vers la maison de Naruto. Elle aurait pu demander à Kô de la conduire ou à un serviteur. Malheureusement, le premier était au chevet de sa femme, malade. Elles ne voulaient pas déranger les membres du personnel qui avaient déjà énormément de tâches à accomplir. Arrivée au bon arrêt de bus, Hinata se mit à courir à en perdre le souffle vers la demeure de son amour de toujours. Elle l'aperçut plusieurs minutes plus tard. Des silhouettes sur des motos se dessinaient. A cette vue, un soulagement et une grande joie envahirent la Hyuga. Elle allait le voir. Cependant, son enthousiasme disparut quand elle distingua une touche rose devant les motards. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne ayant cette couleur de cheveux : Sakura.

Que faisait-elle ici, se demandait Hinata. Puis, elle se mit à marcher au lieu de courir, anxieuse de découvrir les raisons de sa présence en ces lieux. Elle était peut-être aussi là pour leur souhaiter bon voyage. Quand d'un coup, elle vit un sac à dos au pied de Sakura. Son coeur rata un battement. La rose allait partir avec eux. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Naruto lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'il serait accompagné que par Sasuke et Juugo dans son isolement. Alors pourquoi était-elle là avec des affaires ? Le blond lui aurait menti. Non, il était l'honnêteté incarnée. Toutes ses interrogations commencèrent à secouer son corps de tremblements incontrôlables. Percevant une discussion assez houleuse entre les protagonistes, Hinata prononça doucement le prénom de Naruto. Ainsi interpellé, ce dernier s'était donc tourné vers elle.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase en voyant le visage défait de son amie aux yeux blancs et son corps tremblant. Elle fixait Sakura et le sac se trouvant à ses pieds. Elle semblait perdue. Il comprit tout de suite. Elle pensait sûrement que la rose allait les accompagner malgré son affirmation de la veille du contraire. Naruto descendit de sa machine et s'avança vers elle pour lui donner des explications. Hinata, à cette vue, eut le réflexe de faire un pas en arrière quand elle tomba sur le visage satisfait et victorieux de la rose. Ne voulant plus perdre devant elle et désirant donner une chance à l'élu de son coeur de se justifier, elle stoppa son geste la défiant et attendit. Naruto se stoppa à quelques pas d'elle. Il allait prendre la parole quand elle le devança, ni tenant plus.

"- Bonjour Naruto. Je sais que tu ne désirais pas que je vienne. Cependant, j'avais oublié de te rendre les vêtements de ta mère hier alors je suis venue contrairement à ta demande pour te les apporter.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Hinata. Je te remercie de ton zèle, la rassura-t-il en lui souriant tendrement. Tu pouvais garder la tenue de ma mère avec toi, tu sais. Je te l'ai dit, je préfère qu'elle serve à quelqu'un qui m'est cher et qui comprend leur valeur que de la voir moisir dans un carton. Alors, j'aimerai te l'offrir.

\- Mais c'était à ta mère, je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau, s'empressa de dire Hinata qui ne revenait pas de ce geste avant de rougir en continuant. Et puis, je te rappelle que le chemisier était assez serré pour moi... enfin,... tu sais... au niveau de...

\- Et moi, j'insiste, fit Naruto qui sentit son visage rosir quelque peu à ce souvenir. Tu pourras toujours l'ajuster, enfin, si c'est possible.

\- Tu... en ais sûr ?

\- Oui, confirma le blond. Mais dis-moi, tu es vraiment venue jusqu'ici juste pour une question de vêtements.

\- Et bien, hésita Hinata. J'ai eu envi de venir pour te souhaiter ainsi qu'à Sasuke et Juugo un bon voyage et de nous revenir le plus tôt possible.

\- Oh, d'accord. Dans ce cas, viens leur dire au revoir puisque tu es là," l'invita Naruto en lui tendant la main.

A ce geste, ce fut encore quelque peu tremblante qu'Hinata s'avança sans pour autant la saisir. Le blond en fut déçu et désorienté. Elle avait refusé de lui prendre la main, pourquoi ? Laissant cela de côté pour le moment, libre qu'elle était d'accepter ou non son invitation, il la conduisit auprès de ses compagnons et de Sakura. Cette dernière garda son calme alors qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Que faisait cette pimbêche ici ? Hinata arrivant à leur hauteur salua les motards ainsi qu'Iruka alors que Naruto montait une nouvelle fois sur sa moto.

"- Bonjour, Sasuke, Juugo, Iruka.

\- Bonjour Hinata, répondirent les deux derniers alors que le ténébreux lui fit juste un signe de tête.

\- Sakura, s'inclina-t-elle comme ses précepteurs de la bienséance le lui avaient enseigné.

\- Hinata," répondit froidement cette dernière face à ce salut respirant l'attitude hautaine des Hyuga et lui faisant ainsi comprendre que sa position sociale lui était nettement supérieure.

Depuis que Naruto lui avait fait entendre qu'elle avait une petite chance de voir son amour devenir réciproque, la riche héritière avait décidé de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds par la rose. Elle remercia intérieurement son père de l'avoir forcée à suivre des cours de maintien. Ainsi, elle pourra mettre une certaine distance avec elle grâce à cela. Bien que son coeur s'affolait d'angoisse d'agir ainsi, son éducation lui permettait de rester stoïque face à l'attitude de Sakura. La froideur entre les deux rendirent nerveux l'Uzumaki qui n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver tel un trophée entre deux jeunes femmes, bien que cette image ne correspondait pas vraiment à Hinata. Il s'en voulait d'être la cause d'autant d'animosité entre celles qui avaient été des amies, quoi qu'il ne se souvienne pas vraiment de Sakura gratifiant sa tendre amie d'autant d'amitié. Soudain une bonne odeur lui arriva aux narines, le sortant de ses réflexions. Cela provenait du sac d'Hinata.

"- Mmm, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Ça sent drôlement bon.

\- Oh, ce sont les bentos que j'ai préparé ce matin, l'informa la Hyuga qui revint à la réalité. Je les ai cuisinées à votre attention pour votre voyage. J'avais espéré vous les donner en venant vous dire au revoir. Tenez.

\- Merci, fit Sasuke en prenant le sien. Tu as dû te lever tôt pour nous les préparer. En tout cas, c'est vrai que ça sent bon.

\- C'est vraiment adorable, Hinata, merci, fit à son tour Juugo. Je sens que nous allons nous régaler tout à l'heure."

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Sa tendre amie s'était réveillée tôt pour leur cuisiner des bentos afin qu'ils aient de quoi manger sur la route. Au vu de la boîte, elle n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité, le savant bon mangeur, pas autant que Choji mais tout de même. Elle avait entrepris cet effort pour eux mais une petite voix lui soufflait que c'était pour lui qu'elle avait fait ça. C'était vraiment l'opposé de l'attitude de Sakura. Cette dernière voulait s'imposer alors qu'Hinata, par son geste, l'encourageait à poursuivre ses desseins malgré la douleur de le voir partir. Il l'avait bien vu que son départ l'avait touchée hier.

"- Tu as vraiment cuisiné tout ça pour nous ce matin, dit le blond en fixant son bento avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Hinata. Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner tant de peine. Tu dois être fatiguée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Naruto, le rassura-t-elle. Je me suis réveillée tôt ce matin et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. Comme je voulais te rendre la robe de ta mère, j'ai préféré cuisiner plutôt que me retourner sans cesse dans mon lit en attendant l'aube se lever. Préparer des bons plats m'a toujours détendue, surtout si les mangeurs en sont satisfaits.

\- Et bien merci beaucoup," lui sourit le blond, oubliant complètement leur camarade aux cheveux roses.

En parlant de cette dernière, on avait l'impression que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles tellement la colère gonflait en elle. En plus d'apprendre que Naruto lui offrait un vêtement appartenu à sa défunte mère alors qu'à elle rien du tout, Hinata se l'accaparait grâce à ses talents culinaires. Par contre, une autre personne avait du mal à retenir de rire. Iruka n'en pouvait plus. Certes, il avait été touché par le geste de la Hyuga mais en voyant l'attitude de son fils adoptif, il avait envi de s'esclaffer. Le coeur des hommes était vraiment dans leur estomac plutôt que dans leur thorax par moment, ne put-il pas s'empêcher de penser. Hinata l'avait apparemment inconsciemment compris même si son intention première était de faire plaisir aux garçons.

"- Et ben, tu nous les chouchoutes, rit-il. Une vraie petite maman. Tes enfants auront beaucoup de chance d'en avoir une telle que toi."

À cette remarque, Hinata baissa les yeux, gênée et aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Elle ne pouvait pas leur révéler avoir rêvé de bambins blonds aux yeux bleus avec des moustaches sur les joues l'appelant maman et courant autour d'elle. Naruto n'en menait pas large non plus. Pendant une seconde, il s'imagina se tenir au côté d'Hinata une main caressant son ventre arrondi. Quand soudain une colère sourde lui tordit les entailles à l'idée que ce ne soit pas lui qui soit ainsi mais un autre posant ses sales pattes sur elle. Il se calma en regardant son bento, se souvenant de sa déclaration. Il était flatteur pour lui qu'un tel ange de bonté puisse ressentir de si grands sentiments pour lui et cela depuis si longtemps. Cependant, méritait-il une telle attente, d'être le détenteur de tant d'espoir ? Il espérait que son voyage improvisé l'aidera à sortir de son brouillard.

"- Je crois qu'il est temps de partir si nous voulons arriver avant la tombée de la nuit," fit remarquer Juugo.

Cette remarque eut le don de ramener le blond à la réalité mais ce fut surtout le mouvement de Sakura qui le réveilla tout à fait. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à installer ses affaires et elle-même derrière lui. Cette initiative fut un couteau dans le coeur d'Hinata qui crut ses craintes justifiées. Les paroles de Sasuke en fut le baume.

"- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Sakura. N'as-tu pas compris que tu ne faisais pas parti du voyage ?

\- Mais..., Tenta encore la rose.

\- Sakura, je t'en prie, intervint Naruto. Si tu te dis notre amie et prétendre ce que tu ressens est vrai, alors n'insiste pas. Nous avons besoin de nous retrouver entre mec... J'en ai besoin."

Face à ces paroles qui sonnaient comme un test à ses oreilles et au regard froid de Sasuke, Sakura recula et se résigna à rester sur le bord de la route. Iruka la vit foudroyer des yeux Hinata, la rendant sûrement responsable de tout ceci. Cela lui rappela la rose enfant, qui voulait régir toute la vie de la classe telle une reine et qui rendait responsable une autre personne de ses propres bêtises. Il souffla désespéré de constater qu'elle refusait encore de prendre ses responsabilités et comprenait encore mieux Naruto dans son choix de suivre son conseil.

Hinata s'avança vers les motards et fit la bise à Sasuke et Juugo pour leur dire au revoir et leur souhaiter bonne route. Sakura tenta de faire de même avec le ténébreux mais ne put rien entreprendre car la voyant venir, il s'était empressé d'enfiler son casque et à faire vrombir le moteur de sa moto. La rose snoba le roux qui n'en fit pas grand cas en imitant son camarade aux yeux onyx. Ne voulant pas se laisser abattre, elle se tourna vers Naruto qui souriait dans l'attente de la bise d'Hinata. Il avait l'air impatient, la faisant encore bouillir de rage. Habituellement, il aurait trépigné de jalousie et aurait réclamé son baiser mais à chaque fois, c'était un coup de poing qu'il recevait. Et le jour où elle était prête à lui céder ce qu'il espérait depuis des années, une attention particulière de sa part, il préférait se concentrer sur Hinata.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, cette dernière était hésitante, impressionnée qu'elle était devant le blond. Elle arrivait à lui faire la bise quand ils étaient que tous les deux, quitte à l'entraîner à l'écart. Mais là, trop de monde avait leurs yeux braqués sur eux et puis la situation était assez particulière. De plus, elle sentait l'aura noire de Sakura planer sur elle, la paralysant complètement malgré ses résolutions. Naruto perdit petit à petit son sourire et ses pupilles azuréens leur éclat bon enfant pour devenir sombre de déception. Elle devait lui en vouloir, se disait-il. D'un côté, il la comprenait mais de l'autre, son coeur lui fit mal. Celui de Hinata battait la chamade avant de louper un battement quand elle vit Naruto baissé la tête pour cacher sa peine.

"- Et bien, au revoir Hinata. J'espère que tes vacances continueront à bien se passer pour toi," réussit à le saluer le jeune homme en se saisissant de son casque pour le mettre.

Cette voix qui transmettait sa déception aux oreilles d'Hinata fit encore plus de peine à la jeune femme. Ne désirant surtout pas qu'il parte avec cette impression, elle posa une main sur un de ses bras pour interrompre sa préparation. A ce geste, Naruto releva son visage et se noya une nouvelle fois sans les yeux violacés de la Hyuga. Ils étaient remplis de détermination mais surtout d'une tendresse gênée.

"- Naruto, je... suis désolée mais c'est assez...," essaya-t-elle d'expliquer quand il la stoppa en mettant une main sur la sienne.

L'Uzumaki avait finalement compris en lisant en elle que c'était sa timidité, la cause de son hésitation à l'embrasser même sur la joue devant leurs amis. Il lui offrit un nouveau sourire pour la rassurer lui signalant qu'il ne la forçait pas à quoi que ce soit. A cet instant, il fut de nouveau surpris par la jeune femme. Ce fut en écarquillant les yeux qu'il la vit se pencher vers lui pour lui gratifier d'une bise comme à l'instar de ses camarades. Au moment où il aurait pu sentir les douces lèvres d'Hinata, Sakura lui sauta littéralement sur le dos afin de l'enlacer pour lui dire ses adieux. Cependant au lieu de recevoir toute l'attention de Naruto, la rose l'entendit crier le prénom de sa rivale.

"- Hinata ! Attention !"

En effet, le saut de l'Haruno sur lui avait été d'une telle violence que la moto s'était trouvée déséquilibrer. Par réflexe, Naruto avait dû faire un immense effort pour éviter que sa bécane ne s'affale sur le sol. Se faisant, il bouscula quelque peu Hinata. Cette dernière, en plus de ce choc involontaire, avait fait un pas en arrière afin d'éviter que la machine ne lui tombe sur les jambes. A cause de la conjonction de ces deux forces et se prenant le pied dans un trou du sol, elle ne put garder son équilibre et menaça de tomber sur la route où une voiture était sur le point d'arriver sur elle. Naruto réagit sans réfléchir une seconde.

Ne se préoccupant plus de sa moto qui s'écrasa à terre, il s'était élancé vers sa timide amie pour tenter de la rattraper avant que la voiture ne la toucha. Tous les autres crurent voir la scène au ralenti, Hinata, les yeux écarquillés, continuant sa chute et Naruto un bras tendu vers elle faisant son possible pour lui attraper un poignet ou une main. Alors que le véhicule passait en klaxonnant, tous retenaient leur souffle. Ils relâchèrent l'air retenu quand ils la virent contre le torse du blond. Elle respirait rapidement et tremblait tellement elle eut peur pendant quelques secondes de se retrouver sous les quatre roues. Iruka se précipita vers le couple alors que Juugo et Sasuke remettaient leur moto sur leur béquille avant de s'enquérir de l'accidentée. Naruto foudroya Sakura du regard.

Il avait l'impression d'un déjà vu avant que la scène à la soirée chez Sasuke lui revint en mémoire. Ce soir là, la rose était aussi intervenue, interrompant leur rapprochement et par conséquent un baiser entre Hinata et lui. L'Uzumaki réalisa vraiment la jalousie de Sakura et son désir de tout faire pour l'éloigner de sa douce amie aux cheveux bleutés. Au lieu d'en être flatté et d'y voir un signe d'amour de sa part, il ne put voir en son geste qu'une mise en danger d'une innocente. Son attitude lors de la soirée n'avait eu aucune conséquence à part des coeurs frustrés et blessés mais là, cela aurait été des plus dramatiques. Alors qu'Iruka s'enquérait de l'état de santé d'Hinata et que ses camarades redressaient sa bécane, il se mit en colère contre la rose.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Sakura ? Ca ne va pas de te jeter sur moi comme ça alors que je suis en équilibre sur la moto. Tu te rends compte que tu as mis Hinata en danger avec ta bêtise.

\- Je suis désolée,... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais,... Je t'assure. Je voulais juste te dire au revoir," se justifia la concernée, les larmes aux yeux.

Bien qu'elle voit en Hinata une rivale, elle avait vraiment eu peur pour elle. Certes, ce n'était pas une de ses amies proches mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient tout de même grandi ensemble. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir, même pour un garçon. La Hyuga la jugeant sincère dans son affliction, la défendit.

"- Naruto, je vais bien. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Je suis sûre que ce n'était qu'un accident et que ce n'était pas son intention de me blesser.

\- Mmmm, tu as certainement raison, lui répondit Naruto avant de la regarder. Mais tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je t'ass... Aie ! Se plaignit Hinata en se tenant la cheville.

Naruto, affolé, l'a prise dans ses bras pour la conduire à l'intérieur, suivi d'Iruka. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke et Juugo se défirent de leur casque et commencèrent à attendre le retour du blond, se demandant si ce dernier allait reporter son départ ou non. En tout cas, ils s'occupèrent en faisant passer un contrôle à la moto de l'Uzumaki. Sakura les regardait n'osant pas leur parler. Elle se sentait tout de même mal par rapport à son acte involontaire. De plus, ce dernier avait rapproché encore un peu plus Naruto et Hinata à son corps défendant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple improvisé refit surface. L'accidentée clopinait quelque peu, appuyée au bras de son sauveur et avait une bande autour de la cheville.

"- Hinata, ça va ? Quémanda Juugo.

\- Oui, ma chaussure et le bord du trou m'ont juste coupée la peau, lui répondit-elle doucement.

\- Comment tu vas faire pour rentrer chez toi ? Demanda Iruka. Je t'aurai bien véhiculée mais la voiture est au garage.

\- Je peux la raccompagner, se proposa Sakura faisant tendre Hinata. Mon père m'attend dans sa voiture que j'en termine ici.

\- Attends, Sakura, ton père est ici depuis le début entrain de t'attendre dans son véhicule, s'étonna le Umino. J'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit.

\- Oui, répondit nonchalamment la rose. Et j'ai bien fait de le lui demander vu que je ne pars pas au désira ta de ces messieurs.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé à l'inviter à venir me saluer au lieu de patienter gentiment que tu en finisses, s'indigna le tuteur de Naruto. Tu sais très bien qu'il aurait été le bienvenue. Où est-il ?"

Un peu honteuse de cette remontée de bretelles, Sakura désigna une rue où se dirigea Iruka, déterminé à inviter l'infortuné qui devait sûrement s'ennuyer. Pendant ce temps, les garçons pensèrent que vraiment elle se comportait comme une princesse et se demandèrent quel âge elle avait en réalité dans sa tête. Se sentant observer, la concernée reprit la parole.

"- Ben quoi, il me fallait bien un moyen pour rentrer. Sinon, Hinata, tu veux profiter de mon carrosse ou pas ?

\- J'ai une autre solution," affirma le plus sérieusement Naruto ne permettant pas à la Hyuga de répondre.

Sans autre explication, il se dirigea vers une armoire se trouvant dans le garage et y sortit un objet assez volumineux avant de revenir vers le petit groupe. De nouveau près des machines en attente, tous virent un casque supplémentaire à son bras. L'Uzumaki le tendit à Hinata en disant.

"- C'est moi qui vais te raccompagner. Tiens, mets-le.

\- Tu es... sûr, Naruto ? Bégaya la jeune femme qui réalisa qu'elle allait voyager derrière son amour de toujours. Cela ne risque pas de te mettre en retard sur ton programme ou de te faire un détour.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. De un, nous sommes déjà en retard, la rassura Naruto en foudroyant Sakura. Alors un peu plus, ne changera rien. Et de deux, ta demeure est sur le chemin. De toute façon, je te l'aurai proposé même avec un détour. Je veux te remercier pour les bentos et t'empêcher d'aggraver ta blessure en marchant.

\- ... Je ...

\- S'il te plaît, insista le blond. Je te promets d'être prudent et d'aller doucement."

La détermination et la supplication habitant les yeux de Naruto convainquirent la jeune femme qui empoigna le casque tendu. Ce n'était pas la vitesse qui la perturbait, mais le fait qu'elle devra se tenir au plus près de lui. Elle avait peur de s'en évanouir. Enfin, elle pourra toujours se tenir au poignet et non à lui afin de garder tous ses moyens. Hinata enfila sa protection mais n'étant pas réglée, elle flottait un peu dedans. La voyant ainsi, l'Uzumaki glissa sa main vers la roulette de réglage et resserra le casque. Ce contact bien qu'induit par la nécessité, fit frissonner la Hyuga qui resta immobile, profitant du souffle du jeune homme au niveau de son oreille. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Naruto caressa la nuque d'Hinata du bout de son index quand il en termina, augmentant ses frissons. Sasuke l'informa que sa machine n'avait pas souffert de sa chute. Il s'installa donc sur sa moto. Lui tendant la main, il aida la jeune femme à monter derrière lui.

Alors qu'elle prenait appui sur ses épaules pour enjamber la bécane, tous virent Iruka revenir avec le père de Sakura. Celui-ci était un peu furieux d'avoir attendu alors qu'il aurait pu prendre un café en bonne compagnie. Il ne regarda pas sa fille en allant saluer les garçons et leur souhaita bon voyage. L'Umino fit de même avant d'inviter son visiteur inattendu à rentrer pour partager quelque boisson. Sakura eut un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite et préféra rester dehors. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas dit toute la vérité à son père et vu son regard, Iruka avait dû l'en informer. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle vit Naruto prendre les mains d'Hinata pour l'inciter à les poser autour de sa taille. Elle les avait pourtant mises sur les poignets mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Sakura en frissonna de jalousie alors qu'Hinata le fut d'excitation de sentir son torse et son dos musclés au travers de son blouson. Les garçons la saluèrent une dernière fois de la tête avant de démarrer et de s'éloigner d'elle. La rose les vit disparaître derrière un tournant avant de se décider à rentrer à la suite de son père et d'affronter la tempête.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata avait l'impression de voler. Malgré la vitesse, elle se sentait sereine et en sécurité. Elle était tellement bien qu'elle posa sa tête entre les deux omoplates de Naruto et resserra sa prise autour de sa taille. Elle voulait en profiter un maximum et huma son odeur afin d'en être imprégnée. Quand au blond, son visage était rougi par le contact des seins d'Hinata contre son dos. Il les sentit encore plus quand elle se serra contre lui, témoignant de leur rondeur et de leur taille. Des images de sa poitrine trempée lui revinrent en tête à tel point qu'il dut se secouer la tête pour se concentrer sur la route.

Les motards furent rapidement au pied de la demeure des Hyuga. Naruto aida la jeune femme à descendre et à enlever son casque qu'elle lui rendit.

"- Non, garde-le, lui signifia l'Uzumaki en retirant le sien. Tu me le rendras quand je reviendrai. Cela me fera une prétexte pour venir te voir.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de cela pour me visiter, tu sais, lui signala Hinata, rougissante.

\- Je sais. En fait, je compte bien te proposer une promenade en moto à mon retour. Tu seras déjà équipée ainsi. Et puis, tu auras quelque chose venant de moi, même si ce n'est pas grand chose, comme moi, j'ai quelque chose de toi.

\- Comment ça ?"

A cette question, Naruto sortit de sa poche de blouson son smartphone et l'actionnant lui fit entendre le morceau de musique qu'elle lui avait joué la veille. En lui montrant l'écran, elle se vit entrain de jouer du violon.

"- Je t'ai enregistrée hier. J'aurai dû te demander l'autorisation mais cela m'est venu sur un coup de tête. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Pas du tout," dit touchée et émue Hinata.

Elle était heureuse qu'il ait une part d'elle avec lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'accompagnait ainsi. Sasuke, impatient et sachant qu'ils avaient de la route à faire, le rappela à Naruto. Ce dernier le défia en réclamant encore quelques secondes. Il baissa la tête un instant en soufflant. Quand il la releva, Hinata était entrain de se pencher sur lui. Elle l'embrassa au coin des lèvres le faisant frissonner de la tête au pied. Sa tendre amie resta un instant ainsi qu'il en clôtura ses paupières. Elle se détacha mais désirant la sentir encore un peu contre lui, il l'enlaça en lui murmurant un petit au revoir à l'oreille.

Hinata lui répondit de la même manière avant de repartir vers la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Elle resta dans son entrebâillement pour le regarder partir. Naruto fit vrombir son moteur après avoir remis sa protection crânienne. Avant de disparaître complètement de la vision de la jeune femme, il leva sa roue avant comme un dernier salut et heureux de ce baiser avant de s'élancer vers l'horizon en compagnie de ses compagnons. Hinata ferma alors la porte. C'est en serrant le casque et la tenue de Kushina qu'elle se rendit dans sa chambre en priant pour le revoir bientôt et pourquoi pas avec un esprit plus libre de tous doutes.

Sur la route, les conducteurs de voiture virent trois motos zigzaguées entre eux filant comme le vent. La première rouge portait un grand gaillard à combinaison de la même couleur parsemée de noir. Elle ouvrait le chemin. Une autre marine foncée conduite par un homme à la combinaison bleue roi la suivait en compagnie d'une consoeur orange soutenant son propriétaire à la tenue orange et noire. Le soleil avait dépassé son zénith depuis une heure. D'un signe, Juugo fit comprendre à ses camarades qu'il allait prendre la prochaine bretelle pour se rendre à une aire de repos. Ils en profitèrent pour faire le plein avant de s'installer à l'ombre d'un arbre pour manger les bentos préparés par Hinata. Les trois garçons les ouvrirent et découvrirent comme lors du pique-nique leurs aliments préférés, à part Naruto. Ce dernier n'en fut pas décontenancé, comprenant qu'il aurait été difficile de cuisiner des ramens pour un voyage à moto. Cependant, il salivait à ce que la jeune femme lui avait proposé.

Il avait droit à des sushis, des onigiri, des tempura, mais surtout à des kyaraben à son image. Il en fut ému et attendri. Même en cuisinant, Hinata pensait à lui. Cela lui allait lui faire bizarre de se manger mais il fit honneur à sa cuisine. Il en porta un à sa bouche. Quand la saveur chatouillant sa langue, il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par sa découverte. Il mangea un onigiri pour la conforter. Recevant confirmation, il se jeta littéralement sur son bento en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke savait qu'il appréciait les bons petits plats mais jamais il ne réagissait ainsi, sauf en cas de ramens. Intrigué, il l'interpella.

"- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Naruto ?"

A cette question, ce dernier lui montra son visage ravagé par un torrent d'eau, le faisant lâcher ses baguettes. Le blond fit un signe de tête montrant que tout allait bien en parlant la bouche pleine.

"- Hi...ta... a...onigiri... ramen.

\- Je n'ai rien compris, lui fit remarquer son frère de coeur.

\- Hinata, elle a fait en sorte que mes onigiri et mes kyaraben aient le goût des ramens, recommença Naruto après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait en bouche. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais c'est trop bon."

Sasuke se tapa le front de la paume de la main en soufflant. Son frère de coeur s'émouvait un peu vite et pour bien peu se dit-il. Pleurer pour des aliments au goût de ramen, il fallait le voir pour le croire. Enfin, il sourit en le voyant aux anges, oubliant pour un moment ses soucis de coeur. Puis, il pensa à Hinata. Si pour le moment, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à lever le voile qui lui cachait le coeur de Naruto, elle avait réussi à dompter ses papilles et son estomac. Un bon point selon lui. Juugo regardait le ténébreux du coin de l'oeil et fut content de le voir plus épanoui que lors de son séjour au foyer. Puis se concentrant sur son bento, il eut un éclair de tristesse sur le visage. Ayant terminé, il préféra s'isoler prétextant de devoir aller aux toilettes. Sasuke le suivit du regard avant d'être interpellé par la voix de Naruto.

"- Si je dois faire le point, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir l'obligation de réaliser cet effort, n'est-ce pas Sas'ke ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme ineptie, baka ?

\- Il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu ailles de l'avant, mon ami. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, s'attrista le blond. Par mon indécision, je fais souffrir deux jeunes femmes qui n'ont rien demandé, mais surtout Hinata.

\- Pour Hinata, je suis d'accord avec toi. Elle a suffisamment souffert mais en ce qui concerne Sakura, elle ne récolte que ce qu'elle a semé en jouant avec tes sentiments, s'exprima Sasuke. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit vraiment amoureuse.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, confirma le ténébreux. Pendant des années, Sakura m'a courue après et continue de le faire, comme tu as pu le constater. Cependant, tu étais là pour ramasser les morceaux. Maintenant que tu sembles attirer par une autre et prêt à ne plus lui donner la place qu'elle occupait jusqu'à présent, elle se réveille et déclare son amour pour toi. C'est un peu gros, je trouve. Si elle t'aimait vraiment, elle m'aurait envoyé balader depuis longtemps ou accepterait que tu puisses être heureux avec Hinata.

\- Peut-être qu'elle nous aime tous les deux ?

\- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit le ténébreux. Je sais que le poly-amour existe et que cela concerne quelques personnes. Cependant, je suis sûr que Sakura n'en fait pas parti. C'est une relation qui demande à ce que tu acceptes que ton conjoint puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est trop imbue de sa personne, égoïste et possessive pour cela. Et puis même si c'était le cas, tu te vois partager son amour avec moi ou quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non, tu as raison, reconnut Naruto. Je souhaite être avec une personne qui n'aime que moi. C'est peut-être égoïste mais j'en ai tellement été privé durant mon enfance que je ne supporterai pas de l'être qu'à moitié ou à le partager.

\- Tu vois. Mais entend-moi bien, le fixa l'Uchiwa. Bien qu'elle m'exaspère et qu'elle est invivable en ce moment, j'estime Sakura pour son amitié infaillible à notre égard. Je pense surtout qu'elle a peur de se retrouver seule et qu'elle laisse sa craindre nourrir son orgueil. Cela agit comme une sorte de barrière.

\- Mais si elle continue ainsi, elle risque de foncer droit dans ce qu'elle craint le plus, souffla l'Uzumaki. J'aimerai l'aider mais dès que je réponds à ses prières, elle prend ça pour un nouveau témoignage de mes sentiments et me harcèle encore plus. Peut-être que je devrais rentrer et sortir avec elle. Cela simplifierait les choses.

\- Et Hinata ? Et tes propres sentiments, tu en fais quoi ? S'exaspéra le ténébreux. Tu m'as affirmé ne plus savoir si tu n'avais jamais aimé Sakura. Tu veux vraiment te sacrifier en plus d'Hinata pour éviter qu'elle se trouve devant un mur.

\- ...," ne sut pas quoi dire Naruto face à ces questions.

L'image d'Hinata pleurante et les accusations de Neji lui revinrent en mémoire lui donnant envie de vomir. Non, il ne pouvait pas encore percer le coeur de la Hyuga d'un nouveau poignard en jouant les amoureux transis, tout en lui envoyant des messages ambigus. Il l'avait déjà reconnu lors de la discussion avec Iruka. S'il devait choisir Sakura, il fallait qu'il soit clair avec Hinata. Si c'était elle l'élue, la rose devait l'accepter mais de cela, il craignait qu'elle n'y arrive pas.

"- Je croyais que tu entreprenais ce voyage pour que tu t'éclaircisses les idées mais surtout te remplir de convictions à faire le bon choix pour ton avenir, continua l'Uchiwa.

\- En fait, j'ai peur que Sakura s'en prenne à Hinata dans le cas où c'est elle que je rejette, tout comme elle s'en ait prise à Shion, finit-il par dire.

\- Comment ça ?" S'intrigua Sasuke.

Comprenant que son frère de coeur n'était pas au courant de l'histoire entre leur ancienne camarade de classe et la rose, Naruto se résigna à lui raconter ce que lui avait appris Iruka. Le ténébreux eut du mal à le croire mais il était certain que ce dernier ne s'amuserait pas de mentir, surtout à ce sujet.

"- Et ben, Sakura s'est bien cachée de nous montrer cette partie de sa personnalité. Je dois avouer en être déçu et cela remet en perspective mon jugement sur elle.

\- Mouais, peut-être, fit l'Uzumaki. Cependant, cela n'efface pas ses qualités, sinon, on ne serait pas restée amis avec elle pendant toutes ces années.

\- Sauf si elle jouait un rôle avec nous mais je pense que tu as raison. Sakura n'aurait pas pu le tenir pendant tout ce temps. Je crois surtout qu'elle se refuse de se montrer telle qu'elle est réellement ainsi que ses faiblesses de peur d'être jugée négativement.

\- Malheureusement, c'est l'inverse qui se produit, dit Naruto, terminant la pensée de son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais", souffla Sasuke.

Un silence s'installa entre eux durant lequel l'Uchiwa n'avait de cesse de fixer la direction par laquelle Juugo s'était dirigé. Il trouvait qu'il mettait énormément de temps à revenir. De peur qu'il se soit perdu ou qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, il se leva et prévint Naruto qu'il partait à sa rencontre. Ce dernier sourit et ouvrit de nouveau la bouche quand son ami fit quelques pas, l'arrêtant dans son entreprise.

"- En tout cas, tu es toujours aussi doué pour détourner la conversation du sujet qui te touche personnellement. Ce voyage fut décidé pour m'aider mais tu devrais aussi en profiter pour que tu penses à ton propre avenir... Tu as la possibilité de vivre un amour sans ombrage, alors ne te retiens pas pour moi,... surtout que je suis dans l'impossibilité de t'apporter ce que tu souhaiterais... Je te soutiendrais au moindre problème, tu sais.

-... Je sais," lui répondit Sasuke avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Naruto resta donc un instant seul, regardant le ciel. Il baissa ensuite le regard vers le bento qu'Hinata lui avait donné. Un doux sourire lui orna le visage quand il vit un morceau de papier installé dans le couvercle, protégé de la nourriture par un sachet en plastique. Intrigué, il le prit et constata que c'était une lettre qui lui était adressée. L'écriture était tout en courbe et fine. Il la reconnut pour être celle d'Hinata. Il en écarquilla les yeux. Elle lui avait écrite une lettre. Il allait l'ouvrir quand Sakuke et Juugo revinrent. Ce dernier avait été retrouvé au milieu d'un petit bois donnant à manger aux oiseaux, activité qu'il le détendait toujours. Se rendant compte que son camarade aux yeux onyx l'observait, il s'était interrompu et l'avait suivi, pensif. Rangeant la lettre dans son blouson, Naruto se leva et rejoignit sa moto en leur compagnie pour continuer leur chemin.

Les trois hommes quittèrent bientôt la grande route pour poursuivre sur celle de montagne. Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous dans les virages tout en restant le plus prudent possible. A la mi-après-midi, ils arrivèrent sur un chemin de terre qui les conduisit jusqu'à un grand chalet en bois. Ce dernier portait les stigmates d'une maison non habitée depuis des années mais semblait tout de même en bon état. Garant leur monture d'acier, Naruto et Sasuke emboîtèrent le pas à Juugo qui ouvrit leur nouvelle demeure pour les prochaines semaines. Ils furent accueillis par des araignées et de la poussière à profusion. Prenant leur courage à deux mains, les trois amis se défirent de leur blouson et s'armant de balais, de saut et de serpillières s'attaquèrent au ménage du chalet, mais surtout des chambres et des pièces de vie. Cela leur prit tout le reste de l'après-midi et le début de la soirée.

Après un repas frugal, ils étaient tous les trois dans leur chambre respective. Bien qu'il percevait un peu les ronflements de Juugo et malgré la fatigue du voyage, Naruto n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait aux événements de ces derniers jours, voir années. Les paroles d'Iruka et de Sasuke tournaient continuellement dans son esprit. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, agacé par cette insomnie. Quand il ouvrit une énième fois les yeux, son regard tomba sur son blouson dont il aperçut la lettre dépassée de sa poche. Se souvenant qu'il ne l'avait pas encore ouverte, il se leva, s'en saisit et commença à lire alors qu'il s'était rallongé sur son matelas.

 _"Cher Naruto,_

 _Si tu as cette lettre, c'est que j'ai réussi à te rejoindre avant que tu ne partes. J'espère que tu pardonneras mon audace de ne pas avoir suivi ta recommandation. Cependant, un feu ardent me brûlait les entrailles et me poussait à courir vers toi. Te connaissant, tu as dû te montrer magnanime à mon égard. Tu souhaites tellement protéger et préserver tes amis, à ton détriment parfois que je ne suis pas sûre de mériter de marcher à tes côtés. Je_ _t'observe depuis notre enfance, te voyant sourire alors que ton coeur pleurait, t'entendant rire alors que tu voulais crier ta souffrance. J'aurai tant aimé trouvé le courage de venir te consoler plus tôt et te faire sentir que tu n'étais plus seul._

 _Malheureusement, j'ai toujours été une fille timide, manquant de confiance en moi. Par ton exemple de détermination, j'ai pu trouver au plus profond de moi la force de surmonter les épreuves que la vie me proposait. Pourtant tu m'as ignorée, oh je ne t'en veux pas car j'ai toujours été discrète au point de t'offrir des chocolats de la saint-Valentin anonymement. Au fil des années, mon admiration s'est transformée en amour. Je me sens tellement petite face à toi et pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'ai une chance de sortir de l'ombre, illuminé par le soleil que tu représentes._

 _Je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime depuis si longtemps que même respirer m'oppresse. J'avais trop peur de te l'avouer. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce que je craignais tellement. Même si tu m'aurais repoussée, tu n'aurais pas fait preuve de méchanceté ou de moquerie. Tu n'es pas ce genre de garçon à abuser ou à rabaisser autrui. J'ai tu mes sentiments en te voyant courtiser Sakura pensant être insignifiante face à elle, privilégiant notre amitié. Cependant, je voulais garder un fin espoir dans le coeur. Maintenant, tu es perdu dans tes sentiments entre elle et moi. Je te souhaite sincèrement de trouver ta voie, même si ton amour va vers elle. En fin de compte, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois heureux. Et même si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments au final, ce n'est pas le plus important parce que tout ce qui compte, c'est ton bonheur._

 _Tu es le seul que j'aime, mon premier amour et jamais je ne t'oublierai. Même si nos existences ne sont pas destinées à être liées, j'aurais été heureuse de t'avoir rencontré pour tout le courage que tu m'as apporté chaque jour. Lorsque je perdrais espoir ou me découragerais, il me suffira toujours de repenser à ton sourire pour me sentir mieux. S'il te plaît Naruto, n'arrêtes jamais de sourire. Quel que soit ton choix, je prie pour que tu puisses savoir enfin ce qu'est le bonheur et c'est tout ce que je te souhaite._

 _A toi pour toujours,_

 _Hinata."_

Naruto eut les larmes aux yeux. La jeune femme lui avait déjà confessé une partie de son ressenti mais de le lire rendait les choses plus concrètes. Il était ému au-delà de toute éternité. Les sentiments de Hinata étaient profonds et elle était prête à le céder à une autre tant qu'il était heureux. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle serait capable de rester célibataire ou de penser à lui même si elle se liait un autre homme ou s'il choisissait Sakura. C'était véritablement un ange qui méritait de vivre heureuse. Transporté par les mots de sa tendre amie, le blond s'endormit alors qu'il tenait la lettre sur son coeur.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. Les trois garçons faisaient des virées ensemble soit en forêt, soit dans la ville avoisinante, s'amusant entre eux. Les jeunes filles des alentours se pavanaient devant Sasuke et Naruto, virevoltant autour d'eux telle des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Juugo, de par sa grande taille, les impressionnaient quelque peu mais les plus téméraires et attirées par sa singularité essayaient de l'attirer dans leur filet. Malheureusement pour elles, le grand roux restaient indifférent tout en restant poli mais par son attitude leur faisait comprendre qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance. Sasuke restait un Uchiwa avant tout et la froideur de son comportement en décourageait plus d'une.

Quand à Naruto, sociable et avenant, il n'osait pas les renvoyer chez elle sans ménagement et restait souvent de longues minutes à discuter avec les jeunes femmes. Seulement, il décrochait bien vite, se plongeant souvent dans ses pensées où une jeune fille dansait et emprisonnait son esprit. Il affichait alors un visage mélancolique. Le voyant ainsi, certaines avait l'impression de voir un prince de conte de fée pensant à son amour contrarié. Touchées, elles ne tentaient plus rien mais appréciaient de lui parler, tout en essayant de lui faire avouer son histoire. Seulement, il restait muet, se murant encore plus dans ses songes. D'autres avaient moins de scrupules et voyaient cela comme un challenge. Elle le harcelait donc lors des soirées boîte de nuit que les garçons daignaient honorer de leur présence. Leur attitude lui rappelant le comportement de Sakura poussait généralement le blond à écourter leur sortie.

Naruto était fatigué de leur attitude provocante lui promettant une nuit de plaisirs. Malheureusement pour ces filles, ce n'était pas un adepte du coup d'un soir juste pour se soulager ou juste pour l'ivresse du sexe. D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière. Désireux de connaître sa première fois dans un amour partagé, il avait toujours réussi à résister à la tentation et aux suggestions de certains de ses camarades de prépa. Ces derniers le charriaient souvent et le poussaient à avoir quelques aventures pour avoir quelques connaissances dans ce domaine. Selon eux, il pourra alors faire connaître la jouissance plus facilement à sa dulcinée et ainsi la satisfaire. Le blond avait plus d'une fois douté mais la raison le remportait toujours. De cela, il devait en être reconnaissant à Jiraya.

Malgré son côté pervers, il lui avait enseigné quelques valeurs comme le respect envers les femmes. Selon son parrain, on n'avait pas à être un expert en sexe quand un amour habitait les amants pour que leur premier rapport sexuel soit magique. Pour lui, la sexualité n'était pas à prendre à la légère et n'avait rien à faire dans les banalités comme la société le montrait. C'était une chose importante à ne pas négliger car c'était un monde où devait régner respect, amour et confiance dans l'autre. Si un jour, l'amour quittait les amants et qu'ils ne vivraient jamais ensemble, leur première fois devait rester un souvenir doux au plus profond de leur coeur. Le regret n'avait pas sa place ainsi que la honte de n'avoir pas attendu d'être prêt ou d'être mué par de profonds sentiments.

L'Uzumaki préférait ainsi lézarder, seul, au milieu des bois et cela pendant des heures, loin de ces femmes en chaleur. Ses absences étaient parfois tellement longues qu'elles inquiétaient ses deux amis qui partaient le chercher. Ils le retrouvaient pratiquement à chaque fois grâce à la musique d'un violon provenant de son smartphone. Plus d'une fois, ils l'observaient endormi au pied d'un arbre, une lettre sur son torse et les notes le berçant. Sasuke avait été plusieurs fois tenté de le lui prendre et de la lire mais Juugo l'en dissuadait en prétextant que s'il voulait leur en parler, il le ferait. Pour le moment, il leur fallait respecter sa vie privée. C'était surtout le soir que la mélancolie habitait le plus Naruto. Après le repas, il restait de longues heures à regarder le ciel étoilé et encore plus la reine de ces dernières.

Au même moment, à Konoha, Hinata regardait aussi la lune en priant que celui qui avait capturé son coeur depuis toutes ces années aille bien et puisse enfin retrouver le repos de l'esprit. Quel que soit son choix, elle l'accepterait mais un espoir brûlait en elle et elle ignorait comment elle réagirait en réalité s'il était vain. Arriverait-elle à faire bonne figure ou s'enfoncerait-elle dans les abysses sombres du désespoir ? Elle priait, oui, elle priait pour avoir assez de force pour faire face à la vérité. La Hyuga occupait ses journées le plus possible afin d'éviter d'y penser continuellement. Ainsi, elle aidait sa petite soeur Hanabi, de cinq ans sa cadette, à préparer des petits mets pour son récent petit ami, Konohamaru, petit protégé de Naruto.

Hinata était là pour l'écouter et la conseiller en lui recommandant d'être prudente et de ne pas aller trop vite. Hanabi avait tout le temps pour grandir. D'ailleurs, celle-ci, considérant sa grande soeur comme sa deuxième mère, était heureuse de compter sur elle et sur son éternelle douceur. Elle était souvent triste quand elle l'entendait pleurer et en discutait souvent avec Konohamaru qui la tenait souvent informé de la situation avec Naruto. Ainsi, elle savait que ce dernier était parti pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle priait donc pour que sa soeur puisse être l'heureuse élue. Hinata était ravie pour Hanabi et rêvait souvent de vivre une relation aussi simple qu'elle. Elle l'enviait même, sans pour autant se laisser envahir par la jalousie. Elle restait sa petite soeur et elle l'aimait plus que tout.

Leur propre père, regrettant un peu la distance qu'elle avait mis avec elle, commençait même à se préoccuper pour elle et lui proposait souvent de l'accompagner lors de ses voyages ou pour faire juste une promenade. L'aînée de Hiashi sortait également en compagnie de ses amies mais surtout avec Temari, Karui et Tenten. Ces dernières, tenues au courant par la Hyuga, faisaient leur possible pour la distraire mais surtout lui apporter des conseils pour le retour du sujet de ses pensées. Les jeunes femmes croisaient parfois Ino et Sakura. Ainsi regroupées, elles se faisaient des journées shopping ou bronzage au bord de la piscine de la famille d'Hinata. D'ailleurs, durant cette activité, la rose jalousait les courbes de celle-ci et pensait que Naruto ne la voulait que pour son physique. C'était juste un désir passager dû à ses hormones de mâles. Il allait surement s'en rendre compte et lui revenir. Pourtant, elle avait changé de comportement avec Hinata, lui donnant l'impression de vouloir renouer avec elle. Ainsi un jour, elle s'était même présentée chez elle pour lui parler.

"- Bonjour Hinata.

\- Bonjour Sakura. Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Puis-je entrer ? J'aimerai te parler, supplia la rose, les yeux humides.

\- Bien sûr, s'attendrit la bleutée restant tout de même prudente.

La Hyuga la conduisit jusqu'à un salon où elle lui proposa une boisson. L'acceptant, Sakura attendit dans le silence. Ce dernier se poursuivit pendant un moment entre les deux jeunes femmes après qu'Hinata se soit à son tour assisse.

"- Hinata, je voudrais te présenter mes excuses, commença la rose. Quand tu as failli passer sous cette voiture l'autre jour, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi que je me suis mise à beaucoup réfléchir... J'ai vraiment été injuste, voir méchante avec toi.

\- Sakura,...

\- Mon père m'a fait même la morale par rapport à mon comportement, la coupa cette dernière. Il n'a pas apprécié que j'ai pu lui mentir sur le voyage des garçons. Je crois qu'il regrette de m'avoir autant gâtée et j'avoue en avoir profité. Cependant, il est temps que je grandisse, comme il me l'a dit.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça, Sakura ? Demanda Hinata.

\- Pour justifier mon attitude. J'ai été jalouse de toi et j'ai fait ma princesse, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur mon amour pour Naruto et le voir me rejeter me fait tellement de mal que j'ai voulu vider ma souffrance sur quelqu'un : toi. Pourtant, tu ne le mérites pas car tu l'as toujours vu tel qu'il était et non comme tu voulais le voir. Tout l'opposé de moi, en somme.

\- Tu... aimes Naruto,... alors ?" Angoissa la Hyuga, qui vit ses espoirs vraiment s'amenuiser.

Pour elle, malgré les dires et les doutes du blond, il ne s'était jamais montré séducteur avec elle, donnant plus l'impression de se laisser porter par l'ambiance et sa personnalité serviable. Ce n'était jamais clair, d'où sa propre souffrance dû à l'incertitude des sentiments de Naruto. Maintenant que Sakura reconnaissait ses sentiments, elle avait de moins en moins de chance car elle lui paraissait tellement sincère devant elle, les larmes aux yeux.

"- Oui, et je m'en veux d'avoir laissé au temps s'écouler entre nous. J'ai voulu le rattraper en me montrant aguicheuse, quitte à me comporter comme une garce en chaleur mais ce n'était pas moi. Je voulais tellement être heureuse aujourd'hui, pleura Sakura. Au lieu de ça, Naruto doute maintenant. Il va me laisser toute seule avec ma douleur de vivre un amour non réciproque et c'est ma faute.

-...

\- Oh pardon, Hinata. Tu aimes Naruto depuis des années et tu en connais la douleur de le faire en silence. Je suis stupide d'épancher ma détresse devant toi mais tu es peut-être la seule à la comprendre, continua la rose à sangloter en voyant sa comparse, la tête baissée et abattue. En plus, Sasuke ne désire plus entendre parler de moi.

\- Sakura, je peux comprendre ta souffrance, la réconforta la Hyuga reprenant une attitude digne. J'aime Naruto depuis mon enfance. Cependant, au final, cela n'a pas d'importance. Le plus important, c'est que le bonheur soit le compagnon de Naruto et il est le seul à savoir chez qui il le trouvera. Si j'ai la joie d'être celle que son coeur appelle, le paradis sera alors mon monde. S'il te choisit, alors je vous souhaiterai d'être heureux tous les deux.

\- Hinata, tu es prêtes à me le laisser, tenta Sakura pleine d'espoir. Je n'osais pas te le demander.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, la contredit la Hyuga le plus calme possible, refusant de baisser pavillon sans savoir si ses espoirs étaient permis ou non. Je ne peux forcer Naruto à m'aimer, tout comme tu dois le réaliser. Il est libre de suivre le chemin que lui indiquera son coeur. Il est terrible de se sentir obliger d'aimer alors que l'amour t'appelle ailleurs.

\- C'est vrai, excuse-moi, dit l'Haruno, en baissant les yeux sur le sol. Enfin, j'espère que nous pouvons redevenir amies. J'avoue que notre amitié me manque, ainsi que tes petites attentions. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que leur séjour aura aussi une influence sur Sasuke. A la fin, tu auras peut-être Naruto et moi, Sasuke.

\- Mais tu viens de me dire que tu aimais Naruto, s'étonna Hinata qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Et je le confirme, affirma la rose qui avait calmé ses pleurs en quelques secondes, comme par magie. Cependant, je ne peux nier que j'ai encore quelques bribes de sentiments pour Sasuke. Donc si Naruto t'aime, je n'aurai qu'à tenter encore une fois ma chance avec notre ténébreux préféré. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse et que ce soit moi avec Naruto et toi avec Sasuke.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce dernier s'intéresse à moi, dit timidement la fille de Hiashi.

\- Ah bon, il a l'air pourtant aux petits soins avec toi depuis son retour, suspecta Sakura.

\- Oh non, dénie son camarade en secouant les mains devant elle. Il voulait juste m'aider à combattre ma timidité.

\- Oh je vois, siffla la rose en levant les yeux aux ciels, comprenant que Sasuke faisait tout pour mettre Hinata avec Naruto. Sinon, as-tu des nouvelles des garçons ?

\- Non, tout comme toi sans doute, lui répondit la bleutée.

\- J'essaie de les appeler mais il est vrai qu'ils ne décrochent pas. Naruto semble vraiment s'être isolé.

\- Oui, il en a besoin et il faut respecter son souhait, précisa Hinata. Nous ne pouvons pas l'enchaîner à nos désirs. Naruto a toujours été un électron libre ne supportant pas les carcans qui l'obligeaient à le maintenir dans un moule. Il a suffisamment souffert pour enfin espérer vivre selon ses aspirations.

\- Tu as raison, consentit Sakura. Nous devons attendre qu'il fasse son choix tranquillement et souhaiter tout le bonheur possible à l'heureuse élue. Notre amitié ne doit plus être mise en péril à cause d'un garçon comme ces dernières semaines."

Hinata sourit à cela. Elle était un peu soulagée de ne plus avoir à craindre les agissements de la rose mais une flamme d'angoisse était encore allumée au fond de son esprit. En effet, le coeur de Sakura semblait encore balancer entre les deux jeunes hommes et tant qu'elle y trouvait son compte, qu'importe leur choix. L'incertitude lui broyait les entrailles. Cependant, elle était déterminée à ne rien changer à sa personnalité pour pousser Naruto dans ses bras. S'il devait l'aimer, ce sera d'elle toute entière, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'au soir. Prenant conscience de l'heure, Sakura quitta son hôtesse en la serrant dans ses bras. Alors qu'Hinata fermait la porte, elle ne put voir le sourire sournois de la rose qui s'éloignait vers sa voiture.

Les vacances continuèrent donc dans une ambiance plus détendue dans le groupe des filles. La plus enchantée fut Ino qui avait été tenue au courant de la discussion entre Sakura et Hinata. Elle était enchantée d'entendre qu'enfin, sa soeur de coeur est acceptée que Naruto fasse son choix, le respectant ainsi que son désir de préserver son amitié avec la Huyga. Quand à Tenten, elle était suspicieuse et se promit de rester prudente et sur le qui-vive. Ce fut aussi le cas de Neji qui voulait protéger sa cousine. Quand aux autres garçons, ils restaient neutres attendant le dénouement de cette histoire qui plombait tout de même l'ambiance de leur petit groupe. Le retour des études arriva bien assez vite entre sortie, promenade, et préparation de la rentrée universitaire.

Juugo rentra quelques jours avant sa propre reprise. Il apprit à tous que les garçons ne rentreraient pas tout de suite et qu'ils avaient décidé de partir directement au sein de leur école préparatoire. Sakura essaya de lui sortir les vers du nez sur leur raison mais en vain. Le roux avait promis à ses deux amis de garder le silence. Elle devait attendre leur retour à leur prochain congé qui ne sera pas avant les prochaines vacances. C'était l'année du concours. Naruto et Sasuke avaient décidé de rester au maximum au sein de leur internat pour étudier et sortir du concours dans les premiers. Hinata, bien que déçue, en prit son partie et se prépara à encore attendre alors que la rose vociférait contre eux. Cette dernière ne put donc pas voir Juugo fournir un papier à la Hyuga.


	9. Des révélations inattendues

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Quelques réponses aux commentaires :

der : Oui deux ans, c'est long. J'ai donc revu un peu le calendrier après la remarque de scorpon. J'ai coupé la poire en deux et j'ai réduit le délai à un an en imaginant des rebondissements pour notre futur couple qui je l'espère vous plairont.

Streema : Tu ne te trompes pas de beaucoup pour Sakura. Elle va aller très loin, mais vraiment très loin. Ce sera du lourd pour une seule personne, peut-être un peu trop pour certains. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais je veux montrer jusqu'où un être humain peut s'enfoncer dans la bêtise et l'ignominie pour arriver à ses fins.

Bonne lecture et à dans 4 jours sauf empêchement de dernières minutes.

NaruHina82

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata ne savait que faire avec ce pli provenant, aux dires de Juugo, de Naruto. D'un côté, une envie grandissante de rentrer chez elle l'envahissait toute entière pour le lire. D'un autre côté, elle avait des scrupules de laisser ses amis comme ça juste pour assouvir sa curiosité, surtout que Sakura n'avait rien reçu. Elle culpabilisait un peu pensant que c'était peut-être la réponse de son bien-aimé. Elle allait sans doute infliger une terrible souffrance à sa camarade aux cheveux roses. Cependant, selon les encouragements de son entourage, la Hyuga avait aussi droit au bonheur et elle le tenait peut-être au creux de sa main. N'y tenant plus, elle s'excusa auprès du groupe sous le regard rieur de Juugo qui avait parfaitement compris ses intentions. Hinata courut jusqu'à chez elle dès qu'elle descendit du bus et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit et ouvrit la lettre salvatrice.

 _"Chère Hinata,_

 _J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment commencer, à part te dire merci pour ta lettre. Elle m'a énormément touché me prouvant encore plus la profondeur de tes sentiments à mon encontre. J'ignore si je les mérite. Je t'ai fait souffrir inconsciemment, n'essayant même pas de te connaître alors que toi, tu as fait cet effort, me perçant à jour et mieux encore que mes meilleurs amis. J'aimerai tant te montrer combien j'en suis désolé._

 _Je t'ai toujours vu comme une fille timide et renfermé, tout le contraire de moi. Après que tu m'ais sauvée en quelque sorte la vie, tu m'as confiée ton amour. j'ai alors préféré apprendre à te connaître afin de rembourser ma dette. En vérité, j'avais peur de tant d'abnégation et d'amour. Ne l'ayant presque jamais connu de mes parents, je n'étais pas assez mature pour y faire face, ayant déjà du mal à accepter ma propre histoire_. _Au fil des années, tu es devenue moins timide et j'avoue qu'au départ, j'ai été surpris. A_ _chacune de nos sorties, je découvrais quelque chose de toi et des atomes crochus m'apparurent. J'ai fini par complètement oublier mon premier jugement._

 _Plus je passais du temps avec toi, plus la vraie Hinata se découvrait à moi. J'avais devant moi une fille passionnée, douce, attentionnée. Une fille surtout forte pour m'avoir attendue pendant tout ce temps malgré mon ignorance et ta souffrance d'avoir cru que mon coeur appartenait à une autre. Ces derniers temps, à chaque fois qu'on se séparait, je ressentais un pincement, et même de la jalousie, quand un autre homme t'abordait. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de t'arracher à lui. Mon petit séjour m'a permis de m'en rendre compte et de déchirer le voile qui m'embrouillait l'esprit. Tu m'es aussi précieuse que les étoiles le sont de la lune et de la nuit._

 _Je viens de prendre conscience que cela ressemble à une déclaration. Malheureusement, je ne te donnerai pas ma réponse à travers cette lettre. J'en suis désolé mais je compte le faire devant Sakura et toi, les yeux dans les yeux. Je ne dois pas me montrer lâche et prendre mes responsabilités. Juugo a dû vous prévenir que Sasuke et moi ne reviendront auprès de vous qu'au prochain congé afin qu'on puisse se concentrer sur nos études. La vérité est tout autre. Nous avons jugé que mettre encore un peu de distance et de temps étaient préférables afin que les esprits échaudés se calment vraiment, surtout Sakura. Nous avons pensé qu'il était encore trop tôt pour les révélations._

 _J'espère que tu me pardonneras ce délai supplémentaire. Si cette attente est celle de trop, je t'en voudrais pas si à mon retour, tu ais décidé d'aller dans les bras d'un autre homme. Je ne peux me montrer encore une fois égoïste et je te souhaite le cas échéant de trouver le bonheur. Cependant, j'aimerai que tu fasses encore preuve d'un peu de patience. Je prie de tout mon coeur que tu trouves assez de force pour m'attendre._

 _A toi à jamais,_

 _Naruto."_

Cette lettre tremblait entre les mains d'Hinata. Les larmes inondaient ses joues. La jeune femme était submergée une nouvelle fois par une vague d'émotions divergentes entre elles. Elle avait ouvert ce pli avec tant d'espoir qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser et quoi ressentir. Au fil de la lecture, son coeur avait battu à une vitesse pouvant rivaliser avec le rythme cardiaque du plus grand sportif. A travers son écrit, Naruto lui demandait de lui pardonner ces années d'errance et d'aveuglement. Il lui faisait les plus beaux compliments, reconnaissant sa valeur. Bien qu'elle en rêvait depuis longtemps, Hinata aurait tant voulu savoir si ses espérances allait être comblées. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'avait cru au vu de sa lettre. Elle lui était précieuse. Il était jaloux et s'excusait qu'elle ait pu le croire amoureux d'une autre, donc son coeur était libre.

Oui, cela avait l'air d'une déclaration sans vraiment en être une. Finalement, son unique amour avait peut-être encore besoin de temps et c'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la faire patiente : entretenir ses espoirs et le flou autour de ses sentiments. D'un autre côté, la Hyuga comprenait qu'il veuille le lui dire en face et laisser la tension retombée. Elle lui était reconnaissante de vouloir lui rendre sa liberté. Cependant, elle ne l'était pas vraiment tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir faire son deuil de son amour. Pour cela, Hinata avait besoin de savoir si son destin était entre ses mains ou non. De toute manière, elle était prête à l'attendre toute l'éternité s'il le fallait.

La jeune femme serra la lettre contre son coeur car même si les sentiments de Naruto n'y étaient pas clairement exprimés, sa confession l'avait tout de même émue et touchée. Elle était importante pour lui et il était prêt à répondre à son amour. En tout cas, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir compris dans ce sens. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne jouait pas avec elle. Hinata se leva et se rendant auprès de sa commode, y posa le pli dans une petite boîte en bois finement décorée qui se trouvait à côté du casque que Naruto lui avait donné. Elle en caressa la surface avant de rejoindre Hanabi. Cette dernière lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au centre commercial pour s'acheter une nouvelle tenue pour son prochain rendez-vous avec Konohamaru.

Les semaines et les mois passèrent ainsi avec la reprise des cours à l'Université. Tous avaient maintenant 20 ans. Hinata se félicitait d'avoir repris le chemin des études et d'être rentrée en deuxième année de licence. Elle se concentrait dessus afin d'éviter de trop penser à son coeur qui balançait entre espoir brûlant et confusion. En effet, Sakura prétendait avoir des nouvelles des deux garçons, faisant des allusions sur sa relation étroite qu'elle entretenait depuis des années avec eux. Le plus insupportable était qu'elle leur faisait entendre qu'elle ne sera bientôt plus célibataire, mentionnant comme dans un murmure le nom du blond. Pour se rassurer, le soir, Hinata relisait la lettre de Naruto avant de s'endormir. Tous les matins, elle comptait les jours qui la séparaient du retour du jeune homme.

Les vacances arrivant et voulant se rapprocher un peu plus de sa fille aînée, Hiashi la pria de l'accompagner lors d'un voyage d'affaire. Hinata était coupée en deux. D'un côté, elle désirait ardemment être présente lors du retour de Naruto. De l'autre côté, elle avait compris que c'était important pour son père. C'était une occasion de renouer avec lui des liens plus étroits. La bleutée en discuta avec Neji et Tenten. Ceux-ci essayèrent de la convaincre qu'il serait temps qu'elle pensa avant tout à elle. Une bonne opportunité de refaire connaissance avec son paternel se présentait à elle. Selon son cousin, Naruto n'avait qu'à se montrer patient à son tour, à l'attendre comme elle avait su le faire pendant des années et à réaliser les premiers pas vers elle. Hinata, forte de tous leurs conseils et malgré ses doutes, prit alors une décision.

Quelques semaines plus tard, premier jour des vacances de Toussaint, au sein de l'école préparatoire et ignorant la tournure des événements, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds pressait son frère de coeur à se hâter. Il était impatient de rentrer, tellement excité qu'il s'était levé à l'aurore contrairement à ses habitudes.

"- Allez, Sasuke, dépêche-toi ! Shino et Neji sont déjà partis en voiture.

\- Ouais, ouais, maugréa l'Uchiwa. Arrête de m'asticôter tu veux.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de Neji, changea de sujet Naruto. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il nous a un peu snobés dès qu'il est rentré de Konoha. C'est à peine s'il nous a donné des nouvelles des autres. J'ai bien essayé d'en avoir mais il est resté muet.

\- Dis plutôt que tu l'as harcelé pour en avoir d'une de nos amies en particulier, le taquina Sasuke tout en terminant son sac. Vu votre passif, je peux le comprendre qu'il la protège. Il n'a pas dû apprécier ta manière de faire.

\- Mais je lui ais expliqué pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi, bouda le blond. Il pourrait se montrer plus compréhensif.

\- Tu ne le changeras pas. Neji resteras toujours comme un grand frère protecteur pour elle, à son corps défendant.

\- Mouais, fit Naruto avant de s'asseoir en silence pour réfléchir. Tu... crois que c'est parce qu'elle m'en veut... ou qu'elle en souffre... qu'il réagit ainsi.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être. Il n'est jamais évident de rester dans ce genre d'attente sans aucunes certitudes. Neji ne doit pas supporter de la voir dans cette indécision permanente, supposa le ténébreux. Mais bon, on parle d'Hinata. Elle te pardonnera sûrement ta décision.

\- Pft, souffla le blond. Tu as s'en doute raison. En tout cas, je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner, foi d'Uzumaki."

C'est en souriant en coin que Sasuke fixa son frère de coeur. Ce dernier s'était levé, un poing en l'air, une détermination plein les yeux. Bouclant son sac, il lui signala qu'il était enfin prêt à partir. Cela eut le don de ramener à la réalité Naruto. Le blond se mit alors à courir pour rejoindre leur monture d'acier. Il y arriva bien assez vite et monta dessus. Après avoir fermé blouson , mis ses gants et son casque, il démarra sans attendre Sasuke, venant à peine d'arriver auprès de la sienne. Ce fut en maugréant contre l'impatience de Naruto qu'il enjamba sa moto et le suivit vers Konoha. Ils y arrivèrent en début d'après-midi et garèrent leur bécane avant de s'engouffrer dans la demeure de l'Uzumaki, chargés de leurs affaires. Iruka, se trouvant dans le salon, sursauta quand il entendit la porte claquée avec fracas et une voix s'esclaffer, aussi joyeux qu'un pinson.

"- Bonjour la compagnie.

\- Baka, souffla derrière lui le ténébreux avant de le pousser pour rentrer dans la pièce. Bonjour Iruka. Où est Juugo ?

\- Bonjour Sasuke, Juugo est parti en ville acheter des fournitures pour ses perruches. La prochaine fois, Naruto, j'aimerai que tu m'épargnes une crise cardiaque en rentrant.

\- Pardon, Iruka, je suis juste heureux d'être rentré... C'est vrai que Juugo nous a informés qu'il en avait adopté un couple après son retour de notre petit séjour, fit pensif Naruto. J'ai hâte de les voir.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as surtout hâte de voir une certaine personne, souffla Sasuke désespéré par l'enthousiasme plus que débordant du blond.

\- Aussi oui, rougit ce dernier.

\- Je crois comprendre que ton coeur t'a montré le chemin à suivre, supposa l'Umino en souriant.

\- Ou... oui, bégaya Naruto, gêné d'avoir été percé à jour. Cependant, j'aimerai d'abord en parler à la personne concernée avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde... afin si elle n'a pas changé d'avis bien sûr.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, fit Iruka. Vous devriez aller vous débarbouiller et vous changer. Pendant ce temps, je vais préparer du café. Vous me raconterez votre séjour et la reprise de vos cours."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux motards s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre, avaient rangé leurs affaires et changé de vêtements. Ils étaient entrain de siroter cette boisson chaude en répondant à toutes les questions du tuteur de Naruto. Ce dernier allait se quérir des nouvelles de leurs amis mais surtout de deux jeunes filles quand les résidents de la maison entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Juugo.

"- Salut, Juugo, salua le blond.

\- Oh Salut Naruto, salut Sasuke. Vous êtes rentrés, répondit le roux.

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Alors comment vas-tu ? Et tes perruches ? Et tes études ? Et nos amis, que deviennent-ils ?

\- Double baka, tu vas arrêter de l'assommer de questions, vociféra Sasuke en lui tapant l'arrière de la tête. Comment veux-tu qu'il te réponde si tu ne lui laisses pas cinq minutes pour en placer une.

\- Et bien, pour épancher ta curiosité, Naruto, je vais bien ainsi que mes perruches qui sont en réalité des inséparables. Mes études avancent bien et me passionnent de plus en plus. J'ai même obtenu un emploi à mi-temps au sein du centre ornithologique de Konoha où j'apprends beaucoup. Quand aux autres, tu pourras le voir par toi-même si tu m'accompagnes. Ils ont prévu de se retrouver cette après-midi au parc. Je n'avais pas prévu d'y faire un tour mais puisque vous êtes de retour, nous pourrions y aller tous les trois. Cela leur fera une sacrée surprise.

\- Ça peut-être une bonne idée, déclara Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres. A quelle heure devaient-ils se regrouper ?

\- Et ben vu l'heure, c'est dans à peine dix minutes, l'informa Juugo.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, se pressa le blond. Allons-y vite."

Ce fut sans attendre l'approbation de Sasuke que l'Uzumaki reprit son équipement et courra jusqu'à sa moto. L'Uchiwa aurait bien voulu se reposer un peu mais son frère de coeur en avait décidé autrement. Ne voulant pas le laisser y aller seul, il le suivit en soufflant, accompagné de Juugo qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis leur arrivée. Les trois jeunes hommes arrivèrent assez rapidement au parc compte tenu de la circulation. Là, un groupe d'amis qui ne s'étaient pas tous revus depuis les vacances d'été discutait du programme de l'après-midi quand tous entendirent des moteurs vrombir dans leur direction. Tournant la tête dans leur direction, leurs oreilles furent percées par le cri presque hystérique de Sakura qui se mit à courir vers les trois motos.

"- Sasuke ! Naruto !"

Prenant tout juste le temps de se garer, ce dernier eut juste le temps de mettre sa béquille qu'il accueillit dans ses bras la rose. Elle n'y resta pas longtemps car à sa grande surprise, il la remit sur ses pieds au bout d'à peine une minute, si ce n'est moins. Ne voulant y voir qu'un souci de rester stable sur sa machine, Sakura n'y fit pas grand cas quand il retira son casque pour lui offrir un grand sourire, gonflant son orgueil. Naruto semblait lui avoir encore pardonné son excentricité, comme toujours pensa-t-elle.

"- Salut Sakura. Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu t'es remise de notre dernière rencontre.

\- Bonjour Naruto. Je vais bien, surtout que tu vas être content de moi. J'ai mis aussi à profit votre absence, comme tu l'espérais pour réfléchir. Je t'annonce que je me suis même réconciliée avec Hinata.

\- A la bonne heure, dit le blond dont le sourire redoubla à cette bonne nouvelle. Tu permets, je vais saluer les autres."

Sakura le laissa et se tourna vers Sasuke qui la vit s'approcher de lui en se déhanchant. L'Uchiwa en sourit, pas de son approche séductrice mais du désintérêt que semblait afficher son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était préoccupé ailleurs et scrutait le groupe de leurs amis à la recherche de quelqu'un alors qu'il descendait de sa moto. Malheureusement, la rose prit cette mimique pour elle et pensa qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir profité de leur isolement. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que le ténébreux m'était en doute les paroles de la rose. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait autant réfléchi que cela, à moins d'avoir de nouveau jeté son dévolu sur lui. Il en soupira en la saluant, persuadé qu'il devait aussi mettre les barres sur les T à Sakura.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto s'était rapproché de leurs amis. Leur accueil fut assez disparate. D'un côté, les garçons restèrent égaux à eux-mêmes et lui serrèrent la main, à part peut-être Neji qui le foudroya du regard. Le blond s'y figea sur place. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? A moins qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Hinata et que le cousin super-protecteur le considérait comme responsable. L'Uzumaki allait lui poser la question quand un poing s'abattit sur lui le projetant au sol. Avachi par terre, il réussit à reprendre ses esprits en peu de temps. Levant le regard vers le responsable, il constata qu'en réalité, c'était plutôt les coupables. Devant lui se dessinaient les silhouettes de Temari et Tenten.

"- Ça, c'est pour être parti sans nous avoir prévenu et pour revenir que maintenant, se justifièrent les deux amies. Tu as intérêt à nous présenter tes excuses si tu ne veux pas qu'on te le fasse regretter.

\- Je... vous présente mes excuses, blêmit Naruto.

\- Mieux que cela blondinet, ordonna Temari. Mets-toi à genoux et supplie-nous de te pardonner.

\- Je... vous prie de vous montrez magnanime envers votre humble serviteur, réitéra Naruto, se balançant son torse vers l'avant alors qu'il était agenouillé. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses."

Les deux tortionnaires se concertèrent du regard et ce fut en souriant à leur victime qu'elles lui tendirent une main pour l'aider à se relever alors que les autres riaient aux éclats.

"- Excuses acceptées, dirent-elles en cours.

\- J'espère que tu nous diras pourquoi tu es parti aussi précipitamment avec Sasuke et Juugo. Sakura et Hinata nous en ont touché quelques mots mais elles ne sont pas rentrées dans les détails.

\- Je te reconnais bien là, Shikamaru, le salua Naruto. Tu veux toujours avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Je veux bien vous raconter notre séjour mais pour ce qui en est des raisons, je préfère garder cela privé pour le moment. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je ne suis plus aussi aveugle qu'avant et que j'ai trouvé ma lumière.

\- Je vois, comprit le Nara en lui faisant un sourire du coin des lèvres. Nous n'avons qu'à aller nous installer à une terrasse de café. Nous pourrons ainsi discuter tranquillement."

Le blond en fut surpris car dès qu'il était descendu de sa moto, il lui semblait qu'il manquait une personne et il n'avait pas cesser de la chercher. Cependant, son ami au QI de 200 sous-entendait que tout le monde était présent. Son coeur se serra. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à l'absente comme le regard de Neji lui fit croire ? Ne voulant pas paraître indiscret et sachant qu'il aura des nouvelles de tous dans peu de temps, il se résigna à patienter. Sur le chemin, Naruto regarda Sasuke qui hocha des épaules dans l'incompréhension et la même méconnaissance que lui. Quand à Sakura, elle était entre les deux hommes, les cajolant l'un après l'autre tout en gardant une certaine distance. Elle avait décidé de se montrer plus subtile et les laisser venir à elle. Elle allait jusqu'à faire sa midinette avec Lee pour voir la réaction de Naruto. Ce dernier y était pourtant indifférent scrutant toujours les alentours.

Arrivés au café le plus proche du parc, les amis s'attablèrent. Après avoir commandé leur boisson, chacun alla de leur petite histoire sur leur quotidien et sur leur étude respective. Naruto répondait à toutes les questions, vu que Sasuke était aussi loquace qu'à l'accoutumé. Sakura allait de ses petites caresses discrètes sur les bras de ses deux amis d'enfance. Elle faisait des selfies avec le blond sous prétexte qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir. Elle tentait sa chance avec le ténébreux mais celui-ci refusait. Cependant, cette attitude mettait les nerfs de Neji à rude épreuve avec une telle force que Tenten lui caressait la cuisse pour tenter de le calmer, alors qu'elle-même avait du mal à se contenir. Pendant ce temps, la patience de Naruto arriva à sa limite ne comprenant pas pourquoi personne ne lui parlait d'elle.

"- Je suis content de savoir que tout se passe comme vous le voulez, mais... euh... Je ne vois pas Hinata. Elle doit venir nous rejoindre plus tard. Elle est malade peut-être.

\- Hinata est partie, répondit simplement Neji d'un ton neutre.

\- Partie ? Comment ça partie ? Quémanda le blond, au bord de la panique. Elle va revenir, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- En quoi cela te regarde ? S'agaça le Hyuga. Tu n'es rien pour elle à ce que je sache."

Après cette réplique, il se leva sans attendre de réponse sous le regard de sa petite amie qui le suppliait de garder son sang-froid et afin de ne pas se laisser aller à la colère. Tous le virent alors s'éloigner au bar pour repasser une commande mais tous savaient que c'était pour reprendre un peu de contenance. Naruto serrait fortement le bord de la table, ne comprenant pas son attitude. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ou fait quelque chose de mal ? En tout cas, les paroles de Neji l'avait blessé même s'il savait qu'il avait raison en partie. Il n'était qu'un ami pour elle, rien de plus, enfin,... Il se tourna vers Tenten pour avoir des explications.

"- Excuse-le Naruto mais il s'inquiète pour Hinata, lui apprit-elle augmentant l'angoisse de l'Uzumaki. En fait, elle accompagne son père dans un voyage d'affaire à sa demande. Apparemment, il souhaite renouer avec elle une relation père-fille plus épanouie. Neji craint que cela se passe mal au vu de leur passé assez tendu depuis la mort de sa tante.

\- Oh, je comprends, dit le blond qui se détendit un peu. Sais-tu quand elle reviendra ?

\- Pas vraiment, l'informa Tenten. Cela dépend du temps que prendra les affaires de monsieur Hyuga. En tout cas, elle rentrera au plus tard pour sa rentrée universitaire.

\- C'est dommage, j'aurai aimé la voir, souffla Naruto un peu déçu. J'espère qu'elle sera de retour avant la fin des vacances."

Le voyant aussi affecté par cette absence, Tenten s'adoucit et le regarda comme si elle observait un petit frère triste d'avoir cassé son jouet préféré. Elle comprit alors qu'Hinata comptait vraiment pour lui mais à quel point se demandait-elle. En tout cas, depuis cette information, le silence tenait compagnie à Naruto, contrairement à son habitude. Ce dernier sentait que le départ de la jeune femme n'était pas la seule raison du comportement de Neji. Pensant à elle, la nostalgie redevint sa compagne jusqu'à ce que Kiba prononça son prénom.

"- En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit voyage nous requinquera Hinata. Aux dires d'Hanabi, elle a l'air un peu déprimée ces derniers temps. C'est à peine si elle prendrait le temps de manger ou de dormir selon sa soeur.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, affirma Sakura. Regarde comment nous sont revenue Naruto et Sasuke de leur petit exil. En pleine forme."

Alors qu'elle faisait les yeux doux aux deux jeunes hommes, le ténébreux la regardait à peine, concentrer qu'il était sur son frère de coeur. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée mais les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Hinata n'aillait pas bien, enfin, c'était ce que la petite amie de Konohamaru insinuait. Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il en était en partie responsable. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, à part qu'il comprenait maintenant l'attitude de Neji. Depuis lors, Naruto resta alors étranger à la conversation malgré les tentatives de Sakura de le sortir de son mutisme mais en vain. La rose en était débitée mais elle était déterminée à profiter de l'absence d'Hinata pour faire main mise sur le blond. Sasuke, quand à lui, vit le besoin de son meilleur ami de fuir cette ambiance et prit alors la parole.

"- Je crois que Naruto et moi allons rentrer maintenant. Nous avons fait de la route et nous sommes un peu fatigués. Il est temps pour nous de vous laisser.

\- Oh déjà, fut déçue la rose qui voulait qu'ils restent encore un peu.

\- Oui, intervint Naruto. Il est vrai que nous nous sommes levés tôt ce matin et que j'ai du mal à rester concentrer. On se reverra dans les prochains jours."

Sakura céda face aux yeux du blond qui semblaient éteints contrairement au moment de leur retrouvaille. Pensant qu'effectivement, c'était dû à son épuisement, elle n'insista pas. Elle leur fit une bise à chacun mais resta plus longtemps auprès de Naruto en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

"- J'ai hâte de recevoir ta réponse, même si je me doute de sa contenance. Je suis impatiente de passer du temps avec toi et bien plus qu'en tant qu'amie."

Naruto ne répliqua pas à cette affirmation tellement la surprise le prenait de cours. Sakura pensait encore qu'il allait revenir sous son giron. Cependant, la déception et la fatigue eurent raison de ses forces qu'il en garda le silence. De toute façon, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Bientôt, pensa-t-il. Ce manque de réaction fit froncer les sourcils de Sakura qui le regarda saluer leurs amis avant de rejoindre sa moto. La rose angoissait d'avoir tord et qu'effectivement, ce soit Hinata qu'il ait choisi. Cependant, elle avait encore des tours dans sa manche.

Une semaine passa sans le retour de la Hyuga. Dès qu'il voyait Tenten, Naruto lui demandait des nouvelles mais c'était toujours la même réponse. Elle ignorait le jour où elle reviendrait. Il avait bien essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne répondait pas ou il tombait sur le répondeur. Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, il laissait que son nom en prétextant vouloir savoir comment elle allait. Pendant ce temps, Sakura venait voir les garçons tous les jours. Elle agissait comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux, lançant par ci par là des allusions mais sans trop insister, se montrant attentionnée autant auprès de Naruto que de Sasuke. Le premier avait l'impression de retrouver sa meilleure amie alors que le second restait méfiant tellement ce changement était trop radical pour lui.

Un soir, la rose avait réussi à organiser une soirée au karaoké dans un bar à thème et à faire sortir le blond de sa nostalgie qui le prenait à la tombée de la nuit. Il ne lui avait encore rien dit, pensant qu'il fallait attendre le retour d'Hinata. Son frère de coeur lui avait pourtant conseillé de le faire tout de même pour mettre les choses au clair avec Sakura. Cependant, Naruto n'était pas du même avis. En vérité, il appréciait le retour de leur complicité et ne voulait pas tout détruire maintenant. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait en passer par là et ne plus attendre. L'Uzumaki était pour le moment appuyé sur le bar alors que les filles chantaient. Shikamaru sommeillait la tête sur les genoux de Temari. Cette dernière le sortit de ses pensées en posant une question bien étrange.

"- Au fait, Sakura, tu nous avais pas dit que tu ne serais bientôt plus célibataire. On te voit souvent avec Lee en ce moment. Serait-ce lui l'heureux élu ?

\- Est-ce vrai, Sakura, s'étonna Naruto qui aurait pensé qu'elle lui en aurait parlé. Si c'est ça, c'est super. Toutes mes félicitations.

\- euh... Merci Naruto, fit gêné Lee. Mais en réalité...

\- C'est vrai que je vois souvent Lee, le coupa l'Haruno. Il répond souvent présent quand j'ai besoin d'aide. Cependant, nous ne sortons pas ensemble. On se voit qu'en tant qu'ami mais peut-être qu'avec le temps... qui sait...

A ce moment-là, le coeur de Lee se gonfla d'espérance mais il déchanta très vite à la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- à moins que quelqu'un se décide enfin à se déclarer."

Neji eut soudain très envi de sauter au cou de Sakura pour l'étrangler. Elle osait jouer avec son meilleur ami en le faisant saliver par ses paroles alors qu'elle se servait de lui. Lee baissa quelque peu la tête d'avoir espéré une seconde en écoutant la rose. Cependant, comme disait son coach d'art martiaux Gaï, tant que la flamme de la jeunesse brûlait en lui, tous les espoirs étaient permis et il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Le plus atterré fut Naruto. Il fronça les sourcils et comprit à cet instant qu'il était temps. Il s'approcha de sa camarade aux yeux émeraude.

"- Sakura, j'aimerai te parler... seul à seul.

\- Bien sûr," accepta-t-elle dans un roucoulement dans la voix.

L'Uzumaki la conduisit jusqu'à la terrasse dont disposait leur lieu de soirée. Le blond n'avait pas été le seul à penser qu'elle exagérait. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas et n'ayant jamais été proche de Lee, Sasuke eut tout de même un peu pitié de lui. Il ne supportait vraiment pas le comportement de Sakura. Il se leva et s'installa près de la porte qu'avait empruntée son frère de coeur. Il ne fut pas le seul car tout le groupe fit mine de s'occuper, mais tous s'étaient installés de manière à entendre la conversation qui se déroulait à l'extérieur.

En arrivant sur le promontoire, Sakura s'appuya sur la rambarde dans une position des plus séductrices dans le but de mettre ses atouts en évidence. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'il puisse se réjouir de la voir au bras de Lee. Le rendre jaloux n'avait visiblement pas marché. Elle avait donc décidé de le mettre au pied du mur. Devant tous leurs amis, il ne pourrait nier l'évidence. Quand à Naruto, il fixait le ciel, dos à elle, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

"- Sakura, je...

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Naruto.

\- Je ne crois pas non, souffla ce dernier en fermant les yeux pour rassembler son courage.

\- Tu m'as priée de te suivre ici car tu allais te déclarer, n'est-ce pas ? Sache que je suis prête à répondre favorablement à ta demande. Ton absence a été un véritable enfer et j'ai vraiment réalisé mes sentiments pour toi, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de lui dans l'intention de le toucher et pourquoi pas de l'embrasser.

\- Sakura, arrête, s'agaça l'Uzumaki en se dérobant par quelques pas en arrière. Ce n'est pas mon intention.

\- Mais, tu m'aimes. Je le sais sinon pourquoi m'aurais-tu courue après pendant toutes ces années, s'offusqua-t-elle face à sa dérobade. Essayes-tu de m'éprouver en me repoussant ? Je sais que tu doutes de ma sincérité mais je te prouverai que mes sentiments sont vrais. Je suis sûre que je peux te rendre heureuse.

\- C'est vrai, je t'aime," fit Naruto en la regardant droit dans les yeux, déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout.

A ces mots, la rose eut un sourire triomphant alors que Neji allait exploser de colère. Tenten le retint comprenant que leur blondinet n'avait pas fini de s'exprimer.

"- Mais pas comme tu sembles le croire, continua donc le blond, soufflant Sakura dans ses convictions. Mon isolement m'a permis de réaliser beaucoup de choses. Pendant des années, j'ai recherché à ce qu'on reconnaisse ma valeur. J'ai été en compétition avec Sasuke pour cela. Si j'arrivais à le battre, alors j'aurai pu être aussi bien considéré que lui. Si je me faisais aimer de toi, sa fan numéro 1, celle qui me détestait le plus et qui me rabaissait tous les jours, alors tout était possible. Je pensais que les autres m'auraient accepté ainsi. Ce désir était tellement ardent que j'ai fermé les yeux sur ton attitude blessante à mon égard. Pourtant, j'ai accompli ce rêve grâce à mes efforts et à ma détermination sans ton aide.

\- Je n'étais qu'un trophée en somme, réalisa la rose les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai cru t'aimer sincèrement, crois-moi. Malheureusement, je m'étais trompé, poussé par mon inexpérience dans ce domaine. N'ayant connu l'amour de mes parents que très peu de temps, je n'ai pas su mettre la vrai signification derrière mes sentiments, ajouta Naruto, d'une voix douce mais sans faille. Aujourd'hui, j'en suis capable... Tu es comme une soeur pour moi car j'ai su voir celle que tu caches derrière ce masque que tu t'obstines à porter.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça que maintenant ? Questionna la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude.

\- J'aurai dû t'en parler dès mon retour mais notre amitié semblait être revenue comme celle d'autrefois. Par pur égoïsme, je n'ai pas voulu tout détruire. J'espère que tu me le pardonneras.

\- Je refuse de te pardonner. Tu es amoureux de moi, je le sais, alors arrête de nier, sanglota avec force la Haruno. Tu veux juste me faire payer ces années d'ignorance. Puis ces derniers jours, tu as été si prévenant avec moi que cela ne peut être que de l'amour.

\- Je ne t'aime pas de cette manière Sakura, insista Naruto en fermant les yeux par dépit avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. J'ai agi par amour fraternel, heureux de retrouver notre amitié d'antan.

\- Non. Je refuse de te croire. J'accepte les rejets de Sasuke, mais pas de toi. Tu as toujours été jaloux de lui à mon encontre et ce n'était pas que pour la compétition, j'en suis sûre.

\- Je l'ai été que de Sasuke, justement. Quand je te vois attentionnée avec d'autres hommes, je désire juste que tu puisses trouver le bonheur. J'ai été réellement heureux pour toi de te savoir avec Lee...

\- Je m'en contrefiche de Lee, cria presque la rose. J'ai juste voulu jouer la carte de la jalousie pour te prouver que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi, en me rapprochant de lui ou en me collant de nouveau à Sasuke."

Dans la pièce, Neji mit une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui réalisait enfin que sa fleur de cerisier l'avait utilisé. Ne voulant pas inquiéter ses camarades, il leur sourit mais tous savaient que son coeur n'y était pas. Dehors, Naruto était désespéré par le discours de Sakura qui se servait sans remord de tout le monde pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait sans penser aux conséquences.

Un autre jeune homme était plus qu'atterré par les mots de Sakura. Il en avait vraiment marre que le membre féminin de leur trio puisse penser avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait juste parce qu'elle en avait décidé ainsi et cela sans prendre en compte le ressenti d'autrui. Il fallait absolument qu'elle cesse ses enfantillages et qu'elle agisse enfin en adulte et non comme une petite fille faisant un caprice. Sasuke savait que cela faisait mal de se faire rejeter mais il m'était en doute les sentiments de Sakura. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait jamais aimé Naruto, lui peut-être, mais pas Naruto, en tout cas pas autant qu'elle aimait sa réputation et son égo. Il allait intervenir quand il entendit la voix ferme de son frère de coeur.

"- Tu es bien cruelle avec Lee et tu ne devrais pas jouer ainsi avec les autres. Tu n'as donc rien appris des événements de ces deux dernières années.

\- C'est parce que je t'aime que j'agis ainsi et je ne sais pas comment te le faire comprendre, affirma-t-elle, les larmes inondant ses joues.

\- Tu dis m'aimer mais tu ne vois en moi que le riche héritier de la famille Uzumaki et non Naruto, l'orphelin qui a dû se battre pour survivre et pour être enfin considéré, renchérit Naruto, d'un ton plus attendri en voyant une certaine détresse dans les yeux de sa camarade.

\- ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en commençant à comprendre qu'il était vain d'insister car une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il n'avait pas forcément tord dans ses propos.

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas, Sakura, dit le blond, fatigué d'argumenter. Tu seras toujours importante pour moi et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, tout comme tout notre groupe d'amis.

\- Tel un grand frère, sanglota la rose, en séchant ses larmes.

\- Oui, tel un grand frère, confirma l'Uzumaki en lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour la réconforter.

\- Alors, je ne peux plus rien espérer de toi. Je me suis réveillée trop tard, essaya-t-elle quand même.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir. J'ai juste réalisé vers où mes sentiments me conduisent. Mon coeur ne fait que m'appeler auprès d'une autre personne depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux et ce n'est pas toi. Je suis désolé, fit une dernière fois Naruto.

\- C'est Hinata, n'est-ce pas ? Soupçonnait la rose, en serrant les poings.

\- De cela, je ne désire pas m'en entretenir avec toi," décida l'Uzumaki qui voulait d'abord en parler à l'intéressée avant d'en faire part à son entourage.

Sakura n'ajouta rien, persuadée d'avoir raison. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté, elle se surprit à vouloir son bonheur malgré une certaine tristesse dans le coeur. De l'autre, elle ressentait une vive colère attisée par la jalousie d'avoir perdu face à la Hyuga. Elle lui était supérieure tout de même. Ne voulant rien montrer à Naruto, elle concentra tous ses efforts pour reprendre une certaine contenance et pour garder son sang-froid. Puis, il n'était pas encore avec Hinata donc rien n'était perdu pour le moment. C'était surement qu'une amourette et si elle lui montrait la véracité de ses sentiments, il reviendrait vers elle. Pour le moment, la rose ne devait pas laisser transparaître à quel point son rejet l'avait blessée.

"- Enfin, tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix, je suis bien obligée d'accepter la situation, se résigna-t-elle. Même si je pense que tu regretteras ton choix. Cependant, quand tu t'en rendras compte, il sera peut-être trop tard. Je serai sûrement dans les bras d'un autre, peut-être Sasuke, qui sait.

\- Sasuke, hein, soupira Naruto dont les épaules s'abaissèrent décourager par l'attitude girouette de Sakura. Et Lee, dans cette histoire ? J'espère que tu comptes arrêter de te servir des autres et lui présenter des excuses. Je suis sûr que tu l'as blessé. Ayant été ta victime, je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Je...

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint une voix, l'interrompant. J'ai tout entendu et je ne souhaite pas d'excuses qui ne seront pas sincères.

\- Lee, mon pote, l'interpella Naruto, surpris de sa présence. Sakura ?

\- Quoi, il vient de dire qu'il n'en voulait pas, réfuta cette dernière avant de partir vers l'intérieur sans jeter un seul regard sur les deux garçons dans une attitude hautaine. Au fait, Lee, on reste tout de même ami, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, Sakura, affirma ce dernier avant de la voir s'éloigner.

\- Lee, je..., commença l'Uzumaki.

\- En tout cas, Sakura sèche vite ses larmes dis-moi, le coupa son ami aux gros sourcils en se forçant à sourire. A croire que rien ne la touche et qu'elle joue très bien la comédie.

\- Malheureusement, oui, reconnut le blond. Mais ne te méprend pas, elle vient de remettre son masque de fierté pour cacher son réel ressenti. Elle va sûrement revenir vers nous dans quelques jours pour présenter des excuses comme à son habitude. J'espère juste qu'elle sera sincère.

\- Une vraie princesse en somme, plaisanta Lee.

\- Oui... Lee, même si Sakura ne le fait pas, je compte tout de même à m'excuser auprès de toi. C'est pour m'atteindre qu'elle s'est servie de tes sentiments ainsi. Elle n'aurait jamais dû, tenait à dire Naruto.

\- Je te remercie mon ami, lui fut reconnaissant le protégé de Gaï. En vérité, je m'en doutais un peu. Sakura a changé trop rapidement de comportement avec moi pour que je puisse la croire vraiment éprise. Cependant, j'ai apprécié passer du temps avec elle et la voir quelque peu intéressée par ce que je disais ou faisais. C'était comme des vacances à mon coeur. Et puis, elle est toujours célibataire alors je peux encore rêver. Non ?

\- Ah Lee, personne ne peut changer ton enthousiasme à ce que je vois, sourit l'Uzumaki. Tu as raison, tous les rêves te sont permis tant que tu y crois. Cependant, sois tout de même prudent. Je ne voudrai pas que cela te blesse plus que de raison.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tant que j'ai la fougue de la jeunesse, rien ne peut m'arriver," leva le pouce Lee avant de rejoindre leurs amis dans la pièce.

Naruto le suivit du regard, soulagé que cette première épreuve se soit passée aussi bien qu'il aurait pu l'espérer. Cela avait été difficile, surtout de voir Sakura pleurer, mais il avait été nécessaire d'arrêter ses faux espoirs et qu'elle s'avança trop dans le film qu'elle avait créé. Il avait maintenant hâte de mettre les choses au clair avec celle qui avait piégé son coeur. Après avoir regardé la lune et prié qu'elle rentre le plus tôt possible, le blond emboîta le pas à Lee.

Cependant, il arriva dans une ambiance des plus tendues dès qu'il franchit la porte fenêtre. La voix de Sakura s'élevait dans la pièce. Une discussion des plus houleuses semblait avoir lieu entre Sasuke et elle. En effet, alors que Naruto parlait avec Lee, Neji avait coupé la route de la rose. Il l'avait foudroyée avec une telle froideur qu'il l'avait figée sur place. Un calme infernal émanait de lui cachant une colère froide. Alors que la rose tentait de reprendre une certaine contenance, elle l'entendit prendre la parole.

"- Alors cela ne t'a pas suffi d'utiliser la rivalité entre Naruto et Sasuke pour tenter d'en alpaguer un. Il faut qu'en plus, tu utilises Lee pour arriver à tes fins sans prendre en compte ses sentiments. Ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de Lee ou d'Hinata, sinon, tu sauras ce que cela coûte de s'en prendre à un membre de mes amis ou de ma famille. Même Naruto ne pourra te protéger."

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Neji, héritier de la firme Hyuga pour lequel son père travaillait en tant qu'avocat, la menaçait alors qu'habituellement, il restait neutre dans les affaires de coeur des autres. Peut-être était-elle allée trop loin avec Lee ? Il fallait reconnaître une chose au cousin d'Hinata. Il était très protecteur dès qu'il s'agissait de ses proches. Malheureusement, elle n'en faisait pas vraiment partie. Ne voulant pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, elle se redressa et passa devant lui sans le regarder pour se diriger vers Sasuke. Sur le chemin, elle entendit Tenten lui cracher quelques mots.

"- Quand je pense que tu oses critiquer les pouffiasses de l'Université alors que tu as le même comportement qu'elle. Je dirai même que tu es la reine des garces.

\- Je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas, Neji et toi. Je ne pense pas que tu voudrais vous mettre l'héritier des Uzumaki et des Uchiwa sur le dos. Ils me protégeront, surtout Naruto. Il m'aime, ne put-elle résister à leur balancer, croyant que leurs amis n'avaient pas entendu la discussion cachée par la musique et l'éloignement.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr, Sakura, intervint Sasuke. Je ne mettrai pas en danger l'alliance qui existe entre les deux entreprises juste pour tes histoires de coeur."

En effet, bien qu'il ne comptait pas reprendre les rênes de l'empire Uchiwa en tant qu'héritier, il en percevait les dividendes. Il voulait à tout prix poursuivre la même voie que son père et Itachi dans la gendarmerie. Son oncle Obito, veuf et père de Shishui, son cousin le plus proche et du même âge qu'aurait dû avoir Itachi aujourd'hui, remplissait par intérim le fauteuil de la direction de l'entreprise familiale et invitait parfois Sasuke à lui donner son avis. Sakura resta sans voix à son affirmation.

"- Tu ne... me protégerais pas, Sasuke ? Je suis tout de même ta meilleure amie.

\- Si tu es en tord, non, confirma ce dernier. Bien sûr, connaissant notre baka, il t'aidera mais je lui déconseillerai. Il faut que tu apprennes à assumer les conséquences de tes actes. Aujourd'hui encore, tu crois que Naruto va te manger dans la main alors qu'il a fait son choix en toute connaissance. Ne crois pas que nous n'avons pas tout entendu de votre conversation. Nous savons tous qu'il t'a encore rejetée."

A cela, Sakura blêmit. Elle avait espéré garder cette information le plus longtemps possible sachant que le blond ne s'en vanterait pas. Ainsi, cela lui aurait donné assez de temps pour tenter encore sa chance. La colère lui monta au nez et la guida. Ce fut à ce moment-là que revint Lee. Il rejoignit Neji et Tenten qui lui résumèrent la situation. Le protégé de Gaï, bien qu'éprouvé par la manigance de Sakura, eut de la peine pour elle. Quand à Naruto, ce fut également au moment où elle ouvrit encore la bouche pour se défendre qu'il refît son apparition. Au vu de la situation, le blond préféra garder ses distances et se cacha un moment pour voir la suite.

"- De toute façon, tu n'as pas de coeur, Sasuke. Je t'aime depuis des années et pourtant, tu m'as toujours envoyée balader tout en entretenant un espoir en moi. On m'accuse de jouer avec les sentiments des autres mais tu n'es pas mieux. Tu as fait la même chose avec moi.

\- Je le reconnais et je m'en excuserai auprès de toi le jour où tu arrêteras de nous payer nos têtes, affirma stoïquement le ténébreux. Tu dis aimer Naruto mais tu viens de te trahir en affirmant m'aimer encore. Tu n'es qu'une girouette égoïste. Sache que j'avais mes raisons et elles sont plus louables que les tiennes, en tout cas de mon point de vue.

\- Et en quoi tes raisons sont plus louables que les miennes ? Un amour impossible que tu as essayé d'oublier.

\- Effectivement, tu as vu juste. Tu es toujours aussi perspicace, ironisa Sasuke.

\- C'est vrai ! fit sarcastique la fleur de cerisier. Tu m'as affirmée être amoureux. Puis-je enfin savoir de qui ? De quelqu'un de déjà pris ou amoureux mais pas de toi. Hinata peut-être. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez Naruto et toi avec cette pimbêche ? Elle est bonne au lit, c'est ça ? C'est vrai qu'avec un corps tel que le sien, elle doit pouvoir "satisfaire" plein d'hommes.

\- Sakura ! Intervint une voix en colère. Je t'interdis d'insulter Hinata ou de faire quoi que ce soit contre elle. Je t'ai pourtant déjà prévenue. Elle ne mérite pas autant de virulence.

\- Naruto, tu étais là, se statufia la rose, constatant qu'il était vraiment mais vraiment furieux.

\- Oui et j'ai tout entendu. J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que tu avais réfléchi et revu ta position vis-à-vis d'Hinata, vociféra ce dernier en sortant de sa cachette pour se planter en face d'elle. Cependant, j'ai encore eu tord. Je vais réitérer mon avertissement. Tu t'en prends encore une seule fois en parole ou en actes à Hinata, tu me perdras. Tu n'existeras plus pour moi et je suis sûr que ce sera le cas aussi pour Sasuke.

\- Alors, c'est bien d'Hinata dont tu parlais," murmura Sakura qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère sauf quand il s'agissait de la Huyga.

Naruto et Sasuke furent les seuls à l'entendre du fait qu'ils étaient les plus proches d'elle. L'Uzumaki se pencha alors à son oreille et lui offrit l'aveu qu'elle craignait le plus.

"- Oui, confirma Naruto qui s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était trahi. Alors, attention à tes paroles. Je ne te laisserai plus t'en prendre à celle que j'aime. J'espère que maintenant tu l'as imprimée dans ta tête.

\- C'est toi qui tu devrais faire attention Naruto. Sasuke risque de te la prendre, vu qu'il a eu toujours plus de succès que toi, le menaça la rose à haute voix intriguant l'assemblée, de plus en plus furieuse qu'il puisse défendre la Hyuga ainsi.

\- Cela m'étonnerait, affirma Sasuke. Aucune fille ne m'a jamais intéressé, même toi. Tu ne t'ais jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais parti ou pourquoi je ne faisais rien pour te dissuader de me laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute."

Tous se tournèrent vers l'Uchiwa intrigué par ses paroles. Shikamaru qui s'était réveillé au bruit de la dispute sourit discrètement. Il connaissait la vérité depuis de nombreuses années, observateur qu'il était, mais avait gardé le silence. Il avait estimé que ce n'était pas de lui que devait venir les révélations. Tous les autres étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Sasuke sauf Naruto et Juugo qui donnaient l'impression de connaître la vérité. Les deux amis étaient plutôt entrain de l'encourager à soulager un poids de ses épaules.

"- Comment ça aucune femme ne t'intéresse, demanda Sakura qui avait peur de comprendre la signification de cette phrase. Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ?

\- Pendant des années, j'ai été courtisé par énormément de filles mais aucune d'entre elles ne trouvait grâce à mes yeux. J'en étais même dégoûté par leur tempérament à vouloir me coller autant espérant que je m'intéresse à elle. Tu en faisais parti mais à la différence des autres, tu as eu l'intelligence de vouloir me connaître au-delà de ma famille, commença Sasuke. C'est pourquoi je t'ai acceptée près de moi et que nous sommes devenus amis mais ce n'est pas la seule raison.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- Tu me permettais d'offrir au monde extérieur une image de normalité.

\- De normalité ?

\- Oui. A l'adolescence, époque où les garçons sont attirés par les filles, elles me laissaient totalement indifférentes. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le coeur froid, incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Cependant, il fut réchauffé par la présence d'une seule personne à mes côtés. Pendant des mois, j'ai lutté contre cette sensation car pour moi, elle était contre nature. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas moi-même et j'en souffrais. Je l'ai compris le jour où j'ai su ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'étais tombé amoureux mais pas de la bonne personne aux dires d'une partie de la société... Et cette personne, c'était... Naruto.

\- Quoi ?! firent l'assistance qui fut battu par le cri de Sakura.

\- Naruto est un homme, hurla cette dernière. Si tu es tombé amoureux de lui, cela voudrait dire que... que...

\- Que je suis homosexuel, oui, affirma l'Uchiwa en la regardant dans les yeux. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas accepté cette part de moi-même, me servant de toi pour paraître et me sentir normal aux yeux du monde. Je ne voulais pas être rejeté comme Naruto, voulant préserver mon nom. Cependant, cela me rongeait et m'empêchait de sortir véritablement avec toi. Le fait qu'on me croyait hétérosexuel par ton intervention me suffisait... Jusqu'au jour où j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas jouer ce jeu éternellement car il te faisait souffrir et moi-aussi."

Tout le monde resta bouche-bée devant une telle révélation. Personne ne se serait douté d'une telle chose, sauf Shikamaru bien sûr. Après un temps de silence, Sasuke continua son aveu.

"- Je savais Naruto hétérosexuel donc incapable de répondre à mes sentiments. J'étais totalement perdu entre mon désir d'être normal et l'acceptation de ma réelle nature qui me permettrait de vivre l'esprit et le coeur légers. J'étais de plus en plus attiré par ce baka à m'en étouffer que j'ai craqué devant mon grand-oncle Madara. En apprenant cette vérité, ce dernier m'a expulsé de ma demeure familiale sans en informer Obito à qui il a fait croire à une fugue. Il m'a laissé sans ressources ou tout du moins à peine de quoi prendre un billet de train.

\- D'où ton départ, l'interrompit Neji.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu voir un de nous pour te loger ? Nous aurions pu t'apporter une aide quelconque, demanda Ino.

\- A cette époque, je n'avais pas encore accepté d'être homosexuel, lui répondit le ténébreux. Je voulais m'éloigner d'un lieu où je ne croyais plus avoir ma place. D'un côté, je ne désirais pas vous en parler de peur de votre rejet et des agressions. Cependant, d'un autre côté, je ne supportais plus de devoir jouer un rôle permanent. De plus,..., voir Naruto ne m'aidait pas du tout à faire le point, surtout quand je le voyais courir derrière Sakura qui n'avait rien à faire de lui. J'étais en colère contre lui et contre moi.

\- Tu as fui, en somme, fit Shino.

\- J'avoue que oui mais cela fut bénéfique au final. Mon départ m'a permis de rencontrer plusieurs personnes qui m'ont aidé à réfléchir et à accepter qui j'étais réellement... En fait, je le dois surtout à une d'entre elles qui m'a montré que ma situation n'était pas aussi précaire que pour d'autres gars. J'avais des amis alors que certains sont totalement seuls et abandonnés.

\- Je remarque une chose. J'ai l'impression que Naruto n'est pas du tout surpris par cette bombe que tu viens de nous balancer, affirma Saï avant de se tourner vers le blond. Serais-tu au courant et depuis quand ?

\- En fait, j'étais dans la même ignorance que vous tous, révéla Naruto. Je l'ai découvert quand je suis parti chercher Sasuke. Il avait trouvé refuge au sein d'un foyer tenu par une association accueillant des jeunes homosexuels en perdition et rejetés par leur famille. Au début, il a refusé de me suivre et on s'est battu comme vous le savez. A la fin de notre combat, Sasuke m'a tout avoué.

\- C'est parce que Naruto m'a accepté et qu'il était sûr que vous en feriez de même, que j'ai eu le courage de revenir vivre à Konoha, continua l'Uchiwa. Mon colocataire de l'époque a tout fait pour me convaincre que j'avais des amis se préoccupant de moi et la venue de Naruto me l'a prouvé.

\- Mais bien sûr qu'on n'allait pas te tourner le dos juste à cause de ta préférence sexuelle. Tu nous prends pour qui au juste, vociféra Temari, toujours enclin à faire justice. Des crétins d'homophobes. Tu me déçois là, Sasuke. Je suis outrée."

Face à la jeune femme aux quatre couettes, bras croisés sur la poitrine et le visage boudeur, l'Uchiwa eut un sourire en coin comprenant qu'elle tentait d'adoucir l'atmosphère. Il eut ensuite un brouhaha incroyable où il fut assailli par tous ses amis qui l'assurèrent de leur soutien pensant comme Naruto et Temari. Une seule personne n'était pas à la fête. En plus de subir le rejet de l'Uzumaki, Sasuke venait de réaliser son coming out, enterrant tous ses espoirs. Le cerveau de Sakura était dans l'impossibilité de l'accepter ainsi que cette révélation d'avoir couru derrière lui pour rien avoir en retour.

"- Ça suffit, taisez-vous, cria-t-elle. C'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas être attiré par les hommes. Jamais, je n'aurai pu tomber amoureuse d'un gay. Je l'aurai su ou senti. Dis-nous que c'est une blague et que tu vas redevenir le Sasuke que nous connaissons. Celui qui fait tourner la tête de toutes les femmes.

\- Sakura ! Intervint Naruto. Comment peux-tu souhaiter qu'il continue à jouer la comédie, celle qui l'a fait autant souffrir dans le passé ? Sasuke est avant tout notre ami. Qu'il soit homosexuel ne change pas qui il est au fond de lui. C'est sa personnalité et son amitié pour nous tous qui sont importantes et non sa tendance sexuelle. Ce n'est pas cela qui fait de lui ce qu'il était et est aujourd'hui, mais l'expérience et les épreuves de la vie qu'il a dû traverser, comme nous tous.

\- Si cela est vrai, cela ne te dérange pas qu'il puisse ressentir de l'amour pour toi. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te saute dessus, dit la rose avec dégoût en pointant l'Uchiwa de son doigt.

\- Non, je n'ai pas peur car je sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça, défendit le blond. J'avoue avoir été mal à l'aise et désolé de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses sentiments car je connais la douleur d'être rejeté. Cependant, je me devais de le faire pour repartir avec lui sur une base exempt de tout mensonge. C'est avant tout mon frère de coeur et rien, ni personne ne pourra changer ma vision que j'ai de lui, même pas toi. Sasuke est homosexuel et il te faut l'accepter, tout comme moi.

\- Non, c'est impossible, je te dis, s'énerva Sakura, refusant toujours d'en croire ses oreilles. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Il ne peut pas être gay.

\- Sakura, tu es lourde, souffla stoïquement Sasuke. Tu veux une preuve et bien je vais te la donner."

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, l'Uchiwa s'avança vers le fond de la salle. S'arrêtant devant la silhouette imposante de Juugo, il lui attrapa le col de sa chemise et l'obligea à baisser son visage vers lui. Ainsi entraîné malgré lui mais ne cherchant pas à se dérober, le roux sentit les douces lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes. Son coeur, ainsi éprouvé, menaça d'exploser face à cette sensation de velours sur sa peau. Fermant les yeux et l'empoignant de ses bras, Juugo entrouvrit la bouche et caressant du bout de la langue y quémanda l'entrée. Bien que surpris, Sasuke y consentit. Ce fut sous le regard de tous que les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent, leur langue se caressant et se cherchant dans un ballet que l'ancien compagnon de chambrée de Sasuke ne sera pas près d'oublier.

Manquant d'air, ils se séparèrent en se regardant intensément dans les yeux, un silence régnant dans la pièce qui fut interrompu par le sifflement de Lee et Kiba. Sasuke fit face à ses amis et les vit à la fois souriant et surpris. Il resta devant Juugo en l'invitant à garder ses bras autour de lui alors que ce dernier avait le menton appuyé sur son épaule, humant son cou.

"- Et ben, ça c'était un baiser, osa dire Karui. Choji, il faut que tu m'embrasses comme cela à l'avenir.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, mon oiseau des îles," lui sourit l'Akimichi en la prenant dans ses bras.

Sasuke tourna son attention sur Sakura. Celle-ci avait le souffle court, des images de l'embrassade assaillant son esprit. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence même si une part d'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire une raison.

"- Sakura, je suis homosexuel, amoureux pendant un temps de mon meilleur ami et je l'espère vivant bientôt une relation réciproque, forte et sincère. C'est ainsi, affirma déterminé l'Uchiwa.

\- Mais comment,... pourquoi... depuis quand... Juugo n'est pas un camarade de lycée, essayait de rassembler ses idées la rose.

\- J'ai fait en réalité la connaissance de Juugo au foyer d'Oto. Et comme tu t'en doutes, il est aussi homosexuel. C'est lui la personne qui m'a le plus aidé à accepter ma véritable nature, à voir que ma situation n'était pas si catastrophique grâce à la présence de tous nos amis. Il m'a fait aussi comprendre que quand on aime, on souhaite une seule chose avant tout, avant soi-même : le bonheur de l'être aimé. C'est pourquoi je peux maintenant rester auprès de Naruto sans en souffrir car tout ce que je veux, c'est le voir heureux. De plus, mon coeur m'appelle maintenant ailleurs.

\- Mais qu'entends-tu par pendant un temps, demanda Shikamaru, toujours à l'affut du moindre détail. Ne serais-tu plus amoureux de lui ?

\- En quelque sorte, reconnut Sasuke. Je dirai plutôt que mes sentiments se sont modifiés. J'ai toujours une forte affection pour lui. Il est comme un frère pour moi, tout comme je le suis pour lui.

\- Je vois," fit le faignant le plus intelligent du monde en souriant avant de reprendre sa sieste après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Juugo qui s'était détaché du ténébreux, troublé, confus et rêveur.

Le roux ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait plus qu'apprécié le baiser mais ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il signifiait pour Sasuke. Ce dernier avait affirmé espérer se trouver dans un avenir proche en couple. Mais avec qui ? Lui, peut-être, même si cela lui semblait invraisemblable. Si le ténébreux l'avait embrassé, c'était qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Juugo, pouvait-il prendre leur embrassade pour une déclaration ? A moins que l'Uchiwa se soit juste servi de lui pour prouver à Sakura son homosexualité. Il devait sûrement se douter qu'il ne l'aurait pas repoussé. Sasuke affirmait ne plus être amoureux de Naruto mais pouvait-il le croire ? C'était pourtant tout à fait possible. Si son baiser était une confession, était-ce vraiment de l'amour ou le désir d'oublier ses sentiments pour le blond ? Juugo était totalement perdu car il s'était résigné à vivre un amour à sens unique. Oui, il aimait Sasuke, encore plus que sa propre vie.

L'Uchiwa perçut ce trouble chez son compagnon de galère et comprit qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout cela. Il allait devoir régler ça quand ils seront seuls, mais pour l'heure, c'était avec Sakura qu'il avait à faire en premier lieu. Les pupilles de cette dernière étaient tournées vers le sol, bougeant dans tous les sens dans leur orbite. La rose essayait vraiment de réaliser et de digérer la nouvelle. Sasuke, son amour d'enfance, était en réalité homosexuel. Il s'était servi de ses sentiments pour le cacher et donner une image dite normale à la société. Son coeur lui fit énormément mal et elle se sentait humilier. D'un côté, elle comprit enfin le ressenti de Naruto et de Lee quand c'était elle qui avait été aux commandes. Elle pouvait aussi imaginer les souffrances et la lutte psychologique de Sasuke à la découverte de son homosexualité. Cependant, de l'autre, sa fierté avait été blessée. Le fait de savoir son amour de toujours amoureux d'un homme et qu'elle ait pu perdre face à Juugo la dégoûtait autant que cela la remplissait de fureur.


	10. Une confusion amoureuse

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Quelques réponses par rapport aux commentaires :

Je félicite tout d'abord les personnes qui avaient deviné que Sasuke était homosexuel et qui soupçonnait un futur couple entre Juugo et lui. Je suis contente d'avoir étonné quelques lecteurs par rapport à ses sentiments amoureux vis-à-vis de Naruto.

 **Twoearl** : Bienvenue dans les commentateurs de mon histoire. Je te remercie de la suivre depuis le début. Il est vrai que Naruto en met un temps mais comme tu le dis, il faut un peu de suspens. Et puis, même si je l'ai fait un peu moins irréfléchi que dans le manga, il reste un peu baka sur les bords. De plus, je trouve que l'amour est le sentiment le plus complexe à identifier, à exprimer et à comprendre car un rien peut le faire basculer vers la haine, comme l'a su le dire Sakka-sensei et scorpon dans un de leurs commentaires. Pour ce qui est de ton idée pas très jolie sur les raisons du geste d'Hinata, je ne sais pas ce que tu as imaginé mais effectivement, ce ne sera pas jolie, jolie.

 **Streema** : Effectivement, Sakura fera une fixette sur Hinata et son futur couple. Pourquoi ? Bonne question.

 **Scorpon** : Je ne sais pas si je donne autant de défauts à Sakura. Je la fais effectivement orgueilleuse, fière et égoïste. Cependant, nous le sommes tous un peu. La seule différence est ce que nous en faisons. Malheureusement, parfois, certaines personnes laissent cette part de notre nature humaine les guider et parfois les submerger, sinon il n'y aurait pas autant d'agressions, de harcèlement... Sociopathe ? Je ne pense pas mais tu as raison de poser une hypothèse : est-ce sa véritable nature ou existe-t-il une maladie psychiatrique derrière ? Tu as le don de me faire réfléchir tu sais car tu m'as permis de réaliser qu'à travers le personnage de Sakura, je suis entrain d'exorciser les démons de ma propre vie. Peut-être que j'en parlerai à la fin de mon histoire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir perdu des années à courir derrière une ombre qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu atteindre. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt et de ne pas avoir donné une chance à Naruto. Ils formeraient à l'heure actuelle un de plus beaux couples de Konoha. La voyant ainsi abattue, Naruto et Sasuke compatirent à son désappointement et posèrent tout deux une main sur son épaules.

"- Sakura, j'aurai dû t'en parler et te demander ton aide au lieu de me servir de toi comme je l'ai fait à ton insu. Cependant, il faut que tu comprennes qu'à l'époque...

\- Tu te battais contre toi-même, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec tes sentiments et ton souci du jugement malveillant de certains êtres humains, le coupa Sakura, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

\- Oui, fit Sasuke. Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne m'excuserais pas tant que tu ne ferais pas de même. Cependant, seuls les idiots ne changent d'avis, alors j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je suis enfin moi et je suis heureux de voir que Naruto avait raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais si peur de vous avouer mon homosexualité alors que tous nos amis m'acceptent tel que je suis et tant pis pour les autres.

\- C'est vrai, tu as été bête, lui sourit Sakura, tout de même touchée par ses paroles et ses excuses. J'ai cependant besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'y est arrivé ce soir. Il me faut du temps pour diriger tout ça."

Les deux frères de coeur se regardèrent et comprirent que c'était tout ce qu'elle pourrait leur donner en cette soirée de révélation. Il était vrai que c'était beaucoup pour une seule personne. Ce fut Naruto qui ouvrit la bouche d'un ton bien plus adouci que les minutes précédentes.

"- Sakura, prend tout ton temps et n'oublie pas que nous serons là pour toi, comme tous nos amis.

\- Merci Naruto, même si j'ai quelques doutes là-dessus, désespéra la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Il existe une autre personne maintenant entre nous."

L'Uzumaki allait répliquer qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps. La Haruno dégagea leurs mains et préféra s'enfuir loin de ces vérités qui la blessaient. Elle se dirigea alors vers la sortie dans l'intention de quitter ce lieu d'autant d'affliction. Elle franchit la porte d'entrée sous le regard désolé de Naruto et stoïque de Sasuke.

"- Tu crois que Sakura va s'en remettre ? Demanda le blond, anxieux et préoccupé par son état.

\- Je l'espère, souffla le ténébreux. Cependant, je te conseille de rester sur tes gardes. Sakura nous a prouvé plus d'une fois qu'elle pouvait être rancunière.

\- Tout comme elle peut faire preuve de générosité, la défendit Naruto.

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais. Tu ne vois que le côté positif des gens, quitte à creuser au plus profond d'eux pour le trouver. N'oublie pas tout de même qu'une part d'ombre habite chacun d'entre nous et que malheureusement, certaines personnes la laissent les submerger, les entraînant vers les ténèbres, philosopha Sasuke. Ce sont nos choix qui façonnent notre avenir qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

\- Certes, mais il existe toujours un moyen de s'en sortir et d'avoir une seconde chance, répliqua son meilleur ami. Une main tendue peut apparaître n'importe quand et n'importe où afin de revenir vers la lumière.

\- Tu as raison. Cependant, il faut déjà savoir identifier cette aide providentielle et l'accepter. Pour cela, reconnaître ses erreurs et désirer les réparer aient primordiales, en un mot, prendre ses responsabilités. C'est ce qui a de plus difficile à réaliser car l'orgueil et la fierté mal placés doivent être mis de côté et ne plus guider nos pas.

\- Mmm, tu n'a pas tord, fit sérieusement Naruto. Heureusement, que nous sommes les maîtres de notre destin et qu'il est toujours possible d'apposer un baume réparateur.

\- Mouais, tant qu'on arrive à faire la différence entre le mal et le bien et que la limite de l'irréparable n'est pas franchie ou que le temps ne joue pas contre nous. La vie bien que belle à vivre est semée d'embûches. Il faut savoir développer un esprit critique pour ne pas nous laisser influencer par de mauvaises doctrines," termina Sasuke.

En effet, Ino s'approchait d'eux en compagnie de Saï, interrompant leur conversation philosophique. Le couple félicita le ténébreux d'avoir eu le courage de réaliser son coming out. Leur ami lui demanda tout de même s'il n'avait pas peur des représailles et des répersécutions, surtout dans leur école préparatoire et au sein de l'école militaire. Bien que certains ne le montraient pas ou ne le criaient pas sur tous les toits, ils n'appréciaient pas de voir un homosexuel dans ce genre de carrière. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais malgré leur nombre restreint, ils pouvaient faire des dégâts.

"- Je reste un Uchiwa et personne ne s'attaque à un Uchiwa impunément. Je leur ferai regretter quelque soit leur audace. Et puis, je ne compte pas divulguer ma vie privée. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature et ils n'ont pas à le savoir de toute manière.

\- Ça, c'est sûr, fit Ino. Cela doit être parfois pratique de porter un nom prestigieux mais aussi très pénible avec toutes les pressions et les responsabilités que cela incombait.

Sasuke hocha la tête en signe d'appréciation alors que la petite amie de Saï observait les alentours à la recherche visiblement de quelqu'un. Elle finit par demander aux garçons.

"- Je ne vois plus Sakura. Vous savez où elle se trouve ?

\- Elle est partie, lui répondit Naruto. Elle a eu du mal à assimiler toutes ces révélations et a ressenti le besoin de faire le point.

\- Oh, se désola la Yamanaka. Bien qu'elle ait joué avec vos sentiments et ceux de Lee sans se soucier des conséquences, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de la plaindre... Elle s'isole de son propre chef et elle ne s'en rend pas compte... Naruto, tu ne veux pas lui donner une chance. Elle semble sincère et cela lui a fait mal de se voir ainsi rejeter. Tu l'aimes ou tout du moins, tu l'as aimé, non ?

\- Ino, je sais que tu as tout entendu. J'ai cru l'aimer comme tu as cru aimer Sasuke, lui fit remarquer l'interpellé.

\- C'est vrai que notre Uchiwa était un challenge entre nous deux, ou tout du moins, c'était le moyen que j'avais trouvé pour garder une certaine complicité avec ma meilleure amie. Elle avait tendance à s'éloigner de moi afin de se rapprocher de Sasuke, reconnut Ino. Heureusement que j'ai rencontré Saï qui m'a fait comprendre que rien ne pouvait rompre une réelle amitié, même un garçon. J'ai réalisé grâce à lui que ma vie ne devait pas tourner qu'autour de Sakura. Cependant,...

\- Cependant ? s'intrigua le blond.

\- J'ai peur que cette situation la pousse à s'éloigner de nous. J'ai peur que Sakura fasse une bêtise qui nous obligera à lui tourner le dos. Elle est très têtue quand elle s'y met, avoua son amie à la longue mèche d'or.

\- Ino chérie, ne te rend pas malade pour ça, la serra Saï contre lui. Nous ferons notre possible pour l'aider à accepter la situation, mais surtout à lui faire comprendre qu'elle risque de tout perdre si elle continue à s'obstiner ainsi et de ne jamais être heureuse. Mais il faut aussi que tu te préserves. Ne la laisse pas t'entraîner dans ses ténèbres

\- Saï a raison, Ino, intervint Sasuke. Tu dois aussi penser à ton propre avenir et ton bonheur.

\- En tout cas, tu es vraiment une amie pour te préoccuper autant d'elle mais je ne peux aller à l'encontre de mes sentiments, affirma Naruto pour répondre à sa supplique précédente. C'est parce que je sais ce que cela fait que je me refuse de la laisser dans de faux-espoir et de me montrer hypocrite. Et puis, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas vivre auprès d'une femme alors que mon coeur m'appelle ailleurs. La souffrance ne serait que la récompense pour tous les protagonistes de cette tragédie.

\- Tu as raison, admit Ino. Je vais essayer de rejoindre Sakura pour voir comment elle va et la soutenir le cas échéant. Je tenterai de jauger son état d'esprit et lui faire entendre raison. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle te laissera tranquille tant que tu ne sortiras pas avec Hinata. J'espère qu'elle m'écoutera.

\- Je n'ai... pas dit... que c'était Hinata, buégaya l'Uzumaki.

\- Je suis peut-être blonde, mais je ne suis pas idiote, lui fit un clin d'oeil Ino. Toute personne, qui vous a observé depuis ces dernières années, pouvait voir que quelque sortilège amoureux sévissait entre vous deux... Rassure-toi, je ne parlerai ni à la concernée, ni à nos amis. Je serai aussi muette qu'une tombe. Je te laisserai ce plaisir.

\- Merci Ino," rougit Naruto.

Ce dernier reçut une bise de la meilleure amie de Sakura en guise d'au revoir alors que Saï lui serra la main. Il suivit du regard le couple qui après avoir salué tout le monde partit à la recherche de la rose. Après leur départ, tous voulurent offrir leur félicitation à Sasuke d'avoir eu le courage de tout leur dire et d'avoir choisi de s'accepter. Le ténébreux était très mal à l'aise d'être autant le centre d'intérêt. Il préférait vraiment se trouver dans le rôle de l'observateur discret que de l'observé. En cela, Juugo avait su le comprendre. Dès leur première rencontre, au sein du foyer, il avait pressenti qu'il voulait rester seul, isolé. Le roux avait donc gardé ses distances tout en étant une présence rassurante. Il l'avait laissé venir vers lui plutôt que de le forcer à se confier. C'était venu tout naturellement et les deux étaient devenus amis, si ce n'était plus.

Le petit groupe se demandait ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. La soirée était bien avancée et il manquait tout de même quatre personnes. De plus, elle fut assez mouvementée avec autant d'événements en si peu de temps. Beaucoup n'avait plus vraiment l'esprit à profiter du karaoké. Tous les participants décidèrent de rejoindre leurs pénates et de fêter le coming out de Sasuke un autre jour quand les esprits se seront apaisés et qu'Hinata sera de retour. Ainsi les premiers à partir allèrent prévenir le propriétaire des lieux que la pièce que Sakura avait réussi à privatiser était maintenant libre s'il désirait y faire profiter un autre groupe. En effet, la salle était située au-dessus d'un bar à ambiance qu'y organisait parfois des soirées dansantes.

Alors que tout le monde se disait adieu, Sasuke remarqua que Juugo manquait à l'appel. Il eut peur qu'il les ait quittés en catimini. Il était vrai qu'il avait été assez brute de lui avoir imposé ce baiser. En agissant ainsi, il avait révéler son homosexualité mais également la sienne sans son avis. Il espérait que le roux ne lui en veuille pas et ne pensait pas qu'il ait pu se servir de lui juste pour se débarrasser de Sakura. D'un côté, il n'aurait pas tout à fait tord mais en vérité, c'était tout autre. La situation avec la rose avait juste contrarié ses plans ou plutôt l'avait incité à éclaircir sa véritable nature. Il voulait la pousser à réaliser son deuil d'un amour impossible. L'Uchiwa avait trouvé assez de courage depuis son retour pour tout avouer à ses amis et c'était un peu grâce à Naruto et à Juugo. Le voyant ainsi nerveux, Shikamaru lui indiqua, alors qu'il le saluait, qu'il avait vu ce dernier se diriger vers le balcon.

Le ténébreux s'y rendit de ce pas. Il vit alors son grand ami de dos, appuyé sur la rambarde de telle façon qu'elle donnait l'impression de porter tous ses malheurs et sa tristesse. Le coeur peiné de le voir ainsi, il s'approcha sans un mot vers lui et s'installa à son tour contre la barrière, face à la porte. Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel avant de se concentrer sur son voisin. Ce dernier avait le regard dans le vide alors que son esprit visitait l'espace à la recherche de réponses à ses questions. Cependant, avait-il vraiment envie de les entendre ? Décidé à lui apporter un brin d'explication, l'Uchiwa brisa le silence et la musique de la nuit.

"- Juugo, je... je ne voulais pas divulguer ton homosexualité ainsi, surtout sans t'avoir consulté avant. Je suis dés...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, le coupa-t-il. Je ne l'ai jamais caché, sans pour autant en parler autour de moi. J'aurai répondu aux questions si on m'en avait posé. Cependant, elles ne sont jamais venues à moi. Il faut dire que tes amis respectent la vie privée des autres et c'est assez sympa de leur part.

\- C'est vrai. Ils attendent qu'on vienne vers eux et nous acceptent comme nous sommes..., enfin, la plupart d'entre eux, confirma Sasuke.

\- Tu penses à Sakura, sans doute, supposa Juugo.

\- Entre autres et je crains qu'elle ne laisse pas Naruto tranquille. Si ce qu'y s'est passé avec Shion est vrai, alors, elle pourrait s'en prendre à Hinata et j'ai peur que nos tourtereaux ne s'en relèvent pas. Naruto est un homme fort mais s'il perd sa dulcinée, il risque de faire une bêtise et de se mettre en danger pour oublier sa douleur, ne se préoccupant plus de rien et surtout de lui.

\- Nous serons là pour les aider. Je suis certain que tu ne le laisseras pas seul face à tout cela. Il est très important pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Osa demander Juugo, le coeur serré et en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

\- Oui, il a été le rayon de soleil dans ma solitude, surtout après la mort de ma famille," lui confirma-t-il, le regard vers le ciel.

Un silence se réinstalla entre les deux jeunes hommes alors que Naruto saluait les derniers de leur groupe et qu'il attendait qu'ils en aient terminé. Il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver tous les deux seuls. Il décida de descendre alors au bar pour se prendre un verre en écoutant la musique. Le ténébreux vit son meilleur ami le lui faire comprendre d'un geste et emprunter la sortie de la pièce. Se trouvant bientôt dans la salle principale du bar et ayant commandé sa boisson, il croisa un de leurs amis qui, visiblement, l'attendait.

"- Neji, tu n'es pas parti, s'étonna Naruto.

\- Non, je voulais te parler avant.

\- Et de quoi ? S'intrigua le blond.

\- Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'y s'est dit ce soir, ton petit séjour t'a été bénéfique. Tu as fait ton choix et il ne se porte pas sur Sakura. Je peux donc supposer que c'est sur Hinata que tu as jeté ton dévolu... A moins que tu es rencontré lors de ton séjour une jeune femme qui a su touché ton coeur ou que tu ais décidé le célibat.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi je t'en parlerai à toi avant d'en informer la principale concernée ? J'ai promis à Hinata qu'elle en serait la première informée. Déjà que j'ai dû quelque peu revenir sur cette promesse du fait de son absence et pour mettre les choses au clair avec Sakura. Ce n'est donc pas à toi que je ferai cette confidence.

\- Mmm, comme tu voudras, se mit à réfléchir Neji. Je ne souhaite que protéger Hinata. Elle est avec Hanabi et mon oncle, tout ce qui me reste de ma famille proche et je ne laisserai personne leur faire du mal, même toi. Ce qu'a insinué Kiba, lors de ton retour, est vrai. Hinata néglige sa santé, tellement l'attente la pèse et la fait espérer. C'est pourquoi je lui ai conseillée ce voyage avec son père pour qu'elle puisse penser à autres choses ou tout du moins, qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle peut vivre en dehors de toi.

\- Je comprends, n'en doute pas, affirma doucement Naruto, blessé d'apprendre qu'encore une fois, il était la cause du mal être de la Hyuga. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que son bonheur est ma principale priorité."

Possédant une bonne intelligence pouvant le faire qualifier de génie, Neji interpréta les paroles de son ami blond comme une réponse positive à son interrogation. Il eut un sourire en coin pensant qu'enfin, sa cousine allait pouvoir croquer à pleine dent dans la pomme de la vie. Cependant, un doute subsistait en son coeur et qui avait pour nom Sakura.

"- Bien, j'attendrai donc. Toute fois, j'espère que tu sauras la protéger d'Haruno car je te préviens, j'exécuterai ma menace si Hinata subit ses attaques à cause de toi. Si ma cousine sombre ou si tu joues avec elle, tu le regretteras amèrement. Je me suis bien fait comprendre, prononça glacialement Neji, statufiant Naruto.

\- Cinq sur cinq," affirma ce dernier en se mettant un post-ite en tête : ne pas énerver Neji.

Le Hyuga satisfait de cette réponse, lui serra la main avant de prendre congé de lui. Le voyant s'éloigner pour rejoindre Tenten, le blond vida son verre d'une seule traite. Cela fait, il repensa aux paroles du cousin d'Hinata. Celle-ci commençait donc à ne plus ressentir assez de force pour l'attendre et ne supportait plus cette dernière. Naruto souffla dans l'espoir qu'elle rentre vite afin de lui apposer le baume que sa confession pourra appliquer sur son coeur meurtri. Il commanda un autre verre. Pendant ce temps, du côté de Sasuke et Juugo, un étau écrasait la poitrine du roux. L'Uchiwa venait de confirmer ses pires craintes. Il était toujours amoureux de Naruto, contrairement à ses affirmations devant Sakura. Le roux s'en doutait mais l'entendre le lui dire, avait anéanti en une seconde le moindre espoir qui sommeillait au fond de lui. Sentant le regard de son voisin sur le point de lui parler, il le devança.

"- Je crois que la soirée est finie, en tout cas pour moi. Je vais rentrer.

\- Nos amis sont pratiquement tous parti. Il ne reste que Naruto, lui apprit Sasuke.

\- Nous devrions alors le rejoindre," fit le roux en se redressant pour se rendre à l'intérieur.

L'Uchiwa avait l'impression qu'il fuyait. S'était-il trompé ? Peut-être qu'il regrettait ce baiser et les circonstances de celui-ci. Il allait le supplier de rester pour en discuter avec lui qu'il le vit s'arrêter juste devant la porte-fenêtre. Il attendit alors qu'il se manifeste. Sans se retourner, Juugo s'adressa à lui d'une voix quelque peu éteinte.

"- Sasuke, je te remercie pour tout... Le baiser que tu m'as donné... restera le plus beau de tous mes souvenirs... J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur un jour."

Le roux n'entendit rien venir de celui pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Soufflant de déception, il continua son chemin sans se retourner une seule seconde. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu le visage de Sasuke exprimer le plus grand étonnement de sa vie. Ses paroles l'avaient totalement paralysé, le rendant incapable de bouger et de prononcer un seul mot. Ce fut en entendant la porte claquée derrière Juugo qu'il se réveilla. Le ténébreux se précipita derrière lui mais ce dernier avait disparu. En effet, à peine était-il rentré dans la pièce du karaoké qu'il s'était mis à courir vers la sortir. Arrivant dehors, il chevaucha sa moto et fit vrombir le moteur. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sasuke déboula dans la salle principale de ce bar d'ambiance et vit Naruto complètement dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

"- Naruto, as-tu vu Juugo ?

\- Ben justement, il vient de passer en face de moi en courant, l'informa le blond. Je l'ai appelé mais il a continué son chemin."

Les deux amis entendirent alors le moteur de moto leur parvenir. Se doutant de ce qui se passait, ils se ruèrent sur le perron dans l'espoir d'intercepter Juugo. Malheureusement, au moment où ils sortirent, ils ne purent voir qu'une silhouette disparaître sur une monture d'acier vers une direction inconnue. Naruto, ni comprenant rien de rien, interpella Sasuke.

"- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe au juste.

\- Rien, justement.

\- Comment ça ? Tu n'étais pas entrain de lui avouer tes sentiments quand vous étiez sur la terrasse, s'étonna Naruto.

\- Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps et puis, je pensais que notre baiser avait parlé pour moi, s'énerva Sasuke plus contre lui-même qu'autre chose. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas doué pour m'exprimer. Tu es pareil que moi que je sache, même pire. Tu es incapable de laisser un message audible à Hinata alors ne vient pas me chercher des poux. Et puis, comment tu sais que c'est de lui dont je suis amoureux, au juste ?

\- Holà, tout d'abord, tu te calmes, temporisa le blond. Ensuite, ne mêle pas Hinata à tout ça, ok ! Sinon, tu auras à faire à moi. De plus, cela ne te regarde pas. Et dernièrement, j'ai été aveugle pour elle et tu sais pourquoi. En ce qui te concerne, je te connais par coeur. N'oublie pas que nous habitons tous les trois ensembles et j'ai pu vous observer à loisir. Vous vous cherchez des yeux continuellement.

\- Mmm, reconnut le ténébreux un peu gêné par son coup de sang. Tu crois qu'il m'aime aussi.

\- Bien sûr, fit avec conviction son frère de coeur. Par contre, je pense que le baiser l'a déstabilisé. Il croit peut-être qu'il ne signifie rien pour toi, juste un moyen de prouver ton homosexualité à nos amis. Vous parliez de quoi avant qu'il ne parte ?

\- De nos amis justement mais surtout de toi, lui répondit Sasuke.

\- Idiot que tu es, vociféra le blond, consterné. C'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il ne sache plus où il en est. Il doit sûrement croire que tu es toujours amoureux de moi et qu'il n'est qu'une roue de secours. Moi, je comprends qu'il n'ait pas voulu entendre la suite de peur de se voir rejeter. J'étais à sa place il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, même si ce n'était que superficiel au final, mais là, ça ne l'ait pas.

\- C'est bon hein, répliqua le ténébreux avant de souffler débité par son propre comportement. Je vais devoir me rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Pourquoi ? S'intrigua Naruto.

\- Ses dernières paroles sonnaient comme un adieu, lui avoua l'Uchiwa. Je... je veux tenter une relation avec lui... Je ne veux plus faire l'autruche et le voir me filer entre les doigts alors que j'ai peut-être une chance et que j'ai enfin accepté qui j'étais vraiment.

\- Tu as raison, l'encouragea son frère de coeur, une main sur son épaule. Ce n'est qu'un quiproquo entre vous deux. Tu dois profiter de la vie qui s'ouvre à toi.

\- A toi aussi, lui renvoya Sasuke. Tu n'as plus qu'à parler à Hinata, maintenant que tu as éclairci la situation avec Sakura.

\- Ce n'est pas faux mais..., souffla mélancolique Naruto. Je sens que je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge... Je ne sais pas mais j'ai le pressentiment que tout ne va pas se dérouler avec autant de faciliter que pour toi."

Sasuke resta silencieux, conscient que son meilleur ami avait raison. Lui-même avait les mêmes craintes. Cependant, il n'avait pas besoin de les entendre. Ne pouvant rien faire pour le moment, les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de rentrer à leur tour. Enfilant leur casque, ils montèrent sur leur propre moto et démarrèrent en direction de leur logis. Arrivés en peu de temps, ils croisèrent Iruka qui s'apprêtait à aller dormir. Ce dernier leur apprit qu'il n'avait pas vu Juugo franchir la porte. Le ténébreux en fut peiné. Cela était déjà arrivé au roux de s'absenter du foyer pendant des jours, surtout à la suite d'une de ses crises, rempli de culpabilité. Ce fut l'âme perturbée qu'il alla à sa chambre pour dormir espérant que le nouveau jour sera meilleur que cette fin de soirée.

Naruto le regarda, compatissant à sa peine. Il pensa à celle d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés et au doux sourire. Pendant des années, elle avait dû rejoindre les bras de Morphée dans le même état actuel que son frère de coeur. Il avait hâte qu'elle revienne du voyage d'affaire de son père pour enfin lui confesser son choix. Rentrant dans sa chambre à son tour, il se mit un bas de pyjama tout en restant torse nu, du fait de la chaleur de cette nuit d'été. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la table de chevet où trônait la lettre d'Hinata. Il la saisit et se remit à la lire pour la millième fois. Allumant son smartphone, il s'allongea sous les notes émises par le violon de sa tendre amie. Ainsi bercé, il s'endormit s'imaginant ses prochaines rencontres avec elle. Juugo ne rentra qu'aux premières lueurs du jour, s'enfermant dans sa chambre et broyant des idées noires.

Les prochains jours se déroulèrent dans une certaine mélancolie pour nos deux frères de coeur. Naruto n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Hinata. Il n'arrivait pas à la joindre, tombant toujours sur son répondeur. Neji et Tenten ne le mettaient pas non plus dans la confidence quand il venait les voir pour avoir des nouvelles. Ils l'informaient de n'être au courant de rien mais le doute l'habitait à chaque fois. Le blond ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Hinata. Elle ne l'avait jamais autant snobé, le rappelant toujours quand elle avait loupé un de ses appels.

Se vengeait-elle de toutes ces années d'ignorance ? En tout cas, il ressentait enfin ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant tout ce temps et se promit de tout entreprendre pour se faire pardonner. Cependant, pour cela, fallait-il qu'Hinata daigne revenir. Plus le jour de la fin des vacances arrivait, plus Naruto désespérait de la voir. Il n'était pas le seul à passer la dernière semaine de leur congé des plus mauvaises, malgré les sorties avec leurs amis. Ces derniers s'inquiétaient de plus en plus pour le duo de frère. Aucun d'entre eux n'était pas à la fête et restait souvent isolés.

En effet, depuis le baiser, Juugo faisait tout pour ne pas rester très longtemps dans la même pièce que Sasuke. Dès que celui-ci tentait d'aborder le sujet de leur relation, il trouvait toujours un prétexte ou s'éloignait sans prononcer un seul mot. Fier comme tout Uchiwa, le meilleur ami de Naruto le prenait très mal et s'enfermait encore plus sur lui même malgré les tentatives du blondinet. Plus d'une fois, Juugo se levait plus tôt que les deux autres et s'absentait toute la journée. Cependant, l'inquiétude de Sasuke ne faisait qu'en augmentant. Il savait que l'Uzumaki avait raison quand il disait qu'il devait mettre un peu son orgueil de côté et forcer le roux à l'écouter, quitte à se qu'il se mette à genoux pour cela.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours de vacances. Le ténébreux et son frère de coeur devaient repartir au cours de la dernière journée. La nuit précédente celle-ci, Naruto se réveilla doucement en entendant son prénom prononcé d'une voix sensuelle. Papillonnant des yeux, il se redressa sur ses coudes et se paralysa à la vue devant lui. Vêtue d'une simple nuisette transparente d'un ton lavande, Hinata était debout au pied de son lit. Elle avait un bras au travers de son ventre alors que l'autre suivait la courbe de son corps. Une flamme de sensualité et de désir brûlait au fond de ses pupilles. L'Uzumaki déglutit difficilement quand il la vit monter sur le matelas à l'aide de ses mains et de ses genoux, dévoilant la naissance de sa poitrine.

Ce fut à quatre pattes qu'elle remonta jusqu'à son torse qu'elle embrassa du bout des lèvres. La regardant faire, le blond se fit parsemer de baisers de sa clavicule jusqu'à son pubis en pensant par ses pectoraux. Son souffle se fit plus saccader quand Hinata, arrivant à l'élastique de son bas, s'affaira à le lui enlever. Naruto stoppa sa respiration quand elle se saisit de son vit, déjà dressé par l'excitation, lui faisant basculer la tête en arrière. Elle l'accueillit entre ses seins alors que son gland était titillé par sa douce bouche, le faisant gémir de plaisir. En gémissant, il sentit les mouvements d'Hinata autour de lui, le faisant chavirer à chaque caresse de sa langue et de sa peau. Il allait atteindre la jouissance ultime quand des coups se firent entendre contre sa porte.

Surpris et ouvrant subitement les yeux, le blond se redressa violemment dans son lit. Il fit le tour de la pièce et constata qu'Hinata avait disparu. Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller en réalisant qu'il avait encore fait un rêve érotique incluant la jeune femme. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et constata que le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. Il devait être pas loin de midi. La veille, le groupe d'amis avait organisé une ultime soirée. Au cours de celle-ci, Sakura avait tenté plus d'une fois à se montrer sensuelle avec lui mais elle s'était frottée à son indifférence, trop triste et préoccupé de n'avoir toujours pas vu Hinata. Naruto avait espéré qu'elle serait présente en cette dernière sortie avant la reprise des cours. Malheureusement, elle n'était toujours pas de retour, à moins qu'elle se soit terrée chez elle pour une raison inconnue. Ce fut en se posant encore mille questions que les coups redoublèrent l'obligeant à se faire entendre, quelque peu agacé par cette interruption.

"- Quoi ?

\- Naruto, lève-toi, s'éleva la voix de Sasuke. Juugo n'est pas rentré de la nuit, ni ce matin. Je m'inquiète. J'aimerai que tu viennes m'aider à le chercher.

-... Ok, laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche et de quoi manger un peu," dit-il en baillant.

L'Uchiwa le pria de se dépêcher avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour lui préparer un bol de ramen instantané. Plus tôt il pourra manger au plus vite, plus tôt ils partiront à la recherche de Juugo. Dans la chambre de Naruto, celui-ci s'assit au bord de son lit et baissant les yeux vers son entrejambe, constata que cette partie était plus que bien réveillée. En soufflant, il se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Il profita du jet d'eau pour se détendre et se soulagea de sa tension sexuelle. Contrairement aux années précédentes, il n'avait plus vraiment honte, malgré une certaine gêne, ayant réalisé enfin ses sentiments pour Hinata. Le blond avait maintenant hâte de connaître la félicité avec elle, tout en se promettant de ne rien précipiter et d'attendre qu'elle soit prête, enfin, en espérant qu'ils formeront bientôt un couple.

Ayant fini, il descendit à la salle à manger d'où lui provenait l'odeur de son plat favori. Sous l'insistance de Sasuke, il l'engouffra dans son estomac. Une heure plus tard, les deux frères de coeurs sillonnaient la ville de Konoha sur leur moto à la recherche de leur ami. Ils durent se séparer pour élargir la périphérie des recherches. Aucun des deux n'arriva à le trouver. Ils se résignèrent à garer leur monture d'acier pour poursuivre à pied pour fouiller les différents parcs de la ville. Juugo y était en effet, mais ce n'est pas eux qui le trouvèrent en premier. Une jeune femme, qui avait passé une nuit des plus pénibles, avait décidé de faire un footing dans ce même parc. Elle l'aperçut assis sur un banc, le regard dans le vide. Elle hésita un instant mais avança finalement vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'assit à une bonne distance de lui. Constatant qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle le salua.

"- Bonjour Juugo.

-... Bonjour,... Sakura," lui rendit ce dernier en sursautant, surpris de la voir auprès de lui.

En effet, c'était la rose qui était assisse là à le regarder de ses yeux émeraude. La veille, elle avait invité Ino à finir la soirée entre meilleures amies comme autrefois avant de reprendre les bancs de la fac. En se levant et après un bon repas avec Ino, elle avait ressenti le besoin de se défouler et de réfléchir. Sakura avait donc décidé d'aller courir dans le parc le plus près de chez elle. Elle avait attendu que Saï vienne récupérer sa petite amie avant d'entreprendre son projet.

C'était ainsi qu'elle croisa le chemin de Juugo. En le voyant aussi abattu, elle avait eu un petit sourire satisfait pensant que les dernières révélations et semaines s'étaient retournées contre celui qui lui avait volé Sasuke. Soudain, elle s'était ressaisie en se rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le ténébreux était homosexuel. Ce n'était pas à cause de lui que son amour d'enfance l'avait rejeté depuis toujours, mais à cause de son penchant pour les hommes et plus particulièrement Naruto. Sakura devait reconnaître qu'au final, ce dernier pouvait faire naître les sentiments les plus doux à n'importe qui par sa personnalité rayonnante. Et puis, il était devenu un jeune homme des plus séduisants. Cependant, d'un autre côté, elle en voulait à Juugo d'avoir su toucher le coeur du ténébreux et de l'avoir compris alors qu'elle n'avait rien réussi de tel ou du moins au même degré.

Soudain, la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Ino, après cette fameuse soirée au karaoké, lui revint à la mémoire. Cette dernière l'avait retrouvée chez elle, sachant très bien que c'était toujours dans sa chambre qu'elle se réfugiait en cas de déprime. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle en aurait pour une grande partie de la nuit, elle avait préféré libérer Saï en lui promettant de l'appeler le lendemain pour qu'il vienne la récupérer. La Yamanaka avait donc pénétré chez sa meilleure amie grâce à ses parents qu'ils lui avaient ouvert la porte.

"- Sakura, l'avait-elle appelée en pénétrant dans sa chambre.

\- Ino, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venue pour voir comment tu allais après toutes les révélations de ce soir.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me sente, s'était énervée Sakura. Mal, bien sûr. D'un, Naruto me rejette préférant sans doute Hinata alors qu'elle n'a rien pour elle. De deux, j'apprends que j'ai couru derrière un fantôme pendant des années pour des clopinettes. Sasuke est gay, tu t'en rends compte, gay !

\- Sakura, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Sasuke. Il n'a pas choisi d'être homosexuel. Il s'est juste accepté tel qu'il était vraiment, avait temporisé la Yamanaka. Je le trouve très courageux de nous l'avoir avoué. Cela n'a du être facile pour lui, en plus de reconnaître qu'il avait fait une erreur avec toi. C'est plutôt rare pour un Uchiwa.

\- Tu n'as pas tord, avait soufflé la rose en souriant à ma petite boutade de la blonde. Je crois que c'est ma fierté qui en a surtout pris un coup d'avoir vu un homme être préféré à moi. En fait, je n' en veux pas vraiment à Sasuke. Je devrais plutôt lui être reconnaissante de m'avoir repoussée ainsi pendant des années. Ce n'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble et qu'il me trompait avec Juugo. Au final, il s'est montré honnête avec moi d'une certaine manière. Cependant, cela m'a fait tout de même mal car j'ai encore quelques sentiments pour lui.

\- Ils passeront, tu verras et le savoir homosexuel t'y aidera, l'avait encouragé Ino.

\- Mais dis-moi, Ino, tu le savais pour avoir renoncé à lui, avait interrogé la rose, soudain suspicieuse.

\- Non, je l'ignorais sinon je t'en aurai parlé. Je ne peux rien te cacher, tu le sais bien. Meilleure amie pour la vie, tu te souviens, avait-elle dit. Je me suis juste rendue compte que je ne l'aimais pas. C'est mon amour pour Saï qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Il me voit comme sa muse alors que les autres femmes le laissent totalement de marbre. Je me sens unique sous son regard. En réalité, c'était la compétition avec toi qui me plaisait. Nous en rigolons tellement aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai. J'ai l'impression d'une certaine manière, que cela a renforcé notre complicité, avait reconnu Sakura en lui souriant avant de reprendre un visage sombre. J'aurai cependant aimé que Sasuke m'en parle plus tôt, ainsi j'aurai arrêté de courir désespérément derrière lui. Je serai en couple avec Naruto à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Je serai une des femmes les plus enviées de tout Konoha. Au lieu de ça, il préfère les miches d'Hinata. Tu crois que c'est parce qu'elle vient d'une grande famille et pas moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de l'envoyer au diable celle-là.

\- Sakura, est-ce que tu t'entends parler, s'horrifia Ino. Comment peux-tu dire cela d'Hinata, celle que tu qualifiais de poupée de porcelaine et qu'il fallait protéger des profiteurs et des coureurs de dote ?

-...

\- As-tu réfléchi à nos précédentes discussions, aux questions de Temari et Karui ? Aimes-tu réellement Naruto ou est-ce juste sa position sociale qui t'intéresse ?

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que de savoir Sasuke gay m'a soulagée. Maintenant, j'ai l'esprit plus clair et celui que je veux, c'est Naruto, avait insisté Sakura avec virulence. Je me rends enfin compte de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Je ne veux pas le perdre et surtout pas pour le compte de Hinata. Elle a déjà tout.

\- Sakura, Naruto aime Hinata, je le sais et je pense que ses sentiments ne datent pas d'hier. De plus, tu l'as entendue, jamais il ne t'abandonnera, comme nous tous. Ne le force pas à te tourner le dos en agissant inconsidérément car beaucoup d'entre nous le suivront.

\- Mais il m'a courtisée pendant des années et...

\- Pour te "voler" à Sasuke et enfin être reconnu, l'avait coupé Ino. Malgré son comportement avec toi, Naruto a toujours été prévenant avec Hinata, l'encourageant et la protégeant de tout et de tous. Nous pensions que c'était dans sa nature profonde de venir en aide à son entourage. Cependant, il faut nous rendre à l'évidence, une part de lui était déjà amoureux d'elle. La situation de Sasuke a dû le libérer d'un poids lui permettant d'arrêter de se voiler la face. Et puis avoue que tu jouais avec lui pour avoir toujours quelqu'un près de toi. Maintenant, que nous sommes presque des adultes, n'as-tu pas envi d'arrêter ce petit jeu ? Si tu l'aimes vraiment, ton seul souhait devrait de le voir heureux, même si ce n'est pas avec toi.

\- Pft, tu as peut-être raison, s'était résignée la rose. Cependant, une part de moi veut encore tenter sa chance car tant qu'il n'est pas en couple, je peux encore espérer raviver la flamme de ses sentiments d'antan.

\- Tu vas te rendre malheureuse et tous ceux qui sont tes amis, en tout premier moi, avait soufflé désespérée la Yamanaka. Naruto a déjà fait son choix et tu sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant avant qu'il se confesse.

\- Ino, je sais ce que je fais, s'était agacé quelque peu Sakura. Je te promets tout de même que si c'est peine perdue, j'arrêterai et je lui souhaiterai tout le bonheur du monde. En tout cas, tu aurais dû faire psychologie et non une école de commerce. Tu es douée pour sonder les gens.

\- J'y ai songé figure-toi mais j'aime plus les fleurs. Et puis, je n'allais pas laisser l'entreprise de mes parents dans d'autres mains que les miennes. Elle est dans ma famille depuis des générations," avait affirmé son amie.

La Yamanaka avait su qu'il était inutile de continuer sur le sujet de Naruto, vu le changement de sujet. Elle avait compris que Sakura s'était mise des œillères l'empêchant de voir l'évidence. Ino sentait au plus profond d'elle que ce n'était pas de l'amour véritable qui guidait Sakura mais autre chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à le définir mais elle était certaine d'une chose : sa soeur de coeur n'allait pas laisser tranquille Hinata et Naruto. Elle craignait qu'elle n'agisse comme avec Shion et se demandait comment lui faire entendre raison. Pour elle, Sakura ne voulait pas perdre face à Hinata. La compagne de Saï était maintenant persuadée que Temari et Karui avaient raison. Son amie n'aurait pas réagi ainsi si cela avait été une autre que la Hyuga, à moins qu'elle ne supportait simplement pas que ses deux meilleurs amis puissent vivre sans elle au centre des préoccupations.

Sortant de ses souvenirs, Sakura était toujours à côté de Juugo à savoir quoi lui dire. Elle se doutait pourtant du sujet de sa déprime.

"- Il n'est pas évident de l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda Juugo, étonné par cette question.

\- Sasuke, ce n'est pas facile de l'aimer sans savoir ce qu'il ressent pour soi, répéta la rose, en regardant devant elle. Il est tellement froid parfois et si secret.

\- ... Je ne trouve pas..., le contredit Juugo. Il est telle la lune éclairant la nuit, à la fois aussi claire que le jour et aussi profond que la couleur du firmament. A côté de lui, j'ai l'impression de sortir du crépuscule de ma solitude mais surtout des persécutions.

\- Tu en as beaucoup subi," questionna Sakura, touchée plus qu'elle voulait le montrer par ses paroles.

Jamais elle n'avait vu Sasuke comme il venait de lui décrire mais reconnut que cela lui allait parfaitement. Juugo devait vraiment aimer profondément le ténébreux pour avoir un tel jugement sur lui. Il l'acceptait tout entier. Au final, elle réalisa qu'elle ne le connaissait pas tant que cela. A ce moment-là, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas aussi le cas concernant Naruto. Il faut dire que la seule personne qui avait fait l'effort d'en apprendre sur ce dernier, était Hinata. A cette idée, Sakura en serra les poings. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Juugo continua.

"- Quelques unes dans mon village natal où l'homosexualité était très mal vue. Je n'ai jamais caché ma préférence sexuelle, bien que très peu sexuellement actif. J'ai connu les insultes, les coups et les moqueries. J'ai fugué à la mort de mon tuteur qui était un homme malade de huit ans mon aîné et qui m'avait accepté comme j'étais... ainsi qu'à la suite d'un incident... J'étais très seul jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Sasuke. Je n'ai pas réussi à résister à mon envie de le suivre quand il a emboîté le pas à Naruto. Tant qu'il était près de moi, je me sentais vivant.

\- Et maintenant, tu le fuis, lui fit remarquer Sakura. C'est assez paradoxal, tu ne trouves pas.

-... Peut-être, souffla le roux d'une petite voix. Disons que je ne sais plus comment réagir avec Sasuke. Le baiser qu'il m'a offert a enflammé mes sens mais ses paroles sur Naruto les ont enterrés. Je crois que tant que l'incertitude régnait, l'espoir m'habitait. Mais maintenant, je crois que je n'ai plus la force de le côtoyer tous les jours en sachant qu'il est toujours amoureux de lui.

\- Tu ne veux pas lui laisser une chance de t'expliquer ses sentiments, quémanda la rose, surprise par tant de confidences.

\- Pour lui entendre me dire ce que je sais déjà, affirma en serrant les mains, Juugo.

-De cela, tu n'en ais pas sûr, réattaqua Sakura. Tu sais, je t'en ais voulu quand j'ai vu Sasuke t'embrasser l'autre soir. J'étais furieuse d'avoir perdu au détriment d'une autre personne, qui plus est un homme. Puis, après en avoir parlé avec Ino, j'ai réfléchi. Je ne peux pas en vouloir ni à toi, ni à lui. Personne ne choisit sa préférence sexuelle. En réalité, j'étais surtout en colère contre moi-même de n'avoir pas écouté mon intuition. Au vu de son comportement avec moi, des doutes ont naquis dans mon esprit, mais je les ai repoussés pensant que c'était totalement impossible. J'aurais dû aller le voir et le mettre au pied du mur en lui posant clairement la question. Cependant, je ne l'ai pas fait car sinon, j'aurai vu tout mon monde s'écrouler et je pense que je n'étais pas prête à cela. Maintenant, je le regrette. J'aurai pu passer à autre chose et je ne serai sans doute plus célibataire."

La surprise était un euphémisme pour décrire le ressenti de Juugo face à ce monologue. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir sa voisine aussi expansive avec lui et lui donnant l'impression de vouloir l'aider dans sa situation d'avec Sasuke. Que cherchait-elle ? A éloigner le ténébreux de Naruto pour se l'accaparer ? Non, sachant le blond hétérosexuel, cela n'avait pas de sens. En tout cas, elle supposait que si l'Uchiwa avait réalisé son coming out plus tôt, elle serait en couple avec Naruto. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que c'était sa pensée.

"- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça, Sakura, finit-il par demander. Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi préoccuper par ton prochain.

\- Je ne le nie pas. Il est vrai que je t'ai montré une image de moi très peu flatteuse. Je crois surtout que je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même avec toutes ces histoires... Enfin bref. Pourquoi je veux t'aider ?

\- C'est ça, pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être que je me retrouve un peu en toi, ou plutôt dans ton incertitude, lui avoua la rose en levant les yeux au ciel pour observer les nuages. Tu as la chance d'avoir la possibilité de vivre une histoire d'amour sans ombrage, à part les homophobes bien sùr et ceux qui voudront s'en servir pour ternir le nom des Uchiwa. Cependant, je fais confiance à Sasuke pour leur rentrer dans les plumes.

\- C'est vrai que son nom est à la fois convoité et craint, sourit Juugo en songeant à tous ceux qui s'était déjà frotté à lui au foyer.

\- Ouais mais revenons à Sasuke et toi, recadra Sakura. Tu devrais le voir et mettre carte sur table avec lui, ainsi tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir, ce que je n'ai pas su faire, au final.

\- C'est un bon conseil. Merci, Sakura. Tu peux te montrer une chic fille quand tu t'y mets, sourit Juugo, conscient que sa voisine avait dû faire un immense travail sur soi pour arriver à toutes ces conclusions. Tu devrais l'être plus souvent, surtout concernant Naruto et Hinata. Tout comme Sasuke, ils ont droit d'aimer qui il souhaite.

\- Si tu le dis, essaya-t-elle d'éluder quelque peu agacée par ce sujet. Tu dois bien les aimer pour te préoccuper d'eux.

\- Disons que Naruto est comme un petit frère pour moi, lui avoua Juugo. Et tout comme Sasuke, je veux le voir heureux. Il m'a apporté une sacrée aide avec Iruka quand j'étais à la rue lors de mon arrivée en ville.

\- Et bientôt ton beau-frère de coeur, plaisanta Sakura pour cacher sa frustration de savoir le roux soutenir Hinata. Enfin, si tu te lances dans le bain. Sinon, tu avais prévu quoi comme autre solution que la confrontation ?

\- Partir de Konoha, enfin après avoir fini mes études, confessa son interlocuteur. Pour le moment, je suis à la recherche d'un appartement pour quitter la maison de Naruto.

\- Quoi ! Il n'en ait pas question, tu m'entends Juugo. Je t'interdis de partir ! S'éleva une voix froide remplie de colère.

\- Sasuke, fit ce dernier, plein de stupeur, en se levant lui faisant face. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis parti à ta recherche, triple andouille, vociféra le ténébreux, au bord de la crise de nerf. Ne te voyant pas rentrer encore une fois de toute la nuit, je me suis inquiété. Apparemment, je n'aurai pas dû me faire autant de cheveux blancs pour toi puisque tu préfères la présence de Sakura à la mienne. Si tu as changé d'orientation, il fallait me le dire tout de suite avant notre baiser,... avant que je ne tombe amoureux de toi.

\- Que... ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?" N'en revenais pas Juugo de ce que venais d'avouer Sasuke dans sa fureur.

La Haruno, se sentant de trop, se leva dans l'intention de rejoindre Naruto qui avait accompagné son frère de coeur. Cependant, avant de partir, elle se pencha vers Juugo et lui souffla ces quelques mots à l'oreille.

"- Sache que Sasuke ne dit ou ne fait rien sans y avoir réfléchi pendant des heures, voir des jours. Le baiser de l'autre soir, il le voulait, sinon il aurait trouvé un autre moyen pour révéler son homosexualité."

Après ses paroles qui chamboulèrent le coeur du roux, elle reprit sa route et prit le bras du blond. Les deux s'éloignèrent de quelques pas pour leur laisser une certaine intimité. A bonne distance, la rose demanda à son nouveau camarade de promenade le pourquoi de leur présence ici. Le blond lui révéla que depuis midi, ils étaient à la recherche de Juugo, poussés par l'inquiétude de Sasuke à son encontre. Ils avaient fouillé toute la ville en moto sans rien trouver. Ils avaient ensuite entrepris de chercher dans les parcs et le premier fut le bon. En effet, alors que Sasuka abordait Juugo, Naruto et Sasuke venaient de rentrer dans ce dernier à grandes enjambées. ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes déjà que le blond avait identifié une touffe rose sur un banc.

"- Sasuke, je vois Sakura. On pourrait lui demander si elle a vu Juugo."

Son frère de coeur s'était empressé de suivre la direction indiquée. Plus, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient approchés, plus ils avaient reconnu la grande silhouette et la chevelure de leur ami aux côtés de la rose. L'Uchiwa avait senti de plus en plus la moutarde lui monter aux nez. Alors qu'il refusait de parler avec lui, Juugo osait s'entretenir avec elle. Au moment où il allait les aborder, Naruto lui avait saisi le bras et l'avait obligé à se cacher derrière un arbre. Il lui avait fait comprendre d'un geste qu'il voulait espionner la conversation. Peut-être qu'ils allaient en apprendre un peu sur la situation. L'intuition du blond s'était avérée exacte. L'humeur de Sasuke s'était adoucie à l'écoute des doutes de Juugo mais sa fureur avait refait surface à l'instant où il avait entendu son intention de partir. Il n'avait pas pu résister et était sorti de sa cachette pour l'exprimer. Le ténébreux était maintenant en face de son avenir sentimental alors que Naruto terminait ses explications avant de porter son attention sur son frère de coeur.

"- Tu as très bien entendu, envoya ce dernier à la figure de Juugo. Tu crois que je fais parti de ces personnes qui profitent des autres à leur détriment.

\- Mais,... tu ne m'as jamais rien montré, doutait-il. Et puis, tu parles tellement de Naruto avec passion... Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec moi, juste pour l'oublier.

\- Juugo, il est vrai que j'ai aimé plus que de raison Naruto, souffla Sasuke en se calmant face aux yeux remplis de doute de son interlocuteur. Cependant, il ne partage pas mes penchants et ...

\- Je ne veux pas être une bouée de secours, le coupa le roux ne désirant pas en entendre plus, son coeur douloureux. Je veux pouvoir te faire confiance et ne pas me poser tous les matins la question si ton coeur m'appartient ou non en réalité. Je me rappelle bien notre discussion sur le balcon du karaoké.

\- Pft, désespéra Sasuke. Il est vrai que je veux le bonheur de Naruto et que je suis prêt à tout faire pour qu'il le vive... Il faut que tu comprennes. Ce n'est que parce qu'il est comme mon frère et que sans lui, je me serai fait sûrement sauter la cervelle. J'ai une dette envers lui et je tiens à lui rendre l'appareil. Mon séjour à Oto ne m'a pas servi qu'à accepter mon homosexualité mais aussi à réaliser que mon amour pour lui s'est envolé dès l'instant où j'ai appris à connaître le merveilleux homme que tu es... Je veux tenter de construire quelque chose avec toi.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour m'avouer tout ça, demanda Juugo qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

\- Tu me connais pourtant, leva les yeux le ténébreux. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour exprimer mes sentiments, par orgueil et par fierté sans doute. L'éducation des Uchiwa est très strict là-dessus. C'est encré en moi.

\- Sasuke, je...

\- Si tu n'acceptes pas ce côté de ma personnalité, autant ne rien tenter du tout, termina le ténébreux en lui tournant le dos. Cependant, et je le répèterai qu'une seule fois, je suis amoureux de toi. Maintenant, la balle est dans ton camp."

Juugo était figé face à la silhouette devant lui. Son coeur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. La déclaration de Sasuke était maladroite mais respirait la sincérité, enfin lui semblait-il. Il avait une chance de voir son rêve se réaliser : vivre auprès de celui qui l'aimait, mais il était incapable de bouger dans la seconde. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Soit il refusait et il le regretterait toute sa vie, soit il tentait l'aventure au risque de se briser. Face à son silence, le ténébreux sentit une brisure encore plus puissante qu'avec l'impossibilité de se faire aimer de Naruto. Il reprit la parole.

"- Je vois, je me suis encore fourvoyé. Tu ne m'aimes pas en réalité... Mais bon, je dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'ai fait des conclusions certainement hâtives... Si tu as besoin d'aide pour déménager tes quelques affaires, je t'aiderai, la mort dans l'âme, mais je le ferai."

L'Uchiwa entreprit un pas puis, un autre dans l'intention de rejoindre Naruto et Sakura. Malgré la prudence et une petite voix qui lui soufflait encore quelques doutes, Juugo fut touché par cette confession. La vie auprès de son tuteur, mort trop tôt à son goût, lui avait appris qu'il fallait profiter de toutes les opportunités de bonheur. Pour le moment, celui-ci l'appelait auprès de Sasuke. Si cela devait se finir avec fracas, au moins, il n'aurait rien à regretter. De plus, il existait une chance que tout se passe comme dans un rêve. Le roux rattrapa alors son destin et lui saisit le bras. Par sa douce puissance, il le força à lui faire face et d'un geste brusque, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres fines.

Sasuke se laissa emporter et lui répondit avec fièvre alors qu'ils fermèrent tout deux leurs paupières. Leur embrassade dura de longues secondes qui les firent voyager dans un monde féerique. Le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer. Juugo ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux onyx de son compagnon. Ils étaient remplis d'une brillance amoureuse.

"- Sasuke, je t'aime et cela depuis notre première rencontre. Je souhaite aussi construire ma vie avec toi ou tout du moins voir où cela va nous amener.

\- On sort ensemble alors.

\- Oui," confirma le roux en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Soudain, alors qu'ils mettaient fin à leur deuxième baiser en tant que couple, Sasuke fut déséquilibré par un poids sur son dos.

"- Félicitation Sas'ke !"

Ce cri lui explosa les tympans à tel point qu'il bascula vers l'avant afin de se libérer de cette étreinte des plus encombrantes. Naruto se retrouva alors les quatre pattes en l'air, le bassin cognant fortement le sol. S'asseyant sur les fesses, il se massa quelque peu le bas du dos en maugréant entre ses dents.

"- Doucement, je ne suis pas en sucre mais tout de même.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me sauter dessus, baka.

\- Ben quoi, je voulais juste te féliciter. Je suis super content pour toi, se justifia Naruto. Au fait, Juugo, tu comptes toujours déménager. Je crois que ce n'est plus nécessaire, vu que vous avez réglé votre différent ou plutôt votre quiproquo.

\- Tu sais, Naruto, je ne compte pas rester chez toi indéfiniment, même si je m'y plaie bien, lui répondit le roux en jetant un coup d'oeil à Sasuke qui fronçait les sourcils à cette éventualité. Cependant, pour le moment, je vais encore devoir user de ton hospitalité encore un peu, en tout cas, jusqu'à la fin de mes études universitaires.

\- Mais fait donc, surtout que sans toi, Iruka se sentirait bien seul dans cette grande demeure en notre absence à Sasuke et à moi, rajouta le blond en souriant.

\- Naruto, tu es conscient que moi-même, je vais devoir un jour réaménager dans ma maison familiale, s'inquiéta un peu l'Uchiwa qui comprit que son frère de coeur ne voulait plus se retrouver seul et que la situation actuelle le satisfaisait ainsi.

\- J'en suis tout à fait conscient mais rien ne presse, fit l'Uzumaki en battant l'air d'une de ses mains. Terminons d'abord nos études, après nous aviserons. J'aime bien vous avoir chez moi. J'ai l'impression de former une famille.

\- Je comprends, lui affirma Sasuke en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Moi aussi,.. enfin, elle ne sera pas complète tant qu'une certaine personne ne rentre dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh... ouais", fit gêné le blond, une main derrière sa tête et les joues rougissantes en pensant à une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés.

Un autre membre de la gente féminine aux yeux émeraude avait l'impression d'avoir été oubliée dans cette histoire et d'être mise à l'écart de la conversation. De plus, la supposition du ténébreux lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas l'heureuse élue et une nouvelle rage contre celle-ci montait dans tout son être. Bien décidée à ne rien laisser paraître afin de retrouver les bonnes grâces des garçons, elle s'avança vers le trio.

"- Sasuke, toutes mes félicitations pour ta mise en couple.

\- Je t'en remercie Sakura, lui renvoya ce dernier, quelque peu sur ses gardes.

\- Je... je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour mon comportement durant toutes ces années mais surtout lors de la soirée Karaoké. Je n'aurai pas dû réagir de cette façon aussi irréfléchie. J'ai eu du mal à admettre que j'ai pu me tromper sur ton compte pendant aussi longtemps. J'ai fait une erreur et j'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses. Tu as le droit d'être celui que tu es vraiment.

\- Je te pardonne bien volontiers car je suis conscient que sans ton intervention ce soir-là et aujourd'hui, j'aurai certainement perdu Juugo, admit le ténébreux en se détendant. Bien que j'aurai aimé que tu sois d'accord avec la situation sans faire d'esclandres, je dois tout de même te remercier d'un certain côté. Tu m'as donnée indirectement un coup de pied pour me faire bouger.

\- Nous sommes toujours amis alors ? Pria Sakura.

\- Bien sûr, confirma Sasuke. Cela n'a pas changé.

\- J'en suis heureuse, sourit la rose.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Quémanda Naruto. La fin de l'après-midi s'approche et en plus de cela, des nuages gris commencent à s'accumuler. Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, je pense."

A cette remarque, tous levèrent les yeux au ciel et constatèrent qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Les garçons décidèrent alors d'aller récupérer leur moto pour rentrer chez eux, en espérant y arriver avant que la pluie rende la chaussée glissante. Sakura les accompagna jusqu'au parking en discutant de tout et de rien avec eux. Elle ne cessait de scruter les mains de Sasuke et Juugo. Ces derniers ne les tenaient pas enlacer mais n'arrêtaient pas de se les frôler. Le roux avait envi de s'en saisir mais compris que c'était peut-être un peu tôt pour son nouveau petit-ami, connaissant son caractère réservé sur les démonstrations d'affection. Il avait décidé de le laisser venir à lui de lui-même.

Quand à Naruto, il pensait à Hinata et enviait son frère de coeur d'avoir trouvé et d'être enfin avec son âme-soeur. Il était persuadé que Juugo était le compagnon idéal pour Sasuke. Il priait pour que bientôt ce soit son cas. Il revint à la réalité quand leur petit groupe arrivèrent auprès des bécanes. Celle de Juugo n'était pas très loin mais trop préoccupé, les deux autres ne l'avaient pas vu en garant la leur tout à l'heure. Là, Sakura eut une requête.

"- Dites les garçons, est-ce que vous pourriez me raccompagner chez moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas loin mais comme il risque pleuvoir, j'irai plus vite en montant avec un d'entre vous. Nous pourrions aussi partager un verre tous les quatre chez moi.

\- Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons pas d'autres casques et ce serait trop dangereux pour toi de ne pas en avoir en cas d'accident, lui fit remarquer Sasuke. Et puis, j'ai bien envi de rester un peu tranquille avec Juugo et de rentrer. Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Déjà, je me demande comment je vais faire pour faire le chemin sans friser l'accident.

\- Je suis désolé, Sasuke. C'est à cause de moi, culpabilisa Juugo en entendant cela.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous n'aurons qu'à rouler doucement et ça devrait aller, le rassura son petit-ami.

\- Je comprends. Vous être un nouveau couple et puis si tu es fatigué, il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable et que tu ailles te reposer. Naruto, tu peux toi, non ? Tenta Sakura, en le suppliant de ses yeux verts. Tu me dois bien ça."

Le blond hésitait. La dernière fois qu'il avait cédé à ses suppliques, cela s'était très mal passé et il avait fait souffrir celle qu'il aimait aujourd'hui. De plus, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas en répondant à ses caprices qu'il allait l'aider à comprendre qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment amoureux à son égard. D'un autre côté, son affirmation n'était pas fausse et elle restait tout de même son amie. Après un temps de réflexion, Naruto céda mais comme il n'avait pas de second casque, préféra la reconduire à pied. Il salua donc ces deux compagnons qui enfourchèrent leur monture avant de démarrer et disparaître à l'horizon. Le blond et la rose se mirent en route, discutant de ce rebondissement dans leur vie. L'Uzumaki avait vraiment l'impression de retrouver la complicité d'autrefois avec Sakura, à part le fait qu'elle tentait parfois de le frôler délicatement et de se serrer contre lui. Cependant, à chaque fois, il se dérobait, déterminé à ne plus lui faire croire à des moulins à vent. Leur situation devait être claire une bonne fois pour toute.


	11. Une pluie déchirante

Le duo d'amis arriva bientôt devant le portail de la demeure de Sakura. Cette dernière avait réussi à se pendre au bras de Naruto en faisant sa midinette. Le jeune homme en était gêné et aurait voulu qu'elle le lâche. Il aurait pu la forcer à le faire mais il n'aimait pas se montrer brutal avec ses proches. Voyant enfin la fin de ce qu'il pouvait qualifier de calvaire, il s'adressa à sa camarade en réussissant enfin à se dégager.

"- Et bien, te voilà chez toi, Sakura.

\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer un instant pour boire un café, l'invita cette dernière.

\- Je te remercie mais je préfère rentrer avant que la pluie ne tombe, même si je me doute que je n'y échapperai pas, refusa gentiment le blond.

\- Justement, tu pourrais t'abriter chez moi le temps que l'averse se calme, insista la rose en se collant à lui.

\- Sakura, arrête, recula Naruto. Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir et je refuse de te laisser jouer avec moi ainsi.

\- Mais je ne joue pas, murmura sensuellement la jeune femme en l'aguichant. C'est juste une invitation sans arrière pensée, je t'assure."

Cette attitude séductrice eut le don de le figer, surtout ses yeux émeraude. Ces derniers avaient encore un peu de pouvoir sur lui. Soudain, l'image d'Hinata lui brouilla la vue, lui voilant la réalité. Elle affichait un visage déformé par les pleurs et la douleur alors qu'un doux sourire ornait ses lèvres. C'était comme si son inaction à repousser Sakura la blessait, mais elle acceptait son triste sort en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. Pourtant, elle n'était pas présente en cette minute. Désolé et meurtri par cette illusion, Naruto reprit ses esprits quand soudainement, il sentit un souffle sur ses lèvres. Baissant les yeux, il vit la rose sur le point de l'embrasser. Avec empressement, il lui saisit les épaules et enfin, reprit ses distances avec elle. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé endormir pendant les derniers jours et la dernière heure durant lesquelles elle avait semblé revenir à leur amitié d'antan.

"- Non, Sakura. Je croyais que tu n'avais aucune arrière-pensée et tu tentes de m'embrasser, vociféra-t-il.

\- Tu ne réagissais plus, j'ai cru que tu en avais envi, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu connais pourtant la situation, continua le blond.

\- Mais Naruto, tu me manques terriblement, nos soirées me manquent. Tu ne veux pas savoir si ton coeur bat la chamade au cours d'un baiser.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour en être certain, répliqua-t-il.

\- Mais je me suis sérieusement éprise de toi alors ne m'en veut pas si j'essaye encore de te séduire.

\- Sakura, c'est peine perdu. Cela ne t'apportera que de la souffrance inutile. Tu devrais faire le point comme je l'ai fait. J'aime Hinata à en mourir et il est trop tard pour nous... Non, je devrais plutôt dire que cela n'aurait jamais marché car notre pseudo relation aurait été que superficielle.

\- Nous pouvons quand même essayer, supplia la rose en lui saisissant le bord de son blouson.

\- Non, je n'irai pas à l'encontre de mes sentiments, refusa Naruto en lui prenant les poignets pour qu'elle le lâche. Admettons que je sois sorti avec toi, je suis certain que je me serai tourné vers Hinata à un moment donné et je t'aurai alors quittée pour elle, t'infligeant une plus grande souffrance. De plus, j'aurai culpabilisé de t'avoir donné un espoir inutile. Il vaut mieux que cela se passe ainsi... Restons amis, tel un frère et une soeur.

\- Je..."

Sakura ne put même pas commencer sa phrase que le téléphone de Naruto sonna dans sa poche. Interrompant cette discussion pénible pour ses nerfs, il se saisit de son smartphone et constata que c'était le ténébreux qui l'appelait. Craignant un incident, il décrocha.

"- Sasuke !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-...

\- Quoi ? Tu en es sûr ?

\- ...

\- Merci, vieux frère. Tu viens d'embellir ma journée.

\- ...

\- Ouais, tu as deviné. Je vais y aller de ce pas. De toute façon, j'en ai fini ici. Je terminerai mes sacs ce soir,... à moins que tu m'aides.

-...

\- Oh, ne t'énerve pas. Je m'en occuperai en rentrant. Salut mon pote."

Un sourire lui barrait tellement le visage que Sakura ne voyait que cela. Elle se demandait quelle nouvelle avait fait passer Naruto d'une colère sourde à un calme rayonnant de joie. En tout cas, cela avait l'air important car il était prêt à la laisser en plan ainsi sans qu'ils aient fini leur discussion. Ne se préoccupant plus de sa meilleure amie, l'Uzumaki se précipita à grande enjambée dans la direction de sa moto. Il devait se dépêcher, surtout qu'il avait commencé à sentir quelques gouttes de pluie lui tomber sur le bout du nez. Sakura ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'intercepta en lui prenant fortement le bras.

"- Naruto, nous n'avons pas fini.

\- Si car tant que tu n'accepteras pas que j'ai fait mon choix et qu'il est inflexible, notre conversation n'aura ni queue, ni tête. Maintenant, lâche-moi. Je suis pressé.

\- Mais où vas-tu ? Demanda la rose, furieuse. Qui y a-t-il de plus urgent que moi ?

\- Rien qui te regarde, se dégagea violemment le blond, la faisant trébucher sans pour autant qu'elle ne tomba de sa hauteur. Tu comptes pour moi car tu seras toujours spéciale mais sans que cela ne dépasse le stade de l'amitié fraternelle, alors n'exagère pas... Maintenant, j'y vais, salut."

Malgré la peine d'avoir dû se montrer violent, Naruto se lança en avant et se mit à courir vers sa monture d'acier, l'espoir dans son coeur. Il en était tellement imprégné qu'il ne prit pas attention aux dernières paroles de Sakura qu'elle lui cria.

"- Je n'abandonnerai pas, tiens-le pour dit. Tu seras à moi quoi que tu en penses."

La rose rentra alors chez elle quand elle ne le vit plus dans son champ de vision. Elle était à la fois peinée de ce nouveau refus et en colère de ne plus l'avoir à ses pieds. Naruto lui filait entre les doigts et elle ne le supportait pas. De plus, elle avait l'impression qu'elle perdait de son influence sur lui mais aussi sur ses autres amies dont Ino. Sakura fulminait et se promit de tout faire pour conserver sa position. Quand à Naruto, il arriva à sa moto et enfilant son casque, il fit vrombir son moteur en prenant la route vers sa nouvelle destination. Il dût prendre sur lui et réguler son impatience pour ne pas faire des excès de vitesse alors que l'eau du ciel doublait d'intensité. Le jeune homme mit à peine quelques minutes avant d'atteindre les alentours d'une immense demeure traditionnelle où le nom des Hyuga trônait sur le portique.

Naruto se gara et se précipita sur le perron où il appuya sur la sonnette de l'entrée. Constatant qu'il avait gardé son casque sur la tête, il entreprit de l'enlever. Heureusement, un porche protégeait ce lieu de la pluie. Il était donc au sec, malgré ses vêtements mouillés. Au bout d'un petit moment, il entendit des mouvements provenant de l'intérieur. Il ne quitta pas le loquet de la porte des yeux et fut soulagé quand il le vit enfin faire mouvement. Des yeux caractéristiques des Huyga se montrèrent alors qu'un crissement lui arrivait dans les oreilles.

"- Bonjour, que souhaitez-vous ?

\- Bonjour, je suis Naruto, un ami de Hinata. J'aimerai lui rendre visite, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je ne suis navré mais mademoiselle Hinata n'est pas présente.

\- Pourtant, un ami m'a prévenu qu'elle était de retour de son voyage, s'étonna l'Uzumaki.

\- En effet, elle est revenue depuis trois jours mais elle s'est absentée cette après-midi ainsi que sa soeur et leur père.

\- Quand doit-elle revenir ? Demanda le blond en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop long.

\- Dans peu de temps, je pense. Je vous aurai bien proposé d'entrer pour l'attendre. Cependant, j'ai reçu comme instruction de n'introduire personne dans la demeure sans leur autorisation. J'en suis navré. Il faudra repasser à un autre moment.

\- Je vous remercie quand même", fit le visiteur aux yeux azuréens.

Alors que la porte se fermait devant lui, Naruto, déçu et désappointé, ne savait que faire. Repartir sans la voir et attendre les prochaines vacances, vu qu'il repartait le lendemain, ou patienter malgré la pluie dans l'espoir de lui parler. De plus, il ne comprenait pas une chose. Cela faisait trois jours que Hinata était rentrée et personne n'était au courant. Il était vrai que Neji et Tenten s'étaient fait rares depuis peu. Ils n'avaient fait qu'un léger passage lors de la soirée de la veille. En se souvenant bien, le couple l'avait presque fui. Pourquoi ce silence ? Pourquoi Hinata donnait-elle l'impression de s'être murée derrière la protection de sa maison ? Constatant qu'il était resté planter dans la même position depuis au moins deux minutes à se poser des questions, Naruto se résolut à rejoindre sa moto et de se trouver un abri. Il était déterminé à voir Hinata. Peut-être aura-t-il des réponses à ses questions ?

Alors qu'il faisait volte face, une silhouette féminine apparue au bout de l'impasse qui l'amenait jusqu'à chez elle. Elle marchait sous son parapluie, la tête baissée, l'âme en peine, un sac volumineux pendu à son bras. Elle bénissait cette pluie providentielle qui cachait de son visage les sillons de larmes qu'elle avait versées il y a peu. Relevant un instant son visage pour voir où elle en était de son chemin, elle se figea, tremblante, laissant échapper son fardeau. Devant elle se dressait celui qu'elle redoutait de voir. Il avançait vers sa bécane, la tête entre ses épaules comme s'il portait tous les malheurs du monde. Elle ne savait que faire quand soudain, elle constata qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Des goûtes glissaient le long de ses mèches aussi blondes que les blés au soleil de juillet. L'inquiétude prit le dessus en elle et elle murmura son prénom.

"- Naruto."

A ce son cristallin l'appelant, ce dernier releva le visage et ce fut en s'immobilisant à son tour qu'il reconnut celle qu'il espérait entretenir depuis des semaines et des mois. Il avait l'impression de rêver ou de souffrir d'un mirage. Il souffla doucement.

"- Hinata."

Mué par la joie de la voir enfin, Naruto se mouva de nouveau en accélérant le pas alors qu'elle faisait de même d'un pas léger et lent. Le temps maussade lui importait peu en cet instant magique pour lui. Arrivés face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, voulant le protéger de l'agression de la pluie, la jeune femme l'abrita sous son parapluie alors qu'il la fixait d'un air tendre. Elle, par contre, regardait le sol. Le silence perturbé par la musique des cliquetis des gouttes, se vit rompu par le jeune homme.

"- Hinata, tu es enfin là. Tu es rentrée. Ce n'est pas une illusion, n'est-ce pas ?

Etonnée et attendrie par ce ton rempli de tendresse, presque amoureux, la Hyuga le fixa et tomba sur un regard qu'il n'avait jamais porté à son attention. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une telle intensité, d'une telle étincelle qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle était la seule à exister pour lui. Hinata en fut plus que surprise car ce n'était pas possible ou du moins, ce n'était plus possible. Le contact d'un liquide sur son poignet sec la fit revenir sur terre. De l'eau tombait des cheveux et du visage de Naruto. Remplie de sollicitude, Hinata prit un mouchoir et lui tendit. A ce geste, l'Uzumaki avança sa main mais au lieu de se saisir du tissu salvateur, prit la sienne pour savoir si elle était réelle.

"- Non, tu n'es pas une illusion. Tu es bien devant moi, enfin. Tu m'as tellement manqué, douce Hinata. J'avais l'impression de mourir à petit feu chaque jour sans t'apercevoir."

Celle-ci écarta grandement les yeux ne s'attendant pas à ces mots. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Le coeur au bord de la crise cardiaque, elle se libéra de son emprise à la grande surprise de l'Uzumaki, en détournant son regard de lui. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Hinata agissait bizarrement de son point de vue. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Il allait lui demander la raison à tout cela qu'elle le devança.

"- Que fais-tu là, Naruto ?

\- Je suis venu te voir. Je dois te...

\- Qui t'a informé de ma présence ? La coupa-t-elle, consciente du sujet de la conversation mais non désireuse de l'entendre pour le moment.

\- C'est Sasuke, l'informa le blond, en fronçant les sourcils à cette attitude contraire à la personnalité de sa douce amie. Alors qu'il était en moto, il a vu ton père en ville. S'il était rentré, tu l'étais aussi. Enfin, c'est ce qu'a supposé Sasuke en l'apercevant. Je suis heureux que son hypothèse se fût avérée exacte. J'ai sauté sur ma bécane dès que j'ai reçu l'information.

\- Ah," ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre Hinata, en rougissant et en triturant maladivement ses doigts.

Naruto était de plus en plus perdu. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec lui, en tout cas, bien plus que durant l'époque où il ignorait ses sentiments. Elle semblait vouloir l'éconduire ou tout du moins expédier au plus vite leur retrouvaille. Soudain, en l'observant de la tête au pied dans l'espoir d'avoir des éclaircissements, il fut horrifié de l'état physique de son aimée. Hinata avait maigri, des cernes ornaient ses yeux pâles, les rendant vide de toute vie. Elle respirait le désespoir. Est-ce l'attente insupportable qui l'avait fait dépérir ainsi ? Si c'était cela, il fut mortifié d'en être l'auteur.

"- Hinata, que se passe-t-il ? Es-tu malade ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu que tu étais rentrée ?... Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu à mes appels ?

\- Je vais bien, merci de t'en préoccuper... Je n'avais juste pas la force... de te parler et de te voir... Excuse-moi de t'avoir inquiété... Je ne peux pas y faire face... en tout cas, pas encore... Je me montre faible, j'en suis consciente.

\- Mais pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas me revoir ? Supplia Naruto qui sentit son coeur se briser et les larmes lui monter. Ta lettre m'a fait pourtant comprendre que tu étais prête à m'attendre... Est-ce trop tard ? Tu ne m'aimes plus.

\- Mes sentiments... mes sentiments n'ont plus d'importance maintenant... Tu ne devrais pas t'en préoccuper outre mesure... Ils passeront au fil du temps, surtout si je restreins nos rencontres... J'aimerai rentrer chez moi, si tu le veux bien."

A ces paroles qui sonnaient comme des énigmes aux oreilles du blond, un abysse s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. La Hyuga prétendait ressentir encore au fond de son coeur des penchants les plus doux pour lui mais elle le fuyait, souhaitant les oublier. Que s'était-il passé pendant ses vacances ? Son père lui avait-il interdit de le côtoyer et de l'aimer ? Hinata fit donc face à son désappointement qui l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Dans le dessein de mettre fin à la torture, la jeune femme reprit sa marche et passa à côté de lui dans l'intention de s'éloigner. Elle l'avait dépassé d'un pas calme quand au bout de quelques foulées, elle ressentit l'envie de courir. Elle allait la satisfaire quand elle se sentit arrêter. Se tournant vers le responsable, elle vit le visage défait de Naruto qui la maintenait par son poignet, ne se préoccupant pas de la pluie qui le trempait à nouveau.

"- Hinata, attend, la supplia-t-il en l'obligeant à lui faire de nouveau face. Je t'ai promis de te donner une réponse à ta confession, certes un peu tard, mais je suis capable de le faire aujourd'hui... J'ai déjà éclairci la situation avec Sakura et...

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je la connais déjà et cela depuis un moment, la coupa-t-elle d'une voix forte et en fermant les yeux en entendant le prénom de sa rivale qui lui brûlait au fer rouge son coeur.

\- Co... comment ça ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, à ce qui se passe. Explique-toi, n'en pouvait plus le blond au bord de la crise de nerf dûe à la tension extrême qu'il ressentait en lui.

\- Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer, affirma la Hyuga. Je veux juste t'oublier pour enfin reprendre ma vie en main.

\- Hinata, je t'en supplie, trembla Naruto, se rendant compte que ses craintes pouvaient être confirmées. Je suis totalement perdu par ton discours."

Le jeune homme accentua sa prise, lui broyant le poignet et lui laissant échapper une petite plainte de douleur. Il avait les yeux humidifiés à force de retenir ses larmes. Hinata croyait-elle vraiment que c'était sa meilleure amie l'élue de son coeur ? A ce visage torturé, la jeune femme sentit ses résolutions fondre au soleil et se laissa presque toucher par la supplique qu'elle pouvait identifier dans son regard et dans sa voix. Une lueur d'une grande tristesse et d'angoisse y brillait. Cependant, elle se reprit quand une image lui revint en mémoire, lui cassant un peu plus le coeur. Les larmes remontèrent de nouveau, elle qui pensait qu'elle avait déjà vidé toute l'eau de son corps.

"- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi insistes-tu ainsi ?... Pourquoi te montres-tu aussi... aussi... alors que la vérité est tout autre... Cela t'amuse de jouer ainsi avec moi en me torturant... Je ne te savais pas aussi cruel... Maintenant, lâche-moi ou je crie," le menaça la jeune femme, son visage inondé.

L'accusation statufia Naruto qui eut le souffle coupé. Ses jambes devinrent du coton. Il avait l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice, prêt à sauter dans le vide mais il ne lâcha pas sa prise sur le poignet d'Hinata pour autant. Il cherchait désespérément les raisons de son comportement. Un autre amant ? Un quiproquo ? Quelqu'un qui lui aurait fait croire à un mensonge ? Hiashi qui le trouve indigne d'elle et qui aurait monté sa fille contre lui ? Sakura ? A cette idée, Naruto en eut la nausée car cela voudrait dire qu'elle les avait encore une fois manipulés. Cependant, une part de lui voulait croire que sa meilleure amie n'y était pour rien. Alors quoi ou qui était responsable de son malheur actuel ?

La Hyuga tentait toujours de s'échapper à sa prise. Elle avait beau tiré sur son bras, rien ni faisait. Il était devenu tel un roc. La jeune femme se débattait en le suppliant de la laisser aller. Elle fit tellement bien qu'elle ne prenait plus rien en considération. Ainsi, elle ne prêta pas attention à une voiture qui s'arrêta à leur niveau et d'où descendit un homme de l'âge d'Iruka ainsi que deux autres. Ces derniers avaient des allures de garde du corps.

"- Veuillez lâcher ma fille !"

A cette voix emplie d'une autorité froide, Naruto redescendit sur terre et se tourna vers son nouvel interlocuteur sans pour autant exécuter l'ordre donné. Reconnaissant la personne devant lui, il eut un sursaut de lucidité.

"- Monsieur Huyga ?!

\- Lui même jeune homme. Maintenant, ma fille, libérez-là immédiatement ! Sinon, j'ordonnerai à mes hommes de vous forcer à le faire et ce ne sera pas des plus agréables pour vous."

A ces mots, les deux gardes du corps firent un pas en avant dans la direction du blond, montrant qu'ils étaient prêts à faire mouvement au moindre signe du père d'Hinata. Posant son regard sur sa main, Naruto constata qu'en effet, il était littéralement entrain de broyer le poignet de sa douce amie. Celle-ci lui montrait un visage déformé par la douleur. Horrifié d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de violence contre elle, il défit sa poigne. Ainsi libre, la jeune fille se dirigea vers son père en se massant le poignet. Alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, elle entendit le blond prononcer son prénom.

"- Hinata... Je... Je suis désolé... Je voulais juste comprendre ce qui se passe. Je...

\- Naruto, le coupa-t-elle de dos pour ne pas le voir. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et me laisser en paix... J'ai besoin de faire le deuil de mes sentiments pour toi.

\- Non, non... Je le refuse... Hinata... Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi te parler..., implora-t-il.

\- Au revoir, Naruto, la salua la jeune femme ne désirant rien entendre de plus. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde."

Toujours dans la même position afin de garder un semblant de dignité et ne pas flancher devant le bleu de ses yeux, la Hyuga fit un pas vers sa demeure, puis un autre jusqu'à arriver à la porte d'entrée. Elle était escortée par un des deux hommes de son père alors que l'autre était resté auprès de son patron en surveillant les moindres gestes de Naruto. Passant le seuil, Hinata fondit en larmes et sans prévenir, tomba inanimé dans les bras des servantes qui étaient venues l'accueillir. Quand au blond, il était trop abattu et perdu pour entreprendre le moindre mouvement. Il était là telle une statue du désespoir. De toute façon, vu son état physique et moral, il n'aurait pas fait le poids face à un garde du corps entraîné. Et puis, cela aurait ameuté toute la maisonnée qui lui aurait prêté main forte pour l'écarter.

Le blond vit ainsi celle qu'il avait enfin reconnu comme étant la femme qu'il aime, le fuir et franchir le seuil de sa maison. Naruto était dans un véritable brouillard. Quand il pensait qu'i peine une heure, il était l'homme le plus enjoué du monde d'aller se confesser à Hinata. Maintenant, il pouvait se vanter d'en être le plus malheureux. Elle avait refusé de l'entendre, pensant qu'il appartenait à une autre sans doute. Fixant toujours la porte par laquelle elle avait disparu, il entendit Hiashi s'adresser à lui.

"- Vous êtes donc le jeune homme dont ma fille est amoureuse et qui lui a mainte fois brisé le coeur.

\- Que...? Comment ...? N'en revenait pas Naruto.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis montré distant avec Hinata pendant des années, que j'ai été aveugle. J'ai toujours gardé un oeil sur elle, s'obligea à l'informer le chef de famille. Je sais qui vous êtes pour elle, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

\- Monsieur, je...

\- N'êtes-vous pas fatigué de vous en prendre à ma fille alors qu'elle a refusé toutes les demandes qu'on lui a faite à cause de vous pendant notre dernier voyage ? Je vous demanderai de libérer Hinata de la cage dans laquelle vous l'avez enfermé et la laisser trouver le bonheur.

\- Des demandes ? Des demandes de quoi ?

\- De mariage, bien entendu, lui cracha Hiashi. Faites par des grands noms du monde de l'entreprise et de la noblesse de notre pays. En tout cas, par des hommes plus dignes que vous."

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Hinata avait reçu des propositions de mariage malgré son jeune âge. D'un côté, il était soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle les avait refusées. Cependant, de l'autre, au vu de la situation, rien, à part les sentiments qu'elle ressentait encore à son égard, ne pouvait l'empêcher d'en accepter une à présent. La jeune fille serait-elle capable d'épouser un autre homme sans une once d'amour, juste pour l'oublier ou pour apporter une pierre à l'édifice de sa famille ? Non, il refusait de croire Hinata capable de cela, sinon elle n'aurait pas besoin de faire le deuil de ses émois à son encontre. Quoi que... Le voyant sans réaction, le regard hagard, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, Hiashi reprit la parole.

"- Je ne sais pas ce que vous vouliez à Hinata et je m'en moque comme de ma dernière chemise mais maintenant, vous devriez partir. Laissez-la en paix.

\- Mais monsieur, je vous en prie, accordez-moi juste cinq minutes avec Hinata, supplia Naruto désireux de se faire tout de même entendre. Pendant des années, je n'ai été qu'un idiot qui, je le reconnais, à ignorer ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui, tout a changé. Je suis là pour m'expliquer mais surtout, jamais je lui ferai du mal,..., jamais.

\- Voyez-vous, j'ai du mal à vous croire. C'est elle qui a insisté pour rester où nous étions le plus longtemps possible et non mes obligations. Elle ne m'en a pas donné les raisons mais il ne fallait pas sortir de Westpoint pour les comprendre quand ses pleurs se faisaient entendre tous les soirs en prononçant votre nom, l'informa le chef Hyuga en lui tournant le dos dans l'intention de partir. Hinata a assez souffert.

\- C'est impossible, souffla le blond dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Je l'ai...

\- Il suffit ! Le coupa Hiashi en le foudroyant de ses yeux blancs alors qu'il avait fait un quart de tour sur lui même. Rentrez chez vous et n'oubliez pas votre sac."

En prononçant ses paroles, le patriarche des Hyuga fit signe à son garde du corps et à son collègue qui les avait rejoint après avoir raccompagné Hinata. Les deux hommes firent alors barrage devant leur patron et menacèrent Naruto par leur stature imposante. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Il comprit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue, bien au contraire. La mort dans l'âme, Naruto se résigna à quitter les lieux.

"- Très bien, je m'en vais. Cependant, ce sac n'est pas à moi mais à Hinata. Elle l'a fait tomber tout à l'heure.

\- Si c'est ce que je crois, les affaires s'y trouvant vous sont destinées," l'informa le père de la jeune fille en le snobant de nouveau.

Après ces paroles, Hiashi se dirigea vers sa demeure quand il se stoppa aux dernières paroles de Naruto.

"- Je ne compte pas abandonner, jamais... Je suis déterminé à confesser mes sentiments à Hinata.

\- Nous verrons bien. Adieu monsieur Uzumaki," le salua le chef de famille d'un ton glacial en reprenant sa route.

Sur le chemin, ce dernier se posait une question : que voulait dire ce jeune homme par confesser ses sentiments. Aimerait-il Hinata ? Cela n'avait pas de sens vu le comportement de sa fille. Elle était à la limite de la dépression. À moins qu'il existait un complot contre elle et qu'il en était un des auteurs. Ce qui était aussi invraisemblable. Il avait connu les parents de Naruto, surtout son père, homme de grande valeur, tout comme Jiraya, son parrain. Iruka était de plus un exemple d'honnêteté. Il imaginait très mal ce dernier ne pas inculquer à son pupille les mêmes convictions que ses ainés. Il existait une autre hypothèse : une personne s'était jouée d'elle en lui faisant croire à un mensonge et Naruto n'était au courant de rien.

Dans un coin de sa tête, il espérait que cette idée soit la bonne et que ce ne soit qu'un quiproquo. Bien qu'exigeant avec sa fille aînée, Hiashi ne voulait que son bonheur. C'est pourquoi il ne l'obligerait jamais à épouser un homme contre ses inclinaisons. Il refusait qu'Hinata subisse le même destin et la même fin funeste d'une de ses grandes-tantes. Si son bonheur était avec ce jeune homme, soit. Dans le cas contraire, il lui fera regretter de s'être joué d'elle ainsi que les autres responsables de sa douleur. Enfin, pour le moment, cela n'avait pas d'importance. La priorité était de prendre soin d'Hinata et de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Il se promit tout de même de rester vigilant. Hiashi avait hâte de voir ce que Naruto allait entreprendre pour tout arranger. Au vu de sa dernière phrase, il serait tout à fait capable de retourner la situation à son avantage. Enfin, si personne ne lui mettait plus des bâtons dans les roues, ce qu'il doutait.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser qu'Hinata avait été l'objet d'une manipulation ou de très mauvaises circonstances. Naruto en était certain. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait réagi ainsi avec lui autrement, sauf en cas d'un autre homme dans son cœur. Toujours sous la pluie et la surveillance des gardes du corps, il se dirigea vers le sac qu'Hinata avait laissé choir. Le saisissant et l'ouvrant, il en écarta les yeux. A l'intérieur se trouvaient la tenue de sa mère et le casque qu'il lui avait confié ainsi que deux lettres. Elle lui renvoyait tout comme pour lui dire adieu, ne voulant rien garder qui pourrait venir de lui. Le sac tremblait entre les mains de l'Uzumaki. De rage ou de frustration, lui-même l'ignorait. Sentant le regard insistant de ses surveillants, il se résout à rejoindre sa moto.

Au moment où il allait renfiler son casque, une autre voiture arriva. Se garant et éteignant son moteur, cette dernière découvrit ses passagers. Neji et Tenten en descendirent, souriant en le voyant ici mais ils le perdirent très vite quand ils constatèrent son escorte. Le neveu de Hiashi fronça les sourcils en observant l'abattement de son ami. Il pressentit qu'un drame avait eu lieu. Tenten alla à la même conclusion. Pensant à sa meilleure amie et s'en préoccupant, elle se précipita à l'intérieur sans se soucier de son copain afin de la rejoindre. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers le blond en l'appelant.

"- Naruto, que se passe-t-il ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Se sentant craquer par la tension existante, surtout face à un visage lui rappelant Hinata, Naruto ne dit rien et préféra boucler son casque ainsi qu'allumer son moteur. Comprenant son intention, Neji se lança en avant mais trop tard. À peine était-il arrivé à sa hauteur, que la monture d'acier avala les premiers mètres de bitume. Il n'eut juste le temps que t'apercevoir une larme s'échapper de son oeil. Se sentant protéger par sa visière, le blond avait laissé cours à ses émotions. Malgré la pluie qui obscurcissait un peu plus sa vision, Naruto fuya vers chez lui, la mort dans l'âme. Neji resta un instant éberlué par ce spectacle des plus inhabituels. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami pleurer. Hinata, l'aurait-il rejeté contre toutes probabilités ? Lui avait-il avoué être amoureux d'une autre que Sakura ou elle ? Le visage défait de sa cousine aurait-il ému le coeur de son ami dans ce dernier cas, d'où la larme ? Le jeune Hyuga n'en pouvait plus des énigmes entourant le couple. Il devait avoir une réponse maintenant. Cela faisait trois jours que sa cousine entretenait leur ignorance la plus totale. Il ne s'agissait plus que de son propre bonheur mais également de celui de Naruto.

Neji rentra donc dans la demeure Huyga où il vit une certaine agitation y sévir. Il n'y prêta aucune attention préférant partir à la recherche de Tenten se doutant où elle se trouvait. Il traversa divers couloirs qui l'amenèrent jusqu'à la chambre de sa cousine. Là, résidait en effet la jeune femme mais il constata qu'elle était dans son lit, semblant dormir. A ses côtés, sa petite-amie s'était assisse au bord du matelas la regardant. Ressentant sa présence, Tenten se tourna vers lui et comprit d'un seul coup d'oeil la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"- Une de vos servantes m'a informée qu'Hinata s'était évanouie dès qu'elle avait posé un pied dans la maison. L'arrivée de Naruto a eu raison de ses forces. Trop d'émotions à gérer pour elle, sans aucun doute.

\- En plus, d'avoir à peine touché à ses assiettes depuis son retour. Cela n'a pas dû arranger son état. Il va nous falloir attendre qu'elle reprenne conscience pour avoir des explications.

\- Tu veux donc la pousser à la confidence, interrogea Tenten même si elle en connaissait la réponse.

\- Oui, il faut que nous comprenions ce qui se passe si nous désirons l'aider, affirma Neji. Je présents un énorme quiproquo là-dessous. Il y a quelques choses qui clochent et ce n'est qu'en ayant toutes les informations que nous pourront espérer régler le problème.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, reconnut sa petite amie. J'espère juste qu'Hinata acceptera de se confier à nous."

\- Moi aussi," finit Neji en pensant qu'il ne lui laisserait pas le choix mais il garda cette résolution pour lui.

Alors que le cousin et Tenten veillaient sur l'élue de son coeur, Naruto arrivait chez lui complètement trempé jusqu'aux os. Il gara sa moto à côté de celles de ses deux amis et colocataires. Il prit le sac qu'Hinata lui avait destiné et entreprit de rentrer d'un pas rageur, gardant son casque pour cacher ses larmes aux autres occupants. Il avait tout de même sa fierté. Le blond était tellement frustré, en colère contre le destin qu'il en claqua la porte qui séparait sa maison et le garage. Il ne se préoccupa même pas de l'état du sol qui accueillait les gouttes d'eau s'écoulant de tous ses vêtements et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. On pouvait le suivre à la trace.

Son entrée fracassante poussa Iruka à sortir de la cuisine où il préparait le souper pour connaître le responsable de tant de bruit. Il vit alors son protégé dans le couloir, dos à lui. Il allait l'interpeller mais aucuns mots ne sortirent de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression de voir une aura noire entourée le corps de Naruto. Il présentait que si un téméraire osait l'intercepter, il serait content du voyage en devenant le réceptacle de toute cette fureur accumulée. Cela lui rappela l'époque qui avait suivi le départ de Sasuke et les révélations sur sa famille. Un événement sombre était advenu mais quoi ? Souhaitant en connaître tout de même les raisons d'un tel comportement, il suivit de loin l'Uzumaki. Sur le chemin, il croisa Sasuke et Juugo qui sortirent d'une pièce ensemble.

En effet, dès leur retour, le nouveau couple l'avait informé de leur déclaration et de leur engagement. Il reçut les félicitations de Iruka qui ne semblait pas si surpris que cela. Il était vrai qu'on n'apprennait pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace. Celui-ci se doutait de quelque chose depuis un moment déjà. Voulant profiter l'un de l'autre et Sasuke fatigué par sa nuit blanche, les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre du ténébreux où ils s'allongèrent sur le grand lit. Ce dernier n'avait pas fait un pli et s'était endormi dans la seconde où il posa la tête sur son oreiller, Juugo veillant sur son sommeil. Il fut réveillé en sursaut par l'entrée de Naruto alors que son amant l'avait entouré de ses bras pendant son somme. C'était ainsi que les deux compagnons de l'Uzumaki se retrouvèrent dans le couloir avec Iruka dans une incompréhension complète. Les trois se regardèrent dubitatifs avant de s'avancer vers le refuge du blond où il était rentré la minute précédente.

Naruto avait été tellement brusque que son smartphone avait glissé en dehors de la poche de son blouson, s'écrasant au sol. Arrivé à son tour, Iruka essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée. Derrière, son protégé aux cheveux d'or était appuyé dessus alors que ses doigts essayaient de détacher la lanière de son casque. Y arrivant avec quelques difficultés tellement ses mains tremblaient, il le balança d'un geste rempli de rage contre le mur, y laissant une profonde marque. Le bruit de l'impact fit sursauter les autres occupants de la maison qui étaient de plus en plus inquiets.

"- Naruto ! Naruto ! C'est Iruka ! Qu'est-ce que ce bruit ? Ouvre-moi !"

\- Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux voir personne ! Cria ce dernier en passant ses nerfs sur les cadres photos qui trônaient sur sa commode et sa table de nuit rejoignant le casque.

\- Naruto, c'est Sasuke. C'est à cause d'Hinata, n'est-ce pas ? Ouvre, nous pouvons en parler si vos retrouvailles se sont mal passées."

A l'énonciation de ce prénom et aux circonstances dont il ignorait tout, Iruka fixa d'un regard interrogateur le ténébreux qui restait concentrer sur ce qui se passait derrière la porte. Le bruit avait cessé pendant un moment. En effet, entendre le nom de sa dulcinée avait interrompu le massacre. Malheureusement, au lieu de communiquer avec son frère de coeur pour soulager sa peine, la rage guida les actions de Naruto, se fermant comme une huître. Les poings serrés en s'en faire saigner, l'Uzumaki se mit à crier, tous ses mauvais souvenirs remontant à la surface.

"- Laisse-moi tranquille, faux frère ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Toi,..., toi qui m'as abandonné, tu as celui que tu aimes... Moi, je suis seul... J'ai toujours été seul, de toute façon. Qui pourrais aimer un type comme moi, orphelin, colérique et poussé à la drogue ?"

La drogue, s'ahurit Sasuke. Que voulait-il dire ? Il fit volte face et dévisagea Iruka pour avoir des réponses. Ce dernier souffla et raconta tout au ténébreux.

"- Après que tu sois parti, en plus de digérer des révélations sur ses parents et les agissements des Uzumaki, Naruto est devenu très violent, totalement perdu et se sentant abandonner par tout le monde. Il m'a avoué avoir été accosté par des dealers de drogue. Il a failli y succomber. Sans Hinata, il se serait empoisonné avec cette cochonnerie. Elle l'a sauvé de lui-même à ce moment-là, grâce à son violon et à son amour pour lui mais de cela, il n'en avait pas conscience à l'époque."

Le ténébreux hallucina à ces révélations. Par sa faute, Naruto avait sombré. Il n'en était pas le seul responsable mais il en avait une part. Son meilleur ami avait dû passer par des moments pénibles durant son absence alors qu'il avait eu besoin de lui. Pourtant, il gardait le sourire et il avait tout gardé en lui. Le blond avait raison de le lui reprocher. Sasuke s'en voulut à cet instant. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le convaincre d'ouvrir la barrière qui les séparait. Il sursauta quand il entendit un grand fracas provenant de la chambre. Naruto avait repris son massacre.

En effet, en entendant le récit d'Iruka sur son passé au travers de la porte, le coeur de Naruto se serra mais il se brisa en mille morceaux à la dernière phrase. Hinata l'avait aimé depuis... depuis toujours et il avait été aveugle trop longtemps. Elle avait tellement fait de sacrifice pour lui et lui qu'avait-il fait en retour ? Rien, à part lui demander de l'attendre,..., encore. Maintenant,..., maintenant, il était vraiment trop tard. Elle voulait l'oublier mais pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Naruto perdait le contrôle et il avait horreur de cela. Sa fureur contre le monde mais surtout contre lui-même fut plus grande que sa raison. Il laissa court à toute sa colère et se défoula sur le mobilier tel un chien sur ses barreaux.

Craignant qu'il se blessa et désireux de le calmer, Iruka s'acharna sur la porte en suppliant Naruto de lui ouvrir mais en vain. Il allait prendre son portable dans sa poche se résignant à avoir recours au seul remède face à une telle rage, quand une main interrompit son geste. C'était celle de Sasuke qui avait deviné son intention.

"- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je pense que le problème vient justement d'Hinata et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle se déplace, même si j'en ignore la raison.

\- Alors, c'est que tu ne la connais pas, Sasuke, vociféra Iruka en dégageant sa main. Sinon, qu'est-ce tu proposes ? Qu'on défonce la porte et qu'on le neutralise par les muscles ? Quand il est dans cet état, Naruto ne contrôle pas sa force et qu'importe qui il a devant lui. Mon nez s'en souvient encore, vu qu'un de ses coups de poing me l'a brisé, m'infligeant ma cicatrice. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Sasuke, j'ai peut-être la solution, intervint Juugo en brandissant un téléphone. Le smartphone de Naruto, je l'ai trouvé par terre. Souviens-toi, la musique de violon à l'intérieur.

\- Mais oui, tu as raison," tilta son amant.

Sans donner une seule explication à Iruka, il se saisit de l'appareil et cherchant dans la bibliothèque trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Juugo lui tendit des enceintes qu'il était allé chercher sur lesquels Sasuke le connecta. Ce dernier démarra donc le morceau qui envahit toute la maison. Au premier enchaînement, cela semblait marcher. En effet, dès que la première note lui arriva aux oreilles, Naruto suspendit ses gestes. Son coeur se gonfla d'une nouvelle espérance. Iruka avait appelé Hinata et elle était venue comme lors de sa crise au cours de son adolescence. Lâchant le mobilier meurtri, il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec empressement. Malheureusement, la déception fut sa compagne. Devant lui, il vit Sasuke avec son smartphone entre les mains d'où provenait le son du violon. Une nouvelle colère le submergea.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sasuke ? Cela t'amuse de me faire espérer et de détruire cet espoir dans la seconde.

\- Peut-être mais au moins tu as ouvert et tu as cessé de faire payer aux mobiliers une faute qu'ils n'ont pas commis. Regarde un peu dans quel état est ta chambre."

A ces paroles, Naruto se retourna et constata les dégâts. C'était un véritable carnage, bien plus sérieux que dans le passé. Il en fut un instant honteux mais ses nerfs n'étaient toujours pas calmés.

"- Qu'importe, j'ai de quoi m'en acheter d'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, fit Iruka. Pourquoi cette colère ? Sasuke suppose qu'Hinata est impliquée, mais en quoi ?

-...

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Hinata ? Tu avais l'air tellement heureux d'aller à son encontre quand je t'ai prévenu de sa potentielle présence. Me suis-je trompé ? On t'a empêché de la voir ? Demanda l'Uchiwa.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, éluda Naruto en baissant les yeux au sol et en serrant dents et poings.

\- Bon sang, Naruto, ne te mure pas derrière une façade, insista le ténébreux s'agaçant face au côté têtu de son ami. Je sais que je n'ai pas été là quand tu as eu besoin de moi et je te présente mes excuses. Cependant, maintenant, je suis là pour t'écouter, et t'aider. Tu es mon frère même si le même sang ne coule pas dans nos veines. Ne me repousse pas."

A cette affirmation qui sonnait comme une supplique, Naruto reprit le chemin de sa chambre mais sans pour autant en fermer la porte. Il s'assit sur le lit où quelques débris en parsemaient les pieds. Il enfouit la tête dans ses mains en entendant Iruka et ses deux amis le rejoindre. Le trio se placèrent à ses côtés et attendirent qu'il leur raconta sa rencontre avec Hinata. L'Uzumaki leur avoua tout, comment il était arrivé, rempli de bonheur et d'espoir, comment elle lui avait interdit de lui parler et comment elle l'avait fui. Il parla également de son altercation avec le père de la jeune femme.

"- Hinata... ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Elle veut m'oublier, termina son récit Naruto. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Me suis-je réveillé trop tard ? Suis-je allé trop loin en lui demandant d'attendre ? Me croit-elle avec une autre ? Si c'est ça, qui l'a montée contre moi ? Son père ? Un de nos amis ? Un inconnu avide ? Je suis à la fois perdu et si en colère contre moi-même, contre le destin qui s'acharne sur moi,..., sur nous.

\- Naruto, je comprends, je t'assure, intervint Iruka qui avait un peu connu la même situation, à part que la jeune femme ne l'aimait pas. Tout comme toi, cela me paraît bien étrange. Il a dû se passer un événement dont on ignore tout, pour qu'elle agisse ainsi, quelque chose qui l'a vraiment chamboulé. Hinata t'a attendu pendant des années. Et le jour où elle pourrait voir son rêve se réaliser, elle lui tournerait le dos sans aucune explication. C'est peu probable.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Iruka. Si tu l'aimes comme tu nous l'affirmes, tu ne devrais pas abandonner et attendre à ton tour que les choses se tassent un peu, lui conseilla Sasuke. Laisse passer un peu de temps et retente ta chance à nos prochains congés.

\- Mais si... si entre temps, elle se laisse amadouer par un autre homme, je l'aurai perdue pour de bon, se démoralisa Naruto. J'ai si peur d'être passé à côté du bonheur d'être avec elle.

\- C'est le risque à courir mais je pense que tu n'as pas trop le choix, affirma le ténébreux en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule pour lui montrer son soutien. Tu ne vas pas tout de même laisser un malentendu ou une personne malveillante se dressaient entre Hinata et toi. Je ne te savais pas aussi défaitiste. Où est passé le Naruto combatif, enthousiaste et imprévisible que nous connaissons tous ?

\- Tu as raison, souffla Naruto d'un ton qui témoignait du retour de sa détermination. Je n'ai pas le droit de laisser tomber tant que je ne connais pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Et puis, peut-être que Neji pourra nous éclaircir. Je lui demanderai s'il est au courant de quelques choses quand nous le verrons à la prépa. Je ne dois pas me considérer comme perdant. Hinata est toujours libre de m'aimer n'étant pas encore fiancée. Toute mon espérance n'est pas encore détruite. Je vais m'accrocher, elle mérite tous mes efforts.

\- Bon état d'esprit, sourit Iruka. Maintenant, je crois que tu as besoin de prendre une bonne douche chaude, sinon, tu vas attraper la mort. Puis, il te faut ranger tout ce bazar et préparer ton départ de demain.

\- Ouais, se découragea le blond au vu des dégâts qu'il avait engendré. Super, je vais y passer toute ma soirée."

Face à son visage débité par le travail à venir, ses compagnons se mirent à rire, détendant l'atmosphère. L'Umino repartir en cuisine finir la préparation du souper pendant que Sasuke alla également faire son sac pour le lendemain. Juugo préféra partir rejoindre ses inséparables qui devaient attendre ses soins. Il était aussi l'heure pour eux de festoyer et d'avoir une volière propre. Il remercia dans sa tête Naruto de lui avoir autorisé à construire un grand espace dans le jardin pour ses oiseaux.

Quand au blond, il n'avait de cesse de penser qu'il avait de merveilleux amis et qu'au final, il n'était pas seul. Il regretta les accusations qu'il avait sorti à la figure de Sasuke. Enfin, il lui en parlera plus tard. Pour le moment, il se défit de ses vêtements mouillés et se détendit un peu au contact de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau. Puis, après s'être habillé, il entreprit le grand nettoyage, aidé par Juugo qui était revenu de la volière. Il le remercia grandement car mine de rien il y avait du travail. Pendant ce rangement, Naruto tomba sur le sac qu'il avait ramené de chez la jeune femme.

Le prenant, il en sortit le casque qu'il lui avait prêté, le posant sur une chaise. Puis, il s'intéressa à la tenue de sa mère. Se faisant, il ressentit une douleur au niveau de sa main qui la saisissait. Quelque chose l'avait piqué. Intrigué et se montrant prudent, il inspecta les vêtements. Le blond trouva alors une aiguille et du fil. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de comprendre. Hinata était entrain d'ajuster la robe et le chemisier pour pouvoir la mettre dans l'intention sûrement de lui faire plaisir, avant de se résoudre à les lui rendre. Il en trembla mais garda son calme. Le fait qu'elle ait tenté de retoucher la tenue confirmait qu'elle devait nourrir des sentiments pour lui encore récemment. Les soupçons d'un immense malentendu se firent plus présents dans son esprit.

Naruto pensa alors aux lettres. Dans ses souvenirs, il en avait écrit qu'une. Alors la deuxième, de qui était-elle et qu'est-ce qu'elle contenait ? Mué par l'espoir d'y trouver une explication à tout ceci, il plongea la main dans le sac et en sortit les deux courriers. La première était effectivement celle qu'il lui avait envoyée pendant son exil. La deuxième était enfermée dans une enveloppe où était écrit son prénom de la main d'Hinata. Rempli d'excitation et d'angoisse, il regarda Juugo qui n'eut pas besoin de plus qu'un regard suppliant pour comprendre que sa présence était de trop. Il salua donc son comparse et sortit rejoindre Sasuke. Seul, Naruto l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

 _" Cher Naruto,_

 _Si tu as cette lettre, c'est que ma résolution de te rencontrer et de te rendre tes affaires en mains propres n'a pas guidé mes pas. Tu vas sûrement juger faible ou lâche de ma part de m'exprimer au travers d'une lettre mais le courage manque à mon coeur. J'ai pourtant essayé de m'en imprégner lors de mon séjour avec mon père, le suppliant de retarder notre retour dans ce dessein. Malheureusement, il me fuit continuellement, refusant de m'apporter assez de force pour faire front. Pourtant, j'aimerai tant pouvoir me dresser souriante devant toi, face à tes yeux aussi envoûtants qu'un miroir d'eau vive. Ils ont toujours eu le don de me chambouler et de me transporter dans un monde onirique où toi et moi existions unis à jamais, aspirant toutes mes résolutions. Cependant, je ne le puis._

 _Ce doux rêve qui me berça pendant toute mon adolescence doit prendre maintenant fin, à mon corps défendant. Tu as fait ton choix et ce n'est pas moi. Je voudrai pouvoir te dire que mon coeur l'a accepté sans heurts et meurtrissures mais ce serait te mentir. C'est pourquoi, je souhaite rester éloigner de ta présence pendant quelques temps. Je prie pour trouver assez de courage et d'apaisement pour te souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde de vive voix le jour où nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau. Je me dois de te rendre les quelques affaires que tu m'as confiée afin de réaliser le deuil de cet amour non réciproque. Je m'excuse de l'état dans laquelle est la robe de ta mère mais j'avais commencé à l'ajuster à ma taille, un fin espoir dans mon être de pouvoir la mettre en étant l'élue. Malheureusement, cette espérance fut vaine. Une bonne couturière doit pouvoir réparer les dégâts._

 _Naruto, même si le destin ne nous réunit jamais et que ton coeur appartient à une autre, tu resteras mon plus doux souvenir, mon plus grand amour. Si un jour, j'arrive à m'ouvrir à d'autres émois, sache que jamais ils supplanteront ceux que j'ai ressentis pour toi, de cela j'en suis certaine. Tu resteras à jamais le soleil qui éclaira mes ténèbres. Je sais qu'à l'instant où tu auras lu cette lettre, la culpabilité te poignardera, noble coeur que tu es, mais tu ne le dois pas. Je ne t'en veux pas car les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Il me faut juste du temps et apprendre à avancer sans toi pour me guider. Restons ami, ton amitié m'est des plus précieuses._

 _Je te souhaite d'être heureux aux côtés de Sakura. Tu lui transmettras toutes mes félicitations et dis lui que je ne lui en veux pas non plus. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore._

 _A toi à jamais,..., même jusqu'à la mort._

 _Hinata."_

Naruto ne put réfréner ses émotions tellement elles étaient puissantes. Il baignait dans une immense ivresse. La feuille tremblait entre ses doigts. Hinata l'aimait encore à un tel point qu'il habiterait encore son coeur même si elle se liait à un autre que lui. C'était véritablement un ange. D'un autre côté, il souffrait de lire son état d'abattement et en proie à une douleur qu'il ne souhaiterait à personne. Le fait que d'une certaine manière, il en était la cause lui donna l'envie de se gifler. Cependant, la joie de la savoir éprise encore de lui prit le dessus et un sourire orna son visage. Ce fut assis sur son matelas, en état de béatitude, que Sasuke le retrouva. Il était venu le prévenir que le dîner était prêt. Le ténébreux fut estomaqué par son état.

"- Naruto, pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot et ces larmes ?"

Surpris, le blond leva ses doigts et constata qu'en effet, ses joues baignaient dans les eaux salées de ses yeux. Voulant rassurer son meilleur ami, il prit la parole.

"- Parce que je suis heureux mais surtout soulagé.

\- Explique.

\- Lis et tu comprendras," l'invita Naruto en lui tendant la lettre d'Hinata.

Alors que son ami lisait, il se leva et fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. Oui, il était soulagé de savoir qu'Hinata l'aimait encore et que seule l'incompréhension était la cause de leur situation. Elle croyait qu'il sortait avec Sakura alors que c'était totalement faux. Cependant, pourquoi Sakura ? Certes, il lui avait dit hésiter entre la rose et elle, mais il n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie durant tout son isolement. Il n'avait côtoyé la Haruno qu'au début des vacances et Hinata n'était pas présente. Alors comment pouvait-elle le soupçonner d'avoir choisi Sakura ? La seule explication logique était qu'une calomnie lui était arrivée aux oreilles alors qu'elle était en voyage. Cependant comment et qui aurait pu la mettre en oeuvre ? De plus, si sa douce amie avait cru à ce mensonge, c'était que le responsable détenait des preuves. Hinata n'aurait jamais accordé de crédit à des rumeurs sans cela. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour le juger capable de jouer avec ses sentiments, bien que son attitude de cette après-midi puisse lui faire croire le contraire. En tout cas, il la comprenait si ses gestes ont été guidés par de fausses abnégations. Sasuke le sortit de ses pensées quand il eut fini sa lecture.

"- Je crois que notre hypothèse d'un malentendu est confirmée. J'irais plus loin : une personne inconnue a mis de mauvaises idées dans la tête d'Hinata.

\- Oui mais pourquoi et qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui, même si Sakura peut être soupçonnée. Elle ait tout à fait capable de manigancer ceci, osa soupçonner Sasuke. Tu as pu constater qu'elle était prête à entreprendre beaucoup de choses pour atteindre son objectif. Le pourquoi ? Vous empêcher de vous aimer en faisant tout pour éviter que vous formiez un couple, Hinata et toi.

\- Je suis d'accord pour le pourquoi mais je ne peux pas croire Sakura impliquée, ou tout de moins, je l'espère. Elle est certes parfois sans beaucoup de scrupules mais de là, à faire souffrir ses amis, je ne sais pas... De toute façon, je me refuse de condamner qui que ce soit sans preuves.

\- Mmm, souffla l'Uchiwa. Tu ne changeras décidément pas. Cependant, je pense que sans une erreur du responsable, il nous sera difficile de l'identifier. Il nous faut rester vigilant car rien nous dit qu'il ne tentera pas autre chose à l'avenir."

\- Peut-être, se désintéressa le blond.

\- Je vois bien que tu ne m'écoutes pas, désespéra Sasuke. A quoi tu penses encore ?

\- Je... je dois aller voir Hinata. Je veux lui dire que ce n'est qu'un malentendu... Je ne peux pas attendre."

Mué par une impatience d'éclaircir le quiproquo, Naruto était déterminé à chevaucher de nouveau sa moto pour entreprendre son projet. Malheureusement, au moment où il arriva à la porte, Sasuke s'interposa.

"- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Sasuke, pousse-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me l'interdire, vociféra l'Uzumaki. Je ne peux pas la laisser avec une réalité erronée.

\- Je ne veux pas te l'interdire, se justifia son meilleur ami. Mais penses-tu vraiment que Hiashi Hyuga te laissera parler à Hinata comme ça après la scène de tout à l'heure ? Et puis, comment veux-tu qu'elle te croit alors que tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Il faut mieux que nous attendions de pouvoir avoir de plus amples informations.

-... Je... Tu as sans doute raison, fit déçu Naruto en baissant les yeux et serrant les poings de frustration. Comme toujours... J'accepte de voir avec Neji s'il sait quelque chose avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment, vieux frère. Cependant, parfois, il faut se montrer patient, essaya de le réconforté Sasuke. Allez le dîner est prêt. Il nous faut aller manger et nous reposer avant notre départ de demain."

Sans prononcer un seul mot, Naruto hôcha la tête et suivit son frère de coeur jusqu'à la salle à manger. Là, il passa son repas dans un mutisme inquiétant quelque peu son tuteur qui comprenait tout de même son besoin de cet isolement mental. Après avoir rempli son estomac, le blond se rendit à sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit les bras croisés sous sa tête. Il rêvait, le regard perdu dans le vide, à une jeune femme aux yeux blancs et aux cheveux noirs bleutés. Sasuke n'avait pas tord. Il ne pouvait pas arriver comme une fleur sous la fenêtre d'Hinata pour lui hurler la vérité. Les sbires de son père auraient tôt fait de le jeter dans la rue à grands coups de pied. Il allait devoir patienter... encore. Cependant, il pouvait faire quelque chose. Se tournant vers sa table de nuit, Naruto prit l'objet y trônant. Son action terminée, il s'endormit pour s'enfoncer dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, chez les Hyuga, Hinata n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis son évanouissement. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle ne dormait pas d'un sommeil réparateur, perturbée par des cauchemars. Son corps avait visiblement besoin de repos et profita de son évanouissement pour enfin récupérer quelques forces. Alors qu'elle dansait dans un paysage féérique au bras de son cavalier aux cheveux blonds, un oiseau, qui pourtant chantait une douce musique, se mit à roucouler comme un vibreur, rompant le charme.

Les yeux papillonnant à ce son, elle ouvrit les yeux et entendit une douce musique envahir sa chambre. Tournant son regard vers son origine, elle vit son téléphone vibré et son écran illuminé. Son réveil venait de l'éveiller. Hinata s'en saisit d'un mouvement faible. Elle vit alors qu'elle avait reçu un message hier soir. Constatant l'identité de l'émetteur, elle se redressa sur son oreiller en tremblant. Ce fut là-dessus que sa porte s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à Tenten et Neji qui avaient voulu voir comment elle allait avant d'aller prendre leur petit dejeuner. Réalisant son réveil, la jeune femme aux macarons se précipita à son chevet et la serra contre elle.

"- Hinata, tu es enfin réveillée. Tu nous as fait peur. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un coup de fatigue, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Hinata, lui fit remarquer Neji en s'approchant. De plus, nous savons que tu as reçu la visite de Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- ... Rien d'important," souffla sa cousine en baissant les yeux.

Le couple se regarda dubitatif. Les amoureux savaient très bien qu'elle leur mentait pour ne pas les inquiéter. En reportant son attention sur sa meilleure amie, Tenten constata le nouveau message sur le téléphone de cette dernière. Reconnaissant le nom de l'émetteur, elle s'exprima.

"- Tiens, en parlant du loup. Je vois que tu as reçu un sms de sa part. Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?

\- Je... je l'ignore. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert, l'informa Hinata. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envi de connaître ce qu'il contient.

\- Tu devrais le lire je pense, l'invita Tenten. Au vu de ce qu'il semble s'être passé, il veut peut-être t'apporter des explications ou s'excuser."

La Hyuga la regarda ainsi que son cousin qui hocha la tête en signe d'accord et d'encouragement. Cela la poussera peut-être à se confesser, enfin il l'espérait. Hinata allait appuyer sur l'écran pour afficher le message mais suspendit son geste quelques secondes alors que ses compagnons avaient retenus leur souffle. Soufflant un bon coup pour rassembler son courage, elle se résigna à toucher l'icône de sa messagerie. En lisant le sms, elle écarquilla les yeux dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il était une véritable énigme pour elle. La voyant ainsi, Tenten lui prit l'appareil des mains et se mit aussi à lire.

 _"- J'ai lu ta lettre. Avec Sakura, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Soit encore un peu patiente et je t'expliquerai tout, si tu me donnes une chance. A toi, Naruto."_

La petite amie de Neji eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle le montra à ce dernier. Naruto restera toujours Naruto, imprévisible et insaisissable, leur éternel baka. Par contre le cousin de Hinata fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son ami de prépa parlait de Sakura ? Qu'avait-elle encore inventé pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son cousine et de son potentiel couple. Il reporta son attention sur la fille de Hiashi. Celle-ci avait le regard dans le vide. Il imaginait très bien son esprit fulminé pour trouver une explication. Déterminé à enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il prit la parole.

"- Maintenant, ça suffit les secrets et les énigmes. Tu nous expliques ce qui s'est passé pendant ton séjour et avec Naruto... et cela maintenant. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Soit tu nous parles de ton plein grès, soit j'appelle ce crétin pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. Que préfères-tu ?"

Hinata fut horrifiée par l'ultimatum de Neji. Elle essaya de trouver un soutien en Tenten. Malheureusement, celle-ci lui fit comprendre en lui souriant tendrement qu'elle était du même avis que son amant.


	12. Une illusion ?

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu en retard d'une journée sur mon planning. J'ai été absente ce week-end pour assister à un enterrement.

Je voudrais remercier Streema et Scorpon d'avoir commenté les deux chapitres précédents.

D'ailleurs, rassure-toi, Streema, la déclaration tant attendue de Naruto va arriver lorsque mon histoire abordera les vacances de Noël, donc cela ne devrait plus trop tarder, quatre à cinq chapitres à attendre.

Scorpon, tu m'as donnée une bonne idée en me suggérant d'enfermer le couple dans une pièce. Je m'en inspirerai peut-être.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata garda un moment le silence en réfléchissant. Son coeur était serré par une indécision totale. D'un autre côté, elle avait besoin d'avoir un autre point de vue sur la situation. Sa rencontre avec Naruto hier l'avait chamboulée à un point que ses forces l'avaient abandonnée. Des images de sa confrontation avec lui assaillirent sa mémoire. Son visage abasourdi et son insistance à lui parler la remplirent de doutes. Il avait eu l'air tellement abattu par son refus de l'écouter même un court instant. Il avait paru complètement étranger à ce qu'elle lui racontait. La jeune femme avait bien vu dans son regard bleu si profond tout le mal que cela lui faisait et pourtant, elle avait tenu ses positions pour se préserver. Et si tout ce qu'elle savait n'était que mensonge. Elle se résigna donc à tout raconter.

"- Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais avec père. Tout se passait à merveille, bien que le soir, j'étais souvent plongée dans mes pensées en regardant la lune. Mon esprit me ramenait souvent à Konoha auprès de Naruto, une espérance et une mélancolie au fond du coeur."

A cette phrase, Tenten lui sourit tendrement, la comprenant parfaitement. Elle avait toujours été un garçon manqué, faisant la fille forte mais le soir, c'était tout différent. Elle avait souvent eu cette attitude avant que Neji ose enfin lui déclarer sa flamme, arrêtant sa torture personnelle. Hinata lui répondit en lui offrant à son tour un sourire avant de continuer.

"- Je recevais de vos nouvelles comme vous le savez, même Sakura m'envoyait quelques messages. Dans ces derniers, elle me parlait de Naruto et Sasuke, de son rapprochement d'avec eux. J'étais heureuse pour elle qu'elle ait pu renouer une forte amitié. Cependant, elle sous-entendait parfois que Naruto avait repris son inclinaison envers elle, répondant à tous ses caprices, même Sasuke semblait venir vers elle.

\- La garce, fulmina Tenten qui avait du mal à garder son calme. C'est totalement faux.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Hinata.

\- Quand il a apprit que tu étais absente, Naruto avait perdu de son énergie légendaire, lui répondit Neji. Il était mélancolique, restant souvent dans son coin en compagnie de Sasuke et Juugo. Il était toujours en quête et en attente de ton retour, nous harcelant Tenten et moi.

\- Il est vrai que Naruto répondait aux sollicitations de Sakura mais pas plus qu'avec un d'entre nous, continua sa petite amie. Certes, elle insistait beaucoup comme à son habitude mais il ne se laissait plus autant faire qu'auparavant. On avait plus l'impression du retour de leur complicité amicale mais sans plus, vraiment. Mais dis-moi comment as-tu perçu toutes ces rumeurs qu'elle a osé te balancer ?

\- Je... J'avoue avoir eu un poignard dans le coeur mais... un espoir m'habitait qu'elle se soit trompée ou que j'ai mal interprété ses paroles. La promesse que Naruto m'avait faite et sa lettre m'ont maintenue au dessus des flots. Il a toujours tenu sa parole. De plus, je sais que Sakura peut se montrer insistante et puis, Naruto a toujours eu le coeur sur la main. Cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'il ait repris une amitié forte avec elle.

\- Alors pourquoi n'être pas rentrée à la date prévue, ne comprenait pas Tenten. Nous aurions pu tout démentir.

\- Et bien, la veille de notre départ, j'ai reçu dans ma boîte mail et sur mon téléphone des photos... des photos de..."

A ce moment-là, Hinata fendit en larmes aux souvenirs de ces images qui avaient anéanti tous ses espoirs. Sa meilleure amie la prit dans ses bras en la réconfortant et pour lui transmettre sa force afin qu'elle continue de se confier à eux. Neji serra les poings sentant quelques manigances d'une femme aux cheveux roses. Se calmant quelque peu, Hinata reprit.

"- Ces photos montrait Naruto avec... Sakura... Elle était dans ses bras entrain de sourire et lui aussi, leurs lèvres sur le point de se toucher. Sur d'autre, je les voyais main dans la main. On aurait dit un couple. J'en ai conclu qu'il avait fait son choix et qu'il était porté sur Sakura. J'ai supplié Père de rester quelques jours de plus afin de me remettre de mes émotions et m'employer à l'accepter ainsi qu'à leur faire face... Je pensais y être arrivé... Malheureusement, je me trompais... En secret de tous, à mon retour, j'ai observé Naruto de loin dans l'intention de le féliciter. Cependant, à chaque fois, je restais immobile, dans l'incapacité totale de m'avancer vers lui, surtout quand je voyais Sakura lui sauter sur le dos.

\- Oh Hinata ! Compatit Tenten.

\- As-tu gardé ces photos, demanda sérieusement Neji. J'aimerai les voir. C'est peut-être un montage."

A cette idée, Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Le désespoir l'avait rendue aveugle et sourde à d'autres suppositions que celle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, songeant qu'elle n'était pas une fille susceptible d'être aimée par un homme tel que Naruto. Elle avait toujours tendance à se sous-estimer face aux autres jeunes femmes de leur groupe d'amis, surtout celles qui étaient déjà en couple. La Hyuga tendit d'une main tremblante son iPhone à son cousin. Celui-ci chercha alors dans la galerie les images concernées. Il mit très peu de temps pour les dénicher. Quand il les vit, sa colère augmenta. De plus, aucun émetteur n'était identifiable. L'envoi avait été anonyme sauf pour certaines d'entre elles qui provenaient de la rose. Ces dernières étaient innocentes et n'étaient en rien compromettantes. D'un geste rageur, il les montra à Tenten. Cette dernière partagea son ressenti et ne put se retenir.

"- Je ne sais pas qui a fait ces photos et te les a envoyés, mais je lui ferai regretter d'être né. Beaucoup d'entre elles sont des selfies que Sakura a fait lors de nos sorties avec le groupe. Je t'assure Hinata que Naruto et elle ne formaient pas un couple à ce moment-là. Elle ne faisait que le coller pour le faire réagir mais il était comme déconnecté et parfois agacé par son comportement. Quand aux autres, ce n'est que des ramassis de mensonges.

\- Quoi, tu en ais sûr ? Interrogea sa meilleure amie. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Hinata, Tenten et moi reconnaissons tous les lieux que ces photos montrent et nous nous souvenons très bien des journées qu'elles illustrent, l'informa Neji d'un ton neutre qui cachait sa colère. Regarde sur celle-ci en fond, tu ne reconnais pas Temari discutant avec Tenten ?"

Son cousin lui montra l'image en question qui provenait d'un inconnu. Elle représentait Naruto et Sakura sur le point de s'embrasser. En se concentrant, Hinata fixa l'arrière plan. C'était un peu flou mais elle réalisa qu'effectivement, elle apercevait les macarons de Tenten et les quatre couettes de Temari. En plissant les yeux, la Hyuga vit en plus une silhouette portant une tunique verte. Lee sûrement, pensa la jeune femme aux yeux violacés. Elle n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle remarqué plus tôt ? En fait, elle le savait très bien. Son attention avait été obnubilée par le baiser, auscultant tout ce qui était autour.

"- Mais comment ? J'ai vraiment l'impression que Naruto va embrasser Sakura, leur fit remarquer Hinata.

\- L'angle de vue. En fonction de la manière dont tu tiens ton appareil au moment de la prise, tu peux avoir une illusion optique qui fait croire à ton cerveau que les deux visages sont très près l'un de l'autre, l'informa Neji qui s'était passionné un temps pour la photographie. De plus, nous étions présents ce jour-là, tout comme pour les autres, et Naruto n'a jamais posé ses lèvres sur celles de Sakura.

\- Mais les mains jointes ? Soupçonna sa cousine qui sentit la migraine arrivée à ce flot d'informations.

\- C'est vrai qu'il arrivait à Sakura de prendre la main de notre baka national mais il la retirait immédiatement comme si son contact le brûlait. Sur celle-ci, par exemple, lui montra le neveu de Hiashi en affichant une autre image. En réalité, les deux n'étaient pas seuls. C'était une photo de groupe. Elle a du profiter de son immobilisme pour lui prendre la main au moment de la prise. Ensuite, quelqu'un à dû la retoucher en les isolant.

\- En plus, Sakura t'a menti à propos de Sasuke, l'informa Tenten en souriant. Certes, ils ont repris un semblant d'amitié plus que formelle mais c'est tout. Un soir de karaoké, Sasuke a fait son coming out.

\- Son coming out, s'étonna Hinata. Tu veux dire que Sasuke est ...

\- Homosexuel, oui, confirma sa meilleure amie. Il nous a avoué avoir été amoureux de Naruto pendant un temps. En plus de ça, il a eu du mal à s'accepter au début, d'où son départ. Bien sûr, Sakura n'a pas voulu le croire. Pour lui prouver, Sasuke a embrassé à pleine bouche Juugo devant nous tous... Ah, c'était un sacré baisé, tu peux me croire. J'aimerai bien que Neji m'embrasse ainsi.

\- Hé, je te rappelle que je suis là, se vexa Neji en la voyant aussi rêveuse. Que je sache, tu ne t'ais jamais plainte de ma manière de t'embrasser.

\- Ne te vexe pas, mon amour, je suis toujours satisfaite avec toi mais parfois, tu es tellement réservé que je le ressens quand tu poses tes lèvres sur moi."

Neji lui tourna le dos, encore plus offusqué mais se promit de lui faire regretter ses paroles et pas plus tard qu'avant son départ pour l'école préparatoire. Il allait lui prouver ce qu'un Hyuga était capable. Elle en aura le souffle court et les jambes flageolantes, foi de Neji Hyuga. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire doucement. Tenten, à ce son sortant de la bouche de sa meilleure amie, se félicita de sa petite boutade. Elle avait réussi à la détendre un peu. Cependant, cet état d'esprit ne dura pas quand elle la vit de nouveau sombre. En effet, Hinata avait rabaissé les yeux vers les draps qui lui recouvraient encore les jambes. Elle réfléchissait en tendant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle se doutait que Juugo était attiré par Sasuke, ayant parlé avec lui à l'université plus d'une fois. Et puis, elle l'avait souvent observé le fixer d'un regard tendre. Par contre, elle avait ignoré si c'était un regard d'un grand frère ou d'un amant. Elle avait maintenant la réponse.

La Hyuga comprenait aussi les raisons du départ de l'Uchiwa. Sachant Naruto hétérosexuel, il avait ressenti le besoin de partir pour trouver son chemin et s'accepter tout en faisant une croix sur cet amour. Elle espérait qu'il avait réussi où elle avait échoué. En tout cas, elle savait maintenant pourquoi il était aussi protecteur avec son frère de coeur aux cheveux blonds et qu'il l'avait autant encouragé. Sasuke voulait son bonheur et il a pensé qu'il le trouverait avec elle. Cependant, un doute persistait malgré les déclarations de Tenten et Neji. La scène qu'elle avait vue hier lui bloquait toute espérance.

"- Vous... vous êtes sûrs que Naruto ne sort pas avec Sakura... Ils ont pu vous jouer la comédie en attendant que je revienne pour tout avouer... Cependant, une personne a voulu me prévenir en m'envoyant ces photos, ayant pitié de moi, supposa la bleuté, même si cela sonnait faux en elle.

\- Hinata, je te garantis que certaines d'entre elles ont été retouchée, insista Neji. Mais dis-nous pourquoi tu n'arrives à nous croire ? C'est par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier."

Sa cousine leva ses yeux humides vers lui et lut en lui une détermination à tout savoir, qu'elle ne put que céder. Au final, cela lui faisait du bien de se confier, un poids quittant quelques peu ses épaules.

"- Hier, j'ai rassemblé assez courage pour lui faire face. Je voulais reprendre ma vie en main et ne plus me laisser aller au désespoir. Je me devais de tracer un trait sur lui. Cela commençait par rendre à Naruto les quelques affaires qu'il m'avait confié avant son départ. J'ai rassemblé tout dans un sac, en plus, d'avoir écrit une lettre au cas où je ne le rencontrerai pas.

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- Non, mon chemin fut interrompu par une scène qui a brisé tous mes espoirs encore une fois et définitivement, répondit Hinata. En réalité, j'espérai que Naruto me convaint que ces images n'étaient que des illusions et qu'il me démentirait toute relation avec Sakura. J'ai donc pris le bus dans l'intention d'aller chez lui. Sur le trajet, j'ai vu Sakura et Naruto traversés devant moi à travers la fenêtre. Je suis descendue au prochain arrêt et j'ai couru vers eux. Quand j'ai pu les apercevoir, ils étaient en bas de chez Sakura. Elle était dos à moi. Je stoppais ma course à bonne distance sans être vue afin de reprendre contenance. Au moment où j'eus assez de courage pour m'avancer, je fus horrifié de la voir se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. J'ai attendu pour voir s'il la repoussait mais en vain. Il ne fit aucuns mouvements. J'ai donc alors conclu qu'effectivement, ils sortaient ensemble. Blessée, j'ai préféré rebrousser chemin, les larmes aux yeux, tout courage envolé. Je suis rentrée sous la pluie où j'ai rencontré Naruto devant chez nous. Avec sa moto, il m'avait devancé sans doute. Ce fut une surprise pour moi car j'ignorai les raisons de sa présence alors qu'il était avec Sakura l'instant plus tôt... Selon moi, il était là pour me dire la triste vérité que je connaissais déjà. Cependant, le coeur meurtri, j'ai refusé de l'écouter.

\- Et comment a-t-il réagi," Demanda Tenten, en lui prenant la main dans un geste de réconfort.

A cette question, Hinata se força à se replonger dans ses souvenirs de la veille et de tout leur raconter dans les moindres détails. Le couple de son cousin écoutait sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas de mal à comprendre que les deux amoureux avaient été victimes d'une manigance et qu'une femme aux cheveux roses avait profité de la confusion pour se faufiler dans la faille. Maintenant, était-elle l'instigatrice ou avait-elle fait preuve d'opportunisme ? Certaines photos étaient d'elle mais d'autres venaient d'un inconnu. De plus, aucun d'entre eux avait des preuves. Malgré leur conviction profonde qu'elle était impliquée, Neji et Tenten ne pouvaient pas l'accuser ainsi. En tout cas, la jeune femme aux macarons n'avait plus aucune sympathie pour Sakura et se promit de protéger Hinata. Celle-ci venait de finir son récit et attendit le verdict de son cousin et de sa meilleure amie.

"- Hinata, je vais peut-être te paraître cruel mais tu t'es comporté comme une idiote, finit par dire Neji. Bien que je comprenne que ta tristesse est pu influencée ton jugement, tu es celle qui connaît le mieux Naruto. C'est un homme entier, qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être honnête, sauf si la situation l'exige. En tout cas, il ne fait pas parti de ceux qui jouent avec les sentiments d'autrui, ayant été la victime de Sakura. Sa confusion et son comportement auraient dû te pousser à lui accorder au moins cinq minutes pour que vous puissiez parler.

\- Mais et ce baiser que j'ai espionné ? Tenta Hinata, les larmes aux yeux, surprise de la défense de Neji.

\- Es-tu restée assez longtemps pour le constater vraiment ? As-tu réellement vu Sakura poser ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto ? Intervint Tenten. Nous, de toutes les vacances, il donnait plus l'impression de fuir tout contact qui aurait pu être jugé inapproprié.

\- ... J'avoue que non, reconnut sa cousine. Je n'ai pas eu la force de rester dès que j'ai vu le mouvement de Sakura et qu'il restait immobile.

\- Tu vois, insista Neji. Tu n'es sûre de rien. Il existe sûrement une explication à son immobilisme. Elle l'a peut-être statufié avec des propos mal placés ou en jouant sur la corde sensible de leurs souvenirs. En tout cas, je peux t'affirmer que Naruto était totalement abasourdi et blessé par tout ce que tu lui as affirmé.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr, tremblait Hinata aux accusations cachées de son interlocuteur, même s'il avait en partie raison.

\- Premièrement, Tenten et moi avons côtoyé Naruto pendant toutes les vacances et il était comme éteint même avec Sakura. Deuxièmement, je l'ai vu pleuré au moment où il est parti sur sa moto hier. Il ne pleure jamais sans raison, préférant souvent caché ses émotions derrière un sourire. C'est toi-même qui nous l'as appris. Troisièmement, son SMS. Naruto te dit clairement que tu t'es fourvoyée par rapport à Sakura. Je crois vraiment qu'une personne a créé une confusion entre vous, entraînant ce quiproquo.

\- De plus, nous avons assisté à la conversation durant laquelle Naruto a rejeté Sakura, précisa Tenten en se souvenant de la soirée karaoke.

\- Quoi ? N'arrivait pas croire Hinata qu'elle eut un sursaut sur son lit, son coeur menaçant d'éclater. Je vous en pris, racontez-moi."

Le couple se regarda un instant pour savoir qui allait commencer. D'un regard, Neji fit comprendre à son amante qu'il lui laissait ce plaisir. Tenten se concentra de nouveau sur sa meilleure amie et lui rapporta tout ce qui s'était passé lors de la soirée karaoké entre Naruto et Sakura. Son petit ami intervenait quelque fois pour apporter des précisions. Le corps d'Hinata tremblait de plus en plus au fil du récit, les mains serrées entre elles à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

"- Ce fut la soirée des révélations entre Naruto et Sasuke. Personnellement, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, termina Tenten. Hinata, je te jure que Naruto apprécie Sakura que comme une soeur. Il l'a affirmé devant tous nos amis. Tu peux les appeler un par un si tu veux en être sûr mais nous te disons la vérité."

A ce moment précis, le téléphone de la jeune femme aux macarons sonna. Le prenant, elle décrocha. C'était Temari qui l'appelait. Elle était avec Matsuri et Karui. Elle lui proposait de venir les rejoindre pour partager un dernier café avant la reprise des cours le lendemain. Elle avait invité Naruto et Sasuke mais ils avaient décliné l'invitation voulant partir dans la matinée. La soeur de Gaara lui proposa aussi de sortir entre filles l'après-midi même. Tenten lui apprit alors qu'elle était en ce moment avec Hinata. Temari en cria de joie et insista pour qu'elle l'accompagne. La petite amie du Hyuga allait refuser gentiment en voyant l'état dépressif de sa meilleure amie qu'elle vit son portable quitter sa main.

"- Allo Temari. C'est Hinata, bonjour.

\- ...

\- Oui, je vais bien, bien qu'un peu fatiguée.

-...

\- J'ai eu des vacances assez mouvementées.

-...

\- Bien sûr, cela me fera plaisir de vous revoir toutes cette après-midi avant la reprise des cours de demain... Temari, j'ai une question quelque peu étrange à te poser... Est-ce que... est-ce que Naruto s'est déclaré..., enfin, sort-il ... avec Sakura.. en tant que couple ?

-..."

A la réponse de la petite amie de Shikamaru, Hinata en lâcha le téléphone qui s'écrasa sur les draps. Son coeur venait de perdre un battement avant de reprendre à un rythme infernal. Sa poitrine la brûlait par autant d'émotions en si peu de temps. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entre-ouverte, abasourdie et statufiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ses yeux se remplirent encore une fois de larmes, si c'était encore possible. Sans prêter attention à Temari qui s'époumonait derrière le combiné, Hinata resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes avant de mettre ses mains devant ses yeux larmoyants. Ses pleurs refusèrent cependant d'inonder ses joues. Neji, touché par son désarroi, l'accueillit dans ses bras alors que Tenten reprenait son téléphone en main.

"- Temari, c'est de nouveau Tenten.

-...

\- Je t'expliquerai tout cette après-midi, quand nous serons toutes réunies. Ce serait trop long d'en parler au téléphone.

-...

\- C'est promis. Allez à cette après-midi. Salut."

La jeune femme aux macarons raccrocha laissant Temari sur sa faim. Cette dernière se promit de leur faire cracher le morceau car elle n'était pas sourde. Elle avait entendu à sa voix que la douce Hinata était toute chamboulée et perturbée. Puis, cette question étrange l'obsédait énormément. Pourquoi une telle interrogation ? Enfin, elle aura des réponses à ses questions plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle rejoignit Shikamaru dans leur chambre.

Quand à Hinata, elle était toujours contre le torse de son cousin, rassemblant ses idées. Elle ne pouvait plus douter. On l'avait manipulée pour qu'elle abandonne son rêve d'être aimer de celui qui lui avait volé son coeur depuis des années. Elle revit son visage défait. La culpabilité de ne pas eu la force de l'écouter lui broya tout son être. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle connaissait pourtant Naruto. Son désespoir avait été d'une telle intensité qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à passer outre, l'aveuglant complètement à la détresse de son blond. Elle entendit de nouveau la voix de Neji. Même s'il se doutait qu'elle soit l'élue de l'Uzumaki, il ne voulait pas la laisser avec des faux espoirs et préféra qu'elle se montre prudente.

"- Hinata, nous ne pouvons pas te garantir que tu sois l'élue. Il peut très bien être épris de personne, comme d'une autre jeune femme.

\- Neji a raison, renchérit Tenten. Le seul, qui peut te rassurer sur ce point, n'est que Naruto lui-même. Malheureusement, il part dans peu de temps à ce que m'a dit Temari.

\- Quelle heure ? Demanda la jeune Hyuga, en sortant de sa léthargie.

\- Elle m'a dit 11 h, je crois, peut-être plus tôt. Sasuke lui a apprit que cela dépendrait de combien de temps ils mettront pour préparer leur dernière affaire," l'informa sa meilleure amie.

A cette information, Hinata regarda l'heure affichée par une petite horloge qui trônait sur sa commode. S'en prévenir, elle se dégagea en poussant Neji qui bascula au bas du lit. Dans un bond, elle se saisit de quelques vêtements et se jeta littéralement dans la salle de bain de sa chambre sous le regard abasourdi du couple. Ce dernier finit par sourire comprenant les intentions de la jeune femme. Entendant l'eau coulée, son cousin et sa petite amie sortirent de la chambre. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Ko et lui demandèrent de tenir prête une voiture pour Hinata. Cette dernière mit à peine une quinzaine de minutes pour ressortir de sa salle d'eau, apprêtée et coiffée. Ce fut en courant presque qu'elle prit son sac à main et qu'elle se précipita dans les couloirs de sa demeure. Arrivée derrière la porte d'entrée, Ko l'attendait devant un véhicule. Elle en fut surprise mais se reprit rapidement en remerciant en pensée Neji. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la voiture, elle fut arrêtée par son père.

"- Hinata, où vas-tu ? Tu n'as rien mangé encore.

\- Je... vais juste faire une course, lui répondit-elle. Je reviens le plus rapidement possible.

\- Mmm, je vois, fit Hiashi, d'un ton neutre. Tu le salueras de ma part si tu arrives avant son départ. Tu lui assureras de toute ma sympathie. Enfin, tant qu'il ne te fait pas souffrir une nouvelle fois sans raisons, sinon, il aura affaire à moi.

\- ... Merci... papa," lui salua Hinata, émue par les paroles de son père, avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture.

La jeune femme fut touchée par le chef de famille. C'était rare qu'il lui parlait ainsi pour l'encourager. Certes, il avait été quelques peu maladroit mais d'une certaine manière, il lui donnait son autorisation de tout faire pour son bonheur, en voulant aussi la protéger. Elle espérait juste ne pas le décevoir. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que son père avait espionné sa discussion d'avec Neji et Tenten, fermant sa fureur au fond de lui. Hinata s'éloigna donc sous ses yeux sérieux.

Hiashi eut alors un petit sourire. Sa fille venait de l'appeler papa comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, contrairement à son habitude. Il réalisa que cela lui avait manqué. Il regrettait avoir été aussi sévère avec elle, enfermant sa confiance en soi dans un coffret. La clé de sa délivrance fut ce garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bonds hérissés. En tout cas, le patriarche avait apprécié les deux semaines passées avec elle. Il avait appris à s'apprivoiser de nouveau. Il avait eu tellement mal de la voir aussi déprimée. Il priait pour que sa fille puisse enfin être pleinement heureuse. Hiashi soupira avant de regagner son bureau. Il avait une entreprise à faire tourner mais surtout, il se devait de trouver l'émetteur de ces photos afin de lui apprendre qu'on ne s'en prenne pas à une Hyuga sans en payer les conséquences.

Alors que son père marchait dans les couloirs, Hinata serrait ses doigts sur son manteau en peau de mouton retourné en priant d'atteindre son but à temps. Malheureusement, le destin avait décidé de lui mettre des obstacles sur sa route. Ce dernier s'illustra par un bouchon dû à un accident entre une voiture et une camionnette de livraison. Les secondes et les minutes défilèrent sans grands changements. Impatiente et craignant de le rater, la jeune femme ouvrit la portière et se mit à courir entre les passants sous les appels de Ko qui se résigna à patienter dans le véhicule. Hinata fit abstraction du point de côté qui la menaçait. Elle faisait des coudes pour se frayer un chemin entre les marcheurs, malgré les contestations. Elle se devait d'y arriver. Bientôt, elle déboula dans une rue qu'elle connaissait par coeur et entrevue plusieurs silhouettes s'élever dans un horizon encore bien lointain pour elle. Ce fut en souriant qu'elle força le pas, ne sachant pas où elle en puisait la force.

Pendant ce temps, face à une grande demeure, deux jeunes voyageurs saluèrent deux autres hommes. Les quatre acteurs de ses adieux étaient tous devant une belle voiture coupée sport, fraîchement achetée. Pour ce voyage qui se déroulerait dans un froid qui se fera plus intense au fil des semaines, les partants en avaient privilégié le confort, ainsi qu'une certaine sécurité et protection face à la pluie et à la neige à venir. L'un des protagonistes embrassa celui qui arborait une chevelure corbeau pour lui souhaiter bonne route. De son côté, celui à la blonde tignasse blonde n'avait de cesse de regarder la rue, comme s'il y espérait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Le plus âgé d'entre eux lui empoigna l'épaule pour le soutenir. Il reçut un léger sourire qui avait pour but de le rassurer. Il le prit dans ses bras quelques secondes en lui prêtant bonne route.

Après cette accolade, le propriétaire de la maison souffla un instant en ouvrant la portière conducteur pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Son compagnon en fit de même en se présentant devant celle du passager, après avoir serré la main du balafré. Le moteur fut allumé alors qu'une jeune femme voyait de plus en plus nettement les deux dernières silhouettes encore visibles. Dans la seconde qui suivit, le véhicule s'élança mangeant les premiers mètres de bitume. Les hommes restant la regardèrent s'éloigner quand ils sursautèrent à une voix féminine.

"- Naruto ! Attends !... Naruto !"

Ils virent alors la douce amie tant attendue et aux longs cheveux bleutés fouettant l'air, passée devant eux alors qu'elle courrait derrière la voiture. De leur coté, le dit Naruto regarda un instant dans son rétroviseur et crut voir la silhouette dont il n'espérait plus voir depuis la veille. En effet, depuis qu'il avait envoyé son SMS, il avait une petite espérance de l'apercevoir devant lui et de lui fournir des explications avant son départ. Sa déception fut tellement grande et visible que Juugo lui avait même promis de veiller sur elle pendant son absence, côtoyant la même université, malgré des filières différentes. Le blond lui en fut reconnaissant. A la vision dans le miroir de son moyen de locomotion, il eut le réflexe de ralentir en regardant un instant la route pour éviter tout accident. Fixant de nouveau le rétroviseur, l'image avait disparu. Naruto expira un bon coup par dépit. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et reprit de la vitesse sous le regard d'incompréhension de Sasuke. Son espérance devait être trop forte qu'il en avait eu une illusion, se disait-il.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que celle qu'il voulait tant serrer dans ses bras était derrière lui mais à terre. Un instant plus tôt, épuisée par sa course et affaiblie par un jeun qui durait depuis hier soir, Hinata avait trébuché, tombant sur le trottoir. Cachée par les voitures en stationnement, Naruto ne l'avait pas vue s'affaler au sol, pensant alors avoir rêvé. Se redressant sur ses genoux quelques peu blessés au travers de son pantalon qui s'était déchiré au contact du béton, la jeune femme vit celui qu'elle aimait s'éloigner d'elle. Elle en cria dans l'espoir d'être entendue, même si elle savait que c'était vain.

"- NARUTO !"

La Hyuga laissa alors court à sa déception de n'être pas arrivée à temps et d'enfin se réconcilier avec lui. Elle aurait pu alors libérer son coeur de l'angoisse et peut-être devenir la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Mais non, elle devait l'observer partir sur une dispute engendrée par un quiproquo manigancé par une personne qui ne voulait visiblement pas les voir ensemble. En pleurant, elle accueillit Iruka et Juugo qui s'étaient précipités à ses côtés quand ils l'avaient vue tombée. Les deux hommes l'entendirent alors exprimer son désespoir.

"- J'ai échoué... Je l'ai perdu... C'est fini... Naruto ne voudra plus à faire à moi... Il doit tellement m'en vouloir maintenant... C'est trop tard... Mais que doit-il penser de moi ?

\- Hinata, calme-toi, la réconforta Iruka en la prenant par les épaules. Naruto ne te tient pas du tout rigueur et certainement pas comme responsable. Ce ne sont que l'accumulation de mauvaises circonstances, j'en suis sûr.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas... J'ai été si injuste avec lui, en refusant de lui parler, le prenant pour un menteur, un manipulateur... alors qu'il était innocent. Je l'ai blessé, je le sais. J'ai si honte de moi.

\- Hinata, viens. Rentrons. Tu es blessée. Il nous faut te soigner et tu nous expliqueras tout," l'invita l'Umino en lui tendant la main.

Reconnaissante par autant de sollicitude, la jeune femme la saisit et se redressa. Cependant, se faisant, un vertige lui prit et elle s'accrocha à Iruka pour ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois. Inquiets les deux hommes la soutinrent jusqu'à leur demeure. Sur le chemin, elle leur apprit n'avoir rien mangé depuis la veille.

Le trio pénétra bientôt dans la maison où Juugo accompagna Hinata jusqu'à la salle à manger alors qu'Iruka partit préparer quelque chose à manger. Il arriva bientôt avec quelques mets qu'il partagea en trois assiettes. Durant ce repas, la jeune Hyuga raconta tout, les photos, le baiser qu'elle croyait réelle, les affirmations de Neji et de Tenten. Juugo lui confirma la soirée du karaoké augmentant sa culpabilité d'avoir sommé Naruto au silence. Ses deux compagnons s'évertuèrent à la rassurer et à sortir de sa tête toutes ses idées noires. Au bout d'une heure, ils y parvinrent. Au cours d'une discussion, se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit son cousin, Hinata parla de Sasuke à Juugo.

"- J'ai appris pour Sasuke et son coming-out, ainsi que le tien. Toutes mes félicitations. Cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de faire face aux mauvaises langues.

\- Je te remercie Hinata. Cependant, c'est surtout Sasuke qui l'a réalisé, prit la parole le roux. Moi, cela fait depuis longtemps qu'il le fut. Je ne criais pas sur tous les toits mon orientation sexuelle, c'est tout. Vous m'auriez posé la question. Je vous aurai répondu sans honte.

\- Tu as raison de n'en ressentir aucune honte, souria la jeune femme. Mais dis-moi, Juugo, tu m'as affirmé un jour vivre un amour à sens unique. Etait-ce Sasuke l'hôte de ton coeur ?

\- Oui et je suis heureux de te dire que mes sentiments sont maintenant partagés.

\- Tu veux dire que vous êtes en couple tous les deux, mais j'ai cru comprendre par Neji et Tenten que Sasuke était amoureux de Naruto, s'étonna Hinata.

A la fin de cette phrase, celle-ci le regretta tout de suite en voyant les yeux tristes de Juugo. Bien qu'il soit maintenant avec le ténébreux, un doute persistait en son coeur de n'être que le lot de consolation. De cela, Hinata le comprit.

"- Oh Juugo, je suis désolée. Je n'aurai jamais dû affirmer cela. C'est sûrement du passé maintenant. N'écoute pas les paroles d'une jeune femme affligée par sa propre faute.

\- Ce n'est rien et tu es bien cruelle avec toi-même, la rassura-t-il en lui souriant. Je pense que tu es autant une victime que Naruto dans cette histoire. De qui ? Je crois qu'on ne le saura jamais, à moins que le responsable se fasse connaître.

\- Peut-être, mais je me sens si honteuse de ne pas avoir fait confiance à l'homme que j'aime, s'attrista la jeune femme. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi après ça, enfin si son inclination allait dans mon sens.

\- Tout comme moi, lui fit remarquer Juugo, l'étonnant. Bien que Sasuke m'ait affirmé n'avoir pour Naruto plus que de l'amour fraternel, le doute m'habite. Il ne m'aime peut-être pas autant qu'il l'a aimé. Il fait tellement pour lui, pour le soutenir que parfois je me pose des questions. Mais bon, j'ai fait le choix de profiter de chaque instant avec lui comme si c'était le dernier en continuant à travailler à mon propre avenir.

\- Je devrais suivre ton exemple alors et attendre que Naruto vienne à moi. Cependant, j'espère vraiment qu'il me montrera qu'il est sincère, enfin s'il me destine à lui, rougit quelque peu Hinata. Je ne voudrai pas donner l'impression d'être, comment dire, à sa botte et à répondre à ses moindres désirs ainsi qu'au moindre de ses claquements de doigt.

\- Quelle maturité ma petite Hinata, intervint Iruka qui s'était absenté un instant pour accueillir Ko, ayant enfin réussi à se libérer des embouteillages. Tu dois aussi penser à ton avenir et ne pas le baser que sur l'existence d'un garçon, même si celui-ci est ma pile électrique préféré."

Cette réflexion fit rire tout le monde alors que l'Umino regardait tendrement la jeune femme. Il comprenait pourquoi Naruto avait succombé à ses yeux de douceur et de tendresse. Il ne pouvait pas trouver une compagne aussi compatible avec son caractère vif et rempli d'espièglerie malgré ses 20 ans. La nature calme et posée d'Hinata se complétait parfaitement avec le tempérament de Naruto, exactement comme celui doux de Minato avec la vivacité de Kushina. Il espérait vraiment que les deux jeunes gens puissent enfin se trouver et jamais plus se quitter. Malheureusement, de tristes circonstances et un destin cruel arrivaient pour le moment à maintenir leurs deux cœurs éloignés.

Ko invita Hinata à rentrer malgré l'invitation d'Iruka à partager un café. La jeune femme consentit à le suivre, se souvenant qu'elle devait rejoindre ses amies à leur salon de thé favori. Elle salua donc ses hôtes avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture qui se dirigea en peu de temps vers sa nouvelle destination. Durant le trajet, elle était songeuse. Le regret de n'être pas arrivée à temps et de ne pas avoir fait confiance à Naruto lui serraient le coeur. Cependant, elle avait passé un agréable moment avec Juugo et le tuteur de ce dernier. Hinata était maintenant prête à attendre encore une fois. Surtout que cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur puisque elle en était la seule responsable. Elle souffla un bon coup quand Ko lui indiqua qu'elle était arrivée.

En descendant, la Hyuga se retrouva en face d'une de ses amies. Temari s'avança d'un air sévère. Prête à recevoir ses reproches, Hinata ferma les yeux par anticipation. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir puisque par sa décision de s'isoler, elle avait laissé de côté toutes les personnes qui auraient pu l'aider et lui éclairer la situation. Soudain, ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup en sentant les bras de la compagne de Shikamaru l'entourer. Contre toutes ses attentes, Temari la serrait contre elle, heureuse et soulagée de la voir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se détacha d'elle et la regarda face à face.

"- Hinata, tu sais que nous nous sommes inquiétés de ne pas te voir entrer. Tu aurais pu nous tenir au courant.

\- Pardon, s'excusa celle-ci. J'ai fait preuve d'idiotie et j'en ais pris conscience que ce matin.

\- Ça, tu peux le dire, renchérit Temari. Enfin, le plus affecté a été une certaine tête blonde que nous connaissons toutes. Ah, si tu savais comme il était l'ombre de lui même en ton absence. Je suis sûre qu'il se serait déclaré si tu avais été là.

\- Ah," fit un peu honteuse la Hyuga en baissant la tête pour cacher son embarras.

Depuis que Naruto avait aidé Gaara à sortir d'un gang et qu'elle avait découvert récemment ses sentiments pour le blond, Temari n'avait de cesse de l'encourager et de la conseiller sur le combat qu'elle menait contre sa timidité. Pour elle, c'était comme une façon de remercier l'Uzumaki de son geste envers son frère, en lui trouvant une douce petite-amie et non pas une capricieuse au caractère autoritaire. De plus, La Sabaku ne supportait pas les gens qui se servaient des autres comme des jouets en les faisant marcher à la baguette et les hypocrites. Certes, elle était féministe mais dans le respect de la liberté et des droits de chacun. La jeune femme aux quatre couettes avait toujours été émue ainsi que touchée par son histoire d'amour infini et à sens unique pour leur blondinet de baka.

Leur retrouvaille faite, elle la guida ensuite vers Matsuri, Karui et Tenten. Ces dernières étaient déjà installées à une table à l'intérieur du salon. Arrivant devant sa meilleure amie et s'installant en face d'elle, Hinata apprit qu'elle avait raté le départ de son cousin pour l'école préparatoire. Elle en fut désolée mais se promit de l'appeler. Puis, Temari se rappelant de son coup de fil matinal se résout à lui poser la question.

"- Mais dis-moi Hinata. En parlant de Naruto, tu m'as posée une question des plus intrigantes. Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir s'il sortait avec Sakura ? Personne ne t'a pas mise au courant de sa tirade face au chewing-gum.

\- Oh Temari, tu es bien méchante avec Sakura, défendit la Hyuga. Elle ne mérite pas ce surnom. Elle est tout de même notre amie. C'est grâce à elle que Kankuro a eu la vie sauve quand il s'est fait mordre par un serpent.

\- Je ne retire pas le mérite que Sakura a le droit de se voir conférer, concéda la Subaku. Cependant, il existe certaines actions que je ne peux cautionner, comme faire du mal autour de soi juste pour s'accaparer le coeur d'un homme, alors que celui-ci ne partage pas les mêmes inclinations. Et puis, elle est insupportable en ce moment à nous prendre de haut. Depuis que Sasuke a révélé son homosexualité et qu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur Naruto, elle ne se préoccupe de rien à part d'elle-même. Tu te rends comptes qu'elle a oublié d'accompagner Ino à un examen médical alors qu'elle avait besoin d'elle et qu'elle le lui avait promis.

\- Ino est malade ?! Fit étonnée Hinata.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, intervint Karui. Ino a réalisé un frottis vaginal il y a quelque temps à cause de pertes bizarres et des démangeaisons. Le gynécologue lui a demandé de revenir sans lui donner de raison précise quand il a reçu les résultats. La peur de se voir diagnostiquer un cancer, l'avait poussée à solliciter la présence de sa meilleure amie. Malheureusement, Sakura n'est jamais venue. Ino a dû appeler Saï en urgence pour qu'il l'accompagne. Elle aurait pu le faire avant mais elle pense que les consultations gynécologiques sont assez gênantes comme ça, pour ne pas les réaliser devant son petit ami.

\- Oh, pauvre Ino, souffla la Hyuga. Elle n'a rien de grave, j'espère. Je veux dire pas de cancer.

\- Non, juste une mycose qui fut soignée. D'ailleurs, Saï a dû suivre également un traitement identique en même temps qu'elle, même s'ils n'ont toujours pas passé à l'acte pour le moment, en tout cas pas à ma connaissance. Le gynécologue a voulu prendre ses précautions car il pouvait en être porteur sain ou pour éviter qu'elle la lui transmette lors de leur première fois. Ino était dans une telle colère d'avoir été abandonnée ainsi. Elle s'est disputée avec Sakura devant nous tous. C'est pourquoi nous en savons autant sur la vie privée de notre future fleuriste.

\- C'est dommage pour leur amitié. Elles sont tellement soudées toutes les deux, telle deux soeurs, dit Hinata, attristée par cette situation. J'ai toujours envié leur relation de longue date. Heureusement que Neji s'est déclaré à Tenten, sinon, je n'aurai jamais vécu la même chose.

\- Je te remercie, Hinata. Moi aussi je t'aime mais ne t'inquiète pas ainsi. Tu les connais. Elles ne peuvent pas rester en froid bien longtemps. Le lendemain de leur altercation, c'est comme si rien n'était arrivé, lui apprit à son tour Tenten. Enfin, je suis d'accord avec Temari, Sakura exagère à agir comme elle le fait.

\- Peut-être que Sakura agit ainsi parce qu'elle est vraiment éprise de Naruto et qu'elle tente tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour s'en faire aimer comme autrefois, supposa Hinata, même si c'était dur pour elle de l'admettre. Je suis soulagée, je l'avoue, qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble mais tout peut encore arriver. Elle mérite le bonheur comme nous toutes. Peut-être que Naruto la teste pour connaître sa sincérité.

\- Hinata, tu es et tu resteras notre blanche colombe, symbole d'innocence et de pureté, malgré tout ce qu'elle t'a balancé à la figure. Tu pardonnes trop vite, s'attendrit Temari. Naruto a été plus que clair, je t'assure. Il ne veut Sakura que comme soeur de coeur et non pour petite-amie. Elle refuse juste de l'admettre, pas parce qu'elle aime mais pour son orgueil et par peur de n'avoir pas ce qu'elle veut. J'en mettrais ma main à couper.

\- De plus, je suis sûre qu'elle a une part de responsabilité dans les photos et le malentendu entre Naruto et toi, soupçonna Tenten.

\- Quelles photos ? Quel malentendu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est en rapport avec ta question de ce matin, Hinata, s'empressa de s'informer la Subaku, toute excitée et les yeux brillants. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas encore répondue. Tenten et toi ne sortirez pas de ce salon sans nous avoir tout raconter. J'ai déjà suffisamment patienté. Vous m'avez promis.

\- Calme-toi Temari, la supplia la jeune femme aux macarons. On va épancher ta soif de curiosité."

C'est ainsi que les deux meilleures amies racontèrent à leurs camarades les événements qui s'étaient déroulés durant les vacances d'Hinata, ainsi que la rencontre entre Naruto et elle. Leurs voisines étaient de plus en plus estomaquées, surtout quand les images leur furent montrées. Toutes allèrent de leur commentaire en lui faisant part d'une anecdote quand un lieu qu'elles reconnaissaient s'affichait devant elles. La Hyuga qui les écoutait attentivement sentit la honte l'envahir de plus en plus. Elle aurait dû faire confiance à son intuition qui soufflait à son oreille qu'elle faisait fausse route. Malheureusement, le désespoir avait été plus fort que sa raison et son coeur. Pour la énième fois depuis des jours, elle se mit à sangloter, ne pouvant pas se retenir.

"- Je me sens si honteuse si vous saviez.

\- Tu ne dois pas l'être, Hinata, la réconforta Matsuri. Je suis sûre que j'aurai réagi de la même manière dans ta situation et face à ce genre de preuves. Rappelle-toi comme vous aviez du m'encourager pour ne pas croire les racontars sur Gaara et ses excès de violence. Il était tellement froid et distant avec moi un jour puis le lendemain tout le contraire. C'était une véritable torture de le voir faire la girouette. Alors qu'en réalité, il ne savait pas comment m'aborder.

\- Peut-être mais je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir laissé à Naruto une chance de s'exprimer. Je serai peut-être entrain de l'attendre confiante et heureuse d'avancer à ses côtés à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne voudrai pas paraître méchante mais ce n'est pas certain que tu sois l'élue de son coeur, fit remarquer Karui. Certes, nous en avons quelques doutes, et il a rejeté Sakura. Cependant, personne ici ne peut dire si tu es celle qui a ravi son coeur. Il peut très bien te considérer comme une amie chère, au même titre qu'elle.

\- J'en suis consciente mais au moins, mon sort m'aurait été connue et j'aurai pu réagir en conséquence. Je vais devoir trouver encore assez de courage pour avancer malgré l'attente et l'angoisse de le revoir. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à lui faire face sans rougir de honte.

\- Mais si tu vas y arriver. Nous t'y aiderons", affirma déterminer Temari.

Cette dernière allait continuer quand une ombre fit son apparition, leur cachant les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient leur emplacement. En y regardant, cela ressemblait à une silhouette féminine aux longs cheveux. Elle fut rejointe par une autre aussi massive. Les quatre amies portèrent leur attention dessus et reconnurent deux de leur proche connaissance qui les saluèrent.

"- Bonjour les filles.

\- Bonjour Ino, bonjour Sakura, lui répondirent toutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?" Demanda Tenten qui regardait du coin de l'oeil Hinata.

Cette dernière avait les joues rougies mais pas pour les même raisons que lorsque elle se trouvait avec Naruto. Elle avait peur que Sakura ait pu les entendre et de mal prendre leurs propos. Karui et Temari ainsi que la petite amie de Neji n'avaient pas été vraiment tendre avec la rose. De plus, Tenten était certaine que la Hyuga ne souhaitait pas partager avec la Haruro sa mésaventure d'avec l'Uzumaki de peur de paraître faible devant elle et de subir son ironie cinglante. La jeune femme aux macarons la comprenait dans un sens. Cela ne devait pas être évident pour sa meilleure amie de côtoyer celle qui avait fait en sorte d'avoir toujours le blond à ses pieds et qui essayait de reprendre le contrôle sur lui. En pensant au loup, Sakura prit la parole pour lui répondre.

"- Nous venons d'arriver pour prendre un café comme vous, semble-t-il. On vous a vu de loin donc on a pris le parti de vous rejoindre. Cela ne vous dérange pas, j'espère.

\- Non, bien sur que non. Asseyez-vous, les invita Matsuri en se poussant un peu pour permettre aux deux jeunes arrivées de s'installer.

\- Merci, fit Ino en lui souriant alors que Sakura, le haut de corps dressé dans toute sa fierté, obligea Hinata à se décaler afin de se retrouver au centre du dispositif.

Cette attitude fit grincer des dents Karui, Tenten et quelque peu Temari qui ne virent qu'un comportement hautain de sa part. Ne voulant pas déclencher un scandale, elles n'en dirent rien mais ne pensèrent pas moins. Surtout, elles voulaient savoir si elle les avait entendues ou pas. Par sa réponse, il semblerait que non mais Ino avait l'air mal à l'aise, surtout lorsque sa meilleure amie avait parlé. La conversation se déclencha et les jeunes femmes discoururent de tout et de rien, mais principalement de la rentrée prochaine ainsi que des vacances de Noël.

Pour fêter la nouvelle année, c'était les Uchiwa cette fois qui organisait une grande réception réunissant les grandes familles de la ville. En effet, la mise en oeuvre de cette petite sauterie des plus formelles passait de main en main chaque année. Etant amis avec l'unique héritier, tout le groupe était invité. Ce n'était que cocktails et discussions politiques mais c'était aussi l'occasion de revoir tout le monde après les fêtes de Noël que chacun passait avec ses proches. Au fil de la conversation, le sujet dériva vers le déroulement de ces deux dernières semaines où toutes les filles se souvinrent d'une anecdote ou deux. Soudain, Sakura posa une question à Hinata.

"- Au fait, Hinata. Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée plus tôt ?

\- Euh, et bien..., j'ai juste voulu profiter encore un peu de mon père. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas été aussi proches tous les deux. J'ai désiré comment dire... rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Oh, je te comprends tout à fait. Cela me manque parfois de ne pas me retrouver plus souvent avec le mien. Le travail l'accapare bien souvent maintenant, affirma la rose avec un sourire qui sonnait d'hypocrisie. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave car en vérité, cela me fait de l'air. Mes parents m'ont tellement gâtée et collée étant jeune que j'apprécie ne plus les avoir sur le dos continuellement."

Ino s'empêcha difficilement de cracher le contenu de son verre à cette annonce. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était plutôt elle qui n'arrêtait pas de solliciter ses géniteurs dès qu'elle avait un souci ou qu'elle voulait obtenir quelque chose. Monsieur Haruno était prêt à laisser en plan un dossier pour être avec sa fille et cela arrivait bien souvent. Sa meilleure amie était une véritable reine dans les yeux de ses parents. Ils lui passaient tous ses caprices et cela depuis sa naissance, ne lui apprenant pas à faire face à la frustration. C'était une des raisons de son incapacité à accepter de ne pas avoir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à une situation frustrante car pour elle, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas aimée. La Yamanaka pouvait en dire autant puisque son paternel était du même calibre que celui de Sakura. Cependant, depuis qu'elle sortait avec Saï et qu'elle avait décidé de prendre les rênes de l'entreprise après lui, elle avait pris en maturité et ne réagissait plus comme une petite princesse à son papa qui en était enchanté.

"- En tout cas, c'est bien dommage que tu n'ais pas été là. On s'est bien amusé, surtout avec Naruto. Quel charmeur celui-là alors, continua Sakura ne se souciant pas des regards d'incompréhension qu'Ino lui lançait. Tu sais que nous avons appris l'homosexualité de Sasuke.

\- Oui, je... tenta de répondre Hinata qui se frottait nerveusement les mains entre elles mal à l'aise à la petite remarque sur le blond.

\- Quel choc pour moi, si tu savais. J'ai cru que mon coeur n'allait pas le supporter, surtout que Naruto m'a fait comprendre le même jour que rien ne pourrait se passer entre nous," lui avoua la rose en baissant la tête comme si elle allait pleurer, lui coupant la parole.

Soudain, sans crier gare, elle s'affala sur la table, la tête dans ses bras allongés sur cette dernière. Elle se mit alors à sangloter fortement, émouvant le coeur de la Hyuga.

"- Tu t'en rends compte, le jour où enfin je réalise mes sentiments pour lui, il me rejette. Cela doit être le karma. A trop vouloir jouer, je me suis brûlée les ailes, murmura-t-elle après s'être quelque peu calmée. Tu dois être contente. Je ne te ferai plus d'ombres désormais. Pourtant je l'aime.

\- Oh Sakura, s'attendrit Hinata. Je ne peux pas me réjouir de la douleur d'une de mes amies. Je t'assure que cela ne me procure aucune joie de te voir aussi affliger. Je suis dans le même cas que toi... car, moi,... je n'ai reçu... aucune réponse... de sa part... mais je veux m'accrocher.

\- C'est vrai ? Alors tu dois souffrir encore plus que moi d'être dans la pénombre de l'indécision. Moi au moins, je peux essayer de tirer un trait sur cet amour, même si je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner tous espoirs... comme toi," se redressa-t-elle.

Elle prit alors la Hyuga dans ses bras comme pour la réconforter. Ce faisant, de son coude, elle fit tomber le téléphone d'Hinata, posé sur la table, qui alla s'écraser à ses pieds. S'excusant de cette maladresse, Sakura se proposa de le ramasser. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse qu'elle était déjà sous la table à la recherche du iphone. Pendant ce temps, les autres se regardèrent dans l'étonnement le plus total. A quoi jouait la rose ? Naruto avait été clair et pourtant elle ne voulait pas céder et agir en amie vis-à-vis de sa camarade. Elle devait pourtant bien se douter, comme tout le monde, que les deux jeunes gens étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Elles étaient là de leur réflexion que Sakura refit son apparition en regardant sur l'écran du téléphone.

"- Oh mais que vois-je ? Tu as reçu les photos que je t'avais envoyées pour te donner des nouvelles. Par contre, il y a quelques choses d'étrange, fit la rose en les faisant défiler. Certaines d'entre elles ne sont pas de moi et je n'en suis pas l'émettrice. Elles sont bizarres car j'ai l'air bien proche de Naruto, bien plus de ce que je le suis réellement, en tout cas pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas le défaut de ne pas le vouloir. Ça me fait rêver, pas toi ?"

A cette question, Sakura montra à toutes la photo où on pourrait croire que Naruto l'embrassait. Bien que Neji lui ait assuré que c'était un trompe-l'oeil, Hinata ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être blessée par cette image. De plus, depuis tout à l'heure, la rose faisait des allusions plus ou moins masquées sur son attention de ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle avait même l'impression que la meilleure amie d'Ino la poussait à abandonner toute espérance par des tournures de phrases plus ou moins subtiles. Hinata n'était pas la seule à le penser. Tenten rongeait son frein pour ne pas exploser. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Sakura jouer sur la corde de sensible de la cousine de Neji : sa compassion et son empathie. La Haruno savait très bien que leur pure amie n'aimait pas assister au spectacle de la peine de ceux qui lui étaient chers. Face à ce silence, la rose eut un sursaut de lucidité.

"- Attendez, vous ne croyez pas que je puisse avoir quelque chose à voir avec ces clichés, j'espère.

-...

\- Vous me pensez aussi cruelle ?! S'offusqua Sakura.

\- Vu ton attitude lors de nos différentes soirées depuis le retour de Sasuke, c'est assez légitime, n'est-ce-pas, osa Karui qui décidément n'aimait pas beaucoup la rose.

\- Mais cela n'a rien à voir, se défendit cette dernière. Ces soirs là, je reconnais avoir exagéré. Il faut comprendre que j'étais totalement perdue par tout ce qui m'arrivait et toutes les révélations dont j'ai dû faire face. Je vous rappelle que c'est grâce à moi que Sasuke sort avec Juugo maintenant.

\- C'est vrai, il t'arrive parfois de te souvenir ce que cela veut dire d'être une amie, ironisa la petite amie de Choji."

A cette information, Hinata releva la tête vers elle. La regardant dans les yeux, la Haruno comprit qu'elle n'était au courant de rien et certainement pas de son intervention dans cette affaire. Elle entreprit alors de le lui raconter, en exagérant quelque peu les faits. Leurs autres camarades ne pouvaient ni approuver, ni réfuter puisqu'elles n'avaient pas été présentes. A la fin de son récit, elle les défia du regard avant de continuer en s'adressant à sa rivale.

"- Hinata, je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien concernant les photos.

\- Je veux bien te croire Sakura mais reconnait que c'est assez troublant.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut-elle. Peut-être que tu as une autre rivale qui sort le grand jeu pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. En tout cas, j'espère que cela n'affectera pas notre amitié et notre petite compétition.

\- Je... Bien sur que non, hésita quelque peu Hinata qui avait l'impression de recevoir de sa part des coups de couteau à chacune de ses paroles.

\- Une compétition ? S'étonna Temari rompant le contact entre les deux jeunes femmes. Je te rappelle que Naruto t'a déjà affirmé le fond de sa pensée. Tu sais très bien qu'il revient rarement là-dessus. C'est à la fois une de ses qualités mais aussi un de ses défauts. Quand sa décision est prise, elle est prise, surtout après autant de réflexions de sa part. Il n'est pas parti s'isoler pour rien.

\- Je sais mais en amour, rien n'est écrit. Puis que je sache, il ne s'est pas encore déclaré à Hinata ou à une autre alors j'ai encore toutes mes chances.

\- Tu vas te faire du mal pour rien, essaya de temporiser la Sabaku. Quand vas-tu l'accepter ? Rester cantonner ainsi ne t'aidera pas à avancer. Il n'existe pas que Sasuke ou Naruto comme homme digne de recevoir ton affection.

\- Bon, si c'est pour entendre des inepties, autant que je parte, se vexa Sakura qui prenant son manteau et son sac quitta leur table. De plus, je pense être capable de m'occuper de mon propre bonheur sans vos conseils. Tu viens Ino ?

\- Excuse-moi, Sakura mais j'aimerai rester encore un peu. J'ai prévenu Saï de me rejoindre ici. Nous allons passer notre dernière soirée de vacances ensemble.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est le grand soir ! Et bien, bonne chance. Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter après car je ne vis que par procuration en ce moment n'ayant pas de copain... Enfin, pas encore, ironisa cette dernière avant de s'éloigner et de sortir du salon de thé.

Toutes ses amies la suivirent du regard et constatèrent la lueur de colère et une pointe de tristesse ou de frustration, elles ne savaient pas trop, au fond de ses pupilles. Baissant un peu les yeux vers la table, Ino n'osait pas faire face aux autres jeunes femmes, tellement elle était gênée. Temari eut un sourire taquin en prenant la parole.

"- Le grand soir ?!... As-tu donc prévu ce que je pense ?

\- Et bien... euh...

\- Allez, nous sommes tes amies et pas de vieilles commères comme certaine, l'encouragea Karui, aussi friand des potins que sa camarade aux quatre couettes.

\- En fait, Saï m'a invité à passer la soirée chez lui, dans la nouvelle maison qu'il a achetée avec son récent héritage...

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Qui aurait cru qu'il était le fils illégitime de Danzo et qu'il hériterait de toute sa fortune à sa mort, n'ayant pas d'autre héritier ? Je me souviens qu'il était resté avec un sourire des plus flippants pendant des heures à la suite de la visite du notaire qui l'avait cherché pendant des mois, la coupa Matsuri avant qu'elle s'en rend compte. Oups, désolée. Continue.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, moi-même tu sais. Il a même remboursé la dette que mon père avait pour l'extension du magasin de fleurs. Pour Saï, il était normal à un fiancé de permettre à ses futurs beaux-parents de vivre sans craindre la saisie de leurs biens.

\- Tu es fiancée ! crièrent ses amies à cette annonce.

\- Non, enfin pas vraiment. En tout cas, mon père y a cru et a serré la main de Saï pour lui accorder sa bénédiction en lui disant qu'il était fier de laisser sa fille unique à un garçon aussi généreux.

\- Mais alors, que voulait dire Saï, demanda Temari.

\- Ben, en fait, comprenant le quiproquo, il a affirmé que ce n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats, mais après nos études, il envisageait sérieusement de faire sa demande en bon et du forme. J'en fus très surprise mais tellement heureuse. Saï a tenu ce genre de discours comme si c'était une banale discussion. Dans son langage, cela signifie qu'il est très sérieux.

\- Donc tu es qu'à demi-fiancer, résuma la soeur de Gaara. Mais qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec ce soir ?

\- Et bien, je... je voudrai passer... le cap avec lui, les informa Ino, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. J'aimerai que ce soit une surprise. C'était l'occasion, une façon de fêter sa nouvelle vie et notre avenir. Et puis... je me sens enfin prête.

\- Rassure-moi, tu n'envisages pas de te donner à lui pour le remercier de ce qu'il a fait pour tes parents, une sorte de remboursement, s'inquiéta Hinata qui se souvint d'une mésaventure d'une de leur ancienne camarade de classe qui avait couché avec un garçon pour le pousser à payer ses dettes.

\- Non, bien sur que non, réfuta la Yamanaka. Ce n'est pas mon genre et puis je l'aime... En fait, cela fait presque un an et demi que nous sommes ensembles mais j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai même douté de mes sentiments pour lui mais quand il a parlé de notre avenir, j'ai ressenti comme si mon blocage s'était évaporé. J'avais peur en réalité qu'il me jette après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Inconsciemment, je craignais que Saï ne soit attiré par moi que pour mon physique et de le tenir que par son désir de me faire sienne... C'est pathétique, hein ?

\- Non, Ino, ne pense pas ça, la réconforta Hinata. C'est normal que tu es eu quelques craintes, vu qu'au lycée, tu recevais souvent des propositions des plus indécentes. Tu as même failli sortir avec un garçon pensant qu'il était sincère alors que ce n'était que pour te mettre dans son lit. Heureusement que tu l'as découvert. Je pense que cela a dû laisser des traces en toi. Tu avais juste besoin d'avoir suffisamment confiance en Saï pour te donner à lui. J'avoue que je suis reconnaissante à Neji de m'avoir protégée de ces prédateurs.

\- C'est vrai qu'il foudroyait du regard, les gelant sur place, tous les garçons qui affichaient sur leur visage une intention des plus douteuses à ton égard. Il ne les laissait pas approcher d'un centimètre, se souvint Tenten. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul. Sans en prendre conscience, Naruto faisait la même chose."

Au nom prononcé, la Hyuga rejoignit Ino dans le concours de celle qui allait ressemblait à une pivoine. C'était vrai qu'en se souvenant bien, le blond avait eu tendance à la protéger. Combien de fois il s'était interposé quand certains de leur camarade de classe se montraient bien insistants, profitant de l'absence de son cousin. La Yamanaka en eut une réaction différente.


	13. Des discussions entre amis

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Quelques réponses à vos commentaires :

 **Caroline-Slytherin :** you're back ! Yes ! Bien qu'il n'existe aucune obligation à commenter, j'avoue que j'attends toujours vos avis avec impatience et que je doute quand je constate que les "habitués" ne me laissent rien. Comme quoi, en tant qu'auteur, on s'attache à nos petits lecteurs. Par rapport à Neji et Tenten, initialement, je n'avais pas prévu de parler du moment durant lequel le Hyuga fait regretter ses paroles à sa petite amie. Supposant que tu t'attendais à un acte particulier, j'ai repris un peu mon récit en rajoutant un petit moment entre ces deux tourtereaux, rien que pour toi. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira.

 **Steema :** j'avoue que tu chauffes car en effet, d'autres personnes vont mettre des bâtons dans les roues à notre futur couple, dont un en particulier, mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Tu as également raison de plaindre en partie Sakura car est-elle vraiment elle-même ou est-ce juste sa manière de faire face à la souffrance ?

 **Twoearl :** je pense que beaucoup de monde attend la déclaration avec impatience. J'avoue avoir un peu la pression maintenant. J'ai un peu peur de décevoir. J'espère qu'effectivement ce moment en voudra le coup comme tu le dis.

 **shuju98 :** déjà bienvenue au sein des commentateurs de mon histoire. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis fan de Hime-Lay. C'est pourquoi je lui ai dédié cette histoire dans le premier chapitre. Durant cette dédicace, j'avais prévenu que son histoire "Nos meilleurs années" m'avait beaucoup inspirée pour certaines situations dont la relation entre mes personnages surtout entre Naruto, Sakura et Hinata. C'est pourquoi ta sensation de déjà vu, je peux le comprendre. Je pensais avoir tout de même réussi à faire différent, à me l'approprier, mais surtout à aller plus profondément dans son exploitation.

Je t'avoue donc être autant triste que contente par rapport à ton avis. Triste à cause du fait que tu la détestes à cause de ce déjà-vu. Il est vrai que beaucoup de fiction exploite le triangle amoureux entre Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, tout en incluant Hinata dans la balance. Je pensais tout de même en avoir fait une différente sur certain côté comme Sasuke gay, le travail personnel que Naruto réalise sur lui, Ino qui ne soutient pas Sakura dès le départ... De plus, dans beaucoup d'histoires, Naruto se retrouve avec Hinata comme par magie. J'ai souhaité montrer que l'amour était un sentiment aussi simple que complexe car il n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Je n'ai pas voulu décrire le schéma de la personne qui sort avec quelqu'un pensant l'aimer et découvrir quelques jours plus tard qu'en réalité, il n'y avait rien, lui brisant peut-être le coeur et se tournant vers quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pourquoi j'ai désiré faire un Naruto qui prend son temps pour s'éclaircir les idées et peser le pour et le contre mais surtout faire le point sur ses sentiments.

Contente car tes compliments me touchent énormément. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, même si je pense que mon travail comporte encore pas mal de défauts. Et tu as raison de dire que je n'en ai pas fini car en effet, j'ai énormément d'idées. De plus, mon histoire va décrire des événements se déroulant sur plusieurs années, quatre ou cinq en fait. Je suis tout de même désolée que tu puisses trouver sa trame lente. J'avoue que c'est le défaut qu'on me reproche le plus, tout comme pour mon autre histoire, "L'Amour amoureux". Le but premier de mon récit est de casser certaines idées reçues, de remettre les choses sur le plan de la réalité, surtout dans le domaine de la sexualité (c'est sûrement présomptueux de ma part d'ailleurs mais j'ai l'impression de faire une bonne action) et de donner mon point de vue sur certain point de la vie comme lors de la discussion entre Iruka et Naruto sur l'adolescence.

En tout cas, rassure-toi, je ne te déteste pas. Chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il souhaite.

Maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino baissa les yeux, comme gênée et mal à l'aise. Intriguées, ses amies gardèrent le silence en la regardant, dans l'attente d'une confession qu'elles présentaient. La Yamanaka hésitait à leur rapporter les événements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques instants plus tôt, avant que Sakura et elle les rejoignent à leur table. La rose était sa meilleure amie et pourtant, elle s'était moquée d'elle quand elle lui avait annoncée qu'elle désirait connaître sa première fois ce soir. Elle avait trouvé que c'était bien bizarre d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. Ino souffla en repensant à cela alors qu'elle espérait de sa soeur de coeur une autre réaction. Une de celles qu'elle venait de recevoir d'Hinata.

Naruto allait être chanceux le jour où les deux amoureux sortiront de leur malentendu. D'un côté, la petite-amie de Saï était triste pour Sakura, voulant tout de même qu'elle puisse connaître le même bonheur. D'un autre côté, il fallait absolument qu'elle comprenne que Naruto avait fait son choix. Hinata le méritait au même titre que la rose, peut-être même plus. Voyant que l'impatience gagnait les autres jeunes femmes, Ino se décida à parler, se persuadant que ses camarades devaient être mises au courant.

"- Tu es bien gentille Hinata. Quand j'en ai parlé à Sakura, elle a dénigré le fait que je sois encore vierge à mon âge mais surtout, de n'avoir rien tenté avec Saï depuis que nous sommes ensembles.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle croit encore qu'un couple doit coucher au troisième rendez-vous, tout de même. La virginité n'est pas un lot de tombola, n'y revenait pas Temari. Je croyais que nos précédentes conversations lui auraient fait comprendre cela. Nous avons toutes et tous le droit et même le devoir de dire non quand une situation non voulue se présente, que ce soit dans le domaine du sexe ou tout autre et malgré les pressions exercées sur nous. A croire qu'elle est jalouse, mais de quoi ?

\- J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Elle me pousse à la confidence mais elle fait rarement preuve de réciprocité. Elle ne fait que parler de Naruto et de se voir pendu à son bras. J'avoue que je commence à en être fatiguée. D'ailleurs, je dois vous confesser que Sakura vous a menti.

\- Comment ça, fut très intéressé Karui, au même titre que ses camarades.

\- En réalité, cela fait un moment que nous sommes au sein du salon de thé. Nous étions juste derrière la plante qui nous cachaient de votre vue mais pas de vos paroles, les informa la Yamanaka en désignant son ancienne table.

Ses amies se tournèrent vers la direction indiquée et virent qu'en effet, un mur de verdures les séparait d'un autre groupe d'habitués. Elles ne pouvaient que visualiser leur silhouette sans avoir une chance de les identifier. Réalisant que Sakura et Ino les avaient entendues, Hinata stressait énormément. Qu'allait-elle penser d'elles, maintenant ? Quand soudain, elle se rendit compte de son comportement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. En quoi le jugement de la rose avait une aussi importance pour elle ? Normalement, cela ne devrait pas l'être. Elle était pourtant capable de penser par elle-même. Peut-être que de voir l'Haruno toujours confiante et sûre d'elle au point de devenir une des leader du groupe avait influencé son emprise sur ses pensées. Malheureusement, elle ne put pas résoudre cette énigme complètement car la voix de Temari s'éleva.

"- Donc Sakura nous a entendu... Et bien, tant pis. Nous avons dit que la vérité de ce que nous pensions de la situation. Si elle est incapable de l'entendre et de réfléchir sur son attitude, c'est qu'elle n'a aucunement pris en maturité. Cela me désole mais nous n'avons pas à nous plier devant elle. Mais dis-nous, Ino, c'est pour cela qu'elle nous a paru assez tendue et bizarre tout à l'heure.

\- Effectivement, lui confirma-t-elle. Sakura me cachait avec difficulté sa fureur. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est de colère ou de frustration. Elle a eu du mal à accepter que vous puissiez la juger avec autant de dureté.

\- Elle est un peu responsable de cet état de fait, fit remarquer Matsuri, étonnant ses consoeurs, la neutralité étant plus dans ses habitudes. Je la trouve bien changer depuis le retour de Sasuke. Je me rappelle cependant de l'avoir déjà vu ainsi quand elle a constaté qu'elle pouvait plaire aux hommes, à part notre cher ténébreux, bien sûr. Sakura est redevenue si hautaine.

\- Je la plains tout de même, intervint Hinata, en se rappelant de ses pleurs. Le rejet de Naruto a dû la toucher plus que nous le pensions. C'est peut-être sa manière d'y faire face en restant ainsi... Je veux dire tellement sur la défensive. Sakura se préserve, j'en suis sûre, en jouant un rôle pour ne pas nous montrer ses points faibles.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, appuya Ino. La plus grande peur de Sakura est de se voir abandonner et d'être seule face aux difficultés de la vie, de ne pas être aimée. Elle ne supporte pas d'être la dernière en tout mais surtout de ne rien contrôler. Depuis que nous sommes presque toutes en couple, elle a sûrement l'impression que nous la laissons de côté. Sakura n'en a pas l'habitude puisqu'elle a toujours été la priorité de ses parents depuis sa naissance. De plus, dans le groupe, souvenez-vous, c'est presque toujours elle qui était à l'initiative de nos activités. Maintenant, il existe une personne entre nous et elle : nos petits-amis qui passent avant tout le reste, à part nos études. Regardez comment elle m'a snobée quand elle est partie lorsque je lui ai annoncée que je préférais attendre Saï.

\- Mais c'est normal. Nos couples sont importants, vociféra Karui. Nous ne sommes plus des petites filles et il nous faut maintenant penser à notre avenir et l'affectif en fait parti. En tout cas, pour moi, Choji en fait parti et je ne risquerai pas de le perdre pour ses beaux yeux. L'amour, c'est une chose qui s'entretient tous les jours. Il ne nous faut surtout pas le prendre pour acquis. Et puis, je n'ai pas l'impression que nous l'oublions durant nos sorties.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, appuya Temari. Shika me sera encore plus précieux que tout le reste. Cependant, je n'en oublie pas mes amies, la preuve je suis là avec vous. Il faut juste trouver un juste milieu. Je crois surtout que Sakura se refuse de le voir. D'ailleurs, Ino, j'aimerai savoir si, selon toi, elle est étrangère à cette histoire de photos ou non."

A cette question, la Yamanaka resta silencieuse, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs des heures précédentes. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Sakura et elle étaient installées à une table entrain de siroter un café pour l'une et un thé pour l'autre. Elles étaient entrain de parler quand elles avaient vu Temari guidée Hinata vers leurs amies qui les attendaient. La rose en avait fait part à sa voisine.

"- Tiens, mais c'est Hinata. Elle est donc rentrée. Je me demande ce qui l'a retenu au loin si longtemps. Un amant secret ? Ce serait bien car j'aurai Naruto pour moi toute seule.

\- Sakura, arrête un peu, s'était agacée sa meilleure amie. Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il ne veut pas de toi, que son coeur en aime une autre ?

\- Jamais, en tout cas pas tant qu'il est célibataire.

\- Donc quand il ne le sera plus, tu le laisseras enfin tranquille, avait espéré de tout son coeur Ino. Nous pourrons alors passer à autre chose.

\- Si tu le dis, avait fait désinvolte la rose.

\- Sakura, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu fasses attention mais surtout que tu stoppes ton obstination. Il en faut dans la vie, mais pas à la faveur de la souffrance d'autrui, surtout en amour, avait insisté la Yamanaka, inquiète pour le mental de sa soeur de coeur. Même si Hinata n'est plus libre, Naruto ne se rabattra pas sur toi. Il sait trop bien ce que cela fait de passer pour une roue de secours. Pense qu'il n'est pas le seul homme à mériter tes intentions. Il en existe sûrement un qui ne voit que toi. C'est à toi de te retirer tes œillères et d'écouter ton coeur.

\- ... Peut-être..., avait dit Sakura dans un souffle d'agacement présentant très bien que sa meilleure amie parlait de Lee. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, cela dépendra de la personne qui me l'aura volée. Si c'est Hinata, crois-moi, elle souhaitera ne jamais être tombée amoureuse de Naruto.

\- Tu es incorrigible. Elle ne t'a rien fait et lui non plus. Laisse-les tranquille et fais donc ta vie sans te préoccuper des affaires de coeur des autres, avait soufflé désespérée et exaspérée son amie, à la limite de la frustration.

\- Tu peux parler, toi tu as Saï. Moi je n'ai personne.

\- N'as-tu donc pas envi de voir tes plus proches amis heureux ? Leur joie sera la tienne, tout comme pour moi, quand je vois que ceux que j'aime le sont. Tu te sentiras plus légère, j'en suis sûre, avait continué Ino dans l'espoir de la convaincre avant de poursuivre d'un ton un peu plus sec. Et puis, tu m'as moi. Je te rappelle que j'ai sacrifié ma dernière après-midi de vacances avec mon petit-ami pour toi. Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante.

\- Mais, oui, mais oui...

\- ... Bon, si nous allions les rejoindre au lieu de nous disputer, avait proposé Ino qui avait compris qu'elle chassait des moulins à vent et ne voulant pas d'une nouvelle querelle.

\- Attends, je crois que nos chères voisines parlent de moi. Je veux les écouter."

Ino raconta donc à ses amies comment le visage de Sakura était passé de la convoitise à la colère. Ses yeux avaient pétillé de curiosité pour ensuite brûler d'une flamme noire. Elle avait senti la table tremblée sous la pression de la poigne de la Haruno. Cependant, la Yamanaka avait eu l'impression que sa fureur augmentait à chaque fois qu'Hinata avait ouvert la bouche. Ce qui était complètement incompréhensible puisque de toutes, c'était celle qui l'avait défendu ou du moins qui avait essayé de trouver une explication à son attitude. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus et semblant avoir un projet en tête, la rose s'était levée pour rejoindre la tablée de ses camarades, suivie par sa soeur de coeur. Celle-ci, qui aurait voulu savoir si elle était impliquée à cette affaire, n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui poser la moindre question.

"- Sakura s'est particulièrement intéressée au récit de ton absence Hinata. D'ailleurs, quand tu as parlé des photos, elle paraissait très intriguer et encore plus quand tu as parlé du malentendu avec Naruto. A croire qu'elle en attendait quelque chose.

\- Quand je disais que c'est sûrement Sakura qui est derrière tout ce quiproquo entre Naruto et toi, intervint Tenten en parlant à la Hyuga qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Ecoute comment elle salivait aux dires d'Ino en entendant les vraies raisons de ton absence et des suites de tout ça.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'à affirmer Ino, essaya de dire Hinata. Tu sais que Sakura aime les potins.

\- Peut-être mais maintenant, je suis sûre qu'elle pense qu'elle a le champ libre, fit la petite-amie de Neji en croisant les bras.

\- En tout cas, je suis du même avis que Tenten, j'ai l'impression que Sakura peut ne pas être étrangère à tout cela, affirma à son tour Karui. Qu'en penses-tu Ino, toi qui la connait le mieux ?

\- Je ne peux ni le réfuter, ni l'affirmer. Cependant, je la sais capable de beaucoup de chose. Elle lâche difficilement l'affaire, tel un pit-bull ne cédant pas son jouet favori. Désolée Hinata mais je pense que Sakura pourrait avoir comme projet de retenter sa chance vu qu'il existe un peu de gaz entre Naruto et toi.

\- J'avoue que je ne peux pas la croire aussi malsaine, réfléchit Hinata. Je ne la reconnais plus, elle n'est plus elle-même. Agit-elle par orgueil ou par crainte ? Un peu des deux sans doute car elle a quand même hérité de la personnalité très particulière de sa mère. Nous avons tous nos défauts. En voilà un des siens. Cependant, je suis persuadée que la Sakura que nous connaissons, généreuse et préoccupée par ses amies, est cachée derrière cette barrière hautaine qu'elle a construite au fond d'elle pour nous cacher ses angoisses les plus enfuies et son manque de confiance en soi.

\- Hinata, tu es aussi blanche qu'une colombe. Je me demande comment un père aussi froid que le tien a pu avoir pour fille une jeune femme aussi pure que toi. Ton âme est sans tâche, affirma doucement la copine de Gaara qui avait toujours eu peur de Hiashi Hyuga.

\- Détrompe-toi, Matsuri, contredit la fille de ce dernier. J'ai bien nombre de défauts, comme nous toutes. J'essaie juste de ne pas les laisser prendre le dessus. C'est un combat de tous les instants et c'est Naruto qui par son exemple de détermination a su me montrer qu'on pouvait y arriver.

\- Il t'a inspiré tant que cela, s'étonnèrent Temari et Matsuri qui n'avaient pas connu le groupe étant enfant.

\- Sans lui, je serais restée l'éternelle timide introvertie, sans confiance en moi et qui reste cacher derrière son fort cousin, leur avoua-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je le suis encore car il me faut que de simples photos ou une remarque désobligeante pour me renfermer sur moi. Il m'arrive encore de penser que je ne mérite pas d'être née dans une famille aussi prestigieuse, d'être aimé par celui que j'aime, tant je ne me trouve pas à la hauteur de vous toutes. Pendant des années, je me demandais comment un garçon comme Naruto, rempli de confiance en lui, extraverti, et de joie de vivre puisse un jour poser les yeux sur moi. C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien voulu que son bonheur.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te dénigrer autant, Hinata, la serra contre elle Tenten. Tu es une femme adorable. Il faut être un véritable crétin pour ne pas le voir. Tu mérites ta place auprès de ta famille et dans notre cercle bien fermé de gais lurons. Comme tu le dis si bien, nous avons toutes et tous nos défauts et nos qualités. Il faut apprendre à s'accepter comme nous sommes pour être accepté par les autres. Vous ferez un couple merveilleux, le plus complémentaire qui existe, Naruto et toi... bon après Neji et moi bien sûr.

\- Merci Tenten, murmura Hinata sans trop d'enthousiasme.

Malheureusement, elle était persuadée que la scène de la veille avait creusé la tombe de ses espoirs, mais de cela, seul l'avenir en connaissait la réponse.

\- D'ailleurs, quand et comment es-tu tombée amoureuse de lui, interrogea Matsuri qui interrompit l'étreinte des deux meilleures amies, tout de même souriantes à la dernière remarque de la jeune femme aux macarons.

\- En fait, je ne sais pas trop quand,... depuis toujours sans doute, rougit Hinata un peu gênée de parler de cela. Naruto m'a un jour protégée de trois garçons qui me harcelaient sans rien exiger en retour, lui que les autres enfants traitaient de démon, à cause de ses traces de moustaches. Il m'a alors intriguée et je l'ai donc observée de loin. Petit à petit, son sourire et ses yeux remplis de tristesse et de solitude m'ont touchée au point que mon coeur me serrait dans la poitrine. Il s'emballait dès que je le voyais, m'évanouissant quand il m'adressait la parole. J'ai dû faire un immense travail sur moi pour enfin lui parler. C'est ainsi qu'au lycée, j'ai pu enfin me proposer comme sa tutrice pour l'aider dans son travail scolaire. Kiba et Shino m'ont beaucoup aidé... En réalité, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui à force de le connaître et de voir qui il était vraiment. Tout chez lui m'attirait mais semblant trop différents l'un de l'autre, je pensais n'avoir aucune chance.

\- Que c'est beau, fit rêveuse Matsuri. Et maintenant, c'est Naruto qui te court après. J'espère que tu le feras un peu languir pour te "venger" de son aveuglement... A moins que tu ne lui sautes dessus dès le premier soir.

\- Matsuri ! Voyons, Hinata n'est pas comme ça, s'offusqua d'un ton de plaisanterie Ino en empoignant la Huyga rougissante.

\- Ben quoi, haussa des épaules la petite amie de Gaara. C'est bien ce qu'à fait Ayame quand Kankuro s'est enfin déclaré après des années de silence à se regarder en chien de faïence. Et puis, Hinata n'a pas l'air de me contredire."

A cette remarque, toutes les convives se tournèrent vers la concernée. Celle-ci avait le visage aussi rouge que la nappe de la table, les yeux fuyant leur regard et se triturant les doigts. Elle respirait la gêne la plus évidente. Ses amies se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Elles réalisèrent que même la douce Hinata pouvait avoir des idées plus que coquines concernant un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour calmer leur hilarité avec une Hyuga de plus en plus mal à l'aise, essayant de se faire toute petite.

"- Excuse-nous Hinata, fit Temari. Mais ta réaction était trop drôle. Personnellement, je te conseillerai de le faire un peu courir. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il pense que tout lui est acquis et qu'il n'a qu'à tendre la main pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, tel un oisillon qui attend la béquet dans le nid. Ce n'est que comme ça que tu sauras s'il est sincère ou non. Et puis les hommes aiment la chasse donc emploies-toi à te faire désirer.

\- Merci de tes conseils, la remercia Hinata. Cependant, je ne suis pas certaine d'être l'élue. Je ne voudrai pas mettre la charrue avant les boeufs. C'est vous même qui me l'avez fait remarquer.

\- C'est juste mais rien ne nous empêche de rêver. La prudence n'interdit pas la rêverie, lui sourit la petite-amie de Shikamaru. En tout cas, tu as plus de chance que Sakura à l'heure actuelle.

\- Si tu le dis, fit un peu défaitiste la Hyuga. En revenant à elle, je pense vraiment qu'elle souffre en réalité. Nous devrions peut-être l'aider à passer ce cap. Ce n'est pas jamais facile de se faire rejeter, surtout devant tout le monde. C'est dans ce genre de situation que nous apprécions d'avoir ses amis près de soi.

\- Tu veux vraiment l'aider, Hinata, s'étonna Ino, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Même après ce qu'elle t'a déjà fait ou dit ? Cela me fait mal de le reconnaître mais elle est peut-être l'investigatrice du malentendu qui t'a poussé à repousser Naruto.

\- Sakura reste une personne importante pour lui et pour nous tous. Elle a le droit à sa place parmi nous. Je préfère lui laisser le bénéfice du doute en l'honneur de notre amitié de longue date, affirma la Hyuga d'une voix sûre d'elle bien que troublée par les pensées de ses amies. Je suis persuadée qu'elle est ainsi car elle souffre de n'être pas dans des bras aimants comme vous. Je peux la comprendre. Je réagis juste différemment, heureuse que je suis de vous voir vivre dans la félicité. Peut-être que nous pourrions nous montrer un peu plus présente pour elle, le temps qu'elle se fasse à l'idée du rejet de Naruto."

A cette proposition, un silence régna entre les jeunes femmes. Toutes réfléchissaient. Elles reconnurent qu'Hinata avait raison. La solitude n'était jamais facile à vivre, surtout quand presque tout son entourage était en couple. Certes, Sakura était une fille unique comme Ino, Matsuri, Karui et Tenten mais ces dernières avaient un petit-ami. La rose était au final plus seule qu'elles et identifiait sûrement ses amies comme sa famille. Le rejet de Naruto avait rajouté une couche à son sentiment de solitude. Cependant, au lieu de montrer son réel ressenti, elle préférait son masque d'orgueil et d'égoïsme. Elle pensait plus à sa position sociale qu'à leur amitié car elle avait peur. La Sakura aimable, généreuse et sociable leur manquait, il fallait qu'elles le reconnaissent. Les filles hésitaient. Elles craignaient que la rose ne comprenne pas le retour des jours fastes. Elle pourrait très bien l'interpréter comme une sédition et non comme un moyen de lui montrer que ce n'était pas parce qu'elles étaient en couple que cela signifiait qu'elles la laissaient de côté.

« - Tu es désespérante parfois, souffla Tenten. Tu le sais au moins. Enfin, je crois que nous ne pourrons pas te faire changer d'avis sans preuve, sans doute. En plus, d'un autre côté, tu as raison. Cela se trouve, Sakura n'y est pour rien. Une autre personne s'en sert peut-être comme bouc émissaire. Je veux bien essayer d'effacer les dernières semaines de ma mémoire et de l'aider à passer ce mauvais cap. Cependant, si je la surprends à te faire du mal ou à interférer avec ton bonheur, amie ou pas, elle n'existera plus pour moi.

\- Je pense que c'est tout ce que je peux espérer de ta part, Tenten, souffla Hinata, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de t'avoir auprès de moi.

\- Je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien," lui fit un clin d'oeil cette dernière.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient avec tendresse, des sanglots arrivèrent à leurs oreilles. Elles virent alors Ino s'essuyer les yeux pour essuyer ses larmes qui venaient de rouler sur ses joues. Toutes les filles se levèrent et l'entourèrent en lui demandant les raisons d'une telle réaction.

"- Je suis juste soulagée. Mes nerfs ont lâché. Je te remercie Hinata et vous toutes d'accorder une nouvelle chance à Sakura. J'aimerai tant retrouver celle que j'ai connue au jardin d'enfant et je ne savais pas comment lui faire entendre raison. Peut-être qu'avec votre aide, j'y arriverai. Merci, vraiment.

\- C'est normal, Ino. C'est nous qui devrions te présenter nos excuses, parla Temari. Nous n'avions pas vu que tu en souffrais.

\- Je suis comme Sakura. Je cache souvent tout en moi. C'est sûrement une erreur. Je vous promets de vous confier mes tourments à l'avenir. Je reconnais que Naruto a eu raison de dire un jour de match lors de notre dernière année de terminal que c'est ensemble que nous sommes plus forts, affirma Ino qui reprenait doucement son calme.

\- Et oui, parfois, notre blondinet national peut être très philosophique quand il s'y met, plaisanta Temari. Mais il reste tout de même baka sur les bords."

Toutes rirent de bon coeur alors que Saï fit son entrée dans le salon de thé. Voyant sa petite-amie ainsi entourée, les yeux larmoyants, il sut qu'elle avait pleuré. Inquiet, il se précipita vers elle. Il espérait que ce n'était rien de grave, surtout que normalement, elle aurait du être avec Sakura qui n'était pas présente. La rose lui avait-elle dit quelque chose de blessant avant de l'abandonner ? Bien qu'il avait apprécié la Haruno un temps et avait presque compris l'amitié qui les liait ensemble, Saï ne supportait pas de voir Sakura se servir d'Ino comme mouchoir. De plus, savoir qu'elle pourrait empêcher Naruto de vivre le même bonheur que le sien ne l'aidait pas à lui faire confiance. Il avait aussi une dette. En effet, son ami blond fut celui qui lui avait montré que l'amour ne lui était pas interdit et qu'il pouvait lui aussi le ressentir. Le voyant angoissé, Ino lui sourit et le rassura.

"- Tout va bien Saï. Je t'expliquerai tout quand nous serons seuls.

\- D'accord, si tu le souhaites.

\- Puisque tu es là, il est sûrement l'heure pour notre petite soirée en amoureux. Si tu le permets, j'aimerai passer chez moi avant pour prendre quelques affaires et me changer.

\- Très bien, alors allons-y," l'invita Saï en lui tendant la main.

La saisissant, Ino se tourna vers ses amies et les salua en leur souhaitant de passer une bonne soirée également. Elle les enlaça une par une en restant un peu plus longtemps dans les bras d'Hinata qui en eut le souffle coupé. Cette dernière l'entendit la remercier encore dans un murmure. Quand arriva le tour à Temari, celle-ci lui souhaita bonne chance pour son petit projet coquin. Ino en rougit tellement que Saï s'enquérit de son état. La Yamanaka fit son possible pour éluder la question en lui parlant d'une surprise qu'elle lui avait concocté pour la soirée. Ce fut sur des questions et des hypothèses sur sa nature, que le futur artiste peintre accompagna sa petite-amie jusqu'à sa voiture, nouvellement achetée. Le couple quitta alors les lieux sous le regard amusé et taquin des autres jeunes femmes.

"- J'espère que tout se passera bien pour elle, pria Hinata. Elle semblait tout de même assez nerveuse.

\- Mais oui, fit Temari. Je suis certaine que Saï n'en reviendra pas et qu'il se montrera des plus doux. La nervosité est tout à fait normale. Nous l'avons toutes été. Tu le seras aussi car l'inconnu et la douleur peuvent impressionner et parfois effrayer. Cependant quand on aime et qu'on se sent prête, on arrive à passer outre, surtout si le partenaire se montre prévenant et à l'écoute. La confiance doit être de mise. Saï et Ino s'aiment, se font confiance et se respectent. Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûre."

A ce discours, toutes les amies d'Hinata hochèrent la tête montrant qu'elles étaient d'accord avec elle. Toutes n'étaient plus vierges, Matsuri ayant offert sa virginité à Gaara au cours de l'année. Hinata en fut gênée de l'être encore à son âge sans pour autant en perdre la fierté. Elle n'avait aucune honte à avoir. Elle désirait juste pouvoir vivre ce moment avec celui qu'elle aimait et c'était Naruto. Maintenant, devait-elle suivre les conseils de Temari ? Oui, elle l'avait affirmée elle-même devant Juugo, mais combien de temps résistera-t-elle s'il lui fait des déclarations enflammées ? Enfin, il fallait déjà que les deux se pardonnent les conséquences du quiproquo qui les avait encore séparés. Les jeunes femmes continuèrent leur conversation pendant une heure avant de se décider à rentrer chacune chez elle. Hinata appela donc Ko, préférant prendre la voiture plutôt que les transports en commun. A cette heure assez tardive de l'après-midi et l'influence dans le bus, elle avait peur de tomber sur une main baladeuse.

Elle n'attendit pas très longtemps et fut rapidement chez elle où elle aida la cuisinière à préparer le repas. Durant ce dernier, son père s'enquit de sa journée et contre toute attente, il fut heureux de constater que sa fille avait passé un bon moment. Elle était beaucoup plus détendue et semblait être sortie de la nuit qui l'accompagnait depuis quelques jours. Curieux, il lui en demanda la raison. Quelque peu surprise par l'intérêt paternel, Hinata satisfaisa sa curiosité, se sentant plus proche de lui de jour en jour. Hiashi fut très attentif et la félicita de la maturité dont elle faisait preuve vis-à-vis de son amie Sakura, même s'il regrettait qu'elle n'en ait pas fait preuve face à Naruto. Elle lui avait en effet raconté les événements qui s'étaient passés avec celui-ci et les discussions qu'elle avait eues avec Neji et les autres. Blessée par ses paroles, sa fille lui parla alors des photos, excusant son attitude.

Hiashi voulut les récupérer pour les faire analyser mais n'en voyant pas l'utilité, elle préféra refuser déclarant que l'affaire était maintenant terminée. Le chef de famille n'insista pas. Hinata était maintenant majeure et il devait prendre en compte son avis, surtout si cela concernait son avenir propre. De plus, ce n'était qu'en prenant de l'expérience et en commettant des erreurs qu'elle ne pourra que grandir. Sa responsabilité en tant que père était de la mettre en garde et de faire en sorte que les conséquences de ses actes ne soient pas un danger pour la famille et pour elle-même. Cela n'avait pas été très facile pour lui de passer de l'autorité parentale stricte à la communication. Iruka lui avait été d'une grande aide pour le comprendre et après de longues discussions que les deux hommes avaient eu ensemble. Cela s'était déroulé au moment où Naruto dut combattre ses démons et qu'Hinata était présente auprès de lui pour lui apporter soutien et écoute.

Hiashi lui conseilla donc d'enregistrer les images dans un fichier, au cas où d'autres éléments étaient mis en lumière. En effet, il était persuadé tout comme Neji et les autres qu'une personne avait voulu la manipuler. Cependant, il n'en fit pas part à sa fille, gardant cette mise en garde dans un coin de sa tête. Hinata était en cette soirée si bien et presque heureuse, ainsi que plus confiante dans l'avenir qu'il ne voulut pas détruire cet état d'esprit. Peut-être pourra-t-il y jeter un coup d'oeil plus tard ? Si quelqu'un en voulait à sa fille, il était de son devoir de veiller sur les trésors que sa défunte épouse lui avait laissé. Heureusement, Hinata y consentit et confia une clé USB au coffre-fort de la maison avant de se préparer pour aller dormir. Le lendemain, elle devait reprendre le chemin de l'université.

Cependant, Hiashi fit une petite erreur sur les pensées de son aînée. La confiance n'habitait pas tout à fait son coeur. Une angoisse y était née depuis qu'elle avait réalisé son erreur. Et si Naruto ne lui pardonnait pas son désir de le fuir ? Et s'il ne voulait pas comprendre que ce n'était qu'un malentendu et qu'elle l'avait vraiment cru épris de Sakura ? Et si elle s'était trompée sur cette dernière et qu'elle en souffrera par la suite ? Hinata tournait dans son lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Elle y parvint quand elle se rappela que son bien aimé, enfin futur bien aimé si ses prières étaient entendues, était la bienveillance même, malgré un côté assez bourru qu'elle trouvait adorable dans certaines circonstances. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Neji était déterminé à entendre la version de son blond aux yeux bleu et de le mettre en garde contre cet individu qui avait tout engendré entre eux.

Pour l'heure, le Hyuga était entrain de ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre au sein de l'école préparatoire. Durant cette activité des plus passionnantes, son esprit vagabonda vers Tenten. Les images des instants d'avant son départ lui revinrent en mémoire. Alors que sa cousine était chez Naruto, il s'était saisi de sa petite-amie telle une princesse et s'était dirigé vers son appartement que Hiashi avait mis à sa disposition au sein du domaine. Se positionnant devant son lit, le jeune homme avait reposé son aimée sur ses pieds. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Neji s'était emparé avidement des lèvres de Tenten. Lui quémandant dans la seconde l'entrée, il avait fait virevolter sa langue, caressant la sienne, visitant cette antre humide et chaude.

La jeune femme avait même eu un peu de mal à suivre le rythme. Puis petit à petit, le baiser était devenu plus sensuel et plus doux à la fois. Les deux amoureux s'étaient dévorés passionnément, s'embrassant dans une tendre danse. Tenten n'avait plus su où donner de la tête. Son esprit s'était vidé à chaque seconde. Son corps avait frissonné même à tel point qu'elle avait commencé à gémir entre ses dents alors qu'une certaine humidité s'était faite sentir entre ses cuisses. Pantelante et en manque d'air, elle s'écarta de son amoureux, les jambes la soutenant à peine. Heureux de son état, Neji prit la parole quelque peu essoufflé par leur échange.

"- Satisfaite, mademoiselle ? Suis-je toujours aussi retenu que vous le pensiez ?

\- Oh tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour," avait rougi Tenten, en se précipitant dans les bras de son amant, les faisant basculer tout deux sur le matelas.

Leurs vêtements s'étaient envolés alors que des gémissements s'étaient élevés dans l'air sous l'assaut de caresses connaissant les points sensibles de leur partenaire. S'en était suivi un ébat des plus passionnés qui les firent visiter un monde féerique où le couple était les seuls à exister.

Sortant de ses pensées, Neji ne put qu'être satisfait de ses adieux à sa petite amie. Il lui avait laissé un souvenir mémorable selon lui. Enfin, pour le moment, il avait une chose à accomplir avant d'aller se coucher. Sortant de sa chambre préparatoire, il déambula dans les couloirs en direction de celle de Naruto. Sur le chemin, il croisa Shino et le mit aussi au courant. Il lui proposa de l'accompagner afin d'avoir un autre témoignage à fournir à l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles entrain d'écouter le morceau de violon d'Hinata. Sasuke, qui était avec lui, entendit des coups à la porte. En effet, les dortoirs de l'internat étaient équipés de chambre pouvant accueillir deux résidents. Les deux frères de coeur n'ayant pas désiré se séparer en partageaient une.

Sortant de sa lecture et entendant une nouvelle fois les coups, l'Uchiwa se résigna à se lever. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que Naruto s'en occupe, vu comment il était absorbé par sa musique, les yeux fermés sur ses songes. Posant sa littérature sur la table qui trônait non loin de la fenêtre, il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Neji et Shino. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de paroles pour comprendre que ce n'était pas lui qu'on visitait. L'Uchiwa les invita donc à rentrer et après avoir balancé son ouvrage, qu'il avait reprit en main, sur la tête du concerné, l'incita à se lever.

"- Hé, baka, tu as de la visite.

\- Mais ça ne va pas la tête. Tu as failli me fracasser le crâne avec ton livre, grogna Naruto, la main posée sur la bosse qui commençait à se former. Et puis quelle visite ?

\- Bonsoir Naruto.

\- Neji, Shino, vous êtes arrivés. Pas trop dur la route, leur demanda le blond d'un ton où les deux visiteurs pouvaient sentir une certaine gêne, contrairement à son habitude.

\- Cela a été, lui répondit le Hyuga alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise, imité par Shino. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de notre voyage de retour ici que je suis venu te voir.

\- Je m'en doute, baissa les yeux Naruto qui avait une petite idée du sujet qu'ils allaient aborder tous. C'est Hinata n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, elle m'a tout racontée et...

\- Et elle ne veut plus me voir, je sais, murmura désespéré l'Uzumaki, le coupant. Elle a été des plus claires, ainsi que ton oncle... Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de t'envoyer pour me le rappeler... Selon lui, je suis indigne d'elle... Tu pourras lui dire que je ne compte pas abandonner et que je lui montrerai ce que je vaux vraiment. Je suis sur qu'il existe une explication et...

\- Naruto, tu veux bien écouter Neji jusqu'au bout, lui assigna Sasuke en lui cognant encore une fois l'arrière de la tête du plat de la main. Tu m'as promis, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Oui, papa, ironisa son frère de coeur, lui tirant un froncement de sourcils.

\- Toujours à plaisanter à ce que je vois mais tu ne pourras me méprendre, le défia Neji. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade pour cacher ton réel ressenti.

-Pourquoi faut-il que je sois entouré des deux plus grands génies de cette école ? Se lamenta Naruto d'un ton moqueur, dans le but de ne pas se laisser gagner par la tension qui commençait à se faire sentir.

\- Enfin bref, à ce que je vois, Hinata n'a pas réussi dans son entreprise de te rejoindre pour te parler avant ton départ.

\- Quoi ?! Hinata a essayé de me voir ?! Tu en ais sûr ?

\- Plus que sûr, elle est partie en trombe un peu avant onze heures. Elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi mais il n'était pas difficile de le deviner vu que nous discourions Tenten, Hinata et moi de ce qui c'est passé la veille."

A cette information, Naruto baissa les yeux et se rappela alors du mirage qu'il avait cru voir dans son rétroviseur. Si Neji disait vrai alors ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas... n'était pas une illusion troublant ses yeux. Hinata était réellement entrain de courir après la voiture dans l'espoir de s'entretenir avec lui. Alors pourquoi avait-elle disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue à sa vue ? Une seule explication possible était une chute, la cachant derrière une voiture garée. A cet instant, il s'en voulut d'avoir raté cette occasion de régler leur différent. Il se prit les cheveux entre ses mains et le fit savoir.

"- Ce n'est pas possible mais quel crétin. Je l'ai vue dans mon rétro mais pensant que c'était une image de mon esprit, je ne me suis pas arrêté. Mais quel crétin !

\- Ca, on le savait déjà, affirma Sasuke. Tu n'avais pas besoin de nous le préciser.

\- Oh ça va, hein ! Tu pourrais compatir, faux frère," l'attaqua Naruto en le fixant méchamment.

Une petite querelle s'engagea entre les deux meilleurs amis devant le regard blasé de Neji et Shino. Cependant, le Hyuga perdit assez rapidement patience et décida d'intervenir en se levant dans l'intention évidente de s'en aller.

"- Vous pouvez vous calmer. J'aimerai régler cette affaire avant le zénith de la lune. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais on reprend les cours demain, je vous signale. Je ne voudrai pas que les événements nous plombent cette année charnière. Si tu ne veux pas connaître ce qu'Hinata m'a rapporté et des raisons de son attitude à ton égard, nous repartons vers notre chambre, Shino et moi.

\- Non, non, reste, s'empressa de l'arrêter Naruto. Je veux savoir.

\- Très bien, se résout le petit ami de Tenten, en reprenant sa place. Cependant, avant de t'instruire de ce que je sais, j'ai une requête à te formuler.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Demanda le blond, plein d'espoir.

\- Que tu me donnes ta version des faits qui se sont déroulés dans la journée d'hier," lui répondit le cousin d'Hinata.

Naruto s'assit correctement sur le matelas de son lit et appuyant les coudes sur ses genoux, il raconta le déroulement de la veille, de ce jour qui avait en quelques heures détruits ses espérances. A la fin de son récit, il attendit la réaction de Neji. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés alors que de son côté Shino réfléchissait. Il avait aussi hâte d'entendre de son voisin aux yeux blancs des explications. Bien qu'il n'ait qu'un bref résumé de la situation par ce dernier et maintenant par Naruto, le collectionneur d'insectes tropicaux était impatient d'en connaître les aboutissants. Il se préoccupait du bien être de son amie d'enfance, une soeur pour lui qui était fils unique. Il refusait qu'une personne lui fasse du mal, même si celle-ci appartenait à son groupe d'amis. Il était évident pour lui que quelqu'un s'était glissé entre les deux tourtereaux. L'Aburame voulait le bonheur d'Hinata tout comme Kiba qui en avait pincé un peu pour elle à l'adolescence mais la sachant éprise du blondinet, il avait fini par la voir comme un membre de sa nombreuse famille.

De plus, les deux complices aimaient leur liberté et se voyaient mal avoir la corde au cou alors que leur douce colombe aux cheveux bleutés était une éternelle romantique. Rester les séducteurs de ses dames leur convenait parfaitement, tant qu'elles étaient consentantes, et célibataires. Ils mettaient un point d'honneur à ne pas courtiser les compagnes d'autrui et à ne pas briser un couple. Ils s'assuraient également que leur conquête ait parfaitement compris qu'il ne fallait rien espérer d'eux qu'un moment de plaisir. Ce temps pouvait durer une soirée comme plusieurs semaines mais sans plus d'engagement de leur part. A eux deux, Kiba et Shino réunissaient un beau palmarès. Tout le monde avait cru que Sasuke en détenait le record du fait de sa popularité mais c'était totalement faux et maintenant tous savaient pourquoi. L'Aburame sortit de ses réflexions quand la voix de Neji se fit de nouveau entendre.

"- Je vois. Donc Sakura a encore tenté de te convaincre que ta place était à ses côtés et ne veut pas se contenter de ton amitié. Elle veut plus et a essayé de t'embrasser mais tu as refusé ses avances. Puis, tu as appris par Sasuke qu'Hinata était rentrée de son voyage. Tu t'es empressé d'aller chez elle dans l'intention de la voir mais elle t'a repoussé, sans te donner d'explication. Dans une lettre, elle pense dur comme fer que tu es avec Sakura. C'est bien ça ?

\- En gros, oui, confirma le blond en soufflant.

\- Naruto, j'ai besoin de savoir pour pouvoir t'aider, insista Neji. Hinata, est-ce la fille que tu aimes ou en aimes-tu une autre ?

\- Je... je ne peux répondre à ta question, avoua l'amoureux transi en rougissant. Pas que je ne connaisse pas la réponse à ta question. Je souhaite juste me confesser à elle en premier. J'avais l'intention de le faire hier mais elle ne m'a pas laissé une minute pour le lui annoncer. Mais comment a-t-elle pu penser que je sortais avec Sakura ?

\- Hinata vous a vus dans la rue quand celle-ci a essayé de t'embrasser, lui raconta Neji. Elle était sortie pour te rendre des affaires, je crois. Malheureusement, pensant que cela confirmait ses pires craintes, elle n'a pas voulu rester plus longtemps et elle a fui avant de te voir repousser Sakura."

Une fois de plus, Naruto eut le souffle coupé par cette information. Au moment de cette tentative de Sakura, l'image d'Hinata détruite, essayant de faire bonne figure malgré son envie évidente de pleurer lui revint en mémoire. Cependant, il était incapable de définir si c'était la réalité ou une construction de son esprit qui l'avait mis en garde. Il ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion que Sasuke accaparât l'attention calmement.

"- Attends, tu insinues qu'Hinata croyait déjà que Naruto était avec Sakura, bien avant cette tentative de baiser. Comment ?"

A cette question, Neji raconta alors l'histoire des photos que sa cousine avait reçues durant son absence et qui avait retardée son retour parmi eux. Pour appuyer ses dires, le Huyga en montra quelques une qu'il avait réussi à transférer dans son propre téléphone alors qu'Hinata se préparait dans le but de rejoindre Naruto. Les trois autres garçons furent horrifiés d'un tel stratagème. L'Uzumaki avait donc la confirmation qu'une personne avait joué un rôle pour le contrecarrer dans ses projets, mais qui ?

"- Donc nos soupçons d'une manigance sont confirmés. As-tu une idée de l'auteur de ces clichés, s'enquiert l'Uchiwa, vu que Naruto digérait la nouvelle.

\- Je n'ai que des hypothèses mais aucunes preuves. Cela peut-être le père d'un des prétendants d'Hinata. Beaucoup de chefs d'entreprise veulent créer un partenariat solide avec mon oncle. Certains d'entre eux pensent certainement qu'un mariage renforceraient leur lien commercial ou à travers l'héritage de ma cousine, avoir la main mise sur ses parts dans l'entreprise familiale. Naruto et leur futur couple contrarient sûrement leur plan.

\- Si c'est ça, comment sont-ils au courant de ce triangle amoureux ? Demanda à son tour Shino. Ces prétendants seraient d'anciens camarades de lycée ou ceux de l'université peut-être.

\- C'est tout à fait possible. Rien n'a été secret. Appartenant à de grandes familles, nous sommes souvent au centre des regards, argumenta Neji, appuyé par Sasuke. Et puis, n'oublie pas internet et les réseaux sociaux. Je crois que les filles y sont assez actives, surtout Sakura. Elles ont très bien pu y vider un peu leur sac.

\- Tu penses que quelqu'un à payer une sorte de détective privé pour prendre des photographies pouvant faire croire à Hinata que j'étais déjà en couple, se réveilla Naruto. Je suis atterré mais étrangement, je me sens... soulagé car j'ai encore toutes mes chances.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça à ta place. Certes, ce malentendu a été découvert mais qui sait ce que l'instigateur pourrait envisager s'il constate que son plan a échoué, prévint Neji, toujours aussi pragmatique. Peut-être devrais-tu prendre patience et quelques distances avec Hinata, le temps que nous découvrions le ou les responsables ?

\- Ma raison me pousse à être d'accord avec toi Neji, mais... mon coeur me dicte le contraire. Elle a tellement attendu et souffert par ma faute que je ne sais pas si elle aura le courage de continuer ainsi, surtout sans explications. Je ne voudrai pas l'inquiéter davantage, lui fit remarquer le blond. Et puis, de mon côté, pourrais-je patienter encore longtemps ? Dès que je vois Hinata, je n'ai qu'une envie, la serrer contre moi et ne plus la lâcher.

\- Même si c'est pour sa propre sécurité, intervint Shino. Surtout que le danger peut être plus proche que nous le croyons.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Shino, demanda Sasuke.

\- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à être naïf, Neji et toi, contrairement à Naruto, continua-t-il. Désolé Naruto mais tu ne peux pas le nier.

\- Mouais, se vexa quelque peu ce dernier.

\- Neji a parlé de plusieurs hypothèses : une famille envieuse, aux dents longues ou un arriviste qui a soif de pouvoir ou de scandale... Cependant, il en existe une autre et je suis certain que vous y avez pensé sans oser le dire. N'est-ce pas Sasuke, Neji ?

\- Et quelle est-elle, vu que j'ai besoin de vos lumières en la matière, ironisa l'Uzumaki, toujours en boudant.

\- Sakura, elle-même." lâcha l'Aburame.

Cette réponse laissa sans voix Naruto. Il regarda son meilleur ami ainsi que le cousin d'Hinata et constata que Shino avait raison. Tout en eux lui montrait qu'en effet, ils y avaient songé. En baissant les yeux, il se mit à son tour à réfléchir. C'était vrai qu'elle en avait le mobile et les moyens également pour faire réaliser des retouches ou engager quelqu'un. Ses parents gagnaient plus qu'aisément leur vie, mettant énormément de côté pour elle. Elle avait eu aussi l'opportunité de faire les photos, puisque la plupart était d'elle et avec elle. Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser. Sakura serait-elle capable d'aller jusqu'à le calomnier ainsi qu'elle même pour arriver à ses fins ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Elle était plus qu'insistante mais delà à imaginer ce genre de plan, il y a un monde. Cependant,...

"- J'avoue y avoir aussi songé, en me souvenant du comportement de Sakura pendant les vacances. Elle semblait, et encore hier, tellement sûr d'elle que je finisse par lui revenir que... je l'ai soupçonnée pendant un court instant.

\- Tu m'étonnes parfois, tu le sais ça, fit Sasuke, en sortant cette boutade.

\- Très drôle, Sas'ke, bouda encore Naruto avant de redevenir sérieux. Cependant, j'aimerai croire que Sakura n'y ait pour rien dans cette affaire. Elle ne peut se montrer aussi puérile et cruelle, tout de même. Nous sommes ses amis et non ses ennemis. Je me charge de lui faire comprendre définitivement qu'elle n'a plus rien à espérer de ma part, sauf mon amitié. Elle finira par l'accepter et laissera alors Hinata tranquille, j'en suis sûr.

\- Vous faites vraiment la paire, ma cousine et toi, souffla Neji. Tenten m'a rapportée qu'elle a tenu presque le même discours. Les filles ont décidé de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et de lui donner une chance en absence de preuves. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais nous n'y pouvons rien, vu la distance entre Konoha et ici, à part leur faire confiance.

\- Nous pouvons toujours rester vigilant. Je vais prévenir Kiba pour qu'il veille sur Hinata, proposa Shino. Il pourra nous tenir au courant.

\- Pourquoi pas mais pas de trop près hein," précisa Naruto.

Cette demande fit sourire ses amis qui en détectaient une certaine jalousie en lui. Les jeunes hommes continuèrent à parler entre eux pendant au moins une heure avant que Neji et Shino se décident à rejoindre leurs pénates. Durant la conversation, le Hyuga les informa que son oncle allait sûrement entreprendre une enquête sur ses collaborateurs ou ses concurrents pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux était impliqué dans cette affaire. Au moment de partir, le petit ami de Tenten serra la main du blond avec une telle force que ce dernier compris sans qu'un seul mot soit prononcé qu'il avait intérêt à prendre soin de sa cousine. L'Uzumaki réalisa donc que Neji n'avait aucunement besoin de lui pour savoir qu'il était amoureux d'Hinata. Quand à Shino, il attendit que le Hyuga s'éloigne pour s'adresser à Naruto.

"- J'espère pour toi que tu ne joues pas avec Hinata et ses espérances. Je te préviens, tu n'auras pas à craindre que la colère de Neji. Kiba et moi te feront regretter d'être né si tu lui fais du mal. Elle t'a suffisamment pleuré... Autre chose, je suis du même avis que Neji. Tu devrais être sûr qu'Hinata ne soit plus la cible de conspiration avant de te lancer. Pense à sa sécurité mais également à la tienne. Elle ne s'en remettra pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Naruto, ayant compris que Shino avait aussi deviné. Hinata est ma priorité, je te le promets.

\- Bien. A demain en cours," le salua l'Aburame dans une poignée de main.

Quand les deux visiteurs partirent, Naruto fit les cent pas dans sa chambre sous le regard de Sasuke. Ce dernier comprit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir et hyperactif qu'il était, il avait parfois besoin de marcher pour cela. Ne désirant pas souffrir de migraine et de tournis à force de le voir passer devant lui, le ténébreux préféra d'aller prendre une douche et de se coucher. Quand à l'Uzumaki, il avait le cœur léger de savoir qu'au final, les sentiments d'Hinata étaient encore d'actualité. La situation s'était à la fois simplifiée et complexifiée. Son ami aux yeux blancs avait peut-être raison. Il fallait qu'il s'assure que la jeune femme ne risquait rien à être avec lui. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que Hiashi Hyuga est terminé son enquête écartant les prétendants. A l'idée que d'autres hommes puissent convoiter celle qu'il aimait, une fureur l'envahit. Elle était à lui et à personne d'autres. Réalisant sa pensée et sa possessivité, il réussit à enfouir sa colère au plus profond de lui. Hinata n'était pas un trophée et elle était libre comme tout à chacun.

De plus, l'insinuation du chef de la famille Hyuga ne cessait pas de le hanter. Il avait insinué que des hommes plus dignes que lui avaient fait des propositions de mariage. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose tant qu'il était à l'internat pour le contredire, à part se battre et étudier au maximum pour obtenir une bonne place sociale et professionnelle. En plus de vouloir dépasser le statut de son père ou du moins de l'égalé, il avait maintenant un autre objectif à atteindre : prouver qu'il était digne d'Hinata et qu'elle n'aurait pas à rougir à se tenir à ses côtés. Naruto savait que la jeune femme ne prenait pas en compte ce genre de critère puisqu'elle l'avait aimé alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple orphelin désargenté. Cependant, afin d'obtenir la bénédiction de son père, il devait montrer à ce dernier qu'il offrira à sa fille des conditions de vie plus qu'acceptable et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour son avenir.

D'un coup, le blond réalisa qu'il s'imaginait déjà marier avec Hinata alors qu'il était encore loin de former un couple. Encore une fois, son impatience lui faisait mettre la charrue avant les boeufs. Il en rougit. Bien qu'il était encore jeune et de surcroît puceau, il désirait depuis longtemps fonder sa propre famille, ainsi qu'aimer et être aimé. L'Uzumaki souffla quelque peu sachant qu'il se devait de régler le problème de Sakura en tout premier lieu. Il la savait têtue mais surtout enclin à rester dans le passé comme le lui avait appris Sasuke. Penser à elle lui fit ressortir cette histoire de photos. La supposition de Shino ne manquait pas de le titiller. Et si Sakura avait tout orchestré, serait-elle capable d'aller plus loin ? Prendre ses distances avec Hinata, la mettrait-elle à l'abri de leur amie ? Voulant connaître la version de la rose, il prit son téléphone et malgré l'heure avancée de la soirée composa son numéro.

A Konoha, Sakura était chez elle entrain de ruminer sa rencontre avec les autres jeunes femmes. Cela la travaillait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'était couchée tôt pensant que Morphée apaiserait ses tourments et sa douleur de s'être vue ainsi juger mais surtout rejeter une énième fois par Naruto. Ce n'était qu'un crétin ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, certes beau et riche mais un crétin. D'un côté, elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu et de ne pas avoir profité du temps passé pour l'alpaguer. De l'autre, Sasuke avait habité tellement son coeur qu'elle n'en était pas responsable au final. Elle n'avait pas à ressentir le moindre regret, et certainement pas celui d'avoir dénigré le blond au profit du ténébreux. Elle devait le reconnaître, que même si elle avait tracé un trait sur ce dernier, il envahissait encore son coeur, malgré sa résolution d'avoir Naruto. Elle les aimait tous les deux. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle se persuadait, pourtant quelque chose sonnait faux en elle.

Sakura souffla encore une fois pour repousser cette idée. Le fait qu'Ino lui avait préféré Saï lui restait aussi au travers de la gorge. Cependant, elle comprenait et eut tout de même un peu de remord à s'être montrée aussi sarcastique avec sa meilleure amie. Elle se promit d'aller la voir pour s'excuser le lendemain. Les deux soeurs de coeur s'étaient données rendez-vous devant le salon de thé pour aller ensemble sur le campus. Sa seule excuse était son énervement engendré par les paroles et l'accusation de ses autres amies. Il était vrai qu'elle avait un comportement exécrable en ce moment et qu'elle avait du mal à le freiner. Elle voulait bien le reconnaître, mais la faute à qui ? A Hinata qui lui volait Naruto. En songeant à la Huyga, la fureur refit surface en son coeur. Finalement, ce qu'il l'avait autant énervé n'était pas les paroles dures de Temari ou de Karui ou encore de Tenten mais le fait que la douce et innocente Hinata l'ait autant défendue. La rose aurait dû lui être reconnaissante mais non, un sentiment contraire prenait le dessus.

En plus de cela, cette histoire de photos l'avait encore éloignée un peu plus de Naruto, elle le sentait. Bien qu'Hinata l'ait repoussé ayant cru les clichés, Sakura ne pouvait retourner cette opportunité inespérée à son profit propre. Si sa soit-disante amie aux yeux violacés avait compris que c'était un coup monté, il était à parier que c'était le cas aussi du blond, surtout que Neji étudiait dans la même prépa. Le cousin surprotecteur a certainement dû le mettre au courant. A tous les coups, Hinata jouaient la pauvre victime, attendrissant le coeur généreux de Naruto qui ne voyait que du feu. Cependant, la rose ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement. Ce fut là-dessus que Sakura attendit son téléphone sonnée. Le prenant pour identifier l'émetteur, un petit sourire illumina son visage.

"- Bonsoir, Naruto, décrocha-t-elle d'un ton mielleux. Que me vaut ton appel tardif ? Tu veux peut-être reprendre où nous en étions hier.

-...

\- Je te l'ai dit je n'abandonnerai pas. Tant que tu es libre, rien ne m'interdit d'espérer et de tout faire pour t'avoir.

-...

\- Alors tu es au courant des photos. Je les ai vues également. Tu ne trouves pas que nous formerions un magnifique couple tous les deux.

\- ...

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-...

\- Quoi ?! Toi aussi, tu penses que je suis la responsable de ces clichés. Mais qu'avez-vous tous à me croire aussi... aussi machiavélique ? J'ai eu droit à l'accusation des filles et maintenant c'est ton tour. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter autant de préjugés ? Je m'y attendais un peu de ces hypocrites mais pas de toi... certainement pas de toi.

-...

\- Je veux bien reconnaître que j'ai un peu fourni le bâton pour me faire battre par mon comportement. Cependant, je pensais que tu me connaissais. Je me suis visiblement trompée. Dis tout de suite que tu as pris ces photos comme prétexte pour m'effacer de ta vie et me préférer Hinata.

-...

\- Je ne demande qu'à te croire, Naruto, mais cela me fait mal que tu puisses penser à m'accuser. Jamais je n'aurai fait quelque chose de ce genre. Peut-être quand j'étais une jeune adolescente sans expérience mais plus maintenant. J'ai appris la leçon après Shion, quoi que tu puisses en juger, ainsi qu'Iruka.

-...

\- Je vais te le dire qu'une seule fois. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces photos. J'ai envoyé des selfies. De cela, je veux bien le reconnaître mais rien d'ambiguë, enfin selon moi. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Hinata s'est méprise et n'a pas su interpréter les images à leur juste représentation.

-...

\- Hinata me croit elle au moins, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

-...

\- Ecoute, Naruto, je suis fatiguée. Toute cette histoire m'a épuisée alors je vais te souhaiter une bonne nuit et te laisser méditer sur tout ça. J'espère te revoir dans de meilleures dispositions la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons. Mais sache ceci, ton accusation me fait mal, très mal."

Là-dessus, Sakura raccrocha sans laisser à Naruto le temps d'en placer une. Elle éclata en sanglots, ses nerfs ayant lâchés. Elle se sentait si seule et abandonnée comme lorsqu'elle était au jardin d'enfants, avant sa rencontre d'avec Ino. Celle-ci l'avait défendue et montrée une autre façon de se voir. La rose avait été souvent persécutée et moquée à cause de son grand front et de la couleur de ses cheveux. La Yamanaka l'avait abordée un jour qu'elle pleurait comme ce soir. Après avoir attaché d'un ruban sa mèche qui cachait le haut de son visage, elle lui avait appris à s'accepter comme elle était en faisant fi des commentaires d'autrui. Ainsi, Sakura fit de sa différence une force et devint une fille à fort caractère. Les deux meilleures amies ne s'étaient alors pratiquement jamais quittées. Cependant, maintenant, Saï se trouvait entre elles. C'était pourquoi elle avait besoin de Naruto, pour ne pas être seule puisque que Sasuke était avec Juugo. Ce fut là-dessus que Sakura réussit à s'endormir, ses dernières résistances absorbées par les larmes.

De son côté, Naruto avait le regard fixé sur son téléphone devenu muet. Il s'en voulait d'avoir osé lui poser la question au vu de sa réaction. Il avait bien entendu qu'il l'avait blessée. Au début de la conversation, la rose l'avait quelque peu énervé à insister et à croire qu'il l'appelait pour revenir sur sa parole. Son énervement fut tel qu'il ne mit pas de pincette quand il a abordé la question des photos. Il repensa à sa formulation : "si tu es capable de tout faire, tu es aussi capable d'envoyer des images mensongères sur toi et moi à Hinata pour l'écarter." Sa colère avait encore augmenté à l'allusion d'un couple entre elle et lui. C'est là qu'il lui avait balancé ses soupçons sur sa culpabilité. Visiblement, Sakura l'avait très mal pris faisant appel au jugement de la Hyuga pour appuyer sa négation sur sa contribution à cette manigance. Cependant, pouvait-il la croire ? Ses arguments tenaient la route pourtant. Certaines photos avaient été retouchée et Hinata avait très bien pu se méprendre toute seule. Naruto resta ainsi jusqu'au retour de Sasuke.

"- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Naruto, demanda ce dernier.

\- J'ai appelé Sakura pour savoir si elle a quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire de photo.

\- Et qu'a-t-elle répondu ? Qu'elle n'en est que le bouc émissaire ?

\- En quelque sorte," lui répondit le blond.

Celui-ci lui raconta alors toute la conversation dans les moindres détails. Sasuke l'écouta en silence, essayant d'analyser toutes les informations afin de pouvoir lui apporter son aider.

"- Sakura fut vraiment peinée par mes soupçons sur sa responsabilité dans cette affaire. Je crois qu'elle était à la limite de pleurer. Je n'ai comme excuse que son comportement invivable du moment et son insistance mal placée qui sévient depuis ton retour. Je crois que je suis allé trop loin en lui rappelant qu'elle ait un peu coupable de nous fournir de nombreux prétextes à la penser impliquée.

\- Il est vrai que nous ne pouvons pas l'accuser sans preuves. Tu as été fort mais elle a besoin de l'entendre même si cela lui fait mal, affirma l'Uchiwa.

\- Peut-être, mais, maintenant, elle pense que je me sers de ces photos pour l'écarter de ma vie. J'ai bien essayé lui faire comprendre que cela n'était pas vrai et qu'elle en fera toujours parti en tant qu'amie mais je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas cru.

\- Cela, je n'en doute pas puisque ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut de toi, continua Sasuke. Naruto, tu ne vois pas qu'elle se sert de tes cordes sensibles pour t'atteindre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- A ce que j'ai compris, Sakura a retourné tes accusations contre toi en te faisant culpabiliser de ton attitude envers elle, de l'avoir blessé. Elle te connaît et sait comment te manipuler. Elle a une bonne connaissance de ton point faible : l'empathie dont tu fais preuve envers les autres. Elle a même impliqué Hinata dans la conversation afin de s'en servir pour, à la fois, tout lui mettre sur les épaules et appuyer sa propre innocence.

\- Tu la crois coupable alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, réfuta le ténébreux. Sakura n'est pas aussi mauvaise que ce qu'elle montre en ce moment. De plus, c'est sa parole contre nos convictions personnelles. Nous n'irons pas très loin ainsi. C'est une situation délicate car tu risques soit de perdre Hinata, soit Sakura si nous accusons aveuglément et si cette dernière se refuse à regarder vers l'avant.

\- Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux perdre personne, fit Naruto, en s'attristant à cette probabilité.

\- Je sais, le soutint Sasuke. Cependant, un jour, il te faudra peut-être faire face à un choix. Privilégier ton amitié pour Sakura ou préserver ton amour pour Hinata. Pour la protéger des attaques de l'autre, la possibilité que tu sois obligée d'écarter pendant quelque temps Sakura n'est pas à négliger. Il te faut rester prudent et vigilant.

\- Le pire c'est que tu as sans doute raison, reconnut le blond. Je dois faire attention à sa capacité à me toucher ainsi et à utiliser mes propres armes contre moi. De toute façon, mon choix est déjà fait et tu le sais. Je mettrai tout de même mes forces pour éviter que cette situation arrive. J'ai besoin de croire que Sakura ouvre enfin les yeux.

\- Il faut l'espérer. Il est temps maintenant d'aller dormir car nous devons travailler à notre avenir à partir de demain. Plus que quelques mois avant le concours."

Naruto sourit aux dernières paroles de Sasuke. Il se devait maintenant de se concentrer sur ses études, s'il veut se montrer digne d'Hinata et prouver sa valeur au père de cette dernière. Il partit prendre une douche et au bout de quinze minutes se retrouva sous sa couverture. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à la dame de ses pensées et s'endormit en rêvant d'elle.


	14. Des murmures dans les couloirs

Bonjour à toutes et à tous

Je vous souhaite, certes avec un jour de retard, un joyeux Noël. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Je vais répondre à quelques commentaires. Je vous préviens que mes réponses seront un peu longues. J'aimerai assouvir la curiosité des commentateurs qui m'ont posé des questions ou ont fait quelques remarques.

 **Guest:** c'est peut-être tiré un peu par les cheveux que Naruto n'arrive pas à appeler Hinata mais crois-tu vraiment qu'elle a la force ou l'envie de répondre à son appel vu son état psychologique et la scène qu'elle vient de vivre? De plus, la gêne peut être un véritable frein à la communication.

 **Scorpon:** merci pour ta soif des détails. J'ai corrigé la faute que tu m'as signalée. De plus, tu as raison de dire que Naruto et Hinata n'ont pas fini de souffrir, mais mon premier chapitre n'a aucun sens.

 **Streema:** Je te remercie pour ton compliment. Je suis contente de réussir à transmettre la compassion par rapport au sort de Sakura. C'est vrai qu'elle est à plaindre en partie. Cependant, est-elle responsable de tous les malheurs d'Hinata et des photos? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. En tout cas, je compte faire rentrer en scène un autre personnage qui jouera un rôle dans la tentative de suicide d'Hinata. Ce sera l'accumulation de toutes les épreuves que le couple devra surmonter qui la fera entrer encore plus dans les méandres de la souffrance.

 **shuju98 :** Je suis désolée si le moment entre Neji et Tenten ne répond pas à tes attentes. Cependant, il n'était pas prévu à l'origine donc j'ai fait doux et tendre. De plus, mon récit n'est pas un prétexte pour écrire des lemons, tout comme l'histoire de Hime-Lay "Ivresse" qui n'est pas une fanfiction érotique. Cette dernière raconte les souffrances d'un homme trompé par sa femme avec son meilleur ami et d'une jeune femme qui l'aime et qui se retrouve à la place de maîtresse. Celle ne cesse de se poser une question : son amour mérite-t-il d'être traité en objet de vengeance ou peut-elle espérer être aimée en retour ? Hime Lay décrit le dilemme d'un homme perdu entre son épouse qui le fait souffrir, l'obligeant à ne plus être lui-même alors qu'il l'aime encore un peu et son amour naissant pour sa jeune maîtresse. C'est une belle histoire d'amour parsemée de limes mais ces derniers ne sont pas le premier attrait de ce récit, enfin c'est mon avis et je suis sûre que tu le partages. De plus, je n'ai pas besoin d'inspiration pour écrire les lemons, étant moi-même en couple et mère. Je rajouterai que quand ce n'est pas nécessaire ou indispensable au récit, il n'y a aucune obligation d'écrire des scènes érotiques. Rassure-toi, il y a en aura car à un moment donné, ils auront toute leur place dans mon histoire.

 **Caroline-Slytherin :** ce sera ma réponse la plus longue et j'espère me montrer compréhensible. Premièrement, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est aussi à moi de me montrer patiente. De plus, les études passent avant car c'est là que ton avenir professionnel se joue. Tu as raison de ne pas les négliger.

Deuxièmement, je te remercie de dire que je fais preuve de sagesse. J'avoue en être surprise. Je pense que je fais juste valoir mon expérience étant plus âgée que toi (j'ai la trentaine vois-tu). La sagesse vient avec l'expérience de la vie. Je m'efforce de donner à mes lecteurs des sujets de réflexion, surtout aux plus jeunes. Si grâce à leur lecture, ces derniers développent leur sens critique alors tant mieux car c'est la meilleure défense face aux manipulations. De plus, on ne peut en avoir qu'en nourrissant notre intellect par la connaissance.

Troisièmement, je compte parler un peu du harcèlement de Shion par Sakura qui l'a poussé à penser au suicide. Ce sera plus tard dans mon récit. Ce genre de persuasion psychologique est malheureusement autant pratiqué par certains adolescents qui pensent devenir des caïds en persécutant les autres (ce qui est idiot) que par certains adultes qui veulent obtenir une ascendance sur les autres (harcèlement sexuel, violence psychologique, persuasion qui fait croire à un faux paradis...). Les terroristes utilisent la persuasion psychologique pour endoctriner les jeunes en leur faisant miroiter un monde meilleur qui n'existe pas en réalité et en leur disant ce qu'ils veulent entendre. Dans le cadre de mon histoire, les harceleurs essaient de persuader la victime, que les propos qui lui sont balancée, à la figure représentent la stricte vérité alors que ce n'est que des mensonges. Son isolement social qui en est induit augmente la souffrance et la naissance des idées noires et donc de la dépression. C'est pourquoi il ne faut jamais rester seul face aux rumeurs et aux mauvaises langues et actions. C'est là que les véritables amis ont un rôle à jouer en soutenant la victime d'harcèlement. Si cette dernière n'en a pas, c'est là qu'il faut montrer du courage soit en apprenant à la connaître et à lui proposer le soutien d'un groupe d'amis, soit en avertissant quelqu'un (infirmière scolaire par exemple) des événement qui ont été observés ou en encourageant la victime d'aller en parler.

Pour finir, les idées reçues dans le domaine de la sexualité. J'ai lu des histoires sur un autre site et écrites par des adolescents de 13 ans. Rien d'anormal en soit sauf quand j'ai constaté que j'étais entrain de lire un récit décrivant un hentaï (manga pornographique dans les moindres détails) et ne reflétant en rien la réalité. J'ai pris alors peur pour eux car je crains que c'est ce qu'ils pensent de la sexualité. Tu vas peut-être me dire de quoi je me mêle . Cependant, vois-tu, je pense aux lecteurs de leur âge qui ne n'y connaissent rien et qui, en croyant ce qu'ils ont lu, risquent d'aller de désillusions en désillusions quand ils rentreront dans l'âge de leurs premières expériences sexuelles, ou de développer des complexes (exemples d'idées fausses véhiculées par le porno : une fille doit crier de plaisir, le sexe des garçons doit être de grandes tailles ou avoir beaucoup d'expériences pour donner du plaisir...) ou encore se mettre en danger ou agresser l'autre (exemples que je combats : le viol c'est normal puisque dans le porno, la femme se laisse faire par les hommes, totalement soumise ; le sexe se pratique essentiellement sans sentiments ; un non veut dire un oui alors que c'est totalement faux bien sûr ; si une fille ou femme mouille, c'est qu'elle en a envie alors qu'elle refuse le rapport...). Je souhaite contrebalancer ce genre d'écrits mal venus en relatant des faits véridiques. J'aimerai aussi dédramatiser le sexe qui peut faire peur à cause de la pornographie qu'elle soit écrite ou visuelle (exemple : le pénis ne peut pas rentrer dans l'utérus comme le montre certains hentai ; la douleur et les saignements ne sont pas systématiques lors de la première fois, cette absence ne met pas en cause la virginité de la jeune femme ; l'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie, les asexuels existent et ils ont le droit de l'être...). De plus, je veux apporter aux jeunes lecteurs des connaissances sur la physionomie et la sexualité pour éviter les complexes et qu'ils se fassent manipuler par des mensonges. Précédemment j'ai abordé la virginité en expliquant que personne n'a le droit de juger l'autre sur cela ou que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en couple qu'il faut faire l'amour absolument. Ce n'est pas une obligation. Cela appartient au privé et tout le monde a le droit d'avoir ses propres convictions. Ainsi, ceux qui veulent attendre le mariage en ont tout à fait le droit et ils n'ont pas à être juger ou écarter du groupe pour cette raison. Tout comme ceux qui ont des rapports avant les noces n'ont pas à l'être non plus, surtout si le couple était consentant et sur la même longueur d'onde. Ce n'est pas que notre sexualité qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Si des amis poussent un des leurs a avoir des rapports sexuels, alors qu'il n'est pas amoureux ou prêt, pour continuer à les côtoyer ou pour éviter les insultes, il faut alors se poser une question : est-ce de véritables amis ? Je ne pense pas car ils devraient l'accepter tel qu'il est. Je souhaite aussi casser cette idée que beaucoup peuvent encore entendre : si tu ne couches pas avec moi, c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas. Là une autre question se pose : lui ou elle, m'aime-t-il/elle pour me forcer à coucher alors que je ne suis pas prêt(e) ? Pourquoi autant d'insistance. Est-ce de l'amour (à ce moment-là, une discussion s'impose), ou juste pour me mettre dans son lit pour faire genre (là, la rupture est plutôt conseillé, même si elle fait mal et que c'est difficile) ? L'amour est un mélange d'acceptation de l'autre, de respect de l'autre et de ses opinions ainsi que de consensus.

Voilà, je sais que j'ai été longue mais je pensais qu'il était nécessaire de répondre, surtout à Caroline-Slyterin, vu sa demande dans son commentaire. J'espère que le message que je viens de décrire et que je souhaite transmettre ne vous stoppera pas dans votre désir de suivre cette histoire. C'est peut-être présomptueux de ma part. Cependant, je compte bien la finir et mettre tous les détails que je souhaite y glisser (physionomie masculine et féminine...) afin d'apporter le peu de connaissances que je possède en tant qu'ancienne étudiante infirmière et en sachant que je me renseigne dans mes anciens manuels d'étude et sur des sites internet sérieux en cas de doutes.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le sujet de sa rêverie était aussi au pays des songes. Malheureusement, ce n'était que cauchemar et désolation. Hinata courrait derrière la silhouette de Naruto, sans pour autant avoir la chance de l'atteindre. Elle avait beau l'appeler, il ne ralentissait pas et s'éloignait d'elle inexorablement. Elle crut y être arrivée quand il se stoppa un instant, dos à elle. Se tournant vers elle, Hinata fut horrifié par le visage qu'elle avait devant elle. Son bien aimé affichait un regard sombre et triste à la fois. Il ouvrit la bouche et lui dit.

"- Il est trop tard, Hinata. Tu m'as blessée au plus au point. Puisque tu ne veux pas ni me parler, ni de moi, je ne veux pas de toi non plus. Je vais aller rejoindre Sakura... Adieu Hinata."

Après cette phrase, il disparut alors que le sol se dérobait sous les pieds de la jeune femme qui tomba dans un gouffre sans fond criant le prénom de Naruto. La Huyga se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur à la sonnerie de son réveil. En reprenant sa respiration, elle se remit difficilement de son cauchemar. Y arrivant et se levant, elle se prépara péniblement pour affronter sa première journée d'études. Hinata pria tout le long pour que ce rêve ne soit pas prémonitoire. Du côté de Naruto, il se réveilla aussi un peu perturbé.

En effet, après un rêve merveilleux sur ses prochaines retrouvailles avec une certaine jeune fille, il avait cauchemardé en la voyant somptueusement apprêtée et au bras d'un riche prétendant. Elle l'avait foudroyé du regard avec froideur en l'accusant d'avoir trop attendu et en ne croyant pas en cette histoire de photos truquées. En plus de cela, elle l'avait provoqué en lui présentant son fiancé, un homme au visage flou et plus digne d'elle que lui, un riche chef d'entreprise comme son père et pourquoi pas futur politicien.

Malgré l'heure matinale, le jeune homme s'était habillé d'un jogging et était allé se défouler dans la salle de musculation de l'école préparatoire. Après une heure de sueur, de défoulement d'adrénaline et une bonne douche, Naruto avait réussi à se détendre. Le sport lui avait permis de se vider la tête. Il se sentait maintenant prêt à tout donner pour démentir son cauchemar. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se montra des plus appliqués dans ses études étonnant ses enseignants. Il profitait des exercices physiques pour vider toute l'énergie qu'il avait en surplus mais surtout pour réguler son impatience à retrouver sa divine nymphe.

De plus, l'Uzumaki savait que pour le concours une épreuve sportive devait avoir lieu. Il espérait y avoir un bon classement pour rattraper les points qu'il allait sûrement lui manquer sur certaines matières. Il recevait bien sûr l'aide de Sasuke et parfois de Neji pour également combler ses lacunes. De plus, l'ambiance fraternelle entre chaque étudiant et futurs officiers était au beau fixe, à part quelques grosses têtes qui voulaient y faire leur loi. Cependant face à des héritiers de grande famille, elles n'étaient pas des plus téméraires.

Hinata n'eut pas la même chance. Depuis le début de ses études, elle avait su pourtant se faire apprécier de la plupart des étudiants de sa filière grâce à son altruisme et sa douceur. Certains étudiants la harcelaient tout de même pour bénéficier de ses faveurs, attirés par sa beauté et par son statut d'héritière. Heureusement, Kiba et Juugo les décourageaient dès qu'ils se trouvaient avec elle entre les cours et dans les divers établissements universitaires. Les deux, prévenus par le quatuor de l'école préparatoire, n'avaient de cesse de jouer les gardes du corps. De plus, Hinata appréciait de parler avec Juugo dont la situation lui rappelait un peu la sienne avant la confession de Sasuke.

Il était d'un tempérament calme et rassurant sachant très bien écouter. De plus, depuis peu, toute l'Université fut au courant de son homosexualité et il appréciait de se retrouver dans un groupe ne le jugeant pas. En effet, il dut subir quelques sarcasmes qui ne le touchaient guère sauf quand ces abrutis essayaient de savoir avec quel type d'homme, il pourrait sortir. Là, ils étaient blessants car ils dénigraient sans le savoir Sasuke. Juugo avait du mal à ne pas se mettre en colère. Durant ces moments-là, il bénissait son amitié avec ses amis depuis un an et demi, surtout Hinata, donc le tempérament doux l'aidait beaucoup.

De leur côté, connaissant la fortune de la famille de la Hyuga et son amitié avec les plus beaux jeunes hommes de tout Konoha, certaines étudiantes l'enviaient, au même titre que ses amies. Elles essayaient hypocritement de se lier à leur groupe pour avoir une part du gâteau. Hinata les accueillait bien volontiers mais face aux regards noirs de Tenten, Karui et Temari qui arrivaient à voir leur dessein, elles cessaient assez rapidement leur attitude hypocrite. De plus, elles étaient touchées par son âme pure et finalement, la laissèrent tranquille, appréciant discuter simplement avec elle. D'autres, malheureusement, vouèrent un ressentiment vis-à-vis d'Hinata, jalouse de l'attention qu'elle bénéficiait des plus grands partis de la ville et préférèrent l'ignorer tout bonnement. Une autre jeune femme subit un autre type d'harcèlement le jour de la rentrée.

Cela avait été Ino qui dut se soumettre à un interrogatoire en règle de ses amies sur sa première fois. Intimidée et désireuse de garder ce moment pour elle, elle resta très évasive. Cependant, bien qu'elle semblait intéresser, la Yamanaka remarqua qu'Hinata était restée silencieuse, comprenant sûrement son besoin d'intimité. Ce comportement eut le don de la détendre et sans s'en apercevoir vraiment en fit sa confidente. La Hyuga en fut heureuse. Vierge mais aussi trop timide pour poser des questions directes, elle vit un peu sa curiosité assouvie. Elle apprit donc que son amie n'avait pas tant souffert que cela et très peu saigné contrairement aux idées qui circulaient habituellement. Tenten lui avait également dit que pour elle, cela avait été à l'inverse de la blonde à la longue mèche, malgré des préliminaires très bien exécutés. Comme quoi, chaque femme était différente. Voir sa soeur de coeur se confier plus facilement à Hinata qu'à elle, Sakura sentit sa jalousie se décupler mais surtout un ressentiment pour celle qui lui avait volé le coeur de Naruto. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Ino, ne mettant pas en cause son propre caractère.

Ce dernier l'avait un peu poussé à prendre sa meilleure amie de haut lorsqu'elle avait voulu lui parler de son expérience, comme si elle en connaissait tous les rouages. Cette attitude à son égard interrogea la Yamanaka, la faisant douter sur les affirmations de Sakura concernant sa virginité. La rose lui avait confié l'être et pourtant, elle se comportait comme si c'était l'inverse. Enfin, elle préféra ne pas trop se faire des noeuds au cerveau à ce sujet et se concentra sur son couple ainsi que sur ses études. Elle ne fut pas la seule. En effet, mettant de côté toutes ses idées négatives, désireuse de garder les bonnes grâces de Naruto, l'Haruno réprima ses émotions négatives vis-à-vis d'Ino et d'Hinata au plus profond d'elle et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Malgré cette nouvelle complicité et durant cette nouvelle période d'étude, un autre changement se fît. Quelques jours après la rentrée, la soupirante aux yeux nacrés du blond percevait par moment des murmures à son passage provenant de certaines camarades d'Université. Ces chuchotements n'étaient pas des plus envieux à son encontre, bien au contraire. Ils insinuaient des choses comme quoi elle ne méritait pas toute cette attention autour d'elle, surtout la sienne, mais sans en prononcer un seul prénom. Hinata en était toute étourdie car l'incompréhension à ce charabia l'habitait. Elle ne voyait pas du tout à qui toutes ces paroles faisaient allusion.

A chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur leurs émettrices, ces dernières la regardaient de la tête au pied, comme dégoûtées. De plus, certains hommes se montraient de plus en plus insistants. Empoignés par Kiba, ils se justifiaient en révélant qu'ils avaient appris qu'elle cherchait, selon des bruits qui courraient, des aventures d'un soir et pourquoi pas un compagnon. Furieux, l'Inuzuka leur faisait regretter leur témérité. Plus d'une fois, ses amis avaient dû le calmer.

Hinata, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, préféra laisser cela de côté, concentrée sur ses études. Cependant, elle se sentait oppresser, surtout quand de mauvaises langues lui faisaient parvenir des rumeurs sur un certain blond et un autre aux cheveux noirs onyx. En effet, des informations filtraient sur les réseaux sociaux comme quoi les deux derniers héritiers célibataires de Konoha ne le seraient plus ou du moins, seraient sur le point d'être retirés de la liste des hommes libres. La Hyuga n'était pas des plus actives sur les fenêtres des discussions virtuelles mais eut vent de toutes ces nouvelles troublantes. Cela augmenta son angoisse de voir son cauchemar se réaliser.

"Son" blond lui en voulait peut-être et il ne désirait plus rien à faire d'elle à présent, à moins qu'il lui annonça qu'elle n'était pas non plus l'élue de son coeur. Elle ressentit encore plus de honte à son attitude, à sa crédulité et à sa partialité. Tenten faisait son possible pour la dissuader du contraire. Étonnamment, Sakura la soutenait aussi face aux mauvaises langues. La rose donnait l'image d'une jeune femme ayant réussi à faire son deuil de son désir à séduire Naruto, même si elle continuait à faire quelques allusions par-ci, par là. Leur teneur changeait cependant. Elle insinuait de temps en temps avoir entendu l'Uzumaki lui parler au téléphone d'une jeune femme rencontrée lors de son isolement.

Ses amies mirent ce soutien bien maladroit sur le fait qu'elle devait se sentir plus entourer. En effet, dès la reprise des cours, et à chaque fois qu'elles le pouvaient, elles montrèrent à la Haruno une attention un peu plus accrue que ces derniers mois. Sakura en fut toute fière. Pour elle, ses amies agissaient ainsi pour se faire pardonner leurs paroles désobligeantes à son égard, éprouvant des regrets, alors que la vérité était tout autre. Hinata et les autres désiraient juste lui montrer que quoi qu'il arrivait, elle n'était pas seule. Elle pouvait compter sur elles pour surmonter le rejet de Naruto. De plus, depuis sa première année de médecine, la rose se trouvait souvent dans un groupe d'étudiantes en médecine, comme elle.

Malheureusement, certaines d'entre elles faisaient parti des langues de vipère qui chuchotaient sur le dos de la Hyuga. Sakura essayait de la défendre mais en vain. En tout cas, c'était ce que leur disait Matsuri qui avait parfois espionné leur conversation par mégarde. Le comportement de ses nouvelles amis n'empêchait pas la rose de garder une certaine amitié avec elles. A cause de cela, en son fort intérieur, Tenten la soupçonnait d'en être devenue le centre, la reine, bien qu'elle en avait aucune observation directe. C'était une intuition qui avait du mal à la quitter. De son côté et n'en faisant pas grand cas, Hinata préférait se concentrer sur leur relation et l'Université.

Ce fut ainsi que les vacances de Noël approchèrent. Naruto et Hinata n'avaient pas cessé de penser l'un à l'autre. Plus d'un soir, Hiashi et Sasuke les surprenaient le regard mélancolique posé sur l'astre lunaire, des rêves plein la tête. Le chef Hyuga était alors plus déterminé à en finir avec son enquête sur l'émetteur des photos qui avaient plongées sa fille dans le désespoir. Plus les jours filaient plus le blond avait hâte de revoir le sujet de ses pensées. Quand à elle, la jeune femme à la douceur légendaire angoissait, se demandant si elle aurait la force de ne pas se laisser envahir par la honte. Leur dernière rencontre la hantait de plus en plus la rendant des plus nerveuses.

Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule à l'être. En effet, bien que l'impatience le gagnait, l'Uzumaki repensait aux craintes de Neji, mais surtout il se posait des questions. Comment devait-il se présenter à elle ? Il n'était pas en tord puisqu'il a été autant une victime qu'elle. Cependant, il n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il était d'une certaine manière coupable de la situation. Ces années à courir après Sakura avaient laissé des traces et il se demandait honnêtement si tout ce qu'il devait traverser n'était pas les conséquences de son errance.

En pensant à la rose, Naruto repensa aux rumeurs qu'il lui était arrivé aux oreilles. En effet, voulant absolument réussir cette dernière année de préparation au concours, il n'était pas rentré à Konoha une seule fois pour éviter toutes distractions, mais surtout l'insistance d'une Haruno qui n'avait de cesse de le harceler au téléphone. Le blond pensait honnêtement que l'ignorance était le meilleur moyen pour lui faire lâcher prise. Sasuke lui en doutait mais ne disait rien, le sachant têtu. Ce dernier avait voulu lui tenir compagnie mais poussé par son frère de coeur, il avait rejoint Juugo un week-end sur deux.

L'Uzumaki l'enviait mais conscient que l'Uchiwa avait aussi besoin de voir son aimé, il l'avait rassuré sur sa solitude temporaire. C'était d'ailleurs le ténébreux qui lui rapportait les dires que Juugo espionnait dans les couloirs de l'Université. Durant ses séjours, Sasuke avait bien sûr croisé plus d'une fois Hinata. Malheureusement, gênée et toujours aussi honteuse, elle lui avait apparu distante, bien que quémandeuse des nouvelles du blond. Il avait observé lui-même l'insistance de la gente masculine, attirée par sa plastique et par son héritage. Heureusement, la Hyuga ne montrait aucune préférence pour un d'entre eux, malgré le fait qu'elle restait des plus polies.

Ainsi, Naruto eut à chaque retour de son meilleur ami un contre-rendu complet. Il était à la fois inquiet de voir des vautours tournoyer autour d'elle et rassurer de la savoir indifférente. De plus, Sakura se faisait un malin plaisir à lui relater chaque rencontre qu'Hinata faisait en lui inventant des soupçons sur d'éventuels sentiments. Cependant, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que l'Uzumaki avait appris à prendre ses affirmations avec des pincettes. La rose lui avait tout de même affirmé qu'elle entreprendrait tout pour le conquérir. C'était sûrement une nouvelle manoeuvre de sa part. D'ailleurs, un soir, il lui avait ordonnée avec force d'arrêter ses allusions si elle ne voulait pas être mise dans sa liste noire de son téléphone.

Depuis, étrangement, Sakura avait cessé, ne parlant que de ses qualités et de ce qu'il ratait de ne pas être avec elle. Plus d'une fois, Naruto avait laissé choir son smartphone sur son matelas alors qu'elle continuait à parler pour faire autre chose en même temps. Ce qui le faisait souvent rire avec Sasuke car elle ne prenait même pas conscience qu'elle discourait dans le vide. Cependant, les paroles de Sakura restaient au fin fond de son esprit, tapi tel un serpent en attente de sa proie. De plus, cela augmentait les suspicions qui la touchaient par rapport à la responsabilité sur les photos qui avaient failli tout détruire.

En réalité, ce qui inquiétait surtout Naruto, c'étaient les rumeurs sur les regards noirs et les murmures que l'objet de ses pensées devait subir tous les jours. Il ne comprenait pas ce harcèlement et pourquoi maintenant. Juugo avait raconté à Sasuke que beaucoup d'étudiantes l'accusait d'avoir accaparé les meilleurs partis de la ville et de jouer avec eux. Selon ces dernières, Hinata ne méritait en rien de telle faveur et qu'"elle" aurait été l'élue, jugée plus vertueuse. Cependant, il ne savait pas du tout à l'instar de la Hyuga de qui elle parlait : d'elle-même ou d'une autre personne. La seule chose dont il était sûr était que les fameux célibataires mentionnés étaient Naruto et Sasuke.

Le blond en fut dégoûté car une fois de plus, il était indirectement responsable des malheurs de sa douce amie et, si Dieu le veut, sa future compagne. Etre un héritier n'était vraiment pas facile à assumer quand on était la cible d'envieux et de personnes aux dents longues. Finalement, il remercia Iruka et Jiraya d'avoir gardé cette information pendant des années, le protégeant ainsi des profiteurs et profiteuses. Maintenant, il comprenait le ressenti de Sasuke qui avait dû subir cette pression depuis son enfance. En tout cas, il devait vraiment clarifier la situation et protéger sa dulcinée mais comment. Se déclarer ou attendre encore que les choses se tassent ? Quelle était la meilleure solution pour la soustraire à ces mauvaises langues ?

D'ailleurs, Hinata ne l'avait pas appelé une seule fois, mais lui non plus n'avait pas eu le courage d'appuyer sur son contact. Pourtant plus d'un soir, il était resté le doigt suspendu sur son nom, indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire. Une discussion par téléphone pour régler définitivement le quiproquo dont ils furent victimes n'était pas des plus judicieux et puis, comment commencer la conversation. "Salut, Hinata, comment ça va ? Au fait, tu as fait preuve d'une sacrée crédulité" ou " Nous avons été victime d'un maître manipulateur et c'est peut-être Sakura." Super comme idée pour la blesser encore plus. Juugo avait bien fait comprendre à Sasuke que l'attitude d'éloignement de la jeune femme était dûe à sa culpabilité.

Naruto ne cessait alors de souffler. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que la Hyuga avait à peu près les mêmes interrogations. Elle hésitait à prendre son portable pour l'appeler ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire pour casser le mur de glace que le malentendu avait construit entre eux. De plus, les rumeurs sur une éventuelle amourette de Naruto avec une autre jeune femme rencontrée lors de son exil raisonnaient encore en son coeur. Hinata n'avait pas envie de l'entendre confirmer cette éprouvante vérité au cours d'une conversation téléphonique. Les deux s'étaient donc résignés à se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre pour enfin enterrer cette affaire.

Ce jour-là allait bientôt arriver. En effet, au sein de l'Université de Konoha et tous les centres de formation, la dernière journée de cours venait de se terminer pour s'ouvrir sur les vacances de Noël. Tous les étudiants étaient impatients de terminer les préparatifs de leur réveillon qui allait avoir lieu dans deux jours sous les flocons de neige. La majorité avait organisé un repas entouré de leur famille. C'était le cas de la famille Hyuga. Dans l'intention de rentrer chez elle, Hinata sortit de son amphithéâtre après avoir salué son professeur et lui souhaiter de bonnes fêtes. Elle marcha dans les couloirs tranquillement. Enfin pas si tranquillement que cela, car les chuchotements la suivaient.

Elle percevait des "mais pour qui se prenait-elle", des " elle est beaucoup mieux que cette Hyuga", des "il n'a rien à faire avec elle, elle n'a rien pour elle à part son nom et sa fortune". Hinata se sentait de plus en plus oppresser par tout ça. De plus, elle avait l'impression que c'était de Naruto dont les mauvaises langues parlaient. Ce qui était impossible car comment ces personnes pourraient-elles être au courant de la situation ? Un de leurs amis l'aurait mentionnée sur les réseaux sociaux ou lors d'une conversation ? La jeune femme était persuadée du contraire car aucun d'entre eux n'aurait bafouillé sa vie privée ainsi que celle de son amour de toujours en dehors de leur groupe.

Peut-être que c'était un de ses prétendants qui venaient souvent harceler son père pour la marier. Elle savait de source sûre que certaines familles essayaient de lui faire peur pour qu'elle cède et quitte son libre arbitre ainsi que son sens critique, la soumettant. Cette idée la faisait frissonner. Heureusement que Hiashi refusait toutes les demandes de ce genre et prenait le temps de la consulter avant. De plus, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et connaissait ses sentiments pour un certain blond, Hinata en était persuadée. En tout cas, soutenue comme elle était par tous ses amis et plus particulièrement par son espoir de revoir Naruto et peut-être d'en devenir la compagne, elle tenait bon.

Certes, il existait toujours un doute sur le fait qu'il n'ait aucune préférence pour elle mais rien ne lui interdisait de rêver. Pour le moment, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés se dirigeait vers la sortie, droite et fière de sa position d'héritière de la famille Hyuga. Elle se refusait de leur montrer une quelconque faiblesse, même si parfois, ces paroles la blessaient. Beaucoup d'hommes se tournaient sur son passage, admirant son allure et sa démarche qui reflétaient toute la haute éducation qu'elle avait reçu et lui donnait une aura de déesse antique. Franchissant les hautes portes de l'Université, Hinata déboucha dans les jardins.

Le soleil d'hiver l'éblouit quelques instants quand elle sortit de l'ombre du porche. Sa vue revenant, elle constata au loin la présence de Juugo qui l'attendait. En effet, depuis que Naruto et Sasuke étaient repartis à l'école préparatoire, il l'accompagnait souvent un bout de chemin. Parfois, Kiba était de la partie quand son emploi du temps le lui permettait. La jeune femme et le compagnon du ténébreux aimaient s'entretenir ensemble, surtout sur ce dernier. Le roux aimait écouter la Hyuga lui raconter des anecdotes sur l'enfance de Sasuke. Celui-ci avait du mal à se confier à lui, le faisant quelque peu douter sur son sérieux en ce qui concernait leur relation.

Il le savait introverti à l'extrême, surtout quand cela touchait sa vie, mais tout de même, dans un couple, il fallait se faire confiance et faire un peu l'effort de se livrer. L'Uchiwa connaissait pratiquement tout de lui et de son passé. D'un autre côté, Juugo devait se montrer patient car leur mise en couple était récente et son amant avait sûrement besoin de temps. Il espérait qu'un jour, il deviendrait en plus son confident. Pour le moment, il appréciait son amitié d'avec Hinata qu'il voyait, à l'instar de Kiba et Shino, comme une petite soeur. Plus d'une fois, il l'avait protégée de l'insistance de certains membres de la gente masculine.

D'ailleurs, il pré-sentit qu'il allait devoir encore intervenir. En effet, un peu à l'écart, un groupe d'étudiants lorgnait sur les courbes de celle que Naruto avait mis sous sa protection. En soufflant, il se dirigea vers Hinata. En effet, celle-ci se trouva bien vite entourer par quatre camarades de sa filière qui désiraient lui parler. Au début, elle n'y vit pas d'inconvénients, malgré un petit stress, lui faisant regretter de n'avoir pas attendu plusieurs de ses amies avant de sortir. En effet, quand elle était avec elles, la Hyuga ne subissait que très rarement ce genre d'attroupement. Il fallait avouer que les regards noirs de Temari et Karui, championnes toutes deux d'arts martiaux, en refroidissaient plus d'un. Au début, la conversation était bon enfant puisque c'était pour lui souhaiter des bonnes vacances. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps.

"- Sinon, Hinata, ça te dirait que nous voyons tous, un soir, proposa celui qui semblait être le chef. On pourrait aller en boîte de nuit et ensuite chez moi, où nous pourrions beaucoup nous amuser."

A cette proposition, la jeune femme se tendit comprenant l'allusion et les desseins de son interlocuteur. Elle avait parfaitement compris de quel genre d'amusement il mentionnait. Essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme, elle refusa poliment.

"- Je te remercie de ton invitation mais je me dois de refuser. J'ai d'autres projets pour mes vacances, comme voir des amis longtemps absents.

\- Voyons, pourquoi tu résistes, insista-t-il d'un ton provocateur et faussement mielleux. Nous pourrions faire plus amples connaissances et peut-être que je pourrai me vanter par la suite de sortir avec l'héritière Hyuga. Tu auras le meilleur des petits amis, tu verras.

\- Non merci, haussa quelque peu Hinata, voulant lui faire comprendre avec fermeté qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de la persuader d'accepter. Je ne suis pas à vendre ou un trophée. Maintenant, laissez-moi. On m'attend."

La jeune femme fit volte face dans l'intention de quitter les lieux et rejoindre Juugo. Elle était plus qu'outrée par les paroles du chef de ce petit gang. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle pourrait accepter d'être auprès d'un homme qui visiblement ne la respectait pas et qui ne voyait en elle que le nom de sa famille et la fortune qui lui était associée ? Cependant, l'étudiant disgracieux ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Faisant un signe, il ordonna à ses sbires de lui couper la route. Se voyant prise au piège et l'angoisse lui broyer le coeur, Hinata tenta de garder son sang froid et foudroya le responsable. Ce dernier s'avança vers elle, entouré d'une aura sombre et reprit la parole.

"- Pour qui te prends-tu sale garce ? Je ne suis pas assez bien ou friqué pour toi, c'est ça ? Ma famille, bien que moins importante que la tienne, peut se targuer de posséder une grande fortune et une bonne influence sur la politique de cette ville. Ce serait une chance pour toi de marcher à mes côtés."

Malgré sa résolution, la colère qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de son harceleur tétanisa Hinata. De plus, elle était seule face à quatre garçons. Personne n'osait bouger de peur d'être la cible d'une partie d'un groupe qui se faisait un plaisir de terroriser tout le campus et dont le chef pouvait s'en prendre à leur famille par des pressions de son père. Reprenant conscience de ce qui risquait d'arriver, elle tenta tout de même de se dégager mais tomba sur les torses de ceux qui s'étaient déplacés derrière elle. La voyant ainsi bloquer, son agresseur tendit une main avec l'intention de lui prendre une mèche de cheveux entre les doigts et ainsi lui caresser un peu le menton d'un geste subtil.

"- Tu m'as mis en colère, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser à te le faire payer... Cependant, par respect pour ta famille, je tenterai de me montrer doux, enfin j'essaierai.

\- Ne me touche pas," cria Hinata en frappant la paume qui venait vers son visage.

Ce geste eut le don d'augmenter la fureur de l'étudiant qui lui saisit le poignet de force. Elle en gémit de douleur. Alors qu'il allait la forcer à se coller à lui, une voix forte se fit entendre.

"- Je crois que la demoiselle t'a demandé de ne pas la toucher. Laissez-la tranquille et venez vous confronter à un adversaire à votre taille."

Cette gravité fit sursauter tous les protagonistes de ce drame ainsi que les discrets observateurs. Tous se tournèrent vers l'émetteur et virent une silhouette immense se dresser de toute sa stature. Elle les dépassait tous d'une bonne tête, voir même deux. Hinata le reconnaissant en fut soulagée et profita de ce moment de surprise pour se dégager et le rejoindre en l'appelant.

"-Juugo."

Ce dernier perçut son soulagement à son intervention et lui sourit une seconde pour finir de la rassurer. A cela, la jeune victime sentit un poids la quitter, même si elle se demandait comment tout cela allait finir. Le roux se concentra de nouveau sur le groupe dont le chef fulminait de rage de voir sa proie lui échapper mais garda son sang froid. Il devait faire bonne figure devant ses "potes" et ne pas se laisser intimider, même si la taille de son adversaire et sans doute sa force étaient au-dessus de lui.

"- Tiens mais c'est la tarlouze. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu aider une amie, rétorqua le plus calmement du monde Juugo.

\- Oh une amie ! Est-ce vrai, à moins que tu ais changé de bord tout d'un coup ? Est-ce l'appât du gain ta motivation ?... Juugo, Juugo ! Tu devrais faire attention, il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles. Je connais des gens haut placés, tu sais.

\- Si tu persistes à t'en prendre à Hinata, je te le ferai regretter. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni de ton père. Son influence ne peut m'atteindre, ni la tienne, continua ce dernier. Tu ne connais rien de moi et de ma vie... Ne me provoque pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu suces la queue du maire, le provoqua le chef, faisant rire sa bande, et en se collant la main sur le front de manière théâtrale, continua. Non ce n'est pas cela... Que je suis bête. Tu es tout seul, abandonné par tes parents, sans aucune protection. Tu crois que tes soi-disant amis se préoccupent de toi. Ils ont juste pitié de toi et ils te lâcheront comme une vieille chaussette quand tu ne leur seras plus d'aucune utilité.

\- C'est faux, le défendit Hinata, furieuse. Juugo est important pour tous ses amis et il n'est pas seul, contrairement à toi. C'est toi qui es entouré d'hypocrites et non lui. Tu ne sais rien."

Son attitude transpirant de fureur étonna plus d'un. Elle-même en fut plus que surprise. La colère l'avait guidé en entendant son agresseur s'en prendre ainsi au compagnon de Sasuke. Ce dernier la regarda un instant la voyant reculée entraîner par la force de son audace. Elle en fut à la fois fière et honteuse car c'était la première fois qu'elle se comportait de cette manière, à l'opposé de l'attitude altière que son père avait tenté de lui inculquer. Naruto aurait-il une influence sur elle alors qu'il était au loin ? Cela perturba qu'un instant son harceleur qui reprit la parole, désireux de vaincre durant cet échange. Il avait une réputation à tenir et perdre devant un homosexuel, quelle honte selon lui.

"- Juugo n'est pas seul, tu dis, Hinata... Il a sans doute un petit-ami alors... Ca y est j'ai compris, c'est son copain qui suce la bite de mec important ! Mon pauvre, se faire protéger par un suceur de bite, tu n'as pas honte... Méfie-toi qu'il ne t'abandonne pas pour aller se faire baiser par un vieux plein de pognon et..."

Le provocateur ne put finir sa phrase. En effet, il apprit soudainement à voler avec une vive douleur dans la mâchoire. Après un voyage de quelques secondes dans les airs, il s'affala de tout son poids sur le sol. Se tenant le visage, il se redressa sur un bras et vit des yeux, habituellement vert, aussi sombres que la nuit. Le reconnaissant, il fut terrorisé par le responsable du coup de poing qu'il l'avait atteint. Ce n'était qu'une boule de fureur dont il pouvait lire dans le regard une lueur de meurtre. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il laissait Juugo l'approcher. Regardant ses potes, il leur ordonna d'intervenir.

En effet, ce dernier était hors de ses gonds. Depuis que le chef de la bande avait commencé à l'insulter, il avait senti sa colère grandir tel un ruisseau devenant rivière et pour finir en fleuve. Elle atteint son paroxysme quand il entendit le provocateur s'attaquer sans le savoir à Sasuke. Le barrage de ses émotions explosa face au typhon qui sévissait en lui. Il n'avait pas réussi alors à se réfreiner plus longtemps. L'explosion fut telle que sa personnalité changea, passant d'une aura pacifiste à une aura de tueur. Plus rien ne comptait à part sa soif de sang envers celui qui venait de ressusciter la bête en lui. Juugo s'avança vers lui lentement sans le quitter des yeux, lui glaçant le corps.

Quand ils virent leur chef en si mauvaise posture et sous ses ordres, les autres membres de la bande essayèrent de s'interposer en le frappant, mais en vain. Juugo continuait à avancer. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême. Habitué à la douleur, il ne ressentait pas les coups qu'il recevait, ayant été obligé de se défendre depuis tout petit. Fort de sa taille et de sa puissance, le roux fit quelques passes de jambes et des clés de bras. Il réussit ainsi à repousser ses assaillants qui s'affalèrent sur le sol. Se relevant avec difficulté, les trois étudiants furent paralysés par l'aura sombre du bien aimé de Sasuke qui s'insinuait dans chaque pore de leur peau. La peur prit le dessus sur le souhait de sauver leur chef. Ils décidèrent alors de fuir loin d'un homme visiblement plus fort qu'eux, sous le regard horrifié de leur camarade.

Ce dernier était pétrifié et regrettait à présent d'avoir provoquer Juugo. Il avait douloureusement la preuve que celui-ci était visiblement en couple et qu'il était prêt à s'en prendre à tous ceux qui oseront s'en prendre à son compagnon. Soudain, il se sentit soulever par le cou. Instinctivement, il se saisit des doigts qui lui serraient la gorge. Toujours présente, Hinata ne s'était pas rendue compte du mouvement du roux. Il avait été rapide dans son dessein d'empoigner l'inconscient. Elle vit celui-ci suffoquer en tentant de se dégager mais en vain. Son adversaire était plus fort que lui. La Hyuga essayait de raisonner son ami mais il restait sourd à ses suppliques.

Souhaitant lui éviter la prison pour meurtre, elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver de l'aide. Malheureusement, personne n'osait bouger, la peur les paralysant. Elle se résolut à tenter sa chance dans la rue. Elle s'y rendit à la vitesse que lui permettaient ses jambes. Pendant ce temps, Juugo tenait toujours sa victime entre ses mains. Celles-ci le serraient de plus en plus fort. L'harceleur d'Hinata manquait de plus en plus d'air et commençait à perdre connaissance. Soudain, une silhouette se présenta devant le roux furieux et le fixait d'un regard déterminé.

"- Juugo, lâche-le, ordonna cette dernière, d'un ton impérieux.

\- Sa... Sasuke, le reconnut Juugo qui reprit son regard vert mais sans lâcher son fardeau.

\- Lâche ce misérable,..., maintenant," insista le ténébreux avec un peu plus de force dans la voix.

Réalisant son acte, ce fut horrifié de voir sa victime arborer un visage bleuté qu'il s'exécuta. Ceci fait, il recula en tremblant alors que l'infirmière de l'Université prit en charge l'infortuné qui était inconscient. Le roux n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux en comprenant qu'il avait été sur le point de le tuer sous le coup de la colère. Ce fut en regardant ses mains secouées de tremblements qu'il se crut revenu au temps de son enfance, avant qu'il ne soit pris en charge par son tuteur. Celui-ci avait réussi à le calmer, à force de patience et d'attention. Sasuke l'obligea à se concentrer sur lui en l'appelant.

"- Juugo, regarde-moi."

Son compagnon posa alors son regard sur le ténébreux malgré son désir de le fuir. Il avait peur de lire en ses yeux de la crainte ou de la colère envers lui. Étonnement, ce fut tout le contraire. Bien qu'il soit d'un sérieux olympien, une lueur de compassion et d'incompréhension y brillait. Non habitué à cela, Juugo recula d'un pas puis d'un autre. Comprenant qu'il allait sûrement prendre la fuite, l'Uchiwa essaya de lui parler de nouveau, en le poussant à rester concentrer sur lui et à lui donner quelques explications.

"- Juugo, calme-toi. Raconte-moi. Je suis là pour toi, pour t'écouter."

Ces quelques mots réussirent à stopper la résolution de Juugo de fuir. Il allait ouvrir quelque peu hésitant la bouche, au grand soulagement de son aimé. Malheureusement, à ce moment-là, leur groupe d'amis fit leur apparition et se précipita vers eux. Cela eut le don d'augmenter l'angoisse de Juugo qui, tremblant, prit ses jambes à son cou et s'engouffra dans la rue sous le regard de tous. Sasuke ne put que le suivre du regard avant de se décider à courir derrière lui.

Faisant cela, il passa à côté de Naruto qui avait observé cette stupéfiante scène à quelques mètres de là. Celui-ci tenait dans ses bras une Hinata quelque peu choquée, mais surtout rongée par la culpabilité. En effet, elle se jugeait coupable des événements. Si au moins ces hommes ne l'avaient pas abordée, si au moins, elle n'attirait pas autant les convoitises par son statut d'héritière, tout cela ne se serait jamais produit. Chamboulée plus que de raison, elle n'arrivait même pas à apprécier sa position dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Ce dernier, bien qu'heureux de la tenir contre lui, ne s'était pas imaginé leurs retrouvailles ainsi. Il les avait plutôt fantasmées au cours d'un rendez-vous romantique. Comme quoi, la vie nous réservait parfois des surprises plus ou moins agréables.

En effet, alors qu'Hinata courrait à la recherche d'une quelconque aide à l'image d'un policier ou d'un gendarme, une voiture s'était garée un peu au devant d'elle. Du véhicule en était sorti Naruto, heureux de la voir mais il avait dechanté immédiatement quand il avait observé l'air de panique qu'elle affichait. Une grande crainte s'était lue sur son visage le faisant frémir. S'interposant sur son chemin, il l'avait interceptée par les épaules en prononçant son nom.

"- Hinata, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Non, lâchez-moi ! Avait paniqué la jeune femme ne l'ayant pas reconnu, tant son angoisse était grande. Je dois trouver de l'aide.

\- Hinata, calme-toi, avait tenté l'Uzumaki. C'est moi, Naruto.

\- Na... Naruto, c'est bien toi ? S'était calmée un peu la Hyuga en papillonnant des paupières.

Levant son regard, elle était tombée effectivement sur les yeux bleu inquiets de son amour de toujours, la scrutant à la recherche de réponses à son comportement. A sa vue, Hinata en fut tellement soulagée qu'elle s'était jetée littéralement dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Ce geste l'avait laissé sans voix, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Son coeur en avait bondi dans sa poitrine. Cependant, il aurait tant voulu que cette étreinte ne soit pas la conséquence de sa panique. Il l'avait alors entendu saluer sa venue.

"- Naruto, que Dieu soit loué !

\- Hinata, que t'arrive-t-il ?" Avait demandé une voix grave.

La reconnaissant, la jeune femme s'était détaché quelque peu de Naruto et avait fixé son attention sur le nouvel arrivant qui s'était extrait de la voiture à son tour. Elle avait enfin trouvé la meilleure aide possible.

"- Sasuke, vite ! C'est Juugo !

\- Juugo ? S'était tendu le ténébreux.

\- Oui, il a voulu me défendre contre des hommes qui voulaient me... me... Oh ! Mon dieu... Ils m'ont harcelée. Juugo s'est interposé mais les autres ont commencé à l'insulter et à insinuer des choses sur toi et votre relation à tout deux. Il est rentré dans une colère noire et...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, l'avait stoppé Sasuke. Guide-nous."

A cet ordre, Hinata s'était remise à courir dans la direction de l'Université, sans plus s'occuper de Naruto. Les deux frères de coeur lui avaient emboîté le pas et étaient tombés au bout de quelques mètres de course sur Juugo entrain d'étrangler l'agresseur de la jeune femme. C'était ainsi que Sasuke s'était trouvé devant son aimé, lui instaurant l'ordre de lâcher sa proie. Face à cette image de son ami aux cheveux roux, Hinata en avait tremblé de tout son corps, priant pour qu'il obéisse. Elle en fut tellement chamboulée qu'elle s'était collée, inconsciemment, au torse de Naruto pour y trouver du réconfort. Le blond en eut le coeur affolé et avait réfreiné son envie de l'embrasser sur le champ.

De plus, il était aussi furieux que Juugo contre l'homme qu'il était entrain d'étouffer, l'aidant à repousser cette romantique idée. Le blond aurait voulu être à sa place et faire payer à cette ordure sa témérité d'avoir voulu toucher Hinata. Il eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour lutter contre son désir de lui refaire le portrait. Il y parvint difficilement, réalisant que pour le moment, la jeune femme, tremblante contre lui, avait surtout besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Il avait alors entouré ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ce fut dans cette position qu'il vit l'arrivée de leurs amis et la fuite de Juugo, poursuivi par Sasuke. Tenten se précipita vers sa meilleure amie pour avoir des explications et savoir si tout allait bien.

Cet empressement eut le don de rompre l'étreinte entre Hinata et Naruto qui aurait bien voulu continuer à la tenir contre lui. A contre-coeur, il la laissa aller, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus. De toute manière, les garçons le rejoignirent pour également savoir ce qu'il se passait. Pendant ce temps, la victime de l'étranglement était emmenée à l'infirmerie en attendant une ambulance. La Hyuga expliqua tout alors qu'elle voyait du coin de l'oeil Sakura se rapprocher de Naruto. La rose voulait s'enquérir de la santé de celui-ci en le collant un peu trop à son goût. L'Uzumaki en était aussi conscient et désireux de lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'il arrivait il ne sera jamais à elle, la repoussa gentiment. Elle en serra les poings alors qu'elle le voyait se rapprocher une nouvelle fois d'Hinata. Afin de donner le change, elle posa la question que tout le monde se posait.

"- Pourquoi Juugo a-t-il réagi ainsi ? Certes, Hinata avait besoin d'aide mais delà à étrangler quelqu'un, il a fait fort. Le sais-tu, Naruto ?

\- Je ne peux répondre, Sakura. Il est le seul à savoir s'il souhaite vous parler de son histoire et ce qu'il lui arrive en ce moment.

\- Mais,...

\- Sakura, cela ne nous regarde pas, l'interrompit Shikamaru. Ta soif de potin devra attendre. Moi, ce que je voudrai savoir, Naruto, c'est comment cela se fait-il que Sasuke et toi étiez présents aujourd'hui alors que nous vous attendions que demain, voir après-demain ?

\- C'est simple, lui répondit-il. Le commandement de l'école préparatoire nous a offert une journée supplémentaire en guise de cadeau de Noël. Nous avions voulu vous faire une surprise en vous surprenant à la sortie de l'Université. Nous venions d'arriver quand nous sommes tombés sur Hinata, en panique.

\- Je vois, affirma le Nara. Et bien, Juugo peut s'estimer heureux de cette idée. Sans votre intervention, il aurait eu de sérieux souci avec la police."

A cette remarque, Hinata en trembla encore plus. Sa culpabilité augmenta en son coeur. Juugo avait juste voulu la protéger et maintenant, il risquait de se trouver devant un tribunal. Connaissant son agresseur, elle présentait qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Elle prit doucement la parole.

"- Tu crois qu'il peut se voir juger pour tentative de meurtre ?

\- Je ne saurai le dire, lui répondit Shikamaru. Cela dépendra si une plainte est déposée ou si le procureur décide de déclencher des poursuites. Cependant, rassure-toi, du fait que c'était pour te défendre, il possède des circonstances atténuantes. Si tu veux l'aider, je te conseillerai de porter plainte contre tes agresseurs et témoigner en sa faveur le cas échéant."

A ces remarques, Hinata en frémit tellement qu'elle recula d'un pas. Elle eut soudain peur pour son ami et protecteur du moment. Chemin faisant, elle tomba de nouveau contre le torse de Naruto qui s'était rapproché à encore une fois d'elle, mettant une petite distance entre Sakura et lui. Sentant sa chaleur, un courage envahit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés. Certes, elle n'aimait pas se mettre en avant ou de tremper dans ce genre d'affaire mais Juugo l'avait aidée. C'était maintenant à elle de lui rendre l'ascenseur.

"- Tu as sûrement raison, Shikamaru. Je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil pour apporter mon soutien à Juugo. C'est un peu à cause de moi qu'il en est arrivé là. Puis, peut-être que ma plainte poussera d'autres personnes à se dresser contre ce gang en témoignant à leur tour."

A sa résolution, tous ses amis lui assurèrent de leur soutien, même Sakura se proposa à apporter son témoignage si nécessaire contre ces individus sans scrupule. En effet, elle-même avait dû subir leur harcèlement et puis, elle avait marre de les voir imposer leur loi dans l'Université. C'était l'occasion de se débarrasser d'eux. Se tournant vers Naruto pour observer sa réaction à cette preuve d'abnégation, selon elle, elle fut déçue de constater que celui-ci ne quittait pas des yeux Hinata, attendri et touché par sa détermination d'aider son colocataire et l'aimé de Sasuke. Sakura se détourna de cette image, blessée. Si elle avait fait l'effort de bien l'observer, la rose aurait pu voir que l'Uzumaki, bien que fixer inexorablement sur Hinata, était plongé dans les souvenirs de sa matinée. En effet, sa vue et son agression avaient fait resurgir une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sasuke.

Tôt le matin, après avoir rangé leurs affaires et comme à son habitude, l'impatience l'avait gagné. Une nouvelle fois, il avait été le premier à être prêt, les clés de la voiture en main. Il avait hâte de revoir leur groupe et enfin, de se plonger dans les pupilles d'Hinata. Cependant, un doute l'avait encore habité. Est-ce que le père de la jeune femme avait réussi à identifier le responsable des photos ? Dans le cas contraire, pouvait-il se permettre de se déclarer ? Il avait peur que la Huyga soit encore victime d'harcèlement. Il ne voulait pas céder à ses craintes mais il se devait de la préserver. Sasuke enfin prêt, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient dirigés vers leur voiture et étaient partis pour Konoha. Durant le trajet, l'Uchiwa avait commencé la conversation.

"- Alors, Naruto, qu'as-tu décidé ?

\- Pas grand chose, j'avoue, avait soufflé le concerné. Je crois que je vais laisser me porter par les événements. J'aimerai d'abord savoir si cette affaire de photos est enfin réglée... Puis, ces rumeurs d'harcèlement m'inquiètent... Je ne sais pas comment la protéger. Je reconnais aussi que je commence à fatiguer.

\- Tu serais prêt à laisser tomber Hinata sans tenter ta chance, te laissant influencer par l'opinion des mauvaises langues ou de Sakura ? S'était étonné Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive au juste ? Je peux comprendre que tu souhaites en finir avec cette histoire de photographie mais de là à laisser de côté ton bonheur, c'est assez surprenant de ta part. Je te croyais plus résistant et déterminé.

\- Ce n'est pas cela, avait tenté d'expliquer l'Uzumaki. Je veux revoir Hinata, la serrer dans mes bras et enfin tout lui dire. Cependant, elle doit souffrir de cette situation et moi-aussi. Je me demande si ce ne serait pas mieux pour tout le monde d'en rester là. Mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve et je ne sais pas si je pourrais tout gérer en même temps, une relation compliqué et mes études.

\- Quand je pense qu'Hinata vit avec ses sentiments sans retour en subissant toutes les afflictions depuis des années et toi il te faut juste quelques mois pour que tu lâches prises. Certes, Sakura et apparemment d'autres ne vous laissent pas tranquille et compliquent les choses mais tout de même. Tu me déçois là, avait affirmé Sasuke d'une voix ténu mais remplie d'un minimum de sarcasme. Le jour où elle peut voir son rêve se réaliser et que ton coeur s'est enfin ouvert, tu abandonnes sans te battre. Je la plains. Tu es sûr que c'est comme ça que tu vas la protéger de la souffrance. Tu risques plutôt d'en créer.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? S'était agacé Naruto, mal à l'aise par les paroles de son frère de coeur.

\- Que tu mettes la situation au clair et que tu assumes tes décisions et tes véritables sentiments, lui avait répondu Sasuke.

\- Et que fais-tu des rumeurs sur l'harcèlement dont je suis sans doute l'objet. Je dois laisser Hinata se faire agresser par ma faute sans rien faire ?

\- Justement, les rumeurs se tairont du moment où tous sauront où la vérité se situe. Si tu ne leur donnes plus de graines à moudre, elles disparaîtront d'elle-même," lui avait conseillé Sasuke.

Naruto était resté ensuite silencieux pendant tout le trajet, se concentrant sur la route alors que son frère de coeur avait perdu son regard sur le paysage défilant sous ses yeux. Le silence fut brisé à l'arrivée à Konoha quand l'Uzumaki s'était garé précipitamment à la vue d'Hinata courant dans la rue, affolée. Le blond était maintenant entrain de la regarder, déterminée à apporter son soutien à Juugo, malgré son tempérament timide et introverti. A ce moment-là, il comprit que malgré son désir de ne pas vouloir la mettre en danger, il n'avait pas le droit de laisser tomber. Elle n'avait pas abandonné et l'avait admiré pour ce trait de caractère qui était normalement le sien. Naruto reconnut que Sasuke avait raison. Il ne se reconnait plus depuis les complications d'avec Sakura.

Il réalisa également qu'il s'était montré nombriliste. Il avait pensé qu'il était la seule raison du harcèlement dont Hinata semblait souffrir mais c'était qu'une partie de l'iceberg. Elle devait aussi subir les avances d'hommes attirés par sa fortune. Le fait de la savoir célibataire attisait la convoitise de beaucoup. La savoir en couple avec lui, calmerait-il le harcèlement ? Sûrement une grande partie mais pas tous. En effet, malheureusement, cela faisait ni chaud, ni froid qu'une de leurs proies vivent une idylle pour une minorité d'envieux ou de macho pensant que les femmes n'étaient là que pour leur propre désir. A cette idée, Naruto avait des envies de meurtre. En tout cas, pour le moment, la priorité était Juugo et non sa possible romance avec Hinata.

Il souffla intérieurement contre le destin qui avait décidé de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues dès qu'il pensait que tout irait mieux. Pour l'heure, ce n'était plus le moment, ni le lieu pour une déclaration. La jeune femme était encore trop chamboulée et puis, le quiproquo n'avait pas encore été réglé. De toute manière, l'Uzumaki était enfin décidé de ne plus laisser les rumeurs et la crainte le freiner. Sasuke avait raison de dire que c'était en ne faisant rien qu'elle risquait le plus. Les rumeurs ne pouvaient que faire du mal si on réagissait à leur venin. Dans certain cas, l'ignorance était parfois la meilleure arme, ainsi que d'avancer vers l'avenir sans leur donner plus d'importance qu'elles en avaient. Il se devait tout de même de rester prudent afin de protéger Hinata. Les mauvaises langues pouvaient faire plus de mal que des blessures physiques.

Sa rêverie fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Naruto s'en saisit sous le regard de ses amis interpellés par le son. Le portant à son oreille, il entendit la voix de Sasuke qui lui demandait de l'aide et de lui amener la voiture. Il avait retrouvé Juugo et avait réussi à le persuader de rester avec lui. Cependant, il craignait qu'il reprenne la fuite tellement son accès de fureur l'avait déstabilisé psychologiquement. L'Uzumaki lui assura qu'il allait faire au plus vite. Il raccrocha en jetant ses yeux sur Hinata, d'un regard désolé. Il aurait tant voulu que leur retrouvaille se déroule autrement. Ce visage troubla la jeune fille.

Son amour de toujours avait l'air tellement déçu mais pourquoi. Le quiproquo était-il toujours en son coeur ? La blessure qu'elle était certaine de lui avoir infligé le brûlait-elle comme pour elle ? Honteuse et essayant de se faire toute petite, elle baissa les yeux à ces questions qui étaient à plusieurs années lumières de la réalité. Cette attitude fit mal à Naruto qui crut, quand à lui, qu'elle était encore dans le même état d'esprit que lors de leur précédente séparation. Il trouva cependant la force de parler.

"- Il faut que j'aille rejoindre Sasuke. Il a besoin de moi pour calmer Juugo.

\- Je peux venir avec toi, quémanda Sakura, quelque peu aguicheuse. Ma formation de médecin peut lui être utile.

\- C'est gentil de le proposer, mais je préfère y aller seul, refusa l'Uzumaki. Je pense que Juugo se sentira mieux qu'en petit comité.

\- Bien, comme tu veux," accepta la rose, cachant le mieux possible sa frustration.

En effet, elle aurait voulu se retrouver seule avec lui mais visiblement, le blond avait saisi ses intentions. Elle tourna le dos au groupe afin de ne pas montrer sa déception. Hinata, quand à elle, avait gardé la tête baissée, toujours quelque peu honteuse du déroulement de leur séparation. Elle la releva quand elle entendit Naruto les saluer d'un au-revoir. Elle le vit faire volte-face et s'éloigner d'eux. Un pincement au coeur la prit car elle avait l'impression qu'un nuage noir planait au-dessus de lui. En effet, le jeune homme était vraiment désappointé par son attitude et se demandait comment reprendre contact avec elle. Les conséquences du quiproquo semblaient plus profondes qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ. Muée par une envie farouche de lui parler et ne voulant pas rester ainsi, Hinata l'emboîta le pas en l'appelant.

"- Naruto, attend !"

A son nom prononcé par la seule voix qu'il aimerait entendre toute sa vie, le concerné s'arrêta et lui fit face à nouveau. Il la vit stopper sa marche à quelques pas de lui et s'incliner devant lui.

"- Je voudrai te remercier de ton aide, Naruto.

\- C'est normal. Juugo est un ami et je n'allais pas te laisser seule face à tout ça. Tu n'as pas à me remercier, la rassura celui-ci. D'ailleurs, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, quelque peu abasourdie mais ça va, merci," affirma la Hyuga avant de trouver que le trottoir était un meilleur spectacle que les épis blonds de son interlocuteur.

Après ces paroles des plus chiches et remplies de politesse, la gêne fut le souverain de leur échange. Tous deux ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet qui les préoccupait mais surtout à communiquer entre eux. De plus, les regards insistants de leur groupe d'amis sur eux ne les aidaient pas vraiment. Hinata sentait surtout celui de Sakura qui était aussi noir que la nuit. Elle ne supportait pas que Naruto perde du temps avec elle alors qu'à son encontre, il avait été des plus expéditifs. De leur côté, l'Uzumaki continuait à regarder Hinata qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Consciente que Sasuke l'attendait, celle-ci prit son courage à deux mains et releva le visage pour lui afficher un léger sourire.

"- Je suis désolée, je te retarde. Sasuke t'attend. Tu devrais y aller.

\- C'est vrai, dit quelque peu déçu Naruto. Bon ben au revoir, Hinata.

\- Au revoir Naruto," le salua-t-elle avec un petit signe de la main.

L'Uzumaki entreprit alors de rejoindre sa voiture suivie par la Hyuga qui voulait le raccompagner jusque là. Cependant, ne voulant pas rester que là-dessus, le blond prit une dernière fois la parole en ouvrant la portière.

"- Hinata, Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux t'appeler après les fêtes de Noël pour convenir d'un rendez-vous rien que tous les deux ?... Je crois que nous avons à parler de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Bien... bien sûr, béguya la jeune femme, les joues rouges. Ce sera avec joie."

Heureux et soulagé qu'elle ait acceptée, Naruto sourit et s'engouffra derrière le volant de son bolide. Il démarra en faisant un dernier signe d'adieu à Hinata qui le lui rendit. Cette dernière le suivit du regard, une petite angoisse dans le coeur. En effet, elle savait très bien de quel sujet il voulait aborder et elle appréhendait. Arrivera-t-elle à faire front ? Elle l'espérait car elle le devait, si ce n'est pas pour elle, au moins pour lui et peut-être repartir une bonne fois pour toute à zéro. Enfin pour le moment, la Hyuga se fit assaillir par ses amies, à part Sakura qui avait décidé de les quitter prétextant que ses parents l'attendaient. Toutes voulaient savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé. Elle leur raconta juste la vérité et qu'il allait l'appeler pour la voir seul à seul. Cette information les fit toutes glousser et n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Hinata n'entendait pas ses compagnes qui faisaient des pronostics sur ses chances. Elle était rêveuse. Naruto voulait sûrement régler le quiproquo et enfin avoir des explications. Mais ensuite ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Aura-t-elle enfin sa réponse ? Ne voulant pas se torturer l'esprit, elle préféra rejoindre sa famille qui devait l'attendre pour préparer le réveillon d'après-demain. De plus, elle allait devoir parler à son père de son désir d'aller porter plainte contre son agresseur et d'avoir des conseils sur un moyen d'aider Juugo. La Hyuga salua toutes ses compagnes ainsi que les garçons avant de les quitter en compagnie de Tenten qui avait hâte de rejoindre Neji. Si Naruto et Sasuke étaient rentrés, elle présumait que son petit-ami n'était pas en reste.

Pendant qu'Hinata cheminait, Naruto était arrivé au parking du plus grand parc de Konoha où des cygnes et des canards faisaient leur vie au sein d'un grand lac turquoise. Sortant de son véhicule, l'Uzumaki s'y dirigea pour y retrouver Sasuke en face d'un Juugo en état second. En effet, ce dernier regardait ses mains tremblantes. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il avait fait de nouveau une crise le poussant à presque tuer un homme. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sa rencontre d'avec le ténébreux. Le blond ne prononça aucun mot, comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Prudemment, il s'approcha du roux et lui mit une main sur son épaule. Sursautant, ce dernier le regarda et y vit un sourire timide et rassurant le saluer. A cet instant, il comprit pourquoi Sasuke avait pu tomber amoureux de Naruto ainsi qu'Hinata.

Son sourire avait le pouvoir de soulager un coeur des plus meurtris. D'un seul sourire, il apaisait et redonnait l'espoir à son entourage. Bien que conscient des réels sentiments de son frère de coeur, Sasuke en eut le coeur serré. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre ses idées en place. S'approchant à son tour, il s'abaissa devant Juugo qui posa enfin son regard sur lui et plus particulièrement sur ses onyx qui l'aspiraient indéniablement. Naruto était le jour alors que Sasuke était la nuit et il avait toujours aimé la couverture de sécurité que le monde nocturne lui offrait. Le soleil le brûlait alors que la lune l'adoucissait. C'était une des raisons de son amour pour lui. L'Uchiwa lui fit un léger sourire et lui parla doucement.

"- Juugo, explique-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ils... ils ont agressé Hinata. J'ai voulu la défendre. Leur chef a commencé alors à... m'insulter puis il s'en est pris... à toi... Quand il t'a traité de... suceur de bite,..., la colère m'a envahi et je n'ai pas réussi à... à résister. Je me suis jeté sur lui... Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Juugo, le rassura Sasuke. Les seuls responsables sont ceux qui ont agressé Hinata. Maintenant, nous allons rentrer à la maison et en discuter tous ensemble pour savoir quoi faire pour la suite."

Les deux compagnons du roux l'aidèrent à se lever. Doucement, les trois jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la voiture et entreprirent de retrouver la demeure de Naruto. Arrivés, alors que les deux frères de coeur récupéraient leur affaire, Juugo se rendit vers sa chambre et s'y enferma pour réfléchir. Iruka assista à ce retour des plus particuliers et attendit que son pupille et le ténébreux finissent leur entreprise pour avoir des explications. Quand tout fut fini, sa curiosité fut récompensée. Le silence qui suivit fut brisé par le petit-ami de Sasuke, refaisant surface. Il affichait une expression des mauvais jours et des plus désolées. Le tuteur de Naruto lui gratifia de tout son soutien qui fut apprécié à sa juste valeur. S'asseyant, il prit alors la parole.

"- Je souhaite me dénoncer à la police.

\- Tu en ais sûr, Juugo, demanda Naruto alors que la surprise avait cloué l'Uchiwa.

\- Oui, je sais que le chef de ce gang va sûrement porter plainte ou du moins son père. Je veux lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et puis, je dois assumer."

A cette affirmation, l'Uzumaki leur apprit alors qu'Hinata comptait elle aussi porter plainte et témoigner en faveur de son protecteur. Le roux lui en fut reconnaissant. Iruka proposa alors de s'organiser avec elle afin d'aller tous ensemble au commissariat. De plus, il préféra leur conseiller plutôt la gendarmerie où il savait qu'ils y retrouveraient un ami de leurs parents, officier et chef de ce corps de sécurité nationale. Les trois garçons y consentirent. Pour l'heure, un souper était encore à préparer. L'Umino pria Juugo de venir l'aider. Il avait l'intime conviction que de l'occuper à une tâche lui fera oublier quelque peu cette histoire pendant quelques heures. Pendant ce temps, Naruto fit sa dernière liste de cadeau qu'il allait devoir acheter le lendemain. Comme d'habitude, il avait encore attendu la dernière minute. Il restait plus qu'un jour avant le 24 décembre.

Sasuke, quand à lui, prit son téléphone et contacta Hinata. Celle-ci était aussi entrain d'aider la cuisinière du manoir Hyuga à préparer le souper. Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Décrochant, elle commença une discussion avec le ténébreux afin d'organiser les prochains événements. Vu l'urgence, ils décidėrent de se voir l'après-midi du prochain jour et de se rendre tous ensemble auprès du gendarme conseillé par Iruka. Plus vite ce sera réglé, plus vite, ils pourront se concentrer sur les fêtes. La jeune femme fut un peu déçue d'entendre que Naruto ne viendrait pas mais rigola quelque peu quand elle en connut la raison. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le blond dans les magasins, affolé, à la recherche des cadeaux de dernière minute. Personnellement, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les siens attendaient dans un placard. Hinata raccrocha, un fin sourire sur les lèvres malgré l'appréhension car l'espoir l'habitait à nouveau au vu de la promesse d'une invitation prochaine de Naruto.


	15. Cadeau et Présentation à des parents

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je pense que maintenant vous avez l'habitude, je vais donc répondre aux commentaires qu'on m'a offert.

 **Streema :** Et oui, le cauchemar d'Hinata commence mais heureusement il sera parsemé de rêve jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte fera déborder le vase et que son psychisme cède à la pression. Je préviens juste que ce sera du lourd. Merci de m'encourager dans la voie que j'ai choisi pour cette histoire.

 **der :** c'est normal que tu te consacres à tes études. Merci aussi pour me dire que ce que je raconte t'aide et t'apporte des connaissances qui te sont utiles.

 **Caroline-Slytherin :** Vois-tu, cela me soulage de savoir que ce que je souhaite écrire peux te rassurer et t'apporter des éclaircissements sur la sexualité. Et oui, mon souhait est de remettre cette dernière dans la sphère de la réalité. Certains chapitres seront un peu pédagogique et frôlera un peu un enseignement scolaire, surtout quand j'aborderai la physionomie et la puberté ainsi que les effets de cette dernière sur le corps mais je pense que cela est nécessaire. C'est en connaissant notre corps qu'on peut éviter de le mettre en danger ou de développer des complexes bien inutiles surtout en terme de sexualité. J'essaierai néanmoins de ne pas être trop scolaire pour ne pas vous endormir. En tout cas, tu as raison de ne pas vouloir te laisser faire mais méfie-toi, l'amour, quand il est sincère et fort, peut te pousser à faire des choses que tu ne pensais pas en être capable. C'est pourquoi même en amour il faut garder un certain sens critique et avoir un bon jugement de la situation. C'est ce qui est le plus difficile en amour car le bien-être de l'être aimé passe parfois avant le nôtre.

Je vais un peu éclaircir ma pensée en ce qui concerne la manipulation psychologique exercée par les terroristes car tu as l'air intrigué. La méthode qu'ils emploient est aussi vieille que la guerre. Les romains l'utilisaient, surtout les empereurs. Ces derniers pouvaient être les pires dictateurs que les citoyens romains ne se rebellaient pas car tant qu'ils avaient à manger, du travail, des victoires et des jeux, ils n'en voyaient pas l'utilité. Les Nazies l'utilisaient aussi pour endoctriner les Allemands et créer la jeunesse hitlérienne (jeunes prêts à mourir pour Hitler), à part que c'était à travers des livres, des films de propagande en noir et blanc, des affiches et des meetings. En gros, un sacré lavage de cerveau. L'Ex-URSS aussi furent adeptes de la manipulation psychologique. Aujourd'hui, les terroristes utilisent internet où ils diffusent des vidéos à leur gloire. Ils vont plus loin. En effet, en premier lieu ils ciblent les personnes en perte de repère, en conflit avec leur entourage proche et/ou possédant quelques faiblesses psychologiques. Ensuite, ils les harcèlent sur internet au travers les réseaux sociaux en leur envoyant des messages, des vidéos et cela jusqu'à ce que leurs cibles craquent et ouvrent les liens contenus dans leur message internet. Pourquoi la personne craque-t-elle ? Et bien, c'est un processus de défense psychologique. La personne pense qu'en cédant une fois, les harceleurs la laisseront enfin tranquille et qu'ils arrêteront. C'est le même processus quand quelqu'un subit un harcèlement scolaire et des insultes. Ce jeune va être persuadée que les mauvaises langues ont raison et finalement l'admettre. Ainsi, elle espère que ses harceleurs vont la laisser tranquille. Malheureusement, le mal est fait car beaucoup tombe dans la dépression pensant qu'il est une merde. Revenons à nos cibles des terroristes. Quand celles-ci sont harponnées, ces derniers vont se faire passer pour de merveilleux amis, ouvert à la discussion, prêts à tout entendre. Leurs cibles se sentent alors écouter et aimer. Petit à petit, les terroristes vont rentrer dans la tête de leurs cibles et identifier une faille : conflit dans la famille, perte de repère, recherche d'un idéal perdu, rêve brisé, détresse professionnelle, problèmes psychologiques... Ensuite, ils vont s'en servir en accentuant leurs troubles au lieu d'apporter des conseils pour les arranger, en leur disant par exemple qu'ils ont raison de penser que leurs parents/leurs amis ne les aiment pas, qu'elles sont effectivement des victimes de la société... Ils vont faire croire à leurs cibles qu'eux seuls peuvent régler leurs problèmes mais surtout leur apporter le monde idéal dont ils aspirent. Pour ça, ils utilisent leur vision du monde et la religion la déformant dans la plupart des cas et faisant du mal aux croyants modérés et tolérants du vivre ensemble autant qu'aux autres. De plus, ils les flattent et les caressent dans le sens du poil. Au fil des jours, ils vont les isoler allant jusqu'à monter des adolescents ou jeunes adultes contre leurs parents et leurs amis qui essaient eux de les aider en leur montrant la réalité. Malheureusement, cette réalité est difficile car la vie est difficile bien que merveilleuse. Les cibles ne veulent pas y faire face à cause des idées ancrées dans leur tête par "leurs nouveaux amis". Au final, les terroristes vont les endoctriner en persuadant leurs "nouveaux complices" qu'ils ont créé de toutes pièces que le seul moyen d'arriver à leur monde idéal et d'appartenir à leur nouvelle famille de rêve est de faire la guerre et de tuer quitte à se tuer soi-même (kamikaze). Les terroristes vont même plus loin pour les femmes qu'ils endoctrinent. Ils leur font croire qu'ils sont les seuls à leur offrir l'amour véritable en leur promettant un mari aimant et fidèle à l'opposé peut-être de leur père ou de leurs ex. C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvent marier à un terroriste sans connaître la personne et de partir pour la Syrie ou autre pays. Là, elles sont effectivement mariées mais surtout soumises au point que certaines se marient puis on les divorce pour les remarier ensuite et encore une fois sans qu'elles ne disent rien car pour elles c'est pour leur bien et celui de leur nouvelle famille. Ce qu'elles ne réalisent pas, c'est que les terroristes les ont transformées en reproductrice, comme dans un élevage, de la prochaine génération de combattants endoctrinés car il est plus facile de transformer un enfant en soldat de la mort que les adultes puisqu'il aura vécu dans ce milieu de violence depuis leur naissance. Ce lavage de cerveau exercé par les terroristes est très complexe et très dur à casser car il s'appuie sur la religion et la recherche du bonheur des personnes endoctrinées. Pour les enfants de plus 8-10 ans ainsi que les adolescents qui sont nés au milieu des terroristes, c'est encore plus difficile car c'est tout ce qu'ils ont connu. Seuls les bébés et très jeunes enfants peuvent espérer être sauvés car ils n'ont pas encore été façonnés par les terroristes. Voilà, j'espère que j'ai éclairci ta lanterne. Tu vas te demander comment je sais tout ça. Et bien, je me suis informée sur les sites internet des associations qui luttent contre l'endoctrinement et en regardant des émissions de spécialistes qui passent malheureusement très tard dans la soirée. Donc, jeunes lectrices, jeunes lecteurs, soyez vigilant avec internet et n'hésitez pas à parler à vos parents ou toutes personnes pouvant vous aider si vous êtes harcelés par des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas sur les réseaux sociaux ou même dans votre parc préféré et qui vous présentent des situations beaucoup trop belles pour être vraies. Ne restez pas seuls dans le silence si vous avez des soucis. Parlez-en à vos parents (ils vous aiment même s'ils donnent l'impression de ne pas vous comprendre, tenter de parler calmement de vos ressentis) ou une assistance-sociale, infirmière scolaire, psychologue...

 **der et Caroline-Slytherin :** si la reproduction humaine vous intéresse puisque c'est un sujet touchant la sexualité, j'ai écrit un one-shot intitulé L'enfant désiré d'Hinata et Naruto. J'y décris la conception, la grossesse et l'accouchement des enfants de ce couple.

Je sais que j'ai été encore très longue dans mes réponses mais je me devais de le faire. J'espère ne pas perdre des lectrices et des lecteurs avec mes petites leçons. Si cela peut aider des personnes à être vigilantes, alors tant mieux. C'est le principal pour moi.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Hinata se préparait à partir à son rendez-vous d'avec Juugo et Sasuke pour aller à la gendarmerie qu'elle fut interpellée par son père. Ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire à cette heure. Prenant conscience qu'elle ne l'avait pas tenu au courant de la situation, elle le fit promptement. Hiashi fronça les sourcils à sa narration et désirant montrer que toute la famille Hyuga était derrière son héritière pour la soutenir, lui commanda de l'attendre. La jeune femme en fut surprise mais émue de sa préoccupation à son égard, obtempéra bien volontiers. Ce fut donc dans la voiture officielle et de fonction du chef de famille qu'elle se rendit au point de ralliement. Ce dernier se trouva être le petit parc se situant devant le lieu de justice. Iruka qui avait accompagné les garçons eut donc la surprise de se retrouver devant Hiashi qu'il salua d'une poignée de main.

De son côté, Hinata n'osait lever les yeux quand à la descente du véhicule, elle avait aperçu la chevelure blonde de Naruto. Tout comme son tuteur, il avait tenu à rester avec ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés dans l'établissement des forces de l'ordre. Il avait été hypnotisé par la beauté de la déesse devant lui. Elle s'était présentée avec un jean serré et surmonté de bottes à talons lui arrivant jusqu'au genou. Un manteau en peau de mouton retourné cinglé d'une ceinture lui dessinant la taille la protégeait de la morsure du froid. Ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval basse étaient cachée en partie par un bonnet blanc. Hinata était des plus mignonnes. Il en aurait bien fait son quatre heure s'il avait été un renard. Cependant, son attitude d'évitement lui serra le coeur. Le malentendu qui les avait séparés devait sûrement l'habiter encore.

Pour le moment, son empressement devait être régulé malgré son envie plus qu'évidente de la prendre dans ses bras. En effet, Naruto se serait bien précipité sur elle mais la présence du père de la jeune femme le retint. Hiashi le fusillait du regard froid hérité des Hyuga mais également, de tous les pères de famille. L'Uzumaki n'avait pas besoin de traducteur pour comprendre que le paternel d'Hinata ferait tout pour la protéger du malheur. D'un côté, cela le rassurait qu'elle soit sous une telle protection. De l'autre, cela allait compliquer les choses. En plus de devoir convaincre sa douce amie de la sincérité de ses sentiments, le blond se devait de gagner la confiance de son père. Intérieurement, il souffla presque découragé mais tout de même déterminé à mettre fin à leur torture mutuelle. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par un des sujets de ses pensées.

"- Bonjour, Naruto.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Hyuga. Laissez-moi vous présenter notre ami Juugo, l'invita celui-ci."

Le chef de famille se tourna donc vers la personne que le blond lui présenta. Il lui tendit la main en tenant ce discours.

"- Bonjour, jeune homme. Je suis au courant de ce que vous avez entrepris hier. Vous voir ici montre votre courage et l'homme honnête que vous êtes. Je vous remercie au nom des Huyga d'avoir protégé ma fille de ses harceleurs. Sachez que vous avez tout notre soutien. Je suis prêt à vous faire bénéficier de notre meilleur avocat, à votre demande.

\- Je vous remercie monsieur. J'espère que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, le salua Juugo en lui rendant son geste de salutation quelque peu intimidé par cet homme à l'apparence austère.

\- Je vous remercie également de votre offre, monsieur Hyuga, intervint Sasuke. Toute fois, Juugo dispose déjà de la protection des Uchiwa et de leur avocat.

\- Je vois que vous êtes bien entourés, continua Hiashi en s'adressant à l'amant du ténébreux. Je m'incline donc. Cependant, sachez que les Hyuga ont pour habitude d'honorer leur dette, alors si un jour vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas."

Après ces paroles, le roux remercia une nouvelle fois le chef de famille et lui assura qu'il s'en souviendra à l'avenir. Cet échange se fit sous les yeux de Naruto qui résistait à l'envie de plonger son regard dans celui d'Hinata. Il préférait se concentrer sur ses amis plutôt que sur elle malgré le feu ardent qui le consumait en sa présence. En effet, il avait compris que cette dernière était très mal à l'aise, sûrement à cause du quiproquo et des circonstances de leur retrouvaille. L'Uzumaki avait donc pris le parti de ne pas l'accabler par des regards insistants. Il ne vit donc pas la jeune femme l'observer au travers de ses mèches depuis son arrivée sur les lieux. Elle fut ainsi témoin de son conflit intérieur en lisant ses pupilles bleues. Ces dernières n'avaient pas cessé de changer de couleur, prouvant son trouble.

Cette attitude eut le don d'augmenter son malaise. Elle pensait avoir surmonté son sentiment de culpabilité pour la souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligé en le rejetant. Malheureusement, il lui suffisait de poser de nouveau ses yeux sur Naruto pour voir revenir au galop ses idées négatives. Hinata savait pourtant qu'au même titre que lui, qu'elle était une victime. Ne voulant plus se laisser faire par son appréhension, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers les trois jeunes hommes pendant qu'Iruka et son père discutaient de la suite des événements. S'adressant à Sasuke et Juugo, elle les salua.

"- Bonjour, Sasuke, Juugo.

\- Bonjour Hinata, lui répondirent les deux amants.

\- J'espère que tu vas bien, Juugo. Ton départ précipité d'hier m'a quelque peu bouleversée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier comme il se doit. Sache que je compte bien témoigner en ta faveur et porter plainte à mon tour.

\- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, Hinata. Je vais bien compte tenu des circonstances," la rassura le roux.

Hinata comprit par cette réponse évasive qu'il était encore perturbé par sa crise de fureur de la veille. Elle se questionnait sur les origines d'une telle perte de contrôle mais eut la sagesse de ne pas lui faire subir un interrogatoire. Il était libre de soulager son coeur quand il se sentira prêt. Attiré par sa voix douce, Naruto ne put résister plus longtemps pour de nouveau se concentrer sur la jeune femme. Malheureusement, son palpitant saignait en cet instant, à tel point que Sasuke lui avait mis une main sur l'épaule comme pour le soutenir. L'Uchiwa avait bien compris que l'ignorance d'Hinata lui avait fait mal car elle les avait salués, Juugo et lui, mais pas son frère de coeur.

Le blond mit toute sa détermination pour afficher bonne figure et ne rien laisser paraître. Cependant, il n'était pas dit qu'il ne recevrait pas un baume réparateur. Ce dernier ne se fit pas longtemps attendre. Prenant une subtile bouffée d'air, la Hyuga se tourna finalement vers lui. Elle releva la tête et se décida à le regarder, lui montrant un merveilleux sourire et des yeux remplis de joie de le revoir. Sa voix fut une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Naruto, même si elle était remplie de timidité et de réserve.

"- Bon... bonjour Naruto. Encore merci pour hier et désolée de ne pas t'avoir accueilli plus convenablement.

\- Bonjour,... Hinata, souffla Naruto d'un ton apaisé en prononçant son prénom avec une telle sensualité qu'elle en rougit. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je...

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais il nous faut y aller, le coupa Iruka. Nous sommes attendus et il n'est jamais bon de faire attendre un agent de l'ordre public. De plus, je te rappelle Naruto qu'il te reste très peu de temps pour terminer tes emplettes de Noël."

A cette judicieuse remarque, tous reconnurent qu'il était temps de vaquer à leur projet respectif. Les deux amoureux transis en furent déçus mais la panique eut la victoire dans les émotions de l'Uzamaki qui n'avait pas encore d'idées de présent pour la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Il espérait en avoir une en déambulant devant les magasins, en priant sa mère défunte de le lui en souffler une de l'au-delà. Empressé, il prit juste le temps de saluer ses amis. Il fit une petite exception pour Hinata en lui gratifiant d'une bise sur la joue qu'il agrémenta d'une subtile caresse sur la joue. A cette douce sensation, la jeune femme en resta figer quand un frisson la parcourut. Ce fut sous le regard des plus protecteurs, presque sombre, de Hiashi, que Naruto prit ses jambes à son cou et s'éloigna du groupe. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à la Hyuga pour revenir à la réalité grâce aux appels de son père. Elle le suivit donc à l'intérieur de la gendarmerie, guidée par Iruka.

A l'intérieur, tous se firent connaître à l'accueil. Au bout de quelques minutes, un gendarme les invita à le suivre. Après de multiples couloirs, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où derrière un bureau, était assis le chef de toute la brigade de Konoha : Kakashi Hatake. Ce dernier avait servi sous les ordres de Minato Namikaze, le père de Naruto, qui fut son mentor jusqu'à son accident de voiture. Ce que peu de monde savait, c'était que sa mort était loin d'avoir été accidentel mais plutôt commandité par les terroristes qu'il combattait avec toutes les forces du pays. La présence de son épouse dans sa voiture avait été un pur hasard. C'était une des raisons du silence sur les véritables origines de son fils pendant des années. Il avait fallu le protéger des représailles. Le chef de la gendarmerie se leva et salua ses visiteurs à leur entrée.

"- Bonjour Iruka, monsieur Hyuga. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour Kakashi, répondit l'Umino en désignant par la suite Juugo. Je vais laisser ce jeune homme vous expliquer.

Intrigué, l'Hatake se tourna vers le concerné en les invitant à prendre place alors qu'il se réinstalla sur son fauteuil, concentré et prêt à tout entendre. Juugo entreprit alors de lui raconter qu'il souhaitait se dénoncer sur son coup de sang qui aurait pu entraîner la mort de sa victime. Kakashi en fut très surpris. Il était rare de voir débarquer l'auteur d'un acte violent venir de lui même se mettre à la disposition des forces de l'ordre. Ce qui l'intrigua le plus fut la réaction de Sasuke. Le connaissant depuis la naissance, il avait vite identifié une colère retenue au fond de ses prunelles. De plus, le fait que le chef de la famille Hyuga se déplaçait avec sa fille en cette affaire avait doublé son intérêt pour cette dernière.

En parlant d'eux, Hinata s'empressa de défendre Juugo en donna sa version des événements de la veille. Elle insista sur le désir du roux de vouloir la défendre. Elle souhaitait hardiment enregistrer une plainte contre son agresseur pour harcèlement sexuel. Elle rappela à tous la présence de nombreux témoins qui n'avaient pas agi par peur de représailles. A la fin de son discours, elle vit son père la regarder avec fierté. En effet, le coeur de Hiashi en était rempli à l'encontre de son aînée car elle avait parlé avec détermination et sans une seule fois hésiter. A la fin des explications, Kakashi ferma les yeux pour réfléchir en appuyant ses coudes sur son bureau. Le silence qui suivit dura de longue minute avant que la petite assemblée revit les prunelles du chef de la gendarmerie les fixer de nouveau. Il prit par la suite la parole.

"- C'est une situation inédite, je l'avoue. En ce qui vous concerne jeune homme, je vais prendre vos coordonnées et enregistrer une main courante. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas souvenir d'une quelconque plainte concernant cette affaire. Je vais tout de même regarder dans nos bases de données. Je vous demanderai donc de vous mettre à la disposition de la justice au cas où elle fera son apparition ou si je dois vous convoquer.

\- Bien, accepta Juugo qui entreprit de remplir un formulaire.

\- Concernant mademoiselle Huyga, cette affaire regarde normalement la police mais compte tenu de votre famille et de votre position, je vais faire une exception. Je vous conduirai auprès de nos bureaux spécialisés dans les affaires de violence. Vous y déposerez votre plainte et j'ouvrirai une enquête. Il nous faut plus de témoignages. Par expérience, je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas la seule dans cette situation. Monsieur Hyuga, il serait bon d'en diffuser l'information. D'autres personnes seront plus susceptibles de se présenter si elles ont connaissance de votre implication dans cette affaire. Elles se sentiront sans doute sous votre protection face à l'individu que vous me décrivez. Je connais son père, imbu de lui-même et de sa position sociale mais non téméraire face à deux grandes familles car je suppose que les Uchiwa soutiendront Juugo et Hinata.

\- En effet, je compte tenir mon oncle au courant de cette affaire et je suis sûr qu'il m'apportera son soutien, intervint Sasuke appuyant ses dires. Je suis tout de même l'héritier officiel. Personnellement, j'appuie la plainte d'Hinata et je ne laisserai pas tomber Juugo."

Face à autant de détermination, Hiashi consentit au conseil de Kakashi. Comme annoncer, ce dernier le conduisit avec sa fille auprès de l'agent Anko, chef de la section, pour enregistrer sa plainte. Laissant père et fille en bonne compagnie il rejoignit Iruka, Sasuke et Juugo. Au courant du souhait du ténébreux de rentrer dans les rangs de la gendarmerie, l'Hatake entreprit de lui faire visiter les lieux et de lui parler de son futur rôle et des opportunités de carrière. Il avait hâte de le retrouver sous ses ordres à la fin de son cursus de formation.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto marchait dans la rue la plus marchande de Konoha à la recherche du meilleur cadeau pour une jeune femme aux yeux blancs. Durant son périple, il était souvent arrêté par des jeunes doncelles attirées comme des abeilles par sa stature. Il en reconnaissait quelques unes du groupe d'amies de Sakura au sein de l'école de médecine. Elles n'avaient de cesse de lui poser des questions ou à vouloir l'accompagner. Bien que sociable, le blond commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez.

En effet, par moment, une de ses enquiquineuses lui faisait quelques remarques. Selon elle, il était bien regrettable qu'il ne soit pas en couple avec la rose ou avec elle-même. Il avait l'impression qu'il était l'objet d'un complot qui avait pour but de le séparer de l'élue de son coeur. L'Uzumaki perdit rapidement patience et atteint sa limite quand une des ses demoiselles débuta un discours dont le but évident était de dénigrer Hinata. Il allait lui dire le fin fond de sa pensée qu'une nouvelle arrivante fit son apparition.

"- Naruto, bonjour. Tu m'as l'air bien énervé.

\- Salut, Sakura, la salua-t-il d'un ton froid. Tu pourrais dire à tes amies d'arrêter leur manège ou je fais un malheur."

A cette menace à peine déguisée, les concernées reculèrent de stupeur. Lui qui était toujours aimable semblait en proie à une humeur sombre. La rose les pria donc de les laisser en leur jetant un regard entendu que le jeune homme ne put voir. Alors que le groupe de folles furieuses s'éloignaient de bonne grâce, une des amis universitaires de Sakura semblait réfléchir à la réaction de Naruto. En effet, elle était restée un peu à l'écart de tout ça, préférant le rôle d'observatrice. Elle avait bien vu comment ses yeux bleus s'étaient illuminés au prénom de la Hyuga et comment il avait désiré la défendre ardemment. Elle commençait donc à se poser des questions sur les anciens discours de la rose mais surtout sur ses propres choix. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour sortir tous doutes de son esprit. Au fond, elle ne connaissait pas cette Hinata alors que Sakura oui. Elle n'avait donc pas à mettre en doute ses paroles, quoi que... Malheureusement, une crainte au fond de son coeur lui voila une évidence et lui aspira tout son courage. Elle ne voulait absolument pas se mettre à dos le groupe qui l'avait accepté en son sein.

Quand au jeune homme à la chevelure de blé, il essayait de calmer comme il le pouvait sa colère grandissante en marchant à grandes enjambées. Comment osaient ces pimbêches de lui "ordonner" de sortir avec Sakura ou une autre qu'Hinata ? Il n'avait de cesse de maugréer contre les indésirables qu'il en oublia la rose. Celle-ci se rappela à son bon souvenir en lui agrippant le bras. Naruto dut bien sûr s'arrêter et constata que sa soeur de coeur était essoufflée tellement il avait été vite. Il remarqua également qu'il ne faisait plus attention aux magasins. Il jura dans sa barbe quand soudain ses yeux tombèrent sur un étal en bois qui ne payait pas de mine mais sur lequel un objet l'avait hypnotisé. Ne prenant pas conscience des paroles de Sakura qui voulait lui demander les raisons de sa présence en cette rue, il s'approcha de la vitrine et rentra ni une, ni deux dans l'échoppe.

C'était visiblement un lieu ancien, construit sûrement du temps de la création de la ville en voyant les vieilles poutres au plafond et les murs quelques peu vieillis. Le propriétaire avait cependant réussi à rafraîchir l'intérieur tout en gardant une certaine authenticité. D'ailleurs, celui-ci, à la barbe blanche et aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune, accueillit ses nouveaux clients. En effet, la rose avait suivi l'Uzumaki, un peu fâchée d'avoir été ainsi ignorée. Elle allait lui dire le fond de sa pensée qu'elle fut interrompue par la prière du jeune homme.

"- Bonjour, monsieur. J'aimerai voir en détail un des objets qui se trouve dans la vitrine, s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien sûr, jeune homme, sourit le marchand prenant le sujet de cette demande que Naruto lui montra du doigt. Le voici. C'est un magnifique objet qui fut magnifiquement et finement travaillé dans l'art de la ferronnerie et de la bijouterie."

Naruto s'approcha et regarda ce témoignage du savoir faire du pays. C'était magnifique, un présent somptueux pour la femme la plus merveilleuse à ses yeux. Cependant, une chose le chiffonna. L'objet semblait bien vieux mais surtout il avait peur de tomber sur une malfaçon. Il était rare de tomber sur un tel trésor. Connaissant ce regard, le vendeur répondit à son interrogation intérieure.

"- Rassurez-vous, jeune homme, il est authentique. Je l'ai moi-même forgé il y a des années. Voici mon poinçon."

Naruto se saisit donc de sa convoitise et le remarqua en effet. Il réalisa alors qu'il était entré au sein de la boutique d'une plus grande et célèbre famille d'artisan dans l'art de façonner l'or, l'argent et tous matériaux précieux. Le propriétaire de cet atelier continua dans sa lancée en lui montrant une marque discrète et en raconta son histoire.

"-Je l'ai réalisé à la demande d'une grande dame qui malheureusement a dû s'en séparer pour obtenir de l'argent. Voyez, ses armoiries figurent juste ici. Elles sont entrelacées avec celles d'une de ses plus grandes amies. J'ai forgé un autre bijou pour cette dernière qui s'emboîte sur celui que vous tenez entre les mains. Ces deux dames voulaient souligner leur amitié par ce témoignage."

A cette vue, le coeur de Naruto fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il reconnaissait ces armoiries. Pour une fois depuis le quiproquo, il remercia le destin d'avoir guidé ses pas jusqu'à ce lieu. Regardant à son tour, Sakura fut stupéfaite par la richesse et la finesse de ce qu'il tenait. Elle aurait voulu l'avoir pour elle. Elle se demandait pour qui et pourquoi Naruto le voulait. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait acheter, au vu de l'éclat dans ses yeux. La rose n'eut pas tord.

"- Je le prends, monsieur. Pourriez-vous l'emballer, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr. Ma fille va vous faire cela pendant que je vous encaisserai, affirma l'artisan en reprenant l'objet et en le tendant à une femme qui s'en chargea. Un cadeau de dernière minute ?

\- Euh... oui, fit gêné Naruto. J'ais eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un cadeau adéquat à la personne pour qui il est destiné. Je suis heureux d'être tombé sur votre magnifique boutique.

\- Merci. C'est pour votre petite amie sans doute, supposa le vieil homme en regardant Sakura. Il est rare d'avoir le destinataire du cadeau présent.

\- Oh, non. Sakura n'est pas ma petite amie, contredit l'Uzumaki en suivant la direction de son regard. Elle est juste une camarade. Mon présent est pour une autre personne."

S'excusant de sa méprise, l'artisan termina le paiement alors que la dite rose serrait les poings de rage. Elle avait été flattée d'être qualifiée comme la compagne de Naruto mais avait vite déchanté à la réfutation de ce dernier. Elle aurait tant voulu être celle pour qui il voulait offrir ce riche présent. Sakura cacha sa déception en faisant bonne figure mais elle se doutait pour qui il était destiné. Quand le blond eut récupéré le paquet, il sortit, la rose à sa suite. Il était tellement satisfait par sa trouvaille qu'il ne préoccupa pas de l'état de son amie. Celle-ci le prit très mal mais réussit à prendre la parole sans trop montrer son ressentiment.

"- C'est pour Hinata, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pft, souffla l'Uzumaki qui avait perçu une petite pointe de colère dans la voix de son interlocutrice malgré ses efforts pour le cacher. Je suis sûr que tu connais la réponse à ta question. Est-ce si important ?

-...

\- Rassure-toi, je ne t'ai pas oubliée. Je t'en ais aussi acheté un.

\- Et c'est quoi ? S'adoucit Sakura à cette perspective et espérant en avoir un aussi beau.

\- Tu le sauras quand on se réunira tous le 27 pour nous échanger nos cadeaux, comme chaque année, l'informa Naruto. Sur ce, je dois te laisser. Il me faut rejoindre Sasuke à la gendarmerie."

A cette information, Sakura en demanda la raison. Le blond satisfit sa curiosité maladive. Elle voulut l'accompagner, ce qu'il lui accorda, ne voyant pas l'utilité de refuser. Elle restait son amie après tout et malgré son attitude excessive. Sur le chemin, les deux parlèrent de cette fameuse journée du 27 qui voyait se réunir leur petit groupe. Chacun offrait un présent à leurs amis durant la soirée. Ils pourraient se voir la veille juste après les festivités de Noël. Seulement, à la prière de Shikamaru qui voulait se remettre de ces heures de veillée, il avait été décidé de consacrer le 26 au repos, le 24 et le 25 étant réservés exclusivement aux familles. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au pied de la gendarmerie où ils virent l'harceleur d'Hinata accompagné par son père entrain d'insulter Juugo et la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés en présence de Sasuke.

"- De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une tarlouze, un suceur de bite et elle... ce n'est qu'une sale pute !"

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il fut projeté au sol violemment, raclant sa peau sur le bitume qu'il en saigna au niveau du visage. Tous tournèrent leur regard vers le responsable pour tomber sur un Naruto aussi furieux qu'un volcan en fusion. En effet, en entendant l'insulte prononcée contre celle qu'il aimait, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il s'était alors jeté sur l'agresseur d'Hinata tel un tsunami, devançant Sasuke qui avait été retenu par Juugo. Ce dernier ne voulait pas que son aimé s'abaissa au niveau de ce crétin d'harceleur. La violence du coup de poing fit sursauter le père du chef de gang.

"- Que..., fit ce dernier.

\- Je t'interdis d'insulter Hinata devant moi. C'est toi la merde !

\- Naruto," souffla la Hyuga qui avait été chamboulée par l'injure qui lui avait été balancée à la figure.

La vue et l'intervention de son amour de toujours la réconforta dans la seconde où elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Au son de son prénom, le blond se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras se positionnant dans son dos et en fusillant son agresseur d'un regard de tueur. Par cette attitude, il montrait à tous qu'elle était sous sa protection. S'il avait pu envoyer des lasers grâce à ses pupilles, il l'aurait atomisé sur place. Hinata rougit intensément et se colla à lui inconsciemment. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité et aurait voulu que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances et pour toujours. A cette image, le père de l'harceleur se tendit car en plus de Sasuke qui soutenait Juugo, il se trouvait en face d'un autre héritier d'une grande famille, bien que sa mère ait été désavouée par cette dernière.

Il restait tout de même le fils d'un des plus grands héros de Konoha, respecté par tous et plus particulièrement par les notables de la ville dont les Sarutobi, les Aburame, les Nara, les Akimichi mais surtout les Hyuga et les Uchiwa. Il ne fut pas le seul à trembler. Sakura bouillonnait de frustration car elle avait été une nouvelle fois oubliée mais se reprit vite. En effet, bien qu'elle ne supportait plus la Hyuga et de faire semblant d'être une amie proche, il fallait reconnaître que l'insulte n'était pas justifiée et qu'elle ne le méritait pas. De plus, elle savait pertinemment que Naruto risquait de lui tourner le dos si elle se dressait devant Hinata en l'attaquant aussi ouvertement.

Ce fut sur cette entrefaite que refirent surface Hiashi, Iruka et Kakashi. Des interrogations remplissaient leurs yeux. Le chef Hyuga posa son regard sur sa fille toujours dans les bras de Naruto qui semblait nourrir une énorme colère en son coeur. La voyant un peu tremblante, il se dirigea vers sa fille pour avoir des explications qu'aimeraient aussi obtenir ses compagnons. Sasuke et Juugo les satisfirent. C'était advenu lorsqu'Hinata avait rejoint les deux jeunes hommes après avoir enregistré sa plainte. Ressentant le besoin de prendre un peu l'air et de quitter une ambiance un peu pesante, la jeune femme avait prié ses amis de l'accompagner dehors pendant que les adultes discutaient encore un peu entre eux. Sur le perron, les trois avaient croisé le responsable de leur venue en ce lieu de Justice, accompagné par son père, homme politique qui se croyait souvent au-dessus de tous et de tout. Les voyants, le chef du gang les avait interpellés en désignant du doigt Juugo à ce dernier.

"- Papa, c'est lui qui m'a étranglé hier.

\- Je vois. Puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence ici, jeune délinquant ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, avait intervenu Sasuke, d'un ton froid. Sachez que celui que vous osez traiter de délinquant est sous la protection des Uchiwa.

\- Il a pourtant attaqué mon fils sans aucune raison," lui avait fait remarquer le politicien.

A cette contre vérité, Hinata s'était remplie de courage et avait révélé à celui-ci que le roux l'avait juste défendu de l'agression dont elle avait été victime et dont son rejeton lui a gratifié. Elle l'avait également informé avoir posé à l'instant une plainte contre lui. A cette annonce, l'homme politique avait fusillé son fils du regard. Ce dernier avait fait son possible pour réfuter les événements relatés. Il avait aussi insinué que la jeune femme lui avait fait du rentre dedans. Comme il l'avait rejetée, elle avait ordonné à Juugo de le tabasser. A cette insinuation, Hinata avait blanchi d'indignation alors que Sasuke l'avait traité de menteur et d'affabulateur. Face à toutes ces informations, à la parole d'un Uchiwa et d'une Hyuga, celle de son fils avait commencé à perdre de sa valeur aux yeux du politicien. Il se devait de protéger sa position sociale et politique. C'était à ce moment-là que le chef de gang avait commencé à paniquer et à insulter Hinata ainsi que Juugo.

A la fin du récit, Hiashi faillit perdre son sang froid légendaire et soutint sa fille en les informant que tout ceci sera connu bientôt de tous. De plus, il informa l'homme en face de lui que son fils venait de lui faire perdre les potentielles voix de sa famille à la prochaine élection. Personne ne s'attaquait à l'héritière des Huyga sans en payer les conséquences. Le concerné pâlit à l'extrême et faillit s'étouffer quand tous entendirent une nouvelle voix s'élever.

"- Ainsi que celle des Uchiwa. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement mais si mon neveu défend son compagnon et cette jeune femme alors la famille Uchiwa le soutiendra.

\- Oncle Obito, fut surpris Sasuke. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Kakashi m'a prévenu que tu étais à la gendarmerie pour une quelconque affaire. Il m'a appris également que la fille de Hiashi portait plainte pour agression. J'ai voulu quérir par moi-même les raisons de tout ceci. J'espère que tu éclairciras ma lanterne. Pour le moment, réglons cette affaire."

Après cet échange des plus formels, l'Hatake se tourna vers le chef de gang et son père. Il leur demanda les raisons de leur présence. Le politicien lui apprit qu'il aurait voulu que son fils porte également plainte contre l'étranglement qu'il avait subi. L'homme de Loi l'informa que c'était tout à fait son droit et qu'un bureau était disponible pour l'enregistrer. Il le prévint tout de même que vu les circonstances, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à recevoir une grande satisfaction d'une telle procédure. Ne voulant pas se montrer faible face à des grands noms de Konoha, le représentant de la politique s'avança en compagnie de son rejeton qui avait baissé les yeux au sol face à autant d'auras meurtrières à son encontre. Il le sentait très mal.

Après les avoir vus disparaître, Hinata réalisa qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de Naruto. Son rougissement se fit plus intense ainsi que son malaise, surtout en face de Sakura d'où émanait une rage à peine dissimulée. Ce fut sans même dire au revoir à tous que cette dernière quitta les lieux, ne supportant plus ce spectacle. Une petite voix lui disait que le temps de la déclaration arrivait à grand pas et qu'il ne lui restait que peu de possibilité pour l'empêcher. Elle pourrait se résigner mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner, pas encore. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attaquer ouvertement à Hinata mais rien ne l'empêchait de jouer sur d'autres plans. D'ailleurs, les murmures commençaient à faire leur travail sur le moral de sa rivale, elle en était sûre.

Hiashi, quand à lui, avait posé un regard quelque peu glacial et protecteur sur Naruto. Celui-ci, conscient de sa position et des frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps dû à ces yeux, desserra son étreinte de l'héritière mais sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle. Il aurait tant voulu la tenir encore ainsi contre lui mais l'attitude paternelle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait garder quelques distances avec sa fille au vu de leur retrouvaille passée. L'Uzumaki voulait être tout de même certain qu'elle aille bien. Il avait donc décidé de se quérir de son état malgré la présence pesante de Hiashi.

"- Comment te-sens-tu Hinata ?

\- Je... je vais bien... Je te remercie de m'avoir défendue," affirma doucement la jeune femme qui n'osait pas trop le regarder.

Intrigué une nouvelle fois, son père lui demanda les raisons de ces remerciements. Elle s'empressa de lui donner des explications. Face à l'action de l'Uzumaki, Hiashi lui tendit la main pour le remercier à son tour de son geste et d'avoir ainsi défendu l'honneur de sa fille. Naruto, une main derrière la tête, était quelque peu gêné en la saisissant et comprit que comme tout père, le chef de famille agissait donc que dans le but de la préserver, même face à un futur prétendant amoureux. Étrangement, Juugo était étranger à tous ces échanges. Il était hypnotisé par Sasuke qui était entrain de discuter à l'écart avec son oncle Obito. En effet, le ténébreux avait amené l'un de ses derniers parents un peu plus loin pour lui expliquer la situation. Le chef de l'entreprise familial l'écouta jusqu'au bout en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'oeil vers le roux. Ce dernier stressait car il ne savait pas comment les Uchiwa allaient accueillir l'homosexualité de Sasuke, mais surtout qu'il soit en couple avec un homme qui ne payait pas de mine à côté d'eux et de leur réputation. Comment allait-il être jugé ? Et si sa famille le poussait à rompre ? Avait-il honte d'être avec lui ? En effet, il ne l'avait pas encore présenté. Il était vrai qu'il n'était jamais facile de faire son coming-out en face de sa famille.

Le roux ne lui en tenait donc pas rigueur mais il ne voudrait pas être la cause d'une rupture entre son aimé et les derniers membres de sa famille. En réalité, il ignorait que l'oncle de son aimé était déjà au courant de son orientation sexuelle depuis l'affaire d'avec Madara. Malheureusement, toujours peu enclin à se confier même à celui qu'il aimait, Sasuke n'en avait pas informé Juugo, augmentant sans le savoir son angoisse. Quand il eut terminé d'exposer l'affaire à Obito, celui-ci prit la parole.

"- Alors c'est lui, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

\- Oui, Juugo est mon petit-ami, lui répondit ce dernier d'un air de défi.

\- Tu n'as pas me regardé ainsi, mon cher neveu. Je sais que mon passé sous l'influence néfaste de Madara ne joue pas en ma faveur. Cependant, tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne te tournerai pas le dos. Jusqu'à sa mort, Rin m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui était important dans la vie et c'est la famille. Tu es le fils de mon frère aîné que j'ai perdu avant d'avoir la chance de me réconcilier avec lui. Je compte bien te soutenir en sa mémoire. Je t'aime comme j'aime Shishui.

-Tu comptes alors m'aider à protéger Juugo, interrogea Sasuke, touché par ses paroles.

\- Il est celui que tu aimes et il a agi pour aider une de tes amies qui s'avèrent être la fille de notre plus fidèle et puissant allié commercial. Je te promets qu'il bénéficie déjà du soutien de la famille. Les anciens ne trouveront rien à redire tellement ils préféreront garder cette alliance intacte. De plus, je crois comprendre que Naruto s'est attaché à Hinata. Il est aussi un appui certain face aux mauvaises langues vu la réputation de son père. De plus, bien que j'occupe le siège dirigeant par intérim, c'est moi qui décide au final.

\- Merci mon oncle.

\- Par contre, quand comptes-tu le présenter à la famille ? Je ne veux pas te forcer mais tant que tu ne mettras pas les choses au clair, je peux te garantir que tu vas subir le harcèlement de certains pour que tu te marries. Je peux comprendre qu'une crainte puisse t'habiter mais tu restes un Uchiwa et les Uchiwa ne se laissent pas guider par la peur.

\- Je vais y réfléchir mais je compte bien mettre en oeuvre un projet que j'ai en tête durant le bal de la nouvelle année.

\- Oh et puis-je au moins en connaître les grandes lignes afin de m'y préparer ? S'intrigua Obito.

\- Pas encore mais rassure-toi, rien qui pourrait mettre la famille en danger.

\- Très bien, se résigna son oncle. Cependant, si tu décides de faire ton coming out public, je ne peux pas te garantir la tranquillité. Tu ne vivras certainement pas cette phase sans devoir passer par le mépris ou les moqueries. Néanmoins, je peux t'assurer que ton cousin et moi te soutiendront, à l'image de tes amis."

A la fin de sa phrase, Sasuke lui tendit la main en signe d'accord. Obito la saisit et en profita pour l'étreindre afin de renforcer ses déclarations. Le lâchant, il se dirigea par la suite vers le petit groupe qui les attendait, suivi par le ténébreux qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Bien sûr, son visage resta impassible mais Naruto qui le connaissait bien savait très bien que son entretien l'avait chamboulé. En bien ou en mal, il ne saurait le dire mais se promit d'éclaircir sa lanterne quand ils seront seuls. Un autre se posait la même question. Un trouble habitait Juugo qui le sentit augmenter quand il vit l'oncle de son aimé le saluer en souriant du coin de la bouche, comme tout Uchiwa. Le roux pouvait donc supposer que leur discussion s'était bien déroulée, à moins que ce fût une feinte. Les paroles du chef de gang ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis la veille, accentuant sa peur de voir Sasuke le quitter pour satisfaire sa famille ou en trouvant quelqu'un de plus digne que lui, en tout cas un homme qui appartiendrait à la haute, comme Naruto ou Neji.

Le roux cacha ses idées noires en remerciant Obito de son soutien. Ce dernier alors salua les autres protagonistes avant de repartir vers les bureaux de l'entreprise qu'il dirigeait. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire. Il fut assez rapidement suivi par Hiashi et Hinata qui avaient encore à faire pour préparer le réveillon de demain. La jeune femme fit la bise aux garçons. Elle s'attarda auprès de Naruto, n'arrivant pas à se détacher de son regard bleu qui lui berçait le coeur d'une douce chaleur. Elle y voyait une lueur rempli d'espoir et d'affection. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à en identifier la signification mais en profitait au maximum jusqu'à ce que son père l'oblige à revenir à la réalité. Rougissante, Hinata se décida à suivre Hiashi jusqu'à la voiture dans laquelle elle s'engouffra.

L'Uzumaki la salua d'un dernier mouvement de la main qu'elle lui rendit au travers de la vitre avant de voir le véhicule s'élancer en avant. Il ne la quitta pas une seule seconde des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigna de son champ de vision. Iruka l'appela le forçant à retourner vers eux et le réel. Il lui emboîta le pas les mains dans les poches de son blouson. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour du présent qu'il venait d'acheter en espérant que l'élue de son coeur l'aimera. Cependant, un pressentiment n'arrivait pas à le quitter quand il pensa au regard de convoitise de Sakura. Il avait bien vu qu'il lui avait plu. Cependant, il sortit cette idée de sa tête. Il voulait encore lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et puis, ce n'était pas une voleuse. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle le laisse enfin tranquille ainsi qu'Hinata. Certes, elle avait diminué ses allusions mais quelque chose lui soufflait de se montrer prudent. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il entreprit de rejoindre son domicile en compagnie d'Iruka, Sasuke et Juugo. Durant le trajet, ces derniers, bien que proches, ne se tenaient pas par la main malgré leur couple.

Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment le roux qui aimait la discrétion. Puis, il savait que Sasuke était gêné par ce genre de manifestation devant des enfants qu'il pourrait croiser. De plus, se considérant en homme, il avait un peu de mal à donner la main à une autre personne du même sexe. C'était la même chose dans le privé. C'était cet aspect là qui dérangeait surtout Juugo. En effet, dans l'intimité ou juste au milieu de leurs amis, l'Uchiwa avait la même pudeur et n'était pas très démonstratif. Le ténébreux semblait toujours, comment pourrait-il dire, intimider quand son aimé s'appuyait sur lui ou quand lui-même se retenait de le faire. Juugo comprenait qu'en public, leur couple se montrait discret, mais il avait du mal à l'accepter dans le privé. Il n'osait pas lui en parler de peur de le perdre. Pourtant il savait pertinemment qu'un jour, il allait devoir avoir ce genre de discussion s'il voulait que leur relation avance. Pour le moment, les trois étudiants rentrèrent chez Naruto alors qu'Iruka fermait la porte derrière eux.

Jour du 24 décembre, dernière ligne droite pour la veillée de Noël. Le plus âgé de nos quatre protagonistes s'affairait dans la cuisine pour prépare un dîner gargantuesque pour trois jeunes hommes à l'estomac qu'il pourrait qualifier de puits sans fond. Il avait les mains pleines de farce quand il vit Juugo passé devant la porte de la cuisine. Normalement, l'Umino n'en faisait pas grand cas car le roux avait toujours tendance à se lever plus tôt que les deux autres. Cependant, depuis sa crise de colère, il avait l'impression que quelques choses le chiffonnait ou qu'il avait du mal à s'en remettre. Soucieux de l'aider, le tuteur de Naruto se nettoya les doigts et se rendit au jardin où il savait qu'il retrouverait l'aimé de Sasuke. Généralement, il aimait s'isoler dans la volière. En y entrant, Iruka le vit assis par terre, regardant ses inséparables volés. S'approchant, il s'installa à côté de lui et posa également son regard sur les volatiles avant d'entendre le roux prendre la parole.

"- Je me demande parfois si je ne devrais pas leur rendre leur liberté. Cependant, arriveront-ils à survivre à la sauvagerie de la vie, eux qui sont nés dans un élevage ?

\- Bonne question, fit son voisin avant de faire une petite pose qu'il coupa au bout de quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce qui te ronge, Juugo ? Je vois bien que depuis l'agression d'Hinata, tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Je... j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à me contrôler et d'aller trop loin la prochaine fois. Sasuke ne sera pas toujours là.

\- Dis-moi ce qui a déclenché ta crise ? Si on arrive à en identifier la cause, nous pourrons travailler dessus et ainsi trouver une solution.

\- L'harceleur a commencé à m'insulter mais cela, j'en ai l'habitude. Non, c'est quand il s'est attaqué à Sasuke que ma fureur est arrivée, mais j'arrivai encore à la gêrer... J'ai éclaté quand il a insinué que Sasuke allait me laisser tomber pour un autre, un homme plus digne, plus puissant ou plus riche... Je n'ai rien pour moi, rien qu'il pourrait le retenir près de moi.

\- Il t'aime pourtant. Tu devrais lui faire confiance.

\- J'ai confiance en lui mais... il est si distant et si secret avec moi. Je ne demande pas à ce qu'il me prenne la main dans la rue, ou qu'on s'embrasse devant les autres ou des inconnus. Cependant, quand nous sommes entre amis ou à la maison, c'est à peine s'il accepte un baiser sur la joue, alors je me pose des questions. De plus, il ne me confie rien du tout et j'ai encore des doutes dans le coeur. M'aime-t-il vraiment ou Naruto habite-t-il encore son coeur ? Suis-je fais pour lui ? Questionna Juugo en repliant ses genoux vers lui et posant le front dessus.

\- Je vois, souffla Iruka en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule pour le soutenir. En fait, tu a peur et tu as laissé tes craintes te contrôler. L'inconfort de tes incertitudes t'a rendu instable émotionnellement. Mais dis-moi, cela te semble familier. Cela t'était-il déjà arrivé ?"

D'un signe de tête, Juugo lui confirma son hypothèse. Voulant se soulager de ce fardeau, il se livra en précisant que le seul au courant pour le moment était Sasuke. Après la mort de ses parents quand il avait douze ans, il avait été confié à Kimimaro Kaguya, un ami de sa famille qui avait huit ans de plus que lui. Au fil des années, il avait découvert que son tuteur était homosexuel. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé du tout car à l'adolescence, le roux avait reconnu être attiré par les hommes, mais ce ne fut pas la seule découverte. En effet, on lui avait découvert une forme légère de Schizophrénie qui le poussait à perdre tout contrôle. La colère était alors son guide dès que quelque chose ou plutôt qu'une personne le contrariait. Kimimaro l'avait aidé à accepter ses deux parts de sa personnalité. Grâce à sa douceur et à ses bons soins, Juugo avait appris à gérer sa maladie. A dix-huit ans, il s'était senti inexorablement attirer par son tuteur. Il s'était épris de lui et il avait eu le bonheur de voir son amour réciproque.

Cependant, tenu par son statut de tutorat, le Kaguya avait refreiné ses sentiments. De plus, il lui avait aussi appris qu'il était séropositif. Il n'avait donc pas voulu prendre le risque de lui transmettre le sida. Le roux avait dû se battre pour pouvoir vivre une idylle avec lui en lui accordant la condition qu'elle ne dépasserait jamais le stade de l'intimité. Cela avait été une relation platonique qui n'avait duré malheureusement que deux ans. Les médecins avaient diagnostiqué à Kimimaro un cancer extrêmement rare et foudroyant des os. La faiblesse de son système immunitaire ne l'aidant pas à lutter contre la tumeur, il était mort très rapidement. A partir de son décès, Juugo avait vécu reclus et victime d'attaque des homophobes. Un d'entre eux s'en était alors pris à la mémoire de son amant de l'époque. Comme avec Hinata, il avait perdu le contrôle et avait failli tuer le coupable. Réalisant son geste, il avait alors fugué pour se retrouver à Oto où il avait rencontré quelques mois après son arrivée Sasuke, qui par sa seule présence l'apaisait comme arriver à le faire Kimimaro.

"- Tu n'as pas eu la vie facile à ce que je vois, affirma Iruka après un temps de silence.

\- Pas plus que Naruto qui est orphelin et abandonné par sa famille maternelle ou encore Sasuke qui a assisté à l'assassinat de ses parents et à la mort de son frère Itachi d'une maladie orpheline. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, affirma doucement Juugo.

\- Nous avons tous nos lots d'épreuves, en effet..., reconnut l'Umino. Excuse-moi de te poser cette question mais... le sida... tu n'as pas été... enfin...

\- Contaminé, finit Juugo. Non. Kimimaro a toujours refusé d'avoir des relations sexuelles, que ce soit une pénétration ou une fellation avec moi, même avec un préservatif... En fait, les rares relations sexuelles que j'ai eues furent avec une seule personne rencontrée au foyer avant l'apparition de Sasuke. Une amourette qui ne dura que quelques semaines. De plus, le responsable des lieux exige que tous les résidents passent par la casse prise de sang pour un dépistage lors de leur entrée et après un comportement à risque.

\- Je suis rassuré, souffla l'Umino. Pas que j'ai peur d'être contaminé. Je sais qu'il faut plus qu'un baiser ou une main serrée pour que le virus soit transmis, comme une transfusion sanguine contaminée ou un rapport sexuel non protégé avec un porteur du sida. Cependant, pour toi et Sasuke, c'est bien mieux.

\- Sans doute, enfin, si notre relation continue, dit le roux d'un ton quelque peu déprimé.

\- Juugo, tu devrais parler à Sasuke de tes tourments. Un couple se construit à deux et s'il n'existe pas de communication entre vous, vous risquez d'aller droit dans le mur. Renforce tes convictions et puise ta force dans votre amour pour reprendre les rênes de ta maladie. Ne la laisse pas te contrôler, même si ce n'est pas facile. Si tu veux, je peux te donner l'adresse d'une psychologue de mes amies qui peut sûrement t'aider.

\- Merci Iruka, remercia le roux. Vraiment, merci de m'avoir écouté et de me conseiller ainsi. Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Je t'en prie, lui sourit ce dernier. Allez et si tu venais m'aider à terminer les préparatifs pour notre repas de réveillon. Je crois qu'une paire de mains supplémentaires me sera d'une grande utilité."

Juugo regarda son aîné se lever et franchir le seuil de la volière avant de se décider à le suivre. Cuisiner allait sûrement lui permettre de penser à autre chose pendant quelques heures. Alors qu'il passait la porte d'accès au jardin pour rejoindre la cuisine, une ombre sortit de derrière un arbre qui ombrageait la volière. Elle serrait les poings de rage mais surtout de désolation. La personne venait de comprendre beaucoup de choses au travers de cette discussion qu'il venait d'espionner. Elle prit alors une décision et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison. Dans la cuisine, le roux était entrain de badigeonner la dinde d'une sauce savoureuse quand il vit Sasuke s'approcher de lui. Il le salua, se freinant de l'enlacer pour lui souhaiter le bonjour.

"- Salut Sasuke.

\- Salut, lui répondit ce dernier en lui offrant un chaste baiser à son grand étonnement. Tu aurais du temps à me consacrer. J'aimerai t'emmener quelque part.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas. Iruka a peut-être besoin de mon aide.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Juugo. Vas-y, l'invita l'Umino. Au besoin j'irai tirer Naruto de son lit pour mettre la main à la pâte."

En effet, dans la chambre de l'Uzumaki, ce dernier était étalé sur son plumard de tout son long, en formant une étoile parfaite. D'un mouvement brusque, il se saisit de son oreiller en le serrant fortement contre lui et en murmurant le prénom d'Hinata. Pendant ce temps, le roux se lavait les mains et poussé par le tuteur, suivit son aimé. Sasuke le guida jusqu'à sa voiture, récemment achetée, et l'invita à y pénétrer. Juugo ne posa aucunes questions de tout le trajet en le voyant concentrer sur la route et le sachant pas très enclin à dévoiler ses plans. Le voyage fut assez court et les conduisit à la périphérie de la ville, sur une colline où trônaient une petite église et un cimetière. Etonné d'une telle destination, le petit-ami de l'Uchiwa ouvrit la portière à la suite de ce dernier et lui emboîta le pas au milieu de ce lieu du dernier repos. Le ténébreux le guida au sein des allées et se rendit à l'emplacement de trois tombes. Arrivé, Juugo lut les inscriptions. Au bout de quelques secondes, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait devant les sépultures des parents et du frère de Sasuke. Il l'entendit prendre la parole après un temps de silence.

"- Bonjour papa. Bonjour maman. Bonjour Itachi. Cela fait longtemps. Je suis désolé de n'être pas venu plus tôt mais j'ai été assez occupé... Non, je vous dois la vérité. Votre absence fut trop douloureuse pour que je trouve le courage de venir. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai grâce à une personne : mon petit-ami. Je vous présente Juugo. Il est celui que j'aime de tout mon coeur. Il y a un temps, j'ai cru que j'étais amoureux de ce baka de Naruto mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Tout mon être est épris de ce grand dadais à côté de moi."

A cette annonce, Juugo resta sans voix. Sasuke était entrain de le présenter à ses parents comme il l'aurait fait si ces derniers étaient encore en vie. Il sentit son coeur battre la chamade comme jamais. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter et attendit que son aimé en finisse, en mettant tous ses efforts pour garder son flegme et ne pas piétiner sur place.

"- Et oui, papa, je suis désolé de te décevoir mais je suis homosexuel... Toi qui espérais un mariage avec une fille d'une grande famille pour accroître le prestige de la famille, c'est un peu loupé sur ce coup... Maman, je sais que cela te désolera mais tu n'auras pas de petit-enfants. Cependant, te connaissant, tu m'aurais donné un baiser sur le front pour me donner ta bénédiction, là où toi Itachi, tu m'aurais apposé tes doigts pour me taquiner comme quand nous étions petits. Vous aurez sûrement aidé papa à en accepter la réalité, me soutenant. Je vous vois bien traité Juugo comme un troisième fils et un second frère... Itachi, tu m'aurais sûrement donné un coup de pied dans les fesses pour que je sorte de mon mutisme. Tu aurais raison car comme un idiot, je garde tout en moi, même nos souvenirs, faisant souffrir sans le vouloir Juugo. Je te promets de faire des efforts... Vous me manquez mais tant qu'il restera près de moi, je ne serai plus jamais triste... Je l'aime et il me rend heureux... Papa, maman, Itachi, je vous aime et vous fais la promesse de vous visiter plus régulièrement."

A la fin de son monologue, Sasuke s'inclina devant les tombes avant de garder le silence afin de faire quelques prières. Pendant ce temps, le roux n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son petit-ami venait de confesser à ses défunts parents les angoisses qui l'habitaient et leur avait promis de s'ouvrir davantage à lui à l'avenir. Quand au ténébreux, il stressait car il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Son coeur fut soulagé quand il le vit s'avancer vers les sépultures et après s'être incliné, s'adresser à sa défunte famille.

"- Bonjour madame et monsieur Uchiwa. Bonjour Itachi. Je me présente Juugo Tenbin et j'ai l'honneur d'être aimé et d'aimer Sasuke. Je vous fais également la promesse de tout faire pour le rendre heureux et de le soutenir durant toutes les épreuves de la vie."

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un temps en prière. Avant de repartir, Sasuke fit un don à l'église dont le prêtre entretenait les tombes. Les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent ensuite la voiture et se rendirent en la demeure Uchiwa pour avoir une discussion et un temps que tous les deux. Comprenant son désir de vouloir être au calme pour parler, Juugo ne dit rien et le suivit jusqu'au salon où ils s'installèrent. Là, après s'être servi une bière, le ténébreux en tendit une au roux avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

"- Je t'ai entendu parler à Iruka ce matin, finit par confesser l'Uchiwa. Je suis prêt à t'écouter."

A cette invitation maladroite, Juugo déglutit et se souvenant du conseil de l'Umino, se déchargea de toutes ses peurs qui rendaient son humeur aussi instable et dangereuse pour ceux qui oseraient de nouveau le provoquer inconsidérément. A chaque révélation, Sasuke retenait un soupir ou une colère mais ce fut la déception de n'avoir rien perçu de ses peines qui le mortifia le plus. Le plus difficile pour lui à entendre fut quand le roux parla de ses doutes à l'encontre de ses sentiments à son égard.

"- Je sais que tu m'as affirmé ne plus aimer Naruto mais j'ai peur que tu me laisses. Ton silence et ta retenu ont nourri mes doutes. Il existe tellement d'autres hommes plus... enfin... plus...

\- Je suis désolé, Juugo, le coupa Sasuke. Il faut que tu comprennes que l'expression de mon affection est très dure pour moi, surtout en public. Certes, je me fous de ce que peuvent penser les inconnus de notre relation, mais je refuse qu'on mette en question ma virilité parce que je tiens la main d'un autre homme. Je veux bien faire des efforts mais qu'en privé. J'aimerai garder une certaine retenu en public. Le nom des Uchiwa m'y oblige."

Voyant que son compagnon ne comprenait pas cette dernière affirmation, le ténébreux lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur ses parents. Ces derniers, bien qu'amoureux comme au premier jour, devait pour la réputation de la famille se montrer hautain, mais surtout afficher une certaine retenue. Ainsi, il ne les avait jamais vus s'embrasser, ou de se tenir par la main dans la rue et durant les soirées mondaines. Ils étaient l'image même du snobisme devant les yeux d'étrangers, des entrepreneurs et des investisseurs. Par contre, à la maison, ses parents rattrappaient ce temps perdu et laissaient court à leurs sentiments. Sasuke lui expliqua vouloir suivre leur exemple mais une certaine timidité l'avait bloqué pour le moment.

"- Notre relation est une première pour moi. Je n'ai aucune expérience alors je pense avoir peur de faire un impaire ou une maladresse qui pourrait te blesser. Malheureusement, c'est en ne faisant rien et en gardant tout en moi que c'est advenu, termina le ténébreux.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas et je te comprends. Il ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'assumer le nom qu'est le tien, affirma Juugo. Sache que j'aime la discrétion comme tu le sais, donc si tu veux que nous gardions une retenue en public, cela me va. Je souhaiterai juste qu'il y en ait moins quand nous sommes qu'entre connaissances ou quand nous sommes seuls au monde comme maintenant. De plus, n'ai pas peur de prendre des initiatives avec moi. Je t'aime comme tu es et tu peux tout tenter avec moi. Je ne te jugerai pas.

\- Merci. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts et aussi te confier un peu de ma vie d'avant.

\- D'accord, mais surtout ne te force pas, dit Juugo. Il faut juste qu'à l'avenir, ne rien nous cacher concernant notre relation. De mon côté, j'essaierai de mieux te comprendre ainsi que les implications que ton nom entraîne."

Sasuke lui sourit et sans le prévenir, se leva pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son petit-ami, l'invitant à s'appuyer sur ses genoux. Bien que surpris, celui-ci obtempéra la joie au coeur. Il l'entendit réaffirmer ses sentiments en ajoutant qu'il n'aimait plus Naruto que comme un frère et cela depuis son séjour à Oto. Après un peu plus d'une heure à discuter, les deux amoureux se résolurent à rentrer chez l'Uzumaki. D'ailleurs, ils retrouvèrent ce dernier assis à la cuisine entrain d'éplucher des pommes de terre pour le repas du midi. Ils réalisèrent alors qu'ils avaient passé la matinée ensemble, abandonnant leur ami. Celui-ci se plaignit et les bouda les traitant de lâcheurs. Un sourire moqueur ornant son visage fit comprendre à ses colocataires qu'il avait parfaitement compris la raison de leur absence et qu'il les taquinait. Tous les habitants de la demeure se mirent alors à rire et finirent de préparer le repas et le festin destiné à la veillée de ce soir de Noël.

Au courant de l'après-midi, Iruka offrit son cadeau à Naruto. Il consista en l'arrivée de Jiraya, son parrain et de Tsunade, sa marraine. L'Umino savait que le meilleur présent pour son pupille était de se retrouver entourer par ses proches pour les fêtes. Le blond lui en fut très reconnaissant. En effet, du fait de ses études et du travail des deux nouveaux arrivants, il ne les avait pas revus depuis le retour de Sasuke. Certes, l'Uzumaki aurait aimé avoir tous ses amis, surtout Hinata, auprès de lui mais ils avaient tous leur famille. Il était normal qu'ils passent les fêtes de Noël avec cette dernière. En tout cas, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Iruka leur avait demandé de préparer des chambres. Son parrain et sa marraine allaient rester avec eux jusqu'au bal du nouvel an donné par l'entreprise Uchiwa. Cette arrivée fut également bénéfique à Juugo. En effet, l'Umino en profita pour lui présenter Tsunade, psychiatre de renom, chef du plus grand service psychiatrique de Konoha.

La marraine, en plus d'être apparenté à Naruto, à plusieurs degrés, avait une carrière en médecine des plus accomplis. En effet, elle était un véritable prodige, la révélant à l'aise dans toutes les disciplines médicales. Assoiffée de science et de savoir, elle fut une chirurgienne de renom mais un incident, ainsi qu'une envie de changement, la poussa à changer de services régulièrement et donc d'abandonner la chirurgie. Le tuteur de Naruto expliqua à la blonde aux deux couettes basses la situation du roux, sans rentrer dans les détails, laissant à Juugo ce plaisir. Ainsi, le petit-ami de Sasuke commença à livrer son problème de Schizophrénie à sa nouvelle thérapeute. Intéressée par ce lien existant entre les deux amants et qui avait le pouvoir de calmer ses pulsions, elle accepta de le suivre. Quand elle apprit qu'il s'était livré à la gendarmerie pour une récente agression, elle l'assura de l'aider car elle avait une bonne réputation auprès de la Justice. Juugo lui en fut très reconnaissant ainsi que le ténébreux qui avait un peu suivi la discussion.

Quand à Naruto, il regardait tout cela d'un regard rêveur et espérait que l'année prochaine, une personne qui était chère à son coeur soit également présente à ses côtés. Une bière à la main, il se dirigea vers le jardin pour y regarder la pleine lune se lever. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Jiraya qui resta un moment silencieux à le regarder avant de prendre la parole.

"- Alors gamin, tu rêves ? A une jeune femme peut-être ? J'espère qu'elle a tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut.

\- Arrête ton char, ero-sannin. Je me demande comment les gens peuvent se confier à toi dans leur problème de sexualité. Je suis sûr que tu t'en sers pour écrire tes livres cochons.

\- Tu veux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, se désola son parrain. De plus, je reste professionnel quand les gens viennent voir le sexologue que je suis. Je ne me sers pas de leurs problèmes comme sujet d'inspiration. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel, je te le rappelle. Par contre, je ne suis pas contre le récit des "amourettes" de mon filleul. Alors rien à me raconter ?"

A cette question, Naruto souffla en fermant les yeux. Il était désespéré par la curiosité maladive de Jiraya concernant sa sexualité. Chaque année, il éludait la question en l'envoyant balader d'un coup de poing ou en faisant appel à Tsunade que son parrain semblait craindre. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il se contenta de soupirer. Pouvait-il lui raconter ses déboires amoureux ou garder tout pour lui ? Il était vrai que cela faisait du bien de se soulager d'un poids et l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs pouvait se trouver d'une bonne écoute quand il se donnait la peine. Ses réflexions furent coupées par Iruka qui annonça le départ à la veillée. L'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il fut sauvé par le gong. Tous n'étaient pas vraiment pratiquants mais en ce soir de Noël, ils faisaient l'effort d'aller prier, surtout pour ceux qui les avaient quittés et ceux qui représentait leur avenir.


	16. La nature d'Iruka

D'ailleurs, arrivé en l'église, Naruto était loin de suivre les chants et la cérémonie tellement il préférait se concentrer sur celle qui détenait son coeur au creux de ses mains. En effet, Hinata était aussi présente entrain de chanter au milieu de sa famille. Elle était à quelques rangées de lui, présentant à son amour de toujours son dos et sa longue chevelure qu'elle avait décidé de laisser libre. L'Uzumaki aurait tant voulu y glisser ses doigts, jouant avec les mèches bleutées. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi le destin s'acharnait contre lui. Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, la destinée prit la forme de Sakura en son esprit. Il se secoua la tête pour l'effacer. Certes, la rose était têtue mais il espérait que sa future déclaration lui fasse enfin comprendre qu'elle devait arrêter de tenter sa chance. Elle n'était pas si mauvaise et c'était sûrement juste une difficile phase à passer pour elle. Afin de ne plus y penser, le blond reporta toute son attention sur la cambrure de la belle Hinata.

Depuis un moment, celle-ci sentit être le sujet d'une attention très particulière provenant de derrière elle. Cette sensation n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'ambiance et la tension qui sévissaient à l'Université à son encontre. Non, là, une douce chaleur l'envahissait, l'englobant dans une couverture de sécurité et de béatitude. La jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus rougir, sans en connaître vraiment la raison. En effet, l'Uzumaki et ses compagnons étaient arrivés en retard donc les Hyuga n'étaient pas au courant de leur présence. Curieuse et poussée par une force invisible, Hinata se tourna pour connaître l'origine de son ressenti. Elle tomba alors sur deux yeux azuréens qui la fixaient sans relâche. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ce regard l'hypnotisait, tellement une intensité y brillait. Oubliant de chanter, elle s'y noya.

Naruto, quand à lui, fut plus que chamboulé par les pupilles nacrées qui s'abandonnaient à ses attentions. La musique lui devint au fur et à mesure étrangère et seul comptait pour lui la déesse qui lui offrait le plus merveilleux des regards. Il était seul avec elle, profitant de la chaleur qui lui remplissait le coeur. Ses entrailles bouillonnaient et ses jambes brûlaient d'impatience. Il dût réguler son envie de se précipiter aux pieds d'Hinata et de lui confesser ses sentiments sur le champ. Conscient tout de même du monde autour de lui, surtout au moment où il entendit le raclement de gorge de Jiraya, il revint à la réalité et offrit à la Hyuga un doux sourire. Le lui rendant, cette dernière dut reprendre sa position initiale à la demande de son père. Celui-ci lui rappela son devoir et foudroya du regard le responsable de l'interruption dans les prières de sa fille. Face à cela, le blond s'inclina légèrement en signe d'excuse avant de se cacher derrière les feuillets de chants.

A son côté, le parrain de Naruto eut un sourire en coin, même si quelque chose le chiffonnait. Son filleul ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette jeune fille en dehors d'une profonde amitié. Apparemment, la situation avait quelque peu changé mais il faudrait qu'il en soit sûr. En tout cas, il avait trouvé un nouveau sujet de taquinerie. Une autre personne était la victime d'autres pensées à la fois noires et douloureuses. Elle se sentait abandonnée mais également euphorique sans en connaître la raison. Une force et une nouvelle détermination bouillonnaient en elle. Cependant, ce fut la colère qui gagna sa guerre intérieure à la vision qui venait de se dérouler devant elle. Rageuse et enclin à un nouveau projet, Sakura quitta les lieux sans donner d'explications à ses parents et à sa famille présentes. Elle partit vers un lieu dont elle était la seule à en connaître la destination.

A la fin de la cérémonie, les familles, les connaissances et les amis se mélangèrent pour se souhaiter pendant un court instant un joyeux Noël, vu que les douze coups de minuit venaient d'être claironnés par les cloches de l'église. Naruto put donc enfin s'approcher d'Hinata, qui un peu gênée, avait la tête baissée. Sentant son arrivée en face d'elle, elle trouva la force de se redresser. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur en fin de compte. Le jeune homme restait tout de même un ami. Ce dernier lui fit la bise en lui offrant ses meilleurs voeux. Elle fit de même. Un silence suivit ce court échange. Les deux protagonistes ne savaient pas comment commencer la conversation. Naruto se maudit à ce moment-là. Il n'était pourtant pas coutumier du fait, lui qu'on traitait de moulin à paroles. A croire qu'Hinata l'intimidait ou que le quiproquo avait construit un mur infranchissable entre eux. Serrant les poings de frustration, l'Uzumaki souffla un bon coup et prit alors la parole.

"- Hinata, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... Je...

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes," le coupa-t-elle, essayant de le taquiner.

Cependant, la Hyuga réalisa que ce fut tout le contraire. Naruto prit assez mal cette affirmation au vu de la lueur sombre qui venait de passer dans ses pupilles. Elle regretta alors ses paroles mais il était un peu tard maintenant qu'elles avaient été prononcées de sa bouche. En réalité, elle avait laissé sa propre frustration s'exprimer. En effet, le fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à lui parler normalement comme à l'accoutumée, l'avait énormément blessée, elle qui avait bataillé pendant des années pour ne serait-ce le saluer sans s'évanouir et pour entretenir une relation amicale avec lui. Elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de s'excuser.

"- Je suis désolée... C'est sorti tout seul... Je dois avouer que moi non plus, je n'en mène pas large."

Comprenant que c'était la nervosité la seule responsable de leur malaise, Naruto calma sa colère grandissante qu'il savait ne pas être dirigée vers la jeune femme, mais contre lui-même. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils règlent le malentendu s'il voulait entreprendre quelque chose avec elle. Quand à Hinata, elle avait à peu près les mêmes pensées. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas trouver le courage pour lui demander pardon vis-à-vis de ce qu'il s'était passé avant son dernier départ. Elle se sentait faible alors qu'elle s'était promise de lutter sa timidité maladive. Elle se reconcentra sur Naruto quand elle entendit de nouveau la voix de l'Uzumaki. En effet, fermant les yeux et soufflant encore une fois, il affirma doucement :

"- Rassure-toi, je ne t'en veux pas... Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir... Je devais t'appeler après les fêtes pour que nous puissions nous voir. Que dirais-tu si nous nous organisions le 27 quand nous nous verrons avec les autres ? Ce sera plus agréable de vive voix qu'au travers d'un combiné.

\- Cela me convient, accepta la Hyuga quand les deux furent couper par le père de celle-ci.

\- Uzumaki, salua ce dernier avant de parler à sa fille. Hinata, il nous faut rentrer, maintenant.

\- Bien père, consentit-elle. Au revoir Naruto.

\- Au revoir Hinata. Au 27, termina celui-ci en l'observant s'éloigner de lui en compagnie de sa famille.

Sasuke, qui avait un peu observé leur échange, arriva et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il était bien placé pour connaître la bataille qui devait se dérouler à l'intérieur de la tête de son frère de coeur. Les affaires de l'amour n'étaient jamais simples, surtout quand le destin, ou plutôt des personnes, se dressait devant soi. En tout cas, il fera son possible pour l'aider. L'Uzumaki se résolut à rentrer chez lui en compagnie de tous ses invités pour partager une coupe de champagne avant d'aller se coucher. Le plus impatient fut Jiraya qui avait hâte de taquiner son filleul avec ce qu'il avait observé durant la cérémonie. Quand il arriva chez ce dernier et but son verre à une vitesse record, il s'approcha de Naruto et lui saisissant le bras, l'écarta de Sasuke et de Juugo avec qui il discutait. Cependant, c'était sans compter la force du blond qui se dégagea de sa prise.

"- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Ero-sannin ?

\- Ce qui me prend, c'est que tu me fais des cachotteries. Comment peux-tu me laisser dans l'ignorance, dit de manière tragédienne Jiraya. Tu devrais avoir honte. J'ai besoin d'inspiration, moi, pour mes livres.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- De la petite Hyuga, bien sûr, lui répondit le sexologue, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais. Tu la veux. Il faut dire que tu as raison. Elle a tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut. Elle possède une sacré paire de... osa insinuer Jiraya, en mimant une belle poitrine.

A cette insinuation et réalisant de quoi son parrain parlait, la colère monta en Naruto qui ne put se retenir. Il fit bénéficier à son interlocuteur d'un coup de poing monumental le faisant voyager sur quelques centimètres. Il en donnait beaucoup depuis son retour, ne put-il que penser. Son aîné vit alors dans son regard la fureur d'un amant voulant défendre l'honneur de sa belle. Il comprit alors qu'il avait été un peu loin mais on ne se refait pas. Se relevant, il se mit à rire jaune pour cacher son embarras alors que la voix colérique de Naruto lui arriva aux oreilles.

"- Je t'interdis d'utiliser Hinata pour tes livres cochons ou d'insinuer quoi que ce soit sur elle sinon, c'est sur la lune que je t'enverrai, parrain ou pas.

\- D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi, dit Jiraya en se tenant le menton. Je voulais juste te chambrer. Je m'excuse. Par contre, reconnait qu'elle est quand même mieux roulée que... comment elle s'appelle,..., ah oui, Sakura. Bien qu'elle est le même caractère que Tsunade, c'est une planche à pain à côté.

\- Jiraya ! Cria une voix féminine en entendant les derniers commentaires de son ami d'enfance. Un peu de respect tu veux ou tu le regretteras amèrement.

\- Ou... Oui, oui, Tsunade," s'inclina le concerné, une goutte de sueur, témoin de son angoisse, lui coulant dans le dos.

Pendant ce court échange qui sauva son parrain d'un énième témoignage de la fureur de Naruto, ce dernier avait les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate. Il fallait qu'il reconnaisse que Jiraya n'avait pas vraiment tord et une image de la jeune femme lui avait envahi l'esprit. Ce fut la voix de celui-ci qui le sortie de sa rêverie.

"- Toujours à défendre les femmes opprimées par mes visions de la féminité... Ah lala ! Tsunade ! Elle ne changera jamais."

\- Ouais, reconnut le blond en regardant sa marraine s'éloigner après avoir rappelé à l'ordre son ami d'enfance.

\- Sérieusement, tu n'es plus amoureux de Sakura ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela arriverait un jour.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Naruto avant de voir son parrain aussi sérieux qu'un pape.

Il ne rigolait pas et désirait vraiment avoir une discussion des plus sérieuses avec lui concernant les deux jeunes femmes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et quel était son but mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se débiner. Jiraya continua, étranger aux pensées de son voisin.

"- Tu ne te souviens plus comment tu nous bassinais avec elle à chaque fois que nous nous voyons. Tu affirmais avec force ne jamais abandonner et que tu finirais par sortir avec elle quoi qu'il arrive. J'en étais resté là et j'ai toujours cru que Sakura deviendrais ta petite-amie un jour ou l'autre. Ce que j'ai pu observer durant la cérémonie mets mes convictions au placard. C'est pour ça que je te pose la question. Tes sentiments ont-ils vraiment changé ? Vois-tu, j'ai lu quelque chose récemment qui me fait quelque peu douter, à moins que tu cours deux lièvres à la fois."

Naruto resta sans voix devant ces affirmations et ces questions. L'étonnement le plus totale l'habitait. Il se souvint qu'en effet, il n'avait pas cessé de parler de la rose jusqu'à en faire une indigestion chez ses interlocuteurs. Ainsi, Jiraya avait vraiment cru qu'il serait avec Sakura et qu'il ne changerait jamais d'aspiration. Et s'il n'était pas le seul à le penser ? Et si les étudiants le rejoignaient dans cette analyse. Cela paraissait-il tellement bizarre ou soudain que ses sentiments aient changé d'inclination ? De plus, ce qui lui coupa le souffle, furent les doutes de son parrain ainsi que ses insinuations. Que voulait-il dire au juste ? Ce n'était pas son genre de vouloir sortir avec deux femmes en même temps et il pensait qu'il le savait. Ses questions furent sans réponse par la reprise de parole de Jiraya que son silence induit en erreur.

"- Ne me dis pas que tu te sers de la jeune Hinata pour oublier ou pour rendre jalouse Sakura afin de l'avoir, fit horrifier son parrain. Certes, j'aime séduire la gente féminine mais jamais je me suis servi d'une pour avoir l'autre. C'est un manque évident de respect. Tu risques de souffrir et de blesser beaucoup de monde.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, hurla presque Naruto. J'aime Hinata à en perdre la tête. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me tue de ne pas être avec elle en ce moment.

\- Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Mais et Sakura ?" Interrogea Jiraya.

A cette question, le blond entreprit de tout lui raconter, son introspection et le fait qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments et son désir pour l'avenir. Oui, Hinata était sûrement la femme de sa vie et il s'en voulait d'avoir fermé les yeux pendant toutes ces années car maintenant, ils en payaient tous deux le prix. Sakura n'était qu'une soeur en fin de compte.

"- Je vois, se mit à réfléchir son parrain. Je suis heureux pour toi. J'espère que tout se passera comme tu le souhaites et que le destin se montrera plus clément avec toi à l'avenir.

\- Mais dis-moi, Jiraya, je sais que je vous ai bassiné avec Sakura pendant des années mais pourquoi avoir mis en doute mes actions et me croire capable d'user d'un stratagème en utilisant Hinata ? Et d'où viennent tes doutes ?

\- Pour tout te dire, c'est à cause des réseaux sociaux. Comme tu le sais, j'y suis assez actif pour mes recherches psychologiques et sur les nouveaux comportements des jeunes, commença Jiraya avant de voir le regard suspicieux de son filleul. C'est vrai, c'est pour mes recherches. Enfin bref... Lors d'une connexion, je suis tombé sur le profil de Sakura sur facebook, je crois... Peu importe... J'y ai lu qu'elle n'était plus célibataire et qu'elle était en couple avec... toi.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible, quand est-ce qu'elle va arrêter de me prendre pour un objet ?

\- Je ne comprends pas trop de quoi tu parles mais je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dit Jiraya, en reculant dès qu'il avait perçu la fureur émanant de Naruto.

Il ne voulait pas en être la victime et préféra prendre la fuite vers sa chambre.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, va dormir," clama ce dernier en commençant à faire les cent pas pour essayer de se calmer.

Après le départ de son parrain, l'Uzumaki prit son téléphone et appuya sur le contact de Sakura. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Malheureusement, il tomba sur le répondeur. Se trouver sur la boîte vocale augmenta sa colère mais résolut de ne pas laisser en suspens cette fois, il laissa un message.

"- Sakura, c'est Naruto . Tu ne devineras jamais. Je viens de faire une incroyable découverte. Tu clames la fin de ton célibat sur les réseaux sociaux et avec qui ?... Avec moi... Je ne savais pas que nous formions un couple... C'est pas croyable, hein ?... Maintenant, je veux que tu arrêtes ce petit jeu. Quand vas-tu imprimer que ce n'est pas toi que je veux à mes côtés ? Je te laisse le choix, soit tu rectifies ton profil avant le 27, soit tu peux me rayer de tes contacts et de ta vie. J'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour ton jouet et que tu restes sourde à mes choix."

Ne lui disant même pas un au revoir, le blond raccrocha la rage au coeur alors que Sasuke le rejoignit. Ce dernier lui demanda les raisons de sa colère. Naruto le lui expliqua en essayant de reprendre son sang-froid. Le ténébreux, le comprenant, lui cogna de son poing l'épaule tout en restant silencieux. Les mots étaient superflus entre eux. Tous deux soufflèrent avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leur chambre respective. Il était tout de même 2h du matin et il était temps pour tous d'aller se reposer. Malheureusement, Naruto avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. La révélation de Jiraya le travaillait. En effet, il repensait aux rumeurs d'harcèlement qu'Hinata devait subir depuis les dernières vacances. Si les étudiantes et les étudiants responsables de ces médisances avaient lu le profil de l'Haruno, ils jugeraient la Hyuga bien négativement, la croyant une briseuse de couple ou une croqueuse d'hommes. Pensant faire justice, ils l'accableraient d'accusations mensongères.

Si ses suppositions étaient vraies, il souhaitait vraiment que le changement sur le profil de Sakura changerait la situation. En tout cas, il était déterminé à en parler avec la rose le 27 pour qu'elle démente de vive voix et cela dès la reprise des cours, les murmures éhontés qui pouvaient encore circuler. Le blond ne supportait pas que sa bien aimée puisse être la victime de la bêtise humaine. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas être présent pour la protéger, obligé qu'il était de suivre ses études, loin d'elle et pour de longues semaines. Il ne pouvait pas la protéger physiquement. Naruto réalisa aussi que laisser en suspens sa déclaration la mettait aussi en danger. Eclaicir la relation entre Hinata et lui arrêterait peut-être les mauvaises langues. En tout cas, il se persuadait que beaucoup arrêteront de la harceler et la laisserait enfin tranquille. Petit à petit, le visage de sa douce espérance durant la cérémonie religieuse lui revint à la mémoire. Cette image eut le don de le détendre.

Malheureusement, le sommeil continua à le fuir, tellement sa gorge était sèche. Désespéré, il se résigna à se lever et à aller boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Après s'être désaltéré, Naruto passa devant la chambre de Juugo. A l'aller, il n'y avait pas prêté une grande attention mais sur le chemin du retour, un son sourd lui parvint à son oreille. Curieux et intrigué, il s'approcha de la porte et se colla à elle. Il se dégagea rapidement le rouge aux joues. A travers la planche de bois, des gémissements sourds étaient parvenus à ses tympans mais surtout un prénom fut prononcé sensuellement.

"-Sa... Sasuke !"

Reconnaissant la voix de Juugo dans ce gémissement contenu, le blond comprit en une seconde ce qu'il se passait derrière la cloison. Son frère de coeur était entrain de connaître son premier rapport sexuel, en tout cas à sa connaissance, avec celui qu'il aimait. En effet, une heure après que tous aient regagné leurs pénates respectives, le roux avait eu la surprise de voir entrer dans sa chambre Sasuke. Ce dernier avait attendu que la maison soit totalement silencieuse, en espérant qu'Iruka et Naruto soient endormis, pour répondre enfin à ses désirs les plus secrets. Son aimé s'était redressé dans son lit lorsque le ténébreux avait fermé la porte à clé. Le meilleur ami de son hôte avait eu un air tellement grave qu'une crainte avait broyé les entrailles de Juugo. Il s'était reprit rapidement, se rappelant le cimetière. Tout de même surpris, il avait voulu avoir des explications.

"- Sasuke, tu as un problème ?"

Seul le silence lui avait répondu. De plus en plus intrigué, le roux s'était levé pour aller à son encontre, vu que son visiteur était resté immobile. Bien que déterminé, ce dernier n'avait plus su comment aborder son idée. N'écoutant que son instinct, au final, Sasuke s'était blotti contre Juugo quand il était arrivé à sa hauteur, parlant enfin.

"- J'aimerai passer la nuit avec toi.

\- Bien sûr," avait accepté son aimé, en lui saisissant la main.

Ce geste, qui autrefois aurait été refusé pudiquement, lui avait été maintenant accordé. Agréablement touché de ne pas voir les doigts de Sasuke le fuir, Juugo l'avait guidé jusqu'au lit où ils s'étaient allongés, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Doucement, le ténébreux avait pris possession des lèvres du roux qui lui avait répondu tendrement. Quémandant l'entrée du bout de la langue, l'Uchiwa avait intensifié le baiser. Celui-ci était devenu plus langoureux, plus passionné. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient senti leur coeur s'emballer et leur souffle devenir court. Une tension les avait saisis tous deux intensément. Juugo s'était soudainement figé et avait frissonné quand il avait senti une main de Sasuke s'insinuer sous son t-shirt, lui caressant les abdominaux. Ses frissons s'étaient alors petit à petit transformés en gémissements, qu'il en avait lâché les lèvres du ténébreux, prononçant son prénom, la tête en arrière.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Naruto avait maladroitement espionné. Afin d'éviter des visions imaginaires de la première fois de l'Uchiwa, Naruto avait repris sa marche et se précipita vers sa chambre. Il remercia le ciel que celle-ci se trouva dans un autre couloir, l'empêchant ainsi d'être un témoin involontaire de cet échange sensuel. Malheureusement, et contre son grès, des images lui parasita son esprit alors qu'il s'était recouché. Se rasseyant au bord du lit, la tête entre ses mains, l'Uzumaki tenta de se concentrer sur d'autres pensées. Désespéré de ne pas y arriver, il se leva et ouvrant sa fenêtre, il entreprit de prendre un bol d'air frais. Se faisant, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'éclat de la pleine lune qui s'échappait des nuages d'hiver. Ce symbole de Diane lui rappela alors Hinata et tous ses espoirs. Il en sourit tendrement et se sentit de nouveau apaiser. Son coeur et tout son être furent envahis par la vision de la jeune femme, éloignant celle de Sasuke et de Juugo. La fatigue et le sommeil vinrent enfin le visiter. Se recouchant, Naruto tomba dans les bras de Morphée s'imaginant tenir son aimée entre ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme commençait à suçoter le cou de son amant qu'il lui avait sans le savoir offert à son attention. Le roux n'en revenait pas de ce qui était entrain de se passer. Par ses gestes, Sasuke lui faisait comprendre qu'il était prêt à passer le cap mais l'était-il vraiment ? Ne voulant pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit, il trouva la force de lui saisir la main qui continuait à le torturer pour stopper son entreprise. Il voulut s'assurer de ses intentions. Il le regarda dans les yeux où il pouvait y lire de l'incompréhension mais aussi une certaine blessure de se croire rejeter. En effet, l'Uchiwa interpréta son interruption comme un rejet. Son coeur fut apaisé par les paroles de Juugo.

"- Sasuke, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcer... Je ne veux pas que mes anciennes craintes te poussent à aller plus loin, voulant me prouver quelque chose."

Comprenant son point de vue, le ténébreux garda tout de même le silence. Fermement, il libéra sa main de l'emprise du roux et s'en prit des lèvres à sa mâchoire avant de continuer de nouveau sur son cou. Alors que ses baisers clouaient littéralement Juugo sur place, ce dernier sentit les doigts de Sasuke descendre de plus en plus bas pour passer sous son élastique de bas de pyjama et se serrer délicatement autour de sa verge en pré-érection. Cette douce sensation le fit gémir de plus belle, surtout quand une douce caresse engloba cette dernière, qu'il en ferma les yeux.

"- Je ne me force pas Juugo. J'en ai envi et je sais que toi aussi," prononça en chuchotant à son oreille le ténébreux.

Rouvrant les paupières à ses paroles, le roux se noya dans les pupilles onyx de son amant. Il y voyait le désir, la détermination mais aussi une certaine crainte. Il savait, que contrairement à lui, il était puceau. Il allait devoir prendre les choses en main et il en était ravi. Il allait devenir le premier et, il l'espérait du plus profond de son coeur, le seul. Désirant être à lui, autant qu'il le désirait et cela depuis leur première rencontre, il se laissa enfin aller à ses caresses. L'aimé de l'Uchiwa reprit possession de sa bouche alors qu'il sentait son excitation atteindre son paroxysme sous les doigts de ce dernier. Ne voulant pas être en reste, il prit la même initiative et constata qu'en effet, Sasuke était habité du même feu que lui. Au bout de quelques minutes de soupirs langoureux, tous deux arrêtèrent et entreprirent de se déshabiller mutuellement. A ce stade, à genoux l'un en face de l'autre sur le matelas, Juugo remarqua que celui qui habitait son coeur ne savait plus trop quoi faire, ou tout du moins, avait un peu perdu de son audace. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois à pleine bouche, faisant entrechoquer leurs dents. Se séparant et caressant encore son vit, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te guiderai..., enfin, si tu le veux vraiment.

\- Je le veux... Par contre, je ne... souhaite pas... enfin,... être celui qui est... tenta de s'exprimer le ténébreux malgré le plaisir qui grandissait en lui en sentant Juugo autour de lui et sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Je ne me sens... pas encore... prêt à...

\- Je sais, le coupa le roux, continuant à taquiner de ses doigts le sexe du ténébreux. Je t'aime Sasuke.

\- Je... je t'aime... Juugo," réussit à répondre celui-ci entre ses gémissements dûs aux caresses de son aimé.

Les arrêtant pour un court moment, le roux sortit de sa table de nuit des préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant. Il les installa sur le petit meuble en attente du bon moment. Il savait très bien ce que lui demandait son amant. Pour sa première fois, celui-ci ne désirait pas être possédé mais posséder. Ce qui allait très bien à Juugo qui rêvait de sentir en lui Sasuke. De plus, cet acte n'était pas à prendre à la légère et requérait certains préliminaires. Beaucoup oubliait que la zone concernée se devait d'être détendue car possédant de fort sphincter, s'y introduire en force et à "sec" ne représentait que douleur et blessures pour les deux protagonistes, autant pour celui qui accueille que pour celui qui cueille. De plus, chacun était différent et il fallait que leur couple s'apprivoise et apprenne à connaître le corps de l'autre avant d'espérer ouvrir les portes du nirvana à chaque fois. Une bonne initiative, des gestes justes et un abandon total étaient en réalité le chemin à prendre pour espérer une belle promesse de jouissance.

Ils étaient fous ceux qui pensaient que la sexualité anale se pratiquait comme ça sur un coup de tête, sans aucune préparation nécessitant parfois plusieurs tentatives de doigtés sur plusieurs jours, mais surtout, une mise en confiance absolue. De même, dans certains couples hétérosexuels déjà expérimentés dans le domaine d'intimité, le sexe anal était un moyen de casser la routine en explorant toute la sexualité à leur portée et tant que les deux partenaires étaient consentants. Cependant, tout comme pour les gays, cette pratique nécessitait respect et matériel approprié. N'étant pas par nature habilité à recevoir un vit ou un sexe toys, aucune production de mucus n'était fournie par les cellules anales. Aucun jus, comme certains pouvaient le lire dans des récits érotiques ou pornographiques, ne venait pas à l'aide de la pénétration anale. Une sensation de brûlure ne serait que la récompense d'une sodomie sans la préoccupation de l'utilisation de lubrifiant. Oublier de détendre les tissus par des doigtés doux et appliqués n'entraînerait que déchirure et fissure pour les deux tourtereaux.

Conscient de tout ceci, Juugo se devait d'offrir à Sasuke un premier rapport sexuel inoubliable et le plus agréable possible, en plus de se préserver de toute douleur. Si ce cas arrivait, il était certain de la culpabilité de son amant. Il réattaqua le cou de l'Uchiwa par des assauts de ses lèvres. Exerçant une légère pression, il le bascula sur le matelas. D'une main douce, il caressa son torse et descendit petit à petit vers son pubis. Reprenant entre ses doigts son érection, il entreprit des mouvements de va et vient lents, le faisant frissonner de plus en plus. Ne voulant pas être le seul à recevoir du plaisir, Sasuke entreprit à son tour de faire connaître la même torture que Juugo lui faisait subir. S'étant humidifié les doigts de sa main libre avec le lubrifiant, le roux se prépara, par des va et vient en son intimité, à recevoir son amant, alors que ce dernier continuait à le caresser et à l'embrasser. Ce fut donc l'un en face de l'autre que les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à connaître la volupté, avant que Juugo ne s'installa pour accueillir Sasuke qui enfila un préservatif. Celui-ci induit ensuite son vit du gel intime avant de se présenter à son amant, le pénétrer doucement en retenant son souffle et un râle de contentement avant de commencer tendrement ses mouvements.

Jamais, il n'aurait pensé connaître de telles sensations qui s'approchaient du paradis. De plus, les gémissements de Juugo ne faisaient qu'augmenter son plaisir. Ajouter à cela, il avait l'impression que ce dernier ne cherchait que sa béatitude quand il réalisa qu'à chacun de ses assauts, il se contractait doucement autour de lui, accentuant son voyage dans ce monde de volupté. En cette nuit de Noël, deux orphelins, deux âmes blessées par la vie ne firent qu'un s'offrant leur amour sous de multiples baisers, caresses et jusqu'à la jouissance ultime exprimée dans un râle commun. Le lendemain, alors que leur montre sonnait onze heures, l'Uchiwa se réveilla doucement. Il se sentait si bien mais surtout apaisé. Ce qui était rare sauf en présence de Naruto mais surtout de Juugo. Ouvrant petit à petit les yeux, il se souvint de sa nuit et en rougit quelque peu. Un doux toucher sur ses lèvres le réveilla tout à fait alors qu'une voix lui parvint aux oreilles.

"- Bonjour, Sasuke. Ca va ?

\- Bonjour Juugo. Je vais plus que bien, lui répondit-il en constant qu'il l'observait tendrement. Et toi ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

\- Non, c'était parfait, sourit le roux. Merci.

\- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

\- Parce que je suis heureux d'être à toi."

Cette réponse laissa sans voix Sasuke. Cette réalité lui frappa de plein fouet. Il était vrai, son aimé était à lui à présent, s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi. Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait un jour à inverser les rôles, à être prêt à être possédé. Se doutant de ses pensées, Juugo continua.

"- Sasuke, ne réfléchis pas trop à tout ça pour l'instant. Nous avons tout notre temps. Ce n'est pas une course ou une question de dominance, mais d'amour. Si pour le moment, je dois être celui qui t'accueille, cela me va. Je ne te forcerai jamais. Cependant, n'hésite pas à me parler ou à me poser des questions ou encore à prendre des initiatives. Il faut que nous communiquions avant tout.

\- Tu as raison, reconnut le ténébreux, en se souvenant que ce fut leur manque de dialogue qui avait failli les séparer avant même qu'il formât un couple.

\- Pour l'heure, profite."

A ce mot, Juugo l'embrassa de nouveau alors qu'il se saisissait de l'érection matinale de Sasuke. Puis, lui lâchant les lèvres, il descendit à sa mâchoire, à sa pomme d'Adam et à ses abdominaux. Alors que l'Uchiwa gémissait sous sa caresse, il suivit un chemin l'emmenant à remplacer sa main par sa bouche. A cette nouvelle sensation, le ténébreux renversa la tête en arrière et expira des gémissements de plus en plus forts jusqu'à ce que son plaisir atteigne son paroxysme. Accueillant le témoignage de sa jouissance, le roux se redressa pour l'accueillir entre ses bras.

Reprenant son souffle, Sasuke eut le désir de lui rendre l'appareil par sa main, ne se sentant pas encore prêt à pratiquer une fellation. Il fut malheureusement interrompu par des coups à la porte de la chambre. A ce son, le ténébreux figea son geste, sentant une colère naître de sa frustration. Juugo, quand à lui, afficha un sourire désolé et moqueur. Il adorait voir l'expression frustrée de son amant et au bord de la colère. Son regard était plus sombre, plus intense. Aucun des deux ne voulait bouger du lit et se séparer. Malheureusement, l'opportun de l'autre côté de la cloison ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ce dernier se fit de nouveau entendre, en insistant. Le roux devança l'Uchiwa qui se retenait d'exploser et de faire vivre à l'opportun un enfer digne du domaine d'Hadès.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Juugo, c'est Naruto. J'ai préféré venir vous réveiller moi-même avant que Jiraya fasse la découverte d'un Sasuke dans ta chambre et ayant passé la nuit avec toi... Je pense que notre ténébreux de service n'appréciera pas d'être transformé en héros d'un de ses livres cochons."

A cette idée, l'Uchiwa en frissonna. Non, il n'avait pas vraiment envi de voir son nom et son couple apparaître dans un des best-sellers de cet écrivain-sexologue pervers. Satisfait d'avoir transmis son message, le blond s'éloigna de la chambre en pouffant doucement de rire. Celui-ci fut perçu par Sasuke qui revit sa colère ré-augmentée. Pour le détendre, Juugo l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de prendre la parole.

"- Tu préfères prendre ta douche en premier, ou j'y vais ?

\- Vas-y, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour calmer mes nerfs mis en pelote par notre baka national."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Juugo se leva. Se vêtant d'un survêtement, il prit ses affaires de toilette et sortit de la chambre en direction de la salle de bain de l'étage. En effet, son lieu de repos n'en bénéficiait pas comme celle de l'Uzumaki. Se faisant, il laissa seul Sasuke qui se détendit en repensant à cette nuit magique qu'il avait partagé avec son petit-ami. C'était fantastique, bien qu'il ne pensait pas encore pouvoir s'offrir comme celui-ci s'était offert à lui. Enfin, comme le roux le lui avait dit, il avait encore tout son temps pour y réfléchir. Fermant les yeux, l'Uchiwa fit une micro sieste qui se termina quand il entendit la porte se rouvrit pour laisser passé Juugo. Il partit alors à son tour vers la salle de bain et ensuite sa propre chambre pour se changer. Les deux tourtereaux se retrouvèrent dans le salon et découvrirent qu'ils étaient les derniers à rejoindre cette pièce.

Sasuke remarqua que son frère de coeur n'osait pas trop le regarder dans les yeux. Quand il posait un regard sur lui sans pouvoir y échapper, il avait un air taquin affiché sur le visage. A ce moment-là, le ténébreux se questionnait. Naruto les aurait-il entendus ? Son intervention de ce matin le poussait à envisager cette éventualité. Il n'avait pas à en avoir honte mais le fait que son baka de meilleur ami les ait surpris le gênait un peu. Enfin pour le moment, il se concentra sur la fin des préparatifs pour le repas, se dirigeant dans la salle à manger. Ceux-ci prirent rapidement fin. Se délectant du repas qu'avaient préparé Iruka et Juugo, Sasuke était de plus en plus agacé par les yeux rieurs de Naruto qui lui souriait comme un benêt à chacun de ses coups d'oeil. Il réussit à se contenir tant bien que mal jusqu'au café. Au salon, le ténébreux ne résista plus à sa colère et s'isolant en embarquant son frère de coeur au jardin malgré le froid, exigea des explications.

"- Bon je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe au juste. Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Pour faire court, je vous ai entendu cette nuit Juugo et toi. Si tu veux, vous pouvez occuper une même chambre à l'avenir. Ca ne me dérange pas.

\- Quoi ?! Rougit Sasuke. Comment ?

\- Disons que vos gémissements n'étaient pas très discrets quand je suis allé boire un verre d'eau. T'inquiète, je ne suis pas resté plus longtemps. En tout cas, toutes mes félicitations, mais... euh, c'était comment ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, fit le ténébreux aussi rouge qu'une tomate en lui tournant le dos.

\- Je sais. Je te taquinais juste... Et voilà, je suis le dernier puceau du groupe," souffla Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel.

A cette phrase, Sasuke fit volte face et le vit rêveur, se perdant dans les nuages. Cette image lui serra le coeur. Désirant le soutenir, il lui posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant revenir à la réalité et le concentra sur lui. Aucuns mots ne furent prononcés quand les deux frères de coeur se regardèrent dans les yeux. Naruto comprit les intentions du ténébreux et le remercia en silence. Cela arrivera bien un jour, il ne devait pas désespérer. Il devait juste attendre encore un peu, même si la patience n'était pas trop son fort. Il n'allait tout de même pas se jeter sur la première venue pour crier au monde entier qu'il avait perdu sa virginité. Il se respectait quand même. Les deux jeunes entendirent Iruka les appeler pour la distribution des cadeaux. Avant de franchir la porte, Naruto rééditera son invitation.

"- Sasuke, j'étais sérieux. Si Juugo et toi voulez dormir dans la même chambre, cela me va très bien. Vous êtes en couple et il existe, en plus de la mienne et celle d'Iruka, deux autre suites dans la maison. Ainsi, vous pourrez avoir votre propre salle de bain privée et une pièce plus grande.

\- Merci, Naruto, répondit le ténébreux. Je vais en parler à Juugo et y réfléchir."

\- Ok," finit le blond.

Ce dernier avait bien senti que sa proposition avait fortement intéressé son ami. Cependant, comme à son habitude, il se retenait de l'accepter. L'Uzumaki était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas en parler à son petit-ami pour ne pas qu'ils soient, tout deux, un sujet d'embêtement et de déménagement pour lui. Heureusement, c'était mal connaître son frère de coeur et son caractère têtu quand il avait une idée en tête. De plus, il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Un sourire orna son visage à ses intentions alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon et la distribution des cadeaux. Les ouvrant un par un et appréciant ceux qui lui furent destinés, Naruto fronça les sourcils quand il découvrit un de ceux de Jiraya.

"- Je peux savoir ce que fait une boîte de préservatifs dans mes cadeaux au juste ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ben quoi, tu en auras besoin quand tu seras avec la petite Hyuga. Tu ne vas pas rester puceau toute ta vie, tout de même. Il te faudra des protections pour éviter les maladies sexuellement transmissibles ou faire de Iruka un grand-père et..."

Jiraya ne put finir sa phrase qu'il vola au travers de la pièce alors que Naruto était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Il faisait concurrence à Hinata. Cependant, il ne savait pas si c'était de gêne ou de colère. Un peu des deux, sans aucun doute. Il sortit de sa léthargie quand une voix en colère lui parvint.

"- Jiraya ! Tu n'as pas honte de pervertir ton filleul, sale pervers ! Un peu de respect pour cette petite. Puis, qui te dit qu'elle ne souhaite pas attendre le mariage avant de connaître sa première fois. Les Hyuga sont connus pour respecter la tradition et leurs convictions enrichies par une pratique assidue de leur croyance. Naruto, écoute ta marraine. Ne met pas la charrue avant les boeufs. Avance étape par étape et assure-toi que ta future petite-amie partage ta vision. Dans le cas contraire, interroge-toi sur ta capacité à suivre son souhait ou non. C'est important d'avancer sur un même chemin malgré vos divergences afin d'avoir une vie de couple épanouie.

\- Tu as raison, Tsunade," consentit Naruto avec une petite terreur dans sa voix, impressionnée par la présence de sa marraine mais surtout par son ton impérial.

La Senju croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils, le doute l'habitant d'avoir vraiment été entendue par son filleul. Il était parfois tellement idiot que ses leçons de moral avaient plutôt tendance à sortir de sa tête aussitôt après y être entrées. Par certain côté, il ressemblait à Jiraya. D'ailleurs, c'était une des raisons qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à dépasser le stade de l'amitié avec lui, allant à l'encontre de son propre coeur. Elle refusait d'avoir ce dernier brisé à cause de cet homme mais surtout de ne pas avoir confiance en son compagnon. Il avait la réputation d'être un coureur de jupon invétéré. Tsunade avait déjà assez souffert et elle ne désirait pas remettre le couvert. De con côté, le blond était plongé dans ses pensées que son discours venait de l'y envoyer. Sa marraine avait raison. Il ignorait les préférences d'Hinata.

L'Uzumaki rêvait de perdre sa virginité avec elle mais si elle souhaitait attendre le mariage, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. L'aimait-il assez pour aller jusqu'au noce nuptiale et partager sa vie avec elle ? Une petite voix lui soufflait que oui. Elle le comprenait mieux que personne, son tempérament complétant le sien. De plus, il voyait bien la Hyuga dans l'image d'une robe blanche devenant ainsi son épouse et pourquoi pas la mère de ses enfants. Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de patienter en ce qui concernait le sexe. Naruto était sûr de pourvoir le faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente prête mais jusqu'à la nuit de noce ? Il l'ignorait complètement. Arriverait-il à résister à ses pulsions, déjà qu'il avait du mal quand il laissait ses fantasmes le submerger ? Il souffla exaspéré avant de décider de laisser cette question de côté pour le moment. En effet, il n'était pas encore en couple avec elle alors ce n'était pas encore nécessaire qu'il se prenne la tête avec ça.

Pour l'heure, il se concentra de nouveau sur sa marraine. Malgré ses craintes, cette dernière n'insista pas et invita Naruto à lui raconter les événements récents de sa vie. Se faisant, tout deux se dirigèrent vers un canapé et s'y installant, commencèrent à parler en compagnie de Sasuke et Juugo qui les avaient rejoints. Pendant ce temps, Iruka s'approcha de Jiraya qui était resté sur place, le regard fixant sans arrêt Tsunade, une lueur douce et triste au fond des yeux. Identifiant la cause de son ressenti, l'Umino prit la parole.

"- Avant de t'occuper des histoires de coeur de Naruto, tu devrais t'inquiéter de la tienne. Que je sache, tu n'es jamais resté longtemps avec une femme, enfin quand tu réussissais à en séduire une. Tu espères toujours que Tsunade succombe à tes charmes, c'est ça ?

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Jiraya, je te connais, continua le tuteur du blond. Je sais que tu aimes plus que de raison Tsunade et cela depuis bien longtemps. C'est pourquoi toutes tes conquêtes te quittaient ou que tu n'ais pas pu t'engager avec l'une d'entre elles. Elles avaient vite deviné tes sentiments à son égard ou espérait quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas leur apporter. Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance ?

\- Voyons, ne dit pas d'idioties, s'offusqua faussement son aîné. Elle pleure encore son mari défunt.

\- Tu es désespérant, tu sais ça, souffla Iruka. Dan est mort depuis plus d'une décennie maintenant et depuis, elle est restée célibataire. Certes, pendant des années, elle lui est restée fidèle, l'aimant encore. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changer. Je ne sais pas, elle semble te frapper plus fort, surtout quand tu dragues d'autres femmes. Elle est peut-être jalouse. Je te le dis, tu devrais tenter ta chance avant de la perdre.

\- Mmm, réfléchit Jiraya devenant sérieux. En fait, je crains que Tsunade mette en doute mes sentiments. Il est parfois difficile d'aller à l'encontre de sa personnalité et j'ai peur que la mienne revienne au grand galop à la moindre occasion ou distraction féminine.

\- Laisse-moi rire, s'exprima le balafré sur un ton presque désespéré et rieur à la fois. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature profonde d'être volage et tu le sais. Tu te caches derrière une posture désinvolte, plaisantant de tout. Tu évites juste qu'elle connaisse tes réels ressentis et ton vrai tempérament pour ne pas la perdre en tant qu'amie. Je suis sûr qu'en réalité, tu agissais comme un gougeât pour ne pas inquiéter Tsunade et lui montrer que tu acceptais son mariage avec Dan.

\- Tu ferais un bon psychologue, souffla Jiraya. Je comprends pourquoi tu as été nommé un des meilleurs instituteurs de ta génération grâce à ton écoute auprès de tes élèves... Enfin, tu as en partie raison. J'ai toujours voulu son bonheur. Pendant des années, il était auprès de Dan et cela jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Comme il le voulait aussi et le veut encore. Je suis sûr que Dan te pousse à réagir de là où il se trouve à présent, voulant voir sa veuve heureuse auprès de celui qui a été son meilleur ami encouragea Iruka, une main sur son épaule. Tu as laissé filer ta chance il y a des années. Maintenant, tu peux la retenter. A toi, de lui prouver ta sincérité en arrêtant de porter ton masque et en apprenant de tes erreurs passées. Je suis certain que Naruto serait content de voir son parrain et sa marraine ensemble. Il m'en parle souvent quand il me demande de vos nouvelles.

\- Je m'en doute. Naruto a toujours voulu créé autour de lui une famille ; toi en tant que père, Tsunade et moi en tant que grand-parents sans doute.

A ces paroles, les deux hommes posèrent leur regard sur l'Uzumaki qui taquinait sa marraine. Cette image les fit sourire. Il était vrai que depuis l'adolescence, Jiraya était amoureux de Tsunade mais croyant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire énormément d'effort et confiant en son charme, il l'avait plutôt agacé à courir derrière les filles et à la taquiner sans se préoccuper de ses sentiments. Dan, quand à lui, s'était vraiment comporté en véritable ami et à force de montrer à Tsunade qu'elle était le centre de son univers, il avait réussi là où il avait échoué. Les deux s'étaient donc mariés. Cependant, touché de stérilité, le couple n'avait pas pu avoir d'enfants. L'adoption, bien que possible, n'avait pas trouvé grâce à leurs yeux. Pas que Tsunade et Dan étaient incapables d'aimer un garçonnet ou une fillette ne venant pas d'eux, mais ils avaient juste accepté ce coup du sort, préférant consacrer leur vie à leur couple et à leur travail.

La marraine de l'Uzumaki aurait pu s'occuper de son filleul à la mort de ses parents. Malheureusement, étant parti faire de l'humanitaire dans des pays en conflit, elle fut informée bien trop tard de son sort pour lancer une procédure d'adoption qui avait déjà été entamée par Iruka. Elle revint tout de même à Konoha et rentra plus assidûment dans la vie de Naruto, lui offrant l'image féminine qui lui manquait. Tsunade, bien qu'aimante, n'était pourtant pas très portée sur les témoignages d'affection, laissant un manque au blond pendant des années.

Elle s'était rendue compte de son erreur et de son manquement quand Iruka lui raconta les répercussions d'une adolescence difficile sur le jeune adolescent. Depuis, elle faisait en sorte d'être présente pour lui dès qu'il en ressentait le besoin, lui baisant parfois le front comme une mère le ferait. A chaque fois, ce geste faisant rougir Naruto, heureux de cette marque d'amour maternel. D'ailleurs, elle était entrain d'accomplir ce baiser à l'instant même, faisant cesser son filleul dans son hilarité, sûrement dû à une de ses taquineries. Ce spectacle n'empêcha pas Jiraya de continuer sa réflexion alors que son voisin rejoignit les autres dans leur rire face à ses rougeurs.

Maintenant que Tsunade et lui étaient âgés de la cinquantaine et célibataires, pouvait-il espérer vivre une histoire d'amour sérieuse ? A cette pensée, le parrain de Naruto se mordit la lèvre, furieux contre lui-même. Combien de fois avait-il conseillé à ses patients du même âge que lui et les avait-il persuadés qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'âge pour tomber amoureux et de vivre une idylle ? Quel sexologue faisait-il à ne pas pratiquer les conseils qu'il distribuait autour de lui ? A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que c'était d'avoir cinquante ans ? Avec les progrès de la science médicale, Tsunade et lui pouvaient espérer avoir encore une cinquantaine d'année devant eux. Ils pouvaient alors encore croire en l'avenir.

La seule chose qui changeait était la perception de l'amour, mais surtout l'acte charnelle, car oui, contrairement à ce que pensait certain adolescent, les adultes continuaient à avoir des rapports sexuels, même jusqu'à très tard dans leur vie. Ces derniers étaient juste différents en comparaison à ce qu'ils ont pu expérimenter durant leur jeunesse. Plus l'âge avançait, plus la sexualité était sensuelle, portée sur les caresses, la complicité et la douceur. C'était à l'opposé des jeunes années où elles étaient passionnées, brûlantes de désir, presque violentes.

"- Je te remercie, Iruka, finit par reconnaître Jiraya. Ton intervention m'a permis de réfléchir. Je vais peut-être écouter ton conseil. Mais dis-moi, et toi dans l'histoire ? Aucune conquête en vu ?

\- J'avoue que non, s'exprima l'Umino. J'ai réalisé que je m'accommode de la solitude avec un certain bonheur. Mes élèves, mes collègues et mes amis me suffisent pour le moment, mais surtout m'occuper de Naruto à combler tous mes souhaits.

\- Aucun manque, tu en ais sûr, taquina le parrain du blond.

\- Je vais peut-être te surprendre mais non, continua son voisin dans ses aveux. Même à 40 ans, je ne ressens aucune attirance sexuelle pour quiconque, si c'est que tu insinues. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je coucherai avec une personne si je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir un rapport sexuel. Je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu en réalité. Je suis plutôt en manque d'une compagne qui partagerait les mêmes inspirations que moi, qui m'accompagnerais sur le chemin de la vie me choyant autant que je la choierais.

\- Oh ! Serais-je devant un véritable cas d'asexuel ?! C'est plutôt rare. Et comment l'as-tu découvert ?

\- Grâce à une de tes thèses que tu as rédigées entre deux romans érotiques. En la lisant, j'ai pris conscience que j'affichais une façade devant la société, me comportant comme mes camarades, pour ne pas être montré du doigt par ceux qui ne comprennent pas mon orientation. J'ai courtisé les jeunes femmes de mon âge pendant mon adolescence et mes jeunes années d'adulte sans trop de succès, gêné par quelque chose enfui en moi, mais surtout, très mal à l'aise lors des moments intimes. Ma première fois ne fut pas vraiment révélateur pour moi de la félicité, ni même les rares expériences que j'ai eu. En fait, je me forçais pour paraître normal. C'est en mettant en parallèle mes aspirations et mon comportements à ceux que tu décrivais que j'ai ouvert les yeux. En fait, tes recherches m'ont soulagé d'un poids car j'ai su mettre un nom sur qui j'étais. Je n'ai aucune attirance pour le plaisir de la chair qui n'inclue pas un certain intérêt érotique pour ma partenaire. Séduire ne me manque pas du tout, ni avoir des rapports sexuels. Le plaisir solitaire me satisfait parfaitement, enfin quand mes fantasmes sont trop nombreux ou lourds à supporter. Ce qui n'est pas si fréquent. Je suis asexuel et je m'en porte très bien, tant pis pour les imbéciles.

\- Je suis heureux que mes écrits aient pu t'aider à te réaliser, affirma Jiraya. J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui puisse te comprendre et peut-être partager la même orientation que toi. Etre asexuel ne veut pas signifier que tu es incapable d'aimer et d'être aimé. Bien que tu sembles t'accommoder de la solitude et cela grâce à Naruto, un jour, il devra voler de ses propres ailes. A ce moment-là, vivre seul sera plus difficile, pas impossible mais plus pesant.

\- Je l'espère aussi mais je me suis résigné à laisser les choses venir à moi, souffla Iruka. Je ne me suis pas fermé à l'amour et je suis prêt à l'accueillir. Il me tombera dessus quand je m'y attendrais le moins, j'en suis certain. Ce sera à moi de l'identifier quand il se présentera à moi. C'est un peu ce qui est arrivé à Naruto, même s'il a mis du temps à le réaliser. Pour le moment, je continue à vivre ma vie."

A ces paroles, les deux hommes trinquèrent en signe de promesse et d'espérance dans l'avenir. L'Umino était courageux car il en fallait pour reconnaître et assumer son orientation sexuelle hors norme, tout comme Sasuke avait dû le faire pour son homosexualité. Le sexologue souffla intérieurement en pensant à ces personnes étroites d'esprit qui n'acceptaient pas la différence en général ou ceux qui la revendiquait un peu trop, au point de se fermer à la "normalité". En voulant crier haut et fort leur particularité, une minorité pouvait en quelque sorte "empoisonner" l'existence de ceux qui désiraient vivre tranquillement, sans remous. La vie au sein de la société serait tellement plus simple si les personnes faisaient preuve de tolérance et arrêtaient de vouloir imposer leur façon de pensée et de vivre, quelqu'elle soit.

La sexualité, la religion devaient selon lui rester dans la sphère privée et non régir la communauté publique. Parfois, cela n'avait pas à être mélangé ensemble. Il fallait rendre à Dieu ce qui était à Dieu et à César ce qui était à César. Personne n'avait le droit d'imposer son pouvoir sur autrui. Des hommes et des femmes avaient donné leur vie pour sauver et garantir la Liberté de chacun. Cracher sur cette valeur n'était qu'une souillure à leur mémoire. Comprenant que leur discussion en privé était terminée, Iruka et Jiraya rejoignirent les autres et passèrent une fin d'après-midi des plus agréables. Tout deux en étaient ressortis avec de nouvelles résolutions.

Pendant ce temps, dans le domaine Hyuga, Hinata s'était levée à temps pour aider la cuisinière à préparer le repas. Elle aimait cette activité. Elle l'avait commencée vers la fin du collège dans l'espoir de voir son rêve se réaliser et devenir une femme accomplie. Elle était pour l'indépendance féminine et applaudissait celles qui arrivaient à gérer leur vie de famille et leur travail. La Hyuga les trouvait très courageuses. Pour sa part, elle avait encore qu'une vague idée de ce qu'elle envisageait si un jour, elle se mariait. Pour l'heure, elle voulait savoir préparer des bons petits plats afin de combler un certain blond le cas échéant. Elle avait toujours adoré voir son visage s'illuminer quand il mangeait les plats qu'elle lui préparait lors de leurs années lycée et quand leur groupe mangeait en dehors de la cantine scolaire. Encore aujourd'hui, elle tenait à faire du bon travail. En effet, cette année, son père avait tenu à inviter les Sarutobi. Sortant avec Hanabi, Hiashi avait insisté pour rencontrer Konohamaru, petit-fils de Hiruzen qui en plus d'être le chef de la cette famille, était aussi un de ses alliés dans les affaires.

Hinata était heureuse pour sa petite soeur car son bien-aimé avait l'air d'être sérieux vis-à-vis d'elle malgré son jeune âge. Peut-être qu'Hanabi aura-t-elle la chance d'avoir le même vécu que sa défunte mère ? Cette dernière provenant d'une branche très éloignée des Hyuga avait connu Hiashi depuis sa plus grande enfance. Tous deux étaient tombés amoureux à l'âge de l'adolescence et ne s'étaient jamais quittés depuis. L'aînée du couple souffla car elle avait la même espérance en son coeur. Naruto avait toujours habité le sien sans aucune retenue, même si ce n'était pas réciproque. Ces années d'errance allaient peut-être prendre enfin fin. En tout cas, elle l'espérait. Pour le moment, elle alla s'apprêter pour accueillir ses invités qui ne se firent pas attendre. Sa petite soeur sauta presque au cou de Konohamaru à son arrivée, faisant sourire les Sarutobi tout en gênant Hiashi de ce manque de retenue. Le repas se déroula sans encombre durant lequel Hinata reçut énormément de compliments sur ses talents culinaires.

De plus, la jeune femme appréciait qu'aucun membre masculin de son âge ou à peine plus âgé qu'elle ne lui fasse pas des avances. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que les Sarutobi étaient un peu au courant de sa situation et qu'ils appréciaient énormément Naruto. En tant que mentor de Jiraya et ayant eu Minato, le père de ce dernier, comme successeur au poste qu'il avait occupé pendant des années, Hiruzen n'avait jamais manqué de suivre le parcours de l'Uzumaki. De plus, Konohamaru laissait filtrer quelques informations après les conversations d'avec son aimée sur les troubles de sa grande soeur. Hanabi avait besoin de se livrer à une personne de confiance qu'elle avait trouvé auprès de son petit-ami. D'ailleurs, la cadette des Hyuga était entrain d'aider Hinata à préparer le café pendant que les autres s'installaient au salon.

"- Alors pas de nouvelles de Naruto, grande soeur, demanda soudainement Hanabi. Il ne t'a toujours pas fait sa grande déclaration. Il te fait languir on dirait. Ce n'est pas très sympa de sa part. Il pourrait se montrer plus délicat tout de même.

\- Euh,..., je... Cela ne te regarde pas, rougit Hinata devant sa curiosité. Tu devrais t'occuper de Konohamaru plutôt que de te mêler de Naruto.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit la plus jeune d'entre elles, en battant l'air de sa main. Tout va bien de ce côté là... Plus sérieusement, Konohamaru m'a dit que Naruto avait changé et était de plus en plus dans la lune, toujours à demander de tes nouvelles, surtout lors de ton absence. Il a l'air enfin alpagué. Je trouve bizarre qu'il mette autant de temps à se confesser. Il ne m'a pas fallu autant de patience pour attendre la déclaration de Konohamaru, certes quelque peu maladroite mais c'était touchant.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai que trébucher sur toi et te faire tomber dans une flaque de boue en t'embrassant par mégarde durant la chute était très touchant, essaya de taquiner Hinata en désirant changer de sujet.

\- Mouais, tu n'as pas tord mais après c'était vraiment romantique comment il tentait de se justifier en bégayant des aveux sur ses sentiments. J'ai dû l'embrasser de moi-même pour le faire taire. Depuis, je vis sur un petit nuage. De plus, j'ai l'impression que papa l'apprécie alors je ne peux qu'être heureuse

\- Je suis contente pour toi. Tu as trouvé un gentil petit-ami. Konohamaru a vraiment l'air amoureux de toi mais surtout sérieux, souffla Hinata, en souriant doucement.

\- Hinata, l'appela Hanabi qui n'était pas dupée par ce dernier et savait qu'elle souffrait tout de même de sa situation plus que bancale. J'aimerai tant que tu vives la même chose. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le destin s'acharne sur toi. En tout cas, tu pourras toujours compter sur Konohamaru et moi.

\- Merci, Hanabi, tu es gentille, la serra dans ses bras sa grande soeur. Sache juste que Naruto m'a invitée à passer du temps avec lui seul. On doit s'organiser le 27.

\- C'est chouette, alors, lui répondit sa cadette en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Cependant, je te demanderai de ne pas trop fantasmer sur mon potentiel couple car il peut très bien rien se passer entre nous et que nous restions qu'amis, quémanda Hinata, même si cela lui faisait mal de le dire.

\- D'accord, lui accorda Hanabi. Je prierai pour que tout se passe bien et qu'enfin, tu vois ton rêve se réaliser."

A ces paroles, l'aînée de Hiashi lui sourit plus franchement et afficha un visage plus serein. Cela rassura sa cadette qui n'aimait pas la voir abattue. Elle aimait tellement celle qui avait sacrifié un peu de son enfance pour s'occuper d'elle, telle une mère, et à répondre aux exigences de leur père. Les deux soeurs prirent les différents plateaux et se dirigèrent vers le salon pour servir le café ainsi que des petites douceurs sucrés. Pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, Hinata observa le couple que formaient Hanabi et Konohamaru. Elle avait l'impression de voir un Naruto en plus jeune, tellement un air de ressemblance dans leur attitude était vraiment identique. La seule différence était le fait qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir un peu plus de jugeote que l'Uzumaki. Il n'était pas le petit-fils de celui qu'on surnommait le professeur pour rien. En tout cas, la complicité qu'il échangeait avec sa petite soeur remplissait le coeur d'Hinata d'une douce chaleur, signe de son amour fraternel pour sa cadette. C'était un couple soudé et amoureux. Elle imaginait bien Hanabi épouser Konohamaru. Elle n'était pas la seule à y songer.

Hiashi observait également le jeune couple et était satisfait que sa deuxième fille ait trouvé un tel parti et pas seulement parce que le prétendant était un Sarutobi, famille des plus respectables et honorables. De plus, le jeune homme se destinait à suivre les traces de son grand-père. Ce qui était un bon signe pour l'avenir d'Hanabi. De toute façon, la crainte l'habitait moins concernant cette dernière. En effet, étant de caractère plus volontaire et moins influençable que son aînée, sa cadette ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds facilement et revendiquait avec force ses opinions. Hinata était plus timide et moins prompt à écraser les autres pour son propre bénéfice. Elle était déterminée et possédait une certaine force mais parfois, dans le monde qui était celui de la famille Hyuga où beaucoup de dents longues sévissait, il n'était pas toujours facile de survivre. Finalement, il était heureux d'avoir cédé à son aînée son souhait de quitter son statut d'héritière pour le compte de Neji et de se consacrer aux jeunes enfants. Elle fera une bonne institutrice transmettant son savoir, sa douceur et sa force aux prochaines générations. Il retourna ensuite à ses invités alors que ses filles continuèrent à remplir leur rôle d'hôtesse.

Ainsi se passa le 25 décembre pour deux coeurs aimants qui n'attendaient que de pouvoir se réunir. Dans une des deux demeures, le rire, les taquineries, les premières fois et de nouvelles résolutions virent le jour remplissant les murs d'une maison ordinairement bien vide. Au sein de l'autre, bien que plus formel, la joie d'assister au bonheur d'un jeune couple d'amoureux était le guide de cette journée de fête. Une chose rassemblait deux des convives de chaque domaine. L'espoir de faire enfin un pied de nez à un destin bien cruel les faisait avancer. L'espérance de laisser cours à tout leur amour faisait vibrer tout leur être. En tout cas, à la fin des festivités, alors que la lune s'était levée dans le ciel, Naruto et Hinata se livraient à son spectacle, et ne se doutaient pas une seconde qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la même position au même moment. Les jeunes gens étaient à leur fenêtre, les coudes appuyés sur son rebord et la tête dans leur paume. Leur esprit était inexorablement tourné vers l'autre et ce fut dans un seul souffle qu'ils confièrent au vent leurs voeux d'une bonne nuit à l'autre avant d'aller se coucher.


	17. Une soirée entre bonheur et souffrance

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

A partir de maintenant, vous aurez peut-être une impression de déjà vu dans les situations ou les lieux par rapport à mes précédents chapitres. Ce n'est pas une erreur ou un manque d'inspiration. A mon humble avis, la vie est un perpétuel recommencement. Elle nous confronte à des situations semblables d'année en année, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que nous avons appris de nos erreurs et de ses leçons lors des événements qui ont parsemés notre existences.

Maintenant, quelques réponses, qui seront encore un fois longues, aux commentaires qu'on m'a généreusement offerts.

 **juiceandcookies :** Déjà bienvenue dans la sphère des personnes qui me donne leur avis. J'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire. Effectivement, mon récit est parsemé par mon point de vue et par mes pensées sur plusieurs sujets. Si tu as lu mes réponses à certains commentaires dans les chapitres 13 et 14, tu as dû connaître ce qui m'a poussée à écrire un tel récit et le remplir d'autant de réflexions. En ce qui concerne Sasuke, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler de relation sexuelle dominant/dominé. Tout comme chez les couples hétérosexuels, le sexe est un moment de partage et de respect chez les homosexuel. Notre ténébreux n'est pas encore prêt à s'offrir à Juugo car la sodomie est un acte assez particulier à vivre et inhabituel. Il peut très bien ressentir la même appréhension qu'une femme vierge, enfin je pense. Si un gay me lit et se sent assez libre pour le confirmer ou le réfuter, je suis prête à l'entendre, bien sûr. Pour moi, une pénétration n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Qu'on soit homosexuel ou hétérosexuel, je pense qu'on vit les mêmes interrogations, les mêmes tourments de l'amour. C'est le but de mon couple Sasuke/Juugo, montrer cette similitude et pas que sexuellement vu que là, par contre, c'est tout de même un peu différent. Je crois que l'Amour est le sentiment le plus universel au monde, même les animaux peuvent le ressentir, certes de manière différentes mais ils le sentent. Pour Sakura, tu auras des réponses au fil de mon histoire mais sache qu'elle sera assez lunatique. Merci de suivre mon autre histoire L'Amour amoureux. Sache que je n'ai pas perdu mon inspiration la concernant. C'est plus que je ne me vois pas gérer deux histoires en même temps. La mort d'un coeur pur me traînaient trop dans la tête que j'ai préféré ne pas attendre d'en avoir fini avec mon premier récit pour la commencer. Je compte bien la reprendre dès que je terminerai celle-ci.

 **Caroline-Slytherin :** Pour répondre à tes questions, cela dépend des personnes mais surtout de la profondeur de leur amour envers l'autre. Comme tu t'en doutes, la mise en couple n'est pas plus différente que pour autrui. C'est plutôt la révélation de la véritable nature de son/sa partenaire qui peut poser une interrogation : est-ce que je l'aime assez pour le/la comprendre et l'accepter mais surtout, vivre sans avoir de rapports sexuels alors que moi, j'en ressens le désir ? Il est vrai qu'il est plus facile de tomber amoureux(se) d'une personne possédant la même affinité que soi. Dans le cas contraire, c'est une discussion à avoir à deux. Ils peuvent décider d'en rester là et de ne pas tenter l'expérience. Tout comme, ils peuvent tout de même donner une chance à leur couple, voir où cela les emmènera. Ils peuvent peut-être trouver alors un compromis, un consensus. Etre asexuel ne veut pas dire que la personne n'est pas capable d'offrir du plaisir sexuel à l'autre à sa demande et de temps en temps. Son plaisir sera d'en donner à son/sa conjoint(e) : masturbation, jouets sexuels, fellation, cunnilingus, un rare rapport sexuel... Son ou sa partenaire devra juste un peu se refreiner pour ne pas trop lui en demander, vu que ce n'est pas trop son truc à la base et qu'il/elle le fait que pour lui/elle. Ce n'est donc pas incompatible, le couple a les moyens de s'adapter. Après il faut juste que le/la conjoint(e) de l'asexuel reconnaisse honnêtement si cela lui suffit ou pas, s'il/elle peut vivre avec quelques frustrations et cela pendant toute son existence. Tout comme, l'asexuel doit savoir si personnellement, il ou elle accepte ces quelques contacts intimes toute sa vie malgré son orientation, à moins d'accepter que son/sa conjoint(e) aille voir ailleurs pour le sexe mais ça c'est une autre question. En fait, le mieux est d'être honnête avec l'autre et avec soi-même. En gros de communiquer. Vivre en couple demande des efforts mutuels mais cela ne veut pas dire que cela doit être une souffrance. Je rajouterai qu'être asexuel n'empêche pas d'avoir envi d'engendrer des enfants. Mais comment faire quand on est asexuel ? Trois solutions : soit la ou les personne(s) se force(ent) un peu, soit le couple passe par la case Fécondation In Vitro, soit l'adoption.

 **scorpon :** merci pour ton commentaire, toujours touchant.

 **Streema :** la déclaration de Naruto se fera dans deux chapitres, la mise en couple officielle dans trois chapitres. J'espère aussi que mon histoire entraîne mes lecteurs à réfléchir, quelque soit le sujet.

 **shuju88 :** alors ce sera ma réponse la plus longue car son commentaire m'a interpellée. Tout d'abord, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. C'est gentil de t'excuser mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'avais compris que c'était de la taquinerie. J'ai juste voulu remettre les choses au clair. Si tu as lu mes réponses aux commentaires au 13ème et 14ème chapitre, tu as dû comprendre le but de cette histoire.

Pour ton commentaire sur l'homosexualité. je crois que tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais transmettre à travers les paroles de Jiraya. En réalité, je parlais en globalité me servant de l'asexualité d'Iruka ou de l'homosexualité de Sasuke comme exemple d'intolérance. J'aurai très bien pu prendre comme exemple l'harcèlement qu'Hinata subit juste par ce que les envieuses sont jalouses d'elle et donc sont intolérantes de son existence. Cependant, vu que Jiraya n'est pas au courant de ça, cela aurait été incompréhensible pour les lecteurs. Je pense juste que la sexualité dans sa globalité doit être un sujet privé qui ne regarde personne d'autre que soi-même. C'est dommage que tu ais survolé le passage entre Sasuke et Juugo. Je me suis servie de ce couple pour parler un peu du sexe anal en général et de remettre un peu les choses à plat par rapport à des écrits que j'ai lu et qui faisaient passer cet acte comme quelque chose de banale, de facile.

J'aimerai revenir sur une erreur que beaucoup de gens font. Le mot homosexualité vient du grec et non du latin comme certain le pense. Même s'ils ont la même écriture, il ne faut pas confondre le préfixe latin "homo" qui signifie "homme" comme dans homo sapiens et le préfixe grec "homo" qui lui signifie "semblable". Ainsi être homosexuel veut dire : celui ou celle qui aime une personne du même sexe. Ce mot englobe les gays (homme/homme) et les lesbiennes (femme/femme).

Mon histoire n'est pas une apologie de l'homosexualité mais de la tolérance et de l'acceptation de soi quelque soit leurs formes. Mon récit doit être plutôt vu comme un allégorie de la tolérance, de l'acceptation de soi et des connaissances sur la réalité de la sexualité au quotidien. Pour moi, toute personne a le droit de vivre tranquillement sans avoir peur de se retrouver avec un couteau sous la gorge ou sous le feu des projecteurs contre son gré parce qu'elle est homosexuelle ; juive, musulmane, chrétienne ou autre religion ; noire, blanche ou autre couleur de peau ; des lunettes ou non ; obèse ou maigre, en gros différente des stéréotypes véhiculés dans les médias (star de film, affiche publicitaire...). Un homme doit avoir le droit d'être attiré et aimer une femme ronde, voir en surpoids s'il l'aime comme elle est et si c'est son truc, sans être montré du doigt par ses soi-disant amis et moqué. Une vierge ou un puceau ne devrait pas être insulté s'il/elle veut le rester jusqu'au mariage par conviction ou jusqu'à ce qu'il/elle se sente prêt(e). deux personnes de couleur de peau différente doivent pourvoir s'aimer sans être jugées ou agressées. Toute personne doit pouvoir s'accepter toute entière et de penser ce qu'elle veut sans avoir la peur d'autrui.

Après, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Il est vrai que même certains homosexuels ou certains noirs ou certains membres de la population qui sont souvent victimes d'intolérance peuvent aussi faire preuve d'intolérance (être homosexuel et raciste, être noir et anti-blanc, être musulman de Daesh donc terroriste et anti musulman modéré ainsi que contre les autres religions...) et agressés à leur tour. A nous de ne pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier. Ce n'est pas parce que l'ado que tu connais a été victime de viol par des homosexuels que tous ces derniers sont des violeurs, des criminels. De plus, tu ne sais pas s'il s'est fait agresser aussi sauvagement parce qu'il est homosexuel. C'était peut-être pour une autre raison : sa religion peut-être, ou son statut social ou encore par vengeance. Un funeste destin a voulu que ce soit tomber sur lui et pas sur un autre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit sa faute et la faute de son homosexualité s'il s'est fait agresser sexuellement. C'est comme si on disait : c'est parce qu'une femme est belle et ressemble à une top model qu'elle s'est faite violer ou asperger d'acide, donc c'est de sa faute, elle n'avait pas à être belle. Qu'on soit un homme ou une femme, le viol n'est jamais la faute de la victime mais du ou des coupables. C'est un tel traumatisme que l'agresseur peut détruire jusqu'à l'âme de la victime, pouvant le/la pousser jusqu'au suicide. Un homme peut autant souffrir d'un viol qu'une femme car on a pénétré de force en son corps, ne prenant aucunement compte de sa souffrance physique et psychologique. Ton "ami" a peut-être baissé la tête devant toi pas parce que tu avais raison, mais par honte. Réaction normale suite à un viol car les victimes en ont souvent honte pour des raisons qui leur sont propres. Généralement parce qu'ils pensent en être responsable alors que c'est faux. De plus, qui te dit que les agresseurs de ton "ami" étaient homosexuels. Ils se faisaient peut-être passer pour tel afin de s'approcher de lui et le mettre en confiance. C'étaient peut-être des hétérosexuels inhumains qui ont voulu délirer en s'en prenant à un homosexuel qu'ils ont traité pire qu'un morceau de viande. Même des hétérosexuels se font violer, et par d'autres hétérosexuels, principalement dans les prisons car c'est un acte de dominance ou de vengeance dans certains cas. Pour moi, les tueurs, les violeurs que ce soit d'homme ou de femme ou d'enfant et les terroristes ne sont que des criminels qui méritent de perdre le respect qu'on doit à un être humain.

Tu as le droit de ne pas accepter l'homosexualité que ce soit par conviction personnelle, ou par incompréhension sur l'amour qu'une personne peut porter à une autre du même sexe et le dire. Tu n'as pas à être montré du doigt et être insulté non plus. Tant que tu n'agresses personnes physiquement ou psychologiquement, tu as le droit de penser ce que tu veux. Cependant, personne n'a le droit d'essayer de convaincre l'autre d'abandonner ce qui fait son bonheur. Ton "ami" était surement heureux d'accepter son orientation et cherchait tout comme toi l'amour. Personne n'a le droit de lui dire que c'était à cause de son homosexualité qu'il sait fait violer pour le pousser à l'abandonner. A ta place, même s'il n'était qu'une connaissance et malgré mes convictions personnelles, je serais aller le voir et par compassion humaine, je lui aurai dit cette phrase : ton viol, ce n'est pas ta faute. Sois fort et parle de ta souffrance à un psy pour t'aider à t'en sortir. Tu sais la majorité de la population quelque soit son orientation ou leur opinion ne demande qu'une seule chose : vivre leur vie privée tranquillement, en respectant les lois de leur pays, sans qu'on vienne les emmerder, que se soit par ceux qui sont pour ou contre leur orientation. Malheureusement, il existe toujours une minorité qui veut en découdre et manifeste violemment sans prendre en compte ceux qui veulent revendiquer sans violence, pacifiquement.

Voilà, je sais que j'étais longue mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de donner mon point de vue sur le sujet lancé par shuju88.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Naruto se leva un peu avant onze heures alors que le reste de la maisonnée avait quitté leur chambre depuis un petit moment. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke était resté dans la sienne, voulant un peu d'intimité pour se reposer de sa précédente nuit. Juugo ne l'avait pas mal pris, toujours baigner dans l'euphorie de leur première fois. De plus, il comprenait que son amant ne voulait pas brûler les étapes, déjà qu'ils ne vivaient pas vraiment chez eux. Le ténébreux lui avait parlé de la proposition de Naruto mais comme lui, il préféra s'abstenir pour ne pas abuser de son hospitalité. En tout cas, durant le repas du midi qui représentait à la fois un petit déjeuner pour le blond, les garçons parlèrent de l'organisation de la journée de demain. Il y avait encore des choses à faire pour accueillir leurs amis. Après s'être restauré, le trio partit dans leur chambre respective pour regrouper les présents destinés pour ces derniers. Dans la sienne, Naruto avait pratiquement fini de les rassembler quand il se tourna vers sa commode pour en prendre le dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ouvrant le meuble, il ouvrit en grand les yeux en perdant son air enjoué, et paniqua. Dans la précipitation, il fouilla partout mettant à sac sa suite. Des vêtements volèrent dans tous les sens, sa chaise de bureau se retrouva à terre à côté de ses tiroirs qu'il avait dégagés de leur emplacement. Plus le temps passait, plus la panique le prenait. Il ne comprenait pas où était passé ce cadeau, le plus précieux de tous. Il était certain de l'avoir rangé dans sa chambre, dans le petit tiroir de sa commode. En courant, il fouilla d'autres pièces de la maison où il aurait pu le posé ou le perdre, mais en vain. Sasuke et Juugo furent témoin de sa désespérante recherche. Comprenant ce qu'il lui arrivait après quelques rapides explications, les deux l'aidèrent mais eux-mêmes firent choux blanc. La mort en l'âme, l'Uzumaki se résigna à abandonner. Toute la demeure avait été passée aux peignes fins. Il s'affala dans un fauteuil du salon, la tête entre ses mains, désespéré.

"- Mais ce n'est pas vrai mais où est-il ? Je ne comprends pas où il est.

\- Tu es sûr que tu l'as rangé. Tu ne l'as pas laissé dans la poche de ton jean avant de le jeter dans la panière à linges sales, supposa Juugo.

\- Non, j'ai regardé.

\- Tu as peut-être été victime d'un pickpocket sur le chemin du retour. As-tu le souvenir d'avoir été bousculé ? Posa comme hypothèse Sasuke.

\- Non... Je ne crois pas et puis, je me souviens pourtant l'avoir mis dans mon tiroir dès mon entrée à la maison, désespéra Naruto. Je n'ai pas rêvé tout de même.

\- Je suis désolé, Naruto mais il nous faut y aller, l'informa le ténébreux. Nous avons encore pas mal de travail pour organiser la journée de demain.

\- D'accord, souffla son frère de coeur. Je vais aller à la police pour poser une main courante ou porter plainte contre X pour vol. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Je suis certain d'avoir été volé.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison mais c'est assez étrange, abdiqua l'Uchiwa. Il ne me semble pas que la maison est reçue une visite fortuite en notre absence.

\- Mouais, moi non plus, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été victime d'un cambriolage puisqu'il semble que rien d'autre ne manque. Cependant, je n'ai pas d'autre idée alors...," se leva Naruto en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le suivant, Sasuke et Juugo enfilèrent leur blouson et prenant les clés de la voiture du ténébreux, partirent vers le garage. Démarrant, ils partirent en direction du manoir Uchiwa. L'Uzumaki fit de même et rentrant dans son véhicule à quatre roues, fila vers l'établissement de la police. Là-bas, il déposa sa plainte et rejoignit ses deux amis pour les aider à tout préparer, la mort dans l'âme. Malheureusement, préoccupé et peiné de cette perte, il ne se montra pas d'une grande efficacité mais faisait de son mieux. Ses deux compagnons étaient attristés pour lui mais à part le soutenir, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. A la fin de l'après-midi, les trois jeunes hommes sirotèrent une bière quand Naruto repensa à ce qu'il avait perdu sans aucune explication.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui offrir maintenant, moi ?

\- Tu pourrais repasser au magasin et voir s'ils n'ont pas un autre modèle ou autre chose, suggéra Juugo.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, souffla le blond. L'artisan m'a assuré que c'était un modèle unique et puis, il est fermé aujourd'hui comme la plupart des magasins... Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il contre moi ?"

A cette question et ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, Sasuke le regarda d'un air compatissant. Le blond décida de rentrer chez lui. Ayant terminé, ses compagnons lui emboîtèrent le pas. Arrivé, l'Uzumaki s'enferma dans sa chambre devant un Iruka dans un brouillard complet. Ce dernier regarda les deux autres, des questions au fond des yeux. Ceux-ci lui expliquèrent tout. L'Umino fut également désolé pour son pupille et essaya de trouver une solution de rechange pour lui. Pendant ce temps, Naruto rangea le bazar qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Sa tâche achevée, il s'allongea sur son lit. Epuisé émotionnellement et physiquement, il ne tarda pas s'endormir en prenant le temps au préalable de s'excuser auprès de la destinataire du présent manquant. Ce fut allongé et endormi que son tuteur le retrouva au moment de l'inviter à dîner. Ne désirant pas le sortir de ses songes, il le laissa tranquille et referma la porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain, Naruto se leva assez tôt dans la matinée contrairement à ses habitudes. Toujours aussi abattu, se levant, il constata être encore habillé et compris qu'il avait dormi avec ses vêtements de la veille. Faisant d'un regard le tour de sa chambre dans l'espoir de remettre ses idées en place, ses yeux tombèrent sur un sac. Cette image lui donna une idée. Certes, cela ne valait pas le cadeau perdu ou volé, mais c'était tout un symbole pour la personne pour qui il était destiné. Il espérait vraiment que son geste de dernières minutes sera compris et puis, il pourra toujours expliquer pourquoi il offrait si peu. Après tout, il avait été encore victime d'une quelconque manigance. L'Uzumaki était certain d'avoir été volé mais par qui et pourquoi seul cet objet fut dérobé, il n'en savait rien. Peu importe maintenant, le mal avait été fait. Il fallait qu'il improvise et il avait trouvé le sujet de cette improvisation. Après une bonne douche et s'être changé, il se précipita vers le débarra et en sortit du papier cadeau. Au salon, il confectionna le paquet. Terminé, il souffla un bon coup et se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner qui fut accueilli par ses colocataires avec surprise, tellement une telle initiative de sa part était rare.

En milieu de la matinée, Naruto, Sasuke et Juugo partirent vers le manoir familial de l'Uchiwa afin d'achever les préparatifs de dernière minute avant l'arrivée de leurs amis. Tous devaient arriver un peu avant midi avec des vivres et des boissons. Ils étaient prévus qu'ils les partageraient autour de la table et de poursuivre l'après-midi soit par une promenade dans la neige, soit en pratiquant diverses activités à l'intérieur. Cela dépendrait de la météo. Pour le moment, le ténébreux s'apprêta à jouer les hôtes et accueillit ses premiers invités. Ce fut les No Sabaku accompagnés de Matsuri et de Shikamaru. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se dirigea directement vers le salon pour s'affaler de tout son long sur le canapé alors que Temari l'obligea à lui faire une petite place. Ce qui allait très bien à son petit-ami qui se retrouva la tête sur ses genoux. Choji, Karui, Ino et Saï arrivèrent à leur tour suivis de prêt par Lee, Kiba et Shino, quelque peu blasés de n'être pas partis en chasse aujourd'hui mais ils étaient heureux de revoir leur soeur de coeur, qui tardait d'ailleurs. Ce fut le tour de Sakura de faire son entrée. A sa vue, Sasuke resta stoïque mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Naruto.

En effet, la rose s'était habillée d'une tenue un peu légère pour un hiver mais sans pour autant être aussi vulgaire que l'été de l'année précédente au cinéma. Ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était qu'elle avait posé des extensions à ses cheveux pour les rendre plus long avec une frange coupée comme celle d'Hinata. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle jouait mais il était déjà exaspéré par cette énième tentative. Il n'était pas dupe sur ses intentions, comme si le changement de coiffure allait changer quoi que ce soit à ses sentiments. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il était attiré par Hinata qu'à cause de son physique ? Certes, le blond ne pouvait pas nier que le corps de la Hyuga lui faisait de l'effet mais c'était surtout son tempérament, sa douceur, son caractère et sa façon d'être qui le charmaient, en somme son tout. Enfin, il refoula sa frustration de ne pas être compris de Sakura. Ce n'était pas ni le moment, ni le lieu pour un scandale. Ce serait se montrer irrespectueux vis-à-vis de Sasuke et de la mémoire des parents de ce dernier. Il vit l'Haruno se présenter à lui.

"- Bonjour, Naruto.

\- Salut, Sakura. Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ? Essaya-t-il de rester poli.

\- Bien. Tu aimes ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? Demanda-t-elle en jouant avec un de ses mèches. Je crois que tu apprécies les cheveux longs.

\- Mouais, c'est pas mal mais je trouvais que ton carré t'allait mieux et puis, ce n'est pas la coupe de cheveux qui fait la personne alors je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt. Enfin, si à toi ça te plait et que tu te sens bien comme ça, alors je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Ah, fit la rose un peu déçue. Pourtant c'est pour toi que j'ai posé ses extensions. Je pensais que cela te plairait à toi.

\- C'est gentil mais ce n'était pas nécessaire de te donner autant de peine. Il faut d'abord que cela te plaise à toi avant de penser à ce qu'en pensera les autres."

Sakura en resta sans voix. Naruto se montrait à la fois philosophe et quelque peu blessant. Il avait visiblement vite compris qu'elle essayait encore une fois de l'alpaguer d'une manière ou une autre. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment tord. Elle avait entreprit cette effort pour lui alors qu'elle se préférait aussi avec les cheveux courts. Elle les avait déjà eu longs mais cela demandait tant de travail d'entretien qu'elle les avait rapidement coupés. Il faut dire que son carré lui dessinait à merveille son visage qu'elle avait rond, appuyant ses yeux émeraude. Malheureusement, ces derniers avaient perdu de leur attrait et de leur pouvoir sur lui. L'Uzumaki vit sa peine suite à ses propos mais il était vraiment fatigué qu'elle reste sourde à ses choix. Il prit une dernière fois la parole pour tenter une nouvelle fois de lui expliquer ses ressenties.

"- Sakura, je me montre aussi direct pour que tu comprennes. Ce n'est pas en changeant ton apparence que je me tournerai vers toi. Mes sentiments ne se modifieront pas sur le seul prétexte que tu tenteras de modifier ton physique. Ils sont plus profonds que cela.

\- Je vois, mais tu sais, j'essayais juste de m'approcher de ton idéal féminin, tenta encore la rose. Je suis sûre que je suis plus jolie que les autres femmes.

\- Pft, souffla Naruto avant de lui affirmer un aveu. Je n'ai pas d'idéal en fait. Tout en Hinata m'attire et pas seulement son physique... Je suis sûr d'avoir trouvé ma moitié, Sakura, alors lâche l'affaire maintenant et restons les meilleurs amis du monde.

\- Mais..."

La rose n'eut pas le temps de commencer son plaidoyer que Sasuke pria Naruto d'ouvrir la porte pour accueillir les derniers arrivants. La sonnerie venant de se faire entendre, il était dans l'incapacité de le réaliser lui-même, occupé de préparer les plats apportés par leurs amis en compagnie de Juugo. L'Uzumaki lui hurla son accord, bénissant l'intervention fortuite de son frère de coeur. Il avait un prétexte pour quitter ce traquenard. Saluant Sakura, il exécuta sa tâche. Après avoir ouvert l'accès à la demeure, il accueillit donc Tenten et Neji, transformé en porteur de colis. Enfin il tomba sur l'image d'Hinata sous son bonnet de laine et le visage caché par une grosse écharpe mauve. Il rougit à cela, la trouvant plus que mignonne à se préserver ainsi de la morsure du froid. Il resta immobile de longues minutes à observer cette fée des neiges quand il sortit de ses songes quand il entendit son prénom être prononcé.

"- Na... Naruto !

\- Hein... Quoi ? Se reprit ce dernier en réalisant qu'Hinata était toujours dehors, victime de l'air glacial. Oh, pardon, Hinata. Rentre, je t'en prie.

\- Merci, fit la jeune femme, heureuse de se retrouver au chaud.

\- Je vais prendre ton manteau, si tu veux bien, l'invita le blond.

Le remerciant encore, Hinata se défit de sa protection en peau de mouton retournée et le tendit à son chevalier servant. Celui-ci s'en saisit sans en trembler un peu d'émotions. La Hyuga était d'une beauté remarquable. Pour cette journée, elle s'était apprêtée d'une robe lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux et d'un orange pâle pouvant faire penser à la couleur d'un soleil couchant. Les manches étaient longues alors qu'un col bateau orné d'une fausse fourrure blanche lui reliait les épaules entre elle. Ce dessin sublimait son cou fin qu'elle avait protégé avec un fin foulard de la même couleur que sa tenue. Ce qui fascina Naruto fut surtout ses jambes qu'habillait une paire de bottes en cuir noire. A cet instant, il avait une envie folle de les lui enlever et de faire glisser ses doigts sur les bas de la même couleur qui terminait sa tenue. Faisant un effort monstre pour se concentrer, le blond remonta ses yeux et tomba sur son visage changeant instantanément d'avis. Ce dernier était sublime avec son maquillage simple mais qui soulignait chaque trait, chaque cil et sourcil. Ses yeux étaient des plus profonds l'hypnotisant et l'attirant de plus en plus. La Hyuga a toujours été de petite taille. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, si ce n'est plus, mais là, ce fut lui qui se sentait tout petit à côté d'elle.

"- Hinata,..., tu es... Tu es magnifique, réussit à complimenter Naruto en déglutissant.

\- Mer... merci, rougit-elle en baissant la tête face ce compliment.

Elle n'était pas habituée à en recevoir, les garçons s'étant toujours intéressés en premier abord aux autres filles du groupe, surtout Ino et Sakura. Il faut dire qu'elle se cachait derrière des vêtements amples. Cela avait changé mais elle savait qu'elle recevait des éloges que du fait de son statut d'héritière ou représentant un challenge. De plus, le seul à qui elle voulait plaire était justement celui qui se trouvait à cet instant devant elle. Ce dernier était peiné de la voir ainsi, fuyant son regard mais comprenant sa gêne, enfin, il essayait de la comprendre. Après avoir déposé son manteau, il s'approcha d'elle et posant son doigt sous son menton, il l'obligea à relever son visage vers lui. Ce fut ainsi qu'Hinata put se noyer une nouvelle fois dans ses prunelles bleues où elle pouvait voir une lueur douce y émaner.

"- Hinata, ne baisse pas les yeux, surtout pas devant moi. Je pense chaque mot que je t'ai dit. Tu es très belle et tu n'as pas en avoir honte ou à en rougir."

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi répondre mais se promit de faire des efforts. Comment voulait-elle le séduire si elle laissa sa timidité prendre autant le dessus ? En effet, elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle avait capturé le coeur du jeune homme. Naruto ne prononça plus un seul mot, hypnotisé cette fois par les lèvres d'Hinata qui brillaient du close pâle qu'elle y avait déposé. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour résister à leur attrait. Il voulait les capturer. Soudain, l'atmosphère entre les deux jeunes gens changea et devint plus légère et propice à répondre à leur désir. La Hyuga se sentait attirer de plus en plus par ce visage penché sur elle, une chaleur lui envahissant le coeur et le ventre. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule avec lui, oubliant leur entourage. N'y tenant plus, le doigt toujours sous le menton d'Hinata, Naruto se pencha vers elle. Celle-ci en ouvrit un peu plus les yeux. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Abasourdie par son initiative, la jeune femme en resta paralyser, une petite voix lui soufflant de se laisser aller. Un micro sourire sur les lèvres, l'Uzumaki continua sa descente, heureux et le palpitant sur le point d'exploser quand soudain...

"- Excusez-nous de déranger mais je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas seuls.

\- Néji ! S'offusqua Tenten, en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre.

\- Ben quoi ?! J'aimerai pouvoir me décharger des paquets. C'est qu'ils commencent à être lourds.

\- Euh... Oui, bien sûr, répondit Naruto, en reprenant ses esprits. Suis-moi Neji, je vais te montrer où les déposer. Faites comme chez vous les filles."

En son intérieur, il maudit le cousin surprotecteur. Sans son intervention, il aurait embrassé Hinata sans aucune retenue, la sentant plus que réceptive. Enfin, ce n'était que parti remise, il en était certain, même s'il regrettait son cadeau volé. Il espérait vraiment que celui qui allait le remplacer lui plairait. Pendant que les deux garçons s'éloignaient, Tenten s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et y lut une certaine déception. Que se serait-il passé sans l'interruption de Neji ? Elle n'avait de cesse de se poser cette question. Avait-il vraiment voulu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ou était-ce juste l'ambiance qui l'avait poussé à cette tentative ? Sortant de ses interrogations, elle suivit sa camarade jusqu'au salon où les attendaient les autres sous les encouragements de cette dernière. En rentrant, Kiba siffla sa tenue et envia en cet instant son compagnon blond. Shino sourit alors que les autres filles vinrent à la rencontre des deux nouvelles arrivantes. Même Sakura fut cet effort ayant compris que ce n'était pas en snobant Hinata qu'elle réussirait à avoir Naruto. D'ailleurs, en voyant la beauté de sa rivale, la rose mit tout de suite les dires de ce dernier en doute et renforça sa conviction que c'était son physique plus que généreux qui l'attirait, rien d'autre.

En pensant à lui, il refit surface et annonça le début des festivités qui devaient s'ouvrir par le repas. A cette initiative, il reçut un coup sur la tête de la part de Sasuke qui lui rappela que c'était à lui qu'était incombé ce rôle étant l'hôte. Souriant comme un benêt, il le suivit une main massant sa bosse naissante alors que les autres riaient de sa bêtise. En réalité, Naruto désirait cacher sa déception en faisant le pitre. Le repas se passa sans encombre sous les taquineries et les rires. Tous purent voir Sasuke mettre sa main sur celle de Juugo ou lui déposer de temps en temps un baiser sur la joue ou les lèvres. Le roux en était heureux et sentit son démon intérieur disparaître de minute en minute. Le ténébreux avait de nouveau réussi à le faire fuir et il espérait, pour de bon cette fois. Il était tout de même résolu à consulter Tsunade afin de réussir à l'apprivoiser en son absence. Au moment du café, Juugo eut la joie d'être accepté sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son amant dont la main s'installa sur sa cuisse. Oui, Sasuke faisait des efforts, à lui de lui rendre l'appareil en se satisfaisant de ce qu'il lui donnait en petit comité et en privé, mais surtout en lui faisant confiance dans ses sentiments.

Au vu d'un merveilleux soleil, l'après-midi fut consacré à une balade dans la neige au sein du bois adjacent le manoir. Tous les couples se tenaient par la main, à part Sasuke et Juugo qui ne se quittaient pourtant pas d'une semelle. Les amoureux faisaient des envieux, sauf Kiba et Shino qui parlaient des nouveaux clubs nouvellement ouverts et qui seraient bientôt leur nouveau lieu de chasse. Sakura, bien qu'heureuse pour ses amies, les jalousait et faisait son possible pour s'approcher de Naruto. Cependant, à sa grande déception, ce dernier ne quittait pas des yeux Hinata qui accompagnait son cousin et Tenten. D'ailleurs, elle se sentait de trop et cela fut vite compris par le blond. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et débuta une discussion sur des sujets divers mais surtout sur la poursuite de leurs études. La Hyuga en était vraiment heureuse et évitait de lui raconter ses déboires avec les rumeurs. Même s'il était au courant et qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions à ce sujet, Naruto eut la délicatesse de ne pas aborder le sujet.

Soudain, à cause d'un manque d'attention, il se cogna à un tronc d'arbre. Une masse de neige lui tomba sur la figure déclenchant l'hilarité d'Hinata. Vexé et joueur tout à la fois, le blond se baissa, ramassa de la neige, en fit une boule et la lança sur elle. Le froid lui arrêta instinctivement son rire. Un sourire et un éclat d'espièglerie naquirent dans ses yeux. L'imitant, elle contre-attaqua. S'en suivit une bataille de boules de neige entre eux deux. Ils riaient comme des enfants, se protégeant des arbres des attaques de l'autre, au grand bonheur de Naruto qui aimait l'entendre aussi heureuse. Entraîner par cette ambiance de leur enfance, leurs amis se lancèrent également dans le jeu qui se transforma en guerre des filles contre les garçons, Sasuke et Juugo dans le rôle des arbitres. Le score fut au final une jolie égalité. Le soleil commençant à se coucher, et le froid de plus en plus mordant, tous décidèrent de renter au manoir. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, l'Uzumaki mit son bras autour des épaules d'Hinata qui en rougit mais qui ne fit rien pour le retirer. Il continuait à s'esclaffer en la facilitant de sa souplesse pour éviter ses tirs tout le long du retour.

Arrivés, tous prirent un chocolat chaud pour se réchauffer, l'alcool donnant une fausse sensation de chaleur comme leur rappela Sakura quand elle avait vu Kiba se servir une bière. Les discussions reprirent en attendant de repasser à table pour le dîner qui serait constitué des restes du midi et de quelques douceurs supplémentaires. A son grand soulagement, Naruto ne se fit pas assaillir par la rose qui avait décidé de prendre un peu ses distances. Il espérait que cette fois-ci, le message soit passé. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, même s'il aurait aimé ne pas être obligé de passer par là. Après le souper, la distribution des cadeaux eut lieu. Ce fut des livres, des DVD, des CD, des coupons pour des sorties à deux qui furent échangés. Le plus drôle fut le présent de Temari à Shikamaru qui consistait en un oreiller avec une invitation pour passer un week-end avec elle dans un SPA. Tous avaient énormément ri quand ils virent le Nara inaugurer son nouvel appui-tête à l'instant sur un des canapés du manoir.

Sakura découvrit, quand à elle, celui que lui avait offert Naruto. Il se présentait sous la forme de la version originale de l'ouvrage de la meilleure herboriste médicale du pays. Ce livre valait une fortune, en tout cas plus que ce qu'elle pouvait se payer. Bien que touchée, elle n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire de ce dernier, n'arrêtant pas de se souvenir de l'objet plus que précieux acheté par Naruto en sa présence. Elle en jalousait la destinataire. Cependant, un sourire orna tout de même son visage, une pensée ayant traversée son esprit et à la vue du paquet dans les bras de ce dernier. Apparemment, elle s'était trompée sur l'identité de la personne pour qui il était destiné. En effet, l'Uzumaki s'approcha d'Hinata, un cadeau trop grand pour contenir ce à quoi pensait Sakura. Il était d'ailleurs assez nerveux et se plantant devant la Hyuga, prit la parole.

"- Hinata, ça ne te dérange pas si je t'offrais ton cadeau un peu à l'écart.

\- Si tu veux, accepta la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette requête. Je vais prendre également le tien. Nous les échangerons ainsi."

Elle se pencha vers un sac assez volumineux et le suivit une question dans la tête. Aurait-il honte de le lui donner devant les autres ? Cette pensée lui fit un peu mal. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle arriva avec lui dans une alcôve pas très loin du salon. Les discussions du groupe étaient encore perceptibles mais tout de même assez éloignées pour que tout deux ait une légère intimité. Cependant, le silence régnait entre eux, rendant Hinata nerveuse. Devait-elle faire le premier pas ? Quand à Naruto, il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer que ce qu'il tenait à la main n'était pas véritablement le présent qu'il avait l'intention de lui donner en premier abord. Il avait peur, oui peur, que son idée de remplacement la blesse au vu de ce qu'il avait offert à Sakura ou aux autres. C'était ridicule en comparaison. Puis, le blond constata la tension qui émanait de sa douce amie et comprit que son attitude en était la cause. Soufflant, il prit son courage à deux mains en lui présentant le paquet.

"- Joyeux Noël, Hinata/Naruto," s'exprimèrent les deux jeunes gens en même temps.

Surpris par cela, ils se regardèrent et constatèrent qu'ils étaient dans la même position, leur bras tendu dans la direction de l'autre et s'inclinant légèrement vers l'avant. Ils réalisèrent alors qu'ils avaient pris la même résolution en même temps. La situation plus que cocasse les fit rire, détendant l'atmosphère. Se redressant et en souriant, ils se saisirent de leur cadeau. Hinata était très curieuse de savoir ce que c'était. Elle le sur-pesa et réalisa qu'il n'était pas très lourd. Elle allait l'ouvrir quand elle entendit du papier se déchirer interrompant son geste. Devant elle, Naruto était tel un enfant entrain de déchiqueter ce qu'elle avait mis plusieurs minutes à faire. Le jeune homme sortit un cadre de la taille d'un portrait. La peinture représentée l'émut énormément qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il y voyait sa mère enceinte visiblement de lui sur une chaise à bascule, une main sur son ventre alors que celle de son père, accroupi à ses côtés, était posée au même niveau d'un geste tendre. Ses parents étaient au milieu du jardin de leur demeure. Se tournant vers Hinata, il dit d'une voix transpirant d'émotions.

"- Merci, Hinata. Il est magnifique mais comment as-tu eu ce tableau en ta possession ?

\- En fait, c'est ma mère qui fit ce tableau, expliqua la jeune femme. En plus du violon, elle était aussi artiste peintre. Une véritable passion qui lui permettait de se faire connaître en dehors de l'entreprise Hyuga. Je l'ai retrouvé en fouillant dans ses affaires au grenier. Mon père m'a expliquée qu'elle l'avait récupéré après la mort de tes parents, pour le préserver sans doute. J'ai pensé qu'il devait te revenir."

A la fin de ses explications, Naruto n'arrêta pas de fixer son cadeau. Il n'en revenait pas de la prévenance des amis de ses défunts parents. La mère de Sasuke avait récupéré des vêtements et quelques meubles de ces derniers pour éviter la razzia des Uzumaki sur ses souvenirs. Maintenant, il découvrait que celle d'Hinata avait protégé le seul témoignage de la grossesse de Kushina. Ses émotions le submergèrent bien qu'il ne laissa aucunes larmes couler. Il remercia encore une fois sa camarade chaleureusement. Son présent était le meilleur de tous, il n'y avait aucun doute. De son côté, la Hyuga était heureuse d'avoir touché juste, qu'elle en oublia celui du jeune homme. Ce dernier se servit de ce prétexte pour cacher quelque peu ses émotions. Il le lui rappela gentiment. Sursautant, elle acquiesça et entreprit de l'ouvrir délicatement. Quand elle en découvrit le contenu, elle en écarta les yeux avant de les poser sur Naruto, tremblante. Ce dernier était en proie à une grande nervosité. Qu'allait-elle penser ?

"- C'est... essaya de parler Hinata sans trouver les mots.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas grand chose, anticipa l'Uzumaki, une main derrière la tête, gêné. Mais j'ai une explication... Vois-tu, à l'origine, je...

\- Tu... tu me pardonnes, l'interrompit Hinata, les larmes aux yeux à son tour et ne faisant aucune attention à sa tentative d'explications. Est-ce que c'est ce que je dois comprendre, Naruto ? Tu me pardonnes vraiment ?!"

Abasourdi par ces questions, le jeune homme resta quelque peu silencieux essayant de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Le voyant dans l'incompréhension totale, la Hyuga fit un pas en avant en serrant contre elle le cadeau du blond. Elle reprit la parole dans l'intention de mieux s'exprimer.

"- Tu m'offres de nouveau la tenue de ta mère, c'est bien dans l'intention de me pardonner mon énorme erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir blessé ?! Tu as dû pourtant souffrir de mon refus de t'écouter la dernière fois sans aucunes explications. Dis-moi, Naruto. Ne me laisse pas ainsi, s'il te plaît."

Devant son visage de supplication d'où coulait une larme de nervosité, son camarade blond leva la main et délicatement, essuya ce témoin de sa détresse. Il venait de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. C'était de cet énorme quiproquo qui les avait séparés et qui leur avait brisé le coeur à tout deux. Une légère colère s'empara de lui en réalisant qu'elle s'en voulait alors qu'elle n'était coupable de rien du tout. Réussissant à garder son calme, il lui répondit d'une voix douce.

"- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Hinata. Nous avons été tous deux victimes d'une machination car je suis au courant pour les photos. J'aurai sûrement réagi comme toi. Je ne nie pas que j'aie souffert de ton rejet mais je peux le comprendre. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. J'ai voulu t'offrir la tenue de ma mère pour te prouver que quoi qu'il se soit passé, je n'ai aucune rancune envers toi, bien au contraire. Alors, accepte-la."

Heureuse et soulagée, sa douce amie se jeta contre lui. Si elle ne tenait pas son présent contre son coeur, elle se serait littéralement pendue à son cou, entourant la nuque du jeune homme de ses bras. Elle pleura de joie alors qu'il lui caressait tendrement le dos pour la réconforter. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'elle acceptait de nouveau la robe et le chemisier de Kushina. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi un long moment alors que près d'eux cachée dans l'ombre, une silhouette les avait suivis et avait espionné leur échange, une aura noire au fond du coeur. Cette dernière partit et s'éloigna de sa cachette en silence.

Les minutes passèrent doucement. Naruto avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon, même si celle qui avait volé son coeur était toujours pleurante contre lui. Il affichait un petit sourire tendre car il savait que c'était des larmes de joie et de soulagement. Comme elle avait dû culpabiliser de tout ça, se disait-il alors qu'elle n'est en rien responsable. Il avait hâte de savoir si Hiashi avait obtenu des résultats suite à son enquête. Peut-être que Neji était au courant. Il fallait qu'il lui demande mais pas maintenant, certainement pas maintenant. De son côté, Hinata avait toujours le visage enfoui sur le thorax du blond, essayant de calmer ses sanglots. Elle était heureuse de son cadeau. Il était plus que parfait car il était plus que symbolique à ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui affirmait que ce n'était pas grand chose alors que pour elle, cela signifiait beaucoup. Réalisant sa position, la Hyuga rougit et se calma presque instantanément. Elle se recula de quelques pas à la déception de Naruto.

"- Excuse-moi, j'ai mouillé ta chemise. D'ailleurs, tu es très élégant, complimenta Hinata en s'essuyant les larmes de ses joues."

En effet, l'Uzumaki s'était changé après la balade dans la neige. Il s'était apprêté d'un beau pantalon de costume italien noir dont des chaussures vernis de la même couleur soulignaient la coupe. Le haut de son corps était recouvert d'une belle chemise d'un bleu pâle, ajustée d'une telle manière qu'elle pouvait deviner les muscles de ses pectoraux naissant à force de sport intensif. Pour paraître décontracté, il avait défait les deux premiers boutons laissant à sa vue une petite parcelle de peau. La jeune femme en rougit encore plus, désirant tellement la caresser. Elle baissa la tête, gênée d'une telle pensée et serrant encore plus son cadeau entre ses doigts. Naruto regarda son vêtement et constata en effet qu'une petite marque d'humidité s'y était dessinée.

"- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, rassure-toi. Il fait chaud ici. Cela séchera vite, affirma-t-il. Hinata, ne baisse pas les yeux.

\- Pardon, dit-elle en relevant le regard sur lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ta timidité fait parti de toi et te rend très mignonne mais ne la laisse pas te guider, surtout avec moi. Tout comme tu ne m'as jamais jugé, je ferais également de même, l'encouragea Naruto avant qu'une question lui arrive à l'esprit. Mais, euh,..., cela te plaît vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Ton cadeau me touche vraiment beaucoup. C'est parfait, le rassura-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

\- En fait,..., réfléchit Naruto. Non, cela n'a pas d'importance. Le principal est que cela te plaise. Je pense qu'il est temps de rejoindre les autres. Puis-je vous proposer mon bras, mademoiselle ?

\- Avec joie, monsieur. Je vous en remercie," accepta Hinata en rentrant dans son jeu.

La Hyuga posa doucement sa main sur le bras présenté et le suivit jusqu'au salon, marchant à son côté. Pendant ce court trajet, Naruto était songeur. Oui, il était préférable de ne pas lui parler du précédent présent qu'il aurait tant voulu lui faire. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse de recevoir à nouveau la tenue de sa mère qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment en lui racontant le potentiel vol dont il avait été la victime. A tous les coups, cela l'aurait désolé, pas pour elle mais pour lui. De plus, il était déterminé à le retrouver, enfin s'il avait cette chance. Ce jour, il se promit de le lui offrir. Il se stoppa à quelques pas de l'entrée de la pièce où il entendit une musique s'élever. Interrogatrice par cet arrêt, Hinata leva son regard vers lui.

"- Naruto, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Et bien, nous avons en quelque sorte un peu réglé l'incident et..., hésita ce dernier en n'osant pas la regarder avant de montrer une détermination sans faille en lui faisant de nouveau face. Je te propose qu'on oublie cette histoire et de la laisser derrière nous. Reprenons-là où nous en étions avant mon départ. Est-ce que cela te va ?

\- Bien... bien sûr, consentit la jeune femme comprenant qu'en effet, il valait mieux repartir à zéro et avancer.

\- Cependant, je compte bien t'inviter comme promis pour une sortie, rien que tous les deux... Est-ce que le 29, cela te conviendrait ?"

A cette proposition, Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Il était entrain de lui proposer un rendez-vous. Elle avait cru que ce n'était que pour régler le quiproquo et vu qu'il avait été en quelque sorte arrangé, elle avait pensé qu'il ne lui ferait pas l'honneur d'une invitation. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée et comprit que cette dernière était muée par autre chose. Naruto voulait passer du temps avec elle seule. Aura-t-elle enfin la réponse qu'il lui avait promise ? Son sort sera-t-il enfin défini une bonne fois pour toute ? Le coeur tambourinant fortement dans sa poitrine, elle prit la parole, serrant sans le vouloir sa prise sur son bras.

"- J'en serai très heureuse.

\- Alors, je viendrai te chercher à 14 h. Nous passerons l'après-midi ensemble et je me ferai une joie de t'inviter pour un dîner au restaurant," sourit l'Uzumaki qui sentit une boule d'angoisse disparaître de son ventre.

Hinata lui rendit son sourire, même si elle avait envi de rire. En effet, le connaissant, la grasse matinée était précieuse pour lui et elle l'imaginait très bien avoir des difficultés à se lever, même si c'était pour la rencontrer. De toute façon, elle ne s'attendait pas à mieux que ce qu'il lui proposait. Elle était déjà très heureuse d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui. En plus, le 29 était parfait puisqu'elle pourra ainsi consacrer le 28 à se préparer. Le 30 était privilégié à la préparation du nouvel an. Le 31 était aussi une journée intense puisque le soir devait se dérouler la soirée du nouvel an au bal des Uchiwa. Quand à lui, Naruto était le plus heureux des hommes. Elle avait accepté. Il pourra alors se confesser sans risquer de se faire interrompre par un de leurs amies. Ils les aimaient mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il entreprenait quelque action vis-à-vis d'Hinata, il fallait qu'un de ces derniers intervienne et l'interrompt. Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur marche et rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

Là, une force arracha à l'Uzumaki sa douce amie. Il allait protester quand il réalisa que c'était Tenten qui le foudroyait lui signifiant qu'elle s'opposerait à toutes contestations. C'était maintenant à son tour que la Hyuga devait consacrer son temps. Levant les mains en signe de paix, il abdiqua et vit Hinata suivre la petite amie de Neji, lui faisant un petit geste d'adieu et s'excusant du regard pour lui être enlevée ainsi. Naruto lui sourit pour la rassurer avant de rejoindre le bar pour se servir à boire et discuter avec ses compagnons. Le voyant de nouveau à leur côté, ses deux colocataires lui posèrent la question fatidique : son cadeau de remplacement avait-il plu ? Ils eurent la satisfaction que oui au vu de son grand sourire. Curieux, les autres garçons du groupe demandèrent pourquoi cette interrogation. Ne voulant pas s'y étendre, l'Uzumaki préféra ne rien raconter. Après tout, c'était certes dommage de ne pas avoir offert à Hinata le magnifique artefact qu'il avait acheté mais tout c'était bien terminé au final et c'était cela le plus important.

De leur côté, les filles assaillirent la Hyuga et quémandèrent la raison de l'absence du couple. Naruto s'était-il confessé, avait-il avoué à qui il avait donné son coeur... ? Toutes avaient une hypothèse ou un scénario de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. A leur grande déception, elles furent estomaquées de savoir que c'était juste pour lui donner son cadeau. Temari ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'avoir donné à l'égard. Karui appuya son amie. N'en connaissant pas la raison, Hinata souleva les épaules leur montrant qu'elle était dans la même ignorance. Elle leur affirma avec tendresse et en leur montrant la tenue de Kushina.

"- Cela m'est complètement égale, je l'avoue. Pour moi, le plus important, c'est qu'en m'offrant ceci, il me témoigne de son pardon par rapport à mon rejet lors des vacances dernières. Neji a dû tout lui raconter. Je suis si heureuse de savoir qu'il ne m'en veut pas.

\- C'est tout de même surprenant de ne pas le faire devant nous. Il n'y rien d'honteux, dit Matsuri.

\- Je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop essayer de comprendre Naruto. Il est tellement imprévisible parfois, intervint Temari. Il a peut-être eu peur qu'on se moque de lui, vu que ce sont de vieux vêtements.

\- Et bien, moi, je m'en fiche, défendit Hinata, déterminée. Ce n'est pas la valeur qu'ils ont coûté qui importe mais le symbole qu'ils représentent pour moi. Ces vêtements me sont bien plus précieux que les plus chers présents. En plus, de cela, je peux concevoir que vu la délicatesse du sujet, il ait préféré le régler qu'avec moi."

Toutes ses amies appuyèrent cette hypothèse et la félicitèrent, contentes pour elle. Même Sakura la félicita mais pas avec le même entrain. Hinata voulut leur faire part d'un autre point quand elle fut devancée par cette dernière qui prit la parole d'un ton un peu gêné.

"- C'est tout de même bizarre. Moi, qui pensais qu'il allait t'offrir un magnifique bijou, je me suis bien trompée. Peut-être qu'il va le donner à une autre, celle qui habite son coeur, qui sait.

\- De quoi tu parles Sakura", demanda Karui, suspicieuse alors que Tenten s'approcha d'Hinata afin de la soutenir.

En effet, à la supposition de la rose, la brune aux cheveux longs s'était tendue, le coeur cessant de battre, l'angoisse lui broyant les entrailles. Elle resta pendue aux lèvres de la Haruno tout le long de son récit. Cette dernière leur relata l'achat de Naruto dont elle fut témoin. Elle ne décrivit pas vraiment l'objet mais toutes avaient compris que c'était un bijou unique, ne possédant aucun jumeau, mais surtout, d'une grande valeur. Sakura répéta qu'elle avait vraiment cru dur comme fer que c'était à Hinata qu'il était destiné. Vu que ce n'était pas le cas, il n'existait qu'une seule possibilité. C'était un cadeau pour une autre personne et certainement une femme puisque cela avait vraiment été sculpté pour un destinataire féminin. Le silence et des regards désolés envers la Hyuga suivirent son discours. Le doute l'habitant, Tenten le rompit.

"- Tu en es sûre Sakura ?

\- Tu ne me crois pas, sans doute. Je sais que mon passé de ces quelques mois ne joue pas en ma faveur mais là, j'en suis certaine. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Naruto si tu ne me crois pas, se défendit la rose.

\- Mouais, je préfère rester prudente avec toi, fit la petite amie de Neji.

\- Tu me fatigues avec tes suspicions. Crois ce que tu veux. Sur ce, je vous laisse, s'éloigna Sakura en continuant quelque peu. Hinata, je vous ais raconté ce que j'ai observé juste pour que tu restes prudente et que tu ne te retrouves pas dans le même état que moi, le coeur brisé. Après fais ce que tu veux."

Après son départ, la Hyuga ne savait que penser. Son amie aux cheveux roses lui avait-elle dit la vérité ? Naruto avait-il prévu un autre cadeau pour elle ? Si oui, pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir donné ? A moins que Sakura ait raison et que le fameux bijou était pour une autre. A cette idée, son coeur lui fit mal. Le rendez-vous et la tenue de Kushina avaient renflammé tous ses espoirs. Où était la vérité ? En fait, il existait un point sur lequel la Haruno avait raison. Seul Naruto pouvait la soulager en lui faisant des révélations. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Tenten.

"- Hinata, ne l'écoute pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle est juste jalouse. Je suis certaine que ce bijou est le fruit de son imagination. Et même si c'était vrai, il y a sûrement une explication logique. N'oublie pas ce qu'il s'est passé à notre arrivée. Naruto était sur le point de t'embrasser, j'en mettrai ma main à couper. Il ne l'aurai pas fait s'il ne l'avait pas voulu."

A cette phrase, toutes les filles, à part Sakura qui était parti rejoindre les garçons, exigèrent de tout savoir. Tenten leur conta alors leur venue et maugréa contre son petit-ami.

"- D'ailleurs, Neji va devoir en répondre. Comment il a osé les interrompre ? J'en rage, si vous saviez. En tout cas, ce sera ceinture pendant quelques temps, ça, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Ne soit pas trop dur avec mon cher cousin. Il a pensé bien faire, sans doute car si Sakura a dit vrai, son geste aura plutôt été salutaire, m'empêchant de tomber de plus haut que je le suis, plaida Hinata. De toute manière, je pense que je serai bientôt fixée sur mon sort.

\- Ah oui ? demanda curieuse Temari.

\- Naruto m'a donné rendez-vous le 29 pour que nous passions l'après-midi et la soirée ensemble, leur avoua la Hyuga, toute rouge.

\- Oh ! Firent toutes ses amies, les yeux remplis de convoitises.

\- D'ailleurs, je... j'aimerai vous inviter demain à la maison pour que... pour que vous m'aidiez à choisir,..., enfin ma tenue et me donner... quelques conseils, fit toute gênée Hinata.

\- Mais bien sûr, acceptèrent ses compagnes.

\- Vous pensez que je dois inviter aussi Sakura. Bien qu'elle semble bien se remettre du rejet de Naruto, j'ai peur que cela lui fasse mal de m'aider à me préparer pour un rendez-vous avec lui. Je ne voudrai pas la blesser. Qu'en penses-tu Ino ?

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Ecoute, je vais essayer de la jauger. Si tu me vois arriver seule demain chez toi, c'est qu'effectivement, c'était trop tôt pour qu'elle se confronte aux préparations.

\- D'accord, je te fais confiance là-dessus.

\- Les filles, c'est le branle-bas de combat demain, s'enthousiasma Karui. Nous allons faire d'Hinata la plus belle femme du monde au point que Naruto oubliera jusqu'au monde entier."

Mais surtout à une autre soupirante, si Sakura avait eu raison, pensa la petite amie de Choji n'appréciant pas comment la rose s'attaquait au moral de Hinata qui ne demandait que d'être heureuse sans heurter son entourage. Elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'Ino ou Tenten, mais elle avait été souvent peinée par toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait dû traverser. La discussion alla bon train durant laquelle l'imagination des filles mettait en place différent plan d'attaque et de séduction. Bien qu'impressionnée par tout ça, la Hyuga rigolait face aux efforts de ses amies. Au bout d'un moment, désirant se défouler un peu, toutes se mirent à danser sous les yeux des hommes présents qui restèrent à leur place afin d'observer leur plastique, enfin pour ceux qui étaient hétérosexuels. Sasuke était toujours au côté de Juugo entrain d'observer Naruto qui n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux Hinata. L'Uchiwa était au courant du rendez-vous et espérait que la femme qui se trouvait à quelques mètres du blond ne fasse pas tout capoter. D'ailleurs, cette dernière s'approcha de son meilleur ami quand le ténébreux fut obligé de partir chercher quelques approvisionnements avec l'aide de son petit-ami. Elle commença donc une discussion avec l'infime espoir de le voir s'intéresser à elle et le détourner de sa rivale.

"- Alors Naruto, as-tu offert tous tes cadeaux ?

\- Hein, quoi ? A c'est toi, Sakura, réalisa celui-ci, lui gratifiant d'un regard que quelques secondes avant de retourner à son spectacle. Oui, le tien t'a plu, j'espère.

\- Très, merci, le remercia la rose. Mais dis-moi, tu as vraiment distribué tous tes cadeaux ?

\- Euh oui, pourquoi insistes-tu autant ? Questionna Naruto, intrigué et quelque peu agacé.

\- Même le bijou que tu as acheté ces derniers jours ?"

A cette question, le jeune homme se tendit et concentra toute son attention sur celle qui était encore à ses yeux sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière afficha un petit sourire satisfait d'avoir réussi à le détourner d'Hinata et de son déhanchement. L'Uzumaki rompit le silence qui venait de sévir entre deux d'un ton dur.

"- Cela ne te regarde pas, je crois.

\- Oh ne te fâche pas, c'est juste pour savoir, se défendit son interlocutrice. En fait, j'étais certaine qu'il était destiné à Hinata et comme ce n'est pas le cas, je me posais juste la question. Tu sais, j'ai réussi avec quelques difficultés à passer au-dessus de tout ce qui s'est passé. Je m'inquiète maintenant pour elle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se brise quand elle te verra au bras d'une autre, le bijou sur elle car à côté, les vêtements de ta mère, ça fait un peu ringard.

\- A quoi tu joues au juste Sakura ? Insista Naruto, en serrant les poings et les dents de rage qu'elle puisse critiquer les biens de ses parents. Tu connais pourtant la réalité de mes sentiments. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'existe pas une autre femme.

\- Moi je le sais mais pas Hinata et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle souffre encore plus. Bien qu'elle ne le montre pas, les rumeurs dont je sais que tu es au courant, commencent à l'atteindre. Alors je me demande pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné le bijou. Il ne faudrait pas que des personnes mal attentionnées s'en servent pour la blesser encore plus en lui balançant à la figure que tu courts derrières une autre femme.

\- Bien que j'apprécie ton intérêt pour elle, je vais me répéter mais cela ne te regarde pas. Je compte bien régler la situation en coupant l'herbe sous le pied de ces rumeurs.

\- Comme tu veux, fit-elle en haussant des épaules dans une attitude désinvolte avant de continuer. Cependant, si tu avais accepté de sortir avec moi, tu n'aurais pas dû faire face à tous ces obstacles. Nous aurions vécu une relation sans heurts, sans reproches, sans tout ce harcèlement, mais surtout, sans te demander si tu es digne de la famille qui allait t'accueillir. La mienne n'est pas celle des Hyuga et ne cherche pas la perfection comme elle. Hinata n'aurait souffert qu'un temps, tu sais."

Après ses paroles, elle prit congé de lui en direction d'une pièce adjacente afin de tenter de se détendre, ses nerfs mis à rude épreuves depuis le début de la conversation. Elle avait vite compris que Naruto avait l'intention de se déclarer à Hinata et que cela n'allait plus trop tarder maintenant. C'était plus qu'une question de jour selon elle. Quand soudain, la voix du blond lui arriva aux oreilles. Il l'avait rejointe qu'elle en sourit, restant dos à lui pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de son air satisfait. Ses derniers propos l'avait sûrement fait réfléchir, pensa-t-elle, mais elle déchanta assez rapidement.

"- Mais dis-moi Sakura, n'as-tu pas contribué aux bruits qui courent en mentant sur ton profil internet ?

A cette question, la rose se tendit, se souvenant de son message vocal et de sa menace. Elle resta silencieuse attendant la suite. La voyant ainsi, il continua en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Alors, as-tu apporté les modifications que je t'ai demandées ?

\- Oui. Tu es content ? Vociféra-t-elle en serrant à son tour les poings.

\- Très, acquiesça l'Uzumaki en se penchant à son oreille. Une dernière chose, ne t'avise plus de dénigrer mes défunts parents en ma présence ou tout comme pour tes anciennes attaques vis-à-vis d'Hinata, tu me perdras. Je t'abandonnerai.

\- Tu romprais une de tes convictions ?! S'étonna la rose, les yeux ronds.

\- Sans aucune hésitation. Leurs souvenirs sont ce que j'ai de plus cher, insista Naruto. Tu devrais le savoir.

\- Je suis désolée, Naruto, affirma Sakura frissonnant à son ton glacial. Je t'assure. Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. En fait, je suis jalouse de l'amour que tu portes à Hinata. C'est ma culpabilité de n'avoir pas su te donner une chance avant qui me ronge car je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime Naruto au point que j'abats toute ma fureur sur ce qui m'entoure.

\- Sakura, arrête, nous avons déjà eu des centaines de fois cette discussion. Je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Je veux bien comprendre et encore une fois t'excuser mais maintenant essaie d'avancer au lieu de rester dans le passé, s'adoucit-il face à ses tremblements de supplication.

\- J'essaie tu sais, j'essaie mais c'est difficile. Je te veux, Naruto.

\- Et moi, c'est Hinata. J'aimerai que tu le réalises une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Je ne peux pas, finit par crier Sakura en faisant volte face et en lui cognant le torse de ses mains. Je ne peux pas."

Elle plongea ses yeux humides de larmes prêtes à tomber dans ceux de l'Uzumaki mais n'y vit que compassion à sa douleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Aucun amour à part celui d'un frère à une soeur et aucune résolution à abandonner ses doux sentiments pour Hinata n'y brillaient. Il était résolu à sortir avec celle-ci, la laissant au bord de la route. Le voyant sur le point de parler pour l'encourager encore une fois à lâcher prise, la rose le devança et sortit en courant de la petite pièce où ils se trouvaient. Elle prit ses affaires et sans dire au revoir au reste du groupe, partit dans la nuit. Naruto la vit s'éloigner sans pour autant tenter de la retenir. Il fallait qu'elle fasse son deuil, même si c'était difficile. Cependant, il avait de la peine pour elle. Sa meilleure amie était totalement perdue selon lui, sinon à quoi rimait leur conversation. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait voulu le mettre mal à l'aise et le rendre responsable des rumeurs. Cependant, plusieurs de ces paroles restèrent encrer dans son coeur, le faisant douter sur le bien fondé de ses décisions.

Ne voulant pas rester planter là, seul, il se résolut à rentrer de nouveau au salon, la tête un peu baissée et en pleine réflexion. Ce fut Ino qui l'aperçut en première et l'ayant vu poursuivre sa soeur de coeur, elle s'en guérit auprès de lui. Malheureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas de bonnes nouvelles qu'il lui relata. La Yamanaka comprit bien vite que l'impression d'Hinata était fausse et que Sakura n'avait pas encore accepté la situation. Naruto était resté évasif et n'était pas rentré dans les détails mais elle n'avait pas besoin de cela pour s'en apercevoir, vu qu'elle était partit sans les saluer. Soufflant, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre pour prévenir la Hyuga que leur amie ne serait pas présente le lendemain pour l'aider à se préparer à son rendez-vous. Résolue de la tenir au courant le plus tôt possible, Ino se dirigea vers elle et l'informa doucement.

Hinata en fut désolée et posant ses yeux sur le blond, identifia qu'il avait mal vécu son nouvel entretien d'avec Sakura. Voulant lui apporter son soutien, ses pieds se mirent en mouvement vers lui. Naruto leva à cet instant les yeux et la vit s'approcher de son emplacement. Il avait l'impression qu'elle flottait dans les airs. Cette image effaça une partie de ses peines tellement elle était belle à ses yeux. Arrivé à sa hauteur, et posant délicatement sa main sur sa joue, elle lui souffla des mots d'excuses. Se saisissant des doigts posés sur lui, il ferma ses paupières pour apprécier son touché en secouant la tête doucement en signe de négation. Par ce geste, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle en était en rien responsable. Ne désirant pas gâcher cet instant, et cette soirée normalement de fête, Naruto fit glisser sa main libre sur la taille de la jeune femme la faisant frissonner. La collant contre lui, il prit la parole dans un souffle chaud alors qu'elle avait sursauté à sa brusquerie.

"- Hinata, danse avec moi.

\- Oui," répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ne la lâchant pas, le jeune homme la dirigea vers la piste et la fit voltiger dans ses bras. Chaque passe, chaque flottement, chaque effleurement soulagèrent son coeur et l'aidèrent à oublier son échange d'avec Sakura durant tout le reste de la soirée. Cette dernière se poursuivit encore quelques heures jusqu'à dépasser plus de minuit. Bientôt les invités quittèrent les lieux petit à petit. Les adieux furent des plus chaleureux, surtout quand les résidents de la maison virent Kiba et Lee complètement saouls et chantant à tue-tête. Shino les guidèrent jusqu'à sa voiture. N'ayant pas besoin d'alcool pour s'éclater, il était souvent le capitaine de la soirée, celui qui ramenait à bon port ses camarades. Le départ des Hyuga fut le plus long de tous et surtout les derniers après les No Sabaku avec un Shikamaru somnolant. Naruto n'avait pas envi de voir Hinata le quitter. Elle avait embelli la fin de leur sauterie entre amis. Il avait peur que ses démons réveillés par Sakura ne reviennent le hanter en son absence.

"- Vous ne voulez pas rester, insista-t-il. Il y a beaucoup de chambres ici. Je suis sûre qu'on vous trouvera des affaires de rechange si besoin.

\- Baka, lui cogna la tête Sasuke. Je te rappelle que c'est chez moi ici et c'est à moi de lancer ce genre d'invitation pas toi. De plus, ne compte pas sur moi pour prêter les affaires de mes parents ou d'Itachi.

\- Mais, il y a encore celles de mes parents, voulut se montrer persuasif le blond.

\- Double baka, tu ne te souviens pas de les avoir récupérés et rangés chez toi, lui raffraîchissa son frère de coeur.

\- C'est vrai, se désola Naruto. T'es pas sympa, Sas'ke.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Naruto, Je préfère rentrer. Nous l'avons promis à mon père, essaya de temporiser Hinata en s'avançant vers lui pour lui faire la bise et en profitant de lui murmurer. Et puis, nous nous reverrons le 29.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut ce dernier sur le même ton avant de reprendre plus fort. Bon, ben, au revoir alors et soyez prudent sur la route.

\- T'inquiète, plus prudent que Neji, cela n'existe pas, plaisanta Tenten alors que son petit-ami la foudroyait du regard. Déjà qu'il n'a pas bu une once d'alcool pour prendre le volant, alors on n'a rien à craindre."

Ce fut sous son rire que tous les trois s'engouffrèrent dans leur véhicule. Naruto, Sasuke et Juugo les suivirent un moment du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de leur vue. Alors que le roux rentra pour aller se coucher, fatigué de la journée, le ténébreux retint un moment son meilleur ami. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait depuis la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sakura. Que lui avait-elle encore dit pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? L'obligeant à le suivre dans le salon, il lui demanda des explications. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper et le connaissant têtu quand il se donnait la peine de l'être, Naruto satisfit sa curiosité. A la fin, l'Uchiwa fut autant soufflé qu'exaspéré par le comportement de Sakura mais également de son frère de coeur.

"- Naruto, pourquoi tu la laisses encore t'influencer psychologiquement et utiliser tes craintes ? Je n'arrive pas encore à comprendre comment tu peux posséder autant de démons vis-à-vis de ta position sociale. Qu'est-ce que tu n'acceptes pas, qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ?

\- De n'être pas digne d'Hinata, cria presque le blond, qui n'aimait pas qu'on le lui rappelle, même si la première à le faire fut la rose. Je n'ai pas été élevé dans une grande famille. Je n'ai pas appris leurs codes de vie. Je ne veux pas faire honte à celle que j'aime quand elle sera avec moi. Alors oui, parfois je me demande s'il ne serait pas plus facile pour moi de sortir avec une fille de ma condition. Mais surtout, s'il serait plus préférable pour Hinata d'oublier ses sentiments et de trouver un meilleur protecteur et amant que moi. Voilà, t'es content.

\- Naruto, si tu laisses Sakura entrer autant dans ta tête, ton psychisme risque de céder et de te transformer en son petit chien. Elle me fait de la peine, je te l'avoue mais elle n'a pas le droit de vouloir te contrôler. Et puis, quelle condition ? Tu es aussi respectable que moi ou que Neji. Tu n'as rien à craindre tout comme moi.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, tu es un Uchiwa. Ton nom te protège, vociféra le blond qui avait du mal à reconnaître la justesse de ces paroles.

\- Et toi un Namikaze-Uzumaki, héritier des Uzumaki, fils du plus grand chef d'état major de ce pays, se mit presque à crier à son tour son meilleur ami. Bon sang, Naruto. Je sais que tes grands-parents sont loin d'être des saints et qu'ils ont été sans scrupule mais tout de même, tu portes un nom aussi illustre que le mien. Quand vas-tu sortir de cette image de l'orphelin désargenté de ton enfance et accepter tes ancêtres ainsi que ton histoire ? Aurais-tu honte de ta propre mère et de tout ce qu'elle a entrepris pour toi ? Ou de ton père ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, lui répondit le blond, en colère cette fois en entendant les suppositions énoncées. Je suis heureux d'avoir eu de tels parents. Je ne laisserai personne les dénigrer. J'ai déjà prévenu Sakura à ce propos.

\- Alors réagis, provoqua encore le ténébreux. Je ne te demande pas de te transformer en ces personnes riches, imbues d'elles-mêmes à cause de leur fortune mais d'accepter une part importante de toi-même. Tu n'as pas à rougir de qui tu es et de qui tu viens. Tu dois plutôt être fier de qui sont tes parents et le vivre sans honte, tout comme j'ai dû le faire avec mon homosexualité. Tant que tu acceptes les lois de ce pays et ses moeurs, sans vouloir imposer les tiennes, tu es aussi digne de respect que n'importe quel citoyen, y compris les plus grandes familles.

-...

\- Puis, pense à Hinata. Elle t'aime toi. Que tu sois l'orphelin sans richesse ou l'héritier lui importe peu tant que tu restes toi-même, celui qui a touché son coeur. Tu es l'objet d'un grand amour et tu l'aimes en retour alors ne laisse pas les mauvaises langues t'atteindre. Hinata et l'espérance dans des jours meilleurs à deux doivent être ton espérance et ton moteur pour avancer, termina Sasuke, en le regardant insistant.

\- Tu as raison. Je me suis laissé aller... et puis, je ne suis pas seul comme autrefois, reconnut Naruto en le prenant dans ses bras. Je te remercie de me remettre sur le droit chemin, mon frère.

\- Toujours mon frère, comme toi tu as su le faire pour moi, lui rendit Sasuke.

\- Euh, je ne voudrais pas interrompre cette touchante scène d'amour fraternel, mais il faudrait que vous pensiez à mieux fermer la porte d'entrée," s'éleva une voix.

Cette dernière fit sursauter les deux futurs officiers qui se détachèrent l'un de l'autre avant de se tourner vers leur visiteur. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la personne était là mais elle avait raison. Si elle avait pu rentrer sans se faire annoncer par la sonnette, c'était qu'on pouvait accéder à l'intérieur de la maison comme dans un moulin.


	18. Du rêve au cauchemar

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Quelques réponses aux commentaires comme à mon habitude.

 **Streema** : Pour Naruto, ton hypothèse est plausible mais tu refroidis, mais juste qu'un peu. Par contre, le vol et les photos sont effectivement les méfaits d'une seule personne. Pour les rumeurs, c'est aussi le cas, du moins c'est la même personne qui les a commencées. Les autres ont ensuite fait le travail de leur propre chef car rien ne les obligeait à suivre l'instigateur ou instigratrice. Je pense que tu peux à la fois plaindre et être agacée par Sakura. Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles.

 **scorpon** : Tu as tout à fait raison. Les non-dits sont souvent plus destructeurs qu'autre chose. Et oui, sans l'idiotie humaine, mon histoire n'aurait pas beaucoup de raison d'être. L'être humain n'en est-il pas rempli ? Je crois que oui, sinon, il ne souffrirai pas autant de ses erreurs.

 **Caroline-Slytherin** : Et oui, Lee n'a pas détruit le manoir des Uchiwa. J'avoue que j'ai oublié cet aspect de sa personnalité. En ce qui concerne l'histoire, sache que ce n'est pas près de se finir car elle va aller vraiment, mais vraiment très loin. Pour le pourquoi, je ne voudrais pas spoiler. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'il existe un aspect psychiatrique à cette affaire et qui touche un de mes personnages. Ce dernier ne sera pas le seul responsable à la dégradation de l'état d'Hinata, la poussant à sa tentative de suicide. Pour comprendre son geste, il faudra se rappeler de toutes les épreuves qu'elle aura traversé (ceux déjà écrits et ceux qui sont encore à écrire). Je préviens que la goutte d'eau qui fera déborder le vase sera quelque chose de lourd.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et à observer leur visiteur. Il était grand, les mains dans les poches dans une attitude nonchalante, et la tête entre ses épaules d'où sortait une queue de cheval en forme d'ananas.

"- Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es censé être parti.

\- Ouais mais j'ai oublié le cadeau que Temari m'a fait. Je n'allais pas abandonner mon nouvel oreiller ici. Il est super, le meilleur pour mes siestes et mes nuits.

\- On te reconnait bien là," fit Naruto en souriant.

Après ces paroles, le Nara s'avança vers le canapé où il savait qu'il retrouverait son bien. Le saisissant, il reprit le chemin de la sortie où sa petite-amie l'attendait dans la voiture. Elle grommelait dans sa barbe d'avoir dû faire demi-tour à cause de la tête de linotte qui lui servait d'amant. Elle se demandait parfois s'il avait vraiment 200 de QI. Après leur départ, l'Uchiwa s'assura de fermer à double tour sa maison familiale. Puis, souhaitant la bonne nuit à Naruto qui rejoignit également sa chambre, il se dirigea vers celle de Juugo. Il avait décidé de passer la nuit à ses côtés. Étrangement, cela le dérangeait moins quand ils étaient chez lui que quand il dormait chez son frère de coeur. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se glissa auprès de son bien-aimé et s'endormit un bras autour de lui alors que ce dernier sourit dans son sommeil à son contact.

Quand à Naruto, il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, les discussions qu'il eut avec Sakura et Sasuke se mélangeant dans sa tête. Il reconnut que c'était ce dernier qui détenait la vérité, son coeur ayant été soulagé alors que la rose ne l'avait qu'accabler. Il s'endormit sur l'espérance et la promesse d'une magnifique journée à venir avec Hinata. Celle-ci était déjà au pays des songes, heureuse bien qu'un peu angoissée. Elle serrait contre elle les vêtements offerts une nouvelle fois par Naruto. Chez les Haruno, ce fut tout le contraire. Sakura ne dormait pas tellement tout son être lui faisait mal, et cela à cause de son blond de meilleur ami et d'une de ses soi-disant amies qui osait lui voler l'homme qu'elle voulait. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit comme si elle était la victime d'un monstre au fond d'elle. Elle ne réussit à s'apaiser et à trouver du réconfort dans le sommeil qu'au petit matin. Ses parents la laissèrent dormir et vaquèrent à leur occupation.

Ce fut également le cas pour les protagonistes de cette journée. Alors que les garçons récupéraient de la veille, les filles étaient arrivées en début d'après-midi devant la demeure Hyuga, enthousiastes d'apporter leur conseil à leur douce amie. Hinata les accueillirent dans un petit salon dont à l'époque de la Renaissance, la maîtresse de maison y avait installé son boudoir. C'était une pièce chaleureuse tout en étant un peu à l'écart de l'agitation de la maisonnée, apportant une certaine intimité. Après leur avoir servi de quoi boire et manger, la Hyuga attendit les conseils de ses compagnes. Toutes étaient plus qu'excitées bien qu'Ino n'était pas trop à la fête, pensant certainement à Sakura. Hinata le vit et s'adressant à elle, prit la parole.

"- Ino, cela ne va pas ?

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure Hinata. Un peu de fatigue, essaya d'éluder la blonde et en se forçant à sourire.

\- Tu penses à Sakura, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, je l'aurai bien invitée mais vu ce que tu m'as décrite, je ne suis pas sûre que cela aurait été une bonne idée.

\- C'est sûr mais j'ai l'impression de l'abandonner et... de la trahir..., avoua la Yamanaka. Excuse-moi Hinata, je t'aime bien mais elle reste ma meilleure amie malgré tout. Savoir qu'elle va être seule alors que je t'aide à sortir avec Naruto me met mal à l'aise car je pense qu'elle est aussi amoureuse de lui. Cela ne doit pas être facile pour elle.

\- Je comprends, affirma Hinata. Rassure-toi, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es dans une situation délicate, assisse entre deux chaises. Tu essaies d'être neutre mais cela doit être difficile. Si tu veux, tu n'es pas obligée de rester.

\- C'est vrai, cela ne te dérange pas, s'étonna Ino tout de même heureuse de cette proposition.

\- Non pas du tout. Vas-y si ton coeur t'appelle ailleurs.

\- Merci Hinata, vraiment. Je vais saisir la main que tu me tends et rentrer. Je vais essayer de la contacter pour voir comme elle va.

La Hyuga se leva et accompagna Ino jusqu'à la sortie où cette dernière la serra contre elle en lui parlant doucement.

\- Je te souhaite quand même bonne chance pour demain et si je peux te conseiller quelque chose : reste toi-même et fais-le un peu languir. Il mérite tout de même une petite leçon pour son aveuglement pendant toutes ces années.

\- Ino, s'offusqua faussement Hinata en se décalant de la petite amie de Saï.

\- Mais pas trop longtemps, tu as le droit au bonheur qu'est le mien," continua la Yamanaka, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Lui disant au revoir de la main, cette dernière se décida à quitter les lieux en pensant que oui, l'Uzumaki méritait une petite punition pour son étourderie. Sans cela, la situation n'aurait pas autant dégénéré avec Sakura. Cela aurait été certainement plus facile au temps du lycée durant lequel la rose ne voyait que Sasuke, enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle. Contente qu'Hinata reconnaisse sa gêne et sa position délicate, elle se dirigea chez sa meilleure amie où elle apprit qu'elle dormait encore. Un peu déçue, elle rejoignit Saï qui était toujours présent pour elle et qui lui soulageait le coeur. Pendant ce temps, la Hyuga eut la surprise de voir ses autres amies derrière elle. Celles-ci les avaient suivies car surprises de sa décision ainsi que celle d'Ino. Les écoutants, elles avaient fini par comprendre les raisons d'un tel départ.

"- Tu fais preuve d'une grande gentillesse et de maturité, finit par dire Karui. C'est vrai que la situation d'Ino n'est pas facile à vivre. Elle doit à la fois soutenir sa meilleure amie tout en gardant une amitié avec toi. C'est bien ce que tu as fais.

\- Merci, remercia Hinata, rouge de gêne.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous avons une tenue à choisir pour toi, ma belle, décida Temari. Direction ta chambre."

La No Sabaku lui prit la main et l'amena de force en ce lieu alors que les autres la poussaient en riant. Au bout d'un moment, la pièce fut recouverte de vêtements du sol au plafond. Toutes voulaient qu'elle essaie leur idée vestimentaire. Des disputes amicales se déroulèrent même entre les deux fortes têtes qu'étaient Temari et Karui. Puis quand tout fut décidé, Hinata les invita à partager quelques mets autour d'un chocolat chaud. Autour de la table, la Hyuga fut assaillie de conseils et de remarques venant de chacune de ses amies. Au fil du temps, elle était heureuse d'être aussi bien entourée. Elle en oublia ses craintes, ses doutes et même jusqu'aux murmures des couloirs de l'Université. En cet instant, elle comprit que le meilleur moyen de se préserver du venin des rumeurs et des mauvaises langues était un entourage aimant et une amitié forte. Restée seule, isolée aurait fait d'elle une cible bien fragile. Un nouveau courage remplit son coeur et ne la quitta pas de tout le reste de la journée.

De son côté, Naruto avait daigné se lever peu après midi. Sasuke et Juugo avaient déjà mangé depuis un petit moment. Heureusement pour l'estomac de notre blondinet, ils lui avaient laissé une assiette. Ils le virent s'installer machinalement à la table et à engloutir son repas. A sa tête, ses deux amis constatèrent qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il mangeait tellement son esprit était ailleurs. Encore au pays de Morphée ou bien ...? En effet, l'Uzumaki pensait déjà à la journée suivante et à son rendez-vous. Il ne cessait de faire des plans, s'imaginant divers scénarios qui finissaient tous par un baiser échangé avec Hinata. L'Uchiwa lui tapota le crâne pour le ramener à la dure réalité : faire le ménage. Leur soirée de la veille avait laissé quelques traces comme des canettes vides sur le sol ou des paquets de chips à peine entamés et trônant sur les tables basses. D'ailleurs, bien qu'il mettait la main à la patte, Naruto se montrait maladroit mais surtout dans la lune. Plus d'une fois, Sasuke l'espionnait immobile, appuyé sur le manche du balai au lieu de balayer.

Ainsi passa cette nouvelle journée qui se termina sur deux amoureux, tellement nerveux par le lendemain qu'ils eurent du mal à trouver leur sommeil. Quand à Sakura, elle était restée enfermer dans sa chambre à discuter sur les réseaux sociaux avec ses amies de l'académie de médecine et à médire sur une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés. Elle ne répondit même pas au coup de fil de sa soeur de coeur qui avait fini par abandonner. Ino fut peinée par ce silence et regretta un peu de n'être pas restée auprès des autres à rigoler et à passer un bon moment. Elle resta auprès de Saï qui fit tout son possible pour lui remonter le moral. Il y réussit qu'en fin de soirée et reçut comme récompense une petite-amie tendre, le faisant voyager de nouveau dans le pays de l'amour partagé. Ce fut donc une journée mitigé qui se termina doucement avant de s'ouvrir sur un nouveau jour rempli de promesses.

Contrairement à son habitude, Naruto se leva tôt ce matin-là, nerveux et heureux tout à la fois. C'était tout de même son premier rendez-vous sérieux, en tout cas ayant un but romantique. Il avait tenté sa chance plus d'une fois avec Sakura mais elle avait à chaque fois refusé violemment. Hinata avait souvent accepté mais c'était juste amical. Soudain, il se rappela comment il se déchargeait sur elle par rapport à ses espoirs déchus. Comme elle avait souffert en silence d'avoir gardé ses sentiments en elle alors qu'il s'était un peu servi d'elle pour panser ses plaies. Aujourd'hui, il avait une chance de se racheter. Après avoir attendu le réveil de Sasuke et Juugo et s'être restaurés, les trois jeunes hommes rentrèrent chez l'Uzumaki qui passa le reste de la matinée à organiser la sortie de cette après-midi.

Hinata était dans le même état, brûlant le petit-déjeuner d'Hanabi alors que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Sa petite-soeur rigola pendant que son aînée rougissait de honte. Réparant sa bêtise et en cuisinant un autre avec l'aide de sa cadette, elle passa un repas matinal un peu plongée dans ses pensées. Son père l'entendit plus d'une fois faire les cent pas dans sa chambre en réessayant les tenues sélectionnées par ses amies. Il était bien sûr au courant du rendez-vous et espérait tout comme le reste de la maisonnée que tout se passerait bien. Bien que sévère, il désirait son bonheur. De plus, il savait le jeune homme quelque peu maladroit, alors il espérait que ce dernier fasse un petit effort pour réguler cette partie de sa personnalité.

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva bientôt. Hinata avait passé plus de deux heures à peaufiner sa tenue, son maquillage et sa coiffure. Elle avait à peine mangé à midi tellement son estomac était noué par la nervosité. Elle espérait maintenant ne pas s'évanouir. Elle se força donc à avaler quelques rouleaux à la cannelle qui avaient toujours réussi à la faire saliver. La jeune femme prit tout de même le temps pour se brosser les dents. Un dernier coup de peigne et il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre encore une heure. Elle la passa à se mémoriser les conseils de ses amies. Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme était hésitant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était vraiment très, très en avance. Il était tellement impatient qu'il était sorti en trombe de chez lui sans vraiment regarder l'heure dès son repas englouti. Il était maintenant devant la maison de sa dulcinée à se demander s'il pouvait sonner ou attendre l'horaire prévu. Soudain, une voix le fit sursauter.

"- Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, se tourna ce dernier en faisant face à un membre de la famille Hyuga.

\- Notre chef de famille Hiashi Hyuga vous invite à rentrer. Il aimerait vous entretenir un instant.

\- Bien... bien sûr," s'étonna le blond dont la nervosité avait augmenté d'un coup.

Sur le chemin, guidé par son interlocuteur, il se demandait pourquoi le père d'Hinata voulait le voir. En tout cas, il ne la croisa pas dans les couloirs et se retrouva rapidement devant le bureau où l'attendait celui qui lui nouait l'estomac à l'instant. Lui ouvrant un passage, son guide le laissa entrer. Naruto franchit donc le seuil et vit Hiashi, debout dos à lui, regardant au travers de la fenêtre. Le blond y aperçut sa voiture et comprit que celui qui était devant lui l'avait vu arriver, et faire les cent pas. Il sortit de sa contemplation quand il entendit la voix du propriétaire des lieux arriver à ses oreilles.

"- Bonjour Naruto. Prend donc un siège.

\- Bonjour monsieur et merci, s'installa celui-ci qui se frotta les mains nerveusement sur son pantalon dans l'attente des raisons de sa présence ici.

\- Je constate que tu es bien en avance pour amener ma fille en promenade et pour dîner si mes souvenirs sont bons.

\- Euh, oui, je...

\- Sais-tu que normalement quand un prétendant souhaite amener une jeune fille en promenade et jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, il est de son devoir d'en quérir l'autorisation auprès du père de celle-ci, le coupa Hiashi, d'un ton sérieux en lui faisant enfin face et en s'installant derrière le bureau en merisier.

\- Je... Je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'en savais rien. Je comprendrais que vous me le refusiez vu mon manque de politesse mais je souhaiterai que vous en fassiez rien, plaida Naruto, une goutte de sueur lui glissant dans le dos. J'aimerai vraiment passer les prochaines heures avec Hinata. Je vous promets que rien ne lui arrivera de mal, monsieur.

\- Je le sais parfaitement. Vous êtes un jeune homme de parole selon votre tuteur. De plus, mes oreilles ont ouïe dire de votre sérieux dans vos études. Vous êtes dans les premiers au classement de votre école préparatoire. Vos efforts ont visiblement payé.

\- Merci monsieur," remercia le blond comprenant que Neji n'avait pas su tenir sa langue.

En parlant du loup, on en voit le bout de la queue. En effet, une personne toqua à ce moment-là et entra à l'ordre de Hiashi. Elle se révéla être le cousin des deux héritières des Hyuga. Le neveu fut assez surpris de voir Naruto aussi tôt mais n'en fit pas grand cas. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer que ce dernier lui rendit. Il s'adressa ensuite à son oncle.

"- Mon oncle, vous m'avez demandé de vous rejoindre.

\- En effet, assis-toi."

Le jeune Hyuga s'exécuta sous les yeux de l'Uzumaki qui se questionnait sur les raisons de sa présence en ce bureau. Peut-être que Hiashi allait lui ordonner de jouer le rôle de chaperon durant son rendez-vous. Il priait intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas car avoir son ami au milieu de ses pattes n'était pas vraiment prévu dans ses plans. Cela aurait été quelque peu gênant. Il était certain qu'Hinata serait intimidée en sa présence si Neji venait avec eux. Sa torture ne dura pas longtemps quand il entendit Hiashi reprendre la parole.

"- Je vous ai convoqué tout deux car je sais que vous êtes au courant de cette histoire de photos qui a failli entraîner Hinata dans un tourbillon de dépression. Ce qui est inadmissible. J'ai donc ordonné une recherche d'informations et une enquête afin d'en découvrir l'auteur. Malheureusement, Hinata n'a pas souhaité porter plainte pour diffamation et ne m'a confié les clichés que comme une garanti en cas de nouveaux événements la touchant. Je n'ai donc pu que me concentrer sur nos alliés commerciaux et nos plus proches concurrents. Cependant, nous ne les connaissons pas tous, certains restant très secret. J'ai reçu ces derniers jours les résultats de l'enquête menée par les Nara, spécialistes dans le contre-espionnage et notamment informatique."

A la fin de son monologue, Hiashi prit une pose afin de jauger les deux jeunes hommes devant lui. Ils étaient tous deux très sérieux et pendus à ses lèvres. Il vit que Naruto serrait les poings, sûrement furieux d'avoir été autant la victime que l'outil involontaire de la détresse d'Hinata. Au vu de sa réaction, le chef de famille eut un micro sourire discret. Ce jeune avait l'air amouraché très sérieusement de sa fille. Ne laissant plus le suspens plus longtemps sans réponse, il continua.

"- Sachez qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé de compromettant concernant les cibles de l'enquête. Aucun de nos alliés ou de nos concurrents connus ne sont les responsables. Je peux aussi garantir que cela ne vient pas de vous, Naruto. Je sais que c'est cavalier mais pour le bien d'Hinata, je me devais de vérifier.

\- Je comprends, monsieur. Vous désirez la protéger, tout comme moi, je vous assure, intervint le concerné tout de même étonné d'avoir été le sujet d'une enquête.

\- Donc, le responsable ne vous ait pas connu, mon oncle si je saisis bien vos propos. Il peut être un prétendant ou un concurrent de l'entreprise inconnu ou encore un proche de nous mais n'ayant aucun lien avec nos alliés."

A cette dernière phrase, Naruto regarda son ami aux yeux blancs. Il était persuadé que ce dernier pensait à Sakura. Si cette hypothèse était vraie, cela serait terrible pour lui car cela voudrait dire qu'il a confié sa confiance et son amitié à une personne qui ne le méritait pas et prête à tout pour détruire autrui. Il priait pour qu'elle soit erronée et que seul un coeur froissée soit à l'origine du comportement de la rose, rien d'autre. Il n'arrivait pas l'imaginer aussi malsaine. Hiashi le sortit de ses réflexions.

"- Tout à fait, Neji. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai que vous restiez prudent et vigilant. Tant qu'Hinata refusera qu'on analyse les photos via ses mails, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Cependant, tout ceci ne doit pas vous empêcher de poursuivre votre vie et vos projets personnels. Ne laissons pas la peur et le coupable nous enfermer dans une prison psychologique sinon il aura gagné. C'est pourquoi, Naruto, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne après-midi et une agréable soirée avec ma fille. Prenez bien soin d'elle," l'invita Hiashi en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

L'Uzumaki, bien qu'abasourdi, se redressa à son tour et répondit à son geste en la saisissant. Un franc sourire éclaira son visage qui se détendit. Il comprit que le père d'Hinata lui donnait à l'instant son autorisation pour leur sortie. Il lui assura de tout faire pour répondre à son souhait et de faire attention à l'avenir. Le chef de famille l'invita donc à sortir de son bureau pour aller la rejoindre, vu que l'heure fixée était sur le point de sonner. Naruto s'exécuta, heureux. Cependant, alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignet de porte et qu'il était sur le point de franchir le seuil, il entendit une dernière fois la voix de Hiashi s'élever.

"- J'espère que vous vous montrerez digne d'Hinata. Les études sont importantes mais cela ne fait pas tout."

Naruto lui fit un signe de tête pour montrer son accord même si dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Se montrer digne d'Hinata ne voulait-il pas dire qu'il se devait de lui offrir un avenir sans souci financier et un confort de vie qu'il ne lui fera pas honte ? Devait-il aussi changer sa personnalité pour mieux coller à l'exigence de cette famille stricte et ancienne ? Certain que cela soit la signification de tout ceci, le blond se promit de redoubler d'efforts, quitte à refreiner son comportement imprévisible lors des soirées mondaines et montrer le visage que les Hyuga souhaitaient voir. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, il entreprit de rebrousser le chemin quand il entendit une voix douce l'appeler.

"- Naruto ?! Que fais-tu là ?"

Se tournant vers la source, ce dernier se retrouva devant une silhouette féminine pas très grande, lui arrivant sans doute au niveau de sa pomme d'Adam. Il fit glisser son regard sur elle, la détaillant de la tête au pied. La jeune femme en face de lui se présenta dans un pantalon slim de couleur jean qui lui sculptait très bien les hanches. Le haut était un pull beige en laine fine lui protégeant les bras et le cou d'un court col montant où était cousue une orchidée. Une petite ceinture lui cinglait et soulignait sa taille. Elle était à la fois simple et sublime. Sortant de sa contemplation, Naruto se décida à saluer son interlocutrice.

"- Bonjour Hinata. Je suis arrivé en avance alors ton père a désiré parler avec moi par rapport à son enquête suite aux photos.

\- Ah oui, s'intimida-t-elle. Je sais que c'est pour me protéger mais il en fait toujours trop. Je pense qu'il veut sûrement rattraper le temps perdu avec moi.

\- Sûrement, fit Naruto.

\- Oh excuse-moi, je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires de famille, s'excusa la Hyuga, embarrassée de lui avoir dit cela, lui qui n'avait pas vraiment connu ses propres parents.

\- Non, pas du tout, la rassura le blond. Si nous y allions maintenant. Tu en profiteras pour me raconter encore quelques histoires de ton enfance.

\- Oui," rougit-elle, gênée de son intérêt.

Naruto s'approcha d'elle doucement et se penchant à son oreille, lui souffla ces quelques mots d'un ton séducteur.

"- Tout ce qui te touche m'intéresse. Je veux tout connaître de toi, vraiment tout, même les plus petits détails."

Se redressant, il la regarda d'un oeil taquin et fier de la voir réagir au quart de tour. En effet, Hinata était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il voulait la connaître. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle fut quelque peu déstabilisée. Il avait une attitude séductrice comme jamais il avait eu avec elle. C'était un autre Naruto devant elle. D'un côté, cela lui faisait plaisir au vu du rythme effréné de son coeur mais d'un autre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se transforme en un homme qu'il n'était pas. Les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent l'entrée de la maison. Là, la Hyuga enfila ses bottes de cuir. Mon dieu que Naruto aimait ses chausses qui lui soulignaient très bien les jambes, la rendant très sexy. Son manteau et son châle enfilés ainsi que son bonnet recouvrant ses cheveux qu'elle avait coiffé en une natte sophistiqué, elle se tourna vers son cavalier qui la guida jusqu'à sa voiture.

Pendant le trajet, Naruto repensa aux paroles de Hiashi. Il avait affirmé à Hinata qu'il désirait que tout deux mettent cette histoire de côté. Ce qui était vrai, surtout si c'était pour lui dire que beaucoup de leurs amis dont son cousin soupçonnait Sakura. L'accuser sans preuve n'apporterait rien selon lui, alors à quoi bon ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire de faire rentrer de la zizanie dans leur groupe. Il en existait déjà assez comme ça. C'était pourquoi il n'était pas rentrer dans les détails quand elle avait voulu connaitre les raisons de sa présence dans sa demeure avant l'heure de leur rendez-vous. Quand à sa voisine, restée silencieuse pendant un moment, la Hyuga eut le courage de lui faire la remarque qui l'habitait depuis leur départ.

"- Naruto, je... je voudrais que tu ne changes rien à ta personnalité... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de ne pas être toi-même avec moi.

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

\- Et bien..., tu m'as semblé si différent tout à l'heure... A la limite des... des hommes qui me harcèlent à l'Université ou durant les soirées mondaines... Je veux être traitée normalement comme tu l'as toujours fait... Tu étais tellement séducteur que j'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître... Je m'excuse si cela te froisse mais on m'a conseillée d'être... enfin de ne pas m'emballer, tu vois.

\- Je vois," fit Naruto avant de garder le silence.

Le début de leur rendez-vous ne commençait pas très bien. A peine ensemble qu'il l'avait un peu blessé avec sa remarque. Cependant, il avait été sincère. Il voulait vraiment la connaître comme elle le connaissait. Il se demandait qui avait bien pu lui donner le conseil de ne pas "s'emballer", comme elle lui avait affirmé. Naruto voulait la séduire, lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle plus que de raison, mais la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à faire était de lui faire revivre ses harcèlements. Il se maudit et se questionnait sur la manière de s'y prendre pour qu'elle accepte son jeu de séduction et sa déclaration. Devait-il se montrer direct ou plus subtil ? Il réalisa également qu'autrefois, il n'avait eu que des gestes ambigus vis-à-vis d'Hinata, sans que cela soit vraiment clair, même pour lui. Dans un sens, il la comprenait dans son incompréhension passée ainsi que présente et s'en voulut encore plus de son aveuglement.

De son côté, Hinata s'en voulait également mais pour d'autres raisons. Elle avait apprécié son désir de la connaître mais elle n'y était pas habituée et elle se devait de se montrer prudente. De plus, elle avait un peu exagérer. Les hommes qui lui courraient après étaient nettement moins subtiles mais comme disait Temari, parfois il faut savoir les faire courir pour les avoir.

L'Uzumaki arriva bien vite dans un parc de la ville consacrée aux activités que la population pouvait trouver en hiver. Les enfants y jouaient à construire des bonhommes de neige. Une grande roue trônait en son centre. Des patinoires y étaient aussi dressées dont une consacrée au Hocket alors qu'une autre au patinage de loisir. Des chalets proposaient aux visiteurs crêpes, vins chauds, marrons grillés et autres mets d'hiver. Le blond se gara mais resta au volant sans faire un seul mouvement intriguant sa voisine. Celle-ci quémanda les raisons de son état.

"- Naruto, ça va ? Si j'ai dit quelque chose de...

\- Hinata, la coupa-t-il d'un ton sérieux. J'étais sincère, crois-moi. Je ne me forçais pas du tout. Je veux, tout comme ton père, rattraper le temps qui nous a séparé et te connaître. Alors si tu veux me raconter des choses sur toi et tes souvenirs alors n'hésite pas. J'en ferai de même. Quoi que je me demande ce que tu ignores encore de moi. Pas grand chose, je crois."

Le ton de plaisanterie qu'il avait utilisé à la fin fit sourire les deux jeunes gens. La jeune femme comprit alors les intentions de son voisin et en fut touchée. Cependant, elle se souvenait des conseils de ses amies d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas, mais surtout qu'il lui déclare clairement ses sentiments avant de céder. Il fallait qu'elle se montre à la fois séduite et indifférente. Heureux d'avoir arrangé ce point, Naruto l'invita à se promener dans le parc. Tous les promeneurs virent donc deux jeunes gens marchés dans les allées, discutant de tout et de rien. Ils se frôlaient continuellement. Quand le blond avançait subtilement sa main de celle de sa compagne, elle la retirait, le rouge aux joues quand elle finissait par s'en rendre compte. Souvent, il faisait le pitre pour la faire rire ou il lui retirait de son bonnet les quelques flocons qui tombaient des arbres. Quand cela arrivait, elle reculait doucement, un sourire désolée sur les lèvres.

Naruto était un peu perdu par cette attitude. Hinata avait l'air d'accepter ses rapprochements mais dès qu'il poussait les choses plus loin, elle se montrait réticente. Un peu désappointé par tout ça, il décida de le cacher en chahutant avec elle dans une bataille de chatouilles qui se finit Hinata contre un tronc d'arbre, le souffle court. Attiré par cette image d'elle abandonnée, l'Uzumaki s'approcha et l'emprisonna mettant ses bras de part et d'autre de celle qu'il avait capturé. L'éclat de ses yeux s'intensifia alors qu'il la fixait avec une envie évidente de l'embrasser tellement il passait de ses prunelles à ses lèvres. Il avait du mal à résister. Ce comportement fit loupé un battement de coeur à la jeune femme qui se noya dans ce bleu intense. Elle en oublia la prudence. Ne ressentant aucun rejet, Naruto tenta sa chance et avança ses lèvres vers elle, quand les mots de Karui arriva à la mémoire d'Hinata : "une personne peut embrasser sans sentiments, assure-toi des siens avant de lui offrir ton premier baiser".

Se sachant prisonnière des bras de son compagnon et paralyser de voir son rêve se réaliser, la Hyuga ne savait plus quoi faire. Naruto continuait son avancée. Il allait atteindre son but quand un froid intense se fit sentir dans son cou en même temps qu'un choc, certes pas violent ni douloureux mais suffisamment pour qu'il libère sa victime plus ou moins consentante. Maugréant, il se retourna et vit des enfants jouer à une bataille de boules de neige. Sûrement un projectile perdu, pensa-t-il, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se faire entendre.

"- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !

\- Mais ce n'est pas nous, monsieur, répliquèrent les enfants.

\- Mouais, c'est ça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Naruto. Viens, j'ai envi de patiner, s'il te plaît, intervint Hinata, de sa petite voix pour l'apaiser et lui saisissant son bras.

\- D'accord," consentit-il, vaincu par ses yeux de douceur.

L'Uzumaki la conduisit donc jusqu'à la patinoire en maudissant le destin qui lui refusait d'échanger un baiser avec elle. Il devrait peut-être se confesser maintenant. En fait, il avait prévu de se déclarer au cours du repas ou dans la grande roue qu'il avait envisagé de faire pour offrir à Hinata une vue magnifique de la ville sous la neige dès le soir tombé. Ça allait être parfait selon lui. Pour l'heure, Naruto se calma à chaque pas quand il réalisa que la jeune femme n'avait pas retiré sa main de son bras et se satisfa de son contact. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que les enfants n'y étaient vraiment pour rien dans l'interruption de sa tentative. Alors que le couple s'éloignait, une silhouette sortit du couvert d'un arbre et les regarda d'un regard haineux. Elle était venue dans ce parc juste par hasard et maudit ces pas de l'avoir conduit jusqu'au spectacle de Naruto sur le point d'embrasser Hinata. La contrariété l'avait poussée à confection une boule de neige et à la lancer sur le blond dans l'intention de le contrarier dans son entreprise. Une voix l'appela et la pria de les rejoindre pour rentrer. Soufflant de rage, la personne appelée fit demi-tour, la colère dans son coeur.

La patinoire ne fut pas forcément une très bonne idée pour Naruto. Après avoir chaussé leurs patins, Hinata et lui avaient fait leur premier pas sur la glace. Il s'avéra que le jeune homme n'était pas du tout à l'aise sur cette étendue glacée. Dès les premières glissades, il était tendu, les bras écartés pour garder son équilibre. Par contre, à l'opposé, Hinata virevoltait telle une fée de l'hiver. Elle dansait sur ses patins, si bien que le blond préféra se diriger péniblement vers le bord. Là, il s'appuya à la rambarde et profita du spectacle de celle qui faisait battre son coeur. Malgré quelques incompréhensions, le rendez-vous semblait bien se passer. Elle semblait heureuse et épanouie à se laisser aller à la vitesse ainsi qu'à la sensation de liberté que lui donnait le patinage. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme le vit immobile et ne voulant pas le laisser seul ainsi s'approcha de lui.

"- Et bien, Naruto, tu ne patines pas ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Je préfère te regarder. Tu te débrouilles très bien. Où as-tu appris à patiner ?

\- Je veux bien te le raconter si tu viens avec moi, lui lança comme défi Hinata en lui tendant la main. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider.

\- Ok, mais tu ne me lâches pas."

Ce fut ainsi que tous pouvaient voir une jeune femme, bien plus menue que son compagnon, le soutenir dans sa tentative de patinage. Petit à petit, Naruto prit confiance et ce fut à petite vitesse que les deux firent des tours de la patinoire. La Hyuga satisfit sa curiosité en lui raconta qu'elle y avait souvent emmené Hanabi avec Ko, leur cousin éloigné, et qui avait suivi des cours. Naruto l'écoutait heureux de la voir enfin détendue et ouverte. Au final, c'était une bonne idée d'avoir accepté son désir d'enfiler ces patins qui lui torturaient un peu les pieds, tellement ils étaient un peu serrés pour lui. Au bout d'une heure, les estomacs se firent entendre. Rigolant, Naruto et Hinata quittèrent les lieux et se dirigèrent vers les chalets de crêpes où ils se firent servir un goûter bien mériter. Puis, ils continuèrent leur promenade en s'installant sur un banc pour savourer leurs mets.

Le blond n'avait de cesse de la frôler subtilement, en lui soufflant des mots doux et des compliments cachés dans son discours. Il le sentait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à attendre le soir pour tout lui dire. La Hyuga ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle se sentait de plus en plus céder car oui, il lui était très difficile pour elle ne pas répondre à ses appels. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il voulait lui faire passer un message et que c'était elle l'élue de son coeur, mais ce n'était jamais tangible. C'était pourquoi elle suivait les conseils de ses amies de le faire un peu languir avant de rompre le barrage de ses émotions. Elle voulait une situation claire. Elle s'avoua que les paroles de Sakura de la veille lui parasitaient aussi son esprit. De plus, Hinata voyait les regards d'envies des autres femmes sur Naruto. Plus d'une fois, ils étaient interrompus dans leur rendez-vous par certaines d'entre elles qui essayaient de lui faire du rentre dedans. Son compagnon se montrait poli mais non intéressé. Malheureusement, il avait du mal à s'en débarrasser, ne voulant pas se montrer brutal avec elles.

Cette situation un peu bancale, pour Hinata, la mettait un peu mal à l'aise et renforçait son choix d'être un peu distante et ne pas céder tout de suite. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'il devait faire des efforts pour lui montrer ce qu'il voulait. En tout cas, elle fut satisfaite et heureuse que le quiproquo, maintenant réglé et derrière eux, n'ait pas bloqué leur rendez-vous. Le soir arriva petit à petit, le soleil se couchant assez tôt en cet hiver. La nuit s'installa, la grande roue s'illuminant de tous ses feux. Fascinée, la Hyuga la fixait avec envie. Le voyant à son regard enfantin, Naruto lui saisit doucement la main et l'invita alors à monter dans une nacelle. Elle hésita quelques secondes, de peur d'être victime de son léger vertige. Son désir d'y monter tout de même et les yeux brillant de son amour d'enfance la poussèrent à prendre son courage à deux. Rentrant, elle s'y assit délicatement. L'Uzumaki la suivit et se mit en face d'elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la roue se mit en marche. Hinata se tendit au mouvement de balancier de la cabine mais réussit tout de même à garder son calme. Elle n'osait pas regarder à l'extérieur, préférant fixer un point droit devant elle, sans même voir le visage de Naruto en face d'elle. Son attitude rendit perplexe ce dernier. Il finit par comprendre qu'elle pourrait souffrir de la peur du vide. Se traitant d'idiot, il essaya de trouver une solution pour réussir à la détendre. Trouvant une idée audacieuse, il espéra qu'elle marcherait. Il appela doucement sa douce amie.

"- Hinata, je vais bouger. Je vais me mettre à côté de toi, d'accord ?

\- Non, non, reste où tu es... J'ai un peu peur que la nacelle bascule... J'avoue avoir le vertige...

\- Tout va bien se passer. Regarde-moi et vocalise-toi sur ma voix. Ne pense à rien d'autre.

\- D'a... d'accord, mais tu vas doucement, hein ?!"

Acquiesçant, Naruto commença à se lever délicatement alors qu'il continuait à parler, Hinata ne quittant pas ses yeux bleus qui lui firent vite oublier le vide à ses pieds.

"- Tu es magnifique, Hinata. Je ne te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure. Tu es très belle aujourd'hui. Je passe une merveilleuse journée avec toi. J'espère que toi aussi."

Finissant sa phrase, il se retrouva bien vite à ses côtés sans qu'elle puisse se rendre compte du moindre mouvement de la cabine. Ses mots l'avaient hypnotisée complètement. Dès qu'il fut assis près d'elle, une sensation de sécurité envahit la Huyga. Pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans cette atmosphère, elle se colla à lui, sa tête sur son épaule à son grand étonnement. En effet, c'était le premier rapprochement qu'elle lui accordait de sa propre initiative. La patinoire ne comptait pas vraiment car il avait été tellement gauche que son seul souci avait été de ne pas tomber en l'entraînant dans sa chute. Maintenant, il rougissait de la sentir aussi proche. Etait-ce le moment pour se confesser ? Peut-être.

"- Merci Naruto.

\- De rien mais tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée d'accepter de monter dans la grande roue si tu as le vertige. Il aurait suffi que tu me le dises.

\- Je sais mais j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire au moins une fois dans ma vie. J'ai réussi à trouver ce courage grâce à toi, Naruto. Alors, merci à toi.

\- J'en suis heureux... Hinata, je... je...

-Oh regarde, comme c'est beau !" S'enthousiasma Hinata le coupant dans son élan.

En effet, la cabine venait de se hisser au poing culminant de la grande roue. Elle offrait aux yeux des deux jeunes gens un magnifique paysage de la ville illuminée dans la nuit, sous un manteau neigeux. La présence de Naruto donna assez de bravoure à Hinata pour qu'elle réussisse à passer outre sa peur. Elle jeta donc un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, se décollant un peu de son ami. Bien que déçu, l'Uzumaki la laissa en profiter. Elle ressemblait tellement à une petite fille en cet instant qu'il ne voulut pas rompre le charme. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il ne voulait pas briser. Il avait encore le dîner pour faire sa déclaration de toute manière. Puis, dans un mouvement, la roue entama la descente. A ce moment, un coup de vent plus fort que les autres fit bouger un peu plus la cabine. Se rappelant alors où elle se trouvait, Hinata paniqua quelque peu et se précipita à nouveau contre Naruto. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et huma son parfum alors qu'elle tremblait. Pour la rassurer, il lui parla doucement. Petit à petit, la jeune femme se détendit et put profiter des dernières minutes des illuminations de la ville.

Arrivés de nouveaux sur la terre ferme, le couple descendit de la nacelle. La Hyuga le remercia encore une fois de ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé réaliser un jour. Une main derrière la tête, son ami reçut gêné ses éloges. Regardant un instant sa montre, il réalisa qu'il était bientôt l'heure d'aller au restaurant qui se trouvait non loin du parc. Ils avaient le temps pour s'y rendre à pied. Doucement mais sûrement, ils s'y rendirent sous les regards d'envieuses mais aussi d'envieux. En effet, durant le trajet, Naruto constata que beaucoup d'hommes fixait avec une certaine insistance sa compagne. Certains d'entre eux posaient des regards si lubriques sur elle qu'il sentit la colère s'éveiller en lui. Il les foudroya d'un oeil revolver, les faisant détourner leur attention ailleurs. Heureusement pour eux, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la rue pour rentrer au sein du lieu qu'avait réservé le blond. C'était un établissement élégant, ni trop sophistiqué, ni trop chic dans sa conception, mais surtout très connu pour sa cuisine traditionnelle.

Hinata fut assez surprise, elle qui pensait dîner chez Ichiraku. Elle s'était bien trompée. Sans pour autant être catégorisé dans les plus grands et riches restaurants, il bénéficiait d'une très grande réputation dans la ville. A l'accueil, Naruto se présenta et demanda la table qu'il avait réservée. Après avoir confié les manteaux à un serveur, le gérant les y conduisit. Le couple se trouva bientôt dans une alcôve qui donnait l'impression d'isoler ses résidents du reste de la salle. Leur guide présenta sa chaise à Hinata qui s'installa. En plus d'une nappe blanche aux broderies fines, la table était ornée de roses rouges dans un petit vase et à côté de celui-ci, une bougie dont la flamme dansait devant ses yeux. S'asseyant en face d'elle, Naruto prit la carte en main. Comme le voulait la tradition dans les grands établissements culinaires, seule sa plaquette possédait les prix alors que celle d'Hinata en était vierge. La galanterie absolue voulait que la demoiselle puisse choisir ce qu'elle souhaitait sans faire attention au tarif des différents plats.

Au bout d'un moment, un serveur se présenta et leur proposa un apéritif en attendant. Sachant qu'il allait devoir conduire par la suite, Naruto commanda un cocktail sans alcool et une bouteille d'eau minérale pour le reste du repas. Quand à sa voisine, elle fit de même. De son côté, le gérant les observait du coin de l'oeil. Il avait reçu un appel dans la journée qu'il lui avait prié de prendre grand soin de ces deux clients. C'était pour cette raison qu'il leur avait assigné son meilleur serveur, celui qu'il destinait à prendre sa relève quand la retraite allait sonner pour lui. Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Le saisissant, il réalisa qu'il avait au bout du fil le propriétaire des lieux.

"- Monsieur Akimichi, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- ...

\- Oui, les deux amis de votre fils viennent d'arriver.

-...

\- Bien sûr, nous les traiterons comme des rois. J'ai assigné Stephen à leur service.

-...

\- Au revoir, monsieur Akimichi. Mes hommages à madame."

Raccrochant, il vit ce fameux Stephen, habillé d'un pantalon noir bien coupé et d'une chemise blanche ainsi que d'un plastron sombre, apporté la commande du couple dont il avait la responsabilité. Pour le moment, tout se passait bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour les Akimichi, maîtres de plusieurs établissements de renom et qui lui avaient donné sa chance dans la gestion de ce restaurant cossu alors qu'il était au chômage depuis des années et ainsi sauver sa famille du naufrage ? En effet, ce que le couple ignorait, c'était que Sasuke avait appelé Choji quand il avait su le nom du lieu de restauration choisi par Naruto. A l'insu de ce dernier, il avait demandé à leur ami rondouillard de l'aide. Celui-ci avait alors prié son père de contacter le gérant pour lui confier leurs amis et qu'ils puissent passer un très bon moment. Choja avait accepté sa demande, reconnaissant à l'Uzumaki d'avoir poussé son fils à arrêter de déprimer à cause de son sur-poids et de ce fait, de lui éviter l'obésité morbide, donc des problèmes de santé.

En effet, Choji avait essayé, pendant des années, de combler le vide instauré par la méchanceté des autres, ainsi que par la solitude, et cela malgré la présence de Shikamaru, en mangeant plus que de raison et sans arrêt. Le Nara et l'Akimichi étaient liés par une grande amitié depuis leur naissance à la maternité de Konoha. Leurs mères s'y étaient connues et étaient devenues de grandes amies, ayant résidé dans la même chambre. Cependant, le lien des deux garçons n'avait pas suffi pour apaiser son fils. Grâce à Naruto et à Shikamaru, ce dernier avait intégré leur groupe qui l'accepta tel qu'il était. Au fil du temps, son héritier avait accepté son apparence et le fait qu'il ne serait jamais aussi fin que le Nara. Il avait même réussi à perdre un peu, ainsi qu'à stabiliser son poids et s'en trouvait épanoui. Son épanouissement fut à son paroxysme quand il présenta à ses parents sa petite-amie Karui, jeune femme des Iles du Pacifique au caractère bien trempé et qui complétait celui bon enfant de Choji.

A ce qu'elle avait raconté, elle avait été touchée par sa gentillesse et par sa défense face à des racistes qui l'avaient longtemps harcelée. L'Akimichi avait même subi une attaque à l'acide à sa place et qui lui avait valu ses cicatrices en forme de spirale sur les joues alors qu'il avait 17 ans et elle 18. En effet, des hommes mal attentionnés et ayant été éconduits par la récente majeure, avaient voulu la défigurer. Karui lui avait alors demandé les raisons de son geste juste avant que les chirurgiens ne l'opèrent pour réparer les dégâts de l'attaque. Choji lui avait alors avoué ses sentiments au cas où il fasse une réaction dangereuse à l'anesthésie pendant l'intervention. Celle-ci avait duré plusieurs heures qui permirent à la jeune femme de réfléchir. Au cours de l'hospitalisation, elle lui avait confessé les siens, ayant eu peur de le perdre. Ce fut ainsi que les deux s'étaient retrouvés en couple au grand bonheur des parents respectifs. Ceux de Karui avait toujours eu peur qu'elle reste vieille fille à cause de son caractère "de chien" et de sa soif d'indépendance.

Leur couple avait dû traverser pas mal d'épreuves et faire face aux moqueries, aux insultes ainsi qu'aux mauvais regards des personnes intolérantes, ne comprenant pas leur amour. Choji dut faire face aux racistes qui dénigraient celui qu'il apportait à une jeune femme n'ayant pas une couleur immaculée de peau. Karui dut faire taire les mauvaises langues qui osaient critiquer l'embonpoint de son petit ami et se moquaient d'elle. Leurs persécuteurs n'avaient eu de cesse de jongler entre les idées préconçues et les préjugés pour les tourmenter. De plus, des personnes avaient voulu utiliser leur image comme une égérie à leur combat contre le racisme et l'intolérance. Karui et Choji avaient refusé car ils voulaient rester anonymes et vivre tranquillement, comme la majorité de la population.

Ils comprenaient leur revendication, bien sûr, mais ils ne voulaient pas qu'on se serve de leur histoire à des fins politiques. Ils avaient vite compris qu'une minorité des revendicateurs pouvaient aussi faire preuve d'intolérance envers la "normalité", enfermés qu'ils étaient dans leur conviction, pourrissant malheureusement le mouvement qui était à la base louable. Le racisme envers les blancs par exemple existait autant que l'inverse. Heureusement, malgré tous ces efforts pour détruire leur couple ou pour s'en servir, les amoureux avaient tenu bon gré, mal gré. Il faut dire que leurs amis les avaient énormément aidés à faire face, érigeant une barrière d'amitié entre eux tous et les tourmenteurs qu'ils pouvaient qualifier d'idiots finis.

Maintenant, Choja espérait que le petit séjour de Naruto et Hinata dans son restaurant soit couronné de succès et que son fils lui rapporte la finalité de ce rendez-vous qu'il pouvait qualifier de galant. Il les avait confiés à son meilleur gérant tout de même. Pendant ce temps, le couple d'amis était entrain de se régaler avec les plats fins que Stephen venait de leur apporter. Hinata, en grande gourmande, se régalait et passait un agréable moment, même si Naruto semblait quelque peu tendu malgré leur discussion. Durant cette dernière, ils parlaient de leurs espérances pour l'avenir. Ainsi, il avait appris que son rêve ultime était d'avoir sa famille à elle. Elle envisageait de peut-être travailler à mi-temps quand ses enfants seront assez autonomes, désirant rester mère au foyer tant qu'ils seraient de très jeunes bambins. L'Uzumaki avait souri à cette image, trouvant que cela lui correspondait bien et l'imaginant bien l'accueillir le soir après une journée de travail.

Cependant, pour cela, il fallait qu'il se décide à tout révéler à celle qui se trouvait à l'instant en face de lui. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, une angoisse lui bloquait les mots dans la gorge, les empêchant de les sortir. Il était très nerveux et ne savait pas par où commencer en réalité. Finalement, Naruto réalisa que c'était plus difficile qu'il le croyait de confesser des sentiments sincères. Ce qui renforça avec force son idée, comme quoi l'amour qu'il avait pensé avoir pour Sakura avait été fictif. Il l'avait clamé si fort que maintenant il se trouva ridicule en y repensant. Bien qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de risque à ce qu'elle le rejette, une crainte l'habitait quand même. Son attitude un peu distante de toute la journée avait un peu nourri quelques doutes en lui. La voix de la Huyga le sortit de la contemplation de son assiette.

"- Naruto, ça va ? Tu as l'air dans la lune... Tu t'ennuies peut-être en... en ma présence.

\- Non, ne crois surtout pas cela, s'empressa-t-il de la contredire en insistant bien sur sa négation. Mais, euh... tu as passé une agréable journée avec moi, j'espère.

\- Très bien. Je me suis bien amusée. D'ailleurs, ce repas est délicieux.

\- C'est vrai, hocha la tête l'Uzumaki. Hinata,..., je voudrai t'avouer quelque chose.

\- Ah oui !? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la jeune femme qui vit son coeur s'emballer d'un seul coup.

La nervosité l'envahie à son tour, consciente qu'enfin, elle allait connaître son sort. Cependant, qu'allait-elle décider ? Si ce n'était pas elle l'élue, elle se fera une raison, mais dans le cas contraire, que faisait-elle ? Temari et Karui, en femmes indépendantes, lui avaient conseillée de ne pas tout de suite accepter de former un couple avec lui et de le mettre un peu à l'épreuve, de un pour jauger la profondeur de ses sentiments et de deux pour lui faire un peu payer ces années à l'attendre. Hinata n'était pas une personne rancunière mais se savoir un peu draguer ne lui déplairait pas trop, même si elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à résister. Elle en avait eu la preuve aujourd'hui puisque par plusieurs fois, elle s'était allée à céder. Il s'était montré tellement séducteur, mais aussi tellement sûr qu'il ne serait pas rejeté que cela l'avait un peu contrariée. Il était vrai qu'il connaissait ses sentiments donc il n'avait pas beaucoup d'efforts à réaliser.

Puis, elle repensa à Tenten et Matsuri qui lui avaient surtout conseillé d'écouter son coeur et qu'elle avait assez attendu comme ça. Pour ses deux amies, au vu de ce qu'elle avait observé de Naruto et de son comportement, elles étaient certaines qu'il était accro. Hinata était totalement perdue. Il faut dire que cette histoire de bijou acheté par l'Uzumaki et les insinuations de Sakura sonnaient dans son esprit. Elle décida donc d'attendre ce qu'il avait à dire, peut-être qu'elle aurait une révélation à ce moment-là. Elle l'entendit donc continuer après que Stephen les ait débarrassés de leur assiette et qu'ils patientaient pour le dessert.

"- Hinata, je sais que..., enfin, tu es courant pour Sakura. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle est comme une soeur pour moi. J'espère que, vu ce qu'il s'est passé, tu en ais convaincu.

\- Oui et je m'excuse encore d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de crédulité.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Seul le responsable de tout ceci devra en répondre si on le retrouve un jour, affirma Naruto en pensant s'il le retrouvait car sans avoir posé plainte, il était impossible de pousser la police à faire une enquête. Laissons cela de côté comme nous l'avions décidé.

\- Tu as raison. Alors de quoi veux-tu te confier ?

\- Et bien, comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, j'ai réussi à faire le point sur mes sentiments grâce à mon isolement et j'ai réalisé que... que je... Tu m'as énormément manqué Hinata, et même à mon retour, je me languissais de te revoir... Ce que j'essais de te dire, c'est que... je...

\- Mais que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas Naruto ?" L'interrompit une voix féminine.

A cette dernière, l'interpellé tourna la tête vers la personne à qui elle appartenait. Hinata fit de même et fut étonnée de voir devant leur table trois jeunes femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui visiblement connaissaient Naruto. Elles étaient toutes grandes en comparaison à elle, sauf peut-être une d'entre elles qui se cachait derrière celle qui venait de parler, comme si elle désirait se transformer en une petite souris. L'Uzumaki fut tellement estomaqué d'une telle interruption et de cette arrivée qu'il en resta sans voix.

"- Et bien, tu ne nous reconnais pas, Naruto, réitéra la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Euh ouais, je crois, finit-il par répondre. Kin, si mes souvenirs sont bons."

A cela, Hinata le regarda dans l'incompréhension totale. Il avait déjà fait la connaissance de ces sans-gênes. Elle se reconcentra sur ces dernières, mais plus spécialement celle qui semblait être la cheffe de ce petit groupe. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et s'était habillée assez vulgairement à son goût. La Hyuga se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas tomber malade au vu de sa poitrine et ses jambes presque mises à nu.

"- Et oui, c'est moi. Tu te souviens de ma petite soeur, Sonia, présenta Kin en désignant la plus petite d'entre elles et qui se cachait derrière son dos. Et bien sûr ma meilleure amie Tayuya.

\- Bien sûr, bonjour," salua poliment le blond quelque peu stressé et se demandant comment s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible.

En effet, il surveillait du coin de l'oeil Hinata. Cette dernière était toute chamboulée et dans l'incompréhension totale. Il le voyait bien. Ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens, et dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse aux questions qu'elle devait sûrement se poser. Plus tôt, ces filles partiront, plus vite, il pourra s'expliquer. De plus, elles l'avaient coupé dans sa déclaration. Comment allait-il se rattraper maintenant ? Désirant en finir rapidement, il reprit la parole.

"- Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Cependant, je suis occupé là.

\- Ah bon ?! fit hypocritement Tayuya en snobant la présence d'Hinata. Oh je vois, tu ne nous présentes pas.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit vraiment nécessaire car vous allez sûrement partir.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est ta petite amie peut-être, même si cela m'étonnerait ?

\- Euh, pas..., commença Naruto de plus en plus nerveux.

\- Je suis juste une amie, intervint Hinata en le coupant d'un ton sec et un peu blessée.

\- Donc, nous pouvons rester avec vous un petit moment, fit Kin en souriant hypocritement.

\- Je ne voudrais pas me montrer impoli mais..., tenta encore le blond qui sentait la colère montée mais se contint pour ne pas faire un scandale dans le restaurant.

\- Allez, cela fait longtemps que nous nous sommes vus, le coupa-t-elle en prenant une chaise et s'installant à ses côtés pour le coller.

La dénommée Tayuya fit de même mais poussa la Hyuga pour se trouver en face de Naruto, alors que Sonia ne savait pas où se mettre. Cette dernière préféra rester debout. Ce fut la seule à avoir fait attention à Hinata et avoir compris que leur trio était de trop. Elle tenta de temporiser les choses.

"- Kin, nous devrions les laisser. Naruto a déjà une invitée. Je pense qu'il souhaite rester seul avec elle. C'est impoli de s'imposer ainsi."

L'Uzumaki lui fut reconnaissant de cette intervention car oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Rester avec Hinata et finir leur rendez-vous sans qu'il s'achève dans un fiasco complet à cause de ces pimbêches. D'ailleurs, il avait été estomaqué par leur audace. De plus, celle qu'il aimait s'était hermétiquement fermée, certainement choquée par tout ceci. Il avait bien vu comment son éjection contre le mur l'avait assommée de stupeur. Il crut même la voir se tenir l'épaule qui avait amorti son choc contre la cloison. S'était-elle blessée ? Naruto allait leur dire ce qu'il pensait de leur attitude qu'il fut devancé par Tayuya, qui se pencha vers l'avant pour lui faire bénéficier de son décolleté. Malheureusement pour elle, cela le laissa de marbre, l'énervant même.

"- Voyons Sonia, je suis sûre que cela ne le dérange pas. Nous avons de beaux souvenirs à partager. N'est-ce pas Naruto ?

\- C'est vrai ça, dit à son tour Kin, en se frottant sur le bras de l'Uzumaki. Je m'en souviens bien de ces soirées en boîte de nuit durant lesquelles tu nous faisais tourner la tête à toutes les deux. Qu'est-ce que nous nous sommes amusés ! Cela me manque, pas à toi ?

\- Non pas du tout, se défendit Naruto, de plus en plus mal à l'aise à toutes les insinuations des deux femmes alors que Sonia rougissait de honte au comportement de sa soeur et de son amie. D'ailleurs, je ne m'en souviens pas du tout. Je me souviens surtout vous avoir fui comme la peste.

\- Oh, tu mens très mal, beau blond. Tu étais un sacré séducteur, un véritable Don Juan.

\- Quoi ?! C'est..., s'offusqua-t-il, la moutarde lui montant de plus en plus au nez.

\- Je voudrais sortir s'il vous plaît, se fit entendre Hinata en se levant, l'interrompant.

Elle avait la tête haute, hautaine mais les yeux tristes. De plus, elle se tenait l'épaule droite comme le craignait Naruto. Celui-ci voulut se mettre debout pour s'enquérir de sa santé mais Kin le retint en faisant la médinette et posant tout son poids sur son bras. Pendant ce temps, Tayuya céda le passage à la Hyuga, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Ainsi libre, la fille de Hiashi partit loin de cette table de malheur. La voyant fuir dans une attitude digne d'une Hyuga pour cacher sûrement sa peine, Naruto réessaya de se lever mais il fut de nouveau encombré.

"- Kin, lâche-moi !

\- Mais,...,

\- J'ai dit, lâche-moi ! Cria presque l'Uzumaki, la fureur dans les yeux, se levant brusquement. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas saisis au juste ? Vous n'avez pas compris que je ne voulais pas de vos grosses fesses ici. Vous n'êtes que des sales menteuses et des garces !

\- Quoi ! Se mit à son tour à hurler Tayuya. Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu préfères la présence de cette sainte-nitouche peut-être ? Une vierge, je parie, comme c'est pathétique.

\- Je préfère aimer une femme vierge plus qu'honorable, que de me rabattre sur des marie couche toi là qui ouvrent leurs cuisses devant n'importe qui, contre-attaqua Naruto, furieux.

Les filles allaient répliquer qu'elles furent devancées.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Intervint une voix masculine. Monsieur, ces jeunes femmes vous importuneraient-elle ? Désirez-vous que je fasse appel à la sécurité ?"

Cette interruption dans la dispute concentra l'attention des attablés. Naruto identifia son sauveur. C'était le gérant qui avait vu Hinata passer devant son comptoir, une larme lui coulant sur la joue, puis les cris de l'Uzumaki le firent déplacer de sa place. Il vit alors son invité de marque enquiquiner par ce qui lui ressemblait plus à des prostituées qu'à des jeunes femmes respectables, à part peut-être la plus petite d'entre elles. Cette dernière était toute apeurée dans son coin, priant que tout se termine enfin. A la question posée, le blond se dressa de toute sa hauteur et prit la parole.

"- Je vous remercie, monsieur. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. N'est-ce pas !?"

A cette interrogation qui ressemblait plus à un ordre, Kin et Tayuya se tendirent mais ne firent aucuns gestes. Elles ne voulaient pas céder et laisser filer la poule aux oeufs d'or. Elles étaient certaines de leur charme. Leur attitude entêtée augmenta la colère de Naruto qui serra les poings de rage. Plus le temps passait, plus il en perdait avec Hinata. D'ailleurs, cette dernière n'était pas revenue et il ignorait où elle était partie. Il avait peur qu'elle soit sortie pour rentrer chez elle, pensant qu'il était le pire des scélérats. Spectateur de cela, le gérant prit une décision. La réputation du restaurant était maintenant en jeu, ainsi que son poste. D'un mouvement de la main, il appela deux colosses qui s'avancèrent et s'arrêtèrent à quelque mètre de lui, en attente des ordres.

"- Mesdemoiselles, je vous prie de suivre gentiment ces deux messieurs. Ils se feront un plaisir de vous reconduire à la sortie."

Sonia coopéra d'elle-même, soulagée alors que ses compagnes se firent encercler par les hommes de la sécurité suite à un nouveau refus de leur part. Avant de partir, la plus fluette des filles alla même vers Naruto dans une attitude proscrite pour lui présenter ses excuses. Ce dernier la vit si blesser par le comportement de sa soeur et de sa meilleure amie. Elle fut d'ailleurs la seule à avoir compris qu'elles venaient d'interrompre un dîner galant. Touché par ses intentions, il lui offrit l'absolution.

"- Merci de ce que tu as tenté de faire, Sonia. Je me souviens de toi. Tu n'as jamais rien tenté envers moi si mes souvenirs sont bons mais tu t'amusais dans des tentatives à me sortir les vers du nez. C'était assez marrant de te voir imaginer un roman à l'eau de rose avec tes amies.

\- C'est vrai, sourit-elle en relevant la tête, heureuse de ne pas avoir été mise dans le même sac que celui de Kin et Tayuya. Je suppose que c'est la jeune femme qui était avec toi.

\- Oui, tu as deviné.

\- Je suis encore plus désolée de l'attitude de ma soeur et de son amie.

\- On ne choisit pas sa famille, fit Naruto, compatissant. Par contre, un conseil, ne te laisse plus marcher sur les pieds, même si c'est ta soeur et bats-toi pour ce qui te semble juste.

\- Merci, je vais y penser. Au revoir et bon courage pour la suite," salua Sonia.

Après cette brève discussion, elle suivit ses compagnes qui maugréaient en marchant, encadrées par les deux colosses. Les trois jeunes femmes se firent gentiment reconduire dans le hall du restaurant. Là, elles attendirent qu'on leur remette leur manteau. Kin et Tayuya commencèrent à insulter Hinata et ses airs de dame du monde.

"- Tu as raison, Kin, dit sa meilleure amie. Naruto devrait se sentir flatter d'être courtisé par des créatures de rêve comme nous.

\- Tout a fait d'accord avec toi. Au final, c'est lui le perdant. De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'il est nul au lit. Il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir une très grosse.

\- C'est certain, oui, appuya Tayuya. Et puis, il existe d'autres poissons qui sont prêts à tomber dans nos filets."

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire, alors que Sonia fulminait. Elle avait compris que ses deux voisines étaient entrain de se rassurer sur leur capacité de séduction. Ainsi, elles faisaient porter le chapeau de leur échec sur les épaules des autres. En mettant en doute les capacités de l'homme qui fut leur cible, elles se convainquaient qu'elles n'avaient rien perdu. Sonia trouvait cela pathétique. De plus, elle sentit une colère naître en elle. Comment Kin pouvait se comporter de la sorte alors que... alors qu'elle était malheureuse de ne pouvoir aimer librement l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce dernier était pris et par la pire des garces, sa propre soeur, mais elle n'avait jamais osé s'interposer par amour pour les deux. Se souvenant du conseil de Naruto, elle décida de ne plus rester sans rien dire et sans rien faire.


	19. Du cauchemar à la réalité

Pendant tout ce temps, Hinata était aux toilettes entrain d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de son épaule. En effet, une aspérité du mur l'avait coupée à ce niveau quand elle s'y était cognée. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui lui faisait le plus mal. Son coeur était en miette. Naruto connaissait ces femmes qui le draguaient ouvertement et il n'avait pas réagi à leurs insinuations. Elle avait bien vu qu'il avait tenté de s'en débarrasser mais sans trop de convictions à son goût. Elle l'avait connu plus virulent que cela.

Et puis, leurs racontars sur des soirées en boîte de nuit et sur son attitude qu'elles avaient qualifiée de Don Juan n'étaient que des brûlures au fer rouge. Son amour de toujours s'était donc bien amusé pendant son exil, pensant séduire alors que l'angoisse avait été sa seule compagne pendant des mois. Cela avait été un véritable enfer, en plus de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec les photos truquées. Après s'être mis un pansement qu'elle avait commandé à la réception du restaurant, Hinata s'essuya les yeux et se remplissant de courage, entreprit de faire face à Naruto. Elle était déterminée à avoir des explications. La Hyuga sortit donc des toilettes, les yeux rougis et des sillons de larmes sur les joues.

Malheureusement, plus elle avançait, plus le stress l'envahissait. Et si elle se trompait comme pour Sakura ? Et si c'étaient ces femmes qui se jouaient de Naruto, pensant le séduire ? Elles ont peut-être menti. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas les avoir chassées ? Il ne voulait peut-être pas se donner en spectacle et lui faire honte d'un scandale. D'un côté, Hinata le comprenait mais de l'autre, elle aurait apprécié qu'il prenne avec plus d'assurance la parole pour les faire taire. Quoi qu'en réfléchissant bien, les deux plus collantes ne l'avaient pas vraiment laissé parler. Il fallait absolument qu'elle ait une conversation sérieuse avec Naruto.

Arrivant vers le seuil du restaurant, elle se cacha derrière un mur en voyant les trois filles qui avait interrompues son rendez-vous si espéré. Visiblement, son amour de toujours avait réussi à les renvoyer. Elle se sentit rassurer mais déchanta quand elle entendit leur discussion. Kin et Tayuya étaient entrain de maugréer entre leur dent, mais surtout Sonia apostrophait sa soeur toute tremblante. En effet, malgré sa résolution, elle se montrait hésitante, peu sûre d'elle. Il était vrai que c'était la première fois qu'elle se rebellait.

"- Ca suffit, j'en ai marre de votre comportement. Comment peut-on être aussi différente toi et moi. Quand je pense qu'il t'a offert ce magnifique bijou et toi, tu... tu oses... J'en ai marre de tout ça. Je crois que je vais... que je vais tout lui révéler... Quand je pense que tu connais ses sentiments et les miens, tu ne...

\- C'est vrai que tu te montres bien cruelle ma chère Kin, l'interrompit Tayuya d'un ton sournois et ironique, en se saisissant d'un collier en or merveilleusement monté de pierres précieuses qui pendait au cou de son amie. Il te donne tout et tu joues avec lui, mais aussi tu la fais souffrir. Je ne peux que la plaindre.

\- C'est vrai qu'il ne s'est pas foutu de moi, mon blondinet mais j'aime m'amuser et au détriment de cette..."

Elle ne put continuer car elle se sentit bousculer. Se tournant vers le responsable, elle ne vit que la silhouette d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleutés. Sonia fut horrifiée de voir Hinata franchir la porte d'entrée du restaurant sans aucune protection, de nouvelles larmes baignant ses joues, la main sur la bouche pour cacher ses sanglots. En effet, aux mots bijou et mon blondinet, la Hyuga perdit toute assurance et vit son monde s'écrouler à ses pieds. Alors ce que lui avait raconté Sakura était vrai. Cela balaya ses doutes sur les dires de ces deux femmes. Naruto s'était bien joué d'elle pendant toute cette journée. Il était en couple et leur jeu était de voir souffrir autrui. Bien que le but de tout ceci lui échappait, elle avait laissé cours à son désespoir et avait préféré fuir, encore une fois.

Alors qu'elle passait à côté de la vitrine du restaurant, Naruto qui était parti à sa recherche la vit. Voyant sa détresse, il courut à sa suite pour la rattraper. Ce faisant, il bouscula le gérant qui désirait lui parler de l'incident. Il rompit le petit rassemblement des trois femmes qui attendaient toujours leurs manteaux qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. D'ailleurs, le serveur les fit tomber au sol quand il identifia les fameuses fouteuses de trouble de son lieu de travail. Il n'en revenait pas de les trouver là. Son patron lui avait raconté en quelques secondes que les clients les plus précieux de ce jour avaient été importunés par des dragueuses du dimanche. Il était loin de s'attendre à elles. Mine de rien, à cause d'elles, son avenir professionnel ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, ayant été jugé négligeant du bien-être du couple. Pendant ce temps, Hinata courrait toujours alors qu'elle entendit son nom crier dans la nuit.

"- Hinata ! Hinata ! Je t'en prie, arrête !"

Reconnaissant la voix et se souvenant du conseil de Temari d'arrêter de se laisser autant faire par amour, elle se stoppa nette et attendit en se dressant de toute la stature d'une Hyuga. Elle resta tout de même dos à lui pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par ses yeux bleus. Heureux qu'elle ait répondu à sa prière, Naruto se trouva rapidement à son niveau. Cependant, sentant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il dépasse une certaine limite, il interrompit sa course à quelques pas d'elle.

"- Hinata, je peux tout t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai connu ces filles cet été, dans la ville non loin du chalet de Juugo, c'est vrai mais il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous.

\- Et les soirées, des mensonges ?

\- Non, Sasuke, Juugo et moi sommes allés en boîte de nuit pour s'amuser, mais je pense que c'était surtout pour me sortir que nos amis m'obligeaient à les suivre. Si je mettais écouter, je serai resté au chalet toute la journée et les nuits, sauf pour aller faire les courses.

\- Ah, commença à se détendre Hinata.

\- Il est vrai aussi que des filles nous tournaient autour dont ces Kin et Tayuya. Je n'ai jamais répondu à leurs avances, je t'assure. Je préférai rentrer dès qu'elles se montraient trop entreprenantes, dégoûté par leur comportement d'aguicheuses.

\- Et cette Sonia ?"

A cette question, Naruto raconta à Hinata une ou deux anecdotes sur cette dernière et son côté romantique. Elle passait du temps avec lui dès qu'il était en ville, l'appelant souvent grand frère et tentant de connaître l'identité de sa princesse secrète. Elle avait une imagination débordante, prête à le mettre en scène dans le rôle d'un chevalier allant à l'assaut de la forteresse tenant prisonnière sa dulcinée. Il sourit quelque peu à ses souvenirs qui n'étaient pas désagréables. La Hyuga l'écoutait et sentit tout son corps se détendre un peu. Elle voulait le croire. Elle tournait souvent son regard vers le côté en biais pour l'observer, hésitante. Malheureusement, un gros doute était encore dans son coeur.

"- Hinata, retournons au restaurant, il fait froid. Tu vas tomber malade, proposa l'Uzumaki en lui tendant la main, prêt à lui saisir doucement le bras.

\- Et le bijou, ne se démonta pas la jeune femme.

\- Le bijou ? Quel bijou ?" S'étonna le blond, suspendant son geste.

A cette interrogation, le barrage sauta chez la Hyuga. Elle fit volte face, et toujours les yeux larmoyants, elle montra un visage rongé par la tristesse mais aussi par une colère désespérée.

"- Oui, le bijou que tu aurais offert à cette... à cette Kin.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai offert aucun bijou à cette femme. C'est la première fois que je la revois depuis mon retour du chalet."

Les poings serrés et n'en pouvant plus, Hinata vida son coeur. Malgré le froid qui lui piquait la chair et qui lui brûlait sa blessure à l'épaule, elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait appris de la bouche de Sakura et son horrible hypothèse. Elle lui fit part de la conversation qu'elle avait espionnée au restaurant. Elle finit son monologue dans les larmes. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors Sakura était si mal qu'elle insinuait le doute dans les esprits. Certes, il aurait pu réaliser durant son exil qu'il n'était amoureux d'aucune d'entre elles et peut-être de tomber sous le charme d'une autre. Le bijou alors aurait été destiné à celle-ci, mais il était sûr de ses sentiments pour la femme devant lui. Son état le poignardait de part en part. Il s'en mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

"- Naruto, si cette Kin est ta petite-amie, dis-le-moi qu'on en finisse ! Arrête de jouer avec moi, c'est horrible de faire ça !

\- Tu te trompes, Hinata. Cette garce n'est pas ma petite amie. Je suis pour le moment célibataire.

\- Mais et le bijou ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'ai effectivement acheté un bijou mais encore une fois, la supposition de Sakura n'est pas totalement vraie."

Devant le regard suspicieux de celle qu'il aimait, il lui raconta alors tout, son achat et son potentiel vol.

"- En fait, ce bijou était pour toi. C'était en réalité ton cadeau de Noël. Après sa disparition, j'ai pensé t'offrir à nouveau la tenue de ma mère, comme un symbole. Tu semblais si heureuse que je n'ai pas voulu tout gâcher en te parlant du bijou, surtout si la police ne le retrouvait pas. Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire."

A la fin du discours de Naruto, le coeur d'Hinata battait à tout rompre. Ses mains recouvraient sa bouche entrouverte de stupeur, les yeux ronds. Le bijou était en fin de compte pour elle. Sakura avait eu tord. Pourquoi avait-elle raconté une histoire qui lui avait fait croire que son rêve était terminé avant d'avoir eu la chance de commencer ? La Huyga réalisa alors que la rose n'avait pas vraiment fait son deuil et qu'elle était certainement encore une cible à éliminer pour elle. Sinon, pourquoi dire autant de piques qu'elle savait allaient l'atteindre cruellement ? Elle s'était montrée encore trop naïve semble-t-il, à moins que l'Haruno avait vraiment cru que ce riche présent ne lui était pas destiné. Après tout, c'était tout à fait possible puisque le 27, elle avait présenté à ses amies l'ensemble de Kushina.

Submergée par l'émotion, les genoux d'Hinata ne la supportèrent plus. Elle allait tomber dans la neige qu'elle se sentit retenue. Naruto s'était précipité afin de l'en empêcher. Ainsi, elle se retrouva de nouveau contre son torse chaud qui contrastait avec le froid extérieur.

"- Pardonne-moi, Naruto. J'ai été idiote. J'ai encore failli croire que tu te jouais de moi, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis en partie responsable. J'aurais dû te parler du bijou. Viens, retournons au restaurant. Nous avons encore le dessert qui nous attend,..., à moins que tu préfères que je te ramène chez toi, invita l'Uzumaki.

\- J'avoue..., j'avoue que j'aimerai manger mon dessert, dit gênée Hinata, un peu rougie. J'adore ceux à base de rouleaux de cannelle.

\- Très bien, alors allons-y," sourit le jeune homme, heureux qu'elle veuille finir leur rendez-vous.

Naruto se mit un post-it dans la tête et y nota : le met sucré préféré d'Hinata était à base de rouleaux de cannelle. Il fallait surtout qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Ce sera sûrement utile à l'avenir. Afin de la réchauffer un peu et lui éviter les attaques d'un vent froid, il la serra contre lui pour l'en protéger. Se faisant, il appuya par mégarde sur la blessure de la Hyuga. Celle-ci en fronça les sourcils en une grimace peu élégante et tenta de cacher un gémissement douloureux. Malheureusement, même léger, ce dernier fut perçu par Naruto qui la lâcha sans pour autant l'écarter de lui. Il l'interrogea des yeux. La jeune femme se sentit donc obliger de lui expliquer les raisons de son geste. Blessé à son tour de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher que cela advienne, le blond s'excusa auprès d'elle. Tout comme l'histoire des photos, sa compagne lui proposa d'oublier cet incident et le rassura sur le fait qu'elle avait pris le temps de se soigner. Les deux prirent le chemin de retour au restaurant avec un Naruto faisant garde de ne pas toucher l'épaule blessée. En tout cas, il se promit de mieux finir ce rendez-vous.

Arrivés à leur destination, les jeunes gens y virent, avec surprise, que les deux aguicheuses et la pauvre Sonia étaient toujours présentes. En regardant bien, cette dernière était en larmes face à leur serveur qui n'en menait pas large, en plus d'être très en colère. Celui-ci avait de grandes difficultés à garder son sang-froid à la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Cependant, c'était son devoir pour ne pas entacher encore plus la réputation de son lieu de travail. Il était entrain de vociférer d'une voix calme mais qui témoignait tout de même de sa fureur.

"- Tu le savais, Sonia. Tu savais que ma fiancée..., que Kin me trompait ouvertement et tu me l'as jamais dit ! Quelle amie es-tu au juste ? Une hypocrite ?

\- Non, je suis ton amie, Stephen. Je t'assure, réussit à dire la soeur de la dite future mariée, en sanglotant. Comprend-moi. J'étais tiraillée entre vous deux. Je voulais te le révéler mais c'était trahir un membre de ma famille, ma propre soeur.

\- Tiraillée, pourquoi tiraillée ? De toute façon, tu as choisi ton camp alors que je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à votre famille, maintenant, haussa quelque peu le serveur avant de s'adresser à Kin. Il va de soi que je romps nos fiançailles. Rends-moi le collier de ma grand-mère."

A cet ordre, il tendit la main. Son ex-fiancée serra la sienne sur le bijou pendu à son cou, ne voulant pas s'en séparer, pas pour des raisons affectives, mais superficielle et égoïste. Elle avait horreur de se séparer de ces marques de richesse. Elle n'était pas riche mais aimait le faire paraître. La voyant ainsi, Stephen s'avança et le lui retira de force. Ce fut sous les yeux de Naruto et Hinata que Kin et Tayuya furent poussées vers la sortie par les colosses de la sécurité. Elles étaient plus que vexées d'avoir été ainsi humiliées. Sonia tenta une dernière approche vers celui qui était son meilleur ami, non, qui était plus que cela en réalité.

"- Stephen, je t'en prie, pleura-t-elle encore plus. Ne me repousse pas de ta vie. Je ne suis pas comme Kin. J'ai essayé de la faire changer. J'ai essayé de tout te dire mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage... Je ne voulais pas te perdre car je savais que tu lui tournerais le dos et donc, à moi aussi.

\- Si tu m'avais fait l'aveu de sa tromperie, jamais je ne t'aurai tourné le dos. Je pensais que tu me connaissais. Notre amitié comptait pour moi. Maintenant, il est trop tard. Tu m'as aussi trahie, fit-il en lui désignant la porte du restaurant. Vous devriez partir, mademoiselle."

A ces mots glaciaux, Sonia se résolut à partir. Se retenant de courir, elle sortit aussi dignement qu'elle le pouvait. Dehors, arrivant au-niveau de Kin, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle la gifla en lui balançant ses quatre vérités. Elle savait que cela ne lui faisait rien d'avoir été larguée par Stephen mais elle venait de perdre à l'instant sa petite soeur. Jamais, celle-ci ne lui pardonnerait de lui avoir fait perdre celui qu'elle aimait en secret. Elle savait qu'elle en était en partie responsable en ayant gardé le silence. Si seulement son aînée ne le lui avait pas enlevé le jour où elle avait voulu se déclarer, si seulement Kin, au courant de son projet, n'avait pas voulu lui faire un croche-jambe en la court-circuitant, elle ne serait pas entrain d'autant souffrir.

De leur côté, Naruto et Hinata avaient été de nouveau accueillis par le gérant qui se plia en excuses les plus sincères. Il espérait que cette interruption dans leur repas n'avait pas trop gâché leur soirée. Il était heureux de les revoir et d'apprendre qu'ils souhaitaient déguster leur dessert. Les invitant à les suivre, il les reconduisit à leur table. Sur le chemin, le couple passa non loin de la dispute qui se déroulait. Naruto n'y prêta pas trop d'importance mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hinata. Elle avait de la peine pour cette Sonia. Elle connaissait bien le regard qu'elle affichait, mais surtout au moment où elle la vit quitter les lieux. En réalité, alors que l'Uzumaki parlait avec le gérant, son oreille s'était égarée vers eux et elle avait tout surpris. De retour à leur place, les deux invités de marque des Akimichi attendirent la fin de leur repas.

Pendant leur attente, ils essayèrent de reprendre une conversation mais une tension était restée entre eux malgré leur discussion de tantôt. En fait, Naruto ne savait plus comment reprendre là où il fut interrompu. Heureusement pour lui, les desserts ne se firent pas trop attendre. Stephen les leur apporta et en profita pour leur présenter à son tour ses excuses. L'Uzumaki lui assura que ce n'était rien mais surtout que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait bien vu que le plus affecté de tous était son interlocuteur. Laissant cela de côté, le serveur leur souhaita une bonne fin de repas. Celui-ci se termina tranquillement sans une autre tentative de déclaration de Naruto. Pas qu'il avait oublié mais il désirait laisser un peu la tension retombée. Il avait eu une dernière idée qu'il l'espérait marcherait cette fois.

Hinata, quand à elle, remarqua également qu'il n'avait pas ré-abordé l'aveu qu'il voulait lui faire. D'un côté, elle était déçue mais de l'autre, elle le remercia de cette attention. En effet, ses émotions étaient encore à fleur de peau après la confrontation avec ses filles. Elle ignorait si son coeur aurait été capable d'en supporter plus. Elle profita de cette opportunité offerte par le blond pour retrouver son calme intérieur. Les desserts engloutis, Naruto demanda l'addition qu'il ne regarda même pas. Qu'importe le prix de toute façon, il avait les moyens et puis c'était pour elle, alors cela lui convenait. Le gérant qui se chargea de l'encaisser l'informa qu'il ne lui facturait pas les apéritifs et les desserts afin de se faire excuser de cette triste interruption au cours de leur soirée. Puis, l'Uzumaki invita la Hyuga à prendre le chemin de sa voiture. Dans le hall d'entrée du restaurant, Stephen leur apporta leurs manteaux. Tout de même curieux, Naruto en profita pour lui poser une question.

"- Excusez-moi, mais vous sembliez connaître Kin, Tayuya et Sonia. Comment les avez-vous connus si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Nous avons grandi dans le même village. Sonia est, enfin, était ma meilleure amie, bien qu'à une période j'ai cru ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour elle, malgré une attirance que j'avais pour Kin. Cette dernière s'est un jour déclarée. Nous sommes donc sortis ensemble, puis fiancés. Ce soir, j'ai découvert que Kin séduisait d'autres hommes et me trompait avec. Sonia était visiblement au courant mais à garder cela secret.

\- Je vois, fit le blond en enfilant son blouson. Pas de chance. Cependant, dites-vous qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant qu'après le mariage.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Stephen en tendant son manteau à Hinata qui l'enfila doucement.

\- Si je peux me permettre, intervint timidement la Hyuga. Vous devriez peut-être rediscuter avec Sonia. Elle avait l'air plus qu'affecter par tout ça, j'oserai même dire qu'elle était en proie à une vive blessure. J'image très bien sa souffrance de se retrouver entre sa soeur qu'elle sait malheureusement volage, mais qui est tout de même de sa famille et son meilleur ami qu'elle souhaite préserver tout en hésitant à tout lui révéler. Je ne voudrai pas m'avancer mais... je crois Sonia amoureuse... de vous.

\- Amoureuse de moi ? S'étonna Stephen, les yeux ronds.

-Je n'en suis pas certaine mais j'ai vu son regard au moment de votre dispute et lors de son départ... J'avais le même il n'y pas si longtemps que cela, avoua Hinata, en regardant du coin de l'oeil Naruto. Pensez à sa douleur de voir celui qui a capturé son cœur avec sa soeur qu'elle aime malgré tout, tout en taisant ses sentiments pour garder votre amitié. Puis, elle vous sait tromper, sans pouvoir trouver une solution pour vous l'avouer sans risquer de perdre un de vous deux ou même les deux. Je suis certaine qu'elle vous l'aurez dit un jour, peut-être juste avant le mariage pour éviter que vous souffriez pendant votre vie conjugale.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Je fais peut-être une erreur, mais même si c'est le cas, ne l'abandonnez pas. Elle n'est pas responsable du comportement de Kin. Discutez tous les deux et donnez-vous une seconde chance, même si ce n'est que pour votre amitié.

\- Vous devriez écouter ma compagne, Stephen, enrichit Naruto. C'est un petit bout de femme rempli de sagesse et de maturité."

Alors que leur interlocuteur réfléchissait, il baissa les yeux sur Hinata qui était rouge à son compliment. Comme son coeur lui avait fait mal quand elle avait parlé du regard de Sonia et qu'elle l'avait comparé au sien. Il réalisa encore plus les conséquences de toutes ces années à tout garder en elle. Le gérant s'avança pour leur souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée. Le serveur en fit de même en remerciant sa cliente de ses conseils. Il ne savait ce qu'il allait faire mais pour le moment, il devait prendre du recul. Les deux employés des Akimichi suivirent des yeux le couple alors qu'il franchissait la porte avec une question en tête : allaient-ils perdre leur emploi ?

Arrivant à sa voiture, Naruto ouvrit la portière passagère laissant Hinata y pénétrer. Puis, prenant placer derrière le volant, il démarra et s'avança dans la nuit. Au bout de quelques minutes, la Hyuga réalisa qu'il ne prenait pas la direction de sa demeure. Son compagnon aurait-il prévu quelque chose d'autre ? Se tournant vers lui, elle osa le lui demander.

"- Naruto, où m'emmènes-tu ? J'avais cru comprendre que le restaurant sonnait la fin de notre sortie.

\- C'est une surprise de dernière minute," répondit-il en restant le plus mystérieux que possible.

Hinata ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus malgré sa curiosité. Elle préféra regarder le paysage en silence. Plusieurs maisons passèrent devant elle avant de devenir rares. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, la voiture s'engouffra sur une route de montagne qui montait vers les hauteurs de Konoha. Des arbres centenaires les accueillirent bientôt. Leurs branches pliaient quelque peu sous le poids de la neige. Sur certaines, des stalactites les ornaient magnifiquement. Arrivé à un parking, Naruto se gara et sortant de son véhicule, se précipita pour ouvrir la portière de son invitée. Y sortant, Hinata n'arrivait pas à reconnaître le paysage. La nuit rendait vraiment des lieux connus en mystère. Lui prenant doucement la main, l'Uzumaki la guida sur un petit chemin qui était illuminé discrètement par un éclairage caché dans des ornements en pierre ressemblant à des lanternes japonaises antiques.

Le couple marcha pendant une quinzaine de minutes croisant plusieurs amoureux assis sur des bancs s'enlaçant et s'embrassant. Il finit par arriver devant une vue panoramique. Naruto arrêta sa course et laissa Hinata découvrir les lieux sous le vol des papillons de nuit. Prudemment, elle s'avança jusqu'à une rambarde de pierres qui empêchait les visiteurs de tomber dans le vide. En effet, la Hyuga découvrit que son ami l'avait emmené au sommet de la falaise de Konoha dont la paroi supportait les portraits des héros de la ville. D'ailleurs, celui du père du blond y trônait. Ce dernier la rejoignit et posa les yeux sur le paysage devant lui qui fascinait aussi la jeune femme. Ils avaient à leurs pieds toute la ville dont la lumière des décorations de Noël, des festivités qui parsemaient les parcs et les maisons s'élevait dans le ciel, rendant la vision féerique. La neige immaculée renforçait cette magnifique image.

"- C'est tellement beau, s'extasia Hinata qui en oublia quelque peu leur mésaventure au restaurant.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Naruto en tournant son visage vers elle.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici, demanda-t-elle, un peu intrigué en le regardant à son tour.

\- C'est un endroit que j'affectionne grandement. Quand nous étions enfants, le parc n'existait pas encore. C'était une forêt à perte de vue. Je m'y réfugiais souvent quand j'avais un goût de blues après certaines moqueries. Je suis heureux que les autorités aient préservé les arbres et donc les animaux qui furent mes compagnons pendant cette période. En transformant ce lieu en parc, ils les ont protégés des promoteurs immobiliers. En fait, je crois bien que c'était mon refuge, mon jardin secret."

A cette révélation, Hinata fut touchée qu'il se livre ainsi à elle et qu'il lui montre ce lieu intime pour lui. Alors, c'était ici qu'il venait se réfugier pour cacher ses peines et se ressourcer. C'était vrai que ce lieu respirait le calme et la sérénité. Maintenant, elle savait où il se cachait quand elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver lors de ses séances d'"espionnage". Se concentrant sur le paysage, elle laissa son esprit ne faire qu'un avec l'environnement qui l'entourait. Naruto la vit de nouveau les yeux brillants telle une petite fille et un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Un petit vent faisait virevolter les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient du dessous de son bonnet. Cette image était merveilleuse pour lui, le faisant déglutir. Comme il avait envi de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le paysage était un spectacle grandiose mais il avait sous les yeux une vision plus enchanteresse que ce dernier. N'y tenant plus et sentant qu'il ne pourrait se retenir plus longtemps, il frôla doucement la main d'Hinata avant de la saisir délicatement. L'appelant tendrement, il la tourna vers lui doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer.

"- Hinata, la vue, bien que magnifique, ne vaut pas ta beauté. Tu es magnifique, bien plus qu'une nymphe des temps anciens, j'en suis certain."

A ces douces paroles, le coeur de la jeune femme s'accéléra et elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer à cause de ses rougeurs. N'osant pas le regardé, gênée par ce compliment, elle attendit qu'il continue ce qu'il avait à dire.

"- Hinata, regarde-moi," la pria-t-il en lui saisissant l'autre main.

Elle le fit et plongea dans ses yeux aussi profonds que l'océan. Elle avait l'impression de voir les vagues déferlées devant elle. Les pupilles de son amour de toujours étaient habitées d'un tel feu qu'elle avait l'impression que le froid du soir ne l'atteignait plus. Se remplissant de courage, l'Uzumaki poursuivit.

"- Pendant toute mon adolescence, j'ai cherché une personne qui m'aimerait pour qui j'étais, voyant au-delà de l'orphelin maladroit qui cachait son mal-être derrière un masque de plaisanterie et de bêtises. Je désirais quelqu'un à la personnalité forte et qui ne m'abandonnerait jamais. Tu m'as avouée m'admirer pour ma détermination et ma force mais j'ai aussi des faiblesses. J'ai une peur panique de rester seul. J'ai toujours cru Sakura forte du fait de son caractère des plus cinglants. En plus de ma rivalité avec Sasuke, c'était une des raisons de mon erreur.

\- Ton erreur ?

\- Oui, confirma Naruto. Je me suis fourvoyé sur mes sentiments et sur une part de Sakura. En fait, malgré une certaine générosité et un bon fond, elle cache un manque de confiance en elle important et le fait sous son air colérique à toujours vouloir tout contrôler, ainsi qu'à avoir tout ce qu'elle désire. Elle se met sur la défensive pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses dès qu'elle est en difficulté.

\- Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ? Demanda Hinata, l'angoisse l'envahissant.

\- Pour t'expliquer que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Sakura comme un amant aime son amante et que j'ai cru l'être pour de mauvaises raisons. Pour qu'en repensant à ce que je viens de t'avouer, tu puisses t'armer de courage quand elle fera face à la réalité de mon choix.

\- Ton choix ? Stressa Hinata, en tremblant un peu.

\- J'ai été aveugle mais maintenant, mes paupières se sont ouvertes. Mes sentiments sont clairs comme de l'eau de roche... Je sais vers qui va mon coeur et mon amour... C'est vers toi qu'il m'appelle. Je t'aime Hinata."

Face à cette déclaration, le souffle de la Hyuga se perdit dans le lointain. Son coeur menaçait d'exploser. Ses yeux s'étaient écartés comme des soucoupes. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui avouer sous quelques flocons de neige qui commençaient à glisser des nuages. Elle n'y parvint tellement pas qu'elle bafoua quelques mots d'une petite voix.

"- Mais..., mais Naruto,...je ne suis pas non plus forte. Je ne peux alors te combler non plus.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu es forte, Hinata, bien plus forte que tu peux l'imaginer. Oui, tu es timide, à tel point que ta timidité te paralyse parfois, mais elle fait parti de toi et te rend plus qu'adorable ceci dit. Oui, tu m'as révélé souffrir d'un manque de confiance en tes capacités. Cependant, tu as su surmonter toutes ces difficultés avec courage et détermination. Regarde combien de temps, tu m'as attendue sans te plaindre, sans en vouloir à quiconque alors que tu souffrais sûrement de la situation. Souviens-toi comment tu t'es dressé devant mes agresseurs au lycée ou devant moi pour m'empêcher de sombrer. J'ai encore plein d'exemples si tu veux. Il faut une certaine force pour cela. Certes, la tienne n'est pas brute et physique comme celle de Sakura mais généreuse, douce et chaleureuse, telle... une mère. C'est tout ce que je recherche en réalité.

"- Mais regarde comment j'ai réagi à cause de vulgaires photos, insista la Hyuga en tremblant.

\- Chacun a ses limites. Je sais que mon comportement de girouette ne t'a pas aidé. Ce fut peut-être la goutte de trop.

-...

\- Hinata, je suis amoureux de toi. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accepter comme petit-ami, me rendant l'homme le plus heureux du monde ?" Quémanda Naruto, l'espoir dans la voix et les yeux, malgré une petite angoisse dans le fin fond de ses entrailles.

La Hyuga resta sans voix. Il l'aimait, Naruto l'aimait, elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. C'était trop beau pour être vrai qu'elle en baissa la tête. Non, c'était sûrement un rêve. Cela ne pouvait n'être qu'un songe. Elle était dans son lit et elle allait se réveiller pour découvrir le blanc plafond de sa chambre. Soudain, elle prit conscience d'une douce caresse sur ses mains. Son amour de toujours frôlait délicatement sa peau laiteuse de ses pouces. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité : Naruto l'aimait.

Le coeur d'Hinata battait à un rythme fou dans sa poitrine. Son âme se remplissait d'allégresse et de bonheur. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume, comme si les paroles de Naruto la soulageaient de toutes ses angoisses accumulées pendant des années. A cette minute, rien n'existait plus. Ses yeux se mirent à s'inonder de larmes qu'elle ne pouvait pas refreiner tellement ses émotions la submergeait. Si c'était un rêve, la Hyuga n'avait pas du tout envi de se réveiller. De son côté, l'Uzumaki angoissait à la voyant ainsi, la tête vers le sol. Il la sentait trembler à travers ses doigts qu'il tenait toujours. Il ne savait pas si c'était de bonheur ou de tristesse. Ce silence le tuait, impatient qu'il était de nature. Doucement, il libéra une de ses mains de sa prise et la dirigea vers ce visage qu'il aimait tant contempler. Tendrement, il posa sa paume au niveau de la joue d'Hinata et d'une petite pression l'invita de lui faire face à nouveau. Cette invitation lui fut accordée alors qu'il sentit sous ses doigts une certaine humidité.

Naruto vit alors la raison de son ressenti. Celle qu'il aimait pleurait, ses larmes formant des sillons sur son visage. Il eut peur de l'avoir blessée avec sa déclaration. Elle ne l'aimait peut-être plus. Avait-elle renoncé à cause des rumeurs et du harcèlement qu'elle devait subir à l'Université ? Son coeur fut presque immédiatement soulagé quand elle posa sa main libre sur la sienne et qu'elle s'appuyait dessus d'un geste tendre. Ce qui le rassura assurément fut son tendre sourire et cette lueur de joie dans ses prunelles immaculées. Hinata pleurait de bonheur. En cet instant, tous les conseils de prudence de ses amies s'envolèrent comme par magie à l'aveu qui lui fut fait. Ne trouvant pas la force de parler, la Hyuga s'approcha de lui et se blottit contre son torse, sa tête y trouvant sa place non loin de son coeur. Ce dernier battait très fort et rapidement.

A ce son, elle en sourit encore plus et en ferma les yeux alors que Naruto serra son bras libre autour d'elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, Hinata redressa le visage vers lui alors qu'il la regardait, une flamme dansant dans ses pupilles. Quand à lui, le blond se perdit dans les siennes où ils voyaient l'étincellement des étoiles s'y refléter. Il était totalement hypnotisé par cet éclat. Doucement, alors que son bras entourait la taille de la jeune femme, de son autre main, il lui caressa la joue délicatement. Inexorablement attiré par sa douceur, mais surtout par ses lèvres qu'elle avait entrouvertes, il se pencha vers elle d'un mouvement lent. Consciente de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Hinata n'avait aucune envi de lutter contre son désir de toujours de se réaliser et cela malgré sa raison qui lui criait d'être prudente en prenant la voix de Temari et de Karui.

L'envoyant au loin, elle s'apprêta à vivre son premier baiser. Fermant délicatement les yeux, elle lui tendit son fin visage. A ce signe subtil, Naruto eut un fin sourire et continua sa descente gardant entrouvertes ses pupilles. Il voulait inscrire dans sa mémoire chaque détail de l'expression abandonnée de la femme qu'il aimait. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le touché y était doux, sensuel. Il sentait qu'il en sera vitre accro. N'osant pas encore demander l'accès à sa bouche et fermant à son tour les yeux, il commença doucement à caresser de ses chaires charnues celles d'Hinata, les dévorant délicatement. Sa dulcinée y répondit de la même manière, malgré quelques maladresses. Tous deux avaient l'impression de vivre un de leurs multiples rêves. C'était féerique pour elle et pour lui. Même si c'était leur première embrassade, les amoureux avaient l'impression qu'il en fût et qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Un lien millénaire les unissait, c'était indéniable.

Hinata, enveloppée dans un cocon, sentit son coeur s'emballer encore, mais surtout ses jambes flageolantes, menaçant de céder sous le poids des émotions qui l'habitait. Oh, au grand jamais elle ne voulait quitter ses bras et ce moment. Cependant, leur souffle leur manqua et leur baiser prit finalement fin. Naruto quitta ses lèvres en rouvrant les yeux et la fixa, la tendresse et l'amour pouvant y être lus. Son aimée lui rendit le même regard, le souffle court, les yeux semi-clos. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer et du bouillonnement qui sévissait en elle.

"- Hinata, que dois-je comprendre ?" Lui quémanda l'Uzumaki, sensuellement.

Sa question resta malheureusement sans réponse. En effet, alors qu'il posait cette question, la jeune femme dans ses bras s'affala contre lui. Inquiet par ce changement soudain de son état, il se mit à genoux et la serra contre lui, la soutenant de toutes ses forces. Il l'appela mais en vain. Se concentrant sur elle, il prit conscience que la Hyuga respirait encore et sereinement. Il ne constata aucunes blessures. Soulagé, il comprit qu'elle venait de s'évanouir, submergée sans doute par tous les événements de cette journée. En effet, le coeur d'Hinata n'avait pas réussi à supporter encore plus d'émotions après ce baiser. Bien qu'heureux de leur échange, il n'avait pas obtenu sa réponse. Il était vrai que son attitude pouvait parler pour elle, mais il aurait aimé l'entendre de sa bouche. Il allait devoir attendre qu'elle se réveille. Pour l'instant, Naruto se leva, sa dulcinée dans ses bras. Il rejoignit sa voiture et la reconduit à sa demeure. Arrivé, il reprit Hinata, toujours inconsciente et l'emmena à l'intérieur.

Là, une servante affolée alla prévenir Hiashi alors qu'une de ses collègues guida l'Uzumaki jusqu'à la chambre de l'héritière. Y entrant, il la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Avant de repartir, il lui embrassa tendrement le front et lui caressa la joue. Dans le couloir, il rencontra le maître de maison accompagné de son neveu, un peu furieux de la finalité du rendez-vous. Une main derrière la tête, le blond expliqua la situation, sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Hiashi ne le montra pas mais il était heureux que sa fille ait enfin le baume à ses peines et qu'enfin, elle soit pleinement heureuse. Neji en fut également soulagé. Il espérait que maintenant, l'avenir sourirait au couple car oui, pour lui, même si Hinata ne lui avait pas donné de réponse claire, ils en formeraient un officiellement dans très peu de temps. Il espérait juste que tout se passe bien, malgré quelques pressentiments en son coeur. Naruto rentra finalement chez lui. Il se coucha en silence pour ne pas réveiller ses amis, s'endormant le sourire sur le visage et le souvenir de son premier baiser envahissant son esprit.

Le lendemain, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés se réveilla délicatement. Au début, elle n'arriva pas à reconnaître la pièce où elle se trouvait. S'asseyant contre son oreiller, elle se frotta les yeux et s'éclaircissant ses pensées réalisa enfin qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver ici ? Elle ne se rappelait pas du tout son retour chez elle. Surtout comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver en pyjama ? Puis, des flashs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Rougissante, elle aillait réussir à remettre le puzzle en place que la porte s'ouvrit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement qu'elle fut pratiquement sonnée par un poids s'abattant dans ses bras.

"- Hinata ! Alors grande soeur, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Ha... Hanabi ?!"

C'était effectivement sa cadette, trop pressée pour attendre son lever complet, qui venait de rentrer avec force et fracas dans sa chambre. Elle regardait son aînée avec des yeux remplis de convoitise de connaître le déroulé de son rendez-vous. On aurait dit un petit chien réclamant de l'attention. Hinata reprit son souffle un instant avant de répondre.

"- Peux-tu te reculer un peu s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, fit Hanabi mais sans quitter des yeux sa soeur. Alors ?

\- Tout d'abord, est-ce toi qui m'as changée hier ?

\- Non, je dormais. C'est sans doute une de nos cousines. C'est papa qui lui a sûrement demandé après ton retour. D'ailleurs, je suis furieuse après Neji. Il refuse de me raconter quoi que ce soit. Il était pourtant présent quand tu es rentrée, bouda la cadette en croisant les bras. Allez raconte-moi ?!

\- Ecoute, j'aimerai..."

Hinata ne put finir sa phrase car on frappa à sa porte. Accordant l'accès, elle apprit que ses amies venaient d'arriver et demandaient à la voir. La Hyuga en écarta les yeux. Cette visite n'était pas prévue et pourquoi aussi tôt. Se tournant vers son réveil, elle fut horrifiée de constater qu'il était déjà dix heures passé. Paniquée, elle ordonna presque à Hanabi d'aller accueillir les visiteuses et de les prévenir qu'elle se préparait. Elle fera son possible pour ne pas trop les faire attendre. Ce fut en riant que sa petite soeur s'exécuta alors que son aînée sauta hors du lit vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Après une bonne douche et s'être habillée, elle rejoignit ses compagnes. Ces dernières étaient assisses dans le même boudoir qu'il y a deux jours et profitaient d'une boisson chaude qu'on venait de leur apporter. Dès la porte ouverte, Tenten se jeta littéralement sur sa meilleure copine.

"- Hinata, raconte, raconte. Nous voulons toutes savoir.

\- Calme-toi Tenten. Laisse-moi reprendre un peu mes esprits en prenant une tasse de thé.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, bouda la petite-amie de Neji. Tu pourrais faire un effort. Regarde même Ino est venue."

A cette information, Hinata s'attarda sur ses autres amies qui étaient restées à leur place. Effectivement, la Yamanaka était présente et lui faisait un petit signe de la main. Le lui rendant, la dulcinée de Naruto s'avança et s'assit à son tour. Elle salua toutes ses amies une après l'autre. La seule qui manquait au final était la rose, ce que l'héritière comprenait. La seule raison de cet envahissement était sa journée d'hier. Cela aurait été certainement trop dur pour l'Haruno de l'entendre raconter le déroulement de son rendez-vous plus ou moins parfait. Malheureusement pour Tenten, elle avait vraiment besoin d'un remontant, ou tout du moins d'une boisson pour se détendre, et préféra la faire attendre encore un peu. Prenant une tasse entre ses mains et appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, Hinata se tourna vers la compagne de Saï.

"- Je suis contente de te voir Ino. Comment va Sakura ?

\- Je pense que ça va. En fait, elle n'a pas répondu à mes appels. La seule fois que je l'ai eue s'était hier et la discussion était plus ou moins banale. Bon, elle m'a surtout parlée de Naruto en pleurant. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas fait son deuil.

\- Oh, je suis désolée pour elle, fit Hinata, compatissante malgré ses doutes sur sa participation au malentendu par rapport au bijou.

\- Moi, c'est plutôt pour Ino que je compatis, fit Matsuri. Cela doit être dur pour toi. Quand je pense que tu as préféré aller la voir sans succès au lieu de venir t'amuser à préparer Hinata. Sakura pourrait d'en être reconnaissante."

Hinata se tourna vers la Yamanaka qui lui raconta ce qu'elle avait déjà révélé à leurs amies en l'attendant. La Hyuga fut d'accord avec Matsuri. Ino était coupée en deux et ne savait sûrement plus quoi faire. Elle désirait rester neutre tout en préservant son amitié avec Sakura et elle. Malheureusement, la rose l'obligeait en quelque sorte à choisir un camp en jouant sur sa compassion et leur amitié depuis les bacs à sable.

"- Je te remercie Matsuri, fit la jeune femme à la longue mèche blonde. En réalité, je ne lui ai pas parlé de ton rendez-vous et d'aujourd'hui, Hinata. J'avoue que je n'avais pas envi de l'entendre vociférer au téléphone. De plus, vu son manque d'accueil, j'ai un peu regretté de n'être pas restée alors j'ai envi de me rattraper en écoutant ton récit. Je suis aussi très impatiente."

La concernée fit un tour de table du regard et vit dans celui de ses amies la même convoitise. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourra pas y échapper. D'ailleurs, sans en donner la raison, elle se leva et doucement s'approcha sans bruit de la porte. L'ouvrant soudainement, toutes purent voir Hanabi s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol.

"- Hanabi, ce n'est pas très poli d'écouter aux portes.

\- Mais, c'est que je veux savoir, moi aussi, plaida sa cadette en se relevant.

\- Très bien reste, abdiqua Hinata. Je vais tout vous raconter mais je ne veux pas d'interruption. Je préfère entendre vos réactions à la fin, sinon je risque de perdre le fil.

\- Oh, il y a eu tant d'événements que ça, souffla Temari de plus en plus intéressée. Cela a l'air croustillant."

Hinata reprit sa place alors que toutes se penchèrent un peu en avant sur leur fauteuil pour mieux écouter. La Hyuga leur fit un récit détaillé qui fut, à son grand désarroi, coupé de temps en temps par des exclamations de joie ou de colère à chaque événement marquant de la journée. Toutes prenaient note du moindre signe, du moindre détail. Temari, Karui et Tenten eurent beaucoup de mal à contenir leur fureur au passage de Kin et du manque de réaction de Naruto. Il aurait dû être plus clair selon elles. Tout leur petit groupe fut compatissant face à l'histoire de Sonia. En résumé, tout comme Hinata, toutes ses amies passèrent par différentes émotions. Quand arriva le récit de la déclaration et du baiser, elles avaient le souffle coupé et le coeur battant.

"- Et je me suis évanouie, finit la Huyga en baissant la tête.

\- Arg, firent toutes ses interlocutrices d'une même voix. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

\- Donc, tu ne lui as pas donnée de réponse, déclara Karui.

\- Le pauvre, fit Matsuri. Bien que vous vous soyez embrassés, il n'est pas certain de votre statut.

\- Notre statut ? Demanda Hinata.

\- Ben oui, continua la petite-amies de Gaara. Formez-vous un couple ou pas ? S'il est comme Gaara, solitaire qu'il fut pendant de longue année, il doit se poser la question car il a besoin de l'entendre pour se rassurer complètement. Un baiser peut être offert et regretté ou donné en tant que signe d'adieu.

\- Tu regardes trop de film à l'eau de rose, Matsuri, se moqua gentiment Ino. Ceci dit, tu n'as pas tout à fait tord. Je me souviens que Saï me priait souvent de lui dire Je t'aime presque tous les jours au début de notre relation. Il disait que c'était pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas ou que je ressentais bien de l'amour pour lui. D'ailleurs, cela m'avait un peu agacé au fil du temps. J'ai mis un moment à comprendre qu'il avait eu juste peur d'être quitté du jour au lendemain. Pour qu'il soit rassuré, nous nous sommes échangés des gourmettes assorties. Depuis, cela va mieux."

Prononçant ses paroles, la Yamanaka leur présenta son bracelet qu'elle portait tous les jours. C'était effectivement une gourmette en or jaune. En réfléchissant bien, ses amies se souvinrent que Saï en avait une également du même modèle mais en or blanc. Ino leur apprit que les deux bijoux pouvaient s'encastrer l'un dans l'autre pour en former qu'un seul. Quand à Hinata, elle était un peu dans ses pensées. Matsuri avait peut-être raison. Naruto et elle s'étaient embrassés mais il pouvait très bien avoir besoin d'une réponse donnée de vive voix. Tout comme Gaara, son amour de toujours lui avait avoué avoir des faiblesses dont la crainte de la solitude. Peut-être que s'en était une autre : la peur de l'incertitude concernant les relations humaines. La Hyuga fut tirée de ses pensées par Temari.

"- Tu as peut-être raison, Matsuri mais c'est peut-être une chance qu'Hinata ne lui ait pas encore donné de réponse claire.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la concernée.

\- Ben, tu pourras le faire languir et te faire ainsi un peu plus désirer. Déjà que je trouve que tu lui as cédé ton premier baiser un peu vite.

\- Mais il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et j'attendais cela depuis si longtemps, essaya de se justifier Hinata.

\- Peut-être mais tout de même, cela n'allait pas le tuer d'attendre encore un peu et d'angoisser à son tour. Regarde le nombre d'années et de mois que toi, tu as patienté. Je croyais que tu voulais être sûre de ses sentiments. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il t'ait draguée.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu sais, j'ai essayé et j'ai tout de même réussi à résister à ses différentes tentatives. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir la difficulté que j'ai eu de lutter contre l'appel de ses magnifiques yeux, fit rêveuse la Hyuga.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, reprit la petite-amie de Shikamaru. Mais quand même, cela lui fera les pieds si tu laisses un peu de suspens plané sur ta réponse. Moi, j'attendrais,..., disons jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Cette attente le poussera à te séduire, j'en suis sûre. Tu verras s'il t'envoie des cadeaux et des messages passionnés pour t'obtenir.

\- Ah la la, toujours aussi féministe Temari, sourit Tenten. Moi, je comprends Hinata. C'est dur de résister à la réalisation d'un rêve. Moi, je dis qu'elle doit écouter son coeur. Et puis, Naruto peut toujours se rattraper en prouvant ses sentiments lors de leur relation. Etre attentionné avec elle par des petits cadeaux, des appels et des messages comme tu le dis.

\- Mouais, fit la No Sabaku. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Karui ?

\- Et bien, je suis un peu mitigée, je l'avoue mais voir Naruto suer un peu ne me déplairait pas. Ce serait amusant.

\- On ne joue pas avec les sentiments d'autrui, ce n'est pas bien, intervint Matsuri avec un ton de maîtresse d'école qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

\- Ben moi, je dis à Hinata de foncer, se leva avec force Hanabi faisant face à toutes. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme c'était dur de la voir nous sourire pour nous cacher sa tristesse à cause d'un amour à sens unique ou de l'entendre pleurer bien souvent. Naruto l'aime et elle peut être enfin pleinement heureuse alors il n'y a pas de raisons de jouer à ce petit jeu de je t'aime, moi non plus."

Toutes les jeunes femmes se turent en voyant une larme coulée sur la joue de leur cadette aux souvenirs qui lui assaillirent la mémoire. Hinata, touchée par son attitude, se leva à son tour et enlaça sa petite soeur la berçant telle une mère. Les sentiments fraternels de cette adolescente balayèrent les arguments de Temari qui, bien qu'elle les garda au fond d'elle, s'excusa auprès de celle-ci. Il était vrai que sa timide amie avait assez souffert. De plus, cette dernière était loin d'être rancunière ou de renvoyer l'ascenseur de cette façon. Elles étaient sur ce point très différente. Parfois, la soeur de Gaata se demandait comment un macho comme Shikamaru avait réussi à lui plaire, elle qui était féministe jusqu'au bout des ongles. D'ailleurs, elle avait changé d'orientation professionnelle. Temari avait quitté son projet de police montée pour prendre le chemin du barreau et devenir avocate. Elle voulait se spécialiser dans les droits des femmes et à l'égalité de traitement entre les deux sexes.

Sur cette entrefaite, un coup se fit entendre à la porte. Lâchant sa soeur, Hinata donna l'autorisation d'entrée. Une de ses tantes lui demanda si ses amies restaient déjeuner. Elle reçut une réponse positive après que l'héritière fit un tour de table lançant une invitation improvisée à partager le repas familial. Puis, sans crier gare, la nouvelle arrivante fit place à un livreur qui avait un paquet qui lui était destiné. Ce fut surprise par cette annonce qu'Hinata vit un carton de la taille d'une encyclopédie. Elle le fit poser sur la table basse et prit la carte qui y était épinglée. Elle la lit et resta stupéfaite. Ce colis était vraiment pour elle. Curieuse, Tenten lui prit le message des mains et le proclama à haute voix.

"- A la plus belle. Merci d'avoir passé l'après-midi d'hier avec moi. Veux-tu devenir ma petite-amie ? Je t'aime, Naruto. PS : je me languis d'avoir ta réponse.

\- Comme c'est romantique, s'extasia Matsuri. Ben tu vois, Temari que notre baka en est capable."

Cette dernière ne dit rien préférant se taire. Elle espérait juste qu'il continue sur cette voie. Karui reconnut l'emballage. Elle allait le signaler quand Hinata la devança en commençant à ouvrir le présent du blond. Ceci fait, toutes ses amies se mirent debout et virent en même temps qu'elle une bonne dizaine de rouleaux à la cannelle, si ce n'était plus. La Hyuga fut assez surprise mais aussi très touchée de son attention. Il s'était souvenu de sa pâtisserie favorite. La petite-amie de Choji prit alors la parole en sifflant.

"- En tout cas, il ne s'est pas foutu de toi. Ce sont des mets qui viennent de la pâtisserie la plus réputée et la plus chère de Konoha, celle des parents de Choji."

Toutes les filles sifflèrent en regardant les rouleaux, n'osant pas les toucher pour les manger, tant elles connaissaient la qualité et les prix pratiqués là-bas. Cette pâtisserie était le commerce ancestral des Akimichi. La famille avait ensuite ouvert de grands restaurants au quatre coins de la ville grâce à leur talent et aux investissements de leurs amis. Elle possédait maintenant un sacré monopole dans la gastronomie du pays. Hinata n'en revenait pas. Naruto la gâtait. Gourmande qu'elle était, il avait mis dans le mille avec ces rouleaux à la cannelle. Cependant, partageuse, elle proposa de les distribuer lors du dessert au cours du repas prochain. De toute façon, vu la quantité, il lui en restera. D'ailleurs, il était bientôt l'heure de se rendre à la salle à manger. Les invitant à la suivre avec sa soeur, la Hyuga les guida dans la demeure vers le lieu qui accueillera leur ventre affamé.

Pendant ce temps, dans une des rues de Konoha, un blond marchait en ville dans le but de récupérer sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Il était euphorique depuis son baiser échangé avec la jeune femme de ses pensées. Ce matin, il s'était levé à peu en même temps que sa belle sans le savoir, heureux des événements de la veille malgré l'épisode Kin. Il attendait maintenant avec impatience la réponse à sa question. Oui, comme le soupçonnait Matsuri et Ino, il n'était pas encore certain de sa position par rapport à la Hyuga. Il ne pouvait pas revendiquer son statut de petit-ami tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas confirmé dans ce rôle. Enfin, il s'était levé avec un projet en tête : lui offrir sa pâtisserie favorite pour lui montrer que la veille n'était pas un songe et qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé sa déclaration. Il la savait un peu perdu après un évanouissement.

C'était ainsi qu'après un petit-déjeuner rapide et quelques explications à ses colocataires, heureux pour lui, il était sorti en direction de la pâtisserie des Akimichi. Le père de Choji l'avait alors reçu. Au courant du déroulement du dîner de la veille, ce dernier avait présenté des excuses à Naruto.

"- Si tu le souhaites, je peux renvoyer Stephen et mon gérant. Leur manquement est impardonnable. Je tiens à ce que mes employés soient irréprochables.

\- Non, n'en faites rien. Certes, la soirée fut assez mouvementée mais elle s'est bien terminée. De plus, votre gérant s'est montré très professionnel, ainsi que Stephen qui est le plus à plaindre. Il a découvert que sa fiancée, enfin ex maintenant, le trompait ouvertement. Et puis, il est agréable comme serveur. On sent qu'il apprécie son métier.

\- J'ignorais visiblement certain détail, songea Choja. Très bien, ils gardent leur emploi, surtout que cela aurait été dommage de m'en séparer. Ce sont mes meilleurs employés. Bien, qu'est-ce que je te sers, dis-moi ?"

Après cette question, Naruto avait vite fait son choix et avait demandé à ce que le colis soit livré assez rapidement. Ce qui fut fait devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas quitté du regard le livreur qui était parti presque dans les cinq minutes. Il en sourit en s'imaginant le visage d'Hinata entrain de découvrir son cadeau et de manger les rouleaux à la cannelle. Bien qu'une petite angoisse persistait en lui, il était confiant en ce qui concernait sa future relation avec Hinata. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire preuve de patience. Ce fut souriant qu'il avait entrepris de rentrer chez lui. Alors que sa dulcinée s'apprêtait à manger, sur son chemin, il vit Sakura regardant une vitrine. Détendu et toujours dans la félicité de la journée d'hier et sa matinée, il s'approcha sans méfiance d'elle pour la saluer.

"- Salut, Sakura. Comment va ma meilleure amie ?"

Sursautant à cette intervention inattendue, la rose se tendit quand elle entendit l'interpellation qu'il avait utilisée. Bien qu'elle appréciait leur amitié, ne pas être plus que cela la rongeait et la mettait souvent sur la défensive ainsi qu'en colère. Voulant faire bonne figure, elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire quelque peu forcé sur le visage. Il était tout autre pour Naruto qui souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

"- Cela peut aller. Je me remets de notre dernière séparation.

\- C'est pour que tu puisses passer à autre chose que je t'ai parlé ainsi la dernière fois, affirma-t-il sans vraiment quitter son sourire qui diminua juste, tellement il était à des kilomètres de l'état mental de sa soeur de coeur.

\- Si tu le dis. Toi par contre, tu as l'air plus heureux que jamais.

\- C'est vrai. Ecoute, je t'invite à manger un morceau avec moi. Direction Ichiraku."

Sans attendre son approbation, Naruto, voulant un peu se faire pardonner son ton dur de la dernière fois, la poussa vers le comptoir de son restaurant préféré. Il ne valait pas celui de la veille mais il y avait toujours passé un agréable moment au temps de son enfance avec Iruka. La nourriture y était simple mais délicieuse. Contre toute attente, les deux amis passèrent un agréable moment. L'Uzumaki retrouvait sa meilleure amie, la rose préférant profiter de cet instant seule avec lui et mettant pour un temps de côté sa déception amoureuse. Après leur repas, le duo se promena un peu en ville. Arrivés à un banc, ils s'y installèrent. Sakura, souriante, avait l'impression de vivre une sortie en couple mais elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Cette dure réalité lui revint à l'esprit tel un boomerang. Attristée, elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Naruto. Ce dernier se tendit à ce contact, mais ressentant l'état de son amie, ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, en toute amitié.

"- Nous sommes bien là, non ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est pas mal, consentit le blond, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

\- C'est dommage que nous ne puissions pas rester ainsi toute notre vie, toi et moi... ensemble.

\- Sakura, souffla l'Uzumaki qui se dégagea, comprenant enfin ses intentions.

\- Naruto, écoute-moi. Je suis prête à t'emmener là où seules les femmes peuvent faire voyager un homme, invita Sakura, en le regardant d'un air aguicheur et en espérant le faire craquer. Dès maintenant, si tu veux et sans qu'on soit forcément en couple."

Naruto écarta les yeux aussi grands qu'une soucoupe. Sakura lui proposait de coucher avec elle, là tout de suite. Elle espérait quoi au juste ? Qu'il revienne sur sa décision et sur ses sentiments parce qu'il aura profité d'elle. N'avait-elle donc pas peur d'être laissé en plan dès l'acte fini, telle une vieille chaussette ? Une colère monta en lui qu'elle puisse autant d'abaisser juste pour tenter de sortir avec lui. Sakura acceptait l'homosexualité de Sasuke et son couple, mais lui n'avait pas le droit à la même considération. Ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter de leur amitié ? A moins qu'elle éprouvait réellement de l'amour pour lui et désespérée de s'être faite mainte fois rejeter, elle tentait tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main, même mettre en jeu son propre corps. Cette idée eut le don de le calmer quelque peu. Malheureusement, Naruto était certain de ses sentiments et ce n'était pas Sakura qui détenait son coeur.

"- Sakura, je suis flatté mais je refuse que tu t'abaisses à vendre en quelque sorte ton corps. Je ne compte pas profiter de toi. Je ne coucherai donc pas avec toi alors que tu es comme ma soeur. Les rapports incestueux, très peu pour moi.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas le même sang, tenta-t-elle.

\- Dans mon coeur, c'est tout comme, insista le blond. Je ne fais pas parti de ces groupes d'hommes et de femmes qui ont des rapports sexuels juste pour le sexe et sans éprouver une once de sentiments. S'ils sont heureux comme ça, tant mieux pour eux, mais ce n'est pas pour moi. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu puisses l'être.

\- Moi non plus, si cela peut te rassurer, s'offusqua la rose. C'est parce que je t'aime que j'utilise tous mes atouts pour t'avoir, quitte à coucher avec toi. Et puis, tu n'es pas encore en couple avec cette... avec Hinata... que je sache. Tu es célibataire aux dernières nouvelles et près de le rester encore un moment.

\- Ca, c'est ce que tu crois. Apprend que j'ai confessé mes sentiments à Hinata hier soir et je lui ai demandé de devenir ma petite-amie, s'agaça encore un peu plus par son obstination Naruto qui avait bien vu que Sakura s'était retenue d'insulter sa dulcinée. Je n'attends plus que sa réponse maintenant.

\- Raison de plus, on peut très bien s'amuser un peu pour profiter de la vie avant ta mise en ménage, non ? Je suis sûre qu'après avoir goûté à mon corps, tu en redemanderas. Au pire, je peux devenir ta maîtresse.

\- Ca suffit, Sakura. Jamais je ne tromperai Hinata, que nous soyons en couple ou pas encore elle et moi. Tu me fatigues, je m'en vais, décida Naruto en se levant pour partir loin de sa harceleuse. Tu viens de gâcher cette journée.

\- Naruto, tu ne peux pas..., tenta cette dernière en le suivant.

\- Quoi, je ne peux pas quoi ? La coupa-t-il, énervé pour de bon et lui faisant face d'un regard glacial. Refuser une partie de jambe en l'air alors que j'en aime une autre. Tu sais comme je suis et j'ai l'impression que tu veux utiliser ma capacité à prendre mes responsabilités pour m'avoir. Je te l'ai dit, je ne t'aime pas comme Roméo aimait Juliette, mais comme un frère.

-... Ne sut quoi dire Sakura qui se rendit compte qu'elle était allée trop loin mais surtout trop tard.

\- C'est toi qui ne peux pas donner ton corps comme si c'était une simple marchandise, en te manquant autant de respect, continua son ami. Pourquoi peux-tu admettre que Sasuke puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre, mais moi non ? N'ai-je pas le droit d'aimer sans devoir me battre contre toi, sans aucune entrave à mon bonheur et à mon avenir ?"

Sans réponse à ses interrogations et la voyant la tête baissée et noyer dans le silence, Naruto fit une nouvelle fois volte face en lui tournant le dos et la laissant l'âme en peine. Il était trop en colère pour compatir à son attitude abattue et conscrite. D'un pas rapide, il prit la direction de sa voiture dont il claqua la portière dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur. Démarrant, il partit pour rentrer chez lui. 


	20. Une vieille connaissance

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire. A partir d'aujourd'hui, la publication se fera plus irrégulièrement. En effet, je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance et ce sera maintenant pratiquement du live. Il me faut environ quatre à cinq jours pour écrire un chapitre quand j'en ai la force. En effet, cette dernière me manque certains jours, absorbée par un petit être qui grandit en moi. Et oui, je suis enceinte. Malheureusement, je souffre énormément de nausées qui ne me quittent pas de toute la journée et qui accaparent toute mon énergie et ma concentration. J'espère compter sur votre compréhension.

A bientôt et bonne lecture.

Pendant qu'il retournait chez lui, Sakura avait gardé la tête baissée. Elle réalisa qu'elle était à nouveau seule quand elle se prit conscience qu'elle n'entendait plus le son de ses pas. Relevant le visage, elle réalisa qu'effectivement, Naruto l'avait abandonnée près du banc qui les avait accueillis. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage de désespoir ou de rage, elle-même n'arrivait pas identifier son sentiment. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pendant les années du lycée, la rose n'avait qu'à faire un signe pour avoir un petit-ami, mais elle n'avait eu que Sasuke en tête. Maintenant, c'était Naruto qu'elle voulait, même si elle n'en connaissait pas la réalité de son amour pour lui. Malheureusement, il était persuadé d'aimer Hinata, ne voyant en elle qu'une soeur. Il l'avait de nouveau repoussée et il était en colère contre elle dorénavant. Puis, se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'elle lui avait proposé, une colère monta en elle. Sakura en tapa le pied par terre. Comment Naruto, élevé en partie par un pervers, pouvait refuser une partie de plaisir ?

Ce qui la fit surtout enrager fut sa propre attitude. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Comment avait-elle pu s'abaisser ainsi ? L'image d'Hinata lui vint à l'esprit. Elle la maudit de l'obliger à aller aussi loin dans les stratagèmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Prenant le chemin de chez elle, sa fureur laissa la place à la tristesse à chacun de ses pas. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, une partie d'elle-même regretta son emportement car chacun était libre de ses choix et la Hyuga n'était pas derrière elle à les lui dicter ou ceux de l'Uzumaki. Sur le bas de sa porte, Sakura se posa cette question : devait-elle renoncer et admettre l'amour de Naruto pour Hinata comme elle avait su le faire pour Sasuke ? Acceptant l'homosexualité de ce dernier, cela lui avait été plus facile, elle devait le reconnaître. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à faire de même concernant le blond ? Etait-ce de l'amour ou ne voulait-elle seulement pas perdre la face devant sa rivale, si faible selon elle ? Aux questions posées par le blond, elle ne pouvait y apporter aucunes réponses pour le moment. Ce fut en soufflant qu'elle franchit le seuil de sa demeure.

Pendant ce temps, le concerné d'autant d'interrogations était arrivé depuis un moment chez lui. Il était toujours aussi furieux, à tel point qu'il ne regrettait aucunement les mots durs qu'il avait balancés à la figure de Sakura. Il était vraiment fatigué de son entêtement et blessé qu'elle le rabaisse à un profiteur sexuel sans scrupule. Sans croiser aucun des autres occupants, il s'était précipité au sous-sol de sa maison afin de se défouler. En effet, connaissant son tempérament et son besoin de dépenser son trop plein d'énergie, Iruka y avait aménagé, durant la première année de leur emménagement, une salle de sport et de musculation. Pendant au moins deux heures, Naruto se mit à courir sur le tapis, à taper contre un sac de sable et à utiliser les haltères. Éreinté et enfin calmé, il se rendit à sa salle de bain et se détendit définitivement sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il le fit tellement bien que son esprit se mit à voyager vers la vision d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés et aux yeux immaculés si envoûtants.

Petit à petit, il l'imagina rentrer dans la cabine de douche, arrivant dans son dos, l'empêchant de la voir dans sa plus belle nudité. D'un geste délicat, elle aurait mis un peu de savon dans sa main et tout en restant derrière lui, aurait commencé à le laver. Le blond ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par son songe d'une Hinata lui caressant le dos, puis appuyant sa poitrine contre celui-ci passer ses fins doigts sur son torse afin de le savonner tendrement. Il sentit son vit se dresser quand il fantasma de voir sa main blanche s'en saisir pour commencer à le masser. Le souffle de plus en plus court, il se masturba en pensant que c'était elle qui lui faisait autant de bien. Jouissant en prononçant son prénom, Naruto prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et ouvrant les yeux, revint à la réalité. Comme il avait hâte de voir ses fantasmes se réaliser. Il était conscient que cela ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, vu la timidité de sa dulcinée, mais un jour viendra où il connaîtra la félicité avec elle. Il se refusait de désespérer.

Soufflant, l'Uzumaki sortit de la cabine de douche, le corps totalement détendu et l'esprit enfin au repos. Alors qu'il était entrain d'enfiler un pantalon, il entendit son téléphone sonné. Ce dernier était posé sur son lit. A ce son, il paniqua. C'était Hinata qui l'appelait. Il le savait grâce à la sonnerie qu'il avait sélectionnée pour signaler ses appels à son intention. Voulant se dépêcher de répondre, il s'emmêla les jambes dans son vêtement et tomba entre la salle de bain et sa chambre. L'envoyant balader à l'autre bout de la pièce, il se précipita en avant. Malheureusement, il arriva après la dernière sonnerie. Maugréant contre son pantalon d'avoir loupé l'appel de sa belle, il entreprit d'écouter le message qu'elle lui avait laissé.

"-Euh... Bonjour Naruto. C'est Hinata... Tu dois être occupé... Excuse-moi de te déranger... C'était pour te remercier au sujet des rouleaux à la cannelle... Nous nous sommes régalées...

\- Ouais, merci Naruto, entendit ce dernier, reconnaissant les voix conjointes de leurs amies.

\- Les filles, chut ! Euh, Excuse-les. Les filles sont venues me voir aujourd'hui et... je leur en ai proposés... J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas... Naruto, merci encore pour la journée d'hier... C'était très agréable... Sinon..., euh, pour ta question,..., je..."

Puis, plus rien, le message s'était arrêté là. Regardant perplexe son écran, il se demandait si c'était dû au téléphone ou était-ce elle qui avait coupé court à son message. Décidant de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ça, il appuya sur la touche rappel. Alors qu'il entendait la tonalité, il s'allongea sur son lit, toujours en caleçon et torse nu. Dans une autre demeure, des jeunes femmes discutaient entre elles alors qu'une parmi elles se désolait de ne pas avoir fini de déposer son message. En effet, Hinata avait vraiment tenu à remercier Naruto de son cadeau. Néanmoins, nerveuse, elle avait un peu prié pour ne pas tomber sur lui, ne sachant pas comment le lui dire sans cafouiller. Elle avait été soulagée de s'être trouvée à parler à sa messagerie. Malheureusement, même là, elle avait été hésitante. Elle s'avoua être toujours autant chamboulée par sa déclaration et sa demande. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment lui annoncer qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour départager son coeur et sa raison.

Soudain, son mobile se mit à sonner. Regardant l'écran, Hinata vit le nom de Naruto s'afficher. Le prenant, tremblante, elle se leva et fit les cent pas devant les yeux de ses amies qui avaient arrêtées de parler à la sonnerie. Tenten se mit à côté de sa petite amie et demanda qui s'était.

"- C'est Naruto, lui répondit-t-elle. Je fais quoi ? Je réponds ou pas ?

\- Mais bien sûr que tu réponds, l'encouragea la petite amie de Neji. Tu ne peux pas faire l'absente alors que tu viens de l'appeler i peine cinq minutes. Allez courage."

Faisant un tour de la pièce, la Hyuga vit dans les yeux de leurs compagnes le même encouragement. De l'autre côté du fil, le blond stressait. La quatrième tonalité venait de sonner, plus qu'une avant qu'il ne tombe sur le répondeur. Et si elle n'avait pas envi de lui parler malgré son précédent appel ? Et si c'était de sa propre initiative qu'elle ait coupée son message ? Avant que son dernier espoir ne parte dans le néant, une petite voix se fit entendre à son oreille. Il expira un bon coup, réalisant qu'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis quelques instants.

"- Oui, allo ?

\- Coucou, Hinata. C'est Naruto. Tu as essayé de m'appeler. J'étais sous la douche quand tu as tenté de me joindre. Je suis arrivé trop tard pour décrocher quand j'ai entendu mon téléphone sonné. J'ai écouté ton message mais il s'est coupé avant que tu puisses finir. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, non ?"

De son côté, la Hyuga rougit comme une pivoine l'imaginant sous le jet d'eau dans son plus simple appareil. De plus, s'il venait de sortir de la douche, cela voulait peut-être signifier qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était probable qu'il n'ait qu'une serviette sur lui ou juste un caleçon. Cette image, qui était en réalité la vérité sans qu'elle ne le sache, envahit tout son être qu'elle en oublia de répondre. Naruto, ne recevant pas de réponse, commença à s'inquiéter.

"- Hinata, tu es toujours là ? Ca va ?... Hinata ?!"

La jeune femme revint sur terre quand Tenten la secoua un peu. Entendant son prénom, elle reprit la parole en bafouant quelque peu et toujours rougissante.

"- Oui,... ça va... Excuse-moi. J'étais dans la lune.

-...

\- Je... je préfère garder ça pour moi, continua à rougir la Hyuga. Pour mon message ?! Et bien, j'ai mis un peu trop de temps pour l'enregistrer. Je crois que le téléphone a cru que j'en avais fini et a donc coupé.

-...

\- Oui, la journée d'hier était parfaite, malgré,..., enfin,... tu sais...

\- ...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir leur arrivée... Merci aussi pour les rouleaux à la cannelle. Ils étaient vraiment délicieux. Cela ne te dérange pas que je les ai partagés ?

-...

\- D'accord, merci. D'ailleurs, il m'en reste. Tu en as acheté beaucoup. Ce n'était pas nécessaire."

Pendant cette discussion, les autres jeunes femmes se regardaient, perplexe. Au fil du temps, elles réalisèrent que leur amie essayait d'éviter à tout prix de parler de LA question en concentrant son discours sur le présent de Naruto. Ce dernier aussi avait cette impression, comme si Hinata faisait tout pour y échapper. Elle semblait si nerveuse au bout du fil. Avait-il brûlé des étapes ? Avait-il été trop vite ? Ne savait-elle pas quoi lui répondre ? Ou pire, elle ne savait pas comment lui dire non sans le blesser. Cette dernière hypothèse lui serra le coeur pendant un court instant. Il se ressaisit quand il se souvint de son visage respirant le bonheur après sa confession. Voulant arrêter de la torturer ainsi, même si c'était involontaire de sa part, il décida de la soulager.

"- Hinata, je sens que tu n'oses pas aborder le sujet qui me préoccupe le plus. Tu sais, ne te sens pas obliger de me donner une réponse tout de suite. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut. Puis, au téléphone, ce n'est pas des plus pratiques.

-...

\- Je ne te permets pas de te moquer de moi. Cela m'arrive de faire preuve de patience quand ça vaut le coup... Et tu mérites humblement que je fasse cet effort,..., pour toi... Hinata, j'étais sérieux hier soir, je t'aime et je veux t'avoir à mes côtés en tant que petite-amie."

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Hinata avait repris une couleur rouge et resta sans voix à cette nouvelle déclaration. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle était totalement paralysée par le ton chaud qu'il avait utilisé, témoignant de son désir véritable. La voyant ainsi, Tenten prit le téléphone et termina la conversation avec le blond.

"- Naruto, c'est Tenten. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Hinata mais nous venons de la perdre.

-...

\- T'inquiète, je lui transmettrais ton au-revoir. On se revoit au bal du nouvel-an. Salut Naruto."

Raccrochant, la meilleure amie de la Hyuga se tourna vers celle-ci et la vit se rasseoir sur une chaise, toujours dans son monde intérieur. Tenten reconnut que l'Uzumaki avait fait fort. Prenant les mains d'Hinata, elle la fixa dans les yeux qui étaient partis dans le lointain. L'appelant doucement, elle parvint à la faire revenir de son errance. Un peu gênée par son attitude, l'aînée de Hiashi s'excusa auprès de ses amies qui pour la taquiner se mirent à rire. Tenten lui transmis les adieux de Naruto. Toujours rougissante, la bleutée désira quand même lui rendre l'ascenseur. Prenant son téléphone, elle lui envoya un SMS. Ceci fait, elle dût faire un compte-rendu aux autres de ce qui l'avait mise dans tous ses états. Entendant la réédition des sentiments et du désir du blond, toutes se convainquent qu'il avait l'air vraiment sérieux. Cependant, Temari lui rappela de se montrer prudente et qu'il pouvait bien attendre quelques mois.

Ce fut là-dessus et réalisant l'heure que les compagnes d'Hinata décidèrent de laisser les deux Hyuga pour rentrer chez elles. Après les avoir raccompagnés sur le seuil de leur demeure et leur départ, Hanabi regarda sa soeur. Celle-ci avait l'air autant heureuse de sa journée et du renouvellement de l'aveu de Naruto qu'anxieuse par rapport aux conseils de la petite-amie de Shikamaru. La cadette comprenait en partie cette dernière mais son aînée avait déjà tellement souffert qu'elle méritait de n'écouter que son coeur. Alors qu'elle la suivit vers la cuisine pour la préparation du dîner, elle prit la parole.

"- Hinata, tu as vraiment de merveilleuses amies qui veulent, tout comme moi, te voir heureuse. Si ton bonheur est auprès de Naruto, tout comme le mien est auprès de Konohamaru, tu ne devrais pas te restreindre à atteindre et à le faire languir. Je comprends le souci de Temari de te pousser à ne pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup sans être vraiment sûre de ses sentiments. Cependant, tu as le droit de te laisser aller à l'amour quand il sonne à ta porte, surtout si tu l'aimes en retour. Naruto aura toute la vie pour se faire pardonner ses années d'ignorance et prouver la profondeur de son inclination.

\- Je te remercie Hanabi. Tu es gentille, affirma sa soeur, les regards attendris, avant de la taquiner un peu. Tu sais que tu me fais penser à notre père avec son air sérieux, entrain de nous faire la morale. Tu es certaine de n'avoir que dix-sept ans."

Un peu offusquée d'être comparée à un adulte de plus de trente ans son ainé, la cadette fit une moue qui fit rire Hinata. Ce fut ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant les fourneaux et aidèrent la cuisinière à préparer le repas. Au même moment, chez l'Uzumaki, ce dernier rêvassait sur son lit, toujours habillé très chichement qu'il en frissonna un peu. Il se décida donc à s'habiller pour ne pas tomber malade. Bien qu'il soit d'une constitution solide, il serait dommage de l'être alors qu'il allait avoir la chance de revoir sa belle le lendemain soir. L'embrasser avec un rhume ne serait pas du plus grand effet, car oui, il comptait lui déposer un nouveau baiser le plus rapidement possible. Il était déjà en manque. Certes, il avait pratiquement promis de se montrer patient, mais ce sera difficile. Enfin, Hinata était libre de son choix et si elle voulait prendre son temps, elle en avait tout à fait le droit. Il pria juste pour que son attente ne soit pas trop longue tout de même. En tout cas, cela lui avait fait plaisir d'entendre sa voix au téléphone qu'il en oublia Sakura pendant un certain temps.

Celle de sa dulcinée avait été si douce à son oreille qu'il avait de nouveau fantasmé ses gémissements et avait commencé à se caresser une nouvelle fois. Cependant, il s'était stoppé en réalisant son geste. Qu'il le fasse dans l'intimité de la nuit ou de la douche était une chose, le faire alors qu'elle était au bout du fil en était une autre. S'il avait continué son entreprise, il lui aurait certainement manqué de respect et il se le refusait catégoriquement. Sur cette pensée, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger où l'attendait ses amis et Iruka. Ces derniers profitèrent du repas pour demander plus de détails au sujet de la veille et sur ses activités du jour. En effet, aucun d'eux n'avait eu la chance de le croiser depuis son départ de la maison en fin de matinée. Le blond satisfit leur curiosité mais garda pour lui son échange avec Sakura. Sasuke eut un micro sourire à l'annonce de la confession de son frère de coeur et l'imaginait bien faire les cent pas dans sa chambre tel un lion en cage dans l'attente interminable de la réponse d'Hinata. Il lui conseilla donc de ne pas trop s'emballer, tout comme Temari avait fait de même pour la Hyuga.

Bien qu'il comprenait les intentions de son meilleur ami, Naruto avait un peu marre d'entendre tout le monde leur dire, à Hinata et à lui, ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants tout de même. De plus, il était certain que c'était la femme de sa vie, alors pourquoi se freiner. La seule qui en avait le droit était celle qui lui avait capturé le coeur. Ne voulant pas se disputer avec Sasuke, il proposa à tout le monde de faire une partie de jeu vidéo, des petits duels entre eux. Recevant la participation de tous, des parties s'engagèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Pendant ce temps, après avoir regardé un film avec sa soeur, Neji ayant rejoint Tenten, Hinata s'était dirigée vers sa chambre. Se faisant, elle passa devant le bureau de son père dont la porte laissait passer un petit liserai de lumière, prouvant qu'il y était présent. Ressentant le besoin d'être un instant auprès de lui, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce doucement, presque sur la pointe des pieds.

La jeune femme trouva Hiashi assis derrière son meuble de travail, une photo entre ses mains. Il semblait perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il ne fit pas attention à l'intrusion de sa fille. Celle-ci s'approcha en silence et se plaçant derrière lui, posa les yeux sur l'image qui fascinait autant son père, au point de l'extraire de la réalité. Hinata eut alors une lueur de tendresse et de nostalgie au fond de ses pupilles. Devant elle se dressait une photographie de sa mère en tenue traditionnelle. Elle était tellement belle. Attendrie, l'aînée des Hyuga posa tendrement une main sur l'épaule de son paternel et l'appela doucement.

"- Père ?!"

S'entendant appeler, ce dernier quitta des yeux la photo de son défunte épouse pour tomber sur le visage de sa fille. Il lui fit un de ses rares sourires avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

"- Ta mère avait le même âge que toi sur ce cliché. Nous venions de nous fiancer... Elle me manque chaque jour.

\- Oh papa, fit-elle en s'agenouillant à son côté, une main sur son genou pour essayer de le réconforter. Elle me manque aussi, mais je suis sûre qu'elle nous regarde et veille sur nous."

Après ses paroles, un père et sa fille restèrent un instant en silence, regardant toujours la photographie. Posant un instant son regard sur le visage de Hiashi, Hinata vit qu'il avait les yeux brillant comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Elle savait qu'à cause de la fierté des Hyuga, il se le refusait. Elle réalisa qu'à l'abri de son bureau, il s'allait à la nostalgie. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il lui en avait interdit l'accès étant petite fille, après la mort de sa mère. C'était son refuge pendant toutes ces années.

"- Vous continuez donc à l'aimer. N'avez-vous jamais songé à vous remarier ?

\- Jamais. Ta mère fut la seule femme dans mon coeur, et même après nous avoir quittés. Elle le restera à jamais. Je crois que je l'aurai rejointe si je n'avais pas eu un devoir à accomplir auprès de notre famille... mais surtout, je vous avais, Hanabi et toi. Je me devais de prendre soin de ce qu'elle m'avait confié, ses biens les plus précieux.

\- Papa, fit émue Hinata, les larmes aux yeux, consciente de sa souffrance qu'il avait cachée sous un masque d'une froide rigueur et d'insensibilité. Pardonnez-moi de vous comprendre que maintenant. Pendant des années après le décès de maman, j'ai cru que... vous ne m'aimiez pas... Je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon. C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai été trop dur avec toi, j'en suis conscient. Ton visage, qui est une copie conforme au sien, me rappelait chaque jour sa perte. Je cachais ma peine et mes faiblesses en étant trop strict avec toi, pour t'endurcir. Cependant, mes actions n'ont fait que t'enfermer sur toi-même, nourrissant ta timidité. Tu étais un bourgeon et j'étais la nuit qui t'a empêché d'éclore... Je suis satisfait que tu ais trouvée ton soleil.

A l'insinuation de son père, Hinata rougit et se tapota les doigts entre eux, embarrassée. Elle était aussi gênée par les excuses de son père qui n'avait pas l'habitude de gratifier le monde de ce genre de parole.

\- Je... je vous ais déjà pardonné et cela depuis longtemps."

Hiashi la voyant ainsi, eut un autre sourire, un peu plus franc. Oui, elle était en tout point comme sa mère, attentionnée, douce et timide mais forte, bien plus que lui en réalité. Naruto avait réussi à épanouir sa fille avec son sourire et son exemple de détermination ainsi que ses actions. Il reconnut que l'Uzumaki avait le don pour tirer les gens vers le haut et les pousser à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Il fera un très bon chef des Armées pour le pays et pourquoi pas, un brillant conseiller auprès des gouvernants. Hiashi espérait qu'aucun engrenage ne se rompt pour tout anéantir, car un rien pouvait faire basculer les gens de la lumière à l'obscurité. Un être de lumière, comme Naruto, pouvait se transformer en monstre de l'obscurantisme le plus absolu à cause d'un terrible traumatisme. Le bien et le mal se côtoyaient étroitement dans l'être humain et un rien pouvait l'entraîner d'un côté ou de l'autre de la balance du libre-arbitre. Pensant au blond et se rappelant la sortie de la veille, il reprit la parole.

"- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas racontée ton rendez-vous. Comment s'est comporté Naruto ? T'a-t-il bien traité au moins ?"

Surprise autant qu'heureuse pas le soudain intérêt de son paternel, Hinata resta quelques secondes sans voix avant de comprendre qu'elle devrait maintenant s'habituer à un nouveau Hiashi, ou du moins à un père montrant un peu plus son ressenti vis-à-vis d'elle, en tout cas en privé. Touchée, elle lui relata sa journée et la déclaration de son amour de toujours. Leur échange dura un peu plus d'une heure. Conscient de l'heure et d'une longue journée le lendemain, le chef de famille mit fin à leur conversation en invitant sa fille à aller se coucher. Reconnaissant la justesse de cette invitation, Hinata se releva doucement et se dirigea donc vers la porte du bureau. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de l'ouvrir, elle entendit son prénom.

"- Hinata."

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle en se retournant et ouvrant les yeux en grand, le souffle coupé.

Son père était à quelques centimètres d'elle et avait pris son visage entre ses mains. Se penchant sur elle, il lui embrassa le front d'un baiser tendre avant de s'adresser à nouveau à elle.

"- J'espère que Naruto prendra soin de toi. Je sens au fond de moi que bientôt, je devrais lui passer le relais.

\- Papa, rougit son aînée qui comprit que pour lui, son choix était déjà fait.

\- Tu ressembles un peu plus à ta mère chaque jour qui passe. Je suis fière de toi, ma fille. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime. Maintenant, va et repose-toi. Demain a lieu le bal du nouvel an donné cette année par les Uchiwa. Il nous faudra remplir notre devoir de Huyga.

\- Bonne nuit, papa," l'embrassa-t-elle à son tour sur la joue.

Hiashi regarda sa fille sortir de son bureau, un air attendri sur le visage. A cette heure tardive et caché par l'intimité de son refuge, il pouvait se le permettre, car à partir de demain, il devra remettre son masque de froideur et de chef d'une grande entreprise. Par moment, il regrettait son tempérament strict et peu pourvu d'amour paternel. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu grandir Hinata. Il la voyait encore petite fille, cachée derrière sa jambe quand elle rencontrait des personnes qui lui étaient inconnues. A cette époque, son épouse était encore en vie et ils étaient tous heureux. Sa mort avait creusé un vide. La froideur, ainsi que la prospérité de la famille, avaient été alors son guide, négligeant sans le savoir le besoin d'affection de ses deux filles. Hanabi avait hérité de son caractère enclin à une confiance en soi sans faille et s'en était servi pour y faire face. Ce fut plus difficile pour sa grande soeur, mais grâce à ses amies et à Naruto, elle avait finalement trouvé sa force intérieure. Oui, Hiashi était heureux d'avoir de tels enfants et un neveu remarquable dont son frère défunt pouvait être fier.

Pendant ce temps, émue au plus au point, Hinata partit en direction de sa chambre, une larme de joie coulant sur sa joue. Elle était heureuse de cet échange qui était plutôt rare. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait la paix avec son père et son passé en quelques heures. Elle espérait que ce genre d'expérience se renouvellerait à l'avenir. Arrivée à destination, elle se prépara pour aller se coucher. Malheureusement, le trop plein d'émotions de la journée l'empêcha de trouver le sommeil. Elle repensa à la discussion d'avec son père et puis, ses pensées allèrent vers Naruto. Elle sentit ses joues rougir en se souvenant de sa déclaration et des rouleaux à la cannelle offerts, mais surtout au jeune homme sortant de sa douche. Son coeur la poussait à se jeter à son cou pour enfin lier sa vie à la sienne. Elle attendait cela depuis tellement longtemps. Posant doucement sa main sur ses lèvres, là où celles de son amour de toujours l'avaient embrassée, son baiser lui revint à la mémoire, augmentant ses rougeurs.

Petit à petit, Hinata se demanda ce qui se serait passé si elle ne s'était pas évanouie. Elle était certaine qu'elle lui aurait donné une réponse positive et qu'ils seraient devenus un couple. Fermant les yeux, elle s'imagina Naruto l'amener jusqu'à chez elle et l'embrasser langoureusement sur le seuil avant de partir. Ses songes l'emmena à le voir rentrer furtivement dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était allongée sur son lit. S'asseyant au bord du matelas, il se serrait pencher sur elle pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres, tel le prince réveillant la belle au bois dormant de son sommeil de cent ans. Se réveillant, Hinata aurait alors approfondi le baiser. Mettant ses bras autour de son cou, elle l'aurait entraîné à s'allonger à ses côtés. Au fil du temps, Naruto aurait quitté sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou, alors qu'une de ses mains caresserait un de ses seins après avoir remonté son haut de pyjama pour le libérer du tissu. Puis, ces baisers auraient suivi un chemin jusqu'à un de ses mamelons pour qu'il s'en délecte. Au même moment, la jeune femme aurait senti les doigts de son amant frôler son ventre avant de passer sous l'élastique de son pantalon pour titiller doucement son bouton de plaisir.

Dans la réalité, Hinata, les yeux toujours fermés, avait glissé une main vers un de ses seins qu'elle tortura, alors que de l'autre, elle soulageait son envie en stimulant son clitoris. Sa respiration s'accéléra et se fit plus saccader alors qu'elle sentit une certaine humidité arrivée entre ses doigts. Le plaisir l'envahissait à chacun de ses gestes, fantasmant que c'était Naruto qui lui faisait connaître cette jouissance. Cette dernière augmentait au fil des secondes. La Hyuga accéléra ses caresses jusqu'à ce que son souffle se coupe soudainement. Se cambrant, Hinata murmura le prénom de Naruto dans un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Reprenant ensuite son souffle, elle remit correctement son habit de nuit. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau pour se laver les mains et s'essuyer l'entrejambe. En effet, elle n'aimait pas dormir avec une sensation d'humidité à cet endroit, bien que ce ne fut pas non plus les chutes du Niagara, loin de là. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas vraiment se qualifier de femme fontaine, à moins qu'elle n'avait jamais été approchée par... l'orgasme.

Bon, être une femme fontaine n'était pas une nouveauté aux dires de Kurenaï, sa gynécologue et marraine, quand Hinata avait réussi à aborder le sujet avec elle, à grand renfort de rougissements, lors de son premier rendez-vous gynécologique. S'étant masturbée pour la première fois dans les jours précédents ce dernier, et un peu effrayée par ce qu'elle avait ressenti, la petite-amie de Naruto avait désiré avoir des réponses. Elle avait ainsi appris que ce fut un phénomène étudié depuis le 17ième siècle. Elle sut encore qu'on prouva au fil du temps que ce n'était pas de l'urine comme certains pouvait le penser et qu'elle craignait d'entendre. Non, c'était un liquide translucide, inodore et incolore appelé éjaculat féminin et expulsé de la vulve entre 5 et 200 ml au moment de l'orgasme ou d'une grande jouissance sexuelle sans orgasme. Kurenaï parlait d'ailleurs plus de femmes qui éjaculent que de femme fontaine car c'était véritablement d'une éjaculation qu'il s'agissait.

Cet éjaculat était en fait issu de ce que certains chercheurs qualifiaient de prostate féminine, homologue à celle des hommes, située de chaque côté de l'urètre, mais mesurant dix fois moins. Cette prostate serait constituée de tissus érectiles et des glandes de Skene, plus ou moins volumineuses, plus ou moins dispersées selon les femmes. Cet amas serait ainsi formé de deux canaux et de petites vésicules le sécrétant. Celles-ci se videraient vers la vulve, via les deux conduits positionnés de chaque côté du méat urinaire, grâce à la contraction réflexe du périnée au moment de l'apogée de l'acte sexuel. Selon la puissance du plaisir, on pouvait assister à un véritable jet, mais en aucune façon à un geyser comme certains hentaï et films pornographiques le montraient. Hinata se rappelait bien comment Kurenaï avait bien insisté sur le fait que ce n'était pas de l'urine mais bien un éjaculat dont la composition était très proche de celui de l'homme, sans spermatozoïde bien sûr.

Curieuse, la Hyuga avait encore demandé si elle avait vraiment cette prostate, si elle l'avait vu durant son examen. Sa marraine avait alors haussé les épaules en lui répondant qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment la voir comme ça, mais que c'était fort probable, puisque 90 % des femmes en possédaient une et de taille différente entre elles. D'ailleurs, en voyant un peu de pâleur chez sa filleule, la gynécologue avait tenté de la rassurer en l'informant que cette éjaculation n'était pas systématique. Certaines la vivraient à chaque fois, d'autres une fois sur deux, d'autres parfois et encore d'autres jamais. Hinata était ressortie, certes, bien informée, mais un peu inquiète. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais savoir qu'elle pouvait éjaculer lors d'un rapport sexuel l'avait rendu très mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui et priait pour ne pas être une femme fontaine. Cela venait peut-être de son éducation. Enfin, revenant au présent, elle se recoucha, un peu rougissante de ce qu'elle venait de faire et de ses souvenirs. Le sommeil l'accueillit en peu de temps dans son monde, une image de Naruto la serrant dans ses bras l'y guidant.

Ainsi se termina une autre journée. Deux coeurs unis par un même amour, deux âmes soeurs s'endormirent sur leur espérance et la promesse de jours remplis d'allégresse. Naruto rêvait de se balader main dans la main avec Hinata, entouré par tous ses amis, même Sakura était tout sourire, et par ceux qui constituait sa famille d'adoption. Il la voyait souriante, épanouie à son bras le rendant l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Quand à elle, sa dulcinée avait les mêmes songes, ne se posant plus de questions, oubliant la prudence et ses soucis. Il était souvent dit que les rêves s'oubliaient au réveil. Ce fut le cas encore une fois le lendemain, lors de celui d'Hinata. Si elle s'en était souvenue, celle-ci aurait réalisé que son coeur avait déjà choisi et qu'il était pressé de suivre son chemin.

Ainsi Hinata s'apprêta à faire face à une nouvelle journée qui devait se finir avec le bal de fin d'année, offert par les Uchiwa. Consciente qu'elle allait devoir porter sur ses épaules le poids de son statut d'héritière, elle consacra les prochaines heures à se préparer, ainsi qu'Hanabi qui assistait à son tout premier bal. Cette dernière était toute excitée de voir le faste d'une telle soirée. Elle avait surtout hâte de danser avec Konohamaru. De plus, c'était une autre occasion d'officialiser son couple avec le Sarutobi, surtout aux yeux de certains prétendants qui commençaient déjà à s'intéresser à elle. Ceux-ci pensaient avoir plus de chance avec la cadette, la croyant plus naïve que son aînée. Malheureusement pour eux, ils découvraient très vite son tempérament des plus mordants et déchantaient en abandonnant toutes tentatives.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas d'Hinata dont son statut de première née les incitait à insister. De plus, son doux caractère à rester polie les encourageait jusqu'à ce qu'intervienne Neji et la sauve des plus entreprenants. Cependant, ce passage à la nouvelle année allait être celui du changement. La jeune femme avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire et de les éloigner d'elle ou du moins, de leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout intéressée par leur proposition. La déclaration de Naruto l'avait remplie d'un nouveau courage, d'une nouvelle force pour les repousser. Pour le moment, alors qu'elle la peignait, Hinata ne voulut pas briser les illusions de sa soeur. En effet, celle-ci imaginait le bal à la Cendrillon. Elle en parlait avec enthousiasme et des étoiles dans les yeux. Hanabi ne se rendait pas encore compte que certains invités en profitaient pour bien se faire voir et discutait surtout politique et entreprise.

Heureusement que leur groupe d'amis était présent, se dit l'aînée des Hyuga. Cela rendrait la soirée plus agréable à vivre, moins pénible. Puis, ce fut le tour d'Hanabi de s'occuper de la chevelure de sa soeur. Alors qu'elle se détendait sous les mains expertes de sa cadette, les pensées d'Hinata allèrent vers un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille et aux yeux d'un bleu si profond. Elle avait autant hâte de le voir qu'une appréhension. Comment devait-elle se comporter ? Allait-elle réussir à résister ? Non en réalité, la véritable question était : avait-elle vraiment envi de résister ? Son rêve était sur le point de se réaliser et certaines de ses amies lui conseillaient de languir encore. Certes, elle comprenait que c'était sans doute pour son bien, mais c'était tellement agréable d'être dans ses bras, enfin.

La Hyuga se souvint bien sûr de ce qu'elle avait déclaré à Juugo et Iruka, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'offrir ainsi sur un plateau. Cependant, elle n'avait pas réalisé combien c'était difficile de ne pas se jeter tout de suite au cou de Naruto. Si elle l'avait su, elle aurait certainement tourné sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant d'affirmer une telle chose. Certes, il ne l'avait pas vraiment dragué, mais était-ce si important ? Il s'était toujours montré attentionner avec elle et encore plus depuis sa remise en question. Elle oserait même dire séducteur. De plus, elle l'aimait tellement. Hinata était coupée en deux et espérait recevoir une révélation quand elle poserait les yeux sur Naruto. Une chose était sûr. Se confronter à nouveau à lui allait mettre son coeur à rude épreuve. Cette prémonition s'avéra des plus judicieuses.

Le soir venu, le soleil était couché depuis quelques heures. Une grande berline noire arpentait les rues de Konoha jusqu'à un hôtel particulier. Le chauffeur s'arrêta devant des portes imposantes alors que le courtier s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière du véhicule. Y descendit Hiashi qui tendit sa main vers l'intérieur pour aider Hinata et ensuite Hanabi à en sortir. Se plaçant au centre de leur trio, le chef de famille proposa un bras à chacune de ses filles. Ce fut ainsi que les trois rentrèrent dans le lieu de la réception, suivi de près par Neji accompagné de Tenten. Ils furent guidés par un membre de la famille Uchiwa. L'aînée des Hyuga sentait son stress augmenté et son coeur tambouriné dans sa poitrine à chaque pas. Naruto était-il déjà arrivé ou sera-t-il en retard comme à son accoutumée ? Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était la meilleure option pour elle. Apercevant devant elle une porte close, elle ralentit sans en prendre conscience ses pas.

Se doutant des raisons d'une telle action, Hiashi suivit son mouvement, comprenant que sa première née ait besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Cependant, leur marche les approchait inexorablement des salles réservées par les Uchiwa. Arrivés à bon port, le trio attendit qu'on les annonce, ce qui permit à Hinata de souffler un bon coup. De l'autre côté, un des invités connaissait le même stress, la même excitation, mais pas pour les même raisons. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de fixer la porte d'entrée dans l'attente d'une certaine personne. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il était arrivé. Il faut dire qu'il avait passé une partie de la journée à aider l'oncle de Sasuke et ce dernier à préparer les derniers détails. A chaque fois qu'on annonçait de nouveaux arrivants, il se faisait un torticolis pour en connaître l'identité. Pour le moment, ce n'était que déception.

Bien sûr, il avait été ravi de revoir les Nara, les Yamanaka, les Akimichi, les Inuzuka et les No Sabaku ainsi que tous ses amis, en particulier son petit protégé Konohamaru, mais ce n'était pas eux qu'il voulait voir en priorité. Ces derniers l'avaient vite compris et ne lui en voulurent pas de son accueil des plus distants. En tout cas, cela avait le mérite de faire sourire Sasuke et Juugo ainsi qu'Iruka et Jiraya. Tsunade le regardait d'un air attendri, se doutant aussi des raisons de l'impatience de son filleul. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait accepté d'être la cavalière de Jiraya, en tout bien, tout honneur. Il faut dire que depuis Noël, elle le trouvait changer en quelque sorte. Il posait pratiquement plus ses yeux lubriques sur les autres femmes qui les entouraient, semblant se concentrer que sur elle. Le veuve de Dan, bien qu'appréciant ce changement, restait sur ses gardes, ne désirant pas mettre la charrue avant les boeufs. Elle voulait cependant laisser le bénéfice du doute à son ami de toujours et voir ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

Alors que Naruto parlait à Gaara qui tenait à son bras Matsuri, on annonça l'arrivée de la famille Hyuga. A ce nom, l'Uzumaki se tendit, le coeur bondissant d'un coup. Il délaissa son interlocuteur sans un mot d'excuses et se tourna vers la porte. Le No sabaku n'en fit pas grand cas et sembla des plus intéressés par les réactions de son ami, sa petite-amie cachant un petit rire sous sa main, toute excitée des prochains événements. En effet, aucune des jeunes femmes du groupe était au courant des projets d'Hinata et ce qu'elle envisageait de faire. Toute était impatiente de voir la confrontation entre Naruto et sa belle après la déclaration de celui-ci. L'Uzumaki s'avança un peu pour mieux apercevoir l'entrée de celle qu'il espérait voir. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il fut subjugué par ce qu'il voyait.

Hinata était d'une beauté elfique dans sa longue robe de bal bleu nuit. Cette dernière suivait ses courbes sans être trop ajustée. Elle la couvrait des pieds jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine d'où deux bretelles partaient vers les épaules formant un col américain se fermant derrière son cou. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait juste ondulé et laissé en liberté frôlaient son dos nu. Son visage rayonnait d'un léger maquillage. Son fin cou était surmonté d'un collier de perles blanches. Naruto n'avait qu'une envie, l'arracher du bras de son père et de l'embrasser devant tout le monde pour montrer à tous qu'elle était à lui. En effet, il avait surpris certains regards d'envieux posés sur sa douce. Il se retenait tant bien que mal. Heureusement que face à Hiashi, beaucoup d'entre eux n'osaient pas faire leur avance.

L'Uzumaki dut patienter avant de pouvoir aller la saluer. En effet, comme le voulaient les convenances et la politesse, les Hyuga présentèrent leur hommage auprès d'Obito, de son fils Shishui et de Sasuke, les hôtes principaux de cette soirée. Ils les remercièrent de leur invitation avant de procéder à un tour de salle pour faire leur salutation à leurs alliés et à leurs concurrents. Se faisant, ils commencèrent par les Sarutobi. Konohamaru proposa alors son bras à Hanabi qui le prit. Le couple accompagna Hiashi et Hinata dans leur tournée avec la participation d'Hiruzen et de son épouse, ainsi que des parents de son petit-fils. Tous continuèrent ensemble leur tournée de politesse. En procédant de la sorte, les deux familles désiraient montrer le lien qui les unissait au travers de leurs enfants. Ainsi, beaucoup de concurrents abandonnèrent leur projet de s'accaparer Hanabi.

Afin de cacher leur désappointement, tous leurs interlocuteurs présentèrent leur félicitation au couple et aux parents. Ils agissaient comme si les deux jeunes gens étaient déjà fiancés, alors que le but premier de ces derniers était qu'ils laissent Hanabi tranquille. Cela marcha, au point que toutes les attentions se concentrèrent sur Hinata. Celle-ci dut alors subir des baises-mains insistants et des regards qui témoignaient de leur convoitise. A chaque fois, Naruto serrait ses poings se retenant d'aller remettre ces hommes à leur place. Il savait bien que c'était une obligation pour elle de subir tous ces ronds de cuir. Ce qui le détendit finalement fut la réaction de sa dulcinée qui souriait, mais d'un sourire rempli uniquement de politesse. Parfois, elle cachait assez mal son dégoût ou son envie de se retirer quand les hommes restaient un peu trop longtemps sur sa main.

En tout cas, tout le long de son périple, l'Uzumaki était hypnotisé par la vision d'Hinata. Il avait l'impression qu'elle survolait le sol. Elle se déplaçait avec une telle grâce que c'était impossible pour lui de détourner son regard d'elle. Il était tellement obnubilé par son image qu'il ne rendit même pas compte de l'arrivée de Sakura, accompagnée de ses parents. Ces derniers étaient tout fiers d'avoir été invités. Bien qu'avocat pour les Hyuga, monsieur Haruno ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir une invitation. Cette dernière lui fut accordée grâce à l'amitié qui liait sa fille aux héritiers de différentes familles, notamment Naruto et Sasuke. Le sachant pertinemment, les parents de la rose allèrent chaudement remercier les Uchiwa d'avoir accepté leur présence au milieu de leur bal. Puis, ils rejoignirent les autres invités alors que Sakura partit en direction de son groupe d'amis où elle pouvait voir Naruto ne pas faire attention à elle mais à Hinata. Bien que peinée et rageuse, elle préféra ne pas le sortir de sa bulle au vu de leur dernier échange. Elle partit retrouver Ino et Saï qui parlaient avec les autres couples. Pendant ce temps, la Hyuga en eut bientôt finie. Elle en souffla discrètement, soulagée, mais surtout fière d'elle.

En effet, contrairement aux autres années, elle n'eut aucune hésitation, aucun tremblement dans sa voix quand elle dut refouler poliment les plus entreprenants. Elle savait pertinemment que cela ne suffira pas, mais pour le moment, elle disposait d'un répit. Elle espérait que de se retrouver au milieu de ses amis, mais surtout auprès des héritiers des plus grandes familles, la mette un peu en sécurité de ces requins. Beaucoup de ces derniers ne risqueraient pas leur position en devenant les ennemis de ces derniers. Hiashi laissa donc Hanabi au bon soin de Konohamaru et les vit rejoindre les jeunes de leur âge qui assistaient à leur premier bal. Hinata fut confié à Neji qui se retrouva entre Tenten et sa cousine. Cette dernière avait senti le regard de Naruto sur elle durant tout son périple et rougit à chacun de ses pas. Elle n'osa pas encore lever les yeux sur lui pendant son approche au bras de son cousin. Quand elle en eut le courage, elle redressa le visage. Malheureusement, elle tomba sur le vide. Elle prit alors conscience qu'elle nourrissait un secret espoir de plonger dans le bleu azur qu'elle aimait tant.

La Hyuga en fut un peu déçue et s'interrogea sur les raisons de cette disparition soudaine. Elle fit un tour d'horizon en arrivant au milieu de ses amis qui saluèrent le trio qu'elle formait avec Neji et Tenten. Elle vit l'homme de ses rêves sur un balcon accompagné d'une jeune femme. Plissant les yeux, cette dernière lui donnait l'impression de ne pas lui être inconnue. Curieuse et intriguée, Hinata s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre et fut très surprise par l'identité de l'interlocutrice de Naruto. Elle la connaissait et ne l'avait plus vu depuis le lycée. En effet, alors que son aimée terminait ses salutations, la vision de ce dernier avait été voilée par une silhouette lui cachant la vue de celle qu'il l'aimait. Fronçant les sourcils, l'Uzumaki allait "gentiment" lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son interruption quand les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge. Il fut plus qu'étonné par la présence de cette personne qu'il ne pensait jamais recroiser dans sa vie.

"- Bonsoir, Naruto. Cela fait longtemps.

\- Shion, c'est bien toi ?

\- Et oui ! J'ai si changé que cela que tu ne me reconnais plus ?

-Et bien, un peu, je l'avoue, reconnut le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Ça va, je trace mon petit bout de chemin... Dis, j'aimerai te parler en privé, c'est possible ?

\- Bien sûr," accepta le jeune homme, un peu prudent tout de même.

En effet, il se souvint que son ancienne camarade de lycée avait eu le béguin pour lui selon les informations données par ses amis. Bien que fiancée, Naruto espérait qu'elle ne vienne pas lui confesser des sentiments qui seraient revenus à la charge à sa vue. C'était peut-être tiré par les cheveux et présomptueux de sa part, mais cela pouvait arriver, enfin selon certains romans de son parrain qu'il fut obligé de lire à force d'harcèlement. Il espérait vraiment ne pas être le protagoniste d'un nouveau triangle amoureux. Il avait déjà du mal à gérer Sakura, alors une autre personne en plus, ce sera un peu trop pour lui. En tout cas, si ses craintes se montraient juste, il ne tournera pas autour du pot avec elle. Il avait au moins appris cela de tout son périple. L'Uzumaki guida Shion vers un balcon sous les yeux interrogateurs de tout le reste du groupe, mais surtout, noirs de Sakura. Arrivés dehors, les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux pendant un moment alors qu'Hinata était sur le chemin pour le rejoindre au bras de Neji.

"- Shion, je voudrais te demander pardon, prit la parole Naruto, coupant ainsi le silence entre eux.

\- Pourquoi, s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- J'ai appris pour ce que t'avait fait endurer Sakura au temps du lycée et de ta tentative de suicide à cause de son harcèlement. Bien que je n'étais pas au courant, nous aurions dû voir que quelque chose clochait quand tu as changé de comportement."

A ces excuses, Shion fit les yeux ronds avant de se mettre à rire discrètement. Cette réaction estomaqua son interlocuteur. C'était un sujet sérieux et elle s'en moquait.

"- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, du moins ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, se reprit la jeune femme. Ce fut une période pénible, cauchemardesque même, je l'avoue. Cependant, j'en suis sortie grandie quand j'ai réussi à aller de l'avant, même si parfois, mon passé me hante encore de temps en temps. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis en bien. Enfin je l'espère."

Un autre silence poursuivit son discours. Naruto brûlait de curiosité à ce que son interlocutrice lui racontait, mais conscient que c'était trop personnel comme question, il se contint. Alors qu'Hinata cherchait un signe de vie du blond, Shion la regarda un instant à travers la vitre.

"- Hinata a l'air d'être devenue une grande dame. Elle est très belle, pas aussi belle que moi c'est sûr, mais c'est une belle personne.

\- Euh oui, fut surpris l'Uzumaki qui avait aussi tourné son visage vers son aimée, passant d'un air interrogateur à un air attendri à sa vue avant de se reconcentrer sur Shion. J'avais presque oublié ce côté de ta personnalité.

\- Quel côté ?

\- Ce petit côté narcissique à te croire un peu trop au-dessus du lot, telle une princesse des temps modernes. Cela m'exaspérait parfois, je te l'avoue.

\- Mais je n'étais pas la seule à être ainsi, bouda-t-elle. Sakura et Ino l'étaient aussi, bien que cette dernière ait changée à ce qu'on m'a appris.

\- C'est vrai."

Un autre silence suivit alors qu'Hinata s'approchait de la porte fenêtre le plus discrètement possible. Consciente que bientôt, il lui faudra le lui rendre, Shion reprit la parole sur un ton de la confidence pour n'être entendue que de Naruto.

"- Tu sais que j'étais amoureuse de toi au lycée et que j'étais prête à tout pour te séduire.

\- Shion, je...

\- Mais vraiment à tout et pourtant tu es resté insensible, me voyant que comme une amie. Je suis même allée à te faire promettre de m'aider à engendre la prochaine génération pour te lier à moi d'une certaine manière," se mit-elle à rire en ne lui laissant pas commencer sa phrase.

A cette évocation, Naruto blanchit quelque peu, se souvenant de cette promesse qu'il avait proféré à 15 ans et sans en comprendre vraiment la signification. Cela lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Agé maintenant de 20 ans, il en connaissait les aboutissants. Son coeur était angoissé qu'elle lui demande de la tenir. Il ne voulait pas se lier à une femme de cette manière, surtout s'il en aimait une autre. Vu ce qu'il avait balancé à la figure de Sakura, cela aurait été illogique qu'il se désavoue avec Shion. Bien qu'il fût qu'un adolescent à l'époque, il mettait un point d'honneur à tenir toutes ses promesses quel qu'en soit le prix. Cependant, dans le cas présent, ce dernier serait beaucoup trop élevé et ferait souffrir une innocente. Naruto voulut intervenir mais d'un signe de la main, son interlocutrice lui ordonna le silence avant de continuer.

"- Et pourtant à la fin de mes études ou peut-être un peu avant, je vais me marier à un autre homme. Néanmoins, je me pose parfois la question du potentiel avenir que ce premier amour aurait eu si Sakura n'avait pas agi comme elle l'avait fait et si je m'étais déclarée. J'étais trop fière pour faire le premier pas, ayant été trop habituée à ce que se soient les garçons qui viennent à moi... Je me suis même disputée ces jours-ci avec mon fiancé... Il pense que je suis toujours amoureuse de toi... et j'avoue que je l'ai cru aussi.

\- Shion, je t'arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit l'Uzumaki. Je ne peux répondre à tes sentiments s'ils existent encore pour moi. Je sais que je t'ai fait cette promesse, mais un enfant doit pouvoir vivre entourer de parents qui s'aiment et se respectent, mais surtout qu'ils ne l'ont pas engendré à cause de paroles prononcées inconsidérément... De plus, je suis...

\- Tu es amoureux d'Hinata, le coupa-t-elle à son tour l'étonnant grandement. Je vous ai vu dans le parc avant-hier. Tu étais sur le point de l'embrasser contre un arbre... En fait, c'est moi qui t'aie balancé la boule de neige dans le cou.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Bafoua Naruto. A cause de ma promesse ?"

Le voyant ainsi entre colère et ahurissement, Shion ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement cette fois. A cela, le blond sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Comment pouvait-elle se moquer ainsi alors qu'elle l'avait court-circuité dans son projet ? Il serait peut-être déjà en couple avec Hinata sans cette interruption. Levant les yeux sur lui, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point de la laisser en plan pousser par un ressentiment bien illégitime, enfin selon elle.

"- Excuse-moi, se calma-t-elle. Mais si tu avais pu voir ta tête, c'était hilarant.

\- Puis-je au moins connaître les raisons de ton intervention ?"

Reprenant son sérieux, Shion lui tourna le dos et fixa un instant les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Elle se mit à lui raconter certains moments anciens de sa vie. Après s'être plus ou moins remise de sa tentative de suicide, ses parents avaient décidé de déménager et de retourner dans leur pays d'origine, n'étant pas natifs de Konoha. Ce fut là-bas qu'elle connut son fiancé accompagnant son père dans un voyage d'affaire. Il était de Konoha. Le couple se voyait le plus régulièrement possible. Shion avait appris à son petit-ami son passé et il l'avait énormément aidé à se réconcilier avec le monde des vivants. Cependant, une ombre restait en son cœur, les menaçant d'une séparation : ses sentiments pour Naruto et le potentiel avenir qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec lui. Son couple se disputait rarement, mais quand il le faisait, le sujet revenait souvent sur le tapis.

Dernièrement, Shion avait pris la décision de se rapprocher de son fiancé et de venir finir ses études à Konoha. Cependant, pour ne pas recroiser ses anciens camarades de classe, notamment Sakura, elle avait préféré suivre ses cours par correspondance et auprès de professeurs à domicile. Malheureusement, cela ne plut pas à son copain, bien que la voir pratiquement tous les jours l'enchantait. Il craignait que la véritable raison de ce rapprochement soit de revoir Naruto et ainsi, le quitter si ses anciens sentiments revenaient à la surface. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas nier que l'image du blond ne l'avait pas vraiment quittée et que cela avait augmenté avec son retour.

Deux jours avant, elle venait de se disputer encore avec son fiancé à ce propos. Elle fut terrible, plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait mis en doute ses sentiments. Arrogante et orgueilleuse de nature, elle avait joué sur le même tableau, confirmant ses doutes et en menaçant de partir rejoindre l'Uzumaki. Son aimé la prit au mot et l'invita à prendre la porte. Ce qu'elle fit, mais ordonna au chauffeur de sa voiture de prendre la direction d'un quelconque parc pour reprendre son calme et le faire réfléchir. Shion avait alors entraperçu Naruto avec Hinata. A sa vue, son cœur s'emballa. Comme il était devenu beau, s'était-elle alors dit. Elle identifia bien vite la tendre inclination du blond pour sa compagne, tellement ses yeux la fixaient amoureusement. Poussée par une curiosité remplie d'appréhension et peut-être de jalousie, elle les avait donc espionnés discrètement, alors qu'il chatouillait son ancienne camarade de classe jusqu'à ce qu'il l'emprisonne entre ses bras. Là, elle fut témoin de sa tentative. Furieuse de ne pas être à la place de la Hyuga, elle avait donc décidé d'intervenir.

"- Tu m'aimes donc encore ? Intervint Naruto. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas répondre à...

\- Je le sais, rassure-toi, la coupa Shion. En fait, je me suis toujours doutée de tes sentiments. Au fond de moi, je savais que tu les réaliserais un jour. Je me souviens parfaitement comment tu étais attentionné avec Hinata, bien plus qu'avec les autres, ou avec moi. Tu étais plus protecteur, en tout cas, bien plus qu'un simple ami... En réalité, j'ai réalisé quelque chose lors de mon petit espionnage... Je n'avais plus aucun sentiment pour toi, à part fraternel.

\- Mais tu viens de dire que..., ne comprenait plus rien l'Uzumaki. Et la boule de neige ?

\- Laisse-moi finir, tu veux," lui quémanda Shion.

Celle-ci reprit donc son récit. Elle venait donc de lui lancer son projectile, une émotion étrange l'envahissant : colère, jalousie, soulagement, elle ne savait pas. Quand Naruto et Hinata quittèrent les lieux pour aller à la patinoire, elle avait entendu la voix de son fiancé l'appeler. Il était parti à sa recherche, inquiet de l'avoir peut-être perdu au profit d'un autre venant du passé. Lui faisant face, elle se résolut à le rejoindre. Alors qu'elle avançait vers lui, Shion sentit son cœur s'alléger d'un poids énorme à chacun de ses pas. L'image de l'homme devant elle devint plus lumineuse. Elle était sereine, ressenti qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé depuis des années et en sourit, heureuse. Elle alla même jusqu'à interrompre les excuses de son aimé d'un chaste baiser et en lui demanda à son tour pardon. Les deux reprirent ensuite le chemin de chez lui où ils eurent une discussion plus sereine et une belle réconciliation.

"- Euh, j'avoue que je n'arrive pas à te suivre, dit embarrassé Naruto.

\- Je m'en doute. Bien que tu restes mon premier amour, ce dernier n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse... J'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses cette après-midi là. Ce n'était la fureur de ne pas être à tes côtés qui me rongeait ou tes sentiments pour Hinata, mais la jalousie que j'ai toujours ressenti pour elle. Elle est belle, douce, attentionnée, ne cherchant jamais à rabaisser les autres... Le contraire de moi, en somme... Bien que tu m'attirais, j'ai surtout voulu lui retirer son charmant sourire en te prenant à elle pendant nos années lycées... Cependant, jamais, je n'aurai pu atteindre ton cœur, d'où cette promesse...

\- Shion, Hinata a souffert pendant des années à cause de mon aveuglement et savoir que tu as désiré lui faire aussi mal, ne joue pas en effet en ta faveur, affirma d'un ton dur mélangé à de la compassion.

\- Je sais, admit la jeune femme, J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à mon geste et je l'ai compris. Je n'étais pas furieuse à cause de votre couple. Je l'étais déjà, baignant encore dans les conséquences de ma dispute... Quand j'ai fait de nouveau face à mon fiancé, j'ai reçu une illumination. C'est lui qui m'a tendue la main et le fait encore quand je vais mal. C'est lui qui réchauffe mon cœur. C'est vers lui que j'avais envi de courir quand je t'ai vu avec Hinata. C'est lui qui m'aime avec mes qualités et mes défauts... Cette boule de neige était le symbole de mes rancoeurs, de ma jalousie..., d'une part de mon passé que je lançais loin de moi... De cette manière des plus cavalières, je faisais une croix sur toi, te souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde avec Hinata... Oui, j'aime mon fiancé du plus profond de mon cœur et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en détourner."

A cet aveu, Naruto en resta sans voix. Il avait devant lui une femme bien différente de l'adolescente capricieuse qu'il avait connu au lycée. Elle avait muri. Il comprenait afin le but de cet entretien. Elle faisait la paix avec son passé qui l'avait maintenu enfermer pendant des années. Le blond espérait que Sakura fasse autant preuve de maturité. Bien que leur situation était différente, la rose étant célibataire, son ancienne camarade avait réussi à aller de l'avant. Quand à Shion, elle était toute bouleversée par ses propres paroles mais se sentait aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle avançait sur le chemin de la paix intérieure. L'amour de son fiancé la guidait, lui permettant de grandir, alors que celui qu'elle pensait avoir pour Naruto l'avait cloîtré. Bientôt, elle pourra faire face sans honte à ses tourments venants d'un autre temps. Tournant son visage vers la porte-fenêtre, Shion aperçut Hinata entourée de ses amies qui avaient dû l'entraîner loin de son observation pour l'obliger à revenir vers elles. La fiancée en sourit de façon espiègle, surtout quand elle voyait les regards en coin que la Huyga lançait dans sa direction. Dans un sens, elle comprenait son angoisse.

"- Je crois que tu es attendu. Je vais donc te laisser la rejoindre.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais rester encore un moment. J'ai besoin de rester un peu seule pour calmer mes émotions.

\- Je comprends. J'espère que tu me présenteras bientôt ton fiancé.

\- Je pense que tu le rencontreras plus tôt que tu le penses," sourit Shion avant de se retourner dans la contemplation du ciel.

La voyant ainsi, Naruto n'insista pas bien que ses paroles étaient de véritables énigmes. De plus, il avait hâte d'aller saluer Hinata. Avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte-fenêtre, il posa une dernière fois son regard sur Shion. Il en sourit avant de mettre sa main sur la poignet. Il allait rentrer dans la salle quand celle-ci reprit une dernière fois la parole tout en restant dos à lui.

"- Naruto !? En ce qui concerne ta promesse.

\- Oui ? S'arrêta-t-il dans son entreprise, un peu anxieux par ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

\- Je t'en libère sans aucune hésitation. Cependant, laisse-moi te donner un conseil... Réfléchis bien avant de proférer une promesse à l'avenir. Ses conséquences peuvent impliquer d'autres personnes et les faire souffrir. De plus, si cela t'arrivait d'être piégé, pose-toi cette question : la tenir en vaut-il vraiment le coup ? Il est tout à ton honneur de l'entreprendre et il faudrait plus d'hommes comme toi. Cependant, en fonction des circonstances, il faut savoir revenir dessus ou ne pas en faire si la récompense n'en est que destruction. Penses-y.

\- Merci pour tes conseils. Passe une bonne soirée," lui fêta Naruto, un peu circonspect.

Ce dernier rentra donc dans la pièce, des questions sur le message qu'elle avait voulu lui faire passer. Pour l'instant, à part celle qu'il avait faite à Shion, il n'avait jamais regretté les promesses qu'il avait réussi à tenir. C'était sa ligne de conduite et pour le moment, cela lui réussissait bien. D'ailleurs, il était à l'aube d'en tenir une autre qu'il s'était faite : rendre heureuse Hinata et se faire pardonner. Pensant à elle, il fit un tour d'horizon. Il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans le dos de la Hyuga qui n'avait pas pris conscience de son retour. Elle discutait avec Tenten et les autres filles. Une idée espiègle en tête, il s'avança vers leur groupe à pas de velours. Pendant ce temps, Shion était toujours dehors, souriant à la lune. Tout son être respirait la sérénité d'avoir fait un nouveau pas vers son avenir quand elle entendit une voix masculine l'appeler.

"- Shion.

\- Oh mon chéri, fit la jeune femme en se tournant vers une silhouette imposante aux cheveux sombres.

\- Je t'ai vu avec Naruto. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble ?"

Entendant le doute et la peur de la voir le quitter dans sa voix, Shion se dirigea vers lui et lui caressa doucement la joue d'un geste tendre.

"- N'as-tu donc pas confiance en moi, demanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux roses.

\- Si, mais c'est quand même ton...

\- Un ancien camarade... et un ancien béguin... à qui j'ai fait mes adieux, rien de plus... Je continue juste à me réconcilier avec mon passé... Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un. Tu es mon tout."

Après ses paroles, Shion se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé qui ne réagit pas tout de suite. En effet, il était entrain d'assimiler ses mots. Les comprenant enfin, ainsi que ce que cela signifiait, il intensifia le baiser en la serrant contre lui. Sa dulcinée venait de libérer leur couple d'une angoisse qui le rongeait.


	21. Un bal de surprises en surprises

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos félicitations et pour votre patience.

Je souhaite la bienvenue à KisaAkisara de nous avoir rejoint et de faire l'effort de commenter chaque chapitre.

 **der** : je te remercie pour tes mots et sur le fait que tu me dises m'admirer. Cela m'a beaucoup touchée. Cependant, j'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi un tel compliment. Je suis une femme assez banale, qui a une vie ordinaire comme tout le monde peut vivre. J'essaie juste d'écrire un récit qui a pour objectif, en plus de distraire, d'apporter quelques réflexions et informations. Je pense que c'est à la porter de beaucoup. Merci encore.

 **Streema** : concernant l'Amour amoureux. Je compte la continuer dès que j'aurai terminé La mort d'un coeur pur. J'avoue que je pensais mettre autant de temps dans la rédaction de cette dernière. Comme quoi, quand on se laisse guider par sa plume, on ne peut rien présager ou prédire à l'avance du temps qu'on mettra pour écrire.

 **Sakka-sensei :** Bon retour parmi nous.

 **Caroline Slytherin et scorpon :** merci pour vos commentaires

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les secondes passèrent comme une éternité pour le couple. Les deux amoureux étaient dans leur bulle, ne prenant pas conscience que bientôt ils seront appelés à rejoindre les invités pour le repas. Le souffle leur manquant, ils durent cesser leur langoureux baiser. Shion ne se détacha pas de l'étreinte de son fiancé, posant sa joue contre son torse. Elle entendit les battements de son coeur qui étaient des plus rapides. Elle avait toujours aimé entendre leur rythme effréné dont elle était à l'origine. Cela la flattait d'en être la seule responsable, encore plus depuis qu'elle s'était libérée d'un fantasme et d'un amour disparu depuis longtemps pour Naruto.

"- Shion, je suis conscient que je t'ai demandée en mariage bien tôt dans notre relation, peut-être un peu trop rapidement au vu de ton besoin de faire le point avec ton passé, mais... c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour te garder près de moi. Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai toujours eu peur de te voir me quitter. J'aurai sûrement dû attendre un an ou deux avant de faire ma demande et te faire un peu plus confiance."

A ses mots, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit tendrement avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se souvint de tout. Cela faisait à peine deux ans qu'elle venait de rentrer dans son pays natal. Elle avait 18 ans. Alors que son père était en réunion avec un partenaire commercial, elle était tombée sur un jeune homme d'au moins quatre ans son aîné dans un des couloirs de sa demeure. Il était grand, d'une belle stature remplie d'une grande souveraineté, mais surtout, son regard était aussi sombre que les abysses, tout en y habitant une douceur extrême. Les deux firent ainsi connaissance. Ils se rencontrèrent plusieurs fois au cours des séjours de son chevalier servant permettant a celui-ci de l'inviter à sortir et à lui faire de somptueux cadeaux. Du fil en aiguille, au bout de quelques semaines, ils devinrent des amis. Il était si facile pour Shion de lui parler, ouvert qu'il était à l'écouter comme jamais une personne l'avait écoutée. Elle lui avait confié ses tourments.

Au bout de quelques mois, il lui avoua ses sentiments. La jeune femme fut surprise d'une telle rapidité car ils ne se voyaient que par parcimonie. Il lui fit alors part d'un aveu. En réalité, il l'avait repérée depuis longtemps à Konoha alors qu'il allait chercher son cousin au lycée. Au début, son attitude hautaine l'avait rebuté, mais l'ayant un jour vu pleurer au bord d'une fontaine, il avait compris qu'elle portait sans arrêt un masque. Intrigué, il entreprit de l'espionner, timide qu'il était de nature. Au fur à mesure, il tomba sur le charme de la vrai Shion, celle qu'elle ne montrait qu'à ses parents. Malheureusement, la sachant amoureuse de Naruto et conscient qu'elle était mineure à cette époque alors que lui était majeur, il n'avait rien tenté. Il fut désolé d'avoir appris son départ pour des raisons inconnues. Son coeur s'était de nouveau rempli de joie de l'avoir retrouvée grâce à leurs affaires familiales.

Le jeune entrepreneur lui demanda de devenir sa petite-amie. Il s'était promis de libérer la vraie personnalité de Shion, même s'il était conscient que son côté quelque peu narcissique faisait parti d'elle. Cependant, ne fallait-il pas un peu de narcissisme dans le monde des affaires, surtout quand les épouses devaient se défier lors des soirées et pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ? La jeune femme lui avait accordé cette faveur, voyant en lui une bouée de secours, une porte de sortie et se sentant si bien avec lui. Au bout d'un an, il fit sa demande en mariage qu'elle avait aussi acceptée malgré ses 20 ans, ses doutes et ses interrogations par rapport à Naruto, que partageait malheureusement son fiancé. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle reste avec lui. Revenant au temps présent, Shion réalisa alors qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir involontairement, en ayant gardé enfermer son esprit dans ses années de lycée.

"- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je comprends pourquoi tu as agis ainsi, finit-elle par dire. C'est moi qui devrais te demander pardon. Les souvenirs d'un amour de jeunesse non vécu et mon harcèlement m'ont trop enfermée sur moi-même, t'obligeant à agir ainsi. Sache que je ne regrette rien de ton entreprise. J'en suis heureuse car sinon, je ne serais pas là à me blottir dans tes bras. Le regret serait né de ne pas le vivre. Je crois que j'aurai été prête à tuer toutes filles qui auraient osé prendre ma place en ton coeur.

\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Nous aurions dû avoir une discussion aussi sincère depuis bien longtemps.

\- Je devrais alors remercier Hinata.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- En aimant sans retenue Naruto, sans quitter l'espoir de le voir ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments, elle a réussi à toucher son coeur. Les voir ensemble m'a libérée et m'a fait réaliser la force des miens à ton encontre. Je t'aime et je suis prête à t'épouser quand tu le souhaites.

\- Merci, mais nous allons attendre la fin de tes études. C'est mieux, la serra son fiancé, heureux de lui avoir entendu prononcer toutes ces paroles.

\- Tu me fais alors confiance ? Demanda Shion en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui et sans aucune retenue."

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de voir un serveur les prévenir qu'on les attendait dans la grande salle. Obito allait bientôt prendre la parole. Le couple le suivit leur main liée entre elles. Ils étaient dans leur monde mais dû en sortir quand ils entendirent un faible cri féminin provenir d'un groupe près d'eux. Se tournant vers l'origine de ce bruit, Shion et son fiancé sourirent quand ils virent Hinata faire un petit bond en l'air de surprise, à tel point qu'elle avait poussé un léger hurlement de stupeur. Heureusement, seuls les invités les plus proches d'eux l'entendirent. Les plus jeunes dont faisaient parti tous les amis de Naruto rigolèrent. Par contre, les plus anciens fusillèrent le responsable, trouvant ce manque de conduite intolérable, surtout venant d'un héritier vis-à-vis d'une héritière de renom. Le responsable leur fit une légère courbette, la main derrière la tête comme gêner, pour s'excuser. En réalité, il ne l'était pas du tout car il avait aimé la réaction de sa camarade. Cependant, il devait donner le change dans cette soirée des plus protocolaires. Sa victime s'offusqua faussement pour faire passer sa surprise, mais surtout cacher ses rougeurs quand elle reconnut le propriétaire des mains chatouilleuses.

"- Naruto !

\- A votre service, mademoiselle Hyuga, salua-t-il en s'inclinant et en lui faisant un baisemain.

\- Oh Naruto, ria cette fois Hinata, toute rouge. Tu arrives toujours à animer les soirées, même les plus rasoirs.

\- N'est-ce pas le rôle du bouffon du roi ?" Continua à jouer le blond, comprenant qu'elle voulait plaisanter.

En effet, alors que Shion parlait avec son fiancé et qu'il était entré de nouveau dans la salle, Naruto, ayant repéré Hinata dos à lui, s'était avancé vers elle à pas de loup en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour demander aux compagnes de sa douce de garder le silence. Tenten en sourit, intriguant la future victime qui fronça les sourcils. Quand soudain, elle sauta sur place en poussant un petit cri. Elle venait d'être surprise par un frôlement la chatouillant au niveau de sa taille. Cet échange qui accapara toute l'attention de leur groupe d'amis permit à Shion de se faufiler sans avoir à faire face à ses anciens camarades de classe. Pour le moment, elle n'en ressentait pas encore le courage, mais surtout le besoin. De toute manière, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas y échapper durant ce bal, mais pas tout de suite, surtout pas après le moment qu'elle venait de passer. Maintenant, Naruto et Hinata se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant tendrement. Leur contact fut rompu quand ils entendirent Obito prendre la parole, sauvant la jeune femme de l'embarras du silence. Toute l'assemblée des invités se tourna vers lui. Tous purent voir à ses côtés Sasuke et son cousin Shishui, ainsi qu'une inconnue, pour certains d'entre eux, accompagnée par ses parents.

"- Mesdames, messieurs, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à l'invitation des Uchiwa. Avant de vous convier à rejoindre vos places pour partager le repas que les meilleurs cuisiniers de Konoha nous ont préparés, j'aimerai vous présenter la fiancée de mon fils qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence : Mademoiselle Shion Moryo. Cette demoiselle a fait le choix de nous rejoindre pour finir ses études à Konoha."

Après sa présentation, Obito fit place à Shishui qui tenait toujours la main de la femme qu'il aimait. D'un geste souple, il la désigna alors qu'elle s'inclinait devant l'assemblée qui en resta bouche-bée, surtout les jeunes soupirantes de son fiancé. Le plus étonné fut Naruto qui comprit alors les paroles de Shion prononcées quelque temps plus tôt. Hinata s'en sentit soulager et heureuse pour son ancienne camarade de classe. Celle-ci lui semblait si rayonnante, si sereine, en tout cas, plus qu'au moment de son léger espionnage. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le blond, avait dû avoir porté ses fruits, même si elle n'en connaissait pas la teneur. Au bout de quelques secondes, tous leurs amis se mirent à applaudir, cassant le silence ambiant. Toute la salle fit de même, faisant rougir l'objet d'autant d'attention. D'ailleurs, celle-ci fut assaillie par ses anciens compagnons d'école. Après les brèves félicitations des garçons, elle dut faire face aux interrogations des filles enthousiastes. La Moryo essaya de garder son calme afin de ne pas faire une crise d'angoisse, le contact de la main de son fiancé dans la sienne l'y aidant. Elle éluda tant bien que mal les questions sur les raisons de son précédent départ. Elle répondit cependant bien volontiers sur sa mise en couple et sa rencontre avec Shishui.

La seule qui n'osait pas s'approcher fut Sakura. Elle ne savait pas si elle en avait le droit. D'un autre côté, cela aurait été suspect qu'elle n'aille pas faire de même. Pendant ce temps, Hinata embrassait sur la joue Shion pour lui souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde et la bienvenue à Konoha. Profitant de cette embrassade amicale, la fiancée la serra contre elle et lui souffla à l'oreille de prendre soin de Naruto, ainsi que d'être heureuse à son tour. Surprise par ses paroles, la Hyuga en rougit, se dégageant doucement de son étreinte. La regardant souriante à son encontre, elle lui rendit son sourire avant de se mettre aux côtés de l'Uzumaki qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas les raisons de son intervention, Shion venait de l'encourager à laisser son coeur parler. En tout cas, cela lui prouvait qu'elle ne nourrissait plus de doux sentiments pour l'Uzumaki.

De son côté, Sakura s'interrogeait toujours sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Ne voulant pas se laisser impressionner, elle décida de présenter ses félicitations à son tour. De toute façon, le passé était le passé. Shion avait l'air d'avoir bien avancé dans la vie, ayant sûrement oublié les tourments qu'elle lui avait fait vivre. Rassurée par son raisonnement, la rose commença son avancée. Alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres des fiancés, elle stoppa sa course, une goutte de sueur lui coulant dans le dos. Tout son être était en panique totale et lui signalait un danger. Cherchant du regard les raisons de son ressenti, Sakura se statufia devant les yeux assassins d'une mère en colère contre elle. Reconnaissant celle-ci, elle fit un pas en arrière et n'osa plus faire un pas de plus en direction de Shion. C'était madame Moryo, la mère de cette dernière qui la fusillait, lui promettant le pire des enfers si elle approchait de sa fille. La rose en trembla essayant de se faire toute petite, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la sienne à ses côtés qui avait identifiée sa détresse.

Madame Haruno fixa sa rivale pour la protéger. Ce fut un défi entre deux mères au fort caractère. Se sentant ainsi soutenue, la meilleure amie d'Ino se redressa et ré-entreprit son projet. Malheureusement, elle fut de nouveau stoppée dans sa démarche. Ses tremblements redoublèrent et elle ne fut pas la seule car même sa génitrice commença à flancher. Les yeux roses de madame Moryo furent plus perçants, plus invasifs, tranchant jusqu'à leur âme, surtout quand deux autres regards l'appuyèrent. Sakura posa le sien sur ces nouveaux soutiens et fut stupéfaite de voir Shishui assombrir ses prunelles noires au point qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elles rougissaient. Le fiancé fut soutenu par le père de Shion qui se mit à côté de son épouse pour l'aider dans son action. Les deux Haruno finirent par détourner le regard et par abandonner leur souhait de s'approcher du couple. Elles furent encore plus preuve d'appréhension quand elles virent monsieur Haruno s'approcher des parents de Shion.

Étonnamment, ces derniers ne l'empêchèrent pas, encourager sans doute par la posture quelque peu prostrée de leur nouveau interlocuteur. En effet, ce dernier prit assez rapidement la parole.

"- Madame, monsieur Moryo, mes hommages. Je vous prie d'accepter mes félicitations pour les fiançailles de votre fille, mais surtout mes excuses pour le comportement inqualifiable de Sakura à son encontre lors de leur scolarité. Je suis conscient d'en être en partie responsable. J'ai beaucoup trop gâté ma fille, cédant bien trop souvent à ses caprices, ainsi qu'à ceux de sa mère. Je comprendrai si Shion décide de porter plainte contre Sakura, même si cela me brisera un peu le coeur, je vous l'avoue.

\- Je vous remercie, monsieur Haruno, affirma le père de la fiancée. Nous acceptons vos excuses. Vous êtes un honnête homme malgré ce qu'a fait votre fille. Shion souhaite laisser cette partie de son passé derrière elle et ainsi avancer. Elle ne désire donc pas porter plainte. Nous respectons son choix, même si mon épouse et moi-même ne sommes pas vraiment d'accord avec sa décision. Par contre, nous aimerions que vous interdisiez à Sakura de s'approcher de Shion.

En effet, le père de la rose avait tenté de s'opposer à son épouse dans sa réintégration scolaire et qu'elle fasse jouer sa position auprès de l'Education Nationale pour le faire. Leur fille devait comprendre la portée de ses actes, mais il fut ignoré. Femme têtue et ne supportant pas avoir tord, madame Haruno n'avait pas écouté son mari. Sakura n'avait donc pas vraiment subi de sanctions par rapport à son comportement.

\- Je vous remercie et ce sera fait. Je vous en donne ma parole," salua monsieur Haruno avant de rejoindre sa famille.

A son arrivée, cette dernière lui posa des questions mais elle ne put obtenir que l'ordre de ne pas tenter de rentrer en contact avec celle de la jeune fiancée. Monsieur Haruno fut très ferme, au point qu'il en étonna son épouse et Sakura. Jamais son père ne lui avait parlé avec un ton aussi froid et autoritaire quand elle avait voulu insister. Comprenant qu'il ne céderait pas, elle ne broncha plus et constata qu'il avait changé. En effet, l'avocat des Hyuga était fatigué d'être un homme soumis aux femmes de sa maison. Il prit donc la résolution de reprendre sa place de paterfamilias. Certes, c'était peut-être un peu tard, mais les événements de l'année et la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Iruka au moment du départ en exil de Naruto l'avaient énormément fait réfléchir. Il n'avait pas supporté les derniers mensonges de Sakura. Elle n'était plus une petite fille tout de même et elle continuait pourtant à lui mentir. Il vivait déjà avec assez de regrets dans l'éducation de sa fille pour tolérer qu'elle puisse faire revenir des mauvais souvenirs à Shion. Il désirait que cela change et la faire revenir sur le droit chemin.

Pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'approche plus de la jeune fiancée, monsieur Haruno alla jusqu'à menacer la rose de lui couper les vivre et de bloquer sa carte bancaire. Son épouse avait voulu protester mais elle reçut la même menace. Ne travaillant plus, elle dépendait du salaire de son époux. Ayant arrêté son métier avant l'âge légale, elle ne percevait pas la totalité du montant de son indemnité retraite. Cette dernière ne lui suffisait pas pour combler tous ses achats. Elle se tut donc et ravala sa colère ainsi que sa fierté. Monsieur Haruno aimait encore sa femme malgré son caractère assez particulier et désirait lui donner une dernière chance. En tout cas, il voulait tenter de faire quelque chose pour sa famille avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit de définitif. Il avait même commencé à discuter avec elle pour arranger leur situation. Cela avait l'air de fonctionner, en tout cas pour le moment.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto tendait sa main à Shishui pour le féliciter à son tour. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Quelque peu tendu par la présence de l'ancien béguin de Shion, le cousin de Sasuke la serra. Constatant sa poigne dure et remplie d'avertissement, l'Uzumaki perdit un peu son sourire et plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Il y vit la lueur d'un défi et une mise en garde de ne rien tenter pour lui prendre la femme qu'il aimait. Soufflant intérieurement, d'un geste ferme, Naruto profita d'avoir toujours la main lié à lui pour l'obliger à lui faire une accolade. Bien que surpris Shishui ne résista pas et fut un effort pour rester stoïque aux paroles que le blond lui murmura à l'oreille. Ce dernier lui répéta presque mot pour mot la déclaration que Shion lui avait faite durant laquelle elle clamait son amour pour lui et seulement lui. Il termina en lui révélant ses propres sentiments pour Hinata. Les deux hommes se séparèrent avec un Uchiwa offrant à son ancien rival un micro sourire. Il était plus que soulager.

Obito mit fin à tous ces échanges en invitant toute l'assemblée à rejoindre le lieu où devait se dérouler un excellent repas. A son ordre, un immense paravent s'ouvrit découvrant une immense partie de la salle qui avait été occultée aux invités à leur arrivée. Elle accueillait des tables ovales magnifiquement décorées de fleurs et de bougies, pouvant accueillir 14 convives. Invités à s'y rendre, tous allèrent s'installer aux places qui leur firent assigner. Naruto, qui avait rejoint Hinata, lui proposa son bras afin de se rendre devant le tableau désignant leur emplacement. Quand ce fut fait, tous leurs amis purent voir une Hyuga aussi rouge qu'une rose toujours pendue à un Uzumaki fier et heureux comme un paon, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le blond en devait une à Sasuke sur ce coup là. En effet, arrivant à leur table, il lâcha sa cavalière improvisée pour lui tirer sa chaise afin qu'elle s'y installe. Après la voir s'exécuter, il prit place sur la sienne, juste à ses côtés. Il était aux anges puisqu'il avait le sien tout près de lui.

Les deux jeunes gens virent ensuite leurs camarades rejoindre leur emplacement. Comme veut l'art de la table à la française, les maîtres de cérémonie devaient présider chaque table. Ainsi un couple Uchiwa prit les places d'honneur, se situant au centre des deux longueurs de chacune d'entre elles, se faisant ainsi face. Puis, venait un convive du sexe opposé, créant une alternance entre les hommes et les femmes. Sasuke présida donc celle où s'étaient installés Naruto et Hinata, celle-ci se trouvant à sa droite. Vinrent ensuite les différents couples de leurs amis. Cela étonna grandement les autres invités. Etant connu pour être célibataire, tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il prenne les rênes de la table réservée à ceux qui possédait le même statut que lui. Cette dernière, située en face de la sienne, accueillit Sasuka, Lee, Kiba et Shino, au milieu des jeunes adultes connaissant la même situation qu'eux. La rose cacha sa déception et sa fureur, elle qui pensait se trouver avec le blond.

Ce qui surprit encore plus la plupart de l'assemblée, fut la présence de Naruto et Hinata auprès de Sasuke et des amoureux. Ils ne formaient pourtant pas un couple, mais étaient tout de même accueillis parmi eux. Y aurait-il anguille sous roche ? Quel message devaient-ils comprendre ? Toutes les familles prétendant à la main de la Hyuga se résolurent de sortir les vers du nez à Hiashi. Heureusement, pour ce dernier, Obito avait eu l'intelligence de le mettre à sa table, entouré de ses alliés et amis qui n'étaient autre que les parents de nos héros. Ce qui permit au chef Hyuga d'espérer passer un repas sereinement. Shishui et Shion présidaient quand à eux un groupe de leur âge se trouvant également en couple. Le souffle manqua aux invités quand ils virent la personne qui s'installa à la seconde place d'honneur, juste en face de Sasuke, celle qui aurait dû accueillir son épouse ou fiancée, ou encore la seconde personne la plus importante de la tablée. En effet, la règle voulait que les convives soient rangés par ordre d'importance sociale ou méritoire, mettant le plus influant ou le plus noble au plus proche du maître de cérémonie et continuant ainsi de façon décroissante.

Les convives ne comprenaient plus rien. Pourquoi un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que l'Uchiwa et n'étant pas connu pour appartenir à une grande famille avait été placé à cet endroit ? De plus, sa présence cassait un peu l'harmonie de l'alternance homme-femme de la table, puisqu'il était entouré par Gaara et Neji. Des murmures s'élevèrent arrivant aux oreilles de Sasuke qui n'en fit pas grand cas. Cela eut pourtant le don de gêner le convive en question qui n'était qu'autre que Juugo. Un regard sur son amant, lui permit de reprendre contenance. Il se devait de lui faire honneur et commença à comprendre la pression que celui-ci devait supporter sur ses épaules. Le roux devait être son soutien, voilà en quoi consistait d'être le compagnon d'un Uchiwa. Naruto le fixa à son tour pour lui insuffler du courage, ainsi qu'Hinata qui commença à discuter avec lui pour l'aider à se détendre. Le ténébreux lui en fut reconnaissant. Quand à Hanabi et Konohamaru, les deux adolescents étaient à la table regroupant ceux de leur âge dont un des cousins de Sasuke avait pris place en son centre.

Le repas débuta donc tranquillement. Les discussions politiques évaporèrent petit à petit l'étonnement qui avait sévi l'instant plus tôt. A la table du ténébreux, l'ambiance était au beau fixe, surtout au niveau des jeunes femmes qui en donnait le tempo. En effet, à part Hinata qui intervenait par parcimonie, elles animaient les conversations, leur petit ami respectif n'étant pas connu pour être des grands orateurs. Temari dut plus d'une fois donné quelques coups de pied à Shikamaru pour le réveiller. Sasuke préférait écouter, mêlant ses pieds à ceux de Juugo, en dessous de la table, à l'abri des regards grâce à la nappe qui frôlait le sol. Le seul qui déniait participer était Naruto, euphorique d'être auprès de sa belle. D'ailleurs, celle-ci sortit de sa stupeur de son emplacement et se détendit peu à peu, heureuse. Sakura, quand à elle, fulminait, même si la bonne humeur de ses compagnons l'atteignit quelque peu. Par moment, elle se surprit à rire et à passer un bon moment grâce aux petits soins de Lee.

Cependant, elle fusillait souvent l'Uzumaki et sa voisine du regard, surtout quand celui-ci tentait des rapprochements plus ou moins subtils. En effet, au cours du repas, voyant la douce main d'Hinata près de la sienne, Naruto avait plus d'une fois collé son petit doigt au sien, le caressant doucement. Ce doux geste la faisait toujours rougir. Elle ne se retirait pas pour autant, l'encourageant même. Ce qu'il lui donna une idée plus audacieuse. Tout comme Sasuke, il profita de l'intimité de la nappe pour caresser la cheville de sa voisine grâce à son pied, après avoir retiré sa chaussure. A ce ressenti, la Hyuga sursauta et en lâcha sa fourchette qui atterrit sur son assiette, créant un son aigu. Ce dernier attira l'attention sur elle. Tous ses amis la virent aussi rouge que jamais. Naruto, lui, faisait comme si de rien n'était tout en continuant son entreprise. Même à travers sa chaussette, il trouvait que la peau de son aimée était douce. Puis, une petite voix l'interpella.

"- Na... Naruto, s'il... s'il te plaît... Pourrais-tu arr... arrêter ?... Ce... cela me gène.

\- Pardon, Hinata, s'excusa-t-il dans un murmure, en cessant son geste et en remettant son soulier. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas... vraiment le lieu. Je...

\- N'en dis pas plus, l'invita le blond. Je n'aurai pas dû me montrer aussi entreprenant, surtout au vu de nos chers voisins coincés."

A ces mots, Hinata mit sa serviette devant sa bouche comme pour se l'essuyer, alors que son but était de cacher un discret rire. Il était vrai qu'à part la table des célibataires, d'Hanabi et de Shishui, tous les invités étaient déjà d'un certain âge et donnaient l'impression d'avoir un balais entre les fesses. Décidément, l'Uzumaki pouvait animer les soirées les plus pompeuses. Ce dernier sourit aux éclats rieurs qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa douce Hinata. Cependant, il regretta un peu son initiative. Elle avait en partie raison. La présence de tout le gratin de Konoha et de personnalités importantes d'autres nations ne permettaient ce genre d'excentricité. Il voulait la séduire mais encore une fois, il avait mal jugé le moment. Il se souvint des regards réprobateurs quand il l'avait chatouillée. Encore une fois, il s'était laissé aller. Il se demandait comment Hiashi l'avait jugé à ce moment-là. Lui qui voulait refréner son imprévisibilité pour être digne de leur famille, c'était mal parti. Sentant une petite perte de spontanéité et d'enthousiasme chez lui, Hinata fut un peu peinée d'en être l'instigatrice. Le reste du repas se passa sans encombre où Naruto se contenta des frôlements entre leurs deux mains.

Quand 23 h sonna, il ne restait plus que le dessert à servir. Désireux de mettre un peu d'ambiance avant les douze coups de minuit et ce dernier plat, Obito se leva et invita Shishui à ouvrir le bal. Il aurait dû le faire mais étant veuf, c'était impossible pour lui. Il aurait pu inviter l'épouse de Hiashi, étant tous deux les chefs des deux plus anciennes familles de Konoha, mais là encore, le veuvage de son allié ne l'aidait pas. Il ne voulait pas offenser les autres invités en privilégiant une épouse plus qu'une autre. Il n'avait pas besoin de créer un clivage. Sasuke aurait pu le faire, étant destiné à devenir le prochain dirigeant de sa famille à la fin de ses études. Là encore, sa situation particulière entraînait un certain blocage. Il avait donc décidé de confier ce rôle à son fils et à sa fiancée. Alors que ces derniers se levaient, le paravent se rouvrit de nouveau pour faire découvrir la présence d'un DJ. La pièce qui les avait accueillis à leur arrivée, avait été transformée en salle de dance. Se plaçant en son centre le couple commença une valse aux premières notes de musique.

Au bout de quelques minutes, d'autres couples les rejoignirent. Hinata vit ceux de ses amis se lever pour aller danser, sauf Temari et Shikamaru, ainsi que Choji et Karui. Cela ne dérangea pas trop les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient plutôt passionnées par la musique rythmée de leur génération. Gaara fit un petit effort et invita Matsuri, la sachant apprécier la valse. De plus, en tant que fils du gouverneur de Suna, il se devait de respecter son rang et de montrer l'exemple. Il fut rejoint par son frère aîné et Ayame. Hinata vit sa soeur apprécier sa première danse, guidée par Konohamaru, quelque peu tendu de peur de lui marcher sur les pieds. Elle aimerait faire parti des danseurs, mais sans cavalier, c'était assez difficile. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Kiba et Shino qui ne savaient pas vraiment pratiquer ce genre d'activité. De plus, ils étaient occupés à draguer les célibataires de leur table. Les seuls qui pouvait satisfaire son envi de virevolter étaient assis à sa droite et à sa gauche, à moins que Juugo sache danser. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne désirait pas trop s'exhiber, surtout après avoir été la bête curieuse en début du repas.

Quand à Sasuke, il hésitait. En tant qu'héritier des Uchiwa, il se devait de participer à la première danse. Cependant, avec qui ? Sakura ? Pas forcément une bonne idée, surtout s'il voulait éviter des rumeurs de se propager et lui redonner de faux espoirs. De plus, il assistait à un Lee essayant d'inviter la rose. Ne voulant pas le déranger durant son entreprise, il n'en fit rien. Hinata ? Là encore, tous deux auraient été un nouveau sujet de suppositions mal venues. Et puis, il existait Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas inviter l'amour de son frère de coeur sous sa barbe. Prenant sa décision, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa grand-mère maternelle, la dernière survivante possédant un lien de sang direct avec lui et qui venait de rentrer d'un long voyage de cinq ans autour du monde. Heureuse de cette intention, elle passa outre son âge et ses quelques douleurs acceptant son invitation. En effet, la doyenne avait eu peur que son petit-fils lui en veuille de l'avoir abandonné, alors qu'il avait eu besoin de son aide. Obito lui avait un peu racontée ses déboires. Elle avait alors coupé les ponts avec son beau-frère Madara, lui refusant soutien et argent. Par ce geste, Sasuke lui montrait qu'il ne retenait aucune rancune à son encontre.

Hinata le regarda et réalisa qu'elle venait de perdre un potentiel cavalier, mais elle le comprenait. De son côté, l'Uzumaki était un peu nerveux. Il désirait faire la même chose avec sa dulcinée. Cependant, il n'était pas vraiment familier avec les danses de salon et cela malgré l'aide d'Iruka et de Tsunade qui lui avaient donné quelques cours. Posant les yeux sur sa voisine, il la vit envieuse et brûler de désir d'aller rejoindre les autres couples. De plus, il sentait le regard des prétendants de la Hyuga sur elle, voulant certainement lui voler cette première danse et ainsi avoir une chance de se rapprocher d'elle. Certains même s'étaient déjà levés pour lui offrir leur bras pour l'inviter. Il devait se dépêcher de s'emplir de courage. De plus, Hinata redoutait cela. La plupart du temps, ces hommes en profitaient pour lui souffler des avances à l'oreille et parfois, lui gratifiaient de mains baladeuses. Elle avait certes envi de danser, mais elle désirait le faire au bras du blondinet à ses côtés. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas à la femme de proposer, comme les règles de la bienséance l'exigeaient. Alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer, une invitation lui fut faite.

Pensant avoir mal entendu, Hinata se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix grave qui venait de l'inviter à rejoindre la piste de danse en sa compagnie. C'était un homme grand, âgé de la cinquantaine. Ses longs cheveux bruns, laissés libre, entouraient son visage sévère. De ses yeux blancs, il pouvait glacer le plus téméraire ou le plus inconscient. C'était un des êtres les plus respectés et les plus craints de la ville. Cependant, son attitude altière n'impressionna pas le moins du monde la Hyuga. Bien au contraire, elle lui offrit un tendre sourire. Se levant, elle accepta son invitation. Naruto la suivit donc du regard rejoindre les danseurs aux bras de son père. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas réagi tout de suite. Il maudit à ce moment-là sa nervosité. Il n'était pas le seul à jurer dans sa barbe. Les autres prétendants faisaient de même d'avoir été pris de vitesse par le chef de famille. D'ailleurs, chacun se posait une question.

Serait-il bien venu d'aller interrompre le couple père/fille pour réclamer une danse à la jeune femme ? Certains en parlaient entre eux, se disputant presque pour savoir lequel allait être le premier et sans se rendre compte que leur conversation ne tombait pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Naruto en entendait quelques bribes, la colère commençant à naître au fond de ses entrailles. Comme il aimerait leur clouer de bec en se présentant à eux en tant que petit-ami d'Hinata. D'ailleurs, ce statut l'aurait certainement aidé à l'inviter sans aucune hésitation. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas encore le faire. Qu'est-ce que sa langue et ses poings le démangeaient pour les remettre à leur place ? En tout cas, une chose était certaine, il avait horreur des soirées mondaines et de leurs règles, mais surtout de ces requins. Faisant mauvaise fortune, bon coeur, l'Uzumaki se réconforta en assistant à la grâce d'Hinata qui virevoltait au rythme de la musique.

Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne vit pas le regard de convoitise de Sakura qui essayait toujours d'éconduire Lee. Ce dernier insistait pour lui demander d'être sa cavalière, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, en l'ignorant royalement. Elle aurait aimé que le meilleur ami de Sakuke vienne la voir pour lui faire la faveur d'une invitation à danser. Cependant, elle savait que c'était peine perdu, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Naruto n'était pas un homme rancunier, mais il avait besoin de temps et cela, elle en était consciente. Comme elle aurait aimé être aux bals des années précédentes qui l'avait vue être harcelée presque par le blond. Cependant, elle avait toujours refusé. Maintenant, toute l'attention de l'Uzumaki était obnubilée par sa rivale. La rose ne pouvait pas non plus se lever pour prendre l'initiative. Elle souffla dépitée, alors qu'elle le surveillait du coin de l'oeil.

Ainsi, elle le vit froncer les sourcils. En effet, Naruto était perplexe depuis quelques secondes. Il avait l'impression que Hiashi le fixait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, faisant en sorte de guider Hinata pour rester dans le champ de vision du blond. Ce dernier se demandait au final si le patriarche ne faisait pas cela exprès et s'il n'était pas entrain de le mettre au défi. Cependant, l'Uzumaki se questionnait sur sa teneur. Puis, soudainement, il vit Sasuke lui faire un signe de tête alors qu'il dansait toujours avec sa grand-mère. Il lui semblait qu'il l'encourageait du menton à se lever pour quémander à Hiashi de lui céder la place. Perplexe, il se tourna vers Juugo et les autres couples. Shikamaru lui fit un sourire en coin, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui avait fallu qu'un regard pour comprendre les attentions du chef des Hyuga. De son côté, Juugo afficha aussi une risette et fit le même mouvement que son amant. D'ailleurs, les prétendants de sa dulcinée commençaient à bouger à leur tour.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata continuait à suivre son père dans la pratique de la valse. Elle aimait danser et se laissa aller au rythme des notes, ainsi guidée par son cavalier. De plus, elle était heureuse de le faire avec lui, renforçant leurs liens face à tous. Alors qu'un second morceau faisait son apparition, Hiashi interrompit ses mouvements à l'énonciation de son nom. Tenant toujours sa fille d'une main, il fit face à l'importun qui prit alors la parole.

"- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Hiashi. Puis-je avoir l'infime honneur d'inviter votre charmante fille à danser ?"

A cette voix, Hinata fixa son potentiel nouveau partenaire. C'était un homme de grande taille arborant un magnifique costume noir à la chemise aussi blanche que la neige et à la cravate originalement orange. Il se dressait devant elle, légèrement courbé, la main tendue. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis d'espoir et de chaleur. Un doux sourire venait illuminer son visage où trois traces de moustaches rendaient un air sauvage à ses deux joues. Sa tignasse d'un blond des blés, bien ayant subi une tentative de coiffage, était aussi indomptable qu'à l'accoutumée. La Hyuga rougit à la vision d'un Naruto des plus charmants. Au vu de l'approche d'autres prétendants, l'Uzumaki s'était refusé de leur laisser la place. De plus, il avait enfin compris les yeux de défi de Hiashi. Il avait donc pris son courage à deux mains et s'était levé déterminer, devançant ses rivaux. La voyant hésitante, ou du moins étonnée par sa demande, il la réitéra.

"- Hinata, me ferais-tu l'honneur de la prochaine danse ? Je ne m'imagine pas la danser avec une autre femme que toi, enfin si ton père m'y autorise bien sûr."

En parlant, le blond se concentra sur ce dernier qui, d'un mouvement souple, lui tendit la main de sa fille. Par ce geste, il lui en donnait l'autorisation. Le coeur du jeune homme bondit de joie dans sa poitrine. Sans prononcer un mot, Hinata termina le cheminement de ses doigts vers ceux de Naruto. Se décollant de Hiashi, elle quitta ses bras pour se retrouver entouré de ceux de son amour de toujours. L'Uzumaki glissa son bras gauche autour de sa taille, alors que celui droit de la jeune femme s'installa sur son épaule tandis que leurs deuxièmes mains se joignirent. Doucement, le blond commença à l'entraîner dans une douce volupté sous les yeux d'envieux éconduits. Ces derniers ainsi que les autres invités furent étonnés d'un tel revirement et essayaient par tous les moyens d'en comprendre la signification.

Pendant des années, Hiashi avait gardé jalousement un de ses trésors hors de portée, regardant froidement les hommes qui avaient osé l'interrompre ainsi. De plus, Hinata avait tendance à refuser ce genre d'invitations, sauf si les circonstances l'y obligeaient. Le comportement des deux Hyuga était à l'opposé de celui des bals précédents. Ce jour, les convives, à part les grandes familles alliés, allaient de surprise en surprise et se préoccupaient de leur projet qui semblaient être mis à mal par les conjonctures actuelles. De un, Hanabi était à enlever de leur tableau de chasse. De deux, trois héritiers connus pour être célibataires avaient été placés à une table de couples officiels, avec un homme en face de Sasuke. De trois, Hiashi avait librement accordé une faveur à Naruto, connu pour être issu d'une famille ayant renié sa mère, sans pour autant lui retirer ses droits sur sa fortune de par la loi. De quatre, Hinata avait, contrairement à son habitude, accepté l'invitation de son plein gré. Que devaient-ils comprendre ? Avaient-ils sous les yeux de futurs fiancés ?

Loin de se préoccuper de tous les interrogations dont ils étaient l'objet, les deux amoureux transis avaient l'impression de danser sur un nuage. La jeune femme se sentait flotter et ne faisait plus attention à rien d'autre qu'à son cavalier. L'esprit de ce dernier s'était perdu dans les prunelles de sa partenaire. Il s'y noyait littéralement, oubliant le monde extérieur. Un feu brûlait en lui, tellement l'envie de capturer ses lèvres le consumait. Hinata n'était pas en reste et vivait la même sensation, se souvenant de chaque mot de la déclaration qui lui avait été faite. Les deux ne savaient pas depuis quand ils dansaient, mais cela leur importait peu. Seul l'autre comptait. Le changement de musique eut le don de les faire revenir à la réalité. Le tango prit la place de la valse. Beaucoup de couples, comme Temari et Shikamaru, remplacèrent les danseurs de valse. Il fallait avouer que c'était la seule danse de salon que la No Sabaku adorait et pratiquait.

De leur côté, sentant un peu de fatigue, les deux précédents danseurs essayaient de revenir vers leur table. Cependant, un manque de force et des jambes en coton rendaient difficile ce court parcours. Hinata était toute chamboulée par le moment qu'elle venait de vivre avec Naruto. C'était si intense. Tout son être en était chamboulé qu'elle eut du mal à reprendre un souffle normal. La voyant ainsi, toute tremblante mais surtout très rouge, son cavalier s'enquit de sa santé, la soutenant pour l'aider.

"- Hinata, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Euh, j'avoue que j'ai besoin d'aller m'asseoir et de boire un peu d'eau... J'ai un peu mal à la tête, lui répondit-elle, ne trouvant que cette excuse pour lui cacher ses vrais ressentis.

\- Il fallait me le dire tout de suite, s'affola Naruto, de peur d'en être responsable. Je m'en voudrais que tu te sentes mal à cause de moi.

\- Rassures-toi. Tu n'y ais pour rien... Une soudaine migraine... Cela m'arrive de temps en temps.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Et bien... J'ai des antalgiques dans mon sac à main, mais il est au vestiaire.

\- Je vais aller te les chercher."

Ce fut sur ces mots, que Naruto lui présenta sa chaise sur laquelle elle s'y installa. Prenant un verre d'eau en main, elle le remercia avant de l'amener à sa bouche pour prendre une gorgée. Alors qu'elle le suivait du regard, elle s'en voulut d'utiliser un tel prétexte pour l'éloigner d'elle. Cependant, elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits et le contrôle sur elle-même. Son coeur battait tellement la chamade qu'elle avait peur de s'évanouir à nouveau. En tout cas, toutes ses amies qui avaient aussi arrêté de danser, la taquinèrent et avaient hâte de voir comment la soirée allait se finir. Hinata leur fut grès de ne pas renouveler leurs divers conseils. Elle n'avait pas besoin pour l'heure de les réentendre. A une autre table, un couple se leva en compagnie de quelques amis, un projet en tête. Ayant assisté à leur danse, Hanabi s'approcha de sa soeur.

"- Alors grande soeur, qu'est-ce cela te fait d'avoir dansé avec l'amour de ta vie ? D'ailleurs, où est-il parti ?

\- Il est allé me chercher un doliprane.

\- Oh, une migraine bien soudaine, taquina-t-elle. Il danse si mal que cela ? Je devrais peut-être lui donner des cours.

\- Hanabi ! Ne te moque pas de lui !... Naruto danse très bien,..., vraiment très bien, avoua Hinata, rougissante. Peut-être trop bien.

\- Je te taquine," rigola sa cadette, ayant très bien compris que son état migraineux avait été un petit mensonge pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Soudainement, Hanabi se tint la tête, comme si elle souffrait et tanqua sur ses jambes, en proie à un vertige. Inquiète, sa soeur se leva et lui céda sa place.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Ben je crois que... Si tu n'utilises pas le comprimé, je pense que je vais en avoir besoin... J'ai un peu abusé du champagne, semble-t-il.

\- Hanabi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu es encore mineure. L'alcool t'est interdit. Père et moi te faisions confiance pour ne pas en prendre. C'était une condition à ta venue ici. Combien as-tu bu de flûtes ?

\- Deux ou trois,..., je ne sais plus. Je voulais juste essayer. Et puis, je n'étais pas la seule de mon âge à boire.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Ce n'est pas parce que les autres, même si ce sont des amis, font des bêtises ou mettent leur vie en danger que tu dois suivre leur exemple, comme un mouton. Il faut savoir dire non et s'opposer, même si c'est difficile, surtout si c'est pour se préserver. Tu ne vas pas te jeter par la fenêtre pour t'y jeter à leur commandement, et bien là, c'est pareil.

\- Hinata, s'il te plaît, pas de leçon de moral. J'ai trop mal à la tête... Tu ne pourrais pas me conduire dans une pièce plus calme. La musique augmente mon mal.

\- Très bien, j'irais ensuite prévenir notre père pour que nous rentrions.

\- Non, je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce nouvel an, surtout pour toi, qui a enfin l'attention de Naruto.

\- Je suis sûre que Naruto comprendra. Ton état de santé est plus important.

\- D'accord, abdiqua Hanabi, la tête basse avant de la relever doucement affichant une tête de chien battu. Cependant, je préférerai que tu restes avec moi. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Konohamaru de prévenir papa. Nous perdrions moins de temps ainsi."

Touchée par son visage suppliant et n'arrivant pas à y résister, Hinata céda à sa requête. Elle soutint sa soeur et se dirigea vers le petit-ami de celle-ci, sous le regard inquiet de Neji. Celui-ci dansait avec Tenten une salsa. Il voulut s'enquérir des raisons de ce départ des plus bizarres qu'il fut retenu par cette dernière. Sa petite amie l'obligea, d'un regard lui promettant les pires tortures s'il la laissait en plan, à continuer à la faire virevolter. Après avoir expliqué rapidement la situation, la première héritière des Hyuga vit le petit ami de sa cadette prendre la direction de la table d'honneur où se trouvait Hiashi. Rassurée, elle se dirigea vers un petit salon pas très loin de la salle de bal et installa Hanabi sur un canapé. Les deux se mirent à attendre le chef de famille. Pendant ce temps, Naruto s'était rendu au vestiaire.

Sur tout le trajet, il avait entendu des rumeurs à son passage concernant sa danse avec Hinata et le fait qu'il avait été placé à ses côtés. Certains étaient totalement indifférents alors que d'autres n'étaient pas des plus glorieux à son encontre. Les laissant ruminer dans leur barbe et mijoter dans leur jus, il avait enfin atteint les vestiaires. Ses rivaux devaient être sûrement jaloux et cette idée flatta son égo. Après avoir réclamé le sac à main de sa tendre espérance, il s'était saisi des médicaments délivreurs. Il était sur le chemin du retour quand il croisa Konohamaru.

"- Naruto, je te cherchais.

\- Ah oui ?! Je vais te décevoir mais je n'ai pas trop de temps à te consacrer. Hinata souffre d'une migraine. Je dois lui apporter ses médicaments.

\- Justement, c'est à propos d'Hinata. Son état a empiré et elle s'est sentie plus mal soudainement.

\- Quoi ?! S'affola le blond en l'empoignant par les épaules. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Où est-elle ?

\- Calme-toi, Naruto. Hanabi l'a conduite dans un salon pour l'isoler de l'agitation du bal. J'étais venu te chercher pour t'y conduire. Hinata t'a demandée.

\- Alors allons-y vite," ordonna l'Uzumaki en le lâchant.

Il reprit sa marche, augmentant ses foulées et se retenant de courir pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, une sueur d'angoisse lui coulant sur le front. Il suivit son protégé qu'il pressait de la voix. Trop préoccuper par l'état de sa dulcinée, il ne put le voir arborer un petit sourire sournois et quelques clins d'oeil qu'il faisait à des amis à lui. Les jeunes hommes arrivèrent en peu de temps dans la pièce où se trouvaient déjà les deux Hyuga, laissant l'accès ouvert après leur passage. Pensant trouver Hinata, presque agonisante sur un canapé, ce fut plutôt Hanabi qui s'y trouvait allonger avec à son chevet sa soeur, inquiète. N'y comprenant rien, il s'avança vers elle. Quand à cette dernière, elle le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas sa venue en cette pièce. En effet, elle s'attendait à voir débarquer son père et non son amour de toujours. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas vers lui, un air étonné sur le visage. Peut-être que Hiashi l'attendait à la sortie et avait réquisitionné Naruto, sachant qu'il avait en sa position un traitement, pour les escorter jusqu'à lui après l'administration de ce dernier. La devançant, le blond prit la parole.

"- Hinata, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, cela peut aller. C'est en réalité Hanabi qui a fait un malaise. Mais toi, que fais-tu ici ?

\- C'est Konohamaru. Il est venu me prévenir que ton état avait empiré. Je suis venu aussi rapidement que possible et je te vois en bonne santé. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Que se passe-t-il ?"

Juste après avoir posé cette question, la même idée traversa les esprits des deux amoureux. Fronçant un peu les sourcils, ces derniers se tournèrent dans un même mouvement, l'un vers le jeune Sarutobi et l'autre vers la cadette des Huyga en prononçant respectivement leur nom. Cependant, leur appel rencontra le néant. En effet, Hinata vit sur le canapé un fantôme à la place qu'aurait dû occuper Hanabi. De son côté, Naruto tomba sur du vent. Konohamaru n'était pas resté auprès de lui. Il avait préféré profiter que son attention soit concentrée sur son aimée pour se décaler et reculer doucement et silencieusement. Faisant un subtil signe à sa petite-amie, cette dernière s'était rapidement levée. Son visage n'exprimait plus aucune douleur. Elle marcha en silence sans aucune hésitation, sans aucun tremblement. C'était comme si elle avait retrouvé la santé par miracle. Elle se saisit de la main tendue de son petit-ami. Ils se dirigeaient vers les portes battantes quand ils avaient entendu les deux voix s'élever.

"- Hanabi ! Konohamaru !"

\- Oui," leur répondirent d'un même souffle les concernés.

La surprise les faisant un peu sursauter, les deux aînés firent volte face vers l'origine de cette réponse et virent ceux qu'ils cherchaient sur le seuil de l'entrée du salon, main dans la main. Les deux souriaient d'un air malicieux. Hanabi était en réalité en pleine forme. Hinata comprit alors que sa soeur s'était jouée d'elle, alors que Konohamaru de Naruto, mais pourquoi. Quel était le but de ce manège ? Laissant cette question de côté pour le moment, la bleutée et le blond amorcèrent une marche vers eux. Alors qu'ils allaient les atteindre, ils virent les battants se faire empoigner par des amis de leurs cadets et leur fermer la porte au nez, les séparant d'eux. Alors qu'ils entendirent une clé être tournée dans la serrure, ils perçurent la voix d'Hanabi leur arriver au travers du bois.

"- Bonne chance, grande soeur !

\- Ouais, bonne chance. Et, Naruto, ne foire pas tout !" Dit à son tour, Konohamaru avant de rire.

Seul le bruit d'une personne s'acharnant sur la porte et tentant de forcer la sortie leur répondit. C'était Naruto qui essayait de tirer et de pousser sur les montants dans l'infime espoir de faire céder le verrou. Enervé de ne pas y arriver, il se fit entendre.

"- Ouvrez cette porte ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je vous rappelle qu'Hinata ne se sent pas bien.

\- Mais non, n'est-ce pas,..., Hinata, défia Hanabi d'un ton malicieux. Allez, grande soeur, un peu de courage. Laisse ton coeur te guider."

Cette affirmation eut le don de calmer l'acharnement de Naruto alors qu'Hinata rougit intensément, illuminant presque la pièce. Cette dernière était effectivement très légèrement éclairée par des ampoules à lumières tamisées. Les mains toujours empoignées sur les montants, le blond se tourna vers elle et se demanda ce que voulait dire la petite-amie de Konohamaru. Hinata n'était-elle pas malade ? Le Sarutobi prit à son tour la parole.

"- Ce n'est pas la peine de penser à passer par le balcon, les fenêtres sont verrouillées, et puis nous sommes tout de même au second étage. Par précaution, Sasuke a ordonné à des agents de sécurité des Uchiwa d'en bloquer l'accès, au cas où tu tenterais tout de même ta chance."

A cette information, Naruto n'en revenait pas. Son frère de coeur était aussi dans le coup. D'ailleurs, ce dernier, toujours dans la salle de bal et assis à sa table, éternua. Se doutant de la raison, il perdit ses yeux vers l'accès du couloir qui donnait accès au salon où était enfermé Naruto et Hinata. Il en vit sortir Udon et Moegi, les deux meilleurs amis du Sarutobi, qui hochèrent la tête à son intention. Le ténébreux en sourit subtilement, faisant également sourire Juugo, conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Le roux vit son amant faire semblant de regarder sa montre pour cacher sa réelle intention.

En réalité, Sasuke levait discrètement son pouce vers Tenten qui distrayait toujours Neji. Se faisant, il constata qu'il était bientôt minuit. De plus il était satisfait de constater que le neveu de Hiashi ne se doutait de rien. Ce serait dommage que le cousin trop protecteur mette son grain de sel dans leur mission. D'ailleurs, le Hyuga, même s'il était désireux d'avoir des nouvelles de ses cousines, était trop concentré sur sa petite-amie qui n'arrêtait pas d'être aguicheuse et sensuelle avec lui, sachant très bien comment occuper son esprit. Au signal du ténébreux, la meilleure amie d'Hinata eut également une risette sur le visage et pria pour que tout se finisse bien.

Pendant ce temps, le blond avait lâché la poignée et s'était décalé vers les fenêtres. Il réalisa que l'information donnée par Konohamaru était véridique. Des hommes étaient placés sur le balcon. De son côté, Hinata suppliait sa soeur d'ouvrir. Malheureusement, un mur de refus se dressa devant elle. N'insistant plus, la Hyuga resta silencieuse en baissant un peu la tête, toujours aussi rougissante. Elle venait de comprendre les intentions de sa cadette qui reprit la parole.

"- Bon, on va vous laisser. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous phoner quand vous en aurez fini. Je pense que Naruto a son portable sur lui... Une dernière chose Naruto, je ne pense pas que le propriétaire des lieux apprécierait de voir sa porte détruite si tu envisages de la défoncer... A tout à l'heure."

Ce fut sous les rires des deux adolescents que Naruto et Hinata les entendirent s'éloigner, les laissant définitivement seuls. L'Uzumaki voulut s'acharner une dernière fois sur les poignets mais elles résistaient. Il faut dire qu'il n'y mettait pas toute sa force. Hanabi avait raison. S'il défonçait les plateaux de bois, cela allait gâcher la soirée, en plus de lui valoir les foudres des maîtres de l'hôtel particulier. La Hyuga essayait de calmer son coeur, submergé par l'émotion d'être seule avec son amour de toujours. Elle se plaça devant une fenêtre, espérant y sentir un peu de frais s'en échapper. Elle présentait que Naruto n'allait pas laisser cette chance passer. Que devait-elle faire ? Quelle décision prendre ? Devait-elle suivre les conseils de Temari ou ceux de sa soeur ? Elle avait tellement peur de faire une erreur et de décevoir tout le monde.

Abandonnant ses tentatives, le blond souffla avant de tourner vers sa compagne d'infortune. A l'image qui se dressait devant lui, son coeur en loupa un battement. Ses poumons s'arrêtèrent de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes. Sa dulcinée était magnifiquement illuminée par la lune. L'astre de Diane lui faisait un halo de lumière d'argent rendant sa silhouette aussi belle qu'un ange. Un désir sucré l'envahit qu'il en trembla. Naruto reprit un bol d'air alors qu'il déglutissait, car, même s'il la désirait, elle lui semblait tellement pure qu'il craignait de la souiller et qu'elle disparaisse à son touché. Oubliant les circonstances de leur enfermement, il s'avança vers elle, un doux regard braqué sur elle. Sentant son approche, Hinata se dressa, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre au niveau de son coeur. Un nouveau courage et une tension agréable lui donnèrent la force de ne pas baisser les yeux. La jeune femme le suivait et n'arrivait pas à se détourner de cette silhouette masculine et virile qui l'avait toujours fascinée depuis que la puberté les avait frappés.

Naruto s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et d'un geste tendre, lui caressa doucement la joue du bout des doigts. Il se noyait dans le regard amoureux qui s'était emparé des prunelles de la jeune femme devant lui. Elle étincelait dans cette nuit du nouvel an. D'une voix sensuelle, il prit la parole.

"- Hinata, au final, je crois que je ne peux en vouloir à ces gredins de nous avoir enfermé ici... J'en suis heureux en fait... Je suis enfin seul avec toi. Je l'espérais depuis le début de la soirée... Tu es tellement belle.

\- Naruto, lui répondit-elle avant de garder le silence pour ensuite reprendre. En réalité, moi aussi, j'en suis heureuse."

A cette affirmation, le jeune homme en sourit amoureusement. Hinata s'étonna de lui avoir donné cette réponse mais réalisa que cela venait du plus profond de son coeur. Depuis qu'il était près d'elle, elle se sentait en sécurité et merveilleusement bien. Elle n'en voulait plus à Hanabi, qui désirait juste l'aider à sa manière. Elle en oublia jusqu'à son petit mensonge. Les deux jeunes gens se laissèrent baigner par l'ambiance sensuelle qui les entourait. Doucement et inexorablement attirés l'un vers l'autre, ils s'approchèrent l'un vers l'autre, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Hinata posa sa tête sur le torse de son amour de toujours, les yeux fermés, alors qu'elle passa ses fins bras autour de sa taille. Naruto l'entoura des siens et posa son menton sur les cheveux soyeux de celle qui l'aimait depuis des années et qu'il adorait aujourd'hui de toute son âme.

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, les douze coups de minuit allaient bientôt sonner. La musique avait cessé. Les serveurs venaient de servir une coupe de champagne aux convives, ou du moins aux majeurs. Obito, entouré de Shishui, Shion et Sasuke, était sur la petite estrade qui accueillait le D. J. Juugo était à ses pieds, à la demande de son petit-ami qui le voulait au plus proche de lui. Le roux sentait le regard des autres invités et bénissait la présence de ses amis autour de lui. Sakura s'avéra être la seule à rester un peu à l'écart, accompagnée de ses parents. Ino, touchée par son air un peu attristé s'approcha d'elle, suivie par Saï. Cette attention toucha la rose qui sourit à sa soeur de coeur. Ils attendaient tous maintenant le décompte qui n'allait pas tarder.

Dans le salon, Naruto caressait tendrement le dos d'Hinata. La douceur de sa peau était indéniablement envoûtante. La jeune femme en frissonna tout en se sentant détendue. Elle humait son odeur. Après un temps de silence, elle l'entendit prendre encore la parole.

"- Hinata, je veux t'extraire de la convoitise des autres hommes que je serai prêt à défier pour toi... Je désire tellement pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras sans retenu, de t'avoir à mes côtés et de... de t'embrasser tout à loisir... N'as-tu pas envi de libérer nos coeurs et de les laisser enfin s'exprimer ?

\- Naruto, souffla-t-elle en leva les yeux vers lui, un peu larmoyant à cause de ses paroles.

\- Hinata, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé... Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait autant attendre... Maintenant, c'est toi qui me fais attendre... Je t'ai affirmée être prêt à patienter une éternité ta réponse et je te l'affirme encore... Je comprends que tu veuilles m'éprouver. C'est compréhensible, vu ce que je t'ai fait vivre involontairement... Cependant, je... Cette attente est entrain de me tuer... Je t'en prie, Hinata, tu es la seule à posséder la clé qui peut soulager nos coeurs... Devient ma petite-amie, supplia l'Uzumaki à son oreille, la faisant frémir.

\- Je..., hésita la jeune femme, une larme de joie coulant sur sa joue.

\- Ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, dit attendri le blond, en récupérant sur ses doigts cette eau salée. Je veux te voir heureuse et si possible,... avec moi."

Touchée au plus profond d'elle, n'arrivant plus à résister aux yeux bleus de l'homme qui habitait ses rêves depuis une éternité, elle posa délicatement une de ses mains sur la sienne la collant contre son visage. Elle s'y appuya, un doux sourire sur le visage. Les mises en garde de Temari et son conseil d'attendre les prochaines vacances disparaissaient grâce à l'intensité de ce regard et à la chaleur de cette voix qui l'a toujours guidée. Hinata n'avait plus envi de résister. Elle était enfin aimée par l'homme qu'elle désirait depuis toujours, pour qui elle avait autant souffert. Elle décida de prendre son destin en main et de travailler à son bonheur. Ce dernier se trouvait entre les bras de l'Uzumaki.

"- Je... je suis heureuse, Naruto. Tes paroles me touchent à un point inimaginable... J'ai tant espéré ce jour que j'ai cru que je ne le vivrais jamais... J'ai souvent pensé que je ne méritais pas ton amour,... , que jamais tu pourrais être intéressé par une fille comme moi.

\- oh, Hinata, se désola-t-il d'entendre ses espoirs qu'elle songeait irréalisable. Tu es la seule qui le mérite... Je suis désolé que tu..."

Un doigt le fit taire. La jeune femme ne voulait pas entendre son aimé se mortifier pour quelque chose du passé qui ne pouvait pas de toute manière changer, mais qu'ils pouvaient tout deux transformer en rêve éveillé. En cet instant, elle savait ce que son coeur voulait et c'était de partager le même bonheur que ses amies vivaient avec leur petit-ami.

"- Naruto, laissons le passé là où il est et ne pensons qu'à avancer.

\- Tu as raison, fit-il en se saisissant la main qui était près de ses lèvres et en baisa la paume.

\- Je t'aime, Naruto... Je... Je veux qu'on nous voit la main dans la main quand nous serons ensemble... Je veux être présentée à partir de maintenant en tant que ta petite-amie.

Heureux t'entendre enfin les mots tant attendu, les yeux écartés, le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes, le blond n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Rêvait-il ou était-ce la réalité ?

"- Est-ce vrai, Hinata ? Ais-je bien entendu ?

\- Oui, Naruto... Je désire devenir ta petite-amie.

\- Hinata, comme je suis heureux," explosa-t-il en la serrant contre lui dans l'espoir de ne pas la voir disparaître et en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

La Hyuga fit de même contre son torse, heureuse à son tour en entendant le coeur du jeune homme battre la chamade sous son oreille. Sentant un désir sucré l'envahir, libre enfin de pouvoir l'assouvir, le blond se redressa et posant amoureusement sa main sur la joue de sa désormais compagne, l'invita à lever le visage vers lui. Elle obtempéra, habitée par la même envie. Leurs yeux se fixèrent pendant un instant avant que ceux de Naruto lorgna sur les douces lèvres d'Hinata.

"- Puis-je vous embrasser, mademoiselle Hyuga ?

\- Oui, je vous en donne la permission monsieur Uzumaki," lui répondit-elle.

Comprenant son intention, celle-ci lui tendit son visage, fermant doucement les paupières. Répondant à sa tendre invitation, l'amoureux transi se pencha doucement vers elle. Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, le décompte venait de commencer. Alors que les invités comptaient, l'Uzumaki continuait à s'approcher de sa convoitise. Quand l'horloge de la salle de bal sonna les douze coups de minuit, sous les bonnes années des invités, les lèvres de Naruto se posèrent délicatement sur celles douces d'Hinata, l'embrassant tendrement.


	22. Un nouveau héritier et des frustrations

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Tout d'abord, j'aimerai m'excuser pour l'attente. Elle fut longue. Mon épuisement était et est encore parfois très important. En plus des nausées de ma grossesse, j'ai dû faire face au déblaiement de la neige, à la dactylographie du mémoire de fin d'études de mon mari, à mon quotidien de maman (et oui, j'ai d'autres enfants) et enfin, à une légère anémie (manque de fer dans le sang). J'ai trouvé enfin un peu de force pour rédiger ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'elle ne m'abandonnera pas encore une fois.

Ensuite, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont félicité pour ma grossesse et qui m'encourage. Cela me touche beaucoup.

 **der** : Je te remercie pour ton admiration, même si je ne sais pas si je les mérite. Enfin, tu en es le/la seul(e) juge. Tu sais, je ne fais valoir que ma maigre expérience et mon point de vue, rien de plus. Je suis sûre que ta propre mère pourrait te conseiller également. Je reconnais qu'il n'est jamais facile de se confier à un parent et que ce dernier peut se montrer parfois sourd tellement il pense devoir décider tout pour toi et savoir ce qui est bon pour toi. Il faut juste avoir un peu de courage pour lui faire comprendre que tu peux aussi avoir ton opinion et que cela ne t'empêche pas de respecter la sienne et ses conseils. Passer de la personne qui décide pour un enfant au conseiller quand ce dernier devient adolescent puis jeune adulte n'est pas forcément facile.

 **shuju98** : tu peux me tutoyer, cela ne me dérange pas. Je te remercie également de m'admirer. Je reçois cela avec humilité, enfin j'essaie. Tu as tout à fait le droit d'avoir tes convictions et personne a le droit de te juger là-dessus. Tant que tu ne prône pas la violence et que tu respectes tes devoirs comme chacun d'entre nous doit le faire, tu as autant de droits que quiconque. Cela ne doit pas nous empêcher de discuter malgré les divergences. Nous sommes tous des êtres humains intelligents qui sont capables de laisser notre instinct animal de prendre le dessus (agressivité...), enfin quand on s'en donne la peine.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors que les invités trinquaient leur flûtes de champagne au moment du dernier son de l'horloge, les lumières s'éteignirent pour laisser apparaître un immense gâteau à trois étages où étaient plantées des bougies fontaines scintillantes. Tous applaudirent l'apparition de ce chef d'oeuvre de la pâtisserie dont Choja pouvait se vanter et revendiquer la création. Il bombait le torse, ainsi que Choji qui fut son plus fidèle assistant dans sa fabrication. Le brouhaha des mains se diffusa dans tout l'hôtel particulier jusqu'à atteindre le salon où était isolé le nouveau couple. Ce dernier, enfermé dans sa bulle, n'en fit pas grand cas, tellement il voyageait dans un monde de félicité incroyable et non connu d'eux. Plus rien ne comptait pour eux, que le contact de leurs lèvres entre elles.

Envahi par le bonheur d'être enfin avec la femme qu'il aimait, Naruto serra un peu plus Hinata dans ses bras, alors qu'une de ses mains quitta la taille de celle-ci pour se poser sur sa joue. Doucement, il entrouvrit la bouche et d'un geste tendre, caressa celle de sa dulcinée pour y quémander l'entrée. Surprise, cette dernière hésita quelques secondes. Manquant d'expérience, elle avait peur de mal s'y prendre et de le décevoir. Cependant, cette caresse subtile éveilla en elle un désir de partager un instant plus profond, plus intense avec son amour de toujours. Tremblante d'émotions et avec maladresse, Hinata accorda à Naruto sa prière. Elle ouvrit doucement ses lèvres permettant à celui-ci d'y entrer délicatement sa langue. Cette dernière rentra en contact avec sa congénère qui reçut d'un sursaut sa tendresse. Les deux chairs charnues s'appréhendèrent et s'apprivoisèrent dans une danse douce et délicate où on pouvait voir la gaucherie d'un premier baiser.

Cette première découverte eut raison des forces d'Hinata qui sentit ses jambes flanchées. Elle n'était pas la seule. Naruto était aussi envahi par les sensations et dut faire un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas allonger sa douce sur le canapé pour pousser plus loin l'expérience. De plus, il se rendit compte de la faiblesse de la jeune femme contre lui à travers ses tremblements. Son égo s'en vit éclater d'en être l'auteur. Cependant, il ne put s'en vanter bien longtemps car ses forces aussi étaient mises à rude épreuve. Ce baiser allait lui coûter un peu de sa fierté. Alors que la Hyuga serra entre ses doigts la chemise de son désormais compagnon, les deux amoureux se laissèrent tomber au sol sans pour autant cesser leur embrassade. Se faisant, l'Uzumaki se retrouva sans savoir comment sur les fesses, accueillant Hinata à genoux entre ses jambes. Malgré leur désir de savourer le contact de l'autre, le manque d'air eut raison de leur envie. Quittant les lèvres de la Hyuga, l'Uzumaki entrouvrit les paupières, les gardant à moitié fermer. Il la regarda amoureusement en souriant.

En effet, elle avait toujours ses yeux clos, et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir rester ainsi pour toujours dans le souvenir de ce moment. Le jeune homme n'était pas loin de la vérité. Sa dulcinée avait peur de revenir à la réalité dans la crainte d'avoir tout rêvé. Touché et attendri, Naruto lui caressa doucement la joue du bout des doigts.

"- Je t'aime Hinata."

A cette voix qui de par sa chaleur, ne pouvait pas sortir d'un songe, celle-ci trouva le courage de le regarder à son tour. A la vision des yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant, elle sourit tendrement et laissa une larme de joie coulée. Son aimé l'accueillit de son index et l'amena à sa bouche d'un geste sensuel faisant rougir la jeune femme.

"- Je t'aime aussi."

Hinata se blottit ensuite contre lui, la tête au niveau de son coeur, heureuse. Peut-être que Temari allait lui faire la tête mais cela lui importait peu à la seconde. Seul comptait son amour et celui de son blond. Les deux amoureux étaient dans leur monde quand ils en furent sortis par un cliquetis venant de la porte. Quelqu'un était entrain de la déverrouiller. Prenant enfin conscience de leur position, elle se décala de Naruto pour le laisser se lever. Se redressant sur ses pieds, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à son tour. Profitant de cela, il la serra de nouveau contre lui en lui embrassant le haut de la tête avant de prendre la parole.

"- Je crois qu'on vient nous chercher. J'aurai aimé rester ainsi l'éternité.

\- Moi... moi aussi... Oh, non, nous avons raté le décompte avec nos amis, réalisa Hinata quand enfin elle perçut les applaudissements provenant la salle de bal.

\- Bonne année, Hinata, dit juste le blond. Je trouve qu'elle commence merveilleusement bien.

\- Bonne année Naruto," rougit-elle en comprenant son allusion.

Naruto captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son aimée. Celle-ci y répondit en entourant ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Ce baiser fut moins passionné que le précédent mais plus chaleureux. Le couple était un peu plus confiant, bien que la jeune femme fût encore quelque peu timide. Ils ne prirent donc pas conscience de l'ouverture de la porte. Une silhouette masculine s'y glissa et fut témoin de leur échange. Passant par quelques secondes d'ahurissement à ce spectacle, le nouveau arrivant se racla la gorge. A ce son, Hinata sursauta, rompant de ce fait le contact avec Naruto. Ce dernier vit face à leur visiteur et blanchit à sa vue. Avec empressement, les deux amoureux se séparèrent, un petit stress sévissant au fin fond de leurs entrailles.

"- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez à Hinata, jeune homme ? J'espère que vous n'envisagiez pas à la forcer et à abuser d'elle. Si c'est le cas, l'Enfer vous paraîtra comme le Paradis. De cela, je peux vous le garantir.

\- Monsieur Hiashi, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, essaya de se justifier le fameux jeune homme face au ton glacial employé.

\- Ah bon, fit suspicieux le chef Hyuga. Je vous retrouve embrassant ma fille et enfermé à double tour dans une pièce comme pour empêcher à quelqu'un d'interférer avec vos intentions... C'est suspect, reconnaissez-le.

\- Non, monsieur, je vous assure que..., paniqua Naruto.

\- Père, je vous en prie, le coupa Hinata, un peu gênée d'avoir été découverte par lui. Arrêtez de taquiner ainsi mon petit-ami. Vous saviez sans aucun doute une partie de l'histoire et que la porte fut fermée de l'extérieur, vu que vous déteniez la clé. Comment auriez-vous fait pour ouvrir sinon ?

A ces paroles prononcées et la vue des rougissements qui avaient pris possession des joues de la Hyuga au fil de son court discours, Naruto la regarda, les yeux ronds. Sa dulcinée avait en quelque sorte défié le père qu'elle avait craint pendant toute son adolescence, mais surtout elle l'avait présenté comme son petit-ami devant le patriarche de sa famille. A ces mots, son coeur avait encore plus accéléré, si c'était encore possible. Il avait une terrible envie de la prendre entre ses bras et la soulever en l'air avant de la serrer contre lui pour ne plus la lâcher. Il réalisa également que son "beau-père" avait joué avec ses nerfs. Il lui en voulut mais que quelques secondes avant d'en sourire, retenant avec quelques difficultés un rire. De son côté, Hiashi souffla discrètement. Sa fille avait lu dans son jeu. Il ne pouvait plus le continuer. C'était dommage, car c'était assez jouissif pour lui de constater le visage paniqué de l'Uzumaki. Il aimait, que ce soit dans son travail ou dans certains aspects de sa vie domestique, l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur les gens et le pouvoir qu'il avait sur eux.

"- Je vois... Cependant, il vous faut maintenant rejoindre les autres invités. Votre absence lors du décompte et de l'échange des voeux a été remarquée. Ne laissons pas trop une imagination débordante déformée la vérité.

\- Vous avez raison, réagit Naruto qui se réjouissait sadiquement de voir la réaction débitée des autres prétendants. Allons nous jeter dans la fosse aux lions."

Sans prononcer un seul autre mot, Hiashi emboîta le pas au couple, ouvrant la marche. Sur le chemin, Hinata osa demander à son père pourquoi c'était lui qui était venu leur ouvrir. Le chef Huyga leur expliqua qu'ayant constaté leur absence au moment des douze coups de minuit, il s'était enquis de leur nouvelle auprès d'Hanabi et de Konohamaru. Sa seconde fille, en effet, montrait une étrange attitude. Elle était été en grand conciliabule avec son petit-ami et ses camarades. Il avait aussi observé un comportement bien inhabituel de la part de Sasuke. De plus, il avait remarqué que sa cadette détenait une clé inconnue de lui depuis quelques temps. Il fit valoir toute son autorité pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Se sentant acculer par son regard et son aura froids, les adolescents leur expliquèrent leur manigance. Hiashi avait alors exigé le sésame du salon. Ce fut ainsi qu'il fut témoin de leur dernier baiser. Naruto ne put réprimer son hilarité qu'il cacha tant bien que mal derrière ses dents. Il s'imaginait bien Hanabi et Konohamaru se faisant tout petits devant un chef Hyuga monstrueux, aussi grand qu'une montagne. Hinata était dans le même état, mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour contenir son rire.

Le trio allait bientôt arriver dans la salle de bal où leur provenaient les discussions et les voeux des convives. Ces derniers commençaient à faire honneur à l'immense gâteau qui faisait office de dessert au merveilleux repas qu'ils venaient de partager. Voulant faire tout de suite comprendre leur nouvel engagement à tous, mais surtout aux prétendants, et sentant un manque, Naruto approcha sa main de celle d'Hinata. La saisissant, il y glissa les doigts, les enlaçant délicatement aux siens. Surprise, la jeune femme le regarda, le souffle court. Son aimé la fixa amoureusement, les yeux brillants et en lui souriant tendrement. Il l'encourageait en silence de faire de même. Par ce geste, il lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait mettre les choses au clair sans plus attendre. Il refusait de se cacher. Il n'existait aucune raison qu'ils le fassent. Avec courage et nourrissant les mêmes aspirations, Hinata ferma ses doigts, les ancrant à ceux de Naruto.

Au moment de sortir du couloir pour rentrer de nouveau dans la salle de bal, elle ressentit tout de même un stress. Elle était certain que leurs amis allaient être heureux pour eux deux. Enfin, et malheureusement, pas tous. En effet, cela allait faire mal à Sakura, elle en était certaine, la sachant, selon ses dires, amoureuse du blond. La Hyuga ressentit de la peine pour elle. Cependant, n'avait-elle pas le droit de faire un peu preuve d'égoïsme ? Pendant de longues années, elle s'était tue, voyant Naruto amoureux de la rose et ne souhaitant que son bonheur. Maintenant, qu'elle avait la chance de marcher à ses côtés dans un amour enfin partagé, devait-elle se priver de ce bonheur sous prétexte que l'amour de jeunesse de son aimé ait enfin découvert des sentiments pour lui, alors que lui n'en avait plus ? Naruto sentit sa douce petite-amie tremblée entre ses doigts. La fixant, il comprit son stress et stoppa leur avancée. Il s'excusa auprès Hiashi qui continua sa course leur laissant un dernier instant. Il interpella sa petite-amie doucement en lui prenant les deux mains qu'il caressa de ses pouces.

"- Hinata, je pense savoir à quoi tu penses.

\- Je...

\- C'est à Sakura n'est-ce-pas ?

-..., ne dit rien la jeune femme en baissant la tête, lui prouvant qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Hinata, regarde-moi, lui pria Naruto qui reprit la parole quand elle s'exécuta. Même si je sais qu'elle risque d'en souffrir ou du moins d'en être blessée, je ne veux pas que cela remette en question notre bonheur et ce que nous vivons. Comme m'a dit Iruka, la situation est maintenant claire pour tout le monde et cela sera plus facile pour elle de faire son deuil. Puis, nous l'y aiderons. Elle est encore jeune et belle, pouvant séduire n'importe qui. De plus, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle m'aime vraiment comme elle le sous-entend. J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de s'en persuader, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sasuke le croit aussi...

\- Je suis donc un second choix, paniqua Hinata, en le coupant et en reculant sans pour autant le lâcher, prisonnière qu'elle était de son emprise. Tu crois qu'elle se fourvoie sur ses sentiments. Pour refuser d'être blessé à nouveau, tu te tournes vers celle qui ne peut te dire non.

\- Non ! Je t'aime Hinata ! Tu es mon premier choix et l'unique à jamais... Je t'aime que j'ais eu l'impression de mourir quand tu m'as rejeté. Il faut que tu me crois," s'empressa de la contredire le blond, en renforçant sa prise et en ayant les larmes aux yeux qu'elle puisse encore croire qu'il se joue d'elle.

Une blessure et forte détermination brillèrent dans ses yeux bleux. Naruto était mortifié qu'elle puisse encore douter de ses sentiments. D'un autre côté, depuis le retour de Sasuke, les événements et le destin n'avaient pas été en leur faveur, nourrissant leur peur et leur doute. Son propre comportement ambigu avait été aussi un facteur à leur possible malheur. De son côté, Hinata lisait toutes les émotions de son compagnon. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi ainsi. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Les rumeurs la touchaient-elles plus qu'elle ne le croyait ? Craignait-elle encore être un pion dans un jeu malsain ? Elle le connaissait, ainsi que son âme honnête. Ce n'était pas un menteur. Tous les gestes, les attentions, leur sortie et sa déclaration revinrent assaillir sa mémoire, la faisant culpabiliser encore plus. Elle décida d'écouter son coeur qui lui criait de lui faire confiance et de faire preuve un peu d'égoïsme. Pleurante de honte, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa de sa propre initiative.

Bien que surpris par cette attaque inattendue, Naruto ne la repoussa pas et répondit à son baiser. Ce dernier ne dura pas très longtemps au vu de celui échangé au salon mais suffisant pour faire lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait choisi de le croire. Hinata quitta ses lèvres et se blottit contre son torse en le priant de lui pardonner.

"- Je ne suis qu'une idiote mais j'ai tellement peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve,..., que j'ai du mal à réaliser que tout ceci est réel. Pardonne-moi.

\- Chut, tout va bien. Tu n'es pas une idiote. Je... Je pense que je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Des années d'attente et de doutes ont eu raison de tes forces et c'est normal... S'il faut que je te répète encore et encore je t'aime, je le ferai, mais surtout,... aie confiance en moi, en nous, essaya-t-il de la réconforter.

Levant les yeux sur son vidage, Hinata y lut une tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais connue venant de lui. Elle ne souvenait pas l'avoir vu regarder Sakura de cette manière. Cela termina de la rassurer et le dernier verrou de ses craintes céda à l'intensité qui émanait de son désormais petit-ami. Lâchant une de ses mains, l'Uzumaki essuya son visage qui accueillait toujours quelques larmes.

"- J'ai confiance en toi... Je t'aime, affirma d'une voie tendre la Huyga.

\- Moi aussi, lui offrit le blond en lui donna un chaste baiser. Je crois qu'il nous faut y aller maintenant."

La jeune femme acquiesça. Ce fut main dans la main que le couple fit les derniers mètres qui les séparait de la grande salle. Sur le seuil, les amoureux repérèrent leurs amis et s'apprêtèrent à les rejoindre quand un son d'un ustensile sur un verre les interpella, les arrêtant dans leur intention. Ils se concentrèrent alors sur l'estrade d'où le tintement et où ils virent Sasuke monter et quémander l'attention de l'assistance. Tous les convives, curieux, arrêtèrent leur discussion et leur activité pour se concentrer sur le ténébreux. Ce dernier affichait un air sérieux et des plus cérémonieux. Il attendit d'obtenir le silence le plus complet avant de prendre la parole.

"- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, amis et connaissances, je vous remercie de votre présence ici et je vous souhaite une heureuse nouvelle année. En ce nouvel an, j'ai une annonce importante à faire qui changera et pour longtemps l'image de la famille Uchiwa... J'aimerai que mon oncle Obito, Shisui me rejoignent."

Sasuke fit une pose pour permettre aux deux concernés de monter auprès de lui. Ne connaissant pas ses intentions, ces derniers étaient des plus intrigués et se posaient mille questions sur ce qu'il avait prévu. Le ténébreux posa un dernier regard sur Juugo qui était assis à sa place et puisa sur ce visage tout le courage dont il avait besoin. Prenant un grand bol d'air, il se lança, en espérant que tout se passe bien.

"- Comme vous le savez, mon défunt père était le chef de notre famille. Itachi devait en reprendre la succession. Malheureusement, la destinée en a décidé autrement, m'incombant de prendre la suite. Paix à leurs âmes."

Il eut une minute de silence avant qu'il reprenne la parole.

"- Tous deux avaient décidé de suivre tout de même leur propre voie en rentrant dans les rangs de la gendarmerie, laissant le siège de l'entreprise à mon oncle Obito. Son sens des affaires indéniable a permis à la famille Uchiwa de poursuivre sur le chemin de la prospérité. Je compte bien suivre l'exemple de mon père et d'Itachi... Cependant, je suis dans l'incapacité de remplir mes obligations vis-à-vis de ma famille... Je ne peux plus prétendre d'en devenir le chef."

A cette annonce, la stupeur se lut sur chaque visage et un brouhaha se fit entendre. Que voulais dire Sasuke par ses paroles ? C'était incompréhensible, même Obito et Shisui ne comprenaient plus rien, bien que l'oncle du ténébreux eut soudainement une petite idée de sa raison. Cependant, pourquoi renoncer à son avenir à la tête des Uchiwa ? Son orientation sexuelle n'en était pas un obstacle. La mâchoire des convives qui envisageaient de marier leur fille à Sasuke pour ce poste prestigieux pendouilla tombant presque dans leur assiette, alors que d'autres recrachèrent le contenu de leur verre. Cependant, rien n'était perdu car même s'il renonçait à son siège de chef de famille, il restait un Uchiwa et ses futurs enfants pourraient prétendre au poste. D'un geste, Obito fit taire l'assemblée pour permettre à son neveu de continuer.

"- La mort de mon père et d'Itachi a été une période de grands troubles pour les Uchiwa, les entraînant dans une guerre de succession. Cette dernière les coupa en plusieurs clans, les déchirant et mettant en danger la position de notre famille. La nomination de mon oncle au poste de chef des Uchiwa jusqu'à ce que je devienne majeur et que j'en finisse avec mes études calma les esprits. Avec beaucoup d'efforts et de sueurs, il redressa la barre tant bien que mal. Nous avons aujourd'hui retrouvé notre prestige d'antan... Comme vous vous en doutez, la prospérité d'une famille s'appuie sur sa stabilité et sa capacité à permettre une certaine continuité dans ses valeurs en les transmettant à chacun de leurs enfants... Cependant, je suis dans l'incapacité de réaliser cette transmission, ne pouvant pas en avoir de mon sang. Je..."

Sasuke allait continuer qu'un brouhaha le coupa. Tous s'indignèrent pensant qu'il insinuait que leur fille était stérile, à moins qu'il essayait de leur annoncer sa propre stérilité. Non, c'était impossible que ce soit la raison car ce n'était pas une confidence qu'on faisait en public, surtout face à des concurrents. Obito se mit alors à crier.

"- Silence ! Je vous en prie, laissez au moins Sasuke terminer.

\- Merci mon oncle. Je ne peux pas avoir un enfant de mon sang car je suis... homosexuel."

Cette annonce laissa sans voix tous les convives. Des couverts tombèrent des mains de leur possesseur. D'autres verres se vidèrent sur le visage de voisins en stupeur. Des petits cris de stupeur de jeunes femmes ayant pour espoir de l'épouser se firent entendre, leur père perdant d'un seul coup toutes prétentions à une alliance par le mariage. Quoi que... ? Un mariage d'intérêt était encore envisageable, tant pis que leur gendre soit homosexuel, s'il en sorte avec le prestige et la fortune. Cependant, ce n'était pas les pensées de leur progéniture qui refusait tout de même de se lier à un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais et qui ne la toucherait pas. Certaines se promirent de dissuader leur paternel d'un quelconque projet. De plus, une petite partie de la jeune gente féminine s'en sentirent soulager de ne plus avoir à subir une pression sur leur épaule. Constatant que personne n'osait parler, Sasuke continua.

"- Je refuse que mon orientation sexuelle replonge les Uchiwa dans une guerre de succession. De plus, Shisui va se marier, contribuant ainsi à la transmission de nos valeurs... C'est pourquoi, pour permettre la continuité de la prospérité et de la stabilité à ma famille, je souhaite céder mes prétentions au rôle de chef à mon oncle Obito et à travers lui à mon cousin... Je vous prends comme témoins, vous tous, amis et concurrents... Mon oncle, Shisui.

Ainsi interpellés, les deux concernés se tournèrent vers lui, toujours abasourdis par l'annonce de Sasuke. Ils le virent sortir une enveloppe épaisse de sa poste intérieure de sa veste de costume. Le ténébreux la tendit à Obito.

"- Mon oncle, voici les titres prouvant votre nouveau statut ainsi que ma lettre d'abdication. Ils furent établis et signés par le notaire de famille.

\- Sasuke, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je... hésita Obito, en tremblant et n'osant pas se saisir de l'enveloppe.

\- Accepte, je t'en prie. Tu es un bon chef par intérim. Je sais que cela continuera et prospéra à travers Shisui... et ses futurs enfants. Vous êtes tous deux des hommes d'honneur et ceux qu'il faut pour notre famille. »

A cette invitation, ce fut avec émotion que le potentiel nouveau chef de famille tendit sa main vers les papiers. Ces derniers étaient remplis d'énormément de responsabilités mais il était prêt à relever ce défi. Cela n'allait pas beaucoup changer de son quotidien. Soudain, il pensa à son fils car le plus grand changement le concernait. Il l'avait formé pour qu'il prenne sa suite pour gérer l'entreprise, mais être à la tête d'une famille et prendre de nombreuses décisions qui allaient impacter l'avenir de tous, c'était autre chose. Il allait devenir tout de même le principal héritier des Uchiwa, leur prochain chef et après lui, ses enfants. Cela stoppa son geste et il se tourna vers Shisui.

Ce dernier avait du mal à se remettre de cette annonce. Il mentirait s'il n'avait pas un temps jalouser Sasuke de prendre la suite de son père, vu qu'il allait récolter les lauriers de tout son travail. Cependant, cela lui avait passé après avoir constaté sa souffrance à la mort de ses parents et d'Itachi, puis ses mésaventures avec Madara, ainsi qu'après sa rencontre avec Shion. Ce ne fut pas la seule avoir fait un travail sur soi. Il avait au final accepté son sort de n'être que le second, mais là, il était projeté au devant de la scène. Tout comme son père pensait à lui, il songeait à Shion. Cela allait la mettre en position de première dame de la famille. C'était une place à la fois enviée et lourde à porter. Pas qu'elle n'en avait pas la carrure, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas choisie pour l'avoir à ses côtés, mais tout de même. De plus, cela lui mettait un peu la pression pour l'éducation de ses futurs enfants. Il sortit de ses pensées par son père qui l'appela.

"- Shisui, je ne ferai rien sans ton accord, car cela te concerne autant que moi. Acceptes-tu la proposition de Sasuke ?"

A cette question, le cousin de ce dernier se remit à réfléchir. Il repensa au discours de ce dernier. Il était vrai que les Uchiwa n'avaient pas besoin d'une nouvelle guerre de succession. Le neveu de son père avait eu le courage d'avouer son homosexualité et d'en assumer les conséquences. En effet, rien ne l'obligeait à le faire. Il aurait très bien pu se marier, avoir des enfants tout en cachant sa vraie nature et trompant son épouse avec un homme. Cela aurait jeté le discrédit sur la famille et la crédibilité de son chef. Une autre déchirure aurait pu alors avoir lieu au sein des Uchiwa. Cependant, peut-il prétendre en assumer le poste ? En a-t-il les capacités ? Sasuke le pensait. Son père le pensait sûrement aussi. Soudain, il sentit un doux touché sur sa main et son épaule. Se tournant vers sa source, il découvrit sa fiancée qui le regardait intensément. Le sentant stresser, elle avait décidé de le rejoindre et elle l'encourageait maintenant. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

"- Quelque soit ta décision, je te soutiendrais toujours. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. J'ai été à bonne école, ne t'inquiète pas."

A ces paroles, Shisui posa les yeux sur ses futurs beaux-parents. La mère de Shion était une aristocrate de sang royal qui avait hérité d'une grande fortune et une position sociale des plus avantageuses. Elle avait été la seule héritière de ses parents. Connaissant la dureté du monde des affaires et de la noblesse où elle aurait côtoyé autant d'hypocrites que des personnes à dents longues, sa belle-mère avait transmis une certaine force de caractère à sa fille pour faire face à ses responsabilités. Rassuré par son regard, Shisui s'avança vers son cousin et se saisit à la place de son père des papiers prouvant leur nouveau statut. A ce geste, un silence envahit la salle de bal, stressant un peu Sasuke et les autres Uchiwa. Ces derniers, bien que surpris par l'annonce du fils de Fugaku, étaient soulagés de ne devoir pas faire face à une nouvelle guerre de succession. Soudain, un bruit de chaise se fit attendre. Tous se tournèrent vers la source.

C'était la grand-mère de Sasuke, la doyenne, la gardienne des traditions de la famille. Elle était connue pour ne pas trop apprécier les homosexuels. Elle ne les détestait pas et ne plaidait en aucune façon leur destruction, mais elle ne les comprenait pas et avait prié pour que cela ne touche pas les Uchiwa. Peine perdu, certains se dirent-ils. Le petit-ami de Juugo appréhendait cette confrontation, même s'il avait le visage stoïque en cet instant. La vieille dame s'approcha de l'estrade. A ses pieds, elle tendit la main vers Sasuke qui l'aida à monter la marche. Elle le regarda un instant, l'assistance ayant le souffle coupé, n'osant faire aucun bruit. Doucement, la doyenne leva les bras et posa ses doigts sur chaque joue de son petit-fils. Lui faisant baisser la tête vers elle, elle lui baisa le front avant de prendre la parole.

"- Bien que j'ai du mal à comprendre le penchant amoureux d'un homme pour un autre, je ne peux que reconnaître que tu as fait preuve de courage et d'une grande sagesse, Sasuke. Par ton geste, tu as trouvé une solution pour éviter une nouvelle déchirure qui aurait sûrement sonné le glas des Uchiwa... Je suis fière de toi et de vous deux, Obito, Shisui."

Se concentrant sur eux, la grand-mère du ténébreux se plaça devant ces derniers.

\- En tant que doyenne, je reconnais Obito comme le chef officiel des Uchiwa et son fils Shisui comme son héritier et celui de la famille, ainsi que ses futurs enfants. Que la prospérité soit sur elle et sur eux, termina-t-elle en applaudissant.

Elle fut suivie par les amis de Sasuke et de son cousin dont certains se mirent à siffler leur enthousiasme. Les autres invités suivirent le mouvement, bien que quelques uns firent une croix sur leur projet de main mise sur une partie de la fortune des Uchiwa. Les familles alliées dont les Hyuga étaient satisfaits. Les différents chefs allèrent saluer leur nouveau comparse. Pendant son temps, la grand-mère du ténébreux s'approcha de Shion qui était toujours au bras de son fiancé, fière de lui.

"- J'espère que vous nous ferez de beaux héritiers. J'ai hâte d'entendre leurs petits petons courir dans les couloirs du manoir. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il ne raisonne plus des rires d'enfants.

\- Grand-mère, s'offusqua faussement Shisui qui fut témoin du discours fait à sa fiancée par celle qu'il considérait comme tel, même si aucun lien de sang ne les unissait.

\- Ben quoi, je veux voir naître la prochaine génération avant de mourir," finit-elle par dire avant de regagner sa place, heureuse de sa taquinerie.

Shion était toute rouge aux images qui l'assaillirent. En effet, pour avoir des enfants, cela impliquait avoir des relations sexuelles avec Shisui. Encore vierge du fait qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments à son égard par le passé, elle appréhendait le passage à l'acte. La voyant ainsi, son fiancé lui baisa la tempe pour tenter de la détendre. De plus, les deux en avaient déjà parlé et ils étaient tombés d'accord d'attendre la cérémonie du mariage, mués par leur croyance religieuse. C'était assez difficile pour Shisui de résister car il la désirait, mais ses convictions lui permettaient de tenir. Shion lui sourit alors que ses parents s'approchèrent d'eux. Ces derniers félicitèrent leur futur gendre et lui promirent tout leur soutien. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke retourna à sa table sous le regard des convives et devant tous déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Juugo qui en écarquilla les yeux. Devant tous, son amant venait de revendiquer sa mise en couple.

A cette image, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant en restèrent une nouvelle fois sans voix. Ils venaient enfin d'avoir une réponse à leur question : pourquoi un homme sans le sou et sans aucune prétention avait été installé à la seconde place d'honneur de sa table ? Le grand roux était son petit-ami. Certains en frissonnèrent alors que d'autres s'en fichèrent au final. Les parents de tous leurs amis s'approchèrent et lui serrèrent la main avant de regagner leur place laissant Juugo abasourdi et un peu gêné d'autant d'attention. Heureusement, cela ne dura que quelques minutes avant que leurs amis construisirent un barrage entre eux et les inopportuns. Ne voyant pas son frère de cœur parmi eux, Sasuke se tourna vers le couloir où se situaient toujours Naruto et Hinata, main dans la main. Les deux amoureux avaient assisté à son annonce en ce lieu. Cette dernière les avait laissés coi avant de sourire, heureux pour leur ami. Le ténébreux eut alors un petit sourire sadique. Se tournant de nouveau vers les convives, il réclama une nouvelle fois le silence.

"- Je vous remercie de votre soutien, même si je suis conscient que certains me le donnent à contre-coeur. Cependant, mon cousin, mon oncle et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à recevoir des félicitations en ce soir de nouvel an, affirma-t-il en prenant ensuite une flûte et se dirigeant vers deux jeunes gens devant lesquels il s'arrêta. Je lève mon verre à un nouveau couple qui deviendra, j'en suis certain, celui de cette nouvelle année."

Après le monologue de Sasuke, un nouveau silence se fit dans toute la salle. Tous les convives portèrent leur regard sur le couple qui se dressait devant le ténébreux. Ce dernier avait toujours le verre un peu levé devant lui dans l'attente d'être suivi. Devant lui, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés ne savait plus où se mettre et se colla contre son compagnon aux six cicatrices. Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir se transformer en une petite sourie, afin de se soustraire à toute cette attention en se cachant derrière son dos. Après une seconde de surprise d'avoir été ainsi apostrophé, son aimé leva sa main libre pour se gratter l'arrière de sa tête comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. Un grand sourire orna tout de même son visage, tout en serrant un peu plus sa prise sur les doigts de sa compagne pour tenter de lui transmettre un peu de courage. A cette pression, elle sortie de sa cachette de fortune mais resta coller à lui en posa sa main sur son bras, tout en rougissant. Sasuke décida de réitérer son toast, voyant que son annonce avait gelé de surprise l'assistance.

"- Je vous félicite Naruto et Hinata. Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin réuni, ensemble, et je suis sûr que nos amis le sont aussi."

A cette nouvelle affirmation, ces derniers sortirent de leur étonnement et levèrent aussi leur verre en criant leur félicitation. Kiba alla jusqu'à prendre par les épaules Shino et à hurler son contentement pour sa soeur de coeur. Tous se jetèrent sur le nouveau couple qui n'en menait pas large, mais tout de même heureux de voir la gaieté dans leurs yeux. Leurs parents restèrent dans leur coin. Ils partageaient également la liesse de leur progéniture, tout en affichant leur air stoïque de chef de famille et préférant laisser les jeunes entre eux. Hiashi, Iruka et Jiraya faisaient parti des plus satisfaits. Ce dernier pensa qu'il avait bien fait d'offrir des protections à son filleul. Tsunade, quand à elle, s'essuya une larme de joie de ses paupières. La Senju avait l'impression de se revoir avec son défunt mari ou Minato et Kushina lors de leur confession amoureuse. Son meilleur ami d'enfance ressentit ses émotions et rempli de compassion, lui saisit la main pour la réconforter. Levant les yeux sur lui, la marraine de Naruto lui sourit, reconnaissante. Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais Jiraya donnait vraiment l'impression de vouloir lui montrer son vrai visage. Intérieurement, elle se sentit comme soulager.

De leur côté, les prétendants transpiraient la jalousie et le désappointement. Leurs familles perdirent encore une fois tout espoir de s'élever dans la société au travers d'un prestigieux mariage. Ils étaient remplis d'un orgueil blessé, mais affichèrent tout de même un faux sourire pour ne pas être les auteurs d'un scandale qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. La Hyuga avait fait son choix et Hiashi semblait d'accord avec ce dernier, bien qu'ils ne le comprennent pas. Naruto, bien qu'héritier des Uzumaki du fait de sa naissance, était issu d'une mère reniée par sa famille et d'un père ayant possédé, certes, une position et une renommée des plus respectables mais dont les origines étaient inconnues, orphelin qu'il était. Ils jugeaient le blond comme inférieur à eux. Cependant, le chef des Hyuga n'avait, semble-t-il, pas la même opinion qu'eux et Hinata encore moins. De plus, il n'était pas bien venu de les transformer en ennemi s'ils voulaient rester dans leur bonne grâce et continuer à travailler avec eux pour fortifier leur fortune. En tout cas, tous avaient une nouvelle réponse à une autre de leurs questions : pourquoi, lors du repas, les deux jeunes gens avaient été installés à la table des couples et assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Tous, donc, se joignirent aux applaudissements qui avaient commencé à s'élever dans la salle, sous la gêne des deux nouveaux tourtereaux. Tous ? Non. Dans un coin de la salle, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses cachait assez mal son air triste et colérique. En la déclarant devant toutes les familles influentes de la ville, Sasuke avait rendu plus qu'officiel, la romance de Naruto et Hinata. Elle ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur le secret ou la nature discrète du couple pour essayer de s'immiscer entre eux. Tous ses espoirs venaient de tomber à l'eau. De plus, tout le temps qu'elle avait perdu durant son adolescence à courir derrière un fantôme et les multiples refus de Naruto lui revinrent en mémoire. Quand elle repensa à son dernier rejet, elle eut énormément honte et se nourrissait d'incompréhension. Beaucoup d'hommes auraient accepté sans aucune hésitation une partie de jambe en l'air, même si c'était pour quitter l'aguicheuse le lendemain comme une vieille chaussette. Certains d'entre eux pensaient, injustement ou inconsciemment, qu'un refus mettrait en cause leur virilité, alors que cela n'avait strictement rien à voir. De plus, ce genre de proposition flattait leur égo masculin et pousser par ce dernier, ils acceptaient bien souvent.

Il faut dire qu'à leur décharge, il était bien souvent plus facile de dire oui que non. Un non catégorique, dans certains cas comme lors d'un harcèlement ou d'une souffrance familiale, demandait beaucoup de courage, de détermination et de respect pour soi. A la décharge des hommes, certaines femmes, pour cacher leur mécontentement d'un refus, s'attaquaient à leur compétence sexuelle pour les faire craquer. Il existait de par le monde autant de coureurs de jupon sans scrupule que d'aguicheuses sans principe. De par sa réaction et son désir de rester fidèle à Hinata, Naruto avait montré qu'il n'était pas comme les autres et qu'il avait assez de respect envers lui-même, envers sa dulcinée et enfin envers elle pour refuser sa proposition. A cette idée, elle eut un léger sourire et se demandait si, finalement, il ne serait pas judicieux pour elle d'arrêter de le poursuivre et de le laisser vivre sa vie, ainsi que la sienne. Il n'était pas le seul homme sur terre. Il fallait dire qu'une part de son coeur était heureuse pour son ancienne amie d'école et celui qu'elle avait considéré pendant longtemps comme son meilleur ami, son soutien. Cependant, pouvait-elle écouter cette partie et ne plus se battre ? Ces réflexions furent coupées par une voix qu'elle connaissait bien où elle pouvait sentir une certaine colère et une frustration s'y dissimuler.

"- Le savais-tu, Sakura ?

\- De quoi parles-tu, maman ?

\- De Sasuke et de son homosexualité dans un premier temps.

\- Oui, depuis les précédentes vacances, souffla la rose en réponse.

\- Et cela ne t'a rien fait ? Tu aurais pu te battre. C'était un sacré parti. Cela aurait apporté prestige et richesse à notre famille.

\- Bien sûr que j'étais blessée et triste, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je n'ais pas cessé de lui courir derrière, en ignorant que c'était peine perdu car je l'aimais... et encore un peu maintenant.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, jeune fille. Je reste ta mère. Je ne suis pas une de tes amies, se mit en colère sa mère.

\- Pardon, se soumit la rose, triste. Cependant, comprends que, vu la situation, c'était mission impossible de le séduire. Sasuke a découvert son homosexualité quand on était au lycée et l'assume. De plus, il est en couple. Je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Mm, ça, ce n'était pas certain, mais passons... Et Naruto ? Je croyais qu'il était amoureux de toi ?

\- Naruto ?! Hésita un instant Sakura avant de reprendre sur un ton de défi. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le voir me tourner autour.

\- Sakura, je te préviens, ne joue pas ce petit jeu avec moi et baisse d'un ton, je te prie, vociféra l'épouse Haruno, la moutarde lui montant de plus en plus au nez. Maintenant, répond à ma question.

\- C'était vrai avant. Il s'est découvert des sentiments pour Hinata, comme tu le peux le voir. Je ne suis qu'une soeur pour lui, se résigna-t-elle à répondre.

\- Dis plutôt qu'il a eu marre de t'attendre et d'essuyer des refus de ta part. Bien que son nom est moins prestigieux que celui de Sasuke, c'était quand même un bon parti, au vu de ses origines cachées. Tu aurais pu faire un effort dès que tu en eus connaissance. Maintenant, il s'est jeté sur l'héritière Hyuga, sûrement pour sa richesse et sa position sociale. Et elle, trop heureuse d'avoir pris dans ses filets un tel héritier pour les mêmes raisons, ne s'est pas gênée pour lui mettre la corde au cou.

\- Maman, je ne pouvais pas dire oui à Naruto alors que j'aimais Sasuke, essaya de justifier la rose. Je veux me lier à un homme que j'aime et qui m'aime... C'est vrai que je le regrette maintenant car,..., je suis amoureuse de lui et j'en souffre, maman.

\- A qui la faute ? Et bien maintenant, bats-toi encore plus si tu le veux ! J'ai élevé une fille forte, pas une faible ! Vociféra l'épouse Haruno. Je veux bien admettre que pour Sasuke, c'est trop complexe, mais Naruto n'est pas encore marié que je sache. Montre de quoi tu es capable !

\- J'ai essayé, je t'assure mais il m'a rejetée plus d'une fois, confessa Sakura, les larmes aux yeux. Naruto a fait son choix... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je tourne la page maintenant.

\- Es-tu certaine d'avoir tout tenté ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu sais combien je serai déçue. Tu mérites tellement mieux que de te marier avec un petit fonctionnaire comme ton père, ou encore pire,..., un homme sans le sou comme ce Juugo ou ce Lee."

A cette question et à ces affirmations, la rose baissa la tête, n'osant pas lui avouer sa fatigue de tout ceci et le fait qu'elle avait été prête à s'offrir sans aucune garantie de succès. Face à ce silence, sa mère se dressa de toute sa hauteur, hautaine et dédaigneuse. Cependant, elle n'affirma rien de plus et décida de quitter les lieux sur le champ. Elle rejoignit son mari et lui demanda, ou plutôt exigea, de rentrer chez eux. Ne souhaitant pas lui céder encore une fois, monsieur Haruno refusa, mais par égard pour son épouse, accepta la proposition d'Iruzen Sarutobi. En effet, désirant lui-même regagné sa demeure avec sa femme, il avait mis à sa disposition une place dans sa limousine. Ce fut ainsi que la mère de la rose sortit loin de la salle de bal, seule, après avoir salué les hôtes de la soirée. Son époux désirait visiblement rester afin de continuer à se lier avec des personnes influentes. Voyant sa mère s'éloigner d'elle sans un mot, Sakura en fut très attristée.

Sa génitrice n'avait amorcé aucun geste, infime soit-il, de réconfort à sa peine. Pourtant, elle lui en avait fait part, mais encore une fois, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, préférant se concentrer sur sa déception d'un éventuel avancement de leur statut ou sur les apparences sociales. C'était ainsi depuis le début de son adolescence. A cause de cette attitude de froideur maternelle, une nouvelle souffrance lui prit le coeur qui se transforma bien vite en détermination de lui montrer quel type de femme elle était. Une colère sourde naquit également en elle. Cette dernière était tournée vers le couple et plus particulièrement vers son ancienne amie Hinata. Elle en voulait également à Naruto, mais dans une mesure plus modeste, de ne pas l'aimer ou d'avoir oublié ses sentiments à son égard. Se rajouta à tout cela, une tristesse proche de la mélancolie vit le jour en son être. C'était un ressenti ténu et flou, mais c'était présent. En cet instant, Sakura se sentit bien seule et posant son regard sur Ino, entreprit de la rejoindre. Peut-être que la chaleur de l'amitié de sa soeur de coeur lui fera oublier pendant un moment sa confrontation d'avec sa mère. La Yamanaka l'accueillit bien volontiers d'un sourire compatissant, mais sans oser pour autant lui demander comment elle prenait la nouvelle.

Pendant tout ce temps, Naruto et Hinata étaient toujours entourés par leurs amis. Certains convives qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissaient ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, essayaient de passer leur barrage pour féliciter le nouveau couple. C'était pour la plupart des personnes qui ne voyaient en aucune manière ces deux tourtereaux comme un danger pour elles ou pour leur famille. Elles se contentaient de vivre tranquillement leur vie. Petit à petit, sentant que tout ceci rendait très mal à l'aise Hinata, son petit-ami fut son possible pour les soustraire à autant d'attention en tentant de regagner leur table. Etait-ce son action ou l'effet de surprise qui s'estompait ? Il l'ignorait. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'attroupement autour d'eux se fit plus disparate et les deux amoureux purent avancer à nouveau. Sur le chemin, ils se retrouvèrent devant Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, un sourire au coin de la bouche. Naruto l'apostropha avec taquinerie.

"- Toi,..., je ne sais pas si je dois t'étrangler ou te dire merci.

\- Mmm, fit mine de réfléchir le ténébreux. Je te verrai bien te mettre à genoux devant moi, front contre terre pour me remercier de ma gentillesse légendaire.

\- Pft, ça va les chevilles !

\- Très bien, mer..."

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son frère de coeur, ayant récupéré sa main de l'emprise d'Hinata, l'empoigna pour le serrer contre lui. Il le remercia discrètement avant de relâcher son étreinte virile qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Ce fut en souriant, ému et heureux, qu'il entremêla de nouveau ses doigts à ceux de sa dulcinée. Celle-ci n'avait pas quitté des yeux les deux jeunes hommes. Elle était aussi touchée que Naruto et fit une bise sur la joue de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier leur libéra le passage et les vit repartir vers leur table. Arrivés à bon port, l'Uzumaki présenta à sa belle sa chaise avant de lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille alors qu'elle s'était assise.

"- Je vais aller te chercher du gâteau. Tu en veux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je veux bien. Je t'en remercie Naruto."

Rougissante, elle le suivit du regard alors que deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent d'elle. Une d'entre elles se jeta littéralement sur elle, lui entourant les épaules de ses bras et posant son menton sur son épaule. Ce geste eut le don de sortir Hinata de ses pensées. Ces dernières étaient remplies de félicité et tentaient de se persuader que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité. Son sursaut eut l'avantage de le lui prouver.

"- Que je suis contente pour toi, Hinata !

\- Tenten ! Fit cette dernière.

\- J'espère que tu es heureuse.

-Bien sûr qu'elle est heureuse. Avec tout le mal qu'on s'est donné, Konohamaru et moi, ce serait dommage.

\- Hanabi," interpella l'aînée des Hyuga en se tournant vers sa cadette avant de se lever pour se diriger vers elle.

Voyant son air sérieux et ses sourcils froncés, la petite amie du Sarutobi eut soudain une boule d'angoisse au fond de la gorge et tenta de se faire toute petite. Certes, son stratagème, orchestré avec l'aide de Sasuke et de Tenten, possédait un but des plus louables mais il était vrai qu'elle s'était un peu jouée d'Hinata et de son désir de la protéger. Comment allait-elle réagir ?

"- A ce que je vois, tu n'es plus aussi malade que tout à l'heure. C'était que de la comédie. Tu n'as pas bu en réalité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et bien,..., non, j'ai tenu ma parole... Cependant, comprend-moi, tu attends depuis tellement longtemps que ton rêve se réalise que j'ai juste voulu de donner un petit coup de pouce.

\- Hinata, n'en veut pas à Hanabi. Nous étions tous d'accord pour ce plan. Si on avait attendu que vous décidiez, Naruto et toi, je crois qu'il aurait gelé aux Enfers.

\- Nous ? Qui nous ? S'étonna la bleutée, hallucinant. Explique-toi Tenten.

\- Et bien, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Sasuke. Je crois que Juugo avait été mis dans la confidence. Et enfin, moi. Je devais tenir éloigner Neji et freiner son côté protecteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? fit une voix derrière elle. Tu t'es joué de moi et Hanabi d'Hinata."

Le trio de jeunes femmes fit face à son propriétaire et vit un Hyuga au bord de la colère. Une goutte de sueur coula dans le dos de sa petite amie, alors que son coeur battait la chamade d'angoisse. Maintenant, c'était autour de la future professeur de sport à la coiffure aux macarons d'être sur la sellette. Elle s'approcha de son compagnon dans une attitude mélangée d'humilité et de fierté. Se trouvant à quelques centimètres de lui, elle tenta de s'excuser, ou du moins de se justifier.

"- Neji, je comprends que tu veuilles protéger tes cousines qui sont plus des soeurs à tes yeux. Cependant, Hinata n'est plus une petite fille et elle a le droit d'avoir sa part de bonheur. J'ai participé, apportant mon aide pour te distraire, afin d'en être témoin, enfin. Je ne voulais plus assister à la tristesse de ma meilleure amie à chaque fois que je la voyais pleurer pour Naruto. Maintenant que son amour est partagé, je n'arrivais plus à la voir aussi hésitante. Peut-être que nous avons fait une erreur en précipitant les choses mais je suis prête à en assumer les conséquences. Cependant,..., ne me rejette pas.

\- Qui te dit que je vais te laisser tomber ? Il n'en ait pas question... J'aurais juste voulu être au courant, ne pas être une marionnette entre tes mains.

\- Oh, Neji, serait-il jaloux de n'avoir pas participé, taquina Hanabi.

\- Toi, je te prierai de ne pas proférer un seul mot de plus si tu ne veux pas que je parle de ta petite escapade avec Konohamaru en dehors de ton couvre-feu instauré par ton père.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, fit horrifier la cadette.

\- Je vais me gêner, tiens, continua Neji en croisant les bras devant lui.

\- Je vous en prie tous les deux, plaida Hinata. Tout ceci n'a aucune importance... Neji, je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi mais je dois aussi faire mes propres expériences bonnes comme mauvaises... Aujourd'hui, je suis tellement heureuse. Ne gâchons pas tout.

\- Tu as raison Hinata, affirma Tenten en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Par contre, Hanabi, ne me refais plus une peur pareille sur ton état de santé, lui pria sa soeur en se détachant de sa meilleure amie pour la remplacer par cette dernière.

\- D'accord, et encore toutes mes félicitations."

La cadette des Hyuga se libéra de la prise de son aînée avant de rejoindre Konohamaru et de le rassurer. En effet, tout comme sa petite amie, il avait angoissé en sentant l'aura contrariée de Neji. Soudé comme jamais, le couple repartit vers leur table afin de profiter de leurs amis. De leur côté, Tenten et le cousin de la bleuté s'éloignèrent à leur tour pour se retrouver rien que tous les deux. Neji ressentait toujours en son fort intérieur une certaine frustration. Sa compagne en était consciente et fit tout pour le détendre, ainsi que pour se faire pardonner.

"- Neji, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, osa-t-elle quémander d'une petite voix.

\- Mh.

\- Neji, je t'en prie.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, enfin pas trop, mais savoir que tu as été aussi aguicheuse avec moi, juste pour m'éloigner de mes cousines m'a quelque peu blessé. J'avoue que de te voir ainsi a flatté mon égo. Savoir que c'était juste un moyen me fait douter sur ton désir d'être à moi et sur mes capacités à éveiller en toi la luxure.

\- Oh, Neji, s'émeut Tenten. N'en doute pas. Je suis désolée que tu puisses penser cela. Pardonne-moi. Sache que je te désire autant que lors de notre première fois. Un simple touché de ta part me suffit pour t'appartenir.

\- Si tu veux vraiment que je te pardonne, il faudra que tu m'en donnes la preuve," affirma le jeune Hyuga en caressant d'un geste furtif et rapide les reins de sa petite amie.

Ce geste la fit sursauter. Bien que blessé, Neji la taquinait et attendait de sa part un peu plus d'abandon afin de le conforter dans ses dires, sans aucune arrière pensée ou autre plan. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, elle avait su trouver les mots pour le rassurer. Elle n'avait plus qu'à mettre en pratique ses paroles. De son côté, suivant le couple de son cousin un instant, le sourire aux lèvres, Hinata se rassit, toujours dans l'attente du retour de Naruto. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait qu'il mettait du temps à revenir. Elle tenta alors de le chercher des yeux. Son premier coup d'oeil alla vers le gâteau, mais il n'y était pas. Elle continua à fureter dans chaque recoin de la pièce, une angoisse au fond du coeur. Où était-il passé ? Son observation et son attente furent de nouveau interrompues par une de ses amies. Par contre, contrairement à Tenten, la voix qui lui parvint lui donnait l'impression de cacher une certaine déception.

"- Alors Hinata, tu n'as donc pas suivi mes conseils. Tu as préféré succomber aux charmes du loup aux cheveux blonds.

\- Temari,..., je... suis désolée mais..., hésita la Hyuga intimidée par l'aura de la petite amie de Shikamaru et essayant de cacher un petit sentiment de culpabilité.

\- Mais laisse-la donc, femme galère, intervint le Nara arrivant derrière sa compagne. Tu es entrain de nous l'angoisser et de la rendre coupable d'un crime inexistant.

\- Shikamaru ! Combien de fois je dois te dire d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! Vociféra la No Sabaku qui fit face à ce dernier, les poings serrés et prêts à frapper l'impertinent. Tu sais que cela me met en colère.

\- Et j'adore ça... Cela te rend des plus sexy et une véritable tigresse au lit... Et puis, tu es ma femme galère, taquina-t-il en lui offrant un léger baiser sur les lèvres, profitant que sa compagne soit paralysée par ses audacieuses paroles. En tout cas, toutes mes félicitations, Hinata. Cela fait plaisir de voir que Naruto n'est plus aussi aveugle et idiot qu'avant. J'espère qu'il continuera sur cette voie.

\- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moyen de le conseiller, sourit Hinata en refreinant un petit rire derrière ses doigts.

\- Mm, je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas m'occuper des affaires des autres. Je préfère observer en silence.

\- Dis tout de suite que tu es trop feignant pour bouger tes petits doigts, oui," affirma Temari qui avait repris ses esprits.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Shikamaru ne répliqua pas à la moquerie de sa dulcinée. Il en était habitué et puis, elle n'avait pas tord dans un certain sens. Les affaires sentimentales des autres ne le regardaient pas et il ne préférait pas s'en mêler. Le rôle de l'observateur avait sa préférence. Cela l'amusait et le distrayait toujours de voir, de deviner les comportements des personnes de son entourage. Rajouter à cela, il avait déjà assez affaire avec sa propre romance, surtout avec la mère qu'il avait. Sa maternelle avait tendance à vouloir tout savoir et à y plonger son nez. Il avait suffisamment galéré pour l'écarter de sa vie privée avec l'aide de son père pour ne pas s'occuper de celle des autres. De plus, le Nara trouvait que sa copine regardait d'un peu trop près celle de Naruto et Hinata. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité et son but dans tout ça. Il souffla intérieurement. Cette facette de la personnalité de Temari le décontenançait, mais d'un autre côté, il l'aimait aussi grâce à cela. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle, tellement elle le surprenait souvent, tout en respectant son besoin de stimulation intellectuelle. Contrairement à la plupart des autres femmes, Temari était imprévisible pour son Q. I de 200. Il n'arrivait pratiquement jamais à prévoir ses réactions.

Cependant, son aimée avait tord sur un point. Certes, Shikamaru restait souvent dans son coin et préférait dormir, mais comme disait le dicton, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Les Japonais l'avaient appris à leur dépend quand ils attaquèrent Pearl Harbor en réveillant la machine de guerre des Etats-Unis durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Tant qu'on ne touchait pas à sa famille et à ses amis, il vivait sa vie tranquillement, sans rien demander à personne. Par contre, s'ils devaient souffrir, alors son intellectuel se mettait en branle pour les aider, mais surtout le faire regretter aux coupables. Un ancien harceleur de Choji devait sûrement s'en souvenir encore, là où il était, c'est-à-dire en prison pour trafic de drogue et racket sur mineurs. C'était le Nara qui avait découvert son trafic et accumulé les preuves en utilisant son aisance face à un écran d'ordinateur. D'ailleurs, c'était grâce à cette affaire que Shikamaru avait trouvé sa voie professionnelle : ingénieur informatique et plus spécialement, dans la création de programme destiné à aider les forces de l'ordre dans leur enquête et dans l'espionnage. Il sortit de ses réflexions quand le couple qu'il formait avec Temari entendit un léger rire. C'était Hinata qui était amusée par cette micro-dispute.

"- Je vois qu'on te fait rire, attaqua la No Sabaku. Je suis outrée.

\- Excuse-moi, Temari, se calma la Hyuga qui comprit à son sourire qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment.

\- Ce n'est rien, je te pardonne, sourit-elle à son tour. Sinon, tu es vraiment sûre de toi à propos de Naruto ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas le faire languir un peu dans son jus ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, Temari. Je sais que tu veux, par ton conseil, me protéger à ta manière. Tu te méfies tellement des hommes, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cependant, j'aime Naruto et il m'aime enfin. Je... je veux tenter l'aventure pour ne plus avoir de regret. Peut-être que je fais une erreur mais j'ai décidé de laisser mon rêve me porter.

\- Très bien, souffla la blonde aux quatre couettes. Je te soutiendrais. En tout cas, n'hésite pas à me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites ou à venir me voir en cas de problème. Avec les filles, vous êtes les soeurs que j'aurais voulu avoir, mais le destin m'a flanquée de Gaara et Kankuro. Je les aime, mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt et je ne peux me lâcher comme quand je suis avec vous toutes.

\- Je te remercie. Cela me touche, s'émeut Hinata. Je te promet de venir te voir en cas de soucis. J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas.

\- Moi aussi, et puis, il n'y a pas de raison. Naruto t'aime. Il ne nous l'a pas affirmé devant nous, mais son attitude parle pour lui, encouragea Temari, même l'image d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses arriva en son esprit. Allez, toutes mes félicitations et bon courage pour supporter un tel gamin.

\- Temari, Naruto n'est plus un gamin, ria Hinata.

\- Mouais, je reconnais qu'il a bien grandi physiquement. Par contre, intellectuellement, j'ai quelque doutes, se moqua gentiment son amie. Il reste un peu baka sur les bords..., mais c'est notre baka.

\- Qui est un baka ? Intervint une voix derrière le couple de Shikamaru.

\- A ton avis, mon cher Naruto," défia la No Sabaku en lui faisant face.

En effet, l'Uzumaki se dressait devant elle. Il venait enfin de revenir de sa recherche pour le dessert. Il portait deux assiettes dans chaque main, donnant l'impression de s'être transformé en serveur. En réfléchissant bien, c'était ce qu'il était en cet instant. C'était le chevalier servant d'une Hyuga qui rougit une nouvelle fois à sa vue. Hinata reconnut qu'elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que maintenant, elle vivait une idylle avec son amour de toujours. Il allait lui falloir encore un peu de temps pour s'y faire. Elle priait pour que Naruto l'aide à en voir la vérité. En tout cas, le blond lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, si ce n'est plus depuis qu'il était son petit-ami. De plus, le revoir après une attente qu'il lui avait semblé une éternité, la rendait heureuse. Sa réaction fut espionnée par le frère de coeur de Sasuke. Il adorait la voir ainsi réagir au quart de tour à sa présence. Cela la rendait tellement désirable et magnifique à ses yeux. Etre le seul à pouvoir la rendre ainsi le remplissait de fierté et comblait son égo. Naruto espérait que cela durerait une éternité. Pour le moment, un doux sourire orna son visage en regardant sa dulcinée qui soutint son regard, rougissant encore plus. Qu'il était heureux d'être enfin avec elle, même la moquerie de Temari ne l'atteignit pas.

"- J'ai un peu changé tout de même, finit par souffler, faussement désespéré, le blond.

\- Si tu le dis, haussa les épaules la blondes aux quatre couettes.

\- Bon, les amoureux, on va vous laisser et encore toutes nos félicitations, la coupa Shikamaru avant qu'elle ne rouvre encore une fois la bouche.

\- Mais, Shikamaru, je n'ai pas fini.

\- Et moi, j'ai envi de danser avec toi, ma femme galère," l'invita-il en lui prenant la main.

En effet, la musique avait repris en mettant cette fois en valeur le dance floor contemporain et le rock n'roll. Tout de même comblée que son amoureux s'occupe d'elle, Temari prit tout de même quelques secondes pour souffler quelques mots à l'oreille de Naruto.

"- Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'Hinata sinon il n'y aura pas que Neji et les Hyuga que tu devras craindre. Je ferai en sorte que la prochaine génération des Uzumaki ne voit pas le jour, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Après ses paroles qui glaça pendant quelques instants le concerné, la No Sabaku se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse. Le Nara embarqua donc sa petite amie dans une danse endiablée prouvant à ceux qui voulaient bien le voir qu'il n'était pas qu'un feignant sans énergie. Naruto en fit parti, une angoisse le traversant à la menace de son amie. Instinctivement, il avait serré les cuisses, s'imaginant la torture que Temari désirait faire subir à ses bijoux de famille s'il faisait souffrir Hinata, ce qui n'était pas nullement son intention. Ce fut avec un petit sourire crispé qu'il se tourna vers sa douce qui l'appelait de sa délicate voix. En effet, elle était intriguée par son mutisme soudain. De plus, il tenait toujours leur dessert dans ses mains. Il ressemblait à une statue de restaurant en cette minute. Bien que son attitude prêtait au rire, son inquiétude prit le dessus.

"- Naruto ?... Naruto ? Quelle chose ne va pas ?

\- Hein,..., non, tout va bien, se reprit-il mais en voyant le visage suspicieux de la jeune femme se résolut à lui parler. Disons que je ne croyais pas Temari aussi protectrice, enfin, jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?"

L'Uzumaki ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant poser son léger fardeau sur la table. Il présenta à Hinata sa part de gâteau avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Les deux ne touchèrent pas à leur assiette, elle toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse de plus en plus intriguée, lui se demandant comment le lui avouer. Ne voulant pas se prendre la tête avec ça, il fit comme à son habitude et décida d'être franc. Il révéla alors à sa petite amie la menace dont Temari lui avait gratifié. Les yeux ronds pendant quelques secondes, la Hyuga se mit à rire discrètement mais franchement. Sa réaction fut contagieuse et Naruto l'accompagna dans son hilarité. Se calmant, les deux tourtereaux entamèrent leur dessert, le savourant et liant leur main alors que l'autre était occupée à les nourrir.


	23. L'exaspération d'un blond

Le nouveau couple savourait leur part de gâteau, les mains toujours liées. Hinata était parcourue de doux frissons à chaque fois que Naruto lui caressait de son pouce sa peau blanche. Elle en ressentait quelques difficultés à amener sa cuillère à sa bouche. Puis petit à petit, le touché de velours s'estompa pour finir par disparaître. Curieuse, la jeune femme posa discrètement ses yeux sur son petit-ami. L'image qui se présenta à elle l'inquiéta au plus au point qu'elle en écarta quelque peu les paupières. Devant elle, Naruto était penché sur son assiette, mais le regard voilé et perdu dans le vide, comme si sa nourriture n'existait pas. En effet, il avait cessé de manger et la triturait du bout de son couvert. Il donnait l'impression d'être préoccupé par de sombres pensées. Cette attitude inquiéta Hinata et le doute refit surface en son coeur. N'avait-il donc plus envi d'être à ses côtés ? Un événement s'était-il passé alors qu'il était occupé à aller chercher leur dessert ? Etait-ce Sakura ? Toutes ses questions lui torturaient l'esprit. Elle se demandait surtout si elle avait le droit de le sortir de ses préoccupations.

Alors que sa dulcinée s'interrogeait au point d'angoisser, l'Uzumaki était effectivement plongé dans une mer déchaînée d'idées plus ou moins noires. Malgré son bonheur actuel, il ne cessait de ressasser les paroles qu'il avait entendu et les actes qui advinrent lors de son cheminement vers l'accomplissement de sa tâche. Alors qu'il avait laissé seule Hinata, il s'avançait vers sa destination qui n'était autre que le gâteau, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'être enfin auprès de celle qui avait capturé son coeur. Il était tellement euphorique qu'il ne remarqua en aucune façon tous les regards qui le suivaient tout au long de son court périple. Certains étaient juste curieux, d'autres étaient proches de la haine. Ces derniers semblaient le blâmer de leur avoir volé la Hyuga. Comment avait-elle pu le préférer à eux, mais surtout Hiashi ? D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à penser au père d'Hinata. Sur son chemin, l'Uzumaki porta son attention, sans savoir pourquoi, vers lui. La vision de celui-ci entrain de discourir avec Obito avait stoppé sa marche. Naruto était dans l'indécision. Sa petite-amie l'attendait, mais il avait l'impression que son devoir l'appelait auprès de Hiashi.

Jetant un coup d'oeil vers sa dulcinée, toujours dans l'incertitude, il la vit parler avec Hanabi et Tenten. Elle semblait rayonnante, dans une aura de douceur et de béatitude lui réchauffant le coeur. Une partie de lui soufflait qu'il en était responsable. Cet état de fait gonfla son égo. Souriant encore plus et rassuré sur le présent de sa petite-amie, il détourna ses pas vers la table des chefs de famille. Le stress monta en lui à chaque foulée mais il avait un devoir à accomplir. Lors de sa première sortie avec Hinata, il avait omis de le faire. Prévenu et conscient que cela était important pour le père de cette dernière, il était décidé à ne pas se défiler. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Naruto l'apostropha avec tout le respect qu'il pouvait rassembler en lui.

"- Monsieur Hiashi, excusez-moi de vous interrompre dans votre discussion. Cependant, j'aimerai bénéficier d'un court entretien avec vous."

A ces paroles, le chef des Hyuga le regarda en silence. Laissant quelques secondes passées sans aucun son et aucun mouvement, augmentant un peu plus l'angoisse du petit-ami de sa fille, il prit congé de son interlocuteur et invita Naruto à le suivre. Se mettant à l'écart, il attendit que celui qu'il venait de l'interpeller reprenne la parole.

"- Monsieur Hiashi, je sais que ma mise en couple avec Hinata peut paraître rapide, surtout au vu du temps qui s'est écoulé entre la réalisation de mes sentiments et aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à patienter plus longtemps, surtout en sachant qu'elle m'aime depuis son enfance... Je suis également conscient que je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur prétendant pour Hinata. Cependant, je l'aime d'un amour que je ne saurai vous en définir la profondeur tellement il est fort... C'est pourquoi, je prie afin de recevoir votre bénédiction pour entretenir une relation avec votre fille."

A la fin de son monologue, Naruto s'inclina humblement devant Hiashi, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Une nouvelle inquiétude grandit en lui à chaque seconde. Il se demandait s'il faisait exprès de le faire ainsi languir. Aimait-il donc être sadique avec lui ? Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. En effet, connaissant la personnalité extravertie et imprévisible du jeune homme, le chef Huyga appréciait le voir immobile devant lui et ronger son frein. Le regardant dans cette attitude de supplique, il se dressa de toute sa hauteur, ne laissant paraître aucune expression, aucun sentiment. Levant les yeux quelques secondes sur lui, toujours dans la même position, Naruto crut voir dans cette position hautaine et glacial un refus. Se retenant de réagir au quart de tour comme à son habitude et ne voulant pas faire un impaire, il se résolut à patienter. Durant l'attente, il maugréa dans ses pensées et réfléchit au comment convaincre Hiashi. De toute manière, il était prêt à se battre pour Hinata. En tout cas, il fit bien de ne rien tenter pour le moment quand enfin, le père de cette dernière mit fin à sa torture.

"- Redresse-toi Naruto... Je connais les sentiments de ma fille à ton égard depuis bien longtemps. Hinata a fait le choix d'accepter les tiens et de se lier à toi. Je ne suis pas sans coeur, bien que certains l'ont pensé et le pensent sans doute encore. Beaucoup oublie qu'appartenir à notre famille oblige souvent ses membres à cacher leurs réels sentiments en tant qu'hommes et femmes d'affaires. Cependant, je suis également un père et je serai un bien mauvais parent si je me dressais contre son bonheur.

\- Vous...

\- Je te donne ma bénédiction pour sortir avec Hinata. Je te remercie d'avoir eu la délicatesse de me l'avoir quémandé.

\- Merci, monsieur Hyuga, merci, s'empressa de remercier Naruto, la joie explosant en lui tel un feu d'artifice.

\- Cependant, je te mets en garde, Naruto. Certes, la haute société et notre fortune nous protègent des besoins, mais en contre partie, ce monde de largesse est parsemé d'embûches et d'hypocrisie. Il ne faut pas croire qu'il est exempt de souffrance. L'argent appelle souvent les abus et rend l'accès à l'interdit, comme la drogue et l'impunité, plus facile. Il est donc rempli de danger. C'est pourquoi je compte sur toi pour protéger Hinata et de ne pas la déshonorer car à travers elle, on pourrait essayer atteindre la famille. Si par malheur, tu l'abandonnes ou si tu ne fais pas son bonheur, je te le ferai regretter. Ai-je bien été clair ?

\- Cinq sur cinq, monsieur, s'angoissa le jeune homme qui blanchit devant la menace proférée sur un ton des plus glacials, qu'il aurait pu geler le Phlégéthon des Enfers.

\- Tant mieux si nous nous comprenons, termina Hiashi. Je vais te laisser la rejoindre et moi retourner à mes obligations.

\- Bonne fin de soirée monsieur Hyuga et bonne année," salua Naruto en s'inclinant une dernière fois.

Hiashi lui rendit son salut d'un geste de la tête avant de repartir vers sa table. Le suivant des yeux, le blond souffla un bon coup avant de fermer un instant les yeux pour reprendre un peu contenance. Il réalisa que son coeur battait la chamade et qu'il avait pratiquement retenu sa respiration tout au long de son face à face avec le père d'Hinata. Finalement, il aurait préféré lutter contre plusieurs adversaires et cogner, plutôt que de rééditer cet entretien. Rouvrant ses paupières et les levant vers le plafond, il prit également conscience qu'il avait, sans le savoir, laisser les préjugés sur Hiashi l'atteindre. C'était un chef strict, froid, mais juste et un père préoccupé par ses filles. Il semblait loin du portrait de requin de l'industrie que certains décrivaient. Comme quoi, tout le monde méritait d'être connu avant d'être mis au pilori. Se souvenant qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés l'attendait avec leur dessert, Naruto se remit en quête de son but.

Sur son chemin, il entraperçut Sakura auprès d'Ino et fut peiné de voir sa tristesse briller dans ses yeux émeraude. Elle avait dû être touchée par l'annonce publique qu'avait faite Sasuke concernant son couple. De ce point de vue, son frère de coeur y était peut-être allé un peu trop fort pour la rose. Il n'avait visiblement pas pensé aux conséquences sur elle. Pour dire la vérité, l'Uzumaki aurait voulu l'annoncer à son entourage avec un peu plus de délicatesse et de douceur. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ce qui avait été fait. D'un autre côté, la situation ne pouvait pas être plus claire ainsi pour Sakura. Il souffla en espérant qu'elle puisse faire son deuil ou enfin, ouvrir les yeux. Naruto résista aussi à l'envi de la rejoindre pour la consoler. Ce geste risquait de l'embrouiller encore et peut-être faire souffrir Hinata, malgré sa compassion naturelle. De plus, il était encore affecté et en colère par sa proposition sexuelle. De plus, il n'était pas sûr que sa meilleure amie désire sa pitié. Il continua donc son chemin jusqu'au gâteau. Arrivé, il commanda deux parts. Pendant sa brève attente, alors qu'un serveur lui dressait les assiettes, Gaara le rejoignit.

"- Toutes mes félicitations Naruto. Cependant, tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Par rapport à quoi ? S'étonna le blond.

\- A Hinata et tes sentiments pour elle, précisa le tatoué.

\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde doute de mes sentiments et du choix d'Hinata, s'exaspéra le blond. Cela commence à m'énerver et à me fatiguer.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi le doute habite certain d'entre nous.

\- Je vais le redire une bonne fois pour toute : j'aime Hinata à en crever, comme toi tu aimes Matsuri, si ce n'est plus, s'énerva pour de bon Naruto, se retenant de flanquer à son ami un coup de poing magistral. Alors fichez-moi la paix avec vos doutes et la soi-disante amourette que j'avais pour Sakura.

-...

\- Je ne te croyais pas comme ça Gaara, continua-t-il, la colère remplacée par une once de tristesse. Je pensais pouvoir compter sur ton soutien, toi qui a connu comme moi la solitude et le rejet. Je me sens enfin complet, sans cette peur d'être seul après toutes ces années. Je peux accepter que Neji, Kiba et Shino, qui sont comme des frères pour Hinata, doutent et me mettent à l'épreuve, mais venant de toi, j'avoue être déçu."

Constatant que sa commande était prête, Naruto se saisit des plats. Le reconnaissant, le serveur lui offrit ses félicitations avec le sourire, réchauffant et réconfortant le coeur lourd de l'Uzumaki. En effet, son intervention lui rappela sa félicité. Elle lui fit pratiquement oublier Sakura et sa mine détruite par son couple, sans savoir qu'il n'en était pas la seule raison, ainsi que l'intervention de Gaara. Ce dernier était peiné d'avoir blessé son ami, le seul qui était venu à son encontre lors de son arrivée à Konoha et qui l'avait aidé à ne pas rejoindre un gang malsain. Il le regarda s'éloigner de lui sans aucun mot à son égard, lui confirmant son ressenti.

De son côté, sur le chemin du retour à sa table, Naruto perdit malheureusement et progressivement son sourire qui avait de nouveau apparu sur son visage aux paroles du serveur. En effet et contrairement à son précédent parcours, il ressentit les auras noires des prétendants éconduits, mais surtout une d'entre elle qui semblait plus vile, plus sombres que toutes les autres. Naruto ne réussit pas à en définir l'origine tellement elle était mélangée dans la masse. De plus, il perçut les rumeurs qui circulaient dans les différents groupes des malchanceux. Elles n'étaient pas des plus élogieuses à son égard, bien au contraire. Certaines ne faisaient que descendre ses origines, enfin, surtout le fait que son père était orphelin et sa mère reniée pas les Uzumaki. A croire que les personnes qui osaient juger aussi mal ses parents avaient totalement oublié ce qu'avait fait son paternel pour le pays. D'autres s'interrogeaient sur le bien fondé du choix d'Hinata sur sa personne. Afin de cacher leur déception amoureuse, épris que certains étaient d'elle, ou la perte de leur ambition commerciale, ils tentaient de lui trouver, ainsi qu'au jugement de sa dulcinée, tous les défauts de la Terre.

Tous étaient d'accord pour affirmer qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Certes, le blond était passable au niveau physique, mais c'était une catastrophe sur le point de l'intellect. D'anciens camarades de lycée et d'école ne faisaient que se moquer de ses anciens résultats et de ses anciennes frasques. Des parents se mémorisaient son entrée et sa pitrerie lors du début de la soirée. Ils affirmaient avec conviction à qui voulait l'entendre que Hiashi avait sûrement cédé à un caprice de sa fille et que bientôt, il reviendrait à la raison en exigeant leur rupture. Comment un homme comme le chef Hyuga pouvait tolérer un clown dans l'entourage de son aînée et de sa famille ? L'Uzumaki ne méritait aucunement la Huyga. Il n'était pas de leur monde. Tous rigolaient à ces idées, alors que le concerné sentait sa colère se décupler, faisant trembler les deux assiettes entre ses mains. C'était la goutte qui allait faire déborder le vase s'ils continuaient. Comme il aurait aimé leur jeter à la figure les deux parts de gâteau à la figure des plus blessants. Ils manquaient tout de même de respect à ses parents, à Hinata et à lui-même, en passant par Hiashi. Cependant, se rappelant les paroles de ce dernier et ne souhaitant pas faire un scandale, Naruto se retint tant bien que mal. Il allait reprendre sa marche qu'il fut arrêté par une main sur son épaule.

"- Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Tu es venu me narguer comme ces idiots le font sous cape.

\- Non, je voulais te demander pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû... accepter la mission que Temari et Karui m'ont donnée.

\- Que...?

\- Elles ont peur pour Hinata qu'elles ont décrété sous leur protection. Ma soeur m'a pratiquement supplié pour que je te mette à l'épreuve. Finalement, c'est Matsuri qui avait raison. J'aurai dû refuser de m'en mêler, comme elle me l'avait conseillée... Pardonne-moi, mon ami, enfin si tu me considères encore comme tel.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui t'a poussé à accepter leur manigance ?"

Gaara garda le silence, en rougissant et n'osant pas révéler le marché qu'il avait passé avec Temari. Pendant des années, cette dernière avait eu peur de lui et de ses accès de colère qui étaient très destructeurs. Il avait tout de même battu à mort un homme qui avait manqué de respect à sa soeur. Depuis sa rencontre et un combat à main nue avec Naruto, où les deux avaient en quelque sorte communiqué leur souffrance identique, la relation fraternelle avait repris le chemin d'une certaine complicité. Gaara avait même accepté de suivre pendant un temps une psychothérapie qui l'aida à se défaire de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait par rapport au décès de leur mère, morte à sa naissance. Il finit par ne plus faire peur à ses aînés grâce à une paix de l'esprit retrouvée. Cependant, par moment, la fratrie avait encore un peu de mal à partager des moments entre frères/soeur.

Pour le faire céder, Temari lui avait promis de convaincre leur père à rencontrer Matsuri, qui avait du mal à se faire accepter par ce dernier à cause de sa faible condition sociale. Le benjamin avait essayé par la force d'imposer sa petite-amie et s'était fâché avec son paternel, engendrant une tension dans leur famille. Sa soeur était la seule à avoir encore l'oreille du gouverneur de Suna, Kankuro faisant sa vie de son côté. De plus, elle avait promis à Gaara de le laisser un peu tranquille, acceptant de ne plus l'appeler toutes les semaines pour savoir si tout allait bien pour lui. Il s'était surpris à aimer sa soeur au fil du temps, mais elle était parfois très envahissante, à en devenir étouffante. Là-dessus, il avait été égoïste, ne pensant qu'à lui et non aux conséquences sur Naruto des intentions de Temari.

"- Disons que j'ai négocié un peu de tranquillité, finit par révéler le tatoué.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux comprendre tes raisons, mais bon, vu que c'était dans l'intention de protéger Hinata, je vais passer l'éponge. Cependant à l'avenir, ce serait bien que vous me laissiez tranquille. Je compte bien combler ma petite-amie et non la faire souffrir... Je l'ai fait suffisamment et involontairement par le passé, ce n'est pas pour continuer alors que je l'aime... et rassure-toi, tu as toujours mon amitié.

\- Très bien et merci, mon ami.

\- Bon puisque c'est réglé, je vais devoir te laisser. Hinata m'attend. Bonne fin de soirée et bonne année, Gaara.

\- A toi aussi."

Naruto allait continuer son chemin et fit quelques pas que le No Sabaku l'interrompit une dernière fois.

"- Naruto, une dernière chose. Ne fais pas attention à ce que les jaloux disent dans ton dos à propos de ta relation avec Hinata. Ils sont juste déçus de voir leur plan tombé à l'eau. Tu as autant de mérite qu'eux, si ce n'est plus car toi, tu es parti de loin, contrairement à eux qui sont nés une cuillère d'argent à la bouche. Hinata a fait son choix en connaissance de cause, ainsi que son père."

Après son monologue, Gaara laissa enfin son ami à sa course. L'Uzumaki était un peu perdu par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, surtout ses derniers mots. Ne voulant pas s'y attarder outre mesure, il entreprit de reprendre là où il en était. Il espérait qu'enfin, on ne le dérangera plus dans sa démarche. Sa prière fut exaucée puisqu'il parvint à rejoindre sa table au moment où Temari se moquait de lui. Se rappelant son intervention auprès de Gaara pour le sonder, il faillit perdre son sang-froid et exploser mais se contint quand il entendit Hinata le défendre. Quand il s'était manifesté, les rougeurs et le sourire de sa douce petite-amie avait réussi à l'apaiser une bonne fois pour toute. Il remercia aussi intérieurement Shikamaru d'avoir éloigné la No Sabaku. Son feignant d'ami avait sûrement senti sa tension.

Naruto était maintenant perdu dans ses pensées, se rappelant les chuchotements et les paroles de Gaara et cela malgré le doux contact de la peau de son aimée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son esprit s'était concentré dessus, mais cela le turlupinait. Que voulait dire son ami ? Il était d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas donner une très grande importance à la jalousie et la mesquinerie de malveillants. Cependant, cela l'avait tout de même atteint, remontant en son esprit une de ses plus grandes craintes : ne pas être digne d'Hinata à cause de la trop grande différence d'éducation et de savoir-vivre. Le blond avait beau se ressasser les encouragements de Sasuke, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet, qui plus ait quand il repensait à la mise en garde de Hiashi. Depuis un moment, il tentait d'en comprendre la signification, mais surtout d'identifier ce qu'attendait ce dernier de lui.

Sans le savoir une angoisse était née au fin fond de ses entrailles, lui rappelant son plus pire cauchemar, celui où il rêvait d'Hinata attachée à une croix, un poignard dans le coeur. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre à cause de ses effronteries, de sa personnalité excentrique et cela malgré une certaine maturité naissante. Même la chaleur de sa petite amie dans sa main n'arrivait pas à le réconforter. En effet, les doutes exprimés dans le sondage de Gaara et ce qu'il avait perçu de la conversation entre Hinata et Temari rajoutaient de l'huile sur le feu. Cela ne l'aidait pas du tout de savoir que la méfiance habitait certains de ses amis. Comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux du temps du lycée. Sans s'en rendre compte, il soupira, croissant sans le savoir l'inquiétude de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Cette dernière n'y tint plus et se fit connaître en lui caressant le bras de sa main libre.

"- Naruto, que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Hein, euh,..., non, enfin, oui,..., je, répondit le concerné en tournant son regard vers elle et s'interrompant pour reprendre ses esprits avant de reprendre. Non, tout va bien Hinata. Ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un coup de fatigue... Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, du moins j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil... J'étais trop énervé, mais surtout impatient de te revoir et connaître ta réponse pour dormir.

\- Oh, c'est donc un peu à cause de moi, se désola la Hyuga, un peu tristement.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je suis trop pressé par nature et puis,..., je ne regrette rien puisque nous sommes ensemble maintenant, n'est-ce pas, fit-il en lui offrant une bise sur la joue.

\- Oui, dit d'une petite voix Hinata en rougissant. Cependant, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autres.

\- Non, je t'assure... Et si nous allions danser, proposa Naruto en se levant. Je vous invite mademoiselle Hyuga.

\- Je me fais une joie d'accepter, monsieur Uzumaki," rentra dans son jeux celle-ci en souriant et comprenant qu'elle n'en saura pas plus.

Ce fut sous le regard de tous que le nouveau couple rejoignit les danseurs dans un rock endiablé. A la surprise de tous, Naruto se débrouillait plutôt bien, même très bien. Hinata s'amusait beaucoup et aimait sentir sous ses doigts les muscles de son petit-ami se contracter à chaque fois qu'il la portait. Quand à lui, il adorait voir l'éclat de bonheur dans les prunelles de sa bien-aimée qu'il en oublia enfin ce qui avait assombri son coeur. Puis, la musique changea en un rythme doux et lent. En profitant, il serra sa compagne contre lui alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son torse, heureuse. Les amoureux se déplacèrent ainsi suivant les notes de musique de ce slow, dans une telle douceur qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils flottaient.

Alors que Naruto s'enivrait de sa proximité et de son odeur de lavande, enfin rassuré et calme, Hinata perçut à son tour l'aura de jalousie dont il faisait l'objet. Elle se douta alors de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il était parti en mission. Elle était presque certaine qu'il avait été victime de la mesquinerie de certain. La fille aînée de Hiashi plongea dans le regard de ceux qui auraient tant voulu être à la place du blond. Cela confirma ses doutes. Encore une fois, son aimé l'avait préservé en taisant cet épisode, lui donnant l'excuse de la fatigue. Elle en était plus que certaine. La Hyuga lui en fut reconnaissante, mais se sentit inutile et juger comme faible, bien que touchée par sa prévenance. Elle se promit de devenir forte pour qu'il puisse se décharger de ses peines et devenir sa confidente. Afin de lui montrer tout son soutien, elle affirma plus sa position en se collant encore plus contre Naruto.

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle-même devait faire face aux ressentiments de ses rivales. Ces dernières la fixaient continuellement, les pupilles sombres et remplies d'envie d'être à sa place. Les plus acerbes furent celles de Sakura. Elles étaient indéchiffrables. Hinata pouvait y lire jalousie, rage mais aussi peine et tristesse. Cela l'atteint plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle le devait le reconnaître. La rose avait toujours réussi à la déstabiliser avec ses yeux émeraudes aussi perçant que ceux d'un aigle quand la colère les habitaient. La Hyuga se doutait que sa mise en couple allait la blesser, mais de là à en ressentir presque de la haine, elle trouva cette réaction un peu trop excessive, à la limite de l'inacceptable. Cependant, ne voulant plus se laisser faire et étant sûre d'être dans son bon droit d'aimer et d'être aimée, la danseuse raffermit encore une fois sa prise sur le blond, donnant l'impression de vouloir se fondre en son corps. Elle voulait puiser dans sa force pour y trouver réconfort et courage. Cette attitude interpella Naruto qui la serra encore plus contre lui, répondant ainsi à son appel silencieux. Il fit même plus en l'obligeant à relever le menton d'une légère pression de son doigt.

L'ancien célibataire lui déposa alors un doux baiser sur les lèvres qu'elle lui rendit, enfin détendue par ce touché de velours. Ce geste eut le don de monter à son paroxysme les émotions de Sakura. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Depuis le début de la soirée, son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas calculée, l'ignorant. Certes, elle avait été trop fort avec sa proposition, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la laisser de côté, même Sasuke préférait rester avec Juugo. C'était à peine s'il lui avait adressé la parole. Bon, après tout, c'était de Sasuke dont elle parlait, l'homme le plus taciturne et le moins communicatif du monde, du moins, si on enlevait Neji ou Gaara de l'équation. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant de sa part. Cependant, elle se sentait des plus seules. Ino, après un temps avec elle, l'avait abandonné pour danser avec Saï et ne semblait pas prête à revenir vers elle. De plus, elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter Lee qui s'était résigné à inviter son ex-copine à le rejoindre sur la piste de danse.

Et oui, Lee avait eu une petite-amie au lycée pour tenter de l'oublier ou pour la rendre jalouse, elle ne savait plus trop. Sakura ne se rappelait pas non plus de comment elle s'appelait, mais c'était elle qui s'était déclarée et il avait sauté sur l'occasion, espérant tomber amoureux à son tour à force de la côtoyer. Il l'avait trouvée gentille et avait apprécié qu'une fille fasse fi de son faciès particulier, lui reconnaissant des qualités intérieures qui lui avaient énormément plu. Les deux adolescents avaient même vécu leur première fois ensemble, lui pensant enfin aimer sa compagne. Malheureusement, leur relation n'était pas destinée à marcher éternellement, puisqu'au bout d'un an, le couple avait rompu d'un commun accord. Tous deux avaient reconnu que Lee n'avait pas pu passer outre ses sentiments pour la rose malgré ses efforts, la faisant toujours passer en priorité. Il avait aussi compris que sa copine avait été fatiguée de se battre contre des moulins à vent et qu'elle méritait mieux qu'un garçon amoureux d'une autre.

Lee avait confié à Neji que malgré quelques remords sur sa façon de l'avoir traitée, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir vécu cette histoire qu'il aurait qualifiée d'amourette. Cela restait un bon souvenir puisque les deux anciens amants avaient réussi à rester amis. De plus, son aventure sentimentale l'avait fait énormément mûrir, tout en gardant son excentricité à toute épreuve. En tout cas, Lee ne colla plus autant la rose, répondant juste présent à tous ses appels et tentant sa chance juste à quelques occasions, quand il sentait qu'il avait une petite chance qu'enfin, elle le voyait un peu plus qu'en ami lointain. Cependant, à chaque fois, il faisait choux blanc. C'était pourquoi il se concentrait sur ses études et son avenir laissant les événements arrivés d'eux-même, tout en gardant une certaine espérance en lui. Pour le moment, il renouait avec une amie qu'il avait perdue de vue depuis la fin du lycée.

De son côté, sortant de ses pensées et s'en contre fichant au final, Sakura résolut de partir de ce bal qui n'avait été qu'un fiasco pour elle. Elle n'avait reçu que des poignards en son coeur. S'avançant vers son père, elle prétexta une migraine et affirma le souhait de rentrer. N'étant pas vraiment dupe de ce énième mensonge, monsieur Haruno ne fit cependant aucune opposition à sa prière. De plus, il commençait à se faire tard et la journée lui paraissait interminable pour lui aussi. La fatigue l'avait gagné, lui faisant encore réaliser qu'il n'avait plus vingt ans. Par contre, que leur retour à leur demeure se fasse à la demande de sa fille l'étonna quelque peu. Contre toutes ses attentes, sa progéniture ne désirait pas rester afin de profiter de la soirée pour s'amuser avec ses amis, l'étonnant beaucoup. Puis, monsieur Haruno repensa aux différentes annonces de la soirée. La sachant amoureuse de Sasuke depuis des années, son coming out avait dû l'ébranler, ainsi que le couple de Naruto avec Hinata.

Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et avait espionné sans le vouloir Sakura au cours d'une conversation téléphonique où elle jurait à son interlocuteur ou interlocutrice qu'elle séduirait coûte que coûte l'Uzumaki. D'ailleurs, cela l'avait énormément abasourdi que sa fille puisse chasser deux lièvres à la fois mais bon, il s'était toujours demandé si le coeur de la rose ne balançait pas entre les deux jeunes hommes. Il venait d'avoir confirmation, mais manque de chance pour elle, aucun des deux garçons ne l'avait choisie au final. L'avocat des Hyuga connaissait parfaitement la rudesse des déceptions amoureuses. C'était pourquoi il avait accepté la demande de sa fille. Les Haruno firent leurs adieux aux hôtes et partirent vers la sortie. Sakura ne fit pas l'effort de saluer ses amis et encore moins Ino qui la vit s'éloigner le coeur en peine. La Yamanaka ne fut pas la seule puisque Naruto fut également témoin de ce départ sans aucune salutation de la part de la rose.

Il dansait toujours avec Hinata et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Une partie de lui voulait rester à s'enivrer de la présence de sa douce aimée. De plus, la proposition de la rose et son comportement depuis le retour de Sasuke lui restaient toujours un peu au travers de la gorge. Cependant, une autre partie de sa personne voulait lui pardonner et la voir pour la saluer avant son départ. Sakura restait tout de même sa meilleure amie, avec qui il avait partagé de bons moments et une certaine complicité par le passé. Par contre, comment allait-elle prendre son intervention ? Verrait-elle en son geste une lueur d'espoir malgré sa mise en couple ? A moins que la situation étant maintenant claire, la rose retrouve enfin la personnalité qu'ils avaient tous connue. L'Uzumaki ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, quoi penser. De plus, il craignait de blesser Hinata en allant vers Sakura. S'il la quittait juste pour quelques instants pour courir derrière la rose, comment allait-elle réagir et le vivre ? Si cela avait été pour une autre personne. Il était certain qu'elle n'aurait rien à redire. Cependant, cela concernait la Haruno, celle qui n'avait pas été tendre avec sa petite amie, la dénigrant et allant presque par l'insulter.

Malgré ses efforts pour se montrer discret, son trouble fut perçu par sa cavalière. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui et constata qu'il fixait un point au loin. Y suivant la direction, elle vit à son tour son ancienne rivale entrain de franchir les portes de la salle de bal. Hinata se douta bien vite qu'elle était entrain de partir comme une voleuse. Son aimé désirait-il la rejoindre ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Lui dire au revoir et lui parler de leur relation débutante ? Et elle, que devait-elle faire ? Accepter qu'il aille la voir, malgré l'angoisse qui l'habitera plus que sûrement. Même s'il lui avait assuré s'être trompé sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis de la Haruno, la Hyuga avait un peu de mal à croire qu'il puisse s'être fourvoyé depuis des années. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant d'éloigner d'elle ses doutes, mais pourquoi en avoir autant ? Avait-elle donc si peur que Naruto se détourne ou se joue d'elle ?

Quittant la vision du dos de Sakura, Hinata reporta son attention sur Naruto. Ce dernier regardait toujours dans la même direction. La jeune femme lisait l'indécision et la préoccupation danser dans les pupilles azurs où elle aimait tant se noyer. Son petit ami donnait l'impression de se retenir alors qu'elle savait qu'il avait une seule envie, rejoindre la rose. Cette observation serra son coeur. Elle présentait que c'était pour elle, pour ne pas la blesser qu'il n'était pas déjà parti voir la rose. Il se retenait pour elle, ignorante qu'elle était des ressentiments que le blond possédait pour l'Haruno. Cependant, avait-elle le droit de lui demander d'ignorer celle qu'il considérait comme une soeur ? Elle-même ne pourrait jamais frapper d'ignorance Hanabi. Puis, malgré ses méchancetés passées, Sakura restait tout de même une amie. Prenant une décision, elle interpella Naruto d'une petite voix.

"- Naruto.

\- ...

\- Naruto," força-t-elle sur sa voix.

A ce ton, le jeune homme baissa le visage vers elle, revenant à la réalité. Il tomba sur les cheveux de sa dulcinée. Celle-ci avait rabaissé la tête, regardant vers le sol. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'elle dans ses intentions, mais elle était tout de même déterminée à les faire entendre.

"- Oui, Hinata. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu veux peut-être qu'on arrête. Tu es fatiguée ?

\- Tu devrais aller la rejoindre, affirma-t-elle, une petite angoisse dans la voix.

\- Pardon ?! S'étonna Naruto, en arrêtant de danser.

\- Sakura,..., tu devrais aller la rejoindre... pour aller la saluer avant son départ... Je vois bien que tu souhaites y aller.

Ce qui pourrait qualifier de requête abasourdie l'Uzumaki qu'il en retint sa respiration. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hinata le poussait à courir derrière Sakura, celle qui n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, celle qui voulait l'arracher à son coeur. Que de générosité ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Il garda le silence quelques secondes, n'arrêtant pas de regarder sa dulcinée d'un regard tendre et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"- Hinata, regarde-moi," pria-t-il.

La jeune femme obtempéra et se noya dans des pupilles enduites d'un tel amour et d'une telle douceur qu'elle aurait aimé rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Les yeux de Naruto brillaient d'un éclat qui illumina son visage tel un soleil, son soleil.

"- Je n'irai pas.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna à son tour la Hyuga.

\- Car je sais que cela risque de te blesser. De plus, j'ai peur que cela ravive ses espoirs alors que ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Mais tu en ressens le besoin, n'est-ce pas ?

-..., ne sut quoi répondre Naruto, perdant un peu son sourire et sachant qu'une part de lui lui donnait raison.

\- Naruto, insista Hinata en lui prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je te connais. Tu n'as jamais aimé rester fâcher avec tes amis, encore plus quand cela concerne Sasuke ou Sakura... Si tu n'y vas pas, je sais que tu t'en voudras de l'avoir quittée ainsi,..., sans la voir pour lui dire au revoir et tenter de renouer avec elle...

\- Et toi ? Je ne...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, le coupa-t-elle, un doigt sur sa bouche. Sakura a fait des erreurs, comme nous tous...Je m'en voudrais d'être celle qui t'obligerai à couper les ponts avec elle. Elle reste ta meilleure amie et ta soeur de coeur... Naruto, c'est moi qui te le demande... Va la voir pour ne rien regretter... et puis, je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu ne me blesseras pas."

Ce monologue prononcé d'une voix douce et remplie de compassion, d'amour émeut le blond qui se saisit tendrement de la main qu'Hinata avait gardé sur son visage. Fermant les yeux, il déposa un baiser sur ses doigts fins, la faisant rougir. Rouvrant à demi les paupières, il se pencha sur ses lèvres et s'en saisit. Il embrassa sa petite amie chastement, conscient que leur couple était encore observé. Se décollant de sa bouche de velours, il reprit la parole, posant son front contre celui de la Hyuga.

"- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime Naruto."

Cette attitude de proximité fit croire à la jeune femme qu'au final, il ne l'écouterait pas et qu'il resterait près d'elle. Elle se sentit étrangement soulager à cette idée. Malheureusement, elle se trompa. Elle le vit se décoller de son corps, lui tenant cependant toujours la main. Naruto commença à s'éloigner de sa dulcinée, lui tournant le dos, en direction de la porte de la salle de bal. Hinata sentait sa main glisser contre sa paume inexorablement. Elle avait l'impression de vivre la scène au ralenti, ses yeux n'arrivant pas à quitter de vue les épaules de son petit-ami. Alors que leur lien n'étaient encore vivace que par le touché de leurs doigts, une angoisse naquit dans les entrailles de la jeune femme. Positionnant sa main libre sur son coeur et serrant sa robe, dans un mouvement souple, elle resserra sa prise sur son petit ami, lui empoignant une nouvelle fois sa paluche. Interloqué par ce geste, l'Uzumaki interrompit sa course et reporta son attention sur elle.

"- Tu... Reviens-moi vite, le supplia Hinata. Je t'attends.

\- Oui, je fais au plus vite," la rassura Naruto, en lui souriant avant de reprendre sa marche.

Sans pouvoir l'empêcher une nouvelle fois, la Hyuga dut laisser le dernier lien entre eux se rompre. Elle le vit se précipiter à grandes enjambées, son coeur se serrant à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas vers Sakura. Elle avait l'impression de vivre son cauchemar. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de le pousser vers celle qui l'avait menacée, qui voulait lui prendre l'amour de sa vie ? Non, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait que le bonheur de Naruto et il aurait été malheureux de ne pas avoir parlé avec la rose, renouer un semblant d'amitié. Le palpitant tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Hinata se redirigea vers sa table et se fut lasse qu'elle se rassit sur sa chaise. Elle s'apprêta à attendre ce qui allait ressemblait à une éternité la fin de sa torture. D'ailleurs, elle ne cessait de prier pour que son attente ne dure pas trop longtemps et que le retour de Naruto ne sonne pas le glas de leur relation naissante.

Pendant ce temps, le sujet des prières de la jeune femme était arrivé dans le couloir mais n'y vit pas sa meilleure amie. Il se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée pour tenter de ne pas la manquer. Il fit bien quand il entraperçut un chignon rose sur le point de passer le porche de l'hôtel particulier. Au bord de l'essoufflement, l'Uzumaki cria son prénom afin de la stopper dans son avancement vers son départ. A cette voix, Sakura réalisa son intention mais résista à l'envie de se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction, mais surtout, elle ne désirait pas lui montrer son visage ravagée par la déception et une colère insidieuse. Ce ne fut pas le cas de son père qui se concentra sur le nouvel arrivant en prenant la parole.

"- Naruto ?!

\- Monsieur Haruno. J'aimerai parler à Sakura avant votre départ.

\- ... Bien, dit son interlocuteur. Sakura, je t'attends dans la voiture. Naruto, au revoir et bonne année à toi.

\- Merci et à vous aussi, monsieur Haruno."

Ce dernier reprit son avancée vers son véhicule en égarant au passage son regard quelques secondes vers sa fille. Celle-ci serrait les poings afin de tenter de calmer ses émotions contradictoires. Il se demandait comment allait se passer cet entretien. Le visage de Sakura n'était que contradiction et témoignait de son errance émotionnelle. En effet, une certaine joie avait habité la rose en réalisant que Naruto avait couru pour la rejoindre, délaissant de ce fait Hinata. Avait-il réalisé que cette dernière n'était qu'une erreur ? Allait-il lui avouer que ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour la rendre jalouse et la mettre à l'épreuve ? Avait-il attendu qu'elle se manifeste pour empêcher sa mise en couple ? Ne la voyant rien faire, il avait décidé de tout lui révéler. Puis, toutes leurs conversations passées lui revinrent à la mémoire, lui brisant ses derniers espoirs. Tout démontrait qu'elle se berçait d'illusion, alors pourquoi venir la voir ? La tourmenter ? Lui faire du mal ? L'obliger à partager son bonheur alors que son coeur saignait ? Pour le moment, son dos ne fut que ce qu'elle offrit à la vision de Naruto, la déception gagnant son combat intérieur.

"- Sakura, bonne soirée, n'est-ce-pas ? Tenta-t-il de commencer, ne sachant pas comment aborder les choses avec elle.

\- Si tu le dis... En fait, mes félicitations pour,..., ta mise en couple, ironisa la rose d'une voix glaciale et sans pour autant lui faire face.

\- Euh merci, fronça les sourcils l'Uzumaki, à qui l'ironie employée n'échappa pas.

-...

\- Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous encore un peu, proposa Naruto, laissant de côté ce silence et ce sentiment de gêne qui venait de naître entre eux. Je suis sûr qu'un d'entre nous pourra te raccompagner chez toi le cas échéant. Je suis certain que Lee se fera une joie d'être ton chevalier servant t'escortant.

A cette proposition, Sakura se tendit et remontant ses mains sur ses bras, les serra à s'en faire brûler la peau. Elle tentait par ce geste de contrôler sa colère et son envie de lui balancer une gifle mémorable comme au temps de leur adolescence. A ce souvenir, tous ses regrets d'avoir laissé passer sa chance et les paroles de sa mère refirent surface, augmentant sa haine pour une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés. De plus, comment ose-t-il lui parler d'un autre homme alors qu'il savait que le seul qu'elle voulait à tout prix maintenant n'était autre que lui ? Lee ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, ni ne pourra pas combler ses ambitions. Parvenant à garder un semblant de sang froid, elle reprit la parole.

"- Non, je ne préfère pas. Je suis très lasse,..., de tout... Je veux rentrer, insista la rose en appuyant sur le verbe.

\- Mais...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es vraiment venu faire ici, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton acerbe, presque haineux. Tu devrais être auprès d'Hinata à roucouler au lieu de perdre du temps avec moi.

\- J'espérais que nous pourrions reprendre une relation normale et ne pas nous quitter comme ça, dans l'animosité. Et puis, ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi tu pars telle une voleuse sans nous dire au revoir, à nous tes amis, répliqua le blond, estomaqué et quelque peu blessé par la tonalité de sa voix, ne pouvant plus cacher son ressenti.

\- A quoi bon rester alors que mes "amis" comme tu me dis m'ignorent, réagit Sakura en se retournant et en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Je refuse de souffrir pour vos beaux yeux... et surtout pour les tiens. Tu m'as assez poignardé comme ça.

\- Sakura, fit quelque peu désolé l'Uzumaki en réalisant la présence de larmes sur le point de tomber de ses yeux émeraude. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai ignorée.

\- Ouais, pour cette sainte-nitouche d'Hinata, hurla presque son interlocutrice, la fureur dans les yeux et ne voulant pas reconnaître devant lui les regrets qui l'habitaient par rapport à son attitude du 31. Tu crois peut-être que je vais le partager et sourire, oubliant mes peines... Et bien, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil.

\- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Hinata devant moi, haussa de ton Naruto, son attitude devenant menaçante, les pupilles aussi glaciales que la banquise, la faisant reculer de peur. Je peux accepter que mon choix te fasse souffrir mais encore une fois, c'est à moi que tu devrais en vouloir et non à elle. De plus, tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à toi-même par rapport à ton dernier comportement."

Sakura ne savait pas quoi répliquer à cette vérité, mais une chose était claire pour elle. Tout était la faute d'Hinata. C'était elle qui lui avait volé. Sans cette..., cette..., elle ne savait pas comment la qualifier sans se mordre la lèvre de rage, sans la Hyuga, cela aurait été elle que Sasuke aurait présenté au bras de Naruto. C'était enfin sur elle que les grandes familles auraient posé les yeux, sous le regard plein de fierté tant espéré de sa mère. Non, au lieu de cette image, elle ne pouvait que ressasser la déception dans les pupilles maternelles. Son recul au comportement menaçant de l'Uzumaki eut pour effet de le calmer quelque peu. Il n'avait jamais voulu rouvrir les hostilités avec sa meilleure amie, bien au contraire. Son intention première était d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Malheureusement, c'était visiblement trop demandé à la rose, à moins que sa démarche soit survenue bien trop tôt. Peut-être aurait-il fallu attendre quelques jours que Sakura digère la nouvelle ? Soufflant pour évacuer le peu de colère qui avait surgi en lui, comme à chaque fois qu'une personne s'en prenait à Hinata, il prit la parole d'une voix plus douce qu'il l'aurait cru possible au vu de la tournure de la conversation.

"- Moi qui pensais que la situation étant maintenant claire pour tout le monde, tu aurais trouvé la force de passer à autre chose. Je me suis bien trompé, se désola le blond.

\- Passer à autre chose. Tu me fais rire, reprit un peu contenance la rose, encouragée par son retour à une attitude plus posée. Moi, j'ai pensé que tu avais couru ici juste pour moi, pour soulager mon coeur meurtri. C'est moi qui fis erreur... Je suis certaine qu'en réalité, tu es venu me narguer avec ta joie et ton couple... alors que je suis seule, me blessant encore et en SON nom en plus.

\- Si c'est ce que tu penses alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, affirma Naruto avec un ton sérieux et dépourvu de chaleur. Tu me déçois, Sakura."

Après ses paroles, le blond tourna le dos à cette dernière. Elle n'arrivait pas détacher ses yeux de son dos. Un frisson froid la parcourut face à l'aura sombre qui émanait du jeune homme, lui qui n'était que lumière quelque temps plus tôt. Maintenant, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, la fuir. Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle était la cause de ce changement, alors qu'une autre condamnait Hinata. L'Uzumaki allait s'éloigner de celle qui venait une fois de plus de rejeter sa main tendue. Cependant, il tenait à lui dire une dernière chose avant de rejoindre la femme qui saura lui soulager le coeur.

"- Sakura, sache qu'au début, je ne voulais pas venir te dire au revoir, malgré mon désir de retrouver notre complicité d'autrefois.

\- Quoi ? S'abasourdit Sakura, qui reçut un énième couteau.

\- C'est Hinata qui m'a encouragé à te rejoindre pour tenter de renouer avec toi et qu'on puisse repartir à zéro au nom de notre longue amitié... Elle a compris que tu étais importante pour moi... Cela va la désoler mais, apparemment, tout en toi nous rejette... Finalement, j'ai fait une erreur d'être venu.

\- Naruto, je..., essaya de rattraper Sakura, en lui tendant une main vers lui.

\- Tu devrais te taire, coupa-t-il. Je suis trop en colère contre toi d'avoir insulté Hinata alors qu'elle ferme les yeux sur ton attitude malveillante à son égard. Tes paroles ne me toucheront pas... Maintenant, je n'espère qu'une seule chose : que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu nous reviennes comme avant. Peut-être alors que nous pourrions envisager le retour de notre amitié... Dans le cas contraire, je respecterai ton choix d'y mettre fin."

Après son monologue, Naruto partit pour ne jamais se retourner vers Sakura. Celle-ci entendit plus qu'elle ne vit les pas de celui qui fut un temps son soupirant s'éloigner de plus en plus. En effet, les larmes s'accumulaient derrière ses paupières, lui brouillant sa vision. Pourquoi restait-elle à fixer le dos de l'Uzumaki ? Espérait-elle qu'il se retourne pour lui lancer un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret comme du temps où elle lui était plus qu'importante ? A ce moment-là, la rose réalisa que c'était effectivement ce qu'elle attendait pour enfin se sentir indispensable à quelqu'un. Elle en avait besoin pour faire face à ses peurs. Malheureusement, sa patience et son désir ne furent pas récompensés. Naruto ne posa plus aucun regard vers elle et disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir qui le ramerait à la salle de bal. Ce fut alors à ce moment-là que les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Sakura. Contre toute attente, une force venant de son égo blessé l'avait clouée au sol, l'empêchant de courir derrière lui pour le supplier de lui pardonner. Elle se refusait de se rabaisser de la sorte, surtout si cela devait satisfaire sa rivale. En effet, la rose était certaine qu'Hinata aurait jubilé de l'entendre. Elle n'aurait pas supporté cette humiliation.

De plus, entendre le blond lui avouer qu'il était venu tenter de sauver leur relation amicale sous son impulsion avait renforcé ses convictions de ne pas lui faire ce plaisir. Sakura ne voulait rien devoir à la Hyuga. Alors pourquoi ces larmes ? La déception de Naruto et de sa mère ? La possible perte de l'amitié de Naruto ? A cette question, sa peine se transforma en rage. Tout était la faute de la désormais petite amie de ce dernier. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Quoi que ? Toutes les tentatives de l'Uzumaki pour renouer leur lien lui revinrent en mémoire et à chaque fois, elle les avait refusées. Pourquoi ? Par orgueil démesuré, jalousie ? Sakura n'en savait strictement rien. Sentant une horrible migraine débutée, elle se tint la tête entre ses mains et laissa court à sa détresse. En effet, sa haine s'était retransformée en tristesse. Tout en elle n'était que contradiction. Elle se sentait perdue par tout ça. Un bruit de klaxon l'obligea à se concentrer sur le présent. C'était son père qui s'impatientait dans leur voiture. S'essuyant les joues, Sakura le rejoignit et partit enfin vers sa demeure, le regard dans le vide.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait stoppé sa marche au milieu du couloir. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine de déception et de colère. Il se devait de reprendre son calme avant de réapparaître devant Hinata. Comme il regrettait de l'avoir laissée pour tenter de sauver une amitié que visiblement Sakura ne souhaitait plus. Cependant, d'un autre côté, il savait à quoi s'en tenir maintenant et il s'était au moins hasardé à faire quelque chose. Sa soeur de coeur avait malheureusement fermé le sien. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit que temporaire car il ne voulait pas la perdre et surtout pas à cause de ses sentiments pour Hinata. L'Uzumaki ne voulait pas être obligé de faire un choix et se battrait pour ne pas rompre les liens qu'il avait eu autant de mal à construire depuis son enfance. Un de ses rêves était de vivre heureux entouré de tous ses amis, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, également dans la félicité.

Déterminé, il allait reprendre sa marche quand il aperçut la silhouette de Sasuke s'avancer vers lui. Visiblement, il le cherchait. Ne se sentant pas vraiment prêt à partager ce qu'il venait de se passer avec le ténébreux, Naruto continua son avancé sans un seul regard pour son meilleur ami et passa devant lui. Ce dernier voulut connaitre les raisons d'une telle ignorance qu'il fut stoppé d'un geste de la main du blond qui l'incita au silence. Ayant entendu dire que son frère de coeur était allé rejoindre Sakura, l'Uchiwa était parti à son encontre dans le but de le soutenir. Au vu de ce qu'il observa, il se douta alors que leur échange n'avait pas abouti au résultat escompté par l'Uzumaki. Respectueux de son besoin de silence, il le suivit de quelques pas en arrière. Rentrant une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bal, Naruto posa directement son regard vers sa table dans l'espoir d'y voir Hinata. Malheureusement, seul le vide se présenta à lui. Paniqué par l'idée qu'elle soit partie ou importunée par un autre homme, il scruta chaque recoin de la pièce, mais en vain. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit une pression sur son épaule.

"- Naruto, si tu cherches Hinata, elle est partie prendre l'air sur la terrasse.

\- Ah, merci Sasuke... Je vais la rejoindre."

L'Uzumaki allait repartir que la voix de son frère de coeur l'interpella un instant, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

"- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour te confier, Naruto... Je ne te laisserais plus tomber.

\- Je sais. C'est que... je n'ai pas envi d'en parler pour le moment. Je ne veux qu'une chose dans la seconde... Serrer Hinata dans mes bras... Alors excuse-moi Sasuke.

\- Mmm... Tiens."

Sasuke joignit l'acte à la parole en balançant un châle au blond qui le saisit au vol. Ce dernier le regarda perplexe, demandant dans un silence de ses yeux interrogateurs, le pourquoi de son geste.

"- Pour Hinata... Elle est sortie sans protection contre le froid et on est en hiver.

\- Ah, merci Sasuke," le remercie Naruto en fermant fortement le poing sur le tissu d'où émanait le doux parfum de la jeune femme.

Sur ce, l'Uzumaki n'attendit pas plus et se précipita vers la terrasse. Franchissant la porte vitrée, il vit l'apparition d'une nymphe dans la nuit. Hinata était effectivement là, les mains posées sur la rambarde et observant le spectacle de cette nuit étoilée. Elle était tellement absorbée par la nuit et son firmament qu'elle ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée de son amour de toujours. Naruto avait l'impression d'avoir la déesse Diane en face de lui tellement la lune faisait briller la chevelure d'Hinata et l'auréolait d'une douce lumière argentée. On aurait dit que l'astre lunaire en cet instant lui offrait sa protection. Les cheveux de sa douce petite amie flottaient dans la brise de janvier, rendant encore plus féerique la jeune femme à ses yeux. Soudainement, le blond la vit alors frissonner. A cette sensation et sous son regard, la Hyuga empoigna ses bras et se les frotta pour tenter de se réchauffer. Cette attitude eut le don de ramener Naruto à la réalité. Sa bien-aimée avait froid. S'avançant doucement, sans trop faire de bruit, il tendit devant lui le châle.

Ne se doutant de rien, Hinata regardait toujours le ciel. Quelque instant plus tôt, alors qu'elle patientait, elle avait dû faire face aux assauts d'autres prétendants qui, sous l'effet de l'alcool, tentaient tout de même leur chance et essayèrent de lui voler une danse. Heureusement, elle avait pu bénéficier de l'aide de ses amis, surtout des garçons pour les éloigner. Cependant, tout ceci l'oppressait et l'attente lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. C'était elle qui avait poussé Naruto à y aller mais maintenant, elle se faisait des films, plus terribles pour elle les uns que les autres. Voulant à tout prix faire confiance à son petit-ami, la jeune femme avait ressenti le besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Oubliant toute protection, elle profita de quelques secondes d'inattention de ses compagnes pour filer à l'anglaise, ignorant qu'un ténébreux l'avait vue faire. Hinata était maintenant entrain d'essayer d'oublier ses craintes dans cette nuit qui avait sonné d'un nouveau bonheur pour elle, un bonheur qui lui semblait fragile, même si elle en ignorait la cause.

Ce fut alors qu'elle sentit sur ses épaules le touché doux d'un tissu qui l'enveloppa. Une nouvelle chaleur l'envahit quand deux grands bras glissèrent sur elle pour l'enlacer et la coller contre un torse qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre tous. En temps normal, la Hyuga se serait débattue mais une petite voix lui soufflait que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité qu'elle en ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Un souffle chaud lui arriva au niveau du lobe de son oreille qui perçut une sonorité suave.

"- Tu es tellement belle dans la lumière de la lune, ma douce princesse, mais tu risques d'attraper froid... Bien que j'aimerai rester ainsi pour l'éternité, nous devrions rentrer.

-... Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît Naruto, supplia Hinata, heureuse de le savoir enfin auprès d'elle. Je me sens si bien ainsi... Sers-moi fort et je suis sûre d'être protégée du froid par ta chaleur."

A cette supplique, le jeune homme garda le silence et fermant à son tour les yeux resserra sa prise sur sa petite-amie pour lui apporter tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Le couple resta ainsi pendant encore un instant, ne ressentant plus l'air glacial de l'hiver. Cependant, une tension émanait de Naruto qui n'avait pas encore vraiment récupéré de sa dernière confrontation avec Sakura. Cela fut ressenti par la déesse de la nuit qu'il tenait toujours contre lui. Rouvrant doucement les paupières, Hinata se décolla un peu et, sans quitter la sécurité de ses bras protecteurs, se retourna pour regarder son visage qui avait gardé quelques crispations. Il l'observa quelques secondes et ce qu'elle vit confirma sa crainte. Doucement, elle posa une main sur la joue du blond et la caressa en posant LA question.

"- Cela s'est mal passé avec Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?"

A cette interrogation, Naruto fuia son regard et préféra le tourner sur le côté. Comment faisait-elle pour lire aussi bien en lui ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas envi d'en parler, surtout pas avec elle et gâcher ce moment. Il préféra alors garder le silence. Dommage pour lui, sa douce identifia sa fuite et comprit que son paralangage avait répondu à sa place.

"- Je... je suis désolée.

\- Hein mais pourquoi, s'étonna l'Uzumaki.

\- Parce que visiblement tes espoirs furent vains et que cela a dû être difficile... Je m'en veux de t'avoir poussé à aller au devant de cette douleur, affirma la Hyuga d'une voix tremblante à la limite des sanglots. Sans mon intervention, tu ne serais pas allé la voir et tu n'aurais pas souffert... Je suis désolée.

\- Hinata, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, fit le blond en essuyant une larme qui venait de s'écouler. Ce n'est pas de ta faute car tu avais en parti raison. Je l'aurai regretté plus tard... J'ai tenté ma chance et cela n'a pas marché, c'est tout.

\- Mais tu as mal, le coupa sa dulcinée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, affirma Naruto. Sakura a eu des mots durs, mais ça va aller. Je m'en remettrais, affirma Naruto qui désirait lui cacher que la rose l'avait encore une fois insultée.

\- Ne minimise pas tes souffrances pour moi, Naruto, se défendit Hinata en posant sa seconde main sur l'autre joue de ce dernier et le fixant dans les yeux. Je veux que tu puisses tout me dire. Je veux être là pour toi, autant dans les moments de joie que de malheur."

Face à cette détermination et à ces paroles, l'Uzumaki resta sans voix. Celle qui se dressait devant lui ne voulait pas être préservée, mais elle était prête à supporter tout avec lui... et même pour lui. Reconnaissant et encore plus amoureux, il raffermit, si c'était encore possible, son étreinte autour de la taille d'Hinata. Celle-ci se vit être collée encore plus contre lui, l'obligeant à retirer ses doigts du visage de son amour de toujours. Ce dernier en profita pour enfouir son visage contre son cou en humant son parfum. A cette odeur de lavande, il se détendit peu à peu et ses barrières tombèrent. Sentant des soubresauts au niveau de ses épaules, la jeune femme mit une main dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre se positionna sur une d'entre elles. Par ce geste, elle voulait lui donner tout le réconfort dont elle était capable.

Cependant, Naruto ne pleura pas. Ses nerfs avaient simplement lâché. Alors qu'il laissait sa dulcinée lui caresser les cheveux comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant, il n'avait de cesse de ressasser sa dernière déclaration. Bien que touché, il se refusait de la voir souffrir encore une fois à cause de lui. Il ferait tout pour la préserver, quitte à lui omettre quelques détails de sa vie et en la protégeant. Pour l'heure, le blond se permit de céder, car en effet, il avait perspective de perdre l'amitié de Sakura ou d'être obligé de l'écarter de sa vie et de son cercle amical lui était insupportable. Au bout d'un court silence rempli de tendresse, Hinata reprit dans un murmure la parole afin d'essayer de le rassurer.

"- Peut-être qu'il lui faut du temps. Nous avons peut-être été trop pressés avec Sakura... Laissons-lui quelques temps pour se remettre de ses émotions et faire le point... Je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra vers nous quand elle aura réfléchi à tout ça et à nos mains tendues.

\- Je l'espère aussi, souffla Naruto. Tu es tellement gentille, Hinata. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas avoir vu la merveilleuse femme que tu étais avant et pendant si longtemps ?

\- Ne... ne ressassons pas le passé, réussit-elle à prononcer suite au compliment dissimuler dans sa question.

-... C'est plus difficile à dire qu'à faire," répliqua Naruto sur un ton défaitiste.

Cette nouvelle façon de pensée estomaqua Hinata qui n'avait jamais connu le blond avec une telle mentalité et une telle perte d'espoir. Mais que s'était-il donc passé avec Sakura ? Que lui avait-elle affirmé pour le transformer ainsi ? A moins que ce soit l'accumulation des événements de ces deux dernières années et le changement de comportement de la rose qui eurent ce genre de conséquences. Cela peina le coeur de la Hyuga. L'Uzumaki était une telle image de détermination et d'espérance que le voir ainsi lui faisait à son tour mal. Il était loin de l'homme qu'il est, de cela, elle en était certaine. Cependant, elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour le ramener. Hinata tenta tout de même de le faire. Elle renforça alors sa prise sur son épaule et parla sur un ton doux mais rempli d'assurance.

"- Comme tu l'as dit un jour, nous ne pouvons pas revenir sur le passé, on ne peut qu'avancer en apprenant de nos erreurs et en les reconnaissant... De plus, je ne t'en veux pas... alors ne culpabilise pas... L'important est que nous nous soyons reconnus et rejoints.

\- Oui, reconnut Naruto qui se souvint de ses propres paroles prononcées quelques mois plus tôt mais surtout dans les heures précédentes. Cependant, pourquoi j'ai si mal et si peur de perdre Sakura ? C'est toi qui devrait être ma priorité et compter, et même plus qu'elle, alors pourquoi cette douleur ?

A cette interrogation, Hinata resta sans voix car elle n'avait pas la réponse et une partie de son coeur se fissura. En effet, sa peur de l'entendre dire qu'il s'était trompé, réalisant que la rose n'avait jamais quitté le sien, lui revint du fin fond de ses entrailles. Elle angoissait. Elle n'était pas la seule car la même idée vint traverser l'esprit du jeune homme. De plus, celui-ci ressentit les tremblements de crainte de la Hyuga et s'en voulut encore une fois de lui faire subir tout ça. Pourtant, il était certain de ses sentiments, alors pourquoi ? Aimait-il les deux femmes en fin de compte ?

"- Parce que le chagrin d'amitié fait aussi mal qu'un chagrin d'amour," fit une voix grave derrière eux.

Se tournant vers la porte vitrée d'où elle leur parvenait, Naruto et Hinata se trouvèrent en face d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux long cheveux hérissés et blancs. Il avait de drôle de tatouage sur le visage. Cet homme se tenait là devant eux, accompagné par une dame du même âge que lui à la blondeur tenue par deux couettes basses.


	24. Une amitié en danger

**KisaAkisara :** pour répondre à ta question, je pense que tu trouveras la réponse dans ce chapitre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Devant les amoureux se dressaient le parrain et la marraine de Naruto. Les deux tenaient deux coupes de champagne chacun préalablement remplies. Ils avaient visiblement espionné une partie de la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Travaillant tous deux dans la branche de la psychologie médicale, Jiraya s'était proclamé leur porte-parole et avait répondu à la question de son filleul. Tsunade posait sur ce dernier un regard maternel empli de sollicitude. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait, mais celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils en avait souffert. Cela suffisait pour qu'elle souhaite lui apporter tout le soutien et l'affection dont elle était capable. Elle lui avait fait défaut pendant son adolescence et se refusait de commettre la même erreur. La Senju avait entraperçu le prénom de Sakura, l'ancien coup de coeur de Naruto. Visiblement, à ce qu'elle avait compris, la rose refusait les sentiments du nouveau couple et le faisait payer à son entourage. A cette idée, elle en avait froncé les sourcils car elle connaissait l'attachement du blond à ses amis. Tsunade savait qu'une rupture amicale le blesserait plus qu'un autre au vu de son passé de solitude. Elle se concentra sur lui quand il prit la parole.

"- Jiraya, Tsunade, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Oh, on voulait vous féliciter tous les deux et profiter de ce moment d'intimité, loin de la cohue générale pour trinquer avec vous à votre nouveau bonheur, répondit son parrain en tendant les verres qu'il tenait toujours.

\- Ah, c'est sympa de votre part. Cependant, cela ne vous dérange pas qu'on aille dans un des salons de l'hôtel. Il fait froid et j'ai peur qu'Hinata tombe malade."

A cette proposition que les aînés avaient acceptée sans aucune hésitation, Hinata rougit à tant de sollicitude de la part de son petit-ami. Bien qu'il fût bouillant, la protégeant de sa chaleur, il était vrai que le froid était cinglant et elle commençait à en sentir les attaques. Visiblement, Naruto avait senti ses tremblements et avait observé l'arrivée d'une couleur bleutée au niveau de ses douces lèvres. Ajouté à cela, sa peau blanche devenait de plus en plus gelée. Pour le remercier de son attention, la Hyuga se mit sur la pointe des pieds et après avoir murmuré un merci, posa un chaste et rapide baiser sur ses lippes. Impressionnée par son propre geste, elle se décolla du blond qui s'était figé à son initiative. Il avait été étonné qu'elle prenne les devants ainsi, gardant la pose pendant plusieurs minutes. Le voyant ainsi immobile telle une statue, Jiraya se mit à rire avant de l'appeler d'une voix forte. Cela eut le don de ramener Naruto à la réalité. Ce dernier constata alors qu'il ne tenait plus la taille fine de sa petite-amie sous ses doigts. Clignant des yeux, il la retrouva à côté de sa marraine, rougissante et essayant de cacher derrière sa paume un rire cristallin.

Se rendant enfin compte qu'elle se moquait un peu de lui, ou du moins de sa réaction, il se renfrogna avant de s'avancer vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, tel un prédateur face à sa proie. A cette attitude, Hinata en eut le souffle court. Le sourire carnassier qu'elle voyait sur son visage la fit frissonner et elle tenta de reculer. Malheureusement, son bien-aimé fut plus rapide. Il se jeta littéralement sur elle et l'empoigna une nouvelle fois, se retrouvant dans son dos. Il profita de sa surprise pour lui embrasser la nuque, la lui caressant pendant une micro-seconde du bout de sa langue. Ce touché fit pousser un petit cri aigu à la jeune femme qui en écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'une chaleur lui envahit le corps la parcourant de son cou à ses orteils. Elle faillit s'évanouir, réussissant tant bien que mal à rester consciente. Le comportement enfantin des deux amoureux fit sourire Tsunade alors que Jiraya n'y tint plus.

Un rire fort et puissant s'échappa de sa cage thoracique. Il avait l'impression de se revoir avec la Senju durant leur adolescence et posa alors son regard sur elle à ce souvenir. Curieusement, il tomba sur ses yeux noisettes qui reflétait, non pas la colère comme à son habitude quand il se comportait ainsi, à faire trembler les murs, mais la nostalgie. La beauté de ce regard eut le don de stopper net son hilarité. Penserait-elle à la même chose que lui ? Désirant reprendre le contrôle de son coeur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il interpella le nouveau couple.

"- Allez les jeunes, rentrons et trouvons nous un coin tranquille pour que nous puissions trinquer tous les quatre, à moins qu'Iruka et le père de cette jeune beauté nous rejoignent.

\- Jiraya, s'exprima Naruto, d'un ton furieux et le montrant du doigt. Tu as intérêt à garder des yeux et tes paluches loin de ma petite amie, sinon tu auras à faire à moi.

\- Mais oui," fit désinvolte son parrain avant de se rappeler de la présence de son amie d'enfance et de sa frappe légendaire à chaque fois qu'il tenait ce genre de propos.

Blêmissant, sa tête fit un quart de tour sur elle-même dans une telle lenteur et une telle tension qu'on aurait dit que son cou grinçait. Il allait se protéger la tête de ses bras quand il constata l'absence de mouvement de sa camarade. Cette dernière était toujours immobile, observant les amoureux, d'un regard tendre comme si elle se souvenait de sa propre expérience avec son défunt mari. Cette attitude étonna les deux représentants de la gente masculine. Etrangement, Tsunade n'avait pas réagi à sa remarque sur la beauté d'Hinata. Habituellement, Jiraya serait déjà entrain de faire le voyage interstellaire pour aller dire bonjour à Mars. Celle-ci identifia rapidement leur pensée qu'elle haussa les épaules en faisant une brève déclaration.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Jiraya a raison. Je sens que pour une fois, c'était un propos dépourvu de tout sens pervers. Tu as trouvé une très belle jeune femme, Naruto et qui semble te correspondre du peu que je sais."

A ce compliment et à cette nouvelle remarque sur l'apparence des plus enchanteurs d'Hinata, cette dernière ne savait plus où se mettre et Naruto en sourit, heureux et oubliant presque son état d'esprit précédent. Il la serra contre lui, et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe.

"- Ils ont raison, tu sais, ma douce. Tu es aussi belle à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur et j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Moi... moi aussi, j'ai de la chance... Tu... tu es très... beau... Tes marques... te donnent en plus... un air... sauvage," bégaya-t-elle toute gênée.

A ce compliment maladroit, elle ne fut plus la seule à rougir. En effet, des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du blond. Sa dulcinée le trouvait bel homme... et sauvage. Afin de cacher sa gêne et la chaleur érotique qui commençait à le trahir, il se saisit d'une des mains d'Hinata et la tira à l'intérieur en direction d'une alcôve ou d'un salon où ils seront tous les quatre tranquilles. Le couple fut suivi par leurs aînés qui affichaient un sourire amusé sur leur visage, ignorant les véritables pensées de Tsunade. La marraine de Naruto avait effectivement pensé à Dan mais pas seulement. Depuis quelques années, en fait depuis son retour des pays en détresse sanitaire, elle avait réussi à faire son deuil et se sentait quelque peu prête à ouvrir à nouveau son coeur à un autre. Secrètement, elle avait espéré que cet autre soit Jiraya, son coeur d'adolescente ayant balancé entre les deux lors de leurs études. Cependant, la Senju s'était toujours refusée d'être une énième conquête et attendait qu'il lui prouve qu'il ait changé avant de lui faire confiance. Pour le moment, il était sur la bonne voie, enfin en espérant qu'il nourrisse les mêmes prémisses de l'amour qu'elle.

Pour l'heure, tous les quatre arrivèrent dans le même salon qui avait accueilli la déclaration de Naruto et Hinata. Revoyant cette pièce, cette dernière s'en trouva émue qu'elle alla s'asseoir sur un des canapés, les yeux brillants. Son aimé alla la rejoindre et se mettant à ses côtés, enlaça ses doigts aux siens en lui souriant tendrement. Lui aussi, les souvenirs de leur mise en couple lui revenaient. Se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, résistant à l'appel de leurs lèvres, ils voyagèrent dans un rêve où nul autre n'existait. Malheureusement, les amoureux sortirent de leur rêverie éveillée quand Jiraya leur présenta les deux coupes de champagne qu'il tenait toujours. Il les taquina pendant quelques secondes avant de porter un toast à leur couple. Puis s'en suivit une discussion plus ou moins gênante pour Hinata. En effet, le parrain de Naruto, en écrivain de livre quelques peu douteux pour de jeunes lecteurs, ne cessait de faire des allusions et à parler d'une certaine boîte qu'aurait reçu l'Uzumaki à Noël. La Hyuga aurait bien aimé en connaître le contenu, mais à chaque fois que Jiraya tentait d'en parler, son aimé s'empressait de lui fermer la bouche, avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues. Il avait plus d'une fois sauté sur lui, se décollant de ce fait de sa dulcinée, en plaquant une main sur sa bouche à chaque allusion de ce genre.

En effet, Naruto était quelque peu mal à l'aise que sa dulcinée apprenne que son parrain lui ait offert des préservatifs en prévision de sa romance. Il trouvait cela assez mal placé, surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas les convictions d'Hinata en matière de sexualité. Lui, se sentait prêt, malgré un petit stress bien naturel, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de sa douce. De plus, il savait que les Hyuga étaient très religieux et traditionnels, alors il allait devoir marcher sur des oeufs. Cependant, y arriverait-il et était-il certain de pouvoir attendre ? Et si sa copine désirait patienter jusqu'à la nuit de noce ? A moins qu'elle ne soit déjà plus vierge. A cette idée, le regard du blond s'assombrit avant de s'injurier mentalement. Il ne connaissait aucun petit ami à Hinata avant lui, mais même les filles avaient la possibilité de vivre des aventures d'un soir. Toutefois, ses réactions aux insinuations calomnieuses de Sakura pouvaient lui faire penser qu'effectivement, sa virginité était intacte. De plus, il avait affirmé devant sa douce qu'il la pensait ne pas appartenir à cette catégorie de personnes. Cela gonfla son orgueil et son égo d'être son premier et peut-être le seul. Pour le moment, Naruto aimerait beaucoup que Jiraya arrête ses taquineries car cette attitude remontait toutes ces questions à la surface, mais aussi ses propres craintes. Et si Hinata se moquait de lui de le savoir puceau ? Devait-il le lui avouer ou mentir si elle lui posait la question ? Et si lors de leur première fois, il échouait tout ?

Le jeune homme n'était pas le seul à avoir ce genre d'interrogations plein la tête. Hinata n'en menait pas large non plus. Les sous-entendus du parrain n'étaient pas des plus faciles à entendre. Elle aurait aimé trouver un stratagème pour se sortir de ce traquenard. De plus, elle ignorait la situation de Naruto, même s'il n'avait pas eu d'aventures à sa connaissance. Cependant, n'étant pas un homme à se vanter, il aurait très bien pu passer une nuit de "débauche" avec une de ses admiratrices, juste pour avoir une quelconque expérience. Elle savait que contrairement aux femmes, les hommes étaient beaucoup moins montrés du doigt s'il n'était plus puceau et s'ils enchaînaient les coups d'un soir. Heureusement, les mentalités avaient tendance à se modifier depuis quelques années, en fait depuis que les féministes réclamaient le même droit de traitement que le sexe opposé. Ainsi, les coureurs de jupon n'avaient plus aussi bonne presse qu'au siècle dernier. Cependant, dans certains cercles, les représentants de la gente masculine étaient encore traités en "héros" par leurs amis à cause de leurs conquêtes, alors que les descendantes de Vénus étaient insultées de filles faciles et de dévergondées, pour ne pas employer un terme plus vulgaire, les rendant parfois victimes d'harcèlements.

Hinata souffla autant pour se détendre et évacuer la tension qui sévissait en elle que pour s'injurier d'idiote. Naruto n'était pas ce genre d'hommes. Cependant, tout comme lui, elle craignait de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur et d'être moquée de ne pas savoir s'y prendre. Et si elle n'arrivait à le satisfaire ? Et s'il refusait d'attendre et de refuser ses convictions ? D'ailleurs, en pensant à ces dernières, et si poussée par les circonstances, elle les rompait, sa famille la renierait-elle ? Devait-elle en parler avec son petit-ami ou bien se taire et aborder la question que si la situation se présentait ? Elle avait tellement peur qu'il la quitte s'il prenait connaissance de ses souhaits. Tsunade, qui observait tout cela, identifia rapidement le malaise qui habitait les tourtereaux. Jiraya avait repris ses taquineries préférées et habituelles. Il changeait, elle devait le reconnaître mais apparemment, elle ne devait pas trop espérer le voir oublier cette partie de sa personnalité. D'un autre côté, ce ne serait pas Jiraya sans ses pitreries et ses sous-entendus douteux. Sentant tout de même la moutarde lui monter au nez, elle fronça les sourcils et arma son poing. D'un mouvement qui traduisait sa colère, elle fit rencontrer à son ancien camarade d'études le beau mur d'en face. Ce geste eut le don de le calmer et de soulager les deux victimes qui lui en furent reconnaissants intérieurement.

"- Bon maintenant que le pervers de service est calmé, j'aimerai bien que vous racontiez ce qui s'est passé tantôt.

\- Par rapport à quoi ? Interrogea Naruto.

\- Ce qui a entraîné la conversation que vous avez eu tous les deux sur la terrasse et que nous avons involontairement espionné Jiraya et moi... Tu sais par rapport à une rupture d'amitié.

\- Oh, ça, fit le blond, en baissant la tête alors qu'Hinata serrait sa prise sur sa main pour le soutenir. Ce n'est rien.

\- Euh Tsunade, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment," intervint Jiraya qui était sorti du mur.

A ce moment, la Senju le fixa d'un regard sévère, prête à lui refaire coûter de sa droite, avant de se calmer au regard à la fois sérieux et ému. Elle comprit alors que son numéro de clown pervers n'avait été qu'un moyen pour sortir leur filleul de son pessimisme et lui faire oublier sa douleur, ou du moins pour un court instant. Cependant, elle n'était pas d'accord. En tant que psychiatre, Tsunade avait été témoin de bon nombre d'explosions émotionnelles et psychologiques de personnes qui avaient trop accumulées en eux avant que leurs barrières psychiques ne tombent. Cela s'exprimait par des dépressions ou des crises psychotiques, en passant par de l'hystérie. Parfois, il valait mieux exprimer nos craintes et nos préoccupations assez tôt en tout cas, avant que cela ronge chaque cellule de notre être. Les non-dits, les souffrances enfouies et non exprimées sont aussi destructrices qu'un coup de poignard en plein coeur car ils agissent de façon plus insidieuse.

"- Je ne crois pas, Jiraya, insista Tsunade. Nous avons bien vu que cela le travaillait... Naruto, il existe en toi de l'incompréhension. Tu sembles avoir besoin d'apaisement, mais surtout de réponses à tes questions. Nous pouvons t'aider à comprendre. Ne laisse pas la confusion ruinée ce que tu t'apprêtes à construire."

Le blond était dans l'indécision la plus totale par rapport à la requête de sa marraine. Il désirait connaître les pensées de la Senju et de son parrain sur la situation entre Sakura et lui, mais il avait peur que cela blesse Hinata. Cette dernière était dans le même état d'esprit. En effet, elle ignorait si elle avait envi de connaître les détails de ce qu'avait fait enduré la rose à son petit-ami ou de rester dans l'ignorance. D'un autre côté, elle aurait sans doute une réponse au pourquoi son aimé avait eu si mal et peut-être être soulagée d'un poids. Malgré sa crainte de l'entendre affirmer qu'après réflexion il faisait fausse route avec elle, elle lui reprit la main, l'obligeant à se plonger dans ses yeux de crème. Sans prononcer un mot et ses pupilles brillant d'encouragement, elle lui sourit pour le réconforter et le pousser à accepter la proposition d'aide de Tsunade. Son aimé se devait de se libérer d'une angoisse et tant pis si elle, elle devait souffrir de ce que cette conversation allait lui révéler. Naruto se noya dans son regard et y puisa tout le courage dont il avait besoin. Se tournant alors vers Tsunade et Jiraya, il hocha la tête leur montrant son accord.

"- Très bien, je vais vous raconter ce que nous avons vécu ces dernières années. Sachez que cela concerne Sakura et... ma relation avec Hinata. Cela a débuté lors du retour de Sasuke et lorsque j'ai enfin ouvert mes yeux sur la réalité de mon coeur..."

Ce fut ainsi que l'Uzumaki commença à raconter tous les événements qui s'étaient passés. Contre toute surprise, Hinata en connaissait la plupart. Elle empoignait avec force sa main à chaque fois que son petit-ami mentionnait des souvenirs comme le cinéma, la boîte de nuit et le fait que Sakura lui faisait plus que du rentre dedans, refusant de l'écouter et tentant de lui imposer sa vision des choses. A chaque fois qu'il sentait les doigts de sa douce s'enfoncer dans sa peau, Naruto en avait le coeur serré et douloureux pensant qu'elle devait mal vivre toutes ses révélations. Pour lui éviter une torture plus importante, il omit volontairement certains détails comme la proposition de l'Haruno et quelques éléments qui pourraient la faire souffrir encore plus. Il avait en partie raison. En effet, Hinata avait le coeur oppressé et les larmes aux yeux de tout ce qu'elle entendait. Cependant, elle ne souffrait pas pour elle, mais pour lui. Sakura était importante pour Naruto et elle était aussi son amie. Savoir que la rose avait refusé toutes les mains tendues pour sauver leur amitié lui était douloureux, autant que pour lui sans doute.

"- J'ai beau lui affirmé que nous serons toujours amis, Sakura affirme que je retournerai vers elle en soupirant. A chaque fois que je lui offre une porte de sortie, elle la refuse, s'obstinant à réfuter mon choix... A la fin, je finis par culpabiliser de la voir pleurante et je me demande ce que j'aurai pu faire pour ne pas en arriver là... J'ai l'impression que j'ai perdu son amitié alors que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, termina le jeune homme.

\- Parfois, il n'y a rien à faire, Naruto, affirma Jiraya. On a beau tenter de recoller les morceaux et de tout faire pour arranger les choses, tant que l'autre refuse, les efforts sont voués à l'échec. Il ne faut pas oublier que la communication se fait à deux et non seul. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, vu tes tentatives pour lui faire comprendre et pour sauver votre amitié.

\- Jiraya a raison, Naruto, soutint Tsunade. Sakura a fait le choix d'oublier votre amitié, pensant être amoureuse de toi... Ce choix, il te faut le respecter même s'il t'est douloureux et à elle aussi."

Commença alors un long discours durant lequel la Senju aborda le sujet de la rupture d'amitié. Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir soulager son filleul de toutes ses pensées négatives en lui offrant des sujets de réflexions.

Une confiance absolue l'un envers l'autre et un amour fraternel voire même fusionnel habitent des amis. Une foi aveugle en votre avenir amical. Cependant, parfois, sans crier gare, celle-ci se brise aussi facilement qu'une assiette en faïence et parfois de manière irrécupérable. Certaines tentent de recoller les morceaux sans pour autant y arriver, d'autres se jettent à corps perdu dans une nouvelle aventure amicale en tentant bon gré mal gré de maquiller leur peine. Seulement elle est là, bien présente, elle enserre la poitrine et vrille l'estomac : c'est la rupture amicale.

L'ami est un miroir qui nous renvoie notre image. Parce que l'amitié repose sur le libre choix – le fameux « parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi » de Montaigne – cette image est, la plupart du temps, positive. Le regard d'un ami est a priori bienveillant, parfois indulgent ou admiratif. Il met en valeur nos qualités et même s'il reconnaît nos défauts, il ne les met pas en avant. En résumé, nous aimons l'image de nous que nous renvoient nos amis. La perte du lien nous prive de ce support narcissique. Désormais, il faudra compter sans cette indulgence, sans cette bienveillance, sans cette empathie qui nous rendaient la vie plus douce et nous rendaient aussi plus aimables à nos propres yeux.

Une relation d'amitié est toujours créatrice d'intimité. Elle est construite et nourrie par l'échange et le partage de confidences, de problèmes, de secrets, de conseils, de soutien et de souvenirs.  
Plus l'amitié est investie et ancienne, plus elle fait partie de notre histoire. L'ami connaît a priori l'envers et l'endroit de notre enfance, de notre vie affective, familiale et professionnelle. Il a partagé les moments forts de certains de ses chapitres. Il est l'un des acteurs et dépositaires privilégiés de notre histoire intime. Symboliquement, l'ami est comme un coffre qui contiendrait une partie des pièces importantes de notre puzzle personnel, de notre mémoire. D'où le sentiment de perdre une partie importante de son histoire lorsque le lien vient à se rompre.

Faire une croix sur une personne qu'on connait depuis longtemps ou avec qui on a créé un lien très fort, voir fusionnel peut être aussi violent que lorsqu'il s'agit d'une relation amoureuse intense. D'autre part, l'amitié n'est pas vouée à se rompre aussi brutalement qu'une relation amoureuse. Dans cette dernière, on plonge en pleine zone d'incertitude, on dépasse la peur de l'inconnu. On assume la possibilité d'essuyer un échec... On prend un risque en amour. L'amitié, a contrario, est censée être éternelle, indéfectible, peu sujette aux aléas de la vie... Par ailleurs, la fidélité en amitié est même considérée comme une valeur suprême. Alors lorsque celle-ci se termine de façon brutale, c'est un chagrin certain et, surtout, une incompréhension totale.

L'amitié est une question d'équilibre, au même titre qu'un couple. L'arrivée d'une personne extérieure peut alors faire office de coup de pied dans la fourmilière, aussi violent qu'inattendu. C'est un classique : si l'une ou l'autre a des difficultés à gérer cette « intrusion forcée », l'amitié est forcément mise à mal. Il est possible qu'elle ait pu se nourrir de rancoeurs et de jalousies mal exprimées. Etre trop possessif peut être aussi néfaste à un lien amical fort. Peut-être qu'un ami s'éloigne car il se sent étouffer, sans aucune liberté. L'éloignement est sa seule solution pour reprendre un peu d'air. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'un ami ne nous appartient pas, et réciproquement. Lui laisser sa liberté est le meilleur moyen de faire durer une amitié.

On fait parfois le ménage dans nos amitiés à la suite d'une chicane ou d'un conflit insurmontable ou alors, la vie nous pousse tranquillement à le faire. On réalise qu'on ne «connecte» plus autant avec certaines personnes, que leur amitié ne nous apporte plus grand-chose. Un nouvel amoureux, un changement de vie, la naissance d'un enfant, un boulot tout neuf, un déménagement, un tournant important dans nos valeurs : tous ces gros changements peuvent modifier notre réseau amical. Cependant, il n'est pas toujours nécessaire de créer de grands remous pour une amitié. On peut plutôt choisir de s'éloigner un peu, sans carrément dire adieu. Ainsi, on peut aimer sortir en boîte avec certain, alors qu'on préfère prendre un café avec d'autre. On choisit de garder contact pour certaines activités qu'on a défini et non pour toutes.

"- Dans le cas de Sakura, elle refuse de faire une croix sur ses projets quels qu'ils soient et sur l'avenir qu'elle avait sans doute idéalisé pour elle. Elle a du mal à faire front aux changements dans vos vies à tous. L'homosexualité de Sasuke a effacé de son esprit son rêve de l'épouser. Elle a donc jeté son dévolu sur toi, celui qui la faisait passer toujours en priorité et pour qui son coeur balançait en concurrence avec ton meilleur ami depuis ta nouvelle situation. Cependant, là encore, elle a trouvé un mur, découvrant que tu t'étais trompé sur ton amour pour elle. En plus de cela, tu rajoutes le fait que ses amies sont en couple, donc faisant passer en premier leur compagnon. Ce sont trop de chamboulements pour elle. Sakura est la seule à pouvoir décider de passer outre son ressentiment pour redevenir une amie, termina Tsunade.

\- J'entends bien tout ce que vous me dites, souffla Naruto. Cependant, je n'arrête pas à me sentir coupable. Je peux comprendre son errance. Pendant des années, j'ai crié mes sentiments à son égard, la poursuivant de mes assiduités. Maintenant, je la rejette, en tout cas son amour.

\- Tu ne la rejettes pas puisque tu aimerais garder un lien amical avec elle. C'est elle qui le refuse, essaya d'intervenir Hinata. Tu as fais ton possible pour lui faire entendre raison,..., enfin je pense.

\- Je suis d'accord, affirma Jiraya. De plus, n'oublie pas que la ligne qui sépare l'amitié et l'amour est très infime. Toi-même, tu as admis avoir empreinté le mauvais chemin sur ce que tu ressentais en réalité pour Sakura. Il est parfois difficile de faire la différence, surtout au vu de ton enfance. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir entendu beaucoup parler d'Hinata dans le passé. J'aimerai savoir une chose : l'as-tu toujours considéré comme une amie ou...

\- Tout comme pour les autres," vociféra Naruto en le coupant et en se levant, ne supportant pas cette interrogation.

Comment son parrain pouvait se permettre de mettre en doute ses liens avec Hinata. Il était certain que cette dernière avait très mal pris sa question. Il n'était pas loin. En effet, la Hyuga fut fasciné par le spectacle de ses genoux, se souvenant de ces années qu'elle avait passé à envier Sakura d'être aussi proche de Naruto et d'être restée cacher à l'observer de loin. Elle regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir pris son courage pour l'aborder plus tôt. D'ailleurs, c'était au travers de Neji et de Kiba qu'elle avait commencé à côtoyer le blond. Elle se souvenait qu'au début, celui-ci la voyait que comme la cousine du Hyuga.

"- Calme-toi mon grand. Reconnais que tu nous racontais plutôt tes frasques avec ton groupe de copains que des filles, à part Sakura, bien sûr. C'était juste une question sur laquelle tu devrais te pencher, je pense. Ce n'est qu'en comprenant comment s'équilibre une relation qu'on peut se rendre compte du type de rapport entretenu et de sa profondeur."

A la fin de sa phrase, Jiraya rencontra encore une fois le mur, à croire qu'il agissait comme un aimant sur lui. Etonnés par ce virement de situation, les deux amoureux regardèrent une Tsunade le poing devant elle, une veine sur la tempe gonflée de colère.

"- Abruti," l'entendirent-ils murmurer.

En effet, la Senju n'avait pas apprécié la tournure de la conversation et du discours de son comparse. Elle avait bien sûr identifié son but, c'est-à-dire faire réfléchir leur filleul sur le fait que durant son adolescence, il n'avait pas porté les bons sentiments sur les bonnes personnes. Cependant, il avait été tellement brutal qu'il avait sans le vouloir vraiment blesser la dulcinée de Naruto. En effet, à cette remarque indélicate, Hinata avait baissé encore plus la tête sous les yeux presque horrifiés du blond. Celui-ci était certain que les paroles de son parrain avaient percé son coeur, blessée sans doute de penser qu'elle n'avait pas été considérée vraiment comme son amie. Devant elle, Jiraya avait presque crié qu'il n'avait eu que le prénom de Sakura à la bouche pendant toutes ces années, alors que le sien avait été à peine mentionné.

En plus de ça et ce qui le mortifia encore plus, une voix lui soufflait que c'était une partie de la vérité, alors qu'il se persuadait du contraire. L'Uzumaki ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter. La seule chose qu'il put faire était de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui caresser doucement le dos en lui murmurant des excuses à l'oreille. Bien qu'il ne fût pas loin de la vérité, sa douce se blottit contre lui afin de profiter de sa chaleur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car à l'époque, Naruto était persuadé d'aimer Sakura et elle s'était laissée submerger par sa timidité, l'empêchant de se découvrir à lui totalement. Elle se considérait autant responsable que lui au final. De plus, le plus important n'était-il pas ce qui se passait aujourd'hui et maintenant ?

"- Dis-toi bien, Naruto, que tu souffres d'une éventuelle rupture entre Sakura et toi, car tu pensais dur comme fer que votre amitié allait durer toute votre vie. Malheureusement, elle a fait le choix de mettre en avant ses déceptions amoureuses avant votre lien fraternel et de se montrer possessive, te délaissant de ta liberté. Bien que tu étais prêt, de ton côté, à surmonter vos difficultés, ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de Sakura. Est-ce un manque de maturité de sa part ? Je ne peux répondre. Il faudrait que je puisse discuter avec elle pour connaître son état d'esprit. Cependant, je doute qu'elle se livre à moi, vu que je suis ta marraine, reprit Tsunade pour reconcentrer tout le monde sur le sujet présent.

\- Naruto, intervint encore Jiraya, se tenant ses côtes douloureuses d'avoir rencontré par deux fois la fureur de la Senju. Etant libre de son choix, tu ne peux rien y faire, à part attendre qu'elle revienne vers toi d'elle-même. Tu dois aussi penser à te protéger,..., surtout que tu n'es plus seul. Pense avant tout à votre bonheur, à Hinata et à toi."

A cette pensée, l'Uzumaki se tourna une nouvelle fois vers sa petite-amie. Il la regarda tendrement alors qu'elle faisait de même, relevant le visage vers lui. Il put y lire pardon, tendresse mais surtout amour. Il lui rendit son timide sourire et embrassa doucement les lèvres. Ce baiser eut le goût de la rédemption et du soulagement. Le discours de la Senju l'avait un peu aidé à comprendre la situation avec Sakura. Celle-ci avait, tout comme lui, pris une décision qui malheureusement, avait commencé à délabrer le pont d'amitié qui les reliait. Il espérait tout comme son parrain que la rose fasse le point et réalise un retour dans leur groupe. En tout cas, il l'aiderait à cela. Il aimerait tellement que tout son entourage soit heureux pour son couple, dont sa soeur de coeur.

Cependant, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, Sakura s'était fermée à son amitié. Tsunade et Jiraya n'avaient pas tord de dire que cela était douloureux de voir un de vos amis vous tourner le dos. Naruto ne pouvait que reconnaître que toutes ses tentatives avaient été soldées par un échec car c'était le choix de la rose, pris librement, de refuser l'aide que tout son entourage s'efforçait à lui apporter et de réaliser où se situait la vérité. Elle devait faire son deuil maintenant seule, comme il devra le faire si par malheur leur lien se déchirait définitivement. Lui n'avait plus qu'à attendre le verdict en espérant que ce sera de la voir revenir vers eux ou à réclamer son assistance et celle de leur groupe de gais lurons. Il ne pouvait l'obliger en rien à l'heure actuelle. Cela devait venir d'elle ou pas du tout.

La Senju regarda son filleul serré contre lui Hinata et sourit. Le blond avait l'air plus détendu, apaisé par leur conversation. Elle en était ravie et alla jusqu'à souhaiter que la situation s'arrange. Elle connaissait un peu Sakura et elle allait sûrement la croiser lors de stage durant ses études de médecine. Ce sera alors l'occasion de la jauger, car elle présentait que la rose n'était plus la gentille, un peu égoïste sur les bords, petite fille qu'elle avait connu quand elle était enfant. Désirant laisser les tourtereaux seuls et profités l'un de l'autre, Tsunade prit le bras de Jiraya et d'un regard lui commanda presque de partir du salon. Obtempérant, son comparse interpella une dernière fois le jeune couple.

"- Bon, nos vieux os commencent à réclamer du repos. Nous allons rentrer. Heureusement que nous sommes venus à plusieurs voitures.

\- D'accord, fit Naruto en regardant son parrain et sa marraine. Si vous voyez Iruka, pensez à m'envoyer un texto pour savoir s'il rentre avec vous.

\- Ce sera fait, continua le sexologue. Allez, les jeunes, bonne fin de fête et bonne année."

Après ses mots, il guida Tsunade, toujours à son bras, vers la salle de bal. Alors que les deux meilleurs amis fermaient la porte, les amoureux purent entendre une dernière fois la Senju pester contre Jiraya, lui rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi vieux que cela et qu'il aurait pu s'abstenir de parler de "vieux os". Cette remontrance fut quelque peu rire les jeunes pendant que le concerné tentait de se plier en excuses. Bientôt le bruit de leur pas et de leurs voix disparurent de la perception de Naruto et de sa dulcinée.

Ceux-ci étaient toujours collés serrés, profitant du confort de bras aimants. Un silence les enveloppa doucement, les berçant dans une atmosphère de calme où ils étaient seuls au monde. Ils se sentaient bien, à telle point qu'Hinata se noya dans la chaleur de l'Uzumaki, fermant les yeux. Elle se laissa tellement aller qu'elle se sentit partir vers le monde de Morphée. La Hyuga en sortit violemment quand elle entendit le téléphone du blond sonné une notification. Libérant une main, ce dernier plongea dans sa poche et en extrait son portable. C'était Iruka qui le prévenait qu'il accompagnait Tsunade et Jiraya.

Rangeant son i-phone, Naruto posa ses yeux sur Hinata et se laissa envahir par la douceur qui émanait d'elle. Il se demandait souvent comment il avait pu passer à côté d'une telle femme pendant des années. Le comportement ambigu de Sakura à son égard, le réclamant à chaque fois qu'elle s'était trouvée devant l'indifférence de Sasuke, était une partie de la réponse. Son immaturité et sa priorité à conserver auprès de lui les amis qu'il avait réussis à avoir après tous ses efforts pour se faire accepter, en étaient une autre. Finalement, il n'avait pas laissé beaucoup de place aux sentiments amoureux, contrairement à certains membres de leur confrérie.

Pensant à cette dernière, les explications de Tsunade revinrent le hanter. Leur groupe avait été si soudé au temps de leur scolarité secondaire. Personne n'était venu perturber leur cohésion. Non, ce qui était venu tout chambouler était les flèches de Cupidon. Elles avaient frappé certains de ses camarades, les unissant sans heurt. Malheureusement, il fallait qu'une d'entre eux n'arrive pas à faire face à ces changements, surtout si cela la concernait au plus haut point, l'empêchant d'aboutir à ses desseins. D'ailleurs, le dieu de l'Amour n'avait pas été des plus sympathiques avec lui, en lui faisant croire des vessies pour des lanternes concernant la vraie signification de ses sentiments pour Sakura et l'éloigner de leur véritable destinataire.

Soudain, la question de son parrain sur la façon dont il avait considéré Hinata durant son enfance et son adolescence lui revint en mémoire, accaparant tout son esprit. Afin de ne pas présenter à nouveau son visage préoccupé à sa douce, il se leva et s'installa devant la porte-fenêtre, contemplant le firmament sans vraiment le voir. Il réfléchissait. Son attitude intrigua cependant sa petite amie qui resta assisse, n'osant pas interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Son aimé devait sûrement ressentir le besoin de les poser après leur discussion avec Jiraya et Tsunade. Elle réussit cependant à résister que quelques minutes. En effet, un besoin d'enlacer ses bras autour du torse ferme de celui qui l'avait ensorcelé se fit présent et brûlant. Elle désirait par son contact lui apporter tout son soutien. Ne pouvant plus résister à sa pulsion, doucement, elle quitta sa place et s'avança vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Hinata passa ses mains sur la taille de Naruto pour enfin les poser sur son ventre. La tête installée entre ses omoplates, elle pouvait entendre les battements du coeur de son amour de toujours.

Au contact de ce doux poids dans son dos, une paix nouvelle fit surface dans tout l'être de celui-ci. Comme il aimait sentir celle qu'il aimait contre lui. Elle l'apaisait comme personne et encore moins comme Sakura ou les autres femmes. Parfois, il s'interrogeait : est-ce que cela ressemblait à l'enlacement et à l'amour d'une mère ? Est-ce qu'un enfant vivait le même bien-être que lui dans les bras maternels ? En tout cas, il priait pour que le bien-être qui l'habitait à la seconde dure une éternité. Naruto ferma les yeux et profita au maximum de ce temps rien que pour lui. Bien qu'il aurait voulu préserver Hinata de ses états d'âme, il fallait bien qu'il le reconnaisse. Sa présence lui fut indispensable pour enfin trouver la réponse aux questions de Jiraya. Il rouvrit les paupières et après avoir inspiré un bon coup, tout en continuant à fixer les étoiles, il prit d'une voix douce et tendre la parole.

"- Jiraya a raison, je dois le reconnaître.

\- Par rapport à quoi ? Demanda Hinata qui garda la même position, le coeur battant.

\- Comme il l'a affirmé, la frontière entre l'amitié et l'amour est aussi épaisse qu'une feuille de papier. J'en ai eu la preuve car pendant des années, je n'ai pas étiqueté les bons émois aux bonnes personnes. Je te pensais mon amie alors que je t'aimais, mais trop immature pour le réaliser, j'ai attribué ce sentiment à Sakura. En réalité, c'est elle mon amie et toi celle pour qui mon coeur bat chaque seconde, expliqua Naruto en se retournant pour la serrer encore plus contre lui et en humant son doux parfum.

\- Naruto, ne sut que dire la jeune femme, émue par ses paroles.

\- Aujourd'hui, je peux l'affirmer avec force... Je t'aime d'un amour qui n'a pas son équivalent et depuis toujours."

Plus qu'heureuse, Hinata se blottit encore plus contre son aimé. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à une telle joie en son coeur. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Celui de Naruto aussi connaissait les mêmes frémissements. Désireux de la sentir encore plus proche, il descendit son visage vers les chaires charnues de la jeune femme. Il désirait tant les capturer à nouveau pour ne plus les lâcher. Posant délicatement les lèvres sur les siennes, il la transporta une fois encore dans un voyage de féerie connu seulement des amoureux. Basculant avec lui, Hinata ne put que clôturer ses belles pupilles afin de n'être qu'amour et passion. S'invitant chacun, les tourtereaux entrouvrirent leur bouche pour que leur langue puisse se chercher, se titiller et danser ensemble une douce valse. La respiration se faisant haletante inexorablement, celle-ci se fit de plus en plus fusionnelle, de plus en plus puissante et presque désespérée de jouissance.

D'un mouvement ne répondant qu'à son instinct, Naruto tourna son aimée contre la vitre et se colla encore plus contre ce corps qui l'appelait et qui habitait depuis des mois ses fantasmes les plus fous. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il avait du mal à résister à son désir d'en caresser chaque parcelle et d'en connaître chaque secret. Ses mains se mirent d'elles-mêmes à frôler le dos et la taille de la jeune femme. De son côté, cette dernière ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Etait-ce la réalité ou simplement un rêve ? Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle réalisa était le poids de son petit-ami sur elle, la bloquant, empressé, contre la vitre derrière elle. Bientôt, l'air lui manqua l'obligeant à rompre leur embrassade. Reprenant difficilement de l'air, elle bascula sans s'en rendre compte la tête en arrière. Naruto, en état second et frustré de cette rupture, ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et découvrant devant ses yeux, offerte, la peau blanche du fin cou de sa belle, ne put que répondre à son appel.

Y déposant de doux baisers, il la savoura tout en se saisissant des mains d'Hinata, entrelaçant leurs doigts, pour les lever à la hauteur de ses fines épaules. Comme il aimait le goût sucré de l'enveloppe charnelle de celle qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer depuis tant d'années. Le blond était certain qu'il allait en être accro. Elle était destinée à devenir sa drogue, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. De plus en plus fébrile, Naruto n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses assauts sur sa gorge, s'en prenant parfois au lobe de son esgourde ou à son épaule. A chaque touché sensuel des lèvres de son aimé, un frisson parcourait le corps de la Huyga, s'accumulant en chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Elle fut telle que la jeune femme se mit à laisser échapper un gémissement presque imperceptible. S'entendant, elle rougit de gêne et se mordit la lèvre pour tenter d'empêcher l'apparition d'autres souffles érotiques. Elle priait pour que rien ne soit arrivé aux oreilles de son petit-ami.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce dernier réussit à le percevoir. Flatté, il continua ses douces attaques et eut pour réflexe d'effectuer de discrets mouvements avec son bassin dans le but de mieux la sentir contre lui, augmentant son désir. Ceux-ci furent perçus par Hinata qui en écarquilla les yeux. Réalisant enfin où leur rapprochement allait les mener, la crainte remplaça sa fébrilité. Même si elle avait fantasmé ce moment, cela allait beaucoup trop vite pour elle, surtout au vu de leur récente mise en couple. De plus, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa virginité comme ça, appuyée sur une fenêtre, à la vue de voyeurs extérieurs, alors qu'en plus de cela, sa famille était entrain de festoyer dans la salle non loin d'ici. Même si elle était habitée d'un feu ardent, elle ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle et désirait arrêter avant d'aller trop loin.

"- Naruto," essaya-t-elle de l'appeler dans l'espoir de le voir cesser ses faveurs.

Malheureusement, de sa voix étaient encore perceptibles des tremblements de sensualité. Pensant qu'elle gémissait son prénom, son petit-ami ne comprit pas tout de suite ses intentions. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, il accentua même ses mouvements, au point qu'il lâcha les mains d'Hinata pour en porter une dans son dos, alors que l'autre trouva son chemin vers le haut de sa cuisse. Sentant des doigts sur le point de remonter sa robe, la peur s'accentua chez la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas, pas maintenant, pas contre ses convictions, même si son corps semblait lui montrer le contraire. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas en être la prisonnière. Ses paluches maintenant libres, la Hyuga les posa contre le torse de Naruto et y effectua une pression de ses faibles forces pour le repousser gentiment.

"- Naruto, je... Je t'en prie... Arrête... Je ne... Cela va trop vite."

Se sentant ainsi écarter et entendant la supplique dans la voix douce de sa princesse, le concerné revint quelque peu à la réalité et réalisa alors où se situaient ses mains, surtout l'une d'entre elles. Voyant entre ses doigts quelques plis de tissu et l'apparition d'une parcelle de peau blanche au niveau du mollet de sa dulcinée, il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Rougissant et quelque gêné, il reporta son regard sur le visage d'Hinata. Il la vit la tête baissée fixant le sol, les pupilles sur le côté montrant son malaise, alors qu'elle était un peu essoufflée de leur échange.

"- Je... Je suis désolée, Naruto mais... tenta-t-elle t'expliquer.

\- Non, c'est à moi de te demander pardon, la coupa le blond. Je suis allé trop loin. Je... je me suis laissé emporter par la magie du moment... Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas su te résister. Tu es si... désirable."

A cette remarque, la jeune femme rougit si c'était encore possible. Il la désirait et cela lui faisait chaud au coeur, elle qui avait pensé pendant des années qu'elle était bien inférieure aux autres filles dans ce domaine. Naruto la trouva des plus adorables ainsi et en sourit tendrement.

"- Ce n'est pas grave, réussit-elle à prononcer au bout de quelques secondes de silence. J'ai beaucoup aimé notre... enfin,..., mais c'est...

\- ... Un peu trop tôt, termina Naruto en lui caressant la joue.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle en faisant glisser ses mains du torse de son petit-ami pour les poser dans son dos, l'enlaçant, alors que sa tête s'installa au niveau de son coeur. Serre-moi juste dans tes bras, s'il te plaît.

\- Ça m'ira très bien," fit l'Uzumaki en s'exécutant

Enfin, pour le moment, ne put-il pas s'empêcher de penser. Il avait tellement eu envi d'Hinata et encore à la minute, surtout que maintenant, elle était à lui. Un peu frustré, il se contenta de leur étreinte. Il n'allait quand même pas la forcer à coucher avec lui. Pour le moment, il profita de ce temps pour calmer son excitation. En effet, une partie des plus privées de lui-même avait commencé à se réveiller. Il priait pour que sa douce ne s'en aperçoive pas. Certes, c'était une réaction naturelle, mais cela risquait de le faire passer pour un pervers. Heureusement, son souhait fut exaucé. La Hyuga ne réalisa pas le trouble dans lequel il se trouvait.

Emportée par leur ancienne euphorie et les émotions qui n'avaient eu de cesse de l'envahir en ce nouvel an, les forces manquèrent à la jeune femme. Ce dernier baiser et leur enlacement eurent raison d'elle, au point qu'elle se laissa complètement aller entre les bras de l'Uzumaki. Fermant les yeux, Morphée commença doucement à la visiter. Ressentant la respiration de sa dulcinée devenir régulière et profonde, ainsi que son lâcher prise, Naruto posa les yeux sur elle et constata qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir. Délicatement, il lui redressa le visage vers lui en l'appelant dans un petit murmure, comme s'il soufflait sur les pétales d'une rose.

"- Hinata ?!

\- Mmm, fit-elle en entrouvrant les paupières.

\- Tu es fatiguée, la journée et la soirée ont été éprouvantes pour tous les deux. Je vais te raccompagner auprès de ton père. Avec un peu de chance, il acceptera que je te ramène chez toi.

\- D'accord."

Lui prenant délicatement la main, Naruto la guida vers la salle du bal. Les deux amoureux cheminèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient comblés par la joie d'être ensemble et aussi proches, ayant presque oublié la confrontation avec Sakura. Revenus enfin dans la pièce où se trouvaient tous les convives, ils cherchèrent le chef Hyuga. Leur arrivée se fut des plus discrètes, vu que les invités étaient enfin reconcentrés sur leur propre vie, mettant de côté les deux grands événements de cette soirée. Leur entrée ne passa pas aussi inaperçue que cela, surtout pour deux personnes. Sans que les amoureux ne le sachent, ces dernières les suivirent des yeux se rappelant ce qui étaient venues à leurs oreilles quelques heures plus tôt. En effet, les tourtereaux ignoraient que leurs diverses conversations, depuis l'annonce de leur couple, avaient été espionnées par ces deux individus. Ces derniers l'avaient fait pour des raisons aussi différentes que leur réaction fut dissociable.

La première était sortie de son espionnage l'esprit perturbé, prête à se souvenir de tout ce qui a été raconté, de la rupture amicale entre Naruto et la rose à la discussion avec Jiraya et Tsunade. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour apporter son aide, quoi penser, tant elle était un peu perdue par tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle-même avait le coeur en miette, car elle avait aussi peur que le blond de perdre l'amitié de la rose et cela lui faisait mal. Par contre, la seconde en avait affiché un sourire sadique, reconnaissant qu'elle avait appris des informations très intéressantes et qui lui seront utiles pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Ses plans allaient en être retardés, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Elle était patiente, très patiente et saura frapper aux bons moments. De leur côté, le couple retrouva bientôt Hiashi entrain de discuter avec Obito et quelques autres chefs de famille. Quémandant poliment son attention, l'Uzumaki lui fit part du souhait d'Hinata de rentrer chez elle et de sa requête. Le Hyuga regarda les deux amoureux pendant quelques secondes puis prit la parole.

"- Il est vrai qu'il se fait tard. Il nous faut effectivement penser à rentrer. Je vais donc également en profiter. C'est pourquoi je préfère me charger de ma fille, ainsi que de sa soeur.

\- Vous savez, je peux m'occuper d'Hinata, insista le blond. Je vous promets de conduire prudemment.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Cependant, j'aimerai conduire moi-même ma fille chez nous, resta inflexible Hiashi. Comprenez le coeur d'un père qui souhaite profiter encore un peu de ce privilège et d'un peu de temps avec elle... Je sais que bientôt, ce sera à vous que tout ceci sera consacré.

\- Je comprends, fit Naruto qui y vit la prière d'un père dans ses paroles.

\- Bien. Il nous faut prévenir Hanabi. Peux-tu t'en charger Hinata, pendant que je m'occupe d'appeler la voiture ?

\- Bien sûr, père," fit-elle.

Souhaitant ne pas perdre les dernières minutes avec sa dulcinée, l'Uzumaki l'accompagna dans la recherche de sa cadette. La trouvant entrain de danser avec Konohamaru et ses amis, l'aînée des Hyuga l'interpella et lui quémanda de la suivre pour rentrer. Hanabi voulut résister, mais céda devant l'insistance d'Hinata. A l'image de Naruto, le Sarutobi ne la quitta pas. Ils rejoignirent tous le chef de famille. Auprès de ce dernier, les deux jeunes femmes saluèrent les hôtes de la soirée, félicitant encore Sasuke pour son coming-out, ainsi qu'Obito et Shishui pour leur nouvelle position. Puis, ce fut le départ avec la paire de tourtereaux s'avançant main dans la main vers la sortie. Arrivés sur le perron, la voiture les attendait déjà. Hanabi embrassa tendrement son presque fiancé avant de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule dont la portière ouverture était gardée par son paternel.

Ne restaient plus que Naruto et Hinata. Timide, cette dernière n'osait pas, à l'exemple de sa soeur, déposer un baiser à son petit-ami devant son père. Pourtant, elle en avait envi, et lui aussi. Conscient de sa retenue naturelle et des raisons de celle-ci, l'Uzumaki ne s'en sentit pas pour autant blesser et respecta son choix. La timidité empêchait souvent de prendre quelques initiatives. Une tierce personne se rendait également compte que sa présence intimidait la jeune femme. Gardant son flegme légendaire, Hiashi s'apprêta à monter après sa plus jeune fille, afin de laisser au nouveau couple un semblant d'intimité. Avant de s'exécuter, il s'adressa une dernière fois au blond.

"- Naruto, pouvons-nous compter sur toi pour t'avoir à déjeuner ce midi ? Iruka, Tsunade et Jiraya sont bien sûr les bienvenus.

\- Ce... ce sera avec joie, monsieur Hyuga, accepta le concerné, surpris d'une telle invitation. Je les informerais dès leur réveil.

\- Très bien, alors nous vous attendrons pour 13 heures. J'espère que tu feras preuve de ponctualité.

\- Bien sûr, comptez sur moi.

\- A tantôt alors et bonne année à toi, finit Hiashi.

\- Merci et bonne année à vous aussi, monsieur," salua Naruto, le regardant rentrer dans la voiture.

Hinata était aux anges. Elle allait revoir son bien aimé plus tôt qu'elle aurait pensé et cela grâce à son père. De plus, elle allait l'accueillir chez elle, en tant que petit-ami, mais aussi comme invité du chef de la firme Hyuga. Elle imaginait déjà la tête de certains anciens du conseil de famille. Conservateurs au plus au point, ces derniers l'auraient bien vue épouser leur fils ou un Uchiwa pour renforcer leurs liens commerciaux. Ces vieux rétrogrades allaient pâlir de devoir faire bonne figure devant Naruto et elle, qu'elle en sourit intérieurement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle désirait leur clouer le bec. En effet, elle était fatiguée de les entendre la harceler sur un potentiel mariage arrangé. En tout cas, Hinata remercia en silence Hiashi de son initiative. De son côté, l'Uzumaki avait à peu près les mêmes pensées et était des plus heureux de revoir aussitôt sa princesse. Se tournant la tête vers elle, il sourit quand il vit ses yeux blancs brillés de contentement. Conscient qu'était venu le temps de la séparation, il prit doucement la parole.

"- Et bien, c'est l'heure de nous quitter et heureusement, que pour quelques heures.

\- Oui, j'avoue être impatiente.

\- Moi aussi. A tout à l'heure alors."

Après ces chiches salutations, Naruto déposa un chaste baiser, qui surprit un peu sa petite-amie, avant de la voir s'éloigner de lui vers la voiture qui n'attendait plus qu'elle pour démarrer. Alors qu'elle avait déposé un pied sur le marche-pied, elle se stoppa nette comme paralyser. Hinata ne voulait pas quitter son blond, comme ça, surtout après leur embrassade de tantôt dans le salon et la chaleur qui l'avait habité à ce moment là. Elle souhaitait plus qu'un simple frôlement. Poussée par une passion nouvelle et laissant de côté sa timidité, la jeune femme fit brusquement volte face et se précipita, presque en courant, vers l'Uzumaki. Etonné par ce revirement, ce dernier n'eut que le temps de lui ouvrir les bras pour l'y accueillir alors qu'elle lui capturait les lèvres. Ce ne fut pas aussi puissant que précédemment, mais aussi doux que pudique. Ne prenant pas le temps d'approfondir plus leur nouvel échange amoureux, d'un mouvement souple et rougissante de son action, Hinata le quitta pour mieux le retrouver au moment du prochain repas familial.

Naruto la vit s'engouffrer dans le véhicule qui, la portière se fermant sous ses yeux, embrassa la route. Il la suivit du regard, fixant la lunette arrière par laquelle il pouvait apercevoir sa silhouette. Sa petite-amie faisait de même et ne put se détacher de l'image de son aimé jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse inexorablement de son champ visuel. Reprenant une position assisse plus confortable, elle prit enfin conscience de son action et pensa à son père, ou plutôt à sa réaction à celle-ci. Comment allait-il juger ce manque de convenance ? Lui en voudra-t-il ? Certes, il se montrait plus tolérant avec sa cadette, mais quand cela la concernait, il faisait preuve d'un peu plus de sévérité. Sentant le besoin de lui adresser quelques mots, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'exécuta.

"- Père, veuillez pardonner ma hardiesse. Cependant, je...

\- Ce n'est rien, Hinata, la coupa Hiashi d'une voix neutre et sans pour autant la regarder. Je me rappelle très bien ce que cela fait d'être amoureux. Je l'ai été, ne l'oublie pas.

\- C'est vrai, merci père," sourit-elle tendrement, sous les yeux heureux de sa petite soeur.

Cette dernière était très contente de voir le rapprochement entre leur père et son aînée suivre le bon chemin. Cela l'avait souvent attristée de voir celle-ci craindre les réactions et le jugement paternels, à tel point que sa confiance en elle en avait pris un coup et qu'elle réprimait certaines de ses envies. Ce fut donc dans une atmosphère de renouveau et de détente familiale que les Hyuga regagnèrent leur demeure. De son côté, Naruto était resté sur le perron de l'hôtel particulier jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir la voiture. Là, le vide en son être refit surface. Comme sa dulcinée le comblait, pensa-t-il. De plus, il ne ressentait plus le désir de rester à des festivités qui avaient perdu de son intérêt pour lui. En fait, depuis que la lumière de son coeur venait de le quitter. Il aimait bien Sasuke, mais cela n'avait rien à voir.

Ajouté à cela, l'heure plus que tardive. S'il voulait arriver au repas, dont il reçut l'invitation, en pleine forme, ou du moins, pas trop éreinté, il lui fallait rentrer afin de dormir quelques heures. Rentrant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bal, il s'enquerra de son frère de coeur. Le repérant, il était entrain de parler avec Neji et tout leur groupe. Cela le surprit de voir le Hyuga, pensant qu'il était parti avec sa famille, quand il réalisa qu'en effet, il ne l'avait pas vu avec Hiashi. Il faillit rigoler de son étourderie, prenant conscience que sa dulcinée l'avait tellement obnubilé qu'il n'avait plus vraiment fait attention à son entourage. S'approchant, il posa assez violemment une main sur l'épaule du cousin d'Hinata qui sursauta à cette intrusion.

"- Alors beau-cousin, en forme ?

\- Naruto ?! Ca ne va pas de me surprendre comme ça. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, vociféra Neji avant de réaliser comment il l'avait nommé. Et ne m'appelle comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sors maintenant avec ma cousine que cela fait de nous des parents. Vous n'êtes pas mariés, je te signale.

\- Donc, si j'épouse Hinata, j'aurai le droit de t'appeler beau-cousin. Ce sera cool.

\- Ne rêve pas trop, » défendit son ami aux yeux blancs, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce que Naruto venait de lui annoncer.

Il ne fut pas le seul à être étonné par cette taquinerie. Leurs camarades n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'avait osé dire leur baka national. Vraiment, ce dernier réfléchissait-il déjà à se marier avec la Hyuga, alors que les deux venaient juste de se déclarer ? Beaucoup trouvèrent cela bien tôt et qu'il mettait un peu la charrue avant les boeufs. Il se devrait, en tout premier lieu, construire une relation solide avant de tout de suite envisager de passer l'anneau à son doigt et à celui d'Hinata, jugèrent-ils. Cependant, aucun ne lui fit la remarque et certainement pas l'Uchiwa, ne voulant pas gâcher le bonheur de l'Uzumaki. Revenant sur sa cousine, Neji réalisa qu'elle n'était pas avec lui.

"- D'ailleurs, elle est où Hinata ?

\- Elle est rentrée avec ton oncle et Hanabi, l'informa le blond. J'aurais bien raccompagné Hinata mais Hiashi a préféré le faire.

\- Ok, merci pour l'information.

\- D'ailleurs, Sasuke, je vais rentrer aussi, affirma l'Uzumaki en se tournant vers ce dernier.

\- Déjà ?

\- Ouais, Je suis fatigué. Alors je vous dis à tous bonne fin de festivité. On s'appelle pour organiser les prochaines sorties," salua Naruto.

Tous lui rendirent ses adieux avant de le voir faire demi-tour. Alors qu'il allait entamer son avancé, il tourna la tête en direction de Neji et en souriant de toutes ses dents, il lui déclara :

"- Au fait, Neji, je te dis à ce midi. J'ai été invité à partager votre repas, alors à tout à l'heure."

Fier de voir l'air abasourdi du Hyuga à cette annonce, le blond se décida enfin à quitter l'hôtel particulier en riant de sa boutade. Il s'éloigna sous le regard de jaloux, d'envieux et d'indifférents, mais surtout sous deux paires d'yeux. La première était remplie de tristesse et de compassion, alors que la deuxième n'était que colère, rage et soif de revanche. De son côté, le cousin d'Hinata suivit le mouvement et prenant sous le bras Tenten, entreprit de rentrer à son tour. Il se devait d'être en forme pour faire face à l'arrivée de la tornade blonde. D'ailleurs, il en profita pour inviter sa petite-amie à venir également à ce repas. Contente, elle accepta. Le couple ne fut pas le seul à prendre la décision de regagner leur demeure.

Petit à petit, le groupe d'amis se séparèrent se promettant de se contacter pour se revoir avant la reprise des cours. Tous étaient ravis de leur soirée, une soirée remplie d'imprévues et de bonheur. Tous, non, une des filles avait le coeur douloureux pour une de ses amies. Ino ne savait pas comment aider Sakura à surmonter la mise en couple de Naruto et à revenir vers eux dans une totale amitié. Enfin, pour le moment, elle se devait d'aller se reposer, comme pour les autres. Peut-être qu'un peu de repos l'aidera à trouver une solution et lui éclaircir les idées. Son propre petit-ami, conscient de sa détresse, essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire oublier sa peine. Il fit si bien qu'il y réussit, lui permettant de s'endormir dans un sommeil sans cauchemars.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de l'Haruno. Celle-ci, depuis longtemps couchée, n'arrêtait pas de faire des songes terrifiants. A chaque fois, ces derniers étaient hantés par la solitude, ses amis lui tournant le dos définitivement, et les remontrances de sa propre mère sonnant comme une litanie. Ce n'était que mesquineries et affirmations sur sa faiblesse et d'être la honte de la famille, incapable de combler ses attentes alors qu'elle lui avait tout donné. Plus d'une fois, Sakura se réveilla en sursaut pour ensuite se rendormir, épuisée par les pleurs qu'elle laissait échapper.

Pendant ce temps, les nouveaux tourtereaux étaient sur le point d'aller rejoindre le pays de Morphée. Tous deux, allongés dans leur lit respectif, se souvenaient de chaque détail de cette fête de nouvel an. A part une ombre au tableau, ce fut pour eux comme un rêve éveillé. Naruto et Hinata résistaient à l'appel du sommeil de peur de se réveiller et de découvrir que tout cela ne venait que du fruit de leur imagination. Ils étaient tellement heureux d'être enfin avec l'être aimé. Chaque mot, chaque confession, chaque baiser ne faisait qu'assaillir leur mémoire, leur interdisant de se laisser aller aux effets du marchand de sables. Cependant, la fatigue et les émotions vives eurent raisons de leur résistance. Leurs paupières se fermèrent inexorablement pour ne plus s'ouvrir qu'au son de leur réveil. Ainsi, tous deux s'endormirent sur le souvenir de leur dernier baiser dans le salon. Leur songes furent emplis de joie et de bonne espérance qu'en à l'avenir. Il le voyait radieux, sans nuages.

 **Lippe(s)** : synonyme du mot lèvre(s)

 **Esgourde** : synonyme d'oreille


	25. Encore plus d'aveux

Le lendemain, un bruit strident se fit entendre, provenant de l'intérieur d'une demeure de Konoha. Il était tel qu'il fit fuir quelques oiseaux mangeant des miettes de pain au bord de la fenêtre d'où sortait ce son qui rendrait sourd n'importe qui. Se posant sur la branche d'un arbre non loin de là, les volatiles regardèrent dans sa direction d'une telle manière qu'on pouvait dire qu'ils vociféraient contre le faiseur de trouble. Malheureusement, le volet fermé les empêchait d'apercevoir le responsable de leur peur. S'ils avaient pu posséder des yeux leur donnant le pouvoir de visualiser au-delà d'un mur épais, ils auraient vu, posé sur une table de nuit, un réveil sonné comme si la fin du monde venait de faire son apparition. Soudain, il fut projeté violemment par une main venue de nulle part, pour rencontrer la porte qui était sur son chemin et contre qui il éclata en mille morceaux.

Un râle se fit entendre alors que le bras meurtrier reprenait sa place sous une couette des plus douillettes. Son propriétaire, heureux de ne plus sentir ses oreilles se faire agresser ainsi, s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand une lampe s'éclaira dans sa tête. Il en ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et se redressa dans son lit avec une telle vitesse qu'un vertige le prit et l'obligea à s'affaler sur son oreiller. Son cubitus tombé négligemment sur ses yeux, le jeune homme, ainsi réveillé en fanfare, mobilisa toutes ses forces pour reprendre ses esprits, ainsi que laisser son corps et sa tête sortirent de leur sommeil. Au bout d'une petite minute, il trouva assez de lucidité pour s'asseoir au bord du lit et pour se lever péniblement en direction de sa salle de bain. Une bonne douche l'aidera à dire adieu au monde de Morphée. Arrivé devant le miroir, il regarda son reflet.

Ce dernier reflétait encore la fatigue de la veille par des cernes, certes discrètes mais présentes. Ses cicatrices sur ses joues lui semblaient plus épaisses, mais surtout il avait la bouche pâteuse. Son état lamentable, issu d'une nuit trop courte, n'empêcha pas un magnifique sourire sur son visage de faire son apparition et ses yeux de briller. Oui, malgré le manque de sommeil, Naruto était heureux. Il allait revoir Hinata dans à peine deux heures. Il avait réglé son réveil pour quitter son matelas à onze heures. Ne se préoccupant plus de son image, il se dirigea vers la douche. Il se devait de se dépêcher, surtout s'il devait réveiller toute la maisonnée ou les pousser à se presser, et plus particulièrement Iruka, Tsunade et Jiraya. Ces derniers avaient été invités par Hiashi et ils n'étaient pas encore au courant. Cette invitation imprévue allait faire du chambard, le blond en était certain.

Il ne fit pas énormément d'erreur dans son pronostic. Dès sa toilette terminée et ses vêtements enfilés, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sasuke. Après y avoir toqué et ne recevant aucune réponde, il se résolut d'y entrer prudemment. Cependant, il fit choux blanc. Son frère de coeur n'était pas présent. Ce fut également le cas pour Juugo. Bien qu'intrigué, Naruto supposa donc que le couple n'avait pas passé la nuit chez lui, peut-être chez l'Uchiwa pour avoir un moment rien qu'à eux. Il n'était pas loin de la réalité. En effet, dans une autre chaumière, Sasuke était toujours endormi dans les bras du roux, tous deux nus. Les amants avaient finalement fêté comme il se devait leur nouvel an et son coming out. Revenant chez le blond, ce dernier continua son chemin pour se rendre au salon, d'où il entendait lui provenir le bruit de quelques voix. Arrivé, il fit face à Tsunade et Iruka qui sirotaient un café bien serré et qu'il interpella.

"- Bonjour vous deux.

\- Tiens bonjour, Naruto, lui rendit Iruka. Je ne pensais pas te voir te lever avant cette après-midi.

\- Cela aurait pu être en effet le cas, mais Hiashi m'a invité à partager leur repas ce midi, lui répondit l'Uzumaki en allant se servir également une tasse de caféine.

\- Oh, quel honneur dis-moi, fit Tsunade. C'est vrai que tu es très élégant dans ta tenue, à la fois décontracté et chic. Je compte sur toi pour faire honneur à l'éducation qu'on t'a donné.

\- Mmm,..., qu'Iruka a eu tant bien de mal à me promulguer, tu devrais dire, répliqua le blond en revenant.

\- C'est vrai, baissa le Senju, en regrettant encore une fois son absence. Je n'ai pas bien tenu mon rôle de marraine.

\- Ca va, je ne t'en veux pas et désolé aussi pour ma réplique, s'excusa son filleul en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Quand j'ai la tête dans le coltard, je ne dis que des bêtises. Mon café m'aidera sûrement à recadrer tout ça."

Sa marraine lui sourit discrètement, lui reconnaissant cette qualité de ne pas être rancunier et de penser à l'avenir plutôt qu'au passé. Au bout de quelques minutes et quelques gorgés de ce nectar noir, le jeune homme reprit la parole en regardant d'un air coquin Iruka et Tsunade.

"- D'ailleurs, vous allez pouvoir le constater vous même, si je me conduis selon vos espérances.

\- Pourquoi, demanda son père adoptif.

\- Hiashi vous a également invité tous les deux ainsi que Jiraya, bien sûr. Nous sommes attendus pour 13 heures et il a insisté pour qu'on ne soit pas en retard.

\- Quoi ! Cria la Senju en se levant. Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu nous le dis... Mais, je ne suis pas prête et il ne nous reste plus qu'un peu plus d'une heure... Et Jiraya qui dort encore comme un idiot."

Levant les yeux vers sa marraine, Naruto constata qu'en effet, elle était encore en robe de chambre. Constatant sa panique, l'Umino la calma en prenant l'organisation en main. Tous deux allaient se préparer pendant que leur fripon de blond se chargeait de réveiller Jiraya. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Cela demanda beaucoup d'imagination à l'Uzumaki pour sortir son parrain de son lit, tellement ce dernier résistait à son insistance de le voir se lever. Il dut alors faire appel à un stratagème. Il lui murmura à l'oreille que Tsunade était entrain de prendre sa douche mais qu'elle avait oublié de fermer la porte, la laissant légèrement entrouverte, sûrement à son intention. L'effet fut immédiat. Le sexologue se précipita vers la porte, mais dans sa précipitation, s'emmêla les jambes dans les draps. Tombant de toute sa hauteur, il reprit ses esprits quand il entendit le rire tonitruant de son filleul. Ce dernier était plié en deux, se tenant le ventre tellement ses abdominaux lui faisaient mal à force d'hilarité. Il eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à exprimer les vraies raisons de son intervention. Comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir, Jiraya le renvoya sortir de son dortoir à coups de savate après avoir reçu l'invitation de Hiashi.

Naruto n'avait plus qu'à patienter. Cette attente fut très dure pour lui, impatient qu'il était de nature. De plus, il se languissait de revoir Hinata, même s'il savait qu'il allait devoir réguler son enthousiasme face aux anciens de sa famille. Cela représentait un sacré challenge pour lui, tellement c'était naturel pour lui de laisser s'exprimer son côté imprévisible. Enfin, pour l'heure, il faisait les cent pas dans le hall d'entrée, les clés de sa voiture en main, prêt au départ. Toutes les minutes, il criait au travers de la maison, à ses compagnons de se presser un peu sinon, ils ne partiront jamais à temps. Son insistance était si intense, les stressant à tel point que Tsunade fit son apparition, les cheveux encore humides dans une serviette, pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

"- Maintenant, tu te calmes, Naruto et arrête de nous angoisser ainsi. Nous serons prêts quand nous serons prêts.

\- Tsunade a raison, intervint Iruka, apprêté d'un costume. Se précipiter ne sert à rien qu'à nous faire perdre nos moyens. Nous serons à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas,..., tu la verras assez tôt ta dulcinée.

\- Mmm," ne put que répondre le blond étourdi de sa rencontre avec le mur où il avait atterri, plaignant son parrain de vivre assez régulièrement ce genre de traitement.

En tout cas, l'intervention de sa marraine avait eu le don de le pousser à se taire, même s'il avait toujours aussi peur de ne pas répondre à la condition de Hiashi. Il rangea donc son frein et attendit, toujours en marchant en rond sous l'oeil amusé de son père adoptif. Les deux pouvaient entendre leurs aînés courir dans les couloirs et surtout, Jiraya demander en panique à son amie d'enfance où était passée telle ou telle affaire. Puis, ce fut le silence. Intrigué, Naruto leva les yeux vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Il y vit Tsunade y descendre, habillée et coiffée mais le point fumant d'avoir dû encore s'en servir contre un homme qui la suivait tout penaud, sa veste en main et la cravate de travers, une belle marque sur la joue. Apparemment, la Senju n'avait pas du tout apprécié que son camarade la prenne pour la gardienne de ses ustensiles vestimentaires ou pour sa mère. Soufflant et se retenant de rire encore une fois à la dégaine de son parrain, Naruto les amena à sa voiture et tous purent enfin partir vers la demeure Hyuga.

Résistant à l'envi de dépasser les limitations de vitesse, le blond réussit à tous les amener à bon port. A peine garer, il sortit précipitamment de son bolide pour enfin sonner à 13 heures pétantes à la sonnette de la maison d'Hinata. Les autres souriaient de le voir aussi impatient et nerveux à la fois. La porte ne fut pas longue à s'ouvrir sur un des membres de la famille. Ce dernier conduisit les invités jusqu'à Hiashi qui les attendait dans le salon principal. Tout le long du chemin, Naruto perçut quelques murmures relatant la rumeur comme quoi c'était lui le petit ami de leur princesse. Certains en écarquillèrent leurs yeux, d'autres eurent un petit rire taquin. Dans l'ensemble, la plupart de la populace n'avait pas l'air hostile à l'éventualité que le ragot se transforme en réalité. Ce ne fut pas le cas de quelques anciens qui voyaient son arrivée auprès de leur héritière d'un mauvais oeil, mettant en péril leur propre projet. De toute manière, ils ne pouvaient plus s'opposer à la décision du chef de famille de leur imposer le gendre qu'aurait choisi sa fille et cela depuis l'abolition des mariages arrangés.

Une aura noire entourait ces protagonistes, quand les quatre nouveaux arrivants firent leur entrée dans la pièce où ils étaient attendus. Bien qu'ils furent peu nombreux, Naruto les perçut et les défiant du regard, se promit de leur faire avaler leur arrogance quand il leur prouvera qu'il était digne de leur statut, ainsi donc d'Hinata. Enfin, pour le moment, tout cela lui importait peu. Seul comptait l'image de sa douce, debout à côté de son père, le fixant, le rouge aux joues, la joie de le voir au fond de ses prunelles claires. Le blond ne fit même pas attention à un jeune homme qui était assis à côté d'Hanabi et à Neji, accompagné comme prévu de Tenten. Cette dernière se mit à rire sous cape à la colère qui commençait à poindre son nez en son petit-ami à la vue de tant d'impolitesse. Visiblement, il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un loup qu'était son ami, voulant se jeter sur sa proie qu'était Hinata. Heureusement pour l'Uzumaki, Iruka y mit vite fin.

"- Bonjour, monsieur Hyuga. Je vous remercie pour votre invitation à partager votre repas de nouvel an.

\- Vu les nouvelles circonstances, c'était le moindre que je pouvais faire. Je vous remercie à mon tour d'y avoir répondu avec promptitude," lui répondit Hiashi.

Ce court échange eut le don d'obliger à Naruto de revenir à la réalité et fit également ses salutations, suivi par Tsunade et Jiraya. Comme il avait envi de se précipiter sur sa petite-amie pour l'embrasser, mais vu le public, il s'y abstint, se pliant à la politesse en vigueur. Cette retenue étonna quelque peu Hinata, qui avait l'habitude de le voir réagir avec moins de retenue, mais tellement heureuse de le revoir, elle n'en fit pas grand cas. Elle s'était levée une heure avant son aimé pour se faire la plus belle qu'elle pouvait l'être pour lui. Sa chambre s'était transformée en champ de bataille. C'était presque désespéré qu'Hanabi l'avait retrouvée, ne sachant pas quoi enfiler. Sa cadette l'avait alors aidée à faire le tri. La jeune femme avait donc opté pour une tenue simple, représentant sa personnalité timide et douce. Elle paraissait tellement délicieusement sage aux yeux de Naruto, mais tout aussi mignonne avec cette ceinture qui lui soulignait sa taille et ce pull qui, étant un peu moulant, lui dessinait bien le haut du corps.

L'attitude contenue du filleul de Jiraya fit tiquer tout de même un des protagonistes qui en fronça les sourcils. Cependant, comme à l'exemple de la Hyuga, il laissa cela de côté pour le moment et le rangea dans un coin de sa tête. En réalité, il était surtout pressé de rappeler sa présence au blond, alors que les adultes commencèrent à discourir, un apéritif en main et venant de leur être servi. Il profita qu'enfin, l'Uzumaki rejoigne sa dulcinée pour se faire connaître, l'interrompant par pure vengeance dans son désir de lui déposer un chaste baiser pour lui administrer une grande claque dans le dos.

"- Alors, grand frère Naruto, tu ne salues plus les amis !

\- Konohamaru, réussit-il à s'exprimer, le souffle un peu coupé par le coup. Salut. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Mouais, enfin, je peux comprendre, reconnut le Sarutobi. C'est vrai qu'Hinata est à croquer.

\- Konohamaru ! Fit une voix en colère derrière lui, le tendant soudainement de crainte. Alors comme ça, ma soeur te plaît.

\- Hanabi, voyons, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ne le prends pas mal. Reconnais que ta soeur est très joliment apprêtée, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. Et puis, tu sais bien que tu seras toujours la plus belle à mes yeux, plus belle que la plus belle Aphrodite, tenta-t-il de se rattraper, en lui caressant la joue.

Gênée, la cadette des Hyuga fit mine de bouder et lui tourna le dos. En réalité, elle était aussi rouge que son aînée lors de ses meilleurs jours, en entendant le merveilleux compliment qu'elle venait de recevoir. Naruto ria doucement avant d'intervenir à son tour, en essayant de prendre une voix menaçante.

"- Tu as intérêt à garder tes yeux sur ta petite-amie et pas sur la mienne, sinon je te castre.

\- Cela vaut aussi pour toi, Naruto.

\- Neji, salut. Comment va mon beau-cousin préféré, le taquina le blond.

\- Il va très bien, répondit Tenten à sa place en constatant une veine se gonfler sur la tempe de son amant à l'interpellation utilisée. Et je pense que tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler ainsi si tu ne veux pas que Neji demande à Hiashi de l'assigner comme chaperon à Hinata lors de vos prochains rendez-vous.

\- Il n'osera pas, fit à la fois étonné et craintif Naruto.

\- Oh que si, fit le Hyuga en plissant les yeux. C'était une tradition dans les grandes familles de faire accompagner leur fille par un ou plusieurs de leurs membres afin de conserver leur honneur intact. Je peux faire en sorte qu'elle revoit le jour."

Cette annonce lança un froid chez Naruto. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se farcir un opportun lors de ses moments exclusifs avec Hinata. D'ailleurs, celle-ci commençait à fatiguer de l'attitude sur-protecteur de son cousin. Elle pouvait se défendre et puis, son aimé ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

"- Neji, arrête un peu, tu veux, intervint-elle. Même si tu lui demandais, père refuserait et tu le sais. Il n'avait pas apprécié avoir notre grande-tante sur son dos lors de ses sorties avec maman et c'est pourquoi il a aboli cette mesure."

Son intervention fit bouder à son tour le jeune Hyuga sous le rire des autres et le soulagement de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas serré dans ses bras sa dulcinée alors que l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Il n'était pas seul. Hinata désirait aussi se blottir contre lui, mais elle n'osait pas prendre ce genre d'initiative, surtout au milieu et devant les anciens qui étaient restés parmi eux. Elle jetait discrètement vers lui continuellement alors qu'il faisait de même. Leurs mains ne faisaient que se frôler jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts s'entremêlent, un rougissement colorant leurs joues. La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne leur annoncer que le repas était sur le point d'être servi. Les adultes prirent donc le chemin de la salle à manger. Ils furent suivis par Hanabi et Konohamaru. Naruto allait y entraîner Hinata qu'elle arrêta son avancé. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de rester encore un peu. Ce fut donc seul que le blond sortit de la pièce alors que sa douce se plantait devant son cousin et sa petite-amie.

"- Tenten, peux-tu me laisser un instant avec Neji, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, accepta la jeune femme en quittant à son tour la place.

\- Tu veux me dire quoi, demanda le Hyuga, après avoir vu son amante disparaître.

\- Pourquoi es-tu autant sur la défensive concernant Naruto ? Tu le connais pourtant. Il ne me ferait pas de mal. Je pensais que tu serais heureux pour moi.

\- Je le suis, je t'assure mais je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de lui. Tu as déjà suffisamment souffert. Bien que je veuille le croire sincère sur la confession de ses sentiments, il a cru aimer Sakura pendant si longtemps qu'il devra m'apporter des preuves pour que je lui fasse totalement confiance... Je me dois de te protéger. C'est mon rôle."

A cette explication, Hinata en fut émue et comprit un peu la préoccupation de son cousin. A la mort de ses parents, il s'était enfermé sur lui mais grâce à la patience de ses cousines et à l'intervention de Naruto, il avait compris que cela ne servait à rien d'en vouloir à ce qui restait de sa famille. Contrairement à lui, il n'était pas complètement orphelin. Depuis, il s'était assigné de la protéger, comme pour se faire pardonner les mots et les gestes blessants qu'il avait eu par le passé. Au fil du temps, cette attitude protectrice était devenue une seconde nature pour Neji, au point qu'il se sentait enfin utile à quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Oui, Hinata pouvait le comprendre, surtout qu'elle-même avait douté et qu'elle avait encore un peu peur de la réaction de Sakura ainsi que pour l'avenir de son couple. Doucement, elle posa la main sur la joue de son cousin et prit tendrement la parole.

"- Je te remercie Neji. Laisser ce rôle à Naruto doit t'être difficile. Cependant, même si maintenant c'est ainsi, sache que j'aurai toujours besoin de toi, de mon cher cousin et de ses conseils. Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi.

-... Merci de me comprendre Hinata, fit le Hyuga, touché. Je veux bien faire un effort pour me refreiner, mais je tiens à ce qu'il me montre de quoi il est capable avant de lâcher l'affaire.

\- D'accord, de toute façon, tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix," taquina-t-elle en souriant à son sérieux.

L'entente des deux cousins mit fin à leur discussion. Ces derniers rejoignirent donc la salle à manger. Marchant à quelques pas en arrière de Neji du fait de ses petites foulées, Hinata se sentit soudainement prise par le bras pour se retrouver plaquer contre la paroi d'un couloir plus ou moins sombre. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait exactement, un peu paniquée, la jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'un corps massif la maintenait prisonnière. Elle voulut le repousser en forçant sur le torse devant elle, quand elle entendit une voix suave lui souffler dans le creux de l'oreille, la calmant instantanément.

"- Enfin, un moment rien que tous les deux.

\- Naruto, fit surprise Hinata en levant les yeux vers le visage qu'elle aimait tant. Tu n'es pas avec les autres.

\- Non. J'ai voulu t'attendre. De plus, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion encore de te dire bonjour comme il se doit."

A ses paroles, la Hyuga lut dans ses azurs un doux désir. Hypnotisé par l'intensité et la chaleur y émanant, elle ne put s'y détacher. Doucement, Naruto caressa d'un touché tendre le menton de sa douce pour le lui relever délicatement vers lui. Ce geste électrisa déjà la jeune femme qui ferma instinctivement les paupières dans l'attendre de ce doux moment. La voyant ainsi abandonner à lui, il se pencha vers elle et clôturant à son tour les yeux, effleura ses lèvres dans un frôlement. Hinata y répondit. Leur bouche se touchaient et se défaisaient dans une danse sensuelle. Cependant, l'Uzumaki refusait d'aller plus loin, comme s'il jouait avec elle ou pour lui faire payer quelque chose. Frustrée de devoir se contenter que de ce contact des plus charmants, sa princesse se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'agrippant aux cheveux de blé de son petit-ami, força l'entrée de sa cavité. Sa langue rencontra son homologue et la charma l'obligeant presque à valser avec elle. Le baiser devint aussi langoureux que celui de la veille avant que l'air leur manqua. Se détachant enfin, Hinata se blottit contre le torse de Naruto alors qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur souffle.

"- Que dois-je comprendre à tout ceci ? Finit-elle par demander. Me faire languir ainsi était-elle une forme de punition ?

\- Punition ? Peut-être. En fait, je trouve que Neji t'a accaparée un peu trop longtemps à mon goût, affirma le jeune homme une certaine tonalité dans la voix. Cependant, ce n'est pas sur toi que j'aurai dû porter ma vengeance mais sur ton maudit cousin.

\- Serais-tu jaloux, Naruto ?

\- Mmm, j'avoue que cela m'a traversé l'esprit. Tu es à moi et te savoir aussi proche d'un autre me met en rogne, même si c'est Neji.

\- Tu es fou, sourit la jeune femme, un doux rire s'entendant dans le ton utilisé.

\- Oui, fou de toi, ria à son tour son aimé. Bon, il va falloir se jeter dans la fosse aux lions, alors que j'aurai mille fois préféré rester avec toi seule."

Ce fut rougissante que la Hyuga le suivit enfin pour reprendre le chemin vers la salle à manger. Arrivés, les tourtereaux durent faire face aux regards quelque peu réprobateurs de certains convives d'un tel retard, alors que d'autres, comme Hanabi, sourirent quand ils constatèrent des traces de rouge à lèvres sur celles du blond. S'excusant tant bien que mal, le couple s'installa et le repas put enfin commencer. Il se déroula sans trop d'encombres. Cependant, quelque chose chiffonna encore Konohamaru quand il se concentrait sur celui qu'il considérait comme un grand frère. Il avait l'impression de ne plus vraiment le reconnaître. Il lui semblait plus retenu, faisant souvent attention à ce qu'il disait. Par moment, le blond aurait sorti quelques piques ou réflexions un peu gênantes, ne se préoccupant pas de ce que les autres pensaient de son discours, mais là rien de tel. Que se passait-il aujourd'hui ? Essayait-il de bien se faire voir par Hiashi ou les anciens pour se faire accepter en tant que petit-ami ? Ce n'était pas lui ce genre d'attitude. Comme quoi avec l'âge, certains changements semblaient se produire, même s'il aurait aimé que Naruto reste lui-même. Ne voulant pas se préoccuper d'un sujet qui ne le regardait pas, le Sarutobi décida de garder son sentiment de malaise pour lui.

Donc, à part cela, tout se passa à merveille. A la fin du café, les jeunes décidèrent de se promener dans le jardin de la propriété afin de profiter des rayons du soleil. Naruto et Hinata réussirent, avec l'aide de Tenten, à échapper à la surveillance de Neji. Ils purent ainsi cheminer, main dans la main sur les chemins formés de gravillons, observant chaque bosquet endormi par l'hiver ou les fleurs hivernales. Arrivés au pied d'un petit belvédère, surmonté d'une vigne sauvage nue de toutes feuilles et de grappes, le récent couple s'installa sur un banc. Les amoureux continuèrent à rire, à se raconter quelques anecdotes quand le silence fut son apparition entre eux. Il n'était pas gênant, mais plutôt réconfortant et reposant. Petit à petit, bercé par le chant de quelques oiseaux, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son aimé, Hinata sentit ses paupières se faire lourde et se fermer inexorablement pour ne plus s'ouvrir. Elle ne fut pas la seule puisque Naruto, après lui avoir baisé le front, la suivit dans son sommeil quelques instants après.

Quand les deux jeunes gens se réveillèrent, il était déjà l'heure du goûter. Ils constatèrent qu'une couverture les recouvrait, les liant encore plus. Se dégageant et se levant, Naruto aida sa douce à faire de même. Celle-ci plia leur protection et le suivit pour rentrer en sa demeure. Remettant les pieds à l'intérieur du salon principal, les tourtereaux virent tous leurs compagnons siroter une boisson chaude. Rendant son fardeau à un serviteur, la Hyuga accepta d'en boire une en commandant un chocolat, à l'instar de l'Uzumaki qui demanda, si c'était possible, d'avoir un peu de chantilly dans sa tasse. Les deux se firent, ensuite, un peu charrier par les plus jeunes d'entre eux et apprirent que c'était Tsunade, les ayant trouvés endormi, qui avait déposé sur leurs épaules cette laine supplémentaire. Tous deux la remercièrent avant de participer aux différentes conversations. Bien sûr, les plus âgés restèrent entre eux, alors que la nouvelle génération s'amusait à s'imaginer leur avenir respectif. A ce moment-là, Naruto parut plus détendu à Konohamaru. Ce qui réconforta ce dernier sur son choix de n'avoir pas divulgué ses précédentes observations et de faire quelques remarques.

Bientôt, ce fut le moment du retour à la demeure Uzumaki. Son propriétaire eut beaucoup de mal à se séparer de sa dulcinée. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, la gênant un peu d'être l'objet de tant d'insistance. Fatiguée et de plus en plus en colère face à cette attitude enfantin, la Senju se saisit de l'oreille de Naruto pour le traîner vers la voiture. Ce fut sous le rire d'Hanabi et de Konohamaru, ainsi que sous le regard compatissant d'Hinata, que le blond démarra et s'éloigna au loin. Arrivé chez lui, le trio dût faire face à un Sasuke furieux de s'être inquiété pour rien. En effet, en revenant de son manoir familial, l'Uchiwa avait retrouvé la maison vide, sans personne à l'intérieur. Imaginant un accident, il était prêt à appeler les urgences de tous les établissements de santé de la ville. Juugo avait réussi à le raisonner en lui priant d'attendre le lendemain avant de sonner le branle-bas de combat. En rentrant dans la chambre de Naruto, le roux avait bien vu que le lit défait avait accueilli un corps. L'Uzumaki avait donc bien dormi chez lui et était sans doute sorti depuis.

Iruka, Tsunade et Jiraya regardèrent alors le blond pour avoir des explications. Une main derrière la tête, un sourire gêné sur le visage, ce dernier reconnut qu'il avait oublié de prévenir son frère de coeur, soit à l'aide d'un mot ou d'un SMS. Recevant toute la frustration de Sasuke, il dut être traîné jusqu'à ses pénates, inconscient qu'il était après le coup du ténébreux. Il finit ainsi cette journée qui commençait la nouvelle année. Les jours suivant furent comme un rêve pour Hinata. Son petit-ami l'appelait tous les soirs, et même s'ils s'étaient vus durant la journée. En effet, il refusait de passer une minute sans elle ou sans entendre sa voix. Il voulait profiter de sa douce au maximum, avant de reprendre la route pour rentrer au sein de son école préparatoire, l'invitant à sortir tous les jours. Les tourtereaux se retrouvaient seuls ou alors accompagnés par leur groupe d'amis. La seule absente aux réjouissances fut Sakura.

Ino avait beau l'appeler pour l'inviter à les rejoindre, la rose refusait de se retrouver en face du couple de Naruto. Comprenant sa douleur, la Yamanaka n'insistait pas et cela malgré la blessure que ses refus engendraient. Elle en faisait part aux autres qui, bien qu'attristés, n'y prêtèrent pas vraiment attention. La rose avait fait le choix de s'isoler. Pensant qu'elle en avait besoin, ils la laissèrent faire. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre qu'elle revienne vers eux de son propre grès. L'Uzumaki en fut tout de même touché. Cependant, il suffisait qu'il se souvienne de sa discussion avec son parrain et sa marraine, mais surtout de plonger dans le regard de la Hyuga, pour oublier sa peine et continuer à avancer. Ino allait tout de même la voir, mais constata que sa meilleure amie refusait de parler du couple, sauf pour faire les louanges de Naruto et insinuer qu'il faisait une grave erreur de rester avec sa rivale. Ne voulant pas s'y attarder, reconnaissant que c'était peine perdu, au vu du manque de changements de sa part suites à leurs précédentes discussions, la Yamanaka gardaient ses réflexions pour elle, changeant souvent de sujets de conversation.

Le couple dût également faire face aux journaux. En effet, le lendemain du nouvel an, plusieurs journaux people parlaient de la création de la romance qui touchait Hinata, celle que les paparazzis avaient surnommé la prude Hyuga. Beaucoup n'en revenait pas, mais beaucoup d'adolescentes se passionnèrent pour cette nouvelle histoire d'amour. Croisant parfois les amoureux dans la rue, certaines d'entre elles les prenaient en photos ou les interpellaient pour connaître tous les détails de leur rencontre. Des paparazzis harcelèrent également les tourtereaux, mais surtout, Hiashi et la firme Hyuga pour obtenir l'exclusivité d'un éventuel projet de mariage. D'ailleurs, certains journaux leur inventaient des noces secrètes ayant déjà eu lieu. En tout cas, cela embarrassait énormément l'héritière. Ses amis faisaient bien souvent para tonnerre, se transformant en barrage infranchissable. Le plus zélé fut bien sûr Naruto, mais aussi Akamaru. Le gros chien protégeait la soeur de coeur de son maître, impressionnant par sa corpulence imposante les journalistes et les empêchant d'approcher. Il allait même jusqu'à se transformer en redoutable chasseur, poursuivant sa proie, dès qu'il sentait leur odeur derrière un mur ou en-dessous d'un buisson.

Tout comme beaucoup de scoops en manque de nouveautés, l'euphorie engendrée par le nouveau couple dans une des plus grandes familles de Konoha se dissipa au bout de quelques jours. Ainsi, petit à petit l'engouement diminua pour enfin disparaître au grand soulagement d'Hinata. La seule chose qui restait et qui l'embêtait était le fait que certaines filles tournaient autour de son petit-ami durant quelques unes de leurs sorties. En plus de cela, il n'était pas souvent pressé de les éconduire et elle, trop timide et introvertie, n'arrivait pas à s'imposer. Connaissant son côté sociable et sa peine de se montrer désagréable avec autrui, elle ne disait rien, surtout qu'à chaque fois, il l'embrassait devant les intrigantes pour se faire pardonner. Chacun de ces baisers lui dissipait ses doutes et ses craintes.

Le couple ne fut pas le seul à subir les paparazzis. Sasuke dut faire également face au médias people après l'annonce de son coming-out. Son orientation sexuelle fit la une pendant plusieurs semaines. Beaucoup de jeunes femmes pleurèrent par le malheur de le savoir gay et engagé avec un illustre inconnu. Juugo, restant silencieux aux questions et réussissant à garder son calme grâce aux exercices de relaxation enseignés par Tsunade, aidait souvent son amant et intimidait les opportuns de par sa taille et sa corpulence musculaire. Heureusement, comme pour Naruto et Hinata, cela s'estompa par manque de grains à moudre.

Les plus gênés furent Obito et Shisui. En effet, après les félicitations de rigueur, le nouveau chef de famille dut faire face à la défection de certaines firmes qui refusaient de travailler avec eux du fait de l'homosexualité de Sasuke. Cela ne leur fit ni chaud, ni froid, désireux de soutenir ce dernier. En contre partie, ils gagnèrent d'autres collaborateurs plus jeunes, donc plus dynamiques, prêts à tout pour faire leur preuve auprès d'une des premières entreprises du pays et ainsi se faire connaître. Les perdants furent donc les dissidents qui perdirent beaucoup d'alliances. En effet, les familles alliées des Uchiwa, dont les Hyuga, les Sarutobi et bien d'autres, rompirent leurs contrats avec eux, en désaccord qu'elles étaient avec leur politique d'intolérance. Les choses reprenaient leur cours normal au fil du temps.

Les jours et les nuits défilèrent inexorablement. La jeune femme était devenue indispensable à Naruto pour passer une journée féerique. Les rares fois qu'elle dût refuser, le jour s'était étalé aussi rapidement qu'un escargot, lui plonger dans ses pensées, broyant du noir et ne se préoccupant nullement de son entourage qui essayait de discuter avec lui. Ou bien, il le passait dans sa salle de sport, au sous-sol de sa maison, pour se défouler et oublier sa frustration. Sasuke le trouvait un peu excessif et possessif, mais il comprenait l'euphorie des premières semaines d'une romance. Cependant, tout était extrême chez le blond, et il craignait que son frère de coeur s'épuise ou tombe de son rêve pour atterrir durement contre le mur de la réalité. De plus, il lui semblait quelque peu changer, plus retenu dans sa façon d'être, comme s'il faisait attention à chacun de ses gestes et à chacune de ses paroles, surtout en présence d'Hinata, mais principalement devant un membre de la famille de cette dernière. Cette nouvelle attitude le préoccupait un peu, mais, à l'image de Konohamaru, le ténébreux garda son impression pour lui. Il allait certainement revoir la véritable nature de son meilleur ami refaire surface d'ici peu. Enfin, il l'espérait.

En effet, de son côté, s'étant promis de se montrer digne du rang social de sa petite-amie, Naruto mettait énormément d'énergie à afficher une image conforme à ce qu'on attendait du compagnon de l'héritière des Hyuga. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il effaçait son caractère. Disons qu'il faisait en sorte de le réguler au maximum. Il reconnut tout de fois que cela le fatiguait un peu moralement. De plus, sa dulcinée l'aimait quelque soit sa personnalité et son excentricité, alors il n'allait pas se transformer à l'opposé de ce qu'il était. Cependant, il tenait à gagner la faveur de sa peut-être future belle-famille, mais surtout, à ne pas faire honte à Hinata. Déjà qu'il culpabilisait à chaque fois qu'il laissait certaines filles entreprenantes l'accaparer, même durant leurs sorties en amoureux, il n'allait pas en rajouter une couche supplémentaire. A chaque fois, il faisait en sorte d'écourter ces interruptions, mais avenant, il évitait la manière forte, au grand damne de sa petite-amie qui patientait, parfois longtemps, sans rien dire. D'un autre côté, cela le flattait de la soupçonner d'être un peu jalouse. Tout de même un peu coupable, il l'embrassait toujours sous les gloussements ou les souffles de frustrations des inopportunes pour se faire pardonner et à chaque fois, cela marchait. Hinata lui souriait en retour.

De toute façon qu'importe au final, il aimait et était aimé, alors tout cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Les autres filles allaient certainement se lasser. La situation était telle car ces dernières avaient été attirées par les dires lus dans les journaux people. Dès l'engouement des paparazzis épuisé, il perdra de son intérêt pour elles. Pour l'heure, Naruto marchait dans les rues de Konoha, à ses côtés, main dans la main, sa petite amie. Le soir était déjà tombé et le lendemain, il devait reprendre la route en direction de son école préparatoire. Le blond avait tenu à passer la dernière soirée en compagnie de sa douce. Il l'avait donc invitée au restaurant. Hinata en était enchantée, bien qu'un peu attristée de devoir lui dire au revoir avant qu'ils retournent tous deux à la réalité des études. Bizarrement, elle reconnut le trajet et comprenant où son aimé avait décidé de l'inviter, elle se retrouva devant la vitrine du lieu qui avait accueilli leur premier tête à tête. Intriguée, elle tourna la tête vers Naruto. Celui-ci, identifiant son interrogation dans ses yeux, lui répondit.

"- Je sais que la dernière fois, notre soirée fut quelque peu mouvementée. Cependant, j'ai voulu qu'on finisse nos vacances ici pour conjurer le sort mais surtout, parce que ce fut au cours de ce soir-là, que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments et que je t'ai embrassée pour la toute première fois. Nos souvenirs y sont plutôt agréables, non ?

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Hinata, rougissante en se rappelant sa déclaration ainsi ce qui suivit et cela malgré l'épisode Kin. Alors rentrons.

\- Je t'en prie, ma douce Hime," fit le blond en lui ouvrant par pure galanterie la porte.

La jeune femme, de plus en plus rouge par le petit surnom dont il l'affublait, s'engouffra et le précéda à l'intérieur. A l'accueil, l'Uzumaki se fit connaître afin d'être conduit à la table qu'il avait réservée. Le reconnaissant, le gérant lui fit bonne réception, le sourire aux lèvres. Des plus polis, il les invita à le suivre après les avoir débarrassés de leurs manteaux. Arrivés à la table, les amoureux identifièrent leur emplacement identique à celui de la dernière fois. Voyant leur air intrigué, leur guide prit la parole.

"- J'espère que la place vous convient. C'est la meilleure table que nous disposons pour les jeunes couples. Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé la fois dernière, je peux vous conduire à une autre table, si cela ne va pas.

\- Non, c'est parfait, intervint Naruto. N'est-ce pas Hinata ? A moins que tu préfères changer ?

\- Non, non, s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille. C'est très bien et je vous remercie de nous donner votre meilleure table.

\- Mais je vous en prie," remercia le gérant en lui tirant sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir.

Ceci fait, il s'empressa de leur tendre la carte du restaurant et fit quelques suggestions sur les nouveaux plats instaurés. Puis, son devoir accompli, il les laissa faire leur choix. Au bout de quelques minutes, un serveur les aborda avec deux coupes de champagne et les déposa en face d'eux. Etonné par cela, Naruto le fit savoir.

"- Nous n'avons rien commandé.

\- C'est offert par la maison, monsieur, répondit une voix qui refit sortir des souvenirs aux tourtereaux. De la part du gérant et de moi-même, pour vous remercier.

\- Stephen, reconnut le blond. Comment allez-vous depuis la fois dernière ?

\- Très bien, je vous remercie, monsieur.

\- Mais pourquoi vos remerciements, s'étonna encore l'Uzumaki. Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quelque chose en particulier vous concernant.

\- Et bien, après le scandale qui est survenu, le gérant et moi avons bien cru devoir pointer au chômage. D'ailleurs, monsieur Akimichi est venu nous voir, très en colère. Cependant, par égard pour notre excellent travail par le passé et grâce à votre intervention, nous avons pu garder nos emplois. Nous voulons vous remercier de ne pas avoir exigé notre renvoi.

\- Oh, se souvint Naruto. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'était pas de votre faute. Vous étiez plus à plaindre que nous.

\- Excusez-moi de poser cette question, intervint timidement Hinata. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Sonia ? Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, ne vous sentez donc pas obliger de me répondre. Cependant, elle m'a fait de la peine et j'aimerai savoir comment elle va, enfin si vous êtes toujours en contact."

A cette question, les deux jeunes hommes en furent étonnés, enfin surtout Stephen. Il aurait pensé que ce détail serait sorti de la mémoire de ses clients. Visiblement non. Quant à Naruto, son étonnement premier disparut, comme une flamme de bougie soufflée, pour le laisser ému par la sollicitude de sa petite amie. Elle faisait preuve d'une telle générosité, pensa-t-il. Pourtant cela n'aurait pas dû l'estomaquer autant. C'était dans sa nature, cette nature qui, au final, avait su autant le toucher et réchauffer son coeur de solitude. L'interrogation de sa dulcinée fit remonter en lui un peu plus de détails de cette soirée. Il finit par se souvenir de la soeur de Kin, une créature timide, soumise et victime de la forte personnalité et de la mesquinerie de son aînée. D'un coup, sa curiosité s'en vit réveiller et il écouta attentivement les explications de Stephen.

Ce dernier leur révéla qu'il avait eu besoin de quelques jours pour remettre ses idées en place. Le sachant déboussoler par cette expérience, monsieur Akimichi lui avait alors accordé les fêtes de Noël et le nouvel an pour qu'il les passe en famille et ainsi, lui revenir en pleine forme, ainsi que l'esprit un peu plus en paix. Le serveur était parti dans sa ville natale et raconta tout à ses parents, dont la rupture de ses fiançailles. Son entourage en fut peiné pour lui, sans pour autant en être affecté outre mesure. Tous avaient jugé Kin comme une fille ne lui convenant pas du tout. Ils lui avaient rappelé qu'ils lui avaient apporté leur point de vue sur sa personne au début de leur relation, mais ils se devaient de respecter son choix, malgré leur ressenti. Ils l'avaient donc laissé prendre ses propres décisions. Puis, la discussion avait dérivé sur Sonia et sa mère fut peinée de la tournure de leur amitié. Elle lui parla longuement de sa meilleure amie et lui conseilla de lui laisser au moins le bénéfice du doute, ainsi que de lui permettre de s'expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas poser un jugement sans avoir entendu tous les partis, dont le sien.

Au fil du discours, elle remonta leurs souvenirs en commun à la surface et le pria d'au moins lui laisser une chance, de ne pas lui fermer sa porte au nez et d'arrêter toutes relations comme ça, sur une dispute dont elle n'était pas l'instigatrice. Stephen avait passé alors plusieurs heures à réfléchir, reconnaissant que Sonia lui manquait, mais son orgueil blessé était encore présent en lui. Cet état de fait avait changé le jour où elle s'était présentée devant chez lui, amaigrie et pleurante. Elle avait eu vent par des connaissances communes qu'il était de retour dans leur village natal. Elle avait réussi à puiser dans ses forces et son courage pour se présenter à lui et enfin, lui dire adieu puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait juste désiré avoir une dernière discussion avec lui pour faire valoir ses pensées et ses peines de la situation où sa soeur l'avait plongée. Horrifié de constater son état déplorable où seule une dépression avait pu la plonger, le serveur avait donc accepté de l'entendre.

Reconnaissante, Sonia lui révéla tout : comment elle avait vécu sa mise en couple avec Kin qu'elle savait volage, comment elle avait prié pour qu'elle ait changé, comment elle avait découvert ses tromperies un soir où son aînée l'avaient entraîné à la suivre pour comme elle lui avait dit la décoincer et la dévergonder. A cette idée, Stephen eut peur pour sa meilleure amie qu'elle ait pu avoir été abusée à cause de son ex. La jeune femme l'avait rassuré en lui révélant qu'elle avait réussi à s'enfuir grâce à un de leurs anciens camarades de classe qui lui fit l'aveu d'avoir été un des amants de Kin. A cela, son camarade en serra les poings avant de l'inviter à continuer. Il l'entendit lui confier ses états d'âme et sa condition inconfortables où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas su quoi faire. En se taisant, elle l'enfermait dans une relation malsaine mais qui lui semblait le rendre tout de même heureux. En tout révélant, elle risquait de les perdre tous les deux, mais surtout, cela aurait blessé sa mère qui chérissait son aînée comme un trésor et cardiaque, cela l'aurait certainement tuée. D'ailleurs, la rupture des fiançailles avaient été un coup pour elle, mais Kin avait réussi à la mettre dans son camp en blâmant son ex et jusqu'à sa cadette.

Ainsi, sa génitrice aurait-elle crue celle-ci sur les tromperies coupable de son aînée ? Ce n'était pas certain. Issue d'une seconde union, Sonia était la fille d'un homme violent, sa présence lui rappelait trop le souvenir des coups qu'il lui infligeait avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Bien que la cadette n'avait pas été maltraitée, sa mère avait toujours eu une petite préférence pour Kin, fille de son premier amour mort dans un accident, la chouchoutant, lui cédant tous ses caprices, alors qu'elle était négligée et celle qui devait se taire, enfermant au fin fond de son esprit sa confiance en soi. Bien que différente, elle aimait tout de même sa soeur malgré ses mesquineries. De plus, lui-même aurait pu très bien même sa parole en doute, très amoureux lui semblait-il. Sonia avait donc décidé de se taire, en priant que son meilleur ami découvre la triste vérité et rompt leur engagement. Ce qu'il fit, mais dans le lot, il l'avait mise dans le même sac que son ex. Blessée et désespérée, elle avait sombré, s'accrochant à l'espoir de se faire entendre, au moins une fois et espérer sauver leur amitié. Ce fut tout de même grâce à lui que sa vie était sortie de son marasme et de la nuit. Leur lien amical l'avait énormément aidée à faire face aux tourments de sa mère et de sa soeur.

Maintenant, en le perdant, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver des raisons valables pour se battre et s'imposer face à ces dernières. Sonia avait fini son discours en larmes et le suppliant de lui pardonner sa lâcheté. Cependant, elle respecterait sa décision et ne l'importunerait plus par la suite, si c'était ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Touché, Stephen l'avait prise dans ses bras, en la berçant. Il était désolé de tout ce qui était arrivé à ses oreilles. Il avait enfin compris pourquoi sa meilleure amie avait eu parfois un drôle de comportement et qu'elle avait souffert. En tout cas, beaucoup plus que lui. Il ne pouvait pas encore vraiment se rendre compte de la réalité de la chose, mais il s'en était voulu de l'avoir traité aussi durement. Il avait donc pris une décision.

"- Au vu de ses explications et de sa détresse, j'ai décidé de ne pas rompre notre lien. Ma fierté blessé a laissé place à la compassion. De plus, elle m'avait manqué. Nos confidences me manquaient. Depuis notre conversation, Sonia a repris des forces et du poil de la bête, heureuse que je ne la rejette plus. Nous sommes donc toujours en contact, nous voyant comme autrefois, c'est-à-dire pratiquement tous les jours. En effet, elle a pris la décision de quitter la maison maternelle et de prendre un appartement, ici à Konoha pour continuer ses études et prendre du recul par rapport à sa famille.

\- J'en suis heureuse. Je pense que vous avez pris la bonne décision, fit rassurée Hinata qui s'était retrouvée en Sonia.

\- Mais quand est-il de ses sentiments, interrogea Naruto en se rappelant de l'hypothèse de sa petite amie.

\- Et bien,..., je ne lui aie posée aucunes questions là-dessus, répondit Stephen le rouge aux joues. Ma confiance en les femmes et autrui a été ébranlé par mon expérience avec Kin. Il faut que je la reconstruise, même vis à vis de Sonia, autant amicalement qu'amoureusement... J'ai préféré que nous reprenions les choses là où on les avait laissés avant ma mise en couple avec mon ex et avancer petit à petit, une étape après l'autre. De plus, Sonia ne m'en a pas parlé. Je souhaite respecter ce silence... Nous verrons où nous mènera la vie.

\- Vous avez raison, jugea la Hyuga. Vous avez sûrement besoin de temps tous les deux pour vous retrouver.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais de votre côté, vous...

\- Stephen, il faut reprendre le travail, fut coupé Naruto.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Je m'y remets tout de suite, dit Stephen en se tournant vers son gérant avant de revenir vers les tourtereaux. Avez-vous besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour faire votre choix ou puis-je prendre votre commande ?

\- Moi, mon choix est fait. Et toi, Hinata ?

\- Moi aussi.

\- Donc, on va commander maintenant.

\- Très bien, je vous écoute," termina le serveur en sortant son calepin.

Après avoir tout bien noté, il partit en cuisine transmettre les souhaits de ses clients. Pendant ce temps, les deux amoureux étaient plongés dans leur pensée, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux. La discussion avec Stephen avait remonté à la surface leur situation avec Sakura. Lui aussi avait failli vivre une rupture amicale à cause de l'intervention d'une tierce personne. Bien que les rôles fussent inversés et qu'il existait une certaine différence, des similitudes se rapprochaient de celle qu'ils vivaient tous deux avec la rose. Naruto se demandait pourquoi sa soeur de coeur refusait toujours de revenir vers eux et comment elle ne pouvait pas avoir le même courage que leur serveur. Elle était pourtant forte. Quoi que ? Certes, elle possédait une force physique, mais morale, il en doutait maintenant, car il fallait en avoir pour faire face aux autres et reconnaître ses erreurs. Stephen avait, lui, réussi à se remettre en question, ainsi que la raison de sa séparation avec Sonia. Alors, pourquoi Sakura n'arrivait pas à faire le même cheminement que lui ? Bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à elle pendant ces derniers jours, lui prouvant qu'une seule habitait tout son être, ses absences lors des sorties du groupe lui faisaient un peu mal. Heureusement, Hinata avait été présente à ses côtés.

En pensant à elle, le blond culpabilisa instantanément. Il avait tenu à passer leur dernière soirée de vacances ensembles et au lieu de se concentrer sur sa petite amie, il pensait à une autre femme. Mais quel petit-ami faisait-il ? D'ailleurs, devait-il lui livrer tout ce qui pesait sur son coeur ? Avait-il le droit de l'accabler par ses états-d'âme, surtout si cela concernait celle qui l'avait insultée pendant des mois ? Bien qu'impliquée à un certain degré, c'était son problème et non le sien. C'était à lui de gérer. Il souffla quelque peu, en fermant les yeux, exaspéré par son propre comportement mal placé. Cette attitude interpella sa douce qui posa les yeux sur lui.

"- Naruto, tout va bien ?

\- Hein,.., oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-il, avec un sourire gêné. J'ai été dans mes pensées.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu sembles un peu perturbé.

\- Ah,..., en fait, je n'ai pas envi de partir demain et de te laisser, mentit Naruto en lui prenant la main pour la caresser du bout des doigts. Tu vas me manquer terriblement. Ca va être dur d'attendre mon prochain week-end de libre."

Bien que touchée par son affirmation et le geste qui la firent sourire et rougir, la Hyuga ne fût pas dupe une seconde. Elle le regarda un instant et décida de ne pas insister, respectant son désir de rester silencieux. Cependant, elle s'interrogeait tout de même sur le sujet de ses réflexions et songea un instant à Sakura. Il fallait dire qu'elle aussi y pensait depuis les révélations de leur serveur. L'éloignement volontaire de la rose touchait plus qu'il lui affirmait Naruto et cela la peinait. Elle comprenait puisque l'Haruno comptait beaucoup pour lui. Cependant, de son côté, bien que désolée, elle se sentait plutôt soulager par son absence. Cela faisait-elle un monstre de préférer les instants où la rose n'était pas présente, à la fusiller du regard, la mettant mal à l'aise ? Ce ne fut pourtant pas le cas dans le passé, l'appréciant en tant qu'amie, mais le nouveau comportement menaçant de son ancienne camarade de classe la stressait. Il lui offrait une image de Sakura qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui lui faisait peur, autant pour la rose que pour elle-même, surtout si elle réussissait à lui enlever l'amour de sa vie.

Décidément, elle manquait de confiance en elle, qu'elle en souffla discrètement à son tour, à tel point que Naruto n'en perçut rien du tout. Quand arrivera-t-elle à assumer ses sentiments et à faire front ? Elle-même l'ignorait, mais elle mettrait toute son énergie pour faire un travail sur elle pour parvenir à s'affirmer un peu plus. Ajouter à ce désir, Hinata ne souhaitait pas impliquer son petit-ami. Un semestre primordial pour son avenir était encore à franchir s'il voulait prétendre intégrer l'école spéciale militaire. Ce n'était pas le moment d'accaparer toute son attention sur ses problèmes personnels, même si une partie concernait la rose. Désireuse de changer les idées à son aimé, d'un doux mouvement, elle se saisit de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Cet acte coupa le souffle de Naruto et une décharge électrique parcourut tout son corps pour atterrir dans son entrejambe. Régulant son flux sanguin et son souffle, le blond empêcha sa bête de se réveiller. Un sourire tendre orna son visage et capturant à son tour les doigts fins de sa dulcinée, imita son baiser. Ce fut alors au tour de la jeune fille de se faire frapper par un doux frisson.

Les tourtereaux restèrent ainsi à se regarder, leurs mains toujours liés. Ils ne pouvaient détourner leurs yeux de l'autre et petit à petit, oublièrent leur sujet de préoccupation, sans se douter qu'ils avaient eu la même pensée. Tous deux désiraient du plus profond de leur être préserver l'autre de leurs interrogations et de leur souffrance sourde. Aucun des deux ne voulait impliquer son amour dans ses soucis afin de le protéger. Leur échange, bien qu'intense, dut prendre fin quand leurs plats leur furent servis. Se détachant pour un court moment, le repas commença et avec une nouvelle détente où enfin, une conversation revint les distraire. Vers le milieu de leur réjouissance, un vendeur ambulant voulut les aborder pour leur vendre une rose. Bien que Stephen s'interposa pour qu'il n'aille pas importuner ses clients, Naruto lui fit un petit signe pour qu'il le laisse approcher. Tendant un billet, il lui acheta toutes ses fleurs. En prenant une entre ses doigts, il sépara le bouton floral de sa tige et le glissa dans les cheveux d'Hinata.

Ainsi apprêtée, elle était magnifique, surtout qu'un rouge aussi éclatant que celui qui l'ornait à présent naquit sur son visage. Elle était touchée par ce geste et encore plus quand le serveur lui tendit un petit miroir pour qu'elle puisse se voir. Elle se trouvait assez belle, bien qu'elle se jugeait un peu pâle par rapport à la beauté de son nouvel ornement.

"- Je vais me répéter mais j'ai vraiment de la chance. Ma petite-amie est la plus merveilleuse femme au monde.

\- Merci, répondit d'une petite voix, intimidée la Hyuga.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, taquina un peu Naruto.

\- Si, si, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme. C'est que..., il doit exister des femmes plus belles que moi.

\- Pas à mes yeux. Tu ne devrais pas te sous-estimer et faire confiance à mon jugement," affirma l'Uzumaki en lui embrassant cette fois-ci son poignet.

Cela la laissa sans voix et elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois, les larmes aux yeux. A chacun de ses gestes et à chacune de ses paroles, elle pouvait sentir son amour pour elle, enfin, lui semblait-il. Le repas continua ainsi avec un Naruto fier de la faire réagir ainsi et une Hinata toute gênée mais heureuse. A la fin du festin, le blond, ayant pris de l'alcool, accepta la proposition de sa princesse d'appeler Ko à la rescousse. Ainsi conduit, il avait tenu à la raccompagner en premier. Devant la demeure des Hyuga, la jeune femme eut beaucoup de mal à le quitter et l'invita donc à partager une dernière boisson chaude. Se jetant sur cette occasion le jeune homme la suivit jusqu'au boudoir qu'elle affectionne le plus. Après avoir été servi, les amoureux continuèrent à discuter jusqu'au moment où la bleutée fit une remarque en revoyant les roses achetés au restaurant et trônant dans un vase en face d'elle.

"- Tu t'es montré généreux avec le vendeur ambulant.

\- Tu trouves, répondit Naruto. En fait, je le connais de vue. C'est un ancien SDF qui s'installait près de mon ancien immeuble, du temps où j'habitais dans l'appartement d'Iruka. Il a réussi à trouver un studio grâce aux aides municipales et à ce petit travail. Il cultive lui-même ces roses. J'ai juste voulu l'aider un peu en les lui achetant. Cela lui permettra de se nourrir pendant quelques jours... Je sais ce que cela fait d'avoir le ventre vide. J'étais souvent privé de repas à l'orphelinat et cela sur plusieurs jours.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, fit peinée sa petite-amie, se rappelant cette période et l'état presque squelettique de l'Uzumaki.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'était pas de ta faute si le personnel me détestait. D'ailleurs, je me rappelle que j'attendais avec impatience l'école car je mangeais à ma faim là-bas, surtout grâce à des bentos qui apparaissaient comme par enchantement dans mon casier. J'en gardais même en partie pour le soir pour avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac au moment de me coucher.

\- Ah oui, interrogea Hinata innocemment, en rougissant et en choquant ses doigts entre eux.

\- Enfin, leur arrivée n'était pas aussi enchantés que cela, puisque j'ai espionné un jour Sakura en déposer un, continua songeur le blond sans se rendre compte de son geste, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Je crois que c'est à cause de cette attention que j'ai cru dur comme fer l'aimer, la prenant pour ma sauveuse. Je pensais que je pouvais lui plaire, vu qu'elle semblait s'intéresser à mon sort. En fin de compte, c'était de la reconnaissante, rien de plus."

A cette affirmation, la Hyuga sursauta presque sur sa chaise en écarquillant les yeux, le souffle court. C'était donc en croyant tenir la responsable des bentos qui lui avaient permis de ne pas mourir de faim que son amour de toujours s'était amouraché de la rose et acharné autant. La rivalité avec Sasuke n'était donc pas la seule raison de son erreur d'interprétation. Elle baissa les yeux, comme honteuse et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ou le garder dans ses illusions ? Cette fois-ci, Naruto prit conscience du comportement de sa dulcinée. Pensant avoir affirmé quelque chose l'ayant blessé en relatant son passé et en reparlant de Sakura, ainsi que de ses pseudo sentiments pour cette dernière, il s'empressa d'y remédier.

"- Je suis désolée, Hinata. Je ne voulais pas... Je n'aurai pas dû parler de Sakura au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a encore quelques jours... Je suis entrain de gâcher notre soirée, excuse-moi. Et puis, le passé est le passé.

\- Tu as bien fait, au contraire, lui répondit-elle d'une voix qui ressemblait à un murmure.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna le blond.

\- En fait, je suis plutôt heureuse que tu me fasses part d'une partie de ton passé et cela me donne l'occasion de te faire un aveu.

\- Un aveu ?!

\- En réalité, ce n'était pas Sakura qui te déposait les bentos. C'était... c'était moi.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ?

\- Je t'ai espionné, plus d'une fois, lorgner sur nos plateaux repas alors que tu n'avais rien ramené, te contentant de la nourriture assez immonde de la cantine. De plus, ton état affamé m'avait interpellée. J'ai demandé un conseil à ma nourrice qui m'a mise sur la voie. J'avais donc pris l'habitude d'arriver avant toi à l'école pour les déposer dans ton casier. J'étais trop timide pour te les donner devant tout le monde. D'ailleurs, c'est depuis ces jours que j'aime cuisiner. J'ai toujours adoré voir ton regard quand tu les découvrais. Cela me remplissait de joie de te voir te rassasier et heureux pendant quelques temps.

\- Mais ce jour-là quand j'ai surpris Sakura...

\- Ce n'était pas elle, je t'assure, le coupa Hinata, de plus en plus rouge de gêne, mais aussi exaspérée qu'il mette en doute ses paroles. C'était bien moi,..., mais avec une perruque rose sur la tête.

\- Et pourquoi Sakura m'a affirmée que c'était elle quand je lui ai posée la question ?

\- Je ne connais pas ses raisons, peut-être qu'elle voulait me préserver de la gêne occasionnée par la révélation, sachant que tu ne me regardais même pas. Elle me savait très impressionner par toi, incapable de te faire face et... amoureuse. Elle n'a peut-être pas voulu que je me prenne un vent. Enfin, c'est une hypothèse.

\- Mais pourquoi te déguiser ainsi ? N'en revenait pas Naruto qui avait les yeux aussi gros qu'une soucoupe à toutes ses confidences.

\- Je... J'avais remarqué que tu t'intéressais un peu à Sakura. J'ai cru... j'ai cru que tu aimais les filles aux cheveux roses alors j'ai tenté ma chance d'attirer ton attention en me mettant une perruque rose... Je sais, c'était bête comme idée, expliqua Hinata, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux tellement elle était honteuse d'avoir pensé à un tel stratagème.

\- Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vue avec ?

\- Je l'ai enlevée quand j'ai entendu tout le monde se moquer de moi... J'ai pensé que tu ferais de même alors pour m'éviter une humiliation de plus, je l'ai retirée."

A tous ces aveux, Naruto resta sans voix. Alors, c'était à Hinata qu'il devait de s'être régalé autant, oubliant ainsi la faim qu'il avait dû subir à cause de la méchanceté d'autrui. Sakura lui avait menti. Bien que l'hypothèse de sa petite-amie tenait la route, il existait d'autres raisons, comme rendre jaloux Sasuke en lui faisant croire qu'elle se préoccupait d'un autre garçon. D'un autre côté, la rose de son enfance était assez généreuse avec ses amis, sauf avec lui, il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse, bien qu'elle ait changé par la suite. Cet état de fait, le regret lui assaillit l'esprit. Il baissa alors la tête pendant qu'elle lui jetait de petits regards en coin pour connaître sa réaction. Le voyant ainsi, son coeur la serra. L'avait-elle blessé ? Que pensait-il d'elle maintenant ? Allait-il se moquer d'elle d'avoir pensé à s'affubler comme Sakura ? Alors qu'elle pensait recevoir son rire à la figure, ce fut tout autre.

"- Je ne suis qu'un crétin. J'aurai dû savoir que cela ne pouvait pas être Sakura. Elle ne sait pas cuisiner, ni sa mère d'ailleurs. La seule fois que j'ai mangé sa cuisine, j'ai été malade pendant une semaine, alors que la tienne était et est... un vrai régal. J'aurai dû faire le rapprochement. Je suis désolé, Hinata.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Naruto, le rassura-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Merci, vraiment merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, Hinata, affirma d'une voix tendre le blond. Je ne sais pas si je te mérite.

\- C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas.

\- Non, c'est moi."

Une gaminerie s'en suivit avant que les deux tourtereaux n'éclatent de rire. Reprenant son calme en premier, Naruto regarda son aimée avec une grande tendresse et une reconnaissance éternelle pour sa petite-amie. Comme il regrettait d'avoir suivi des illusions. A la minute, il se laissa porter par son ricanement cristallin qui était un doux son à son oreille. N'y tenant plus, il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui s'arrêta de s'esclaffer d'un coup. Se noyant dans ses pupilles azur, Hinata le vit se pencher vers elle et déposer son front sur le sien.

"- Je t'aime Hinata.

\- Je t'aime aussi Naruto."

D'un geste doux, les lèvres de l'amoureux transi capturèrent celle de sa douce, les effleurant dans une caresse sensuelle. Emporté dans un rêve où le paradis ne serait rien à côté de ce que les tourtereaux partageaient, l'Uzumaki quémanda du bout de la langue l'entrée qui lui fit accorder. Commença alors une danse où leur souffle se mêlait au point qu'Hinata s'agrippa à ses cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches. Leur rythme cardiaque augmenta, leur respiration se fit plus ample, plus pressante. Une envie grandit en Naruto qui oublia la réalité des lieux. Doucement, il posa une main dans le dos de sa petite-amie alors que l'autre descendit sur sa taille et sa cuisse pour se positionner à l'arrière de son genou. Délicatement, le jeune amoureux la fit basculer sur le canapé se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle, bassin contre bassin.


	26. Une agression pour vengeance

Bien qu'un pantalon formait un barrage entre leur peau, être aussi proche de sa dulcinée électrisait déjà Naruto. La sentir aussi proche de lui, sa poitrine lui frôlant la sienne et son bassin résistant à l'envie de se frotter au sien, il perdait doucement le contrôle. Qu'est-ce que cela allait être au moment où il découvrirait chaque parcelle de son être ? De plus, Hinata n'avait pas l'air de le repousser. Elle était peut-être dans le même état que lui, attendant comme lui cet instant. Poussé par son instinct qui ne demandait que de l'assouvir, il caressa du bout des doigts la cuisse de sa petite amie en remontant doucement vers sa taille alors que son autre main soutenait son poids pour l'empêcher de l'oppresser. Continuant à l'embrasser et arrivant au bas de son pull, le blond les glissa en dessous et rentra enfin en contact avec sa peau douce. Son coeur bondit sous ses pectoraux.

Celui d'Hinata connut le même trouble quand elle prit conscience du touché chaud de son petit-ami. Un frisson la parcourut la faisant lâcher les lèvres de Naruto qui s'attaqua à son cou. Instinctivement, elle bascula la tête en arrière à cette nouvelle sensation. Automatiquement, son bassin sursauta, rentrant en contact avec l'entrejambe de son aimé, le surprenant. Ce doux choc lui envoya une décharge électrique qui remonta son échine dorsale. Il en grogna de satisfaction en cessant pour quelques secondes ses entreprises. Ouvrant les yeux et prenant appui sur son bras, l'Uzumaki regarda sa dulcinée. Elle avait la respiration saccadée, les paupières closes, la bouche entrouverte et les cheveux tombant au delà de l'accoudoir, alors que ses mains lui encadraient le visage. Elle était magnifique. Baissant son regard, il remarqua que sa main, toujours sous le haut de sa belle, était sur le point de frôler sa poitrine protégée par un soutien-gorge. Désireux de pousser plus loin son exploration, il revint au creux de son cou et remonta vers son oreille.

"- Oh Hinata,..., tu es si désirable comme ça... Je t'aime," murmura-t-il en reprenant ses caresses et se collant encore plus son bassin contre elle.

A ces paroles et à cet empressement qu'elle pouvait sentir au travers de ses gestes, Hinata, bien que consciente que son corps répondait favorablement à ses avances, vit de nouveau la même crainte que la dernière fois revenir au grand galop en son coeur. Elle commença à paniquer. De plus, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Quand celle qui frôlait son ventre s'aventura vers son bustier, son angoisse augmenta en intensité. Son souffle était un mélange de désir et de peur. Cependant, cette dernière prit le dessus. Ses yeux fuyaient loin de ce lieu et bougeaient dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de trouver une solution pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Empoignant les épaules de Naruto, serrant entre ses doigts son vêtement, elle allait le repousser quand un son sourd se fit entendre contre la porte, ainsi qu'une voix sortir de derrière.

"- Hinata, Naruto, êtes-vous encore là ?"

Reconnaissant la voix, les amoureux se figèrent. Naruto en pâlit alors qu'il libérait de son emprise la jeune femme. Lui tendant une main, il l'aida à se redresser et à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Puis, en tendant de reprendre une respiration normale et en se recoiffant tant bien que mal, le blond répondit à leur interlocuteur.

"- Oui, monsieur Huyga.

Pendant ce temps, sa princesse remit correctement son pull et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour reprendre un aspect correct avant l'entrée de son père qu'elle savait imminente.

\- Il se fait tard et je crois me souvenir que tu dois reprendre la route demain. Il serait peut-être judicieux que tu rentres chez toi pour te reposer, à moins que tu dormes ici, fit Hiashi après avoir ouvert et franchi le seuil de la pièce.

\- Effectivement, je crois qu'il serait préférable que je rentre, reconnut l'Uzumaki qui avait peur de ne pas réussir à résister à l'envie de rejoindre sa belle dans sa chambre s'il passait la nuit ici.

\- Très bien, alors je profite de cette occasion pour te dire au revoir, salua le chef de famille en lui tendant la main.

\- Au revoir, monsieur Huyga," répondit Naruto, en se levant et la lui serrant.

Après ses salutations des plus strictes, le père d'Hinata rebroussa chemin. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte du boudoir derrière lui, il interpella une dernière fois le petit-ami de sa fille aînée.

"- J'espère que tu t'es montré correct avec Hinata et que tu as su préserver son honneur."

Rougissant par rapport à l'acte qu'il s'apprêtait de connaître avec la concernée, Naruto allait répondre qu'il n'en eut pas le temps, Hiashi ayant déjà disparu dans le couloir de sa demeure, un sourire satisfait de sa taquinerie. Dans la pièce, le silence se fit roi. La jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre alors que son aimé était bouche-bée, se demandant pourquoi il avait eu le droit à de telles paroles. Le chef de famille avait-il constaté le début de son érection ? Il espérait que non, afin ce qui a été fait, était fait. Il se tourna alors vers sa copine. Il culpabilisa instantanément. En effet, sa frange cachait son visage qui était baissée, le cachant à sa vue. Pourtant, un tremblement ainsi qu'une aura de tristesse et une gêne totale émanait d'elle, lui broyant le coeur. Cependant, pour quel raison ? Etait-elle déçue comme lui de cette interruption ? Sûrement. A moins qu'elle regrettait ce qui venait d'arriver. Il sortit tout de suite cette idée de son esprit. Elle avait semblé réceptive à son désir, alors le regret ne devait pas être son guide. Il soutint donc sa première hypothèse.

"- Je suis désolé Hinata, s'empressa-t-il d'affirmer en reprenant sa place à ses côtés. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. J'ai failli nous mettre dans une situation des plus embarrassantes."

A cette phrase et sentant qu'il lui prenait tendrement la main, la jeune femme releva la tête et lui présenta un timide sourire. Il était vrai qu'ils auraient pu être surpris dans une position des plus compromettantes par Hiashi. Elle remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir vécu l'embarra de se présenter à lui avec Naruto sur elle et peut-être eux deux à demi-nus si la situation avait suivi son cours. Elle avait très peur de sa colère s'il avait constaté qu'elle ne respectait pas les convictions et les traditions familiales. Elle était certaine qu'il lui aurait sommé de rompre avec son blond. D'un autre côté, Hinata était redevable à son père d'être arrivé à temps. Bien qu'elle aimait d'un amour profond son copain, elle désirait encore conserver sa virginité et si possible jusqu'à ses noces. De plus, elle ne voulait pas l'offrir, alors que la crainte lui broyait le coeur, la crispant au point qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié ses empressements.

En effet, du moment où la peur l'avait assaillie, les caresses de Naruto, qu'elle avait plus qu'apprécier au début, n'avaient été que brûlures pour elle et oppression à la fin. Elle était presque certaine que ce n'était pas ce que deux amants devaient ressentir au moment de former un seul être. L'unisson devait raisonner entre eux, enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait être juste. Ajouté à cela, Hinata se sentait un peu mal par rapport à lui. Son petit-ami culpabilisait d'être le responsable de cette situation, alors qu'elle n'avait pas su le repousser. Il n'était donc pas le seul à en prendre la responsabilité. Un certain regret était également présent, contrairement à ce que pensait Naruto : le regret de n'avoir pas su lui faire comprendre et de ne pas réussir à lui parler de ce qu'elle souhaitait en termes de sexualité. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui faire ce genre de confidence ? Vu l'heure et désireuse de le rassurer, elle s'était donc présentée à lui, un sourire aux lèvres, en espérant que cela lui suffirait.

La serrant contre lui à son attitude rassurante, Naruto profita d'elle encore un petit moment avant de se décider à partir. Ce laps de temps permit à son entrejambe de se calmer. Se levant et prêt enfin à rentrer chez lui, il la conduisit sur le perron sur lequel il captura une dernière fois ses lèvres. Ce baiser fut plus sage, plus doux que tantôt, mais les combla tout autant. Puis, Hinata le regarda s'éloigner d'elle à l'intérieur de la voiture de la firme Hyuga. Heureuse, bien qu'un peu chamboulée, elle alla terminer sa soirée sous sa couette. Le blond en fit de même après une bonne douche sous laquelle il se soulagea de la tension sexuelle qui existait encore un peu en lui, soufflant le prénom de sa dulcinée au moment de la jouissance. Il s'endormit en se traitant tout de même d'inconscient de s'être jeté ainsi sur sa petite-amie, telle une bête fauve, sans penser aux éventuelles conséquences. En effet, réfléchissant à la situation, la tête et ses ardeurs refroidis, il s'était souvenu qu'il avait oublié de glisser dans son portefeuille ou la poche de son pantalon un préservatif.

Finalement, bien qu'il aurait bien voulu continuer, il reconnut que l'arrivée de Hiashi l'avait empêché de commettre une imprudence. Bon, puceau, il était vierge de toutes maladies sexuellement transmissibles, enfin normalement, sauf peut-être des mycoses qui peuvent s'attraper avec une mauvaise hygiène intime. Heureusement, pour lui, il changeait tous les jours ses sous-vêtements, se lavait quotidiennement et les mains à chaque fois qu'il allait aux toilettes. Le risque était donc presque néant. La supposant également sans expérience dans le domaine sexuel, sa douce devait être dans la même situation que lui, donc pas de contamination possible entre les deux. De plus, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que cela de devenir père. Cependant, peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas d'Hinata et puis, les deux ne disposaient pas encore d'une situation financière et sociale stable pour accueillir un enfant. Les études devaient être leur priorité, enfin pour le moment. D'ailleurs, Naruto, dès son entrée dans sa chambre, avait glissé dans son sac une protection qui, ainsi en permanence avec lui, ne pourra plus être oubliée.

Le lendemain, ce fut le départ d'un Naruto, tellement dans ses pensées et le dégoût de quitter Hinata que ce fut Sasuke qui prit le volant de leur voiture. Arrivés à l'école préparatoire, les deux meilleurs amis se réinstallèrent dans leur chambre pour se préparer à affronter un nouveau trimestre. Quand à la Hyuga, elle prépara également sa prochaine rentrée pour ne pas trop penser à leur séparation temporaire. Elle alla même jusqu'à s'occuper l'esprit en apportant son aide à la cuisine et auprès de sa soeur qui, elle aussi, devait reprendre sa scolarité le lendemain. Le soir venu, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, elle reçut un appel. Identifiant le numéro de son petit-ami, elle se jeta sur son téléphone et passa le reste de la soirée à parler avec lui. La conversation dura si longtemps qu'Hinata s'endormit le combiné à l'oreille sous la voix suave de Naruto. Ce dernier, n'entendant plus sa douce lui répondre, sourit l'imaginant endormie. Il lui souffla une bonne nuit et raccrochant, la suivit au monde de Morphée.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, le train train quotidien reprit ses droits entre sorties entre amis le week-end, études et examens. Du côté des futurs officiers, Naruto eut droit aux félicitations de ses camarades pour sa mise en couple avec l'héritière Hyuga. D'autres le taquinaient en insinuant qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de craindre son avenir financier puisqu'elle était destinée à régir un sacré pactole à la mort de son père. Bien que fier, plus d'une fois, il dut remettre les pendules à l'heure de ces moqueurs. Il comptait bien survenir à ses besoins et à ceux de sa future famille par ses propres moyens. Les responsables de ces moqueries gentillettes les oublièrent bien vite et s'en désintéressèrent rapidement. Par contre, ce ne fut pas le cas d'autres qui n'arrêtaient pas d'insinuer qu'il devait bien se "vider les couilles" avec elle, vu comme elle semblait "bonne" sur les photos des journaux people. Cela mettait Naruto dans une colère noire où seul Sasuke arrivait à le calmer. C'était également le cas de Shino qui devait plus d'une fois retenir Neji de prêter main forte à leur ami pour laver l'insulte faite à sa cousine. En maintes occasions, les deux avaient été convoqués dans le bureau de l'officier supérieur qui commandait l'école.

Connaissant les raisons de leurs excès de fureur et suite aux témoignages comme quoi ils ne faisaient que défendre l'honneur d'une honnête jeune femme, ce dernier les renvoyait à leurs cours qu'avec quelques blâmes. Celui qui subit vraiment son retour fut Sasuke. Son homosexualité avait fait le tour de l'établissement. Etonnés plus que de raisons, il eut un temps de stupeur et tous réagirent de façon différente. Un tiers s'en fichait complètement, restant neutre dans cette affaire. Un deuxième tiers le félicitèrent de son courage et le côtoyèrent un peu plus, faisant l'effort de le connaître un peu mieux, lui qui leur apparaissait si froid et ne supportant que la présence de Naruto. Ils découvrirent une personne taciturne mais pas si désagréable que cela. Il fallait juste le laisser tranquille. Le dernier tiers avait trouvé l'occasion de s'en prendre à un Uchiwa, jaloux qu'ils étaient de sa situation familiale et sociale. Le ténébreux dut donc faire face à un harcèlement moral de plus en plus impossible à vivre, enfin pour un esprit moins courageux que le sien.

En effet, tous les jours, les harceleurs, qui osaient se servir de son orientation sexuelle pour l'atteindre, se heurtaient à un mur dur comme le fer. Ils essayèrent alors la manière forte mais là encore, ils devaient faire face à deux prodiges des combats rapprochés, l'Uzumaki ne lâchant pas d'une semelle son frère de coeur. Les deux étaient binômes. De plus, ils ne devaient pas se faire prendre par la hiérarchie, sinon c'était le renvoi immédiat. Ils essayèrent donc de profiter des heures de sport, dont les ateliers d'arts martiaux, arts que les deux amis pratiquaient depuis leur plus jeune âge, pour essayer de montrer leur supériorité sur un homosexuel. Cependant, à chaque fois, c'était un échec devant laisser la place de leader à Sasuke et à Naruto ainsi qu'à Neji et à Shino, les quatre se la partageant à tour de rôle. Ne supportant pas cette humiliation, les harceleurs montèrent d'un cran.

Un jour, profitant que le blond était appelé auprès de Neji et Shino sous le prétexte qu'ils détenaient une nouvelle alarmante au sujet d'Hinata, ils étaient allés rejoindre à plusieurs Sasuke sous la douche commune, après une séance sportive plus que musclée. En effet, ils désiraient profiter de sa fatigue et de son isolement temporaire pour se venger de ce qu'ils jugeaient être une humiliation. Perdre devant un homosexuel à tout bout de champ en était une selon eux. Ils avaient décidé d'en lui faire subir une à son tour et des plus douloureuses autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Arrivés par derrière, ils tentèrent de l'immobiliser mais furent contrer par l'Uchiwa qui les avait entendus arriver. S'en suivit un combat d'un contre huit. Bien que courageux et plus que doué, le ténébreux dut se soumettre sous le nombre. Alors qu'il avait été plaqué ventre sur le sol, le visage en sang, des bleus apparaissant sur son corps, le chef de ses assaillants lui dit dans son essoufflement ces quelques mots.

"- Maintenant qu'on te tient, sale tarlouze d'Uchiwa, on va se venger de toutes nos humiliations. Je sens que chacun de nous va prendre son pied en t'enseignant où est ta véritable place."

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, la future victime garda le silence pour ne pas leur donner la satisfaction de les insulter ou de les supplier. Ils ne méritaient pas la moindre goutte de sa salive. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre son sort en se débattant avec ses dernières forces et se préparant à vivre une atroce douleur pendant plusieurs minutes. En tout cas, son silence amplifia la colère de ses prochains bourreaux dont un lui coupa le souffle en lui frappant de son poing ses côtes déjà douloureuses. Puis, alors que leur chef allait le forcer sexuellement, il entendit un cri provenir de l'entrée de la salle des douches communes, lui redonnant espoir.

"- Je vous en empêcherais, bande de connards !"

Soulagé d'entendre la voix de son frère de coeur, Sasuke profita de la surprise que son entrée venait de produire pour se dégager de l'empoignement de ses agresseurs. Il rassembla la dernière étincelle de ses forces pour se redresser et se précipiter vers son meilleur ami qui le poussa derrière lui. Ce fut le signal qu'attendait Naruto qui se jeta alors sur les harceleurs et utilisa toute sa puissance et son imprévisibilité pour leur faire payer leur projet, ainsi que pour les empêcher de s'emparer à nouveau de leur victime. Constatant qu'il était seul, ses adversaires ricanèrent pensant qu'ils auraient un deuxième jouet. Cependant, ils perdirent leur sourire quand ils constatèrent qu'un Uzumaki en colère était plus dur à toucher et à faire tomber qu'un Uchiwa fatigué par sa séance de sport. Ils avaient également oublié que leur adversaire était pratiquement inépuisable. De plus, le blond ne resta pas seul bien longtemps.

En effet, Neji et Shino le rejoignirent alors que certains de leurs camarades de promotion s'occupaient à évacuer Sasuke en le recouvrant d'une couverture pour protéger sa nudité. Ce fut un véritable massacre qui prit fin quand un officier de l'encadrement arriva. Il vit trois jeunes hommes debout, les poings levés alors qu'à leurs pieds, gisaient, gémissant, huit de leurs camarades. Ordonnant au trio de le suivre jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur, il commanda au ténébreux d'aller à l'infirmerie alors que les cadavres ambulants y furent emmenés également sous bonne garde en attendant leur sort. Face à l'officier commandant l'école, Naruto raconta alors les événements.

"- Mon colonel, j'ai été informé par une fausse information que Neji avait reçu une mauvaise nouvelle concernant ma petite-amie. Inquiet, j'ai laissé Sasuke seul, aux douches. Arrivé auprès de mes camarades, ils réfutèrent l'information. Là, nous avons entendu un de nos cadets parler d'une sorte de vengeance dont il aurait espionné l'organisation au tournant d'un couloir. Cela concernait Sasuke. Craignant le pire, nous avons couru vers la salle des douches. Devançant mes compagnons, j'ai vu ces salauds maintenir Sasuke au sol alors qu'un des leurs s'apprêtait à le violer. Neji, Shino et moi n'avons fait que défendre notre ami et camarade. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon colonel, ils méritaient ce qu'on leur a mis et je recommencerai sans hésiter si cela se reproduisait.

\- Je vois, affirma son supérieur. Vous confirmez sa version, messieurs ?

\- Oui, mon colonel, répondit Neji alors que Shino approuva en hochant la tête. Bien que je n'ai pas vu la tentative, Sasuke était dans un état lamentable, blessé par plusieurs coups. Il s'était visiblement battu pour se défendre."

Après un moment de silence, l'officier supérieur se leva et suivit par le trio se rendit à l'infirmerie. Là, il constata lui-même l'état de commotion sur le visage de l'Uchiwa et les bleus sur son corps. Le voyant conscient, il lui demanda de lui raconter les faits dont il fut victime, s'il s'en sentait la force bien sûr. Ne voulant pas laisser ses agresseurs impunis, le ténébreux raconta tout, réconfortant les dires de Naruto. Furieux autant qu'encombrer par ce genre d'affaire, le colonel appela la gendarmerie qui prit la déposition et la plainte de Sasuke. Ce dernier informa également Obito qui, horrifié et en colère, lui envoya le meilleur des avocats de la famille. Il fut aussi visité par un médecin légiste qui constata les blessures et fit son rapport.

Les responsables de tout ceci furent renvoyés temporairement de l'école préparatoire le temps de l'enquête. Celle-ci ne dura que quelques jours, tous voulant témoigner de ce qu'ils savaient. L'avocat des Uchiwa les poursuivit sous le crime de tentative de viol devant la cours d'assisse. Le procès se déroula sous quelques semaines à huit clos à la demande du ténébreux. Les accusés furent condamnés entre 15 ans et 20 ans de prison grâce aux témoignages, à l'aveu de certains d'entre eux et au certificat médical. Le renvoi se transforma en définitif et avec un casier judiciaire pour violence sexuelle, aucun des coupables ne pouvait maintenant plus espérer rentrer dans les forces de l'ordre ou l'armée ou toutes institutions publiques.

Depuis ce jour, le quatuor bénéficia d'un nouveau respect de la part de leurs compagnons d'école préparatoire. Sasuke n'eut plus aucuns problèmes et fut encore plus admiré pour son courage. Il avait tout de même réussi à tenir et à bien dérouiller ses agresseurs avant de tomber. Le combat de Naruto, avant l'aide de ses deux amis, avait fait le tour de l'établissement, augmentant leur aura de combattants imbattables. De plus, les agresseurs furent qualifier de lâches, oui, lâches de s'être mis à plusieurs pour violenter un camarade et cela juste par esprit de vengeance et parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas l'homosexualité. Cependant, pouvait-on dire que Sasuke ne souffrit d'aucunes séquelles de cet épisode ? Malheureusement, non. Comme toutes agressions qu'on se soit pour un homme ou une femme, il dut faire fasse à quelques cauchemars et une légère angoisse quand il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois aux douches. Heureusement, Naruto et leurs deux autres amis ne le lâchaient plus d'une semelle, le blond lui parlant tranquillement pour le rassurer dès qu'il était plongé dans des songes noirs la nuit.

Petit à petit, le ténébreux remonta la pente et cela grâce à son entourage, à l'orgueil de son sang d'Uchiwa et à celui d'avoir tout fait pour se défendre. Il ne s'était pas rendu sans vendre chèrement sa peau. Comme quoi, l'orgueil, quand il était tenu dans certaines limites, pouvait être une qualité, surtout quand on avait besoin d'une force morale et de caractère pour se sortir d'un mauvais pas ou survivre à une mauvaise expérience. Celui qui eut le plus du mal à garder son calme fut Juugo. Ce dernier était rentré en crise quand il a su ce qui s'était passé. Il se serait jeté sur les accusés lors du procès sans l'intervention de son amant et d'un traitement préventif administré par Tsunade qui était présente en tant que soutien psychologique. La seule question qui tourmentait le ténébreux était pourquoi des hétérosexuels pouvaient avoir le désir de le violer, comment pouvaient-ils être excités à l'idée de prendre du plaisir à le sodomiser brutalement.

Il eut la réponse lors d'un week-end à Konoha que le quatuor retrouvait une fois sur deux. Le plus impatient de ces retours étaient bien sûr Naruto qui se jetait littéralement sur Hinata, et plus précisément sur ses lèvres, dès qu'il la voyait l'attendre au salon de sa demeure. En effet, la Hyuga tenait à être présente à chacune de ses arrivées. Cependant, avec ce qui c'était passé, leurs retrouvailles avaient été quelque peu chamboulées car le blond mettait un point d'honneur à rester présent pour son frère de coeur qui, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, était quelque peu perturbé par son interrogation. Hinata n'en ressentit aucune meurtrissure, bien qu'elle aurait aimé passer du temps rien que tous les deux, car elle comprenait son souhait. De plus, Sakura ne pouvait pas être d'un grand soutien, refusant toujours de s'associer à eux. Cette attitude d'indifférence au sort de son ancien coup de coeur blessa les deux meilleurs amis, mais ils décidèrent de laisser cela de côté. Il existait maintenant une priorité : répondre à la question du ténébreux pour enfin espérer le faire sortir de son angoisse.

Ce fut Jiraya qui lors d'une de ses visites et profitant d'une soirée entre hommes, qui la lui apporta ainsi qu'à leur groupe masculin, tout ouïe. Afin d'être bien compris le sexologue leur rafraîchissait la mémoire en leur rappelant la physionomie de leur phallus avant de s'attaquer au comment du pourquoi.

"- Le sexe de l'homme se compose de deux grands ensembles : les bourses et le pénis. Les bourses ou scrotum sont le contenant, deux poches de peau et de muscles qui contiennent chacune une glande appelée testicule. Cette dernière a pour fonction de produire les spermatozoïdes et de les stocker dans un corps serpentin en attendant une éjaculation. Les bourses sont plus ou moins fermes selon l'individu, l'âge et les circonstances. Ainsi, elles ont la particularité de se contracter, par exemple sous l'effet du froid, ou de se relâcher sous la chaleur ou à cause de l'âge vieillissant. C'est une zone érogène non négligeable pour l'homme tant que sa partenaire y fait attention, car une mauvaise manoeuvre peut être source d'une grande douleur.

Le pénis est coupé en deux parties : Le gland et la hampe. Le gland est, avec le frein (délicate languette de tissu unissant ce dernier à la hampe), la zone érogène dont l'excitation assure l'éjaculation. C'est une calotte de chair pourpre plantée en tête de la hampe. Au repos, il est recouvert et protégé par le prépuce, repli de peau plus ou moins long et lâche, présent depuis la naissance et qui peut être circoncit selon les coutumes ou un contexte médical. En érection, le prépuce laisse la place au gland en le décalottant.

La hampe en constitue le corps principal, véritable passerelle entre les bourses et le gland. Elle est composée d'un tissu érectile qui se gonfle lorsque le cerveau, sous l'effet des hormones, commande la dilatation des artères qui l'irriguent. En effet, il n'existe aucun os au sein du phallus. L'érection n'est donc possible que par l'afflux de sang dans ce qu'on appelle les corps caverneux, sorte de poches qui ont la consistance d'une éponge. Ces derniers se situent de chaque côté du canal central, l'urètre, qui expulse autant l'urine que le sperme à l'extérieur du pénis au travers du méat. Bien sûr, lors de l'éjaculation, aucune urine ne peut passer. En effet, lorsque l'homme est en érection et que la verge se durcit, les muscles péri-vésicaux, près de la vessie, comprime le canal qui va de la vessie à l'urètre, empêchant ainsi l'urine de s'écouler. De plus, la prostate, situé juste sous la vessie et entourant la base de l'urètre, grossit au cours de l'acte sexuel, formant un barrage à l'urine, et secrète un liquide clair qui entre dans la composition du sperme.

Sous l'effet de l'excitation sexuelle, caresses, vision ou pensée érotique, de la testostérone est produite entraînant des signaux hormonaux. Ces derniers sont alors transmis du cerveau jusqu'à la verge, en passant par la moelle épinière et les nerfs érecteurs. La tension artérielle augmente et les corps caverneux se gorgent de sang. Les contractions des muscles du pubis et du périnée s'occupent du reste. Le sexe se durcit alors et se redresse, témoin de son désir. Toutefois, une érection involontaire peut également juste survenir à la suite d'une sollicitation mécanique ou réflexe, par exemple lors d'un examen médical de la prostate ou une coloscopie ou suite à une effroyable douleur augmentant l'adrénaline et la tension artérielle donc de l'afflux sanguin dans le corps. Ainsi, un phallus peut se durcir sans avoir aucune envie sexuelle, réagissant juste aux stimulations produites et aux hormones.

\- Une douleur !? S'étonna Kiba qui parlait un peu pour tout le groupe. Alors, c'est que le mec est masochiste, comme dans certains hentaï. Vous savez ceux où on en voit un se faire violer en subissant des sévices et des coups soit par des hommes ou des femmes. On le voit avoir une érection et même du plaisir, reconnaissant alors qu'il est maso et parfois en redemandant d'ailleurs.

\- Je vais devoir te contredire, mais les manga ou les films pornographiques ne sont que mensonges dans certains de leur scénario de viol, que des fantasmes qui ne reflètent pas la réalité, reprit Jiraya. Oui, le milieu sado-masochiste existe. Oui, il a des adeptes, mais ces derniers sont consentants, sachant très bien à quoi s'attendre, contrairement à une victime de viol. Les pratiquants de ce penchant sexuel sachent très bien faire la différence entre la douleur induisant du plaisir et la souffrance pure et dure qui n'apporte que destruction. Ils savent alterner entre gestes brutaux et caresses au bon moment et au bon endroit. S'ils forcent une personne, tentant de la faire rentrer dans leur rang, ce sont des criminels, rien de plus.

\- Ok, mais alors pourquoi un mec, victime de viol, a une érection et parfois une éjaculation si elle n'est pas consentante et s'il a mal ?

-Car cet homme n'a pas le choix et que c'est un moyen de défense de son organisme, alors qu'il souffre ou qu'il le refuse. Le violé ne peut rien y faire, son corps réagissant de lui-même, mécaniquement, répondant à la production de testostérone dû aux stimulations, à moins d'avoir une énorme maîtrise de soi. Malheureusement, plus le temps du viol durera, plus la réaction se fera inexorablement et contre sa volonté. Les érections peuvent donc être ou non liées à un contexte sexuel consenti."

Bien qu'instructif, ce discours fit frémir Sasuke à la pensée que son organisme aurait pu réagir contre sa propre volonté. Juugo lui serra la main pour l'encourager à écouter la suite de l'intervention de Jiraya qui était entrain de boire un verre d'eau avant de reprendre.

"- Dans le cas de Sasuke, je ne pense pas que ses agresseurs se sont découverts un penchant homosexuel du jour au lendemain. Leur acte démontre un désir de le soumettre à leur volonté et de le briser physiquement et psychologiquement. Ils ont voulu le dominer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce désir de domination a été suffisant pour engendrer une excitation sexuelle, mais issue d'un mécanisme réflexe et non d'un désir érotique. C'est le même processus que durant les différentes guerres où des soldats violaient les épouses des vaincus pour leur montrer qu'ils sont les plus forts et eux rien, des incapables de protéger leur famille. Les agresseurs de Sasuke ont laissé leur côté bestial, prendre le dessus, comme dans une meute de loups, oubliant leur propre humanité.

Il faut savoir que dans une meute de loups ou de chiens, seul le couple alpha a le droit de se reproduire et cela devant tous leurs congénères pour asseoir leur dominance sur eux. En voulant commencer, le chef des violeurs a voulu montrer sa place hiérarchique dans le groupe. Cependant, ils ont voulu aller plus loin. En effet, ils avaient tous prévus de le violer, contrairement aux loups dont l'alpha punit celui qui ose tenter de se reproduire à sa place. Il est vrai qu'il arrive qu'un chien ou un loup, quelque soit son sexe, simule un accouplement en montant sur un de ses congénères ou la jambe de son maître. Cependant, il ne faut pas y voir dans ce comportement le désir de se reproduire ou de coït, car il n'y a pas de pénétration ou d'érection. C'est une façon de dire à l'autre, je suis plus haut que toi dans la hiérarchie et si tu te laisses faire, alors c'est que tu reconnais ma supériorité sur toi. Ainsi, Kiba, si Akamaru simule un accouplement sur toi ou un membre de ta famille, il veut vous signifier qu'il se met au dessus de vous et si vous ne le rejetez pas, il considère que vous acceptez son autorité."

A cette observation, l'Inuzuka tiqua et grogna dans sa barbe en murmurant qu'il devait faire attention à l'avenir à leurs invités. En effet, son chien n'avait pas tendance à le faire avec sa famille mais par contre, sur leurs convives, c'était une autre histoire.

"- Chez l'être humain, les violeurs vont jusqu'à la pénétration, se rabaissant encore plus bas qu'un animal car quand leur congénère refuse de se laisser faire, le loup respecte, s'arrête et s'éloigne, parfois la queue entre les jambes pour s'éviter une blessure dûe à une morsure. C'est pourquoi j'affirme que les agresseurs de Sasuke, en plus de vouloir asseoir leur supériorité sur lui, ont voulu apporté que destruction. Le fait de résister, que je trouve très courageux, à renforcer leur colère et leur volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout. Entendons-nous bien, même sans aucune résistance de la part de Sasuke, ils auraient continué leur crime sans l'intervention de Naruto. C'est pourquoi, dans certain cas, certains mammifères sont supérieurs aux être humains car ils savent où et quand s'arrêter, respectant d'une certaine manière leur congénère, enfin je trouve."

Le discours de Jiraya fut suivi par le silence du groupe de garçons. Tous étaient dans leur pensée, entrain d'analyser chaque parole du sexologue. Il était vrai que même si le monde animal était brutal où c'était les plus forts qui survivaient, chaque espèce avait leur code et les respectait pour pouvoir vivre ensemble. A l'inverse, l'être humain était capable d'énormément d'atrocité, allant jusqu'à s'opposer et contrer les lois qu'eux-mêmes ont instauré ou les détourner à leur dessein. Sasuke avait failli en être victime. Se tournant vers lui, Naruto le vit encore quelque peu secouer par les révélations de son parrain sur les réactions mécaniques chimiques de l'organisme humain face à une stimulation involontaire de la raison. Juugo tentait de le rassurer en restant pressant pour lui. Il ne s'était pas laissé faire et devrait en être fier, ce qu'il continuait à être d'ailleurs, et heureusement. Le blond sentait que son frère de coeur aurait besoin de temps pour digérer cela. Cependant, il avait besoin de savoir comment il allait.

"- Sasuke, ça va ?

\- Ouais, ça peut aller, éluda le ténébreux en refusant tout de même de lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Excuse-moi d'insister mais je te connais bien et je vois que tu n'es pas vraiment en forme.

\- Pft, souffla l'Uchiwa en le fixant cette fois, les sourcils froncés. Naruto, j'ai failli me faire violer. Je viens de découvrir que j'aurai pu avoir une érection à cause de la douleur et des stimulations et cela malgré ma volonté d'y résister. A ton avis, comment mes agresseurs auraient réagi à cette vision de moi dans cet état ?

\- Euh et bien...

\- Ils auraient sans doute crié partout que j'aimais me faire forcer pour me faire dominer et ils auraient eu un autre sujet d'harcèlement que mon orientation sexuelle. J'aurai vécu un véritable enfer, cria cette fois Sasuke en se levant.

\- Pardon, Sas'ke. Je ne voulais pas..., fit désolé Naruto, la mine basse, fixant le sol d'un regard désespéré par son idiotie. Je veux juste t'aider.

\- Je sais, s'adoucit son meilleur ami en le voyant dans cet état. Cependant, je suis fatigué qu'on me demande toutes les cinq minutes si je vais bien. Tu les a empêchés de me toucher et je t'en remercie, mais maintenant, j'ai besoin d'avancer et de laisser cela dans mon passé. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais oublier, mais je ne veux pas me laisser enfermer par ce qui s'est passé. Si tu veux m'aider, reste toi-même.

\- Très bien, j'en prends note.

\- Je vois que tu prends cela avec philosophie, Sasuke, intervint Jiraya.

\- Mmm, répondit Sasuke. Ce n'a pas toujours été le cas, surtout au début, mais le psy que je vois à l'école m'aide beaucoup à réorganiser mes idées. Et puis, la constitution de notre quatuor me permet de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

\- Et oui, il ne faut pas sous-estimer le soutien de l'entourage pour s'en sortir," sourit le sexologue.

Cette simple phrase fit tiquer Naruto et l'image de Sakura lui apparut au fin fond de l'esprit. Encore une fois, la situation le renvoyait à elle et à la déception de ne pas la voir soutenir son meilleur ami. Finalement, Sasuke fut plus courageux que la rose d'accepter la main tendue d'un professionnel et de leur amitié. Quand fera-t-elle le pas, ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de penser ? En tout cas, il était heureux de compter sur Hinata. A cette pensée, il rougit quelque peu car elle fut présente et compréhensive, bien plus qu'il aurait pu le soupçonner. Combien de week-end avait-elle accepté qu'il les consacre à son frère plutôt qu'à elle ? Combien de fois était-elle venue chez lui pour lui cuisiner de bons petits plats, parce que c'était le seul moyen pour que leur couple puisse se voir et que Sasuke préférait ne pas trop sortir ? Pas mal, si ce n'était pas tous et seulement à sa supplique, poussé par son désir de soutenir le ténébreux. Les rougissements amoureux cédèrent leur place à ceux de la gêne et de regret. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien fait pour la remercier de son dévouement. Il se promit de se rattraper et très bientôt.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit Kiba prendre la parole.

"- Des fois, je préférerais être un chien ou un loup. Au moins, ils se respectent et évitent de détruire des vies pour rien.

\- Ouais, ce n'est pas faux. Moi, ce serait un paresseux ou un koala. Passé mon temps à dormir, ce serait le pied," fit à son tour Shikamaru.

Tous rigolèrent, même Sasuke sourit à cette intervention. Bizarrement, il se serait vu plus en serpent alors qu'il imaginait bien le blond en renard. Il en avait le caractère et l'espièglerie. Enfin, pour le moment, l'Uchiwa posa ses yeux sur le Nara qui affichait un visage sérieux et cela malgré sa plaisanterie. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour en comprendre la signification.

"- Blague à part, continua le petit-ami de Temari. Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer. Comment des animaux puissent faire pour savoir quand s'arrêter dans leur agressivité alors que les hommes tuent ou violent avec ou sans discernement ? Ne sommes-nous pas les mammifères les plus intelligents de la planète ?

\- Très bonne question, Shikamaru, remarqua Jiraya. C'est justement parce que nous disposons d'une intelligence hors norme, grâce à notre néo-cortex, que nous sommes capables du meilleur, comme du pire. Tous nos agissements et nos décisions sont dûs à l'interaction positive ou négative qui existe entre nos trois cerveaux.

\- Trois cerveaux ? S'étonna tout le groupe d'amis.

\- Et oui, nous disposons de trois cerveaux, alors que les autres mammifères n'en ont que deux, précisa Jiraya avant de constater que le flou continuait à habiter ses interlocuteurs. Bon je vais essayer de vous l'expliquer. J'espère juste être assez clair pour que vous compreniez, car c'est assez complexe."

Tous s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible et s'apprêtèrent à écouter encore une longue explication du sexologue, en espérant qu'ils auront d'autres réponses à leur question : pourquoi les hommes allaient jusqu'au bout de leur noirceur, à l'opposé des animaux.

"- Bien, comme je le disais, les mammifères, comme les loups, les lions et autres, hors humains, possèdent deux cerveaux distincts, mais complémentaires : le cerveau reptilien et le cerveau limbique.

Le cerveau reptilien, dit aussi cerveau primitif, archaïque et primaire, aurait environ 400 millions d'années. Il remonterait à l'époque où des poissons sortirent de l'eau et devinrent batraciens. Il assure les fonctions vitales de l'organisme en contrôlant les besoins fondamentaux, la fréquence cardiaque, la respiration, la température corporelle, l'équilibre, la reproduction basique, la fuite ou le combat en cas de danger,..., en gros les réflexes nécessaire à la survie. Il est fiable, mais a tendance à être plutôt rigide et compulsif...Sa réaction face à une situation quelconque est automatique et prévisible. Il joue également un rôle important dans l'expression de certaines fonctions cognitives : l'attention, les réactions de peur...

Le cerveau paléo-mammalien, ou cerveau limbique, serait le deuxième apparu avec les premiers mammifères. Il serait à l'origine des principaux comportements instinctifs, ne répondant à aucune logique. Il déclencherait les réactions d'alarmes face à un danger ou l'attachement affectif. Cette partie du cerveau est donc hautement spécialisée dans la mémorisation à long terme et la prise de décision en fonction des comportements en société "mammifère", notamment les différents rituels : intimidation, affrontement, séduction, soumission... Il est aussi capable de mémoriser les comportements agréables ou désagréables, poussant l'individu à agir en conséquence. Ainsi, la peur du danger d'une morsure de serpent vient de la mémorisation de l'espèce sur plusieurs générations grâce à ce cerveau. Dès la vue d'un aspic, le souvenir de la dangerosité mortelle entraîne une fuite instinctive.

Ces deux structures cérébrales communiquent et s'influencent mutuellement. Ainsi, les stimuli contenant les informations sous forme d'hormones ou d'influx nerveux arrivent au cerveau reptilien. Ce dernier va les analyser et déterminer les priorités dont la toute première est de subvenir, quoi qu'il arrive, aux besoins vitaux. Par exemple, l'odeur d'une proie va déclencher chez les loups le besoin de se nourrir et donc un réflexe de survie. Cependant, face à un cerf en pleine forme, les canidés ne peuvent rien faire seuls. Le cerveau reptilien va donc faire monter l'information au cerveau limbique. Ce dernier va donc provoquer l'instinct des loups à s'organiser sous les ordres de l'alpha pour pouvoir chasser efficacement leur gibier et ainsi satisfaire leur besoin de remplir leur ventre de nourriture.

C'est le cerveau limbique qui régit également leur capacité à savoir quand s'arrêter lors d'affrontement entre membre d'une même meute ou lors d'un accouplement non souhaité. Les loups évitent en réalité toutes blessures inutiles qui pourraient mettre leur vie ou celle de leurs congénères en danger. Ainsi, lors de combat, quand il sait qu'il est inférieur, le canidé se met en position de soumission face au vainqueur. Mais qu'est-ce qui empêche ce dernier d'en finir en le tuant ? Et bien, toujours le cerveau limbique qui répond au besoin de survie du cerveau reptilien. En effet, en le tuant, le gagnant risque de retirer de la meute une force non négligeable pour chasser des grosses proies, et donc de se mettre lui-même en danger de mourir de faim. Tout est fait pour que tous puissent vivre en harmonie, en évitant le plus possible les blessures et les morts inutiles.

Comme je l'ai dit, le cerveau limbique est le gardien de la mémoire à long terme. C'est lui qui permet aux éléphants par exemple de se souvenir des lieux où ils ont perdu un des leurs avec qui ils ont développé un attachement. Cependant, à un moment donné, ils doivent continuer leur route, laissant leur mort derrière eux, et cela pour continuer à survivre et donc de répondre aux désirs du cerveau reptilien. C'est lui aussi qui amène la matriarche à exiler du troupeau un jeune mâle qui a essayé de forcer une femelle à se reproduire. Cette réponse du cerveau limbique à cette situation vient également du besoin de son confrère à éviter la consanguinité et ainsi l'appauvrissement du code génétique et donc la disparition de l'espèce.

Grâce à l'attachement que permet le cerveau limbique, une lionne peut rester près d'un de ses petits blessé pour l'encourager à continuer à la suivre. Malheureusement, elle a aussi le devoir de protéger ses autres lionceaux et rester avec le blessé risque de les mettre en danger face à des hyènes. Elle est donc obligée de répondre aux signaux de son cerveau reptilien d'abandonner son petit accidenté pour préserver la vie des autres. Tout est une question de survie dans la nature.

\- Mais alors pourquoi, les lions tuent les petits ? Posa un des garçons.

\- Toujours une question de survie, mais de son code génétique, donc tu peux ajouter le besoin primitif de reproduction. Après avoir remporté le combat contre le mâle dominant déjà présent, le lion vainqueur est obligé de tuer les petits existants pour pouvoir se reproduire, car les femelles ne pourront pas revenir en chaleur tant qu'elles ont des lionceaux encore dépendants d'elles. Cet instinct ne serait pas possible si les lions disposaient d'un néo-cortex.

\- Le néo-cortex ?

\- Oui, le néo-cortex ou le cerveau cognitif "humain" ou encore néo-mammalien. C'est le fameux troisième cerveau dont dispose l'Homme. Tout comme les autres mammifères, le cerveau humain est composé d'un cerveau reptilien situé le plus profondément et d'un cerveau limbique, juste au-dessus de ce dernier. Le néo-cortex, localisé à la surface du crâne, serait le résultat de la troisième et dernière phase de l'évolution. Il n'aurait que 3,6 millions d'années, date d'apparition des australopithèques africains qui avaient la particularité d'être bipèdes. Ceci implique un développement accru du cerveau grâce à l'expérience, à l'alimentation plus riche en viandes cuites, en fruits et légumes. Le néo-cortex prend donc de l'importance chez les primates et culmine chez l'humain avec nos deux gros hémisphères cérébraux.

Il permettrait notamment le raisonnement logique, le langage, l'anticipation des actes, la pensée abstraite, l'imagination. Il est le siège de la conscience et des activités cognitives les plus sophistiquées. Ainsi, n'ayant pas ce cerveau, le lion n'a pas de conscience et donc peut s'en prendre aux petits sans risquer de culpabiliser. Le néo-cortex intègre l'ensemble des données en provenance des autres centres de décisions cérébraux et des références sensitives qui lui parviennent. Ainsi, les stimuli arrivent au cerveau reptilien qui l'envoie à son confrère limbique pour enfin, arriver au néo-cortex. Ce dernier analyse toutes les informations, les traite avec logique et soumet ses recommandations aux deux autres cerveaux. Cela le fait passer pour le plus puissant des trois. Cependant, chacun d'entre eux a leur spécificité et apporte leur contribution à leur grande connexion sans prendre le contrôle sur l'autre, enfin quand tout va bien.

Le cerveau reptilien et celui limbique ont les même rôles que chez les autres mammifères, avec une particularité pour le cerveau limbique. En effet, chez ce dernier, se situe la création des émotions humaines. C'est le siège de nos jugements de valeur, souvent inconscients, qui exercent une grande influence sur notre comportement. Il agit donc grandement sur les mécanismes de motivation, la nature et l'intensité des sensations. Les trois ont donc des fonctions différentes et interagissent en permanence tout en préservant une relative indépendance.

Cette connexion prend sa racine sur cinq niveaux de besoins et une pyramide des priorités. Il existe les besoins physiologiques, régi par le cerveau reptilien (tous les besoins vitaux du corps humains : respirer, boire, manger, dormir, absence de danger...), de sécurité physique, morale et matérielle, d'amour et d'appartenance que s'occupe le limbidique (instinct grégaire d'appartenance à un groupe, d'intégration et d'affection), d'estime de soi (reconnaissance de ses qualités par les autres) et d'accomplissement (se réaliser, de faire preuve de créativité) ordonnés par le néo-cortex.

La modélisation sous forme de pyramide des priorités matérialise la relation entre ces cinq niveaux. Théoriquement, un besoin d'affection, de sécurité ou de confiance en soi ne peut pas être satisfait avant l'un des besoins vitaux. Un enfant à la naissance agit en fonction de l'instinct des deux premiers cerveaux, avec comme appui la mémoire de l'espèce. Ainsi, en satisfaisant tout d'abord son besoin de manger, il peut ensuite se concentrer sur son besoin d'amour et d'interaction avec son entourage, et plus spécialement sa mère. Au fil du temps et des jours, sa curiosité, les émotions que créée la satisfaction de ses besoins vitaux et ses échanges avec les autres vont enrichir ses connaissances et les possibilités de son néo-cortex. Le ventre bien plein, un amour familial et sa sécurité comblés, son jugement et ses sensations grandis, l'enfant va pouvoir satisfaire son besoin de construction de son intellect et de sa personnalité. C'est pourquoi l'expérience emmagasinée depuis la naissance a autant d'impact sur notre façon de nous comporter et que les traumatismes peuvent tout détruire chez un être humain.

Cette priorisation se vérifie dans d'autres exemples. Comme, voyons..., si vous tendez une branche avec dessus une feuille de Sudoku à une personne en train de se noyer, elle aura fort à cœur de s'y agripper (instinct de survie du cerveau reptilien), plutôt que de remplir fiévreusement les petites cases (calcul dans le néo-cortex, aspect ludique dans le cerveau limbique). Cependant, le néo-cortex dispose en plus d'une possibilité particulière qui peut être un sacré atout comme tout court-circuiter : l'anticipation.

Cette dernière nous permet de simuler mentalement une situation, et de pouvoir ressentir dans une certaine mesure ce que nous ressentirions si cela se passait réellement. Pour cela, on peut dire que le néo-cortex "abuse" ses petits camarades des étages du dessous en leur envoyant de fausses informations sensorielles. Cette capacité de "visualisation" est utilisée, par exemple, en méditation, en sophrologie, par les sportifs de haut niveau qui visualisent l'épreuve avant la tenue de celle-ci. Par exemple, un cavalier qui fait à pied le parcours d'obstacles en réfléchissant au comment amener son cheval pour qu'il puisse franchir les barres sans les faire tomber et sans perdre de temps. De leur côté, les pilotes de la Patrouille de France s'imaginent sur leur chaise lors du briefing les figures qu'ils devront réaliser en vol afin d'éviter au maximum les erreurs de pilotage. C'est de là que part le désir de réaliser ses rêves car on s'imagine pouvoir les réaliser et pousser par cette perspective, on essaie de les atteindre. Le problème est que ce potentiel de "tromperie" a des effets pervers à chaque minute.

Le néo-cortex "égoïste" peut avoir la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir plier le monde à l'assouvissement de ses désirs et à le percevoir comme hostile à lui-même dans le cas contraire. Poussé à son paroxysme, ce travers permet la survenue d'actes "illogiques" extrêmes, comme le suicide, la souffrance affective dépassant alors l'instinct de survie. Cela peut donc nous entraîner à commettre des fautes graves et parfois définitives quand on veut absolument atteindre nos objectifs par tous les moyens, quitte à blesser ou détruire les autres. C'est ainsi que des adolescents perdus dans leur souhait d'indépendance, de rupture avec leurs parents et d'accomplir quelque chose de leur vie peuvent se retrouver à aller chercher cette voie dans la drogue ou les sensations fortes ou en prenant la décision d'aller contre l'interdiction de sortie de mettant alors en danger. Cette faille est utilisée par les terroristes pour endoctriner les jeunes en manque de sens critique et de repères, en leur faisant croire en un rêve qui leur apporterait ce qu'ils ont besoin, quitte à les inciter à tuer pour l'atteindre, alors que ce ne sont que des mensonges.

Le néo-cortex n'est pas le seul à court-circuiter le fonctionnement normal de l'interaction entre les trois cerveaux. C'est également le cas du cerveau limbique. Ce dernier remplit le rôle de filtre. Il peut ainsi bloquer toute réactivité du néo-cortex, et anesthésier les infos déplaisantes, arrivant du cerveau reptilien, les empêchant de l'atteindre en l'inhibant totalement ou partiellement. A l'inverse, il peut aussi stimuler certaines de ses zones. Ainsi, le deuxième cerveau peut faire en sorte de contrebalancer l'effet pervers de l'anticipation si cela met en danger un des besoins vitaux ou de sécurité. Malheureusement, cela ne marche pas toujours comme nous venons de le voir avec les agresseurs de Sasuke.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, le côté pervers de l'anticipation a fait en sorte que ces derniers veuillent aller à l'encontre de leur conscience. Le désir et la vision de la domination, de la destruction sur Sasuke ont été plus fortes que celle-ci et cela quelque soit les risques encourus en terme de carrière ou pour leur vie privée, donc de leur besoin de survie en satisfaisant la nécessité d'avoir une vie accomplie. Le cerveau limbique n'a pas su empêcher cet aspect pervers du néo-cortex de se produire, allant jusqu'à être aussi bloqué. C'est ce dernier blocage qui laisse le cerveau reptilien maître à bord. Il entraîne l'être humain à aller jusqu'au bout de ses actes même malveillants, ici la pénétration, alors qu'en temps normal, le deuxième cerveau aurait dû l'interrompre, comme pour les canidés.

Tout comme le cerveau limbique de Naruto a fait barrage à l'image déplaisante de Sasuke, au sol, sur le point d'être violé, d'arriver au néo-cortex. Sa capacité de négociation et de raisonnement a été alors anesthésiée pour laisser son instinct de combattant agir en conséquence. Son cerveau reptilien a pris le relais pour qu'il se défende face à ses anciens camarades pour se préserver. Son cerveau limbique a continué ensuite en protégeant son ami, donc son besoin d'amitié. Son néo-cortex a enfin repris le contrôle en lui permettant d'arrêter de frapper, en reconnaissant la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à protéger Sasuke.

\- Si tout vient de nos cerveaux, pourquoi les juger coupable ? Ce sont nos instincts qui sont en fait responsable de beaucoup de choses.

\- Et bien, parce que nous restons responsables de nos actes grâce à la puissance de notre néo-cortex et parce que nos cerveaux font de nous ce que nous sommes. Ils se construisent à travers nos expériences, nos choix et le contrôle que nous voulons bien appliquer sur nous-même. Rien n'interdisait leur néo-cortex à reprendre ses droits normalement et cela à tout moment et de tout stopper. Rien ne les empêchait d'écouter à nouveau leur conscience qui était toujours présente, mais juste contrecarrée. Dans le cas des agresseurs de Sasuke, ils avaient, de plus, anticipé leur action, la préméditant. A tout moment, ils auraient pu revenir sur leur décision, laissant leur cerveau limbique redistribuer les informations et leur néo-cortex à stopper le côté pervers de l'anticipation. Ajouté à cela, rien n'interdisait à un d'entre eux de s'opposer, même à la dernière minute, mais la peur d'être la prochaine victime ou d'être jugé de dégonflé l'a poussé à laisser les choses poursuivre leur court. C'est aussi cet aspect et ce manque de courage à tout interrompre qui fait qu'on les a jugés coupables.

Leur acte n'a rien avoir avec un violence involontaire ou un meurtre passionnel. Quand un mari voit la femme qu'il aime coucher avec un autre sous ses yeux, l'image est si terrible que le cerveau limbique l'empêche d'atteindre le néo-cortex. La douleur de se voir ainsi blesser peut également l'anesthésier laissant le reptilien régir ses actes, là le meurtre d'un ou des deux amants. On qualifie alors son acte de coup de folie. Cela n'excuse pas tout, mais ce sont des circonstances atténuantes. Entendons-nous bien, je viens de vous décrire le plus schématiquement possible le fonctionnement de notre céphalée. Cependant, il existe énormément de choses que nous ne connaissons pas à son sujet.

Par exemple, bien que trouver l'amour répond au besoin de se reproduire, pourquoi cette personne et pas une autre ? Quels autres besoins comblent le choix fait sur cette personne ? Pourquoi Sasuke est-il homosexuel ? Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'il préfère la compagnie intime d'un homme plutôt qu'une femme ? Est-ce lié à une expérience désobligeante, à un événement de son enfance... ? Quel est donc le processus qui pousse un homme à se sacrifier à la place d'un autre, quitte à mourir ? La survie de l'espèce en sauvant le plus de vie possible ? D'où vient notre altruisme et notre désir à protéger autrui ou à être égoïste ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que les signaux neuronaux soient déformés au point d'entraîner une maladie psychotique chez un individu ? Dans beaucoup de cas, le néo-cortex et la connexion qu'il possède avec les deux autres cerveaux nous cachent encore beaucoup de choses et nous n'arrivons pas à l'expliquer. C'est purement très complexe à comprendre.

\- Euh, tout ça est super intéressant, mais ce serait possible de faire une petite pose. Je crois que j'ai la migraine à force de vouloir comprendre toutes ses informations, fit Naruto en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Baka, comme tu es, c'est normal que tes neurones surchauffent, ria une voix.

\- Eh ! Tu peux parler Kiba. Je suis sûr que tu es dans le même état que moi !

\- Et ben non, refusa à reconnaître l'Inuzuka alors qu'il avait passé son temps à plisser des sourcils dans l'espoir d'assimiler toutes les renseignements données.

\- Si, réattaqua l'Uzumaki.

\- Non", cria Kiba

Une nouvelle gaminerie se déroula sous les rires des autres et cela malgré le regard glacial de Neji pour les interrompre. Durant ce temps de rigolade improvisé, Sasuke eut une dernière question pour le parrain du blond.

"- Jiraya, mon corps aurait-il réagi,..., enfin,..., pourquoi ?

\- Là aussi, c'est dû au fait que ton cerveau reptilien, recevant les informations d'un acte sexuel forcé, les auraient envoyés au limbique. Face à la douleur et à ton désaccord provenant de ton néo-cordex, ce dernier aurait bloqué l'influx l'empêchant de prévenir ce dernier de la suite pour le protéger d'une sensation tortueuse et ainsi préserver de la destruction ta raison. La sensation négative l'aurait aussi incité à laisser faire son confrère du dessous pensant préserver le corps en répondant aux stimuli. Ton corps aurait alors réagi par pur réflexe.

\- Je vois. Je vais quand même avoir du mal à digérer l'information.

\- Et c'est normal, termina Jiraya. Il te faudra du temps pour passer outre. J'ai cependant le sentiment que tu es sur le bon chemin et cela grâce à ton entourage.'

A cette remarque, les deux jetèrent un regard au groupe qui observait toujours Naruto et Kiba entrain de savoir qui allait avoir le dernier mot à leur petite querelle. Sasuke en sourit et reconnut que le sexologue avait parfaitement raison. Sans eux, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait réussi à remonter la pente. En tout cas, il s'interdisait à se laisser se morfondre. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire cette faveur à ses agresseurs. Il refusait que ces derniers gagnent d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vidant son verre d'une traite, il s'affala dans son fauteuil. Serrant la main de Juugo posée près de lui, il se laissa porter par les diverses conversations de ses amis. Ainsi, après la chamaillerie des deux troublions du groupe, la soirée suivit son cours, entre rires et anecdotes.

De leur côté, leurs petites amies respectives s'étaient aussi organisées une petite sauterie entre elles, hors Sakura. Bien qu'Ino avait fait le relais de l'invitation, la rose avait encore une fois refusé dès qu'elle avait su qu'Hinata serait présente et que c'était chez cette dernière qu'elles toutes allaient se rassembler. Cette décision fut une énième déception pour la Yamanaka qui commençait à fatiguer de devoir faire des efforts pour ne pas couper leur lien. Enfin, c'était sa décision et elle s'y pliait, la mort dans l'âme, mais elle le faisait.

Pour le moment, l'aimée de Saï pansait sa plaie en participant aux conversations. Ainsi, les jeunes femmes discutèrent de mode, d'actualité, mais surtout de leurs amoureux et de leurs attentions. Bon, il fallait avouer que Temari avait tendance à se plaindre de la fainéantise de Shikamaru. Cela faisait beaucoup rire ses compagnes car toutes savaient qu'elle ne le quitterait sous aucun prétexte, en tout cas, pas pour celui-ci en tout cas.

"- Tu te plains, Temari, mais que je sache au lit, cela n'a pas l'air de te déplaire de prendre le contrôle ou il n'y fait pas vraiment preuve de sa somnolence légendaire. Je me trompe ? Taquina Karui.

\- Ca..., ça ne te regarde pas, fit offusquée la No Sabaku, en détournant la tête, une couleur rosée aux joues. Et puis, comment tu le sais ? Il a couché avec toi ? Si c'est ça, il va m'entendre, tiens. Je le castrerai avant de le larguer aux oubliettes.

\- Mais non, calme-toi, souffla la petite-amie de Choji. J'aime trop mon homme pour le tromper. Disons, que sous l'emprise de l'alcool, tu as tendance à nous raconter de ces confidences, je ne te dis pas. Parfois, on fait mine de ne pas te connaître tellement tu nous fais honte à nous confier à tue-tête tes parties de jambe en l'air.

\- Quoi ?! C'est vrai ? S'époumona Temari en jetant son regard sur le visage de ses autres amies en espérant qu'une d'entre elle réfute cette affirmation mais en vain. Bon, ok. Je crois que je vais arrêter de boire moi.

\- Moi, ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est comment il est Naruto, hein Hinata, taquina Matsuri. Alors, raconte-nous. Il est aussi imprévisible que dans la vie ? Doux ? Fougueux ? Infatigable ?

\- Euh,..., et bien..., hésita la concerné, de plus en plus rouge, s'entrechoquant ses doigts entre eux.

\- Matsuri, voyons, interrompit Ino, soulageant la Huyga mais que pour qu'un court instant. Avant de poser ce genre de question, il faut déjà savoir s'ils ont passé le cap, tu ne crois pas.

\- C'est vrai, s'illumina l'aimée de Gaara. Alors, Hinata, Naruto t'a-t-il fait voyager dans le monde du plaisir charnel ?"

A cette question, un lourd silence suivit. La Hyuga ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle tenta bien de parler, mais seul un bégaiement sortit de sa bouche, la gênant encore plus. Bien qu'elle les savait ouvertes et de bonne écoute, elle n'osait pas leur avouer que pour le moment, c'était le calme plat au niveau sexuel et que c'était du fait de sa propre initiative. Elle n'arrivait pas à confier à ses amies que Naruto paraissait très empresser de ce côté là, alors qu'elle freinait par crainte. Depuis la fois dans le boudoir, Hinata faisait en sorte de ne plus se retrouver en situation de tentation et évitait ainsi les pièces isolées ou de se retrouver seul à seul avec son petit-ami dans une chambre pour ne pas se laisser entraîner par les événements. Elle avait pour le moment peur de se voir juger, de faire la confidence sur des convictions qui n'ont plus autant d'impact à notre époque qu'au siècle dernier. L'aînée de Hiashi fut sauvée par l'intervention de Tenten.

"- Mais laissez-la tranquille. Hinata se confiera à nous quand elle le jugera bon. Pour le moment, c'est son intimité et nous n'avons pas y mettre les pieds. Un peu de respect pour la vie privée des gens, surtout si c'est nos amis. Le plus important, c'est que Naruto s'occupe correctement d'elle, non ?"

Toutes reconnurent la justesse de ces paroles et laissèrent leur compagne aux yeux blancs avoir la paix sur cette question. La concernée fut reconnaissante à sa meilleure amie et la remercia en souriant. Pourtant, à sa dernière remarque, Hinata avait serré sa main instinctivement sur son téléphone portable, et eut un voile de tristesse au fin fond de ses prunelles, mais qui passa inaperçu à l'attention de ses camarades. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Du côté des hommes, constatant l'heure plus que tardive et la fatigue le gagnant, Jiraya prit un dernier verre et s'apprêta à rentrer.

-" Sur ceux, jeunes hommes, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi de retrouver mes pénates. Naruto, tu viens avec moi ou tu préfères rester encore ?

\- Mmm, je vais rentrer avec toi. J'ai vraiment mal au crâne. Et puis, demain, Hinata s'est proposée de venir à la maison pour nous faire goûter ses bons petits plats. Je vais essayer de me présenter à elle en forme.

\- Je te reconnais bien là, ventre sur pattes, rigola son parrain. En tout cas, elle te gâte ta petite-amie. J'espère que tu lui rends la pareille comme il se doit.

\- Jiraya ! S'offusqua le blond en rougissant au clignement sournois de l'oeil du sexologue. Bon, Sasuke, tu nous suis en compagnie de Juugo, ou vous préférez dormir ici, chez toi ?"

Le ténébreux hésitait à cette question. En effet, bien qu'il avait envi de cheminer à la suite de son frère de coeur, il se devait de rester présent jusqu'au départ du dernier de ses convives. En tant qu'hôte, c'était son devoir. Le voyant ainsi hésiter, Shikamaru inspira le départ de tout le groupe en soufflant que lui aussi se devait de retourner sous son toit. Ainsi soulagé, Sasuke raccompagna tous ses amis sur le perron et les vit quitter sa demeure. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ayant fermé toutes les issues, il se trouvait au volant de son bolide, sur le fauteuil passager Juugo, alors que Naruto le devançait dans son propre véhicule avec son parrain.

Arrivé enfin, le quatuor alla dormir. Exceptionnellement, se sentant toujours gêner de le faire chez le blond, l'Uchiwa demanda à son amant de s'allonger à ses côtés pour cette nuit. Il avait besoin de sa présence pour pouvoir dormir l'esprit en paix, surtout après toutes les révélations faites. De son côté, l'Uzumaki s'endormit en pensant à sa dulcinée qu'il verrait dès le lendemain, avant son départ en fin d'après-midi pour l'école préparatoire. Son week-end allait bientôt prendre fin. Naruto ne se doutait aucunement qu'au lieu d'une autre demeure, une jeune femme, sur le point de sommeiller à son tour, laissa couler sur sa joue une larme d'avoir été oubliée.


	27. La tristesse d'un oubli

Bonjour, ou bonsoir,

Quelques réponses aux commentaires dont je remercie les émetteurs :

 **Scorpon** : tu as raison de dire que les expériences de l'enfance façonnent notre psychisme et font de nous ce que nous sommes, guidant nos actions présentes et futures. Il est vrai également que ce n'est pas parce qu'on a eu une enfance malheureuse que cela fait forcément de nous des adultes déséquilibrés. En effet, il suffit d'une rencontre salvatrice et cela au bon moment, pour tout faire basculer et reconstruire ce qui a été détruit ou désaltéré. Et l'inverse est tout à fait valable. Cependant, dans les deux cas, il existe un manque dans un domaine ou dans un autre qui peut avoir de fortes conséquences.

 **KisaAkisara** : Je suis désolée si cela faisait trop d'informations d'un coup. Cependant, je m'étais engagée à les rédiger afin d'apporter des connaissances à ceux qui en ont soif. De plus, je me voyais mal écrire tout ça lors de la première fois de Naruto et Hinata, notamment l'anatomie. Je pense que cela aurait cassé un peu la magie du moment. Ensuite, j'avoue mettre un peu emporté.

 **Sakka-sensei** , **Streema** et **Caroline-Slytherin** : Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui m'ont touchée et qui m'ont confortée sur ce que je désirais faire avec mon histoire. J'espère continuer dans cette voie et mettre ma petite pierre à l'édifice de l'information aux plus jeunes.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, dans une rue, emmaillotée dans un manteau chaud, une jeune femme marchait d'un pas un peu hésitant de ne pas avoir bien dormi la nuit précédente. A son réveil, elle serait bien restée sous sa couette pour profiter encore de la douceur et de la chaleur de son lit. Cependant, elle avait promis. Elle se devait maintenant de tenir parole. Au bout de son périple, elle arriva enfin à sa destination. Levant la main, elle posa son doigt sur la sonnette qui retentit et patienta. L'attente ne se fit pas longue et un homme qu'elle connaissait comme étant son ancien instituteur de primaire lui ouvrit.

"- Bonjour, Hinata, fit-il d'un ton enthousiaste. Tu es venu voir notre trublion national. Je crois qu'il dort encore. Tu aurais pu venir que cette après-midi, avant son départ.

\- Bonjour Iruka, répondit la Hyuga, d'un ton un peu déçu d'entendre que son petit-ami n'ait pas fait l'effort de se lever pour l'accueillir. Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, j'ai promis à Naruto de lui faire la cuisine.

\- Ah la la, celui-là, je vous jure, un vrai ventre sur patte. Je trouve qu'il abuse un peu trop de toi et de ta gentillesse. Je vais finir par croire qu'il n'aime pas ma cuisine. Enfin, rentre je t'en prie.

\- Merci."

Lui cédant la place, le père adoptif du blond la laissa entrer et récupéra son manteau alors qu'elle enfilait des chaussons. Puis, doucement, elle se dirigea vers les casseroles et les couteaux et se mit au travail. Cela étonna un peu l'adulte. En effet, habituellement, son ancienne élève se permettait de monter et rentrant dans la chambre du blond, de le réveiller, telle une mère sortant son enfant de son sommeil. Cependant, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle ne le pratiquait plus, comme si elle évitait de se retrouver seule avec lui dans une pièce possédant un lit. Avait-elle peur de quelque chose ou son fils adoptif a-t-il été incorrect avec elle ? Ne voulant pas la laisser seule, il la rejoignit en ce lieu culinaire. Iruka la vit, un tablier autour d'elle, entrain d'éplucher les légumes. Vu les ingrédients présents sur la table, la bleutée avait prévu de préparer le plat préféré de son aimé avant son départ pour l'école préparatoire. Cette intention le fit sourire avant qu'il ne l'interpelle.

"- Je te remercie, Hinata. Naruto va être content de ce que tu lui prépares. Par contre, je trouve que tu le gâtes un peu trop. Il faut que tu penses à toi aussi.

\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. Ca ne me dérange pas. J'aime cuisiner pour lui. C'est une activité qui me détend de toute façon, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

Iruka ne comprenait rien à la situation. La jeune femme qui était devant lui, ne respirait pas tant que ça le bonheur et sa sérénité coutumière. Elle semblait plus distante, comme si quelque chose l'avait blessée et qu'elle se convainquait de l'oublier.

"- Hinata, tu es sûre que tout va bien. Naruto s'est-il rendu fautif de quelque chose te concernant ?

\- Hein, s'étonna la concernée avant de reprendre contenance. Non, non,..., je suis juste fatiguée. Je me suis couchée tard hier soir et j'ai très mal dormi.

\- Bon, si tu le dis. Je vais aller rejoindre Tsunade et Jiraya. Ils ont voulu passer le week-end avec nous.

\- Oh, ils sont là, essaya de s'enthousiasmer Hinata en lui souriant. Je vais aller les saluer alors. En tout cas, heureusement, que vous en avez toujours pour un régiment dans vos placards.

\- Avec Naruto, il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions à ce niveau-là," plaisanta Iruka en la précédent vers le salon.

Ce fut donc sous le rire discret de la jeune femme, que les deux parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparait de cette pièce. Cependant, malgré ses explications et son attitude avenante, le Morino n'était pas dupe. Il n'en connaissait pas les raisons, mais quelque chose clochait chez leur cuisinière d'un jour. Toutefois, respectueux de son désir de silence, il n'ajouta rien mais se promit de poser la question à son fils adoptif, enfin, s'il arrivait à l'alpaguer pour un court instant. Naruto avait tendance à oublier tout ceux qui l'entouraient depuis l'agression de Sasuke. De plus, dès qu'Hinata était dans les parages, il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Enfin, arrivé devant ses autres convives, il annonça l'entrée de la jeune Hyuga. Heureuse de la revoir, Tsunade se leva de son fauteuil et alla lui faire la bise, suivie par Jiraya qui, contre toute attente, ne fit aucun geste déplacé envers elle, comme lui tâter la taille ou les fesses. La Senju lui en fut reconnaissante. Son ami d'enfance respectait visiblement la petite-amie de son filleul et cela la satisfaisait. Il était vraiment sur une bonne pente, surtout qu'il avait tendance à ne plus le faire du tout, reconnut-elle. Puis, une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

"- Bonjours Hinata.

\- Bonjour Sasuke, bonjour Juugo. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, répondit le ténébreux en parlant aussi de la part du roux. Je suis désolé pour toi, mais Naruto est toujours au lit. J'ai bien essayé de le réveiller, mais je crois qu'il s'est rendormi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle avec un triste sourire qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil observateur de l'Uchiwa et quelque peu d'Iruka. Je vais retourner à la cuisine.

\- Je vais t'aider, se proposa Tsunade en la suivant avant de crier aux hommes. Allez les garçons, corvée de mise du couvert et de réveil de notre paresseux de service."

Sentant une légère menace dans sa voix qu'ils en prendraient plein leur matricule au moindre refus, les interpellés acceptèrent sans broncher. Ce fut Sasuke qui se dévoua à sortir du lit son meilleur ami. A sa chambre, il ouvrit avec fracas la porte, la faisant claquer contre mur et en hurlant.

"- Allez la marmotte ! Sors de ton plumard !"

A ces cris et au vacarme produit, Naruto se redressa subitement sur son matelas, la tête dans le cul. Assis, les yeux mi-clos, il identifia le trouble-fête comme étant son frère de coeur. Le jugeant sans importance et râlant, il se recoucha et se couvrit jusqu'au haut du crâne avec sa couette.

"- Sas'ke, laisse-moi tranquille. Je t'ai dit que je me lèverai bientôt. Juste encore cinq minutes.

\- Cela fait au moins deux heures que tu m'as dit ça la première fois que je suis venu... Allez debout !

\- Fiche-moi la paix, grogna le blond en le sommant de partir d'un signe dédaigneux de la main. Et puis, je suis sûr que j'ai encore du temps avant l'arrivée d'Hinata.

\- Ah oui ?!... Alors pourquoi elle est déjà dans la cuisine entrain de préparer des ramens pour monseigneur Naruto ?

\- Quoi ?! se mit debout sur son lit dans un sursaut, en bas de pyjama. Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas secoué les puces plus tôt comme je te l'ai demandé !

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà essayé il y a deux heures ! Je ne suis pas ton garde fou, ok ?! Vociféra Sasuke en faisant volte face pour repartir vers la salle à manger pour aider les autres à préparer la table. Bon, sur ceux, dépêche-toi. Hinata avait l'air de ne pas trop aimer de ne pas te voir l'accueillir. Il faut dire que tu lui avais affirmé que tu serais là à son arrivée, mais vu que tu as préféré dormir, je peux comprendre sa déception.

\- Oh tais-toi et laisse-moi m'habiller," se mit en colère Naruto pour cacher son désappointement.

Sasuke partit, le blond se précipita vers sa salle de bain, fit une petite toilette et se dépêcha d'enfiler ses vêtements. Tout au long de son périple, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retrouver sa douce et se faire pardonner son absence à son entrée, surtout qu'elle était venue lui faire son plat préféré. Il ne faisait que de se traiter d'idiot fini. Il partit donc le plus rapidement possible vers la cuisine. Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur de cette pièce, sa dulcinée s'affairait à préparer un met pouvant faire saliver n'importe qui pendant que Tsunade coupait les légumes. Un peu frustrée par le silence qui régnait autour d'elle, cette dernière entama un sujet de conversation.

"- Tu m'a l'air un peu dans la lune. Quelque chose ne va pas, Hinata ? Tu sais, tu peux tout m'avouer. Je serais aussi muette qu'une tombe.

\- Merci,..., je vais bien, je vous assure... Juste un coup de fatigue.

\- Hinata, ma petite, j'ai assez d'expérience pour affirmer que ce n'est pas qu'un coup de fatigue. Dis-moi. Je n'en soufflerai aucun mot, c'est promis."

La Hyuga se stoppa nette dans le pétrissage de la pâte des ramens. Elle avait les mains pleines de farine. La tête baissée, son regard se perdit dans les imperfections du bois de la table qui supportait son travail. Que devait-elle faire ? Parler à Tsunade de son malaise ou garder cela pour elle le temps que la situation s'arrange d'elle-même. En effet, elle était certaine que cet éloignement, enfin éloignement n'était pas le terme,..., son désir de passer du temps rien qu'avec son petit-ami serait plus juste. Voilà. Quand ce dernier, contrarié depuis l'agression de Sasuke et le désir de son aimé de soutenir celui-ci, sera de nouveau comblé et que le ténébreux se sentira mieux, la certitude que Naruto revienne vers elle l'habitait. En tout cas, elle l'espérait du fond du coeur. Alors à quoi bon faire part de ses peines qui prendront bientôt fin. De plus, il n'y avait pas que cela qui nourrissait sa tristesse en cette matinée. Malgré l'invitation de la Senju à se confier à elle, Hinata ne voulait pas la déranger avec ses soucis.

"- Je vous remercie, Tsunade, reprit-elle. Cependant, je vous assure que je vais bien... Disons que la situation de Sasuke m'a énormément touchée et que j'ai un peu peur pour Naruto. Depuis, j'ai un peu de mal à dormir... Je suis aussi un peu déçue de ne pas encore pu voir Naruto, c'est tout, mais ce n'est que parti remise quand il se lèvera.

\- Je vois, consentit à croire la psychiatre mais qui n'était pas vraiment dupe. Bon, que puis-je faire de plus pour t'aider ? Je viens de finir la coupe."

Suivant de nouveau les indications de la jeune femme, son aînée se remit à la tâche alors que la Hyuga reprenait de ses doigts experts la formation des pâtes à ramen. De son côté, l'Uzumaki était sur le point d'entrer dans la cuisine quand il avait perçu les dernières phrases de sa douce, mais surtout son ton transpirant d'une certaine détresse. Il se cacha alors derrière la cloison, tentant d'espionner le reste de leur conversation, mais en vain. Les deux femmes ne soufflèrent plus aucunes paroles. Malgré son envie de se précipiter dans la pièce, il s'adossa contre le mur et essaya de rassembler ses idées. Sa conscience était lourde de reproches. Alors, Sasuke avait vu juste. Hinata n'était pas dans son assiette et était sans doute peinée par son absence lors de son arrivée. Il était donc responsable de sa tristesse et s'en voulut encore une fois.

Doucement, se décollant de la toison, Naruto avança sa tête vers la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle. Hinata était toujours dos à lui et ne pouvait donc pas le voir. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, il rentra silencieusement. Sa marraine le vit et alla l'apostropher que ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. En effet, son filleul l'invita au silence en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. Comprenant ses intentions en le voyant se diriger vers sa dulcinée, Tsunade se leva et sortit sans se faire remarquer afin de laisser les jeunes amoureux ensemble. Le blond continua alors son avancée. Comme il la trouvait belle et la voir ainsi s'afférer, son bassin se balançant au rythme de ses gestes, il avait déjà envi d'elle, mais se contint. Elle n'était pas en mesure de répondre à son désir, vu son état émotionnel, et il n'était pas homme à profiter de la détresse d'autrui à son dessein.

Pendant ce temps, sa douce tentait d'oublier son coeur douloureux en se concentrant sur sa cuisine, quand d'un coup elle sursauta, lâchant les ramens qui s'écrasa sur le plan de travail. Deux bras venaient de surgir dans son dos pour lui entourer la taille et la coller contre un torse aussi chaud que musclé. Un visage se posa sur son épaule et souffla contre son cou avant de murmurer à son oreille quelques mots.

"- Bonjour, ma princesse. Même recouverte de farine, tu es magnifique.

\- Naruto ! Tu m'as surprise... Bonjour, à toi aussi... J'espère que tu as bien dormi, essaya-t-elle d'être polie, mais un ton amer, qu'elle ne put refréner malgré ses efforts, pouvait s'y entendre.

-...

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle quand elle s'en rendit compte en baissant son visage, honteuse. Je suis un peu fatiguée. La soirée avec les filles a fini tard hier soir et j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil ces derniers temps."

Naruto resta silencieux, la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie, mais les yeux perdus dans le vide, la face sévère. Sa dulcinée venait de lui sortir à peu près la même excuse qu'à Tsunade, mais cela sonnait vraiment faux. Quelque chose n'allait pas et c'était sûrement à cause de lui, enfin selon les hypothèses de sa marraine et de son meilleur ami. A moins qu'il existait une autre raison. Pourquoi cette difficulté à rencontrer Morphée ? Elle lui sortait souvent cette cause à son état d'épuisement depuis quelques temps ou elle s'endormait bien vite lors de leurs conversations téléphoniques, enfin quand il pensait à l'appeler. Il reconnut que depuis l'agression de Sasuke, il ne communiquait plus avec elle aussi souvent qu'avant, un jour sur trois, et souvent très tard, alors qu'avant c'était pratiquement tous les jours. En tout cas, sa voix confirmait ses craintes. Tendrement, il lui embrassa la joue de sa compagne en fermant les oeils avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix douce.

"- Ce n'est pas grave. Cela peut arriver à tout le monde. C'est gentil à toi d'être venue malgré ta fatigue. Cela me touche énormément. Je...

A ces mots, le coeur d'Hinata se gonfla d'espoir. Allait-elle entendre ce qu'elle espérait obtenir ?

\- Je me suis, personnellement, laissé aller à la fainéantise, contrairement à toi, continua-t-il. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, hier soir. On s'est bien marré avec les copains. Ma soirée fut, tout de même, quelque peu épuisante, il faut dire. J'ai fini sur les rotules. Je me demande comment je vais faire demain matin en cours de sport. Je vais devoir me farcir l'entraînement des 5000 m de courses.

\- Ah, fut un peu déçue Hinata de ne pas obtenir plus que ces mots et de savoir que la veille fut un événement heureux pour son petit-ami, contrairement à elle.

Sa veillée avec ses amies s'était pourtant bien passée, à part leur curiosité un peu trop poussée à son goût par rapport à son intimité, mais dans l'ensemble, elle s'était bien amusée. Cependant, elle avait été en attente d'un événement qui n'était jamais venu et cela malgré une promesse prononcée. Voulant, toutefois, profiter des dernières heures avec lui avant son départ à l'école préparatoire, elle ne dit rien et ne voulut pas déclencher une potentielle dispute. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Naruto après un conflit, dont elle avait horreur par ailleurs.

"- Je suis contente que ta sortie avec les garçons fut joyeuse pour toi.

\- C'est vrai mais, je ne sais pas si sortir d'une discussion avec Jiraya migraineux soit une source de joie. Nous avons parlé de Sasuke et de son agression. Mon parrain nous a présenté des théories très intéressantes pour comprendre sa situation, mais très prises de tête, je l'avoue.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, fit Hinata en se tournant vers son visage en résistant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour éviter de le couvrir de farine.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, sourit Naruto en lui offrant un chaste baiser sur le front. C'était quand même sympa et j'ai l'impression que cela a fait du bien à Sasuke.

\- C'est vrai, il a eu l'air plus détendu ce matin quand il est venu me saluer, termina la Hyuga en se concentrant de nouveau sur sa préparation culinaire, lui tournant encore le dos.

\- Et ta soirée, parle-moi d'elle, incita le blond qui ne voulait pas la laisser comme ça, ne la lâchant pas.

\- Tout comme la tienne, sympa. Nous nous sommes bien amusées à casser des oeufs sur le dos de nos petits-amis respectifs, enfin, surtout Temari.

\- Oh, alors on se moque de moi pendant mon absence. C'est pas cool de ta part. Tu mériterais que je te boude tiens," tenta de plaisanter Naruto en faisant une bouille qui habituellement la faisait rire, mais pas cette fois.

Non, cette fois, Hinata resta silencieuse, fixant le plan de travail. Si son compagnon avait pu voir son visage, il aurait pu voir la blessure que sa taquinerie venait de faire. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il s'était montré très maladroit et ne semblait pas enclin à lui murmurer les mots qui pourraient l'apaiser. Non, Naruto préférait s'étendre sur l'état de son frère de coeur,..., encore. La Hyuga savait que c'était normal, vu les circonstances, mais elle avait l'impression d'être mise de côté. Elle comptait pour lui, elle en était certaine, mais le sentiment d'être ignorée la broyait. Elle fit un énorme effort sur elle-même pour ne pas craquer devant lui, car elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de se préoccuper de ses amis. C'était une des qualités qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui. Cependant, à la minute, elle avait besoin de ne plus y penser et de se concentrer sur sa tâche pour ne pas se morfondre.

-... Peux-tu me lâcher, s'il te plaît ? Je dois finir ça si nous ne voulons pas manger trop tard.

\- D'accord," s'exécuta-t-il, blessé à son tour par le ton distant de sa copine.

Reculant de quelques pas en arrière, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle, la fixant. Il s'interrogeait. Pourquoi une telle distance ? Etait-ce vraiment dû à son absence de ce matin lors de son arrivée ou existait-il une autre cause ? Quand il se souvint de la confidence qu'elle avait faite à Tsunade, il ne pouvait plus douter de sa déception. Et puis, il n'avait pas eu son baiser de bienvenue et ça, il y tenait. Sans la prévenir, il s'avança de nouveau vers elle et d'une main sur la joue, l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui. Ce fut sous les yeux écartés de sa douce qu'il lui captura les lèvres pour échanger une douce embrassade. Bien que surprise et le coeur peu enclin à cela, Hinata finit cependant à se laisser aller à cette tendresse et la lui rendit. Se séparant d'elle, le blond posa son front contre le sien et murmura quelques paroles.

"- Merci, Hinata, merci de prendre soin de moi et de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, je suis résistant et personne ne peut pas me faire de mal. Alors, ne te prive pas de sommeil à cause de tout ça. C'est important que tu puisses te reposer pour faire face à tes journées d'étude. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malades. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, je vais essayer mais c'est plus fort que moi, avoua Hinata en réalisant qu'il avait entendu les inquiétudes qu'elle avait confié à demi-mots à Tsunade par rapport à l'agression.

\- Merci encore. Je te l'ai dit. Plus personne n'ose nous défier, Sasuke, Neji, Shino et moi. Nous avons prouvé notre force. Il existe encore certains qui tentent leur chance, mais ils ne sont pas très téméraires. C'est plus des beaux parleurs qu'autres choses. Il faut dire que je fais énormément d'efforts pour entraîner mon corps de rêve. Je dois être à la hauteur de la beauté de ma copine, tout de même, surtout si je dois me défendre contre ceux qui veulent me la prendre.

\- Naruto, rougit la jeune fille. Tu sais bien que tu es le seul pour moi. Les autres n'ont jamais compté.

\- Comme toi, tu l'es pour moi aujourd'hui, reprit l'amoureux transi avant d'aborder un autre point plus mortifiant pour lui. Cependant, tu me sembles distante.

\- C'est que...

\- Il faut dire que je le mérite un peu, je suppose. J'aurai dû t'accueillir ce matin comme je te l'avais fait entendre. C'est cela n'est-ce pas ?"

Hinata ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle était déjà assez gênée qu'il ait espionné sa courte discussion avec la Senju. Puis, elle n'était pas sûre de résister à contenir ses larmes, si elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle ne voulait pas le faire culpabiliser, car il existait bien sûr d'autres raisons à son état. C'était peut-être une erreur mais elle ne désirait pas voir la tristesse dans les yeux azur, qu'elle aimait tant contempler remplis de joie et d'espièglerie en rentrant en confidence. Elle se refusait de l'accabler d'inquiétude. Elle dirigea alors son regard vers le sol, n'osant pas le regarder de peur qu'il devine ses pensées. Ce mouvement fut pris par Naruto comme une réponse positive. Il en fut plus que meurtri de ne pas avoir tenu ses engagements, mais il avait été très fatigué et sa tête lui avait fait énormément mal la veille. Il lui souffla de faibles excuses à l'oreille avant de lui baiser la tempe et de la laisser terminer sa tâche. Cependant, ne voulant pas laisser seule, il s'installa sur une chaise, et un café qu'il se servit à la main, il contempla chacun de ses gestes.

L'Uzumaki était fasciné par sa grâce et ne s'en lassait pas une seconde. Quand à Hinata, elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle en fut à la fois comblée, lui qui n'avait pas posé un regard aussi insistant lors de leur scolarité, et intimidée. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Se concentrant sur sa préparation culinaire, une nouvelle légèreté l'habitait tout de même. Son pardon de sa maladresse matinale avait un peu soulagé son coeur, mais pas complètement. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de finir de cuisiner ses plats, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'elle allait annoncer que tous pouvaient se mettre à table, la Hyuga tomba sur l'image de son petit-ami, endormi, la tête bien calée dans sa main, son avant-bras appuyé au meuble. Il lui apparaissait comme un enfant. Cette vision la toucha au plus au point, l'attendrissant qu'elle en sourit telle une mère face à son fils assoupi dans son couffin. La jeune femme ne voulait pas casser cette illustration de la beauté de son aimé. Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait maintenant la chance d'être avec lui, elle s'en voulut d'être aussi peinée pour si peu.

Cependant, il fallait manger maintenant et il devait se réveiller. Doucement, elle lui caressa tendrement sa joue du bout des doigts et l'appela dans un murmure en se penchant à son oreille. Ayant le sommeil profond, Hinata dut insister mais toujours en douceur. Elle fit s'y bien que Naruto commença à froncer des sourcils et se gratta le nez quand elle en chatouilla le bout comme elle le faisait autrefois avec Hanabi. Papillonnant des yeux, il sortit alors de son doux rêve où il se trouvait avec sa belle marchant sur le sable chaud d'une plage, sa main tenant une plus petite, mais sans qu'il puisse en imaginer le propriétaire. Tombant sur le doux visage de son aimée, il sourit et se saisissant de sa nuque, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Rouge, Hinata lui annonça la raison de son réveil quand il la libéra. Un peu embarrassé de l'avoir encore un peu négligé, Naruto acquiesça et se levant, il la suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger, l'aidant à y apporter les premiers plats.

Le repas se déroula sans grand événement, à part que la jeune femme semblait quelque peu absente. Ce fut encore le cas de l'après-midi, bien qu'elle l'avait passé sur les genoux de son aimé qui avait tenu à l'avoir près de lui alors qu'il discourait avec les autres. En réalité, Hinata aurait souhaité passer ces dernières heures à flâner avec lui seul, mais elle devait faire mauvaise fortune, bon coeur. De plus, tout son être était encore lourd. Bien que présente et pesant son poids sur son petit-ami, ce dernier semblait plus enclin à se préoccuper des autres convives, plutôt que de prendre conscience qu'il aurait pu lui consacrer un temps d'isolement rien que pour leur couple, surtout, si comme il avait affirmé, Sasuke allait mieux. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'était pas seul. Ce n'était pas comme si Juugo l'avait abandonné. Bien qu'il respectait la distance qu'apprécier le ténébreux, au vu de son tempérament, le roux était attentif à ses besoins, à l'opposé de Naruto vis-à-vis d'elle. D'un autre côté, la Hyuga n'osait pas le lui faire remarquer, ne voulant pas le blesser ou le perdre.

Puis, l'heure de se quitter arriva. Sasuke salua tout le monde, s'attardant auprès de son amant. L'Uzumaki amena enfin, pour un court instant, sa douce à l'écart du groupe. Posant son regard, il y vit, au bord de ses paupières, des larmes sur le point de couler. Touché par sa tristesse, provenant sans doute de son départ, il serra Hinata dans ses bras et la berça tendrement dans ses bras.

"- Ne pleure pas, ma princesse. Nous nous reverrons dans deux semaines et les vacances de printemps ne sont plus très loin.

\- Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, souffla-t-elle en serrant sa prise sur lui. Je peux te demander une faveur ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- J'aimerai rentrer chez moi avant de te voir partir, s'il te plaît. Je crois que ce sera plus facile pour moi de ne pas assister à ton départ, supplia la Hyuga d'une voix tremblante de retenir ses larmes.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, c'est d'accord," accepta Naruto, un peu peiné par cette perspective mais il comprenait.

Le remerciant, Hinata ferma les yeux et levant le visage vers lui, s'offrit pour un baiser d'adieu. Répondant à cette prière, le blond se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur échange fut doux avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur la nuque de sa douce pour l'accentuer en lui quémandant du bout de la langue l'entrée de sa bouche. S'en suivit une embrassade passionnée qui raviva un désir sucré entre les deux amoureux. Chaque caresse de leur appendice et le mélange de leur souffle ne faisaient qu'augmenter une boule dans leur bas-ventre. Cependant, submergée par les émotions, la jeune femme ne put empêcher une larme de se frayer un chemin sur sa joue. A bout de souffle, le couple rompit leur baiser. Les fronts l'un contre l'autre, ouvrant les paupières, Naruto la vit s'écouler. Emu, il l'accueillit sur son doigt et essuya le sillon formé.

"- Je t'aime," s'échangèrent-ils simultanément.

Puis, quittant la place, Hinata se dirigea vers sa voiture que son père venait de lui acheter pour avoir réussi son permis. S'y engouffrant, elle démarra pour rentrer chez elle. Iruka, qui cherchait de l'oeil son fils adoptif, le vit seul, entrain de fixer la route au loin. Ne voyant pas la Hyuga, il s'avança et posa la question fatidique.

"- Hinata n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Elle vient de partir. Elle ne voulait pas assister à mon départ.

\- Ah, c'est bizarre tout de même qu'elle ne soit pas venue nous saluer.

\- C'est vrai, remarqua Naruto. Je l'ai trouvé un peu absente aujourd'hui, comme...

\- Comme un animal blessé," intervint Juugo.

A cette remarque, le blond se tourna vers le roux et reconnut qu'il n'avait pas tord. Réfléchissant un peu, il essayait d'en connaître la raison. Malheureusement, il ne trouvait rien, à part ce matin.

"- Mmm, si tu dis vrai, je ne vois pas la raison d'un tel comportement.

\- Tu es sûr, réagit Sasuke malicieusement. Et ton manque de délicatesse de ce matin.

\- Mais je me suis excusé pour ça, se défendit l'Uzumaki. Elle semblait me l'avoir pardonné... Enfin, c'est vrai qu'elle ne me l'a pas dit clairement, mais elle ne m'a pas dit le contraire.

\- Il y a peut-être quelque chose d'autre, resta pensif Iruka. Tu es certain que tu n'as rien fait qui aurait pu la blesser d'une certaine manière. Comme par exemple être un peu trop empressé à lui sauter dessus quand vous êtes seuls dans ta chambre, vu qu'elle refuse maintenant de s'y retrouver.

\- Mmm, non. De toute façon, cela aurait été difficile, vu que nous ne sommes pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux depuis un moment et dans ce genre d'endroit comme tu le fais gentiment remarqué, affirma l'Uzumaki, d'un ton agacé.

\- Mouais, douta son père adoptif. En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne la convaincras jamais à avoir une relation intime avec toi sans son accord ou avant qu'elle soit prête.

\- Tu me prends pour qui, Iruka. Jamais, je ne l'obligerais à coucher avec moi sans son consentement entier, se mit en colère Naruto, même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

\- Calme-toi, Je suis désolé. De toute façon, ce n'est plus le moment pour toi de te poser la question des raisons de son comportement. C'était peut-être que la fatigue comme elle l'a affirmé. Tu y réfléchiras pendant ton trajet. Il est temps pour toi d'y aller, invita le Morino qui était un peu honteux de l'avoir mis en doute. Il ne faudrait pas que vous arriviez après le coup de feu et vous trouviez devant une grille fermée.

\- Ouais, personnellement, je n'ai pas envi de passer la nuit dans la voiture, affirma Sasuke. Allez, Naruto, on y va. Je conduis.

\- Comme tu veux, accepta l'interpellé. Allez salut, tout le monde."

Ce fut donc sous les salutations du trio que les deux futurs officiers commencèrent à avaler les kilomètres. Durant tout le trajet, Naruto ne faisait qu'à penser aux raisons de l'attitude de sa douce petite-amie. Les paroles d'Iruka ne faisaient que tourner dans sa tête. Sasuke sentait sa tension. Cela débutait à lui taper sur les nerfs et à le déconcentrer sur sa route. L'Uchiwa avait peut-être une piste et une nouvelle colère naissait en lui contre ses agresseurs. Il voulut alors en faire part à son meilleur ami.

"- Naruto, tu es sûr de ne pas avoir un peu profité de la gentillesse d'Hinata sans lui offrir de contrepartie ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, depuis mon agression, tu es collé à mes basques. Je te remercie de ton soutien, mais il me semble que tu m'as donné trop de ta priorité. Je me demande si tu ne l'as pas un peu négligé. T'es-tu préoccupé de ses problèmes ?

\- Ses problèmes ? Elle m'en aurait parlé.

\- Ce n'est pas sûr. Hinata est tellement altruiste, que vu la situation, elle n'a peut-être pas voulu te submerger avec ses soucis. Personnellement, je t'ai rarement vu organiser une sortie rien que tous les deux depuis ce qui s'est passé à l'école. D'ailleurs, tu l'a appelée hier comme promis ?"

A cette question, Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui attendait sa réponse. Puis, d'un mouvement lent, il les posa sur la boîte à gants devant lui essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Quand ces derniers se regroupèrent dans sa tête, ses yeux s'écartèrent à une vitesse lente, alors que l'horreur grandissait en son coeur. D'un coup, sans prévenir, il se cogna le crâne de ses poings se traitant mentalement d'imbécile congénital, avant de se saisir de ses cheveux qu'il tira de toutes ses forces et d'ancrer ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu. Sa mâchoire se serra au point qu'il risquait d'exploser sa dentition. Voilà, pourquoi Hinata semblait triste. Il n'avait pas tenu ses engagements, contrairement à ce qu'il se faisait un point d'honneur à exécuter.

"- Mais quel crétin ! Mais quel crétin !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié, s'offusqua le ténébreux. Je comprends mieux son état alors.

\- Mais, dis-moi, ce n'est pas grave, hein, essaya de se rassurer le blond en reportant son attention sur son frère de coeur. Cela peut arriver d'oublier et à tout le monde. Il me suffira de l'appeler pour lui demander pardon et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai, répondit Sasuke avant de continuer avec des mots qui stoppa net ses espoirs. Cependant, je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

\- Co... Comment ça ?

\- Dis-moi depuis quand vous ne vous êtes pas vus seuls, rien que tous les deux ? Depuis quand tu sembles plus préoccuper par mon sort plutôt que par le sien et ses soucis ? Combien de week-end a-t-elle accepté de les passer avec moi dans les parages ? L'as-tu emmenée une seule fois vous promener ou voir un film au cinéma depuis le procès ?"

A toutes ces interrogations, Naruto ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Son frère de coeur avait raison. Pour lui, il avait sacrifié sa petite-amie sur l'autel de l'amitié pour le soutenir. Il était vrai que c'était nécessaire au début, quand son agression était encore fraîche en son esprit et en son corps, mais maintenant... Maintenant, l'Uchiwa allait beaucoup mieux et marchait de nouveau la tête haute. Malheureusement, trop concentré sur sa préoccupation et son désir de l'aider au mieux, il était resté aveugle à l'évolution positive de son état. Au fil des jours et des semaines, le blond n'avait pas vu qu'il en demandait trop à sa douce, sans lui consacrer un seul instant où c'était la seule à être sa priorité. Au fil du temps, il n'avait pas été attentif à sa détresse. Elle devait maintenant se questionner sur la profondeur de ses sentiments et de ses attentions. En plus de cela, il l'avait lui-même reconnu la veille, au moment de la discussion avec Jiraya, et il s'était promis d'y remédier. Malheureusement, la migraine, dont il souffrit, avait été assez puissante pour lui effacer une partie de la mémoire.

Cependant, n'existait-il pas une autre raison à son manque d'attention vis-à-vis d'Hinata ? N'avait-il pas voulu profiter des événements tragiques pour oublier sa propre frustration ? En effet, les soupçons d'Iruka lui assaillirent l'esprit. Son tuteur l'avait presque accusé d'avoir été incorrect avec elle, quitte à le croire capable de l'obliger à subir des gestes inappropriés. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas, enfin, il l'espérait. Depuis leur mise en couple et ce qui avait failli arriver dans le boudoir de la demeure Hyuga, sa dulcinée avait toujours refusé de le suivre dans sa chambre, quand il avait voulu rester un moment avec elle, sans personne autour. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé afin d'être disponible pour Sasuke, tout en consacrant du temps à sa petite-amie. Elle semblait quand même fuir, comme par crainte, tout lieu qui l'aurait invitée à succomber à la tentation. D'un côté, Naruto pouvait la comprendre, si elle n'était pas prête. Vu comment il s'était empressé de lui sauter dessus la dernière fois, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer son appréhension de le voir réitérer ses gestes et suivre ses instincts. Cependant, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ? Pour ne pas le blesser ? A moins qu'elle ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le pensait, au point d'accepter de faire l'amour avec lui ?

Non, il refusait de croire à cette dernière hypothèse. Hinata l'aimait, c'était plus que certain. En tout cas, il était exact qu'une certaine frustration l'habitait depuis. Il lui suffisait de la voir pour avoir envi d'elle et être le dernier puceau de leur groupe d'amis augmentait son insatisfaction. Est-ce que cette ultime idée l'embêtait plus qu'il le jugeait ? Lui faisait-il payer sans le savoir cette réalité ? Son inconscient jouerait-il contre lui ? Naruto se maudit encore plus d'avoir peut-être laissé cet état de fait prendre le dessus, même involontairement, et de guider ses actions, ses choix. Surtout que Sasuke avait eu Juugo près de lui quand ils étaient à Konoha, alors pourquoi ne pas les avoir laissés tout deux pendant quelques heures pour sortir avec Hinata et l'amener à se distraire qu'entre amoureux. Le blond s'en culpabilisa encore plus de s'être peut-être servi de la situation pour oublier qu'elle ne semblait pas encore enclin à connaître la félicité à former plus qu'un tous les deux, même si elle avait paru réceptive. En tout cas, il refusait d'être prisonnier de ses hormones, de ses instincts primitifs et voir plus, comme les agresseurs de Sasuke. Il valait mieux que cela. Furieux contre lui-même, il ouvrit la bouche.

"- Fais demi-tour !

\- Quoi !? Cria presque Sasuke

\- FAIS DEMI-TOUR ! Il faut que j'aille voir Hinata pour me faire pardonner ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je saute en marche, menaça son meilleur ami en mettant sa main sur la poignet de la portière, prêt à l'actionner.

\- Mais tu es fou ! Nous sommes en plein milieu de l'autoroute, à 130 km/h ! Tu risques de te tuer ! La seule chose que tu auras gagné est une Hinata inconsolable et sûrement prête à te rejoindre tant elle se sentira coupable. Alors, arrête de faire ton baka, argumenta l'Uchiwa, effaré et à la limite de la fureur. De plus, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Je refuse aussi de passer ma nuit sur la route ou dans la voiture si on arrive après la fermeture de la grille.

\- Je te paye la nuit dans un hôtel, tenta Naruto qui ne voulait pas être responsable du malheur de sa petite amie et reconnaissant la justesse des arguments de son voisin.

\- Je refuse, affirma son frère de coeur. Je refuse que tu dilapides ton héritage dans de la futilité.

\- Ce n'est pas futile. Hinata n'est pas futile, se mit en colère le blond.

\- Je sais, mais contrairement à moi, tu ne reçois pas des dividendes mensuels provenant des bénéfices d'une grande entreprise. Tes parents, surtout ta mère, t'ont, certes, laissé une fortune, mais qui n'est pas éternelle. Heureusement qu'Iruka a suivi les conseils d'Obito pour placer ton héritage financièrement et le faire prospérer. Cependant, il suffit d'un crash financier pour que tu perdes tout. Alors soit prudent avec ça.

\- Tu pourrais nous payer une nuit d'hôtel, toi, alors, essaya encore l'Uzumaki. Tu me dois bien ça, non ?

\- Bien tenté, mais c'est encore non, répondit son meilleur ami. Demain, nous avons une course de 5000 m et je ne veux pas y être présent épuisé par une nuit sur les routes et dans un lit inconfortable. Je te rappelle que c'est une épreuve du concours qui est rédhibitoire. De plus, le levée des couleurs est à l'aube demain. Je veux avoir un minimum d'heures de sommeil à mon compteur.

\- Faux-frère, bouda Naruto.

\- De toute façon, nous sommes arrivés," signala ce dernier.

A cette indication, l'Uzumaki reporta son regard vers la pare-brise avant et vit devant lui se dresser la grille de la grande propriété qui accueillait leur école préparatoire. Cette vue le renfrogna encore plus, surtout quand le gardien leur indiqua qu'il était sur le point de fermer les barrières. A cette annonce, énervé au plus au point, il tapa du pied le plancher rageusement, ce qui mit à rude épreuve les nerfs de son chauffeur d'ami. En effet, le blond avait espéré disposer encore de quelques minutes pour appliquer son plan B. Ce dernier aurait consisté à sauter dans sa propre voiture qui l'attendait à à son emplacement au sein de l'école et partir, bride abattue, vers Konoha et sa petite-amie, quitte à passer le reste de la nuit dans un hôtel. Malheureusement, son espoir vola en éclat quand il vit dans le rétroviseur la lourde grille en fer forgé se clôturer juste derrière eux pour ne se rouvrir que le lendemain. Il n'allait quand même pas la défoncer en utilisant son bolide comme bélier, au risque de se blesser ou de se faire renvoyer pour dégradation de biens publics. Sa fureur et sa frustration augmentèrent donc au même rythme que l'accès vers Hinata se fermait sous ses yeux. Alors que le ténébreux se dirigeait vers sa place réservée de parking, celui-ci prit une dernière fois la parole, laissant son agacement y être perçu, avant de laisser un silence s'installer.

"- Naruto, ne t'avise plus de me renvoyer à la figure mon agression et ce que je te dois. Je le sais parfaitement. Cependant, laisse-moi libre de comment te rendre la pareille. De plus, tu peux l'appeler ta dulcinée, alors ne me gonfle pas.

\- Mmm."

Garé, toujours furieux de sa propre idiotie et du refus de Sasuke, Naruto sortit de sa place et claqua la portière à en faire trembler la voiture sous les protestations de son meilleur ami qui voyait son bolide comme son bébé, tout comme sa moto d'ailleurs. Il parla malheureusement à un mur de déception et de silence. Enfin dans leur chambre, les deux jeunes hommes s'ignorèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux couchés dans leur lit. Là, l'Uchiwa tournait le dos à son frère de coeur et donnait l'impression de dormir. De son côté, le blond était sur le dos en fixant le plafond, dans l'incapacité de trouver le sommeil. N'y tenant plus, il se leva le plus discrètement possible et prenant son téléphone, sortit de sa piaule. Se dirigeant dans le couloir, il se trouva un coin isolé et fouillant dans son répertoire, activa le contact de sa petite-amie. Naruto aurait pu le faire plus tôt, mais en colère, il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à Sasuke de lui avoir soufflé qu'effectivement, à notre époque informatique et technologique, il avait un moyen de rentrer en contact avec elle.

A Konoha, une jeune femme, couchée, ne faisait que cauchemarder. Dans ses songes, elle faisait face à des visages sinistres, rieurs et mortels qui tournaient autour d'elle, alors qu'elle courait sur un sentier, tentant de fuir cette oppression. Elle avait beau hurlé le prénom de son aimé, il restait sourd à ses appels. Elle le voyait bien en face d'elle, de dos, à ses côtés l'image de son meilleur ami sur lequel il avait placé un bras protecteur. Malheureusement, plus elle avançait, plus il s'éloignait d'elle. Alors qu'elle pensait l'atteindre, le sol se fissura sous ses pieds et elle tomba dans un précipice sans fond sous le bruit d'une musique qu'elle connaissait bien. Se réveillant en sursaut, celle qui possédait de magnifiques yeux perle violacés s'assit violemment avant de retomber sur son oreiller. Tournant alors le visage vers sa table de nuit, le souffle court, elle vit la lumière d'un appel sortir de son portable. Tendant la main, elle s'en saisit, mais trop tard. Le répondeur s'était déclenché. Elle eut juste le temps de voir le nom de l'émetteur : Naruto. A ce prénom, Hinata se redressa encore une fois sur son lit et se recroquevilla sur elle, ses bras lui entourant les jambes pliées contre son torse.

Son cauchemar et les angoisses qui l'y habitaient, étaient toujours présents en son coeur. Le souvenir de l'oubli de la veille la tiraillait. Elle se trouvait tellement pathétique de ressentir un ressentiment pour une si petite raison, mais n'avait-elle pas été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. Serait-elle jalouse de l'attention de Naruto pour Sasuke durant ces dernières semaines ? Elle n'avait pas raison de l'être, vu les circonstances. Elle aurait certainement fait la même chose si cela avait été Tenten, et pourtant... L'amitié avait été plus importante aux yeux de son blond que son amour pour elle. Etait-elle trop fleur bleue, l'imaginant si amoureux qu'il aurait été au point d'oublier son frère ? Voulait-elle qu'elle soit uniquement son exclusivité ? La jeune femme savait que c'était une situation impossible et que l'enfermer dans une relation où plus personne d'autres comptait les détruirait et le ferait fuir. Tout le monde était libre. Cependant, elle aurait aimé qu'il trouve un juste milieu. Aurait-elle dû lui en faire part, quitte à se disputer ? Elle avait en horreur les conflits, n'ayant jamais su y faire face. Dès qu'elle y était confrontée, elle perdait tous ses moyens. Hinata avait tellement peur de perdre celui pour qui son coeur battait depuis son enfance.

Cependant, Sasuke n'avait pas été le seul qui aurait eu besoin du soutien et de la force de l'Uzumaki. Son cauchemar la fit de nouveau trembler, car elle savait d'où venaient les rires qui la hantaient. C'était l'expression de ses angoisses, mais surtout de ce qu'elle vivait à l'Université. En effet, la Hyuga avait dû faire face à la mesquinerie humaine, bien qu'elle fût plus dissimulée et moins ouverte que celle qui avait touché le meilleur ami de Naruto. A la reprise de ses études, Hinata avait eu droit, tout comme lui, à de l'indifférence et à des félicitations, mais également, à la désapprobation et à la jalousie. Certains de ses camarades masculins l'avaient enfin laissée tranquille, mais d'autres l'avaient inscrites sur leur liste de filles à mettre dans leur lit. C'était pour eux un challenge de faire craquer des femmes déjà en couple et installer la zizanie dans les couples. Heureusement, la protection des garçons de leur groupe d'amis, l'avait aidé à y faire face et beaucoup avait décidé de la ne plus rien tenter, surtout qu'ils avaient peur de Juugo depuis qu'il avait tenté d'étrangler un de ses harceleurs. Cependant, les premiers jours avaient été pénibles avec les multiples avances qu'elle avait subies avant que cela semble se calmer doucement.

En réalité, le plus dure fut les murmures d'une partie de la gente féminine. Certaines regroupaient toutes celles qui l'enviaient d'avoir alpagué un tel jeune homme, tout en restant affables puis indifférentes. Elles l'avaient oublié bien vite en fin de compte, vivant leur vie. D'autres, au contraire, étaient plus insidieuses dans leur propos, surtout le groupe des fans de Sakura. Cette dernière ne faisait rien pour y remédier, malgré la demande d'Ino. La Hyuga avait été ainsi encore victime de rumeurs dissimulées à ses amies, mais perçues par elle au détour d'un couloir dès qu'elle en prenait le chemin. Selon les inquisitrices, Naruto profitait d'elle et de sa famille, car à part sa fortune et son statut, elle n'avait rien pour elle. Pas de beauté, sa peau blafarde et ses yeux qualifiés de sans vie lui donnant plus l'air d'une âme perdue dans les limbes. A chaque fois, Hinata essayait de se rassurer en se rappelant des déclarations de son petit-ami sur son physique qu'il trouvait magnifique. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas son jugement qui devrait compter le plus au final, et non celui d'inconnues ? C'était à lui qu'elle devait continuer à plaire et non à des hypocrites et aux mauvaises langues.

Pas d'intelligence, sinon pourquoi devenir institutrice et pas chef d'entreprise. Si Hiashi avait préféré son cousin à elle, c'était qu'elle ne devait pas avoir assez de jugeote pour reprendre le siège de la firme familiale. Là, encore, la dulcinée de Naruto se persuadait que personne n'était au courant, à part ses proches, que c'était elle qui avait soufflé à son père cette idée, sachant que Neji en avait le tempérament et le souhait, enclin qu'il était à apporter une nouvelle prospérité à leur famille. La Hyuga avait eu aussi la chance d'avoir su tôt ce qu'elle voulait faire de son destin. De plus, elle avait toujours aimé les enfants et leur enseigner ce qu'elle savait, tout en les entourant de ses attentions maternelles. C'était grâce à Hanabi, quand elle venait dans sa chambre pour lui demander de l'aide pour ses devoirs, qu'elle avait trouvé sa vocation. De plus, Naruto adorait la taquiner en lui prédisant qu'elle sera la meilleure, bien plus qu'Iruka, et qu'il risquait d'avoir des conquérants en culotte courte. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que sans elle et ses cours de soutien, il n'aurait jamais réussi ses divers examens. Hinata s'était senti utile et si elle pouvait l'être pour d'autres, alors elle tiendrait son objectif dans sa ligne de mire.

Alors pourquoi ces murmures mesquins l'atteignait-elle autant ? Etait-ce dû à son manque de confiance en elle ? Pourtant, au début, la jeune femme avait tout tenté pour les ignorer, mais l'attitude de Naruto ne la rassurait pas du tout depuis quelques temps. Déjà, le fait qu'il semblait sur la retenue, pas vraiment lui-même, quand il était au milieu de sa famille, l'inquiétait un peu. Après, elle était consciente que certains anciens pouvaient être impressionnants. Puis, il ne l'était pas avec elle, bien au contraire. Ce qui confirmait qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise avec certains membres Hyuga. L'éplorée le comprenait d'un certain côté, car elle-même avait eu quelques difficultés à leur faire face pendant son enfance et son adolescence. Honnêtement, le fait qu'il l'ait glissée au second plan après Sasuke, l'avait un peu secouée et avait remonté l'angoisse que les mauvaises langues pourraient avoir raison, qu'il ne soit avec qu'elle que parce qu'elle était une Hyuga. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à refréner ses larmes à cette idée, car l'aînée de Hiashi culpabilisait d'avoir ce genre de pensées négatives concernant son aimé. La confiance devait être le guide de leur couple et non la méfiance.

En tout cas, toutes ces attaques cachées de la part des compagnes de Sakura avaient renforcé la conviction de Tenten que la rose n'était pas étrangère aux bruits de couloir entendus au cours du précédent trimestre. En effet, le petite-amie de Neji avait été un jour témoin de ces mesquineries par pur hasard et s'était mordu les doigts de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. Elle n'avait de cesse à la conseiller de prévenir son cousin, ou Naruto, ou encore les autres du groupe. Malheureusement, Hinata refusait de tous les impliquer, surtout son blond dont l'année était importante avec le concours qui se profilait pour lui. Tenten avait dû lui promettre de ne pas parler de ses doutes. Elle se jura tout de même de garder les yeux et les oreilles en alerte.

La Huyga continuait, visiblement, à vouloir laisser le bénéfice du doute à Sakura tout comme Ino. Elle essayait de se persuader qu'étant la soeur de coeur de Naruto, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvaise. Et puis, rien ne prouvait que l'Haruno ait une quelconque influence sur ses compagnes dans le domaine. Les harceleuses pouvaient très bien agir de leur propre chef. De plus, au début de leur adolescence, la rose avait été une amie fidèle et chaleureuse, et cela malgré sa tendance égoïste. Cependant, la perte de son amitié et ses anciennes menaces avaient apparemment laissé des séquelles en le coeur de l'aînée d'Hanabi, qui s'ajoutaient à l'agression de Sasuke et à la perspective que cela aurait pu advenir à Naruto, ainsi qu'à sa détresse actuelle.

Toujours concentrée sur ses pensées, Hinata sursauta quand son téléphone se manifesta une seconde fois. En effet, un peu excédé d'être tombé sur le répondeur après les cinq sonneries, Naruto avait renouvelé son appel, pensant que sa douce n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps de répondre. En tout cas, il espérait que c'était la raison, car il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'elle puisse refuser de décrocher pour le punir d'une certaine manière, même si cela aurait été des plus légitimes. Plein d'espérance, il entendit les tonalités raisonnées dans son oreille. De son côté, sa douce avait suspendu son doigt sur la commande d'appel, indécise. Puis, comme si une force invisible avait pris possession de son corps, la jeune femme se vit glisser son index sur l'écran tactile et poser le combiné contre son oreille. Elle se sentait effectuer tous ces gestes. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'y être complètement étrangère, comme si son inconscient lui envoyait un message. De toute évidence, son fort intérieur désirait, ardemment, entendre celui qui l'envoûtait. Une voix grave mais étouffé dans le souci de ne pas trop faire de bruit, se fit alors entendre.

"- Hinata ?!... Allo,..., Hinata ?!"

A cette élocution, l'interpellée mit une main sur sa bouche pour tenter d'empêcher ses sanglots de passer le barrage qu'elle tentait vainement de maintenir droit et fort. Malheureusement, toute sa tristesse ne demandait qu'à sortir, qu'à s'exprimer comme un torrent dévalant les sommets d'une montagne. Dans un ultime effort, elle ferma les paupières aussi puissamment qu'elle pouvait, laissant de ce fait les premières larmes fuir sur son visage. Des tremblements commencèrent à la parcourir. Hinata le sentait, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps si elle entendait encore la voix de son bien-aimé. Elle allait éloigner son portable qu'elle n'en eut pas le temps.

"- Hinata ?!... Je m'inquiète."

En effet, le silence avait serré un étau autour du coeur de Naruto, prêt à l'écraser tel un fruit trop mûr s'éclatant sur le sol après s'être décroché de sa branche. L'angoisse venait de le visiter à son tour. Sa dulcinée avait décroché, mais, si elle ne voulait tout de même pas lui parler, l'entendre, comment amorcer un pardon dans ces conditions. Et si leur histoire se terminait à cause de son étourderie, il ne le supporterait pas. Pour elle, pour eux, il fit une dernière tentative, et tant pis, si elle se terminait par un échec.

"- Hinata ?! Je t'en prie, réponds-moi !...

-...

\- Je... je suppose que je mérite ton indifférence... Si tu as décidé de ne pas me parler, je respecterais ton choix, mais je t'en supplie, fais-moi juste un signe que rien n'est fini entre nous et que tout peut s'arranger... que tu n'as besoin que de temps."

Derrière l'autre combiné, les tressaillements de sa douce avait doublé en intensité. Hinata luttait pour contenir sa souffrance. Cependant, c'était de plus en plus difficile, surtout en entendant sa crainte d'une rupture éventuelle qu'elle ne souhaitait nullement. Elle était parcourue de soubresauts incontrôlés pour contenir ses émotions. Elle voulait tant le contredire, mais une boule lui comprimait la gorge, l'empêchant de s'exprimer. Certes, la Hyuga était triste et perturbée, mais jamais elle n'avait une seule seconde pensé à rompre avec lui. Qu'il puisse le penser, augmenta sa culpabilité.

"- Hinata, reprit avec peine Naruto. Je...je suis désolé pour l'appel que je t'avais promis et que... j'ai manqué... Vraiment désolé..."

Un nouveau silence suivit sa prière de pardon. L'espoir de l'Uzumaki de percevoir la voix de sa belle s'amoindrit encore un peu plus pour presque disparaître. Il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Il fallait qu'il vide sa conscience, qu'il lui dise qu'il regrettait ses erreurs des semaines passées. Il le fallait. C'était presque une question de vie ou de mort pour lui, car si effectivement elle ne voulait plus de lui, Hinata devait savoir que son coeur était lourd de regret.

"- Je... je sais que je n'étais pas présent pour toi ces derniers temps... Je me suis concentré sur Sasuke, alors que tu avais également besoin de moi, de te sentir aimer... Ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je voulais être présent pour lui, et je t'en ais trop demandé. Ma fatigue a eu aussi raison de mon engagement à t'appeler l'autre jour... Je me rends enfin compte que cela t'a blessé... J'aurai dû trouver la force de prendre mon téléphone pour t'appeler ou t'envoyer un message... Je... je regrette... tellement si tu savais... Je t'en prie, Hinata, pardonne-moi."

A la fin de son discours, Naruto attendit une réaction, les battements fous de son myocarde témoignant de son inquiétude de ne pas être entendu. Il allait désespérer, quand soudain, il écarta les yeux alors que sa main libre alla serrer son vêtement au niveau de son coeur meurtri par ce qui venait à lui. A son oreille, des pleurs furent la réponse à ses suppliques. Bouleversé, ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, un tremblement de tristesse se balançant dans ses pupilles. En effet, de l'autre côté de la ligne, le barrage émotif d'Hinata venait de céder aux mots qu'elle avait espéré toute la journée, voir même des semaines. Il avait pris alors conscience du vide qui l'habitait depuis quelques temps, même s'il n'en connaissait que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Son aimé s'était aussi souvenu de son manquement et lui quémandait sa clémence dans toute cette affaire. De son côté, son blond espérait que ses pleurs n'avaient pas pour origine ses doutes sur comment lui annoncer une hypothétique rupture. Les sanglots durèrent plusieurs minutes durant lesquels aucuns des deux amoureux n'osèrent reprendre la parole, quand ils furent interrompus par une voix vibrante par l'émotion.

"- Naruto,..., je, tenta Hinata avant d'être coupé par une dernière vague de larmes.

\- Ne pleure pas, ma princesse, essaya le blond. Je suis désolé... J'aimerai tant être près de toi pour te consoler en te serrant dans mes bras.

\- Moi..., moi aussi, je voudrais te voir et... me blottir contre toi, réussit-elle à s'exprimer entre ses soubresauts.

\- Tu veux... Tu veux toujours de moi, alors, questionna Naruto, la voix traduisant son espoir qu'il avait encore un peu de mal à retrouver.

\- Bien sûr,.., je n'ai jamais voulu rompre, confirma la Hyuga toujours émue et encore sous l'emprise d'une grande émotion. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais te quitter.

\- Mais tes pleurs, s'estomaqua l'Uzumaki. J'ai vraiment cru que... Ils sont vraiment dû qu'à mon comportement, non ?"

A cette question dissimulée, Hinata ne sut quoi dire. Il était vrai que cela avait contribué à son état, mais pas seulement. Cependant, elle était tiraillée entre confier ses blessures et cacher les événements de l'Université. Son coeur était lourd et avait besoin de se soulager, mais comment éviter la naissance de son inquiétude et de sa jalousie. En effet, la Hyuga avait constaté que, lors de leurs sorties avant l'agression de Sasuke, son prince charmant avait un tempérament, pas maladif mais quelque peu, jaloux dès qu'il voyait d'autres hommes lui tourner autour. Il avait même fait une crise avec Shino et Kiba qui avaient osé l'accaparer toute une après-midi. Bon, cela avait gentillet, mais il lui avait confié qu'il avait péniblement résisté à l'envi d'espionner ses deux amis pour vérifier qu'ils se comportaient bien avec elle. Cela avait énormément touché Hinata d'être l'objet de tant de préoccupation ; enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mis au second plan après le ténébreux. Son aimé l'avait-il trop habituée à être le centre de l'univers comme lui l'était pour elle ? Maintenant, que devait-elle faire ? Naruto ne tient plus face à au silence que sa question avait fait de nouveau naître, le prenant pour une réponse positive. Cependant, il voulait s'en assurer.

"- Hinata ?! Dis-moi, ne me ménage pas. Si je suis un petit-ami lamentable, il faut que tu me le dises. Je suis prêt à l'entendre et tout faire pour te prouver le contraire.

\- Non, s'empressa d'affirmer sa dulcinée. Ce n'est pas ça... Enfin, cela a été dure, mais... tu as juste fait une erreur de jugement, c'est tout. J'ai peut-être exagéré la situation.

\- Si, je suis fautif de tes larmes, insista Naruto qui refusait qu'elle puisse minimiser sa responsabilité. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, à moins que... Je sais, à l'avenir, tu ne sauras que ma priorité, quitte à ce que je laisse les autres de...

\- Non, le coupa sa dulcinée. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux,..., un petit-ami qui ne se préoccupe plus de ses amis et se consacrant exclusivement qu'à moi. Je sais que leur amitié t'est importante... Je souhaite juste que, enfin,..., qu'on trouve un juste milieu entre nous et nos amis. Ils y arrivent, alors pourquoi pas nous.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Cependant, je compte bien me rattraper et je te promets qu'au prochain week-end où on se verra, je le passerai uniquement avec toi, d'accord ?!

\- D'accord, répondit-elle timidement, ses sanglots enfin calmés.

\- Mais,..., est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

\- Oui et de tout mon coeur, lui affirma sa belle, en souriant.

\- Merci, Hinata, merci. Mais sinon, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda encore Naruto qui se souvint d'une des interrogations de Sasuke.

A ces paroles, Hinata resta sans voix et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devait-elle parler de ce qu'il se passait à l'Université et ses soupçons, enfin ceux de Tenten, sur les responsabilités de Sakura sur le harcèlement dont elle était victime ? Devait-elle l'affliger de la douleur de savoir sa soeur de coeur peut-être impliquée ? Contre toute attente et sans vraiment prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, la Hyuga se livra et prit la perche qu'il lui tendait. Elle lui répondit donc en lui racontant quelques anecdotes sur les félicitations dont on l'avait gratifiée, sur les quelques tentatives de séduction provenant d'une minorité de ses camarades masculins. A cette information, une rage grandit en l'Uzumaki qui se releva, faisant les cent pas dans le couloir pour tenter de la calmer. Il n'avait pas de cesse de les insulter en pensée. Et lui qui pensait que leur mise en couple allait décourager les autres prétendants. Apparemment, il s'était trompé. Il allait devoir leur mettre les points sur les i une bonne fois pour toute.

En tout cas, son état fut perçu par sa dulcinée à son souffle. De peur de le voir se mettre en colère, Hinata minimisa alors les faits en lui assurant que cela n'était plus d'actualité. Ce qui était en partie vrai, même si certains continuaient leur entreprise. Cela avait l'air de marcher puisqu'à sa voix, Naruto semblait reprendre le repos de ses humeurs. Cependant, afin d'éviter à son aimé de sortir de ses gongs, elle se plaignit aucunement du harcèlement dont elle était victime de la part d'une minorité de la gente féminine de son Université. Elle ne lui rapporta pas non plus les quelques paroles désobligeantes qu'elle espionnait chez elle provenant de certains anciens qui mettait en doute ses qualités pour être un mari digne de ce nom pour elle. Rassuré par les affirmations de sa petite-amie, le blond continua la conversation en l'assurant de son amour.

Au fil de leur discussion, ou plutôt de son monologue, le coeur d'Hinata se fit plus léger, et elle oublia petit à petit son affliction et ses cauchemars. Elle rougissait à chaque compliment. Elle riait sous cape à chaque plaisanterie ou taquinerie. Son esprit et tout son être se remplissait d'une nouvelle force, d'un nouveau courage. Comme elle avait eu besoin de l'entendre, constata-t-elle. La jeune femme réalisa aussi qu'elle se devait de travailler sur elle-même pour ne plus dépendre autant de lui et ainsi, éviter de retomber dans l'état qui l'avait touché ces dernières semaines. Elle se promit de ne plus être un poids pour son aimé. Le temps passa, et la fatigue accumulée eut raison de l'amoureuse. Ses yeux se fermaient inexorablement pour ne plus s'ouvrir, retombant sur son oreiller, son portable glissant de sa main pour atterrir à ses côtés.

Entendant un souffle régulier et face au silence qui sévissait malgré ses appels, Naruto en sourit et raccrocha. Il rejoignit sa chambre et se recouchant, rencontra sa belle dans le repos de la nuit alors que, du lit voisin, Sasuke, réveillé, espionnait son retour. L'atmosphère avait subitement changé, le rassurant sur le déroulement d'une réconciliation amoureuse. Ce fut ainsi que deux âmes soeurs s'endormirent dans le bonheur du pardon, mais pour combien de temps. En effet, tous deux n'avaient fait qu'aborder le sommet de cet iceberg de malaise et de non-dits, l'un oubliant de parler de ses frustrations et de leur raison, l'autre omettant de livrer toutes ses souffrances et les soupçons qui pesaient sur une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Seul l'avenir en connaissait les conséquences.


	28. Un procès évité

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je vous préviens qu'à partir de demain, je pars en vacances avec ma petite famille. Je ne pourrais pas publier avant la semaine prochaine le chapitre suivant. Bien sûr, je me munirai de mon calepin pour l'avancer sur papier durant mes soirées.

Quelques réponses :

 **Scorpon** : merci d'être fidèle à cet histoire et de continuer à la commenter.

 **KisaAkisara** : C'est un peu normal que Naruto ne soit pas comme dans le manga. Je m'inspire juste de son personnage et de quelques points de la personnalité qu'il possède dans le manga pour mon histoire. Pour le reste, je laisse mon imagination me guider. Et oui, Naruto va devoir apprendre une grande leçon avant de pouvoir être digne d'Hinata et aspirer au bonheur total, mais cela ne se fera pas dans la douceur.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, ce fut d'un nouveau courage qu'Hinata rentra au sein de l'Université. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas tout révélé à son petit-ami, l'avoir entendu, et surtout s'excuser en prenant conscience de la peine que ces décisions avaient engendré en elle, l'avait énormément soulagée. Elle avait hâte que les deux prochaines semaines se passent vite et enfin, repasser du temps avec Naruto, en amoureux, comme il le lui avait promit. Son esprit était si léger qu'elle ne fit pas attention aux murmures désobligeants ou pervers qui parsemaient son chemin et qui cessèrent dès qu'elle fut rejointe par ses amis. Tenten fut la plus enthousiaste, surtout après avoir vu sur le visage de sa meilleure amie une nouvelle sérénité. La compagne de Neji avait hâte de tirer du nez d'Hinata les raisons d'une telle luminosité, alors qu'il y avait encore quelques jours, une aura sombre l'avait envahie. Ce fut ainsi, submergée par la jeune femme aux macarons, que la Hyuga rejoignit son casier.

Son cheminement ainsi entouré se fit sous l'observation de plusieurs paires d'yeux dont la majorité était hostile puisqu'une seule d'entre elles exprimait plus la curiosité et l'intrigue que la mesquinerie. D'autres encore, et n'appartenant pas aux mêmes groupes, semblaient attendre quelque chose ou un moment propice pour agir. Arrivée, l'aînée de Hiashi ouvrit l'accès à ses affaires qu'elle découvrit une enveloppe. Celle-ci était ordinaire et n'avait aucun signe particulier. Sa destinataire se redressa, à la fois surprise et curieuse, et scruta les environs à la recherche de l'éventuel émetteur ou que la véritable destinée de ce pli se manifeste. Il était impensable pour elle qu'elle le soit, n'ayant jamais été bénéficiaire de ce genre d'attention par le passé. Poussée par cet instinct de découverte qui avait poussé l'être humain à explorer le vaste monde, Hinata se saisit de cet intriguant courrier et lut, avec grand étonnement, son nom dessus. Cependant, aucun émetteur n'y était identifié.

Se sachant encore poursuivie par des hommes peu respectueux de son rang de femme en couple, l'hypothèse d'une missive d'amour lui effleura l'esprit. A ce moment-là, les souvenirs de ces années de lycée durant lesquels elle ne reçut aucunement ce témoignage des sentiments les plus doux lui revinrent en mémoire. Comme elle aurait aimé en recevoir de la part de Naruto, pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Enfin, ce n'était plus que partie remise maintenant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient ensemble à l'heure d'aujourd'hui que cela voulait signifier qu'il ne la gratifiera pas de ce modèle de lettres, enfin, s'il y pensait. Encore plus curieuse, la Hyuga entreprit de l'ouvrir. Ce fut les yeux ronds, le souffle court qu'elle découvrit plusieurs messages, écrits à l'aide de lettres découpées dans des journaux, lui semblait-il. Un frisson la parcourut. De peur, d'angoisse, de colère, elle n'arrivait pas à le définir elle-même, mais cela eut le don d'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Elle, qui se demandait comment gérer et répondre à un témoignage d'affection amoureuse, fit la découverte en réalité de lettres injurieuses.

Le ou les émetteurs ou émettrices la traitaient de voleuse d'hommes, de briseuse de couple, de garce et qu'elle ne méritait pas un homme comme Naruto, qu'il avait dû être touché de démence pour avoir rompu avec Sakura et cédé à ses avances, que c'était sûrement du chantage. Les feuilles tremblantes dans ses mains, Hinata réalisa alors qu'une personne ou plusieurs croyait dur comme faire les rumeurs du trimestre précédent émis sur les réseaux sociaux comme quoi la rose était sortie avec son blond. Une autre la pensait capable de le faire chanter ou de jouer un rôle de sainte-nitouche alors qu'en réalité, elle la jugeait la pire des aguicheuses au point d'alpaguer un homme déjà pris. Une nouvelle tristesse l'envahit en se demandant comment des personnes ont pu en arriver à rédiger ce genre de chose. Ils étaient maintenant à l'Université et non plus, au lycée à tenter de gérer leur puberté. La maturité et le souci de se donner les moyens de construire son avenir devraient être le guide de tout étudiant, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas de certains.

Le souvenir des belles paroles de Naruto la veille lui permit de reprendre le dessus. Une arrogance toute Huyga la saisit, lui permettant de se redresser. Elle savait qui elle était, ce qu'elle avait réalisé et ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. Ce n'était certainement pas des bouffons, comme elle décida d'appeler les empêcheurs de tourner en rond, qui allaient changer sa façon de voir et de se juger. Naruto l'avait choisie librement et n'avait jamais été avec Sakura. Tout ça ne s'appuyait visiblement que sur des mensonges et des calomnies. Alors qu'elle continuait à se remplir de convictions, Tenten l'interpella presque à tue tête pour lui rappeler qu'il était bientôt l'heure de son amphithéâtre. Lui répondant plus discrètement, sa meilleure amie reporta ensuite son attention sur les lettres. Sans se cacher et sous les yeux de la petite-amie de Neji, intriguée, elle les mit en pièces. Puis, espérant qu'elle soit espionnée par les responsables de ces plis, les jeta d'un geste dédaigneux à la poubelle. Sa compagne, enfin rejointe et intriguée, lui quémanda les raisons d'un tel comportement et ce que c'était ces papiers ainsi disparus.

"- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Oh rien, que des ordures que j'avais oublié de me débarrasser, lui répondit Hinata, assez fort pour que cela arrive aux oreilles des éventuels émetteurs ou émettrices.

\- Ok, fit suspicieuse Tenten, toujours étonnée de son changement d'humeur entre avant et après le week-end. Tu me dirais si cela n'allait pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, la rassura sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, je vais plus que bien.

\- C'est ce que je vois, reconnut son interlocutrice. Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé hier pour que tu n'affiches pas ton air maussade de la semaine dernière ?

\- Ah, tu avais remarqué, rougit Hinata, gênée d'avoir été découverte.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en suis rendue compte. Je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien. Je me suis même inquiétée. J'étais prête à te saucissonner à une chaise pour te faire avouer tes secrets dès aujourd'hui. Heureusement, tu as l'air d'avoir remonté la pente.

\- Nous aussi, on s'est inquiété, affirma à son tour Temari, se faisant la porte parole de Karui et des autres. Moi, j'étais prête à aller chercher Naruto par la peau des fesses pour l'interroger, car je suis sûre qu'il n'était pas étranger à ta situation.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa la Hyuga, touchée tout de même de leur attention.

\- Si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu n'as qu'à tout nous raconter, l'a mise au défi Tenten, appuyées par leurs amies.

\- D'accord, mais pas tout de suite. Après les cours, à notre café," proposa Hinata.

Toutes acceptèrent et s'acheminèrent vers leurs cours respectifs. Alors que les jeunes femmes s'éloignaient et avaient cette discussion, une personne chaussée de talons aiguilles s'approcha de la poubelle et y ressortit les plis injurieux. Jetant un coup d'oeil dessus, sans pour autant essayer de les reconstituer, elle réussit à les déchiffrer en partie. Relevant les yeux sur le dos de la Hyuga, elle afficha un air des plus troublés. Apparemment, au vu de l'attitude de cette dernière, elle refusait de se laisser impressionner et réfutait sans doute ce qu'elle avait lu. L'héritière n'allait pas être aussi facile à atteindre, alors qu'on lui avait affirmé le contraire. Les semaines précédentes avaient pourtant donné raison à ces rumeurs. L'inconnue ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, mais cela avait suffi pour lui faire reprendre du poil de la bête. Embarquant les lettres avec soi, elle refit volte face, des questions plein la tête. Apparemment, elle ne connaissait pas la petite-amie de Naruto autant qu'elle le pensait. Ses observations allaient à l'encontre de ce qu'on lui avait appris, mais elle refusait de mettre en doute sa source, ne voulant pas perdre sa position. Et puis, cette dernière était fiable, enfin, peut-être pas. Il allait lui falloir continuer son observation, mais ira-t-elle jusqu'à la défier.

D'autres personnes observaient également Hinata, un désir au fond de leur coeur et désireuse que le bon moment se présente à elles, avant de rejoindre leurs propres cours. La journée se déroula comme à l'accoutumée sous les murmures mais surtout sous les rires des amies qui attendaient de pouvoir recevoir des explications de leur compagne aux cheveux bleutés. Cela arriva assez rapidement. L'aînée de Hiashi expliqua alors les raisons de sa petite déprime mais ne s'étendit pas sur le harcèlement dont elle était victime et notamment, le courrier qu'elle avait reçu dans la matinée. Elle le fit en évitant de croiser les yeux de Tenten qui désapprouvait visiblement sa décision de cacher sa situation au sein de l'Université aux autres de leurs amis. Enfin, peut-être que cela allait se calmer si effectivement, les harceleurs constataient que leurs actes n'avaient aucune conséquence sur les humeurs de la Hyuga, enfin si elle continuait sur le même voie que lors de son arrivée dans l'établissement. Elle avait été si rayonnante, contrairement aux semaines précédentes. En tout cas, la copine de Neji saisit un peu mieux les causes de sa légère dépression. Il n'était jamais évident d'être placé au second plan, surtout par son amoureux, bien que Naruto avait des raisons louables.

"- Mais quel crétin, se mit à vociférer Temari, en bonne défenseure de la gente féminine. Comment il pouvait penser que tu allais supporter cette situation longtemps. A ta place, je l'aurai dit ses quatre vérités depuis bien longtemps.

\- Tu es donc sans pitié, Temari, lui répondit Hinata en souriant. C'est vrai que cela a été dur mais pour sa défense, je ne lui avais rien dit de mes pensées sombres. Il ne pouvait pas deviné. Puis, Sasuke compte pour lui et je comprends que vu la situation, il ait voulu le soutenir.

\- Mouais, mais tout de même. Sasuke allait mieux depuis quelques temps et il aurait pu penser un peu à toi, continua la No Sabaku.

\- Oh, je n'en veux pas à Naruto, tu sais. Et puis, il s'est excusé et m'a promis de me consacrer son prochain week-end de libre.

\- Et bien, il a intérêt à bien se rattraper, attaqua Karui. Mais, je peux te comprendre dans un sens. Au début de ma relation, j'avais dû batailler avec Choji quand j'ai eu l'impression qu'il mettait plus en avant son trio ino-shika-cho. Cela n'a pas été facile de m'y faire une place. Combien d'après-midi on passait avec eux alors que j'aurai aimé l'avoir qu'à moi ?

\- Oh, je suis désolée, fit Ino intervenant à son tour. Je ne l'aurai jamais imaginée. Je pensais avoir fait en sorte de bien t'accueillir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère, lui répondit son amie. Cela ne venait pas de toi, puisque tu t'es toujours montré prévenante. C'était juste un désir égoïste de ma part, mais l'amour n'a-t-il pas une part d'égoïsme. En fait, j'aurai voulu trouver un juste milieu tout de suite. C'est quand j'ai enfin eu le courage d'en parler avec Choji que nous avons réussi à trouver notre rythme. J'aurai dû lui en parler plus tôt, c'est tout."

A cette petite anecdote, Hinata tiqua et ne put s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec sa propre romance. Elle avait les mêmes espérances que la petite-amie de l'Akimichi. La seule différence était que cette dernière avait trouvé la force et le courage de s'affronter à son aimé. Elle, elle avait attendu que son état mental soit prêt à craquer pour parler à Naruto sur ses désirs d'intimité avec lui. De plus, elle ne lui avait pas tout raconté. Devait-elle le faire au risque de se brouiller avec lui ? La jeune femme avait tellement peur des conflits qu'elle se mit à trembler à l'idée de se disputer avec son amour de toujours. Ne voulant rien laisser paraître, elle se concentra sur la discussion de ses amies et entendit encore Temari soutenir dur comme fer que son blond aurait dû faire attention à elle. La No Sabaku n'avait pas tord, mais elle était tellement enthousiaste dans son discours qu'on aurait dit un orateur politique entrain de faire un discours enflammé devant ses partisans ou un avocat défendant son client. Son attitude était telle que son monologue n'était plus audible pour ses camarades qui se retenaient de pouffer, trop déconcentrées qu'elles étaient par ses gesticulations. Debout, elle était entrain de lever un poing vers le ciel qu'elle stoppa ses paroles quand elle entendit les ricanements de ses compagnes. Vexée, elle s'assit de nouveau en croisant les bras et les jambes, affichant une mine dès plus offusquée.

"- Pourquoi vous rigolez ! Je suis sérieuse, moi.

\- Excuse-nous Temari mais,..., c'était trop drôle ! Réussit à expliquer Tenten entre deux rires. Ta façon de défendre tes opinions étaient trop..."

La petite-amie de Neji ne put continuer qu'elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de quatre filles devant leur table. Ces dernières fixaient avec insistance Hinata qui rougit quelque peu. Cependant, elle refusait de baisser les yeux. Peut-être avait-elle devant elle les responsables de la lettre du matin et ne voyant pas réagir à celle-ci, elles étaient venues la narguer en personne. Dans cette hypothèse, elle ne voulait pas leur donner le plaisir de l'avoir atteinte. Ses amies froncèrent les sourcils et tournèrent leur attention vers les nouvelles arrivantes, prêtes à intervenir. Une de ces dernières s'avança et prit la parole.

"- Bonjour, excusez-nous de vous dérangez, mais nous aimerions nous entretenir avec Hinata Hyuga, s'il vous plaît.

\- Et pouvons-nous savoir ce que vous lui voulez au juste, interrogea Tenten.

\- C'est bon, Tenten, intervint la concernée en se levant. Je suis Hinata Hyuga. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Nous savons qui tu es. Nous appartenons à la même université. En fait, mes compagnes et moi-même avons attendu toute la journée l'opportunité de te parler.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, pour avoir des informations. Concernant mes trois camarades, elles sont venues en leur nom propre. Pour ma part, je suis venue au nom de ma petite soeur.

\- Ta soeur ?

\- Oui, répondit la porte parole d'un ton ému, se retenant de laisser des larmes, à peine survenue à l'énonciation de cette dernière, de couler. Excusez-moi, c'est l'émotion.

\- Attendez, vous n'avez qu'à prendre des chaises et tout nous raconter, proposa Hinata, touchée par l'émotion qu'elle voyait dans son interlocutrice.

\- Merci, s'exécuta cette dernière. Avant de vous dire pourquoi nous sommes venues te voir, j'aurai une question à te poser. Nous avons vu ce qu'il s'est passé avant les vacances de Noël lorsque tu t'es faite harceler par le chef du gang qui sévit dans l'université. Nous avons lu dans les journaux que tu avais porté plainte et que ton père cherchait des témoignages contre ce dernier ou de cette journée. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Tout à fait, la procédure est en cours, reconnut l'héritière, étonnée d'une telle question. La gendarmerie est toujours en recherche de personnes susceptibles de leur porter des éléments nouveaux. Pourquoi ?

\- Avant de te répondre, j'aimerai, enfin, nous aimerions également savoir s'il était vrai que ton père proposait à toutes ces personnes de les mettre sous la protection de ta famille et de leur avocat pour éviter toute pression ou toute menace provenant du paternel de ce salopard.

\- Oui, confirma encore Hinata avant de comprendre au vu de l'insulte. Attends, es-tu entrain de dire que vous toutes ont été la victime de ce groupe ?"

A cette remarque, les concernées se regardèrent et confirmèrent que son hypothèse était juste d'un signe de tête. Une part une, elles racontèrent leur histoire et leur harcèlement. Quand ce fut le tour de leur porte-parole, celle-ci commença son récit d'une voix qu'elle voulut ferme, mais qui chancela au fur à mesure de son monologue. En réalité, ce ne fut pas elle la victime, mais sa jeune soeur au cours de l'année précédente, alors qu'elle venait de rentrer à l'Université. Ne venant pas d'une famille aisée et ayant pu bénéficier d'une bourse pour poursuivre ses études, elle fut vite la cible des harceleurs, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas porter plainte contre leur chef, fils d'un homme politique influent, pour ne pas perdre ses moyens financiers. Celui-ci ne se contenta pas d'attouchements ou de paroles salaces. Il alla jusqu'à utiliser cette menace pour faire pression sur elle, lui ordonnant de devenir son jouet sexuel. Sa jeune soeur se fit plus d'une fois violer sans qu'elle puisse se défendre, résignée et pensant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle garda la triste réalité de son harcèlement pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit découverte par son aînée tout à fait par hasard. Cette dernière l'avait vu être amenée de force aux toilettes par des garçons et avait réussi à l'en extraire à temps. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de garder sous silence son calvaire. Sa cadette ne le révéla à sa famille qu'au moment où elle survécut à une tentative de pendaison. Elle n'avait vu que la solution de se suicider pour en finir avec ce chantage, pour éviter de tomber dans la déchéance la plus complète, avant que son esprit ne soit détruit par ces violeurs et se persuade qu'elle aimait ce qu'ils lui faisaient, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Elle se dégoûtait tellement d'avoir cédé, alors qu'une révélation de son tourmenteur, ivre, lui avait appris que son père n'avait en aucune manière le pouvoir de lui retirer sa bourse. Pensant qu'elle était devenue une véritable "salope", aimant se faire "baiser", il l'avait alors narguée avec cette vérité. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, d'où sa tentative de mettre fin à sa vie.

"- Mon dieu, mais c'est terrible, fit horrifié Hinata qui réalisa que cela aurait pu être elle si elle n'avait pas appartenu à une grande famille. Et où est ta soeur maintenant ?

\- A l'hôpital pour suivre une psychothérapie. Elle s'est tellement enfermée sur elle-même, dans un état psychologique tel qu'il lui est plus possible de faire face à la réalité. Elle ne supporte plus son corps et ne pense qu'à se faire du mal.

\- Et elle n'a pas essayé de porter plainte ? Demanda Temari.

\- Si, bien sûr, mais les avocats sont chers et celui qui a bien voulu nous recevoir, mes parents et moi, nous a fait entendre qu'elle avait très peu de chance de gagner et qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une bataille perdue d'avance, surtout face à un homme influent. Comme ma soeur a accepté de coucher avec sa bande et lui, sans aucune résistance et même si c'était sous menace, les jurés auraient pu penser qu'elle était consentante et qu'elle essayait juste de se venger d'une rupture. Il nous a informés que c'était assez classique. Le plaignant invente une relation amoureuse qui a mal tourné et par vengeance, la fille porte plainte pour viol. Je vous assure que ma soeur n'est pas comme ça, plaida leur interlocutrice en larmes.

\- Nous te croyons, rassura la No Sabaku. Je suppose que vous n'aviez rien pour appuyer les dires de ta soeur.

\- Non. Il n'existait aucune preuve de ce chantage ou de violence au moment où nous sommes allés voir un médecin. C'était la parole d'un gosse de politicien riche contre celle d'une pauvre hère. C'est cette perspective de ne pas avoir beaucoup de chance à réclamer réparation qui a fini de la détruire."

N'y tenant plus, leur camarade d'Université éclata en sanglots et toutes durent attendre qu'elle se calme pour poursuivre l'entretien. Ce fut Temari qui rompit le silence.

"- Mais quel lâche cet avocat ! En tout cas, je jure sur mon honneur que je serai d'une autre trempe lorsque je ferai mon entrée aux barreaux. Ça, je peux vous le garantir !

\- On ne peut pas en douter vu comment tu défends tes opinions, avec autant de hargnes et de convictions, pouffa Tenten qui se souvenait des minutes précédentes, détendant l'atmosphère de la tablée.

Boudant quelque peu, la No Sabaku en sourit tout de même quand elle constata qu'une risette était de nouveau apparue sur le visage de l'éplorée. Dans ses pensées, Hinata, bien que compatissante, avait du mal à comprendre comment une femme pouvait se laisser convaincre d'avoir des relations sexuelles forcées et cela sans se défendre. D'un autre côté, la peur de voir son avenir compromis, de ne pas réussir à avancer à cause d'un maître chanteur ou pour d'autres raisons et de devenir un poids pour sa famille pouvaient expliquer en partie que la jeune soeur ait cédé sous la pression. Cependant, de là à vouloir se tuer, cela dépassait son entendement, car en définitive, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et puis, comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle aurait fini par aimer cette douleur de se faire violer ? Etait-ce dû aux images pornographiques dans certains films ou hentaï où les visionneurs assistent à des scènes de viol qui se finissent par l'assouvissement de la victime, allant jusqu'à revenir d'elle-même se perdre dans la luxueuse du sexe malfamé ? Pour sa part, la Hyuga n'y croyait pas, car ce genre d'images n'était que mensonges, ou tout du moins que de la fiction et bien loin de la réalité. Un viol restait, reste et restera une torture physique et mentale. Comment pouvait-on céder à cela ? C'était pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas son geste, mais les voix de la psychologie étaient parfois tellement compliquées à saisir qu'elle n'aurait jamais choisi la carrière de psychiatre ou de psychologue.

"- Voilà nos récits à toute, reprit la porte-parole. Nous sommes prêtes à témoigner contre ses salauds et leur chef, si effectivement, ton père peut nous garantir sa protection et son soutien.

\- Je peux parler au nom de mon père et je vous le garantis. Voilà, ce que je vous propose, fit sérieusement Hinata. Nous allons échanger nos numéros de mobile et je vous contacte dès que j'en ai parlé avec lui. Nous pourrions alors convenir d'un rendez-vous toutes ensembles avec l'avocat en charge de cette affaire et mon père. Vos parents sont bien sûr les bienvenus.

\- C'est une bonne idée, réfléchit Temari. Ainsi, vous pourrez poser une plainte jointe et former une partie civile représentée par un ou plusieurs avocats. Vous aurez un peu plus de poids qu'en y allant toute seule, surtout dans l'affaire du viol de ta petite soeur. Personne n'est au-dessus des lois.

\- Vraiment, merci," remercièrent leurs quatre camarades.

Ce qui fut décidé fut mené promptement et ce fut avec quatre nouveaux contacts dans son répertoire que la Hyuga rentra chez elle pour avoir un entretien avec le patriarche de la famille. Elle le trouva dans son bureau et lui quémanda un entretien. Voyant l'air sérieux de sa fille, il ne se fit pas prié et le lui accorda. Hiashi fut donc mis au courant de l'entrevue et qu'il pourrait bientôt disposer de quatre témoignages contre les hommes qui ont voulu souiller sa fille, dont un des plus accablants. Peut-être que cela allait en déclencher d'autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, il contacta son avocat sur le champ et organisa avec lui une entrevue. La date, ainsi décidée, fut communiquée aux courageuses jeunes femmes et à leur famille. De son côté, à la sortie du bureau de son père, Hinata était heureuse du bon déroulé de cette affaire. Elle espérait, en son fort intérieur, que le fait d'avoir mené ses anciens harceleurs sexuels devant les tribunaux, notamment leur chef, fils d'un politicien véreux, allait calmer ceux ou celles qui l'attaquaient aujourd'hui. Ils ou elles y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de continuer, enfin c'était son espérance. Pour l'heure, elle avait une autre bonne nouvelle à communiquer. Elle prit son téléphone et entreprit de l'appeler.

"- Allo ?! Juugo ?!

-...

\- Oui, tout va bien. Je t'appelle concernant ton affaire, tu sais quand tu as étranglé cet étudiant qui me harcelait et qui s'en était pris à Sasuke.

-...

\- Tu peux prévenir l'avocat des Uchiwa qui doit te défendre que j'ai le nom de quatre camarades d'Université qui ont assisté à toute la scène et qui sont prêtes à témoigner en ta faveur, que ton geste ne fut que pour me défendre et une réponse à une attaque homophobe.

-...

\- Oui, elles sont venues me voir aujourd'hui et elles m'ont promis leur soutien en contrepartie de la protection de mon père concernant ma propre plainte.

-...

\- Tout à fait, elles ont aussi été autant victimes que moi du même groupe. Nous devons nous voir bientôt. Si tu veux je t'envoie la date en même temps que leur contact par mail si tu veux venir, à moins que ton avocat pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de traiter les deux affaires séparément et que vous organisiez votre propre entretien. En tout cas, tu peux compter sur moi pour te soutenir.

-...

\- De rien. Je dois te laisser. Je vais appeler Naruto pour tout lui annoncer. A bientôt Juugo.

\- A bientôt Hinata et merci," lui répondit l'amant de Sasuke.

Ce dernier était chez l'Uzumaki, venant à peine de rentrer à son tour. Cette nouvelle venait bien à propos, surtout qu'il venait d'y penser juste à l'instant. Bien qu'on ne venait plus l'embêter depuis son coup de force et de fureur, des regards des plus désobligeants le suivaient souvent. Bon, pour être honnête, ils n'étaient pas des plus nombreux, puisque que la plupart des étudiants était indifférent à sa présence et c'était tant mieux. De plus, cela lui était complètement égal, habitué à cela depuis son adolescence. Et puis, il était heureux avec Sasuke et ce n'était pas les mauvaises langues, ceux qui ne voyaient pas l'homosexualité d'un bon oeil, qui allaient le lui enlever. Cependant, personne ne s'était encore porté volontaire, à part Hinata, pour témoigner de ce qu'elles ont vu ce jour-là. Par crainte de représailles, par esprit égoïste de ne pas s'occuper des affaires d'autrui, il ne saurait le dire. En tout cas, cela le soulagea que des jeunes femmes étaient prêtes à sauter le pas. Peut-être qu'en plus du plaidoyer de Tsunade sur sa santé mentale et son suivi, leur témoignage aura un impact positif sur son affaire, surtout si celui qu'il avait étranglé était impliqué d'en d'autres plaintes dont il était l'accusé. Enfin bon, pour le moment, il devait contacter Sasuke et Obito pour les informer.

Ainsi, deux futurs officiers se retrouvèrent presque en même temps avec au bout du fil leurs aimés respectifs. Naruto, bien que toujours furieux contre ceux qui s'en était pris à sa dulcinée, était heureux pour elle que sa plainte puisse évoluer dans la bonne direction. Cependant, cela allait peut-être accélérer la procédure. La Justice risquait alors de faire appel à sa belle plus souvent pour enregistrer sa version et organiser une potentielle confrontation. En tout cas, il espérait que cela n'allait pas compromettre leur week-end en amoureux. Il devait vraiment se rattraper et peut-être que... que ces deux jours seront les plus beaux de sa vie et que leur réconciliation se terminera avec l'étreinte tant espérée. Enfin, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emballe un peu trop vite pour éviter la frustration au maximum. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas l'occasion pour avoir une discussion avec Hinata à ce sujet... Quoi que...? Timide comme elle était, ce n'était pas dit qu'ils puissent avoir ce genre de conversation. Il ne voulait surtout pas la mettre mal à l'aise avec lui. Sortant de ses idées, Naruto profita de l'avoir au téléphone pour converser avec elle de sujet plus léger et cela jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

De leur côté, Sasuke et Juugo avaient organisé les suites des événements le touchant. Sous le conseil d'Obito, le roux décida d'aller voir l'avocat qui le défendait et d'orchestrer avec lui une rencontre avec les personnes qui souhaitaient témoigner en sa faveur. Le ténébreux se sentait plus que satisfait et cela remonta encore plus son moral après les événements qui l'avaient touché. Enfin, une bonne nouvelle et dans le bon sens. En tout cas, il était maintenant certain que son amant ne craignait pas grand chose de la Justice. Certes, le roux avait attaqué plus que violemment l'agresseur d'Hinata, mais c'était pour la défendre. De plus, ce dernier n'était pas tout blanc à ce que lui avait raconté son frère de coeur et son amant. L'Uchiwa ne serait pas surpris d'entendre que la plainte qui était sur la tête de Juugo disparaisse dans quelques jours, tout au plus quelques semaines. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

En effet, après la réunion organisé par l'avocat des Uchiwa entre son client, Hinata et les quatre jeunes femmes, le représentant de la Justice contacta son confrère de la partie adverse pour que ce dernier puisse conseiller aux siens d'abandonner les poursuites, afin d'éviter que leur nom soit traîné dans la boue un peu plus. Au début, il fit choux blanc. Le père du plaignant refusait de se coucher face à un jeune homme qu'il qualifiait de moins que rien, et cela malgré la protection d'une des plus grandes familles de la ville. Cependant, au cours d'une séance préliminaire durant laquelle tous les témoins purent donner leur version des faits, le juge conseilla vivement aux deux parties de trouver un accord à l'amiable avant d'envisager d'aller jusqu'au tribunal. Il avait pris en compte l'agression d'Hinata, le souhait de Juugo de la défendre et les propos homophobes qui eurent raison du calme de l'accusé. Cependant, ce dernier n'avait pas à faire justice de lui-même. Il voulut donc le contraindre à suivre une psychothérapie pour apprendre à gérer ses coups de sang. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tsunade se découvrit et lui révéla que c'était déjà le cas et que son patient se montrait des plus assidus.

Rassuré par la réputation de la Senju en terme médical et le sérieux du roux, le juge ne put que s'adresser au plaignant. Il lui rappela alors qu'il avait déjà sur le dos une autre affaire qui l'accablait et que s'il continuait à vouloir poursuivre l'amant de Sasuke, cela risquait de se retourner contre lui. En effet, rien n'interdisait à ce dernier de porter à son tour plainte contre lui pour propos homophobes. De plus, les témoignages n'étaient pas vraiment en sa faveur et pencherait la balance en faveur de Juugo. Rien ne fut cependant décidé de jour-là. Quelques jours après, le futur ornithologue informa son aimé que son avocat avait reçu une grande nouvelle : il avait trouvé un accord. La poursuite judiciaire l'accablant disparaissait s'il s'engageait à ne pas soumettre à la Justice les insultes homophobes prononcées contre lui. Son confrère avait fortement conseillé ses clients à cet extrémité. En effet, au vu des pièces et des témoignages, le procès se serait certainement fini en non-lieu ou en qualifiant le geste de Juugo d'acte involontaire avec circonstances atténuantes, voir même de légitime défense. Il en aurait été sorti sans aucune peine. Par contre, cela n'aurait pas été certain si le roux portait plainte à son tour. Ce dernier avait donc accepté le contrat. De toute manière, il ne comptait pas le faire, alors il était satisfait de la tournure des événements. Il n'irait donc pas jusqu'au procès et c'était le plus important.

Oui, Juugo était plutôt satisfait de l'enchaînement des événements. Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas de Sasuke. Ce dernier aurait bien voulu voir les responsables de la perte de contrôle de son amant sous les verrous. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de son souhait de vivre en paix. Déjà que le roux était associé à la vie qu'il devait mener en tant qu'Uchiwa et la pression qui était collée à son nom. Son aimé avait subi autant la médisance que le soutien qui avaient résulté de la révélation de leur couple après le nouvel an. Les people avaient été divisés à ce sujet et son agression n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Peut-être qu'il était temps de laisser tout cela en arrière et de penser à avancer vers l'avenir. Oui, Juugo avait sûrement raison de vouloir de nouveau retrouver la paix et la tranquillité. Le ténébreux devait reconnaître que l'atmosphère calme d'Oto, où personne ne l'avait jugé par rapport à son nom, lui manquait dans cette certaine mesure, mais Obito, Shishui, ses amis, et notamment Naruto, lui avaient énormément manqué, d'où son retour. Maintenant, en acceptant de revenir, il en avait accepté les conséquences que son patronyme incombait.

Et puis, au vu de la plainte d'Hinata et des autres femmes maltraitées, l'emprisonnement sonnait à la porte des membres du gang de l'Université. Enfin, au final, Sasuke pouvait affirmer qu'il était plus soulagé que contrarier par le déroulement de ces dernières semaines. Il espérait que ce sera également le cas pour son meilleur ami et frère de coeur. En pensant à lui, l'amant de Juugo était vraiment ravi du retour à leur complicité d'antan. Naruto avait entendu sa prière de retrouver un comportement normal avec lui et non plus accès sur la violence dont il fut victime. Tous deux avaient repris leurs chamailleries et leurs défis, ainsi que leur entente. Pour le moment, ils étaient dans la voiture en direction de Konoha. Le fameux week-end de réconciliation entre les tourtereaux promis par son frère de coeur venait de sonner son avènement. Ce dernier était très impatient et pour éviter un accident bête, c'était l'Uchiwa qui était aux commandes. L'Uzumaki aurait été capable de braver la limitation de vitesse tellement il avait hâte de réaliser sa surprise, car oui, il avait prévu quelque chose qui fit sourire en coin le ténébreux. Celui-ci espérait juste que la personne concernée apprécierait, ou tout du moins son entourage.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes étaient sur la route, dans leur ville, une jeune femme rentrait chez elle, un air triste et solitaire sur le visage. Elle se sentait tellement seule. Pourtant, elle était devenue la coqueluche de sa promotion grâce à sa beauté, son intelligence, son fort caractère, mais surtout grâce à ses relations avec de grandes familles. Aucune de ses nouvelles relations ne voulait la laisser seule, voulant profiter de son aura et prête à tout pour s'accaparer un morceau du camembert de sa popularité, même si cela voulait dire dénigrer ses ennemis quel qu'il soit. Elle était donc souvent accompagnée et appuyée dans énormément de ses décisions, n'étant jamais contredite. Elle souffla un peu à ce constat, bien qu'une chaleur et une fierté orgueilleuse d'être la reine de son groupe lui réchauffaient un peu les entrailles. Oui, ses "amies" étaient capable de tout pour elle, mais elle présumait que beaucoup était hypocrite et qu'elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main ceux, ou plutôt celles qu'elle pouvait qualifier de sincères. Enfin arrivée devant la demeure, elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de se faire tout de suite alpaguer par sa mère. Elle en sursauta, craignant recevoir encore quelques remarques désobligeantes sur son célibat et le fait que les plus grands partis de la ville soient déjà pris.

"- Bonjour, ma Sakura chérie.

\- Bon..., bonjour maman, fit étonnée la jeune femme à l'appellation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ?

\- Pour rien, mais c'est étonnant que tu m'appelles par ce sobriquet.

\- Ah oui, cela faisait longtemps, se mit à réfléchir madame Haruno. Il faut dire que j'étais un peu en colère contre toi de n'avoir pas su t'y prendre avec l'Uzumaki et l'Uchiwa, mais bon, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ce dernier, vu qu'il est homosexuel. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

\- Et pour Naruto ? Fit suspicieuse la rose.

\- Et bien, je t'en veux encore un peu, mais rien n'est perdu. Si tu l'aimes, il te faut te battre. Il n'est pas encore marié, alors tout est encore faisable. Il t'a aimée autrefois, alors il te suffit maintenant de le lui rappeler et tu l'auras de nouveau sous ton joug. Je ne t'ai pas faite belle et intelligente pour rien, ma fille. Je veux que ton avenir soit brillant,..., pas comme le mien.

\- Mais papa t'aime et cède beaucoup à tes caprices. Que je sache, tu n'as jamais mendié dans la rue.

\- Dis donc jeune fille, pas de sarcasmes avec moi, tu veux, menaça sa mère, se redressant, le regard glacial et les sourcils froncés à en faire trembler Sakura.

\- Pardon, maman.

\- Bon, je te pardonne pour cette fois, car tu dis vrai. Ton père m'aime et m'a permise de monter dans le quota mondain, je le reconnais, mais il n'appartient pas à une grande famille. Il n'est qu'un employé des Hyuga, rien de plus. Je te vois tellement monter sur l'échelle sociale, jusqu'à atteindre le sommet. Tu es destinée à une grande carrière de médecin, à l'instar de Tsunade Senju. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas. Il te faut viser plus haut. Tu es destinée à de grandes choses, je le sens. La fortune de ce garçon et la notoriété de ses parents ainsi que son lien avec Sasuke, te seront profitables pour y parvenir.

\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, dit Sakura, tout de même toucher par ces attentions, certes maladroites, mais qui lui semblait sincères.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Je veux un avenir brillant pour toi, ma chérie, insista madame Haruno. Au fait, je viens me rappeler que ton amie Ino t'attend à ta nouvelle adresse. Je l'ai faite entrer. C'est quand même gentil d'avoir pensé nous voir avant de la rejoindre.

\- D'accord merci, et... je t'aime, tenta Sakura qui aurait bien voulu aussi rendre visite à son père mais par cette phrase, sa mère l'invitait à quitter les lieux, occupée sûrement à se préparer pour une quelconque course.

\- Je sais, affirma cette dernière en lui tournant le dos. Ah avant de partir, n'oublie pas, ce n'est pas normal qu'une fille aussi belle et intelligente que toi soit encore seule, surtout à ton âge, alors que les autres sont déjà en couple et peut-être sur le point de se fiancer comme cette Shion. Tu devrais peut-être demander des conseils à Ino pour séduire Naruto et le faire rompre d'avec la Hyuga, afin si tu veux toujours te l'accaparer... pour ton bien bien-sûr."

La rose ne sut quoi dire ou faire d'autre que regarder sa mère s'éloigner dans le salon, la laissant seule face à ces paroles. Sortant de sa maison d'enfance, elle se dirigea donc vers sa petite maison. En effet, depuis la fin des vacances de Noël, elle avait décidé de prendre son indépendance, enfin toute relative. Ses parents, enfin, surtout sa mère, avaient refusé qu'elle quitte le cocon familial, jugeant que ce n'était pas digne et convenable pour une jeune femme non mariée de vivre seule, loin de sa famille. Après avoir énormément insisté et après des heures de rudes batailles verbales, Sakura avait eu gain de cause, mais elle dut céder à une condition parentale. Elle se devait d'aménager au sein du logement qui se trouvait juste à côté de leur demeure. C'était une maisonnette coquette, pouvant accueillir un couple et un enfant. N'en ayant pas, ni l'un ni l'autre d'ailleurs, la future médecin avait transformé la deuxième chambre pour en faire son bureau. Sur le chemin, la jeune femme réfléchissait à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa mère. Cette dernière venait à la fois de gonfler son coeur d'espérance, mais aussi de le fissurer.

Elle lui avait affirmée à demi-mot qu'elle se préoccupait un peu d'elle, mais surtout de son avenir social et amoureux. Cependant, se faisait-elle du souci pour la voir heureuse ou juste pour la voir juste monter les échelons sociaux et au diable son bonheur ? En effet, elle avait tout de même osé lui renvoyer à la figure sa solitude et sa détresse sentimentale. En lui reparlant de Naruto, madame Haruno venait de lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus disponible et qu'Hinata avait réussi là où elle avait échoué. Il n'était plus exclusivement derrière elle. Quand elle se retournait, elle ne le voyait plus dans son dos, lui offrant son plus grand sourire. Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait préférée l'héritière à elle. Ce n'était qu'une sainte nitouche, ou tout l'opposé comme elle aimait le croire, en tout cas loin de la fille qu'il lui fallait. D'un autre côté, pourquoi s'être ainsi autant acharnée pour avoir le jeune blond ? Après tout, la Hyuga était, ou tout du moins avait été, son amie et celle-ci ne lui avait jamais fait du tour, bien au contraire. Elle avait tu son incommensurable amour pour Naruto en le voyant aguicher d'elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas en faire autant ? D'ailleurs, ne faisait-elle pas la même erreur et se croire amoureuse de lui, alors qu'au final, une forte amitié les liait ?

Sakura ouvrit enfin la porte de sa maisonnette en se posant de multiples questions. Arrivant enfin au salon, elle vit sa soeur de coeur en plein milieu, l'attendant comme sa mère le lui avait signalé. A sa vue, tout son être oublia le vide qui sévissait en elle. Cela faisait des jours que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas vues. Elle savait qu'elle portait une part de responsabilité dans leur éloignement, alors qu'une partie accusait la petite amie de celui qu'elle voulait obtenir. En effet, c'était elle qui avait de multiples fois refusé ses invitations, mais c'était pour éviter la Hyuga au maximum et la vue du bonheur du nouveau couple sous son nez. Cependant, pour le moment, la rose laissa cela de côté et se jeta littéralement dans les bras de sa meilleure amie qui l'accueillit. Ino était heureuse d'un tel accueil. Commença alors une discussion des plus chaleureuses entre elles. La Yamanaka évitait bien sûr de parler du sujet qui fâchait toujours Sakura, c'est-à-dire celui concernait les tourtereaux. Pourtant, elle en mourrait d'envie, surtout qu'elle les considérait tellement complémentaires.

"- Alors, Sakura, ta mère ne te fait pas trop de misères ?

\- Non, ça va. Enfin, elle est toujours déçue par rapport aux révélations du nouvel an, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle commence à le digérer. Cependant, tu la connais. Le sarcasme est une seconde peau chez elle.

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas te laisser embobiner par elle.

\- Elle m'aime,..., enfin je crois. Elle se comporte ainsi, car c'est peut-être sa manière de me le montrer, ne sachant pas faire autrement. En tout cas, ma mère veut mon bonheur et elle pense juste que m'élever dans la haute société m'y aidera, essaya de justifier la rose. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle est comme ça.

\- Elle croit toujours que l'argent ou une haute position fait le bonheur, souffla Ino. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas en avoir pour pouvoir vivre désâment, mais il ne fait pas le bonheur. Il y contribue, c'est tout. Si tu as une sensation de solitude même en étant en couple, et si tu es malheureuse dans ta vie privée, à quoi bon avoir une fortune à disposition.

\- Mais Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, les No Sabaku et Sasuke sont riches et regarde, la vie leur sourit. Naruto a hérité d'une bonne somme qui le met à l'abri s'il sait la faire prospérer, alors pourquoi pas moi.

\- Sakura, souffla la Yamanaka, un peu soulager que sa meilleure amie aborde le sujet d'elle-même concernant la bleutée, bien que ce n'était pas vraiment de cela qu'elle aimerait parler avec elle. La vie leur sourit, car ils ont su prendre les bonnes décisions et s'entourer d'amis fidèles et non d'hypocrites, mais surtout, ils n'ont pas laissé la richesse les couper de la réalité. Naruto, non plus d'ailleurs, fort de son expérience de souffrance et au soutien d'Iruka. Sa nouvelle fortune aurait pu lui faire tourner la tête et pourtant il ne nous a jamais abandonné. Les parents de Choji sont partis de loin et leurs investissements ont porté leurs fruits. Cela n'a pas empêcher Choji de rester gentil, généreux, bon enfant et parfois colérique. Shika est resté Shika et c'est pareil pour les autres.

\- C'est peut-être vrai mais... Naruto m'a abandonnée,..., moi, osa accuser la rose.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais, Sakura. Il t'a tendue plus d'une fois une main de paix et tu l'as repoussée. Je peux comprendre tes raisons, blessée dans tes sentiments, mais maintenant, il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de faire l'autruche. Et puis, regarde-moi, je viens, tout comme toi, Matsuri et Karui, d'une famille modeste, et ne nous ne sommes pas malheureuses. Nous avançons dans la vie en ayant des hauts et des bas comme tout le monde.

\- ... Peut-être..., mais vous avez vos petits-amis. Saï a aussi hérité d'un beau pactole.

\- Je sais, mais tout comme Naruto, il doit y faire attention car il peut tout perdre. N'oublie pas que c'est assez récent dans son existence et bien après notre mise en couple. Cela n'a rien changé de nos sentiments et je ne le vois pas différemment. Nous étions heureux avant sa bonne fortune et cela continue. C'est le plus important.

-... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous n'êtes pas seule... alors que moi...

\- Tu t'es toi-même isolée, insista Ino. Je suis certaine que tous attendent ton retour, mais cela doit venir de toi. Personne ne peut te forcer à revenir contre ton gré. L'amitié est tout aussi important que l'amour et peut t'aider à surmonter bons nombres d'obstacles. J'aimerai que tu y réfléchisses. Il serait tellement dommage que tu décides de nous tourner le dos. Nous avons encore des choses à partager tous ensemble, j'en suis sûre.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, mais comment je fais face à Hinata et à son bonheur de m'avoir volée Naruto. J'ai trop de colère contre elle.

\- Hinata ne te l'a pas volée. Naruto a fait son choix et cela en toute liberté. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à deux coeurs aimants de s'être trouvé. Je suis sûre que ton tour viendra, mais pour cela, il faut que tu te libères de ton obsession qui est entrain d'agir comme des œillères. De plus, il te l'a dit plus d'une fois, tu seras toujours importante, une véritable soeur et on n'abandonne pas sa soeur, surtout pas notre baka national.

-...

\- Sakura, dis-moi la vérité et cette fois, répond à ma question. Si cela avait été une autre fille qu'Hinata, aurais-tu été aussi violente, aussi invasive ?

\- Que veux-tu à la fin me faire dire ? Que je ne me veux pas me sentir faible et perdre face à la timide et insignifiante Hinata ? Que je n'aime pas Naruto ? Pourquoi tu doutes, se défendit la rose mais qui avait l'impression qu'elle défendait une conviction bien mince, refusant de l'admettre.

\- Je ne te veux te forcer en rien. Je ne peux pas jauger la véracité de tes sentiments pour Naruto, assura la blonde en omettant volontairement les allusions sur la petite amie de celui-ci pour ne pas la perdre. Tu en ais la seule juge, mais reconnais que tu as joué avec le feu et que ta mère ne t'aide pas à faire le point. Elle ne voit que le mariage comme ascenseur social, alors que tu es destinée à une grande carrière. Tu peux d'épanouir de ton côté, sans pour autant être soumise à un homme.

\- Mais je me sens si seule, et Naruto a toujours été là pour moi. Maintenant, il existe quelqu'un entre nous et j'ai un vide en moi.

\- Mais ce vide n'existait-il pas déjà avant ? Et es-tu sûr que c'est la présence de Naruto qui le comblait ou aspires-tu à autre chose, mais trop voilé, tu penses que c'est lui le remède, que c'est de l'amour ?

\- Je... Je n'en sais rien, vraiment, Ino... Je n'en sais rien. La seule chose importante, c'est que mon coeur me fait mal de voir Naruto avec Hinata.

\- Et si cela avait été une autre ? Tu n'as pas répondu à mon interrogation.

\- Ino, je ne peux pas répondre, ou plutôt je ne veux pas, car cela ne résoudra pas la question. Il est avec elle et non avec moi. Je n'étais pas comme ça quand j'étais considérée par notre groupe, si..., ah je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne souffrais pas autant quand j'étais le centre de l'univers de Naruto. Alors c'est que je l'aime, c'est sûr.

\- Pft, très bien, se résigna la Yamanaka. Cependant, es-tu sûre que c'est un amour passionnel ou un amour fraternel que tu as peur de perdre s'il se consacre à une autre que toi ? N'est-ce pas tout simplement de la jalousie, comme une soeur pourrait ressentir face à un frère, autrefois fusionnel avec elle et changeant leur complicité dès qu'il aurait trouvé l'amour ?

-...

\- Si nous parlions d'autres choses, invita la blonde, face à ce silence qui lui montrait qu'elle en tirait rien d'autres. Des prochaines vacances peut-être ? Alors qu'as-tu prévu de faire ?"

Sakura fut soulagée du changement de sujet et parla du prochain séjour à la montagne qu'elle faisait chaque année avec ses parents durant une semaine. Elle avait hâte de dévaler les pentes de neige et de laisser la vitesse l'enivrer. Elle espérait que cela allait lui vider l'esprit. La rose ne fut pas la seule à l'espérer. Sa soeur de coeur possédait le même espoir. Quand le soir fut sur le point d'étendre son manteau, Ino se décida à partir, à la fois soulagée que son amie lui ait un peu parlé de ses peurs et peinée de n'être arrivée à rien. Sakura semblait encore si confuse tout en étant persuadée du contraire. Peut-être que ses sentiments étaient vraies mais alors, pourquoi s'en être rendue compte qu'au moment où Naruto avait enfin réalisé une prospective sur lui-même et ainsi son amour pour Hinata. L'absence de Sasuke aurait dû les réveiller bien plus tôt. Certes, elle avait voulu sortir avec l'Uzumaki, mais ce n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons. Ce projet n'avait été qu'un plan B pour combler son désir d'être la petite-amie d'un garçon populaire, mais surtout, de ne pas être la seule célibataire du groupe.

L'aimée de Saï ne voyait pas d'où venait cette fausse idée, comme quoi elle serait moins appréciée ou moins prise au sérieux dans ce dernier cas. En effet, toute personne devait être en droit d'être appréciée pour elle-même, sa personnalité et ses actes, et non pas seulement sur ses fréquentations, ses relations amoureuses ou son physique. L'être humain était un tout et non une partie de ci ou de ça. Malheureusement, la crainte de l'Haruno s'était réalisée, restant persuadée qu'il lui fallait un compagnon prêt à répondre à ses moindres aspirations. Elle s'était donc fermée aux espérances de ceux qui auraient pu ou qui pourraient la rendre heureuse, comme Lee. La Yamanaka était intimement persuadée que le comportement de Sakura aurait été différent si Naruto s'était aguiché d'une parfaite inconnue, même si elle en ignorait la raison. Une étrangère aurait peut-être été moins dangereuse pour la rose que la Huyga. Cette fille n'aurait jamais été la priorité du jeune homme aux cicatrices à ses yeux, persuadée qu'elle était du pouvoir qu'elle aurait eu sur lui. Par contre, face à l'aînée de Hiashi, celle-ci craignait de passer en seconde position, sans possibilité d'avoir son mot à dire.

La comparaison avec une soeur jalouse lui semblait être une piste viable, mais sans qu'elle en soit sûre. Sa meilleure amie en avait tous les comportements, selon elle. Cependant, la frontière était vraiment et tellement infime entre l'affection fraternelle extrêmement forte et une passion amoureuse, d'où son appréhension de faire une erreur de jugement. En tout cas, c'était à la rose de trouver les réponses. Ino ne pouvait que la mettre sur quelques pistes de réflexion et lui indiquer quand elle cheminait sur un défilé dangereux d'erreurs. De plus, elle sentait que la mère de Sakura n'était pas étrangère à l'obsession de sa fille pour le blond. Enfin, arrivée chez elle, la dulcinée de Saï souffla un bon coup pour tenter d'éloigner l'air inquiet qui devait sûrement s'afficher sur son visage, afin de ne pas inquiéter son père. Ce dernier, veuf, avait reporté toutes ses attentions et son affection sur elle. Ainsi une seule contrariété sur sa fleur se transformait en guerre thermonucléaire pour lui.

De son côté, la rose était fatiguée de tout ça et ne cessait de retourner les questions et les observations de sa "soeur" dans tous les sens. Elle avait peut-être raison sur certains points, notamment son éloignement. Ce dernier avait sans doute assez duré, surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Naruto ne l'avait pas contacté une seule fois depuis le nouvel an. Puis, vint l'image d'Hinata, leur petite infirmière, la timide amoureuse d'un baka en sentiments. Expirant un bon coup, elle reconnut que finalement, cette dernière n'avait pas forcée la main au blond, restant elle-même, bien qu'un peu plus sûre d'elle par moment, et qu'elle n'avait que répondu à ses confessions amoureuses. Qui, sincèrement amoureux ou amoureuse aurait dit non ? Personne. Cependant, une colère grondait encore en elle de savoir Hinata aimée de l'Uzumaki, celui qui avait crié haut et fort qu'il l'adulait. Sakura n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il ait pu se tromper sur ses sentiments. Il lui avait affirmé à demi-mots que ces derniers pour sa rivale avaient toujours été présents, mais juste ignorés et enfouis sous son manque de connaissance en terme d'affection, d'amour et son désir d'être reconnu par tous. Elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Son coeur saignait à le voir heureux auprès de la Hyuga au lieu d'elle.

Toutefois, la rose devait le reconnaître. Saï avait eu raison d'affirmer qu'elle aurait voulu rester au temps du collège et du lycée, quand elle était au milieu du duo Naruto et Sasuke. Elle avait tellement eu l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important, d'indispensable. Finalement, les deux adolescents de l'époque étaient un peu responsables de la situation présente. Non, pas qu'un peu, ils en étaient responsables en tous points. L'un, parce qu'il s'était servi d'elle pour donner une fausse image de celui qu'il n'était pas à la société, la faisant miroiter réciprocité. L'autre, pour lui avoir fait croire que son affection lui serait à jamais éternelle et qu'il lui aurait juste fallu qu'elle se baisse pour la ramasser. Ou encore, pour l'avoir également utilisée, en espérant qu'être aimée d'elle l'aiderait à être moins maltraité et d'être enfin apprécié. Au final, le blond y était parvenu sans elle, la faisant rager à cette idée. Cela aurait été plaisant de voir Naruto lui être redevable de sa popularité. Lui aussi lui avait fait miroiter une relation amoureuse, mais sans la concrétiser. Ses deux "meilleurs" amis, comme lui avait rappelé Naruto à mainte reprise, n'auraient jamais dû la transformer en trophée comme ça. Ils étaient coupables de tout et non elle.

D'un autre côté, être le centre de leur rivalité, lui avait donné un tel sentiment de puissance qu'elle regrettait ce temps. De plus, les deux frères de coeur avaient reconnu leur tord et lui avait demandé pardon. Pour le moment, elle ne leur avait pas répondus. Pouvait-elle leur pardonner de lui avoir fait espérer un avenir radieux dans la sphère des grandes familles ? Peut-être, car après tout, elle avait été un des piliers de leur groupe et cette place lui manquait. Une harmonie s'était instauré entre chaque membre. Malheureusement, l'amour avait tout chamboulé, jusqu'à détruire leur trio. Devait-elle renier ce sentiment qui pouvait faire bouger des montagnes ou pousser un homme et une femme à se rejoindre dans la mort, tel Roméo et Juliette ?... Non... L'amour était nécessaire, même indispensable. Il permet d'avancer sur le chemin incertain et imprévisible de l'avenir, de se sentir en sécurité, de se dépasser pour l'être cher et de se sentir complet. Non, ce n'était pas seulement l'amour qui avait tout bousculé, non. La maturité et ce besoin de grandir avaient aussi leur part à prendre dans sa tragédie. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous grandissent et qu'ils deviennent matures ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas possible de rester dans l'insouciance de l'adolescence ?

Certes, c'était une période difficile, remplie de questionnement sur soi et sur un avenir incertain, mais c'était réconfortant de se sentir choyer et de ne pas avoir tous les problèmes quotidiens à gérer. Cependant, la peur de ne pas parvenir à faire quelque chose de sa vie envahissait bien souvent les jeunes, car, même si l'envie de se détacher de ses parents et être considéré comme des hommes ou des femmes par eux étaient plus que présent, cela voulait signifier quitter un cocon de sécurité où toutes les responsabilités et les soucis pesaient sur les épaules des adultes et non les leurs. Cette crainte se muait en colère, en cri de révolte et en incompréhension où un fossé se creusait petit à petit entre les générations, car l'agressivité appelle l'agressivité, empêchant la communication. Il fallait faire preuve d'une grande maturité et de responsabilité pour comprendre que chacun devait reconnaître les mauvais choix pris et qu'il pouvait souffrir de son côté, seul : les parents de voir leur enfant chéri s'éloigner d'eux, de ne plus lui être utiles et les adolescents déchirés entre leur désir d'indépendance, d'être entendu et celui de rester sous la protection d'êtres chers qui les avaient tous les jours protégés. Beaucoup faisait l'erreur de penser que montrer ses angoisses étaient un signe de faiblesse, alors que la vérité était tout autre. Il fallait un certain courage pour avouer ses craintes, ses souffrances et de faire face à celles des autres. Tous devaient pouvoir retrouver une certaine sérénité pour enfin de nouveau communiquer, s'écouter, afin de continuer à vivre ensemble.

Sortant de ce cours psychologique qu'elle venait d'avoir dans la journée, Sakura se posait cette question. Etait-elle un modèle de maturité, elle qui n'avait pas vraiment fait de crise d'adolescence, à part crier sur sa mère ? Sûrement, bien qu'avec celle-ci, la communication était bien souvent unilatérale. La jeune femme avait tout de même réussi à imposer son choix de vivre seule, bon pas très loin du cocon familial, mais quand même. Elle était donc écoutée et appréciée, surtout à l'Université où elle s'imposait, quitte à écraser les autres. Bon, elle avait tenté de le faire avec Hinata pour avoir Naruto. Malheureusement, elle avait échoué, pas parce que cette dernière avait tenté d'être plus mature qu'elle, mais parce que l'Uzumaki avait voulu la punir de son aveuglement. C'était vrai, quoi ? En quoi, vouloir être aimé et reconnu pour soi, savoir qui on était et être responsable étaient une preuve de maturité ? On devrait être apprécié pour sa force et sa place sociale, non ? L'Haruno en était persuadée. C'était pourquoi elle se montrait aussi hautaine avec autrui et cela marchait, puisqu'elle était devenue le reine de sa promotion. Pourtant, elle doutait par moment de ses convictions. Cela n'avait pas été le choix de ses amies et notamment d'Hinata. Ces dernières n'avaient pas eu besoin de jouer un rôle pour être reconnue. Elles n'essayaient pas de prouver quelque chose, comme, si consciente de qui elles étaient et ce qu'elles valaient, elles n'en avaient pas besoin, faisant fi des jugements des mauvaises langues.

En reconnaissant ses erreurs sur la destinataire de ses sentiments, refusant de passer une nuit de folie avec elle qui avait espoir de s'accaparer le jeune homme ainsi, Naruto avait fait preuve de maturité et ouvert les yeux. Sasuke avait fait de même en acceptant son homosexualité. De plus, en revenant, il avait assumé les pressions et les responsabilités que son nom incombait. Tous les convives du bal du nouvel an en avaient reçu la preuve lors de son renoncement à son statut d'héritier. Les deux futurs officiers avaient réussi à savoir qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils valaient. Ils n'avaient plus rien à prouver à personne en terme de maturité et leur expérience augmentant, cela allait qu'en s'améliorant. Cependant, le prix à payer fut sa mise à l'écart. Quoi que ? Ino avait peut-être raison. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait refusé les diverses invitations et qui avait rejeté les mains tendues. De plus, toutes ses amies d'enfance étaient encore toutes ensembles, alors que la rose était maintenant presque seule. Où se situait la vérité dans tout ça : chez elle ou chez les autres ? Quelle attitude adoptée ? Etait-elle vraiment amoureuse de Naruto ? Une seule chose était sûre pour elle. Tous ses malheurs étaient dus à une seule personne : Hinata, sinon le blond serait avec elle.

Alors que Sakura était en plein questionnement existentiel, ou plutôt, en plein exercice de persuasion qu'elle n'avait aucunes reproches à se faire dans sa situation actuelle, incubant les fautes aux autres, une autre jeune femme était dans son jardin enneigé, couverte de la tête au pied et assisse sur un banc. Elle fixait le paysage, comme perdue, son i-phone dans les mains. Le soir était entrain d'apparaître, le soleil commençant à disparaître derrière l'horizon, emportant avec lui ses espoirs. Encore une fois, elle attendait un coup de fil qui n'arrivait pas. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du concerné de ne pas la tenir au courant à la veille d'un week-end tant attendu comme celui-ci. Ordinairement, il la prévenait de son horaire d'arrivée pour qu'elle puisse l'accueillir chez lui. Triste, mais surtout angoissée de suspecter un accident de la route meurtrier, la jeune femme baissa la tête, prête à pleurer à cause du stress et dans la crainte de recevoir un appel la prévenant que son aimé se trouvait à l'hôpital, ou même pire. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de se lever pour rentrer au chaud, elle se sentit tirer en arrière avec douceur alors que deux bras l'enlacèrent et un souffle chaud lui chatouilla l'oreille.


	29. Une surprise pour une dulcinée

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Après une petite semaine de vacances et quelques lassitudes dues à l'attente de ma future petite fille qui me prend une grande partie de mon énergie, je suis de retour après ce chapitre. Ce dernier fut assez complexe à écrire, ayant peur de ne pas me montrer compréhensible, surtout vers la fin. En effet, je m'attaque maintenant à un adage assez répandu : avoir sa première relation sexuelle fait d'un adolescent ou d'une adolescente un homme ou une femme à part entière, en gros un adulte. Est-ce un rite de passage obligatoire de l'âge de la puberté à l'âge adulte ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entraînée avec autant de force que de douceur contre un torse dur, semblant musclé, la jeune femme était presque sûre que l'apparition était un homme. De plus, ce dernier donnait l'impression d'être bien plus grand qu'elle, confirmant son hypothèse. En une seconde, la panique s'empara d'elle. La peur naquit en son coeur. Quelqu'un l'agressait et cela, en plein milieu du jardin appartenant à sa demeure. Cet individu avait réussi à passer les systèmes de sécurité de la famille, en plus de ne pas se faire repérer par un seul de ses membres. Ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas un débutant. Mais pourquoi ? La kidnapper pour réclamer une rançon à son père ou pour abuser d'elle de force ? A cette idée, refusant qu'un autre représentant de la gente masculine puisse la toucher en dehors de son aimé, elle commença à se débattre et à vouloir crier. Cependant, rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Pourtant, aucune main ne la lui obstruait. Elle était libre de signaler sa détresse. Non, ce fut une voix suave et sensuel lui arrivant aux oreilles qui la paralysa, stoppant tous ses gestes et la fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

"- Hinata, ma princesse. Je te tiens enfin dans mes bras.

\- Na... Naruto... C'est toi... C'est bien toi, bégaya-t-elle en se retournant et posant ses mains sur chacune des joues de son petit-ami qui avait gardé ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- C'est bien moi... Tu m'as man..."

L'Uzumaki ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit de faibles coups de poings sur sa poitrine. Interloqué par de tels gestes, il baissa les yeux vers sa dulcinée. Cette dernière le frappait faiblement, de ses maigres forces et pourtant, il avait l'impression que son coeur était poignardé à chaque impact. Ce qui lui fit le plus mal fut surtout les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses paupières closes, lui cachant ses belles pupilles immaculées qu'il aimait tant admirer. Naruto n'arrivait pas à trouver les raisons de ce ruissellement. Etait-ce de joie de le revoir devant elle ou pour une autre cause ? Il craignait d'en être le responsable, encore une fois. Pourtant, depuis leur réconciliation téléphonique, le blond avait fait des efforts afin de d'être le plus disponible possible pour Hinata. D'ailleurs, le lendemain de ce fameux jour, bien que soulager d'avoir réglé les choses avec elle, l'Uzumaki était un peu en froid avec Sasuke. Les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient quelque peu ignorés, tout en avançant dans les couloirs épaule contre épaule comme à leur accoutumée.

En réalité, Naruto avait eu encore du mal à digérer son refus de faire demi-tour. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas réfléchi à deux fois. De son côté, l'Uchiwa était resté le même homme stoïque à l'attitude de froide digne de sa puissante famille. Les deux frères de coeur avaient été à la fois proches et distants, meilleurs amis et meilleurs rivaux. Leur soif de dépasser l'autre, surtout le blond, était revenue au grand galop. Tous leurs camarades l'avaient senti et vu lors de la course de 5000 m, où c'était leur endurance qui était jaugée et qui était nécessaire à sa réussite. Pourtant, cette épreuve sportive avait été transformée en défi où chaque duelliste faisait en sorte de prendre la place de son concurrent et de finir avant celui-ci. Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas renoncé une seule seconde de céder un seul centimètre de terrain. Tous ne savaient pas comment et où ils avaient trouvé assez d'énergie et de force pour sprinter pratiquement tout du long, mais surtout lors des derniers mètres.

Durant ces derniers, les instructeurs avaient été abasourdis de voir apparaître deux silhouettes masculines dans l'ultime ligne droite, emportées par une vitesse monstre, bien plus grande que celle qu'ils avaient l'habitude de constater à la fin d'un 5000 m. Les candidats avaient plutôt tendance à arriver en traînant presque des pieds, le corps enduit d'une belle pellicule de sueurs. Bon, c'était aussi le cas des deux sportifs, leurs cheveux mouillés et collés sur leur front. Cependant, ils avaient couru avec détermination et leur rythme avait même semblé augmenter à la vue de la ligne d'arrivée. Pourtant, cette dernière n'avait pas désigné de vainqueurs. Les deux frères de coeur l'avaient franchi en même temps. Bien qu'ils fassent tout pour camoufler leur état éreinté, par fierté sans doute, ils n'avaient pas pu résister à leur essoufflement mutuel. Leur effort terminé, les deux rivaux du jour avaient été penchés en avant, les mains appuyés sur les genoux. Tout en cherchant à récupérer leur souffle et remplir leurs poumons d'air, ils continuaient à se défier du regard.

Ce dernier avait frappé les spectateurs tellement une flamme de défi brillait dans les yeux des deux futurs officiers. Personne ne savait pas ce qui était advenu, mais cela avait été suffisant pour allumer un feu entre eux pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire. Une seule chose avait été certaine. Une nouvelle admiration avait naquis chez leurs camarades de promotion. Le retour de leur rivalité n'avait pas concerné que le sport, mais aussi dans bien d'autres domaines. Cependant, cette situation avait commencé à mettre les nerfs de Sasuke en pelote. Bien que leur dualité retrouvée boostait leur scolarité au sein de l'école préparatoire, leur complicité qu'ils avaient renforcé depuis son retour d'Oto lui manquait. Il avait l'impression qu'un film indestructible s'était levé entre eux, un mur de reproches, peut-être, qui animait son meilleur ami. N'en pouvant plus, lors d'une séance d'arts martiaux ayant lieu quelques jours plus tard, le ténébreux craqua. Naruto l'avait une nouvelle fois désigné comme son adversaire. Entre chaque coup, chaque passe, le ténébreux avait essayé d'avoir une explication avec lui.

"- Naruto, qu'est- ce que tu cherches ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tous ces défis, explicita Sasuke. A quoi ça rime ?

\- Tu es le meilleur adversaire que je dispose, qui est à ma hauteur, tout en pouvant m'être supérieur. Tu es un véritable challenge pour moi, pour que je devienne encore plus performant.

\- Neji aussi est un combattant de taille. Je ne suis pas le seul que tu peux défier et qui représente un challenge. Il est aussi fort que toi ou moi.

\- Je le reconnais, admis Naruto après avoir esquivé une attaque de Sasuke. Mais, je refuse de perdre devant toi, c'est comme ça.

\- Dis plutôt que tu refuses de rendre à Hinata son cousin dans un misérable état, défia l'Uchiwa qui fut à son tour sur la défensive.

\- Ne mêle pas Hinata à ça, s'énerva Naruto qui augmenta la vitesse de ses clés et de ses gestes.

\- Ah oui, continua Sasuke qui avait un peu plus de mal à bloquer ces mouvements plus durs et violents, sans pour autant reculer et lui laisser la supériorité. Je pense au contraire que j'ai touché un point sensible.

-... Je t'ai dis d'arrêter tes insinuations."

Face à un nouveau sourire satisfait affiché sur le visage du ténébreux, la rage envahit le coeur du blond, énervé que son frère de coeur utilise sa dulcinée pour l'atteindre. Cette colère décupla ses forces et sa puissance. Il réalisa une prise qui aurait fait voler n'importe quel adversaire. Cependant, il avait devant lui Sasuke. Ce dernier, s'attendant à cette réaction, s'y était préparé et contre-attaqua aussi violemment. Les deux attaques s'annulèrent. Les adversaires se firent propulser en arrière simultanément et mutuellement, reculant loin de l'autre. Quand il avait constaté que le combat d'entraînement et amical avait tendance à évoluer vers une lutte plus que sérieuse pouvant se transformer en une véritable tuerie, l'instructeur leur avait ordonné d'y mettre fin et de se saluer. Bien que les combattants aient de nouveau encré leur position dans une attitude déterminée de continuer à en découdre, ils avaient dû se plier à l'ordre donné sous peine de se faire sanctionner. Après s'être incliné, ils avaient rejoint le banc, observant les échanges de leurs camarades.

Ainsi, alors que Naruto se concentrait sur le combat entre Neji et Shino, Sasuke avait le regard lointain et ne semblait voir ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Traînant un instant ses yeux sur son frère de coeur qu'il sentait sur les nerfs, le ténébreux le vit encore la mâchoire serré et les muscles tendus. Le blond n'avait pas encore réussi à se calmer. Soufflant intérieurement, il entreprit de poser une question de sa voix monocorde, ne laissant rien transpirer de ses états d'âme, comme à son accoutumée.

"- Naruto, je sais que tu as eu Hinata au téléphone et que cela semble s'être arrangé. Sinon, tu m'en aurais rabâché les oreilles pendant des jours et Neji t'aurais sauté dessus depuis bien longtemps pour te faire tâter de son poing. Alors qu'est-ce que tu me reproches au juste ?

-..."

Face à cette interrogation, le blond avait à peine sursauté avant de faire mine d'analyser le combat et chaque attaque ou chaque parade qui se déroulaient devant lui. Le connaissant bien, Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment le match, mais un point au delà de la perception humaine. La preuve, les avant-bras appuyés sur ses genoux, inclinant son torse vers l'avant, Naruto serrait avec force ses mains entre elles, comme pour contrôler un orage en lui. Cependant, il n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Sachant qu'un seul mot pouvait déclencher le volcan, le ténébreux attendit patiemment. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et depuis qu'il le côtoyait, la voix de son meilleur ami allait sortir de sa bouche à un moment donné, il en était persuadé. En effet, l'Uzumaki réfléchissait à la question posée. Etait-il en colère ? Oui, certainement et il pensait en connaître la cause. Cependant, c'était assez enfantin comme raison. Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Oui, il avait réussi à se faire pardonner ses manquements auprès d'Hinata, même si cela ne suffisait pas à son propre jugement, d'où son désir de faire vivre à sa belle un weekend inoubliable. En réalité...

"- Pft,..., se résigna-t-il à répondre en baissant les yeux vers ses mains. Je n'ai pas supporté entendre Hinata pleurer à cause de moi quand je l'ai au bout du fil. Et je crois que je t'en veux pour ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait qui ait pu t'empêcher de te tenir auprès d'elle et ce n'est pas moi qui suis coupable de son état.

\- En fait,..., bien que je sache que je suis responsable de sa tristesse, je t'en veux de ne pas avoir fait demi-tour à ma demande pour que je puisse aller la voir cette après-midi là. J'aurai tant aimé l'enlacer dans mes bras pour la consoler. Au lieu de ça, j'ai dû me contenter du téléphone. C'est dur d'entendre un être aimé pleurer sans que tu puisses faire grand chose à part l'écouter.

\- Bien que je pense comprendre, c'est assez puéril de m'en vouloir pour ça, non, osa Sasuke.

\- Mouais, peut-être, tourna enfin la tête Naruto pour le regarder dans les yeux. Cependant, si la situation avait été inversé, je suis sûr que j'aurai pris la première sortie pour rejoindre Konoha pour toi et cela malgré les conséquences. Que tu n'es pas pris mon souhait en compte, m'a mis en colère... Je me suis senti à nouveau abandonner par mon meilleur ami.

-..."

Sasuke resta sans voix face à cette confidence et s'en voulut quelque peu. Cependant, il restait un Uchiwa avant tout et jamais il le montrerait, même à son frère de coeur. D'un côté, ce dernier n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Il l'aurait fait pour lui et cela malgré la dépense pécuniaire ou en énergie. Etre fatigué pour le 5000 m ne lui aurait pas fait peur. Laissait-il son besoin de réussir aussi bien qu'Itachi, être la fierté de la famille et tracer son chemin vers son avenir avant tout prendre le dessus, même avant l'amitié ? Peut-être. D'un autre côté, c'était une épreuve importante pour le concours qui arrivait à grand pas. De plus, le risque d'un retard aurait été trop important et aurait fait tâche sur leur dossier, donc un mauvais point pour la suite. En fait, sortant de sa réflexion, il réalisa une chose primordiale. Détournant la tête et fixant à son tour le combat, il lui en fit part.

"- C'est pour toi que j'ai refusé et... un peu pour moi, je l'avoue, pour notre avenir à tout deux, pour qu'un avis défavorable n'apparaisse pas dans nos dossiers. Déjà que les bagarres pour protéger l'honneur d'Hinata des moqueries de certains de nos idiots de camarades et celle dans les douches, certes pour me protéger, est une épée de Damoclès sur toi. Un retard ou une petite performance à l'épreuve du 5000 m n'aurait pas été bon pour toi, comme pour moi.

-... mh... Je vois et tu as peut-être eu raison, reconnut Naruto. Cela n'empêche que je t'en veux encore un peu et que tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt... Cependant, un Uchiwa reste et restera un Uchiwa, je suppose, hein,... faux frère."

A cette interpellation, Sasuke se concentra une nouvelle fois sur le visage de Naruto. Le faciès de ce dernier affichait un sourire à la fois amusé et taquin, bien que ses yeux possédaient encore une flamme de défi. Souriant en coin à son tour, le ténébreux comprit le message silencieux qui se passait entre eux. Par ce sobriquet, le blond lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, ou presque. Finalement, ils auraient dû avoir cette discussion depuis un moment. Cela lui aurait évité des migraines. En effet, l'Uzumaki avait finalement compris les intentions de son meilleur ami, mais comme d'habitude, par fierté, aucun des deux n'avait voulu être le premier à percer l'abcès, chose qu'ils devraient remédier à l'avenir, jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux n'y tienne plus. Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'Uchiwa, à sa grande satisfaction, devait-il l'avouer.

"- Ouais, un Uchiwa restera un Uchiwa, donc supérieur à toi, Uzumaki, taquina le ténébreux, conscient qu'il avait cédé en premier mais refusant de s'avouer vaincu.

\- Hé, je ne te permets pas. Si tu veux, on règle ça tout de suite... Allez viens, défia le blond en faisant mine de se lever de son banc.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais. Toujours à réagir au quart de tour, sourit Sasuke, amusé par son comportement qui lui confirmait que son meilleur ami avait quitté son attitude froide. Rassis-toi avant que l'instructeur t'ordonne de sortir.

\- Mouais, tu t'en sors bien," se résigna Naruto.

Un silence suivit encore quelques minutes pendant lequel le combat de Neji et Shino se termina. Comme à l'accoutumée, ce fut le Hyuga qui l'emporta. Il fallait dire qu'au corps à corps, ce dernier frôlait la perfection, seuls Naruto et Sasuke arrivaient à le mettre en difficulté. L'Aburame préférait, et de loin, les combats longues distances, ainsi que l'espionnage. Le responsable de la section arts martiaux mit fin aux échanges, les libérant. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre les douches pour se débarrasser de leur sueur, l'Uzumaki prit une dernière fois la parole à l'encontre de son frère de coeur.

"- Quoi qu'il en soit, sache que tu es à mes yeux leur seul adversaire que je me dois de dépasser et cela malgré notre amitié. Je ne me coucherai pas devant toi.

\- Même chose pour toi, baka, répondit l'Uchiwa.

\- J'avoue aussi que tu as en partie raison... avoua Naruto, un peu gêné. Je crois que je m'en voudrais de rendre à Hinata son cousin tout amoché... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le prendrait très bien.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait que tu arrives à me toucher, Uzumaki, fit une voix derrière eux.

\- Neji, mon beau-cousin, fit l'interpellé prenant conscience qu'une partie de leur discussion avait été espionné par le concerné. Comment ça va depuis... quelques minutes ? Super combat !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça et de détourner la conversation, affirma d'un ton glacial le Huyga, une veine de colère battant sur sa tempe. Sinon, c'est moi qui devrait déplorer de te laisser te présenter devant Hinata le visage boursouflé."

Ne laissant pas Naruto en placer une, le petit-ami de Tenten le dépassa, suivi par Shino qui ne laissa rien transparaître de ses émotions suite à ce court échange. Cependant, Sasuke le soupçonnait d'en être amusé, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Pour sa part, il affichait un sourire en coin des plus explicites. Quand au blond, il sentit une goutte de sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Certes, il pensait être de taille face à Neji mais quand ce dernier était furieux, c'était une autre paire de manche que durant un combat d'entraînement.

"- Tu devrais te méfier de lui et éviter de le mettre en colère. Bien qu'il t'apprécie, depuis que tu t'es mis avec Hinata, il semble encore plus protecteur et sur ses gardes.

\- Ouais, je sais, reconnut Naruto. Il veut la protéger à sa manière et me surveille. Je peux le comprendre, vu que j'ai fait souffrir Hinata sans le savoir pendant des années. Cependant, j'aimerai qu'il comprenne que mon seul souhait aujourd'hui est de faire son bonheur.

\- Ca viendra, tenta Sasuke, un peu mal à l'aise dans le rôle de consolateur, ce que remarqua son frère de coeur.

\- Merci, papa, taquina-t-il en profitant.

\- Oh ça va. Je ne dis plus rien, reprit l'Uchiwa reprenant son attitude stoïque.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, Sas'ke, ria Naruto. Je sais que tu ne partiras plus comme un voleur et je peux maintenant compter sur toi. Je te remercie de ton soutien. J'était juste un peu en colère ces derniers temps, c'est tout, mais maintenant, ça va mieux."

A cela, le ténébreux n'affirma plus rien, gardant le silence, touché qu'il était. Naruto avait compris qu'il ne l'abandonnerai plus, ou du moins qu'il fera son possible pour être présent pour lui et lui rendre l'amitié qu'il n'avait jamais quitté à son égard malgré son départ. Il s'en sentit soulager et heureux de pouvoir avoir un tel compagnon.

"- Allez maintenant, une bonne douche... Après j'aurai un service à te demander, affirma le blond qui n'appréciait décidément pas de rester muet et immobile bien longtemps.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- C'est à propos du weekend que je prépare pour me faire pardonner auprès d'Hinata, mais je t'en parlerai après nous être lavés... Allez zou."

C'était ainsi qu'après une nouvelle discussion, Sasuke avait été mis dans la confidence d'une certaine surprise. Cette dernière avait fait un peu frémir l'Uchiwa car il n'était pas sûr que la famille de la jeune femme, mais surtout Neji, l'appréciera vraiment. Enfin, il avait prévenu le blond de ses appréhensions, mais ce dernier était resté sur ses positions. Il espérait que cela n'allait pas se retourner contre lui, même s'il était certain que la cible de ses attentions en sera ravie. Par contre, celle-ci pourrait être touchée par la vague de désapprobation, la mettant dans une situation délicate et désobligeante. Il espérait que ces deux jours de rêve lui donneront la force d'y faire face. Maintenant, il était entrain de l'attendre chez l'Uzumaki, ses sacs faits dans le but de remplir sa part du plan de Naruto. Du côté de ce dernier, il était sorti depuis un moment de ses souvenirs et d'un mouvement doux avait entouré Hinata de ses bras un peu plus pour tenter de l'apaiser. Sa dulcinée continuait pourtant à marteler son torse de coups. Le blond allait s'enquérir des raisons d'une telle réaction à sa vue qu'il ne put prononcer aucun mot quand il entendit la voix de sa belle.

"- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas... prévenue ?... Je me... je me faisais un sang d'encre... J'ai... j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé... un accident ou... encore une agression."

A cet aveu, le coeur de Naruto se serra. Alors, Hinata craignait encore qu'il se fasse agresser. Cela le touchait tellement qu'une personne comme elle, aussi généreuse et douce, puisse s'inquiéter pour lui. Son amour augmentait pour cette perle chaque jour un peu plus. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir remplie d'angoisse. Il aurait fallu peut-être qu'il l'appelle, au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant avec Sasuke, mais...

"- Je voulais juste te faire la surprise," avoua le blond en serrant son étreinte.

Sa chaleur et son odeur, ainsi que ce petit souhait eurent le don d'apaiser Hinata qui réussit à se calmer, ses larmes commençant à se tarir. Profitant de pouvoir se blottir contre celui qui lui apportait autant de sentiment de sécurité, elle ne s'en priva pas, profitant pour cesser ses sanglots. Son aimé avait voulu la surprendre et, elle devait bien le reconnaître, il y était arrivé. Elle se trouvait quelque peu idiote d'avoir cédé à sa crainte, mais vu ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher. De son côté, Naruto était aussi rouge que le pantalon qu'il portait. En effet, se collant contre lui, comme si elle voulait se fondre en lui, il sentait très bien ses attributs sur son torse, lui donnant un coup de chaleur et une envie énorme de se jeter sur eux pour les jauger. Régulant sa frustration et son désir, il profita également de cette étreinte, lui embrassant le sommet de son crâne avant de poser son menton dessus doucement.

Les sanglots de sa petite amie enfin calmés, il voulut prendre la parole mais fut une nouvelle fois interrompue par un touché doux sur ses lèvres. En effet, ressentant le besoin d'être sûre de n'être pas devant une illusion de son cerveau, Hinata écouta son vif désir d'embrasser celui qui habitait depuis toujours son coeur. Elle s'était alors fondue sur ses lèvres, profitant qu'il se soit décalé pour lui parler. Surpris pendant quelques secondes de cette initiative, Naruto y répondit avec empressement. Comme ce contact lui avait manqué et remplissait ses sens d'un bien-être merveilleux. Finalement, le weekend commençait bien en ce vendredi soir. Rompant leur baiser, les deux amoureux se regardèrent pendant un instant, un doux sourire sur le visage avant qu'une voix les interrompt.

"- Naruto, c'est bon, j'ai mis les affaires d'Hinata dans ta voiture. Vous pouvez y aller.

\- Hanabi, mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda sa soeur aînée.

\- De mon plan pour ce weekend. Allez viens," lui répondit l'Uzumaki en se détachant d'elle et lui prenant la main.

Passive, la jeune femme suivit son petit-ami jusqu'à son véhicule devant le regard de certains membres de sa famille aussi étonnés qu'elle de la voir quitter leur demeure familiale comme ça. Devant son carrosse, Hinata resta interdire ne sachant pas quoi faire, alors que Naruto lui ouvrait la portière dans l'attente qu'elle y monte. Son immobilisme l'inquiéta. Allait-elle refuser de le suivre ?

"- Hinata ?! Tu me fais confiance, non ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais... Et mon père ?

\- Mais arrête de t'angoisser ainsi, grande soeur, intervint Hanabi. Si je suis au courant, lui aussi, alors vas-y et profite de ce weekend avec ton amoureux !"

Face à deux paires d'yeux la poussant à faire un pas vers deux jours de pur bonheur, l'héritière ne résista plus et monta dans la voiture, au grand bonheur de son aimé. Ce dernier ferma derrière elle et en fit le tour pour rejoindre la place du conducteur. Il en profita pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille d'Hanabi.

"- Merci de m'avoir ouvert discrètement la porte pour me permettre de me glisser dans le jardin pour surprendre Hinata et d'avoir préparé ses affaires.

\- De rien.

\- Par contre, tu es sûr d'avoir prévenu ton père. J'avais beau l'appeler, je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre une seule fois.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça. D'ailleurs, regarde par là."

A cette invitation, Naruto posa les yeux sur une fenêtre où il aperçut la silhouette de Hiashi entrain d'observer le départ de son aînée, le visage aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumé, empêchant au blond de décrypter ses émotions. La seule chose qu'il perçut fut une mise en garde, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à prendre soin de sa fille. Déglutissant quelque peu, l'Uzumaki lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer. Ce dernier lui fut rendu aussi stoïquement que possible. Ce qui soulagea tout de même le jeune homme fut l'inaction du patriarche à le stopper dans son initiative, donc Hanabi avait rempli sa mission. Il aurait bien voulu avoir un accord du père de sa douce directement mais apparemment, les affaires de la famille avait accaparé ce dernier à tel point qu'il était devenu injoignable pendant quelques temps. Il avait dû passer par l'intermédiaire de la cadette. Bon, d'un autre côté, il n'allait pas emmener Hinata à l'autre bout du monde, donc Hiashi n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Cependant, en tant que père, Naruto comprenait qu'il l'était un peu. C'était quand même la première fois qu'il laissait sa fille suivre un homme sans aucun chaperon. Bon, il était certain que son aînée pouvait toujours revenir à tout instant, mais ce n'était pas si évident pour lui de la voir presque quitter, même pour un court temps, le cocon familial. Qu'est-ce que se sera le jour de son mariage, ne put s'empêcher de penser le chef de famille.

Se détachant de cet échange silencieux, le blond prit place derrière le volant et prit la route avec une petite-amie à la fois heureuse et curieuse de savoir où il l'emmenait. Au bout de quelques minutes, la Hyuga se retrouva devant la demeure de Naruto. Ce dernier entra dans le garage. Alors qu'elle sortait de la carcasse de métal, il se précipita sur le coffre pour prendre la valise de sa dulcinée et l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur. Hinata était un peu décontenancée, car elle ne s'attendait pas à aller dans la maison de l'Uzumaki. En fait, il fallait qu'elle le reconnaisse, mais elle s'était attendue à autre chose. Ne voulant pas se laisser submerger par son appréhension, elle lui emboîta le pas. Là, se dirigeant vers le salon, elle aperçut Juugo et Sasuke. Ces derniers la saluèrent, alors qu'Hinata eut encore peur de devoir "supporter" les deux hommes durant le weekend. Elle les appréciait, mais Naruto lui avait promis un moment rien que tous les deux et pour le moment, cela n'en prenait pas le chemin. Cachant ses questions et quelque peu son désappointement, ainsi qu'une pointe de déception, elle leur rendit leur bonsoir pour donner le change.

"- Bon, puisqu'Hinata est arrivée, on va pouvoir commander à manger. C'est l'heure.

\- Commander ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Ben oui, répondit Naruto. Je n'allais pas te demander de cuisiner pour nous. C'est notre weekend après tout.

\- Mais on n'attend pas Iruka ? Je ne l'ai pas vu, continua à s'intriguer la bleutée.

\- Non, il est parti en colloque, intervint cette fois Sasuke. Nous partirons juste après dîner."

A cette affirmation, la petite-amie de l'Uzumaki fit les yeux ronds ne comprenant rien à rien. Cet air fut surpris par le ténébreux qui se tourna vers son frère de coeur qui à son regard, comprit qu'il allait encore se faire réprimander.

"- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu n'as encore rien dit à Hinata.

\- Ben...

\- Pft,..., souffla l'Uchiwa. Incorrigible. Enfin, je ne devrais plus m'en étonner. Pour répondre à ta question silencieuse, Hinata, Juugo et moi, nous nous rendrons chez moi pour le weekend dès ce soir.

\- Ce qui veut signifie que... Naruto et moi... on est..., bafouilla la seule femme de ce petit comité.

\- Tous seuls pendant deux jours, finit le blond en la regardant tendrement. Comme je te l'avais promis. On fera ce que tu voudras."

A cette information des plus surprenantes, Hinata ressentit un léger vertige. Elle allait rester chez son amour de toujours, dormir chez lui pendant tout le weekend. Pour la surprendre, elle était surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle avait imaginé plutôt quelque chose de plus sage, comme Naruto venant la chercher chez elle pour passer la journée ensemble, puis la raccompagnant au domaine Hyuga. Là, elle allait avoir son chevalier servant de jour comme de nuit. A cette idée, elle rougit, une image fugace d'elle et lui dormant dans le même lit et peut-être entrain de... enfin,... La jeune femme en frissonna, car il ne fallait pas sortir de polytechnique pour imaginer ce qui pouvait se passer entre deux amoureux seuls dans une maison. Elle angoissait toujours de devoir lui demander d'attendre, d'où son silence. Elle avait tellement peur de le voir la quitter à cause de son incompréhension sur ses convictions. Elle n'était pas prête à tout lui révéler, comme ça, sans s'être préparée mentalement. Tout cela fut un peu de trop pour la jeune femme qui se sentit tanguer sur ses jambes. Heureusement pour elle, un fauteuil près d'elle l'accueillit l'empêchant de s'affaler sur le sol. Inquiet, Naruto se mit à genoux devant elle et lui prenant les mains, s'enquit de sa santé.

"- Hinata, ça va ? Tu es toute blanche.

\- ... Oui... oui... Pardon, se reprit-elle. J'ai été juste surprise.

\- Ah et j'espère dans le bon sens du terme, n'est-ce pas, angoissa son aimé. Sinon, je peux toujours te ramener chez toi et...

\- Non, ce n'est pas cela. Je suis agréablement surprise, le rassura sa dulcinée le coupant et voyant de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

\- D'accord. Tu veux encore un peu de temps pour te remettre ou on peut commander ?

\- C'est bon, je ne voudrais pas attarder encore plus Sasuke et Juugo.

\- Alors que préfères-tu ? Italien, chinois, japonais ?

\- Euh..., réfléchit Hinata sans omettre d'avoir remarqué qu'il avait insisté sur sa dernière proposition avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ichiraku ?! Je sais qu'il fait des livraisons à domicile depuis peu.

\- C'est vrai ?! S'enthousiasma Naruto en sautant presque sur ses pieds. Super ! Allez va pour Ichiraku !

\- Et nous, on ne nous demande pas notre avis, s'exaspéra Sasuke, la main sur le front. Et puis tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux, Hinata ?

\- Et bien, hésita-t-elle. J'aime manger chez eux alors pourquoi pas, sauf si cela vous dérange.

\- Allez Sas'ke, se précipita le blond au devant de son meilleur ami avec des yeux de chien battu. Puisque c'est ce que veut Hinata.

\- Bon, mais c'est moi qui m'occupe de passer la commande. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on se retrouve submerger par toute la carte du restaurant," abdiqua le ténébreux sous le rire camouflé de Juugo qui se reçut un petit coup de poing sur son épaule de la part de son amant.

Alors qu'il composait le numéro, il regarda tout de même avec un petit sourire Naruto entrain de faire la danse de la joie, en gesticulant dans tout le salon sous le son cristallin du ricanement de sa belle, heureuse de le voir ainsi. D'ailleurs, après en avoir terminé, il put observer son frère de coeur se précipiter sur Hinata pour la soulever de son fauteuil et dans un mouvement souple la mettre sur ses genoux prenant sa place et la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui en lui murmurant des mercis à l'oreille. Cela lui fit dire que son blond compagnon n'était pas si idiot que cela et qu'il avait compris que c'était surtout pour lui qu'elle avait proposé son restaurant préféré. L'Uchiwa avait du mal à imaginer une fille sortant d'une des plus grandes familles de Konoha apprécier une cuisine aussi simple, alors ce n'était que la seule hypothèse plausible de ce choix.

Après avoir reçu la livraison de leur commande, Sasuke dut se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une grande horreur en pensant qu'Ichiraku ne serait pas vraiment un restaurateur apprécié d'Hinata. Cette dernière mangeait avec bon appétit et rivalisait même avec Naruto. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait été surpris que Teuchi ait prévu un plat spécial Uzumaki, destiné à son meilleur client. Ce bol contenait deux, voir trois fois la quantité normale de ramen et avait été proposé après ses passages réguliers dans son établissement, au point qu'une certaine amitié avait grandi entre le restaurateur et le blond. En effet, n'étant pas très riche, Iruka y avait emmené très souvent son pupille et en était souvent sorti dévaliser par la quantité qu'il pouvait engouffrer, d'où la création de cette grande portion. De son côté, la Hyuga avait terminé son assiette et avait même aidé l'Uchiwa à venir à bout de la sienne. Juugo, bien qu'ayant un bon coup de fourchette, avait été rassasié par sa portion, ne pouvant pas lui apporter son assistance. A cette image de sa petite amie appréciant autant que lui les préparations culinaire d'Ichiraku, le blond en sourit, heureux d'être avec elle. A sa place, Sakura aurait critiqué son gouffre qui lui servait d'estomac et aurait mis en doute les avantages nutritifs de sa nourriture préférée. Cela le conforta encore une fois sur le choix de son coeur.

Le repas se finit assez promptement sous les taquineries, les anecdotes et les rires de chaque convive, Naruto ne lâchant pas la main de sa douce. Le temps du départ de Sasuke et son amant arriva bientôt, les regroupant sous le préau de la maison. Après les avoir salués et prétextant avoir froid à rester dehors, Hinata s'engouffra de nouveau à l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps, son petit-ami échangea une dernière poignée de main avec son meilleur ami.

"- Merci, vieux frère d'accepter de partir au manoir Uchiwa pour le weekend.

\- Mmm... Juugo, on y va.

\- J'arrive. Salut Naruto et pas trop bêtises avec Hinata.

\- T'inquiète", rougit le blond en comprenant l'allusion.

Après avoir suivi des yeux le véhicule de ses amis partir au loin, Naruto, toujours quelques rougeurs sur les joues, se décida à rentrer à nouveau chez lui. Dès son entrée, il entendit des bruits d'ustensiles provenant de la cuisine. Intrigué, il s'y dirigea et vit Hinata, un tablier sur elle, entrain de nettoyer tous les ustensiles et plats sales. Cette vision de sa dulcinée, bien que pouvant paraître des plus banales, le subjugua. Ces gestes étaient d'une telle grâce selon lui. De plus, elle lui donnait l'impression d'être à l'aise chez lui, comme si elle y avait toujours vécu. Cette idée lui réchauffa le coeur qu'il ressentit le besoin de s'approcher d'elle. Doucement, et délicatement, le blond déposa une main sur chaque hanche d'Hinata et lui embrassa la tempe.

"- Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée de faire la vaisselle. J'aurai pu la faire, mais c'est gentil.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas. J'aime me rendre utile, répondit la jeune femme avec dans sa tête un petit doute sur sa capacité à penser à réaliser cette tâche.

-... Tu me fais penser à une femme mariée, s'occupant de son gentil mari et de sa maison, taquina Naruto en se collant un peu plus contre elle.

\- Na... Naruto, sursauta Hinata à cette suggestion, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, qu'elle en fit tomber ce qu'elle tenait. Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. J'ai failli casser ce bol.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment car cela ne le dérangerait pas que sa supposition devienne réelle. Je vais te laisser finir. Je vais aller finir de te préparer ta chambre en montant ta valise."

Après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur le haut de l'épaule de la jeune femme, le blond sortit en direction du premier étage pour voir si tout avait été bien préparé par Iruka. Ce dernier lui avait appris qu'il avait mis à la disposition de la jeune femme une deux suites restées libres de la maison. A cette information, Naruto avait eu envi de riposter en déclarant qu'elle dormirait avec lui, mais son père adoptif lui avait fait subtilement comprendre que ce genre de projet devrait attendre encore un peu. C'était peut-être un peu tôt dans leur relation pour proposer de faire chambre commune. Connaissant la grande timidité de son ancienne élève, l'Umino était presque certain que dormir dans le même lit que son pupille allait plus que la mettre mal à l'aise, peut-être même la faire fuir. Mine de rien, elle allait être invitée par surprise, donc cette proposition risquait d'être de trop, surtout qu'Iruka soupçonnait les aboutissants des coutumes Hyuga. L'Uzumaki avait dû se rendre à cet argumentation, mais de mauvaise grâce. De plus, il espérait au fond de lui que sa belle inaugura la pièce qui lui fut assignée qu'une seule nuit et qu'avec un petit peu de chance, pour les autres, elle les passera dans ses bras. La suite des événements le lui dira.

En tout cas, il espérait que cette tâche à l'étage allait un peu distraire son esprit et le calmer. En effet, depuis qu'Hinata était chez lui, il se sentait euphorique. Il avait l'impression qu'un vide venait d'être comblé en lui. Pas que la présence d'Iruka, de Juugo et de Sasuke ne lui permettait pas de se sentir moins seul, mais il avait la sensation que ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec sa douce petite-amie. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était, mais c'était plutôt agréable, en fait, bien plus qu'agréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ajouté à cela, la taquinerie du roux lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle fut prononcée et lui était arrivée aux oreilles. Il était vrai qu'une nouvelle occasion de perdre son pucelage pouvait se présenter à lui durant ces deux prochains jours. Se secouant la tête, il essaya de se sortir toutes les images d'Hinata gémissante sous lui de sa tête. Naruto ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'air d'un profiteur qui n'attendait que ça. Ce n'était pas un satyre, enfin, il espérait qu'il n'en était pas un, et il se devait de prendre les désirs de sa douce en compte. Il était vrai que pour le moment les deux n'avaient pas parlé des relations sexuelles mais, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'y penser. De plus, il la savait vierge, enfin aux dernières nouvelles, et rien que cette idée lui faisait un bien fou de savoir qu'il serait son premier, comme elle sera sa première.

Sa fierté en était plus que flattée. Le blond se demandait parfois comment certains de ses camarades pouvaient penser qu'il fallait absolument coucher à de multiples occasions avant de rencontrer l'amour sous prétexte d'emmagasiner de l'expérience avant le grand jour. Leur égo en sortait peut-être plus élevé, mais cela n'apportait rien de plus. L'Uzumaki était persuadé que les relations éphémères représentaient une sensation moins forte, moins profonde et qu'attendre, certes, était dur, mais cela en valait la peine. De plus, comme le lui avait appris un jour Jiraya, ce n'était pas parce qu'on collectionnait les conquêtes ou qu'on avait des rapports sexuels que cela faisait de l'adolescent ou de l'adolescente des hommes ou des femmes à part entière. Selon son parrain, l'adage qui affirmait "te voilà une femme ou un homme" lors du première relation sexuelle n'était pas vraiment une vérité universelle. Cependant, avait-il vraiment eu une existence réelle ? N'était-ce pas une déformation qu'on en faisait pour excuser ou pour inciter certains jeunes à sauter le pas trop tôt afin de sentir devenir adulte, alors que physiquement et psychologiquement, ils ne sont pas prêt à en assumer les risques d'y être aller trop vite ? Le sexe était-il un passage obligé pour passer de l'enfant à l'adulte ?

Il était vrai que, dans les siècles précédents, une jeune fille connaissait généralement sa première fois lors de sa nuit de noce et son statut changeait aux yeux du monde à ce moment-là. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la perte de sa virginité qui permettait ce changement, ce passage de l'adolescente à la femme, mais son mariage, ce lien qui l'unissait à un autre homme que son père, un lien qui lui permettrait d'avoir des enfants légitimes et de prendre ses responsabilités au sein de son nouveau foyer. Sinon, comment faisaient les religieuses, même encore aujourd'hui ? Celles-ci étaient connues autrefois pour être vierges lors de leur entrée dans les ordres, un peu moins à notre époque mais toujours possible dans la majorité des cas, donc difficile d'être considérées comme adulte avec cette seule condition. Et pourtant elles étaient vues comme femme à part entière et des plus respectées. C'était leur ordination en tant que servante de Dieu et leur engagement avec lui, symbolisé par une alliance, qui leur en donnait le statut. On disait qu'elles étaient mariées à Dieu.

La virginité était toutefois aussi importante que l'union maritale, bien plus qu'à notre époque. Les quelques traces de sang le lendemain de la nuit de noce étaient souvent une preuve de l'ancienne pureté chez la jeune mariée. Cependant, il fallait y voir plus un signe de légitimité, de fierté de la famille et de la belle-famille. Pour la première, cela la confortait sur la bonne éducation qu'elle avait fournie à leur enfant et leur honneur était sauf. De plus, le mariage ne pouvait plus être contesté pour non consommation, surtout lors d'union royale ou noble. Pour la seconde, elle pouvait espérer que la descendance ne souffrirait d'aucun doute en termes de filiation, en plus de flatter l'égo de l'époux d'avoir défloré son épouse qui était généralement plus jeune que lui. C'était un signe de virilité pour lui. Après le mariage, une épouse avait l'obligation de remplir son devoir, en plus d'engendrer une descendance. Elle se devait de gérer l'intendance, le travail des servants quant elle en avait, l'éducation de ses fils jusqu'à ce que leur père s'en charge et de ses filles, ainsi que de la gestion des terres.

Une vieille fille ne pouvait remplir ces fonctions dans la maison de son père que s'il lui en accordait la faveur. Bien souvent, on ne la considérait pas comme adulte, n'étant pas mariée et même si elle faisait le déshonneur de ses parents en ayant des rapports sexuels généralement clandestins. La gente féminine était bien souvent très sévèrement punie si elle était volage. Si elle voulait un peu plus de considération, soit elle était une riche et unique héritière, soit elle rentrait dans les ordres religieux, soit elle se mariait. De plus, chaque femme vivait avec l'épée de Damoclès d'être répudiée au moindre manquement que ce soit l'infidélité ou la stérilité par exemple, ce qui signifiait le déshonneur sur toute sa famille. En effet, pendant des siècles, les représentantes de Vénus n'avaient aucune existence en dehors de son père ou de son mari. Elles étaient dépendantes dans tous les domaines.

Certains représentants de Mars les écoutaient, surtout celles qui héritaient d'une éducation d'érudit, d'une grande fortune et d'une position sociale élevée, ainsi que d'un caractère en acier trempé comme Clotilde, épouse de Clovis 1er, Aliénor d'Aquitaine, mère de Richard d'Angleterre dit coeur de Lion, Blanche de Castille, mère de Louis 9 et reine régente de France, ou toutes les épouses de grands hommes. Cependant, c'était des exceptions à la règle. Ce ne fut qu'à partir de 1791 qu'en France, le statut des femmes commença à changer avec la déclaration des droits des femmes sous Napoléon Bonaparte, puis le droit de votes en 1944, l'exercice d'un emploi sans l'obtention de l'autorisation de leur mari en 1965, la contraception en 1967, l'autorité parentale remplaçant la suprématie du paterfamilias en 1970 et enfin, l'avortement en 1975. Il y eut bien d'autres lois qui permirent aux descendantes d'Aphrodite de se libérer du joug masculin et enfin, gérer leur propre vie. Une égalité était née, la parole leur étant enfin données, même si cela demanda des siècles de lutte féministe qui ne cessera sans doute jamais, car certains hommes oublient que nous formons tous une communauté d'êtres humains, voyant encore les femmes juste comme un moyen de se sentir supérieur et un objet de plaisir narcissique.

Pour les adolescents, le rite de passage de l'enfant à l'adulte était bien souvent la guerre ou le combat. Au moyen-âge, l'enfant devenait adolescent dès son entrée au service d'un chevalier pour les nobles, d'un artisan ou d'un fermier pour les plus pauvres. L'adoubement ou la reconnaissance de son savoir-faire par son tuteur marquait de façon flagrante le passage à l'âge adulte. Le premier sang versé lors d'un acte de bravoure, comme le duel, était une autre preuve, ainsi que le service militaire dans les siècles qui suivirent, bien après la disparition de la chevalerie. En effet, grâce à son séjour offert par l'armée, le jeune acquérait des responsabilités, une façon de vivre et était déclaré "bons pour les filles", donc bon à marier. Le service militaire était le plus grand symbole pour entrer dans la période d'adulte. Mais alors, les visites aux bordels ? En effet, jusqu'en 1946, les maisons closes fleurissaient dans tout le pays, accueillant autant des jeunes célibataires que des époux. Un père y emmenait son fils dès l'âge de la puberté, mais il ne fallait pas y voir un rite de passage vers son statut d'homme.

Non, c'était un moyen pour lui d'enseigner l'art de l'amour charnel, afin que le jour de ses noces, il fasse preuve de virilité et qu'il se montre des plus fougueux dans l'acte qui concrétisera son union. Etre marié et non capable d'honorer son épouse était vu comme une faiblesse, un manquement à la fierté masculine. Est-ce que cela marchait ? Le constat était des plus mitigés car soit cela servait effectivement d'apprentissage, soit cela traumatisait le jeune, le bloquant à l'exemple de Louis XVI. Ce dernier fut victime de pamphlets plus que moqueurs face à son incapacité de faire l'amour à Marie-Antoinette, consommant leur mariage que 7 ans après la cérémonie, et mettant à mal son autorité royale. Comment un roi impuissant pouvait gouverner un pays avec force ? Pourtant, il était considéré comme homme puisqu'il passa par l'enseignement militaire. Que la gente masculine continuait à fréquenter les prostitués et cela après leur union maritale, c'était une toute autre histoire, où d'autres raisons apparaissaient. Cette initiative paternelle disparut au fil des siècles, en même temps que les maisons closes.

Dans notre monde moderne, le mariage et l'enfantement, ou tout de moins la parentalité, restaient encore un puissant rite de passage à l'âge adulte, alors que beaucoup d'autres avaient disparu, comme le service militaire, le symbole de l'importance des examens scolaires et certains rites religieux. En effet, dans la religion catholique, durant les temps anciens, la première communion marquait la passation de l'enfance à la puberté, permettant aux garçons de sortir de la petite salopette de bambin au port du pantalon, alors que les filles voyaient leur robe s'allonger et leurs cheveux être libérés des nattes. Dans les rites laïques, l'examen du brevet ou certificat d'étude mettait également en évidence ce changement dans la vie sociale de l'enfant. Bien que toujours présents et importants dans la sensation de grandir, l'union maritale et les naissances, se faisant de plus en plus tard dans la vie, n'ont plus autant d'impact qu'avant, obligeant les jeunes de trouver d'autres rites. Alors comment être défini comme adulte aujourd'hui après les pertes des repères apportés par les études et le service militaire ?

Naruto était tout à sa réflexion et à ses questions qu'il en sortit, une douleur dans le bras. Grimaçant, il réalisa qu'il était toujours sur le seuil de la future chambre d'Hinata. Posant la valise de celle-ci au sol, il se frotta son bras quelque peu endolori par son immobilisme, se questionnant sur le contenu qu'avait pu y mettre Hanabi. Puis, reprenant sa charge, il la déposa sur une petite table et fit un tour d'horizon. Iruka avait visiblement bien fait les choses. Il avait changé les draps, aéré cette suite pour le moment inoccupée et disposant de sa propre salle d'eau où trônait des serviettes propres. Alors qu'il terminait son inspection, sa petite-amie finissait la vaisselle. Sans le savoir, cette dernière avait eu à peu près les mêmes pensées que lui. Elle avait un peu de mal à se remettre de sa taquinerie qu'elle en avait ralenti ses gestes, afin d'avoir un temps supplémentaire pour récupérer ses esprits. Elle se demandait comment il réagirait s'il apprenait que se marier avec lui était le rêve ultime de sa vie privée.

Cependant, la soeur d'Hanabi se refusait d'aller trop vite, d'anticiper de trop, pour éviter d'être prise dans une spirale de déceptions si leur destinée n'était pas de les voir ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. De plus, elle angoissait un peu. Naruto avait l'air de ne pas partager ses convictions au sujet de la sexualité. La Hyuga en avait reçu plus d'une fois la preuve. Elle se trompait peut-être, mais que devait-elle faire ? Attendre de voir comment les événements allaient se dérouler ou avoir une conversation en amont ? Soufflant un bon coup, les yeux fermés, Hinata fit son possible pour sortir toutes ces questions de la tête. Elle était déterminée à profiter de ces deux jours avec son blond, car il était certain qu'ils passeront à une vitesse folle. Puis, après s'être essuyée les mains, la jeune femme entreprit d'aller voir où était passé son petit-ami. En effet, quand elle sortit de la cuisine, un silence cérémonieux l'accueillit se propageant dans tous les couloirs.

Autant intriguée qu'inquiète, elle s'avança prudemment, regardant chaque pièce. Alors qu'elle continuait ses recherches au rez-de-chaussée, une crampe l'a prise au niveau du ventre, l'obligeant à faire une pause. Soufflant, elle tenta de se détendre, la maudissant au passage. C'était bien le moment que cela arrive justement ce weekend. D'un autre côté, cela faisait déjà une journée qu'elle en ressentait l'approche. Hinata priait pour que sa soeur ait pensé à en mettre dans ses affaires, sinon, elle devra s'en procurer le lendemain. Reprenant sa marche au bout de quelques secondes, elle arriva enfin au bas de l'escalier. Là, elle mit la main sur la rambarde et le pied sur la première marche dans l'attention d'entreprendre l'ascension, le coeur préoccupé. A l'étage, le dit jeune homme venait de quitter la chambre d'un pas empressé, réalisant qu'il avait laissé assez longtemps sa douce seule en bas. Il allait atteindre le bout du couloir qu'il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

"- Naruto ?!... Naruto, tu es là-haut ?

\- Oui, Hinata, lui répondit-il en accélérant le pas. J'arrive !"

Désireux de se retrouver, tous deux s'élancèrent en avant avec un feu nourri dans le coeur, l'un débouchant dans le vestibule de l'étage en face de l'escalier, l'autre franchissant la dernière marche de ce dernier. Arrivés en même temps, ils allaient se percuter que Naruto fut des plus rapides. Evitant d'un quart de tour sa belle, il s'écarta tout en faisant en sorte de la prendre entre ses bras. Presque soulevée dans les airs, Hinata en eut le souffle coupé après avoir poussé un petit cri de surprise. Restant quelques instants l'un contre l'autre, les amoureux profitèrent de leur proximité, l'Uzumaki humant le doux parfum de sa belle, la Hyuga se berçant des battements de coeur de celui qu'elle aimait. Puis, s'embrassant chastement, le jeune homme lui proposa de lui présenter sa chambre. Acceptant, ce fut main dans la main que les deux reprirent le chemin que venait de quitter le blond. L'aînée de Hiashi regardait partout tout du long, écoutant les indications de son petit-ami. Elle passa devant les chambres de Juugo et de Sasuke, ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Puis, arrivant dans un nouveau couloir, Naruto s'arrêta devant une porte en prenant la parole.

"- Cette porte, c'est ma suite. La tienne est juste en face de la mienne... Donc, si tu as un cauchemar, tu n'auras qu'à crier.

\- Na... Naruto, fit-elle embarrassée et rougie. Je ne suis plus une petite fille.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est mon devoir de te protéger, même de tes mauvais songes, sourit le blond en lui caressant la joue. Viens, allons dans ta chambre."

Doucement, l'Uzumaki tira sa dulcinée vers la dite pièce. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, Hinata vaqua son regard vers le fond du couloir. Là, une grande porte y trônait, y mettant fin. A cette vision, elle en fronça les sourcils. Une certaine ambiance et une tension particulière émanait de derrière. Cette sensation n'était ni oppressante, ni angoissante. En fait, une chaleur apaisante semblait y régner. La Hyuga en était des plus intriguées. Etranger à tout cela, Naruto la ramena à la réalité et lui fit découvrir le lieu qui l'accueillerait dès la nuit tombée.

"- Voilà, j'espère qu'elle te convient.

\- Cette chambre est très bien," le rassura-t-elle, reconnaissant que pour deux nuitées, c'était plus que suffisamment en plus d'être assez coquet.

En effet, la chambre possédait des rideaux d'un rose pâle, d'une armoire décorée de pétunia de la même couleur sur un fond crème. Une petite commode possédant le même ornement était placé non loin d'un lit baldaquin d'une place recouvert d'une couette aux imprimés rappelant un champ de fleur. Ce genre de décoration était assez inattendu provenant d'une maison tenue par des hommes. Soudain, Hinata sentit un tremblement provenant de la main de son petit-ami qu'elle tenait toujours. Dérivant son regard vers son visage, elle vit les yeux de Naruto brillés d'une lueur mélancolique et montrant qu'il retenait des larmes. Son coeur sauta dans sa poitrine de le voir dans cet état. Elle était sur le point de s'enquérir de ce nouveau témoignage d'affliction qu'il la devança.

"- En fait, Iruka m'a révélée que ma mère espérait avoir une fille après ma naissance. De nature enthousiaste, elle n'a pas réussi à résister à l'envi de lui préparer un petit coin dans cette pièce dès qu'elle a su que... que...

\- Oh, Naruto, fit Hinata en se mettant devant lui et lui caressant la joue tendrement. Tu veux dire que ta mère était...

\- Enceinte quand mes parents ont été les victimes de l'attentat qui les a tué, oui, révéla-t-il en la regardant à sa tour pour se noyer dans ses pupilles blancs où régnaient amour et compassion. En réalité, elle avait profité d'un déplacement de mon père pour aller à l'échographie qui lui aurait révélé le sexe de son bébé... J'aurai eu une petite soeur ou un petit frère. Une véritable famille en somme, si le destin n'avait pas été cruel."

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, car aucun mot n'était assez fort pour soulager ce genre de blessure, Hinata l'entoura dans ses bras pour lui apporter tout le soutien et la chaleur dont elle était capable. Y sentant tout l'amour de la jeune femme, Naruto lui rendit son étreinte et plongea son visage dans son cou laissant une unique larme coulée sur sa joue aux souvenirs de la joie de ses parents et de la sienne à l'idée d'agrandir leur famille. Les deux amoureux restèrent ainsi pendant un instant. Le blond se sentait si apaiser par ce petit bout de femme au point qu'il se libérait. Finissant par se redresser, il releva le visage de sa douce vers lui, d'un mouvement doux d'un doigt sous son menton.

"- Mais que me fais-tu, Hinata ? Lui dit-il d'une voix tendre et sensuelle. Tu es la première à qui je fais cette confidence."

Touchée, la jeune femme lui sourit tendrement et se colla encore plus contre lui. Face à ses yeux éclairés d'une flamme amoureuse et de compassion, Naruto ne put résister et se penchant, lui offrit un nouveau baiser qui de doux se transforma en passionner. Jouant avec sa langue et mordillant ses lèvres, le blond sentait qu'il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle. Il en retourna sa douce qu'il plaqua contre le mur, désirant se fondre en elle. Cependant, conscient de la fatigue certaine de sa compagne dont il perçut une légère tension émanée, le blond réussit à résister à aller plus loin. Brisant leur embrassade, il posa son front contre celui d'Hinata. Celle-ci avait un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle tellement leur échange fut intense. L'Uzumaki n'était pas en reste et s'immobilisa ainsi le temps de retrouver une respiration régulière.

"- Je vais te laisser t'installer tranquillement. Je t'attendrai au salon.

\- D'a... d'accord," répondit la Hyuga.

Cette dernière le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui. A ce moment-là, se sentant faiblir, elle s'affala sur un fauteuil à bascule présent dans la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Ce moment de tendresse et de sensualité avait failli la faire craquer, entraîner qu'elle était par l'ambiance et la joie d'entendre le jeune homme qu'elle aimait se confier à elle ainsi. Pendant le baiser, une chaleur s'était accumulée en elle qu'elle pouvait qualifier de désir et son coeur avait battu la chamade. Doucement, et sans s'en rendre compte, Hinata commença à se balancer sur le rocking-chair, le regard perdu vers le firmament qu'elle voyait au travers de la fenêtre. Pendant ce temps, en bas, Naruto zappait sur la télécommande de la télévision, n'arrivant pas à se décider sur le programme. En réalité, ses pensées étaient tournées vers une jeune femme aux yeux immaculés, mais surtout il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas sauté sur l'occasion de passer la nuit avec elle. Ce baiser avait réveillé ses sens et il les avait régulés. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas surfer sur sa tristesse et donner l'image d'un homme profitant de la compassion de sa compagne suite à sa confidence de son passé familial.

En tout cas, le blond se convainquait qu'il avait bien fait de patienter, même si parfois ses hormones le titillaient de plus en plus. Il ne désirait pas se comporter comme un satyre. De plus, il ne savait toujours pas les désirs d'Hinata dans ce domaine. Peut-être qu'il serait temps d'avoir une discussion avec elle ? A moins qu'il vaille mieux laisser venir les choses d'elles-mêmes comme le couple le faisait pour le moment. D'ailleurs, était-il tant que cela nécessaire d'en parler ? Et puis, comment on abordait ce genre de sujet assez délicat ? Ce n'était pas évident quand même. Une chose était certaine. Il la désirait et la voir chez lui, seul à seul, lui donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait un pas vers un avenir commun. Mais lequel ? Le blond tentait de se persuader que c'était bien trop tôt de penser à se lier à Hinata par une union solennelle, vu que leur couple n'était pas si vieux que cela, mais il y songeait quand même. Enfin, il valait mieux attendre la fin de leur étude pour penser à se mettre la corde au cou. En tout cas, si certains de ses camarades de prépa le voyaient ainsi, à se retenir, ils se seraient moquer le traitant peut-être de ne pas être un homme. Sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, Naruto se replongea dans ses réflexions du bien fondé de cette réplique. Jiraya lui avait prouvé que durant les temps anciens, l'expérience de la sexualité ne définissait pas l'adolescent d'adulte.

Cependant, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui ? Beaucoup voyait le sexe comme preuve de leur désir et un nouveau rite de passage vers l'âge adulte. Mais en quoi ? Est-ce qu'un parent allait confier sa carte de crédit ou les clés de sa voiture à son fils ou à sa fille parce qu'ils auront eu des rapports sexuels ? Bien sûr que non, car un permis était requis pour conduire, tout comme un compte bancaire impliquait des conditions d'approvisionnement, mais surtout, cela demandait d'avoir confiance en l'autre et à son sens des responsabilités face aux règles pour éviter tout incident. Assumeront-ils les conséquences de leur choix et les obligations qui vont avec l'âge adulte juste parce qu'ils auront sauté le pas : loger, vêtir, nourrir, protéger, soutenir toute la famille, ainsi qu'oeuvrer pour le bien de cette dernière ? Cela demandait de remplir une impérative financière et donc de trouver sa voie professionnelle. Ce qui n'était pas évident parfois. Les enfants des pays défavorisés obligés de travailler dès leur jeune âge n'étaient-ils pas plus adulte que les adolescents sans soucis d'argent de 15 ans qui ont des relations sexuels ? On pourrait le penser, car ils connaissaient la nécessité de grandir pour garantir la survie familiale. Une adolescente mineure malheureusement violée était-elle vu comme femme après son calvaire ? Non, l'étiquette de victime lui était assignée et lui collait à la peau pendant des années.

D'ailleurs en pensant à cela, Naruto en eut des frissons. En effet, sans Hinata, il aurait peut-être choisi le chemin de la violence et de l'autodestruction qui l'aurait poussé à trouver des rites de passage négatif et remplis d'échecs vers l'âge adulte. En effet, à l'adolescence, on se construisait en soi, en famille, à l'école, dans la ville et aussi par des dizaines d'expériences. Certaines s'entre elles se réalisaient seul, certaines autres en compagnie de ses pairs, d'autres enfin sous contrôle des adultes. Le rite de passage n'était donc rien d'autre qu'une expérience, une épreuve physique et morale porteuse de sens, mais comprenant un certain niveau d'exposition à la douleur qui a pour destination d'enrichir le jeune qui la traversait et de lui permettre de grandir à lui-même, pour mieux passer à l'âge adulte. Malheureusement, à l'adolescence, Naruto, en proie aux révélations douloureuses sur sa famille maternelle, avait voulu s'en détacher en transgressant les interdits d'Iruka et bravant les recommandations sociales pour se confronter au réel. Il se serait donc exposé à des sensations certes fortes, mais incluant des rituels souvent incontrôlables et dangereux, comme la drogue, l'incendie de voiture, le non respect des règles de conduite, des exercices vulgaires et débilitants et peut-être être coupable de viol. Cependant, il devait le reconnaître cette exposition au danger, sa conduite à risque aurait eu pour effet de retarder le cheminement vers l'âge adulte.

En effet, les jeunes constituant des gangs, à l'image des agresseurs de Sasuke, avaient peut-être la sensation de devenir des adultes en défendant leur territoire et en organisant des combats avec des adversaires d'autres quartiers, ou encore en violant à tour de bras, excusant ce dernier point en prétextant qu'ils avaient rendu femme leur victime, alors que cette phrase la traumatisait encore plus, la culpabilisant. Cependant, où étaient-ils, aujourd'hui, ses anciens camarades : en prison pour avoir tenté d'abuser de son frère de coeur. Ils étaient maintenant catalogués comme criminel, des parias et non comme des adultes dans le sens noble du terme, avec un avenir peut-être compromis. Naruto était sûr que, même si certains regrettaient leur action au point de revenir sur le droit chemin à leur sortie, d'autres seraient dans l'incompréhension totale, ruminant un ressentiment contre la société, persuadés qu'ils étaient d'avoir agi en hommes. Finalement, ces derniers n'avaient pas compris, comme lui, ce que leur conduite à risque envoyait comme signal. Grâce à la bienveillance d'Hinata et à Jiraya, il avait évité ce chemin de perdition, réalisant bien plus tard que sa conduite d'adolescent en révolte avait été un appel à l'aide à Iruka, afin qu'il le guide pour trouver sa place dans ce monde où le rite de passage vers l'âge adulte n'était plus aussi bien défini qu'avant.

D'ailleurs, l'Umino l'avait aussi compris et l'avait mis plus d'une fois à l'épreuve, créant de nouveaux rites de passage. Il lui avait ainsi proposé de passer un weekend en forêt où ils avaient dû se débrouiller pour trouver à manger, ou encore d'intégrer les jeunes pompiers volontaires de Konoha ou une équipe de sauvetage. Au final, le blond avait choisi les combattants du feu. Certes, il n'avait jamais intervenu sur les incendies, mais les entraînements où l'adrénaline de se mettre en danger pour sauver une camarade qui simulait être une victime lui avait donné l'impression de grandir. C'était devenu comme une sorte de rituel positif. De plus, les pompiers lui avait donné quelques responsabilités dans l'entretien du matériel et l'avait récompensé en conséquence de ses actions au sein de la brigade. Une telle valorisation positive l'avait vraiment aidée à lui prouver qu'il pouvait devenir un adulte des plus honorables et l'avait guidé sur ce qu'il désirait faire de sa vie.

Le regard tendre de sa douce durant cette période et son soutien avaient été primordiales également. Naruto devait le reconnaître qu'une part de lui-même avait voulu voir la fierté dans le regard d'Hinata, autant que dans celui d'Iruka. Celui de ce dernier en avait été enflammé quand le blond lui avait fait par de son projet professionnel et qu'il avait travaillé pour y arriver. Certes, son chemin de formation n'était pas terminé, mais il s'était senti tellement grandi quand son père adoptif avait ritualisé sa réussite au baccalauréat en lui proposant le saut en élastique ou la remise des clés de sa voiture au moment de la réussite de son permis en lui offrant des tours sur un circuit automobile de courses. L'Uzumaki devait le reconnaître. Toutes les expériences négatives qu'ils auraient pu vivre en intégrant le gang des dealers l'auraient conduits sur le chemin de l'autodestruction. A l'opposé, s'en être éloigné et accepté les conseils d'Iruka, ainsi que toutes les "épreuves" que ce dernier lui avait préparées, l'avaient marqué à vie et en bien.

Fermant les yeux, ignorant le film qu'il regardait, son coeur s'emballa à l'idée que, sans Hinata, jamais il aurait pu cheminer sur ce chemin positif vers l'âge adulte où au final, le sexe ne sera qu'une étape, certes importante mais qu'une simple étape. Reussir sa vie, trouver sa voie, voilà ce qui fera des jeunes un homme ou une femme. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, réalisant que cela faisait un moment que sa douce n'avait pas donné un signe de vie. Inquiet pour elle, Naruto se leva et se précipita à grandes enjambées vers la suite de la jeune femme. Toquant à la porte, il ne reçut que le silence le poussant à l'ouvrir délicatement, une angoisse dans le coeur.


	30. Dame Nature et attaque indécente

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Quelques réponses aux commentaires :

 **Streema** : merci d'être aussi fidèle à cette histoire et de prendre quelques minutes pour la commenter.

 **KasaAkisara** : ton petit reproche est le plus répandu à mon encontre. Je suis consciente que mes récits, quel qu'il soit, traînent en longueur et que la trame est lente. J'ai tendance à m'étendre et à rentrer un peu trop dans les détails ou en multipliant les événements. Pour dire la vérité, je laisse ma plume me guider, espérant que la lenteur ou la longueur ne rebute pas mes lecteurs. Si j'en perds, et bien, tant pis pour moi. C'est la vie. Je suis désolée si tu as l'impression que je traîne le même sujet de chapitres en chapitres. Il me semblait que non, ou alors je les traite de différents points de vue, mais sans me rendre compte que je mentionne les mêmes choses. Je pense de toute manière retravailler mon histoire dès que je l'aurai terminée. Ainsi, je verrais ce point. Il faut avouer que mon récit n'est que l'écrin et que le diamant est les informations que je parsème à l'intérieur. J'espère que tu continueras tout de même à la lire.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Résistant à l'envie de s'engouffrer dans la suite d'Hinata comme un seul homme, Naruto entrouvrit doucement la porte, grimaçant dès qu'il l'entendait grincer. Enfin l'accès libre, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Là, il tomba sur l'image de sa bien-aimée, assisse sur le fauteuil à bascule, endormie, un rayon de lune illuminant son doux visage. Le blond avait l'impression de voir un ange enfoncé dans un sommeil divin au bord d'une rivière la berçant de son chant. Attendrie et de plus en plus amoureux, il se dirigea vers elle et s'accroupissant à ses côtés, admira sa beauté naturelle. Comme il aimerait se blottir contre elle pour y passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Il résista même de lui caresser la joue de peur de la réveiller. Enfin, pour le moment, les émotions et la fatigue des études sûrement avaient eu raison de sa petite-amie.

Cependant, l'Uzumaki ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir sur le rocking-chair au risque de la voir toute courbaturer le lendemain. Il se redressa et se dirigeant vers le lit, il écarta la couette pour y faire une place. Retournant vers Hinata, doucement, il glissa un bras sous les genoux de sa belle alors que l'autre se faufilait dans son dos. Dans un ultime effort, il la souleva telle une princesse et se mouvant d'un quart de tour, se dirigea vers le baldaquin où il la déposa le plus délicatement possible. Puis, Naruto la recouvrit avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur son front. Il quitta les lieux, résistant à l'envie de s'allonger à ses côtés et heureux d'avoir réussi l'exploit de ne pas la réveiller. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa propre chambre et entreprit de rejoindre Morphée à son tour, espérant que la nuit passe vite pour la retrouver.

Deux heures plus tard, une nouvelle crampe réveilla la belle au bois dormant. Ouvrant les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, Hinata se recroquevilla sur elle en appuyant une de ses mains sur son bas-ventre. Inspirant et expirant doucement de l'air, elle réussit à se détendre. Puis, elle se concentra sur un environnement qu'elle reconnaissait pour ne pas être sa chambre en la demeure Hyuga. Il lui fallut un petit instant pour se souvenir où elle se trouvait, ou plutôt chez qui. Rougissant de plus belle à la fois de joie et de honte de s'être endormie, laissant Naruto seul, elle réalisa que les émotions avaient eu raison d'elle et qu'elle avait dû s'endormir sur la chaise à bascule. Mais alors, comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver au lit ? La seule hypothèse possible était que la trouvant ensommeillée, son blond l'avait porté jusqu'au lit. Le coeur d'Hinata s'emballa à cette image d'elle ainsi dans ses bras qu'elle en sourit comme une petite fille vivant son rêve de princesse.

Reprenant ainsi un semblant de calme, elle parvint à se lever et d'ouvrir la valise à la recherche de ce qu'elle espérait y trouver. La vidant, elle constata que sa soeur avait pensé à tout, même à la seule nuisette sexy qu'elle possédait et offerte par les filles, du temps du lycée, dans une taquinerie qui l'avait mise dans tous ses états, au point qu'elle avait évité Naruto pendant des jours. En effet, Tenten avait insinué qu'apprêter avec devant lui, le blond ne pourrait pas lui résister, vu ses formes harmonieuse et voluptueuse. Cependant, complexée par rapport à la rose qu'aimait à l'époque l'adolescent et qui était plutôt son opposé, la Huyga n'avait plus arrivé à rester auprès de l'Uzumaki ou de le regarder. Ce dernier était mis en colère d'une telle ignorance, au point qu'il l'avait coincée dans une classe vide pour exiger des explications. En y repensant, Hinata avait failli lui avouer ses sentiments ce jour-là lorsqu'elle l'avait vu afficher un visage blessé par son attitude d'évitement. En effet, pensant qu'il avait fait quelques choses de mal, le blond s'était excusé pour une raison inexistante.

Malheureusement, Sakura s'était incrustée dans la pièce au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, la coupant dans son élan. La rose avait alors cogné l'Uzumaki avant de se pencher à son bras en lançant à son amie un regard comme entendu de l'avoir sauvée d'une situation embarrassante. Sur le coup, l'aînée de Hiashi avait remercié mentalement son amie. Cependant, en prenant du recul et en réfléchissant, si elle avait suivi son courage, elle aurait peut-être été déjà en couple avec le blond et ainsi évité de souffrir d'un amour à sens unique. Mine de rien, à cette période, leur rapprochement avait été plus que positif, l'ayant vu aussi protecteur avec elle. Il ne l'aurait peut-être pas rejetée. Finalement, l'Haruno n'avait-elle pas déjà l'intime secret de les empêcher de vivre une idylle, de peur de perdre son influence sur Naruto ? Fermant les yeux pour éviter que son esprit ne se perde en conjoncture, Hinata éloigna d'elle le passé qui devait y rester. Elle ne voulait pas y rester enfermer comme Sakura semblait le faire. Elle espérait juste, pour le bien de son petit-ami qui continuait à vouloir renouer un lien d'amitié avec la rose, que celle-ci revienne vers eux et sorte ainsi de sa prison mentale.

Bon, reprenant sa tâche et laissant de coté cette question, elle continua à fouiller sa valise. Finalement, Hanabi n'avait pas pensé à tout. Ce fut donc en soufflant désespérée qu'elle prit son sac à main. Y plongeant la main, la Hyuga en sortit une petite boîte et d'un petit sachet. Les fixant un instant, elle se disait qu'heureusement, elle ne se déplaçait jamais sans. Se saisissant de ses affaires de toilette et de nuitée, elle inaugura sa salle de bain privative, en priant que le bruit de l'eau ne réveille pas Naruto. Elle ne devait pas tant se faire de mauvais sang pour lui. En effet, de l'autre côté du couloir, un jeune homme était allongé tel une étoile de mer, marmonnant le prénom de sa douce dans son sommeil, ignorant tout bruit de la nuit. Enfin, prête, Hinata se remit au lit pour s'y rendormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, un blond immergea de son sommeil, en se frottant les yeux qu'un rayon de soleil aveuglait en cet hiver. Cela allait être une belle journée, se dit-il en s'étirant. Puis s'asseyant au bord de son plumard, il termina de se réveiller avant de se souvenir qu'il avait une invitée de marque chez lui et que chaque minute sans elle allait être perdue. Sans prendre la peine de mettre un t-shirt, habitué qu'il était de dormir torse nu, même en cette période hivernale, il se précipita vers la chambre de sa petite-amie. Y toquant, Naruto attendit un instant, mais encore une fois en vain. Une main sur la poignée, il s'apprêtait à l'abaisser quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour ensuite se fermer. Curieux de savoir qui venait de rentrer, il s'y dirigea rapidement. C'était peut-être Hinata. Serait-elle sortie ? A moins qu'elle partait. A cette idée, une sueur d'angoisse coula dans son dos et il en accéléra le pas. L'Uzumaki fit si vite qu'il vit en bas des escaliers sa dulcinée entrain de se dévêtir de son manteau. Heureux de la voir, il sauta les dernières marches et atterrit devant elle. A cette apparition, la jeune femme cria presque en sursautant qu'elle lâcha le sac qu'elle tenait.

"- Bonjour, ma princesse, sourit l'homme devant elle en se redressant.

\- Naruto, tu m'as fait peur, fit Hinata en posant une main au niveau de son coeur avant de rougir comme une tomate et de détourner le regard à la vue du torse dévêtu de son petit ami.

\- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour !

\- Si... si... Bon... Bonjour.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Tu es déjà habillée et tu reviens de dehors. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Commença le blond de l'assommer de questions avant qu'un doigt sur sa bouche le cloua le bec.

\- J'ai très bien dormi, merci... Je me suis réveillée il y a une heure et... j'en ai profité pour aller chercher le petit-déjeuner... chez le boulanger, lui répondit Hinata, le regardant par alternance du coin de l'oeil, toujours rougie et en désignant le paquet au sol.

\- Oh merci. C'est vraiment gentil, fit enthousiaste son aimé en réalisant enfin la bonne odeur y provenant. Je vais t'aider à préparer la table, si tu veux.

\- Euh,..., Je préférerai que... que tu ailles t'habiller... J'ai peur que tu prennes froid ainsi... enfin... tu vois."

Eberlué par cette requête, l'Uzumaki ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire avant de suivre la direction que les pupilles d'Hinata suivaient de temps en temps. Tombant sur sa peau nue, une ampoule de compréhension s'alluma dans sa tête. Son manque de tenue était donc à l'origine de l'attitude toute rougissante de sa petite-amie. La voir ainsi, toute intimidé, une nouvelle fierté l'envahit le poussant à penser qu'il lui faisait sûrement de l'effet. Il s'approcha d'elle, d'un air taquin, un sourire presque triomphant, jusqu'à être si proche d'elle que sa dulcinée sentit son coeur battre à un rythme inimaginable, un paradoxe sévissant en elle mélangeant une envie de fuir et une autre de toucher cette peau mate devant elle. Cependant, sans savoir pourquoi, ce fut la première qui prit le dessus, n'arrivant tout de même pas à bouger d'un centimètre. Naruto était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et que sa poitrine frôlait subtilement celle de son chevalier servant.

"- Tu es adorable comme ça, Hinata, souffla le blond sensuellement.

\- Na... Naruto, ne put-elle que bégayer. Tu es... tu es trop... près... Je...

\- C'est que je n'ai pas eu mon bisou du matin, moi," affirma-t-il en joignant le geste la parole en capturant les lèvres de sa douce avant de la serrer contre lui.

Au contact de ce corps à moité recouvert, un vertige prit la Hyuga qui soutenue par la force du blond, résista à l'évanouissement. Un frisson la parcourut de la tête au pied, alors qu'elle répondait au baiser comme si elle ne contrôlait plus rien, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris le contrôle de son enveloppe charnelle. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de craquer et d'approfondir elle-même leur échange, Naruto l'interrompit et la regarda, fier de l'état dans lequel il l'avait mise.

"- Bon, je vais aller m'habiller. Je me dépêche.

\- D'ac... d'accord. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner en t'attendant," réussit à dire Hinata.

Cette dernière le suivit du regard lorsqu'il monta les marches de l'escalier, soufflant un bon coup pour reprendre contenance. Ramassant enfin le sac qui avait glissé de sa main, elle entra enfin dans la cuisine. Puis, après avoir récupéré une pochette en papier, décorée de la croix d'une pharmacie, qu'elle glissa dans son propre balluchon, la jeune femme se mit au fourneau pour faire chauffer un thé et un café. Pendant ce temps, Naruto était entrain de se préparer le plus rapidement possible, pensant à se raser et à ce qui venait de se passer plus tôt. Le visage rougissant de sa belle face à la vue de son corps était des plus flatteurs pour lui. Cependant, en réfléchissant bien, n'avait-elle pas plutôt réagi par intimidation face à lui et non par désir ? Hinata était si timide que peut-être avait-il été trop brusque avec elle ? Le blond s'en voulut d'avoir encore laissé son imprévisibilité prendre le dessus. Quand allait-il apprendre à se contrôler pour éviter de lui faire peur ou de la faire fuir ?

Laissant cela de côté pour le moment et désirant plus que tout profiter des prochaines heures, l'Uzumaki rejoignit la jeune femme à la cuisine où il la vit installer des viennoiseries sur la table en lui souriant. Hinata avait réussi à se concentrer assez sur sa tâche pour se reprendre de ses émotions. Le premier repas de la journée se passa adorablement bien, avec un amoureux parlant beaucoup, alors que sa petite-amie l'écoutait et riait de ses pitreries. Le reste du jour se passa comme un rêve pour la Hyuga. Les deux tourtereaux étaient sortis dès le milieu de la matinée, déjeunant dans un petit restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine, mais dont la qualité des plats étonna grandement le couple. S'ensuivit une promenade dans le parc qui avait accueilli leur premier baiser et parsemée de bataille de boule de neige et de rires au milieu de l'étendue immaculée. Le soir arriva bientôt, un peu trop rapidement à leur goût et se termina chez Ichiraku, au grand bonheur du blond. Rentrant enfin au domicile de ce dernier, l'aînée de Hiashi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait vécu un rêve éveillé, bien que par moment, ce dernier fut interrompu par des donzelles en chaleur qu'elle connaissait appartenir au groupe de Sakura.

Celles-ci avaient essayé de s'imposer et de s'accaparer son petit-ami. Alors que ce dernier avait tenté de se libérer de leurs griffes de façon des plus polies, une main derrière la nuque témoignant de sa gêne et de son désir de ne pas se montrer violent, elle avait attendu pendant plusieurs minutes à l'écart. Elle avait résisté à l'envie de le tirer par le bras, loin de ses importunes en leur balançant qu'il était à elle, mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop jalouse ou trop possessive au risque de l'indisposer. Hinata avait plus d'une fois failli perdre patience, mais avait réussi à garder son calme, même si parfois la tristesse lui touchait le coeur. Cela l'avait dé, au point qu'elle ne voyait pas les regards mesquins et entendus de certaines de ses aguicheuses. Heureusement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Naruto était arrivé enfin à s'en défaire et avait continué leur journée romantique. La voix de l'Uzumaki la sortit de ses souvenirs, alors qu'elle se préparait à aller vers les commodités.

"- Cela te dit de regarder un film ?

\- Je veux bien, accepta la Hyuga en lui souriant. Cependant, il faut que j'aille aux... aux...

\- Ok, je vais aller tout préparer en t'attendant."

Naruto l'avait interrompue comprenant par ses rougeurs de gêne ce qu'elle voulait lui signaler. Il s'était donc dirigé vers le salon et entreprit de sortir une sélection de DVD. En effet, ne connaissant pas vraiment ses goûts en terme cinématographique, à part qu'elle n'appréciait pas les films d'horreur ou à trop fort taux d'hémoglobine, il en sortit plusieurs de différents genres. Ainsi, en plus de connaître ce qu'il lui plaisait, il se montrait dans son costume de gentleman de lui laisser le choix. Puis, sa tâche terminée, le blond attendit, puis attendit encore et encore. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées qu'Hinata ne fit toujours pas son apparition. Etonné d'un tel délai pour aller juste aux toilettes et craignant qu'elle ait pu avoir un malaise, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussée. Il y toqua mais le silence l'accueillit. De plus en plus inquiet, il se décida à monter à l'étage. Chemin faisant, il passa devant la cuisine où apercevant dans son champ visuel sa douce, il y tourna le regard. Sa petite-amie était bien là, entrain de mettre quelque chose dans sa bouche avant de boire un grand verre d'eau. Le plus intriguant fut son apparence qu'il l'interrogea.

"- Tu t'es changée ?

\- Oh, Naruto, tu m'as surprise, fit-elle en se retenant de lâcher ce qu'elle tenait. Euh, oui. J'ai ressenti le besoin de prendre une douche rapide et de me mettre plus à l'aise avant de te rejoindre. Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait attendre.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, mais je me suis inquiété. J'ai cru que tu avais fait un malaise, s'approcha Naruto pour lui entourer la taille de ses bras. Tu sais que tu es mimi en pyjama à lapins et en robe de chambre.

\- Naruto, arrête de te moquer de moi," bouda Hinata en le repoussant gentiment dans une attitude faussement offusquée, lui tournant le dos.

A cette attitude, une lueur espiègle habita les yeux du blond. D'un mouvement, il leva les bras devant lui assez en hauteur pour rentrer sa tête entre ses épaules, ses doigts se crochetant comme pour simuler des griffes. Un sourire presque méchant s'affirma sur son visage et d'un bond sauta sur sa bien-aimée.

"- Puisque tu es un lapin, je suis le renard qui vais te manger !"

Surprise autant qu'amusée par cette attitude enfantine, Hinata fit à son tour un saut pour l'éviter et s'en sortit in extrémiste. Cependant, cela n'arrêta pas Naruto dans sa chasse et il s'élança de plus belle vers elle. S'en suivit une courte poursuite autour du plan de travail central de la cuisine pour se finir dans le couloir et enfin finir dans le salon, la jeune femme ayant trouvé un fin espace pour s'enfuir dans toute la maison. Les rires sortaient de sa bouche et elle se sentait redevenir une enfant, ou plutôt en devenir une tellement elle avait grandi dans l'atmosphère stricte des Hyuga. Soudain, une nouvelle crampe au bas-ventre la stoppa nette dans son élan permettant enfin à son blond de l'attraper. Sa force fut telle que les deux basculèrent sur le canapé. Malgré la légère douleur qu'elle ressentait, Hinata ne put que l'accompagner dans son hilarité avant de se calmer progressivement. Elle le regarda se redresser à califourchon au-dessus d'elle, ne ressentant aucune gêne à cette proximité. Pensant que leur jeu était terminé, elle allait lui demander de se décaler quand une nouvelle lueur apparut dans les pupilles azuréens de Naruto. A ce moment là, elle comprit, oui elle comprit que rien n'était encore fini. En effet, et malheureusement pour elle, il avait d'autres projets la concernant.

"- Tu es maintenant à moi ! Je vais te dévorer... toute entière !"

A cette phrase, la jeune femme rougit et commença à redouter la suite, imaginant des images peu catholiques d'eux sur ce divan. Quand soudain, son destin lui fut révélé quand une envie irrésistible de rire s'empara d'elle. Le blond était entrain de la chatouiller qu'elle ne put qu'essayer de se débattre. Elle fit si bien que sa robe de chambre s'ouvrit et que le haut de son pyjama remonta vers sa poitrine révélant la peau blanche de son ventre au regard de son petit-ami. A ce spectacle inattendu, ce dernier en stoppa net sa torture, comme hypnotiser. Il balaya sa douce de la tête à la taille. Elle était là, comme abandonnée, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête, les cheveux ébouriffés encadrant son visage rougi par leur amusement, mais surtout, sa poitrine se soulevant dans un mouvement ample à chaque tentative qu'elle faisait pour reprendre son souffle. Il déglutit à la vue de ses deux collines. Tremblant par ce désir qui ne faisait que s'accroître, lui nouant les intestins, Naruto sentit ses défenses et sa raison le quitter à cette danse sévissant devant ses yeux.

De son côté, Hinata cherchait son air, étrangère à ce qui se passait chez son petit-ami. Elle avait le regard dans le vide, posé sur la vision de la télévision éteinte. Quand soudain, elle se tendit à un touché lui effleurant son abdomen. Celui-ci était doux et chaud. Par réflexe, elle dirigea ses pupilles vers l'origine de ce ressenti. Elle réalisa alors que sa peau était maintenant dévoilée à Naruto et que sa main la lui caressait du bout des doigts. Ces derniers tournaient autour de son nombril avant de se diriger vers sa taille. Trouvant un point sensible, la Hyuga retint un gémissement, mais son dos se cambra de façon inaperçue. Frissonnante, elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers son aimé qui étaient envahi par une intense flamme de luxure et d'un tel désir qu'elle en fut hypnotisée. Sa bouche toujours entre ouverte semblant l'appeler, l'Uzumaki se pencha, la prenant au dépourvu.

"- Oh, Hinata," souffla-t-il en même temps qu'il descendait vers elle.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir ou de répondre, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et sans attendre, força l'entrée, profitant de l'espace que son essoufflement avait induit. Le baiser se fit tout de suite passionné, empressé, mais surtout impatient, très impatient. Naruto se fit presque brutal, sa caresse se transformant d'un frôlement à une pression plus ou moins agréable. Il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de suivre le rythme qu'il avait donné à son embrassade. Cette promptitude dans ses gestes avait un effet ambigu sur Hinata. D'un côté, elle était heureuse de se sentir aussi désirer, mais de l'autre, cela lui faisait peur et au lieu de se détendre, elle se tendit de plus en plus. Cette tension eut pour effet de réveiller une nouvelle douleur, lui rappelant la réalité. Alors qu'il quittait ses lèvres et commençait à enlever son haut pour découvrir ses seins toujours emprisonnés dans son soutien-gorge, profitant qu'il se soit redressé quelque peu pour cette tâche, elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser.

"- Naruto, arrête... Je ne peux pas," lui avoua-t-elle avant qu'il puisse poser la moindre question et en fuyant son regard.

A ce qu'il pouvait qualifier de refus, l'amoureux éconduit obtempéra de mauvaise grâce après quelques secondes d'incompréhension et se retira de dessus d'elle. Dégageant ses jambes pour lui laisser une place sur le canapé, Hinata s'assis à ses côtés toute honteuse. Elle avait peur de l'avoir blessé en lui disant non, mais, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas. Les mains serrées entre elles, anxieuse, elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder. De son côté, Naruto était totalement perdu et ne comprenait rien. Elle semblait pourtant disposer. Une sourde colère nourrie par la frustration commençait à naître en lui. Sans poser un seul regard sur sa petite amie, il posa la seule question qui lui venait.

"- Pourquoi ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Je t'ai vue grimacer. Je m'y prends mal peut-être ?

\- Non, cela n'a rien à voir. Tes caresses étaient très agréables, le contredit-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui avant de reprendre sa position initiale, lui cachant le sentiment qu'il s'était montré un peu brusque. Cependant, je...

\- Tu...," l'encouragea Naruto qui voulait vraiment savoir pour quelle raison d'avoir été éconduit encore.

Son petit-ami venait en quelque sorte de la piéger, mais comment lui avouer ce qui l'empêchait à se donner à lui. C'était super intime et gênant de parler de ça avec lui. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'il était de plus en plus impatient et puis, elle avait peur qu'il se mette en colère si elle ne lui donnait pas une raison valable. Peut-être qu'il pourrait penser qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle se résolut donc à lui répondre.

"- Et bien, hésita Hinata en tapotant ses index entre eux. Tu te rappelles de nos cours de biologie humaine aux collèges et aux lycées.

\- Ouais, fit suspicieux le blond, en fronçant un sourcil. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Tu dois te souvenir alors que tous les mois, les femmes, depuis leur puberté, ont,..., enfin,... tu vois.

\- Non pas vraim..., allait dire Naruto avant qu'un tilt se fit dans son esprit. Attend, tu veux dire que tu as... tes règles !"

Face à cette réaction, la Huyga n'affirma plus rien et ne put qu'hocher affirmativement la tête, aussi rouge qu'une tomate par la gêne d'avoir dû lui faire part d'une chose aussi intime. Qu'est-ce que c'était gênant d'avoir dû lui révéler d'être indisposée. Heureusement que son aimé avait deviné, se disait-elle. Elle n'était pas sûr qu'elle aurait eu la force de lui réexpliquer ce que c'était les règles, mélange de tissus et de sang. Elle se voyait mal lui parler qu'au cours d'un cycle durant en moyenne 28 jours, l'endomètre, paroi de l'utérus, sous l'effet des hormones sexuelles féminines, s'épaississait afin de former un matelas moelleux pour accueillir un ovule fécondé au cours d'un rapport sexuel. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer lui expliquer que si aucun ovule ne se présentait à lui, l'endomètre se désagrégeait formant alors ces dernières pouvant durer entre 3 et 7 jours. Loin des préoccupations d'Hinata, un soulagement habitait Naruto, lui faisant oublier sa colère. Ce n'était que ses saignements mensuels. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le refus de sa dulcinée. Il n'en était pas responsable. Si c'étaient vraiment cela qui l'empêchaient de faire l'amour, il comprenait qu'elle puisse ne pas le vouloir.

"- Je suis désolée," affirma la petite voix que le blond aimait tant entendre.

Etonné qu'elle puisse être aussi infligée par les circonstances actuelles, Naruto se tourna vers elle et dans un doux mouvement, l'obligea à se retrouver entre ses bras. Posant son front contre le sien, une main dans son dos et l'autre derrière sa tête, il essaya de la rassurer.

"- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Hinata. Ce n'est pas ta faute si mère nature a décidé de reprendre ses droits. C'est une chose qu'aucune femme ne peut contrôler... Je comprends ta décision de ne pas aller plus loin. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas et rappelle-toi... Je t'aime.

\- Merci, le remercia la jeune femme qui l'enlaça à son tour avant de se blottir contre son torse. Je t'aime aussi."

Le silence s'établit pendant un court moment, jusqu'à ce que le blond se souvienne de quelques détails. Tout en profitant de leur étreinte, il voulut satisfaire sa curiosité.

"- Mais dis-moi. En y repensant, je t'ai vue un peu souffrir durant la journée... Ca fait mal, les règles ?

\- Euh, et bien, cela dépend des femmes, réussit-elle à répondre après un moment d'hésitation. Personnellement, je ressens quelques crampes un peu douloureuses, au niveau du bas-ventre et du dos, mais c'est supportable. J'ai parfois aussi un peu mal aux seins et je peux parfois souffrir de migraine à cause des hormones ou d'anémie à cause de la quantité de sang perdu."

A cette dernière information, Naruto pâlit. Il avait peur que la santé de sa douce soit mise en danger à cause d'une hémorragie grave. Le sentant tremblé, Hinata se détacha de lui et levant les yeux sur son visage, vit son inquiétude. Posant ses mains de part et d'autre de ses deux joues, elle sourit tendrement pour le rassurer.

"- Je vais bien, Naruto. Je suis allée à la pharmacie ce matin pour me prendre des antalgiques et des antispasmodiques, ainsi que du fer. J'en ai profité pour acheter le petit-déjeuner quand je suis passée devant la boulangerie.

\- D'où ta sortie en début de matinée et que je t'ai vue ce soir boire un grand verre d'eau. Tu prenais tes médicaments," comprit alors le blond.

Après son affirmation positive, un peu soulagé, le blond lui rendit son sourire, puis se colla de nouveau à elle. La Hyuga pensa alors à sa question. Oui, il existait des désagréments aux règles, mais elle s'estimait ne pas trop en souffrir. En effet, certaines de ses camarades se plaignaient de vertiges, de nausée, de vomissement, de rétention d'eau, d'acné, de sueurs froides, d'un choc toxique, de diarrhée ou de constipation. Parfois, la douleur des crampes, dues aux contractions utérines, étaient d'une telle intensité que cela clouait la femme au lit, handicapant sa journée. Ce n'était pas son cas. Le plus désagréable pour elle était les maux de tête et parfois les accidents. En effet, sa mise en pyjama n'avait pas été que du à son désir de se mettre dans une tenue plus que décontractée. Rentrée de leur journée rêvée, en allant aux toilettes, elle avait constaté que ses pertes avaient été assez abondantes pour que le tampon n'ait pas été suffisant. Des traces de sang parsemaient sa peau et son sous-vêtement, d'où sa douche rapide.

Hinata savait que tout cela était naturel et que tout était normal, mais il était vrai que parfois elle se demandait pourquoi elle devait subir ça. Enfin, c'était sa situation de femme dont le corps lui signalait que, depuis sa puberté, il était prêt à recevoir la vie. Tous ces cycles mensuels étaient la condition sinéquanone pour la gente féminine d'engendrer un enfant. En effet, à chacun d'entre eux, une ovulation se produisait vers le 14ème jour après le début des précédentes règles, évacuant d'un ovaire une petite cellule nommée ovule. Si un couple avait un rapport sexuel non protégé durant cette période, les spermatozoïdes, contenus dans le sperme, remontaient le long du col de l'utérus pour rentrer dans celui-ci et nageant le long des trompes de Fallope, la rencontrer au bout. Un seul d'entre eux pouvait s'unir à la cellule féminine pour former un embryon, un futur bébé. Hinata se devait de l'accepter, surtout que sans les règles, la détérioration de l'endomètre pourrait entraîner des infections si les tissus morts n'étaient pas évacués par ces saignements. La nature était bien faite, bien que la Hyuga fût certaine qu'à cet instant, Naruto la maudissait quelque peu.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Tout en étant soulagé que ses avances n'aient pas été éconduites que par ce que la nature en avait décidé autrement, son blond pestait intérieurement de devoir encore patienter. L'organisme de sa petite-amie aurait pu attendre deux jours de plus avant de contrarier ses désirs. Surtout qu'en plus, il avait pris ses précautions, pensant au préservatif qu'il avait glissé dans son pantalon au cas où il aurait connu sa première fois. Enfin, il n'allait pas rester sur cet "échec" et changea de sujet.

"- Bon, regardons notre film. Je te laisse choisir dans la sélection que j'ai faite. En attendant..."

Sans finir sa phrase, l'Uzumaki se leva et se dirigea vers un buffet. Posant les yeux sur la pile, la Hyuga constata qu'elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Naruto avait, semble-t-il, sorti toute sa collection, ou du moins une grande partie. Ses goûts étaient plutôt éclectique, bien que la majorité des films proposés était surtout porté sur de l'action ou de l'aventure. Revenant, son petit-ami la vit avec un DVD dans la main.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ?"

Elle allait répondre quand elle vit qu'il portait un grand récipient et en ria quelque peu, l'interloquant.

"- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire au juste ?

\- Et bien, je ne suis pas sûre que les popcorns soient vraiment nécessaires après le repas copieux de ce soir.

\- Mais, une bonne séance de cinéma à domicile sans pop-corn, c'est l'ignominie ultime, s'offusqua faussement Naruto en croisant les bras devant lui après avoir posé sa charge sur la table basse.

\- Ne boude pas, s'il te plaît, fit Hinata en usant de ses pupilles le transperçant le coeur de part en part d'une chaleur irrésistible. Et profitons de notre film.

\- D'a... d'accord, ne put que bégayer l'amoureux. Oh, tu as choisi The Last !

\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup ce manga... Le héros m'a toujours fait penser... à toi," rougit Hinata.

Cette réplique cloua le bec du blond. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être adorable, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer, lui faisant supposer qu'elle n'était pas la seule à afficher une belle couleur sur le visage. Gêné et voulant le lui cacher, il se saisit de la boîte pour lancer le film. Puis s'installant à ses côtés, il l'enlaça la collant contre lui. Hinata ainsi calée sur son torse, savoura sa première soirée en privée avec l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Au bout d'une petite heure, ressentant un petit manque, mais surtout, aucun mouvement de la part de sa dulcinée, Naruto osa un regard sur elle et la vit endormie contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le visage serein et illuminé de bonheur d'Hinata toucha le coeur de Naruto, au point qu'il avait la sensation d'être entouré d'un nuage de coton. Elle paraissait si douce, si heureuse d'être dans ses bras que cette vision eut le don d'effacer en lui les signes de la frustration passée. Voulant en profiter un maximum, il préféra la laisser dormir, humant au maximum son parfum. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, posant sa main sur son épaule. Il continua ainsi à visualiser le film, glissant dans un doux touché ses doigts sur le bras de sa belle. Quand le DVD prit fin, le blond l'arrêta et doucement, il caressa la joue de sa dulcinée en l'appelant.

"- Hinata.

\- Mmm, fit-elle en entrouvrant les yeux une seconde pour les refermer aussitôt, en se blottissant encore plus sur sont torse comme si elle voulait se fondre en lui.

\- Ma princesse, souffla encore une fois l'Uzumaki, les joues rougies de sentir contre lui sa poitrine. Réveille-toi. Le film est terminé. Bien que j'aimerai te garder contre moi pour l'éternité, mais je pense que tu seras mieux installée dans ton lit."

Poussée par la voix de son amour, la Hyuga papillonna des paupières pour enfin les ouvrir entièrement. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour réaliser les paroles qui lui arrivaient aux oreilles. Se redressant, elle eut honte de s'être ainsi endormie, le laissant d'une certaine manière seul.

"- Oh, dommage. J'aurai aimé le voir, mais surtout je suis désolée. Tu as du te sentir bien solitaire. La fatigue dûe à mon état actuel est mon unique excuse.

\- Rassure-toi. J'étais très bien. J'ai pu t'avoir tout contre mon coeur pendant ce temps et cela m'a réjoui.

\- Na... Naruto, rougit Hinata, touchée par ses mots.

\- Bon, viens. Allons dormir."

A cette invitation, la jeune femme libéra son petit-ami de son poids et accepta la main qu'il lui tendit quand il fut levé de sa place. Ce furent leurs doigts enlacés que les tourtereaux montèrent à l'étage pour rejoindre leurs pénates. Hinata fut la première à se retrouver devant la porte de sa suite qu'elle ouvrit avant de faire face à Naruto. Ce fut sur le seuil qu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce en lui souhaitant d'un murmure une bonne nuit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le blond la vit alors disparaître derrière la fermeture, estomaqué qu'elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de placer un mot ou d'amorcer le moindre mouvement. Ce fut donc débité qu'il se trouva debout devant la planche de bois close qui le séparait de sa belle. Expirant, il se décida à rejoindre sa propre chambre, espérant oublier sa déception dans le sommeil. Comme il aurait voulu dormir à ses côté. Malheureusement, Hinata ne partageait, visiblement pas, son souhait. A moins qu'à cause de ses règles, elle était gênée de dormir avec lui. S'attachant à cette hypothèse, l'Uzumaki s'endormit, un peu déçu, sans savoir que cette idée d'une nuit commune avec lui n'avait pas effleuré une seule fois sa petite-amie en cette soirée à cause de son épuisement.

La journée suivante arriva assez promptement. Comme le jour précédent, le jeune homme retrouva sa dulcinée à la cuisine, lui préparant le petit-déjeuner, heureuse visiblement de faire cet effort pour lui. Puis, le reste du temps s'avança inexorablement vers l'heure qui allait sonner le glas de leur weekend en amoureux. Iruka rentra en milieu d'après-midi, presque en même temps que Sasuke et Juugo qui avait plus qu'apprécié ces deux jours près de son amant dans l'intimité du manoir Uchiwa. Après avoir chargé leurs affaires dans leur voiture, les deux futurs officiers reconduisirent la jeune femme chez elle. Ne voulant pas la laisser seule et désirant profiter d'elle jusqu'à la dernière seconde, Naruto l'accompagna jusqu'au perron. Les au-revoir furent déchirants pour la Hyuga qui aurait voulu que leur weekend ne se termine jamais. Conscient de son état d'esprit et touché par sa tristesse de la séparation, Le blond la serra pendant plusieurs minutes lui promettant qu'il y en aura d'autres comme celui-ci. S'en suivit une embrassade où toute leur espérance que le temps qui les séparait d'une nouvelle retrouvaille arrive le plus rapidement possible. En effet, les tourtereaux ne devaient pas se revoir avant les vacances de février.

La laissant enfin rentrez chez elle, le blond se dirigea vers la voiture où Sasuke l'attendait derrière le volant. Sur le chemin de terre, il croisa certains membres Hyuga. Une oppression se fit alors sentir en lui sans en connaître l'origine, jusqu'à ce qu'il tomba sur les yeux de deux anciens. Ils étaient froids, réprobateurs et l'auraient tué s'ils en avaient le pouvoir. Ne voulant pas leur montrer une quelconque faiblesse, il s'avança aussi droit qu'il pouvait le faire, les défiant à son tour sans fléchir une seule seconde, alors que son coeur battait la chamade. Quand enfin, il atteignit son carrosse métallique, il ouvrit la portière, mais stoppa son intention de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, étonnant son meilleur ami. Il était là, figé telle une statue, écarquillant les yeux avant de sentir une fureur grandir en lui et froncer les sourcils.

"- Elle a osé passer deux nuits chez lui... et seule avec lui qui plus est.

\- En êtes-vous sûr, mon ami ?

\- Oui, je vous assure. Il n'y a aucun doute.

\- Mais quel honte pour notre famille que son héritière se rabaisse à dormir en dehors de chez elle avec un homme et sans chaperon. Et quel homme ?! Tout aurait pu advenir avec cet Uzumaki. Il paraît qu'il a failli céder à la drogue.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison. Il ne faut pas oublier qui a élevé ce... ce jeune homme... Un pauvre instituteur et un sexologue écrivant des livres érotiques. C'est bien dommage pour ses défunts parents, personnes de renom, qu'ils n'aient pas pu le faire eux-mêmes.

\- J'ai tout de même du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu rejeter l'éducation et les moeurs de notre famille en acceptant de dormir chez lui seule.

\- Mmm, c'est certain que ce n'est pas du genre de notre héritière à cracher sur ce qu'on lui a apporté, mais elle est si gentille qu'elle a pu se laisser persuader... A moins qu'il l'ait forcée et amoureuse, elle lui a pardonné.

\- Allons voir Hiashi. Nous devons éclaircir la situation avec lui. Un éventuel déshonneur ne doit pas mettre en danger les investissements de nos entreprises et de nos dividendes."

Alors que les deux anciens s'éloignaient, conscient tout de même d'avoir été entendu, Naruto tremblait de rage. Il serrait les dents, alors que ses yeux bleus étaient comme électrisés par sa fureur. Sa main poignant la tôle de la portière serrait avec assez de force pour que Sasuke craigne de retrouver l'empreinte de ses doigts dans une carrosserie enfoncée. Les deux anciens Hyuga qu'il avait croisés, ne s'étaient pas gênés pour rabaisser Hinata, mais aussi lui-même. Ces individus avaient osé insinuer qu'il aurait manipulé sur sa petite-amie, allant peut-être jusqu'à abuser d'elle. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'a pas reçu l'éducation d'une grande famille et à cause de la réputation de Jiraya, ainsi que pour la passion de ce dernier pour l'écriture de livres roses. L'Uzumaki allait leur renvoyer la balle qu'il se fit stopper par une main qui l'empoignant le bras, l'empêcha de faire demi-tour.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Naruto ? Il nous faut y aller.

\- Lâche-moi, Sasuke que j'aille leur clouer le bec...

\- Ils n'en valent pas la peine, le coupa le ténébreux.

\- Ils m'ont insulté, ainsi qu'Hinata. Ils s'en sont ainsi pris indirectement à mes parents et à mes tuteurs par la même occasion. Je ne peux pas rester ainsi sans rien dire.

\- Je sais, compatit son frère de coeur. J'ai perçu une partie de leur conversation. Cependant, tu risques d'envenimer encore plus les choses et de mettre Hinata dans une désastreuse situation. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement ce qu'ils ont cherché à faire en nous permettant de les entendre, pour te pousser à la colère. Sois raisonnable. Pense à Hinata et aux conséquences de ta fureur.

-... D'accord, tu marques un point, reconnut avec rage Naruto en prenant place dans la voiture. Je le fais pour elle, mais je leur prouverai qu'ils ont tord.

\- Ouais, mais fais attention de ne pas changer pour eux. Ce ne sont pas eux le plus important.

\- ... Allez démarre avant que je change d'avis."

Bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr d'avoir été entendu par son meilleur ami, le ténébreux obtempéra en déclenchant la vitesse et en appuyant sur le champignon, faisant vrombir le moteur du bolide. Le voyage de retour ne commençait pas sous les meilleurs hospices pour les deux compères, vu l'aura sombre entourant Naruto. Pendant ce temps, le sujet d'autant de mesquinerie était toujours plongé dans la félicité de son rêve éveillé. Hinata avait le sourire aux lèvres quand elle dut accueillir les assauts de sa petite soeur. Dès la vision de son aînée dans l'entrée de leur demeure, Hanabi s'était jetée dans ses bras et l'assaillait déjà de questions sur son weekend.

"- Allez, Hinata, raconte ! Je te dis bien tout quand je reviens de mes rendez-vous d'avec Konohamaru.

\- Tu devrais plutôt affirmer que tu me harcèles pour que je t'entende ton histoire de coeur, provoqua Hinata d'un ton moqueur.

\- Peut-être, mais tu apprécies que je me confie à toi, répondit Hanabi.

\- J'avoue, reconnut son aînée. Bien, je capitule, mais avant, j'aimerai aller prévenir père de mon retour et...

\- Dame Hinata ?! Pouvons-nous nous entretenir avec vous quelques instants ?"

A cet voix qui interrompait son court entretien d'avec sa soeur, la concernée dirigea son attention sur les deux anciens qu'avaient croisé sans qu'elle le sache son petit-ami. Elle fronça quelque peu les sourcils d'appréhension et d'inquiétude. En effet, ils abhorraient un air sombre, présentant rien de bon dans l'entretien qui allait avoir lieu à son corps défendant. Se redressant et affichant l'air le plus neutre qu'on lui avait enseigné, Hinata répondit à l'appel.

"- Que souhaitez-vous ?

\- Nous avons entendu dire que vous avez passé deux jours avec Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki chez lui. Est-ce vrai ?

\- En effet, mais pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

\- Et pouvons-nous savoir le but d'un tel séjour et ce que vous y avez fait avec cet... ce jeune homme ?" Posa son interlocuteur laissant en suspens son interrogation.

Par contre, la sienne déboussola la jeune femme qui faillit en perdre son équilibre. De quoi ces deux anciens se mêlaient-ils ? Elle n'était pas une de leurs servantes, mais surtout, elle n'avait pas à rendre des comptes à eux. Peut-être à son père, mais certainement pas à eux. De plus, leur intervention et leur interrogatoire venaient d'interpeler de plus en plus de monde qui observait leur échange, augmentant un certain malaise en son coeur alors qu'Hanabi rongeait son frein. Ne voulant rien montrer de son désappointement, l'héritière osa alors les contredire, désirant y mettre fin le plus rapidement possible.

"- Je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas. Je ne vois pas ce que vous semblez voir de mal à cela. Naruto est mon petit-ami. De plus, je suis majeure et donc, libre de gérer ma vie privée comme je l'entends. Je...

\- Sauf si celle-ci risque de causer un préjudice à votre réputation et donc à celle de notre famille, interrompit un des deux anciens. Il serait regrettable qu'une souillure sur votre personne compromette son avenir, n'est-ce pas ? Comme vous le dites si bien, il n'est que votre petit-ami et non votre mari.

\- Qu'osez-vous insinuer au juste ? Interrogea Hinata, à la fois estomaquée et au bord de la colère.

\- Je crois que vous avez très bien compris. Vous vous devez de respecter votre place sociale et être amoureuse ne vous donne pas le droit de l'oublier." provoqua un des anciens sous le silence cérémonial de tous les autres membres présent de la famille.

L'aînée de Hiashi en resta sans voix. Comment pouvaient-ils accuser l'homme de sa vie de vouloir la souiller en ayant des rapports sexuels avec elle ? Comment pouvaient-ils le juger aussi malsain pour elle et donc pour sa famille alors que c'était un jeune homme destiné à un grand avenir et faisant preuve de respect ? Mais, surtout, les deux anciens étaient pratiquement entrain de la juger comme une dévergondée de la pire espèce. Hinata ne savait plus quoi affirmer, alors qu'une envie de leur rabaisser leur caquet brûlait au fin fond de ses entrailles, mais elle était là, bloquée, aussi impuissante que quand elle était une petite fille impressionnée par la froideur de certains Hyuga. Par contre, Hanabi voulut défendre sa soeur et allait intervenir qu'elle en fut empêchée par une voix grave et solennelle.

"- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Et pourquoi, un tel attroupement ?

\- Père ?!

\- Hinata, que signifie tout ceci ?

\- Je...

\- C'est nous, Hiashi, qui avons demandé à votre fille de nous éclaircir sur son absence et le déroulement de son weekend. Peut-être que vous ne le saviez pas mais, elle a passé un petit séjour chez Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki ? Cependant, elle refuse de nous en donner les détails.

\- Je remercie pour cette information, mais j'étais parfaitement au courant de cela. Naruto a eu l'intelligence et le respect de m'en demander l'autorisation."

Cette affirmation dite dans une attitude hautaine et stoïque eut le don de calmer l'air supérieur que les deux accusateurs affichaient depuis le début de la confrontation. Faire face à Hinata qui avait la réputation d'être trop douce et gentille, tout en souffrant d'un certain manque de confiance en elle, était chose aisée. Par contre, face à un patriarche expérimenté dans l'exercice du pouvoir, c'était une toute autre histoire. Des murmures commencèrent à s'entendre derrière les protagonistes de cette scénette. La plupart soutenait leur chef de famille, reconnaissant que le fameux jeune homme avait fait preuve de sagesse en se pliant aux convenances, les soulageant presque. Beaucoup était indigné des accusations portées à leur héritière, tous l'aimant énormément pour ces qualités que certains anciens, ayant vécu la guerre, jugeaient comme faiblesse. Leurs pensées furent interrompues par une nouvelle intervention de leur chef.

"- Et puis-je savoir en quoi cela vous préoccupe ? Cela est une affaire privée qui ne devrait pas avoir d'importance pour vous. Notre famille a bien d'autres soucis afin de préserver sa prospérité pour perdre son temps à se concentrer de la vie de ma fille aînée.

\- Justement, insista un des anciens. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont passé ces deux jours seuls, sans aucuns chaperons. Que diraient nos partenaires s'ils savaient que notre héritière ait offert sa virginité à un... délinquant ? Et s'il la mettait enceinte l'abandonnant à son triste sort, que deviendrions-nous ? Notre réputation est en jeu et nous sommes connus pour nos convictions sur la chasteté de nos filles jusqu'au mariage. Déjà que de la voir en couple avec ce Naruto n'est pas digne de notre famille. Il ne nous apportera rien, à part la honte d'une alliance avec un simple officier, issu d'une déshéritée et élevé en partie par... enfin, par un écrivain au goût assez douteux. "

A cette accusation à peine cachée, Hinata en écarquilla les yeux et mit sa main devant sa bouche, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ses soupçons étaient confirmés. Les anciens osaient mettre en doute son intégrité. Cependant, c'était leur hypocrisie qui lui donna une envie de vomir. De plus, ils insultaient son petit-ami et ses défunts parents, ainsi que son parrain. Certes, son blond avait été tenté par la drogue, avait été un adolescent quelque peu violent suite aux révélations sur ses parents. Cependant, Naruto avait réussi à combattre ses démons et à redevenir le garçon jovial et rempli d'une joie de vivre incroyable, en plus de cheminer vers l'image qu'elle se faisait d'un homme : courageux, loyal, respectueux, bien que porter à l'étourderie et parfois à la colère quand il voyait de l'injustice. De plus, qui étaient-ils pour surveiller ainsi sa virginité ? N'était-elle pas libre de faire selon ce que son coeur désirait ? En tout cas, les paroles prononcées firent jaser un peu plus fort la populace qui observait l'échange à tel point que Hiashi faillit perdre son sang-froid.

"- Silence ! Je vous en prie ! Exigea-t-il avec un calme qui cachait la réalité de son ressenti qui n'était qu'un volcan sur le point de se réveiller. Un peu de retenu.

\- ...

\- Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter sous mon toit le fils d'un homme qui a donné sa vie pour son pays et qui était un ami pour qui j'avais le plus grand respect. Auriez-vous oublier le sacrifice ultime que chacun de nos soldats sont prêts à payer pour nous protéger et vous osez dénigrer ce jeune homme alors qu'il en prend le chemin, continua-t-il. De plus, je ne tolérai pas que vous manquiez de respect à ma fille Hinata ainsi. Vous la connaissez tous pour connaître son intégrité. De toute manière, en quoi sa vie privée regarde nos partenaires ? Les affaires sont les affaires, et la sexualité de nos enfants n'a rien à y faire. Comme le dis le dicton, rendons à Dieu, ce qui est à Dieu, et ce qui est à César, à César.

\- Vous avez en partie raison, Hiashi, mais de sa position d'héritière, Hinata se doit de montrer l'exemple. Nous désirons simplement savoir si une jeune femme de notre maison eut le déshonneur de perdre sa virginité en dehors du mariage et ainsi nous faire pâlir de honte. Comment pouvons-nous demander à nos filles de respecter notre éducation si celle qui doit en remplir les moindres points ne s'exécute pas ?

\- Comment osez-vous, réagit Hanabi alors que son aînée était paralysée par l'ahurissement et essayant de garder une attitude digne.

\- Hanabi, je te prie de ne pas intervenir, ordonna son père. Quand à vous, je ne me répéterais pas. Hinata n'a pas à se plier à votre interrogatoire. J'ai confiance en elle et en la force de ses convictions auquel elle n'a jamais fait défaut.

\- Si vous avez une telle confiance en elle, peut-être que vous accepteriez de lui faire passer un test chez un gynécologue pour vérifier, juste par précaution, mit au défi un des deux anciens, satisfait d'avoir une occasion de mettre en danger dans son autorité Hiashi. Cela clôturera le débat. Nous reconnaîtrons alors que le compagnon d'Hinata est digne de confiance et qu'il mériterait un peu de considération de notre part en tant que potentiel époux pour elle."

A cette proposition des plus abjectes, Hinata, blême, se sentit mal et faillit défaillir. Elle avait envi de fuir et de pleurer tellement chacune des paroles de ces deux grigous n'étaient que meurtrissure pour son coeur. Toutes ses insinuations étaient blessantes. Ils ne lui avaient pas épargnée une seule insulte. Elle qui pensait que sa famille avait évolué et était sortie du siècle dernier. Elle venait d'avoir la preuve que ce n'était pas le cas de certains représentants de l'ancienne génération qui, visiblement, mettaient encore la pression sur la suivante. Ajouté à cela, son impression que sa relation amoureuse avec Naruto ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Bon, elle était consciente que cela ne plairait pas à tout le monde, mais delà à lui faire subir une telle humiliation, ainsi qu'à son bien aimé, c'était inconcevable. De plus, comment des membres de sa famille pouvaient presque exiger d'elle qu'elle se plie à un examen gynécologue pour vérifier sa virginité ?

A cette idée, Hinata se tourna vers Hiashi alors qu'Hanabi lui serrait la main pour lui transmettre force et soutien, aussi angoissée qu'elle de la réponse de leur père. Il n'allait tout de même pas accepter cette proposition remplie du plus ignoble des affronts. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, les bras croisés sur son torse, l'assemblée retenant son souffle alors que les deux instigateurs de ce conflit affichaient ce qu'on pourrait afficher un visage satisfait de l'avoir mis en difficulté. D'une certaine manière, ils se vengeaient de lui, ou plutôt d'avoir refusé de réactualiser les mariages arrangés. Eux, qui avaient eu pour projet de faire épouser un de leurs petits-fils à l'héritière, et cela malgré leur lien sanguin, en avaient été des plus contrariés et encore plus de la mise en couple de cette dernière avec cet Uzumaki que Hiashi semblait approuver. Si son aînée n'était plus vierge, peut-être était-ce l'occasion de l'humilier et de l'obliger à la marier de force avec un prétendant choisi par le conseil, donc par eux. La voix sans émotion du chef de famille se fit à nouveau entendre au bout de quelques secondes, leur faisant perdre petit à petit leur air suffisant, alors que la sienne grandissait à vue d'oeil, les écrasant.

"- Je vous remercie de l'inquiétude que vous semblez avoir pour le bien être de notre famille et celui de ma fille aînée, ainsi que pour son honneur, affirma-t-il en rouvrant les pupilles, faisant frémir cette dernière de nervosité. Cependant, nous ne sommes plus au siècle précédent où on lapidait les femmes adultères et celles qui succombaient avant leur noce, bien que cela existe encore dans certains pays. Nous avons évolué et Dieu merci vers la sagesse. Notre devoir est de préparer et guider au mieux nos enfants sur le meilleur des chemins vers l'avenir et non pas les mettre au pilori de nos ambitions. Ce temps est révolu.

\- Vous refusez, si je comprends bien. Vous ne pouvez...

\- Il suffit, se mit presque en colère Hiashi. Votre proposition est des plus indécentes et je ne permettrais pas qu'on humilie nos filles de cette manière.

-...

\- Bien, le débat est clos, finit le chef Hyuga. Hinata, Hanabi, suivez-moi."

A cette invitation qui ressemblait plus à un ordre, les deux soeurs emboîtèrent le pas à leur père, un peu stresser vu le ton strict employé, mais surtout soulager. La reconnaissance était le sentiment le plus fort en Hinata, malgré ses meurtrissures. Son père l'avait défendue. Il avait refusé d'exiger d'elle de passer par un tel déshonneur et une telle impunité à son intimité. De toute manière, elle aurait refusé, même si cela voulait dire s'opposer à lui, remettant en danger l'amélioration relationnelle qu'ils avaient réussi tout deux à restaurer. Elle n'était pas la seule à être ainsi. Hanabi, bien qu'en colère par autant de mesquinerie, abritait le même état d'esprit. En effet, si son paternel avait accepté, cela signifiait que les anciens auraient pu un jour l'obliger à subir la même observation gynécologique. Inconscient des pensées de sa descendance, Hiashi, après avoir fendu la foule par quelques pas, se stoppa quand il entendit une dernière question lui parvenir.

"- Puis-je connaître le fin fond de votre réflexion quand vous avez mentionné nos filles ? Elles ne sont pas concernées."

A cette interrogation, le chef de famille, sans se retourner, foudroya les responsables d'une telle cohue d'un regard en coin aussi glacial que la banquise. Il reprit la parole, surprenant chaque membres présent par son ton rempli de majesté et d'autorité.

"- Bien au contraire, je vous assure. Si je devais exiger ce genre de test à mes filles, pourquoi les autres devraient être dispensées d'une telle humiliation publique ? Ce serait inéquitable de ne pas les mener toutes à cette consultation, ne pensez-vous pas ? Et qu'en est-il des garçons ? Comment prouver leur chasteté ? Nous avons pourtant la même exigence de conduite les concernant. Il me semble qu'il est bon de montrer au monde que nous, les Hyuga, nous traitons nos filles et nos fils de façon équitable. La confiance de nos alliés est également basée sur cette capacité.

-...

\- De plus, je mets au défi chacun d'entre vous de me garantir, sans aucun équivoque et sans évaluation au préalable que toutes, et je dis bien toutes, celles de plus 18 ans, non mariées sont encore vierges. Le pouvez-vous, alors que peut-être la moitié d'entre elles ne le sont plus ? D'ailleurs quand est-il du statut des vôtres de petite-fille et de leur situation ? Je suis certain que vous ne souhaitez pas les enterrer dans un quelconque embarra et de remettre au goût du jour la lapidation pour les punir de votre éventuelle déception. Un reniement ferait également mauvaise presse dans les journaux et serait aussi préjudiciable pour notre famille que la révélation de ses secrets intimes. De plus, elle s'est plutôt mieux portée depuis que nous avons refusé les mariages arrangés. Ne le croyiez-vous pas ?

-...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire de faire passer une telle épreuve à notre descendance... Que tout le monde reprenne leur activité. Le spectacle est terminé," affirma Hiashi avant d'entamer une nouvelle fois sa marche, suivi par Hinata et Hanabi.

Alors que le trio père-filles s'avançait des applaudissements commencèrent à se faire entendre, d'abord provenant d'une seule personne. Se retournant quelques secondes, l'aînée vit son cousin battre la mesure de ses mains. Il fallait dire qu'à sa décharge, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son oncle, ayant, depuis sa terminale, dérogé à la règle de chasteté des Hyuga. Lui souriant, elle entendit bien vite d'autres membres de sa famille, notamment les plus jeunes, suivre le mouvement. Puis la majorité des adultes les accompagnèrent en saluant leur héritière, lui signalant leur soutien. Tous, autant adolescents que leur parents, avaient eu très peur de devoir subir les conséquences que le caprice de deux anciens aurait engendré. Pour dire la vérité, certains représentants de l'ancienne génération auraient bien voulu revenir au temps d'antan où ils avaient un peu plus de pouvoir, mais ils se résignèrent, reconnaissant la justesse des paroles de Hiashi. Ils leur valaient laisser la place à la jeunesse et la famille se devait de s'adapter aux nouvelles normes sociales, tout en conservant tenace leurs convictions, ces convictions dont tous pouvaient être fier. Il leur fallait trouver un juste milieu et ils avaient la prétention de l'avoir bien jaugé. Ils le devaient en parti à la politique de leur chef.

Les deux responsables de tout ceci fendirent la foule, le coeur en colère de n'avoir pas réussi leur but et d'avoir été d'une certaine manière mis en porte à faux devant tous. Ils partirent donc suivis par leur épouse respective. Le patriarche, quand à lui, continua son avancé, la fierté d'avoir un tel soutien face à sa décision de n'avoir rien cédé, remplissant son être. Cependant, il marcha sans rien laisser paraître jusqu'à son bureau où il s'engouffra, suivi par ses deux filles. Alors que les applaudissements cessèrent au loin et que tous reprenaient leur vie, il leur ordonna de s'installer dans les fauteuils en face de son poste de travail, s'installant à son tour en face d'elles. Un silence religieux suivi pendant quelques minutes, rompu par Hinata.

"- Je suis désolée père. Je ne voulais pas que...

\- Est-ce vrai ? La coupa-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Cette question prit au dépourvu la jeune femme qui tourna ses yeux vers Hanabi. Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens, comme si elle désirait se cacher, embarrassée par quelque chose et n'osant pas la regarder. Hinata ne comprenait plus rien. Sa soeur n'avait-elle prévenu leur père comme elle le lui avait affirmée ? Se concentrant de nouveau sur son géniteur, elle balbutia quelques mots.

"- Je ne comprends pas. N'étiez-vous pas au courant pour l'invitation de Naruto ?

\- Là n'est pas la question, puisque je l'étais. Je te demande toutefois s'il est vrai que vous étiez seuls chez lui, sans Iruka ou une autre personne.

-... Oui, mais je... je ne comprends toujours pas...

\- Hanabi, tu sembles être au courant d'une information. Peux-tu nous en faire part, puisque ta soeur semble aussi perdue ?

\- Euh... Et bien... Je savais qu'Iruka était parti pour un colloque et que les amis de Naruto seraient absents.

\- Et tu t'es bien gardé de m'en faire part au moment où tu t'es fait sa porte-parole pour me tenir au courant de ce weekend surprise, l'accusa Hiashi, sur un ton qui la fit frissonner. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Mais père vous étiez injoignable et Naruto m'a demandé ce service. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal.

\- Hanabi, tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- ... Pour que vous ne mettiez pas votre veto et interdisiez à Hinata de le rejoindre chez lui, se résigna la cadette à avouer. Vous êtes parfois tellement intransigeant avec les moeurs de notre famille, me donnant l'impression que vous donniez raison au conseil de ses vieux snocks. Hinata est majeure et elle est libre de vivre un peu sa vie. De plus, je lui fais confiance pour ne pas mettre à mal ce que vous nous avez enseigné... Cependant, elle se serait certainement pliée à vos exigences pour vous plaire au lieu d'écouter son coeur... Je ne voulais pas la revoir malheureuse.

\- Je vois, ferma les yeux Hiashi, le menton sur ses mains jointes. Tu n'as donc pas confiance en mon jugement, Hanabi. De plus, tu nous as mise dans une situation délicate. Ces deux anciens des plus conservateurs se sont engouffrés dans la brèche pour m'atteindre, à travers Hinata. En faisant cela, ils ont failli déstabiliser le fragile équilibre qui sépare l'ancienne et la nouvelle génération.

\- Je... je n'avais pas pensé à cela, père. Je suis désolée, fit proscrite la jeune adolescente. Je considère qu'ils n'ont pas à se préoccuper de notre vie privée.

\- Je sais, mais il te faut comprendre que chaque décision a ses conséquences et que j'aurai pu prendre les devants en possédant ce genre d'information avant eux pour vous protéger. Maintenant, va. J'ai encore à parler à ta soeur.

\- Bien père, je vous laisse donc, se résigna la cadette en prenant congé et en entendant une dernière fois un conseil paternel.

\- Hanabi, essaie de me faire confiance et ne crois pas que je suis à la botte des anciens. Notre religion et nos convictions font parti intégrante de nous et il nous faut les transmettre. Cependant, il n'est pas toujours facile de les concilier avec notre monde moderne où beaucoup de considération ont disparu. Mon rôle en tant que chef est de trouver des consensus pour préserver un équilibre au sein de la famille, et ainsi vous préserver un avenir. Cependant, pour cela, il me faut parfois me montrer des plus subtils avec certains aux dents longues et à la soif de pouvoir.

\- Je comprends père et vous demande encore pardon," fit la jeune adolescente avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Hinata était maintenant seule face à un Hiashi des plus sérieux, ayant de nouveau fermé les yeux pour réfléchir semble-t-il. Elle n'osait pas interrompre le fil de ses pensées alors qu'une angoisse montait en elle. Que lui voulait-il encore d'elle ? Cette attente lui était insupportable. Elle se mit alors à prier pour qu'il n'exige pas sa rupture avec Naruto. Tout comme sa cadette, elle craignait qu'il fasse passer les intérêts de certains avant les siens et cela malgré les paroles prononcées. L'air de la pièce devenait lourd quand enfin, le patriarche ouvrit de nouveau les paupières pour se plonger dans le regard de sa fille aînée.


	31. Un nouvel obstacle ?

Alors qu'Hinata vivait la torture de se retrouver devant un père respirant sévérité, dans une voiture, un blond n'arrivait pas à décolérer. Il avait encore du mal à digérer les insinuations de ces deux... ces deux. Argh, il ne savait pas comment les qualifier, ne trouvant pas ses trouvailles assez fortes pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Sasuke percevant cette tension en fut quelque peu perturbé dans sa conduite. En plus de cela, il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère de coeur ainsi, à broyer son mécontentement, surtout après le weekend idyllique qu'il avait visiblement passé.

"- Oublie-les, Naruto. Je connais ce genre de type. Imbus d'eux-mêmes et à vouloir le pouvoir qu'ils n'ont pas et cela, malgré leur position plus que privilégiée. Ils n'ont pas dû supporter de voir Hinata leur filer entre les doigts. Ne laisse pas ton jugement être faussé par leurs paroles.

\- Mouais, tu as sans doute raison. A croire que les hommes ne peuvent pas se contenter de ce qu'ils ont. Ils en veulent toujours plus.

\- L'humanité est ainsi faite. Que veux-tu, c'est ainsi.

\- Si tu le dis. On peut être con parfois."

Après cette tirade, Naruto resta silencieux, regardant à travers la vitre. Il était reconnaissant à son meilleur ami de vouloir l'aider à se sortir de sa colère. Cependant, il sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour retrouver son calme. De toute manière, l'école préparatoire n'était plus très loin, l'éloignant encore plus de sa belle. Il espérait que celle-ci aille bien et que ces deux énergumènes ne lui soient pas tombés dessus. Petit à petit, sa fureur se transforma en inquiétude qui eut le don de ressortir ses angoisses. Et s'ils avaient raison et qu'il n'était pas digne d'Hinata ? Malgré le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, il n'appartenait pas au même milieu et n'avait pas reçu la même éducation. Pouvait-elle se contenter d'être la compagne d'un simple officier ? Réalisant le fil de ses pensées, l'Uzumaki se secoua la tête en fermant fortement les yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à cela. Il avait enfin la chance d'aimer véritablement et d'être aimé en retour par une jeune femme exceptionnelle. Il n'allait pas les laisser lui embrouiller la tête. Il était déterminé à leur prouver que leur héritière n'avait pas à rougir d'être à lui.

"- D'ailleurs, commença Sasuke pour changer de sujet en espérant détourner l'attention de Naruto de ses sombres pensées. Tu ne m'as pas raconté ton weekend.

\- Merveilleux. J'aurai voulu rester avec Hinata.

\- Je m'en doute. Et, vous l'avez fait ou tu es toujours puceau ? Demanda le ténébreux, affichant un sourire sournois.

\- Euh,..., ça ne te regarde pas, rougit l'Uzumaki qui ne voulait pas révéler la vérité, même à son frère de coeur.

\- Je conclue que non, sinon tu l'aurais crié sur tous les toits en fanfaronnant, taquina ce dernier.

\- Je t'ai dit que cela ne te regardait pas, rugit presque le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Calme-toi, voyons, temporisa l'Uchiwa. Tu vois que ce n'est pas très agréable de subir ce genre de question sur sa vie privée.

\- Je vois, une petite vengeance par rapport à ma propre curiosité quand je vous ai entendu Juugo et toi. C'est mesquin, bouda le blond en croisant les bras. Concentre-toi plutôt sur la route.

\- Mmm."

Les deux amis restèrent ainsi pour le reste du trajet dans un silence un peu moins pesant que le précédent. Bien que son interrogation fût assez mal placée, elle eut le don de faire penser autre chose au blondinet, bien que ses réflexions fussent loin d'être réconfortante. Le souvenir qu'il avait failli passer à l'acte sans pouvoir concrétiser venait de réveiller sa frustration. Encore une fois, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser ce sentiment l'envahir et le guider. Il risquait de dire des mots qu'il ne pensait aucunement et peut-être même à sa petite-amie. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si elle était responsable de son abstinence qu'il espérait temporaire. Une fois de plus, Naruto maudit dame nature. Toutefois, cette mésaventure lui avait enseigné une petite leçon. Jamais il n'étalerait sa vie privée comme Sasuke semblait le croire. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait quelques années plus tôt mais plus maintenant. Personne n'avait à y mettre son grain de sel, surtout qu'il n'était pas le seul impliqué. De toute façon, cela ne regardait pas les autres individus. La Terre n'allait pas s'arrêter de tourner et la vie de continuer juste parce qu'il aura perdu son pucelage. De plus, il refusait que des gens personnes mal attentionnées se servent de leur histoire intime pour s'attaquer à Hinata. Alors qu'il se le jurait, la jeune femme de ses pensées assistait à la sortie du mutisme de son père.

"- Naruto s'est-il montré incorrect avec toi ?"

A cette question, Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son père l'interrogerait ainsi après son intervention face aux deux anciens. Penserait-il comme ces hypocrites au final ?

"- Père, pourquoi cette question ? J'ai cru comprendre que j'avais le droit à une vie privée et que vous aviez confiance en moi.

\- J'ai confiance, mais la confiance n'exclue pas la prudence et le contrôle.

\- Le... contrôle, tomba des nues Hinata quand la colère prit la place de la déception dans son coeur. Ne suis-je donc qu'une marionnette pour vous ? Je ne suis pas une de vos employées ou une de vos entreprises... Pourquoi me faites-vous cela ? Je vous croyais heureux pour moi.

\- Baisse d'un ton devant moi, Hinata, ordonna Hiashi d'un ton froid qui paralysa sa fille aînée. Là n'est pas la question. Notre famille dont tu es l'héritière, bien que Neji en prenne les rênes, a une image à préserver que ces deux anciens ont essayé d'entacher à travers toi. C'est ton devoir et le mien est de connaître tout ce qui la concerne.

\- En allant jusqu'à violer mon intimité et celle de mon couple, se leva la jeune femme qui prit la direction de la porte.

\- Hinata, nous n'avons pas fini. Veuille te rasseoir.

\- Je suis fatiguée de tout ça père, donc je vais prendre congé. Vous ne pouvez pas me l'interdire et je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions concernant mon intimité, souffla-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

\- J'ai besoin de tout savoir pour vous protéger, entends-tu ! Et si ce n'est pas par toi, je saurai où trouver ce que je veux me procurer."

A cette menace à peine dissimulée, la jeune femme se figea alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignet. Son propre père serait prêt à appeler Iruka ou encore embêter Naruto avec cette histoire. Un frisson la parcourut à cette idée. Non, elle ne voulait pas que son petit-ami soit inquiété par tout ça, mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas que cette histoire le fasse fuir. Bien qu'elle le savait courageux, à ne jamais abandonner, elle avait peur que la pression que pouvait exercer sa famille puisse le pousser à la quitter. Combien de fois, elle avait rencontré des camarades d'Université larguer juste par ce que leur ex n'avait plus supporté l'intransigeance et l'intrusion des parents de leur aimée. Hinata avait attendu tellement d'années de se retrouver entre les bras de son blond, elle ne laisserait personne gâcher sa chance. En fait, si elle devait en parler à son petit-ami, elle préférait que ce soit elle qui lui en fasse la révélation et non une tiers-personne. Ouvrant la porte et s'apprêtant à la franchir, elle eut une dernière parole pour son père sans pour autant se retourner vers lui.

"- Puisse que vous l'exigez sans me donner le choix... Naruto m'a fait préparer une chambre. Nous avons dormi chacun de notre côté... Rassurez-vous donc, il n'a rien tenté de déplacer. Je suis toujours vierge et nos convictions sont toujours aussi vivaces en moi.

\- Bien, je te fais confiance. Je te remercie.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, lâcha-t-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Que ce soient ces deux anciens ou même vous, vous ne m'avez pas épargnée une seule humiliation."

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Hinata sortit le plus rapidement possible du bureau, laissant sans voix et estomaqué Hiashi. Elle voulait le fuir, partir le plus loin possible de celui qui devrait la soutenir et la protéger. Son père venait de gâcher ses souvenirs de son weekend, le terminant dans la noirceur. Quant au concerné, il ne se leva pas pour la rattraper, enfin conscient qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin avec son aînée. Sa confrontation avec les irrespectueux avait mis ses nerfs à dure épreuve. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait répercuté son mécontentement sur sa fille et non sur les responsables. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'il avait peur pour elle, comme tout père et que cette crainte venait de prendre le dessus sur la communication. Son autorité avait été son premier réflexe au lieu de penser aux répercussions sur la soeur d'Hanabi et à sa sensibilité. Cependant, malgré la blessure qu'il venait de lui infliger sans doute, il refusait à se rabaisser à s'excuser. Il ne faisait que son devoir de parent. Elle finira par le comprendre. Rassuré par ce point, le chef de famille se replongea dans ses dossiers, pour penser à autre chose.

De son côté, arrivée dans son refuge, Hinata se jeta sur son lit et éclata en sanglots se posant de multiples questions, comme pourquoi personne ne lui accordait la paix de l'esprit. D'abord, l'Université avec ces lettres d'insultes qu'elle découvrait régulièrement dans son casier et qu'elle jetait immédiatement, et maintenant, c'était dans sa propre famille. Celle-ci allait-elle la mettre sous surveillance ? Pour protéger sa virginité, sa réputation ou pour surprendre un comportement répréhensible chez son petit-ami et ainsi l'obliger à rompre afin de la pousser à se marier avec un prétendant de son choix. La Hyuga le refusait. De plus, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Même si elle avait passé ses deux nuits dans les bras de Naruto, cela n'incluait pas forcément des rapports sexuels entre eux et cela ne regardait aucunement son entourage. Pourquoi dès qu'un couple de jeunes s'endormait l'un à côté de l'autre, les gens pouvaient-ils tout de suite penser que les deux amoureux pensaient à l'acte ?

Sans qu'elle le sache, de l'autre côté de la porte, sa désolation et ses pleures furent surprises par deux êtres chers à son coeur. L'un serrait les poings de rage, ainsi que sa mâchoire au point de risquer de se casser les dents. Il était furieux de voir sa cousine ainsi abattue à cause de... de sa relation avec un de ses amis, sûrement désapprouvée par les autres Hyuga. C'était la seule explication qu'il trouvait, ignorant qu'il était de l'entretien avec Hiashi, des détails cachés par Hanabi et du déroulement du weekend. Pour lui, Naruto était le responsable. Il était certain que ce dernier avait mis Hinata dans une situation délicate et répréhensible pour son oncle. Une question ne cessait de lui torturer ses pensées. L'autre personne avait les larmes aux yeux face aux conséquences que sa cachotterie venait d'engendrer. Elle se mordait la lèvre au point de se la faire saigner. Si au moins, elle avait eu confiance en son paternel et ne l'avait pas mal jugé. N'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit la porte et vit l'éplorée dans un état lamentable. Touchée au plus au point, elle se précipita à son chevet et la serra fort dans ses bras, alors que son compagnon resta au seuil de la pièce, dans l'indécision de rentrer à sa suite.

"- Hinata, je suis désolée !

\- Hanabi, ce n'est... pas de ta...faute.

\- Si, c'est ma faute. J'aurai dû en parler à papa et il aurait trouvé une solution pour te protéger de ces requins. Tu as dû vivre deux merveilleux jours et ces vieux grigous ont tout détruit.

\- Je t'assure... Je ne t'en veux pas," insista Hinata en la serrant contre elle pour la rassurer et ne voulant pas détruire l'image que sa soeur avait de leur père.

En effet, Hanabi voyait ce dernier comme un exemple et le respectait énormément. Son aînée ne souhaitait pas que son entretien avec lui entache le piédestal sur lequel sa cadette l'avait mis, surtout après la remise en place des irrespectueux durant lequel il avait d'une certaine manière protégé son avenir. Non, elle ne voulait pas arriver à cette extrémité en lui relatant son entrevue. La bleutée la berça encore quelques minutes quand enfin, toutes deux se calmèrent sous les yeux d'un Neji, toujours dans l'attente et se demandant de quoi ses cousines s'entretenaient, à moins que son hypothèse soit vraie. Une envie de les interrompre se faisait plus pressante à chaque minute. Il trouva tout de même la force de se refréner. Cette attitude n'échappa pas aux yeux experts de sa cousine première née.

"- Hanabi, il est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger. Cependant, je n'ai pas très faim. Peux-tu me rendre un service ?

\- Oui.

\- Va prévenir la gouvernante que je ne descendrai pas dîner et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de mettre mon couvert.

\- D'accord, mais tu ne veux pas qu'on te monte une petite collation avec une boisson chaude.

\- Si cela peut te faire plaisir, sourit son aînée. Maintenant va."

Après qu'Hanabi disparut au travers du couloir à la recherche de la personne désirée, un silence s'installa entre les deux cousins, Hinata assisse sur son lit, n'osant pas lever les yeux sur Neji et ce dernier toujours debout, la fixant, une sévérité derrière les yeux. Ce fut lui qui rompit l'atmosphère monastique de la pièce.

"- Je vois que Naruto a encore fait des siennes.

\- Quoi ?! S'estomaqua Hinata qui releva le visage sur son cousin.

\- C'est la seule explication logique, croisa-t-il les bras. Sinon, pourquoi toute cette agitation. Il t'a touchée ? Il t'a obligée à faire quelque chose en utilisant tes sentiments ? Les anciens ont raison, il t'a abusée ? Si c'est ça, tu n'as pas avoir peur de me le dire. Je lui ferai regretter d'être né."

A chacune insinuation prononcée par une des personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance, la jeune femme retint sa respiration, choquée. Ses yeux s'embrouillèrent encore plus de l'eau de son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle se sentait encore une fois trahie et par quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et elle se mit à crier malgré les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage.

"- Comment peux-tu...? Comment peux-tu supposer ça de Naruto ? Il m'a juste invité à passer le weekend avec lui, rien d'autre... Jamais ! Tu m'entends, jamais, il me ferais du mal ou m'obligerait à... à coucher avec lui contre mon gré. Tu le connais pourtant !

\- Alors, tu étais consentante, tomba tes nues Neji, ne croyant pas que son innocente cousine ait pu connaître sa première fois, elle qui était si pure. Les anciens ont raison. Tu n'es plus vierge ?!

\- En quoi cela te regarde ?! Est-ce que je m'occupe de ta vie sexuelle avec Tenten ?!

-...

\- Non, alors fichez-moi la paix, tous autant que vous êtes ! Pourquoi dois-je subir le jugement de tous, alors que tu peux vivre ta vie ? Parce que tu es un homme et moi une femme ?!

\- Mais Hinata, je veux juste que tu fasses attention et te protéger, se défendit Neji. Bien que je connaisse Naruto, il reste un homme avec ses pulsions et...

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne suis plus la petite fille pleurnicharde. J'ai grandi, acceptez-le ! Naruto, lui, au moins il me respecte ! Je suis enfin aimée de lui. Seul mon bonheur devrait compter et non mon intimité la plus stricte.

\- Hinata, fit abasourdi son cousin.

\- Va-t-en ! Va-t-en !

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi ces cris ? Intervint une voix féminine. Oh Hinata, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Demande-le à ton copain, Tenten !"

A cette invitation, cette dernière tourna son regard sur celui-ci qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Visiblement, il venait de blesser Hinata avec ses insinuations, tournant le couteau dans la plaie. Aurait-il eu tord ? Les anciens se seraient-ils juste jetés sur une occasion de rabaisser l'autorité de son oncle au travers de sa fille ? Il était vrai qu'il avait supposé un acte sans aucune preuve. De plus, il connaissait Naruto, mais surtout sa cousine. Aucun des deux n'aurait forcé l'autre à quoi que ce soit. Il passait sa journée avec l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier n'avait de cesse défendre ses convictions, bien que différente des siennes, et l'honneur de son aimée. Intriguée, Tenten l'interrogea du regard, mais se heurta face à un mur silencieux. Apparemment, l'ambiance tendue n'était pas favorable aux confidences. Sa meilleure amie était également trop bouleversée pour lui confier quoi que ce soit. Soufflant, elle se résigna à attendre un meilleur moment. Elle allait parler quand elle fut devancée par son petit-ami qui tenta de se faire de nouveau entendre.

"- Hinata, je ne voulais pas te blesser ou t'humilier, mais...

\- Tu veux me protéger. C'est bon, je connais la rengaine. Cependant, la protection n'implique pas de me maintenir dans une cage dorée. Nous ne sommes plus au moyen-âge... Maintenant, laissez-moi en paix,..., je vous en prie !

\- Bon, Neji, je crois que tu devrais laisser Hinata tranquille et faire ce qu'elle te demande. De plus, tu as un train à prendre pour partir vers ton école préparatoire. Je dois te rappeler que je suis venue te chercher pour te conduire à la gare."

Face à la rage et au désespoir qui émanait d'Hinata, le Hyuga s'exécuta et suivit sa compagne qui fit juste un signe de tête pour saluer sa meilleure amie, tout en mimant un téléphone pour lui signaler qu'elle l'appellerait plus tard. Alors que le couple marchait dans les couloirs, Neji s'en voulut d'avoir douté ainsi de sa cousine, mais également d'un de ses amis. Certes, Naruto était tout comme lui un homme, mais il n'était pas genre à se laisser aller à ses plus bas instincts, enfin, il l'espérait. De plus, sa parente avait raison, qui était-il pour lui faire la morale alors que lui-même n'avait pas réussi à tenir les convictions de sa famille vivace ? En fait, il réalisa que le fait de savoir sa cousine avoir des rapports sexuels, le dérangeait, mais en quoi ? Pendant que le jeune Hyuga se posait mille questions sur son comportement surprotecteur au sein du véhicule de sa dulcinée, se questionnant sur ses réels sentiments vis-à-vis d'Hinata, cette dernière s'était effondrée à genoux sur le sol de sa chambre, en sanglots. Ses nerfs avaient lâché. Elle se sentait démunie et sans force face à l'intransigeance et à l'aveuglement des membres les plus proches de sa famille. Soudain, un besoin impérieux avait pris possession d'elle, un besoin qui ne pouvait souffrir d'un seul délai, son seul échappatoire. Remplie d'une flamme d'espoir dans son coeur, se calmant, la jeune femme se leva et prenant son portable, activa un de ses contacts. Il fallait qu'elle entende sa voix, son sourire car c'était la seule personne à posséder le don de la soulager de ses peines.

Alors qu'elle attendait anxieuse, entendant les tonalités à son oreille, Neji et Tenten arrivèrent à la gare et partirent à la recherche de son wagon. Le trouvant, Neji s'apprêta à s'y engouffrer allant jusqu'à snober sa petite-amie, sans aucun geste vers elle, qu'il s'interrompit à sa voix.

"- Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

\- Mmm. J'étais dans mes pensées, dit Neji en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres qu'elle prit comme une forme d'excuse, car oui, jamais elle n'avait entendu son petit-ami en prononcer. Mais tu sais comme je déteste le train.

\- Il fallait y penser avant de casser ta voiture, ironisa la jeune femme aux macarons en riant sous cape avant de reprendre son sérieux. Ce n'est pas plutôt ce qui s'est passé avec Hinata qui te préoccupe plutôt ?

-...

\- Neji, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais tu devrais lui faire confiance... et à Naruto aussi. Je suis consciente que tu doutes un peu de la sincérité de ce dernier, au vu du passé, et que tu as peur que Sakura s'en prenne encore à Hinata. Cependant, tu ne devrais pas te mêler de leurs affaires, sauf pour peut-être donner des conseils et non le blâmer.

\- Je veux juste...

\- La protéger, je sais... Mais toi qui ne voulait plus la voir pleurer, c'est assez raté, non ? Hinata a le droit d'être heureuse et de faire ses propres choix, même si tu ne les approuves pas. D'ailleurs, je la trouve un peu plus épanouie depuis qu'elle sort avec Naruto. Certes, il n'est pas parfait, tout comme toi...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ne t'offusque pas voyons, et mets ta fierté un peu de côté parfois. Personne n'est parfait. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle revient d'un rendez-vous avec Naruto, vous semblez tous lui tomber dessus, lui enlevant le sourire et son bonheur. Contente-toi d'observer et d'être un soutien.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, souffla le Huyga.

\- Neji, le plus important est qu'Hinata sache que tu es là pour elle... et je t'assure qu'elle le sait... Elle ne t'effacera pas de sa vie," insista Tenten en lui caressant la joue.

\- Hinata me l'a déjà dit... mais... je ne sais pas... j'ai peur qu'on l'a brise. Elle est forte, j'en suis conscient, bien plus que moi sur certain aspect. Cependant, elle est parfois si naïve et gentille qu'elle est une cible facile face à la noirceur de certaines personnes.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, hein, sourit-elle tendrement. Vois Naruto comme un partenaire pour protéger Hinata et non comme un rival... A force, je vais finir par croire que tu possèdes des sentiments plus que fraternels pour Hinata.

\- Ce que tu peux être bête parfois, Tenten, s'offusqua faussement Neji, comprenant qu'elle le taquinait et la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Et puis, je te rappelle qu'il n'existe pas qu'Hinata qui a besoin de tes attentions," fit taquine la jeune femme, les yeux brillants d'un doux désir.

Hypnotisé par ce regard et souriant du coin de la bouche comprenant où elle voulait venir, Neji se pencha sur son aimée et lui offrit un baiser digne de ce nom. Leur étreinte dura le temps qu'il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du train prévenant de son départ des plus imminents et de la fermeture de la porte. Se libérant des bras de sa compagne, le Hyuga sauta d'un bond à l'intérieur juste au moment où cette dernière se clôtura, lui frôlant le dos. Tenten eut juste le temps de le saluer de la main avant de voir le train se mouvoir et disparaître au loin. Elle entreprit au loin de rentrer chez elle, priant pour que ce pressentiment qui n'arrivait pas à la quitter depuis peu la quitte au plus vite.

Pendant tout l'entretien du couple, Naruto, de son côté, venait d'arriver à l'école préparatoire. Il allait récupérer son sac dans le coffre quand il entendit son téléphone sonné au fin fond de sa poche. Reconnaissant la sonnerie d'Hinata, il s'empressa de glisser sa main dans son pantalon, maugréant contre l'étroitesse du tissu. Y arrivant enfin, il réussit à l'extirper et à sa grande joie à temps. Heureux d'entendre sa belle, il décrocha, une risette sur le visage.

"- Hinata, ma princesse.

-...

\- Princesse ?" fit le blond en perdant son sourire face au silence qui régnait à son oreille.

Se figeant, l'Uzumaki en oublia ses affaires quand enfin, il entendit la voix tant espérée, mais ce n'était que des murmures incompréhensibles entrecoupés de sanglots contenus. La peine et l'incompréhension lui percèrent le coeur. Que s'était-il donc passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés alors que leur weekend avait été idyllique ? Les deux anciens, dont il avait espionné, enfin s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi, la conversation, se s'en auraient-ils pris à sa petite-amie ? Une nouvelle rage grandit en lui, mais il fit tout pour la contenir. Cette attitude fut tout de même perçue par Sasuke qui se redressa alors qu'il s'était penché au-dessus de son coffre pour en sortir son sac. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer le dos de son frère de coeur s'interrogeant sur son comportement. Se sentant espionner, Naruto se tourna donc vers lui et lui montra un visage des plus préoccupés. Prenant conscience que quelque chose se tramait, le ténébreux le questionna du regard qui reçut comme réponse un haussement d'épaule. Puis, il se saisit aussi du bardas du blond et s'éloigna de ce dernier sous le pouce levé de ce dernier pour le remercier de son geste généreux.

"- Hinata, que se passe-t-il ? Parle-moi," encouragea l'Uzumaki quand l'Uchiwa se fut écarté de quelques pas en direction des dortoirs.

A l'autre bout du fil, la petite-amie si secouée par son retour chez elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot. En réalité, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, mais surtout le pourquoi elle avait ressenti le besoin de l'appeler. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était d'entendre la voix de son blond. Dès la première note de ses cordes vocales, tout ce corps s'était détendu. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus elle percevait son inquiétude et son impatience. Il lui fallait entamer la conversation pour le rassurer. Par quoi commencer ? Avait-elle le droit de l'inquiéter en ces derniers mois primordiaux pour lui ?

"- Naruto, tu... me manques déjà... J'avais besoin d'entendre... ta voix... Notre weekend était tellement merveilleux... que mes émotions m'ont... submergée... Excuse-moi."

A cette affirmation dite d'une si petite voix, le concerné faillit tomber des nues. Ce n'était que cela. Il lui manquait tellement qu'elle avait pleuré. Il en rougit à la fois heureux, mais aussi attristé d'être encore la cause de sa peine. Cependant, il avait une impression bizarre, comme si quelque chose lui était cachée. Laissant cela de côté pour le moment, il lui répondit.

"- Ne t'excuse surtout pas. Tu me manques aussi... Arrête de pleurer. Les jours vont passer très vite, tu verras et nous nous reverrons aux vacances.

\- ...

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison," affirma Naruto en gonflant le torse, l'entendant sourire suite à son enfantillage.

S'en suivit une petite discussion entre les deux tourtereaux durant laquelle il faisait tout pour la réconforter et la faire rire. Bientôt, le coeur d'Hinata s'allégea et ses sanglots ne furent qu'un mauvais souvenir. Bien que les paroles des anciens fussent encore dans sa mémoire, elles se transformèrent petit à petit en fétu de paille. La seule chose qui était encore vivace était ce sentiment de trahison de son père et de Neji, enfin si elle pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Au fur et à mesure de l'échange, la jeune femme se demandait si sa réaction n'avait pas été disproportionnée, car en réfléchissant bien, les deux membres de sa famille ne voulaient que la préserver, bien que leur méthode était des plus maladroites. D'un autre côté, n'était-elle pas dans son bon droit de se battre pour préserver son intimité et son amour pour Naruto ? En tout cas, la Hyuga était déterminée à protéger Naruto du jugement des anciens et de leur mesquinerie. C'étaient sa famille, donc c'était à elle de s'en charger, quitte à s'obliger à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait tant que son aimé aille bien.

On toqua bientôt à sa porte, la sortant de ses pensées et de sa conversation. Ne quittant pas son combiné, Hinata ouvrit et la gouvernante lui déposa une collation avec une bonne tasse de tisane. Réalisant alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard, surtout quand elle entendit des bruits sourds de couverts au loin, lui faisant comprendre que le dîner était en cours ou sur le point de prendre fin, elle invita alors son petit-ami d'écourter leur échange. Le comprenant et entendant une nouvelle fatigue dans la voix de sa belle, ce dernier obtempéra. Cependant, au moment de raccrocher, une petite angoisse resurgit en l'aînée de Hiashi.

"- Naruto ?!

-...

\- ... Est-ce... Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?"

De son côté, cette question cloua le tourtereau sur place, mélangeant fureur et inquiétude. Pourquoi une telle interrogation ? Douterait-elle encore de ses sentiments à son égard ? Mais pourquoi ? Finalement, il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose après son départ pour la mettre dans cet état, mais quoi. Ne voulant pas l'accabler ou la blesser en lui faisant l'affront d'un interrogatoire où une colère pouvait surgir en lui. Il lui répondit tout de même avec toute la force de ses convictions.

"- Bien sûr que je t'aime. Il n'existe que toi dans mon coeur... N'en doute pas, s'il te plaît."

Ainsi, sa voix ne put cacher une certaine déception qui fut perçue par Hinata. Elle s'en voulut tout de suite. Comment pouvait-elle mettre en cause la parole de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours ? La seule hypothèse était qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre pour se donner assez de force pour se transformer en bouclier face aux attaques des anciens.

"- Je n'en doute pas... Je voulais juste l'entendre encore et je crois... Que je ne m'en lasserai jamais... Je t'aime aussi que ne pas respirer le même air que toi me fait mal.

\- Alors si c'est ça alors attends-toi à ce que je te submerge de mes je t'aime, au point que tu en feras une indigestion, fit rassurer Naruto. Je vais te laisser. Je suis toujours dehors et je commence à me les geler.

-...

\- Oh, ne t'excuse pas. Je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même car j'aurai pu rentrer un n'importe quel moment.

-...

\- Bonne nuit et... Je t'aime."

La conversation entre les deux tourtereaux prit fin ainsi. Naruto allait enfin se mettre au chaud qu'il eut la surprise d'entendre une nouvelle fois son téléphone sonné. Perplexe, il décrocha. Ce fut avec étonnement qu'il entendit la voix de Neji lui demandant s'il pouvait venir le chercher à la gare. Il ne voulait pas prendre le taxi. Bien que fatigué et désirant se la couler douce avant la reprise des cours, le blond ne voulut pas laisser son beau-cousin dans la misère. Montant au dortoir pour récupérer les clés de sa voiture et prévenir en coupe vent Sasuke, il était parti chercher son ami. L'ayant récupéré, un silence régna entre les deux au cours du trajet de retour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rompu par le Hyuga.

"- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais invité Hinata chez toi ce weekend.

\- Ah tu es au courant. Je voulais juste lui faire la surprise et plus il existait de personne au courant, plus le risque qu'elle s'ébruite augmentait. D'ailleurs, cela lui a beaucoup plus et à moi aussi... Beaucoup même.

\- Mmm, se renfrogna Neji supposant que son hypothèse soit juste qu'Hinata se soit donnée à lui. Et il ne s'est rien passé de particulier, mais vraiment de particulier ?

\- Non, répondit Naruto. Pourquoi cette question ?"

\- Pour rien."

Une atmosphère rendue naquit entre les deux où le visage du Hyuga était plus que fermé mettant les nerfs du blond à rude épreuve. Enfin arrivés à l'école préparatoire, ce dernier n'y tint plus et après s'être garé, et sans sortir du véhicule, lui en fit part.

"- Bon, Neji. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche et je veux savoir ce que c'est."

Son ami resta dans son mutisme et au lieu de réagir, s'extirpa du véhicule. Cela énerva l'Uzumaki qui le suivit avec rage. Il se mit rapidement devant lui et le bloqua.

"- Si cela me concerne, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe, encore plus si cela touche Hinata. Alors maintenant, arrête de faire ton glaçon et parle."

Se souvenant du conseil de Tenten de voir le blond comme un allié, Neji s'exécuta, mais resta aussi énigmatique en posant une nouvelle fois une question.

"- As-tu touché Hinata... sexuellement, j'entends ? As-tu couché avec elle ?"

A cette interrogation, Naruto eut un bug logiciel. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors, Neji aussi s'intéressait à la vie intime de son couple. Certes, Sasuke l'avait fait pour le taquiner et sûrement pour le sortir de son mutisme. Cependant, là, c'était différent. Le Hyuga affichait un visage trop fermé, trop glacial pour que ce soit une plaisanterie ou une taquinerie. Cette question remonta en lui la rage qu'il avait ressentie lors de la conversation des deux anciens et qu'il avait refoulé. Ce fut sous les yeux du petit-amie de Tenten que son regard devint aussi froid que celui de son ami mais où on pouvait apercevoir la petite lueur d'une flamme qui n'attendait qu'une étincelle pour s'enflammer. Le blond serra la mâchoire et les poings dans le fin espoir de se contenir, pourtant, comme il aimerait lui envoyer sa réponse d'un sacré soufflé dans la face de Neji. C'était peut-être injuste, mais ce dernier risquait de payer pour tout le monde. Cela allait déprendre vraiment de la suite de cette conversation et des paroles qui vont être prononcées. D'ailleurs, le brun avait vu le changement chez son interlocuteur et bien qu'il le prenne au dépourvu, il ne laissa rien paraître. Il s'estimait être dans son bon droit, mais il ne voulait pas se battre, pas ce soir. Il reconnaissait tout de même une erreur. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre quelques jours avant d'aborder le sujet et le faire autrement. En tout cas, il avait loupé son objectif de suivre les conseils de Tenten.

"- Pft, laisse tomber, fit-il avant de vouloir s'éloigner.

\- Tu restes là, affirma Naruto, d'un ton glacial d'où transpirait sa colère et lui saisissant le bras pour le stopper. Pourquoi cette question ? D'ailleurs en quoi cela te regarde, au juste ?

\- Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, fit rageusement Neji en se dégageant.

\- Non ! Je veux savoir !

\- ..."

Face à ce silence, Naruto perdit patience et sa résolution de se contenir fondit comme neige au soleil. Ce fut avec fureur que son poing rencontra le menton de son camarade qui recula de quelques pas sans pour autant tomber. Se frottant de la paume le point d'impact, ce dernier foudroya le blond et fit face à un visage déformé par la colère. En cet instant, Neji le savait. Même s'il utilisait toutes les techniques d'arts martiaux qu'il pratiquait depuis son enfance, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir tête à Naruto. Celui-ci respirait d'une telle rage que cela aurait gonflé sa force qu'il avait déjà importante. Cela aurait aussi décuplé sa plus grande capacité : son imprévisibilité dans le combat. Il était pratiquement impossible de prévoir ses coups quand il se donnait à fond dans ce qu'il entreprenait, surtout au corps à corps. Pour le moment, la voix de l'Uzumaki continua à s'élever dans ce début de soirée, camouflés qu'ils étaient par la noirceur de la nuit.

"- Mais c'est quoi votre problème, à vous les Hyuga ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour Hinata ! Qu'un gros pervers sans aucun sentiment pour elle et à ne penser qu'à la glisser dans mon lit, juste parce que le voeu de mes parents était de faire de Jiraya mon parrain. Putain ! Tu me connais pourtant, et cela depuis des années ! Si j'avais voulu juste baiser, j'aurai pu le faire depuis bien longtemps et profiter même de Sakura, mais je ne l'ai pas fait !

-...

\- Que les anciens m'attaquent, bien que j'ai du mal à l'avaler, je peux faire avec, mais venant d'un ami... Ca non ! Je refuse de laisser passer ça ! Alors, tu vas me répondre et maintenant !"

En entendant Naruto mentionner les vieux aigris de sa famille, Neji comprit alors que son camarade avait été aussi leur victime. Il ne savait pas comment, mais c'était un fait. Perdant tout de même son sang-froid, le cousin d'Hinata lui renvoya l'ascenseur en lui lançant aussi son poing, mais contrairement à lui, le blond le bloqua en enveloppant ce dernier dans sa paume. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer en parole.

"- C'est parce que je veux justement la protéger des mesquineries de certains de nos anciens que je te pose cette question.

\- Comment ça ? Explique-toi !"

Neji resta encore dans le silence. Devait-il convier à Naruto ce qui s'était passé concernant sa cousine ? En fait, il n'en avait pas envi, tellement la fureur l'avait aussi envahi.

"- Je répondrais à ta question si j'obtiens une réponse à la mienne.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. C'est notre intimité à Hinata et à moi.

\- Pft, souffla Neji, exaspéré. J'en ai marre qu'on me renvoie cette réponse à la figure.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu as eu la bassesse de poser la question à Hinata, réalisa Naruto de plus en plus en colère. Dois-je donc aussi comprendre que les anciens l'ont aussi fait ? Cependant, elle n'a rien dit, alors tu tentes ta chance avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-...

\- Tu ne veux pas me répondre, continua-t-il devant le silence du cousin de sa douce. A ta guise mais je crois que j'ai vu juste... Puisque ma princesse a refusé de se confesser, ce n'est pas moi qui la poignarderais dans le dos. Donc..., je ne te dirais rien."

Cette affirmation du blond augmenta la frustration de Neji qui retenta sa chance en réarmant son poing dans le but de toucher son adversaire. Cependant, au moment où il allait le lancer vers le visage de l'Uzumaki, une poigne de fer lui saisit le coude pour l'en empêcher. Se tournant vers l'inopportun, le Hyuga aperçut deux yeux onyx aussi sombres que la nuit le fixer avec détermination et défi ainsi que des cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau.

"- Sasuke, lâche-moi !

\- Non. Tu t'en prends à Naruto qui est comme un frère pour moi. Je me dois d'intervenir. Je refuse aussi qu'une bagarre entre vous deux mette en danger votre avenir.

\- Je ne fais que protéger Hinata.

\- De Naruto ?! Se fit ironique Sasuke faisant tiquer ce dernier. Il est complètement dingue d'elle... Et puis, tu le connais, jamais il ne lui ferait du mal involontairement.

-...

\- Neji, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux, mais reprends-toi. Tu es l'héritier des Hyuga, et ton comportement n'est pas digne de toi... Prend garde de ne pas perdre ta petite-amie en t'occupant des affaires des autres, déjà que votre différence sociale est plus qu'importante. Naruto n'a pas à rougir de ses ascendants. Par contre, Tenten... c'est une autre histoire. Elle vient d'un milieu plus que modeste, presque pauvre, non ? Et pourtant, tu es avec elle.

\- Laisse Tenten tranquille ! Je t'interdis de l'insulter et de la mêler à tout ça !

\- Tout comme toi, l'histoire de Naruto et Hinata ne te concerne pas, haussa le ton Sasuke, le foudroyant. Ne te méprend pas, j'estime Tenten. Je veux juste que tu réalises comme c'est agaçant les jugements perpétuels sur la personne qui partage notre vie.

\- Je..., tenta Neji, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Que tu souhaites protéger Hinata est compréhensible, mais pas contre son bonheur," le coupa le ténébreux.

Face à cet échange, le neveu de Hiashi comprit la démarche de Sasuke. Ce dernier voulait qu'il réalise l'absurdité de la situation. Il était vrai que la différence entre Tenten et lui était plus qu'évidente, mais cela n'avait pas été un obstacle pour lui, enfin cela n'en avait plus été un quand il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour la jeune femme. A leur rencontre, il avait été plus que glacial, la jugeant inférieure à lui du fait de leur place si dissociable. Et pourtant, au fil des semaines et des mois, sa jovialité, son caractère fort et son désir de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par les autres l'avaient petit à petit convaincu que c'était une personne qui méritait d'être connue. Elle se comportait tellement à l'opposé de ses groupies habituelles qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un beau parti. De plus, elle ne l'avait pas jugé en fonction des racontars et de son rang en tant qu'héritier. Tenten s'était et se montrait si franche, n'hésitant pas à le gifler. Oui, sa petite amie avait levé la main sur lui, un soir durant leur terminal, juste avant leur mise en couple.

Le Hyuga avait rabaissé une de ses fans qui s'était déclarée à lui, lui renvoyant à la figure sa condition sociale et celle de sa famille. Cela avait mis Tenten dans une tel fureur qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à lui claquer le visage, lui y laissant l'empreinte de sa main. Ce geste l'avait tellement choqué qu'il avait perdu également son sang-froid. En fait, c'était la première fois que ce dernier quittait le contrôle de son humeur. Une dispute s'était alors élevée entre eux durant laquelle, les larmes aux yeux, elle lui avait déclaré son amour et sa tristesse de ne pas comprendre comment elle pouvait ressentir des sentiments pour un homme aussi égoïste et imbu de lui-même. Neji avait été plus qu'estomaqué par cette révélation. Ce fut suite à sa fuite quand elle avait réalisé ses mots qu'il s'était mis à réfléchir. Pendant des jours, elle l'avait ignorée, pour se préserver sans doute. Cet éloignement avait fait mal au Huyga qui après l'avoir coincé dans un couloir désert de leur lycée, l'avait embrassé sans lui demander son avis, surtout qu'un instant avant, un garçon de leur classe avait eu pour projet de se l'accaparer.

Cette idée de la voir soit se faire agresser, soit au bras d'un autre, avait fait naître une telle jalousie que son esprit plus que cartésien en avait conclu qu'il était tombé amoureux de la jeune adolescente aux macarons. Cette dernière l'avait bien sûr repoussé en exigeant des explications. Neji lui avait alors fait une déclaration. Tenten ne l'avait pas cru au début à cause de ses souvenirs qu'il portait une telle importance à l'ordre social. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour lui montrer son véritable visage, celui qu'il ne montrait qu'à ses cousines et qu'il cachait aux anciens. La jeune femme avait alors découvert que sous sa fierté et son orgueil, c'était un jeune homme capable de générosité et d'honneur. Petit à petit, elle avait accepté ses sentiments et les lui avait retournés. Leur mise en couple avait fait jasé chez les anciens, mais ils les avaient laissés tranquille. A croire qu'ils espéraient tous qu'il l'a quitte un jour ou l'autre pour se concentrer sur les intérêts de la famille le moment venu par un mariage plus avantageux. Cependant, jamais Neji ne laisserait partir loin de lui son rayon de lune. De toute manière, il avait refusé, et encore aujourd'hui, que ces derniers mettent leur grain de sable dans sa relation.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il se comportait comme ceux qui voudraient le voir jeter sa petite amie pour une de leurs filles. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Pourquoi une telle réaction à l'idée qu'Hinata puisse s'être donnée au blond ? Toutes ses interrogations et l'intervention du ténébreux eurent le don de le calmer un peu et d'un geste brusque se libéra de la prise de l'Uchiwa, sans pour autant se jeter de nouveau sur Naruto. Il resta un instant immobile avant d'enfin reprendre sa course en direction des bâtiments sans prononcer une seule parole. Ce fut donc sous les yeux des deux frères de coeur qu'il s'éloigna. Cependant, il se fit une promesse. Plus jamais il ne laisserait des anciens humilier encore une fois Hinata à cause de son petit-ami. Il surveillerait Naruto coûte que coûte. Certes, il reconnaissait que ce n'était pas un homme à se jeter sur sa cousine comme ça, mais si lui-même n'avait pas réussi à résister et à respecter les convictions de sa famille, pourquoi le blond y arriverait, lui qui n'avait pas été élevé dans des valeurs religieuses aussi fortes que lui. En tout cas, il garderait un oeil sur les deux tourtereaux, même les deux.

De leur côté, l'Uzumaki et son meilleur ami attendirent de voir disparaître Neji avant d'enfin le suivre. Il était temps de rejoindre leur dortoir et de manger ce que Juugo leur avait préparé. En effet, il était maintenant trop tard pour profiter du réfectoire de l'école préparatoire. Les deux gardèrent le silence jusqu'à la fin de leur dîner. Naruto remercia intérieurement Sasuke de sa discrétion. Cependant, il avait besoin de ses conseils et de son point de vue, car les insinuations de Neji continuaient à le torturer. L'interpellant et comprenant qu'à la première intonation de sa voix, il avait toute l'attention de son frère de coeur, il raconta sa confrontation d'avec le Hyuga et son entretien téléphonique avec Hinata. Le ténébreux l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre.

"- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Et bien, je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Ces deux anciens ont dû tomber sur Hinata et exiger des choses d'elle pour que Neji réagisse ainsi. Maintenant, sur quoi ? Elle est la seule à pouvoir te répondre, mais la question sur votre intimité est une bonne supposition, ainsi que celle concernant leur jugement sur toi. Elle a dû te défendre certainement.

\- Cependant, Hinata ne m'a rien dit, souffla Naruto en regardant le sol comme pour essayer de recadrer ses souvenirs. Elle m'en aurait parlé, non ?

\- Normalement oui, sauf si elle désire te préserver des manigances de certains de sa famille pour ne pas te distraire de ton objectif, suggéra Sasuke. Ce serait bien son genre.

-... Mmm, tu as sans doute raison, s'exaspéra son meilleur ami. Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Tout ça m'a fatigué."

Sur ce, les deux jeunes hommes se préparèrent et se réfugièrent sous leur drap. Cependant, ils eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil. Le blond ressassait les derniers événements. Si Sasuke avait vu juste, cela signifierait que sa douce faisait passer son avenir avant le sien. Son coeur se serra à cette idée qu'elle ait pu souffrir à cause de lui. Une rage d'étrangler les accusateurs l'envahissait, mais heureusement, l'amour qu'il vouait à Hinata fut le plus fort. Savoir qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui, quitte à devenir son bouclier, ne faisait qu'enflammer tout son corps d'une douce chaleur. Cependant, comment pourrait-il lui renvoyer l'ascenseur ? La réciprocité de ses sentiments suffisait-elle vraiment à combler tout ce qu'avait fait sa princesse pour lui ? En tout cas, il se résolut à tout faire pour ne plus la mettre dans une situation pareille. Pas qu'il ne souhaitait plus passer des moments comme ce weekend avec elle partageant enfin leur première fois et conserver leur intimité pour eux, mais il renforça sa résolution de prouver à ces deux anciens qu'ils avaient tord, ainsi qu'à Neji. Il méritait d'être avec Hinata. Naruto s'endormit sur cette idée.

Quand à Sasuke, il était un peu préoccupé pour son frère de coeur. Il connaissait les convictions des Hyuga. Il savait aussi, bien qu'il avait reçu une petite éducation religieuse, Naruto n'était pas des plus pratiquants, Iruka étant plus porté à la neutralité religieuse, ne parlant même pas de Jiraya qui était athée. Tous deux respectaient la religion de chacun, tant que chaque citoyen avait à coeur d'accepter les lois de leur pays, et ils n'étaient pas non plus des radicaux de la laïcité. En réalité, les deux hommes pensaient que la pratique religieuse devait rester dans la vie privée. Elle n'avait rien à faire dans les affaires d'Etat et sur la place publique. On pouvait vivre ensemble si chacun respectait la vie des autres. Et c'était dans cette idée qu'il avait élevé Naruto. Sasuke comprenait que son ami désirait Hinata, c'était humain, et il était difficile de résister quand on aimait profondément une personne. Partager la même vision ou juste connaître celle de l'autre aidait bien souvent un couple à trouver des solutions, quelque soit ses décisions. C'était pourquoi, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Hyuga cachait à son aimé la philosophie dans laquelle elle fut élevée. Avait-elle peur, mais de quoi ? L'Uchiwa pourrait lui demander ou en parler lui-même au blond. Cependant, il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. De plus, il n'avait pas à se soucier du couple de Naruto en y mettant son grain de sel. Le ténébreux espérait juste que Neji le comprenne à son tour. En tout cas, il sentait que le cousin n'allait pas faciliter les choses. Enfin, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il suivit l'exemple de l'Uzumaki et s'abandonna à Morphée sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain, à Konoha, Hinata s'était levée depuis un moment et se trouvait dans sa voiture en compagnie d'Hanabi à qui elle avait proposé de la conduire à son lycée. La nuit des deux soeurs avait été un peu mouvementée. La cadette avait eu du mal à dormir à cause de son sentiment de culpabilité, mais un coup de fil avec Konohamaru avait réussi à la soulager. Certes, elle l'avait tiré du lit vers une heure du matin, l'entendant râler au combiné contre la personne qui venait de le tirer de son rêve, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'était sa petite amie au bout du fil et qu'elle n'allait pas fort. Elle était en route maintenant en direction de son établissement scolaire, regardant du coin de l'oeil son aînée. Ne tenant plus, elle soulagea sa conscience d'une question qu'elle n'avait pas osé poser dès son réveil.

"- Hinata ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Malgré ton maquillage, je vois encore des cernes sous tes yeux. Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir... et c'est ma faute.

\- Hanabi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui s'est passé hier. Je reconnais que l'attitude des anciens m'ont blessée, mais il faut avancer. C'est du passé maintenant... La nuit fut courte, je le reconnais, mais je ne les laisserai pas m'atteindre... Et puis, j'ai... appelé Naruto et cela m'a fait du bien, avoua toute rouge Hinata.

\- Je te comprends, j'ai fait la même chose avec Konohamaru, sourit sa cadette. Alors, raconte, ton weekend ?

\- Tu ne lâches pas l'affaire, n'est-ce pas," taquina la plus grande.

Ce fut donc devant la risette d'Hanabi que cette dernière céda. Elle lui raconta tout, enfin pas vraiment. Elle garda pour elle les moments les plus intimes. En tout cas, tout le long du récit, sa soeur avait des étoiles dans les yeux et espérait bientôt vivre ce genre d'expérience à son tour. En effet, son père avait accepté sa relation avec son petit-ami, mais à la condition d'être tenu au courant de ses déplacements et des lieux de ses rendez-vous, ainsi qu'elle devait attendre sa majorité, voir un peu plus, pour pouvoir passer quelques soirées seule à seule avec lui, et encore avec Hinata ou Neji comme chaperon jusqu'à ses 20 vingt. Ainsi pour le moment, Hanabi ne pouvait voir Konohamaru que durant la journée, ou lors des soirées mondaines, ou encore lors des invitations entre les familles. Bien qu'elle ait eu du mal à avaler ce marché avec son paternel, elle avait compris que c'était pour sa sûreté et que c'était un moyen pour Hiashi de jauger le sens des responsabilités de sa cadette. En fait, celle-ci avait pris ce contrat comme une mise à l'épreuve pour connaître sa maturité, comme un rite de passage. Et pour le moment, elle le remplissait, au grand bonheur et à la fierté de son père.

"- D'ailleurs, je me rappelle d'une chose, termina Hinata. Comment se fait-il qu'une nuisette... euh... comment dire... sexy... se soit trouvé dans mes affaires ?

\- Pardon, tu as ce genre d'habit ?! S'étonna Hanabi, les yeux ronds mais aussi espiègles.

\- Euh... C'était un cadeau des filles pour me taquiner un peu..., expliqua son aînée. Ce n'était donc pas intentionnel de ta part quand tu as préparé ma valise ?

\- Exact. Je n'étais même pas au courant que la plus timide des Hyuga avait ce genre de vêtements, taquina la petite amie de Sarutobi. Elle était sûrement glissée entre deux vêtements. Et tu l'as mise ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, s'offusqua Hinata. Pour qui me prends-tu ?

\- Oh, dommage. Je suis sûre que Naruto en aurait eu une syncope. Je vois d'ici sa tête d'ahuri, la bave lui coulant de sa bouche sur son menton, continua à taquiner Hanabi en riant à l'image qui était apparue dans son esprit.

\- Hanabi, je t'en prie, haussa un peu le ton son aînée. Dois-je comprendre que toi tu l'aurais mise pour Konohamaru ?

\- Peut-être."

Un silence suivit cette réponse. Les mains d'Hinata devinrent moites et une petite angoisse naquit en elle. Elle regarda pendant quelques secondes sa cadette avant de se reconsentrer sur la route. Pendant ce temps, sa voisine jubilait de la petite plaisanterie et de la mener ainsi par le bout du nez. Les jeunes femmes arrivèrent bientôt devant le lycée d'Hanabi qui s'apprêta de quitter sa place que la voix de sa soeur l'interrompit.

"- Euh... Tu... tu serais prête à... passer à l'acte avec... avec Konohamaru ?

\- Passer à l'acte ? S'interrogea la cadette avant de comprendre la question. Avoir des relations sexuelles ?! C'est ça ?

\- Ou... Oui, hésita sa voisine. Tu dis que tu aurais mis la nuisette pour ton petit-ami et tu sais que ce genre de vêtement peut être pris comme un signe de... enfin... un appel à faire l'amour.

\- Et bien après le mariage, ce serait normale, non ?

\- Oui, je suppose, mais tu sais que même marier, tu as le droit de refuser un rapport. Si ton mari te force à quoi que ce soit, c'est un viol.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je trouve normal qu'une épouse aimante et aimée désire son mari et le montre en s'apprêtant un peu... surtout si c'est pour concevoir des enfants. N'est-ce pas le but du mariage ?

\- Entre autre. Le mariage, c'est aussi construire un projet de vie à deux, à se soutenir dans les difficultés et les joies, s'exprima l'aînée. Je sais que certains couples vivent ensemble et conçoivent des enfants en dehors des liens nuptiaux et qu'ils sont heureux ainsi. Je prie pour qu'ils le restent. Cependant, j'espère vivre une union maritale à l'image de nos parents.

\- Ton point de vue est à la fois bien romantique et réaliste, dis-moi, mais je le partage."

La réponse déstabilisa Hinata qui tomba des nues alors que son coeur calma ses battements de coeur qui s'était emballée à l'idée que sa petite soeur pourrait penser à se donner à Konohamaru avant le mariage. Elle se trouvait bien sotte que cette idée lui ait traversé l'esprit. Sa jeune soeur semblait savoir ce qu'elle voulait. En fait, celle-ci avait toujours su ce qu'elle désirait, et cela depuis son plus jeune âge, contrairement à elle. A ce moment-là, la Hyuga comprit un peu le comportement de Neji, à la différence que ce dernier s'était montré maladroitement brutal dans son désir de connaître les détails de son intimité. De plus, elle ne savait pas trop mais n'ayant plus leur mère, la jeune femme avait instinctivement pris le rôle et cherchait souvent à être la confidente de sa soeur, cherchant à la conseiller. Cette dernière le savait et appréciait ce côté de sa personnalité. Hanabi était convaincue de pouvoir compter sur le soutien de son aînée quoi qu'il arrive. Cependant, une crainte retentit en elle.

"- Mais dis-moi, tu ne comptes pas te comporter comme ces anciens de malheur à me demander des comptes ?

-... Non, rassure-toi, affirma doucement Hinata après un temps de réflexion. Comme Neji, je veux juste te protéger, mais pas de toi-même ou contre ton bonheur, juste contre la noirceur du monde... Il faut que j'accepte que tu grandisses et que tu commences à faire tes propres choix.

\- Merci grande soeur, s'enthousiasma Hanabi qui se jeta à son cou.

\- Par contre, j'espère que tu ne me laisseras dans l'ignorance de ta vie. J'aime bien quand tu viens te confier à moi et que nous parlions toutes les deux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes soeurs, même si dans mon enfance, je t'ai souvent appelée maman. Tu t'en souviens.

\- C'est vrai, fit émue Hinata. Tu me harcelais de tes questions sur tout ce qui t'entourait. Parfois, je n'arrivais à te répondre, me tournant vers Neji pour pouvoir satisfaire ta soif de connaissance."

Les deux soeurs restèrent encore quelques instants ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, savourant ces minutes de répit. Heureusement qu'elles étaient arrivées assez en avance pour en profiter, se dirent-elles. Le silence fut rompu par l'aînée d'un ton de taquinerie.

"- Alors, comme ça tu te vois déjà marier à Konohamaru.

\- Bien sûr, rougit Hanabi. Comme si tu n'y pensais pas avec Naruto. Je suis certaine, il va être heureux quand il t'aura qu'à lui, enfin, le jour où il te passera la bague au doigt.

-..., ne sut quoi dire Hinata, rougissante, confirmant à sa soeur que son hypothèse était juste qu'elle en ria avant de continuer.

\- D'ailleurs, pour ma part, je suis déterminée à attendre ma nuit de noce pour connaître ma première fois, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas par obligation et par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier que tu as pris cette résolution, s'inquiéta Hinata.

\- Non, ce que pensent ces vieux croulants ne m'intéresse pas. J'y suis attachée intimement et cela depuis que j'ai atteint l'âge de raison. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de garçons j'ai éconduit juste par ce qu'ils sentaient le profiteur à plein nez à force de me coller. Des futurs frotteurs, je dis que ça. Ils pouvaient bien me traiter de salope, car je ne leur cédais pas ou j'osais les gifler en public, que je n'en avais rien à faire. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, je sais ce que je suis, ainsi que sur quel chemin je veux marcher et c'est celui de la virginité jusqu'au mariage. S'ils ne sont pas capables de gérer leur frustration ou le fait d'avoir été remis à leur place par une fille, et bien tant pis pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas à me toucher.

\- Tu as souvent été victime de ce genre d'harcèlement, s'étonna son ainée en l'écartant d'elle. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

\- Pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Tu avais assez de problèmes avec ton amour à sens unique... Et puis, Neji s'est fait un plaisir à régler le problème quand il a été témoin d'un geste plus mal que placé d'un de ces types alors qu'il était venu me chercher. Il leur a bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas un trophée ou une victime à détruire à cause de leur manège. Si tu avais pu voir leur tête à ses vaniteux quand notre cher cousin est arrivé, le sabre au poing à mon lycée pour leur faire peur. Il y en a même un qui s'est fait pipi dessus. C'était hilarant.

\- Je te trouve bien courageuse. Et tu as tout à fait raison, ce genre de comportement obscène n'est pas normal et tu fais bien de les renvoyer dans leur but... mais rassure-moi, cela continue ou pas ?

\- Un peu, mais Konohamaru est un véritable chevalier, fervent défenseur de ma personne. Il s'est battu plus d'une fois pour me défendre. En fait, bien avant notre mise en couple, il m'avait déjà protégée. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait sa connaissance, quand il a empêché un de nos camarades dans son petit jeu de je te touche.

\- C'est vrai. Tu m'avais racontée qu'il s'était interposé lors d'une agression mais tu ne m'avais pas dit en quoi consistait cette dernière.

\- Tu sais... Je veux vivre ce qu'a vécu notre mère : le partage et l'abandon dans un amour éternel avec seulement mon mari, celui qui acceptera mes pensées et mes convictions les plus profondes. Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que Konohamaru peut être ce type d'homme à me faire vivre cela, rougit Hanabi, nostalgique, avant d'ouvrir la portière pour sortir de la voiture avec une dernière taquinerie. D'ailleurs, je compte sur toi pour me préparer à ma nuit de noce quand tu auras connue la tienne avec Naruto en me racontant ton expérience.

\- Hanabi !" S'offusqua-t-elle choquée Hinata.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de stopper sa cadette qui claqua la porte à son nez et se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami qui l'attendait depuis un moment. Ce fut donc sous la sonnerie de leur lycée que le jeune couple rejoignit leur classe main dans la main. Ce tintamarre fit réaliser à l'aînée des Hyuga que leur entretien fraternel avait duré plus longtemps qu'elle pensait et qu'elle risquait d'être à son tour en retard. Elle redémarra rapidement et se dirigea vers son université. Sur le chemin, Hinata ne cessait de penser à sa soeur et que parfois on pourrait la prendre cette dernière pour être la première née. Elle semblait tellement si sûre d'elle, respirant assurance et force de caractère. La Huyga se demandait bien souvent pourquoi elle était rongée par le doute et la peur de faire les mauvais choix. Naruto l'aidait beaucoup à construire sa confiance en elle, mais... Elle ne savait pas trop, en fait. Avait-elle peur que sa romance ne soit qu'un rêve ? Enfin, pour le moment, elle devait se concentrer sur les cours du jour.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle arriva et s'engouffra au sein de son amphithéâtre juste au moment où son professeur commençait sa conférence. Ses amis qui partageaient cette matière avec elle la regardèrent, à la fois heureux de la voir, mais aussi intrigués par la mine fatiguée qu'elle affichait. Espionnant leur expression interrogatrice, Hinata savait à l'instant qu'elle n'allait pas échapper à un interrogatoire en bon et du forme. Ce qui ne manqua pas. Elle dut alors se plier à répondre à leur curiosité à la pause. Ses camarades féminines eurent des étoiles dans les yeux alors que les garçons préféraient parler de leurs parties de jeux vidéo ou de la sortie du dernier film d'action du moment. Ayant terminé son rapport, la dulcinée de Naruto put enfin se rendre à son casier pour prendre ses affaires pour le reste de la journée et encore une fois, elle eut une surprise.


	32. Un désir encore contrarié ?

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Une petite réponse au commentaire que Streema a eu la gentillesse de me donner :

En ce qui concerne Neji, il est devenu l'héritier car il était le plus compétent, mais surtout le plus désireux à reprendre la suite de Hiashi. Hanabi est encore un peu jeune et ne sait pas trop encore ce qu'elle veut faire de sa vie. J'avoue aussi que les anciens, rester vieux jeu, préfère avoir à faire à un garçon.

Pour ta deuxième question, je compte reprendre et terminer mon autre histoire L'Amour amoureux après la rédaction de ce récit. Il est vrai que j'aurai pu les écrire en même temps, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de gérer de front deux histoires en même temps.

Voilà, et merci encore de continuer à lire cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et oui, comme beaucoup de matin, Hinata retrouvait des lettres anonymes dans son casier ou qu'une personne glissait dans ses affaires et dont chaque mot avait pour cible son coeur ainsi que son estime de soi. Chaque ligne semblait être écrire pour l'atteindre et la blesser au plus au profond. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le responsable de ces missives savait sur quel point l'attaquer pour lui faire le plus mal ou la faire douter. Ainsi, chaque jour ou presque, on envoyait encore à la figure de la Hyuga des insinuations sur sa capacité à satisfaire son petit-ami dans le domaine de la sexualité, la traitant de frigide ou alors qu'elle ne réussissait à le garder que parce qu'elle devait vraiment être plus que douée au lit. Les coupables de ces insultes étaient une véritable girouette en mettant en dérision ses convictions que peu de monde connaissait ou en la comparant à une actrice de film pornographique. D'autres encore ne faisaient que l'attaquer sur son physique, déformant la réalité par des images des plus injurieuses sur les quelques pointes de graisse qu'elle avait. On allait jusqu'à l'appeler le monstre aux yeux blancs ou encore l'incapable des Hyuga, comme si les instigateurs étaient au courant que durant son enfance, l'exigence de son paternel l'avait plus que fait douté de ses capacités et l'avait enfermée dans une prison d'incertitude.

En parcourant certains billets, les sentiments de Naruto étaient aussi attaqués. Hinata avait l'impression que la main épistolaire voulait lui ancrer des doutes sur la sincérité de son aimé à son égard. Certaines lignes voulaient, semble-t-il, la pousser à le croire capable de se jouer d'elle pour des raisons pécuniaires ou pour monter dans le rang social et ainsi développer des liens plus qu'étroits avec des personnes de la haute société pour s'élever encore plus. Dans d'autres, elle pouvait lire qu'il existerait des paris au sujet du temps que l'Uzumaki mettrait pour la faire cocu ou pour la quitter avec éclat quand il aura obtenu ce qu'il désirait d'elle, que ce soit dans le cadre social ou de l'intimité. Dans beaucoup, une jeune femme plus méritoire qu'elle était souvent mentionnée mais sans pour autant être nommée. A chaque fois, Hinata se demandait de qui cela pouvait être. En fait, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher l'image d'une certaine personne aux cheveux roses de faire son apparition dans son esprit. Elle espérait vraiment avoir tord, car elle ne voulait pas être obligée d'exiger de son petit-ami de choisir entre Sakura et elle, enfin si cette dernière refaisait surface dans leur groupe. Laissant toutes ces questions au plus profond de son être, l'aînée de Hiashi prit les nouvelles lettres et les parcoururent, sentant les sanglots arrivés au fin fond de sa gorge.

Ce n'était encore une fois que des insultes, des rumeurs sur sa famille et elle-même. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle finissait par appréhender d'ouvrir son casier. Elle commençait à étouffer de devoir subir tout cela à cause de jaloux ou de jalouses, surtout que la veille avait été plus qu'éprouvante pour ses nerfs. Son estime de soi et sa nouvelle confiance en elle se fissuraient à chaque ligne lue. Fermant un instant les yeux, les souvenirs de son weekend heureux avec Naruto revinrent en elle et éclairèrent les nuages sombres qui emmagasinaient en son coeur. Le bonheur vécu alors la ragaillardit encore une fois. Ce fut donc avec une nouvelle détermination qu'elle se redressa et d'un geste presque rageur déchira les nouveaux feuillets avant de les jeter à la poubelle. Son action fut une nouvelle fois espionnée par des yeux appartenant à plusieurs observateurs. Certains exprimaient colère et mesquinerie, d'autres curiosités et questionnements. Cependant, les regards les plus acerbes appartenaient à une personne se trouvant en leur centre, telle une reine, et qui avait, selon elle, le plus de raison à faire subir un calvaire à la jeune femme venant de rejoindre ses amis. Pourtant une flamme de nostalgie et de tristesse s'allumait au fin fond de ses pupilles, emportant au loin une part de son ressentiment.

Des kilomètres plus loin, à l'école préparatoire, l'ambiance, bien que studieuse et s'équilibrant entre discipline et détente, était assez tendue entre deux élèves. Depuis la veille, Neji était assez glacial avec le petit ami de sa cousine, le regardant d'un regard noir du coin de l'oeil. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de toujours côtoyer leur petit groupe de quatre formé avec Sasuke, Shino et Naruto. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il appliquait avec brio l'adage "garde tes amis près de toi, mais encore plus tes ennemis". Ainsi, il pouvait surveiller l'attitude de l'Uzumaki et ainsi protéger Hinata. De toute manière, une vie solitaire dans ce genre d'école n'allait pas l'aider. Au moins, il restait avec des individus qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, l'empêchant de se forcer à se faire de nouvelles connaissances. Quand à l'Uchiwa, il faisait tampon, comme s'il voulait éviter un nouvel esclandre. Puis, leur quatuor était respecté dans leur promotion et une rupture en son sein n'aurait aucune répercussion positive sur leur avenir. Heureusement pour le ténébreux, Neji semblait être revenu à son éternel stoïcisme, bien que plus profond et froid. Du côté de Naruto, il surmontait, sans trop perdre son sang-froid, cette présence oppressante près de lui. Bien qu'ils se fussent tous deux brouillés, le neveu de Hiashi restait son ami et le cousin de sa dulcinée. Cela allait sûrement passer.

Son appréciation semblait s'avérer juste, puisque que quelques jours plus tard, la situation donnait l'impression de rentrer dans l'ordre, le Huyga daignant reparler au blond d'un ton un peu plus, disons, chaleureux, enfin pour un membre de sa famille. Les jours passèrent ainsi entre études et détente, entre amis et connaissance, entre joie et colère, entre soutien et harcèlement. Les tourtereaux plongés dans leur scolarité n'attendaient qu'une chose, l'arrivée des vacances d'hiver pour enfin se revoir. Naruto comptait chaque journée et s'adonnait à des exercices physiques pour oublier son impatience, alors qu'Hinata partageait son temps entre sorties avec les filles et lutter contre les obsédés frotteurs ou les mauvaises langues qui ne se gênaient pas de murmurer des saintes-nitouches et autres petits noms charmants à son passage quand elle était seule. Heureusement pour elle, le temps des retrouvailles fit bientôt son apparition. Suggérer par Ino, tout le groupe, à l'exception de Sakura, devait se retrouver à la montagne pour passer une semaine au ski. Le plus excité fut bien sûr la pile électrique nationale qu'était Naruto, suivi de près par Kiba. Il adorait ce genre de séjour, bien qu'il ne fût pas très doué sur les pistes, n'ayant pas pratiqué les sports d'hiver durant son enfance, contrairement à certains de ses camarades, à l'image de Sasuke ou Neji. Enfin, il était déterminé à s'améliorer, rien que pour admirer sa petite femme dans sa combinaison et ses gestes lors de ses descentes.

Ce furent ainsi que tout leur groupe se donna rendez-vous le premier jour des vacances au chalet loué pour la circonstance. C'était une grande maison en bois, type savoyarde, décorée à la manière des peuples nordiques. Une grande cheminée ornait un grand salon où trônait sofa portant peau de bête, un bar et une table de billard pour les longues soirées d'hiver. Juugo avait bien proposé à Sasuke et à Naruto de suggérer celui qu'il avait hérité de ses parents à leurs amis pour éviter les frais de location. Cependant, les deux avaient refusé afin de garder cet endroit comme leur refuge secret, connu que d'eux trois. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils voulaient le garder dans l'ignorance des autres, au cas où ils auraient besoin d'isolement, comme ce fut le cas pour l'Uzumaki. Pour l'instant, les deux étudiants étaient arrivés en premier avec le roux, tellement poussés par le blond pressé qu'il était de revoir sa dulcinée. Enfin, pour le moment, l'attente leur donna l'occasion de visiter leur logement. La cuisine était grande, mais surtout ce qui intéressa Naruto était qu'il était pourvu de chambres individuelles, ainsi que d certaines pouvant accueillir deux personnes, disposant soit de lits séparés, soit d'un unique lit double. A cette vue, notre héros en sourit car il s'imaginait déjà dormir auprès de sa belle, entourant ses bras autour de son corps ou sa tête blottit contre sa belle poitrine. A cette image, il rougit et s'impatienta encore plus de voir tout le monde d'arriver.

Ce qui fut le cas au bout de quelques minutes d'attente. Tous firent leur apparition jusqu'à ce que la dernière voiture fasse son entrée dans le jardin qui entourait le chalet. C'était celle de Neji transportant à son bord trois silhouettes. Avant même que le Hyuga ne se gare, Naruto était au bas des escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Le véhicule à peine stoppé et le moteur éteint que le blond avait ouvert la portière arrière et empoigna avec autant de fougue que de délicatesse celle que son coeur attendait depuis des semaines. Abasourdie par autant de promptitude, Hinata mit plusieurs secondes avant de sortir de son étonnement pour répondre à l'étreinte de son petit-ami en l'enlaçant à son tour. La voyant lever les yeux vers lui, toute souriante, ce dernier lui captura les lèvres et lui offrit un baiser où toute son impatience et son contentement de la voir près de lui pouvaient que se ressentir jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être. Un raclement de gorge rogue et mécontent se fit bientôt entendre, interrompant et séparant les deux amoureux.

"- On ne vous gène pas trop.

\- Oh, Neji, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie en ce moment, répliqua Naruto. J'accueille juste ma petite-amie. Je ne fais rien de mal, alors lâche-nous un peu les basques.

\- Naruto, s'énerva le Hyuga en serrant les poings.

\- Ca suffit, intervint Tenten qui sortit également de la voiture à la suite de son aimé. Naruto a raison, Neji. Laisse-les donc tranquille. Ils ne te disent rien quand tu me fais part de ta passion, alors fais-en autant. Ce n'est qu'un baiser.

\- Pft," souffla son amant avant de faire demi-tour en portant son bagage et celui de sa dulcinée à l'intérieur de la maison.

La jeune femme aux macarons le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux exprimant son impuissance à comprendre celui qui l'avait conquise et une certaine nostalgie. Hinata la sortit de sa contemplation, toute gênée du comportement de son cousin.

"- Je... je suis désolée Tenten.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je t'assure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment mais il faut qu'il comprenne que tu n'es plus le petit oisillon qu'il doit être protéger des attaques des serpents. Et puis, tu as Naruto pour ça.

\- Ca, je peux te le garantir. Je ne laisserai personne poser ses sales pattes sur ma princesse, affirma avec détermination ce dernier, le poing levé devant lui.

\- Je veux bien te croire, ria son interlocutrice à son attitude. Bon, je vais aller rejoindre le glaçon qui me sert de petit-ami. Vous devriez aussi rentrer avant de prendre froid. Le temps est à la neige."

Acquiesçant, le couple la vit exécuter son intention avant que d'un mouvement, Hinata se dirigea vers sa valise que celui-ci avait laissé au pied de la voiture. Il fallait avouer que les mots prononcés et l'intervention de son cher cousin l'avait énormément gênée. En plus, de subir un harcèlement épistolaire, elle devait supporter le poids de sa surveillance. Elle en avait presque honte, pas de la personne qu'était le neveu de son père, mais de son continuel désir de protection, au point qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il prenait inconsciemment la place de ce dernier. Soufflant et alors qu'elle allait atteindre son bagage, elle se sentit de nouveau saisie par la taille avant de voir son dos être collé contre un torse puissant. Elle sentait un souffle chaud et doux sur son cou alors que le menton de son bien aimé se posait sur son épaule.

"- Je ne te laissera pas t'enfuir à cause de ce qu'a dit Neji.

\- Naruto, je ne m'enfuyais pas. Je voulais juste prendre mes affaires.

\- Mmm, fit circonspect le blond. Tu sais, ce que j'ai affirmé devant Tenten est la pure vérité. Je ne laisserai personne toucher à un seul de tes cheveux... même pas ton cousin... Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit à frôler ta peau de porcelaine."

Le coeur d'Hinata s'affola à cette dernière affirmation et sa peau frémit quand son cou accueillit un doux baiser. A travers tous ses gestes, son aimé semblait lui lancer un message de volupté. Aurait-il envi d'elle ? Si oui, l'éternelle interrogation l'envahissait à l'instant, sonnant le retour de son angoisse de se voir quitter si elle osait lui parler de ses convictions. Cela la prit toute entière qu'elle ne fit pas vraiment attention à l'insinuation sur son cousin. Pourtant, il y avait de quoi se poser la question sur la signification de cette pensée. D'un autre côté, une partie de la jeune femme était comblée de se sentir ainsi aimer et pourquoi pas désirer, mais elle se savait encore déboussoler par les événements des semaines plus tôt. Prenant conscience de la tension qui habitait sa princesse, Naruto la mit sur l'altercation qu'ils venaient de vivre et pourquoi pas à cause de sa proximité. Cette dernière hypothèse le fit quelque peu sourire, satisfait de l'effet produit. En tout cas, la libérant de son emprise et la laissant toute rougissante, il se chargea de sa valise. La prenant par la main, le blond l'amena à l'intérieur du chalet où tout le monde les attendait. La soirée arriva bientôt et l'ambiance entre les amis étaient revenus au beau fixe, même si Neji jetait sans cesse un coup d'oeil sur sa cousine dont l'Uzumaki accaparait toute la personne. En effet, ce dernier faisait toujours en sorte de l'avoir aussi proche de lui que possible, l'accueillant sur ses genoux à faire grincer les dents du Hyuga. Bientôt la désignation des chambres arriva sur le tapis.

"- Il faut qu'on se décide. Je n'ai pas envi d'y passer la nuit, prévint Shikamaru qui avait hâte d'aller dormir sous le regard exaspéré mais tout de même amoureux de Temari. Par contre, il faudra partager les chambres, vu qu'il en existe huit. De plus, un d'entre nous devra dormir sur un des canapés-lit du salon.

\- Moi, je me porte volontaire pour le salon, fit Kiba. Je ne voudrais pas laisser Akamaru tout seul. On a l'habitude de dormir ensemble.

\- Ok, merci Kiba, fit tout le monde.

\- Pour le reste, c'est assez évident. Lee et Shino prendront leur quartier ensemble. Chaque couple occupera une chambre, proposa Shikamaru. Cela vous va ?"

A cette suggestion qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres depuis que la conversation avait commencé, Naruto fut tout sourire, remerciant intérieurement le Nara, alors qu'Hinata en écarquilla les yeux et un frisson d'appréhension la prit. Dormir avec son petit-ami était une chose qu'elle voulait partager, mais ce serait la première fois qu'elle partagerait le même lit qu'un homme et pas n'importe qui. Vu ses paroles et ses actes passés, son blond tentera-t-il quelque chose ? Si oui, que devait-elle faire ? Mille autres questions l'assaillirent, la rendant de plus en plus gênée, même si une part d'elle possédait une sorte d'excitation, pas sexuelle mais de joie. Cependant, dans un coin de la pièce, une autre personne fulminait de rage et une aura sombre commençait à l'entourer. Ni tenant plus, elle se fit entendre.

"- Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord !"

Tout le groupe tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de ce désaccord. A son identité, un froncement de sourcils s'afficha sur le visage de Naruto qui serra les dents dans le but de contenir le volcan qui débutait à bouillir en lui. Il ne savait pas le pourquoi de cette intervention, mais il présentait qu'il en était à l'origine, ou du moins son couple. Il n'était pas le seul à le penser puisque sa petite-amie regarda le responsable d'une nouvelle tension avec les yeux écarquillés, le coeur tambourinant d'angoisse.

"- Et que proposes-tu alors, Neji, intervint Shikamaru d'un air blasé en le regardant.

\- Je ne sais pas, moi... qu'une ou deux autres chambres ne soient pas mixtes.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi, s'offusqua Tenten en s'écartant de son petit-ami.

\- Bien sûr que non, lui répondit ce dernier. Je ne parlais pas de nous. Ne déforme pas mes propos.

\- Et puis-je savoir à quels couples as-tu pensé au juste à séparer si le tien n'est pas dans le lot, interrogea Karui, les mains sur les hanches défiant le Hyuga. Moi, personnellement, je refuse de quitter mon roudoudou que je n'ai pas pu voir depuis des semaines.

\- Karui a raison, renforça Gaara qui devança sa soeur aînée. Je refuse de dormir avec une autre personne que Matsuri. C'est la seule avec Temari ou Kankuro que je supporte dans la même chambre que moi et je pense que Temari ne voudra pas dormir sans Shikamaru.

\- Dis plutôt que c'est Shika qui ne peut pas se passer de moi, renforça la No Sabaku, les bras croisés. Et la prochaine fois, ne parle pas en mon nom. Tu sais que je déteste ça.

\- Hn, fit son frère benjamin en serrant dans ses bras sa dulcinée.

\- Galère, je dois avouer que Temari a raison, souffla le Nara. Je dors toujours mieux quand elle est près de moi. Je pense que pour les autres couples, c'est la même chose et tu ne peux pas exiger quelque chose que tu refuserais personnellement. Je me trompe ?"

A cette dernière interrogation qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme un défi, le Huyga serrait les points de frustration, car, en effet, jamais il n'avait pensé à se séparer de Tenten. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines, à l'image de Choji et Karui. Il pensait que peut-être certains pourraient se porter volontaire. Espérait-il donc qu'Ino, par exemple, proposerait de former une chambre de fille, comme au temps du lycée lorsqu'elle organisait des soirées pyjama ? Cependant, la voyant coller à Saï, son espoir venait de disparaître. Ils n'étaient plus des jeunes adolescents qui mettaient leur amitié en avant. Maintenant, le premier désir de tous était l'amour, y compris lui. De son côté, Hinata ne supportait pas cette ambiance et cette tension. Tout comme Naruto, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle fût au centre du refus de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère aîné. Cette idée la blessa autant que lors de leur dernière confrontation, elle qui espérait profiter de ce séjour pour se réconcilier avec son cousin. Maintenant, elle enfouissait son visage contre le torse de son blond, comme si elle espérait fuir la réalité qui se déroulait devant elle.

"- Bon, si tu nous disais le fin fond de ta pensée, Neji, osa questionner Sasuke qui avait aussi une petite idée sur la raison de son avis contradictoire.

\- Je...

\- Oui, dis-nous, Neji, provoqua Naruto à son tour, qui serrait sa dulcinée dans ses bras et dont la colère continuer à croître, surtout quand il avait senti les tremblements de celle-ci.

\- Je refuse que tu dormes avec Hinata, s'emporta le Hyuga. Voilà, tu es content !"

Cette réponse subjugua tout le groupe d'amis et un silence régna entre tous. Les frissons d'Hinata redoublèrent alors qu'elle tourna son regard vers son cousin, éberluée par son affirmation qui confirmait ses craintes. De son côté, l'Uzumaki ne put se contenir plus longtemps et se séparant de sa princesse, s'avança devant le neveu de Hiashi.

"- Et de quel droit tu te permets de nous l'interdire ?

\- Je suis son cousin et j'estime être le plus proche de ses parents pour justifier ma légitimité de regarder sa vie de près. Elle serait capable de te céder juste par amour, sans aucune autre considération. Rien ne me prouve que tu n'en profiteras pas pour la larguer ensuite. Je refuse qu'elle se compromette avec toi.

\- Se compromettre... Se compromettre, répéta l'Uzumaki dont le volcan de fureur explosa. Je ne te permets pas de me manquer autant de respect. Je suis..."

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se sentit bousculer. Se tournant vers l'origine de cette bousculade, il put voir Hinata, la main sur la bouche pour retenir ses sanglots qu'il n'eut pas de mal à percevoir malgré sa tentative de les cacher, sortir du salon en direction du balcon, sous les yeux désolés et compatissants de ses amies. Bouleversé par cette fuite, la priorité du blond changea. Avant de se précipiter à sa suite, il ajouta quelques mots à l'attention de celui qui venait de saigner au coeur la jeune femme, le regard le statufiant sur place tellement il était glacial, bien plus que le sien dans ses mauvais jours.

"- Voilà, j'espère que tu es content de toi ! Tu viens de blesser Hinata, et tu oses prétendre que tu veux la protéger !"

Transpercer par la véracité de ces paroles et par la réaction de l'aînée de Hiashi, Neji serra les poings et détourna le regard de l'Uzumaki de manière dédaigneuse, mais où on pouvait y lire une certain embarras. De plus, il sentait dans son dos que Tenten était effarée, mais surtout déçue, par ce qu'il avait affirmé. Face à son silence et désireux de rejoindre au plus vite celle qu'il aimait pour la réconforter, Naruto fit volte face et courra plus qu'il ne marcha vers le refuge qui devait sûrement accueillir le désarroi de sa dulcinée. Il la retrouva pleurante et frissonnante de froid, appuyée contre la rambarde. Abattu et peiné à son tour par ce spectacle, le blond prit tout de même le temps de prendre une couverture trônant pas loin, avant de s'avancer à pas de loup vers la déplorée.

"- Hinata," murmura-t-il au moment il déposa la laine sur ses épaules.

A cet appel doux, la jeune femme se redressa et d'un seul mouvement, lui fit face pour se blottir contre lui, empoignant fortement le pull qu'il portait.

"- Hinata, je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté, mais Neji est allé trop loin et...

\- Ne parle pas, Naruto, je t'en prie. Sers-moi juste dans tes bras."

A cette supplique, le futur officier s'appliqua le mieux qu'il pouvait pour l'exécuter. Ce fut donc en lui caressant le dos qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller si son envie de pleurer était insurmontable. Ces quelques mots eurent le don de faire de céder le barrage contre lequel Hinata luttait depuis le début de la confrontation. Oui, elle pleura encore et encore, brisant le coeur de l'Uzumaki et augmentant sa rancoeur vis-à-vis de l'aveuglement de Neji. Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Tenten avait pris ce dernier par le bras pour le conduire dans la salle à manger. Son petit-ami ne se débattit pas et se laissa emmener, conscient qu'il était que rien n'aurait pu le sauver des futures réprimandes de son aimée. D'ailleurs, celles-ci ne mirent pas longtemps à se faire entendre.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Neji ? Ca ne va pas d'accuser Naruto ainsi, comme si c'était le pire des débauchés ou de penser qu'Hinata est une fille facile, prête à ouvrir les cuisses.

\- Je veux...

\- Arrête de me sortir cette excuse, le coupa-t-elle, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait lui sortir.

\- Leur relation est trop récente pour que je puisse faire totalement confiance à Naruto. C'est un homme, tout comme moi, et je sais ce qu'il veut. Hinata est trop amoureuse et trop naïve pour le repousser.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de la vie privée de ta cousine, mais elle, se renfrogna Tenten. C'est à eux de parler de ce qu'ils veulent partager et non à toi d'en prendre le contrôle. Et puis, serais-tu entrain de regretter de le faire avec moi ? M'accuserais-tu de t'avoir fait céder à la tentation, tel le serpent auprès d'Eve ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est toi qui est venu à moi, pas l'inverse.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je ne regrette rien et je t'aime. Je l'ai aussi voulu. Cependant, Naruto ne m'a pas encore prouvé la sincérité de ses sentiments. Rien ne nous dit qu'il ne nous joue pas un rôle pour punir Sakura de ces années à le faire miroiter, et enfin l'avoir en se servant d'Hinata pour la rendre jalouse ou que ce soit un défi entre eux. Il est peut-être encore amoureux d'elle.

\- Quoi !? Mais tu es fou ! Tu a l'air d'oublier tout ce qu'il a lancé à sa figure et ses multiples rejets en notre présence. Je te rappelle que tu es toi-même intervenu auprès de leur couple lors de cette histoire de photos. Si tu ne voulais pas les voir ensemble, pourquoi avoir convaincu Hinata que ces dernières étaient certainement truquées ? Tu aurais dû la laisser croire à des mensonges, si tu refuses qu'elle vive son histoire d'amour.

\- Je... Je ne voulais pas la voir dépérir sans rien faire, tenta d'expliquer Neji, déstabilisé par les paroles de sa petite-amie car oui, pourquoi autant de défiance.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, hein ?

\- ..."

Face à ce silence qui en disait long, la jeune femme se renfrogna et d'un mouvement rageur prit congé de Neji en marmonnant qu'elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire, enfin, si Hinata cédait à son cousin. Elle savait sa meilleure amie enclin à vouloir contenter tout le monde pour éviter les conflits, quitte à se sacrifier. Cependant, elle allait amener une autre personne dans ce sacrifice et ce n'était pas sûr que Naruto le prenne le coeur léger. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se dirigea vers le balcon pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. Les tourtereaux y étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'état de sa presque soeur lui fit mal et elle attendit un peu avant de s'avancer. En face d'elle, le blond murmurait des mots de réconfort à l'oreille de sa belle quand une réflexion de celle-ci le fit tiquer.

"- Pourquoi on ne me demande jamais mon avis ? Ne suis-je donc qu'un pion sur un échiquier ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non... Alors dis-moi, Hinata, cela te gêne-t-il de partager ta chambre avec moi ou préfères-tu dormir seule ? Je suis sûr que Lee et Shino seront prêts à rejoindre Kiba dans le salon,... à moins que ce soit moi qui le rejoigne pour te laisser user de la place."

A l'entente de ces suggestions, Hinata leva le visage vers celui de son petit-ami, surprise d'une telle chose. Il serait prêt à céder à son cousin. Cependant, son coeur se serra quand elle essaya de déchiffrer l'expression de ses pupilles. Elles étaient indéchiffrables en réalité. En effet, l'Uzumaki ne l'avouera pas à haute voix, mais il espérait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle voulait passer les prochaines nuitées à ses côtés. Cependant, il ne voulait pas se comporter comme Neji et désirait lui laisser le choix. Son regard témoignait de son espoir et du duel qui l'étreignait. Quand à elle, la Huyga ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, son petit-ami qui visiblement, brûlait d'une certaine espérance ; de l'autre, son cousin qui pensait à coup sûr à certains anciens l'attendant au tournant, ainsi que ses convictions. Si elle partageait le même lit que son blond, serait-elle capable de repousser ses éventuelles avances sans le blesser ou en aurait-elle tout simplement la force morale pour ça ? Sa proposition ainsi que le refus de Neji avaient le mérite de ne pas la mettre en situation de tentation.

"- Je...

\- Je me plierai à ta décision, Hinata, tenta de rassurer l'Uzumaki en lui caressant la joue.

\- J'avoue que... Je ne sais pas, tellement je suis perdue... Je suis désolée. Je voudrais tant... satisfaire tout le monde... Neji est ma famille et je n'aime pas me brouiller avec lui, mais je ne veux pas non plus te faire de la peine... A peine arrivée, que je gâche déjà l'ambiance."

Alors elle était incapable de prendre une décision et était déchirée entre son cousin et lui. Ces idées blessèrent quelque peu Naruto. Il n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir ce genre de réponse, lui qui était persuadé qu'elle aurait envi de passer chaque seconde de son séjour avec lui, même les nuits. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, quoi ressentir. D'un côté, il la comprenait, enfin, il essayait. Lui, il n'avait pas vécu dans une atmosphère familiale avec des personnes liées par le sang et cela depuis la naissance. Par contre elle, oui et cela devait être bien difficile de défier un membre aussi proche ou de se brouiller avec lui. Soufflant, il reprit la parole alors qu'elle avait enfoui une nouvelle fois son visage contre son torse.

"- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ma princesse.

\- Et puis, peut-être est-ce trop tôt dans notre relation ? Cela fait à peine deux mois environ que nous sommes ensemble et..."

Hinata réalisa alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté, tellement elle était concentrée sur ses pensées pour trouver une solution, et qu'elle venait de prononcer ces mots à haute voix. Elle se décolla de lui quand elle perçut une nouvelle tension émanée du corps sur lequel elle s'apitoyait. En effet, les phrases dites eurent le don de poignarder Naruto qu'il ne put empêcher de se tendre. Une main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés et désolés, elle allait s'excuser en bonne et du forme qu'elle en fut empêché par son aimé.

"- Ok, je vois. Tu as peut-être raison.

\- Naruto, je...

\- C'est bon Hinata. Je ne vais pas dire que j'en suis enchanté, mais cela me va quand même... Je vais prévenir les autres et déposer tes bagages dans ta chambre," termina-t-il en lui faisant un sourire qu'elle identifia comme faux avant de lui tourner le dos pour partir vers ses camarades.

Sur le chemin, il réfléchissait. Visiblement, sa petite-amie mettait encore un peu les exigences de sa famille, ou plutôt celles de Neji bien avant les exigences de son coeur. Peut-être était-ce normal car oui, il devait reconnaître que cela ne fait pas très longtemps que tous deux étaient ensemble. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de temps pour le réaliser ? En tout cas, le blond espérait que cela ne prenne pas trop longtemps à sa princesse. Hinata, quand à elle, réprimanda de nouveaux sanglots. Son manque d'attention et l'échappée de ses paroles venaient de mortifier l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle en était certaine. Ce fut une larme lui coulant sur les joues qu'elle s'apprêta à rentrer quand la silhouette de Neji apparut à la porte-fenêtre. Visiblement, il désirait lui parler, mais toujours sous l'emprise de la souffrance et de la nouvelle humiliation qu'il lui a fait subir, la jeune femme le snoba et passa à côté de lui, sans prononcer une seule parole et sans poser un seul regard sur lui. Cette attitude fit comprendre au Hyuga que sa cousine lui en voulait, mais cela ne changea pas son opinion, bien que touché par une telle ignorance. Quand il décida enfin de partir à la recherche des autres, visiblement occupés à investir les chambres, pour décider enfin du fin mot de leur affaire d'emménagement, il fit une sacrée découverte à l'entrée d'une d'entre elles.

En effet, à l'intérieur trônait son meilleur ami, donc à première vue rien de surprenant. Non, ce qui surpris Neji fut la présence de ses propres affaires au pied d'un deux lits jumeaux. Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient là, s'interrogea le Huyga. Il était vrai qu'il ne les avait plus vus dans l'entrée où tous les bagages y avaient été entreposés dans l'attente de l'organisation. Apparemment, une personne les avait apportés là, mais pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas avec Tenten. Il se mit alors à questionner celui qu'il soupçonnait être son nouvel colocataire.

"- Lee, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette chambre ?

\- Et bien, c'est la nôtre, lui répondit son compère, un peu étonné d'une telle interrogation.

\- Comment ça la nôtre, tomba des nues le cousin d'Hinata. Et où est Tenten ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement entrain de ranger ses affaires comme nous tous. Et c'est la nôtre, car on m'a demandé de m'installer ici avec toi."

A cette affirmation, Neji sentit une nouvelle fureur lui prendre les entrailles. Ah, cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi. Il n'était pas dit que l'héritier des Hyuga soit baladé ainsi. En effet, il avait horreur que quelqu'un décide pour lui, sans avoir recours à son avis. Les yeux rétrécis par la rage et prêts à foudroyer de glace tout importune, il sortit dans le couloir à la recherche du responsable en criant.

"- Je peux savoir qui a ordonné à Lee de mettre mes affaires dans cette chambre sans mon avis ! Qui se permet de décider pour moi et de mettre Tenten dehors ?

\- Neji, arrête de crier ! S'éleva une voix féminine. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est moi."

Face à cette intonation qu'il connaissait bien, le concerné se tourna vers la coupable et en eut le souffle coupé. C'était effectivement une silhouette féminine qui se dressa devant lui, dans une attitude de défi. Il la connaissait très bien, bien plus qu'il connaissait ses autres amis. Dans un souffle, il murmura son prénom.

"- Tenten ?! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je refuse que ma meilleure amie dorme seule, voilà pourquoi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait la seule à ne pas bénéficier de la chaleur de l'être aimé alors que toutes ses amies auront ce bonheur.

\- Mais..., tenta Neji.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupa sa petite-amies d'un ton sec et déçu, alors que tout leur groupe était sorti pour assister à leur confrontation, curiosité quand tu nous tiens. Estime-toi heureux d'obtenir ce que tu voulais. Hinata et Naruto ont cédé à ton caprice. Ils ne partageront pas la même chambre. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je dormirai avec Hinata et toi avec Lee."

Face à son regard déterminé et ne voulant pas offrir aux curieux une scène de ménage indigne de lui, le Hyuga ne dit plus mots, en serrant les poings de frustration. Il vit sa petite-amie, lui tourner le dos, rentrer dans la pièce qu'elle partagera avec sa cousine. A l'intérieur, il aurait pu en effet voir cette dernière, assisse sur un des deux lits. Hinata n'avait pas voulu se confronter à son cousin et avait attendu que sa soeur de coeur mette les choses au clair avec lui. Levant les yeux vers elle, elle la fixa d'une expression désolée. Son amie venait de se sacrifier pour elle et elle en culpabilisait.

"- Tenten, je suis...

\- Ah non, pas d'excuse, l'interrompit celle-ci en levant une main devant elle pour la stopper dans sa tirade. Le seul coupable, c'est Neji, même si cela me fait un peu mal de le reconnaître. Tu as le droit de vivre ta vie de couple. C'était à Naruto et à toi de savoir ce que vous comptiez faire, vous mettant d'accord, pas lui à vous l'imposer.

\- Je te remercie de ton geste. Je sais que cela t'a été difficile et que tu attendais autant que moi ce séjour pour voir Neji et moi Naruto.

\- C'est normal, tu sais, continua Tenten en s'asseyant à ses côtés pour l'enlacer. Je suis ta meilleure amie et entre amies, on se soutient... J'espère juste que cela le fera réfléchir à son comportement à ton égard. Je trouve qu'il va trop loin parfois avec son côté surprotecteur, bien qu'il le soit qu'avec toi.

\- Oh, je croyais qu'il l'était aussi avec toi ? S'interrogea Hinata.

\- C'est vrai, enfin avant que tu ne sortes avec Naruto. Depuis, il a l'air obnubilé par votre couple, lui avoua un peu triste. Pas que je m'en plains de respirer un peu, mais cela me manque parfois. Bah, ne t'en préoccupe pas, cela passera."

Face au sourire rassurant de sa meilleure amie, la Hyuga n'insista pas et se jugea chanceuse d'avoir une telle amie. Pendant ce temps, le sujet de leur conversation fusilla ses amis du regard les poussant à rentrer dans leur chambre, presque pour fuir ses yeux revolver qui les auraient transpercés à la moindre remarque. Cependant, un d'entre eux eut l'audace ou plutôt la témérité de s'approcher de lui.

"- Alors satisfait, Neji ? Tu viens de punir ta cousine, un de tes amis, mais également Tenten et toi par la même occasion, tout en les blessant. Est-ce que cela en valait vraiment le coup ?

\- Sasuke, reconnut le Huyga. Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

\- Mes affaires vont très bien. Merci de t'en préoccuper, ironisa l'Uchiwa, espionnant d'un coup d'oeil son amant qui venait de passer près de lui pour s'engouffrer dans leur chambre avec leur dernier bagage. Tu devrais faire confiance à Hinata. Elle est plus forte que tu ne le crois. Qu'en à Naruto, tu suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu sais qu'il ne lui ferait rien de mal, l'obligeant ou la forçant en quoi que ce soit. Il faudrait que tu leur fasses un peu confiance,..., à moins que tu es de bonnes raisons pour agir ainsi."

Face au silence de son compère, il souffla et décida de rejoindre Juugo pour l'aider à ranger leurs affaires. Alors qu'il s'était éloigné de quelques pas, il prononça tout de même quelques mots à destination de Neji qui était resté dans son mutisme.

"- Un conseil d'ami. Fais attention à ce que ton comportement ne te fasse pas tout perdre au final."

Après avoir prononcé cette mise en garde, le ténébreux reprit sa course et disparut de la perception du Hyuga. Celui-ci digérait les paroles de l'Uchiwa. Oui, il avait de bonnes raisons de refuser à Naruto un peu trop de liberté avec Hinata. La première était la préservation de sa réputation. La seconde était d'empêcher que les anciens s'en servent à leur dépend et à celui de leur famille. La troisième... et bien... il savait qu'il en existait une troisième, mais il n'arrivait pas mettre des mots dessus. Furieux autant que frustré, il rejoignit sa chambre et rangea en silence ses affaires devant un Lee allongé sur son lit et respectant son besoin de ne pas être dérangé. De son coté, Naruto était à la fenêtre de la sienne. Il songeait à l'intervention de Tenten.

Celle-ci avait visiblement entendu la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa princesse et avait perçu sa gêne ainsi que son indécision. Elle s'était donc désignée comme l'organisatrice en répartissant les chambres. L'Uzumaki aurait pu lui en vouloir de le séparer de sa belle, mais elle s'était sacrifiée aussi. Son amie devait aussi souffrir d'avoir pris cette décision. L'Uzumaki était aussi frustré, car il attendait ce séjour, loin des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets, avec impatience, mais c'était sans compter Neji. Ainsi, alors qu'il était prêt à dormir avec Kiba au salon, il s'était trouvé avec Shino, à la place de Lee. Il aurait pu tomber plus mal, mais, il jalousait ses amis qui pouvait se blottir dans les bras de leur aimée. Fatigué de tout, il se décida à aller se coucher.

"- Désolé pour toi, fit la voix de son colocataire quand il s'allongea sur un des lits jumeaux.

\- Mmm, merci.

\- Mais tu sais, je comprends un peu Neji. J'aime Hinata comme une soeur et j'avoue que je t'attends au tournant pour nous prouver que tu prendras soin d'elle, avant de te laisser aller plus loin, alors pense à ce que peut ressentir son cousin.

\- Shino, tu devrais te taire, fit Naruto en lui tournant le dos. Je suis assez sur les nerfs comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes réflexions.

\- J'essaie juste de t'expliquer.

\- Mouais, peut-être, mais vous devriez nous libérer un peu de vos jugements. Que je sache, bien que je n'approuve pas vraiment votre mode de vie, à Kiba et à toi, à courir les filles, je ne me permets pas de vous juger ou de vous empêcher de vivre selon vos choix. J'aimerai pouvoir bénéficier de la même considération.

-...

\- Et puis, je pensais que vous me connaissiez, souffla le blond d'un ton plus blasé que colérique. Apparemment, je me suis trompé. J'aime Hinata, mettez-vous cela dans le crâne.

\- Naruto, je..., essaya de dire Shino en réalisant sa peine et qu'il y était allé un peu fort.

\- Laisse tomber, le coupa l'Uzumaki. Je voudrais dormir."

Ce fut la fin de la conversation qui eut un goût amer pour les deux protagonistes. En réalité, Naruto était trop déçu et la rage au coeur pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil qui le prit très tard dans la nuit. Il avait prétexté cette excuse pour arrêter la discussion qui retournait le couteau dans la plaie. Une part de lui était meurtrie par la décision d'Hinata, enfin il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment sa décision, de ne pas se battre pour partager la nuit avec lui. Avait-elle peur qu'il l'oblige à passer à l'acte ? Elle savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Bon, il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il ne serait pas au bord de la frustration, mais jamais il fera quoi que ce soit contre elle. Cependant, peut-être qu'elle avait raison au final ? C'était encore trop tôt. Peut-être que son impatience était son véritable ennemi dans l'histoire.

Quand à Shino, il s'en voulait un peu sous son air d'éternel stoïque. Cependant, il pensait un peu comme Neji, pas qu'Hinata n'était pas libre de donner sa virginité à celui qu'elle désirait et au moment qu'elle aura choisi, mais c'était un peu tôt pour faire totalement confiance à leur camarade aux cheveux de blé, au vu de son passé avec Sakura et leur relation ambiguë. Par contre, l'Uzumaki avait eu raison sur un point. Il le connaissait pour ne pas être enclin à faire souffrir autrui, surtout quand on pensait à l'exil qu'il s'était imposé pour mettre les choses au clair et ainsi éviter d'être l'instigateur de douleur. De plus, il était vrai qu'avec Kiba, il jouait les Casanova et que cela lui allait très bien pour le moment. Jamais Naruto n'avait proféré une seule remarque désobligeante ou leur avait tourné le dos, il fallait aussi le reconnaître. L'Aburame finit par s'endormir sur l'idée qu'il devrait peut-être faire comme beaucoup d'entre eux, c'est-à-dire être un simple observateur et vivre sa vie.

Le lendemain, le blond se réveilla toujours aussi déçu par la veille. Il aurait aimé se lever le coeur plus léger mais la jalousie pour ses camarades et les ennuis que Neji lui faisaient vivre l'étreignaient encore. Il avait grand espoir que cette journée auprès d'Hinata lui soit un baume réconfortant, car il comptait bien rattraper les heures nocturnes perdues en ne la quittant pas d'une semelle. Pensant à elle, la jeune femme émergea de ses rêves avec une âme en peine, mais surtout avec une forte culpabilité vis-à-vis de Tenten et fortement à l'égard de Naruto. Elle savait que sa dernière phrase qu'elle aurait aimé garder pour elle l'avait meurtri. Elle espérait profiter de la journée pour lui quémander pardon. Après avoir fait une courte toilette, la Hyuga entreprit de se rendre à la cuisine pour aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Sur le chemin, dans le couloir, elle croisa le chemin de son cousin. Résolue à lui montrer sa désapprobation, elle passa à côté la tête haute, mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier.

"- Hinata, un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Neji ? Tu penses que tu n'en as pas assez fait hier.

\- Je veux bien m'excuser de la manière mais pas du fond, défia le Huyga tout de même touché en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux.

\- Tu as pensé au moins à ce que cela me ferait, ou même à Tenten. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle a tout de même souffert du sacrifice qu'elle a fait pour moi. Certes, à tes yeux, c'est peut-être rien comme sacrifice, mais cela fait des semaines qu'elle n'a pas vu l'homme qu'elle aime et toi, tu trouves le moyen de gâcher notre première soirée. Et pour quoi ?

\- Pour ta réputation, répondit son cousin, la laissant sans voix.

\- Ma réputation,..., réussit-elle à dire. Elle n'est pas en danger, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser.

\- Et toi, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que les anciens pourraient faire de l'information d'une seule nuit partagée avec Naruto. Ils risquent en plus de ça de t'humilier encore une fois pour vérifier ta virginité.

\- Cela m'étonnerait grandement. Père les empêchera et tu le sais. Et puis, qui les préviendrait ? Toi ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, rétorqua Neji.

\- Et aucun de nos amis non plus, défendit encore une fois Hinata. Naruto est celui que j'aime et il n'a rien à rougir de qui que ce soit. J'ai le droit de me lier avec qui je veux.

\- Et toi, tu ne vois pas que les anciens n'ont pas la même vision que toi sur lui ou sur votre relation. Il le juge bien trop..., enfin,..., un homme qu'ils n'estiment pas du tout, voulant te marier à un de leur parent proche.

\- Ils devront s'y faire... S'il te plaît Neji. Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi, commença-t-elle à sangloter. Je t'aime comme mon frère. Ne pouvons-nous pas laisser tout cela de côté et redevenir comme avant. Ne laissons pas certains de nos anciens nous déchirer ainsi. C'est ce qu'ils veulent. J'aime Naruto et j'ai confiance en lui. N'as-tu donc plus confiance en moi ?

-... Si, se résout le Hyuga, ému par les larmes qui s'accumulaient derrière ses paupières et la prenant dans les bras. Je réagis peut-être avec un peu trop de zèle. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts, et de ne pas interférer avec ta vie, mais je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas surveiller Naruto. J'ai sans doute besoin encore d'un peu de temps pour lui laisser le champ libre.

\- Je crois que je m'en contenterai," fit Hinata avant de se décoller de son cousin.

Ce dernier lui baisa le front, conscient que ce n'était pas vraiment une réconciliation, mais plutôt une trêve. Ce geste effectué, il se décida à rejoindre les autres qui immergeaient de leur nuit et qui étaient visiblement entrain de préparer le premier repas de la journée. Sur le chemin, il reconnut que sa parente avait en partie raison. Toutefois, il était déterminé à l'aider à tenir ses convictions au beau fixe, quitte à agir dans l'ombre. Pour le moment, il avait un autre devoir à accomplir, se faire pardonner auprès de Tenten et pas seulement signer un armistice. De son côté, Hinata tentait de calmer ses sanglots naissants. Elle refusait de se présenter ainsi devant tout le monde. Quand deux grands bras l'enlacèrent et une voix douce et grave se fit entendre.

"- Bonjour, ma princesse.

\- Na... Naruto, dit-elle en s'essuyant ses premières larmes. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, je viens d'arriver et quand je t'ai vue, je n'ai pas résisté un instant pour te prendre contre moi... Tu m'as manquée.

\- Toi aussi."

La jeune femme s'abandonna contre le torse de son bien-aimé alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de sa taille. En réalité, et il ne lui dira sans doute jamais, mais cela faisait un petit moment qu'il était présent, caché qu'il était derrière l'angle du couloir. Quand il avait vu les deux cousins face à face, il allait les interpeller, interrompant son intention au moment où il avait entendu son nom. Curieux, il s'était alors dissimulé pour les écouter. Il avait ainsi espionné en partie leur confrontation, en fait celle où Neji avait fait mention de l'avis des anciens sur sa personne. Alors, ces vieux croulants le jugeaient indignes. Comme il le soupçonnait, ils s'étaient sans doute attaqués à Hinata après leur weekend, poussant son cousin à agir ainsi. Cela l'avait mis en rage, mais il se calma rapidement quand il avait perçu la peine de sa petite-amie. Il se promit de ne pas se laisser faire. Après un moment ainsi l'un contre l'autre, le blond ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

"- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- J'ai eu... J'ai eu une conversation avec Neji. Mes nerfs ont un peu lâché.

\- Ah, et alors ?

\- Il s'est excusé. Enfin, à sa manière. Il m'a assurée qu'il ferait un effort.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision et qu'on risque un nouvel esclandre si on décidait de partager une chambre."

A cette supposition, un autre silence suivit. Hinata ne savait pas quoi répondre. La même indécision la prenait au coeur. Elle avait envi de savoir ce que cela ferait de dormir près de lui, malgré le risque mentionné, mais n'était-ce pas joué avec le feu ? Neji n'avait-il pas en partie raison sur sa gentillesse de tout céder, ou presque, à l'homme qu'elle aime depuis des années ? Face à cette absence de parole, Naruto souffla intérieurement. Bien qu'il avait du mal à comprendre son attitude, il préférait au final une compagne sûre de ses décisions, plutôt qu'une petite-amie rongée par le doute de ne pas avoir fait le bon choix, se posant mille questions et ainsi être mal à l'aise avec lui.

"- Je crois qu'on va rester comme ça. Je veux que tu puisses passer un bon séjour et non pas que nous passions notre temps à nous disputer avec ton cousin."

Ces paroles émurent Hinata à un point inimaginable. Son aimé se résignait donc à satisfaire la quémande de Neji, certes de mauvaise grâce à entendre le ton désabusé employer et cela juste pour qu'elle puisse passer des vacances au ski des plus agréables, ou du moins le plus proche possible de la félicité. Alors que son coeur faisait des bons dans sa poitrine, la jeune femme fit volte face et se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres de Naruto. Ce dernier en fut déstabilisé qu'il s'en cogna au mur du chalet en reculant pour amortir l'élan que la hardiesse de sa petite-amie avait engendré. Ce fut elle qui demanda l'accès à la bouche de son homme qui s'empressa de répondre à son appel. Le baiser en fut alors fiévreux et dura aussi longtemps que leur souffle leur permit. Hinata avait même fini par en gémir, surtout quand elle sentit des doigts lui caresser tendrement le bas du dos. Quand elle s'en rendit compte et en manque d'air, elle rompit leur embrassade pour se blottir à nouveau contre le torse de l'Uzumaki, toute gênée et rougissante.

"- Que me faut ce baiser, pas que je m'en plaigne, mais c'est rare de te voir aussi... coquine.

\- Je... pour remercier ton grand coeur, mais surtout pour...m'excuser... pour hier soir et le reste..; Je sais que je t'ai blessé et...

\- Non, c'est moi qui veut aller trop vite, la coupa Naruto avant de continuer la taquinant. Pour ma défense, tu es tellement désirable que j'aimerai te croquer à chaque seconde."

Cette taquinerie prononcée avec sensualité, accompagnée d'un regard où perçait tout son désir, donna des frissons à Hinata, mais la panique l'envahit. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre à cela. La voyant aussi gênée, le blond renforça son conviction qu'il brûlait les étapes et que c'était sûrement ce que voulait lui signifier Iruka la dernière fois en lui demandant de préparer une chambre à part pour elle quand il l'avait invité chez lui. Neji, d'une certaine manière aussi, voulait le lui faire remarquer, à seule différence qu'il employait une méthode un peu trop rude à son goût, à moins qu'il fasse passer les désirs des anciens avant les intérêts de sa cousine. Ce qui était assez surprenant de sa part. Voulant arrêter d'y penser pour profiter au mieux de leur séjour à la montagne, Naruto prit délicatement la main de sa dulcinée et la guida jusqu'à la salle à manger où un petit-déjeuner les attendait. Hinata en fut désolée de n'avoir pas aidé à sa confection et promit d'y remédier dès ce soir en se portant volontaire pour préparer le dîner. Cette proposition et son attitude conscrite firent rire l'Uzumaki qui lui gratifia d'un baiser sur la tempe, alors que Choji se proposait de l'aider. Se séparant un instant de sa belle qui s'attabla, le blond s'approcha de Neji et lui murmura à l'oreille quelques mots.

"- Je vous montrerai à vous les Huyga que je ne peux être digne d'Hinata et que je mérite ma place auprès d'elle. Par contre, je ne vous permettrai pas d'empiéter sur notre vie privée. Elle est libre de ses choix, tout comme moi.

\- Et moi, je te garantis que je la protégerai de ta perversité.

\- Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. Tu veux me mettre en colère, que je perde mon sang-froid en me rappelant que je fus élevé par Jiraya, mais tu oublies une chose... Je ne suis pas Jiraya et je ressemble beaucoup plus à mes parents que tu puisses le penser. Iruka m'a transmis leur volonté et l'enseignement qu'ils avaient envi d'avoir pour moi. Je n'abandonnerai pas."

Suite à leur échange, les deux jeunes hommes en restèrent là. Le reste de la journée se passa bien mieux que la veille au soir. Le groupe était parti chausser les skis avec un Uzumaki qui ne quitta pas une seule seconde le côté de sa belle et cela malgré les difficultés qu'il ressentait. Tous pouvaient voir qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué de sport d'hiver durant son enfance, mais heureusement, pour sa fierté, il n'était pas le seul. Saï, Ino, Matsuri et tous ceux qui n'avaient eu le loisir de disposer de moyens pour se payer de genre de distraction eurent quelques peines à reprendre leur marque. Bien sûr, les plus expérimentés les aidèrent dans cette voie, Naruto n'acceptant l'aide que d'Hinata ou à la rigueur de Sasuke qui avait déjà mainte à faire avec Juugo, pas du tout à l'aise sur des skis. Plus d'une fois, le couple de tourtereaux se retrouvait par terre, lui au-dessus d'elle ou inversement à cause d'une chute de l'Uzumaki, entraînant sa compagne dans la poudreuse. Tout ceci se faisait sous le regard d'un Hyuga réprobateur mais qui réussit à tenir sa langue. Il fallait dire qu'il était sous étroite surveillance avec une Tenten lui en voulant encore. Cela n'empêcha pas Naruto et Neji de se défier du regard.

Cependant, un membre de leur groupe avait une attitude assez particulière qui interpella le plus intelligent d'entre eux. Shikamaru remarquait que son amie d'enfance, Ino, avait tendance à scruter tout autour d'elle, comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Etait-ce le cas ou bien, craignait-elle quelque chose ? Le Nara espérait que la Yamanaka ne se soit pas fourrée dans des problèmes. Une autre hypothèse s'offrait à lui. En réfléchissant bien, il se souvint d'un détail. Cette partie de la montagne était leur station d'hiver préférée à toutes deux. En effet, étant l'instigatrice de ce séjour et du choix du lieu, c'était tout à fait plausible. Se pourrait-il qu'Ino soit au courant de quelques événements et elle aurait entraîné tous ses amis à desseins, dans le but de la réalisation d'un projet qu'elle seule connaissait les aboutissants. Il reçut cette réponse deux jours après leur arrivée.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous entrain de manger une bonne raclette dans un restaurant figé en haut des pistes, un groupe de jeunes étudiants rentra. Levant les yeux vers ce dernier, Ino se leva, abasourdie. Alors, la personne qu'elle cherchait était bien là, mais il existait une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait seule ici, ou tout du moins qu'avec ses parents. Pourquoi son groupe d'amies de l'Université l'accompagnait-elle et pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas convier ? Bon, il était vrai qu'elle-même était venue avec tous les autres, mais leur voyage avait été presque organisé à la dernière minute. En tout cas, le bruit de sa chaise interpella la destinataire d'une telle attention. Cette dernière resta aussi interdite que la Yamanaka à sa vue, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Tous leurs compagnons, curieux suite à cette agitation, posèrent à leur tour leur regard sur les nouveaux arrivants alors que ceux-ci leur rendirent. Naruto en fut le plus surpris murmurant son nom.

"- Sakura."

Hinata, de son côté, se tendit, se rappelant très bien toutes les menaces et les attaques que la rose lui avaient faite subir après l'été, bien qu'il lui avait semblé qu'elle était revenue à une meilleure vision des choses avant le nouvel an. Il était vrai aussi qu'elle s'était éloignée après au vu de sa mise en couple. Levant le regard sur son petit-ami, elle vit une lueur mélancolique dans ses pupilles et compris qu'il nourrissait un espoir de renouer leur ancienne amitié. Il attendait juste que la rose revienne d'elle-même. Soupirant, la Huyga reconnut qu'elle ne pouvait non plus oublier que depuis leur enfance, l'Haruno faisait parti de leur groupe et l'avait tout de même aidée dans certaines circonstances. De plus, qui était-elle pour l'empêcher de refaire son retour parmi eux ? Il fallait avouer que son caractère fougueux leur faisait un peu défaut pour y mettre de l'ambiance. Et puis, elle avait bien vu qu'Ino souffrait de l'absence de sa meilleure amie. Quand aux autres filles, bien que méfiantes, elles avaient à peu près les mêmes pensées, alors que leurs hommes attendaient sans aucun jugement. Enfin, pas tous. Neji sentit sa méfiance augmentée alors que Sasuke se demandait comment les choses allaient évoluer, surtout pour son frère de coeur.

Quand à la concernée, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Ce serait mentir de dire que ses amis d'enfance ne lui avaient pas manqué. Elle avait bien vu Ino de temps en temps, mais une barrière s'était quelque peu dressée entre elles. De plus, ses compagnes d'Université lui donnait une importance qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps, mais cela la fatiguait énormément à force de faire attention à ce qu'elle affirmait ou ce qu'elle entreprenait. Là, à la vision de sa meilleure amie et du reste du groupe, Sakura avait ressenti l'impérieux envie, et même le besoin, de se jeter à leur cou à tous. Cependant, la vision de Naruto, tenant la main d'Hinata, la força à renouer avec la réalité de sa solitude affective. La douleur qu'il ne soit pas sien lui revint en pleine figure, nourrissant son orgueil et se fit la plus forte. Alors que ces camarades snobèrent l'attablée de ses amis d'enfance, la rose resta immobile, se dressant de toute sa stature pour ne rien faire paraître de son dilemme. En effet, elle ne savait que faire, les saluer ou les ignorer. Ce fut Ino qui mit fin à sa torture mentale en sortant de sa place pour la saluer devant les yeux de tous.

"- Sakura, bonjour. Cela faisait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour Ino. Je vais bien et tu as l'air en forme aussi.

\- C'est vrai, l'air de la montagne me fait un bien fou. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de te revoir ici. Le hasard fait bien les choses, tu ne trouves pas.

\- Si tu le dis, mais je vais devoir te laisser car mes amies m'attendent.

\- Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous. Tes amies sont bien sûr les bienvenues. Je suis certaine que les autres les accueilleront avec bienveillance. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien entendu," fit Shikamaru qui comprit enfin les intentions de la Yamanaka et qui ne fut pas contredis par ses compagnons quand ils virent la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de celle-ci.

Face à cela, Sakura resta indécise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé, que vu les événements passés, ils seraient prêts à l'accueillir à nouveau comme ç , il était vrai qu'à part son ressentiment pour Hinata, les autres n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Quoi que ? Ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment soutenue dans la reconquête du coeur de Naruto, restant neutre ou la priant de le laisser faire son choix librement. Une partie d'elle voulait en quelque sorte se venger de ce manque de soutien en les considérant plus comme des proches. Cependant, d'un autre côté, elle avait envi de revenir, de refaire parti de ce groupe soudé en amitié. Ses camarades d'Université la comblaient d'attention, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle se sentait différente au milieu d'elles. La voyant ainsi, Ino renchérit d'une voix basse pour être entendue que d'elle seule.

"- Je t'en prie, Sakura, accepte. Bien que je comprenne ta blessure, il serait temps de tirer un trait dessus, tu ne crois pas ? Naruto est prêt à renouer avec toi et tu le sais. Et puis, arrête de vouloir satisfaire les désirs de ta mère à tout prix. Pense à toi. On était heureux tous ensemble. L'amour d'Hinata et de Naruto n'a rien changé à ce bonheur là.

\- ...

\- Donne à notre amitié à tous une chance de redevenir aussi fort qu'avant... Ma meilleure amie me manque. Ma confidente me manque... Ma soeur me manque... Sakura, tu me manques," renchérit la Yamanaka, d'un ton suppliant, presque en pleurs.

Face à cette supplique, la rose en resta sans voix. Ino, la fille qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée au final, elle devait bien le reconnaître, souffrait donc de son absence et de son choix de s'éloigner. Elle allait craquer qu'un regard vers son groupe universitaire la fit encore hésiter. Il semblait en attente d'une remise en place de la Yamanaka et qu'elle revienne vers leur table. Ce fut une petite voix qui la décida.


	33. Le plan d'Ino découvert

En effet, au moment où Ino s'était levée, une jeune femme ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux et avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle avait lu dans les yeux de la Yamanaka tous les espoirs de revoir sa soeur de coeur auprès d'elle et la souffrance que la peur de la voir refuser une nouvelle fois une main tendue. Elle se trouvait bien égoïste de se sentir mieux sans cette présence oppressante sur elle. Cependant, avant le nouvel an, Sakura avait semblé revenir à un comportement plus ou moins normal, même si on pouvait percevoir une ombre dans ses pupilles quand elle la regardait. De plus, une part d'elle comprenait son éloignement récent et sa souffrance. Elle aurait pu se trouver dans une situation identique à la rose en y repensant. Posant ses yeux sur son petit-ami et voyant la même intensité d'espérance que leur amie y brûler, elle avait pris alors sa décision et s'était alors avancée jusqu'aux deux meilleures amies, sous le souffle coupé de son aimé, étonné de la voir partir en direction de sa soeur de coeur.

"- Bonjour Sakura, salua-t-elle en s'arrêtant sa marche à quelques pas de cette dernière.

\- Hinata, lui rendit la rose d'un ton où on percevait une part d'orgueil hautaine et une autre trahissant une certaine surprise mélangée à une mélancolie très bien cachée.

\- J'aimerai appuyer la demande d'Ino car je sais que je suis une des causes de ton indécision et de ton éloignement. J'avoue que cela me fait de la peine d'en être responsable.

\- Ça, tu peux le dire, commença à attaquer Sakura qui s'arrêta quand elle vit une supplique de sa soeur de coeur au fond de ses yeux bleus.

\- Tu dois te sentir trahie par l'amie que je suis, ou du moins que j'étais pour toi, continua Hinata sans prêter attention à la pique. Je sais que dans un triangle amoureux, au moins un des trois protagonistes souffre car il n'a pas eu la chance d'être choisi. Ne pense pas que je ne connaisse pas ta douleur qui fut la mienne pendant des années et qui aurait pu être encore la mienne. Cependant, cela vaut-il vraiment la peine de nous tirer dans les pattes et de perdre des amitiés sincères pour un homme, aussi extraordinaire soit-il, qui a fait son choix en toute liberté ? Il faut savoir faire la part des choses.

-...

\- Je sais aussi que cela fait de la peine à Ino et à certains d'entre nous... Et c'est normal... Nous avons tout de même partagé tant de choses tous ensemble et ce serait dommage que nous arrêtions ainsi une amitié, qui j'en suis sûre, te tiens tout de même à coeur... Je ne te demande pas de le faire pour moi, mais fais-le pour Naruto, pour Ino et... pour toi. Tu peux même m'ignorer si tu le souhaites. Je ne m'en offusquerai pas."

A cette proposition, la Yamanaka en eut les larmes aux yeux. Hinata était prête à ne plus avoir de contact de la part de la rose et ainsi de voir modifier leur rapport à toutes deux juste pour lui permettre de retrouver sa soeur de coeur. Elle en ressentit pour la Hyuga une énorme reconnaissante, même si une part d'elle eut peur pour elle. En effet, la blonde ne savait pas ce que pourrait faire Sakura de ce genre de relation. La rose avait eu une telle rage en elle à la mise en couple de Naruto qu'elle craignait qu'elle la passe sur l'aînée de Hiashi. Cependant, son espoir fut tellement fort qu'il étouffa son appréhension à la seconde où elle lui fut inspirée.

De son côté, les pensées et tout l'être de l'Haruno étaient comme un tourbillon de stupeur et d'indécision. Hinata lui offrait une porte de sortie, mais si elle acceptait, ne serait-ce pas une marque de faiblesse ? Quoi que...? En lui accordant la possibilité de la mettre de côté, la petite-amie de Naruto permettait à son orgueil d'en sortir intacte, car ce n'était pas elle qui était venue en rampant pour renouer avec leurs amis d'enfance, mais elle, la première née de Hiashi Hyuga, un des plus puissants entrepreneurs de Konoha. Cela gonfla sa fierté, d'avoir plié une des plus grandes héritières de la ville, elle, une fille d'un simple avocat. Cependant, au fond d'elle, un vent s'élevait, un vent lui soufflant que cette main tendue répondait à un sourd désir de la saisir pour enfin retrouver une sérénité. Ce souhait la poussa à jeter un oeil à Ino. Elle y lit toute son impatience, qu'elle en tremblait, de connaître sa réponse. Dans ses pupilles azures, la Yamanaka tentait de lui transmettre tout son désir de la voir accepter de revenir et de reprendre là où leur lien s'était effilé. Un silence s'en suivit qui se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que la rose face demi-tour, tournant le dos aux deux jeunes femmes pour s'éloigner. Ino en écarquilla les yeux avant de les baisser déçue et attristée. Délicatement, Hinata lui prit la main et d'un mouvement tendre la reconduisit à leur table sous le regard désolé de Saï qui s'apprêtait à accueillir une petite-amie effondrée.

"- Je suis désolée Ino, essaya de dire la Hyuga.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui sourit faussement son amie. Je te remercie de m'avoir soutenue en faisant cette étonnante proposition qui a dû te coûter. En tout cas, on ne pourra pas nous reprocher de ne pas avoir tenté.

\- C'est vrai et...

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas attendue," fit une voix derrière elles les coupant dans leur tentative de réconfort.

D'un seul mouvement, les deux jeunes étudiantes se retournèrent et virent devant elle Sakura, debout au premier rang de son groupe d'amies d'Université.

"- Votre invitation ne tient plus. Vous avez changé d'avis, demanda la rose, taquine.

\- Non, bien sûr qu'elle tient toujours," fit rapidement Ino en se jetant dans les bras de sa soeur de coeur, après être sortie de sa stupeur et ayant compris ses intentions.

Ce fut donc main dans la main que les deux meilleures amies se dirigèrent vers la table de la Yamanaka où tous purent voir plusieurs personnes avancées vers eux. La blonde leur fit un bref résumé annonçant que Sakura avait enfin accepté une de ses invitations et pourquoi pas retenter l'aventure de l'amitié au milieu d'eux. Bien entendu, les compagnes de la rose étaient dans le lot. Les garçons se montrèrent neutres à l'exemple de Matsuri, bien que la méfiance sonnait dans le crâne de Neji ainsi que dans celui de Tenten. Sasuke ne montra rien, bien qu'une part de lui fût heureux de voir son amie d'enfance revenir dans de meilleures dispositions, semble-t-il. Temari et Karui ne s'opposèrent pas non plus, déjà car elles n'avaient aucun moyen de s'y opposer, mais restèrent quelque peu prudente, tout en lui accordant le bénéfice du doute. Elles devaient reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas dû être facile pour Sakura de faire face à autant de rejets de la part du blond, enfin si elle l'aimait vraiment. On ne sortait jamais indemne d'un triangle amoureux et peut-être que ce temps loin du sujet de son affliction l'avait faite réfléchir et grandie, acceptant enfin la situation. C'était aussi les pensées de Naruto qui se retint de sauter de joie. Il se devait de se soucier d'Hinata et ce n'était pas sûr que le voir sauter au cou de sa soeur de coeur soit du meilleur effet, surtout qu'il s'était promis de refréner son côté spontané pour montrer à Neji qu'il était capable de s'élever au même rang que lui.

Cependant, la Huyga était derrière l'attroupement qui venait de se créer devant elle, consciente de ce que le retour potentiel de Sakura aurait pour effet sur son petit-ami. Elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux et elle sentait qu'il se retenait de montrer tout son contentement. Souriant quelque peu de le voir ainsi espérant que, peut-être, la situation s'arrange avec une meilleure ambiance revenir au beau fixe, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite appréhension. Avait-elle bien fait ? Oui, sûrement, mais une peur insidieuse naquit dans ses entrailles. Elle était ténue, pourtant elle était présente. La rose avait-elle vraiment tiré un trait sur Naruto malgré les sentiments qu'elle disait avoir ou tentera-t-elle encore de le lui enlever ? Cette crainte était venue quand elle s'était sentie bousculée par les compagnes de la Haruno qui l'avait fixée d'un regard mesquin, cachant tant bien que mal leur ricanement moqueur, comme si elles étaient au courant de quelque chose.

Restée ainsi immobile, plongée dans ses pensées, la fille aînée de Hiashi en sortie quand elle constata au bout de quelques secondes que Naruto l'appelait et lui faisait signe de le rejoindre à ses côtés. A l'étonnement de sa dulcinée, Sakura n'y était pas, préférant se mettre près d'Ino, à la grande joie de cette dernière et à celle bien que dissimulée de Saï, heureux de voir sa belle de nouveau un sourire sincère aux lèvres depuis le début de leur séjour. Observant le retour d'une certaine complicité et les discussions aimables commençant à naître autour de la table, Hinata se secoua la tête se persuadant que ses craintes étaient le fruit de son imagination, poussé sans doute par les lettres anonymes qu'elle recevait régulièrement. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote quand enfin elle se décida à se rasseoir auprès de son blond qui entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Le reste de la journée se montra des plus prometteurs pour un avenir où la réconciliation semblait apparaître à l'horizon. La rose ne quitta pas Ino, bien que parfois, elle s'approchait de Naruto pour avoir de ses nouvelles. C'était des banalités mais avec Hinata toujours au côté de son blond, la Haruno se montra quelque peu distante, surtout avec elle. En réalité, elle avait mis en application la proposition de sa rivale, ou ex-rivale et la snobait royalement. Cette dernière n'en fit pas grand cas, même si parfois, elle se sentait de trop, surtout quand son petit-ami rigolait à une plaisanterie de sa soeur de coeur. A ce moment-là, Tenten venait souvent à sa rescousse, lui tenant compagnie. Il fallait dire que celle-ci continuait à faire la tête à Neji qui était entrain de se torturer les neurones pour trouver une solution et se faire pardonner, Lee gesticulant à ses côtés.

Les amies d'Université se firent assez agréables et discouraient avec tout le monde, même si certaines faisaient du charme à certains des garçons, à part peut-être Choji, à cause de son embonpoint. Ce dernier, heureusement, s'en fichait royalement tant qu'il avait Karui à ses côtés. Par contre, sa petite-amie ressentit immédiatement du ressentiment et avait remis à sa place une d'entre elles qui avait osé s'en prendre à son aimé dans un murmure qu'elle avait entendu. Elle l'avait traitée de lâche de ne pas assumer ses idées. Sakura avait dû s'interposer pour éviter à son amie de se faire étriper et l'avait obligée à s'excuser. Cette attitude renforça l'idée de Tenten que la rose était le centre de son groupe. Kiba et Shino en profitèrent pour entrer en chasse alors que Shikamaru dût aussi subir les foudres de Temari car elle ne supportait pas qu'il ne dise rien quand il se faisait ouvertement draguer. Face à cette furie et la nonchalance du Nara, les dragueuses du dimanche le laissèrent vite tranquille. Sasuke eut bien sûr droit à des yeux aguicheurs mais il avait mis très vite les choses au clair avec Juugo en lui offrant un chaste baiser avant de redescendre une des pistes de la station. Bizarrement, aucune ne s'attaqua pas à Naruto, comme s'il était chasse garder, mais beaucoup dévisageait Hinata dès que personne ne les regardait.

Se sentant souvent observer, cette dernière était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Plus d'une fois, elle avait eu tendance à marcher la tête basse, comme à l'époque de son adolescence et du lycée. A chaque fois, Naruto ressentait son malaise et faisait en sorte de revoir son beau sourire sur son visage de porcelaine en la serrant dans ses bras ou en la taquinant gentiment. Cette attitude refit ressortir sa rage vis-à-vis de la Hyuga lui rappelant qu'avant toutes les attentions du blond étaient dirigées vers elle. Heureusement pour cette dernière, Ino l'accaparait trop heureuse de passer le reste de la journée avec sa meilleure amie qui avait accepté de passer l'après-midi avec eux tous. Les prochaines heures se passèrent ainsi dans une ambiance plus ou moins cordiale. Lorsque le soir arriva, l'Uzumaki fut assez nerveux. En fait, même s'il désirait passer chaque seconde, chaque minute avec sa belle, avoir la possibilité de se réconcilier avec Sakura lui brûlait les entrailles du fait de cette nouvelle porte d'espérance. Il voulait discuter avec elle plus profondément que de banalité.

Cependant, il n'osait pas, car il avait peur qu'en remettant sur le tapis le sujet de son couple et de ses conséquences sur leur amitié, elle se braque à nouveau et s'éloigne une nouvelle fois. Il savait pourtant que tous deux devaient avoir une discussion, mais c'était peut-être un peu tôt. Il opta pour la patience et attendre de voir comment les prochains jours allaient se dérouler. En effet, au moment de se quitter, la rose avait accepté de repasser les journées suivantes en leur compagnie. Ainsi se passa la première journée où une jeune femme donnait l'impression de vouloir réaliser son retour. Le soir, tous ayant pris sa douche, ils étaient au salon, certain entrain de jouet au billard, alors que d'autres regardaient la télévision ou lisait au bord de la cheminée allumée d'un bon feu de bois. C'était le cas d'Hinata alors que Naruto essayait de battre Sasuke, la canne de billard à la main. Alors qu'il dut laisser la place à ce dernier, ayant loupé son coup, il bouscula quelque peu Ino qui passait par là, une tisane à la main.

"- Oh, désolé Ino. Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas brûlée ?

\- Non, ça va, le rassura-t-elle.

\- En tout cas, tu as l'air plus radieuse que ces dernier temps, observa l'Uzumaki. Hinata et moi commencions à nous inquiéter.

\- C'est gentil, sourit la Yamanaka. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette depuis le nouvel an... L'absence de Sakura et son attitude à faire l'autruche m'ont été pesantes, je l'avoue.

\- Et la revoir prendre le chemin vers nous et peut-être dans un meilleur état d'esprit doit te rassurer.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Ino, les larmes commençant à pointer le bout de leur nez. Elle m'a manquée et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, mais la balle n'était plus dans mon camp. J'avais fait plusieurs pas vers Sakura. C'était à elle de faire les suivants et cela sans aucune obligation ou pression de notre part... Et puis, je ne suis plus seul. Je dois penser aussi à Hinata.

\- Tu as encore raison, fit son amie en regardant celle-ci toujours concentrée sur son livre. C'est vrai que Sakura n'a pas été tendre avec elle et que c'est légitime de vouloir la protéger, même de ma meilleure amie. Cependant, cette journée m'a donnée de l'espoir dans un avenir plus serein pour notre amitié. Sakura semble plus enclin à redevenir celle que nous connaissions, même si cela va prendre du temps, je pense.

\- Que le ciel t'entende.

\- En tout cas, je ne peux qu'être reconnaissante à Hinata.

\- Ah bon ? C'est vrai qu'elle m'a étonnée en allant parler à Sakura au restaurant, mais son intervention a été si décisive que cela ?!"

A cette interrogation, Ino entreprit d'éclaircir la lanterne du jeune homme qui sentit son coeur battre à une vitesse folle. A la fin du discours, Naruto posa un regard si amoureux et tendre sur sa petite-amie que s'il n'avait pas été au milieu de ses amis et sous l'étroite surveillance d'un Neji, toujours méfiant, il se serait jetée sur elle d'un seul coup pour la couvrir de baiser. Le voyant dans cet état de fébrilité et le comprenant, la Yamanaka sourit malicieusement, lui prenant sa canne de billard et lui tapant dans le dos pour l'inciter à aller voir sa belle. Lui rendant son sourire, le blond ne se fit pas prier et se précipita vers cette dernière d'un pas calme mais décidé. Arrivant près d'Hinata, il lui prit la main sans la prévenir tout en posant son livre qu'il avait saisi sur une table basse et l'emmena dans les méandres du couloir. Neji voulut les suivre, mais un seul regard de Tenten, peinée et toujours en colère, le retint et le poussa à la rejoindre, elle et non sa cousine. Il fit alors comme l'Uzumaki et l'entraîna à l'écart des autres. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution pour regagner son estime.

De leur côté, le couple que formait l'aînée de Hiashi avançait jusqu'à rentrer dans un petit salon, elle se demandant ce qu'il se passait. D'un coup, et toujours la prenant par surprise, Naruto ferma la porte et d'un mouvement doux et brusque à la fois, lui captura les lèvres en la plaquant contre cette dernière. Lui répondant, Hinata se colla contre lui jusqu'à ce que, manquant de souffle, elle dut se détacher de ses lèvres. Front contre front, les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis, lui tenant toujours leurs doigts enlacés, le blond la conduisit jusqu'à un sofa et s'asseyant dessus, la mit sur ses genoux pour ne plus la lâcher. Dans un murmure à son oreille, sa petite-amie entendit un petit merci lui parvenir.

"- Pourquoi me remercies-tu Naruto ?

\- Ino m'a racontée de ce que tu as fait au restaurant et que c'était en quelque sorte un peu grâce à toi qu'elle s'est laissée convaincre de passer cette après-midi avec nous et peut-être les jours suivants... Je sais qu'après tout ce qu'elle a fait contre toi, cela a dû t'être difficile.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, tu sais. Je pense surtout qu'une part de Sakura voulait revenir car nous lui manquons, mais...

\- Sa fierté héritée de sa mère l'en a empêchée, attendant quelque chose pour se décider à passer outre, termina Naruto, en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Elle attendait sûrement qu'on fasse le premier pas.

\- Peut-être, reconnut sa dulcinée en répondant à l'étreinte, les mains dans ses cheveux blonds, les lui caressant alors que la tête de son aimé reposait sur sa clavicule. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris la relation que Sakura entretenait avec sa mère.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est très secrète là-dessus. Il n'y a peut-être qu'Ino qui doit en savoir un peu plus que nous."

Les deux amoureux restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, savourant l'odeur et la proximité de l'autre. Naruto adorait quand elle lui massait le cuir chevelu de ses doigts de fée. Cela le détendait tellement que plus d'une fois, il s'endormait ainsi. Il faillit d'ailleurs se plonger dans ses rêves quand une question lui traversa l'esprit.

"- Mais dis-moi que lui as-tu dis à Sakura au juste ?

\- Je croyais qu'Ino t'avait tout raconté, s'étonna Hinata.

\- Elle est restée très évasive. Elle n'est pas rentrée dans les détails.

\- Et bien, je l'ai simplement poussée à faire appel à sa mémoire et au temps où nous partagions tout ensemble... Mais tu sais, je crois, que c'est surtout pour Ino et... toi... qu'elle a décidé de faire cet effort."

A son hésitation de le mentionner, Naruto lui embrassa la tempe, comme s'il avait ressenti son besoin de réconfort. Il était persuadé que sa belle pensait sans doute que Sakura possédait encore des sentiments pour lui et que peut-être elle tenterait encore sa chance. Ainsi, malgré cette possible crainte, sa belle avait faire preuve de mortification en,..., pas en suppliant, ce n'était pas le terme,.., mais en quémandant une faveur, considérer leur amitié comme plus important que tout le reste. En tout cas, il se devait de rassurer la femme qui était assisse sur ses genoux. En effet, il était certain de ne pas se faire piéger par l'Haruno. Il avait trouvé sa moitié et ce n'était pas pour la laisser tomber pour les beaux yeux d'une autre.

"- Hinata, même si Sakura espère encore quelque chose de moi, à part de l'amitié, alors elle se trompe. C'est toi que j'aime.

-... Je sais, lui répondit-elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Je t'aime aussi.

\- Alors, dis-moi. Que lui as-tu..."

Naruto ne put finir de poser sa question que la jeune femme lui cloua le bec en l'embrassant doucement. Hinata ne voulait pas développer ce point, mais surtout lui avouer qu'elle était prête à supporter l'ignorance et peut-être la mesquinerie de Sakura. Une part d'elle était certaine que la rose n'avait pas encore pu passer à autre chose. De plus, elle ne voulait pas obliger son petit-ami à faire un choix entre l'Haruno et elle. Il espérait tellement reformer un groupe soudé avec sa soeur de coeur près de lui. La Hyuga ne souhaitait pas être celle qui lui retirerait ce désir. Pour lui sortir toutes ses interrogations de la tête, elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de lui capturer les lèvres dans un passionné baiser.

Ne voulant en aucun cas se défiler à cette douce invitation, l'Uzumaki les oublia effectivement bien vite au fin fond de sa tête. Finalement, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait une petite-amie formidable, bien que timide, qui lui comblait le coeur. Certes, sa famille présentait quelques obstacles de taille, mais ce n'était pas infranchissable. Approfondissant le baiser, une nouvelle envie d'aller plus loin le prit. Son sang commençait à bouillir dans ses veines et prenait dangereusement la direction de son bas-ventre. Une même chaleur débuta à envahir le corps d'Hinata. Elle en lâcha les lèvres de son aimé qui les glissa vers son cou blanc, frôlant sa peau d'albâtre. Alors qu'il allait le parsemer de doux baisers, il sentit la tête de sa belle basculer sur son épaule et s'y poser. Bien que son souffle fût saccadé, il pouvait voir à ses yeux fermés et à sa respiration profonde qu'elle était épuisée.

"- Tu es fatiguée. Je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre.

\- Mmm, merci Naruto.

Après lui avoir embrassé le front, ce dernier la laissa se lever, puis suivit son exemple. Ce fut main dans la main, que les deux tourtereaux se dirigèrent vers la pièce désirée. Sur le bas de la porte, un dernier bonsoir et une dernière embrassade furent échangés avant que le blond vit l'accès lui en être interdit par sa fermeture. Soufflant un peu, il se résigna à rejoindre le salon pour saluer les autres avant de faire de même. Bien que son instinct ait réveillé ses envies, il fallait qu'il reconnaisse qu'il n'avait également plus beaucoup de force. La journée avait été aussi éprouvante physiquement, à force de dévaler les pentes enneigées, que psychologiquement avec le retour de Sakura au milieu d'eux. Alors qu'il passait devant la cuisine, il entendit une conversation entre deux de ses compagnons. Curieux, il s'arrêta et les écouta discrètement.

"- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas Ino ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que Sakura allait venir dans cette station de ski. C'est pourquoi tu as autant insisté pour que nous passions une semaine ici. Tu espérais la croiser.

\- Tu es toujours aussi intelligent, Shikamaru, taquina la Yamanaka avant de reprendre son sérieux. Enfin bref. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je le savais. Je... Sakura est comme ma soeur et je ne désirais pas tirer un trait sur elle comme ça.

\- Et tu as pensé que nous voyant nous amuser et notre cohésion, cela réveille en elle des souvenirs et un désir de revivre ce qu'elle a vécu avec nous durant des années. Tu comptais sur sa nostalgie.

\- C'est ça et je crois que j'ai réussi.

\- Mais cela aurait pu ne pas marcher, resta prudent la Nara qui vit son amie d'enfance se tendre. Et cela t'aurait encore plus blessée, surtout qu'elle n'était pas seule. Poussée par les autres, elle aurait t'envoyer bouler.

\- Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie.

\- Pas faux, sourit Shikamaru. Enfin, il faut maintenant espérer que tout s'arrange et que tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Sakura avait l'air de vouloir revenir vers nous... J'avoue que j'en suis heureuse. Elle m'a quand même manquée.

\- Content pour toi, dit le fils de Shikaku qui se résigna au côté têtue d'Ino qui mettait visiblement beaucoup d'espoir en ce retour et il ne voulait pas le détruire, lui faisant du mal de ce fait. Bon je vais aller dormir. Temari m'attend. Bonne nuit Petite fleur.

\- Bonne nuit Shikamaru," ricana la jeune femme en entendant le surnom qu'il lui donnait quand ils étaient enfants.

Le Nara lui fit un signe de la main au moment où il sortit de la cuisine pour se diriger vers son lit. Ino resta encore un moment avant de faire de même, car elle était aussi attendue par son petit-ami. Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, elle fut interrompue par une voix l'appelant. Un peu surprise, elle se tourna vers l'émetteur et le reconnut.

"- Tiens, Naruto. Tu n'es pas avec Hinata ?

\- Je l'étais, mais fatiguée, elle est allée se coucher.

\- Ah ! On devrait faire de même.

\- Ino,..., je vous ai entendu avec Shika et je voudrais te remercier d'avoir voulu tenter une nouvelle approche avec Sakura. Si tu n'avais pas insisté pour qu'on vienne ici, cela n'aurait peut-être pas eu lieu. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir aidée et soutenue dans ta tentative. J'aurai dû penser que toute cette aventure allait aussi avoir des répercussions sur toi.

\- Oh, je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'assure. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait le mieux pour elle et pour toi. Et comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, tu n'es plus seul.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi compréhensive. Tu as bien mûri, taquina Naruto. A une époque, tu m'aurais sautée dessus pour m'étrangler pour avoir osé écouter aux portes. Où est donc passé la Ino quelque peu capricieuse, précieuse et colérique de notre enfance ?

\- Elle a grandi, sale mufle," rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

L'Uzumaki ria à cette réplique affirmée avec une pointe de colère. Au final, la petite fille qu'avait été son amie n'était pas si loin que cela. La remerciant encore, il allait s'apprêter à partir se coucher à son tour qu'elle l'apostropha une dernière fois.

"- Naruto,..., je te dois une vérité... Je suis aussi à blâmer d'avoir surpris une conversation qui ne me concernait pas... En fait, tu n'as pas été le seul à en espionner. C'est cette dernière qui m'a poussée à agir comme je l'ai fait.

\- Ah oui ? S'intrigua-t-il.

\- Durant le bal du Nouvel An, j'ai entendu ce que Tsunade et Jiraya vous ont expliqué à Hinata et toi au sujet de l'amitié et de sa rupture... Bien que je comprenais le bien fondé de leurs dires et que Sakura se devait de faire un choix d'elle-même, je... je voulais tenter une dernière fois ma chance avant de me résigner à attendre qu'elle fasse un pas vers nous ou de nous oublier pour peut-être des années à venir.

\- Tu ne voulais pas avoir de regret, comprit l'Uzumaki.

\- C'est ça. Sakura m'a fait tant de peine quand tu as tenté une réconciliation juste après ta mise en couple, se mit à sangloter Ino. Que je devais faire quelque chose, lui donner une chance, même si cela avait été un échec au final. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être tirailler entre notre groupe et elle. Je voulais qu'on se retrouve tous comme avant. Je sais que c'est égoïste.

\- Ce n'est pas égoïste. J'aurai sans doute agi comme toi dans la même situation, la rassura Naruto en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler. Tu as voulu trouver une solution et tu sembles l'avoir trouvée. Seul l'avenir nous dira si cela en valait le coup ou non.

\- Oui, s'écarta la jeune femme en s'essuyant les yeux. Merci Naruto.

\- De rien. Je vais te laisser car je crois que le garçon devant moi t'attend et n'a pas trop apprécié notre petite étreinte."

A cette insinuation, la Yamanaka se retourna et vit Saï, le visage impassible, comme à son habitude, un sourire figé sur les lèvres. On pourrait penser qu'il n'exprimait rien de spécial mais pour des amis qui le connaissaient assez bien, ce stigmate sur son visage voulait tout sauf dire qu'il n'était pas en proie à un fort désappointement. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui et une pointe de jalousie pointait au fin fond de ses prunelles. Naruto, la main derrière la tête, le salua alors qu'Ino rejoignit son aimé, lui embrassant tendrement la joue avant de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener dans leur chambre où elle avait envisagé de tout lui expliquer. Saï obtempéra mais pas sans lancer un regard revolver au blond. Ce dernier en ressentit comme une goutte lui glisser dans le dos. Enfin, le couple parti, il put regagner ses pénates.

De son côté, Hinata avait découvert Tenten assisse sur son lit, le visage un peu triste. Depuis le début de leur séjour, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup profité. Cela fit de la peine à la Hyuga. Cette histoire avec Neji était entrain d'aller trop loin et c'était sa meilleure amie qui en payait le prix. D'un autre côté, cette dernière grossissait peut-être un peu trop le tableau, prenant sa situation un peu trop à coeur. Désireuse de la libérer d'un poids qui n'aurait jamais dû être le sien, Hinata l'interpella doucement.

"- Tenten, tu devrais te réconcilier avec Neji. Cela me rend triste pour toi de vous voir ainsi.

\- J'aimerai bien mais dès que Naruto fait un geste vers toi, il réagit au quart de tour, m'oubliant presque. Tout à l'heure, quand vous vous êtes éloignés, il n'est resté avec moi que parce que je l'ai fusillé du regard.

\- Je... je suis désolée, Tenten. C'est en partie de ma faute et...

\- Non, tu n'es pas responsable, tout comme Naruto, ou moi. Même Neji n'est pas responsable dans un sens,..., enfin pas vraiment... Je ne peux que blâmer la situation que le statut social de votre famille vous oblige tout deux à tenir. J'avais pensé que Neji passait outre ce genre de chose, vu qu'il n'a pas respecté certaines de vos convictions et d'une certaine manière, par amour pour moi, enfin sauf si je me trompe.

\- Non, tu ne te trompes pas, déclara Hinata. Neji t'aime, soit en sûr. Tu es la seule à avoir réussi à fissurer le masque et la carapace que les exigences des anciens l'avait forcé à construire. C'est pourquoi je trouve dommage que vous ne profitiez pas de ce séjour tous les deux.

\- Disons qu'il m'a un peu déçue d'exiger de toi ce qu'il n'est pas capable de tenir. J'avoue aussi que la situation refait resurgir une vieille peur.

\- Ah oui ?! S'étonna Hinata avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Tu sais que tu peux tout me confier. Jamais je ne trahirais ta confiance."

Tenten la regarda, hésitante à alléger son coeur. Les pupilles blanches de son amie et un tendre sourire sur le visage l'encourageaient pourtant à le faire. Baissant la tête, elle réfléchissait. Bien qu'elle ait voulu garder cela pour elle, peut-être que parler lui ferait du bien. Hinata était une personne de valeur. Prenant une décision, elle releva son visage où ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier.

Cependant, Tenten ne prit pas tout de suite la parole. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient dans sa tête, ne réussissant pas à les rassembler et les rendre cohérentes. Fermant les yeux pour tenter de mettre à peu d'ordre dans tout ce fouillis, elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs et plus particulièrement de son enfance. Oh, cette dernière n'avait pas été des plus malheureuses. Ce n'était ni une enfant battue ou abusée, ni une gamine pourrie gâtée. Ses années d'insouciance furent parsemées comme pour la majorité de ses camarades de hauts et de bas, de joie et de frustration. Ce fut une vie banale comme tant d'autres, si routinière qu'elle s'était plus d'une fois ennuyée, demandeuse qu'elle est d'adrénaline. Sa mère, Yura, s'était bien souvent tirée les cheveux à cause de l'inquiétude qui la rongeait quand sa fille unique ne rentrait pas à l'heure décidée avec elle et quand elle franchissait la porte d'entrée, dans un état lamentable à force d'avoir dévalé des pentes de boue avec son vélocross ou d'avoir répondu violemment à des provocations d'idiots finis. Sur ce point, elle avait hérité du goût pour les sensations fortes de son géniteur.

Pourtant, Yura l'avait inscrite aux arts martiaux et à d'autres sports, mais rien ne semblait épuiser sa batterie. Tenten en était tout de même sortie avec beaucoup de valeurs, un sens de l'honneur accru et la nécessité de prendre soin de soi, de son corps en ayant une santé de fer et un mental fort. Ses activités sportives et son implications dans les associations de ses clubs l'avaient ainsi empêchée de se retrouver alpaguer par un gang ou de foutre sa vie dans le piège de la drogue ou dans les filets de profiteurs. Cependant, sa fille avait l'impression qu'elle voulait prouver quelque chose, ou plutôt se prouver que même élevée par une mère célibataire, elle était une jeune femme forte, qui avait assez de force pour s'en sortir dans la vie, refusant de se faire marcher sur les pieds. Ah sa mère, elle était son modèle, elle qui avait souffert d'un amour bafoué et piétiné par un homme sans scrupule, ni moral. Elle était sortie de cette relation avec un cadeau surprise qui lui avait dévoilé la vraie face de ce scélérat, sa propre fille, son petit rayon de soleil.

En effet, Tenten connaissait son histoire. Sa mère ne lui avait rien cachée de sa conception, persuadée que pour qu'un enfant puisse grandir dans une atmosphère équilibrée, ce dernier devait connaître les événements qui l'avaient conduit à naître sur cette terre. C'était arrivé alors que Yura avait à peine 17 ans. Attirée par les hommes plus âgés qu'elle, elle était tombée amoureuse de son professeur de sport, âgé de 28 ans. C'était le type de mec qui donnait l'impression d'être sûr de lui et était charismatique. Conscient de ses charmes, il avait tendance à les user sur la gente féminine. Toutes les filles de sa classe en furent victimes, faisant leur midinette devant lui. La seule qui semblait y résister était justement sa mère qui n'avait que ses études en tête, refusant toutes les avances des garçons de son entourage. Cette attitude à ériger un mur avec les hommes intrigua l'enseignant qui la remarqua plus que les autres. Malgré l'éthique qui interdisait à tout professeur d'entretenir une relation amoureuse avec un ou une élève mineure, vue par les autorités comme une atteinte sexuelle par personne abusant de l'autorité conférée par sa fonction, il fut désireux de mieux la connaître.

Au fil du temps, à force de se côtoyer, les deux tombèrent amoureux, faisant attention de ne pas être découvert, se cachant ou se rencontrant dans les villes voisines qui ne les connaissaient pas pour déambuler main dans la main. Enfin, les sentiments étaient plus que véridiques du côté de Yura qui vit les mois de bonheur disparaître en une fraction de secondes. Son cauchemar commença le jour où, ayant un retard dans ses règles, elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Ce fut donc paniquée pour son avenir, mais confiante dans le fait qu'elle recevra un soutien sans faille de son amant, elle s'était présentée à lui en lui annonçant la nouvelle. A sa grande surprise, il prit la fuite après lui avoir ordonné d'avorter en reniant leur amour et rompant avec elle. N'y comprenant rien et refusant de se faire jeter sans aucune explication, la mère de Tenten dérogea à une de leurs règles. L'adolescente se rendit à son domicile. Après avoir sonné, elle fut accueillie par une jeune femme âgée visiblement de 25 ans, portant dans ses bras un nouveau-né et une alliance à son doigt. Ce spectacle eut le don de lui couper le souffle et s'excusant en balbutiant, elle partie en courant.

Yura venait de découvrir que l'homme qu'elle aimait était marié et venait d'être père. Elle était donc une maîtresse sans le savoir. Des flash-backs lui envahirent alors l'esprit avec toutes ses règles qu'il lui avait imposé, ainsi que toutes ses excuses qui lui avaient semblée si bizarre. Tout avait maintenant trouvé une raison. Cependant, amoureuse, elle avait fait l'autruche et avait refusé de voir la réalité en face. Après avoir pleuré sur son sort pendant toute la nuit, se traitant d'idiote finie et furieuse, elle décida le lendemain de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de confronter son ex-amant. Elle le coinça à la sortie d'un cours le menaçant de tout révéler au proviseur et à son épouse s'il ne venait pas la rejoindre au café où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre. Là, la mère de Tenten lui balança avec véhémence ses quatre vérités, le traitant de tous les noms inimaginables, qu'il aurait dû lui dire qu'il était marié et père. A sa grande surprise, il ne répondit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande ce qu'elle voulait au juste, qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour divorcer et que cet enfant à venir n'y changerait rien. Il était même prêt à la payer afin qu'elle garde le silence sur leur relation.

Cette dernière proposition mit Yura dans une telle colère qu'elle le gifla pour le punir d'oser la traiter comme une prostituée. Malgré son envie plus qu'évidente de pleurer, elle retint ses sanglots et le contredit avec force au point qu'il ne put reprendre sa respiration qu'à la fin du discours de son ex-maîtresse. En effet, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne devait rien attendre de lui et elle le refusait de toute manière. Elle n'allait pas rester enticher d'un menteur et d'un infidèle. En fait, elle ne demandait rien pour elle, consciente qu'elle allait devoir supporter cette épreuve seule, sans aucune aide physique de sa part, mais pour l'enfant. S'il était un homme, il se devait d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes, car bien qu'elle fut consentante dans leurs rapports, c'était lui qui était venu la séduire et non elle, la persuadant de sauter le pas avec lui. Un enfant se concevait à deux aux dernières nouvelles. Les deux en étaient autant responsables l'un que l'autre, l'amant pour ne pas avoir mis de préservatif, l'amante pour avoir oublié de prendre sa pilule ou de se faire prescrire un autre moyen de contraception.

De plus, l'adolescente était consciente que le temps où un bébé à naître hors mariage contraignait le père à réparer sa "faute" en épousant la dame qu'il avait engrossée était terminé. Non, que ce soit après un divorce ou une séparation, le fait d'avoir un ou plusieurs enfants n'obligeait plus un couple à rester uni s'il n'existait plus ni amour, ni respect, ni soutien entre les conjoints. Par contre, rien n'empêchait ces derniers de faire parti intégralement de la vie de leur progéniture et de remplir leur rôle de parents. Bien au contraire, c'était même une nécessité pour le bonheur et l'équilibre émotionnel de leurs enfants. L'amour ressenti et apporté envers ces derniers n'a rien à faire dans le divorce qui n'est qu'une histoire entre adultes. Ils ne devraient non plus être une arme de chantage ou de blessure contre l'autre dans le but de le faire souffrir. En effet, dans ce cas de déchirure inutile, ce sont les enfants qui en souffrent le plus et non la véritable cible de cette "vengeance". Ce n'était donc qu'une question de volonté et d'organisation entre les deux ex qui pouvaient tenter de rester bons amis, ou tout du moyen faire en sorte d'agir avec maturité. Parfois, pour leur bonheur à tous, il valait mieux une division qui se passe le mieux possible que des parents qui se disputent toute la journée et faisant vivre un enfer à toute la famille.

En gros, tout ce que Yura voulait, ce n'était pas qu'il divorce et qu'il vive avec elle, mais qu'il soit présent pour ce petit être qui n'avait rien demandé à personne car il restait son père. Etonné par ce monologue, rempli de sagesse, il ne sut pas quoi dire jusqu'à ce que la rage d'avoir la joue brûlante et certainement rouge dû au choc prenne le dessus. Il lui envoya à la figure qu'il n'en était pas question. Il n'allait pas perdre sa réputation et mettre son mariage en péril, persuadé que son épouse le quitterait si elle apprenait qu'il l'avait trompée, pour un bâtard. En effet, ce qu'elle lui demandait impliquer qu'il avoue sa faute à son entourage et il le refusait catégoriquement. Il continua en lui crachant ensuite une triste vérité. Pour lui, son élève n'avait été qu'une distraction, un moyen d'oublier sa frustration, sa femme ayant imposé une abstinence à cause de complications lors de sa grossesse et à cause du retour de couche. Grâce à elle, il avait juste pu se "vider les couilles" et que si elle ne voulait pas avoir une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir, elle n'avait qu'à avorter. Entendant ses piques qui la blessèrent au plus profond de son âme, la mère de Tenten n'en revenait pas. L'homme devant elle s'était jouée de ses sentiments et lui demandait d'envoyer aux oubliettes leur histoire en faisant disparaître le témoignage qui grandissait en elle. Ce fut là-dessus qu'il quitta Yura, sans rien affirmer de plus.

Se retrouvant seule, l'éplorée put enfin laisser cours à sa détresse et se mit à pleurer devant sa tasse de thé qu'elle avait commandé. Cependant, elle se refusait d'être aussi lâche que son ex-amant, mais que faire ? Garder l'enfant ou avorter ? Afin de recevoir de l'aide, le lendemain, elle avait séché les cours pour la première fois de sa vie pour se rendre à la Protection Maternelle et Infantile (PMI) de Konoha. Là, elle put discuter avec une puéricultrice et une psychologue qui lui apportèrent toutes les informations et toutes les réponses à son questionnement que ce soit sur l'avortement, la naissance sous X et sur les aides qu'elle pourrait obtenir pour élever son bébé si elle décidait à le garder. Ne voulant pas retirer la vie à un être qui ne demandait qu'à vivre et subir les conséquences physiques et psychologiques d'une I. V. G , Yura se refusa à avorter. Elle devait se décider entre le mettre à l'adoption ou l'assumer jusqu'au bout. Heureusement, elle allait avoir huit mois pour prendre une résolution, vu qu'elle était enceinte d'un mois, enfin selon le médecin qu'elle avait consulté à l'hôpital suite au conseil de la puéricultrice.

Se sentant depuis son test de grossesse soutenue, la mère de Tenten prit son courage entre ses mains et se résolut à avouer son état à ses parents. Elle était persuadée que, bien que ces derniers seront en colère et déçus, ils ne la laisseraient pas tomber et seront présents pour l'aider dans cette épreuve. Malheureusement, son père l'insulta alors que sa mère resta muette de stupéfaction. Son paternel lui ordonna de lui avouer le nom de celui qui avait abusé d'elle et d'avorter. Elle refusa les deux points. Pour le premier, elle aurait pu se venger en clamant haut et fort l'identité de son amant, mais à quoi cela l'aurait avancée. Pas à grand chose, à part se faire passer au lycée pour la maîtresse d'un professeur et s'exposer aux moqueries de ses camarades ou à leurs attaques la soupçonnant de coucher avec toute l'équipe pédagogique pour avoir toutes ces bonnes notes qui ornaient son carnet. De plus, elle avait pensé à l'épouse et à son bébé. Les deux ne méritaient pas qu'on les traîne dans la boue à cause de la faute de son ex amant. Elle le jugeait trop lâche pour protéger sa petite famille.

Pour le second point, Yura avait déjà pris sa décision et tentait tant bien que mal d'expliquer à ses parents qu'elle pourrait mettre l'enfant à l'adoption s'ils refusaient de l'aider à l'élever ou qu'elle se sentait incapable de s'en occuper. Cependant, son père resta sourd à tous ses arguments et la menaça de la mettre dehors si elle n'avortait pas. Se tournant vers sa mère, la jeune femme aurait voulu lire dans son regard un quelconque soutien, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Soumise à la volonté de son mari, cette dernière ne fit et ne disait rien. Face au refus catégorique de sa fille, elle ne put que convaincre son époux d'attendre un jour ou deux pour mettre en pratique sa menace, espérant que ce laps de temps la fasse réfléchir. Cependant, aucun des deux protagonistes ne changèrent d'avis. Yura partit donc, un baluchon sous le bras en direction de la PMI. Là, on lui donna l'adresse d'une association qui tenait un centre d'aide pour les fille-mères. Ce dernier accueillait les jeunes femmes enceintes ou ayant accouché abandonnées par leur famille pendant trois ans. Le but de cet établissement était de les soutenir et de leur mettre le pied à l'étrier, leur permettant ainsi d'apprendre leur rôle de mère et de continuer une formation pendant que leur enfant était gardé par les auxiliaires.

Une seule contrainte se présenta. Le centre se trouvait à Kiri. Cela ne fit pas peur à la jeune femme qui prit le train, accompagnée d'une autre infortunée dans la même situation qu'elle. Commença une nouvelle vie pour la lycéenne qui put compter sur le personnel pour pouvoir continuer ses études. Une nuit, elle accoucha donc d'une petite fille qu'elle nomma Tenten. Dès que Yura l'ait eue dans ses bras, elle n'arriva pas à envisager à s'en défaire et renonça à la faire adopter. Cette naissance et la suite furent éprouvantes. Cela demanda beaucoup de courage à la nouvelle mère, abandonnée de toute sa famille. Celle-ci devait s'organiser pour autant aller en cours que pour s'occuper de son petit bout. Au lieu de sortir avec ses copines pour se détendre au parc ou au pub, elle devait rentrer au centre dès la fin des cours pour assumer son rôle maternel. Elle se devait de nourrir, jouer, baigner, en gros de prendre soin de Tenten qui ne l'aida guère. En effet, ce fut un bébé débordant d'énergie et très vive, faisant courir Yura, la faisant devenir chèvre. Malgré la fatigue et la pensée par moment qu'elle avait peut-être pris la mauvaise décision, il suffisait que cette dernière voit le sourire de sa fille et de sentir ses doigts autour du sien pour reprendre foi en elle-même. Cela dura donc ainsi quatre ans.

Elle eut, en effet, la chance de bénéficier d'une année supplémentaire au sein du centre du fait de sa formation d'infirmière afin qu'elle puisse terminer sa dernière année d'étude. Son diplôme en poche et un poste dans un des services de l'hôpital qui avait accepté de lui offrir une bourse en échange d'un contrat l'obligeant à rester sur Kiri et à travailler en son sein pendant quelques années, Yura aménagea dans un petit appartement, trouvé par l'assistante sociale. La mère et sa petite fille vécurent ainsi avec des hauts et des bas, forgeant une relation forte entre elles. Tenten fut le témoin privilégié de sa détermination. La jeune diplômée faisait tout pour lui apporter tout ce dont elle avait besoin, préférant se priver au profit de son enfant. Plus d'une fois, elle avait vu sa maternelle rentrer tard, ayant fait des heures supplémentaires afin de lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire ou juste pour pouvoir autant payer le loyer que de quoi manger. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que cette dernière fasse une rencontre.

Ce jour-là, la nouvelle infirmière, alors âgée de 22 ans et sa fille de cinq ans, s'occupa d'un patient de 27 ans, nommé Tenshi et ayant eu un accident de moto. Il était brûlé au second degré sur toute la moitié de son corps. Elle le soigna pendant des semaines durant lesquels les deux firent plus amples connaissances. Lui aimait sa délicatesse quand elle nettoyait ses plaies et son sourire ainsi que sa gaieté, se surprenant à attendre avec impatience son entrée dans sa chambre d'hôpital un peu plus chaque jour. Elle aimait ses yeux très expressifs et appréciait son état d'esprit. Il donnait l'impression d'être un homme de principe et d'honneur. Cependant, sa mésaventure lui restait toujours au travers de la gorge et Yura avait du mal à faire de nouveau confiance aux hommes. Ainsi, elle n'avait plus vécu une seule romance, préférant se consacrer à sa fille et à leur moyen de pitance. De toute manière, dès qu'elle annonçait qu'elle avait un enfant, beaucoup se détournait d'elle ou ne pensait qu'à la mettre dans leur lit. Alors, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de courir derrière l'amour. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle que son patient n'était pas ce genre d'individu. Toutefois, elle voulait se montrer prudente et son éthique d'infirmière l'y obligeait.

En effet, il était déconseillé, voir interdit, qu'un personnel de santé entretienne une relation amoureuse avec un patient ou une patiente, afin de rester objectif, neutre dans leur soin et vis-à-vis des décisions des médecins. Cependant, le sien ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Désireux de la connaître en dehors de sa chambre d'hôpital et plus qu'attiré par ce petit bout de femme, Tenshi tentait plus d'une fois de l'inviter à prendre un café ou à une simple sortie avec lui dès qu'il quitterait l'établissement. A ce moment-là, il ne serait plus son malade, donc tout était envisageable. A chaque fois la mère de Tenten refusait, même si c'était de plus en plus difficile pour elle de le faire, son coeur se serrant un peu plus chaque jour dès qu'elle voyait la lueur de la déception dans ses yeux. Elle tint tout de même bon. Elle refusait de souffrir de nouveau et d'emmener dans sa douleur sa fille. En effet, si cette dernière s'attachait à l'homme qui partagerait leur vie et que, malheureusement, il venait à rompre, elle était certaine que cela briserait le coeur de son petit ange.

Les soins prirent bientôt fin. Conscient qu'il allait devoir se séparer de son infirmière et ne voulant rien regretter, le patient amoureux refit une tentative qui se solda encore par un échec qui fut des plus pénibles pour celle-ci. Elle lui annonça alors l'existence de Tenten. Persuadé alors qu'elle était mariée, Tenshi s'excusa de son insistance et franchit les portes de l'hôpital, se demandant pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parlé plus tôt. Cette séparation fit mal à Yura qui rentrait maintenant chez elle tous les soirs avec l'âme lourde d'être peut-être passée à côté d'un bonheur à deux, ou plutôt à trois. Voulant préserver sa fille, elle tenta de lui cacher son état d'esprit, mais ce n'était sans compter sur l'intelligence de cette dernière qui avait bien vu le changement de comportement de sa mère. La petite princesse ne dit pourtant rien, faisant tout pour la sortir de sa tristesse. Cela dura encore une année entière. Puis, un jour, désirant s'inscrire à un dojo pour apprendre les arts martiaux, Tenten tira sa maternelle vers un d'entre eux. Là, l'infirmière découvrit que son ancien patient y enseignait divers sports de combat.

Celui-ci, bien que surpris, la salua, tentant d'être neutre, mais son coeur palpitait dans sa poitrine, n'ayant jamais réussi à oublier cette femme qui avait si bien pris soin de lui. Il chassa de loin de son esprit l'idée de la séduire, se rappelant qu'elle était sûrement mariée. Inscrite, Tenten vint donc suivre ses cours toutes les semaines, assistant à la transformation du regard de sa mère qui brillait de nouveau en la présence de son professeur. Ce dernier découvrit grâce à la feuille d'inscription qu'aucun nom n'apparaissait devant la case concernant le père. Il avait alors questionné son élève au bout de quelques jours, après avoir gagné sa confiance et son respect. Il avait ainsi appris qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Cela redonna espoir à Tenshi qui retenta alors sa chance. Après avoir lancé son invitation, il eut la surprise de recevoir une réponse positive. En effet, chez elle, Yura n'entendait plus que parler de lui au travers de Tenten qui était fascinée par son sensei. Plus d'une fois, elle l'avait entendue espérer, cachée qu'elle était sous ses draps, d'avoir un jour un père à son image. Cette confidence surprise avait serré son coeur de mère qui comprenait que sa fille désirait au fin fond d'elle vivre en famille comme ses amies.

Cela l'avait fait réfléchir et elle avait donc décidé de laisser une chance à son ancien patient qui lui avait énormément manqué, bien plus qu'elle le croyait. Ainsi, elle se retrouva un soir à dîner avec lui, ayant confié Tenten à sa voisine qui était devenue sa confidente. Cela se passa comme dans un rêve, bien que la jeune femme restait un peu sur la défensive et secrète sur une partie de son histoire personnelle. D'autres rencontres eurent lieu, renforçant les sentiments de chacun. Le professeur d'arts martiaux se rapprochait et s'attachait de plus en plus à la fille et à la mère. Yura était de plus en plus à l'aise et ressentait un peu plus chaque jour le besoin de lui confier son passé, mais elle avait peur de le voir la fuir. Au bout de quelques mois, désireux d'avancer du stade d'amitié à celui de romance, Tenshi se déclara. Face à cela, la mère de Tenten lui confia alors les circonstances de la conception de celle-ci, afin qu'il fasse un choix éclairé. Elle attendit sa réaction, persuadée qu'il allait revenir sur ses paroles. A sa grande surprise, il ne partit pas, bien au contraire. Il s'était rapproché d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, comprenant enfin son comportement un peu fuyant dès qu'il abordait le sujet du père biologique. Il la rassura et était prêt à l'aider à élever son enfant avec elle.

Heureuse, Yura se jeta sur ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser qu'il prit pour une réponse positive. Ainsi, Tenten put alors voir rentrer dans leur vie son professeur d'arts martiaux. Au début, elle était la plus joyeuse petite fille. Cependant, elle découvrit qu'il n'était pas si facile que cela de partager l'amour de sa mère avec un autre. Elle fit bien souvent des crises de jalousie qui se soldait par un isolement dans sa chambre. Un soir, une d'entre elles fut si forte qu'elle surprit le couple parler de séparation car sa mère pensait qu'elle n'acceptait pas leur histoire. Pour le bonheur de son unique enfant, elle était prête à souffrir et à ne plus vivre leur amour. Les pleurs de celle qui était prête à se replonger dans la solitude et les yeux peinés de l'homme qu'elle admirait la placèrent dans une telle réflexion qu'elle n'en dormit pas de la nuit. Le lendemain, elle s'était alors excusée auprès de sa mère et lui avait parlé de ses craintes de la voir préférer son amoureux à elle. Touchée et attendrie, Yura lui réitéra son amour le plus profond. Quelques jours suivants cette petite remise au point, le couple et Tenten continuèrent à se rapprocher au point d'emménager ensemble.

Commença alors une nouvelle vie pour la petite fille qui vit son rêve de fonder une famille avec un papa et une maman se réaliser un peu plus chaque jour. Cependant, il existait une ombre au tableau. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler son sensei papa alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Sa mère lui avait bien sûr raconté son histoire avec des mots simples et elle avait bien compris que l'homme qui partageait leur existence n'était pas son vrai père, mais elle l'aimait comme tel. Yura était convaincue que sa fille, intelligente, préférait qu'on lui dise la vérité, même si elle faisait mal, plutôt que de grandir avec un mensonge ou des non-dits qui, quand ils sont révélés, sont encore plus douloureux. Au final, elle avait eu bien raison, car elle avait pu faire face aux moqueries des autres sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de père. La petite-amie de Neji lui en était reconnaissantes. Plusieurs années passèrent ainsi où l'amoureux dût prouver qu'il n'était pas comme l'individu qui avait lâchement abandonné la jeune infirmière. Il fit mieux que des paroles puisqu'une demande de mariage eut lieu, au grand bonheur de Tenten alors qu'elle avait 10 ans. Un autre changement eut lieu.

En effet, voulant depuis longtemps ouvrir son propre dojo, le fiancé proposa à sa compagne de venir vivre avec lui à Konoha où il avait envisagé d'en faire l'ouverture. Tenshi savait que c'était un challenge pour elle qui n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de sa famille depuis la naissance de sa fille. Bien qu'angoissée, mais rassurée par la bague qui ornait son doigt, Yura accepta. Il était temps de faire face aux démons de son passé. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle remit les pieds dans la ville de son enfance. Après avoir emménagé, elle trouva le courage de rendre visite à ses parents. Les retrouvailles avec sa mère furent émouvantes et remplies de pleurs, mais son père resta toujours dans l'état d'esprit du passé, pensant que sa progéniture avait sûrement plusieurs enfants de plusieurs pères différents ainsi qu'une vie dissolue. Blessée, la jeune infirmière prit tout de suite congé sans omettre de lui avoir envoyé au préalable à la figure son diplôme et ses fiançailles. Quelques jours plus tard, Yura eut la visite surprise de sa mère qui pour la première fois de sa vie, avait défié son mari, lui balançant ses quatre vérités et sa peine d'avoir tourné le dos à sa fille. Elle s'éparpilla en excuses et demanda pardon, un pardon qui lui fut accordé, mais avec prudence. Elle fit bien sûr la connaissance de sa petite-fille qui l'accueillit avec gentillesse et de son futur gendre. Ce fut un peu plus difficile pour le grand-père qui avait enfin baissé pavillon quelques temps plus tard. Il eut une conversation des plus sérieuses avec le Tenshi qui fit enfin valoir son rôle de protecteur de sa famille. Reconnaissant en lui un homme d'honneur et de valeur, son futur beau-père ne put s'incliner face au bonheur de Yura. Celle-ci renoua aussi avec quelques amies.

Cependant, elle dut faire face à une très grosse épreuve. En effet, elle découvrit que le professeur de sport de Tenten n'était autre que le père biologique de celle-ci. Elle dut se remplir de courage quand grâce à son regard, elle comprit que ce dernier avait réalisé la situation. Son ex maîtresse n'avait pas avorté et qu'au final, une de ses protégées était sa progéniture cachée. Il découvrit également que Yura allait se marier et que Tenten était plus qu'attachée à l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Cela aurait dû le laisser indifférent, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il était en colère, surtout face à l'indifférence de la jeune fiancée qui l'ignorait tant bien que mal. Il ne changea pas pour autant de comportement, à part que sa nouvelle élève trouvait que son professeur fixait un peu trop sa mère ou elle-même. Plus d'une fois, elle l'avait vu faire les yeux doux à cette dernière, sans succès d'ailleurs.

Dans les mois suivant, Tenshi et Yura se marièrent comme prévu. Durant la cérémonie, la petite fille eut la surprise de sa vie, ainsi que sa mère. Le nouveau mari annonça à tous qu'il désirait l'adopter et qu'il avait contacté le tribunal de grande instance pour en connaître la procédure et la débuter. Tenten en pleura de joie car bientôt elle allait pouvoir appeler celui qui l'avait élevée papa. À cette annonce, dans les jours suivants, l'ex amant se fit plus insistant auprès d'elle qui ne comprenait rien à ses propositions de sorties ou de cadeaux qu'elle refusait à chaque fois, comme sa mère lui avait appris et la tint au courant. Yura, furieuse, en toucha un mot au directeur qui ne fit rien pour la contenter. Ce fut alors elle qui aborda son ex amant pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Il eut une attitude bien différente de leur dernière rencontre. Il lui révéla regretter ses actions passées, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier, ni elle, ni le bébé. Il désirait rattraper son erreur, connaître Tenten et lui quémanda une seconde chance.

N'ayant jamais oublié les années de galère et sa douleur passée, la mère de Tenten le gifla, lui affichant devant son nez l'alliance qui ornait son doigt. Et puis, il était aussi marié. Elle refusait de rentrer dans une relation extraconjugale ou de divorcer alors qu'elle aimait son époux. Suite à cette altercation, Yura eut une discussion avec Tenshi. Ce dernier, bien que peiné et ayant peur de voir la petite fille se détourner de lui, la convint qu'il était temps de lui révéler l'identité de son père biologique si elle souhaitait en savoir plus et faire sa connaissance. Un souhait qui se révéla juste, laissant Tenten abasourdie et comprenant enfin le comportement étrange de son professeur. Pour ce qui était de le connaître, elle ne savait pas trop. En tout cas, face à la lueur préoccupée dans les yeux de Tenshi, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour le rassurer sur ses sentiments à son égard. Elle l'aimait comme une fille pouvait aimer son papa. L'indécision de Tenten eut par la suite un effet assez particulier sur son père biologique. En effet, il arriva un soir devant Yura et déclara qu'il refusait que Tenshi adopte sa fille. En effet, pour qu'une personne puisse adopter l'enfant de son conjoint ou sa conjointe, il fallait, bien entendu, être marié avec le père ou la mère, mais surtout obtenir le consentement des deux parents biologiques qu'il ne voulait pas leur accorder. Il tenait à faire partie de la vie de Tenten de gré ou de force. Le faiseur de trouble sourit, mesquin, devant le visage défait de la jeune mariée.


	34. Les prémices de la paix ?

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Me revoilà pour poursuivre cette histoire avec la suite du récit sur l'adoption de Tenten. J'ai mis plus de 15 jours à sortir ce chapitre. Il me fallait terminer mon déménagement et mon aménagement au sein de ma nouvelle demeure avant de pouvoir me consacrer de nouveau à mon histoire. Ce ne fut pas une mince à faire, surtout avec mon ventre du 8ème mois de grossesse. J'ai dû faire énormément de pause dans mes cartons pour laisser passer plusieurs contractions. De plus, cela m'a demandée tellement d'énergie, en plus de celle accaparée par ma petite princesse, que j'ai été touchée de lassitude pendant quelque temps. J'espère retrouver sous peu un rythme plus régulier pour les prochaines publications. Cela dépendra de l'évolution de mon état.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

NaruHina82

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenshi vint au secours de son épouse qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était si heureuse que sa fille porte le même nom de celui qui lui avait appris à faire de nouveau confiance en l'amour et qui s'occupait avec toute son affection, son attention de Tenten que son coeur se gonfla d'angoisse et de peine. Face à un champion d'arts martiaux et malgré son expérience personnelle, le père biologique eut la nette impression de se rapetisser face à la stature imposante qui se dressait devant lui et qui lui ordonnait de quitter les lieux. Il fit donc volte face, ou plutôt préféra prendre la fuite sans demander son reste, mais tout en envoyant une dernière pique au couple. Le couple de nouveaux mariés rentra ensuite avec une Yura en pleurs qui n'arrivait pas à se consoler et cela malgré les tentatives de son mari. Ce spectacle se fit sous le regard d'une Tenten désolée et peinée face au désespoir de celle qui avait tout sacrifier pour elle et face à la mesquinerie de l'homme qui lui donna la vie. Cette image loin de celle qu'il lui montrait, la poussa donc à refuser de rentrer en contact plus étroit avec lui.

Cela n'empêcha pas ce dernier de réitérer ses tentatives de rapprochement qu'elle envoyait balader avec mépris, faisant monter en lui la colère. Et pourtant, une partie d'elle-même aurait voulu en savoir plus sur ses origines et sur sa famille paternelle, même de connaître son demi-frère et sa demi-soeur. En effet, elle avait su qu'il avait eu un autre enfant, en plus de celui que sa mère avait découvert plusieurs années plus tôt. S'en suivit une période difficile où Tenten se sentait diviser en deux. Elle était en colère et avait du mal à faire face à tout ce qui se passait. Elle voulait à la fois aider sa mère, mais avec la pré-adolescence, elle commençait le besoin de se détacher d'elle. La place bien définie d'un père lui aurait été d'une grande aide. Sa situation semblait bien confuse jusqu'au jour où Yura et Tenshi allèrent au tribunal de Grande Instance auprès du procureur de la République pour avoir des éclaircissements sur la procédure d'adoption et voir si le père biologique pouvait en effet s'opposer à sa mise en œuvre.

Face à l'interrogation du couple, le représentant de la justice écarquilla les yeux. En effet, il connaissait la situation de la petite famille et leur informa que l'obstacle a leur bonheur n'en était pas un. Il se fit tout de même préciser quelques points par rapport à la filiation et demanda également son avis à Tenten. Normalement, lors d'une adoption par le beau-père ou la belle-mère, la voix de l'enfant était entendue par le juge dès ses 13 ans. Bon, la pré-adolescente ne les avait pas encore atteints, mais l'homme avait pressenti son désir de s'exprimer à force de la voir se dandiner sur son fauteuil devant lui. A la grande joie de Tenshi qui sentit son coeur se gonfler de fierté et de reconnaissance, elle affirma avec force son désir de se lier avec lui en portant son nom et qu'il soit reconnu comme son père aux yeux de la loi, l'ex amant de sa mère lui ayant montré un visage qui lui faisait peur. De plus, une partie d'elle lui soufflait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, qu'il cachait quelque chose et que la sincérité n'était pas du tout son point fort.

Convaincu par cette discussion, le juge allait apporter les informations souhaitées quand il fut interrompu par sa secrétaire. Cette dernière lui fit part de la présence du père biologique de Tenten qui désirait poser une opposition à son adoption. Prenant en plein vol cette opportunité, le représentant de la justice le fit entrer et organisa une confrontation improvisée après s'être assuré, bien sûr, que les autres protagonistes soient d'accord et promettent de garder leur calme. Ayant l'assurance de la bonne tenue de chacun, il prit la parole apostrophant le nouvel arrivant. Il lui fit alors part que sa requête était irrecevable au vu de la situation de filiation. En effet, aucun lien, à part sanguin, n'existait entre sa fille et lui. N'ayant pas été marié avec la mère et ne l'ayant pas reconnue lors de la naissance, il n'avait aucun droit sur Tenten. Ainsi, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de refuser sa demande d'adoption à Tenshi. A cette information, Yura éclata en sanglot, soulagée. Par contre, son ex amant protesta énergiquement, mais en vain.

Pour appuyer ses dires et lui couper le sifflet qu'il avait acerbe, le juge l'informa également que même si la situation où il aurait été uni avec la mère de sa fille au moment de sa naissance se serait présentée, il se serait opposé lui-même à son refus au vu du désir de l'enfant et aux circonstances. En effet, dans le cas où le parent biologique ne se préoccupe pas du sort de ce dernier et ne lui accorde ni affection, ni temps, ni pension alimentaire pour subvenir à ses besoins fondamentaux pendant des années, le juge peut passer au-dessus de lui et se substituer à lui en ne l'appuyant pas dans sa décision et cela pour le bien-être physique ainsi que psychologique de l'enfant. Ainsi, celui qui avait tout pouvoir n'était autre que le défenseur de la loi, pouvant accorder une adoption si cela allait dans le sens de l'adopté et cela malgré l'opposition de l'un des protagonistes. Face à cette contrariété, le père biologique de Tenten laissa sa fureur prendre le dessus et obligea le juge de faire appel à la sécurité pour l'évacuer de son bureau avec la menace que s'il ne se calmait pas, il était prêt à porter plainte pour atteinte à un magistrat.

Le professeur de sport partit alors la queue entre les jambes alors que sa fille tremblait dans les bras de Tenshi et de Yura qui l'avaient entourée pour la protéger de l'explosion de rage dont elle fut témoin. Cette image la conforta alors sur son ressenti et sur le fait que, malgré son désir de connaître son histoire généalogique, il n'était pas encore temps de lui accorder sa confiance. En tout cas, du côté de la petite famille, la procédure d'adoption continua son cours et fut effective quelques semaines plus tard. Elle fut fêtée comme il se doit dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur, Tenten entourée de tous ses amis. D'ailleurs, ce fut ce jour-là qu'elle rencontra pour la première fois Neji qui avait accompagné en tant que chaperon Hinata qui avait commencé à se lier à la nouvelle adoptée depuis la rentrée scolaire et qui avait été invitée. Cela calma-t-il les tentatives de son père biologique ? Hélas, non. Tenten dût encore subir ses attentions ainsi que Yura, essayant de lui faire du charme comme autrefois. Cette dernière, épuisée par son harcèlement, décida de porter plainte avant que le calme quitte Tenshi qui se retenait de lui balancer son poing à la figure.

Lors de l'enquête, tous découvrirent alors qu'il était en instance de divorce, sa femme ayant eu vent de multiples tromperies de son mari avec des lycéennes et des étudiantes. Elle avait aussi appris l'existence de Tenten et de Yura. Blessée et humiliée à multiples reprises, elle avait donc décidé de se séparer de son infidèle époux, sans pour autant ressentir le désir de connaître ces dernières qu'elle rendait responsable de la dérive de son mariage au même titre que les autres amantes. Cela poignarda quelque peu le coeur de la fille qui n'avait rien à faire dans l'histoire, à part qu'elle fut un électron imprévu dans le plan de son père biologique. Yura, quand à elle, se sentait en effet un peu coupable, surtout pour les enfants qui assistèrent au déchirement entre leurs parents, son ex refusant de prendre ses responsabilités, accusant toutes les femmes et tentant de se faire passer pour la victime. Cependant, Tenshi lui ouvrit vite les yeux sur le fait que, bien qu'elle avait accepté une relation avec lui, il l'avait mise dans la position de maîtresse sans lui dire la vérité sur sa situation matrimoniale. Finalement, elle avait été d'une certaine manière une victime des manigances d'un homme incapable d'être heureux.

En effet, au bout de toute cette affaire, ce dernier montra son vrai visage. C'était celui d'un homme souffrant d'un cruel manque de confiance en lui, cachant sa lâcheté face aux difficultés de la vie et une estime de soi des plus médiocres derrière l'image d'un séducteur sans tâches et sûr de lui. A chaque conquête, il avait l'impression de sentir son égo se gonfler d'orgueil et il se sentait comme le roi du monde. Malheureusement, ce ressenti était éphémère, le poussant à recommencer à chaque fois, et ne restait en son coeur que le temps de la trahison qui durait plus ou moins longtemps. Il n'avait cependant jamais songé à se séparer de son épouse qu'il disait tout de même aimer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le rassurer et à le garder auprès d'elle. Cela le flattait tellement d'avoir une liste de conquêtes que certains de ses amis au courant lui enviaient. A la décharge de l'infidèle, son épouse avait vécu sur ses acquis, ne cherchant en rien à maintenir la flamme de leur passion amoureuse. Comme un mariage se construisait à deux, un divorce se déroulait aussi à deux.

Quand le professeur de sport avait découvert que Yura n'avait pas avorté et qu'il avait une fille, il avait vu en elles une bouée de sauvetage. Son intention était donc de la séduire de nouveau pour ne pas se retrouver seul et ainsi se faire entretenir dans le quotidien, mais surtout pour les tâches ménagères, tout en vaquant à ses actes séducteurs. Poussé par le regard libidineux de ces amis partageant ses mêmes penchants, il n'avait aucune envie de changer son mode de vie. Cependant, son ex-amante était inexorablement amoureuse de Tenshi et ce sentiment était bien plus fort que ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui. Ajouté à l'échec de son plan, au bout de quelques semaines, l'éducation nationale mise au courant de ses travers auprès de ses élèves décida de lui retirer le droit d'enseigner. Ainsi, en plus de perdre sa famille, son moyen de subsistance lui fila entre les doigts. Honteux et plein de regrets d'avoir cédé à ses instincts plus qu'animal et à l'attitude envieuse mais hypocrite de ses congénères masculins, le professeur disparut de la vie de tous, car qu'est-ce que cela lui avait apporté au final. Rien de bon, bien au contraire.

Toutes ses informations permirent à Yura de ne plus se sentir coupable, bien que compatissante pour la femme trahie, mais blessèrent d'une certaine mesure Tenten. En effet, elle n'en revenait pas d'être issue d'un tel manipulateur et juste pour quoi ? Pour que ce dernier se berce d'illusions d'être au-dessus des autres hommes au vu du nombre de ses conquêtes. Comment aurait-il pu penser que sa mère puisse se laisser encore avoir ? En tout cas, la jeune adolescente eut beaucoup de mal à faire face à l'idée que son père biologique ait pu se servir d'elle pour se rapprocher de celle qu'il avait fait souffrir par le passé. Son adoption l'aida énormément. Le fait d'être, aux yeux de la loi, liée à celui qui lui donnait amour, sécurité et limites lui permit de trouver une stabilité psychologique. Ce ne fut pas certes facile car avec l'arrivée de la puberté et des chamboulements qui en résultaient, Tenten s'était bien souvent rebellée face à l'autorité de ses parents, se mettant en colère et renvoyant à Tenshi qu'il n'était pas son père. Malgré cette pique douloureuse à son coeur, ce dernier étonna son épouse en gardant son calme et en utilisant la passion du sport de sa belle-fille pour communiquer avec elle, échangeant au travers des arts martiaux. Ce qui marcha efficacement, surtout si on rajouta des aides extérieures.

"- Je me demande si je vous ai véritablement remerciés, décida à s'exprimer Tenten en sortant de ses souvenirs.

\- Comment ça, s'étonna Hinata qui ne comprenait pas ce passage du coq à l'âne.

\- Quand j'ai découvert le véritable visage de mon géniteur et lors de mon adoption par papa... je me demandais si je vous ai bien rendus toute l'aide que vous m'avez apportée..., surtout toi.

\- Oh, tu sais je n'ai rien fait de spécial, rougit la Hyuga. Je t'ai surtout écoutée et soutenue, t'offrant une épaule pour pleurer et te donnant une autre vision des événements, te poussant à faire confiance à tes parents. Je sais que ce n'était pas facile... En fait, je t'enviais d'en avoir d'aussi soudé. Le mari de ta mère ne t'a pas donnée la vie mais il a su te montrer qu'il était un père merveilleux. Je ne voulais pas cependant me montrer jalouse. Ton amitié m'a sortie de mon sentiment de solitude, au même titre que le sourire de Naruto... Et puis, en réfléchissant bien, nous avons un peu partagé la même expérience. J'ai dû faire le deuil de ma mère et toi de ton père biologique, ainsi que d'une partie de ton histoire généalogique.

\- Je trouve au contraire que nous n'avons pas vraiment vécu la même chose, la contraria Tenten. Contrairement à toi, j'ai deux parents qui m'aiment et se soucient de moi, même si papa et moi n'avons aucun lien de sang. Je me trouve plus chanceuse que toi ou encore Sasuke et Naruto. Toi, tu as perdu ta mère et ton père est des plus froids avec toi, ou du moins l'a été pendant des années. Quand aux garçons, ils sont tous deux orphelins, bien que Sasuke ait son oncle et son cousin. N'empêche, il a perdu sa famille la plus proche. En réalité, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse avec Neji, insista Hinata, qui avait compris que Tenten tentait de lui faire oublier le vrai sujet de la discussion.

-..."

Face à cette nouvelle tentative, Tenten baissa la tête et ne savait pas comment aborder la question. En plus de ça...

"- En fait, j'ai un peu l'esprit embrouillé et je ne sais pas trop. C'est assez flou... Je pensais que j'avais fait la paix avec mon passé et avec mon angoisse par rapport à la différence sociale qui existe entre Neji et moi. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que ce n'était qu'enfui au fond de moi et que sa réaction face à ton couple les remonte à la surface... Le fait de ne pas connaître ma famille paternelle, de savoir que mon demi-frère et ma demi-soeur refusent toujours de me rencontrer dans le souci de soutenir leur mère qui a toujours du mal à accepter ce qui s'est passé, me travaillent plus que je ne le croyais. Neji avait réussi à me rassurer et à m'aider à admettre que j'étais une personne de valeur, mais...

\- Tu es une personne de valeur, Tenten, n'en doute pas" la coupa Hinata qui avait bien vu qu'au fil de son monologue sa meilleure amie commençait à se dévaloriser et à tomber dans ses doutes, les larmes aux yeux.

En effet, pendant son adolescence, les circonstances particulières de son adoption avaient laissé des traces, peut-être imperceptibles, sur son estime de soi, surtout face aux différents héritiers des grandes familles de Konoha qu'elle côtoyait. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à la hauteur, mais refusait de traiter ses amis différemment en fonction de leur statut, allant jusqu'à tenir tête au plus grand, dont Neji. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir inférieur à eux. Ce qui avait séduit ce dernier. Cela avait tout de même été la source de sa crise d'adolescente et ses crises de colère. L'union forte de Yura et Tenshi, leur stabilité et leur amour envers leur fille unique l'avaient énormément soutenue à y faire face, ainsi que l'amitié de son groupe d'amis. En effet, le couple n'avait pas eu d'autres enfants, au grand damne du beau-père de Tenten qui aurait voulu engendrer la vie de son sang et agrandir la famille. Malheureusement, les conséquences de son accident de moto et des brûlures engendrées l'avaient rendu stérile. Yura refusait également d'avoir recours à un don de sperme pour avoir un second bambin d'un parfait inconnu. Elle ne s'en sentait pas la force psychologique après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé et lui aussi le reconnut à son tour. Cela avait engendré une certaine tension dans la petite famille, mais une bonne discussion et l'affection qui liait les trois membres de cette dernière les avaient aidés à passer au-dessus de cette épreuve et à les souder encore plus.

En tout cas, apparemment, malgré une confiance en elle bien supérieure à celle de la Hyuga, une petite fragilité l'habitait quand même après tous les événements de sa jeune vie. En réfléchissant bien, Hinata se disait qu'elle ne devrait pas s'en étonner car tout le monde possédait des faiblesses quelqu'elle soit. Compatissante, elle serra dans ses bras sa meilleure amie. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi dans le silence, comprenant que pour le moment tout avait été dit. Tenten ne désirait pas encore se confier totalement à la cousine de Neji et celle-ci le respectait. En tout cas, elle comprenait un peu son état. Celle qu'elle tentait de réconforter était blessée par l'attitude de son petit-ami mais refusait de se laisser guider par cette douleur, faisant la forte devant tous. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux se séparèrent et d'un commun accord silencieux reprirent une discussion sur divers sujets. Cependant, celui favori de Tenten fut de taquiner Hinata sur Naruto, la laissant souvent dans un fou rire face à ses réactions. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et aux yeux nacrés avait espionné leur échange et avait rejoint sa chambre le coeur serré, se promettant de soulager sa petite-amie.

En effet, le lendemain, alors que Hinata aidait Choji à préparer le petit-déjeuner, Neji prit à part cette dernière et resta avec elle, l'entourant d'attention à sa portée. Il ne fallait tout de même pas demander à un Hyuga d'exprimer clairement ses ressentis. Cependant, bien qu'étonnée de ce regain d'intérêt à son encontre, sa dulcinée avait parfaitement décodé les signes qu'il lui envoyait, le connaissant bien. Elle en fut heureuse et décida alors de profiter de son séjour auprès de son aimé. Celui-ci avait visiblement compris le message, même si elle n'en connaissait pas le comment. Il fallait dire que son espionnage lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les souffrances de Tenten qui se gardait bien de lui faire part de ses blessures. De plus, la future sportive professionnelle avait d'autres soucis en tête qui lui fit vite oublier son ressentiment et ses doutes, les enfouissant en elle. Ce qui accaparait toute son attention était une personne aux cheveux roses. Sakura était de retour parmi eux et la petite amie du Hyuga s'en méfiait. En effet, depuis la tentative d'Ino, sa soeur de coeur passait maintenant toutes les journées avec tout le groupe, délaissant quelque peu ses autres amies ou étant accompagnée de celles-ci.

Cependant, elle avait tellement fait souffrir Hinata que Tenten la surveillait étroitement. Sasuke aussi la tenait sous son oeil perçant, soucieux qu'elle ne gâche pas le couple de son frère de coeur, mais accaparé par Juugo et son désir de souder leur couple, il ne s'en mêla pas. Et puis, une part de lui espérait au retour des jours heureux où sa meilleure amie partageait tout avec eux. Quand aux autres, certains étaient soulagés de son retour, alors que d'autres étaient neutres. C'était le cas de la plupart des garçons, de Matsuri et de Karui. Cette dernière ne l'ayant jamais appréciée préférait l'ignorer. Temari, quand à elle, appréciait de pouvoir échanger de nouveau des débats endiablés avec son adversaire favori dans l'art de la conversation, bien qu'une petite voix lui soufflait de rester prudente. L'Haruno n'était pas la seule à être sous surveillance. Mine de rien, malgré sa résolution de vouloir préserver sa relation avec Tenten, Neji restait vigilant au sujet de Naruto. Il continuait à être sur ses gardes et à vouloir protéger Hinata. Disons qu'il le faisait plus discrètement et passait tout de même la majorité de son temps avec sa petite-amie, mais sans être trop loin du couple de sa cousine.

Celle-ci regardait avec une petite angoisse Naruto se rapprocher de Sakura et de tenter de renouer avec elle alors que sa petite amie était complètement snobée par la rose. Cette dernière la saluait bien volontiers, mais cela restait que pur politesse. Bien souvent les deux jeunes femmes ne s'adressaient pas la parole de la journée. Hinata marchait ou skiait avec son aimé qui s'améliorait au fil des jours, mais elle déplorait bien souvent la présence de l'Haruno qui ne faisait qu'encourager ou accaparer l'attention du jeune homme sans la prendre en compte. Elle se sentait parfois de trop. La rose faisait tout pour lui montrer que son existence était insignifiante. Ce comportement fit douter la Hyuga qui appréhendait chaque rencontre. Quand à Naruto, il sentait un certain malaise entre les deux, mais essayait de passer au-dessus, profitant du retour de sa meilleure amie. Il désirait tant que leur relation redevienne plus cordiale, comme avant. Cependant, il savait que cela ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain. En tout cas, il fit l'effort de se concentrer sur sa dulcinée, à sa grande joie, lui donnant la priorité, afin d'apaiser les craintes qui l'habitaient. Il en était plus que certain au vu de ses yeux fuyants et baissés, l'obligeant plus d'une fois à l'encourager à relever les épaules.

L'Uzumaki répondait quand même à quelques sollicitations de Sakura qui lui semblaient amicales pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas oublié leur amitié ou la regardait du coin de l'oeil dans l'indécision de savoir comment aborder les sujets qui le préoccupaient le plus. Il en eut l'opportunité alors que le séjour au sein de la station d'hiver était sur le point de prendre fin. Ce jour-là, il avait remarqué plus que durant les autres journées les regards acerbes que l'Haruno lançait à Hinata et le malaise de cette dernière. Il ressentait ses tremblements au travers des doigts qu'il tenait entrelacé aux siens. De plus, les rumeurs des compagnes de sa meilleure amie lui arrivaient de plus en plus aux oreilles. En effet, au fil des jours passés ensemble, ces dernières, se sentant plus à leur aise, délièrent un peu plus leurs langues et elles n'étaient pas des plus élogieuses pour sa dulcinée ou leur attitude était des plus exécrables. Cela lui ramena à la mémoire cette affaire d'harcèlement dont il fut au courant avant sa mise en couple avec elle. Désireux d'y mettre fin au plus vite pour protéger sa belle, il aborda Sakura alors qu'Hinata était avec Tenten à faire des courses.

"- Tu sais, Sakura, je suis heureux que tu es reconsidérée notre amitié à tous et à revenir parmi nous. Cela me fait chaud au coeur de renouer avec ma soeur de coeur.

\- J'ai vu ça, tiqua tout de même un peu la rose à l'interpellation qu'il a utilisé. Mon éloignement n'a pas été facile mais il m'a permise de réfléchir... Je reconnais que vous m'avez manquée, ainsi que nos délires. Je m'en suis voulue quand j'ai appris pour Sasuke de ne pas être présente, mais j'étais encore trop en colère pour pouvoir lui apporter une quelconque aide.

\- Je comprends. Tu devrais aller lui en parler. Je pense qu'il a besoin de l'entendre. Mine de rien, même s'il ne le montre pas et qu'il a été des plus sévères avec toi, tu comptes pour lui.

\- Ah oui ?! Alors pourquoi une si grande animosité avec moi durant ces derniers mois ?

\- Disons que ton attitude ne jouait pas en ta faveur, reconnait-le. Et puis, tu connais Sasuke. Il a une méthode à lui très particulière de faire passer ses messages.

-... Tu as surement raison... Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup appréhendé mon retour, mais au final, je suis heureuse que cela se passe bien et de renouer avec vous tous,..., surtout avec toi.

\- Sakura, souffla Naruto qui se tendit à ces derniers mots. Ne recom...

\- Je sais, tu es avec Hinata. J'ai saisi, le coupa Sakura en baissant les yeux un peu triste. Rassure-toi. Je vais tenter de faire avec et de passer à autre chose, mais j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour la voir de nouveau comme une amie. Je suis sûre que cela reviendra petit à petit.

\- D'où ton attitude froide à son égard.

\- Ah, tu as remarqué, fit-elle en le fixant pour tomber sur un regard qui se partageait entre l'inquiétude et la colère.

\- Oui, tout ce qui touche Hinata m'interpelle, alors oui, j'ai remarqué. Cependant, je pense pouvoir comprendre, fit le blond, un peu soulagé d'avoir une once d'explication et voulant lui faire confiance. Par contre, j'aimerai que tes amies arrêtent leur messe basse sur ma copine. Cela commence à m'exaspérer. Soit tu le fais, soit je m'en charge et je ne me montrerai pas des plus délicats.

\- C'est vrai qu'elles sont à fond et qu'elles pensent me soutenir en ne laissant aucune chance à Hinata de la connaître, se força-t-elle à sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était tendue.

\- Je suis sérieux, Sakura. Hinata n'a pas à souffrir à cause de nos histoires qui ne les regardent pas.

-... Très bien, je leur en toucherai un mot, mais je ne te garantis rien.

\- Merci à toi. Sinon, comment se passe la vie universitaire pour toi ?"

S'en suivit une discussion cordiale où leur complicité semblait être revenue. En effet, des rires et des gloussements se faisaient de nouveau entendre. A partir de ce jour, les chuchotements des amies de la rose s'estompèrent, bien que leur regard en disait long mais cela suffit au bonheur de Naruto, mais surtout Hinata commençait à se détendre de nouveau en la présence de Sakura. Il fallait avouer que cette dernière faisait un petit effort à son égard. Bon, elle avait toujours du mal à faire face à la vision du couple s'embrassant ou se tenant par la main. Elle avait tout autant du mal à ne pas s'interposer subtilement entre les deux amoureux se collant au blond dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle allait même jusqu'à prendre la dernière place assisse auprès de lui dans un bar ou le salon du chalet, laissant Hinata en plan. Cependant, à chaque fois, la rose tombait sur un os. L'Uzumaki prenait sa douce par la taille et l'invitait à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, au grand damne de Neji, tout en se décollant de sa soeur de coeur. Visiblement, il était encore sur ses gardes, poussant Sakura à se promettre de tout faire pour regagner sa confiance aveugle... et peut-être plus. Quoi que, est-ce que cela en valait-il la peine d'espérer encore quelque chose ?

L'attitude du blondinet rendait vraiment heureuse sa dulcinée qui rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle était la sujette de toutes ses attentions, surtout quand elle finissait sur ses genoux, oubliant alors ses appréhensions. A la surprise de la rose, elle ne la narguait pas d'avoir réussi à lui prendre Naruto, pensant injustement que c'est ce qu'Hinata ferait. En tout cas, si cela avait été elle, elle se serait pavanée devant sa rivale sans vergogne. Au contraire, l'aînée de Hiashi restait humble comme à son habitude. Elle aurait pu se sentir vexer ou nourrir sa colère, mais elle s'étonna de se mettre à réfléchir et à vouloir enterrer la hache de guerre. C'était une sensation diffuse et une partie d'elle voulait encore tenter sa chance, surtout que cette romance était récente, donc par définition fragile. En fait, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. En tout cas, depuis la discussion avec Naruto, elle changea quelque peu de comportement. Certes, Sakura restait toujours empresser envers le blond, lui sautant parfois sur le dos par surprise en rigolant, mais elle snobait un peu moins Hinata, se surprenant à lui parler de temps en temps. Cela étonna cette dernière qui pensa qu'enfin, elle pourrait peut-être espérer un retour à la sérénité.

La plus contente fut évidemment Ino, bien que de voir sa soeur de coeur aussi coller à Naruto lui faisait froncer plus d'une fois les sourcils. Cependant, cela restait de son point de vue bon enfant et ne l'inquiéta pas plus que cela. Il fallait dire que sa meilleure amie avait toujours été un peu comme ça, très expressive dans sa manière d'être. De plus, le blond avait l'air de bien gérer la situation et Hinata de ne pas trop mal le vivre, enfin semblait-il. En tout cas, le dernier soir du séjour lui confirma qu'elle pouvait être satisfaite. En effet, tout le groupe était réuni devant les flammes d'un bon feu de cheminée, discutant de tout et de rien. Sakura était présente, seule, voulant profiter de ce moment avant le retour à Konoha. Elle regardait d'un regard jaloux Hinata installée comme souvent sur les genoux de Naruto alors qu'il lui caressait son avant-bras. Neji contenait sa fureur, préférant se concentrer sur sa petite-amie qui avait retrouvé le sourire. En effet, il l'avait comblé d'affection et semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Elle était d'ailleurs d'humeur coquine, commençant à regretter leur chambre séparée.

De son côté, fatiguée et envahie par la chaleur du feu, la Huyga finit par s'assoupir dans les bras de son aimé. Ce dernier le constatant prit congé de ses amis et la porta jusqu'à son lit sans la réveiller, sous le regard du cousin surprotecteur qui dût résister à l'envi de le suivre. Il fallait dire que Tenten ronronnait contre lui et il ne voulait pas gâcher son bien-être ainsi que leur dernière soirée. De plus, le blond s'était tenu à carreau durant tout le séjour. Bon, l'Uzumaki n'avait pas lâché sa petite amie l'embrassant et la serrant dans ses bras à la moindre occasion, mais il n'avait pas dépassé la ligne rouge, continuant à dormir de son côté. Pour une fois, il passa l'éponge et décida de ne rien tenter. Par contre, ce ne fut pas le cas d'une ombre qui s'empressa de profiter d'une espièglerie de Lee pour s'éclipser de la pièce sans être vue.

N'ayant pas remarqué qu'on le suivait, Naruto arriva bien vite à la chambre que partageait Hinata avec Tenten et y pénétra. Ne sachant pas comment il avait réussi, il décala la couette de son lit pour enfin y déposer sa douce sans qu'elle se réveille. Sa tâche terminée, il la recouvrit délicatement afin de la préserver du froid. Il devrait maintenant s'en retourner, mais une force l'en empêchait. En fait, non, ce n'était pas une force, mais un véritable ange qui le cloua sur place. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à quitter le visage serein de sa petite amie endormie. Elle était si belle qu'elle rayonnait devant lui. Elle semblait si calme, bercée par sa respiration profonde qui soulevait doucement sa poitrine et qui s'échappait de sa bouche soyeuse. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte et ayant l'impression que ce n'était pas lui qui dirigeait son corps, il s'essaya sur le matelas et la regarda dormir, fasciné par celle qu'il aimait, attiré de plus en plus par cette nymphe de beauté et de bonté. Sans oser la toucher, il continua pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à, dans un mouvement, Hinata se mette sur son côté, visage tourné vers lui. Ce geste fit réaliser à Naruto qu'il devait malheureusement la quitter pour la nuit et la laisser dormir. Soufflant autant frustré que désolé de ne pouvoir rester auprès d'elle, il se résolut à se lever avec réticence.

Alors qu'il allait prendre appui sur ses pieds pour se redresser, il se ressentit retenu. Etonné, il baissa les yeux. Il vit une main blanche et qu'il savait douce saisissant le bas de son vêtement comme si elle voulait le retenir. Dans un murmure, il l'entendit prononcer son prénom, le faisant rougir. Sa dulcinée rêvait de lui et cela lui réchauffa le coeur. Un doux sourire se forma sur son visage et ses yeux exprimèrent toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Cependant, un dilemme sévissait en lui : se détacher de l'emprise de sa dulcinée et partir ou rester auprès d'elle. D'un côté, il brûlait d'envie de suivre son inclination. De l'autre, il ne voulait pas créer une nouvelle tension comme lors de leur première soirée dans le chalet avec Neji. Il ne désirait pas revoir Hinata diviser encore une fois entre son cousin et lui. Résolu d'épargner une nouvelle scène de dispute à sa petite-amie, il se décida et délicatement essaya de retirer les doigts de sa belle de son tissu, l'âme en peine de le faire pour partir et s'éloigner de la tentation. Malheureusement, la Hyuga eut le réflexe de serrer sa prise comme si elle savait inconsciemment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Un nouvel murmure franchit ses lèvres et une larme apparut au coin de ses yeux.

"- Naruto... Ne me laisse pas... Tu es tout pour moi... Ne me quitte pas... Je ne peux juste pas..."

Touché autant que peiné de penser qu'elle puisse être sujette à un mauvais songe ou à une peine le concernant, Naruto sentit sa résolution disparaître comme par magie. Sa belle rêvait de sa plus grande crainte. Elle cauchemardait qu'il rompit leur relation, la laissant le coeur brisé. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi et se servit de ce prétexte qui le libéra de son indécision pour suivre enfin le chemin de ses sentiments. Aussi tendrement dont il pouvait faire preuve, il réussit à se libérer de l'emprise d'Hinata et contourna le lit à pas de velours. Se défaisant de son pull pour rester en t-Shirt et de ses pantoufles, il se glissa sous la couette pour enfin se basculer vers le dos de sa petite-amie, l'enlaçant de son bras. Son visage, arrivant au dessus de la tête de sa douce, lui permit de s'enivrer de son parfum. Il pouvait quand même rester quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle s'apaise. Il partirait dès qu'elle retrouvera sa sincérité. Cette émotion commença d'ailleurs à envahir la chambre et le couple. Cette atmosphère, le silence, la proximité d'Hinata et le rythme régulier eurent raison de Naruto qui ferma inexorablement les yeux malgré sa lutte contre le sommeil. Sans qu'il en prenne conscience, il accompagna sa douce jusqu'au pays de Morphée.

Le blond ne rendit même pas compte qu'au travers d'un petit filet laissé par la porte entrouverte, l'ombre qui l'avait suivi regardait le spectacle que sa petite-amie et lui offrait à des regards indiscrets. Cet espion avait le coeur serré mais aussi divisé entre la colère et un certain sentiment diffus de bonheur pour le jeune homme qui était allongé dans cette pièce. Il ne savait plus quoi ressentir, à part peut-être une envie soudaine de vouloir faire irruption à l'intérieur, mais pourquoi ? Les réveiller en sursaut par plaisanterie, ou interrompre l'étreinte des amoureux tellement cela lui faisait mal à son orgueil et les mettre en difficulté face à un cousin surprotecteur. Et oui, on l'avait mis au courant de la situation délicate avec ce dernier, enfin selon les commérages de sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, la voix de celle-ci interrompit ses pensées.

"- Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai vu Naruto partir avec Hinata endormie. Je voulais en profiter pour parler avec lui avant notre séparation demain.

\- Tu sais qu'on se reverra tous à Konoha. On dirait que, pour toi, demain sonnera comme un adieu... Ces derniers jours n'étaient-ils qu'un répit ? Tu comptes nous ignorer encore, déclara Ino, le ton blessé et sanglotant à cette hypothèse. Ce séjour n'était qu'un armistice.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, réconforta la rose en prenant la Yamanaka dans ses bras. Ces derniers jours m'ont prouvée que vous me manquiez trop, surtout notre amitié à toutes deux. J'ai été stupide de vous avoir tourné le dos ainsi. Je t'assure que je voulais juste discuter avec Naruto un peu à l'écart des autres, c'est tout.

\- C'est vrai ? Interrogea la blonde platine, cette fois-ci suspicieuse sur ses intentions. Aurais-tu toujours des vues sur lui ?

-... J'avoue que je pense être toujours amoureuse de lui.

\- Sakura... fit désolée la Yamanaka. Tu en es sûre ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que c'était plutôt le retour de votre amitié et non d'un amour à sens unique.

\- J'aimerai te donner raison, crois-moi, mais je l'aime tellement que j'ai mal de le voir enticher d'une autre que moi. Toutefois, je me surprends à vouloir le voir heureux avec Hinata. Et puis, son amitié, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, surtout quand je le vois ainsi, d'où mon attitude."

A cette phrase, Ino se décolla de son amie et suivit la direction de son regard. Elle vit alors le couple endormi à travers le petit espace laissé par la porte, la faisant sourire à ce spectacle. Naruto et Hinata semblaient si paisibles ainsi et si beaux ensemble qu'elle devait reconnaître qu'ils se complétaient bien ainsi. Quand à Sakura, elle s'imaginait à la place de la Hyuga et se posait une question. Si elle était sortie avec lui, montreraient-ils une telle image ou les jugerait-on trop différent pour être ensemble ? Il fallait le reconnaître, et cela fut un poignard pour elle, les deux amoureux étaient beaux à voir. Ne voulant plus y penser, mais surtout à son statut d'éternelle célibataire, sentant la jalousie revenir au grand galop, la rose coupa ses pensées et celles de sa soeur de coeur en reprenant la parole.

"- Je pense que tu as eu aussi en partie raison lors d'une de nos discussions.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Sur le fait que ma mère me met beaucoup de pression là-dessus, sur notre position sociale et sur la possibilité de s'élever au travers d'un mariage avantageux... J'aimerai tellement la contenter, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai envi de me sentir libre de faire mes choix... Parfois, je me demande si mes sentiments sont dirigés par les désirs de ma mère ou par l'amour... J'ai l'impression d'être retournée au collège et au lycée où j'étais sous son emprise totale.

\- Et comme à cette période, nous t'aiderons à faire face et à te sortir de son carquois, tout en t'aidant à faire le point, fit déterminer sa soeur de coeur en comprenant que comme à l'époque la rose était tiraillée. Tu as le droit d'avancer dans la vie selon tes aspirations et pas seulement pour satisfaire les voeux égoïstes de parents aux dents longues."

La Yamanaka allait continuer à l'encourager à évaluer exactement ses sentiments vis-à-vis de l'Uzumaki, persuadée qu'elle était que ce n'était pas un amour passionnel qui la liait à lui. Elle était certaine que le comportement de la mère de Sakura lui embrouillait l'esprit. Peut-être qu'elle se trompait et que ses sentiments étaient vraies. Dans ce cas, elle ferait tout pour aider sa soeur de coeur à passer à autre chose. Cependant, les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche empêchés par une voix qui l'interpella, ainsi que l'Haruno.

"- Ino, Sakura, vous n'auriez pas vu Naruto ? Il met du temps à revenir.

\- Et bien, il est..., il est..., commença la blonde en cherchant quoi répondre et cachant la porte de la pièce derrière elle, ne voulant pas une nouvelle dispute et gâcher le bonheur d'Hinata.

\- Si tu cherches Naruto, Neji, il est là derrière, montra du doigt Sakura, sous les yeux inquiets de sa meilleure amie qui eut peur pour la suite.

\- Quoi ?! Dans la chambre d'Hinata ?!" S'estomaqua le Huyga qui sentit la colère monter en lui.

Poussant sans vraiment de délicatesse la Yamanaka, il y jeta un coup d'oeil et vit les deux tourtereaux tendrement endormis l'un contre l'autre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, imaginant les pires scénarios pour la perte de la virginité de sa cousine. Il allait entrer telle une furie pour réveiller le malotru que deux bras lui firent barrage. Ces derniers le ceinturèrent au niveau de la taille alors qu'il sentit un poid se poser entre ses deux omoplates avant qu'une petite voix qu'il connaissait bien s'éleva.

"- Laisse-les Neji. Ils ne font rien de mal.

\- Mais... Tenten...

\- Sont-ils vêtus ? Le coupa cette dernière.

\- Ce n'est pas le souci. Naruto ne devrait pas être là et...

\- Sont-ils habillés, insista sa petite-amie."

A cette question, le Hyuga entrouvrit la porte avec précaution pour laisser juste sa tête passée. Ayant la réponse, il dit en refermant l'accès tout en laissant un petit espace :

"- Oui, ils sont habillés.

\- Ce qui signifie qu'ils n'ont rien fait... Et même si c'était le cas, nous n'avons pas entendu Hinata crier au viol que je sache, continua Tenten d'une intonation blessée mais aussi acerbe qu'elle identifia bien vite. Désolée pour le ton, mais arrête de la couver comme ça. Et puis, cela ne te regarde pas. Respecte au moins son intimité.

\- Mais...

\- Neji, je t'en prie, supplia presque sa petite-amie en le forçant à lui faire face pour se serrer contre son torse. On... on pourrait en profiter pour nous retrouver tous les deux, non ?... A moins que tu ne veuilles ne pas dormir avec moi... que cela te dérange maintenant d'être prêt de moi... Moi, j'aimerai tant me blottir contre toi cette nuit."

A cette tendre invitation qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme une supplique, le jeune héritier hésita. Son devoir lui soufflait d'aller tirer à grands pieds dans les fesses Naruto mais d'un autre côté, sa belle aux macarons lui avait manqué près de lui chaque nuit. Il dormait très mal sans elle, il devait le reconnaître, surtout quand elle n'était qu'à quelques chambrées. Il baissa les yeux et se noya dans ceux de Tenten. Ils brillaient d'un désir sucré qui réveilla les sens du jeune homme. Si ce n'était pas un appel à lui faire l'amour, il pouvait se faire damner sur le champ. Aussi désireux qu'elle depuis des jours qu'il ne l'avait plus touchée, il abdiqua, oubliant jusqu'au blond et d'un mouvement souple la prit par la main sans saluer leurs deux amies. Les deux tourtereaux se dirigèrent vers sa chambre. Là, il s'y engouffra emmenant sa belle avec lui. Sakura et Ino entendirent la porte se fermer et un cliquetis s'élever prouvant qu'on venait de se barricader à double tour pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Derrière, Neji embrassait Tenten à tout rompre, la plaquant contre le bois qu'il venait de clôturer et lui faisant sentir son désir trop longtemps retenu pour elle, se promettant tout de même que l'Uzumaki ne perdait rien pour attendre.

De leur côté, les deux soeurs de coeur se retinrent de rigoler à cette scène. Cependant, l'attitude de Neji laissa pensive Sakura. Alors ce qu'Ino lui avait raconté était véridique. Le cousin n'appréciait pas vraiment que sa cible soit intimement proche de sa rivale et le maintenait sous étroite surveillance. Si cela dérangeait l'héritier des Hyuga, il se pourrait très bien ne pas être le seul à qui la relation de l'aînée de Hiashi avec le blond dérangeait. Cette supposition la poussa à remettre ses récents états d'âme dans une balance. En effet, peut-être que si la famille de cette dernière la poussait à rompre ou si la pression exercée sur l'Uzumaki le faisait craquer, peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'engouffrer dans la brèche ou du moins, être là pour le consoler... voir plus. On ne sait jamais. Il lui suffirait peut-être d'être patiente, tout en se montrant attentionnée. Ses réflexions se firent en silence, mais ses yeux laissaient entrevoir son duel et les diverses émotions qui lui passaient par la tête. Cela se fit sous le regard d'Ino qui tentait d"en déchiffrer chaque intention.

"- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de dire à Neji où se trouvait Naruto. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que c'était tendu entre les deux.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup. Pour moi, Naruto et Hinata ne font rien de mal. Et puis, je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient chambre à part. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut la Yamanaka. Bon, on devrait prévenir Lee de prendre la place de Naruto avec Shino dans leur chambre, vu que Neji s'est enfermé dans celle qu'il partageait avec lui."

Sur ces mots, la petite-amie de Saï emboîta le pas à sa meilleure amie qui partait déjà vers le salon. Sur le chemin, elle espérait que la rose ne profite pas de la situation pour y mettre son grain de sel et qu'elle oublie toute cette histoire. Il fallait dire qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée par l'ambiance tendue qui existait depuis que ce triangle amoureux avait vu le jour. Elle avait marre de se sentir couper en deux, entre deux amies. Bon, Sakura, par son attitude et son discours de tantôt, semblait prendre le chemin du raisonnable, ouvrant quelque peu les yeux. Il lui manquait plus qu'une main tendue pour l'aider à franchir le reste du parcours vers l'acceptation du couple de Naruto et d'Hinata, mais surtout pour défier les ambitions de sa mère. Peut-être qu'enfin, elle lâchera l'affaire. Ino était persuadée que sans la pression maternelle, la rose n'aurait pas agi comme elle l'avait fait. Sa meilleure amie n'était pas aussi cruelle. Ses yeux et sa détresse avaient exprimé plus d'une fois son désarroi et son appel à l'aide, elle en était certaine. En tout cas, elle ne regretta pas une seule seconde son plan, au vu de ces derniers jours qui montrait qu'il existait de l'espoir.

Le lendemain, un liserer du rayon solaire perça les rideaux mal fermés et tomba sur le visage à la peau blanche et douce d'une jeune femme. Celle-ci en fut si gênée que ses yeux se froncèrent avant de papillonner doucement avant de s'entrouvrir doucement. Au début, elle eut du mal à se souvenir où elle se trouvait avant de reconnaître la pièce. Elle était dans son lit au sein du chalet qu'elle louait avec ses amis. Rassurée, elle allait tenter de profiter encore d'un peu de repos, surtout qu'elle nageait dans un cocon de chaleur et de sécurité qu'elle ne souhaitait pas quitter. Soudain, réalisant quelque chose, sa respiration se stoppa nette de stupeur. Elle venait de sentir un poids sur sa taille et un mouvement provenant de devant elle et même plus, contre elle. Ses paupières s'écartèrent, cette fois-ci bien réveillée qu'elle était, et se posèrent sur un torse puissant. Son coeur rata un battement avant d'accélérer frénétiquement quand elle suivit un chemin invisible levant son visage pour apercevoir une chevelure dorée surplombant des joues disposant de trois cicatrices chacune.

Hinata retint son souffle reconnaissant son petit-ami. Alors ce dernier avait passé la nuit à ses côté et au cours de cette dernière, elle s'était blottie contre lui. Cependant, comment était-elle arrivée là ? La seule explication était qu'elle s'était endormie sur ses genoux et qu'il l'avait transporté jusqu'à son lit. Toutefois, pourquoi être resté alors qu'ils avaient convenu de faire chambre à part ? Elle appréhendait la réaction de Neji s'il s'en apercevait. Ne quittant pas du regard son aimé, la Hyuga fut interpellée par un petit mouvement du nez de l'Uzumaki qui l'obligea à le frotter dans son sommeil. Cela fit sourire la jeune femme le trouvant aussi mignon qu'un petit garçon. Ce spectacle eut le don de lui faire oublier toute son inquiétude. En fait, qu'importait au final. En cet instant, elle était heureuse de cette proximité qu'elle se blottit encore plus contre lui. Elle regretta quelque peu de ne s'être pas battue pour en bénéficier dès le début de leur séjour. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu quand elle se rendit compte que les deux yeux bleus qu'elle adorait contemplaient la fixaient tendrement.

En effet, Naruto venait de se réveiller et fut accueilli par le spectacle de sa dulcinée dans ses bras. En cet instant, bien qu'un peu perdu, il était heureux d'être là et de la sentir près de lui. Il réalisa en quelques secondes qu'il s'était endormi à ses côtés. Il n'en fut pas désolé et remercia même n'importe quelle divinité de lui avoir permis cette nuit. En tout cas, son regard fut si intense et doux que la belle en rougit et qu'elle baissa un peu la tête, gênée d'avoir été surprise entrain de le reluquer. Le constatant et désirant continuer à contempler son visage d'ange, la main de l'Uzumaki quitta la taille de la jeune femme pour se dresser vers sa joue et s'y apposer doucement. Ce doux toucher obligea ainsi Hinata à relever lentement le visage pour voir apparaître un sourire amoureux et entendre la voix suave de son petit-ami.

"- Bonjour ma princesse. As-tu bien dormi ?

\- Bon... bonjour Naruto... Oui, merveilleusement bien... Et toi ?

\- Comme un bébé. Ce fut la meilleure nuit de ma vie... Je t'avais dans mes bras.

\- Na... Naruto," rougit encore Hinata si cela était encore possible.

Cette attitude aussi mignonne que témoin de sa timidité fit sourire le jeune homme. Attendri, il s'avança vers sa douce pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres vermeilles. Cependant, une question tarabustait sa compagne.

"- Mais comment cela se fait que tu sois là ?

\- Et bien, quand tu t'es endormie sur moi, je t'ai couché, mais tu semblais assez agiter. J'ai voulu te rassurer un instant en m'allongeant à tes côtés. J'ai dû te suivre dans le sommeil tellement j'étais bien.

\- Ah d'accord.

-... Cela t'embête peut-être que je sois resté," demanda Naruto inquiet de recevoir une affirmation positive.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, pas à cause de la question, mais du comportement du blond. Ce dernier avait baissé la tête à son tour comme blesser qu'elle puisse regretter qu'il ait pris l'initiative de dormir à ses côtés. Elle regrettait peut-être; Il ne souhaitait visiblement pas lui montrer son désappointement en se cachant derrière ses mèches de cheveux. Cette image lui fit mal. Se ressaisissant, ce fut à son tour de poser une main sur la joue de son petit-ami et d'une voix douce le rassurer.

"- Naruto. J'avoue avoir été surprise, mais ce fut une agréable surprise... Je suis heureuse d'avoir dormi avec toi.

\- C'est vrai ?!" S'enthousiasma l'Uzumaki.

La Hyuga hocha la tête acquiesçant ses dires. Elle se blottit contre lui pour finir de le rassurer. Celui-ci fut aussi heureux qu'elle, si ce n'était plus. Il lui rendit son étreinte. Posant ses yeux sur ses lèvres, et appelé par ces dernières, il s'apprêta à l'embrasser en se collant encore plus contre le corps voluptueux de sa douce quand soudain, elle eut un mouvement de recul en poussant un petit cri de surprise. En effet, Hinata avait senti comme une bosse se poser sur elle à ce moment-là lui valant de réagir ainsi. Elle avait voulu en connaître l'origine et l'identifiant, elle en avait retenu son souffle. N'y comprenant plus rien, de son côté, le blond allait l'interroger sur ce brusque changement d'attitude qu'il vit son regard se poser un peu plus bas, vers son pantalon. Suivant la trajectoire, il rougit en constatant l'origine de son comportement.

"- Euh..., désolé,... mais tu sais, c'est normal chez un homme d'avoir..., d'avoir ce genre de réaction involontaire... Enfin surtout, le matin. Cela ne veut pas forcément dire que j'en ai envi.

\- Ah ! Fit Hinata avant de prendre conscience qu'il parlait de l'érection spontanée que tout homme vit à peu près tous les matins.

\- Pas que je ne te désire pas, paniqua Naruto pensant que sa dernière remarque la blesse. Bien au contraire, j'ai parfois du mal à me retenir, mais là, c'est... c'est...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai compris."

L'aînée de Hiashi ne désirait pas entendre la suite, tellement cette discussion la mettait mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas encore comment en parler avec lui. Le fait de savoir qu'il la désirait charnellement et que cela lui était difficile de se faire violence pour ne pas céder à ses instincts lui fit remonter à la surface ses craintes de le voir la quitter si ses convictions étaient portées à sa connaissances. Pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle se blottit une nouvelle fois contre son petit-ami. Ce dernier en fut soulagé et entrepris de reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Doucement et tendrement, il lui captura les lèvres dans un baiser qui se fit suave avant de se transformer avec passion et en témoin de sa faim charnelle. Cependant, il réussit tout de même à se retenir encore une fois. Naruto avait senti qu'Hinata était tout de même tendue après son petit espionnage de son état matinal. Et puis, il serait très bien mal venu de le faire alors qu'à quelques chambres, un cousin surprotecteur pourrait les entendre, surtout que ce dernier était un lève-tôt. Et il eut raison car, en parlant du loup, on en voyait souvent la queue. Ce fut dans un souffle désespéré que le blond entendit des coups se faire entendre au travers de la porte et une voix s'élever.

"- Naruto... ouvre-moi ! Je sais que tu es là ! Il est temps de se lever pour nous préparer à rentrer à Konoha !"

Hinata sourit, se mettant la main devant la bouche pour se retenir de rire devant le visage déconfit de son petit-ami. Il faisait une telle moue à ne pas profiter encore plus d'elle que c'était difficile pour elle de ne pas rigoler sous cape. Bon, elle était un peu désolée pour lui et elle aurait aimé aussi rester ainsi avec lui, mais toute bonne chose avait une fin. Les coups contre l'accès à la pièce redoublèrent en vigueur.

"- Tu devrais aller ouvrir avant que le bois cède. Ce serait dommage de partir avec un litige dans notre poche auprès du propriétaire."

\- Mouais, mais il pourrait être plus conciliant quand même."

Après cette petite remarque, l'Uzumaki se résolut à se lever et à aller à l'encontre de l'opportun. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit. Il trouvait que son camarade exagérait et qu'il aimerait avoir un peu plus de liberté. Ouvrant, il tomba sur un visage froid et visiblement très en colère. Les yeux qui lui faisaient face étaient très sombre. Ce qui était assez paradoxal pour des pupilles blanches. On sentait son interlocuteur se retenir de lui balancer son poing à la figure tellement il tremblait. Tentant le ton de la courtoisie pour détendre l'atmosphère, il le salua.

"- Salut Neji. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-...

\- Euh, il y a un problème ?

\- Que fais-tu dans la chambre d'Hinata ? Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de la déposer sur son lit et d'aller dans ta propre chambre hier soir. Non, il a fallu que tu restes.

-...

\- J'espère pour toi que tu as su te tenir avec Hinata," ne put que l'attaquer le Hyuga.

La colère se réanima au sein des entrailles de Naruto à ses remarques des plus désobligeantes. Cependant, conscient de la personne chère à son coeur derrière lui, il réussit à se contenir, mais afficha un regard bien plus sombre que son agresseur face à la menace qu'il percevait derrière ses paroles.

"- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me menacer et d'utiliser Hinata pour cela. Cousin ou pas, je te le ferais regretter. J'en ai marre que tu t'en prennes à mon sens de l'honneur... Et puis, cela ne te regarde pas, déclara le blond froidement avant de lui tourner le dos tout en continuant à le fixer du coin de l'oeil et son discours. Je suis sûr qu'en plus, tu en as profité au vu des suçons que tu as sur le cou, alors arrête de pousser le bouchon. Que je sache, je ne viens pas t'emmerder avec Tenten. Applique déjà ce que tu affirmes avant de me chercher des noises."

A la fin de son monologue, il ne laissa pas le temps à son camarade de promotion de rajouter un mot qu'il lui claqua la porte au nez. Neji en resta abasourdi. Naruto n'avait pas mâché ses mots, le laissant toujours dans son interrogation. Avait-il couché avec Hinata ? Serrant encore plus les poings à s'en faire saigner, il se contint de défoncer le bois devant lui. Ne voulant pas perdre son sang-froid, il se résolut à se rendre dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer quand il tomba sur le visage triste et déçu de Tenten. Celle-ci avait un peu espionné les deux garçons, surtout le discours du blond. La jeune femme, sans un mot, retourna dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter pour en ressortir avec ses affaires et se rendre dans la salle de bain sans un seul regard pour son petit-ami. Ce dernier, la connaissant, savait qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. D'ailleurs, il eut raison en s'approchant de la salle d'eau et entendit quelques sanglots. Il en fut mortifié et regretta de s'être laissé porter par sa colère et sa préoccupation pour sa cousine, surtout après la nuit qu'il avait partagé avec sa dulcinée. Soufflant, il s'éloigna à nouveau et retourna à ses activités.

De leur côté, Hinata et Naruto étaient silencieux. Le blond essayait d'évacuer sa rage alors que sa douce était assisse sur le matelas, les genoux contre sa poitrine et la tête posée dessus. Neji venait de gâcher la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer et elle était certaine que sa meilleure amie allait être encore blessée de son attitude. Cependant, elle savait aussi que celui qui était le plus meurtri était Naruto. Constaté qu'un de ses amis n'avait pas confiance en lui devait être un coup pour lui, surtout si on ajoutait la frustration de ne pas avoir passé le cap avec elle alors qu'il lui avait avoué l'instant plus tôt la désirer. La Hyuga ne savait plus quoi faire. La voyant ainsi, le blond s'approcha et s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés, la prit dans ses bras. Les secondes passèrent ainsi que les minutes dans un calme olympien.

"- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par casser le silence ambiant.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, fit Naruto en lui caressant le dos. C'est moi qui devrait le faire... Rester calme n'a jamais été mon fort, mais Neji a...

\- Dépassé les bornes, termina son aimée. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurai aimé que Neji me comprenne, ainsi qu'il laisse notre couple avoir un peu plus de liberté. Je sais qu'il veut me protéger mais là, il exagère. Je souhaite tant lui faire prendre conscience de son attitude... Je reconnais que cela me fait un peu mal d'être obligée de me battre contre lui.

\- Et nous nous battrons tous les deux, ma princesse. Je me refuse de te perdre à cause de qui que ce soit..., que ce soit les anciens ou lui.

\- Les anciens ? S'étonna Hinata qui réalisa que son petit-ami avait peut-être entendu parler de sa confrontation avec ses derniers.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, éluda le blond en lui embrassant les lèvres chastement. Ne pensons qu'à nous et à notre amour. D'accord ?

-... D'accord. Tu as raison. Ne laissons pas nos esprits se faire ainsi empoisonner... Je t'aime, Naruto.

\- Je t'aime, ma princesse."

Ce fut sur cette déclaration mutuelle que les deux laissèrent de côté la confrontation du matin glisser sur eux et la mettre dans la case des oubliettes. Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment avant de se résigner à se séparer pour préparer leur retour à Konoha. Le couple, douché et habillé chacun de leur côté, rejoignit alors leurs amis qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner et se joignirent à eux. Tous sentirent à la fois la joie des amoureux d'avoir passé une nuit idyllique, mais aussi une tension entre Neji, regardant avec noirceur le blond, et eux. Ajouté à cela, un nuage sombre de déprime semblait tenir compagnie à Tenten qui ignora son petit-ami, faisant ses bagages seule. Même Hinata ne put s'approcher d'elle, repoussé par un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle donnait l'impression de lui en vouloir, à moins que cela soit de la jalousie, mais pourquoi. La Huyga ne savait plus quoi penser. Bon, la bleutée n'eut pas la possibilité de s'y pencher plus long, car Ino se jeta sur elle pour avoir un rapport complet sur ce qui s'était passé entre Naruto et elle. La blonde fut quelque peu déçue de n'avoir rien de croustillant à se mettre sous les dents, déclenchant par sa bouille le fou rire chez ses compagnes de vacances.

Le retour se fit donc avec deux jeunes femmes snobant complément un Hyuga qui ne savait plus comment se sortir de ce traquenard. D'ailleurs, au moment de partir, Hinata passa devant lui sans un mot et sans un regard pour monter dans la voiture de son aimé pour voyager avec lui. Tenten, à la grande surprise de son amant, la suivit et se mit à l'arrière, laissant Neji seul avec Lee.


	35. Va-t-elle mourir ?

Durant le trajet, le silence régnait dans la voiture de Naruto où deux jeunes femmes ne savaient pas comment aborder un sujet de conversation. Les deux meilleures amies n'arrivaient plus à communiquer. Hinata se doutait que quelque chose était arrivée et qu'elle en était en partie la cause, mais comment le demander à sa soeur de coeur. L'Uzumaki percevait cette tension et s'en voulut aussi. Si seulement, la situation était différente et plus sereine, personne ne souffrirait aujourd'hui. N'y tenant plus, il prit alors une initiative surprenante. Prétextant une envie de café et de faire une pause à cause d'un coup de fatigue, il s'arrêta à la prochaine aire d'autoroute. Là, il descendit, suivie par Hinata qui désirait l'accompagner. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et de quitter cette atmosphère pesante. Cependant, son aimé l'arrêta quelques mètres avant l'entrée de la boutique.

"- Hinata, profite de cette pause pour parler à Tenten.

\- Mais...

\- Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, alors n'hésite pas. Elle est ta meilleure amie et la voir ainsi te fait de la peine. Je le sais, je le sens, alors vas-y. Crever l'abcès maintenant avant que la situation s'envenime entre vous deux. Je vais aller prendre mon café et j'attendrai que tu me fasses un signe quand vous en aurez fini. D'accord ?

-... D'accord... Merci Naruto," fit émue la Hyuga avant de lui offrir un chaste baiser.

Les deux tourtereaux s'éloignèrent donc sous les yeux de la petite-amie de Neji qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hinata revenait vers la voiture. Celle-ci marchait déterminée même si une angoisse l'habitait, se faisait voir dans ses yeux. Tenten la vit alors monter à ses côtés. Un vide gênant s'en suivit entre les deux jeunes femmes. Au bout de quelques minutes, la Hyuga prit son courage à deux main et s'apprêta à parler qu'elle fut devancée.

"- C'est assez surprenant que Naruto soit fatigué, lui qui déborde d'énergie, mais surtout, après si peu de kilomètres roulés... A croire que vous avez fait des folies cette nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Surprise par le ton et les insinuations, l'aimée de l'Uzumaki resta sans voix face à sa meilleure amie. Son attitude confirmait qu'il existait un contentieux entre elle, car jamais elle n'aurait tenu de tels propose à son encontre sans cela. En effet, elle se serait attendue d'entendre ses mots de la bouche de Neji ou de Sakura, mais pas d'elle. Ne voulant pas la laisser s'imaginer des choses erronées, la bleutée la contredit, mais d'un ton calme et doux pour ne pas engendrer colère et dispute. De plus, cela n'aurait pas avancé leur affaire de se crêper le chignon maintenant.

"- Naruto et moi n'avons fait que dormir cette nuit, l'un contre l'autre. C'est tout, rien d'autre... Il a vraiment voulu s'arrêter pour un café, mais surtout pour que nous puissions parler toutes les deux, voir ce qui te ronge depuis ce matin.

\- Ah fit un peu gênée Tenten qui ne se reconnait plus vis à vis de sa soeur de coeur.

\- J'avoue que j'aimerai le savoir, continua Hinata. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal à ton encontre ? Si je t'ai blessée, je m'en excuse, mais je voudrai comprendre... Ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi et le perdre pour quelque chose qu'on pourrait peut-être arranger en parlant ne fait pas parti de mes projets."

Face à des yeux compatissants et remplis de crainte de la voir renoncer à un lien qui lui était aussi important qu'à elle, Tenten baissa la tête, s'en voulant de son comportement. Comment pouvait-elle en vouloir à Hinata ? Ce n'était pas sa faute et pourtant, elle avait voulu trouver un coupable à la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Une partie d'elle ne voulait pas incriminer Neji par peur de le voir rompre ou qu'elle se sente obliger de le quitter. Soufflant, elle releva le visage, regardant droit devant elle, n'osant pas poser ses pupilles sur la jeune femme à ses côtés. Celle-ci attendit patiemment, ne désirant pas la presser. Cette patience fut récompensée. Tenten lui raconta alors l'intervention de Sakura et sa supplique auprès de son petit-ami pour qu'il les laisse tranquille quand il avait découvert où s'était endormi Naruto et dans quelle condition, les amoureux se trouvant l'un contre l'autre.

"- Quand il m'amena à sa chambre, il m'a fait l'amour toute la nuit. C'était merveilleux. J'avais l'impression de le retrouver, mais surtout..., j'ai cru qu'il avait enfin compris et que désormais, il ne penserait qu'à notre couple, vous laissant en paix. Malheureusement,...

\- Malheureusement, le lendemain, il est venu toquer à ma porte pour menacer encore une fois Naruto et tu as assisté à la scène, continua Hinata quand elle avait vu que sa meilleure amie eut du mal à continuer.

\- Pas à toute, mais les paroles de Naruto m'a fait comprendre ce qu'il en retournait. Il ne fallait pas être idiote pour faire le lien et saisir que mon cher petit-ami lui faisait encore une leçon de moral... Cela m'a blessée, car au lieu de me réveiller dans ses bras, je me suis retrouvée toute seule, dans des draps qui ne témoignaient plus de sa présence. A croire qu'il s'était levé tôt et tel un chien de garde sur le qui vive, avait attendu une heure propice pour se jeter sur sa proie.

\- Je comprends ta blessure, Tenten, mais pourquoi une telle animosité avec moi... Je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça.

\- Je sais et... Je m'excuse, sanglota son amie alors qu'Hinata la prit dans ses bras. Je voulais juste me trouver un responsable et c'est tombé sur toi, puisque toute l'attention de mon petit-ami était tournée vers toi... Pardonne-moi.

\- De tout mon coeur, la rassura la Hyuga. Tu devrais en toucher un mot à Neji.

\- Mais je l'ai déjà fait, mais il ne comprend pas.

\- Pas de la situation mais du ressenti que tu éprouves envers son attitude. Je sais que je suis la première à cacher ce que je ressens pour ne blesser personne, donc je suis consciente que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Cependant, je pense que tu ne devrais pas rester ainsi.

\- Je vais essayer... Merci Hinata."

A ce remerciement, cette dernière lui sourit et dans une dernière étreinte scella sa réconciliation avec sa soeur de coeur, enfin si on pouvait appeler la froideur de Tenten une querelle. Puis, sortant de la voiture, la Hyuga fit signe à Naruto qui fixait depuis le bar son véhicule, dans l'attente du signal. Voyant sa douce souriante, il conclut que tout s'était bien terminé. Il rejoignit alors sa place derrière le volant alors que les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à glousser de nouveau à l'arrière, Hinata désirant terminer leur voyage auprès de son amie. Les jeunes gens arrivèrent bientôt à Konoha et plus précisément, sur le parking du complexe Hyuga. Là, Neji y était déjà arrivé et faisait les cent pas dans l'attente de l'arrivée de sa cousine et de sa petite-amie. Voyant la voiture de l'Uzumaki faire son entrée, il se précipita, soulagé en constatant qu'il n'avait pas eu d'accident. Retrouvant son attitude stoïque, il stoppa sa marche à quelques pas du bolide d'où descendirent les occupants. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers le coffre vers lequel Naruto s'était dirigée pour décharger les bagages de ses accompagnatrices.

"- Ce n'est que maintenant que vous arrivez. Vous avez une heure de retard.

\- Calme-toi Neji. Je me suis arrêté en route pour prendre un café et me reposer un peu.

\- Te reposer ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, fit suspicieux son interlocuteur aux yeux blancs.

\- Tu aurais préféré qu'on ait un accident à cause d'un endormissement intempestif, peut-être ?

\- Non, reconnut le Hyuga. Mais pour que tu sois fatigué, ta nuit a dû être bien agité.

\- Cela suffit Neji, fit une voix coupant Naruto dans son désir de répliquer. Au lieu de faire ton espion, tu devrais plutôt raccompagner Tenten chez elle et de t'occuper d'elle, ainsi que de te faire pardonner ce que tu lui as fait."

Le concerné se tourna alors vers sa cousine qui lui avait jeté cette réplique d'un ton froid qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Si elle réagissait ainsi, c'était que la situation était grave. Il jeta un regard à sa petite-amie qui afficha un visage colérique mais également peiné. Se souvenant de son état à son réveil, il resta sans parler avant de se diriger vers elle et de l'inviter à prendre place dans son propre véhicule. Tenten s'exécuta sans prononcer un mot et tentant de montrer une attitude neutre, mais son aimé n'était pas dupe et présentait qu'il l'avait blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors que leur carrosse s'éloigna, Naruto souffla désespéré par l'attitude de son ami, mais préféra se concentrer sur sa propre dulcinée. Il l'aida à transporter ses valises à sa demeure et accepta son invitation à prendre une boisson chaude en compagnie d'Hanabi qui avait hâte d'écouter le récit de leur séjour, mais également de Hiashi qui fit mine de ne pas écouter alors qu'il était des plus attentifs. Sa fille aînée avait l'air épanoui et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait. Le couple passa tout de même sous silence leur déboire avec son neveu.

De leur côté, Tenten garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva chez elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Garer devant son immeuble, le couple resta un instant sans parler à l'intérieur du véhicule, ne sachant pas comment commencer une discussion. Le silence fut brisé par Neji.

"- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu voyager avec moi ?

\- Tu oses me le demander, se mit en colère la jeune femme qui n'en revenait pas de cette question.

\- Oui, j'ose, répliqua son petit-ami.

-Je vois, fit encore plus peiner Tenten. Je vais donc te laisser y réfléchir puisque monsieur Neji préfère son orgueil à moi."

Sur ses mots, fière, elle ouvrit la portière et descendit pour se diriger vers son appartement après avoir récupéré son sac. La voyant s'éloigner de lui, les épaules basses comme si elle portait tous les malheurs du monde, le Hyuga frappa son volant, frustré. D'un mouvement rapide, il quitta son carrosse et rattrapa à grande foulée sa petite-amie. Lui prenant le bras, il la força à le suivre jusqu'à un petit parc près de la résidence de sa belle. Là, il obligea Tenten à relever son visage qu'elle avait baissé vers lui et vit qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Il voulut l'enlacer mais il se fit repousser aussitôt.

"- Tenten,..., si c'est à cause de ce matin, je ne faisais que...

\- Ca suffit avec cette excuse, explosa-t-elle. Tu sais ce que cela m'a fait de me réveiller sans toi ce matin, de constater que ta place était froide depuis un moment, alors que notre nuit a été un vrai réconfort pour moi... Au début, j'ai cru que tu avais voulu me laisser dormir et que tu étais entrain de prendre ton petit-déjeuner et peut-être préparer le mien... Mais non, Neji Hyuga ne s'abaisserait pas à cela... Non, il préfère m'abandonner pour... pour faire son fouineur. A croire que tu regrettes nos moments intimes. Ca fait mal.

\- Tenten...

\- Si tu préfères protéger Hinata plutôt que te soucier de moi, dis-le moi tout de suite qu'on en finisse, mais je ne supporterai pas cette situation bien longtemps, pleura cette fois la jeune femme. Tu m'as laissé pratiquement seule pendant tout le séjour. Oui, tu étais là physiquement près de moi, mais ton esprit était tourné que vers elle et à surveiller les moindres gestes de Naruto. Ne crois pas que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Je ne suis pas idiote."

Cette détresse prit au coeur Neji qui ne savait pas comment réagir. En cet instant, il comprenait pourquoi on le surnommait parfois le glaçon et que les personnes le mettaient en compétition pour ce titre avec Sasuke. Tous deux avaient du mal à faire face aux émotions que ce soit celles des autres que les leurs. Il se demandait comment une fille aussi expressive que Tenten ait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. D'ailleurs, il avait eu beaucoup de mal au début de leur relation à la croire altruiste, à ne pas être intéressée par l'argent et la position sociale de sa famille. Il lui avait fallu pas mal de mois, voir années, pour lui faire totalement confiance et considérer son amour comme réel. Il avait reçu des preuves indéniables que Tenten ne courrait pas derrière sa richesse en refusant par exemple qu'il paye la totalité d'une note au restaurant, ou à lui réclamer le dernier portable à la mode par exemple. Il avait même appris qu'elle avait pris un petit boulot pendant les vacances lors du lycée pour lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire ou pour participer au frais du couple lors de leur sortie.

A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, la confiance était mise à mal et pas à cause de leur différence sociale ou d'elle, mais à cause de son comportement surprotecteur. Il faisait souffrir involontairement sa dulcinée, alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Que devait-il faire ? Son coeur était coupé en deux. D'un côté, il voulait garder un oeil sur sa cousine pour lui éviter d'être la cible de certains anciens ou d'une nouvelle souffrance. De l'autre, il ne voulait pas perdre Tenten. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de ce bout de femme qui lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre et d'être concentré sur le présent. Ainsi, il se posa une question : est-ce que cela en voulait le coup de surveiller étroitement Naruto et Hinata au risque de perdre celle qu'il aime. N'avaient-ils pas tous raison ? Il exagérait peut-être dans son comportement, car oui, ils étaient tous majeurs et libres de vivre la vie qu'ils souhaitaient. Ils feront des erreurs comme tout le monde, comme lui en cet instant. Puis, sa cousine aimait son baka d'ami depuis si longtemps et il semblait accro à elle, délaissant les caprices de Sakura. Cependant, c'était plus fort que lui.

"- Je suis désolé, Tenten. Cette nuit a été idyllique pour moi aussi. Tu m'avais manquée... Je ne voulais pas te blesser, crois-moi et je compte bien te garder près de moi aussi longtemps que tu voudras encore de moi. Je suis peut-être allé trop loin. Hinata et Hanabi sont ma seule famille, toi compris et je ne veux pas vous voir détruites.

\- Neji, tu ne pourras pas les protéger du monde entier. Elles connaîtront des joies et des peines qui les feront grandir. Tu ne peux qu'être présent pour elles qu'en cas de coup dur et pour leur donner des conseils, mais tu ne peux décider pour elle... ou pour moi.

\- Je vais essayer de faire des efforts, mais..., cela prendra du temps je pense. Je vais devoir aller à l'encontre de ma nature. Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir vous protéger toutes les trois.

\- D'accord, je veux bien te laisser une chance, car je t'aime, mais ne me laisse plus sentir que je ne suis que la cinquième roue du carrosse," se calma Tenten.

Les deux tourtereaux scellèrent leur réconciliation et le contrat sous entendu d'un doux baiser. Neji raccompagna sa douce chez elle et accepta de passer la soirée avec elle, prévenant Hiashi. Il passa donc les prochaines heures à apprécier la cuisine de Yura en discutant autour d'une bière avec Tenshi, les deux parents heureux que leur fille ait trouvé un homme d'honneur qu'était le jeune Huyga, promis à un brillant avenir. Les jours suivants, il restait une semaine de vacances à tous. La jeune femme aux macarons put constater que son petit-ami tentait de tenir sa promesse, même si parfois il avait du mal à refreiner un froncement de sourcils ou de ne pas se jeter sur Naruto, mais dans l'ensemble, la tension avait l'air d'être descendu. Elle ne fut pas la seule à l'avoir constaté. Hinata l'avait aussi observé, même si parfois, elle se sentait toujours espionner, scruter, mais elle avait la nette impression que Neji n'en était pas le seul responsable. C'était une sensation diffuse qui venait parfois de Sakura qui détournait le regard dès qu'elle la prenait en flagrant délit. Cependant, à certain moment, elle n'arrivait pas à en déterminer l'origine.

L'Uzumaki avait aussi ce ressenti d'être espionné dès qu'il était avec sa douce. Parfois, tout comme celle-ci, il voyait l'Haruno leur lancer des regards envieux et tristes, même par moment rageurs vis-à-vis de sa petite-amie. Il ne disait pourtant rien, car à part ça, la rose avait arrêté les insultes et les attaques contre elle, semblant même vouloir se rapprocher d'elle comme autrefois. Cependant, elle donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir comment. Il mit alors les raisons de son comportement sur cette indécision. En tout cas, il était assez satisfait de voir sa meilleure amie de nouveau rire avec les autres filles du groupe et à recommencer à taquiner les garçons comme du temps du lycée. La seule chose qui le gênait était ces moments où elle profitait de l'absence d'Hinata pour se montrer encore un peu aguicheuse avec lui, se collant à lui sous prétexte qu'elle désirait renforcer leur lien d'amitié. Il n'en fit pas grand cas pour le moment, car cela restait dans l'ordre de l'acceptable, la rose ayant toujours été une personne très portée sur le tactile. Il décida tout de même de rester sur ses gardes. En fait, ce qui préoccupait Naruto un peu plus ces derniers temps, était cette sensation d'être toujours sur le qui-vive, mais sans savoir pourquoi.

Enfin, pour le moment, il était décidé à profiter de sa dulcinée dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Lui qui aurait voulu se l'accaparer durant cette dernière semaine de vacances fut vite déçu. Hinata était effectivement souvent appelé au tribunal pour participer aux diverses audiences préliminaires au sujet du procès de son harceleur. Il eut plusieurs confrontations où sa présence fut obligatoire, bien que l'avocat des Hyuga ait changé son fusil d'épaules. En effet, suite aux témoignages des différentes harcelées du gang, il avait décidé de mettre en avant le viol en réunion, le chantage et la prostitution forcée dont fut victime la petite soeur de l'une d'entre elles. C'était l'accusation la plus sévère et la plus grave, l'harcèlement d'Hinata et des autres jeunes femmes l'appuyant comme circonstances aggravantes. Les parents de la jeune fille, surtout sa mère, en pleurèrent, heureux qu'enfin, la justice allait être rendue. De plus, cette annonce avait eu le don d'avoir agi comme un électrochoc sur elle. Comprenant que ses bourreaux allaient enfin payer, elle eut un regain d'énergie et de force pour se décider à sortir du tunnel noir de la dépression. Elle savait que cela demanderait énormément de temps et d'efforts, mais avec l'aide de son entourage et de son psychiatre, elle avait de nouveau un espoir d'y arriver. En tout cas, elle s'était définie un premier objectif : être assez bien pour être présente au moment du procès.

Ce dernier eut lieu quelques semaines après les vacances de février. Naruto avait hâte que celui-ci se termine pour enfin retrouver sa petite-amie les week-ends et ne plus l'entendre dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer du temps avec lui car elle était attendue chez l'avocat ou au tribunal. Sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve. Pour une fois, il bénissait les études. Il s'était concentré dessus pour oublier sa frustration. Bon, quand il ne pouvait pas voir sa douce, le groupe l'aidait à supporter son absence et surtout Sakura qui était présente pour lui. De plus, bien qu'une petite distance existait maintenant entre Neji, toujours le surveillant quelque peu, et lui, leur relation avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. Le quatuor s'était reformé, leurs camarades de promotion continuant à les surnommer Les Quatre Mousquetaires, Sasuke dans le rôle de D'Artagnan, Neji dans celui d'Aramis, Shino en tant qu'Athos et pour son coup de fourchette, Naruto se transformant en Porthos. Cette comparaison fut beaucoup rire le concerné qui s'était plutôt vu dans le personnage du jeune gascon montant sur Paris, à cause de son enthousiasme. Cependant, les autres élèves avaient plutôt retenu son gouffre qui lui servait d'estomac.

A Konoha, toutes les amies d'Hinata l'avaient soutenue, surtout Temari qui lui donna des conseils pour faire face à l'épreuve du procès et des attaques subtiles de l'avocat de la défense qui essayera sûrement de la déstabiliser pour qu'elle fasse une erreur. Sakura avait accepté d'assister à ses séances de coaching, au grand bonheur d'Ino. Cependant, cette dernière était inquiète. En effet, elle percevait une lueur de défi dans les émeraudes de sa soeur de coeur quand elle regardait le couple du blond, comme si elle voulait encore tenter une dernière chose avant de baisser les armes. La tension existant entre Neji et Naruto, et la pression que cela exerçait sur les amoureux auraient-elles nourri un ultime espoir à la rose ? La Yamanaka priait de se tromper, surtout que parfois, elle avait la sensation que Sakura la regardait avec jalousie quand elle-même s'approchait un peu trop de leur ami commun. Le procès dura plusieurs jours où tous les témoignages furent entendus par un jury populaire. Il se déroula à mi-clos, Hiashi refusant de jeter sa fille en pâture aux journalistes. Au bout d'une lutte d'avocats et de plaidoiries, le gang de l'Université fut déclaré coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation. Les peines furent lourdes. Les accusés furent condamnés à 20 ans de prison sans possibilité de libération conditionnelle et à 3 000 000 euros d'amendes. Bien que les parents et les victimes auraient voulu qu'ils écopent de la perpétuité, ils leur devaient de respecter les lois de leur pays.

En effet, ils n'étaient pas aux Etats-Unis où les peines avaient la possibilité de s'accumuler, s'additionnant entre elle aux nombres des chefs d'accusation. Ainsi, certains condamnés arrivaient à plus de 100 ans d'emprisonnement, ce qui équivalait à la prison à vie. Non, dans la contrée où se déroulait le procès, le juge avait prononcé la sentence en fonction du crime le plus grave, ici le proxénétisme avec viol en réunion. Le père du principal concerné, humilié, se vit inviter à démissionner de son poste au sein du conseil municipal après que l'enquête révéla qu'il était en partie au courant des agissements de son fils, mais qu'il préféra taire pour conserver sa réputation. En tout cas, la principale victime avait éclaté en sanglot à l'écoute de la peine, comme libérée d'un poids. Elle pouvait enfin avancer et non rester à l'arrière, dans le passé. Sa famille et elle s'étaient approchées de Hiashi et s'étaient pliées en remerciements de son soutien. Ils étaient maintenant ses obligés. En tout cas, le groupe de jeunes femmes qui était venu solliciter Hinata furent aussi soulagées et se promirent d'être présentes pour elle au cas elle aurait besoin d'aide. La Hyuga les remercia et pria pour qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin. En fait, la petite-amie de Naruto avait juste hâte que cela se termine, tellement passer du temps avec son aimé lui manquait. Heureusement, que tous deux avaient rendez-vous le lendemain, samedi, pour essayer de récupérer le temps perdu.

C'était ainsi que le matin suivant la fin du procès, vêtue de son manteau en laine retourné, Hinata attendit l'arrivée de son aimé. Elle était là, debout dans la neige, au sein du parc qui était situé devant le cinéma. Les deux tourtereaux avaient décidé de s'y retrouver pour visionner le dernier volet de la franchise Mission Impossible. Cependant, Naruto tardait. L'heure du film arrivait à grand pas et il n'était toujours pas là. Il était vrai qu'il était assez accoutumé du fait, mais pas autant. En effet, le couple avait convenu de se rejoindre une heure avant la séance pour passer un peu de temps ensemble dans le parc. Cela faisait déjà un tour de cadran que la jeune femme patientait. Malgré ses vêtements chauds, elle commençait à sentir le mordant du vent glacial de l'hiver. Pour couronner le tout, la malchance la poursuivit en s'illustrant par la chute de premiers flocons de neige. Epuisée de lutter contre le froid et désirant se préserver de cet imprévu, Hinata alla s'asseoir sur un banc se trouvant sous l'arbre où son blond et elle aimaient se reposer. Elle avait une vue imprenable sur le chemin qu'emprunterait son homme pour arriver à elle, tout en étant plus ou moins protégée des flocons. Une autre heure passa ainsi, elle soufflant sur ses mains gantées pour tenter de les réchauffer, mais toujours rien. De plus, elle se sentait engourdie et une toux qui avait débuté il y a déjà quelques jours refaisait surface, lui brûlant les poumons.

La Hyuga désespérait de voir son petit-ami débarqué. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et finirent par envahir ses joues. Son esprit ne faisait que s'imaginer les pires scénarios. Chacun d'entre eux était pire que les précédents. Cela allait du simple, mais cependant cruel, lapin à l'accident mortel. Cela la tuait de penser que Naruto avait peut-être trouvé la mort sur le chemin. Ce fut les mains tremblantes qu'elle fixait l'écran de son téléphone, espérant et redoutant à la fois un appel la prévenant d'un quelconque sort funeste. Elle s'imagina même le blond, l'ayant oublié, marcher tranquillement en passant ce temps qui lui était consacré avec quelqu'un qui bizarrement, avait dans sa tête les cheveux roses. Ses angoisses et sa tristesse finirent par l'affaiblir encore plus, quand soudain, au bout de quelques minutes encore d'attente sous les flocons de neige qui avaient intensifié leur chute, elle se résolut à rentrer chez elle, frigorifiée, son bonnet et les cheveux non protégés par celui-ci aussi blancs que l'immaculée neigeuse. Hinata allait se lever qu'elle perçut à travers le bruit du vent glacial une voix l'appeler, à moins que cela ne soit qu'une illusion.

Portant son regard au loin, elle vit au travers de la blancheur qui lui obstruait la vue, une silhouette masculine semblant courir vers elle. Elle fit un pas vers l'avant, le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine que ce soit son chevalier servant enfin arrivé, mais un vertige la prit. Celui-ci fut si puissant qu'elle tituba au point qu'elle se sentit tomber dans un sombre gouffre sans fond, sans pour autant perdre connaissance. L'aînée de Hiashi n'eut dû son salut à ne pas s'affaler dans la neige de tout son long que par l'intervention de deux puissants bras. Elle eut tout de même la force de murmurer le prénom de son aimé dans un souffle avant de se sentir soutenu. Hinata se laissa alors guider sans aucune résistance vers une voiture qui la ramena, bride abattue jusqu'à chez elle. Là, son sauveur l'aida encore à franchir la porte d'entrée où Hanabi l'accueillit, horrifiée de voir sa soeur dans un état lamentable, trempée jusqu'aux os. L'adolescente cria des ordres à des servants de la transporter à sa chambre alors qu'elle allait chercher son père.

Une heure plus tard, Hiashi était dans le couloir, sa cadette, Tenten et Neji à ses côtés dans l'attente de nouvelles, quand tous entendirent la porte de la pièce coulissée pour laisser passer le médecin, appelé en urgence par le patriarche. Ce dernier le pria de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau, le reste de la meute sur ses talons. A l'intérieur, le gardien de la science médicale leur fit parvenir son diagnostic avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, ainsi que les recommandations et l'ordonnance pour sa patiente. Le neveu du chef de famille fulminait de rage alors que sa petite-amie tentait de le calmer, même si pour une fois, elle lui donnait raison. Le docteur venait de terminer son compte-rendu quand soudain, tous entendirent un brouhaha venir du couloir, plus précisément du hall d'entrée.

"- Laissez-moi passer ! Je veux voir Hinata !

\- Non, nous avons reçu l'ordre de laisser entrer personne.

\- Laissez-moi vous dis-je !... Hinata !... Hinata !"

Voulant connaître l'origine d'une telle agitation, Neji se précipita vers le lieu de l'esclandre. Là, il put voir des membres de sa famille, obligés à se mettre à plusieurs pour maîtriser et empêcher l'opportun d'avancer. Malgré le nombre, ce dernier arrivait pourtant à le faire un pas après l'autre. L'identifiant aisément, la fureur du cousin d'Hinata explosa et s'avançant, envoya un magistral coup de point qui fit valsé le trouble paix, emmenant avec lui quelques malheureux. Ce fut donc allongé sur le sol, appuyé sur un bras, une main sur le menton, que le nouvel arrivant leva le visage vers son agresseur et eut le souffle coupé quand il vit son faciès déformé par la colère, ou plutôt la rage.

"- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu, Naruto, surtout après ce que tu as fait à Hinata !

\- Mais,...

\- Pars d'ici !

-... Non ! Je refuse de partir sans avoir vu Hinata, sans mettre expliquer avec elle ! Insista le blond en se relevant et en défiant son compagnon. Je suis prêt à me battre.

\- Il suffit, vociféra une voix grave et rempli d'autorité. Pas de telle violence en ma demeure.

\- Monsieur Hyuga, dit l'Uzumaki en se tournant vers lui. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi voir Hinata... Je sais que les circonstances jouent contre moi, mais je peux tout expliquer. Laissez-moi la voir.

\- Je ne peux t'accorder ce que tu me demandes, Naruto, affirma stoïquement Hiashi.

\- Mais...

\- Même si j'acceptais ta requête, Hinata n'est pas en état de te recevoir, Naruto," ajouta le chef Hyuga.

Pas en état de me recevoir n'arrêtait pas de penser l'Uzumaki, ayant baissé la tête. Cette phrase n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Puis, relevant son visage, il tomba sur la silhouette d'un homme. Celui-ci profita du retour d'un semblant de calme pour saluer son hôte et d'enfiler son manteau pour prendre congé en rappelant des conseils que le blond ne saisissait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne connaissait pas cet individu, mais dont il pouvait deviner le métier en apercevant la serviette médicale, mais surtout grâce à un stéthoscope qui dépassait de cette dernière. Le blond avait devant lui le médecin de famille, il en était persuadé. Cela voulait ne dire qu'une chose : quelqu'un était tombé malade et peut-être gravement s'il se fiait à la réaction de Neji et au ton soucieux du professionnel de santé. Et si cette personne souffrante était sa princesse ?! C'était tout à fait possible au vu des dires du père de celle-ci. L'inquiétude blanchit son teint pourtant halé. Ce fut hésitant, ainsi qu'angoissé, qu'il reprit la parole.

"- Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Hinata ?"

Cette interrogation eu le don de lancer un froid et un silence s'installer dans ce hall qui un instant plus tôt, explosait d'une lutte insensée. L'angoisse du blond ne fit alors qu'augmenter pour sa douce. Il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose de grave, au point que l'enthousiaste et infantile Hanabi le regardait d'un air aussi sévère que son père dans ses pires jours. Le coeur de Naruto n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement le stress le faisait paniquer. Cependant, il était déterminé à savoir si Hinata était en sécurité et de pousser le bouchon jusqu'à exiger de la voir. Hiashi vit cette lueur qui ne quittait jamais les yeux de l'Uzumaki quand il tenait à atteindre son objectif à tout prix. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, il en était certain. Il en eut la confirmation dans la seconde.

"- Monsieur Huyga, je ne quitterai pas votre demeure tant que je n'aurais pas des nouvelles d'Hinata. Même si vous me jetez dehors de force, je suis prêt à attendre sur le trottoir tout le reste de la journée et la nuit devant chez vous jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez de me laisser la voir.

\- Comment oses-tu Naruto, s'énerva de nouveau Neji. Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça et...

\- Il suffit Neji, intervint Hiashi. Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre une décision, mais à moi. Tu n'es pas encore le chef de famille, alors tiens ta place."

Le petit-ami de Tenten se mordit la langue pour se retenir de répliquer à ces paroles emplies d'autorité. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer des éclairs de rage à son camarade de promotion au travers ses yeux blancs, lui promettant toutes les tortures du monde pour lui faire payer cette humiliation. Sentant le volcan sur le point d'exploser, sa dulcinée lui prit le bras et le traîna vers la sortie, en espérant que marcher un peu sous la neige qui s'était un peu calmée lui refroidira ses humeurs. L'héritier des Hyuga se laissa faire, heureusement pour la jeune femme aux macarons. Le couple passa à côté de Naruto sans que celui-ci fasse attention à eux, tellement il était concentré sur Hiashi, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il était tendu telle une corde d'un arc. Pendant que la porte d'entrée claquait derrière eux, les minutes défilèrent dans une tension lourde de sens, l'ancien et le jeune se défiant du regard. Puis, le chef de famille finit par fermer les yeux avant de faire volte face, toujours en silence. Il fit quelques pas, alors que l'Uzumaki sentit son souffle se couper de désespoir. Il en serra les poings, prêt à appliquer sa résolution de faire du forcing. Soudain, le père de sa douce se stoppa, mais resta de dos avant de faire entendre sa voix.

"- Suis-moi Naruto, mais par contre, pas de bruit et reprend ton calme. Hinata doit rester loin de tout stress pour pouvoir se reposer au mieux.

\- Je vous le promets et... Merci.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de me remercier. Je le fais pour Hinata et uniquement pour elle. Elle s'en voudrait trop si tu tombais malade à force d'attendre dans le froid. Je sais que tu serais capable d'exécuter ta menace."

Cette phrase fut prononcée avec une telle froideur que le blond comprit que le père de sa belle lui tenait rigueur de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'était pas le seul car Hanabi qui marchait à côté de lui n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des éclairs. Cependant, il voyait également dans ses pupilles de l'incompréhension. D'ailleurs, la patience n'étant pas le fort de la cadette, elle ne put tenir sa langue plus longtemps alors qu'ils cheminaient tous trois vers la chambre d'Hinata.

"- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Naruto ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissée en plan comme ça sous cette neige glaciale ?

\- Je...

\- Elle t'a attendu pendant au moins trois heures !" Cria cette fois Hanabi, perdant son sang-froid.

A cette information, les pas de l'Uzumaki se stoppèrent nets alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques enjambées de la pièce où se trouvait visiblement sa petite-amie. Hinata avait patienté tout ce temps, sans se mettre au chaud, alors que... alors que lui vaquait à ses occupations pour faire passer le temps, mais surtout sa frustration,..., en plus avec... Il baissa la tête de rage en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Le geste de fureur de son ami, ou plutôt de ses amis, était alors légitime et bien légitime. Cette attitude, au lieu de calmer la jeune adolescente, eut l'effet inverse et augmenta sa véhémence.

"- Je te parle, Naruto, ou serais-tu trop lâche pour assumer tes actes ?

\- ... Je... Je ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé au juste... Je...

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !

\- Hanabi, il suffit. Je te pris de te maîtriser, intervint encore une fois Hiashi pour apaiser les choses. Je te rappelle qu'Hinata a besoin de calme et ce n'est pas en faisant une scène de ménage près de sa chambre que tu l'aideras.

\- ... Bien père, permettez-moi alors de me retirer. Je ne peux rester auprès de celui qui est la cause de la souffrance de ma soeur... ou pire."

Ce fut sans un mot que le patriarche lui donna son accord, alors que le stress du blond fit un bon exponentiel à l'insinuation de la cadette. Qu'entendait-elle par pire ? Hinata était-elle en danger, risquand de passer à trépas ? Avant qu'elle ne parte définitivement, Naruto ressentit tout de même le besoin de dire quelques mots.

"- Je suis désolé. Jamais je n'ai voulu qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Hinata... Je l'aime."

Hanabi resta dos à l'Uzumaki qui la fixait en attente d'une réaction de sa part, mais quoi... Son pardon ? Elle était trop en colère, et puis, elle avait peur, oui peur de perdre sa soeur, celle qui avait joué le rôle de figure maternelle pour elle, elle qui n'avait jamais connu sa mère.

"- Menteur," lui cracha-t-elle sans se retourner avant de reprendre sa marche vers sa propre chambre.

La jeune adolescente avait besoin de s'éloigner, mais surtout de réconfort et elle savait où en trouver. Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, et prenant son téléphone, elle fit un numéro et ce fut en sanglotant, dès qu'elle entendit la voix de son plus grand soutien, qu'elle passa les prochaines minutes à raconter ce qu'il se déroulait chez elle. Pendant ce temps, Naruto encaissait très mal le dernier mot de la cadette. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas cru. Et si Hinata faisait de même, qu'allait-il faire ? Encore une fois, Hiashi fut celui qui le ramena à la réalité en l'appelant. D'un geste, il désigna l'accès qui lui cachait à sa vue celle qui habitait son coeur, l'invitant ainsi à y entrer. Il recommanda toutefois de faire le moins de bruit possible. Averti et se demandant pourquoi autant de prudence, Naruto tourna la poignée lentement et grimaça même quand il entendit le grincement du bois à son ouverture. Enfin débarrasser de cette entrave à la vision de sa bien-aimée, son souffle se coupa, une envie de vomir le prit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il s'était attendu à devoir se jeter aux genoux d'Hinata, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, pour se faire pardonner. Il avait réfléchi à tout ce qu'il pourrait dire pour défendre sa cause durant le trajet qui l'avait amené jusqu'à la demeure Hyuga. Il avait tourné tous les scénarios possibles dans sa tête, mais rien de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé n'ait vu le jour. Non, il ne s'était pas préparé à assister à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Elle fut si terrible pour lui qu'il resta comme statufié sur le bas de la porte. Son doux ange était là devant lui, allongé dans son lit, sous une couette, frissonnante, les yeux fermés et le teint aussi pâle que la neige. Mais surtout des gouttes de sueur parsemaient son front alors que sa respiration semblait difficile et des plus accélérées. Il avait l'impression d'entendre des râles à chaque inspiration. Son visage affichait parfois l'expression d'une vive douleur. Ce qui horrifia encore plus Naruto fut qu'en suivant un chemin de son épaule à son bras, il tomba sur une perfusion d'où s'écoulait un pochon de liquide transparent contenant surement des médicaments et qui était plantée dans la veine de sa douce.

Son esprit se ferma à toute réalité, comme pour fuir la vision devant lui. Il y ne revint qu'en sentant une main sur lui, mais surtout quand il entendit Hinata être au prise avec une toux grasse qui ne parvint pourtant pas à la sortir de son mutisme. Même si son coeur le poussait à se précipiter à son chevet, il n'arrivait pourtant pas à faire un pas plus en avant. En fait, il se posait de multiples questions qui quémandaient des réponses immédiates. Sans entrer et fermant la porte, il se tourna vers Hiashi.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Depuis combien de temps, elle est dans cet état ? Dites-moi, je vous en prie.

\- Depuis qu'on nous l'a ramenée, à moitié consciente, fiévreuse et trempée jusqu'aux os à cause de la neige.

\- Mais comment et elle a quoi au juste ?

\- Hinata souffrait depuis quelques jours d'une petite toux qui ne semblait pas grave. Elle voulait attendre la fin du procès et de te revoir avant d'aller consulter. Affaiblie, patienter dans le froid a eu raison de ses forces et de ses défenses. Elle est atteinte d'une pneumopathie type grippe mais dans sa forme la plus grave. Le médecin craint que cela se transforme en pneumonie bactérienne. Si la fièvre continue de monter en dépassant les 40 degré et qu'Hinata se met à tousser en excrétant des crachats sanguinolents avec des douleurs thoraciques, elle devra être hospitalisée pour faire une radio afin de confirmer la pneumonie et de recevoir une meilleure antibiothérapie.

\- Est-ce qu'elle risque de... de mourir ? Demanda le blond en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Hanabi.

\- Si la pneumonie s'installe profondément et prend de vitesse l'action des antibiotiques,..., oui, Hinata risque de mourir par septicémie ou pleurésie.

\- Alors, faites-la hospitaliser dès maintenant, paniqua Naruto, pâle et frissonnant par l'angoisse glacée qui parcourait ses veines de perdre sa belle à cause de sa bêtise.

\- Je te prie de te calmer Naruto. Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. N'oublie pas que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle se trouve dans cet état. Nous suivrons les recommandations du médecin. Pour le moment, Hinata est stable. Tu devrais plutôt prier pour que cela s'arrange.

\- Excusez-moi. J'ai perdu mon sang froid... Je ne veux pas la perdre," désespéra l'Uzumaki.

Hiashi allait répondre qu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une lointaine cousine au grand coeur qui tenait entre ses mains une bassine d'eau et un gant. Celle-ci salua le chef de famille avant de lui quémander le service de lui ouvrir la porte de la malade. Après que la silhouette féminine disparut sous le regard du Naruto qui la suivit, ce dernier n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux l'accès à la pièce devant lui alors qu'il se refermait.

"- Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

\- J'aimerai rester au chevet d'Hinata cette nuit. Je n'arriverai pas à rentrer chez moi et à dormir en sachant que son état risque de s'aggraver.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu mérites cette faveur, affirma stoïquement Hiashi.

\- Mais...

\- Cependant, je vais te l'accorder, pour Hinata, mais à une condition..., que tu assumes tes actes et que tu nous expliques au plus tard demain ce qui s'est passé, en espérant qu'elle soit mieux pour l'entendre.

\- Bien, je vous remercie, monsieur Hyuga."

Le blond fit une légère courbette face au père de sa belle qui finit par le quitter afin de reprendre le cours de sa vie de chef d'entreprise. Il n'était que le début de l'après-midi et des affaires commerciales à régler. Quand à Naruto, il prit son portable et passa un coup de fil avant de se décider à bouger. Il s'arma ensuite de courage pour ouvrir à nouveau la porte de la chambre de sa petite-amie. Il y pénétra prudemment. A l'intérieur, son coeur se serra à la vision de sa douce emprunt à la maladie. Il s'avança et parla à la parente présente. Celle-ci quitta alors la salle après cette micro-discussion, alors qu'il prenait sa place sur la chaise installée près du matelas. L'Uzumaki trempa le gant dans l'eau et le passa sur le cou ainsi que sur le visage de la belle endormie avant de le poser sur son front. Il resta ainsi pendant des heures, humidifiant sa peau pour l'aider à lutter contre la fièvre, surveillant sa respiration, sa température et ressassant cette matinée qui s'était terminée sur un drame qui risquait de s'aggraver.

"- Pardonne-moi, Hinata. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi... Bats-toi pour guérir et me revenir," sanglota presque Naruto en lui tenant la main.

Au fil du temps, la jeune Hyuga retrouva un visage plus serein et une respiration plus profonde, moins rapide. Elle semblait si tranquille maintenant. En milieu d'après-midi, on vint le prévenir qu'une personne l'attendait dans le hall. Se doutant de son identité, Naruto quitta la chambre sans omettre de déposer un léger baiser à sa douce princesse, toujours réfugiée dans son sommeil. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se retrouva devant son visiteur qui salua Hiashi qui, en bon hôte, l'avait accueilli un instant avant de reprendre ses affaires.

"- Ah, Naruto, voici les affaires que tu m'as demandé.

\- Merci Sasuke, remercia le blond en se saisissant le sac apporté.

\- Tu sais que même si on dispose d'un week-end de trois jours, on devra rejoindre la prépa lundi soir.

\- J'en suis conscient. J'espère juste qu'Hinata aura passé le cap critique d'ici là, affirma son meilleur ami d'un ton bas et douloureux dans la perspective d'être dans l'obligation de la quitter dans un état plus grave.

\- Courage. Hinata est une femme forte. Elle va s'en sortir, essaya de le rassurer l'Uchiwa. Mais dis-moi quel est donc l'événement qui l'a amenée à être aussi malade ? Je croyais qu'elle avait annulé votre rendez-vous ?

\- Comment ça, elle a annulé le rendez-vous, s'exclama une voix juvénile derrière eux. C'est n'importe quoi ! Hinata n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver ce baka. Elle s'était levée de bonne heure pour se préparer et se faire la plus belle."

Les deux futurs officiers se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait exprimé ces paroles avec énormément de hargne. La reconnaissant, Naruto n'en menait pas large car il aurait dû s'en douter. Sa princesse avait été aussi impatiente de le revoir que lui l'avait été.

"- Bonjour Hanabi, Konohamaru, salua Sasuke d'un ton stoïque mais ferme pour rappeler à la cadette de faire preuve de politesse.

\- Bonjour Sasuke. Pardonne mon impolitesse, mais je suis trop en colère pour faire preuve de délicatesse.

\- Ce que je peux comprendre, mais il ne faut pas juger autrui sans connaître toute l'histoire et sa version.

\- mm, bouda la cadette Hyuga en leur tournant le dos.

\- Hanabi, calme-toi, intervint son petit-ami. Je suis sûr qu'il existe une explication et je connais Naruto. Jamais il n'aurait posé un lapin délibérément à Hinata. C'est surement un malentendu. Et puis, tu m'avais promis de lui laisser une chance de nous la donner.

\- Mouais, mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi qui me l'a demandé.

\- Merci, Konohamaru, dit le blond un peu mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-ce que tu sois là ?

\- C'est moi qui lui ait demandé et le pourquoi, tu n'as pas à le savoir, répondit à sa place Hanabi, toujours rancunière vis-à-vis de l'aimé de sa grande soeur.

\- D'accord, d'accord, fit l'Uzumaki en levant les mains devant lui, en signe de paix. Je vais vous laisser et rejoindre Hinata.

\- Mais et ton explication, insista la cadette des Hyuga.

\- Plus tard, informa le blond. J'ai promis à ton père de le faire demain."

Cette organisation ne plut pas à la jeune adolescente qui partit de son côté, Konohamaru sur les talons. Cependant, elle n'allait pas aller à la rencontre de la décision de son paternel. Elle allait devoir faire preuve de patience, encore une opportunité pour prouver à ce dernier qu'elle grandissait au tant physiquement que mentalement. Quand à Sasuke, il retint un instant son frère de coeur pour tout de même avoir l'explication maintenant. Il ne comptait pas revenir le lendemain juste pour cela. Soufflant presque de désespoir de devoir retarder son retour auprès de sa dulcinée, il satisfit la curiosité de son camarade. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils à certains détails, mais ne dit rien. Il voyait déjà que toute cette histoire touchait plus que de raison son meilleur ami. Il sentait la culpabilité à plein nez et de loin. Il n'allait pas enfoncer encore plus le clou. Sans un mot, il lui tapota l'épaule pour lui donner tout son soutien avant de quitter les lieux, sa mission terminée.

Naruto le suivit du regard et puis, revint auprès de sa douce princesse. Arrivé, il eut une agréable surprise. Devant lui, Hinata avait les yeux entrouverts et le regardait comme si elle cherchait qui il était ou si c'était un rêve. N'y tenant plus, l'Uzumaki franchit les quelques foulées qui les séparait et il se jeta au bas du lit, à genoux en lui prenant la main entre les siennes.

"- Hinata, tu es enfin réveillée.

\- Na... Naruto. Tu es là... Comment ?

\- Je me suis précipité chez toi quand on m'a prévenu de ce que j'avais osé te faire... Je suis désolé. Je m'en veux tellement. Tu ne serais pas tombée malade si j'avais été là.

\- Ce n'était donc... pas toi qui... m'a ramenée ?"

A cette question qui étonna grandement Naruto, il fit non de la tête, mortifié encore plus que ce ne soit pas lui qui soit le sauveur de sa belle et que son état de santé aurait peut-être été plus grave et tragique si elle avait dû marcher jusqu'à chez elle, dans le froid. En effet, dès que les chutes de neige s'étaient intensifiées, la municipalité avait interrompu les parcours des bus et les voitures circulaient très mal, risquant de se retrouver sur le bas côté à cause de la poudreuse qui avait envahi les rues. D'ailleurs, il y avait eu plusieurs accidents en ville, entraînant énormément de bouchon. Lui-même avait mis deux fois plus de temps pour rejoindre la demeure des Hyuga quand il s'était précipité tout à l'heure. En tout cas, la réponse négative de son petit-ami fut un poignard dans le coeur d'Hinata. Cependant, elle se raisonna dans la mesure de ses forces en se persuadant qu'il avait sûrement une explication valable. Elle désirait tout de même avoir quelques éclaircissements.

"- Tu ne t'es... donc... pas présenté... au parc, demanda-t-elle, quelques larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, Hinata.

-... Et tu vas... bien ?... Il n'est rien arrivé... de grave ?"

Naruto ne revint pas de ces interrogations et resta sans voix. Sa petite-amie pensait encore une fois à lui, plutôt qu'à elle alors qu'elle risquait de se faire hospitaliser. Son coeur se déchira encore plus par la culpabilité de s'être laissé sans doute manipuler. Il se sentait si minable en cet instant. Quand à Hinata, ce silence fit augmenter son angoisse et cela ne présentait rien de bon. L'aurait-il oublié, lui posant effectivement un lapin ? Mais alors pourquoi ne pas répondre à ses multiples coups de fil ? En effet, dans son attente, elle avait plus d'une fois tenté de l'appeler mais sans succès, tombant directement sur son répondeur. Elle avait ensuite cessé ses tentatives au cas où quelqu'un la contacterait pour la prévenir d'un éventuel accident. En tout cas, l'incapacité de son aimé à répondre la fit douter sur cette dernière hypothèse. Toutes ses réflexions réveillèrent ses maux de tête qui s'étaient un peu calmés et une quinte de toux lui coupa toutes pensées. Son faciès douloureux et sa pénible respiration après cet effort inquiéta Naruto.

"- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, dit-il. L'important pour le moment, c'est toi. Tu dois guérir. Je t'expliquerai tout demain en présence de ton père qui souhaite aussi en avoir. Repose-toi, ma princesse."

Hinata lui fit un petit sourire et obtempéra. La chambre se fit à nouveau entourée d'un cocon de calme, le blond tenant toujours sa main alors qu'au fil des minutes et des heures, la fatigue revint la submerger l'entraînant une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil. Le médecin revint dans la soirée et annonça que la fièvre avait baissé, mais qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle reste au chaud et qu'elle se repose au maximum. Par contre, au moindre retour d'une hausse de la température ou de l'apparition de crachats sanguinolents, il conseilla de l'amener rapidement aux urgences. La bonne mais lente évolution de la maladie rassura sa famille, mais surtout son petit-ami qui souffla de soulagement. Ce dernier consacra le reste du soir à prendre soin de sa dulcinée qui était touchée par autant d'attention. Il lui donna même la béquet quand on lui fit parvenir un léger potage qu'elle toucha à peine, mais fit un effort pour lui. Ensuite, ayant aussi besoin de se constanter, il dut la laisser seule pour rejoindre la salle à manger où Hiashi le fit appeler. Heureusement qu'elle s'était une nouvelle fois endormie, pensa-t-il au moment où il quitta sa chambre.

D'ailleurs, le repas fut assez pénible pour lui. Neji et Hanabi le fusillaient du regard avec une aura des plus sombres. De plus, il sentait les regards désapprobateurs sur lui de plusieurs personnes aussi invitées à partager le souper, dont les deux anciens à qui il avait espionné la conversation dans les mois précédents. D'ailleurs, ces derniers ne se gênèrent pas pour réitérer leur opposition à sa romance avec Hinata quand il passa à côté d'un groupe de Huyga, l'état de souffrance de la fille aînée de Hiashi prouvant encore une fois qu'il n'était pas digne de la famille et de celle-ci. Naruto ne baissa pas la tête pour autant mais ce fut tout de même des pics pour son égo et son coeur. Par moment, il se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas en partie raison. Se secouant la tête, il se détermina à leur prouver le contraire. En tout cas, le blond bénit la présence de Konohamaru qui échangea aimablement avec lui durant toute la durée du repas et un peu plus après. Cependant, pressé de repartir au chevet de sa petite-amis, il écourta son séjour au milieu des autres protagonistes et reprit le chemin de la chambre de cette dernière. Il la retrouva encore endormie, mais un peu en sueur. S'asseyant une nouvelle fois, il reprit le gant et l'humidifiant, entreprit de la rafraîchir.

L'Uzumaki fut informé que Hiashi lui avait fait préparer la pièce juste à côté de celle de sa belle pour qu'il puisse s'y étendre pour la nuit. Il remercia le messager, mais préféra passer les prochaines heures à la même place. Ce fut donc assoupi sur sa chaise qu'Hanabi retrouva le blond le lendemain, alors qu'elle était venue voir comment allait sa grande soeur. Celle-ci était réveillée, bien qu'encore souffrante. Elle regardait avec amour son homme, reconnaissante et amoureuse qu'il était resté à son chevet pour veiller sur elle. Cette image fit un peu sourire sa cadette, surtout qu'elle était certaine que Naruto allait se maudire d'avoir dormi dans une position si peu confortable. Il risquait d'avoir mal partout, mais surtout de la nuque tellement cette dernière était cassée en ce moment précis. La jeune adolescente ria sadiquement, non compatissante, alors qu'elle alla préparer un petit-déjeuner pour son aînée. Son pronostic s'avéra juste. Le blond se réveilla quelques secondes après son éloignement et laissa un râle douloureux s'échapper de sa bouche en se massant le cou. Cela fit encore plus sourire Hinata qui eut la force de lui caresser un peu la joue. Ce touché eut le don de lui rappeler son existence, posant enfin son regard sur elle. Il lui envoya une risette en retour, heureux de la voir ainsi, plus reposée et avec un peu plus de couleur que la veille.

"- Bonjour Naruto.

\- Bonjour, ma princesse. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Mieux que toi, il me semble... Sinon, je me sens toujours un peu faible... et j'ai encore un peu mal... à la tête et aux poumons... mais ça peut aller.

\- D'accord, je vais aller te prendre ton petit-déjeuner et je reviens.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Hanabi s'en charge... Tu devrais plutôt te prendre une bonne douche... Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'envolerai pas."

A cette remarque, Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil à sa dégaine. Il était vrai qu'il était débraillé et il le reconnaissait bien volontiers qu'il commençait à sentir le chacal. De plus, une barbe faisait son apparition sur son menton. Pas qu'il était contre les barbus, mais il ne se voyait pas en porter une, surtout que cela demandait trop d'entretien pour lui. Il tenait à ses heures de sommeil et non en perdre devant le miroir de sa salle de bain pour s'en occuper tous les matins. Déposant un rapide baisé à Hinata qui n'eut pas le temps de le lui interdire de peur de le contaminer, il fila en direction de la chambre qu'on lui avait préparée pour y prendre ses affaires et courir vers la pièce d'eau. Après s'être lavé et partagé un café avec sa belle, l'Uzumaki dut s'armer de patience dans le couloir que des tantes finissent d'aider sa dulcinée à se débarbouiller un peu. Cela fit du bien à la jeune femme qui put de nouveau accueillir son petit-ami auprès d'elle. Le reste de la journée se passa un peu comme la veille, avec une baisse régulière de la fièvre, mais la toux était toujours présente ainsi qu'une grande fatigue.

Le couple eut la visite d'Hanabi, de Tenten et de Neji qui n'avait visiblement pas décoléré. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé la veille, Sasuke revint également en compagnie de Juugo qui offrit quelques pâtisseries qu'il avait faites pour la malade. A la grande surprise de tous, Sakura, toute bienveillante, était présente avec les deux amants. Elle avait voulu rendre visite au blond, mais ce fut Iruka qui l'avait accueilli en lui expliquant où il était et pourquoi. L'Haruno avait tenu donc à venir avec l'Uchiwa qui était sur le point de partir leur rendre visite. En arrivant au complexe Hyuga, elle donna des conseils à la convalescente, tout en regardant du coin de l'oeil son meilleur ami. En tout cas, sa venue fut une sacrée surprise, mais ce qui étonna le plus le ténébreux, c'était que Naruto semblait mal à l'aise en sa présence, comme s'il craignait qu'elle fasse une gaffe. Cette visite fut la plus courte. En effet, Hinata ressentit une nouvelle poussée de fièvre et une envie de dormir. Les visiteurs durent partir avec un Sasuke suspicieux, le regard fixé sur le dos de la rose, marchant devant lui.

Ainsi se déroula une nouvelle journée avec un Naruto aux petits soins pour sa petite-amie, souvent assoupie, mais aussi sous des messes basses désobligeantes à l'encontre du jeune invité de Hiashi. Malgré l'amélioration de la santé de sa fille aînée, ce dernier reporta tout de même les explications encore d'une journée au grand damne de Neji et Hanabi, mais les deux n'avaient pas leurs mots à dire. La première concernée était Hinata et elle n'était pas encore en état de les entendre, toujours en prise avec une température élevée et la somnolence. Ainsi, le surlendemain de la tragédie, la fièvre ayant bien baissé, la malade trouva la force pour enfin faire face aux raisons qui avait poussé Naruto à la laisser seule sous la neige. Elle voulait l'entendre avant son départ au sein de sa prépa, Sasuke venant le chercher avant la fin de l'après-midi. Le blond stressait, mais il se devait de le faire. Il espérait juste être cru, mais surtout pardonner. Alors qu'il pensait voir débarquer Hiashi, Hanabi et Neji dans la chambre, Hinata lui prit la main pour l'inviter à se concentrer sur elle.

"- Naruto, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu l'autre jour ? J'ai besoin de le savoir... J'ai mal de penser que tu m'ais oublié.

\- Non, jamais, je ne t'oublierai. Je sais que j'arrive souvent en retard, mais jamais, je ne te poserai de lapin, s'empressa d'affirmer son petit-ami.

\- Alors, pourquoi ? Raconte-moi.

-... On n'attend pas ton père. Je croyais qu'il voulait savoir.

\- Non, il préfère nous laisser seuls. Neji et Hanabi aurait bien voulu faire l'assaut à ma chambre, mais il leur a interdit... Je crois qu'il pense que cela ne concerne que moi... Je leur en parlerai plus tard.

\- D'accord, souffla soulagé Naruto. Il faudra que je pense à remercier ton père sur ce coup là. Déjà que ce n'est pas facile tellement je m'en veux, alors devant des spectateurs. Alors, avant-hier,..."

Pendant ce temps, alors que l'amoureux transi s'armait de courage et commençait son récit, dans un autre quartier de la ville, un ténébreux se présenta devant la porte d'un appartement en sonnant. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'accès s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une silhouette féminine.

"- Sasuke, que fais-tu ici de bon matin ?

\- Te parler, répondit l'Uchiwa qui força l'entrée avant même qu'on l'invite à rentrer. Et je te signale qu'il est déjà plus de 10 h. Une heure raisonnable, non ?

\- ... Fais comme chez toi," fit ironiquement son interlocutrice qui lui emboîta le pas après avoir refermé la porte.

En effet, le meilleur ami de Naruto s'était déjà avancé vers le salon sans aucune gêne et sans aucun savoir vivre. Jetant son manteau sur le dos d'un fauteuil, il s'y assit, impérial. Arrivant quelques secondes après lui, son hôtesse lui proposa bien un café qu'il déclina. Elle n'en fit pas grand cas, allant s'en préparer un.

"- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda la jeune femme en revenant dans le salon.

\- Des réponses."


	36. Un rival ?

La jeune hôtesse s'assit en face de son visiteur se demandant ce que cela signifiait. Que voulait l'Uchiwa ? Son ton respirait l'accusation, accusation tournée apparemment vers elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, en tout cas, de son point de vue. Après avoir siroté quelques gorgées de son nectar noir, elle se lança.

"- Et que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Je sais que le jour où Naruto aurait dû retrouver Hinata pour la journée, tu l'as croisé. Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait au juste.

\- Serais-tu entrain de m'accuser d'avoir éloigné Naruto d'Hinata volontairement par un quelconque stratagème, me montrant responsable indirectement de son état ?

\- Pour le moment, je ne présume de rien, mais vu tes actions passées, je préfère m'en assurer en entendant ta version."

Entendre son ami l'a jugé capable du pire lui fit énormément mal et la poussa à réfléchir à ses anciens actes. Peut-être qu'elle avait été trop loin et maintenant, elle allait devoir redoubler d'effort pour regagner la confiance de ses premiers confidents. Soufflant, elle se résolut à raconter au ténébreux sa rencontre d'avec Naruto deux jours plus tôt. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Hinata, ce dernier avait commencé son récit. Il lui apprit ainsi s'être levé au petit matin. Le soleil n'avait vraiment pas fait son apparition, le devinant derrière l'horizon. Impatient de retrouver sa belle, le sommeil le quitta et ne revint pas. Y prenant conscience, il s'était alors préparé, prenant un malin plaisir à bien s'habiller. Après un petit-déjeuner aussi copieux qu'à son habitude, il avait passé un peu de temps avec Sasuke, le taquinant et revenant à la charge par rapport à lui préparer une des suites de la maison pour qu'il puisse y dormir avec Juugo.

Enfin, le voyant faire les cent pas et dans l'incapacité de se tenir en place, le ténébreux l'avait poussé dehors, espérant que le froid lui remette les esprits sur les rails. Ainsi, Naruto s'était retrouvé au parc où il avait donné rendez-vous à Hinata, bien une heure et demi avant l'horaire fixé. Il en avait même soufflé, désespéré de devoir encore patienter. Enfin, pour le moment, il déambula sur les sentiers pour éviter de se refroidir. Au cours de son cheminement, il croisa un groupe de filles qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de ces dernières. Une d'entre elles l'interpella.

"- Oh, bonjour Naruto. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Euh, pardon mais on se connait, demanda-t-il s'arrêtant dans sa marche.

\- Mais oui, nous avons descendu quelques pistes au ski tous ensembles la semaine dernière.

\- Ah oui ! Je m'en rappelle. Vous êtes les amies de Sakura de l'Université. Vous faites parti de son cursus en médecine.

\- C'est nous. Tu nous as fait peur à ne pas nous reconnaître, fit son interlocutrice en lui souriant tout en roulant de la poitrine pour attirer son attention. Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici ?

\- J'attends ma petite-amie.

\- Ah oui ! La Hyuga. Je ne comprends pas par quel sortilège elle a pu t'accaparer. Elle n'a rien pour elle. Il existe des filles bien mieux qu'elle comme...

\- Je n'aime pas trop comment tu parles de ma copine, la coupa le blond, sérieux et sévère en toisant celle qui venait t'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Pardonne à mon amie, mais elle est jalouse et un peu immature. Vois-tu, tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil et elle a du mal à te savoir maquer, intervint une voix que l'Uzumaki connaissait bien. Il faut dire que tu as le don de faire tourner la tête aux filles maintenant.

\- Sakura !"

En effet, devant lui, arriva la rose qui s'avança jusqu'à lui, en fusillant l'opportune qui avait osé insulter Hinata, comme pour la réprimander. Ce regard fut espionné par Naruto qui calma quelque peu sa colère montante.

"- Bonjour Naruto. J'ai cru comprendre que tu attendais Hinata.

\- Oui, je l'amène au cinéma.

\- Le matin ?

\- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? Il y a moins de monde à cette heure là et...

\- Et tu veux profiter d'elle avec un peu d'intimité, finit l'Haruno en souriant, amusée par son stratagème de serrer contre lui sa dulcinée tout en étant au chaud et dans une salle sombre.

Naruto rougit à cette remarque alors que le groupe d'amies gloussait, un peu jalouse mais formant un bloc devant lui, entourant Sakura comme une garde royale. Pour cacher son embarras, il regarda sa montre pour voir l'heure. Constatant qu'il lui restait une heure avant son rendez-vous, il souffla et pesta contre ce temps qui semblait s'écouler trop lentement à son goût. La rose le voyant ainsi, lui proposa de patienter en sa compagnie en allant boire un café au sein du pub qui se situait à côté du complexe cinématographique, à peine à deux minutes de son lieu de rendez-vous. Quelques unes de ses amies appuyèrent sa proposition, imposant sans le savoir leur présence. Hésitant tout de même un peu, mais devant les yeux suppliants de plusieurs jeunes femmes, surtout les émeraudes de sa meilleure amie, il céda. Leur amitié était revenue au beau fixe, enfin selon son jugement, et cette dernière donnait l'impression qu'elle avait enfin accepté son couple avec Hinata. Et puis, il ne faisait rien de mal. C'était juste un verre. Le groupe alla donc partager une boisson chaude. Cette attablée fut un peu pénible pour lui, d'ailleurs.

Pas que la compagnie de Sakura était désagréable, mais entendre glousser des midinettes autour de lui, lui donnait mal à la tête et puis, il n'arrêtait pas de fixer sa montre. De plus, il dut plus d'une fois repousser les avances de certaines de ses compagnies. Curieusement, Sakura n'en faisait pas parti. Ce qui consolida son hypothèse que sa soeur de coeur était sur le bon chemin. En tout cas, son attitude mit tout de même les nerfs de l'Haruno et de ses compagnes à rude épreuve de se voir ainsi snober. Elles eurent la preuve qu'il ne faisait pas attention à leur discussion quand une d'entre elles, pour le provoquer, s'attaquer une nouvelle fois à sa petite-amie, mais sans succès. En effet, le blond s'était levé et prétextant une envie d'aller se soulager, il s'était éloigné, laissant ses affaires à la garde de sa meilleure amie. Il revint un instant plus tard et s'asseyant, il observa que deux de ses interlocutrices manquaient à l'appel. On l'informa qu'elles avaient dû partir. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Naruto sentit son téléphone vibré, au travers la poche de son manteau posé sur le dossier de sa chaise, lui signalant l'arrivée d'une notification. Le prenant, il constata un message provenant d'un numéro inconnu. Curieux de nature, il l'ouvrit et afficha après sa lecture, un visage déçu.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Naruto ? S'enquit Sakura.

\- C'est Hinata. Elle doit annuler notre rendez-vous. Elle a apparemment oublié qu'elle avait une réunion de famille ce matin. Elle me propose qu'on se voit que ce soir.

\- Et merde, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, fit horrifiée une des amies de la rose qui aux yeux blancs appartenait à la famille des Hyuga. Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir y aller. Il me faut aussi assister à cette réunion. Je risque de me faire taper sur les doigts par mon père si je suis en retard, mais surtout par le patriarche, et je ne suis qu'une cousine à plusieurs degrés. Imaginez dans le cas d'Hinata. Ce serait déshonorant pour le sien si elle ne vient pas manquant à son devoir.

\- Et oui, c'est ça être l'héritière d'une grande famille, intervint une autre ironiquement alors que sa compagne se précipita vers la sortie. Hinata est presque à plaindre.

\- Bon, les filles, arrêtez un peu, intervint Sakura, étonnant ces dernières. Ce n'est pas sa faute si elle est née Hyuga.

\- C'est quand même curieux, réfléchit Naruto, un peu étranger à l'échange. Pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé avant ?

\- Ben, avec le procès, elle a peut-être oublié, supposa la rose. Avec le stress, ce n'a pas dû être évident pour elle. Cela a fait beaucoup à encaisser, surtout que les accusés ont essayé de s'attaquer à elle pour discréditer son témoignage. Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler pour avoir confirmation.

\- J'aimerai bien, mais elle m'informe que son téléphone a rendu l'âme hier soir et qu'elle m'envoie ce message à partir de celui d'une de ses cousines... J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop envi de tomber sur une inconnue... Quoi que... Tant pis, je vais rappeler à ce numéro, je verrai bien."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Naruto se leva et s'écarta appuyant sur la commande de rappel. Malheureusement, le téléphone sonna occupé à son grand désarroi. Frustré, il n'attendit pas le répondeur, se promettant d'essayer un peu plus tard. Quand il revint s'installer à sa place, il était dans une telle déception qu'il ne vit pas les regards narquois que certaines de ses voisines lui lançaient, ni ceux étonnés d'autre vis-à-vis de Sakura. Après que l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Hinata soit passé de quelques minutes, toujours aussi déçu et ne voyant pas l'utilité de rester, le blond prit ensuite congé pour rentrer chez lui. Alors qu'il avait à peine franchi la porte du bar, il fut stoppé par une voix qui l'appelait.

"- Naruto !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sakura ?

\- Bien que je comprenne ta déception, ce n'est pas une raison pour se morfondre. Tu voulais voir quoi comme film ?

\- Mission impossible, mais j'aurai voulu le voir avec Hinata. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce sera pour une autrefois.

\- Pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble comme les amis que nous sommes ?

-...

\- Je te promets que ce n'est pas un moyen pour te draguer, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. J'ai compris la leçon, je t'assure. Tu as l'air heureux avec Hinata et c'est ce qui compte. Et puis, je la vois mal aimer ce genre de film."

Réfléchissant, le blond réfléchit. Il était vrai qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire en attendant le soir pour enfin voir sa douce. Peut-être que regarder un bon film en compagnie de sa soeur de coeur lui fera passer un bon moment, mais surtout ne plus penser à sa frustration et à sa déception. Sasuke était occupé avec Juugo de son côté et Iruka n'était pas présent aujourd'hui, désireux de renouer avec quelques amis universitaires. Il s'avoua qu'il n'avait pas envi de se retrouver seul chez lui, surtout qu'en plus il commençait à neiger. Il accepta donc la proposition, suivant ainsi sa meilleure amie vers la file d'attente. S'il avait fait attention et si Sakura ne l'avait retenu aussi près du bar mais un peu plus loin, il aurait pu voir dans le parc juste en face la silhouette tant désirée se diriger vers le banc sous leur arbre dans l'attente de sa venue. Durant le temps qui le séparait du début du film, Naruto tenta encore de rappeler le numéro inconnu, mais fit encore choux blanc. Il tomba directement sur le répondeur qui malheureusement, ne lui donna pas l'identité de son possesseur. Soufflant, il se résigna.

Il passa donc les prochaines heures à voir Tom Cruise en action, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Quant la séance prit fin, l'Uzumaki suivit Sakura dehors. Il constata que la neige s'était intensifiée et il désespéra de devoir se battre contre elle pour rentrer chez lui. En effet, la route en était recouverte. Cependant, avant de se préparer à ce combat contre mère nature, il tenait à prendre des nouvelles de sa belle. Peut-être qu'elle en avait fini, comme lui. Il pourrait alors se rendre directement chez elle et pourquoi pas l'inviter à manger à l'extérieur avec lui. Ce fut donc avec espoir qu'il reprit en main son téléphone. A sa surprise, il était éteint. Il ne s'était pourtant pas rappelé l'avoir fait. Ne s'en souciant pas pour le moment, Naruto s'entreprit à le rallumer. Quand ce fut fait, il n'eut pas le temps de taper son code qu'il se sentit projeter contre le mur à côté de lui avec violence qu'il en ferma les yeux sous le choc, tout en empoignant les poignets qui lui agrippait le col.

"- Salaud ! Entendit-il.

\- Kiba, mais lâche-le," ordonna la rose en s'accrochant au bras de l'Inuzuka pour tenter de lui faire céder sa prise, mais il était plus fort qu'elle, mué par sa colère.

Ouvrant les yeux, l'Uzumaki constata en effet que c'était son ami aux triangles tatoués sur les joues qui l'empoignait avec force. Ce qui le fit surtout froncer les sourcils, c'était la rage qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux et cette rage était dirigée envers lui. Décidé à ne pas se laisser faire pour autant, il réussit avec détermination à se dégager de la poigne de son camarade. S'en suivit une bagarre entre les deux jeunes hommes. La seule différence était que le blond réussissait à éviter chaque poing. Kiba n'arrivait pas lui porter un coup, montrant la supériorité technique et physique de son adversaire sur lui. Par contre, c'était différent pour Naruto qui aurait pu à la moindre occasion l'étaler au sol, mais il préférait parer plutôt qu'attaquer, tentant de le raisonner en lui demandant les raisons de tout ceci. Cependant, sa patience s'effrita et d'une seule passe, envoya l'Inuzuka à terre. Ce dernier se releva et se prépara à repartir à l'assaut qu'une silhouette s'interposa entre eux.

"- Pousse-toi Shino que je le corrige !

\- Non, tu risques de te faire massacrer. Tu ne vois pas qu'il ne fait qu'esquiver tes poings. Il se retient. Je refuse qu'il te mette en pièce, intervint ce dernier dans un ton stoïque. Fais-toi une raison. Naruto est plus fort que toi.

\- Ca m'est complètement égal ! Il doit payer ce qu'il a fait à Hinata !

\- Ce... ce que j'ai fait à Hinata... Mais je ne lui ai rien fait, dit le blond, estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

\- Non, si je te le demande c'est que je ne sais pas, alors dis-moi, s'énerva l'Uzumaki.

\- Tu avais bien rendez-vous avec Hinata, demanda l'Aburame calmement.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Tu vois, Shino, le coupa son compagnon. Il confirme son crime. Laisse-moi lui casser la gueule !

\- Mon crime ?! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, Kiba. J'avais effectivement rendez-vous avec Hinata, mais elle a annulé," argumenta Naruto.

Cette réponse mit hors de lui le maître d'Akamaru qui trouva assez de vitesse pour surprendre son adversaire. Il réussit alors à l'empoigner encore une fois au niveau du col, tentant de le soulever, mais là encore, en vain. Il fallait dire que Naruto ne se laissa pas faire et tous deux étaient de la même taille.

"- Annulé ! Annulé ! Hinata n'a rien annulé du tout, connard !

\- Je te dis qu'elle a annulé, réussit à lui répondre le blond.

\- Alors pourquoi je l'ai retrouvée à moitié recouverte de neige dans le parc juste en face d'ici murmurant ton prénom ? Pourquoi j'ai dû la transporter en urgence jusqu'à chez elle à moitié évanouie ? Hein, pourquoi ?

\- Quoi... ?! C'est impossible ! Tomba des nues Naruto.

\- Ah ouais ?! Arrête de jouer la comédie ! En fait, tu en as rien à foutre d'avoir posé un lapin à Hinata. Tu as préféré passer du temps avec Sakura, la laissant sans nouvelle et seule, n'est-ce pas ? Sale hypocrite !

\- Hé, je suis là, je vous rappelle, intervint la rose. Et je confirme. Naruto a reçu un message d'Hinata qui a annulé leur rendez-vous.

\- Et pourtant, Hinata était bien là-bas, dans ce parc dans un état lamentable, prouvant que cela faisait surement un bon moment qu'elle attendait dans le froid. Quand nous l'avons ramenée chez elle, Hanabi nous a informé qu'elle aurait dû se trouver en ta compagnie, Naruto," affirma Shino, de son ton calme et imperturbable.

Sachant l'Aburame être un homme de parole et ne mentant pratiquement jamais, surtout quand ce n'était pas dans son intérêt, l'Uzumaki en resta sans voix. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. A la vision paniquée et meurtri de celui qui se trouvait prisonnier de ses mains, Kiba sentit sa colère un peu s'amenuiser. Voyant les yeux bleus de son compère bougés dans tous les sens à la recherche de réponses, il commençait à envisager qu'en effet, le petit-ami de sa petite soeur de coeur était dans un énorme brouillard. Il le lâcha donc et entreprit de lui raconter comment il avait trouvé Hinata. En fait, il était en marche avec Shino dans ce même parc quand de loin il vit une silhouette qui lui était très familière. Curieux, s'approchant, il reconnut la Hyuga. Constatant son état et sa faiblesse à ses gestes hésitants, il s'était alors précipité à ses côtés en l'appelant. Il l'avait alors rattrapée dans ses bras quand elle eut son vertige. Après l'avoir reconduite chez elle, les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux. C'était sur le chemin du retour qu'il avait vu Naruto sortant du cinéma tranquillement et souriant avec Sakura. Le sang de l'Inuzuka n'avait donc fait qu'un tour arrêtant en catastrophe la voiture pour se jeter sur lui en furie.

A la fin du récit, le blond fit les cent pas, perdu, sous les yeux de la rose, inquiète de sa réaction. Repensant à son portable, il le ramassa, tombé qu'il était au moment du choc d'avec son ami. Il devait appeler sa belle pour qu'elle réfute la version de ses camarades. C'était sûrement une erreur et pourtant une angoisse au fond de lui ne faisait que de grandir. Cela serait terrible si tout ce que ses amies lui avaient relaté était la vérité. Ce qui signifiait qu'Hinata avait dû énormément souffrir dans l'attente face à ce vent glacial. Composant son code, il débloqua son téléphone. Là, il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Sur son écran, plusieurs appels manqués et un message vocal apparurent. Ils provenaient tous de sa belle princesse. Il ne comprenait plus rien, car contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, tous s'affichaient sous son numéro et non sous celui de l'inconnu. L'i-phone de sa douce fonctionnait donc. C'était la seule explication possible. Tremblant, il actionna son répondeur et la voix de sa douce lui parvint.

"- Naruto, c'est encore Hinata. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Cela fait des heures que je t'attends, mais tu n'es toujours pas là. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu n'as eu aucun accident. Je t'en prie, appelle-moi. Je m'inquiète."

A la fin, la respiration coupée, Naruto n'en revenait pas. Sa culpabilité enfla d'un coup. S'en se préoccuper de ses camarades, il se précipita vers sa voiture. Il devait aller s'excuser. Il se devait de se faire pardonner et tout expliquer à sa dulcinée. Ils avaient surement été tous deux victimes d'une plaisanterie, mais une plaisanterie... ou pire... qui allait peut-être lui coûter son couple. Hinata n'allait peut-être pas lui pardonner et rompre, mais il se devait de tenter de sauver leur relation. L'Uzumaki était si préoccupé qu'il en oublia même l'existence de Sakura qui criait pourtant son nom. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à forcer l'entrée de la demeure des Hyuga en tentant de rejoindre celle qui avait capturé son coeur.

Dans une chambre, le silence suivit le récit de Naruto qui n'osait pas lever les yeux sur sa petite-amie tellement il se sentait coupable. Sans l'intervention de Kiba, il aurait pu perdre sa douce emportée par les bras de la mort. Pendant ce temps, dans un appartement, un ténébreux fixait intensément son hôtesse qui venait de finir également sa version des événements. Ce regard lui transperçait jusqu'à l'âme, la mettant mal à l'aise. Son invité semblait vouloir lire en elle, comme s'il cherchait la moindre faille dans son histoire.

"- Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça. Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible. Je n'ai fait qu'inviter Naruto à partager un verre et regarder un film au cinéma. Je n'étais pas au courant que le message reçu était un canular. Et d'ailleurs, comment j'aurai pu le savoir ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie envoyé.

\- Peut-être une de tes amies ? Supposa Sasuke.

\- Je n'en sais absolument rien, mais ce serait étrange. Je crois qu'aucunes d'entre elles possèdent le numéro de Naruto.

\- Mmmh.

\- Ecoute Sasuke, je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui est rendu malade Hinata. Et puis, je te rappelle que j'ai été avec toi pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui donner des conseils. Je ne l'aurai pas fait si j'avais voulu lui faire du mal.

\- Très bien Sakura, se leva l'Uchiwa. Je ne peux que te croire sur parole. Cependant,...

\- Cependant ?

\- J'espère que tu dis vrai car dans le cas contraire, je crois que tu le regretteras amèrement.

\- Tu me menaces, défia Sakura qui sentit son coeur se déchirer d'une telle méfiance de la part de son ancien béguin et meilleur ami.

\- Non, je te mets juste en garde. Les Hyuga ne sont pas des enfants de coeur quand on s'attaque à un des leurs, surtout Hiashi et Neji. Ils sont tels des pit-bulls à ne pas lâcher leur proie jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite. C'est ce tempérament qui leur a permis de percer dans le monde cruel des affaires et à être à la fois les premiers alliés commerciaux et les premiers concurrents des Uchiwa.

\- Merci pour la mise en garde, ironisa la rose. Mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Ils peuvent enquêter qu'ils ne trouveront rien contre moi, je peux te l'assurer.

\- J'espère Sakura, j'espère vraiment, affirma d'un ton un peu plus adouci Sasuke, étonnant cette dernière. Car je ne pourrais pas t'aider et Naruto non plus. Tu perdras notre amitié à tous deux et ce serait dommage, continua le ténébreux en se préparant à prendre congé. J'avoue que j'aime bien le retour de notre relation amicale depuis que tu as décidé de baisser un peu tes barrières et renouer avec nous."

Bien que le ton fût un peu formel, cette réplique toucha l'Haruno et lui réchauffa le coeur. Ce fut le rouge aux joues qu'elle raccompagna son ami à la porte et le salua. Fermant derrière lui, elle réalisa que Sasuke lui avait avoué apprécier de la revoir parmi eux et dans de meilleure condition. Bon, il semblait encore un peu méfiant, mais c'était un bon début. Elle qui se sentait encore un peu perdu sur l'attitude à adopter sentait la balance se pencher vers l'acceptation de n'être pas aimé ni de lui, ni de Naruto et ainsi de tourner la page. Peut-être aurait-elle l'esprit un peu plus en repos ? Pendant ce temps, au sein de la demeure Hyuga, le blond stressait dans l'attente de la réaction de sa douce petite-amie. Allait-elle rompre ? Allait-elle le croire et lui pardonner ?

"- Alors tu étais avec Sakura ? S'éleva la voix de la malade, lui faisant relever la tête.

\- Je... je suis désolé. Mais je t'assure qu'elle n'a rien tenté. Si je n'avais pas reçu ce message, je l'aurai quittée sans hésiter dès l'heure de notre rendez-vous arrivé, mais voilà, j'ai vraiment cru le SMS que j'ai reçu... Je n'aurai pas dû et me douter que tu n'annulerais pas notre rendez-vous à la dernière minute ainsi. Tu m'aurais parlée de cette réunion bien avant.

\- C'est vrai... Tu ne me connais pas vraiment en fait, fut un peu peinée la jeune femme à cette constatation et détournant le visage pour qu'il ne voit pas une larme coulée sur sa joue.

\- Pardonne-moi, ma princesse. Je t'en prie."

Un autre silence suivit et sépara les deux amoureux par un mur invisible. Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire pour se justifier. Il s'était montré tellement idiot. Quand à sa belle, Hinata était blessée. Pas qu'elle ait souffert du froid et que leur rendez-vous manqué s'était soldé par sa mise au lit, mais par le fait qu'il ait pu croire ce message, ainsi qu'il ait préféré voir leur film en compagnie de Sakura, celle qui lui avait fait vivre de dur moment pendant des mois, plutôt que tenter de savoir où était la vérité. Mais surtout, elle se posait des questions. Et si la rose était impliquée, serait-elle la responsable de ce nouvel quiproquo, désirant sa perte ? Et si en réalité, son petit-ami s'ennuyait avec elle et qu'il avait profité de ce prétexte pour se distraire un peu avec l'Haruno ? Sakura était d'un tempérament plus énergique que le sien et qui collait bien mieux à celui du blond.

Entendant son aimé murmurer sans cesse des excuses dans sa barbe, elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait la tête baissée au sol, mais elle pouvait entrevoir des yeux larmoyants. Cela la toucha. Il s'en voulait visiblement à un point inimaginable, que sa peine commença à fondre. Même la blessure faite par son ignorance sur sa personnalité s'amenuisa petit à petit face à son affliction. En réfléchissant bien, il n'a pas été le premier à croire à des tromperies. Dans un sens, elle pouvait le comprendre. De plus, sa justification de son absence balayaient sa première inquiétude d'avoir été oubliée comme une mal propre. Ne voulant plus le voir aussi affligé par sa culpabilité et n'écoutant que son coeur, d'un geste doux, elle caressa sa joue, l'obligeant une nouvelle fois à lui faire face.

"- Naruto, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir en réalité.

\- Mais, il y a de quoi m'en vouloir. A cause de ma crédulité, tu as souffert du froid. Tu as failli avoir une pneumonie grave et j'aurai pu te perdre.

\- Mais il n'en ait rien. Nous faisons tous des erreurs. N'oublie pas que moi-même, j'ai été assez stupide pour croire des photos susceptibles d'avoir été retouchée.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose, argumenta le blond, comme s'il voulait être condamné à la pire des sentences.

\- Pour moi si, insista tendrement Hinata. L'important est que tu n'ais pas eu d'accident, que je guérisse et que tout se termine bien.

\- Tu me pardonnes alors ?

\- Oui, de tout mon coeur. Cependant, à l'avenir, ne me fait plus vivre une telle angoisse.

\- Je te le promets, sourit Naruto, heureux d'un tel dénouement et la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Mais dis-moi,...

\- Quoi ? Se décala le blond, avec un petit stress.

\- Est-ce que tu me trouves ennuyeuse ?

\- Non pas du tout, réfuta l'Uzumaki. Je ne me suis jamais ennuyé avec toi. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ?

\- Et bien que tu ais pu croire Sakura quand elle a affirmé que je ne suis pas du genre à aimer les films d'action, me le fait penser, te poussant à accepter sa proposition... J'ai peur que mon caractère trop calme t'ennuie. Tu es si énergique... Tu sais, être timide ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas ressentir un peu d'adrénaline.

\- Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais ennuyante ou que tu n'aimais pas les films d'action. En fait, ton tempérament me tranquillise et j'avoue que j'aime ça. Cela me fait du bien en réalité... Je voulais juste m'occuper l'esprit en attendant que tu te libères. J'ai juste sauté sur l'occasion. Et puis Sakura n'est qu'une amie, je t'assure.

\- Je te crois, Naruto, mais c'est dommage... J'aurai apprécié voir Tom Cruise dans ses cascades.

\- Ah oui ?! Dit avec un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix son petit-ami. Tu es sûr que c'est pour les cascades. Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour l'acteur.

\- Ca, c'est mon secret," taquina la Hyuga avec de l'espièglerie dans les yeux.

S'en suivit une petite bataille de regard qui se termina par un rire les touchant tous les deux. Malheureusement, cet effort demandé à ses poumons réveilla une quinte de toux à Hinata qui dut se plier une nouvelle fois en deux et faisant paniqué son aimé. Cela les ramena à la réalité de son mal. Le jeune homme tenta de la calmer en lui caressant le dos. La crise passée, s'affalant sur ses coussins et reprenant son souffle, elle le rassura. Ne voyant aucun crachat de sang, Naruto se détendit et lui sourit tendrement. Dans un autre coin de la ville, à l'appartement de Sakura, alors que le futur officier de gendarmerie venait de sortir, une autre silhouette sortit de l'ombre où elle était cachée.

"- C'est vrai Sakura ?

\- Ah Ino, tu m'as fait peur. Ne sort pas comme ça. Tu m'as fait peur."

En effet, sa soeur de coeur était devant elle, ayant passé la veille au soir avec elle. Au vu de la neige qui avait de nouveau fait son apparition et à l'heure tardive, l'Haruno lui avait proposée de passer la nuit avec elle, à l'abri. Ce que la Yamanaka avait accepté, enchantée. Se levant assez tard, il fallait l'avouer, elle avait espionné la conversation que la rose avait eue avec Sasuke.

"- Désolée, mais est-ce vrai ? Hinata est-elle vraiment tombée gravement malade ?

\- Oui. Apparemment, Naruto et elle ont été victime d'une manigance mettant à mal leur rendez-vous et ayant la conséquence que tu as espionnée. D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu es adepte d'écouter les conversations aux portes ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas la question et puis, tu me connais. Je suis un peu portée aux commérages. J'avoue que c'est un défaut mais bon, je suis comme ça. Sinon, comment elle va ?

\- Quand je l'ai vue, elle était sortie de la face critique. Je pense que cela ne peut aller qu'en s'améliorant. Mais en quoi cela te regarde ? Défia la rose sur la défensive.

\- Ben, c'est aussi mon amie.

\- C'est vrai, pardon, reconnut Sakura.

\- J'irai la voir dans la semaine, car je suppose qu'elle va louper des cours.

\- Sûrement, confirma l'Haruno. En tout cas, cela m'a gâchée le moment que j'ai passé avec Naruto. Ca avait été génial jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kiba et Shino. J'en suis dégoûtée quand il partit sans me calculer pour courir à son chevet.

\- A ce propos, j'aimerai savoir une chose, Sakura," hésita Ino quand elle entendit ces paroles.

A cette attitude, sa meilleure amie se tourna vers elle, intriguée. Que voulait-elle savoir qu'elle ne connaissait déjà ? En tout cas, son regard fuyant lui prouva que cela n'allait pas forcément lui plaire. Avait-elle perdu la confiance de sa soeur de coeur ? Quand à Ino, elle ne savait plus où se mettre face au regard perçant de Sakura. Cependant, elle avait besoin de se rassurer,..., se rassurer sur un point important pour elle. Elle ne voulait tellement plus voir sa meilleure amie dans des situations où elle fut l'instigatrice de souffrance et cela juste pour un homme. Bien que l'amour était important et qu'on pouvait donner jusqu'à son âme pour l'élu de son coeur, détruire la vie d'autrui juste pour lui n'en valait pas la chandelle. Cela n'apporte que souffrance sur les autres, mais aussi sur soi-même. Ne supportant plus de voir la Yamanaka hésiter, la rose le lui fit savoir.

"- Bon, tu accouches ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir toi aussi ?

\- Tout d'abord, prit son courage à deux mains la blonde. Je te fais confiance quand tu dis que tu n'as rien à te reprocher et que tu n'es pas l'instigatrice de ce fameux SMS. Je ne pense pas qu'en tant que futur médecin et sachant qu'Hinata a toujours été fragile des poumons, tu l'ais mise en danger délibérément. Cela irait à l'encontre de ton futur serment d'Hippocrate, et de celle que je connais. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de cruelle de nature. Tu as été seulement perdue dans tes pensées et tes actes ces derniers mois, j'en suis sûre, mais...

\- Mais... ?

\- J'espère juste que tu ne couvres personne. Tes amies n'ont peut-être pas la même mentalité que toi. Elles auraient très bien pu faire le coup sans que tu réagisses.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, au juste ?

\- Et bien, elles ne sont pas très tendres avec Hinata, et à courir derrière Naruto à ce que j'ai compris me pousse à les croire capable de tout. Puis, ta déception quand il est parti en trombe me fait craindre que tu n'ais pas vraiment tourné la page comme tu lui as annoncé.

\- Pft, souffla la rose. Tu sais que je commence à en avoir marre de votre suspicion. Cependant, à toi, je refuse de mentir. Je reconnais que j'ai beaucoup de mal à lâcher mes sentiments pour Naruto et de le laisser à Hinata.

\- Sakura...

\- Je t'assure que j'y travaille. Toutefois, je ne peux pas te garantir que j'arriverai à retrouver la même relation que nous avions elle et moi. Trop de choses nous séparent maintenant.

\- C'est dommage, fut déçue Ino.

\- Peut-être. Par contre, je te jure que je fus témoin d'aucunes manoeuvres de mes amies l'autre jour, en tout cas dans mes souvenirs. Si elles sont impliquées dans une quelconque manigance, je ne suis pas au courant et je n'ai rien vu de particulier.

\- Bien, je ne t'ennuierai plus avec ça, décida la blonde en identifiant bien vite l'agacement de Sakura malgré ses paroles posées et calmes. Je crois que je vais y aller. Mon père va commencer à s'inquiéter et j'ai rendez-vous avec Saï."

La rose sentit comme une contrariété à cette annonce. Encore une fois, la personne qu'elle avait invité la laissait seule et pourquoi ? Pour rejoindre l'amour, ce sentiment qu'on lui refusait de partager avec celui qu'elle avait choisi. D'abord, Sasuke, puis Naruto. Quand allait-elle enfin connaître ce qu'elle enviait à toutes ses amies ? Tant qu'Hinata était célibataire, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être seule à vivre cette "souffrance", mais maintenant, la solitude était sa compagne. Enfin, pas vraiment. Heureusement qu'elle avait l'amour de ses parents. Que deviendrait-elle si elle le perdait à son tour, surtout celui de sa mère ? Certes, elle le lui montrait d'une façon assez peu académique mais elle le savait, elle l'aimait à sa manière. La peur et la jalousie l'assaillirent d'un coup. Surtout qu'en plus, elle se souvint que, depuis quelques semaines, une chose ne lui plaisait pas du tout et la contrariait encore plus. Ce fut donc cette dernière émotion qui prit le dessus et ce fut avec un peu de froideur qu'elle acquiesça. Ino prit cela sur le compte de la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Sasuke et elle. Elle s'en voulut un peu alors d'avoir voulu poursuivre le sujet avec elle. Au moment de partir, elle allait s'excuser qu'elle fut devancer par Sakura.

"- Au fait, Ino, tu peux me rendre un service ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Arrête de faire genre d'être la meilleure amie de Naruto. Je te trouve bien trop proche de lui ces derniers temps. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela plaise à Saï.

\- Mais Naruto est autant ton ami que le mien et Saï le sait. Il a confiance en moi, comme j'ai confiance en lui, s'étonna Ino qui n'en revenait pas de tels mots à son encontre.

\- Peut-être mais c'est moi sa meilleure amie...pas toi.

-... D'accord," accorda tout de même la Yamanaka, peinée par sa soeur de coeur et ne voulant pas se disputer avec elle.

La tristesse dans les yeux bleus de sa compagne toucha en une seconde Sakura qui s'en voulut mais d'un autre côté, cela la rendait jalouse de voir Ino si proche de sa cible, enfin si Naruto en était encore une. Elle ne savait plus. Posant une main sur son front, elle s'adressa une dernière fois à celle qui se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte.

"- Ne m'en veut pas Ino. Je... Je ne voulais pas utiliser un tel ton... J'ai besoin de temps pour me reconstruire. Te voir proche, voir trop intime, de Naruto ravive mes peurs de le perdre, même en temps que frère de coeur. J'espère que tu me comprends.

\- Je vais essayer, consentit la blonde. Bon, je te dis au revoir, Sakura.

\- On s'appelle, d'accord ?

\- Oui, bien sûr," lui sourit Ino avec un sourire un peu forcé sur le visage.

Ce fut après cette salutation, que l'invitée de la rose s'engouffra dans le couloir pour fuir celle qui venait de lui poignarder le coeur. Elle désirait vraiment lui accorder sa compréhension mais sa demande lui faisait mal. Pourquoi son amie se comportait ainsi, surtout avec elle ? Et puis, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle changerait d'attitude avec Naruto. Elle ne faisait rien de mal. Ce n'était pas pourtant pas elle qui sautait sur le dos du blond à la moindre occasion ou qui dérangeait son couple dès qu'ils étaient tous réunis. La Yamanaka rejoignit donc sa demeure où Saï l'attendait déjà, avec un visage si peiné qu'il en fut alarmé. Devant son inquiétude et malgré son désir de le lui cacher, le barrage de ses émotions céda et elle s'écroula en pleurs contre le torse de son petit-ami. Après avoir reçu des explications entre plusieurs sanglots, ce dernier lui conseilla de prendre un peu ses distances avec la rose. Il l'invita même l'après-midi même dans un spa pour se faire masser et la détendre. Il la trouvait sur les nerfs depuis des mois que cela lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Il en était certain.

Pendant ce temps, dans la rue où était située la demeure Hyuga, deux jeunes hommes roulaient dans une voiture, semblant en prendre la direction. Ce qui s'avéra exact. S'étant garés sur le parking qui faisait face à la maison, ils constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls. A côté d'eux, descendit d'un autre véhicule un jeune homme qu'ils connaissaient bien.

"- Salut Sasuke. Tu es venu prendre des nouvelles d'Hinata toi aussi ?

\- Kiba, Shino, salua le ténébreux, toujours avare en mots. Pas vraiment. Je suis venu récupérer Naruto pour retourner à la prépa.

\- Ce forban est là ! Serra les dents de rage l'Inuzuka.

\- Kiba, le réprimanda Shino. C'est normal qu'il soit là. Tu aurais préféré qu'il ignore son état et ne s'en préoccupe pas.

\- Mm, se contenta de réagir son ami en croisant les bras. Il est quand même responsable de son état. Moi, je lui aurai fermé la porte au nez.

\- Alors heureusement pour moi qu'Hinata a plus de coeur que toi," s'éleva une voix remplie de défi.

Les trois jeunes hommes se tournèrent et virent devant eux Naruto toisant narquoisement le maître d'Akamaru alors que ce dernier venait le saluer. En effet, en revenant des toilettes vers la chambre de sa douce, le blond avait aperçu le véhicule de Sasuke au travers d'une fenêtre. Réalisant qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à ses études, il avait fait demi-tour pour aller à son encontre. C'était ainsi qu'il était tombé sur la conversation. Kiba revit sa rage revenir au galop au fin fond de ses entrailles aux souvenirs de sa meilleure amie dans un état lamentable. Il ne se montra pas tendre.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Pour ta gouverne, je suis là depuis samedi après-midi pour prendre soin d'Hinata, provoqua l'Uzumaki. Comme l'a si bien dit Shino, ma place en ce lieu est plus légitime que la tienne, je crois.

\- Ah ouais !? Hinata me considère tout de même comme son frère de coeur.

\- Et moi, je suis son petit-ami, celui qui envisage fortement un avenir avec elle.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne trouves pas que tu mets la charrue avant les boeufs, là, tomba des nues l'Inuzuka en pensant tout de suite au mariage.

\- Pourquoi ? Serais-tu jaloux, mon cher Kiba ? Sourit sadiquement Naruto.

\- Je suppose qu'elle t'a pardonné si tu es là. Tu ne la mérites pas !

\- Ah ouais ?! Continua à provoquer le blond. Tu penses peut-être être mieux que moi.

\- Ouais ! Surtout après ce qui s'est passé samedi ! Et puis, pendant des années, j'étais présent pour elle, à la soutenir, à lui sécher ses larmes, alors que toi, tu as passé ton temps qu'à l'ignorer, toujours à courir derrière Sakura ! Perdit son sang froid Kiba.

\- Je le reconnais, avoua Naruto mais toujours sur un ton sûr de lui. Et je me suis promis de lui faire oublier ces années d'ignorance. Je prendrais mes responsabilités... Et puis, ne crois pas que tu puisses être capable de rendre heureux Hinata.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu affirmes ça ?

\- Hinata ne mérite pas d'avoir un copain qui risque de courir les filles et lui être infidèle... Tu es et tu resteras un chasseur, certes respectueux envers la gente féminine, faisant en sorte de ne pas casser un couple et de ne pas les forcer, mais un chasseur tout de même. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher et cela depuis le lycée.

\- Que... Tu n'en sais rien, Naruto ! Se mit en colère Kiba. Je n'ai peut-être simplement pas trouvé la perle rare ! J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça en attendant de tomber dessus.

\- Dis plutôt que tu évacues ta frustration comme tu peux car tu penses sûrement qu'Hinata l'ait. Je me souviens que tu avais eu le béguin pour elle autrefois, continua à défier son adversaire. Manque de pot pour toi, tu n'as jamais été l'élu. C'est ma perle rare et elle le restera. Je ne suis pas prêt à te la céder.

\- Je sais, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le rappeler... Cependant, méfie-toi tout de même que je ne te la pique pas à une autre erreur de ta part ! Provoqua Kiba en se mettant en position de combat, tellement ce n'était plus la raison qui le commandait mais son instinct combatif.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Hinata m'aime et n'aimera que moi !" répondit Naruto autant en parole qu'en geste en l'imitant.

Sasuke et Shino, qui étaient restés comme à leur habitude sans se mêler de cette rixe verbal, se tendirent quand ils virent leurs camarades vouloir en venir aux mains. L'Uchiwa s'avança entre les deux pour faire barrière, alors que l'Aburame se mit à l'arrière de celui qui risquait de perdre rapidement son sang-froid et là, c'était son meilleur ami aux triangles rouges. Kiba était entrain de perdre complètement les pédales sous l'effet de la fureur, alors que Naruto, malgré la colère, était encore maître de lui-même.

"- Ca suffit vous deux ! Ordonna le ténébreux. Arrêtez votre petit jeu de celui qui pisse le plus loin. Hinata n'est pas un trophée.

\- Ouais, tu as raison, Sas'ke, se résolut Naruto en rompant sa position de combat.

\- Kiba, tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé samedi, alors arrête de le provoquer ou de lui faire payer ce qui s'est passé sans connaître tous les détails. Je comprends tu as eu peur pour Hinata, mais elle est la seule juge en la matière. Si elle veut pardonner à Naruto et rester avec lui, c'est son droit.

\- Mmm, abdiqua l'Inuzuka. Et je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé au juste ?"

A cette question, Naruto se résout à faire un bref résumé des points noirs et inconnus de son camarade. A la mention de Sakura et des autres filles, le maître d'Akamaru serra les poings pour contrôler sa colère, pensant à la Hyuga qui avait souffert pendant que le blond était tranquillement au chaud. Il mit bien sûr tout cela en doute, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps quand le blond lui mit au défi de lire le fameux SMS qu'il avait toujours en sa possession. Alors qu'il allait tendre son téléphone à son camarade, il le vit quitter sans prévenir sa main. Se tournant vers le voleur, il tomba sur des yeux blancs et une longue chevelure longue tenue en queue de cheval. Cet individu était entrain de lire le message et la colère brilla dans ses pupilles.

"- Je vois que tu as été victime d'un canular qui a failli avoir des conséquences plus que néfastes.

\- Rend-moi mon portable, Neji, lui demanda fermement Naruto.

\- Mais dis-moi, Naruto, est-ce juste un canular ou une nouvelle machination, défia à son tour le Hyuga en lui tendant tout de même sa propriété.

\- Je n'en sais rien, reconnut le blond.

\- J'espère pour Sakura qu'elle n'est pas impliquée, sinon, je ne lui donne pas cher de sa peau.

\- Je suis allé la voir pour connaître sa version," s'éleva la voix de Sasuke.

Tous se concentrèrent sur lui. Le ténébreux raconta alors son entretien avec la rose, en ne cachant aucuns détails. Tout cela étonna Naruto qui n'aurait jamais envisagé son meilleur ami s'impliquer autant. En tout cas, il se promit de le remercier dès qu'ils se retrouveront seuls.

"- Est-ce qu'on peut la croire, demanda Neji.

\- J'avoue que comme pour l'affaire des photos truquées, nous ne disposons d'aucunes preuves, à part ce SMS, répondit l'Uchiwa. Je ne peux donc rien affirmer de concret. Cependant, j'aimerai croire qu'elle a été sincère. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à perdre si elle m'a menti. Elle n'est pas idiote, loin de là.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Sasuke, soutint Naruto. Sakura n'a rien tenté vis-à-vis de moi et...

\- A part t'inviter à un bar et au cinéma, ne put se retenir Kiba qui avait un peu de mal à décolérer et en le coupant.

\- Comme une amie, insista le blond. Et puis, plus d'une fois, elle a demandé à ses amies d'arrêter de s'en prendre à Hinata. Sakura ne l'aurait pas fait si elle avait voulu lui nuire. Elle l'a prouvé plus d'une fois durant les mois précédents.

\- Pas faux, reconnut Neji en se souvenant des anciens agissements de la rose. Cependant, je te préviens, Naruto. Si un jour, on découvre qu'elle a été impliquée, tu ne pourras pas la protéger. Je mettrai en pratique ma menace si tu es incapable de protéger Hinata."

Les paroles du cousin de celle-ci jeta un froid dans le groupe au point qu'on entendait les oiseaux chantés distinctement et les insectes grouillés sur le sol. En tout cas, son intervention prouva qu'il avait entendu le récit de Naruto sur les événements de samedi. D'un côté, cela soulagea le blond qui n'allait pas devoir se répéter encore une fois. D'un autre côté, savoir que son couple a peut-être encore été la cible de manipulation poussera sans aucun doute le Hyuga a vouloir protéger encore plus sa parente. L'Uzumaki souffla intérieurement, certain que la petite amélioration qui avait suivi leur séjour au ski venait de prendre fin. Il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Plus la relation de Naruto avançait, plus elle dérangeait quelqu'un, mais également Neji. Pas parce qu'il voulait qu'Hinata rompe ou qu'il voulait son malheur en voulant la séparer de son amour de toujours pour un homme un peu plus "digne" d'elle selon le jugement des anciens. Cependant, il n'avait de cesse, depuis que Sakura y mettait son grain de sel, de se demander si sa cousine n'aurait pas une vie plus sereine si elle s'était amourachée d'un autre homme que Naruto. Peut-être Kiba.

Il venait aussi d'une grande famille, mais en réfléchissant bien, le Hyuga grimaça dans sa barbe. En effet, il donna raison sur un point au blond. L'Inuzuka était un coureur de jupon invétéré. Aurait-il réussi à se tenir à carreaux malgré l'appel de ses hormones ? Pas sûr. Il avait connu des camarades de lycée qui ayant rencontré le véritable amour, revenait dans les rangs des hommes fidèles, mais il en doutait pour leur ami aux triangles rouges. C'était aussi le cas de Shino, même s'il donnait l'impression d'être plus que capable de se ranger que son camarade. Quand aux autres garçons du groupe, ils avaient tous trouvé chaussure à leur pied et c'était bien mieux ainsi, n'arrêtait pas de penser le petit-ami de Tenten. En fait, le seul qui aurait été à la hauteur selon les anciens Hyuga et une part de lui-même, aurait été Sasuke mais homosexuel, Neji n'aurait pas supporté que sa cousine soit trompée pour un homme. En fait, il réalisa qu'une seule image venait à lui et c'était la sienne. A cette idée, il se secoua la tête. C'était impossible, ils étaient cousins et il l'aimait comme sa soeur. Toute cette histoire était entrain de le rendre fou. Et puis, Tenten lui collait à la peau. En tout cas, une seule chose était sûr : son besoin de protection envers Hinata revenait en force dans son esprit.

Enfin, pour le moment, la tension était palpable entre les garçons et il fallait désamorcer la grenade. Kiba avait beaucoup du mal à reprendre son calme. Naruto y était allé fort. Il était vrai qu'il avait une vie remplie de rencontre d'un soir, mais il était heureux ainsi et il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre un jugement négatif de la part de ses amis. Bon, il l'aurait compris s'il détruisait la vie d'autrui en forçant les jeunes filles ou en couchant avec des non-célibataires, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne faisait rien de mal, faisant en sorte de sortir avec des filles toujours consentantes et sachant où elle mettait les pieds. Enfin, pour le moment, il se devait de reprendre son sang-froid pour aller rendre visite à Hinata. De son côté, Naruto commençait à réaliser d'avoir exagéré, mais il se devait de se défendre, surtout quand Kiba avait insinué vouloir lui prendre celle qu'il aimait. Il refusait de perdre sa princesse, quelque soit son rival. Cependant, une chose le rassurait. Sa princesse l'avait toujours aimée et cela n'était pas près de changer. Soufflant un bon coup, il suivit Neji qui les invita tous à rentrer.

Hinata fut heureuse de voir les garçons alors que son petit-ami se tenait à côté d'elle, sur le matelas en tenant sa main avec une poigne où se mêlait douceur et possession. Elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Elle sentait une certaine tension. Pensant en être responsable dans une certaine mesure, elle s'en voulut instantanément. Enfin, pour le moment, elle devait se préparer à dire au revoir à Naruto qui allait partir en direction de la prépa. Ce départ arriva promptement. Enfin, seuls pour leur laisser une intimité, l'Uzumaki caressa la joue de sa douce en la fixant comme s'il voulait graver chaque détail de son visage dans sa mémoire. Cela fit rougir la jeune femme, quand soudain elle sentit le contact suave des lèvres de son aimé sur les siennes. Au début, elle se laissa faire, répondant à ce baiser, mais la panique l'envahit en repensant à son état. Elle le repoussa gentiment.

"- Non, Naruto. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Je risque de te contaminer.

\- Ça m'est complètement égal, affirma-t-il tendrement. Je suis résistant. Au pire, j'aurai juste un rhume, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, j'en mourrai d'envi. Tu es tellement tentante.

\- Naruto", dit la jeune femme gênée et de plus en plus rougissante.

Son attitude le fit sourire avant de la serrer contre lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sasuke lui rappela qu'il fallait y aller. L'Uzumaki en fut désolé et eut du mal à se décoller, surtout qu'il laissait sa dulcinée encore en proie à la maladie, mais il se devait de penser à ses études afin de lui offrir le meilleur avenir possible, surtout s'il voulait prouver à l'entourage de sa belle qu'il était digne d'elle. Il l'embrassa donc une dernière et suivit son frère de coeur sans omettre de lui promettre de l'appeler tous les jours pour avoir des nouvelles. Sur le perron, il salua Hiashi et Hanabi, alors que Neji s'apprêtait aussi à prendre la même direction que ses camarades avec comme co-pilote Shino. Kiba resta un peu à l'écart, ressassant les paroles de son meilleur ami quand avant son départ, il s'était isolé avec lui quelques instants. L'Aburame l'avait questionné sur les raisons de toutes ces provocations et s'il avait encore des sentiments pour Hinata. Il n'avait pas su répondre.

Etait-il encore amoureux de sa meilleure amie ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à se caser ? Il n'en savait rien, car il aimait cette vie où il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à une tierce personne. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec sa mère et sa soeur dans ce domaine. Et si c'était plus complexe que cela ? Peut-être que le fait de la voir avec Naruto le dérangeait, car toute son attention était maintenant accaparé par ce dernier. N'avait-il pas peur au final de se voir délaisser, de ne plus compter pour elle ? Tant de questions sans réponse pour le moment. Enfin, soufflant, la réflexion n'était pas son fort et comme lorsqu'un sujet l'embêter plus que de raisons, il expulsa tout cela au fin fond de son esprit. Il avait plus d'une fois effacé ses problèmes ainsi et cela avait marché plus d'une fois. C'était ainsi qu'il avait procédé concernant ses sentiments pour Hinata, lui prouvant que s'il avait aussi aisément les envoyés aux oubliettes, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi profonds que cela. Alors pourquoi avoir réagi ainsi tantôt ? Ne pas perdre face à Naruto ? La jalousie ? La peur que l'état de sa soeur de coeur avait réveillé ? Constatant que son esprit se torturait encore, l'Inuzuka secoua la tête sous le regard perplexe d'Akamaru et décida de quitter les lieux après avoir salué la maisonnée pour aller se distraire.

Alors que Kiba partait à la recherche d'une distraction, dans la voiture de Sasuke jetait des regards à son voisin qui était silencieux et semblait perdu dans l'observation des nuages.

"- Au fait Naruto, tu étais sérieux ?

\- Par rapport à quoi ?

\- A ce que tu as balancé à la figure de Kiba. Tu penses déjà au mariage ?

\- Pas vraiment, pas que je n'y ais pas songé, surtout depuis que je suis avec Hinata. Je présents qu'elle serait la meilleure qui soit pour moi si j'envisageais une vie en couple marié, avoir des enfants et tout le tralala. Cependant, je suis conscient que c'est trop tôt.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir insinué ainsi ? Tu voulais juste le provoquer ?

\- Il m'a énervé avec ses insinuations comme quoi je n'avais pas à être avec Hinata.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit au début, après peut-être, sous l'effet de la colère... Il faut dire que tu as poussé le bouchon un peu loin. C'est rare que tu juges le mode de vie des autres, surtout si cela concerne tes amis.

\- Mouais, tu as sûrement raison, souffla Naruto. Tu sais, je n'ai fait que me défendre de son propre jugement à mon égard.

\- Tu as surtout défendu ton territoire tel un loup face à un intrus à sa meute, insinua Sasuke. Heureusement qu'Hinata n'a pas assisté à ça. Pas sûr qu'elle aurait apprécié voir son meilleur ami et son petit-ami s'adonner à un combat de coq.

\- Encore une fois, tu as raison, reconnut le blond en pensant à la peine que cela aurait fait à sa douce princesse et au déchirement pour elle. Mais je suis sûr que je suis en partie dans le vrai. Une part de Kiba est jalouse de ma relation avec Hinata. Il l'a aimée autrefois, je te rappelle.

\- Pas si certain que ça. Une amourette d'adolescence peut-être, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela aurait été plus loin. Il n'a pas voulu perdre devant toi, surtout, lors de votre duel verbal. Il est aussi combatif que toi. Sur beaucoup de points, il te ressemble. Je me demande si tu n'as pas la crainte de voir Hinata le préférer à toi un jour."

Cette réflexion resta sans réponse tellement elle prit au dépourvu Naruto. Avait-il ce genre de crainte ? Peut-être. Il avait une grande confiance en lui, mais la vie était remplie de surprise, certaines étaient heureuses, d'autres apportaient que malheurs. Il fallait avouer qu'Hinata était assez proche de Kiba. Peut-être que lui-même en était jaloux, surtout durant leurs années scolaires qui avaient vu naître son aveuglement, alors que l'Inuzuka avait vite identifié les sentiments de la brune à son encontre, devenant un de ses confidents avec Tenten et Shino. S'en voulait-il donc trop de son ignorance en matière de relation humaine qu'il projetait toutes ses frustrations sur les autres quand il se sentait en situation de danger ? En tout cas, il fallait qu'il reconnaisse qu'il avait fait fort. Kiba ne méritait pas qu'on juge ses choix de vie, tout comme lui l'exigeait également. Sa rage ayant abandonné ses veines, il ne pouvait pas que l'admettre et il allait devoir s'excuser, en espérant qu'il fasse de même, car mine de rien, son ami l'avait aussi attaqué.

"- Et puis, termina Sasuke. Je te conseille de prendre ton temps avant de songer sérieusement au mariage. Pas de précipitation serait le mieux. Pense plutôt à te construire un avenir avant d'y inclure ta petite-amie.

\- Mmm," répondit son meilleur ami, laissant le silence de nouveau régner dans la voiture qui arriva bien trop vite à leur goût à l'école préparatoire.

Les jours suivants se passèrent tranquillement. Hinata ne reprit les cours qu'après une dizaine de jours de convalescence. Cela l'avait beaucoup stressé de devoir rattraper tous les cours qu'elle avait loupé. Heureusement pour elle et à sa surprise, les jeunes femmes que sa famille avait soutenu pour le procès lui vinrent en aide. Certaines d'entre elles partageaient les mêmes sessions qu'elle, prenant des notes pour elle et les lui apportant tous les jours. Ainsi, soutenue et aidée, la Hyuga ne prit pas trop de retard. Comme promis, elle reçut tous les soirs un appel de son blond qui était heureux d'entendre qu'elle allait mieux de jour en jour jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'informe que tout était terminé. A partir de là, les coups de fil se firent moins présent, bon tous les deux à trois jours tout de même. Hinata ne s'en offusqua pas, car elle-même, se devait de garder de l'énergie pour finir le dernier semestre et parler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ne l'aiderait pas à se concentrer. En tout cas, elle avait bien rigolé quand son aimé l'avait informée qu'en effet, il avait attrapé un gros rhume suite à son baiser volé.

Naruto et Kiba avaient aussi réfléchi à leur altercation et comprirent tous deux qu'ils avaient dépassé la ligne tout deux. Surtout, ils avaient réalisé que c'était la peur de perdre, pour l'un, sa petite-amie et pour l'autre, sa petite soeur de coeur qui les avait fait réagir avec autant de véhémence. Les deux profitèrent de la présence de l'Uzumaki un week-end pour se réconcilier s'excusant des paroles qui avaient dépassés leur pensée. Le blond lui présenta donc des excuses pour avoir jugé sa façon de vivre, le brun pour avoir mis en doute ses sentiments pour Hinata et sa place à ses côtés. Cependant, aucun des deux n'aborda les sujets de fond, c'est-à-dire la jalousie de l'un envers l'autre, la réalité de la relation entre Kiba et la Hyuga et l'ambiguïté qu'il existait chez l'Inuzuka. Par contre, après leur discussion, ce dernier avait trouvé un moyen de taquiner son ami aux trois cicatrices et il ne se gênait pas pour l'appliquer, malgré les avertissements de Shino. Celui-ci abandonna bien vite de mettre son meilleur ami en garde, pensant que cela ne le regardait pas. Il espérait juste que cela ne se retournerait pas contre lui ou que cela ne touche pas un, ou plutôt une innocente qui n'avait rien demandé de tout cela.

Quand à Ino, elle eut un peu de mal à remonter la pente après la confrontation avec Sakura et cela malgré les attentions de Saï. Le fait que sa soeur de coeur lui demande de prendre ses distances avec un de leurs amis qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et qui avait aidé son petit-ami à comprendre ses sentiments l'avait énormément blessé. En fait, c'était l'impression d'avoir perdu la confiance de la rose qui la faisait le plus souffrir. Leurs souvenirs communs sur leur complicité, leurs confidences échangées lui assaillaient bien souvent la mémoire. Leur amitié avait été aussi forte que le lien qui unissait Naruto et Sasuke, Kiba et Shino, Lee et Neji ou encore Naruto et Gaara. Elle désirait tellement se retrouver comme autrefois. Malheureusement, quelque chose s'était brisé et elle ne savait pas quoi. La Yamanaka se torturait les méninges pour connaître la raison de ce ressenti mais en vain. Elle n'y gagnait qu'une migraine. Parfois, elle s'interrogeait sur le bien fondé sur sa dernière tentative de main tendue à Sakura. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait, mais peut-être que cela avait été trop tôt.


	37. Une petite fille perdue

D'ailleurs, en parlant de l'Haruno, son comportement avait quelque peu changé depuis le nouvel an et les vacances de février. D'un côté, elle redevenait la Sakura que ses amis d'enfance avaient connu, surtout avec Temari et malgré une petite tension et une distance entre Ino et elle, ainsi qu'avec Hinata. En ce qui concernait celle-ci, cela n'étonna personne, même si par moment, la rose se surprenait à converser quelques minutes avec elle avant de s'en rendre compte et d'y couper court, un peu gênée de ce retour en grâce. D'un autre côté, elle semblait si hautaine envers eux dès qu'elle était avec ses amies d'Université, les perdant et les poussant à ne plus savoir sur quel pied dansé. Quoi que, plus le temps passait, moins elle se mélangeait à ses camarades de promotion, sauf durant les cours, et les reprenait souvent dès qu'elle jugeait qu'elles dépassaient les bornes avec leur pic sur la Hyuga. Matsuri avait relaté aux autres les conversations qu'elle espionnait par hasard, au détour d'un couloir. Cette ambivalence eut le don de perdre tout son entourage le plus proche qui ne comprenait plus rien parfois à son attitude. C'était surtout ce qui se passait entre les deux meilleures amies qui intrigua le plus les amis d'enfance de Sakura et plus particulièrement Naruto et Shikamaru.

Depuis que ce dernier avait deviné le plan de la Yamanaka, il s'inquiétait que cela se retourne contre elle, qu'elle ne soit qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de la rose. Cependant, il ne tenta rien de particulier, à part rester à l'écoute d'Ino et d'observer la suite des événements comme il avait l'habitude de faire. La flamme de s'occuper des affaires des autres, même de ses amis, était plus forte, surtout qu'il avait une furie de petite-amie à gérer et ce n'était pas une mince à faire au vu de leur différence de caractère. Parfois, il se demandait comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Bon, Choji l'avait mis un peu sur la voie en suggérant que c'était bien la seule à supporter sa nonchalance tout en étant capable de le faire bouger de son lit sans le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Le Nara avait fini par reconnaître que cette vérité était des plus pertinentes et se rendit bien compte que sans elle, il aurait plus d'une fois abandonné ses études et de se contenter d'utiliser ses 200 QI pour s'en sortir.

Pour Naruto, lors de ses week-ends de libre passés sur Konoha, il était un peu peiné de voir la fille de Inojin afficher un visage bien souvent triste, surtout quand il avait l'impression qu'elle prenait des distances avec lui dès que Sakura la surprenait avec lui, affichant un drôle de regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais arrêtait bien souvent de se poser la question dès qu'il voyait que la relation entre les deux jeunes femmes revenait au beau fixe avant de se dégrader quelques jours plus tard, réveillant de nouveau son questionnement. Ainsi, la Yamanaka passait de l'espoir à l'angoisse, du rire aux larmes, la fatiguant autant psychologiquement que physiquement face à l'ambivalence de sa soeur de coeur. Heureusement que Saï était là pour la soutenir. A la décharge de l'Uzumaki, il avait, en plus de ses études, deux sujets de préoccupation. De un, cela concernait encore la rose, pour ne pas changer. Celle-ci se montrait de plus en plus tactique et possessive allant s'agripper à son bras, même en présence d'Hinata qui regardait cela d'un oeil suspicieux. Cependant, la Hyuga ne disait rien, de peur de paraître trop jalouse. Et puis, son petit-ami reprenait bien souvent ses distances, repoussant gentiment sa meilleure amie, même si parfois il lui fallait plusieurs minutes pour s'en rendre compte et réagir.

L'autre sujet d'inquiétude du blond était la sensation d'être espionné en permanence. Sa prédiction comme quoi Neji reprendrait sa surveillance assidue s'avéra exacte, bien qu'il ne disait rien ou ne tentait rien pour séparer son couple. Cependant, son regard sur son dos était des plus pesants, l'obligeant presque à faire attention à ses actions et à son attitude. Enfin, s'il n'y avait que lui, cela irait. Malheureusement, Naruto trouvait que Kiba collait un peu trop sa petite-amie, la faisant rigoler ou rougir. Au début, la relation amicale entre les deux ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Cependant, depuis sa confrontation avec l'Inuzuka, il se méfiait de ce dernier qui ne se gênait pas à le défier du regard, le taquinant avec une main sur l'épaule d'Hinata. D'ailleurs, ce genre de geste commença à déranger cette dernière, surtout quand elle percevait la tension qui se réveillait chez le blond. Elle repoussait donc son meilleur ami avant d'entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de son aimé pour le détendre. Ce qui marchait la plus part du temps. Ce qu'elle ne voyait pas était le regard triomphant que le blond lançait à Kiba dès qu'ils passaient tout deux à ses côtés. Par contre, le maître d'Akamaru cachait à Naruto un petit sourire amusé de la situation dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, sans réfléchir aux conséquences potentielles de son comportement. Etrangement, Neji restait aveugle aux actions du maître d'Akamaru.

Le changement le plus étrange se produisit autour d'Hinata. Le premier jour de son retour de sa convalescence avait un peu difficile pour elle. En effet, elle appréhendait depuis des semaines d'ouvrir son casier, de peur de trouver une nouvelle fois des lettres injurieuses. Elle manquait aussi d'assurance quand elle marchait seule dans les couloirs, anticipant les murmures qui parsemaient par moment son avancée. Cependant, cette journée-là, pas d'enveloppes anonymes, et les rumeurs n'étaient que des lointains souffles dans la brise. Cela avait beaucoup étonné la Hyuga, mais elle en fut grandement soulagée. Par contre, elle s'interrogeait, car ce volte-face soudain était bien rapide mais surtout, correspondait assez au retour de Sakura dans leur groupe et à ce qu'avait observé Matsuri. Tous ces événements étaient-ils liés ? La rose serait-elle une des instigatrices des courriers injurieux, et des mauvaises langues ? Hinata y avait songé au vu de la coïncidence, mais avait aussitôt éloigné cette idée rapidement de son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas que ses soupçons entravent un semblant de relation entre elles, surtout que cela faisait plaisir à Naruto de voir sa bien-aimée retrouver un lien, bien que fragile, avec sa soeur de coeur. C'était surement un peu hasard. Et puis, la justice avait sévèrement puni ses harceleurs, donc cela avait dû faire réfléchir les autres. La soeur d'Hanabi se surprit tout de même à être prudente, à ne pas donner à Sakura l'absolution sans confession.

Ainsi se passa plusieurs semaines jusqu'à ce que durant un week-end de libre, Naruto surprit Ino seule, sujette à une tristesse bouleversante, au détour d'un sentier du parc où tous avaient convenu de passé l'après-midi. Son regard était vide avec des yeux rouges, preuve comme quoi elle avait pleuré, et le teint pâle. Inquiet, le jeune s'approcha d'elle et doucement, lui toucha l'épaule pour lui faire connaître sa présence. Ce touché la fit sursauter avant qu'elle se détendit quand elle reconnut son interlocuteur. Elle essaya de lui sourire, mais n'y parvint pas, ou du moins, il n'en était pas dupe.

\- Bonjours, Naruto. Ca va ? Tu es bien en avance, dis-moi.

\- Salut, et je ne suis pas vraiment en avance. J'estime pouvoir arriver au point de rendez-vous juste à l'heure... Par contre, tu as l'air bouleversé. Tu as un problème ?"

A cette remarque, la Yamanaka ouvrit les yeux et observa autour d'elle. Réalisant qu'elle s'était trompée d'endroit défini durant la semaine précédente, elle se frappa le front de la paume de la main. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était totalement perdue et désorientée depuis peu, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Voyant son état, Naruto se fit encore un peu plus de sang d'encre pour son amie.

"- Ino, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis quelques temps.

-... Si... Si, ça va. Je t'assure que je vais bien.

\- Ino, j'insiste. Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi... Je t'aiderai volontiers...

-..., Hésita la jeune femme.

\- C'est Saï ? Il a fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, non, Saï est un merveilleux petit-ami, un peu difficile à comprendre parfois, mais il est très attentionné avec moi," s'empressa de contredire la Yamanaka avec une once de détermination dans la voix avant de baisser la tête.

Cette attitude toucha Naruto qui instinctivement la prit dans ses bras, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle avait tout son soutien et qu'il était présent pour elle. Cette étreinte amicale rompit la barrière d'Ino qui se laissa alors aller, éclatant en sanglots. L'Uzumaki ne savait pas quoi y penser, mais ne repoussa pas la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma et le repoussa gentiment en s'essuyant les yeux de la paume de la main.

"- Merci Naruto. Ca va mieux.

\- Tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui te tracasse ?

-..., ne savait pas quoi répondre Ino.

En effet, elle ne savait pas si elle devait le tenir au courant. L'indécision était dans son coeur. D'un côté, elle voulait se décharger de ce poids, mais de l'autre, cela allait sûrement enterrer tous ses espoirs de voir les choses revenir à la normale. La Yamanaka regarda son camarade dans les yeux, toujours en gardant le silence. Elle put y lire encouragement et amitié. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle allait ouvrir la bouche qu'elle en fut empêchée par l'arrivée d'une autre personne.

"- Et bien vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous complotez au juste ?

\- Sakura, la nomma Ino, en baissant de nouveau la tête, les larmes revenant aux yeux.

\- A vous regardez, on pourrait croire que vous avez un rendez-vous galant secret, essaya de plaisanter la rose mais dont la voix transpirait l'ironie sadique. Je devrais dire à Saï, mais surtout à Hinata, que leur "amour" se voit en clandestinité.

\- Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme idiotie, se plaint Naruto, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ben, je viens de vous voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, donc je me pose des questions, lui fit remarquer l'Haruno.

\- Et bien pas moi, s'éleva une voix derrière elle. Tu devrais t'occuper de tes affaires, Sakura.

Ino avait sursauté quand il en identifia l'identité. Se tournant vers le nouveau arrivant, elle se mit à trembler que ce dernier se méprenne et vienne à croire aux paroles de la rose qui l'avait attaquée sans vergogne, sans prendre en compte leur amitié. La Yamanaka s'avança doucement, prudemment vers lui.

"- Saï, je... Ne crois pas que...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma fleur, la coupa son petit-ami en lui offrant un sourire rassurant, enfin, qu'elle identifia comme rassurant vu qu'elle était une des rares personnes à comprendre ses maladroites mimiques. Je te fais confiance et ainsi qu'à Naruto. Jamais il tromperait un ami, lui. Maintenant, viens."

A cette invitation, la blonde en fut tellement soulagée qu'elle se jeta, plus qu'elle se saisit tranquillement, sur la main que Saï lui tendait. Ce dernier la tira vers lui pour la serrer contre lui et ce fut en lui passant un bras autour de ses épaules qu'il l'éloigna de Sakura et de Naruto qui restèrent ensemble, les regardant partir vers le point de rendez-vous. Ino lui en fut reconnaissante, mais surtout sur le fait que son aimé ne lui posa aucunes questions, préférant attendre qu'elle soit prête de lui parler de ses tourments. Pendant ce temps, l'Uzumaki se concentra sur la rose. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi, surtout face à celle qui était son amie d'enfance, celle qu'elle ne quittait pas dès qu'elles étaient ensemble. Il allait lui poser une question, qu'il ne put prononcer un seul mot quand il la vit quitter les lieux en suivant la même direction du couple. Le blond la rattrapa et chemina sans un mot à ses côtés, tout en l'empêchant parfois de s'accrocher à son bras.

Voyant la silhouette d'Hinata au loin, il força l'allure et ce fut presque désespéré qu'il l'embrassa. Bien que surprise par cette attitude, sa petite-amie ne résista pas et y répondit. Se séparant de lui au bout de quelques secondes, son regard tomba sur celui de Sakura qui les fusillait, en proie à une colère sourde avant de voir celle-ci fondre en une étincelle de tristesse. La Hyuga ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé mais préféra, tout comme Saï, ne pas questionner son aimé qui la tenait encore dans ses bras. Le reste de la troupe se salua avant de partir passer une journée où les rires firent du bien à la Yamanaka, même si sa meilleure amie était assez froide avec elle. Cela lui faisait mal, mais ce qui la blessait le plus était ce qu'elle savait depuis peu et elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle devait en faire. Devait-elle en parler aux autres, garder tout pour elle ou en discuter avec la concernée ? Le regard de la petite-amie de Saï se posait souvent sur Hinata qui se tenait auprès de Naruto, mais le couple n'était pas seul. Kiba taquinait souvent sa soeur de coeur, faisant ruminer l'aimé de celle-ci. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul. Sakura aussi faisait en sorte de se mêler au trio, comme si elle profitait de l'intervention de l'Inuzuka, attendant son heure. Ino en souffla désespérée. Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait envi de tout révéler, mais cela voulait dire la perdre... et peut-être les perdre tous.

Son état d'esprit n'échappa pas au blond qui depuis leur dernière conversation, la surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Au cours de la journée, la prenant un peu à l'écart, il tenta de lui tirer les vers du nez. Malheureusement, l'indécision étreignait toujours la jeune femme. Puis, elle sentait le regard de la rose sur elle. D'ailleurs, cette dernière s'approcha d'Hinata et commença, à la surprise d'Ino, à lui parler sur le ton de la confidence. Leur conversation eut un certain effet sur la Hyuga qui tourna la tête vers son petit-ami et elle. Cela augmenta le stress de la blonde à la longue mèche qui vit ses mots se bloquer dans sa gorge, incapable de faire entendre sa voix et de répondre à Naruto. Celui-ci, curieux, suivit son regard et tomba sur le duo peu probable en confidence de Sakura et Hinata. Cela le laissa perplexe et il se demandait de quoi la rose entretenait sa princesse. En tout cas, il prit peur pour elle, qu'elle soit encore la victime des sarcasmes de sa meilleure amie, alors qu'il espérait tellement qu'ils aient tous passés cette épreuve depuis longtemps. En effet, sa douce avait tourné le regard vers eux et affichait un visage peinée avant de se concentrer sur son interlocutrice.

"- Tu en ais sûr Sakura ?

\- Puisque je te le dis. J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous cachent quelques choses... D'habitude, quand elle a quelque chose sur le coeur, Ino se confesse à moi en premier... et Naruto aussi... Tu devrais faire attention."

La conversation n'alla pas plus loin, car Hinata garda le silence avant de se diriger vers son petit-ami, les yeux tristes et préoccupés. Naruto sentit son angoisse augmentée par peur d'un nouveau quiproquo. Quand soudainement, et à sa surprise, il vit sa princesse enlacer Ino comme pour la réconforter. Cette attitude eut également le don de couper le souffle à Sakura qui pensait assister à une scène de ménage, mais non, la Hyuga préférait faire preuve l'altruisme et de compassion. N'avait-elle pas compris ce qu'il en retournait et ce qu'elle lui avait annoncée ? Pendant ce temps, l'aînée de Hiashi continua à tenir entre ses bras son amie, avant de se tourner vers son aimé en lui caressant la joue, en lui souriant tendrement. Celui-ci ne comprenait plus rien.

"- Merci, Naruto pour ton grand coeur... et désolée Ino de ne pas avoir vu ta souffrance.

\- Euh, tu peux éclaircir notre lanterne, demanda l'Uzumaki en la serrant sur son côté, la mettant en face de leur amie qui ne comprenait pas non plus.

\- Sakura m'a annoncée qu'elle vous avait vus tous les deux enlacés. Je n'ai pas tout saisi, mais cela avait l'air de la préoccuper. De plus, je te connais, Naruto, jamais tu aurais serré dans tes bras une amie sans une bonne raison. Je ne peux que supposer que tu as vu en Ino que quelque chose n'allait pas, répondit Hinata avant de se tourner vers cette dernière. Tu sais, Ino, si tu as des problèmes, il ne faut pas hésiter à nous en parler. Nous sommes tes amis.

-... Merci... En fait, je commence à réaliser que mes études sont plus lourdes à supporter que je le pensais, admit la Yamanaka. Je crois que je fais un burn out et Naruto a dû s'en rendre compte.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas nous en parler ? Nous aurions pu t'aider, intervint le blond.

\- Pour ne pas vous ennuyer, sans doute, haussa les épaules la jeune femme. Je bassine déjà Saï avec mes histoires, et puis, je ne veux pas gâcher nos weekends.

\- Oh Ino, dit compatissante Hinata. Je crois que je vais suggérer à ton petit-ami de t'emmener au spa durant les prochaines vacances pour que tu puisses te reposer un maximum. D'ailleurs, allons-y maintenant lui en donner l'idée. Je suis sûre que les autres filles m'appuieront."

Ce fut donc dans un mouvement qui ne souffrait d'aucuns refus que la Hyuga se saisit du poignet d'Ino pour la forcer à la suivre vers leurs amies afin de décider d'un plan pour convaincre Saï de lui offrir ce séjour de détente. La Yamanaka en rougit et offrit un timide sourire à toute cette attention. Pendant ce temps, Sakura s'approcha de Naruto qui regardait amoureusement sa princesse. C'était la première fois qu'elle agissait avec autant de hardiesse et cela lui plaisait, bien que sa timidité était plus qu'attachante à ses yeux.

"- Alors comme ça, c'est Ino, ta nouvelle meilleure amie maintenant, l'attaqua l'Haruno, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Sakura, souffla le jeune homme en fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang,..., alors que tout s'arrangeait enfin ?

\- C'est parce qu'avec toi, je ne peux plus rien faire. Si je te prends dans les bras, ou que je me montre trop tactile comme à mon habitude, les autres et même toi prennent ça pour de la provocation ou de la séduction, alors que quand c'est Ino, on ne lui prête aucune arrière pensée.

\- Je n'y crois pas, mais tu es jalouse, répondit du tac au tac le blond. D'abord, d'Hinata, puis maintenant d'Ino sans aucune raison valable en plus. Je ne faisais que la consoler. Si tu te préoccupais de ta soi-disant meilleure amie, tu aurais vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

\- Oui, je l'avoue. Je suis jalouse et je suis sur la défensive, mais comprends-moi. Je ne peux pas être seule, te parler, rigoler sans que cela soit prit dans le mauvais sens...alors que les autres le peuvent sans problèmes, sans cette barrière entre vous...

\- Reconnais que ton attitude passé et même actuelle ne jouent pas en ta faveur, la coupa Naruto. C'est toi qui a coupé les ponts avec nous et qui a blessé celle que j'aime, juste par jalousie... Reconnais que cela porte à confusion et qu'on attend que tu fasses un peu tes preuves. Et puis, je peux savoir ce que tu as dis à Hinata au juste ?

\- Je... je lui ai raconté que je vous avez vu, Ino et toi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout à l'heure et...

\- Et tu as cru qu'Hinata se méprendra en pensant que j'entretenais une relation avec elle. Tu vois, c'est toi qui nous pousse à nous montrer prudent, fit dégoûter le blond avant d'avoir une pensée lui traverser l'esprit. Ne me dis pas que tu espères encore me voir la quitter pour toi.

\- Mais comprends-moi... Je suis en perpétuelle conflit avec moi-même, couper entre mon désir de vous retrouver, de renouer une amitié forte et de te faire comprendre à quel point je suis amoureuse de toi...

\- Non, ne recommence pas, c'est fatiguant...

\- Je te fatigue maintenant... !

\- Sakura, je t'en prie, je ne peux pas être plus clair avec toi ! J'aime Hinata, point et rien ne pourra pas me faire changer d'avis, alors arrête une bonne fois pour toute... Sinon, je ne crois pas que notre amitié y survivra et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas si facile... Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, c'est comme ça... Et puis, l'attitude de Kiba avec Hinata m'encourage à espérer avoir une petite chance. Reconnais aussi que la situation n'est pas si claire que cela."

Cette dernière remarque tendit Naruto qui, par réflexe, se porta sur l'Inuzuka. Ce dernier était entrain de draguer des jeunes femmes qui venaient de croiser avec Shino, alors qu'Hinata était toujours entrain de parler aux autres membres féminins de leur groupe d'amies pour savoir comment convaincre Saï à payer à Ino un bon séjour de détente. Ce qui en réalité, n'allait pas être bien difficile tellement ce dernier était amoureux de sa belle. Disons que leur discussion permettait à la Yamanaka de penser à autres choses, rigolant bien volontiers au plan plus ou moins tordus de ses compagnes. En tout cas, la vision de Kiba loin de sa belle, détendit l'Uzumaki. Il fallait qu'il reconnaisse qu'il n'aimait pas le voir tourner autour de sa petite-amie, mais delà à ce que Sakura s'en serve pour continuer à entretenir la flamme de l'espérance, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Devait-il vraiment se méfier de son ami ? Voulait-il vraiment lui prendre Hinata ? Il en serra les poings de rage et de détermination de ne pas se laisser faire et de lui montrer que sa princesse n'était qu'à lui. Cette lueur de défi à relever fut espionnée par Sakura qui sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue avant, même lorsqu'elle était l'objet de la convoitise de Naruto face à Sasuke. Elle venait de tenter encore sa chance mais finalement, elle avait encore perdu. Au lieu de se sentir en colère ou déterminer à tout faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle se surprit à être plus peinée qu'autre chose et même d'être elle-même épuisée de tout ça. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus depuis des mois maintenant qu'elle en souffrait finalement. Elle devait le reconnaître.

"- Naruto, oublie ce que je viens de dire... C'était de la pure provocation... Je suis certaine qu'il n'y a rien entre Kiba et Hinata, réussit-elle à dire.

\- Sakura, comment tu peux...

\- Ne dis plus rien, je t'en prie, fit-elle un peu sanglotante en ne le laissant pas continuer. J'ai saisi le message cette fois-ci.

\- Mmm, fut suspicieux le blond.

\- Je vois,..., la confiance règne, ironisa tristement la rose. Mais, je pense que j'aurai dû m'y attendre... Naruto, si je te prouve que je ferai des efforts pour tourner la page et redevenir la Sakura que vous connaissez, mais cette fois-ci pour de bon, pourrais-je compter encore sur ton amitié ?"

Cette question fut suivie par un silence. l'Uzumaki était divisé. D'un côté, il se méfiait, bien légitimement, surtout au vu de sa dernière tentative de semer le doute en lui. De l'autre, il espérait tant la croire. Il était vraiment fatigué, mais vraiment. Le retour de Sakura lui avait tellement donné l'impression que ce point de sa vie avait été réglé, mais ce n'était pas en réalité le cas. Il aurait tant aimé que ce soit vrai, déjà que maintenant il avait Neji, les anciens Hyuga et maintenant Kiba à gérer. Il lui semblait se trouver continuellement dans un tunnel de lutte qu'il désespérait presque de ne pas avoir enfin une vie tranquille. Face à son visage fermé et muet, la rose sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pour une fois qu'elle était sincère, il fallait qu'il soit sur le point de ne pas croire en sa parole.

"- Naruto, crois-moi, le supplia-t-elle. Cette fois, je ne me moque pas de toi...

\- Très bien, accepta-t-il, s'étant décidé à lui laisser une dernière chance.

\- Merci, souffla Sakura. Allons rejoindre les autres."

En effet, durant leur discussion, leurs amis s'étaient regroupés pour aller manger. Il ne restait plus que les deux retardataires. S'approchant de sa petite-amie, Naruto entrelaça ses doigts à Hinata et suivit les autres. De son côté, Sakura regarda Ino et réalisa enfin que oui, sa meilleure amie affichait un visage des plus ravagés par la tristesse. Elle était certaine qu'elle en devait être la responsable. Elle s'en voulut car la seule qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée était bien sa meilleure amie et elle n'avait pas mérité son mépris et sa méfiance. La rose se sentit odieuse depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Pourtant, elle ne fit pas pour le moment de pas vers elle et préféra prendre quelques distances avec tout le monde, au point d'écourter son après-midi avec eux, les quittant à la fin du repas. Elle les étonna même en acceptant humblement la proposition de Lee de la raccompagner. Ce dernier en fut heureux et ne fit pas attention au regard méfiant de Neji. Naruto regarda ce départ avec nostalgie, ce qui n'échappa à Hinata qui en fut touchée. Pendant l'après-midi, les couples se séparèrent afin de profiter un peu de temps à deux, surtout pour ceux qui n'avaient pas vu leur moitié depuis plusieurs jours, voir semaines.

Ce fut le cas de nos deux tourtereaux. Cependant, une personne s'imposa avec eux, comme si rien n'était et commençait à s'accaparer l'attention de la jeune femme. La patience le quittant au fur et à mesure des taquineries de l'opportun, l'Uzumaki profita que sa petite-amie aille chercher à un kiosque un chocolat chaud pour avoir une bonne discussion avec ce dernier.

"- Kiba, j'aimerai que tu nous laisses tranquille, commença le blond, d'un ton impérieux.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal, provoqua l'Inuzuka. Je profite juste de ma meilleure amie.

\- Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas compris que tu étais un peu de trop. Je n'ai pas vu seul à seul Hinata depuis des jours et j'aimerai profiter d'elle et... cela sans toi dans mes pattes. Toi, tu la vois à l'Université.

\- Raison de plus pour que je reste, non ? Taquina le maître d'Akamaru. On ne sait jamais ce que tu pourrais encore lui faire.

\- Kiba, se mit à rogne Naruto. Arrête ton manège, tu veux ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas responsable de la maladie d'Hinata. Et puis, je t'ai prévenu que tu ne l'auras pas !

\- Oh ! Alors, c'est ça que tu crains... que je te la prenne ! Continua à provoquer le brun. Tu as raison de le craindre, tu sais."

La rage augmentait de minute en minute en Naruto au point qu'il serrait les poings et les dents pour se contenir. Il savait que se laissait guider par la colère n'était pas la solution. Malheureusement, il sentait le besoin de protéger son territoire. Cette attitude fit sourire en coin Kiba qui aimait le voir ainsi. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard jusqu'au retour d'Hinata qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se trouvait devant ce qui lui semblait être le combat de deux coqs, alors qu'elle les avait quittés un instant plus tôt.

"- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien de spécial, lui répondit l'Inuzuka en continuant à plonger son regard taquin dans celui rageur de son adversaire. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur un sujet de conversation purement masculin, rassure-toi.

\- Ah, ne comprit pas vraiment la Huyga qui se mit aux côtés de son aimé qui en profita pour la serrer contre lui, possessif.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller et vous laisser.

\- D'accord, à plus tard Kiba, le salua la jeune femme.

\- Ouais, salut," dit à son tour, mais d'un ton plus glacial.

Cela étonna énormément Hinata qui ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi à un de leurs amis. Que se passait-il donc ? Il était vrai qu'elle avait remarqué que Kiba jouait à un drôle de jeu, ou du moins, dès qu'elle se trouvait avec Naruto, il faisait toujours en sorte d'être avec eux. Après le départ de l'Inuzaka, le couple se promena encore un peu, mais le blond était bien silencieux, contrairement à son habitude. La Hyuga le regardait du coin de l'oeil, se questionnant sur les raisons d'une telle attitude. S'ennuyait-il avec elle ? Kiva lui avait-il dit quelque chose de blessant, à moins que ce soit Sakura ?

"- Naruto, ça ne va pas ?

\- Hein, sortit-il de ses pensées. Non, non, tout va bien.

\- Ah bon, pourtant tu as l'air en colère. Il s'est passé quoi avec Kiba ?

\- ..., hésita le blond avant de souffler un bon coup pour tenter de se détendre. Rien de particulier.

\- Naruto, je vois bien que cela ne va pas, alors ne me mens pas.

\- Pft... Je n'aime pas comment il te colle et comment il s'est imposé, avoua-t-il. Il a gâché notre moment.

\- Serais-tu jaloux ? Demanda Hinata en rougissant et touchée d'être le sujet d'une telle émotion.

\- Moi, jaloux ?! De Kiba ?! Même pas en rêve, éluda Naruto, la blessant un peu sans s'en rendre compte, même si elle n'y croyait pas du tout.

\- Tu n'es pas crédible, tu le sais ça, finit-elle dans un rire taquin avant de reprendre son sérieux, s'arrêtant pour lui prendre entre ses mains son visage pour qu'il la regarde. Tu sais, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je t'aime et Kiba n'est qu'un ami. Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, mais je le trouve trop collant, c'est tout.

\- Comme l'ait Sakura avec toi et je ne te fais pas une scène pour autant, ni à elle, car j'ai confiance en toi et en tes sentiments..., à moins que tu...

\- Non, sors cette idée de ta tête tout de suite, l'interrompit Naruto en sachant où elle voulait venir et en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes. Je t'aime... et oui, je l'avoue, je suis jaloux..., mais c'est normal quand on aime, non ?

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Hinata en l'embrassant d'un chaste baiser. Cependant, il ne faut pas que cela pourrisse notre relation et celle que nous partageons avec nos amis. Cela a déjà assez fait de dégâts, tu ne trouves pas ?"

A cette interrogation qui sonnait comme une question, Naruto la regarda en silence et comprit aisément que son aimée parlait de Sakura et de ses agissements qui avaient plombés l'ambiance dans leur groupe. D'ailleurs, c'était encore un peu le cas quand il repensa à l'état d'Ino. A ce moment-là, il se rappela alors de l'échange entre sa princesse et la rose, ainsi que de la réaction d'Hinata après avoir entendu ce que cette dernière lui avait dit. La curiosité lui enflamma les entrailles qu'il en oublia sa jalousie envers Kiba.

Hinata fut intriguée par le nouveau regard que lui portait Naruto. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était passé en une seconde d'un sujet de préoccupation à un autre. Intriguée, elle le regarda à son tour, des questions dans les yeux. Cela fut aussi identifié par son petit-ami. Cependant, le soleil sur le point de se coucher et le froid de plus en plus mordant, malgré que les mois d'hiver étaient terminés, ainsi que l'heure du souper arrivant à grand pas, l'Uzumaki prit la main de sa douce princesse et l'amena chez Ichiraku, partagé avec elle un bon bol de ramen. C'était selon lui, le meilleur plat pour se réchauffer. Voyant l'échoppe se rapprocher, Hinata en eut le sourire. Elle aimait bien aller dans ce petit restaurant qui était remplie d'une ambiance si chaleureuse. Ayame et son père étaient aux petits soins avec eux à chaque fois qu'ils venaient. Elle avait bien souvent l'impression de se retrouver en famille, surtout si on comparait avec les repas bien formels et pompeux de sa demeure. Les Hyuga restaient des Hyuga. Après avoir passé commande, Naruto osa enfin aborder le sujet qui le turlupinait.

"- Au fait, Hinata, je me demandais ce que t'avait raconté Sakura tout à l'heure ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Et bien, je l'ai vue te parler et tu affichais un visage peinée. J'ai cru qu'elle t'avait dit quelques méchancetés. Puis, tu t'es approchée d'Ino pour la serrer dans tes bras après m'avoir remercié. Ce qui m'a étonné d'ailleurs... De plus, Sakura m'a confié qu'elle avait tenté de te donner de fausses idées en tête, alors je suis assez curieux de savoir ce qu'elle t'a annoncé au juste.

\- Et bien, elle m'a informée qu'elle t'avait vu prendre dans tes bras Ino et qu'elle craignait que vous cachiez quelque chose de grave,..., comme une relation cachée.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas crue, s'étonna encore plus Naruto.

\- Pourquoi la croirais-je après tout ce qu'elle a essayé de faire ? Ce qui me fait de la peine de penser qu'elle a voulu m'atteindre encore, mais je me dois de me montrer moins naïve... Et puis, j'avais bien vu qu'Ino était bien triste depuis quelques temps malgré le retour de Sakura. En fait, son discours m'a juste confirmée mes soupçons.

\- Tu me fais si confiance que cela ?

\- Bien sûr, lui sourit Hinata. J'espère que toi aussi.

\- Bien sûr, lui assura Naruto, même si l'image de Kiba vint lui envahir l'esprit... D'ailleurs, je dois t'avouer que Sakura a de nouveau tenté de me faire part de ses sentiments.

\- Ah ! Et...? Angoissa la Hyuga malgré ses dires précédents, prouvant qu'on pouvait à la fois faire confiance et craindre d'avoir eu tord.

\- Et je l'ai repoussée en essayant d'être clair une bonne fois pour toute. Je crois, d'ailleurs, qu'elle a compris cette fois. C'est enfin rentrer dans sa tête que je n'aime que toi.

\- Tu en ais sûr, questionna sa petite-amie qui avait du mal à s'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais j'ai le sentiment que cette fois-ci, c'est rentré dans une oreille et s'en n'est pas ressorti de l'autre. Seul l'avenir nous le dira, mais j'ai bon espoir contrairement aux mois passés.

\- Et bien, si c'est le cas, j'en suis heureuse, car elle me fait tout de même un peu de peine. Peut-être qu'enfin, elle trouvera le bonheur à son tour," termina Hinata en souriant à son aimé tout en partageant ses espoirs.

Ce fut là-dessus que les deux tourtereaux finirent leur repas avant que Naruto la raccompagna en sa demeure. Il l'aurait bien invité chez lui pour la nuit. Cependant, elle n'avait pas d'affaires à sa disposition. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui suggérer d'y remédier. Ce serait, il en était sûr, une bonne idée. D'ailleurs, il réalisa en y réfléchissant bien que depuis leur nuit passée ensemble, leur couple ne s'était plus retrouvé dans l'intimité d'une chambre ou d'une autre pièce. Soit Hinata refusait, soit il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec eux. Le blond n'avait donc jamais réussi conclure ses plus intimes désirs. Chaque fois que ses gestes témoignaient son envie d'elle, sa belle semblait tendue et lui faisait gentiment comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête ou que c'était trop tôt ou pas le moment. Pas qu'il voulait la forcer, mais cela commençait à peser sur ses épaules, la frustration s'accumulant à chaque fois un peu plus. Naruto avait peur de perdre le contrôle, mais il arrivait à résister, ayant souvent recours au plaisir solitaire. En tout cas, ce soir-là, avant de s'endormir, il ne put s'empêcher de se poser la question de quand cela arriverait-il et quand enfin, pourra-t-il assouvir sa copine, à moins qu'elle ne le désirait pas.

Le lendemain, tout se passa bien. Sakura, pourtant, manqua à l'appel. Cette dernière était dans sa chambre à réfléchir. La veille, elle avait eu une discussion avec sa mère. Enfin, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait appeler cela une discussion. Ce fut surtout un monologue. Sa maternel lui avait encore fait un discours sur le fait qu'elle traînait trop à arracher à la prétentieuse Hyuga ce si beau et fortuné Uzumaki. Elle l'avait bassinée sur son envie de la voir bien considérée par la société en se pavanant à son bras, désirant tant être fière d'elle.

"- Pourquoi ? tu ne l'es pas en temps normal ? Avait osé la rose de répliquer.

\- Si, bien sûr, avait rétorqué sa mère. Tu feras un remarquable médecin, mais je le serai encore plus si tu faisais un beau mariage. Et puis, à ton âge, ce n'est pas normal d'être toujours célibataire alors que toutes tes amies ne le sont plus."

Sakura n'avait pas continué la conversation, prétextant une migraine, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Maintenant, elle était sur son lit, repensant à la tristesse de sa meilleure amie à cause, en partie d'elle, bien qu'elle incluait Hinata dans la responsabilité de tant d'affliction. La rose repensa à ce que sa mère espérait tant d'elle, se posant une question. Voulait-elle vraiment tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour elle, sa fille ou pour elle-même ? Non, elle ne devait pas douter de l'amour de celle qui lui avait donné le jour. Elle lui avait tout cédé durant ses jeunes années, bien que la contrepartie fut de ne jamais se rebeller contre elle, quelque soit le domaine. Sakura se souvenait bien ses années d'adolescente durant lesquelles elle avait défié sa mère en rentrant le club de boxe au lieu de la danse pour lui montrer qu'elle était capable de s'émanciper d'elle. Cependant, à sa surprise, sa maternelle l'avait laissée faire. La rose en fut heureuse mais déchanta bien vite face à ses sarcasmes qu'elle n'avait de cesse d'entendre. Puis, cela s'était calmé quand elle lui fit part qu'elle suivrait la carrière de médecin comme elle le souhaitait. Sa mère se pavanait d'avoir donné naissance à la prochaine disciple de la grande Tsunade.

Sakura ressortit de sa mémoire en soufflant et finit par repenser à ses amies d'Université. Ces dernières trouvaient qu'elle avait changé, se mêlant de moins en moins à leurs activités dont elle avait été l'instigatrice depuis le début. La Haruno avait alors expliqué son épuisement et que bientôt tout redeviendrait comme avant. Cela avait semblé leur suffire, enfin pour le moment. Et maintenant que devait-elle faire ? Ino lui faisait de la peine et elle commençait à regretter de s'être amourachée de Naruto. C'était pourquoi pour le moment elle décida de prendre encore un peu ses distances avec le couple et voir ce que cela donnait, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que les vacances de printemps arrivent. Ces dernières firent assez rapidement leur apparition. Les journées qui les avaient précédées se déroulèrent sans trop de changement. Hinata devait encore face à quelques pamphlets et quelques murmures, mais cela était de plus en plus disparate. Elle voyait de temps en temps Kiba, mais il se comportait différemment que quand son aimé était avec elle. Cela la troublait d'ailleurs. Pourquoi cette différence ? En fait, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était quand son petit-ami et elle se retrouvaient avec sa famille. Face à cette dernière, Naruto était assez distant avec elle, bien que tactile. Il semblait retenir sa spontanéité face aux regards inquisiteurs des anciens et de Neji. Plus d'une fois, sa princesse avait été surprise de le voir retenir sa répartie légendaire à quelques remarques espionnées, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas craquer.

Enfin, elle n'en fit pas grand cas pour le moment. En effet, la jeune Hyuga était impatiente car avec le retour des beaux jours, la perspective d'une promenade en moto se rapprochait. Elle se rappelait encore de cette invitation lancée avant leur mise en couple et avant son isolement à la montagne. Tous les soirs, elle fixait le casque qu'il lui avait donné en espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée, car il était vrai qu'il ne lui avait fait aucune promesse. En tout cas, Naruto lui avait fait comprendre qu'il préparait quelque chose et qu'il espérait profiter des vacances pour mettre en oeuvre sa surprise. Hinata ne se questionnait sur la nature de cette dernière tellement il était enthousiaste à cette idée. C'était dans cette euphorie qu'elle était en ce premier jour de vacances entrain d'attendre son petit-ami dans le bois aménagé juste à côté de la demeure de l'Uzumaki. Bien sûr, elle l'avait prévenu où il pourrait la retrouver dès qu'il sera arrivé de l'école préparatoire. Pour le moment, elle marchait sur un petit sentier qui la conduisit à une clairière où l'accueillit tables et blancs. Cependant, ses pas se stoppèrent quand une petite silhouette floue apparut à sa vue. Celle-ci se trouvait en dehors du sentier et était à moitié cachée par un arbre.

Curieuse, mais surtout l'ayant identifiée comme étant, potentiellement, celle d'un enfant, Hinata s'avança, s'engouffrant dans le bois. Au fil de son avancée, son hypothèse s'avéra juste. C'était bien une fillette dont le haut de son corps était secoué de spasmes. Apparemment, elle pleurait, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. La Hyuga l'appela pour lui faire connaître sa présence. A son étonnement, elle n'eut aucune réaction de la petite fille. Elle continua alors son approche et dès qu'elle fut à une distance satisfaisante, elle lui toucha doucement l'épaule. A ce geste, l'éplorée sursauta avant de recroqueviller sa tête entre ses épaules, tendue à l'extrême. Elle se tourna doucement vers le responsable de sa surprise et tomba sur un visage souriant et illuminé par deux yeux nacrés où elle pouvait y lire douceur et gentillesse. Puis, elle vit les lèvres de cette personne bouger comme si elle lui parlait.

"- Bonjour.

\- ...

\- Tu es toute seule ?

\- ...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas de mal. Juste t'aider à retrouver ta famille. Tu me sembles être égarée... Je m'appelle Hinata. Et toi ?"

La petite fille semblait la comprendre, mais pourquoi elle ne lui répondait pas. Puis, la Hyuga la vit un peu paniquer, en cherchant autour d'elle quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver. Alors que sa surprise de son apparition avait arrêtée les larmes de couler, elle vit les petits yeux noisettes s'en remplir de nouvelles. Enfin, ce fut la surprise pour la petite amie de Naruto. Devant elle, la fillette lui fit des signes avec les mains et elle réalisa qu'elle fixait non ses pupilles, mais ses lèvres, comme si elle lisait dessus. Une lumière de compréhension s'alluma dans l'esprit de la future institutrice. L'étonnement fut plus grand chez la gamine quand elle vit son interlocutrice lui souhaiter le bonjour en langage des signes et réitérer ses questions doucement de la même manière. Un grand soulagement l'envahit, au point qu'elle se jeta au cou d'Hinata, heureuse d'avoir devant elle, une personne avec qui elle pouvait communiquer. La serrant contre elle pour la réconforter, la jeune femme se sentit repousser gentiment avant de comprendre que la petite désirait rentrer en communication avec elle. Ayant besoin de ses mains pour cela, elle s'était un peu écartée.

"- Vous parlez le langage des signes ?

\- Oui, lui répondit Hinata de la même manière qu'elle, tout en articulant avec ses lèvres ce qu'elle signait. Tu es perdue ?

\- Oui.

\- Viens, je t'emmène à la clairière pour qu'on puisse parler toutes les deux sur un banc. J'en profiterai pour appeler tes parents."

La fillette fut assez réticente au début, car elle ne connaissait pas la jeune femme devant elle. Cependant, face au sourire rassurant et à la main tendue, elle était prête à prendre le risque. Et puis, une personne qui prenait la peine d'utiliser le langage des signes ne pouvait pas être méchante. Soudain, le conseil de sa mère lui revint en mémoire. Cette dernière lui avait apprise à ne pas accepter d'accompagner une inconnue et elle préféra suivre ce qu'on lui avait enseigné, reculant un peu. Comprenant son hésitation et sa prudence, la Hyuga se saisit de son téléphone et lui tendit pour qu'elle puisse y faire le numéro de chez elle. Reconnaissante, la fillette le prit et s'exécuta avant de le rendre à sa sauveuse. Celle-ci parla donc à un des deux parents qui la remercia de les avoir prévenus et qu'il allait contacter leur autre fille qui aurait dû l'accompagner. Puis, après avoir raccroché, un SMS apparut qu'Hinata tendit à la fillette qui le lut. Il était envoyé de son parent pour la rassurer et qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à la jeune femme. Ce fut ainsi que la Hyuga la guida jusqu'à un table de pique-nique où elles s'assirent en silence.

"- Est-ce que tu trouves que je me débrouille bien en langage des signes, commença à signer Hinata pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ca va, lui répondit la petite fille. Pourquoi ?

\- En fait, je suis encore en apprentissage, mais j'ai reçu une bonne base il y a longtemps. Je souhaite devenir institutrice et pouvoir intégrer dans ma classe des enfants comme toi.

\- Oh, moi je suis sourde et muette, signa tristement la fillette. Et je ne suis pas très bonne en classe.

\- Tu as quel âge ? Et que faisais-tu ici toute seule ?

\- 8 ans. Je marchais avec ma grande soeur, mais je me suis perdue. Je voulais voir un papillon et je me suis laissée distancer alors qu'elle parlait à une amie au téléphone.

\- Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi c'est Hinata."

La petite fille allait lui répondre que sa sauveuse se redressa, ayant visiblement entendu quelque chose. Elle la vit lui signer qu'elle avait perçu une voix qui semblait affoler, quand soudain une silhouette fit son apparition sur le sentier que la Hyuga, accompagnée par la petite, avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Cette dernière leva la main pour se signaler. Son geste fut aperçu. La nouvelle personne se précipita vers l'enfant et elle en courant presque. Hinata vit alors que c'était une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge et qui semblait lui être familière.

"- Astrid, je t'ai cherchée partout ! Où étais-tu passée ? Cria-t-elle en geste et en parole.

\- Je suis désolée, fit la petite fille.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça. Jamais tu entends. Déjà, que j'ai dû annuler mon rendez-vous avec mes amies, parce que je dois m'occuper de toi, tu disparais. Maman m'a passée un sacré savon par ta faute."

A cette remontrance, la fameuse Astrid sanglota de nouveau. Sa grande soeur était entrain de la réprimander devant celle qui avait été assez gentille avec elle pour l'aider. En effet, elle avait bien essayé avec d'autres personnes, mais dès qu'elle utilisait son langage des signes ou le mime pour demander un papier et un crayon, afin d'enfin communiquer, elle avait dû faire face à plusieurs murs. Peinée de la voir aussi désemparée, Hinata se mit en face de sa grande soeur pour temporiser les choses, mais surtout pour qu'elle se concentre sur elle et non plus sur la fillette.

"- Bonjour, Hinata H..., lui tendit la main celle-ci avant d'être coupée.

\- Je sais qui tu es. Je te croise parfois à l'université. D'ailleurs, nous avons une connaissance en commun.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, Sakura Haruno.

\- Oh ! Tu suis le même cursus qu'elle, je pense.

\- En effet, je suis aussi en médecine et je peux dire que je suis une de ses amies,.., mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, mademoiselle Hyuga. Je me présente Hélène, l'informa froidement la grande soeur, en lui faisant une révérence. Je vous remercie d'avoir retrouvé ma soeur. Nous allons devoir vous laisser maintenant. Je dois la ramener chez nous.

\- Très bien, dit Hinata en ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette fameuse Hélène lui parlait avec un tel ton et était passée du tutoiement au vouvoiement avant de signer à l'attention de la plus jeune. Et bien, à bientôt et porte-toi bien Astrid.

\- Au revoir," lui répondit la fillette ayant juste le temps de le faire avant de se sentir tirer par son aînée.

Hinata les suivit du regard, s'interrogeant toujours sur l'attitude de la plus grande. Elle ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Etait-ce la peur d'avoir perdu sa petite soeur qui l'avait rendu aussi vindicative et désagréable ? Sakura l'aurait-elle dénigré auprès de ses amies ? Il était vrai qu'en réfléchissant bien, elle se rappelait les regards de ces dernières durant le séjour de ski et quand elle les croisait dans les couloirs. Ils n'étaient pas des plus sympathiques. Si c'était les conséquences de la haine de la rose à son encontre, devrait-elle en parler à Naruto ?... Non, tout semblait s'arranger alors à quoi bon l'inquiéter avec cette histoire. En tout cas, elle espérait que cela allait bien se passer pour la petite Astrid. Elle lui avait apparu si désemparée, même devant sa soeur. Leur relation n'avait pas l'air au beau fixe et cela la chagrina. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses réflexions qu'elle sursauta et poussa un cri aigu quand deux grands bras la soulevèrent de terre.

"- Je t'ai trouvée !

\- Naruto ! Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Désolé, j'étais si content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi," l'embrassa Hinata.

Le contact de ses lèvres enivra le blond qui y répondit dans la seconde l'amplifiant, le rendant de plus en plus passionnel. Les langues et les mains se cherchaient continuellement jusqu'à ce que le souffle les obligea à se séparer. Comme ils auraient voulu rester là, mais Naruto se devait rentrer pour ranger ses affaires. Prenant la main à sa petite amie, il rebroussa chemin écoutant sa belle lui raconter sa petite mésaventure avec la petite Astrid. A la suite de son récit, il se trouva encore plus amoureux d'elle, face à son altruisme. Arrivés, Hinata salua Sasuke et Juugo avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison pour aider ce dernier à préparer le repas, Iruka sirotant un verre devant la télévision, heureux de ne s'occuper de rien. Les vacances commençaient bien, quoi qu'un peu bizarre pour la Hyuga. Elle se demandait si elle aurait l'occasion de recroiser la petite Astrid.

Le fil des jours se passa merveilleusement, enfin à quelques détails près. Kiba reprenait son manège étrange, se montrant presque séducteur, à son grand étonnement et quelques autres événements disparates. En effet, Naruto sortait presque tous les jours sa dulcinée, mais bizarrement pas de promenade en moto. De plus, sa belle n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Bien au contraire, il l'emmenait dans des magasins de meubles, prétextant qu'il voulait un peu regarder pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas changer l'ameublement et la décoration de sa demeure. Il n'entrait pas vraiment dans les détails, même avec elle. Hinata ne demandait bien pourquoi autant de mystère. Il n'allait pas quand même pas lui demander de vivre avec lui ? C'était bien tôt et puis, pourquoi ne pas l'inclure dans les choix si c'était son désir ? Pour lui faire une surprise ? Non, impossible, sinon il ne l'emmènerait pas avec lui.

Enfin, pour l'heure, la Hyuga était debout dans la rue, entrain d'attendre que son petit-ami se libère de sangsues, n'osant pas le faire elle-même. En effet, dès qu'il s'était présenté au bout de la rue, des filles s'étaient jetées sur lui. En fait, c'était les amies universitaires de Sakura. Cette dernière, étrangement, se faisait assez absente, même si parfois, en croisant le couple, elle s'incluait dans leur promenade à l'invitation du blond ou à sa demande. Hinata ne voyait pas de raison à refuser, surtout que la rose se montrait un peu plus cordiale avec elle. Et puis, une drôle de sensation la parcourait quand elle posait le regard sur la Haruno. Elle ne savait pas trop, mais une certaine détresse émanait de cette dernière, lui faisant souvent oublier son appréhension de la voir près de Naruto. Enfin, l'aînée de Hiashi souffla une énième fois. Elle entendait son petit-ami rire, une main derrière la tête prouvant son embarras, mais surtout son incapacité à faire comprendre à ses interlocutrices, tout en diplomatie qu'elles devaient le libérer. Mine de rien, il voyait bien du coin de l'oeil sa dulcinée attendre en soufflant et il perdait de précieuses minutes avec elle.

D'ailleurs, au moment où enfin il fut libre, il trouva la place où elle patientait vide. Se maudissant ou plutôt maudissant son caractère sociable, il se mit à la chercher du regard avant de l'apercevoir enfin, accroupie devant une petite fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. En effet, alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur comment faire comprendre à son blond d'écourter son bavardage, Hinata avait aperçu une silhouette qu'elle connaissait depuis peu. L'identifiant, elle s'était alors avancée doucement. Valait mieux cela que de devoir encore poireauter tel un lampadaire que Naruto se décide à se rappeler qu'il avait une petite-amie. Puis, arrivée à sa hauteur, elle avait touché son épaule, la faisant lever la tête de son livre.

"- Bonjour Astrid, signa la Hyuga.

\- Bonjour.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien.

\- Tu es encore toute seule ?

\- Non, ma maman est allée me chercher une crêpe et papa doit nous rejoindre bientôt avec Hélène.

\- Tu veux bien que je patiente avec toi. Moi aussi, j'attend quelqu'un."

La fillette accepta bien volontiers, vu qu'elle avait très peu d'amies et qu'elle était heureuse de parler avec quelqu'un qui la comprenait, pouvant lui répondre. Ainsi, Hinata apprit qu'Hélène et elles étaient demi-soeurs, elle issue d'un second mariage après un divorce assez difficile. La petite fille aimait beaucoup sa grande soeur qui s'occupait beaucoup d'elle, l'aidant comme elle pouvait et s'amusant avec elle. Cela confirma l'hypothèse de la Hyuga comme quoi la peur d'avoir perdu sa cadette avait été sûrement la cause de sa véhémence lors de leur rencontre. Cependant, le doute persista quand Astrid lui fit part que par contre, dès qu'elles étaient toutes deux à l'extérieur, le comportement d'Hélène changeait, refusant qu'elle rencontre ses amies et l'ignorant parfois. La petite-amie d'Hinata en était désolée pour elle, identifiant alors le problème. Il arrivait bien souvent qu'une fratrie, bien qu'aimant leur frère ou leur soeur handicapé, ait honte de s'afficher avec lui par crainte des moqueries, d'être jugé non digne d'être connu. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé, toute fois, qu'à l'âge de l'université, Hélène puisse avoir ce genre d'attitude, surtout au vu de sa filière de formation.

"- Je vois que tu lis ton manuel scolaire. Pourtant, ce sont les vacances.

\- Je sais, mais je ne suis pas très forte à l'école. Je suis la seule sourde et muette dans ma classe. Une dame vient m'aider, mais les autres se moquent de moi alors je veux leur montrer que je ne suis pas nulle. J'aimerai qu'Hélène m'aide, mais elle travaille beaucoup, alors je ne veux pas la déranger. C'est aussi le cas de papa et maman.

\- Tu es très courageuse, dis-moi.

\- Merci."

La conversation continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine se fasse entendre.

"- Hinata, tu es là. J'ai cru que tu étais partie, me laissant en plan à cause des autres filles.

\- Naruto, se leva sa douce. Tu sais très bien que jamais ne pourrait te laisser, voyons.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas voulu...

\- Te montrer désagréable, souffla presque dépitée la jeune femme, cachant un peu sa déception derrière un sourire. Ce n'est pas bien grave.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, et puis cela m'a permise de revoir une nouvelle connaissance."

Hinata se tourna alors vers Astrid qui fixait le grand blond devant elle. Elle le trouvait très beau, surtout quand il lui sourit chaleureusement. Avec ses cheveux de blé, il rayonnait comme un soleil. La petite fille le vit bouger les lèvres, identifiant qu'il la saluait avant de le voir perplexe devant son manque de réponse. Par réflexe, elle lui fit le signe signifiant bonjour, lui faisant écarter les yeux. Naruto se tourna vers sa copine qui se mit à rire de son visage d'incompréhension.

"- Astrid est sourde et muette. Elle vient de te répondre en langage des signes.

\- Ah, mais comment je fais pour lui parler ? Je ne le connais pas moi.

\- Et bien, parle doucement et normalement en face d'elle tout en articulant bien. Elle sais lire sur les lèvres. Elle te répondra grâce à son calepin.

\- D'accord. Salut Astrid, je m'appelle Naruto."

La petite fille écrivit alors sa salutation qui reçut un autre sourire avant de se tourner vers Hinata lui signant une question.

"- C'est ton prince charmant ?

-... Oui," hôcha la tête la Hyuga, rougissante mais en silence, laissant perplexe le blondinet.

Sa tête d'ahuri eut le don de faire rigoler Astrid comme une folle quand elle vit sa mère approcher d'eux. Se levant, elle alla à sa rencontre pour lui présenter sa nouvelle amie, afin si elle pouvait la désigner ainsi. Ce fut donc main dans la main que la petite fille la tira vers le jeune couple qui les regardait.

"- Bonjour mademoiselle, salua la mère de famille. Jeune homme.

\- Bonjour, madame, lui répondit Hinata tout en continuant à parler en langage des signes pour qu'Astrid suive la conversation, surprenant la dame devant elle. Vous devez être la mère d'Astrid. Je suis Hinata Hyuga. Voici mon petit-ami Naruto Uzumaki. Enchantée.

\- Oh, vous êtes la jeune femme qui a retrouvé Astrid, réalisa la femme alors que le blond lui serrait la main. Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait. Nous avons eu peur quand nous avons reçu votre appel.

\- C'est normal. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule dans les bois. Puis-je m'entretenir un instant avec vous ?"

Perplexe et curieuse, la mère d'Astrid la regarda avant d'accepter. C'était la moindre des choses. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas laisser sa fille seule. La surprenant encore plus, Naruto se proposa de rester avec elle et de l'amuser en attendant. Prenant la main de la petite fille, il s'avança vers la balançoire et les deux femmes purent voir un magnifique sourire illuminé le visage enfantin aux espiègleries du blond. Puis, la maternel de celle-ci se tourna de nouveau vers Hinata dans l'attente de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

"- Si je peux me permettre, Astrid m'a fait part de son désir de s'améliorer dans ses études, mais à cause de votre travail, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, ainsi que sa grande soeur.

\- C'est vrai, ses soins coûtent cher, bien qu'en partie rembourser, alors cela nous oblige à travailler énormément. J'aimerai beaucoup faire autrement, mais nous devons faire face à beaucoup de contraintes. Pourquoi cela vous intéresse ?

\- Je ne sais pas si Astrid vous l'a dit, mais je souhaite devenir institutrice et je connais le langage des signes. Je pourrai lui apporter mon aide, lui donner des cours particuliers. Bien sûr, il ne sera pas nécessaire de me rémunérer. Cela me fera une bonne expérience pour plus tard.

\- Vous en êtes sure ? S'étonna la mère de famille d'une telle proposition. Pourtant tout travail mérite salaire et ce serait normal. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûre que nous puissions...

\- Je vous en prie, madame, insista Hinata. Je sais ce que vit Astrid et j'aimerai lui apporter mon aide."

Cette proposition laissa sans voix la mère. Cachant comme elle le pouvait sa joie d'avoir peut-être trouvé une aide salutaire pour sa petite fille, elle remercia la Hyuga très chaleureusement. Bien sûr, elle demanda à attendre son mari pour lui en parler et lui donner une réponse définitive quand elle aura eu son point de vue. D'ailleurs, il n'allait plus trop tarder. En attendant, elle se tourna vers Astrid et sourit au spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Pendant ce temps, un père et sa belle-fille s'avancèrent et se trouvèrent bientôt devant la même scène. Devant tous, Naruto était à genoux devant Astrid entrain de lui demander de lui apprendre quelques signes dans son langage. C'était assez marrant de voir une gamine d'une dizaine d'année replacer une main ou un doigt d'un grand gaillard des plus maladroits. Voyant son épouse avec ce qui semblait être une Hyuga, le père de famille s'avança vers elle et fut mis au courant de la proposition de cette dernière, l'étonnant aussi bien que sa compagne.

Statufiée sur place, ne réalisant pas que son père était partie de son côté, Hélène, bien qu'attendrie par la petite scénette du blond avec sa petite soeur et ayant reconnu la personne avec sa mère, fusilla du regard Hinata, en fronçant des sourcils. Que faisait cette fille à papa richissime ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait à sa famille ? En tout cas, elle se promit de protéger sa petite soeur de ses griffes, les affirmations de certaines la présentant comme une véritable sorcière cachant derrière un visage d'ange son côté maléfique. Pour le moment, elle la voyait rejoindre ses parents, alors que le blond resta un peu à l'écart, lui permettant de l'observer un peu mieux. Il était vrai qu'il était beau garçon et elle avait entendu dire qu'il était très gentil. Le peu qu'elle avait vu avec Astrid, cela avait l'air d'être vrai. Elle pouvait alors comprendre pourquoi beaucoup de ses amies parlaient de lui, jalousant Hinata, mais surtout pourquoi Sakura lui courrait après. Cependant, méritait-il vraiment tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait et ce qui s'apprêtait encore d'arriver ? Peut-être. L'aînée n'en savait rien, mais surtout se refusant de se poser trop de questions de ce genre, préférant suivre et observer sans rien dire. Elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre ce qu'elle avait réussi à intégrer. Réalisant qu'elle ne prenait pas part à l'échange et qu'elle ignorait ainsi ce qui se passait, elle allait reprendre sa route qu'elle vit Astrid courir vers elle, toute contente. Elle l'accueillit dans ses bras avant de lui demander ce qui la rendait aussi joyeuse.


	38. Début de la clandestinité et rependance

Hélène écarta donc sa petite soeur et signa sa question. Ce fut dans des gestes rapides et un peu décousu dû à l'enthousiasme qu'Astrid lui apprit qu'elle avait trouvé un professeur particulier. Elle allait pouvoir rattraper son retard sans devoir la déranger tout le temps pour l'aider à comprendre une leçon. Son aînée en fut très étonnée. Il n'était pas facile d'embaucher une personne à sa jeune soeur du fait de son handicap. Puis, ses parents n'avaient pas forcément les moyens pour cela, malgré les aides qu'ils pouvaient espérer des aides sociaux. Levant les yeux vers eux dans l'espoir d'avoir une confirmation, Hélène vit sa mère sourire et son beau-père serrer chaleureusement la main d'Hinata en affichant un visage soulagé et heureux. Ce pourrait-il que la Hyuga s'était proposée ? Impossible. Et pourtant, quand elle s'avança enfin, elle eut rapidement une réponse à son interrogation.

"- Hélène, ma chérie, la salua sa mère. Mademoiselle Hyuga s'est portée volontaire pour aider Astrid en lui donnant des cours particuliers et cela gratuitement. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

\- Euh, ne sut pas quoi dire la jeune femme tellement cette information la sciait dans ses convictions. En effet, c'est gentil de sa part, mais je pourrais le faire aussi, tu sais ?

\- Ah oui et quand, intervint son beau-père d'un ton sec avant de s'adoucir, conscient que les études de sa belle-fille était difficile à gérer. Ta formation est importante, surtout la première année. Ta mère et moi voyons bien que cela te requière beaucoup de temps et énormément d'efforts. Il ne faudrait pas que nous compromettions ton avenir. C'est aussi important."

Bien que la voix masculine fût au début dur, Hélène ressentit de la reconnaissance pour l'homme qui partageait leur vie. Il avait mis en avant l'importance de ses études, mais surtout tout ce que cela représentait en énergie. Il était vrai que cela grignotait sur le temps qu'elle pouvait accordait à Astrid. Toutefois, une certaine honte fit surface en elle à la pensée que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Ce sentiment fut cependant vite supplanté par le doute. Pourquoi l'héritière des Hyuga s'abaisserait-elle à aider une famille plus que modeste comme la sienne ? En tant que fille d'un homme d'affaires, cela lui paraissait étrange qu'elle n'exigeait pas de rémunération. Que cherchait-elle en faisant cela ? Se construire une réputation de sainte, alors qu'on lui avait affirmé le contraire. Il fallait avouer qu'Hélène n'avait pas du tout confiance en ces enfants de riches, imbus d'eux-mêmes. Ils étaient si différents d'elle, elle qui avait été obligée de quémander une bourse pour payer ses études médicales. Ne voulant pas tout de même compromettre la joie de sa petite soeur et le soulagement de ses parents, elle garda ses pensées pour elle. En tout cas, elle allait faire en sorte de surveiller cette aide providentielle.

Pour l'instant, le quatuor prit congé après avoir convenu d'un créneau pour le premier cours particulier d'Astrid. Hinata alla jusqu'à proposer d'accueillir celle-ci au sein du complexe Hyuga où elle pourra disposer d'un coin tranquille, loin de l'agitation domestique qu'un appartement ne permettait pas. Ce qui fut chaleureusement accepté. Satisfait, son petit-ami et elle suivirent leur petit groupe s'éloigner. En fait, l'aînée de Hiashi était la seule à les regarder partir. Naruto ne cessait de la fixer. Comme elle était belle autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Comment une jeune femme aussi gentille était-elle tombée amoureuse d'un type comme ? Parfois, il avait l'impression de ne pas être digne de la merveilleuse petite-amie qu'il avait. N'y tenant plus, il se jeta sur elle et la soulevant par la taille, la fit virevolter en tournant sur lui-même. Surprise au début, mais finissant par en rire, Hinata se laissa emporter par la spontanéité de son aimé. Le joyeux luron blond la descendit au bout de quelques secondes en la collant contre lui pour enfin l'embrasser tendrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux en cet instant.

"- Que me vaut tout cela ? Lui demanda sa belle.

\- Ton coeur généreux et ma joie d'être à toi, lui répondit l'Uzumaki qui sourit quand il vit les rougeurs envahir les joues de sa dulcinée.

\- Oh, ce n'était pas grand chose.

\- Peut-être pas pour toi, mais pour cette petite fille, j'ai l'impression que c'était beaucoup."

Hinata resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter à cela. Son coeur battait la chamade, qu'elle enfouit son visage contre le thorax de son blond pour cacher sa gêne. Quand à lui, il serait resté ainsi l'éternité quand il réalisa quelque chose qu'il en fit une moue tel un bambin à qui on aurait refusé une friandise.

"- Mais j'y pense. Si tu donnes des cours particuliers certains weekends, cela veut dire que je te verrai moins."

La Hyuga releva le visage et en voyant son visage exprimant le dépit, se mit presque à rire.

"- Oh Naruto, quel gamin tu fais.

\- Mais quoi... C'est vrai... Déjà que je ne te vois pas tous les jours, je vais devoir te partager avec cette petite fille... C'est injuste. Je suis jaloux," continua l'Uzumaki en s'écartant de sa petite-amie, lui tournant le dos, les épaules abaissées, comme abattu.

Cette attitude rendit un peu mal à l'aise Hinata qui ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle était fière d'avoir pris une telle initiative. Cependant, l'abattement de son aimé la toucha plus que de raison. Elle s'approcha de lui et allait lui toucher l'épaule pour le réconforter qu'il se redressa à la dernière seconde la faisant sursauter.

"- Je sais comment tu vas pouvoir te faire pardonner !

\- Pardon...," ne comprenait pas sa douce.

La jeune femme se demandait de quoi elle devait se faire pardonner, car, mine de rien, c'était sur à lui à quémander son pardon. C'était lui qui la faisait souvent poireauter dès que Sakura ou d'autres filles l'accaparaient dans la rue ou même lorsqu'elles les interrompaient lors d'un repas au restaurant. A chaque fois, elle ne lui reprochait rien, gardant pour elle ses frustrations. Hinata ne voulait surtout pas paraître possessive, mais parfois cela la démangeait. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il s'excusait, elle lui faisait l'honneur de le lui accorder sans aucunes conditions. Alors qu'elle se remettait de son étonnement, Naruto lui fit de nouveau de face, la fixant d'un regard sournois alors que son visage fut traversé d'un sourire quelque peu... comment dire... pervers. La Hyuga se tendit d'un coup. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui réclamer de coucher avec lui. Elle allait lui affirmer avec force sa façon de penser, et peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie qu'elle n'en ait pas eu le temps. Son copain lui prit la main et la tira vers les jeux d'enfants. Là, il s'installa sur la balançoire en l'invitant de s'installer sur la deuxième à côté de lui. Hinata en eut le souffle coupé, tellement elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voulait.

"- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? S'estomaqua-t-elle. Un tour de balançoire ?!

\- Si. Pourquoi ? Sourit Naruto, innocemment.

\- Et bien, c'est assez surprenant.

-... Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment la chance d'en faire avec une personne qui m'aimait, plaida le blond, en baissant la tête vers le sol, nostalgique. Je voyais souvent des mères poussées leur enfant entrain de rire alors que je devais me débrouiller seul pour me balancer. Les autres me fuyaient dès que je leur demandais si je pouvais les rejoindre dans leurs jeux... Alors je désire partager ce genre de moment avec toi... Je sais, c'est très gamin, mais j'en ais vraiment envi."

Hinata avait écouté ce discours rempli de détresse et de regrets. Elle se souvenait, en effet, l'avoir souvent espionné seul, fixant, envieux les autres gamins de partager les jeux ainsi. Il jouait la plus part du temps seul. Comme elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le courage de l'inviter de la rejoindre dans les siens. Quoi qu'elle avait tenté une fois. Cependant, cela ne s'était pas très bien passé. Touchée et comprenant son souhait, la jeune femme lui caressa la joue pour lui remonter le visage vers elle et pour lui faire comprendre que non, ce n'était pas gamin, avant de s'installer sur l'autre nacelle de la balançoire. D'un mouvement de pied, elle commença alors à se balancer, invitant Naruto d'un sourire d'en faire autant. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et tenta d'atteindre les nuages, sous le rire cristallin de sa dulcinée. Au bout d'un petit moment, la Hyuga stoppa ses mouvements, tout en restant assisse et regardant le ciel, comme plonger dans ses souvenirs. Cela intrigua le blond qui s'interrompit aussi.

"- Hinata, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je vais te raconter une histoire, Naruto, resta énigmatique la jeune femme. Il était une fois une petite fille, si timide que les autres lui faisaient peur, qu'elle n'osait ne rien dire, ne rien répliquer, même si on s'en prenait à elle. Un jour, un garçon la protégea de brutes au point qu'il reçut des coups. Intriguée et reconnaissante, la petite voulut le remercier, mais sa timidité trop forte le lui empêcha. Pendant des jours, elle l'espionna et vit sa solitude, son désir d'avoir des amis. Touchée et muée d'une nouvelle force, nourrie par le souhait de soulager ce coeur solitaire, elle trouva le courage de s'avancer vers lui pour lui proposer son amitié. Malheureusement, le petit garçon lui cria dessus et ne la laissa même pas parler, l'accusant de vouloir s'en prendre à lui, de se moquer de lui avant de s'enfuir. Depuis, ce jour, la petite fille préféra prendre ses distances, tout en continuant son espionnage, le soutenant en silence et l'admirant avant d'en tomber amoureuse."

A ce récit, Naruto en écarquilla les yeux. Il avait l'impression de voir les scènes énumérées devant ses yeux, comme s'il les avait vécues. Tout cela lui faisait remonter des souvenirs.

"- Sais-tu qui était cette petite fille ? Te souviens-tu d'avoir vécu ce genre d'histoire ?

-... Ne me dis pas que... que le petit garçon, c'était moi et toi la petite fille ?"

Hinata n'eut pas besoin de répondre car d'un sourire et d'un éclat dans ses yeux, il sut... Il sut que c'était un conte vrai et que les deux protagonistes n'étaient autres que sa princesse et lui-même. Elle lui avait raconté, l'année précédente, qu'elle avait toujours désiré l'aborder pour devenir sa première amie et qu'elle avait tenté une fois sa chance, mais sans rentrer dans les détails et jamais il n'avait envisagé qu'il avait pu la rejeter ainsi. D'ailleurs...

"- Mais j'avais cru comprendre que la seule fois où tu es venue me voir, je m'étais fait tabasser par des ados de ta famille ?

\- En effet, confirma Hinata. Ils avaient assisté à la scène et jugeant ton attitude comme un manque de respect, ou plutôt s'en servant comme prétexte, ils ont voulu t'apprendre la politesse... Je suis désolée pour cela."

Naruto resta sans voix pendant un moment. Ces événements passés étaient sortis de sa mémoire. En tout cas, maintenant, il comprenait un peu mieux sa réserve quand ils étaient tous deux enfants pour rentrer dans une relation amicale plus poussée. Elle avait eu peur d'être rejetée à nouveau et de le voir de nouveau cogner. Comme il s'en voulait de l'avoir accueillie ainsi dans le passé. Il se creusa la tête pour en connaître les raisons, car sociable et désireux de nouer des liens, cela l'étonna de l'avoir repoussé ainsi.

"- C'est moi qui suis désolé. En fait, je m'en souviens un peu. Avant ton arrivée, des garçons s'en étaient pris à mon goûter, se moquant de moi, de mes pauvres vêtements et calomniant mes parents. Quand tu es arrivé, ils étaient partis et j'ai crains que tu fasses de même. J'ai déchargé ma peine et ma fureur sur toi.

\- Je vois. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait se montrer maladroit à l'époque ?

\- C'est vrai... mais pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

\- Et bien,..., je ne sais pas trop... J'avais envi que tu saches que tu n'avais pas été seul. Et puis, je venais de me souvenir que c'était dans ce parc, près de cette balançoire que cela était arrivé," confessa Hinata, continuant à regarder les nuages, nostalgique.

L'Uzumaki balaya le paysage et réalisa qu'en effet, c'était vrai. Ses souvenirs refirent surface qu'il fut, à son tour, touché par la nostalgie, avant de reposer ses yeux sur la beauté qu'était sa petite amie. Attendri et désireux de la savoir contre lui, il se leva et d'un mouvement, l'obligea à se lever avant de se rasseoir à sa place, elle sur ses genoux. De peur de tomber, la Hyuga s'accrocha à son cou alors qu'il commença à se balancer et cela de plus en plus haut. Elle se mit à éclater de rire sous le sourire de son aimé, tout en priant pour que la balançoire supporte leur poids. En cet instant, plus rien ne comptait que leur bonheur. Ils venaient de changer un souvenir quelque peu désagréable, en reconstruisant un autre bien plus enchanteur. Puis, d'un mouvement souple, le blond sauta de la nacelle, toujours sa princesse dans les bras, avant d'atterrir sur ses pieds. La reposant à terre, les deux se chamaillèrent comme des gamins dans l'herbe, accompagnés par leur rire.

Un peu plus loin, ce spectacle fut surpris par une personne aux cheveux roses qui passait par là avec une attention bien évidente, mais qui fut contrariée par ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Voir la joie des deux amoureux lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, lui rappelant sa propre solitude, mais étrangement, une certaine chaleur se réveilla en son coeur. L'amour de ces deux êtres était beau à voir au final et n'avait de cesse de l'interroger sur ses propres actes. Elle aurait pu partager leur bonheur, mais au lieu de ça, elle avait choisi le chemin de la destruction et pourquoi ? Pas grand chose finalement. La spectatrice fut bientôt accostée par une autre personne à la longue mèche blonde qui suivit son regard. La vision des deux tourtereaux qui commençaient pourtant à s'éloigner dans un éclat de rire lui tira un sourire bien sincère, avant d'être interpellée par le son de sanglots difficilement contenus. Se tournant vers l'éplorée, elle en écarta les yeux, stupéfaite. Devant elle, son amie avait laissé cour à sa détresse, les larmes inondant ses joues alors que ses mains s'étaient placées devant sa bouche comme pour étouffer ses tristes gémissements.

"- Sakura, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je... Je... je ne sais... pas. J'ai... envi de... pleurer," tenta cette dernière, mais sans arriver d'en dire plus.

Ino dut alors attendre que sa meilleure amie se calma pour connaître les raisons d'une telle affliction. Sa peine fut si difficile à supporter qu'elle l'a prise entre ses bras, lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser, sentant aussi ses yeux l'a piquée à son tour.

"- Je suis si désolée, Ino, si tu savais, finit par avouer la rose après un bon moment d'avoir déchargée ses pleurs. Comme je regrette ce que j'ai fait à Naruto et à Hinata..., mais surtout à toi.

\- Sakura...

\- Comment ais-je pu m'en prendre à toi, t'accusant de vouloir me prendre l'amitié de Naruto ?... Alors que... que tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée... C'est en réalité moi qui t'ais abandonnée... Comment ais-je pu ne pas voir leur bonheur ?... A cause de mon aveuglement, j'ai trop perdu,..., votre confiance, votre soutien... J'ai bien vu que vous tous, vous n'êtes plus comme avant avec moi... A cause de moi, j'ai failli briser deux âmes soeurs... En plus, je ne sais même plus si... si je suis vraiment amoureuse de Naruto... Mais j'ai une telle pression sur les épaules... Je me sens parfois si seule.

\- Oh Sakura, compatit la Yamanaka, persuadée qu'elle parlait de sa mère. L'amour tapera à ta porte quand tu t'y attendras le moins, j'en suis sûre. Et ce jour-là, tu seras prête à lui ouvrir ton coeur. Puis, tu n'es pas seule. Nos amis sont prêts à t'accueillir de nouveau, tu l'a bien vu... Tu as aussi tes amies de l'Université.

\- Pas vraiment," avoua l'Haruno.

Devant les yeux interrogateurs et intrigués d'Ino, la rose lui fit la confidence qu'elle avait le pressentiment que les fameuses amies de son cursus ne l'incluaient plus vraiment à leur discussion, à leur activité, comme si elles désiraient lui faire passer un message ou la prévenir que bientôt elles lui tourneraient le dos. Si ce n'était pas encore le cas, elle présentait que cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Et même si c'était un sentiment erroné, même au milieu d'elles, elle se sentait seule, car ce n'était pas du tout la même ambiance qu'avec ceux de son enfance. Ses "amies" respiraient trop l'hypocrisie. Même si au début, être au centre de leur attention était flatteur et plaisant, elle ne se reconnait plus avec elles, surtout que certaines avaient une dent contre Hinata. Cet aveu fit sursauter Ino.

"- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, certaines sont jalouses d'Hinata du fait de son statut d'héritière, de la richesse de sa famille. La voir au bras de Naruto qui avait tapé dans l'oeil de beaucoup d'entre elles a entretenu cette jalousie et leur aversion... J'avoue que c'était un point qui nous a rapproché, mais maintenant que... que je me remets en question, défendant de plus en plus Hinata, leur demandant d'arrêter de la dénigrer... elles commencent à me tourner le dos, finit en pleurs la rose.

\- Si elles t'abandonnent pour ce genre de chose, c'est que ce ne sont que des idiotes et qu'elles ne méritent pas ton amitié, essaya de réconforter la blonde. Il vaut mieux que tu n'y penses plus.

\- Si tu savais comme vous me manquez. J'ai eu l'impression de revivre quand j'ai accepté ta main tendue.

\- Alors reviens vers nous,..., et définitivement, l'encouragea Ino en la regardant dans les yeux, déterminée et prête à tout pour la convaincre de redevenir la Sakura qu'elle avait toujours connu. Redeviens comme avant... Redevenons comme avant."

Oui, la Yamanaka était prête à tout, même à oublier son mensonge et l'emporter dans sa tombe. Les conséquences auraient pu être terribles, heureusement, aucune tragédie n'avait eu lieu. Elle était certaine que cela arrangerait tout, ainsi que la situation tendue dans leur groupe. Si Sakura abandonnait son amour pour Naruto, alors la méfiance abandonnerait les coeurs, elle était certaine. Ino lui sourit tendrement pour appuyer son encouragement. L'Haruno ressentit une nouvelle fois les larmes montées, mais c'était de soulagement et de joie d'avoir à ses côtés une si merveilleuse amie, en plus de Temari, Matsuri, Tenten et bien sûr, Hinata. Les deux soeurs de coeur se serrèrent dans leur bras, partageant la même émotion et tellement d'espoir pour le futur. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un moment avant de repartir vers un avenir qu'elles espéraient plus sereins, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil au couple qui disparaissait de plus en plus à leur vue.

De leur côté, Naruto et Hinata, fatigués mais heureux, étaient sur le chemin du retour chez le jeune homme. Quand soudain, l'amoureux transi s'arrêta à cause d'une drôle d'impression. Une sensation d'être observé lui collait à la peau et une goutte de sueur coula sur son dos. D'un mouvement lent, il fit un quart de tour et scruta les bosquets devant lui. Soudainement, il se mit en position d'arrêt, ayant repéré quelque chose. C'était assez flou, mais il perçut un visage caché derrière un foulard et surplombé par un couvre-chef sombre. D'un mouvement rapide et furtif, se sachant repérer, la silhouette tenta alors de se cacher derrière un tronc avant de s'enfuir en courant. La seule chose qu'eut le temps d'entrevoir le blond était deux yeux de couleur des plus clairs, comme ceux des Hyuga, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Cela l'intrigua. La famille de sa princesse aurait-elle osé le mettre sous surveillance pour voir comment il se comportait et s'il était digne d'eux ? Une colère s'insinua en lui avant que le touché d'Hinata le ramène à la réalité.

"- Est-ce que ça va Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Rien, rien, j'ai cru voir un gros animal derrière les arbres, mais je me suis trompé," lui répondit-il avant de reprendre leur course, la tirant délicatement derrière lui.

L'Uzumaki ne voulait pas l'inquiéter avec cette histoire, surtout qu'il pouvait se tromper. C'était peut-être son imagination qui le travaillait, attisé par son désir de faire ses preuves. Hiashi n'aurait jamais permis un tel espionnage de sa fille aînée. Il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne son calme, sinon il risquait de se transformer à paranoïaque. Enfin rentrés chez le jeune homme, le couple se retrouva seul. Naruto se souvint alors de ce que les autres occupants lui avaient annoncé le matin même. Sasuke profitaient de Juugo lors d'une sortie, alors qu'Iruka était parti à son tour voir ses amis, dont Kakashi faisait parti. D'ailleurs, ce dernier venait assez souvent chez eux les weekends pour parler avec l'Uzumaki et l'Uchiwa. Il les aidait à préparer à la fois le concours et la suite de leur formation qui devrait se dérouler au sein de l'école militaire de Konoha. Après les vacances, la dernière ligne droite allait se présenter en face d'eux et ils se devaient d'être prêts. Pour l'heure, le blond était seul avec sa dulcinée au sein de son salon et discourait avec elle, en la tenant dans ses bras, aussi proche de lui que possible. Elle avait son oreille très près de son coeur et tous deux parlaient de tout et de rien. Puis, le sujet de la conversation glissa vers celui que voulait aborder le blond depuis un moment déjà.

"- Au fait, Hinata, ça te dirait de passer quelques jours avec moi,..., en fait chez moi et... d'y laisser quelques affaires ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, tu pourrais venir dormir chez moi dès que tu en ressentirais l'envie et sans te préoccuper d'aller chercher des vêtements chez toi puisque tu en aurais ici... Cela nous permettrait de nous voir un peu plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Hinata ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son coeur lui criait d'accepter, mais s'il en profitait pour la pousser à passer le cap, serait-elle capable de le repousser sans le blesser. A chaque fois qu'elle refusait, elle voyait sa déception grandir de plus en plus. Elle avait peur de craquer, oui de craquer face aux avances érotiques de son aimé. De plus, qu'allait dire les anciens et son père ? Ajouté à cela, Neji allait péter un câble s'il l'apprenait. Cela allait surement ajouter du bois sur le feu. Elle ne voulait pas que toute sa famille lui saute dessus en le dénigrant et en insistant pour qu'elle rompit avec lui. Plus elle prenait de temps à réfléchir, plus Naruto stressait. Il espérait tellement que sa douce accepta sa proposition. Malheureusement, cela n'en prenait pas le chemin. La perspective d'un refus le blessa. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il pensait, ou alors il s'est montré trop empresser. Cependant, il en avait un peu marre d'être le seul à ne pas bénéficier de la présence de sa douce du matin jusqu'au soir, en plus de la nuit. Combien de fois il avait entendu ses amis les quitter pour rejoindre leur petite-amie afin de profiter d'elle sur plusieurs jours et cela sans honte ? Un nombre incalculable de fois. Il aimerait tant être celui qui leur annonce cela à présent.

"- Tu ne veux pas, tenta-t-il déçu.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas ça. Je serai heureuse de passer plus de temps avec toi, mais...

\- Mais...

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu ais des problèmes avec ma famille à cause de moi. Elle est très conservatrice et j'ai peur qu'elle s'en prenne à toi, surtout certains anciens. Et puis, il y a Neji. Il risque de te tomber dessus et de te faire vivre un enfer. Que vont-ils en dire ?

\- Ils peuvent dire ou penser ce qu'ils veulent, je n'en ais rien à faire, seulement toi et moi comptons. Ils ne me font pas peur, tu sais. Quand à Neji, ne t'inquiète pas. Il s'y fera à la longue. Sinon, tant pis pour lui, s'il veut se battre, je suis son homme, affirma Naruto avant d'avoir un doute naître au fond de ses entrailles qu'il se dégagea de sa dulcinée pour se lever en serrant les poings. A moins que tu ais honte de moi.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non. Comment peux-tu y songer ? Se redressa Hinata, en panique au vu du ton dur qu'il venait d'employer.

\- Et bien, tu sembles donner la priorité à ce que pense ta famille et non à notre amour ou à notre couple, alors je me pose parfois la question.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir. Je me fais juste du souci pour toi. Il ne faudrait pas que cela compromette ton avenir en accaparant toute ton énergie, alors que tu as le concours qui approche. Certains anciens peuvent aller très loin.

\- Ok, certains de ces vieux croûtons vont râler mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire... rien... Mais toi, qu'est-ce que te crie ton coeur ?

\- Ce que veut mon coeur ?

\- Oui, que veux-tu, au plus profond de toi ? Voilà, ce qui compte et pas les décisions de plusieurs tierce personne, insista l'Uzumaki au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- ... Je..., hésita Hinata en baissant la tête vers ses genoux où ses doigts s'entrelaçaient fortement en tremblant, anxieuse qu'elle était.

\- Laisse tomber, souffla le blond, l'interrompant et lui tournant le dos. J'ai compris... Je me suis encore monté la tête en voulant aller trop vite... Bon, il est presque temps pour toi de rentrer. Profitons de ce qu'il nous reste au lieu de nous disputer."

Le ton respirait tellement la tristesse et la déception que le coeur d'Hinata s'arrêta pendant une microseconde, sautant dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une flèche en son centre qu'elle en croisa les mains. Ses yeux la piquèrent. La désolation de son aimé était ce qu'il avait plus dure à vivre en cet instant, mais que pouvait-elle faire. Malgré un petit sourire sur le visage, son petit-ami ne pouvait pas lui cacher sa tristesse. Elle n'était pas dupe et les larmes montèrent, affligée d'être la raison de sa déception. En effet, son refus affirmé à demi-mots était un poignard pour Naruto. Il se sentait vide. La sensation de la solitude venait de refaire surface, lui glaçant le sang, mais il ne pouvait la forcer. D'un côté, il la comprenait. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui la coupa de sa famille qui comptait aux yeux de sa belle. Il avait souffert de ne pas en avoir et il ne désirait pas que sa princesse connaisse cette douleur. Il expira un bon coup avant de refaire face à Hinata qu'il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille alors qu'un poids se logeait entre ses omoplates.

"- Je t'en prie, Naruto, ne m'en veux pas, sanglota la voix de sa belle, lui sciant le coeur en deux. Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou que tu doutes de moi et de mon amour pour toi... Crois-moi. Je t'aime... Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps, mais c'est ma famille. Je ne peux pas tourner le dos comme ça à...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Hinata, l'interrompit-il. Ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- ... Naruto,..., je suis prête à accepter ta proposition.

\- C'est vrai, s'enthousiasma le blond qui quitta son visage triste pour un faciès de joie indéchiffrable en se tournant vers sa belle.

\- Oui, mais j'aimerai qu'on garde cela pour nous... Certains de nos amis à qui on a confiance comme Tenten, Sasuke ou Juugo, ça va, mais on n'en parle pas à Neji, ni à ma famille.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, ma princesse," éclata de bonheur l'Uzumaki, ne prenant pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle avait dit.

En effet, il était tellement heureux de savoir qu'à partir de ce soir, il pourrait espérer avoir sa petite-amie sur plusieurs jours qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de ce que la condition d'Hinata impliquait. Leur couple allait vivre un peu dans la clandestinité. Cependant, c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour préserver son amour de l'intransigeance de certains anciens, mais surtout de Neji. Elle était aussi consciente qu'elle fuyait, d'un certain point de vue, la confrontation avec les réfractaires. Toutefois, la force lui manquait d'y faire face et le conflit n'était pas dans ses projets tellement elle en avait horreur. Elle se sentait à chaque fois si désarmer dès qu'elle en était le centre, incapable de se défendre. Concernant sa crainte, la Hyuga s'était souvenue que son blond lui avait aménagé une chambre à son intention, donc le risque d'aller à l'encontre de ses convictions et de craquer était bien diminué. S'ils ne dormaient pas ensemble, elle espérait se préserver en quelque sorte. Pour l'heure, Naruto, heureux comme un pape, la prit dans ses bras et captura ses lèvres, empressé de lui transmettre sa joie, la sortant de ses pensées.

Ce baiser fougueux eut le don de la prendre au dépourvu et par surprise. Hinata en écarta les yeux, mais bientôt, elle se laissa envahir par ce toucher sensuel. Fermant les paupières et se collant contre lui, ses bras autour de sa taille, elle y répondit. De plus en plus passionné, son aimé joua avec ses chaires charnues, les mordillant doucement et les chatouillant des siennes. Du bout de la langue, il quémanda l'entrée et partit à la recherche de celle de sa bien-aimée qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme des envies de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Malheureusement, il était si fiévreux, si empressé qu'il rendit, sans en prendre conscience, son baisé beaucoup moins plaisant. Il donnait l'impression que de n'écouter que ses désirs et non ceux de celle à qui il aurait pourtant voulu les transmettre à l'identique. Malgré que sa respiration devint un peu plus saccadée, témoignant de l'effet qu'avait sur elle le touché de son blond, Hinata se sentait de plus en plus oppresser par l'impatience de Naruto. Celui-ci, poussé par ses pulsions et une chaleur de plus en plus incontrôlable, les fit basculer sur le canapé, elle sous lui alors qu'il poursuivait son assaut buccal.

Sous la sensation du tissu sur son dos, Hinata en lâcha les lèvres de Naruto, lui permettant alors de reprendre un peu son souffle. Quand à lui, il eut le loisir de se consoler de cette perte de contact charnel en s'attaquant à son cou blanc, lui déposant des baisers enflammés, mais manquant d'une certaine douceur. Cette brusquerie, au lieu de réveiller l'appétit sensuel de sa douce, la tendit encore plus. En réalité, elle était entre deux eaux. Une partie d'elle réagissait érotiquement à ses caresses, mais la seconde avait envi de fuir la douleur. En effet, et malheureusement, son blond n'était pas des plus délicats quand il passait sa bouche sur sa peau albâtre, la mordillant un peu trop fort à son goût. Ses mains, qui s'insinuaient sur ses jambes à peine recouverte d'un collant, appuyaient trop forts sur sa peau et ses doigts s'enfonçaient trop profondément dans sa chair, alors qu'il se trouvait à califourchon au-dessus d'elle. Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était trop brutal avec elle, que ses sensations au lieu d'être agréable, n'étaient que désobligeance. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de nouveau de la peine en mettant en cause son empressement amoureux, bien que violent.

Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de le repousser gentiment sans mettre à mal sa fierté masculine, Naruto commença à glisser une de ses mains sous son pull, toujours sans délicatesse, tout en continuant à s'attaquer à son cou et à ses clavicules. Il désirait tant sentir la douceur de la peau de sa belle encore plus, et toujours plus qu'il était comme déconnecté, inconscient de son mal être. Pourtant, elle se trémoussait sous lui dans l'espoir de se dégager, mais le cerveau de son aimé ne semblait pas vouloir le voir ainsi, interprétant ses gestes nullement comme une fuite. Les doigts de l'Uzumaki, toujours sur son ventre blanc, se décidèrent de descendre à sa taille puis sous ses genoux l'incitant à écarter ses jambes. D'un mouvement brusque, le bassin de l'amant se retrouva contre l'entrejambe de sa belle. Ce geste se fit si promptement, sans aucun contrôle, qu'Hinata en sursauta, mais pas de plaisir, bien au contraire, en plus de la surprise.

Par contre, Naruto, au vu de sa nouvelle position, en grogna de satisfaction, interprétant le sursaut comme un appel. Allait-il enfin connaître la félicité que tous hommes connaissaient auprès de la femme qu'il aimait ? Dans cette perspective, il bougea son bassin, frottant son propre entrejambe, qui continuait à se réveiller, contre celui de sa princesse. Cependant, encore une fois, il en oublia la douceur, mais surtout qu'il était en jean. Les coutures du pantalon, au lieu de représenter une source de plaisir, étaient rêches, même au travers de la culotte d'Hinata. Celle-ci gémit cette sensation qui ressemblait plus à une brûlure qu'à une caresse, alors que celui qui en était l'auteur grognait de bonheur les décharges qu'il ressentait le traverser à ce contact. Il en cessa même ses baisers pour s'y perdre, alors que ses mains s'empressèrent de s'immiscer de nouveau sous le pull de sa copine dans l'espoir de l'enlever. Cette dernière, en plus de ne pas être à l'aise, toujours coupée entre douleur et chaleur naissante, paniqua complètement. La peur grandit. Si des caresses pouvaient être à la limite de l'insupportable, alors qu'est-ce que serait la pénétration, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'angoisser. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas, pas maintenant, pas sans être sûre de l'engagement de Naruto à son égard.

Rester inactive depuis le début, prisonnière de son aimé, Hinata posa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier et serrant le tissu entre ses doigts, tenta de le repousser. Le blond sentit ce mouvement. Au début, il n'en fit pas grand cas, mais la pression se fit plus présente et les sursauts de sa princesse ayant augmenté, mais pas pour aller à l'encontre de son frôlement,..., non, pour le fuir, l'intriguèrent finalement. Prenant enfin conscience que quelque chose clochait, il leva enfin les yeux sur sa copine. Son coeur en sauta d'inquiétude. Elle affichait un visage angoissé avec des larmes sur le point de couler. Ce n'était pas ce spectacle qu'il aurait voulu assister. Il aurait voulu lire dans ses pupilles de nacre désir et volupté et non peur et souffrance. Qu'avait-il fait de travers ?

"- Hinata,

\- Naruto, pardonne-moi,..., mais je ne...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca ne va pas ?

\- ... Je...," hésita la jeune femme qui hésitait à lui dire la réalité de ses sensations et baissa les yeux, ne prononçant plus de mots.

Face à ce silence, Naruto se redressa, la libérant de son poids pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il souffla et se leva, la colère se mélangeant à sa frustration. Il fit les cent pas pour se calmer, mais surtout son excitation. Son sexe s'était bien réveillé et maintenant, il se devait de l'endormir sans assouvir ses désirs. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Son esprit élaborait toutes les suppositions possibles et inimaginables. Elles allaient de la plus crédible à la plus absurde. Il mit même en doute les sentiments d'Hinata dans la balance. Quand il réalisa cette pensée, il secoua la tête, culpabilisant d'avoir osé penser à cette hypothèse. Elle l'avait toujours aimé et elle venait d'accepter de laisser des affaires chez lui. Pourtant, elle se refusait encore à lui. Pourquoi ? Voulait-elle se préserver jusqu'au mariage ou... pour un autre ? Il maudit instantanément son cerveau de lui souffler encore cette idée d'un amour qui se serait effrité. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à éloigner cette idée de lui, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de voir l'image de Kiba séducteur apparaître devant lui. Son visage torturé fit mal à Hinata et lui montrait qu'elle était l'origine du tourment de son aimé. Il était maintenant si crispé. N'arrivant plus à le voir ainsi, tourmenté, elle se leva à son tour et se colla une nouvelle fois à lui, lui prenant le visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement.

"- Naruto, je t'aime.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda le blond. A moins que tu n'en ais pas envi. Moi, je te désire tellement à chaque minute. Tu es si enivrante... Quand on aime, c'est normal de désirer l'être aimé, non ?

\- Oui,..., je suppose.

\- Tu supposes ?!

\- Naruto, je... n'ai aucune expérience... que ce soit dans une relation amoureuse ou sexuelle... Je suis encore... vierge," avoua Hinata toute rouge.

Face à cet aveu qui n'en était pas vraiment un pour le jeune homme, son humeur s'en vit descendre vers une nouvelle sérénité. Une fierté remplaça sa colère, même si la frustration resta assez haute en son coeur. En fait, elle avait même accru. Etre le premier, celui qui reste dans la mémoire aussi longtemps que la personne vivait, était tout ce qu'il désirait en réalité. Cependant, encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas concrétiser ce souhait.

"- Je sais que c'est pathétique à notre époque, surtout à mon âge, mais..., continua sa princesse, Je souhaite tant le faire dans un amour fort et partagé que je n'ai jamais compris ces jeunes qui se donnent juste pour se donner une image d'adulte ou juste parce qu'ils sont en couples, alors qu'au fond d'eux, ils ne sont pas prêts et parfois même pas si amoureux que cela.

\- Tu n'es pas pathétique, bien au contraire. N'écoute pas les jaloux... En fait, j'avoue que j'en suis heureux.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Bien sûr. Je suis fier d'avoir été le premier à t'embrasser, d'être celui qui te fera connaître ta première fois et... l'unique, je l'espère. Personne d'autre que moi a le droit de te toucher... Cependant, pourquoi tu me...

\- J'ai peur, Naruto. Peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre, peur de ne pas te satisfaire, mais surtout... peur de la douleur... Je ne me sens pas prête. C'est pourquoi je me sens si nulle de te repousser ainsi. Ne pas être prête à mon âge, c'est...

\- Je t'ai dit de retirer cette idée de ta petite tête," insista Naruto en lui prenant le visage entre les mains pour la fixer dans les yeux.

Face à la chaleur et à la détermination de la convaincre qui émanaient des pupilles azurs de son aimé, Hinata lui sourit amoureusement avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour ensuite se blottir contre son torse. Alors qu'il l'enlaçait à son tour de ses bras, et même si elle était heureuse qu'il ne moqua pas de sa virginité, elle était tout de même un peu mal à l'aise. Oui, d'un côté, elle ne se sentait pas prête et elle avait peur, surtout au vu des gestes quelques peu brutaux de son petit-ami. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à soulager son coeur en lui en parlant et en abordant la première raison à son refus, c'est-à-dire son désir d'attendre le mariage pour offrir son innocence. Une autre crainte lui bloquait les mots au fond de la gorge. Elle espérait du fond de son âme que ce soit Naruto qui lui passerait la bague au doigt, mais elle ne voulait pas faire des plans sur la commette en se donnant à lui, en espérant passer devant l'autel après. Elle refusait également de lui forcer la main en le mettant devant des responsabilités qu'il n'avait pas souhaitées, comme un enfant. En effet, bien qu'à son époque, on ne passait plus devant le curé pour laver une faute, elle était certaine que Naruto l'aurait fait pour elle, pour le bébé, pour qu'il grandisse au milieu d'une famille.

Etranger à toutes les pensées de sa belle, le blond s'enivra de son parfum en humant ses cheveux. Comme il aimerait passer le cap avec elle, mais la peur était visiblement la plus forte. Il allait devoir encore attendre. Cependant, un doute substituait en lui. Et si le problème venait de lui ? Il n'avait pas non plus d'expérience dans la matière et ne comptait pas coucher avec n'importe qui pour en avoir. Peut-être qu'il n'arrivait pas à susciter en elle le désir, à moins qu'elle ne le trouve pas désirable. Un peu angoissé d'avoir une réponse qui le fustigerait, il prit son courage à deux mains.

"- Euh, dis-moi Hinata...

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Euh, comment dire... Est-ce qui je m'y prends mal ?... Enfin, est-ce que j'arrive à t'enivrer de désir ?

La question étonna grandement Hinata. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Cette interrogation lui soufflait qu'il était aussi puceau. Cette idée lui réchauffa le coeur et elle comprenait un peu ce que pouvait ressentir un homme à la perspective d'être le premier. Certes, cela ne touchait pas vraiment sa fierté comme cela pourrait être le cas pour son compagnon, non c'était plus une affection plus profonde, un sentiment encore plus amoureux. Néanmoins, ce n'était qu'une supposition, car il ne lui avais jamais déclaré sa situation clairement et elle n'était pas femme à lui poser directement la question. Cela touchait à sa vie privée et tout le monde avait le droit à son jardin secret. Il était libre de lui en faire la confidence. Surtout dans la seconde, elle était assez préoccupée. Comment allait-elle lui répondre ? Lui dire la vérité ou un petit mensonge ? Déjà qu'elle l'avait blessé et qu'elle était consciente que son énième refus de se donner à lui, avait sûrement augmenté cette blessure à son orgueil. Alors que déclarer ?

"- Hinata, commença à s'inquiéter Naruto.

\- Et bien,..., tu te montres un peu brusque, je l'avoue. Néanmoins, je ne désire pas un autre que toi."

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le blond. En effet, bien que d'avoir été qualifié de brusque, sa déclaration comme quoi sa douce ne voulait que lui, qu'elle ne souhaitait que ce ne soit que ses mains qui puissent la toucher, augmenta son amour pour elle. D'un geste doux et avec quelques rougeurs que ses paroles avaient engendrées, il captura de nouveau les lèvres d'Hinata qui y répondit. Ce baiser n'était pas aussi passionné que les précédents, mais étrangement, cette douceur, ce frôlement engendra une chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps et une sensation de désir dans son bas-ventre qui se gonflait au fil des secondes, prête à la faire flancher. Une part d'elle fut déçue quand leur échange fut terminé, mais une autre fut consternée par les pensées érotiques qui venaient de la traverser. Ses convictions étaient-elles donc si faibles pour que ce simple toucher plus sensuel que les autres ait eu un tel effet sur elle ? Cependant, bientôt d'autres pensées la détournèrent de tout cela, elle se sentait un peu coupable. Elle ne lui avait pas avoué toute la vérité. Ce n'était pas non plus un mensonge, mais juste une demi-omission. La Hyuga lui avait fait la confidence de sa brusquerie et non de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti quand son aimé lui caressait avec un peu trop de vigueur sa peau. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de la peine.

"- Pardon pour ma brusquerie, ma princesse, reprit la parole Naruto. Ma seule excuse est mon envie de toi. Elle déborde tellement que j'ai du mal à me contrôler.

\- Ce... n'est pas grave, rougit Hinata, un peu déstabilisée.

\- En tout cas, rassure-toi. Je suis prêt à patienter, affirma le blond en la regardant dans les yeux. Fait-moi juste signe et je serai à tes pieds dans la seconde."

Cette déclaration fit sourire, presque rire, sa petite-amie tellement le ton était plaisant à entendre et ses pupilles azur remplies d'espièglerie. Bien que ce fût son désir de détendre la nymphe dans ses bras, il fallait que l'Uzumaki reconnaisse que c'était aussi pour cacher son impatience et sa déception, mais il comprenait. Sa brusquerie et son empressement avaient dû la mettre dans une situation qui n'était pas empli de désir, bien au contraire. Cependant, il avait toujours pensé qu'une caresse aussi érotique éveillait les sens chez l'autre. Visiblement, ce n'était pas toujours la vérité. Hinata venait de le lui prouver, à moins qu'elle soit plus sensible. Le blond se demandait s'il ne devait pas en parler à quelqu'un qui avait un peu d'expérience.

Neji et Kiba s'étaient morts, surtout pour le cousin de sa belle. Jamais il ne se confierait à l'Inuzuka, au vu de son comportement. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il en profite. Gaara et Shikamaru avaient plutôt tendance à ne pas se préoccuper des affaires des autres, mais surtout, refuseraient de parler de leur vie privée. Shino ? C'était un peu pareil, et puis, considérant Hinata comme sa soeur, il n'allait certainement pas être facile pour lui de la songer dans des circonstances des plus intimes. Choji ? Possible mais là, l'obstacle s'était Karui qui, malgré son fort caractère, gardait leur intimité très secrète. Ne voulant pas subir ses foudres, il n'allait pas interroger l'Akimichi. Il ne restait plus que Sasuke, Iruka et Jiraya.

Pour les deux derniers, Naruto ne se voyait pas, à son tour, vider son sac sur sa plus stricte intimité avec eux, surtout pour leur avouer d'être encore puceau. Il s'imaginait déjà les moqueries de son parrain. Quand à son tuteur, étant lui-même célibataire, il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine en lui envoyant à la figure le rappel du constat qu'il était seul. Pour son frère de coeur, il pourrait se confier à lui, mais étant homosexuel, saura-t-il se plonger dans sa peau. Sûrement. Savoir qu'il avait eu des sentiments vraiment amoureux pour sa personne ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il avait peur de le blesser également en lui rappelant qu'il avait été dans l'incapacité de répondre à son amour. Bien sûr, le ténébreux avait maintenant Juugo et il était certain qu'il l'aimait sincèrement. Ainsi, qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait de le prendre comme confident et conseiller ? L'Uzumaki l'ignorait complètement en réalité, à moins qu'il ait tout simplement trop de fierté pour se livrer ainsi.

Enfin, pour le moment, il profita d'avoir contre lui sa belle princesse quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sasuke et son amant firent bientôt leur apparition. S'ensuivit une discussion entre les deux couples jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour Hinata de renter chez elle, escortée toujours par son petit-ami. Sur le perron de sa demeure, la Hyuga offrit un dernier baiser à le blond qui n'en loupa pas une seconde de bien-être. Cependant, avant de franchir la porte de sa maison, elle eut une dernière parole pour son aimé.

"- Naruto, pour mes cours particuliers, durant les weekends où tu viendras sur Konoha, je les décalerais à un autre jour.

\- Tu serais prête à faire ça pour moi, s'étonna le jeune homme, touché par cet énième geste pour le combler.

\- Oui. Par contre, si cela s'avère parfois impossible, j'espère que tu le comprendras.

\- Bien sûr et merci, ma princesse... Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi... et à jamais," renchérit la Hyuga.

Naruto la serra une dernière fois avant de la laisser s'engouffrer chez elle. Comme il était heureux d'avoir une telle petite-amie, pensa-t-il en souriant sur le chemin du retour. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se donne à fond pour mériter un tel amour, un amour si puissant, si exclusif. En tout cas, s'il avait eu devant lui Kiba, il aurait pu le narguer d'un beau dans tes dents, mon vieux. Hinata n'était pas prête à lui glisser entre les doigts. Quand il ait atteint son domicile, le blond reçut un sms qui contenait une invitation d'Ino. Celle-ci invitait tout le groupe au restaurant. Apparemment, elle avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire. Curieux et des plus intrigués, l'Uzumaki lui répondit qu'il sera présent. Dans la foulée, il contacta sa douce pour savoir si elle venait également. Suite à son affirmation, il s'organisa avec elle pour venir la chercher. Après s'être décidés, les deux tourtereaux se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de se retrouver le lendemain.

Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent tous deux à l'heure dite devant la vitrine du lieu qui recevrait leurs amis et eux-même pour une bonne gastronomie. Y entrant, ils saluèrent tout le monde et ce fut main dans la main qu'ils participèrent à la discussion en attendant la fameuse révélation de la Yamanaka. Cependant, cette dernière traînait et une certaine tension nerveuse émanait de Sakura qui se trouvait auprès de sa meilleure amie. Son stress fut espionné par Sasuke qui ne réussit pas à résister à poser la question que tout le monde avait dans la tête.

"- Bon, Ino, pourquoi tu as tenu à nous faire venir ?... A moins qu'en réalité, ce soit Sakura la véritable responsable de cette réunion et que ce soit elle qui doit nous parler.

\- Toujours aussi perspicace, Sasuke, souffla Ino. Je vous ai fait réuni parce que...

\- Laisse, Ino, intervint la rose en se levant, dont l'intervention du ténébreux eut le don de la mettre au pied du mur. Sasuke a raison, c'est en réalité moi qui doit vous annoncer quelque chose,..., ou plutôt, qui a besoin de faire acte de repentance."

A cette confidence, le silence se fit autour de la table. Tous étaient toute ouïe dans l'attente de la suite. Naruto ne quittait pas des yeux sa meilleure amie, un peu tendu par ce qui allait être prononcé. Cette nervosité fut ressentie par Hinata qui lui caressa la main de ses doigts pour le soutenir. A ce touché, il se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire rassurant, la remerciant de son regard azur pour son soutien. En tout cas, les deux espéraient que ce soit enfin l'enterrement de la hache de guerre définitivement. Le blond s'en sentirait si soulager qu'un poids le quitterait de ses épaules. Il en était persuadé. Il était également certain qu'il ne sera pas le seul à partager son état d'esprit. Sasuke en faisait parti. Naruto le connaissait et il savait que la situation avec Sakura le pesait, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ino retrouverait aussi sa meilleure amie et ne souffrirait plus comme il y a encore quelques semaines. Bon, la première personne à qui il pensa, était bien sûr Hinata. L'absence de tension entre les deux femmes de son coeur rendrait surement leur relation plus apaisée et, pourquoi pas, permettrait une nouvelle amitié aussi forte que durant leur adolescence.

"- Je... je veux vous demander pardon du plus profond de mon âme, continua Sakura après un temps de silence pour rassembler ses idées, les larmes aux yeux et la tête baissée, n'osant regarder les convives dans les yeux. A tous, vraiment, je ne sais pas comment vous montrer ma sincérité, mais je vous assure, je suis désolée..., si désolée de ce que je vous ais fait vivre ces derniers mois. J'ai été méchante, hautaine, vous snobant et j'en passe... Je m'en suis prise à vous,..., surtout à vous deux,..., Naruto et Hinata.

-...

\- Pardon,..., pardon, pleura Sakura en tombant sur les genoux. Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi."

Cette attitude eut le don de clouer le bec à tous et à leur couper le souffle. C'était la première fois que la rose se mettait dans un tel état, présentant des excuses qui semblaient venir de ses tripes. Les filles avaient envi de pleurer, l'accompagnant dans son affliction, même Tenten et Karui, les plus méfiantes, eurent une petite larme au bord de la paupière. Les garçons étaient émus, bien qu'ils le cachaient, sauf peut-être Neji. Ce dernier était toujours aussi méfiant vis-à-vis d'elle. Pour lui, il était presque impossible qu'elle soit réellement sincère. Quand à Sasuke, il resta stoïque mais eut un léger micro-sourire de soulagement et de satisfaction. Il était presque heureux qu'enfin sa meilleure amie se rende enfin compte de ses actes et ait le courage de se livrer ainsi à leur jugement.

Ino allait l'enlacer qu'elle fut devancée par Lee. C'était le plus touché par l'attitude de la rose, son amour pour elle rentrant en résonance avec sa peine. Le disciple de Gaï tentait par son étreinte de la rassurer et de la réconforter. Ce spectacle prit au dépourvu les autres. En effet, Sakura ne le repoussa pas comme à ses habitudes, bien au contraire. Bien qu'elle ne le serrait pas dans ses bras, elle accepta son étreinte, pleurant sur son épaule. Ce manque de réaction véhémente à l'égard de son prétendant de toujours eut le don de convaincre, même les plus septiques, même Neji s'interrogeait sur ses aprioris, tout en restant des plus prudents. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser l'Haruno sans surveillance et lui donner l'absolution sans preuves tangibles de sa repentance. Il se devait de protéger Hinata. D'ailleurs, tournant le regard sur cette dernière, il la vit accompagner Sakura dans son affliction, laissant les larmes coulées. Tenten le regardait faire et eut une pointe dans son coeur.

En effet, la rose s'en était prise à elle aussi, mais la première personne à qui son petit-ami pensait n'était pas elle. C'était à Hinata. Bon, elle devait reconnaître que sa meilleure amie fut la cible privilégiée de la rose, souffrant le plus, mais tout de même, il pourrait aussi avoir une petite pensée pour elle. Sentant sa dulcinée tremblée quelque peu à son côté, le Hyuga daigna enfin la gratifier de sa sollicitude, se souvenant enfin que sa douce fut également victime des sarcasmes de l'Haruno. Il la colla à lui et lui fit la bise sur la tempe, en espérant que cela suffirait à lui transmettre son soutien. Bien qu'un peu peiner par le manque de réactivité immédiate de son aimé, Tenten lui montra un doux sourire, un peu soulagée de le voir s'occuper d'elle. Malheureusement, elle avait un petit vide au fond d'elle. Bon, pour le moment, tous devaient décider s'ils étaient prêts à pardonner à Sakura. Son état était à la frontière du misérable et appelait la compassion.

Face au manque de réaction du groupe, Ino plaida pour sa soeur de coeur et le demanda comme une faveur. Quand cela fut fait, Shikamaru, qui ne voulait pas laisser la Yamanaka devenir le garant de la rose, un peu douteux quand même sur la sincérité de celle-ci, décida de soutenir, pas l'Haruno, mais son amie d'enfance pour la protéger. Temari, ayant confiance au jugement de son aimé suivi, et puis, malgré les défauts de Sakura, leur joute verbale lui manquait. Son exemple fut suivi par le reste de leurs compagnons, même si certains restèrent un peu prudent, comme à l'exemple de Neji, mais qui céda face aux yeux de chien battu de Lee. Décidément, tous désiraient enterrer cette histoire pour enfin retrouver l'ambiance qu'ils avaient tous connus pendant des années. Suite à toutes ses émotions, les jeunes adultes fêtèrent leur réconciliation comme il se devait autour de la table et d'un verre. Naruto était heureux car enfin, il espérait vivre son amour pour Hinata et son amitié pour Sakura de façon plus sereine et sans se poser de questions sur les intentions de la seconde.

La rose en fut tellement émue qu'elle sourie, reconnaissante envers ses amis d'enfance. Elle se demandait encore une fois comment elle avait pu leur tourner le dos. Le reste du repas se passa donc merveilleusement bien jusqu'à que tous finirent par marcher au centre commercial où les filles entraînèrent leurs petits-amis respectifs dans les rayons soit de vêtements, soit de bijoux. Naruto souffla discrètement quand il réalisa qu'il était le seul à ne pas servir de porteur, Hinata n'ayant besoin de rien. Elle conseillait, donnait son avis, mais n'acheta rien. Cependant, il aurait voulu l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Bon, il se consolait car il voyait bien sa meilleure amie tenter de se rapprocher de sa dulcinée prudemment mais résolument, et de lui-même. En tout cas, les événements avaient l'air de prendre le bon chemin. D'ailleurs, l'Haruno profita d'un moment où le trio se retrouva seul pendant que les autres s'étaient éloignés d'eux. Toute penaude, elle les interpella, les yeux baissés, n'osant pas les regarder.

"- Hinata, Naruto, même si je l'ai déjà fait au restaurant, je voudrais vous présenter plus particulièrement à tous deux mes plus plates excuses... Je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons valables, en réalité à mon comportement. Je ne suis même pas sûre que la jalousie en soit une... Je vous ais blessés tous les deux, principalement toi Hinata... Tu ne m'as jamais fait du mal, et pourtant, cela ne m'a pas empêchée de m'en prendre à toi, t'insultant. Pourquoi ? Car je pensais être amoureuse de Naruto...

\- Pensais...?" La coupa Sasuke, un peu suspicieux.

Ce dernier qui s'était montré discret, s'éloignant du groupe, accompagné par Juugo pour visiter les magasins orientés plus informatique et multimédia, venait d'espionner les paroles prononcées par Sakura. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui avant de retrouver son attitude de repentante, le rouge un peu aux joues. Cette teinte fut vue par le ténébreux qui priait pour que ce ne soit pas le retour des faveurs de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes, à moins que ce soit de gêne d'avoir été écouté ainsi à la sauvette. Laissant cela de côté pour le moment, il continua.

"- Alors, tu te serais méprise concernant tes sentiments pour Naruto ?

\- Et bien,..., j'avoue encore être un peu perdue et que j'ai encore quelques élans,..., mais ils sont flous et moins identifiables ou plus proche d'une forte amitié que d'un amour qui lie tous nos chers couples.

\- Je vois. Tu es entrain de faire le point, comprit l'Uchiwa. Ne serait-il pas mieux pour toi de t'isoler pour cela ?

\- Peut-être, avoua l'Haruno en réussissant à le défier du regard, lui montrant que celle qu'il avait connu était entrain de revenir devant lui. Cependant, je n'en peux plus de la solitude. Je pense en être capable et reprendre mes esprits au milieu de vous.

\- Très bien, affirma Sasuke. Tu as tout mon soutien, mais je te préviens, pas de coups bas, sinon...

\- Sas'ke, arrête, l'interrompit Naruto. Pour une fois que tout semble s'arranger, ne gâche pas tout avec ton éternel pessimisme de tout voir en noir.

\- Et toi, méfie-toi de ne pas trop te laisser aller à ton optimisme à toute épreuve qui risque de te cacher la réalité, se défendit son frère de coeur.

\- Ne vous disputez pas, intervint Sakura. Surtout à cause de moi, je ne le mérite pas. Naruto, c'est normal que Sasuke se méfie. Il a toujours été méfiant concernant les relations humaines. C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, non ? Et puis, ce côté là de sa personnalité a toujours réussi à t'empêcher à te précipiter tête baissée contre un mur. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- C'est vrai, ria un peu le blond à quelques souvenirs de son enfance. C'est vrai que son pragmatisme m'a évité des ennuis avec quelques gros bras."

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Hinata, qui était restée silencieuse, le regarda, attirée par son rire. Il avait les yeux pétillants. Surtout, il partageait visiblement quelques choses de fort avec ses deux meilleurs amis, qu'elle se sentait un peu étrangère à leur échange. Son aimé donnait l'impression de s'être détendu d'un coup alors qu'elle l'avait espionné plus d'une fois regarder derrière son épaule, tendu, comme s'il avait ressenti une présence derrière eux. En effet, depuis avoir surpris cette silhouette aux yeux clairs au parc la veille, l'Uzumaki se surprit à être un peu sur le qui-vive quand il était avec sa princesse, ressentant comme une présence. Pour dire la vérité, il n'était pas le seul à la percevoir. Hinata, elle-même, se sentait parfois observer, mais elle mettait cela sur les épaules de Neji. Elle présentait que son cousin n'arrêterait pas du jour au lendemain de surveiller son couple.

Pour l'heure, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était heureuse que Sakura veuille enfin faire la paix, mais la prudence sonnait à sa porte, attendant qu'elle lui ouvre l'accès à son coeur et à son esprit. Un peu apeurée par cet échange qui montrait la complicité du trio qu'elle ne partageait pas malgré son statut de petite-amie, l'aînée de Hiashi se serra un peu plus contre son petit-ami. Ce dernier mit un peu de temps pour réaliser son attitude et quand il le fit, d'un doux mouvement, entoura les épaules de sa douce, comme pour la protéger. Cette nouvelle chaleur fit du bien à la Hyuga et la réconforta.

"- Et toi Sasuke, reconnait que sans ce caractère rayonnant de Naruto, tu serais resté dans tes ténèbres et tes sombres pensées. Tu t'es ouvert qu'au contact de notre baka national, poursuivit Sakura. Mais je reconnais que je te comprends. Je dois faire mes preuves et j'y arriverai.

\- Voilà, la Sakura qu'on connait, s'enthousiasma Naruto. Toujours pour temporiser nos deux caractères de chacal.

\- Soit, souffla l'Uchiwa, abdiquant et leur tournant le dos dans l'intention de s'éloigner à nouveau, mais formulant une dernière fois quelques mots. Bon retour parmi nous Sakura, mais je t'observe, ne l'oublie pas."

La rose en sourit, tout à fait consciente de cela. Sasuke restera à jamais un Uchiwa quoi qu'il arrivait. En tout cas, elle était déterminée à retrouver sa place dans le groupe constitué de ses amis d'enfance, de ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais abandonnée au final. Ce fut donc ainsi qu'elle suivit du regard son ancien béguin partir avec Juugo, toujours sur ses talons.


	39. Une première dispute sérieuse

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

En tout premier lieu, je vous remercie de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Je remercie aussi les personnes qui font l'effort de la commenter. Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Ensuite, je voudrais m'excuser sur la durée de publication de ce chapitre. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le sortir contrairement à mon habitude. Cependant, j'ai une bonne excuse. J'ai accouché fin août de cette année de mon quatrième enfant, une petite fille. Celle-ci accapare toute mon énergie et beaucoup de mon temps, ainsi que mes autres enfants et mon mari. Mon domicile a aussi besoin de mes soins. J'ai donc, pour le moment, peu de temps pour écrire, ayant que quelques minutes par ci, par là. Tant que ma vie n'aura pas retrouvé un rythme régulier, je pense que la vitesse de publication sera très aléatoire.

En espérant que vous comprenez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

NaruHina82

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le reste de la journée se passa comme un rêve pour Naruto. Il avait une merveilleuse petite-amie. Sa soeur de coeur avait reconsidéré leur amitié et était sur le chemin de la rédemption, sur le point de redevenir elle-même. Son "frère" était heureux avec son amant comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Ses études étaient sur de bonnes rails et sur le point de se réaliser. Le groupe était de nouveau complet et près à croquer la vie à pleines dents. Il était pour l'heure entrain de rigoler avec Sakura qui gardait une distance raisonnable entre lui et elle, Hinata marchant à côté de lui, main dans la main. Celle-ci restait silencieuse, essayant de suivre le rythme des foulées de son aimé alors que la rose ne semblait en ressentir aucune difficulté à le faire, contrairement à elle. De plus, elle n'osait pas intervenir dans la conversation, comme si elle avait peur d'éclater la bulle dans laquel les deux meilleurs amis donnaient l'impression de s'être enfermés, la laissant dans son coin. Dans sa tentative de soutenir les enjambées de ses voisins, la Hyuga trébucha sans pour autant s'affaler sur le sol, lâchant de ce fait les doigts du blond qui continuait pourtant d'avancer. Cela estomaqua la jeune femme pendant une micro-seconde quand son coeur fut soulagé au moment où, enfin, son blond réalisa qu'il lui manquait un certain contact. Il n'était qu'à une ou deux foulées d'elle, qu'il avait senti comme un vide, un froid dans sa main, habituellement si chaude en présence de sa belle. Faisant un quart de tour, il la vit un peu pencher en avant, comme pour reprendre son souffle.

"- Hinata, ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal quelque part, s'approcha Naruto d'elle pour ensuite lui mettre une ses douces mèches derrière l'oreille pour contempler son beau visage et lui caresser la joue.

\- Non, tout va bien. J'ai juste trébuché et je suis un peu essoufflée, reconnut-elle, en lui souriant et en appréciant son touché.

\- Je crois qu'on marche un peu trop vite. Désolée Hinata, intervint Sakura qui se pencha aussi pour l'examiner comme elle le faisait dans ses stages. Tu sors quand même d'une grosse maladie.

\- Oh, cela fait des mois que je suis guérie, mais merci de ta sollicitude, fit la Hyuga.

\- Peut-être, mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer les séquelles potentielles sur tes poumons. Tu as frôlé tout de même une pneumonie grave. Il faut parfois plusieurs mois pour s'en remettre tout à fait," affirma de façon professionnelle la rose.

A cette information, Naruto prit peur et regretta instantanément de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à sa princesse et à son état de santé qui était encore en danger aux dires de sa soeur de coeur. Il ne pouvait pas mettre en doute ses paroles, car il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse, même si Sakura avait fait énormément d'erreur dans les précédents mois, elle était toujours restée professionnelle dès que cela concernait la médecine. Il se confondit en excuses en serrant sa dulcinée dans ses bras. Pour sa défense, il avait si heureux du dénouement récent qu'il était trop dans son nuage de béatitude, oubliant presque les autres. Il proposa d'aller s'asseoir dans un bar pour prendre une boisson et se reposer. Le reste du groupe les ayant rejoints fut également invité, soulageant les pauvres porteurs de paquet qui commençaient à plier sous le poids. Cette pause était la bienvenue pour alléger leur bras de leurs fardeaux. En fait, seul Lee, serviteur en ce jour de shopping de Sakura qui avait refusé au début mais qui avait fini par accepter, aurait voulu continuer, prenant tous efforts comme un entraînement à part entière. Il se plia toutefois à la majorité.

Cette bonne ambiance dura jusqu'au soir où tous se séparèrent. Alors que leurs amis s'éloignaient, Neji et Tenten attendaient que Lee puisse faire ses adieux à une fleur de cerisier qui visiblement était occupée ailleurs, les obligeant à patienter. De son côté, Hinata chercha du regard son petit-ami. Apparemment, il n'était plus à ses côtés et Sasuke était déjà parti. Elle eut peur qu'il l'ait suivie sans la saluer, pensant tout de même que cette idée était à la fois impossible et ridicule. La Hyuga finit par le trouver un peu plus loin entrain de discourir avec Sakura. En effet, quelques instants plus tôt, la rose l'avait amené un peu à l'écart. Quand Hinata posa ses yeux sur eux, les deux étaient entrain de parler. L'Haruno avait posé une main sur le torse du blond, et le regardait intensément, comme si elle lui quémandait de lui accorder une prière. Ses pupilles émeraude brillaient au travers de larmes difficilement contenues. La dulcinée de Naruto en eut le coeur serré de crainte de devoir faire de nouveau face à son insistance. Cependant, elle ne fit aucun pas vers eux pour rompre leur échange, confiante en son petit-ami. D'ailleurs, ce dernier donnait une image d'embarras et d'indécision mais finit par prendre la parole qui resta inaudible pour sa princesse, au vu de la distance.

En tout cas, sa réponse plut à la rose qui se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui lui rendit son étreinte. A ce geste, les jambes d'Hinata se décidèrent à obéir à ses ordres, l'emmenant vers son blond. Elle eut donc la possibilité de l'entendre murmurer à l'oreille de Sakura son bonheur de la revoir ainsi et non plus dans la jalousie et la rage. Ces mots rassurèrent la Hyuga. Visiblement, la rose avait désiré se faire confirmer le pardon de Naruto. De son côté, Neji, à cette vision d'un Uzumaki ainsi dans les bras d'une autre que sa cousine, fronça les sourcils alors qu'Hinata en sourit tendrement, comprenant un peu son aimé. Il était tout de même attaché à Sakura et elle n'y pouvait rien. D'ailleurs, elle ne désirait pas empêcher le retour de leur amitié complice. Cela ne servirait à rien de s'y opposer, à part créer une nouvelle tension dans son couple. Elle espérait juste que son blond sache faire la différence entre la rose et elle, tenant sa place. Et puis, c'était elle qu'il aimait, à qui il avait proposé de laisser des affaires chez lui, à qu'il désirait faire l'amour, pas à l'Haruno. Cette pensée la rassura d'où son sourire. Les deux meilleures amies se séparèrent et après avoir salué le petit groupe, la future médecin prit congé.

Ce fut ensuite à Tenten de tirer son aimé pour l'éloigner du couple de sa cousine. Celle-ci fit la bise à Hinata, mais cette dernière remarqua qu'elle était un peu frigide avec elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions car son aimé lui prit la main pour la raccompagner chez elle. Arrivés, il l'informa qu'il avait une activité prévue le lendemain l'empêchant de venir la voir. Sa belle fit preuve de curiosité et essaya de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il résista tant bien que mal. Ce fut assez difficile devant ses pâles pupilles de ne rien divulguer. C'était véritablement une surprise. Par contre, il l'invita le surlendemain à venir chez lui et d'en profiter pour y déposer ses affaires comme prévu. Le rappel de sa proposition qu'elle avait accepté, lui revint alors à la mémoire, la faisant rougir. Une partie d'elle avait un peu espéré qu'il l'ait un peu oublié, mais c'était mal le connaître. Il y tenait de tout son être visiblement. Hinata confirma d'un signe de tête, sans pouvoir parler. La joie de Naruto refit surface. Il allait se jeter sur elle, pour assouvir un doux désir, mais le passage d'un des anciens Hyuga, qui le fusilla du regard, le coupa dans son élan. Ce fut donc un chaste baiser qu'il lui offrit, à son grand étonnement.

Elle resta telle une statue quand son aimé s'éloigna d'elle pour rejoindre sa voiture et son domicile. Encore une fois, il avait changé son comportement à l'opposé de sa nature spontanée qu'elle aimait tant. La jeune femme réussit à sortir de stupéfaction au bout de quelques secondes pour se faufiler dans sa demeure. De ce fait, elle entraperçut la silhouette de son parent qui quittait le couloir. Etait-ce la vision de cet ancien qui avait influencé son petit-ami ? Ce serait étonnant. Naruto n'était pas homme à se laisser marcher sur les pieds ou à se faire dicter ses actes par autrui. En tout cas, cela la laissa perplexe jusqu'à ce que le stress l'envahisse de nouveau à l'idée qu'elle devait faire le tri dans ses affaires. Heureusement que le jour où elle les déposerait, son père serait en réunion avec la majorité de sa famille et Hanabi chez Konohamaru avec quelques uns de leurs amis. Hinata ne désirait pas être le centre des interrogations de plusieurs tierces personnes, mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas être découverte, ou du moins le projet de son prince charmant.

Chez ce dernier, et plus précisément dans sa chambre, Naruto vociférait contre lui-même. Depuis qu'il avait espionné la possibilité d'être sous la surveillance des Hyuga, il se refreinait dans ses gestes, alors que tout son être réclamait sa belle et le poussait vers sa vraie personnalité, si extravertie, si tonitruante. Il était vrai que depuis plusieurs mois, il faisait attention à son attitude et à ce qu'il affirmait dès qu'il était en présence de sa potentielle belle-famille pour ne pas faire honte à sa dulcinée. Maintenant, il se surprenait à être sur ses gardes beaucoup plus qu'avant. C'était plus fort que lui, et pourtant, il aimerait tant passer outre, mettre cela de côté pour profiter de sa romance. Il souffla un peu soulagé que sa petite-amie ait accepté de mettre ses affaires et de venir vivre quelques jours avec lui, chez lui. A cette idée, le blond sourit et finit par s'endormir avec des images de félicité plein la tête.

Une journée passa pour ensuite laisser place à un autre jour, où on retrouva Hinata entrain de garer sa voiture derrière celle de son aimé, dans l'allée du garage. Étonnamment, même si elle était sortie de derrière le volant, elle n'osait pas avancer d'un pas de plus. Elle appréhendait un peu pour la suite. Un peu angoissée d'avoir été suivie par un cousin, une cousine, un oncle ou une tante, elle scruta les environs quand elle se décida enfin à faire un premier pas puis un autre en direction de la porte d'entrée. La Hyuga eut la surprise de la trouver entrouverte. Elle allait y toquer tout de même que des éclats de voix se firent entendre, stoppant son entreprise. Curieuse, elle ouvrit un peu plus l'accès et s'engouffra dans le couloir pour suivre la direction que lui indiquait une discussion quelque peu houleuse qu'elle espionnait de plus en plus distinctement. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Cette maison respirait d'habitude une certaine sérénité, alors qu'à ce moment précis, la tension était palpable, la faisant frémir. Elle sentit son stress augmenté d'être spectatrice d'un conflit. Cependant, elle continua son avancé prudemment.

"- Mais fichez-moi la paix ! A croire que vous ne voulez pas nous voir ensemble. Je veux juste passer le plus de temps possible avec Hinata, rien de plus, rien de moins,... alors pourquoi tu viens me sermonner ?! Et puis, les autres le font et on ne leur dit rien alors pourquoi pour moi, on en fait tout un fromage ?!

\- Naruto, calme-toi. Je dis juste que c'est peut-être un peu trop tôt, continua son interlocuteur. Et puis, tu sais les Hyuga sont très vieux jeu et que tu risques de t'attirer leur foudre.

\- Mais je ne fais rien de mal ! Je refuse qu'ils m'empêchent de vivre mon amour pour Hinata. De plus, elle a dit oui, et c'est le plus important pour moi. Qu'ils aillent se faire cuire un oeuf en enfer !

\- Naruto, es-tu sûr qu'elle a accepté en connaissant de cause ou juste pour te faire plaisir, pour ne pas te blesser ? Et puis, tu l'as vraiment mise au courant de tout ton projet ?

\- Pft, souffla l'interpellé. Pas tout, je l'avoue. C'est surtout une surprise.

\- Et Sasuke ? Tu crois qu'il va accepter comme ça ce que tu as fait ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires pendant son absence..."

La discussion continua entre Naruto et l'autre homme dont Hinata n'arrivait pas à identifier la voix. Apparemment, cette personne donnait l'impression d'être malade et pratiquement aphone, raillant ses cordes vocales. La jeune femme était cachée maintenant derrière la cloison, ne sachant pas si elle devait s'annoncer ou attendre. Le sujet de la conversation la concernait ainsi que ce que voulait faire Naruto. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas tout dit et cela accentua la boule qui s'était formée dans son ventre. Cependant, le connaissant, cela ne devait pas être bien méchant, enfin elle l'espérait. Qu'avait donc son petit-ami en tête pour que son interlocuteur ait peur qu'il devienne la cible des anciens Hyuga. Quelque chose de compromettant pour sa personne qui éclabousserait sa famille ? La jeune femme était là de son interrogation qu'elle entendit encore une fois la voix de son aimé s'élever pour répondre à la question posée.

"- Je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix...

\- Ca, c'est sûr... D'ailleurs à moi non plus, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

\- De toute façon, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. C'est ridicule qu'il n'en profite pas. Et puis, vous êtes tous chez moi. Je fais ce que je veux chez moi !

\- Mais tu vas te calmer, oui ?! Se mit en colère cette fois son compagnon au risque d'aggraver son extinction de voix. On dirait un enfant gâté qui fait un caprice, là..."

A cette image, le blond croisa les bras, faisant une mine boudeuse, scandalisé d'être comparé à ce genre de gamin qu'il n'avait jamais été, ayant connu la faim et la pauvreté avant son adoption, ainsi que la vie modeste d'un instituteur qui ne pouvait pas lui payer les vêtements à la mode ou l'amener en voyage autour du monde. De plus, il n'avait jamais rien réclamé, comprenant très tôt et très vite que l'argent ne se jetait pas par la fenêtre pour des broutilles.T

"- Tu es peut-être chez toi, mais cela ne te donne pas le droit pour décider de tout et de ce que doit faire ceux qui demeurent ici, voir ceux qui viennent te voir comme Hinata, continua-t-il. Rien ne m'interdit de rejoindre mon propre appartement, à part mon affection pour toi et tes défunts parents. Sasuke et Juugo peuvent aussi partir vivre au manoir Uchiwa. Nous sommes tous restés à ta demande, je me permets de te le rappeler... C'est pour toi que nous habitons ici ! Quand à Hinata,..."

La personne stoppa sa narration quand il aperçut une petite silhouette qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa présence non loin de la porte du salon qu'il avait juste devant lui, un peu tremblante. La reconnaissant, il souffla dans sa barbe en fermant les yeux. Le temps de la dispute venait de prendre fin, ne voulant pas que celle qu'il avait déterminée l'identité en soit témoin ou en pâtisse. Il tenta donc de reprendre son calme. Cette attitude et cette interruption ne furent pas comprises par Naruto qui allait encore répliquer, la colère ayant augmenté d'un cran à ce silence sans explication. Il s'apprêtait à lui balancer le fin fond de sa pensée que son interlocuteur ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"- Bonjour Hinata. Ne reste pas cacher ainsi. Excuse cet accueil des plus incongrus. Rentre voyons et rassure-toi. Ce n'est qu'une petite anicroche entre Naruto et moi. Cela va se calmer."

A cette appellation, le blond se retourna si rapidement qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre et vit qu'en effet, sa douce se trouvait près d'eux, ou du moins une partie de son épaule et de sa chevelure qu'il devinait à peine. Pendant ce temps, en entendant son prénom, la jeune femme retint sa respiration alors que son coeur sauta dans sa poitrine. Son réflexe avait été de se coller encore plus au mur en espérant de se faire la plus petite possible, mais en vain. Elle était toute gênée d'avoir été surprise entrain d'écouter aux portes. Au bout d'un moment, toute penaude et réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement ainsi, elle se décida à sortir de sa cachette, la tête baissée et un peu recroqueviller sur elle-même comme une petite fille prise en flagrant délit d'une bêtise.

"- Bon... Bonjour Iruka. Désolée. J'ai vu la porte entrouverte et... j'ai cru que vous aviez peut-être un problème.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Bon, je dois y aller. Comme tu l'entends, je suis aphone. il me faut consulter un médecin avant la reprise des cours."

A peine prononcer ces mots, le Morino se saisit de sa veste pour sortir tout en saluant une dernière fois la jeune femme qui ne savait pas où se mettre. Naruto, quand à lui, n'en menait pas large. Hinata l'avait vu se disputer avec son père adoptif et il n'en était pas fier. Bien qu'il pensait être dans son bon droit, il s'en voulut de s'être emporté ainsi. Iruka avait voulu le conseiller, mais comme d'habitude, il avait fait la sourde oreille, se sentant attaquer. Il fallait avouer qu'il était sous pression et qu'il désirait ardemment qu'on le laissa tranquille quand il était chez lui en faisant de son domicile un havre de paix. Il réalisa qu'il avait vidé toute cette tension sur le balafré alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Soufflant et s'excusant auprès de sa dulcinée, il rattrapa son tuteur alors qu'il était sur le point de rentrer dans sa voiture. Une autre discussion s'engagea, mais celle-ci était plus calme, plus détendu au jugement de la Hyuga qui la suivait de loin, auprès de la vitre. En tout cas, elle fut soulagée quand elle vit les deux hommes se serrer les mains et Naruto serrer dans ses bras Iruka. Un pardon avait été visiblement échangé.

Au travers de la fenêtre, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés assistait au spectacle de cette réconciliation qu'elle en sourit tendrement. Elle était heureuse et soulagée pour son petit-ami, même si elle ignorait la cause de leur altercation. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait affirmer, c'tait qu'elle y était impliquée d'une certaine manière. Hinata se questionnait. En quoi avait-elle fait quelque chose pour contrarier Iruka ayant obligé Naruto à défendre leur couple ? Quoi que, visiblement, c'était une action de son blond qui éveilla la contrariété de son ancien instituteur. Donc, au final, qu'avait-il imaginé comme projet où apparemment, elle en détenait sans le savoir un des rôles principaux ? La Hyuga était là de son interrogation et tellement la tête y être absorbée qu'elle ne vit pas Naruto rentrer de nouveau chez lui et ensuite au sein du salon qui l'accueillait depuis son arrivée. Par contre, lui ne se fit pas prier pour assister à la vision de la magnifique nymphe devant lui. Le soupirant qu'il était ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver de plus en plus belle à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle. A chacune de ses visites, il lui trouvait une nouvelle perfection.

Bon Sasuke le jugeait trop fleur bleue et ne cessait de lui remettre la tête sur les épaules en lui rappelant, de sa froideur habituelle, que tout individu possédait aussi des défauts et Hinata en faisait parti également. L'Uzumaki, il se l'avouait lui-même, était conscient que la raison et la vérité sortait de la bouche de son frère de coeur. Néanmoins, il avait beau s'en persuader ou se torturer les méninges, il n'arrivait à en identifier chez sa princesse. A chaque fois, l'Uchiwa levait les yeux au ciel répétant sans cesse que décidément l'amour rendait vraiment aveugle. S'en souvenant, le blond eut un sourire en coin tout en admirant la beauté de sa belle tout en pensant à son comparse.

Justement, au bout de la ville, un jeune homme, se tenant à côté d'un géant aux pieds d'argile, aux cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit et aux yeux aussi profonds que les abysses, se mit à éternuer. Pensant que son compagnon avait pris froid, son compère se tourna vers lui.

"- Ca va Sasuke ?

\- Ouais, juste un éternuement bête. T'inquiète Juugo.

\- Ha, Ha, se mit à ricaner le roux. Quelqu'un doit penser à toi ou médire sur toi.

\- Mm," signa le ténébreux sans rien ajouter augmentant le ricanement de son amant.

Les deux reprirent leur marche, tranquillement. D'ailleurs, l'Uchiwa ne se doutait pas une seconde ne pas connaître la personne qui avait songé à lui. C'était surement ce baka blond qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Cette pensée eut le don de concentrer la sienne sur lui. Cela réveilla ses interrogations concernant le comportement de son frère de coeur. Pourquoi ce crétin l'avait pratiquement supplié d'aller prendre l'air avec son petit-ami ? Naruto lui avait un peu mentionné une visite d'Hinata. Envisageait-il de passer à l'acte cette après-midi, même si c'était assez glauque et assez irrespectueux pour la dite jeune femme ? Néanmoins, même cette hypothèse clochait. Le ténébreux se secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur Juugo et ne plus penser à son baka de meilleur ami. Il avait assez donné depuis des semaines, voir des mois et il estimait avoir droit à une petite pause. Naruto le fatiguait avec son idéalisation et sa fixation sur Hinata. Bon, le blond se plaignait aussi parfois de sa frustration. A chaque fois, il espérait le ramener vers la réalité de la vie.

Cependant, il s'affrontait à un véritable mur de fantasmes. Pourtant, lui-même reconnaissait à Juugo des défauts comme tout à chacun, mais au lieu de les nier comme avait tendance à faire Naruto, il préférait les accepter. L'être humain était un tout et il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Le ténébreux sortait toujours de ce gendre de discussion assez préoccupé pour l'avenir amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il avait peur qu'idéaliser autant Hinata le pousse à commettre de grave erreur de jugement, n'entraînant que déception et désillusion et peut-être même une rupture. Rajouter à cette inquiétude, une plus ancienne : celle du changement de comportement de Naruto quand ils étaient en présence de Hyuga. Sasuke l'avait déjà constaté, mais il trouvait que cette retenue, qui allait à la rencontre de la personnalité spontanée du blond, ne faisait qu'en croissant puisque maintenant, même lorsque que le groupe était réuni, un carcan apparaissait dans son attitude. De plus, son meilleur ami semblait sur ses gardes, gardant ses sens en éveil, sur le qui vive depuis quelques temps. Il avait bien essayé de lui en faire part, mais là aussi, son binôme niait tout en bloc, prétextant l'imminence du concours, affichant comme à son habitude son sourire idiot.

Malgré cela, le ténébreux n'était pas dupe. Il la connaissait cette risette-ci, celle qui cachait tel un tronc d'arbre son embarras ou sa gêne. Tout de même respectueux de l'intimité de son compagnon de toujours, l'Uchiwa ne soufflait plus aucuns mots à ce sujet. De plus, bien qu'un peu alarmé, il avait parfaitement conscience que Naruto commençait à en avoir un peu ras la casquette des réflexions sur son couple, son comportement au point que les conseils, même les plus avisés, coulaient de plus en plus sur lui sans l'atteindre. Le blond devenait alors hermétique chaque jour un peu plus si quelqu'un insistait de trop. C'était une des raisons qui incitait Sasuke à ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, afin de garder auprès de son frère de coeur une attention, une oreille un peu plus attentive. De plus, la romance de Naruto et Hinata n'était pas ses affaires. Il voulait bien porter son concours au bien-être de celui qui fût et était son premier et meilleur ami, un frère qui par sa présence lui avait permis de surmonter la perte de ses parents et d'Itachi, mais tout de même, il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties. L'affaire "Sakura" était entrain de se clôturer, alors que demander de plus et à quoi bon en rajouter une louche. Il était temps de se détendre et de porter toute l'énergie vers l'avenir. Enfin, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car et malheureusement, Sasuke avait quelques réserves sur la réalisation de ce projet.

En effet, bien qu'heureux du retour de Sakura dans une attitude qui lui rappelait leurs années d'adolescent, il la trouvait un peu abattue. Ses yeux émeraudes où brillaient habituellement une bougie d'espièglerie d'une petite fille s'assombrissaient par moment, surtout quand la rose posait les yeux sur les couples et notamment celui de Naruto. Le ténébreux se doutait que cela allait lui prendre du temps pour faire son deuil, mais là, quelque chose était entrain de s'éteindre en elle. Il ne savait pas ce que s'était, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec sa propre vie. Enfin, pour le moment, Sasuke devait trouver une activité à faire avec Juugo jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sonne l'heure du retour fixée par le baka qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Heureusement, son aimé lui proposa de lui faire visiter les coulisses du musée ornithologique où il travaillait. Ce fut donc d'un pas lent et résigné qu'il obtempéra en se promettant de faire payer à Naruto sa capacité de le faire céder à presque chacune de ses suppliques.

Le responsable des injures qui sortaient de derrière les dents de l'Uchiwa était toujours sous le charme du spectacle devant lui, profitant au maximum de la vision de sa petite-amie. Il était tellement subjugué qu'il ne réalisa pas que le sujet de sa rêverie eut un sursaut de surprise quand Hinata se détourna de la fenêtre. Se remettant de ce petit choc, le coeur continuant de battre la chamade, elle l'observa à son tour et constata son regard dans le vide et son sourire en coin. Attiré par celui-ci, la jeune femme s'avança et caressa tendrement la joue de son prince charmant en l'appelant.

"- Naruto... Naruto."

Sentant ce doux touché et entendant la voix de cet ange, ce dernier revint à la réalité et posa son regard sur le visage de sa belle. Il ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à son interpellation qu'il l'étreignit et captura ses lèvres, la laissant sa voix et sans souffle. Hinata suivit le ballet que lui imposait son baiser avant de le sentir libérer sa chair charnue.

"- Bonjour, princesse... Désolée pour cet accueil un peu spécial, la salua enfin son petit-ami en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour profiter de son étreinte. Vous avez un problème avec Iruka ? Si c'est le cas, je peux rentrer chez moi et vous laissez le régler tranquillement.

\- Non, surtout pas, s'empressa de la contredire le blond. Je ne veux pas remettre notre projet à cause de ma petite altercation avec Iruka.

\- Mais..., insista la jeune femme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa l'Uzumaki. Ce n'était rien de grave... Une petite incompréhension pour un sujet assez futile au final.

\- Bien," se résigna Hinata qui sentit son coeur se serrer.

En effet, elle avait pourtant bien entendu que cela la concernait d'une certaine manière. Elle ne savait pas en quoi, mais elle en était certaine. L'entendre se justifier en qualifiant la raison de sa dispute de futilité lui fit une entaille dans tout son être. Devait-elle comprendre qu'elle était insignifiante pour lui ? A cette idée, les larmes lui vinrent, augmentant son malaise mais surtout, se maudissant. Effectivement, elle s'en voulait d'une certaine manière de céder à la tristesse pour ça, sans savoir si c'était juste et faire preuve de caractère. La Hyuga se sentait si faible qu'elle cacha son visage contre le torse de son aimé et se blottissant contre lui comme si elle voulait disparaître en lui. Cependant, Naruto fut étranger à l'état de sa dulcinée, trop heureux de l'avoir contre elle et de voir au fond de la pièce une première valise. Cette vision embaumait son coeur de joie car enfin, il pourrait avoir celle qu'il aimait tout à lui pendant deux jours complets, voir plus pendant les vacances. Sans prévenir, il se détacha d'Hinata et se précipita vers le bagage sans poser les yeux sur elle, ne réalisant pas le mal-être de sa belle. Bien qu'étonnée et un peu blessée, cette dernière en profita pour s'essuyer les larmes sur le point de couler.

"- Je vois que tu as commencé à m'amener tes affaires, commença-t-il en lui souriant enfin. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'en suis heureux."

Face à ce sourire lumineux et à son bonheur, le ressentiment de la princesse Hyuga s'envola. Le bonheur de son amour de toujours comptait plus au final que ses états d'âme. Et puis, Naruto ne voulait sûrement pas l'inquiéter et la culpabiliser en lui révélant tout. Se réconfortant à cette idée et s'en voulant de penser à mal, Hinata finit par lui rendre sa risette.

"- Oui, mais j'ai encore quelques sacs dans le coffre de ma voiture. Je vais aller les chercher.

\- Ne bouge pas, la contredit Naruto en levant la main. Je vais le faire. Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici. Nous les monterons ensemble.

\- Tu es bien galant, dis-moi, taquina la Hyuga.

\- Mais oui, je suis la galanterie même," finit-il par dire avant de se précipiter vers la voiture de sa belle.

Il le fit sous le rire contenu d'Hinata qui se souvint que ce ne fut pas tout le temps le cas. Elle se rappelait bien d'un séjour scolaire où Naruto avait regardé désinvolte les sacs de Sakura sans comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui, c'est-à-dire lui monter ces derniers dans les escaliers. La rose lui avait alors gratifié d'une bonne droite alors que Lee s'était précipité pour le faire, en plus des affaires des autres filles, prétextant que c'était bon pour son entraînement. Bien sûr, la bleutée avait refusé qu'il se fatigue et avait commencé à le faire elle même quand elle avait été interrompue par une main qui s'était saisie de la poignée de sa valise.

Hinata avait alors levé les yeux en suivant le chemin formé par cette main et ce bras qui l"avait guidé vers un visage qui l'avait laissé sans voix. Devant elle, c'était présenté devant elle celui pour qui son coeur ne cessait de battre. Il avait déjà les doigts entourés autour de la poignée et il était prêt à soulever son bagage sans lui demander son avis. L'adolescente avait bien tenté de refuser, les joues disparaissant derrière une couleur écarlate, le souffle court et au bord de la syncope. Naruto en avait décidé autrement et ne lui avait pas donné son mot à dire. Il avait alors soulevé la valise, un grand sourire aux lèvres, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas voulu recevoir un nouveau témoignage de l'amitié assez spéciale de Sakura. Le remerciant, elle l'avait alors suivi dans les escaliers, la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules, cachant de ce fait sa joie montrée par une risette timide.

La Hyuga sortit de son souvenir, à la fois nostalgique et un peu perturbée. Nostalgique car au final, et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé l'instant plus tôt, son petit-ami avait été des plus galants avec elle et uniquement elle ce jour-là et parfois les suivants. Peut-être qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus que de l'amitié à son égard, même à l'époque. Perturbée, car une petite lueur avait percé le nuage brumeux de sa mémoire. L'image de deux yeux émeraude la foudroyant quelques secondes pendant son ascension de l'escalier alors que Naruto l'avait aidé lui arriva. Sakura avait-elle été jalouse d'elle, ou du moins que l'adolescent aux cheveux dorés l'ait aidé, mais pas elle ? Elle ne savait plus quoi se rappeler et quoi en penser. Ne voulant pas s'enfermer dans le passé et ses interrogations sans réponse, Hinata préféra s'activer plutôt que rester sans rien faire. Bien que Naruto lui ait demandé de l'attendre, elle prit sa première valise et entreprit l'ascension vers sa chambre, persuadée que c'était dans celle qui lui avait déjà accueillie qu'il fallait l'y déposer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte mais tomba des nues à la vision devant elle. Si elle s'attendait à ça, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Sa certitude venait dans la seconde de vaciller. Ce fut paralysée qu'elle vit une pièce complètement différente. Le lit simple avait fait place à un double. Les linges, les rideaux et la décoration prévus pour une invitée avaient disparu pour être remplacé par des attributs plus neutres, plus masculins. Les couleurs pastelles étaient maintenant sombres, mélangeant des nuances de gris et de bleu nuit. La surprise fut telle qu'Hinata en lâcha sa valise n'osant pas entrer dans cette chambre qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là qu'elle sortit de sa stupeur à l'entente d'une voix un peu inquiète.

"- Ah, Hinata, tu es là ! Ne te voyant plus dans le salon, je me demandais où tu étais passée."

L'interpellée ne dénia même pas un seul mouvement vers le nouveau arrivant qui s'avérait être son petit-ami. Ce dernier resta circonspect par ce manque de réaction. S'approchant, il la regarda, curieux de savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Puis, il suivit la direction de son regard et tomba sur la chambre. Celle-ci semblait faire un drôle effet sur sa dulcinée, pourtant, il n'y voyait pas ce qui pourrait être à l'origine de sa paralysie. Déjà, il avait été surpris de ne pas la voir où il l'avait laissé, mais en plus, il la retrouvait dans une attitude des plus bizarres. Comme si sa belle avait rencontré Méduse et que celle-ci l'avait statufiée sur place. Avec un petit sourire moqueur, le blond agita sa main devant ses yeux lavande en l'appelant.

"- Hinata... ! Hinata...!

\- Naruto..., sortit de sa stupéfaction cette dernière en papillonnant des paupières avant de désigner la pièce devant elle. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Tu es tombée sur une partie de ma surprise, répondit-il la main derrière la nuque.

\- Ta... surprise ?! Ne comprenait plus Hinata.

\- Cela m'embête un peu, mais j'aimerai ne pas rentrer dans les détails.

\- Mais...

\- Fais-moi confiance, insista Naruto en lui caressant la joue et la suppliant du regard. Tu sauras tout dans peu de temps.

\- D'accord, se résigna la jeune femme avec des questions plein la tête. Mais où dois-je mettre mes affaires et où vais-je dormir ?"

A cette question à laquelle l'Uzumaki sourit à s'en faire mal, il lui prit la main et la guida à l'opposé du couloir, un peu plus loin. Chemin faisant, le couple s'avança vers la pièce qui avait donné à la princesse Hyuga une drôle de sensation de béatitude, de sérénité, quand elle était venue passer sa première nuit chez son petit-ami. Supposant que ce dernier l'avait aménagé pour elle, expliquant de ce fait ses différents achats dans les magasins de meubles et de décoration, elle crut bon de soupeser sa certitude d'un peu de doute par une question.

"- Est-ce donc ma nouvelle chambre," désigna-t-elle d'un timide doigt la porte qui sonnait l'issue du corridor que les deux arpentaient.

Curieux, Naruto posa son regard sur la direction indiquée. A la vue de ce pan de bois, ses yeux se remplirent de nostalgie, de tristesse et de tendresse. D'un pas lent et sortant un peu de la réalité du moment, il tira Hinata jusque là, sans savoir qu'il la confortait dans son hypothèse. Elle resta abasourdie quand son blond dénia lui répondre, une main posée sur cette matière naturelle comme s'il en caressait chaque aspérité. Puis, dans un geste, il se saisit d'une petite clé

"- Non... Tant que je serai dans cette maison et jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire, personne ne rentrera dans cette chambre... Et j'en suis désolé, mais même toi.

\- Ah, ne sut-elle que dire, un peu gênée de ne pas avoir sa confiance.

\- Hinata, sache que ce n'est pas une défiance de mes sentiments ou un manque de confiance à ton égard. Je t'aime, mais...," s'interrompue Naruto comme s'il avait deviné le malaise de sa belle en sortant une petite clé d'une petite table se trouvant là et qui arborait un vase rempli de fleur.

Le maître de maison déclencha le mécanisme d'ouverture et permit à sa petite-amie de découvrir une suite parentale des plus coquettes qui respirait l'amour à plein nez. Un lit double protégé par une couette de soie blanche, supportant des cousins à housse argentée. A ses côtés, une lourde armoire assortie. Un peu plus loin, prêt de la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcon, une coiffeuse à marbre avec un beau miroir ovale. Des brosses y étaient apposées, prêtes à être passé dans de soyeux cheveux. Une porte plus mince que l'entrée donnait sûrement accès sur un dressing, alors qu'une autre à une petite salle de bain, mais Hinata n'en était pas certaine. Ici, avaient dormi des personnes intimement liées l'une à l'autre par des sentiments peut-être aussi forts que les siens pour l'homme à ses côtés. Elle sortit de sa contemplation quand ce dernier termina sa déclaration.

"- C'était celle de mes parents et rien n'a été touché depuis leur mort. J'y viens de temps en temps pour faire le ménage.

\- Oh, Naruto, fut émue Hinata. Je comprends, mais tu n'as jamais envisagé de...

\- De l'utiliser..., non."

Sa petite-amie le regarda alors qu'il avait le regard perdu. Oui, elle comprenait, mais surtout, elle avait l'impression que son aimé n'avait vraiment pas fait son deuil complètement et qu'une part de lui-même n'arrivait pas à dire adieu à ses parents. Conservé cette chambre en état en était le signe, mais elle se garda de le lui dire. Ne voulant plus assister au spectacle de cette pièce qui lui broyait toujours autant le coeur, Naruto referma l'accès à ce lieu touché par le sceau de l'immunité et souffla un bon coup pour évacuer ses émotions. Il reprit ensuite la main de sa dulcinée pour la conduire là où il voulait l'amener dès le départ. Ce fut avec une grande surprise emplie d'une petite crainte que la Hyuga s'avança vers la dernière porte. Son angoisse augmentait à chaque pas, son coeur tambourinant à tout rompre. Elle se trouva bientôt devant celle qu'elle connaissait très bien pour l'avoir vu à son dernier séjour. Son blond en ouvrit l'accès en annonçant triomphalement cette réalité qu'elle refusait pour le moment de croire.

"- Surprise ! Tu dormiras ici !

\- Dans... dans ta chambre ?! Mais et toi ?"

A cette question, Naruto eut un rire quelque peu taquin, amusé par sa naïveté. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, mais toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres, il lui caressa la joue en la regardant avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

"- Mais avec toi ma princesse. Nous dormirons ensembles."

Cette affirmation laissa sans voix Hinata qui rougit intensément. Dormir avec lui ! Elle n'en revenait pas... Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir à cette annonce. Son coeur se balançait ne sachant pas quel parti prendre, celui de la joie ou celui de la crainte. Dormir à jamais avec lui à ses côtés était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Cependant, elle avait peur, oui peur de devoir le blesser à chaque fois qu'il pousserait ses caresses un peu trop loin. Quelle excuse pourrait-elle proférer à chacune tentative ? A un moment donné, plus aucune ne sera crédible aux yeux de son aimé et son refus lui sera de plus en plus douloureux. Alors elle était certaine de le mettre en colère et peut-être le voir la quitter. Mais comment faire pour à la fois le satisfaire et conserver ses convictions intactes. Lui parler ? Néanmoins, comment allait-il le prendre ? Se moquerait-il ? Ne voudrait-elle plus d'elle ou irait-il voir ailleurs ? Le silence avait le mérite de n'emmener aucun conflit, aucune dispute.

Hinata était tellement tétanisée par son étonnement et ses interrogations qu'elle se rendit à peine compte que Naruto lui lâchait la main pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce, portant sa valise qu'il avait saisi l'instant plutôt. Il respirait le bonheur dans la perspective de vivre une grande intimité avec celle qu'il aimait. Il fut tellement joyeux qu'il était déjà entrain de lui présenter la commode et la penderie qu'il avait réservé pour ses vêtements, sans prendre le temps de réaliser que cette dernière ne l'avait pas suivi. Ce fut le manque de réaction et le silence qui le fit revenir à la réalité et qui le poussa à la regarder. Devant lui, sa belle était toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait les mains jointes au niveau du coeur, et semblait trembler de tout son corps, la tête baissée dans une indécision palpable. Cette attitude eut le don de calmer l'excitation du blondinet, un doute grandissant dans son ventre.

Et si Iruka avait eu raison, car oui, le sujet de leur dispute avait été la réalisation de son désir de partager une nouvelle fois les nuits avec sa magnifique dulcinée, de ressentir encore son corps contre le sien. Son tuteur lui avait tanné le cuir en lui rappelant qu'il aurait dû en parler à la concerner avant, mais surtout qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle accepte son nouvel arrangement immobilier. Le blond était tellement certain qu'elle ne refuserait pas et qu'elle sauterait pratiquement de joie qu'il avait envoyé au loin cette éventualité. Iruka avait-il vu juste, mais pourquoi ? Avait-elle peur qu'il lui saute dessus comme un animal sans prendre en compte ses souhaits ? A cause de sa famille comme l'Umino le lui avait suggéré ? A cette hypothèse, la colère commença à poindre son nez, ainsi que la déception. L'Uzumaki commençait vraiment en avoir marre de voir ces vieux croulants influencer ainsi sa vie de couple. Déjà qu'il devait supporter l'idée d'être sous surveillance à l'extérieur, l'obligeant à ne plus être lui-même avec elle. Il avait tellement espéré bénéficier de toute sa liberté chez lui. Inquiet et contenant sa rage naissante, il l'interpella en s'avançant vers elle.

"- Hinata, tu vas bien ?"

Cependant, au lieu d'une réponse, il ne put qu'être le spectateur d'une tentative de fuite. Devant lui, à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas, sa petite-amie en faisait de même mais en marche arrière. En effet, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser et tremblait dans son indécision. Si elle acceptait, elle allait devoir se montrer forte devant la tentation. Si elle refusait, elle était certaine de le décevoir. Dans les deux cas, son amour de toujours sera blessé et peut-être en rage. Comment choisir entre la peste et le choléra ? De plus, elle-même possédait le coeur serré par son manque de délicatesse. Interprétant son attitude comme une confirmation de ses craintes et qui donnait raison à Iruka, Naruto força le pas et fut alors plus rapide qu'Hinata. Il lui empoigna le bras fermement, tout en mettant toute la douceur dont il était capable au vu de son stress. Cette action eut le don de concentrer de nouveau l'attention de la jeune femme sur le blond, le fixant dans les yeux avant de les détourner.

"- Hinata, pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

-...

\- Tu ne veux pas, c'est ça ? Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ?"

A cette question, il la vit se recroqueviller sur elle-même confirmant ses doutes. Bouleversé dans le mauvais sens du terme et tentant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions, il desserra sa prise pour faire les cent pas entre l'entrée et l'intérieur de la chambre. Il ne comprenait pas ce refus. L'image torturée de celui qu'elle aimait depuis des années fit mal à Hinata qui ne savait toujours pas quoi décider. Elle voulait accepter. C'était un de ses désirs secrets mais... pas maintenant. Non, elle ne souhaitait pas maintenant. Elle s'était toujours imaginée la scène d'elle allongée pour la première fois dans le lit d'un homme qu'après le mariage. Maintenant, son cerveau travaillait à une vitesse folle pour trouver quoi dire pour le rassurer, pour le sortir de cet état sans qu'il lui en veuille.

"- Pourquoi ? Demanda enfin Naruto au bout de quelques minutes, dos à elle, les poings serrés. Tu ne m'aimes plus autant qu'avant ?"

Hinata fut horrifiée par cette hypothèse totalement fausse. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas le laisser croire à cela. Plus elle passait du temps avec lui, plus ses sentiments se renforçaient, même si parfois, sa maladresse la blessait comme quand il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses admiratrices, la laissant l'attendre. Muée par la force du désespoir et pour le démentir, ses jambes se mouvèrent presque en courant vers lui pour finalement l'entourer de ses bras et se coller contre son dos, les larmes commençant à se déverser sur ses joues.

"- Non, Naruto ! Je t'aime !... Je t'aime !

\- Alors pourquoi ? Notre nuit ensemble au chalet, certes accidentelle, avait été pourtant merveilleuse, idyllique.

-... C'est vrai, magnifique... et je voudrais la revivre..."

A cette affirmation, le coeur du blond se gonfla d'espoir. Alors, Hinata allait accepter. Il s'était fait des films pour rien. Il s'en voulut de son excès de froideur. Malheureusement, cet état de douce euphorie ne dura que quelques secondes quand elle poursuivit ses paroles, le replongeant dans la déception.

"- Mais... Je ne..., tenta la jeune femme avant de s'interrompre, toujours indécise.

\- Continue ?" Insista l'Uzumaki.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés et les pupilles témoignant de sa lutte intérieure, ainsi que de sa colère contenue. Cependant, le visage ravagé de sa douce lui coupa le souffle et lui ravala son orgueil blessé. Son regard s'adoucit quelque peu alors que ses mains se levèrent pour lui caresser les joues, lui essuyant les larmes d'un coup de pouce. Néanmoins, il avait besoin qu'elle lui réponde.

"- Hinata, j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Je... j'ai peur que ma réponse te blesse encore plus.

\- Me blesser ? Ne comprenait-il plus rien.

-Je... je ne suis pas prête à faire face à la... à la tentation et... je sais que mes évitements à tes désirs te font mal,...

\- C'est faux, tenta son aimé en la coupant.

\- Ne le nie pas, Naruto, continuera la jeune femme, avec un sourire et une voix quelque peu triste. Je le vois bien.

\- Et tu penses que faire chambre à part m'empêchera de te sauter dessus, c'est ça, s'emporta le blond d'un ton colérique. Tu penses que je suis ce type d'homme, un sale pervers, incapable d'attendre.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu déformes mes propos, tenta de temporiser la Hyuga. Mais tu me prends au dépourvu là... et puis,...

\- Ecoute, laisse tomber, fit le blond en détournant le visage afin de cacher son faciès colérique et en levant la main devant lui pour la couper. Je n'ai pas envi de me disputer... Puisque ma princesse préfère une autre chambre et dormir seule, je me plierai à ses moindres volontés. Au moins, on ne me le reprochera pas.

\- Mais..."

Ne lui permettant pas de placer un seul mot supplémentaire, Naruto empoigna sa valise. Il la dépassa sans un seul regard et s'avança dans sa demeure. Hinata, plus qu'attristée, un poignard dans son coeur, le suivit quelques pas derrière, la tête basse. Elle se retenait tant bien que mal d'éclater en sanglots. Comme elle souffrait de son attitude fermée. D'un autre côté, elle comprenait de devoir faire face à sa froideur. Ce ne devait pas être facile à vivre tous ces rejets qu'elle lui faisait vivre sans vraiment d'excuses. La culpabilité la rongeait de se dérober encore une fois et que cela l'atteignait ainsi. Cependant, pour une fois qu'elle allait lui avouer ce qui l'empêchait de se donner à lui, son aimé ne voulait plus l'écouter. Maintenant, la Hyuga n'était plus enclin à s'ouvrir. Son refus de pousser leur discussion plus en avant, son ton rageur et cinglant avaient eu le don de l'enfermer comme une huître, la séquestrant derrière une forteresse défensive. C'était ce qu'elle faisait dès qu'elle se trouvait devant un conflit, l'esprit vide de toute répartie, ses mots se perdant dans les méandres du néant. Elle ne savait plus comment rattraper le coup et d'ailleurs, elle n'en ressentait plus la force.

Tout le long de leur marche, le silence fut leur compagnon jusqu'à ce que les tourtereaux torturés, l'un par la déception, l'autre par la tristesse la plus profonde, se retrouvèrent dans un second couloir, devant la porte d'une nouvelle chambre. Celle-ci intrigua Hinata qui avait compris que c'était celle de Sasuke. Elle aurait voulu lui demander des explications, mais une aura sombre s'élevait entre eux, murant ses mots derrière ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait surtout pas attiser sa colère une nouvelle fois. A l'intérieur, elle revit les meubles qu'elle avait connu la dernière fois, mais en vrac.

"- Vu que ce n'était pas prévu, il faudra que nous aménagions la pièce pour que ce soit vivable, ouvrit la bouche Naruto, d'une voix neutre mais qui n'empêcha pas sa belle de frissonner.

\- D'ac... d'accord," se mit à bégayer de nouveau Hinata alors qu'elle avait réussi à réprimer cet aspect de sa personnalité depuis longtemps en sa présence.

Ce retour fit tiquer le blond. Avait-elle peur de lui maintenant ? Il était vrai qu'il avait été des plus glaciaux, mais delà à susciter la crainte, il avait un océan selon lui. Cependant, il oubliait que sa petite-amie était plus sensible que les autres, surtout quand ça le concernait. Peut-être y était-il allé un peu fort ? A cette idée, une petite culpabilité naquit au fond de lui qu'il en souffla discrètement, alors qu'il commençait à déplacer une commode. Néanmoins, sa déception était bien plus grande qu'elle forma une barrière et l'empêcha de poser un baume réparateur sur la cicatrice d'Hinata. Cette dernière était restée un temps immobile avant de se décider de l'aider. Les deux amoureux fâchés mirent une heure à tout remettre en place avant de décharger les derniers bagages de la Hyuga. Puis, Naruto la laissa seul à ranger ses vêtements et autres accessoires. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'il reste l'aider ou juste la regarder tout en discourant, mais d'un autre côté, elle pourrait laisser son affliction la submerger toute entière.

D'ailleurs, ce fut ce qu'elle fit dans la minute qui suivit la fermeture de la porte. Les larmes dégoulinèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle se jeta sur le lit. Elle n'avait de cesse de se demander pourquoi elle était aussi couarde et si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur fatale pour son couple en refusant de partager son lieu de repos. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hinata se résigna à terminer sa tâche. Quand elle en eut finie, elle chercha Naruto qui s'était réfugié au final dans le jardin. Constatant qu'il n'avait pas songé à prendre une petite veste alors qu'une brise fraîche se faisait encore sentir, la jeune femme se saisit du pull de son aimé et s'avança vers lui. Arrivée dans son dos, elle posa le vêtement sur ses larges épaules. Ce geste eut le don de le sortir de ses pensées où il était plongé. Il posa son regard sur elle et lui montra un visage un peu plus détendu. Cependant, on pouvait encore y lire une certaine tension. Visiblement, l'air frais lui avait fait du bien pour évacuer ses mauvaises émotions, mais pas totalement. La déception continuait à lui broyer les entrailles.

"- Naruto, je..., tenta Hinata avant d'être coupée.

\- Et si on allait se promener en ville ou au parc en attendant le retour de Sasuke, proposa-t-il. Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à rester ici tel un lion en cage tellement je suis impatient de le voir.

\- Pour... pourquoi ?

\- Tu le verras bien," lui fit Naruto avec un clin d'oeil.

A cette mimique qui recevait un petit rictus de sa part ou qui n'était que taquinerie en temps normal, Hinata n'eut, cette fois, qu'un triste sourire. En effet, elle voyait bien au plus profond de ses yeux azuréens que le coeur n'y était pas et que c'était une veine tentative de détente entre eux. Ne souhaitant pas remettre de l'huile sur le feu, elle accepta donc sa suggestion. Ainsi, au bout de quelques minutes, les passants purent voir un couple déambulé dans les rues de Konoha, main dans la main,..., enfin presque. Bien que les doigts joints, la Hyuga avait l'impression que ceux de son petit-ami désiraient se libérer de l'étreinte des siens, à moins que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elle ne savait plus trop, totalement perdue qu'elle était. Comment rattraper le coup ? En revenant sur sa décision ? Cependant, cela ne la faisait-elle pas passer pour une fille soumise aux quatre volontés d'un homme qui n'avait plus qu'à claquer des doigts pour se faire obéir ? N'avait-elle pas son mot à dire ?

Hinata ne put trouver des réponses à toutes ses interrogations qu'elle constata que beaucoup de jeunes femmes se tournait sur leur passage en lorgnant sur son petit-ami ou bien s'arrêtait pour tenter leur chance malgré sa présence. Accablée de le voir les accueillir avec le sourire sans montrer aucun signe d'agacement ou d'écourter leur entretien, elle fit une tentative d'approche en se collant à lui. Elle espérait qu'il comprenne que par ce signe, elle désirait toute son attention concentrée sur elle et non plus sur ces aguicheuses. Malheureusement pour elle, Naruto ne semblait pas enclin à déchiffrer son énigme et à l'ignorer. Devait-elle se montrer plus explicite ou était-ce un moyen pour lui faire payer son refus ? A cette supposition, elle en baissa les yeux en serrant les dents, bien qu'une petite voix la réprimandait d'oser penser de telle chose de son blond.

A l'opposé de ce que pensait sa copine et inconscient de ses états d'âme, le concerné avait bien senti sa tentative à se fondre contre lui, comme si elle voulait se protéger de ces "attaques". Il était vrai que toutes ces filles faisaient tout pour envoyer la présence d'Hinata aux oubliettes, ne prenant pas en compte son existence. Cette attitude le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise pour elle et il ne désirait pas la mettre en porte à faux. Cependant, ne voulant pas se montrer brutal envers ces empêcheuses de tourner en rond qui n'étaient qu'attirées comme des abeilles par son charme, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir tout de même, il restait poli tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de leur faire rentrer dans la tête qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Et puis, son égo gonflé d'être le fruit d'une telle insistance le faisait sentir important, le réconfortant d'une certaine manière. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond réussit à se défaire de ses admiratrices en traînant sa petite-amie derrière lui.

Néanmoins, le silence régnait encore entre les deux tourtereaux, Naruto toujours sous l'effet de la déception, Hinata sous celui de la blessure de l'ignorance. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il s'était arrêté à une vitrine pour regarder la dernière console sortie, la jeune femme releva la tête, qu'elle avait gardé baisser jusque là, déterminée à ce que sa présence ne soit plus du vent et rappeler aux autres qu'il était déjà pris et peut-être susciter enfin un mouvement d'attention. Doucement et tremblant quelque peu, la Hyuga se défit de la main masculine, sans aucune réaction de sa part ne put-elle s'empêcher d'observer, dans le projet de se pendre à son bras. Naruto, quand à lui, se tendit quand il prit enfin conscience des gestes de sa princesse, le coeur battant. Allait-elle s'excuser et revenir sur sa décision ? Alors qu'il désespérait que ce soit le cas, sa dulcinée avait à peine glissé ses deux membres autour du sien et sur le point de serrer sa prise qu'elle le vit de dérober à elle quand une voix se fit entendre.

"- Bonjour, Naruto et Hinata. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Salut Sakura, lui rendit l'Uzumaki, ne réalisant pas le vent qu'il venait de faire subir à sa petite-amie en s'avançant vers la nouvelle venue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Faire un peu de shopping, prendre l'air comme toi visiblement. J'étais sur le point de rentrer chez me parents là, lui répondit la rose avec peu d'enthousiasme à l'énonciation de ces derniers.

\- Ca te dit de te joindre à nous un moment, lui proposa le jeune homme. A moins que tu sois pressée.

\- Pourquoi pas, j'ai encore un peu de temps..., enfin si cela ne dérange pas Hinata, bien sûr.

\- Mais non, voyons, sourit Naruto. N'est-ce pas Hinata ?

\- Euh..., non. Cela ne me dérange pas... Tu es la bienvenue Sakura," se résigna la Huyga.

Cette dernière était visiblement déçue par cette interruption, mais elle n'allait pas s'opposer au souhait de son aimé une nouvelle fois. Ainsi, le trio marcha jusqu'à un bar où ils s'installèrent pour boire une petite boisson. Pendant tout le trajet, la rose avait senti une certaine tension entre les deux amoureux, mais contrairement aux pensées de sa comparse qui craignait qu'elle en profite, cela l'intrigua plus qu'autre chose. Cette impression continua tout le long de leur collation où Hinata resta silencieuse et Naruto ne semblait pas très enclin de la faire participer à la conversation. Comme dans la rue, quelques camarades de Sakura se joignirent à eux pour quelques minutes, invitées par un seul regard de celle-ci de les lâcher un peu. Pendant tout ce temps, les lèvres de la Hyuga restèrent fermer, les yeux dans le vide alors qu'ils étaient posés sur le paysage extérieur.

La fille de Hiashi se sentait vraiment de trop, blessée par l'indifférence de celui qui se disait son petit-ami. Elle venait de découvrir que son blond pouvait se montrer assez rancunier, à sa grande surprise. N'en pouvant plus, elle se leva et prétexta vouloir aller aux toilettes pour fuir l'oppression qui la pesait. Ce fut sous le regard de Naruto et Sakura qu'elle s'y dirigea avant de bifurquer vers la porte de sortie dès qu'elle fut invisible à leur vue. Pendant ce temps, la rose posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"- Naruto, dis-moi. Hinata va bien ? Elle me semble étrangère à ce qui arrive.

\- Ce n'est rien... Juste un peu de fatigue, je suppose, lui répondit vaguement l'interpellé d'un ton triste.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Insista sa meilleure amie, peu convaincue. Elle semble si abattue.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle fera vite. J'aimerai rentrer assez rapidement maintenant...J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Sasuke, finit-il par murmurer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé ?" Demanda Sakura, qui l'avait tout de même entendu, intriguée et oubliant le début de la conversation.

Souriant à tout rompre en songeant à son projet, Naruto satisfit sa curiosité en lui racontant tout. Il était entrain de terminer son exposé qu'Hinata refit surface. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de se poser que son petit-ami décida de quitter les lieux, direction sa demeure. A la grande surprise de la jeune Hyuga, la rose les interpella une dernière fois.

"- Je peux venir avec vous ? J'aimerai aussi voir sa tête et sa réaction quand il découvrira ce que tu as fait.

\- Tu n'es pas entendue chez tes parents, questionna Hinata qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

\- Pas grave. Pour rien ne te cacher, je n'ai pas très envi de retourner chez eux si tôt. Je les verrai ce soir, l'informa Sakura. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ma mère est insupportable en ce moment à me mettre la pression sur les épaules et ses petites piques sur ma vie amoureuse.

\- Ok, alors allons-y", fit le blond en se saisissant de la main de sa copine et la tirant derrière lui.

Sa prise fut à la fois douce et ferme et non plus fuyante. Elle était totalement à l'opposé de celle qu'il lui avait gratifiée au début de leur balade. Hinata ne comprenait plus rien. Son aimé donnait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa personnalité enjouée, sans aucune frustration affichée sur le visage. Etait-ce la présence de Sakura qui lui valut ce changement ? Cette hypothèse lui serra le coeur. Pour elle, cela signifiait qu'elle était incapable de remonter le moral à celui qu'elle aimait, alors que son ancienne rivale y arrivait au bout de quelques minutes. Qu'avait fait l'Haruno de plus qu'elle pour arriver à ce résultat ? De plus, la Hyuga ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait. Quelle était donc cette personne qu'elle désirait espionner l'attitude ?


	40. Reste !

C'était dans un questionnement tortueux qu'Hinata marchait au côté de son petit-ami qui depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez lui et malgré leur dispute, semblait des plus impatients comme un enfant attendant son cadeau de Noël. Cette attitude lui faisait d'ailleurs pratiquement oublier sa dulcinée, souriant à sa meilleure amie, allant jusqu'à rire avec elle. La Hyuga, bien qu'accompagnée, avait l'impression, qu'en réalité, elle cheminait seule. C'était uniquement la sensation de la main de son blond dans la sienne qui lui permettait de rester scotcher dans la réalité et la persuadait que ses deux compagnons étaient bien présents. Sakura fut témoin de l'abattement que son ancienne rivale voulait dissimuler. Cependant, marchant la tête basse et soufflant sans s'en rendre compte, Hinata était visiblement une très mauvaise actrice. La rose était persuadée que quelque chose se tramait dans le couple. Se surprenant elle-même et contredisant son ancien comportement, elle se sentit touchée, peinée et compatissante à la tristesse qui lui parvenait de ce spectacle. Une colère face à la négligence de Naruto à l'égard de celle qu'il avait choisie naquit en elle.

"- Alors, Hinata, commença la rose, voulant la distraire et la sortir de son mutisme. Es-tu aussi impatiente que notre baka de voir la tête de Sasuke à ce qu'il attend ?

\- Euh, n'arriva qu'à articuler l'interpellée cachant bien mal sa surprise.

\- Je sens que ça va être drôle de voir notre cher taciturne d'Uchiwa rentrant dans le lard de Naruto. J'en ai bien ri quand je me suis imaginée la scène lorsqu'il m'a raconté ce qu'il lui a préparé. Je ne raterais cela pour rien au monde. Tu ne crois pas, Hinata, continua l'Haruno en souriant.

\- Oui... moi aussi, je... je suis impatiente," se reprit la Hyuga avant de garder le silence en regardant devant elle.

A cette réponse des plus invasives et manquant terriblement d'enthousiasme, Sakura fronça les sourcils. Elle voyait bien que ses mots semblaient avoir blessée sa voisine. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ? Ou alors, cela venait-il de Naruto ? Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à adresser la parole à Hinata, ce dernier s'était tendu, et cela, elle l'avait bien ressenti. Avait-il donc peur qu'elle s'en prenne encore à elle en se mettant sur la défensive, près à mordre pour la défendre ? La rose ne pouvait pas le blâmer de penser ainsi au vu du passé. A moins qu'il craignait que sa petite-amie révèle quelque chose de compromettant ? En effet, le blond fut soudain très mal à l'aise au nom de Sasuke, sans vraiment en connaître la raison, attendant la réponse de sa belle. A l'entendant, il se réussit à se détendre quelque peu.

De son côté, le coeur d'Hinata battait la chamade, pas comme quand Naruto l'embrassait ou la complimentait, mais comme s'il était enfermé dans un étau. Alors comme ça son aimé avait tout raconté à Sakura et cela concernait Sasuke. Certes, l'Haruno était sa meilleure amie, mais elle avait aussi été celle qui l'avait attaquée et humiliée pendant des mois pour le lui prendre. Qui était sa petite-amie au juste ? Elle ou la rose ? Comme elle avait mal, soupira-t-elle. Cette douleur ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle avait découvert les intentions de son blond et son refus silencieux. S'ajouta en elle une petite colère, mais qui resta moindre à côté de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Ce fut donc dans un mutisme, marchant mécaniquement, n'éprouvant rien, qu'elle chemina sans prêter attention à Naruto.

Ce dernier ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil sur elle. Il avait bien vu les yeux qu'il aimait tant s'éteindre, un voile trouble les recouvrant. Sa dulcinée était meurtrie, il en était sûr, mais la frustration encore présente l'empêcha de se remettre en question et de faire un geste à son encontre. Surtout qu'en plus, Sakura accaparait toute sa conversation. Ce fut donc ainsi que le trio arriva au domicile de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier aperçut la voiture de son frère de coeur. Impatient de le voir, il en lâcha la main d'Hinata qui le laissa aller sans remord et le suivit, la peine se voyant sur son visage. Elle profita des quelques mètres qui lui restaient à faire pour reprendre ses esprits et retrouver une certaine contenance. Elle ne voulait pas montrer son abattement à toute la maisonnée, déjà que cela avait été assez humiliant de l'avoir été devant Sakura. En effet, elle n'était pas dupe et connaissait cette dernière pour ne pas être stupide.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, la rose rentra juste derrière son meilleur ami qui s'était déjà engouffré chez lui. Elle arriva pour assister à ce qu'elle voulait tellement espionner. En effet, le blond n'eut le temps que de faire quelques pas avant de sentir une silhouette fondre sur lui, en lui empoignant le col de sa chemise, furieuse. Derrière lui, une plus grande s'avança plus calmement, un sourire moqueur et taquin sur les lèvres.

"- Où sont mes affaires et celles de Juugo, sale idiot aux cheveux jaunes ?

\- Salut Sas'ke, lui répondit l'interpellé.

\- Arrête de faire ton baka ! Je sors à ta demande et c'est pour qu'en rentrant je découvre tout, sauf ma chambre dans l'état où je l'ai laissé, mes t-shirt remplacés par des sous-vêtements féminins.

-... Quoi ?! Tu as osé lorgner sur les soutiens-gorges de..., réalisa Naruto qui se mit aussi en colère en saisissant les poignets qui le maintenait toujours.

\- Ne détourne pas la conversation, renchérit Sasuke, le coupant et la rage décuplant. Réponds-moi avant que je déforme ton visage. Je suis sûr que même ta copine ne pourra pas te reconnaître après que je me sois occupé de ton cas !

\- Essaie un peu pour voir, défia son meilleur ami.

\- Je vais me gêner tiens," répliqua l'Uchiwa en levant le poing près à frapper.

Les deux meilleurs amis se défièrent du regard alors que Sakura se retenait de rire avant de retrouver d'un coup son calme en comprenant que Naruto avait été allé au delà de ce qu'il lui avait rapporté. Alors son ancien béguin avait trouvé des petites culottes appartenant à une femme dans sa chambre ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur Hinata qui, arrivant enfin, était aussi rouge qu'une tomate en songeant qu'un homme avait fouillé dans ses petites tenues. Certes, Sasuke était homosexuel et cela l'aurait laissé indifférent, mais quand même. Son attitude confirma les doutes de la rose. Alors sa comparse avait aménagé chez son amoureux ?! Intéressant, mais alors pourquoi autant de tristesse chez elle ? Alors que Sakura s'interrogeait tout en refreinant son envie d'intervenir dans la confrontation, la Hyuga se reprit. La gêne avait vite laissé la place à son affliction. Elle s'avança alors vers Juugo en dépassant les deux jeunes hommes sans les regarder. Cependant, elle ne put se retenir de faire une remarque.

"- Sasuke, réfléchis. Si Naruto est inconscient, il sera dans l'impossibilité de te répondre, Iruka n'étant pas rentré... De plus, je ne pourrais pas t'aider pour te renseigner, alors ne l'abîme pas trop, s'il te plait."

Son monologue fut suivi d'un puissant silence où seule une mouche pourrait se faire entendre voler. Il fut assez fort pour calmer les deux gladiateurs et suspendre le geste du ténébreux, plus qu'étonné. Il ne fut pas l'unique à l'être. Naruto n'en revenait pas non plus. Sa bien-aimée avait implicitement autorisé son meilleur ami de lui défoncer la tête. Tous les protagonistes suivirent du regard la Hyuga qui n'avait pas cessé sa marche. Elle allait quitter l'entrée que la voix de Juugo lui parvint.

"- Très drôle, Hinata. Je crois que tu as réussi à les scotcher.

\- Qui te dis que je plaisante, Juugo," affirma-t-elle énigmatique avant de disparaître.

Encore une fois, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés les sidéra. Alors ce n'était pas une blague. Tous avaient les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Mais qu'arrivait-il à la douce petite-amie de ce baka blond, se demandèrent tous, notamment Sakura. Un certain doute s'éveilla en elle. Hinata n'était donc pas au courant ? Son court discourt le faisait penser. Elle comprenait alors sa tristesse de tantôt. D'un coup, une petite culpabilité l'atteignit. Avec sa question passée, elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Naruto lui avait révélé ses attentions pour Sasuke, mais pas à sa petite-amie. Quelle manque de tact, se dit-elle, sa colère naissante plus tôt augmentant. Elle allait faire part de ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle fut devancée par la voix d'une personne venant d'arriver, un peu abasourdi de voir devant lui une bagarre sur le point de débuter.

"- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Iruka, le nomma le blond. Et bien...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, le coupa son tuteur. Sasuke a découvert ta petite surprise et il a réagi comme je l'imaginais.

\- C'est un peu ça, admit son fils adoptif en souriant.

\- J'ai horreur qu'on touche à mes affaires, rajouta le concerné qui lâcha son meilleur ami. Mais je peux savoir de quoi vous parler au juste ? C'est quoi cette histoire de surprise ?

\- Et bien suivez-moi, Juugo et toi," invita Naruto.

Ce dernier précéda leur petit groupe, à part Iruka qui préféra prendre le chemin de sa propre suite pour déposer ses affaires avant de se rendre à la cuisine. Sur le chemin, les jeunes adultes passèrent devant le salon où s'était réfugié Hinata. Cette dernière était assisse à la fenêtre et comme au bar, elle avait les yeux dans le vide dans l'attente de la suite. Sakura qui regarda à l'intérieur de cette pièce fut bien triste pour elle. Ce ne fut pas la seule. Sasuke la vit aussi et s'arrêta avant de foudroyer son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était tellement content qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ce fut quand il entendit un raclement de gorge qu'il stoppa son avancement. Se retournant, Naruto vit le ténébreux lui désigner du menton l'intérieur de la salle. Suivant la direction indiquée, il tomba sur le spectacle affligeant de sa petite amie. Son coeur se serra, une petite voix lui soufflant qu'il en était à l'origine. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se précipiter à ses pieds.

Il allait satisfaire ce besoin qu'Hinata, entendant le râlement de l'Uchiwa, se rendit compte de la présence du petit groupe. Reportant son attention sur eux, elle constata l'absence de blessure sur le visage de son aimé. A cette vision, un petit soulagement la prit. Bien qu'elle ait à demi-mot encouragé Sasuke de se défouler sur lui, elle avait espéré qu'il n'en fasse rien. Elle avait regretté ses mots à l'instant où elle les avait prononcés, ne savant pas trop quoi leur donner comme signification ou but. Etait-elle donc en colère ou si peinée qu'elle voulait lui offrir une petite punition ? Enfin, ne voulant plus y penser, il se leva pour se diriger vers eux. Elle était tout de même curieuse de connaître cette fameuse surprise qui lui avait valu de vivre sa première dispute avec Naruto. Et puis, les yeux suppliants et remplis de courage de Juugo eurent le don de la toucher. Ce dernier ne désirait pas la laisser de côté comme le blond semblait inconsciemment la confiner.

Ne désirant pas les impliquer dans ses soucis, la Hyuga se résolut à les rejoindre, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de l'Uzumaki qui lui tendit tout de même la main. Cependant, contrairement à son habitude, il la vit ne point se jeter sur elle, mais plutôt à hésiter avant de lier ses doigts aux siens. Apparemment, sa dulcinée lui en voulait, alors qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi. N'était-ce pas plutôt lui qui avait été froissé dans cette histoire ? Enfin, pour le moment, il quitta ses invités jusqu'à l'ancienne suite d'Hinata et ce fut avec un geste magistral qu'il ouvrit la porte. Il céda la place à Sasuke et Juugo, ainsi qu'aux jeunes femmes. Tous firent un tour des lieux, sauf l'aînée de Hiashi qui préféra se trouver un petit coin tout en les balayant du regard. Les deux amants retrouvèrent toutes leurs affaires rangées dans des meubles qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Même la salle de bain contenait tout leur nécessaire, en attente d'être utilisées.

"- C'est une belle suite, fit Sakura qui aurait bien voulu y aménager. C'est celle qui est en face de la tienne, non ?

\- Ouais," confirma leur blondinet national alors que sa petite-amie baissa les yeux au sol.

La rose semblait bien connaître la maison. Etait-elle déjà venue dans cette pièce ? Pourtant, son aimé lui avait affirmé n'avoir pas parlé à personne, à part elle, du projet de ses parents la concernant et de la seconde grossesse de Kushina. Alors comment ? A moins que... que l'Haruno avait déjà pénétré dans la chambre de son blond. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, vu les sentiments de ce dernier pour Sakura du temps de leur scolarité. Si oui, jusqu'où les deux avaient pu aller ? Auraient-ils... couché... ensemble ? Non, Hinata ne pouvait pas se résigner à penser cette hypothèse comme vrai. Elle avait du mal à imaginer Naruto accepter ce genre de relation sans lendemain, malgré son ancien amour. Quoi que...!? Cela expliquerait son empressement. Non, non, elle devait arrêter son imagination d'inventer le pire, surtout que Naruto lui avait déclaré ne pas avoir vraiment aimé la rose comme une amante, mais comme une soeur.

"- Je peux savoir ce..., tenta l'Uchiwa, la coupant dans ses réflexions, avant qu'une ampoule s'allume dans son esprit. Ne me dit pas que tu as préparé une suite à Juugo et moi pour qu'on puisse dormir ensemble.

\- Ben si, confirma son frère de coeur. Je suis allé commander les quelques meubles qui manquaient pour compléter ceux déjà existant. J'ai profité de ton absence d'avant-hier et d'hier à cause de ta réunion familiale pour tout me faire livrer et tout installer.

\- Mais qui te dis que nous avons envi de partager une chambre lui et moi, vociféra Sasuke.

\- Oh allez Sasuke, éluda Naruto en battant l'air de sa main, Si c'était vrai, vous ne dormiriez pas ensemble au manoir Uchiwa ou vous n'en auriez pas partagé une lors de notre séjour au ski. Dis-moi merci au lieu de râler.

\- Mmm, croisa son meilleur ami, ne voulant pas faire cette faveur. Et je suppose que les vêtements que j'ai découverts dans mon ancienne chambre sont à Hinata. Elle a donc accepté de laisser des affaires chez toi. J'espère que tu ne lui as pas forcé la main."

A cette supposition, la moutarde remonta au nez de l'Uzumaki. Sa remarque eut le don de l'énerver. Alors son frère de coeur pensait comme beaucoup qu'il n'était qu'un manipulateur. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à admettre que son meilleur ami ait vu les sous-vêtements de sa belle et évaluer ainsi la taille de sa poitrine, alors que,..., que lui-même ne les avait jamais aperçu. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre que le froncement de ses sourcils le fit pour lui. De plus, la réplique de Sasuke rouvrit la blessure de la déception, en faisant remonter à la surface le souvenir du refus de sa belle. Cette dernière n'en menait pas large non plus, mais de meurtrissures, le fer rouge de leur dispute toujours vivace.

En fait, elle lorgnait le dos de Sakura pour en connaître la réaction. Elle s'attendait à une remarque acerbe. A son grand étonnement, rien ne vint. La rose avait-elle tourné enfin la page ? Peut-être à son soulagement. Malheureusement, ce ressenti ne dura pas longtemps quand elle sentit les regards sur elle. Juugo semblait inquiet, Sasuke également, alors que l'Haruno était taquine. En effet, on aurait dit que celle-ci avait retrouvé son air d'espièglerie que tous lui connaissaient au collège et au lycée. Savoir son ancienne camarade d'école prête à dormir chez son petit-ami lui donnait bien un petit sujet de moquerie innocent dont elle avait le secret depuis son enfance. Etrangère à l'amusement de Sakura, Hinata eut du mal à supporter le plus lourd de leur regard. C'était celui de Naruto qui augmenta son malaise. Ses yeux étaient remplis de regrets et de colère. N'en supportant pas d'avantage, elle quitta son refuge pour partir de la pièce.

"- Rassure-toi, j'ai pris ma décision librement. Naruto s'est montré très persuasif, c'est tout, se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de franchir la porte, d'un ton éteint.

\- Tu vois, intervint le concerné alors qu'elle s'éloignait sans qu'il la retienne. Je ne suis pas un monstre... Et puis, elle a sa propre chambre, alors que...

\- Alors que quoi ? Demanda Sakura, curieuse en voyant qu'il stoppa la confidence.

\- Rien, laissez tomber, répondit Naruto. Bon alors Sas'ke, tu emménages définitivement dans cette suite ou je fais appel à des gars pour remettre tout comme avant.

-...

\- Bien sûr qu'on reste ainsi, intervint Juugo. Je te remercie de cette intention. N'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

\- ... Si c'est ce que tu veux", dit ce dernier avec un petit sourire en coin.

A ces paroles, l'Uchiwa suivit le chemin emprunté par Hinata, précédé par son amant qui remercia Naruto et par Sakura qui retenait un petit rire face à la gêne plus qu'évidente de son ami d'exprimer son réel sentiment. Elle était persuadée qu'il était reconnaissant pour le geste entrepris par le blond. Passant auprès de son frère de coeur qui était resté un peu en arrière pour retrouver un peu son calme, le concerné se promit de tout de même se venger quelque peu.

"- Tu sais quoi, Naruto !?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que les dessous d'Hinata me font un peu regretter d'être homosexuel... Je me demande si je ne vais pas revoir mon orientation.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Vociféra Naruto qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa colère.

\- Et oh, calme-toi, tu veux, s'étonna Sasuke. Je plaisantais pour te faire payer ta cachotterie et que tu ais osé déplacer mes affaires sans mon avis.

\- Mouais, je t'ai quand même à l'oeil, se résigna son ami avant de faire volte-face. Bon, allons rejoindre les autres.

\- Mmm."

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à arpenter le couloir en direction du salon. Naruto marchait les mains dans les poches, la tête quelque peu enfoncée entre ses épaules en tentant de calmer sa respiration. Sasuke le regardait du coin de l'oeil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il n'avait pas l'air très enchanté par la conclusion de sa surprise. Existait-il un point négatif dans son plan ? Il semblerait broyer du noir alors que la veille c'était à peine s'il n'était pas près à inventer une machine à avancer le temps, tellement il était impatient. Ce fut en gardant le silence, qu'il chemina à ses côtés, espérant que le volcan se calme. Malheureusement, l'Uzumaki avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre son sang-froid. Il garda cet état d'âme pendant les prochaines heures qui suivirent cet événement. Une tension était visible entre les tourtereaux.

Le soir venu, ils étaient tous entrain de prendre un dernier verre. Hinata parlait avec Juugo et Iruka dans un coin du salon. Bien que proche d'elle, Naruto la snobait un peu, préférant fêter avec ses deux meilleurs amis la réussite de sa principale surprise, même si celle qui lui avait tenu à coeur avait échoué. D'ailleurs, le trio s'était un peu écarté et était observé par la Hyuga qui sourit tristement au spectacle de son aimé entrain de rigoler avec Sakura alors que Sasuke avait un petit sourire en coin. Elle avait l'impression de se revoir à l'adolescence entrain d'espionner les mêmes personnes de derrière son arbre, enviant la rose d'être si proche de celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Elle soupira tellement qu'Iruka et Juugo s'en rendirent compte.

"- Tu vas bien, Hinata, demanda le roux.

-... Ca peut aller, se résolut-elle à répondre.

\- Tu en ais sûr, insista l'Umino appuyé par l'amant de l'Uchiwa.

\- Oui, oui, ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Tu n'en as pas l'air. Est-ce le fait d'aménager avec Naruto qui...

\- C'est vrai ça ! fit une voix qui interrompit l'inquiétude question du tuteur du blond. Tu aménages ici Hinata, si j'ai bien suivi ?!"

Tournant leur attention sur cette nouvelle arrivée, les trois virent devant eux Sakura, souriante, qui avait décidé de laisser entre eux ses deux amis. La Hyuga fut un peu surprise de cette apparition mais surtout elle aurait voulu que tout ceci ne lui atteigne les oreilles. Apparemment, c'était peine perdu. Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes

"- Euh,..., oui...Enfin, que pour quelques nuits,..., à l'occasion.

\- J'en suis heureuse pour toi, sincèrement vraiment. Donc tu vas dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Sasuke, je ne me trompe pas ?

\- C'est ça," confirma d'une petite voix Hinata.

\- Sacré Naruto quand même, se mit à ricaner la Sakura avant d'être pensive. C'est quand même étrange. J'aurai pensé qu'il t'aurait invitée à partager sa chambre. Ino m'a un peu raconté ce qu'il s'était passé au chalet durant votre séjour au ski... Enfin, ce ne sera que partie remise."

L'Haruno termina sa réplique en faisant un clin d'oeil taquin envers sa camarade. Malheureusement, cette dernière resta muette et n'était pas à la fête, ne partageant pas l'enthousiasme ambiant et baissant la tête. Elle désirait ne plus aborder ce sujet qui réveillait encore plus sa blessure engendrée par sa dispute. Ce qui semblait échapper à sa voisine. Celle-ci continuait à la féliciter et à la taquiner. Pourtant, Iruka tentait par des gestes ou des allusions subtiles à l'encourager de changer de sujet, mais en vain. Sakura revenait à sa préoccupation première. Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la pièce, toujours avec son meilleur ami, Naruto regardait le petit groupe. Il était enchanté de constater que sa soeur de coeur renouait avec sa dulcinée. Malheureusement, l'attitude de celle-ci le troubla et le peina, mais pas au point d'oublier son ressentiment dû à son refus. En effet, le barrage qui contenait sa rage continuait à se parsemer de fissures. Une seule secousse supplémentaire, même minime, serait suffisante pour déclencher une éruption, surtout après les propos de tantôt provenant de Sasuke. Par manque de chance, cet état de fait était totalement inconnu à ce dernier qui prit la parole.

"- Tu es un homme chanceux tout de même. Hinata est une très belle femme.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, lui répondit son ami d'un ton un peu détaché, même si une tendresse s'y entendait.

-... Et très sexy en plus de ça au vu de ce que j'ai apercevoir de sa garde robe. Elle doit avoir un corps à faire damner un saint au vu de ses soutiens-gorges, une vrai déesse... Mais de cela, je ne t'apprends rien, continua l'Uchiwa.

\- Tu peux arrêter tes insinuations, déclara Naruto dont la rage était sur le point d'exploser. Et puis, tu es homo alors laisse le physique d'Hinata tranquille, tu veux.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je ne peux pas apprécier la beauté féminine. Et puis pourquoi tu le prends mal ? Que je sache tu es le premier à me bassiner avec ton attirance pour elle.

-...

\- Et puis, tu as dû le constater de toi-même.

-...

\- Peut-être que non, taquina Sasuke, toujours dans son esprit de "vengeance" face à ce silence et en le voyant tiquer. Ce qui voudrait dire que je suis le premier à avoir espionné ses petits dessous...Quoi que ? Peut-être que Kiba en a eu l'occasion vu qu'il allait souvent chez elle durant notre enfance et adolescence.

-... Tu insinuerais qu'il l'a touché ?! demanda Naruto dont sa main libre, glissée sur sa cuisse, s'était refermée pour former un poing si serré que tout son corps tremblait alors que l'autre broyait le verre qu'elle tenait.

\- Non, mais regarder dans ses tiroirs serait bien son style.

-... Arrête Sasuke," quémanda son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même à l'image de l'Inuzuka fouillant les affaires de sa belle et peut-être s'en servir pour... pour... se soulager. De plus, les insinuations de son frère de coeur lui rappelait que trop bien son infortune d'être encore puceau, et cela malgré son désir brûlant pour Hinata. La frustration s'accumulait de jours en jours, de tentative en tentative éconduite au point que parfois il avait peur de voir toute sa raison lui échapper. Le fait qu'il ne puisse espérer au moins dormir dans les bras de sa belle, qu'elle ait peur de ses gestes avait été le caillou lancé dans son lac intérieur et dont les ondulations mettaient en péril son calme. C'était si insupportable en cet instant d'écouter Sasuke et ses allusions qu'il foudroya d'un regard glacial et cruel un point invisible devant lui. Malheureusement, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage d'Hinata, sans la voir, mais elle, elle ne le rata pas. Le coeur de celle-ci fut poignardé de part en part par ce qu'elle qualifiait d'une froide accusation. Son aimé lui en voulait encore, elle en était certaine et elle n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir l'apaiser cette fois, à moins de se donner à lui.

"- Je crois que... que je vais rentrer chez moi, fit-elle d'une voix cachant le mieux possible ses sanglots naissant, et coupant la parole de Sakura qui la regarda perplexe.

\- Tu en es sûre ?" Demanda tristement Iruka qui avait deviné la cause d'un tel virement.

Il n'était pas le seul à être à la fois surpris et attristé. La rose, elle-même, avait bien senti depuis le début que quelque chose n'allait pas entre les deux tourtereaux. C'était pourquoi elle avait tenté de la distraire sans y parvenir. Elle ne dit cependant aucuns mots pour la convaincre de rester. Acquiesçant de la tête, la Hyuga entreprit de sortir. Elle n'adressa aucune autre parole, même pas pour Naruto, dans le but de reprendre son manteau qu'elle avait laissé dans sa nouvelle chambre et de quitter les lieux. Elle savait que si elle posait un seul regard sur lui, elle craquerait.

Quand à son aimé, il avait entendu le souhait de sa belle. Au lieu de s'en préoccuper et de courir derrière elle, il resta figer pendant quelques secondes. Alors comme ça, sa dulcinée avait décidé, en plus de ne pas partager la même chambre que lui, de ne pas passer la nuit en sa demeure aujourd'hui. Il avait bien vu que son évitement était sans doute la cause de ceci, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit presque déborder le vase. Il quitta donc aussi la pièce avant que la soupape ne céda. L'Uchiwa, intrigué et inquiet, le suivit et l'arrêta alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas de l'entrée du salon.

"- Naruto,..., qu'est-ce que...

\- Tais-toi, hurla presque le blond en jetant son verre à terre. Tais-toi !

\- Mais...?! Attends, ne me dis pas que j'ai vu juste... Tu es toujours pu...

\- Je t'ai dis de te taire, l'empoigna le blond en le plaquant contre le mur. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me rappeler ma situation !

\- Excuse-moi, Naruto, eut du mal à s'exprimer Sasuke tellement il lui serrait fort le col de sa chemise. Je te taquinais juste. Je ne pouvais pas deviner.

\- C'est pas une raison.

\- Lâche-moi. Me tabasser n'arrangera rien... Et puis, tu n'as pas à te mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu, tenta de le calmer l'Uchiwa.

\- Si peu ?! Tu oses dire si peu ?! Baissa d'une octave la voix de Naruto, au bord du cataclysme.

\- Bon dieu, calme-toi ! Se décida à se défendre Sasuke en trouvant assez de force pour se dégager de son emprise et inverser les rôles. Je m'excuse, ok !? Maintenant reprends-toi !"

Malheureusement, son frère de coeur se débattit telle une bête sauvage prise au piège, sans réel but, à part survivre dans une liberté bien éphémère. Cela dura à peine une minute qui parut une éternité à Sasuke avant de réussir à le calmer. Naruto, quand à lui, respirait fort et serrait les bras de son meilleur ami avec une telle puissance que ses phalanges avaient blanchi. L'Uchiwa en frémit de douleur mais ne lâcha rien. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le ténébreux estima qu'enfin, les deux puissent parler sans craindre une nouvelle éruption.

"- Naruto, tu es sur les nerfs depuis que tu es rentré. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive au juste ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre... C'est si dur et je la désire tellement que ses refus me font mal un peu plus à chaque fois, même quand je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions ou mal placées.

\- Ses refus ?! Mais c'est normal si Hinata estime qu'elle n'est pas...

\- Je sais tout ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème là, maintenant. Je suis frustré, ok ! Le coupa Naruto qui lui raconta tout sur le changement des chambres et sur la réaction de peur de sa belle avant de conclure en soufflant. J'avais tout prévu ! Toi, tu dormais avec Juugo et moi... et moi, j'aurai partagé la mienne avec elle,..., mais...

\- Mais, elle a refusé, c'est bien ça ? Fit une voix.

\- Sakura, s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

\- Et je suppose que trop baka sur les bords, tu n'as pas pensé à lui demander son avis, étant certain qu'elle acceptera tout de toi. Tu arrives avec tes grands sabots, persuadé qu'elle appréciera ta surprise et te sautera au cou dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce n'est pas un objet, Naruto, continua leur meilleure amie. Et je suppose aussi qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour Sasuke non plus, sinon tu aurais été obligé de tout lui avouer ?!

\- Euh, fit le blond, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

\- Quand je pense que j'ai dû remuer le couteau dans la plaie lors de nos conversations, vociféra la rose, en colère. Tu te rends compte que tu m'as tout racontée alors qu'à elle, rien du tout ! Te rends-tu compte au moins de ce qu'elle a pu ressentir d'être mise au secret et moi dans la confidence, alors qu'elle a toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir ?

\- Je... Je n'avais pas vu les choses ainsi. Je... Je voulais juste...

\- L'avoir prêt de toi, que vous soyez considérés comme un couple normal, termina pour lui sa soeur de coeur, un peu compatissante. Mais tu oublies son passé avec son père, qu'Hinata est plus sensible que les autres femmes, ainsi que les implications sur sa famille. As-tu essayé de savoir au moins pourquoi elle a refusé ? Tu n'as pas été à son écoute et un soutien là. Tu l'as même ignorée comme autrefois.

Naruto, à toutes ces réflexions, baissa la tête, un peu honteux et réalisant que Sakura avait en partie raison. Il s'était allé à la frustration.

\- Maintenant, Hinata est sur le point de quitter la maison, meurtrie par ton attitude, peut-être même persuadée que tu la détestes, poursuivit la rose. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui courir après, de la rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et de te faire pardonner en bon et du forme."

A cet ordre, Naruto releva la tête et déterminé, s'élança vers la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il courrait il put entendre Sakura lui crier sur un ton lui faisant deviner un sourire.

"- Surtout ne me fais pas regretter de lui avoir cédé la place et d'avoir rendu les armes !"

Le blond se mit lui-même à faire une risette alors qu'il vit Iruka sur le point de fermer l'accès à sa demeure. Le voyant arriver et se doutant de la raison de sa présence, son tuteur rouvrit pour lui agrandir le passage, tout en désignant du menton la direction à prendre. Naruto accéléra sa course dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps.

Malheureusement, cet espoir s'amoindrit quand il entendit un peu plus loin le bruit d'un moteur. Oh non, pensa-t-il. Il allait arriver trop tard et sûrement voir sa belle s'éloigner de lui sans qu'ils se soient réconciliés. Oui, il comptait bien mettre à terme leur dispute. Sakura avait raison. C'était stupide de sa part de faire la tête à Hinata, alors que c'était lui qui lui avait donné le bâton pour se faire battre. Il n'avait songé qu'à lui en laissant la frustration le contrôler et n'avait pas pris conscience de son ressenti. Il l'avait prise en traître s'il pouvait le dire, mais surtout, il avait privilégié sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elle aurait dû être la première à tout savoir. Dans un dernier espoir désespéré, Naruto força l'allure et arriva bientôt devant l'allée du garage où il savait qu'il trouverait le véhicule de sa dulcinée. Il allait y jeter un coup d'oeil quand son attention fut interpellée par une petite fiat 500, les phares allumés dans la nuit, l'aveuglant et avançant sur la route. Pensant la reconnaître, il se maudit, en serrant les poings alors qu'il la suivait du regard.

Un peu plus loin, une silhouette féminine qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille était avachie, le front appuyé sur un volant et les épaules tremblotantes de sanglots. En effet, bien qu'Iruka ait tenté de la retenir en plaidant la cause de son fils adoptif, Hinata n'avait plus eu la force morale de résister à son affliction et à l'ignorance de son petit-ami. Cela lui avait trop rappelé ces années à aimer à sens unique, mais cette fois, c'était plus brûlant encore car au moins, elle avait bénéficié de son amitié. Cependant, l'instant plus tôt, elle ne devait se contenter que d'un regard glacial, rempli de reproches alors qu'enfin, elle pouvait le proclamer, elle formait un couple avec l'homme de sa vie. Les lettres calomnieuses avaient-elles raison ? Ne méritait-elle pas le bonheur d'être aimée sans heurt ? L'avait-elle volé à Sakura ? N'était-elle donc qu'une sainte-nitouche ? Elle commençait à douter, oui à douter d'elle-même, de ses décisions et cela lui brisait le coeur encore plus.

Maintenant que la Hyuga avait rejoint son carrosse quelques minutes plus tôt et démarré le moteur, les larmes s'étaient libérées et lui brouillaient la vue, l'empêchant de prendre la route. Elle était donc là, derrière son volant, à attendre qu'elles se tarissent quand d'un coup, elle entendit sa portière s'ouvrir avec fracas. N'y comprenant rien, elle eut juste le temps de se redresser qu'elle sentit un bras se saisir d'elle pour l'extraire de force de sa place. Elle voulut crier que des lèvres posées sur les siennes l'en empêcha. Les libérant, Hinata se débattit un instant, mais en vain. Son agresseur la maintenait trop bien entre sa voiture et lui alors qu'il glissa son visage contre son épaule, se réfugiant dans son cou.

"- Pardonne-moi, ma princesse, s'éleva sa voix. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là... Ne pars pas.

\- Na... Naruto, le nomma la jeune femme, les joues toujours inondées de larmes alors que ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés par la surprise.

En effet, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer à sa suite vu les événements passés. Même lui avait été surpris d'avoir entrevu son véhicule toujours à sa place et sur le point de partir, alors qu'il avait pensé l'avoir loupée. Ca avait été soulagé qu'il avait constaté s'être trompé en le confondant avec un autre de la même marque. Le futur officier avait donc saisi sa chance à pleine dent et s'était précipité vers son espérance de réconciliation. Il était, maintenant, la tête enfouie contre la douce peau de sa douce, prêt à plaider sa cause.

"- Je t'en prie, reste...

\- Naruto, je... Laisse-moi rentrer... chez moi, sanglota Hinata, toujours le coeur souffrant.

\- Non, je ne veux pas, fit-il comme caprice en renfermant sa prise sur ce corps qu'il désirait tant.

-... Pourquoi... alors que je sais que tu... me détestes à force de te dire... non, chuchota-t-elle, sa mèche lui cachant les yeux alors qu'elle détournait son visage.

\- C'est faux ! Je t'aime, cria Naruto en se décalant d'elle et en serrant fortement ses frêles bras de ses grandes mains, tout en l'obligeant à le fixer.

\- Tu me fais mal, grimaça Hinata.

\- Pardon, s'excusa son blond en desserrant sa prise sans pour autant la lâcher de peur de la voir disparaître. J'avoue que j'ai été exécrable avec toi. Sakura me l'a fait comprendre.

-... Sakura ?! Fut surprise sa petite-amie qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la rose ait intervenu.

\- Oui, elle m'a fait comprendre que je te faisais payer ma frustration, que je me suis laissé contrôler par cette dernière. J'avais idéalisé ta venue chez moi et voir mes plans tombés à l'eau m'ont mis en colère. Je me suis défoulé sur toi, alors que je n'aurai pas dû et que j'en étais le seul responsable.

\- ...

\- Je n'aurai pas dû décider pour toi, te faisant sûrement revivre en toi les souvenirs de ton père super autoritaire durant ton enfance... Je me souviens combien tu avais peur de lui... J'aurai dû m'en rappeler plus tôt... J'ai agi comme lui... Excuse-moi," insista l'Uzumaki qui la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et en lui caressant d'une main sa longue chevelure.

Hinata se serra contre son petit-ami quand sa mémoire lui refit vivre le regard et le comportement de son père à chaque fois qu'elle osait le défier ou qu'elle ramenait des notes pas assez suffisantes pour satisfaire ses espérances et celles du conseil. Cependant, ce n'était pas le seul motif de sa peine. Cette dernière lui donna la force de se dégager et de s'éloigner de quelques pas de son aimé qui la regarda lui tourner le dos. Une sueur d'inquiétude se mit alors à glisser au milieu de son dos, lui glaçant le sang. Bien qu'il aurait voulu l'abrutir d'arguments et insisté, il se retint, attendant ce qu'elle avait à dire. Terminé, le Naruto qui ne l'écoutait plus. Le silence se fit jusqu'à la voix fluette de la jeune femme s'éleva dans ce début de nuit.

"- Pourquoi as-tu tout raconté à Sakura et non à moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissée aussi seule alors que... que pendant des mois, elle a cherché à me dévaloriser à tes yeux ?

\- Tu lui en veux tant que ça ? S'étonna Naruto qui la croyait la plus compatissante des femmes.

-... Pas vraiment, finit par avouer la Hyuga après un temps de réflexions. Bien que ce ne soit pas ma façon de voir les choses, Sakura semble penser qu'en amour, c'est comme à la guerre. Elle a agi en femme amoureuse prête à tout et qu'importent les conséquences... Peut-être aurai-je agi comme elle à sa place.

\- Je t'interdis de penser ça Hinata, lui défendit l'Uzumaki en la rejoignant pour se coller à elle, son dos contre son torse. Sakura était en tord et tu n'es pas comme elle. Tu es la générosité même."

A ces mots et à la sensation de la chaleur ardente qui habitait son aimé, la Hyuga se permit de se laisser aller contre lui pour en profiter. Elle était touchée par son compliment, bien que maladroit. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter cette idée et les anciennes attaques de la rose de la tête. De plus, il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

"- Je me suis sentie humilier Naruto, par ce manque de confiance envers moi que tu as affiché devant elle... Je me suis sentie seule,..., si seule,..., et pourtant,..., tu étais là, proche de moi tout en étant aussi loin qu'autrefois, inaccessible.

\- Hinata, tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas écoutée, reconnais-le, l'accusa d'une demi-voix celle-ci se dégageant et en s'éloignant une nouvelle fois de lui.

Le blond ne sut pas quoi répliquer, car elle avait raison. Sa déception avait agi comme des bouchons d'oreilles. Ce silence eut le don de laisser pour une fois la colère enfouie en Hinata de sortir. Elle était si fatiguée de la garder qu'elle ne pouvait plus la contenir.

\- Dis-moi donc pourquoi depuis des semaines tu me trimbalais de magasins en magasins sans daigner m'en donner les raisons malgré mes suppliques, pour au final découvrir que c'était pour Sasuke !? Pas pour moi, ou même nous, comme tu le sous-entendais, mais pour lui. En quoi me tenir au secret était si crucial ?

\- Je voulais juste te faire aussi une surprise... Tu sais bien,..., pour ma chambre, hésita Naruto, plus que surpris de ce coup de sang qui était plus de la peine au vu des sillons qu'il voyait sur ce visage qu'il aimait tant espionner.

\- Et en quoi me parler de ce que tu préparais pour Sasuke t'aurait empêché de me la faire ? Insista Hinata avant de murmurer d'une voix blessée. Et pourtant, j'aurai aimé y prendre part, donner mon avis,..., échanger avec toi,..., mais tu n'as pas voulu de moi."

A cette question, l'Uzumaki en resta coi. Sa princesse avait raison, dans un sens, de faire ces remarques. Il aurait très bien pu préparer la suite de Sasuke en la tenant au courant, partageant ces moments d'euphorie secrète d'imaginer la réaction de son frère de coeur, tout en gardant pour lui ses projets pour son couple. Non, il n'avait pas fait ce choix et maintenant, sa belle pensait qu'il avait été poussé par un désir de ne pas la voir marcher à ses côtés. Cependant,...

"- J'aurai dû t'expliquer pourquoi je réquisitionnais ta suite pour lui et... j'étais loin d'imaginer que tu puisses dire non... En fait, je crois que j'avais peur que tu refuses.

\- Ce que j'ai fait et tu me l'as fait payer. Je l'ai bien compris. Pourtant, j'ai tenté toute la journée de me te faire voir ma tristesse, de m'expliquer et espérer me faire pardonner, mais non, tu es resté aveugle et sourd encore une fois. Par contre, Sakura arrive et tu lui déballes tout dès que j'ai le dos tourné, pleura Hinata de plus belle. Sakura est-elle donc restée plus importante que moi pour que tu lui fasses des confidences et que tu lui souris comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, affirma avec force Naruto.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi," se lamenta Hinata, en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent, mais invisibles à son aimé qui se trouvait toujours derrière elle à quelques petites foulées. Ce dernier ne savait plus comment faire pour la convaincre de rester. Il ne connaissait pas la raison qui l'a poussé à confier son secret à la rose et non à sa petite-amie. Avait-il donc besoin de son approbation, de connaître son avis ? Mais celui d'Hinata alors ? Comptait-il moins ? Le fossé qu'il voyait dans ses cauchemars commençait à en sortir pour se matérialiser entre sa dulcinée et lui. La crainte de la voir disparaître se fit oppressante et il s'approcha d'elle qui ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle sursauta quand une main effleura son épaule, hésitante à s'y poser comme si elle avait peur de la briser tel un vase de cristal.

"- Hinata, je n'ai pas la réponse à ta question et j'en suis désolé, avoua Naruto qui osa enfin la prendre dans ses bras, en voyant son désir de prendre la fuite face à ses paroles, un bras lui entourant les épaules et l'autre posé sur son ventre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout est parti d'une erreur de jugement. J'aurai dû prendre en compte ton ressenti... Au lieu de te cacher mes intentions, j'aurai dû t'y inclure en te parlant. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je suis prêt à l'admettre, mais sache que... que je ne voulais que faire notre bonheur, à tous. C'était mon seul but.

-...

\- Je t'en prie ma princesse, reste, supplia Naruto d'une voix où celle-ci pouvait percevoir sa culpabilité. Je suis allé trop loin, j'en suis conscient maintenant. Ne nous quittons pas ainsi."

La jeune femme mit une de ses mains sur chacune des siennes et resta silencieuse pour réfléchir. Son aimé avait, semble-t-il, compris ses erreurs et sa peine. Il la suppliait de lui pardonner et de repartir sur un bon pied. Cependant, que faire ? Passer dessus alors qu'ils n'ont pas réglé le point le plus difficile, leur sexualité, et qu'il ne sut pas répondre à sa préférence pour Sakura ? Ou alors, approfondir le sujet des chambres à part, quitte à se disputer encore une fois et qu'elle rentre chez elle dans un climat de conflit ? Son coeur encore meurtri pourra-t-il supporter une nouvelle confrontation ? Levant les yeux au ciel où les étoiles commençaient à percer le manteau de la nuit, elle prit sa décision. Faisant volte face, elle se blottit contre le torse de Naruto avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et prononçant le mot réconciliateur : "Rentrons". Ce dernier emplit de joie le blond qui se saisit de sa main, pour l'entraîner une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur. Sa dulcinée avait accepté de rester, donc de lui pardonner, et il en sourit heureux.

Cependant, arrivant sur le palier, Hinata eut une seconde d'hésitation en repensant à une ancienne rivale aux cheveux roses. Interloqué par ce geste de recul, l'Uzumaki la regarda, circonspect et dans l'appréhension de la voir changer d'avis. Consciente de son questionnement, elle finit par lui avouer son état d'esprit.

"- Naruto, j'ai peur.

\- Peur ?

\- Oui, confirma Hinata d'un signe de tête. Crois-tu qu'on puisse faire confiance à Sakura pour ne pas crier sur tous les toits que je vais dormir chez toi de temps en temps ?

\- Bien sûr. Elle a toujours tenu sa langue, souviens-toi.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut sa dulcinée.

Enfin, la Sakura de leur enfance, affirma-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle en était moins certaine pour celle d'aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas que ta famille soit au courant ?

\- En effet, confirma la Hyuga. Je veux maintenir aussi éloigner que possible les anciens de l'histoire de notre couple... De nous préserver de leur manigance.

\- Est-ce aussi la raison de ton refus de dormir avec moi ?

\- Et bien, hésita Hinata.

\- Tu penses peut-être que s'ils apprennent que tu partages mon domicile de temps en temps, le fait de faire chambre à part les empêchera de s'imaginer que j'ai abusé de toi.

\- C'est un peu ça, reconnut sa petite-amie, gênée mais surtout aussi hésitante de tout lui avouer. Et puis, je..., je ne suis pas encore prête à aller plus loin... Je ne voulais pas te blesser en refusant mais,..., tu m'as prise au dépourvu, sans me laisser de temps pour me préparer à l'idée. Et puis,..., éviter la tentation doit être moins douloureux que de faire face à mes évitements incessants... Enfin, je crois et...

\- N'en dis pas plus, la coupa Naruto. J'ai compris... Tu as encore pensé plus à moi qu'à toi. Ce qui me rend encore plus coupable."

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, le jeune homme posa le front sur celui de sa princesse qui en ferma les yeux tout comme lui. Les deux tourtereaux restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. L'Uzumaki, culpabilisant de sa colère non justifiée, enfin pas totalement, était quand même soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas contre le fait de connaître sa première fois avec lui et plus à l'avenir. Cependant, une part de son esprit maudit les anciens Hyuga qui influençaient par un certain côté, les décisions d'Hinata. Il aimerait l'aider, mais il ne savait pas comment.

"- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on en parle à ton père et qu'on aille voir les anciens pour leur mettre la barre sur les T et les points sur les I ?

\- Non, surtout pas, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme, apeurée en se détachant de lui. Je t'en prie, Naruto, ne leur disons rien.

\- Mais pourquoi, s'étonna ce dernier face à cette promptitude à le contredire.

\- J'ai peur,..., peur qu'ils fassent tout pour me séparer de toi.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'ils y arrivent ? Je t'aime et rien de ce qu'ils pourront faire me décidera à rompre avec toi.

\- Je sais, mais... ils sont capables de nous mettre la pression, précisa Hinata en se collant une nouvelle fois à son petit-ami pour chercher du réconfort. J'ai grandi avec pendant presque toute ma vie et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'interpose entre nous... S'il te plaît."

Naruto la serra contre lui, gardant le silence et lui caressant les cheveux. Il la sentait toute tremblante dans ses bras. Les anciens avaient dû lui faire vivre un enfer pour qu'elle réagisse de cette manière. Encore une fois, il bénit Iruka de l'avoir élevé simplement. Ainsi il avait grandi en dehors des exigences d'une grande famille. Il comprenait enfin comment la confiance en soi de sa belle avait été mise à mal. Sensible et désireuse du bien faire afin de voir de l'admiration et de la fierté dans les yeux de son père, la crainte de ne pas y arriver et les jugements dévalorisants ne l'avait pas aidée à se construire mentalement. Comme il aurait aimé le voir plus tôt pour lui apporter plus qu'un soutien lointain. Désireux de ne pas engendrer une nouvelle dispute, ou du moins une nouvelle gêne entre eux, le blond acquiesça et se rangea à l'avis de sa dulcinée. Rassurée, celle-ci lui offrit un doux baiser qui l'accueillit avec douceur et joie.

Puis, les deux tourtereaux rejoignirent les autres habitants de la maison. Les voyant entrer une nouvelle fois dans le salon, Iruka fut soulagé de voir qu'Hinata affichait un visage plus serein, bien que marqué par des traces de larmes. Sasuke et Juugo agirent de la même manière, bien que le ténébreux resta aussi stoïque qu'à l'accoutumé. Sakura se jeta dans les bras de la Huyga, à la grande surprise de cette dernière. La rose ne cessait de lui présenter des excuses pour sa maladresse pour enfin, donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami en se gorgeant que sans elle, il n'aurait peut-être plus de petite-amie. Le blond en ria, un peu jaune, mais lui en fut reconnaissant d'une certaine manière. Puis se rappelant de l'heure, l'Haruno dut prendre congé de tout le monde. Naruto la reconduisit sur le palier sans oublier de la prier de lui promettre de ne rien dire, même pas à Ino, sur la situation de la Hyuga en sa demeure.

Bien qu'étonnée d'une telle demande, Sakura promit avant de repartir chez elle. Car oui, elle avait changé ses plans d'épaule. Elle n'avait pas du tout envi de voir ses parents, enfin surtout sa mère, à cette heure tardive. Bon, il n'était pas si tard, mais la nuit s'étant déjà étendue, elle préférait se confronter à la tempête qu'après un bon somme. L'Uzumaki, quand à lui, était attablé devant le bon repas concocté par son tuteur avec l'aide de sa dulcinée et de Juugo. Les deux cuisiniers, par respect pour elle, ne revint pas sur l'histoire de la dispute dont il avait soupçonné l'existence. La soirée se termina sous les meilleurs hospices, enfin jusqu'à ce que Naruto conduisit Hinata jusqu'à sa chambre. Les deux s'embrassèrent sur le bas de la porte avant de voir la porte les séparer pour la nuit. Le jeune homme en soupira, car ce maigre baiser avait suffi à éveiller encore une fois ses désirs. Enfin, il allait devoir faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon coeur et remercier sa main droite d'être toujours présente pour lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêta à rejoindre ses propres pénates, il sursauta quand une silhouette sauta de devant lui.

"- Iruka ! Tu m'as fait peur à surgir comme ça, pesta le blond, une main sur le coeur.

\- Pourtant, ça fait un moment que je suis là. Je ne suis pourtant pas un minimoys.

\- Très drôle, ricana entre ses dents Naruto. Depuis quand tu regardes Arthur et les minimoys, toi ?

\- Disons que l'actualité cinématographique ne met pas inconnu et que je côtoie quand même les salles obscures ou les programmes télé.

\- Mouais.

\- Alors comme ça je vais avoir pour voisine de corridor Hinata, poursuivit Iruka. Tu t'es rangé à mon avis ou bien c'est autre chose.

-...

\- Laisse-moi deviner,..., fit-il mine de réfléchir après ce temps de silence. Elle a dit non et tu as dû réaménager cette pièce en urgence.

\- Oh ça va, protesta Naruto, les sourcils froncés. Pas besoin de me dire que tu m'avais prévenu.

\- Je ne le dirais pas et ce n'était pas mon intention de toute façon. Tu t'es puni toi-même car maintenant tu as plusieurs couloirs qui te sépare de ta belle, voir un étage.

\- Je sais, répondit un peu triste son pupille. J'aurai voulu que ce soit différent, mais j'ai tout gâché.

\- Naruto, n'oublie pas que dans un couple, la communication est primordiale et que l'avis de l'autre est tout aussi important, le sermonna gentiment son père adoptif. La décision de faire vie commune, même pour que quelques jours, ne doit pas dépendre que de ton propre chef.

\- Tu en sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Attaqua l'Uzumaki, un peu blessé par ces propos.

\- Ne sois pas donc mesquin, cela ne te ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas eu la chance de vivre cette expérience en trouvant chaussure à mon pied que j'en ignore les piliers. J'ai rencontré trop de parents d'élève en conflit pour me faire une petite idée de ce que le manque d'écoute et de parole peut engendrer comme dégât dans un couple et, de façon plus large, dans une famille.

\- Désolé. Je suis allé trop loin, reconnut Naruto d'une voix plus calme.

\- Je comprends ta frustration, mais dis-toi que rien n'est perdu. Tout vient à qui sait attendre comme l'affirme le dicton.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, souffla le blond. Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Plus vite la nuit passera, plus vite je retrouverai ma princesse, professa le blond. Bonne nuit Iruka.

\- Bonne nuit, Naruto."

Ce fut donc sur cette confrontation que cette journée se termina. Cependant, malgré le désir du maître des lieux, la déesse Nyx, divinité primordiale grecque de la sorgue, déroula son office des plus lentement pour notre héro. Après s'être une nouvelle fois soulagé de ses pulsions, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil et se retournait dans son lit sans arrêt. Sa dispute, sa frustration et le refus d'Hinata lui empoissonnaient l'esprit, le torturant. Le plus dur fut de revoir en boucle le visage de sa princesse ravagé par les larmes dont il fut l'auteur. Son cauchemar la lui montrant sanglante et attachée à une croix revint avec en fond la voix d'individus l'accusant d'être responsable, qu'il ne l'avait jamais mérité et qu'il valait mieux pour elle les bras de la grande faucheuse que les siens. Ouvrant bien souvent les yeux pour s'exorciser de cette vision, il avait bien tenté de trouver le sommeil. Malheureusement, Morphée avait décidé de ne pas lui apposer son sable. En fait, il y parvint une heure avant de voir son réveil sonné.

Dans un domicile situé dans un quartier différent, une autre personne eut le droit à une sortie de lit des plus mouvementés. En effet, alors qu'elle dormait du sommeil du juste, Sakura dut immerger au son de coup insistant provenant de sa porte d'entrée. Se levant en râlant dans sa barbe, elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir celle-ci qu'elle se fit pousser par sa mère, rentrant sans ménagement et sans y être invitée. La rose en soupira et tenta de se préparer à l'ouragan qui allait s'abattre sur elle en la suivant jusqu'au salon après avoir fermé la porte.

"- Bonjour maman, salua-t-elle en restant debout devant son "invitée" entrain de faire les cent pas.

\- Comment tu peux me dire bonjour avec autant de désinvolture ? Où étais-tu hier soir ? Tu devais passer à la maison et tu n'es pas venue.

\- Maman, souffla Sakura, déjà découragée par l'attitude autoritaire de sa génitrice. Est-ce vraiment la seule raison à ta venue ? Tu veux me faire subir la "Question". Je ne savais pas que le temps de la Grande Inquisition était de retour.

\- Tu le sais bien, vociféra sa mère, se contenant devant le manque de respect de sa fille qui perçait de son ton. Je veux savoir où tu étais hier et je ne partirais pas d'ici avant d'avoir une réponse."

Sakura souffla une nouvelle fois. Elle en avait marre de devoir lui rendre des comptes et cela durait depuis le collège, voir même l'école primaire. Disons qu'elle prit conscience de son intrusion abusive dans sa vie qu'à l'adolescence. Elle se souvint, jusqu'à tard dans sa vie et cela malgré sa majorité, d'avoir été obligée de lui transmettre, par exemple, le numéro de téléphone de l'hôtel dans lequel elle descendait pour qu'elle vérifie si elle ne dormait pas avec un garçon. Et oui, madame Haruno était très à cheval sur les convenances et ne supporterait pas de savoir que sa fille copulait sans être mariée. Pas pour des questions religieuses ou de conviction, mais pour conserver une certaine valeur sur le plan du marché du mariage. Sakura en avait fait son parti, non dupe des pensées de sa mère. En plus de ça, cette dernière était très déterminée à tirer les vers du nez à son entourage s'il ne voulait pas vivre un enfer de reproches.

"- J'ai croisé Naruto hier et j'ai passé..., se résout-elle à répondre.

\- L'après-midi et la soirée avec lui, termina madame Haruno tout de suite plus enjouée. Bien joué ma fille. Si c'est ça, tu es toute pardonnée. J'espère que tu lui as sorti le grand jeu.

\- Maman, il n'était pas seul. Hinata était aussi présente, et puis...

\- Oh, elle ne compte pas celle-là. Une sale profiteuse. Tu vaux mieux qu'elle sur tous les plans. La beauté, l'intelligence, l'élégance... Tout, je te l'affirme, la coupa sa génitrice.

\- Si tu le dis," expira Sakura, désabusée, mais surtout sentant le stress l'envahir.

En effet, l'angoisse venait de monter en elle, au point que son coeur s'emballa et sa respiration risquait de se saccader. La rose partit alors trouver refuge au sein de sa cuisine en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle espérait qu'en s'occupant les mains et l'esprit par la préparation de son petit-déjeuner, elle pourrait reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Toute son intelligence était en branle pour trouver un autre sujet de conversation, afin de ne rien lui révéler de la situation.

"- Où est papa, car je suppose qu'il joue les chaperons ?

\- Un peu de respect tu veux ! J'avais besoin de lui après pour aller faire du shopping.

\- Bien sûr, ironisa sa fille sachant que celle qui donna le jour était une véritable reine dans l'art de faire des caprices. Sinon, il ne monte pas me voir ?

\- Si, il est entrain de préparer la voiture. Je l'ai juste devancé."

Face à cette réponse qu'elle dut extirper presque de la bouche de madame Haruno, Sakura garda le silence tout en revenant en tenant dans ses mains un plateau avec un peu de café et quelques friandises. Sa mère, par contre, commençait à voir la colère lui monter dans le nez.

"- Tu veux une boisson chaude ? Un café ou un thé ? Demanda de la cuisine la rose.

\- Non, je n'ai pas le temps, refusa sa mère. Revenons à Naruto. Comment ça s'est passé ? Il te mange de nouveau dans la main... ? J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir dire à mes amis que nous sommes liés à un tel prétendant à la haute société.

\- Maman, je t'en prie, n'en parlant pas maintenant, supplia presque Sakura.

\- Pourquoi ? Se mit à rager sa mère. Tu étais bien chez lui hier, non ? Si tu n'es pas venue à la maison, c'est que tu as dû y rester jusqu'à tard. Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose et j'exige de le savoir."

En sortant cette exigence, madame Haruno se redressa de toute sa stature, les yeux lançant des éclairs de sévérité, mélangé à du mépris si la réponse qu'on lui ferait était négative. Ses sourcils froncés soulignaient qu'elle camperait sur sa position et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle laisse une personne, même si c'était sa propre fille, se dérober à ses souhaits. Elle était comme une bombe à retardement, prête à exploser en milliers d'insultes et de mépris. Sakura commença à se sentir toute petite jusqu'à ce que les encouragements d'Ino lui envahirent la mémoire de tenir tête à sa mère. Reprenant une attitude droite, à l'instar de celle de sa mère, la rose la défia du regard pour enfin lui sortir la vérité.

"- Maman, je te dois un aveu. Comme tu le sais, j'ai renoué avec Ino et le reste du groupe.

"- Oui et ?

\- Après mûr réflexion et discussion avec ma meilleure amie, j'ai décidé de laisser tranquille Naruto. Je ne le courtiserai plus."

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Une atmosphère glaciale s'éleva entre les deux femmes. L'une avait le regard déterminé et franc, mais où une flamme de crainte et d'appréhension brillait au fond des pupilles. L'autre avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise avant de les plisser au point qu'une fine fente soit le seul témoignage de leur couleur, la laissant à peine deviner. La plus jeune frissonna de crainte face à l'aura quelque peu obscure qui entourait la plus âgée. Cette dernière tremblait également, mais de rage contenue difficilement. La tempête était entrain de se lever entre les deux actrices de cet acte et aucune des deux ne savaient qui allait céder en première.

 **Mot de l'auteur : Quelques explications.**

 **Sorgue** : synonyme de nuit dans un langage familier d'argot ou de poésie et passé en désuétude. Peut être aussi utilisé pour parler de la mort ou de la fin du monde (exemple : je n'ai pas peur de la grande sorgue)

 **La Question** : au temps de l'Inquisition, créée au XIII ème siècle, l'Eglise catholique faisait la chasse aux hérétiques ainsi qu'aux catholiques non sincères et non pratiquants. Beaucoup pour se sauver soi-même dénonçaient leurs voisins ou de simples inconnus. D'autres se vengeaient de leurs ennemis en pratiquant la délation. Les accusés avaient le droit à un procès où ils pouvaient fournir preuves et témoignages sur leur innocence. Il y avait alors confrontation entre l'accusé et le dénonciateur.

Après délibération d'un jury, si l'accusé était déclaré innocent, c'était le dénonciateur qui en subissait les conséquences. Ces dernières consistaient à encourir la peine à la place de l'accusé. Généralement, cette peine allait de la pénitence (flagellation publique, pèlerinage dans la plus grande pauvreté, visite aux malades dans les hospices... ), en passant par la confiscation des biens et l'excommunication, à l'exécution par le bûcher dans les cas de récidive. Si l'accusé était jugé coupable et qu'il continuait à nier ou qu'il refusait de se repentir, on le condamnait à subir la Question. Celle-ci consistait soit à la prolongation de l'emprisonnement, soit à la privation de nourriture, soit, et c'était en dernier recours, à des séances de torture.

Ces dernières n'étaient pas si souvent pratiquées, contrairement à la pensée de nos contemporains. L'usage de la torture posait un problème moral pour les inquisiteurs, qui, en tant que clercs, n'avaient pas le droit de verser le sang. Cette pratique est officiellement autorisée pour l'Inquisition sous réserve de ne conduire ni à la mutilation ni à la mort, et en excluant les enfants, les femmes enceintes et les vieillards de son champ d'application. De plus, il a souvent été exigé par le pape qu'elle ne puisse être donnée qu'avec le consentement de l'évêque du lieu. Dans cette bulle, l'accusé bénéficie de deux protections : la question ne peut être donnée qu'une fois, et les aveux doivent être répétés librement pour être recevables. Il est pourtant arrivé que certains clercs fassent un peu trop de zèle et passaient outre les règles dictées par le pape.


	41. Retour à la normale ou avis de tempête

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Je remercie les lecteurs qui continuent à suivre cette histoire. Je sais qu'elle est longue et qu'elle avance doucement. Je m'en excuse si c'est votre sentiment. Lors de quelques relectures, j'ai constaté qu'il m'arrivait de répéter certains propos, certaines situations. J'ai pris la résolution de me lancer dans une réécriture dès que j'en aurais terminé et le dernier chapitre publié afin d'améliorer tout ça.

Je remercie Streema et rukiia. de continuer à commenter mes chapitres. Je suis navrée que Naruto et Hinata commencent à vous agacer. Ce n'était pas vraiment voulu. Je désirai juste montrer la progression d'un malaise entre eux. Apparemment, j'ai du mal à y arriver. Ce qui renforce ma décision de retravailler mon récit dès qu'il sera fini. D'un autre côté, grâce votre remarque à toutes deux (ou tous deux), je comprends peut-être enfin pourquoi mes "amies" du temps de ma formation après le bac m'ont laissée tomber et que je n'avais pas beaucoup ou plutôt pas d'amis depuis mon adolescence. Je devais sûrement les agacer avec ma recherche de soutien face à mes soucis et par ma personnalité introvertie. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi j'écris ça. Et bien, parce que j'avoue mettre un peu de mon histoire personnelle dans mon récit, surtout au niveau des personnages et de certaines situations. Je me livre à vous d'un certain point de vue.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les secondes passèrent ainsi devant un duel de regard. Seul le bruit de la trotteuse de l'horloge au sein de la cuisine non loin se faisait entendre. La tension était palpable, au point que les muscles de la rose, étirés à leur maximum, donnaient des signes de faiblesse. Sakura se sentait sur le point de craquer. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas devoir faire face à ce genre d'atmosphère engendré par sa mère, la poussant dans ses plus extrêmes retranchements pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la honte de ne pas la contenter. Plus le temps passait, plus sa volonté de tenir s'amoindrissait et partait en lambeaux. Elle allait finalement montrer drapeau blanc que le son de la porte se fit entendre, la sauvant.

"- Sakura, ma petite fleur !

\- Bonjour, papa, cria celle-ci de sa place. On se trouve au salon.

\- Ah ma chérie, comment vas-tu, rentra monsieur Haruno en lui faisant la bise. Je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir hier.

\- Rassure-toi papa. Tout va bien. Comme je l'ai expliqué à maman, j'ai croisé Naruto avec Hinata et je suis resté avec eux sans faire attention à l'heure.

\- Oh, très bien, lui sourit compatissant son paternel, au courant de la brisure de son coeur. Et ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Parfaitement, lui répondit sa fille le rassurant par une risette sincère sachant de quoi il parlait. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sur le bonne pente pour m'en remettre.

\- Ca, c'est toi qui l'affirme, rétorqua madame Haruno, en continuant à la foudroyer de ses yeux revolver. Tu te rends compte, Kizashi, que ta fille renonce à conquérir l'un des meilleurs parties de Konoha. Elle avait la possibilité d'être plus que considérée par la société et elle va rien y faire pour l'obtenir, abdiquant devant une pimbêche de Hyuga.

\- Est-ce vrai, demanda le père de la jeune femme qui confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, Sakura, continua la mère de famille. Je croyais que tu l'aimais.

\- Peut-être, je ne sais plus en vérité si je l'ai vraiment aimé, lui avoua Sakura. Je crois surtout que j'ai fait tout ça pour de mauvaises raisons. Je suis déterminée à travailler à mon propre bonheur et ce n'est pas en courant derrière un homme déjà pris et très amoureux de sa petite-amie que j'arriverai à l'atteindre.

\- Tu as perdu l'esprit pour envisager cela. Naruto est un sacré prétendant, un héritier, et ce serait idiot de passer à côté de cette chance. Tu vas te reprendre tout de suite, jeune fille.

\- Non, maman ! Je m'épanouirais par mes propres moyens, au travers de mon travail, de mes amis et non au travers d'un mari socialement élevé, surtout si aucun amour ne me lie à lui. J'ai pris ma décision et je m'y tiendrais.

\- Comment ?! Comment peux-tu nous montrer autant d'ingratitude, nous qui t'avons tout donnée. Ne veux-tu donc pas nous voir heureux après tous les sacrifices que nous avons faits ? Je désire tant être rassurée qu'il ne t'arrivera rien après que mon heure soit venue en te sachant bien marier.

\- Maman, tenta Sakura, un peu hésitante, mais toujours aussi têtue à tenir sa résolution. Cela ne rime à rien puisqu'il ne m'aime pas. Il est avec Hinata et il est déterminé à rester avec elle. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, n'a servi à rien. Je refuse de sacrifier des années à courir derrière une chimère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Que vas-tu devenir si tu n'obtiens pas ton diplôme et si tu ne deviens pas son disciple ? Un bon mariage te maintiendrait loin de la misère.

\- Mebuki, calme-toi, intervint monsieur Haruno. Sakura a pris une décision et ce n'est plus une petite fille. J'aimerai comme toi qu'elle soit à l'abri du besoin, mais elle y arrivera par ses propres moyens. Elle se destine à une grande carrière et je suis sûr qu'elle en est capable."

Un nouveau silence s'en suivit. La rose regarda son père et fut touchée, même blessée pour lui. En effet, sa mère sous-entendait depuis le début de la conversation qu'elle avait épousé son mari que pour éviter de faire face à la précarité. Par moment, elle se questionnait sur les sentiments qui liaient ses parents. Son paternel était amoureux, elle en était presque certaine. Par contre, concernant sa génitrice, elle en doutait à chaque fois qu'elle partageait ce genre de propos, pour ne plus y penser le lendemain quand elle la voyait embrasser son époux et à le câliner. C'était assez ambivalent comme relation. Pour l'heure, Sakura sourit à son père pour le remercier de ses encouragements et se promit de tout faire pour ne pas le faire mentir, de faire sa fierté.

"- Je vois que vous vous liguez tous les deux contre moi... Bien, même très bien, si c'est ton choix, sembla se résoudre madame Haruto. Mais je te préviens, Sakura, il ne faudra pas venir pleurer dans mes jupons quand tu découvriras que c'est moi qui avait raison."

La Haruno fit volte face, la rage toujours présente, pour se diriger vers le hall d'entrée. Elle ne souhaitait pas rester une minute de plus. Son époux, quand à lui, la suivit du regard avant de se concentrer sur la rose. Il la voyait inquiète et éprouvée par cette confrontation. Combien de fois en avait-il été témoin dans le passé, mais sans rien y faire, préférant se réfugier dans son travail ? Maintenant, il désirait rattraper le temps perdu. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas trop tard car mine de rien, sa fille semblait changer d'humeur et de comportement aussi rapidement qu'une girouette. Encore des mois précédents, elle était aussi hautaine que sa mère et prête à en découdre pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait, au point qu'il avait dû sévir. Cela avait l'air d'avoir marché car, maintenant, elle présentait un visage de maturité plus prononcé. Par moment, il avait du mal à la suivre, mais il espérait que sa descendance garde l'état d'esprit qu'elle lui présentait à la minute.

"- Dis-moi, papa, le sortit de ses pensées Sakura. Par moment, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer maman amoureuse de toi. Désolée de te blesser en te le faisant remarquer, mais elle donne plus l'impression de préférer ta bourse et ta situation sociale que ta personne.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à m'en faire part, rassure-toi. J'en ais pris mon parti des mauvaises langues pour ne pas leur donner autant d'importance, lui répondit-il. Ta mère a juste sa manière d'aimer et de le montrer, c'est tout.

\- Si tu le dis, dit la rose, peu convaincue.

\- Ta mère avait énormément de prétendants bien mieux loti que moi à tourner autour d'elle. Pourtant, c'est moi qu'elle a choisi, donc je peux t'assurer que ma situation sociale et professionnelle ne fut pas le seul critère de son choix. Ma séduction fut longue et laborieuse, mais j'en fus récompensé.

\- Kizashi, cria son épouse. J'aimerai y aller. Dépêche-toi !

\- J'arrive, lui répondit-il. Bon, ma petite fleur, il faut que j'y aille. Tu connais ta mère, elle n'a pas beaucoup de patience.

\- D'accord, obtempéra Sakura.

\- Au revoir, lui fit la bise monsieur Haruno. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Et puis, l'amour viendra en son temps. Pour le moment, ne pense qu'à réussir tes années d'étude pour devenir la meilleure des médecins. Je compte sur toi.

\- Oui. Au revoir papa," le salua la rose.

Cette dernière raccompagna ses parents avant de se préparer à entamer réellement sa journée. En premier lieu, Sakura travailla ses fiches et ses cours. Cela lui meubla toute la matinée avant de céder à la faim. Ne désirant pas manger seule, suite à la confrontation avec sa génitrice, elle appela sur un coup de tête Ino. Après une brève discussion, elle sortie de chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'avoir réussi à convaincre sa meilleure amie de partager un repas au restaurant avec elle. Bon, il y aurait peut-être Saï, mais au final, sa présence ne la dérangeait pas tant que cela. Quand elle pensait que quelques mois plus tôt, elle en aurait fait un caca nerveux de ne pas avoir la Yamanaka rien que pour elle. Elle en soupira presque, tellement elle ne s'était pas reconnu durant ces longs mois à pourchasser un amour qui n'existait plus. C'était ainsi que Sakura se retrouva à une table entrain de rire avec sa soeur de coeur, alors qu'à leur côté, un jeune homme croquait ce qu'il voyait. Ce dernier levant les yeux un instant de son calepin vit alors un couple entrer à son tour.

"- Tiens, ce ne serait pas Naruto et Hinata ?

\- Oui, en effet, confirma Ino. Notre blondinet a décidé de sortir notre petite Hinata de la prison de son coeur.

\- Ino, voyons, la réprimanda la rose, en riant sous cape.

\- Ben quoi, haussa des épaules celle-ci. Naruto est très protecteur et à ce que je sais, ne l'emmène pas souvent au restaurant, sauf pour les grandes occasions. Il nous disait bien souvent quand on le réprimandait avec les autres filles, qu'il préférait mille fois mieux la cuisine d'Hinata à celle de grands chefs. Comme s'il ne rendait pas compte du travail que cela requière. Moi, je dis que c'est surtout pour éviter qu'un gars la drague et le lui enlève. S'il pouvait l'enfermer pour l'avoir qu'à lui, il le ferait.

\- C'est un peu tirer par les cheveux ton truc, rigola cette fois la rose qui s'imaginait bien son meilleur ami, une clé en or autour du cou alors qu'en haut d'une tour, sa belle y était enfermée.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il veut fêter ? S'interrogea la blonde, sans prêter attention à son petit-ami qui tentait de réguler le tempérament un peu commère de son aimée.

\- Peut-être rien. Naruto doit juste vouloir lui faire plaisir," essaya d'éluder Sakura qui avait une petite idée du pourquoi de cette sortie.

Et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. L'Uzumaki, toujours un peu sous les effets de ses mauvais rêves, avait voulu se changer les souvenirs désolants de la veille en félicité, ou tout du moins en meilleurs qu'ils avaient été. Ainsi, après une matinée tranquille à parler avec les autres habitants de sa demeure, tout en ne lâchant pas sa belle du regard un seul instant dans la peur de la voir partir chez elle, il l'avait prise sous le bras et emmenée dans un restaurant coquet et agréable. Naruto voulait aussi en profiter pour se faire pardonner et passer du temps rien qu'à eux avec Hinata. Cette dernière en était heureuse et était bien décidée à en profiter un maximum. En quelque sorte, tous deux célébraient leur réconciliation.

"- Mais c'est qu'ils ne vont même pas venir nous saluer, vociféra Ino qui aurait bien voulu les charrier un chouia avant de les laisser à leur tête à tête. Viens, Sakura, on va aller les embêter un peu pour leur faire payer cet affront.

\- Ino, n..."

Sakura n'eut même pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'elle vit la Yamanaka se lever pour rejoindre les deux tourtereaux. La rose soupira alors que Saï haussait les épaules, impuissant et semblant lui dire : tu connais Ino. Oui, elle connaissait sa soeur de coeur et on ne pouvait pas la dissocier de son côté excentrique. Bon, ses taquineries n'étaient jamais méchantes et tous en rigolaient ensuite, mais cette fois-ci, connaissant les événements de la veille, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour que sa meilleure amie fasse ressortir son espièglerie. Cependant, il était trop tard. La blonde à la longue mèche de cheveux était déjà entrain d'aborder leurs amis.

"- Alors comme ça, on ne salue pas les amis, mon cher Naruto, ma chère Hinata."

A cette salutation des plus surprenantes, le couple dévisagea la future fleuriste qui avait les mains fermées en poing et posées sur ses hanches, dans une attitude de reproche. Un peu plus loin, les deux amoureux virent Sakura, toujours assisse avec en sa compagnie Saï qui leur fit un signe de la tête. La voyant, Hinata eut un petit sursaut, se rappelant l'action de la rose dans ce qu'elle pourrait nommer la sauvegarde de son couple. D'un côté, elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais de l'autre, elle se questionnait sur ses objectifs. Mine de rien, la Haruno l'avait menacée de tout faire pour prouver qu'elle n'était qu'une moins que rien et pour lui prendre Naruto. Une petite voix lui soufflait de rester prudente, mais elle ne voulait en aucune manière être celle qui allait rallumer le feu de la bataille. Enfin, pour le moment, elle espérait que leurs amis ne viendraient pas se rajouter à leur sortie et que son aimé se souvienne de son invitation de se consacrer qu'à elle en ce jour.

"- Salut, Ino. Désolé, mais je crois qu'aucun de nous deux ne vous ont vu. Et puis, mes yeux avaient un merveilleux spectacle à contempler que les occupants de cette salle, lui répondit Naruto qui n'affirmait que la vérité, obnubilé qu'il était par sa belle, rougissante à son allusion.

\- Mmm, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, fit mine de réfléchir la Yamanaka. Bon, je vous pardonne au vu du beau couple que vous formez.

\- Vous faîtes preuve de beaucoup de générosité, votre seigneurie, rentra-t-il dans son jeu.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Lui sourit leur amie. Bon, puisqu'on est là aussi, on pourrait se joindre à vous, non ?! Ca vous dit ?

\- Euh,..., et bien," hésita l'Uzumaki en jetant des coups d'oeil à sa dulcinée qui s'était un peu tendue.

En effet, en entendant cette invitation, Hinata s'était un peu mise sur la défensive. Elle espérait maintenant tellement passer du temps avec Naruto sans avoir d'autres personnes entre les pattes. Elle les appréciait, mais après leur dispute, elle désirait être seule avec lui. Elle devait déjà se farcir des enquiquineuses dans la rue, même si en ce jour, son amour faisait en sorte de les écarter le plus promptement possible, mais toujours en douceur. Elle ne voulait pas mettre ses amis dans le même sac. Cependant, comment pourrait-elle s'opposer et les rejeter ainsi ? Et puis, le blond apprécierait de discuter avec eux, et plus particulièrement avec la rose pour rattraper les moments perdus. Conscient du dilemme de sa princesse, Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, non plus. Sociable et heureux de voir son groupe autour de lui, il avait du mal à refuser ce genre d'invitation, mais maintenant en couple, il se devait de faire passer sa petite-amie avant tout,..., enfin en théorie. Souriant, il s'apprêtait à lui donner sa réponse que Sakura se leva pour se saisir du bras de sa soeur de coeur et la tirer vers elle.

"- Salut, Naruto, Hinata. Ca va depuis hier ?

\- Oui, très bien, lui répondit le jeune homme.

\- Bon, on va vous laisser entre amoureux, hein.

\- Tu es sûre ? Fit surpris l'Uzumaki.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Nous avons des choses à faire de toute façon.

\- Mais Sakura, tenta Ino avant que la rose lui cloue le bec d'une main sur la bouche qu'elle repoussa dans la seconde.

\- Souviens-toi voyons. On devait faire les magasins.

\- Mais j'ai faim, s'exaspéra la blonde avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Ah bon, pourtant on vient de manger, la fixa l'Haruno en espérant qu'elle comprenne le message. Si tu as encore un creux, nous n'aurons qu'à aller la boulangerie de Choji et je t'achète ta pâtisserie préférée.

\- Mmmm, réfléchit Ino, en plissant les yeux et essayant de comprendre les signes subliminaux de Sakura jusqu'à ce que cela fasse tilt dans sa tête. Ok, tu as raison, mais je te préviens, je tiens à ma petite gourmandise."

L'Haruno acquiesça avant de saluer les deux tourtereaux et emmener à sa suite la Yamanaka vers la sortie. Saï, toujours aussi peu expressif, ne se fit pas prier pour leur emboîter le pas, tout en disant au revoir au couple d'un signe du menton. Qu'Hinata était soulagée était peu dire. Elle remercia mentalement Sakura pour son intervention, alors que Naruto n'arrivait vraiment pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer à la seconde. Se secouant la tête, il reporta son attention sur sa princesse. Celle-ci lui sourit, mais sa risette était un peu sèche, ce que le blond ne remarqua pas tout de suite.

"- C'était un peu bizarre. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, un peu.

\- Euh, tu vas bien ? Quémanda l'Uzumaki, un peu surpris par le ton détaché de sa belle.

\- Oui, oui," lui répondit la Hyuga d'une voix peu sûre.

D'ailleurs, Naruto était peu convaincu par son affirmation. Cependant, il se tut et garda ses remarques pour lui. Il préféra se concentrer sur sa carte pour faire son choix. De son côté, Hinata n'était pas trop à l'aise et tenta de faire la même chose pendant quelques minutes.

"- Tu aurais accepté, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-elle par affirmer.

\- Euh,..., tu parles de quoi au juste ? Fit mine son aimé de ne pas trop comprendre, mais comprenant néanmoins que c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

\- La proposition d'Ino, lui précisa Hinata. Tu l'aurais acceptée sans l'intervention de Sakura, mettant de côté ton souhait premier de rester uniquement avec moi.

\- ... Je... Essaya de se défendre son blond avant de garder le silence.

\- J'ai vu juste apparemment.

\- Tu me connais bien, en effet, abdiqua son petit-ami un peu penaud. Tu aurais préféré l'inverse et je le comprends. Je t'ai dit que je me consacrerais qu'à toi aujourd'hui et j'allais accepter qu'on vienne s'incruster. Je suis désolé, Hinata.

\- Ce n'est rien, déclara cette dernière en secouant la tête. Tu es de nature sociable et tu aimes avoir tes amis près de toi.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas, s'étonna Naruto qui aurait pensé la voir mécontente et peut-être en colère.

\- Je mentirai si je disais que j'aurai apprécié les avoir avec nous et que ton acceptation ne m'aurait pas pincé le coeur,..., mais non, je ne t'en veux pas. Ce côté de ta personnalité fait parti de toi et je me dois de m'y accorder.

\- Tu es merveilleuse," déclara le blond en lui baisant la main amoureusement.

Hinata lui sourit à ce compliment sans rien ajouter, déterminer à ne pas gâcher cette journée et cette chance de passer de bons moments avec lui. Naruto, de son côté, était heureux de la tournure des événements. Il reconnut qu'il avait failli réaliser un petit écart, mais encore une fois, celui-ci lui fut pardonné. Tout comme celle qu'il aimait, il se décida à laisser tout ça dans les oubliettes de sa mémoire ainsi que de profiter de son repas et du reste du jour. Pendant ce temps, dans la rue, un trio marchait dans la zone commerciale, l'une de leur petit groupe, la bouche pleine de son péché mignon. Avalant sa bouchée, cette dernière jeta un regard à sa voisine alors que leur compagnon resta aussi stoïque qu'à son accoutumé, mais appréciant le contact de la main de sa compagne dans la sienne. Elle vit sa comparse un petit sourire sur le visage. Cependant, son regard semblait mélancolique à regarder au loin sans vraiment faire attention où ses pas l'emmenaient.

"- Tu m'as l'air ailleurs, ma chère Sakura.

\- Mmm,..., sursauta presque celle-ci. Oui, un peu. J'envie un peu Hinata et je me dis que j'aurai pu être à sa place.

\- Sakura, s'inquiéta Ino.

\- Rassure-toi, lui affirma la rose se doutant à quoi sa soeur de coeur pensait. C'est plus de la mélancolie que de la jalousie. Au fond, je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir eu la préférence de Naruto. C'est moi qui était trop bête pour ne pas voir plus tôt quel type s'était en réalité et d'être passée à côté de ma chance. Je pense que je lui ai fait payer mon aveuglement... De tout façon, j'aurai dû le voir depuis le lycée qu'Hinata avait réussi à toucher son coeur, mais heureuse de compter pour quelqu'un, vu que Sasuke ne me calculait pas du tout, j'ai maintenu Naruto sous mon emprise... En fait, je le regrette un peu aujourd'hui.

\- Serait-ce donc une façon de te repentir que tu les aides maintenant, demanda la Yamanaka.

\- Je pense, oui, confirma la rose. Et puis, si j'étais en couple, je crois que je n'aimerai pas qu'une fouineuse vienne entre mon amoureux et moi. N'est-ce pas Ino ?

\- Oh ça va, s'offusqua celle-ci en croisant les bras, sous le sourire amusé de Saï à sa bouille boudeuse avant de reprendre une douce attitude avec des larmes aux yeux. En tout cas, je suis contente... J'ai enfin retrouvé ma meilleure amie. Tu es revenue comme avant.

\- Oh Ino," murmura Sakura, émue et la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle laissa son soulagement s'exprimer.

Les deux soeurs de coeur se tinrent ainsi un moment devant un Saï touché de voir sa petite-amie ainsi, mais sans le montrer bien sûr. Il avait toujours aussi mal d'exprimer son ressenti. D'ailleurs, en cet instant, il se sentait encore un peu de trop et cela depuis que leur trio s'était formé. Cependant, il ne s'en offusqua pas. C'était dans sa nature de laisser couler les choses comme elles venaient. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua alors deux jeunes hommes qu'ils connaissaient bien se trouvant à quelques foulées d'eux. Ils les regardaient comme s'ils attendaient que les deux amies en terminent avec leur embrassade. N'y prétend pas attention, il les salua.

"- Tiens Sasuke, Juugo, vous êtes là.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, lui répondit le roux alors que son amant lui fit d'un signe de tête.

\- Sasuke, Juugo, s'étonna un peu Ino qui se détacha de Sakura qui était aussi confuse que sa camarade. Salut. Vous êtes présents depuis longtemps.

\- Assez pour vous entendre vous réconcilier, ou du moins entendre notre chère rose faire une rétrospective, affirma à son tour l'Uchiwa. Et j'avoue que j'en suis heureux.

\- Sasuke, ne sut que dire la concernée, imitant sa meilleure amie dans le larmoiement. Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, rétorqua le ténébreux. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi, mais c'était pour te faire réagir. Bien que je ne pense pas en avoir tous les lauriers, bien au contraire puisque j'en suis un peu responsable, cela a plutôt bien marché. Je suis soulagé que tu sembles avoir travaillé sur toi et retrouvé la raison.

-..., ne savait pas quoi répliquer l'Haruno, une boule au fond de la gorge.

\- J'en ai encore eu la preuve hier. Je n'ai pas pu t'aborder plus tôt pour parler avec toi de ce que tu as fait pour Naruto.

\- Ce... Ce n'était rien, réussit à répondre la rose.

\- Peut-être pas pour toi, mais pour moi oui. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon amie de toujours, quelque peu égoïste sur les bords, mais aussi capable de générosité en amitié.

\- Euh, c'est pas vraiment un compliment ça, intervint Ino, un peu scandalisée par le mot "égoïste".

\- Je crois que tu vas devoir t'en contenter, ma fleur, s'éleva enfin la voix de Saï. Tu connais Sasuke.

\- Effectivement, souffla la Yamanaka qui, jetant un oeil sur Sakura, se plia à son sourire sincère à ce que leur ami venait de déclarer. Bon, on doit aller faire les magasins. Vous venez avec nous ?

\- Je t'en remercie pour ton invitation, mais je crois que nous allons la refuser. Ce n'est pas vraiment notre tasse de thé, refusa Juugo qui parla aussi au nom de son amant.

En effet, ce dernier reprit son mutisme et se ferma à la proposition de la blonde. Lui faire les magasins avec une folle de shopping, très peu pour lui, à moins de vouloir finir avec des courbatures à force de porter les paquets de ses demoiselles. Il avait toujours réussi à échapper à cette corvée, mais il ne voulait pas jouer à perdre. Il savait Ino très forte pour obtenir des bras supplémentaires, surtout si elle s'alliait à Sakura. Toutes deux étaient des véritables machines de guerre quand il s'agissait de dévaliser les rayons. A cette minute, les deux amants plaignaient Saï qui blanchit un peu plus à ce qu'il l'attendait.

" Euh, je croyais que c'était un prétexte pour libérer Hinata et Naruto de notre présence tout à l'heure, tenta-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça la Haruno. Mais pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Ce serait dommage.

\- Tu as raison," renchérit Ino, les yeux brillant d'un feu de convoitise face aux vitrines qui l'attendaient.

Saï dut se résigner face à la bouille suppliante de sa belle blonde qui le regarda avec un air de chien battu. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à lui résister. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle finissait ces journées shopping avec un tel enthousiasme que généralement, elle le récompensait avec une sauvagerie et une douceur mélangée le soir même. Face à cette perspective alléchante de plaisir et pleine de promesse érotique, cela remportait presque à chaque fois les suffrages. Il allait prendre son mal en patience. Cependant, il n'était pas dit qu'il le subirait seul. Alors que le duo masculin s'éloignait, Sakura prit son mobile et composa un numéro. Après une courte conversation et une attente de quelques minutes, une silhouette apparut au loin, s'avançant vers eux aux pas de courses. Elle se présenta devant le trio en s'adressant à la rose.

"- Bonjour ma fleur de cerisier.

\- Bonjour Lee. Merci d'avoir accepté de venir. Désolée de t'avoir fait courir.

\- Mais je t'en prie et ne t'inquiète pas. La fougue de la jeunesse brûle en moi et me donne toute l'énergie nécessaire. Et puis, habitant dans le quartier, je n'étais pas si loin de vous. Alors, on fait quoi ?

\- Du shopping, l'informa Sakura. Enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas de me servir de chaperon, vu qu'Ino a Saï. Cela lui fera un compagnon durant l'attente de nos essayages.

\- Mais non, je suis heureux de passer l'après-midi avec toi et accessoirement Ino et Saï. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de toute façon."

Lee sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'il prononçait ce petit mensonge. En effet, en réalité, il était avec Neji et Tenten au dojo de son mentor Gaï. Il était sur le point de mettre son kimono quand il avait reçu le coup de fil de Sakura, l'invitant de la rejoindre dans la zone commerciale. Heureux de recevoir une telle invitation, il avait laissé en plan ses meilleurs amis. Pourtant, ces derniers avaient bien tenté de le retenir, enfin surtout, Neji. Les deux se méfiaient toujours de la rose et ne supportaient pas qu'elle le prenait comme bouche-trou. Le Huyga allait informer le fauve de jade, comme il aimait s'appeler, de sa façon de pensée, mais son rival dans les arts martiaux l'avait devancé.

"- Je t'arrête tout de suite Neji. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. De me méfier, que Sakura se sert de moi et de mes sentiments. Mais tu vois, bien qu'une partie de moi veut te donner raison, je m'en fiche en réalité. Je l'aime et je sais qu'au fond d'elle, c'est une formidable femme. Il lui faut sûrement un peu d'aide pour le réaliser et la laisser sortir au grand jour. J'en suis intimement convaincu. Et puis, j'ai un peu observé ce qu'elle vit avec sa mère et je pense que cette dernière n'est pas étrangère au comportement de Sakura. Je voudrai être cette aide, cette personne, même si,..., même si mes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques.

\- Lee, s'était émue Tenten.

\- J'ai tenté de l'oublier avec une autre. Malheureusement, j'ai fini par faire souffrir mon ex et cela s'est fini par une rupture. Je ne veux pas faire la même erreur. Donc, tant qu'elle restera célibataire et que j'aurai des sentiments pour elle, je veux tenter ma chance et continuer à essayer pour ne pas avoir de regret. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre Neji. Tu n'as pas abandonné quand Tenten a douté de toi après ta déclaration et maintenant, vous êtes aussi soudés qu'un couple peut l'être.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas rester célibataire toute ta vie à cause d'elle ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?! Ce n'est pas une tare de l'être. J'ai d'autres domaines de réjouissance. Cependant, si un jour, elle se met avec quelqu'un, j'essaierai de me faire une raison. Et si mes sentiments disparaissent, alors je pourrai m'ouvrir un autre amour quand il me tombera dessus, tenta de rassurer Lee en souriant. Aller, j'y vais."

Neji et Tenten l'avaient donc vu prendre les jambes à son cou, priant pour que leur ami n'en ressorte pas détruit de toutes ses tentatives. Cependant, le couple reconnut qu'il avait en partie raison. De plus, qui étaient-ils pour dicter ses agissements. Lee devait faire ses propres choix. Il était un homme à en accepter et en assumer les conséquences. C'était donc ainsi que le jeune disciple de Gaï se retrouva à suivre Sakura dans les magasins, la complimentant sur ses tenues, allant jusqu'à payer lors de la prise d'un petit café en milieu d'après-midi. Oui, il faisait son possible pour montrer la profondeur de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il se démenait sous le regard d'Ino et de Saï. Ce dernier resta indifférent à ses gesticulations alors que sa petite-amie était un peu inquiète. Elle se demandait pourquoi sa meilleure amie avait fait appel à Lee. Elle lui avait répondu que c'était pour tenir compagnie à son aimé et pour qu'il ne soit pas le seul à servir de porteurs. Même si elle trouvait cela généreux de sa part d'avoir pensé à Saï, le comportement passé de sa soeur de coeur lui revint en mémoire et ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller.

"- Sakura, je vois que tu passes un bon moment avec Lee. Envisagerais-tu de lui laisser une chance ? Si non, je t'en supplie, ne joue pas avec lui. Il ne le mérite pas tellement il te comble de ses bons soins. Tu sais qu'il est amoureux de toi depuis si longtemps, aussi longtemps qu'Hinata est amoureuse de Naruto."

A la question, la rose se mit à réfléchir. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé aux conséquences et aux espoirs que son appel avait sans doute engendré. Bien sûr, la rose était au courant de son penchant pour sa personne et regretta d'avoir voulu se servir de ça pour rendre jaloux Naruto. Il était aussi vrai qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour le fauve de jade, à part de l'amitié et de l'admiration pour sa ténacité ainsi que pour sa personnalité sincère, volontaire et généreuse. Etait-ce suffisant pour lui donner une chance ? Serait-elle prête à sortir avec lui pour oublier ses sentiments pour Naruto ? Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée et puis, il n'était pas dit qu'il accepterait. Lee n'était pas un homme aussi brillant que Neji ou Sasuke, ne parlons même pas de Shikamaru, mais il n'était pas idiot. Il avait vu son ancien manège, alors pourquoi ne le verrait-il pas maintenant, même si cette fois, ce n'était pas une manigance.

"- Ce n'était pas forcément bienvenue de faire appel à Lee, mais j'avoue que je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup quand je l'ai appelé. Je voulais juste un ami pour ne pas tenir la chandelle entre Saï et toi, souffla Sakura. Je pense qu'inconsciemment, je savais qu'il ne me l'aurait pas refusé.

\- Tu crois que les autres auraient refusé, suspecta Ino.

\- Ils sont tous pratiquement en couple. Quand à Shino et Kiba, pas sûre qu'ils seraient venus, vu ce que j'ai fait à Hinata. Ils restent ses meilleurs amis et l'aiment comme une petite soeur... Ils doivent surement ressentir un peu d'aversion pour moi, alors ce n'était pas le moment pour les ennuyer avec notre shopping... Et puis, je pense qu'ils auraient plus passé leur temps à draguer qu'à se préoccuper de nous.

\- Pas faux, reconnut la Yamanaka.

\- Et ne t'en fait pas, lui sourit un peu la rose. Je vais parler à Lee et mettre les choses au clair avec lui... Je pense que je lui dois bien ça après avoir tenté de l'utiliser à mes dessins."

Sa soeur de coeur acquiesça, lui reconnaissant cette marque de maturité. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se convainquait que sa meilleure amie revenait sur le chemin sur lequel elle l'avait toujours connu. Profitant qu'elle désirait un nouvel pantalon, elle emmena Saï avec elle, laissant Sakura seule avec leur ami. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence durant lequel cette dernière semblait gênée à aborder un sujet important et Lee entrain de chercher des vêtements pouvant convenir pour elle, elle se décida.

"- Lee, tu peux arrêter une minute. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi.

\- Oui, ma fleur de cerisier, lui sourit le concerné.

\- Je... je voudrais m'excuser pour la dernière fois... Enfin, tu sais, quand j'ai voulu me servir de toi pour Naruto.

\- Ah, ça..., se souvint le disciple de Gaï. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié.

\- Je ne sais pas si je le mérite, mais merci... et j'espère que tu ne penses pas que mon appel d'aujourd'hui est une nouvelle tentative... Je n'avais aucune mauvaise arrière-pensée. Je désirais juste être avec un ami et... j'en suis désolée mais je ne peux répondre à tes sentiments. Je sais que cela peut paraître cruel mais...

\- N'en dis pas plus, l'interrompit Lee. Je m'en doutais et je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Encore merci beaucoup," fit reconnaissante Sakura en lui souriant sincèrement.

La jeune femme allait retourner à sa chasse qu'elle fut arrêtée par son camarade, désireux apparemment de continuer cette discussion et de dire quelque chose d'important.

"- Bien que je sais qu'il n'existe que de l'amitié entre nous, je ne peux pas taire mon amour pour toi. Sache que je compte bien continuer à te le montrer.

\- Lee, tu ne devrais pas t'infliger la douleur à ce que ce ne soit pas réciproque... Tu devrais chercher une femme qui est prête à t'aimer comme tu le mérites, car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir de le rendre... En fait, je pense que cela n'arrivera jamais."

A ce dernier mot, le fauve de jade tiqua un peu et sentit son coeur louper un battement. Il se brisait un peu plus qu'il en baissa les yeux. Pourtant, malgré cette souffrance, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Il ne souhaitait pas s'entretenir de faux espoirs qui le tiraillaient. Cependant, en son fort intérieur, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher prise, pas encore du moins. De plus, il ne désirait plus faire subir la même chose à une autre personne, comme il l'avait vécu et l'avait fait vivre par le passé. En fait, c'était encore plus douloureux en réalité de voir et ressentir la brûlure de sa partenaire à se savoir non aimer sincèrement, en plus de supporter la sienne propre.

"- Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua-t-il enfin en relevant la tête, et lui montrant un visage déterminé et doux. Tant que j'ai des sentiments pour toi et que tu es célibataire, tu ne peux pas m'interdire d'espérer et de tenter ma chance. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu apprendras à m'aimer.

\- Je ne sais pas Lee et je ne voudrais pas te faire plus souffrir, mais c'est vrai, acquiesça la rose avec un petit sourire résigné. Je ne peux pas de l'interdire. Tu es libre. Je ne peux que faire en sorte de ne pas te nourrir de mensonges en évitant un comportement ambigu avec toi.

\- Bien que je suis capable d'aimer pour deux, je te remercie quand même de me dire ça et de ne pas jouer avec mes sentiments, ainsi que d'assez me respecter pour ça, continua le jeune homme. En tout cas, rassure-toi, je ne te mettrais pas la pression. Tu jouiras de toute ta liberté pour faire ton choix."

La rose lui sourit ne sachant pas trop quoi dire de plus. Elle était touchée de l'attention de Lee, mais une partie d'elle se retrouvait en lui. Elle aussi avait poursuivi pendant des années Sasuke. Puis ce fut le tour de Naruto. Cependant, son comportement avait été à la limite de l'harcèlement. Enfin, il l'avait été pour l'Uzumaki, même si cela ne lui ressemblait pas. A cette idée, elle se demandait toujours comment elle en était arrivée là. Enfin, pour le moment, elle profita de son après-midi avec un ami pour qui elle comptait et dont elle pouvait espérer un véritable soutien indélébile. Sakura n'était pas la seule à jouir de cette fin de journée. Dans le parc qui avait vu naître leur premier baiser, Naruto poursuivait sa Hinata entre les arbres afin de lui faire payer son insolence.

En effet, sa princesse avait osé lui voler un morceau de crêpes en mordant dedans pour le taquiner avant de s'enfuir en riant. Elle était maintenant entrain de courir pour éviter les représailles. Cependant, essoufflée et un point de côté, la Hyuga dut écouter son corps qui levait le drapeau blanc. Appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre qui lui faisait face, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle quand elle sentit son petit-ami se saisir de cette opportunité. Il s'était alors littéralement jeter sur sa proie et l'avait donc empoignée par la taille alors que ses lèvres attaquèrent son cou. Autant surprise et déstabilisée par cette offensive, elle avait poussé un petit cri avant de se débattre un peu en riant. En effet, le touché de Naruto la chatouillait alors qu'elle l'entendait piailler de ricanement sourd.

Puis, soudain, les cajoleries, autant autour de ses hanches que son encolure, se firent plus douces, plus sensuelles. Hinata en eut le souffle coupé. C'était presque qu'un effleurement, comme si la bouche de Naruto s'était transformée en velours et ses doigts en plumes. Etrangement, et contrairement aux précédents témoignages des transports de son blond, la jeune femme en frissonna, chose étrangère vu qu'une chaleur commençait à naître et envahissait ses entrailles. Elle aurait dû avoir chaud, mais non. Elle se sentait apaiser et entraîner par ce tendre échange, elle présenta son visage à celui de son aimé, comme si elle le suppliait de lui accorder une requête. Ses yeux semi-fermés fixaient maintenant celui tant aimé toujours entrain de l'assouvir de tendresse.

Un souffle s'échappa enfin de ses lippes en air chaud et allant caressé la peau de Naruto. Ce dernier le sentit et redressant son regard sur sa dulcinée, la fixa de ses pupilles bleu azur, espionnant chaque recoin, chaque expression de son portrait enchanteur. La tête ainsi penchée un peu en arrière sur son épaule large, Hinata l'invitait, il en était presque sûr, à accepter une requête. Celle-ci lui fut envoyée par un discret mouvement mettant en avant ces lippes voluptueuses qu'il aimait tant capturer. Conciliant et aussi désireux qu'elle si ce n'était plus, il lui accorda sans aucune hésitation sa prérogative. L'Uzumaki la serra plus contre lui et s'approchant plus près encore. Il était sur le point de toucher au but qu'il entendit un craquement lui arriver aux oreilles. C'était imperceptible, mais il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Derrière lui, une personne venait de marcher sur une brindille. Interrompant la réalisation du doux voeu prié, il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

Ce fut alors qu'il aperçut une silhouette à l'abri d'un tronc d'arbre, comme la fois précédente, à part que cette fois-ci, il distingua comme une longue chevelure foncée et une carrure d'homme. "Neji ?" Ne put s'empêcher de se questionner Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Dans ses bras, Hinata était toujours dans la même position, les yeux fermés dans l'attente du baiser espéré. Malheureusement, rien de vint. Intriguée, elle rouvrit les paupières et tomba sur des pupilles froides fixant un point au delà de son dos. Une tension se leva d'un coup. La Hyuga ne comprenait plus rien. Elle tenta d'apercevoir ce qui avait valu à son aimé cette interruption, mais sa grande taille l'en empêcha. Elle porta donc une nouvelle fois son attention sur son petit-ami.

"- Naruto,..., Naruto, l'appela-t-elle plusieurs fois avant d'obtenir une réaction vers elle. Ca ne va pas ?... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Hein !?" S'étonna le blond avant de réaliser ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Devant le visage de sa belle inquiète et rougie par ses caresses, la tempête de glace de ses azurs se calma instantanément. Lui offrant un petit sourire et des yeux tendres, il lui caressa doucement la joue de ses doigts pour la rassurer. Il s'en voulut dans un sens. Il venait d'interrompre un moment magique entre elle et lui et pourquoi ? A cause de sa paranoïa de se croire sous surveillance. Ben oui, l'ombre aurait très bien pu être un promeneur. Il existait bien d'autres personnes avec des cheveux aussi longs que ceux de Neji. Devant son silence, Hinata en pencha la tête de plus en plus dans l'incompréhension. Sa bouille qui ressemblait à une petite fille accentua le sourire de son aimé. Ne prononçant aucuns mots, l'Uzumaki se saisit de sa main et la traîna derrière lui en direction de sa voiture. Il avait hâte de rentrer dans l'intimité de sa demeure avec elle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son mouvement libéra l'image qu'il l'avait accaparé la minute d'avant. Ainsi, sa dulcinée eut tout le loisir pour entrapercevoir une ombre, lui faisant froncer les sourcils, pleine de questions en tête. Etait-ce le propriétaire de cette dernière le responsable du comportement de Naruto ? Elle aurait bien voulu approfondir son observation, mais son blond ne l'entendait pas ainsi et la tirait loin de là. Alors que le couple s'éloignait, dans le même parc et non loin du lieu où les deux tourtereaux se trouvaient, une jeune femme marchait en tournant la tête dans tous les sens. A son attitude à regarder partout autour de soi, on devinait qu'elle était en pleine recherche. Au bout d'un moment, elle aperçut le sujet de celle-ci. Celui-ci était devant un arbre, semblant se cacher.

"- Neji, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je t'attends moi.

\- Tenten, sursauta le Hyuga. Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Assez longtemps pour comprendre que ton absence n'était pas vraiment due à une envie présente. Je me trompe ? Affirma-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Et bien, tu fais fausse route si tu penses que c'était qu'un prétexte pour m'éloigner de toi. J'avais vraiment une envie de soulager ma vessie, se défendit le neveu de Hiashi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps. Ta vessie, ce sont les chutes du Niagara, ou quoi ?

\- Très drôle, se vexa Neji.

\- Bon trêve de plaisanterie, dit Tenten. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a retenu.

\- J'ai aperçu Hinata avec Naruto. J'ai voulu les interpeller, mais ils étaient dans une situation... assez gênante, je dirai, déclara le Huyga, même si au fond de lui, il aurait préféré dire compromettante. J'ai attendu qu'ils soient moins occupés pour les saluer mais ils sont partis avant que je puisse intervenir.

\- Mais tu vas un peu les laisser tranquille, s'énerva sa petite-amie le coupant. N'essaie pas de me sortir un mensonge à deux balles, tu veux ! Je ne suis pas idiote !

\- Mais Tenten, recula son compagnon face à cette colère soudaine.

\- J'ai bien vu comment tu étais tapi derrière cet arbre. Tu les espionnais, oui ! Et sûrement pour te jeter sur Naruto pour l'empêcher de dévorer la pauvre et innocente Hinata, cria-t-elle.

\- Non, je t'assure que ce n'est..., fit une tentative le futur chef d'entreprise.

Cependant, Tenten était si en rage qu'elle ne laissa pas à son aimé a chance d'aller plus loin et de se défendre. Elle préféra faire volte face dans l'intention de mettre de la distance entre celui qu'elle prenait pour un menteur et elle. Pourtant, ce dernier la suivit en tentant de se justifier, mais en vain. Elle s'était enfermée, le coeur en peine, même si son visage exprimait la fureur. De son côté, la fierté et l'orgueil de Neji en prirent un coup à tel point qu'il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, hautain, déterminé à ne plus gaspiller sa salive pour rien. Elle ne voulait pas le croire, libre à elle de le faire, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle compte sur lui pour s'aplatir telle une carpette devant elle. Leur couple se sépara donc fâcher et en silence quand le jeune homme tout de même gentleman reconduisit sa belle brune chez elle.

C'était une toute autre ambiance dans un autre quartier de la ville, au sein d'une demeure que beaucoup connaissait. A l'intérieur, son jeune propriétaire s'était jeté comme un seul homme sur sa compagne, à peine la porte d'entrée franchie. Depuis leur départ du parc, l'impatience l'avait habité afin de terminer ce qu'ils avaient débuté. Hinata s'était donc vite retrouvée plaquer contre le mur de l'entrée, un petit-ami lui capturant les lèvres. Au début il se montra empresser, instaurant un rythme non évitant à suivre alors que ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de son aimée pour la maintenir doucement. S'arrêtant un instant, Naruto entrouvrit les yeux amoureusement, une lueur brûlante dans les yeux. Face au visage rougi de sa belle, il lui caressa la joue d'un doux frôlement. Il fut si entouré de velours qu'un nouveau frisson emporta Hinata au point qu'elle ressentit une forte envie de ressentir ses lippes sur les siennes une nouvelle fois. Elle tendit alors son visage en entrouvrant la bouche, lui lançant une tendre invitation.

Celle-ci fut vite interprétée comme telle par le troubadour de son coeur qui s'exécuta dans la seconde. Ce baiser fut plus doux, plus fluide, beaucoup moins pressant, moins brutal. Une main sur les hanches de Hinata et l'autre posée entre ses cheveux, Naruto la serra contre lui et titilla la langue de sa belle avec la sienne. Petit à petit, une douce chaleur grandit en tous deux. Cette dernière était bien connue du blond qui sentit son désir augmenté. Qu'en à Hinata, c'était assez nouveau, son amour de toujours se montrant des plus doux contrairement à son habitude. Cette douceur se poursuivit quand le jeune amoureux transi s'attaqua à son cou alors qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts sa chemise, la tête sur le côté. Certes, la crainte était de nouveau au rendez-vous, mais contrairement aux derniers échanges, elle n'était pas paralysante et côtoyait même un sentiment de confiance, de sécurité. L'amoureuse en oublia presque ce qui la bloquait et le repoussait naguère. Petit à petit, elle était sur le point de s'y abandonner complètement quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

"- Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas seuls... Trouvez-vous une chambre."

Le couple s'interrompit donc, gêné de voir leur attitude avoir été surpris ainsi. Hinata était même un peu honteuse d'avoir montré un tel spectacle. Naruto, tout en la maintenant contre lui d'une main, s'excusa une main derrière le crâne et un sourire au visage.

"- Désolé, Iruka. On s'est laissé entraîner par la magie du moment.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pu voir, continua son tuteur. Bon, le souper est presque prêt. Hinata, tu restes dîner et dormir ou tu rentres chez toi ?"

A cette question, l'interpellée, toujours aussi rouge, réfléchit un instant en regardant son aimé. Elle voyait bien qu'il espérait qu'elle resta jusqu'au lendemain, si ce n'était pas plus. Il comptait sûrement sur sa présence chez lui pour toutes les vacances. Cependant...

"- Je veux bien souper avec vous, mais après, je vais devoir rentrer chez moi.

\- Mais, commença Naruto avant d'être coupé par l'Umino.

\- Très bien. Je vais mettre un autre couvert. A tout de suite."

Le tuteur du blond fit donc volte face, laissant le couple seul avec ce dernier abasourdi et contrarié par la conclusion de sa belle. Celle-ci n'osait pas trop le regarder, louchant sur lui d'un regard sur le côté. Elle se tapotait les doigts entre eux, ne savant pas trop quoi faire, quoi dire.

"- Tu ne préfères pas passer la nuit ici ?

\- Et bien, je n'ai prévenu personne puisque ce n'était pas prévu. Je pourrai les appeler pour les prévenir, mais je ne me suis pas mise d'accord avec Tenten pour...

\- Pour te faire un alibi, finit Naruto.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle. Déjà que pour hier, c'était limite. J'ai profité de l'absence de père et de Neji. Seule Hanabi était au courant et a sorti une excuse aux anciens pour me couvrir. Cependant, je ne voudrais pas la mettre encore plus dans une situation délicate.

\- Je comprends, se résigna l'Uzumaki en lui baisant le front. Allons rejoindre les autres."

Ce fut donc main dans la main que le couple rejoignit la salle à manger. Oui, il se montrait compréhensible, bien qu'il était déçu, surtout que toute son attitude l'instant plus tôt lui avait monté qu'elle était réceptive à ses prières charnelles. Il allait encore passer à côté d'une nouvelle opportunité. Il commençait à en être fatigué. De plus, il débutait juste à prendre conscience des interrogations que cette clandestinité demandée par sa belle impliquait et de ses raisons. Hinata lui avait affirmé que c'était pour protéger leur idylle, mais ne devrait-elle pas plutôt s'affirmer devant eux. Encore une fois, leur couple allait devoir vivre cacher, sans vivre à découvert comme il l'espérait. Enfin, il l'aimait et c'était dans ses sentiments qu'il puisait sa patience et son désir de comprendre ses états d'âme. Mine de rien et il devait le reconnaître, il était le seul responsable de cette situation. Heureusement pour lui, l'ambiance du repas au beau fixe lui fit oublier un peu son désappointement, jusqu'au moment de la séparation.

A l'heure de cette déchirure temporaire, Naruto était dans l'entrée entrain de regarder sa belle enfiler un léger manteau, s'apprêtant à rejoindre sa voiture pour rejoindre la maison Hyuga. Il en souffla débiter, mais trouva tout de même la volonté de lui sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Cependant, il n'avait pas compté sur le fait que Hinata n'était pas idiote et elle avait bien compris que son départ ne l'enchantait guère, surtout après leur échange quelques heures plus tôt. S'approchant, son sac à main à l'épaule, elle l'embrassa doucement.

"- Je suis désolée, Naruto, mais c'est mieux ainsi je pense.

\- Mmm, si tu le dis, marmonna-t-il avant de se reprendre. De toute façon, je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'aurai dû te mettre dans la confidence avant pour nous organiser, mais non, j'ai voulu faire mon malin... Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester ?

\- Naruto, lui sourit timidement Hinata, le regard compatissant.

\- Bon, si tu préfères rentrer chez toi, je n'ai pas à m'y opposer. Ce n'est pas bien grave, se résigna le blond en la dévisageant avec une bouille boudeuse. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas que tu te mettes à dos ta famille. Je te raccompagne à ta voiture."

Il existait une chose que le propriétaire des lieux ne réalisait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment affirmer qu'elle avait réellement le choix, enfin surtout si elle désirait éviter que les anciens leur tombent dessus. Ce que son petit-ami avait du mal à encore comprendre pleinement, lui semblait-il. Cependant, et c'était bizarre, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à lui emboîter le pas. Au fond d'elle, quelque chose l'en empêchait, comme si une part d'elle résistait à devoir consentir que les vieux de la vieille lui dictent ses désirs. N'avait-elle donc pas le droit à la même considération que Neji ? Alors que Naruto était sur le point d'ouvrir l'accès, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas suivi. Intrigué, il se retourna et vit un ange s'élancer vers lui, laissant choir son sac à main. Ce dernier s'écrasa à peine sur le sol que le blond accueillit sa dulcinée dans ses bras. La Hyuga lui mit les mains aux joues et l'embrassa avant de reposer sa tête contre le torse puissant devant elle.

"- J'ai envie de rester, finit-elle par murmurer.

\- Alors, reste," l'invita son petit-ami en la serrant fort et en enfouissant dans sa crinière son menton.

A cette supplique qui ressemblait plus à une espérance commandée, Hinata garda le silence et le regard dans le vide, se résigna à ne plus réfléchir. Se laissant aller à son instinct, elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, au grand bonheur de son prince aux cheveux blonds qui vit son coeur en tambouriner farouchement. Ce battement frénétique arriva à l'oreille de la belle qui en sourit, attendrie et heureuse d'avoir fait sa joie. Le couple retourna donc à l'intérieur de la maison et tenant au courant les autres habitants, se prépara à passer une bonne soirée. Elle fut merveilleuse pour les deux amoureux, la jeune femme l'ayant passé pratiquement tout du long sur les genoux de l'Uzumaki. Elle y était si bien qu'elle s'y endormit. Ce fut donc autour du futur officier de s'émouvoir devant son doux et serein visage. La respiration calme de sa petite-amie eut le don de lui faire oublier pour un instant ses soucis.

Le lendemain, Hinata se réveilla tout de même dans son lit et assez tôt. Bien qu'encore habillée comme la veille, à part son pull, elle avait parfaitement dormi. Réalisant où elle se trouvait, elle se redressa et repensa à hier, ainsi qu'à sa décision. Dans le désir du moment, elle n'avait pas trop pensé aux conséquences, mais maintenant, elle se demandait si elle avait pris la bonne décision. D'ailleurs, les raisons d'une telle initiative lui échappaient. Avait-elle passé une si bonne journée que cela pour en oublier d'être raisonnable ? Certes, l'intervention d'Ino et de Sakura en avait un peu entachée le commencement. Cependant, par la suite, la Hyuga avait retrouvé l'espièglerie de Naruto dans leur course poursuite, car il fallait qu'elle le reconnaisse, depuis quelque temps, ce dernier lui semblait un peu ailleurs, ou du moins pas avec elle, son attention portée sur autre chose. Son attitude n'était plus vraiment à l'image de celui qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent. Elle espérait juste que ce soit la perspective du concours qui le rendait aussi... aussi nerveux, pouvait-elle penser.

Hinata espérait également qu'Hanabi n'avait pas payé le prix de sa hardiesse. Consciente qu'elle l'avait peut-être mise dans une mauvaise situation, la Hyuga se promit de rentrer assez tôt. Elle se décida donc à prendre quelques affaires propres et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain de l'étage, entreprit de se doucher. L'eau chaude eut le don de la détendre et son esprit s'échappa doucement pour repenser au baiser de la veille. Comme il fut doux et pleine de tentation. Son corps et son âme, déjà bien accommodés par l'ambiance chaleureuse de la journée, avaient été transportés par un tel touché. En repensant à son ressenti, au lieu d'en être enchantée, ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse. Aurait-elle été jusqu'au bout sans l'intervention d'Iruka ? Aurait-elle encore blessé Naruto en l'arrêtant encore une fois en pleine dans son action ? Etait-elle donc si faible que cela ? Elle se sentait totalement perdue sur ce qu'elle voulait au final. Le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un grandissait un peu plus en elle, mais qui ? Une de ses amies ? Une inconnue ? Une chose était sûre, c'était qu'elle devait absolument s'éclaircir au plus vite, sinon son comportement girouette était un risque pour son couple.

Enfin pour le moment, Hinata partit dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Là, elle tomba sur l'Umino qui la salua. Il lui apprit que Naruto n'était toujours pas levé. Cela ne l'étonna guère, habituée qu'elle était de ses grasses matinées. Cependant, ce n'était pas le jour puisqu'elle ne voulait pas trop tarder pour ne pas laisser Hanabi dans les difficultés face aux anciens. Elle lui laissa tout de même une chance de se pointer avant son départ. Ainsi, elle fut témoin de l'arrivée de Sasuke et Juugo qui l'accompagnèrent dans la dégustation de croissants, bien qu'elle en avait presque fini. La jeune femme occupa ensuite son temps en s'occupant des quelques bosquets de fleurs du jardin et aidant son ami roux avec le nettoyage de la volière. Puis, alors que le milieu de la matinée était bien avancé, son blond n'était toujours pas levé, malgré une sollicitation de son tuteur. Ne pouvant pas attendre plus, Hinata se dirigea vers la chambre de son aimé. Là, elle ouvrit doucement la porte après s'être annoncée par des petits coups sans réponse.

Avançant timidement la tête, elle le vit encore endormi, ventre contre le matelas, les draps dans un bazar sans nom lui recouvrant à peine les jambes. Surtout, elle eut le souffle court et les joues brûlantes, le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Devant elle, son petit-ami était torse nu. Elle voyait chaque fibre musculaire de son dos bouger au rythme de sa respiration. La Hyuga en hésita à bouger, de peur de le déranger, mais désireuse de le saluer avant de partir, elle se dirigea silencieusement vers lui. Alors qu'elle était arrivée au pied du lit, elle était sur le point de toucher l'épaule pour lui faire part de sa présence qu'elle resta figée. Naruto venait de bouger en grognant et tournant son visage, qu'il l'avait vers le mur, dans sa direction. Hinata put observer son beau faciès, si doux, si paisible. Il était tel un ange qu'elle ne voulait plus casser une telle image. L'imprimant au fond de sa mémoire et caressant du bout des doigts ses boucles d'or, elle retourna sur ses pas et prit le chemin de sa maison après avoir salué les autres personnes présentes.

Franchissant l'entrée, sous les yeux du portier, l'aînée de Hiashi avait à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir qui l'aurait amené jusqu'au bureau de son père pour le saluer qu'elle fut interceptée par une Tenten sortant des commodités. Voyant sa meilleure amie, cette dernière en fut heureuse de la voir, bien qu'elle semblait quelque peu dans la retenue.

"- Oh, bonjour Hinata. Tu es enfin rentrée.

\- Euh oui, mais comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant de mon absence de la veille ?

\- C'est votre gouvernante qui me l'a apprise quand je suis arrivée. Elle avait pensé que j'étais venue pour te voir.

\- Je comprends, fit un peu gênée Hinata.

Cette dernière réalisa qu'une partie de sa maisonnée était donc au courant. Le chef de famille l'était donc sûrement aussi. Désireuse de lui apprendre son retour, elle demanda à Tenten si elle l'avait vue et où elle pouvait le trouver. Son amie allait lui répondre quand une voix froide et des plus impériales lui arriva.

"- Hinata, si tu cherches ton père, il n'est pas là.

\- Neji, tu m'as surprise.

\- Je peux savoir où tu étais hier soir. Tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit et je me suis inquiété. Hanabi a nié savoir où tu étais mais je sens qu'elle me ment."

Son ton fut si accusateur que cela figea sa cousine. Son attitude respirait d'une telle autorité glaciale qu'elle se sentit petite à côté de lui. Cela lui rappelait son enfance durant laquelle une certaine animosité s'était dressée entre les deux cousins, lui la traitant comme inférieur avant qu'en grandissant, il fasse preuve d'une telle protection maladive. Que devait-elle dire ? Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer d'avoir dormi chez Naruto. A tous les coups, il allait s'imaginer bien des choses qui étaient à des années lumières de la vérité. Cette révélation allait, elle était presque certaine, apporter un nouveau conflit. Ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas du tout. D'un côté, elle ne voulait pas mettre Hanabi en porte à faux. De l'autre, si elle ne répondait pas, il allait insister jusqu'à la faire craquer. Ce qui marchait généralement, au point qu'à la fin, il lui donnait l'impression d'être fautive d'un acte répréhensible. Cependant, il fallait bien trouver quoi affirmer. Les yeux d'Hinata, un peu recroquevillée sur elle face à l'aura de Neji, bougeaient dans tous les sens, sauf en direction de ce dernier, dans l'espoir d'avoir une idée.

"- Alors, insista son cousin.

\- Je... Je...

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas été dormir avec Naruto, dit-il, d'un ton menaçant, sujet qu'il était par la colère d'avoir constaté la chambre de sa parente vide, sans aucun témoignage d'avoir été utilisée.

\- ...

\- Tu ne dis rien.

\- Elle était avec moi."

Redressant la tête, Hinata écarquilla les yeux avant de souffler entre ses dents le prénom de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle interviendrait, mais le plus dur était de voir le regard de pierre qu'elle lançait à son petit-ami alors qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots. Un air froid circula alors entre les trois protagonistes alors que Neji foudroyait du regard sa dulcinée.


	42. Avis de tempête ?

Mot de l'auteur :

Merci à Streema et à rukiia. pour leurs encouragements et leur petit mot à mon égard. Cela fait toujours plaisir. Et oui, tu as raison, Streema, être introvertie ne m'a pas empêchée de trouver l'amour, de me marier et de fonder une famille. Disons que cela a demandé un peu plus de persévérance à mon mari pour casser ma carapace et voir ce qu'il y avait au-delà. En tout cas, son amour pour moi est grand pour avoir réussi cet exploit. Et je peux te garantir que ce ne fut pas facile pour lui, surtout si je considère les difficultés qu'il a dû, enfin, qu'on a dû surmonter. J'avoue que je les intègre en partie dans mon histoire. Enfin, je vais arrêter là pour éviter de rentrer dans la victimisation. Ce n'est pas le but et au final, je ne suis pas à plaindre, au vu de certaines situations bien plus dramatiques que la mienne.

Il est vrai que la situation entre Naruto et Hinata peut paraître agaçante car omniprésente. Comme je l'ai annoncé, je compte refaire une réécriture pour essayer d'enlever les répétitions quand j'en aurai terminé. Ma seule défense est posée sur le fait que c'est un peu du vécu. Et oui, j'ai quelque peu connu la situation d'Hinata, mais aussi de Sakura. je veux montrer ce qui peut entraîner un couple dans le mur et ce qu'il peut être conseillé pour le maintenir hors de l'eau, une petite leçon de vie en somme, même si je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir la science infuse. Chaque situation est différente, mais il existe bien souvent un socle commun. Si vous le désirez, je suis prête à vous révéler mes inspirations pour certains des personnages ainsi que pour certaines circonstances du récit, après le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Il faudra juste m'en faire la demande.

Sinon, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

NaruHina82

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata tremblait face à ce défi de regard dans lequel s'étaient lancés les deux adversaires devant elle. Elle aurait aimé se transformer en petite souris pour filer dans son trou et fuir devant cette aura presque meurtrière. Le plus difficile à supporter pour elle fut ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'assaillait. A cause d'elle, le couple de son cousin semblait sur la sellette. Une envie de se recroqueviller sur elle-même montait de plus en plus du fond de ses entrailles. Cependant, la Hyuga ne voulait pas abandonner sa meilleure amie qui avait pris sa défense et défié pour elle son propre petit-ami. Elle resta donc à sa place, mais immobile, n'osant aucun geste, aucune parole. De plus, un évitement aurait suggéré à Neji qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Elle ne désirait nullement passer au détecteur de mensonge qu'était son parent. Elle ne savait pas comment il y arrivait, mais il possédait le mystérieux pouvoir de détecter ses mensonges. Le silence continua à sévir dans ce couloir, alors que d'autres membres de la famille commençaient à se montrer très intéresser par le spectacle qu'ils formaient tous trois.

Neji s'en rendit compte et en serra les poings. Cette situation risquait de se terminer en scandale, surtout si les anciens s'en mêlaient. Et bien sûr, la personne qui allait en pâtir, ce n'était pas lui, mais sa cousine. Il le refusait catégoriquement. De plus, cela lui faisait mal de voir cet air aussi sévère et presque colérique sur le visage de celle qui avait réussi à faire fondre une partie de la glace de son coeur. Cependant, ce qui lui faisait le plus souffrir était cette petite lueur de tristesse qu'il arrivait à distinguer. Elle était diffuse, mais elle était bien présente. Les minutes continuèrent à s'écouler avant qu'enfin, un des deux prenne une initiative. Tenten prit de force la main d'Hinata et la tira après elle. Néanmoins, et contrairement à son envi de courir, elle passa en marchant solennellement à côté de son aimé, sans prononcer un seul mot et sans le regarder. Hinata garda la tête un peu basse, n'osant pas intervenir.

"- Si Hinata était avec toi hier soir, pourquoi étais-tu toute seule ce matin quand je suis venue te chercher ?"

Sa dulcinée arrêta ses enjambées face à cette question. Apparemment, son aimé ne désirait pas les laisser partir sans avoir quelques réponses. Sa compagne avait d'ailleurs un peu pâli, l'esprit à la recherche d'une solution, une excuse plausible.

"- Et bien, commença Tenten avant d'être coupée.

\- Je suis partie avant que tu n'arrives. Je suis allée voir Naruto avant de rentrer... Il me manquait, affirma timidement l'aînée de Hiashi qui avait décidé de lui avouer une demi-vérité pour ne pas paraître suspecte. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça.

\- Mmm, fit un peu mécontentant Neji. Il n'y a pas de mal tant qu'il est correct avec toi.

\- Il l'est, se redressa Hinata face à une nouvelle attaque, même si son coeur tambourinait de crainte de devoir peut-être essuyer un autre conflit. De toute façon, cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Mais, voulut insister l'héritier.

\- Non, il suffit, lui interdit sa cousine. Laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Hinata, l'appuya Tenten. Fous-nous la paix ! Allez viens Hinata."

L'ayant invité à la suivre, la Hyuga obtempéra en laissant ainsi seul le jeune homme qui en grinça les dents. Les deux amies s'avancèrent sans une seule parole entre elle. Chemin faisant, le peu de courage, qui avait jailli en la soeur d'Hanabi face à l'attaque sournoise de son cousin, s'envola à chaque foulée. Elle regardait, honteuse de l'avoir entraînée dans cette histoire, sa confidente de toujours, celle qui l'avait bien souvent soutenue face à son ancien amour de sens unique. Comment pouvait-elle rattraper le coup ? En faisant en sorte de sauver le couple de Tenten en se soumettant aux exigences de Neji ? Mais... Et sa propre romance dans ce cas ? Pouvait-elle la sacrifier ? Non, elle aimait trop Naruto pour renoncer à lui et c'était pourquoi elle ne voulait rien dire à personne. Cependant, elle se sentait quand même mal. Arrivées dans le jardin, les deux compagnes s'installèrent sur un banc et restèrent ainsi jusqu'enfin, une des deux prenne la parole.

"- Tenten, merci pour ce que tu as fait... et désolée pour Neji. J'espère que tu n'auras pas de problèmes.

\- Je ne pense pas,..., enfin normalement.

\- Tu ne me rassures pas du tout.

\- ... Tu sais tous les couples passent par des moments difficiles. C'est notre tour, souffla son amie en regardant le ciel de ses yeux noisette. Je ne dis pas que nous avons toujours été d'accord, en ne nous disputant jamais. Disons que c'est notre plus grande crise... et puis, je ne peux cautionner ce que fait mon cher petit-ami.

\- Peut-être mais ne vous mettez pas en péril pour moi... Si tu ne veux pas me couvrir, je le comprendrai.

\- Te couvrir, questionna Tenten, curieuse. C'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi j'ai dû mentir à Neji. Je suis toute ouïe."

Hinata lui raconta alors tout. La demande de Naruto, son semi-emménagement chez lui et son logement solitaire, en gardant bien sûr pour elle leur dispute. Ces informations firent sourire et presque rire son amie. Elle s'imaginait bien Naruto le visage déformé par la déception de ne point faire chambre commune comme durant leur séjour au ski, mais garda cela pour elle. En tout cas, cela eut le don de la détendre un peu et taquina sa voisine en faisant un clin d'oeil.

"- Et alors, vous avez passé le cap ? Tu es passée à la casserole ?

-..., baissa la tête Hinata.

\- Allez dis-moi. Je te l'ai dit moi.

\- C'est vrai, mais...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hinata, s'adoucit Tenten. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je pense que j'ai prouvé que je pouvais être une amie de confiance."

A cette boutade, la Hyuga lui sourit, et ne put reconnaître que la véracité de cette vérité. Elle lui en devait bien une autre. La petite-amie de l'Uzumaki lui avoua alors la situation de sa virginité et son souhait. Elle afficha un visage triste quand elle lui raconta les tentatives de son blond qu'elle éconduisait et son interrogation sur ce qu'elle devait faire pour gérer tout ça. Un silence s'en suivit, les deux jeunes femmes plongées dans leur pensée.

"- Je vois, fit pensive Tenten.

\- A ton avis, que dois-je faire ? L'interrogea son amie.

\- Lui parler, intervint une petite voix toute fluette, mais d'un ton déterminé.

Les deux jeunes femmes, toujours assisses sur le banc, se retournèrent pour tomber sur la vision de la cadette de la fratrie Hyuga sortant de derrière une serre contenant les outillages de jardin, ainsi que quelques plantes. Cette arrivée prit de cours son aînée qui prit la parole.

"- Hanabi ! Quand arrêteras-tu d'écouter aux portes ainsi ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas ma faute si à chaque fois que je suis dans les parages, je surprends les conversations intéressantes. Je ne les cherche pas. Ce sont elles qui me trouvent, se défendit sa soeur.

\- Et... euh,... Hésita son aînée réalisant qu'elle avait sûrement surprise leur discussion à Tenten et à elle. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez pour te dire que tu devrais révéler à Naruto ce que tu désires. Si tu le gardes dans le flou, il ne peut pas saisir le pauvre. Moi, je comprends qu'il réagisse ainsi.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec Hanabi, intervint Tenten. Naruto ne peut pas adapter son comportement s'il ne connait pas ton souhait. Il réagit en fonction de ses ressentis et de ses désirs. Si tu vois autrement les choses, il faut que tu trouves le courage de lui en parler.

\- Moi, par exemple, on a eu une grande discussion avec Konohamaru. Tout y est passé. Nos souhaits, notre vision pour l'avenir, nos convictions ont été passés en revue.

\- Ah oui," fit Hinata.

Cette dernière était très surprise que sa jeune soeur avait eu ce genre de conversation avec son petit-ami, surtout si jeune. Dans ce genre de circonstances, un observateur extérieur serait à même de penser que ce n'était pas elle l'aînée, mais sa cadette. Du haut de son adolescence, Hanabi montrait plus de maturité qu'elle-même. Ce n'était pas qu'une question d'âge visiblement, mais d'estime de soi et de capacité à prendre ses responsabilités. La confiance en soi devait certainement y jouer aussi un rôle. Hinata se pensait mature et elle devait l'être dans certain domaine. Néanmoins, dans l'intimité des relations humaines, elle n'en était pas la plus fidèle représentante, semblait-il.

"- Et oui, confirma la cadette. Bon, j'avoue que j'ai de la chance que Konohamaru partage ma vision dans beaucoup de choses, notamment la sexualité. Si ce n'est pas le cas de Naruto, et bien, je te plains grande soeur. Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place, taquina Hanabi. Pas sur qu'il soit prêt à faire des concessions. Ce n'est qu'un homme après tout. Tous ne peuvent pas être comme mon copain. Sur ce, j'y vais."

Malheureusement, ses remarques qu'elle voulait taquine ne firent qu'angoisser son aînée qui en baissa la tête, comme écrasée par un poids invisible. Cependant, la plus jeune du trio ne s'en rendit pas compte et préféra partir en sautillant et en lui répétant son conseil. Il fallait avouer qu'à la différence de son amie, Tenten avait promptement réagi et était entrain de rager contre la seconde fille de Hiashi qui avait préféré prendre la fuite face à cette tornade. Revenant à sa place, l'aimée de Neji regarda sa soeur de coeur et fut un peu peinée par son attitude déprimante. S'asseyant de nouveau près d'elle, elle garda un instant le silence, se demandant comment détendre l'atmosphère. Hanabi y était allée un peu fort à son goût. Elle avait certainement voulu faire réagir Hinata, mais cela avait eu tendance à engendrer l'effet inverse.

"- N'écoute pas ce qu'elle a dit, reprit Tenten. Hanabi n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Elle est encore jeune. Je suis sûre que Naruto saura t'écouter et vous trouverez une solution tous les deux. Tous les hommes en sont capables s'ils s'en donnent les moyens, mais nous avons notre part de responsabilité dans l'affaire en communiquant avec eux.

-... Sans doute..., souffla un peu découragée la Hyuga. Mais tu sais, dans un sens, Hanabi n'a pas vraiment tord. Naruto est de plus en plus empressé et supporte de moins en moins la frustration... Je le sens dans ses gestes et ... au fond de moi... Tu crois qu'il pourrait rompre avec moi si je continue à me refuser à lui ?

\- Mmm, je ne vais pas te mentir, se mit à dire son amie aux deux macarons après un temps de réflexion. Je n'en sais strictement rien."

Cette réponse eut le don d'augmenter le malaise d'Hinata qui ne savait décidément pas quoi faire et était de plus en plus perdue. Elle baissa la tête, découragée.

"- Tout ce que je peux te conseiller est d'appuyer le conseil d'Hanabi. Naruto doit énormément te désirer, vu son empressement. Je l'imagine bien rêver de toi dans un décor des plus érotiques et ne pas assouvir ses fantasmes sans explication doit être dur pour lui. Il ne faut pas oublier que les mecs les ont assez faciles et l'excitation tout autant.

\- Ah oui ? Répondit innocemment Hinata, toute rouge de gêne.

\- Oui. Je me souviens que pour Neji et moi, on a passé le cap le soir où il est rentré par mégarde dans la salle de bain."

A ce souvenir, Tenten leva les yeux vers le ciel et commença à raconter ce si grand événement dans sa vie. Les tourtereaux avaient essuyé un orage lors d'un de leurs rendez-vous. Après être rentrés tous les deux pour la première fois chez la jeune femme pour s'abriter, elle venait de finir à prendre une douche chaude. Pendant ce temps, il cherchait la buanderie pour faire sécher leurs vêtements mouillés. Malheureusement, il s'était trompé de porte pour tomber nez à nez avec sa petite-amie, les cheveux détachés et humides et ne portant qu'une serviette autour de son svelte corps. Son aimé en avait été subjugué, la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement et déglutissant d'envie. Quand à sa dulcinée, elle n'avait même pas émis un seul son de désapprobation à cette intrusion. Cette vision de sa belle en si petite tenue avait eu raison des défenses du jeune homme qui s'était approché d'elle. Son regard avait été tellement de braise qu'il contamina son amante. Lui capturant les lèvres, Neji lui avait confirmé son désir d'elle. Ne résistant pas non plus de son côté, Tenten l'avait ensuite suivi dans sa chambre où elle connut sa première fois.

"- En réfléchissant, heureusement, que mes parents étaient absents ce jour-là. Cela aurait été plus qu'embêtant et gênant de les voir débouler dans le couloir ou dans ma chambre, termina-t-elle de raconter. Tu vois, Hinata, il suffit à un homme de voir une femme en petite tenue ou dans une position suggestive pour être excité. C'est sûrement à cause de la testostérone, l'hormone sexuelle primitive par excellence. Celle qui pousse les hommes à être aussi impulsifs et aussi prompt à la bagarre. Ils se sentent parfois tellement obliger de défendre leur territoire et de montrer qu'ils sont les plus forts pour nous séduire, quitte à se battre violemment et sans réelle raison. Neji n'a pas dérogé à la règle.

\- Pourtant, il a su le faire face aux aguicheuses du lycée. Rappelle-toi. Avec Sasuke, il a dû plus d'une fois rejeter leurs avances plus qu'explicites. Souviens-toi l'épisode où plusieurs garçons de notre classe avaient trouvé des filles en petite tenue dans leur vestiaire de sport.

\- C'est vrai et certains ont plutôt bien cédé. Sans l'intervention de Neji et de nos amis, les plus pervers leur seraient bien sautés dessus tout de suite, se croyant dans un hentaï, continua Tenten. Il faut en avoir dans le pantalon, ainsi que de l'honneur, pour faire preuve de caractère et renvoyer dans leur but les provocatrices, même si elles attaquent là où ça fait mal, sur leur fierté mal placée dans certains cas... comme mon père biologique.

\- Peut-être, mais cela n'explique pas qu'il ait pu céder avec toi, s'étonna un peu Hinata.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut sa meilleure amie. Cela doit être plus difficile de résister à ses pulsions sexuelles et ses envies quand cela concerne un être aimé. La raison se déconnecte sans doute plus facilement. Quand les sentiments se mélangent au désir, l'alchimie est parfaite pour faire exploser toutes les barrières.

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi, de ton côté, tu as accepté d'aller plus loin. Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, hein. Je voudrais juste savoir.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas, la rassura Tenten en lui souriant. Je ne partage pas vraiment les convictions de ta famille. Je suis plutôt à conseiller d'attendre d'être prêt et qu'on est libre de choisir avec qui on veut le faire. J'aime Neji et je me sentais assez en sécurité pour lui accorder cette faveur. Au fond de moi, j'étais sûre que c'était lui que je voulais pour être mon premier. Je ne me suis pas posée trop de questions, me permettant de me laisser aller et de lui faire confiance.

\- Je vois, dit la belle de l'Uzumaki, d'un ton un peu triste. J'aime Naruto et je lui fais confiance, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tout lui avouer. J'ai peur qu'Hanabi ait raison, je pense. Je l'ai tellement éconduit, alors que je pouvais sembler réceptive que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il me croira maintenant et qu'il est si prêt que ça à m'écouter.

\- Hinata, je pense qu'au fond de toi, inconsciemment, tu ne dois pas te sentir si en sécurité que cela. Je ne peux pas t'éclairer sur les raisons de ce sentiment d'insécurité, car toi seule peut creuser en toi. Honnêtement, parle-lui de tes doutes et de ce que tu désires afin qu'il puisse prendre son pardi. Et puis, surtout ce que ses caresses éveillent en toi, ce malaise et cette sensation de douleur qui n'est pas vraiment normale. Cela devrait éveiller tes sens et non les éteindre. Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra, mais c'est sûr que tu ne dois pas traîner de trop. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'imagine des choses absurdes.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, souffla la Hyuga, un peu déboussolée.

-Je compatis, n'en doute pas, la serra dans ses bras sa meilleure amie. Fais juste en sorte de plus avoir de regret. C'est si dur d'en ressentir et de le vivre."

A cette phrase, Hinata lui rendit son étreinte. Au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression que sa soeur de coeur avait autant besoin de réconfort qu'elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie que le couple de cette dernière vivait en ce moment même une épreuve, tout comme le sien. Elle devait prendre garde de ne pas trop l'impliquer dans ses problèmes et se l'accaparer, même si cela faisait tellement de bien d'avoir une oreille attentive. Soucieuse de lui rendre l'appareil et désireuse de l'aider à son tour, interpellée par ses mots, elle reprit la parole.

"- Regrettes-tu donc d'avoir donné ta virginité à Neji et d'avoir des rapports avec lui ?

\- Non et même si un jour, nous ne formerons plus un couple. Je l'ai fait par amour et confiance. Je continue tout autant. De plus, il me le rend tel quel. Toutes les filles n'ont pas ma chance, poussée qu'elles sont par les idées reçues, pour faire fun ou encore à cause d'une agression. Donc rassure-toi, je n'ai aucun regret à ce niveau. Dans d'autres domines oui, comme tout le monde. Parfois, j'aimerai revenir en arrière, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Il faut l'accepter et avancer en faisait de notre mieux.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Hinata. Bon, si on allait rejoindre ce grognon qui me sert de cousin. Je pense qu'on l'a assez ignoré, non ?!

\- Tu as raison, allons libérer Neji de sa pauvre solitude," ria un peu Tenten.

Ce fut donc en riant que les deux amies repartir vers la demeure, laissant les ombres des nuages jouer avec les bosquets des fleurs et les effleurer doucement. Sur le chemin, Hinata décida de ne plus penser pour le moment à ce qui la chagrinait. Elle allait en avoir toute la liberté dans peu de temps, elle en était certaine. Pour le moment, elle souhaitait profiter de cette belle après-midi avec sa meilleure amie, même si les paroles d'Hanabi nourrissaient encore ses doutes et son appréhension. De son côté, Tenten avait un peu de mal à sortir de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle avait affirmé ne posséder aucun regret d'avoir offert sa virginité à Neji et elle le pensera sans doute toute sa vie. Cependant, peut-être qu'elle était la seule à ne pas en sentir. Etait-ce aussi le cas de son petit-ami ou l'habitait-il ? Malgré cette interrogation qui lui broyait le coeur, elle présenta tout de même à son brun un doux visage et donna le change jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à rentrer chez elle, toujours sous son escorte.

Ce dernier avait également affiché un faciès neutre, bien que soulagé en voyant le sourire de sa belle et de sa cousine, Pourtant, il avait passé son temps à ronger son frein et à brûler de savoir où était la vérité. Cependant, il ne désirait surtout pas se remettre à dos sa petite-amie. Il allait attendre le bon moment. Rentré assez tôt de chez sa douce, il alla se coucher assez rapidement, s'endormant l'esprit vide, déterminé à rester sur le qui-vive. Par contre, seule dans sa chambre, Hinata repensa à toute la conversation. Tenten ne l'avait pas vraiment éclairée et appuyée à suivre ce que sa famille avait passé des années à lui enseigner. Elle lui conseillait de tout révéler à Naruto et de trouver une issue avec lui, en espérant que ce ne soit pas la rupture. Bizarrement, au lieu de se sentir soulager à suivre ses inclinations, même si cela voulait dire aller à l'encontre de ce qu'on lui avait enseigné de juste, elle se sentait encore plus perdue, presque peinée. Elle n'arrivait pas échapper à son angoisse, à la culpabilité du "qu'en diront les anciens et son père" ainsi que de la peur. La Hyuga s'endormit difficilement, en priant que l'avenir lui soufflera la solution.

Le reste des vacances se passa sans trop de changement. L'ambiance des années lycée était de nouveau présente entre tous les amis. Les filles avaient retrouvé la Sakura qu'elles avaient toujours connue. La rose rigolait avec elles, taquinait les garçons comme autrefois, faisait des plans foireux avec la complicité d'Ino dans la recherche de commérage. Elle reconstruisait le monde avec Temari, parlait médecine avec Matsuri et défiait Karui dans la fille ayant la plus forte force de frappe. Naruto eut le plaisir de la voir parler de nouveau avec Hinata comme autrefois, bien que la Hyuga semblait un peu intimidée, sûrement due au rôle que sa meilleure amie avait eu sur leur réconciliation. La seule qui gardait encore un peu ses distances était Tenten. Cela ne le dérangeait pas trop et même il le comprenait un peu. La jeune femme devait certainement avoir d'autres chats à fouetter, surtout avec un petit-ami aussi fliquant.

En effet, Neji avait accentué sa surveillance, le regardant d'un regard glacial. Les derniers mois à l'école préparatoire allait être difficile avec lui, heureusement que Sasuke était présent, ainsi que Shino. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, ce dernier était avec Kiba alors qu'ils étaient tous au sein de la demeure Uchiwa pour une énième réunion entre eux. Les deux étaient plongés dans un duel verbal, l'Aburame essayant visiblement de raisonner son camarade, mais en vain. Naruto en fronça les sourcils, surtout quand il aperçut le maître d'Akamaru abandonné son ami avec un signe de désinvolture de la main, comme s'il l'envoyait se faire voir aux calendes grecques. Il se questionnait sur la raison qui pourrait diviser ces amis si soudés. Posant les yeux sur son compagnon de prépa, le blond le vit le regarder. Intrigué, il intensifia son regard, mais n'obtient rien de plus. Il était assez difficile de déchiffrer les émotions de Shino derrière ses lunettes noires, mais il semblait désolé pour lui. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Naruto se concentra une nouvelle fois vers Kiba. A la vision de ce dernier, une rage s'éveilla en lui qu'il en grogna sourdement.

Son ami aux triangles rouges était auprès d'Hinata et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Bon, ce geste n'avait rien de compromettant, pouvant être effectué en toute amitié ou par un frère. Néanmoins, l'Uzumaki n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il trouvait le brun un peu trop collé à sa copine, trop tactile à son goût, mais surtout son regard lui fit presque perdre son sang-froid. Il avait l'impression d'y lire un désir, ou du moins un empressement bien trop profond. En plus de cela, Hinata ne semblait rien voir et ce fut son sourire à son meilleur ami qui faillit le faire exploser. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Pour lui, l'Inuzuka la draguait et cela devant lui. La supposition de Sasuke qu'il ait pu espionner sa belle ou du moins ses sous-vêtements lui envahit à l'instant même son esprit. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, ça non. Hinata était à lui. Il allait s'avancer pour marquer son territoire qu'il fut arrêté.

"- Sasuke, laisse-moi ! Je dois remettre à sa place Kiba.

\- Tu te calmes d'abord, lui assigna le ténébreux. Tu es trop énervé que tu risques de dire des propos qui vont dépasser ta pensée et peut-être t'en prendre à Hinata.

\- Non, rassure-toi, essaya Naruto. Hinata n'a rien à craindre. Je vais juste mettre mon poing dans la figure de ce séducteur à la noix.

\- Je ne peux pas te le permettre, insista l'amant de Juugo.

\- Regarde comment il est, à la coller comme un animal en rut et elle ne voit rien. C'est ça qui m'énerve le plus.

\- Et moi, je te dis de te calmer, l'empoigna Sasuke en l'obligeant à mettre son front contre le sien pour qu'il n'ait plus l'image de leur camarade dans son champ de vision et qu'il se concentre sur lui. Ta jalousie t'entraîne à déformer ta vision des choses. N'oublie pas qu'Hinata considère Kiba comme un frère, comme toi avec Sakura. Et puis, elle t'aime et ne voit que toi, appuie-toi sur ça."

Face à ses paroles de sagesse et remplies de vérité, Naruto trouva un semblant de calme, en tout cas, assez pour que son meilleur ami le lâcha. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et d'un hochement de tête complice, se séparèrent. Le blond souffla et reprit sa marche vers sa dulcinée. Oui, l'intervention de l'Uchiwa avait un peu mis la bête en cage, mais surtout ce qui fit en sorte de l'enfermer à double tour fut les yeux d'Hinata. Celle-ci avait deviné ses pas l'emmenant vers elle. Elle s'était donc retournée vers lui, obligeant ainsi Kiba à la lâcher. Le voyant effectivement s'avancer, elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire, surtout quand il nia l'appel de Sakura et qu'il passa devant elle sans la voir. Cette ignorance réchauffa le coeur de la Hyuga, lui prouvant qu'elle était son univers, au point d'effacer les autres et plus encore celle pour qui il avait eu le plus d'attention par le passé. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amoureuse et tendre face à la marche de son homme.

D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas le cas pour elle aussi ? Dès le moment qu'elle avait senti son regard sur elle, même la présence de son meilleur ami qui était pourtant des plus proches physiquement n'existait plus. Tout son esprit était concentré sur son blond que Kiba en avait froncé les sourcils. Il avait bien senti que sa soeur de coeur n'était plus avec lui et que par des gestes subtiles dont elle n'avait sans doute même pas conscience, elle tentait de se détacher de sa prise. Pourtant, il n'avait aucunement de mauvaise intention,..., enfin presque. Bon, pour le moment, l'Inuzuka était le spectateur d'un couple se dévorant des yeux, ayant oublié la dispute dont il ignorait l'existence. Il fut le témoin d'un Naruto tirant vers lui sa belle dès qu'il avait été en mesure de tendre le bras, et devant son ami l'embrasser à pleine bouche avant de la conduire vers un fauteuil qui l'accueillit, sa princesse sur les genoux. Finalement, des deux jeunes hommes, le plus jaloux ne fut pas celui que tous auraient pu affirmer en premier abord.

Kiba ne fut pas le seul témoin de cet échange où une tension des plus romantiques émanait. Sakura avait tout espionné. Elle avait vu la lueur de jalousie et la rage dans les pupilles azur de son meilleur ami. Elle avait assisté à l'intervention de Sasuke et au retour plus ou moins réussi au calme. Soucieuse tout de même de Naruto et de lui éviter une bagarre avec un de leurs amis, elle l'avait appelé pour connaître la finalité de tout ceci et y apporter son concours si possible. Malheureusement, l'Uzumaki l'ignora royalement, concentré qu'il était par le sourire d'Hinata. La rose ne put s'empêcher d'envier la beauté de sa camarade qui brillait tel le firmament. Elle l'enviait d'être le sujet de la lueur de tendresse et d'amour qui émanait des yeux qui, l'instant plutôt, étaient à lancer des couteaux. Elle assista au baiser et ne put qu'assister au bonheur de ce couple installé maintenant l'un contre l'autre, ne se préoccupant que d'eux-mêmes.

Sakura en baissa la tête, triste et mélancolique. Puis, la relevant un peu, elle désira se changer les idées et se trouver de quoi se distraire. Malheureusement, le destin cruel sembla la prendre pour cible et ne souhaita pas lui accorder son souhait. A chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard quelque part, la Haruno tombait sur des mains enlacées, des baisers chastes échangés, des doigts caressant les cheveux de son amant comme à l'image de Shikamaru, allongé et la tête sur les genoux de Temari. La rose détourna la tête encore une fois pour fuir, mais elle n'eut pas de chance. Son regard espionna encore une fois Naruto, les bras autour d'Hinata, la serrant comme pour éviter qu'elle disparaisse, mais surtout pour marquer son territoire.

En effet, il foudroyait Kiba à chaque fois qu'il osait lever les yeux vers eux. D'ailleurs, l'Inuzuka avait vite quitté son sourire taquin pour le transformer en défi arrogant. Hinata, étrangère à ce combat de coq, caressait du bout du doigt en des cercles et sans vraiment en prendre conscience le sternum de Naruto, au niveau de la base du cou, là où il avait laissé les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverte. Ce geste le faisait d'ailleurs frisonner et l'enhardissait dans son duel silencieux d'avec Kiba. Il posait sur ce dernier le regard victorieux du chevalier venant de gagner la joute et donc les faveurs de la dame d'honneur du tournoi. Sakura fut donc le témoin invisible de tout ceci et sentit son coeur se fissurer.

Cette sensation était étrange car elle était coupée en deux. D'un côté, elle se pensait heureuse d'assister au bonheur de ses amis et notamment celui de Naruto et Sasuke. Cependant de l'autre, une brisure se fit en elle. Cette dernière se fit plus grande quand dans un regard, les célibataires de leur groupe lui apparurent dans son champ de vision. Lee et Shino avaient rejoint Kiba. Le fauve de Jade charriait un peu son ami pour avoir été abandonné avec si peu de considération par Hinata, la plus douce et polie des filles. Son rire remplissait la pièce face au visage débité de l'Inuzuka et l'air stoïque de l'Aburame. Ce trio lui donnait l'impression d'être plus heureuse qu'elle et cela malgré leur statut de célibataire. En cet instant et face à autant de joie, Sakura se sentit vide et seule, si seule. Elle avait la sensation de se retrouver, dans la nuit noire, au bord d'un précipice sans fond, et sans une seule lumière d'espoir pour son âme en peine. Subitement, la rose eut envi de pleurer et de se laisser tomber dans cet oubli devant elle. La rose avait mal, terriblement mal.

Pourtant, et malgré cette perte de repère, de joie profonde, Sakura ne voulait pas se laisser ainsi aller. Elle avait réussi à sortir de son tunnel d'arrogance et de jalousie. Elle avait réussi à se réjouir pour son meilleur ami, à étouffer ce qu'elle prenait pour des sentiments amoureux. Néanmoins, malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'y parvenait pas. Un fond sonore dans sa conscience ne cessait de lui marteler ses pensées. Comme elle voudrait être à l'image de Shino et de Kiba qui ne se souciaient pas du regard des autres et qui vivaient leur vie pleinement. Ils batifolaient à droite et à gauche, et cela malgré les jugements un peu trop hâtifs de féministes intégristes qui ne faisaient pas l'effort de les connaître. Car oui, cela existait, ces représentantes de Vénus qui possédaient des œillères pourrissant les débats, au point d'aller jusqu'à juger certaines de leurs comparses juste parce qu'elles désiraient allaiter leur enfant. Oui, il était normal de revendiquer d'être traitée à égalité et avec équité à l'image de la gente masculine.

Cependant, cela justifiait-il leur jugement exécrable sur le choix de certaines d'entre elles de désirer suspendre leur travail pour s'occuper de leurs enfants ou parce qu'elles aspiraient à autre chose, comme à l'image de ces femmes militaires ? Ces dernières donnaient à leur Nation une grande partie de leurs jeunes années avec dévotion et devoirs, ne voyant presque pas leur progéniture grandir ou la mettant au monde sur le tard. Quand le temps de devenir officier supérieur arrivait, beaucoup de la population politique et des féministes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi certaines d'entre elles, qui en avaient la possibilité, ne se présentaient pas au concours. Enfermés dans leur doctrine, ils ne voyaient pas que la perspective de partir tôt, de rentrer tard sans avoir la possibilité d'embrasser leurs filles et leurs fils, de ne pas être présente au cours de leur joie et de leur peine ne les enchantaient guère.

Ainsi, elles préféraient privilégier leur famille après des années de loyaux services. Malheureusement, elles avaient beau faire remonter leur avis, les politiques poussés par des idéologues restaient sourds à leurs missives. Tout comme des hommes un peu trop machos, voulant retourner à la suprématie du "mâle" et entretenant ainsi le "conflit", foulaient encore cette Terre. Ils désiraient,..., non,... ce n'était pas le bon terme... Ils ordonneraient bien le retour à la soumission des femmes, elles enfermées chez elle, obéissant à leurs conjonctures sans une once de révolte. C'étaient ce genre de type à penser que leur rôle était derrière les fourneaux, à écarter les jambes sans aucune objection et à tout accepter, même à être cocue. Cependant, derrière cette "revendication" au retour à l'ancien temps, n'était-ce pas la peur de perdre leur place qui parlait ? Pendant des siècles, les hommes étaient en position de décideurs, de combattants, mais aussi, et c'était souvent oublié par leurs héritiers du monde moderne, de protecteurs.

Oui, les femmes leur avaient dus allégeance, mais en contrepartie, ils avaient été de leur devoir de leur apporter de quoi survivre, de les respecter et de les protéger. De grands pouvoirs impliquaient de grandes responsabilités. Aujourd'hui, cette partie était mise aux oubliettes, pensant surement et inconsciemment que ce n'était que dans la violence de leur acte et de leur parole qu'ils garderont une certaine suprématie, ainsi que leur situation. Pourtant, beaucoup d'hommes voulaient écouter cette partie d'eux-mêmes qui criaient de traiter les femmes comme leur égal, d'être présent auprès de leurs enfants, et ainsi de ne pas être traités de faibles, de lâcheurs juste parce qu'ils souhaitent voir ces derniers grandir, s'occuper d'eux, vivre avec leur compagne dans l'équité absolue. Certes, certains jeunes représentants de Mars étaient perdus et ne savaient plus quel était leur rôle. Où était leur masculinité dans ce monde dont les féministes et les machos dans leur mauvais sens du terme mettaient leur grain de sel ?

Finalement, ils trouvaient la réponse avec celle qui partageait leur vie, le couple se répartissant leur rôle en fonction de leur convenance et de leurs choix, faisant fi des jugements d'autrui. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que c'était difficile, car étant un être grégaire, l'humain a cet instinct d'espionner ce que pensait l'autre de soi et de se conformer à son avis. Il fallait souvent une forte source de volonté pour ne pas y prêter attention quand ce dernier n'était que néfaste, comme l'usage de la violence ou la mise en danger de la vie d'autrui. Cette résistance n'était possible que si les deux acteurs de leur romance commune communiquaient entre eux, se livrant leurs soucis et leurs attentes. Cependant, leur dialogue était empoisonné par ces soit-disant bien penseurs qu'étaient les féministes intégristes ainsi que les machistes, aux œillères si fortement clôturées dans des convictions d'un autre âge pour les uns et dans celles trop revanchardes des unes pour s'ouvrir à la réelle égalité.

Deux extrêmes qui n'arriveront sans doute jamais à se comprendre et à s'entendre s'ils ne mettent pas un peu d'eau dans leur vin. Deux minorités qui disaient parler aux noms de ceux et de celles qui se taisaient, mais qui ne réalisaient pas que la majorité des hommes et des femmes de ce monde souhaitaient juste vivre une existence tranquille, sans heurts, traçant leur propre voie. A croire qu'une partie de l'humanité était incapable d'évaluer et de trouver l'équilibre, le juste milieu, ne pouvant que se baigner dans les extrêmes pour avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière. Si Kiba et Shino trouvaient des femmes prêtes à céder à leur séduction, tout en connaissant les conséquences et la réalité de cette dernière, qui étaient-ils, tous ses inquisiteurs et toutes ses inquisitrices pour les juger ? Tout comme ces représentantes du sexe féminin n'avaient pas être montrées du doigt et insultées de salopes ou pire. Elles avaient aussi le droit de vivre leur sexualité comme elle l'entendait tant qu'elles se respectaient, pas comme elle au final.

Oui, Sakura reconnaissait de n'avoir fait aucunement preuve d'estime de soi en proposant son corps à Naruto il y a quelques mois. Comme elle s'en voulait et se l'avouait volontiers. Depuis quelques jours, elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu autant la pousser à se manquer autant de respect. Elle était certaine que dans des circonstances normales, jamais elle n'aurait songé à offrir son corps avec autant de désinvolture. Cependant, malgré cette prise de conscience, le courage lui manquait pour l'avouer au concerné et de s'excuser. Et puis, comment faire face à Hinata sur ce sujet ? Elle se sentait déjà assez mal ainsi pour ne pas se rendre à la merci des pupilles si perçants de la Hyuga. Enfin, pour le moment, la rose se sentit tirer vers le groupe des célibataires par un Lee, désireux de lui changer les idées. En effet, le fauve de jade avait été témoin de son abattement et était venu à son secours tel un chevalier face au dragon. Il n'était pas dit qu'il laissa celle qu'il désirait toucher le coeur se morfondre seule dans son coin.

Ainsi, la soirée ne s'était pas si mal continuer et terminer pour Sakura. Son soupirant à la coupe si particulière de bol avait passé son temps à alterner entre pitrerie et discussion sérieuse. Elle s'était même surprise à rire et à se sentir plutôt bien avec lui. Bon, les deux autres célibataires avaient été présents, mais ils ne furent pas de si mauvaise compagnie, enfin si on écartait le fait que Kiba avait louché de temps en temps sur sa meilleure amie, toujours dans les bras de son blond. De plus, Ino avait sauté sur le dos de la Haruno, prête à rattraper encore plus le temps perdu avec elle, laissant Saï discuter avec ses camarades masculins. En tout cas, l'ambiance régnante avait suffi à faire fuir la mélancolie de la rose qui ne prit donc pas conscience du voile sombre qui venait d'entourer son coeur. Ainsi se déroula une des journées et soirées organisée par le groupe d'amis durant ces vacances de printemps. Celles-ci allaient de toute manière bientôt prendre fin. Malheureusement, il n'était pas dit qu'une dernière épreuve leur serait épargnée.

Ce nouveau obstacle se matérialisa par un repas des plus cérémonieux et pompeux, enfin selon les critères de Naruto, dont il avait reçu l'invitation par le père de sa princesse. Il était en cet instant, alors que les coups de midi allait bientôt claironner, devant la porte de la grande demeure des Hyuga. Il n'était pas encore prêt à sonner, prenant son temps pour bien soufflé et tenté de se détendre avant de se jeter dans l'antre des lions. Comme il aurait aimé s'en passer de cette obligation, car oui, si on lui avait donné le choix, il aurait préféré se trouver ailleurs, bien sûr avec Hinata. Malheureusement, non, il se devait de faire acte de présence et faire face au mépris qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de certains anciens, les plus conservateurs de leur tradition. Déjà qu'il avait la sensation que sa douce était des plus stressée à la perspective de ce rassemblement dînatoire, au point d'être un peu distante. En effet, c'était la seule raison qu'il trouvait à Hinata pour n'avoir pas autant dormi chez lui qu'il aurait souhaité ou refuser encore d'aller plus loin que de simples étreintes.

Le blond n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'elle avait peur qu'il fasse une bourde. La phrase de Sakura, quand il lui avait fait part de cette future torture, ne le quittait pas. Son "Pauvre Hinata, elle va devoir se creuser les méninges pour trouver des excuses à tes pitreries. Je te parie que tu n'arriveras pas à tenir tranquille durant tout le repas" continuait à l'habiter. Kiba en avait ri, surtout quand la rose et Naruto s'étaient lancés dans un duel à qui aurait raison, lui se défendant et elle droite dans son opinion. Sa petite amie avait bien tenté de les calmer et de le rassurer en étant certaine qu'il sera merveilleux comme toujours. Néanmoins, une part de lui-même avait été empoisonnée par ces mots. Il savait pourtant et pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, un peu d'humour mal à propos sur son énergie débordante, et pourtant... Il était vrai que rester calme et immobile pendant des heures et à soutenir des discussions sérieuses trop longtemps n'étaient pas du tout son fort. Cependant, il était prêt à entreprendre cet effort pour Hinata. L'image de celle-ci s'imposa alors à lui et l'emplit de courage.

Ce courage fut la force qui lui permit d'enfin se décider à sonner à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un autre invité interrompit son action avant même qu'elle ne soit commencée.

"- Ben alors Naruto, tu fais le chien de grue.

\- Un peu de respect, tu veux, Konohamaru, râla le concerné. Je te fais remarquer que j'étais sur le point de sonner, quand tu m'as arrêté, alors ne me gonfle pas.

\- Ouais, ouais, dédaigna hausser des épaules le Sarutobi. Sinon, bonjour.

\- Ouais, c'est ça bonjour," lui rendit l'Uzumaki qui se décida enfin de demander l'entrée dans la demeure.

Aucune autre salutation ne fut échangée entre les deux nouveaux arrivants qui attendirent qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Quand ce fut fait, ils étaient entrain de s'avancer que le plus jeune d'entre eux ne faisait que jeter des coups d'oeil sur son aîné. Son attitude était très paradoxale, surtout s'il la comparait à celle qu'il lui connaissait. D'habitude, il aurait souri ou il lui aurait balancé une répartie à la même mesure. Tous deux auraient certainement fini par en rire, mais là non. Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ?

"- Tu me sembles bien énervé, ou plutôt nerveux, termina par faire remarquer Konohamaru.

\- Mmm, pas faux, avoua Naruto, les mains dans les poches. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois super emballé et enchanté d'être là, mais bon qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour les beaux yeux de sa belle-famille.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas si terrible, et puis, dis-toi que tu vas voir ta copine. Concentre-toi sur elle. En tout cas, c'est ce que je fais. De toute manière, tu verras, tout ce beau monde aura vite oublié ta présence, tellement ils préféreront parler politique, politique et encore politique, sourit le petit-fils d'Hirusen face à ce qu'il prenait pour une petite boutade ironique. Ah, j'oubliais, l'économie y passe aussi. De vrai moulin à parole dès qu'il s'agit d'affaires. On s'amuse bien avec Hanabi à rire d'eux sous cape, sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

\- Si tu le dis. Je ne peux que te faire confiance. Tu es un un peu plus roder à cet exercice que moi," pouffa Naruto sans qu'il puisse se retenir, sous le regard désapprobateur d'un ancien passant par là.

D'ailleurs, cet espion involontaire n'avait pas été des plus discrets. En fait, l'aimé d'Hinata le soupçonna de ne pas en avoir eu, de toute façon, l'intention. Il voulait qu'il soit vu par lui, Le blond en était presque certain. Cela refroidit l'ambiance entre les deux amis, dont le plus jeune s'étonna de ne pas entendre celui qu'il prenait comme un mentor le remettre un peu à sa place d'un sourire moqueur, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait rien à faire de son opinion sur son attitude. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'aurait fait le Naruto du lycée, ou du moins le Naruto d'avant sa mise en couple. Hinata lui aurait-elle ordonné de se tenir à carreaux, le menaçant sans doute des pires tortures ? Bien que l'idée lui frôlait l'esprit, Konohamaru reprit en quelques secondes ses esprits, en admettant que ce n'était pas du genre de l'héritière d'agir ainsi. Enfin, il ne put pas pousser plus avant sa réflexion qu'il fut empêché par Hanabi qui lui sauta dessus en guise de bonjour.

"- Hanabi, un peu de tenue, je vous prie, intervint la gouvernante.

\- Oh, arrêtez ! Je ne fais rien de mal, se défendit la cadette. J'ai le droit de saluer mon copain. Et puis, mon père n'a fait aucune remarque que je sache, alors vous n'avez rien à dire."

Face à cette interpellation, le chef de famille souleva d'à peine un millimètre un sourcil d'être pris à partie sans aucune consultation préalable. Bien sûr pour les non initiés, il donnait l'impression de n'avoir aucunement bougé de son air stoïque. Par contre, pour ceux qu'il le connaissait, ils lisaient en lui un peu de colère, mais il ne fit pas plus. A côté de lui, Hinata regardait sa jeune soeur pendue au bras de Konohamaru qui tentait tant bien que mal de serrer la main du patriarche. Elle l'enviait de laisser son côté passionné ressortir, alors qu'elle résistait à en faire de même. A sa décharge, des yeux inquisiteurs étaient braqués sur son dos, comme s'ils attendaient un faux pas de sa part. Etait-ce également à cause d'une telle inquisition que son propre aimé semblait distant ? Elle qui aurait aimé le voir se précipiter vers elle fut assez déçue de constater qu'il faisait tout le contraire. En effet, Naruto alla saluer Hiashi, ce qui était normal, mais il poussa le bouchon jusqu'à faire de même avec les anciens présents. Elle n'eut droit qu'à sa salutation qu'en dernière. Et encore, ce ne fut qu'un baiser sur le front qui ne dura que quelques secondes, alors qu'elle brûlait de le sentir contre ses lèvres.

Cette attitude avait l'air de donner satisfaction à ses détracteurs, pensant sans doute avoir su dompter, ou du moins d'avoir commencer à façonner et peut-être à soumettre à leurs exigences, ce jeune renard sauvage. Par contre, la réaction du blond inquiéta de nouveau le Sarutobi qui le suivit quand, après avoir offert son bras et non sa main à Hinata, son aîné la conduisit à la suite de Hiashi vers la salle à manger. La jeune héritière était quelque peu triste d'un tel comportement qui lui rappelait trop celui de sa famille si stricte. Le soleil qu'était Naruto paraissait moins lumineux en cet instant. Elle présentait que c'était pour ne pas engendrer de scandale, mais elle aurait tant qu'il reste soi-même comme elle lui avait demandé à maintes reprises dans le passé. Enfin, songeant que ce n'était que temporaire, elle s'arma de courage pour le supporter. Le repas débuta donc dans une ambiance qui donnait l'illusion de la détente, mais il suffisait de voir comment l'Uzumaki était droit comme un i, démontrant qu'il était tendu pour se rendre compte que rien de tel n'était la réalité.

Pourtant les discussions allaient bon train, enfin, c'était très solennel comme lui avait indiqué Konohamaru. Naruto vit d'ailleurs ce dernier ne pas s'en préoccuper, les mettant de côté pour se concentrer sur Hanabi, riant aussi discrètement avec elle. Il aurait bien voulu faire la même chose avec Hinata qui était assisse à côté de lui, mais encore une fois, il n'en fit rien. Celle-ci le voyait plutôt tenter de participer aux conversations, étonnant certains sur ses connaissances dans beaucoup de domaines. Eux qui le prenaient pour un cancre, il leur prouvait qu'il avait souvent un bon raisonnement, ne tombant pas dans leur piège, même aussi subtile soit-il. Pour dire la vérité, il avait été à bonne école avec Sasuke qui l'avait un peu poussé à s'intéresser à autres choses que les ramen et les arts martiaux. De son côté, sa belle restait silencieuse, amenant sa fourchette à la bouche dans un ballet lent mais régulier, et se sentait bien seule, enviant encore sa soeur. Bon, cela ne la changeait pas de son habitude, mais elle avait espéré qu'avec la présence de son petit-ami, ce serait différent, qu'elle aurait pu parler avec lui au lieu de rester dans ce mutisme. La Hyuga se retenait de souffler, débitée et reconnaissant que ses espoirs ne furent pas concrétisés.

Hinata gardait donc sa tête basse, dirigée inexorablement sur son assiette, ne voyant pas Naruto jeter de temps en temps des coups d'oeil vers elle. Il fut ainsi témoin de son état d'abattement, et en voulut à tous ses grigous qui accaparaient toute son attention, mais surtout, les rendant responsable de cet état de fait. Plus d'une fois, sa dulcinée avait bien tenté d'intervenir au début des échanges. Malheureusement, sa parole tombait assez souvent dans le vide, ou alors on la coupait comme pour lui faire comprendre que personne ne désirait entendre son opinion. Bizarrement, Hiashi n'y mettait pas bon ordre, ce que remarqua le blond. Etait-ce une question d'habitude pour cette famille d'ignorer une de leur membre ? Il avait bien essayé de lui lancer des perches, mais ces dernières étaient à peine saisies qu'elle disparaissait par une interruption de la part d'un des convives. Au final, l'Uzumaki avait fini par abandonner et garda son ressentiment, ainsi que sa colère tant bien que mal. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait les mettre à leur place, surtout au moment où une question lui fut faite.

"- Vous semblez marcher sur les traces de votre père. Bien qu'il ne soit pas bien né, il a fait énormément pour notre pays. Cela l'excuse presque d'être issu d'un orphelinat et d'un milieu plus que modeste. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

A cette question des plus exécrablement irrespectueuse, un silence s'abattit autour de la table. Seul le bruit de la toux de Konohamaru qui en avait avalé de travers un peu de son plat se fit entendre. Hanabi tentait de l'aider en le tapotant le dos, alors que Neji, se levant pour le sauver de l'asphyxie, le frappa entre les deux omoplates d'un cou sec et précis. Ainsi libérer, le Sarutobi, après l'avoir remercié de la tête, tourna son visage affichant autant de l'indignation et de l'étonnement. Il ne fut pas le seul. Hiashi sentait de nouveau la colère monté à ce manque caractérisé de l'impolitesse absolue. il allait enfin prendre son rôle de chef de famille en main qu'il fut devancé par le principal concerné.

"- Mon père a prouvé que seul le travail, une détermination sans faille et le sens du devoir sont les moteurs les plus importants pour atteindre la réussite,... et non nos origines sociaux. Je compte bien continuer sur la voie de son oeuvre.

\- Je vois. Bon courage alors, car le chemin est bien long encore. Il n'est pas encore sur que vous y arriverez, mais je vous le souhaite, termina l'instigateur de la conversation d'un ton hypocrite.

\- Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements," réussit à prononcer le blond, en contenant sa rage.

Celle-ci se matérialisait par un poing serré sur son genou, caché grâce à la nappe, alors que son visage tentait de montrer la plus grande sérénité qu'il pouvait. Néanmoins, ses traits étaient des plus tendus, ainsi que tous ses muscles. Comme il aurait aimé se jeter sur cet idiot, mais il se retenait, la pensée de préserver sa douce d'un scandale due à sa colère lui en donnant la force. D'ailleurs, Hinata aurait voulu aussi avoir cette témérité de renvoyer dans ses buts cet ancien. Ce dernier venait d'insulter Minato Namikaze, celui qui aurait pu devenir son futur beau-père si le destin en avait décidé autrement. Malheureusement, la peur de le mettre encore plus en difficulté la retint, ainsi que ce manque de confiance et peut-être de courage au fond d'elle. La Hyuga n'eut que le réflexe de poser sa main douce sur celle vengeur qu'elle avait deviné sous le tissu. Par ce geste, elle désirait lui montrer tout son soutien. Malheureusement, à peine effleurée, elle la sentit fuir son touché, comme si un tison chauffé au fer rouge l'avait brûlé. Ce geste fuyant la blessa et accentua la tristesse qui sévissait en son coeur depuis l'arrivée de son aimé.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que ce dernier avait réagi par réflexe, ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu'il avait inconsciemment fait. La tempête qui ravageait son esprit était beaucoup trop puissante et toutes ses forces étaient concentrées pour la contenir. Sa tête était incapable d'analyser ce que son sens du touché lui envoyait comme signal. En tout cas, l'ambiance devint assez gênante. Hanabi foudroyait du regard cet ancien ouvertement, alors que son père faisait de même mais plus discrètement, se promettant de régler cette histoire en privé. Mine de rien, ce membre de la famille lui avait manqué de respect en s'attaquant à un de ses invités. Neji, quand à lui, restait neutre, sans vraiment d'avis, bien décider à juste observer pour le moment. Tant qu'on ne s'attaquait pas à Hinata ou à Tenten, finalement, cela lui était complètement égal que leur nouvelle cible soit maintenant Naruto. Celui qui fut le plus touché du comportement du blond fut Konohamaru. Celui-ci s'était attendu à ce que son mentor se jette sur son adversaire, peut-être pas physiquement, mais avec une tirade bien placée, mais rien. Le blond affichait un sourire, certes crispé, mais quand même un sourire. Que se passait-il avec lui ?

Le reste du repas se passa avec une Hinata désappointée et qui avait hâte de quitter cette table et un Naruto se préparant à d'autres attaques du genre. Il ne manquait plus qu'un autre ancien s'en prenne à sa mère ou à Iruka pour que ce soit le pom-pom. Alors qu'il pensait cela, espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas, le destin en décida autrement au moment du café servi au salon et profitant que Hiashi était occupé au bout de la pièce.

"- Votre mère était donc une Uzumaki. L'héritière, me semble-t-il ?

\- En effet, acquiesça Naruto, prudent et s'enfonçant les ongles dans sa paume jusqu'au sang. Comme mon nom l'indique.

\- Ses parents l'ont déshéritée, je crois ?

\- Ils ont tenté effectivement, répondit le blond de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Cependant, la loi de notre pays est claire sur ce point. Personne ne peut déshériter un de ses enfants, lui permettant ainsi d'obtenir l'héritage de son parent décédé.

\- Et heureusement, continua l'ancien. Finalement, vos grands-parents doivent bien regretter d'avoir tout fait pour détourner votre mère de votre père, au vu de ce qu'il est devenu. Kushina a pressenti mieux que tout le monde ce dont il était capable.

\- Il semblerait en effet, mais..., tenta de répliquer Naruto remarquant que son interlocuteur semblait bien familier avec sa mère pour l'appeler par son prénom.

\- Bien qu'il soit regrettable qu'elle n'est pas considérée les souhaits de deux grandes familles,..., la sienne et... celle des Hyuga.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh, vous l'ignoriez donc, s'étonna faussement l'ancien. Laissez-moi-vous informer que votre mère était normalement destinée à mon propre fils.

-...

\- Cependant, Kushina a préféré suivre votre père, quitte à tourner le dos à ses parents. Au vu de la destinée de Minato, je me pose parfois la question si son départ avait vraiment été mué par l'amour comme cela fut affirmé. Peut-être que l'ambition politique de votre père était la véritable origine de sa décision. Elle se voyait peut-être comme future première dame."

Au fils de la conversation qui était plus un monologue, Naruto bouillait et se concentrait sur la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses paumes qui commençaient à saigner sérieusement pour ne pas étrangler son interlocuteur, interlocuteur qui prenait un malin plaisir à le voir si mal à l'aise et se contenir. Il continua donc pour continuer sa petite mise à l'épreuve. Il voulait observer jusqu'où il était capable de garder son sang-froid.

"- Mon fils n'a jamais été un homme ambitieux, voyez-vous, alors que Minato... C'était une toute autre histoire. En réfléchissant, mon cher fils est bien mieux là où il est et avec son épouse actuelle. Ils m'ont donnés de beaux petits-enfants qui sont destinés à un grand avenir. D'ailleurs, ma petite-fille, ici présente, se dévoue à la médecine."

L'ancien désigna à Naruto une jeune femme de leur âge. Cette dernière était entrain de discuter avec des cousines à elle, sans doute. Bizarrement, elle lui disait quelque chose. Se sentant observer, la désignée salua son grand-père avant de tourner son regard sur le blond. Elle en rougit, mais à la différence d'Hinata, son regard était provocateur et aguicheur. De loin, elle lui faisait du rentre dedans en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres qu'elle mordit par la suite. L'Uzumaki en eut des frissons de dégoût. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de filles. Soudain, ce comportement lui fit remonter à la mémoire pourquoi il lui semblait la connaître. Elle faisait parti des amis de l'Université de Sakura et avait partagé un café avec lui lors de son lapin involontaire à Hinata. C'était elle qui, parfois, interrompait ses promenades avec sa belle et qui lui avait parlé de cette fameuse réunion. Bizarrement, il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur celle-ci. Avait-elle vraiment existé ? Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'ancien qui reprit la parole.

"- Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis certain qu'elle fera un beau mariage avec un homme d'une grande famille. Dommage, que les Uzumaki ne vous reconnaissent pas comme l'un des leurs. Vous auriez été un bon parti pour elle. Ils doivent bien le regrettez maintenant, ceci dit. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, en avez-vous des nouvelles ? Vous êtes un de leurs héritiers, et vous pourriez user de leur influence pour vous vous faire votre place dans ce monde.

\- C'est peut-être possible en effet et cela peut paraître dommageable que ma mère est choisi mon père plutôt que sa famille. Je ne peux ni vous donner tord, ni vous donner raison. Le destin en a décidé ainsi et je l'en remercie car sinon je ne serais pas ici à parler avec vous, se résout à affirmer Naruto, la mort dans l'âme et se retenant d'exploser. Cependant, comme vous me l'avez si justement fait remarquer, ma chère famille maternelle m'a renié. Au final, je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

\- Et vous faites bien, je vous assure, surtout si on considère votre éducation par un simple instituteur. Vous vous en tirez plutôt bien. Je trouve juste dommage de ne pas bénéficier de puissants soutiens. Enfin, vous unissant avec notre propre héritière, vous pourriez user de l'influence des Hyuga. Enfin, je l'ai pensé par le passé, je vous l'avoue. Cependant, je suis prêt à revoir mon jugement.

\- Si vous le dites," ne put que dire le fils adoptif d'Iruka.

Un silence se fit après cette remarque alors que l'ancien le fixait de ses yeux blancs à peine ouvert dans une expression de défi et de suspicion. Naruto n'en pouvait presque plus. Après s'en avoir pris à son père, à sa mère, son interlocuteur mettait en doute sa propre intégralité et ses sentiments pour Hinata. Il le prenait pour le pire des ambitieux, tout comme il venait de l'insinuer pour Kushina, pensant qu'il sortait avec sa princesse que pour se servir d'elle. Le blond comptait bien, tout comme son père, faire son chemin par ses propres moyens et prouver sa valeur. Il montrera à tous que sa mère n'avait pas fait un mauvais choix. Il voyait bien le jeu de l'ancien à essayer de lui faire perdre son sang-froid et ainsi, le discréditer devant Hiashi et le reste de la famille. Ses mains étaient douloureuses, mais également la muqueuse de sa joue, à force de se la mordre pour résister à ses pulsions destructrices. Comment faisait Konohamaru pour supporter tout ça depuis des années ?

Pensant à lui, et prétextant vouloir le retrouver, Naruto prit congé de son interlocuteur qui rejoignit ses confrères. S'éloignant, le blond était presque certain qu'il leur faisait son rapport. En tout cas, il pouvait être fier de lui, enfin presque. Il avait réussi à garder enfermer son démon de rage et ne pas lui laisser prendre le contrôle. Par contre, il s'en voulait de s'être senti obliger de cacher son réel ressentiment, et ses véritables pensées. Il avait avalé couleuvre sur couleuvre et avait répondu ce qu'il lui semblait devoir dire, leur donner ce qu'il voulait entendre, quitte à se désavouer à moitié. Lui qui avait pensé que seuls ses bons résultats et sa future carrière d'officier seraient suffisants pour leur prouver d'être le plus méritoire pour obtenir sa princesse, il venait d'avoir la preuve du contraire. Cette famille serait-elle prête à lui demander de vendre son âme au diable ? Cependant, accepterait-il à aller jusque là, afin de vivre sa romance et d'être accepté ? Hinata méritait-elle autant de sang et de sueur ?


	43. Une nouvelle alliée sincère ?

Ainsi cheminait Naruto, à la recherche de son prétexte, même si en réalité, il désirait juste fuir celui qui venait, et hypocritement en plus, de poignarder sa dignité et son honneur. Vraiment, il espérait que tout ce qu'il devait supporter en valait la peine. C'était dans ces moments-là que les anciennes insinuations néfastes de Sakura lui remontaient dans son esprit des tiroirs de sa mémoire. Aurait-il subi ainsi l'ironie malsaine s'il était sorti avec elle ? Peut-être pas. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr non plus d'avoir eu envi d'avoir la mère de la rose sur le dos. Cette dernière était très invasive et intrusive dans la vie privée de sa fille. Néanmoins, quelque chose le chiffonna en l'instant. Sans savoir pourquoi, il compara la situation de la rose à celle de sa petite-amie. Il fallait le reconnaître, mais leur histoire avec leur famille lui semblait assez similaire. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il en était certain, un point commun reliait les deux jeunes femmes.

Bon, Sakura ne subissait pas autant de pression, autonome qu'elle était devenue maintenant grâce à son appartement et échappant de ce fait aux attentions un peu trop assidues de sa mère. Il se sentait surveiller. Cependant, il n'avait aucune preuve que ce soient les Hyuga derrière tout ça. Il s'en doutait certes, surtout concernant Neji, mais Hinata ne lui avait jamais fait part d'un quelconque harcèlement concernant les anciens sur sa vie. Il savait qu'ils lui faisaient un peu peur, mais c'était tout. Ces espions étaient peut-être juste des groupies ou des jaloux qui les épiaient. En tout cas, il venait un peu plus de comprendre la décision de sa belle de vivre un peu en clandestin leur histoire d'amour s'il avait vu juste. Elle voulait la protéger d'eux et de leur assiduité, enfin peut-être. Il pouvait potentiellement exister d'autres raisons. Soufflant, Naruto tenta de sortir toutes ses interrogations de sa tête. La migraine le guettait s'il continuait ainsi et ce n'était pas le moment.

Bientôt, il remarqua qu'il marchait sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il déambulait sans aucune destination en tête. Il stoppa sa marche et constata qu'il s'était acheminé jusqu'au patio en bois qui faisait le tour de la demeure. Se secouant la tête, il se remit à guetter la présence de son jeune ami. Il regarda alors dans tous les sens, sauf dans son dos.

"- Tu me cherches, il paraît ?

\- Konohamaru ! Sursauta le blond en jetant un coup d'oeil au-dessus de son épaule avant de se retourner. Oui, enfin,..., pour tout t'avouer, je me suis servi de toi pour me libérer d'un enquiquineur.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en l'entendant de ta bouche quand tu as parlé à cet ancien. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu n'ais pas songé à Hinata comme excuse, fronça les sourcils le Sarutobi. D'ailleurs, tu ne me sembles pas beaucoup t'occuper d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme ineptie, s'offusqua l'Uzumaki en lui rendant son regard. C'est ton prénom qui m'est juste venu en premier, ok ?! Cela semblait le plus crédible. Et, bien sûr que je me préoccupe d'elle.

\- Mouais, resta suspicieux l'adolescent. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai vu. Je t'ai plutôt observé entrain de cirer les pompes aux vieux que de défendre tes proches. Ils s'en sont quand même pris à tes parents et manqués de respect à celle qui est normalement ta petite-amie. Tu ne les a pas tellement défendus que cela."

A cette remarque, Naruto sentit de nouveau le volcan grondé en son sein. Lui qui avait réussi à maintenir la bête enfermer dans sa cage intérieur, le voyait revenir au grand galop. Au lieu de tenter de le comprendre et de le soutenir, son protégé s'attaquait aussi à lui. Déjà bien échaudé par les offensives de l'ancien si irrespectueux, le cerveau de l'Uzumaki resta sourd aux remarques pourtant judicieuses de cet adolescent à l'intelligence bien étendue. Il laissa donc la rage de son instinct sortir et le guider.

"- Fous-moi la paix ! Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas lui faire honte et la préserver, c'est tout. Je suis prêt à me faire marti-fouetté pour que sa famille m'accepte et me laisse tranquille.

\- Ben, pas sûr que ta méthode marche tant que cela pour la préserver, comme tu le dis si bien, affirma Konohamaru en mimant des guillemets, surtout quand je vois ce spectacle."

En effet, le petit-fils d'Hiruzen tendit le doigt, tout en tournant son visage vers une destination inconnu au blond. Ce dernier suivit la direction indiquée et trembla devant le dessin qui s'afficha devant lui, alors que ses yeux s'écartaient abasourdi. Dans le jardin, assisse sur le blanc où juste avant son départ sur son exil elle l'avait accueilli, Hinata était comme recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête basse à regarder ses pieds. Elle semblait étrangère à tout ce qui l'entourait, même à sa soeur qui parlait avec quelques unes de leurs cousines du même âge. Pourtant, Hanabi tentait tant bien que mal de l'inclure à la conversation, mais en vain. Son aînée participait par parcimonie, dès qu'on l'interpellait. Néanmoins, elle repartait dans le pays de ses songes à la minute, désolant sa cadette. Sa belle respirait la tristesse. En était-il responsable ? L'avait-il autant ignorée que cela pour la voir ainsi infliger ? Ou alors, les attaques l'avaient-elles aussi touchée plus que de raison ? Ce qui paraissait plus plausible en connaissant sa personnalité.

Naruto en fut désolé, mais au vu de sa colère encore présente, cela ne fut pas assez suffisant pour se remettre en question personnellement. Et oui, ce grand dadet d'Uzumaki estimait agir dans l'intérêt de son couple. S'il se montrait digne d'elle aux yeux de ces fichus anciens en leur montrant ce qu'ils voulaient voir, ou en faisant attention à ses paroles, surfant sur ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, il était certain qu'ils leur lâcheraient la grappe. En fait, tout était la faute de ces fichus vieillards qui ne l'avaient pas lâché d'une semelle. Konohamaru voyait bien son mentor se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser. Cette réaction le laissa encore plus perplexe. En effet, il se serait attendu à le voir se précipiter aux pieds de sa dulcinée pour la sortir de son état morose et non pas rester debout sans rien faire. Son aîné avait bien modifié son comportement, mais pourquoi. Ce fut sur cette question que le Sarutobi entreprit quand à lui de rejoindre sa petite-amie. Il ajouta une dernière chose à l'encontre de son compagnon.

"- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais tu as bien changé. Tu n'es plus le Naruto qui ne supportait pas l'injustice et qu'on fasse du mal à ses proches. Et ça juste pour faire les yeux doux à une minorité de gens qui n'en valent même pas la peine."

A la fin de son monologue, Konohamaru quitta le blond en direction d'Hanabi qui l'accueillit avec le sourire alors que d'une main, il l'invita à s'éloigner avec lui. Il était presque certain que c'était qu'attendait Naruto pour, enfin, s'enquérir d'Hinata. Enfin, il l'espérait. Ce fut ainsi que petit à petit, les cousines des deux filles de Hiashi en firent autant, un peu refroidies de côtoyer une des leurs en pleine déprime. Son aura ne les encourageait pas à rester auprès d'elle. D'ailleurs, la concernée en expira, débitée, bien qu'elle en avait l'habitude. Peu de monde de sa famille était aussi ouvert avec elle que sa soeur, surtout avec son état d'âme actuel, même Neji avait décidé de s'éclipser pour accueillir Tenten qui venait d'arriver. Cette dernière avait bien vu sa meilleure amie et son abattement. Cependant, malgré cela, elle n'alla pas la rejoindre pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. En effet, pour une fois, son petit-ami avait décidé de parler d'autre chose que du couple de sa cousine et elle ne désirait pas remettre le couvert là-dessus.

Pourtant, elle hésitait et s'en voulait par moment, surtout quand elle l'avait observée souffler au départ de ses parentes, la laissant solitaire avec sa peine, enfin si c'était cela. Cela aurait pu être juste de la fatigue. La connaissant, elle était presque certaine qu'Hinata n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir à la perspective de ce repas familial si formel. Le stress de faire un impaire l'avait toujours assailli la veille d'un tel événement. Néanmoins, ce jour, cela semblait plus profond qu'un simple épuisement causé par un manque de sommeil. Constatant l'inaction de Naruto suite à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Konohamaru dont elle ignorait la contenance, Tenten faillit accourir auprès de sa soeur de coeur. Elle allait s'y résigner, un peu dégoûtée de devoir prendre congé de Neji enfin prévenant avec elle, qu'elle espionna du coin de l'oeil l'aimé de celle-ci bouger enfin de sa stupéfaction.

En effet, Naruto s'était décidé à sortir de son mutisme et de finalement, redonner la priorité à sa princesse. Une part de lui s'en voulait de lui refaire vivre l'ignorance de leur adolescence. Il n'avait plus qu'à se rattraper, en priant qu'elle lui pardonne encore une fois. Sur le chemin, il se demandait s'il n'abusait pas un trop de son pardon, au vu de toutes ses bourdes. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas sûr que le puits de compassion d'Hinata possède un fond. Il lui semblait tellement sans limite, infini, mais il se devait d'y faire attention. Toujours assisse, la concernée souffla une énième fois, le coeur déçu et un peu plus meurtri, pas par le comportement de sa famille, elle en avait l'habitude, mais de celui de son blond. Tout comme Konohamaru, elle se questionnait sur ce changement de personnalité. Elle l'avait déjà espionné par le passé, mais elle ne s'y était pas vraiment inquiétée, vu qu'elle n'était pas dans l'ignorance qu'il n'était pas très facile de faire face à certains anciens. Elle avait mis cela sur le coût du stress. Néanmoins, elle avait espéré un retour à la normale dans les semaines qui suivaient.

Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'elle doive s'asseoir dessus, surtout si on soupesait son éloignement actuel et parfois celui qu'il avait par moments, certes assez rares mais quand même présents, en dehors des murs du domaine Hyuga. En réfléchissant bien, ses angoisses par rapport à ce nouveau comportement avait accentué et coïncidait avec le retour de Sakura dans le groupe. Hinata priait pour qu'il n'existe aucun lien entre les deux événements, même s'il lui arrivait de se mémoriser les menaces de la rose de lui prendre son petit-ami. Elle se secoua la tête, en fermant les yeux aussi forts qu'elle pouvait, pour en faire sortir toutes ses idées noires. La rose était revenue sur le droit chemin et c'était quand même grâce à elle que son couple s'était réconcilié. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle avait eu l'intention d'appliquer ses paroles. Alors qu'elle terminait son auto-persuasion, une ombre se présenta à ses pieds. La suivant, la jeune femme releva le visage et tomba sur celui qu'elle attendait depuis des heures.

"- Naruto."

Ce dernier garda le silence devant le changement des traits de sa douce. Ils étaient passés de tirer à plus détendus. Son teint pâle avait repris des couleurs comme une fleur reprenait vie face aux rayons du soleil. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire qu'il identifia comme l'expression d'un soulagement. L'avait-elle donc attendu, ou du moins son attention, depuis des heures ? Ce signe était-il l'expression de son espoir enfin réalisé et qu'elle avait nourri ? Cela le toucha et inspiré par son exemple, son propre faciès quitta les stigmates de la colère pour ceux de la douceur.

"- Hinata," souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle et en posant ses mains sur les siennes pour les caresser tendrement.

La jeune femme le regarda à son tour avec une délicatesse amoureuse qui réchauffa le coeur de son aimé. Toute sa rage en fondit d'un coup. Il se sentit plus léger et trouva enfin la réponse à sa question. Oui, sa princesse valait tous les sacrifices et les couleuvres qu'il avait avalées. Il était même prêt à en ingurgiter d'autres si cela lui permettait de la mériter et de le prouver à ses détracteurs. Rien ne la lui fera perdre. Il avait déjà accepté sa requête de cacher l'étape que leur couple avait franchi dans ce but, même s'il mourrait d'envie de crier sur tous les toits qu'elle pouvait désormais dormir chez lui. Il avait laissé des Hyuga s'attaquer à ses parents et à ses opinions pour elle. Il était prêt à tout supporter, il se savait fort. En tout cas, plus fort qu'eux. Les deux tourtereaux tentaient de réconforter l'autre qu'Hinata réalisa quelque chose. Baissant les yeux, elle entrevit un liquide rougeoyant s'échapper de la paume de son petit-ami. Alors que ce dernier allait présenter encore ses excuses pour son éloignement temporaire et de lui en expliquer les raisons, elle le coupa dans son élan.

"- Mais tu saignes, Naruto !

\- Hein, fut surpris celui-ci avant de regarder ses paluches. Ah oui. Ce n'est rien.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta Hinata en ouvrant les paumes du blond vers elle.

\- Rien d'important. Tu n'as pas à te faire du mouron pour moi, tenta de la rassurer l'Uzumaki.

\- Mais,..."

Face au visage de son homme, l'héritière s'interrompit dans sa plaidoirie. A son regard, elle avait compris que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'insister. Il aurait trouvé un moyen d'éluder la question ou de refuser à répondre tout simplement, pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse de cheveux blancs sans doute. Il ne lui aurait pas laissé le choix. D'un mouvement de tête, elle se résigna, reconnaissante pour son intention. Cependant, elle ne pouvait le laisser ainsi et elle était prête également de repousser tout refus de sa part.

"- Je vais te chercher de quoi te soigner, se leva Hinata sans laisser le temps à Naruto de répliquer. Reste-là.

\- Très bien, je t'attends," lui répondit-il en lui souriant et ayant compris que c'était à son tour de ne pas se montrer têtu en insistant.

Ce fut donc sous son regard fixé sur son dos que sa petite-amie partit vers la maison. Ce regard posé sur elle la fit rougir et son poids effaça sa déception de tantôt, bien que gênée au plus au point. Elle n'avait toujours pas pris l'habitude d'en être l'instigatrice. Pour sa défense, Naruto se montra très intéresser par cette silhouette qui s'éloignait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle volait, mais c'était surtout sa taille et la ligne de ses rondeurs qui attira toute sa convoitise. L'envie de la suivre et de la plaquer contre un mur pour la dévorer le reprit et il dut lutter contre cet appel pour rester à sa place. Il profita de son absence pour reprendre le contrôle de ses hormones, bien qu'un vide naquit dans le creux de son ventre. Heureusement, ce ressenti ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'il revoit réapparaître sa dulcinée, une boîte de premiers secours en main. S'installant en face de lui, alors qu'il s'était assis à la place qu'elle avait précédemment occupée, Hinata entreprit de soigner ses petites plaies.

Ces dernières n'étaient pas profondes et seraient donc faciles à traiter. En tout cas, la jeune femme n'eut pas de mal à comprendre d'où elles provenaient. Toutes avaient la forme qu'un ongle enfoncé plus que fortement dans la peau pouvait laisser comme trace sur son épiderme. Elle se douta donc, et cela sans les explications de son aimé, de leurs raisons. Elle comprit alors que toutes les attaques de ces anciens l'avaient plus que blessé. Naruto s'était contenu tant bien que mal pour ne pas exploser et c'était sûrement pour elle. Hinata se sentit alors coupable et responsable, mais surtout inutile et incapable de protéger celui qu'elle aimait. Comme, à cet instant, elle voudrait faire preuve de caractère comme certaines de ses amies, afin de répliquer et clouer leur bec à leurs détracteurs. Pourquoi était-elle donc si timide ? Ces années d'ignorance paternelle, de jugement négatif et d'exigence à la perfection avaient-elles donc autant d'impact sur elle que cela ?

Une lueur de tristesse passa alors dans ses pupilles furtivement. Cependant, Naruto fut témoin de ce bref passage, alors que les doux doigts de sa belle appliquaient de merveilleux soins. Il se laissait faire docilement à chaque passage de la compresse. Il sentait un peu les picotements sur ses plaies superficielles, mais sa plus grande douleur était dans son coeur. Il avait dû la décevoir par son comportement. A moins qu'elle réalisait qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde malgré ses efforts et que s'était cette constatation la source de cette affliction. Cette hypothèse lui brouilla les entrailles, mais il n'en montra rien.

"- Hinata, tu sais que tout ce que je fais,..., c'est pour nous,..., pour notre couple, se décida-t-il à questionner. Je suis prêt à tout pour que nous puissions rester ensemble… et être accepté par ta famille."

Cette affirmation eut le don de stopper les gestes de la jeune femme qui plongea son regard dans le sien. Les deux n'eurent nullement besoin de prononcer d'autres mots. Leur communication silencieuse suffisait. La Hyuga rougit au bout d'un court moment, en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur sa tâche qu'elle reprit délicatement. Elle avait donc vu juste. Naruto s'était blessé pour éviter un scandale. Il avait encaissé toutes les insultes que pour ne pas s'afficher et à travers lui sa propre personne. Ainsi, il avait tout fait pour ne pas donner du grain à moudre aux anciens qui auraient bien voulu un prétexte pour critiquer les décisions de son père et peut-être exiger sa destitution. Hinata en fut extrêmement touchée, bien qu'une part d'elle en sorti meurtrie de remords. Terminant de poser une pommade cicatrisante, elle leva sa main vers la joue de Naruto. Elle entreprit de la caresser du pouce. Troublé par la lueur de tendresse et de reconnaissance qu'il y lisait, Naruto le fut encore plus quand il vit les yeux de sa belle se remplir de larmes naissantes.

"- Ma princesse, ne pleu..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un doux touché sur ses lèvres le fit taire. Hinata venait de l'y déposer les siennes, l'embrassant chastement. Il fallait avouer qu'elle en avait terriblement envi depuis que son petit-ami avait franchi le portique de sa demeure. Pas une seule fois, elle l'avait senti aussi proche en cette journée. Ne désirant pas s'étendre encore plus sur le sujet, elle avait eu le courage d'écouter ses désirs en lui coupant la parole d'un baiser. Etonné et ne s'y attendant pas du tout, Naruto en écarquilla les yeux avant d'y répondre sans hésitation. Les tourtereaux commencèrent à peine à approfondir leur doux échange que la réalité de la situation explosa dans la tête du blond. D'un coup, il se décolla précipitamment et jeta un coup d'oeil à droite, puis à gauche pour voir si personne ne les avait vus. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un des idiots d'anciens leur tombe dessus et les critique, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré. Bien qu'elle aurait dû se sentir poignardée par cette attitude de fuite qui lui rappela trop bien celle du repas, la Hyuga eut un petit rire discret qui cloua le bec à son homme qui lui sourit à son tour.

"- Naruto, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusque là pour te faire accepter, lui affirma-t-elle en lui caressant de nouveau la joue. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que nous pensons l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne positionnée toujours sur son visage. Je t'aime, Hinata.

\- Je t'aime aussi."

L'Uzumaki ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la beauté de sa petite-amie. Qu'elle était si gentille, si douce et... un peu naïve. Bien que ses paroles représentaient un certain réconfort, lui ne l'était pas naïf. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire preuve de naïveté. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ce qu'elle pensait sans doute. Comme il aimerait tant le croire aussi, mais ce repas et les réflexions dont il avait souffert venaient de lui prouver que la situation était un peu plus complexe. Il aimerait que cela passe comme une lettre à la poste, mais la réalité était plus cruelle. Cependant, il était prêt à faire face, tant qu'il avait sa princesse auprès de lui. A si Konohamaru avait pu entendre ses pensées, comme il serait déçu, car en cet instant, Naruto semblait avoir fait la sourde oreille à ses avertissements. La rage avait pris trop de place dans son esprit pour laisser la raison le remportait. Heureusement, la colère avait disparu au profit à l'amour et à une envie de se jeter sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée. Il les fixait avant qu'enfin, il lui fasse part d'un secret désir.

"- Cela te dit te partir et qu'on passe du temps rien que tous les deux. Tu pourrais dormir chez moi cette nuit.

\- Euh et bien, hésita Hinata en posant son regard sur Tenten. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- A cause de ton père, questionna le blond.

\- C'est vrai que cela ne se fait pas trop de quitter une réunion de famille comme des voleurs, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça, continua la jeune femme. J'aimerai beaucoup passer le reste de l'après-midi avec toi seul à seul et je pense que mon père ne me le reprochera pas. C'est en fait pour ce soir... Je crois que ce ne sera pas possible... En tout cas, décider comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

\- Ah bon, dit Naruto qui releva un peu les coups d'oeil de sa belle envers la petite-amie de Neji et de comprendre. C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas pu t'organiser pour te faire un alibi avec Tenten."

A cette affirmation, Hinata acquiesça en se tapotant ses index entre eux.

"- A t'entendre, on dirait que tu parles d'un crime, tenta-t-elle en usant un peu d'ironie.

\- Peut-être pas pour nous et pour le monde entier, mais... pour ta famille, c'est sans doute un crime," murmura l'Uzumaki d'un ton blessé et de déception.

Cette micro tristesse empoigna le coeur d'Hinata qui souffrit à son tour de le voir ainsi, la tête baissée et s'écartant une nouvelle fois au réconfort du touché de la main sur sa joue. En tout cas, cette souffrance était bien plus forte que celle qu'elle pouvait ressentir aux paroles de son aimé. Ce dernier se montrait dur vis-à-vis des membres de sa demeure. Certes, certains anciens, réfractaires au changement et à la modernisation des esprits, leur pourrissaient la vie, mais toute sa famille n'était pas ainsi et il faisait une erreur en les jetant dans le même sac qu'eux. Néanmoins, pouvait-elle le blâmer de toute façon ? Car il n'était pas le seul à effectuer ce genre de tri qui n'en était pas un au final et à penser, les Hyuga tous les mêmes. A leur décharge, ils vivaient tellement en autarcie et un peu replier sur eux-mêmes, ainsi que sur leurs règles que beaucoup de personnes ne faisaient pas l'effort de mieux les connaître, même les plus contemporains d'entre eux. Revenant à sa préoccupation première qui était représenté par son petit-ami, Hinata tenta de trouver les bons mots pour le réconforter, mais quoi.

"- Euh,..., Naruto, je suis désolée... tellement désolée. J'aimerai vraiment en faire abstraction, mais...

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, souffla-t-il en la coupant.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'éloignes encore de moi ainsi, ne put se retenir la jeune femme.

\- Encore ?

\- Oui, insista-t-elle. Lors du repas, j'ai voulu te réconforter en posant ma main sur la tienne, mais tu l'as retirée, comme si tu ne désirais pas de moi, de mon soutien."

Naruto tomba des nues et la regarda abasourdi. Il avait quoi ?! Il avait vraiment ignoré son geste sans aucune considération, sans aucun remord. Ce fut donc son tour de voir de la peine passée dans ses pupilles blanches. Comme il voudrait revenir en arrière. Doucement, il ne put que poser sa main à l'arrière de la tête d'Hinata, glissant ses doigts au travers de sa longue chevelure, pour l'obliger à entrechoquer son front au sien. Les deux eurent le réflexe de fermer les yeux avant qu'il murmure des petites excuses.

"- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce qui m'entourait à ce moment-là.

\- Je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave."

Oui, la Huyga comprenait. Elle comprenait que face aux attaques, sa colère ait pris le dessus, le rendant étranger à son entourage. Alors que d'autres auraient pu s'offusquer d'être passé encore une fois au second plan, Hinata préféra passer outre et se concentrer sur le moment présent, au point qu'elle voulut rattraper le temps perdu à cause d'empêcheur de tourner en rond.

"- Naruto,..., si j'osais,..., je...

\- Ose ma princesse. Ose tout ce que tu souhaites avec moi, l'encouragea Naruto, une petite lueur d'espoir de voir ce qu'il espérait depuis des mois se réaliser.

\- Et si on partait pour,..., marcher que tous les deux en ville... On pourrait aller boire un verre,..., ou faire autre chose. Ce qu'il te plaira... Puis, tu pourrais... tu pourrais dormir ici ce soir."

A cette proposition, le blond en écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois que sa belle l'invitait à passer la nuit chez elle. Bon, il s'attendait à faire chambre à part, mais quand même, c'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Certes, les activités proposées étaient assez classiques, pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait pour se défouler quand il sortait d'un état d'énervement. Cependant, il serait avec Hinata et c'était le plus important.

"- D'accord, cependant, on passera chez moi avant de revenir ici pour que je prenne quelques affaires."

L'aînée de Hiashi en sourit et s'écarta finalement de lui pour lui laisser la place de se lever. Ce fut donc main dans le main que les tourtereaux quittèrent les lieux pour se ressourcer tout deux à l'écart de la cohue Hyuga. Personne ne les vit partir, à part peut-être ces anciens, un sourire malsain sur le visage, et qui avaient tenté de pousser à bout celui qui avait volé la place à leur fils ou petit-fils au côté de leur héritière. Ce fut ainsi que le couple se mit à l'aise au sein d'un bar où il croisa quelques uns de leurs amis, mais qui ne restèrent pas longtemps auprès d'eux. Ils avaient vite compris qu'ils étaient de trop, des intrus dans leur intimité. Certaines groupies tentèrent également leur chance, mais Naruto les avait vues venir de loin. Voyant qu'Hinata avait fini son verre, il se montra des plus insistants pour qu'ils s'exfiltrent rapidement. Il prit quand même le temps de les saluer de la main, sous le froncement de sourcils de sa petite-amie qui ne comprenait pas vraiment cet empressement jusqu'à ce qu'elle posa les yeux sur ses "rivales".

Elle en rougit et en sourit de plaisir face à ce geste d'évitement de Naruto. Enfin, il semblait lui donner la priorité et de désirer les protéger des avances non dissimulées de ces filles en chaleur. Cependant, pourquoi ne pas leur faire face pour leur signifier une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'était pas intéressé et les ignorer par la suite ? Et puis, ce salut allait-il être interprété comme un signe d'adieu ? Ces jeunes femmes n'allaient-elles le prendre comme un encouragement ? En donnant de l'importance à leur présence et leur signifiant qu'il les avait prises en compte, Naruto leur lançait peut-être une perche à laquelle elles pouvaient s'accrocher. Hinata fit un énorme effort pour ne plus y penser et profiter de ce temps avec lui. Cependant, quelque chose la chiffonnait. Elle avait l'impression de reconnaître une personne dans cet attroupement, avant de réaliser qu'elle avait en face d'elle Hélène, la soeur de la petite Astrid. Donc si elle était là, cela voulait signifier qu'elle fuyait en compagnie de son blond les amies universitaires de Sakura.

En effet, la Hyuga se rappela que la jeune femme lui avait signalée s'être liée d'amitié avec la rose, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle faisait parti de ce groupe, ce groupe qui harcelait son couple depuis le début. Avait-elle aussi l'intention de le séduire à son tour ? Elle aimerait croire que non. Pourtant, sa présence faisait penser le contraire. Sa petite soeur avait l'air pourtant si gentille que son aînée devait l'être également. Enfin, cette hypothèse sera vite vérifiée ou contredite à partir du moment où elle fera plus ample connaissance avec elle lors des cours particuliers d'Astrid. Les parents de la petite lui avaient signalé que par moment ce serait Hélène qui viendrait la déposer et la récupérer. En tout cas, Hinata espérait se tromper et s'en faire peut-être une amie. Pour l'heure, la soeur d'Astrid, un peu à l'écart de l'agitation autour d'elle, la fixait à son tour et plus spécialement son dos vu qu'elle quittait l'établissement. Elle était étrangère à l'agitation de ses compagnes. Ces dernières gloussaient de contentement d'avoir reçu un geste d'attention de leur cible. Son esprit était en pleine interrogation, comme à chaque fois, sur la personnalité de celle que ses amies ne cessaient de dénigrer à voix basse dans les couloirs de l'Université.

La Hyuga lui semblait si douce, si gentille. En tout cas, elle la soupçonnait d'être à l'opposé de celle qu'on lui avait décrite, surtout si elle prenait en compte ce qu'elle allait faire pour sa cadette. Pas beaucoup de filles de riche se seraient proposées, enfin, pensait-elle, en plus de ça gratuitement. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si la bleutée avait besoin d'argent, mais elle avait toujours pensé que ce type de personne était imbu d'elle-même et avait les dents longues. Et c'était ainsi qu'on lui en avait parlé et elle ne pouvait douter de la personne qui lui en avait fait le portrait. En tout cas, elle devait lui reconnaître une chose. Hinata avait un petit-ami hyper canon et aussi lumineux que le soleil, avec une personnalité bien avenante à ce qu'elle avait vu depuis qu'elle était dans le groupe. C'était certain que c'était son style de mec, bien que l'image d'elle avec lui sonnait un peu faux. Dans la rue, il était visiblement l'heure pour les tourtereaux de rentrer. Ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la demeure de la famille d'Hinata sans se douter qu'une partie des angoisses de cette dernière s'avéra juste.

Bien qu'il dut dormir dans une autre chambre que celle de sa dulcinée, Naruto avait tout de même passé une bonne soirée et cela malgré les regards un peu suspicieux de certains anciens avec quelques murmures de désapprobation sur sa présence prolongée. Le blond avait remercié en pensée Hiashi d'avoir privilégié un souper qu'entre eux, c'est-à-dire que la famille proche constituant de sa belle, sa soeur, son cousin, Tenten et Konohamaru. Bien que le trouvant un peu plus décontracter, ce dernier avait gardé encore son inquiétude vivace, car il avait senti son mentor restreindre ses gestes et ses paroles. La seule différence notoire avait été sa main liée à celle d'Hinata sous la nappe et qu'il avait espionnée quand il avait été obligé de ramasser sa fourchette malencontreusement par terre. Seulement, cela avait été le seul témoignage de l'attachement de Naruto à sa petite-amie, et encore il avait été caché, alors qu'Hanabi et lui ne dissimilaient rien là-dessus.

Oui, le Sarutobi doutait de plus en plus et il avait peur que son ami se laisse trop influencer par la position sociale d'Hinata, au point d'oublier qui il était. En réalité, sa plus grande crainte concernait la soeur de sa propre petite-amie. Cette dernière ne supporterait pas d'être aimé juste par intérêt, et être utilisée pour qu'à travers elle, ce soit sa famille le véritable objectif. Si c'était le cas de Naruto, il était certain qu'elle sera détruite. Pas qu'il avait des vues sur l'aînée de Hiashi, mais il serait prêt à parier que de savoir sa soeur blessée aura des répercutions sur Hanabi. Il mettrait sa main à couper et ça, il ne le pardonnerai pas. Il refusait que sa bien-aimée en pâtisse. Konohamaru ne voulait pas croire que le blond puisse être juste intéressé par le carnet d'adresse des Hyuga et qu'il ne voulait juste être accepté, mais pourquoi ce changement, ce fossé entre le Naruto qu'il a toujours connu et celui qu'il avait eu devant lui. Cependant, malgré son désir d'éclaircir la situation, le Sarutobi n'aborda pas le sujet avec le concerné, car peut-être qu'il trompait et il ne voulait pas être celui qui mettrait le feu aux poudres.

Enfin, l'après repas fut un bon moment où ils refirent tous le monde, avec un Neji étonnamment plus détendu qu'à l'accoutumé quand Naruto était dans les parages. La plus heureuse fut Tenten qui avait passé la soirée sur les genoux de son homme, les doigts jouant avec ses longues mèches brunes. En cet instant, elle en oublia son ressentiment pour son attitude envers sa meilleure amie avec qui elle avait pris un peu ses distances. Il fallait qu'elle le reconnaisse. Cette situation commençait à avoir un impact sur leur amitié. Elle priait pour que cela s'arrange car elle s'en voulait de réagir ainsi. C'était pourquoi elle usait ses forces mentales pour lutter contre ce voile d'obscurité. En pensant à Hinata, celle-ci était au côté de son petit-ami, se retenant de faire comme elle, ce souhait retenu et brillant au fond de ses pupilles. Il fallait dire que Naruto ne l'encourageait pas vraiment à accomplir son voeu et d'en prendre l'initiative, restant à discuter tout en lui tenant la main. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, Naruto désirait la même chose. Ainsi, deux coeurs raisonnant du même feu se virent restreints par les obligations sociales et se séparèrent pour la nuit, lourds et insatisfaits.

Après cet épisode, la fin des vacances se profila de plus en plus et ainsi, la dernière ligne droite avant le fameux concours d'entrée à l'école militaire supérieure. Après ce repas ayant montré une facette de la personnalité du blondinet si inquiétante pour Konohamaru, chacun à tour de rôle, les uns après les autres, tous commencèrent à remarquer comme un malaise entre eux et le couple que formaient Naruto et Hinata. La plus intriguée fut Ino qui essayait de leur faire tirer les vers du nez, mais à chaque fois, les deux esquivaient ses questions ou alors Sakura se chargeait de la distraire et de l'éloigner de sa curiosité. La rose se montra ainsi leur plus grande alliée, bien que Tenten, Sasuke et Juugo les aidaient à leur manière. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas une mainte à faire connaissant le caractère têtu de la Yamanaka, mais surtout qu'elle trouva de l'aide auprès de Kiba. D'ailleurs, lors d'une des dernières sorties du groupe, les deux s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart pour discuter.

"- Tu n'as pas l'impression que Naruto et Hinata nous cachent quelque chose, commença Ino.

\- Ouais et ne pas savoir quoi m'énerve, renchérit l'Inuzuka.

\- Est-ce pourquoi tu la colles autant, notre chère Hyuga, le questionna la Yamanaka.

A cette question qui était à la base une taquinerie, rendit le brun aux tatouages rouges sur les joues muet. En effet, il continuait son petit jeu de provocation sur Naruto en se montrant des plus assidus avec Hinata.

"- Et oui, ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas remarquée. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'on est plusieurs à l'avoir vu, sauf peut-être la principale concernée.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?

\- Peut-être parce que cela nous amuse de voir Naruto aussi jaloux et que cela nous rassure sur la justesse de ses sentiments pour Hinata, répondit Ino. Elle l'a tellement attendu.

\- C'est pourquoi ton petit jeu devrait s'arrêter maintenant Kiba.

\- Tiens Sakura, la nargua ce dernier. Je crois que je n'ai aucune leçon à me donner vu ton cinéma.

\- Un cinéma que je regrette d'ailleurs. J'ai fait du mal à deux êtres qui me sont chers et je ne te laisserai pas tout détruire, tu m'entends. Tu n'es pas spécialement un de mes plus proches amis, alors je n'hésiterais pas. J'ai montré de quoi j'étais capable, alors ne t'avise pas à continuer ta comédie.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Sakura, et je fais ce qui me plait, la prit de haut le maître d'Akamaru. Si j'ai envi de faire encore un peu enragé Naruto de son aveuglement passé, je le ferai. Hinata ne veut pas se venger, alors je le ferai à sa place. Je vengerai ses pleurs et ses blessures dont tu es la seule responsable. Ne l'oublie pas. Naruto va devoir me montrer qu'il est digne d'elle. S'il lui faut si peu pour faire capoter son couple, c'est qu'il n'est pas fait pour être avec elle."

Les deux "amis" se foudroyaient du regard, des éclairs leur sortant des yeux pour s'entrechoquer. Ino ne savait plus où se mettre. La situation était sur le point de déraper si elle ne faisait rien.

"- Euh, calmez-vous voyons. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans tous vos états. Je pense que vous avez tous les deux raisons. Je te comprends Kiba, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne faudrait pas que cela aille trop loin et que tu sois responsable de leur rupture si cela devait arriver, tu ne crois pas. Je ne pense pas qu'Hinata aimerait savoir que tu y as contribué.

\- Mouais, peut-être, souffla l'Inuzuka pour se calmer. Je verrai. Bon aller, j'y vais."

Ainsi, il rejoignit Shino qui lui rendit des comptes, aillant un peu espionner le duel de regard, mais ses réponses restèrent sans réponse. Pendant ce temps, la Yamanaka fixait Sakura, un voile de tristesse ayant remplacé la fureur.

"- Ne pense plus à ce qu'il a dit, murmura-t-elle. Tu n'es pas responsable de la situation passée entre Naruto et Hinata.

\- C'est gentil de vouloir me soulager, mais j'ai quand même ma part de culpabilité. C'est vrai qu'Hinata a souffert en partie à cause de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a ordonné à Naruto de t'aimer, même si on finale ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour avec un grand A.

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai quand même entretenu ses espérances au lieu d'y mettre un terme. J'aurai dû être franche avec lui à l'époque... Certes, je suis peut-être tombée amoureuse par la suite, mais je crois que c'était par souci de reconnaissance.

\- Tu as mûri, la complimenta Ino.

\- Si tu le dis, lui sourit tristement Sakura.

\- Mais dis-moi, grand front, tenta de changer de sujet son amie. Tu ne serais pas au courant de quelque chose concernant Naruto et Hinata, par tous les hasards.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, la truie, la provoqua la rose sournoisement à l'entente de son surnom.

\- Prend-moi pour une idiote, insista sa soeur de coeur, les mains sur les hanches et se penchant vers l'avant. Je te promets de rien dire."

Malheureusement, Ino n'obtint aucune information de la part de la Haruno qui resta sur ses positions. Cette dernière avait fait une promesse et elle la tiendrait. La frustration grandit au sein de sa camarade qui préféra partir en maugréant. Hinata en fut témoin et la regarda passer à côté d'elle sans aucune cérémonie et aucun regard sur sa personne. Elle fut tellement absorbée sur les raisons de ce comportement qu'elle ne vit pas Sakura s'avancer à sa hauteur.

"- Tu sais, tu devrais leur avouer pour Naruto et toi.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna la Hyuga en se concentrant sur sa nouvelle interlocutrice.

\- Que tu as quasiment aménagé chez Naruto. Je ne connais pas vos raisons de ne pas le révéler, mais le secret ne vous aidera pas. C'est plutôt malsain, je trouve. Enfin, c'est juste un conseil. En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'un autre alibi que Tenten, n'hésite pas à me solliciter."

Sur ces mots, Sakura la quitta pour tenter de sortir Ino de sa bouderie. Hinata, quand à elle, resta perplexe. Elle savait que la rose avait en partie raison, mais cette dernière ne pouvait pas s'imaginer de quoi était capable les anciens. Elle craignait plus que tout les pressions qu'ils pourraient exercer sur eux. Déjà, que Neji ne les lâchait pas, malgré le fait qu'il donnait le change et l'impression du contraire. Cependant, elle connaissait son cousin et toute sa vigilance était tournée vers son couple. D'ailleurs, en pensant à lui, ce dernier était assez préoccupé depuis peu. Comme la plupart de ses amis, il avait senti ce voile qui les séparait de Naruto et Hinata. Il avait plus d'une fois espionné le blond murmurer des choses aux oreilles de sa belle qui rougissait avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Ces conciliabules correspondaient à des départs un peu prématurés du couple sur des excuses qui sonnaient comme bidons. De plus, ces soirées-là, Tenten et lui ne pouvaient pas se voir, elle s'excusant de vouloir passer des moments entre filles ou pour d'autres raisons. Sa cousine l'informait alors passer la nuit chez sa meilleure amie. Etait-ce une simple coïncidence ou cela cachait-il quelque chose ?

Enfin, pour le moment, il tentait de convaincre sa petite-amie de rester avec lui ce soir, alors que l'instant plus tôt, elle l'avait informé attendre Hinata pour encore passer un moment qu'entre elles. Tenten ne savait pas quoi lui dire. D'un côté, elle voulait aider sa meilleure amie, mais de l'autre, elle en avait un peu marre de servir tout le temps de prétexte. Elle avait la sensation de sacrifier son couple au bénéfice de celui de Naruto. Bien qu'elle savait que la première responsable était l'intransigeance de son aimé, elle n'arrivait pas à cesser d'y penser. Si seulement, Neji pouvait être plus un allié pour sa parente qu'un ennemi, la situation serait beaucoup plus simple. Soufflant, elle allait réitérer son refus, ayant déjà promis à la Hyuga de lui servir encore d'alibi, quand ses mots restèrent au fond de la gorge. Devant elle, son petit-ami n'était plus concentré sur elle, mais plutôt à jeter un oeil, en fronçant des sourcils, sur un blondinet entrain de saisir sa belle dans ses bras.

En effet, Naruto, ayant observé sa dulcinée seule et toujours figée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, s'était empressé d'en profiter pour la sentir contre lui. Il fallait dire que la proposition de Sakura d'apporter son soutien à Tenten, en la soulageant d'une partie de sa mission, avait scotché Hinata. Cette dernière ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Son coeur, bien que surpris, en était heureux au final. Il était enfin soulagé d'un poids. Il ne restait plus que le souci de convaincre Neji du bien fondé de son couple et qu'il les laissa libre de s'aimer sans lui sur leur dos. Elle sortit de ses réflexions en sentant l'emprise de son aimé autour d'elle. Une nouvelle chaleur l'envahit qu'elle se laissa aller contre son torse.

"- A quoi penses-tu, ma princesse, demanda-t-il.

\- Tu vas peut-être ne pas me croire, mais Sakura m'a fait la proposition de nous aider.

\- Ah oui ?! Et en quoi nous aiderait-elle ?"

Naruto eut à peine le temps de poser sa question que la Hyuga se détacha de lui, préoccupée par la mine triste et révoltée de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière s'était écartée de Neji sans aucune explication, juste en lui balançant qu'elle en avait marre d'être ignorée. Hinata ne put qu'entendre son cousin lui reprocher qu'elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, vu qu'elle préférait passer sa soirée avec une autre personne que lui. Touchée et se sentant mal d'être la responsable d'une telle dispute, l'aînée de Hiashi s'approcha de la jeune femme aux macarons.

"- Je suis désolée, Tenten, vraiment.

\- ... Je sais, ne put que dire sa camarade qui ressentit en cette instant une pointe amère envers sa meilleure amie. J'avoue que je commence à..."

Tout comme l'Uzumaki l'instant plutôt, Hinata ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui prit la main pour l'amener devant son parent, toujours aussi furieux d'avoir été accusé par sa petite-amie.

"- Neji ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Eh tu parles autrement à Hinata, intervint Naruto qui avait suivi sa copine et qui n'avait pas aimé le ton impérieux de son camarade de promo. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es de mauvais poils que tu dois te venger sur elle, sinon c'est à moi que tu vas te frotter.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Se défendit le Hyuga.

\- Tu calmes les garçons, s'interposa la soeur d'Hanabi. Je voulais juste vous prévenir, Tenten et toi, que finalement, je vais annuler ma sortie de ce soir.

\- Tu ne veux plus venir chez moi," demanda Tenten.

Oui, la jeune femme était plus qu'étonnée. Elle n'était pas la seule. Naruto était furieux et le cachait tant bien que mal en serrant ses poings. Pourquoi sa princesse avait-elle décidé ça sans lui en parler ? Elle aurait pu le tenir au courant. Il se retint de répliquer car sinon, il risquait de tout révéler à Neji et c'était ce que voulait éviter Hinata. Pourtant comme il aimerait lui envoyer à la face.

"- Et bien, Sakura m'a invitée. Elle voudrait me montrer quelque chose. Je m'excuse d'annuler à la dernière minute, Tenten, mais cela me semble important, alors... je vais accepter. Vous pourriez aussi reconsidérer votre soirée tous les deux."

Face à une Huyga, toute timide, se tapotant les doigts entre eux, le couple de son cousin écarquilla quelque peu les yeux, pas qu'elle changea de projet à quelques heures du soir, mais qu'elle puisse donner assez de crédit à la rose pour la suivre jusqu'à chez elle. Les deux amoureux n'étaient pas les seuls à tomber des nues. Naruto également était tombé sur le cul. Q'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Un peu inquiet, Neji s'avança.

"- Tu es sûre ? Sakura a tenté de te faire du mal quand même.

\- Oui, acquiesça Hinata. Je veux lui donner une seconde chance au nom de notre ancienne amitié. Reconnais qu'elle est redevenue celle qu'on a connu autrefois.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance, répliqua son cousin. Elle a peut-être un plan en tête.

\- Et, je ne te permets pas de t'en prendre à ma meilleure amie, intervint Naruto, de plus en plus en rage et qui enfin avait un prétexte pour intervenir et se défouler. Elle ne t'a rien fait !

\- Tiens, le retour de Naruto, le défenseur de la fleur de cerisier en détresse, le nargua son camarade masculin en le regardant de haut. Tu n'étais pas aussi véhément quand il était question d'Hinata l'autre jour. Doit-on en voir un signe au retour de ton intérêt pour ta soi-disant amie ? Je te préviens que mes anciennes menaces tiennent toujours.

\- Ne me cherche pas, Neji," se défendit le blond qui le foudroya glacialement.

Hinata vit alors un combat de coq s'instaurer entre les deux hommes, alors que Tenten se demandait comment ils étaient en arriver là. En effet, elle ignorait tout ce qui s'était passé lors du repas auquel l'Uzumaki avait été invité. Visiblement, son petit-ami avait été témoin d'un manque de courage de la part de ce dernier ou d'un autre événement qui l'aurait alors poussé à continuer sa surveillance. Bon, pour tout avouer, elle-même avait encore du mal à faire confiance à Sakura. D'un autre côté, cela lui permettrait de passer la soirée avec son petit-ami. Ce fut ce point qui remporta son suffrage intérieur.

"- Vous allez arrêter, oui, bande d'idiots ! Cria-t-elle. Si c'est le choix d'Hinata, vous n'avez rien à dire. Et toi Neji, tu devrais remercier ta cousine de nous prévenir pour qu'on puisse se voir tous les deux. C'est ce que tu voulais non ?! A moins que tu ais changé d'avis et que je me retrouve toute seule, comme une pauvre conne."

Cette réplique aussi violente cloua le bec aux deux adversaires. Même le Hyuga en fit un pas en arrière. Il n'aimait pas voir celle qu'il aimait ainsi, si en colère, et de cela il en était sur. C'était rare que Tenten se montre aussi vulgaire, à moins d'être guidée par la fureur. Il lui fallait calmer le volcan, surtout s'il ne voulait pas quitter sa dulcinée sur une dispute, comme c'était déjà arrivé mainte fois depuis que sa cousine s'était mise en couple.

"- Non, bien sûr que non, se résigna à dire Neji, un peu penaud. Je serai ravi de passer la soirée avec toi.

\- Je préfère ça... Bon, je vais aller me préparer. Tu viens me chercher à 18 h chez moi, sourit sournoisement Tenten, alors qu'il acquiesça de la tête. Mais avant, tu viens avec moi, toi."

Ni une, ni deux, la jeune femme aux macarons se saisit du bras d'Hinata et l'emmena à l'écart des deux hommes qui les virent s'éloigner d'eux. Ils n'échangèrent aucunes paroles, aucunes salutations quand ils se séparèrent, le premier partant pour se changer en cachant sa satisfaction d'avoir une sortie avec sa bien-aimée, le second toujours furieux et maugréant de voir tous ses plans tombés à l'eau. Tout de même, sa petite-amie venait d'annuler sans le prévenir leur propre tête à tête. Il l'avait mauvaise. Naruto se tint donc à l'écart, contre un arbre, broyant des idées noires alors que de loin, Sasuke et Sakura le virent pour ensuite, se diriger vers lui afin d'avoir des explications à sa triste mine. Pendant ce temps, Hinata était toujours entrain de faire face à sa soeur de coeur. Celle-ci la fixait comme si elle sondait tout son être pour en connaître chaque pensée avant de reprendre la parole.

"- Je mettrais ma main à couper que tu fais ça pour moi, n'est-ce-pas Hinata ?

\- Et bien,..., j'ai vu qu'avec Neji, cela n'allait pas fort et que vous vous disputiez. J'étais certaine que c'était à cause de ce soir... Je ne veux pas que mes soucis soient néfastes pour toi. Tu fais déjà tellement pour moi que je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Je t'en remercie, Hinata, fit émue Tenten par sa sollicitude et qui s'en voulut du ressentiment qui l'avait traversé en une seconde un peu plus tôt. Mais pourquoi avoir parlé de Sakura ? Tu aurais pu juste annuler et rentrer chez toi.

\- Naruto tient à..., à ce qu'on se voit avant son départ, alors,..., je ne pouvais pas le délaisser aussi... Sakura est la seule à être au courant avec toi. Je ne pouvais pas parler de Sasuke ou de Juugo. Dès que je suis avec un homme, Neji en fait tout un plat, même s'il est homosexuel. Tu le connais.

\- Oui, à croire qu'il est jaloux," souffla Tenten, un peu fatiguer de l'attitude de son petit-ami.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule raison de son épuisement. Elle avait également marre des caprices de Naruto. A chaque fois, qu'Hinata lui refusait une sortie ou une activité, elle avait l'impression d'être devant un enfant entrain de faire une crise de nerf, parce que sa mère lui a refusé des bonbons. Dès qu'elle avait le malheur de camper sur sa décision, il boudait et insistait dans l'espoir de la voir craquer. Des fois, cela marchait, d'autre fois, non. Par moment, Tenten le soupçonnait de faire du chantage affectif, mais connaissant Hinata, il était assez facile pour lui d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Elle était bien trop gentille et n'osait pas s'imposer, même devant son aimé. Elle était presque certaine que son amie serait prête à se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour le satisfaire. Tenten craignait qu'en usant de Sakura, cela allait lui arriver. Elle priait pour que la Hyuga ait raison de croire que la rose soit redevenue aussi raisonnable qu'avant et qu'elle n'agirait qu'en toute amitié. Tout de même heureuse de l'attention d'Hinata à son égard, elle la serra dans ses bras avant de partir de son côté pour se préparer à son rencard.

La princesse de Naruto la suivit du regard avant de partir à la recherche de l'Haruno. Elle la vit entrain d'essayer de remonter le moral à son petit-ami qui visiblement était en colère. Elle se doutait un peu de la raison. Encore une fois, il a encore dû mal interprété ses paroles. Enfin, pour le moment, elle devait s'entretenir avec la rose et s'avança donc. Pendant ce temps, une discussion sur le point de déraper était en cours entre la fleur de cerisier et son baka d'ami.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, Sakura, vociféra Naruto. Je sais qu'à cause de toi, Hinata va annuler son séjour chez moi. Je l'ai entendue l'annoncer à Tenten et à Neji. Tu vas me la rendre et lui dire que c'est impossible.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête, se mit en colère l'Haruno en levant le poing, le menaçant de le frapper. Je ne suis au courant de rien, moi ! Je te le répète, je n'ai pas invité Hinata chez moi ce soir, ni les jours suivants. Et même si c'était vrai, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, tu entends.

\- Mouais, se méfia le blond, malgré sa petite crainte de recevoir un coup sur la tête. Dis plutôt que tu veux en profiter pour encore nuire à mon couple avec ta zizanie."

A cette accusation, Sakura sentit son coeur loupé un battement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Alors, même celui qui était le premier à lui tendre la main vers le pardon était capable de penser qu'elle nourrissait encore des idées néfastes pour Hinata, qu'elle serait capable de s'attaquer encore à elle. Elle en baissa tête, épaule et poing. Elle avait mal, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas ni lui en tenir rigueur, ni lui donner tord, vu tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour pousser les deux tourtereaux à ne pas se réunir et ensuite à rompre. Sakura venait à l'instant de goûter à l'amertume des conséquences de ses actes, la méfiance de son plus fidèle ami. Du côté de ce dernier, il se sentait un peu en port à faux après avoir prononcé son accusation. En cet instant, il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, surtout qu'il l'avait défendue devant Neji. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher. Sa colère le faisait-elle souffrir d'une double personnalité ? Sasuke, peiné quand même de voir la jeune femme aussi affligée, intervint à son tour.

"- Tu y es allé un peu fort, Naruto. Je te rappelle que Sakura fait tout pour nous montrer qu'elle regrettait et qu'elle entreprend beaucoup de choses pour se faire pardonner et cela malgré la souffrance de ne pas être aimée en retour et de te voir avec Hinata.

\- Merci, Sasuke, murmura la rose, étonnée quelque peu de la bienveillance du ténébreux. Mais ça va aller. Naruto n'a pas tout à fait tord sur ma responsabilité. J'ai été vraiment méchante, et je comprends sa méfiance.

\- Sakura, tenta d'une voix plus adoucie tout de même le blond, dont le coeur fut touché par son affliction. Je..."

Naruto ne put continuer que le trio entendit une voix fluette appelée la rose derrière son dos. Cette dernière essuya rapidement les larmes qui s'accumulaient derrière ses paupières. Elle se força à reprendre un peu de contenance pour afficher un petit sourire afin de ne pas inquiéter la nouvelle arrivante. Les deux garçons présents se tournèrent également vers celle-ci. Le plus surpris fut le blond qui se redressa face à la vision de sa belle, toute gênée et n'osant pas poser ses yeux sur eux, fuyant leurs regards. En effet, Hinata était là devant eux, toute timide et ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet qui la préoccupait. C'était apparemment, pour l'Uzumaki, le moment de vérité. il serrait les poings, tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême dans l'attente du verdict.

"- Sakura,..., hésita de nouveau Hinata en la voyant se retourner vers elle. Je... Je voudrais savoir si ta proposition de tout à l'heure tenait toujours.

\- Ma proposition ? Ne comprit pas tout de suite la rose, sous le regard accusateur du blond.

\- Oui, tu sais... Celle où tu m'a invitée à te solliciter au cas où j'aurai besoin... de... enfin, tu vois.

\- Ah oui ! Se rappela enfin l'Haruno qui fit enfin le lien entre sa confrontation avec Naruto et ce qu'il avait pu entendre. Bien sûr qu'elle tient toujours. Et je suppose que tu en as besoin pour ce soir."

A cette supposition qui s'avéra juste, Hinata hocha de la tête. Sakura en sourit et la gratifia d'un accord enthousiaste. Encore une occasion de monter sa repentance, se disait-elle. Peut-être qu'enfin, ses amis les plus proches allaient retrouver une totale confiance en elle. La Hyuga lui sourit soulager. Une nouvelle dispute avec Naruto allait lui être évitée et cela grâce à celle qui avait des chances de redevenir une compagne sincère et fiable, enfin elle l'espérait. Par contre, celui qui ne comprenait plus rien fut le concerné. Il le fit bientôt savoir, mais de façon très maladroite et une nouvelle muer par la colère et la déception.

"- Alors j'avais raison. Tu vas annuler nos deux derniers jours ensemble pour passer la soirée avec Sakura. C'est bien ça Hinata ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais non, essaya de se défendre celle-ci en reculant face au regard froid de son aimé.

\- Tu vas arrêter tes insinuations, sale baka, la seconda Sakura en frappant l'arrière de la tête du blond. Cela n'a rien à voir et tu devrais te montrer reconnaissant envers moi au lieu de nous attaquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? De quoi vous parlez toutes les deux ?"

Les deux jeunes femmes le regardaient, l'une débitée par sa stupidité et sa tendance à se laisser autant aller à la colère, ainsi qu'à s'imaginer des choses erronée, l'autre triste et blessée d'une telle attaque injuste. Ce fut la rose qui reprit vite la parole, d'un ton satisfait de le renvoyer dans ses buts.

"- Sache mon cher Naruto que j'ai proposé à Hinata de devenir un nouvel alibi, soulageant Tenten, pour vos rencontres secrètes chez toi. Alors que dis-tu de cela ?

\- Euh, n'en revenait pas le jeune homme qui ne sut que bégayer. Donc,..., ce que j'ai entendu tout... tout à l'heure, c'était juste...

\- Moi qui désirait juste... que Tenten cesse de se disputer avec Neji à cause... de notre secret, intervint Hinata d'une voix triste et penaude. Je l'ai donc libéré de son obligation en sautant sur l'occasion.

\- ... Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire, se sentit honteux l'Uzumaki en se grattant la nuque, complètement désarçonné.

\- Présenter des excuses, peut-être," lui suggéra Sasuke avant de partir en saluant leur petit groupe d'un mouvement de main.

Un silence suivit son départ. L'atmosphère était lourde, aucun des trois ne sachant pas trop comment continuer leur conversation. Naruto n'arrivait plus à recroiser le visage de sa belle qui en fut blessée, mais surtout par son incapacité à prononcer les mots salvateurs. Sakura fut la première à bouger en décidant de les quitter et de les laisser seuls. Elle avait fait la fière en narguant un peu son meilleur ami, mais en réalité, elle avait caché son jeu. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner pour digérer ses accusations qui lui poignardaient encore le coeur. Elle présentait qu'elle en était la seule responsable, mais quand même, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé être aussi dur avec elle. De son côté, Hinata lui fit la bise en la remerciant encore avant de la voir s'éloigner. Soudain, alors que la rose avait déjà fait quelques pas, elle vit son homme courir derrière cette dernière pour la rattraper.

"- Sakura, attend !

\- Que veux-tu, Naruto ?

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour mes insinuations. Je n'avais pas le droit de me comporter ainsi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura l'Haruno. Je l'ai bien cherché et il me faut assumer les conséquences maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je me défoule sur toi, insista le blond. Je sais pertinemment que je peux compter sur toi maintenant et que le passé est derrière nous. J'aurai dû me douter que ce n'était que pour nous aider.

\- Merci, le remercia Sakura en se collant contre lui, comme pour se consoler de son odeur. J'ai cru que tu m'abandonnais maintenant. C'est surtout ça qui m'a fait le plus mal."

Bien que surpris, Naruto la laissa faire, même s'il était très mal à l'aise d'avoir une telle étreinte devant Hinata avec celle qui avait tout essayé pour l'avoir à elle. Sentant quand même que sa soeur de coeur avait besoin de réconfort après ses mots crus, il ne tenta pas de se défiler. Il alla même jusqu'à l'entourer de ses bras et en posant son menton sur sa tête. Au vu de leur position, elle ainsi englobée dans un cocon protecteur, un inconnu aurait pu les prendre pour un couple entrain de se réconforter et de s'abandonner dans une étreinte amoureuse.


	44. Un autre danger

A ce spectacle, le coeur de la Hyuga se remplit d'appréhension, car cela lui rappelait ses pires cauchemars. Cependant, elle ne fit rien pour l'empêcher, à part s'avancer vers eux à pas de velours, comme si elle avait peur de briser ce moment et peut-être réveiller la foudre de son aimé sur elle. En cet instant, elle ressentit de la jalousie et s'en voulut à la seconde. Il fallait avouer que Naruto ne l'avait plus gratifiée d'une telle étreinte depuis bien longtemps, en tout cas en public. Si elle désirait en bénéficier, elle se devait d'attendre d'être chez lui où il semblait bien plus à l'aise. C'était sûrement une partie des raisons qui la poussait à accepter autant de séjour chez lui, risquant d'éveiller les soupçons de son cousin et certainement des anciens. Enfin, pour le moment, elle allait les atteindre qu'elle entendit une phrase qui la scotcha sur place.

"- Tu ne l'as donc pas oubliée,..., ta promesse ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, lui répondit Naruto.

\- Promet-le moi encore, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de l'entendre encore une fois.

\- Je te le promets," accorda le blond à Sakura en la regardant enfin dans les yeux.

La rose le remercia en essuyant les larmes qui s'étaient enfin écoulés et en le libérant de son étreinte. Voyant Hinata derrière lui, elle offrit à celle-ci un petit sourire avant d'enfin partir en saluant les deux amoureux de la main. L'Uzumaki resta un instant à regarder la silhouette de sa meilleure amie s'éloigner avant de se rappeler qu'il avait une petite-amie qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Il fit volte face avant de sursauter de surprise. En effet, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se trouve qu'à quelques pas de lui. L'étonnement passé, il fut enfin sensible à l'état de celle qu'il disait aimer. Ses yeux brillaient de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Sa tête était rentrée entre ses épaules et ses mains jointes contre son coeur lui montraient qu'elle était peinée, en fait, plus que peinée, mais il n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la profondeur. Se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas été des plus tendres non plus avec elle, Naruto s'approcha d'elle, l'air compatissant. Enfin planté juste devant elle, il leva sa main dans l'intention de lui caresser la joue et la forcer à relever le visage.

Néanmoins, il stoppa son geste à quelques millimètres de sa peau, suspendant ses doigts dans le vide. Sans s'en rendre compte, son hésitation fut un poignard supplémentaire pour sa dulcinée. Pourquoi hésitait-il alors que l'instant plus tôt, il était loin de l'avoir été avec Sakura ? Est-ce que c'était lié à cette promesse entre eux ? Et puis, en quoi consistait-elle, cette promesse ? Avait-elle fait une erreur en accordant de nouveau sa confiance à la rose ? Trop de questions, trop d'angoisses à gérer d'un coup pour Hinata qui fit un pas en arrière en tremblant de tout son corps. Elle n'avait qu'une envie en cet instant, rentrer chez elle et s'isoler comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois à l'adolescence quand elle l'espionnait en compagnie de Sakura au point d'en avoir mal au coeur. Naruto eut le souffle coupé par cet éloignement. Avait-il été trop loin en l'accusant d'avoir voulu rayer leur projet de sa liste ? Refusait-elle donc le moindre signe de sa part ? Il n'avait pas été tendre, il était vrai, donc d'une certaine manière, il le méritait. D'ailleurs, c'était les vraies raisons de son hésitation. Il se sentait si en faute et ne sachant pas trop comment se faire pardonner qu'il pensait ne pas être digne de toucher cette peau si douce.

Ainsi, ce fut donc sur ce quiproquo, se faisant de fausse idée autant l'un que l'autre, que le blond lui saisit le poignet pour arrêter sa fuite. D'un mouvement brusque, il la tira contre lui et enfin, l'enlaça en la serrant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Il l'empoignait tellement fort qu'Hinata se demandait comment elle arrivait encore à respirer. Cependant, elle se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer. Son coeur était trop soulagé pour ne pas enfin en profiter. Il voulait encore d'elle, surtout quand elle entendait les battements rapides et presque angoissés qui lui parvenait sous son oreille. La jeune femme se fondit contre ce torse et cette chaleur qui avait toujours eu le don de la rassurer et de lui donner de la force. Se sentant enfin en sécurité, elle laissa toute sa tension disparaître en éclatant en sanglots. Ses épaules tremblantes et ses plaintes silencieuses touchèrent Naruto qui ne put que lui caresser les cheveux et lui murmurer des mots réconfortants dans le creux de l'oreille.

"- Je n'aurai pas dû me mettre en colère et présumer que tu annulais tout sans me tenir au courant. Je suis même allée jusqu'à accuser Sakura."

Hinata tiqua à ce prénom. Son aimé pensait ainsi à sa meilleure amie, autant qu'à elle. Peut-être avant elle qui sait ? Non, elle devait sortir cette idée de la tête. Pour son amour, il avait failli tirer un trait sur son amitié avec la rose, alors elle ne se laisserait pas influencer ainsi et tenta alors de mettre en sourdine cette petite voix méfiante qui lui titillait la conscience. Son blond lui faisait confiance, alors elle allait en faire de même. Elle serra ses doigts sur la chemise de Naruto et fit un effort surhumain pour calmer ses pleurs. Les gestes de réconfort de ce dernier l'aidèrent énormément.

"- Naruto, je...

\- Chut, ne dis rien. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui ne peut qu'implorer ton pardon.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, continua Hinata. J'aurai dû t'en parler avant, mais j'ai agi dans l'urgence pour pouvoir passer ce qui nous reste de temps avant la reprise des cours ensemble.

\- Merci, ma princesse, merci, la remercia son homme, conscient qu'elle avait agi en pensant à lui avant tout. Je n'aurai jamais dû douter de toi. Je t'aime."

Bien que sa déclaration était sincère et qu'elle lui faisait grand plaisir, la Hyuga ne put être soulagée et pleinement heureuse. En effet, savoir que ton petit-ami avait émis des incertitudes envers elle lui prouva encore une fois qu'il n'avait pas totalement confiance en elle, mais surtout qu'il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça. Cela lui rappelait l'épisode qui lui avait valu d'avoir frôlé la pneumonie. Elle se questionnait parfois ce qu'elle devait faire pour l'inciter à réaliser cet effort de mieux la connaître. Pourtant, il le lui avait pratiquement promis. Enfin, d'un autre côté, Naruto agissait bizarrement par moment, à son propre jugement. Ce qui la poussait à se remettre en question, ainsi que ce qu'elle pensait savoir de lui. Un doux toucher sous son menton la sortit de son apitoiement. C'était son aimé qui délicatement avait posé son doigts sous son visage afin de voir ses yeux, mais surtout une vision des plus charnelles sur ses lèvres. Sans plus attendre, il fondit sur ces dernières et scella ce qu'il considérait comme une réconciliation d'un baiser. Hinata profita avec intensité des lippes de son aimé, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'embrassait, les larmes coulant encore sur la main posée sur sa joue.

Savoir qu'elle continuait à pleurer malgré son baiser remplit le coeur et tout l'être de l'Uzumaki de tristesse. Il réalisa alors qu'il y était vraiment cruel et il regretta encore plus, mais il ne savait pas comment y remédier. Tout ce qu'il ne put faire fut d'intensifier leur échange, tentant d'y imprimer tout son amour et sa repentance. Sa langue invita sa consoeur dans un ballet sensuel et érotique, mais contrairement à son habitude, ce dernier fut doux et non brutal. Il l'était tellement que les deux tourtereaux en gémirent sourdement. Une chaleur grandit au fin fond des entrailles d'Hinata, cette chaleur qui la visitait à chaque fois que la tendresse était le guide de son aimé. L'air leur manquant, les deux amoureux se séparèrent en se regardant intensément. Naruto essuya les quelques sillons de larmes du visage de sa belle avant de nouveau ressentir l'envie de se l'approprier. Il allait assouvir ce désir qu'une voix les interrompit.

"- Ne vous gênez pas surtout. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a des enfants qui passent dans ce parc. Pas sûr qu'ils ont envi de vous voir forniquer."

S'écartant l'un de l'autre comme s'ils avaient été pris en faute, Naruto et Hinata fixèrent leur ami aux triangles rouges au côté de son immense chien Akamaru et du collectionneur d'insectes Shino qui foudroya du regard son voisin comme il le réprimandait. Malheureusement, de derrière ses lunettes noires, personne ne pouvait en être certain. De toute manière, l'Inuzuka ne lui prêta aucune attention, préférant narguer le couple devant lui. En tout cas, il éclata de rire quand il vit son camarade blond scruter tous les recoins à la recherche des éventuels victimes, enfin ce qu'il supposait, alors que la vérité était tout autre. Oui, l'Uzumaki jetait des regards tout autour de lui, pas pour trouver des enfants, mais pour éventuellement débusquer un espion de la famille Huyga, surveillant ses moindres gestes. Hinata, quand à elle, était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et aurait préféré trouver un trou de souris pour s'y cacher. Elle n'osait pas fixer son ami d'enfance. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait pu voir ce dernier froncé les sourcils à la vue des traces de tristesse sur ses joues.

"- De quoi je me mêle Kiba, se défendit Naruto. On fait ce qu'on veut. J'embrasse Hinata si j'en ai envi.

\- On se calme, Don Juan, tenta le concerné en levant les mains devant lui en signe de trêve. Je vous taquine, c'est tout.

\- Mouais, se méfia l'Uzumaki en plissant les paupières.

\- Bon, il paraît que tu vas chez Sakura ce soir, Hinata.

\- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

\- Ben, je trouve juste étrange qu'elle soit partie sans toi. Donc, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec elle.

\- Elle... Elle avait des choses à aller chercher avant et elle a refusé que je l'accompagne... Pour me laisser avec Naruto un peu plus longtemps, sans doute, tenta d'expliquer la Hyuga, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches à faire, Kiba, intervint l'Uzumaki. Hinata n'a pas à subir un interrogatoire... et surtout pas de ta part.

\- Oh c'est bon, je voulais juste m'informer, déclara son interlocuteur, en essayant de cacher son agacement. Hinata, si tu veux, je peux t'y accompagner. Je dois aller acheter un morceau de viande pour Akamaru. Comme c'est sur mon chemin, je te déposerai chez Sakura.

\- Euh, c'est gentil, Kiba, mais... fut déstabilisée la jeune femme, son cerveau cherchant une excuse plausible.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, la coupa son blond en lui passant un bras autour des épaules et la collant contre lui, possessif. Je m'en charge. Je te rappelle qu'Hinata est MA petite-amie.

-...

\- Sur ce, nous, on va y aller. N'est-ce-pas Hinata ?

\- Euh,..., Oui, si tu veux, acquiesça-t-elle. Au revoir, Kiba. Au revoir Shino.

\- Au revoir, vous deux," sourit l'Inuzuka alors que son meilleur ami signa juste de la tête.

Les deux jeunes hommes virent donc le couple partir bras dessus, bras dessous, Naruto serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait sa belle contre lui, de peur qu'elle s'en vole. Le maître d'Akamaru perdit à la seconde son sourire qui était finalement faux pour transformer son visage en inquiétude colérique, ses sourcils fronçant dangereusement. Il était furieux par le déroulement de cet échange. L'Uzumaki l'avait pris de haut et cela l'énervait de l'entendre revendiquer sa place de petit-ami ainsi. Bon, il fallait reconnaître qu'il le cherchait un peu, mais c'était si amusant de le voir courir ainsi. En fait, ce qui le mettait en rage était ce sentiment qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, comme par exemple que sa chère petite-soeur de coeur s'était offerte au blond. Cette perspective le dérangeait d'une certaine mesure, mais sans en comprendre la signification. Il souffla face à cette incompréhension.

"- Shino, ça te dirait qu'on les suive. Ce serait drôle.

\- Sans façon, répondit le collectionneur d'insectes avant de continuer. Tu devrais peut-être les laisser tranquille. Tu ne crois pas.

\- Pas tant que Naruto continuera à faire pleurer Hinata. Tu as bien vu les sillons de larmes sur ses joues, oui ou non ?

\- Ouais, mais tu n'en connais pas les raisons, obtempéra l'Aburame. C'était peut-être des larmes de joie. Tu connais la sensibilité de notre chère Hinata. Tu agis comme un homme jaloux. Tu es sûr de ne pas être amoureux d'Hinata, par hasard ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, éluda le maître d'Akamaru. J'ai simplement le pressentiment qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi.

\- Et ça t'avancera à quoi de le savoir au juste, lui suggéra Shino. Tout le monde a le droit à son jardin secret. Ils n'ont pas de compte à nous rendre. Tu es le premier à le revendiquer, alors pourquoi tu ne le leur accordes pas.

\- Tu sais que tu m'énerves parfois avec ton pragmatisme, s'offusqua Kiba. De un, j'adore taquiner Naruto en le mettant à l'épreuve. De deux, je veux juste protéger Hinata à ma manière. Et de trois, je suis certain que toi aussi, tu doutes de notre baka national. Sinon, tu ne resterais pas dans l'ombre à attendre que cela se passe.

\- Ce n'est pas que je doute, mais oui, je te l'accorde, je veux autant que toi protéger notre petite soeur de coeur, abdiqua Shino. Mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour les enquiquiner.

\- Mouais, tu dis ça, mais au fond de toi, je suis certain que tu es d'accord avec moi. Et puis, je sais ce que je fais. Ne t'inquiète pas, si je vois que je vais trop loin, j'arrêterai.

\- ...

\- Voilà, qui dit mot consent," affirma fièrement Kiba en croisant les bras dans une pose altière.

Ce fut ainsi que l'Aburame vit son ami le quitter tout fier de lui. Cependant, ce dernier se berçait d'illusions de croire qu'il l'appuyait dans ce qu'il actait par son silence. En réalité, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il devait déjà affronter en face ses propres soucis et tout entreprendre pour que son secret le plus intime ne soit découvert. De toute façon, il avait tenté une fois de lui faire entendre raison, mais en vain. Considérant qu'il avait rempli sa part, Shino décida de laisser couler, après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Si Kiba voulait risquer son amitié avec Hinata et Naruto, c'était son droit. Il espérait juste que sa belle Hyuga n'en soit pas trop la victime et que ne la détruise pas. Enfin, pour le moment, il entreprit d'imiter ses camarades et de rentrer chez lui. Kiba, quand à lui, tenta de retrouver le chemin suivi par le couple, mais abandonna au bout de quelques minutes, maudissant son meilleur ami pour lui avoir fait perdre du temps et d'avoir servi indirectement de diversion aux tourtereaux pour disparaître. Il aurait pu se servir du flair d'Akamaru, mais il n'avait rien qui leur appartenait à lui faire renifler. De plus, ce dernier n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez eux, l'heure de son repas sur le point de sonner. L'Inuzuka prit donc le chemin de sa demeure, les mains dans les poches et tapant du pied rageusement un caillou.

De leur côté, Hinata jetait des coups d'oeil à son petit-ami qui affichait un visage des plus colériques. De cela, elle en était certaine au vu de la douleur qui lui transperçait l'épaule. En effet, la maintenant toujours contre lui avec fermeté, Naruto la serrait tellement fort qu'il la lui broyait. Et puis, il l'entendait maugréer dans sa barbe. Elle distinguait quand même quelques phrases.

"- Pourquoi il m'emmerde ?... Il est sûrement jaloux... J'en ai marre... Il n'a qu'à se trouver une copine, merde...

\- Naruto, l'appela la jeune femme. Naruto...

\- Hein, qu'est-ce que, se réveilla-t-il en prenant enfin conscience qu'on le nommait. Oui, Hinata, que désires-tu ?

\- Euh... Excuse-moi, mais tu me fais mal à l'épaule.

\- Pardon, ne comprenait pas le blond avant de réaliser ses doigts crispés sur le corps de sa belle. Oh, je suis désolé.

\- Tu me sembles en colère, affirma Hinata en se massant le haut du bras quand il se décida à la libérer. C'est à cause de Kiba ?

\- Pft, souffla Naruto rageusement en repensant à ce dernier. Un peu, je l'avoue. Il m'a énervé à vouloir t'enlever à moi.

\- Mais non, voyons, essaya de tempérer sa princesse. Il a sûrement pensé bien faire en me proposant de m'accompagner jusqu'à chez Sakura.

\- Tu es bien innocente de croire qu'il n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête, s'opposa le blond. Tu ne vois rien de son manège.

\- Son manège ? Préféra demander Hinata, laissant un peu de côté sa petite remarque.

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'il te drague devant mes yeux, s'exaspéra Naruto, toujours en peu en rage. Je me rappelle qu'il nourrissait des sentiments pour toi au lycée et je crois qu'il ne supporte pas que j'ai pu le devancer. A tous les coups, il espérait que tu m'oublies pour remporter le gros lot, mais voilà, je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments et ça, il me le fait payer en tentant de te séduire.

\- Mais non, voyons, essaya le Hyuga un peu déboussolée. Il te taquine juste. Ce n'est pas sérieux. Tu le connais, il a toujours aimé te chercher. Cela doit être son nouveau jeu.

\- Mouais, ne put s'empêcher de douter Naruto. Je le trouve quand même bien trop proche de toi et à te toucher un peu de trop près. Je n'aime pas ça."

Bien que ne savant pas quoi penser de la révélation comme quoi Kiba aurait été amoureux d'elle durant leur adolescence, Hinata ne résista pas à sourire un peu. Ce qui fut mal interprété par Naruto qui en fronçât les sourcils. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Il allait le lui faire remarquer qu'elle le devança.

"- Serais-tu jaloux ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis jaloux, cria-t-il en arrêtant sa marche l'entraînant dans son sillage. Et Kiba le sait et s'en sert contre moi,..., contre nous. Je ne le laisserai pas faire."

Cette véhémence fit peur à Hinata qui recula d'un pas. Cela l'avait rendu heureuse de sentir son aimé jaloux. Cela prouvait qu'il tenait à elle, mais sa réaction lui fit craindre qu'il en devienne si possessif qu'il ne la laisse plus vivre sa vie en toute liberté. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si elle était capable d'aller voir ailleurs. La Hyuga se recroquevilla sur elle, serrant ses mains contre son coeur et détournant la tête vers le sol. Ce nouveau mouvement de recul prit de cours Naruto qui réalisa son comportement. Mais quel crétin, pensa-t-il. N'avait-il donc rien appris des événements passés ? Alors qu'il tentait de trouver les mots justes, sa belle, refusant de se laisser submerger par sa timidité maladive et sa tendance à fuir, reprit pied et tenta de mettre les choses au clair.

"- Tu... Tu penses vraiment que Kiba puisse me séduire ?!

\- Je...

\- N'as-tu donc aucune confiance en mes sentiments ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, répliqua Naruto. Mais, reconnais qu'il est bien empressé auprès de toi.

\- Peut-être, mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire que je vais céder et te quitter pour lui... Et puis, je suis certaine que tu méprends Kiba dans ses intentions. Il a toujours été très tactile et protecteur avec moi, mais c'est tout.

\- Mais...

\- Naruto, Kiba n'est que mon meilleur ami, comme Sakura l'est pour toi, le coupa Hinata en lui caressant la joue. Je t'aime et tant que tu voudras de moi, je t'aimerai de tout mon coeur. Ni Kiba, ni un autre ne pourra m'enlever à toi."

Les mots de sa princesse eurent le don de calmer l'Uzumaki, mais surtout son doux touché sur sa peau fut plus fort face à sa jalousie et le réconforta. Toutes paroles de sa belle sonnaient de vérité et il ne pouvait en douter. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en douter. Sa petite-amie l'aimaient depuis si longtemps en silence qu'il se demandait parfois comment elle avait pu l'attendre ainsi et d'être aussi constante dans ses sentiments. En aurait-il été capable ? Immature comme il avait été, sûrement que non, mais maintenant, oui, il en aura la force. Il aurait simplement voulu ne pas avoir à surmonter des obstacles comme ceux mis sur son chemin par les anciens, ou les agissements de Kiba.

"- Je sais, s'adoucit Naruto en lui rendant sa caresse. Je crois que j'ai peur de te perdre et je n'aime pas te voir avec un autre. C'est peut-être irrationnel, mais je n'arrive pas forcément à me contrôler.

\- Je comprends, le rassura sa dulcinée. Car je réagis comme toi, mais j'évite de te faire toute une scène lorsque,..., enfin, lorsque certaines se montrent trop... assidues. J'aimerai bénéficier de la même considération. N'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir des amis ?"

Saisissant ce dont lui parlait Hinata, l'Uzumaki reconnut qu'il y avait de quoi nourrir sa jalousie et il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait la voir jalouse. D'un certain côté, cela le rassurait. Il était vrai qu'elle ne lui faisait aucune crise, et pourtant, ses admiratrices étaient bien collantes. Cela devait la blesser de le voir ne pas être très empressé à les éconduire. Donc, oui, sa demande silencieuse était tout à fait légitime. S'il ne voulait pas la perdre, il se devait d'y aller doucement sur son imagination débordante et de ne pas se laisser submerger par son côté possessif.

"- J'ai bien conscience que tu as tout à fait le droit de côtoyer qui tu veux... Je vais essayer de faire un effort,..., pour toi. Cependant, j'avoue que je trouve que Kiba va un peu trop loin à mon goût.

\- Ecoute, je te promets d'y faire plus attention à l'avenir et de parler à Kiba s'il dépasse les bornes, mais je suis sûre que nous n'avons rien à craindre, lui affirma sa petite-amie.

\- D'accord, lui accorda Naruto. Je t'aime."

Là-dessus, il embrassa sa compagne avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens pour la conduire jusqu'à sa demeure où ils devaient y rester jusqu'à son départ pour l'école préparatoire. Les deux tourtereaux passèrent ainsi deux jours, ne se consacrant qu'à eux, même si Sasuke et Juugo partageaient bien souvent leur activité. Malheureusement, et contrairement au désir de l'Uzumaki, aucune de leurs nuits ne fut partagé, malgré ses tentatives, Hinata le plantant à la porte de sa chambre après un bonsoir échangé. Il commençait donc ses nuitées dans la déception et la frustration, le rendant le lendemain bien souvent susceptible. Heureusement, que le couple ne rencontra pas Kiba pendant ce micro séjour, car cela aurait été une aubaine pour ce dernier afin de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ces derniers étaient déjà bien aiguisés par cette sensation d'être continuellement espionnée. Naruto en avait vraiment marre.

Le jour de son départ arriva bien trop vite. Hinata, toujours présente, le vit alors sortir de la maison en tenue de motard, supposant avec justesse que Sasuke et lui avaient décidé de ressortir leur bolide à deux roues avec le retour des beaux jours. Suivant son petit-ami des yeux entrain d'engager son engin sur l'allée du garage, la Hyuga eut un petit pincement au coeur. Son aimé n'avait pas encore honoré son invitation à une balade à moto et n'en avait même pas fait mention une seule fois. Enfin, elle se convainquait que ce n'était sûrement que partie remise. En tout cas, elle espérait que le casque, trônant toujours sur sa commode de chambre, ne prenait pas la poussière pour rien. S'embrassant une dernière fois, le couple se sépara pour ne se retrouver que dans une quinzaine de jours. Rentrant ensuite chez elle, Hinata s'enferma dans sa chambre sous le regard un peu suspicieux de Neji et de quelques anciens pour ne plus en sortir que le lendemain. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose venait de se glisser dans son couple.

Le soleil se leva bientôt pour une nouvelle journée à l'Université. L'aînée de Hiashi se trouvait devant son casier et appréhendait à l'ouvrir. Allait-elle retrouver les pamphlets l'attaquant ou comme avant les dernières vacances, allait-elle bénéficier d'une accalmie, voir d'un armistice ? La seconde option possédait bien entendu son suffrage. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle déverrouilla son cadenas et n'y vit rien la faisant souffler de soulagement. Elle pria, alors qu'elle prenait ses affaires, pour que cela dure. Il fallait déjà qu'elle survive aux regards hautains, voir haineux pour certains, et aux quelques commentaires qui avaient fait leur retour dès son entrée dans l'établissement. Finalement, la peur d'une plainte et le souvenir de la condamnation de ses anciens harceleurs avaient vite été oubliés. La mémoire humaine était visiblement assez forte pour faire abstraction des mauvais souvenirs. Si elle devait juste faire face à des courriers malveillants, elle s'en sentait capable, mais surtout de ne plus faire appel à son père et à sa protection. Elle devait trouver la force de s'émanciper de lui et de son nom.

Une autre personne n'eut pas cette chance de connaître une entrée un peu plus sereine. Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand elle entendit des voix emplies de colère et d'un ton glacial. Se cachant derrière un mur non loin de la confrontation, elle tendit l'oreille.

"- Visiblement, tu n'es pas une personne de paroles. Comment tu peux nous laisser en plan ainsi après tout ce qu'on a fait et supporté ? Tu nous l'avais promis. On comptait sur tes prochaines connaissances et tes futurs contacts auprès d'elle. Tu nous avais assuré t'approcher encore plus d'elle pour cela, que tu en aurais bientôt l'occasion.

\- S'il vous plaît. Je suis désolée. J'ai bien réfléchis. Tout cela ne mènera à rien et c'est complètement inutile. Je vous demande de cesser.

\- Elle doit payer d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Derrière son mur, l'espionne tiqua et se concentra tellement sur ce qu'elle percevait de la discussion qu'elle en oublia tout l'environnement qui l'entourait. De qui parlaient ses voix ?

"- Mais elle n'a rien fait.

\- Rien, à part se croire mieux que nous et supérieure.

\- Je vous en prie. C'est la générosité même ?

\- Ah oui ?! As-tu donc oublié tout ce qu'elle ose rapporté de néfaste sur nous ? Alors, on n'arrêtera pas. Nous sommes allées trop loin pour ça. Donc, soit tu es avec nous, soit tu es contre nous. Par contre, je te préviens, si tu nous trahis en parlant, nous aurons une nouvelle cible et tu le regretteras amèrement. Avoir de l'influence pour la protéger et nous nuire n'y changera rien car elle aussi, elle en a.

\- ...

\- Tu ne dis rien... Bien, reste donc la tête basse. Les filles, on y va. Nous n'avons plus à nous préoccuper d'elle. Nous devons aller la prévenir puisqu'on ne peut plus que compter sur elle.

Un silence pesant suivit cette phrase alors que des mouvements se faisaient entendre avant d'être interrompu.

\- Au fait, une dernière chose, ne t'avise plus de nous dénigrer devant tes "nouveaux" amis et de te présenter devant nous,..., à moins de nous présenter tes plus plates excuses."

Sur ces mots, la personne cachée entendit bientôt tout un groupe, au vu du bruit de la multitude de foulées qu'elle percevait, se diriger dans sa direction. Par réflexe, elle se colla dos au mur, comme si elle espérait passer inaperçue. Ainsi positionnée, des paroles étouffées par des sanglots naissants lui parvinrent de derrière la cloison.

"- Au moins... j'aurais tenté... Maintenant,..., je m'en lave les mains."

Les actrices de cette si curieuse conversation arrivèrent bientôt à la hauteur de l'espionne et passèrent devant elle sans la voir. Elles marchèrent toutes la tête haute et une aura colérique les entourant. Quand celle qui sembla être la dernière s'éloigna, la malencontreuse témoin de tout ceci sortit de sa cachette et pousser par la curiosité voulue connaître l'identité de la malheureuse éplorée. S'avançant, elle tomba nez à nez avec une personne affichant des yeux rougies et des larmes sur le point de tomber.

"- Hélène, c'est toi ?

\- Hein, quoi,..., s'étonna cette dernière. Matsuri ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Euh,..., ne sut quoi dire la petite amie de Gaara.

Et oui, les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient pour s'être croisées lors d'un stage, l'une en tant qu'étudiante infirmière, l'autre en tant qu'assistante de vie. En effet, Hélène, pour aider ses parents à payer ses études de médecine, avait trouvé un petit travail auprès d'une agence d'intérim. Les deux étudiantes avaient alors sympathisé et avaient gardé quelques contacts dans les couloirs de l'Université et plus particulièrement à la cantine lorsque les horaires de Matsuri ne correspondaient pas à ceux de ses amis. La soeur d'Astrid lui avait parlé un peu de l'ambiance plus qu'ambitieuses de ses camarades de promotion, amies de Sakura. Malheureusement, elle était restée sourde à son conseil de prendre quelques distances avec elles. Pour l'heure, la potentielle belle-soeur de Temari se penchait dans tous les sens dans une tentative d'apercevoir derrière Hélène. Elle ne put voir que d'autres étudiants au loin, mais surtout une silhouette disparaître à son opposé. Intriguée, elle se tourna vers sa camarade.

"- Tu es toute seule ? Il n'y avait aucune autre personne avec toi et... tes amies.

\- Tu... tu as tout entendu, paniqua Hélène qui regardait autour d'elle pour savoir si elle avait été écoutée.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès. C'était un accident, je t'assure.

\- Je t'en prie, Matsuri, n'en parle à personne.

\- Mais,..., mais, tenta cette dernière. Ce que j'ai entendu est très grave. On ne peut pas garder ça pour nous.

\- Je t'en supplie. Garde ce que tu as espionné pour toi. Tu...

\- Hélène, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Intervint une voix la coupant.

L'interpellée se tendit quelque peu à l'arrivée d'une des étudiantes du groupe qui les attendait un peu plus loin, entrain de les regarder. Toutes transpiraient encore de la tension et de la rage qui les avaient habitaient durant la précédente confrontation. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la soeur d'Astrid lui fit face, ne sachant pas trop comment commencer. Matsuri, quand à elle, se préparait à défendre celle qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à apprécier.

Hélène se trouva donc devant la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Etrangement, c'était une jeune femme qui possédait les yeux blancs sans pupille. La petite amie de Gaara devina donc qu'elle avait devant elle une Hyuga, sûrement une cousine d'Hinata. Par contre, à l'opposé de cette dernière, celle-ci respirait les grosses chevilles à plein nez et l'indifférence envers les classes inférieures à sa famille.

"- Bonjour Halya. Je ne faisais rien de particulier. Je disais juste bonjour à Matsuri qui vient d'arriver, lui répondit la soeur d'Astrid.

A ce prénom, Matsuri tiqua. Cela lui disait quelque chose. Malheureusement, sa mémoire refusait d'ouvrir le bon tiroir pour lui donner le moindre indice, le moindre fragment de réponse.

"- Mmm, fut suspicieuse cette fameuse parente à son amie en en regardant le fille de Suna avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa principale cible. Bon, si les civilités sont terminées, tu nous rejoins, Hélène. Les filles ont visiblement une information à me donner et j'aimerai que tu sois présente. Je ne voudrais pas te laisser de côté, tu sais.

\- Ah bon, souffla soulager la concernée et touchée d'être ainsi considérée par une personne possédant une telle influence qu'une Hyuga.

\- Oui. Tu es la seule en qui je peux avoir confiance. Tu n'oserais pas me mentir et je le sais," termina Halya.

Sur ce, cette dernière lui prit le bras et la tira derrière elle face à une Matsuri complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Au vu de ce qu'elle venait d'assister, se serait-elle tromper sur l'identité de la victime des paroles haineuses qu'elle avait tantôt espionnées ? Cela semblait visiblement être le cas. Pourtant, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'Hélène y était impliquée, mais en tant que quoi : victime ou inquisitrice, ou du moins participante. Bizarrement, elle voyait mal sa nouvelle amie être la responsable, ou même de se mêler à une telle confrontation haineuse. Pourtant, tout porterait à croire que oui, en tout cas en tant que témoin. Maintenant, quelque soit la situation réelle, que devait-elle faire ? Interroger Hélène et peut-être l'aider ou laisser couler et s'occuper que de ses propres problèmes ? Il fallait dire qu'elle en avait également, en plus de ses études à réussir. Fermant les yeux et en soufflant, elle allait reprendre son chemin qu'elle se figea d'un coup, lorsqu'elle se trouvera nez à nez avec Halya. Cette dernière affichait un petit sourire qui aurait pu être amicale, mais l'impression de Matsuri était vraiment bien à l'opposé.

"- Alors Matsuri, je vois que tu connais Hélène.

\- Oui, elle est devenue une amie depuis peu.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est gentille, continua la Hyuga en regardant la concernée toute stressée et suppliante qui se trouvait au milieu du groupe des amies de Sakura. Peut-être un peu trop émotive si on se réfère à ses yeux rouges.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux au juste et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça.

\- Oh pour rien, je désirai juste me renseigner, éluda la Hyuga. Mais pour te dire la vérité, j'aimerai savoir si tu as été témoin de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela changerait si c'était le cas ? Que je sache, j'ai le droit de me promener dans les couloirs. Ils ne vous appartiennent pas, se tendit Matsuri qui avait bien perçu le ton froid employé.

\- C'est vrai. Cependant, je désirai te prévenir de ce qui t'attend si tu envisages d'en parler à tes amis, continua Halya en changeant son air amical en celui glacial et menaçant. Je ne crois pas qu'une personne qu'on connait bien apprécierait d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé dans un des labos de l'Université. On sait toi et moi qu'elle risque de très mal prendre la nouvelle, surtout si on prend en considération son passé de violence et si tu tiens à elle.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, se sidéra Matsuri qui n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui lui parvenait aux oreilles.

\- Oh non,..., sauf si tu ouvres ta bouche bien sûr, la menaça Halya en forçant le ton un peu plus. Sur ces belles paroles, je vais te laisser ma chère, mais on m'attend."

Satisfaite de son effet produit et de voir sa victime abasourdie ainsi qu'interdite, la cousine d'Hinata la planta sur place. Elle rejoignit ensuite ses amies avant de partir toute ensemble. En tout cas, elle regarda une dernière fois la victime de son chantage et afficha un sourire mesquin, son égo plus que flatté. Quand à elle, Hélène resta quelques secondes en jetant un coup d'oeil à la fois triste et compatissant à celle qui lui avait gratifié de son amitié sans aucune contrepartie. En effet, Matsuri n'arrivait pas sortir de son mutisme. Elle était statufiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Alors cette Halya était au courant, mais comment ? Quelqu'un l'aurait-elle vue ou entendue ? Serait-elle vraiment prête à tout révéler si elle osait raconter ce qu'elle avait espionné, même si c'était pour demander des conseils ?

De son côté, Hélène semblait hésiter à laisser en plan les autres et la réconforter, mais cela voulait dire prendre le risque de perdre sa place, cette place qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à se creuser. Elle qui était enfin et pour la première fois de sa vie avec les populaires avait donc décidé de rester ainsi clouer sur place, le spectacle de tantôt ayant remporté tous les suffrages. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à dos ses amies, et puis, si elle voulait rencontrer son idole, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle les quitte d'une semelle. Son objectif était sa priorité et rien ne la fera se détourner de son but. Ce fut quand même avec un petit pincement de coeur qu'elle abandonna Matsuri, se promettant toutefois de continuer à approfondir leur lien. Mine de rien, elle l'aimait bien. Ce fut également le cas de l'intéressée. Cette dernière avait réussi à reprendre pied et la foudroyait du regard, lui donnant des frissons de dégoût pour soi-même.

Ainsi, une semaine passa dans cette Université où Hinata dut faire face à de nouveaux murmures et à de nouvelles tentatives de séduction. Tentatives qui se traduisaient par des frôlements sur ses fesses, ainsi que des allusions sur son physique et plus particulièrement sa poitrine. Plus d'une fois, elle avait croisé des étudiants sifflant sur son passage et qui mimaient sa taille de bonnet. A chaque fois, elle en rougissait de honte. Elle en avait marre de n'être vue que pour son corps. Heureusement qu'elle avait ses amies pour y faire face, ou du moins pour ne plus y penser puisqu'elle ne leur en avait pas une seule parler. En effet, elle préférait ne pas les ennuyer avec ça et ainsi les laisser se concentrer sur les révisions des partiels qui ne sauraient tarder. De plus, elle refusait de se plaindre au doyen qui avait déjà vu son université assez éclaboussée par la précédente affaire dont elle en avait été le centre.

Et puis, la Hyuga devait apprendre à se défendre. Cependant, bien qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur Tenten, cette dernière était un peu distante avec elle, et écourtait souvent leur discussion quand elle abordait le sujet de Naruto, surtout quand Neji y était mêlé. Cela la laissait bien souvent dubitative, mais elle n'insistait pas plus que ça pour ne pas se fâcher avec elle. Pour l'heure, c'était samedi. Naruto aillant préférer rester à l'école préparatoire pour bosser son concours, Hinata était dans un salon entrain de poser sur un petit bureau des crayons et des feuilles quand la porte s'ouvrit.

"- Je vois que tu es bien occupée à tout installer.

\- Oh, bonjour père, se retourna la Hyuga qui était dos à la porte. Comme vous pouvez le voir.

\- J'espère que cela ne prend pas trop sur ton temps d'études, s'inquiéta Hiashi. N'oublie pas que certains anciens ont encore du mal à te voir suivre une filière universitaire plutôt qu'une école de commerce. Ils attendent de toi que tu fasses tes preuves.

\- Je sais, souffla Hinata. Ils voulaient me voir prendre les rênes de l'entreprise, mais j'ai préféré poursuivre mon rêve de devenir institutrice et j'y arriverai. Je ne vous décevrai pas. Je pense que cela me fera une petite expérience."

Elle stoppa là son monologue alors qu'une envie folle de poursuivre était montée dans sa gorge. Cependant, elle préféra garder pour elle que ces fameux anciens la poursuivaient parfois de leurs pics blessants dans l'espoir sans doute de la déstabiliser et qu'elle rate ses années de formation, juste pour avoir le dernier mot et avoir eu raison. Et oui, elle n'avait pas vraiment la paix même chez elle. La jeune femme fut sortie de ses réflexions par la voix de son père.

"- Je n'en doute pas et je l'espère. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerai te donner ceci."

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, le chef de famille céda la place à deux livreurs qui installèrent un grand carton. Le posant contre un mur, ils repartirent laissant Hinata dans le flou complet. Invitée par Hiashi de s'en approcher, elle s'attela à ouvrir ce paquet. Après avoir retiré l'emballage solide, et plus elle déchirait le papier qui cachait encore à sa vue le contenu, elle vit apparaître un tableau noir, ce fameux tableau qui recouvrait toutes les salles de classe. Ce fut donc avec surprise et enthousiasme qu'elle le dégagea et l'admira ensuite.

"- Merci, remercia-t-elle en se tournant vers son père. Cela me touche.

\- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. Le devoir m'appelle," ne put que dire Hiashi avant de quitter le salon.

Sa réplique fit sourire Hinata. Son paternel était visiblement toujours aussi pudique avec ses émotions. En tout cas, il avait le don de la perdre parfois. A un moment, elle avait cru entendre un manque d'encouragement venant de sa part, mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait. Enfin, pour le moment, elle se devait d'installer le présent du chef de famille. Ainsi, elle prit un grand tréteau et le posant dessus, elle l'entreposa dans un coin, en face du petit bureau. Alors qu'elle observait son oeuvre, on lui signala l'arrivée d'invitée. Etrange, ce n'était pas encore l'heure pourtant. Bien qu'étonnée, la Hyuga se rendit donc à l'entrée de sa demeure mais au lieu de voir les personnes qu'elle attendait eut la surprise de constater qu'il n'en était rien.

"- Matsuri ?

\- Bonjours Hinata.

\- Euh, oui, bonjour, la salua cette dernière en l'accompagnant vers une pièce. Excuse-moi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ta venue. Pour tout te dire, ma petite élève ne va pas trop tarder.

\- Ah oui, se souvint la petite-amie de Gaara. Tu nous en avais parlé. Rassure-toi. Je n'en ais pas pour longtemps. Je voudrai juste m'assurer d'une chose avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on a eu toutes les deux après que tu... enfin,...

\- Quand je t'ai surprise en pleurs à la sortie d'un des labos de la fac de médecine ?

\- Oui, et je t'en remercie encore. Cela m'a aidée de voir les choses autrement et de faire le point, mais surtout de ne pas me lancer tête baissée dans une belle bêtise. Je sais ce que je veux maintenant. Ce que je ressens est de plus en plus fort et c'est le plus important. Je vais aussi essayer de trouver le moyen de le convaincre de trouver de l'aide pour qu'on s'en sorte. Je veux tout tenter avant d'abandonner.

\- Je suis contente, lui sourit Hinata. Tu sais, je n'ai fait que t'écouter, rien de plus.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, affirma Matsuri qui soudain fut toute gênée. Mais, je voudrais savoir si..., enfin, tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne.

\- Bien sûr que non, fut surprise son amie d'une telle interrogation. Jamais je me serais permise de divulguer ce que tu m'as confiée.

\- Même pas à Naruto ?

\- Non, nia sa camarade. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Oh, je..., je désirais m'en assurer puisque nous ne nous sommes pas mise d'accord là-dessus, lui expliqua la dulcinée de Gaara,en essayant de sourire. Comme ça, maintenant tu es au courant.

\- D'accord, eut du mal la Hyuga à se sortir de son étonnement. Tu as ma parole. Je tiendrais ma langue.

\- Merci. Bon, je crois que je t'ai assez retenue. Je dis au revoir Hinata.

\- Au revoir Matsuri," la salua-t-elle alors que celle-ci partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

En tout cas, elle laissa la belle de Naruto dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Que venait-il de se passé là ? Elle comprenait que son amie avait ressenti le besoin de se rassurer sur le secret de sa vie privée. Cependant, pourquoi maintenant, vu que les événements relatifs à sa confidence avaient eu lieu bien avant les vacances de Printemps ? Serait-ce un défaut de confiance ? Pourtant, elle la connaissait, enfin, elle pensait qu'elle la connaissait. Bon, après tout, c'était le droit de Matsuri de s'enlever un poids si le doute l'oppressait. Elle aurait peut-être agi de la même manière. Voulant ne plus y réfléchir pour se concentrer sur sa future tâche, Hinata se secoua la tête et retourna dans sa petite pièce de travail. Pendant ce temps, sa camarade culpabilisait d'en être arrivée là. Néanmoins, étant la seule au courant et parente avec cette Halya, la fille de Hiashi était à ses yeux la seule qui aurait pu divulguer ses secrets, quoi que ?! Une autre personne aurait pu la surprendre, le porte du laboratoire ayant été ouverte, mais qui.

Alors qu'elle descendit l'allée du domaine Hyuga, en soupirant, une voiture venait de se garer dans la rue. En sortie une jeune femme qui ouvrit ensuite la portière arrière pour libérer sa jeune soeur de sa ceinture et l'aider à mettre pied à terre. S'avançant ensuite dans l'allée qui reliait la voirie à la maison, lui tenant la main, elle vit une silhouette familière se diriger vers elle. Ne la reconnaissant pas tout de suite, elle eut le réflexe de se tasser un peu pour tenter de ne pas être vue, retenant sans le vouloir sa respiration et cachant par réflexe sa cadette derrière elle. L'air revint dans ses poumons, quand au bout de quelques foulées, elle fut soulagée sur l'identité de la personne nouvellement arrivée. D'ailleurs, cette dernière l'aperçut et l'interpella.

"- Bonjour Hélène, que fais-tu là ?

\- Bonjours, Matsuri. Et bien, je..., hésita celle-ci avant de sentir Astrid s'extirper de sa cachette.

Cependant, celle-ci s'y réfugia immédiatement devant cette étrangère pour elle. Son mouvement attira l'attention de la dulcinée de Gaara qui posa son regard sur elle avant d'interroger son amie du regard.

"- Je te présente ma jeune soeur Astrid. Ton amie Hinata s'est proposée pour lui donner des cours particuliers.

\- Donc, c'était pour ta soeur, réalisa Matsuri avant de s'adresser à la concernée en se baissant. Bonjour Astrid. Enchantée. Tu m'as l'air d'une gentille petite fille.

\- Ne lui en veut pas. Elle est très timide avec les gens qu'elle ne connait pas, la prévint sa camarade.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Mais dis-moi, tu étais avec Hinata ?

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de lui parler d'un sujet pers...," commença en se redressant Matsuri avant de s'interrompre.

Cette interruption fit tiquer sa voisine qui eut peur de soupçonner la raison qui l'avait poussée à venir jusqu'ici. Avait-elle deviné quelque chose concernant la Hyuga ? Sans pouvoir se retenir, la crainte la fit trembler de partout. Consciente de la présence d'Astrid et ne voulant pas l'angoisser pour rien, elle lui tourna le dos pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lire sur ses lèvres, en prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de parler avec son amie de choses de grande. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas en tirant celle-ci derrière elle. Puis, elle observa tout autour d'elle pour être certaine de n'être écoutée avant de prendre la parole.

"- J'espère que tu n'as pas discuté de ce que tu as entendu à Hinata, lui demanda Hélène, le stress s'entendant dans sa voix.

\- C'est ce que tu craints, mais pourquoi ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu lui a tout rapporté, la supplia l'aînée d'Astrid. Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis. Tu as entendu Halya.

\- Peut-être, mais, c'est sa cousine. Hinata pourrait faire quelque chose, non ?

\- oh, non, tu lui as dit, se désespéra Hélène. Comment je vais me présenter à elle maintenant ?

\- Pft, souffla sa camarade. Rassure-toi, je ne lui ai rien dit, même si l'envie ne manquait pas. Je devais la voir pour autre chose.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, mais je t'en prie, ne lui révèle rien. Bien que je ne te connaisse pas depuis longtemps, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais à une d'entre vous. Et puis, comment tu peux être amie avec ces filles ? On dirait que tu as peur.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est vrai qu'elles peuvent se montrer dures, mais elles sont sympas quand on les connait, défendit Hélène. En vérité, ce sont les seules qui m'ont acceptée dans ma promotion, malgré ma position sociale plus que modeste. Ce n'est pas facile pour une boursière de se trouver des amies, tu sais.

\- Je sais, mais je suis là maintenant. Certes, je suis la formation d'infirmière et j'aurai fini mes études avant toi, mais cela n'empêche pas l'amitié. Tu pourrais faire la connaissance de mes amies aussi. Je suis sûr qu'elles seront contentes de t'avoir parmi elles.

\- C'est gentil, mais n'oublie pas que je connais Sakura déjà... Je ne peux pas les abandonner, se désola Hélène, alors que c'est elle qui m'a ouvert ses bras en venant me chercher dans mon coin. Elles m'aident beaucoup, je t'assure.

\- Très bien, n'insista plus la dulcinée de Gaara. En tout cas, si tu as besoin, je serai là.

\- Merci. J'aimerai bien continuer à discuter avec toi mais on risque d'être en retard.

\- Exact. Bien prend soin de toi surtout, au revoir, la salua sa camarade en prenant la direction de chez elle.

\- Toi aussi, lui sourit-elle. Au revoir."

Les jeunes femmes se séparèrent donc, toutes deux perturbées et un peu plus perdues. Hélène retourna auprès de sa soeur qui l'attendait gentiment. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil sur le dos de Matsuri, elle prit enfin le chemin vers la porte de la résidence Hyuga. Après s'être faite annoncer, elle vit bientôt arriver à leur rencontre la professeur particulière.

"- Bonjour Astrid, signa Hinata avant de saluer à son tour sa soeur. Bonjour Hélène, je crois me souvenir.

\- C'est ça, confirma cette dernière d'un ton un peu froid. Bonjour.

\- Euh, s'étonna son interlocutrice qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle levée de défense. Bon, si nous y allions, Astrid."

Celle-ci eut soudain un peu peur, pas de la jeune femme qu'elle avait toujours trouvée gentille, mais des lieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se colla à sa grande soeur qui aurait bien voulu en profiter pour s'en servir comme prétexte à rebrousser chemin. Cependant, elle désirait aussi apporter son aide à sa cadette et il était vrai que ses études de médecine ne lui donnaient pas vraiment l'occasion de lui donner des cours particuliers. La proposition de celle qu'elle apprit à se méfier était tombée à pic, surtout si elle considérait que les activités de son groupe d'amies prenaient aussi sur son temps de travail. Se mettant à genoux devant sa soeur, elle tenta de la rassurer.

"- Tout va bien se passer Astrid. Je sais que cette grande maison te fait un peu peur mais tu seras avec Hinata. Tu l'aimes bien, Hinata, n'est-ce pas ?"

Face au petit oui si timide de la petite fille, Hélène lui sourit tendrement avant de lui baiser le front. Quel contraste se dit la Hyuga avec ce qu'elle avait reçu comme salutation. La plus grande de la fratrie était méconnaissable face à sa cadette. Elle n'était remplie que de douceur, alors qu'elle avait été si froide l'instant plus tôt. Elle devait vraiment l'aimer sa petite soeur. Attendrie, Hinata se mit à leur hauteur.

"- Si tu veux, ta grande soeur peut venir avec toi et même rester. Enfin, si cela ne la dérange pas."

Cette proposition surprit Hélène qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, elle qui avait cru qu'on la renverrait chez elle sans aucune forme de procès, et sans qu'elle puisse embrasser Astrid. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit, la mettant en garde. Elle tombait vraiment des nues. Par contre, celle qui fut enchantée par cette invitation fut bien sûr la plus concernée par la situation. Elle sauta au cou des deux jeunes femmes pour montrer son accord plus qu'enthousiaste. Ce fut donc au milieu d'elles qu'Astrid découvrit le petit salon aménagée pour elle par son professeur particulier. Hinata lui présenta tout ce qu'elle avait installé.

"- Ce petit bureau ancien est là depuis des générations, lui signa la Hyuga. Mon cousin, ma petite soeur et moi-même y avons travaillé, ainsi que mon propre papa. Il te sera utile, mais surtout il porte bonheur pour ceux qui veulent bien faire."

Heureuse d'entendre cela, la petite fille en fit le tour avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret qui s'ajustait parfaitement avec ce secrétaire d'enfant où on pouvait encore voir l'emplacement de l'encrier et de la plume d'oie. Ce fut ensuite avec empressement qu'elle sortit sa trousse et attendit que sa professeur particulier commença. Hinata sourit devant cette attitude si volontaire. Elle ne fut pas la seule car Hélène avait tout vu et elle fut touchée de voir sa cadette ainsi. En tout cas, la pièce était chaleureuse et appelait à étudier. La petite-amie de ce blond que tout le monde convoitait avait bien fait les choses et cela montrait son sérieux à vouloir aider Astrid. Cependant, que devait-elle faire ? Rester ou partir ? Elle serait bien restée, mais qu'allait-elle faire en attendant ? Elle n'avait rien prévu pour s'occuper, pensant qu'elle serait mise à la porte. La voyant perdue, la fille de Hiashi lui proposa de faire comme elle le souhaitait. Il existait une autre salle qui communiquait avec cette pièce. Bien que touchée, Hélène refusa poliment et se fit raccompagnée par son hôtesse qui donna un dessin à faire à sa jeune élève en attendant son retour. Le chemin se fit en silence jusqu'au perron du domaine.

"- Au revoir Mademoiselle Hyuga. Je passerai la récupérer dans deux heures.

\- Hinata.

\- Pardon, s'étonna Hélène.

\- Appelle-moi Hinata et tutoie-moi, lui sourit la dulcinée de Naruto. Bien que nous ne nous connaissions pas, nous avons le même âge et nous allons nous côtoyer souvent maintenant grâce à Astrid. Nous pourrions essayer de devenir amie ou alors de bonne connaissance. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Et bien, ne sut quoi répondre son interlocutrice qui allait de surprise en surprise. Euh, oui,..., je suppose que oui.

\- Bien, sourit Hinata, satisfaite. Alors dans deux heures Hélène."

Cette dernière la salua et la vit alors sur le point de fermer la porte, quand soudain, elle la stoppa dans son entreprise. Surprise, la Huyga la regarda sans comprendre. Elle n'était pas la seule, puisque même l'actrice de cette interruption ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Euh,..., je voudrais savoir si vous,..., si tu connaissais une nommée Halya Hyuga.

\- Halya, s'étonna Hinata. Oui, c'est une cousine lointaine. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, si ta proposition tient toujours, je pourrais rester avec elle le temps que le cours durera. C'est une amie. On est ensemble en médecine.

\- Ah oui ?! C'est vrai. Bien que nous parlons très rarement ensemble, elle m'avait parlée vaguement qu'elle connaissait Sakura que tu côtoies si mes souvenirs sont bons, donc c'est normal que tu la connaisses aussi.

\- Oui, confirma la soeur d'Astrid. Alors, est-elle là ?

\- Ce serait en effet une bonne idée. Malheureusement, et j'en suis navrée, mais Halya ne réside pas dans le domaine le week-end. Ses parents ont préféré s'installer à la campagne. Sa mère a une santé fragile et elle ne supportait plus la pollution de la ville.

\- Je m'en rappelle. Quelle idiote je fais, soupira Hélène. Elle nous avais raconté qu'elle vivait avec son grand-père la semaine, mais devait partir de Konoha le week-end. Dommage. Bon, et bien tant pis. A tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure," salua Hinata avant de fermer enfin la porte et retourner vers sa petite protégée.

Sur le trajet, la petite-amie de Naruto se questionnait un peu. Alors Hélène connaissait Halya. C'était vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner puisque les deux se destinaient à devenir médecin. Par contre, la vérité était qu'elle ne s'était jamais entendue avec cette cousine qui la regardait de haut, tout comme son grand-père d'ailleurs. Il fallait dire que ce dernier appartenait à cette caste d'anciens qui aurait aimé prendre la place de son père et qui l'attendait au tournant pour la dévaloriser à ses yeux, la pensant faible et indigne du nom des Hyuga. C'était de ce genre de personne qu'elle désirait protéger son couple. Ils avaient une vision si archaïque de la vie et n'hésitaient pas à rabaisser ceux et celles qui osaient sortir du sentier battu qu'ils avaient tannés. En fait, le parent de Halya et ses compères lui avaient toujours fait peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu assez de courage pour les contredire ou pour faire face à leur jugement. Hinata refusait que cette peur qu'ils engendraient autour d'eux puisse éclabousser Naruto et compromette son avenir. Enfin, pour le moment, elle s'installa à côté d'Astrid et se concentra à reprendre avec elle les leçons qu'elle n'avait pas comprises en classe.

De son côté, Hélène avait pris la voiture familiale que ses parents lui avaient laissé et partit en direction d'un cyber café pour voir si elle pouvait avancer ses révisions. Ce serait mentir de dire que la nouvelle de l'absence d'Halya ne l'avait pas soulagée. En réalité, elle avait senti comme un poids s'enlever de ses épaules à cette information. Elle pourra ainsi accepter l'invitation de la Hyuga à rester au plus près de sa petite soeur pour la protéger, sans risquer de tomber sur elle. Pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas son amie, mais elle la savait un peu étroite d'esprit et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle sache que sa petite soeur était sourde et muette, mais surtout qu'elle s'en serve pour la faire sortir du groupe. Halya le voulait tellement parfait, pas qu'elle en était leader, mais avec sa forte personnalité, ainsi que son nom, elle faisait autorité et beaucoup la suivait. De plus, l'aînée d'Astrid craignait que de la voir entretenir même une simple conversation avec Hinata lui apporte des ennuis, car oui, elle était au courant que c'était plus tôt un désamour qui liait les deux cousine, enfin, surtout sa camarade de médecine. Ainsi, sortant ses idées sombres, Hélène se mit au travail et après deux heures, put rejoindre la demeure Hyuga.

Sa cadette se jeta dans ses bras quand elle la vit et signa avec plus qu'enthousiasme le déroulement de son cours particulier. Elle allait tellement vite que sa soeur avait dû lui demander de ralentir pour qu'elle puisse suivre sous le rire timide d'Hinata. Cette dernière avait vraiment passé un bon moment avec la petite fille qui s'était montrée très assidue et avait soif d'apprendre. Oui, sa petite élève était intelligente, mais un petit défaut de confiance en elle l'empêchait de développer ses capacités. Plus d'une fois, il lui avait fallu l'encourager et lui montrer qu'elle était capable de réussir, de ne pas baisser les bras.

"- Astrid a été gentille, la questionna Hélène. C'est que parfois c'est une véritable pile électrique.

\- J'ai pu voir ça, mais rassure-toi, elle a su canaliser son énergie dans l'étude, lui sourit Hinata qui remarqua que son interlocutrice était plus détendue qu'à sa première arrivée. Nous avons fait une petite pause au bout d'une heure avant de reprendre et...

\- Je me suis faite de nouvelles amies, l'interrompit Astrid en tirant sur le vêtement de son aînée pour attirer son attention et en signant.

\- Astrid, on ne coupe pas la parole aux gens, se fâcha sa soeur dans le même langage qu'elle. C'est impoli.

\- Pardon, fit la petite fille toute penaude.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mais pourquoi tu dis que tu t'es faite des amies ?

\- Oh, pendant notre pause, deux filles de la famille ont accepté de jouer avec elle dans le jardin, expliqua Hinata. Je leur avais appris quelques signes et elles se sont amusées à étoffer leur connaissance avec Astrid. C'était très amusant de la voir les corriger.

\- J'imagine, sourit Hélène avant de le réaliser et d'afficher de nouveau un visage neutre. Et bien, nous devons y aller. Nos parents nous attendent.

\- Je comprends, dit la Hyuga qui s'agenouilla devant la petite fille. Je te dis donc à la semaine prochaine Astrid.

\- Le même jour, à la même heure, quémanda la plus âgée pour en être certaine.

\- Et bien, hésita un peu la soeur d'Hanabi en rougissant. J'avais convenu du mercredi pour cette fois-ci. J'ai des choses de prévu le week-end prochain.

\- D'accord, alors à mercredi," la salua Hélène en prenant la main de sa cadette.

La dulcinée de Naruto les raccompagna donc et rougit encore plus quand elle vit sa jeune élève signer à sa soeur ce que son imagination infantile lui soufflait à l'oreille.

"- Je suis sûre qu'elle attend l'arrivée de son copains aux cheveux d'or samedi. Tu crois qu'il va la sortir de sa maison comme un prince sauve de son château sa princesse.

\- Je ne sais pas, Astrid, lui répondit sa grande soeur un peu tendue au vu de la direction que prenait la conversation.

\- Et bien, moi, j'en suis certaine. Je l'ai vu, tu sais. Il est beau son petit-ami. On dirait un pieu chevalier et puis, ils vont bien ensemble. On dirait la lune qui a enfin rencontré le soleil.

\- Astrid, cela ne nous regarde pas, fut stricte Hélène qui s'agaça avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se défoulait sur une innocente. Excuse-moi, mais c'est leur vie privée et nous n'avons pas à y mettre les pieds. Il faut le respecter. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, pardon", s'excusa la petite fille.

La plus grande lui sourit et lui embrassa le front pour la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Alors qu'Hinata retournait ranger sa classe improvisée, un petite sourire niais sur le visage et les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate de l'image que sa protégée donnait à son couple, les deux soeurs se retrouvèrent rapidement entrain de s'installer dans la voiture de leurs parents. Puis, elles partirent les retrouver chez eux. Ils devaient certainement être impatients de savoir comment c'était passé ce premier cours. En tout cas, personnellement, Hélène en était sortie très surprise et encore plus circonspect par ce qu'elle avait vu. Deux sons de cloche sonnaient à son esprit. Le premier provenait de ce qu'on lui avait raconté, le second de ses propres observations et cela ne correspondait pas du tout.


	45. Un abandon dur à digérer

Mot de l'auteur :

Quelques réponses aux commentaires qu'on m'a gratifiée. Merci en tout cas.

Streema et Mysthem : vous chauffez toutes les deux concernant la cousine Halya et Matsuri. Cependant, je crois que j'arriverai à vous surprendre sur le secret, ou plutôt les secrets de Matsuri.

Evy : voici la suite. La publication est assez aléatoire. Cependant, je pense que tu peux le comprendre, au vu de ma petite famille avec quatre enfants.

BlackVelane : bienvenue et merci de lire ainsi que de commenter. J'espère que tu seras endurante, car je ne sais pas quelle longueur mon histoire fera. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'en être à la moitié. J'avoue que je raconte des événements qui se déroule et se dérouleront sur plusieurs années. Mes plans sur ce point changeront peut-être. Cela dépendra de mon inspiration sur le déroulement de chaque point. Tu peux être sûre d'une chose. Je compte bien la terminer, même si je mets encore une année, voir plus pour cela. Je veux vraiment casser le maximum d'idées reçues.

ttitania 2002 : bienvenue à toi et merci pour ton commentaire. Ta remarque est des plus pertinentes, mais vois-tu, c'est voulu de ma part. Je veux montrer ce que peut donner un couple qui ne fait pas l'effort de communiquer, même si c'est pour préserver l'autre. Je veux montrer ce que la peur peut engendrer comme difficulté et complication dans un couple ou chez une personne. Ne pas oublier que je compte faire d'Hinata si tu te souviens de mon premier chapitre. Tout ce que je raconte est, certes, que le décor à ce que je désire vraiment apporter, mais chaque épreuve et chaque événement qu'elle va connaître auront un impact sur ce qu'elle va vivre par la suite. Je sais que mon histoire est longue et qu'elle avance lentement. Je reconnais me laisser entraîner par ma plume et..., je l'avoue, par un désir inconscient de me décharger un peu de mon propre passé dans mes lignes. Je vais peut-être en perdre quelques lecteurs, mais je crois que j'en ai besoin.

Shuju98 : Ton commentaire m'a assez mise mal à l'aise, je l'avoue. Tes critiques, bien que de bonne fois, m'ont assez perturbée. Oui, je m'appuie sur du vécu,..., en fait,... sur mon propre vécu et celui que j'ai souvent observé chez les jeunes de mon entourage. Cela te semble simple pour toi de parler à ton/ta conjoint(e), mais pour certaines personnes, c'est énormément difficile, car elles ont peur de tout perdre et cette peur est plus forte que tout. J'ai souvent été témoin d'adolescent(e) qui tombant pour la première fois amoureux(se), faisait tout pour garder leur petit(e)-ami(e), quitte à tout accepter de lui et à taire leur part d'elle-même, au point de se faire du mal. J'ai vu également d'autre encore qui exigeait trop d'autrui, sans faire aucune concession. Tu as raison sur les points que tu soulignes sur la nécessité de communiquer et des relations humaines, mais encore une fois, c'est parfois si difficile pour certaines personnes, surtout celles qui ont vécu dans une prison psychologique, qu'il faut parfois un sacré électrochoc pour s'en sortir et se battre. A ce moment-là, elles doivent faire un choix : se relever ou s'effondrer. Je pense qu'il est injuste de les traiter de pathétique et de pimbêche sans connaître toute leur histoire. Et puis, n'oublie pas que mon histoire relate certaines réalités, même négatives et qu'il faut bien que je les montre pour en donner les conséquences et en tirer un enseignement.

Voilà, sur ces quelques mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

NaruHina82

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De son côté, la potentielle belle-soeur de Temari était rentrée chez elle et se remémorait tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait surprise la discussion. L'ignorance d'Hélène juste après l'avait peinée. Cependant, Matsuri était persuadée que celle-ci perdait son temps avec ces pimbêches et qu'elle valait mieux que ça. La jeune femme qui lui avait fait face était à l'opposé de celle qu'elle avait connu dans le service médical où elles s'étaient rencontrées. Elle était certaine que c'était à cause de leur influence néfaste que sa personnalité était si différente. Cependant, que faire ? Elle ne désirait absolument pas que ses plus profonds secrets soient révélés, sinon, elle était certaine de le perdre. Elle les défendrait coûte que coûte. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa nouvelle amie seule face au danger du harcèlement. Bien qu'un doute sur l'identité de la personne qui subissait autant de véhémence restait ancré en elle, Matsuri était sûre que l'aînée d'Astrid en était victime d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ainsi, elle était totalement perdue et son coeur était coupé en deux. Elle décida donc de laisser les choses venir pour le moment et d'agir en conséquence, enfin, peut-être si ce n'était pas trop risqué.

De plus, ne pas savoir d'où venait la fuite l'angoissait encore plus. Bien qu'Hinata lui ait assuré d'avoir gardé bouche close, un doute persistait en elle. La Hyuga était une femme de parole et ne pensait jamais à mal. Néanmoins, toutes les personnes pouvaient changer ou montrer son vrai visage au grand jour un moment donné. Donc quel était celui de son amie ? Voyant où l'amenaient ses pensées à croire cette dernière la plus horrible des commères ou des manipulatrices, Matsuri se secoua la tête en se tapant la tête de ses mains dans un espoir de les faire sortir de son esprit. Elle décida quand même de se montrer prudente. Enfin, pour le moment, et à son grand soulagement de pouvoir penser à autre chose, elle se bougea les fesses pour se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Gaara. Elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de sa maquiller faisait toujours un effort d'esthétisme et vestimentaire pour son aimé aux cheveux rouges.

Naruto, quand à lui, avait poursuivi sa formation de plus en plus assidue dans sa tâche, recevant de l'aide de la part de Sasuke qu'il soutenait à son tour. Bizarrement, et contrairement au trimestre précédent, Neji et Shino furent moins présents auprès du duo de meilleurs amis. Pour le Hyuga, ces derniers pouvaient le concevoir, bien qu'ils trouvent ça un peu idiot, mais surtout que cela montrait un manque de pragmatisme flagrant, alors que c'était loin de l'habitude du futur dirigeant de la Hyuga Corporation. Pour Shino, bien qu'un peu surpris, ils n'essayèrent pas de le comprendre, ayant toujours été un homme assez solitaire de nature. Oui, le groupe des quatre mousquetaires, comme les avait surnommés leurs camarades de promotion, avait du plomb dans l'aile. Enfin, une autre semaine se passa.

Hinata avait revu le mercredi Astrid et Hélène comme convenu à la grande joie de la petite fille. Ce fut le même rituel, à la seule différence que cette fois-ci la plus âgée avait amené quelques affaires pour travailler en attendant que sa cadette en ait fini. Encore une fois, la Hyuga l'étonna. En effet, au cours de la pause, cette dernière était venue la voir et l'avait vue tenter de traduire un article médical écrit en anglais. Malheureusement, cette langue étrangère lui menait la vie dure, puisqu'elle fut sa bête noire durant ses années de lycéenne et de collégienne. Pourtant, là, c'était vraiment nécessaire, sinon elle sera dans l'impossibilité de terminer son devoir de fin de semestre. La voyant complètement dépasser et pédaler dans la semoule, la dulcinée de Naruto lui avait proposée alors son aide. Ayant été destinée à rentrer dans une école de commerce pour poursuivre l'oeuvre de son père, les anciens avaient mis les bouchées doubles dans l'apprentissage du langage de Shakespeare. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de se rebeller pour suivre son rêve de devenir institutrice.

"- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, avait refusé au départ Hélène.

\- Te déranger, l'avait repris gentiment Hinata. Et non, cela me fera plaisir de pouvoir t'aider. Au moins mes nuits blanches à apprendre l'anglais vont se montrer vraiment utile."

Ainsi, ce fut abasourdie que la soeur d'Astrid avait vu celle que son entourage qualifiait d'hypocrite et sur qui on l'avait mise en garde plus d'une fois lui prendre son article en l'invitant à écrire ce qu'elle lui dictait. Hélène n'était pas arrivée en croire ses oreilles à chaque fois qu'elle avait entendu la voix du professeur particulier de sa cadette et à chaque fois que son stylo avait gratté le papier. Sa voisine de banc avait vraiment été entrain de lui traduire tout son papier pour l'aider pour terminer sa première année de médecine. Plus le temps était passé, plus l'atmosphère entre les deux jeunes femmes s'était détendue. Cependant, une barrière était restée encore ériger entre elles. Et cette barrière avait pour visage ses amies d'études. Pour l'heure, Hélène était dans l'indécision complète : croire ces dernières ou faire sa propre opinion. Finalement, elle décida de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ça pour ne pas perdre sa concentration sur sa formation et ainsi réussir à passer en seconde année. De toute manière, le plus important pour elle était de garder sa place et peut-être enfin rencontrer son idole en espérant que cette dernière la remarqua.

De son côté, Hinata était dans les bras de Naruto, fraîchement arrivé de son école préparatoire et prêt à commencer ce week-end de repos avec elle et sûrement ses amis. Le samedi était donc enfin arrivé.Le blond ne faisait qu'embrasser sa petite-amie, ne pouvant pas empêcher ses mains de se balader sur son corps de déesse, et plus spécialement ses fesses. A peine arrivé qu'il avait déjà envi d'elle. Malheureusement, il jouait de malchance pour ces deux jours. Sa princesse n'avait pas pu s'arranger avec Tenten qui était collée aux baques par Neji. Sakura aurait pu encore servir d'alibi, mais étrangement, elle n'était pas souvent joignable ces derniers temps. Ino l'avait informée que monsieur Haruno s'étant blessé au dos, la rose avait dû venir aider sa mère à s'occuper de lui. Dans ces conditions, sa meilleure amie ne pouvait pas se montrer d'un grand soutien. Vraiment, en ce moment, l'Uzumaki maudissait le destin d'être contre lui. Enfin, il allait essayer d'oublier son désappointement grâce aux sorties de prévu.

Ainsi, après un bon repas préparé par sa dulcinée dans sa cuisine, Iruka absent... D'ailleurs, en y repensant, se disait Naruto, ce dernier brillait de plus en plus par son absence et cela depuis un colloque d'anciens élèves de sa génération. Enfin, reprenant le fil de son histoire, après un bon repas, les deux tourtereaux se rendirent à une grande salle de bowling. Là, encore une fois, Kiba s'avança vers sa soeur de coeur tel un paon en défiant hautainement le blond qui le foudroya d'un regard froid. Il ne fut pas le seul car Neji en fit de même, n'aimant pas ce qu'il voyait. Le Hyuga avait déjà du mal à savoir sa cousine la cible des anciens au travers de sa romance d'avec Naruto, même si une petite voix lui soufflait lointainement que ce n'était que le sommet d'un iceberg qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Si en plus, il devait la protéger d'une chasse assidue de l'Inuzuka, il allait exploser, mais il prendrait le risque, ça c'était certain. Cependant, n'était-ce pas le rôle de l'Uzumaki de la préserver des hormones des autres hommes ? Cela lui prouvait que ce dernier n'était pas un petit-ami à la hauteur de son statut.

Un coup de coude le fit ramener à la réalité. C'était Tenten qui lui jetait un regard des plus courroucés et des plus chagrinés en même temps. Encore une fois, son aimé n'avait d'yeux que pour sa cousine lui semblait-il. Encore une fois, un petit sursaut de jalousie lui étreignait le coeur envers sa meilleure amie, avant d'essayer d'éloigner cela loin d'elle. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Hinata si Neji était si protecteur avec elle. Cependant, parfois, elle se questionnait sur les vraies raisons d'un tel comportement de protection poussé à l'extrême. Le seul lien de sang et de parenté en était-il la seule explication ? Enfin, pour le moment, elle tira son homme vers l'entrée d'un bowling afin de s'équiper. En effet, le groupe avait décidé de partager quelques pistes et un petit challenge. Pendant ce temps, Kiba était entrain de saluer Hinata d'une bise sur la joue. Alors qu'il aurait voulu faire enrager Naruto en y accentuant son baiser et en y restant plus longtemps que la bienséance le promulguait, la demoiselle se défila à peine au bout de quelques secondes.

Cela étonna grandement l'Inuzuka qui se redressant, vit Naruto posé son bras sur les épaules de sa princesse, la serrant contre lui. Ce dernier fit mieux que cela en narguant le futur vétérinaire d'un petit sourire narquois d'avoir assisté à un tel râteau. Il ne savait pas si c'était intentionnel de la part de sa belle, mais cela l'enchantait, et même dans le cas contraire, son coeur en aurait sauté d'orgueil satisfait. Bientôt, le couple rejoignit ceux déjà présents dans la salle suivi par les retardataires. D'ailleurs, il manquait une personne et ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Alors qu'ils l'attendaient depuis quelques minutes, tous ces jeunes gens portaient déjà les chaussures spéciales et avaient même choisi leur boule. D'ailleurs, comme à son habitude, Hinata fut assez indécise sous le regard attendri de son blond qui en riait un peu, taquin. Il l'aida même sous le regard suspicieux de Temari qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié ce ricanement dont elle interpréta mal les intentions qui n'étaient qu'amoureuses. Elle allait d'ailleurs lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de son amie qu'elle fut stoppée par Shikamaru qui était assis à côté d'elle, un peu à l'écart.

"- Laisse tomber Temari.

\- Ah non, je ne laisse pas tomber. Naruto se moque ouvertement d'Hinata et tu veux que je ne la défense pas.

\- Galère, souffla le Nara. Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas méchant et qu'il ne fait que la taquiner avec son indécision. Regarde-le bien et puis Hinata a l'air d'en rire aussi, alors ne juge pas à sa place.

\- Mouais, se résigna à reconnaître à demi-mot sa petite-amie. Mais quand même. Je l'ai à l'oeil, moi.

\- Tu devrais le laisser tranquille et arrêter de le mettre à l'épreuve, lui conseilla Shikamaru. Tu m'avais promis après le coup d'avec Gaara au bal du nouvel an et un temps d'observation de laisser couler. Tu as bien vu comment il était avec elle depuis ces derniers mois.

\- Mmm, croisa les bras sa blonde aux quatre couettes, déterminée à ne pas se laisser dicter sa façon de penser.

\- Et puis, il a assez de soucis à gérer comme ça.

\- Et je peux savoir lesquels au juste, si tu es si malin, s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Temari, se tapa le front Shikamaru, excédé. Arrête de vouloir avoir le dernier mot. Tu as observé, jusqu'à les suivre parfois et tu ne peux qu'admettre qu'il est amoureux d'Hinata, alors maintenant, ne pense qu'à nous... à moins que tu ne veuilles plus du nous."

A cela, la soeur de Gaara tiqua et rougit un peu de honte en baissant les yeux. C'était vrai que depuis que Naruto avait reconnu ses sentiments et s'était enfin déclaré, elle était sur le qui-vive. Pour sa défense, l'hystérie de Sakura, ainsi que son comportement, et les anciens sentiments de Naruto ne l'avaient pas vraiment incité à lâcher prise. Elle appréciait Hinata et ne supportait pas que quelqu'un souille une des rares personnes qu'elle pourrait qualifier d'innocente. D'un autre côté, depuis que la rose avait fait acte de repentance, elle aimait le retour de la convivialité et la forte amitié qui les liait tous. C'était, en plus de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Shikamaru, une des raisons qui l'avait incité à refuser de débuter ses études de droit à Suna. Pourtant, sa ville natale possédait une excellente université, et aussi réputer que celle de Konoha. Elle avait dû batailler fort avec son père pour qu'il accepte de la laisser habiter dans la ville où son âme soeur résidait. Heureusement, que ses deux frères avaient la leur aussi au même endroit, et qu'assez appuyée, leur paternel avait cédé.

"- Bon, je le reconnais. Je vais peut-être un peu loin. Cependant, comprend-moi. Je ne veux pas qu'Hinata fasse parti de ces femmes qui sont victimes de manipulateurs, comme,..., enfin tu as compris.

\- J'ai très bien compris, la rassura Shikamaru qui avait très bien saisi son allusion et le lien qu'elle faisait entre Hinata et une part de leur histoire. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit Temari en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir et merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- De m'avoir redonnée confiance dans la gente masculine, enfin,..., dans certains hommes, et tu as raison... Naruto ne semble pas être un d'entre eux, mais...

\- Je sais," la coupa son aimé.

Le couple resta silencieux, les deux plongés dans leur pensée. L'un réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait vu chez Naruto et comme Konohamaru ainsi que Sasuke, il était un peu inquiet. Son intelligence l'avait bien titillé et lui avait signalé que son ami était bien différent quand il était avec Hinata depuis quelque temps, en fait, depuis un repas dont il avait vaguement entendu parler. Malheureusement, bien qu'il fût capable de résoudre les algorithmes informatiques les plus complexes et réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie pour leur jeu ou le cyber-combat, il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse, le déchiffrement des sentiments amoureux et la psychologie humaine n'étaient pas son fort. Il avait bien fallu passer par la case coup pied dans les fesses de la part de son ami Choji pour comprendre que les joutes verbales que Temari et lui s'étaient livrés pendant les années de lycée n'étaient que l'expression de ses émois pour elle. Elle était la seule qui avait réussi à le sortir de sa somnolence permanente. Pour elle, au final, il serait capable de rester des jours entiers sans dormir afin de lui ramener la lune. Ceci dit, heureusement qu'elle ne lui avait jamais demandé d'aller aussi loin.

Quand à sa dulcinée, bien que les paroles de Shikamaru l'aient raisonnée, Temari n'arrivait pas à faire totalement confiance à Naruto. Bon, elle se résolut à arrêter de les suivre dès qu'elle voyait le couple croiser son chemin, mais elle savait qu'une part d'elle restera toujours en éveil et prête à mordre. Gaara ne voulait plus l'aider et c'était compréhensible, surtout que visiblement Matsuri semblait nerveuse, lui soufflant qu'il faille qu'elle laisse ces deux tourtereaux tranquilles. Et puis son benjamin n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires, mais alors pas du tout. Kiba perdit vite patience et cela se voyait par son pied qui ne faisait que tapoter le sol avec frénésie.

"- Bon, elle fait quoi !

\- Calme-toi, Kiba, intervint Ino. Elle va arriver. Son père l'a peut-être retenue. Et puis, elle est fatiguée en ce moment

\- Fatiguée,..., mouais, grommela le maître d'Akamaru avant de fixer bizarrement Naruto. On se demande bien pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu oses insinuer, sale clébard mouillé, se défendit le dit blond face à ces yeux presque accusateurs.

\- Moi, rien en particulier, lui sourit mesquinement l'Inuzuka. C'est toi qui prend la mouche et,..., je trouve bien vite d'ailleurs. Tu as peut-être quelque chose à te reprocher."

A cette nouvelle attaque, Naruto s'énerva pour de bon, ses muscles se tendant à leur maximum, prêt à se jeter sur l'impertinent qui avait eu l'audace de l'accuser faussement et ça juste devant la seule personne qui ne voulait surtout pas blesser. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'un de leurs amies fasse entrer de fausses idées dans la tête de celle qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Le voyant ainsi, des éclairs de fureur dans les yeux, Hinata prit peur, autant pour Kiba que pour lui. Oui, son aimé était peut-être le plus fort, ayant commencé sans doute une formation au combat dans son école préparatoire et sûr dans son savoir des arts martiaux. Cependant, son meilleur ami était aussi capable de lui tenir tête pendant un temps et peut-être même de le blesser avant de succomber. De plus, elle refusait que les deux jeunes hommes se battent pour une raison si futile que la provocation de l'Inuzuka. A ce moment-là, les paroles de son blond lui revint à la mémoire et elle devait admettre que le comportement de ce dernier laissait à désirer et elle n'arrivait plus à le comprendre. Et si Naruto avait raison ?

Désireuse de ne pas être l'objet de zizanie entre deux amis, déjà qu'elle l'était d'une certaine manière entre son petit-ami et son cousin, Hinata se résout à faire un peu plus attention à ses gestes envers son frère de coeur. Bon, elle se persuadait que son couple n'avait rien à craindre de Kiba, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas revivre la discussion et presque la dispute de la dernière fois où le sujet de sa relation amicale avec ce dernier avait été mis sur la table avec Naruto. Le voir si froid avec elle, sur le point de douter de ses sentiments avait été une véritable torture. Cependant, comment faire en ce jour pour calmer le volcan ? Sous ses doigts qu'elle avait posés sur le torse de son blond pour l'empêcher de se lancer sur l'Inuzuka, la jeune femme le sentait frémir de rage, les muscles prêts à se détendre dans un geste violent. D'ailleurs, cette prévenance à s'interposer conforta l'Uzumaki dans sa fureur. Pourquoi une telle précaution à protéger celui qui l'attaquait, mais pas seulement lui, leur romance aussi ? Elle devrait le laisser le corriger, mais non, elle voulait entraver son droit à faire valoir sa place auprès d'elle.

Sasuke sentit le danger et que l'intervention d'Hinata, muée que dans le souci d'éviter une bagarre et que le gérant du bowling face appel à la police, partait de ce fait d'une bonne intention. Néanmoins, son frère de coeur ne l'avait pas vu ainsi et en nourrit sa colère. D'ailleurs, lui aussi l'était concernant l'insinuation de Kiba. Il en avait marre l'incruste de ce dernier dans le couple de son meilleur ami. Lui qui pensait qu'ils en avaient tous fini avec les complications de ce genre. Non, un autre souci se présentait. Il n'en connaissait pas les motivations et il ne voulait pas les connaître de toute façon, mais là, la situation était entrain de dégénérer. L'Uchiwa allait intervenir avec l'aide de Gaara que les deux se stoppèrent nets en rougissant dans la seconde, tout en détournant le regard. Ils ne furent pas les seuls puisque tous les autres firent de même, tentant de trouver un intérêt au plafond ou à une affiche. L'unique à ne pas suivre le mouvement fut le maître d'Akamaru qui eut le souffle coupé.

Devant lui, Hinata avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto avec tant de promptitude qu'il ne l'avait pas ni vu venir, ni bouger. Ce fut les yeux écartés par l'initiative de sa princesse que le blond prit quelques secondes pour réaliser son doux touché sur lui. Sa magnifique petite-amie était entrain de l'embrasser, là devant tout le monde, au risque de se faire prendre en flagrant délit par un espion des anciens. Il la savait pas très enclin à ce genre de démonstration en public sûrement pour cette raison, en plus de sa timidité. Pourtant, elle le faisait, là maintenant. Durant ce court temps, sa dulcinée garda la position dans l'appréhension de voir sa solution fonctionnée. En effet, c'était la seule qu'elle avait trouvé pour endormir le démon. Elle avait donc fait violence à sa pudeur et prit son courage à deux mains pour le stopper ainsi. Cependant, le manque de réaction de son aimé augmenta son stress d'échouer à chaque battement de la trotteuse et ses yeux qu'elle avait fermé s'humidifièrent.

Les témoins involontaires, autres clients du bowling, de cette scène virent soudain deux grands bras, laissés précédemment ballants, se lever doucement, alors que des pupilles azurs se fermèrent comme au ralenti. De son côté, la Hyuga, persuadée d'avoir raté son coup, allait se détacher, déçue et un sentiment d'être inutile l'envahissant, quand elle sursauta à la sensation de deux grands bras l'englober, la serrant fortement. Ses lèvres se firent caresser par une langue, lui quémandant charnellement l'entrée. Ainsi, invitée, Hinata ne se fit pas prier et lui offrit l'accès. Naruto avait enfin exaucé sa prière. Son baiser fut à la fois doux et affamé, même victorieux. Petit à petit, leurs amis, se sentant un peu de trop, se dispersèrent, avec un Shino tirant un Kiba furibond d'avoir perdu leur petit duel, même s'il avait encore aimé le voir courir à sa provocation.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière était déjà presque effacée du coeur de l'Uzumaki, tambourinant à tout rompre, à chaque valse de sa langue avec celle de sa princesse. Le jeune blond dévorait littéralement cette dernière qui laissa une petite larme de joie coulée. Oui, elle était heureuse par sa réussite. Oui, elle sentait la tension de son aimé diminuer à son contact. Comme, la joie fut sa compagne en cette minute. Ainsi, la rage s'envola comme par magie. Pour Naruto, par ce baiser, Hinata scellait leur amour devant ce prétentieux de Kiba et lui signalait sa préférence. Comme il en était fier qu'il était un peu trop empressé au goût de sa belle qui s'avoua ne pas trop apprécier cette pression trop forte sur ses lèvres. Elle en avait un peu mal, mais elle était résolue de ne pas le révéler à l'objet de ses pensées, refusant de le blesser dans son égo. Alors que les tourtereaux se perdaient dans leur cocon, dans la rue, une silhouette féminine arriva devant la grande vitrine du bowling.

Poussée par un pressentiment, elle tourna le regard à travers cette dernière et tomba sur le couple en plein échange d'amour. Un peu plus loin de celui-ci, des jeunes avaient la tête en l'air, sifflotant pour paraître indifférent alors qu'ils les regardaient du coin de l'oeil. Écarquillant avant tout les yeux par la surprise, son regard s'adoucit, mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par une tristesse extrême, son coeur se déchirant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cette vision fut une nouvelle goutte dans le vase de son affliction qui faillit déborder. Encore un peu plus, et ce serait les chutes du Niagara. Prenant un peu de temps pour se remettre et afficher un visage pouvant tromper les autres sur sa sérénité, la témoin surprise ferma les yeux et s'obligea à expirer doucement ainsi que longuement pour se détendre. Jugeant au bout d'un moment être prêt, elle se décida à avancer et à franchir la porte du lieu où elle était attendue quand une personne le reconnut.

"- Sakura, tu es enfin arrivée !

\- Bonjour Ino," la salua la nouvelle arrivante en l'accueillant dans ses bras.

Les deux meilleures amies toujours collées, Naruto rompit le baiser et leva les yeux vers sa soeur de coeur. Sa vue lui fit plaisir et il en sourit, terminant ainsi d'effacer sa rage. Hinata le vit et suivant son regard, tomba sur la rose. Soudain, elle sentit son aimé se détacher d'elle et comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, se diriger vers cette dernière, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bien que surprise par cette attitude, mais surtout désireuse de vouloir rester contre le torse chaud de son blond, la Hyuga dût malheureusement le laisser aller. Elle espérait que cette arrivée tardive n'était pas la cause d'une si grande risette, mais bien son baiser. Cependant, elle douta. La présence de Sakura correspondait trop bien au changement d'ambiance. En effet, à leur sortie de son domicile, elle avait senti Naruto tendu, pas du tout détendu, l'intervention de Kiba ayant augmenté le malaise. Et là, la rose arrivait, et son homme semblait redevenir celui d'avant. Soufflant, Hinata attendit que son petit-ami fasse la bise à l'Haruno avant de prendre sa main pour l'amener à leur piste de bowling. Passant à côté de Kiba, il en profita pour le narguer.

La Hyuga ne le remarqua même pas, encore un peu perturbée par ce qu'elle avait vu et ressenti en voyant Naruto aussi empressé auprès de Sakura. Elle s'en voulut à la seconde d'être aussi inquiète. Inquiétude qui était bien loin de la réalité car son petit-ami flottait sur un nuage de béatitude. Par son baiser, sa princesse venait de se revendiquer sienne devant tout le monde et sa soeur de coeur était présente, semblant heureuse de le voir dans la joie avec Hinata. Ah, s'il n'avait pas toujours cette sensation d'être surveillé de tous les côtés, il criait qu'il était au paradis. De leur côté, Ino observait la rose de bas en haut. Elle sortit de son analyse en fronçant les sourcils. Sa meilleure amie paraissait un peu amaigrie, le teint terne, mais surtout d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Certes, son père était blessé et ses études devaient lui prendre beaucoup de temps, mais quand même, son état était préoccupant. Voulant savoir comment elle allait, elle l'accompagna jusqu'à l'accueil et au vestiaire. Alors que Sakura commença à enlever son manteau et s'apprêtait à enfiler les chaussures de bowling, la Yamanaka prit la parole.

"- Tu vas bien, Sakura ? Tu m'as l'air malade.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-elle. Je suis juste fatiguée. Tu sais ce que c'est, les études, le mal de dos de mon père, l'entretien de mon appartement. Je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir... Et puis, je stresse pour mon année, donc je dors mal."

Bien que ses explications fussent valables, Ino n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle espérait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Naruto et son couple. La blonde savait qu'un amour non réciproque et tous les rejets qu'elle avait dû subir avaient sûrement dû laisser des traces. Elle savait ce que cela faisait. Certes, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas été vraiment amoureuse de Sasuke, mais ses ancienne tentatives rembarrées par le ténébreux n'avaient jamais été faciles à supporter. En réfléchissant bien, dès son arrivée dans leur classe, Saï avait été toujours présent pour écouter ses afflictions par rapport au Uchiwa et lui servir d'épaule pour l'aider à rester debout, à ne pas s'écrouler comme elle le craignait pour Sakura. C'était cette attention qui l'avait petit à petit touché pour que son affection se transforme en amour.

"- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ? S'enquit quand même la Yamanaka. Je veux dire,..., tu arrives à surmonter ce qui s'est passée.

\- Ino, souffla la rose. J'aimerai que tu arrêtes de me rappeler ma malchance et mon attitude exécrable. Je le sais bien que j'ai été invivable et méchante. J'essaie de m'en sortir et ce n'est pas à me rafraîchissant la mémoire que cela va m'aider.

\- Excuse-moi, fit son amie d'enfance. Tu as raison, mais tu sembles avoir perdu du poids et tes cernes font peur.

\- C'est juste de la fatigue, je t'assure, tenta de la rassurer la rose. Et puis, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me maquiller, donc c'est plus visible... J'avoue que ma mère profite de ma présence pour me donner des courses à faire et j'ai un peu de mal à faire front à tout ça, mais il faut que je le fasse.

\- Tu devrais dire à ta mère de te laisser tranquille, lui conseilla Ino. Tu ne vis plus chez elle, donc tu gères ton temps comme tu le souhaites. Que tu désires l'aider avec ton père, ok, mais cela ne doit pas prendre toute ton énergie, sinon, tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année universitaire.

\- Je sais... mais tu connais ma mère, souffla Sakura, débitée. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle veut, elle va me tomber dessus avec des paroles délicates comme elle en a le secret, pouvant aller jusqu'à me harceler devant ma porte. Je gagne plus de temps à lui obéir qu'à argumenter avec elle sur mon besoin de sommeil.

\- Comme tu veux, se résigna sa camarade. En tout cas, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu désires un peu de soutien. Je pourrais faire quelque course pour toi.

\- Je te remercie.

\- Sinon, tout se passe bien en médecine, voulut changer de sujet Ino.

A cette question, Sakura se tendit avant de lui sourire timidement.

\- Ca va, mais je me sens un peu seule.

\- Seule ? Mais et tes amies ?

\- Oh, je ne les supporte plus. De vraies hypocrites, alors, je prends un peu de distance avec elles... Et puis, ma mère ne les aimait pas depuis qu'elles ont osé critiquer son intérieur. Elle me l'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus que je traîne avec elle. J'avoue qu'elle a un peu raison, vu que certaines n'ont pas apprécié que je les laisse tomber. Ce n'était pas de vraies amies.

\- Je vois et je suis désolée pour toi.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, comme on dit. Je vais m'y faire, la rassura Sakura. Bon allons rejoindre les autres."

Après ses paroles, la rose prit la main d'Ino et l'entraîna vers les pistes où les attendait effectivement leur groupe de camarades. Cependant, la Yamanaka était inquiète. Elle avait peur pour sa soeur de coeur, surtout concernant sa relation d'avec madame Haruno. C'était une femme qui pouvait se montrer généreuse, vous accueillant sous son toit sans problème ou prêter de l'argent à sa fille. Cependant, elle estimait qu'on était ses débiteurs et qu'on lui était par conséquent redevable. Ainsi en contre-parti, il fallait lui obéir à la lettre et personne n'avait le droit de contester son point de vue, de mettre sa parole en doute. En gros, elle possédait la science infuse et refusait d'admettre qu'elle pouvait avoir tord ou de s'excuser. C'était comme elle affirmait, et puis c'était tout, sinon, les offenses verbales pleuvaient et ses yeux revolvers tuaient sur place.

Ino se rappelait trop bien combien de fois sa meilleure amie avait été humiliée par sa propre mère et cela devant tous leurs amis. Combien de fois elle avait dû lui transmettre le numéro de téléphone de l'hôtel où leur séjour linguistique ou pédagogique se déroulait, juste pour obtenir la confirmation par la réception que les dortoirs n'étaient pas mixtes et qu'elle dormait bien soit seule, soit avec une camarade de sexe féminin. L'ultime humiliation pour Sakura fut quand madame Haruno l'avait obligée à lui transmettre l'adresse et le numéro des Aburame lors de la fête d'anniversaire de leur hériter, juste avant la rentrée à l'école de médecine, alors qu'elle était majeure. Elle avait même poussé le bouchon jusqu'à exiger de parler à un adulte, comme si sa fille avait encore 5 ans. Elle voulait absolument être claire avec les hôtes. Elle avait ainsi ordonné de savoir si la chair de sa chair aurait sa propre chambre et qu'aucun homme ne viendrait l'y rejoindre. Heureusement, le père de Shino avait accepté de jouer le jeu quand il avait vu les larmes contenues de la jeune femme sur son visage et comment elle encaissait très mal cette exigence maternelle. Il avait alors rassuré son interlocutrice, alors même que cette dernière avait été très vindicative.

En réfléchissant bien, avec du recul, Ino se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valu l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs. Enfin, le maître de maison n'avait certainement pas voulu mettre Sakura encore plus en difficulté. En tout cas, la Yamanaka se rappelait bien comment ils avaient tous réagi. Tous avaient regardée cette dernière avec compassion, et encore plus Naruto, son meilleur ami qui éprouvait encore pour elle un peu de sentiments amoureux durant cette période. Elle revit alors l'image d'Hinata qui s'était montrée la plus attentionnée à l'égard de la rose, et cela malgré le fait que celle-ci avait déjà commencé à s'attaquer à elle. D'ailleurs, en pensant à la Hyuga, la copine de Saï trouvait qu'il existait certaines similitudes entre ses deux amies. Tout comme Sakura, l'aimée de Naruto avait dû aussi rendre des comptes à son père et à travers lui aux anciens qui exigeaient d'elle qu'elle rentra directement chez elle après les cours, à moins de vouloir recevoir un appel des plus rageurs ou voir apparaître le chauffeur des Hyuga arriver pour venir la chercher par la peau des fesses.

En gros, pas de sorties, pas de soirée, que les études avec une exception pour la pratique de son sport favori, l'équitation. Cependant, ce flicage déjà bien lourd n'avait pas été aussi poussé que pour la rose et cela grâce à la présence de Neji. En effet, avec un tel chaperon, sérieux et discipliné, les anciens avaient jugé qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir pour son innocence. Ainsi, Hinata avait pu accepter quelques invitations à goûter ou à dormir chez une de ses amies que parce que son cousin aurait été présent. De plus, sa majorité en poche, vivre quelque peu sa vie le lui avait été accordée grâce à son père et après qu'elle ait fait ses preuves, sans passer par la case demande d'autorisation obligatoire. En gardait-elle des séquelles de cette surveillance permanente ? Sans doute, mais jusqu'à quel degré ? De ça, Ino l'ignorait. Malheureusement, concernant Sakura, elle n'était pas sûre que celle-ci puisse bénéficier d'un armistice comme la Hyuga.

Oui, la copine de Saï priait pour que la mère de la rose ne profite pas d'elle et de la situation pour faire main basse une nouvelle fois sur son esprit. Cela avait été assez difficile autrefois de faire admettre à sa soeur de coeur que sa vie n'était pas dictée dans son ensemble que par et pour sa génitrice. L'aménagement de Sakura en dehors de la maison parentale avait été un soulagement pour la blonde, et une victoire face à l'ingérence maternelle. Dommage que sa "liberté" ait eu pour finalité le comportement de l'année précédente.

"- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais planter là, Ino, s'éleva la voix de la rose, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

En effet, alors que Sakura la tirait vers les pistes et donc vers leurs camarades, la Yamanaka avait subitement arrêté sa course, se répercutant sur celle de la rose, tellement son esprit était parti loin. Revenant à la réalité, la jeune blonde lui répondit.

\- Oh, rien,..., rien du tout... J'étais perdue dans mes souvenirs.

\- Ok, tu me diras lesquels, même si je me doute de les connaître, la taquina Sakura.

\- Ah bon, rougit la Yamanaka.

\- Vu tes rougeurs, je dirais,..., à ta rencontre avec Saï,..., ou alors,..., à votre première fois, continua la Haruno en lui souriant avec espièglerie."

Face à cette attaque moqueuse, son amie d'enfance se transforma en tomate avant de se jeter sur elle pour lui faire sortir les images de son petit-ami et d'elle occupés à autre chose que de la broderie. En tout cas, cette attitude eut le don d'effacer les inquiétudes d'Ino qui ria de bon coeur de voir celle qui fut sa rivale et était sa plus grande confidente afficher une meilleure disposition à revivre dans le bonheur d'une grande amitié avec tous. En tout cas, Sakura la suivit dans son hilarité, lui offrant la plus grande garantie, selon elle, d'un retour à la normale enfin entérinée et qu'elle avait bien fait d'avoir tenue sa langue. Ainsi, après être enfin arrivées prêt des pistes, tous commencèrent par faire quelques lancées individuellement, sans aucune compétition, une sorte de réchauffement. Des fous rires furent échangés, des taquineries sur chaque échec volaient et des conversations fusèrent comme si l'esclandre de tantôt n'avait jamais existé.

Un seul bémol restait cependant tenace. Une certaine tension s'érigeait entre Kiba et Naruto. Les deux s'étaient précipités dans des défis, à celui qui ferait le plus de strike, emmagasinant le plus de points possible. Une mini compétition était née. Néanmoins, cela n'alarma personne car les deux jeunes hommes étaient assez sujets du fait depuis leur enfance. En tout cas, en parallèle, l'Uzumaki ne se décollait pas d'Hinata, l'encourageant, mais surtout, aimant plus que tout se coller contre dos sous prétexte de l'aider à mieux viser pour faire tomber la dernière quille. Et pourtant, sa belle était, étonnamment, la plus des douées des filles, ayant une visée et un geste sûrs. Bon, il fallait avouer que par moment, elle faisait exprès d'être maladroite pour l'inciter à se préoccuper d'elle. Bien que cela la gênait et qu'au début, elle se trouvait la plus provocante des séductrices, elle devait le reconnaître qu'au fil des heures elle aimait qu'il fasse aussi attention à elle et se sentir aussi bien à son contact, car sinon il lui semblait bien distant.

Témoin d'une telle proximité, pourtant normal dans un couple et sans pouvoir en connaître l'origine d'un étrange phénomène, Sakura vit une image d'elle à la place d'Hinata il y a quelques années. Cependant, au lieu de s'en être réjouie comme celle-ci, elle se revoyait le rembarrer, allant parfois jusqu'à être blessante dans ses gestes, ainsi que ses paroles et tout simplement parce qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit Sasuke qui l'invita à bénéficier de son aide. La rose se secoua la tête pour ne plus être aux prises avec cette hallucination et s'y noyer de regrets. Malheureusement, malgré ses efforts, cette affliction ne la lâcha pas, lui rappelant sans arrêt sa mauvaise fortune. Elle tenta tout de même de profiter de la bonne ambiance au sein du groupe pour ne plus y penser et y faire abstraction. Néanmoins, le destin ne l'entendit pas ainsi. En effet, une discussion naquit bientôt entre tous les amis sur l'organisation d'un petit tournoi par équipe. Chacun avait sa petite idée. Bien entendu, Kiba sauta sur l'occasion pour faire le mariole.

"- Et si on refaisait les équipes de notre adolescence.

\- Idées intéressantes. Ainsi, tu te trouveras avec Hinata, n'est-ce pas, ironisa Naruto d'un ton sec.

\- Et toi avec Sakura, le provoqua l'Inuzuka, plissant des yeux malgré le regard suppliant des deux concernées qu'il n'en rajoute pas un centimes, mais visiblement en vain.

\- Et bien, tu t'es trompé, le nargua le blond avant de serrer encore plus fort Hinata qu'il avait dans ses bras. Moi, je fais équipe avec ma princesse et toute personne qui veut venir avec nous. Trouve-toi une autre partenaire, chien mouillé.

\- Naruto, je t'en prie," lui murmura la Huyga pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

Ce dernier, bien qu'il l'ait entendue, ne fit aucun signe d'adoucissement, mais garda le silence tout en grognant dans sa barbe. Décidément, il n'aimait pas la voir et l'entendre prendre la défense de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond. De son côté, Sakura aurait bien appuyé la proposition de Kiba pour retrouver, même que pour quelques heures, leur complicité d'antan, mais non, son meilleur ami la mettait de côté. Bon, elle comprenait qu'il donna la priorité à sa petite-amie. A sa place, elle aurait fait de même sans doute. Cependant, cela faisait quand même mal. Cette douleur augmenta quand l'Inuzuka continua sa provocation muée par une certaine colère et une envie de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin.

"- Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui courrait derrière Sakura, lui faisant un véritable caprice pour qu'elle cède à t'accepter comme partenaire. D'ailleurs, si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle ne faisait que de te tolérer dans votre trio juste parce que notre cher Uchiwa refusait de faire équipe avec une autre personne que toi, à moins que tu sois présent. Maintenant, on comprend pourquoi, n'est-ce pas Sasuke, l'homo amoureux de notre blondinet ?!"

Juugo, entendant cette prise à parti de son amant, se crispa et fit un énorme effort pour ne pas réveiller la bête de fureur en lui. Il y arrivait dans tous les cas, sauf dans un seul, quand on attaquait celui qu'il aimait. D'ailleurs, celui-ci pressentit le danger et posant sa main sur le bras du roux l'incita à rester en arrière alors qu'il s'avançait sur l'Inuzuka. De plus, il avait posé ses yeux sur la rose et celle-ci encaissait mal les piques de ce dernier, tellement elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui renvoie encore une fois toutes ses erreurs passées et leurs conséquences actuelles. Sasuke ne put donc plus se retenir d'y mettre son grain de sel.

"- Ca suffit Kiba. Tu vas trop loin et je ne te permets pas de m'insulter comme tu le fais.

\- Quoi ?! Tu n'assumes pas d'être gay ?! Ou alors tu as encore des sentiments pour Naruto ?"

A cette nouvelle attaque, Juugo se jeta vers l'avant prêt à se jeter dessus, la même fureur qui l'avait habitée autrefois dans les yeux. La bête était de nouveau de sortie. A cette vue, le maître d'Akamaru qui grognait à ses côtés, influencé par l'atmosphère agressive en recula d'un pas. Il se savait se défendre, mais face à un homme qui avait réussi à étrangler un type habitué à la bagarre et mué que par la rage, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Face à ce danger, Naruto se détacha de sa belle, se mettant devant elle comme pour la protéger et contracta tous ses muscles pour s'interposer, afin d'éviter un véritable massacre. Heureusement pour Kiba, le plus à même à calmer le volcan fut le plus prompt. Sasuke raffermit sa prise et obligea son amant à le regarder dans les yeux.

"- Calme-toi, Juugo. Ce qu'il dit n'a aucune importance et ne doit pas à en avoir. Continue à croire en moi.

\- Je... J'ai confiance en toi, souffla le roux en faisant un énorme effort pour se maîtriser.

\- Quand à toi, Kiba, se tourna le ténébreux de façon calme et avec sévérité, après avoir hoché de la tête à son compagnon. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton opinion. J'assume autant ma nature que mes sentiments. De toute façon, je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi. Si ma présence te gêne, la sortie est par là."

En prononçant ces mots, le meilleur ami de Naruto désigna de la main la porte du complexe, invitant son attaquant de la franchir. Il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de partir, mais à ce dernier, n'ayant pas du tout envi de plier devant lui. Face à la tournure des événements et au regard revolver de l'Uchiwa qui était aussi cinglant que la glace, le concerné n'arriva pas à le fixer et jetait des coups d'oeil tout au tour de lui, sauf sur celui qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Le silence fut donc la réponse de l'Inuzuka qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Tous le regardaient avec stupéfaction, eux qui pensait que, vu sa vie de butineur, il serait le premier à ne pas juger celle des autres, ils tombaient un peu de haut. Shino souffla face à la stupidité de son meilleur ami, alors qu'Hinata était des plus peinées. Cette dernière se sentait responsable de cette mésentente. Tout comme pour Neji, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère de coeur agissait ainsi depuis les vacances de février. Le seul à ne pas se sentir coupable, en plus du reste du groupe, fut Naruto. Il était plutôt en colère et jetait toute la culpabilité sur les épaules de Kiba.

"- Bon, Juugo et moi, on va faire un tour pour pouvoir le calmer, décida Sasuke. J'espère qu'à notre retour, vous serez fixés sur la suite et que l'ambiance sera meilleure. Sinon, il faudra qu'une certaine personne se décide à assumer les conséquences de ses actes et à quitter les lieux."

Après ses paroles, les deux amants partirent prendre l'air alors que Kiba, qui se sentait bien évidemment viser par la dernière phrase du ténébreux, ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Il devait bien se l'avouer. Il était allé un peu trop loin, mais fier comme un paon, il refuserait de le reconnaître publiquement, même devant ses amis.

"- Bon, je peux savoir à quoi ça rime tout ça au juste, intervint Choji qui avait dû aussi retenir Karui qui n'aimait pas du tout qu'on s'attaqua ainsi autrui sans raison.

\- Pas à grand chose, lui répondit le maître d'Akamaru. Je ne voulais pas mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise. J'ai simplement été envahi par une vague nostalgique de l'ancien temps et je désirai juste le revivre un court instant. Ce n'est pas ma faute si notre cher Naruto démarre au quart de tour.

\- Kiba, arrête, enrichit Ino. Nous sommes ici pour passer un bon moment, alors on devrait mettre tout ça de côté et s'amuser... à moins que ce soit trop dur. Autant tout arrêter dans ce cas.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit l'Inuzuka. Je vais aller boire un verre au bar. Je me plierai à votre décision."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la consommation d'une boisson qu'il espérait lui remettrait les idées en place. Ayant disparu, le groupe reprit la discussion après un petit temps de silence. Bien que son idée fût exprimée avec maladresse, elle n'était pas si mauvaise. Cependant, Naruto n'en démordait pas. Il refusait d'être séparé de sa belle et la voir avec Kiba. Bien que son intention de la garder pour lui la touchait, Hinata ressentit un pincement au coeur. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il lui affirmait le contraire, et pourtant son comportement montrait l'inverse. Elle aimerait tant être traitée comme Tenten. Sa meilleure amie pouvait passer des heures avec Lee que Neji ne disait rien. Certes, il paraissait un peu contrarier, mais il ne lui faisait pas de scène et la laissait partager des liens amicaux avec des hommes que tous deux connaissaient. Il était plus prudent quand il s'agissait d'étrangers, mais il ne l'empêchait pas de vivre d'autres amitiés. Après il était vrai aussi que Lee n'agissait pas bizarrement comme Kiba la faisait.

Poussée par son instinct, Hinata se leva et se détachant de son aimé, prit la suite de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, son mouvement le prit tellement de surprise que Naruto fronça les sourcils et n'apprécia pas beaucoup de la voir prendre la direction de celui dont il se méfiait le plus ici. La colère grandissant dans son coeur, il allait l'intercepter pour exiger des explications que la vision de Sakura complètement défaite par les attaques de Kiba l'arrêta. Déjà qu'il l'avait trouvée en mauvais état à son entrée, là, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait touché le fond. Oui, elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. On aurait dit un fantôme de tristesse, au fin fond d'un château hanté. Soucieux d'elle et touché en son coeur de la voir ainsi, il en oublia son objectif premier. Il fit donc volte face et se tourna vers la rose qui lui offrit un triste sourire à son arrivée. De son côté, la Hyuga était arrivée dans le dos de Kiba, verre à la main, n'osant pas lui signaler sa présence. Ce fut lui qui cassa cette suspension.

"- Je sais que tu es là, Hinata.

\- Comment tu...

\- Je ne sais pas trop... L'instinct dirons-nous.

-...

\- En fait, je crois qu'aussi loin qu'on se connait, je l'ai toujours su quand tu étais près de moi. Peut-être aussi parce que je suis proche de toi,..., bien plus proche en tout cas que... enfin, tu vois de qui je parle," souffla Kiba avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

A l'odeur qui lui arrivait au nez, Hinata devina bien vite que c'était un alcool fort. Cela l'inquiéta un peu car depuis quelques temps, l'Inuzuka ne pariait que sur ce genre de remontant dès qu'il était en sortie. Chez lui, il faisait attention à ne rien consommer. Toujours vivant chez sa mère, veuve et très mère poule, l'ayant élevé pratiquement seule avec sa soeur aînée, sa maternelle refusait qu'il y ait une seule bouteille de cet élixir du diable comme elle l'appelait. Laissant cela de côté, le stress prit place en son coeur. Les mots prononcés la firent plus que douter. Se pourrait-il que son ami nourrisse un émoi envers elle ? Son petit discours pouvait l'y faire penser. Elle en détourna le regard, perdue, un bras pendant à son côté alors que la main de l'autre lui saisissait son bras. La gêne et l'angoisse l'envahirent. Oui, tout portait à croire que Naruto avait raison. En tout cas, c'était ce que les paroles du jeune homme et son ton de voix lui faisaient entendre. Et encore une fois, sa panique intérieure la poussa à aborder autre chose que ce qu'elle brûlait de prononcer.

"- Tu devrais faire attention de ne pas trop boire, Kiba. Je ne crois pas que ta mère apprécierait de te voir empester l'alcool. Je pense que cela ne résout rien et surtout pas les problèmes.

\- Et toi, tu es toujours aussi douée pour parler de tout, sauf du sujet qui t'inquiète vraiment.

\- Dé... désolée, s'excusa Hinata d'une voix triste en reculant d'un pas.

\- Non, souffla l'Inuzuka en fermant les yeux et en posant son verre sur le comptoir. C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'aurai pas dû te parler ainsi. Le fait que je n'aime pas trop qu'on remette en question mon rapport à l'alcool ne justifie pas mes paroles. Disons que je subis déjà suffisamment les sermons de ma mère sur le sujet.

\- Elle ne fait que s'inquiéter pour toi, tu sais.

\- J'en suis conscient. Elle a toujours peur que je finisse comme mon père, homme aigri par la vie et se noyant littéralement dans l'alcoolisme qui le rendait violent dans ses propos, dénigrant ses enfants, homme qui s'est tué à cause d'un verre de trop sur la route qui l'aurai amené vers sa maîtresse, le jour où il avait décidé de nous abandonner... Quelle ironie, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Kiba," murmura Hinata compatissante alors qu'il avala une nouvelle gorgée avant de grimacer en fixant sa chopine, l'air dégoûté par ses souvenirs.

Ces derniers étaient heureux jusqu'au milieu de son adolescente. Ceux de son enfance étaient remplis de ces moments où il partageait avec son père leurs fous rires, leurs innocentes bagarres et leurs échanges sur la nature. C'était lui qui lui avait transmis l'amour des bêtes et c'était là-dessus que l'Inuzuka avait pris la décision de devenir vétérinaire. Parfois, il se questionnait si ce n'était pas sa manière de rendre hommage à cet ancien père aimant et attentionné, celui qu'il avait connu avant que l'addiction à l'alcool ne détruise cet homme et par ricochets, leur famille. Ce jour était arrivé insidieusement, sans signe avant-coureur lorsque le poste que son paternel convoitait depuis si longtemps lui était passé sous le nez et qu'on l'avait relégué à ce qu'il avait nommé son placard à balai. Au début, le prétexte de la boisson avait été celui de surmonter son stress et la pression qu'on lui mettait sur les épaules. Ainsi, cela avait représenté qu'un verre, puis deux et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que son premier réflexe, quand il rentrait, était de se servir une chope. Ce n'était plus devenu un loisir, mais un besoin indispensable, voir vital. Il ne pensait qu'à ça et à ce moment toute la journée.

Sa mère l'avait bien mise en garde, mais de caractère fort et fière, elle avait plutôt usé de la manière forte plutôt que la diplomatie. La discussion se transformait bien souvent en dispute. Au commencement, son père avait donné l'impression d'avoir entendu ses suppliques et avait ainsi diminué à la maison sa consommation. Malheureusement, la vérité était tout autre. Il avait bu en cachette, prétextant rentrer tard à cause du travail, alors qu'il allait au bar du coin pour assouvir son besoin de molécules alcooliques. Ces molécules qui donnaient cette fausse sensation de bonheur et de chaleur, cette fausse sensation de ne plus avoir de problèmes et qui demandaient à chaque fois d'être augmentées pour revivre ce bien-être éphémère ainsi qu'artificiel. Remplaçant les signaux chimiques naturels de la joie et de l'euphorie aux niveaux des synapses du cerveau, l'alcool en devenait le maître, enlevant toute volonté et toute inhibition. Ainsi, Kiba se demandait comment son père avait pu échapper à commettre un crime.

En effet, combien de faits divers, il avait lu dans les journaux du fait des actions de boissons alcoolisées et consommées au-delà de la limite de la personne ? Cela allait des accidents de la route gravissime et de la bagarre au meurtre, en passant par le viol, même entre membre d'une même famille. Oui, l'alcool restait l'ami des faits-tard et des soirées. Il permettait à ce qu'on se lâche et qu'on profite de l'ambiance festive, le stress s'envolant comme par magie. Cependant, du moment où on dépassait sa propre limite biologique et qu'il envahissait, noyant les neurones des deux cerveaux supérieurs, le néo-cortex et le limpique, laissant le reptilien le seul capitaine à bord, il passait du statut d'allié à celui d'ennemi. Et encore, quand il n'altérait pas encore les réflexes. A ce stade où tout le cerveau est dominé et conquis par l'alcool, l'ivrogne n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, pouvant aller jusqu'à tomber dans un coma et mourir étouffer dans son propre vomi. Ce n'était jamais arrivé à son père, mais Kiba se souvenait de ces jours où les collègues de ce dernier appelaient à la maison pour prévenir qu'il était à l'hôpital à cause d'un delirium tremens, signe de manque sévère et de sevrage trop rapide à la molécule d'alcool entraînant délires, sueurs, tremblements, douleurs fictives et pertes de connaissance.

A ce niveau, son paternel n'était plus un consommateur occasionnel de boissons, mais un véritable alcoolique. Est-ce que ces passages médicaux l'avaient fait réfléchir et à le pousser à arrêter ? Même pas. Se pensant le plus fort, sous-estimant l'emprise de la bouteille sur lui, monsieur Inuzuka manqua de volonté à reconnaître ses faiblesses, ainsi qu'à lutter pour ses enfants et pour lui, son fils ayant rapidement compris que ses parents n'en portaient le nom que sur leur contrat de mariage. Il ne s'était plus fait d'illusion en cette soirée durant laquelle il l'avait surpris au téléphone avec quelqu'un échangeant des mots doux alors que sa propre mère était entrain de dormir dans la chambre conjugale. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la constatation de l'adultère de son père qui l'avait le plus blessé et révolté, car cela ne concernait que l'histoire de ses parents. Il n'avait pas à s'en mêler, enfin tant qu'il pouvait encore espérer avoir une relation père/fils avec le sien, même en cas de divorce. Malheureusement, il avait dû déchanter. Son père les avait abandonnés, sa soeur et lui.

En effet, ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal était ces moments où son paternel s'était attaqué à Hana en lui envoyant dans la figure "va pondre ton noeud". En d'autre terme, il n'avait désiré qu'une chose que sa propre fille s'en aille, qu'elle ne soit plus à sa charge, même si cela voulait dire partir avec le premier venu et le pire des gangsters, et qu'importait ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Oh, elle n'avait pas été la seule à recevoir ses si délicates attentions. Il en avait fait les frais également. Son père n'avait plus considéré l'existence de son fils comme importante. Ils étaient devenus de véritables étrangers. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé, et quand ils le faisaient, son paternel avait dénigré son projet professionnel, ne le soutenant nullement et prédisant son échec à coup sûr. Et pourtant, combien de fois il lui avait tenu la main quand il souffrait des conséquences de l'alcool sur sa santé avec des douleurs atroces à l'estomac et au foie ? Combien de fois, son père l'avait remercié durant ses rares moments de sobriété ? Il ne les comptait plus.

Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas suffi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux et il était parti pour vivre avec sa maîtresse sans la moindre intention de garder contact avec ses propres enfants comme indiquer dans une lettre. Au final, il avait trouvé la mort au bout de la route. Kiba souffla à ce souvenir. En fait, sans son amitié avec Hinata et Shino, peut-être qu'il aurait suivi le même chemin que son paternel. Cependant, ce risque n'existait-il pas encore, si on considérait la substance dans son verre ? N'avait-il donc pas la même faiblesse ? Il réalisa alors qu'à la moindre contrariété comme plutôt, il avait ce réflexe de se faire servir une boisson alcoolisée. Sa vie à faire la fête, ainsi qu'à butiner à droite et à gauche était également un théâtre à la tentation. Devait-il donc se faire plus prudent ou se montrerait-il plus puissant que son père ? Quel était le bon choix ? Sûrement, celui pour lequel sa mère se battait et qui était souvent le centre de ses préoccupations. Enfin, il était maintenant un grand garçon et oui, il avait plus de volonté que son père, de cela, il en était certain.

De son côté, Hinata observait toujours son ami plongé dans le silence, le regard perdu et fixant son verre toujours à la main. Prudemment, elle s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule. Sursautant un peu, son frère de coeur tourna son visage vers elle et la regarda de la tête au pied. En cet instant, il la trouva appétissante. Pas qu'il aimerait la glisser dans son lit,... quoi que..., mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de constater sa douce beauté. Oui, il avait eu un semblant de sentiment pour elle, mais il savait que cela avait été de toute façon inutile d'espérer. Ainsi, ses émois avaient vite disparu, enfin semblaient-ils. De toute manière, Hinata aimait beaucoup trop Naruto et cela depuis leur première rencontre. Jamais elle ne le tromperait ou romprait avec lui, surtout si c'était pour se mettre avec lui. Un peu honteux de quelques unes de ses pensées, il se concentra une nouvelle fois sur son verre et d'un geste le laissa choir sur le comptoir, comme si il le brûlait, pour enfin se lever. Se plantant face à la Hyuga, le maître d'Akamaru lui caressa la joue du bout du doigt en souriant. Ses pupilles brûlaient d'une lueur qui fit peur à la jeune femme. C'était presque amoureux et c'était ce qui l'effraya.

"- Tu as raison, Hinata, commença Kiba. Je vais faire un peu plus attention à ma consommation. Je te remercie de prendre soin de moi... vraiment merci.

\- De... de rien," répondit Hinata en s'éloignant de lui, prudente.

Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et bientôt se retrouva dans les bras de son meilleur ami, un peu rougissante. Elle entendit le coeur de l'Inuzuka battre dans sa poitrine et cela augmenta sa peur. Si Naruto la voyait, elle était certaine que cette image ne lui plairait pas du tout. Non, elle ne voulait pas déclencher une nouvelle dispute et le meilleur moyen était peut-être de mettre les choses au clair avec celui qui l'empoignait à la seconde. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas très loin de la vérité. En effet, comme s'il avait pressenti un danger, son blondinet venait de tourner son attention vers sa petite-amie à ce moment précis. Il fallait dire qu'il trouvait qu'elle en mettait du temps à revenir. Là, ses pupilles s'assombrirent dangereusement. Voir sa douce dans les bras d'un autre, même si c'était un compagnon, était une pure ignominie pour lui et il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Laissant en plan Sakura qui n'était pourtant toujours pas remise, il s'avança le pas lourd, les poings serrés, les muscles tendus à l'extrême et prêt à mordre. Du côté des deux amis, posant ses mains sur le torse devant elle, Hinata se dégagea doucement, en n'osant pas regarder son frère de coeur. Elle allait prendre la parole, mais encore une fois, elle fut trop lente.

"- Oh, oh, je vois que Naruto n'est pas le seul à te faire rougir, la taquina l'Inuzuka. Dois-je comprendre quelque chose ?

\- Arrête Kiba, murmura sa camarade, un peu peinée d'avoir ce genre de mise au point. Je suis avec Naruto et je l'aime... Je suis désolée de,..., enfin,..."

Soudain, un rire l'interrompit la surprenant tellement qu'elle oublia son appréhension en levant les yeux sur le maître d'Akamaru. Il riait à gorge déployée et si fort qu'il se tint le ventre en faisant un pas en arrière. Perplexe, Hinata n'y comprenait rien. Elle était sérieuse, alors que lui s'esclaffait.


	46. La peur d'une petite fille

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Je voudrais répondre à Hinaju 98 que je remercie d'avoir commenté mon précédent chapitre.

Tout d'abord, je ne désire en aucune façon de faire changer tes opinions et tes positions. Ce sont les tiennes et je les respectent, tout comme j'ai les miennes. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de nationalité, mais de personnalité et de l'influence de notre histoire personnelle sur notre psychisme. Qu'une personne soit européen, africain, asiatique, américain, etc, et qu'importe sa religion, elle ressentira la même souffrance face à une blessure physique ou psychologique, à une trahison, à un viol, à la perte d'un enfant, au veuvage ou autres épreuves, car nous sommes tous des êtres humains sensibles avant tout. C'est notre façon d'y faire face qui va différer. Certains vont rester debout, d'autres vont s'effondrer et je pense que notre histoire a une influence sur le choix qu'on va faire. Notre personnalité se construit au fil de nos rencontres, des épreuves rencontrées et des liens familiaux. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer l'influence de notre enfance sur la construction de notre psychisme et de notre personnalité. Tu penses que le manque de personnalité chez une personne est ridicule, mais as-tu eu une fois la curiosité d'en connaître les origines. Peut-être qu'elle a un passé lourd de souffrance psychologique et/ou physique. Peut-être est-elle enfermé psychiquement dans une prison dont elle a du mal à s'échapper. Peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'une main tendue, sans avoir la force de l'exprimer, pour cela, pour se convaincre qu'elle a le droit à la parole, être enfin elle-même et ne plus avoir peur. Une chose est sûre. Pour certains cas, ce n'est pas une question de facilité, bien au contraire, mais de crainte, de peur qui vous prend aux tripes au point qu'on a l'impression de mourir si on déçoit les attentes et qu'on ose s'imposer. Je sais que les mots sont durs, mais j'en fus moi-même victime et j'ai eu besoin de mon mari pour m'en sortir. Tout ça pour te dire, que je ne te juge pas et je ne souhaite pas te faire changer d'avis, mais je veux juste apporter une petite nuance, un autre point de vue. En tout cas, si mes amies ont eu la même pensée que toi, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi elles m'ont abandonnée.

Merci à toutes et à tous de lire et pour ceux qui le font de commenter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'hilarité de Kiba dura quelques secondes avant qu'il prenne conscience qu'Hinata tremblait, ni de colère, ni de vexation, même si elle l'était quelque peu, mais de honte d'être ainsi portée en désuétude. Elle avait enfin réussi à emmagasiner assez de courage pour aborder le véritable sujet de son intervention et il osait ne pas la prendre au sérieux. Le fait que cela vienne de son meilleur ami la blessait car elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout de sa part. Pendant ce temps, dans son dos, un Naruto, furibond continuait son avancée, bien que freiner par certaines membres de la gente féminine qui avaient la témérité de lui faire obstacle en lui proposant de les rejoindre sur leur piste de bowling. Le blondinet les maudissait, mais aussi le propriétaire des lieux. Pourquoi donc leur avait-il assigné à lui et à ses amis les pistes les plus éloignées du bar ? D'ailleurs, s'il y avait fait un peu plus attention, la plus insistante de ses empêcheuses à rejoindre sa belle était étrangement Halya. Cette dernière l'avait repéré de loin en compagnie de Sakura et mesquinement, tentait de profiter de l'absence de sa cousine pour se l'accaparer.

"- Bonjour, Naruto.

\- Hein, ouais, salut, la salua-t-il mais en continuant sa route jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plante devant lui, le stoppant net, ses amies derrière elle.

\- J'aimerai t'inviter à partager quelques parties avec mes compagnes et moi. Tu veux bien, dit, insista-t-elle en roulant des épaules pour l'inciter à regarder son décolleté.

\- Non merci. Je suis pressé.

\- Ah bon ?! Pourtant, Hinata a l'air plutôt bien occupé, donc tu pourrais nous consacrer du temps. Je suis sûre que nous saurons t'amuser. En tout cas, bien mieux qu'elle. Elle est d'un tel ennui, tu sais. Etant sa cousine, je la connais bien.

\- Et moi, je te dis que je suis pressé, alors,..., BOUGE."

Cette hausse de ton fit reculer Halya et ses compagnes, ne s'y attendant pas du tout de sa part. C'était la première fois que Naruto les envoyait balader ainsi. D'habitude, il restait souriant, avenant, et cela même lorsqu'il était sollicité ailleurs. Il prenait toujours du temps pour échanger quelques paroles. Combien de fois, il laissait patienter Hinata, la laissant presque en plan pour les écouter ? Presque à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Cependant, là, devant elles, se trouvait un Uzumaki les sourcils froncés et se retenant d'exploser. Revenant de sa surprise, la cousine d'Hinata prit sur elle et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, usant de sa fierté toute Hyuga, mais continuant de faire sa midinette toute repentante pour ne pas perdre tout le crédit des derniers mois.

"- Désolée. Nos intentions étaient des plus amicales. Pas la peine de nous rentrer dedans. Nous n'avons rien fait."

A ces paroles, le blond réalisa alors qu'il était entrain de défouler sa rage sur de parfaites étrangères à la situation. Halya avait raison. Toutes ici n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qui se passait. Le seul responsable était le jeune homme loin devant lui qui continuait à être un peu trop proche de sa petite-amie. Refoulant sa colère, il souffla pour tenter de se détendre.

"- C'est vrai, affirma-t-il. Ecoute, ton invitation est sympa, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Une prochaine fois, d'accord ?

\- Promis ?

\- Ouais, ouais,..., promis, fit inconsidérément Naruto, répondant machinalement sans avoir écouté une seule seconde, toujours à tenter de se dégager et d'apercevoir les moindres gestes de Kiba.

\- Ok. A la prochaine alors," le salua Halya qui lui céda le passage, incitant ses amies de faire de même d'un mouvement de main.

Le chemin enfin dégagé, Naruto se précipita vers son objectif, en faire baver à Kiba. Pendant ce temps, la cousine d'Hinata était plutôt satisfaite. Elle avait réussi à extorquer à ce baka à l'avenir plus que prometteur une promesse de se revoir et, qui sait, un temps rien que tous les deux. Elle tourna le regard vers Sakura et lui sourit. Cependant, elle n'alla pas la voir et la rose ne bougea pas non plus de sa place. Les deux semblaient se jauger ou communiquer à distance entre elles, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Ino en fut bien sûr quelque peu étonnée avant de se souvenir ce que sa meilleure amie lui avait racontée. Cette dernière prenait visiblement et véritablement ses distances avec ses partenaires de médecine. En tout cas, elle venait de comprendre pourquoi, au vu de leur comportement envers Naruto. La rose, ne devant plus cautionner leur comportement d'aguicheuses, ne voulait plus assister à ce genre de spectacle au détriment d'une leurs amies ou voir d'y participer d'une certaine mesure.

Une chose chagrina la Yamanaka. Ce fut quand elle vit Sakura fuir le regard d'Halya et de baisser tristement les yeux devant cette dernière, se soumettant presque. Ce comportement était à l'opposé de celui qu'elle connaissait à sa battante et quelque peu colérique soeur de coeur. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? L'éloignement d'avec ce groupe de sa promotion la blessait-il plus qu'elle le pensait ? Pourtant, sa copine d'enfance n'était pas seule, puisqu'elle était là, ainsi que tous les autres. A moins qu'il existait une autre raison, mais laquelle ? En tout cas, une chose était plus que probable. Naruto y était mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bien que curieuse de tout savoir, elle s'interdit de questionner plus avant et de forcer à la confidence Sakura qui était déjà bien éprouvée par tout ce qui arrivait. La rose n'était pas en état et de cela, Ino en était certaine. Ainsi, Halya gagna son petit duel, mais avait-il été un véritable défi ou une manière de la narguer pour lui faire payer son éloignement ? Seul, l'avenir le savait.

Pendant ce temps, calmant son hilarité, Kiba était entrain de s'excuser auprès d'Hinata qui ne savait plus où se mettre et comment aborder ce sujet qui l'inquiétait tant. Pourquoi riait-il ainsi, ne put s'empêcher de se demander la jeune femme. Se doutant de sa question muette, son ami lui donna enfin l'explication souhaitée entrecoupée de soupir hilare.

"- Alors, comme ça,..., tu me crois amoureux de toi... Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre ?

\- Kiba, ce n'est pas gentil, s'attrista encore plus la Hyuga.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il encore. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire cela ?

\- On m'en a fait juste la remarque... Ton comportement le ferait supposer à ce qu'on m'a dit et... je dois avouer que... c'est assez troublant... Je ne veux pas me montrer cruelle. Cependant,... je ne peux répondre à... enfin, tu es important pour moi, mais...

\- C'est Naruto, je suppose, la coupa l'Inuzuka en souriant heureux sans le dire de constater que sa taquinerie marchait et il adorait ça. Ah lala, quel gaffeur celui-là, car il a tout faux. Après je le comprends. Qui pourrait résister au bel Apollon que je suis. Je suis aussi beau qu'un Dieu alors normal qu'il soit jaloux."

A cette énième provocation qui aurait dû sonner qu'une vulgaire plaisanterie, Hinata en baissa les yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes. Alors qu'elle se croyait cruelle de le renvoyer dans ses buts, c'était son jeu qui l'était et cela lui fit mal d'en être la victime, surtout de la part de son meilleur ami qui plus est. Voyant cela, la culpabilité empoigna le palpitant de Kiba. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, voir ainsi sa petite soeur de coeur. Shino avait-il raison ? Aurait-il été trop loin ? Pourtant, il n'en avait pas l'impression. Un nouvel ressentiment naquit en lui et le dépositaire en était leur blondinet national. Désireux de la consoler, il allait la prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, mais elle se déroba en levant la main vers lui, comme une barrière. Visiblement, elle refusait son réconfort et cela le contraria encore plus.

"- Hinata, je...

\- Kiba, l'interrompit la jeune femme cette fois-ci. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais c'est cruel. Quoi qu'il en soit, je comprends enfin une partie de son comportement et de sa jalousie.

-...

\- Je t'en prie Kiba, ne m'oblige pas à choisir entre mon amitié pour toi et mon amour pour lui, le supplia-t-elle. Alors arrête. Sinon, je crois que je serais dans l'obligation de prendre mes distances, à contre-coeur, avec toi et je me le refuse, mais... Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qui je choisirais.

\- En effet, ce n'est pas un secret," râla l'Inuzuka d'un ton plus dur qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Ce ton si sec fit frissonner Hinata d'appréhension. Dans quel ennui s'était-elle encore fourrée ? N'aurait-elle pas mieux fait de ne rien dire ? L'émotion d'affliction fût si puissante qu'une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle serrait entre ses mains le tissu de sa tunique. Elle tremblait de devoir avoir une telle discussion. Vraiment, on lui aurait dit qu'être en couple avec Naruto aurait été aussi éprouvant, qu'elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Cela semblait si simple pour ses amies alors pourquoi pour elle, c'était si différent. En tout cas, le maître d'Akamaru s'en voulut à l'instant. Il tenta de nouveau sa chance de l'enlacer. Jetant son regard par dessus l'épaule de sa camarade, il stoppa son geste à la vision d'une silhouette s'approchant dangereusement dans le dos de la jeune femme. Cette avancée rageuse le fit sourire intérieurement et mesquinement. Il décida alors d'attendre qu'elle se rapproche assez pour entendre la conversation. Quand il estima à bonne distance, il prit la parole, en forçant un peu sur sa voix, étonnant Hinata par ce changement de décibel.

"- Pour ma défense, tu es si prévenante et attentionnée que c'est normal qu'on veuille attraper un ange dans nos filets. Ce n'est pas Naruto qui va me contredire, je pense."

A cette nouvelle des plus déstabilisantes et affligeantes à la fois, Hinata en eut le souffle coupé. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela alors que l'instant plus tôt, il lui semblait contredire les suppositions de son homme par son hilarité. Cependant, il était vrai qu'il n'avait été des plus clairs dans ses propos. La confusion fut sa compagne jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

"- Je peux savoir pourquoi ma copine pleure au juste. Qu'est-ce que tu as osé tenter, Kiba ? Ami ou pas, si tu lui as fait du mal, tu me le payeras.

En entendant une telle dureté, l'éplorée se tendit d'un coup avant de se retourner par à coup pour tomber sur l'image de son aimé, posé impérialement juste en face de Kiba et de sa personne. Elle venait aussi une petite idée du pourquoi son meilleur ami continuait avec ses paroles remplies d'ambiguïté.

\- Naruto, réussit à prononcer Hinata en s'essuyant les yeux de la manche. Ne t'inquiète pas. Kiba ne m'a pas fait de mal... Nous avons eu juste une discussion,..., disons assez difficile. C'est tout.

\- Mmm, fit suspicieux l'Uzumaki.

\- Je t'assure, insista la Hyuga en s'avançant vers lui pour poser ses deux mains sur son torse. Tout va bien.

\- Je veux bien te croire, mais, continua son blond en la prenant enfin dans ses bras et en fixant celui qu'il prenait pour son rival. Je te préviens, Kiba, je la revois pleurer à cause de toi, je ne me retiendrais pas.

\- Pft," le snoba le concerné.

Les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent du regard ne voulant ni l'un, ni l'autre céder. Hinata ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura, mais elle vit bientôt son meilleur ami glisser ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et fermer les yeux. Il souffla ensuite un bon coup, puis il fit un pas et passa à côté de son couple. Les deux tourtereaux le suivirent des yeux, l'une dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir mis à mal leur amitié et que tout s'arrange, l'autre dans une mise en garde des plus explicites. Kiba sentit ce poids sur lui, mais au lieu de s'en préoccuper et de prendre au sérieux la mise en garde de la Hyuga, fit un autre choix. Il sourit une nouvelle fois dans une grimace de satisfaction. Toujours dans cette émotion, ses pas se stoppèrent et restant dos tourné vers eux, immobile, décida de partir en ayant le dernier mot.

"- Au fait, Hinata.

\- Ou... Oui ?!

\- Par rapport à ce qu'on t'a rapporté... Bien que ce n'est pas en partie la vérité, qui te dis que je joue ?"

Il partit sur ça en rigolant de la tête du concerné. En effet, face à ces mots des plus énigmatiques, une tension naquit au sein du blond d'un coup. Il se serait jeté sur Kiba si sa belle ne l'avait retenu en serrant sa chemise entre ses fins doigts. Elle le suppliait du regard en lui murmurant son prénom dans une voix où des sanglots étaient retenus. Elle aussi ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulais lui signifier l'Inuzuka. Toutes ses paroles lors de leur échange étaient assez contradictoires. D'un côté, il semblait nier les sentiments qu'on lui prêtait, mais de l'autre, il disait que son comportement n'était pas que taquinerie innocente. Elle était complètement perdue, mais surtout elle craignait la réaction de son aimé qui ne se fit pas attendre, alors que son frère de coeur avait repris sa marche depuis un moment.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas trop."

Après avoir soufflé cela, Hinata tenta de s'enfoncer encore plus contre le torse de Naruto. Elle n'en pouvait plus et ne cherchait que recueillir de la force dans la détermination de son petit-ami. Pourtant, chose étrange, elle n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Etait-ce la tension qui émanait de lui et cette sourde colère qu'elle percevait au travers des battements de coeur, ainsi que des muscles contractés sous ses mains. En cet instant, elle aurait voulu être autre part que là, seule avec lui, ne pensant plus à tous ces problèmes, comme lors des premiers mois de leur relation, avant que Kiba, Neji et les anciens ne s'en mêlent, sans compter les attaques épistolaires à l'université. L'histoire de Sakura semblait être derrière eux, alors pourquoi d'autres personnes se sentaient presque obliger de prendre le relais. Alors qu'il allait insister, sa belle le sentit et prit alors les devants.

"- Naruto, j'ai envi de partir... Emmène-moi autre part,..., loin d'ici, s'il te plaît."

Sa voix était si suppliante que son aimé garda ce qu'il voulait tant demander et savoir au fond de sa gorge. Les tremblements du corps de sa dulcinée l'en dissuadèrent et le persuadèrent que le temps de la discussion n'était pas venue. Le désir de lui apporter soutien et amour fut plus fort que sa rage envers Kiba. D'ailleurs, il pressentait, tout comme elle sans doute, que l'ambiance n'était plus au rendez-vous et qu'il passerait son temps à surveiller l'Inuzuka et qu'il serait dans l'impossibilité de ne pas répondre à ses piques. De plus, le regard de Neji était toujours aussi pesant sur eux. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'un autre le pousse à sortir de ses gongs et ainsi donner raison à l'opinion des anciens qu'il essayait de démentir depuis des mois. Cela risquait d'arriver s'il continuait en cet instant à côtoyer le futur vétérinaire. Posant ses mains sur ce doux visage, Naruto l'obligea tendrement à lever les yeux vers lui. Son coeur fut percé par les sillons de larmes et la rougeur de ses paupières. Doucement et pour lier son désir au sien, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et échangea un doux baiser, signalant son accord.

Plus loin, au niveau des pistes que l'Uzumaki venait de quitter, Kiba arriva en hurlant presque pour savoir s'ils avaient réussi à se décider. Cependant, personne ne lui répondit. Ils étaient tous entrain de sourire en espionnant le couple en pleine embrassade sans se douter que c'était surtout une recherche de réconfort mutuel. Curieux de savoir ce qui les avait rendus silencieux, le maître d'Akamaru se tourna et vit le baiser. A la seconde, il se détourna, un air un peu dégoûter sur le visage, alors que Shino mimait la négation par un mouvement de tête, conscient que son camarade de toujours ne se rendait pas compte des conséquences de ses actes encore une fois. Dégoûter de ne pas être entendu, il préféra écouter son orgueil vexé pour refuser de s'en mêler. Sakura aussi assistait à la scène et, inconsciente de la tension qui sévissait depuis la dispute de leurs amis, eut une nouvelle fois une révélation des plus mortifiantes pour elle, mais au lieu de jalousie, ce fut un sourire triste qu'elle afficha.

"- Il l'aime donc vraiment, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé à... à cause de moi.

\- En effet, fit une voix près d'elle. Les sentiments de Naruto sont tout simplement bien plus profonds que ce qu'il ressentait pour toi. Je pense que c'est ce ressenti qui lui a permis de voir la différence entre ses sentiments fraternels pour toi et son amour pour Hinata. Quand à elle, elle l'aime trop, quitte à le protéger et se sacrifier pour lui.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, souffla la rose avant de se tourner vers son voisin. Comme souvent, Sasuke. Beaucoup de couple aurait rompu après ce que j'ai osé faire. Je m'en veux, si tu savais.

\- Sakura, l'interpella encore le ténébreux. Tu devrais te pardonner... comme nous le faisons. La vie continue.

\- Mouais, expira l'Haruno affligée par le poids de ses actes passés. Et pourtant, je leur apporte encore des ennuis. J'ai vraiment été cruelle et je le suis encore sans doute. Il suffit de voir ce qui s'est passé avec Kiba qui se sert de moi pour ses attaques. Si je m'étais pas attaqué à eux, peut-être qu'il ne se serait rien passé avec lui.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que fait ce chien mouillé, tenta de la rassurer son voisin d'un ton rageur.

\- Je vois que tu as toujours du mal à encaisser ses piques. Toujours aussi rancunier à ce je vois.

\- Mmm, se renfrogna l'Uchiwa.

\- Sinon, toi avec Juugo ?"

Sachant très bien que sa question n'était qu'un prétexte, Sasuke y répondit quand même. Il la rassura. Il avait réussi à le calmer en marchant un peu. D'ailleurs, le roux était un peu plus loin, entrain de parler avec Choji et Karui qui avaient le don de l'écouter sans le juger et qui étaient un couple assez calme, surtout l'Akimichi, ce dernier arrivant à canaliser le tempérament de feu de sa petite-amie. De plus, les deux savaient ce que cela faisait de vivre avec une différence, mais surtout avec l'étiquette d'atypique sur le front. Beaucoup de gens pensaient encore leur duo amoureux comme improbable. Comment une personne ayant le physique d'un top modèle pouvait aimer et faire sa vie avec une autre en surpoids ? C'était envisageable pour ces crétins comme les appeler Karui. Puis, l'Uchiwa continua à raconter que comme tous les autres couples, il y avait des jours avec et des jours sans, mais la plupart du temps, les jours avec étaient plus nombreux. Depuis qu'ils partageaient la même suite, il avait l'impression de ne plus sentir aussi fortement seul qu'avant. Cependant, bien qu'il était bien chez Naruto, il était encore un peu gêné depuis ce temps. Il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin d'indépendance.

"- Tu me fais rire. On dirait un adolescent qui veut quitter ses parents.

\- Peut-être, affirma Sasuke. Mais je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour envisager de vivre au manoir pour le moment. Naruto a encore besoin de se sentir en famille. Il fait son dur, mais je sais que de n'avoir pas vécu avec ses parents l'a plus touché qu'il le dit... Et puis, ma demeure me fait encore penser aux miens et à Itachi.

\- Je vois... Tu n'as pas encore fait totalement le deuil.

\- Sans doute, mais bon, adviendra le jour où il faudra que je fasse ma vie et que je laisse Naruto la sienne... Peut-être après nos études.

\- On dirait vraiment un grand frère quand tu parles ainsi, presque un père si je peux oser, lui sourit Sakura. Tes anciens sentiments sont vraiment oubliés.

\- Mmm.

\- J'espère qu'il en sera bientôt de même pour moi.

\- Tu y arriveras, la rassura Sasuke. Il faut juste du temps et de la persévérance, mais surtout que tu te résous à accepter leur amour et de ne vouloir que leur bonheur.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, se désespéra la rose, ses yeux s'humidifiant quelque peu.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas seule, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Si tu le dis," dit la future médecin, mais d'une petite voix peu convaincue.

En tout cas, bien que la conversation ait un ton particulier, Sasuke était assez content. Il appréciait vraiment le retour de sa complicité d'avec la rose qui lui avait manqué, il devait se l'avouer. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, le baiser entre Naruto et Hinata prit doucement fin. Cette dernière resta encore un peu blottie contre lui en le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait avant de le sentir se détacher et lui prendre la main. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils envisagèrent de rejoindre leurs amis, toujours en attente de leur retour en discutant toujours de comment s'organiser. Seulement, le coeur n'y en étant plus présent, ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider. Sur le chemin, les tourtereaux firent de nouveau face à Halya qui les interrompit en se dandinant devant eux.

"- Alors, Naruto, tu es enfin disponible pour nous consacrer un peu de temps ?

\- Non, toujours pas, lui répondit le blond alors que sa petite amie ne comprenait de quoi il était question. Et puis, je suis accompagnée.

\- Ah, Hinata, je ne t'avais pas vue. Tu es si..., "discrète" dirais-je. Comment ça va ?"

Déjà bien affligée par les précédents événements, la concernée n'avait pas vraiment envi de se confronter à sa cousine qu'elle savait hypocrite. A la moindre occasion, cette dernière ne faisait que lui lancer des remarques sur ses incapacités à faire face à son rôle d'héritière. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout et se demandait comment Hélène qui semblait une bonne personne pouvait être amie avec elle. Cependant, la bienséance oblige, elle la considérait tout de même avec respect, même si sa cousine ne le lui rendait visiblement pas. De plus, elle n'appréciait pas de la voir tourner autour de son aimé depuis sa mise ne couple. Mais comme d'habitude en bonne Hyuga, elle ne s'en plaignait pas et conservait intact les convenances. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, Hinata ne répondit que d'un signe de tête à celle qui refusait de reconnaître son existence. Halya ne l'avait pas vue, la bonne blague. Elle était pourtant juste devant son nez et puis c'était quoi cette histoire.

"- Bon, tu viens Naruto. Hinata peut venir bien sûr, insista la cousine en cachant au mieux son dégoût de devoir supporter l'héritière.

\- Sans façon. Nous devons y aller.

\- Tu avais promis, l'aguicha Halya en se collant à l'autre bras du blond et en usant d'un ton des plus séducteurs.

\- Quoi ?! S'étonna la fille de Hiashi, qui n'avait pas réussi à se retenir avant de se muer une nouvelle fois dans le silence.

\- De faire quelques parties avec nous, répondit calmement sa cousine, contente de son effet. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, Naruto.

\- Ah oui, se souvint soudain celui-ci, une goutte glissant dans son dos face au regard d'Hinata, peinée et les larmes de nouveau sur le point de tomber. Nous ne pouvons pas, désolé.

\- Mais...

\- Un autre jour, la coupa le jeune homme en s'éloignant d'Halya et tirant derrière lui Hinata. Salut."

Bien qu'énervée par la tournure de la scène, la cousine de celle-ci ne fit rien pour les empêcher de partir en se promettant que ce n'était que partie remise et qu'elle saura faire bon usage de cette promesse. Naruto n'était-il pas un homme qui respectait sa parole ? De plus, il n'avait pas défendu sa copine quand elle l'avait insultée à demi-mot et cela par deux fois. Cela renforça son idée que leur couple était devenu bien fragile, surtout l'héritière de la famille. Ayant le diable en son âme, Halya en eut le sourire prête à attendre le bon moment. De leur côté, les deux amoureux arrivèrent bientôt au milieu de leurs amis. L'Uzumaki annonça alors leur projet de partir. Bien que Temari et Tenten, ainsi que Lee auraient bien insisté, ils n'en firent rien, au vu du visage défait d'Hinata. Cette dernière était toujours sur le coup de sa conversation avec Kiba, qui gardait le silence, mais surtout de cette promesse prononcée.

Elle salua d'ailleurs à peine le groupe avec un Neji qui aurait bien voulu connaître les raisons de son attitude si sa petite-amie ne l'avait pas retenu. Le Hyuga dût alors ranger sa frustration alors que tout son être accusait Naruto, oubliant les provocations de l'Inuzuka. Par contre, cela n'avait pas quitté l'esprit de Tenten. Voyant son aimé se fermer comme une huître, cette dernière fusilla le maître d'Akamaru, lui reprochant silencieusement d'avoir gâché l'un des rares week-ends que son homme avait pu consacrer à leur couple. Elle allait maintenant devoir passer des heures pour trouver une solution afin de sortir Neji de son mutisme et de sauver ce qui restait de leur fin de semaine. En plus de ça, elle reprochait à leur ami aux tatouages rouges sur les joues d'insinuer à son esprit que sa meilleure amie avait une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Sans même consultée son petit-ami, elle suivit l'initiative de Naruto et décida que son couple partirait. Ce qui se fit dans la seconde sous le regard de leurs autres amis.

"- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller aussi, intervint Sakura. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne, lui proposa Sasuke.

\- Merci, mais je ne veux pas t'embêter. Profite du bowling.

\- Oh, tu sais, je crois que l'ambiance n'y est plus, alors je pense qu'on va rentrer aussi avec Juugo, mais c'est comme tu veux," termina l'Uchiwa.

Sakura le remercia, mais elle voulait rester un peu seule. Elle dût même éconduire Lee qui s'était aussi proposée. Pour dire la vérité et qu'elle désira garder pour elle, c'était qu'elle pensait ne pas mériter de rester. Comment rester alors qu'elle était persuadée que tout était de sa faute ? Les paroles de Sasuke n'avait pas réussi à éteindre le feu de la culpabilité de continuer à brûler, détruisant son coeur, surtout à la vue du résultat sur Hinata. Elle s'éloigna donc et alla saluer Ino qui lui fit la même invitation. La Yamanaka avait eu le même constat que leur camarade aux yeux onyx. De plus, Saï avait eu soudainement senti le besoin de la peindre. En fait, c'était un message qu'elle se devait d'interpréter et qu'elle avait appris à déchiffrer. En réalité, il était mal à l'aise avec toute cette tension et il voulait retrouver un équilibre mental. Le seul lieu qui le lui permettrait était son atelier et ses pinceaux. Leur conversation fut entendue par Gaara et Matsuri. Les deux prirent la même décision, lui ne voyant pas l'envi de s'amuser alors que Naruto, qu'il considérait comme son seul meilleur ami était absent ; elle ne voulant pas le quitter et rester seule sans lui.

Constatant que leur groupe se vidait inexorablement, les autres ne virent pas non plus la nécessité de continuer le bowling. Ils convinrent qu'eux-mêmes désiraient sortir pour se détendre chacun de leur côté, ou en couple pour ceux qui l'étaient. Le coeur n'y était plus, si on ajoutait la fatigue, enfin surtout Shikamaru. Temari ne protesta même pas, à son plus grand bonheur. Il allait peut-être pouvoir négocier avec elle une petite sieste dans la véranda aux vitres translucides de sa demeure. Karui et Choji suivirent leur mouvement. Le seul qui n'était pas d'accord était Kiba qui refusait sans prendre conscience que la défection unanime était quelque peu sa faute. Il tenta de les convaincre de participer à quelques échanges. Shino, ayant marre de son argumentation vouée à l'échec, le traîna derrière lui et le jeta presque dans la voiture qu'il avait partagé à l'aller sous ses protestations. Ainsi ce termina une séance de bowling entre révélation ambiguë et incompréhension.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait conduit Hinata chez lui et les deux avaient décidé, comme à l'exemple du Nara, de profiter de la terrasse ombragée et des rayons du soleil. Seulement, le silence était roi entre eux. Le blond se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qui s'était passé avec Halya. Quel idiot il faisait. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il avait fait cette promesse sur un coup de tête, pour s'en débarrasser. De son côté, sa douce était totalement perdue. Son coeur menaçait d'exploser d'affliction. Entre la conversation avec Kiba et cette histoire avec sa cousine, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Néanmoins, pouvait-elle en vouloir à Naruto par rapport à sa parente ? Il ne la connaissait pas. Bon, elle non plus ceci dit, puisque depuis leur adolescence, Halya était très hautaine avec elle, et pourtant... Et oui, et pourtant, les deux avaient joué ensemble étant enfants, s'entendant bien, mais depuis que les parents de sa cousine éloignée avaient déménagé à la campagne et qu'elle était sous l'influence de son grand-père, elle avait changé, comme si elle convoitait sa place.

Mais si c'était pour sa place, pourquoi vouloir séduire Naruto ? Pourquoi lui, puisque pour elle-même, les anciens ne le trouvaient pas assez bien, alors pourquoi pour Halya, ce serait différent ? A moins que leur opinion était entrain de changer et qu'elle désirait profiter de l'aubaine ou qu'elle en était amoureuse. Mais comment ? Les deux ne se connaissaient pas et ne s'étaient pas rencontrés avant que Sakura ne rentre à l'université de médecine. Le coup de foudre ? Peut-être. Et puis, la promesse entre eux ne faisait que tourner dans sa tête. Hinata souffla face à la migraine qui menaçait de lui tomber dessus. Un frisson glacial la prit d'un coup. Désireuse de se réchauffer, elle se leva et partit à la cuisine se préparer une infusion sans un mot pour Naruto. Ce dernier la suivit du regard, inquiet par la pâleur de son visage de porcelaine. Alors qu'il mit ses pas dans les siens, dans un autre coin de la ville, une fleur de cerisier se fanait sous le poids de sa culpabilité et de sa solitude qui lui tombait dessus dès son entrée dans son appartement vide de toute vie.

Cette éplorée s'était alors laissée tomber à genoux, les mains accueillant son visage ravagé par les pleurs et n'arrivant pas à arrêter les images de l'après-midi de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Ses souvenirs s'entrechoquaient entre eux, entre les discussions, les baisers échangés et la dispute, dont elle devinait aisément l'objet, entre deux amis anciennement de bonne compagnie qui se déchiraient maintenant pour une femme. Non pas qu'elle accusait cette dernière, bien au contraire, c'était sa propre responsabilité qui l'étouffait, renforçant ses sentiments coupables. Voir Halya défier autrui, comme elle avait osé le faire, renforça encore plus sa sensation de solitude et le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait de trouver de véritables amies dans son cursus universitaire. Depuis ces dernières semaines, elle avait bien compris que son ancienne camarade était du genre à faire payer d'une certaine manière l'éloignement à son instigatrice. Sa drague de Naruto lui prouvait qu'à l'avenir, elle n'avait plus son mot à dire sur cette affaire. Cependant, en avait-elle eu d'ailleurs auparavant ? Certainement jamais. D'ailleurs, avait-elle réellement une amie ? De toute manière, le méritait-elle d'en avoir ? La réponse était que non, elle en était certaine.

Toutes ces interrogations et ce pessimisme la noyèrent d'angoisse. Au fil des minutes, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un tunnel aussi noir que le néant et tout aussi froid. Dans son esprit, sa solitude se fit plus forte, plus oppressante à chaque fois qu'elle entrevoyait les caresses et les baisers que les couples s'étaient échangés durant toute l'après-midi. Cependant, l'image qui l'avait poignardée le plus fut celle de Naruto et Hinata. La scène de leur dernier baiser ne faisait que tourner en boucle à tel point qu'elle les voyait même les yeux grands ouverts. Un véritable tourbillon sévissait en elle. Bien que la raison en fût toute autre, le départ précipité des deux amoureux ne signifiait qu'une seule chose pour elle. Leur embrassade lui avait semblé si passionné, si empli d'amour qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une autre cause de leur décision. Ils avaient sûrement désiré partir pour se retrouver uniquement, tout deux, sans tout ce monde autour d'eux et par conséquent sans... elle,..., peut-être pour,..., pour faire l'amour. Cette idée lui brisa le coeur.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait gardé un espoir en celui-ci, mais étant certaine qu'ils avaient passé le fameux cap ensemble, la lui brûla définitivement. Ce ne fut pas la seule chose que cette flamme avait détruit. Une partie de sa vie venait de suivre le même chemin dans le néant. Elle se sentait vide, et perdre complètement pieds. Il lui semblait que son angoisse augmentait à chaque étreinte des deux amants, les imaginant couchés nus devant elle et bougeant au rythme des mouvements d'amour de Naruto. Son âme s'enfonçait petit à petit dans les ténèbres à chaque fois que ses oreilles s'illusionnaient les gémissements que partageaient les tourtereaux. Aux cris de plaisir d'Hinata se mêlaient des rires moqueurs de sa situation et qui mortifièrent encore plus son coeur. Dans la réalité, ses jambes se plièrent sur sa poitrine, alors qu'elle se bouchait les oreilles et fermaient les yeux dans l'espérance de fuir tout ça, mais en vain. En tout cas, elle resta ainsi, sans bouger, osant à peine respirer, tout en pleurant. Etranger à tout ça, au sein de sa cuisine, Naruto regardait sa princesse entrain de faire chauffer un peu d'eau pour se préparer une boisson chaude.

Ce qui intrigua le jeune homme, car la température n'était pas si basse. Il faisait même bon. Sa petite-amie avait-elle besoin de réconfort, pensant en trouver dans ce breuvage ? Mais pourquoi ne pas venir le voir ? D'habitude, elle se serrait contre lui, afin de lui signifier qu'elle avait un besoin impérieux de sa chaleur. A chaque fois, elle affichait une satisfaction et une détente qui le rendait si heureux. Bien souvent, elle s'endormait contre lui, compromettant ceci dit ses projets un peu plus charnels. A cette pensée, il se secoua la tête rageusement. Pourquoi tout le ramener à son désir et à sa situation de puceau ? Le vivait-il si mal que cela, en tout cas, bien plus depuis qu'il était en couple ? Cependant, une autre cause était possible. Son comportement pouvait en être, tout comme ce qui s'était passé avec Kiba. Il reconnaissait ne pas avoir été tendre et presque brutal. D'un autre côté, il ne faisait que défendre son territoire et il se jugeait le plus légitime pour le faire. Son ami tournait trop autour de sa belle et cela lui déplaisait, autant que de l'avoir vu pleurer à cause de l'Inuzuka. Néanmoins, Hinata devait-elle payer cette mésentente entre ce dernier et lui ? Certainement pas.

Se décidant enfin à être le seul objet de réconfort de sa princesse, un peu vexé qu'elle puisse le chercher dans la chaleur d'un thé, le blond s'avança avec l'intention inébranlable de la serrer dans ses bras. Se rappelant Halya, il reconnut qu'il ne s'était pas excusé de cet épisode. Franchement, pourquoi n'avait-il pas tourné sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant d'avoir proférer cette promesse ? Oh, il savait la cause et celle-ci portait le nom de Kiba, mais surtout sa jalousie. Il aimerait ne pas en ressentir, mais cette émotion n'est-elle pas un signe d'amour tant que cela reste dans la limite raisonnable de la confiance. Malheureusement, le comportement de l'Inuzuka l'avait ébréché et cela avait impacté sa copine. Toujours dans l'espoir que son étreinte sera suffisante pour se faire pardonner de cette promesse si vite et si inconsidérément proférer, Naruto allait aboutir à son objectif qu'il sentit une vibration dans sa poche.

Réalisant que cela venait de son portable, il interrompit sa marche à quelques foulées de sa belle. Il hésita un instant avant de voir sa curiosité l'emporter. Glissant sa main dans son pantalon et en sortant son appareil, il contempla la notification d'un message, mais pas n'importe quel message. Ce dernier était anonyme, mais surtout il était bien lourd et semblait contenir un média. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore, se demanda-t-il ? Et c'était quoi ce média, une photo, une vidéo ? Mais de quoi et sur qui ? Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto réalisa qu'il était tendu et nerveux. Il n'aimait pas ça, car cela lui rappelait encore plus ces moments où il avait l'impression que des yeux l'espionnaient sans arrêt. Cela lui rappelait aussi ce fameux jour où à cause d'une missive erronée, il avait posé un lapin à sa dulcinée sous la neige et qu'elle en était tombée gravement malade.

L'Uzumaki tenta de sortir ces idées de sa tête. Ce sms pourrait très bien être une publicité, ou un de leurs amis avec un nouveau numéro et non pas une nouvelle attaque. Et si c'était cette Halya lui rappelant sa promesse ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Puis, il se rappela que ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne possédait pas son numéro, en tout cas, selon ses souvenirs, à moins que Sakura lui ait transmise. Non, sa meilleure amie lui en aurait demandé l'autorisation. Soufflant un bon coup, oubliant presque jusqu'à la présence d'Hinata toujours à s'occuper de se préparer sa collation, Naruto ouvrit le message. A l'instant où il y posa les yeux dessus, il les écarta, le souffle coupé. Devant lui, s'affichaient ces mots incompréhensibles :

"Quelle indécence, monsieur Uzumaki ! Si c'est comme ça que vous pensez être accepté parmi cette grande famille, vous vous bercez d'illusions bien obscènes. Quel déshonneur pour elle que vous la touchiez ainsi !"

La rage, qu'il avait réussi à retrancher derrière la barrière de compassion face aux larmes de sa belle, détruisit son barrage et le menaça de le submerger. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à contenir cette vague destructrice, mais il y parvint. Peut-être la curiosité. En effet, une pièce jointe était adjacente. Le blond pressentait qu'elle était la clé de ces mystérieuses paroles. Un peu d'appréhension dans son geste, il appuya finalement sur la touche la découvrant à son attention. Devant ses yeux, une photo apparut et dessus il pouvait se voir avec Hinata lors de leur baiser au bowling. Normalement, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir manqué de respect à sa dulcinée ou à son nom. Rien n'était indécent à son point de vue, mais en y regardant bien, l'angle de vue les montrait dans un échange à la limite du voyeurisme sexuel. Il se souvenait n'avoir pas dépassé la limite de sa taille, mais sur l'image, on aurait plutôt l'impression de voir sa main poser sur ses fesses. Sa princesse donnait l'impression de se pencher quelque peu en arrière, prête à s'abandonner à son émoi amoureux et à tomber sur le sol pour se soumettre à lui. Leur baiser d'apaisement et de réconfort amoureux, certes, des plus passionnés, avait été détourné et il ne le supportait pas.

Face à ce média détourné de sa réalité, la colère augmenta dans tout l'être de Naruto, ses muscles se contractant à leur maximum. Ce dernier en tremblait tellement qu'on pourrait se demander comment son portable n'était pas encore en miette. Il le serrait avec une telle force qu'il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le balancer contre le mur en criant qu'il en avait marre. Pourquoi un tel acharnement ? Si ces connards voulaient le faire craquer et bien il leur souhaitait bien du plaisir. Il n'allait pas abandonner Hinata et il ferait tout pour se faire accepter. D'ailleurs, il était sur le bon chemin pour y parvenir, il le sentait. Il avait fait assez de sacrifices pour ça. Il effaça d'un geste rageur le message et sa pièce jointe tout en fermant son visage d'une détermination glaciale. Il était tellement en colère qu'il en oublia de se demander de qui provenait cette délicate intention. Souhaitant quand même préserver celle qu'il l'aimait, il fit volte face et repartit vers la véranda, les idées cependant un peu noires, tous les mauvais souvenirs de cette journée lui remontant à la surface.

De sa place, Hinata sentit Naruto dans son dos bouger, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement à son encontre. Elle avait senti cette tension qui ressemblait à celle dont elle en avait déjà perçu les effets tantôt. La gêne qui avait suivi leur retour en la demeure de son prince avait laissé place à une fureur qu'elle arrivait à identifier, mais sans en connaître la cause. Elle espérait juste ne pas en être la raison. Dans cette perspective, que pouvait-elle faire pour l'apaiser et que tout redevienne comme durant les premiers mois de leur romance ? D'un coup, cela lui rappelait leur première dispute où Sakura avait réussi à le détendre, en tout cas là où elle avait échoué. La Hyuga se mit à trembler à ce rappel de sa mémoire. Elle devait ainsi faire un effort énorme pour rester concentrer sur sa tâche et ne pas se brûler. Hinata, en effet, tentait d'occuper son esprit et son corps dans la préparation de quelques amuse-gueules à manger avec son thé. Toujours attentionnée, elle en fit un peu plus que de raison, pensant à son petit-ami ou plutôt à son estomac. Peut-être qu'elle espérait d'une certaine manière, et même inconsciemment de le retrouver par ce biais.

De son côté, Naruto tournait en rond dans la véranda en essayant de se calmer, mais tout son corps était trop tendu. Sa marche eut le don de baisser quelque peu sa tension. Ainsi, se posa la question sur l'identité de l'émetteur, et à part une personne ne désirant que lui nuire, peut-être en lien avec les anciens, aucune autre idée n'était venue lui effleurer l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que cela venait d'un de ses amis,..., quoi que... peut-être Kiba. Non, ce dernier ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Il le cherchait en tentant de séduire Hinata, mais il ne ferait rien qui pourrait nuire à celle-ci. Ah, il n'en pouvait plus. L'Uzumaki se mit les mains dans les cheveux en tirant quelque peu dessus et en grognant entre ses dents. Il fallait qu'il se défoule, sinon, il risquait de se décharger sur sa belle à la moindre contrariété et il se le refusait. Elle était si innocente. Le seul à blâme, c'était lui et uniquement lui. Quelle idée il avait eu d'avoir été aussi sensuel au bowling. Cependant, il pensait n'avoir rien fait de mal. Il était dans son bon droit, et puis, que cherchait l'émetteur de ce message. En effet, allait-il le monter aux anciens Hyuga pour le desservir ? Si oui, que devait-il faire ? En cet instant, il douta du bien fondé de cacher à la famille qu'Hinata passait des soirées chez lui.

Le revendiquer, ainsi que leur indépendance, aurait peut-être été la meilleure solution. Le risque de la dissimulation ne résidait-il pas dans le fait que si quelqu'un le découvrait, il pourrait utiliser l'information pour leur poser des problèmes ? Néanmoins, c'était le souhait de sa belle, alors il n'y avait vraiment pas réfléchi. Elle disait refuser que les anciens s'immiscent dans leur histoire. Cependant, était-ce la seule raison ? Il les connaissait pour mettre la pression sur ses épaules depuis des années, au point de l'avoir rabaissée à la moindre incartade. Toutefois, sa princesse lui avait fait part du nouveau soutien de son père. Ce dernier ne les protégerait-il pas ? Naruto en avait marre de se poser autant de questions sans en trouver une réponse. Son esprit trop échaudé ne l'aidait en rien à éclaircir ses idées. D'un pas lourd, il se rendit au sous-sol dans sa salle de sport où, enlevant son t-shirt et restant torse nu, il se mit à cogner contre son sac de sable, au risque de se faire saigner les jointures. A chaque coup, il y mettait toute sa rage, et l'évacuait avec une brutalité bestiale. En tout cas, chaque contact avec le cuir, tout son être, autant ses muscles que son esprit, se détendit petit à petit et bientôt il ne pensa plus à rien, mettant tous les parasites aux oubliettes.

Dans la cuisine, Hinata en avait terminé et se saisissant d'un plateau, entreprit de l'apporter à la véranda. Là, elle la trouva vide. Se questionnant sur le lieu où avait disparu son aimé, elle s'enfonça dans la maison à sa recherche jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit le bruit sourd de coups donnés et de râles d'effort. Se présentant devant la porte entrebâillée, elle y passa juste la tête et rougit au spectacle devant elle. L'homme qu'elle aimait était en sueur, des gouttes glissant sur son torse dont elle pouvait largement apercevoir les muscles en formation. Mon dieu, qu'il était bien bâti, pensa-t-elle avant de sentir le désir de se trouver à la place de cette eau qui effleurait son épiderme. Réalisant ses pensées, elle faillit en lâcher son plateau alors qu'elle s'écarta pour se coller au mur du couloir. Puis, après avoir repris son calme, la Hyuga souffla un bon coup et rejeta un oeil à l'intérieur. Là, une chose la fit frémir d'inquiétude. Son aimé frappait sans aucune protection. Il risquait de se blesser à force de malmener aussi brutalement le sac de sable. Désirant lui épargner des blessures, elle se décida de mettre fin au massacre et entra.

"- Naruto," l'appela Hinata

S'arrêtant à cette invitation, le concerné réceptionna la pauvre victime de sa colère dans ses bras pour stopper son oscillation. Cela fait, il tourna son attention sur sa petite-amie et son regard tomba sur le plateau que sa dulcinée portait. Il était rempli de victuailles avec deux tasses de thé fumantes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son t-shirt pour s'en vêtir tandis qu'elle le regardait faire.

"- Je nous ais fait quelques friandises. Tu veux bien les partager avec moi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Elle avait pensé à lui, malgré leur gêne et il en fut touché. D'un signe de tête, il donna son accord. Le blondinet la vit alors se diriger vers l'unique table de la pièce pour y déposer son chargement et s'afférer à en préparer les deux assiettes. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il s'installa sur un banc et attendit gentiment qu'elle le serve. Ce qui arriva promptement. Puis, elle s'assit à ses côtés, mais comme sous la véranda, le silence régnait entre les deux, mais une chose avait changé. La tension avait diminué, pas disparu. C'était tout de même à ne pas négliger. Le défoulement de Naruto aurait-il porté ses fruits ? Peut-être. En tout cas, elle l'espérait. Une chose était sûre, les deux n'osaient parler pour le moment. L'une toujours sur l'effet de l'image de son copain en sueur et toujours en peu sur le coup de sa confrontation avec Kiba ; l'autre ne sachant pas comment commencer une conversation. Il craignait que cela dérape, surtout au vu de ses nerfs à vif. Cependant, il fallait bien trouver un moyen de casser la glace. Une idée en tête, il allait prendre son courage à deux mains en prenant la parole, mais il fut devancé par une petite voix toute embarrassée.

"- Naruto,..., j'aimerai que tu m'expliques quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de promesse faite à Halya ?"

A cette question, l'Uzumaki se tendit avant de baisser le visage vers le sol, expirant un bon coup l'air qu'il avait retenu pendant quelques secondes. Alors c'était ce qui la préoccupait. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais d'un autre côté, il aurait aimé qu'elle ait oublié. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. En tout cas, elle faisait preuve de courage en se décidant enfin de percer l'abcès de sa propre initiative. Il devait bien le reconnaître car ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Soufflant, il tourna ses yeux vers sa dulcinée qui le regardait dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il voyait bien dans les siens qu'un espoir de n'avoir rien à craindre de cela y brillait. Se concentrant par la suite devant lui, il se résout à tout lui raconter, comme le fait qu'il n'avait eu qu'un seul désir à ce moment là. Se débarrasser de la cousine de sa Hyuga, mais il reconnut qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. En gros, il n'avait pensé qu'à son objectif : la rejoindre.

"- J'aurai dû tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de lui promettre quoi que ce soit et de la dégager sans somation, mais non, j'ai fait cette promesse complètement stupide. Je le regrette maintenant.

\- Tu comptes donc la tenir ?

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, affirma Naruto. J'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à tenir ma parole, et je n'aimerai pas commencer maintenant.

\- Je comprends, souffla Hinata, triste.

En effet, les explications de son homme, au lieu de la rassurer, furent difficiles à entendre pour elle. Alors, son petit-ami serait capable de passer un moment avec sa cousine, juste à cause d'une parole dite sur un coup de tête. Oui, c'était son code de vie, mais là, ne pourrait-il pas revenir dessus ? Il n'y avait rien de vitale à ce qu'il annule en lui expliquant le pourquoi. Alors, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Après, cela faisait parti des nombreuses qualités qu'elle aimait tant chez lui et qui le rendait unique à ses yeux. Serait-ce trop cruel d'exiger qu'il fasse une entorse pour elle ? Naruto ne resta pas étranger à cette affliction et en eut un pincement au coeur.

"- Tu... tu ne peux vraiment pas annuler, tenta tout de même Hinata de suggérer en regardant le sol à ses pieds.

\- Serais-tu jalouse ?

\- ...

\- Voyons, il n'y a pas de quoi. Elle est peut-être amoureuse, mais elle est trop collante pour moi. Je n'aime pas trop son côté groupie en chaleur. Sur ce coup là, je comprends un peu mieux Sasuke. Tu te rappelle comment il se faisait harceler," tenta Naruto en s'essayant à la taquinerie et en lui souriant.

Malheureusement, il perdit rapidement le sourire quand il posa les yeux sur sa dulcinée. En effet, au lieu de la voir lui répondre d'une petite risette à la nostalgie de leurs jeunes années, ce ne fut qu'un nuage de déprime qui entoura l'aînée de Hiashi. Mais quel idiot faisait-il, pensa-t-il. Cette époque n'avait été qu'une période d'ignorance pour elle à le voir courtiser une autre femme qu'elle, alors qu'elle l'aimait depuis le premier jour. Il s'en mordit la lèvre, mais sans rien dire de plus. Ainsi, Hinata garda un moment le silence, serrant de ses mains fortement le bois du banc en rougissant. De colère, de honte, d'embarras, de tristesse, il ne saurait le dire, mais une part de lui aimerait avoir une réponse à son interrogation. Cependant, elle ne le fera pas, en avait-il la certitude. Comme si la Hyuga l'avait pressenti, elle le surprit au plus au point.

"- Oui, je suis jalouse... Tu sais, je crois que tu lui plais. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois te tourner autour... Et puis, à côté d'elle, je fais pâle figure.

\- Hinata, je t'interdis de dire ça. Arrête de penser à mal de toi, s'adoucit Naruto en lui prenant le visage entre les mains et en essuyant une larme sur le point de couler. Tu vaux mieux qu'elle et tu es bien plus jolie. Je peux te l'assurer, mais je ne peux reprendre ma promesse. Ce n'est pas moi ça.

\- Mais,...

\- Hinata, de quoi as-tu peur en réalité ?

\- J'ai peur qu'Halya arrive à te séduire et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi... Elle est très séduisante et intelligente. Elle a confiance en elle et... Enfin, elle est tout ce que j'aurai voulu être pendant des années pour rendre mon père fier... et pour être à tes côtés bien plus tôt. A chaque fois, on me comparait à elle quand j'étais petite,..., même mon père le faisait quand j'étais trop faible. On me surveillait sans arrêt, critiquant mes actions et mes fréquentations, m'empêchant de sortir sans chaperon, alors,..., alors qu'elle était libre d'aller et venir où et quand elle voulait. C'était arrivé à un tel point que j'ai même cru que personne ne m'aimait et que mon père aurait préféré avoir Halya comme fille et non moi.

\- Hinata, ma princesse, la serra contre lui Naruto pour la réconforter. Ton père t'aime et il voulait juste de protéger, même si je l'avoue, il est allé un peu trop loin.

-Je sais. Je l'ai comprise l'année dernière. Malheureusement, mon enfance a laissé des traces... Je me suis enfermée sur moi-même à chaque brimade, à chaque remarque désobligeante et quand je ramenais des notes inférieures à elle ou qu'elle faisait les choses mieux que moi... Halya n'aurait eu et n'aura pas de mal à se déclarer et tout faire pour t'avoir, quitte à m'évincer pour ça...

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Cette fille ne m'intéresse pas du tout. J'ai bien compris son manège et ce n'est pas du tout mon type de femme. Je préfère les petites timides, toutes mignonnes et innocentes comme toi, lui sourit tendrement le blond avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose... Dis-moi."

Alors qu'elle avait rougi à sa mini déclaration et en avait retrouvé un peu de joie, Hinata déchanta rapidement à sa dernière remarque. Contre toute attente, elle se libéra de sa douce étreinte pour noyer son regard dans le vide devant elle avant de trouver assez de courage pour parler.

"- Halya est la petite-fille du chef des anciens... Il fut celui qui fut le plus acerbe avec moi, influençant les autres et jusqu'à mon père, profitant de sa peine suite à la perte de ma mère pour ça. Heureusement, mon oncle sut le déjouer avant sa mort accidentelle et mon père devint un chef froid mais juste.

\- C'est qui ce croulant que j'aille lui apprendre la vie, menaça Naruto, la faisant un peu sourire.

\- Tu le connais. Tu lui as parlé lors de notre repas de famille.

\- Attends, l'ancien qui m'a tenu la jambe et qui m'a limite manqué de respect était son grand-père.

Hinata acquiesça avant de continuer.

\- Depuis qu'il a atteint son poste à la tête du conseil des anciens, il tente tout pour mettre en difficulté mon père et... lui prendre sa place, car il reste encore inférieur à lui dans l'échelle de la hiérarchie familiale. Il saute sur toute occasion pour atteindre mon père par mon intermédiaire et ma faiblesse. C'est un adepte de l'extrémisme, et il serait prêt à revenir à une politique de l'ancien temps, celui des mariages arrangés, de la supériorité des hommes sur les femmes et les enfants.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je viens y faire moi dans tout ça ?

\- Beaucoup de membres de ma famille sont entrain de changer d'avis sur toi, je l'ai vu lors de ce repas. Il te considère maintenant comme un potentiel bon parti, même si certains anciens en doutent encore."

A cette information, la fierté de Naruto grandit. Alors, tous ses efforts étaient entrain de payer comme il le pressentait. Il allait bientôt récolter les fruits de sa sueur. Il se retint de l'afficher, car il sentait qu'Hinata n'avait pas fini de s'exprimer et se concentra de nouveau sur elle.

"- Si tu romps avec moi, de un, le grand-père d'Halya gagnera un bon prétendant avec de bon lien avec les autres grandes familles pour sa petite-fille. De deux, il pourrait le voir comme un nouveau signe de ma faiblesse à garder auprès de moi un bon atout pour la famille. Il risque de s'en servir contre mon père en tentant de démontrer que sa lignée est trop faible pour diriger la famille, Neji compris et cela malgré son génie. Si en plus, on apprend que je...

\- Que tu dors chez moi certaines nuits, cela le renforcera pour destituer ton père, termina l'Uzumaki en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Pensant que je te déshonore.

\- Je suis désolée, Naruto. J'aimerai tant pouvoir vivre notre amour sans cachotterie, mais je dois aussi penser à ma famille."

Après avoir prononcé ces mots désolants, Hinata se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami en pleur. Cette discussion était entrain de faire remonter à la surface les mauvais souvenirs de cette prison dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé étant petite. Son blond lui caressait le dos tout en écoutant les sanglots qu'elle tentait de lui cacher. Dans un sens, il la comprenait et il ne désirait pas la couper de sa famille. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit capable de lui tourner le dos, même avec tout son soutien. Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle refusait de partager une suite et dormir avec lui ? Qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas passé le cap ? Pour ne pas en rajouter et adoucir les anciens récalcitrants à leur bonheur si leur secret était révélé ? Peut-être. En tout cas, il n'allait pas l'accabler encore plus en lui posant toutes ses questions.

"- Il existe une possible solution... Nous pourrions leur couper l'herbe sous le pied en révélant à ton père que tu dors chez moi au lieu de chez Tenten ou Sakura. Ainsi prévenu, il saura quoi faire face à ce pauvre type. Et puis, je crois que tu surestimes les pouvoirs de ces réfractaires à notre amour. Ils ne pourront rien faire contre nous tant qu'on reste ensemble.

A cette proposition, la Hyuga se redressa et le regarda d'un air abasourdi, mais où la peur était encore visible. Naruto en eut de la peine car il pressentit qu'il allait faire choux blanc. Et ce fut le cas, quand elle fit non d'un mouvement lent de la tête avant de s'exprimer la voix tremblotante et des larmes de crainte coulant sur ses joues.

"- Tu ne les connais pas. Moi oui... Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. Tu connais la solitude, les regards haineux d'étrangers, la lâcheté de manipulateurs, mais quand cela vient de ton propre père, de ta famille, c'est à fendre son âme en deux. Tu as Iruka qui a su t'épauler et t'aider dans les moments difficiles. Moi non. Il a fallu à Neji que tu le battes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas supérieur aux autres pour qu'enfin, il me respecte et ne plus me considérer comme... Enfin, ce point n'a pas d'importance... Hanabi était trop petite et je l'ai préservé à ma manière en concentrant les mauvaises langues sur moi et non sur elle... Naruto, voir le mépris malgré tous tes efforts dans le regard de celui qui t'a donné le jour est une véritable torture et entendre d'autres lui conseiller de te déshériter est encore pire. Vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de soi, gonflée d'un tel jugement, d'une telle pression, fut une telle épreuve que je ne veux plus revivre ça, mais surtout que tu le vives à ton tour.

\- Hinata, se désola Naruto qui la serra de nouveau contre lui alors qu'elle se réfugiait dans sa chaleur.

\- Je t'en prie, Naruto. Gardons le silence là-dessus,..., pour le moment, supplia encore sa belle.

\- Entendu," fit son blond un peu déçu.

Le couple resta ainsi collé-serré pendant plusieurs minutes. Le blond essayait de comprendre, mais il avait ressenti la crainte de sa belle et elle était très profonde. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son enfance avait été si difficile, peut-être différente que la sienne, mais tout autant blessante. Cela avait laissé des traces. Il aimerait tant l'aider, mais il ne savait pas de quelle manière. En tout cas, pas encore, car une partie de la solution devait venir d'elle, de cela, il en était presque certain, mais comment lui montrer la voix et laquelle. De toute façon, son esprit était accaparé par un point obscur du monologue d'Hinata. C'était quoi cette histoire avec Neji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait par le passé ? Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec sa cousine et lui en avait un peu voulu d'avoir été obligé de la chaperonner, mettant par conséquent entre parenthèse sa propre vie. Cependant, à part ça, il ne voyait pas. Son interrogation et les sanglots de sa princesse se firent interrompre par une nouvelle notification sortant du portable de l'Uzumaki. Ce fut en soufflant que ce dernier se leva et laissa sa belle sur le banc le temps de le chercher un peu plus loin sur la table. Regardant l'écran, il vit le même numéro de tantôt s'afficher avec le signalement d'une nouvelle pièce jointe.


	47. Un plaisir sans jouissance absolue

Naruto se figea à cette découverte et la tension qu'il avait réussie à évacuer en tapant dans le sac de sable revint au grand galop dans tous ses muscles. Que devait-il faire ? Hinata venait juste de se libérer un peu de ce poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules depuis l'enfance. Elle était encore toute secouée par leur discussion, même très apeurée s'il pouvait oser aller jusque là. Bien sûr, au fond de lui et au fil du temps qui passait, il n'était plus vraiment d'accord pour se taire. Selon son propre jugement, il était venu le moment de tout révéler et tanpis s'ils devaient rencontrer de la résistance. Il était prêt à se battre, mais visiblement sa belle ne l'était pas. Parfois, il se questionnait sur les raisons qui la poussaient à plus préserver sa famille que leur couple, ou du moins à plus penser à cette dernière. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit. A part la conseiller et l'encourager à l'écouter, il n'avait pas d'autres possibilités. Argh ! Grogna-t-il dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Derrière lui, il entendait Hinata tenter de reprendre le dessus et d'arrêter ses larmes en reniflant. Elle avait besoin de lui et lui était, là debout, indécis, devant son téléphone à savoir s'il devait ouvrir le sms ou non. D'ailleurs, celle-ci n'était qu'interrogation sur le comportement de son petit-ami. Pourquoi restait-il ainsi à quelques pas d'elle, immobile, face à son écran ? Avait-il reçu une mauvaise nouvelle, en tout cas une missive bien plus grave que son état ? Oui, en cet instant, elle aurait voulu lui crier de laisser ce maudit appareil choir, voir même de le lui retirer pour le balancer sur la table, et enfin, de revenir vers elle, qu'elle devait être sa seule source de préoccupation. Malheureusement, la Hyuga ne fit rien de tel, car à la seconde, elle trouva ses revendications des plus égoïstes. La Terre ne tournait pas autour d'elle et il était vraiment possible qu'un événement grave venait d'être signalé à son blond. Peut-être qu'Iruka avait eu un accident, ou bien Sasuke ?

Alors qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux d'un mouchoir qu'elle avait tiré de sa poche, Naruto en avait marre de rester dans l'inaction ainsi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et ce fut en pensant que ce n'était qu'en battant le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud qu'il en finira au plus vite. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir que tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé ce sms, cela allait le parasiter pendant des heures et de jours, n'arrêtant pas d'y penser. Il risquait d'être invivable à cause de cela. Ainsi déterminé et un feu dans les yeux, il activa la notification et la pièce jointe. Ce qu'il lut et vit fissura le barrage de sa rage et anéantit tous ses efforts de calme, ainsi que tous les bénéfices de sa petite séance de défoulement. Ses sourcils froncèrent tellement qu'ils auraient pu se rejoindre tellement ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Ses dents se serrèrent au point qu'elles risquaient d'éclater. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent avec une telle force qu'il se mit en trembler. Si quelqu'un avait eu l'idée de lui frapper les abdominaux avec une fine planche de bois, elle serait parti en éclats presque à coup sûr.

Sous une fissure qui se formait sur l'écran de son portable à force de le maltraiter par sa poigne, une photo d'Hinata et Kiba enlacer, lui sa tête contre le cou de la jeune femme, lui empoisonna les yeux. Elle était suivie par des mots qui finirent par rompre totalement le barrage qu'il avait réussi à construire dans son esprit. La rage déferla dans ses veines que ses pupilles se contractèrent à un tel point qu'on aurait dit deux fentes cruelles. Son coeur et sa respiration s'emballèrent mettant tout en oeuvre pour le préparer à frapper un quelconque ennemi. Si l'Inuzuka avait été présent, à la seconde, ce dernier aurait pu dire adieu à la vie. La photographie était suivie par un commentaire qui avait été la clé d'une telle démonstration de colère. Naruto n'arrivait pas à en détourner les yeux.

"Quel beau couple, n'est-ce pas ? L'héritier d'une si grande famille que sont les Inuzuka est tellement plus digne d'elle que tu ne le seras jamais, toi, le fils d'une traître à sa race et d'un héro de pacotille."

Ces insultes ne faisaient que tourbillonner dans sa tête, alimentant sa fureur. Il était tellement absorber par ces insinuations plus que blessantes, le faisant saigner son coeur et son égo, qu'il ne réalisa pas que sa dulcinée, de plus en plus intriguée, mais surtout inquiète par cette sombre aura qui n'allant qu'en augmentant autour de lui, se levait. S'avançant doucement vers lui, comme si elle marchait sur du verre, elle l'appela d'une petite voix, mais sans aucune réplique de sa part. Il semblait totalement absent. Alors que sa main était sur le point de lui effleurer l'épaule, enfin elle obtenue enfin une réaction, stoppant son geste.

"- Mais dis-moi Hinata, s'éleva sa voix d'un ton si glacial que les doigts de cette dernière restèrent suspendus dans les airs et que ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Tu me reproches d'avoir fait une promesse à Halya, mais tu es sûre que je suis le seul dans cette histoire à avoir des choses à me reprocher.

\- Que... que veux-tu dire," réussit à prononcer la Hyuga reprenant le contrôle de son corps.

Tellement abasourdie par ce virement de situation, et malgré sa tentative de prise de parole, une nouvelle peur s'insinua en la jeune femme qui recula d'un pas en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, alors qu'elle rabattait ses bras contre son coeur, comme pour se protéger. Que se passait-il ? Son aimé était passé d'une humeur réconfortante à ce qu'elle pourrait juger être de la haine. Par contre, de son côté, le blond sentit son mouvement de recul et d'un mouvement brusque, lui fit de nouveau face. Hinata vit alors son petit-ami avec un visage si fermé qu'elle se demandait si c'était vraiment lui qu'elle avait devant elle et non pas Neji dans ses plus mauvais jours. Il aurait pu la fusiller d'un seul regard s'il avait hérité d'une mutation à la Cyclope des X-Men. Cela renforça sa crainte qu'instinctivement, elle fit une nouvelle foulée vers la fuite, le corps tremblant. Naruto le vit et d'une rapidité surprenante, lâchant son téléphone qui tomba à ses pieds, l'empoigna les épaules pour la stopper dans son élan.

"- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle, sans doute, insista-t-il durement.

\- Non, je ne..., réussit-elle à prononcer alors qu'elle était toute abasourdie par son action quelque peu violente.

\- Et si je te dis Kiba et ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure au bowling, cela ne te donne pas la puce à l'oreille ?! La coupa-t-il.

\- Kiba ?! Souffla Hinata surprise avant d'avoir une illumination en se rappelant cet après-midi. Mais nous n'avons fait que discuter.

\- Ok et je peux savoir de quoi vous parliez tous les deux au juste ? Parce que reconnais que cela paraissait super intime non ?! Je discute avec Sakura et quand je me retourne pour savoir où tu en es, je te vois dans ses bras et accepter qu'il te caresse la joue, comme si c'était lui ton petit-ami. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Rien..., rien du tout. C'était juste une étreinte amicale, tenta de se défendre la jeune femme.

\- Amical tu dis ?! Je n'en suis pas si certain que ça, tu vois,..., surtout si je me rappelle les derniers de mots de Kiba, ce n'était pas si amical que ça. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à dire par rapport à cela ?

\- Na... Naruto, arrête... Je t'assure que je... je suis tout aussi perdue que,..., que toi.

\- Je t'avais pourtant prévenue qu'il avait un comportement étrange avec toi, mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée, cria presque l'Uzumaki en la secouant quelque peu. Je refuse que tu le revois sans être accompagnée, tu entends ?! Je te l'interdis !

\- Arrête, je t'en prie, pleura Hinata qui n'en revenait pas d'autant d'agressivité dans la voix de son aimé. Tu me fais peur."

Le visage, déformé par une grimace douloureuse, un flot de larmes devenu discontinu et cette voix si faible, si apeurée, eut le don de ramener le blond à la réalité. Ce fut en écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction qu'il prit alors conscience qu'il s'attaquait à la mauvaise personne, à celle qu'on pouvait qualifier plus de victime que de coupable. En cet instant, la culpabilité effaça de son coeur, y prenant la priorité, sa rage. Pourquoi venait-il d'écouter et d'être influencé par ce message et par cette photo ? Comment pouvait-il laisser le spectre de Kiba et ses paroles l'atteindre au point de perdre son sang froid ? Comme s'il ne savait pas que c'était de la pure provocation, que ce soit de la part de l'Inuzuka ou de cet anonyme qui, visiblement, ne voulait pas les voir ensemble. Il ne savait pas qui, mais il avait failli réussir son coup en engendrant de la zizanie, posée sur sa jalousie, entre Hinata et lui. Il agissait vraiment comme un idiot et voici, le résultat, une petite-amie ravagée par les pleures, les traits tendus et douloureux, alors qu'il avait presque enfoncé ses ongles dans ses douces épaules.

"- Je..., hésita-t-il en desserrant sa prise pour au final l'entourer dans ses bras et enfonçant sa tête dans le cou de sa belle. Je suis désolé. Ne pleure plus."

A cette étreinte, Hinata y répondit en se fondant contre le torse de Naruto. En cet instant, elle désirait au plus profond d'elle tout oublier, les anciennes attaques de Sakura, les pamphlets et les insinuations sur l'impossibilité de son couple à l'université, mais surtout cette discussion avec Kiba et la violence de Naruto. Elle avait un besoin vital de ce réconfort, même si au final, ce fut sa réaction qui la brûlait le plus. Elle avait agi pour tout régler avec Kiba, qu'enfin, son blond et elle puissent retirer cette épine de leur pied. Ils en avaient déjà tellement. Maintenant, son amour de toujours était en colère contre elle, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de grave. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. L'entendre sangloter contre son t-shirt empoigna le coeur de l'Uzumaki dans un étau. Comment avait-il pu ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus. L'amour en était-il la cause ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire, car cela voudrait dire qu'il serait prêt à regretter leur histoire. Et ça, il le refusait. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il lui était arrivé, alors pourquoi autant de colère en lui.

"- Naruto, je t'aime... Je t'aime. Il n'y a rien entre Kiba et moi.

\- Je sais. J'ai agi comme un con.

\- Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?"

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'Hinata reçut, la poignardant un peu plus. Elle avait l'impression que de la méfiance s'était creusée, telle une rivière dans un canyon entre leurs deux coeurs. Et pourtant, le sentiment de son aimé était tout autre, puisqu'il n'en connaissait pas les raisons. Ils aimeraient tant pouvoir le savoir lui-même. Comme il aimerait qu'on les laisse tranquille et qu'on ne s'interpose plus entre eux. Se détachant un peu de leur étreinte, le jeune femme se noya dans le regard de son petit-ami. Ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude et d'un fond de colère qui n'avait pas totalement disparu, mais surtout de culpabilité. Cette lueur lui prouva sa sincérité, même si une petite voix au fond d'elle la priait de rester prudente et de ne pas pardonner tout de suite. Malheureusement, la Hyuga l'éteignit et l'envoya se cuire un oeuf plus loin. Mais pourquoi autant de violence ? Etait-ce une peur de la perdre ? Pourtant, ne savait-il donc pas qu'à cause de ses sentiments pour lui, elle serait prête à vendre son âme au diable pour le sauver si nécessaire ? Ce fut le supposé sur la crainte de son aimé qui l'empêcha de le gifler et qui engendra la compassion et le pardon.

De plus, bien que Naruto avait eu un accès de rage, elle se sentait en position délicate, presque coupable de quelque chose, peut-être d'être l'objet d'une rupture entre deux amis. Ce qu'elle refusait, comme elle refusait de renouer avec une nouvelle dispute qui pourrait lui faire perdre son amour. De plus, le véritable responsable de cette situation n'était-il pas son meilleur ami, même s'il était difficile de l'admettre ? Pourquoi Kiba ne pouvait-il pas arrêter son petit jeu ? Réalisant ses interrogations et une chose importante, Hinata se détacha de son petit-ami et lui tourna le dos, la tête basse et s'essuya les yeux, ainsi que les joues. A ce mouvement, une inquiétude prit la place de toute autre émotion en Naruto. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le fuyait encore une fois. Cette appréhension fut si forte, qu'une illusion lui fit croire qu'elle s'éloignait inexorablement de lui pour disparaître à jamais. Le refusant catégoriquement, il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour ne plus qu'elle s'en aille.

"- Hinata, je sais que j'ai pété un plomb,..., je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. Te voir si proche de Kiba m'a foutu en rogne et..., tenta-t-il d'expliquer avant d'être coupé à sa grande surprise.

\- D'accord.

\- Pardon ? De quoi parles-tu ? S'étonna Naruto.

\- J'accepte de ne plus être seule avec Kiba à l'avenir,..., si cela peut te rassurer, continua la jeune femme, des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Hinata, je,..., Tu as le droit de voir qui tu veux. Je n'ai pas à dicter ta conduite, tenta de résoudre son blond, même si une partie de lui même ne l'acceptait pas. Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées.

\- Non, Naruto... J'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce que tu m'as dit sur l'attitude de Kiba... Quand je suis allée lui parler au bowling, j'ai voulu éclaircir la situation avec lui, lui dire la profondeur de mon amour pour toi, mais... il a continué à avoir son comportement bizarre, même s'il m'a avouée de ne pas être amoureux de moi, insista la Hyuga. Peut-être que mettre un peu de distance avec lui nous fera du bien, à tous."

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, une dernière larme se présenta à la paupière de la jeune femme. C'était une larme remplie de tristesse, de résignation et de dépit. Oui, elle était prête à sacrifier une amitié de longue date pour l'amour de sa vie et cela lui faisait mal. Cependant, son aimé avait eu raison, dans un sens, en la mettant en garde contre les réels sentiments de Kiba. Ce dernier lui avait affirmé le contraire, mais son ton hilare avait plutôt discrédité sa sincérité, comme il le faisait toujours quand il abordait un sujet sérieux qui le dérangeait et dont il n'était plus spécialement sûr. Et puis, elle ne voulait plus revivre cette scène et si elle devait s'éloigner de son meilleur ami pour sauver son couple, elle le fera, la mort dans l'âme, mais elle s'y tiendrait. En tout cas, elle était sincère dans son espoir que cela fasse réaliser à l'Inuzuka l'absurdité de son comportement. Il avait fait le choix de taquiner de façon malsaine son couple. Il allait devoir en assumer les conséquences.

\- Hinata,..., fut ému son blond. Merci."

Oui, il lui était reconnaissant de prendre en compte ses doutes et de faire en sorte que rien ne puisse les nourrir. Tout comme elle, il espérait que cela suffirait à Kiba pour entendre raison et lui faire rentrer dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute que sa princesse n'était qu'à lui et rien qu'à lui. Sinon, il allait devoir s'en occuper lui-même et cela allait chauffer. En tout cas, la décision de sa belle lui avait réchauffé le coeur et effacé sa colère. Toutefois, toujours un peu tendu, il huma les effluves d'Hinata dans l'espoir infime d'y trouver la détente qu'il souhaitait tant atteindre. Frottant son nez sur son cou blanc et fin, il en fut enivré. La vue de cette peau d'albâtre l'hypnotisa complètement qu'il n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'appelait. Ne résistant pas à son envie, il y déposa un doux baiser qui fit frissonner sa princesse, puis un autre un peu plus près de son oreille et ainsi de suite pour enfin la frôler de ses lèvres. Ses mains commencèrent à caresser le ventre plat de sa dulcinée au travers du tissu qui la recouvrait.

Entre ses bras, la Hyuga ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Le touché de son aimé lui envoyait des décharges électriques qu'elle en eut la chair de poule. Elle en échappa un souffle profond et sensuel. Contrairement à son habitude, elle s'abandonna contre son torse, décidant de lui faire confiance et toujours désireuse de réconfort. Hinata ne pensa plus à rien et ne réalisa pas encore que des doigts tentaient de s'immiscer sous son chemisier. Elle était complètement dans sa bulle, que sa conscience, ou plutôt les exigences de sa famille, essayaient en vain de percer.

"- Je t'aime, Hinata,... Tu es formidable, en plus d'être si belle et... désirable," lui chuchota Naruto à son oreille et qui enfin avait atteint son but.

En effet, sa princesse eut un sursaut quand elle prit conscience de caresses subtiles sur la peau de son ventre. L'Uzumaki avait réussi à glisser une main sous son débardeur, alors que la seconde avait remonté vers son visage en frôlant ses côtes. Surprise par autant de gestes sensuels, l'aînée de Hiashi tourna ce dernier vers celui de son aimé, mais sans pouvoir prononcer une seule parole, n'ayant eu ni le temps, ni le souffle. Elle l'avait plutôt coupé quand dans un mouvement du bout de sa langue, au travers de lèvres qui effleurèrent sa joue, son blond recueillit sa dernière larme qui avait fini par s'y écouler. Hinata allait lui demander les raisons d'une telle chose, qu'elle n'en pas eu le temps. Les doigts dans la longue chevelure de nuit, Naruto lui maintient la tête vers lui et fit prisonnière sa bouche de la sienne. Les yeux tout d'abord écarquillés par un étonnement bien légitime, la jeune femme se laissa emporter par ce baiser qui se fit tendre et amoureux.

Face à la réponse de sa bien-aimée à son étreinte sans aucune retenue, le coeur du pupille d'Iruka fit un bond dans sa poitrine et accéléra dangereusement. Il intensifia le baiser, mais resta doux procurant un bien-être à sa belle qui subissait les mêmes phénomènes que lui. Elle était si bien qu'elle se retourna et se retrouva bientôt face à son petit-ami, en lui passant ses bras autour de son cou. Quand à lui, il posa ses paluches dans son dos et le fit bénéficier du même traitement que pour la peau de son ventre. Tellement enfoui dans leur monde, le couple ne se rendit pas compte que, bientôt, il était accolé au mur de la salle de sport, Hinata prisonnière entre ce dernier et son aimé. Naruto lui dévorait littéralement la bouche, faisant danser leur langue ensemble dans une valse endiablée. Bien que les tourtereaux reprenaient par moment leur respiration, c'était pour plus se fendre encore plus sur l'autre. Les mains du blond ne faisaient que découvrir cette peau douce qui leur était offerte.

Personne ne savait si c'était dû à l'adrénaline et à la testostérone qui avaient circulé dans son sang à cause des photos, de leur message et de leur conséquence sur la tournure de la conversation, mais l'Uzumaki perdait le contrôle au fil des secondes. Il finit par ne penser qu'à dévorer celle qu'il avait capturée. Ses doigts se baladaient sur ce corps parfait sans aucune hésitation, allant jusqu'à empoigner le genou de sa belle et le plier contre sa propre hanche. Ainsi, il glissa inconsciemment une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Sentant ce contact près de son intimité et cette chaleur que chacune de ses caresses réveillait en elle, Hinata, à bout de souffle, pencha sa tête en arrière, lui offrant une nouvelle fois son cou. Ni une, ni deux, son aimé s'y jeta et le parsema encore de ses douces attaques.

Ses mains se firent plus audacieuses et ouvrant quelques boutons du chemisier de sa dulcinée, s'immiscèrent jusqu'au soutien-gorge. Il effleura alors la dentelle qui recouvrait la poitrine voluptueuse de celle-ci. Puis, descendant doucement, ses paluches rejoignirent cette taille fine qui l'enchantait à chaque fois qu'il y passait le bras. Elles allèrent jusqu'à jouer avec le bord du pantalon de sa belle, comme si elles hésitaient. Puis, l'hésitation fit place à la sensualité et à la promptitude quand sous ses doigts, ces derniers sentirent le bouton qui lui interdisait l'accès à la peau se trouvant en dessous. Naruto l'ouvrit et s'y glissa d'une main sans pour autant dépasser la limite de l'élastique du sous-vêtement, alors que de l'autre, il remonta vers un des seins encore protégés pour le toucher une nouvelle fois. Allait-il enfin toucher au but, ne put-il pas s'empêcher de penser ?

Ses caresses plus qu'oser ne furent que chaleur pour Hinata, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, cette chaleur qui était comme une drogue pour ses sens, au point qu'elle serait prête à s'offrir à lui. Ce fut quand elle réalisa cette pensée qu'elle prit enfin conscience de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Peut-être que son petit-ami l'avait senti aussi et c'était pourquoi il se montra plus aventureux en allant plus loin, et se préparant à se glisser un peu plus bas dans ses gestes. Face à cette audace, sa princesse eut le réflexe inconscient de poser sa main sur la sienne, la stoppant dans son objectif de conquête de son intimité. Cependant, son esprit était encore dans le flou le plus total. Etait-ce dû à l'adrénaline ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais pour l'instant, tout en elle ne fut pas d'une grande résistance. Sa volonté était sur le point de flancher.

"- Na..., Naruto, chuchota la Hyuga, le souffle profond, dans une ultime tentative de se faire écouter.

\- Hinata,..., j'ai envi de toi, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Tu me donnes tellement envi.

\- Naruto,...," tenta de nouveau sa dulcinée pour qu'il cesse.

Cette dernière finit par véritablement prendre conscience de jusqu'où ils s'étaient rendus et qu'ils étaient entrain de dépasser la ligne rouge, en tout cas, sa ligne rouge. Toutefois, tout son être était enivré et celui de son aimé encore plus. Comment lui faire entendre raison ? Elle était toute à ses tentatives, avec un petit-ami n'étant plus que désir et où toute raison l'avait quitté. Soudain, une voix lointaine s'éleva de derrière la porte, semblant provenir du haut des escaliers qui menait au sous-sol.

"- Naruto, Hinata, vous êtes en bas ? J'ai vu vos affaires dans le hall."

Les deux tourtereaux entendirent ensuite raisonner dans le couloir le bruit de pas. Le nouveau arrivant était entrain d'arriver et sur le point de venir à eux. Sachant pertinemment que tout était terminé et qu'il s'était fait interrompre, le blond soupira à la limite d'une nouvelle colère, mais cette fois-ci de frustration, alors que sa tête se perdit contre l'épaule de la jeune femme. Mais pourquoi, le destin faisait en sorte de contrarier ses plans et s'acharnait à tout foutre en l'air ? De son côté, la Huyga se débattit un peu pour se dégager de crainte d'être vu dans une telle position indécente. La voyant ainsi paniquer, Naruto la libéra et se passa la main dans les cheveux dans un geste rageur. En plus de ça, il réalisa alors l'étendue de son érection. Et oui, la bête s'était bien réveillée. Bon, elle n'était pas à son point culminant, mais il allait devoir la calmer le plus rapidement possible car, elle était tout de même visible, au vu de la bosse à son pantalon. Alors que les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement, il se concentra alors sur des images désagréables ou lui montrant des scènes burlesques de ses amis dans des scènes hilarantes. Cependant, ce ne fut pas si efficace. Il n'allait quand même pas se résoudre à appliquer un remède de grand-père, c'est-à-dire s'épiler d'un poil de son scrotum pour que la douleur anéantisse son excitation.

En plus, il n'était pas certain que cela marche. En fait, il réalisa que c'était un peu ridicule comme idée. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, et d'un certain côté heureusement, les raisons de sa colère refirent surface et revoir Kiba draguer et enlacer sa dulcinée réveilla sa rage qui calma son excitation. Ainsi, son érection s'abaissa presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, prouvant de ce fait que si toute stimulation sexuelle disparaissait, il était possible de débander sans passer par la masturbation ou sans avoir des rapports intimes. En fait, il n'y avait aucune obligation à cela, enfin tant qu'on ne dépassait pas la ligne rouge, cette ligne où le désir se transformait en pulsion compulsive. Et oui, il en existait une où l'excitation et les hormones étant à leur apogée envahissaient le cerveau et faisaient sauter toutes les inhibitions qu'il espérait ne jamais franchir, car cela impliquait une perte de contrôle totale pouvant favoriser une violence non souhaitée. Heureusement, tout n'était qu'une question de volonté et il en avait à revendre.

De son côté, Hinata était entrain de se reboutonner, de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et de tenter de reprendre un rythme cardio-respiratoire normal. Son coeur était bien trop emballé et elle était certaine que ses joues étaient aussi rouges qu'une églantine. Il ne voulait surtout pas se présenter dans cet état de perdition au nouvel arrivant. Que penserait-il d'elle sinon ? Elle boucla le dernier bouton que la porte s'ouvrit. La personne vit donc les deux amoureux à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, se tournant le dos et à elle également. Cependant, il tiqua à l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce. Il avait une drôle d'impression.

"- Euh, je n'ai rien interrompu, j'espère.

\- Non, non, pas du tout, Iruka, affirma Naruto bien que dans sa tête, il pensait rien qu'un peu. Je ne faisais que quelques exercices et Hinata m'a juste tenu compagnie.

\- D'accord, fut quelque peu suspicieux son tuteur. Bon, je vais vous laisser maintenant que je sais où vous êtes... Au fait, restes-tu dîner avec nous ce soir, Hinata ?

\- Je ne... Oui, ce sera avec plaisir. Je vais vous aider pour la cuisine.

\- Non, non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, refusa Iruka. Reste donc avec ce grand baka.

\- J'insiste pour vous donner un coup de main, fit la jeune femme sans jeter un regard sur son blond qui s'était retourné à sa proposition. J'aurais trop l'impression de vous imposer ma présence si je ne faisais rien.

\- Très bien, se résigna l'Umino. Et toi, Naruto ? Tu remontes avec nous ?

\- Non, je vais continuer encore un peu avant.

\- Comme tu veux. Nous y allons alors. On t'appellera quand ce sera prêt."

Après avoir prononcé ses paroles, Iruka s'engouffra de nouveau dans le couloir et entreprit de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Hinata allait le suivre qu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur son blond. Ce dernier avait les bras croisés et présentait un faciès des plus contrariés. Une lueur de colère peinturait de nouveau ses pupilles azuréennes. Etait-ce l'intervention d'Iruka et ce qui s'en suivit qui le mettait autant en rage ? Surement. Quand elle pensait qu'elle ne l'avait pas stoppé et qu'elle avait même apprécié, elle en eut presque honte. Elle avait bien tenté de le faire quand il s'était insinué sous son pantalon, mais elle avait été faible face à ce que son corps avait ressenti. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue la pire dévergondée du monde. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à tenir ses convictions vives ? Désireuse tout de même de ne pas le quitter comme ça, la Hyuga s'approcha de lui pour lui offrir une bise sur la joue, mais à son grand étonnement, il se déroba à sa prière. Cela lui fit de la peine, mais elle comprenait, enfin, elle pensait le comprendre. Son silence sur ses réels désirs ne devait pas vraiment l'aider. Se rapprochant des conseils d'Hanabi et de Tenten, elle rassembla son courage et tenta de s'expliquer.

"- Naruto, je... je suis désolée... Pour ce qui s'est passé...

\- Tu devrais aller rejoindre Iruka, la coupa son aimé qui ne voulait pas entendre la suite, surtout si c'était pour entendre des regrets. Puisque tu préfères être plutôt avec lui qu'avec moi.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir. Je veux juste...

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, là, vociféra le blond, sous le coup de la frustration. Tu devrais partir avant que je perde mon sang-froid."

Ce fut donc le coeur lourd que sa princesse entreprit l'ascension de l'escalier et qu'elle commença à s'occuper des légumes et de la cuisson du riz. Quand à Naruto, dès qu'elle avait quitté les lieux et fermé la porte derrière elle, il fit les cent pas en maugréant dans sa barbe. Argh, sans l'intervention de son père adoptif, il ne serait peut-être plus puceau à l'heure actuelle, surtout que sa dulcinée avait l'air plus que partante. Mais surtout, ce qui le mit en rogne fut son échappé. Pourquoi avoir refusé de rester avec lui ? Etait-ce vraiment par pure politesse ? A moins que ce soit pour le fuir au cas où il aurait repris là où ils s'étaient arrêtés ? Comme s'il allait perdre sa virginité alors qu'Iruka aurait pu en être témoin. Cette journée était décidément bien pourrie, et cela malgré ce doux moment avec elle. Entre Kiba, Halya, et sa frustration de plus en plus grandissante, toute son énergie ne demandait qu'à exploser et ce fut encore une fois le sac de sable qui en fit les frais. Il était tellement en rogne qu'il ne fit pas attention au visage déconfit de sa belle.

Dans une autre partie de la ville, au sein d'un autre quartier chic, une silhouette féminine était assise impériale dans un grand salon richement décoré, sur un fauteuil type voltaire. Elle se trouvait dos à la porte d'où entra un homme qui semblait être un serviteur. Ce dernier ne voyait que la main aux ongles acérés de la maîtresse de maison dépassé du meuble tenant entre ses doigts un verre de vin d'un des plus grands crus. Il s'avança vers elle et se pencha à son oreille.

"- C'est fait.

\- Bien, sourit mesquinement la femme. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre... Vous pouvez disposer.

Le servant fit une révérence avant de partir, mais quand il allait franchir la sortie de la salle, elle l'interpella.

\- Une dernière chose.

\- Oui, madame ?

\- Qu'on m'annonce dans la seconde son arrivée surtout... et sans faute."

L'homme acquiesça, une petite goutte d'angoisse glissant dans son dos. Son interlocutrice pouvait se montrer terrible quand elle était plus que contrariée. D'ailleurs, elle se mit à rire d'une voix diabolique, lui donnant la chair de poule alors qu'il s'éloignait. Un peu plus loin, une main se levait vers une sonnette et après un temps d'hésitation l'activa. Après un moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une femme. Cette dernière détailla la personne devant elle de la tête au pied avant de s'attarder sur des valises posées à ses pieds. A cette image, elle sourit mesquinement en lui cédant le passage. Les affaires rangées dans le hall, les deux se dirigèrent vers un salon. Y pénétrant, une voix hautaine et sûre de sa supériorité s'éleva.

"- Tu as bien fait de rentrer. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Nous nous occuperons bien de toi... et de ton avenir."

Pendant ce temps, deux motos firent leur entrée dans une grande allée pour ensuite s'introduire dans un grand garage où dormaient un troisième, ainsi que deux voitures. Ayant éteint les moteurs, y descendirent Sasuke et Juugo qui rentrèrent par la suite dans la maison. Après s'être débarrassé de leur manteau, les deux jeunes hommes entendirent des couteaux en oeuvre et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. A l'intérieur, s'affairaient Hinata et Iruka, mais ce qui surprit le plus les deux amants, c'était le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Ce dernier était pesant. En effet, l'Umino avait bien senti que Naruto lui avait menti et cela grâce à l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle était toute tremblante, ses gestes manquaient de précision, à l'opposé de ce à quoi elle était accoutumée , mais surtout, son attention n'était pas du tout concentré sur sa tâche. Son regard était perdu dans le lointain. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment elle avait réussi à ne pas se couper. L'habitude et les automatismes sans doute. A tous les coups, il était arrivé au mauvais moment,..., à moins que ce soit au bon moment. Cela dépendait du point de vue de chacun.

En tout cas, le père adoptif de l'Uzumaki bénit l'arrivée des deux amants qui les saluèrent. Ces derniers avaient bien senti l'étrange atmosphère, mais se turent, conscients qu'il aurait été déplacé de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. L'Uchiwa s'enquérit tout de même de la présence de Naruto. A ce prénom, Hinata se tendit, prouvant à Iruka qu'il avait vu juste et que quelque chose s'était passé, mais sans être réglé pour autant. Cependant, encore une fois, il préféra ne rien dire et signala simplement au ténébreux où il pouvait retrouver son meilleur ami. Alors que Juugo aidait la seule femme de leur groupe, Sasuke descendit au sous-sol, percevant le bruit de chaque coup de Naruto semblait affliger au sac de sable. Il était enragé, visiblement. Il entreprit d'ouvrir la porte qu'il entendit un grand déchirement qui fut suivi par le bruit sourd d'une chute de grain sur le sol. Ce fut les yeux quelque peu surpris, qu'il fut témoin de la mort de la pauvre victime du blond. Devant lui, le punching-ball venait de rendre l'âme, se vidant de son contenu, montrant que ce n'était pas que de la rage qui habitait son frère de coeur.

"- Et ben, je peux connaître l'acte d'accusation de ce pauvre sac de sable. Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour finir ainsi exécuter ?

\- Sasuke, souffla Naruto, reprenant un peu d'air. J'avais... j'avais juste besoin de me défouler.

\- Te défouler, fit l'Uchiwa d'un ton plus que douteux. Tu es sûr que ce n'était qu'un défoulement, car là, tu l'as carrément mis en pièce.

\- Journée de merde, c'est tout," éluda le blond en prenant la direction de la sortie.

A cette réplique prononcée avec une voix sanglante, le ténébreux souleva un sourcil avant de froncer les deux. Il avait une petite idée de la cause de la tension qu'il ressentait émanant de son meilleur ami. De plus, il comprenait un peu plus le comportement d'Hinata. Apparemment, cela l'avait touchée, mais à quel point, là était la question. Une chose était sûre, c'était que cette atmosphère lourde avait contaminé toute la maison. Alors qu'il voyait Naruto passer à côté de lui pour partir de la salle, il reprit la parole de façon un peu plus sérieuse.

"- C'est à cause de Kiba ?

-... Entre autre," fut la seule réponse que le blond lui offrit continuant son chemin.

Cela rendit encore plus suspicieux l'Uchiwa, surtout qu'il était rare d'avoir une telle intonation de la part de ce dernier, sauf quand sa colère prenait le dessus, ainsi qu'une contrariété aussi immense qu'une montagne. De plus, sa courte réponse ne faisait que renforcer son inquiétude. Décidément, son camarade changeait beaucoup trop et pas pour le meilleur. Il savait que la jalousie pouvait transformer un homme, mais aussi profondément, pas vraiment. Il aurait bien continué à le questionner. Malheureusement, une petite voix lui soufflait que ce fût à ses risques et périls s'il osait poser une nouvelle interrogation. Il devait aussi reconnaître que cette après-midi s'était terminé par un véritable fiasco, donc il arrivait à le comprendre quelque peu. Néanmoins, son comportement glacial était exagéré en réponse à cette finalité, renforçant son idée qu'un autre événement avait eu lieu entre temps, mais quoi.

"- Naruto, si tu as besoin de causer, tu sais que ma porte t'es ouverte, finit-il par dire alors que celui-ci était derrière lui, de dos.

\- Je sais... Merci," lui répondit le blond en s'arrêtant quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa marche.

Il avait besoin de prendre une bonne douche et cela avant de se représenter auprès de sa princesse et des autres. Sur le chemin, il remercia mentalement son frère de coeur de ne pas avoir poussé son interrogatoire. Il n'avait vraiment pas envi de lui parler de Kiba et des SMS, mais surtout de sa frustration qui ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil des tentatives ratées. Il se demandait parfois, comment il faisait pour ne pas exploser. En fait, il ne voulait pas l'entendre encore l'encourager à attendre, en lui disant qu'il perdra un jour son pucelage, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi empressé car ce n'était qu'une question de patience. Il en était fatigué d'entendre ces arguments, mais surtout s'il lui sortait encore qu'Hinata ne devait pas encore se sentir prête. Ce dernier ne tenait plus vraiment la route, vu sa réaction plus tôt face à ses caresses. Elle avait été des plus réceptives. Alors qu'il avait pénétré dans la salle de bain et qu'il commençait à se déshabiller, le souvenir de leur étreinte lui revint en mémoire. Il en sourit avant de perdre aussi rapidement sa risette.

Et s'il n'avait fait que profiter de son état de faiblesse, ne pensant qu'à lui ? Et si maintenant, elle regrettait de s'être abandonnée dans ses bras ainsi à cause de son affliction ? Aurait-elle été aussi tentée si elle avait été dans son état normal ? S'il devait se référencer aux autres tentatives, Hinata avait plutôt tendance à fuir de telle situation et même à éviter qu'elle se présente. C'était une véritable girouette, le perdant complètement. En tout cas, il en avait l'impression, mais pourquoi. Et puis, une réconciliation sur l'oreiller aurait-il été de bons augures pour une première fois, là contre le mur d'une salle de sport ? Malheureusement, son esprit échaudé par cette journée bizarre et la fatigue qui lui tombait enfin dessus après sa séance de sport improvisé, il ne trouva aucune piste de réponses à ses questions. Il aurait peut-être dû accepter la main tendue de Sasuke, mais encore une fois, il préféra ignorer cette idée. Il se devait de régler ses problèmes intimes seuls. Il n'était plus un enfant. Une chose lui était pourtant certaine, c'était que sa princesse devait bien en être plus qu'embarrassée.

Quand il sentit l'eau chaude coulée sur lui, ses muscles se détendirent presque instantanément, lui prouvant que sa tension devait être bien extrême. Pas étonnant alors qu'il ait autant perdu son sang-froid avec autant de nerf à fleur de peau. Fermant les yeux, Naruto laissa les bienfaits de cette pluie sur sa peau l'envoyer dans un monde où rien ne l'entravait. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était revenu vers le reste de la maisonnée et regardait Hinata terminer à préparer les plats. Tout comme Iruka, il la trouvait ailleurs, presque peinée, elle qui avait l'air si épanouie, si heureuse, en tout cas bien plus vivante que chez elle, dès qu'elle était chez son blond, comme si elle s'y sentait plus libre. Enfin pour le moment, le repas était sur le point d'être servi et il fallait prévenir l'Uzumaki qui n'était toujours pas revenu. Alors qu'il allait se porter volontaire, Iruka, sûrement par pure habitude, invita la jeune femme de le faire, ce qu'elle entreprit sous son regard.

Ainsi, la Hyuga s'avança doucement vers la suite de son aimé d'où elle entendait la douche en fonctionnement. Par expérience, elle s'introduit dans la chambre, consciente qu'il ne l'entendrait pas du couloir. Prudente et respectueuse de la pudeur de son petit-ami, Hinata rentra doucement en murmurant son prénom. Ne recevant aucune réponse, à tous les coups sa voix camouflée par le bruit de la cascade qui lui parvenait, elle se résigna à s'approcher. Elle constata que la porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte. Elle allait toquer qu'elle stoppa son geste comme hésitante avant de souffler et de se décider à le faire.

"- Hi... Hinata, mmm,...," entendit-elle la statufiant d'un coup à quelques millimètres de la paroi.

Comme prise en flagrant délit d'un crime, la jeune femme arrêta de respirer, comme si elle avait peur de se faire repérer et qu'on juge en mal sa présence en ce lieu, mais surtout devant cette salle si intime où derrière, elle le devinait dans son plus simple appareil. S'était-il rendu compte de sa présence ? Qu'allait-il dire ? Se mettrait-il en colère ? Quand soudain elle réalisa que la voix de Naruto ne semblait pas exprimer de la rage, bien au contraire, ne put-elle que s'avouer. Elle en eut la confirmation quand elle l'entendit de nouveau. Etait-elle entrain de rêver ? Serait-il entrain de..., de gémir son prénom ? Se pourrait-il qu'il..., qu'il...? La Hyuga n'arrivait pas à se résoudre de penser les mots suivants. Ne sachant pas comment cela avait pu lui traverser son esprit, elle se surprit entrain de se pencher dans l'embrasure de la porte pour jeter un coup d'oeil.

Là, au travers de la vapeur d'eau, Hinata vit son blond de dos, nu comme le jour de sa naissance et toujours sous le pommeau en action. Bizarrement, il était parsemé de tremblements alors qu'une de ses mains était appuyée contre la paroi de la douche et qu'un de ses bras semblait bien agité dans des petits mouvements répétitifs. Sa tête penchée en avant, il ne réalisa pas la présence de sa petite-amie derrière lui qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate la plus mûre, mais qui ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de la beauté grecque devant elle. Cette dernière comprit qu'il était plongé dans un monde à part. Elle en prit réellement conscience quand dans un mouvement, Naruto fit un quart de tour sur lui-même. Là, elle eut la raison d'un tel égarement qu'elle en écarquilla les yeux et que sa bouche pendouilla de stupéfaction. Son amour de toujours se pratiquait un petit plaisir en solitaire et l'objet de ses pensées érotiques, de ses fantasmes, n'était qu'autre qu'elle-même. Gênée et le souffle court, Hinata se détourna de cette vision, se collant dos au mur de la suite. Son coeur battait la chamade et l'air affluait à une vitesse folle dans ses poumons.

Elle n'était pas la seule à être dans cet état. En effet, sous l'eau ruisselante, Naruto voyait sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque s'affoler dans une danse endiablée, mais pour des raisons bien différentes. Un instant plus tôt, bien avant l'arrivée de sa dulcinée dans les parages, la détente du flot chaud de la douche lui avait fait revivre la scène de tantôt et du moment voluptueux qu'il avait passé avec elle. A ces souvenirs, il était entré une nouvelle fois dans une phase d'excitation, voyant sa testostérone, son adrénaline, sa dopamine et sa sérotonine sécréter par son cerveau. Son phallus s'était gorgé alors de sang et le désir l'avait submergé. Ne voulant pas y résister une seconde fois, le blond avait alors commencé à se caresser de sa main droite, en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur les images de sa belle gémissante sous lui. Sa dopamine avait ainsi continué à augmenter dans ses veines.

Etant l'hormone par excellence induisant le comportement d'exploration, la vigilance, l'évitement face au danger, mais surtout la recherche de plaisir, cette dernière pouvait aussi entraîner une agressivité excessive quand elle atteignait un taux critique. Pour contrebalancer ce risque de violence extrême risquant de mettre le corps en danger, mais surtout pousser un individu à battre, à torturer autrui sans aucune retenue, la sérotonine rentrait en action. Cette dernière permettait ainsi à mesurer ses gestes et à se montrer prévenant dans ses actes, surtout lors d'un acte sexuel. Elle empêcherait par ricochet à une personne normalement constituée à rester raisonnable, doux et à ne pas agir compulsivement aux pulsions sexuelles démesurées. Ainsi rentrant toutes deux en action, les deux hormones se combinèrent et envahirent chaque cellule de Naruto un peu plus à chaque stimulation qui remplissait la phase plateau induite par la physionomie de la volupté.

Bientôt, alors qu'Hinata venait de le surprendre, le jeune homme ne fut que félicité sexuelle poussée par la dopamine toujours en augmentation, au point qu'il dépassa la ligne rouge et ainsi quitter cette étape stagnante de caresses luxurieuse durant laquelle tout augmentait en flèche, l'afflux sanguin dans les parties génitales, le rythme cardiaque et respiratoire. Entrouvrant ses yeux à ce moment-là, il vit avec curiosité son pénis et les veines de celui-ci s'enflés, son gland se tuméfié, et prenant une teinte plus sombre. Il n'était plus possible pour lui de revenir en arrière, il n'en était plus capable tellement le cerveau était inondé par les informations de plaisir circulant au travers du système nerveux. Oui, sa tension sexuelle était telle que tout son être était sur le point de réclamer le soulagement. Quand soudain, avant même que cela advienne, l'éjaculation le foudroya emportant vers le haut ses testicules et le faisant jouir, alors qu'il souffla le prénom de sa belle.

A ce moment-là, alors qu'il le prononçait, la dopamine et la sérotonine se firent rejoindre par l'endorphine et l'ocytocine, ces deux hormones qui atténueraient la douleur et qui augmenteraient le seuil de tolérance à cette dernière, remplissant ainsi la méthode antalgique naturelle du corps humain. La première eut le don de lui apporter une profonde sensation de bien-être, de détente et de relâchement musculaire, comme lors de longues séances de méditation, d'une dégustation de chocolat ou encore d'efforts physiques longs et intenses. C'était véritablement l'hormone de la récompense. La seconde étant celle de l'attachement, créant un lien affectif que se soit entre la mère et son enfant ou entre deux tourtereaux, apportant une relaxation psychologique. Concernant les amoureux, plus ils passaient du temps, ensemble, plus l'ocytocine produite par leur bien-être d'être réunis renforçait leurs sentiments vis-à-vis de l'autre, d'où son surnom d'hormone de l'amour. Elle aurait aussi permis l'éjection de son sperme.

Naruto resta pendant un moment la main appuyé contre la paroi de sa douche, reprenant petit à petit une respiration normale et savourant la relaxation induite par la sérotonine couplée à l'action de l'endorphine durant cette phase de résolution. Au bout d'à peine une à deux minutes, il se décida à arrêter l'eau et de sortir de la douche prudemment. Le repas devait être prêt et il avait déjà assez tardé comme cela. D'ailleurs, il était étrange que personne ne soit venue pour le prévenir. Laissant cela de côté, il entreprit de se sécher et de s'habiller. Derrière le mur, Hinata n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle n'avait pas réussi à remuer un seul de ses muscles, la laissant témoin involontaire des gémissements de son petit-ami. Ce fut l'ultime prononciation de son prénom dans un râle un peu plus fort que les autres et le bruit d'une porte coulissante qui la ramenèrent à la réalité. Ainsi, elle fut le témoin des dernières paroles de Naruto qui était entrain de se regarder dans le miroir en face de lui, une serviette autour de la taille.

"- Pft, cela fait du bien, mais... je crois que me branler ne me suffit plus... Hein qu'est-ce que tu en penses, mon vieux ? Tu commences aussi à en avoir marre d'attendre, s'adressa-t-il à son reflet en soupirant. Mouais, je te comprends... Enfin, on va se contenter de ce qu'on a à notre disposition, même si c'est dur..."

En effet, son agressivité de la journée avait ainsi diminuée, mais pas totalement disparu. Il aurait bien voulu que ce soit le cas, mais apparemment, il devait s'asseoir dessus, tout comme l'effet du très connu endormissement. Le blond se serait attendu à ressentir de la fatigue induite par ce relâchement, mais rien. En fait, il se sentait quelque peu frustré, comme s'il manquait quelque chose... comme si l'orgasme tant recherché ne l'avait pas atteint. Il se souvint alors d'un des passages qu'il avait espionné à la va vite d'un livre de Jiraya. Ce dernier avait insisté sur le fait que quand on avait un orgasme, on était sûr qu'on en tenait un. Il n'y avait pas de faux semblant. En revanche si un moindre doute persistait, il était fort possible que non, que ce n'était pas vraiment ça le Nirvana. Il devait l'admettre, il avait joui et s'était donné du plaisir, mais s'en connaître l'apothéose orgasmique, ainsi l'éjaculation n'était pas forcément synonyme d'orgasme, de plaisir oui, mais pas d'orgasme.

"-... Mais combien de temps fais-je pouvoir encore résister ?... Hinata est si... si bonne..., souffla Naruto avant de se mettre à rire, mais d'un rire jaune. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Voilà, que je me lamente en parlant à mon reflet. Je deviens gâteux avant l'âge."

Au compliment de son blond qui n'en était pas vraiment aux oreilles de la jeune femme concernée, le coeur de cette dernière se serra. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses émotions. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flatter ou horrifier d'entendre ce genre de parole de la bouche de son aimé. En effet, cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à ce que certains universitaires masculins lui sortaient sur son passage en se léchant les babines. Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui faire des dessins sur la manière dont ces cancrelats désiraient la voir, c'est-à-dire dans leur lit sans aucun respect pour sa personne. Non, qualifier une femme de "bonne" n'était pas un compliment selon elle, et certainement pas une marque de respect. Une femme ne pouvait être réduite et être définie que par ce qualificatif, car cela signifiait qu'on effaçait ce qui faisait d'elle une personne à part entière, ses sentiments, ses émotions, ses pensées...

Naruto n'était pas un de ces types, Hinata se refusait de le croire ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Le poing serré au niveau de son coeur, le souffle court, et sachant qu'il n'allait pas trop tarder à quitter la salle de bain elle prit la fuite de peur d'être surprise dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante. Toujours derrière la porte qui le séparait de sa chambre, entrain d'enfiler pantalon et t-shirt, Naruto perçut un bruit y provenant, mais toujours sous les effets de son petit égarement, il n'y fit pas grand cas. De son côté, la Hyuga fit si bien qu'elle se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée de la demeure à une vitesse folle. Sans réfléchir à deux fois, elle enfila son manteau et décida de partir. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée, elle fut interceptée par Iruka qui l'avait vu passer en courant devant la salle à manger.

"- Tu pars maintenant, Hinata ? Tu ne restes donc pas ?

\- Euh,..., non. Je suis désolée, mais mon père vient de m'envoyer un message. Hanabi serait au lit avec une fièvre de cheval et je m'inquiète... Je préfère rentrer pour m'occuper d'elle.

\- Je comprends, mais tu n'attends pas Naruto pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Il est encore sous la douche, je n'ai pas voulu l'ennuyer, rougit soudainement la jeune femme avant de détourner son visage. Vous le saluerez pour moi.

\- Très bien, ce sera fait. Tu souhaiteras un bon rétablissement à ta jeune soeur. Au revoir, Hinata.

\- Merci, je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir, Iruka."

Ni une, ni deux, et ne demandant pas son reste, l'aînée de Hiashi s'engouffra dans le soir de cette journée des plus mouvementées pour disparaître au loin dans sa voiture sans se retourner. Quand à Naruto, il était sorti de sa suite et se dirigeait vers le reste des habitants. Il entendit au loin la porte d'entrée se claquer. Il se posa à peine la raison d'un tel bruit quand il arriva enfin dans la salle à manger où le trio, que formaient Iruka, Juugo et Sasuke, se regardait inquiet de l'attitude d'Hinata. Elle semblait bien presser pour que la cause soit une soudaine maladie chez Hanabi, enfin c'était ce que pensait le ténébreux, surtout s'il couplait avec le propre comportement de son meilleur ami. Il s'était passé quelque chose et il était certain que Kiba n'y était pas étranger. Le couple de Naruto était entrain d'en pâtir et il ne savait pas vraiment quand et comment intervenir. Et puis, de toute façon, en avait-il la légitimité ? Pour le moment, il vit son frère de coeur froncer les sourcils en les voyant attablés et prêts à manger les plats fumants.

"- Vous auriez pu me prévenir que le repas était servi ! Leur lança-t-il.

\- C'est ce qu'on a fait en t'envoyant Hinata, l'informa son père adoptif. Mais visiblement, elle ne...

A la notion de sa princesse, le blond scruta les environs de la pièce, visiblement à la recherche de la personne dont tout le monde devinait l'identité.

\- C'est vrai ça, elle est où Hinata ? Demanda-t-il en le coupant.

\- Elle est rentrée chez elle, lui répondit l'Umino, un peu agacé de cette coupure. Hanabi serait très malade. Si je comprends, son père l'a contactée avant qu'elle puisse te prévenir pour le repas.

\- Ah bon, s'étonna le blond. C'est bizarre. Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas attendue pour me saluer ?

\- Elle ne voulait pas t'embêter sous ta douche. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle a dit. D'ailleurs, elle m'a chargée de le faire à sa place.

\- Ahh," ne fut tout ce que trouva à dire l'Uzumaki, en rougissant un peu en se souvenant de sa petite pratique solitaire sous l'eau.

L'aurait-elle surprise dans son égarement ? En tout cas, c'était une supposition des plus plausibles, en entendant Iruka. Bien qu'il en était gêné, ce n'était pas une raison pour s'enfuir ? Quoi que... Avec Hinata, parfois, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser dès que cela concernait leur intimité. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, surtout que la situation venait de se compliquer avec Kiba, sans oublier Neji et mes anciens. Enfin, il se faisait certainement des noeuds au cerveau pour rien car, aux dires de son père adoptif, elle avait été prévenue avant qu'elle atteigne sa suite. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste entendu le bruit de l'eau coulée. Et puis, il n'imaginait pas sa belle l'espionnée sous la douche. Elle était trop pudique et timide pour cela. Cependant, il se sentait blesser que sa princesse ne l'ai pas attendu et une voix lui disait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison de son départ. L'idée qu'elle puisse regretter ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de sport lui revint toquer à sa porte à tel point qu'il resta tout le long du repas, qu'il toucha à peine, silencieux et maussade. Retournant assez rapidement après dans sa chambre, Naruto fut vite rejoint par Sasuke.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Savoir si tout va bien.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est juste une journée de merde, c'est tout.

\- Mouais, et je peux savoir ce qui se passe avec Hinata au juste. Je sais que toi aussi, tu trouves son départ précipité bizarre.

\- Je ne sais pas, moi, souffla le blond. Hanabi est peut-être vraiment malade... Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai demandé à Hinata de prendre quelques distances avec Kiba.

\- Et elle a dit non, d'où ton humeur exécrable. Qu'est-ce que tu as pu lui dire pour qu'elle prenne la fuite ainsi, suspecta Sasuke au bord du mécontentement. Tu sais pourtant que Kiba n'a aucune chance et qu'il joue avec toi. En exigeant ça d'elle, tu lui prouves juste que tu n'as pas confiance en elle.

\- J'ai confiance en elle, et puis, tu te trompes, fanfaronna Naruto, avec un sourire narquois, mais aussi rageur. Elle a accepté et Kiba l'a dans le baba.

\- Tu devrais éviter de jouer à celui qui pisse le plus loin, mais bon, passons, se résigna l'Uchiwa. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous depuis votre départ du bowling ?

\- Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler, l'envoya balader l'Uzumaki qui ne voulait vraiment pas s'étendre sur le sujet de sa énième tentative ratée.

\- Naruto !

\- Pft, tu m'énerves, tu le sais ça, vociféra son meilleur ami. Va plutôt t'occuper de Juugo. Ca me fera des vacances."

A ces paroles, Sasuke s'enferma sur lui même, s'offusquant, son regard s'assombrissant. Il trouvait son frère de coeur bien injuste. Il voulait juste l'aider et voilà comment il était récompensé. D'un autre côté, il comprenait qu'il en ait marre que tout le monde s'occupe de son histoire d'amour, mais son amour propre prit le dessus. Et puis, il connaissait l'existence d'un autre sujet brûlant pour lequel Naruto se montrait aussi virulent et colérique. Alors qu'il fit volte face pour partir, il ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir en guise de petite vengeance.

"- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es encore puceau que tu dois faire payer ta frustration aux autres... Si tu es aussi exécrable avec elle, normal qu'elle ait peur de passer le cap avec toi, surtout si tu te montres autant... brutal.

\- Va-t-en, Sasuke,..., avant que je te refasse le portrait, se mit en rage Naruto, les poings serrés dans le souhait de se contrôler.

\- Je vois, alors j'ai vu juste... Tu sais qu'elle est dans son bon droit... Tu n'es pas mieux que mes agresseurs si tu la forces à quoi que se soit, même si elle t'aime.

\- VA-T-EN !" Cria le blond en tremblant de plus en plus.

Comment osait-il, se disait-il, de l'insulter en le comparant à ces criminels, lui qui l'avait protégé. Surtout, qu'en plus, jamais il n'avait forcé Hinata. Oui, il était impatient et il était conscient qu'elle devait s'en rendre compte. Oui, il sautait sur toutes les occasions pour lui faire comprendre son envie d'elle et de lui inspirer du désir. Mais il refusait qu'on l'accusait ainsi, et même, si cela venait de Sasuke. Combien de fois, il avait dû réprimer ses érections, ses désirs ? Il ne les comptait plus. Ce fut en expirant de rage que Naruto vit l'Uchiwa quitter sa suite sans se retourner. Lui, la porte de nouveau fermée, se saisit d'une chaise et la fracassa contre le sol avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains, s'enfonçant presque les doigts dans son cuir chevelu. il avait l'impression que personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

Dans une autre partie de la maison, Iruka avait entendu le vacarme et avait voulu en savoir la cause, mais Juugo l'en avait empêché en lui saisissant le bras et en hochant de droite à gauche la tête. Le roux ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment, mais il se doutait que Sasuke avait fait des siennes et que cela concernait Hinata. Rejoindre l'Uzumaki dans ces conditions n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout au vu de cette après-midi quelque peu spéciale. En tout cas, il en eut confirmation quand il vit son amant revenir, une aura sombre autour de lui. Lâchant l'Umino, il le suivit jusqu'au jardin pour avoir une discussion sur ce qui venait de se passer. Alors que les deux jeunes hommes étaient en plein conciliabule, Iruka ne savait pas trop quoi faire et finit par opter pour le programme de télévision et ensuite, une bonne nuit de sommeil. Si même Sasuke n'avait pas réussi de parler à Naruto, ce n'était pas lui qui allait y arriver. D'ailleurs, le blond avait fini par s'allonger et à tenter de trouver le sommeil avec difficulté.

Il ne fut pas le seul. En effet, au sein d'une chambre, une jeune femme aux yeux violacés pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Un tsunami d'émotions venait de casser le barrage qu'elle contenait au fin fond de son coeur. Et pourtant, elle venait de s'offrir un petit plaisir intime. A peine rentrer chez elle, Hinata s'était précipitée sans saluer personne vers sa chambre, se jetant sur son lit et se cachant le visage dans l'oreiller. Elle s'était sentie oppressée par cette journée remplie de tension, de déception, de disputes et... d'excitation. Elle devait le reconnaître, son corps avait brûlé de désir pour Naruto durant leur étreinte dans la salle de sport, malgré son souhait premier. Son blond était le seul à lui faire cet effet, lui semblait-il. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu un tel chamboulement de ses sensations avec un autre. Etait-ce à cause de son besoin de réconfort après leur conversation des plus tendues et de tous les événements passés. La Hyuga l'ignorait complètement.

Son espionnage bien qu'involontaire avait réveillé de nouveau son envie et des désirs coupables aux yeux de ses convictions familiales. Des souvenirs du corps nu de son aimé et des gouttes d'eau qui avaient glissé sur sa peau mâtes lui avait alors envahi l'esprit au point que sans qu'elle s'en rende compte véritablement, ses doigts s'étaient insinués dans la culotte, commençant leur douce torture. Tout en se stimulant tendrement le clitoris, Hinata avait remarqué qu'elle avait été déjà un peu mouillée, prouvant que l'image érotique de Naruto avait stimulée par réflexe son corps. Tout comme pour ce dernier, son coeur et sa respiration avaient commencé par s'accélérer pour au final s'emballer, rendant son souffle de plus en plus profond. Le phénomène hormonal identique que pour son blond l'avait alors touchée, sa dopamine et sa sérotonine s'élevant dans son sang, ses muscles pelviens se contractant. Au moment du poing culminant, une décharge l'avait envahi, la faisant jouir. Les yeux fermés, Hinata avait alors expiré un bol d'air, en sentant les effets de l'endorphine et de l'ocytocine.

Elle s'était détendue, mais sans le savoir, ressentie le même vide que Naruto et réalisa qu'à part le plaisir, elle n'avait pas vraiment grimpé au rideau. D'ailleurs, elle se questionnait. L'avait-elle de toute façon vécu une seule fois, cette apothéose qu'on appelait orgasme et qui faisait briller les yeux de ses amies quand elles avaient une discussion quelque peu coquine ? Elle le pensait mais en fait, elle n'en était pas sûre du tout. Une seule chose était certaine. Quand elle eut terminée et que tout se calma, ses émotions avaient explosé et elle s'était mise à pleurer comme une fontaine. Ses nerfs avaient lâché. Elle était maintenant entrain de vider toutes ses tensions, et ses peurs. Oui, ses peurs. La qualificatif que son aimé l'avait infligé, le monologue de celui-ci devant le miroir, mais surtout la scène espionnée lui faisaient craindre de le perdre, car oui, était-elle la femme qui lui convenait. Serait-elle capable de répondre à ses désirs les plus intimes, mais surtout de lui quémander, voir supplier, d'attendre alors que... qu'il voulait du sexe ? Il le lui avait fait comprendre, il le lui avait montré, mais elle ?


	48. Un aparté pour me défendre

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je vais me permettre de faire un petit message en dehors d'une partie pour répondre à l'unique commentaire qu'on m'a gratifiée concernant le chapitre 45. Je pense être dans mon bon droit pour me défendre et éclaircir les pensées que j'ai posé sur papier en préface de ce dernier. En effet, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle me prête des intentions qui ne sont pas les miennes et surtout dénigre ce que j'ai pu vivre dans ma vie, ce que je trouve anormal. Je ne pense pas l'avoir attaqué alors que ses mots le font. C'est surement de la maladresse de sa part et un malentendu entre nous, d'où ma démarche. Afin de ne pas la mettre au pilori et par respect, je ne la nommerai pas, mais comme vous pouvez tous lire son commentaire, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que je remette les choses au clair avec vous tous.

Avant de commencer, j'aimerai lui faire remarquer que concernant Hinata, il n'y a pas que sa peur de se confronter à Naruto sur leur sexualité qui lui pose problème, mais que sa crainte a des origines bien plus profondes, si tu avais bien lu le chapitre 45.

Premièrement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu écrire dans ma réponse pour que le suivant soit rempli de véhémence, ou du moins d'offuscation. Je n'ai fait que signaler mon point de vue et tenter de démontrer que le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir, mais remplit de nuances et de possibilités. Ainsi, j'ai voulu donner des notions générales et dire, que oui, tout individu peut autant souffrir physiquement que psychologiquement, voir même les deux, que certains, face aux difficultés, se relèveront plus forts alors que d'autres s'écrouleront.

Deuxièmement, j'aimerai lui dire que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il/elle pense que je l'ai associée à mes soi-disant amies qui m'ont abandonnée il y a déjà quelques années en arrière. Au grand jamais, l'idée qu'il/elle avait à voir avec elles m'a effleurée l'esprit. Ainsi, contrairement à ce qu'il/elle suppose sans doute, je ne l'ai pas accusé(e) de vouloir abandonner mon histoire. Je ne pense pas être légitime pour savoir du comment il/elle compte traiter cette dernière. Tous ici sont libres de la continuer à la lire ou de l'arrêter. Je n'ai rien à redire à cela.

Je les avais mentionnées que pour illustrer mes propos, rien de plus, rien de moins. En effet, lors de mes études après le bac, alors que je vivais une période plus que difficile pour moi et que j'avais besoin de soutien, mes soi-disant amies m'ont tournée le dos, sans se retourner ou s'excuser. Bien que je m'en suis remise, je me suis souvent posée la question du pourquoi. Qu'avais-je fait ou pas fait pour cela ? Bien que j'avais une petite idée. Sa façon d'analyser les personnes ayant un manque de personnalité comme ridicules, pathétiques et ne sont que des pimbêches m'a juste donnée d'autres pistes sur leur raison. M'ont-elles peut-être jugée ainsi, d'où leur départ ?

Et oui, j'avoue avoir été visée par de telles appellations (je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, mais c'est ainsi), car j'ai souffert d'un manque de personnalité et je le traîne encore par moment encore aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que je suis une pimbêche, loin de là. Je ne suis ni hautaine, ni prétentieuse, ni capricieuse et encore moins mijaurée. Je suis plutôt le contraire, doutant souvent de moi. Oui, j'écris sur un sujet qui peut faire penser que je suis prétentieuse, alors que mon soucis premier est d'apporter des connaissances que tout médecin pourrait vous donner, et ainsi casser quelques idées reçues. Oui, je réponds en donnant mon avis, mais ce n'est que mon avis. Libre à tous de penser autrement. Je n'ai jamais prétendu avoir la science infuse, mais que des connaissances basées sur mes formations et mes lectures, mais aussi sur mes propres ressentis. Je me livre à vous dans mon histoire.

Ne désirant pas lui montrer que je m'étais sentie attaquer et quelque peu meurtrie par ses mots, j'ai tout de même tenté de faire entendre ma façon de penser en abordant le sujet d'un point de vue général et ainsi rester neutre. J'ai voulu lui démontrer que c'était plus complexe que ça et bien souvent, les causes d'un manque de personnalité sont bien plus profondes qu'une question de facilité. C'est par moment un signe de souffrances intérieures en attente d'une entraide, de soutien. Je ne dis pas que c'est toujours ainsi, mais en ce qui me concerne, ce fut le cas, et je pense ne pas être la seule. Malheureusement, je crois que j'ai échoué, vu le commentaire qu'on m'a laissée en réponse.

Troisièmement, il/elle m'a priée, et je cite, de « peser mes mots » et pourtant, je pense les peser au contraire, en essayant de n'attaquer personne, ni leur vécu, ni leur façon de voir les autres. Cette personne m'a également dit, je cite à nouveau, de « ne plus jamais me porter garante pour le ressentiment des autres car j'aurai beau faire de grands discours sur le psychisme et tout le tralala pour il/elle je n'ai absolument rien compris. ». Honnêtement, je ne pense pas être garante de quoi que ce soit ou de qui que ce soit. En règle générale, j'aborde des sujets que je pense être capable de maîtriser un tant soit peu. Si une personne se retrouve dans mon histoire et que cela l'aide de quelques manières que ce soit ou de lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule, alors tant mieux.

De plus, je pense avoir compris bien plus de chose qu'il/elle semble le croire car sinon, je ne serais pas capable de réaliser une rétrospection sur moi-même et de reconnaître que tout homme et toute femme sont des êtres de chair et de sang, mais aussi d'esprit. Je ne pourrais pas nous restreindre qu'à un aspect physique dont la chimie du corps, les sensations, les stimuli et les ressentis sont d'ailleurs bien identiques d'un individu à un autre (une plaie fera aussi mal à nous qu'à notre voisin ; un coup dans les testicules fera aussi mal à un homme qu'à un autre ; un accouchement se fera dans la même douleur pour toutes sans distinction et la joie de la délivrance également ; un viol sera tout aussi douloureux pour toutes les victimes avec la souffrance psychologique en plus dans ce cas…). C'est bien notre psychisme, notre façon de réagir aux événements, qui nous différencie les uns des autres.

Je suis prête à entendre vos avis sur les points que je viens de mentionner, si vous le souhaitez. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'ai spoiler vos ressentis, sans aucun respect ? Ai-je fais une erreur de parler de psychisme, de psychologie ? Fais-je fausse route en pensant que quelque soit notre nationalité, notre religion, nos revenus, notre position sociale, notre sang est rouge et circule dans notre corps grâce au cœur à l'identique, que nous respirons de la même manière, que nous allons tous uriner ou autre… ? Le corps n'a rien à foutre de notre nationalité, de notre religion. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est survivre, d'où son lien avec nos instincts et donc le psychisme pour y arriver.

Fais-je une erreur de croire que nous aimons, que nous détestons, que nos émotions face à la joie, à la peur, à la souffrance, à la trahison ne sont pas si différentes que ça d'un individu à un autre ? Fais-je fausse route de croire que c'est notre culture, notre histoire personnelle qui construise notre psychisme et qui fait que nous réagissons d'une manière qui nous est propre et que c'est là que se situe notre différence ? Un homme face à la trahison ou au meurtre d'un être cher par exemple a pourtant trois possibilités : se venger soi-même ou en portant plainte, refouler au risque que cela le ronge au fil du temps et qu'il explose d'une manière ou d'une autre le poussant à trouver un soulagement (alcool, demander justice, dépression…), ou laisser couler et pardonner. Pourtant, ses émotions sont, j'en suis sûre, aussi identiques que si cela arrivait à un autre. C'est sa culture, son histoire et sa façon de penser qui va le pousser à prendre telle ou telle décision, j'en suis convaincue.

Un être humain dans une peur absolue a aussi plusieurs possibilités : se rebeller au risque d'en subir les conséquences ou se soumettre totalement, ou encore se soumettre tout en restant sur le qui-vive pour s'en sortir à la moindre occasion ou dès une main tendue. En gros, écouter son instinct de survie ou aller à son encontre. C'est le choix que doit faire les femmes battues et toutes diront que ce n'est pas aussi facile tellement leur peur les prend aux tripes. Une femme, qui s'est faite séquestrer et battue par son petit-ami, a profité d'une visite chez le véto pour donner un sos à l'auxiliaire qui a appelé la police. Elle s'est soumise pendant un temps face à la violence de son petit ami pour ensuite se jeter sur l'occasion qui s'est présentée à elle. C'est ce qui touche aussi les victimes de kidnapping et de séquestration, développant le syndrome de Stockholm au fil des années pour survivre. Pour éviter d'être battue à mort, affamée, elles vont se soumettre à tous les désirs de leur kidnappeur et durant un moment de lucidité, tenter de s'enfuir dès la baisse de vigilance de ce dernier qui peut mettre des années à arriver. Ainsi, n'ais-je donc rien compris ?

Quatrièmement, certains d'entre vous sont peut-être entrain de se demander pourquoi un tel laïus. En fait, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laisser cette personne me dire, je cite encore, «tu me parles de souffrance émotionnelle, d'enfance difficile que tu y connais quoi ?! ». Là, ce fut de trop, la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'ai assez de respect pour il/elle pour ne pas juger sa vie et les épreuves que ses ami(e)s et il/elle ont dû traverser, mais aussi la souffrance qui est la leur. Pourtant, je n'ai pas eu réciprocité visiblement. Je ne peux pas laisser passer son insinuation comme quoi je n'aurais jamais souffert et de traiter la mienne de banalité, je cite « ce que tu me racontes à côté c'est de la banalité » et que je sais de quoi je parle. Je n'oublie pas son « tu y connais quoi ?! ». Je pense être dans mon bon droit de me défendre. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais je vais devoir me dévoiler quelque peu.

Il est vrai que je n'ai pas souffert d'un manque matériel ou de la famine, mais un membre de mon entourage oui. Il sait ce que cela veut dire dormir le ventre vide, d'avoir froid, de s'habiller avec des vêtements trop grands ou rapiécés. Il m'en a suffisamment parlé pour savoir de quoi je parle et pourtant il est né et a grandi en France. Il est aussi vrai qu'il s'est servi de son vécu pour se renforcer et faire en sorte de travailler un maximum pour offrir à sa famille un meilleur avenir. Il a fait le choix de se battre.

Je sais ce que c'est de voir sa propre sœur tenter de se suicider sans pouvoir rien faire.

Je sais ce que cela fait de subir une agression sexuelle et ses conséquences psychologiques. Je sais ce que cela fait de voir dans les yeux de sa mère de ne pas être crue et d'être accusée d'en être coupable, responsable.

Je sais ce que cela fait de faire face aux harcèlements dans sa propre famille. Je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on se voit dénigrer par la personne qui nous a donné le jour.

Je sais ce qu'on ressent quand cette dernière nous traite de pute et l'entendre dire que tout un bus nous ait passée dessus alors qu'on ne connait qu'un seul homme sexuellement parlant et juste parce qu'on prend une contraception ou pour ne pas avoir suivi les convictions de sa famille à la lettre. Je sais ce que c'est que d'en subir les insultes qui nous percent le cœur tel un poignard. Ainsi, je sais ce que cela fait d'avoir peur de se confronter au jugement de sa famille ou des autres, de se sentir perdue entre les convictions de sa famille et ses propres désirs.

Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir coupable ou honteuse de découvrir sa sexualité au point de développer un blocage.

Je sais ce que c'est de devoir se cacher pour vivre son amour. Je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on entend certains membres de sa famille insulter l'homme qu'on aime et de devoir rendre des comptes tous les jours.

Je sais ce que cela fait d'avoir si peur qu'on n'ose pas faire un seul pet de travers pour éviter la foudre de s'abattre sur nous et d'en subir les conséquences plus que néfastes. Je connais cette crainte viscérale d'être sous un joug psychologique au point qu'on n'ose pas se rebeller de peur d'en subir un ouragan de jugement, de dénigrement et de violence.

Je connais la solitude de ne pas avoir d'amies ou de les voir en couple alors que les garçons te traitent de lépreuse, au point de te résigner à ne pas trouver l'amour. On est si démoralisé qu'on ne fait pas attention à soi et on se dit pour se rassurer : si un homme doit m'aimer, ce sera comme je suis.

Je sais ce que c'est de voir un membre de sa famille tomber dans l'alcool et de le voir abandonner ses enfants à cause de son addiction ou qu'il menace les tiens.

Je sais ce que vit une personne au prise avec un membre de sa famille atteint d'une pathologie psychiatrique et d'en être la victime favorite.

Depuis mon enfance mais surtout mon adolescence, à cause de tout ça, j'ai été enfermée dans une prison psychologique qui fut si forte que je me suis construite une bulle pour me protéger et ne pas perdre la raison ou ne pas penser à me donner la mort. J'ai eu besoin de l'aide de mon mari pour m'en sortir et avoir assez de force morale pour me relever, me rebeller et ainsi vivre. Grâce à son effort de comprendre, j'ai eu moins de crainte à éclater mon refuge et de faire face. J'ai pu alors me battre pour choyer notre histoire d'amour. Oh, j'ai encore des séquelles de ces années, mais au moins je vais mieux.

Je suis intimement convaincue que nous portons tous une part de souffrance plus ou moins profonde, plus ou moins influençable sur notre vie. Cette souffrance peut être physique, psychologique, ou voir les deux en même temps, sinon comment expliquer cette soumission des femmes battues, cette douleur face au deuil, au viol… Face aux épreuves de la vie, aux souffrances, certains se révéleront plus forts, d'autres s'enfermeront intérieurement et laisseront les choses passées sans rien faire, d'autres encore s'écrouleront, tombant dans la dépression. Face à la joie, certains se montreront discrets, alors que d'autres le crieront sur tous les toits. Chacun est libre de réagir à sa manière et s'il a besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir, pourquoi ne pas lui tendre la main au lieu de le juger.

Du fait de ma formation d'infirmière, j'ai suffisamment côtoyé de souffrance et de joie pour savoir de quoi je parle. J'ai vu des patients souffrir de leur maladie, de leur blessure, pleurer de joie à la naissance d'un enfant, ou à l'annonce de leur guérison, de partager le bonheur d'une femme enceinte et son angoisse d'être mère ou de faire une fausse couche… J'ai soigné autant une jeune fille anorexique ou se scarifiant à cause d'une rupture ou d'harcèlement que le psychopathe qui ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, comment tuer son psy en entendant Dieu lui parler. Chaque personne ressent les mêmes émotions dans l'ensemble face aux mêmes circonstances (souffrance face au deuil, joie face à une naissance…). Cependant, chacun a le droit de réagir à sa propre manière. Faire face à la souffrance reste une chose individuelle et propre à chacun.

Je pense avoir assez de respect pour ne jamais balancer à quelqu'un les propos qu'on m'a gratifiée, surtout si je ne le connais pas. Je prierai donc cette personne de ne plus me dire que je n'y connais rien ou que ce que j'ai traversé était de la banalité et à dénigrer les épreuves qui ont parsemé et qui parsèmeront ma vie, car pour moi, ce n'était pas des banalités, mais de véritable joie quand il y en avait ou de souffrance dans certaines circonstances. Certes, je ne connais pas la guerre, les bombardements, les épidémies, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître la profondeur de la souffrance, de la douleur des personnes qui les ont vécus ou qui les vivent. Je ne doute pas de ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir.

Ainsi, se termine ce petit laïus. J'espère que ceux qui auront été jusqu'au bout comprendront ma démarche. C'était peut-être une erreur de mettre dévoiler ainsi, mais je voulais vraiment faire comprendre au lecteur/lectrice concerné(e) que personne n'a le droit de juger l'autre sans la connaître, elle et sa vie. Je pense honnêtement qu'il vaut mieux éviter de tomber dans le jeu de celui qui pisse le plus loin, même si ce message peut le faire penser et j'en suis désolée si c'est ce que vous pensez. Il ne faut, je pense, ni sur évaluer, ni sous évaluer ses propres émotions et celles des autres. Chacun évalue la sienne à sa juste mesure et on se doit de la respecter.

Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

NaruHina82


	49. Un symbole de l'immaculée

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Après mon petit laïus, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je suis consciente que la longueur de mon histoire est longue et que peut-être certains d'entre vous désespèrent d'en voir la fin. J'avoue que j'ignore quand elle arrivera car il existe encore beaucoup de thèmes que je souhaite aborder. Il me faut créer des événements assez cohérents entre eux pour les amener, m'obligeant à poser les décors de cette pièce de théâtre afin d'éviter qu'ils ne viennent tel un cheveux dans la soupe. J'espère que vous êtes patients. Il est vrai que j'aurai pu créer plusieurs histoires bien distinctes l'une de l'autre, une pour chaque thème ou en regroupant que deux ou trois. Le destin de ma plume m'a poussée à faire ainsi, surtout qu'au début, je n'aurai jamais imaginé une telle longueur.

Une petite information pour ceux que je n'ai pas pu contacter en message privé. J'ai modifié, vers son milieu, le chapitre Une vieille connaissance. Je n'y aborde plus le rapport entre la sexualité et la religion que j'ai déplacé dans ce qui suit. A la place, j'y ais mis quelques informations sur l'éjaculation féminine. Pour ceux que cela intéresse, n'hésitez pas à relire le chapitre 19.

Je vous remercie sincèrement de continuer à la lire et pour ceux qui le font, de la commenter.

NaruHina82

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors qu'elle venait de vivre son petit plaisir en solitaire, et de se poser cette question qui la mortifiait, Hinata entendit le loquet de sa porte s'actionner. Elle réalisa que quelqu'un allait rentrer dans sa chambre sans se faire annoncer. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle osait pousser ses caresses un peu plus loin jusqu'à la jouissance, et qu'elle avait peur d'en être surprise, son coeur s'emballa, mais de crainte. Tout son corps se préparait à la fuite. La honte l'envahit qu'on ait pu l'entendre. Oh, c'était une réaction que beaucoup sûrement ressentait comme elle, tellement la sexualité était un sujet tabou dans notre société, surtout dans certain milieu très religieux. Cependant, la peur s'ajouta à ce sentiment. Elle en tremblait, au point qu'elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et fermant les yeux, comme si ainsi, elle disparaîtrait ou qu'on la laisse tranquille, la croyant endormie. La jeune femme savait pertinemment que c'était ridicule de se sentir honteuse et de réagir ainsi.

La masturbation était pourtant un acte qui avait un bien-fait reconnu de beaucoup, engendré par le plaisir et les différentes hormones qui y contribuaient. Ainsi, en plus d'un sommeil facilité et de la réduction de l'état de nervosité favorisant une sensation de détente, elle permettrait une meilleure connaissance de soi et ainsi de découvrir ses zones érogènes les plus stimulantes, en gros connaître au mieux sa propre anatomie intime. Se découvrir par ce biais aurait l'avantage de renforcer ou de gagner en confiance en soi en acceptant ce corps qui nous ferait tant de bien. De part cette découverte, guider son partenaire et ses gestes serait donc aussi plus faciles, enfin quand on n'était pas aussi timide qu'elle. En effet, la Hyuga ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de parler de ça avec Naruto au moment opportun. Pourtant, comme beaucoup de femme, elle espérait connaître l'orgasme et il paraîtrait que la pratique du plaisir solitaire faciliterait son avènement le moment venu, mais toutefois sans garantis, surtout si l'amant n'était pas vraiment à l'écoute.

Autre chose la laissait perplexe. La masturbation serait un moyen d'acquérir une véritable satisfaction et donc d'améliorer l'image qu'elle aurait d'elle-même. En pensant à ça, Hinata doutait un peu car pour le moment, elle n'en avait pas vu l'ombre de cet avantage. Quelque chose de plus puissant la bloquerait-elle ? Son éducation stricte et portée sur les traditions religieuses était peut-être en cause, même si elle espérait que non, car elle était fière des savoirs qu'on lui avait enseignée. Néanmoins, à force d'entendre ses amies en parler durant leur soirée entre filles, la Hyuga avait plus ou moins réussi à faire la part des choses entre le spirituel et la réalité du monde physique. Tant que l'exhibition et la course à l'homme n'étaient pas le but ultime, tant que ses instincts restaient sous contrôle, respectant son humanité, à les entendre, il n'aura rien d'honteux à pratiquer un petit plaisir en solitaire. Alors pourquoi, n'arrivait-elle pas à s'y faire et à l'accepter ?

A moins que ce soit la manière dont on les lui avait inculqués qui en était la raison et non le fond. En effet, les anciens lui avaient aussi inculqué que la recherche du plaisir par celui de la chaire et du sexe était un péché puni par le monde divin. Croyante depuis petite, elle avait peur de trahir sa religion et ces enseignements en la pratiquant, mais surtout de finir foudroyer par sa famille. La jeune femme avait beau être tout à fait consciente du côté instinctif et naturel de la masturbation, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'appréhender et n'arrêtait de frissonner à l'idée du bûcher sur lequel les anciens l'élèveraient pour lui faire payer un si grand manquement à l'honneur des Hyuga. Il fallait avouer qu'aucune discussion ne pouvait s'échanger dès que cela touchait le sexe. Toutes les questions que les jeunes de sa famille osaient poser étaient envoyées aux oubliettes sans aucunes réponses que des leçons de moral et de menaces plus ou moins exprimées, mais toujours sous-entendues dans l'intonation si un d'entre eux insistait ou se rebellait face à la doctrine familiale.

C'était ainsi pratiquement prohibé, alors si cela se savait que l'héritière pratiquait ce geste érotique, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Hinata se voyait déjà mise au pilori de la morale et du jugement néfaste, ainsi que plus que discriminatoire. Maintenant, elle était là, tremblante de peur à entendre sa porte s'ouvrit doucement et une voix l'appeler.

"- Hinata, je vois que tu es rentrée. Désolé de te déranger, mais ton père te demande dans la chambre d'Hanabi.

\- D'a... d'accord... Merci Neji. Dis-lui que j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta son cousin en entendant sa petite voix et n'ayant qu'une vue sur son dos.

\- Oui, fut sa réponse. Je... je venais de m'endormir."

Sans en rajouter et sans la saluer, l'héritier principal des Hyuga partit sans demander son reste, la laissant souffler de soulagement. Oui, elle était soulagée qu'il n'ait pas vu ses yeux rouges et ses traits déformés par les sillons de larmes qu'elle devinait aisément sur ses joues. Elle se leva et partit dans sa salle d'eau, se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage pour se reprendre. Puis, se jugeant assez présentable, elle se dirigea et se trouva bien vite au sein de la chambre de sa soeur. Cette dernière était au lit, endormie, les joues rouges et semblant faible. Leur père était à son chevet, quelque peu inquiet. Entendant l'arrivée de son aîné, il se concentra sur elle.

"- Tu as fait vite dis-moi pour rentrer de chez Naruto. J'aurai pensé que Neji aurait mis plus de temps pour te prévenir et te demander à revenir.

\- Ah... J'étais déjà à la maison... Et je vois que j'ai bien fait de rentrer plus tôt. Hanabi a l'air bien malade.

\- Elle a une forte fièvre. Je crains une mauvaise angine ou la grippe. J'ai appelé le médecin. Il ne devrait pas tarder, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en occuper.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en charge et je veillerais sur Hanabi, le rassura Hinata qui avait compris encore une fois les affaires de son père le submergeaient de travail, même le week-end.

\- Je t'en remercie, lui répondit Hiashi. Je vais donc te laisser. Préviens-moi si son état s'aggrave ou que le médecin préconise une hospitalisation.

\- Entendue. Au revoir père."

Le chef de famille lui rendit son salut, puis sortit sans omettre, un court instant, de poser un regard, certes furtif mais aussi préoccupé, sur son aînée. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il mettrait sa main à couper au vu de ses traits tendus et d'un manque de lumière dans ses pupilles. Cependant, il avait trop à faire pour s'en occuper, surtout que certains rivaux de son entreprise étaient entrain de bouger leurs pions. Il ignorait leurs intentions, mais il se devait de rester sur ses gardes. D'ailleurs, une entreprise concurrente tenue par une famille à la réputation assez controversée commençait à se faire entendre. N'ayant pas l'habitude d'écouter les rumeurs, Hiashi faisait plus confiance à son propre jugement et à son flair, mais cela n'empêchait pas la prudence. Enfin, pour le moment, il laissa Hanabi aux bons soins de sa soeur qui s'installa prêt du lit en humidifiant un linge qu'elle posa sur son front.

Après la visite médicale qui avait préconisé à la cadette du repos et quelques médicaments, Hinata était toujours à son chevet entrain de lui donner la béquet comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Bon, Hanabi s'était offusquée pour le principe, mais elle devait le reconnaître, elle aimait quand l'aimée de Naruto s'occupait ainsi d'elle quand elle était souffrante. En temps normal, elle était du genre autonome et quelque peu rebelle, mais jamais elle refusait une telle douceur quand elle allait mal. Fatiguée, Hanabi s'endormit après son maigre repas alors qu'Hinata l'observait. Pourtant, rien ne l'obligeait à rester, mais elle se sentait bien ici, à avoir l'esprit occuper ailleurs que sur ses questionnements. Malheureusement, plus le temps passé, plus la respiration de sa soeur se faisait régulière, plus ces dernières revenaient la hanter. Ce fut une photo de sa cadette dans les bras de Konohamaru sur la table de chevet qui lui en donna le prétexte.

La Hyuga se demandait si celle qui dormait devant elle connaissait les mêmes tourments qu'elle. Certainement pas, quoi que... peut-être. Une seule chose lui semblait sûre. Elle enviait Hanabi et sa forte personnalité. Elle se demandait comment elle faisait. Amoureuse du Sarutobi, cela devait être aussi difficile que pour elle de résister aux caresses de ce dernier. Y avait-il un remède secret ?

"- Arrête de réfléchir. Tu m'empêche de me reposer.

\- Pardon ?! Sursauta Hinata en entendant la voix de sa soeur qui la regardait.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait autant cogiter, mais ce n'est pas en te faisant des noeuds au cerveau que tu trouveras la solution.

\- Désolée."

Alors que sa cadette fermait à nouveau les yeux, la dulcinée de Naruto la regarda, dans l'indécision la plus totale. Allait-elle oser ? Après un petit moment, elle prit sa décision.

"- Hanabi..."

Entendant son prénom, la concernée rouvrit les paupières et tourna le visage vers celle qui l'avait appelée. Elle la vit la tête basse, ses mains sur les genoux et serrant le tissu de son pantalon de ses doigts. Tout en elle montrait l'anxiété et la tension.

"- Je sais que tu es fatiguée et malade, mais... mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Avec Konohamaru... Comment, tu fais pour... enfin, pour ne pas craquer ?"

Un peu surprise par ce genre de question, Hanabi garda un instant le silence, puis se résolut à répondre.

"- Nous nous mettons rarement en situations de tentation. Quand cela arrive malgré tout et que cela risque de déraper, en général, l'un de nous met le holà et on s'arrête pour en parler calmement... On s'aide mutuellement à faire tomber la pression en mettant des mots sur nos ressentis et les limites que nous voulons pour notre couple... On va parfois même jusqu'à nous interdire de nous embrasser pendant un temps pour reprendre nos esprits... On fait en sorte de rester dans la foi que nous avons choisi en ne perdant ni notre pureté, ni notre virginité."

A ces paroles, Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Alors sa soeur avait donc vraiment décidé de suivre l'exemple de leurs parents, préservant ces deux valeurs aussi importantes pour leur famille, mais surtout pour son couple. Sa cadette faisait en sorte qu'aucunes caresses ne puissent entacher sa vision de son intégralité physique, gardant son corps "pur". Elle poussait vraiment loin la pratique du dogme religieux qui était celui dans lequel elles avaient grandi toutes deux. L'aînée des Hyuga se sentait si petite à côté et avait compris qu'Hanabi y arrivait que parce qu'elle avait fait sienne leurs convictions et les avait encrées au plus profond de son être, au même titre que Konohamaru. Mais elle, où en était-elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas la même force alors que son désir de virginité était le même ? Elle fut tirée de son abattement par une reprise de parole de la malade qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

" Bien que ce soit le chemin que nous avons choisi, je comprends que d'autres ressentent le besoin "d'évacuer".

\- Hanabi, fit surprise son aînée d'une telle vulgarisation, mais surtout de peur que cette dernière l'ait un jour espionnée dans ses moments d'égarement.

\- Ben quoi ?! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est scandaleux d'en parler avec toi. Tu es ma grande soeur, c'est normal. Personnellement, je ne suis pas d'accord avec la politique du silence que ces vieux intolérants de notre famille ont imposé. On devrait être libre de poser des questions et de débattre là-dessus. On aurait moins de problèmes, j'en suis sûre.

\- Je suppose que tu fais allusion à certaines de nos cousines reniées pour avoir osé tomber enceinte hors mariage et d'être jugée honteuse par les anciens car elles ont préféré suivre leur amant, s'enquit Hinata, avec un peu d'hésitation pensant toujours qu'elle parlait de son cas, avant d'être soulagée en entendant sa réponse.

\- Tu oublies celle qui s'est suicidé parce qu'elle s'est faite plaquer par son soi-disant amoureux, la laissant seule face à sa grossesse et à la colère de notre famille. Quand je pense qu'elle avait si peur de se confronter à eux, et si détruite par sa rupture, qu'elle a préféré se pendre. Si l'éducation sexuelle n'était pas aussi tabou, je suis certaine que la connaissance de la chose nous protégeraient un minima et qu'avoir une meilleure ouverture d'esprit en laissant autrui faire leur propre chois éviterait ce genre de drame.

\- C'est vrai, baissa la tête Hinata devant son manque plus qu'évident de confiance en elle.

\- Bon, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'ai sommeil et trop mal à la tête pour poursuivre notre conversation.

\- Désolée, repose-toi," la borda Hinata alors qu'Hanabi ferma les yeux pour trouver assez rapidement le sommeil.

Alors qu'elle veillait sur sa soeur, l'aînée des Hyuga la regardait, attendrie mais aussi très fière. Elle était à la limite jalouse. Sa cadette avait étonnamment accepté la part sexuelle de sa personnalité tout en conservant leur croyance vivace. Elle avait même réussi à trouver un équilibre avec Konohamaru. Elle avait eu la chance de savoir ce qu'elle désirait très tôt et que ce dernier partage ses convictions. Alors, c'était certainement plus aisé pour elle, mais dans son cas, que devait-elle faire ? Mais surtout, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait au final ? Son corps réagissait aux caresses et à la vision de son aimé dans son plus intime appareil. Oh oui, son organisme répondait plus que favorablement, lui prouvant qu'elle était toute sauf asexuelle. Sa masturbation et son désir au plaisir lui en donnaient plus que des preuves.

L'asexualité impliquait l'absence totale de besoin sexuel. Que se soit en solitaire ou avec une âme soeur, connaître cette félicité érotique ne leur traversait même pas l'esprit, le vivant très bien, ne la recherchant pas une seule seconde. Ainsi, aucune chance que les personnes ayant cette orientation se sentent émoustillées par une scène comme celle qu'elle avait espionné, ou par un film pornographique et à se masturber ensuite. En repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt, Hinata se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Sa raison lui criait d'attendre le mariage. Toute sa vie, elle avait entendu ce laïus que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau pour une femme. Et il était vrai, qu'elle le croyait aussi et l'espérait.

Oh oui, comme elle trouvait cela si romantique et un fort signe d'amour de s'avancer dans sa robe blanche, jusqu'à l'autel aussi pure que le jour de sa naissance et offrir à son mari sa virginité, représentée par un hymen intact, en promesse qu'il sera à jamais l'unique homme de sa vie. Ah oui, l'hymen, cette petite membrane muqueuse de quelques millimètre d'épaisseur, situé à 2 cm de l'entrée du vagin et qui était pendant des siècles le seul bien précieux de la femme, la seule chose qu'elle chérissait autant que sa vie, afin d'avoir une certaine valeur aux yeux des hommes. C'était autant un symbole de pureté, de l'innocence que ce blanc sur la robe de la mariée. C'était tous deux une très puissante marque d'entrée dans une vie nouvelle, une vie à deux durant laquelle ils se consacraient l'un à l'autre. Quoi que... ne faisait-elle pas fausse route quand à la signification de ces deux signes ? Etaient-ils si similaires que cela ?

Etre le premier et l'unique homme de la vie d'une femme devait être une telle fierté, perpétuer depuis des siècles, pour un homme qu'elle ne doutait pas que ce fut le cas pour Naruto, puisqu'il le lui avait affirmée. Et elle, elle désirait tant que ce soit le cas et que soit le seul pour elle, mais dans quelle condition ? Serait-elle considérée si impure si elle donnait son trésor à son blond avant le mariage ? En réfléchissant bien, quelle était donc la signification de la blancheur de la robe de la mariée ? Etait-ce vraiment la preuve de la virginité de la jeune épouse ? Se souvenant de ses leçons de catéchisme, le doute envahit Hinata. C'était vrai que le vêtement blanc parsemait la liturgie de la religion catholique à laquelle elle appartenait et cela à partir du baptême.

Ce jour là, après avoir béni l'eau du baptistaire, le prêtre versait par trois fois cette dernière sur la tête de l'enfant ou du jeune, ou encore de l'adulte qui désirait entrer dans la foi chrétienne. Il apposait ensuite sur son front et son coeur le Saint Chrême, huile parfumée bénite par l'évêque. Arrivait par la suite le revêtement du vêtement blanc, symbolisé pour les nouveau-nés par le bonnet. Cet habit immaculé en réalité indiquait la véracité de l'entrée du baptisé dans la famille chrétienne, lavé du péché originel et confiant dans la promesse divine. A chaque grand rite, comme la première communion, la confirmation et le mariage, en se vêtant en blanc, le croyant renouait celle-ci et sa confession de foi. Par le vêtement blanc, il montrait son désir de traverser chaque étape parsemant sa vie avec l'aide de sa foi. Chaque cérémonie symbolisait ainsi des rites de passage entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte, renouvelant ses voeux de son baptême.

Ainsi, il était assez inapproprié d'affirmer que la robe de mariée blanche était un symbole de virginité physique. Ce serait plus l'image d'une femme qui rentrerait dans sa nouvelle vie d'épouse chrétienne, prête à soutenir son époux et à éduquer leurs futurs enfants. En s'unissant devant la Croix, par son habit blanc, elle montrait à tous son désir de laisser derrière elle sa vie de petite fille pour embrasser celle de femme mariée, s'attachant à son mari et quittant père et mère pour s'y consacrer, ainsi qu'à leur descendance. A travers sa robe immaculée, le couple rééditait la promesse du baptême avec le divin et lui demandait bénédiction, grâce et miséricorde pour leur union. Bon, le blanc était quand même le symbole de la perfection, de la pureté, de la vérité, de l'innocence, de la bonté et de l'intégrité dans l'imaginaire collectif. Cependant, cela pourrait désigner plus des valeurs de vie à suivre, un chemin de moralité à atteindre. Si une femme tend son existence vers une vie de bonté, de tolérance, ne mériterait-elle pas de revêtir l'immaculée habit quelque soit son statut virginal ?

En pensant à cela, Hinata réalisa qu'elle pourrait très bien ne plus être vierge le jour de son mariage, que se vêtir de la tenue traditionnelle ne serait pas si blasphématoire, car elle était plus que croyante et avait confiance dans sa foi qui serait alors représentée par sa robe blanche de mariée. D'ailleurs, cette couleur était assez récente dans l'histoire de la chrétienté. Chaque culture avait ainsi leur propre symbolique lié à la colorisation de leur habit au courant des noces. Le rouge était la couleur du mariage traditionnelle en Chine. Mélangé au blanc, le pourpre l'était au Japon. Toute sa réflexion perdait la Hyuga dans ses pensées et elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. D'un côté, elle désirait ardemment suivre l'exemple d'Hanabi, mais de l'autre, plusieurs craintes sévissaient en elle qui mettait tout en question ou la bloquant. Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui ne partageait visiblement pas ses convictions ? Finalement, celle qui méritait de se marier en blanc, c'était bien sa soeur, car elle ne savait pas si elle le méritait, au vu de ses pensées peu catholiques.

Son état d'abattement et de perdition dura ainsi longtemps, même lorsqu'elle se coucha pour passer une nuit des plus mouvementées où des voix l'accusaient d'être une pécheresse ne méritant que le bûcher. Elle s'était même vue être brûlée vive par un feu purificateur. Ce fut donc autant fatiguée que la veille qu'Hinata eut la surprise de voir arriver chez elle Naruto. Ce dernier était venu la chercher pour passer le dernier jour de congé avec elle. Enfin, pas qu'avec elle, d'ailleurs. Les autres les attendaient. Pensant à sa soeur et n'ayant pas vraiment la tête à ça, elle déclina l'invitation.

"- Excuse-moi, Naruto, mais je ne peux pas. Ma...

\- Mais, c'est notre dernier jour ensemble avant longtemps. Tu sais que je prévois de ne pas revenir aussi souvent à Konoha qu'avant d'avoir passé le concours, insista l'Uzumaki en la coupant.

\- J'en suis consciente et cela m'attriste, je t'assure, mais Hanabi est vraiment malade et je ne voudrais pas la laisser seule.

\- Ah, c'est vrai. Iruka m'en a parlé hier, fit son blond. D'ailleurs, cela me rappelle que tu es partie comme une voleuse sans m'embrasser.

\- Je... je suis désolée, rougit Hinata, toute penaude. Tu étais occupé et...

\- Je me demande comment je vais te punir... Voyons, réfléchissons, la taquina l'Uzumaki sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, le visage un peu levé le ciel, un doigt sous le menton en pleine réflexion.

\- Naruto, s'offusqua sa petite-amie avec une petite crainte dans la voix.

\- Je sais, se tapa-t-il le poing dans la paume d'une de ses mains. Tu viens avec moi et on passe la journée ensemble avec tous les copains.

\- Je t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas.

\- Allez, Hinata. Tu peux confier Hanabi à une de tes parentes. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était toute seule.

\- Mais...

\- Pfft, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne peux que m'incliner, souffla Naruto en levant la main pour l'interrompre.

\- Je suis désolée. Je me rattraperais, c'est promis.

\- Tu veux que je reste pour te tenir compagnie, demanda-t-il sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme semblait-il à la jeune femme.

\- Non, non,..., c'est gentil de ta part de te préoccuper de moi, mais cela va aller. Ce serait dommage que tu attrapes son mal, s'empressa de dire la jeune femme. C'est la dernière ligne droite avant ton concours. Profite de ces dernières heures pour t'amuser.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu essaies de te débarrasser de moi, demanda Naruto taquin pour cacher sa déception devant tous ses refus. Déjà qu'hier, tu es partie sans me saluer pour elle.

\- Que... Mais non... Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ? Bégaya Hinata, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre, pensant à son mensonge de la veille. Tu... tu devrais y aller, sinon tu... tu vas te faire encore tirer les oreilles par Sakura d'arriver en retard."

A ce énième renvoi dans ses buts, Naruto sentit sa déception grandir, mais il ne pouvait pas la forcer. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, il se pencha sur elle. Les deux tourtereaux s'offrirent un baiser d'adieu, certes rempli d'amour mais au goût amer. Se tournant vers la porte dans l'intention de partir, le doute saisit l'Uzumaki, pensant à celui de Sasuke et à la fuite assez bizarre, la veille, de sa dulcinée. Et puis, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait affirmé, sa belle avait une attitude bien fuyante, voulant l'éloigner d'elle. Se stoppant un instant, les doigts fermés sur le montant, il prononça d'une voix neutre la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"- Mais dis-moi, Hinata...

\- Oui, fit-elle un peu surprise et curieuse.

\- Hanabi, est-elle vraiment malade ?

\- Quoi ?!... Bien sûr qu'elle est malade... Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Ecoute, reconnais que ton départ d'hier est assez suspect, osa Naruto en lui faisant de nouveau face. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes et encore, moins maintenant. Si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé au bowling et dans ma salle de sport, je suis désolé... OK !... J'ai peut-être poussé les choses un peu loin, mais on ne va pas gâcher notre dernière journée en la passant séparément, et...

\- Ca,..., ça n'a rien à voir, cria presque la jeune femme, l'étonnant par sa réaction. Pourquoi tu penses que je puisse te mentir sur l'état de ma soeur ?

\- Mais...

\- Tiens, bonjour Naruto."

A cette troisième voix qui venait d'entrée dans leur conversation, ce dernier ne sut que prononcer, les mots restant bloquer dans sa gorge. Devant lui, le teint un peu terreux et visiblement maladif, se dressait le sujet de leur discussion.

"- Hanabi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Quémanda Hinata en se tournant vers sa soeur. Tu devais rester au chaud dans ton lit.

\- Je sais, mais je m'ennuyais et tu m'avais dit que tu n'en avais pas pour longtemps pour m'apporter mes médicaments.

\- Ecoute, j'en termine avec Naruto et je te rejoins. Va vite te recoucher avant d'aggraver ton état.

\- Bon, fit la cadette avant de rebrousser chemin. Salut, Naruto."

Celui-ci lui fit juste un geste de la main, sans la quitter des yeux. Puis, les reporta sur sa petite amie qui avait la tête baissée, ses paluches serrées entre elles, contre sa poitrine. Il se sentait très mal et ne savait plus quoi dire. Son insinuation avait été des plus blessantes et il venait de s'en rendre compte. Plus que gêné, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, cherchant les meilleurs mots pour lui présenter ses excuses.

"- Je suis désolé, Hinata. Je désirais tant passer la journée avec toi que j'ai...

\- Ce n'est pas grave," l'interrompit cette dernière.

En effet, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car oui, elle lui avait menti en utilisant sa soeur, en sortant à Iruka qu'elle était clouée au lit hier. Le destin avait été généreux avec elle en faisant coïncider son prétexte avec la réalité. La chance lui avait sourie. Cependant, maintenant, Naruto se faisait des idées et pensait que leur échange de la veille en avait été la seule cause. Certes, son petit espionnage involontaire l'avait mise dans tous ses états, mais pas vraiment dans le meilleur sens du terme. Son empressement la mettait mal à l'aise, mais jamais cela aurait été suffisant pour lui interdire de passer du temps ensemble. En fait, elle se questionnait. Peut-être que c'était une occasion pour lui parler. Il était peut-être temps. Même si ce n'était ni le lieu, ni vraiment le moment, la Hyuga ne pouvait pas lui laisser penser qu'il était le seul responsable de cette situation.

Se redressant, elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui déclarer ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, mais bizarrement, aucun mot ne sortit. Il fallait avouer que le hall d'entrée n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit. Elle se gonfla de courage dans l'espoir de l'inviter à la suivre dans une autre pièce. De son côté, l'Uzumaki avait bien vu qu'elle tentait de lui faire part de quelque chose et se résolut à attendre, même si son impatience toquait à la porte pour la presser de dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Un silence pesant commença jusqu'à, enfin, sa princesse émette un son, alors qu'apparaissaient le grand-père d'Halya et trois autres anciens. Ces derniers, surprenant les deux jeunes dans l'entrée de la demeure, furent assez interpeller par leur attitude qu'ils s'avancèrent vers eux doucement.

"- Naruto,..., à propos d'hier,..., j'aimerais t'a...

"- Est-ce ainsi que l'héritière doit accueillir un visiteur ?"

La concernée et son blond se tournèrent vers les nouveaux visiteurs qui n'avaient visiblement pas apprécié que ce dernier ait été cautionné ainsi dans un lieu si peu approprié pour la conversation et l'accueil d'un invité. En tout cas, leur intervention jeta un froid qui cloua le bec à Hinata.

"- Bonjour messieurs, salua Naruto sans faire aucune remarque sur leur façon d'avoir parlé à sa belle.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, lui rendit le grand-père d'Halya. Ne restez donc pas là. Nous serons heureux de converser avec vous dans un endroit un peu plus confortable. Ce qu'aurait dû faire Hinata, d'ailleurs. Veuillez l'excuser de ce manque flagrant à la bienséance."

A cette attaque, la concernée baissa les yeux vers le sol, blessée d'avoir été humiliée devant Naruto. Ce dernier possédait le même ressenti et se retint de lui jeter à la figure sa façon de penser, mais se retint afin d'éviter un scandale. Il n'arrêta pas de se répéter son laïus, reste calme, reste calme sinon tu ne seras jamais accepté. Reste calme... Ce silence fit sourire les anciens et attrista l'aînée de Hiashi avant qu'elle ne se raisonne. C'était en effet un peu la réalité et elle aurait dû l'inviter plus tôt à ne pas rester dans l'entrée. Cette réprimande était justifiée, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il n'en soit pas témoin.

"- C'est aimable à vous, mais Hinata m'a déjà invitée.

\- Quelle idée, voyons, me moqua son interlocuteur. Ce n'est pas le rôle d'un invité de jouer au garde-malade. Vous méritez bien mieux que d'attendre qu'Hinata en ait fini avec sa soeur. Vous avez certainement des choses plus intéressantes à faire.

\- Et bien..., hésita Naruto qui reconnut qu'il avait un peu raison. C'est bien ce qu'elle a tenté de me faire remarquer. C'est vrai que je suis attendu autre part.

\- Alors, je n'ai pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Je vous salue donc," termina le grand-père d'Halya avant de partir accompagné de ses acolytes.

Un nouveau silence les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière le tournant d'un couloir. Les deux tourtereaux se faisaient encore face sans aucuns mots, l'ambiance de plus en plus lourde. Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre. De un, il avait insisté sans prendre en compte les paroles de sa dulcinée. De deux, il avait douté, la blessant certainement. De trois, il prit conscience qu'il ne l'avait pas défendue. Cependant, il aurait risqué de perdre les points qu'il avait accumulés s'il avait ouvert sa grande gueule. Il enchaînait les boulettes. De son côté, Hinata aurait voulu trouver un trou de souris pour s'y réfugier. Tout son courage avait disparu et elle n'avait plus aucune force morale pour réitérer sa chance de tout lui dire. Ce fut le son d'une horloge toquant l'heure qui les sortit de leur immobilité.

"- Ils ont raison. Tu risques de t'ennuyer en restant avec moi.

\- Mais... Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose à me dire.

\- Ce... ce n'est pas si important. Cela attendra une meilleure occasion.

-... Mmm, si tu le dis, fit suspiscieux son aimé. Mais tu es sûr que...

\- Oui, le coupa-t-elle. Tu devrais y aller. Nos amis t'attendent," insista Hinata en détournant la tête.

L'Uzumaki resta stoïque devant ce soudain changement d'humeur pour finir par souffler. Sa dulcinée avait visiblement un sujet de préoccupation concernant la veille, mais il suffit de l'intervention de tierce personne pour que cela devienne presque insignifiant. Décidément, il ne comprendrait rien aux femmes. Laissant cela de côté, il se résolut alors à partir. Ne voulant pas la quitter ainsi, sans tendresse aucune, le futur officier se pencha vers elle. A ce geste, Hinata lui tendit les lèvres, fermant les yeux, s'attendant à un doux baiser qui ne fut qu'un léger effleurement. Étonnée d'une telle retenue inhabituelle de son petit-ami, elle ouvrit les paupières pour le voir, ni une, ni deux, se retourner et ouvrir la porte. Devant elle, abasourdie, Naruto prit ses jambes à son cou en criant.

"- Je t'appelle plus tard."

Derrière son guidon de moto, Naruto avait mis que quelques minutes pour arriver devant une des rares arcades ouvertes le dimanche. Tout le groupe avait décidé de finir les vacances ainsi, se lançant dans un tournoi et des duels aux jeux vidéos. Enfin, c'était surtout une idée des garçons, ou plutôt leur récompense pour avoir supporté une journée de shopping à porter les paquets de ces demoiselles et à avoir passé leur temps à attendre. Bon, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient bien rincés l'oeil au magasin de lingerie, à se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur leurs petites-amies respectives, enfin, sauf l'Uzumaki. En effet, à son plus grand regret, Hinata n'avait rien essayé et si elle l'avait fait, ce fut à son insu car elle en était ressortie avec un sac à l'effigie du magasin. Le voyant, il s'était posé la question du pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas sollicité pour avoir son avis, comme ce fut le cas pour ses camarades de la part de leur conjointe. Ce fut en l'observant toute rougissante qu'il s'était souvenu de sa timidité et que se montrer presque nue devant lui n'était pas vraiment style. A moins que... à moins que sa princesse avait d'autres raisons, comme par exemple un complexe, mais lequel. A ses yeux, elle était sublime, ou du moins, il se doutait de sa beauté, au vu de son magnifique visage.

Enfin, au fond cela n'avait pas été si grave, à part qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le regard de Kiba, le narguant comme s'il s'était moqué de lui de n'avoir pas vu sa belle en petite tenue, comme s'il avait insinué que lui avait eu le droit à ce spectacle. Cela avait renforcé son ressentiment contre l'Inuzuka et peut-être que ce qui s'était déroulé lors du bowling avait été la goutte d'eau de trop. Il ne savait plus. D'ailleurs, en réfléchissant, sa réaction avait été stupide, ainsi que son hypothèse car les filles avaient interdit aux célibataires du groupe de rentrer, n'autorisant que leurs hommes. Ainsi, Kiba était resté avec Lee et Shino, le trio accompagné par Juugo et Sasuke par respect pour leur intimité. A tous les coups, le maître d'Akamaru en avait profité pour lui faire goûter à une petite vengeance de s'être fait prendre Hinata. Naruto était toujours persuadé que c'était la motivation de son ami, enfin s'il pouvait le définir encore ainsi, même si ce dernier ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte. Pour le moment, tout ce que Naruto savait, c'était qu'il était maintenant sur son bolide à deux roues, serrant fortement son guidon entre ses mains.

Pourquoi cette soudaine tension et la colère sous-jacente ? Etait-ce l'absence d'Hinata qui le tapait sur les nerfs, à moins que ce soit l'intervention des anciens ? Ces vieux croûtons avaient tout gâché. Sa belle était à deux doigts de craquer à le suivre, ou du moins à l'inviter à rester, malgré la maladie d'Hanabi. Et puis, elle avait voulu lui dire quelque chose qui semblait importante. Mais voilà, leur intervention l'avait enfermée sur elle-même. Il n'était pas si idiot, quoi que... en réalité, ne s'en voulait-il pas le plus à lui-même. Il devait reconnaître qu'il aurait pu s'excuser un peu mieux pour avoir douté d'elle par rapport à l'état de sa cadette. Connaissant sa compassion et la préoccupation qu'elle nourrit pour cette dernière, il aurait dû le savoir. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû insister et tenir compagnie à sa princesse. D'un autre côté, il avait hâte de faire mordre la poussière à Kiba, à Neji et accessoirement à son rival de toujours, Sasuke, une sorte de petite vengeance. Dommage qu'il ne pourra pas montrer cela à sa belle. Soufflant un bon coup, Naruto se força d'oublier tout ça afin de profiter au maximum de ses dernières heures de liberté.

D'ailleurs dans les arcades, les duels avaient déjà commencé. Apparemment, ses amis avaient décidé de ne plus l'attendre. Cela le frustra quelque peu, mais il se ressaisit rapidement car il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Il aurait fait pareil. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'avancer, une poigne s'abattît sur son épaule par derrière. Elle était ferme et sèche, le raidissant d'un coup. Se souvenant que Sakura détestait le voir arriver en retard, il serra les dents, prêt à recevoir une raclée mémorable dont elle avait le secret, mais rien ne vint. A la fois curieux, et suspicieux, sa tête se tourna au ralenti, la nuque tendue à son maximum, au point qu'il avait l'impression de l'entendre grincer comme une vieille porte de bois. Cependant, au lieu de voir des cheveux roses, ils étaient noirs corbeau. A la place d'émeraude colérique, à lui lancer des éclairs, ce fut des pupilles onyx qui se posait sur lui.

"- Putain, Sas'ke... J'ai cru que c'était Sakura.

\- Tu as toujours aussi peur d'elle, se moqua le ténébreux.

\- De son poing, plutôt.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle ne t'aurait pas loupé pour te faire payer ton retard... Mais je crois que ce n'est pas la grande forme de son côté."

Après ses paroles, l'Uchiwa tourna son regard vers leur meilleure amie. Cette dernière était présente auprès d'Ino, mais sans l'être vraiment. Elle semblait ailleurs, son sourire un peu forcé, leur semblait-il. Cela inquiéta Naruto qui avait plutôt l'habitude de la voir remplie d'énergie qu'elle pouvait diriger autant vers le bien que vers le mal, comme elle avait su le montrer durant les mois précédents. Elle était toujours dans les extrêmes. Et la voir, ainsi, comme éteinte, lui fit bizarre.

"- Elle a l'air malade, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Sasuke. Enfin, Hinata n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, elle a préféré rester auprès d'Hanabi.

\- Alors, elle était donc vraiment malade ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Sasuke, ironisa Naruto. Hinata est incapable de mentir. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature.

\- Mmm, fut un peu suspicieux son frère de coeur tout en gardant pour lui ses doutes. Bon, alors autant pour moi."

A cette phrase, il cogna son poing contre l'épaule du blond, qui le prit comme une manière de se faire pardonner de ses paroles de la veille. L'Uzumaki lui sourit quelque peu, comme pour lui signifier qu'il acceptait ses excuses et partit vers leurs amis afin de commencer à se défouler sur les manettes. Bien qu'en réalité, il avait toujours un peu de mal à digérer les attaques de son meilleur ami, mais ne voulant pas gâcher le temps de repos qu'ils leur restaient, il ne fit pas un nouveau scandale. Pendant ce temps, l'Uchiwa le regardait s'éloigner sans quitter son dos des yeux. Il n'avait pas non plus avoué à son compagnon de toujours le fin fond de sa pensée. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire la gaffe de mettre les pieds dans le plat en lui annonçant que le mensonge n'était pas inconnue à Hinata, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Ce phénomène pouvait la toucher autant que les autres. Ne mentait-elle pas déjà à sa famille sur les week-ends qu'elle passait chez son petit-ami ? Alors rien ne l'empêchait de le faire avec lui. Cependant, il était difficile de l'imaginer impliquer la santé de sa cadette dans cette histoire, alors c'était aussi possible qu'elle ait dit la vérité. Il n'allait pas être l'instigateur d'une nouvelle zizanie.

Voyant arrivé seul Naruto, celui qui fut le plus contrarié fut Neji. Celui-ci avait exigé des explications au blond. L'accueillant de mauvaise grâce, surtout à cause du ton impérieux employé, lui faisant penser que le Hyuga s'adressait à un être qu'il considérait comme inférieur à lui, le blond lui répondit de la même manière, avec froideur. Cette attitude, au lieu de lui clouer sur place, engendra chez le cousin surprotecteur inquiétude et s'imaginant des scénarios aussi horribles les uns que les autres avec une Hinata éplorée à cause de l'Uzumaki et une Hanabi au bord d'un sort funeste. Ni une, ni deux, ne voulant pas perdre du temps à exiger plus d'information, Neji prit ses affaires et partit vers la demeure familiale, plantant Tenten qu'il prit à peine le temps de prévenir. Cette dernière, ne voulant pas en resta là, entreprit de le suivre, furieuse. Ce fut donc désolé pour elle que Naruto se trouva à faire un duel avec Kiba qu'il écrasa d'ailleurs avant de s'incliner durant la revanche et ainsi de suite, chacun refusant de s'avouer vaincu devant l'autre.

Ainsi se passa une heure ou deux, tous ayant perdu la notion du temps, durant lesquels ils s'amusèrent à peu près tous comme des petits fous. Enfin pas, tous. Sakura était toujours dans la lune, ayant du mal à se concentrer, souvent surprise à regarder dans le vide ou à somnoler. Lors d'une petite pause, l'Uzumaki prit soudain le temps de se préoccuper un peu plus de sa meilleure amie. Il s'assit alors à ses côtés.

"- Alors Sakura, Ca va ?

\- Ah, Naruto, sursauta la jeune femme en sortant d'une absence. Juste un peu de fatigue. Entre le mal de dos de mon père, mes études, je suis sur les rotules... Le sommeil me boude malgré mon épuisement. Je crois que je stresse trop pour mon année.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu es bien pâle, je trouve.

\- Manque de soleil, ne t'inquiète pas. Je reste surement trop enfermer chez moi pour réviser un maximum. Je ne veux pas me retaper la première année de médecine.

\- Tu devrais profiter de faire quelques parties pour te détendre. Ca fait un bien fou de se défouler.

\- J'ai vu ça, lui sourit, mais d'un petit sourire, sa meilleure amie. Tu n'as pas loupé Kiba. Petite revanche sans doute ?!

\- Ouais, il m'énerve à tourner autour de Hinata.

\- Tu sais pourtant qu'elle ne trompera jamais. Elle t'aime trop et d'une certaine façon... j'en ai fais les frais.

\- Sakura, je..., s'attrista Naruto.

\- Oh, rassure-toi, se méprit la rose. Je ne cherche pas à me plaindre. Je ne lui en veux pas du tout. C'est moi qui aurais dû ouvrir les yeux plus tôt. C'est tout... C'est normal que j'en subisse les conséquences. Cela passera assez tôt.

\- Je te le souhaite... Tu devrais penser à te nourrir aussi, car j'ai l'impression que tu as maigrie. Je sais que vous les filles, vous êtes obnubilées par votre poids et les régimes, mais quand même, tu n'en a pas besoin.

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais je n'ai pas très faim non plus. Le stress doit me couper aussi l'appétit mais tu as raison, je devrais faire un effort sinon, je risque de ne pas m'en sortir," consentit Sakura, un triste sourire sur les lèvres et des larmes au bord des yeux.

Par contre, l'Uzumaki n'en fut pas témoin car elle avait baissé la tête comme une petite fille qu'on avait surprise entrain de faire une bêtise. Par contre, il sentit comme un effleurement sur son épaule et constata qu'elle allait poser son front dessus. Contrairement aux mois précédents il ne perçut aucune mauvaise intention émanée d'elle et de son geste. Par contre, il comprit qu'elle était en recherche de réconfort et de soutien. Alors que la rose allait s'appuyer de tout on poids sur son amour perdu, elle ne rencontra que le vide, l'obligeant à reprendre avec difficulté son équilibre pour éviter de s'étaler sur les sièges. Son coeur se brisa, pensant qu'il la croyait capable d'une nouvelle manigance, elle qui s'était vu nourrir d'un petit espoir de remplir ce vide de solitude qui l'appelait à chaque minute. Cela lui avait tellement de bien. Malheureusement, il était vraisemblable qu'elle dût s'asseoir dessus et faire face à une nouvelle fuite de la part du blond vis à vis de sa personne. Elle allait laisser couler de nouvelles larmes qu'elle entendit un prénom qu'elle ne pensait pas entendre aujourd'hui.

"- Hinata ! Tu es venue. Comment se fait-il ?"

En effet, la rose, tout de même curieuse, avait relevé le visage et tomba sur l'image d'un blondinet serrant dans ses bras sa petite-amie. Son étreinte était si forte que l'Haruno se demandait comment elle arrivait à respirer encore. En tout cas, la longue chevelure aussi sombre qu'une nuit d'été étoilée était bien désordonnée d'avoir subi l'assaut d'un amoureux transi s'étant littéralement jeté sur sa belle. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à sa venue.

"- Ben alors, Naruto, tu n'es pas content qu'Hinata vienne ou quoi ?! Si tu veux, on fait demi-tour et on la raccompagne, affirma Tenten qui était au côté de sa meilleure amie et que Neji semblait grognon.

\- Non, non, s'empressa de contredire le concerné. Je me demandais juste comment c'était possible, c'est tout. Tu avait tant refuser de venir pour choyer ta soeur que j'ai eu du mal à le croire/

\- C'est,..., c'est justement Hanabi, l'informa Hinata en se décollant un peu de lui. Je désirais rester auprès d'elle, mais elle a insisté quand elle a appris que je me privais pour elle d'une après-midi avec toi. Tenten l'a soutenue et je me suis laissée convaincre... alors me voilà... Ca te fait plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis content, affirma Naruto, d'un ton souriant, la rassurant. N'en doute pas."

En effet, sa dulcinée n'avait pas réussi à se défaire d'une crainte que ne cessait d'augmenter au fil des semaines depuis qu'elle avait compris l'empressement de son prince, mais surtout depuis qu'elle avait accepté de déposer des affaires chez elle. Les regards suspicieux et toujours sur le qui-vive d'une de ses erreurs lancés par certains anciens n'arrangeaient rien, bien entendu, mais c'était surtout leurs paroles de tantôt qui l'avaient atteinte. Leur insinuation que son petit ami puisse s'ennuyer avec elle la faisait douter d'elle, surtout si elle devait y rajouter que sa proposition de rester avec elle avait sonné que comme de la politesse et non son désir profond. Son départ manquant cruellement de chaleur en était une preuve pour elle qu'elle en avait fermé la porte de chez elle derrière lui, toute attristée. Enfin, maintenant elle était là et ça grâce à sa soeur.

Quand Neji était enfin arrivé à la demeure de Hiashi, il était rentré dans la chambre de cette dernière, tout affolé, il s'était empressé de demander des nouvelles. Cela avait étonné Hinata, pensait qu'il était au courant puisque c'était lui qui l'avait prévenu la veille au soir que son père l'avait convié à ses côtés. Visiblement, son cousin avait fait la commission sans en savoir la raison et ayant rejoint sa copine, il n'avait pas passé la nuit au domaine. Cela avait intrigué Hanabi, qui s'était réveillée en sursaut suite à l'intrusion du Hyuga. Ce fut donc à ce moment-là que la cadette avait appris pourquoi Naruto avait été présent plus tôt et qu'il était venu pour chercher sa belle.

"- Encore une fois, tu te prives pour t'occuper de moi. Tu aurais dû me le dire, Hinata, lui avait-elle reprochée.

\- Mais tu es malade.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Une autre personne peut très bien m'apporter mes médicaments... Et puis, père est présent. Je te rappelle qu'il met un point d'honneur à ne pas travailler le dimanche, l'avait sermonné la plus jeune d'entre eux. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller le rejoindre. Je suis sûre que Neji se fera un plaisir de t'y amener.

\- Pas d'accord, avait contesté son cousin. Tu as de la fièvre et Hinata fait juste son devoir. Je préférerais qu'elle reste et nous aussi.

\- Comment ça nous ?! S'était interrogée Hanabi.

\- Ben je suis là, avait intervenu Tenten qui était sortie de derrière le dos de Neji qui était resté à la porte de la chambre, la cachant aux autres présents dans la pièce. Et j'aimerai avoir mon mot à dire.

\- Bonjour Tenten, la saluèrent les deux soeurs. Et c'est bien normal.

\- Et bien moi, j'aimerai retourner aux arcades.

\- Mais...

\- Ne commence pas Neji, l'avait coupé sa copine. J'aimerai ne pas passer notre dernier jour de congé enfermer mais à m'amuser avant de reprendre les études. Alors, soit tu viens avec moi, soit tu restes, mais si tu restes, je te préviens, ce sera sans moi... C'est pourquoi, Hinata, tu devrais profiter de la liberté que ta soeur te donne et venir... Je suis sûr que Naruto n'attend que toi."

A l'allusion du petit-ami en question, le sien s'était renfrogné, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à sa belle qui commençait vraiment en avoir marre. Oui, marre que le Hyuga qui lui servait de conjoint fasse passer ses cousines avant tout, même avant elle par moment. Cependant, ces moments commençaient à s'accumuler et à devenir très nombreux. Elle était bien décidée à lui montrer qu'elle ne lui était pas soumise et certainement pas aux décisions qu'il prenait sans la concerter comme plus tôt. Ce fut ainsi que les deux représentantes de la gente féminine avaient réussi à convaincre leur consoeur à aller s'amuser. Hinata avait quand même prévenu son père qui ne fit aucun commentaire, mais elle eut l'impression par sa froideur, qu'il la réprimandait de ne pas accomplir son devoir et de préférer partir s'amuser avec ses amis. Cela l'avait rempli de culpabilité, mais elle avait quand même suivi Tenten.

Elle était donc arrivée pour voir son aimé très proche de Sakura qui était sur le point de s'appuyer sur son épaule. Bien qu'elle avait confiance en ce dernier et espoir qu'elle pouvait ne plus rien craindre de la rose, un soulagement l'avait prise, la détendant, quand son blond s'était levé pour se précipiter sur elle, évitant ainsi le contact. Cet évitement avait bien sûr eu un effet différent pour l'Haruno qui s'était sentie abandonner encore une fois pour le compte d'une autre. Cependant, au lieu de la jalousie et de ressentiment, ce ne fut que regret et comme une évidence qu'Hinata méritait bien plus d'attention qu'elle. De toute façon, qui voudrait d'elle après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'était même pas sûre que Lee fasse encore parti de ses fans. En pensant au loup, on en voyant le bout de la queue.

En effet, le disciple de Gaï la regardait justement alors qu'elle avait tourné son visage vers lui sans en prendre garde. Cependant, elle se détourna rapidement, une nausée la prenant, peinant le jeune homme qui ne savait plus quoi faire avec elle. Il avait plus d'une fois essayé de la sortir de sa routine et de chez elle, mais soit elle décommandait, soit elle refusait. Il avait l'impression que la rose faisait tout pour s'isoler. Au bout du compte, il avait fini par ralentir son assiduité, décidant de juste lui montrer qu'il serait là pour elle dès qu'elle en fera un signe. Malheureusement, ses intentions furent mal interprétées et jugées comme une mise de côté pour la jeune femme. La pitié qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de son admirateur de toujours, elle ne la supportait pas et c'était la raison de son mal au coeur.

Sakura aurait pu s'en servir comme une excuse, mais elle n'en fit rien. Ino l'avait déjà suppliée de venir partager ce moment avec tout le monde. Sa soeur de coeur avait tellement insisté, faisant presque un sitting devant chez ses parents où elle était à ce moment-là, qu'elle avait réussi à trouver assez de motivation pour sortir de son lit, ce lit qu'elle avait du mal à quitter tellement elle était fatiguée par ses études. Ne désirant pas l'avoir de nouveau sur son dos, toute inquiète, elle décida de rester et donner le change malgré que son coeur était douloureux de ne plus compter sur la chaleur de Naruto. D'ailleurs, elle en eut tellement besoin, que l'Haruno entreprit de rester près du couple du blond, discutant avec Hinata qui lui parut quelque peu abattue, un peu comme elle. Cette dernière trouvait étrange qu'elle les colla ainsi et se demandait le pourquoi. Elle sortit de son questionnement par la voix de son ancienne rivale.

"- Comment va notre petite infirmière ?

\- Ca va, lui sourit la Hyuga en entendant le sobriquet que leur groupe lui avait donné au temps du lycée.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air. Tout se passe bien ?... Tu as un problème avec Naruto, peut-être..."

A cette question, Hinata en baissa la tête, ne savait pas si elle pouvait se confier à la rose, au vu de leur passé des plus néfastes. Cependant, c'était peut-être la seule à connaître aussi bien le blond qu'elle-même, mais une petite voix lui criait de se méfier quand même un peu. Quelle décision prendre ? Mais surtout, comment débutait ce genre de discussion avec elle ? Car oui, bien que le doute était là, elle préféra écouter son coeur compatissant. Et puis, elle ne voulait plus abrutir Tenten avec ses soucis. De plus, dès le moment où elle s'était trouvée dans les bras de Naruto, cette dernière s'était éloignée d'elle emmenant Neji derrière elle. La soeur d'Hanabi ne lui en voulait pas de désirer prendre un peu ses distances au vu de la situation. Elle devait avoir ras la casquette de l'entendre se plaindre des anciens, de l'empressement de son blond, et encore plus, mais cela lui manquait de ne pouvoir plus vraiment de confidente. Et puis, son petit-ami lui faisait apparemment confiance, au vu de ce qu'elle avait vu, alors... pourquoi pas.

Voyant son hésitation, Sakura s'attrista encore plus, prenant encore plus conscience qu'elle avait vraiment perdu la confiance de ses amis. Si même la plus douce et la plus tolérante de leur groupe doutait de sa sincérité et de ne plus rien lui confier comme avant, à quoi bon continuer de faire des efforts pour la regagner si ce n'était pour rien.

"- Si tu ne veux pas te confier, je peux comprendre, tu sais.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, lui répondit Hinata avec empressement. C'est juste que... que certains anciens nous mènent la vie dure et que Naruto commence à en avoir marre... Enfin, il ne me l'a pas dit comme ça, mais je le pressens.

\- Oh, je vois, souffla la rose. En cela, nous sommes assez similaires. Si tu voyais comment ma mère me soûle avec ses insinuations sur mon célibat. En tout cas, je peux te comprendre. Par contre, je ne sais pas trop comment te conseiller. Au moins d'oser dévier les vieux, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais satisfaire tout le monde.

\- Tu n'as pas tord. On me l'a déjà dit, mais...

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, continua Sakura. Oh oui, je le sais pertinemment. Il faut que je te raconte ce que ma mère m'a sortie de faire la dernière fois..."

Ainsi se poursuivit la conversation entre les deux jeunes femmes alors que Naruto rétamait Sasuke qui se défendait tant bien que mal au jeu qu'ils avaient choisi. Le blond gardait tout de même un oeil sur elles, heureux de voir le retour de leur complexité. Par contre, celle-ci était plutôt unilatérale. En effet, l'Haruno s'était lancée dans un monologue où des plaintes sur ce que lui faisait vivre sa mère depuis que son père s'était bloqué le dos s'enchaînaient. Selon ses dires, c'était un véritable enfer durant lequel elle se devait de faire toutes leurs courses et répondre présente à chacune de ses sollicitations, faisant fi du fait qu'elle se devait se concentrer sur ses études. Elle avait même dû partir tout un week-end dans une autre ville pour aller chercher un colis qui avait été expédié à la mauvaise adresse, une erreur faite par sa maternelle au moment d'avoir passé la commande. Finalement, ce fut plus Hinata qui consolait que d'être consolée. Prenant conscience qu'elle s'était déversée sur elle, Sakura s'excusa.

"- Je dois t'ennuyer avec tout ça, mais ça fait du bien d'en parler. Je ne veux plus embêter Ino avec mes histoires. Elle a suffisamment fait pour moi, alors je veux la laisser tranquille, qu'elle profite de Saï.

\- Je comprends et cela ne m'ennuie pas du tout, lui affirma la soeur d'Hanabi qui trouva que c'était la même chose que pour Tenten et elle.

\- Tu es gentille, la remercia la rose. Sinon, revenons à toi... Tu m'as dit que les anciens vous mettez de bâtons dans les roues, mais avec Naruto, vous en êtres où, si on les retire de l'équation. Vous avez déjà... Enfin, tu vois.

\- Et bien,...," hésita la Hyuga.

Toujours dans le même dilemme, cette dernière se rappela alors que Sakura l'aidait déjà en lui servant d'alibi, qu'elle lui avait déjà conseillé de tout avouer à leurs amis. De plus, grâce à ses dires, elle voyait bien que la rose vivait à peu près la même chose qu'elle, à deux exceptions près, elle n'était pas l'esclave, la bonne à tout faire de son père ou des anciens et qu'elle vivait une romance. Néanmoins, en tant que futur médecin, l'Haruno pourrait peut-être lui donner un autre point de vue. Cependant, ses menaces et sa méchanceté lui revinrent à la mémoire et la bloquèrent alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche. Elle était là, comme une carpe, les mots au fond de sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était peut-être une question trop intime. En tout cas, les rougissements de gêne à ne pas réussir à parler qui apparurent confirmèrent les doutes de Sakura, Naruto et Hinata s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre et elle n'avait plus aucune chance. De toute manière, elle n'en avait jamais eu et cela venait de renforcer cette conviction. Les mots s'étant enfin débloqués à grand renfort de volonté, la Hyuga allait enfin les libérer qu'elle se sentit happer.

"- Tu permets Sakura, mais je t'empreinte Hinata... En fait, je te la kidnappe. Si tu pouvais empêcher Kiba en l'occupant de venir nous embêter, ce serait sympa.

\- Euh..., oui,... Je vais essayer," fit sa meilleure amie alors que le couple s'éloignait déjà, Hinata tirée par son aimé un peu à l'écart.

Ce fut donc abasourdi, au point qu'elle ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée de Sasuke, qu'elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé au juste.

"- Je suppose que Naruto t'a demandée un service, la tira de sa contemplation le ténébreux.

\- Ah Sasuke, tu m'as fait peur d'arriver sans prévenir, sursauta la rose. Euh, oui. Je doit tenir à l'écart Kiba.

\- Mouais, moi c'est de Neji que je dois m'occuper. Il est gonflé quand même.

\- Amoureux plutôt, s'attendrit la jeune femme en regardant toujours de loin les deux tourtereaux enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Il est surtout idiot. Il n'a même pas remarqué que l'un est trop concentré à essayer de battre Shikamaru aux échecs alors que l'autre n'ose pas quitter sa copine de peur de recevoir sa foudre sur la tête.

\- C'est vrai," sourit-elle sincèrement cette fois, au grand soulagement de l'Uchiwa qui s'était quand même un peu inquiété pour elle.

Une petite conversation s'en suivit entre les deux amis d'enfance jusqu'à ce que Sakura reçoive un message qui la sommait de rentrer chez ses parents. Voyant que l'émettrice n'était qu'autre que sa mère, elle souffla avant d'obtempérer et salua tous ses amis, sans pour autant interrompre Naruto et Hinata toujours à l'écart et profitant d'un moment qu'entre eux. D'ailleurs, ces derniers ne cessaient de s'embrasser. Enfin, c'était surtout le blond qui assaillait sa belle de ses assiduités, ne permettant pas à sa compagne de placer un seul mot sérieux. Il ne faisait que lui parler de son désarroi de ne pas la revoir avant longtemps à cause de ce fichu concours. Compatissante, sa princesse se résout à ne lui faire aucune confidence et pourtant c'était une occasion comme une autre. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas le quitter sur une dispute car elle avait conscience que l'heure du départ arrivait à grand pas et elle était presque certaine que c'était ainsi que cela finirait ainsi si elle ouvrait la bouche. De toute manière, il ne lui permettait que pour l'embrasser, si passionnément qu'il osa lui faire une sacrée proposition.

"- Et si on allait chez moi finir ce qu'on avait commencé hier, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Na... Naruto, rougit Hinata, bégayant et le coeur battant de passion, mais revivant une nouvelle fois une angoisse viscérale.

\- Je suis sûr que cela me donnera la force de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit.

\- J'aimerai passer du temps... qu'avec toi..., mais..., je ne crois pas que..., tenta la Hyuga d'une petite voix. Il faut que je te... enfin que je...

\- Que veux-tu me dire ? L'encouragea-t-il, une petite peur qu'elle lui dise non, sa frustration commença à toquer à la porte.

\- Naruto ! Les interrompit une voix.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasuke ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé.

\- Si, mais il est l'heure qu'on y aille, sinon on va arriver après le couvre-feu.

\- Déjà ?!" S'étonna le blond en regardant sa montre et maudissant les aiguilles.

Il regarda ensuite sa dulcinée qui afficha un visage compatissante alors que d'un seul regard, il tenta de lui transmettre ses excuses de devoir la laisser ainsi. Ah là là, pourquoi avait il laissé les jeux l'entraîner dans leur addiction ? Il aurait dû l'enlever dès son arrivée et s'enfermer avec elle chez lui. Comme il regrettait maintenant, surtout face à ces deux pupilles violacées qui l'appelait. Il était certain qu'Hinata entretenait les mêmes pensées, et la même déception. Ah s'il savait qu'en réalité, il était bien loin de la vérité. Bien qu'elle fût véritablement désolée, un nouveau soulagement l'avait prise, lui enlevant un poids des épaules. Devant faire de cette malchance, bon coeur, Naruto lui baisa le front avant de la prendre la main pour l'emmener dehors après avoir récupéré son blouson et son casque. Encore une fois, il allait devoir patienter et à avoir recours à sa main droite, mais surtout d'attendre une de ses prochaines visites pour savoir tant ce qu'elle voulait lui confier.

Face à sa moto, les deux tourtereaux s'échangèrent un ultime baiser avant de voir le blond l'enfourcher, s'équiper de ses protections et faire vrombir le moteur. Sasuke en éclaireur, il le suivit après un dernier regard sur sa belle. Il partit donc encore une fois frustré. Cette dernière le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse, ne sachant pas vraiment quand ils se reverront. Les mains serrées sur son coeur qui battait toujours la chamade, une part d'elle-même était déjà impatiente de le retrouver alors que de l'autre, elle l'appréhendait de devoir faire face à cette obligation d'aveux et peut-être au risque de son jugement.


	50. Une amitié d'enfance en sursis

Suite au départ des deux futurs officiers, tout le groupe s'était dispersé pour rentrer chez eux. Le lendemain sonnait tout de même l'arrivée d'une nouvelle semaine de cours qui sera suivie de bien d'autres. Hinata se retrouva bien vite chez elle, mais avec un visage à inquiéter plus d'un, enfin presque. En effet, Neji était déjà préoccupé par ses dernières valises à mettre dans sa voiture pour y faire vraiment attention. De plus, il ruminait dans sa barbe son impuissance de ne pas avoir su empêcher Naruto de se donner en spectacle devant tous, en embrassant à pleine bouche sa cousine et à la toucher à la limite de l'indécence. Il espérait que des journaux à scandale n'en fassent pas grand cas. En fait, le voir plus qu'intime avec elle le dérangeait au plus au point, pas qu'à cause des paparazzis, mais de quelques choses de plus insidieux. Serait-il jaloux comme supposer par Tenten ? Non, impossible, ils étaient de la famille, un lien de sang étroit les liant.

C'était certainement son côté protecteur. Depuis sa naissance, on lui avait mis cette responsabilité sur les épaules de veiller sur Hinata et ses agissements, de servir de protection, de bouclier, mais aussi de gardien de sa morale, tout en étant le meilleur en tout. Il avait peur, peur que le blond mette à mal l'innocence de sa parente contre son grès ou la pousser à le faire. Il avait peur d'échouer, voilà, c'était surement ça, mais au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose clochait, quelque chose de plus profond... Et si c'était cette crainte... que son ami le découvrait et risquait de... Non, impossible... Il devait faire erreur... Ce fut en réalité cette incompréhension qui le rongeait, au point que Neji se montra des plus froids. Il semblait stoïque comme à l'accoutumée, mais pour les deux jeunes femmes qui le connaissaient, elles savaient qu'au fond de lui, ce n'était que tempête. Il suffisait de voir comment il balançait d'un geste brutal ses affaires dans son coffre.

Tenten en fit même les frais quand il l'embrassa à peine alors qu'il avait serré contre son coeur Hinata. Cette dernière en était même très gênée et la regarda d'un air désolé. Malheureusement, sa meilleure amie n'aurait pas voulu le voir et en ressentit une peine bien légitime. En fait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait attendu de la part de la Hyuga. Qu'elle le repousse doucement ? Peut-être. Que Neji n'ait pas ce genre d'attitude et de faire une telle différence ? Sûrement. Ne voulant pas faire subir son sang chaud et prompt à la colère dans de telle circonstance sur une personne, dont elle se persuadait, innocente et non responsable, Tenten ne resta pas longtemps après le départ de son petit-ami. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir, sa soeur de coeur tenta quand même sa chance.

"- Tenten, je..., tu ne veux pas rester un moment.

\- Non, c'est gentil de le proposer, mais je suis fatiguée, alors je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- D'accord... On se voit à l'Université ?

\- Bien sûr," lui sourit Tenten en se retournant vers elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

Cependant, Hinata n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait bien que son sourire n'était pas vraiment sincère. Son amie voulait se montrer forte, et elle l'admirait pour ça, mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait bien vu que tout chez elle était tendu, encore plus son visage. Elle en culpabilisa instantanément et en baissa la tête alors que Tenten s'éloignait. C'était compréhensible en réfléchissant bien. Elle devait sûrement en avoir marre de discuter avec elle des soucis qui parsemaient leur vie. En général, toutes les deux parlaient de tout, mais il fallait reconnaître que le premier sujet qui revenait à chaque fois concernait leur petit-ami respectif, bien que le rapport entre son couple et Neji, et ses craintes avec Naruto tienne le haut du panier. Sa meilleure amie ne désirait pas être en ce dernier jour du week-end d'une écoute et d'une aide précieuses et c'était certainement sa faute. Hinata rentra donc rejoindre Hanabi le coeur lourd. Ainsi se séparèrent deux amies dont un voile de ressentiment risquait de se glisser entre elles.

Ce n'était pas les seuls à voir ce phénomène se produire. En effet, arrivés à l'école préparatoire, Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas décroché un seul mot. Ils s'étaient affairés à s'occuper chacun de leur côté sans se préoccuper de l'autre. Le ténébreux ne comprenait pas vraiment cet éloignement engendré par son frère de coeur, bien qu'il ait une petite idée. Il devait se l'avouer qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment excusé, à part lui cogner l'épaule. Il était certain que le blond l'avait compris, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de l'entendre. D'un autre côté, il était certain qu'il avait vu juste et que son camarade se laissait trop dominer par l'impatience ainsi que la frustration. Cependant, la provocation n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure des solutions. Son orgueil l'avait encore guidé à faire le choix le moins approprié, mais maintenant, que faire.

Il n'était pas certain que l'Uzumaki l'écouta maintenant, car lui aussi avait vu sa fierté blessée par celui en qui il avait le plus confiance, lui-même. Et puis, pas certain non plus, que ses excuses changeraient la situation entre eux, là tout de suite. Et pourtant, c'était tout ce qu'attendait Naruto, mais lui aussi, trop fier autant que le ténébreux, il ne voulait certainement pas s'abaisser à les quémander. Certes, il lui avait signifié plus tôt dans la journée qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses propos, mais l'entendre dire aurait été une petite victoire pour lui. Néanmoins, il allait s'y asseoir dessus, lui semblait-il. Soufflant discrètement, l'Uzumaki s'allongea sur son lit et croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, il se mit à rêvasser. Il pensait à sa famille disparue, à son adoption, au concours qui approchait, à Sakura qui n'avait pas été elle-même pendant des mois, le faisant quelque peu culpabiliser.

Mais surtout, ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses années de lycée perdues à courir derrière la mauvaise fille alors qu'une femme extraordinaire avait apparu à chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin d'aide, d'écoute et de soutien, une femme merveilleuse qu'il avait relégué sans le savoir dans la friendzone, la prenant que comme une amie chère à son coeur sans plus et cela pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelque temps, les images de son indifférence vis à vis d'Hinata le torturaient qu'une colère sourde l'accompagnait toute la journée. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ses sentiments, le blond se demandait toujours comment il avait fait pour ne pas avoir remarqué cette camarade qui l'attendait à chaque fois sous la pluie pour lui faire bénéficier de son parapluie après un entraînement d'arts martiaux ou à la sortie du lycée, qui l'écoutait sans se plaindre. Il se maudissait pour cela. Bien, Sakura y avait joué un rôle, mais il n'arrêtait pas à se sentir coupable.

C'était sûrement pourquoi il mettait un point d'honneur à être digne de la famille Hyuga et d'être accepté. Enfin, peut-être. Néanmoins, il existait une contre-partie à tout ce stress. Il en était devenu susceptible qu'un rien pouvait le contrarier. Le fait de se sentir toujours espionner et surveiller n'arrangeait rien et en rajoutait même. Il n'avait pas oublié les deux messages de la veille et se questionnait sur l'identité de leur émetteur. Cependant, il avait tout gardé pour lui, même Sasuke n'était pas au courant et vu ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait pas envi de lui en parler. C'était son problème. En tout cas, son changement d'humeur, beaucoup le lui faisaient remarquer au point que certains ne reconnaissaient plus en lui le jovial et l'enthousiaste Naruto. Ce dernier se retourna dans son lit et tenta de trouver le sommeil qui fut aussi chaotique qu'à chaque fois que ces questions le tourmentaient. Sasuke se réveillait souvent à force d'être dérangé de l'entendre se bouger sur son matelas, sans pour autant en connaître la raison, mais comme son ami, il resta dans le silence.

Ainsi, débuta la dernière ligne droite vers le concours et la fin de l'année universitaire. D'ailleurs, à Konoha, Tenten était beaucoup moins familière avec Hinata qui n'osait pas lui en demander la raison. Leurs amies ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Il fallait dire qu'elles étaient toutes préoccupées par leurs efforts pour passer dans l'année supérieure. De plus, Matsuri avait un drôle de comportement avec elle, surtout quand elle le regardait avec une lueur de suspicion dans les yeux. Etait-ce à cause de leur étrange conversation ? Peut-être. Elle semblait en tout cas tendue et passait beaucoup de temps avec Hélène. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas les filles du groupe, toujours ouvertes à de nouvelle amitié, même si celle-ci refusait de faire plus ample connaissance avec elles.

Quand à Hianta, à force de la côtoyer le week-end avec Astrid, sa petite élève, elle avait appris à la connaître et voyait en elle une soeur aimante, une camarade intéressante et cultivée. La seule ombre au tableau fut représentée par une demande assez particulière. Lors d'une de leurs pauses dans l'étude d'Astrid, Hélène l'avait informée ne pas trop parler de l'handicap de sa cadette autour d'elle et qu'elle espérait qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle posait une telle requête, pas par honte mais dans l'objectif, selon elle, de la protéger des mauvaises langues. Cela avait beaucoup étonnée la petite amie de Naruto mais elle le lui avait promis. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi une personne qui semblait bien sous tous les rapports, riant avec elle de temps en temps des pitreries d'Astrid et des camarades de jeu qu'elle avait trouvé au sein du domaine Hyuga, pouvait se lier d'amitié avec Halya.

Elles étaient toutes deux si différentes dans la façon d'analyser le monde, l'une voulant exercer en neuro-chirurgie pédiatrique pour aider les enfants handicapés, surtout sensoriels et l'autre juste pour la réputation et la gloire. Vraiment, Hinata ne comprenait pas, mais bon, ce n'était pas à elle d'en juger. Tout ce qu'elle avait observé était qu'Hélène affichait un tout autre visage qu'elle lui connaissait quand elle se croisait à l'Université. Là-bas, la soeur d'Astrid donnait l'impression d'être tendue à la limite de la peur, mais de quoi ou de qui, personne ne pouvait le dire, Matsuri la première malgré sa proximité avec elle. Pourtant, les deux jeunes femmes semblaient partager quelques secrets. En fait, c'était à peine si Hélène saluait et snobait l'institutrice particulière de sa cadette, sans pour autant la regarder hautainement et de haut comme continuaient à faire certaines jalouses dont ses compagnes faisaient partis. D'ailleurs, la fille de Hiashi avait remarqué que la majorité de ces inquisitrices étaient les anciennes amies de Sakura.

Elle disait anciennes, car depuis quelques temps, cette dernière leur était complètement étrangère, la laissant solitaire durant les TP, les cours magistraux et autres colloques. La rose ne s'affichait donc plus particulièrement avec elles, confirmant les explications d'Ino qui leur avait annoncées son lâche abandon par ce groupe qui lui aurait tourné le dos sans explication, à part qu'elles ne les supportaient pas et plus particulièrement Hinata qu'elle avait essayé de défendre. L'annonce avait chagriné et révolté à la fois les filles avec une Temari toujours aussi revendicatrice de la justice. La petite-amie de Shikamaru les avait injuriées dans sa langue natale de Suna, faisant rire Matsuri qui fut la seule à comprendre et qui était hilare à la vision des visages touchés d'incompréhension de toutes. Par contre, un sentiment de culpabilité cingla le coeur de la Hyuga. Savoir que l'isolement de la meilleure amie de son prince soit indirectement de son fait la peinait énormément et se rajoutait à son affliction présente continuellement. Car oui, les murmures avaient repris sur son passage, plus acerbes qu'avant.

En effet, en plus de l'éloignement de Tenten et du sentiment engendré de solitude qui commençait à peser, Hinata avait de nouveau retrouvé des pamphlets dans son casier ou alors sur le pare-brise de sa voiture. Tous l'attaquaient, mais surtout ses capacités à satisfaire les attentes de sa famille. "Incapable", "faible", "inutile", "honte" s'enchaînaient devant ses yeux. On s'en prenait aussi à son physique qu'on traitait de "banal" ou de "vulgaire" ou encore "d'horreur à regarder ou à toucher". Pratiquement tous se questionnaient sur comment Naruto faisait pour avoir le courage de toucher sa graisse ou sa peau si blanche qu'on aurait dit un cadavre, de la viande blanche, "bonne à donner aux chiens". Bien que les événements récents et le comportement empressé de son aimé démontraient qu'elle était plus que désirée, son esprit était marqué au fer rouge par ces mots. On lui balançait à la figure tous ses complexes, ceux qui lui avaient fait supposer pendant des années qu'un garçon comme l'Uzumaki ne pouvait s'intéresser à elle. Et pourtant à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, elle se demandait toujours comment calmer ses ardeurs.

Cela contredisait ce qu'Hinata lisait. Cependant, et si certains avaient raison ? Que leur supposition qu'elle, ou plutôt sa virginité, ne représentait qu'un pari, une sorte de défi, dont la récompense était sa mise en couple avec Sakura, était réelle, comme un peu dans le roman Les liaisons dangereuses ? Non, non, elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser manipuler, mais au contraire, faire confiance à Naruto. Il n'était pas ce genre de type immature à se servir d'une femme et à jouer avec ses sentiments. Elle le connaissait plus que bien. De plus, tout ce qui s'était passé durant tous ces mois renvoyait cette hypothèse aux enfers. C'était impossible qu'il ait joué un rôle avec elle à ce point, lui qui en avait en horreur le mensonge. Il l'aimait enfin, elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Néanmoins, une part d'elle se mit sur ses gardes au sein de son inconscience, sans qu'elle en prenne vraiment conscience, le doute la rongeant telles les termites dans une souche d'arbre mort. Ainsi, étant souvent mentionnée dans ces attaques par écrit, la Hyuga gardait inconsciemment ses distances avec Sakura.

De toute manière, cette dernière avait tendance à les éviter aussi ou à être mal à l'aise avec ses amis d'enfance. Les filles dont Karui et Temari trouvaient cela suspect, faisant sous-entendre qu'elle était peut-être entrain de mijoter un mauvais coup, mais elles laissèrent vite couler quand rien ne vint. Bien au contraire, c'était le calme plat. Tout cela chagrinait Ino et l'inquiétait plus que tout, vis-à-vis de sa soeur de coeur, car à la différence des mois précédant, ce n'était certainement pas à cause de sa jalousie obsessionnelle, elle en était certaine, mais d'autre chose. Cependant quoi ? C'était là la question que la Yamanaka n'avait de cesse de se poser, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ses études. Elle dût son salut qu'à Saï qui la ramenait souvent sur terre et passait de longue soirée à la recentrer sur sa nécessité de penser à son avenir. Il lui rappelait à chaque fois que c'était nécessaire qu'elle ne devait pas accès sa vie sur la rose, mais qu'elle avait la sienne à vivre. Sa copine en avait déjà assez fait et ne devrait plus s'occuper des affaires de Sakura, selon lui. Ino lui en était plus que reconnaissante.

De son côté, bien que ces attaques étaient plus que mortifiantes, tout en étant contradictoires avec la réalité, ce qui fit le plus mal à Hinata et qui l'avait obligée à se porter pâle pendant quelques jours furent des insinuations concernant sa mère sur certains pamphlets. Beaucoup imaginaient cette dernière se retournant dans sa tombe de la voir sortir avec un pauvre officier, ou de gâcher son avenir en se destinant comme une simple institutrice sans ambition. D'autres croyaient dur comme fer que celle qui lui avait donnée le jour et qui avait offert sa vie pour sauver celle de sa petite soeur devaient en avoir honte de l'avoir mise au monde, tellement sa faiblesse ne ferait pas d'elle ni une bonne épouse, ni une bonne mère. Oui, les pamphlets s'en prenaient à un de ses plus grands rêves et à la peine de savoir que sa mère ne sera jamais là pour la voir dans sa robe de mariée, ses petits-enfants et de jouer avec eux en les gâtant.

D'autres encore contenaient des paris avec des côtes sur le temps qu'il faudrait pour que Naruto la quitte ou divorce en cas de mariage, ou encore que si elle voulait lui passer la bague au doigt, elle allait devoir tomber enceinte pour l'y obliger. C'était une véritable torture psychologique pour elle. En tout cas, Hinata avait failli craquer plus d'une fois à la lecture des pamphlets, leur donnant raison et croyant tout ce que ces mauvaises langues lui avaient balancé à la figure. Le voile qui s'était étendu dans son couple et les circonstances de ce fameux week-end ne l'aidaient pas du tout. Son sentiment d'être perdue et de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait au fond d'elle l'entraînait à s'enfermer derrière une bulle pour se préserver comme durant son enfance, quand elle devait faire face à la froideur de son père et au jugement des anciens les plus exigeants.

Bon, la Hyuga avait bien essayé d'en parler aux doyens, mais surtout de l'attitude de certains étudiants masculins. En effet, les étudiants les plus téméraires, bien qu'ayant peur d'un procès pour la toucher, ne se gênaient pas pour la reluquer en lui affublant des gestes et des noms des plus explicites, allant parfois à mimer la grosseur de sa poitrine en se déhanchant comme pour lui signifier qu'ils seraient partant pour une branlette espagnole. A l'idée de masturber entre ses seins, le sexe d'un homme qui ne la respectait pas et qui ne voyait en elle qu'"un vide couille" comme une fois elle eut lu à son propos, lui avait alors donné une envie de vomir qu'elle s'était enfuie dans les toilettes, se vider l'estomac. Malheureusement, Hinata n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle escomptait.

Certes, il l'avait écoutée et lui avait conseillée de ne pas en prendre en compte ou encore de ne pas lire les lettres anonymes. Ce qu'elle faisait déjà en les jetant, mais sans trop de succès, car pour la contrer, les responsables faisaient maintenant en sorte d'écrire en gros des mots simples sur une seule feuille non pliée, si bien que ses yeux tombaient dessus inexorablement. Et puis, que devait-elle faire face aux murmures qui lui arrivaient quand elle s'approchait d'un groupe. Elle n'allait pas venir avec boules quies dans les oreilles à l'Université.

"- Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse, lui avait-il sorti. Sans connaître l'identité de ces calomniateurs ou les prendre en flagrant délit, je ne peux rien faire.

\- Mais...

\- Mademoiselle Hyuga, l'avait coupé le doyen. Je comprends, je vous assure, et vous pouvez toujours porter plainte... Cependant, notre Université est encore ébranlée par la précédente affaire dont vous avez été en partie l'instigatrice. Il serait dommage que des investisseurs potentiels nous ferment leur porte à cause d'un nouveau scandale... Alors réfléchissez bien avant de prendre une décision hâtive. Ce ne sont que des racontars de bistrot.

\- Je vois, fit plus que déçue, presque bafouée, Hinata.

\- Ecoutez, je vais mener ma petite enquête et faire un rappel au règlement. C'est tout ce qui est possible pour moi de faire pour le moment... Et puis, je suis presque certain qu'ils vont se calmer si vous les ignorez.

\- Très bien," avait terminé la Hyuga avant de sortir de son bureau.

Ayant mal refermé la porte, la jeune femme avait donc entendu le responsable de l'Université grommeler dans sa barbe

"- Encore une fille à papa qui fait un caprice... Qui croit que le monde tourne autour d'elle, incapable de gérer ses problèmes sans l'argent et l'influence du papounet... J'ai d'autres soucis plus urgents à régler que de me préoccuper d'une petite princesse à la noix."

Et cela ne s'était pas arrêté là, mais dégoûter, la petite-amie de Naruto ne resta pas plus longtemps pour écouter la suite. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle ne recevrait aucune aide de ce côté-là. Devait-elle finalement parler de tout ça à son père ? Peut-être, mais si elle le faisait, ne donnerait-elle pas raison au doyen ? Ne donnerait-elle pas une raison aux rumeurs de ses faiblesses d'être exactes ? Finalement, elle garda le silence et refusa d'impliquer Hiashi. Cela allait peut-être se calmer. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Certes, cela ne s'était pas amplifié, mais c'était continuel au point qu'elle se faisait de plus en plus discrète dans les couloirs dès qu'elle y déambulait seule. Oh, Hinata aurait pu mieux tenir le choc, si elle avait bénéficié du soutien de ses deux meilleurs amis. En effet, en plus de l'éloignement de Tenten, l'option de Kiba était à exclure.

Ce n'était pas en l'impliquant dans ses problèmes qu'elle tiendrait la résolution qu'elle avait faite devant Naruto de garder une certaine distance avec l'Inuzuka. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait bien tenté quelques approches et l'avait invité à partager quelques cafés ou sorties, mais à chaque fois, la jeune femme prétextait quelque chose pour refuser. Les seules fois où elle répondait positivement, c'était si elle était certaine que les autres du groupe étaient présents. En gros, elle faisait en sorte de ne jamais le voir seul à seul. Bon, il était arrivé qu'ils se retrouvent isoler de leurs amis, mais ces derniers n'étaient jamais loin. En tout cas, cette distance agaçait le maître d'Akamaru qui ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Il l'avait questionnée bien sûr en tentant de rester naturel et calme. Néanmoins, il avait bien senti que désormais un mur c'était dressé entre eux. Il ne reçut qu'une vague réponse tel, par exemple, qu'on récoltait que ce qu'on avait semé.

N'étant pas très bon dans le déchiffrage des expressions et ne voyant pas trop ce qu'il avait fait de mal vis-à-vis d'Hinata pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi, le jeune homme aux crocs rouges tatoués sur les joues n'y comprenait décidément rien, leurs amis ne l'éclaircissant pas du tout. Il en était si agacé qu'il s'en ouvrit à Shino qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire, même s'il se doutait de la raison. Pour en être sûr, un soir, il prit son téléphone et appela sa soeur de coeur. Cette dernière était devant des recherches qu'elle devait faire pour ses études. Voyant le nom de son camarade de lycée, elle décrocha sans méfiance.

"- Bonsoir, Shino. Que me vaut ton appel si tard ?

-...

\- Ah, Kiba t'en a parlé, s'attrista Hinata. Ecoute, je... Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire.

-...

\- Tu... Tu as vu juste, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix toute désolée. Il m'a demandée de faire un choix et...

\- Tu l'as choisi, termina l'Aburame.

-...

\- Je vois. Ecoute, Hinata, tu devrais dire à Kiba ce qu'il en est. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais il le faut pour éviter qu'il grossisse les choses... Si tu veux, je peux essayer d'aborder le sujet avec lui.

-...

\- Très bien, mais cependant, attends-toi à l'avoir débarqué pour en parler avec toi, la prévint Shino. Tu le connais, mais je vais essayer d'amortir le choc.

-...

\- Oui, bonne nuit Hinata... Bon courage."

L'ami d'enfance raccrocha après ça et souffla pour lui-même. Ce qu'il avait redouté, c'était en partie produite. Il avait pourtant prévenu Kiba, mais apparemment, il ne l'avait pas écouté. D'ailleurs, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Malheureusement, Naruto avait estimé qu'il avait dépassé la ligne rouge et d'un certain côté, il le comprenait. Il aurait certainement réagi pareil que lui dans ces circonstances. En tout cas, il ne connaissait pas le blond aussi jaloux, à croire qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en lui ou pire, en son couple. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Après, l'Uzumaki était connu pour ne pas avoir d'expérience dans le domaine sentimental et de la romance. Cependant, après tout ce qui s'était passé, ce n'était pas certain que leur baka national les écouterait. Cela aurait été encore plausible il y a quelques mois, voir semaines, mais avec le cinéma de Neji et Kiba, ainsi que l'intrusion de certains d'entre eux dans son histoire d'amour, des oeillères avaient certainement trouvé leur place sur ses oreilles décorées des mèches blondes.

Numérotant enfin le numéro de son meilleur ami, Shino entreprit une dure conversation avec ce dernier. L'impact ne se fit pas attendre. En effet, il reçut vocifération et aberration à l'autre bout du fil. Il fallait dire qu'il s'en était douté quelque peu, au vu du caractère entêté de son camarade aux tatouages. Il pouvait être très têtu, à l'image de Naruto, mais avec un peu moins de..., de panache. Le blond l'était quand la cause était juste ou qu'il pensait agir pour le bien. Le brun était un peu plus égoïste et cela venait de le desservir puisque ses agissements avaient plongé Hinata dans une position presque impossible et à se retrouver couper en deux. En tout cas, le lendemain, lors du repas de midi, celle-ci fut assez abasourdie par le comportement de Kiba. Ce dernier les avait rejoints après ces cours à l'école vétérinaire et la collait vraiment beaucoup, ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle, allant même jusqu'à lui prendre une mèche de cheveux pour jouer avec ou à lui souffler doucement dans l'oreille. Bon, il avait déjà eu cette habitude quand ils étaient tous deux adolescents et qu'aucun d'entre eux était en couple. Cependant, les choses avaient évolué et tout avait changé. Ils avaient aussi grandi.

La Hyuga comprit encore plus la jalousie de Naruto, surtout si son meilleur ami entreprenait ce genre de geste devant lui. Il était vrai que ce tic allait en augmentant depuis qu'elle était en couple, d'où certainement ses doutes. Comme elle regrettait à la minute de ne pas avoir fait plus attention et de ne pas y avoir mis un terme plus tôt. Elle n'aurait pas été obligée d'être poussée à faire un choix. Finalement, c'était elle la responsable d'une telle situation. Si au moins, elle ne lui avait pas permis d'être aussi familier avec elle quand ils avaient atteint l'âge ingrat, jamais cela se serait produit. Elle en était certaine. Maintenant, Hinata devait s'en dépêtrer et lui faire comprendre la situation sans pour autant le chagriner, ce qui ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Pour le moment, elle se contenta de se décaler et de remettre ses cheveux en place, agaçant de toute manière le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, ce dernier perdit vite patience et empoigna son bras pour la tirer loin de leurs amis avec qui ils mangeaient sous le regard plus que surpris et suspicieux des filles. Temari et Ino en avaient plissé les yeux et n'aimaient pas du tout ce qui se passait dans leur dos. Elles avaient bien vu le manège de Kiba et trouvaient qu'Hinata jouait un peu trop avec le feu.

Sakura aurait-elle eu raison en doutant de la sincérité de la Hyuga et l'accusant de jouer un rôle de sainte-nitouche hypocrite avec tous ? A cette hypothèse pouvant un jour être justifiée en cas de révélation, la Yamanaka ressentit du ressentiment pour l'héritière d'être le possible instrument des souffrances de la rose. Quand Tenten entendit leur messe basse, elle eut mal pour sa soeur de coeur et la défendit, mais avec beaucoup moins de verve qu'à l'accoutumé, mais suffisamment pour rassurer les autres sur la réalité des faits et leur amitié. En tout cas, assez pour que les filles décidèrent de laisser leur camarade tranquille et de ne pas se préoccuper de sa vie. Hinata restait Hinata, éternelle amoureuse de leur idiot. Kiba n'avait aucune chance alors pourquoi se faire des noeuds au cerveau. La petite-amie de Neji commença alors à regretter son éloignement avec elle. C'était à lui de changer de comportement. De leur côté, les deux fuyards arrivèrent bien vite dans un lieu éloigné des curieux. Ainsi après l'avoir kidnappée, le maître d'Akamaru la regarda intensément avant de prendre la parole.

"- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me snobes ?

\- Lâche-moi Kiba ! Tu me fais mal, se débattit Hinata pour récupérer son bras qu'il broyait.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en s'exécutant.

\- Et je ne te snobe pas.

\- Mais bien sûr, ironisa l'Inuzuka. Prend moi pour un con !

\- Kiba ! Je t'en prie, sanglota Hinata qui n'aimait pas du tout ce qui se passait à l'instant. Ne rend pas les choses plus compliqué qu'elles le sont déjà. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants et des adolescents... Certaines de nos habitudes ne sont plus possibles, c'est tout... Je sais que je suis la seule fautive et que je ...

\- Alors c'était bien ça. Shino avait raison quand il m'a appelé hier, la coupa son ami d'enfance. Je n'ai pas voulu le croire mais tu viens de le confirmer... Tu prends tes distances avec moi pour lui... Pour Naruto... Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'exiger de toi que tu romps ton amitié avec moi pour ses beaux yeux...

\- C'est faux ! Naruto n'a rien contre notre amitié, le contredit Hinata. Je t'avais prévenu mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée préférant continuer ton manège... Ton comportement lui laisse supposer que tu es amoureux de moi, et que mettre un peu de distance entre nous, te ferait du bien pour tourner la page... et je le pense aussi... pas seulement pour toi, mais pour moi également...

-...

\- Kiba, tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas rompre notre lien d'amitié, mais pour cela, arrête cette ambiguïté qui nous fait tous souffrir, sinon,...

\- Sinon...

\- ... Naruto sera à jamais mon premier choix..., murmura Hinata. Ecoute, profitons de ce temps pour réfléchir seul, prendre du recul,..., après quoi, nous pourrons redevenir comme avant..., voir si notre amitié peut être préservée et sauvée.

\- Tu... tu as sans doute raison, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux et en serrant les poings, ajoutant à contre coeur. Faisons ça alors."

Chagrinée et compatissante face à son affliction, Hinata lui offrit un dernier baiser sur la joue avant de rebrousser chemin pour rejoindre leurs amis. Ce fut dur, mais la situation était maintenant claire. Le groupe eut la décence de ne pas la questionner, même si les questions fourmillaient sur la langue des filles. De son côté, le maître d'Akamaru fulminait sa rage et sa colère. Il aurait pu s'en vouloir, reconnaître qu'elle avait raison sur le fait qu'il avait volé trop près du soleil et qu'il s'était écrasé sur le sol, mais non. Il préféra tout mettre sur le dos de Naruto. C'était lui le responsable. Ce baka de blondinet n'avait rien compris au défi qu'il lui avait lancé, lui prouver qu'il rendait heureux Hinata et qu'il la méritait en lui faisant confiance. L'Uzumaki avait réussi à convaincre sa belle à le mettre de côté, soit. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, il allait le faire, et garder une distance honorable avec elle, jouant le parfait rôle du bon copain. Néanmoins, une chose était certaine, certes son jeu avait peut-être été trop loin, mais Naruto venait d'échouer à son test et il lui en voudra pendant longtemps.

De son côté, le reste de la journée passa très lentement pour Hinata. Chaque minute était presque une torture d'éternité. Comme elle aurait aimé éviter tout ça. Comme elle aurait aimé ne pas devoir faire un choix et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir prévenu Kiba de cesser ce jeu dont elle ne saisissait pas ni l'intérêt, ni les aboutissements. Elle avait l'impression d'être une balle de tennis que chaque compétiteur se renvoyait dans l'unique but de pousser l'autre à la faute. Cependant, bien qu'elle semblait en être également le trophée pour le vainqueur de cette joute, qu'est-ce qu'elle gagnait, elle personnellement ? A part, bien sûr, des meurtrissures d'avoir perdu soit l'amitié, soit l'amour. Serait-elle destinée à ne nourrir aucun espoir à vivre son histoire, sa romance sans toutes ces épreuves, comme à l'image de ses camarades ? Parfois, la Hyuga les jalousait de ne pas vivre ce qu'elle devait surmonter. A l'instant, elle s'en voulut d'une telle pensée, se rappelant Matsuri et ce qu'elle avait été involontairement le témoin.

Au final, peut-être qu'il existait une autre possibilité, que le problème venait d'elle. Elle était peut-être la seule responsable. C'était peut-être d'elle d'où venaient les barrières et toutes les complications. A force de ne pas savoir quoi faire et qui elle était en réalité, peut-être était-elle l'inquisitrice de sa propre indécision et de sa propre lance de meurtrissures. En tout cas, Hinata se sentait terriblement coupable de la situation et de la nouvelle inimitié entre Naruto et Kiba, eux qui étaient de bons amis. Là, un nouveau doute se ré deux jeunes hommes l'avaient-ils vraiment été finalement ? Elle n'en était plus très sûre. Pourtant, elle les revoyait sécher les cours ensemble, réaliser des blagues ou organiser une soirée d'épouvante pour Halloween. Oui, s'il n'y avait pas eu Sasuke et Shino, on aurait pu penser que c'étaient eux les meilleurs amis du monde. Peut-être qu'en réalité, le seul et fragile lien qui avait fait naître leur amitié entre eux, c'était elle.

C'était assez présomptueux de sa part de se donner autant d'importance alors qu'elle avait été et était encore aujourd'hui une fille si banale. En fait, non, elle se trompait,..., encore. C'était surtout grâce à Neji, en réfléchissant bien. En effet, c'était vraiment à travers lui que les rencontres s'étaient faites. Certes, tous les membres de groupe se connaissaient depuis le primaire, voir la maternelle pour certain, et Naruto l'avait défendue bien avant leur première rentrée scolaire commune. Néanmoins, la vraie présentation, en dehors du contexte de l'école, avait été faite plus tard quand son cousin avait invité ses camarades pour son anniversaire. Elle se rappelait que Naruto y avait assisté que parce que Sasuke avait voulu refuser, sauf s'il venait aussi. Les Hyuga, n'ayant pas voulu froissé et se mettre à dos Fugaku alors qu'ils étaient en pleine négociation commerciale, avaient donc cédé à son caprice. Voir le blond chez elle avait sonné le début de son espionnage, elle qui s'était cachée derrière un mur quand elle l'avait aperçue et derrière le dos de son cousin durant toute cette journée.

Maintenant, Hinata ne le regardait plus en se cachant, doutant qu'il puisse l'aimer. Non, maintenant, elle était en couple avec lui, mais en était-elle plus heureuse ? Revivant les souvenirs de son enfance et ceux de sa nouvelle vie, une douce chaleur lui envahit le coeur, détendant un peu son esprit si préoccupé ces derniers temps. Oui, elle était heureuse, mais alors pourquoi devait-elle vivre tout ça. C'était entrain de tout gâcher. A moins qu'encore une fois, la pensée qu'elle n'en soit la seule responsable effleura sa conscience. Vivrait-elle un jour plus sereinement si elle laissait de côté ses inhibitions sociales, les convenances de sa famille et pourquoi pas n'écouter que son coeur, voir,en allant plus loin, juste ses instincts ? Ces derniers lui criaient de se laisser aller et de suivre la voix de ses sentiments, mais à chaque fois, une boule se formait en elle, la bloquant. Elle avait l'impression qu'un regard de désapprobation se posait sur elle dès qu'elle faisait un petit écart et alors, elle se transformait en petite fille prise en faute.

Pourtant, c'était peut-être une solution. Cependant, Hinata sentait que malgré tout, ce genre de chose n'était pas pour elle. Elle était beaucoup trop timide et, elle le savait, souffrait d'une si piètre confiance en elle, qu'à se retrancher derrière sa bulle pour échapper au jugement de l'autre et à la virulence de ces attaques. Oh, elle avait bien tenté quelque fois de faire entendre ses opinions ou de suivre ses inspirations, mais tout avait échoué, elle se refermant comme une huître face à l'inquisition de sa famille. En fait, la Huyga avait fini par réaliser que si personne n'avait pas remis en question son choix de carrière malgré la désapprobation visible dans leurs yeux de certains, c'était parce que l'entreprise pouvait compter sur Neji ou Hanabi pour prendre ses rênes. Dans le cas contraire, elle état maintenant certaine qu'ils l'auraient obligée à suivre le chemin des affaires et même si ses désirs l'appelaient ailleurs.

En plus, depuis quelques temps, les épaules de la soeur d'Hanabi pliaient sous le poids des événements qui s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres, en plus de l'assassinat de son coeur par les mots acerbes qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Bon, depuis peu, elle trouvait le moyen de ne pas les lire, mais ceux déjà lus étaient inscrits dans son esprit et les murmures n'arrangeaient rien. De cela, elle en était sûre, aucune de ses amies ne le vivait. Oh, chacun d'entre elles avait le lot de souffrance et de difficultés, mais ces dernières lui paraissaient si fortes que cela devait être facile pour elles de les surmonter. Comme elle voudrait l'être également ! D'ailleurs, plus d'une fois, elle se demandait si cela aurait été judicieux de leur avouer pour les pamphlets.

A chaque fois qu'Hinata le pensait et qu'elle était résolue de leur en faire part, il suffisait qu'elle entrevoie leur sourire, entende leur rire pour qu'elle ne désire pas casser leur joie, leur bon vivre. Elle finissait donc par y renoncer. Elle se refusait d'être celle qui transformerait leur visage heureux en traits compatissants et de pitié. Elle ne le voulait pas. C'était pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle souriait tristement en les regardant et se promettant de ne pas casser leur harmonie. Et puis, si c'était pour qu'elles s'éloignent d'elle comme à l'image de Tenten, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Maintenant, la Hyuga avait terminé sa journée de cours, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'envie de rentrer tout de suite chez elle. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de prendre l'air et de marcher sans réel but. Elle se trouvait donc au parc où Naruto l'avait embrassée pour la première fois et après avoir quelques minutes de marche, s'était assisse sur un banc à l'abri d'un saule pleureur au bord d'un majestueux lac.

En ce printemps, Hinata ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit suivre le chant des oiseaux au grès du vent. Elle se détendit un peu, mais vraiment qu'un peu. Se douter de ne plus pouvoir compter sur sa meilleure amie et la crainte de perdre les autres si elle se confessait pesaient énormément sur elle. Néanmoins, cela lui fit tout de même du bien. Ouvrant les yeux, elle tomba sur l'image d'un ciel aussi bleu que la couleur des pupilles de son petit-ami. Ainsi, l'image de celui-ci se dessina entre le peu des nuages qui y nageaient. La jeune femme en sourit tristement, avec une larme se formant au bord de sa paupière. En effet, au lieu de la revigorer comme à l'accoutumée, imaginer le visage de son prince la rendit nostalgique et augmenta son sentiment de solitude. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir courir vers lui pour se réconforter entres ses solides bras et s'y sentir en sécurité. Elle en avait terriblement besoin et attendait avec impatience les deux jours qui la séparaient de leur retrouvaille. A cette idée, son sourire se fit plus franc et elle s'abandonna au vent, pensant à Naruto.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier était toujours au sein de l'école préparatoire, entrain de faire des pompes au sein de la salle de sport. Il tentait de décharger ses batteries de leur trop plein d'énergie, mais surtout pour vaincre son impatience. Pas qu'il était heureux de retrouver la pression des Hyuga et leur surveillance constante, mais il avait hâte de revoir Hinata qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines, à force de travailler son concours qui arrivait à grand pas. Il était certain que son sentiment d'être espionné venait d'eux, mais contrairement à ses habitudes, il préféra laisser faire et leur prouver sa valeur. Bon, Neji ne l'aidait pas vraiment à le détourner de cette hypothèse en prenant ses distances avec Sasuke et lui. Contrairement, au trimestre précédent, leurs autres camarades n'eurent pas l'air d'en faire grand cas, pensant sans doute qu'ils se concentraient tous sur la réussite à l'examen final au lieu de mettre en avant leur amitié. Et puis, eux aussi devaient le travailler, alors à bas, le problème des autres. C'était sûrement aussi la pensée de Sasuke et Shino qui n'en parlèrent jamais aux concernés.

Naruto savait très bien que la raison en était tout autre et que c'était sa romance qui tapait sur les nerfs au cousin de sa dulcinée. Une idée sur la cause d'une telle véhémence lui était bien venue depuis quelques temps, mais c'était tellement absurde qu'il l'avait écarté. Cela avait jeté un nouveau froid entre eux. Enfin, il préféra oublier cela et toujours en sueur, sourit à la pensée que dans un peu plus de 48 heures, il pourra peut-être reprendre là où Hinata et lui s'étaient arrêtés. En ce prochain week-end, l'un des derniers que tous passeraient loin des études avant le concours et être enfermé une nouvelle fois pour le préparer pendant un mois, Iruka était de nouveau absent, Juugo et Sasuke aussi. Les deux avaient désiré passer ce rare temps de repos, de décompression, de défoulement, qu'importe comment tous le voyait, ensemble, rien que tous les deux. C'était également le projet de l'Uzumaki qui avait réussi à convaincre sa belle de lui consacrer ces deux jours rien qu'à lui, l'obligeant à décaler ses cours particuliers. Ce fut donc heureux qu'il décrocha son téléphone qui sonnait avant de perdre toute joie à ce que la personne au bout du fil lui disait.

Au parc de Konoha, le soir était entrain de tomber, Hinata était toujours sur le banc, absorbant l'énergie de la nature. Le vent prenait petit à petit de puissance pour enfin faire voler autour d'elle ses cheveux laissés en liberté. Le petit gilet qui lui couvrait les épaules ne suffire plus pour la protéger de la fraîcheur qui tombait inexorablement. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer, même si son coeur n'y était pas. Elle serait bien restée ici, à rêvasser de son blond, déambulant avec elle sur ces chemins qui l'avaient accueillie depuis sa sortie de l'Université. Dans son rêve, rien ni personne n'entravait leur bonheur et tous étaient heureux pour eux. Comme elle voudrait que cela se réalise, pensa-t-elle en espérant que le week-end qui se profilait en soit le début, oubliant sans s'en rendre compte le désir plus que sucré qu'il nourrissait pour elle. La jeune femme se résout à quitter sa place et se leva. Elle allait s'avancer qu'elle entendit son téléphone sonné. Le saisissant, elle sourit un peu plus à son écran quand elle vit le nom s'y affichait. Elle décrocha, une voix masculine la saluant.

"- Naruto, je suis si heureuse de t'entendre. Si tu savais comme tu me manques."

A l'autre bout du fil, son aimé se racla la gorge à cette affirmation, comme s'il était gêné et bien embêté. Il était en plein stress, mais surtout peiné de devoir faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à entreprendre.

"- Tu me manques aussi...

Un silence poursuivit ces quelques mots avant que l'Uzumaki continua, un peu confus dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Euh, Hinata... Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?"

Cette affirmation ou question, elle ne savait pas comment le qualifier, étonna grandement sa petite-amie. Une angoisse naquit au fin fond de ses entrailles. La voix qui lui parvenait transpirait d'une inquiétude qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, surtout quand un long moment séparait leur coup de fil. En effet, son blondinet était devenu au fil du temps peu assidu à la contacter. Hinata en avait pris son parti, mettant cela sur le dos des études et de la préparation du concours. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle ne l'harcelait pas non plus, de peur de le déranger ou de craquer en pleurs et d'être obligée de lui raconter ce qu'elle vivait dans les couloirs. Elle ne désirait pas l'accabler avec ses problèmes et que cela le détourna de sa réussite. A chaque fois qu'elle se décidait à l'appeler, elle se préparait mentalement à apparaître affable et heureuse. Cependant, là, elle ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas, Naruto ? Tu as un souci ?

-...

\- Tu... tu dois annuler notre week-end !?... Mais pourquoi ? Ne put-elle pas s'empêcher de quémander. Je me faisais une telle joie de te voir."

Elle avait été si surprise par cette annonce que la soeur d'Hanabi retomba sur le banc derrière elle. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle qui s'était faite une joie de le revoir et de puiser de la force dans la sienne si réconfortante. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine au point qu'elle crut qu'il allait s'arrêter d'un coup, épuisé de battre trop fort, trop rapidement. Des larmes arrivèrent par mégarde et coulèrent sans qu'elle les sente glisser sur sa peau. A l'autre bout du fil, Naruto s'en voulut de lui faire vivre ça. Il imaginait très bien son abattement, mais il n'avait pas le choix. La personne qui l'avait contacté ne lui avait pas permis d'en avoir. Il espérait juste que sa douce lui pardonnera ce changement de dernière minute.

"- Moi aussi. Tu ne savais pas combien j'avais hâte de te rejoindre, mais... Hinata, je suis désolé... J'ai fait une bêtise... Le colonel m'a assigné à l'école pour me punir.

-...

\- J'ai refait le portrait à un mec qui te manquait de respect. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait et cette fois-ci, j'ai perdu mon sang froid... Je suis désolé, vraiment... Je crois qu'il l'a fait exprès pour me faire réprimander."

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors c'était à cause d'elle que Naruto ne pourra pas se rendre à Konoha. Il avait voulu la défendre... encore et il en payait le prix, l'emmenant dans son sillage. Réalisant enfin l'eau qui lui déformait le visage, elle l'essuya d'une main. Voilà pourquoi elle lui taisait en partie son calvaire, minimisant les faits quand il se montrait trop insistant. Elle savait que son aimé serait capable d'enfourner sa moto pour courir à l'Université afin d'apprendre à ses harceleurs ce qu'il en coûtait de s'attaquer à sa petite-amie. Il serait prêt à mettre sa carrière en danger pour elle, et elle le refusait. D'ailleurs, de son côté, l'Uzumaki n'était pas très fier de lui et se rongeait les ongles en attendant sa réaction. Il se retenait de la presser imaginant le pire comme des pleurs et des cris qui se finiraient par une rupture. Son souffle se coupa quand enfin la douce voix lui parvint à nouveau.

"- Je comprends... Ce n'est pas grave.

-...

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas... Je ne t'en veux pas, et je te remercie de me défendre, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine."

Hinata avait failli lui dire que c'était elle qui n'en valait pas la peine, mais c'était retint à la dernière minute. Il n'avait pas à l'entendre et puis, le connaissant, il l'aurait contredite avec force. Elle se serait mise à pleurer et il s'en serait voulu de la mettre dans cet état. Il se serait peut-être mis en danger vis-à-vis de sa hiérarchie en bravant sa punition et en partant à Konoha. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela arrivait. Elle se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça. A l'autre bout du fil, le blond si amoureux de ce bout de femme serrait les poings avec une telle force que ses ongles risquaient d'encore ouvrir la paume de ses mains et de faire couler son sang. Toute sa séance de sport venait d'être anéantie en quelques minutes. Cependant, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il se devait de suivre son nindo. Il se promit de se rattraper à la première occasion.

"- Tu me pardonnes ? Demanda-t-il.

-...

\- C'est vrai ! Je te remercie, tu es la meilleure petite amie du monde."

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Sa petite-amie venait de lui accorder encore une fois son pardon et il s'en sentit soulager. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour la mériter. En tout cas, ce point réglé, les deux tourtereaux commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien alors qu'Hinata rejoignait sa voiture. Arrivée à destination, elle dût y couper court où tous deux réitérèrent leur sentiment l'un envers l'autre. Chez elle, la jeune femme alla dans sa chambre et s'effondrant sur son lit, laissa sa déception et son affliction l'emmener au pays de Morphée. Elle dormait si bien qu'elle ne réveilla pas quand Hanavi vint la chercher pour dîner. Cette dernière préféra en rester là et referma la porte, inquiète pour son aînée qui lui semblait bien triste depuis quelques temps, comme durant son adolescence à espérer un garçon qui l'avait ignoré jusqu'à peu. Une rage envers celui-ci naquit en l'adolescente alors qu'une partie d'elle continuait à espérer faire erreur. De son côté, Naruto était de nouveau au téléphone et après avoir attendu quelques tonalités, parvint à joindre son interlocuteur.

"- C'est bon. J'ai réussi à me libérer.

-...

\- Je tiens toujours ma parole, c'est connu, voyons.

-...

\- Pas d'inquiétude. Je n'en parlerai à personne.

-...

\- A bientôt," salua le blond avant de raccrocher.

Par la suite, trop tendu pour aller se pioter, l'Uzumaki avait entreprit une nouvelle séance de sport en utilisant toutes les machines de musculation mises à la disposition des élèves. Il ne revint dans son dortoir que très tard dans la soirée. Il réveilla même Sasuke en prenant une douche. Ce dernier s'était un peu inquiété, surtout lors du repas que son ami ne manquait pratiquement jamais, sauf quand la contrariété était sa compagne. Que c'était-il donc passé ? Il l'ignorait. Il allait s'asseoir sur son lit en attendant que son frère de coeur en finisse pour avoir des explications quand il vit l'heure et se résigna à attendre le lendemain. Il resta donc coucher à faire semblant de dormir alors qu'il entendit le blond se jeter sur son propre matelas et soupirer avant de tenter à trouver le sommeil qui le fuit. Il se retourna dans son lit plus d'une fois et avec une telle force qu'il obligea l'Uchiwa a accompagné son insomnie tellement il faisait de bruit, l'empêchant également de fermer l'oeil.

Un autre jour se leva donc sur deux futurs officiers qui affichèrent des cernes aussi longues que leur bras. Ils étaient si fatigués qu'ils ont eu du mal à rester éveiller durant une conférence dont l'orateur récitait d'une voix si monocorde que leurs yeux se fermaient tout seul. Bon, en réalité, le seul qui réussit à garder un minimum de conscience fut Sasuke. Par contre, à ses côtés, un léger ronflement lui parvenait. Naruto s'était effondré de sommeil, la tête en arrière sur son fauteuil, un petit filet de salive au bord de la salive. Les camarades qui en furent témoins ricanaient dans leur barbe alors que Neji, quand à lui, le regardait avec désapprobation. Le neveu d'Obito priait pour qu'il ne soit pas vu par leurs chefs. Il avait tenté de le maintenir éveiller en le cognant de son coude pour l'empêcher de s'endormir ou pour le sortir de ses songes. Malheureusement, le blond retombait inexorablement dans ses rêves. A la fin du cours, il dut le secouer plus fort pour le faire immerger. D'ailleurs, son ami sursauta avant de bailler et de le suivre dans les couloirs.

"- Mauvaise nuit, quémanda Sasuke.

\- Ouais. Je n'aurai pas dû me dépenser autant et me couche aussi tard hier. Je suis crevé.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul. Il faut dire que tu n'as pas été très discret cette nuit.

\- Désolé... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi en plus.

\- Bah, plus que demain et on va pouvoir décompresser et se reposer, lui rappela le ténébreux. Je pars chercher Juugo et à nous un petit séjour à la mer. Cela me fera le plus grand bien et toi ce sera à Konoha.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça... Je ne pars pas demain soir avec toi.

\- Ah bon ?! Tu vas rester ici ? Je croyais que tu étais impatient de revoir Hinata.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'en avais envi, cela n'a pas changé... En fait, je vais partir directement là où j'ai prévu d'aller. J'ai prévu...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, le coupa Sasuke. Tu as encore organisé un week-end surprise avec elle.

\- Je vois que tu as tout deviné, lui sourit Naruto, une main derrière la tête.

\- Naruto, Sasuke, le prochain cours va bientôt commencer," leur cria un de leurs camarades.

Les deux meilleurs amis se tournèrent ainsi vers lui et le suivirent, sauvant sans le savoir le blondinet qui s'était demandé comment il allait de dépêtrer du traquenard que représentait l'intelligence de l'Uchiwa. Il avait cogité toute la nuit pour lui donner une explication à son absence lors de leur prochain départ, mais toutes ses solutions ne lui avaient pas paru très viables. Il avait alors profité de la perche qu'il lui avait lancée en posant son hypothèse. Il devait maintenant prier pour qu'il ne croise pas Hinata quand il ira chercher son amant. En tout cas, il partit l'air morose d'avoir dû mentir à son frère de coeur, mais surtout à sa princesse. Cependant, une promesse était une promesse et la requête qu'on lui avait faite semblait des plus sérieuses et préoccupantes, en tout cas pour la personne qui venait de le contacter. Sasuke fut quand même interpellé par ce visage fermé. Bien que cela lui paraisse bizarre pour quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à retrouver sa belle dans peu de temps, il mit cela sur le coup de la fatigue.

A Konoha, étrangère à cet échange, bien qu'elle en fût l'épicentre, Hinata déambulait dans les couloirs de l'Université dans le but d'attendre l'heure de son prochain cours au sein de la bibliothèque. Elle avait encore quelques recherches à y faire. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à se concentrer. Et ce qui se produisit quand elle constata que cela faisait un moment qu'elle lisait la même page du même livre. Le moral dans les chaussettes, la Hyuga ne réussissait pas à savourer une journée sans aucun pamphlet dans son casier. Même les murmures ne lui étaient pas parvenus, à moins que sa déprime l'avait si enfermé sur elle-même que les réflexions acerbes des mauvaises langues lui coulaient dessus sans l'atteindre. En tout cas, elle souffla une énième fois, pauvre victime de la triste nouvelle que son petit-ami lui avait annoncée. Cela la touchait encore plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

D'ailleurs, en repensant à son annulation, l'aînée d'Hiashi remercia le ciel de l'absence de ce dernier, accaparé par un colloque durant les quatre prochains jours, Hanabi passant le week-end chez les Sarutobi. Elle n'était pas obligée de se creuser la cervelle à trouver une excuse à sa présence en sa demeure, alors qu'elle avait bataillée avec certains anciens revanchards, accompagnant son père et qui auraient bien voulu la garder enfermer pendant leur absence pour sortir. Elle risquait de passer pour une girouette. Un mal de tête arrivant et résignée de n'arriver à rien dans son état actuel, Hinata décida de ranger le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains dans son rayon pour ensuite partir à la recherche de sa meilleure amie, qu'une ombre lui cacha la lumière du soleil. Levant les yeux, elle sourit en reconnaissant la personne devant elle.

"- Tenten, bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour Hinata. Je vais bien... Et toi ?

\- Oh... et bien... cela peut aller. J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur les cours, juste un peu de fatigue sans doute.

\- Ah ! Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que de la fatigue... Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien du tout.

-..."

La Hyuga ne sut quoi dire et laissa un silence gêné s'installer entre elle deux. Que répondre, allait-elle l'abrutir avec ses problèmes ? Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. En effet, elle vit son amie fixer des points tout autour d'elle, sauf vers elle. Elle semblait plutôt éviter sa direction et fuyait même son regard. Elle se posait la question du pourquoi. Avait-elle vraiment fait quelque chose de mal pour un tel évitement ? Cela renforça les mots durs qu'on lui envoyait à la figure et qui la jugeait indigne d'entretenir une quelconque amitié. La dulcinée de Naruto baissa la tête et se leva pour fuir cette atmosphère des plus blessantes. La voyant faire, Tenten sentit son coeur se briser. L'air sombre autour de sa meilleure amie le lui perça et se sentit coupable. Oui, elle s'en voulait d'avoir mise autant de distance avec elle alors que visiblement, elle déprimait. Elle se doutait bien que l'absence du blond en était la principale cause et que cela la pesait plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

En effet, cela faisait plusieurs jours, voir semaines, que son état l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Hinata avait recommencé à marcher la tête cachée entre ses épaules, voûtée, comme du temps de leur pré-adolescence. Se pensant en partie responsable en s'en prenant à une innocente, la croyant coupable, lui faisant payer le comportement de Neji, la petite-amie de celui-ci s'était sentie de plus en plus mal chaque fois qu'elle avait aperçu la descente de morale de sa soeur de coeur. Persuadée que cette dernière avait besoin d'elle, elle avait bien tenté plus d'une fois de l'aborder, mais une certaine gêne l'en avait empêchée. Cependant, le matin même, l'abattement de la bleutée donnait l'impression d'être monté d'un cran, lui apportant assez de détermination pour aller jusqu'au bout cette fois. Elle avait donc attendu que sa camarade soit seule pour venir la voir.

"- Hinata, attends, l'intercepta Tenten en lui prenant le bras. Je suis désolée.

\- De...

\- De ne pas avoir été vraiment là pour toi depuis les vacances de printemps.

\- Oh, ça !... Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'en demande déjà trop en me servant d'alibi quand j'en ai besoin.

\- Si c'est grave, insista la future professeur de sport. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et moi, je n'ai pas été là pour toi alors que tu sembles être au plus mal. Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais... Je n'aurai pas dû, mais... j'ai l'impression de perdre pied entre mes études et Neji... ainsi que toutes ces histoires.

\- C'est moi qui m'excuse alors, affirma Hinata en la prenant dans ses bras. Car, j'ai ma part de responsabilité... J'aurai dû m'imposer beaucoup plus et... parler à...

\- Non, c'est moi. je n'aurai pas dû, la reprit son amie, déterminée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- On ne va pas s'en sortir si on s'envoie la balle ainsi," lui sourit la Hyuga en se retenant de rire.

Cependant, elle ne résista pas longtemps et les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent pour se calmer au bout d'une petite minute. Après ce petit moment de détente improvisée, elles se sourirent, heureuses de se retrouver. Qu'importe au final, la raison et la coupable de tout ceci. L'important était de renouer ensemble et de nouveau vivre une amitié forte et vraie. Cependant, des voix de réprimande s'élevèrent face à cette paix retrouvée. En effet, les deux meilleures amies avaient parlé fort dans le palais du savoir et du silence. Les autres étudiants les foudroyèrent du regard en les priant silencieusement de les laisser travailler tranquillement, sans ce genre d'interruption. Tenten en rougit avant de rire à nouveau dans sa main. Elle poussa alors la Hyuga et la guida jusqu'au dehors. Les deux camarades se rendirent jusqu'au vendeur de crêpes ambulant et en partagèrent une. Hinata aurait bien aimé connaître les vraies raisons de l'éloignement de sa soeur de coeur. Cependant, elle se refusa de lui poser la question de peur de la voir de nouveau lui tourner quelque peu le dos. De plus, elle sentait que c'était un sujet un peu trop délicat.

"- Bon, prête pour le prochain week-end. Tu sais que j'ai maudit ton père de m'enlever Neji pour son colloque. Comme si c'était nécessaire qu'il soit là alors qu'il en a loupé le début et qu'il n'en verra pas la fin.

\- Selon lui, cela lui permettra de nouer des liens avec les autres chefs d'entreprise. Se faire un carnet d'adresses, tu vois. Une manière de le présenter comme l'héritier officiel.

\- Mouais, mais quand même, bouda Tenten.

\- En parlant du week-end, commença Hinata toute hésitante. Puisque tu es toute seule,..., ça te dit de le passer avec moi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, accepta sa meilleure amie avant de s'étonner en se rappelant un petit détail. Mais... et Naruto ? Cela ne risque pas de le déranger.

\- Il... Il a annulé, lui avoua la Hyuga.

\- Quoi ?! Cria presque sa voisine. Et ben, je comprends un peu mieux ton air abattu. Il t'a dit au moins pourquoi.

\- Et bien..."

Hinata ne put poursuivre car l'alarme de son téléphone se fit entendre, lui rappelant qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes pour rejoindre sa salle et d'assister à son prochain cours. Elle proposa donc à Tenten d'en reparler calmement chez elle quand elle viendra. La douce de Neji acquiesça sans chercher plus loin et la regarda s'éloigner vers les couloirs de l'Université. Ainsi, la soeur d'Hanabi ne la vit pas perdre son sourire qu'elle avait au moment de lui dire à bientôt. Pas qu'elle n'était pas contente d'un tel renouvellement de leur lien, mais par inquiétude. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si l'absence du blond lors du prochain weed-end n'était pas la seule cause de l'état mental de son amie. Non, ce n'était pas aussi simple, elle en était certaine. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être aussi puissant pour la tirer vers les ténèbres, se demanda-t-elle. Malheureusement, tout comme Hinata, Tenten se refusa de la pousser à la confidence, par crainte de rompre leur amitié reconstruite et mise en danger par la tension existant entre leurs deux couples, le conflit entre Neji et Naruto loin d'avoir été réglé.


	51. Des arrivées du tout attendues

La fin de la semaine se profila petit à petit. En ce vendredi, le soir était presque tombé sur Konoha. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses marchait dans la rue, visiblement dans l'intention de rentrer là où elle était attendue. Elle avait le dos voûté et regardait ses pieds plutôt que devant elle et cela malgré le risque de bousculer quelqu'un ou de se cogner à un poteau. En l'observant bien, on pourrait penser qu'elle faisait tout pour paraître la plus petite possible et passer inaperçu. Oh, elle aurait bien accepté l'invitation de ses amies à boire un café, mais encore une fois, elle avait décommandé, prétextant son travail. Cependant, la vérité était qu'elle ne se sentait plus du tout à sa place parmi elles. Même celle qui lui était la plus proche n'avait réussi à la faire changer d'avis. De toute façon, dans le cas où cela aurait eu envi, cela aurait était toujours impossible. Elle était attendue ailleurs de toute manière, comme tous les jours de toute façon. D'ailleurs, sa destination se dessina bientôt pour s'approcher un peu plus pour enfin la voir s'arrêter devant. Empoignant la poignée, elle allait rentrer qu'elle fut devancée.

"- Sakura, ce n'est que maintenant que tu rentres. Tu en as mis du temps pour rentrer de l'Université.

\- Pardon, maman, mais Ino m'a retenue. Elle voulait m'inviter au salon de thé avec les autres filles.

\- Comme si tu n'avais que ça à faire. Si ta copine veut faire la frivole et louper son année, c'est son problème. A toi de ne pas te laisser entraîner par sa paresse et celle des autres. Je compte sur toi pour finir brillamment tes études et d'être la meilleure.

\- Je sais, maman, mais... C'est ma meilleure amie. Je ne pouvais pas partir comme une voleuse. Je vaux mieux qu'une sale lâcheuse. Tu ne crois pas ? Tu m'a élevée pour ne pas l'être.

\- ... C'est vrai, tu as raison sur ce point, croisa les bras madame Haruno. Heureusement que je t'ai bien élevée, sinon où en serais-tu aujourd'hui. Dommage que cela ne t'a pas aidé à te trouver quelqu'un ou à garder l'Uzumaki. J'espère maintenant que tu trouveras mieux ou que tu te décideras à te réveiller pour te l'accaparer.

\- Maman..., souffla Sakura.

\- C'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça, tu sais. Tu as intérêt à mieux valoir que cette pimbêche de Huyga, sinon je ne vois pas en quoi mes efforts pour bien t'élever vont servir. Je veux que tu réussisses dans la vie et que tu sois considérée. Tu en as les capacités et je serais très déçue si tu ne les utilises pas.

\- Merci pour tes encouragements, maman, ironisa la rose en s'éloignant de sa mère. Bon, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais voir comment papa se remet de son mal de dos, puis je me retourne à mes études.

\- Mmm, tu fais bien, ma fille," lui lança sa génitrice qui se retint de la réprimandait sur le ton employé à son encontre.

Ainsi, Sakura s'enfonça dans le couloir sous le regard inquisiteur de celle qui lui donna le jour. Pendant ce temps, Ino avait du mal à faire face à l'énième refus de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'arrêta pas de vociférer et se montrait très vindicative, mais surtout susceptible. Ses compagnes se regardaient dans l'incompréhension totale, enfin pas totalement car elles comprenaient un peu la blonde. Elles-mêmes n'arrivaient pas à comprendre la rose, enfin pas toute. En effet, Hinata se doutait un peu que cette dernière était toujours sous le coup de sa solitude et de savoir toutes les filles du groupe en couple. Encore une fois, elle se sentit coupable et voulut quand même faire quelque chose, malgré le fait que les pamphlets la mettaient en tête de la liste des personnes qui convenaient le mieux à Naruto. Sakura n'en était pas responsable. Elle désirait que celle-ci retrouve ce sentiment de bien-être qu'on ressentait quand on renouait ou renforçait les liens avec des amies, comme à l'image de Tenten et elle.

"- Nous pourrions lui amener quelques friandises. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Cela lui remontera peut-être le moral et lui fera lâcher un moment ses livres. Les mettre de côté quelques minutes la fera sûrement décompresser.

\- C'est une idée, admit Ino. Moi je suis partante."

Leurs camarades se rendirent à la suggestion et ce fut ainsi que toutes se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de l'Haruno. Cependant, la sonnerie sonna dans le vide. C'était bizarre car sa voiture était garée devant le logement, prouvant que leur amie était présente. Pensant au lumbago de son père, la Yamanaka proposa de tenter leur chance chez les parents de Sakura. En peu de temps, les jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent à sonner à leur porte. Ce fut la maîtresse des lieux qui leur ouvrirent d'un air suffisant alors qu'elle sourit à la vue des amies de sa fille, notamment la dulcinée de Saï qu'elle connaissait depuis les couches.

"- Bonsoir, madame. Excusez nous de vous déranger, la salua Ino.

\- Bonsoir, lui rendit madame Haruno en les dévisageant. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Nous cherchons Sakura. Nous voudrions lui apporter quelques douceurs. Comme dit le proverbe, si la montagne ne va pas à toi, va à la montagne. Cependant, elle n'est pas chez elle. Nous avons donc pensé qu'elle serait peut-être ici.

\- En effet, confirma leur interlocutrice. Rentrez donc. Elle est dans sa chambre."

Suivant l'indication, le groupe s'avança dans l'entrée, mais à la surprise d'Hinata qui était la dernière à vouloir franchir le pas, la porte faillit se fermer sur elle. Son nez ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention d'une main salvatrice qui intercepta la planche de bois à temps. La petite-amie de Naruto remercia ses réflexes de lui avoir protégé le visage de cet affront. Madame Haruno fasse à cela se plia en excuses, prétextant ne pas l'avoir vue. Cette explication sonna si faux que l'aînée de Hiashi en eut le souffle coupé quelques secondes. Cependant, elle ne montra pas sa déstabilisation, se sentant pas du tout la bienvenue. La mère de la rose lui faisait-elle payer d'avoir pris à cette dernière Naruto ? Peut-être. Si c'était ça, elle était bien rancunière. Enfin, cela n'empêcha pas Hinata de prendre la suite de ses amies qui froncèrent les sourcils à un tel accueil.

Arrivées finalement devant la chambre d'enfance de Sakura, Ino toqua avant de rentrer. Là, toutes virent leur camarade à son bureau, la tête enfoncée dans ses mains alors que ses coudes étaient appuyés sur le plan de travail. Elles auraient pu penser qu'elle révisait, mais aucuns livres n'étaient ouverts devant elle. Elle semblait plus lutter contre une puissante migraine. Le groupe franchit le seuil en la saluant. Cela la fit sursauter, écarquillant les yeux en les voyant toutes devant elle. Cela permit à ces dernières de constater, de bien plus près, ses joues creusées et ses cernes plus que visibles. Sans maquillage, ce n'était pas joli, joli à voir. Se tournant vers sa meilleure amie, la Haruno voulut connaître les raisons d'une telle entrée en scène que les mots restèrent au fond de sa gorge.

"- Nous sommes venues te remonter le moral, lui sourit la Yamanaka en désignant un sac en papier dont des auréoles de sucres et de graisse en avaient marqué la surface.

\- ... Je... Merci beaucoup les filles," se leva Sakura avant de l'enlacer et d'inviter toutes ses amies à prendre place sur le lit et les sièges présents.

Ce fut un moment de détente et de rire absolu qui apporta un baume au coeur de la rose qui ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Toutes se goinfrèrent de pâtisseries, bien qu'Hinata fut une des rares à n'en manger qu'une. A la vue de tant de calories, elle avait eu un mouvement de recul, se rappelant les moqueries sur son poids et lui prédisant la perte de Naruto si elle osait prendre encore plus de bourrelets qu'elle en avait déjà. Cependant, ne voulant pas inquiéter les autres, et notamment Tenten qui avait espionné son hésitation, elle avait saisi une tarte aux abricots, mais refusa d'en prendre plus. Bizarrement, Sakura fit de même, prétextant une perte d'appétit à cause du stress pour ses examens. Cette excuse permit au groupe de trouver leur premier sujet de conversation avant d'enchaîner par bien d'autres, notamment sur leur ami masculin.

Contrairement, à ce qu'Ino pouvait bien penser, en parler n'était pas si pénible pour sa soeur de coeur qui se surprit à rire aux idioties des copains respectifs. Visiblement, elle le vivait au final plutôt bien, malgré une nostalgie bien visible dans ses pupilles émeraude à la nomination de Naruto et de ses espiègleries. Enfin, si elle pouvait appeler cela ainsi. En effet, au travers les récits d'Hinata qui n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que pour ses amies, le portrait du blond ne faisait pas honneur à sa joie de vivre habituelle. Cela chagrina encore plus Sakura, mais elle n'en fit pas grand cas. Il fallait aussi dire qu'encore une fois, la Huyga garda pour elle ses problèmes et ses indécisions, rendant ses anecdotes assez incomplètes et vides. Heureusement, leurs camarades n'en rajoutèrent pas, soit par respect pour son intimité, soit parce que cela ne les intéressait pas. Hinata espérait que la première possibilité soit la plus viable.

"- En tout cas, je vous remercie d'être venue, dit la rose. Ca m'a fait du bien.

\- C'est surtout une idée d'Hinata, intervint Tenten. D'ailleurs, ta mère a failli lui fermer la porte au nez.

\- Oh, je suis désolée. En ce moment, ma mère est assez perturbée par l'état de mon père, s'excusa Sakura. En tout cas, merci Hinata.

\- Pas de quoi," lui répondit cette dernière.

Le peu d'enthousiasme se lisait dans cette répartie, faisant un peu froncer les sourcils des convives, mais sans pour autant déclencher une réplique. Disons, que cela les interpella quelque peu, car cela contrastait avec l'empathie habituelle dont elle les avait habituées. Pourtant, les remerciements de la rose étaient des plus sincères. Elle était touchée par le geste de la Hyuga. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et reconnut que celle-ci valait bien mieux qu'elle, malgré les dires de sa maternelle. Elle n'était qu'une misérable égoïste, qui mériterait de plus souffrir. Elle allait continuer pour renforcer ses remerciements qu'une voix stridente, qui parvenait du salon, la coupa et elle n'était pas du tout affable.

"- Sakura ! Tu viens mettre le couvert, s'il te plaît ?! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réaménagé ici que tu dois te tourner les pouces, alors dis au revoir à tes amies et vient m'aider !"

A cette annonce, les filles se regardèrent, les yeux écartés d'étonnement avant de reporter leur regard sur la concernée. Celle-ci avait mis sa tête de côté, trouvant le sol des plus intéressants, le rouge de gêne colorant ses joues, alors qu'elle tentait de s'enfoncer entre ses épaules. Elle aurait voulu se cacher sous terre pour ne pas faire face à une telle humiliation devant ses amies. D'ailleurs, ce fut Ino qui rompit le silence qui venait de s'abattre en réalisant ce que madame Haruno venait de révéler.

"- C'est vrai ça, comment se fait-il qu'on ne t'ai pas retrouvée à ton appart, mais chez tes parents ? Tu as vraiment réaménagé chez eux ?!

\- Oui, à cause de mon père, tu sais pour son dos," lui répondit sa soeur de coeur.

A cette affirmation dite d'une petite voix, les filles virent en effet de nouveau les tiroirs de la commode remplis, la penderie contenant manteau, chemises et robes, mais surtout des photos souvenir, comme si elles avaient toujours été là. Elles retrouvaient la chambre de la rose comme du temps de leur enfance et de leur adolescence. C'était loin de ressembler à un aménagement temporaire. En tout cas, sa réponse donnait une explication sur le pourquoi elles l'avait vue tenter de travailler ses cours ici et non chez elle.

"- Mais je croyais que ton père allait mieux," s'étonna une nouvelle fois la Yamanaka.

Un peu gênée et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire de plus, Sakura mit un peu de temps pour lui donner une réponse, mais finit par le faire.

"- Et bien, c'est vrai qu'il y a du mieux pour papa, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Ma mère m'a demandée de lui apporter encore un peu de mon aide. Comme j'étais fatiguée de faire des allers-retours, surtout quand elle m'appelait de nuit, j'ai préféré ramener des affaires ici et de m'y installer le temps que ma présence ne soit plus nécessaire.

\- Elle exagère quand même, se mit à dire cette fois Karui. Ma mère aussi est envahissante, mais c'est culturel chez nous. Le pouvoir maternel est très puissant dans nos familles, mais jamais elle ne m'a demandée de me lever la nuit pour une quelconque course.

\- A la différence, et je te rappelle, que tu habites toujours chez tes parents, Karui, lui fit remarquer Temari. Et que tu as une tripotée de frère et de soeur. Petite dernière que tu es, ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle fera appel. Chouchoute, va.

\- Oh, ça va ! S'offusqua la petite-amie de Choji. Ce n'est pas ma faute si dans nos traditions, une fille ne doit pas quitter le domicile parental sans être mariée... Et je l'avoue..., de un, cela ne me dérange pas, ni Choji d'ailleurs, et de deux,..., j'aime me faire chouchouter par ma petite maman."

Face à sa bouille contrariée, toutes se mirent à rire, emplissant la chambre de joie, bien qu'Hinata et Sakura ne fussent pas les plus expressives. Toutes deux avaient visiblement des raisons de ne pas se fondre dans l'atmosphère du moment. La première car elle savait que bientôt allait sonner un week-end sans voir Naruto alors qu'elle l'avait espéré pendant des jours. La seconde, pensant à tout ce qu'elle a raté et aux regrets d'avoir fait les mauvais choix pendant son adolescence, ainsi qu'à l'image que sa camarade aux cheveux bleutés lui renvoyait. Celle de la vie qui aurait pu être la sienne, c'est-à-dire passer deux jours idylliques avec l'amour comme compagnon. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas et la rose allait devoir encore vivre des heures à se morfondre et à regretter d'avoir écouté son orgueil et sa fierté mal placés. Enfin, pour le moment, la voix de madame Haruno se fit de nouveau entendre, réprimandant sa fille ne pas lui avoir obéi dans la seconde.

Se sentant donc de trop, toutes les jeunes femmes prirent congé de leur amie qui les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. A la différence de leur arrivée, ce fut Ino qui en ferma la marche. Elle en profita pour lui demander la faveur de rester un peu plus longtemps. Sakura allait refuser, mais face à son insistance, elle céda avec l'accord préalable de sa maternelle qui en avait haussé les épaules en lui accordant une petite heure, mais pas plus. A ses dires, sa demeure n'était ni un club, ni un hôtel, alors il leur fallut se plier à son exigence. Sa réponse positive avait détendu la rose dont la tension avait augmenté d'un coup quand elle avait dû avec hésitation soumettre la question de la blonde à son suffrage. Ainsi après avoir salué leurs camarades qui rentrèrent chez elle, Hinata se vit accompagner par Tenten qui portait le sac contenant ses affaires pour le week-end prévu ensemble. Quand à elle, la Yamanaka se trouva devant la commode qui contenait les nappes. Elle était résolue à aider Sakura à réaliser sa tâche. Elle allait s'en saisir d'une qu'elle fut interrompue par cette dernière, d'une voix un peu paniquée.

"- Non pas celle-ci. C'est celle des fêtes. Si maman la voit, elle va criser et nous faire tout un cinéma.

\- Je prends laquelle alors ?

\- Voyons, on va prendre celle-ci," en désigna la rose.

Les deux amies se dirigèrent dans la salle à manger et commencèrent à mettre le couvert qu'elle trouva dans le tiroir de cette même commode. Elles en avaient presque terminé que madame Haruno pénétra dans la pièce et s'exaspéra en voyant la table ainsi apprêtée.

"- Mais voyons, quelle mouche t'a piquée, Sakura. C'est quoi cette nappe et ses assiettes. Tu veux donc qu'on salisse le service de ta grand-mère ainsi que sa nappe préférée pour un repas des plus ordinaires.

\- Oh, pardon, s'excusa sa fille, les yeux brillant d'affolement. Je ne les avais pas reconnus.

\- Voilà, pourquoi quand tu doutes, tu viens me demander, au lieu de croire tout savoir de toi-même, en rajouta la maîtresse des lieux. Tu vois que tu avais besoin de revenir à la maison. Tu es perdue sans nous. Une vraie petit fille, n'est-ce pas Ino ?

\- Euh, ne sut quoi répondre l'interpellée.

\- Enfin, bon. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu n'as qu'à recommencer Sakura, en prenant la nappe bleue et le couvert ordinaire dans la cuisine.

\- Je vais t'aider, s'empressa de dire la Yamanaka.

\- Merci, la remercia son amie.

\- Tu fais travailler tes invités maintenant, l'accusa madame Haruno. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevée. Tu ne me fais pas honneur dis-moi...Après on se demande pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas de petit-ami et encore moins un mari. Ce n'est pas en étant si irrespectueuse des convenances que cela arrivera.

\- Mais cela ne me dérange pas", insista Ino, en regardant du coin de l'oeil sa soeur de coeur se recroqueviller et n'osant plus ouvrir la bouche.

Elle avait même l'impression de la voir se frotter les mains entre elles dans un geste nerveux et compulsif. Cela ne dura pas suffisamment longtemps pour en avoir confirmation, tellement elle se mit à s'afférer à réparer sa boulette, enfin aux yeux de sa mère. Ne voulant pas la laisser seule à cette tâche, la blonde s'opposa donc aux dires de cette dernière et l'aida. Elle en reçut un sourire de remerciement. Ce fut ainsi que l'heure accordée se déroula sans que les deux jeunes femmes puissent échanger plus que des banalités sous le regard inquisiteur de la maîtresse de maison. Ainsi, Sakura finit par raccompagner Ino à la porte. Cette dernière profita de l'absence de cette surveillance pour parler afin d'un sujet qui la titillait depuis qu'elle avait découvert que la rose n'habitait plus au sein de son propre appartement.

"- Sakura, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser que ton père n'est pas la vraie raison de ton arrivée chez tes parents. Je l'ai vu dans le salon quand il est rentré du travail alors qu'on installait le couvert. Je reconnais qu'il a l'air un peu raide, mais j'ai l'impression que cela va mieux.

-...

\- Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Je n'en parlerai à personne, si cela peux te rassurer.

-... Tu as raison... Cela fait plusieurs semaines que ma mère me tarabuste avec ça... alors le mal de dos de mon père en était le meilleur prétexte... Cependant, en réalité, je... j'ai ressenti le besoin de nouveau être entourée par ma famille, se résout à répondre la rose. Mon appart est si vide que je ne supportais plus la solitude... Je suis toujours un peu perdue par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé, tu vois.

\- En effet, mais tu es sûre que d'aller habiter chez tes parents est la meilleure solution, s'inquiéta la Yamanaka. Ta mère est assez spéciale, à s'appuyer un peu trop sur toi ou à exiger que tu te plies à ses volontés. Elle ne te laisse pas vraiment respirer avec sa manie du quand dira-t-on.

\- Mais elle reste ma mère, et puis j'ai quand même le devoir de me préoccuper d'eux... Tu sais, elle n'est pas si mesquine qu'elle le montre... C'est sa façon de se donner l'image d'une grande dame. Elle veut tellement bien paraître que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, surtout quand on sait qu'elle a connu pire avec ma grand-mère... Enfin, c'est le bruit qui circule dans les réunions de famille. Et puis, mon père est présent. Il m'aide beaucoup.

\- Ouais, heureusement qu'il est là, mais quand même, fait attention à toi et n'hésite pas à me parler si tu as besoin.

\- T'inquiète, la serra dans ses bras Sakura. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. Le tigre qui me sert de mère me rappelle à l'ordre."

En effet, derrière son dos, madame Haruno la réprimandait de mettre autant de temps pour dire au revoir à sa meilleure amie. Compatissante et un sourire aux lèvres au surnom qu'elles donnaient durant leur adolescence à cette dernière, Ino lui rendit son étreinte et la salua une dernière fois avant de rejoindre son propre domicile où l'attendait un père aimant et plus tolérant que madame Haruno. Alors qu'elle s'était engouffrée dans sa voiture et qu'elle roulait en direction de l'arcade qui la ramènerait chez elle, elle était si préoccupée qu'elle ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qui passait autour d'elle. Ainsi, elle ne réalisa pas, que devant elle s'avançait sur la voie contraire, une moto au couleur orange et noir. Ce bolide portait un motard à la combinaison harmonieusement assortie à sa carlingue. Ce fut au moment où il était sur le point de passer à côté d'elle que cela fit tilt dans sa tête. La Yamanaka connaissait cette silhouette. Elle lui disait quelque chose, mais qui ?

Elle en fut si estomaquée qu'elle se tourna vers sa fenêtre, mais pas assez rapidement, puisque la moto passa en trombe avant. Elle reporta alors son attention sur son rétroviseur et voulut se concentrer sur les motifs décorant la carrosserie du deux roues. En effet, alors que cette dernière était à son niveau, elle avait cru voir une sorte de renard. Elle tentait maintenant d'avoir confirmation de sa vision fugace, mais en vain. Bientôt et à une vitesse fulgurante, le cheval de métal s'enfuit loin de son regard. De plus, le miroir du rétroviseur ne donnait pas vraiment une image très nette. Elle abandonna donc pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Elle fit bien car elle s'était décalée de sa trajectoire et faillit rentrer dans un autre véhicule. Ino jura entre ses dents et cette peur soudaine lui fit oublier ses doutes, se promettant de ne plus se voir avoir par son imagination. En effet, elle se persuadait d'avoir rêvé. Il ne pouvait pas être là, puisqu'Hinata leur avait apprises qu'il était puni à l'école préparatoire. Et puis, il en existait des milliers de moto orange de ce type. D'ailleurs, une autre la dépassa à l'instant même alors... Elle finit donc par rentrer chez elle, mettant de côté cette "rencontre".

De son côté, Sakura avait soupiré de soulagement et s'était félicitée d'avoir su donner le change à ses amies. Plus d'une fois, elle avait failli éclater en sanglot, mais avait réussi à se retenir. Elle était donc retournée dans l'arène en espérant passer une meilleure soirée, même si ce début ne présumait rien de bon. Alors que sa meilleure amie faisait sa mésaventure bizarroïde, l'heure du repas sonna. Ses parents et elle s'étaient donc installés pour savourer les plats préparés par ses soins et qui avaient mijotés pendant la visite de ses amies. Pendant tout ce temps, après être arrivée chez elle, Hinata se félicitait d'avoir invité Tenten à lui tenir compagnie en ce week-end qui aurait dû être celui de douces retrouvailles et qui avait failli avoir le goût de la solitude. Les deux jeunes femmes rigolaient et s'étaient lancées dans la conception de cookies qui avait fini par se transformer en bataille de farine et de pépites de chocolat.

Les deux amies en étaient couvertes et si des anciens avaient vu leur héritière dans cet attroupement, il était certain qu'une leçon de savoir-vivre aurait été leur récompense. Heureusement, les plus radicaux d'entre eux étaient absents, tandis que les autres vivaient tranquillement leur vie sans se préoccuper des affaires des autres. Ainsi protégée et libérée, la petite-amie du blondinet se lâcha complètement et noya dans le Léthé, le fleuve de l'oubli des Enfers, ses soucis durant ce temps d'insouciance retrouvée. Cela faisait si longtemps, réalisa-t-elle. Cependant, tout avait une fin et une sonnerie en sonna le glas. Le son provenait de la poche de Tenten qui en extirpa son portable. S'en suivit une discussion avec Neji qui l'éloigna du champ de bataille. La jeune femme aux macarons était bien plus qu'heureuse que son petit-ami la joigne elle en toute priorité. Cela fit également plaisir à Hinata qui en sourit. Cette dernière ne se sentit pas le moins du monde offusquée par cette "retraite". Elle comprenait le besoin d'isolement et de discrétion quand un couple désirait parler en toute confidentialité. C'était leur moment, après tout.

Cela lui fit penser à Naruto et à son propre souhait de l'entendre bientôt l'appeler à son tour. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, imiter sa meilleure amie qu'elle en glissa la main dans son propre pantalon pour s'assurer de la présence de l'outil adéquat à toute communication à distance. Elle le serra comme si bientôt il se mettrait à vibrer. Malheureusement, rien ne vint. Désireuse de suivre pour une fois son plus profond souhait, elle prit ainsi les devant et l'appela. La tonalité arriva bien vite pour sonner néanmoins dans le vide. Apparemment, personne n'était là pour décrocher. Cela la désappointa sans pour autant que cela ne l'attriste qu'à peine une seconde. La Hyuga laissa un message et rangea de nouveau son téléphone. Son aimé devait être occupé à se défouler comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était contrarié. Il devait l'être certainement après avoir assisté au départ de Sasuke et réaliser qu'il était maintenant face à la solitude de sa punition.

Le soir tomba ainsi bien vite et l'heure du repas sur le point de sonner. Là encore, elle n'espérait pas ni recevoir, ni espérer le voir décrocher. Ce n'était pas non plus maintenant qu'il allait la gratifier d'un coup de fil. Peut-être plus tard, après avoir rempli le puits sans fond qui lui servait d'estomac. En tout cas, Hinata l'espérait. Pour l'heure, elle laissa Tenten à son bonheur pour aller se débarbouiller et réchauffer quelques mets pour leur dîner comme à l'exemple de la population de Konoha, la pensée de Naruto ne la quittant pas un seul instant. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce dernier, il était bien loin de l'école où sa dulcinée le pensait dégoûter et aigri. Oh, il l'était, mais pas vraiment pour les raisons qu'elle soupçonnait. Il l'était, pas parce qu'il était puni, mais parce qu'il ne pourra pas serrer dans ses bras sa douce et la sentir frisonner sous son touché. Il l'était car il s'apprêtait à tenir une promesse faite, mais qu'il commençait à regretter, au vu des événements.

Il aurait mille fois préféré rouler en direction de la demeure Hyuga pour kidnapper sa princesse et l'amener dans son antre, mais non. Au lieu de ça, il était plutôt entrain de garer son bolide dans une allée pour se diriger, son sac sur l'épaule, vers une maison certes spacieuse, mais qui ne valait pas celle de sa belle ou de Sasuke. Même la sienne, lui parut plus grande alors qu'elle était loin d'égaler les deux autres. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, le blond sonna et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. A l'intérieur de la bâtisse, on sursauta presque au son de la sonnette au point que le bruit d'un couvert se fit entendre. Une personne se leva et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Ainsi, l'Uzumaki n'attendit que quelques instants quand enfin, la lumière provenant de l'intérieur perça à travers l'ouverture pour éclairer son visage.

"- Oh, Naruto, tu es donc venu. C'est une joie de te voir enfin arriver.

\- Bonsoir. Je tiens toujours une promesse.

\- C'est vrai. Excuse-moi, mais je ne l'espérais plus compte tenu de l'heure... et puis, j'aurai parfaitement compris ton refus ou que tu changes d'avis à cause d'Hinata et de...

\- N'en parlons plus, coupa Naruto, dont le faciès s'assombrit au nom de sa belle. Je sais que j'arrive un peu tard, mais le trafic ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix.

\- Je comprends, mais rentre donc. Ne reste pas dehors. Cela leur fera plaisir de te voir. J'avoue que j'ai gardé l'information pour moi. Je n'ai pas voulu donner de faux espoir."

A cette remarque, le blond se demanda dans quel traquenard il s'était embarqué. Enfin, pour l'heure, il n'allait pas rester camper dans le jardin toute la nuit. Oh, il était encore temps pour lui de revenir en arrière et de franchir les quelques kilomètres qui le séparaient d'Hinata en chevauchant son cheval à moteur. Cependant, après un moment d'hésitation, il prit une toute autre décision. Il s'exécuta en franchissant le seuil de la maison quand on lui en libéra l'accès. Son guide lui indiqua tout d'abord sa chambre où il put y déposer blouson, casque et barda, en gros toutes ses affaires. Puis, Naruto demanda l'autorisation d'aller à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un peu avant de se rendre à la salle à manger où des voix se faisaient entendre. Cela lui fut accordé pendant qu'on fit patienter les autres résidents.

L'Uzumaki en profita pour se regarder dans le miroir et espérant d'avoir fait le bon choix. Enfin, ce qui était fait, était fait. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur la douceur et la compréhension d'Hinata. Elle était merveilleuse de lui avoir pardonné son annulation et de l'avoir cru. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle puisse autant lui accorder son pardon à chacune de ses bévues. Jusqu'où s'étendait sa clémence ? Il n'en savait rien, mais cela lui semblait illimité. Il était vrai qu'il s'en voulait encore un peu d'avoir dû mentir, mais il avait craint que savoir la vraie raison de son mensonge lui brise le coeur et il le refusait. Il espérait juste que le jour où on lui autorisera à tout lui révéler arrivera vite et qu'elle comprendra son souci d'avoir accepté d'être ici au lieu d'être à ses côtés. En tout cas, il était certain de pouvoir compter sur sa compassion et d'être doublement pardonné à ce moment-là. C'était un tel ange qu'il ne pouvait pas en douter.

Une dernière giclée d'eau sur le visage lui fit grand bien, malgré quelques doutes encore présent sur sa présence. Sortant enfin de la pièce d'eau, il retrouva son guide qui lui indiqua le chemin. Quand Naruto fit son apparition, des cris à la fois stridents et étouffés féminins se firent entendre. Bon, ce n'était pas assez fort pour lui faire exploser les tympans, mais il avait l'impression d'être accueilli telle une star de show-biz. Il prit le temps de dévisager les personnes présentes. Quand il s'attarda sur un visage, ses dernières traces de culpabilité fondirent et disparurent dans le néant, renforçant ses convictions qu'il sera pardonné. Au moment où il s'installa à table, acceptant le siège qu'on lui présenta, des petites mains s'affairèrent pour lui donner le couvert et le servir en nourriture, alors que derrière lui, la porte de la pièce se fermait derrière lui.

La nuit finit par s'abattre sur Konoha et y était présente depuis un moment qu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Hinata regardait la lune qui y scintillait. Elle était ronde et si lumineuse que les passants pourraient bien se passer des lampadaires pour déambuler dans les rues de la ville. Elle avait le menton appuyé sur ses mains, ses yeux se noyant dans le crépuscule, son portable posé sur le rebord, près d'elle. La jeune femme était plus nostalgique que triste. Visiblement, une énième tentative de joindre Naruto avait fini une nouvelle fois dans le néant, mais la soirée passée avec Tenten avait adoucie la déception. Un vent froid se leva, la faisant frissonner. Elle se résout donc à rejoindre son lit et la chaleur de sa couette. Au moment où elle allait se saisir de ses volets pour les fermer, une vibration se fit entendre, ainsi qu'une lumière pâle lui attira l'oeil. Le coeur battant de joie, Hinata en oublia sa tâche et se saisit de son smartphone.

"- Naruto ! Enfin. J'ai eu peur que tu n'ais pas reçu mes messages."

En effet, son aimé lui rendit enfin l'appareil en se décidant à l'appeler. Le blond s'était isolé au fin fond du jardin de la demeure qui l'accueillait. Il avait bien vu que sa dulcinée lui avait laissé plusieurs messages, mais il avait préféré attendre d'être seul, et plus particulièrement dans la certitude de n'être ni espionné, ni dérangé. Il ne serait pas bienvenu que sa belle puisse entendre des voix en fond, trahissant le fait qu'il aurait dû se trouver seul, enfin selon son excuse. Ce fut donc assez tard qu'il s'était décidé à la joindre. Il avait même eu peur de la déranger en plein sommeil. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas et il en était enchanté. Pas qu'il était mécontent de sa soirée. Cette dernière s'était bien déroulée, bien que ce ne fussent souvent que des monologues. En tout cas, il s'était félicité au final de l'utilité de sa présence en cette demeure, mais il garda cela pour lui.

"- Je les ai reçus, rassure-toi, finit-il par dire. Je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone vibré à cause du bruit des appareils de muscu, et puis, ensuite, je suis parti au restaurant pour me consoler de ne pas être avec toi. Malheureusement, mon phone est resté dans ma piole. Je l'y avais oublié.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, lui répondit Hinata. Te savoir tout seul me fait un peu de peine."

Oui, elle était désolée pour lui, se sentant toujours aussi responsable. De son côté, à cette sollicitation, Naruto en sourit. Pour la rassurer, il lui raconta que d'autres punis lui tenaient compagnie, dont celui sur qui il s'était défoulé pour défendre son honneur. S'en suivit une discussion des plus banales jusqu'au moment où, n'y tenant plus, le blond coupa court à leur conversation à cause de l'air frais de printemps. Après avoir raccroché, il souffla soulager. Le regret de ne pas être à ses côtés, la laissant seule fut balayé par la perspective que la présence de Tenten faisait entrevoir. Grâce à cette dernière, il était rassuré. Sa belle n'allait pas se morfondre au fin fond de son lit à cause de son absence. Heureux d'avoir entendu la voix de leur moitié, les deux tourtereaux se laissèrent enfin aller au sommeil. Enfin, pas vraiment pour un certain jeune homme qui fut réveillé durant la nuit par une sollicitation bien perturbante pour ses sens.

Le lendemain, Hinata se félicita encore plus d'avoir invité Tenten. Elle passa une très bonne journée entre activité de filles, mais pas trop. Ne pas oublier que sa meilleure amie, un peu garçon manqué sur les bords, aimait bouger. Celle-ci l'avait donc emmenée au sein d'un salon de beauté pour un massage, après un petit passage au dojo de son père adoptif qui s'était fait une joie de leur prêter une petite pièce pour qu'elle puisse échanger quelques passes. Bon, c'était surtout une initiation pour la Hyuga. Certes, Neji était un véritable champion, mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa cousine. Oh, il lui avait montré quelques enchaînements, mais une fille qui faisait des arts martiaux n'était pas très bien vue dans sa famille. Hinata avait dû se contenter de la danse de salon et de l'art du thé. En tout cas, le déroulement de ce week-end se déroula plutôt sous les meilleures hospices, bien qu'elle aurait aimé marcher main dans la main avec Naruto.

Pensant à lui, Tenten crut être atteinte de vision surréaliste. En effet, un phénomène étrange s'était produit quand les deux soeurs de coeur étaient sorties de leur séance de détente absolue. Elles s'étaient dirigées vers un bar pour y boire une boisson altérante avant de rentrer. Alors qu'elle sirotait la sienne pendant que sa camarade allait satisfaire un besoin des plus naturels, les yeux de la dulcinée de Neji se tournèrent vers la vitre. Au travers, elle crut voir, de l'autre côté du trottoir, une chevelure blonde et hérissée passée. De plus, elle avait l'impression de connaître cette silhouette masculine, même très bien en fait. Son coeur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine à cause de l'angoisse de voir Hinata être victime d'une quelconque manipulation. La jeune femme tenta de suivre des yeux cette ombre en se concentrant au maximum. Malheureusement, la fenêtre ne renvoyait pas une image très nette. C'était plutôt le contraire. Pendant un moment, elle resta comme figer, n'en revenait pas car pour elle, ce n'était pas possible.

"- Tenten,..., Tenten, l'appela Hinata interpellée. Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?"

En posant cette interrogation, l'aînée de Hiashi se retourna et tenta d'entrevoir ce qui avait autant accaparé l'attention de sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, cette dernière tenta de la dissuader à son geste, mais en vain. La bleutée avait déjà plongé son regard dans le spectacle de la vue. Elle vit à son tour cette carrure qui lui renvoya l'image de son aimé, surtout cette blondeur qui couronnait le sommet. Tout comme sa compagne, les battements de son coeur s'emballèrent et oscillèrent entre l'anxiété d'avoir été trahie et la joie de le voir débarquer en criant surprise. Ce dernier point lui ressemblerait assez bien d'ailleurs. Hinata en plissa les yeux pour rendre sa vision plus nette, mais à l'exemple de Tenten, l'image resta floue. De plus, elle resta bien éphémère puisque le responsable de l'agitation des deux amies s'éloigna assez rapidement, en compagnie d'une silhouette plus petite portant également une coiffe d'une couleur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, lui prenant le bras. Cela lui confirma son idée qu'elle se trompait. C'était tout simplement un couple se baladant. Elle devait vraiment l'avoir dans sa peau pour le penser ici, mais surtout, elle se traitait d'idiote de croire qu'il lui ait osé lui mentir.

"- Ce n'était certainement pas Naruto. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda un peu hésitante Tenten.

\- La silhouette avait un air de ressemblance, mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir cette carrure.

\- C'est vrai, tu as certainement raison, se mit à rigoler son amie. Je me rappelle qu'au début de notre couple, j'avais l'impression de voir Neji partout. On est bien bête parfois.

\- Bêtement amoureuse, oui," l'imita Hinata.

Après s'être calmée, la Hyuga sourit, alors que la compagne de son cousin priait que la vérité lui était sortie de la bouche de sa voisine. Elle savait pertinemment que cela la détruirait si l'Uzumaki lui avait mentie. Ainsi, même si le bénéfice du doute était du côté du blond, Tenten se promit de faire un peu sa fouineuse en sondant ce dernier subtilement à la moindre occasion. Oh, pas qu'elle voulait entraîner de la zizanie dans le couple de sa soeur de coeur, mais elle voudrait savoir si la méfiance de Neji était justifiée. Si c'était le cas, elle allait devoir se plier en excuse et refaire le portrait au responsable pour se défouler, ainsi que lui faire regretter d'avoir mis sa propre romance en difficulté. Le week-end se poursuivit sans d'autres surprises, autant pour les deux jeunes femmes que pour Naruto qui quitta quand même inquiet ses hôtes. S'en suivirent d'autres journées et des fins de semaines studieuses autant pour les universitaires que pour les futurs officiers.

Etrangement, le blond resta très discret sur les deux jours qu'il aurait passé avec Hinata, se concentrant sur le séjour de Sasuke à la mer. A chaque fois que ce dernier tentait d'approfondir le sujet, son meilleur ami coupait cours en détournant la conversation. Bien que cela lui paraisse étrange, le ténébreux n'insistait pas, pensant à tous les coups que Naruto avait dû encore faire face à la frustration. D'ailleurs, parfois, le comportement de son frère de coeur n'était pas du tout habituel. Il l'espionnait de temps en temps entrain de murmurer à son téléphone le soir dans l'ombre d'un coin, en grande confidence. Il arrivait même que le blond raccrocha précipitamment dès qu'il le surprenait en l'abordant ou en rentrant dans la chambre, comme s'il arrivait au mauvais moment. Au début, Sasuke avait pensé à Hinata, mais bien vite, cette idée partit en fumée. En effet, quand il avait sa dulcinée au bout du fil, l'Uzumaki ne se cachait pas, bien que sa voix trahissait une petite gêne, une sorte de honte dissimulée. Un jour, un peu inquiet, il tenta d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

"- Tout va bien avec Hinata ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Naruto. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est une impression. Le week-end que tu as passé avec elle n'a pas l'air de t'avoir enchanté. D'habitude, tu me rabâches les oreilles avec tes rendez-vous. Alors je me pose des questions. Et puis, c'est quoi ces coups de fil en douce ?

\- Quels coups de fil en douce ?

\- Naruto, ne me prends pas pour un con, tu veux ! S'exaspéra Sasuke. Je te rappelle qu'on partage la même piole et qu'il est facile de voir que tu me caches quelque chose.

\- Ecoute, Sasuke, en ce qui concerne ce week-end là, ça s'est bien passé, comme à chaque fois que je suis avec Hinata... Bon, j'avoue que j'en suis encore sorti frustrer car..., enfin,..., tu vois quoi.

\- Ouais, je vois très bien. Tu es rentré la queue entre les jambes...

\- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, tu veux, le coupa le blond.

\- Ok, mais cela n'explique pas le téléphone, insista le ténébreux.

\- Je... je ne peux pas t'en parler. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coup-là... J'ai promis de garder ma langue dans ma poche, mais un jour, peut-être que je pourrais tout te dire.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix," souffla l'Uchiwa avant acquiescer.

Ainsi, les deux amis retournèrent à la préparation du concours dont l'échéance s'était réduite à deux semaines. Sasuke resta donc sur sa faim, mais émit tout de même une hypothèse. Peut-être qu'enfin, Hinata et Naruto avaient eu une conversation sur leur intimité et qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Finalement, il avait peut-être plus d'une fois espionné des appels plus qu'intimes, une sorte de téléphone rose. Bon, il imaginait mal la Hyuga asticoter son petit-ami par ce biais, mais c'était une possible solution pour le faire patienter. Cela expliquerait le sceau du secret s'il prenait en compte la timidité de la demoiselle. Cependant, c'était risqué car le dérapage n'était pas loin et il était connu que plus en donnait, plus on en voulait. Son ami arriverait-il à s'en contenter ? Pas sûr, mais il était vrai qu'à part faire confiance au blond, le ténébreux ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il pensa à le pousser à la confidence. Cependant, vu ses virulentes réactions par le passé dès qu'une personne s'occupait de leur intimité de couple, il se résigna à ne pas aller plus loin. Et puis, au fil du temps, ce fameux timbre gêné avait disparu, comme si la cause de ce dernier ait disparu comme par enchantement, comme s'il s'était fait à l'idée. Cela renforça son soupçon. Son ami et sa copine s'adonnaient à des échanges téléphoniques des plus chauds.

Loin de ces pensées quelque peu déplacées, Hinata et ses amies avaient aussi repris le rythme universitaire. Elle dut faire face encore aux murmures, aux pamphlets qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus sur sa voiture sous forme de P.V ou complètement dépliés dans son casier pour être sûr d'être lus. Cependant, contrairement, aux jours précédents, grâce au soutien de Tenten et à leur lien renouvelé, ce fut plus facile pour elle d'y faire face, même si chaque mot l'enterrait un peu plus sous terre. Elle se surprenait bien souvent à regarder dans le vide, en y réfléchissant, ou à sourire faussement à ses camarades. Le doute avait réussi à rentrer en son coeur et à creuser, une fine entaille, certes pas plus petite qu'une aiguille, mais qui était tout de même présente. Une autre chose surprenante se présentait.

Depuis le week-end annulé, Sakura se faisait plus discrète encore qu'avant. C'était à peine si la rose côtoyait le groupe et avait même tendance à les fuir. Seule Ino semblait conserver un contact, mais c'était assez sporadique. Elle annulait souvent à la dernière minute, prétextant ses études, mais à sa voix tremblante, elle semblait presque aux abois. Il fallait avouer qu'entendre en fond le timbre réprobateur de sa mère n'arrangeait rien. La situation chagrinait les amis, mais il fallait avouer que La Hyuga avait autre chose en tête que de se pencher sur la silhouette un peu amaigrie de leur camarade de médecine. En réalité, elle attendait avec impatience que son aimé en ait fini avec son concours afin qu'ils puissent tout deux se revoir. Ce dernier arriva promptement.

Les épreuves durèrent une bonne semaine où son aimé devait faire face à sa copie dans plusieurs matières comme le français, les mathématiques, les langues... Ces jours-là, elle n'était pas du tout concentrer sur ses cours et y pensait en croisant les doigts. Le soir, elle se retenait de l'appeler pour ne pas le distraire, le sachant réviser quelques derniers points. Lui-même l'avait prévenue qu'il ne la joindrait pas forcément durant cette période précise. Ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement, lui envoyant quelques SMS d'encouragement. A quoi, il y répondait assez sporadiquement et succinctement, confirmant selon son assiduité à se concentrer sur ces examens. Et pourtant, Sasuke le surprit quelques fois, son portable à l'oreille, à murmurer des choses qu'il ne percevait pas, alors que sur ses genoux trônaient ses notes. Songeant à Hinata, le ténébreux se contentait de secouer doucement la tête de gauche à droite, en signe d'inquiétude et de désapprobation. Ce n'était pas en restant au téléphone avec sa belle, que son meilleur ami allait réussir le concours, mais il garda cela pour lui.

Cette semaine de pure douleur intellectuelle passée, l'Uzumaki put souffler. Il avait franchi la première étape. Il fallait maintenant attendre les résultats pour savoir s'il allait être admis aux épreuves d'admission à l'école militaire. En effet, il ne venait de passer que celles d'admissibilité. Ces dernières consistaient à un passage oral devant un jury et en ces fameux tests sportifs. Ceux-ci étaient éliminatoires. S'ils les échouaient, même s'il avait obtenu des notes suffisantes, il ne sera jamais admis et devra tenter sa chance l'année suivante. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère, surtout qu'il savait que Sasuke, Neji et Shino seraient certainement admis dès la première session. Il refusait de faire distancer et laisser en arrière. C'était pourquoi, il s'entraînait tous les jours dans l'attente de ce match pour son futur. Sa patience fut ainsi récompensée car bientôt, il sauta dans les couloirs devant ses amis débités d'un tel comportement immature avant de s'éloigner pour crier sa joie dehors. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Au bout d'un moment, l'Uchiwa le rejoignit, une feuille dans sa main, et le retrouva encore son portable à l'oreille, un grand sourire afficher sur le visage.

"- Tu sais quoi, l'entendit-il d'un ton plus que joyeux. J'ai réussi. Je suis admissible. Plus que l'oral et le sport. Je serai bientôt admis à l'école militaire, je le sens !

-...

\- Merci beaucoup, remercia Naruto. Bien sûr qu'on fêtera ça.

-...

\- Oh arrête, fronça les sourcils le blond, mais sans se débarrasser de son ton jovial. Toi aussi, tu vas finir cette année haut la main, j'en suis sûr.

-...

\- Bon, je dois te laisser. Il y a Sas'ke qui m'attend. Apparemment, il a une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer.

-...

\- Je lui transmettrais. Salut."

Sa conversation finit, le blond se tourna comme annoncer vers son meilleur ami qui sourit en coin en brandissant son courrier. En ne pas en douter, Naruto était en pleine conversation, surement avec Hinata. Qui pourrait-il appeler d'autre en premier pour une telle annonce ? En tout cas, pour le moment, son frère de coeur lui prit des mains son papier et le lut alors que le ténébreux faisait de même pour le sien.

"- Super, tu as aussi réussi !

\- Pourquoi, tu en doutais ?

\- Non ! Cela aurait été bizarre de te voir échouer. En plus, tu es à la pôle position.

\- Par contre, toi c'est étonnant. Tu as réussi, mais tu n'es pas dans les meilleurs. Tu as pourtant eu des notes bien meilleures durant l'année et tu as énormément bossé. Cela ne reflète pas vraiment tout ton labeur.

\- Mouais, je sais. Certainement, le stress du concours... Et puis, tu es au courant que toutes ces matières, ça n'est pas le top pour moi... L'important est que je sois admissible.

\- Tu n'as pas tord, mais quand même.

\- Bah, laisse tomber, fit désinvolte Naruto. Je me rattraperai à l'oral et au sport. Je vous éclaterai tous.

\- Si tu le dis, ricana Sasuke. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je me laisse faire, baka.

\- Je n'attendais pas moins de toi, mon cher Sas'ke, le défia son ami. Cela donnera du piment à cette épreuve."

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à se charrier gentiment en marchant vers leur chambre pour terminer leurs affaires. En effet, ils avaient décidé d'aller la réussite de cette première étape en rentrant à Konoha le lendemain. Ils partirent d'ailleurs tôt afin d'y arriver le plus promptement possible. En ville, ou plutôt chez elle, Hinata était devant son tableau noir entrain de donner son cours particulier face à ses petits élèves. Et oui, au cours des semaines précédentes, elle avait eu la surprise de voir débarquer en sa demeure Astrid avec ses parents accompagnés d'autres couples et leurs enfants. Elle avait eu devant elle, en plus de la soeur d'Hélène, un garçon et deux autres filles d'à peu près son âge. Elle en avait été plus qu'étonnée, mais se reprenant, avait invité ses visiteurs à rentrer dans sa classe improvisée. Hiashi avait même suivi le mouvement face à autant d'adultes étrangers en sa maison. D'ailleurs, ce fut lui qui avait ouvert le bal de la discussion.

"- Mesdames, messieurs, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? Je suppose que vous vous n'êtes pas déplacés à plusieurs pour rien.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Hyuga, était intervenu le père d'Astrid. Les personnes qui m'accompagnent sont des amis à notre famille. Comme nous, ce sont des parents d'enfants souffrant d'un handicap sensoriel. Ils étudient tous dans des classes conventionnelles, mais rencontrent, comme notre fille, quelques difficultés à faire leurs devoirs ou à comprendre leur leçon. Nous aimerions demander à mademoiselle Huyga de les accepter au sein de son cours particulier.

\- Oui, monsieur Hyuga, avait dit à son tour un des visiteurs. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de payer un professeur particulier pour chacun parlant le langage des signes. Notre ami nous a parlé que votre fille ne demandait pas à être payée, donc,..., nous avions pensé que... peut-être, elle accepterait de prendre aussi nos enfants.

\- Je vois, avait fermé les yeux Hiashi avant de les ouvrir à nouveau pour parler des plus sérieusement. Bien que je puisse vous comprendre, cela ne concerne plus un enfant et savoir que ma fille ne sera pas rémunérée, alors qu'elle prend sur son temps de travail universitaire, me gêne un peu. Je pense que vous en conviendrez.

\- Tout à fait, avait déclaré une des mères. Nous sommes prêts bien sûr à convenir d'un prix, si cela est nécessaire, mais nous voudrions tant que nos enfants puissent bénéficier des même chances que les autres non handicapés."

Face à cette tirade, le chef des Hyuga était resté silencieux, conscient que c'était à Hinata de prendre cette décision, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher à y mettre son grain de sel. En entrepreneur, il ne tolérait pas que sa fille se fasse exploiter. C'était généreux de sa part, mais il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties. Il avait failli reprendre la conversation, prêt à défendre les intérêts de son aînée qu'elle l'avait devancée.

"- Cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Je serais heureuse d'avoir d'autres petits élèves. Cela fera des compagnons pour Astrid et si cela peut les aider pour leur avenir, alors je veux bien les accueillir. Je ne manque de rien, donc ce ne sera pas nécessaire de me payer.

\- Hinata...

\- Père, ne vous inquiétez pas... C'est ma décision.

\- Je vous remercie, affirma la mère d'Astrid. Mais votre père a raison et...

\- Très bien, la coupa la petite-amie de Naruto. Veuillez vous installer. Nous allons en discuter pendant que les enfants iront dehors jouer."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Hélène aussi présente avait été chargé de les surveiller alors qu'Hinata avait gentiment invité son père à la laisser gérer cette affaire. Elle avait été quelque peu gênée qu'il ait pu intervenir, prenant les rênes de cette entrevue. Elle aurait tant voulu s'en charger seule depuis le début, mais elle l'avait encore laissé faire, enfin jusqu'à avoir assez de courage pour reprendre le fil de la discussion. Cependant, elle avait encore quelque peu cédé à l'autorité de son paternel en acceptant d'être rémunérée alors que son coeur lui criait le contraire, mais bon, il avait quand même en partie raison. Ce fut donc sous son regard inquisiteur et sérieux que tous se décidèrent sur le tarif qui fut un véritable soulagement pour les parents. C'était vraiment un grain de sable dans leur budget. Ensuite, ils ne s'étaient pas faits prier pour prendre congé. Il fallait avouer que les autre parents n'avaient su où se mettre en regardant le duel entre le père et la fille, alors dès que la voie fut libre, ils étaient partis, convenant du jour et de l'heure du prochain cours avant. Ainsi maintenant, Hinata se retrouva avec quatre petits élèves qui buvaient ses paroles, enfin ses gestes.

En ce samedi matin, elle avait commencé son cours, alors qu'Hélène, qui avait été désignée comme chaperonne de ces polissons, attendait dans un coin en étudiant ses propres matières. Encore une fois, elle travaillait sur un article que la Hyuga avait encore une fois traduit pour l'aider. Oh, son anglais s'était amélioré, et elle avait eu beaucoup moins besoin de son aide, mais parfois, cela avait été appréciable. Tous étaient concentrés et consciencieux quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et qu'une silhouette se déplaça à une vitesse folle vers la professeure particulière. Deux bras puissants la soulevèrent de terre pour ensuite la faire tourner dans les airs alors qu'une voix joyeuse s'éleva.

"- Hinata ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir enfin !

\- Na... Naruto ?! Mais...

\- Ma princesse, j'ai réussi. Je suis admissible, continua le dit jeune homme qui finit par la poser sur ses pieds à sa demande avant de l'enlacer sous les yeux médusés des autres occupants.

\- Fé... Félicitation," lui offrit sa bien-aimée après avoir compris de quoi il était question et qu'il l'ait déposée au sol.

Les enfants gloussèrent et commencèrent à signer de façon frénétique, avançant des hypothèses plus folles les unes que les autres. Les trois filles voyaient en cet homme grand et blond un beau chevalier sauvant sa bien-aimée. Astrid fut la plus enthousiaste, en racontant à ses copines les rares rencontres qu'elle avait faite avec le dit soupirant. Le seul garçon de leur petit groupe admirait cette force qui lui permettait de lever dans le ciel une personne sans apparent effort. C'était comme si Hinata ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Il se joignit à ses camarades. Face à cela, la Hyuga en rougit, comprenant la discussion des enfants. Même Hélène se retint de rire quand elle sortit de sa surprise et qu'elle admirait le beau couple que les deux amoureux formaient. Il fallait bien qu'elle le reconnaisse, la faisant souffler de désespoir et d'incompréhension. Pourquoi leur mettait-on des bâtons dans les roues ?

Par contre, un second individu afficha un visage contrarié, fronçant les sourcils. Elle se trouvait dans le couloir et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto annonçait ainsi ses résultats comme si la soeur d'Hanabi n'était au courant de rien. Si c'était cela, alors, ce n'était pas à elle que le blond l'avait annoncé en premier. A qui donc l'avait-il crié au téléphone si ce n'était pas à sa dulcinée ? Iruka ? Peu probable puisqu'il se rappelait bien l'avoir entendu parler de la réussite de son interlocuteur ou interlocutrice. C'était donc une personne qui suivait encore des études. Déstabilisé par toutes ces incohérences, l'espion ne se fit pas connaître, mais préféra prendre l'air. De son côté, embarrassée par cette étrange intrusion, la soeur d'Hanabi cacha son visage dans le torse de son petit-ami avant de le réprimander.

"- Naruto, voyons. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Quoi ?! Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ?!

\- Bien sûr que oui, tu le sais bien, mais..., je ne suis pas toute seule," lui montra Hinata en lui désignant les autres occupants.

Suivant son mouvement, le futur officier jeta enfin un oeil à ce qui l'entourait. Un sourire gêné lui barra le visage quand il vit ceux si jeunes qui le fixaient avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Une main derrière la tête, il les salua. Son propre air enfantin fit rire les petits élèves qui tentèrent de se présenter, mais à leur manière. Le blond s'excusa en articulant bien qu'il ne comprenait pas le langage des signes. Devant leurs bouilles déçues, il leur proposa alors de lui servir de professeurs. Ce fut donc avec enthousiasme que les enfants sollicitèrent à leur institutrice de sonner la récréation à l'instant. Hinata voulut refuser tout d'abord. Le cours n'était pas si avancé, mais vu l'excitation ambiant, elle en décida autrement. Leur esprit n'était plus à l'étude et elle accepta finalement. Heureux, les gamins se précipitèrent dans le jardin. Là, ils tombèrent sur Sasuke que salua Hinata, ne comprenant pas.

L'Uchiwa lui expliqua donc que son meilleur ami avait décidé de partir directement vers chez elle quand il avait constaté qu'elle n'était pas chez lui à l'attendre comme à son habitude. Sachant la maison de l'Uzumaki vide de vie après son départ, il avait suivi le mouvement. A sa vue et à son attitude altière, en plus de yeux aussi sombres que la nuit, les enfants en eurent un mouvement de recul. Son visage sans expression ne les aidait pas vraiment à vouloir faire plus ample connaissance. Après s'être éloignés, ils attendirent leur nouveau compagnon de jeu. Cependant, il tardait. En effet, ce dernier était occupé avec sa petite-amie qui avait besoin de lui parler un instant. Elle les laissa donc à la surveillance d'Hélène qui en était plutôt heureuse. En effet, elle était très mal à l'aise face au regard du ténébreux qui la fusillait du regard sans aucune raison, juste par curiosité. Elle s'était donc précipitée sur cette occasion pour éviter d'être en sa compagnie.

"- Ils ont l'air mignons tes petits élèves.

\- Oui, acquiesça Hinata qui s'était vue devancer par le blond.

\- Dit, ça te dirait d'annuler ton cours et de venir chez moi pour le reste du week-end.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas. Tu le vois bien, refusa la jeune femme. J'ai un engagement envers eux. Tu m'avais dit qu'on se verrait que le week-end prochain.

\- Hein, s'étonna son copain. Euh, je ne m'en rappelle plus. J'étais certain que c'était aujourd'hui, surtout que l'oral se déroule dans quinze jours. Je pensais travailler le week-end prochain.

\- Ah, ne put que dire Hinata, un peu déçue à cette perspective alors que son espoir était tout autre.

\- J'ai dû me mélanger les pédales avec mes révisions. Désolé... Raison de plus pour qu'on se consacre l'un à l'autre tant que je suis là, puisque nous ne nous verrons pas la semaine prochaine, insista-t-il. Allez, Hinata, je suis sûr que cela ne vas pas les déranger et...

\- Naruto, le coupa-t-elle. Comprend-moi. Les enfants ont besoin de moi. Ils n'ont pas à payer nos erreurs.

\- D'accord, souffla le blond, résigné. Je vais t'attendre alors."

A cela, la Huyga lui sourit reconnaissante et le vit rejoindre les enfants qui l'attendaient depuis un moment. Ils avaient tous un calepin dans la main pour qu'il puisse lire leurs pensées et discuter, si on pouvait le dire ainsi, avec lui, mais surtout, ils avaient hâte de faire son initiation au langage des signes. Ce fut donc sous le regard attendri de sa belle qu'il commença à gesticuler des mains dans tous les sens. Près d'elle, Hélène le jaugeait très beau et aurait été prête à tomber sous son charme s'il avait été célibataire et elle aussi. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas et elle n'était pas de celle qui piquait l'homme d'une autre, ou à briser son couple même si cette dernière ne lui revenait pas.

"- Il a l'air gentil, ton petit-ami

\- Pardon, sursauta Hinata qui ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher d'elle.

\- Je disais que ton copain a l'air d'un mec gentil.

\- Il l'est.

\- Il doit être bien amoureux de toi pour arriver ainsi pour te voir malgré l'importance de son concours."

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, avec une Hinata aussi rouge que possible. Gênée, elle se concentra sur son petit-ami. Alors qu'elle le fixa en prise avec les enfants, ses pupilles brillèrent d'un amour profond pour lui, attendrie par la douceur dont il faisait preuve avec eux. Ce regard perça le coeur d'Hélène. Elle avait l'impression que les sentiments de sa voisine la transperçaient de part en part. Tout son être s'illuminait à la vision de son aimé et une aura chaude, lumineuse l'entourait, l'irradiant. C'était magnifique de la voir aimer ainsi. La soeur d'Astrid la comprenait plus que tout. Soudain, un petit gloussement s'échappa de la bouche de sa camarade. Toutes deux observèrent Naruto entrain de tenter toujours sa chance sous les rires infantiles devant ses maladresses. La Hyuga se décida d'aller le rejoindre pour l'aider. Les deux amoureux se montrèrent ainsi dans leur meilleur jour devant les yeux d'Hélène. Cette dernière n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de trouver le couple harmonieux et magnifique. Tous deux souriaient à l'autre avec une telle lueur d'amour dans les yeux que c'était impossible de passer à côté de la puissance de leurs sentiments. Ils étaient tous deux des astres qui se complétaient.


	52. Des vérités mensongères

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Merci encore aux personnes qui continuent à lire et à commenter, pour ceux et celles qui le font, mon histoire.

Streema : Effectivement, la mère de Sakura donne envi qu'on lui fasse comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que son comportement est exécrable. Merci à ma grand-mère de m'avoir prêtée sa personnalité pour créer ce personnage.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Hinata estima que la récréation avait assez duré et qu'il était temps de retourner dans la salle qui lui servait de classe, elle s'y dirigea et d'un petit petit tintement de clochette sonna le retour au sérieux. Néanmoins, contrairement à leur habitude, ses petits élèves se firent prier, la faisant patienter. Ni comprenant plus rien, la Hyuga se dirigea de nouveau vers le jardin et y vit Naruto entouré des enfants, alors qu'Hélène et Sasuke les observaient un peu à l'écart. D'ailleurs, le ténébreux commençait à trouver le temps long et espérait ne pas décoller trop tard. Mine de rien, Juugo lui manquait et il était certainement entrain de l'attendre chez l'Uzumaki maintenant, au vu de l'heure. Cependant, il devait encore attendre que son meilleur ami en termine avec son cinéma. La lueur dans ses yeux azur ne présageait rien de bon et il allait encore faire des siennes. Il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Heureusement que ce n'était qu'une expression car la blond ne mit pas longtemps pour confirmer ses doutes. S'avançant, Naruto se mit à signer un "je t'aime" avec ses mains à l'intention d'Hinata. Cette dernière en fut toute émue. Alors comme ça, les enfants avaient eu le temps de le lui enseigner. Attendrie, elle allait s'avancer pour le remercier de cette attention qu'elle se stoppa face aux gestes de son aimé. Ce dernier n'en avait pas terminé visiblement, et continua à s'exprimer en langage des signes. En voyant les signes, la Hyuga en fronça les sourcils. En effet, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'apprendre tout un discours en ce langage, il invita donc les enfants de le faire à sa place. Ce fut donc dans un silence religieux que ces derniers récitèrent une prose bien maladroite. En gros, ils plaidaient pour qu'elle en termine avec son cours pour suivre son chevalier servant sur son cheval blanc.

"- C'est si romantique, mademoiselle Hinata, plaida encore Astrid. J'aimerai bien être à votre place, kidnappée par mon amoureux. Je vous en prie dite-lui oui.

\- Dite-lui oui," appuyèrent ses camarades.

Les quatre avaient les yeux brillants où on aurait pu y voir des coeurs danser. Face à ces visages de chatons battus, Hinata sentit son coeur s'emballer. Son devoir d'institutrice lui criait de refuser. C'était sa responsabilité. Cependant, une part d'elle désirait céder à leur requête. Son hésitation était flagrante qu'elle en baissa la tête. Que devait-elle écouter, ses sentiments ou sa raison ? Au moment où elle pensait avoir pris sa décision et qu'elle leur fit face à nouveau, Naruto se trouva devant elle, une main tenant une rose tendue vers sa personne, un sourire tendre et ses pupilles azur étincelantes d'amour illuminant son visage. Une aura irradiante le recouvrait entièrement au point qu'elle ne pouvait pas se détacher de ce spectacle. Entouré ainsi de ses petits élèves, cette image le rendit des plus irrésistibles.

"- Je t'en prie ma princesse. Fais-nous ce plaisir."

Cette supplique eut raison de la résolution de la future institutrice. Elle, qui aurait voulu faire passer le bien des bambins avant tout et de remplir son devoir, se vit lever les doigts pour se saisir de la fleur qui lui offrait. Prenant cela pour un oui, le blond la serra contre lui devant les enfantins yeux émerveillés. Si les petits spectateurs avaient eu la capacité de parler, tous aurait pu les entendre glousser devant un tel spectacle. Astrid et ses copines s'imaginaient bien à la place de leur professeure particulière. Leur camarade masculin, un peu dégoûté comme l'étaient les garçons à son âge, en faisait une petite grimace. A cela, l'Uzumaki lui sourit malicieusement, se rappelant qu'il avait eu la même réaction durant cette période de son enfance jusqu'à ce que ses premiers émois n'apparaissent dans sa vie. Dommage que ces derniers n'avaient pas concerné la belle jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant qu'elle avait accepté sans vraiment en prendre conscience, Hinata ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle partit donc ranger sa classe avec l'aide de ses élèves, plus qu'enthousiastes face à cette tâche. Puis, elle les attendit un instant pour voir son petit-ami faire un check en guise d'au revoir à son homologue plus jeune, qui n'osa pas faire de même avec Sasuke. Ce dernier le regardait tellement de haut, avec son regard habituel, c'est-à-dire froid et sombre, qu'il préféra passer devant lui, la tête entre ses épaules. Par contre, les petites filles le dévisageaient du coin de l'oeil, le trouvant mine de rien si mystérieux qu'il avait aussi son charme. Naruto était le chevalier blanc, alors que l'Uchiwa représentait pour elles le chevalier noir, l'anti-héros au coeur de pierre que l'amour d'une princesse changeait à la fin. A cette vue, l'Uzumaki charria son meilleur ami alors que les enfants s'éloignaient d'eux.

"- Alors comme ça, tu fais aussi tourner les têtes aux filles à peine sortie des couches. Quel dragueur !

\- Moi au moins, j'ai du succès. Charisme Uchiwa oblige.

\- Hey, moi aussi, je te ferais dire, s'offusqua son ami.

\- Dis celui qui n'est jamais sorti avec quelqu'un avant aujourd'hui, ironisa Sasuke.

\- Toi non plus, je te ferai remarquer.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi. Cependant, sans cela, je n'avais plus qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir une fille à mes pieds.

\- Pft," s'offusqua Naruto.

Ce dernier croisa les bras et s'éloigna, un peu en colère. Sa taquinerie s'était retournée contre lui. L'Uchiwa venait de remuer dans son coeur le couteau de sa solitude et qu'à part lui gratifier de moqueries et d'insultes, la majorité de ses anciennes camarades de classe ne l'avaient pas considéré comme un prétendant potentiel. Néanmoins, Hinata l'aimait déjà à cette époque et en cet instant, ce constat le détendit et le poussa à la regarder tendrement. Finalement, il n'avait pas à regretter ces années passées sans aucunes amourettes, bien qu'il aurait aimé en vivre une. Mais pourquoi ? Pour faire comme les autres ? Recevoir la considération de ses compères ?

Il était vrai qu'il avait vu les autres lorgner les couples avec une telle envie, une telle jalousie et admiration qu'il aurait plus qu'apprécier d'être la nouvelle attraction du moment et d'être le principal sujet de conversation de la cour de récréation, ou du moins de la classe. Visiblement, certains s'en étaient contrefichés comme Shikamaru et Temari, eux qui s'aimaient depuis le lycée, ne nourrissant aucun regret, mais d'autres s'étaient pavanés suite à cette valorisation, leur égo en construction bien caresser dans le sens du poil. Kiba en avait été un sacré exemple, en tombant "amoureux" presque tous les jours. Il aimait cette considération encore aujourd'hui, mais il était devenu plus honnête contrairement à ses jeunes années, en révélant à ses conquêtes que rien de sérieux ne découlerait de leur aventure d'un ou de plusieurs soirs.

Pour la conserver à l'époque de leur scolarité, il avait été prêt à "essayer" en enchaînant les relations les unes après les autres et cela sans vraiment de sentiments, les illusionnant à sa "copine", sans aller à tromper, mais rompant simplement aux moindres doutes ou difficultés. Cependant, cela n'avait engendré pas mal de coeur brisé et lui-même ne devait pas bien le vivre au final, même s'il voulait montrer le contraire et le disait encore aujourd'hui-, à moins d'avoir une pierre dans le thorax. L'Inuzuka n'avait pas été le seul, puisque certains garçons et certaines filles avaient fait de même, mais leur raison oscillait entre la peur de se fourvoyer, de faire fausse route sur leur choix de partenaire et celle d'être seul au milieu de couples. Cependant, régler de cette manière cette angoisse de ne jamais être sorti avec quelqu'un en aurait-elle vraiment valu le coup s'il l'avait fait aussi ? En effet, Naruto était maintenant persuadé qu'il était presque naïf de croire que d'agiter sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre prouvait quelque chose, puisqu'on pouvait embrasser sans aucun amour.

Il se rappelait d'une certaine Ryûzetsu qui avait tenté sa chance lorsque sa notoriété avait augmenté en flèche. Elle s'était jetée sur ses lèvres par surprise devant toute sa classe. Bien qu'il y avait répondu, il n'avait rien ressenti d'aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui et il avait su ne pas l'avoir aimée comme elle aurait voulu. Néanmoins, les sifflements d'approbation qui lui étaient parvenus aux oreilles avaient failli le convaincre de tester une amourette avec elle. En réfléchissant, l'Uzumaki réalisa alors que c'était sûrement ce que son ancienne camarade d'école avait eu comme objectif. Oh, il aurait pu craquer. Ce fut une jolie fille, mais il avait refusé en s'excusant alors qu'elle était partie, furibonde et vexée. D'ailleurs, son comportement avait radicalement changé après cela, devenant distante. Elle, qui avait eu pour habitude de le coller dès qu'elle le voyait au même titre que Shion, faisant parti de sa petite bande, avait fini par l'ignorer complètement, comme s'il avait eu la peste. Finalement, ses intentions amoureuses n'avaient pas été aussi véridiques que cela.

En fait, il réalisa qu'elle s'était arrêtée au moment où la reine de leur groupe qui n'était qu'autre que Shion avait commencé à perdre son assurance. Cela correspondait assez avec ce qu'il savait du harcèlement de cette dernière par Sakura. Son refus avait-il donné à la rose une sorte de feu vert pour s'en prendre à leur camarade de lycée ? Peut-être et cette idée réveilla en lui une lueur de culpabilité. Le blond ne le saura sans doute jamais, car il se refusait de réveiller en la fiancée de Shisui les blessures du passé qui devaient justement rester dans le passé. L'avenir lui souriait actuellement et ce n'était pas lui qui allait le mettre en danger. En tout cas, dans l'hypothèse d'avoir accepté de sortir avec Ryûzetsu, aurait-il été heureux de la situation ? Peut-être au début du fait de l'attention des autres sur lui. Néanmoins, au fil du temps, cette expérience n'aurait été que superficiel et dépourvu de sens, surtout si aucun amour n'était partagé. L'intérêt de son entourage se serait estompé et après quoi ? Rester avec la fille par habitude, pour ne pas rester seul, pour faire toujours genre ?

Cela n'aurait pas été très représentatif de respect vis-à-vis de sa camarade, de ses sentiments et même pour lui-même. La joie d'être populaire se serait estompée pour se transformer en regret. En plus, plus le temps serait passé, plus la rupture aurait été difficile, si au final, un attachement avait naquis chez la dite copine. Et puis, ses propres amis n'auraient certainement pas applaudi. Oh, ils auraient toléré sa "petite-amie", mais connaissant les sentiments d'Hinata pour lui et conscient ce qu'ils auraient jugé sa décision comme de l'hypocrisie, Naruto était presque certain qu'ils auraient tenté de lui faire réaliser l'absurdité de la situation, enfin surtout Sasuke ou Shikamaru. Finalement, s'il s'était lancé dans ce genre d'aventure ou d'autres situations, l'Uzumaki aurait été bien à plaindre de jouer un rôle, de ne pas être vraiment lui-même à collectionner les conquêtes, changeant tous les quatre matins sous prétexte d'essayer ou pour faire enrager les copains et les copines. De toute façon, cela ne lui correspondait pas du tout, même aujourd'hui.

Finalement qu'est-ce qu'il l'aurait incité accepter, à part répondre à une idée reçue comme quoi le célibat s'est nul, qu'on était considéré que parce qu'on était un bourreau des coeurs et que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'un adolescent ? Devait-il accuser la puberté et les chamboulements que cette dernière impliquait, si on rajoutait en plus, tout ce qu'il avait traversé durant son enfance et son adolescence ? En effet, comme le signalait Jiraya, son cerveau et celui de ses camarades adolescents avaient dû s'habituer et s'adapter aux nouvelles informations apportées par les hormones sexuelles. Le souci d'indépendance, de penser par soi-même, de montrer une image d'adulte et le désir profond, souvent inconscient, de garder des liens forts avec leur famille se mélangeaient, et les avaient complètement déboussolés. Un nouveau schéma s'était créé durant la période pubère et cela n'avait pas été forcément facile de s'y retrouver dans cette période de rébellion externe et interne.

Naruto se souvenait très bien de ses yeux attirés par une belle fille, enfin selon les critères de son époque et véhiculés par les médias. C'était bien plus tard, quand Shikamaru lui avait expliqué un passage de son cours de biologie, qu'il avait plus ou moins compris qu'inconsciemment, ses instincts le poussaient à chercher celles qui possédaient potentiellement les qualités suffisantes pour porter sa descendance. Il se rappelait très bien ses camarades féminins traiter de pervers, ainsi ses copains et lui-même pour les avoir trop fixées, interprétant mal leur comportement. Les mecs pouvaient apprécier leur beauté sans pour autant vouloir les mettre dans leur lit. Pourtant, elles n'avaient pas été en reste non plus. En effet, le mythe du bad boy sauvé par l'amour de l'ingénue et la sensation de force physique qui émaneait de certains par leur attitude les attiraient tout autant que la vue d'une jolie fille pour leur compagnon de classe. Tout comme eux, elles les jugeaient ainsi et sans s'en rendre compte, comme possédant des gênes assez forts pour leur donner des enfants en bonne santé.

Que ce soit les garçons ou les filles, ils étaient tous sous l'influence hormonale qui transformait le physique de l'enfant qu'ils étaient en celui de l'adulte en devenir. L'incompréhension des réactions de leur corps et la pensée erronée qu'il était vital d'écouter leurs hormones sans aucun contrôle les poussaient parfois à commettre des erreurs plus ou moins récupérables. Dans le moindre des cas, l'image érotique, comme sur certaines affiches publicitaires, ou juste attirant l'oeil par une belle physionomie, faisait connaître aux adolescents et adolescentes leur première réaction sensuelle réflexe et un désir animal hérité de nos lointains aïeuls et qu'ils ont du mal à comprendre. Dans le pire des cas, l'image qu'ils renvoyaient d'eux-mêmes était en péril pour leur futur. A jouer un rôle, et à voler trop près du soleil, on se brûlait les ailes et la société mettait sur les adolescents, ceux en perdition et à la recherche de soi-même, une étiquette qui ne reflétait pas du tout leur vraie personnalité.

L'hyper-sexualisation de la société par les médias et ce qu'ils présumaient comme vrai ne les avaient pas beaucoup aidés non plus à trouver leur place et à se construire une image de la sexualité à sa juste valeur. Il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse. La jeunesse était bien souvent soit trop pousser au romantisme tel un conte de fée, croyant naïvement que l'amour ne touchait que durant les jeunes années, que leur premier émoi serait l'unique de leur vie et, en cas de rupture, pensant que celle-ci ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue, soit enclin à mettre le sexe ou les conquêtes sans lendemain au premier plan. Tout cela poussé bien sûr par les émissions de télé-réalité qui ne l'étaient pas du tout et qui surfaient sur cet aspect d'instabilité émotionnelle des adolescents pour faire de l'audimat en vendant une vie qui était tout sauf réelle, mais qu'artificielle. Les scénarios étaient construits de toute pièce chaque jour et s'adaptaient à la part d'improvisation des personnes choisies pour réaliser l'émission.

Shikamaru le leur avait bien prouvé en piratant lors d'un défi idiot les systèmes d'une chaîne de diffusion. Cela les avait bien dégoûtés, enfin surtout le groupe des poufs qui prenaient en exemple celles qui se trouvaient derrière l'écran de télévision. L'Uzumaki aurait dû s'en douter, au vu du physique que les responsables de la chaîne choisissaient. Tous des stéréotypes non représentatifs de la majorité de la population et qui faisaient plus de mal que de bien. Ils poussaient les jeunes à croire en des choses factices. En plus de prôner un idéal physique complètement retouché et artificiel, ces divertissements audiovisuels vendaient une notoriété éphémère qui avait plus de chance de leur apporter malheur que du bonheur, surtout si on voyait certains de leurs acteurs devenir soit drogués, soit incapable de subvenir à leur vie en dehors de ce phénomène. Leur célébrité disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle leur était apparue et le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de la conserver était de n'engendrer scandales sur scandales ou de surfer sur la vague. Ce n'était pas vraiment une vie et revenir en arrière était parsemé de dépression à l'exemple de Loana de Secret Story.

Enfin, les jeunes faisaient ce qu'ils jugeaient corrects pour eux, mais Naruto trouvait cela bien dommage de les voir se laisser influencer ainsi par des images erronées qui avait failli lui donner une vision de la vie si éloignée de la réalité, engendrant parfois violence et déstabilisation. Oh, il était permis de rêver, ce n'était pas le problème. Cependant, le rêve n'avait pas pour but de détruire le songeur de l'intérieur comme le faisaient certains détournements engendrés par l'hyper-sexualisation et la télé-réalité. Le rêve devait transporter vers l'avant. Certains croyaient en leur bonne étoile et la poursuivait comme Louane. Oui, elle avait percé grâce à The Voice, mais contrairement à l'émission Les Anges, celle-ci permettait de découvrir des talents. Par la suite, elle a dû suer sang et eau dans un travail acharné pour conserver les bénéfices de sa participation. Les Anges ne marchaient que parce que l'être humain est une créature curieuse d'observer la vie des autres, mais surtout leurs déboires et leurs peines. Ils montraient une vie bien superficielle, influençant certains jeunes à l'être à leur tour.

Finalement, ne valait-il pas mieux, pour les adolescents, de se laisser le temps de grandir sans aller trop vite en étant les acteurs de leur vie, avançant étape par étape sans chercher à afficher le visage de quelqu'un qu'ils n'étaient pas ? Chacun avait son propre rythme et personne n'avait à la juger ou à les inciter à imiter les fictions et ce qu'ils pensaient pour acquis, alors que tout était en mouvement et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Etre en couple ou célibataire ne regardait que soi-même. On n'avait pas à les critiquer s'ils faisaient le choix de ne pas faire comme les autres et d'être soi-même. Aduler ou être adulé sous prétexte qu'ils sortaient avec une ou plusieurs individus ne devraient pas être le but de leur adolescence, car il existait tellement de chose à vivre que c'était dommage de se pourrir son estime de soi pour quelque chose qui ne regardait quiconque et qui arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Oui, c'était difficile et le risque de ne pas vivre une romance pendant longtemps était présent. Et pourtant, tout arrivait à ceux qui savaient attendre et qui gardaient leur coeur ouvert sans se trahir soi-même. Les relations amoureuses devraient rester dans la sphère du privée, tout comme l'esprit critique devrait être l'apanage de l'apprentissage des jeunes, en plus du développement de de leur amitié, de leur culture et de leurs connaissances.

Naruto était là de ses réflexions, assis sur le bord du patio et à fixer sans le voir le ciel au couleur de ses yeux, qu'il revint à la réalité en entendant des pas légers dans le couloir qui reliait l'intérieur de la maison au jardin. Se tournant vers cette source, il vit alors la silhouette de sa dulcinée s'avancer vers lui. Hinata était si belle en cet instant et elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui qu'il en sourit narcissiquement. Enivré par ses souvenirs et ses pensées philosophiques, durant un instant, il crut voir durant qu'elle marchait aussi légèrement qu'une plume le doux faciès de sa bien-aimée changé et affiché les traits de ses seize années. Pendant un court moment, il y vit son sourire bienveillant briller, mais il était entouré d'une aura de détresse d'un coeur blessé et reflété dans ses claires pupilles. Elle semblait triste tout en lui souhaitant d'être heureux. En cet instant, sa mémoire lui renvoya l'image d'Hinata lorsqu'il enlaçait Sakura ou que Shion le collait et l'invitait à sortir avec lui.

Il eut alors une révélation. Il réalisa que c'était grâce à elle s'il avait réussi à combattre la tentation du piège d'une relation sans signification, celle qui partait déjà vers les abysses des sans lendemains avant même de débuter. Ce qu'il pouvait maintenant qualifier de grimace reflétant la peine de la Hyuga de ne pas être à lui et de le voir avec une autre. Oh, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, juste les minutes que lui avait fallu pour repousser à la fois Shion et Ryûzetsu. Ce souvenir lui fit réaliser que déjà à l'époque, le secret de la préserver avait habité son inconscient et l'avait fait réagir en conséquence. Dommage, que son coeur ne se soit pas ouvert plus tôt. En tout cas une chose était sûre, en cette seconde, Naruto précéda sa petite-amie et sans préalable se saisit d'elle pour la serrer contre lui, à sa grande surprise.

"- Naruto, que..."

La Hyuga n'eut pu dire plus que cela que ses lèvres furent prises en otage par celles de son blondinet. Cette marque de tendresse s'intensifia au fil des secondes, elle se blottissant contre le corps musclé de son aimé, lui la pressant de plus en plus fort contre lui. Leurs langues finirent par danser ensemble. Cela faisait si longtemps que le couple ne s'était pas embrassé ainsi que le vide engendré par le manque se remplissait pour finir par les enivrer d'une tension sensuelle. Hinata avait arrêté de compter les jours qu'elle avait fini presque par désespérer et son coeur se réchauffa et se ragaillardit d'une nouvelle force. La douce sensation de la peau charnue de l'autre les transporta dans un autre monde, leur faisant oublier qu'ils étaient toujours sous le toit d'une famille aux moeurs très strictes, acceptant difficilement ce genre de témoignage amoureux. Ce fut donc sous le regard assez désapprobateur de certains vieux jeux que le baiser s'éternisa, alors que les plus jeunes les regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui les fit ramener à la réalité.

"- Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas tout seuls et que je commence à en avoir marre d'attendre.

\- Oh ne fais pas ton rabat-joie Sas'ke, répliqua Naruto avant de se concentrer sur sa belle. C'est bon, tu es prêtes ou doit-on attendre l'arrivée des parents de tes diablotins d'élèves.

\- Hélène s'en occupe. Elle les ramène tous dans la voiture de ses parents... donc, oui, je suis prête... Laisse-moi juste le temps de prévenir mon père et de prendre mon sac à main.

\- D'accord... Je t'attends."

Libérée de l'étreinte de son petit-ami, Hinata s'éloigna avant de se voir de nouveau arrêter dans sa course, son bras retenu par une prise douce mais ferme. Se tournant vers la source d'une telle retenue, elle tomba sur un blond qui l'obligea dans un mouvement souple à revenir contre son torse. Avant qu'elle puisse affirmer quoi que ce soit, elle l'entendit lui murmurer au creux de son oreille un petit merci. Il l'invita ensuite à faire vite et qu'il patienterait devant la maison. Alors qu'il s'éloignait en compagnie de Sasuke, sa dulcinée en resta bouche bée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait prononcé ces mots. Elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire. Ne désirant pas s'attarder sur un sujet dont elle ne saisissait pas la signification, elle préféra s'enquérir de sa tâche.

Et pourtant, les remerciements de son blond aurait été un sacré réconfort pour elle et peut-être le film cicatrisant à la fissure qui s'était installée en catimini en elle depuis quelque temps et qu'elle ne réalisait pas encore la présence. Cela aurait été fort de savoir qu'il la remerciait d'avoir toujours été là pour lui montrer le chemin, de l'avoir empêché, sans le savoir, de se perdre dans des relations non sincères, mais surtout de l'avoir aimé depuis si longtemps, elle qui était l'exemple même que l'amour était possible, même au plus jeune âge et que cela valait la peine d'attendre. Oui, l'Uzumaki ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir laissé son coeur se remplir d'amour avant de tenter l'expérience d'une romance qui avait enfin un sens et un aboutissement heureux, il en était persuadé.

De son côté, Hinata était devant le bureau de son père, un peu stressé car pour une fois, elle voulait tenter de ne pas se servir de Tenten ou de Sakura comme prétexte à dormir en dehors de la demeure Hyuga. Naruto lui avait bien fait entendre qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle dorme chez elle. De plus, il était un peu tard pour s'organiser, surtout qu'elle se mettrait la main à couper que sa meilleure amie était avec Neji. Pour ce qui était de Sakura, elle ne voulait pas la déranger alors qu'elle était chez ses parents, mais surtout à cause de l'état maladif dont elle avait été témoin à sa dernière visite. Bon, elle pouvait toujours refuser et rentrer, mais il fallait qu'elle le reconnaisse, elle avait envi de rester le plus longtemps avec lui. Elle ressentait ce besoin de combler ce vide que les jours qui l'avaient séparés de lui avait creusé. Peut-être qu'il était temps de tout révéler à son père sur son semi-aménagement chez son aimé. Ainsi, ce fut un peu tremblante qu'elle leva son poing vers sa porte pour y toquer. A l'ordre d'entrer, elle le fit, l'angoisse augmentant chaque seconde. Elle l'était encore tellement qu'elle eut du mal à commencer la conversation quand elle se trouva devant lui alors qu'il écrivait sur son bureau.

"- Que souhaites-tu Hinata ? Cassa Hiashi le silence, mais sans lever la tête de son papier.

\- Et bien... Je...

\- Je n'ai pas toute la journée, s'excéda son père. Je n'ai pas des heures à te consacrer.

\- Pardon... Je...

\- Hinata, si c'est juste pour me faire perdre mon temps, je t'inviterai à sortir et de me laisser travailler, la coupa son père qui cessa son activité pour la regarder d'un oeil réprobateur, mais surtout un peu déçu de la voir avec si peu de confiance en elle.

\- Euh, se paralysa Hinata face à ce regard glacial. J'ai eu la visite de... Naruto et...

\- Naruto ! Que fait donc ce jeune homme dans cette histoire ? Il n'était pas censé être à l'école préparatoire ?!

\- Apparemment, il y a eu confusion. Il est arrivé à l'improviste et comme il a réussi à être admissible, il désire m'inviter à fêter avec lui cette première étape franchie et...

\- Tu n'étais pas censée faire cours ce matin ? La coupa son paternel d'un ton sec. Serais-tu entrain de me dire que tu as éconduit les enfants à cause de Naruto ?

\- Pas exactement, mais..., hésita sa fille face au ton accusateur qui la fit frissonner d'appréhension comme si elle était en faute. Ce n'était pas mes intentions, soyez-en sûr, mais... les enfants ont insisté et...

\- Déjà que je trouve que tu te laisses beaucoup trop influencer par ton petit-ami, ma fille, maintenant c'est au tour d'enfants, affirma son père dans un souffle presque désespéré face à ce qu'il qualifierait à la limite de faiblesse de caractère. Tu devrais y faire attention à l'avenir.

\- Je..., oui, père,..., je le ferais, lui répondit Hinata en baissant la tête, les yeux tristes avant de vouloir quand même se justifier. Cependant, les enfants étaient fatigués et comme c'est la fin de l'année, j'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à accepter l'invitation de passer la journée avec Naruto... D'ailleurs, je voudrais vous dire...

\- Après tout, fait comme bon te semble, souffla Hiashi qui visiblement était excédé par la discussion avant de se lever de son fauteuil. Bon, puisqu'il est là, je désire le saluer et le féliciter de sa réussite."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le chef de famille invita sa fille à lui indiquer le chemin à suivre pour rejoindre son aimé. Ce fut assez rapidement que les deux Hyuga retrouvèrent ce dernier sur le perron faisant tourner la tête à Sasuke à force de faire les cent pas. Quand le blond entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il allait se jeter sur la personne qu'il pensait être sa belle qu'il interrompit son mouvement à la dernière minute quand il en identifia le faciès.

"- Monsieur Hyuga ?!

\- Bonjour Naruto, salua celui-ci avant de se tourner vers l'Uchiwa. Sasuke.

\- Monsieur, répondit le ténébreux.

\- J'ai appris par Hinata que vous étiez tous les deux admissibles. Je vous en félicite.

\- Merci monsieur, remercia l'Uzumaki, une main derrière la tête alors qu'il vit sa dulcinée à quelques pas de son père, un peu effacée.

\- Bien, à ce que j'ai compris, je crois que vous désirez m'enlever ma fille pour fêter cela.

\- Oui, en effet, confirma Naruto. Je sais que c'est dans la précipitation, mais je désire vraiment bénéficier de sa présence... Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus... Maintenant, si vous le refusez, je peux le comprendre tout à fait car je vous prends de cours. Veuillez m'en excusez."

Un silence suivit cette affirmation. Naruto était stressé car il priait que Hiashi accepta de lui passer son imprévisibilité. Il fallait dire que tout ceci était de l'improvisation pure et dure. Hinata, quant à elle, était sortie de l'ombre et s'était mise à côté de son blond qui lui saisit les doigts pour les lier. A ce geste, le chef de famille ferma les yeux et après un souffle discret, les rouvrit. D'un signe de tête montrant son accord, il ne rajouta pas un seul mot avant de reprendre le chemin de son bureau. Cependant, alors qu'il était de dos au couple, il s'interrompit un instant et reprit la parole alors qu'il fixa une dernière fois les deux tourtereaux.

"- Je me doute que nous nous te verrons pas au dîner ce soir, Hinata.

\- En effet, je...

\- Je compte sur toi, Naruto, pour ne pas la ramener trop tard, continua Hiashi, la coupant.

\- Père,..., c'est justement de ça dont je voulais vous parler tantôt... Je... Je pense que je vais dormir chez... Na...

A la vue d'une lueur étrange dans les pupilles de son père au prénom qu'elle était sur le point de de prononcer, Hinata suspendit ses mots, bloqués dans sa bouche. De son côté, Naruto avait le gorge sèche et le souffle coupé. Il nourrissait l'espoir de voir enfin leur secret révélé et qu'enfin, son couple ne se cacha plus en inventant des alibis devenus de plus en plus difficiles à rendre crédibles. Oui, il avait de plus en plus envi de crier la réalité à la figure des Hyuga et vivre finalement au grand jour ce qu'il partageait avec sa belle. Cependant, par respect pour elle, il se retenait en priant qu'enfin, elle prenne l'initiative de tout avouer. En effet, elle lui avait bien comprendre qu'elle désirait le faire elle-même quand elle jugerait que ce soit le moment. Peut-être que ce dernier était enfin arrivé.

De son côté, Hinata ne savait plus quoi annoncer. Le regard noir de son père venait d'ébranler toutes ses convictions. Elle qui avait été prête à se jeter sur l'occasion pour lui avouer leur secret, elle se trouvait avare de mots, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour les libérer de sa gorge. Par réflexe, elle se tourna vers son blond qui lui offrit un sourire encourageant, tout en serrant ses doigts par les siens pour l'encourager. La lueur dans ses pupilles azuréens brûlait d'un espoir qui serra le coeur de la jeune femme. Elle était divisée en deux, entre le satisfaire pour ne plus vivre dans le secret et la peur de la réaction paternelle. Faisant de nouveau face à Hiashi, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir. Le silence s'installa, un silence gêné et gênant, un silence qui fit froncé les sourcils de Hiashi, un silence qui mettait à rude épreuve sa patience, un silence qui bloqua encore plus Hinata face à ce visage si fermé et sombre, quand soudain, une voix y mit fin.

"- Chez Sakura."

A cette affirmation dite d'une voix sûre et posée, trois regards dévisagèrent le nouveau intervenant. Ce fut le chef de famille qui lui répondit.

\- Chez mademoiselle Haruno ?! Vraiment ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- C'est vrai. J'avais presque oublié, s'exclama Naruto en claquant son poing dans sa paume. Elle avait parlé d'organiser une soirée chez elle avec tous nos amis pour fêter notre réussite. C'était il y a longtemps, bien avant le concours... Par contre, je ne savais pas qu'elle l'avait fait finalement.

\- Cela devait être une surprise, renchérit son meilleur ami. Mais Juugo n'a pas su tenir sa langue et me l'a avoué la veille de notre départ de l'école préparatoire.

\- Je ne suis pas au courant. Hinata, l'étais-tu ? Demanda Hiashi. Si oui, tu aurais dû me prévenir avant. C'était ton devoir.

\- Je... Pas... Pas avant ce jour, dit-elle d'une petite voix, impressionnée par son père. Je vous assure.

\- Sakura n'a pas eu visiblement la capacité de prévenir tout le monde, intervint encore le ténébreux d'un ton toujours aussi posé. Juugo m'a informé que son invitation était totalement improvisée et organisée à la dernière minute. Elle a même proposé de nous loger au cas où la soirée s'éternisait.

\- J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon téléphone ces derniers temps, affirma la jeune femme en se rappelant d'une affirmation d'Hélène. C'est sûrement pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant.

En effet, avant le début de son cours particulier, cette dernière lui avait signalée qu'elle avait tenté de l'appeler la veille et le matin même, mais en vain.

\- Possible en effet, continua l'amant de Juugo. Je comprends pourquoi mon ami s'était proposé pour prendre Hinata dans ces conditions. C'est moi qui aie insisté auprès de lui pour venir la chercher, en emmenant Naruto derrière moi sans lui en donner la vraie destination de la fête pour garder la surprise.

\- Je vois, souffla Hiashi. Tu devrais alors te dépêcher de prendre quelques affaires Hinata.

\- J'y vais de ce pas. Merci père.

\- Bien, messieurs. Au revoir et bonne soirée.

\- Au revoir, monsieur Huyga," le saluèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata rentrait dans le couloir amenant à sa chambre pour prendre son sac. Au moment où elle allait rentrer dans la pièce, elle se fit retenir par Hiashi qui l'avait suivie calmement.

"- J'espère que ce n'est pas un mensonge.

\- Pour... pourquoi Sasuke vous mentirait-il ? Je ne vois aucun intérêt à ce qu'il le fasse.

\- Mmm..."

Le Hyuga n'affirma rien d'autres et partit dans l'ombre des murs, laissant sa fille dans un malaise des plus blessants. Pendant sa marche, il était tellement préoccupé par ses propres pensées qu'il n'avait pas réalisé la portée de ses paroles qui firent mal à Hinata. Cette dernière avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, elle enfant devant le regard froid et sévère de son père alors qu'elle couvrait une des bêtises d'Hanabi, ou plutôt d'Halya qui avait voulu faire porter le chapeau à sa jeune soeur. Elle se rappelait bien comment elle avait essayé de lui expliquer la situation, mais il ne l'avait pas crue et avait préféré écouter sa cousine qui était venue le prévenir. Il fallait dire que les débris d'un vase précieux en morceaux à ses pieds l'avaient accusé et ne l'avait pas aidée à se disculper. Halya avait ce don de se donner l'image de l'innocence et de la gentillesse, ainsi que de masquer ses réelles ambitions.

En ce jour, Hinata ne comprenait plus le comportement de celui qui lui avait donné le jour. II y a encore quelques mois, leur relation n'avait fait qu'en s'améliorant, Hiashi s'ouvrant un peu plus à elle sur son passé et celui de sa mère, ainsi que sur leur vie avant et après sa naissance. Cependant, depuis quelques semaines, il avait repris son ancien comportement. Il était redevenu aussi froid que la glace avec elle, mettant presque encore en doute ses paroles, ses intentions et ses compétences, voir même ses décisions. Bien que déçue, ne voulant plus y penser et s'assurant que personne ne la voyait, elle prit juste son sac à main et rejoignit le plus calmement possible son petit-ami, luttant contre son envie de courir pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Sur le perron, Naruto lorgnait sur son meilleur ami, un peu en colère contre lui.

"- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui as sorti ton cinéma ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets en colère. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas que Hiashi soit au courant de votre petite organisation.

\- C'est vrai, mais..., se résigna le le blond en regardant au loin. J'espérais que... peut-être Hinata allait enfin le dire à son père. Elle semblait en voie de le faire quand tu ais intervenu.

\- Mmm, si tu le dis, admit Sasuke. Je voulais juste vous aider... Et puis, tu as appuyé mes dires en rentrant dans mon jeu, je te signale. Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas le faire si tu désirais un autre scénario.

\- Mouais," bouda l'Uzumaki.

Il bougonna encore dans son coin alors que son meilleur ami lui cacha ses réelles pensées. Contrairement à lui, il avait bien vu qu'Hinata était loin d'être sur le chemin des révélations. Tout son paralangage avait exprimé la fuite et non la confrontation. Et encore une fois, il n'avait pas voulu ruiner les espoirs de son frère de coeur en coupant court à la conversation. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir fait une erreur de l'avoir laissé dans ses illusions. Enfin, il ne s'attarda pas longtemps dans ses réflexions puisque peu de temps après, il vit Naruto se jeter une nouvelle fois sur sa copine qui était revenue et la tirer vers leur voiture. Encore une fois, Hinata fut un peu déçue de pas avoir droit à la promenade en moto qu'il lui avait promis. Enfin, elle n'allait pas se plaindre et s'éloigna donc de sa demeure, loin de se douter des difficultés de son père. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne réalisa pas vraiment le départ de sa fille. Il était de nouveau derrière son bureau, devant une feuille de comptabilité, se demandant d'où venait cette perte bizarre d'argent. Etait-ce une erreur ou une manigance ? Bon, la somme perdue ne mettrait pas l'entreprise en danger, mais si cela se répétait, cela pouvait devenir inquiétant.

Et puis, un autre souci le questionnait. La nouvelle firme qui venait de voir le jour au sein de Konoha lui demandait avec empressement une coopération avec Hyuga corps. Elle avançait des arguments avantageux et semblait répondre à des critères commerciaux sérieux. Cependant, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais quelque chose clochait. Etait-ce leur amabilité un peu trop poussée à l'extrême ? Ou était-ce cette "invitation" qui revenait à chaque fois et qui le mettait dans l'embarras ? Pour le moment, il avait refusé, prétextant que les Hyuga n'avaient pas besoin d'un nouvel partenariat, mais encore une fois, une minorité d'anciens n'était pas d'accord avec lui. De plus, cette firme ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, faisant pression en l'assommant de courriers et de propositions. Alors, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se faire des noeuds au cerveau. Cette zone d'ombre dans les comptes, cette baisse de la productivité étaient-elles une simple coïncidence ou faisait-elle partie d'un plan plus sournois d'un de ses concurrents ? Il resta ainsi sombre et plongé dans ses interrogations jusqu'à ce qu'on annonce qu'Hanabi venait de rentrer de sa promenade et ensuite jusqu'au souper.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata fut étonnée de se retrouver chez l'Uzumaki. Pas qu'elle fut malheureuse de revoir Juugo et Iruka. D'ailleurs, ce dernier l'avait accueilli avec surprise, mais fut heureux d'avoir une présence féminine sous ce toit. Le roux était aussi enchanté de la voir. Oh, les deux universitaires se côtoyaient de temps en temps, mais pas aussi souvent que les mois précédent. Pour eux aussi, les semaines passées et avenir étaient consacrées à réussir le passage à l'année supérieure. De plus, avec son travail au centre ornithologique, le roux avait un peu moins de temps à consacrer à sa camarade. Le responsable lui avait confié un peu plus de missions et de responsabilité et cela à l'égard de son sérieux et de son implication. Bon, pour le moment, il était plus concentré sur le retour pour le week-end de son amant et ne le quittait pas vraiment d'une semelle, tout en gardant une certaine distance avec lui dès qu'il pressentait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'espace vital. D'ailleurs, cela lui fut accordé par son petit-ami quand Sasuke se trouva avec Hinata, seule dans son coin. Surpris, le ténébreux chercha des yeux Naruto et le vit, le téléphone à l'oreille, dans le jardin, sous le regard de sa belle.

Alors comme ça, le blond y était encore accroché. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il l'avait vu répondre à un appel et qu'il était parti en direction de la volière. A croire que l'Uzumaki était devenu accro à cet appareil et puis qui pouvait bien l'accaparer autant. Son ami y passait de longs moments depuis plusieurs jours. Au début, l'Uchiwa pensait que c'était avec la jeune femme devant lui qu'il était, mais ce qui avait devant les yeux le contredisait. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui se passait. C'était peut-être Tsunade ou Jiraya. Le parrain et la marraine de Naruto étaient les seuls en dehors de Hinata qui le retenaient aussi longtemps. Bon, en temps normal, il y avait aussi Sakura, mais depuis quelques jours, c'était à peine si la rose restait en conversation plus de cinq minutes quand il faisait l'effort de prendre des nouvelles d'elle. En fait, en réfléchissant bien, cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé de sa propre initiative. Enfin, pour le moment, secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation, il s'approcha près de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés.

"- Naruto n'est qu'un idiot.

\- Ah Sasuke, tu m'as surprise, sursauta-t-elle, perdue dans ses songes. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que c'est vrai, commença l'Uchiwa en regardant son meilleur ami. Naruto m'a tarabusté pour te voir. Il te force presque à annuler ton cours et au lieu de profiter de toi, il est là au téléphone depuis maintenant presque une heure.

\- Dis celui qui était amoureux de lui, l'attaqua Hinata avant de le réaliser. Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as dû souffrir d'aimer sans aucun retour.

\- Je rêve ou la petite Hyuga est capable de sortir les griffes, la charria l'amant de Juugo avec un sourire narquois. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas comme ça face à ton père.

\- Par... pardon. Fit toute penaude la jeune femme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te taquinais. Je pense juste que tu devrais montrer que tu es capable de prendre tes propres décisions, sans cette peur de faire un écart à l'éducation de la petite fille de bonne famille. Tu en es trop prisonnière.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, mais ce n'est pas si facile... Je pense que toi qui a été élevé dans ce genre de famille que tu peux comprendre cela... Le jugement est parfois trop lourd à porter et...

\- N'en parlons plus, invita Sasuke qui avait compris que ce sujet était délicat. Sinon, en revenant à Naruto, c'est un ami formidable, mais il n'est pas très prévenant avec toi à mon avis, surtout après tout son cinéma chez toi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Cela semblait important, justifia Hinata en lui offrant un petit sourire, se rappelant avec quel empressement son aimé avait saisi son phone pour décrocher.

\- Mmm, ne sut pas trop quoi dire le ténébreux.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Regardant sa montre, la Hyuga constata que l'après-midi était bien avancée. Repensant à ce que les deux garçons avaient annoncé plus tôt, elle s'interrogea sur la suite du programme.

"- Quand devons-nous aller chez Sakura ? Peut-être que nous pourrions y aller maintenant pour l'aider à organiser la soirée et ne pas la laisser tout faire toute seule.

-...

\- Je vais prévenir Naruto, se décida Hinata face au silence de crédulité de Sasuke. Voir ce qu'il en pense."

En fait, l'Uchiwa était sidéré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La jeune femme était-elle si naïve que cela ? Avant qu'elle fasse le moindre pas, il se saisit de son bras pour l'obliger à rester sur place. A ce geste, la Hyuga le regarda et tomba sur deux onyx qui semblaient analyser chaque expression de son visage. Face à ce faciès innocent et complètement perdu par son acte, Sasuke prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

"- Tu n'es pas croyable, Hinata. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas réalisé qu'on a monté un flan à ton père pour qu'il ne soupçonne pas ton semi-aménagement chez Naruto et que tu allais dormir chez lui ce soir ?

\- Je... Je ne vais pas te mentir... Je m'en doutais un peu, mais... j'espérais ne pas lui mentir cette fois... Encore une fois, j'ai manqué de courage, désespéra la Hyuga.

-... Tu devrais peut-être appeler Sakura pour la prévenir que nous l'avons utilisée pour te donner un alibi avant que quelqu'un de malintentionné l'appelle pour savoir si tu es effectivement chez elle," ne put que dire le ténébreux, très mal à l'aise et des plus démunis face au désespoir qu'il lisait en elle.

Bon dieu qu'il n'était pas doué pour rassurer ou consoler les femmes en détresse. Heureusement pour lui, la petite-amie de son meilleur ami lui offrit un petit sourire, le rassurant quelque peu. Après tout, Sasuke avait sacrifié un peu de son honneur pour la couvrir. C'était le moins qu'elle pouvait le faire, en prenant le poids de son mensonge sur ses épaules.

"- Oui, tu as raison, ajouta-t-elle. Je vais le faire, vu que Naruto est occupé."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La Huyga imita son petit-ami et se retrouva bientôt son combiné à l'oreille. Seulement, cela sonna occuper. Un peu désappointée, elle laissa donc un message à la rose en lui proposant même de passer un moment avec eux le lendemain, avant le départ des deux futurs officiers. Après avoir raccroché, elle se tourna vers son camarade au regard si froid que seuls ceux qui le connaissait bien l'abordaient. Il ne l'avait pas quitté et regardait au loin devant lui, se perdant dans la contemplation du paysage. Il eut cependant la curiosité de savoir le résultat de cet appel.

"- A t'entendre, tu n'as pas réussi à la joindre.

\- En effet, confirma la soeur d'Hanabi. Cela sonne occuper.

\- J'espère que Sakura aura ton message avant que quelqu'un ait la mesquinerie de vérifier ta présence auprès d'elle.

\- A ta voix, tu n'as pas l'air d'approuver notre façon de faire, remarqua Hinata. Et cela malgré ton intervention de tantôt.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de juger de vos actions, répondit-il sans la lui gratifier un seul regard, confirmant sans le savoir les doutes de sa voisine. Vous faites ce que vous jugez bon pour vous...

\- Mais tu n'es pas d'accord, continua Hinata d'une voix triste au bord des larmes.

-... Faites juste attention au retour de bâton, affirma juste Sasuke alors que sa camarade afficha un visage de plus en plus triste.

-... Tu as peut-être raison... Je suis consciente que nous ne pourrons pas rester indéfiniment dans cette situation, mais... je ne suis pas encore prête à faire face à...

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ma copine pleure au juste, intervint la voix qu'elle aimait tant entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce dobe ?

\- Oh, Naruto, fit-elle en s'essuyant du bout des doigts ses paupières, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Sasuke qui était prêt à se jeter sur son meilleur ami pour lui faire payer son affront. Ce n'est rien. En plus, je ne pleurais pas... Juste un peu de poussière et mon allergie au pollen qui revient me titiller les narines.

\- Mmm, fait voir, ordonna le blond en se saisissant son visage entre ses deux mains formant une coupelle. Ouais, tes yeux sont un peu rouge... Viens rentrons se mettre à l'abri du vent pour te protéger.

\- Merci," le remercia Hinata qui ne put que le suivre tant il s'était empressé de lui prendre la main pour la conduite à l'intérieur de la maison.

De son côté, Sasuke fulminait contre Naruto en grommelant dans sa barbe. Ce dernier ne perdait rien pour attendre. Comme s'il était capable de faire du mal à Hinata et savoir que son meilleur ami pouvait le penser le mettait en rogne. Et puis, ce surnom réveillait toujours sa rage Il allait se venger d'une manière ou d'une autre, à moins d'oublier d'ici là, mais il se targuait d'avoir une bonne mémoire, à l'image d'un éléphant. D'ailleurs, une possibilité ne se fit pas trop attendre, enfin lui sembla-t-il quand suivant le couple, il surprit leur conversation.

"- Sinon, c'était qui au téléphone ? Quémandait Hinata.

\- Tu es bien curieuse, se tendit Naruto.

\- C'est juste pour savoir, se défendit sa dulcinée.

\- Personne en particuliers, se résout à lui révéler l'Uzumaki d'un ton peu sûr de lui.

\- Ah bon, s'étonna sa petite-amie. Cela avait l'air pourtant important. Tu as des soucis, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Non, non... Tout va bien.

\- Tu es sûr, intervint le ténébreux faisant sursauter son ami. C'était bien long dis-moi, pour une simple conversation, mais surtout bien confidentiel. Bizarre ton besoin de t'isoler comme tu l'as fait.

\- De quoi je me mêle, Sas'ke, se mit presque en colère Naruto. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec notre bavardage.

\- Mouais, fit l'Uchiwa. Je trouve juste étrange ta manière de nous empêcher à te rejoindre ou de t'éloigner pendant ton appel. Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

\- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher encore ?"

Un silence s'installa entre les trois. Naruto foudroya son meilleur ami d'un regard froid qui se reflétait sur le miroir que celui-ci lui renvoyait. Les deux futurs officiers se défiaient à savoir lequel allait baisser les armes avant l'autre. Finalement, ce fut l'Uzumaki qui perdit, mais pas parce que Sasuke avait été le plus intimidant. Non, un poids sur son thorax vint accaparer l'attention du blond qui dirigea son visage vers l'origine d'une telle pression. Le jeune homme vit alors Hinata se serrer contre lui, de nouvelles larmes au bord des yeux. Visiblement, elle ne supportait pas cette tension entre les deux frères de coeur. Elle se sentait responsable. Si au moins, elle avait gardé sa curiosité au placard, cela ne se serait certainement pas produit. Face à la crainte qu'il lisait en elle, Naruto l'engloba dans ses bras comme une armure pour lui offrir protection et sécurité. Il lui embrassa le haut de sa tête devant un Sasuke des plus suspicieux. Ce dernier doutait fort des explications de son frère de cœur, vu l'empressement, mais surtout le ton d'hésitation employé.

"- Tout va bien, Hinata, essaya de calmer le blond.

\- Mais..., je m'inquiète... Tu avais l'air si préoccupé lors de cet appel que j'aimerai t'aider... Cependant, tu sembles le refuser et...

\- Bon, écoute,..., j'étais avec... Jiraya.

\- Jiraya ?! S'étonna Sasuke qui se jeta sur cette occasion. Pourquoi nous le cacher ?

\- Sasuke, souffla son ami désespéré qu'il intervienne encore.

A croire que le ténébreux voulait engendrer de la zizanie entre sa belle et lui. A quoi il jouait au juste ? En tout cas, les doutes de l'Uchiwa atteignirent Hinata qui se décolla un peu de son aimé. C'était vrai que c'était assez étrange comme attitude. Pourquoi ne pas leur dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si confidentiel pour s'être ainsi isolé d'eux ?

"- Et il va bien ?... Je veux dire, de quoi avez-vous parlé tous les deux ?

\- Euh,..., de tout et de rien, dit Naruto. Rien de très important en tout cas.

\- Naruto, l'hésitation dans ta voix me souffle que tu ne nous dises pas la vérité, attaqua Sasuke que les frissons de sa belle confirmèrent ses doutes.

\- Tu m'énerves, Sas'ke, affirma le blond.

A cela, sa dulcinée se tendit car visiblement, le ténébreux avait vu juste.

\- Comme si j'allais laisser Hinata être le témoin d'un échange un peu trop en dessous de la ceinture avec mon cher parrain, s'offusqua l'Uzumaki. Je me permets de te rappeler, mon cher, que c'est une véritable pipelette quand il s'y met, surtout quand il me tarabuste pour lui raconter mes "exploits" en guise d'inspiration pour ses livres... Comme si j'allais lui raconter, mon intimité avec elle."

A cette image, sa princesse se sentit défaillir et rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Non, effectivement, son aimé avait eu raison. Cela aurait été trop gênant. Elle comprenait un peu mieux son visage fermée lors de sa précédente conversation téléphonique. En tout cas, les explications de son ami avaient bouclé le clapé de Sasuke qui reconnut la justesse de ses paroles, au vu de la timidité de la dite demoiselle. Et puis, cela n'a pas du être facile au blondinet de donner le change à son parrain quand on connaissait son pucelage. Au moment où la Hyuga allait reprendre la parole pour remercier son chevalier servant, son téléphone décida de se remettre à marcher normalement en vibrant dans son sac. Elle le prit sans avoir pu s'empêcher de voir son aimé se saisir du sien, croyant l'avoir entendu. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle lut l'identité de l'émetteur.

"- Tiens, c'est bizarre, commença la Hyuga.

\- Quoi donc, demanda Naruto, un peu intrigué alors qu'il rangeait son portable dans sa poche.

\- Je viens de recevoir un message de Sakura, répondit sa belle. Elle me dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire que je la sollicite, qu'elle était déjà au courant que j'aurai eu besoin d'elle.

\- Ah oui ?! Fit le blond, un sourire gêné et une main derrière la tête. Sakura a dû le deviner quand je lui ais parlé de ce week-end et de mon désir que tu dormes chez moi.

\- Ah, se surprit sa dulcinée. Cela fait quelques temps qu'Ino a des difficultés à la joindre, comme si elle faisait la morte. Tu l'as eu au téléphone tantôt ?

\- Ben oui... Je l'ai de temps en temps. Les dernière fois s'étaient quand j'ai eu mes résultats et main..., affirma-t-il avant de se reprendre en devenant silencieux.

Alors c'était Sakura à qui son meilleur ami était suspendu quand il avait surpris sa conversation téléphonique à l'école préparatoire, se dit Sasuke. Ce dernier se tourna vers Hinata qui avait baissé la tête. Il ne fallait pas être sorti de West Point pour se douter qu'elle avait très bien compris de quoi Naruto avait parlé avec la rose, de ses notes et de son admissibilité. Il ne fut pas le seul à voir son abattement puisque cela interpella le principal concerné.

\- Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

\- Non,..., non, aucun, fit Hinata d'une petite voix déçue en relevant le visage, un petite sourire figé. Tu as le droit d'appeler qui tu veux. Bon, il est bientôt l'heure de dîner. Je vais aller...

\- Attend, Hinata, la bloqua Naruto. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir blessée... Pourtant, je crois que je ne fais rien de mal à communiquer avec Sakura. C'est vrai qu'elle a été dure avec toi, mais c'est du passé et...

\- ... Arrête, voyons. Je sais tout ça, coupa sa princesse. Sakura est ta meilleure amie. Elle nous a demandé pardon et nos relations, sans être intimes, sont revenues normale... Alors il n'y a pas de problèmes.

\- J'en suis heureux... Alors tout va bien ?

\- Oui, lui répondit Hinata en lui offrant un baiser chaste. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais aller aider Iruka à la cuisine."

Sous ce prétexte, la Hyuga fuya donc cette réalité qu'encore une fois, Sakura était passée avant elle. C'était peut-être insignifiant comme raison de son affliction, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son coeur d'avoir mal car ce genre de choses était entrain de s'accumuler. Son aimé n'avait donc rien appris de la dernière fois. De son côté, Sasuke n'était pas si satisfait par la fin de la discussion. Naruto était beaucoup trop hésitant, mais surtout il le soupçonnait d'avoir voulu noyer le poisson. Enfin, encore une fois, il laissa pisser. Son ami avait décidé de garder des choses pour lui et bien soit. Il ne se mêlera plus de sa vie. En sa demeure, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses se mit à éternuer sans raison apparente. Visiblement, quelqu'un parlait d'elle. Reniflant, elle était entrain de sortir de sa chambre quand elle entendit son père parler au téléphone du salon. Son oreille perçut un prénom qu'elle connaissait très bien. Interloquée, et par curiosité, elle le regarda et réalisant ce qu'il tenait à la main, entra. Arrivée à porter de vue, elle lui fit signe pour lui montrer sa présence et qu'elle désirait lui parler.

"- Je vais devoir vous laisser... Sakura est là.

-...

\- Oui, je vous la passe. Elle pourra mieux que moi vous renseigner. Au revoir, salua monsieur Haruno avant de tendre l'appareil à sa fille qui s'en saisit avant de s'isoler, loin des oreilles de son paternel.

\- Oui allo ?

-...

\- En effet. J'ai organisé une petite fête et Hinata a bien sûr été invitée. D'ailleurs, nous étions ensemble tout le jour avec nos amis. Pourquoi, il y a un souci ?

-...

\- Mon père n'a pas pu croiser Hinata puisque nous avons passé la journée dehors ou au sein de mon appartement. Je suis juste venue récupérer quelques matelas supplémentaires chez mes parents pour la nuit chez moi."

Cette étrange discussion prit rapidement fin avec une Sakura complètement abasourdie par cette dernière. En cet instant, elle plaignait Hinata de devoir vivre avec une telle surveillance sur le dos qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Au final, beaucoup de choses les liaient, toutes deux. Dommage que Naruto l'ait choisie Hinata plutôt qu'elle. La rose se demandait encore ce que la Hyuga avait de plus qu'elle... Tout sûrement que ce soit sur le plan de la beauté et de la position sociale. Soufflant, le coeur désespéré d'être seule, la Haruno alla voir son père et d'une petite voix prit la parole.

"- Papa, pourquoi t'ai-je retrouvé mon portable à l'oreille?

\- Il sonnait et comme tu étais occupée, j'ai décroché... C'était peut-être important.

\- D'accord,..., merci, mais à l'avenir, je préférerai que tu ne décroches pas. Laisse-le sonner. Si c'est important, il y aura un message et je rappelerai.

\- Comme tu le souhaites, consentit monsieur Haruno. Mais dis-moi, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Hinata ?

\- Oh rien de spécial. Disons que je rends service à des amis, que je paye ma dette.

\- Quelle...

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre Papa... Vraiment," insista Sakura.

Cette dernière ne laissa pas le temps à son père de rajouter un mot, l'abandonnant dans une incompréhension totale. De quelle dette parlait-elle ? Enfin, il ne la retint pas et l'entendit remonter dans sa chambre où la rose se jeta sur son lit, fermant les yeux alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Le reste de la journée ne se passa pas trop mal, à part peut-être le fait que le blond était souvent à regarder son téléphone ou à le triturer dans sa poche. Ce comportement mettait à rude épreuve les nerfs de son frère de coeur, car il délaissait quelque peu la seule femme de la maisonnée. Il était présent près d'elle, mais semblait plus préoccupé par ce fichu appareil que par les pupilles tristes de sa belle. De son côté, le soir tombant, la dite petite-amie avait eu un autre sujet de préoccupation. Comment éconduire Naruto sans le blesser au moment où ils devront aller se coucher ?

En effet, à chaque fois qu'elle venait dormir chez lui ou qu'elle était seule avec lui, il se montrait des plus entreprenants et réalisait de plus en plus de tentatives. A chaque fois, son comportement l'oppressait au point qu'elle avait de plus en plus peur de tout lui dire. Cette crainte était peut-être irrationnelle, mais oui, elle avait peur qu'il se mette en colère et que toute sa frustration explose, le rendant brutal. Elle avait encore dans sa tête l'image des hommes qui, à l'image de celui qu'elle avait aidé à envoyer en prison, tombaient dans la violence dès qu'on leur refusait une faveur. Avait-elle été donc plus traumatisée que ce qu'elle pensait de son harcèlement ? Enfin, pour le moment, Hinata se trouvait devant la porte de sa chambre, entrain d'embrasser son Naruto en guise de bonne nuit, dans un baiser savoureux. Cependant, à la différence des multiples fois, il se montrait doux et sensuel, sans être affamé et sans une balade déplacée de ses mains sur la peau laiteuse de sa copine. Lâchant les lèvres de celle-ci, le blond appuya son front sur le sien avant d'y déposer un doux effleurement.

"- Bonne nuit ma princesse, finit-il par dire avant de se séparer d'elle.

\- Bonne nuit, Naruto."

Après sa salutation, il partit vers sa propre suite, laissant Hinata toute abasourdie au moment où elle disparaissait dans sa chambre. Son blond n'avait rien tenté, pas de baiser passionné en lui faire perdre la tête, pas de forcing de sa porte, pas de yeux de chien battu pour l'attendrir, pas de visage déçu à la culpabiliser au moment des adieux... rien. Bien que bizarre, alors qu'elle se changeait et se couchait, la jeune femme se sentit soulager d'une telle attitude et pensa que peut-être avait-il compris de lui-même. Si c'était ça, alors son coeur en sera soulagé. Grâce à cette perspective, elle put alors s'endormir l'esprit plus tranquille que les fois précédentes. Par contre, Naruto n'eut pas cette chance. Il était sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était inquiet et cette inquiétude était assez puissante pour lui avait retiré toutes envies sensuelles. Oh, il désirait toujours Hinata, c'était indéniable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'atmosphère lui avait coupé la chique. Son esprit était trop préoccupé et cela le frustrait encore plus.


	53. Des demandes à la chaîne

Dans un quartier bien modeste, parsemé d'immeubles ni trop grand, ni trop petit, Hélène n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir en repensant à cette journée des plus surprenantes. Elle repensait au couple qu'elle avait eu devant les yeux. Les tourtereaux étaient si beaux et si harmonieux. Elle avait eu l'impression de voir briller dans les rayons du soleil, le fil rouge du destin joindre leur petit doigt ensemble. De plus, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à revenir de la personnalité de l'institutrice de sa petite soeur. Hinata, celle sur qui des étudiantes jalouses cassaient des oeufs tout au long de la journée, était prête à faire preuve d'un tel altruisme qu'elle l'enviait presque. Plus Hélène la côtoyait, plus son comportement allait à l'encontre de qu'on lui avait raconté. De plus, elle se surprenait à apprécier d'être en sa compagnie. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle était certaine que toutes deux auraient pu devenir de grandes amies. Malheureusement, elle tremblait à l'idée que quelqu'un découvrait son lien avec elle et qu'elle en fasse les frais. C'était pourquoi elle n'en parlait pas et qu'elle priait pour qu'Halya ne l'apprenne jamais. Au fil des minutes, le sommeil pesa sur ses paupières qui finirent par se fermer, imité dans une autre demeure, par un jeune homme aux cheveux dorés.

Le lendemain, rien de particulier ne se passa sous le toit de l'Uzumaki. Les deux amoureux avaient passé la matinée, ou du moins le peu de temps qui restait en ce matin au vu de la grâce matinée de Naruto, ensemble. Bon à demi-ensemble. En effet, encore une fois, le blond s'assurait toujours d'avoir son téléphone à porter de main. Sasuke l'avait surpris encore une fois un peu isolé entrain d'envoyer plusieurs sms visiblement, profitant que sa belle aidait Juugo à préparer de bons petits plats pour le midi. Contrairement à la veille, il haussa juste les épaules, voulant tenir ce qu'il avait décidé. L'après-midi fut consacré aux amis que le quatuor retrouva dans un bar et pour une promenade sous les arbres fleuris du parc. Bizarrement, Sakura en était absente. Ino les informa qu'elle avait annulé sa venue à la dernière minute, en prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas envi de sortir de chez elle et que sa mère avait de toute façon besoin d'elle. Son refus avait attristé et préoccupé la blonde. D'ailleurs, Naruto en avait froncé les sourcils avant de souffler comme déçu d'avoir échoué quelque part. Il en serra son téléphone dans son poing alors que son pouce en frottait l'écran comme s'il résistait à l'allumer.

Ainsi, le temps qui restait avant la séparation les futurs officiers de leurs camarades ne fut pas un enchantement pour Ino et pour le petit-ami d'Hinata. Cette dernière tentait bien de divertir son aimé en le choyant d'attentions, mais à part un sourire, ce n'était pas vraiment d'un grand succès. A force, elle se demandait si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal... ou alors... si une autre personne habitait l'esprit de son aimé comme le suggéraient certains pamphlets de sa connaissance... Et si, cette personne était Sakura. Bon, en tant qu'ami, c'était normal que Naruto s'en inquiète, mais delà en en oublier presque à son existence, c'était un peu exagéré, enfin à son avis. Affligée par cette hypothèse, la Hyuga s'était alors un peu éloignée du groupe seule, mais pas pour longtemps. En effet, Kiba l'avait vue et un peu inquiet, il s'approcha d'elle prudemment. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de prendre un peu ses distances, le jeune Inuzuka avait respecté la consigne et marchait maintenant sur des oeufs.

"- Ca va Hinata ?

\- Ah, Kiba, c'est toi, lui sourit-elle. Oui, ça va. Un peu de fatigue, c'est tout.

\- C'est vrai que la fin de l'année universitaire est assez dense."

Un silence suivit cette pseudo discussion qui n'était que banalité. Un observateur étranger ne se serait jamais douté que les deux se connaissaient depuis des années. Ne désirant pas rester ainsi, le maître d'Akamaru tenta de trouver un sujet à aborder.

"- Et avec Naruto, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, répondit son amie d'enfance d'un ton peu sûre d'elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Une impression qu'il se comporte comme le baka qu'il est et...

\- Kiba, si c'est pour dénigrer mon petit-ami que tu es venu me voir, autant arrêter tout de suite, le menaça Hinata. Je t'ai pourtant demandé d'arrêter ça.

\- Pardon, s'excusa le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas mon intention, je t'assure... Je t'ai vue triste. J'ai cru qu'il avait encore fait des siennes et...

\- Hinata, appela une voix masculine qui fit grogner l'Inuzuka.

\- Naruto ! Se tourna la jeune femme.

\- Viens," lui ordonna le blond en lui tendant la main tout en défiant son "rival" du regard.

La Hyuga se trouvait au milieu des deux à les regarder l'un après l'autre avant de se concentrer sur son ami d'enfance. Puis, d'un signe de tête désolé, elle fit volte face, lui montrant son dos alors qu'elle lia ses doigts à ceux de son aimé. Ce dernier s'empressa à la tirer vers lui pour l'accueillir contre lui dans un mouvement possessif. Sans un mot, son bras posé sur les épaules de sa belle, il l'entraîna plus loin sans quitter Kiba des yeux pour ensuite le snober royalement. Le maître d'Akamaru mit ses mains dans ses poches en pestant et rejoignit, en tapant dans un caillou de frustration, Shino posté plus loin qui l'accueillit en secouant la tête en signe de désaveu. Par ce geste, il tentait de faire comprendre à son complice de toujours qu'il n'avait pas su y faire et que c'était surtout trop tôt. L'Inuzuka n'ajouta rien, à part soufflant en râlant.

De leur côté, Hinata n'osait pas regarder son petit-ami qui visiblement n'avait pas aimé voir l'autre comme il l'aimait l'appeler quand il était en colère s'approcher d'elle, et cela, elle le savait. Elle allait s'excuser que Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps, l'embrassant par surprise. Bien que prise au dépourvu, elle ne s'écarta pas, bien au contraire, y répondit. Son blond en fut heureux et pensa "dans tes dents Inuzuka" alors qu'il s'assurait que ce dernier le voyait bien protéger son territoire. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le voir s'approcher de sa belle, mais surtout ses insinuations qu'il avait parfaitement entendu. Bon, il était vrai qu'il s'était montré négligent, inquiet qu'il était depuis quelques temps, mais ce crétin n'avait pas le droit de se faufiler ainsi pour le lui piquer ou lui souffler l'idée de le quitter.

En tout cas, cette intervention eut le don de réveiller l'ardeur de l'amour d'un blond qui avait vu son esprit un peu trop pollué par des éléments extérieurs. Les dires de Kiba lui avait fait réaliser que oui, il avait laissé de côté la seule personne qui n'aurait jamais dû être mise sur le banc de touche. Naruto passa donc le peu de temps qui lui restait auprès de sa belle, la faisant virevolter dans les pétales de fleurs et la faisant rire par son espièglerie, oubliant son téléphone. Sasuke qui les regardait auprès de Juugo, avait l'impression de retrouver le Naruto qui connaissait depuis des années, celui qui riait et de qui on riait quand il exerçait ses dons de clown, celui qui se foutait des jugements des autres sur sa façon d'être. La plus heureuse était bien sûre Hinata dont le coeur n'arrêtait pas de battre dangereusement vite tellement la joie l'habitait de revoir son aimé ainsi avec elle. Par contre, une autre personne n'aimait pas beaucoup de voir sa cousine ainsi traitée. C'était une Hyuga et la dignité devrait être sa ligne de conduite et courir ainsi au risque de tâcher sa tenue de boue n'était pas une preuve de dignité.

"- Ca fait plaisir de la voir si heureuse, n'est-ce pas Neji ?

\- Si tu le dis, Tenten, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est jouissif un tel manque à la bienséance. Naruto ne se rend pas compte des conséquences d'une telle attitude pour elle.

\- Neji, arrête ! Hinata ne fait que s'amuser et d'apprécier le temps que son copain lui consacre, affirma sa copine dont le ton passa de la colère à la tristesse. Moi, je l'envie.

\- A t'entendre, tu m'accuserais de te négliger et de te rendre malheureuse.

\- Tu es bien un génie pour l'avoir compris, car oui, tu as raison. C'est ce que je pense, l'accusa la jeune femme aux macarons. Depuis qu'Hinata est en couple, c'est comme si je n'existais plus. J'ai beau de rabâcher la chose depuis des mois, tu n'en as rien à faire.

\- Je suis comme je suis et si cela ne te plaît pas... tu n'as qu'à partir, je ne te retiens pas, se mit en colère le Hyuga avant de regretter ses paroles quand il vit des larmes glissées sur les joues de sa petite-amie.

\- Tenten, je...

\- Laisse tombé, j'ai compris, le coupa-t-elle. Tu ne veux plus de moi... Très bien, je m'en vais, puisque je suis de trop."

Après ses mots, elle partit en lui tournant le dos en marchant, mais surtout en résistant à son envie de courir pour fuir. Comme elle voudrait le faire pour pleurer d'avoir été quittée ainsi, avec si peu de délicatesse, car pour elle, c'était une rupture. Neji, quand à lui, resta sans bouger, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation. Ce fut la voix de Kiba qui le sortit de sa léthargie.

"- Et ben, notre glaçon national s'est-il transformé en statue ?

\- Que...

\- Non, il est vivant, se moqua l'Inuzuka. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien, je me suis juste disputer avec Tenten.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... à cause de Naruto et d'Hinata sans doute ?

-...

\- Je prends ton silence pour un oui, décida le maître d'Akamaru. Moi aussi, je me suis pris un râteau mémorable.

\- Tu l'as cherché, je te signale, le nargua le Hyuga qui n'aurait pas non plus satisfait si sa cousine était sorti avec ce coureur de jupon. Et puis pour recevoir un râteau, il faudrait que tu sois épris, à moins que je me trompe, tu ne l'es pas.

\- Mmm, qui sait, affirma songeur son voisin.

\- Kiba, ne joue pas avoir moi. Je ne suis pas Naruto.

\- Bon, ok, désarma-t-il. Je me rends. J'avoue l'avoir été, mais plus maintenant. Disons que tout comme toi, j'attends Naruto au tournant et que pour l'instant il a plus de points négatifs que de points positifs... Les deux nous cachent quelques choses et je n'aime pas ça.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

\- Par contre, tu ne devrais pas laisser tout ça mettre en danger ton couple... Tenten est patiente, mais elle a ses limites. Si tu l'aimes, alors tu devrais aller t'excuser.

\- Dis celui qui enchaîne les aventures d'un soir.

\- Justement... Tu as eu la chance de trouver chaussure à ton pied et ce n'est pas sûr que cela se reproduise si vous rompez à cause de cette histoire. Il n'y aura que des regrets, souffla Kiba en regardant le ciel. Moi, la vie à deux... très peu pour moi... Je veux être libre comme l'air, à l'image d'un oiseau... L'amour, c'est comme une prison."

Neji ne rajouta rien de plus. Bien qu'il ne partageait pas la vision de son ami, il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avançait. Lui-même, par amour fraternel et obligation familiale, il était prisonnier du devoir de protéger Hinata des autres, mais aussi d'elle-même. Cependant, concernant ses sentiments pour Tenten, qu'en était-il ? Il ne s'était jamais senti emprisonner, bien au contraire. Par sa personnalité de femme libre, elle l'avait libéré du carcan de sa famille en lui offrant une boule d'oxygène, un moyen de s'évader. Au fil du temps, elle lui était devenu indispensable pour supporter toute cette pression mise sur ses épaules, mais alors pourquoi un tel acharnement vis-à-vis de sa cousine et de son petit-ami ? Il ne trouva aucune réponse, Kiba lui coupant sa réflexion.

"- Si tu penses comme moi, reste et laisse-la te quitter ou quitte la. Dans le cas contraire, tu devrais la rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit à Tenten que je voulais rompre.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est ce qu'elle a compris quand j'ai vu sa tête, le provoqua le maître d'Akamaru. Maintenant, fais ton choix."

Après une micro-seconde d'intense rétrospection, ce fut un sourire sur les lèvres que Kiba vit le Hyuga prendre les jambes à son cou dans l'espoir de rattraper sa moitié. Satisfait d'avoir fait sa bonne action de la journée, il vit son meilleur ami se pointer à ses côtés.

"- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

\- Oui, Shino, c'est ce que je pense, lui répondit son compagnon de toujours. Toi aussi non ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Pourtant ta vie est aussi dissolue que la mienne. Bien que tu sors moins que moi, je le reconnais.

\- C'est vrai, je m'amuse, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur humaine que quand j'en ressens le besoin. C'est pourquoi je sors moins que toi. Cependant, je suis prêt à laisser ce genre de vie de côté si je trouve ma perle rare.

\- Serais-tu entrain d'insinuer que tu espères la trouver durant une de nos soirées ? Tu dois déchanter souvent alors, se moqua l'Inuzuka. Et puis, en commençant par le sexe, tu prends les choses à l'envers.

\- Qui sait, lui renvoya dans la figure Shino. Aucune règle dicte que nous devons finir nos soirées par une partie de jambe en l'air. Cela peut représenter un moyen de rencontrer quelqu'un.

\- A t'entendre, cela t'ait déjà arrivé d'avoir juste partagé un café sans plus, continua à se moquer son ami. Laisse-moi rire.

\- C'est pourtant le cas, confirma l'Aburame en restant stoïque comme à ses habitudes.

\- Mouais, n'était pas convaincu Kiba après avoir été sans voix pendant une seconde. Et bien, ce n'est pas ma philosophie... Je ne crois plus en l'amour.

\- A cause de ta mère ?"

Etait-ce à cause de l'histoire de sa famille ? Peut-être. Celle qui l'avait élevée pratiquement seule, du moment où son père était trop occupé à boire, s'était enfermée dans une relation amoureuse qui était devenu destructrice jusqu'à ce que la mort de son mari la délivre. L'amour s'était transformé en devoir, refusant de divorcer pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres. Chez les Inuzuka, on ne divorçait pas, on mourrait marié. Ainsi, suivant les préceptes de sa famille, elle avait souffert de voir l'homme qu'elle avait aimé se détruire dans l'alcool pour finir de perdre la moindre once de respect pour lui, lui qui l'avait trahie, ainsi que les valeurs familiales. Il ne voulait pas se sentir enfermer dans ce risque de vivre la même chose.

"- ... Entre autre ... et quand je me souviens de la souffrance d'Hinata, enfermée dans des sentiments depuis si longtemps pour lui, je n'ai pas envi de cela... Et puis, j'ai quand même un peu eu mal de voir mes sentiments pour elle non réciproque alors... Non, ce n'est pas pour moi.

\- Elle a l'air pourtant heureuse et c'est plutôt nous qui les emmerdons, fut pragmatique l'Aburame.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui brise le coeur. Je ne fais que d'être en arrière-garde, près à ramasser les morceaux pour éviter qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

\- Hinata n'est pas aussi faible que tu le penses.

\- Mmm, douta Kiba. Je ne suis pas croyant, mais comme dis l'expression, que Dieu t'entende."

Sur ses mots, les deux amis en restèrent là avant de se mêler une nouvelle fois aux discussions du groupe et partager un dernier verre avant leur séparation. Pendant que duraient ces conversations, Tenten était passée auprès de Lee qui ne comprenait plus rien à la mésentente entre ses deux amis d'enfance. Il allait interpeller Neji au moment où Kiba l'abordait, mais s'interrompit quand il entendit son téléphone sonner. Décrochant, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

"- Sakura, salua-t-il. Que puis-je pour toi ?"

-...

\- Oui, Naruto est avec moi, enfin avec nous. Pourquoi ?

\- ...

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne décroche pas. Il a peut-être éteint son téléphone vu qu'il est avec Hinata à roucouler comme un dingue. Tu devrais voir ça. C'est trop marrant. On dirait de vrais gamins, affirma Lee avant de réaliser qu'il faisait des éloges d'un couple qui faisait souffrir la rose. Euh pardon. Tu n'as certainement pas envi d'entendre ça, mais tu sais, je suis là si tu veux parler ou te changer les idées.

-...

\- C'est vrai ! Ok, j'arrive tout de suite," cria presque heureux le disciple de Gaï.

Ce fut ainsi que le groupe perdit un de leur membre qui partit en les saluant à peine sous le regard suspicieux de Neji qui avait stoppé ses recherches de sa copine. En effet, après avoir compris la portée de ses mots dits sur le coup de la colère, il était parti à ses trousses, mais un peu tard pour savoir où elle s'était dirigée. Conscient qu'elle ne devait pas être loin, il avait l'espoir de la retrouver. De son côté, Sakura était heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie en l'absence de ses parents, sortis faire quelques courses. Ce qui était étrange, vu qu'elle avait refusé de rejoindre Ino quand elle lui avait rappelé le programme de la journée. En fait, sur le coup, elle n'avait pas eu du tout envi de se retrouver au milieu du monde, mais surtout de leur montrer son visage pâle et marqué par la fatigue et ses idées noires.

Au fil du temps, sa solitude l'avait pesée énormément qu'elle avait commencé à suer à grosses gouttes, sa respiration devenant précipité et incontrôlable alors qu'elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air, son coeur comprimé dans un étau. Reprenant le contrôle de son corps, elle avait réussi à éviter la crise d'angoisse. Elle avait alors pensé à solliciter Ino, mais se rappelant Saï, elle y avait renoncé. Puis l'image de Naruto lui était venu à l'esprit, mais encore une fois, l'ombre d'Hinata fit surface, la stoppant dans sa résolution de composer son numéro. Elle n'allait quand même pas se remettre entre eux. Pourtant, elle avait fini par le faire, mais elle était tombée sur son répondeur. Une part d'elle en fut d'ailleurs soulagée. C'était là qu'elle avait pensé à Lee et à toutes les intentions qu'il lui offrait avec bonté. C'était peut-être égoïste de se servir de ses sentiments à son égard, mais le silence de la demeure et le retour des symptômes de l'angoisse l'avaient alors convaincue de le joindre. Ce fut donc presque heureuse qu'elle entendit la sonnette et qu'elle ouvrit à son ami.

Les deux amis passèrent donc le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, Sakura rigolant des pitreries de Lee alors qu'il perdait au jeu vidéo qu'ils partageaient. Alors que l'heure de la séparation allait bientôt sonner, Neji retrouva Tenten. Celle-ci était à l'arrêt du bus entrain d'attendre après avoir déambulé seule dans le parc pendant un moment. L'ayant accompagné, il n'était pas étonné de la voir ici. S'avançant doucement, mais surtout sûr de lui et de son emprise sur la jeune femme, il la prit par surprise en la saisissant pour la plaquer contre lui. Se croyant agressée, elle réagit promptement et d'un mouvement souple, lui fit une clé qui l'envoya sur les fesses devant le regard médusé des personnes présentes sous l'abri. Reconnaissant son petit-ami, le jeune athlète voulut se précipiter vers lui pour s'excuser, mais leur dispute récente l'en empêcha, lui en voulant encore. Le Hyuga dût se relever seul, mais au lieu de se sentir en colère, lui sourit, reconnaissant bien là les réflexes de sa dulcinée. Elle était forte, cela ne faisait aucun doute et il en était fier.

"- Si au moins Hinata possédait ta force, je me ferai pas autant de soucis pour elle.

-... C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, lui dit-elle en le foudroyant de ses yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré sur le chemin. Encore et toujours Hinata... A chaque fois que nous nous voyons, tu me rabâches les oreilles avec elle. J'en ai marre.

\- Je...

\- Au final, tu as bien fait de me mettre les barres sur les T en rompant... Au moins je ne souffrirais plus de te voir te préoccuper plus de ma meilleure amie que de moi. Je t'ai donnée plusieurs chances et tu m'as promis de faire attention, mais non, monsieur préfère faire la sourde oreille..."

Tenten continua à vociférer ainsi devant tout le monde, se mettant en spectacle en plus de mener la vie dure aux nerfs de son petit-ami qui n'aimait pas du tout entendre des spectateurs commencer à chuchoter sur leur compte. Prenant son bras, il l'entraîna dans un coin isolé et la serra dans ses bras le temps qu'elle se calme.

"- Je refuse de rompre... Tu t'ais montée un film toute seule.

\- Mais...

\- J'étais en colère, c'est tout. Je reconnais que j'y vais un peu fort avec toute cette histoire, mais il faut que tu comprennes... Ma famille m'a confié Hinata.

\- Mais tu connais Naruto, tu le côtoies tous les jours, alors comment tu peux penser qu'il puisse lui faire du mal... ou qu'Hinata puisse compromettre l'honneur des Hyuga. Je ne saisis pas ce besoin. Est-ce vraiment qu'à cause de ton devoir envers ta famille ou existe-t-il un autre lien ?

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi. Je ne comprends pas moi-même d'où cela vient. C'est à la fois un devoir et un besoin viscéral... Et puis, reconnaît que Naruto a changé et cela me fait craindre qu'Hinata en souffre un jour, qu'il n'est avec qu'elle que pour profiter de l'influence des Hyuga.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a changé, mais delà à faire souffrir Hinata, il y a un océan... Et de nous oublier encore plus...

\- Je... Tenten, je ne suis pas doué pour les excuses, tu le sais, mais...

\- Ca, c'est sûr, le nargua la jeune femme en le coupant et en lui tournant le dos.

\- Je suis prêt à ce que tu m'aides à passer à autre chose, à accepter de voir les choses autrement pour Hinata et Naruto.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Douta la fille de Yura. Parce que la dernière fois, tu m'as vraiment fait prendre des vessies pour des lanternes et je refuse de retomber dans le panneau.

\- Ecoute, je ne peux pas te promettre que cela arrivera du jour au lendemain, mais...

\- Non, toi, tu vas m'écouter, se retourna Tenten en le foudroyant du regard. Si c'est pour que tu recommences ton cinéma dans quelques jours ou semaines, ce n'est pas la peine... autant qu'on se sépare maintenant... C'est trop dur de te voir te préoccuper ainsi d'une autre,..., de te partager avec une autre,..., même si cette autre se trouve être Hinata.

\- Tenten, je ne veux pas te perdre, affirma avec force Neji en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa belle. Mon devoir me dicte de protéger Hinata, mais mon coeur t'a choisie toi et uniquement toi, personne d'autre. Il faut que tu le comprennes. Je vais avoir besoin de temps et je ne peux pas y arriver sans toi... Je peux te promettre juste de ne plus te bassiner avec le couple de ma cousine, de ne plus passer tout mon temps à les surveiller, mais ne m'empêche pas d'accomplir mon devoir de loin.

-...

\- Je suis conscient que c'est égoïste, mais je veux l'être car je t'aime et tu m'aimes encore, je le sais. Veux-tu bien me laisser une énième chance au nom de tout ce qu'on a partagé ensemble ?

-... Je ne sais pas, Neji, hésita la jeune femme. Je ne sais plus... J'ai peur de ne pas être celle qui te convient et que tu m'abandonnes pour une de ces pouffiasses qui appartiennent à ton monde. Toute cette situation est entrain de détruire mes certitudes."

A ces mots, Neji eut un moment de lucidité. Sa petite-amie était rongée par le doute de ne pas mériter sa place dans son cœur, de ne pas faire honneur à son nom. Penserait-elle donc que les anciens envisageraient une union entre Hinata et lui, entre cousins ? Cela était pratiqué durant les siècles derniers. En fait et cela, il ne l'allait certainement pas le lui annoncer, mais c'était encore tout à fait possible, même à notre époque moderne. La législation autorisait le mariage entre cousins. Deux types d'union étaient en réalité interdits par le code civil.

D'abord les mariages "en ligne directe", donc avec son père, sa mère, ses grands-parents, ses arrière-grands-parents, ses enfants, ou ses petits-enfants. Ensuite "en ligne collatérale", interdiction de se marier avec son frère, sa soeur, son oncle, sa nièce, sa tante ou son neveu. En d'autre terme, dès qu'un lien de parenté directe, c'est-à-dire entre deux personnes ayant un ancêtre commun était établie. Même en cas d'un lien d'alliance, c'était impossible, même après divorce ou veuvage. Ainsi, les personnes divorcées ou veuves ne pouvaient épouser ni un enfant de leur ex-époux, ni un parent de leur ex-époux. Autrement dit, par exemple, il était interdit à un fils issu d'une première union d'épouser sa belle-mère en cas de séparation, et à une mère d'épouser l'ex de son fils. La loi prévoyait que dans certains cas, une fois que la personne qui a créé l'alliance était décédée, une dérogation puisse être accordée par le Président de la République, mais en pratique, elle était très exceptionnelle. Sur le plan civil, le Hyuga le pourrait donc, mais sur un autre plan, c'était une toute autre histoire.

"- Tenten, les lois catholiques refusent une telle union, à moins de posséder au minimum un lien de parenté au quatrième degré, commença à expliquer Neji. De par ma religion, il m'est interdit d'épouser Hinata. Elle est ma cousine au premier degré. Personne, même de ma famille, ne peut m'y obliger ou accorder une telle union. Le seul qui a assez de pouvoir pour le faire, c'est le pape. Il est le seul à pouvoir rédiger une bulle papale qui autoriserait devant Dieu un tel mariage... Mais ma famille n'est pas assez puissante pour avoir une telle grâce. Seul un roi peut avoir une petite chance de se voir apposer le sceau de sa Sainteté si c'était une nécessité absolue.

\- Peut-être, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne prévoient pas de te lier à une autre grande famille... Ou que toi-même tu ne l'as pas envisagé.

\- Tenten, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux et fier d'avoir une petite-amie telle que toi à mes côtés, n'en doute pas. Je me sens libre avec toi, comme jamais je l'étais auparavant, insista le futur polytechnicien qui avait compris qu'il fallait beaucoup plus que des paroles pour la rassurer. C'est pourquoi..."

Neji fit une pause quand il vit que sa belle avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, comme si elle avait peur de craquer si elle y plongeait les siens. Il fallait avouer que sa supposition était dans le vrai. La jeune femme était indéniablement amoureuse de ce mufle de Hyuga. Son coeur ne faisait que danser la chamade depuis tout à l'heure, à chaque parole, à chaque éclat qu'elle percevait dans ses pupilles quand il lui ouvrait son âme sur la réalité de son amour pour elle. Il avait le contrôle sur son bonheur et sur tout son être que la perspective de le quitter la rendait malade, mais sa fierté la poussait à résister et le cacher. Enfin, cacher était un grand mot, car l'homme devant elle avait vu juste. Elle l'aimait encore malgré sa négligence, malgré son obsession sur sa cousine, malgré sa froideur et son pragmatisme. Cependant, pouvait-elle encore prendre le risque de lui faire une confiance ?

C'était pourquoi, elle refusait de le regarder pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas lui montrer ce dilemme qui augmentait à chacune de ses paroles, mais surtout ses convictions et sa fureur qui s'envolaient vers le ciel dès que sa main caressait sa peau. Le Hyuga ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Il avait ce besoin viscéral de voir ses pupilles noisettes, ces pupilles qui lui donnaient envi de vivre, de se donner à fond tous les jours pour la combler, de se réveiller à ses côtés et de découvrir ce sentiment d'impatience à la retrouver après chacune de leurs séparations pour leurs études respectives. Neji lui caressa le pourtour du visage, suivant du bout du doigt, dans un effleurement, le dessin avant de le poser sous son menton. D'un mouvement tendre, il l'obligea à lever les yeux sur lui et à le fixer. Ce fut ainsi que Tenten vit son doux sourire, mais surtout tous ses sentiments au fond de son âme. Dès qu'elle se plongea dans ses pupilles, c'était fini, elle y était prisonnière et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en libérer.

"- Tenten, c'est pourquoi... j'ai rendu visite à tes parents il y a quelques temps...

\- Quoi, mais quand, n'en revenait pas cette dernière. Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as prévenue que tu passais un week-end avec Hinata alors que je devais suivre mon oncle à une grande réunion.

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas.

\- En fait, j'ai réussi à me libérer plus tôt et rentrer sur Konoha pour quelques heures. J'ai alors profité de ton absence chez toi pour faire une demande bien particulière à tes parents..."

Un silence suivit. Neji ne savait plus comment lui annoncer la chose. Le voir devenu muet mit à rude épreuve les nerfs de la jeune femme. Son souffle s'était coupé, ses tempes battaient au rythme infernal de son coeur. Bon sang de quoi parlait son petit-ami ? Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, et soufflant un bon coup, le Hyuga décida de se lancer. Sa dulcinée avait besoin d'être rassurée sur la profondeur de son amour, alors il allait le lui offrir sur un plateau, même s'il aurait aimé le faire dans d'autres circonstances.

Oui, les circonstances n'étaient pas du tout ce qu'il avait rêvé, surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui. Ce symbole intemporel de félicité, d'espérance et de rêve réalisé et à venir était loin de lui, en sécurité au milieu de ses souvenirs les plus précieux. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune, bon coeur, Neji ouvrit ses paupières pour tomber sur les orbites de Tenten qui brillaient d'incompréhension et d'impatience. Il allait enfin finir sa déclaration qu'il regarda quelques secondes au-dessus de l'épaule de sa bien-aimée et aperçu au loin un groupe de jeunes que tous deux connaissaient plus que bien. Fixant une personne en particulier en son sein, une révélation lui fut faite et d'un mouvement, il prit la main de sa belle en s'élançant en avant. Tirée presque sans ménagement, cette dernière ne résista pas, tellement abasourdie par l'enchaînement des événements.

Par contre, son ressentiment refit surface quand elle constata vers qui son aimé, ou plutôt bientôt ex-copain, l'entraînait. Encore une fois, il se précipitait avec elle. Alors toutes ses paroles étaient du flan, alors qu'elle était entrain de s'imaginer un conte de fée, mais voilà, il l'avait encore préférée à elle. Comme elle avait envi de retirer sa main de celle de cet homme qui la faisait souffrir en ce moment même et de prendre ses jambes à son cou après l'avoir bien défoncé sa joue d'une gifle monumentale. Malheureusement, présentant peut-être les intentions de la jeune femme qu'il emmenait, Neji sécurisa sa prise et la retint prisonnière. Ainsi, bloquée, Tenten se résigna donc à le suivre. Elle fut donc impuissante quand il se stoppa à quelques pas d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés marchant main dans la main d'un grand gaillard à la blondeur du blé. Ce dernier en fronça les sourcils alors que sa compagne, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, regardait intriguée le couple devant elle.

"- Alors vous étiez là. On vous a cherché. Lee est déjà parti et on avait peur que vous ayez pris son exemple alors que...

\- Hinata, j'ai une faveur à te demander," ouvrit enfin la bouche son cousin en coupant son camarade de promotion.

Cette demande prit de court la Hyuga qui pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, montrant son incompréhension. Elle n'était pas la seule à l'être puisque tout le groupe l'accompagnait dans ce sentiment. En effet, tous avaient bien vu les tourtereaux approchés et les attitudes les avaient interrogés au plus au point. Il avait devant eux un futur polytechnicien affichant un air des plus sérieux et des plus terminés, alors que sa compagne avait plutôt des larmes aux yeux. C'étaient surtout ces dernières qui interpellèrent leurs amis. Tenten ne les avait pas du tout habitués à montrer sa tristesse ainsi. Elle avait plutôt tendance à cogner ou à vociférer à l'image de Temari qui était pourtant un peu plus vindicative qu'elle.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci était sur les starkings blocks, prête à sauter sur celui qui avait osé faire pleurer une jeune femme. Elle attendait juste qu'il soit à bonne distance pour se jeter sur lui. Heureusement pour le Hyuga, Shikamaru fut à sa rescousse en la retenant par le bras et l'obligeant à rester près de lui. La No Sabaku allait protester avant de rester sa voix face au sérieux qu'affichait son petit-ami. De son regard, il lui demandait de lui faire confiance et d'attendre de voir ce que les événements leur montreraient. Connaissant le Nara à posséder un don pour juger n'importe quelle situation à sa juste valeur, Temari se résigna à écouter son conseil et attendit la suite. Ainsi, Neji eut la chance d'échapper à la furie blonde et en fut reconnaissant à son ami.

Par contre, Naruto serrait son poing libre. Qu'allait exiger encore son camarade aux yeux blancs ? Hinata et lui n'avaient rien fait inappropriée. Il avait même résisté à embrasser sa belle à pleine bouche tout le long de l'après-midi. A part la fois où il avait défié Kiba, leurs baisers avaient respecté la bienséance, alors que son désir était tout autre. Il aurait voulu dévorer sa petite-amie. La Hyuga avait senti sa tension quand elle sentit sa main tremblée dans la sienne. Y déposant la seconde, elle le regarda d'un air le suppliant de se calmer et de se montrer indulgent. Répondant à sa supplique silencieuse, le blond lui fit signe qu'il lui accorda. Il se retint donc, reconnaissant au fond de lui qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus à faire preuve d'autant de colère. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas réagi ainsi et aurait laissé couler. Pourquoi une telle réaction de sa part ? A cause de l'attitude exécrable de son ami depuis des mois avec lui et son couple ?

Pendant que Naruto se faisait des noeuds au cerveau, Neji hésitait à lâcher la main de Tenten. Il avait peur qu'elle prenne la fuite dès le moment où elle la libérerait. Se tournant une dernière fois vers elle, il lui caressa la joue d'un geste tendre à laquelle elle répondit en ouvrant les yeux en grand, étonnée qu'elle fût. En effet, il était très rare qu'il lui gratifie d'une telle caresse en public, pudique qu'il était. Toute sa tendresse, il la gardait pour leur moment d'intimité. Confiant et sachant par sa réaction qu'il venait de titiller encore plus sa curiosité, le Hyuga jugea qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Il desserra sa prise et s'avança vers sa cousine. Se penchant, il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, alors qu'à cette vision, Naruto se mit à grogner sourdement comme s'il était Akamaru, avant de se redresser en lui souriant du coin de la bouche. Hinata le regarda un peu abasourdie par la requête de son cousin avant de lui rendre son sourire, les yeux attendris.

Alors que Neji faisait un pas en arrière pour lui donner un peu d'espace, elle leva lentement les bras pour passer ses mains derrière son cou. Là, elle saisit le fermoir d'une fine chaîne qui s'y trouvait. D'ailleurs, son aimé ne rata pas une seule seconde de ce spectacle, intrigué qu'il était depuis longtemps par ce fil d'or que sa dulcinée ne quittait jamais, même quand elle mettait un autre collier. Par contre, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de cacher le pendentif qui s'y logeait. D'un geste précis, la Hyuga ouvrit le cadenas du bijou et enleva doucement le bijou. Ce faisant, le blond vit alors la chaîne se glisser en dehors du haut de sa princesse. A cette scène, il imaginait que c'était ses doigts qui caressaient la peau de sa belle au lieu de ce métal précieux. Se secouant la tête pour s'enlever ses idées un peu mal placées, et puis ce n'était pas le lieu, il vit apparaître deux anneaux, l'un en or blanc, l'autre en or jaune. Quand elle termina, sa petite-amie les plaça délicatement dans la paume et les tendit à son cousin.

Ce dernier les saisit avec beaucoup d'attention comme s'il avait peur de les casser. Tous pouvaient croire alors que c'était des objets très précieux pour les deux Hyuga, des reliques dont ils seraient les gardiens. Tout le groupe retenait son souffle, surtout quand Neji délivra l'anneau en or blanc de la chaîne avant de la rendre à sa parente. Sentant de nouveau son poids dans sa main, cette dernière la serra contre son coeur alors que ses yeux s'humidifièrent tellement l'émotion la submergeait. Visiblement, elle avait compris ce qu'envisageait de faire le compagnon de sa meilleure amie et elle était heureuse pour elle. Touché et malgré qu'il soit totalement perdu, Naruto l'engloba de ses bras et lui embrassa le haut de sa tête. Il la sentit se blottir contre lui et s'abandonner à sa chaleur, lui faisant gonfler son coeur comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait ainsi et cela devenait de plus en plus rare. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il se retenait de le faire plus souvent avant que l'image des anciens et de Hiashi lui parasitent l'esprit.

Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment qui semblait important, l'Uzumaki la balaya loin de lui pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passait devant lui. En effet, Neji s'était retourné vers Tenten qui n'arrivait pas à calmer son coeur qui battait aussi vite qu'un cheval au galop. D'un geste doux, il lui prit la main avant d'ouvrir l'autre pour lui monter le bijou qui se logeait dans la paume.

"- Très peu de monde le savent mais ma grand-mère et celle d'Hinata étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Elles étaient soeurs de lait. En fait, elles n'avaient pas pu être allaitées par leur propre mère. Etant nées le même mois, elles ont bénéficié d'une nourrice veuve qui leur offrit son lait, alors qu'elle venait de sevrer sa propre fille, dont j'ai oublié le nom et qui devint comme une autre soeur pour elles. Les trois ont d'ailleurs créé une forte amitié fraternelle. Elles ont donc grandi ensemble, pleuré ensemble, ri ensemble et surtout aimé des hommes pratiquement ensemble. L'histoire familiale voudrait qu'au moment de leurs fiançailles respectives, nos grand-mères et leur amie firent forger plusieurs bijoux dont ces deux anneaux, symbolisant leur lien d'amitié. Si les événements devaient les éloigner l'une des autres, ils le leur rappelaient et raviveraient leur mémoire. Se fut assez prémonitoire car les aléas de la vie les firent séparer, leur amie ayant été obligée de disparaître sans que nos grand-mères en connaissent la raison. Cela ne les a pas empêché de se marier le même jour avec l'accord de leurs fiancés. Puis, vint la naissance de ma mère et de ma tante, tout comme nos aïeuls naquirent avec que quelques semaines de différence.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, le coupa Tenten. Pourquoi tu me parles de tout ça en me montrant ce fameux anneau ? Mais surtout qu'est-ce que cela a faire dans notre affaire.

\- Je reconnais que ce n'est pas très clair, mais je suis sûre que tu vas comprendre. Fais preuve d'un peu de patience, souffla Neji sans se départir de son air tendre, presque taquin face à l'impatience de sa dulcinée. Ma mère et ma tante furent donc élevées comme des soeurs, tout comme nos grand-mères. A leur majorité, elles reçurent leurs deux anneaux d'amitié. La similitude de ses vies ne s'arrêta pas là car ma mère, à cause d'une maladie qu'elle avait depuis petite, et ma tante du fait de son second accouchement, moururent la même année à quelques mois d'intervalle. Nos grand-mères en furent dévastées, car elles étaient leur unique enfant n'ayant pas eu d'autres du fait du décès de nos grand-pères au cours de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, et rendirent l'âme à leur tour."

A cette annonce, une larme coula sur la joue de la petite-amie de Naruto. Ce dernier la serra plus fort contre lui, mais toujours avec douceur. Comme elle a dû souffrir de tous ces deuils si proches les uns des autres. Elle aurait pu bénéficier du soutien et de l'amour d'une tante ou d'une grand-mère si le sort ne s'était pas acharné sur elles. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu sa souffrance. Cependant, qu'aurait-il pu faire à son jeune âge, lui qui avait dû faire face à la méchanceté de cet orphelinat qui n'avait pas eu aucun éthique jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka porta plainte après l'avoir sorti de cet enfer et que la ville y changea le personnel, notamment le directeur qui refusait de voir les mauvais traitements faits à certains enfants.

Pas grand chose, mais il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir compris ou de ne pas chercher à savoir pourquoi à une certaine période de l'année, la morosité avait été sa compagne durant leur scolarité. Une seule chose était sûre. C'était parce qu'Hinata connaissait la souffrance qu'elle devait si bien le comprendre, ainsi que sa douleur. Il lui murmura un petit je t'aime à l'oreille auquel elle y répondit en lui offrant un petit baiser sur la joue, alors que son coeur se remplissait de chaleur comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait le présent de ces mots.

"- A la mort de nos mères, nous avons hérité des anneaux, continua Neji. Cependant, je ne voulais rien qui me rappelait ma mère et je l'ai presque jeté à la poubelle. Hinata m'en a empêché en le réclamant. Depuis, comme tu as pu le voir, elle les porte autour du cou ou les met dans un coffre si elle est dans l'obligation de s'en séparer. Ce qui ne se présente presque jamais.

\- Oui, je..., intervint sa cousine. C'est peut-être idiot, mais... j'ai l'impression d'avoir ma mère toujours avec moi ainsi. Je n'ai pas voulu séparer les anneaux qui symbolisent leur amitié et leur amour.

\- Mais, que viens-je faire là dedans, demanda Tenten qui ne savait plus quoi y penser... En quoi cela concerne mes parents ?"

Sentant l'attention de leurs amis sur son dos, Neji eut un moment d'hésitation. Songeant qu'il serait mieux de ne pas faire cela devant un public qui était pendu à ses lèvres et avec un Kiba prêt à siffler comme un attardé à la moindre occasion, il prit une nouvelle fois la main de sa belle et s'éloigna avec elle à quelques mètres du groupe. Les filles en furent déçues, surtout Ino et Temari qui aimaient les potins, même si la deuxième s'en défendait. Les garçons étaient quelque peu indifférents et attendaient patiemment que cela se finissent, sauf peut-être Saï qui n'avait pas loupé une seule parole de son camarade, comme s'il prenait des notes au cas où il en aurait besoin dans prochain avenir. Ses compagnons n'essayèrent même pas de dissuader leur petite-amie respective de partir tellement elles étaient en admiration devant la scène se produisant devant leurs yeux.

D'ailleurs, Hinata regarda son cousin, un air ému sur le visage et ne désirant nullement quitter les bras de Naruto qui ne se déroba pas à son souhait. Par contre, si elle n'avait pas été aussi absorbée, peut-être se serait-elle rendu compte que d'un mouvement qu'il voulut le plus discret possible, son blond détacha un de ses bras pour glisser sa main dans sa poche arrière de son pantalon pour en sortir son portable. Ce dernier avait émis une courte vibration lui signalant un message. Le lisant par dessus l'épaule de sa belle sans qu'elle puisse le voir, il en sourit en expirant discrètement son soulagement. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent quelque peu, comme si une tension venait de le quitter. Rangeant son téléphone, il enfuit son nez dans les cheveux de sa belle et s'enivra de son parfum, finissant de le détendre. Par contre, certaines personnes l'avaient vu, notamment Sasuke et Matsuri.

Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de se tendre dès qu'elle voyait Hinata, surtout avec Naruto. Elle était maintenant mal à l'aise quand elle se trouvait avec la Hyuga, toujours dans l'indécision de la croire ou non sur le maintien du silence sur son secret. Elle sursauta même quand Gaara lui prit l'épaule pour l'inviter à partir, ce qu'elle lui accorda d'un sourire crispé. Bien qu'intéressée par les événements, elle ne voulait surtout pas mécontenté son petit-ami qui était complètement indifférent à l'ambiance actuelle. La vie des autres ne l'intéressait guère, à part peut-être celle de Temari, de Kankuro et de Naruto, mais surtout il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter un refus, tel un enfant bien trop gâté. Oh, ce n'était jamais méchant, mais la future infirmière n'aimait pas du tout le voir ainsi, surtout à son encontre. Le couple salua l'aînée de la fratrie et les abandonna.

Quand à Sasuke, il avait froncé les sourcils se demandant à quoi jouait son meilleur ami avant de décider de prendre ses distances, suivi de près par Juugo qui le questionna sur son attitude devenue glaciale. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Lui avait-on monté le chou contre lui ? Prenant conscience de la crainte de son amant d'être quitté alors qu'il avait tout abandonné pour être avec lui, le ténébreux lui livra ses inquiétudes et ses observations, mais d'un ton qu'il réalisa rempli de ressentiment et de colère dont l'origine était son incompréhension et son impuissance à aider son frère de coeur à ouvrir les yeux sur la survie de son couple avec Hinata. En effet, l'Uchiwa était presque certain que si Naruto continuait dans cette voix, il allait droit dans le mur et qu'un jour, tout prendra fin de façon tragique. Peut-être s'y prenait-il mal, lui suggéra Juugo, mais au lieu d'être écouté, ce dernier reçut un petit-ami sur la défensive. Leur truc avec l'Uzumaki avait été toujours la confrontation. Ils se comprenaient à travers les poings, alors pourquoi cela serait différent cette fois-ci. Le roux laissa donc tomber, mais avec une petite idée derrière la tête et se faisant la promesse de retenter sa chance à un moment plus propice.

Alors qu'il discutait avec Sasuke, Neji s'était enfin arrêté et s'était planté devant sa belle qui avait un peu marre d'attendre le fin de cette histoire. Cependant, elle se retenait de le brusquer et de faire sa tête de cochon. Cela avait l'air super important alors elle n'allait pas prendre risquer tout gâcher et de n'avoir aucune réponse à ses questions. Soufflant profondément pour se donner du courage, le Hyuga lui révéla tout.

"- Tenten, j'aimerai te donner l'anneau qui avait appartenu à ma grand-mère et ensuite à ma mère...

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi, le coupa-t-elle tellement elle était étonnée.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Jamais, Neji ne confiait quelque chose qui avait appartenu à ses défunts parents. C'était comme tabou. A moins que...

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser attendrir par ce bijou de famille, même s'il est magnifique ceci dit, et que je vais oublier ce que tu m'as dit, certes sous le coup de la colère, mais quand même.

\- Tenten, si tu me coupes, je ne vais pas y arriver, expira le futur polytechnicien. Surtout si c'est pour me dire des inepties pareilles.

\- Des inepties... des inepties... qui me dit que ce n'était pas le fond de tes pensées ?

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que si tu es aussi vindicative et sur la défensive, c'est parce que tu appréhendes ce que je vais te dire et que tu n'aimes pas être aussi mal à l'aise dans l'incompréhension... allant jusqu'à oublier mes déclarations de tantôt.

\- C'est vrai,..., pardon, s'excusa la jeune femme rougissante en réalisant qu'il avait raison et sa mémoire raisonnant des paroles prononcées. Continue.

\- Merci..., la taquina Neji. J'aimerai t'offrir cet anneau en promesse... de mariage...

-... de... de mariage..., bégaya Tenten qui en perdit l'équilibre à tel point que son aimé dût la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle tomba. Je... Tu me... tu me demandes... en... en fiançailles.

\- Pas exactement, lui avoua le neveu de Hiashi avant de continuer face à son visage circonspect. Comme je te l'ai annoncée, je suis allée rendre visite à tes parents pour leur demander une grande faveur...

-... Une faveur ?

\- J'ais quémandé leur bénédiction de te faire ma demande en mariage."

A cette annonce plus que surprenante, Tenten en eut le souffle coupé, les yeux s'agrandissant comme une soucoupe et la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme si elle tentait de dire quelque chose, mais sans que les mots puissent en sortir. Alors Neji avait pratiquement tout prévu. Il était déjà aller voir ses parents pour leur parler de son projet.

"- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

\- Cela fait peut-être très vieux jeu, mais j'ai voulu respecter les vieilles traditions.

\- Les vieilles traditions ?

\- En effet, confirma Neji en lui expliquant. Le père du soupirant se doit d'obtenir la bénédiction des parents de sa potentielle belle-fille avant que l'annonce soit faite à la future fiancée, voir même aux deux futurs épousés. N'ayant plus de père, j'ai demandé à mon oncle de m'accompagner et...

\- Tu as... demandé à ton oncle,..., Hiashi Hyuga, le chef d'une plus grande famille de la ville...? On parle bien de la même personne ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est venu chez moi pour... réclamer ma main à mes parents... en ton nom ?

\- Encore une fois oui, acquiesça le jeune homme devant elle.

\- Et ils ont été d'accord ?

\- A ma grande joie, tes parents m'ont accordé leur bénédiction.

\- Ils ne m'ont rien dit.

\- C'est normal, lui répondit-il. J'ai tout de même tenu à ce que ce soit moi qui te fasse ma demande en bonne et du forme le moment venu.

\- Le moment venu ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tenten, nous sommes encore jeunes et nous sommes encore dans nos études, commença à lui expliquer Neji. Bien que par mon héritage, je ne manque pas d'argent, j'aimerai t'offrir une vie grâce à mon travail et non à cause de mon nom.

\- Je te reconnais bien là, ria un peu Tenten. Fier jusqu'au bout.

\- Mmm, fit un peu la moue son homme. Bref,..., sache que seuls les circonstances et tes craintes m'ont convaincu de t'en faire part maintenant, sinon j'aurai attendu la fin de nos études."

Tenten ne sut quoi dire, se sentant un peu coupable, bien qu'elle pensait avoir été dans son bon droit. Elle venait quand même de faire capoter les plans de son petit-ami, bien qu'une part d'elle continuait à douter. En effet, qui lui disait qu'il ne lui racontait pas de craques pour l'avoir encore sous sa coupe jusqu'à qu'il n'ait plus besoin d'elle pour se satisfaire. Il pourrait très bien rompre ses dires, jugeant au final qu'il méritait mieux qu'une simple professeur de sport. Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit son questionnement et son hésitation, le cousin d'Hinata continua dans sa lancée.

"- Pourtant, je brûle d'envi de te faire ma demande maintenant. Cependant, je préfère attendre qu'on ait tous les deux une situation professionnelle stable, que tu puisses te consacrer à toi encore un peu avant de penser au nous. Je veux que tu réalises tes propres projets... Bien que je m'interdits de penser à cette éventualité, je refuse de t'enfermer dans des fiançailles longues où tu te sentirais obliger de rester avec moi alors que ton amour se serait en aller. Je veux que tu gardes encore le choix.

\- Oh Neji", en fut émue la jeune femme.

Oui, elle était touchée qu'il puisse penser à elle, mais surtout à son avenir. Cela lui prouvait que certes, il était porté sur des traditions séculaires, mais il désirait aussi une femme indépendante, moderne et dynamique. Ce qu'elle tentait de devenir. L'étudiante n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de ce qu'elle entendait depuis peu. Elle qui pensait que son aimé voulait rompre, qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. C'était tout le contraire. Il la voulait malgré son caractère, et sa personnalité garçon manqué. Les larmes montèrent malgré elle, et malgré ses efforts pour les retenir. En fait, elle ne souhaitait pas les retenir. Son coeur était trop heureux pour leur résister. La voyant ainsi, Neji lui caressa la joue tendrement avant de se saisir de la sienne, alors que de l'autre il lui présenta le bien précieux de sa grand-mère.

"- Tenten, me feras-tu l'honneur d'accepter cet anneau, ancien symbole d'amour fraternelle qui est maintenant celui de ma passion pour toi ? Prend-le comme ma promesse qu'un jour, je te demanderai d'unir ta vie à la mienne avec une vraie bague de fiançailles."

Baissant les yeux, indécise qu'elle l'était, elle tomba sur l'objet doré siégeant ainsi entre les doigts du cousin d'Hinata, un bijou à la valeur sentimentale inégalée et inestimable. Jamais il ne lui proposerait de lui confier un tel objet s'il n'était pas sincère. Son petit-ami l'aimait au point qu'il envisageait de construire une vie commune ensemble, avec elle, elle qui venait d'un milieu plus que modeste alors qu'il appartenait à une des plus grandes familles de Konoha. Cependant, cette si longue minute d'attente fit augmenter le stress chez Neji qui s'imaginait sa belle rester sur ses positions et refuser de le croire ainsi que d'accepter. Son coeur loupa un battement quand soudain, en guise de réponse, il sentit la main de Tenten quitter la sienne pour la voir se jeter dans ses bras. Un rayon de soleil, illuminant à ce moment-là son visage, fit briller comme une étoile l'unique larme qui s'échappa sur sa joue. Elle le serrait tellement qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui rendre son étreinte.

"- Dois-je comprendre que tu l'acceptes ?

\- Oui, mille fois oui," lui répondit sa dulcinée qui se décala de lui.

Un sourire prit place sur le visage du Huyga avant qu'il ne se baisse vers elle pour lui capturer les lèvres. Face à ce baiser qui s'avéra de plus en plus passionné, tous leurs amis encore présents eurent la même réaction que le cousin d'Hinata en souriant. Cette dernière était très heureuse pour son parent et pour sa meilleure amie. Elle se demandait si un jour, elle aura cette chance. En tout cas, elle l'espérait. De son côté, Naruto, bien qu'en froid avec son camarade de promotion, fut content pour lui et attendait avec impatience de pouvoir faire de même, bien que pour qu'il envisageait, lui, de vraies fiançailles. Cependant, c'était encore trop tôt, enfin, selon les dires de son entourage et pour une fois, il leur avait donné raison, surtout avec ce qui se passait en ce moment. En tout cas, pour l'heure, tous assistèrent à un Neji passant au doigt d'une Tenten larmoyante de joie, l'anneau de sa grand-mère avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais plus chastement. Puis, le couple rejoignit le groupe. Là, ils reçurent les félicitations de leurs amis. Bien sûr, les plus enthousiastes furent les filles, avec une Hinata qui étreignit celle qui allait devenir dans un avenir presque certain plus que sa soeur de coeur.

"- Bienvenue au club des presque-fiancés, ma chère Tenten, s'enthousiasma Ino quand cette dernière leur expliqua tout ce qui venait de se passer.

\- C'est vrai, se souvint celle-ci en repensant à ce qui s'était passé pour la dulcinée de Saï. Tu es dans la même situation que moi.

\- Pas tout à fait, intervint le jeune homme en question en arrivant dans le dos de la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Saï, s'offusqua la Yamanaka. Aurais-tu changé d'avis et réfuterais-tu ce que tu as dis à mon père ?"

Pour toute réponse, alors qu'elle se retournait pour faire face à son propre petit-ami, prête à en découdre, elle le vit se mettre un genoux à terre et à lui présenter une boîte de velours rouge contenant un magnifique solitaire en diamant. Devant un tel spectacle, tous s'étaient reculés d'un pas, et abasourdis par ce qui se passait. Le silence fut roi en cet instant, seul le bruit du vent dans les arbres et le chant des oiseaux régnaient autour d'eux alors que les longs cheveux de la principale concernée virevoltaient autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas réaliser ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. L'émotion fut telle qu'elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot, ses pupilles brillant de mille feux quand enfin, la lumière se fit en elle.

"- Ino Yamanaka, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

\- Saï, je... Oui, je veux t'épouser."

Heureux d'une telle réponse, le nouveau fiancé se leva et tout comme Neji passa la bague à son annulaire et l'embrassa sous les hourras de leurs amis. Les filles se jetèrent littéralement dans l'admiration du bijou alors que les garçons félicitèrent leur camarade. Les plus endiablés furent Naruto et Kiba qui retrouvèrent un peu de leur ancienne complicité dans la joie du moment. Les autres restèrent plus calmes, mais content pour les deux couples.

"- C'est la demande la plus... la plus maladroite que je connaisse, le taquina l'Inuzuka. Mais félicitation, mec.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt, resta pragmatique Shino, qui avait un peu la même philosophie que le Huyga dans le domaine. Vos études ne sont pas finies et tu ais loin de survenir à vos besoins pour le moment.

-... Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'attendrai plus longtemps alors que je l'aime... C'est normal de lui demander de m'épouser, ne comprenait pas Saï. J'ai juste ressenti que c'était le moment, alors voilà.

\- C'est vrai que tu es du genre spontané, mon vieux, ria Kiba.

\- Attends, tu sous entendrais que tu gardais la bague sur toi pendant tout ce temps, s'étonna Ino qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Ben oui, répondit son fiancé comme si c'était la chose la plus courante du monde à faire. Depuis que je l'ai acheté en fait et dès qu'on était ensemble. Sinon, elle était cachée dans un coffre chez moi pendant que j'allais en cours. Si elle ne te plaît pas, on peut en choisir une autre, si tu veux.

-... Tu es malade, n'en revenait pas la Yamanaka. Bien sûr qu'elle me plaît puisqu'elle vient de toi. Ce que tu peux être bête parfois.

\- Mais tu m'aimes comme ça, lui sourit Saï pour la taquiner.

\- Ou... oui, rougit Ino.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas la taille ou la forme de la bague le plus important, c'est le message qu'elle porte, intervint Neji en regardant Tenten qui acquiesça en caressant l'anneau à son doigt.

\- Alors à quand la cérémonie, demanda enthousiaste Temari qui aurait aimé à la place de ses deux amies, mais qui refusait de le reconnaître.

\- Je l'ignore" révéla Saï.

A cette réponse, tous se mirent à rire. Alors là, c'était trop fort. Il faisait une demande en mariage et il n'avait pas réfléchi à la logistique et à l'organisation, ni même à la période. Du Saï tout cracher. Ino lui tapa gentiment l'épaule avant de rire doucement avec eux, à l'exemple d'Hinata qui était toujours aussi timide dans l'expression de ses ressentis.

"- Je crois qu'il faut d'abord qu'on aille voir ton père avant toute chose, continua le fiancé en s'adressant à sa belle. Il faut que nous le prévenions. Nous parleront de tout le reste avec lui.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, reconnut-elle. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction.

\- Donc, allons-y.

\- Quoi maintenant !?

\- Oui, pourquoi attendre ?"

Ino en resta sans voix et ne put que suivre son fiancé quand il l'entraîna dans les allées du parc en direction de chez elle. C'était à peine si les tourtereaux saluèrent leurs amis qui leur souhaitèrent bon courage de loin. D'ailleurs, ils virent au bout de quelques foulées, la Yamanaka poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme, alors qu'il lui prenait la taille tout en marchant. Comme elle était heureuse, se disait-elle, même si elle aurait aimé que Sakura soit présente pour partager avec elle ce moment. C'était le seul point noir de cette fin de journée qui s'était terminée d'une façon aussi féerique qu'étrange.


	54. N'est-ce pas trop tôt ?

L'heure de la séparation arriva bientôt pour les futurs officiers et leur camarade Huyga. Après avoir salué sa cousine, ce dernier s'éloigna avec Tenten qui ne tiqua pas cette fois à voir son aimé faire la bise à sa meilleure amie. Elle s'avoua que depuis quelques temps, cela la gênait de plus en plus à cause de l'attention dont cette dernière bénéficiait de Neji. Cela expliquait en partie son éloignement d'avec Hinata. Sentant le poids de l'anneau à son doigt et le caressant, elle culpabilisa quelque peu. Enfin, pour le moment, elle profita de ces derniers instants avec son petit-ami avant de le voir monter dans sa voiture, accompagné par Shino qui devenait son binôme le temps de leur scolarité à l'école préparatoire.

L'Aburame devait reconnaître qu'il était bien satisfait d'un tel partenaire. Bien qu'il appréciait le temps passé avec Kiba qui restera à jamais son complice, le caractère calme et posé de Neji était reposant pour lui, surtout en ce moment. L'Inuzuka était vraiment pénible et il était de plus en plus difficile de le supporter dès qu'il parlait de Naruto et d'Hinata. Finalement, parler plus concrètement avec l'esprit cartésien du Hyuga lui évitait des migraines carabinées. Bon, ce dernier était tout aussi insatisfait du couple de sa parente et avait, tout comme le maître d'Akamaru, du mal à reconnaître la justesse des conseils, mais au moins, il ne rabâchait pas le même sujet à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

De leur côté, Naruto n'arrivait pas à lâcher Hinata et à se décider à partir. Son étreinte autour d'elle était comme désespérée. Cela la fit sourire, cachant un petit rire entre ses dents. Elle était heureuse de le voir ainsi et de se sentir ainsi indispensable pour lui. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, désirant se fondre en lui, voir même se transformer en une petite grenouille qu'il cacherait dans sa poche pour l'emmener là où il allait en permanence. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle aimait beaucoup le conte russe de la princesse grenouille où une jeune femme transformée en ce batracien se voit épouser un prince sous cette forme et qui lui rend multiples services pour accéder au trône, ne le quittant pratiquement jamais, avant de voir le charme rompu par les sentiments de ce dernier qui avait su l'aimer, même dans son état animal.

Après un baiser passionné qui réveilla le désir de Naruto, les tourtereaux se séparèrent. Hinata le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait en compagnie de Sasuke qui avait fait ses adieux à Juugo. Ce dernier s'était avancé d'ailleurs à ses côtés et lui proposa même de la raccompagner. Cependant, elle ne l'écoutait pas, tellement elle était absorbée par la silhouette de son aimé, disparaissant derrière les rayons du soleil. Elle sursauta même quand son voisin prononça une nouvelle fois son prénom. S'excusant, elle finit par accepter sa proposition. La Hyuga eut quand même un dernier regard vers l'endroit où elle avait vu disparaître son blond. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un frisson froid l'étreignit à ce moment-là. Une appréhension serrait tel un étau son coeur, comme si quelque chose allait se produire et ce ne serait pas pour le mieux. Serrant ses avant-bas dans ses mains, elle trembla de la tête au pied, avant de ressentir un poids sur ses épaules. C'était Juugo qui lui offrit son pull pensant qu'elle avait froid. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier et finit par le suivre.

Sur le chemin, elle repensait à son ressenti et espérait que ce n'était qu'un coup de fatigue, rien de plus. Arrivée chez elle, la jeune femme alla se reposer un instant avant le dîner. Quand enfin, on lui signala qu'il était prêt, elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Elle s'y installa et mangea cérémonieusement en silence en compagnie de son père et d'Hanabi, ainsi que de certains parents proches. Arrivée au dessert, elle eut la surprise de l'introduction du grand-père d'Halya qui s'installa à table, sous le regard suspicieux du chef de famille. Derrière lui, se tenaient debout les anciens les plus réfractaires à son autorité. Une mouche vola pendant un moment, sans qu'aucun son ne puisse voiler le bruit de ses ailes.

"- Hiashi, j'aimerai vous parler d'un sujet quelque peu délicat, si vous le permettez.

\- Peut-il attendre qu'on en finisse et que nous allions au sein de mon bureau ? Je ne pense pas que cela intéressera mes filles et les autres membres de cette salle.

\- En temps normal, vous auriez raison. Cependant, j'avoue que cela concerne une affaire vous touchant de très très près, insista l'ancien en fixant l'aînée des filles Hyuga.

\- Un instant, je vous prie," quémanda Hiashi.

Ce dernier avait bien vu le regard accusateur qu'il venait de lancer à son aînée. Face à ces deux yeux la fusillant sur place, cette dernière se tendit d'un coup, alors qu'elle se détournait de la personne qui la mettait en cause. Elle en avait les yeux écarquillés, avant de reprendre ses esprits et tenter d'afficher un visage neutre. Tenter était d'ailleurs un euphémisme, car elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de difficulté à exécuter ce souhait. Tout son être stressait, son esprit tourbillonnant dans tous les sens. Qu'avait-elle fait pour que le parent de Halya l'interpelle ainsi son père en plein repas et devant une assemblée, certes plus que modeste, mais quand même ? Hanabi, aussi, avait eu le même mouvement, mais à l'opposé de sa soeur, fronça les sourcils et serra les dents de colère, prête à mordre s'il osait calomnier celle-ci.

D'un mouvement rempli d'autorité, Hiashi fit comprendre qu'il voulait être seul avec les anciens. Hinata ne se fit pas prier et se leva tel un robot tellement tous ses muscles étaient crispés. Hanabi allait faire de la résistance, mais le regard glacial de son père l'en dissuada et elle suivit le mouvement. Il rata cependant de faire de même avec Ko, son cousin le plus fidèle qui resta les fesses collées à son siège. Personne n'aurait pu l'en déloger. Alors que tous étaient sortis et qu'il ne restait plus que ses deux filles encore présentes et sur le point de quitter la pièce que la voix du grand-père d'Halya se fit de nouveau entendre.

"- Je reconnais bien là votre soucis de discrétion et votre refus d'impliquer les personnes étrangères à notre affaire. Cependant,..., je pense qu'il serait de bon ton de ne pas écarter Hinata car... cela la concerne principalement."

A ces mots, la jeune femme en stoppa sa course avant de se retourner pour faire face à son père. Ce dernier, contrairement à elle, resta de marbre, même si un sourcil quelque peu relevé, mais vraiment très peu, faisait penser qu'il avait tiqué à cela. Bien qu'il ne lui gratifia d'aucun regard, la petite-amie de Naruto le fixa en espérant qu'il soit capable de lire ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas rester, et être la proie à cet ambitieux. Elle priait pour que son paternel refuserait et lui permettre de quitter les lieux. Elle ne voulait pas rester et être la proie à cet ambitieux. Malheureusement, sa prière ne fut pas entendue quand elle vit le chef de famille lui indiqué d'un geste du bras son siège pour l'inviter à y prendre place. Droite comme un piquet, elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation, mais elle dût céder face à son regard froid et inexpressif lorsqu'il appuya son ordre en la fixant du coin de l'oeil sans même tourner le visage vers elle.

Hinata marcha alors doucement vers sa place. Ko tenta de la soutenir en lui offrant un doux sourire pendant qu'elle prenait place avant de se concentrer sur l'être qui avait osé la mettre dans ce genre de situation. Etonnant tout le monde, Hanabi suivit le mouvement de sa soeur et s'apprêta également à se rasseoir. Il n'était pas dit qu'elle laisserait sa mère de substitution seule face au ton acerbe et à la mauvaise langue de ce vieux schnock ambitieux. Cependant, quelques mots de ce dernier interrompirent son intention.

"- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la place d'une si jeune demoiselle. Qu'en pensez-vous Hiashi ?

-... Hanabi, je te prie de quitter cette salle.

\- Mais père, si un jour, je dois m'impliquer dans l'entreprise, ne dois-je pas commencer à participer aux affaires touchant notre famille ?

\- Bien que vous avez en parti raison, ma chère Hanabi, vous êtes encore qu'une enfant et...

\- Je suis sur le point de devenir majeure. Je ne suis plus une enfant, et c'est mon droit de contribuer au bon fonctionnement de notre famille.

\- Et c'est tout à votre honneur, mais vous restez encore bien jeune pour vous préoccuper des affaires des adultes.

\- Mais..., voulut insister la cadette.

\- Hanabi, il suffit, la coupa Hiashi d'un ton dur qui ne tolérait aucune opposition. Je prie de te rendre à tes activités et de nous laisser.

\- Père, mon devoir est de soutenir Hinata et...

\- Hanabi, l'appela doucement cette dernière. Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, mais tout va bien se passer. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien de grave."

Face au sourire qu'elle voulut rassurant, sa soeur observa son faciès intensément avant de se décider à céder à son tour en soufflant et finalement se diriger vers la porte. Elle jeta quand même un dernier regard sur son aînée puis sur Ko. Silencieusement et d'un échange visuel avec lui, lui fit vite comprendre qu'il lui confiait Hinata. Discrètement, le cousin de leur père fit un signe de la tête pour le rassurer et qu'il comptait de toute manière le faire, rendant presque inutile sa requête. Détendue un chouia, mais vraiment un chouia, l'adolescente obéit à l'injonction de son père et abandonna son aînée dans la fosse aux lions. Alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas dans les couloirs avec l'intention de trouver un lieu isolé pour appeler Konohamaru, le silence régnait toujours autour de la table de la salle à manger, vidée de ses couverts. Hinata gardait la tête un peu baissée dans l'attente du sujet qui visiblement l'accusait. Le grand-père d'Halya était un rival au pouvoir, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi, sauf s'il avait de la bouteille à présenter.

"- Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle qui me préoccupe assez pour la réputation de notre famille, commença l'ancien.

\- Et qu'elle est donc cette préoccupation qui impliquerait ma fille ?

\- Comme vous le savez mieux que personne, notre famille est connue pour tenir ses engagements, à moins qu'un événement grave ou un empêchement ne nous laissant pas d'autre choix de revenir dessus.

\- Je le sais, s'agaça Hiashi qui n'avait pas besoin de son interlocuteur pour se faire rappeler les règles des Hyuga.

\- A ce que j'ai appris, Hinata s'est proposée pour donner des cours particuliers à des jeunes enfants en situation d'handicap...

\- Pouvez-vous aller droit au but ? Coupa le chef des Hyuga.

\- Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa de façon ironique l'accusateur. Il semblerait qu'Hinata aurait dérogé à cette règle et ainsi manqué à l'honneur de notre famille pour une raison bien futile.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Visiblement, nous avons reçu un coup de téléphone d'un des parents qui se serait plaint d'une telle attitude, trouvant inadmissible que son enfant n'ait pas pu suivre son cours habituel juste parce que son institutrice a préféré suivre son petit-ami pour le week-end, rompant ainsi le contrat qu'il avait avec elle. C'est inadmissible.

\- Sachez que je suis au courant de cela, vous ne m'apprenez rien. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ce n'était pas la principale raison, rétorqua Hiashi. N'est-ce pas Hinata ?

-... En... effet, tenta de répondre cette dernière. Les enfants m'ont semblé fatiguer... et quelque peu dissipé... pas très enclin à suivre un enseignement... dès leur arrivée.

\- Je comprends, mais n'est-ce pas à vous de les cadrer pour éviter leur... dissipation ? Questionna le grand-père d'Halya d'un ton qui mettait en doute les compétences de la jeune femme, mais surtout qui tentait de cacher son désappointement de savoir Hiashi au fait de tout ceci.

\- Euh,..., sans doute, mais...

\- Et pourtant, la coupa l'ancien sans prendre en compte sa tentative à prendre à la parole, le père de l'enfant nous a donné une autre version. La fatigue n'habitait pas vraiment sa fille selon ses dires. Elle serait rentrée en pleine forme, lui racontant une histoire de conte de fée avec un chevalier aux cheveux blonds venant kidnapper sa princesse. Intrigué, il lui aurait demandée plus de détails... Il semblerait alors qu'Hinata aurait ainsi interrompu son cours juste pour accepter de suivre monsieur Uzumaki après avoir cédé aux caprices des enfants.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela porte préjudice à notre famille, intervint Ko. Si Hinata a jugé que ses élèves n'étaient pas aptes à se concentrer sur leur enseignement, c'est son droit. Son temps est bien trop précieux pour le perdre à faire de la discipline. Elle a eu raison à mon avis. Je suis sûr que la présence de Naruto n'était qu'une coïncidence et que les enfants en ont juste profité pour écourter leur leçon en entendant ce dernier l'inviter pour le week-end.

\- C'est probable en effet, admit un des anciens qui était debout le grand-père d'Halya. Cependant, que penseront les investisseurs s'ils apprenaient que l'héritière de notre si puissante famille est incapable de tenir un engagement aussi minime soit-il ? Et pour suivre un garçon chez lui qui plus est?

\- Je ne crois pas que nos investisseurs se préoccupent tant que cela de la vie privée de ma fille, rétorqua Hiashi d'un ton neutre. A côté des millions d'euros qu'ils peuvent espérer gagner en s'associant à nous, ses petits tracas domestiques ne sont rien, qu'un grain de sel sur une plage de sable.

\- Et pour ce qui est de dormir chez un homme qui n'est même pas son fiancé ? Quel honte pour notre famille.

\- A ce que je sais, Hinata fut invitée à dormir chez une amie... Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno, je crois, intervint encore une fois Ko avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. C'est bien cela ?

\- Oui... Nous avons fêté chez elle l'admissibilité de Naruto, de Sasuke et de Neji à leur concours, répondit-elle d'une petite voix peu assurée et peinée de tout ceci, mais surtout de devoir mentir.

\- C'est ce que vous dites, intervint un autre accompagnateur du grand-père d'Halya. A ce que je sache, Neji n'y était pas et il vient de partir. Il ne peut pas réfuter ou appuyer votre version.

-... Je... Il a préféré... rester avec sa petite-amie, tenta-t-elle.

\- Avec cette fille issue des bas quartiers, fit dégoûté le même interlocuteur. Quand va-t-il ouvrir les yeux sur le fait qu'elle ne lui apportera rien. Elle n'est...

\- Tenten est une fille bien et issue d'une famille honorable, l'interrompit Hiashi qui appréciait le caractère de la dulcinée de son neveu, cette jeune femme qui avait réussi à casser sa carapace. Elle a les reins assez solides pour faire face aux dents longues et pour être un grand soutien pour le futur patron de nos entreprises que sera Neji. Elle n'est pas vénale. Je pense que vous préférez une femme incorruptible qu'une femme prête à vendre aux plus offrants les secrets de notre entreprise ou à se laisser influencer par un chantage.

\- Vu sous cet angle, vous avez raison, comme souvent, mon cher Hiashi, reconnut l'ancien qui avait osé insulter Tenten. Il faut mieux une épouse honnête et intègre qu'une traîtresse et une menteuse."

Il fallait avouer qu'il avait souffert de ce genre de femme qui avait divulgué sous des menaces des plans industriels Hyuga à leurs concurrents. Ces derniers avaient découvert sa relation extraconjugale et l'avait menacée de tout révéler à son mari qui aurait été alors déshonoré et elle aurait été envoyé à la rue sans ressources. Cependant, tout avait été découvert à temps et elle fut jugée coupable pour vol, bien que le chantage dont elle avait été victime fut pris comme circonstance atténuante, commua sa peine en sursis. Elle dut quand même faire face à la disgrâce d'un divorce. Ce que son ex mari ne sut jamais, c'était qu'au final, elle fut plus heureuse après leur séparation, ayant rejoint son amant pour qui elle nourrissait un amour profond et vrai et qui l'aimait en retour, pas comme pour eux qui s'étaient unis sur ordre de la famille. Si elle avait su que cela finirait ainsi, elle se serait séparée de son ex plus tôt, mais la peau de la disgrâce avait eu raison d'elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait failli de peu que les affaires soient mises à mal et que l'entreprise familiale fasse faillite à cause de ses scandales.

"- Nous pourrions appeler Neji pour qu'il nous confirme cette histoire, proposa un troisième.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint le parent de la cousine d'Hinata. Je me suis assuré de cette information."

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. La dulcinée de Naruto écarquilla les yeux, estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Comment se pourrait-il être au courant ? Et comment avait-il eu le renseignement ? En tout cas, à sa bombe, l'ancien sourit pensant avoir déstabilisé Hiashi. Cependant, ce dernier resta stoïque alors qu'il espérait voir une once d'angoisse à la supposition que sa descendance se fasse ainsi surveiller... peut-être même lui. Il dut cacher le mieux qu'il pouvait sa déception de voir le visage du chef de famille aussi calme qu'à son accoutumée. Ce dernier fit mieux que cela puisque d'un geste lent, il prit la tasse de thé devant lui pour y boire une gorgée avant de la reposer sur la table en attendant qu'il poursuive. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs.

"- J'ai contacté au nom de notre famille cette Sakura pour m'assurer de la présence de notre héritière. J'ai donc appelé chez monsieur et madame Haruno. Je suis tombé sur notre cher avocat qui m'a annoncé ne pas avoir vu Hinata de la journée..."

A cela, la concernée sentit son coeur s'emballer de stress et d'angoisse. Elle tenta de concentrer toute sa réflexion sur le moyen de se sortir de ce traquenard, une excuse quelconque expliquant son absence de chez la rose. Malheureusement, rien ne lui vint. La panique venait de prendre le contrôle de tout son être, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Son esprit était noir et aucune lumière d'espoir n'arrivait pas à percer. Même le regard de Ko lui semblait rempli de reproches. Elle se voyait déjà montrer du doigt, insulter d'incapable et interdite de sortie telle une adolescente sauf pour aller en cours, tous privilèges de femme majeure envoyées aux oubliettes. Oui, Hinata avait peur du jugement de son père et des anciens, d'être injuriée de honte pour sa famille et de mauvaise fille.

"- ... Avant de passer le combiné à sa fille qui m'a confirmée sa petite fête au sein de son propre appartement et que notre chère héritière l'y attendait avec tous leurs amis, continua l'ancien.

\- Et vous l'avez crue ?

\- Pourquoi mettrais-je en doute la parole de la fille d'un si brillant avocat et qui se destine à marcher sur les pas de la grande Tsunade Senju ? Cela collabore tous les éléments qu'on a porté à notre connaissance. De plus, suivant le même cursus, Halya m'a parlé d'elle et elle la juge des plus fiables et des plus honorables. Je ne peux me douter du jugement de ma propre petite-fille.

\- Il est vrai que votre petite-fille se montre des plus brillantes depuis ses jeunes années dans ce domaine, apprécia Hiashi. Il serait bien entendu malvenu de la traiter de menteuse. Mais revenons à notre affaire.

\- Vous avez raison, acquiesça le parent de la camarade de Sakura.

\- Je vous suis grès de prendre toujours à coeur les intérêts de notre famille et sa réputation, reprit le père d'Hanabi. Cependant, je ne vois rien ici qui puissent lui porter à préjudice. Cela ne concerne qu'une affaire privée qui n'a rien à faire avec l'entreprise. Hinata a peut-être fait preuve de maladresse, mais elle ait la seule juge sur la manière dont elle conçoit ses cours particuliers. En ce qui concerne cette histoire de fête, je tiens à faire confiance aux Haruno. Monsieur Haruno est un de nos meilleurs avocats, et il est intègre. Je pense qu'il est de même pour le reste de sa famille. Quand au père d'une de ses élèves, Ko a raison. Ignorons-le. C'est un problème insignifiant.

\- Bien, acquiescèrent les anciens présents. Nous allons nous retirer."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Cependant, avant de partir, le grand-père d'Halya eut une dernière parole pour Hinata.

"- Ma chère, vous transmettrez nos félicitations à monsieur Uzumaki pour son admissibilité, en espérant qu'il réussisse la dernière étape, mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis là-dessus. Contrairement à ce que nous pensions auparavant, c'est un jeune homme dont l'avenir semble des plus prometteurs... en espérant que ses plus proches soient à la hauteur pour le soutenir.'

\- Je... Je n'y manquerai pas," fit Hinata, abasourdie par ces paroles, une petite voix lui soufflant qu'il parlait d'elle et qu'il l'accusait de ne pas faire partie de ces personnes.

Après leur départ, le silence régna dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes. Aucune personne n'osait le briser. Hinata avait fini la tête basse, retenant les larmes qui avaient commencé à monter dès qu'on l'accusa de ne pas remplir son devoir, mais surtout en constatant la réaction de son père. Ce dernier l'avait à peine soutenue. Il avait plutôt complimenté Halya au lieu de l'appuyer dans ses décisions. Seul Ko avait semblé être de son côté. Oui, elle avait cédé aux suppliques de Naruto et des enfants, mais en quoi cela faisait d'elle une personne irresponsable, surtout qu'au départ, elle avait voulu terminer son cours avant de rejoindre son aimé. Cependant, elle avait préféré écouter la tentation, montrant une certaine faiblesse aux dires des anciens qui venaient de l'attaquer. Etait-elle donc si faible que cela ? Etait-ce être faible de céder à l'amour, surtout si aucune conséquence fâcheuse n'était à déplorer ?

Hinata était autant mortifiée qu'humiliée d'avoir entendu les hommes de cette assemblée faire plus confiance aux paroles de sa cousine éloignée ou d'une étrangère à la famille et non aux siennes, de louer les qualités des autres et non les siennes. Oh, elle était heureuse pour Tenten qui avait réussi à se faire visiblement accepter. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir compter également sur Sakura et qu'on puisse la croire digne de confiance. Cela l'aidait énormément au finale. Mais pour elle ? Quand aura-t-elle la même considération que ses amies ou qu'Halya ? Finalement, le seul point positif concernait Naruto. Son acceptation par sa famille était sur les rails et évoluait dans le bon sens. Néanmoins, ce constat n'arrivait pas à la réjouir entièrement, car elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si le prix à payer était trop élevé à ce qu'elle pourrait supporter par rapport aux bénéfices.

Et si le vrai problème était en réalité leur mensonge, ou plutôt le sien. Par plusieurs fois, Naruto lui avait proposé de tout révéler. A chaque fois, une peur irrationnelle l'avait prise et l'avait encouragé à refuser. Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'une occasion s'était présentée à dire la vérité, elle avait préféré s'enfoncer dans la non vérité. Savoir que le grand-père d'Halya avait appelé Sakura l'avait angoissé au point que la nausée l'avait prise et qu'elle avait prié pour qu'aucune révélation compromettante ne perce. Non, elle ne voulait pas que son père sache qu'elle lui avait menti. Cela le blesserait au point qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui tourne le dos, qu'il la jette en pâture à ses détracteurs, voir qu'il la mette dehors. De plus, la réaction de Neji la poussait à continuer ainsi car si lui agissait avec autant de virulence, qu'est-ce que ce serait pour son père ou les anciens. Ce serait surement pire. Non, elle ne voulait pas voir dans le regard de Hiashi qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être appelée sa fille.

Trop éprouvée par cette confrontation durant laquelle pratiquement tous les participants avaient parlé sans considération pour sa présence, Hinata prit alors congé de son père et de Ko. Elle était si pressée de rejoindre sa chambre qu'elle ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre la réponse du chef de famille à sa requête de se retirer. Elle n'entendit non plus Hanabi l'interpeller quand elle la croisa dans le couloir. Sa cadette aurait bien voulu recevoir de sa part un compte-rendu de cette réunion improvisée, mais dût s'asseoir dessus en voyant son aînée disparaître derrière la porte de ses pénates. Elle dût se résigner à la regarder, peinée pour elle et ne sachant pas comment l'aider. Alors que son aînée était partie, ainsi que Ko, Hiashi souffla discrètement, les yeux fermés. Il se serait bien passé de cette complication. Il en avait déjà tellement à gérer. Enfin, il allait devoir s'en mêler. D'un pas lent mais décider, il se dirigea à son bureau où il s'y enferma.

Pendant ce temps, se rappelant de la plainte d'un des parents, Hinata décida de savoir ce qu'il en était, mais surtout pour s'excuser de son comportement. Cependant, lesquels appeler ? Elle ignorait leur identité. Elle se résolut à les faire un par un. Elle commença par ceux d'Astrid. Ces derniers furent surpris de recevoir son appel et lui apprirent que ce n'était pas eux. Il était déjà bien content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de généreux pour leur fille alors qu'une fois, le cours se soit trouvé écourter, ne leur posait pas de problème, surtout en fin d'année scolaire. D'ailleurs, la raison de cette interruption les avait fait bien rire, enfin pas exactement la raison, mais plutôt comment Astrid leur avait présenté la chose. La voir les yeux brillants avec un sourire si franc leur avait réchauffé le coeur, car cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'elle avait commencé avec elle, contrairement au passé durant lequel un sentiment d'isolement l'avait rendu morose.

Pour les autres appels, ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire d'appeler les parents du petit garçon car l'ancien avait parlé d'une petite fille, mais elle le fit quand même. Ils se montrèrent d'ailleurs compréhensifs, tout comme ceux de la seconde élève. Ces deux familles acceptèrent ses excuses, mais ce n'était pas non plus eux qui avaient appelé chez les Hyuga. Bien qu'ils avaient été désagréablement surpris, cela ne leur avait pas semblé une raison suffisante pour se plaindre, surtout au vu des conditions financières et tant que cela ne se reproduisait pas trop souvent, bien sûr. Ne restait donc plus qu'un couple à appeler. Malheureusement, Hinata tomba sur le répondeur. Elle devait donc patienter. Voyant l'heure et pensant que Naruto devait être arrivé à son école préparatoire, elle l'appela dans l'espoir que l'entendre lui remontera le moral. De son côté, l'Uzumaki qui était entrain de réintégrer sa chambre, sentit son téléphone vibré et se précipita dessus. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et son coeur se réjouit quand il vit le nom sur son écran alors que dans son esprit, une once de déception se fit sentir.

"- Allo, ma princesse, décrocha-t-il.

Maintenant qu'elle l'avait au téléphone, la Hyuga ne savait plus trop quoi lui dire, à part qu'elle aimerait remettre les pendules à l'heure avec lui, mais comment aborder le sujet.

"-...

\- Oui, oui, se manifesta la jeune femme quand son aimé se fit plus pressant face à son silence. Excuse-moi... Tu as bien voyagé ?

-...

\- Oh, comme ça," ne put que dire Hinata.

Une discussion plus que banale s'en suivit, mais quelque chose clochait dans le ton de la jeune femme. Et cela, Naruto le sentait. Il participait à la conversation, mais il brûlait de l'interroger sur ce qui la chagrinait. Quand un blanc se présenta, il se jeta dessus.

"- Ma princesse, as-tu un problème ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas bien. Tu veux en parler."

Voilà, la perche était lancée, se disait la Hyuga. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la saisir, mais comment le faire sans l'accuser.

"-... Naruto,..., j'aimerai à l'avenir que tu n'utilises plus mes élèves pour... obtenir quelque chose de moi...

-...

\- Je sais que tu désirais juste qu'on passe du temps ensemble,..., et c'était mignon, mais... je me dois de respecter le contrat que j'ai avec eux... Tu comprends ?

-...

\- Merci... Et si tu pouvais,..., enfin,..., veiller à ne pas trop confondre..., les week-ends, hésita à quémander Hinata. C'est pour m'organiser au mieux, tu vois ?"

A cette requête, Naruto écarta les yeux, étonné qu'il était. Il resta un instant sans voix. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre une telle demande. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur ou quelque chose de mal. Bon, c'était vrai qu'il lui avait un peu forcé la main, mais pas à ce point là quand même..., à moins que...

"- Tu as eu des ennuis avec ta famille ? S'enquit-il. Ces vieux schnocks t'ont-ils fait des misères ?"

A cette question qui était la triste vérité, un bug arriva dans la tête de sa dulcinée. Que répondre ? Le connaissant, il risquait de monter sur ses grands chevaux et de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Ce ne serait pas vraiment le moment vu les progrès qu'il avait fait avec sa famille.

"- Et bien,..., un petit peu,..., mais rien de grave. Juste quelques remarques. Ce n'est pas la peine de..."

A l'autre bout du fil, Naruto allait demander plus de détails, mais son téléphone vibra de nouveau. Soufflant, un peu déçu, il dut couper sa dulcinée.

"- D'accord, si tu le dis... Ecoute,..., il faut que j'écourte notre conversation. J'ai un second appel."

La Hyuga tomba des nues à cela. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait à peine écouté et qu'il n'avait rien à faire qu'elle avait dû faire face à la mesquinerie. Habituellement, il aurait raccroché sans répondre à cette interruption. Ensuite, elle aurait été obligée de calmer son coup de sang et de l'empêcher de prendre sa moto pour la rejoindre, afin de dire leurs quatre vérités à ses persécuteurs. Mais là, rien. Son second appel était-il donc plus important qu'elle ?

"- Je comprends. Au revoir Naruto, affirma peinée Hinata avant de se souvenir. Attend, Naruto !

-...

\- Je dois te transmettre les félicitations de ma famille pour tes résultats et leur encouragement pour la suite, débita-t-elle à une vitesse folle."

A cela, le blond sourit, satisfait de constater que ses efforts payaient, malgré les mégardes de son entourage. Cependant, les vibrations de son phone le ramenèrent à la réalité et prit congé d'Hinata de façon des plus expéditives.

"-...

\- Au revoir Naruto, salua sa belle. Je t'aime."

Cependant, elle ne reçut comme réponse que la tonalité. Le blond venait de lui raccrocher pratiquement au nez, la laissant dans sa déception et son affliction, alors qu'il prenait le second appel en compte sous l'oreille désapprobatrice de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait espionné la conversation et s'était éloigné, un peu en colère contre son meilleur ami. Il ne put donc pas entendre le prénom de Sakura être prononcé. A Konoha, lasse et un peu assoiffée, Hinata se résout à aller se servir un verre d'eau à la cuisine avant de retenter sa chance avec les parents manquant à sa liste. Chemin faisant, elle passa devant le bureau de son père d'où elle perçut une conversation à travers la porte entre ouverte.

"- Hinata fait déjà preuve d'une grande générosité en prenant sur son temps pour aider votre fille dans ses apprentissages scolaires. Rien ne le lui obligeait. Elle doit assurer son propre avenir et elle n'a pas besoin ni de ces cours, ni de vous pour cela.

-...

\- Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaits, vous n'avez qu'à retirer votre enfant et aller chercher un autre professeur particulier. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr que vous en trouviez un qui sache parler le langage des signes en acceptant de travailler pour une bouchée de pain... Peut-être devrais-je lui suggérer de refuser l'accès à votre fille à l'avenir ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-...

\- Bien, je vois que nous nous comprenons, termina Hiashi. En espérant ne plus entendre parler de plainte de votre part, je vous salue, monsieur. Mes hommages à votre épouse."

Derrière la porte, Hinata fut blessée de réaliser qu'encore une fois, son père prenait les choses en main, pas en tant que père, mais en tant que chef d'entreprise. Elle devrait peut-être se sentir reconnaissante. Oh, elle l'était d'une certaine mesure. Cependant, elle aurait voulu gérer cette affaire elle-même. Elle avait l'impression que la voix de Hiashi était remplie de menaces. Comment allait-elle donc se présenter à ces parents maintenant, mais surtout devant sa jeune élève. Encore une fois, tout était de sa faute. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'invitation de Naruto et tenir ses positions. Tout cela ne se serait jamais produit. Oubliant son verre d'eau, elle préféra repartir dans sa chambre, espérant trouver un peu de réconfort dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, la vie avait repris son cours, chacun se consacrant à sa vie quotidienne. La plupart des filles du groupe était heureuse de planifier leur temps entre sorties, études et petit ami, enfin pour celles qui avaient le bonheur de ne pas les avoir à des kilomètres d'elle à l'image de Tenten et d'Hinata. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait commencé cette nouvelle semaine le moral dans les chaussettes. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre du poil de la bête après ce qui s'était passé la veille, la façon dont Naruto avait expédié leur conversation et le sentiment qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à raconter n'arrangeant rien. Sa meilleure amie n'y voyait rien, tellement heureuse de la promesse de Neji, et passant son temps à lisser l'anneau à son doigt. Il fallait avouer que la Hyuga était passée maîtresse dans l'art d'afficher un visage rassurant et souriant alors qu'elle avait qu'une seule envie s'était de pleurer. Ce qui se passa encore ce jour.

Elle était à son casier, une liasse de papiers contenant des mots formés grâce des lettres coupées dans les titres des journaux. Ils l'injuriaient encore, lui rappelant qu'un jour Naruto la quittera ou lui montrera son vrai visage, celui d'un ambitieux qui n'en veut qu'à la réputation de sa famille pour percer dans le monde. De plus, ils l'accusaient de voler les petits-amis des autres. Il fallait dire que depuis quelques temps, beaucoup de couples se déchiraient dans certains cursus. Selon ces pamphlets, une rumeur courrait dans l'université comme quoi elle aurait dragué les amants de ces nouvelles célibataires et qu'ils les auraient abandonnées pour tenter leur chance avec elle. Ainsi, on la rendait responsable de toutes ces ruptures. En temps normal, cela aurait pu la pousser à en rire, mais son état mental ne lui permit que de regarder les mots danser devant ses yeux sans rien y comprendre. Et si c'était vrai ? Qu'elle était une briseuse de coeur ? Mais comment, car elle ne faisait rien pour ? Elle ne faisait que suivre le déroulement de son existence sans faire un pli, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Hinata allait les laisser tomber dans un coin quand soudain, quelqu'un toqua violemment à la porte de casier derrière lequel elle était cachée. Sursautant et par instinct, elle s'empressa de ranger les pamphlets dans son sac qu'elle referma précipitamment en se tournant vers le responsable. Elle priait qu'on ne l'ait pas surprise à lire ses torchons, comme une petite fille qui venait de faire une bêtise.

"- Oh, ce n'est que moi Hinata, tenta de calmer la nouvelle arrivante en entendant le petit cri qui avait émané de sa bouche.

\- Tenten, tu m'as surprise, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ca va ? Demanda son amie par pure politesse.

\- Oui, oui," s'empressa de rassurer la Hyuga en refermant son casier d'une main tremblante.

Cependant, sa soeur de coeur n'y fit pas attention, préférant se concentrer sur le sourire qu'elle lui offrit, et l'invita à se rendre sous un arbre où les autres patientaient en attendant la première heure de cours. Ce ne fut pas la seule à ne rien remarquer car leurs camarades furent dupées par l'image qu'elle leur donnait, bien que Temari eut un petit doute. Cependant, ce dernier ne fit pas long feu dans sa tête quand elle se rappela que leur amie avait une tendance à être introvertie, au point que parfois, elle était capable de rester des heures sans prononcer une parole et à écouter les autres. Ainsi, la voir silencieuse ne l'inquiéta pas plus que cela. De plus, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de prendre conscience de son regard qui s'éteignait un peu plus chaque jour.

De un, Matsuri avait un comportement un peu, comment pourrait dire la No Sabaku, un peu étrange. Pas qu'elle ne semblait pas heureuse avec son petit frère, mais être sur la défensive était devenu presque habituel dès qu'elle côtoyait Hinata. Temari avait bien essayé de la jauger et de l'interroger, mais à chaque fois, elle avait fait choux blanc, la petite-amie de Gaara prétextant la fatigue ou alors sous entendant un problème avec la brune. Ne voulant pas se mettre son benjamin sur le dos d'avoir harcelé sa dulcinée, elle n'avait pas poussé plus loin son investigation, mais se promit de rester vigilante. Ainsi, la belle de Shikamaru prit un peu ses distances avec la Hyuga. De deux, les fiançailles d'Ino étaient devenues l'attraction du moment de leur groupe d'amies et toutes parlaient déjà de l'organisation avec une petite bataille entre elles pour savoir qui serait la témoin et les demoiselles d'honneur.

Bien sûr, la Yamanaka avait coupé court à toutes ces "disputes" en leur apprenant la réalité des choses comme elle le fit à Sakura. En effet, elle avait réussi à faire sortir sa meilleure amie du trou qu'était le domicile de ses parents pour aller boire un café et dévaliser les boutiques. Dès qu'elle avait vu sa chevelure rose se poindre, Ino s'était jetée à son cou, lui signifiant sa joie de la retrouver. Elle avait surtout hâte de lui annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle. Ainsi, elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de lui rendre son bonjour qu'elle lui mit sous le nez le solitaire offert par Saï. Sakura en écarta les yeux, se doutant dans la seconde de la signification de ce bijou au doigt de son amie d'enfance. Elle ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre le sourire de cette dernière et lui avant de prendre la parole.

"- C'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ?

\- Et oui ! Saï m'a fait sa demande en mariage !

\- Mais... mais ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Vous n'avez que 21 ans quand même.

\- Je sais, souffla Ino, désabusée. Papa a eu la même réaction que toi quand Saï lui a demandé sa bénédiction.

\- Il a refusé ?

\- Non, il lui a accordé ma main, lui répondit son amie. Cependant, il nous a conseillé d'attendre quelques années, qu'on en finisse avec nos études et qu'on ait de quoi vivre... J'avoue qu'à tête reposée, il n'a pas tord. Nous ne pouvons pas nous lancer comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

\- Et Saï ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

\- Et bien,..., étonnamment, il a compris son point de vue. Et pourtant, il aurait voulu décider de la date et du lieu tout de suite. Finalement, nous allons attendre et profiter de ce temps pour bien nous préparer à notre future vie maritale.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un peu dessué de faire des fiançailles ? Vous vivez déjà pratiquement l'un chez l'autre, si ce n'est déjà fait.

\- Pas pour moi. C'est si romantique, fit rêveuse Ino en regardant sa bague avant de continuer. Il est vrai que les fiançailles ont un peu perdu de leur signification au fil des années. Elles seraient revenues en force grâce aux stars américaines qui officialisent leur relation à grand bruit.

\- Ouais, il y a beaucoup de marketing là-dessus, je trouve.

\- Ben, tu vois pour moi, les tabloïds ont tord, contredit la Yamanaka. Les stars en font de la pub pour leur célébrité, mais pour moi, ils ont tord. Il est vrai que les gens se marient de plus en plus tard. Certains arrivent à 28 ans et sont encore présentés comme le copain ou la copine, comme s'ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'âge des sorties en boîte de nuit. Je pense qu'il est naturel d'avoir envi d'être mieux considéré. Les fiançailles reviennent à la mode car beaucoup d'entre nous ressentent le besoin d'acquérir une sorte de nouveau statut au sein de leur couple.

\- Et tu penses que Saï a cette vision ?

\- Et bien, se mit à réfléchir son amie d'enfance. Il m'a avouée que me dire sa fiancée était plus plaisant pour lui... et je suis d'accord avec lui. C'est fou comme j'adore maintenant "je vous présente mon fiancé"... C'est grisant.

\- Tu es prête à vivre de longues fiançailles alors ? S'étonna Sakura. Ca m'étonne de toi et de ta personnalité impatiente.

\- Il n'y a pas de règles concernant la durée des fiançailles, tu sais, haussa des épaules la Yamanaka. Bien qu'en général, elles durent entre un et deux ans. En fait, pour te dire la vérité, je préfère prendre mon temps là-dessus. C'est quand même mon avenir qui est en jeu. Je ne veux pas que mon couple fasse parti des statistiques de ceux qui divorcent dans les cinq premières années de leur vie conjugale... Et puis, tu connais Saï avec son esprit quelque peu enfantin. Je pense qu'il a besoin aussi de ce temps pour réaliser ce que sa demande implique vraiment... En fait, je pense que nous avons tous les deux besoins... alors oui, je suis prête à attendre qu'on ait une situation stable pour passer devant le maire... mais aussi pour réfléchir si on souhaite un mariage religieux.

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur de te sentir enfermer dans une relation qu'un jour tu ne veux plus ? De te sentir obliger d'aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te fais penser ça, s'étonna Ino. Les fiançailles ne sont qu'un temps de réflexion sur l'avenir d'un couple. Ce n'est pas un engagement à vie et il n'y a aucune obligation juridique. Si je vois que Saï et moi ne parvenons plus à nous accorder sur les points essentiels de notre vie future, je préfère rompre avant le mariage que de divorcer.

\- Mais la rupture doit en être plus douloureuse, non ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Toute rupture amoureuse est toujours douloureuse, argumenta la Yamanaka en posant son menton sur ses mains. Par contre, au-delà de ça, je pourrais me sentir gênée par rapport à nos familles et nos amis, surtout si les préparatifs du mariage étaient entamés.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça, tiqua Sakura.

\- C'est vrai que si Saï me quittait alors qu'on est fiancé, le fait de voir mon rêve d'avenir avec lui me briserait pendant des lunes. Tu me connais, faire des plans sur la comète fait parti de mes nombreuses qualités, reconnut la blonde. Néanmoins, le mariage n'est pas un lien anodin, il implique de vivre à deux pendant tout le reste de sa vie. L'engagement doit donc se faire de manière libre et délibérée. C'est pourquoi, il est préférable de rompre ses fiançailles tant qu'il est encore temps plutôt que d'être malheureux et de rendre l'autre malheureux toute sa vie.

\- Même si ce temps se présente être très long ?

\- Et bien oui. Je veux pouvoir encore mieux connaître Saï et qu'il me connaisse vraiment en profondeur. Je veux avoir le temps pour que nous nous posions les bonnes questions. Quel est notre projet commun ? Voulons-nous fonder une famille ? C'est le moment de poser ensemble les questions qui fâchent, de le faire sans tabou et de s'assurer que nous sommes bien d'accord sur l'essentiel, comme par exemple les valeurs que nous désirons transmettre, l'éducations que nous voulons donner aux enfants, la gestion de l'argent, nos emplois et bien d'autres. Si après la forme est différente entre nous, ce sera juste un ajustement à faire et quelques compromis, rien de très méchant, tant que nous nous rejoignons sur le fond."

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes durant lequel Sakura admira le sérieux et la maturité de son amie d'enfance. Comme elle aurait voulu en faire de même concernant Naruto, mais surtout Hinata. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de les connaître vraiment et de voir ce qui les unissait. Maintenant, elle le regrettait et cela la rongeait à petit feu.

"- Tu es courant que c'est impossible d'avoir une emprise sur tout, même si tu fais tout pour vérifier que vous avez suffisamment de points communs pour vous marier et concevoir une vie à deux puis à plusieurs avec des enfants, suggéra la rose.

\- Je sais, répliqua Ino. C'est pourquoi, je veux être certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix, de savoir à quoi nous nous engageons avec Saï pour dire oui à la vie maritale... et pour cela, je refuse d'être passive et que Saï le soit. Nous sommes acteurs de nos vies... Finalement, je trouve que les fiançailles nous rendent plus de liberté de choix que de nous enfermer. Et si cela doit prendre plus d'un ou deux ans, et bien soit.

\- Si on m'avait dit que tu te montrerais raisonnable, toi qui était toujours la plus passionnée en ce qui concernait le mariage, jamais je ne l'aurais crue," ajouta Sakura.

Les deux amies d'enfance se mirent alors à rigoler à cette remarque. Alors que la rose continuait à rire, Ino s'arrêta et la regarda, les yeux remplis de tendresse pour celle assisse en face d'elle. Cela faisait plaisir de la voir ainsi. Il semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'esclaffer. Sa soeur de coeur donnait l'impression d'aller un peu mieux par rapport à la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient réellement entretenues et c'était il y avait une éternité. Sentant une attention particulière sur elle, la rose leva le regard sur sa meilleure amie et la fixa avec un point d'interrogation dans les pupilles. Face à cela, la blonde lui sourit.

"- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Non, non, rétorqua la blonde. Je suis juste heureuse de te voir dans de meilleures dispositions.

\- Tu trouves, s'étonna la Haruno avant de se mettre un peu à réfléchir. Peut-être as-tu raison ? Il est vrai que notre sortie me fait beaucoup de bien. J'aurai peut-être dû me bouger les fesses plus tôt... Mais bon, tu connais ma mère, si je ne lui remplis pas une autorisation de sortie en trois exemplaires, c'est mort.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu bizarre ta mère, surtout que tu es majeure. Elle exagère quand même.

\- Bah, c'est comme ça, haussa des épaules Sakura. C'est vrai que c'est lourd parfois, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, vu que je vis chez mes parents. Je me plis à leurs règles.

\- Rentre chez toi alors, lui conseilla Ino.

\- Je..., pas maintenant, lui avoua sa camarade, ses yeux s'assombrissant d'un coup. Je ne me sens pas encore capable de faire face à la solitude de mon appartement... Peut-être quand mes partiels seront passés, j'envisagerais d'y retourner... Cependant, une chose est sûre et je m'en suis rendue compte récemment... Je suis heureuse pour Naruto et Hinata et j'ai réalisé que je me suis fourvoyée trop longtemps... Maintenant, j'en suis convaincue... ils étaient pour être ensemble."

A cette réplique décorée d'une petite étincelle de chaleur au fin fond de ses pupilles, la Yamanaka lui prit la main pour lui montrer tout son soutien. Elle était vraiment contente que son amie ait évolué sur le chemin de la raison, même si une petite voix lui soufflait que ce ne fût pas tout à fait gagner. Pas qu'elle n'acceptait pas vraiment le couple de l'Uzumaki, mais le retour de son moral semblait encore très fragile. De plus, elle se demandait ce qui avait déclenché ce mieux tellement leur dernier entretien lui avait montré une descente en enfer. Enfin, Ino ne fit plus attention à ce sentiment dans la seconde, trop heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie ainsi, comme elle l'avait toujours connu, mais surtout de ne plus avoir peur pour elle et de la voir tomber en dépression. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était posée la question à s'en torturer les méninges et à n'en plus dormir.

Heureusement, en ce jour, tout la poussait à croire que cette inquiétude était en envoyer aux oubliettes. Elle était tellement dans cette félicité que la Yamanaka fut aveugle à l'air morose et à l'ombre qui refusait de quitter les pupilles de Sakura, et cela malgré l'image positive de son cumming back. Oui, elle se sentait en meilleure forme et, que ce soit la colère, la soif de vengeance ou de ressentiment, toutes ces émotions négatives avaient quitté son coeur. Pensant à la raison du retour de son mieux être, la rose en sourit nostalgiquement. A cela, Ino la rejoignit, songeant que leur sortie et la réalisation de la réalité en soient le moteur, alors que sans s'en rendre compte, elle se trompait. Les deux jeunes femmes finirent bientôt leur promenade et cette journée, ignorantes qu'elles étaient, que dans un autre quartier de la ville, une de leurs comparses broyait, prenant le relais de l'Haruno, le noir le plus sombre.

Hinata n'arrivait pas d'arrêter son esprit à ressasser que ce soit les pamphlets ou le harcèlement de ses détracteurs au sein même de sa maisonnée. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose, que la dernière étape du concours se termine vite afin de puiser assez d'énergie pur faire face, voir même de les anéantir complètement. Oh, elle aimerait l'appeler, ce n'était pas l'envi qui lui manquait, mais elle se retenait de le faire. En effet, à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de composer le numéro de son blond, elle y renonçait, de peur de n'être qu'une gêne dans sa préparation, l'empêchant par le temps qu'il a perdu avec elle de réussir et d'accomplir le destin qu'il a choisi. Elle refusait d'être celle qu'on montrait du doigt, qu'on accuserait de lui avoir fait louper son entrée au sein de l'école spéciale militaire. La Huyga passait plusieurs soirées recroquevillée sur son lit devant son téléphone posé sur son matelas, espérant que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas.

Ah, si elle savait que son bien-aimé n'était pas si souvent dans ses manuels, mais plutôt à courir ou d'avoir son oreille collée à son propre mobile, elle n'aurait pas autant de scrupule. Sasuke était souvent le témoin de ce spectacle, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que ce n'était en aucune façon Hinata au bout du fil dans la majorité des cas. Il ne disait rien, même s'il désapprouvait l'attitude de son frère de coeur. Il trouvait qu'il négligeait un peu trop ses études et en voulait dans un sens à la soeur d'Hanabi d'entraîner Naruto à se dissiper autant. Il ne l'arrêtait pourtant pas et n'insistait pas quant la curiosité le titillait à connaître l'identité de l'interlocuteur et cela parce que, mine de rien, lors de simulacre de leur oral, le blond s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ce dernier lui prouvait qu'il avait de solide connaissance.

Pour une fois, Sasuke bénissait le don de son meilleur ami de posséder une mémoire auditive et très peu visuelle. Ainsi, la majorité de sa mémorisation avait été remplie lors des cours. Heureusement que l'Uzumaki y avait été assidu, contrairement à leurs années de collège et de lycée. Dans ce domaine, oui, l'acharnement de Naruto à prouver qu'il était digne des Hyuga trouvait grâce aux yeux de l'Uchiwa, mais c'était le seul. En effet, pour lui, le blond méritait déjà de marcher avec Hinata à son bras. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire plus, mais son compagnon de toujours restait encore sourd aux remarques de cette nature. Le ténébreux se questionnait sur le comment lui faire réaliser ou quel événement le ferait pour lui. Il semblerait juste que ce dernier ne sonnerait pas le glas du couple de son camarade.

De son côté, loin des préoccupations de Sasuke et accessoirement de celles d'Hinata, le concerné terminait sa conversation téléphonique. Sentant des fourmis dans les jambes, il décida d'aller trouver son frère de coeur. Il le vit comme à ses habitudes à son bureau, un libre devant les yeux.

"- Yo, Sas'ke.

\- Mmm, ne reçut-il comme réponse.

\- Toujours le nez derrière un bouquin à ce que je vois. Tu vas te lobotomiser le cerveau à force.

\- Et toi, tu ne l'es pas souvent et pourtant tu devrais, provoqua le ténébreux. Le concours ne se gagne pas dans une pochette surprise.

\- Oh arrête de faire ton rabat-joie, tiqua Naruto avant de se reprendre devant la justesse de ces paroles. Cependant, c'est vrai que tu as raison. Je vais m'y remettre... mais pas avant de t'avoir défié avec quelques passes.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Allez ! Insista le blond. Cela te fera du bien et t'aérera la tête. Combien de temps tu n'as pas pris l'air, dis-moi ?

-... Bon, ok, capitula Sasuke qui avait commencé à ressentir une migraine naître à force de rester enfermer. Mais après je me replonge dans les révisions,..., y compris toi.

\- Promis !" S'enthousiasma l'Uzumaki.

Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent donc dans le dojo de l'école préparatoire en discutant de tout et de rien. Puis, après s'être préparés et échauffés, ils se mirent face à face, se saluant respectueusement avant de prendre la position de combat. Alors qu'ils allaient s'élancer l'un contre l'autre, une sonnerie se fit entendre, les faisant presque sursauter. Naruto fut le plus prompt à réagir qu'il ne laissa même pas le temps à Sasuke de lui ordonner de ne pas répondre, et tanpis si cela sonnait dans le vide. Le blond était déjà sur son sac, la main dedans entrain d'en sortir son téléphone. Ce fut donc sous l'air colérique et désabusé du ténébreux qu'une nouvelle conversation téléphonique s'engagea, mais sans qu'il puisse y entendre l'échange. L'Uzumaki s'était, en effet, éloigné de lui pour être le plus discret possible. Cependant, Naruto était toujours dans son champ visuel et il voyait bien que plus les secondes s'enchaînaient, plus le petit-ami de Juugo s'impatientait.

Cela se voyait à la lueur sombre de ses pupilles qui ne faisaient qu'en s'accentuant et à la pointe de son pied qui ne cessait de taper le sol frénétiquement. Son aura envahissait tellement la pièce que la tension était palpable et l'atmosphère des plus lourdes écrasait les épaules de Naruto. Ce dernier en déglutit difficilement, sentant qu'il suffirait d'une étincelle pour faire exploser son meilleur ami de colère. Il mit ainsi assez rapidement fin à la conversation. Il rejoignit ensuite Sasuke, en lui souriant maladroitement, une main derrière la tête dans l'espoir que ce soit suffisant pour éviter la foudre de s'abattre sur lui. Ne voulant pas perdu encore plus de temps en une dispute futile, l'Uchiwa laissa donc couler pour cette fois, se promettant toutefois de le lui faire payer sur le tatami et ce qu'il fit. Plus d'une fois, le blond se retrouvait les quatre fers en l'air.

"- Et bien, tu es en forme, dis-moi Sasuke, lui fit remarquer Naruto en se relevant une énième fois. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose.

\- Mmm, le snoba le ténébreux en croisant les bras et en détournant le regard en lui présentant une attitude hautaine.

\- Attend, tu m'en veux, réalisa le blond en écarquillant les yeux quand il comprit son paralangage. Et je peux savoir en quoi au juste ?

-... Ca m'énerve de te voir négliger ton avenir comme tu le fais, c'est tout.

\- Mais encore ? Insista-t-il.

-...

\- Allez un peu de courage, mon vieux... A moins que tu ais trop peur pour me faire face... Le grand Uchiwa qui a peur de parler à son meilleur ami, quel scoop ! Je devrais peut-être...

\- Ca suffit ! Se mit presque en colère Sasuke devant la provocation de son camarade. Si tu veux le savoir, je t'en veux de te faire mener par le bout du nez par Hinata et je lui en veux d'accaparer toute ton attention sur elle, plutôt que sur ta réussite de ton concours. Voilà, tu es content !"

A cette accusation, Naruto en tomba des nues. Comment pouvait-il insulter sa dulcinée ainsi ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait dire ça ? Hinata ne ferait rien qui pourrait lui faire du tord, bien au contraire.

"- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'en prends à elle au juste ? Toi qui était si content de me pousser dans ses bras. Tu regrettes ou quoi ?

\- Non, mais tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ce n'était pas Hinata juste à l'instant, entrain de nous interrompre en t'appelant.

\- Ouais et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi un appel peut mettre mon avenir en danger.

\- Naruto, arrête de te comporter en parfait crétin, s'exaspéra Sasuke. Tu es pratiquement sur ton téléphone 24 h sur 24 avec elle. Si ce n'est pas toi qui appelle, c'est elle... et ça dure des heures. Cela te fait perdre du temps que tu pourrais consacrer à réussir ce concours.

\- Oh, du calme, essaya de temporiser Naruto. Tu nous mets beaucoup trop de pression là. Qu'est-ce qui te prend au juste ?

\- ... Je, souffla Sasuke pour reprendre son calme avant de continuer. Je désire juste qu'on réussisse et qu'on rentre dans l'école militaire ensemble. Je refuse de te voir redoubler une année pour tenter une nouvelle fois ta chance au concours, car dis-toi bien que personnellement, j'avancerai quoi qu'il arrive, quitte à te laisser derrière moi. Alors, oui, ça me met en boule de te voir prendre la dernière ligne droite avec autant de désinvolture,..., mais surtout à cause d'une fille.

\- Premièrement, Hinata n'est pas n'importe quelle fille. C'est ma petite-amie. Deuxièmement, je te remercie de ton inquiétude à mon égard, mais tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour moi. Cela devrait aller. Troisièmement, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être aussi souvent que cela au téléphone avec elle.

\- Pas si souvent que ça, s'offusqua encore l'Uchiwa. Tu te fous de moi, là ! Tu l'as eue avant de venir me chercher, puis là, il y a peu de temps. Tu n'étais pas entrain de lui parler juste avant qu'on commence, peut-être ?!

\- Exact, c'était elle. Je te fais gentiment remarquer qu'à cause de toi, et pour faire plaisir à monseigneur Uchiwa, j'ai dû écourter notre échange. A tous les coups, je vais devoir me plier en excuse pour me faire pardonner et j'ai d'autre chose à faire que ça, s'énerva un peu son camarade aux yeux azuréens. Pour l'appel d'avant, c'était Sakura, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Sakura ? S'étonna le ténébreux. Elle t'appelle ?!

\- Ben oui, haussa des épaules Naruto. Et je le fais aussi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à parler avec ma meilleure amie.

\- Rien de mal, reconnut Sasuke. C'est juste étrange, car cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. Et elle te raconte quoi au juste pour t'accaparer des heures ?

\- De tout et de rien. Tu la connais, c'est une véritable pipelette, répondit avec précipitation le blond comme s'il avait fait une gaffe. Sinon, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'appelle plus que toi. Peut-être qu'elle a plus de facilité de le faire avec moi. Reconnait que tu n'es pas trop loquace.

\- Mouais, mais quand même. Cela ne doit pas mettre ton avenir en danger, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

\- D'accord,..., papa, taquina Naruto qui sourit, pensant que rester encrer dans son let motive était sa manière de montrer son embarras de s'être attaqué à Hinata, mais aussi à Sakura sans réelle raison. Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec toi, mais il est temps d'aller prendre une douche et de se replonger la tête dans les bouquins."

Sasuke acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de le suivre. Bien qu'il veuille croire son frère de coeur, il n'arrivait pas de s'empêcher de douter. A son avis, l'Uzumaki était beaucoup trop accaparé par la technologie téléphonique pour que ce soit si innocent que cela et sans conséquence. Bon, que Sakura soit connue pour énormément parler était connu de tous, mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment en forme ces derniers temps. Elle avait plutôt tendance à s'enfermer aux dires de leurs amis. Ces derniers n'avaient pas pour habitude de leur tenir la jambe aussi longtemps et à les contacter avec autant d'assiduité. Pour lui, il ne restait plus qu'Hinata. Oui, il espérait que son meilleur ami ne payera pas sa tendance à ne rien refuser à cette dernière en ratant son concours, sinon, il lui en voudra énormément et pendant longtemps.

De son côté, Naruto se mordait la lèvre, car son ami de toujours avait parfaitement raison. Il était comme hypnotisé par son portable, toujours sur le qui-vive, et y passant énormément d'heures. De plus, il s'en voulait d'avoir écourté l'appel de sa belle. Il avait bien senti ou plutôt entendu sa déception dans sa voix quand il avait dû raccrocher aussi rapidement. De plus, son timbre lui était apparu faible, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de lui montrer son repenti, mais pas maintenant. Il avait promis à Sasuke de réviser avec lui et il se devait de tenir sa promesse. Ce fut ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent à échanger leur point de vue comme lors de leur prochain oral. Cependant, bien qu'il avait l'esprit concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, une partie de ses pensées était tournée vers sa princesse, dans l'espoir qu'elle avait compris la raison de son empressement et qu'elle ne le vivait pas trop mal. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, cette précaution le quitta, songeant que c'était d'Hinata dont il s'agissait et que son coeur plein de bonté, jamais ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Ce n'était qu'un appel après tout. Ah, s'il savait qu'à l'instant même, celle qu'il disait aimer s'était endormie, des sillons de larmes décorant ses pâles joues.

Des heures plus tôt, ni tenant plus, elle s'était vue composer le numéro de son petit-ami. Elle eut la joie de le voir décrocher alors que bien souvent, cela sonnait soit dans le vide, soit occuper. Néanmoins, son bonheur d'entendre sa voix suave fut remplacé par la déception et la frustration quand dans un discours précipité, ne lui permettant pas vraiment de saisir la moitié des mots, et donc son explication. Elle avait juste perçu que son blond était avec Sasuke à s'entraîner et que ce dernier s'impatientait beaucoup trop pour lui consacrer plus de temps. Elle en avait été mortifiée, elle qui avait eu le courage de vider son sac et de parler de sujet de fond. Cependant, peut-être que le téléphone n'était pas le meilleur vecteur pour cela. En tout cas, la culpabilité prit rapidement la place de sa frustration. Et si elle avait gêné une session de révision importante pour lui, vu que l'échéance de l'oral n'était plus qu'à quelques jours ? Finalement, elle avait été une source de distraction mal venue et ses nerfs avaient lâché sur cette meurtrissure. Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte maintenant, que tout redevienne à la normale et que naruto rentre pour s'excuser, en espérant qu'il ait réussi malgré la gêne qu'elle a occasionnée.


	55. L'intimité de Vénus

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Bonjour,

Deux chapitres l'un après l'autre car je ne me voyais pas les publier avec trop d'intervalle entre eux. Il traite d'un sujet global durant lequel j'y aborde plusieurs sous thèmes et où j'ai essayé de vous présenter ce que devrait être une consultation idéale chez un certain médecin que vous découvrirez durant votre lecture. J'espère que j'ai été compréhensible et que je vous n' y ai pas trop perdu.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours suivants s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres sans trop de changement pour tout le monde. Bientôt l'oral et l'épreuve sportive du concours d'admission à l'école spéciale militaire arriva. L'entretien devant le jury se déroula sans aucune difficulté pour Sasuke et Neji, argumenta avec justesse et intelligence leur point de vue. Shino eut le don de répondre comme à son habitude, par le stricte minimum, faisant penser à ses examinateurs qu'il souffrait d'un petit manque de connaissance, mais ses réponses logiques firent vite oublier cette sensation. Naruto dut faire face à un sujet assez compliqué où il reconnut qu'il aurait peut-être dû écouter un peu plus son meilleur ami, et pourtant il ne regrettait pas les choix qu'il a fait dans ses priorités. En tout cas, son jury apprécia son énergie et sa plus grande qualité, sa force de convictions qu'il vendait avec un tel enthousiasme qu'il avait été à deux doigts de les convaincre de suivre ses idées.

Quelques jours plus tard, le quatuor regroupant Naruto, Sasuke, Neji et Shino s'échauffait sur la piste avant de s'engager dans le 5000 mètres qu'ils devaient avaler en respectant une durée limite. Un abandon ou une arrivée après le temps imparti n'engendrait qu'une élimination et ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer de réussir à rentrer dans la formation. Tout se passa sans trop de problèmes pour les quatre mousquetaires. D'ailleurs, ces derniers se rajoutèrent un challenge supplémentaire en se défiant pour savoir qui serait le meilleur. Ainsi, leurs camarades de promotion les virent les dépasser les uns après les autres en tentant de prendre la pôle position qu'ils s'échangeaient à tour de rôle pour que cela se transforme en duel entre l'Uzumaki et l'Uchiwa. Tous deux étaient au coude à coude pour franchir, au final, la ligne d'arrivée en même temps devant les examinateurs. Tous finirent leur course dans les temps et des plus épuisés, même leur infatigable blondinet.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats. Après cela, il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine de jours avant la fin de leur deuxième année d'école préparatoire et le début des grandes vacances. Ainsi, leurs instructeurs se battaient pour maintenir une certaine discipline face à des jeunes hommes dissipés, l'esprit plus préoccupé sur l'organisation de leurs congés, plutôt que sur leurs derniers cours, si bien qu'ils se résignèrent à privilégier les sorties et les activités sportives. Naruto en fut plus qu'heureux, continuant son manège avec son téléphone, à la seule différence qu'il se montrait plus discret, surtout si Sasuke était dans les parages. De toute façon, cette précaution était quelque peu superflue, car ce dernier avait arrêté, sans s'en rendre compte, à s'en faire pour lui, trop fatigué de ne pas vraiment être écouté. Enfin, le ténébreux profita de cette période pour se détendre, d'où peut-être cette perte d'intérêt pour la nouvelle lubie de son ami.

Alors que la détente et la bonne humeur, malgré une petite préoccupation pour Naruto qu'aucun de ses camarades ne comprenaient, à Konoha, c'était plutôt le contraire pour une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés. Hinata continuait à donner ses cours particuliers qui se déroulaient plutôt bien, malgré une petite tension du côté des parents d'un de ses protégés. Hélène appréciait de plus en plus la petite-amie du blond, mais pas assez suffisamment pour mettre en péril son amitié d'avec Halya. Malheureusement, la Hyuga avait de plus en plus le moral dans les chaussettes à force d'entendre des ricanements sur son passage, ou alors des allusions sexuelles de la part de certains étudiants qui, ne voyant aucune répression leur tomber sur le dos, s'étaient montrés des plus enhardis. Les pamphlets étaient devenus son quotidien au point qu'elle avait renoncé à en parler ou à s'en plaindre, même au doyen qui visiblement n'avait pas tenu ses engagements.

Même le retour d'une certaine complicité avec Tenten n'arrivait pas à lui sortir la tête du guidon, surtout quand elle voyait dans le regard de Matsuri une aura sombre de doute et de méfiance la percutant dès qu'elles se fixaient l'une l'autre. Elle devait aussi faire face aux questions silencieuses de Temari qui avait été témoin de tels échanges. La petite-amie de Shikamaru avait bien tenté de tirer le vers du nez à sa potentielle belle-soeur, mais cette dernière était restée évasive. La No Sabaku espérait juste que son frère n'était pas impliqué et c'était sur cette inquiétude qu'elle se promit de rester sur ses gardes, prête à soutenir le couple de son benjamin, quitte à se fâcher avec une de ses amies. Et puis, il fallait dire la vérité, et en cela Sakura avait eu raison une fois de dire, que l'amitié des No Sabaku ne tenait que par le lien d'amitié qui liait Gaara à Naruto et que la perte des autres ne seraient pas si importante. Si elle devait faire un choix entre Hinata et Matsuri, cette dernière serait sa priorité, même si cela la désolait.

Quant à Karui, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. En effet, une petite cousine de Choji du nom de Chôchô inquiétait le jeune Akimichi. L'adolescente âgée de 16 ans et étant en surpoids comme la plupart de leur famille donnait des signes alarmants à ses parents. Plusieurs fois, ils l'avaient surprise entrain de se maudire devant le miroir et de regretter d'avoir hérité des gênes familiaux. Ils avaient bien essayé de lui parler, mais leur fille se braquait en leur disant que tout allait bien, mais ses yeux n'étaient que tristesse. Préoccupés, ils avaient alors demandé à celui qu'elle considérait comme un grand frère d'y prendre garde et de veiller sur elle. Ainsi, commença la petite surveillance de Choji, en y entraînant sa petite-amie dans son sillage. Celle-ci, de toute manière, n'y était pas rétive, appréciant la petite parente de son amant. Au final, à Konaha, seuls Ino et Saï semblaient marcher sur un petit nuage, surtout que depuis l'annonce des fiançailles, Sakura rejoignait de plus en plus leur groupe, bien qu'elle donne l'impression de ne pas être présente au milieu d'eux.

Plus les jours passaient, plus les vacances approchaient jusqu'au jour où leurs heures sonnèrent. Hinata était impatiente de quitter l'atmosphère si pesante de l'université, mais surtout de revoir Naruto et puiser dans sa force la sienne. D'ailleurs, elle était déjà entrain de l'attendre chez lui, en compagnie d'Iruka et de Juugo, ce dernier étant aussi impatient qu'elle, même s'il était un peu plus discret. Elle était arrivée en tout début de l'après-midi dans l'espoir de ne pas le rater. En effet, son blond l'avait informée qu'il ferait en sorte de rentrer le plus tôt possible, et pourtant il tardait, car la journée était bien avancée maintenant. Alors qu'elle sirotait une tasse de thé, l'oreille aux aguets, le grincement de la porte se fit enfin entendre. Heureuse, elle posa avec précipitation sa boisson avant de se lever pour aller à l'encontre de nouveaux arrivants. Elle retint tout de même de courir, la bienséance Hyuga oblige, et cela malgré son envie plus qu'évidente.

Toutefois, plus elle faisait un pas, plus ce désir augmentait graduellement qu'elle n'y tint plus alors qu'elle franchissait les derniers mètres du couloir qui séparait l'entrée du reste de la maison. Hinata finit donc les dernières foulées en trottinant. Elle était même prête à se jeter dans les bras de Naruto sans réfléchir. Voyant une silhouette masculine majestueuse de dos, un casque de moto sur la tête, elle se lança en avant, les mains légèrement levées dans le but de les glisser autour de ce torse et de se blottir contre ce corps fort. Alors que le jeune homme devant elle était entrain de retirer sa protection crânienne, elle n'était plus qu'à un ou deux pas de son objectif quelle en fut stoppée dans sa course par l'identité du nouveau arrivant. En face d'elle, ce ne fut pas des cheveux blonds qui se découvraient, mais des cheveux aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau. Retenant son souffle, elle le dévisagea de haut en bas.

"- Sa... Sasuke, souffla-t-elle, un peu confuse.

\- Bonjour Hinata, se retourna le concerné lui montrant alors ses onyx au lieu du bleu azuréens qu'elle espérait et qui fut surpris de la voir aussi proche de lui.

La Hyuga eut du mal à sortir de sa propre surprise, mais eut pour réflexe de faire un pas en arrière en s'excusant d'une petite voix, la tête baissée, confuse, son comportement des plus impolis selon elle. Puis, réalisant quelque chose, elle fouilla du regard le hall d'entrée et sous le regard un peu amusé d'Iruka, elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière Sasuke. Seul le vide la salua. N'y comprenant rien, elle se concentra une nouvelle fois sur ce dernier.

"- Tu es seul Sasuke ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Je ne vois pas Naruto. Où est-il ?

\- Dois-je comprendre que je suis le premier à être arrivé ?

\- Euh, oui, répondit l'Umino un peu inquiet alors qu'Hinata vit une angoisse lui broyer les entrailles. Que s'est-il passé ? Normalement, vous étiez censé être ensemble.

\- Nous nous sommes perdus de vue à cause d'un grave accident...

\- Un accident, pâlit la seule femme présent en le coupant.

\- Oui, un camion contenant des sacs de ciment s'est couché sur le flan et plusieurs voitures se sont rentrées dedans en voulant l'éviter. C'est arrivé juste devant Naruto qui me précédait alors que j'étais bloqué par une caravane. Alors que j'étais entrain de la doubler, j'ai vu Naruto se faufiler entre elles pour ne pas finir en sandwich. Il a disparu dans le nuage de poussière dû à l'ouverture des sacs et celui de la fumée des véhicules accidentés, expliqua le ténébreux alors qu'il rejoignait Juugo positionné un peu à l'égard comme à son habitude. Je pensais que nous nous rejoindrons sur le trajet, le rattrapant, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'ai donc préféré venir directement jusqu'ici en espérant que se soit aussi son cas.

\- Je vois, réfléchit Iruka. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'attendre en espérant qu'il ne lui soit arrivé de grave."

Hinata espérait que cette attente ne sera pas trop longue, et contre l'avis de ses camarades, s'installa dans la petite pièce à côté du hall d'entrée. Cette dernière servait presque de débarras et de porte-manteau, mais elle était positionnée de telle manière que la jeune femme avait vu sur l'allée grâce à sa petite fenêtre. Ainsi proche de la porte, elle n'aurait que quelques enjambées pour se sauter au cou de Naruto. Elle attendit ainsi encore et encore, le roux lui apportant quelques collations, alors que le soir allait bientôt tomber. Sasuke avait même eu le temps de pendre une bonne douche, de ranger ses maigres affaires et du passer du temps avec son amant dans sa volière. Il allait d'ailleurs devoir retourner à l'école préparatoire en voiture, profité de la publication des résultats pour récupérer le reste. Pour l'heure, il se demandait quand son meilleur ami allait rentrer. Iruka, quand à lui, se tâtait. Devait-il appeler toutes les urgences des hôpitaux et des cliniques existants tout le long du trajet empreinté par les deux futurs officiers ? Quand il se résigna à le faire, il eut la surprise de voir arriver la petite-amie de son pupille.

"- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles, lui demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux à force d'imaginer le pire.

\- Non, je suis désolé. Je m'apprêtais à appeler les services d'urgence. Tu veux m'aider?

\- ... J'aimerai beaucoup, mais..., je vais devoir rentrer chez moi, se désola Hinata. J'ai prévenu père que je serai là pour l'heure du souper et cela fait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle est dépassée.

\- Je comprends, lui affirma l'Umino, compatissant. Je te promets de te prévenir à la moindre nouvelle.

\- Merci," sanglota la jeune femme, retenant plus ou bien ses larmes.

Hinata prit ainsi congé du tuteur de son blond. Elle prit quand même le temps de saluer Sasuke ainsi que Juugo et les quitta suivie par leur regard dans le dos, des regards peinés pour elle. Alors qu'elle avait la main sur la portière de sa voiture, elle entendit le bruit d'une moto se rapprochant de plus en plus de la demeure. Un nouvel espoir lui réchauffa le coeur. Cependant, par peur de le voir s'évanouir, ce fut avec appréhension qu'elle se résolut à se retourner vers la route. Ainsi, elle y vit apparaître une bécane colorée de reflet orange, montée par un motard à la combinaison de la même couleur, bien que le noir y fût également présent. Les battements cardiaques de la Hyuga ne faisaient qu'augmenter leur allure au fur et à mesure que la silhouette grandissait. Bientôt, son coeur explosa quand elle la vit s'arrêter devant le garage de la demeure. Le conducteur descendit de sa monture d'acier et regarda en direction d'Hinata qui en eut le souffle coupé. Dans l'espérance de le voir courir vers elle, mais il préféra se concentrer sur le portail pour l'ouvrir et y glisser sa moto.

C'était étrange, se disait-elle, car d'habitude, Naruto aurait été plutôt du genre à se jeter sur elle, laissant en plan ce qu'il faisait. Se serait-elle tromper sur l'identité du propriétaire de ce cheval de métal ? Non, vu l'heure et le model de l'engin, ce ne pouvait qu'être son aimé. Peut-être que sa vue lui fut obstruée par l'arbre qui se trouvait entre eux. En tout cas, voir l'individu franchir le seuil de la maison réfuta son doute et confirma que c'était son blond. Heureuse, malgré une petite inquiétude par rapport à l'incident, supposant que son retard était dû à une blessure et un petit séjour aux urgences, la jeune femme désira se précipiter vers la maison. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner de sa voiture, son téléphone sonna.

"- Bonsoir Père, décrocha-t-elle continuant à cheminer.

-...

\- Oui, je sais que je suis en retard, et j'en suis désolée, mais Naruto vient juste d'arriver. Il a été retardé à cause de...

-...

\- Mais père, apparemment, il y a eu un accident sur la route et...

-...

\- Pourquoi ma présence est-elle aussi indispensable ? J'aimerai voir s'il va bien avant de partir. Je vous promets de ne pas trop tarder."

Malheureusement, du combiné, la voix de Hiashi se fit impérieuse, voir même menaçante envers son aînée. Hinata entendait même en arrière-plan des murmures pas aussi discrets que cela. Cette intensité dans l'autorité de son paternel la fit frémir de peur qu'elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle était coupée en deux. Une partie d'elle voulait courir chez Naruto pour se serrer contre lui et constater la présence ou non de blessures. L'autre partie lui criait de remplir son devoir et d'obéir à son père. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était montré des plus clairs et ne souffrirait d'aucun refus. Il lui promettait les pires tourments si elle s'opposait à lui. Dans ces conditions, serait-elle capable de désobéir et d'écouter son désir ? A cette idée, la crainte l'envahit en songeant à sa colère et à son jugement dur et blessant. Elle en tremblait et ne sut quoi décider alors qu'elle était en face de la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme hésitait à se saisir de la poignée quand enfin, elle prit une décision. Cependant, était-elle la bonne ? Elle allait en faire part à Hiashi quand une voix forte et colérique provenant de l'intérieur de la demeure s'éleva par bribe, la figeant sur place.

"- NARUTO !... ON S'EN CONTREFICHE... DE HINATA... SA VIE... N'EST PAS... IMPORTANTE... SAKURA... L'EST PLUS."

Le chef de famille entendant la même chose, sans pourtant vraiment les comprendre, s'enquit de sa fille qui était maintenant dans le silence, le souffle coupé par les mots qui la frappèrent de plein fouet. Son intervention l'empêcha même de prendre en compte la suite et le témoignage de cette fureur espionnée. En tout cas, jamais, la Hyuga se serait attendue à ce dénigrement professé par cette personne si respectueuse et qui lui montrait habituellement un visage si accueillant à son égard. Jamais, elle n'aurait songé une seule seconde être ainsi maltraitée par Iruka, un homme qu'elle appréciait et qui avait l'oreille de son aimé. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Par ses paroles, son ancien instituteur sous-entendait qu'il ne l'acceptait pas dans la vie de Naruto, contrairement à ce qu'il lui faisait entrevoir, qu'il ne faisait que de la tolérer,..., qu'elle était insignifiante. Par contre, Sakura semblait habiter une place particulière pour lui... et peut-être pour eux tous. Hinata revint à la réalité par l'injonction du chef de famille qui n'hurlait pas dans le combiné, mais dont la voix était aussi glaciale que la banquise.

"-... Pardon père,... J'a... J'arrive tout de suite," se résigna-t-elle.

Au final, elle avait donc cédé et c'était montré soumise au pater familias... En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Certes, elle refusait de se retrouver à cause de sa désobéissance devant les yeux revolver de Hiashi et de ses détracteurs qu'elle avait bien entendu les remontrances cachées. Non, elle n'avait pas la force de voir de la déception dans les yeux de son père, ainsi que de l'entendre abattre sur ses épaules tout le poids de ses reproches. Sa décision avait été donc de rentrer chez elle. Cependant, en vérité, elle n'avait pas voulu partir comme ça, comme une voleuse, alors qu'elle avait une chance de voir Naruto. Son coeur n'aurait pas supporté d'être passé à côté. Alors, retard pour retard, Hinata avait décidé de prendre au moins cinq minutes auprès de son blond. Malheureusement, sa détermination à profaner l'ordonnance de son père avait été détruite par les propos acerbes d'Iruka. Elle avait donc renoncé. Rejoignant sa voiture, elle démarra et partit vers un destin incertain, mais ce dernier serait-il plus douloureux que ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment. Ce n'était pas si certain.

Elle était en miette car à aucun moment, elle n'avait entendu Naruto prendre sa défense. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle franchit le seuil de sa maison et se faisant annoncer, rejoignit son père au salon. A l'intérieur, elle eut la surprise de faire la connaissance d'une dame du même âge que Hiashi. Cette dernière était très élégante, très élancée, mais surtout très froide, même si elle lui sourit dès qu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce. Ce ressenti était accentué par ses longs cheveux blancs montés en un chignon haut, et ses doigts fins se finissant par des ongles à l'apparence de serres d'aigle, mais surtout à ses yeux presque aussi clairs que les siens. A part la présence d'une pupille en leur centre, elle aurait pu se faire passer pour une Hyuga. Alors voici la raison de l'empressement de son père. Il avait une invitée, ou plutôt des invités, car la femme était accompagnée de deux hommes qui devait être de la même génération que Shisui et qui possédaient les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que leur aînée.

"- Madame, messieurs, commença le chef Hyuga. Je vous présente ma fille aînée Hinata.

\- Bonsoir, ma chère, salua la convive. Je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, mais surtout de votre beauté. En vous voyant, on comprend pourquoi votre père vous cachait et vous éloignait des mondalités de peur qu'on vous enlève à lui.

\- Hinata, je te présente Kaguya Otsutsuki et ses deux neveux.

\- Bonsoir, et... merci, répondit la dulcinée de Naruto, d'une voix peu assurée, ne savant pas trop quoi dire d'autre, avant d'appliquer l'enseignement de sa famille en tentant de reprendre son sang froid. Excusez mon retard. Des contrariétés de dernières minutes à régler.

\- Oh, vous êtes toute excuser, lui assura son interlocutrice. J'espère juste que ces contrariétés n'étaient pas trop graves... et que cela ne concerne pas ce triste jeune homme,..., comment il s'appelle déjà..., je ne m'en rappelle plus...

\- Voyons ma tante, vous devez faire allusion à ce Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, l'aida un de ses deux accompagnateurs, d'un ton dédain et méprisant quand il avait prononcé le nom de son aimé qu'elle eut du mal à retenir une grimace, mais y parvint.

\- C'est ça. D'ailleurs toutes nos félicitations pour votre mise en couple, en rajouta Kaguya qui en sourit, mais sans trop de convictions. J'espère juste qu'il se montre digne du joyau que vous êtes.

\- Hinata et moi vous remercions de votre sollicitude, intervint Hiashi qui avait bien vu que sa fille n'était pas du tout dans son assiette et que le sujet était glissant, voir plus que glissant. Je vous propose de passer à la salle à manger pour dîner."

Le repas se déroula sans accro et dans une ambiance toute professionnelle. En effet, l'aînée Hyuga apprit que l'entreprise Otsutsuki, bien que rivale de celle de leur famille, envisageait sérieusement une collaboration. Le trio leur montrait un visage aimable et poli. Cependant, leur attitude à la détailler de haut jusqu'en bas, comme si elle était une de ses esclaves des temps anciens sur un étal de marché, en attendant qu'un acheteur soit intéressé, lui fit froid dans le dos. A part cela, son esprit tourmenté ne lui permit pas d'être de bonne compagnie. Elle laissa donc toute la discussion à la maîtrise de son père. Elle resta ainsi comme absente des échanges et cela durant tout le repas. Elle fut donc aveugle à la convoitise d'un des convives qui se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, comme s'il s'imaginait la délectation que ce serait de l'avoir sous ses assauts, mieux qu'une glace sans aucun doute.

Cette soirée dont Hiashi avait omis de lui en parler dura jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Il était pratiquement minuit quand Hinata était allée se coucher, le coeur toujours blessé. Il le fut encore plus quand elle se rendit compte que Naruto avait tenté de la joindre à plusieurs reprises et lui laissant plusieurs messages. Elle avait dû éteindre son téléphone dès qu'elle avait constaté la présence des invités de son paternel. Au début, l'Uzumaki avait été du genre à s'excuser de n'être pas arrivé assez tôt pour la voir, mais surtout regrettant qu'elle n'ait pas fait l'effort de l'attendre comme promis. A ce mot, la jeune femme n'en eut aucuns souvenirs. Elle se rappelait l'avoir informé qu'il pouvait compter sur sa présence à son arrivée, mais elle ne lui avait rien promis de plus. Peut-être l'avait-elle trop habitué à l'avoir à ses pieds ? A peine penser, cette idée lui donna envi de vomir, culpabilisant de l'avoir osé.

En fait, Hinata sentit son coeur se fissurer au fil des messages qui devenaient de plus en plus désabusés, et dont elle percevait ce qui lui semblait être de la déception, voir même parfois de la colère. Le dernier fut le plus cruel, enfin à son jugement : "Bon Hinata, je constate que tu as décidé de faire la sourde oreille, même à mes excuses. Je sais que j'aurai pu rentrer plus tôt, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me snober comme ça. Je n'ai rien fait de mal... Si tu ne veux plus me voir ou... pire, tu aurais pu au moins avoir le courage de me le dire en face, ou au minimum, au téléphone... Sur ce, je te laisse en espérant te voir demain..., enfin, si tu m'accorderas cette faveur... Je t'aime." Cette confession des plus doux sentiments eut le don d'être, au lieu d'un réconfort, le couteau qui l'acheva. Cela avait été affirmé avec tant de..., elle ne saurait le dire en réalité. Il n'y avait aucunement la chaleur qu'elle aimait entendre dans sa bouche. Une unique larme de culpabilité coula alors qu'Hinata se recroquevilla sous sa couette, serrant son portable contre elle, et s'endormit malheureuse.

Le lendemain, chez l'Uzumaki, Naruto se réveilla assez tard dans la matinée, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi à force d'avoir essuyé l'indifférence de sa petite-ami, enfin si sa princesse l'était encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine prendre un maigre petit-déjeuner, ou tout du moins un café. Y arrivant, il y croisa Iruka qui préparait déjà le repas du midi. Ce dernier, après un bref salut, retourna à sa tâche. Cependant, une certaine tension s'élevait entre le père et le fils adoptif, comme s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à régler pacifiquement un problème entre eux. Un silence régna entre eux, même l'Umino gardait le couteau qu'il avait dans la main en suspens au-dessus de la pauvre carotte qui attendait son triste sort.

"- Alors,..., Naruto,..., tu as réussi à joindre Hinata ? Se résigna à débuter le plus âgé, se maudissant de sortir de telle banalité au lieu de ce qu'il avait sur le coeur en réalité.

\- Non, fut la seule réponse du jeune homme.

\- Ah,..., c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai..., hier soir, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, se décida à révéler Iruka. Et malgré l'heure tardive, j'ai voulu te parler en espérant de découvrir encore réveiller,..., pour m'excuser. J'étais derrière ta porte quand je t'ai entendu râler en prononçant son nom et taper ton poing contre le mur. Vu ton énervement, je n'ai pas voulu envenimer les choses... Il vaut mieux s'excuser dans le calme.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu retires ce que tu as dit hier ?

\- Oui, mais il faut que tu comprennes. Dès que Sasuke nous a parlé de l'accident, on était tous morts d'inquiétude. J'ai bien failli ameuter tout le pays pour te retrouver... Hinata était la plus angoissée. Elle t'a attendue dans la petite salle de l'entrée pendant des heures.

\- Dur à croire, se résolut à souffler le blond. Vu qu'elle refuse de m'avoir au téléphone... Alors delà à m'attendre aussi longtemps.

\- Naruto, se retourna son tuteur, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je peux t'assurer que si elle avait eu le choix, et connaissant Hiashi, il ne le lui a pas donné, elle aurait été capable de patienter encore toute la nuit... Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne t'a pas répondu, mais je suis sur d'une chose... elle avait surement ses raisons."

A ces paroles, l'Uzumaki se mit à réfléchir. Il avait été offusqué de ce que son tuteur avait osé dire la veille sur sa petite-amie, en plus d'avoir été blessé de ne pas la voir chez lui pour l'accueillir. Cette déception et cette énième frustration l'avaient tellement rongé que le silence à ses appels de sa dulcinée les avait nourri à tel point qu'il avait été cruel. Maintenant, la colère étant tombée, et les idées un peu plus claires, il devait reconnaître que son père adoptif avait raison. Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, Hinata ne lui avait jamais posé un lapin, répondant toujours présente, quitte à lui pardonner tous ses retards et l'envahissement de ses groupies. En fait, il devait le reconnaître, elle ne l'avait jamais laissé en plan, même quand ils étaient que de simples amis. Soudainement, Naruto enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et la serra entre ses doigts comme s'il voulait la faire éclater.

"- Et merde !

\- Que se passe-t-il mon grand ?

\- Si tu as raison, je suis dans la merde... J'ai laissé des messages à Hinata hier soir après mes appels infructueux, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment aimables à la fin... J'étais en colère et j'ai pété un câble en me défoulant sur elle... Je suis con.

\- Effectivement, tu es mal, mais si tu lui expliques ce qui s'est passé, et que tu t'excuses correctement, je pense qu'elle te pardonnera... A toi d'être convainquant.

\- Et je fais comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, haussa des épaules Iruka. Achète lui des fleurs, ou sa pâtisserie favorite, sort la dans une promenade uniquement tous les deux où tu te plieras à sa volonté, mais surtout laisse lui du temps si elle en a besoin.

\- Merci, du conseil. D'ailleurs, je vais tenter de la contacter dès maintenant... Non, je vais faire mieux, je vais directement aller chez elle.

\- Euh, pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il vaut mieux que tu l'appelles avant.

\- Non, non, je suis sûr de mon coup, s'enthousiasma Naruto en se levant. J'y vais maintenant tiens."

Iruka eut envi de l'en dissuader, mais un petit quelque chose lui soufflait que c'était complètement inutile. Son pupille était trop ancré dans son idée, imperméable à ce qu'il aurait pu lui signaler de cavalier.

"- Attend une seconde, l'interrompit-il quand même. Concernant notre affaire, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser et j'aimerai que tu les transmettes à Hinata de ma part.

\- T'inquiète, le rassura le blond en lui souriant. Je gère. Allez salut."

Ainsi, le futur officier se rua dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer pour finir par monter dans sa voiture. Il ne savait pas pourquoi un tel choix, car sa préférence était pratiquement toujours portée sur sa moto. Néanmoins, il ne se posa pas longtemps la question qu'il était pratiquement arrivé chez Hinata, en priant pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Il était tellement empressé qu'il en oublia les conseils d'Iruka et sonna à la porte les mains vides, seulement porteur de bonnes intentions. Après un moment, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tomba étonnamment sur Hanabi.

"- Tiens un revenant, furent les mots de cette dernière. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Faire encore pleurer Hinata.

\- Pleu... pleurer ?!

\- Ouais,..., ou du moins la blesser, enrichit l'adolescente. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle est revenue comme éteinte de chez toi hier alors qu'elle y était partie toute joyeuse.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Hinata hier pour ta gouverne. Elle n'était pas là quand je suis rentré. Je suis arrivé plus tard que l'heure prévue.

\- Je comprends mieux son retard alors, s'offusqua la cadette Hyuga. Quand je pense qu'elle a dû essuyer les foudres de papa à cause de ton incapacité à l'appeler. Cela ne t'ais pas venu à l'esprit de prendre ton téléphone pour la prévenir.

\- Je... Hey, pour qui te prends-tu ? Ce n'est pas une gamine qui va me dire comment me comporter, ne put se retenir Naruto qui n'appréciait pas du tout de se faire remonter les bretelles par une gamine. Maintenant, pousses-toi de mon chemin. Je veux voir Hinata.

\- Et bien, apprend qu'elle n'est pas là.

\- Pas là ?

\- Et ouais, elle est sortie. Bon, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, lui sourit sadiquement Hanabi. Mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait accepté la demande de rendez-vous d'un de nos invités d'hier soir. Ils étaient charmants.

\- Des invités ?" Tomba des nues Naruto.

Satisfaite de son coup, la petite-ami de Konohamaru le regarda se décomposer et devenir pâle à chacune de ses explications lui relatant la soirée de la veille, la visite des Otsutsuki et le repas. Bon, vu son âge, son père lui avait demandé de ne pas y assister, mais elle était au courant de comment les salutations s'étaient terminées. Le matin même, des bruits de couloir lui étaient montés aux oreilles racontant une hypothétique requête de sortie d'un des convives. Bon, c'était peut-être faux, mais cela fera les pieds au prétentieux devant elle. Sa soeur n'était pas un chien qu'on sonnait à tout bout de champs et qu'on ignorait dès que l'envie prenait.

A la fin du récit qui lui était fait, le corps de Naruto était aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc. Ses yeux, furieux, étaient cachés par ses cheveux à la vue d'Hanabi qui était plus que satisfaite par la réaction du jeune homme devant elle. Oh, oui, cela allait lui apprendre à maltraiter sa soeur ainsi, même si elle n'en connaissait pas les détails. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'Hinata n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même à son retour et que le blond en était une des causes, si ce n'est peut-être la seule. De son côté, l'Uzumaki cachait mal sa fureur quand il releva la tête et fixa l'adolescente. Cette dernière en recula d'un pas tant les azurs glaciaux de Naruto lui transperça l'âme. Cependant, refusant de se faire dominer par un type de son genre, elle le défia du regard. Ah bas les bonnes paroles de Konohamaru qui avait tenté de relativiser les choses, s'appuyant sur ce qu'il connaissait de son grand frère de coeur, mais surtout sur le fait que cela ne les regardait pas. C'était leur histoire, pas la leur. Malheureusement pour lui, sa dulcinée avait l'air de faire la sourde oreille. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était l'état de son aînée, le reste lui importait peu.

Ainsi, des éclairs naquirent entre eux alors que la tension ne fit qu'en augmentant dangereusement. Un mot de travers et c'était la petite étincelle qui prenait feu pour finir par exploser dans un amas de flammes et de cendres. Par contre, ce qu'ignorait Hanabi était que la fureur de Naruto, certes tourner sur elle à cause de son insolence à lui balancer à la figure ses quatre vérités, était en réalité abattue sur lui-même. La culpabilité lui pesait sur les épaules si lourdement, mais trop fier pour le reconnaître, il avait préféré la colère plutôt qu'à assumer ses erreurs. Erreurs qui avaient visiblement poussé Hinata à partir à la rencontre d'un autre homme, un homme à peine rencontré à ce qu'il avait compris. Pour lui, il s'imaginait le pire des scénarios, comme une rupture et il se refusait de le croire. Un voile de déni s'abattit sur lui et ainsi sur cette idée. Hinata l'aimait et ne l'aimerait que lui, c'était un fait indéniable et inattaquable. A cette pensée, il en sourit mesquinement, affichant un visage suffisant qui fit tiquer Hanabi, elle qui s'attendait à le voir complètement à l'ouest, reçut tout le contraire.

"- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?"

Cette intervention soudaine fit sursauter les deux gladiateurs qui en eut le souffle coupé pendant une seconde. Devant eux s'élevait Ko qui aurait voulu quitter pour entreprendre quelques courses le domaine. Cependant, arrivant devant la porte d'entrée, son chemin avait été obstrué par les deux énergumènes entrain de se lancer des regards revolver. Il s'était donc approché à pas feutré et s'était retrouvé entre les deux furtivement. Enfin, même s'il avait marché tel un éléphant, pas sûr que les duellistes auraient fait attention à lui. En tout cas, sa présence eut le don de calmer le jeu et les nuages sombres qui s'étaient comme accumulés au-dessus de leur tête s'estompèrent. Naruto le regarda, une main derrière la tête, en signe d'excuse et de gêne, alors qu'Hanabi se triturait le bas de son pull en n'osant pas regarder son parent. Ce dernier les fixait avec des yeux plissés dans une attitude montrant qu'il tentait de comprendre la situation.

"- J'aimerai avoir une réponse.

\- J'étais venu voir Hinata. Hanabi a eu la gentillesse de m'informer qu'elle était sortie avec... enfin, avec...

\- Avec personne, dit Ko en terminant sa phrase, ayant compris que par ce stratagème, Naruto cherchait à obtenir une information. Hinata avait un rendez-vous médical avec le docteur Sarutobi.

\- Médical ? Elle est malade, s'enquérit le blond, les yeux ronds d'inquiétude.

\- Et à cause de qui à ton avis, intervint Hanabi voulant enfoncer le clou et sous entendant qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Je...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hanabi, s'offusqua Ki face à ses paroles qu'il savait mensongères et le coupant. Cet entretien était certainement prévu depuis des semaines, si ce n'est des mois. Tu sais qu'il est parfois long d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec le docteur Sarutobi.

\- Mouais, ce n'est pas une raison, fit la moue la cadette Hyuga, en croisant les bras, et en pensant que si physiquement, tout semblait allait, sentimentalement, rien n'était moins sûr. Elle a très bien pu la prendre en urgence.

\- Euh, il se passe quoi au juste, ne comprenait pas l'Uzumaki, angoissé de savoir sa belle encore souffrante, et peut-être à cause de lui.

\- Naruto, tu sais au moins qu'elle est la spécialité du docteur Sarutobi," demanda Ko.

Face au silence du blond, ce dernier se frappa le front de sa main, déjà découragé. Il entreprit de noter une information sur un papier qu'il lui tendit, il put enfin vaguer à ses occupations. Quand à Hanabi, elle était un peu mal à l'aise face au regard accusateur de son peut-être futur beau-frère. Celui-ci n'avait pas du tout aimé ses insinuations, mais ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, il ne fit que la foudroyer du regard, lui promettant qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. L'adolescente lui dira la langue en guise de réponse, lui signifiant qu'elle était prête à en découdre avec lui quand il voulait. Lui tournant le dos, Naruto rejoignit sa voiture. Alors qu'il allait se mettre derrière le volant, il resta circonspect. Vu le papier, ne valait-il mieux pas qu'il la laisse garer ici, car il n'était pas sûr de trouver une place là où il avait décidé de se rendre ? Ne voulant pas faire comme le héron de la fable, il se résigna à prendre ses jambes à son cou pour finir par rattraper le bus qui venait juste d'arriver à son arrêt avant qu'il ne reparte.

Pendant ce temps, au centre de Konoha, au sein d'un cabinet médical aux couleurs claires et chaudes, Hinata était assisse devant un bureau où se trouvait ordinateur, ordonnances, et une petite maquette de l'appareil reproducteur féminin. Alors que le médecin qu'elle avait souhaité consulter s'installait en face d'elle, ses yeux se perdirent sur quelques images au mur de femmes enceintes ou allaitantes et de faireparts de naissance. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour gérer son stress. Puis, au bout du temps que demanda l'ouverture d'un dossier informatique, une voix cassa le silence tranquille ambiant.

"- Alors Hinata, pourquoi as-tu souhaité un rendez-vous avec moi ?

\- Et bien, docteur, je...

\- Pas de docteur entre nous, Hinata. Tu peux m'appeler Kurenaï. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas très déontologique de recevoir en consultation un membre de sa famille. C'est plutôt même déconseillé pour éviter les conflits d'intérêt, mais surtout une prise de décision partiale. Cependant, je...

\- Mais je ne suis pas..., angoissa la jeune femme la coupant, de peur de se voir être mise à la porte. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas liées par...

\- Calme-toi, Hinata, la rassura le médecin. Je suis ta marraine et je te considère comme ma fille, d'où mes propos. En ce qui concerne mon métier, cela ne me dérange pas de m'occuper de toi.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle, soulagée. J'avoue que vu ce type de consultation, je préfère que ce soit toi, une personne que je connais, qui me connais et en qui j'ais confiance, plutôt qu'un inconnu.

\- Tu es gentille, fut flattée Kurenaï. Il est vrai qu'il vaut mieux qu'une femme instaure une relation sincère avec son gynécologue pour aborder tous les sujets qui la touchent sans avoir peur du jugement, quitte à en changer si une gêne ou un sentiment de honte s'instaure entre le praticien et sa patiente. Donc, n'ai surtout pas peur de me dire ce qui te perturbe ou ce que tu ressens sur le plan gynécologique ou sexuel. Je ne te jugerais jamais.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Hinata, concentrée sur ce qu'on lui disait, bien qu'un peu impressionnée.

\- Je suis contente que tu me fasses ainsi confiance car je vais toucher ta plus grande intimité, renchérit le médecin. Mais surtout, tu dois avoir confiance dans mes conseils. Cependant, pour cela, je vais devoir te poser quelques questions.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon en tout premier lieu, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? As-tu des règles douloureuses et/ou trop abondantes ? As-tu une sensation de brûlures ou as-tu des pertes anormales ou malodorantes ?

\- Euh, se sentit un peu perdu la Hyuga. Des pertes anormales ?

\- Excuse-moi, lui sourit Kurenaï. Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que ton vagin est naturellement et en permanence lubrifié ou mouillé comme dises certains, même si je n'aime pas le terme. Tout comme notre bouche, c'est une zone humide afin de protéger la muqueuse fine qui la parsème. Quand notre cavité buccale est sèche, mais vraiment sèche, sais-tu ce qui se passe ?

\- On a les lèvres qui gercent et qui ensuite se craquellent jusqu'au sang... A l'intérieur des joues, la muqueuse s'ouvre, créant des blessures.

\- Et donc des portes d'entrée aux bactéries qui se trouvent dans notre bouche et potentiellement des infections... La muqueuse du vagin est aussi fragile que celle de notre bouche, d'où le réflexe de notre corps de la protéger en la recouvrant de sécrétions vaginales, composées d'eau et de flores bactériennes amies, les bacilles de Döderlein ou lactobacilles, tout le long de la journée. A l'adolescence, les sécrétions vaginales augmentent et leur aspect change tout au long du cycle menstruel. Elles jouent un rôle important dans la santé féminine puisqu'elles ont une fonction d'autonettoyant naturel de l'intérieur du vagin. En plus d'expulser à l'extérieur de celui-ci des substances potentiellement nocives et les impuretés, elles interviennent également dans la santé sexuelle et la fonction reproductrice de la femme.

\- Je vois.

\- En réalité, il existe plusieurs sécrétions vaginales qui se distinguent par leur fonction et leur aspect, continua Kurenaï. Il existe la lubrification vaginale ou cyprine. L'intérieur du vagin s'humidifie de façon naturelle pendant l'excitation sexuelle pour faciliter la pénétration du pénis et éviter ainsi les douleurs. Ce mucus est sécrété par les glandes de Bartholin situées de part et d'autre de la vulve et de l'entrée du vagin. La quantité de fluide produite varie d'une femme à l'autre. En effet, certaines "sont humides" très vite et en étant peu stimulées, alors que d'autres peuvent être très excitées et sécréter peu de liquide. Aussi, certains médicaments, la grossesse et l'allaitement peuvent l'influer. La cyprine produite lors de l'excitation peut aussi être confondu avec d'autres types de sécrétions vaginales, bien qu'il soit plus liquide.

Comme la glaire cervicale, appelée aussi mucus cervical. C'est une substance visqueuse produite par les glandes du col de l'utérus toute l'année. Ce mucus intervient dans la fécondation. Bien que sécrétée au fond du vagin, la glaire cervicale peut s'observer à l'extérieur du vagin. La quantité produite varie beaucoup en fonction du cycle menstruel, ainsi que leur aspect. Durant les premiers jours du cycle, le mucus cervical est clair et transparent. Pendant les jours d'ovulation, il est plus visqueux, plus fluide, un peu comme le blanc de l'œuf cru. Durant cette période, il a pour principale fonction d'aider au transport des spermatozoïdes jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'utérus. Après l'ovulation, il est plus blanchâtre et épais, empêchant le passage des petits soldats de monsieur. Une femme commence à produire de la glaire cervicale à l'arrivée des premières règles. La ménopause signe la fin de la sécrétion de mucus cervical.

Et enfin, les pertes vaginales. Il est normal que le gente féminine en aient. Ce sont elles qui ont pour rôle de protéger et maintenir propre la muqueuse vaginale. Elles sont produites par des glandes sécrétoires situées au niveau du col de l'utérus et des parois du vagin. La quantité de flux sécrété varie d'une femme à l'autre. Ainsi, une quantité importante n'est pas forcément le signe d'un problème. Certaines d'entre nous portent des protège-slips au quotidien pour ne pas tacher leurs sous-vêtements, quand d'autres n'en ont pas besoin en raison d'une quantité moins importante de pertes vaginales. En revanche, doivent alerter, si les pertes dégagent une forte odeur ou si tu observes un changement dans leur aspect et couleur ou qu'elles sont accompagnées de douleur et/ou de fièvre. Alors, dis-moi, as-tu observé quelques choses de particulier ?

\- Non, cela a l'air d'aller bien de ce côté là, lui répondit Hinata, toute rouge face à ses explications, surtout sur le plan de la sexualité.

\- Je ne pense pas non plus que tu sois venue pour me poser des questions sur les changements de ton corps lors de ta puberté, à moins que tu ressentes encore quelques insécurités face à cela. Cependant, je vais faire un petit récapitulatif, tu veux bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, alors, si je me réfère à ton dossier, c'est bien entre tes 8 et tes 10 ans que tu as ressenti les premiers effets des hormones féminines. Tes gonadotrophines, hormone folliculo-stimulante et hormone lutéinisante, se sont ainsi réveillées et ont stimulées le développement de tes ovaires. Ces derniers se sont mis alors à produire des oestrogènes et la progestérone. A partir de là, tu as observé ton corps de fillette commencer à se transformer en celui d'une jeune fille, puis d'une femme.

\- Je crois, oui. Mes seins ont débuté leur croissance durant cette période, avec l'apparition progressive de mes poils pubiens... Oh pardon, rougit Hinata en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je te l'ai dit, tu peux tout me dire car toutes les informations, même celles que tu juges insignifiantes, peuvent se montrer importantes pour moi, la rassura Kurenaï. C'est aussi durant cette période que ta silhouette a entamé sa transformation. Ton bassin s'est élargi, tes hanches sont devenues plus larges, tes fesses plus rebondies et tes cuisses plus pleines afin de devenir la belle jeune femme que tu es.

\- Je suppose, hésita sa filleule, se rappelant avoir suivi tous ses changements à chaque fois qu'elle s'était regardée dans le miroir et qu'elle avait dû changer ses vêtements.

\- Ensuite, je me souviens qu'entre tes 11 et 14 ans, t'avoir expliquée le phénomène des menstruations quand tu es venue chez moi paniquer après avoir vu des tâches de sang dans ta culotte, continua la gynécologue laissant de côté sa réaction pour ne pas la rendre encore plus mal à l'aise, mais notant son observation d'un petit manque évident d'estime de soi. C'était ta ménarche, en gros tes premières règles. Et ta croissance a eu un coup de fouet pour se terminer deux à trois ans plus tard, en même temps que la fin de ta puberté.

\- Ou... oui, souffla discrètement la Hyuga, quand même un peu gêner par tous ces souvenirs.

\- Normalement, sous l'influence de la coordination des différentes hormones, le cycle menstruel se répète inlassablement et de façon identique tous les mois pour préparer le corps à une éventuelle grossesse. Considérant qu'un cycle de 22 à 35 jours est considéré comme normal, qu'en ait-il de toi ?

\- Et bien, j'avoue que c'est assez irrégulier, l'informa Hinata alors que Kurenaï notait l'information dans le dossier. Certains mois, il est dans la norme, mais il peut arriver que je n'aie aucune règle pendant deux mois.

\- Cela peut arriver en effet, nota sa marraine. Je te rassure, en général, tout est normal. Certains médicaments, l'anxiété, la stress, une très grande fatigue, des troubles alimentaires type anorexie, ou boulimie peuvent influencer le déroulement du cycle. On peut faire des analyses pour savoir s'il existe un défaut hormonal, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de s'en préoccuper maintenant. Le jour où tu décideras d'avoir un enfant et dans l'éventualité que tu rencontreras des difficultés, nous nous y pencherons... Actuellement, à quand datent tes dernières règles ?

\- Je... Je ne sais plus, lui avoua sa patiente un peu honteuse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mais si je peux te donner un conseil, pense à noter sur un calendrier la date du début de chaque règle pour en connaître la durée. Cela te permettra de savoir à peu près quand il te faut acheter des protections. Dans le cas d'une irrégularité, cela peut être une information utile pour les prochaines consultations.

\- D'accord, j'essayerai de m'en souvenir.

\- Sinon, quand tu les as, rencontres-tu des problèmes ?

\- A part la douleur et des maux de tête, rien de particulier. Je prends des compléments de fer pendant cette période, comme tu me l'as conseillée.

\- Bien, continua à noter la Sarutobi. A ce que je sais, il n'y a pas d'antécédents de maladies graves dans ta famille, comme cancer du sein ou du col de l'utérus ou de thromboses.

\- Une vieille tante est morte du cancer du sein, l'informa Hinata.

\- Ton degré de parenté avec elle, demanda Kurenaï.

\- Très éloignée de plusieurs générations.

\- D'accord. De toute manière, tu seras invitée à réaliser des mammographies systématiquement tous les deux ans quand tu atteindras la tranche d'âge des 40-50 ans. Avant cela, la palpation des seins est la surveillance effectuée dans le but de rechercher une éventuelle grosseur. En parlant de ça, je crois qu'il est maintenant temps qu'on passe à l'examen. Passe derrière le rideau pendant que je vais me laver les mains. J'aimerai que tu enlèves ton bas et ta culotte, s'il te plaît."

Hinata tourna la tête sur le côté et vit effectivement la présence d'un long tissu attaché au plafond et descendant jusqu'au sol. Un peu intimidé, elle s'y dirigea et le traversa pour tomber dans une pièce à la lumière tamisée où étaient installés un échographe et un siège gynécologique, un écran de télévision y faisant face. Une armoire contenant divers ustensiles se levaient dans un coin, à ses côtés une chaise. Ce fut sur cette dernière que la Hyuga y installa ses vêtements avant de s'asseoir sur le côté du fauteuil médical, cachant de sa main son intimité. Kurenaï fit ensuite son entrée, et se saisissant de gants les mit.

"- En fait, je viens de réaliser que tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu désirais une consultation, s'enquérit-elle.

\- Je... J'aimerai prendre un moyen de... de contraception," l'informa l'aînée de Hiashi, en rougissant et en tournant la tête, comme honteuse d'une telle demande.

Elle n'osait pas regarder sa marraine qui avait stoppé ses gestes, un peu scotché par ce motif. Puis, revenant de sa surprise, elle termina de préparer son matériel. Un silence s'installa entre le médecin et sa patiente, la première ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet, la seconde ayant l'impression de faire une faute, la tête vers le sol en position conscrite. Ce sentiment d'être coupable de quelques choses la prit aux tripes et ne voulant pas être juger de mauvaise fille par la femme qui avait une image maternelle à ses yeux, elle se sentit le besoin de se justifier.

"- Je sais... je suis tout à fait consciente que le dogme de ma famille est contre la contraception quel qu'en soit sa forme et... que je me rends coupable vis-à-vis d'elle..., mais... je ne...

\- Hinata, Hinata, calme-toi, lui murmura doucement Kurenaï. Je suis désolée que mon attitude a pu te faire penser que je remettais en cause ta décision ou que je te jugeais. J'étais juste surprise, car tu m'avais dit vouloir attendre le mariage avant d'avoir des rapports sexuels. Au vu de ta demande, je suppose donc que ce stade a été passé avec Naruto. J'espère juste qu'il s'est protégé et...

\- Non, non, pas du tout, s'empressa de la contredire Hinata. Nous n'avons pas encore... enfin... fait l'amour... Je souhaite toujours rester vierge jusqu'à ma nuit de noce... Bien que parfois, je me sente un peu à l'écart de la société d'aujourd'hui à rester vierge sur le tard, à me sentir un peu seule dans l'incompréhension de certaines de mes consoeurs, je n'en ressens aucune honte. Je veux me sentir prête avant de le faire, mais surtout choisir quand et avec qui, je souhaite perdre mon innocence... et non être poussée par l'hypersexualisation de notre monde ou par le regard méchant de certains... Cependant,..., euh...

\- Parle sans crainte, l'encouragea sa marraine. Sache que je suis tenue au secret professionnel et tout ce que tu me raconteras restera entre ses murs.

\- D'accord, souffla la Hyuga, essayant de se détendre. Je sais que la chair est faible et cela malgré la force des croyances qui animent une personne. Les sentiments, l'atmosphère, les circonstances peuvent vite pousser un couple à franchir le pas sans en prendre réellement conscience, enfin... sur le moment. Oh, Hanabi m'a prouvée que ce n'était qu'une question de volonté, mais aussi de convictions partagées. Elle a la chance que Konohamaru partage les siennes. Néanmoins, en ce qui me concerne, je..., enfin ce que je veux dire...

\- Cela ne semble pas être le cas de Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? Supposa Kurenaï.

Cette dernière pensa que ce dernier devait être bien empressé pour mettre dans un tel état Hinata. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait vu juste sur les deux tableaux quand sa filleule s'effondra en acquiesçant de la tête.

\- Je l'aime tellement, Kurenaï, si tu savais... que je souffre à chaque fois qu'il est loin de moi... et il a l'air tellement de me désirer... C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me fait ressentir cela... Ses caresses me transportent tellement loin... que j'ai peur... Oui, j'ai peur de craquer et de me laisser entraîner dans la luxure,..., mais surtout de le regretter ensuite, me sentant coupable d'avoir transgressé les règles de ma famille... d'en être ensuite rejetée telle une paria... Je ne veux pas non plus que Naruto se sente coupable de mon état si une conséquence non souhaitée se présente et l'enchaîne à moi ainsi dans une obligation non voulue.

\- Je suppose que tu parles d'une éventuelle grossesse.

\- Oui... Contrairement à ce que j'ai entendu dans la bouche de certains ignorants, je sais qu'il suffit d'une fois pour tomber enceinte, même si cette unique fois se présente être la première fois de la fille ou qu'un couple fait l'amour.

\- En effet, la virginité ne protège nullement d'une telle éventualité. Un rapport sexuel non protégé, dès les premières règles et durant la période d'ovulation durant laquelle la femme, même vierge, est féconde, enduit pratiquement toujours une fécondation et donc une grossesse. De plus, personne ne peut dire quand cette période va réellement avoir lieu, car le mécanisme de reproduction dépende des hormones que la femme ne contrôle pas, surtout dans ton cas, avec tes cycles irréguliers.

\- Je désire des enfants, mais pas dans de telles conditions. J'aimerai avoir la chance, que les générations précédentes n'ont pas eu, d'avoir le choix du moment,.., quand mon coeur et celui de mon futur mari seront prêts à aimer et à accueillir un bébé.

\- As-tu parlé de tout ça à Naruto ?

\- Pas encore... Je sais qu'il le faudrait, j'en suis tout à fait consciente... mais avec le concours, je n'ai pas voulu le perturber ou le chagriner... Je préfère attendre encore un peu... Peut-être après la diffusion des résultats.

\- Je t'encourage à le faire vraiment. Tu as tout mon soutien, sache-le. Et si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour lui faire face, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, d'accord ?

\- Merci.

\- Bon, revenons à nos moutons, lui sourit Kurenaï. Tu souhaites donc une contraception pour éviter une grossesse non désirée, au cas où les événements vous poussent à connaître votre première fois. C'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, juste par précaution.

\- Très bien. Je vais commencer par t'examiner, puisque tu es déjà prête pour cela. Nous reparlerons des moyens contraceptifs après et nous choisirons celui qui te convient le mieux."

Hinata acquiesça en silence et s'allongea sur le fauteuil, sa tête se posant sur un coussin légèrement surélevé. Ensuite, Kurenaï la guida en lui demandant de descendre les fesses le plus bas possible, au bord de ce dernier. Puis après avoir installé les étriers, le médecin l'invita à installer ses jambes dessus. Cette position, jambes écartés, offrant son intimité ainsi à la vue de sa marraine, intimida la jeune femme. Tout au long de l'installation, consciente de cela, cette dernière s'enquit de ses activités et de ses passions afin de la détendre au maximum. Elles parlèrent ainsi de sa propre fille qui venait de rentrer en CP et dont la Hyuga était la marraine. La praticienne s'installa enfin sur un tabouret à roulette et commença son examen en parlant de chaque étape à sa patiente. Ainsi, elle examina tout d'abord le mont de Vénus, appelée aussi pubis.

Cette partie proéminente de l'os pubien, sous forme d'un triangle, était bombé d'un renflement de chair, sorte d'amortisseur des chocs. Elle était ornée de poils qu'Hinata tondait visiblement au niveau de laine des cuisses et sur le côté de la vulve. Certaines femmes décidaient de laisser vivre librement leur pilosité, alors que d'autres l'épilaient totalement ou partiellement en dessinant des formes avec leur toison. Kurenaï avait vu de tout, la faisant souvent rire sous cape. Sa filleule semblait retirer celle qui suivait la limite de son sous-vêtement. En parlant de vulve, ensemble des organes sexuels externes à la fois différent et unique à chaque femme, Kurenaï décida d'y concentrer son observation après avoir constaté qu'aucune blessure ou aucun signe d'inflammation était présente au niveau du pubis.

En bas du triangle pubien, la fente de la vulve était donc visible. Elle l'avait déjà entraperçue malgré les cuisses fermées d'Hinata. Maintenant que ces dernières étaient ouvertes, les grandes lèvres s'offrirent à sa vue d'un peu plus près. C'était les deux larges renflements de chair, de couleur et de texture presque identiques au reste de la peau, bien que parfois une pigmentation plus sombre et la finesse de l'épiderme pouvaient différer d'une femme à une autre. Habituellement et normalement recouvertes de la toison pubienne qui s'étendait jusqu'au contour de l'anus, la petite-amie de Naruto les mettait apparemment à nu. Kurenaï n'y vit rien d'anormal. Elle les écarta donc doucement après avoir prévenu sa patiente pour observer l'état des petites lèvres, aussi nommées nymphes.

Ces dernières, comme le voulait l'anatomie, étaient dépourvues de poils. Contrairement à ses cousines, leur apparence était sujette à d'infinies variations et était unique à chacune des femmes. Ainsi, on pouvait observer une nette différence dans sa couleur avec le reste de la peau du corps ou aucune différence n'avait lieu d'être. Leur forme non plus n'obéissait à aucune règle, arrondies jusqu'à former une boule ou très allongées et aplaties, bordures dentelées ou nettes, évasées ou retroussées... Pour la même raison que le pénis au repos était un peu fripé, les lèvres l'étaient aussi. L'aspect des lèvres évoluait également au cours de la vie, notamment après la puberté. Avec la ménopause, elles s'atrophieraient légèrement et être moins gonflées, une transformation qui n'altérerait en rien le plaisir.

Les nymphes de la Hyuga, légèrement et très finement ourlées, lui présenta alors une pigmentation un peu plus rougissante que ses grandes lèvres. Comme tout le reste du corps, elles étaient asymétriques. Ce qui était tout à fait normal et systématique pour toute la gente féminine. Délicatement, la praticienne les toucha en prévenant Hinata. Elle constata qu'elles étaient parfaitement lisses, alors que pour d'autres de leurs consoeurs, leur aspect était grumeleux d'une chair de poule.

"- Tout va bien à ce niveau. Je constate que tu fais parti des 2 femmes sur 10 qui ont les petites lèvres ne dépassant pas des grandes qui les recouvrent, visiblement, les protégeant des frottements. D'ailleurs, la principale fonctions des deux types lèvres est de protéger le clitoris, le vagin et l'urètre.

\- Ah bon, s'étonna Hinata. J'aurai pensé que la norme était plutôt l'inverse.

\- Et non. Les nymphes sont invisibles dans l'enfance et se développent lors de la puberté. Dans l'imaginaire commun, la vulve serait faite de façon à ce que les petites lèvres soient recouvertes par les grandes surnommée "les lèvres barbies", et seraient exactement de la même taille. Une image principalement véhiculée par les films pornographiques, les magazines pour adultes et les médias. Or, cette forme est en réalité la moins répandue. Un autre style, lui aussi peu commun, est celui des "lèvres rideaux" avec des grandes lèvres toutes gonflées qui recouvriraient les petites. En réalité, les plus répandues sont les lèvres en forme de fer à cheval où les grandes et les nymphes pendent et se touchent en formant un arc de cercle vers le bas. Il y a également la forme appelée "la tulipe" où l'on voit les nymphes légèrement apparaître entre les grandes lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. De toute manière, il n'existe pas de normes à ce niveau-là et les complexes ne devraient pas avoir leur place.

\- J'avoue quand même être soulagée, affirma la Hyuga, se sentant quelque peu égoïste sur le coup.

\- Tu sais, cela a son charme et beaucoup d'hommes aiment jouer avec lors de l'acte sexuel car elles sont sensibles, bien que les nymphes le sont plus que les grandes, rentrant dans les zone érogènes. Ce pseudo dégoût a été créé de toute pièce par le commerce de la pornographie qui ne montre pas la réalité de la physionomie féminine. Bon, si la femme ressent une gêne très douloureuse quand elle marche ou fait du sport à cause des frottements des sous-vêtements ou lors de ses rapports sexuels, ou encore un véritable mal être à avoir les petites lèvres qui "pendouillent", il existe une chirurgie, la nymphoplastie. Cependant, personnellement, je ne la conseille pas quand c'est dans un but purement esthétique.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, c'est une opération très sérieuse qui peut avoir des séquelles importantes, entraîner des pertes de sensation, diminuer le plaisir sexuel pendant les rapports... Alors avant de penser à se faire raccourcir les lèvres parce qu'on pense que c'est plus joli, il vaut peut-être mieux essayer d'apprécier sa vulve comme elle est, non ?

\- Vu comme ça," pâlit Hinata qui bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec la sexualité, désirait quand même ressentir le plaisir tant promis.

Kurenaï lui sourit avant de continuer son examen. Ainsi, elle posa sa vue sur la partie haute des petites lèvres, là où elles se rejoignaient. Elle observa donc l'état du saint Graal du plaisir féminin, le clitoris, ou plutôt le gland du clitoris. En effet, cette zone était en réalité divisée en deux, une externe et une interne. Celle immergée de l'iceberg était en réalité ce fameux gland, petite boule de chair et de nerf si innervée avec ses 8 000 fibres nerveuses qu'il est la source, voir même la clé, de plaisir clitoridien et primaire la plus accessible dans tous les sens du terme. Il serait primordial et permettrait d'éveiller les autres zones érogènes. Cependant, sa richesse en terminaisons nerveuses provoquerait aussi une vive douleur s'il est malmené. Le gland du clitoris serait ainsi protégé face aux frottements ou autres par un petit capuchon ou prépuce, le rendant invisible à l'oeil nu. Par contre, on le sentait sous les doigts, rond, souple et dur à la fois.

Ce noeud plongeait ensuite sous la commissure ventrale des grandes lèvres, point de jonction de ces dernières, grâce à la tige du clitoris dont les premiers centimètres peuvent être saillants chez certaines femmes et dont l'extrémité interne remontait jusqu'au pubis. En ce lieu, elle rejoindrait le corps du clitoris. De là, ce centre du plaisir féminin se divisait en deux voix, les racines ou jambes du clitoris. Ces dernières descendraient intérieurement tout le long du sexe, vers les nymphes pour atteindre au final chaque côté de l'entrée du vagin où les attendraient deux bulbes de tissus érectiles nommés "vestibulaires". Le clitoris encerclait donc l'entrée du vagin jusqu'à la fourchette vulvaire, point où les petites lèvres se rejoignait avant l'emplacement du périnée.


	56. Les secrets de Vénus

En parlant de ce dernier, il allait bientôt être le centre d'intérêt de Kurenaï. Partant du gland du clitoris, les yeux de celle-ci descendirent vers le bas, passant devant le méat urinaire qui se situait juste en dessous, puis vint enfin l'entrée vaginale, protégée par les petites lèvres. De couleur toujours rose, quelle que soit la pigmentation de la peau, c'était le vestibule du couloir de chair appelé vagin. Visible à l'oeil nu, situé entre 1 et 2 cm à peine de l'ouverture à l'intérieur de ce dernier, c'était au tour de l'hymen de se faire examiner. Cette petite membrane de quelques millimètres d'épaisseur, fermant partiellement l'orifice vaginal pour permettre l'écoulement des règles et n'ayant aucune utilité physiologique serait en réalité un vestige embryonnaire quand le foetus se développait. Son ouverture, son élasticité et sa formes variant d'une femme à l'autre, comment serait celui d'Hinata ?

Ferait-il parti des hymens imperforés ? Ce dernier rare et diagnostiqué à la naissance comme plein, sans aucune ouverture, nécessiterait une incision chirurgicale pour faciliter le passage du sang menstruel.

Serait-il, comme pour la majorité des femmes, un hymen annulaire avec un orifice circulaire net de diamètre variable ? Peut-être que le bord de ce cercle de chair sera comme une dentelle, formant un hymen frangé à bord sinueux ? A moins qu'il fasse parti de la famille des hymens cribriformes, c'est-à-dire percé de plusieurs petits orifices ?

Et si l'orifice n'était pas circulaire, mais en étoile à trois branches formant un hymen lobé, ou en encore en demi-lune pour présenter un hymen falciforme, nommé aussi semi-lunaire ? Verra-t-elle au contraire un hymen microperforé qui obstruerait presque entièrement le vagin rendant l'utilisation de tampons difficile ?

Serait-ce un hymen bridé bifenêtre ou trifenêtre, appelé aussi à bride ou à pont, où une fine tige de chair séparerait l'orifice circulaire en deux ou trois ouvertures ? A moins que cette séparation de peau ne se poursuive pas jusqu'au bout, pendouillant dans son ouverture tel un pendentif, d'où son nom d'hymen à languette ? Aurait-il juste en guise d'accès une fente mince horizontale ou verticale comme l'hymen labié ?

Aurait-il la très grande élasticité de l'hymen "complaisant" qui se déchirerait facilement sans saigner ou ne se romprait même pas malgré plusieurs pénétrations, épousant l'épaisseur du pénis de l'amant ? Ou alors, Hinata ferait-elle parti de ses consoeurs qui seraient nées sans hymen ou si fine et minuscule qu'il serait pratiquement inexistant ?

Kurenaï allait informer sa filleule de sa trouvaille que son téléphone sonna au sein de son bureau. Au début, elle ne répondit pas, et laissa la répondeur faire son travail. Afin de savoir si c'était une urgence, la praticienne avait pris l'habitude, quand elle était ce stade de la consultation, de mettre le haut parleur en route à chaque message pour qu'elle l'entende en direct. A l'identité de l'interlocutrice, la Sarutobi souffla, comme découragée.

"- Je vais devoir te laisser quelques minutes, Hinata. Ce n'est pas dans mon éthique de laisser en plan une patiente ainsi sur le fauteuil, mais si je ne rappelle pas cette personne tout de suite, elle va tenter sa chance à chaque minute jusqu'à ce que je décroche. Cela risque de me déconcentrer et je ne voudrais pas faire de bêtises, surtout lors de mon examen interne.

\- Bien sûr, dit la jeune femme.

\- Tu peux te rasseoir normalement en attendant et essaie de te détendre, d'accord ? Plus tu seras détendue, plus l'examen se fera facilement et sera le plus indolore possible."

Pour l'aider, Kurenaï mit en route un CD de relaxation, alors qu'Hinata préféra rester coucher, les jambes tout de même descendues des étriers et fermant les yeux pour se laisser bercer par la musique de la mer et de la nature. Au bout d'un court moment, sa marraine revint tellement désabuser par son appel qu'elle oublia d'informer la Hyuga de l'état de son hymen. Il était temps de passer maintenant à l'examen des organes internes. Pour se faire, elle avait besoin d'utiliser un spéculum, instrument stérile que le médecin introduit doucement dans le vagin afin de l'ausculter, ainsi que l'orifice de l'utérus.

"- Hinata, j'aimerai que tu inspires profondément, puis tu expireras doucement en te concentrant sur ta respiration pendant que j'introduis le spéculum.

\- D'accord, lui répondit la petite-amie de Naruto, un peu inquiète sur sa virginité.

\- Rassure-toi, je vais y aller doucement, de ce fait aucun mal ne sera fait à ton hymen, la rassura Kurenaï en mettant du gel sur l'instrument pour le lubrifier. Bon, il peut arriver que l'hymen ne permette pas son installation. Dans ce cas, j'aurai recourt à une échographie, mais l'auscultation ne serait pas complète."

Un peu inconfortable au moment de la pose, Hinata se fit petit à petit à la présence du spéculum qui était un peu froid. Constatant que sa filleule se détendait et s'était habituée, Kurenaï s'assura que son outil d'auscultation soit bien en place pour ensuite, à l'aide d'une petite roulette élargir légèrement son diamètre. Ainsi installée, elle avait une bonne vue de l'intérieur du vagin et procéda à son examen. Ce tuyau de tissu musculaire très élastique, tapissé à l'intérieur d'une muqueuse humide et plissée posséderait une largeur allant du petit doigt à un index et qui serait plus étroite vers l'entrée en s'élargissant vers le fond. Sa voûte rosée d'une moyenne de 8 cm de long s'offrit donc à ses yeux, en sachant que sa longueur variait chez chaque femme allant de 6 à 10 cm. Tous les vagins ne seraient pas droits comme un i. Certains seraient en forme de S, d'autres en courbe en allant soit vers l'avant, soit vers l'arrière, mais très légèrement. En plus de jeter un oeil sur la muqueuse, Kurenaï observa la consistance et la quantité des glaires vaginaux afin de constater la présence ou non d'inflammation de la paroi ou d'infection. L'aspect des pertes vaginales lui permit même de savoir quand quel stade de son cycle se trouvait Hinata.

"- Je pourrai réaliser un frottis vaginal, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

\- Un frottis vaginal ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un prélèvement de glaire et de muqueuse que j'obtiendrais en frottant la paroi du vagin avec l'aide d'un coton-tige ou d'une petite brosse. Je l'envoie ensuite au laboratoire qui l'analyserait. C'est un moyen de dépistage des cancers, des mycoses ou autres infections. C'est un peu désagréable, mais pas spécialement douloureux. Normalement, il est conseillé d'en faire un tous les 3 ans après son premier rapport sexuel ou dès l'âge de 25 ans. Pour le moment, tu ne rentres pas dans ces catégories."

Après cette explication, Kurenaï continua et s'attarda vers le fond du vagin où elle aperçut alors le col de l'utérus, amas de chair entre 3 et 5 cm de longueur qui relie la cavité vaginale à l'utérus, ou du moins sa partie visible, l'exocol. Au centre de celle-ci, elle put voir la petite ouverture de l'endocol, ou canal endocervical. Ce conduit se poursuivrait vers l'isthme, point de jonction entre ce dernier et la poche utérine. Ce redressant, la gynécologue retira le spéculum et prévint Hinata qu'elle allait devoir effectuer un touché. Elle lui conseilla de bien respirer pendant tout le long de cette étape, afin de relâcher au maximum ses muscles pelviens, ensemble musculaire de l'amour qui permettraient les contractions utérines ainsi que les orgasmes, et dont le centre est le périnée, situé à mi-chemin entre l'entrée du vagin et l'anus. Ainsi, la praticienne introduit un doigt dans le vagin afin de le palper, ainsi que le col. Elle jugea leur longueur, et leur texture qui devait rester à la fois souple, et impénétrable, ainsi que l'absence ou non de grosseur. Puis, elle pressa légèrement de son autre main son abdomen au niveau du nombril pour faire descendre l'utérus vers le bas, de sorte de le sentir sous son index.

Ce dernier était visiblement bien situé dans le bassin à l'arrière de la vessie et à l'avant du rectum. Il se présentait à elle sous la forme d'une poire, la tête vers le bas et dont il avait à peu près la taille, soit environ 8 cm de longueur. Si la gynécologue avait eu des yeux aux rayons X, elle aurait pu observer la couche de musculature épaisse qui le parsemait. Cette paroi serait formée de trois épaisseurs : le périmétrium, couche externe enveloppant tout l'ensemble jusqu'au col, puis le myomètre, couche intermédiaire composée de muscles lisses, et enfin l'endomètre, couche interne tapissant l'utérus, possédant des cellules glandulaires et s'épaississant durant les premiers jours du cycle pour accueillir un potentiel embryon. Sous son touché sur le ventre, la Sarutobi pouvait sentir le corps de l'utérus, partie la plus volumineuse, située au fond de cette anatomie tournée à la reproduction.

C'était là que s'inséraient les deux trompes de Fallope, petit tuyau qui reliaient la matrice aux ovaires, follicules situés près du haut de l'utérus au sein du bassin féminin. Ils seraient le hangar où se stockeraient plus de 400 000 oeufs prêts chacun à se développer au prochain cycle sous l'effet des hormones sexuelles. Toutefois, seulement 400 ovules environ parviendraient à maturation dans la vie d'une femme. D'ailleurs, Kurenaï profita de cet examen pour vérifier la bonne place de ces derniers et leur forme. Elle fit de même avec l'utérus, en plus d'apprécier sa fermeté.

Alors, Hinata avait-elle un utérus antéversé, se penchant vers l'avant, en direction du nombril, ou rétroversé, c'est-à-dire allant vers l'arrière, en direction du rectum ? Ce dernier n'était pas à souhaiter, car si on y ajoutait une position en antéflexion, c'est-à-dire se pliant sur lui-même, il poserait des problèmes pour poser un stérilet, développer une grossesse ou même occasionner une incontinence, ou en entraînant de possibles douleurs pendant la pénétration. Heureusement, il ne serait pas le plus fréquent. Celui qui l'était, était l'utérus droit, celui qu'on voyait dans les manuels de biologie. Il serait bien aligné avec le vagin et serait le plus propice à la pénétration, l'accouchement, la pose de stérilet et tout le tintouin. La Hyuga faisait visiblement parti de la majorité. Ainsi, se termina son examen gynécologique qui s'était concentrée à respirer régulièrement et calmement sans retenir son souffle.

"- Bien, tout va bien, ma chère Hinata, lui sourit Kurenaï. Je vais te laisser remettre ton bas. Je te demanderai d'enlever ton haut et ton soutien-gorge pour que je fasse l'examen de tes seins."

La Hyuga s'exécuta et après s'être de nouveau allongée, laissa sa marraine palper sa poitrine. Cette dernière ne trouva rien. Elle lui proposa alors de lui montrer une méthode d'auto-palpation afin qu'elle fasse cet examen régulièrement chez elle et ainsi détecter des anormalités le plus tôt possible. Ce dernier serait recommandé à partir de 20 ans, quelques jours après les règles, les tissus étant plus souples durant cette période. L'aimée de Naruto accepta et se mit devant un grand miroir à l'invitation de sa marraine. Cette dernière lui demanda d'examiner soigneusement l'aspect de ses seins dans différentes positions : bras le long du corps, mains sur les hanches, bras levés, le buste penchée en avant et enfin allongée sur le côté. Hinata devait alors noter tout changement de taille, de forme, de rougeurs, les altérations du mamelon ou de la peau, les renflements, les écoulements du mamelon avec ou sans pincement. Kurenaï lui indiqua qu'une légère asymétrie entre les deux seins était tout à fait normale, l'un pouvant être légèrement plus gros que l'autre.

Puis, Hinata apprit à palper la totalité de ses deux seins, ainsi que le creux des deux aisselles. Ainsi, elle devait utiliser la pulpe de ses trois doigts du milieu de la main gauche pour le sein droit et vice versa. La pression qu'elle effectuerait devait être progressive allant d'une pression superficielle à forte. La Sarutobi lui montra ensuite les trois méthodes possibles. La palpation par la méthode radiale débutait en partant du mamelon et se poursuivait jusqu'à l'extérieur du sein, en formant des lignes droites. Ce mouvement devait se répéter de manière à faire tout le tour du sein. La méthode verticale consistait à palper chaque sein de haut en bas en partant du haut de l'aisselle en faisant attention à ce que chaque palpation soit proche l'une de l'autre. Puis, venait la méthode circulaire où elle devait toucher chaque sein en tournant en spirale de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur en terminant par l'examen du mamelon.

Durant son auto-examen, l'attention d'Hinata devait être attirée par une variation de la taille et de la forme de ses seins, par la présence d'une boule palpable, d'une rétraction de la peau, d'un épaississement de cette dernière, d'une rougeur ou de veines trop apparentes, d'un écoulement anormale au niveau d'un mamelon et enfin d'une anomalie d'apparition récente. Cela commença à inquiéter la Hyuga qui se fit vite rassurer par Kurenaï qui l'informa que la plupart des grosseurs était bénignes. Cependant, tout changement brutal ou doute, ou douleurs anormales devaient l'inciter à reprendre rendez-vous avec elle. Elle finit son examen en lui prenant la tension artérielle et son pouls.

"- Voilà, C'est fini. Je n'ai rien observé d'anormal. Et maintenant tu sais comment effectuer une auto-palpation de dépistage.

\- Merci.

\- Je vais te laisser remettre ton haut. Je t'attends à mon bureau."

Hinata ne mit pas trop de temps à revenir et s'assit en face de sa marraine. Cette dernière allait enfin aborder la question de la contraception. Après son examen, elle était certaine que Kurenaï savait à peu près quel type de contraceptif choisir pour elle.

"- Sache que tu auras ton mot à dire sur la méthode que tu souhaites appliquer. Je ne suis là que pour te donner des conseils et mon avis en fonction des informations que ton examen m'a données. A chaque femme, sa contraception. Ainsi, le choix se base sur tes caractéristiques physiologiques et biologiques. Tu as donc bien fait de venir consulter avant, comme toute jeune fille qui rentre en puberté devrait le faire, si ce n'est pour poser des questions. D'ailleurs, je te trouve bien courageuse et très consciente de tes responsabilités en la matière.

\- Merci, rougit la Hyuga.

\- Tout d'abord, il faut que tu sois consciente que quelque soit la sécurité et la fiabilité d'une méthode de contraception, il existe un taux d'échec. Ce dernier dépend d'une défaillance possible du moyen choisi, mais également d'une utilisation inappropriée. Ainsi, si tu souhaites suivre une contraception, il faut que tu le fasses sérieusement et qu'on choisisse celle qui te correspond le mieux, quitte à ce qu'on la change en cours de route, si elle ne convient plus pour X raisons, comme un problème de santé, une intolérance ou ta capacité à accepter les effets secondaires possible ou par rapport à tes convictions. Notre travail à toutes les deux est d'arriver à faire coinciter la fiabilité avec les avantages, les risques et tes attentes."

Hinata hocha de la tête avant que Kurenaï continua sa présentation.

"- Je sais qu'il existe pas mal d'idées reçues sur certaines méthodes, c'est pourquoi je vais essayer de te les présenter le mieux possible. Je suis certaine que tu es consciente que quelque soit le moyen contraceptif que nous choisirons, qu'il soit hormonal, chimique ou naturel, aucun ne protège des infections sexuellement transmissibles...

\- Oui.

\- Bien commençons... Il existe les contraceptifs hormonaux qui contiennent des hormones sexuelles artificielles dont les effets sont très similaires à ceux des hormones naturelles. La mieux connue est certainement la « pilule ». On prescrit soit des pilules dites «combinées », qui contiennent de l'oestrogène et des progestatifs, soit une pilule dite monophasique, contenant uniquement un progestatif.

En règle général, les oestrogènes et la progestérone contenus à l'intérieur sont des inhibiteurs d'ovulation, empêchant cette dernière de se produire. Sans ovule, pas de fécondation. Les hormones permettent aussi deux effets supplémentaires qui s'opposent également à une grossesse. La glaire cervicale ne devient plus liquide comme elle le ferait normalement au moment de l'ovulation, mais épais et visqueux, devenant imperméable aux spermatozoïdes. De plus, l'endomètre ne prolifère plus sous ce type de contraceptif hormonal, empêchant ainsi la nidation, c'est-à-dire l'absorption d'un ovule fécondé. L'autre avantage est qu'il permet au couple un peu plus de spontanéité dans leurs rapports.

La pilule est la méthode de contraception hormonale la plus fiable. Cependant, sa grande sécurité et son efficacité dépend de sa prise régulière. Ainsi, un comprimé doit être avalé une fois par jour, et cela tous les jours à heure fixe, si possible, pour être assimilées dans l'estomac et l'intestin. Cela peut être le matin ou le soir, en tout cas à un moment de la journée qui est propice à ne pas l'oublier. La combinée se prend pendant 21 jours, puis la prise est interrompue pendant 7 jours, durant lesquels les règles arrivent, pour ensuite être de nouveau avalé au bout de cette semaine d'arrêt et ainsi de suite. Toutefois, les mini-pilules et les pilules progestatives se prennent sans aucune interruption.

\- J'ai entendu dire que la pilule pouvait améliorer certaines douleurs ou certains symptômes des règles, ainsi que sur le teint.

\- En effet, sourit Kurenaï. La lutte contre les douleurs des règles, mais aussi contre l'acné peut pousser un médecin à la prescrire. De même, c'est un moyen qui peut t'intéresser pour rendre ton cycle régulier. Il a été même prouvé que les femmes qui prennent la pilule développeraient moins souvent un cancer des ovaires ou de l'utérus. En ce qui concerne le cancer du col de l'utérus, les données ne permettent pas encore d'établir un lien ou non. Pour le cancer du sein, une étude à montrer que le risque est légèrement plus élevé chez celles qui prendraient ce moyen de contraception, mais les données ne sont pas très claires. Il diminuerait dès l'arrêt de la pilule.

\- Et toutes les femmes peuvent la prendre ?

\- En général oui, sauf si dans la famille, il existe des antécédents de thrombose, notamment d'accidents vasculaires cérébraux, ou d'embolies pulmonaires. De forte migraine, un tabagisme excessif, une importante hypertension, un diabète sérieux et non contrôlé, une insuffisance hépatique grave, une obésité pathologique, soit un excès de poids de plus 50 % au-dessus du poids idéal, ne sont pas recommandés lors de la prise d'une pilule contraceptive, surtout si c'est couplé avec des complications ou des troubles innés ou acquis du métabolisme. En cas de grossesse, il est bien entendu qu'il faut tout de suite l'arrêter, ainsi qu'en cas de tumeurs.

\- Il existe donc des inconvénients ?

\- Comme tous médicaments, lui signala sa marraine. Cependant, de nos jours, grâce à nos connaissances, on arrive à faiblement doser la pilule pour réduire la fréquence des effets indésirables à un minimum, sans compromettre son efficacité. Par ailleurs, ne vaut-il pas mieux subir de légères nausées ou une tension mammaire qui disparaîtront au bout de quelques cycles de prise, plutôt que de faire face aux problèmes et aux dangers que peut entraîner une grossesse non désirée ? Un avortement ou un accouchement sont souvent physiquement et mentalement plus contraignants pour une femme que les effets indésirables possibles de la pilule.

Cependant, je ne vais pas rien te cacher. Si au cours de la prise, l'apparition de fortes migraines, de troubles de la vue, de l'ouïe, de la parole, de douleurs inhabituelles ou de gonflements dans les jambes, de douleurs lancinantes en respirant, de troubles hépatiques, de crises d'épilepsie survient, surtout chez celles à risques, l'arrêt immédiat de la pilule est recommandé. Heureusement, toutes ces situations sont rares et pas forcément liées à la pilule, mais il vaut mieux consulter.

\- Et si on oublie de la prendre, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Et bien, le cycle reprendra son droit et tu peux tomber enceinte, même si tu termines la plaquette normalement. Bon, il faut que l'oubli soit supérieur à 12 heures pour que le risque de grossesse soit présent. Si tu t'en rends compte avant ce délai, tu prends le comprimé oublié en plus de celui prévu. Personnellement, je conseille au couple de se protéger d'un préservatif jusqu'aux prochaines règles et jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle plaquette soit débutée. Cette recommandation est aussi valable en cas de diarrhée ou de vomissement important dans les deux à trois heures suivant la prise. Certains médicaments, par exemple au millepertuis, peuvent mettre à mal la fiabilité de la pilule, donc il ne faudra pas hésiter à se renseigner auprès du pharmacien ou du médecin.

\- J'ai entendu dire que parfois, on pouvait saigner durant la prise de la pilule en dehors des règles ou ne pas avoir de règles du tout.

\- Des saignements intermédiaires peuvent effectivement survenir durant les premiers mois, mais cessent dès que le corps s'est habitué. Cependant, après trois mois, il vaut mieux consulter pour savoir si cela vient d'une intolérance au contraceptif choisi ou si la cause en est organique. Il est vrai aussi que dans de très rares cas, les règles restent absentes. Cette absence n'a rien de dangereux du point de vue médical, mais par sécurité, m'en informer serait bien.

\- Et le jour où je désire avoir un enfant,..., enfin, des bruits couraient comme quoi, la pilule rend infertile. Alors, je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai.

\- Je suppose que ce sont certains anciens de ta famille qui t'ont mis ça dans la tête pour t'empêcher de prendre un contraceptif, souffla Kurenaï. Rassure-toi, la pilule n'influence pas la fertilité d'une femme, tout comme les autres moyens de contraception quel qu'il soit. En théorie, elle est déjà fécondable dès le premier mois après l'arrêt de la prise. Selon une étude anglaise, 50 % des femmes tombent enceintes dans les 3 mois et 80 % dans les 6 mois. Si tu ne tombes pas enceinte dans l'année qui suit l'arrêt, alors nous verrons toutes deux pourquoi, mais une chose est sûre, cela ne sera pas dû à la prise antérieure de la pilule. Et avant que tu me poses la question, si tu tombes enceinte, le déroulement de ta grossesse se déroulera tout à fait normalement et aucunes malformations ne toucheront l'enfant à cause du contraceptif ingéré avant ta gestation. C'est pareil pour les fausses couches ou la naissance de jumeaux. La pilule n'a aucune influence là-dessus.

\- Ca me rassure. Tu as parlé de mini-pilules ?

\- Tout à fait, ainsi que de pilule progestative, lui répondit Kurenaï. On observe chez ces deux types de pilule les mêmes avantages, recommandations, inconvénients et risques que les combinés. Il existe bien sûr quelques différences. Les mini-pilules et les pilules progestatives ne contiennent pas d'oestrogènes, mais seulement de la progestérone. Elles n'inhibent donc pas l'ovulation. Elles épaississent seulement la glaire cervicale, bloquant les spermatozoïdes. Une autre différence importante. Leur fiabilité est un peu moins bonne, car au moindre oubli de plus de deux à trois heures, la femme redevient féconde. Cependant, ce sont les pilules par prédilection pour les mères qui allaitent ou pour celles qui supportent mal la pilule combinée. Des effets indésirables inoffensifs tels qu'une perte d'appétit, des règles irrégulières et partiellement prolongées, des vertiges ou des états dépressifs peuvent subvenir, mais régressent généralement au bout de quelques cycles de prise.

\- Je vois, essaya d'assimiler Hinata. Existe-t-il d'autres moyens hormonaux ?

\- Oui, lui sourit sa marraine. Il y a l'anneau vaginal. C'est un système de contraception qui utilise aussi les oestrogènes et la progestérone. Cependant, contrairement à la pilule, elles ne sont pas avalées, mais absorbées à travers la muqueuse vaginale. Les hormones sont contenues dans un cercle de matière synthétique posé par la femme au début de son cycle juste en face du col de l'utérus. Au bout de trois semaines, l'anneau est à retiré pour une semaine. Pendant cette quatrième semaine, il se produit les règles. Le dispositif est remis en place à la fin de ces 7 jours. L'anneau vaginal est associé à un risque accru d'inflammations vaginales, bien que sa fiabilité soit aussi efficace que celle de la pilule. Le cercle de matière synthétique peut éventuellement être senti par les deux amants pendant les contacts sexuels.

Il existe aussi le patch contraceptif qui contient aussi les deux hormones qui sont absorbées à travers la peau pendant une semaine. Le mécanisme d'action est le même que pour la pilule. Un patch reste collé pendant une semaine. Au bout de trois semaines, on passe une semaine sans patch, ce qui entraîne le saignement mensuel. Pour une contraception fiable, il faut que le patch adhère bien à la peau. Il faut donc que la femme contrôle chaque jour s'il est encore bien en place. Lors d'une application correcte, cette méthode offre un bon degré de protection. Les irritations cutanées sont relativement fréquentes.

L'anneau vaginal et le patch contraceptif agissent de la même manière, et ont les mêmes indications, tout comme les pilules combinées. Ils possèdent aussi les mêmes effets indésirables, des avantages similaires, les mêmes précautions. Cependant, les vomissements et les diarrhées n'influencent pas leur fiabilité.

Pour les femmes qui ne supportent pas ou ne doivent pas prendre les produits contenant de l'oestrogène, possédant les mêmes avantages et inconvénients que les contraceptifs progestatifs, il existe les hormones injectables. Contraception fiable à long terme, ne pouvant pas être influencée par les vomissements, diarrhées ou erreurs de prise. L'injection semble exercer des effets favorables lors de nodules dans les seins, d'endométriose et de migraine dépendant du cycle. Cependant, de nombreuses femmes se plaignent de saignements intermédiaires et de saignotements. Lors d'une utilisation prolongée, les règles restent souvent complètement absentes, même après l'arrêt des injections hormonales sur plusieurs mois avant que le cycle normal revienne. Contenant un progestatif fortement dosé à longue durée d'action, injecté dans le muscle fessier par le médecin, l'injection hormonale empêche une grossesse pendant 3 mois en inhibant l'ovulation et en agissant aussi sur le « bouchon » de glaire cervicale.

Tout comme l'implant hormonal. C'est une petite tige de matière synthétique, posée sous la peau de la face intérieure du bras qui contient le progestatif. Le dispositif libère l'hormone lentement de façon continue dans les tissus avoisinants. Il permet une bonne fiabilité contraceptive. La mise en place et le retrait de la tige doivent être faits par un médecin dans des conditions stériles. Ses effets persistent environ 3 ans, à la suite de quoi l'implant doit être retiré et éventuellement remplacé par un nouveau. Des effets indésirables tels que règles irrégulières ou prolongées, acné, céphalées et prises de poids ont assez souvent été observés après son positionnement.

\- Je ne pense pas que je vais choisir l'implant, frissonna Hinata en pensant aux boutons qui risquaient de pousser ou à la prise de poids, déjà qu'elle se trouvait moche.

\- C'est noté. Sinon, il existe encore le stérilet aussi appelé système intra-utérin qui possède une grande fiabilité. C'est un petit support en plastique souple en T entouré d'un réservoir cylindrique installé au sein de l'utérus. Ce dernier y libère lentement et régulièrement un progestatif. Il épaissit la glaire cervicale, empêchant les spermatozoïdes de passer. Si ces derniers arrivent quand même à passer, ils sont inhibés par l'hormone. La muqueuse utérine prolifère avec tant de difficulté que la nidation en est presque impossible. Étant donné que le stérilet agit essentiellement de façon locale et que les taux d'hormones dans le sang restent très faibles, il n'influence pratiquement pas le corps et est donc généralement bien toléré.

Avant la mise en place, il est recommandé de faire un frottis pour s'assurer de l'absence d'une infection. L'ensemble permet une excellente protection contre une grossesse non désirée pendant 5 ans après avoir été mis en place par le médecin. Ce dernier introduit le stérilet à l'aide d'un fin tuyau de plastique dans la cavité de l'utérus, et retire ensuite le tuyau vide. Le fil de retrait du stérilet est raccourci de sorte à rester visible ou palpable pour les contrôles sur une longueur d cm hors de l'orifice de l'utérus. D'ailleurs, le moment idéal de cette pose est pendant la menstruation, l'accès à la cavité utérine étant plus aisé. Ce système sera vérifié par échographie s'il a été bien mis.

\- Je croyais que les stérilets étaient tous en cuivre ?!

\- Non, bien que les stérilets en cuivre existent encore. Ces derniers ne contiennent pas d'hormones. On ne sait pas exactement pourquoi c'est une méthode de contraception avec une haute fiabilité. On suppose que le cuivre du stérilet et la réaction inflammatoire locale dans l'utérus détruisent les spermatozoïdes. Ce système peut rester en place dans l'utérus entre 3 et 5 ans. Ses effets régressent rapidement après retrait du stérilet, et une grossesse peut alors se développer. Il existe une série de contre-indications qui s'opposent à la mise en place d'un stérilet au cuivre. Avant son insertion, le médecin doit vérifier scrupuleusement si le stérilet en cuivre convient à sa patiente. C'est notamment le cas lors de malformations de l'utérus, de frottis suspect, de risque accru de maladies sexuellement transmissibles, d'affaiblissement du système immunitaire et de troubles de la coagulation.

Que ce soit le stérilet avec hormone ou le stérilet en cuivre, pendant les 3 premiers mois, on peut éventuellement observer des effets indésirables tels que douleurs abdominales, tensions mammaires, nausées, acné ou autres problèmes de peau. En outre, des saignements intermédiaires ou des règles prolongées peuvent se manifester pendant le premiers mois. Ces effets indésirables disparaissent cependant au bout d'un certain temps chez la plupart des femmes. Surtout dans le contexte de la mise en place, on peut observer des inflammations pelviennes. Ce risque accru concerne surtout les femmes qui changent souvent de partenaire sexuel ou n'ont encore jamais accouché.

Oui, on peut poser un stérilet dans un utérus qui n'a jamais porté d'enfant, bien qu'en raison du danger possible d'inflammations dans la region des trompes et des ovaires, on considère aujourd'hui que le stérilet convient surtout aux femmes qui en ont déjà. Les règles des femmes qui portent un stérilet sont en partie plus fortes. Chez 10% des femmes, le stérilet doit être à nouveau retiré en raison de règles trop abondantes ou de douleurs trop fortes pendant les règles. Le risque d'une blessure de l'utérus lors de la mise en place est faible.

\- Et si une femme tombe enceinte malgré un stérilet, vu son emplacement, comment cela se passe ?

Si cela arrive, on doit se poser la question si l'enfant peut se développer normalement ou si un avortement doit être envisagé. Les statistiques disponibles à ce jour sur l'issue de telles grossesses montrent cependant qu'il n'y a pas de risque accru de malformations pour l'enfant. Le risque de fausses couches, qui peuvent aussi avoir une évolution fébrile, est par contre nettement accru. Si une femme souhaite mener sa grossesse à terme, le stérilet doit être retiré aussi rapidement que possible. Cela permet de réduire un tel risque. Si le stérilet doit rester dans l'utérus, la grossesse est une grossesse à risque et doit être surveillée de façon particulièrement intensive. De plus, en raison de la fréquence accrue d'inflammations pelviennes, le risque d'une fertilité réduite est accru. Il existe aussi un risque de grossesse extra-utérine, c'est-à-dire qui a lieu dans les trompes de Fallope ou dans la cavité abdominale.

Il existe d'autres cas où le stérilet doit être retiré. Règles très fortes même au bout de plus de trois cycles, pouvant entraîner une anémie, Douleurs intensives et prolongées, pouvant se manifester transitoirement après la mise en place du stérilet et ne disparaissant pas toujours sous l'influence d'un analgésique. Inflammation pelvienne, si un traitement aux antibiotiques est nécessaire chez une femme qui souhaite encore avoir des enfants, le stérilet doit être retiré par mesure de prudence.

La contraception chimique est une autre possibilité. Ce sont des ovules ou des gels contenant un spermicide qui tue les spermatozoïdes en peu de temps. Les tentatives d'empêcher une grossesse en introduisant différentes substances chimiques dans le vagin remontent à très loin. La plus ancienne description de cette pratique se trouve sur un papyrus égyptien datant de 1900 avant Jésus-Christ. La fiabilité est très faibles. En effet, les ovules vaginaux ne peuvent être introduits que peu de temps avant le coït. Ils n'agissent que pour une durée limitée et peuvent entraîner des démangeaisons ou sensations de brûlure chez les deux amants. C'est donc une méthode qui nécessite une combinaison avec un autre moyen contraceptif genre préservatif.

\- Je vois. C'est bien compliqué tout ça. J'avoue que les effets secondaires me font un peu peur.

\- Il y a bien les méthodes mécaniques si tu préfères, l'informa Kurenaï. Ces dernières sont également nommées méthodes de barrière parce qu'il s'agit toujours d'une barrière au passage des spermatozoïdes. En d'autres termes, on empêche les spermatozoïdes d'atteindre un ovule fécondable. Un avantage des méthodes de barrière est qu'on ne les utilise que lorsqu'on en a besoin. Cela signifie cependant également que toutes ces méthodes de contraception doivent être utilisées plus ou moins avant le contact sexuel, et qu'elles peuvent donc éventuellement perturber les plaisirs amoureux.

\- Comme le diaphragme ?

\- Tu as vu juste. Le diaphragme fait partie des méthodes de contraception les plus anciennes. Il a été développé il y a environ 100 ans, et était largement utilisé jusqu'à l'introduction de la pilule. Il ressemble à une coupelle de caoutchouc dont les bords sont formés d'un cercle également couvert de la même matière. Le diaphragme est mis en place 10 minutes à 2 heures avant le contact sexuel par la femme. À cet effet, il est comprimé, introduit dans le vagin et placé de sorte à coiffer la partie de l'utérus qui plonge dans le vagin. Il est particulièrement important de ne pas le retirer avant que 6 heures soient passées depuis le contact sexuel. Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'une femme peut être sûre de ne plus héberger de spermatozoïdes viables dans son vagin, qui pourraient encore féconder l'ovule.

Correctement mis en place, le diaphragme empêche donc le passage des gamètes de l'homme. Utilisée seule, cette méthode de contraception n'est pas très fiable. Pour augmenter la sécurité, il est recommandé d'utiliser une crème spermicide en même temps. Ce dispositif doit être adapté par un médecin. S'il est trop petit, sa fiabilité en souffre. S'il est trop grand, il exerce trop de pression et gêne pendant les rapports sexuels. En cas de position inhabituelle de l'utérus, d'inflammations répétées du vagin ou d'une tendance aux inflammations de la vessie, il n'est pas recommandé. S'il reste dans le vagin plus de 12 heures après le contact sexuel, le danger d'inflammations augmente.

\- En t'entendant, je me demande s'il n'est pas plus simple d'utiliser un préservatif.

\- En effet, ce dernier semble plus facile d'utilisation comme moyen de contraception mécanique. Tu connais sans doute le préservatif masculin, et je pense que cela concerne un peu plus Naruto. Sache tout de même qu'il existe aussi un préservatif féminin. Ce dernier ressemble à une sorte de préservatif géant. Il est fait d'une feuille de polyuréthane lubrifiée au silicone liquide, très efficace à cet effet. Un cercle de 7 cm de diamètre fixe l'ouverture hors de l'entrée du vagin. Un cercle plus petit, de 6 cm de diamètre, se trouve à son extrémité fermée et l'empêche de glisser vers l'extérieur. Cet anneau interne doit être comprimé pour son introduction en premier dans le vagin. Il est ensuite poussé jusqu'à atteindre le col de l'utérus. Installé, la paroi du préservatif se colle à celle du vagin. Ensuite, l'anneau externe recouvre une majorité de la vulve.

Tout comme son cousin, ce dispositif empêche les spermatozoïdes de parvenir dans le vagin. Sa fiabilité contraceptive semble être également similaire. Là aussi, ceux qui souhaitent une contraception très fiable doivent songer à utiliser une deuxième méthode en plus. En général, il convient à toute la gente féminine. Toutefois, les utilisatrices trouvent en partie déplaisant le bruit de froissement que fait le préservatif pour femmes pendant les rapports sexuels. En outre, le silicone liquide adhère de façon désagréable aux doigts et à la peau."

Un silence se fit pendant un moment durant lequel Kurenaï laissa à Hinta du temps pour assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle en profita pour aussi réfléchir sur la contraception qu'elle allait lui conseiller. Vu ses antécédents médicaux et familiaux, son âge, son sérieux et les résultats de son examen gynécologique, la pilule combinée, micro-dosée, avait pour le moment sa préférence. Maintenant, elle devait aussi prendre en compte un autre critère important. Pendant que toutes deux réfléchissaient, un certain blond franchissait une porte et se montrait des plus insistants face à une personne qui tentait de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Soufflant désespérée et pensant que c'était la seule solution pour elle d'avoir la paix et de retourner à son activité, celle-ci lui demanda de patienter un instant. A son ravissement, le jeune homme obtempéra. Dans le cabinet, la gynécologue allait reprendre la parole qu'elle en fut empêchée par des coups à la porte. Se retournant, elle invita à entrée.

"- Excusez-moi, docteur, mais j'ai un certain Naruto Uzumaki à l'accueil qui demande à voir votre patiente.

\- Nous sommes en consultation, dites-lui d'attendre, lui ordonna la Sarutobi.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais il est très insistant. Cela fait déjà 5 à 10 minutes qui me tient la jambe et qu'il indispose les patients du centre médical.

A cette annonce, Hinata rougit toute gênée. Son coeur était divisé entre le trouble de savoir son aimé si préoccuper pour elle qu'il était venu faire presque un scandale et la culpabilité de mettre en difficulté la secrétaire de sa marraine. Il tambourinait dans sa poitrine avec force et ne savait pas comment intervenir. Conseiller à Kurenaï de l'accepter à ses côtés ou se lever et parler à son chevalier servant pour le faire patienter le temps qu'elle en termine. En effet, elle sentait que la consultation n'était pas encore finie. Sentant son indécision, la femme d'Asuma lui adressa la parole.

"- Hinata, il nous reste des choses à voir et je comprendrais que tu veuilles avoir notre entretien seule. Cependant, vu les thèmes qui restent à traiter, j'avoue que j'ai l'habitude d'en parler en présence du conjoint, car il en est parti prenant, autant que sa compagne.

\- Ah.

\- Oui, au vu de tes convictions et de la politique de ta famille, j'aimerai te parler des méthodes naturelles. Tu pourrais ainsi allier tes aspirations à une contraception. Cependant, ces dernières demandent toute la collaboration de Naruto. Sans lui, ce sera un échec.

\- Je comprends, souffla la Hyuga qui crut que sa marraine allait autoriser Naruto à rentrer.

\- Toutefois, je vois bien que tu n'y es pas prête. Ta démarche est juste préventive, une précaution au cas où la situation vous échapperait, vu que tu ne désires pas encore avoir des rapports sexuels tout de suite. De plus, il est nécessaire que tu abordes ce sujet avec lui pour que vous vous mettiez d'accord, sur la vision que vous avez de votre sexualité... Donc, nous verrons cela plus tard, quand où vous aurez passé le cap d'une relation plus sérieuse, le jour où, peut-être, vous envisagerez de vous passer de préservatif.

-Pardon ?! S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Hinata, bien que certains couples peuvent faire le choix d'utiliser un préservatif tout au long de leur relation, à part au moment de concevoir un enfant, un jour où l'autre, vous y penserez et ce sera normal. Cependant, il ne faut pas faire les choses n'importe comment et je compte sur toi pour m'amener Naruto et qu'on ait une discussion tous les trois avant.

\- D'a... D'accord."

La gynécologue pria ensuite la secrétaire d'aller chercher Naruto, car elle avait besoin de lui parler un instant avant de libérer sa filleule. Alors que sa secrétaire allait accomplir sa mission, Kurenaï imprima une demande de prise de sang et se prépara à réaliser une ordonnance.

\- Je pense que pour le moment, le mieux est une pilule combinée micro-dosée pour limiter au maximum les effets secondaires. Bien que d'y songer tous les jours peut être une contrainte, je crois que c'est la contraception qui te convient au vu de tes intentions. Tu n'as aucun antécédent, et anatomiquement, tout va bien. Qu'en penses-tu de ton côté ?

\- Je te fais confiance, mais il est vrai que j'avais déjà réfléchi à la pilule. Avoir un dispositif au sein de mon vagin ou de mon utérus, bien que tu m'assures qu'on ne le ressent pas, me gênerait, car je saurais qu'il est présent. Savoir que j'ai un corps étranger en moi ne m'enchante pas. Pour les autres moyens hormonaux, j'aurai trop peur d'oublier devoir les changer. Pour le stérilet, j'ai peur de faire une grossesse extra-utérine, même si c'est rare. Je stresserai trop. Les contraceptifs mécaniques ne correspondent pas non plus à mon souhait... alors c'est d'accord pour la pilule.

\- Très bien. Je te signe la prescription. Bien sûr, il faudra un peu de temps pour que ton corps s'y habitue, mais si tout va bien, il le fera. S'ils persistent ou augmentent, n'hésite pas à revenir me voir en urgence. Je te prescris également une prise de sang pour vérifier ton métabolisme. Dès que je recevrais tes résultats, si je vois quelque chose d'anormal, alors je te préviendrais et nous verrons s'il est nécessaire de changer de contraceptif. Si tu n'as aucune nouvelles de moi, c'est que tout va bien et nous nous reverrons dans 6 mois. Cela te convient-il ?

\- Oui," lui répondit Hinata juste avant qu'on toqua de nouveau à la porte.

Fit alors son entrée Naruto. Ce dernier résista à l'envie de se jeter sur Hinata car elle n'était pas seule. De plus, elle avait l'air mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû s'abstenir en la voyant se triturer le bas de son pull. Il salua quand même Kurenaï et s'assit sur le siège jumeau de celui de sa dulcinée.

"- Bonjour Naruto. Je me demande si tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire... Tu viens de manquer de respect à la fois à ma profession, mais aussi à ma personne.

\- Euh, je...

\- Que tu sois amoureux d'Hinata et que cela fasse plusieurs jours que tu ne l'ais pas vu, n'excuse pas le comportement dont tu as fait preuve. Nous sommes au sein d'un centre médical où des personnes viennent consulter ou travailler, pas à la foire.

\- Je suis désolé, fit conscrit le blond. Hanabi m'avait informée qu'Hinata était peut-être malade, alors j'ai pensé qu'elle aurait éventuellement besoin de mon aide.

\- Bon, passons. Tu as de la chance qu'on en ait terminé... Hinata, je te dis à dans 6 mois.

\- D'accord, acquiesça la jeune femme qui n'osait toujours pas regarder l'Uzumaki qui s'apprêtait à se lever à son tour. A bientôt Kurenaï.

\- Un instant, Naruto. Je n'en ais pas terminé avec toi. Reste un instant, je te prie.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Vous avez certainement d'autres patientes à voir. Je ne voudrais pas vous retarder.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'était ma dernière consultation de la matinée. Assis-toi, l'invita Kurenaï. Pendant ce temps, Hinata, tu n'as qu'à aller au secrétariat pour fixer le prochain rendez-vous."

La Hyuga hocha la tête, quand même un peu inquiète, avant de partir vers le couloir qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à l'accueil. Au même moment, Naruto avala avec difficulté sa salive, attendant que la gynécologue reprenne la parole. Elle le fixait de ses yeux perçants, le menton posé sur le dos de sa main. Quand elle fut certaine de ne pas être entendue de sa filleule, elle cassa le silence.

"- Naruto, j'aimerai te poser une question.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que connais-tu du préservatif ?"

L'Uzumaki tomba des nues à cette interrogation. Il faillit même en tomber de sa chaise tellement il ne s'était pas attendu le moins du monde. Où voulait en venir le médecin ? Pourquoi une telle question ?

"- C'est important pour moi que tu répondes, l'encouragea la praticienne. Je suis la marraine d'Hinata, mais aussi sa gynécologue. C'est mon devoir de m'assurer que tu ne la mettras pas en difficulté par ton inconscience et ton manque de connaissance en la matière... Il serait idiot de ne pas utiliser les moyens mis à votre disposition pour éviter de franchir une étape de votre vie pour lequel vous n'êtes pas encore prêts et qui risque de se retourner contre vous, mais surtout contre Hinata. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?

\- Je comprends, souffla Naruto qui comprit le sérieux de la situation et le bien fondé des préoccupations de la Sarutobi. Je ne veux pas mettre Hinata en position délicate, surtout avec sa famille, car je suppose que c'est surtout à cause d'elle que vous me dites cela.

\- Je suis contente que nous nous comprenions, sourit Kurenaï. Alors, dis-moi Naruto, le préservatif ?"

\- Euh, et bien, hésita le blond, un peu gêné de parler de ça avec une femme.

Il aurait préféré l'avoir avec Jiraya au final, ce genre de conversation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête d'avoir voulu absolument rentrer dans cette salle d'examen ? A croire que l'épouse d'Asuma le lui faisait payer de cette manière, en le mettant dans une position si inconfortable.

\- C'est comme un capuchon en latex qui empêche les..., enfin, les spermatozoïdes de sortir et il protège contre les MST.

\- Certes, mais encore ?"

Mais encore quoi ? Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse un exposé ou quoi ? Face à son visage complètement défait, Kurenaï eut un petit sourire en coin. Apparemment, elle lui donnait une bonne leçon en le mettant dans un tel embarras. Il n'osera plus forcer la porte de son cabinet désormais. De plus, cela lui donnait l'occasion d'approfondir ses connaissances, et ainsi s'assurer que le jeune couple soit à l'abri et se protège parfaitement bien, ou tout de moins, le plus correctement possible, car les accidents étaient vites arrivés, si on n'y prenait pas garde.

"- Mon cher Naruto, en effet, le préservatif masculin est comme un capuchon de latex, mais il peut aussi être en caoutchouc ou silicone pour les personnes qui sont allergiques au latex. Même les peuples antiques les utilisaient. Il a 5000 d'existence en réalité. Disons qu'en Egypte, il était en tissu, chez les chinois de l'antiquité en cuir. En Europe, au 17ème siècle, ils ont passé de ces deux textiles aux boyaux d'animaux, notamment le mouton. Puis, ils furent fabriqués en latex au 19ème siècle. Savais-tu également que les armées, durant certaines guerres, avaient recours au préservatif, pas uniquement pour leur usage personnel, mais aussi pour protéger leurs munitions et le fût de leur arme du contact de l'eau et ainsi les avoir toujours opérationnels, malgré un passage dans une rivière ou autre ? A la création en 1562 de sa forme si particulière, soit il y a plus de 400 ans, le médecin italien Fallopio ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'utilisation, lui qui l'avait mis au point contre les MST principalement. Et il faut avouer que pour le moment, c'est l'unique moyen de protection contre ces dernières. Le pouvoir contraceptif de sa création est un effet qu'il n'avait pas prévu, mais qui est indéniable aux jours d'aujourd'hui.

\- Ah oui !?

\- Et oui, surprenant n'est-ce pas ? La structure du préservatif résiste bien aux forces de traction et est imperméable aux liquides quel qu'il soit. Ainsi, effectivement, sur le plan sexuel, il empêche les spermatozoïdes de parvenir dans le vagin en les bloquant. Cependant, pas que dans la cavité vaginale, mais aussi dans la bouche lors d'une fellation, et dans l'anus lors d'une sodomie. J'aimerai que tu n'oublies pas que les MST peuvent aussi utiliser la voie buccale ou anale pour contaminer les organismes. Donc, pense à en mettre un si un jour, ce genre de gâterie te sera offerte pour te préserver, mais aussi ta partenaire tant que tu n'es pas sûr que vous êtes tout deux clean.

\- D'a... d'accord, murmura Naruto, ne sachant pas où se mettre et tout rouge car il n'avait pas réussi à réprimer l'image d'une Hinata se dévouant à cette tâche.

\- De plus, un autre avantage du préservatif est qu'il n'expose pas le couple aux substances chimiques ou aux hormones d'un contraceptif qu'on avalerait. Il n'y a donc pas d'effets secondaires au niveau du métabolisme. Cependant, fait attention si tu achètes des capotes avec des arômes ou possédant la particularité d'augmenter le plaisir. Le couple peut développer une réaction inflammatoire ou allergique au contact des produits rentrant dans leur composition. Il vaut mieux privilégier des préservatifs classiques, surtout que la promesse de plus de plaisir, c'est du flan dans la plupart des cas. Sache que contrairement à une idée reçue, le préservatif offre une fiabilité moyenne en termes de contraception, car des accidents sont toujours possible.

Les préservatifs sont fabriqués de façon à permettre un maximum de sensations sans compromettre la protection. C'est pourquoi son matériau est très vulnérable et peut facilement être endommagé par les dents, les ongles ou les bijoux. La prudence est donc de mise dès l'ouverture de l'emballage. Il ne peut être enfilé correctement que lorsque le pénis est érigé, mais ça, tu le sais déjà sans doute. Sachant qu'un peu de liquide contenant des spermatozoïdes peut déjà perler avant la pénétration, il faut veiller à ne pas enfiler la capote au dernier moment. En aucun cas réutiliser le même préservatif est recommandé après avoir éjaculé, mais toujours en prendre un nouveau pour chaque rapport. Certains d'entre eux sont déjà munis d'un lubrifiant, souvent avec un spermicide.

Une des autres causes de ses "pannes" est sa rupture, qui peut-être dûe à des dommages mécaniques, par exemple en raison d'une mauvaise qualité du caoutchouc, ou à la suite d'un déroulement forcé dans le mauvais sens, ou encore de dents un peu trop aiguisées de madame si elle ne fait pas attention durant une certaine pratique. Si tu restes trop longtemps dans le vagin après l'éjaculation, le risque est qu'en glissant du pénis qui débande déjà, il laisse s'échapper des spermatozoïdes, donc tu as intérêt à te retirer tout de suite après. Les dommages chimiques, suite au contact avec des substances huileuse, peuvent rendre également obsolète l'efficacité d'une capote. Donc exit les lubrifiants à base d'huile, la vaseline ou corps gras. Il vaut mieux privilégier ceux à base d'eau... Ah oui, ne pas mettre deux préservatifs l'un sur l'autre, sinon c'est la rupture garantie à cause du frottement entre les deux pendant le rapport.

\- Euh, Kurenaï, ce n'est pas que tout ça ne soit pas intéressant, mais pourquoi tu me donnes toutes ces informations ?

\- Pour éviter que tu deviennes papa avant l'heure, banane.

\- D'a... d'accord, recula le blond sur sa chaise face au ton véhément employé. Mais pourquoi autant de renseignements ?

\- Comme ça, je suis sûr que tu es bien informé et que tu ne puisses pas dire, oh je ne savais pas, ce n'est pas ma faute, Hinata n'avait qu'à se protéger... et j'en ais encore plein comme ça. Contrairement à ce que certains pensent, la contraception est une affaire de couple et ne doit pas être soutenu ou assuré que par la femme. L'homme possède aussi des responsabilités en la matière, même si c'est que pour un coup d'un soir. Tout comme vous ferez l'amour à deux, vous vous protégerez à deux.

\- O..., ok... Pardon, se plia en excuse Naruto face au regard revolver de la gynécologue.

\- Je peux continuer ?

\- Ou... oui.

\- Bien que ce ne sera pas votre cas à Hinata et à toi, l'utilisation de préservatifs est en tout cas toujours recommandée lors d'un contact sexuel avec un partenaire que l'on ne connaît pas ou pas bien. Le danger de contagion par des maladies sexuellement transmissibles est ainsi réduit avec efficacité, et ils sont jusqu'à aujourd'hui la seule protection connue contre ce genre de risques. Ils ont fait leurs preuves surtout chez les couples qui font rarement l'amour et n'ont donc pas besoin d'une contraception permanente. Cette méthode est également souvent utilisée lorsqu'une femme ne veut ou ne peut pas prendre la pilule ou porter un stérilet. On recommandera également aux jeunes, garçons et filles qui ont leurs premiers contacts sexuels ou n'ont encore que rarement des contacts sexuels, de toujours avoir un préservatif à portée de main. En particulier dans cette situation, qui exige un haut niveau de sécurité, il est cependant aussi vivement recommandé d'utiliser en plus une deuxième méthode de contraception.

-...

\- Je me demande comment tu te sentiras à sa manipulation.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, sa manipulation peut être ressentie comme compliquée ou comme une perturbation des plaisirs amoureux. Certains couples se sentent restreints dans leur vécu sexuel.

\- J'ai une question ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- Par rapport au ressenti, justement, continua Naruto. Les préservatifs le limitent-ils vraiment ?

\- Autrefois, les préservatifs étaient vraiment un « filtre » qui limitait les sensations, parce que le caoutchouc était épais et d'une souplesse insuffisante. Aujourd'hui, les capotes sont ultra-fines. On ne les sent pratiquement pas pendant les rapports sexuels. Ceux lubrifiés permettent des sensations naturelles. Certains se sentent cependant entravés par les préservatifs dans leur spontanéité et leur perception d'harmonie. Une sensation d'insécurité peuvent accompagner d'autres en manipulant ceux auxquels ils ne sont pas encore habitués, mais cela ne dure pas très longtemps quand il réalise que c'est autant un symbole de respect que de confiance de penser à protéger autant leurs partenaires qu'eux-mêmes. Je te conseillerai de t'exercer chez toi si tu t'écartes de ta marque habituelle pour ne pas te sentir perdu.

Si une femme pense ne plus pouvoir entièrement sentir son amoureux à travers le préservatif, cette impression n'est que rarement due au dispositif lui-même. Le vagin n'est pas assez sensible pour sentir la différence, surtout avec les capotes ultra-fines d'aujourd'hui. Chez un homme très sensible, ils peuvent perturber l'érection, mais c'est plus psychologique. Toutefois, on dit également que les préservatifs permettent chez beaucoup d'hommes d'influencer favorablement les éjaculations précoces, c'est-à-dire de les retarder. Ils peuvent alors avoir la chance de connaître la joie d'un orgasme commun avec leur conjointe, en gros en même temps qu'elle, car en général, les femmes sont plus longue à ressentir le plaisir ultime.

\- Je vois.

\- Bien, je crois avoir fait le tour de la question. Je pense que Iruka ou Jiraya a dû t'expliquer comment mettre un préservatif.

\- En effet," rougit l'Uzumaki à ce souvenir, tellement il se rappelait n'avoir jamais été aussi gêné de sa vie, ce jour-là.

Il fallait avouer que voir son parrain enfiler un préservatif sur un gode pour lui montrer comment le manipuler lui avait donné une drôle d'impression. Heureusement que ces amis n'avaient pas assisté à ça et vu son visage complètement choqué et rouge face à la méthode de Jiraya, sinon il en entendrait encore parler pendant longtemps. Bon, réflexion faite, cela avait été efficace car par la suite, il ne s'était plus posé la question sur comment mettre une capote, mais quand même. Il n'avait que 13 ans à l'époque. Ce matin-là, son parrain était venu leur rendre visite pour quelques jours. Il avait fait alors l'erreur de lui raconter avoir vécu sa première érection matinale la veille. Un peu affolé, il lui avait tout déballé pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Réalisant que son filleul venait de rentrer dans sa phase de puberté, Jiraya s'était jeté sur l'occasion pour aborder le sujet. En tout cas, il se souvenait aussi très bien comment Tsunade avait envoyé valser le sexologue dans les airs quand elle avait appris sa façon de présenter les choses.

"- Il est temps que tu rejoignes Hinata. Cela doit faire un petit moment qu'elle doit t'attendre," reprit la parole Kurenaï en se levant de son fauteuil, suivi par Naruto.

Alors que ce dernier allait ouvrir la porte, la Sarutobi arrêta son avancée une dernière fois.

\- Une dernière chose, si tu veux bien.

\- Quoi don ?

\- Aimes-tu réellement Hinata ? Tu ne joues pas avec elle, j'espère.

\- Pourquoi on me pose encore cette question, souffla le blond. C'est fatiguant.

\- Naruto, je suis des plus sérieuses, le gronda Kurenaï. Tu ne sais pas à quel point Hinata est amoureuse de toi, ainsi que des décisions qu'elle se voit obliger de prendre, allant parfois à l'encontre d'elle-même... ou de sa famille et cela rien que pour toi... Donc oui, te vois-tu finir ta vie à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive ?"

L'annonce de la Sarutobi laissa Naruto sur le cul. Alors comme ça sa princesse sacrifierait certaines choses pour ses beaux yeux que ce soit pour le présent ou pour le futur, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien mettre aux oubliettes au point d'avoir des problèmes avec les autres Hyuga ? C'était vrai que Neji, ainsi que les anciens, étaient pénibles à les surveiller sans cesse et à l'attendre aux tournants. Il avait toujours songé que c'était parce que ces derniers ne le jugeaient pas assez digne de leur position sociale. Cependant, il avait l'impression d'avoir marqué des points, vu les sourires qu'il espionnait dès qu'il mettait les pieds au domaine, bien que le cousin de sa belle n'avait pas l'air de changer d'avis. Néanmoins, le plus important n'était-il pas de se faire accepter par les membres influents de la famile ? Neji se calmera sans doute un jour quand il verra qu'Hinata est heureuse et les anciens satisfaits.

Bon, il pouvait comprendre les inquiétudes de Kurenaï et son petit exposé pour s'assurer qu'il ne mette pas en cloque sa dulcinée avant qu'ils aient tout deux une situation stable. Il aimerait proclamer avec force ses sentiments à la figure de la gynécologue, mais quelque chose le chiffonnait et c'était les messages qu'il avait laissé la veille sur le téléphone d'Hinata. Il n'était même pas certain d'être encore en couple avec elle. Oui, il s'était précipité à ses pieds dès qu'il avait compris son erreur après sa discussion d'avec Iruka, mais en réalité, il était parti sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Comme à son habitude, il comptait sur sa spontanéité. Malheureusement, dans la situation actuelle, peut-être que d'avoir laissé le champ libre à son imprévisibilité n'était pas une bonne idée. Maintenant, il était devant une patricienne qui attendait une réponse honnête et sincère et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, à part peut-être...

"- J'aime Hinata. Je sais que j'ai été idiot de ne pas m'en rendre compte avant et que je continue encore à l'être par moment, mais... vous pouvez en être sûre... Je l'aime et si notre avenir est de finir ensemble, alors je serai l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- C'est peut-être présomptueux de ma part, mais... je sens que cette option n'est même pas envisageable.

\- Ce n'est pas la confiance qui t'étouffe, souffla l'épouse d'Asuma, un peu désabusée par ces propos. Méfie-toi que cela ne se retourne pas contre toi... Bon, j'espère pouvoir compter sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle. Allez je te laisse partir... Au revoir Naruto.

\- Au revoir Kurenaï."

Alors que le jeune homme fermait la porte, la laissant seule, cette dernière soupira encore plus, en fermant les yeux. Bien qu'elle sache que l'enthousiasme à toute épreuve était la marque de fabrique de l'Uzumaki, ce dernier pouvait s'avérer dangereux si la prudence n'était pas son alliée. Bien que sa réponse lui montrait ses sentiments sincères, elle avait l'impression qu'il jugeait sa filleule comme acquise, à moins de se tromper. Enfin, maintenant, elle avait fait son devoir de médecin. La balle était dans le camp du couple, en espérant que ce dernier se décide à avoir une discussion sérieuse sur leur aspiration. La Sarutobi priait maintenant qu'ils s'étaient réellement compris. Son but avait été qu'il réfléchisse sur les éventuelles conséquences sur Hinata d'un passage à l'acte, et du sacrifice qu'elle serait prête à faire pour lui, mais sans divulguer les intentions de la jeune femme. Elle était tenue au secret professionnel et tout ce qui se disait, encore plus si cela concernait la vie privée, pendant une consultation, ne devait pas être révélée. C'était à la Hyuga de le faire et Kurenaï ne pouvait que donner des conseils.

Naruto, serait-il capable d'écouter la fille de Hiashi et d'accepter, en plus de comprendre, son besoin d'abstinence avant le mariage ? Elle croisait les doigts pour cela. Malheureusement, rien ne pouvait le lui prouver. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre ce que l'avenir lui montrera. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme, qui la préoccupait tant, était toujours derrière la porte entrain de réfléchir. Il se questionnait sur les raisons de cet entretien et pourquoi Hinata avait eu besoin de consulter sa marraine. Pourquoi un tel thème que le préservatif ? Une chose était sûre pour lui, Kurenaï s'était bien vengée de son intrusion. Son véritable objectif était certainement de le mettre encore en garde sur le fait qu'il se devait de réussir à être digne de sa belle, en plus de les préserver d'une grossesse. Et si c'était ça la raison de sa consultation ? Les prévenir d'une grossesse ? A cette hypothèse, il en sourit, heureux. Cependant, il perdit son sourire dans la seconde.

Maintenant, l'appréhension qu'il avait ressentie suite aux événements de la veille revint au galop. L'adrénaline de la savoir peut-être malade avait quitté son corps, et il ne savait pas trop comment faire face à sa petite-amie. Le souvenir de son dernier message le tortura. Hinata pensait-elle qu'il voulait rompre ? Comment réagirait-elle à sa vue ? Comment devait-il se comporter avec elle ? Conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le chien de grue dans le couloir, Naruto se décida à la rejoindre. Peut-être serait-elle déjà partie ? Il le mériterait. Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle d'attente devant le regard méfiant de la secrétaire qui n'avait pas encore digéré son arrivée tonitruante, il n'osait pas lever les yeux. Conscient qu'aucun mouvement ne répondit à son entrée, Naruto crut que sa crainte venait de se réaliser, elle avait quitté les lieux sans lui.


	57. Une intervention de trop

Merci à Streema de continuer à commenter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto devait visiblement se résigner à faire demi-tour, la mort dans l'âme, mais d'un autre côté, à quoi s'attendait-il au juste ? Qu'elle lui saute au cou alors qu'il avait fait son enfant gâté ? Expirant, quelque peu abattu par sa stupidité, il s'apprêtait à reprendre le chemin de la sortie qu'un murmure presque inaudible lui arriva aux oreilles. Curieux de nature, il se décida à relever les yeux et à fouiller la pièce du regard. Au début, il ne vit rien de particulier, quand il vit derrière un renforcement, caché par une plante verte, un pied dépassé. La chaussure qui l'habillait lui semblait bien familière. Poussé par une intuition, il s'avança prudemment. Petit à petit, une silhouette se découvrit à lui. Il se mit alors à sourire tendrement, ses pupilles s'éclaircissant d'une lueur de romantisme. Assisse sur une chaise, sa princesse se présentait à lui, mais sa respiration calme et profonde, ainsi que ses magnifiques prunelles closes la montrait toute endormie.

Doucement, à pas de loup, le blond fit un pas, puis un autre pour finir par s'agenouiller devant sa belle au bois dormant. Visiblement, sa nuit avait dû être courte, ou du moins mouvementée pour se laisser autant aller dans une salle d'attente. Un pincement au coeur le prit à cette supposition. A tous les coups, la cause de cette insomnie était certainement ses messages. Doucement, il leva la main et lui caressa la joue. Il aurait aimé la laisser récupérer, la regardant dormir tellement elle était belle, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. De un, elle risquait de se faire mal au cou et de deux, la secrétaire les attendait pour pouvoir fermer le cabinet durant la pose de midi. A son effleurement, Naruto vit le nez de sa belle tressauter, ce qu'il trouva très mignon, bien qu'il avait envi d'en rire. Puis, petit à petit, la prison des paupières libéra la si belle couleur de ses yeux. Papillonnant un peu à cause de la lumière, ceux-ci s'ouvrirent sur le visage souriant du blond qui la regardait amoureusement.

"- Bonjour, ma princesse.

\- Na... Naruto, mais que...

\- Tu t'es endormie dans la salle d'attente pendant que je discutais avec Kurenaï.

\- Oh, se redressa Hinata en se frottant les yeux du revers de sa main.

\- Viens, nous devons quitter les lieux. Je t'amène chez Ichiraku.

\- D'a... d'accord," accepta sa petite-ami qui glissa ses doigts dans la main tendue de son aimé.

Ce dernier l'aida à se relever, et ce fut sans vraiment compte où il l'emmenait, ayant répondu machinalement, que la Hyuga se laissa tirer, passant devant l'accueil, une étincelle encore un peu endormie au fond de ses prunelles. Quand le couple sortit enfin dehors, l'air frais l'aida à émerger de son demi-sommeil et qu'elle réalisa sa main dans celle de son petit-ami, enfin si elle pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi. Baissant le regard sur leurs paluches entrelacées, elle se souvint qu'elle s'était endormie sur la chaise des interrogations pleine la tête. Elle était entrain de regarder la prescription que lui avait été rédigé, quand la question de son utilité lui traversa l'esprit. Cela faisait au moins deux-trois mois qu'elle avait pris rendez-vous, en fait dès le moment où l'insistance de Naruto était de plus en plus pressante et qu'elle réagissait de plus en plus malgré ses aspirations. Cependant, maintenant que leur couple était sur le fil du rasoir, cette précaution de se protéger d'une grossesse n'était-elle pas devenue superflu, au vu de tous les événements de ces derniers mois ? Pourtant, il l'avait appelée sa princesse et lui tenait chaudement la main, alors pourquoi elle s'était sentie aussi rejeter hier et même encore aujourd'hui ?

Ce fut donc avec un flou total en elle qu'Hinata s'était assoupie et ensuite réveillée par Naruto. Le retour du doute lui fit glissé ses doigts de ceux de ce dernier qui le réalisa. Il ralentit ses pas et se tournant vers elle pour lui en demander la raison, mais les mots restèrent au fin fond de sa bouche. En effet, la tête basse et l'aura sombre de la Hyuga lui percèrent le coeur. Oh, son geste l'avait à la fois interpellé et blessé. Néanmoins, il le méritait quelque peu, cette ignorance. Il avait été un véritable crétin, à réagir ainsi à son silence de la veille. Il en avait marre d'être aussi tendu à cause de leur entourage. Entre Neji, les anciens, Kiba et Sakura, il se demandait quand tout cela cesserait. Toutefois, ce n'était pas à elle d'en payer le prix. Les amoureux continuèrent ainsi leur chemin dans un silence pesant, chacun ne sachant pas trop comment aborder un sujet de conversation. Tous les deux étaient plongés dans leur pensée jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'échoppe du restaurant de ramen. Par galanterie, Naruto ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Hinata en première pour ensuite s'installer en face d'elle sur une banquette. Cependant, la tension était toujours palpable, même Tenshi et sa fille n'osaient intervenir pour briser la glace. Quand les plats furent posés devant eux, le silence était toujours de rigueur, le début du repas également quand enfin le silence se brisa.

"- Alors, Hinata,..., comment tu vas ?

\- Je... je vais bien.

\- Ah... et tes études ? Tu passes dans l'année supérieure, ou bien tu es recalée ?... bien que je suis certain de ta réussite. Tu es une fille intelligente alors...

\- J'ai réussi mon passage, mais..., je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant... au téléphone.

\- Ah oui, écarquilla les yeux Naruto avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête sous l'embarras. J'ai oublié.

\- Visiblement, rétorqua Hinata, un peu irritée sous le coup de la déception et de la fatigue. Et ce n'est pas la première fois. C'est presque devenu répétitif, alors je commence à en avoir l'habitude."

Sa réplique fut suivit par un nouveau silence pesant. Lui, estomaqué par cette remontrance dissimulée, mais comprenant que cette fois, il avait peut-être franchi la ligne rouge. Elle culpabilisant d'avoir osé hausser le ton et d'avoir été cinglante, mais les mots de son répondeur ne faisaient que tourner en rond dans sa tête. Tous deux n'arrivaient à reprendre la parole, ne sachant pas comment désamorcer la grenade qu'il venait de dégoupiller. Naruto avait conscience qu'il en avait fait un peu trop et que, oui, il lui arrivait temps à autre d'oublier un appel, un événement la touchant, mais delà à recevoir de la froideur, c'était un peu exagéré. De plus, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout de la part de la douce Hinata. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, préférait se noyer dans son bol de ramen, l'esprit complètement vide, enfermé comme dans une bulle de protection psychique. Tous ses gestes étaient devenus purement mécaniques.

Néanmoins, les deux jeunes gens étaient parfaitement conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi. Et pourtant, ce fut ce qu'ils firent, échangeant des banalités quand enfin, le silence trop lourd fit craquer Naruto. Ainsi, ce fut surtout lui qui parlait, elle lui répondant par des phrases courtes ou des onomatopées. Cela continua jusqu'à la fin et même quand ils sortirent du restaurant. La Hyuga voulut se séparer de lui, prétextant une course, mais il lui proposa de l'accompagner, vu qu'il n'avait rien mieux à faire... Et puis, il avait envi de passer du temps avec elle, alors c'était l'occasion. La jeune femme accepta, bien qu'embarrassée et triste de savoir qu'il voulait la suivre que parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre de prévu. L'aurait-il abandonnée dans le cas contraire ? Peut-être, et ce fut surtout cette hypothèse qui lui fit mal. Cela lui rappelait les nombreuses fois où c'était déjà arrivé durant leur adolescence. Ce fut donc ainsi, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre que les deux jeunes gens enchaînèrent les pas.

L'Uzumaki lui aurait bien tenu la main, mais elle la gardait précieusement prisonnière au devant d'elle. Par contre, au bout d'un moment, il se demandait en quoi consistaient les achats de sa petite-amie, vu qu'elle ne s'arrêtait devant aucun magasin, à part peut-être les pharmacies. Plus d'une fois, à chaque fois qu'ils y passaient, Hinata ralentissait son allure déjà bien calme et regardait les vitrines ou la porte d'entrée, hésitante à y entrer avant de reprendre sa route. Il avait bien tenté de savoir le pourquoi d'une telle attitude et de quoi elle avait besoin dans ce genre d'échoppe, si elle était malade par exemple. Cela expliquerait la consultation. Malheureusement, elle lui répondait à peine, noyant le poisson dans des explications floues. Ainsi, il n'avait toujours pas percé la raison de son comportement. Au final, il avait l'impression qu'elle déambulait dans les rues sans but précis. Mais pourquoi ? A quoi rimait ce cinéma au juste ? Voulait-elle le décourager à la suivre pour qu'elle puisse enfin se rendre là où elle avait prévu d'aller ? C'était vraiment étrange. C'était...

"- ...Bizarre.

\- Pardon, retentit la voix d'Hinata.

\- Hein, quoi ?!... Non, non rien du tout, lui répondit Naruto. J'ai pensé tout haut.

\- Ah d'accord."

Rien d'autre ne fut rajouté alors que les deux tourtereaux s'étaient assis depuis quelques minutes sur un banc. Ce dernier était installé avec ses semblables sur une petite place où un énorme cerisier s'épanouissait auprès d'une fontaine. La Hyuga s'y était installée, commençant à être lasse de marcher ainsi. Son accompagnateur avait suivi le mouvement en lui proposant de lui acheter une glace ou une crêpe auprès d'un vendeur ambulant se trouvant à proximité dans son camion. Elle avait voulu tout d'abord refuser, mais...

"- Allez, je sais que tu en as envi, gourmande comme tu es.

\- Peut-être un peu trop, rajouta sa dulcinée en tâtant sans s'en rendre compte ses petites poignées d'amour. Tu le penses aussi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas du tout, répliqua le blond en s'agenouillant en face d'elle et réussissant enfin à capturer ses mains. Retires ses pensées de ta jolie tête et n'écoute pas ceux qui te critiquent... Tu es belle à mes yeux Hinata. C'est tout ce qui doit compter."

A cette réplique, sa belle lui sourit, mais ses yeux étaient éclairés d'une pointe de tristesse. Le blond se questionnait sur son origine alors qu'il s'était quand même redressé pour se fournir en gourmandises. Etait-elle encore victime de moqueries comme au temps du collège ou du lycée à cause de son apparence beaucoup moins filiforme que celles de ses camarades féminins ? Il espérait que non. Elles étaient maintenant à l'Université, un lieu où tous devaient certainement plus penser à son avenir qu'à taquiner, voir attaquer autrui. Bon, il y a bien eu l'affaire avec Juugo et ce qu'on lui avait apporté jadis, mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, tout avait été réglé, il n'avait plus entendu de rumeurs là-dessus, même Sakura ne lui rapportait rien d'étrange. Sa meilleure amie le lui aurait raconté. A moins que la cause soit ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Lui jetant un oeil vers elle un instant au moment où il fit la queue, il reconnut que c'était fort possible. Ils allaient devoir régler ça. Il en souffla, lui qui avait espéré un début de vacances d'été plus joyeux, c'était loupé. De son côté, Hinata avait à peu près les mêmes pensées. La tension entre eux n'était plus possible. Ce n'était pas vivable. Et puis, elle voulait tant savoir les événements qui avaient dressés un tel mur entre eux. Elle n'en pouvait plus et l'envie de connaître la réalité de leur situation était brûlante. Elle avait toujours en tête son message où il supposait qu'elle désirait rompre, mais comment aborder le sujet sans que cela se transforme en dispute. La jeune femme revint à la réalité quand l'odeur alléchante d'une crêpe au chocolat lui titilla les narines. Son aimé était revenu et la lui tendait. Elle lui sourit timidement pour le remercier en la prenant. Naruto reprenant sa place à ses côtés, ce fut donc une atmosphère d'un monastère que la dernière miette fut avalée. Les deux se lorgnaient du coin de l'oeil quand enfin, ils se décidèrent.

"- Naruto/Hinata..."

Une autre gêne naquit, mais cette fois, un petit rire moqueur et amusé naquit sur leur visage. Malheureusement, il ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le sérieux les reprenne. Alors que l'Uzumaki allait ouvrir la bouche pour commencer, il fut devancé.

"- Où étais-tu hier ?

\- Par... pardon, n'en revenait pas Naruto à cette question alors qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre.

\- Où étais-tu hier, répéta Hinata en relevant son visage qu'elle avait baissé depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa gourmandise. Je t'ai attendu toute la journée. J'avais même aidé Iruka à préparer ta chambre, la cuisine et j'en passe... Mais, rien... Tu n'es pas venu... Tu ne m'as même pas appelée... Et quand tu te décides à enfin le faire, ce n'était que pour m'envoyer paître ailleurs.

\- Je..., essaya de commencer le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle.

\- Et quand Sasuke est arrivé, j'étais heureuse car tu étais certainement derrière lui. J'allais enfin te revoir, me glisser dans tes bras... J'en avais si besoin, mais... tu n'étais pas là... Il était seul, nous parlant d'un accident où tu serais impliqué.

\- Hinata, je..., tenta encore Naruto en lui prenant sa main qui trônait à ses côtés, mais qu'elle retira aussitôt quand elle reprit son monologue sans lui laisser en placer une.

\- Et j'ai de nouveau attendu des heures avec l'angoisse qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, mais toujours rien, pas de venue, pas de coup de téléphone..., rien.

\- Je n'avais plus de batterie, se justifia le blond. Quand je suis enfin rentré, tu n'étais pas là et... J'ai cru que tu...

-... que je t'avais fait faux bon, le coupa la Hyuga, les larmes aux yeux autant à cause de son sentiment coupable de se mettre dans un tel état que de ses insinuations. Je l'ai très bien compris quand j'ai reçu tes messages... Oui, j'ai dû partir,..., la mort dans l'âme, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Apprend que mon père avait besoin de moi.

\- Tu m'accuses ne pas t'avoir tenu au courant, mais toi non plus, tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu étais indisponible.

\- Tu crois qu'on m'a laissée le temps de le faire. Dès mon arrivée, on m'a sautée dessus. Mon père recevait des invités importants qui désiraient me rencontrer et j'étais déjà en retard pour son repas d'affaire.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, rétorqua Naruto, tendu à l'évocation de ces derniers, mais surtout au souvenir du qualificatif qu'Hanabi leur avait gratifiés. Des gens charmants, enfin surtout l'un d'entre eux à ce qu'il paraît... Visiblement assez pour que tu m'abandonnes."

Il regretta à l'instant ses paroles quand il vit le barrage des émotions d'Hinata s'effondrer sous ses yeux. Les joues de sa princesse étaient ravagées de larmes, ses mains parsemées de tremblements dans l'espoir de se contrôler.

"- Comment... Comment oses-tu faire... faire ton jaloux... ? Pour toi, j'ai pratiquement coupé les ponts avec Kiba... Comment... peux-tu tout me mettre sur le dos, moi qui étais morte d'inquiétude pour toi ? Lui jeta-t-elle à la figure en se levant. J'en ais assez entendu."

Ni une, ni deux, la Hyuga se précipita en avant à la vitesse que lui permirent ses jambes fatiguées autant par ses nuits blanches que par sa longue marche. Son visage était ravagé et n'était qu'un torrent d'eau, des gouttes ruisselant sur ses joues pour les quitter dans l'air par la force de sa course. Elle voulait partir loin, très loin, mais où aller, ou se réfugier. Chez elle ? Elle ne s'y sentait pas si libre que cela, toujours à faire attention à ce qu'elle doit faire ou quoi dire. Sa relation avec Hiashi, en amélioration depuis plusieurs années, revivait des turbulences et donnait des signes de fatigue avec un retour de l'ancien temps avec jugement, la laissant en proie à ses ennemis. Ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à s'approcher de Neji. Il risquait de la pousser à rompre après avoir défié Naruto en duel pour laver son honneur. De plus, il était à coup sûr avec Tenten, donc pleurer entre les bras de sa meilleure amie, ou à manger avec elle un pot entier de glace, était impossible.

Chez Temari ou Karui ? Elles étaient certainement chez leur copain respectif. Pareil pour Ino et Saï. Quand à Sakura, bien que leur amitié semblait être revenue, son ancien comportement était encore trop frais en son esprit. Chez Matsuri ? Leur entente n'était plus au beau fixe et il y avait Gaara, à coup sûr avec elle. Chez Kiba ? Ce n'était pas non plus une bonne idée, sauf si elle voulait encore un sujet de dispute. Chez Lee ? Elle n'était pas si proche de lui que ça. Chez Shino, impossible, il était parti avec son père, entomologiste, en Amazonie pour l'aider à y étudier les insectes. Pourtant, il aurait représenté la meilleure solution, sa capacité de neutralité et d'écoute aurait été un avantage. Et quand bien même, elle ne voulait pas le déranger avec ses problèmes sentimentaux. La Hyuga l'avait suffisamment embêté avec ça durant leur adolescence. Que faire ? Où courir ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle courrait. Elle fuyait, mais pas pour longtemps.

En effet, quand il réalisa ce qu'il disait, son coeur se brisa à ce qu'il avait osé faire, accusé celle qu'il aimait, celle qui se résignait à faire des sacrifices pour lui, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs en soient la conséquence. La fuite de sa belle fut un nouveau poignard de culpabilité. Qu'avait-il fait ? Lui, qui voulait initialement se faire pardonner et se réconcilier, il avait tout échoué. Pire, il avait aggravé la situation. Maintenant, il avait vu Hinata s'éloigner de lui, de cette douleur dont il était l'instigateur. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il s'était précipité derrière elle dans l'espoir de la rattraper. Ce qu'il fit au bout que de quelques foulées quand dans un mouvement précis, il réussit à capturer la main de sa petite-amie, s'en servant pour l'obliger à arrêter sa course et la plaquer contre lui. D'un geste possessif, il entoura de ses larges bras ce corps parcouru de soubresauts à cause des larmes. Le couple resta ainsi, lui serrant avec autant de fermeté que de douceur sa belle, elle lui mouillant son sweat de sa peine. Quand enfin, Naruto la sentit un peu se calmer, il desserra sa prise sans pour autant la lâcher, la tête enfouie dans sa chevelure, contre son épaule.

"- Pardonne-moi Hinata, la supplia-t-il. Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. Je sais que tu ne me tournerais jamais le dos ainsi, que tu avais certainement tes raisons comme l'a supposé Iruka et encore une fois, il avait vu juste. J'ai réagi comme un con.

-...

\- Quand tu as parlé de tes obligations et des invités de ton père, leur description par ta soeur m'est revenue en mémoire... Je me suis transformé en homme jaloux... et c'est ma jalousie qui m'a fait dire ces horreurs... Je suis désolé."

Hinata garda le silence, les sanglots empêchant les mots de sortir. Elle se saisit, dans le dos de son aimé, son vêtement et le plissa avec force entre ses doigts, sa tête s'enfouissant le plus possible contre lui. Cela pouvait paraître paradoxale au vu de la situation, et de leur dispute, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Voilà, où elle voulait être, dans cette bulle où elle pouvait entendre le coeur de Naruto battre la chamade, sentir son odeur et profiter de sa chaleur. A travers de ce qu'elle ressentait, de ce frisson d'angoisse qui émanait de chacun de ses muscles, son blond lui faisait comprendre la sincérité de sa repentance. Au prénom d'Hanabi, elle avait bien tiqué et compris qu'encore une fois, une personne, bien que surement poussée par de bonnes intentions, avait encore mis son grain de sel dans leur relation, créant plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

"- Je t'en prie, Hinata,..., ne pars pas... Ne me quitte pas."

A cette supplique, la jeune femme se sentit coupable, mais surtout se souvint des messages sur son répondeur. Ils avaient été blessants, mais surtout ils avaient insinué qu'elle désirait rompre. Etait-ce donc la peur du blond ? Qu'elle l'abandonne. Cette crainte l'aurait-il donc vraiment influencé pour être aussi cinglant et dur ? Au vu de son attitude, il semblerait que c'était cela. Malgré sa peine, son amour pour cet homme qui avait connu énormément de solitude fut le plus fort.

\- Je t'aime tellement Naruto... Je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça... Pourquoi en doutes-tu ? J'ai le sentiment que tu n'arrives pas à réaliser la force de ce que je ressens et que tu ne me fais pas confiance."

A cette remarque, l'Uzumaki garda le silence, songeant à ses paroles. Nourrissait-il des doutes ? Non, il ne pensait pas que c'était ça. Plus d'une fois, Hinata lui avait donné des preuves de ses sentiments pour lui. Alors que lui arrivait-il ? A part la jalousie, mais aussi son mérite à être auprès d'elle mis en balance par la famille de sa belle, il ne voyait pas. Une chose était pourtant sûre. Il avait confiance en elle, bien plus qu'en les autres, à part peut-être Sasuke et Iruka. Se détachant un peu d'elle, tout en gardant le contact avec elle par ses épaules par le biais de ses mains posées dessus, il allait le lui dire et essayé de la contredire qu'une voix lui arriva de derrière de lui.

"- Tiens, bonjour Naruto. Quelle agréable coïncidence de te croiser ici."

A cette salutation, le concerné se retourna alors que refusant que quelqu'un la voit les yeux rouges et gonflés, les cheveux emmêlés, Hinata profita de son dos pour se cacher.

"- Bonjour, madame et monsieur Haruno, répondit l'Uzumaki en serrant la main des deux parents de Sakura. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Depuis hier, très bien, lui sourit la mère de la rose qui avait repéré la Huyga. D'ailleurs, je voudrais te remercier de la magnifique après-midi que nous avons passé avec toi hier.

A cette information, l'aînée d'Hanabi en eut le souffle coupé. Alors comme cela, pendant qu'elle s'était rongée les sangs, son aimé était chez les Haruno. Et après il osait se justifier en l'accusant d'avoir dû faire face à ses obligations. Les excuses à peine prononcés de son blond s'envolèrent en fumé, au point qu'elle se détacha de derrière lui à pas léger, si léger que seule une oreille attentive aurait pu l'entendre. Ceci dit, heureusement que tous se trouvaient sur un sol non granuleux, mais lisse. Et encore, peut-être que même comme ça, Naruto n'aurait pas fait attention à l'éloignement progressif et lent de sa dulcinée tellement les paroles de madame Haruno l'avait scotché sur place. Il essaya de placer un mot, conscient que les prochains qui allaient sortir de sa bouche seraient décisifs. Soit il sauvait son couple, soit il lui creuserait sa tombe. Malheureusement, on ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"- C'est dommage que tu ais refusé de rester dormir chez nous et que tu sois parti. Je suis certaine que Sakura aurait été ravie de te préparer la chambre d'ami... ou au pire de te prêter un bout de sa couette.

\- Mebuki, voyons, la réprimanda son mari qui lui aussi avait vu Hinata, encore plus depuis qu'elle reculait de leur trio, mais surtout ses yeux lavandes s'écarquiller d'horreur et de stupéfaction à ce qu'elle entendait. Cela ne se dit pas et puis, je te rappelle que...

\- C'est vrai. Excuse-moi, je m'égare, le coupa son épouse avec un faux air conscrit. Il m'arrive parfois d'oublier que maintenant vous n'êtes plus des enfants... Je me rappelle encore quand vous étiez, ma fille et toi, encore en culotte courte et que vous jouiez dans le jardin, pour ensuite me supplier de t'inviter à dormir avec Sakura... C'était ton amoureuse à l'époque. Tu t'en rappelles sans aucun doute.

\- Nous avons grandi maintenant, répliqua Naruto avec un ton et un regard noirs, mais ne sachant pas trop comment se sortir de ce guêpier.

\- Et oui, soupira Mebuki comme nostalgique. Veux-tu venir chez nous boire quelque chose ? Nous nous t'invitons. Sakura sera surement contente de te voir aujourd'hui.

\- C'est gentil, mais je vais refuser. Je suis déjà accompagné et je préfère rester seul avec ma copine.

\- Ah oui ?! S'étonna madame Haruno. Pourtant, je ne vois personne avec toi."

A cette information, le coeur de Naruto loupa un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait celle-là, pensa-t-il. Un peu en colère qu'elle ose ignorer sa dulcinée, il voulut la contredire en cédant la place à Hinata, mais ce fut à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il ne ressentait plus son poids et sa présence dans son dos. Comme au ralentis, son rythme cardiaque augmentant dans l'angoisse à chaque millimètre franchi, il fit volte face et rencontra le vide là où elle aurait dû se dresser. Balayant les alentours en face de lui dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, il fit chou blanc. Aucune silhouette ne correspondait à celle de sa princesse. Sa vue était obstruée par les passants et notamment un attroupement de jeunes, sûrement des lycéens ou des collégiens qui fêtaient l'arrivée des vacances. Serrant les poings de rage, de frustration et se traitant de triple idiot, il fusilla d'un coup d'oeil froid et cruel la mère de Sakura avant de s'élancer dans l'espoir de retrouver et rattraper Hinata.

La pensant déjà loin, il passa sans se préoccuper des premières boutiques qu'il croisait. Il aurait peut-être dû, car au milieu des plantes vertes et denses d'un fleuriste, la silhouette tant désirée se dessinait. Elle était tremblante, la main sur le coeur et ne réprimandant pas de nouvelles larmes de couler. Elle était dans un tel état que le gérant de la boutique alla la voir pour savoir si elle fuyait un agresseur. La fugueuse se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête. Regardant au delà de la vitrine, dans la rue, le vendeur vit alors apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux de blé affolé s'arrêter en criant un prénom. A ce son, son invitée surprise se tendit avant de tenter de se faire toute petite. Devinant un chagrin d'amour et après le départ du blond, l'homme lui proposa de boire un verre d'eau et la laissa tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle décida de partir quelques minutes après. Elle salua donc son complice improvisé et se retrouva bientôt sur le trottoir à nouveau.

Elle déambula, la tête complètement vide, faisant juste attention d'éviter de croiser son poursuiveur. Bientôt, elle entendit son portable sonné. Machinalement, elle le sortit de son sac à main. Cependant, dans son geste, un papier s'y échappa. Reconnaissant le nom de l'Uzumaki qui tentait de la joindre, ses yeux la piquèrent de nouveau avant de tomber sur la vue de ce dernier. Reconnaissant une ordonnance, elle resta ainsi figer dessus. Pendant ce temps, son téléphone continuait à signaler sa présence, mais en vain. Elle se refusait à décrocher. Enfin, tout signalement sonore prit fin. Tremblante, elle se pencha et ramassa sa propriété, mais ne la rangea pas tout de suite. Elle se questionnait une nouvelle fois sur ce qu'elle devait en faire. Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de s'en servir ? Sa place n'était-il pas dans la poubelle ? Se fut dans cette position qu'on la trouva et qu'une voix l'interpella.

"- Bonjour Hinata. Ravie de te... Mon dieu, mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Ca ne va pas ma chérie. Tu es dans un triste état."

A cette intervention, la dite jeune femme sursauta alors qu'elle tourna son visage complètement défait vers la personne qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Y mettant un nom, elle remit dans son sac l'ordonnance précipitamment, la froissant et en espérant qu'elle n'a pas été lue par cette dernière. La Hyuga voulut partir, mais elle n'avait pratiquement plus de force. Elle se résigna donc à laisser une main se poser délicatement sur son bras, comme pour la réconforter, alors que la seconde lui engloba les épaules, l'invitant ainsi à suivre son mouvement.

"- Allez viens avec moi. Je t'invite chez moi prendre une boisson chaude. Tu vas me raconter ce qui a pu se passer.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Vous n'avez qu'à me déposer chez moi.

\- Il n'en ait pas question. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans un tel état alors que je peux t'aider. Aimerais-tu vraiment faire face à ton père avec ton visage tout bouffi, tes vêtements en désordre, ainsi que tes longs cheveux ?"

Hinata se rangea à cet argument. Non, elle ne voulait surtout pas marcher dans les couloirs de sa demeure devant les regards inquisiteurs des Hyuga et encore moins devant celui de Hiashi, surtout si c'était pour y voir déception et désapprobation. Elle avait assez donné durant son enfance. Il était nécessaire qu'elle reprenne des couleurs et une certaine contenance avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle se laissa donc conduire jusqu'à une voiture où elle s'installa pour se faire conduire jusqu'à sa nouvelle destination. Pendant le trajet, elle fixait l'extérieur à travers la vitre, mais sans pour autant voir ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans le vide.

De son côté, Naruto courrait toujours. Il avait beau le faire dans tous les sens, tournant sa tête tout autour de lui, il ne vit pas le fruit de ses recherches. Pourtant, il se refusait d'abandonner et de se décourager. Faisant parfois quelques pauses, il se frayait un chemin à coup de coudre au milieu des touristes et des citoyens. Plus d'une fois, il avait arrêté une passante car sa chevelure, son attitude ou ses vêtements lui faisait penser à sa belle. Cependant, à chaque tentative, c'était choux blanc et il dut se plier en excuse de les avoir dérangées pour rien. Il dut même faire face à une gifle en guise de punition. Il avait bien tenté d'appeler Hinata, mais elle refusait de décrocher et il le comprenait. A bout de souffle et en sueur d'avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour du quartier, le blond se résigna à quitter les lieux et peut-être de tenter sa chance chez les Hyuga. Alors qu'il s'y dirigeait, il ne fit pas attention à la voiture qui passait non loin de là dans lequel, une ultime larme glissa sur la joue d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés.

Après le départ de Naruto dans la précipitation, le couple Haruno était sorti de leur stupeur après avoir été statufié par le regard noir qui leur avait été lancé. Le père de Sakura avait alors fixé son épouse avec désapprobation. Il savait que cette dernière n'appréciait pas la Hyuga et qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir été choisie par l'ami d'enfance de Sakura, mais delà à la dénigrer ainsi, juste en face de son petit-ami, alors là, c'était exagéré. Les deux parents de la rose avaient donc repris leur chemin et se dirigèrent vers leur demeure. Au cours du trajet, Kizashi, bien qu'un peu hésitant à aborder ce sujet, prit le parti de donner son avis à sa compagne.

"- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Mebuki et j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de vouloir imposer ce que tu veux. Naruto a fait son choix et ce n'est pas Sakura. Laisse-les tranquille. En plus, mademoiselle Hinata est une gentille fille.

\- Mademoiselle Hinata, tu t'écoutes parler... Mademoiselle Hinata, qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre, s'offusqua sa femme avec moquerie. Tu te rends quand même compte que ce n'est pas une altesse royale. Sakura vaut bien mieux qu'elle... Nous valons mieux qu'elle.

\- Elle reste la fille de mon patron, celui qui paye mon salaire, ce fameux salaire qui nous permet de vivre plus correctement et que tu dépenses en Vutton ou je ne sais plus trop quoi comme marque de luxe.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison, croisa les bras Mebuki. Et puis, tu ne comprends rien. Tu ne vois pas au long terme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire encore par là, souffla monsieur Haruno, déjà découragé.

\- Ecoute, tout ce que je fais, c'est pour Sakura,... pour nous trois . Si elle arrive à s'unir à cet héritier, elle sera honorée et considérée. Je reconnais que Sasuke aurait été mieux ou ce Neji, mais ils sont tous pris et le Hyuga n'a jamais montré un intérêt pour notre petite fille, Naruto oui. En réfléchissant bien, les Uzumaki sont leur équivalent. Ils ne peuvent pas le déshériter, donc avec un peu de chance, en plus de toucher son héritage, il pourrait envisager d'en prendre les rênes. Il faudrait juste qu'on ravive son amour pour Sakura en lui retirant cette pimbêche des pattes et qu'avec habilité, on lui suggère de devenir chef de cette grande famille.

\- Et moi, je te dis que tu ne feras rien du tout, se mit à se fâcher son époux alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de leur maison et qu'il déverrouillait la porte d'entrée. Je me suis promis de ne plus te laisser manigancer de tel plan.

\- Quoi ?! N'en revenait pas Mebuki qui avait l'habitude de mener son mari par le bout du nez. Il n'en ait pas question, tu m'entends ?! Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Sakura et je l'obtiendrais. C'est déjà en si bonne voie. Regarde ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

\- Peut-être, mais leur histoire de couple de ne nous regarde pas, insista avec force Kizashi en franchissant le seuil de sa demeure. Sinon, c'est Sakura qui risque d'en payer les pots cassés... Pas toi, ni moi, mais notre fille. Si tu l'aimes, abandonne cette idée.

\- Tu dis ça, mais c'est bien toi qui..., tenta d'ajouter son épouse en le suivant.

\- Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi j'ai fait ça, la coupa avec colère monsieur Haruno. Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas pour des raisons vénales, mais pour notre fleur de cerisier justement... Donc, tu vas faire ce que je te dis, maintenant ! Fin de la discussion.

\- Mais...

\- J'ai dit, fin de la discussion !"

Monsieur Haruno planta Mebuki dans le hall d'entrée. Cette dernière resta enfin muette avant de fusiller le dos de son mari d'éclairs noirs de haine et de fureur alors qu'il montait les escaliers vers le premier étage. Offusquée d'avoir été ainsi humiliée par celui qu'elle s'était résignée à épouser, elle se dirigea vers son propre boudoir et s'y enferma pour y crier toute sa rage. De son côté, arrivé à sa destination, Kizashi entrouvrit délicatement une porte pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur d'une chambre. Là, il y vit la silhouette endormie sous une couette d'où dépassaient quelques mèches de couleur rose. Attendri, l'homme eut un petit sourire avant de refermer. Il souffla ensuite, soulagé que leurs cris n'aient pas réveillé le soleil de ses jours qui avait enfin décidé à reprendre un peu goût à la vie après son chagrin d'amour en se remettant à manger et à sortir. Bien qu'elle avait eu une nuit, la veille, quelque peu agitée, elle avait enfin trouvé un peu le sommeil. Puis, il redescendit et rejoignit le salon où il prit le journal pour le lire dans son fauteuil favori.

Il était fier de lui, Il avait su résister à sa tête de mule d'épouse. Elle avait enfin vu qui portait le pantalon dans cette famille. Et puis, si cela ne marchait pas, et bien il n'avait plus qu'à lui couper les vivres et c'était réglé. Il resta ainsi, entendant juste Mebuki se rendre à la cuisine pour préparer le repas, pour ensuite se rendre à la salle à manger à son ordre que le repas était prêt. Ils mangèrent tout deux, gardant au chaud un bouillon à leur fille qui se décida à émerger quelques minutes après qu'ils aient mangé. Cependant, elle préféra juste prendre un plateau, emportant son bol dans sa chambre pour s'y restaurer. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que sa mère aurait bien voulu avoir un entretien avec elle. Cette dernière n'insista pas, se disant que ce n'était que parti remise et qu'elle devait surement couver un rhume. Et puis, elle était encore sur le coup de sa dispute d'avec Kizashi. Il lui fallait décolérer avant.

Ce même soir, Naruto était rentré chez lui, sans avoir pu voir Hinata qui était introuvable. Même sa propre famille ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Cela avait quelque peu inquiété Hanabi et Ko. Après son départ, ils étaient prêts à appeler Neji pour savoir s'il était au courant que quelque chose, mais Hiashi leur en avait empêché. Il avait reçu un appel l'informant que son aînée était avec une personne de confiance qui s'était proposée soit de la ramener, soit de l'héberger pour la nuit. Il ne connaissait pas les circonstances qui avaient engendré une telle situation, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas quand il avait appris avec qui sa fille était, et puis, il avait des affaires plus urgentes à régler.

De son côté, l'Uzumaki était maintenant au sein de sa salle de sport entrain de se défouler, frappant encore une fois contre le sac de sable en imaginant qu'il massacrait son propre visage, tellement il s'en voulait. Il avait même snobé tous les autres habitants de la maison qui avaient tenté de savoir ce qui en était, mais en vain. Il lui fallait attendre le lendemain pour tenter une nouvelle fois sa chance et espérer trouver les bons mots à confesser à Hinata pour la convaincre que c'était tout, sauf ce qu'elle pensait croire. Alors qu'il était sur le point de terminer sa séance de défoulement, au salon, Iruka entendit un bruit fracassant venir de l'entrée. Apparemment, quelqu'un venait de faire une rentrée des plus remarquées chez l'Uzumaki. La porte allait s'en souvenir longtemps au vu du bruit qu'elle avait produit en faisant une rencontre mémorable avec le mur adjacent. Soudain, un cri lui fit glacer le sang jusqu'à la moelle des os.

"- NARUTO ! Où es-tu, sale gamin ?

Cette intrusion en force l'obligea ainsi à se précipiter dans le hall où il vit deux personnes se présenter, dont une afficha une colère plus que noire, abyssale. C'était visiblement la propriétaire de cette voix si stridente qui venait de lui percer les tympans.

\- Voyons, calme-toi, essaya de temporiser le second invité venu à l'improviste.

\- Non, je ne me calmerai pas... NARUTO !"

Le dit jeune homme était quand à lui toujours dans la salle de sport qui était insonorisée. Terminant tout juste, il avait décidé d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Remontant, il était sur le point d'atteindre son but qu'une ombre lui saisit violemment l'épaule pour le forcer à se retourner. Il allait protester qu'il ressentit une vive douleur sur la joue, alors que tout son corps était projeté contre la façade avec force et fracas, au point qu'il tomba un genou à terre. Sortant de son étonnement, une main sur la rougeur qui commençait à naître sur sa peau, il fronça les sourcils, se préparant à se relever avec rage, prêt à en découdre avec son agresseur. Quand il dévisagea ce dernier, la surprise prit la place de la colère à la seconde.

"- Tsunade ?! Mais... mais pourquoi ?"

En effet, le surplombant, sa marraine était debout, un poing serré alors que l'autre main, qu'elle venait d'abattre sur lui, se rabaissait doucement pour reprendre sa place sur son côté. Son regard vert était aussi froid que la banquise et lui lançait des éclairs de fureur. Une pointe de déception y brillait également.

"- Tu oses me demander pourquoi, filleul indigne ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête d'avoir agi comme tu l'as fait ? On ne traite pas une jeune fille amoureuse ainsi... avec si peu de respect ! Je pensais que nous avions réussi à t'inculquer certaines valeurs !

\- Quoi ?! Mais je ne... comprends pas, débuta Naruto en se relevant doucement jusqu'à ce que cela fasse tilt dans sa caboche. Hinata ! C'est au sujet d'Hinata !

\- En effet. Pour une fois, tu comprends vite.

\- Euh, je peux savoir ce qui se passe, demanda Iruka.

\- Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre, mon cher, intervint un nouveau arrivant.

\- Mais Jiraya, tenta l'Umino avant de garder le silence face à l'invitation de ce dernier à faire ce qu'il lui conseillait.

\- Tu as des nouvelles !? S'en guérit le jeune homme en s'avançant vers sa marraine. Comment va-t-elle ? Je l'ai cherchée partout.

\- Tu es sûr d'avoir cherché tant que cela, parce que visiblement, ça ne fut pas fructueux. Tu n'es pas plutôt parti rejoindre je ne sais qui comme tu as osé le faire hier.

\- Tu as tout faux. J'ai fouillé les environs pendant des heures, je te ferais remarquer, s'emporta l'Uzumaki.

\- Tu me parles sur un autre ton, jeune homme. Ici, c'est toi qui est en faute, pas moi. C'est toi qui a brisé le coeur d'une innocente, s'énerva Tsunade, le faisant reculer face à une telle rage. Vraiment, tu ne mérites pas que je t'informe de l'endroit où elle s'est réfugiée.

\- Tu sais donc quelque chose. Dis-moi, Tsunade, insista Naruto, se reprenant et refusant de se laisser mener ainsi, avant de réaliser quelque chose. Mais attend, comment tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec Hinata au juste ?

\- Ca, je n'ai pas à te le dire.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Pour t'apprendre à vivre et à respecter une femme, pauvre idiot ! Se mit en colère la Senju. Hinata est incapable de le faire, alors je viens à sa place. Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état je l'ai trouvée quand je l'ai croisée dans la rue. Elle était complètement dévastée, presque incapable de faire un pas devant l'autre. Je la tenais à bout de bras, même Jiraya a pris peur quand il l'a vue arriver.

\- Ah oui, baissa la tête Naruto en serrant les poings. C'est si grave que ça.

\- Et merde, réalisa Tsunade. Tu m'as bien eu, petit roublard. Tu as su me tirer les vers du nez pour savoir ce que tu voulais sans que je m'en aperçoive, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour vendre la mèche sur son refuge.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas chez elle, sinon je l'aurai vu. Et puis, je pense que j'aurai eu une visite des plus brutales de Neji à la place de la tienne, réfléchit le blond, mais son esprit de raisonnement était complètement perturbé par les conséquences de cette journée pour trouver cette cachette. Je t'en prie, dis-moi. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Je veux la voir.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que je te donne finalement cette information.

\- Je l'aime, Tsunade. Je sais que j'ai fait le con, que j'ai agi comme un idiot, sans prendre en compte ce qu'elle ressentait. Je comprends que pour toi, je ne mérite rien, mais... je veux pouvoir m'expliquer... tout lui dire... Je refuse que notre histoire se termine ainsi,..., à cause des sous-entendus de tiers personnes."

Un silence suivit son monologue. La Senju, les bras croisés sur le torse, jaugeait son filleul. Il était tête haute, les yeux brillants de détermination, mais où une lueur d'un espoir désespéré y brillait. De plus, il tremblait de tout son corps, comme si ce dernier nourrissait à la fois un grand désarroi, et une volonté de se défendre. Jiraya identifia chez Naruto l'attitude qu'il aurait dû avoir durant sa jeunesse. Le blond faisait ce qu'il aurait dû accomplir, se battre pour Tsunade, lui montrer qui il était vraiment et ne pas se défiler quand il aurait dû éclaircir des quiproquos avec elle. S'approchant de son amie d'enfance, il lui souffla doucement quelques mots à l'oreille. Cette dernière ferma un instant les paupières après ça, semblant réfléchir. Elle resta ainsi pendant au moins une minute à être observé par un public composé par Iruka, Sasuke et Juugo, les deux venant d'arriver, qui ne comprenait rien à ce que ce spectacle signifiait.

"- Tu as la chance d'avoir un bon avocat, se mit-elle à dire. Je peux consentir à t'informer du lieu où se trouve Hinata,...,

\- Merci, Tsunade, s'enthousiasma Naruto, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-... mais à deux conditions.

\- Les quels ? Se figea le blond en perdant le sourire qui avait réapparu sur son visage, un nouveau frisson d'angoisse lui glissant dans le dos.

\- Déjà, je veux que tu me donnes ta version des faits. En fonction de ce que j'entendrais, je te donnerai le renseignement. Cependant, je te préviens, si je refuse de le faire, ma décision sera définitive et il te faudra t'y conformer. Ce ne sera pas la peine de te lancer dans un long plaidoyer. Je serai inflexible. On est d'accord ?

\- D'accord, consentit Naruto. Et la seconde ?

\- Que tu attendes que demain pour aller la voir.

\- Mais pourquoi, s'étonna le blond, lui qui voulait courir au pied de sa belle pour la supplier de lui pardonner.

\- Hinata n'est pas en état de se confronter à toi. Tu lui as fait énormément de mal. Elle a besoin de dormir. J'ai même dû lui donner une décoction à base de plantes pour qu'elle se calme.

\- Je comprends, finit-il par consentir à cette dernière annonce, le coeur en peine. C'est entendu, j'attendrais demain."

Ne voulant pas rester à discuter dans le couloir, il les invita tous à se rendre au salon. Là, il raconta les événements de son point de vue, mais surtout l'intervention de madame Haruno qui avait sonné le glas de leur sortie. L'Umino fut estomaqué d'apprendre tout le fin mot de cette histoire, lui qui n'avait reçu aucune réponse à ses questions sur les circonstances exactes qui avaient entraîné son fils adoptif à être en retard hier. En fait, les deux avaient passé ce temps à se disputer. Au final, il ressentit une once de compassion pour Naruto, car il devait le reconnaître. Le jeune couple fut la victime de l'accumulation de circonstances défavorables. De plus, il trouvait la réaction de Hinata quelque peu surdimensionnée, mais pourquoi, alors qu'il la savait être une femme raisonnable et compréhensive. Il y existait surement autre chose mais quoi ? Enfin, Iruka fut assez d'accord avec Tsunade, il valait mieux laisser la nuit passer pour permettre à tous les esprits de se poser et de se reposer.

"- Je vois, se mit à souffler la marraine du blond quand il eut terminé. Mauvaise communication entre vous et intervention malintentionnée des Haruno ou du moins de Mebuki, se mit à souffler la marraine du blond quand il eut terminé et avant de murmurer dans sa barbe. Ah si seulement, elle pouvait arrêter celle-là. Elle n'a pas changé depuis son adolescence, à toujours faire à sa sauce et tant pis pour les dégâts collatéraux, et pourtant elle est capable de se montrer généreuse quand ça lui prend.

\- Euh, je ne comprends pas trop, mais je veux bien te croire, lui indiqua Naruto.

\- Ne fais pas attention. Je parlais surtout à moi-même, rétorqua la Senju. Bon, au vu de ce que tu m'as dit, je veut bien te dire où se trouve Hinata pour que vous vous expliquiez, mais je te préviens, Naruto, soit un peu plus prévenant avec elle et arrête de faire passer tout le temps les autres avant vous, sinon tu risques de la perdre."

A cette recommandation, l'Uzumaki hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, mais encore une fois, Tsunade eut le mauvais pressentiment de n'avoir été qu'à moitié écouter. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas totalement dans le faux. En effet, à l'information qu'il allait obtenir ce qu'il désirait savoir, les oreilles du jeune homme furent qu'attentive à cette perspective. Le reste n'atteignit jamais son cerveau, ou tout du moins qu'une infime partie. Trop heureux de connaître enfin le lieu où il pourra rejoindre sa dulcinée et de se voir une chance de tout arranger, Naruto partit en direction de sa suite pour prendre enfin sa douche et ensuite son dîner. Il était tout sourire, certain qu'il était de sa victoire dans la bataille de la réconciliation. Hinata l'aimait trop pour lui en vouloir longtemps. Elle l'avait dans la peau, alors à lui, te trouver les bons mots pour réveiller l'étincelle. Ce qui sera aisé selon ses pensées. La nuit se passa donc assez sereinement pour lui, ce qui était moins sûr pour sa moitié qui cauchemarda de son côté.

Le lendemain, une future médecin émergea de son lit très tôt. Regardant le réveil, elle souffla, mais décida de se lever au lieu de rester sous la couette. Elle n'avait plus du tout sommeil de toute manière, ce qui était normal vu la journée qu'elle avait passé à dormir la veille. Entendant du bruit venant de la cuisine, elle devina qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir dit bonjour au soleil. Elle descendit donc et vit sa mère entrain de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

"- Bonjour maman.

\- Oh, bonjour Sakura. Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ? Tu as réussi à récupérer, j'espère. Tu avais l'air si fatiguée ces derniers temps.

\- Merci de te préoccuper de moi, remercia la rose, heureuse que sa mère pense à sa santé et de ce fait, fasse un peu attention à elle. J'avoue qu'avoir passé la journée d'hier à me reposer m'a requinquée.

\- J'en suis heureuse, lui sourit Mebuki. Tiens, ton petit déjeuner est prêt."

La mère et la fille passèrent un bon moment à discuter, s'échangeant des anecdotes, toutes les deux au grand bonheur de Sakura. Ces moments étaient rares et à chaque fois, elle en profitait un maximum. Cela ravivait ses espoirs de faire la fierté de celle qui lui avait donnée la vie, mais aussi de se sentir aimer d'elle. Les deux conversèrent tellement bien que le milieu de matinée arriva bien vite. Alors qu'elle se décida enfin à faire un brin de toilette, et au moment où elle allait franchir la porte de la cuisine, Sakura fut interpellée par madame Haruno.

"- Oh, ma chérie, il faut absolument que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé hier quand on était de sortie avec ton père.

\- Quoi donc, interrogea sa fille qui vit sa curiosité se réveiller au vu de l'enthousiasme de sa maternelle.

\- Et bien, quelque chose qui pousse mon petit doigt à me dire que bientôt Naruto sera libre et que tu pourras mettre ton grappin dessus... Ainsi, finit ton chagrin d'amour et bonjour considération sociale et sécurité pécuniaire.

\- Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? N'en revenait pas Sakura avant de rajouter d'une petite voix triste. Naruto est avec Hinata. Tu as bien vu comment il parle d'elle. Il n'est pas prêt de rompre ça je peux te le garantir. Il en ait trop accro.

\- Et moi, je te garantis le contraire," lui sourit avec mesquinerie Mebuki, une étincelle de sadisme dans la pupille.

A cette lueur dans les yeux de sa mère, la rose se figea, comme geler d'effroi. Une goutte glaciale glissa dans son dos, la faisant frissonner. Un pressentiment la prit au coeur si bien qu'elle fit un pas en avant vers son interlocutrice tout en tremblant.

"- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Moi ?! S'offusqua faussement cette dernière. Rien.

\- Maman ! Insista sa fille.

\- J'ai juste sauté sur une occasion en or pour rappeler le magnifique moment que nous avons passé ensemble au bon souvenir de Naruto, c'est tout.

\- Mais encore ?! Si tu es si sûr qu'il redevienne célibataire, c'est que tu as d'autres billes dans ton sac. Allez raconte, ça... m'intéresse," l'encouragea Sakura.

Face à cette curiosité enthousiaste, Mebuki s'empressa de raconter à sa progéniture le moment où son mari et elle avaient croisé Naruto, mais surtout dans quel état était Hinata. Elle lui fit part de comment elle avait mis juste de l'huile sur le feu. Pour elle, c'était certain, le couple allait rompre. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Elle en eut même un rire machiavélique à cette idée. Elle se voyait déjà profiter des hardiesses d'être la belle-mère d'un héritier. Son exposé terminé, madame Haruno s'attendit à une réaction en liesse de Sakura, mais étrangement, cette dernière se tenait silencieux, tremblante, la tête baissée, mais surtout une aura sombre l'entourait. D'un coup, elle la vit courir en direction de sa chambre. Elle essaya bien de l'appeler, mais la rose l'ignora en claquant sa porte.

Celle-ci se précipita sur son portable pour y composer un numéro. Alors que la tonalité s'entendait dans l'appareil, elle se démêlait avec son pyjama pour l'enlever. Puis ce fut le tour des sous-vêtements qu'elle tenta s'enfiler d'une main. Malheureusement, cela sonnait dans le vide. Personne ne daignait répondre. Laissant choir son téléphone un instant, elle s'empressa d'aller à la salle de bain pour s'asperger d'eau et se brosser les dents, ainsi que ses cheveux. Avec autant d'empressement, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller sans vraiment faire attention à la mode et à l'harmonie de la couleur. Plusieurs fois, elle tenta de joindre la personne qu'elle désirait ardemment contacter, mais ce fut des échecs supplémentaires. En désespoir de cause, elle composa un autre numéro.

Dans une autre demeure, un i-phone vibrait et sonnait sur une table de nuit faisant grogner son propriétaire, toujours sous la couette malgré l'avancée de la matinée. Cependant, les vibrations ne l'incitèrent pas à se réveiller et à voir qui désirait le contacter. Au bout de quelques sonneries, plus rien. Le dormeur se retourna dans son lit, s'enfonçant encore plus dans son oreiller, heureux de ne plus être dérangé. Malheureusement, pour lui, sa tranquillité ne dura que quelques instants puisque le même phénomène se répéta une nouvelle fois, puis encore une autre, mais même comme ça, il ne bougea pas. Par contre, cela dérangea à un autre habitant de la maison. Ce dernier fit une entrée fracassante dans la chambre. La violence fut telle que l'endormi se redressa dans son lit, sans pour autant se soucier de son téléphone toujours en action.

"- La vache, tu ne veux pas arrêter ton réveil, là. Ça me soûle de l'entendre sonner dans le vide. Il m'empêche de me concentrer sur ma lecture. Eteint le et lève-toi, feignant.

\- Putain, tu fais chier Sasuke... Et puis, ce n'est pas mon réveil. Quelqu'un me harcèle, mais je n'ai pas du tout envi de répondre... Je veux dormir, se recoucha l'occupant de la pièce alors que son téléphone se tut une énième fois.

\- Tu veux dormir... Monseigneur Naruto veut dormir, lui qui était prêt hier à atomiser le monde entier si on l'empêchait d'aller voir Hinata et qui a dû se résigner face à la force de frappe de Tsunade... J'aurai cru que tu serais le premier lever vu ce qui s'est passé, te jetant à ses pieds... Tu me déçois mec.

\- Merde, Hinata, réalisa le blond qui sauta direct sur ses pieds pour courir vers sa salle de bain avec une poignée de vêtements pris à la va-vite.

\- Baka," souffla Sasuke.

Alors qu'il entendit l'eau de la douche coulée, ce dernier entendit une autre tentative d'appel. Il ne fut pas le seul à prêter l'oreille à la sonnerie.

"- Sasuke, tu peux répondre s'il te plaît, cria son frère de coeur. C'est peut-être Hinata ou Tsunade. Dis que j'arrive bientôt.

\- Tu ne manques pas de culot quand même, vociféra le ténébreux. Mais apprends que ce n'est pas le tien qui sonne cette fois, mais le mien."

Sans entendre la réaction de Naruto, l'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils quand il identifia l'émetteur. Décrochant, il s'éloigna de la chambre et commença une conversation bien étrange. Pendant ce temps, le blond avait terminé sa toilette et sans se soucier de son camarade, sirotait un instant un café sous les yeux écarquillés d'Iruka qui lui aussi se serait attendu à son départ plus tôt vers Hinata. Laissant ça de côté, et s'en lavant les mains, l'Umino le regarda prendre ses clés de voiture et quitter la maison. Il en informa ensuite Sasuke qui était à sa recherche et lui demandait s'il l'avait entraperçu. Visiblement, il avait eu besoin de lui parler d'un sujet important, mais trop tard, il venait de le louper. Il ne pouvait que prier pour que tout se passe bien pour son meilleur ami, surtout après le coup de fil qu'il venait d'avoir.

Pendant tout ce temps, madame Haruno ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sakura faisait un tel tapage et bougeait dans tous les sens, comme si le diable lui courrait après. Une seule hypothèse lui traversa l'esprit qu'elle en sourit. Elle était vraiment satisfaite du résultat qu'elle escomptait, voir sa fille se battre et récupérer ce qui lui était due, bien qu'elle trouvait cela un peu précipité. Elle était certes certaine de la rupture prochaine du couple, mais ce n'était pas encore fait. Bah, haussa-t-elle des épaules. Peut-être que son unique progéniture désirait rappeler à Naruto sa présence, mais surtout qu'il pouvait compter sur elle pour le consoler. Ce fut donc en lui souhaitant bon courage qu'elle la salua quand la rose passa la porte d'entrée en catastrophe pour se précipiter sur son scooter, acheté par son père pour la féliciter d'avoir réussi ses premières années d'étude en médecine. Mebuki espérait juste que tous ses espoirs se retrouvaient récompenser par une prochaine bonne nouvelle.

De son côté, Naruto s'était arrêté dans une pâtisserie et ensuite au sein de la boutique des Yamanaka. Il y rencontra Ino qui aidait son père. Elle lui fit le plus beau des bouquets tout en discutant avec lui. Bien entendu, il ne lui raconta pas les vraies raisons de son achat, elle préférant s'imaginer à un cadeau surprise. Elle se plaignit même de Saï, et se mit à rêver de son fiancé lui offrant des présents aussi romantiques, mais bon, il jugeait que vivant entourer de fleurs, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en recevoir. Il n'avait pas encore compris la signification de ce geste d'affection. Enfin, elle l'aimait tel qu'il était, et puis, il se rattrapait très largement en la transformant en muse pour la plupart de ses toiles. L'Uzumaki lui sourit, une main derrière la tête, un peu gêné par l'omission qu'il faisait. Ce fut donc en bien retard sur ses projets initiaux qu'il se retrouva devant une maison de ville qui ne payait pas de mine et qui n'était en rien comparable à sa résidence. Néanmoins, elle avait l'air coquette et confortable avec ses pierres de tailleur bien coupées et assemblées. Sur le point de sonner, le jeune homme vit la porte s'ouvrir devant lui.

"- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu te décides à venir. Je regrette presque de t'avoir dit où la trouver. Tu es sûr de vouloir arranger les choses ?"

\- Euh, désolé, Tsunade... J'ai fait quelques achats, d'où mon retard, ne put que dire Naruto, reconnaissant qu'elle avait en partie raison, tout comme Sasuke.

\- C'est ce que je vois, mais tu aurais pu te bouger les fesses plus tôt. Je m'attendais à te voir dès l'aurore, moi, vu ta détermination d'hier."

Sentant la déception dans la voix de sa marraine, l'Uzumaki ne sut quoi dire pour se défendre. Il était vrai que son comportement n'était pas vraiment en accord avec ses paroles. Il priait pour qu'Hinata n'ait pas une exigence aussi élevée.

"- J'espère que cela en valait le coup et que cela suffira. Viens rentre. Elle se trouve au jardin."

La suivant, Naruto se dirigea donc vers l'arrière-cour recouverte d'une pelouse et où quelques plantes et un arbre poussaient. Ce n'était pas très grand, juste suffisant pour une personne qui n'avait pas vraiment la main verte, mais surtout pas le temps pour entretenir un parterre important, tout en appréciant prendre de temps en temps le soleil avec une boisson fraîche sous l'ombre végétale. Sur le seuil de la véranda qui le séparait de sa belle, il la vit assisse sur un transat, son sac par terre et son gilet sur les épaules, comme si elle était sur le point de quitter les lieux. Se tournant vers sa marraine, cette dernière répondit à sa question muette.

"- Oui, Hinata désirait partir tôt chez elle pour ne pas abuser de mon hospitalité. J'ai dû me montrer très persuasive pour qu'elle attende encore. Elle était sur le point de partir il y a encore quelques minutes, avant ton arrivée."

A cette information, Naruto en baissa les yeux, conscient qu'il avait encore merdé. Pourquoi il faisait autant d'erreurs en ce moment avec elle ? Etait-ce à cause de la surveillance constante qu'il sentait sur les épaules, de Neji, de sa jalousie vis-à-vis de Kiba, de la situation avec les Hyuga ? Il n'en savait rien et cela le mettait en colère. Soufflant pour réguler ce sentiment, il se décida à s'avancer vers sa dulcinée. Celle-ci était entrain de profiter du soleil sur sa chaise longue, ses cheveux étalés autour d'elle, ses yeux fermés. Son visage brillait sous l'effet des rayons solaires, bien que par moment les ombres des feuilles se dessinaient sur ses joues, faisant un jeu d'ombres et de lumière sur sa peau blanche. Bien que des cernes se devinaient, le blond la trouvait magnifique et ressentit des scrupules à casser ce tableau en la dérangeant. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité.


	58. Une découverte heureuse ou non

Merci à Streema, à BlackVelane et à la troisième personne qui a commenté le dernier chapitre. Tout trois, vous avez raison pour Naruto et je suis assez fière de moi pour avoir réussi à faire ressortir cela dans mes écrits. C'était un peu mon but. Sache Streema que tu chauffes dans tes hypothèses, mais sache que cela ne sera pas aussi facile, enfin, je vais essayer tout du moins. Comme dit le diction, chat échaudé craint l'eau froide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto était si absorbé par sa contemplation qu'il ne fit même pas attention au départ de Tsunade, appelée visiblement ailleurs. Ainsi, hypnotisé, le jeune homme vit bientôt les yeux nacrés de sa belle s'ouvrir et se tourner vers lui. Visiblement, elle n'était pas endormie, mais plutôt entrain d'absorber l'énergie de ce calme et du soleil. Réalisant sa présence, Hinata détourna le regard, blessant de culpabilité le coeur du blond, pour se redresser sur son transat, les mains sur les genoux, attendant son sort. Ni une, ni deux, son soupirant s'élança en avant, puis soudain, comme s'il se sentait indigne d'avancer plus, s'arrêta à quelques foulées d'elle. Embarrassé par la situation, il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche, mais en vain. De son côté, la Hyuga n'osait pas lever les yeux sur lui, mais il le fallait bien pourtant. Néanmoins, elle en était pour le moment incapable. Tsunade l'avait bien sermonnée pendant plusieurs minutes sur le fait de ne pas laisser passer son comportement et de se montrer forte, mais elle connaissait aussi sa faiblesse.

Il lui suffisait de la plonger dans ses pupilles azuréens pour oublier toutes remontrances dont elles devraient l'accabler, mais il était aussi vrai que cette fois, c'était différent. Son coeur avait du mal à s'en remettre. Les mauvais souvenirs des jours précédents et de ses espoirs déçus lui revinrent en mémoire et lui donnèrent assez de force pour faire enfin face. Hinata leva donc son visage vers celui qui habitait malgré tout son être. Au lieu de tomber sur son faciès, sa vue fut plutôt obscurci par une boîte de rouleaux à la cannelle et un bouquet de fleurs composé de plusieurs petites fleurs comme des géraniums, mais surtout de... deux roses. Voyant leur couleur, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Voulait-il donc rompre ? Levant son regard un peu plus haut, elle dévisagea Naruto qui tentait un petit sourire conscrit avant de revenir sur les plantes.

Les fixant un court instant, elle reconnut le coup de main d'Ino dans sa conception. Apparemment, c'était dans sa boutique qu'il était allé se fournir. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne se soit pas étendu sur les raisons de son geste. De toute manière, ce n'était pas nécessaire, et elle le savait. Leur amie connaissait le langage des fleurs... et elle aussi. C'était pourquoi une crainte la prit quand elle vit la couleur jaune d'une des roses. De tels pétales pouvaient exprimer dans l'expression amoureuse la trahison, l'infidélité, mais aussi la rupture. L'avait-il trompée ou lui avait-il mentie, d'où son désir de rompre ? Cependant, ce genre de message était antinomique avec l'autre rose qui était orange. Celle-ci était le symbole du désir charnel, de l'admiration et de l'enthousiasme.

Ainsi, si Hinata se fiait qu'au langage des fleurs, Naruto la désirait, mais l'aurait trahie d'une manière ou d'une autre, ayant peut-être craqué à force d'attendre sans doute. Il lui demanderait alors pardon en avouant ainsi sa faute, car oui, l'autre signification de la couleur jaune d'une rose était une demande de pardon, surtout si elle s'appuyait sur le nombre de roses offertes. En effet, quand une unique rose était donnée, un homme exprimait son coup de foudre, deux était l'expression pour se faire pardonner. La jeune femme en était soulagée, bien que sa crainte de l'entendre lui avouer une infidélité avec Sakura lui tambourinait l'esprit. Heureusement, les paroles de Naruto renforcèrent son soulagement, balayant son dernier doute.

"- Je t'ai acheté ces deux roses et ta pâtisserie favorite pour me faire pardonner mes paroles et mon attitude d'hier... Je suis désolé, Hinata.

\- M - Merci," le remercia la jeune femme en se saisissant délicatement des fleurs et du second présent.

Se faisant, elle se traita quand même d'idiote, car en général, quand quelqu'un désirait couper tous liens amoureux, il envoyait plutôt des roses sans tiges. Néanmoins, bien que touchée par son geste, cela ne réglait pas leur différent et ce qui s'était passée durant les deux jours précédents. Elle déposa alors le bouquet à côté d'elle, avec la boîte de gourmandise, étonnant le blond qui avait plus l'habitude de la voir humer ceux qu'il lui offrait, bon quand il pensait lui en acheter. Ce qui était rare, il fallait qu'il se l'avoue. Ce qui lui fit surtout comprendre qu'il ne pourra pas s'en sortir aussi facilement par une pirouette, était le fait qu'elle n'ait pas ouvert les rouleaux de cannelle pour en piquer un et le manger. Là, c'était grave. Une main derrière la tête, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

"- Hinata, je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais... j'étais jaloux et... je l'ai laissée parlé.

\- Naruto, la jalousie accompagne les sentiments amoureux, c'est normal, mais si elle ne fait que nourrir la crainte de l'abandon, alors elle n'est que poison... Pourquoi as-tu si peu confiance en moi... ou du moins une telle appréhension ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, reconnut le blond, désolé de ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette question.

\- C'est dommage, soupira la Hyuga restant par la suite silencieuse dans une atmosphère tendue, les yeux exprimant toute sa détresse.

\- Hinata, l'appela doucement l'Uzumaki en s'agenouillant devant elle pour être à sa hauteur. Cela me fait mal de te voir aussi abattue, surtout à cause de moi... Je sais que c'est entièrement ma faute. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour gagner ton pardon."

A cette proposition, la jeune femme réussit à avoir assez de courage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ceux de son aimé regorgeaient d'une douce détermination, d'une pointe de tristesse et d'un soupçon de culpabilité. Il était vrai qu'il avait ses tords, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'idée qu'elle aussi était fautive. Elle aurait pu peut-être prendre cinq minutes pour lui envoyer un message afin de le prévenir des raisons de son absence à son arrivée. Elle aurait pu éviter de lui demander d'emblée où il était... Elle ne savait pas quoi en fait, mais quelque chose qui leur aurait évité une telle situation. Finalement, peut-être qu'ils avaient tous raison. Elle ratait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, même sa vie sentimentale.

"- Je devrais peut-être aussi lui présenter mes excuses, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle que pour lui, mais il l'entendit.

"- Quoi ?! Mais, non, tu n'es responsable de rien du tout dans cette histoire, s'empressa de la contredire le blond la faisant sursauter. La faute est mienne et celle de..., des circonstances.

La dernière hésitation de son aimé fut remarquée par la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait l'impression qu'il couvrait quelqu'un, mais qui ? Sakura ? A cette idée, la douleur qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'avant-veille se renforça, l'obligeant à se détourner de lui. Il n'avait plus en face de lui son beau visage, mais son épaule et une partie de son omoplate.

"- Naruto, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, l'encouragea Hinata, sans pour autant le regarder. Si tu m'aimes et que tu me veux encore à tes côtés, dis-moi ce qui nous vaut notre déchirure... Je t'en prie, dis-moi pourquoi je souffre aujourd'hui."

La supplique de sa bien-aimée était légitime et il ne pouvait plus y être insensible. Elle n'était pas responsable de la situation et cela lui déchirait le coeur qu'elle puisse se juger coupable de quelque chose.

"- D'accord, je vais tout t'avouer."

Disant cela, Naruto s'assit à côté d'elle, tout en lui tenant les mains entre les siennes. Installé ainsi, il pouvait de nouveau replonger son regard dans le sien. Il vit ainsi une larme de détresse naître dans ses yeux, le faisant complètement chanceler, mais surtout renforcer cette résolution. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais il n'en pouvait presque plus et si dire la vérité pouvait l'empêcher de la perdre, soit, tant pis si on le prenait pour un homme manquant à sa parole. Cependant, il allait devoir remonter un peu plus dans le passé pour être bien compris. Tout de même décidé, il s'apprêta à tout déballer qu'un tintamarre se fit entendre en provenance de la maison.

"- Naruto ! Hinata !" Cria une voix forte mais qui sonnait aussi de désespoir.

Cette intervention eut le don de tout suspendre et d'empêcher le futur officier dans sa résolution d'aveux. Sa petite-amie, quand à elle, interloquée, se concentra sur la personne à l'origine de cette nouvelle arrivée. Les deux tourtereaux virent ainsi courir vers eux la seule jeune femme aux cheveux roses qu'ils connaissaient. Cette dernière était l'incarnation de la panique tellement ses pupilles brillaient d'inquiétude. Derrière elle, s'avançait avec empressement Tsunade. A cette entrée, l'Uzumaki en lâcha les mains de sa belle pour se lever et faire un pas vers sa meilleure amie, se positionnant de telle manière qu'il se trouvait entre les deux étudiantes. A quelque pas du couple, cette dernière se jeta à leur pied, tombant les genoux dans l'herbe.

"- Naruto, Hinata, pardonnez-moi... Tout est ma faute,..., pardon... pardon... Je vous en supplie... Ne vous séparez pas à cause de moi... je n'en supporterai pas ce poids..."

\- Sakura, mais que, interrogea l'Uzumaki qui n'en revenait pas d'une telle attitude de soumission, au même titre qu'Hinata qui ne comprenait rien à la situation non plus.

Le couple fixait leur amie dans une posture si ramassée sur elle qu'ils avaient peur qu'elle puisse disparaître dans le gazon. Elle serrait tellement son poignet gauche dans son autre main que ses ongles menaçaient de s'enfoncer dans la chair et la mettre à vif. Le plus surprenant était sa litanie qui ne cessait de répéter des excuses incompréhensibles. Estomaqué par cette image, les amoureux interrogèrent du regard, sans prononcer un seul mot, Tsunade.

"- Pas la peine de vous tourner vers moi, haussa-t-elle des épaules. Je ne suis pas plus avancée que vous. Sakura est arrivée comme une furie pendant que vous commenciez à parler. Elle a pratiquement forcé le passage en prétextant une question de vie et de mort. Vu que c'est vous qu'elle veut voir, je vous laisse gérer."

La Senju ne leur permit même pas de prendre la parole qu'elle avait déjà fait volte face pour rentrer chez elle où un certain Jiraya l'attendait dans le salon entrain d'observer de loin le déroulement de cette scène. Il fallait avouer que c'était une certaine inspiration pour ses livres. De leur côté, Naruto fit la moue à cause de l'abandon de sa marraine avant de reprendre son sérieux face aux incessantes suppliques de sa soeur de coeur. Un peu plus, il avait l'impression qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière sur elle-même. Quand à Hinata, elle eut mal de voir la rose ainsi et par compassion s'avança vers elle. Lui prenant délicatement les mains, elle l'obligea à la regarder. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire d'encouragement dès que Sakura accepta son invitation de la suivre jusqu'à son transat. Doucement, elle la fit asseoir alors que Naruto les rejoignit en restant debout en face des deux jeunes femmes.

"- Sakura, que se passe-t-il ? Finit par demander le blond.

Ce manque d'indélicatesse lui valut d'être fusillée par Hinata, mais il n'en démordait pas. La rose n'avait pas être ici et elle avait osé le couper. Oui, il a été brusque mais l'impatience et le désir de reprendre où il en était, enfin plutôt de commencer ce qu'il aurait aimé débuter, avaient pris le dessus. Et encore, il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir vider tout son sac à présent.

"- Naruto, tu ne vois pas qu'elle ne va pas bien.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Hinata, l'excusa Sakura. Ma mère m'a appris tout à l'heure ce qu'elle a osé faire hier... Je voulais absolument vous voir et tout arranger entre vous... Je sais que votre dispute est ma faute... et que ma mère en a profité..., mais Hinata, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois... Je...

\- Calme-toi, Sakura, l'invita la Hyuga. Ta mère nous a dit que Naruto...

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute..., la coupa avec empressement la rose. Ma mère est une vraie sangsue et elle a des idées très arrêtées et pourtant j'ai essayé,..., je t'assure, que j'ai essayé de lui faire changer d'avis,..., mais elle est têtue comme une mule... Tout est arrivé à cause d'elle et son entêtement, mais elle l'a fait pour moi... et tout ça parce que je suis toujours... enfin, cela n'a pas d'importance... Tout ce qui faut savoir c'est que je suis la seule responsable... Naruto n'a rien fait."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hinata qui perdit patience. Le discours de Sakura était incompréhensible. De plus, ses dernières paroles sous entendaient qu'elle nourrissait encore des sentiments pour Naruto. A cette supposition, la Hyuga lui en lâcha les mains et se levant, s'éloigna d'elle. A cet éloignement, la rose en baissa la tête, attristée mais qu'espérait-elle d'autre de toute manière. De son côté, le blond fronça les sourcils, la même idée en tête. Sa meilleure amie ne leur avait-elle pas affirmé avoir réussi à passer au-dessus de ses soit-disant sentiments ? Après pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Les oublier ne devait pas être facile. Il suffisait de voir combien d'années avait attendu sa belle avant qu'il réponde à son amour. Il était presque certain qu'à un moment donné, elle avait dû essayer de les faire disparaître, mais en vain. A cela, malgré la gravité de la situation, son égo se sentit gonfler.

"- Je n'en peux plus. Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui s'est déroulé ces deux derniers jours ! Je vous en supplie."

Une nouvelle fois, le coeur de Naruto battit de culpabilité à la vision de sa dulcinée aussi perdue. S'approchant d'elle, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se déroba qu'il les abaissa, triste d'un tel rejet, mais le comprenant ceci-dit. Il resta donc à quelques pas d'elle alors qu'elle se rassit sur une souche non loin de là, la tête dans ses mains. Un petit moment de flottement se fit durant lequel un petit vent se leva faisant virevolter la chevelure des deux jeunes femmes, l'une assisse dans l'attente d'un soulagement, l'autre avachie sur la chaise longue, recroquevillée sur elle-même, incapable de regarder ses amis et une angoisse dans le coeur. Le blond était là, entre elles, les observant tour à tour pour enfin fixer son regard sur la silhouette misérable de sa meilleure amie.

"- Très bien, s'éleva sa voix au bout d'un moment.

A cela, Sakura leva brusquement la tête et le dévisagea. Elle plongea ses pupilles rondes d'appréhension dans ceux de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier pouvait y voir détresse, panique, mais aussi résignation. Les deux restèrent ainsi, à se fusiller en tentant de comprendre les intentions de l'autre. Cependant, il n'était pas dit que la rose puisse en supporter le poids et très vite, elle se détourna, fermant ses paupières comme pour fuir la réalité. Naruto crut alors percevoir des mouvements presque imperceptibles de tête signalant une négation, à moins que ce soit des spasmes de sanglots qu'elle tentait de réprimer.

"- Tout a commencé quand...

"- Avant-hier, j'ai juste croisé Naruto quand il est arrivé à Konoha, le coupa Sakura. Mes parents l'ont invité à rester quelques instants. Ma mère a tout fait pour le garder le plus longtemps possible avec nous, et cela malgré mes tentatives de le libérer de ses griffes... Je t'assure que j'ai essayé et que Naruto a aussi tenté de partir plus tôt... Ce qu'elle a raconté hier, c'était faux et...

\- Quoi, c'est tout ?!" N'arrivait pas à en revenir Hinata.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette explication ? Tous ce que disait la Haruno étaient décousus et n'avaient pas vraiment de sens ? Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit aussi simple. Et puis, cela accusait encore plus Naruto, car s'il était avec la rose, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir emprunté son téléphone ou celui de ses parents pour la prévenir. Surtout, les dires de Sakura insinuaient qu'il avait mille fois préféré la suivre jusqu'à chez ses parents plutôt que la retrouver chez lui. Il devait assurément savoir que sa petite amie l'attendait avec impatience et crainte. La Hyuga zieuta vers le bouquet de fleurs et douta encore plus. Les couleurs étaient finalement assez appropriées. Il avait des raisons à se faire pardonner, ça s'est sûr. Elle se sentait, peut-être pas trahie, mais abandonnée en cet instant. Cependant, y avait-il de quoi lui en vouloir, au point de songer à une rupture ? N'avait-elle pas exagéré les choses ?

Peut-être, mais il avait préféré la rose à elle, comme au temps de leur enfance. La Hyuga avait l'impression d'avoir atteint sa limite. De son côté, l'Uzumaki se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, fusillant du regard Sakura. Cette dernière le lui rendit pendant un échange de courte durée, mais qui visiblement avait une quelconque signification pour les deux amis. Comme auparavant, la rose se détourna et recommença à sangloter alors qu'il souffla, presque découragé. Puis, il posa les yeux sur sa belle. Cette dernière était toute tremblante et les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues. N'y tenant plus, il brisa la distance qu'elle avait désiré mettre entre eux et la prit dans ses bras. Pendant les premières secondes, il crut qu'elle l'acceptait, mais cela ne dura pas. Hinata le rejeta encore une fois.

"- Ne me touche pas !

\- Hinata, se désola le blond.

\- Pourquoi me suis-je inquiétée ? Il n'y avait pas de raison au final... Mon petit-ami a peut-être frôlé la mort dans un accident de la route, mais ce n'est pas grave, laissons cette pauvre fille se ronger les ongles d'inquiétude... Il aurait pu soulager un coeur aimant en rentrant pour y prendre soin,..., mais non, il préfère passer un temps agréable avec sa meilleure amie, se mit-elle à rire jaune. Bien, je crois que je vais m'en aller."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La fille de Hiashi se leva et devant les yeux abasourdis de son petit-ami, prit son sac à main et lentement, se dirigea vers son salut qui prit la forme d'une petite porte à l'arrière du jardin, permettant à ce dernier de communiquer avec la rue. Elle laissa même derrière elle les présents de son blond. Cet abandon ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, elle refusait de lui pardonner. Alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre, une poigne ferme, mais douce, se saisit de son poignet et l'arrêta dans sa course.

"- Hinata, je t'en prie. Ecoute-moi... Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Sakura ne t'a pas tout dit."

A cela, la Hyuga le dévisagea dans une incompréhension totale. Puis son regard dériva vers la rose qui avait la tête baissée, les pupilles bougeant dans tous les sens. Naruto fit de même et constata la profondeur de l'affliction de la rose. Bien que touché et désolé pour elle, il prit la décision de sauver son couple. Il aimait Hinata et refusait de la perdre à cause de cette histoire où certes, il avait ses tords, mais la première fautive, c'était elle. Maintenant, il espérait juste que sa princesse acceptait de l'écouter. Celle-ci replongea ses yeux dans les siens pour tomber ensuite sur une silhouette floue apparaissant derrière une vitre. Devinant que c'était Tsunade, elle se rappela ses paroles d'encouragement, l'invitant à ne prendre aucune décision sans avoir toutes les informations en main. Elle devait entendre le fin mot de cette histoire et décida donc à reprendre place sur sa souche, refusant de s'asseoir auprès de celle qui mettait encore à mal son couple.

A ce retour, Naruto en fut soulagé et bien que son coeur le poussait à s'approcher d'elle, il garda ses distances. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil sur Sakura, il croisa les bras et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir et rassembler ses idées.

"- Cela a donc commencé après mon départ de l'école préparatoire l'autre jour, débuta l'Uzumaki, alors que les épaules de Sakura s'abaissèrent comme si une tension venait de la quitter. Comme Sasuke te l'a annoncée, il y a eu juste devant moi un accident de la route. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance en réussissant à me faufiler pour éviter d'y être impliqué grâce à mes réflexes et à la fiabilité de ma moto. J'en suis donc sorti indemne, mais pas cette dernière. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand à la prochaine aire de repos, j'y fis halte pour contacter Sasuke et lui dire où je me trouvais. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu qu'il me restait de la batterie que pour un seul appel. J'étais entrain de pester de ne pas avoir pensé à recharger mon téléphone, que j'ai aperçu un morceau de verre planté dans ma roue et que plusieurs éclats avaient abîmés la carrosserie. Je ne sais pas comment le pneu a fait pour ne pas éclaté ou se dégonflé immédiatement, mais il a tenu le choc jusqu'à mon arrêt. Il n'était pas envisageable que je puisse continuer la route dans ces conditions. J'ai donc sacrifié mon dernier coup de fil pour appeler une dépanneuse.

Avec l'accident, celle-ci mit du temps pour arriver. Heureusement pour moi, le garage qui l'avait envoyé venait des bordures de Konoha, dans un centre industriel et commercial. Il me prit donc à bord avec ma moto. Arrivé, il la prit en charge, m'assurant que je l'aurai dans les deux prochaines heures. C'était une petite entreprise avec peu d'employés, et je n'étais pas prioritaire. J'ai décidé donc d'attendre, n'ayant pas envi de déranger quiconque pour venir la récupérer le lendemain. Alors que je commençais juste à patienter, j'ai été interpellé par une silhouette familière qui déambulait sur le trottoir, comme perdue. Je suis donc allé voir qui c'était et je suis tombé sur...

\- Moi, intervint Sakura. Je mettais disputer avec ma mère alors qu'elle m'avait traînée dans un magasin de vêtements. Elle voulait absolument me refaire ma garde de robe, car elle avait trouvé que j'avais maigri et que rien ne m'allait plus. A chaque fois qu'elle me présentait un ensemble et m'obligeait à l'essayer, elle insinuait que cela ferait de l'effet à Naruto, qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir me résister et cela sans cesse... A un moment donné, j'en ai eu marre et je lui ai crié dessus que je n'étais plus intéressée. Le ton a monté et elle m'a giflée... Je me suis donc enfuie en me perdant dans la zone commerciale... Naruto m'a trouvée entrain de chercher mon chemin.

\- Tu n'as pas pensé à appeler ta mère ou ton père, demanda Hinata, complaisante face aux larmes qui se décidèrent enfin de couler sur les joues de la rose.

\- Avec le choc de la gifle, j'ai oublié mon sac au magasin et mon portable était à l'intérieur, ainsi que mon porte-monnaie, lui avoua l'Haruno. Après avoir tout raconté à Naruto, il a bien tenté de me convaincre d'utiliser le téléphone du garage pour prévenir mes parents, mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas du tout envi de les appeler,..., surtout ma mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Interrogea la Huyga. Tu as dû bien rentrer chez toi ou chez tes parents, puisque ta mère m'a dit qu'elle y avait invité Naruto.

\- Et bien...

\- Nous avons pris le bus pour rentrer au centre de Konoha, intervint cette fois le blond. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de rentrer. Je pensais avoir du temps pour faire un aller-retour. D'ailleurs, c'était ce que je m'apprêtais à faire après avoir raccompagné Sakura, mais pour me remercier de l'avoir aidée, son père m'a invité à boire un café. Ce fut à ce moment-là que madame Haruno est rentrée.

\- Et elle m'a passée un sacré savon d'être partie comme ça, intervint la rose. Par contre, dès qu'elle a constaté la présence de Naruto, elle était tout miel.

\- Une vraie girouette ta mère, essaya de plaisanter l'Uzumaki avant de reprendre son sérieux quand il constata que sa soit-disante blague ne faisait rire personne. Enfin bref... Elle a donc appuyé la demande de son époux et j'ai cédé. Il me restait encore plus d'une heure à attendre alors autant le faire avec une bonne boisson chaude et avec une amie.

\- A part que ma chère mère ne t'a pas lâché d'une semelle, à te traiter comme un roi, à faire mes éloges... Tu ne peux pas savoir, Hinata, comment j'étais mal à l'aise. J'ai bien essayé de placer un mot pour qu'elle arrête son cinéma, mais c'était comme si je pissais dans un violon.

\- Je vois, s'attrista la Hyuga pour elle. Mais, Naruto, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelée de chez Sakura ?

\- C'est là où je suis le plus fautif, lui répondit-il. Je pensais que je ne resterai pas aussi longtemps et je me suis laissé entraîner dans les discussions et les flatteries de madame Haruno. Monsieur Haruno s'est même proposé de me déposer au garage le moment venu et j'ai donc moins fait attention à l'heure... Et puis, bizarrement, les aiguilles de la petite horloge du salon n'avançaient guère comme si son mécanisme n'avait pas été remonté depuis longtemps. Quand j'ai enfin constaté mon erreur, j'ai bien demandé à utiliser leur téléphone, mais la ligne ne fonctionnait pas... Un problème technique à ce qu'on m'a dit. C'est ça, non ? Sakura ?"

Bizarrement, cette dernière garda le silence, visiblement très fascinée par le sol. Elle se trifouillait ses doigts, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi en faire, témoignant d'une très grande gêne. Cela intrigua Naruto qui se planta devant elle.

"- Sakura ?! Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? Est-ce pour ça que tu penses que c'est la faute de ta mère ? Tu la soupçonnes de quelque chose comme moi, car maintenant que j'y réfléchis, elle a tout fait pour me garder le plus longtemps possible, allant effectivement jusqu'à m'inviter à dormir chez vous.

\- Je... Oui, se mit à se résigner Sakura, une larme glissant sur sa joue. Je n'ai aucune preuve, mais je la soupçonne d'avoir débranché le téléphone et de trifouiller l'aiguille de l'horloge dès que mon père et toi étaient concentrés ailleurs... Son empressement à vouloir nous mettre ensemble et son zèle à vous voir rompre me poussent à la croire capable de beaucoup de choses... Ce qu'elle m'a dit ce matin a presque confirmé mes doutes.

-...

\- Je suis si désolée, Hinata, s'adressa la rose en levant le visage vers le couple. Si tu savais comme je suis désolée... Vous ne méritez pas tous les deux de vous trouver dans une telle situation... Tu n'aurais pas dû m'aider, Naruto... Sans moi, tu ne serais pas entrain de risquer de perdre celle que tu aimes... Ma mère est allée trop loin, j'en suis consciente, mais j'ai beau lui dire d'arrêter, elle ne m'écoute pas... Désolée... Désolée."

Un silence suivit toutes ces révélations, enfin silence était un grand mot car les pleurs de Sakura le cassaient. Empathique, la Hyuga l'accompagnait. Il ne devait pas être facile pour elle de vivre avec une telle pression, bien qu'elle connaissait la chose dans sa famille, dans bien d'autres domaines, mais quand même. Elle se ressemblait en un sens. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Etait-elle donc sans coeur ? De son côté, Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il était coupé en deux, ne sachant pas trop laquelle avait le plus besoin de réconfort. Son amour l'appelait près de sa dulcinée, son amitié vers sa meilleure amie. Son coeur prit le dessus et il s'agenouilla en face d'Hinata et délicatement, dans l'incertitude de voir son geste être accepté, il l'entoura de ses bras et l'enlaça. Pour son grand bonheur, elle ne le rejeta pas, bien au contraire, elle se blottit contre lui. Etait-il pardonner ?

Sakura fut témoin d'une telle étreinte et se sentit de trop. Etrangement, alors qu'elle s'attendait à en souffrir et ressentir son coeur se briser en milliers de morceaux, elle en sourit. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus légère. Pour une fois, depuis des semaines, la paix de l'esprit l'habitait à la perspective d'avoir fait son devoir. S'essuyant les yeux, elle se leva et salua les deux tourtereaux.

"- Je vais vous laisser... Hinata, pardonne à Naruto. C'est un idiot, mais un idiot amoureux de toi... Je suis certaine qu'il ne faisait que penser à toi, même quand il était avec ma famille... Sans l'insistance et les manigances possibles de ma mère, il aurait couru vers toi dès sa moto prête.

\- Merci Sakura, la remercia la Huyga. Merci de m'avoir racontée cet épisode. Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour toi.

\- Je devais le faire, la rassura la rose. Au revoir les tourtereaux. Vous saluerez Tsunade de ma part."

Finalement, la Haruno se tourna vers la sortie qu'avait failli franchir l'instant plus tôt la bleutée et leva la main pour les saluer une dernière fois avant de disparaître derrière le portique. L'Uzumaki la suivait du regard, sous la surveillance de sa belle. Celle-ci comprenant ce qu'il ressentait, l'invita alors à la raccompagner.

"- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Oui, vas-y. J'ai besoin d'un moment seule pour me remettre de tout ça. On reprendra notre discussion après.

\- D'accord, je fais vite, le leva le blond qui après avoir fait quelques pas, revint vers elle pour lui voler un léger baiser. Merci."

Le jeune homme la laissa donc à sa solitude. Elle s'installa de nouveau sur le transat. D'une caresse délicate, elle caressa les roses avant de les prendre délicatement. S'allongeant, elle les posa sur son coeur, fermant les yeux et profitant du retour au calme pour réfléchir. De leur côté, la rose eut la surprise de voir son ami la rejoindre.

"- Naruto, tu devrais être auprès d'Hinata.

\- Je voudrais te remercier d'être intervenue et d'avoir raconté ce qui s'était passé. Tu n'étais pas obligée.

\- C'est normal. Vous ne méritiez pas de rompre à cause de moi, Hinata et toi.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il te faut composer avec ta mère. J'aurai dû me rendre compte qu'elle essayait de me manipuler. J'espère juste qu'elle retrouvera un peu plus de retenue.

\- L'espoir fait vivre, se montra défaitiste Sakura.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais envisager de retourner dans ton appartement. Ton père est guéri et je n'ai pas l'impression que ta mère soit d'une bonne influence sur toi.

\- Tu as surement raison. Ino aussi m'invite à le faire. Je crois que je vais devoir m'y résigner pour retrouver un peu de paix si elle continue... Je vais quand même lui donner une dernière chance car elle reste avant tout ma mère.

\- Je comprends."

Après cet échange rempli d'une atmosphère gênée, Sakura s'apprêta à chevaucher son scooter qu'elle eut un moment de doute et posa une dernière question à Naruto.

"- Naruto, as-tu vraiment envisagé de tout révéler à Hinata ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, voulant tout dire pour la Haruno, baissant la tête.

\- Comprend-moi à ton tour, je ne voulais pas la perdre... Je l'aime.

\- Mais tu m'avais promis, s'attrista la rose. Personne ne devait l'apprendre. C'est si... honteux.

\- Sakura, la vérité sort toujours un jour... Il serait temps, tu ne crois pas ?"

Après ces mots, la rose garda le silence et préféra démarrer son engin avant de partir au loin en direction de chez elle. Naruto la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Il aurait aimé être libéré, mais visiblement, elle n'y était pas prête. Soufflant, il fit demi-tour et retourna auprès de celle pour qui son coeur battait. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était toujours dans la même position, caressant délicatement les pétales des roses.

Hinata était plongée dans ses pensées et les réorganisait avec toutes les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir. Sakura, mais surtout Naruto, venait d'éclairer certains points sombres. Au final, pouvait-elle lui en vouloir encore longtemps ? Le vrai responsable était le silence qui avait laissé l'imagination travaillée dans le mauvais sens. Cependant, pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt ? Elle aurait compris. D'un autre côté, son petit-ami n'était pas le seul impliqué. Il y avait aussi la rose. Peut-être que celle-ci l'avait supplié de ne rien dire. C'était tout à fait possible. Elle avait dû se sentir humilier par le comportement de sa mère et son penchant à ne rien dévoiler de sa vie privée l'avait certainement poussée à faire cette requête. D'un certain point de vue, Sakura lui ressemblait sur ce point. Néanmoins, pourquoi Naruto ne lui a-t-il pas raconté l'histoire de l'accident et de son attente au sien du garage ? Hinata souffla en désespoir de cause. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Ce fut là-dessus que l'Uzumaki la retrouva, attendri de la voir ses roses dans les mains. Doucement, il s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés. Il n'osa pas pour autant la regarder, se frottant les mains entre elles, comme pour montrer son embarras. Toutefois, il sentait le regard de sa belle sur lui. En effet, du moment où il se posa à ses côtés, sa vue ne l'avait pas quittée. Que devaient-ils dire, que devaient-ils faire maintenant ? Une seule chose était certaine pour tout deux.

"- Je t'aime, affirmèrent les deux tourtereaux en même temps.

Un moment de flottement suivit avant que l'un d'eux continua dans sa lancée.

\- J'ai été stupide de croire que tu désirais rompre et que tu n'osais pas me le dire en face. J'ai été stupide d'avoir laissé la fureur et la jalousie prendre le dessus.

\- La fureur ?

\- Oui, j'ai fini mon petit séjour de chez les parents de Sakura excédé à cause du comportement de madame Haruno et par le fait que cela m'avait plus que retarder. J'étais en colère contre moi-même de m'être laissé distraire ainsi sans voir que son but était de me retenir le plus longtemps possible."

A ces paroles, Hinata tourna les yeux vers le ciel et ne peut s'empêcher de penser que si cet épisode s'était si mal passé, pourquoi y être resté, mais surtout il n'a pas dû être si terrible que cela puisque l'heure n'avait pas été sa principale préoccupation, alors qu'il avait dit avoir surveillé une horloge. Bien que cela lui traversait l'esprit, au final, était-ce si important ? Peut-être pas. C'était peut-être que des détails qui ne devraient pas être au centre de tout, bien qu'ils fassent mal.

"- Pourtant, Sakura a raison sur un point, avança Naruto. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi et ne pas te voir à mon arrivée, à décupler ma rage... Savoir que c'était pour partager un repas avec d'autres hommes la tripler... Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû..."

Il fut coupé par une sensation d'extrême douceur sur ses lèvres. Ce contact fut un vrai choc pour lui, son coeur ayant failli sortir de sa poitrine. Hinata était entrain de l'embrasser... mais comment... pourquoi. Il ne le méritait pas. Il avait l'impression de rêver, pourtant les sensations électrisaient tout son corps, se diffusant dans chacun de ses atomes. Cela ne pouvait qu'être réel. En effet, alors qu'il parlait, sa belle était fascinée par le mouvement de ses lippes. A chaque fois qu'elle entrevoyait sa langue entre ses dents, elle n'avait qu'une envie, fondre sur cette bouche et la toucher. C'était devenu un besoin vital qui n'avait fait que grandir depuis des jours et elle avait pris une décision. Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, elle écouta ses désirs. De plus, elle ne voulait plus discuter de cette situation et ne désirait qu'à y mettre un terme. Elle voulait l'oublier et repartir à zéro. Elle s'était alors jetée sur lui, et savoura son audace sucrée. Bien qu'il aurait voulu faire durer ce moment, cette dernière prit trop rapidement fin au goût de Naruto. Il se trouva bientôt yeux dans les yeux avec sa princesse.

"- Hinata, je...

\- Ecoute-moi Naruto, le coupa-t-elle en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. Oui, tu aurais dû prendre cinq minutes pour me prévenir en empruntant le téléphone du garage, mais moi aussi... Oui, tu aurais pu ne pas te préoccuper de Sakura, mais c'est une amie et je comprends que tu ais eu envi de l'aider. C'est dans ta nature... Oui, madame Haruno aurait dû te laisser partir en paix sans essayer de te retenir... Oui, tu aurais dû mieux surveiller l'heure... Oui, tu aurais dû me raconter tout cela d'emblée au lieu d'insinuer que je préférais la compagnie d'autres hommes à la tienne.

\- Hinata, fut ému le blond.

\- Nous aurions dû tout deux parler au lieu de rester retrancher sur nos positions, continua cette dernière. La liste peut être encore longue. Avec des si ou des j'aurai dû, on transformerait le monde et on le mettrait dans une bouteille. Ce qui est fait est fait.

\- Sakura m'avait demandé de ne pas divulguer les difficultés qu'elle rencontrait avec sa mère. Elle en avait honte. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas en parler.

\- Et pourtant tu étais prêt à tout me révéler malgré sa supplique.

\- Je ne voulais pas te perdre," confessa Naruto en posant son front contre celui de sa princesse tout en enlaçant leurs doigts ensemble sur leurs genoux.

Tout deux fermèrent les yeux alors qu'une unique larme de soulagement s'échappa des paupières d'Hinata. Son hypothèse s'était avérée juste. Naruto avait été tenu au secret par Sakura et par amour pour elle, il avait été prêt à tout lui dire. Elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir laissé la souffrance l'emporter sur la raison. Entrouvrant les yeux, le blond caressa du bout du doigt le menton de sa dulcinée et doucement leva son visage vers lui. Il captura à son tour ses lèvres dans un geste mielleux, les effleurant au début des siennes avant de d'intensifier son touché. Ce nouveau baiser commencé doucement et tendrement se transforma bientôt en passion. Naruto la dévorait littéralement au point qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ayant des difficultés à suivre le rythme. Elle avait perdu le contrôle et l'avait abandonné à son aimé.

Ce dernier poussé par ses instincts glissa sa main dans le dos de sa copine, alors que l'autre l'attrapa par la nuque comme s'il avait peur de la voir se dérober. Cependant, cette crainte était à la limite de se réaliser. En effet, sa brusquerie n'était pas vraiment à son goût, préférant la douceur, mais comment lui dire s'il l'empêchait de le prévenir. D'un mouvement souple, Naruto la coucha sur la chaise longue pour se retrouver presque sur elle. Hinata en profita pour se libérer de son emprise et put enfin respirer, espérant calmer ses ardeurs. Ce répit fut de courte durée, car il reprit vite en otage ses lèvres. Elle trouva son salut que dans le raclement de gorge.

"- Désolé de vous interrompre les jeunes. Même si cette scène est une véritable inspiration pour moi, Tsunade voudrait savoir si vous restez manger avec nous.

\- Jiraya, se redressa Naruto, le rouge aux joues et s'avançant vers son parrain. Tu n'as pas intérêt à te servir de ce que tu as vu dans tes écrits, sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, haussa des épaules son parrain. Vous étiez magnifiques tous les deux, si romantiques.

\- Jiraya, se mit à râler le blond qui se mit à courir derrière le sexologue.

Ce dernier avait en effet prit la fuite dès ses paroles prononcées, laissant toujours à sa place une Hinata aussi rouge qu'une fraise. Toutefois, face au spectacle de la course poursuite qui avait lieu devant elle et qui serait digne des films de Charlot, elle se mit discrètement à rire. Voir sa petite-amie ainsi eut le don de stopper l'Uzumaki et de lui réchauffer le coeur. La même humeur le contamina. Pour se venger d'une telle moquerie, il se précipita sur elle et se mit à la chatouiller, délaissant Jiraya qui fut attendri de voir son filleul dans de meilleures dispositions qu'au moment de son arrivée. Bien sûr, il rappela l'invitation de Tsunade aux deux amoureux qui l'acceptèrent volontiers. Alors que les deux plus âgés terminèrent les derniers préparatifs, les amoureux restèrent profiter des rayons du soleil. Hinata prit quand même le temps pour mettre le bouquet dans un vase. Naruto se saisit des rouleaux de cannelle et ouvrant la boîte les lui tendit.

"- Alors, suis-je pardonné ?"

Un silence angoissant suivit sa question. La Hyuga, le visage vers le ciel et le doigt sous le menton, dans une position reflétant une grande réflexion, s'amusa un peu à le voir stresser ainsi. En effet, une goutte de sueur glissa sur sa tempe, les muscles tendus dans l'attente d'une réponse qui tardait à attendre et qu'il craignait négative. Il en baissa la boîte qu'il tenait toujours.

"- Une journée complète à pique-niquer.

\- Pardon ?!

\- J'accepte de te pardonner si tu me consacres une journée romantique complète, rien que tous les deux, sans aucune interruption quelqu'elle soit. Nous pourrions pique-niquer, se promener ou aller au cinéma.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras," s'empressa d'accepter Naruto, trop heureux de régler leur dispute ainsi.

C'était si peu payer pour l'énorme erreur qu'il avait commise. Encore une fois, il se demandait si sa dulcinée appartenait vraiment à la race humaine. Elle aurait dû naître ange tellement elle était généreuse. Avec force, il la serra contre lui, se promettant de continuer pour être digne d'elle et d'être accepté par sa famille. Ainsi, ils pourront vivre sans plus aucunes entraves. Il lui proposa une nouvelle fois un rouleau de cannelle. A cette vision, et malgré sa gourmandise, Hinata hésita un instant, se rappelant soudainement des pamphlets qui attaquaient son physique, et leur pari de le voir la quitter à cause de ses poignets d'amour.

Il avait beau la rassurer sur ce plan, elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher les mots de revenir à la charge dans son esprit. C'était aussi en partie pour cela qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Elle était consciente que son attitude et son mal avaient été amplifiés par l'harcèlement dont elle était victime. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen pour arrêter cette mauvaise influence sur elle. Cependant, elle se refusait d'y impliquer quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait plus paraître faible en réclamant à tout bout de champ de l'aide.

"- Merci, mais je préfère attendre le dessert pour en manger, refusa-t-elle finalement.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Questionna Naruto qui avait plutôt l'habitude de la voir toujours accepter cette pâtisserie.

\- Naruto, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de recommencer une dispute. Qu'en penses-tu ? Le taquina Hinata. Surtout pour des rouleaux à la cannelle.

\- Tu as raison," lui sourit-il en rangeant la boîte.

Bientôt, Tsunade les appela et les deux amoureux partagèrent un repas convivial durant lequel à la moindre occasion, leurs mains se rejoignaient. Témoin de cette tendresse, la Senju les regarda, heureuse que tout soit bien terminer. Elle priait pour que ces conseils aient touché son filleul au point qu'il les appliquera, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer. Les deux gens étaient maintenant en âge de prendre leurs propres décisions et d'en assumer les conséquences. C'était maintenant à eux de les juger pertinents ou non et de les appliquer ou non en fonction de leur situation. Après avoir partagé un dernier café où ils firent tous leur fête aux rouleaux de cannelle, le couple prit congé, le bouquet de fleurs, plongé dans une mousse gorgée d'eau, dans les bras d'Hinata. Les tourtereaux montèrent ensuite dans la voiture de Naruto et partirent vers le centre de ville de Konoha, ayant besoin d'aller récupérer le véhicule de la Hyuga toujours garé sur le parking prêt du centre médical où exerçait Kurenaï.

« - Naruto, avant que je récupère ma fiat, j'aurai besoin de faire une petite course en centre ville. Nous pourrions en profiter pour marcher tous les deux.

-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras, lui répondit le concerné.

\- Je… Je sais que ce n'est pas très réjouissant comme sortie, toi qui aime tant bouger et te dépenser, mais…

\- Hinata, la coupa le blond en lui souriant. Qu'importe ce qu'on fait, tant qu'on ait ensemble, tout me va. »

Sa petite-amie le lui rendit, un peu rassurée. Cependant, elle s'en voulait d'un certain côté, car à chaque fois, elle avait peur qu'il s'ennuie avec elle et ses propositions d'activité si calmes. Lui qui était si plein d'énergie en temps normal et appréciait les sensations fortes, elle avait l'impression de le cadenasser avec des chaînes. Elle avait bien conscience que c'était pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle devrait profiter de ses vacances pour lui montrer une autre partie d'elle-même, celle qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle et qui reflétait la petite fille qu'elle était autrefois, riant et s'amusant avec Neji et Hanabi sans aucune retenue. Il était certainement temps. Son sourire se fut plus radieux à cette perspective. La voir ainsi réchauffa le cœur de Naruto qui en prit tout le mérite.

Arrivés au parking où se trouvait la voiture d'Hinata, les deux jeunes gens eurent la surprise de trouver une place juste à côté de cette dernière. Puis, ils se faufilèrent vers les rues de la ville, main dans la main. Le blond se demandait où sa dulcinée désirait se rendre. Shopping de vêtement, de thé, de bijou, de maquillage… Enfin qu'importe au final car oui, il avait été sincère quand il lui avait dit qu'il adorait être avec elle, quoi qu'ils fassent. Il se sentait à sa place et si bien avec elle. Bon, il avait aussi hâte de lui faire découvrir son univers d'adrénaline entre escalade, et laser games, en espérant que cela lui plaise. Naruto eut la surprise de se retrouver devant la devanture d'un laboratoire. Il ne s'y attendait pas qu'il resta un court instant estomaqué. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de suivre sa belle à l'intérieur où celle-ci désirait prendre rendez-vous. La secrétaire lui apprit que si elle le souhaitait, elle pouvait être prélevée maintenant.

« - Naruto, est-ce que cela te dérange si je profite de cette possibilité aujourd'hui ? Kurenaï m'a prescrite une prise de sang. J'avoue que cela m'arrangerait de la faire maintenant, comme ça je n'aurai pas à revenir.

-Bien sûr, pas de problème.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Mais oui, rassure-toi, ça me va.

\- Merci. »

Hinata accepta donc la proposition de la secrétaire et attendit dans la salle d'attente qu'on vienne la chercher en compagnie de son blond. Ce dernier, toujours la main dans la sienne, était songeur. Pourquoi avait-elle donc besoin d'un examen sanguin ? Se questionna-t-il. Se rappelant qu'elle avait effectivement consulté sa marraine, gynécologue, il priait pour qu'elle n'ait rien de grave. N'y tenant plus, il s'apprêtait à l'interroger, mais il en fut empêché par une infirmière qui venait chercher sa dulcinée. Il dut donc patienter, le menton dans sa paume et battant d'impatience du pied. Heureusement, l'attente fut de courte durée. La Hyuga réapparut, ses doigts massant le creux de son coude. Le rejoignant, elle l'invita à quitter les lieux. Ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. Où allaient-ils donc maintenant ? pensa-t-il. Le futur officier se laissait guider toujours par Hinata qui savait visiblement où elle se rendait. Sur le chemin, l'Uzumaki put enfin assouvir son désir de réponse.

« - Tu es malade ?

-Hein, s'étonna-t-elle un instant avant de comprendre. Oh non, pas du tout. Juste une prise de sang de contrôle.

\- Ah d'accord. Où va-t-on ? Boire un coup ?

\- Pourquoi pas, mais j'aurai besoin d'aller là avant, » désigna la Hyuga du doigt.

Suivant la direction indiquée, Naruto écarquilla les yeux, de plus en plus perdu. Une pharmacie, elle lui montrait une pharmacie. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il ? Elle lui avait affirmé ne pas être malade ? Puis après tout pourquoi pas, si elle avait besoin de se fournir en médicaments ou en produits paramédicaux. Disons que si on lui avait dit que leur sortie shopping se résumait au domaine médical et non à terminer en sherpa pour dame, il en aurait ri. La surprise passée, il l'accompagna donc. Après avoir patienté son tour, Hinata se trouva bien vite devant une des praticiennes et lui tendit une ordonnance avec sa carte de sécurité sociale. Elle en était toute rouge, surtout quand elle espionna son aimé entrain d'essayer, mais en vain, de lire par-dessus son épaule le contenu de cette dernière, curieux qu'il était. La boîte commandée se trouva rapidement dans les mains de la pharmacienne qui lui donna les dernières recommandations.

« - Voici donc votre pilule contraceptive. C'est la première fois qu'on vous en prenait si j'en crois votre historique médical ?!

-En effet. Je viens de faire la prise de sang pour savoir si rien ne contredisait sa prescription.

\- Bien. Je vous conseillerai de patienter jusqu'aux résultats avant de la commencer, mais en général, celle-ci ne pose aucun problème, en dehors des effets secondaires possibles. Ils ne sont pas fréquents, heureusement. »

Hinata lui sourit à cette affirmation, quelque peu rassurée. Elle rangea ensuite la boîte dans son sac et sa carte vitale dans son porte-monnaie. Elle allait prendre congé qu'elle fut retenue par la praticienne.

« - Une dernière chose. Il est impératif que vous attendiez votre prochain cycle ovarien pour débuter votre pilule. En gros, le premier comprimé est à prendre le premier jour de vos prochaines règles. D'ici là, le préservatif est encore plus que recommandé.

-Entendu. Merci pour cette information, la remercia la fille de Hiashi, de plus en plus rouge.»

La Hyuga allait la saluer avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie que la voix de Naruto se fit entendre.

« - Dans ce cas. »

Se retournant, sa princesse le vit fouiller dans les rayons et se saisit d'un contenant qu'elle n'arriva pas tout d'abord à identifier. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à ses côtés au comptoir. Le jeune homme y posa, avec un énorme sourire, bien qu'un peu gêné, lui traversant le visage, une boîte de capotes. En effet, quand il avait su en quoi sa belle s'approvisionnait, sa mâchoire en était tombée de surprise et ses yeux s'étaient arrondis comme de soucoupes. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que la raison de la consultation chez Kurenaï d'Hinata avait consisté à se faire prescrire un moyen de contraception. Quand enfin cela fit tilt dans son cerveau, son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il était prêt à exploser de joie à la perspective que cela impliquait.

A la dernière recommandation de la pharmacienne, il était revenu définitivement sur terre et essayait de se rappeler la date de péremption de celles qu'il avait dans sa chambre. N'y arrivant pas, il avait donc décidé d'en racheter, car le risque de déchirure était trop grand dans l'utilisation d'un préservatif usagé ou trop vieux. En tout cas, à cette vue, la Hyuga en rougit encore plus. Bon, elle n'était pas la seule quand la pharmacienne taquina le blond qui sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Il paya son achat, une main derrière la tête. Quand enfin, les tourtereaux sortirent, les passants auraient pu se demander s'ils faisaient un concours de celui qui serait le plus rougissant.

En tout cas, l'équipe de la pharmacie eut l'étonnant spectacle de voir un blondinet se saisir de sa petite-amie à la longue chevelure sous les épaules pour la soulever dans les airs et la faire tourner autour de lui. Sa joie avait finalement explosé, de un grâce à leur réconciliation, et de deux, par le doux et sensuel avenir qui les attendait et qu'il n'espérait presque plus. Son contentement fut si contagieux qu'il fut récompensé par le son du rire cristallin de sa belle. Celle-ci avait été, certes, plus que surprise et ne comprenait pas vraiment la cause d'autant d'enthousiasme. Toutefois, entraînée par l'éclat des yeux azuréens qui respiraient d'un plus grand bonheur, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le suivre. Naruto la serra ensuite contre lui pour lui offrir un bouillant baiser. Hinata en sortit toute déboussolée. Cependant, consciente des regards des autres sur eux et un peu embarrassée de se donner ainsi en scène, elle entraina son aimé dans un salon de thé tout proche.

Un peu d'intimité leur fera grand bien, surtout que voir la nature du produit acheté par Naruto, l'avait quand même mise dans l'embarras. Elle non plus ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose, mais surtout ce qu'elle devait comprendre comme raison. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne se méprenait pas sur ses intentions. Il serait peut-être temps qu'ils aient enfin cette fameuse discussion afin d'étouffer la mésentente dans l'œuf. Elle devrait peut-être profiter du fait que voyant l'entrée d'amoureux si épris l'un de l'autre que cela se remarquait à des kilomètres à la ronde, la serveuse les avait laissés s'installer dans le recoin de plus intimiste du salon. Leur boisson devant eux, Hinata se triturait les doigts, réfléchissant à comment aborder le sujet. Quand au blond, son cœur baignait tant dans la félicité qu'il ne remarqua rien jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure lui parvienne aux oreilles.

« - Na… Naruto, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose d'im… d'important.

\- Oui, si tu veux, se fit-il curieux. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Euh,…, c'est par rapport à ce qu'on a pris à la pharmacie, hésita la Hyuga, les yeux très attirés par son infusion et les joues très chaudes de gêne.

\- Ah, se mit aussi à rougir l'Uzumaki.

\- J'aimerai… j'aimerai aborder… avec toi… les raisons de ma consultation… auprès de Kurenaï.

\- Je suppose que ton rendez-vous concernait la contraception, vu la boîte qui se trouve dans ton sac, rajouta Naruto.

\- Entre autre…, mais il y a…

\- En tout cas, ça m'explique maintenant le petit exposé que ta marraine m'a farci, la coupa-t-il. Elle voulait surement être certaine que je ne fasse pas de bêtises. C'était une véritable torture mentale de l'entendre parler de préservatif et tout le tralala. Elle s'est bien vengée en me punissant ainsi d'avoir abusé en vous interrompant comme je l'ai fait.

\- Ah, c'était si dur que ça, se désola la Hyuga qui ne savait plus comment aborder le sujet maintenant.

Naruto le vit et s'en voulut. Sa petite-amie venait de se fermer comme une huître à cause de sa désinvolture, alors qu'elle désirait s'ouvrir à lui. En fait, il cachait sa propre gêne en tenant un tel discours pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui était assez pesante, il fallait l'avouer. Malheureusement, il venait d'échouer, mais quel idiot. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'un jour où l'autre, cette discussion aurait eu lieu. En réalité, il prit soudain conscience qu'ils auraient dû l'avoir depuis bien longtemps. Doucement et délicatement, il prit la main de sa dulcinée. Ce touché la fit sursauter tellement elle était dans ses pensées à trouver le courage de continuer. Automatiquement, elle leva le visage vers lui. Hinata se noya dans le regard amoureux et désolé de son prince qu'elle lui répondit en lui offrant un petit sourire embarrassé.

« - Excuse-moi. Ce n'était pas aussi pénible que ça. En réalité, je ne savais pas trop où me mettre quand elle m'a expliqué certaine chose, surtout quand elle a abordé la question de la précaution que tu souhaitais. Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à discuter de ce genre de sujet avec elle, mais plutôt avec toi.

\- Oh, Kurenaï t'en a parlé, s'étonna la Hyuga.

\- Oui, et elle n'a pas été avare en détail, renchérit le blond. Ceci-dit, je comprends pourquoi elle l'a fait et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça.

-Tu es d'accord ?!

\- Bien sûr, lui sourit son aimé en levant son verre à la bouche. Qui serait contre le fait de prendre ses précautions au cas où ? »

L'aînée de Hiashi resta ainsi stupéfaite par ce qu'elle entendait. Alors comme ça, Kurenaï avait pris le risque d'être poursuivie pour avoir trahi le secret professionnel en divulguant certaines informations la concernant. Toutefois, elle ne savait pas si elle devait en vouloir à sa marraine d'avoir tout raconté à son petit-ami ou l'embrasser la prochaine fois où elle la verrait. Pour elle, ce n'était pas à la Sarutobi de le faire. Ceci-dit, celle-ci, connaissant sa timidité et sa personnalité maladive à être introvertie, avait certainement voulu lui enlever une épine du pied et l'aider à sa manière. Et il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, ce fut le cas. Hinata était plus que soulagée. En plus de ça, Naruto semblait affirmer être favorable à son projet. Cette constatation la laissa sans voix. Si elle avait su cela plus tôt, elle aurait eu cette discussion avant avec lui.

« - Et puis, il vaut mieux que nous patientions jusqu'au mariage pour ça, » rajouta le blond avant de boire plusieurs gorgées.

Ses paroles confirmèrent les espoirs d'Hinata. Son cœur battit alors la chamade. Elle était si heureuse qu'une larme de joie coula sur sa joue. Alors qu'il posait sa chopine, l'Uzumaki eut la surprise encore une fois de ressentir les lèvres de sa princesse sur les siennes. Son bonheur était monté tellement à son paroxysme qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui par-dessus la table. Trop heureux, le futur officier y répondit et alla jusqu'à l'inviter à faire le tour de cette dernière pour l'accueillir sur ses genoux. La Hyuga était tellement dans sa bulle qu'elle en oublia toute timidité et se laissa faire sans broncher. La serrant contre lui et lui caressant le bras, Naruto savoura ce moment, oubliant jusqu'à leur précédent différent.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que sa princesse commence sa première plaquette de contraceptif pour enfin la dévorer toute entière. Oui, maintenant, il réalisa la raison de ses multiples refus et rejets. Hinata ne désirait pas tomber enceinte maintenant et ça, il le comprenait parfaitement. Tous deux n'étaient pas encore en situation d'en avoir. En règle général, le préservatif aurait pu suffire, mais aucune contraception était fiable à 100 %, donc sa belle avait voulu renforcer leur protection en se faisant prescrire la pilule contraceptive. Cependant, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir annoncé plus tôt. Bon, avoir un rendez-vous chez un médecin représentait parfois un vrai parcours du combattant et demandait parfois plusieurs mois d'attente, mais pourquoi ne pas lui dire.

Enfin, quelle importance maintenant, il était trop heureux pour s'en préoccuper. Et puis, quand aurait-elle eu la possibilité de parler d'un sujet aussi sérieux et important ? Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne faisaient que se croiser et il avait eu d'autres chats à fouetter, qui n'étaient toujours pas réglés d'ailleurs. La contraception et la sexualité n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère et à jeter avec l'eau du bain. C'était une discussion qui réclamait du temps, du calme et de l'écoute. Enfin, le tout maintenant était d'être patient. Soudain, le couple réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Hinata en fut toute bouleversée, alors que lui se raclait la gorge, ne sachant pas trop comment se sortir de cette situation.

« - Euh, enfin,…, quand je dis mariage,…, je ne veux pas dire que je veux me marier,…, enfin, si, j'ai envi de me marier,…, surtout si c'est avec toi,… mais, euh,… Pas tout de suite… Merde, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire,… Je ne suis pas encore prêt, tu vois,… Je crois que je m'enfonce là.

\- Naruto, se mit à rire doucement Hinata. Tout va bien. J'ai compris l'idée… Moi aussi, j'ai envi un jour de me marier comme beaucoup de jeunes femmes de mon âge, bien que certaines décident de ne pas se faire passer la bague au doigt même si elles vivent en couple et cela ne les empêche pas de vivre heureuse… Le mariage est une aventure à vivre à deux et non une finalité en soi. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère… C'est vrai que personnellement, cela fait parti de mes rêves. Et puis,…

\- Et puis ?

\- Si on me demandait avec quel type d'hommes j'aimerai me marier et bien… je répondrais que je serais heureuse que ce soit avec… un homme… comme toi.

\- Hinata, fut ému le blond avant de poser son front sur le sien. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Les amoureux échangèrent un énième baiser, puis décidèrent de partir en direction du parking. Ils récupérèrent ainsi leur véhicule respectif, se dirigeant comme première destination le domaine Hyuga. Après avoir garé sa voiture au sein du garage, l'aînée de Hiashi rejoignit son petit-ami qui l'attendait à côté de la sienne, stationnée à l'extérieur.

« - Que veux-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il. Il n'est pas encore très tard. Nous avons du temps pour le passer ensemble.

-Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Ca te dirait d'aller chez moi. Je suis sûr que cela fera plaisir à Iruka et aux autres de te voir. »

En entendant ce nom, Hinata se tendit, se rappelant les dernières paroles qu'elle avait espionnées de l'Umino. Contrairement à lui, elle n'était pas si certaine que sa présence soit si bien acceptée par son père adoptif. Il était vrai qu'il était toujours souriant, bienveillant avec elle, mais visiblement, elle s'était méprise à son sujet et la vérité était tout autre. A ce souvenir, sa mémoire tambourina à sa porte. Naruto ne l'avait pas défendue ce jour-là, bien que la colère qu'il avait nourrie à cause de son absence pouvait expliquer son silence. Il se murait souvent derrière quand cette émotion l'habitait. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer. Elle n'avait entendu que les cris d'Iruka et non d'autres voix, séparée qu'elle était par une porte épaisse et la distance qui l'avait séparée d'eux. Peut-être qu'elle se trompait et qu'elle avait mal entendu. Pourtant, elle était certaine d'avoir bien saisi ses mots. De son côté, le blond attendait toujours une réponse de sa part. Il en pencha même la tête, trouvant son attitude un peu bizarre. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? L'instant d'avant, sa princesse était pleine de gaieté, mais maintenant, une ombre s'était abattue sur ses belles pupilles couleur de lune.


	59. Une réussite amère

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui font l'effort de lire mon histoire malgré la longueur. J'ai constaté lors d'une petite relecture rapide que certaines situations ou dires se répétaient entre les chapitres. J'en suis désolée. Je pense que c'est un des défauts des publications instantanées et des histoires longues. A un moment donné, on ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'on a écrit avant et on se répète. Je vais considérer mes publications actuelles comme un premier jet que je compte bien retravailler quand j'en aurai fini, afin de retirer ses répétitions et améliorer mon écrit.

En tout cas, bon courage pour ceux qui souhaite la suivre jusqu'au bout car je vous annonce officiellement qu'elle n'est pas prête de se terminer. Je pense même m'arrêter à un moment donné ce volume pour en commencer un autre pour aborder la suite dans un second tome. En effet, j'ai fait une petite expérience. J'ai recopié mon travail sur word dans une police de 12, caractère en times new roman et marge étroite. Et bien, je vous informe que je suis entrain de vous faire lire un roman d'environ 900 pages, bientôt 1000.

BlackVelane et Streema, merci encore pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité. Sachez que vous chauffez entre Naruto et Sakura. Malheureusement, les quiproquos ne sont pas près de se terminer. J'ai conscience que j'ai dû pas mal perdre de lecteurs à cause de la longueur et de la lenteur de mon histoire. J'espère pouvoir y remédier à la réécriture. Pour vous et ceux qui me restent fidèle, même dans l'ombre, je compte bien aborder tous les sujets que je souhaite écrire et la terminer.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

NaruHina82

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les secondes passèrent ainsi dans l'indécision et l'impatience des deux protagonistes. Naruto espérait recevoir une réponse positive, en fait, il en était presque convaincu. De son côté, le poids de deux jours éprouvants, de la tristesse et du désespoir envahit le corps d'Hinata qui se sentait de plus en plus lourde. Elle avait maintenant l'impression de peser des tonnes. L'adrénaline due au stress et à l'angoisse, et qui lui avait permise de tenir debout, s'était soudain évanouis, ne circulant plus dans ses veines. La sensation d'être en coton la prit, renforçant la lassitude qui lui tombait à l'instant dessus. Ses yeux la piquèrent. Elle leva la main, mais bizarrement, même ce simple geste lui parut difficile à exécuter, afin de les frotter comme un enfant sur le point d'aller dormir.

« - Tu as l'air fatigué Hinata, s'inquiéta Naruto, en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps et avec ce qui s'est passé, ce n'était pas facile de trouver le repos de l'esprit.

\- Je suis désolé, » culpabilisa encore le blond, l'imaginant aisément faire des cauchemars et se torturant face à son attitude.

Le cœur de sa princesse ne l'avait certainement pas laissée en paix durant tout ce temps et c'était sa faute. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, la machine de voyage dans le temps n'ayant pas été inventée. Le plus important, c'était ce qui se passait maintenant et ce n'était pas le moment de faire son enfant gâté.

« - Alors Iruka aura le plaisir de te voir une prochaine fois. Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes.

\- Je crois aussi. Tu m'excuseras auprès de lui.

\- Pas de problème… Bon, et bien que je vais rentrer. Je t'appelle demain. »

Naruto offrit à sa dulcinée un chaste baiser. Il allait ensuite prendre congé qu'elle se saisit de sa main pour le retenir.

« - J'aimerai t'inviter à passer le temps qui reste avec moi.

\- Chez toi ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu pourrais même rester dîner si tu veux… A moins que tu as autres choses à faire.

\- Non, rien de prévu… Et puis quand bien même, j'aurai annulé si c'était pour rester avec toi. Je préfère largement ta compagnie, ma princesse. »

La Hyuga rougit à cette déclaration et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. A l'intérieur, elle invita son blond à s'installer le temps qu'elle aille chercher un vase pour le bouquet qui commençait à montrer quelques signes de fatigue. Ainsi, l'Uzumaki, laissant choir son blouson sur une chaise, fit le tour du propriétaire. Oh, il était déjà rentré dans cette pièce, mais l'être humain était de nature curieuse, alors il zieuta sur ce qui avait de changer. Tout d'abord, il tomba sur le casque de moto qu'il lui avait prêtée. Cette vision lui rappela soudainement qu'il l'avait invitée à faire un tour sur son bolide. Il avait complètement oublié. Il espérait qu'elle aussi, sinon ce serait terrible. Il serait le plus mauvais des petit-amis. Il allait devoir y remédier, enfin si on le lui laissait le temps.

Ne voulant plus y penser, il continua à jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait. Sa belle avait incrusté dans le bois de sa coiffeuse, au niveau du miroir, plusieurs photos de leur couple. Le jeune homme en sourit tendrement avant de voir un cadre couché sur la table de chevet, face vers le bois du meuble. Il s'avança et le prit entre ses mains. C'était également une photographie d'eux le jour du bal de Noël entrain de danser après leur mise en couple, elle les yeux brillants de joie d'être dans ses bras, et lui lumineux comme jamais. Cette représentation de leur bonheur avait été agrandie, encadrée et devait trôner habituellement près d'elle, veillant sur ses rêves. L'avoir trouvé basculer sur l'image lui pinça le cœur, car cela illustrait bien l'état d'abattement d'Hinata de ces derniers jours. Elle n'avait plus voulu voir son visage avant de dormir.

Ce fut donc dans cette position, lui regardant toujours la photo, un sourire triste sur le visage, que la Hyuga retrouva Naruto. Ce dernier sursauta quand il entendit la porte se refermer, se tournant vers elle. Constatant le retour de sa dulcinée, il posa délicatement le cadre à sa place, mais cette fois-ci debout fièrement. Puis, sans un mot, alors qu'elle mettait les fleurs dans le vase qu'elle venait d'apporter, il l'enlaça par derrière dans une étreinte tendre. Bientôt, sa tâche terminée, Hinata posa ses mains sur les bras de son aimé, alors que sa tête trouva refuge dans le creux de son épaule. Les deux amoureux restèrent ainsi, dans un silence apaisant. Puis, doucement, le blond l'entraîna vers le jardin pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. Installés tous deux sur une chaise longue, la fatigue prit les dernière force de la jeune femme qui s'endormit dans les bras de son aimé, bercée par sa chaleur et ses battements de cœur, ainsi que sous le regard désapprobateur des plus conservateurs des Hyuga.

Pendant ce temps, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, rentrée depuis un long moment chez ses parents qui étaient absents pour l'instant, se préparait à se confronter à son plus grand combat. Quand enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, elle se tendit d'un coup, en priant pour que tout se passe bien. Madame Haruno fit bientôt son apparition dans le salon où visiblement l'attendait sa fille. La voyant, Mebuki en sourit se rappelant sa sortie des plus précipiter. Toujours dans l'espoir d'avoir eu raison sur la nature de ce départ, elle prit la parole.

« - Oh, bonsoir ma chérie. Alors dis-moi, ta petite excursion a-t-elle été couronnée de succès ?

-En effet, lui répondit malicieusement Sakura, lui arrachant un sourire plus grand. J'ai réussi à recoller les morceaux entre Naruto et Hinata, évitant tes manigances de tout détruire. Je leur ai raconté ce que tu as osé faire hier. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu pu ?

\- Quoi ?! Perdit sa risette sa mère. Mais tu es folle ! Tu aurais pu avoir ta chance et tu as tout gâché !

\- Je ne pense pas, la nargua la rose. Car même s'ils avaient rompu, jamais Naruto se serait tourné vers moi pour devenir sa nouvelle petite-amie.

\- Bien sûr que si, insista Mebuki. Tu aurais été là pour le consoler et de fil en aiguille, il serait tombé dans tes bras. Tu aurais pu compter sur ton père et moi pour t'y aider.

\- Ca suffit, maman, tenta de se mettre en colère Sakura. J'en ai marre que tu te mêles de ma vie comme ça. Ne compte plus sur moi pour rentrer dans tes magouilles. Je préfère préserver l'amitié que nous partageons Naruto et moi, plutôt que de le perdre. Ce qui risque d'arriver si je continue à t'écouter et je refuse de perdre ça,…, enfin si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

\- Comment peux-tu baisser les bras ainsi, surtout après toutes ces semaines à prendre soin de toi et à…

\- Plus un mot ! J'ai fait mon choix et j'aimerai que tu le respectes… De plus, je ne l'aime plus, » reconnut la rose, les larmes aux yeux.

Madame Haruno fulminait de rage de voir sa fille s'opposer ainsi à sa volonté. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça, après tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris pour elle ? Et puis, à quoi avaient servi ces mois ? A rien ?! C'était inadmissible. Elle allait exploser qu'elle fut interrompue par son mari qui fit également sa rentrée, lui qui avait été réquisitionné pour ranger la voiture et retardé par un voisin avec qui il s'était mis à discuter.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi il y a des valises dans l'entrée, demanda-t-il avant de se stopper net face à l'aura de sa femme et de sa fille qui se défiaient dans un duel malsain.

Il ne savait pas ce qui venait d'arriver, mais la tension était palpable, au point qu'une goutte glaciée glissa tout le long de son dos. Par contre, Mebuki ne comprenait pas ce qui étonnait autant son mari. Elle n'avait rien vu quand elle était rentrée. Son enthousiasme à connaître le dénouement de ses manœuvres aurait-il été assez puissant pour la rendre aveugle à toute autre chose ? Possible.

« - De quoi tu parles ?

-Et bien, tu n'as qu'à aller voir par toi-même, mais il y a bien des valises dans le hall. »

A cette invitation, la mère de la rose se précipita vers la direction indiquée. Là, elle ne put reconnaître qu'il avait raison. De plus, elle en connaissait le propriétaire. Elle ne put plus contenir sa rage alors qu'elle revenait sur ses pas.

« - Sakura ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-J'ai simplement décidé de résider de nouveau dans mon appartement, c'est tout. »

A cette nouvelle, Mebuki fit les cent pas, tournant en rond dans son salon sous le regard de sa fille et de son mari. Pendant ce temps, la rose se rendit devant la porte d'entrée et s'apprêta à partir sous le regard de son père. Dans l'autre pièce, doucement, le bruit des pas de madame Haruno ralentit pour se stopper complètement. Elle resta un instant silencieuse avant de souffler un bon coup. Elle rejoignit alors le reste de sa famille et arriva juste au moment où Sakura se saisit de ses affaires. Elle prit alors la parole.

«- Soit, si c'est ton choix, ma chère fille, je ne peux pas t'interdire de retourner sous ton toit, bien que ce soit nous qui te l'avons payé, j'aimerai que tu ne l'oublies pas.

-Je n'oublie rien maman, soit en sûre. Je sais ce que je vous dois, à papa et à toi, mais j'étouffe ici et comme vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je préfère rentrer.

\- Nous comprenons, affirma monsieur Haruno devançant son épouse. Merci de nous avoir aidés pendant toutes ces semaines.

\- Je t'en prie papa, lui sourit Sakura. De toute manière, je ne suis pas loin si vous avez besoin de moi.

\- C'est vrai, l'embrassa-t-il en lui chuchotant à son oreille. Prends soin de toi surtout et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère. Je la raisonnerais. »

Sakura lui sourit tendrement pour le rassurer avant de fermer son visage quand elle se tourna vers Mebuki. Cette dernière avait les bras croisés et le regard hautain. Cependant, ses yeux étaient humides, mais était-ce à cause de sa fureur et de sa frustration ou de la tristesse de la voir les quitter. Elle l'ignorait et n'était même pas sûre qu'elle le sache un jour. Enfin, elle souffla et s'apprêta à partir. Cependant, avant, elle ressentit le besoin d'exprimer quelques derniers mots à sa mère.

« - Je sais que tu as du mal à comprendre ma décision, mais j'espère qu'un jour, tu réaliseras que j'ai eu raison de ne pas m'acharner…

-… Qu'espères-tu au juste ?

\- J'aimerai juste retrouver une vie paisible… C'est mon seul souhait et que tu sois heureuse pour moi quand je le serai, même si tu rêvais d'autres choses pour moi.

\- Vu comment tu me déçois aujourd'hui, n'entretient pas trop d'espoir.»

Sakura se tendit à ses paroles, le cœur percé d'un couteau. Elle savait sa mère capable de cruauté, mais pas autant à son égard. Quelle mère le serait-elle avec son enfant ? Visiblement la sienne. Mebuki était-elle donc si certaine que sa fille était dans l'erreur qu'elle se permettait autant de froideur, à moins qu'elle espérait la faire changer d'avis en lui crachant ces mots. Cependant, voilà, la rose pouvait être aussi têtue qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Les chiens ne font pas des chats comme disait le dicton. La rose partit sans rien ajouter, étrangère à une dispute qui députa entre sa mère et son père, ce dernier désirant la défendre. Elle s'éloigna de plus en plus de la maison de son enfance pour finir par s'écrouler dans son appartement qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis des mois. Bien qu'elle fût forte de sa résolution, la confrontation d'avec sa mère avait été rude et ses nerfs venaient de lâcher. Cela dura un moment, mais contrairement aux semaines précédentes où elle sortait de ses crises abattue et complètement perdue, cette fois-ci, elle se sentit un minima apaiser. Elle accepta même une invitation de sortie de la part de Lee qui l'appela dans la soirée.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci était bien avancée quand le repas chez les Hyuga prit fin au milieu de discussions pas si enthousiasmant pour un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Cependant, Naruto s'y était plié de bonnes grâces, constatant à chaque sollicitation une meilleure considération pour ses opinions et sa personne. Pour lui, cela confirmait qu'il avait fait le bon choix de se réprimer afin d'être accepté. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pris conscience du prix à payer pour cela. En effet, de son côté, Hinata était restée silencieuse tout du long, ignorée qu'elle était par son petit-ami entrain de faire des ronds de jambe. Cette attitude étrange à ses yeux, tellement c'était à l'opposé de sa personnalité, l'avait frappée alors en plein visage.

Enfin, elle n'y avait rien dit. La Hyuga était restée comme dans une bulle, ne s'attachant à la réalité que par le touché de Naruto. Cependant, ce dernier s'était rappelé à son bon souvenir que sous la nappe, profitant de ce tissu pour lui faire du pied, et non en lui tenant la main comme elle rêvait qu'il le fasse. Toutefois, contrairement à la fois dernière, elle n'y avait pas vraiment réagi, ne rougissant pas, ne se retirant pas non plus. Elle avait été trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle découvrait enfin, se demandant si elle avait été si aveugle pendant si longtemps pour ne rien voir. Et pourtant, elle avait eu une sensation de déjà vu. Au fond d'elle, il lui avait semblé que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi et cela lui était revenu en multiples scènes devant ses paupières closes.

Enfin, pour le moment, la fille aînée de Hiashi était entrain d'embrasser son petit-ami, sur le point de partir, sur le perron de sa demeure, laissant de côté ses doutes. Elle remerciait la nuit d'être sombre pour cacher son air abattu, espérant au fond d'elle que ce ne soit que de la fatigue. Mais surtout, elle s'en voulait d'avoir nourri des idées sombres sur les intentions de son aimé. Ce n'était pas un profiteur. Après l'avoir salué une dernière fois, elle l'avait suivi du regard avant de se décider à rentrer. Hinata était maintenant au sein de sa chambre, son sac à la main. Y glissant la main, elle se saisit de la boîte contenant sa pilule contraceptive.

Puis, balayant la pièce du regard, elle chercha un endroit où la cacher. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'un membre de sa famille la trouve, sinon les conséquences en seraient terribles. Elle frissonna rien qu'à l'idée à ce qu'on pourrait lui faire subir si on découvrait qu'elle avait dérogé à une des convictions des Hyuga. Le bannissement dans le déshonneur lui tendait les bras, avec le mépris et l'interdiction de s'approcher d'Hanabi, à vie. Elle refusait d'abandonner sa cadette seule et de la sacrifier sur l'autel des ambitions des ennemis de son père, et cela malgré la protection que sa relation d'avec un Sarutobi lui gratifiait. La petite-amie de Naruto était bien consciente des répercussions de leur ingérence dans sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur en soit la victime, et cela même si elle aimait son blond à mourir.

Se souvenir de son enfance si difficile à faire face aux attentes presque impossibles à atteindre pour une enfant de son âge et à la déception dans les yeux de ses détracteurs lui permit de se rappeler d'un détail. Durant ses jeunes années, elle avait pris l'habitude de dissimuler ses trésors dans une cachette. Elle y mettait tout ce qui remplissait son cœur de courage. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé, en fait, depuis sa première au lycée. Se rapprochant de sa table de nuit, elle s'agenouilla devant. Ouvrant le tiroir, elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur et tirant sur une petite languette invisible à l'œil nu si on ignorait sa présence, elle déclencha l'ouverture d'un double fond. Hinata se saisit alors d'une petite boîte en nacre.

De la nostalgie dans les yeux, elle s'assit sur son lit et raviva ses souvenirs en déverrouillant son trésor. Elle en tira une chaîne avec un pendentif ayant appartenu à sa mère, des photos de cette dernière et de Naruto à différent âge et qu'elle avait pris à son insu, mais surtout son bien le plus précieux, une mèche de cheveux blond. La prenant entre ses doigts fins, des images d'un Uzumaki de seize ans lui envahirent la mémoire. Elle le revoyait assis sur un tabouret, au sein d'une salle de bain, elle entrain de lui couper ses pointes pour les raccourcir. C'était arrivé avant le départ de Sasuke. Son aimé, qu'ami à l'époque, l'avait priée de le lui faire. Elle en avait tremblé, pensant qu'il usait de ce prétexte pour passer du temps uniquement avec elle pour mieux la connaître. Malheureusement, elle avait appris plus tard que c'était un défi que Kiba lui avait lancé lors d'un jeu action/vérité. Elle aurait pu mal le prendre, mais au lieu de ça, elle avait presque béni l'Inuzuka qui lui avait offert une merveilleuse occasion d'avoir quelque chose venant du garçon qu'elle aimait.

En réfléchissant bien, qu'avait espéré son meilleur ami avec ce défi ? Permettre leur rapprochement ou mettre en porte à faux Naruto, pensant qu'elle en voudrait à ce dernier de l'avoir traité que comme un objet de compétition quand elle aurait appris la raison d'une telle demande ? A quoi cela lui aurait servi de créer un froid entre eux ? L'aurait-il dragué en espérant qu'elle ait oublié ses sentiments pour l'Uzumaki ? Cela expliquerait en partie le comportement actuel de Kiba. Soudain, Hinata eut un rire jaune. A quoi pensait-elle ? Comme si elle pouvait être une fille pour qui deux hommes se battraient ? Non, c'était ridicule, surtout que Kiba était, avec Shino, le mieux placé pour connaître ses sentiments. Enfin, elle n'allait pas se prendre la tête avec ça. C'était derrière eux maintenant. Rangeant ses anciens trésors à leur place, elle ferma la boîte et la remit dans le tiroir secret. Par-dessus, elle y mit également son contraceptif. Cela fait, Hinata se prépara pour aller dormir. Elle essaya de trouver le sommeil en éloignant le plus loin possible d'elle le doute de voir Naruto se servir d'elle pour bénéficier de l'influence de sa famille.

De son côté, le sujet de toutes les pensées d'une Hyuga était aussi allongé, mais il avait les yeux grands ouverts, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés derrière. Il réfléchissait. La journée ne s'était pas si mal dérouler. Il avait réussi à sauver les meubles, bon avec l'aide de Sakura, mais il avait réussi à éviter la rupture. Il s'en serait voulu si cela avait été le cas. Il aimait sa belle et elle l'aimait. Cela aurait été dommage de rompre à cause d'un malentendu et de sa maladresse. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de se laisser emmener par Morphée, mais en vain. L'adrénaline de voir ses efforts récompensés et à la perspective de ne plus être puceau dans un avenir proche le maintenait réveiller. Au moment où ses paupières se firent lourdes et que le sommeil toquait à sa porte, son téléphone le sortit de son cocon. Naruto papillonna pendant quelques secondes avant de décrocher en grognant.

«- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-…

\- Bonsoir… et oui, je dormais, ou du moins j'essayais, mais ce n'est pas grave. Vu l'heure, je suppose que c'est urgent.

-…

\- Personne ne décroche ?! Et que puis-je y faire ?

-…

\- Je vois, souffla le blond en s'asseyant au bord du lit et se grattant la tête d'embarras. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai affirmé, et je désire l'être encore, je n'en démordrais pas, mais je ne suis pas le seul, enfin je pense. Non ?

-…

\- Je comprends, mais cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain ? Ma journée a été longue et je suis fatigué.

-…

\- Bon, très bien. Je m'habille et j'arrive, » se décida l'Uzumaki.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ce dernier se rhabilla en grommelant. Il enfila son blouson de motard et s'avança à pas de loup dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le garage. Se félicitant de n'avoir réveillé personne dans la maison, il enfourna sa moto et s'éloigna dans la nuit noire. Ainsi, le lendemain, Iruka eut la surprise de voir sa chambre vide quand il avait désiré le réveiller, au vu de l'heure déjà bien avancée. Voyant le lit défait, il supposa que son fils adoptif était tombé du lit tôt le matin, sûrement pour courir auprès d'Hinata. Face à cette perspective, l'Umino en sourit, heureux que la situation se soit, semble-t-il, arrangée pour le mieux. Il espérait juste que le blond ait pensé à faire sa commission.

Ah, s'il avait pu avoir une boule de cristal, il aurait constaté que son hypothèse était tout sauf exacte. De un, jamais il saura si l'Uzumaki avait présenté ses excuses à leur légitime destinatrice, même quand ce dernier sera rentré, tel un zombi, sans un mot et s'affalant sur son lit pour y dormir. Et de deux, il aurait vu la jeune femme en question s'être réveillée pour passer une journée seule, à attendre un coup de fil qui ne vint que très tard dans l'après-midi. De plus, ce dernier ne fut pas le plaidoyer pour ses espoirs, puisqu'il annonça une nouvelle des plus déprimantes. Elle ne verrait pas encore son aimé seul à seul le lendemain ou les jours suivants. Heureusement qu'elle avait la visite de ses trois petits écoliers pour penser à autre chose et faire passer cette couleuvre. Bien qu'elle se soit réconciliée avec Naruto et que son cœur avait été soulagé de le savoir enclin à patienter en respectant ses convictions, les vacances ne commençaient pas vraiment bien de son point de vue.

Son couple avait été en danger. Son père redevenait froid et distant. Hanabi passait de plus en plus de temps avec ses copines ou Konohamaru et de moins en moins à partager des moments entre sœurs. Les anciens la surveillaient du coin de l'œil comme s'ils attendaient qu'elle fasse un mauvais pas et en lui parlant d'une quelconque alliance avec une autre grande famille, nouvellement en contact avec eux. Neji était soit avec Tenten qui n'était plus si ouverte avec elle, soit à la surveiller ou plutôt Naruto quand tout leur groupe d'amis était réuni, prêt à se jeter sur lui à la moindre transgression des règles dont il était le seul à connaître le contenu.

Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Kiba qui la boudait, mais surtout avec qui elle devait mettre de la distance pour éviter d'éveiller la jalousie de son blond. Ce dernier ne se gênait d'ailleurs pas pour grogner dès qu'elle osait rester un peu trop longtemps auprès de son frère de cœur, ou qu'il avait eu vent par des bruits qui courraient, qu'elle l'avait vue sans lui, bien qu'accompagnée d'une tierce personne appartenant à leurs amis. A chaque fois, son aimé était d'une humeur exécrable et le lui faisait bien comprendre en la boudant. Shino soutenait son meilleur ami, ou du moins il refusait de quitter ses côtés pour éviter qu'il fasse une grosse bêtise, comme se battre avec Naruto. Il agissait en pion neutre pour empêcher les choses de dégénérer. En cela, il était suivi par Sasuke et Juugo qui poursuivaient à côté leur petite vie de couple.

Matsuri et Temari la snobaient sans qu'elle en sache la raison. Karui aidait toujours Choji avec sa petite cousine qui visiblement n'allait pas bien du tout. Les deux la soupçonnaient de glisser lentement sur la pente de l'anorexie. Ino se préoccupait de Saï, mais surtout de Sakura qui, peu présente, semblait ailleurs quand elle venait, sauf quand Lee, toujours en chevalier servant, ou Naruto étaient dans les parages. Shikamaru restait Shikamaru, observateur, mais n'intervenant jamais. En fait, Hinata se sentait de plus en plus seule et pas du tout à sa place par moment, surtout quand elle observait celui qui était censé être son petit-ami chahuter avec une jeune femme aux yeux roses, ou discuter avec ses « fans », la laissant de côté, à l'attendre.

Le jour des résultats du concours arrivait et elle n'avait toujours pas eu son pique-nique en amoureux en un mois de vacances. En fait, pour dire la vérité, il avait failli avoir lieu. La Hyuga avait tout préparé, le panier, la nappe. L'Uzumaki n'avait apporté que sa présence. Tous deux s'étaient installés dans le parc qui avait vu leur premier baiser échangé, au milieu des fleurs sauvages. Au début, cela avait été idyllique, elle assisse entre ses jambe et lui la serrant contre lui, patientant encore un peu avant de manger. Quand enfin, la faim avait été la plus forte, Hinata s'était détachée et lui avait tendu le bento qu'elle avait préparé pour lui.

« - Ca a l'air super bon ! Je sens que je vais me régaler. »

Elle avait rougi en souriant. Alors qu'il s'était apprêté à plonger ses baquettes dans la boîte, une voix s'était fait entendre, suspendant son geste pour voir d'où elle venait. Sa petite-amie avait levé la tête pour faire de même, alors qu'elle s'était saisie de son propre repas.

« - Bonjour Hinata. Bonjour Naruto. Quelle bonne surprise !

-Tiens bonjour Sakura, l'avait salué ce dernier. Tu te promènes.

\- En effet, je prends un peu l'air. Après avoir resté enfermer, ça fait du bien.

\- Oh, tu étais malade ? S'était inquiétée Hinata. C'est vrai que tu es très pâle.

\- Rien de grave, rassure-toi, avait acquiescé la rose, en détournant la tête, mal à l'aise. Le moral un peu dans les chaussettes à cause d'une énième dispute avec ma mère.

\- Je croyais que tu étais rentrée chez toi, avait fait remarquer Naruto, étonnant sa dulcinée qui visiblement n'avait pas été mise au courant, encore une fois, contrairement à lui.

\- Ouais, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de venir m'enquiquiner. Je profite qu'elle m'accorde une petite accalmie pour souffler un peu. Je pense qu'elle a enfin compris et s'est résignée à me laisser tranquille.

\- Content de l'entendre, lui sourit le blond. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Nous nous apprêtions à manger ce fabuleux pique-nique par les magnifiques doigts de fée de ma princesse. »

A cette invitation, bien que touchée par le compliment, Hinata avait réprimé un élan de surprise, retenant son souffle. Elle n'en était pas revenue. Son petit-ami avait rompu leur intimité, mais surtout sa requête de pardon. Elle lui avait demandé un simple pique-nique rien que tous les deux, sans aucune personne autour pour qu'il se fasse pardonner. C'était d'une facilité affligeante, et pourtant il n'avait pas réussi à tenir. De son côté, Sakura n'avait pas su où se mettre. Elle avait bien vu le malaise de sa camarade et n'avait pas osé accepter. Pourtant, Naruto avait été des plus insistants.

« - Allez, cela te fera du bien de voir du monde et de prendre le soleil en notre compagnie. N'est-ce pas Hinata ?

-Hein,…, euh… oui…, Je suppose, lui avait-elle répondu.

Elle s'était ensuite plongée dans les yeux de son aimé. Celui-ci l'avait regardé avec une telle intensité, ses pupilles lui faisant ressembler à un petit chien suppliant qu'encore une fois, elle lui accorda sa prière.

« - Sakura est bien sûr la bienvenue,…, si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Tu vois, s'était adressé l'Uzumaki en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie. Installe-toi. Il y a assez de nourritures pour nourrir un régiment. »

La rose avait alors interrogé du regard Hinata, toujours un peu hésitante à s'imposer ainsi. Cette dernière, d'un geste, avait appuyé l'invitation de son blond, ayant bien vu que la future doctoresse en avait terriblement envi. Soulagée du point de la culpabilité, l'Haruno s'était alors assisse et avait partagé leur repas. Ce moment s'était quand même bien passé. Le trio avait même croisé d'autres amis enterrant ainsi le moment romantique de la Hyuga aux oubliettes. A la fin de cette journée, ce fut en voyant la lueur de déception dans ses pupilles que Naruto avait réalisé ce qu'il avait fait. Lui embrassant la tempe, il avait osé lui déclarer : « Désolé. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Sakura dans cet état d'abattement. Tu as vu comment elle n'allait pas bien. Notre pique-nique romantique ne sera que partie remise, ne t'inquiète pas. ».

Sa dulcinée avait reconnu qu'elle-même n'avait pas eu le cœur d'abandonner la rose à son sort après avoir constaté son état. Et puis, Sakura avait en quelque sorte sauver son couple, alors se montrer reconnaissante était la moindre des choses. Ainsi, elle attendait toujours à remettre ça, en une totale intimité, mais en vain. Oh, ils avaient bien encore mangé de temps en temps, assis dans l'herbe verte, mais ils étaient toujours accompagnés. C'était pratiquement toujours une sortie en groupe ou pas de sortie du tout. Cela leur était, bien sûr, arrivé de marcher dans les rues ou de s'asseoir à un café ou au cinéma que tous les deux, mais, et Hinata ne savait pas comment, ils ne le restaient jamais longtemps. Son couple croisait toujours une connaissance qui se joignait à eux, soit en s'invitant tout seul, soit inviter par Naruto. Elle appréciait ses amis, mais elle aurait aimé que ce dernier lui demande son avis, mais non, elle subissait sans rien dire, n'osant pas lui être désagréable en refusant.

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait guère réciprocité. En effet, quand c'était elle qui décidait qu'elle avait d'autres obligations que de se plier à la volonté de l'Uzumaki, Hinata recevait grognement, tentative de persuasion et autre mesure de représailles. Il était même arrivé qu'il interrompit encore un de ses cours particuliers. A la seule différence que cette fois, elle ne cédait pas, se souvenant très bien l'avoir prévenu. Le blond lui rétorquait qu'il avait confondu avec un autre jour, comme s'il avait un carnet de rendez-vous d'un ministre. Ce qui n'était pas faux dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

C'était vrai, quoi, entre leurs amis, ses fans et… Sakura… comment reporter un temps pour elle ? Au début, il se pliait à sa décision, et attendait, mais au fil des semaines, il ne restait plus et partait vaquer à ses occupations, attendant qu'elle le contacte pour lui dire qu'elle en avait fini. A ce moment-là, soit il annulait tout bonnement, elle entendant au travers de son combiné, qu'il s'amusait bien avec les garçons, soit il la rejoignait, mais il était rarement seul. Il était souvent accompagné de son ancienne rivale aux cheveux roses qui bizarrement était parfois suivie par Lee.

Se déroula un autre exemple en cette fin de juillet. Elle était entrain d'attendre Naruto dans un café. Il était en retard comme souvent d'ailleurs. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle patientait. Alors qu'elle sirotait un verre, a cousine Halya, qui passait par là avec quelques amies dont Hélène, la vit. Elle s'approcha donc et s'asseyant sans y être invitée, entourée de toute sa cour, prit la parole.

« - Alors comme ça, notre chère héritière partage un verre avec…, commença-t-elle en zieutant à droite et à gauche avant de la regarder d'un regard mesquin. Personne. Ton chevalier servant t'a-t-il donc posée un lapin ? Je suis désolée pour toi.

-Halya, je te prierai de t'occuper de tes affaires, répliqua Hinata. Apprend que je l'attends et qu'il ne saurait tarder.

\- Oh, calme-toi, chère cousine, leva les mains son interlocutrice en signe de paix. C'était juste une petite remarque. Tu avais l'air si seule… et triste, que j'ai eu de la peine pour toi. J'ai alors éprouvé le besoin de me montrer charitable.

-…

\- Je suis sincère, crois-moi Hinata, insista Halya. Cela ne doit pas être facile de se retrouver comme la cinquième roue du carrosse et de le partager avec Sakura. Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place et de former un couple à trois. Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter ça. Je suis admirative.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous ne formons pas un couple à trois, Naruto, Sakura et moi. Elle est juste son amie d'enfance. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais j'aimerai que tu arrêtes avec tes insinuations malsaines.

\- Je ne cherche rien en particulier, affirma sa parente avant de réfléchir. A t'entendre tu ne sais pas que ton blond se trouve souvent en compagnie de Sakura. En tout cas, je les croise assez souvent ensemble et à chaque fois, ils sont très proches, vraiment très proche... On dirait des amoureux. Tu es sûre qu'il sort avec toi, et pas avec elle ?

\- Je ne te crois pas. Naruto a toujours été quelqu'un de sociable et de tactile. De plus, Sakura est son amie d'enfance, normal qu'il soit proche d'elle.

\- Si tu le dis, tu le connais mieux que moi, mais si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à demander à mes amies si ce que j'affirme est un mensonge. »

A cette provocation, Hinata dévisagea chaque compagne de sa cousine. La majorité d'entre elle la défia, lui perçant le cœur d'éclairs glaciaux au point qu'elle avait du mal à soutenir leur regard et ses convictions chancelèrent. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se précipiter dans sa bulle mentale pour se protéger, sa confiance en elle se fissurant à chaque seconde. Quand elle arriva à Hélène, cette dernière se détourna, gênée comme jamais. A cela la Hyuga ne sut pas pourquoi. Etait-ce une confirmation ou contredisait-elle son amie ?

« -Encore mieux, tu devrais regarder par là, » avait provoqué Halya.

L'aînée de Hiashi suivit la direction indiquée qui n'était autre qu'un carrefour avec plusieurs feux de signalisation. Là, une moto ressemblant trait pour trait à celle de Naruto y était, attendant son tour de passer. Le motard portait la même combinaison et le même casque que lui. Derrière lui, était installée une silhouette féminine, arborant quelques mèches roses sous sa protection. Subjuguée par ce spectacle, Hinata n'avait pas détourné une seule fois son regard, suivant le bolide des yeux quand il démarra et qu'il se gara un peu plus loin. Là, elle vit les deux personnes descendre, s'apprêtant de retirer leur couvre-tête. Alors qu'une chevelure blonde et l'autre rose commença à se découvrir, un camion s'arrêta devant, les cachant. Quand il fut parti, elles avaient disparu. La Hyuga n'avait pas pu alors les identifier formellement. Son cœur tambourinait d'angoisse avant qu'elle puisse reprendre le contrôle.

« -Cela ne veut rien dire, Naruto n'est pas le seul à posséder ce type de moto et de combinaison. Il n'est pas non plus le seul blond de la ville.

-Et les cheveux roses ?

\- Les teintures existent tu sais, la nargua Hinata. J'en ai déjà croisé. Toi-même, tu avais tenté ce genre de couleur pour faire enrager tes parents quand tu étais adolescente. Je te le rappelle.

\- Tu marques un point, ma chère, répliqua Halya, contenant sa rage. Mais ce n'était que le temps d'un été. Après je suis redevenue la gentille petite fille bien élevée qu'on montrait en exemple, même à toi.

\- C'est parce qu'il ne connaisse pas ta vraie nature, » se défendit Hinata qui ne savait pas d'où venait sa répartie.

A cette attaque, sa cousine se raidit et se leva, prête à en découdre avec elle. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle osait la défier ainsi ? Elle ne devrait pas réagir ainsi. Elle allait se jeter sur elle qu'une voix l'interrompit.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu t'apprêtait à faire, Halya ? »

Toutes les jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers son propriétaire, et virent un Naruto, en tenue de motard, les sourcils froncés. Il venait d'arriver d'un pas précipité, vu son retard et c'était pour retrouver sa bien-aimée au prise avec un groupe qui visiblement respirait l'hostilité. Il était donc intervenu quand il avait identifié la lueur menaçante dans les yeux de l'assaillante principale. Hinata, quand à elle, fut soulagée de le voir, bien que sa tenue la fasse tiquer alors que sa cousine en souriait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se réfugier auprès de lui quand il lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à se mettre sous sa protection.

« - Moi, rien du tout. C'était juste une petite discussion entre parente.

\- Mouais, douta le blond.

\- Bon, je crois qu'on va vous laisser, affirma Halya.

Elle ordonna d'un signe à ses compagnes de la suivre, mais avant de partir, elle assigna un dernier coup en se plantant devant l'Uzumaki et le dévisageant dans une attitude aguichante.

\- C'est bien dommage que tu sois en couple… Tu nous as fait passer une merveilleuse soirée en boîte l'autre soir. C'était magnifique de se déhancher en ta compagnie. Tu étais si sensuel que je regrette de ne pas avoir terminé cette nuit avec toi dans une plus grande intimité… En tout cas, ce n'est pas Sakura qui me démentira, vu comment tu étais collé serré avec elle.

-…

\- Sur ce, on y va les filles, » partit enfin Halya, satisfaite de son coup.

En effet, elle sourit avec la plus grande mesquinerie, surtout quand elle vit Hinata lâcher la main de son aimé et reculer d'effroi, alors que lui palissait. Son hypothèse comme quoi, sa chère cousine n'était pas au courant, s'était avérée juste. Ne se souciant plus du tout du groupe féminin qui s'éloignait de plus en plus avec une Hélène des plus désolés, mais soumises, Naruto se tourna vers sa princesse qui ne savait plus quoi en penser. Alors comme ça, son petit-ami était allé en boîte, sans elle, en compagnie d'autres filles, dansant avec elle au point de susciter le désir.

« - Hinata, écoute-moi. Je…

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Je…

\- Répond à ma question !

\- … Oui, admit-il d'un ton désolé. J'ai croisé Halya une après-midi alors que tu étais avec tes élèves. Elle m'a invitée à passer la soirée en boîte de nuit.

\- Et tu as dit oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu te rappelles la journée au bowling.

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas.

\- Ce jour-là, j'ai fait une promesse. »

Cela fit tilt dans la tête de la jeune femme. C'était vrai, elle s'en rappelait. Il avait donné sa parole à Halya de lui consacrer du temps, et en homme de parole, il avait tenu à la tenir, mais…

\- Je vois, baissa la tête la Hyuga. Mais pourquoi une boîte de nuit et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelée pour t'accompagner ? Et pourquoi Halya parle de Sakura ?

\- J'ai eu la surprise de croiser Sakura à l'intérieur et on est donc resté ensemble. Je lui en suis reconnaissant d'ailleurs. Sa présence a tenu à distance ta cousine qui me faisait du rentre dedans, je l'avoue... Je t'assure que Sakura est restée très correcte, contrairement à ce qu'en a dit Halya.

\- J'aurai pu être là aussi, si tu avais pensé à me convier, se désola Hinata qui s'éloigna de lui. Mais visiblement, tu ne voulais pas de moi. En tout cas, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tu étais si occupé ces derniers temps.

\- Hinata, je suis désolé, la rattrapa-t-il par la main. Je comprends ta réaction, je t'assure, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Je suis juste allé en boîte, j'aime m'amuser, comme j'aime passer du temps avec toi et de faire des choses banales.

\- Banales ?! Répéta la jeune femme, se dégageant de sa prise, à la fois offusquée et attristée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle était banale.

\- Merde, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, essaya de se rattraper l'Uzumaki. C'est vrai que j'aurai pu te demander de venir, mais dans mes souvenirs, tu n'appréciais pas vraiment ce genre de sortie. Quand on organisait des boom, tu restais souvent dans ton coin et le plus loin possible de la musique ou de la piste. Je ne voulais pas t'imposer une sortie que tu n'aurais pas aimé.»

A cela, la Hyuga ne sut quoi dire car c'était en partie vrai. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'ambiance d'une soirée dansante, mais encore une fois, elle avait été victime de sa timidité. Elle n'avait jamais osé se laisser aller en se déhanchant sur la piste. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait l'aventure, entraînée par Tenten, elle avait été mal à l'aise, pensant que les autres la jugeaient en mal, et se moquaient d'elle.

« - Je ne détestais pas ça, Naruo, mais… je ne sais pas danser comme vous autres, alors je préférai vous regarder vous amuser… C'était mon petit plaisir.

-Je suis sûre que tu danses très bien. On n'aura qu'à y aller ensemble la prochaine fois.

\- Si tu veux.»

Sur ce, les deux amoureux se réinstalla sur la terrasse du café et recommandèrent quelques boissons. En tout cas, la discussion avait réussi à faire oublier à Hinata de lui demander les raisons de son retard et la scène de la moto, mais surtout pourquoi il était en tenue de motard. Etait-ce une simple coïncidence ou était-ce vraiment lui ? Elle ne saura peut-être jamais la réponse et puis quelle importance au final. A la fin de la journée, Naruto la raccompagna à sa voiture et l'embrassa en guise d'au revoir. Cependant, avant de partir, et toujours blottie dans ses bras, la jeune femme eut une dernière prière.

« - Naruto, je souhaiterai à l'avenir que tu me fasses partager ton univers. Ne crois pas que je n'aime pas un peu d'adrénaline. Je pourrai te surprendre, tu sais. »

A cela, son aimé lui sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Elle avait raison. Il se basait sur ce qu'il connaissait d'elle à l'époque de leur adolescence. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle n'était plus à l'image de cette petite fille qui se cachait derrière son cousin et qui était celle d'une poupée en porcelaine. Elle le lui avait déjà prouvé en mainte occasion. A lui, maintenant, de lui faire confiance et de la laisser entrer dans son monde.

A la suite de ce jour, rien de spécial n'arriva, à part l'événement que quatre jeunes hommes attendaient avec impatience. En cette journée, Naruto était nerveux comme jamais. Il ne tenait pas en place et passait continuellement devant tous ses amis qu'il avait conviés chez l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier était son exact opposé, ainsi que Neji et Shino. Pourtant, leur état d'esprit n'était pas si calme que cela, bien au contraire. Disons qu'ils ne le montraient pas vraiment aux autres. Leur blondinet de service le faisait très bien à leur place. Tous attendaient une certaine heure de la journée qui arrivait bien lentement au jugement du blondinet. Celui-ci ne faisait que jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur au travers d'une fenêtre avant de revenir sur ses pas. Hinata avait bien essayé de le calmer en lui prenant la main, à l'exemple de Tenten qui le faisait avec Neji. D'ailleurs, cela avait l'air d'aider le Hyuga de sentir ainsi le soutien de sa petite-amie, mais sa cousine n'eut pas cette chance. Même Sasuke, malgré sa pudeur naturelle à ne pas trop s'afficher avec Juugo, avait laissé ce dernier poser sa main sur la cuisse.

Naruto avait bien accepté pendant quelques secondes ses doigts entrelacés aux siens pour ensuite la suivre jusqu'à un fauteuil pour s'y asseoir, elle près de lui. Malheureusement, à peine installé qu'il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Il s'était donc relevé dar dar, lâchant la main de sa belle. Celle-ci avait tenté de le rejoindre et de lui caresser le bras. Malgré qu'il était conscient de sa tendresse et de ses bonnes intentions, il n'était pas en état d'en profiter, et la rejeta, certes sans aucune brutalité, mais elle en fut attristée, surtout que Sakura avait l'air de mieux réussir à le calmer quand elle essayait à son tour, enfin, selon son jugement. En effet, les autres ne voyaient aucune différence dans le traitement dont l'Uzumaki traitait les deux jeunes femmes, bien que certains fronçaient les sourcils au retour d'une telle complicité, surtout après les agissements passés de la rose.

Pas qu'ils n'avaient pas renoué une certaine amitié avec l'Haruno, mais une petite étincelle de méfiance restait au fond d'eux. Parfois, ils trouvaient que Naruto faisait trop facilement confiance et oubliait trop aisément le comportement malsain qu'elle avait eu à son égard, mais surtout à l'égard d'Hinata. Ce fut ainsi que la tête baissée et le cœur en peine de ne pas vivre ce que vivaient ses amies, celle-ci partit vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau et s'isoler un peu. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'après avoir jeté un énième coup d'œil à la fenêtre, l'Uzumaki se précipita vers l'extérieur. Au bout d'à peine une minute, tous entendirent la porte d'entrée claquée pour le voir réapparaître plusieurs enveloppes à la main, le postier venait de passer. Il les tendit à leurs destinataires et en garda une pour lui. Tous retenaient leur souffle quand le bruit de papier déchiré s'éleva dans la pièce.

Alors qu'un silence se fit, un énorme cri envahit l'espace faisant sursauter les plus sensibles.

« - Ouais, j'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Je suis admis ! »

Débordant de joie et d'enthousiasme, Naruto sauta dans tous les sens, brandissant le courrier lui annonçant son admission au sein de l'école militaire qui fera de lui un officier. Il était si joyeux qu'il prit Sakura sous les aisselles pour la lever dans le ciel et la tourner autour de lui. La rose en rigola jusqu'à ce qu'il la repose sur le sol pour la serrer contre lui avant qu'elle se figea sur place, perdant son sourire. Elle se décolla, et s'éloigna de quelques pas, un air désolé sur le visage. Elle n'était pas la seule, Neji et Kiba serrant des poings tellement l'envie de cogner les démangeait. Malheureusement, cela échappa à un certain blond qui montrait fièrement ses résultats à son rival de toujours qui tentait de le faire revenir sur terre et réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

En effet, dans l'embrassure de la porte, une jeune femme aux yeux blancs avait assisté à toute la scène, le cœur tambourinant de peine, mais aussi de jalousie. Dès qu'elle avait entendu le bruit de la porte et les pas précipités dans le couloir, elle s'était empressée de revenir dans le salon pour être présente auprès de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle était arrivée juste au moment où Naruto lisait sa lettre. Quand il avait crié sa réussite, elle avait voulu s'avancer pour le féliciter. Elle avait entamé un pas vers l'avant qu'elle s'était immobilisée quand elle l'avait vu se jeter sur leur amie aux cheveux roses. Il n'y avait aucune once d'hésitation dans ses gestes, comme si c'était le plus naturel du monde, mais pire, comme si c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il n'avait pas cherché une seule seconde à savoir où elle était. Il avait plutôt préféré faire son paon devant son frère de cœur.

Une flèche dans le cœur, les yeux picotant, Hinata voulut fuir loin d'ici. Dévisageant Sakura, elle allait le faire qu'elle se reteint. Sur le visage de la rose, son air désolé et repenti la toucha, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait été prise par surprise. Soufflant un peu pour reprendre ses esprits, elle resta un instant sur place, sous les regards discrets de son cousin, en alerte, et de certains de leurs amis un peu mal à l'aise. Bizarrement, Matsuri n'en faisait pas parti, un peu à l'écart de l'euphorie du moment au côté de Gaara, mais son regard avait changé. Elle semblait plus compatissante que ces derniers jours.

La Hyuga rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait clos, puis s'avança vers son petit-ami. Finalement, elle ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à elle-même. Sakura n'avait pas demandé à être prise en otage par Naruto. Ce dernier, envahi par l'euphorie, s'était sûrement jeté sur la première personne à sa portée et la coïncidence avait voulu que ce soit la rose. Si elle était restée auprès de lui, c'était certainement elle qui aurait été suspendue en l'air et serrée contre son cœur. Elle avait été idiote de partir et elle en devait payer maintenant le prix, même si cela faisait mal. Arrivée dans son dos, elle lui le caressa lpour lui signaler sa présence. Alors qu'il se tournait pour voir de qui venait cette douce caresse, une caresse qui se propageait dans tout son corps, tel un arc électrique, elle s'apprêtât à lui offrir ses félicitations qu'elle ne put que les garder dan sa gorge.

En effet, reconnaissant sa dulcinée, l'Uzumaki se précipita sur elle, mais pas comme elle aurait aimé qu'il le fasse. Non, il l'empoigna par l'épaule, passant le bras au travers de son cou. Ainsi, serré, on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il gratifiait son meilleur pote d'une franche accolade. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une étreinte d'un amoureux fou de joie. Apparemment, ce fut à la rose qu'il avait réservé ce traitement de faveur. Ce constat fut un énième coup pour Hinata qui regrettait encore plus de ne pas avoir été là l'instant plus tôt. Cela aurait elle à la place de Sakura si elle n'était pas partie à la cuisine.

« - Oh, ma princesse, tu as vu. J'ai réussi mon concours. A moi la formation dans la prestigieuse école spéciale militaire. Tu sors maintenant avec un sous-lieutenant de l'Armée de Terre.

\- Oui, lui sourit-elle avec peu d'enthousiasme. Toutes mes félicitations.

\- Merci. Maintenant faisons la fête ! »

Naruto lâcha en cet instant sa belle qui le regarda se pavaner dans toute la pièce et pressant Sasuke d'ouvrir le bar du salon pour faire péter le bouchon de champagne. L'Uchiwa, fatigué du trop plein d'énergie de son camarade de toujours, s'exécuta, mais sans omettre de donner un sourire de complaisance à celle que ce dernier négligeait. Le ténébreux voyait bien le malaise qui habitait la jeune femme, mais ne fit rien pour l'aider. Certains le suivirent pour l'aider à improviser une petite fête entre amis, alors que d'autres félicitaient les autres reçus ou allaient dans le jardin. De son côté, toujours immobile, enclin à la tristesse et à la jalousie de plus en plus présente, Hinata devait faire face à une oppression constante. Regardant un peu le sol, cachant ses yeux de sa mèche, elle ruminait le fait qu'elle n'aurait droit qu'à une simple accolade.

« - Ca va Hinata ?

-Hein… Ah, Neji, sursaut-t-elle avant de sourire à son cousin. Toutes mes félicitations pour avoir réussi à entrer à polytechnique.

\- Merci, mais je ne t'en avais encore rien dit, lui fit-il reconnaître.

\- Oh, pardon, se désola sa parente. Cependant, je ne pense pas que je me sois trompée. Tu es le véritable géni de notre famille, alors je n'étais pas inquiète pour toi… à moins que…

\- Non, non, la contredit le neveu de Hiashi. Tu as vu juste. Je te remercie pour tes compliments. »

La jeune femme n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de montrer un visage radieux, mais sans vraiment y parvenir pour des personnes qui la connaissaient bien. Tenten en fut désolée pour elle, surtout au vu du comportement de Naruto. Elle lui offrit une bise de soutien avant d'entraîner ailleurs son petit-ami qui avait bien du mal à quitter la compagnie de sa cousine. Cette dernière le poussa tout de même à la suivre, consciente que le couple espérait un peu s'isoler pour fêter son admission. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle aurait aimé pour elle. Malheureusement, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait devoir faire une croix dessus, à moins que le reste de la journée lui réserva une surprise. Tout était encore possible, tant que le crépuscule ne remplaçait pas le jour. Ne voulant pas rester ainsi sans rien à faire ou du moins à se morfondre, elle décida d'aider et apporta quelques boissons fraîches sur des tables au jardin.

Sa tâche réalisée, Hinata resta un instant au soleil, lui présentant son visage, pour profiter un peu de ses rayons dans l'espoir d'y puiser un peu d'énergie. Quand ce fut fait et désireuse de savoir si Sasuke avait encore besoin de son aide, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la maison. Sur le chemin, elle tomba au travers de la porte-fenêtre sur l'image de ce dernier subissant les assauts d'un blond plus qu'envahissant et qui lui avait, semblait-il, sauter dessus, sous le regard amuser d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Puis, soudain, Naruto obligea Sakura à se joindre à leur étreinte qui se retrouva au côté de l'Uchiwa, en sandwich entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Bien qu'il rouspétait, une lueur de joie de se retrouver comme au temps de leur enfance et de leur adolescence brillait dans ses yeux.

A cette scène, la sœur d'Hanabi ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Elle était heureuse de voir ce trio de nouveau réuni, oubliant leur rupture due à l'arrivée de l'amour, mais une pointe de tristesse était aussi présente. Elle devrait pourtant être heureuse. Elle suivait la formation qu'elle désirait, avait des amis. Bien que les anciens pouvaient lui faire vivre l'enfer, elle était entourée d'une famille qui avait fait en sorte que rien ne lui manquait. Elle était enfin avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, alors pourquoi un tel sentiment, un tel ressenti. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Etait-ce la jalousie ou l'impression que cela n'était qu'éphémère, que tout lui sera retiré au bénéfice de quelqu'un d'autre ? Fermant les yeux, Hinata fit son possible pour éloigner toutes ces idées noires d'elle. Alors qu'elle était ainsi, une main se posa sur son épaule, la sortant d'un coup de sa rêverie.

« - Comment vas-tu, Hinata ?

\- Juugo, tu m'as fait peur.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

\- Non, non, tout va bien, essaya-t-elle de le convaincre, mais il n'était pas dupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hinata ? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? »

La jeune femme garda le silence tout en continuant à fixer le trio qui commençait à se chamailler gentiment et à chahuter. Le roux suivit son regard et observa également la même scène. Il comprit alors un peu le ressenti de sa camarade. Naruto et Sakura ne cessaient de se chercher et à rigoler ensemble, alors que Sasuke les regardait, un sourire en coin. C'était le retour du bon vieux temps.

« - Et je n'en fais pas parti, murmura la bleutée. Je crois que je n'en ais jamais fait parti.

-Tu as dit quelque chose, questionna Juugo avant de garder le silence constatant que sa voisine était tellement dans son monde qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Ils ont l'air si proche, ses yeux pétillent tellement quand il est avec elle, sanglota-t-elle presque. Bien plus qu'avec moi…

\- Hinata, ne put se retenir Juugo, triste d'entendre cela de sa bouche, si bien qu'enfin, il eut son attention. Naruto t'aime. Il est certes maladroit, sociable à l'extrême, peut-être un peu trop, te donnant l'impression de t'oublier, mais il t'aime. Soit en sûr. Il ne parle que de toi quand nous sommes ensembles. Sakura n'est qu'une amie, certes chère à son cœur, mais qu'une amie.

\- Merci. C'est gentil de me dire ça, la remercia la jeune Hyuga en lui souriant et en s'essuyant les larmes qui risquaient de tomber. J'avoue que parfois cela me fait peur. Il m'arrive d'avoir la désagréable sensation d'être de trop,… d'être l'intrus, le vilain petit canard… Je suis jalouse de leur relation.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je suis comme toi quand je vois Sasuke aussi familier avec Naruto et Sakura,…, enfin, surtout avec Naruto, je l'avoue…

-…

-… Il n'est pas facile de se creuser son trou quand des liens si forts d'amitié relient un trio comme le leur. Je crois bien que…, même si Sasuke m'aime, il a besoin de ces temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Bien sûr j'aimerai en être, mais je refuse de l'enfermer. Rien de bon n'en sortirait, alors je le laisse s'évader ainsi… J'ai confiance en lui et en ses sentiments. Je sais qu'il me reviendra, tant qu'on partagera le même amour.

\- Je devrais prendre exemple sur toi, alors.

\- Hinata, je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à penser que tu n'as pas ta place au côté de Naruto, mais ais confiance en vos sentiments. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller et… peut-être de lui parler de tes doutes.

\- Peut-être…, souffla-t-elle. Merci Juugo.

\- Je t'en prie, lui sourit-il. Bon, je crois qu'on m'appelle. A plus. »

La jeune femme lui répondit et le salua de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait vers son amant qui, effectivement, l'avait interpelé. Les deux hommes rejoignirent le groupe qui terminait les derniers préparatifs. Puis, la Huga vit le sien sortir de la demeure, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Sakura qui se détacha de lui dès qu'elle croisa son regard. Restant immobile, la rose attendit que son ami d'enfance la distança pour enfin s'avancer vers elle.

« - Hinata, je suis…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, la coupa cette dernière. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner et tu n'as rien à expliquer. Naruto a…

\- On parle de moi, intervint ce dernier qui arriva par derrière sa dulcinée et l'enlaçant, posa son menton sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Je suis si indispensable que ça.

\- Ca va les chevilles, sortit Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Très bien merci.

\- Bon, les amoureux, je vais vous laisser, s'exaspéra la rose. On m'attend. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la fille de Mebuki partit au devant de Lee qui lui faisait de grands signes et lui tendit une coupe de champagne qu'elle accepta bien volontiers. Les deux commencèrent alors une discussion, accompagnés par Ino et Saï. De leur côté, Naruto et Hinata étaient restés de leur côté dans la même position.

« - Tu ne veux pas aller la rejoindre ? Ne put s'empêcher la Hyuga, de dire.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit le blond. Je suis bien là.

\- Je ne sais pas, haussa des épaules sa douce petite-amie. Peut-être parce ce tu as l'air de plus apprécier le temps que tu passes avec elle. Vous semblez partager pas mal de points communs et d'affinité tous les deux. »

Estomaqué par ces paroles, l'Uzumaki n'en revenait pas. La voix de sa douce était à la fois glaciale et réprobatrice. Une certaine tristesse y était perceptible pour ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? S'écartant et l'obligeant à lui faire face, il l'empoigna au niveau des épaules afin d'avoir des explications.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata ? Je n'ai pas passé plus de temps avec Sakura qu'avec toi. Enfin, je ne crois pas... Et puis, nous avons découvert que nous partagions pas mal de point de commun toi et moi, que nous souhaitons tous deux la même chose. Non ?

-Peut-être, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Depuis le début des vacances, tu es si distant avec moi. Tu arrives pratiquement en retard à tous nos rendez-vous. Tout semble te venir naturellement quand tu es avec Sakura, alors que… alors qu'avec moi, j'ai l'impression que tu te retiens, pire que tu n'es plus toi-même, surtout quand tu es avec ma famille… Tu restes foncièrement gentil avec tout le monde, mais parfois tu m'oublies complètement…

\- Hinata…

\- Tes attentions à mon égard me manquent. Ta spontanéité me manque. Tes bras me manquent comme tantôt… Ton vrai toi me manque, Naruto. »

A cela, ce dernier ne sut pas trop quoi dire. Il ne put que la serrer contre son torse, l'entourant de sa chaleur. Elle trop abattue, alors qu'elle devrait être heureuse d'être près de lui et pour sa réussite, ne se débattit pas. Elle n'arrivait même plus à pleurer. Quand à l'Uzumaki, que pouvait-il apporter comme explication ? Comment lui annoncer qu'il se montrait distant car il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ? Que depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'elle prendrait bientôt la pilule, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se jeter sur elle pour la dévorer toute entière et qu'il se retenait juste par respect pour elle, se rongeant les ongles d'impatience qu'elle lui en donne le feu vert. D'ailleurs en pensant à cela, sa belle avait dû la commencer depuis belle lurette, alors pourquoi ne pas le lui annoncer ?

Comment lui faire admettre que tout ce qu'il faisait avec sa famille, c'était pour lui faire honneur, ce que visiblement, elle n'avait pas compris ? Comment lui expliquer sans la blesser qu'il était fatigué d'avoir cette sensation d'être surveillé continuellement, surveillance surement orchestrée par les anciens Hyuga ? Comment lui dire qu'il fatiguait de devoir cacher jusqu'où allait leur relation ? Comment la rassurer concernant ses fans, mais surtout Sakura sans aller trop loin dans les explications ? Trop de comment en fait, qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout ce dont il était certain était ses sentiments pour elle. Prenant entre ses deux doigts le menton d'Hinata, il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Princesse, je t'aime, soit en sûre. Je suis désolé si je me suis montré distant sans le vouloir. J'étais si nerveux par rapport aux résultats que je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi sans rien faire. J'avais besoin de sortir pour décompresser et oui, je rencontrais souvent nos amis, dont Sakura. Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec elle. Ce n'est qu'une amie… Toi, tu avais quelques obligations à remplir ainsi que tes élèves et ta sœur à t'occuper. Je ne voulais m'immiscer entre vous et puis…

-Et puis,…

\- Je voudrais dire à ta famille pour ton aménagement chez moi. Il serait temps, tu ne crois pas ? »

A cela, une peur intestine et irrationnelle s'empara d'Hinata qu'elle s'éloigna de son aimé de plusieurs pas, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. A cette attitude, le blond sut à la seconde que c'était peine perdue et que sa requête ne sera pas exaucée. Oui, il commençait réellement à fatiguer de ce cinéma, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. En quelques mois, il avait compris que l'influence de son éducation, mais surtout de la tyrannie morale de sa famille, pesait énormément sur les épaules de sa princesse. En fait, c'était surtout à eux qu'il en voulait et il n'était plus si certain d'être la clé qui la libérerait de sa prison.


	60. Le syndrome des vestiaires

De son côté, Hinata était pétrifiée. Et pourtant, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'un jour, elle allait devoir se confronter aux anciens et leur avouer la vérité. Face aux yeux bleus déçus, elle comprit que Naruto avait saisi ce que son silence signifiait qui n'était rien d'autres que son refus. Oh comme elle aimerait le contenter, mais c'était impossible pour le moment. Elle n'avait pas encore la force de rentrer en conflit avec eux, car elle était certaine que cela se finirait ainsi. Cependant, d'un autre côté, elle risquait de perdre son petit-ami. Qui pourrait attendre plus longtemps qu'elle fasse preuve de courage ? Un jour ou l'autre, il se lasserait et la quitterait. La jeune femme ne voulait pas de ça, et pourtant une petite voix lui soufflait que cela lui pendait au nez si elle ne se ressaisit pas. D'ailleurs, peut-être que son couple était déjà engagé sur le corde raide. Cela expliquerait toutes leurs prises de tête et son désir de s'évader de cette situation. Face à l'indécision et le trouble qu'il lisait dans les yeux, l'Uzumaki souffla et s'avança vers elle. Sentant son ombre sur elle, sa belle osa enfin le regarder en tentant de s'exprimer.

« - Je… J'aimerai bien, mais… »

Elle coupa net sa tentative quand elle sentit le doux touché des lèvres de Naruto sur son front et vit son sourire un peu triste, mais compréhensif.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris. Réfléchis-y quand même. Ce serait bien qu'on ait plus à nous cacher. »

Suite à ça, il se dirigea vers leurs amis pour trinquer avec eux. Hinata, elle, était restée immobile, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne revenait pas qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de patience et de compréhension. Là, oui il redevenait le Naruto dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Cependant, quand elle fixa son regard sur lui, une aura l'entourait, mais elle ne témoignait plus de sa joie, mais brillait d'une certaine tristesse ou déception. Elle s'en sentit coupable, si coupable qu'elle préféra s'asseoir sur une chaise longue, attendant que le temps passe. Pendant ce temps, l'Uzumaki discutait avec Sakura qui avait bien espionné son air renfrogné.

« - Ca va Naruto, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu en es sur, insista-t-elle en lui caressant le dos pour le réconforter. Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu t'es disputé avec Hinata ?

\- Pas vraiment. Disons que certains secrets commencent à peser.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Merci, Sakura, mais pas maintenant… Peut-être plus tard.

\- Entendu. En tout cas, n'hésite pas. J'aimerai t'aider pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fais pour moi et…

\- J'ai saisi, lui sourit le blond. Merci. »

Les deux meilleurs amis continuèrent à discuter en changeant de sujet. Ils furent rejoints par certains du groupe. Par contre, un d'entre eux s'écarta, attiré par l'unique silhouette féminine isolée. Il s'approcha d'elle et se racla la gorge pour la faire réagir.

« - Et bien, Hinata, tu es toute seule, en lui tendant une coupelle de champagne.

-Oh Kiba, sursauta-t-elle en acceptant le verre. Comme tu peux le voir.

\- J'aurai pensé que tu serais au côté de notre futur officier pour le féliciter. Tout comme je l'aurai plutôt imaginé te coller aux basques, dès que je suis dans les parages, vu son cinéma passé.

\- Kiba, s'il te plaît. Ne commence pas.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il. Disons que nos sorties me manquent un peu et je suis un peu aigri de te voir refuser des promenades avec moi si on n'est que tous les deux.

\- Kiba, fut gênée son amie d'enfance. Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- S'il te plaît, Hinata, je ne suis plus un enfant. J'ai bien compris ton manège et je sais aussi pourquoi tu le fais. C'est pourquoi je ne t'en veux pas… C'est surtout à Naruto que j'en veux au fond.

\- C'est dommage, mais tu l'as un peu cherché, lui rappela la Hyuga. Reconnait-le.

\- Peut-être, mais cela me manque. Tu te souviens comme on s'amusait bien tous les trois, Shino, toi et moi ou que quand nous étions que tous les deux avec Akamaru.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut nostalgique Hinata. Je me rappelle comment Akamaru nous trouvait toujours quand on jouait à cache-cache. Tu finissais toujours avec un trou dans ton pantalon, au niveau des fesses, à force qu'il avait de tirer dessus.

\- Ouais, ria Kiba. C'est surtout mon oreille qui se souvient de comment elle était traîtée par ma mère à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait mal à me la tordre quand elle était en colère.

\- Oh pauvre choux, le taquina son amie.

\- Mais maintenant, l'amour et la jalousie ont fait leur entrée, et ont tout détruit de notre complicité.

\- Kiba, souffla désespérée la sœur d'Hanabi. C'est toi qui m'as obligée à faire un choix. Je t'avais prévenue, mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée. Naruto sera toujours mon premier choix.

\- Je sais, finit-il à reconnaître. J'espère juste qu'un jour, nous redeviendrons ce que nous étions.

\- Alors prouve à Naruto qu'il n'a rien à craindre de toi. Redeviens notre ami sincère et non suspicieux ou ambigu comme ces derniers mois.

\- Mouais. Tu as peut-être raison, murmura l'Inuzuka avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'Uzumaki qui riait avec la rose. J'espère juste qu'il ne te fera pas ni pleurer, ni du mal si j'abaisse les armes.

\- Kiba, je te remercie de te faire du souci pour moi, mais tu l'as un peu poussé à agir ainsi et à être sur la défensive. Tout avait bien commencé jusqu'à Neji et toi, vous vous en mêliez, le sermonna quelque peu Hinata.

\- Pft, souffla son camarade en baissant la tête. J'avoue que tu n'as pas tout à fait tord… Je crois que j'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'enfin, tu l'ais eu. Je ne crois pas au conte de fée. Alors te savoir amoureuse depuis si longtemps et t'y accrocher pour enfin voir ton amour récompensé, cela me reste un peu au travers de la gorge, car je sais que ce rêve s'arrêtera un jour et qu'on te ramassera à la petite cuillère.

\- La confiance règne, fut déçue la Hyuga.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, mais… beaucoup moins en Naruto.

\- Kiba,…, sache que tu te trompes sur un point, lui avoua son amie d'enfance. Oui, j'ai aimé Naruto depuis mon adolescence. Oui je rêvais d'être à ses côtés tout le long de ma vie. Oui, j'enviais mes copines de se faire draguer sincèrement, alors que moi, j'espérais qu'il le fasse, mais en vain, les autres garçons ne voyant que l'argent de ma famille et ne s'empêchant pas de me traiter de lépreuse dans mon dos. Ce fut le jour où j'ai lâché prise, n'espérant que son bonheur et de n'être qu'une amie sincère pour lui, avançant sur mon propre chemin qu'enfin, son amour cogna à l'improviste à ma porte. Je n'ai fait que garder mon cœur ouvert.

\- Je vois. Il t'ait tombée dessus sans prévenir au moment où tu t'y attendais le moins, réalisa l'Inuzuka avant un petit silence qu'il brisa peu de temps après. Bon, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je veux bien arrêter mon petit jeu, mais je te préviens, il a intérêt à se reprendre et à ne pas te faire souffrir. Je garderai un œil sur lui.

\- Cela va bien se passer, surtout si l'amitié se renoue sans jalousie, essaya de le rassurer Hinata. Cela nous fera à tous une pression en moins, et puis… Naruto m'aime. »

Le maître d'Akamaru soupira une énième fois, comme résigner, puis changea de sujet en faisant comme à son habitude le clown. Cela eut le mérite de faire rire sa meilleure amie qui oublia un temps ses difficultés et de lui demander pourquoi il s'était lancé dans un tel jeu d'ambigüité. Par contre, cet échange n'avait pas plus du tout à un certain blondinet qui avait perdu toute confiance en ce Casanova d'opérette. Il serrait si fort son verre qu'il aurait pu le briser. Sakura tenta bien de le rassurer, mais il y restait sourd à ses essais. N'en pouvant plus, il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le couple d'amis. Sentant une atmosphère assez noire et lourde s'approcher, les deux protagonistes se tournèrent vers la source. A son identité, Kiba en déglutit nerveusement, avant de se résoudre à répondre au défi qu'il voyait briller dans les pupilles de Naruto. L'espionnant, Hinata s'empressa de lui poser une main sur le bras pour le calmer, en mouvant discrètement sa tête de droite à gauche pour l'en dissuader. Baissant le regard sur elle et comprenant où elle voulait en venir, l'Inuzuka enterra la hache de guerre à peine déterrée. Soufflant un bon coup, il décida alors de quitter sa place. Se faisant, il passa à côté de l'Uzumaki et tout deux ne se quittèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse plus.

Arrivé à la hauteur de sa belle, le blond s'assit à ses côtés en silence et réprima l'envie de repousser sa main quand Hinata la posa sur la sienne, en le regardant suppliante de garder son sang froid. Au bout d'un moment de silence, il ouvrit la bouche, mais d'un ton froid et quelques peu réprobateur.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ce chien mouillé ?

\- Naruto, se désespéra Hinata. Arrête, je t'en prie. Cela ne nous mènera à rien si on continue ainsi. Kiba reste un ami et j'ai le droit de discuter avec lui.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé, c'est lui, fit-il tel un gamin.

\- Et il en a conscience, lui révéla sa dulcinée. Nous venons d'en discuter et je crois qu'il a enfin pris sa part de responsabilité… J'ai réussi à le convaincre de nous laisser tranquille et qu'on renoue une amitié normale.

\- Mouais, je n'ai pas confiance, douta l'Uzumaki en faisant la moue. Il sait très bien jouer la comédie et je n'en démords pas… Il te veut, alors permets moi de douter de sa parole.

\- Naruto, s'il te plaît, se démoralisa sa dulcinée. Sakura a fait pire que lui, et pourtant quand elle a demandé pardon, tu le lui as accordé et tu m'as demandée d'en fait autant. Bon, tu ne me l'as pas dit avec des mots, mais plutôt par ton attitude. Reconnais que c'est ce que tu attendais de moi. Ce que j'ai fait malgré ses anciennes grasses. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, même Kiba.»

A ces mots, le jeune homme resta silencieux et se mit à réfléchir. Tout ce que disait sa petite-amie n'était que vérité. Malgré la souffrance engendrée par sa meilleure amie, elle avait réussi à passer outre et à la revoir comme une connaissance importante. Elle savait que Sakura comptait pour lui et c'était pour lui que sa princesse avait passé l'éponge. Alors pourquoi il ne pourrait pas en faire autant ? Il avait l'impression en cet instant de tourner en rond concernant le cas Kiba. Peut-être qu'il serait temps en effet de repartir à zéro et de passer à autre chose.

« - D'accord, lui souffla le fils adoptif d'Iruka. Je veux bien tenter de me contrôler et de voir dans ses gestes que de l'amitié.

\- Même si la vie m'entraîne à me retrouver seule avec lui lors de sortie.

-… Je…, hésita son blond un peu mal à l'aise à cette perspective, voulant crier non.

\- Naruto, je t'en prie, le supplia Hinata en lui serrant les mains entre les siennes et en le regardant dans les yeux alors que les siens s'humidifiaient. J'aimerai arrêter de faire toujours attention au fait de toujours être accompagnée, quand je désire voir mon meilleur ami pour éviter que tu t'imagines des choses absurdes, pour éviter d'éveiller ta jalousie.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Je ne te fais pas de scandale quand je constate que tu as passé un moment, voir la journée seul à seul avec Sakura, que tu l'as croisée et dansée avec elle en boîte de nuit, sans moi, continua-t-elle d'insister… que tu arrives à nos rendez-vous en retard ou qu'ils soient interrompus à cause de filles te draguant… que je te vois en moto avec Sakura derrière toi… Je fais cet effort pour toi, alors ne pas recevoir réciprocité me fait mal. »

A ces accusations, Naruto retira ses mains de celles d'Hinata et se les frotta l'une contre l'autre. Il regardait en face de lui, sans poser une seule fois les yeux sur la jeune femme, comme gêné et coupable. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi sa belle pensait qu'il passait énormément plus de temps avec la rose plutôt qu'avec elle. Dans un sens, elle avait raison de désirer être traitée de la même manière qu'elle le traitait et ainsi pouvoir côtoyer Kiba, qui restait son frère cœur, comme était la rose sa sœur de cœur. Elle lui faisait confiance, alors à lui de lui rendre l'appareil. Il allait le lui affirmer quand soudain, la dernière phrase de la Huyga lui monta au cerveau.

« - Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Quand m'as-tu vue en moto avec elle ?

\- Euh,…, et bien,…, c'était l'autre jour avec Halya, quand j'ai découvert pour votre soirée en boîte de nuit… Elle a tenté de me faire croire que tu me trompais avec Sakura… Alors, elle m'a désignée une moto ressemblant à la tienne. Elle était arrêtée à un feu. Le motard avait la même tenue que toi et l'autre personne avait des cheveux roses dépassant de son casque… Au début, j'ai pensé à une simple coïncidence, et j'ai tenté de contredire ma cousine, mais… ensuite, tu es arrivé en tenue et…

\- Et tu as fait le rapprochement et cru que c'était moi, se retint son petit-ami après avoir entendu que quelqu'un ait tenté de le discréditer aux yeux de sa princesse.

\- Oui.

\- Et malgré ça, tu n'as pas cru ta cousine.

\- Je ne voulais pas la croire, rectifia Hinata. Cependant, cela m'a trotté dans la tête jusqu'au jour où je me suis rappelée que tu n'étais pas un homme à jouer avec les autres, surtout si cela concernait une personne chère à ton cœur… A moins que…

\- Non !... Tu as eu raison. Jamais je ne te ferai ça. Je t'aime à en mourir… C'est vrai que je croise souvent Sakura, que je lui demande souvent de ses nouvelles, surtout à cause de sa mère, mais… je t'assure qu'i rien d'autre et… Je te jure que ce n'était pas moi l'autre jour. C'est vrai que j'avais utilisé ma moto, mais…

\- C'est bon, Naruto, je te crois, le fit taire la jeune femme, une main sur sa bouche pour cela.

\- Merci, lui gratifia le blond en la lui prenant pour la serrer entre ses doigts. En ce qui concerne Kiba, écoute, je te laisse carte blanche… Mais je peux te demander juste une faveur ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- De ne rien me cacher en ce qui concerne vos entrevues et que s'il se montre un peu trop entreprenant, tu me le dises sans détour.

Cette requête surprit la Hyuga. Par ces mots, il lui demandait de rester sur ses gardes au cas où son meilleur ami se jouait d'elle. Avait-il donc si peur de la perdre ? Connaissant sa peur de la solitude, c'était fort possible. Cependant, n'allait-il pas trop loin ? Lui souriant de façon rassurante malgré tout, elle prit sa décision.

« - D'accord, mais j'ai aussi une condition.

-Laquelle ?

\- Que tu fasses de même en ce qui concerne Sakura et les autres filles qui te tournent autour. J'aimerai que tu fasses comprendre à ces dernières que tu es déjà pris.

\- Entendu, » accorda Naruto.

Embrassant ensuite son front pour sceller leur contrat, il la prit dans ses bras, alors qu'elle se blottissait contre son torse. Les amoureux restèrent ainsi, discutant avec certains de leurs amis qui venaient aux nouvelles, Sakura souriant de satisfaction de les voir ainsi enlacer, jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe. Le groupe continua à fêter la réussite au concours encore un moment. Quand la lune fut à son zénith, tous se séparèrent. Par contre, l'Uzumaki dut faire face au refus d'Hinata de venir dormir chez lui, mais à la différence des mois précédents, il ne fit aucun scandale, ne tentant pas de la convaincre de l'accompagner chez lui. Cela la soulagea, car pour le moment, elle était encore sur le coup d'Iruka, jouant les hypocrites. En tout cas, au moment d'aller se coucher, la Hyuga priait pour que son blondinet tienne parole et qu'enfin, une partie de leur souci soit désormais derrière eux.

Le mois d'août commençait donc sous les meilleurs hospices, surtout que le lendemain de cette journée, la fille de Hiashi eut l'agréable surprise de voir son aimé tendre une main sincère vers Kiba pour sceller un nouveau départ à leur amitié. Ce dernier, bien que surpris et fixant avec crédulité ce signe de paix, s'en saisit avec force et conviction. Cela ne les empêcha pas de se défier quand même du regard, mais on voyait bien au fond de leurs pupilles de l'espièglerie. Ainsi les prochaines sorties se firent dans une ambiance détendue, rappelant leurs années d'insouciance, même Neji semblait moins sur le dos de l'Uzumaki. Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas d'une personne cachée dans l'ombre et qui passait énormément de temps l'œil et le doigt à user d'un appareil photo. Hinata put voir Kiba, qui tenait sa parole en redevenant un véritable ami, sans réveiller la jalousie de Naruto. En tout cas, elle ne subit plus une de ses crises.

Il existait cependant encore pas de points noirs. Son petit-ami était tout aussi en retard, semblait toujours surbooké par un planning surchargé et toujours prévenant avec Sakura. Il lui arrivait même parfois de l'abandonner pour se précipiter vers la rose dès qu'elle semblait ne pas être en grande forme, et cela pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que cette dernière lui rappelle qu'il avait une petite-amie. D'ailleurs, la dite petite-amie vécut également quelques déceptions quand Halya et ses amies étaient dans les parages, en le voyant discuter avec elles, la laissant de côté. Un jour, alors que ce genre de situation advenait encore, elle avait même été bousculée par ces envahisseurs du type féminin hystérique. Elles avaient été si brusques qu'elle avait lâché la main de Naruto. Ce dernier avait bien essayé de la rattraper, mais une fille s'interposait ni vue, ni connue, puis une autre et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que petit à petit Hinata se trouva en dehors de l'attroupement. En plus de ça, les enquiquineuses poussaient son aimé un peu plus loin de façon très subtile, au point qu'il ne le réalisait qu'au moment où il ne la voyait plus.

Pas parce qu'Halya et ses compagnes l'éloignaient à ce point-là, mais bien fatiguée de ne pas le voir réagir conformément à ce qu'il lui avait annoncé, l'aînée de Hiashi partait pour déambuler ou s'asseoir sur un banc, le cœur en peine. A chaque fois, il lui fallait plusieurs minutes, voir une bonne heure comme c'était déjà arrivé, pour s'en rendre compte et la chercher dans tous les recoins, se maudissant et s'injuriant de tous les noms. Heureusement pour lui, une force irrationnelle la poussait à ne pas partir à des kilomètres de là, comme si son inconscient était comme drogué ou savait pertinemment que quoi qu'il arrivait, il irait la tirer de son refuge, même si ce dernier se situait aux Enfers. Dès qu'il se plantait devant elle, Naruto se jetait à ses genoux pour la supplier de lui pardonner, et à chaque fois, il l'était. Puis, pendant un temps, il s'astreignait à faire attention, mais au bout de quelques jours, le même cinéma se renouvelait. Au final, Hinata se résigna au fil du temps, car à côté de cela, bien que sa réserve était de retour, il était au petits soins avec elle.

Si bien que le sujet de leur intimité revenait sur le tapis petit à petit. L'Uzumaki l'invitait souvent chez lui et bien sûr, elle acceptait sous réserve de l'absence d'Iruka. Bien que cela lui paraissait étrange, il ne cherchait pas à savoir pourquoi une telle précaution. En fait, il était trop heureux qu'elle préférait passer ce temps-là que tous les deux. A chaque fois, il s'imaginait enfin passer le cap. Leurs soirées étaient d'ailleurs merveilleuses, même si une certaine routine de vieux couple avait fait son apparition. Plus d'une fois, leur embrassade avait failli déraper, mais à chaque fois, la Hyuga réussissait à s'en défaire, son petit-ami, mettant cela sur le coup d'une contraception pas encore assumée. Et pourtant, plus d'une fois, il l'avait surprise, sans être vu, entrain d'avaler sa pilule. Il attendait donc, mais la frustration était de plus en plus forte et insoutenable. De plus, il ne désirait pas en parler avec Sasuke ou les autres gars. Si c'était pour se faire charrier, ce n'était pas la peine. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus il ressentait le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

La fin des vacances d'été n'était plus très loin maintenant. Le groupe avait décidé de passer leur après-midi au bord de la piscine des Uchiwa qui avoisinait un terrain de volley-ball. Pour l'occasion, Naruto y avait convié Konohamaru, Hanabi et leurs amis Udon et Moegi. La majorité des filles faisaient bronzette, faisant baver leur copain respectif dans leur maillot deux pièces. En fait, la seule à être assez pudique pour en arborer un d'une seule pièce était bien sûr Hinata, au grand désespoir de son blondinet, surtout qu'en plus, elle avait mis un léger gilet à manche courte pour cacher ses formes. D'ailleurs, pour oublier sa petite déception, l'Uzumaki se défoulait dans l'eau au travers d'une bataille d'éclaboussures ou en mettant sa copine sur ses épaule, afin de se lancer dans un duel avec Lee qui portait Sakura à son tour, les deux filles tentant de faire tomber l'autre. C'était la joie et la bonne humeur, jusqu'au match de volley.

En effet, les jeunes avaient décidé d'organiser un petit tournoi par équipes de trois. Contrairement au bowling, Naruto ne fit aucun caprice quand Kiba suggéra de recomposer celles de leur enfance. Bien au contraire, il s'était empressé d'aller chercher Sakura et Sasuke pour les tirer vers le terrain. Ensemble, ils étaient imbattables. Bien qu'un peu surprise, Hinata n'avait rien y redire. En fait, ce qui la gênait était la façon dont son petit-ami regardait la rose, à chaque fois que cette dernière trébuchait ou qu'il la prenait dans ses bras à chaque point marqué. Son regard lui paraissait si doux sur cette dernière, alors que depuis quelques temps, celui qu'il posait sur elle brillait d'une lueur qu'elle n'osait pas à qualifier de préoccupation, voir de culpabilité. Que se passait-il ? Ne l'aimait-il plus ? Ses sentiments pour son ancienne rivale s'étaient-ils ravivés ? Si oui, pourquoi continuait-il avec elle ? Par respect pour elle, il devrait le lui avouer, non ? A moins qu'il n'en avait pas le courage car une petite lueur d'amour résistait encore.

La fille de Hiashi était tellement concentrée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas le boulet qui lui arrivait droit devant. En effet, son équipe, constituée donc de Kiba et Shino, combattait contre celle de son petit-ami. Malheureusement, ce dernier était tellement dans son match qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il concourrait contre sa dulcinée et ne leur faisait pas de cadeau. Celle-ci, malgré sa bonne volonté et sa souplesse, mais surtout un excellent service qui rapportait souvent des points, était le point faible de son trio lors des échanges. Tous le savaient depuis leur scolarité, si bien que certains camarades de classes s'étaient acharnés sur elle pour faire perdre sa formation. Et encore une fois, ce fut le cas, bien que Sasuke se montrait le moins brusque. Il ne prenait pas ces matchs au sérieux, contrairement à ses deux équipiers. Ainsi, alors que Naruto avait fait une passe à Sakura, celle-ci s'était élevée dans les airs dans le but de réaliser un smash. Elle avait frappé si fort, en visant Hinata que le ballon s'était transformé en boulet de canon.

Le coup fut terrible. Afin de se protéger le visage, la pauvre victime leva les mains devant elle. Elle ressentit alors une énorme douleur au niveau d'un de ses poignets. Le choc fut tel qu'elle fut projetée au sol. S'entourant son membre blessé de ses doigts, elle resta allonger ainsi pendant quelques secondes en gémissant. Shino et Kiba se précipitèrent sur elle pour voir si elle allait bien. Ils ne furent pas les seuls puisque Neji et Hanabi les imitèrent, suivis par Tenten, Sasuke et la majorité des filles, si bien que tous la cachèrent de la vue de Naruto. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Il était plutôt entrain de fêter le point de leur victoire en félicitant la rose de son tir. Par contre, ce spectacle n'échappa pas à l'œil d'Hinata qui laissa une larme coulée autant de douleur que de déception.

Constatant une possible blessure, Kiba l'aida à se relever, alors que Tenten, sous le regard de son cousin, s'enquerra de sa santé. La blessée tenta de la rassurer en lui souriant pendant que l'attroupement se défaisait pour lui permettre de respirer. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'Uzumaki se réveilla en voyant l'Inuzuka, une main posée sur la peau nue de sa dulcinée au niveau de la taille. De plus, le visage déformé de douleur quand cette dernière bougea un peu son poignet le fit froncer les sourcils, une rage naissant dans son bas-ventre.

« - Retire tes salles pattes de ma copine, Kiba ! Cria le blond en s'avançant, la fureur se lisant dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

A cette accusation, tous en eurent le souffle coupé par autant d'audace mal placée. Une même colère envahit l'Inuzuka à ces mots. Il réussit tout de même à se retenir de se jeter sur lui. Le poids à ses côtés lui rappelait qu'il servait d'appui à une Hinata complètement abasourdie. Alors comme ça, celui qui était sensé être son petit-ami n'avait rien remarqué, n'avait rien vu, trop concentré qu'il était sans doute sur Sakura et sa victoire ?! Elle avait du mal à le croire et pourtant, l'évidence était là. Son cœur s'ouvrit d'une nouvelle blessure qui lui fit plus souffrir que son membre endolori et qui commençait déjà à enfler. Elle en baissa la tête, alors que de son côté, Naruto se précipitait vers eux visiblement dans le but de l'enlever des griffes de Kiba. Le blond n'atteignit cependant jamais sa cible. En effet, une ombre s'interposa et lui fit goûter de son poing qu'il en fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas s'affaler de tout son long sur le sol. A cela, Sakura accourut à ses côtés.

« - Mais tu es malade ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Shino ?

-Il me prend ma chère Sakura que je ne fais que défendre l'honneur de mon ami et de ma sœur de cœur. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'intervenir dans vos histoires, surtout si Kiba fait le con et se met dedans tout seul… Par contre, je refuse de ne rien faire quand on s'attaque à des innocents, surtout si ces derniers s'avèrent être les deux personnes qui me sont chers.

\- Mais…, » voulut contester la rose avant de garder le silence, se sentant soudain coupable.

En effet, son regard s'était arrêté sur la Hyuga, le gilet déchiré et son côté sali par le sol, mais surtout se tenant le poignet. Se rappelant son smash, aucun argument ne pouvait contredire l'Aburame, si en plus on rajoutait l'attitude de Naruto qui se releva péniblement en se tenant la mâchoire.

« - Je vois que tu as compris, Sakura, continua Shino. Ce n'est pas Kiba qui a blessé Hinata en lui envoyant dans la figure un vrai boulet de canon,…, mais toi… Tes bonnes résolutions à ne plus t'en prendre à elle seraient-elles mises aux oubliettes ? Nous cacheriez-vous quelque chose ?

-Non…, tenta la rose.

\- Eh, je ne te permets pas d'accuser Sakura. C'était un accident, la défendit l'Uzumaki.

\- Dis celui qui a servi le ballon « accidentel », attaqua l'Aburame en mimant des guillemets. Et qui a oublié que c'étaient juste des matchs amicaux, sans aucun enjeu, à part celui de s'amuser, au point qu'il ne préoccupe même pas de sa petite-amie blessée. »

Face à ces paroles, Naruto écarquilla les yeux et enfin, s'attarda sur l'état d'Hinata, qui retenait de plus en plus mal ses sanglots. Son cœur fut meurtri de constater son état et mis sur le compte de la douleur les larmes qui commencèrent à couler. Il voulut alors s'avancer vers elle, mais encore une fois, il en fut empêché par Neji cette fois. Ce dernier transpirait également d'une fureur sans nom. Le blond eut le salut de ne pas recevoir un autre coup que grâce à l'intervention de Tenten qui retint son petit-ami. Il allait protester, alors qu'il voyait Kiba emmener Hinata à l'intérieur pour se faire soigner, qu'une main sur son épaule le retint. C'était Sasuke qui le pria silencieusement de rester à sa place et d'attendre un moment avant d'aller la voir. L'Uchiwa le tira même derrière lui pour l'éloigner de l'aura meurtrière du Hyuga.

Quand aux autres, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Ils étaient tous mal à l'aise par rapport à la situation. Les filles partirent toutefois à l'intérieur à l'encontre d'Hinata pour voir si elles pouvaient aider. Toutes sauf une. Ino préféra rester auprès de Sakura qui, la tête baissée, n'osait pas faire un seul pas, et tentait de se faire toute petite. Elle s'en voulait de s'être laissée envahir par l'esprit de compétition. Cependant, elle avait adoré ce moment de symbiose avec Naruto. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils formaient un duo de choc et… compatible. Si en plus, Sasuke s'y ajoutait, ils étaient capables de conquérir le monde. A cause de ce sentiment, elle culpabilisait deux fois plus. Surtout qu'une question la tarabustait. Etait-ce vraiment un accident ou son inconscient l'avait-il fait exprès sous l'influence de la jalousie, ou encore par vengeance ?

La rose était tellement plongée dans ses pensées pour tenter de démêler la pelote de laine qui lui servait de cerveau qu'elle suivit sa meilleure amie à l'intérieur sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Du côté des plus jeunes des convives, Konohamaru essayait de calmer Hanabi qui se serait bien jetée sur Naruto ou Sakura pour leur faire regretter le coup que venait de subir sa sœur. De plus, elle était loin d'être idiote, mais surtout aveugle. Elle avait de nouveau espionné des pleurs provenant de la chambre d'Hinata. Malgré ses tentatives plus ou moins subtiles, la cadette des Hyugas n'avait jamais réussi à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était presque sûre que Naruto y était pour quelque chose. Même, son propre petit-ami n'arrivait pas à lui faire oublier cette hypothèse. Quand à Moegi et Udon qui commençaient juste à former un couple, ils se regardaient avec un air d'incompréhension. Ce fut le jeune homme qui ouvrit la bouche cassant encore plus l'ambiance.

« - Dites, vous êtes sûrs que Naruto sort avec Hinata. Ce n'est pas plutôt Sakura qui est sa petite-… Aïe, pourquoi tu me frappes, se mit à joindre Udon, en se tenant le haut du crâne.

En effet, en entendant les propos de son compagnon, Moegi lui avait assigné un sacré coup de poing sur la tête. Elle n'avait pas du tout appréciée qu'il professait une telle remarque, mettant alors les pieds dans le plat. Hanabi n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Elle ressentait assez de peine comme ça, qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter. D'ailleurs, celle-ci afficha un air si triste que Konohamaru partagea sa peine. Il la serra donc dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« - Mais quel crétin ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de dire ça !

\- Mais quoi, se plaignit Udon. Je suis certain que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Toi aussi, je te fais remarquer. Pas plus tard qu'hier, tu m'en as parlée.

\- Tais-toi donc ! Fit gênée Moegi.

\- Laisse, lui dit Hanabi. Ce n'est pas grave et je ne lui en veux pas… Même moi, parfois, j'ai des doutes… Certains jours, je me demande même s'ils n'ont pas rompu avant d'être contredite quand je les vois ensemble… La situation n'est plus tout à fait clair… Et je suis certaine, comme lui, que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à le soupçonner. »

A ces mots, le quatuor fureta de droite et de gauche, et en effet, les personnes restant à l'extérieur n'osaient pas les regarder, et faisaient tout pour paraître occuper ailleurs. En réalité, l'atmosphère était tendue. Tous faisaient bien sentir qu'ils avaient tous entendus et que oui, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi en penser. Ils ne pouvaient ni confirmer, ni s'opposer. A l'intérieur, Karui avait également espionné la conversation au travers la porte fenêtre à proximité du petit groupe. Heureusement, Hinata n'en fut pas témoin, pensa-t-elle. Se retournant, elle repartit à sa tâche qui était d'aller chercher de la glace pour le poignet de la blessée. Sa tâche accomplie, elle retourna auprès de celle-ci. Elle en profita pour faire sortir de la pièce Kiba et Shino qui se résolurent à s'exécuter, même s'ils seraient bien restés.

« - Voilà la glace.

-Merci, Karui, » fit Tenten qui posa ensuite le cataplasme sur le membre blessé.

Pendant qu'on la soignait, la Hyuga restait dans son monde intérieur, ressassant l'image de son aimé, heureux de sa victoire, félicitant Sakura pour son coup formidable, alors qu'elle gisait à terre. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. L'Haruno lui paraissait prendre une place de plus en plus importante auprès de celui qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années, à espérer, puis à libérer des chaînes de ses espoirs pour enfin, l'avoir à ses côtés. En cet instant, tout lui apparut bien futile. Cependant, serait-elle prête à le laisser partir à nouveau, à lui retirer cette corde qu'il avait mis lui-même à son propre cou, certes en toute âme et conscience…, pour le voir courir vers une autre ?

« - En tout cas, j'espère que cette fois-ci, Hinata, que tu ne passeras pas l'éponge à Naruto, la sortit de ses pensées Temari. C'est inadmissible ce qu'il a fait… T'abandonner ainsi. Comment a-t-il osé ? Il mériterait que tu le quittes. »

Cette affirmation dite avec conviction fit frémir la blessée. Cela rentrait en résonnance avec ses réflexions et ses craintes. Elle plongea la pièce dans son silence, toutes en attente de sa réponse. Quitterait-elle l'Uzumaki ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, surtout après avoir autant souffert d'un amour à sens unique. Elle l'aimait trop, ses sentiments la dévorant de l'intérieur, alors tant pis si cela voulait dire recevoir des poignards dans le cœur et des doutes lui envahir l'esprit à chaque fois qu'elle le verra si naturel, si flamboyant avec Sakura et non plus avec elle.

« - Je te remercie pour ton conseil, Temari, mais cela va aller.

\- Mais…

\- C'est bon, Temari. Ce n'est pas grave. Les accidents, cela arrive.

\- Un accident, un accident, dit-elle, leva les yeux la sœur de Gaara. Mais je ne te parle pas de ton poignet, mais du comportement de Naruto. Si une personne n'ayant pas connaissance de votre situation avait été témoin de tout ce qu'on a pu voir depuis plusieurs semaines, je suis certaine qu'à l'information que c'est toi la petite-amie de Naruto, elle nous traiterait de fous et nous rirait au nez. Elle déclarerait que c'est impossible, que c'est plutôt Sakura qui détient cette place.

Aucune voix ne s'éleva pour appuyer ces propos. Ce qui exaspéra Temari au plus au point.

« - Mais dites quelque chose… Karui ? Je suis sûre que tu es d'accord avec moi.

\- Et bien,…, excuse-moi Hinata, mais,…, c'est vrai qu'on peut se poser la question… Il m'arrive même de croire apercevoir Naruto avec Sakura dans la rue, alors qu'on le pensait occuper ailleurs… Alors oui, parfois on se demande s'il ne fait pas ménage à trois, mais sans que tu sois au courant.

\- Naruto n'ait pas comme ça… Sakura est son amie d'enfance et c'est normal qu'il partage des choses différentes et fortes avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas bien et qu'il est le seul à le savoir… Je suis certaine qu'il a une bonne raison d'être ainsi avec elle ou il me l'aurait dit. Tu dois faire erreur ou alors tu l'as confondu avec quelqu'un autre…

\- Mais, essaya de contester Temari.

\- Si c'était Shikamaru ou Choji à la place de Naruto, la coupa Hinata qui se fatiguait de la discussion. Rompiez-vous s'il se montrait prévenant avec Ino après qu'elle soit passée par des épreuves telles que Sakura a dû traverser à cause de son cœur brisé… et par deux fois ?

\- Deux fois ?

\- D'abord Sasuke, puis Naruto, supposa à son tour Tenten.

\- En effet, confirma Hinata. Alors Temari, Karui, rompriez-vous ? »

Cette fois-ci se fut la No Sabaku et leur amie qui restèrent sans voix et se plongèrent dans leurs réflexions.

« - J'avoue que je ne sais pas, souffla la dulcinée de l'Akimichi. En fait, pour dire la vérité, je n'ai pas envi de me poser la question… Et puis, faire ce que fait Naruto ne viendrait pas du tout à l'esprit de mon choupinou, donc je n'ai pas de souci à me faire.

-Moi, ça dépendrait beaucoup de ses raisons. Il aurait intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications à me fournir, sinon il regrettera amèrement d'être né et pour s'être moquée de moi, ainsi que de mes sentiments. Pas sûr qu'il pourrait se reproduire par la suite… Ca, tu peux me croire.

\- Mais tu ne romprais pas tout de suite, comprit la Hyuga.

\- Sans doute, mais…, hésita Temari avant de souffler. Ecoute, Hinata, j'essaie de te comprendre, je t'assure, mais j'ai du mal à te suivre parfois. J'insiste vraiment sur le fait qu'il y a quelque chose de ne pas normal… Tu ne veux pas rompre, soit, mais demande-lui alors de s'expliquer, d'éclaircir quelques points d'ombre, même si cela veut dire le quitter par la suite. Tu ne peux rester ainsi.

\- Je… je te remercie.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été écoutée, fit un peu déçue la petite-amie de Shikamaru en croisant les bras devant elle. En tout cas, tu ne pourras pas te dire que nous ne t'avons pas prévenu.

\- Si, si, » voulut la contredire l'aînée de Hiashi.

Cette dernière allait continuer sa tirade qu'une entrée suspendit les secondes. Dans l'ouverture de la porte, une Sakura toute penaude, accompagnée d'une Ino entrain de l'encourager. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs minutes que la Yamanaka s'était usée la voix en arguments pour qu'elle aille voir leur amie blessée, de un pour s'excuser et de deux, pour l'aider grâce à ses connaissances médicales. Ce fut ce point qui avait remporté le morceau et qui l'avait résolue à passer au-dessus de sa culpabilité. Sous le regard plus ou moins neutre, mais en tout cas fermé des autres jeunes femmes, la rose s'avança donc vers Hinata et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle.

« - Je suis désolée… Je t'assure que c'était un accident. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal… Je me suis laissée entraîner par l'esprit de compétition et je n'arrive pas toujours à contrôler ma force… Je t'en prie pardonne-moi.

\- Bien sûr, Sakura. Je sais que ce n'était qu'un accident, et puis…, lui sourit la Hyuga. Je dois avouer que j'avais aussi l'esprit ailleurs et pas du tout dans le match, ne faisant pas du tout attention au balon, alors faute à 50-50, dirons-nous.

\- Tu es vraiment gentille. Merci, lui rendit la rose. Tu me permettrais de regarder ton poignet pour voir s'il est cassé. »

La blessée donna son accord. Tenten lui céda donc la place, la fixant d'un air méfiant. La future doctoresse enleva la compresse formée par la glace et le chiffon sur lequel elle était posée, protégeant ainsi la peau d'une brûlure due au froid. Alors qu'elle allait débuter son examen, le bruit de la porte se fit de nouveau entendre. Tous se tournèrent vers elle et purent voir entrer une Tsunade, une mallette à la main. D'un œil professionnel, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre d'où venait le problème.

« - Bonjour les jeunes. On m'a prévenue qu'Hinata venait de se blesser.

\- Bonjour, Tsunade, salua cette dernière. Mais comment ? Je croyais que vous étiez en congé.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai appelée, fit un Naruto qui se découvrit de derrière le dos de sa marraine. Elle a accepté de venir quand j'ai dit que cela te concernait. »

L'Uzumaki baissa ensuite sur le poignet déformé de sa dulcinée et s'en voulut encore plus de n'avoir rien fait, rien vu, et de ne s'être pas préoccupé d'elle durant le match. Il maudit en une seconde son désir de gagne à tout prix. En cet instant, il pourrait embrasser Shino pour l'avoir ainsi corrigé. Il méritait bien le coup de poing, mais pas seulement. La leçon de moral de Sasuke avait aussi été justifiée. En effet, son meilleur ami l'avait emmené à l'écart et lui était rentré dans le lard. Malheureusement, il avait fait la sourde oreille, surtout quand le ténébreux avait osé mettre en doute ses sentiments envers Hinata, à cause de son comportement, l'accusant de plus se préoccuper de leur amie d'enfance d'elle. En plus de cela, celui-ci avait poussé le bouchon en insinuant par une question qu'il sortait aussi avec Sakura ou qu'il envisageait de rompre pour être avec cette dernière, mais qu'il n'osait pas le faire. Son sang avait donc fait un tour et il avait failli se battre avec son frère de cœur. Le salut de leur amitié leur était venu de Juugo qui leur rappela que la Huyga avait été blessée et qu'elle était la priorité. Il avait donc pris son téléphone et avait prié sa marraine de le rejoindre. Bien qu'il trouvait toujours que toutes les paroles de Sasuke n'étaient que des attaques mensongères et blessantes, Naruto les mit sur le coup de l'inquiétude. Il ne savait pas son camarade si proche de sa princesse. Heureusement qu'il était gay, sinon, il se poserait bien des questions sur les raisons d'une telle préoccupation.

Finalement, afin de lui apporter soutien et courage, il s'avança. Le voyant approcher, Sakura lui céda la place et se remit au côté d'Ino, prête à assister à une consultation menée par la célèbre Tsunade Senju, la plus émérite et la plus célèbre doctoresse de la ville. Elle était déterminée à apprendre quelque chose de cette osculation et à mémoriser toutes les informations que cela allait lui apprendre. De son côté, Naruto s'installa près de sa copine et délicatement lui prit sa main valide pendant que sa marraine débuta son examen. A chaque fois que cette dernière manipulait le poignet meurtri, il sentait les ongles de sa belle s'enfoncer dans sa peau, mais il était déterminé à ne pas la lâcher. Son cœur lui faisait encore plus mal de l'entendre gémir douloureusement.

« - Oh, c'est vraiment très généreux de votre part, Tsunade, s'adressa à elle Hinata pour ne pas penser à la douleur. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous déplacer juste pour une petite blessure.

\- Mais non, ma petite. Je n'allais pas laisser ainsi celle qui rend complètement gaga notre blondinet, la contredit la Senju. Et puis, l'aspect de ton membre n'est pas ce que je pourrais qualifier de petite blessure. »

L'examen dura encore quelques minutes avec une Hyuga toute rouge et confortée de laisser une chance à Naruto après le qualificatif de Tsunade. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme était aussi rouge que sa copine, autant de gêne que d'offuscation. Bientôt, le diagnostic tomba.

« - Cela n'a pas l'air cassé. Je pencherai donc sur une grosse foulure. Cependant, il faudrait mieux que tu ailles aux urgences pour passer une radio pour t'en assurer. En tout cas, tu vas avoir un sacré hématome et tu ne vas pas pouvoir conduite ou utiliser cette main pendant un moment, je pense.

\- Je vais prévenir Neji, affirma Tenten. On va t'y amener.

\- Non, c'est moi qui conduirait Hinata aux urgences, l'arrêta Naruto. C'est à moi de le faire.

\- Tiens, maintenant, tu te préoccupes d'elle, le nargua la jeune femme aux macarons, les poings posés sur ses hanches. Tu veux te rattraper aux branches ou quoi ?

\- Tenten, s'il te plaît, la supplia sa meilleure amie, les larmes aux yeux, à la fois en prière, et de douleur.

\- Pft, siffla celle-ci. Tu as de la chance qu'Hinata t'aime au point de se sacrifier. »

La petite-amie de Neji sortit sur ses mots pour se calmer, mais aussi pour aller prévenir ce dernier. De un, elle était certaine qu'il ne tenait plus en place et attendait des nouvelles. De deux, elle désirait aussi partir. Elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de rester. Son copain fut d'accord et tous deux allèrent prévenir Hanabi, à qui ils avaient servi de taxi. La cadette se montra raisonnable contrairement à ses habitudes, montrant qu'elle comprenait la gravité de la situation. Konohamaru et ses amis suivirent le mouvement et s'apprêtèrent à partir. Ils ne furent pas les seules. Les autres filles allèrent aussi transmettre la même requête à leur compagnon respectif. Bien sûr, face à la baisse d'effectif, en bon fêtard, Kiba râla un peu, mais vraiment un peu, en fait par principe. En effet, il comprenait très bien et plaida auprès de Shino pour qu'ils continuent leur journée auprès d'un lieu riche en conquêtes d'un soir, ce qui lui fut accordé. Ainsi, tous se séparèrent pour se rhabiller. Pendant ce temps, de son côté, Naruto était resté silencieux, ne savant pas trop quoi faire ou quoi dire, surtout face au regard interrogateur de Tsunade qui bandait le poignet d'Hinata.

« - Bon, je vais aller me préparer. Je viendrais te chercher quand la voiture sera chargée.

-Très bien. A tout à l'heure, lui répondit sa princesse.

\- Je vais t'aider à te vêtir, » proposa la Senju.

La Hyuga accepta cette proposition, handicapée qu'elle était par sa blessure. L'Uzumaki quitta donc la pièce, le cœur gros, croisant sur son passage les autres filles qui rentrèrent de nouveau là où se situait sa belle. Etrangement, alors que le manoir de Sasuke possédait assez de chambre pour qu'elles puissent se changer en toute intimité, elles avaient eu envi de revivre leur souvenir de collège, et des vestiaires sportifs collectifs. Bon, certaines avaient vécu des moments difficiles à cause des moqueries complètement idiotes de collégiennes jalouses ou cachant leur propre mal-être en harcelant les autres. Heureusement, leur amitié avait aidé à y faire face. Les hommes n'étaient pas en reste, puisqu'ils firent comme leur compagne et se retrouvèrent également dans la même pièce, sauf Sasuke qui préféra utiliser sa propre chambre. Sur le chemin qui l'amenait vers ce vestiaire improvisé, Naruto croisa une silhouette bien familière.

« - Tiens Jiraya, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Salut gamin, le salua l'interpelé. J'accompagnais Tsunade. Nous étions ensemble quand tu l'as appelée, alors je lui sers de taxi.

\- Mmm, je vois, se fit-il suspicieux. C'est louche tout ça.

\- De quoi tu parles, fit de plus en plus gêné son parrain, d'un sourire crispé.

\- Et bien, se mit à lui tourner au tour son filleul. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas parti faire tes soi-disant recherches, mais surtout que tu colles aux basques de Tsunade… Vous ne seriez pas ensemble par hasard.

\- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme idiotie ?

\- Si tu le dis, mais tu aimerais bien, hein, avoue, le taquina le blond.

-… Tu n'es pas aussi crétin que tu en as l'air, gamin, se résout à avouer le sexologue qui savait que celui-ci ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. J'ai décidé de lui montrer le vrai Jiraya, et de casser cette fausse image que je me donnais de vieux séducteur à la manque, mais surtout ces sentiments que je cache pour elle depuis toutes ces années. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais j'aurai au moins tenté ma chance.

\- C'est beau ce que tu dis, se moqua un peu Naruto avant d'ouvrir la porte. Bon, je suis attendu, il faut que je me change.

\- Tu devrais en prendre le graine, » le taquina son parrain quand il disparut derrière.

L'Uzumaki maugréa un peu à cette remarque dans sa barbe en se dirigeant vers son sac contenant ses affaires. Ses amis, toujours entrain de se vêtir, le regardèrent un moment sans rien dire avant de reprendre leur occupation. De son côté, Jiraya fronça les sourcils quand il vit dans l'embrassure de la porte mal fermée, une silhouette un peu à l'écart, immobile, la tête baisse. Cependant, son petit doigt lui soufflait que ce n'était qu'une apparence et qu'en réalité, elle zieutait à droite et à gauche, en observation. Toutefois, cette activité n'avait pas l'air d'être très agréable. Cela sentait la honte à plein nez. Sa fibre professionnelle se réveilla et le poussa à rentrer pour se diriger vers cette personne en perdition morale, sous le regard d'une Tsunade qui avait espionné, le cœur battant, les yeux pétillants et un petit sourire aux lèvres, la confession de son ami avant de partir de son côté.

« - Ben alors Udon, tu as un problème ? »

A cette question, le concerné se tendit et se redressa avant de nier avec force.

\- Non, tout va bien, monsieur Jiraya.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne te changes pas, lui demanda ce dernier.

\- C'est vrai ça, intervint Konohamaru entrain d'enfiler son t-shirt. Tu devrais te bouger un peu, sinon on va se faire tirer les oreilles par Hanabi et Moegi. Tu sais bien qu'elles n'aiment pas nous attendre.

\- Si tu es pudique, tu aurais pu aller dans une autre pièce, tu sais, lui fit remarqué Naruto entrain d'enlever son maillot.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je…, » contredit Udon avant de garder le silence, en rougissant.

A cela, l'Uzumaki hocha des épaules, lui qui avait pensé avoir trouvé le problème du meilleur ami du Sarutobi. Il enfila alors son caleçon, son pantalon et ferma sa braguette sous l'œil en coin et fixant de ce dernier de plus en rouge et qui pensait se montrer discret. Malheureusement, cela fit observer par le sexologue. Udon serait-il un homosexuel refoulé, attiré par Naruto et sortant avec Moegi pour donner le change ? Il lui souffla son hypothèse à l'oreille pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

« - Non, pas du tout ! Mais ça ne va pas la tête, se leva Udon à cette question. Moi aimer… Naruto ?!

-Quoi ?! Sursauta ce dernier le coupant, suspendant ses gestes ainsi que tous les garçons présents qui se concentrèrent sur l'adolescent. Euh, Udon, je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, mais,…, tu es au courant que je suis hétéro et en couple.

\- Mais non, s'offusqua-t-il. Je suis aussi hétéro et fier de l'air. J'aime Moegi, taisant mes sentiments depuis des années, la pensant amoureuse de Konohamaru jusqu'à ce qu'elle se confesse à moi. Alors, non, je ne suis pas du tout attiré par Naruto.

\- Ok, ok, calme-toi jeune homme, l'invita Jiraya alors que ce dernier soufflait un peu soulagé. Excuse-moi. »

Un silence se poursuivit dans le bruit de sac qu'on fermait, de vêtements qu'on revêtait et avec un sexologue en pleine réflexion, quand soudain un rire tonitruant se fit entendre. Alors que Shikamaru qui étonnamment, fut le premier prêt, allait sortir de la pièce, tous suspendirent de nouveau leurs mouvements. Cette hilarité faisait presque trembler les murs. Assis sur sa chaise, Jiraya se pliait en deux à force de laisser court à sa joie débordante. Par contre, les jeunes restèrent silencieux, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

« - On peut savoir ce qui est aussi hilarant qu'on rigole aussi, » intervint le blond.

Il fallut un petit moment pour que son parrain se calma en se tenant les côtes et qu'enfin, il puisse offrir une réponse.

« - Désolé, mais je crois que j'ai enfin réussi à comprendre pourquoi notre cher ami ici présent agit ainsi, à attendre que vous sortiez pour se changer à son tour, à zieuter de partout discrètement, et plus particulièrement vers ce qui fait de vous des mecs.

\- Quoi !? S'étonnèrent tous les jeunes hommes, alors qu'Udon essayait de se faire tout petit en rougissant.

\- J'avoue que sur le coup, je n'ai pas réussi à résister, continua le sexologue. Mais en réalité, ce n'est pas si drôle.

-Et on peut savoir, se montra curieux Konohamaru.

\- Je pense qu'il a honte de sa troisième jambe et qu'il n'ose pas se dévoiler devant vous de peur qu'on se moque de lui, se comparant à vous tous.

\- C'est ce que vous venez d'oser, je vous fais remarquer, se défendit Udon.

\- Non, car que je sache, je n'ai pas vu ton petit oiseau pour poser un jugement dessus. Et puis, en tant que sexologue, je ne le permettrais pas, répondit avec sérieux Jiraya. C'est ton attitude absurde, bien qu'instinctif, qui m'a fait rire, mais surtout parce que je suis certain que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir cette habitude à comparer son pénis à celui des autres.

\- Absurde ? Pourquoi absurde ? » Demanda à son tour Kiba, qui était très fier du sien, peut-être un peu trop.

En effet, à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait au milieu de ses camarades au vestiaire à chaque séance de sport, il adorait en sortir tout fier qu'il était, en constatant qu'il possédait la plus grosse. Il battait même Naruto et pourtant, un jour, il eut peur que ce dernier le dépassait. Heureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas. Bon, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas osé se comparer à Juugo, car vu sa taille corporelle, il devait surement le dépasser et il n'avait pas du tout envi de se démoraliser. Tant qu'il était devant l'Uzumaki, cela lui allait très bien. Il faillit même ressentir de la peine pour Hinata. Pas sûr qu'elle atteindra le septième ciel avec ce qu'avait son camarade entre les jambes. D'ailleurs, ce dernier fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua le regard narquois de l'Inuzuka. Malgré ses arrière-pensées qu'il devinait, il se retint de lui sauter dessus, un petit espoir que son parrain le remette en place grâce à une leçon dont il avait le secret et qui ne saurait tarder. Il eut la joie de constater que Jiraya ne le contredit pas quand il reprit la parole pour répondre à Kiba.

« - Car mon cher, cela ne sert à rien de se comparer entre nous, mais surtout avec des hommes plus âgés que nous. Le pénis varie avec l'âge sous les effets des hormones. Un jeune de 13 ans n'a pas le même vit qu'un autre de 18 ans ou de 30 ou encore de 60 ans. Vous imaginez si on naissait avec un sexe d'un adulte, la taille des couches et l'inconfort. Plus on vieillit, plus le tonus s'affaiblira et modifiera l'apparence du pénis. Ce qui est tout à fait normal. De plus, même au même âge, nous sommes tous différents, car nous ne grandissons pas à la même vitesse. Chez les garçons, la puberté apparaît entre 12 et 14 ans en moyenne et s'achève vers 18 ans avec la taille corporelle définitive. Entre 13 et 18 ans, un garçon peut prendre 20 à 30 cm et doubler son poids, la croissance commençant par les pieds et le nez, ensuite par les jambes et les bras, et enfin par le tronc.

Les testicules reçoivent les ordres du cerveau et fabriquent les hormones sexuelles masculines, les androgènes dont la testostérone. Le premier signe de puberté est la taille des testicules qui doublent ou triplent de volume entre l'âge de 10 et 12 ans. S'en suit l'apparition de la pilosité du pubis également vers 12 ans, suivie deux ans plus tard de la pousse des poils aux aisselles. La première érection spontanée fait son apparition aux alentours de 13-14 ans, avec une émission de sperme pleinement fécondant au bout de quelques mois. Un gamin de cet ordre d'âge peut donc devenir père s'il vit un rapport sexuel sans avoir mis un préservatif. Puis, à cause des hormones et non d'envies fantasmes, les érections spontanées se multiplient, avec un maximum de fréquence entre 13 et 15 ans. A côté de tout ça, la ligne d'implantation des cheveux se creuse en haut des tempes chez tous les garçons ; les poils de la barbe font leur apparition ; la pomme d'Adam apparaît sur le cou et la voix mue.

Konohamaru, par exemple, a peut-être subi les effets de la puberté plus tôt qu'Udon qui s'est révélé plus tard. Malheureusement, touché par plusieurs années du syndrome des vestiaires, il n'a pas vu que son sexe a évolué. Il continue à se croire inférieur à lui, alors qu'en réalité, on naît comme on est et que cela fait de lui un homme physiquement parlant, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Le syndrome des vestiaires ? S'étonna Udon.

\- C'est comme cela qu'on appelle le complexe de certains hommes par rapport à la taille de leur sexe, lui répondit Jiraya. Dans la mentalité collective, le pénis représente un signe de virilité et de fertilité, donc, nous les mecs, nous avons l'habitude de nous regarder et de nous comparer. Cependant, nous le faisons qu'au moment où nous sommes au vestiaire ou sous la douche collective, alors que notre sexe est flasque et mou, cachant son vrai potentiel. Malheureusement, cette mauvais habitude a énormément d'impact sur la confiance en soi, et ses compétences sexuelles, ainsi que sur l'estime de soi des jeunes et des moins jeunes, avec certains qui narguent les autres sur leur taille, les faisant douter d'eux-mêmes. Et pourtant, la taille n'a que très peu d'impact sur l'épanouissement sexuel, c'est surtout psychologique.

C'est surement ce que tu dois ressentir, mon cher Udon, au vu de ton comportement. Et pourtant, et je l'affirme haut et fort, cela ne sert strictement à rien, car la plupart d'entre nous ont un sexe de taille moyenne, bien loin de ressembler à celle correspondant à un micro-pénis ou à un maxi-pénis. De plus, la taille n'a aucune influence sur la production de spermatozoïdes. En dehors d'un désordre hormonal ou d'une autre anomalie métabolique, tous les hommes sont fertiles.

En plus de cela, notre pénis et nos testicules réagissent au froid en se rétractant, ou au chaud en se détendant. Il se développe et évolue au même rythme que le reste du corps. Notre ethnie d'origine a également une influence sur sa taille au repos. En effet, le corps humain a changé tout au long de son évolution depuis des millénaires en fonction de son environnement. Pour résister au froid et non favoriser par les rayons solaires, l'organisme d'un inuit s'est fait trapu et petit pour concentrer sa chaleur corporelle. Son phallus sera donc plus menu et d'une forme effacer au repos pour éviter de se faire geler. A l'opposé, un africain, bénéficiant de soleil et pour supporter la chaleur, va être plus grand et fin pour favoriser le rafraichissement du corps, son pénis plus long et apparent que son homologue du grand nord. Le stess peut également influencer la taille du pénis, le réduisant, donc détendez-vous. Quelque soit votre taille, vous êtes tous des hommes.

\- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi c'est absurde de se comparer alors que notre pénis est au repos. Cela donne une bonne idée de la taille qu'on peut offrir aux femmes, provoqua Kiba.

\- C'est surtout immature et inutile, renchérit Jiraya. Cela ne sert strictement à rien de le faire avec un pénis au repos, en dehors de toute érection, et pour une raison des plus simples : cela ne témoigne en aucune façon de sa taille et de sa forme réelle.

-Pardon ?!" S'étonna le maître d'Akamaru qui pâlit.

Il était déboussolé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il ne fit pas attention à Naruto qui affichait un regard des plus satisfaits de le voir ainsi.


	61. L'idéal face à la réalité

Mot de l'auteur :

Chapitre très particulier où le pénis et la poitrine sont mis à nus. J'essaie de remettre certaines visions dans la perspective de la réalité. Tout ce que je viens d'écrire provient de tous les articles et les livres que j'ai pu lire sur la question, enfin de tous ceux qui proviennent de sources françaises. Je suis une véritable bille en anglais. J'ai tenté ici d'en faire un résumé. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous ont d'autres informations et je suis ouverte à toutes précisions ou indications.

Bonne lecture.

NaruHina82

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un silence se fit dans la pièce, si bien que personne n'avait fait attention à l'entrée de Sasuke, à l'exception de Juugo. En fait, son arrivée était advenue depuis le début de la discussion. Il avait voulu savoir ce qui pouvait retarder ses camarades de la sorte. Quand il comprit le sujet traité, cela ne l'étonna plus du tout. Bien que beaucoup fassent les indifférents, il voyait bien dans les yeux de tous qu'ils étaient tout de même très intéressés par les dires de Jiraya. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas en reste et s'installa pour écouter, comme beaucoup de ses amis. Il surveillait quand même Naruto qui continuait à défier Kiba de qui émanait une certaine tension. A croire que les annonces du sexologue lui cassaient énormément de ses préavis. D'ailleurs, le parrain du blond en profita pour boire un peu d'eau d'une bouteille tendue de Konohamaru. Cela donnait soif d'éclairer tous ces jeunes. Après quelques gorgées, il continua son petit exposé.

« - Et oui, mon cher Inuzuka, ce n'est pas parce que le pénis paraît gros au repos qu'il l'ai forcément beaucoup plus en érection. Contrairement à ce qui se dit dans les couloirs de l'humanité, certain ne double pas, voir ne triple pas, systématiquement de volume au moment où il bande. C'est pourquoi j'affirme que sa position au repos n'est pas représentative de sa taille réelle. Après je comprends. Les hommes sont malmenés par les croyances populaires et les idées fausses répandues au sujet de la « normalité » du pénis, à la surenchère populaire sur l'importance de cette mesure, ces croyances qui ne reflètent pas la réalité.

\- Et je peux savoir quelle est donc cette « norme » au juste, que je me marre, défia Kiba, de plus en plus énervé.

\- Je vais te répondre, ne se démonta pas Jiraya, en se levant. Mais avant, j'aimerai faire un petit sondage avec vous, mais sachez que si vous êtes d'accord, j'attends de l'honnêteté de votre part. »

Curieux, les garçons lui accordèrent sa demande et s'installèrent tous un peu plus confortablement, impatient d'entendre et de savoir.

« - Bien, alors première question… Qui d'entre vous est satisfait de la taille de son sexe ? »

Un silence se fit dans toute la pièce et tous se regardèrent un chien de faïence à savoir qui aurait le courage à parler en premier. Au final, Jiraya proposa de faire ça à main levée et promit également que tout sera gardé confidentiel. Il mettait son honneur de professionnel de santé en jeu, leur autorisant à porter plainte s'il divulguer des informations privées sans leur accord. Rassurés, la majorité d'entre eux leva le bras. Cependant, le sexologue constata que deux d'entre eux mentirent, alors qu'un semblait avoir hésité, doutant un peu de lui, avant de répondre par le positif. Il garda ces informations dans un coin de sa tête. Il vit quand même qu'Udon resta droit dans ses chaussures en gardant le sien bien bas. Il fut suivi par Konohamaru.

« - Je vois. Cela confirme bien les études qui ont été faites sur cette question, fit un petit bilan le parrain de Naruto avant de continuer en voyant la lueur de curiosité dans les yeux de son public, mais surtout de Shikamaru, confirmant son intérêt pour ce genre de chose. Ces dernières ont prouvé qu'une majorité d'hommes est en effet satisfaite de la taille de leur sexe, soit 44,5 %, même 14 % se disent même très satisfaits. Cependant, on a constaté qu'il existait une différence entre les tranches d'âge 18-24 ans, soit 39,4 % et 45 ans avec 51 %. Ainsi, plus on vieillit, plus on accepterait la taille de notre sexe comme il est. Donc, cela ne m'étonne pas que Konohamaru et Udon n'aient pas levé la main, contrairement à vous, les garçons.

\- L'expérience de la vie sans doute, intervint Choji. A force de se confronter à la réalité.

\- Mais aussi au fait que dans la majorité des cas, plus on vieillit, plus notre vie se stabilise avec une compagne qui nous aime, nous rassure et qui nous fait nous aimer. Il est également probable que les jeunes soient particulièrement exposés à de fausses idées et légendes sur l'impact de la taille du sexe sur les rapports sexuels, alors que les plus âgés, plus expérimentés, auront pu confronter cette idée à la réalité et ajuster leur jugement. Disons que c'est bien dommage qu'on ne leur apprenne pas toujours à s'accepter soi-même. Cela leur éviterait pas mal de déboires, acquiesça Jiraya en regardant Udon. Bon, passons à la deuxième question… A votre avis, quel est la taille perçue en moyenne d'un pénis en érection ? »

Tous se dévisagèrent un instant avant de commencer un tour de table, prononçant ce qu'il pensait être juste. Ainsi, certains dirent 14, d'autres 15 et enfin 16 cm. Kiba sortit même un 18 cm, faisant secouer la tête du sexologue par la négation, désabusé par une telle réponse.

« - Et bien, je constate que comme beaucoup d'hommes vous surestimer notre chère troisième jambe, rigola un peu Jiraya. Comme 45 % de la population masculine, j'imagine que vous pensez avoir un pénis de petite taille.

\- Et je suppose qu'on est loin de la réalité, dit à son tour Shino, d'un calme inébranlable.

\- Supposition exacte, lui fit un clin d'œil le sexologue. Mais avant de vous donner la vérité des chiffres que plusieurs études ont démontrée, une troisième question… Comment imaginez-vous sa taille idéale, toujours en érection ? »

Là encore, tous se concertèrent du regard, mais l'Inuzuka les devança tous en lui répondant un 20 cm. Jiraya en leva encore plus les yeux au ciel face à cela. Face à cette réaction, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras vexés. Cela eut le don de mettre mal à l'aise les autres qui mirent un peu plus de temps à répondre. Ainsi, ils finirent à prononcer des 16 et des 18 cm.

« - C'est fou comme vous représentez ce que pense beaucoup d'entre nous dans l'ensemble, dit une petite risette l'ami d'enfance de Tsunade.

-J'ai une question, l'interrompit Shikamaru.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Pourquoi ces trois interrogations ?

\- La première, pour vous permettre de découvrir que, bien que la mesure du pénis soit bien souvent un sujet de préoccupation des hommes, votre niveau de confiance en soi par rapport à la taille de votre sexe ne semble faire trop obstacle à votre épanouissement sexuel. Cela prouve qu'en vous confrontant à la réalité, vous avez découvert ou vous découvrirez que, quelque soit la dimension de votre phallus, vous avez ou vous aurez du plaisir et de la satisfaction sexuelle.

La seconde et la troisième question, c'était pour que vous distinguiez deux éléments qui joueraient un rôle majeur dans les préoccupations et l'imaginaire touchant les proportions du pénis. D'une part, la perception de la taille moyenne et d'autre part, l'idée que s'en font les gens idéalement. Et les résultats s'avèrent intéressants. En tout cas, votre vision est somme toute assez réaliste, sauf peut-être celle de Kiba. Désolé mon grand, mais rassure-toi, tu n'es pas le seul à beaucoup trop surestimer les choses, comme le font les américains par exemple.

De manière générale, que ce soit pour la taille perçue ou celle idéale imaginée, tous les pays étudiés s'accordent sur le fait que les hommes évaluent en excès les dimensions de leur pénis. Ainsi, dans nos contrées, en ce qui concerne la perception de la taille moyenne du phallus, la gente masculine a estimé une érection moyenne à 14,10 cm. Lorsqu'on en vient à la notion de taille idéale que nous imaginons devoir avoir, il devient clair que les attentes ne correspondent pas toujours à la réalité ! En effet, elle varierait entre 14,2 cm et 16,6 cm. Cela montre qu'au sein des populations interrogées dans le monde, les mecs la surévaluent également par rapport à celle qu'il pensait avoir.

Ce qui témoigne qu'une majorité de personnes pense tout de même que le sexe devrait être plus long. Cela dit, l'écart entre les deux tailles varie d'un pays à l'autre. Aux Etats-Unis, ces estimations montrent un écart important : 14,3 cm pour la taille moyenne versus 17 cm pour la taille idéale fantasmée. Education ? Culture ? A la lumière de ces chiffres, il est compréhensible qu'il soit difficile de se faire une idée de ce qui est "assez grand"... En fonction de l'endroit et du contexte culturel, un homme a plus ou moins de chances de se sentir un peu ou totalement hors-normes.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, essaya de résumer Shikamaru. Tous les hommes seraient au-dessus de la réalité, sur-dimensionnant notre pénis à cause de l'image de virilité que cela occasionne, en fonction de l'évolution culturelle de notre pays.

\- Tout à fait, lui sourit Jiraya.

\- Tout ça, c'est bien joli, mais cela ne nous dit pas alors qu'elle est donc ses dimensions réelles.

\- J'y viens, reprit un peu son souffle le sexologue. Des études ont été réalisées auprès de milliers de personnes, en Europe, en Asie, au Moyen-Orient et en Amérique, pour obtenir une vision plus large de ce que le monde possède en termes de phallus. Cette évaluation mondiale a permis de définir les proportions d'un homme moyen. Son pénis au repos mesurerait entre 7 et 11 cm avec une circonférence variant entre 8,5 et 9 cm, soit 2,7 à 2,9 cm de diamètre. En érection, il oscillerait entre 10 et 18 cm, et aurait une circonférence entre 10 et 10,5 cm, soit 3,2 à 4 cm de diamètre.

Ainsi, grâce à 20 études portant sur 15 500 hommes, sur le plan du monde, notre chère troisième jambe mesurerait en moyenne 9,16 cm au repos, 13,24 cm étiré mais toujours au repos et enfin, 13,12 cm en érection. Sa conférence passerait de 9,31 cm au repos à 11,66 cm au moment de se mettre au garde à vous, en sachant que les mesures ont été faites à partir de l'os du pubis et non du niveau de la peau.

\- Je ne l'aurai pas cru, intervint Udon. C'est fou comme mon imaginaire me l'a fait estimer plus gros et plus grand.

\- D'où ton impression que le tien soit plus petit que ceux de tes camarades sans doute, supposa le sexologue. Oh, il existe bien des micro-pénis. C'est lorsque la taille est inférieur à 7 cm en érection à l'âge adulte, mais ce n'est que 2 % des hommes par le monde. A l'opposé, les maxi-pénis, c'est-à-dire au dessus des 19-20 cm, font aussi parti du décor, mais contrairement à ce que pensent beaucoup d'entre nous, ils représentent que 6 % de la population masculine mondiale, et dites-vous bien que les entreprises pornographiques sélectionnent leurs acteurs pratiquement que dans cette tranche.

\- Donc, les mecs qui sont dans les films pornographiques ne sont pas représentatifs de la majorité de la gente masculine, intervint Shikamaru. 92 % des pénis sont dans la moyenne.

\- Tout à fait, mon cher Nara. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle notre vision est faussée si on se réfère qu'à ce genre de visualisation érotique, renchérit Jiraya. De plus, bien que les africains sont reconnus dans l'imaginaire pour avoir les plus longs, cette différence n'excède pa cm de plus que la moyenne. Pareil pour les asiatiques qui ont la réputation de posséder les plus courts, cela ne dépasse pa cm. Et puis, dites-vous bien qu'ils trichent dans les films X.

\- Ils trichent ?! Les mecs ne m'ont pas l'air fictif pourtant.

\- Bien sûr que ce sont des individus des plus vivants et l'acte est réel. Bon, le mot triche est peut-être un peu fort. En fait, les réalisateurs utilisent quelques astuces pour faire paraître le sexe des acteurs plus gros. De un, ils choisissent au sein de la population masculine aux dimensions hors norme, et encore ils en sélectionnent que 1 %. N'avez-vous donc pas remarqué que dans la pluparts des films X d'un même pays, c'est assez souvent les mêmes mecs qui tournent ?

\- Peut-être… Disons qu'on ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce genre de détails quand on en visualise un, reconnut un des garçons, un peu rouge d'avouer par ce biais qu'il en regardait quelques uns.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Enfin passons. Pour en revenir à cette histoire de taille du pénis, les réalisateurs les moins consciencieux et ne se préoccupant pas trop de la santé de leurs acteurs, leur font avaler ou injecter directement dans le sexe des produits pour tenter d'augmenter leur mensuration. D'ailleurs, certains n'ont pas besoin d'être encouragés par leur patron pour en avoir recours. Ils le font très bien tout seuls, car contrairement à ce qui se dit, c'est une vraie jungle de compétition entre acteurs et actrices pour obtenir des récompenses et des awards.

A cette information, tous tiquèrent et ouvrirent les yeux en grand.

\- Et oui, il existe un Cannes des films pornographiques, répondit Jiraya à leur question silencieuse. Plus ces derniers acquièrent de récompense, plus les opportunités d'obtenir ou d'espérer des contrats se présenteront. Il ne faut pas croire que ce soit une vie si lucrative que cela, car ils sont payés qu'à la scène. Donc, plus les acteurs et les actrices de pornographie tournent de scènes, plus ils sont payés. Une escort girls ou boy gagne plus d'argent qu'une star du X et le salaire est plus régulier. De toute manière, le bulletin de solde n'est pas leur seul moteur. Le plaisir de l'exhibitionnisme remplit une grande part.

\- C'est sûr. Perso, je n'aimerai pas m'exhiber ainsi ou ma perle des îles, frissonna Choji. Enfin, je suppose que les médocs ne sont pas les seuls trucs utilisés pour renforcer cette idée de taille hors norme dans le milieu pornographique.

\- Effectivement. Une autre petite astuce, leurs poils pubiens sont rasés pour tromper l'œil. En effet, dépourvu de ces derniers, un phallus paraît plus long. L'angle de vue joue aussi un rôle. En fonction de comment il place la caméra, cela peut donner une impression de grosseur plus importante. Bien souvent, les gros plans se font quand le sexe atteint sa taille optimale, c'est-à-dire quelques instants avant l'éjaculation. D'ailleurs, cette dernière est filmée dans les premières minutes du tournage d'une scène, afin d'avoir un sperme consistant et en quantité la plus importante possible.

\- Un sperme consistant ?

\- Oui, il faut savoir que plus vous enchainez les éjaculations d'affilée dans une même journée, plus le sperme devient translucide et se raréfie. Dans les pornos, le sperme blanc et épais est privilégié pour avoir un effet plus frappant, encore plus s'il est abondant. Cependant, pour avoir cette abondance, ainsi qu'une consistance très épaisse et très blanche, il faut que l'homme suive une période d'abstinence d jours. Dans le X, comme il faut travailler, ils n'attendent pas forcément aussi longtemps, même pas du tout.

\- Donc, les réalisateurs filment tout d'abord l'éjaculation pour avoir une chance d'avoir la consistance et la quantité souhaitées, puis ensuite, le reste de la scène, résuma Neji. Il ne faut pas que les acteurs se loupent alors pour respecter ce que le réalisateur veut pour éviter de la retourner, sinon fini l'apparence du sperme voulu.

\- Oh, ils peuvent la recommencer une fois, mais plus ils tenteront, moins ils auront de chance d'avoir ce qu'ils désirent voir. Ils sont alors dans l'obligation d'attendre le lendemain ou le surlendemain pour la scène de l'éjaculation.

\- Mais voyons, ce sont des pros, de vrais étalons, affirma Kiba, presque en admiration. Ce sont des mecs qui ne se loupent pas. Et niveau quantité, ils ont ce qu'il faut.

\- Et bien, mon cher, tu les poses sur un piédestal bien haut, le moucha Jiraya. Il est vrai que comme ils se connaissent bien, ainsi que les ressentis et la réaction de leur corps, ils savent comment retarder leur jouissance, mais cela reste des êtres humains. Cela leur arrive aussi de perdre leurs moyens ou d'être précoce, les obligeant à recommencer la scène. En ce qui concerne ce qu'ils produisent, et bien, ils ne sont pas différents des autres hommes. Lors d'une éjaculation, 1,5 à 4,5 ml de sperme sont expulsés, aprè jours d'abstinence. La quantité émise est variable selon les hommes et suivant le rapprochement des rapports. Plus les éjaculations sont rapprochées, moins la quantité de sperme est importante, souvent moins de 1 ml lorsque deux d'entre elles surviennent dans une même journée.

Il arrive même parfois d'avoir ce qu'on appelle des orgasmes secs, c'est-à-dire sans éjaculation de sperme, soit parce que sa production n'a pas été suffisante, soit par volonté propre de l'homme. Dans ce dernier cas, il est nécessaire d'avoir une très bonne connaissance de ses muscles du périnée pour se retenir d'éjaculer, en les contractant au maximum juste avant le point de non-retour, d'où l'assurance que cela demande à bien identifier les sensations de son corps. Le sperme reste alors dans l'urètre postérieur, alors que l'orgasme arrive quand même. D'ailleurs, c'est une des techniques qu'on enseigne aux éjaculateurs précoces, car la pénétration peut être poursuivie un peu plus longtemps par la suite.

\- Mais, il y a certaines scènes où…

\- Je vois très bien de quoi tu parles, Kiba, le coupa le sexologue. Ces scènes, que ce soit dans les films ou les hentaï, où du sperme déborde en quantité phénoménale du vagin de l'actrice ou de la femme dessinée. Et bien, mon cher, apprend, en ce qui concerne les hentaï, que cela rentre dans la case du fantasme et ne reflète pas du tout la réalité. Oh il est vrai que durant un rapport, il peut arriver que quelques gouttes s'échappent au moment où l'homme se retire, surtout s'il a éjaculé vers l'entrée. Si à ça, tu ajoutes la femme contractant volontairement ses muscles pelviens pour faire sortir le sperme, alors oui, tu as ce genre de scènes, mais en aucune façon tu obtiendras des litres et des litres. Pour atteindre cela, là aussi, les réalisateurs ont recours à des astuces pour tromper les téléspectateurs et avoir l'effet escompté. Par exemple, introduire à l'intérieur du vagin un liquide, dont l'apparence rappelle celle du sperme, juste avant que l'acteur éjacule, soit en demandant à sa vedette féminine d'avoir un rapport hors caméra avant de tourner la scène avec un autre homme que son partenaire de film.

\- Je suppose qu'ensuite, ce n'est qu'une question de montage, intervint Shikamaru, empêchant Kiba d'envenimer les choses, au vu de l'agacement qui se sentait dans la voix du parrain de Naruto.

\- En effet, confirma ce dernier. La scène de l'éjaculation, filmée au tout début, y est alors remise à la fin à ce moment là. En parlant de montage, il permet également de retoucher une image après le tournage pour revoir les détails et cacher les défauts. Ils peuvent donc très bien rectifier un peu la grosseur du phallus.

\- Et ben, après tout ça, je ne regarderai plus un porno du même œil.»

Tous rigolèrent à cette remarque de Lee. Konohamaru et Udon en étaient aussi, mais leur rire sonnait d'une intonation qui reflétait quelque peu leur gêne. Ils étaient à peine sortis de la puberté qu'ils étaient plongés dans le grand bain avec cette discussion. Le plus embarrassé était bien sûr le Sarutobi. Son vœu de chasteté était mis à rude épreuve. Pas qu'il n'était jamais tombé par inadvertance sur une scène pornographique lors de recherche sur internet pour un exposé, dont le thème n'avait pourtant eu aucun rapport avec le sexe. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas s'y attarder. Il faisait deux fois plus attention depuis qu'il sortait avec Hanabi pour ne pas rompre leur souhait commun. Pourtant, il écoutait avec attention. Il apprenait beaucoup de choses qui lui seront surement utiles pour plus tard, si ce n'est maintenant.

En effet, grâce à toutes ces informations et aux suivantes qui n'allaient surement pas tarder, il avait enfin des billes pour envoyer bouler certains camarades de lycée qui accordaient de l'importance à la pornographie de façon exponentielle. Ceux-ci avaient plus d'une fois tenté de l'inciter ou à l'obliger à en visualiser un, argumentant que cela lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur le sexe. Pensant à ce genre de situation, Konohamaru ouvrit pour la première fois la bouche.

« - En fait, il n'y a rien de pédagogique dans la pornographie.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas voir les films X comme une base d'enseignement à la sexualité, sinon vous risquez d'aller de déconvenue en déconvenue, surtout quand vous rentrerez dans une vie sexuelle active, ou de réaliser des actes gravissimes comme un viol. Certains couples déjà expérimentés dans l'art d'aimer peuvent, oui, s'en servir pour pimenter leur rapport, mais c'est juste un petit coup de pouce. Le premier but de la pornographie est de mettre en scène des fantasmes, afin de faciliter la masturbation et dans certain cas, l'excitation. En effet, l'image induit une tension sexuelle qui est relayée par le cerveau vers le sexe que ce soit de l'homme ou de la femme. S'ensuit une réaction réflexe, une érection pour la gente masculine, la sécrétion de cyprine pour les représentes de Vénus. C'est comme si le corps anticipait et se préparait à un éventuel acte sexuel.

\- Cela ne reflète pas alors un besoin du corps, s'enquit à son tour Udon.

\- Un besoin ? Comment répondre à cela, se mit à réfléchir Jiraya. Il est vrai que la masturbation aide à maintenir la capacité à conserver une érection et que le corps peut lancer quelques signaux en ce sens, mais se caresser n'est pas une obligation en soit. En effet, la nature s'en charge en gérant les érections matinales et/ou nocturnes, alors que vous dormez.

En ce qu'induit la pornographie en termes de besoin… Je ne dirai pas que les réactions du corps suite au visionnage d'une scène de porno reflètent un besoin corporel. En aucune façon. Le film X reste, plutôt, dans certain cas, qu'une aide pour le gérer. Dans un couple fidèle, lorsque une femme n'est pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour avoir un rapport sexuel, mais que son compagnon a des envies impérieux, et n'arrivant pas à l'entraîner dans son désir d'elle, oui, la pornographie peut aider en lui facilitant la masturbation, afin de faire baisser la tension sexuelle. L'inverse est aussi possible, la femme désirant son compagnon indisposé. Et il vaut mieux ça, que de tromper. En fait, dans cet exemple, le visionnage trouve son point de départ à partir d'un besoin déjà présent et d'une excitation non apaisée, non assouvie.

Par contre, quand le visionneur, homme ou femme, n'avait pas particulièrement de désir ou d'envie, l'image pornographique réveille une réaction, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire artificiel, mais plutôt superficiel, même réflexe induit par la capacité d'anticipation du cerveau. C'est l'exemple type de la personne qui tombe sur une scène par hasard ou non et par curiosité, la regarder. C'est à l'individu, ensuite, de prendre une décision, en profiter pour se faire un petit plaisir ou non. Certains vont suivre le mouvement jusqu'au bout, d'autres ne feront rien et verront comme magie leur excitation faiblir du moment où ils n'auront plus d'images devant les yeux. La pornographie que se soit filmer ou dessiner ou écrite ne vous invite en aucune façon à faire pareil, ou à vous caresser en public dans la minute comme le pensent et font certains jeunes. Cela doit rester, au final, très privé.

Ne pas oublier que l'abus de masturbation peut être risqué. Se masturber plusieurs fois par jour, que ce soit avec votre main, ou lors de frottement avec un tissu ou autre, jusqu'à avoir le pénis à vif peut être néfaste pour votre future santé pénienne et entraîner des plaies qui sont alors des portes d'entrée pour de possibles infections. Donc, la pornographie doit rester un petit plaisir à consommer avec modération et que quand cela semble utile, en gardant du recul par rapport à ce que vous voyez. Il faut savoir différencier l'envie réelle et l'excitation produite par une image ou un récit.»

Un silence suivit cet exposé durant lequel Jiraya but un peu d'eau. Tous réalisèrent qu'en effet, les hommes, dont ils étaient partis prenante, s'en faisaient tout un fromage, alors que leurs fantasmes étaient bien loin de la réalité. Enfin, pas tous, car un d'eux n'avait pas reçu l'information qu'il attendait depuis le début. L'impatience, étant aussi dans sa nature, explosa.

« - Bon, moi j'en ai marre, car cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi évaluer les mesures de notre sexe et les comparer aux autres quand il n'est pas excité, ne sert strictement à rien. Oui, le pénis au repos est plus petit qu'au moment de l'érection, mais ses deux longueurs doivent coïncider. Ainsi, s'il est gros au repos, il doit l'être aussi quand on bande, donc un bon indicateur pour les femmes.

-Dis-moi, Naruto, il est toujours aussi énervant et fatiguant, ton ami, chuchota à l'oreille de son filleul Jiraya.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, » lui répondit le blond de la même manière.

Pendant ses messes basses, l'Inuzuka bâtait du pied, montrant son impatience. Le sexologue en soupira désespéré d'une telle tête du mule, mais bon, il allait devoir être plus clair.

« - Et moi, j'affirme le contraire, jeune homme. Pour illustrer cela, je vais prendre deux ethnies différentes à la réputation bien encrée dans l'imaginaire collective. Ainsi, un asiatique peut très bien avoir un pénis au repos mesurant 7 cm et le voir s'allonger jusqu'à 14 cm, doublant son volume. A l'opposé, un africain peut présenter un pénis au repos dans la tranche haute des normes ou les dépassant, et ne prendre que quelques centimètres ou pas en bandant. Le premier a un phallus dit Pinocchio ou alors à la rigueur seigneur des anneaux. Le second serait plus du genre à être appelé le fainéant.

\- Euh, pardon, firent tous les garçons présents plus qu'étonner.

\- Et oui, quelque soit leur forme ou leur taille d'origine, les pénis ne se comportent pas de façon identique entre eux quand ils passent de la position de repos à l'érection. Entendons-nous bien, je n'ai pris qu'un exemple plus tôt. Cette différence peut toucher n'importe quel homme et quelques soit son ethnie. C'est pourquoi, j'affirme qu'on ne peut évaluer la taille réelle de notre virilité que quand il est au garde à vous.

\- Et on en décrit beaucoup ? Demanda Udon de plus en plus intéressé et se prenant le rôle de porte parole du groupe.

\- Et bien, on a réussi à en distinguer quelques uns. Je veux bien vous les annoncer, mais garder bien à l'esprit que c'est une liste exhaustive et que leurs mesures restent en général dans les tranches normales au repos et en érection. Nous sommes tous différents et uniques. Il doit sûrement exister de par le monde des sexes qui n'ont pas été évalués par les urologues ou les sexologues. »

Tous hochèrent positivement la tête en attendant un nouvel exposé de Jiraya.

« - Comme je l'ai annoncé, il y a le Pinocchio. Au repos, il paraît lambda, voir même petit. Cependant, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! Il cache bien son jeu ! Quand on réveille sa vigueur et sa longueur, il est capable de se déployer sous le coup de l'excitation de façon conséquente. Il peut alors doubler de volume en érection.

C'est aussi un peu le cas du pénis seigneur des anneaux. Coquet jusqu'au bout du gland, ce dernier semble se cacher auprès de ses testicules et derrière son prépuce en se rétractant plus ou moins fortement au repos, pouvant intriguer et douter de lui. Cependant, une fois en pleine forme, il saura certainement user de sa puissance pour satisfaire les dames, en pouvant aussi doubler ses mensurations.

Il y en a un autre qui se cache, mais pas à cause de sa tendance à se rétracter, mais derrière une crinière plus ou moins abondante de poils pubiens. C'est le Sia qui n'aime pas révéler son identité tant qu'on ne vient pas le chercher. Pourtant, une main passée négligemment… et voilà un petit bout de chair qui vient à sa rencontre. Les poils donnent donc l'illusion qu'il est de petite taille, alors qu'il rentre dans les moyennes au repos et en érection.

Un autre pénis a aussi l'habitude de se dissimuler quand il est au repos, ou plutôt c'est son gland qui profite d'un prépuce proéminent douillet pour ne pas se montrer et rester bien au chaud. Il lui faut un minimum de confiance et de délicatesse, tellement il peut être fragile et sensible à force d'être protégé, pour se découvrir entièrement ou juste à demi pour certains. C'est le frileux.

Tout l'inverse de son petit-frère, le pénis uncut, qui possède un gland beaucoup plus exhibitionniste et adorant circuler à l'air libre en refusant la protection du prépuce, le rendant malheureusement moins sensible. En effet, à force de se confronter aux divers frottements, sa peau s'endurcit et s'épaissit pour éviter les blessures.

J'ai mentionné le fainéant. C'est le partisan du moindre effort. Quand on le regarde sous la douche, il donne l'impression d'avoir tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut. Cependant, une fois au lit et en pleine vigueur, il est le roi du ménagement et ne juge pas nécessaire d'offrir que quelques centimètres supplémentaires ou pas du tout quand il est excité.

Et enfin, le boy next door. C'est le plus courant d'entre tous. Il est ni trop large, ni trop fin que ce soit au repos ou en érection, restant dans les normes les plus strictes… Il ne suscite aucun émerveillement exagéré, pas plus que l'envie de le critiquer de minuscule… Bref, il est tout simplement « normal » ou « banal » pour se distinguer des autres. C'est l'exemple type du bon et serviable voisin que l'on ne remarque pas tout de suite, mais dont on finit par s'amouracher tellement il est attentionné et satisfaisant. »

Après ce long discours, tous les jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant, se disant qu'au final, il ne fallait forcément pas trop se tirer les cheveux avec cette histoire de taille. Cependant, quelques questions les tarabustèrent encore un peu et ils profitèrent de la présence du sexologue pour les poser. En effet, ce dernier avait abordé les mesures, la différence qui existait entre les pénis au moment du passage de la position repose à l'érection, mais pas du tout des formes que leur troisième jambe prenait. S'il existait une si grande disparité, c'était surement aussi le cas de la morphologie au moment de bander,…, enfin il le supposait. Cependant, qui allait avoir assez de courage pour poser cette question, à moins qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire quand ils virent tous Jiraya s'apprêter d'ouvrir encore une fois la bouche. Alors que leur échange se poursuivait, ils étaient tellement absorbés qu'ils en oublièrent leurs copines, ne se préoccupant pas du tout qu'elles étaient peut-être entrain de les attendre dans l'impatience la plus totale.

Inquiétude qui au final, n'avait pas du tout lieu d'être au demeurant, et heureusement pour leur matricule, car il était à parier qu'ils en auraient entendu parler pendant longtemps. En effet, pendant tout ce temps, les jeunes femmes n'étaient pas en reste non plus dans le domaine de la discussion. Du moment où Tsunade avait espionné les paroles de son ami d'enfance et qu'elle avait rejoint ses congénères dans leur vestiaire improvisé pour aider Hinata à s'habiller, la gente féminine vécut le même phénomène que leurs conjoints et amis. C'était advenu suite à un regard des plus appuyés de Sakura sur les attributs de la Hyuga. Celle-ci, en effet, avait été entrain de retirer son gilet avec l'appui de la Senju dans le but de s'attaquer à son maillot.

Bon sang, ne put s'empêcher de penser la rose, en voyant la grosseur de la poitrine de son ancienne rivale. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont volumineux ! A côté, je fais pâle figure, continua-t-elle à songer avec une mou envieuse. Normal que Naruto se soit amouraché d'elle. Il doit se donner à cœur joie avec elle. C'est pas moi avec mon bonnet A qui aurait pu le satisfaire. A l'instant où elle pensa ses mots, elle s'en voulut et aurait pu se frapper le crâne de son poing si elle n'était pas si occupée à lorgner la cousine de Neji. Comment pouvait-elle encore songer à cela ? Elle avait fait une croix sur son meilleur ami et avait même tourné la page. Elle en était d'ailleurs bien plus heureuse. Elle revint à la réalité quand une voix l'interpella.

« - Et bien Sakura, c'est quoi ce regard désabusé à fixer Hinata ? Serais-tu jalouse de sa plastique ? »

A cela, la rose se tourna vers Temari qui était déjà en soutien-gorge. Voyant qu'elle avoisinait la taille de la Hyuga, elle lorgna aussi dessus, puis souffla un bon coup pour montrer son exaspération.

\- Pas que d'elle. Vous avez toutes de belles poitrines. Moi, elle est si chétive que je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle soit visible.

\- Tu en as une très belle, Sakura, essaya de rassurer la petite-amie de Naruto, toute rouge.

\- Mouais, si tu le dis, » fit peu convaincue la Haruno.

Non, elle n'était pas du tout convaincue. D'un œil plissé, elle fit un tour du propriétaire et à part peut-être Tenten, la poitrine de toutes ses amies étaient nettement plus grosse que la sienne, surtout Hinata et Ino.

« - Arg ! Ca m'énerve ! Pourquoi la génétique m'a donnée une poitrine si menue ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Dis Tenten, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on forme un club de femmes à petite poitrine et qu'on maudisse autour d'un verre les poitrines pulpeuses.

\- Sans façon, lui répondit cette dernière. Moi, elle me convient parfaitement. C'est vrai qu'au début, j'enviais Hinata, mais sportive comme je suis, c'est moins encombrant un bonnet B… Et puis, cela n'a pas l'air de trop déranger Neji, bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Il m'a avouée un jour que c'était ma silhouette sportive qui le rendait dingue, alors, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

\- Quoi ? Bonnet B ? Cria presque Sakura en la coupant. Je suis donc la seule à avoir un bonnet A !

\- Euh, moi, leva la main doucement Matsuri. Moi aussi, j'ai un bonnet A.

\- Non, s'étonna la rose. Pas possible. Tu en as plus que moi.

\- Je t'assure que non, renchérit la sunarienne. Mais, tu sais, je te comprends. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Gaara, j'ai toujours cru que je n'aurai jamais de copain à cause de mon torse qui ressemble à une planche à pain. Comme quoi, cela ne semble pas trop le déranger non plus.

\- Et tu lui as demandé pourquoi, se fit curieuse la Haruno. Cela m'aidera peut-être à en trouver un pareil.

\- Euh, non, rougit Matsuri. Tant qu'il est avec moi, c'est que je dois lui plaire, même avec ma petite poitrine… Cependant, il est vrai que parfois, je me questionne à ce sujet. J'ai même…

\- Tu devrais demander à Lee, conseilla Karui en coupant sans s'en rendre vraiment compte son amie. Il est raide dingue de toi, alors la taille de tes seins doit lui convenir.

\- C'est une idée, se mit à réfléchir Sakura. Mais…

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas une chance ? La coupa la petite-amie de Choji. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre et vous rapprocher depuis quelques semaines, bien plus que la dernière fois où tu t'es joué un peu de lui.

\- Karui et son art de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ironisa la rose. C'est justement à cause de mon « jeu » que je fais un peu plus attention, et que je ne peux pas lui poser la question. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse un film. Mais il est vrai que sa compagnie m'est agréable,…, alors peut-être avec le temps qui sait… »

Un temps sans aucun bruit suivit. Toutes étaient un peu gênées par la direction que prenait leur discussion. Mine de rien, le sujet du passé restait encore un peu délicat à aborder. Tsunade, de son côté, les observaient, tout en aidant Hinata à se dévêtir et à s'habiller. Ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire avec la douleur à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait le poignet. Elle devait faire plusieurs pauses pour souffler un peu.

« - Vous saviez qu'il existe une poitrine ayant une taille inférieur à A ? Rompit le silence la Senju.

-Non ?! Impossible ?! Fit Sakura.

\- Et si… Celle des hommes. »

Après un temps de stupeur, toutes les jeunes femmes se mirent à rire à gorge déployée. Cela dura au moins une minute avant qu'elles retrouvent leur calme, s'essuyant des larmes d'hilarité de leur paupière.

« - Vraiment très drôle, madame Senju.

-Appelez-moi Tsunade. Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça, les invita cette dernière. Et bien que ce soit effectivement amusant, c'est la vérité. Au moment de la conception, au stade embryonnaire, nous sommes tous, hommes et femmes, des êtres issus de cellules filles qui se divisant, vont donner un petit bébé au bout de neuf mois. Il faut savoir que dans le ventre de la mère, durant les prémices du développement des organes génitaux du fœtus, les deux sexes se développent de la même manière. Ils sont identiques. Rien ne peut différencier la fille du garçon durant les neuf premières semaines de grossesse. Pour cela, il faudrait prélever de l'ADN pour faire une recherche chromosomique, afin d'identifier ce fameux chromosome Y, ce seul petit détail du programme qui va faire en sorte de transformer le sexe féminin en sexe masculin durant la gestation.

Ce n'est qu'autour des huitième et neuvième semaines que les organes génitaux se forment et se différencient. Peu à peu, un petit bourgeon apparaît entre les jambes de l'embryon. Il se développera pour constituer le pénis du garçon ou le clitoris de la fille. Des tissus se forment de chaque côté d'une fente. Ils fusionnent ensuite et constituent le scrotum, ou enveloppe cutanée des testicules, chez nos chers bambins et la paroi vaginale dont la fente ne se referme pas pour nos chères gamines. Autour de la dix-septième semaine, on peut distinguer assez facilement le phallus. Les testicules sont encore dans la cavité abdominale à ce moment là. Ils ne descendront dans les bourses qu'à la fin de la grossesse.

\- Pourquoi qu'à la fin ?

\- Tout simplement parce que les futurs spermatozoïdes qu'elles produiront ne supportent pas la chaleur corporelle. Ils se feraient tuer par les 37,5 degré de l'organisme. Afin de rester fertile et survivre, il leur faut une température de 35 degré. Cependant, ce sont des petites joueuses. En effet, face au froid, les testicules remontent vers le haut pour bénéficier de la chaleur du corps. Face au chaud, elles se terrent le plus bas possible.

\- Effectivement, ce sont des joueuses, se mit à rire Temari qui imaginait la scène.

\- En ce qui concerne la poitrine, garçon et fille la voient au cours de la grossesse se structurer entre la troisième et la septième côte, le mamelon au niveau de la neuvième vertèbre dorsale, sur le large muscle du thorax, le grand pectoral. Elle se constitue de tissus glandulaires qui sont maintenus par la peau du buste et couvre une région assez grande, en hauteur jusqu'à la clavicule et en largeur de l'aisselle jusqu'au milieu du sternum.

\- Même les garçons ont une glande mammaire, cette petite masse de densité variable, discoïde aplatie d'avant en arrière et au contour irrégulier, s'étonna une des jeunes femmes.

\- En effet. Tout comme les seins des femmes, ils ont la même structure, confirma Tsunade. Des ligaments en bandes serrées de tissu conjonctif qui les soutiennent et les traversent de la peau jusqu'aux muscles où ils se fixent. Une aréole, surface ronde de 15 à 30 mm de diamètre plus ou moins pigmentée, rosée ou brunâtre, et contenant 12 à 20 petites saillies, les tubercules de Morgagni, qui libèrent, ou sécrètent une substance huileuse qui agit comme lubrifiant pour elle et le mamelon. Ce dernier nous est tout aussi commun. Il est situé au centre de l'aréole et d'où sort le lait chez les femmes allaitantes par des canaux qui sont aussi présents chez l'homme mais en mode non actif. Le revêtement cutané est épais en périphérie et s'amincit vers le sillon qui sépare l'aréole du reste du sein. Enfin, le muscle mamillaire constitué de fibres circulaires. La contraction de ce dernier sous l'influence du froid, de stimulations sexuelles, de la succion d'un bébé, réduit la surface aréolaire et projette le mamelon en avant. On a donc l'impression qu'il durcit.

\- Donc un mamelon qui pointe sous le t-shirt à cause du frottement ou d'un changement de température ne veut pas signifier que la femme a envi d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Elle n'est pas forcément excitée.

\- Et oui. Certains hommes s'y trompent bien souvent quand cela arrive devant leurs yeux, et c'est plus fréquent qu'on le croit. De plus, eux aussi vivent ce genre de phénomène, mais c'est moins évident à constater, à moins qu'ils se mettent torse nu ou qu'ils portent un haut très moulant.

\- Si je résume, nous sommes, hommes et femmes, structurellement, identiques. Le développement de nos différences physiques et hormonales viendrait juste de ce chromosome Y qu'ont hérité nos chers compagnons.

\- Tout à fait. A notre naissance, la structure de la glande mammaire est inachevée. Chez les garçons, elle reste à ce stade toute leur vie. Chez les filles, elle reste au repos jusqu'à la puberté. En période pré-pubertaire se produit une légère augmentation de la ramification des canaux et des lobules.

\- Les lobules ?

\- C'est une des structures qui forment la glande mammaire. Cette dernière est organisée en une vingtaine de poches nommées lobes. Chacun de ces derniers est composé de 20 à 40 lobules, et chaque lobule contient 10 à 100 alvéoles, appelées aussi acini. Celles-ci sont comme des cavités arrondies en forme de cul de sac qui est destinée à sécréter le lait. Ces acini se drainent grâce à des petits canaux qui se jettent dans de plus gros. Ces derniers se joignent ensuite pour former les canaux galactophores qui eux convergent vers le mamelon, permettant alors à la production lactée de sortir au moment d'un allaitement. Le tout est entouré de tissu adipeux et conjonctif.

\- Chez les garçons, ces canaux ne sont donc pas reliés au mamelon, et de ce fait, la glande mammaire reste au stade d'immaturité, si je comprends bien, intervint Sakura qui était pendues aux lèvres de la Senju.

\- Oui, et chez les filles, l'étape la plus importante du développement mammaire est alors franchie lors de la puberté. Pendant cette dernière, l'activité hormonale, dont les œstrogènes, provoque un changement dans la physionomie et le volume des seins, la peau s'étirant pour créer ainsi une apparence plus ronde. Ils se développent en raison des dépôts de graisse, et les canaux finissent de se relier au mamelon. La saillie de celui-ci, l'élargissement et la pigmentation de l'aréole se font plus prononcer. La progestérone se charge de développer la glande mammaire. Et malgré ce pas franchi, la structure interne du sein ne fait que de se modifier au cours des événements de la vie sous les effets des hormones sexuelles.

Au cours des cycles ovariens, la glande mammaire se gonfle légèrement environ 15 jours après le dernier jour des règles. Pendant celles-ci, les seins sont plus sensibles, voire douloureux. Lors d'une grossesse et d'un allaitement, leur taille augmente et le mamelon devient saillant. L'aréole se pigmente et prend un aspect grenu. Cette apparence résulte de la saillie des tubercules de Morgagni sur sa surface, dénommés alors à ce stade tubercules de Montgoméry. A la ménopause, la glande mammaire s'atrophie, mais le volume de la poitrine peut autant diminuer, que rester le même, compensé par l'augmentation des tissus graisseux. Ainsi, les jeunes femmes ont tendance à avoir des seins plus denses avec plus de tissu glandulaire que celles plus âgées qui perdent également de leur élasticité et voient leurs seins tombés avec plus ou moins d'importance.

Il existe d'ailleurs quelques petites astuces afin de les garder fermes le plus longtemps possible. Faire quelques exercices de sport simple pour développer les pectoraux. Appliquer un jet d'eau froide sur la poitrine pour tonifier la peau. Faire la grimace en crispant la mâchoire pour que les muscles de votre buste et de votre cou rehaussent naturellement votre poitrine. Masser avec de l'huile de massage.

\- La taille des seins et leur forme dépendent donc de cette graisse naturelle.

\- En effet, ainsi que leur poids. De 200 g chez les jeunes filles, un sein peut atteindre 500 g à l'âge adulte, voir 900 g en cas d'allaitement efficace. En général, la poitrine est semi-sphérique chez les femmes européennes et asiatiques, plutôt conique chez les africaines. De plus, habituellement, un sein est légèrement plus gros ou plus petit, plus haut ou plus bas que l'autre ou qu'il n'ait pas tout à fait de la même forme.

\- Des formes qui sont multiples d'ailleurs, se mit à réfléchir Sakura en se rappelant des images dans son livre de médecine.

\- C'est vrai que j'en ai vu de toutes sortes durant mes stages, confirma Matsuri.

\- Effectivement. Il existe autant de poitrine que de femmes et nous devrions être fière de pouvoir en représenter avec autant de diversité. Cependant, c'est vrai qu'elle peut nous donner du fil à retordre pour choisir le bon soutien-gorge. Un mauvais choix qui entraine un mauvais maintien peut causer du tort à vos seins. Si vous avez une poitrine généreuse, mais qui a tendance à tomber, alors il est essentiel pour vous de choisir un soutien-gorge adapté. Même si c'est le rêve de beaucoup de femmes d'avoir un bonnet C ou plus, ça peut vite virer au cauchemar. Douleur dans le dos, peau marquée ou blessée, affaissement… Ces symptômes sont peut-être du à un mauvais choix de modèle. En plus de ne pas être très esthétique et d'être inconfortable, cela risque carrément d'abîmer les tissus de votre poitrine.

Pour une poitrine menue, un soutien-gorge ou un bustier avec ou sans armatures peut être opté. La plupart des femmes dans cette situation choisissent un soutien-gorge rembourré, un push-up, un modèle à balconnet. Pour les poitrines volumineuses, un modèle avec des bretelles plus larges, facilement ajustables, est préférable. Il vaut mieux choisir un bonnet complet qui couvre au maximum le sein pour un soutien optimal. Vous pouvez aussi préférer un « minimizer », un modèle qui comprime les seins, avec l'impression de perdre une taille. Pour les poitrines coniques, certains modèles peuvent poser problème. Un modèle à balconnet ou un soutien avec des bonnets complets sont indiqués. Pour une poitrine tombante, on penchera pour des demi-bonnets ou un soutien-gorge à balconnet.

Quelque soit leur grosseur, il existe deux types de classification des seins. La première est très fruitée. Seins en forme de citrons, petits et symétriques. Seins en papaye, pendants et allongés. Les seins en forme poire, petits, orientés vers l'extérieur et inclinés vers le bas. Les seins en forme de pomme, gros mamelons, triangulaires et orientés vers le bas. Les seins en forme de cerise, sémillants et écartés. Les seins melons, proéminents et face vers l'avant. Et enfin, les seins en forme de nectarine, petits, pendants et avec de gros mamelons.

La seconde est plus conventionnelle. Il y a donc les seins asymétriques ou inégaux, l'un plus gros que l'autre, à qui on conseille plus une brassière avec des bourrures amovibles en termes de soutien-gorge.

Les seins athlétiques sont un peu plus large, plus musclée et à qui n'importe soutien-gorge convient ou pas du tout.

Les seins en forme de cloche sont plus petits en haut, plus gainés et rond sur le bas, pour qui un soutien-gorge un peu plus couvrant supportant bien leur poids est de mise.

Les seins relaxés, décontractés ou élancés sont allongés et galbés sous le mamelon qu'au-dessus, en pointant vers le bas pour un soutien-gorge plongeant avec bourrures conseillés ou dit corbeilles.

Les seins en forme de goutte d'eau sont comme son nom l'indique plutôt galbés sous les mamelons comparativement au haut de la poitrine. Sans aucun doute la poitrine la plus facile à habiller. Du soutien-gorge sport à la brassière «push up», toute la gamme des produits semble convenir à ce type de buste.

Les seins Est-Ouest sont aussi appelés gauche-droite ou bâbord-tribord ou opposés. Ils sont caractérisés par des tétons orientés en direction opposée, vers l'extérieur, et l'écart entre les seins est assez prononcé. Afin de rétablir l'équilibre de la poitrine, un soutien-gorge «push up» est recommandé.

Leurs homologues sont les seins de côté ou écartés. Ils pointent aussi vers l'extérieur, mais ils sont plus galbés donc l'écart entre les seins est moins important. Un soutien-gorge au décolleté plongeant est une bonne option.

Les seins ronds sont ronds, fermes, bien maintenus, gainés sur le bord supérieur et inférieurs. Ils sont tout aussi galbés en dessous, qu'au-dessus. Dépendamment de la grosseur des bonnets, ils ne nécessitent pas trop de soutien. Un soutien-gorge mince peut faire l'affaire si la poitrine est menue. Pour les généreuses, il vaut mieux en prendre un spéciale grande taille.

Les seins en forme de larmes ressemblent aux ronds à la différence qu'ils sont un peu plus étroits sur le haut de la poitrine. Ils sont donc plutôt galbés sous les mamelons comparativement au haut de la poitrine.

Les seins sveltes sont fins, plutôt aplatis, et les tétons sont bien en face, un peu vers le bas de la poitrine. Ils n'ont pas spécialement besoin de soutien-gorge.

\- Ben moi, je me vois mal sortir sans soutien-gorge, fit remarquer Ino.

\- Je crois qu'il existe deux écoles, les pour et les contre soutien-gorge, intervint Temari. Toutes les militantes se battent pour leur camp pour convaincre un maximum de femmes de les suivre en grand renfort de recherche scientifique. Personnellement, je trouve cette bataille futile. C'est vrai quoi, cela doit rester un choix individuel. Le plus important est de bien se sentir. Si on est plus à l'aise en soutien-gorge, personne n'a le droit de nous juger ou de nous inciter à l'enlever. Si on veut ne pas en mettre sous nos vêtements, nous sommes libres de le faire, sans pour autant être appelée de salope. Notre confort avant tout, les filles.

\- Ouais, tu as trop raison, renchérit Karui qui suivit le mouvement. Vive la liberté de choix. »

Toutes rigolèrent à leur attitude. Le Senju aussi se surprit à sourire.

« - Tsunade, j'ai les tétons inversés et j'avoue que je me demandais si c'était normal, demanda Moegi, un peu gênée.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus courant mais oui, c'est tout à fait normale et ne devrait pas t'empêcher de te sentir femme.

\- Les tétons inversés ? C'est quoi ?

\- C'est un des types de mamelons qui existe de part le monde. Ils sont aussi appelés ombiliqués. Ils ressemblent à des fossettes, car ils sont enfoncés dans l'aréole au lieu de pointer vers l'extérieur. En fait, cette forme est due aux canaux galactophores qui sont trop courts et rétractent le tétons vers l'intérieur de la poitrine. Beaucoup de femmes aux mamelons rentrés ne savent pas qu'elles les ont inversés. En effet, elles sont habituées à l'apparence de leurs seins. Cependant, c'est facile de reconnaître si on en a grâce à une méthode maison simple. Pour commencer, il faut appuyer doucement sur la région de l'aréole. Si le mamelon augmente légèrement de taille ou ressort de l'aréole, c'est un signe possible de pseudo-inversion dit stade 1. Mais si celui-ci est encore enfoncé, il s'agit probablement d'un mamelon inversé du stade 2 ou 3.

\- Stade 2 ou 3 ?

\- Le problème de ce genre de tétons est que les canaux galactophores s'obstruent, rendant un futur allaitement compliqué. Il existe trois degrés d'inversion en fonction de cela.

Dans le stade 1, il n'y a pas d'obstruction significative. C'est donc le meilleur scénario pour l'allaitement. En effet, la femme enceinte sera capable d'allaiter son nouveau-né normalement après avoir sorti les mamelons grâce à une technique apprise auprès d'un professionnel de santé. Elle peut bien sûr l'apprendre avant pour les laver soigneusement et l'enseigner à son compagnon afin d'en faire un jeu érotique.

Dans le stade 2 d'inversion, il y a de légères obstructions des canaux. Bien que ce soit possible, la femme a des difficultés à nourrir son bébé. Elle peut ressentir de la douleur lors de la tétée, car les canaux sont étirés à leur maximum et l'obstruction empêche le lait d'arriver facilement obligeant le nouveau-né de tirer plus fort dessus.

Malheureusement, dans le stade 3, les conduits de lait maternel sont totalement restreints et l'allaitement maternel est impossible. La chirurgie est donc le seul moyen de le traiter, mais le risque est que cela n'aide pas non plus l'allaitement car les chirurgiens sont obligés de couper les canaux.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Les plus répandus sont les tétons saillants ou normaux dont l'extrémité est à quelques milimètres de la surface de l'aréole, pointant vers l'extérieur. Lors de stimulation et l'allaitement, leur taille augmente facilement.

Les tétons plats sont si peu prononcés qu'ils semblent se fondre dans la surface plane de l'aréole. Cependant, ils réagissent de la même manière que leurs cousins dits normaux

L'apparence des tétons gonflés est très similaire à celle des mamelons plats, puisqu'ils ne ressortent pas de l'aréole à l'état normal. Cependant, ils se rétractent rapidement après avoir augmenté de taille, suite à un stimulus. En général, les femmes qui ont ce type de mamelons rencontrent quelques difficultés pendant l'allaitement, heureusement, facilement surmontables après quelques conseils d'une sage-femme ou d'une conseillère en allaitement.

Celles qui ont des mamelons unilatéraux ont un mamelon normal et un mamelon inversé.

Comme un donut avec des extras sucrés sur le glaçage, le téton capitonné est doté de petites bosses et auréoles.

Et oui, ça arrive. Le téton poilu est souvent stigmatisé et mal considéré, avec une connotation masculine. Il est en fait aussi fréquent que les autres types de tétons..

Les tétons bouffis se soulèvent au-dessus de la poitrine, comme s'il partait en pointe vers le haut tel un gâteau surmonté d'une cerise. Les « bouffis » possèdent une auréole qui se soulève délicatement.

Au même titre qu'il existe des dents surnuméraires, il existe des tétons surnuméraires ! Ce terme fait référence à ceux qui sont nés avec un téton en plus qui est facilement opérable si vous souhaitez l'enlever. »

Un moment se passa après cet exposé alors que Tsunade termina d'aider Hinata à enfiler son pantalon et ses chaussures. Il fallait avouer que cela prenait du temps, souvent interrompu par leur discussion. Elle s'attela à présent à retirer le pochon de glace qu'elle lui avait fixé le temps de l'habillage pour afin lui poser un bandage.

« - Bien que je sache que je devrais accepter ce que la génétique a décidé pour moi, et qu'apparemment, il faut de tout pour faire un monde, j'avoue que j'aie déjà songé à la chirurgie esthétique pour m'agrandir les seins…, leur avoua Matsuri. Bien que Gaara m'aime, j'avoue que je continue à complexer par rapport à mes formes et… je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que je serai plus sure de moi avec une plus grande poitrine… que je m'accepterai mieux… enfin vous voyez…

Un silence suivit cette confession. Toutes ses amies la regardèrent compatissantes.

« - Que tu te sentirais plus femme, ouvrit la bouche la Hyuga au cours d'une d'entre elles. Sûrement à cause de ces célébrités qui sont sorties du lot et donnent l'impression d'y être arrivée que grâce à leur corps de « rêve ».

Toutes tournèrent la tête vers elle et la virent la tête un baissée, mais surtout les yeux brillés d'une lueur qui pouvait faire penser à de la nostalgie. Sentant le poids de ces regards sur elle, la dulcinée de Naruto releva un peu, mais vraiment qu'un peu, le visage.

-Tu sais, même si j'ai ce qu'on appelle une poitrine voluptueuse, ou généreuse ou tout autre sobriquet, ce n'est pas pour autant que je me sentais et que je me sens plus femme que vous.

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est étonnant, n'est-ce pas, leur sourit-elle pour cacher sa gêne. Et pour la confiance en soi, n'en parlons même pas… Souvenez-vous des grands t-shirts que je portais ou ces pantalons trop larges pour moi… Je n'étais pas vraiment dans le mouve… Non, ma poitrine ne m'a vraiment aidée à avoir plus d'estime en moi ou à me sortir de ma coquille… même quand j'ai tenté de porter des vêtements un peu plus prêts du corps… J'avais plutôt qu'un seul désir, me trouver un trou de souris pour m'y cacher quand je voyais les regards lubriques des garçons. Je ne suis pas comme Temari ou Karui ou Ino… ou même toi Sakura… Certes, tu as un bonnet A, et pourtant, tu débordes de caractère, de personnalité et de confiance en toi. Cela attirait les gens à toi qui appréciais ta joie de vivre. En plus, tu ne te faisais pas marcher sur les pieds… et encore aujourd'hui… Moi, j'étais la petite timide enfermée sur elle-même et qui restait dans son coin et elle le serait encore si Tenten n'était pas venue me chercher... et si Naruto ne m'avait pas inspirée.

\- Ce n'est pas totalement vrai, lui fit remarquer la rose. Je n'ai pas vraiment été la meilleure amie du monde avec ce que je t'ai fait subir l'année dernière… Je n'ai pas vraiment fait preuve de confiance en moi.

\- Certes, mais ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe et j'en ais une part de responsabilité, et…

\- Retire ça tout de suite de ta bouche, Hinata, s'offusqua la Haruno. La faute est mienne et…

\- Ce qu'essaie de vous faire comprendre Hinata, l'interrompit Tsunade. C'est que la taille de votre poitrine ne fait pas tout… Oui, vos seins rentrent dans le jeu de la séduction et de l'érotisme. Oui, cela peut inciter certaines personnes à venir vous parler. Cependant, ce n'est pas parce que vous aurez les seins à la Pamela Anderson ou à la Nabilla que vous verrez votre confiance en vous monter en flèche ou que vous arriverez à vous accaparer un homme pour longtemps. Bien que le regard des autres sur soi soit flatteur et nourrit notre égo, si ce qui fait de vous qui vous êtes ne leur plait pas, poitrine généreuse ou non, ils ne feront pas forcément l'effort de mieux vous connaître, ou alors ils ne verront que votre physique.

Et un jour, être considéré que pour ça pèsera très lourd sur vos épaules au point de vous sentir seule au milieu du monde ou vous serez tellement obnubilées à garder un certain niveau de « fraîcheur » que vous risquez d'en oublier ce qui vous rend vraiment heureuse, voir même vous mettre en danger. C'est votre histoire, les événements qui ont déjà parsemés votre vie qui construisent votre personnalité. Votre physique y joue un rôle, certes, mais ce n'en ait pas le socle. De plus, quoi que vous fassiez, le temps vous rattrapera un jour et même les plus célèbres mannequins ou actrices verront leur poitrine s'affaisser et elles ne pourront plus avoir recours à la chirurgie qui leur sera interdite à cause de leur âge, mais aussi des séquelles qui leur seront plus lourdes à supporter. Chaque chirurgie a des conséquences et un jour, votre corps vous le fait payer.

\- Mais pour les hommes, c'est un avantage.

\- Pas tant que ça, je trouve, intervint Ino. Je suis assez d'accord avec Tsunade. Au collège et au lycée, j'ai adoré avoir les yeux des garçons sur moi, de les entendre m'admirer, mais quand j'ai su que ce n'était que pour me mettre dans leur lit et qu'il n'avait rien à faire de qui j'étais, c'est une douche froide qui m'est tombée dessus. Etre traitée de tête de linotte parce que je suis blonde et que bonne à la branlette espagnole à cause de ma poitrine, alors que je n'avais pas à rougir de mon intellect, ne sont jamais agréable à entendre.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, la soutint Temari. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de mecs j'ai envoyé à l'hôpital pour les avoir castré sur place à cause de leur apriori bidons.

\- En fait, personnellement, je me suis surprise à faire un effort vestimentaire et à plaire en essayant de mettre en avant mes atouts du moment où je me suis sentie femme dans le regard de Naruto, avoua Hinata en rougissant au fur et à mesure. C'est pour lui que je veux me faire belle et non pour les autres… J'avoue qu'il me regarde souvent au niveau… de la poitrine.

\- Il est vrai qu'elle leur fait tourner la tête, renchérit Karui qui sourit à sa remarque. Cependant, je suis d'accord avec toi. Seul le regard de Choji compte pour moi, tout comme celui de Naruto pour toi. C'est surement pour ça que nous apprécions de plus en plus notre corps.

\- D'ailleurs, parfois je me demande pourquoi une telle fascination pour nos attributs, s'interrogea Matsuri.

\- J'ai lu qu'il existe plusieurs théories expliquant l'attirance des hommes pour les seins des femmes, leur informa la marraine de Naruto. La dernière en date, proposée par le psychologue Larry Young, défend l'idée qu'elle viendrait d'un circuit de neurones particulier servant à favoriser l'attachement d'une mère pour son petit, mais aussi à son partenaire.

Il explique qu'au moment de l'allaitement, lorsque le bébé tète le mamelon de sa mère, celle-ci voit son cerveau inondé d'ocytocine, associée à l'amour et à l'attachement. Ainsi, la femme accorde toute son affection à son enfant. La poitrine jouerait aussi un rôle important lors des rapports sexuels et participerait activement à l'excitation. Il a été montré que des caresses sur cette région activent les mêmes régions du cerveau que la stimulation du vagin ou du clitoris. Et comme pour les nourrissons qui se restaurent, les gestes délicats d'un amant induisent la production massive d'ocytocine. La cible de l'attention féminine, dans ce cas, n'est autre que son partenaire.

De plus, inconsciemment, l'homme rechercherait le bien-être qu'il ressentait quand il était bébé auprès de sa mère ou de la personne qui s'occupait de lui dans les cas des orphelins. En effet, lors de l'allaitement ou du nourrissage au biberon, un échange de gestes et de regards affectueux se fait entre eux et renforcerait leur lien. Leur organisme produit à ce moment-là de l'ocytocine. Ainsi, en embrassant la poitrine de leur partenaire, leur instinct les pousserait à revivre cela, en plus d'apprécier la réaction érotique que cela produit chez leur partenaire. En effet, les terminaisons nerveuses y sont aussi nombreuses que celles qui se trouvent sur le gland et sur le clitoris, d'où le plaisir que les femmes ressentent au cours d'un acte sexuel, mais aussi la douleur si leur poitrine est malmenée.

L'Homme est tout de même un être de nature, mais aussi de culture. Ainsi, l'anthropologue Fran Mascia-Lees ne peut être en total accord avec les thèses de Young. En effet, elle signale que tous les représentants de Mars ne sont pas attirés par les seins. Elle évoque par exemple ces sociétés traditionnelles en Afrique ou en Amazonie dans lesquelles les femmes se baladent torse nu sans susciter un intérêt particulier de la part des membres masculins de la troupe. Le débat pourrait donc être un peu plus complexe et ne se limiterait peut-être pas à de simples réseaux de neurones..., mais aussi de ce qu'on mettrait derrière l'acte sexuel en terme de sentiments, d'émotions et de signification propre à chacun.

Tout le monde n'est pas d'accord sur ces points. Certains pensent encore qu'une femme à forte poitrine est perçue comme fertile et capable de nourrir convenablement son bébé. Cependant, des études ont prouvé que, qu'elles soient grosses, moyennes ou petites, toutes sont capables d'allaiter un enfant. Leur taille n'en détermine en aucun cas leur efficacité dans ce domaine et certainement pas pour la fertilité. Une femme généreuse peut rencontrer autant de difficulté à tomber enceinte que les autres. Les seins n'échappent pas non plus aux « modes ». On les aimait plats et discrets dans l'Antiquité, généreuse à la Renaissance où la théorie gros seins égal bonne nourricière était en vogue, petite au début du XXème siècle, puis de nouveau pulpeuse avec les pin-up…Son appréciation évoluerait encore aujourd'hui.

L'évolution des critères de beauté au fil des époques montre bien à quel point ceux-ci sont subjectifs et fragiles. Avant d'entreprendre toute chirurgie visant à modifier un attribut physique par souci d'esthétisme, il est important d'identifier si les motivations sont profondes et s'inscrivent sur le long terme, présentant réellement un bénéfice. Comme toute intervention, l'introduction d'un corps étranger dans l'organisme n'est pas sans risque, comme l'apparition de cancer ou d'intoxication si la prothèse se met à fuir. De plus, les ratés ne sont pas si rares avec des conséquences irréversibles. On note d'ailleurs que si l'augmentation de la poitrine représente le premier motif de ces opérations, le deuxième motif d'opération est la réduction de la poitrine devant les autres actes de chirurgie comme le lifting de la poitrine ou le retrait des prothèses.

Et puis, ne pas oublier que beaucoup de photos de célébrité dans les magasins sont retouchées, mais aussi dans les émissions de télé-réalité. Les caméras sont positionnées de manière à flatter la silhouette des participantes. Ces dernières se tartinent de maquillage sur tout le corps pour masquer les imperfections. Parfois, j'aimerai jeter un coup d'œil sur le montant que les célébrités dépensent pour se payer le meilleur coach sportif, le meilleur maquilleur et le meilleur styliste de la ville afin de paraître dans leur meilleur jour, mais tout cela reste superficiel. En plus, les réalisateurs de la télé-réalité ne sélectionnent les filles que dans 15 % de la population féminine mondiale. Ce qui n'est pas du tout représentatif de la réalité. Tout n'est qu'illusion ou au prorata du nombre de scandales qui leur permettent à certaines d'exister ou pour faire de l'audimat.

Cependant, sont-elles plus heureuse pour autant d'être considérées que pour leur physique ? N'est-ce pas nous qui avons sexualisé les seins avec toutes ses stars et ses affiches au sous-entendues suggestives, obligeant celles qui ont un réel talent à se construire une image de pin-up à leur cœur défendant pour continuer à exister ? Et ne parlons pas de nous toutes, nous les femmes dites « normales », de la vie de tous les jours. A force de croire que c'est l'idéale des hommes, on peut arriver à se détruire psychologiquement alors que vous pourriez très bien vivre et vous aimer comme vous êtes.

\- Les hommes continuent pourtant à lorgner sur leur plastique et à baver dessus. Parfois, cela ne nous aide pas vraiment à se sentir bien dans notre peau, dit remarquer Matsuri.

\- C'est vrai, mais dis-toi que les médias quelque soit leur support, jouent sur leur fantasme pour les appâter. Mais ce ne sont que des fantasmes, tout comme nous on bave sur un corps d'un Apollon. Cela ne vous empêche pas d'aimer vos copains respectifs et eux de vous aimer. Il faut savoir se faire confiance et leur faire confiance. De plus, en voyant une belle fille sur une affiche de lingerie, nous-mêmes nous avons le réflexe de penser, si je l'achète, mon homme me trouvera surement aussi désirable qu'elle. C'est du marketing.

\- Fantasme, fantasmes, resta septique Sakura. Est-ce vraiment que du fantasme ?

\- Et bien, une étude en 2015 a été effectuée auprès de 2000 personnes aux Etats-Unis et en Europe au sujet de la poitrine. Sache que 70 % des hommes se disent satisfait de la taille de poitrine de leur partenaire. En ce qui nous concerne, ce sont les plus petits et les plus gros bonnets qui enregistrent le plus "faible" taux de satisfaction, même s'il reste supérieur à 50 %. Les femmes sont donc à 72 % contente de leur bonnet B et à 84 % de leur bonnet C, surtout quand la réalité rejoint l'idéal.

En effet, plus de six femmes sur dix, 60,4%, affirment que le bonnet C incarne la taille de poitrine idéale, contre un peu plus d'un homme sur deux, 53,6 %. Globalement, ce bonnet intermédiaire est prisé par les deux sexes. Notons tout de même que 35,3% des hommes préfèrent un bonnet D, notamment le 85D à 23 %. Cependant, je serai prudente concernant ce dernier chiffre, car un sondage sur un site de rencontre affirme que c'était le 90 C qui avait reçu le plus de suffrage. Cela prouve que les goûts masculins changent, influencés par les médias.

Alors que les françaises, les britanniques, les belges ont un idéal en phase avec la taille de bonnet déclarée qui est le C, les autres pays européens et les Etats-Unis en ont une vision supérieur, plébiscitant le bonnet C, alors que la réalité de chez eux frôle le B ou le A. Deux autres contrées se distinguent aussi, la Pologne et la Roumanie, rêvant d'une poitrine plus menue, alors qu'elles sont plus généreuses avec un D. Toutefois, et je le regrette, 62 % de personnes ont indiqué que la taille de la poitrine devrait être à minima un B. A l'opposé et contrairement à ce que pensent les femmes, 26 % des hommes considéreraient les bonnets supérieurs ou égaux au E trop gros et ne sauraient pas comment les gérer.

-Mais n'est-ce pas aussi une question d'harmonie d'ensemble ? Nous ne sommes pas qu'une poitrine. J'avoue que personnellement, des seins qui font le double de la taille n'est pas très agréable à voir.

\- Et tu n'es pas la seule, Tenten, réagit encore Tsunade. Sur seize types de morphologies différentes chez la femme, les trois préférées sont « une silhouette moyenne avec une grosse poitrine », « une silhouette fine avec une poitrine moyenne », « une silhouette moyenne avec une poitrine moyenne ». Les silhouettes faisant intervenir de « très grosse poitrine » ne sont pas parmi les plus plébiscitées. En règle générale, la nature fait bien les choses.

Malgré toutes ses études, je reste intimement convaincue qu'il n'y a pas de poitrine idéale. Ce ne sont que des chiffres. Nous sommes toutes uniques et nous méritons toutes d'être aimées pour qui nous sommes dans notre totalité, notre personnalité autant que notre physique. Chaque homme a ses propres préférences et même si celles-ci ne rentrent pas dans la « norme » dictée par les médias et les réseaux sociaux. L'important reste notre confort et l'acceptation de notre corps. La mutuelle appréciation est un facteur clé pour la confiance en soi et l'épanouissement du couple. Donc, faites confiance en ce que vous confesse votre compagnon de vie avant de songer à la chirurgie. Bien sûr, celle-ci peut être une option pour celles qui souhaitent se réconcilier avec un corps qu'elles n'aiment pas, mais elle ne devrait pas être la réponse à une mode et rester vraiment que le dernier recours. »


	62. Doute et indiscrétion compromettante

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci à bibi et à Janna de me faire part de ce qu'ils ou elles pensaient du précédent chapitre et peut-être des autres dans leur commentaire. Je vais juste refaire un peu le point avec elles ou avec eux.

Je peux comprendre vos sensations et le fait que vous m'informiez que vous n'avez certainement pas besoin de rappel anatomique ou dans le domaine de la psychologie. Cependant, je pense n'avoir pris personne en traître en prévenant, lors d'une préface au sein d'un précédent chapitre, le véritable but de mon récit. J'ai également noté à qui est destinée principalement cette histoire, c'est à dire les plus jeunes. Il faut savoir que je publie aussi sur un autre site. Ce dernier offre aux auteurs des statistiques concernant leurs lecteurs. Personnellement, 39 % des miens ont 13-18 ans et 31 % ont 18-25 ans. Vu le pourcentage, je dois en prendre compte quand j'écris, surtout quand je mentionne des parties anatomiques. Il fallait bien que je fasse quelques rappels pour les situer à ces jeunes.

Ces derniers se posent énormément de questions sur le sexe et se référencent sur internet, ainsi que sur les sites porno pour y répondre ou juste par curiosité, alors que cela demande d'avoir du recul par rapport à ce qu'ils voient ou lisent. Cependant, pour en avoir, il faut posséder un minimum de connaissances pour éviter de développer des comportements inappropriés, dévalorisant, voir même dangereux. Je suis fatiguée de lire des histoires écrites sur l'autre site comme des hentaï (porno japonais) par des ados de 13 ans qui affirment, quand on ose leur faire remarquer, que c'est ça la sexualité, que c'est comme ça que cela se passe. Perso, ce genre de mentalité me fait craindre pour leur avenir sentimental. Vous allez me dire, mais de quoi je me mêle et vous auriez peut-être raison. Cependant, je suis mère et je n'aimerai pas que mes enfants fondent leur savoir dans ce domaine sur des choses erronées, alors pourquoi ne pas penser aux autres. Et puis, j'aurai aimé avoir ce genre d'écrits quand j'étais adolescente. Cela m'aurait certainement aidée et je pense ne pas être la seule. J'ai donc pensé qu'à travers un récit, cela rendrait la chose plus accessible, plus humain.

Le sexe reste tabou, surtout au sein des familles où l'ado peut se sentir gêner à interroger ses parents. Il est moins gênant de trouver des informations par le biais d'un écrit qui essaie de ne rien cache et qui permet l'anonymat. Entendons-nous bien. J'apprécie que toute personne, quelques soient leur âge, leur connaissance, fasse l'effort de la lire. Ainsi, je casse certaines idées reçues, enfin si j'y arrive. J'informe sur certaine réalité de la sexualité. Toutefois, aucun d'entre vous me connait, donc je ne peux pas espérer être crue sur parole. C'est pourquoi je m'appuie sur des études et que je développe autant. Comment je peux espérer convaincre un pré-ado que son pénis est normal si je ne mentionne pas ceux qui existent de part le monde ? Comment leur démontrer qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre sur leur capacité et qu'ils ont la taille requise, alors qu'ils se réfèrent aux acteurs porno, pouvant développer un sentiment d'infériorité ou une recherche de compétence, si je ne leur apporte pas des éléments sur lequel s'appuyer ? Comment je peux démontrer que, quelque soit la taille de la poitrine et sa forme, toutes les femmes sont façonnées de la même manière si je ne détaille pas la physionomie interne de la poitrine ? Comment leur faire comprendre que la fonction érotique de nos seins est purement humaine, alors que sa fonction est l'allaitement du fait justement de leur physionomie, si je n'apporte pas d'arguments tangibles ?

Je souhaite juste apporter informations et des éléments de réflexion. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu était sa longueur. Certes, j'avais dès le début les grandes thèmes que je désirais aborder, mais petit à petit, d'autres sous-thème me sont apparus, donc navrée que vous avez un peu de mal avec la trame de mon histoire. Et non, Janna, je ne m'éloigne pas du tout de l'idée de mon histoire.

Sur cette longue préface, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

NaruHina82

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la fin de son monologue, Tsunade regarda chacune des jeunes femmes présentes. Toutes étaient en pleine réflexions, donnant l'impression qu'elles se concentraient pour digérer toutes ces informations. Quand elle posa ses yeux sur Hinata, elle se sentit mal. En effet, elle s'était laissée entraîner dans ses explications et sa démonstration, en oubliant presque que la petite-amie de son filleule était blessée. Ce fut de la voir se tenir le poignet qui le lui rappela avec force. Cependant, elle sentait quelque chose d'autre émanée de la Hyuga. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais il lui semblait que son expression de douleur n'était pas seulement due à sa blessure. Quelque chose était enfuie au plus profond d'elle, elle ne mettrait sa main à couper. Malheureusement, la Senju n'arrivait pas à en identifier la cause. Elle espérait juste que Naruto n'en soit pas mêlé.

« - Bon, je pense qu'il serait temps d'y aller. Les garçons doivent nous attendre, invita-t-elle.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, fit cette dernière. En tout cas, merci pour les premiers soins et pour vos informations. C'est toujours bon de se rappeler la réalité ou de rafraîchir la mémoire sur certaines choses.

\- Ca s'est sûr, renchérit Temari. C'est toujours bon de se souvenir que la principale et première fonction de notre chère poitrine n'est pas de satisfaire ces messieurs et leur lubie de la branlette espagnole, mais de nourrir un futur enfant en lui apportant le meilleur nutriment pour grandir.

\- Reconnais quand même qu'elle joue un sacré rôle dans la séduction et le sexe, lui fit remarquer Sakura.

\- Je le reconnais. J'aime quand je fais de l'effet à Shikamaru après avoir mis une robe sexy ou quand il me caresse les seins durant notre intimité, mais au final, si on réfléchit bien, c'est purement humain comme comportement. Et puis, reconnais toi-aussi que si elle n'avait pas une telle physionomie et un tel impact sur l'inconscient des hommes, ces derniers n'en feraient peut-être pas si grand cas. On ne lui donnerait pas forcément une telle importance.

\- Ce n'est pas totalement faux.

\- Alors oui, pour moi, on a sexualisé un peu trop la poitrine pour en faire un objet marketing, surtout dans notre monde moderne avec l'hyper-sexualisation de l'image de la femme et ses dérives qu'on connait. Si notre société moderne la laissait tranquille, on n'aurait peut-être pas autant de jeunes filles en perte d'estime de soi, voire même en dépression à cause de leur physique, surtout au niveau de la poitrine. Cela devrait rester dans le domaine du privé.

\- Du calme les filles, vous avez toutes deux raisons. L'allaitement est la principale fonction des seins du fait de leur anatomie, mais cela reste tout de même un atout dans le domaine de la sensualité. Tant que vous ne mettez pas tous vos espoirs d'avenir dessus, il n'y a pas de raison que vous reteniez à l'utiliser pour séduire vos petit-amis, coupa court Tsunade. Nous avons assez traîné comme ça. Hinata doit aller se faire soigner.

\- Merde, c'est vrai. Désolée, s'excusa à sa manière Temari. Je rejoins quand même notre chère Hinata pour vous remercier aussi.

\- De rien. C'est mon devoir de professionnel. »

Aussitôt décider, aussitôt fait. Tout le groupe sortit de la pièce étant donné qu'elles étaient toutes déjà prêtes depuis un moment déjà. Arrivées dans le jardin où elles pensaient retrouver la gente masculine, les jeunes femmes furent déçues de constater qu'au contraire, elles étaient seules. Pour une fois, ce furent les garçons qui se firent attendre. Tsunade se désigna pour aller les chercher par la peau des fesses. De leur côté, justement, la discussion entre Jiraya et les jeunes hommes tant désirés battait encore son plein.

« -Et ben, on relativise après avoir entendu tout ça, fit Choji. Je me demande ce qu'en pensent les femmes de toutes ces questions. Certes, notre égo rentre en compte sur nos compétences sexuelles, mais leur regard compte, enfin je pense, surtout pour qu'on se sente à la hauteur.

\- Je vais peut-être t'étonner, mais oui, elles ont donné leur avis, fit remarquer le sexologue. Et je vous informe que les femmes ont une vision assez similaire à la notre. Nos chères compagnes ont estimé la taille moyenne à 13,8 cm. Leur estimation est donc aussi supérieure de presque un centimètre à la réalité.

\- Alors elles doivent bien être déçues quand elles doivent se confronter à celle-ci, intervint Gaara pour la première fois, d'un ton amère et acerbe.

\- Sachez une chose, les garçons, en réalité, il n'y a pas de forme idéale, le reprit Jiraya en ne s'adressant pas qu'au No Sabaku. En tout cas, c'est ce que les femmes ont déclaré au cours d'une enquête publiée par le Journal of sexual medicine, qui les interrogeait sur les pénis de leurs rêves. Elles devaient noter des pénis sur photos en fonction de l'apparence esthétique, les poils, la peau, le scrotum, la forme du gland, le méat urinaire, l'épaisseur et la longueur du pénis… »

Pendus à ses lèvres, impatients de connaître l'avis des femmes, les représentants de Mars attendirent la suite. Malheureusement, alors que le sexologue allait continuer son discours, des coups sur la porte se firent entendre et une voix s'élever dans l'air.

« - Les garçons, vous en avez encore pour longtemps ! Nous nous attendons, les filles et moi. Je vous rappelle qu'Hinata a besoin d'aller aux urgences !

-Merde ! Se leva Naruto. C'est vrai. Avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié… On arrive Tsunade !

\- J'espère bien, lui répondit-elle avant de rebrousser chemin.

\- Pft, pathétique, souffla dans un murmure Kiba quand il vit le blond se saisir de son sac contenant ses affaires. Hinata serait plus heureuse avec moi qu'avec cet hypocrite, qui se préoccupe plus de sa soi-disant meilleure amie.

\- Tu as dis quelque chose, le chien mouillé, l'attaqua ce dernier.

\- Non, non rien du tout, lui sourit hypocritement l'Inuzuka.

\- Mouais, je vais faire semblant de te croire, lui lança le blond avant de lui tourner le dos.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et il allait être sur le point de l'ouvrir qu'il lui adressa une dernière fois quelques mots.

-Tu peux parler, mais toi aussi, tu l'as oubliée, je te fais remarquer. Je ne suis pas le seul… Et rentre bien ça dans ton crâne. Sakura reste qu'une amie. Hinata occupe la principale place dans mes pensées, en mon cœur et cela à chaque instant… Quand je pense que tu oses lui faire croire à des inepties après ce que tu viens de sortir. Vouloir arranger nos relations, tu parles… Qui est le plus hypocrite des deux, à ton avis ? Toi ou moi ? »

Sur ce, il sortit d'un pas déterminé, la tête haute, remplie d'arrogance d'avoir bouclé la bouche au maître d'Akamaru. Derrière lui, ce dernier rageait. Il se leva avec l'intention évidente de se jeter sur son rival et lui donner la correction qu'il méritait de son point de vue. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'accomplir son souhait une ombre s'interposa entre Naruto et lui, l'en empêchant. Il allait protester qu'un regard glacial l'y en dissuada. Alors que les pas du blond se firent de plus en plus éloigner, Kiba ronchonna contre la personne qui avait osé le bloquer.

« -Pourquoi tu fais obstacle, Neji. Laisse-moi lui faire payer ce qu'il a osé faire à ta cousine et ce qu'il m'a envoyé à la figure... Il doit payer.

\- Non, le contra le Huyga. De un, parce que cela attristera Hinata de savoir que vous vous êtes battus tous les deux, alors que vous vous être à peine retrouver, elle et toi. Et de deux, je donne raison à Naruto cette fois.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne te permets…

\- Si, car nous ne valons pas mieux que ce baka sur ce coup là. Nous aussi, nous avons été absorbés par la discussion, laissant tout le reste de côté. Nous sommes aussi coupables que lui de l'avoir oubliée, même si je n'en suis pas fier. »

Face à cet argument, l'Inuzuka se dégagea en lui tournant le dos et en maugréant dans sa barbe, alors qu'il quittait avant tout le monde la pièce. Les autres n'avaient pas fait un seul mouvement, bien que Sasuke se fût préparé à intervenir encore une fois. Cependant, Neji l'avait devancé. Ils finirent tous par sortir de la salle pour rejoindre les jeunes femmes et cela sous le regard un peu agar de Jiraya. Celui-ci n'avait pas tout compris à cette scène de ménage. La seule chose qu'il avait saisie était qu'il existait une certaine tension entre Naruto et ce Kiba. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Dans quoi son filleul s'était encore embarqué. Il espérait juste que cela n'allait pas entraîner des catastrophes irréversibles. Enfin, haussant les épaules, il quitta les lieux à son tour.

Arrivé auprès du groupe, il vit l'Uzumaki prendre les affaires de sa princesse et délicatement, l'inviter à le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture. Tellement préoccuper d'y faire attention, le blond en oublia de saluer les autres, bien qu'il accorda un petit geste d'adieu. Cependant, était-il destiné à tous ou à une fleur de cerisier, vu que son regard était posé sur elle durant une micro-seconde ? Tous suivirent le mouvement et se dispersèrent vers leur occupation. A une exception près. En effet, Jiraya avait retint un instant Shikamaru qui avait une cigarette à la bouche pour une énième fois de la journée. Il lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille discrètement sous le regard soupçonneux de Temari.

« - Tu devrais diminuer le tabac, si tu veux mon avis… surtout si tu veux continuer à bander et si tu désires un jour faire plein de petits Nara à ta copine.

\- Pardon !?

\- Ton excitation sexuelle nécessite une bonne irrigation sanguine dans ta verge. Ca, tu le sais. Malheureusement, le tabagisme provoque petit à petit une obstruction des artères du pénis, diminuant alors le débit sanguin lors d'une érection. Ainsi entravés, les corps caverneux ne se remplissent pas correctement ou pas du tout, pouvant entraîner une impuissance. En plus, la production de spermatozoïdes sains et viables est très largement divisée à la baisse.

-…

\- Après, tu fais ce que tu veux, mon gars, lui tapa l'épaule le sexologue.

Ce dernier planta ainsi le pauvre Nara qui resta un instant sans voix alors qu'il rejoignait Tsunade qui l'attendait en tapant du pied. Le voyant ainsi, stoïque, sans aucuns mouvements, Temari s'approcha de son petit-ami et passant la main devant ses yeux, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. Elle le secoua un peu pour le faire sortir de sa stupeur.

« - Shikamaru ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Hein, quoi ?! Revint-il à la réalité. Euh, rien… rien de particulier.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ouais, maugréa son aimé en fixant la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et en la lâchant pour l'écraser sous son pied. En fait, je me disais que j'allais diminuer ma consommation de cette merde… Et pourquoi pas arrêter. »

A l'appellation et face à cet objectif, la No Sabaku en écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait qualifier sa drogue, qui avait été sa plus grande rivale dans le cœur du jeune homme, de merde. Elle ne savait pas ce que le sexologue lui avait raconté, mais cela avait été efficace. En tout cas, plus efficace à ce qu'elle avait tenté pour lui faire lâcher le tabac. Si elle s'était écoutée et s'il n'était pas déjà parti, Temari se serait jetée au cou de Jiraya pour le remercier. Heureusement pour sa fierté, il avait disparu depuis quelques secondes.

« - Je t'y aiderai, se blottit-elle contre son copain.

-J'y compte bien, car je crois qu'il faudra gérer et supporter ma frustration et mes sauts d'humeur à cause du manque.

\- J'ai déjà quelques petites idées là-dessus, fit-elle sournoisement, mais d'une voix sensuelle. Je te ferais oublier ton envie de cigarette. »

A cela, Shikamaru sourit malicieusement en lui mettant la main aux femmes tandis qu'eux-aussi se dirigèrent vers leur carrosse pour partir. Décidemment, il avait une petite-amie en or, malgré son caractère bien trempé, mais bon, c'était ce côté-là qu'il lui plaisait le plus. Au moins, il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle et elle le bougeait de la léthargie.

Aux urgences, les tourtereaux durent attendre plusieurs heures avant d'être pris en charge, bien que Tsunade ait insisté auprès d'eux pour les faire passer en priorité quand elle était arrivée à leur suite. Cependant, ils avaient refusé de bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur. Quand enfin, ce fut leur tour, les examens montrèrent une grosse foulure, accompagnée d'une fissure au niveau d'un des os du poignet. Hinata sortit donc avec un plâtre qu'elle devrait enlever dans trois semaines. Bien qu'ennuyer, la jeune femme accepta son sort de bonne grâce. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour son aimé. Ce dernier maudissait le destin, car à cause de cette complication, il allait devoir encore réprimer son désir d'aller bien plus loin que de simples câlins et baisers. Bon sang, il en avait marre de cet acharnement contre eux. Sa frustration était telle qu'il en oublia même d'excuser son comportement de la journée quand il se sépara d'elle après l'avoir raccompagnée chez elle. Par contre, elle le remarqua, mais décida de mettre cette omission et nouveau manquement dans son tiroir intérieur de déception, le fermant à double tour en espérant qu'il n'explose jamais.

Elle rentra donc et soupa à peine avant d'aller se coucher tôt inquiétant son entourage, même son père releva la tête de ses dossiers face à son attitude éteinte. Interrogeant du regard Hanabi, Hiashi n'obtient qu'un haussement d'épaules, sa cadette ne désirant pas étendre face à lui les événements de la journée. Il resta donc sur sa faim, alors que la sœur d'Hinata fut désolée pour celle-ci, surtout quand elle l'avait entendue excuser son plâtre en sortant qu'elle avait chuté dans les escaliers, cachant de ce fait son « agression ». Plus le temps passait, plus la plus jeune regrettait de lui avoir conseillée de suivre son cœur, plutôt que d'écouter le conseil de Temari de mettre à l'épreuve Naruto avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Soufflant, elle ne fit pas non plus non feu et rejoignit aussi sa chambre plus tôt qu'à ses habitudes.

La soirée continua à avancer sans trop de changement, poursuivant son chemin vers l'aurore. Alors que la plupart des gens était endormie ou sur le point de l'être, dans plusieurs maisons, plusieurs jeunes hommes étaient bien réveillés. Ils se trouvaient dans leur salle de bain ou devant la télé à regarder un film pour adulte. Rien d'étrange ou d'anormal en soit, mais ce qui était plus surprenant était les points communs qui les liaient. Tous avaient à leur côté ou dans la main un mètre et dans la tête, les paroles d'un certain sexologue. Mais surtout, l'anatomie de leur intimité montrait leur excitation induite par les images télévisuelles ou de fantasmes incluant leur copine respective. Visiblement, la discussion de la journée avait eu une répercussion inattendue sur son auditoire. En effet, d'un même mouvement synchrone, comme s'ils s'étaient tous consultés, ils mesurèrent leur érection, puis observèrent leur vit. Faisaient-ils parti de la moyenne ? De quelle forme était-il ? Dans quelle catégorie énumérée par le Dr Shutterman et Darren Breen en 2017 rentrait-il ?

Le plus courant, c'est-à-dire le crayon appelé aussi le chevalier ou le taille crayon ? Telle une épée d'un preux chevalier, il se distinguerait par une horizontalité parfaite, une circonférence uniforme et des proportions harmonieuses de la racine jusqu'à la pointe, en gros d'une verge mince jusqu'au gland qui serait étroit et pointu. Son crédo, « droit au but ! », s'adaptant globalement à toutes les positions et permettrait une pénétration douce.

Ou alors, une des formes qu'on croiserait également le plus souvent, la banane ? Forme la plus facile à imaginer grâce à ce pauvre petit fruit innocent souvent utilisé pour décrire le sexe masculin. D'une longueur épaisse, ce pénis possèderait un gland et une base plus fins. Pourtant, le plus important, qui semblait à retenir pour ce dernier, serait sa courbure. En clair, il serait légèrement courbé vers le haut ou le bas. Si sa taille et son angle d'inclinaison étaient dépendant de son propriétaire, tout le monde s'accorderait pour dire qu'il aurait la morphologie parfaite pour titiller le point G, mais là aussi, tout dépendrait du souhait de l'amant à donner du plaisir.

A moins que ce soit la saucisse ? Ni très grande, ni très petite, plutôt uniforme et moyenne autant dans sa longueur que dans sa circonférence. Bref. Comme une saucisse, quoi. Oui, oui, les garçons entendaient déjà les blagues bien vaseuses, mais ce pénis serait, le plus rependu sur leur bonne terre avec ceux en forme de crayon et de banane, permettant une bonne adaptabilité.

Le concombre, peut-être ? Même caractéristiques que sa cousine la saucisse, mais en nettement plus grand et volumineux, nécessitant d'y aller doucement lors de la pénétration et d'écouter sa partenaire pour éviter la douleur.

Ou le poivron ou gnocchi ? Certains imagineraient ce phallus plutôt en aubergine quand ils utiliseraient un émoji pour le décrire, mais il semblerait que ce soit le poivron rouge le plus adapté à la situation. Un peu plus court que la moyenne, mais plutôt épais sur toute sa longueur, lui permettant de frotter les parois du vagin avec intensité.

Et si leur copine avait envi d'un cône de glace ? Facile à visualiser en prenant un cornet de glace retourné. Base large, parfois même très large qui va en s'affinant… Certains le compareraient à la Tour Eiffel ou à une bouteille de Perrier, voire même un plug amélioré. Bien qu'il ne soit peut-être pas le pénis le plus raffiné, il savait très bien jouer de ses formes pour offrir un plaisir à deux vitesses. Quoi que ? Ce pénis serait aussi le plus souvent soumis à des problèmes de santé à cause, notamment, d'un resserrement du prépuce appelé phimosis, qui lui donne cette physionomie particulière. Heureusement qu'il existait des méthodes douces pour le libérer de sa prison avant de songer à la circoncision, ablation du prépuce, en dernier recours.

Peut-être qu'ils appartenaient au 20 % qui présentait le marteau aussi appelé le champignon. Ce type de phallus demanderait un peu plus d'imagination. Ils seraient plus étroits à la base, mais nettement plus large au bout. En fait, ils arboreraient donc fièrement un gland volumineux sur une verge plutôt fine, comme un champignon de Paris. Mais attention, avant de le cueillir, il valait mieux penser à bien le lubrifier car l'entrée en matière pouvait s'avérer parfois un peu épineuse.

La plupart d'entre eux espéraient que ce ne soit pas le pénis courbé. Pas qu'il était le plus désagréable. Cependant, sa courbure d'environ cinq à dix degrés vers la droite ou la gauche pouvait parfois constituer une gêne pour les deux partenaires, enfin s'ils n'apprenaient pas à l'apprivoiser. Ce qui demandait écoute, douceur, compréhension et persévérance. Le cap difficile passé, il ne différait pas des autres. En fait, ce phallus poserait réellement inquiétude quand la courbe, due au ligament suspenseur le maintenant au bassin et le tirant vers un des deux côtés, avoisine les 30 à 60 degrés lors de l'érection. Cette courbure extrême signalerait peut-être la présence d'une maladie de la Peyronie, accumulation de plaques à l'intérieur du corps pénien l'obligeant à se présenter ainsi. Le pénis prendrait alors, dans certain cas, la forme de sablier, corps de la verge épaisse, puis mince et à nouveau épais au bout. Elle apparaîtrait soit vers l'adolescence pou % des hommes, soit après 50 ans pou % d'entre eux en raison de l'apparition de la pathologie. Il valait mieux consulter pour obtenir un traitement professionnel. Aucun des jeunes hommes ne désiraient en arriver là.

En réalité, aucun des jeunes hommes avaient d'espérance particulière, sauf deux d'entre eux. Le premier n'avait qu'une seule hâte, savoir s'il rentrait comme il le pensait dans les caractéristiques du burrito, ce phallus des plus rares aux dires des études et qui était tant recherché pour les films X. Grand, épais, bien garni… Objet des fantasmes masculins, mais aussi des craintes féminines, car pouvant engendrer de la douleur et des blessures quand on n'était qu'un bourrin. Le second était plus préoccupé par la taille de son vit que sur son apparence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous avaient reçu leur réponse qui, somme toute, était assez satisfaisante, enfin pas pour tous. Pour deux d'entre eux, ce fut la douche froide. L'un se coucha près sa petite-amie en silence, une rage insidieuse endormie depuis si longtemps pointant le bout de son nez et une déception si grande qu'il en avait perdu son érection. Le second retrouva également vers son oreiller, avec le même état d'âme, une lueur de détermination à aller à l'encontre du destin. Quand aux autres, ils en eurent un petit sourire à leur observation. Soudain, les non célibataires et loin d'être chastes se firent surprendre par leur compagne, à moitié endormie, mais se demandant pourquoi elle était seule au lit et ce qui pouvait les retarder à la rejoindre sous les draps. Ce fut donc quelques pâles et gênés qu'ils se retournèrent et se présentèrent à elle dans toute leur splendeur. Suant à grandes gouttes, ils attendirent leur sentence et peut-être d'être sommé de rejoindre leur meilleur compagnon lors de leurs disputes, le canapé. A leur plus grande surprise, leur dulcinée, se mordant la lèvre affamée qu'elle était, leur lança un de ses regards si explicites et remplis de sensualité, ainsi que de promesse, au point que leur plus stricte intimité prit encore un peu plus de volume.

S'avançant vers leur amant, chacune des jeunes femmes s'en saisit délicatement les faisant grogner, alors qu'elle capturait leurs lèvres. L'obligeant à la suivre dans leur chambre, elle le bouscula sur le matelas avant de le chevaucher. Pour ne pas cacher la vérité, les donzelles avaient aussi joué à s'inspecter la poitrine pour voir dans quelle catégorie les ranger, face au miroir de leur chambre, réveillant en elle sans vraiment le vouloir une certaine faim. Une faim, qu'aucune d'entres elle se posa la question du pourquoi elles avaient retrouvé leur petit-ami au garde à vous dans la salle de bain. S'en suivit donc une nuit d'ivresse durant laquelle leur homme leur montra à quel point il faisait plus qu'apprécier leurs seins et elle, par leurs gémissements, leur virilité. Ainsi, tous se mirent d'accord sur un point. Qu'importe la forme, la taille, tant que l'autre l'aimait tel qu'ils étaient, pourquoi se prendre la tête avec cette histoire.

Ce scénario fut-il connu de tous ? Non. La soirée se déroula bien différemment pour quelqu'un de leurs amis. En effet, De leur côté, Sasuke, Iruka et accessoirement Juugo attendaient l'Uzumaki qui tardait à rentrer. De part Tsunade, son père adoptif avait appris qu'il avait quitté les urgences depuis un moment déjà. Tous trois se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien le retarder, à moins qu'Hinata l'ait invité à rester dormir chez elle. Hypothèse plausible, mais quelque peu invraisemblable, car d'habitude il les prévenait. Et puis, il n'était pas certain que Hiashi l'aurait autorisé au vu de la blessure de son aînée. En père, il aurait certainement préféré que le blond la laisse tranquille. Ainsi, le trio était condamné à attendre en se tournant les pouces ou en faisant les cent pas. Bientôt, ils ne furent que deux, le roux, fatigué, alla dormir. La lune avait presque atteint son zénith quand enfin, la porte d'entrée se mit à grincer.

Visiblement, le nouveau arrivant tentait tant bien que mal de faire le moins de bruit possible. Malheureusement, ce fut le contraire quand le ténébreux entendit un fracas provenir du hall. S'y dirigeant, il tomba sur la corbeille contenant habituellement les clés de chacun par terre. Devant elle, se tenait un Naruto, pestant contre sa maladresse. Le voyant, Sasuke se rua sur lui.

« - Putain, où étais-tu ? Ca fait deux fois que tu nous fais le coup. Tu n'as rien appris de la dernière fois ou quoi ?

\- Oh calme-toi, Sas'ke ! Et puis, ne cris pas comme ça, tu vas réveiller toute la maison.

\- Pour ta gouverne, personne ne dort, à part Juugo, mais je te rappelle qu'il a le sommeil lourd, lui fit remarquer à son tour Iruka qui se pointa au côté de l'Uchiwa. On t'attendait, figure-toi.

\- C'est gentil, mais ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, dit le blond en retirant ses chaussures. Vous auriez dû aller vous coucher. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

\- Cela ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit qu'on désirait avoir des nouvelles d'Hinata par hasard, le défia l'Umino. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, tu étais avec elle peut-être ?

\- Alors pour commencer, non je n'étais pas avec elle, même si j'aurai aimé. Deuxio, elle ne va pas trop mal, bien qu'elle doive porter un plâtre pendant quelques semaines. Et de trois, je n'avais pas envi de rentrer tout de suite, mais de marcher un peu, finit par répondre Naruto.

Ce dernier passa à ses côtés en prononçant sa réponse, faisant froncer les sourcils à Iruka quand un effluve lui caressa les narines. Non, il n'avait pas osé faire ça.

« - Ne dit pas que tu es bourré, le retint-il donc en lui saisissant le bras.

\- Mais non, se dégagea l'Uzumaki en partant vers sa chambre.

\- Ne me mens pas ! Tu pues l'alcool et la fumée !

\- Putain, Iruka, je ne suis plus un ado boutonneux. J'ai le droit d'aller boire un coup.

\- Donc tu étais donc bien dans un bar… Tu es impossible, Naruto. Pourquoi tu es allé te souler ?

\- Mais je ne suis pas soul, s'offusqua le blond en colère en rentrant dans sa suite, ses deux poursuivants derrière lui. Ce sont mes vêtements qui empestent la boisson et le tabac. J'ai surtout empêché… euh, laisse tomber.

\- Non, finit ta phrase, l'incita son tuteur. Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu faisais à minuit dehors.

\- Je n'ai plus de compte à te rendre Iruka. Je suis majeur.

\- Je sais ça, mais…

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu de nous réponde, Naruto, le coupa Sasuke. Que caches-tu ? Tromperais-tu Hinata par hasard ?

A cette accusation, l'Uzumaki vit rouge et ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il se rua sur son meilleur ami et l'empoigna par le col. Se laissant faire pour ne pas attiser encore plus sa colère, ce dernier se contenta de le défier du regard.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, Sasuke ! Ca fait deux fois que tu me suspectes de tromper Hinata et je te le répète, je l'aime trop pour ça, alors lâche-moi les basques !

\- Alors explique-toi, bon sang, se dégagea le ténébreux en remettant son vêtement en place. Tu as des problèmes avec un gang ? Tu dois de l'argent à quelqu'un ?

\- Non, rien de tout ça.

\- Alors où et avec qui étais-tu ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de marcher seul le soir si tard. Si tu n'as aucun problème avec des personnes malfamées, je ne vois que l'hypothèse de la maîtresse, vu ton comportement à l'égard d'Hinata.

\- J'étais avec Sakura, ça te va, cria Naruto. Et pour la dernière fois, je ne trompe pas Hinata.

\- C'est tout, souffla Iruka, plus qu'étonné. Pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'en parle car elle a eu honte de son comportement, se désola le blond. Je l'ai croisée alors que je rentrais ici après avoir un peu marcher. Elle désirait rentrer dans un pub pour y siroter un verre, alors qu'elle était déjà un peu pompette, sans pour autant être soule. Je l'ai juste empêchée de continuer à faire la sortie des bars. Cela m'a pris un certain temps pour la convaincre de rentrer chez elle en ma compagnie. Je sens mauvais, car un soulard m'a vomi dessus. Je me suis débarbouillé chez Sakura avant de revenir ici.

\- Tu as bien fait, le félicita son père adoptif. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-nous.

\- J'y penserai.

Sur ce, l'Umino quitta la pièce et alla enfin se coucher. Par contre, cette explication ne convint pas Sasuke.

-Il n'y a vraiment que ça ?

\- Oui, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de plus, lui répondit son frère de cœur, tout de même avec moins d'assurance.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et jure-le-moi.

\- Sasuke…

\- Jure-le-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Alors il y a bien autre chose.

\- Ecoute, j'ai bien croisé Sakura. C'est vrai qu'elle se sent mal par rapport à la blessure d'hinata… Oui, elle voulait un peu soulager sa peine autour d'une chopine ou plusieurs… Oui, on a passé notre temps à parler ensemble, mais c'est tout…

\- Naruto… Dis-moi ce que tu dissimules ? Je suis prêt à rester à te tenir la jambe toute la nuit s'il le faut.

\- Pft, tu fais chier, Sasuke, souffla Naruto avant d'abdiquer. A l'origine, je voulais enchaîner les verres, mais en voyant notre amie dans son état, j'ai changé mes plans.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Iruka ?

\- Pour qu'il ne me fasse pas une nouvelle leçon de moral et de savoir vivre… J'avoue que j'avais pour objectifs d'oublier ma frustration un instant.

\- Je vois, comprit Sasuke. Toujours puceau et avec le plâtre d'Hinata, plus d'espoir avant un moment. Est-ce aussi pour la gérer que tu t'es montré moins assidu au côté de ta petite-amie ? Hein, c'est ça ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Naruto, là tu es pathétique. Te noyer dans l'alcool, tout en te montrant moins amoureux pour ça, franchement, à quoi penses-tu ?

\- Tu vois, tu commences. Je n'imagine même pas si c'était Iruka à ta place.

\- Bon ok, j'arrête, mais quand même.

\- En tout cas, on a bien discuté avec Sakura à se décharger d'un poids et ça m'a fait du bien... Et à elle aussi. Parfois, avoir le point de vue d'une femme sur ce genre de problème, ça permet de voir les choses différemment.

\- Tant mieux pour vous, dit d'un ton acerbe Sasuke.

\- Oh, mon petit Sas'ke, il est jaloux que je me sois trouvé un autre confident, le taquina le blond en le prenant par les épaules.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, se dégagea l'Uchiwa. Et va prendre une douche, tu empestes l'alcool et la cigarette.

\- Oui, chef. Bien chef, se mit au garde à vous Naruto avant de se préparer à profiter d'un bon jet d'eau

\- Idiot. »

Après avoir prononcé cette taquinerie, le ténébreux entreprit de s'en aller, mais avant.

« - Dis-moi, Naruto, il n'y a vraiment que ça entre Sakura et toi ?

-A part de l'amitié, oui, il n'y a rien d'autre.

L'Uzumaki resta sans rien dire de plus, préférant s'enfermer dans sa salle bain. Face à cette fuite, l'Uchiwa se remit à douter. Il aurait bien voulu continuer l'interrogatoire, mais il se résout à partir. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose de plus profond se cachait derrière tout ça. Que la rose soit un peu dépressive pourquoi pas, mais de là à boire comme un trou, il y avait un monde. Surtout qu'en plus, elle était partie de chez lui dans une certaine bonne humeur, alors qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire. En fait, ce qu'il le dérangeait, c'était que ce genre de situation se répétait de plus en plus depuis des mois, pas de se retrouver à arrêter Sakura dans sa consommation d'alcool, mais de les voir souvent ensemble, trop souvent pour que ce soit de simple coïncidence. Parfois, il donnait raison à Kiba, à savoir que Naruto semblait plus aux petits soins pour la rose que pour sa propre petite-amie.

Les jours suivants ne furent pas si différents que les dernières semaines pour Hinata et son aimé. Celui-ci se montrait attentionné, et délicat, l'aidant beaucoup quand elle avait besoin de lui. Cependant, il continuait à l'ignorer dès qu'il était accaparé, mais surtout quand Sakura était dans les parages. Enfin, la Hyuga avait l'impression d'être un peu plus négligée. Peut-être qu'elle mettait la barre un peu haute ou était-elle trop exigeante, voyant le mal partout, finissait-elle par penser pour tenter de se rassurer. Néanmoins, Temari et Karui ne rataient pas une occasion de lui souffler quelques remarques dès qu'elles entrevoyaient Naruto dans des situations bien ambigües, comme portant la rose sur son dos alors qu'elle était en mini short, les mains bien placées sur les fesses de sa meilleure amie. Même Tenten penchait de plus en plus dans le camp de leurs compagnes. D'ailleurs, depuis un moment, la rose avait de nouveau revêtu ses tenues plus légères, elle qui avait plutôt préféré se cacher depuis quelques mois derrière de larges étoffes délavées.

Ce temps où elle semblait morose était visiblement entrain de disparaître, surtout quand tous pouvaient la voir chahuter avec son meilleur ami à gorge déployée, lui dont les yeux pétillaient de malice. Cette malice qui plaisait tant à Hinata, mais dont celle-ci n'était plus la détentrice, ni la destinataire. Pourquoi,…, pourquoi son regard était-il rempli, certes de tendresse, mais aussi de tant d'inquiétude coupable, et parfois de pitié quand il le posait sur elle ? Mais surtout pourquoi les azurs de son petit-ami brillaient d'une étincelle pouvant faire penser à de l'amour, ou du moins à un attachement surplombant l'amitié envers la rose ? A moins que les doutes de son entourage commençaient à amplifier ses ressentis et qu'elle se trompait complètement. Cependant, la Hyuga sortait de chacune de leurs promenades des questions plein la tête, ses observations semblant confirmer les dires de Temari et Karui. Et si l'amour de Naruto pour Sakura était revenu et qu'il n'arrivait plus, comme autrefois, à choisir entre elles deux ? Et si elle-même n'était pas celle qu'il lui convenait au final ?

Car en plus de ça, les mains de son aimé se montraient de plus en plus baladeuses, mais son plâtre la sauvait de son assiduité. Un autre doute commençait alors à s'insinuer en elle. Et si elle avait mal compris ses intentions la dernière fois qu'ils avaient tout deux discuter de ce sujet. Enfin, parler était un grand mot, elle devait le reconnaître. Aurait-il eu quiproquo ? La fatigue de toute cette situation pesant sur elle s'intensifiait chaque jour. Hinata en devenait maladroite, au point qu'une fois, elle eut du mal à prendre sa pilule, incapable presque d'ouvrir la cache secrète et la faisant ensuite plus d'une fois tomber. Bon, son plâtre ne l'aidait pas vraiment, lui valant comme conséquence d'être l'instigatrice d'un petit vacarme qui aurait pu alerter quelqu'un du couloir. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas de son point de vue, et elle en avait soufflé soulager.

Ainsi, la rentrée pour une nouvelle année universitaire débuta et une semaine après, la jeune femme se fit libérer le poignet. Tous les membres du groupe étaient maintenant âgés 21 ans. Les nouveaux sous-lieutenants étaient déjà partis pour intégrer leur nouveau baraquement et percevoir leur paquetage, ainsi que Neji au sein de polytechnique. Hinata avait repris le chemin de l'Université sous le regard toujours pesant de soupirants sans scrupule et d'envieuses qui continuaient à la critiquer. Les pamphlets étaient de retour avec une nouveauté, des photos de Naruto et Sakura très proches durant les vacances avec comme titre, Naruto et sa nouvelle petite-amie. Ses pupilles en devenaient sombres, bien qu'elle les déchirait pour les jeter à la poubelle. Elle continuait tout de même sa routine comme si rien n'était, bien qu'un peu plus silencieuse qu'auparavant. Personne, même ses amies, ne semblèrent pas le remarquer et n'en firent pas grand cas de toute manière, alors pourquoi se plaindre.

Heureusement qu'elle voyait de temps en temps Naruto qui rentrait sur Konoha à la moindre occasion, mais là aussi, il n'y avait pas vraiment de changement. La frontière entre le statut de Sakura et celui d'Hinata était de moins en moins évidente à identifier. Certaines personnes, prenant la rose pour la petite-amie du blond, s'étonnaient quand le contraire leur était dit, faisant douter de plus en plus sa véritable compagne. Même leurs amis avaient abandonné l'idée de comprendre ce qui se passait. Tenten, elle-même, avait décidé de ne plus se prendre la tête. Elle avait d'autres choses à penser, comme avoir marre de voir Neji continuer à surveiller, du coin de l'œil, le couple de sa meilleure amie, de l'entendre encore et encore lui parler de la situation.

Cependant, le plus énervant fut Kiba qui avait déterré la hache de guerre. Il profitait de la moindre occasion pour provoquer l'Uzumaki. La Hyuga avait été obligée de reprendre ses distances avec son meilleur ami, à son cœur défendant. Malheureusement, l'Inuzuka n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris le message et continuait son cinéma en la chatouillant, jouant avec ses cheveux ou en lui offrant toujours une occasion, qu'elle refusait souvent, d'évasion pour narguer le blond. Sinon, il se montrait plus subtil dans ses gestes, surtout quand il posait ses sales pattes sur le bras d'Hinata, ou comment il s'amusait à la frôler durant leur marche dès qu'il était certain d'être espionné par Naruto. A chaque fois, ce dernier en sortait en colère, sentiment qu'il gardait en lui pour éviter de se disputer avec sa petite-amie à cause de son rival, enfin jusqu'à ce que la goutte d'eau fasse déborder le vase et qu'il enchaîna les crises de jalousie.

Encore en cette fin septembre, le maître d'Akamaru fit entendre encore parler de lui, bien que cette fois, ce n'était pas vraiment voulu de sa part.

Ce jour, Naruto avait réussi à avoir Hinata pour lui seul, en son domicile. Sasuke était parti en balade avec Juugo, suivi par Iruka qui disparaissait de plus en plus de son côté. Les deux amoureux venaient de partager un merveilleux petit-déjeuner, après une soirée paisible et un sommeil réparateur, mais encore chacun de leur côté. Alors que le blond terminait son café, elle était en pleine vaisselle jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne la rejoindre et l'enlacer par derrière. Il se mit à lui embrasser la nuque, la faisant glousser à cause des chatouilles que cela lui provoquait. Tous deux se mirent à rigoler. Heureux, son aimé l'embrassa tendrement, profitant qu'elle ne puisse pas se défendre à cause de ses mains mouillées. Cependant, c'était mal la connaître car, pour se venger, la jeune femme lui balança sur le nez de la mousse, le faisant éternuer. La conséquence en fut sa libération qui lui permit de fuir les représailles.

Naruto se mit alors à sa poursuite dès qu'il réalisa son échappé. Il réussit à la rattraper dans la salle à manger où elle se servit de la table pour faire barrage. Le petit jeu du chat et de la souris continua jusqu'à la sonnerie du téléphone d'Hinata. La course poursuite fut mise sur pause, enfin de son côté à elle, car l'Uzumaki profita qu'elle soit occupée à répondre pour la saisir. Faussement offusquée, sa petite-amie lui tapa les mains qu'il avait croisées au niveau de son nombril. Elle décrocha alors en souriant, mais perdit sa risette quand elle comprit de quoi il retournait.

«- Il est à l'hôpital ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-…

\- Je comprends. Je vais y aller dans ce cas. Je vous tiens au courant. »

La Hyuga raccrocha et posa son regard sur son aimé qui visiblement n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi parlait-elle de partir ? C'était en quoi cette histoire. Il fut bien vite renseigné.

« - Je suis désolée, Naruto, mais Tsume vient de m'informer que Kiba a été admis à l'hôpital en urgence cette nuit. Malheureusement, elle est bloquée à sa clinique vétérinaire. Elle est de garde et doit assurer aussi une grosse intervention de son côté. Elle m'a priée de partir aux nouvelles… Je vais devoir y aller.

-Et Anna ? Elle ne peut pas s'en charger.

\- Non. Elle est chez son petit-ami en voyage à Kiri. Et avant que tu le suggères, Shino est avec son père qui vient de rentrer de plusieurs mois en Amazonie. Je ne peux pas lui faire rater cette occasion de passer du temps avec lui.

\- Ok, ok, leva les mains le blond, abdiquant. Je t'accompagne dans ce cas.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'es pas obligé… Tu vas t'y ennuyer. Je ferais vite.

\- Et te laisser seule avec un mec qui te drague sans arrêt. A ça, jamais.

\- Naruto, se désespéra Hinata. Tu n'as pas réalisé que Kiba est aussi provocateur que quand tu es présent. Je sais que cela t'énerve et j'avoue que la situation devient lourde, mais quand tu es absent, il se comporte comme avant.

\- Mouais, mais quand même, je viens. Allez, on prend ma voiture. »

Comprenant que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'argumenter et de se battre, Hinata le suivit jusqu'au parking extérieur. Lui, maugréait dans sa barbe, maudissant le destin. Cette journée avait si bien commencé, mais ce chien mouillé avait trouvé le moyen de le contrecarrer. Bon, il était quand même un peu inquiet pour lui. Il restait un ami d'enfance malgré tout. Arrivé à son carrosse, il en ouvrit la porte et invita sa belle à y monter.

« - Merci, le remercia-t-elle quand il eut démarré.

\- De rien, lui offrit-il mais d'une voix qui trahissait son manque d'enthousiasme.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu avais prévu.

\- Ca, c'est sûr.

\- Je suis désolée, mais Kiba est… Il reste…

\- Ton meilleur ami, finit à sa place Naruto. T'inquiète. Même si cela ne m'enchante pas du tout, je comprends. J'aurai certainement fait la même chose pour Sasuke ou Sakura, alors tant pis.

\- Tu es gentil.

\- C'est surtout toi qui est trop gentille, mais j'accepte le compliment, lui sourit un instant son blond avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. Par contre, si tu changes d'avis et que tu souhaites reprendre où on en était, dis-le moi tout de suite et je fais demi-tour dans la foulée.

\- Naruto, » lui reprocha sa belle d'un ton faussement offusqué.

Un petit silence s'installa avant que tous deux se mirent un peu à rigoler avant de se calmer alors qu'il entrait dans le parking de l'hôpital.

« - Dernière chance, provoqua l'Uzumaki alors qu'il coupait le contact. On repart ?

-Non, refusa Hinata. Tsume compte sur moi et puis, je suis quand même un peu inquiète pour Kiba. »

Son petit-ami n'insista pas et descendit à sa suite. Les deux tourtereaux se rendirent donc aux urgences, main dans la main. Le blond avait quand même du mal à avaler qu'il allait sûrement perdre plusieurs heures pour les yeux de Kiba, un type qui avait repris le sentier de la guerre. A l'accueil, le couple eut du mal à avoir des informations. N'étant pas de la famille, il n'était pas habilité à les recevoir. On leur informa quand même, que pour le moment, Kiba était toujours au bloc opératoire, mais sans leur en donner la cause. Les amoureux attendirent donc, avec un Naruto quelque peu en rage de devoir poireauter ainsi, mais Hinata ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vue, alors il prit son mal en patience. D'ailleurs, cette dernière en profita pour tenir au courant Tsume. Celle-ci arriva une heure après. Elle avait réussi à se faire remplacer.

Du fait de sa présence, le blond tenta alors de convaincre sa belle de quitter les lieux, mais elle refusa, voulant avoir des nouvelles avant. Il se résigna encore, une tension en lui de plus en plus forte. La peur d'être envahi par la colère le poussa à abandonner sa petite-amie dans le couloir quelques instants, un sentiment de solitude envahissant le cœur de celle qu'il disait aimer. Le besoin de prendre un peu l'air avait pris le dessus. Dehors, juste au centre de l'hôpital, un jardin s'étendait, entouré de tout côté par les bâtiments hospitaliers. Il servait autant pour les patients que leur famille pour s'y relaxer sous les rayons du soleil. Certains membres du personnel s'y réfugiaient quand ils réussissaient à avoir une pause. Naruto y trouva un banc et fermant les yeux, tenta de se libérer la tête.

« - Tiens, bonjour Naruto.

\- Salut Sakura, sursauta-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de service.

\- En stage de formation, l'informa la rose en prenant place à ses côtés. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Laisse-moi deviner… Tu es venu rendre visite à Kiba.

\- Ouais, lui répondit l'Uzumaki d'une voix désabusée. Enfin, j'accompagne surtout Hinata. La mère de Kiba l'a prévenue et elle a voulu prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- J'imagine bien, dit l'Haruno en songeant un instant un petit instant. Toujours aussi proches, ces deux là. Heureusement, que je la sais amoureuse de toi depuis des années, et lui plutôt intéressé à aller courir de conquête en conquête… Sinon, on pourrait se poser des questions.

\- mmm, s'assombrit Naruto. Sinon, comment tu as fait pour deviner ?

\- J'ai assisté à son intervention. D'ailleurs, c'était assez gênant comme situation, vu la zone à opérer. Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à dormir cette nuit.

\- Ah ouais, se montra très intéresser l'Uzumaki. C'est si croustillant que ça ?

\- Je te vois venir, Naruto, mais désolé pour toi, je suis tenu au secret professionnel. Donc ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner de quoi te mettre quelque chose sous la dent pour te moquer de lui. »

Les deux meilleurs amis se mirent alors à rigoler de bon cœur. Naruto se sentait plus léger. Oui, prendre l'air lui permettait de se vider la tête. Le faire avec Sakura était un petit bonus agréable. Sachant son temps compté, sa faute se terminant bientôt et consciente que quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête, celle-ci se décida à lui poser une question des plus sérieuses.

« - Et sinon, avec Hinata, tout va bien ? Toujours au même point ?

-…

\- Tu sais. Je veux juste vous aider, comme tu as su le faire avec moi. Je me suis promise de te le rembourser aux centuples. Alors si je peux te donner un conseil ou t'offrir mon point de vue, n'hésite pas.

\- Et bien,… Cela n'a pas trop évolué en fait. »

Commença alors un monologue durant lequel la rose était tout ouïe se montrant compatissant, et attendant qu'il en termine pour faire valoir sa vision de la situation. Tout au long, elle comprenait par moment Hinata, mais aussi la position de son meilleur ami. En tout cas, Naruto vida tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, faisant part de son impatience et de son incompréhension. Oui, il lui raconta tout, espérant avoir des conseils féminins à un problème féminin. A la fin de ce discours, il se sentait vraiment soulager et attendit le verdict de sa sœur de cœur. Après un petit temps de silence, elle le lui apporta.

« - Tu sais, j'aurai bien quelques idées, mais ce ne seront que des hypothèses. Hinata est la seule à pouvoir te rassurer totalement et éclaircir tout ça.

-Dis toujours, l'encouragea le blond.

\- Déjà, la connaissant, tu devrais vraiment faire preuve de patience. Ensuite,…, et bien… »

S'en suivit un exposé de suppositions qui remplit l'Uzumaki d'émotions contradictoires. Plus d'une fois, il fronçait les sourcils et la coupait pour la contredire ou afin d'avoir plus de précisions. Il passait de la colère à la joie, de la frustration à l'enthousiasme. C'était en tout cas bien animé comme discussion. Son cœur la termina quand même avec un nouveau poids qu'il aurait aimé ne pas supporter. Cependant, c'était lui qui avait voulu avoir un autre point de vue et il devait en assumer les responsabilités. Il priait pour que certaines hypothèses de Sakura soient fausses, car il ne savait pas comment il pourrait le gérer. Attendre jusqu'au mariage lui paraissait presque insoutenable, alors si cela se présentait encore plus compliquer, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, quoi en penser.

Le voyant de nouveau sombre, penché en avant, ses avant-bras en appui sur ses genoux, la rose le bouscula doucement en poussant sur son épaule. Face à son inaction, elle réitéra son manège en allant de plus en plus fort, au point que le blond fut sur le point d'être propulsé en dehors du banc. Lui, la regardait du coin de l'œil, son espièglerie revenant dans ses pupilles au fur et à mesure, comprenant où sa meilleure amie désirait en venir. Le faire sortir de ses nuages sombres en chahutant. Au début, il fit genre que cela ne marchait pas, mais un petit sourire taquin apparut petit à petit pour que d'un coup, il se jeta d'un coup sur elle pour la chatouiller. Les deux rigolèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre leur calme. Cela fit un grand bien à Naruto et en remercia la jeune femme à côté de lui. Essoufflée, Sakura posa sa tête sur son épaule et profita des rares rayons de soleil.

Ce fut sur cette scène que tomba Hinata qui cherchait son aimé. Une infirmière venait de la prévenir, ainsi que Tsume, de la possibilité d'aller visiter Kiba qui avait été monté dans une chambre d'urologie. Elle l'avait vu d'abord au travers de la fenêtre entrain de se chamailler gentiment avec la rose. Une petite pointe de jalousie lui perça le cœur. Son regard azuréen semblait tellement plus brillant, plus vivant qu'avec elle. Se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, la Hyuga avait soufflé un bon coup et s'était avancée. Par contre, elle eut le souffle coupé quand elle avait vu son blond accueillir l'Haruno sur son épaule, mais surtout quand il posa un baiser sur sa chevelure cerisier. Elle crut que sa jalousie allait exploser, mais elle réussit à se contenir.

« - Naruto ?!

-Oh Hinata, se leva-t-il un peu gêné alors que Sakura se décalait aussi rapidement que l'éclair, mal à l'aise. Tu es là. Regarde qui j'ai croisé.

\- C'est que je vois en effet, déclara d'un ton neutre sa princesse. Bonjour Sakura.

\- Bonjour Hinata, lui répondit cette dernière. Bon, il faut que je retourne travailler. A la prochaine.

Les tourtereaux la saluèrent d'un signe de tête et la regardèrent disparaître derrière la porte de l'hôpital. Un petit silence régna entre eux, l'Uzumaki se grattant l'arrière de la tête tout en affichant un sourire figé. Cette attitude qui faisait penser à celle d'un petit garçon pris en flagrant délit d'une bêtise fit du mal à la jeune femme devant lui. Avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher pour lever un tel mur entre eux ? De son côté, il se demandait comment casser la glace, mais aussi, pourquoi donc il se sentait coupable d'avoir été si proche de sa sœur de cœur. Vraiment, la situation était de plus en plus lourde à supporter. Les deux restèrent ainsi avant qu'enfin, Hinata se décida de lui faire part de la raison de sa venue et de son intervention durant son intimité d'avec Sakura. Il avait voulu le contester, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et partit vers l'hôpital.

Naruto la suivit donc à l'intérieur, les mains dans les poches alors qu'il aurait bien voulu le faire comme à leur arrivée, main dans la main. Cette distance était inexplicable pour lui, à moins qu'une des hypothèses de sa meilleure amie soit juste. Il espérait que non, mais cette perspective réveilla son mal être. Ignorante de ses pensées, la Hyuga le guida donc au travers les couloirs et rejoignit Tsume. Enfin, ils la virent surtout ressortir d'une chambre assez remontée. La mère de Kiba passa même à côté sans faire attention à eux. Bien qu'étonnée, Hinata toqua à la porte et rentra à son tour dans la pièce. Derrière elle, l'air un peu renfrogné, son blond lui emboîta le pas. Là, l'Inuzuka était allongé sur son lit, somnolant. La jeune femme s'avança et prit la main du malade délicatement, faisant grogner intérieurement son aimé qui était resté près de la porte, les bras croisés. Sentant cette légère pression, Kiba ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« - Salut Hinata.

\- Salut, lui rendit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Dans le cirage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils opéré ?

\- Tiens Naruto, tu es là aussi. C'est sympa de ta part, éluda le maître d'Akamaru en tournant la tête vers le concerné.

\- Ouais, mais ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux.

\- Je m'en doute, sourit avec moquerie Kiba, avant de grimacer de douleur.

\- Les garçons, je vous en prie. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »

Un silence se fit entre les trois protagonistes, un silence pesant de gêne. La Huyga n'osait pas pousser l'interrogatoire. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi Tsume avait quitté le chevet de son fils si rapidement. A tous les coups, Kiba avait surement refusé d'expliquer à sa mère les circonstances et la cause de son hospitalisation en urgence. Têtue comme elle était, elle était partie chercher des réponses ailleurs.

« - J'aimerai me reposer. Les effets de l'anesthésie, vous comprenez.

-Bien sûr mec, » en profita Naruto qui ne se voyait pas rester ainsi pendant des heures.

Hinata voulut protester, mais se retint quand elle vit le regard suppliant de son meilleur ami. Soufflant, elle se résigna et sortit en compagnie de son aimé. Tous deux marchaient dans les couloirs afin de retrouver la mère du blessé. Cependant, la sœur d'Hanabi n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur les circonstances qui avaient amené son meilleur ami à l'hôpital. A part une perfusion et un monitoring cardiaque, il ne semblait pas avoir de blessures.

« - A ton avis, Naruto, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Kiba ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-il. Il s'est peut-être fait agresser à la sortie d'un de ses clubs de prédilection. Il a peut-être dragué la fille qui ne fallait pas.

\- Mmm, se mit à réfléchir la Hyuga. C'est possible, mais il n'avait aucuns bandages sur le corps. Et son visage ne présentait pas de marques de coups. »

Face à cette préoccupation, le blond arrêta sa marche, serrant les poings au point de voir ses bras tremblés. Il se retenait d'exploser, surtout après toute cette attente frustrante. Inquiète, sa dulcinée s'avança prudemment vers lui et allait s'enquérir des causes d'un tel comportement, en lui posant dans le dos une main tendre, qu'elle fut devancée.

« - On pourrait arrêter de se préoccuper de Kiba. Il ne veut rien dire, et bien tant pis pour lui… Il s'est mis tout seul dans la merde, il n'a qu'à assumer. »

Face à ce ton acerbe, sa belle en eut le souffle coupé et ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle ne connaissait pas cette facette de son aimé et elle devait le reconnaître, mais elle lui faisait un peu peur. Etait-ce l'effet de la jalousie ? Elle devait bien l'admettre que son meilleur ami y allait un peu fort dans la provocation. Peut-être que Naruto avait atteint sa limite ?

« - Maintenant, que tu as vu qu'il va bien, que sa mère est là et qu'il n'est plus seul, on pourrait se décider à partir, non ?

-Mais Naruto…

\- J'en ai marre de poireauter pour des clous, s'énerva ce dernier. Déjà qu'il a gâché notre matinée, je n'ai pas envi qu'il en fasse de même avec l'après-midi… En plus, j'ai faim. »

Il était vrai qu'il était bientôt midi et les gargouillis provenant de son propre estomac lui donnait raison. Cependant, Hinata trouvait son attitude inadmissible. Il n'appréciait peut-être plus Kiba, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire payer sa colère. Elle resta pourtant dans le silence et fit son possible pour contenir sa propre rage, mais surtout sa déception.

« - C'est bon, se résout-elle quand même. Laisse-moi au moins prévenir Tsume de notre départ et saluer une dernière fois Kiba.

-D'accord, se détendit le blond. Allons-y. »

Ni une, ni deux, l'Uzumaki se précipita à grandes enjambées afin de retourner le plus rapidement possible au sein du service d'urologie qu'ils venaient de quitter, trainant par la main et sans ménagement sa dulcinée. Cette dernière en souffla d'être traitée ainsi, mais se laissa faire. Le couple tenta en premier leur chance en revenant à la chambre de leur camarade. Arrivée devant la chambre, les tourtereaux entendirent des voix y provenant. Reconnaissant la voix de la mère de celui-ci, ils comprirent qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'aller plus loin et de fouiller tout l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, une troisième personne se fit aussi entendre. Visiblement, c'était celui qui s'était occupé du blessé et il était entrain de faire un contre-rendu détaillé de ce qui c'était passé et du suivi. Ne voulant pas les déranger, Hinata et Naruto se résoluent à attendre dans le couloir. Toutefois, ils étaient assez proches pour entendre la discussion au travers de la porte entrouverte et eurent les réponses à leurs questions.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait passé par la tête ? Se mit à crier Tsume.

\- Mais maman…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, mon garçon. Te rends-tu compte que tu as mis ta vie en danger, alors que tu n'en avais pas besoin ?

\- Ca, c'est toi qui le dis, marmonna Kiba. Tu n'es pas un mec.

\- Kiba, s'adoucit un peu sa mère face à son air perdu. Tu es un beau jeune homme dont je peux être fière. Celle qui gagnera ton cœur sera chanceuse de t'avoir. Tu n'avais rien à prouver.

A cette phase, l'opéré se mit à fermer les yeux en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

\- Peut-être, mais…

\- Mais…

-… Rien… Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler.

\- D'accord, abdiqua madame Inuzuka. Alors docteur, qu'ait-il arrivé à ce grand nigaud ?


	63. Une intégration mouvementée

Mot de l'auteur :

Quelques réponses aux commentaires qu'on m'a gratifiée :

Streema : Tu m'as fait remarquer que les événements faisaient du sur place concernant le couple Naruto/Hinata. J'en suis vraiment désolée. Il n'est pas évident d'avoir une trame avec un rythme constant au vu des messages et des connaissances que je souhaite vous transmettre. Il me faut trouver des actions qui puissent m'amener à en parler sans gâcher ou casser la magie d'un moment intime entre mes personnages. Je me voyais mal parler de l'anatomie précise des deux sexes en plein lemon par exemple. Au départ, je voulais montrer une certaine aggravation de leur situation en montrant une évolution de plus en plus tendue entre eux. Visiblement, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi. Toutefois, cette sensation d'impasse, de ne pas avancer vers l'avenir n'est-elle pas ce que peut ressentir un couple quand leur relation tourne en rond ? Comme je l'ai déjà annoncé, je compte tout de même refaire une réécriture de mon récit pour revoir quelques passages qui pourraient se répéter soit en les supprimant, soit en les regroupant en un seul point. On va dire que je vous offre un premier jet.

BlackVelane : Ce n'est pas bien grave que tu ais lu en diagonale. Cela ne me dérange pas, surtout si tu ne ressentais pas le besoin d'avoir plus de précision ou d'information. Et comme tu le dis, mon but est de démystifier la pornographie et les idées quelque peu éloignées de la réalité qu'on se fait sur le sexe, enfin surtout chez les jeunes. En ce qui concernent tes théories, tu chauffes.

Je vous laisse maintenant avec ce que risque un homme sans problème d'érection quand il prend un médicament ou se badigeonne d'une crème qui promet un agrandissement du pénis et qu'on trouve à l'achat sur internet. Quel est donc ce risque ? Est-il grave ? Et est-ce vraiment efficace ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"- Comme je vous l'ai annoncée, avant d'être interrompu, commença celui-ci. A cause des comprimés à la vertu des plus douteuses d'agrandissement du pénis achetés surement sur internet, et que votre fils nous a avoués avoir pris, il souffre d'un priapisme.

\- Un priapisme ?! Cela me dit quelque chose, se mit à réfléchir Tsume. Ce n'est pas une anomalie de l'érection qui se prolonge sans raison et pouvant amener à l'amputation ? C'est extrêmement douloureux, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

\- Ca, pour être douloureux, c'est douloureux, intervint Kiba en grimaçant au souvenir de la veille. J'ai cru mourir.

\- Toi, tu devrais te taire, le menaça sa mère. N'aggrave pas ton cas.

\- Oui, maman, bouda le jeune Inuzuka.

\- Le priapisme se définie en effet comme la persistance involontaire de plus d heures d'une érection complète ou partielle, soit après l'éjaculation et l'arrêt du rapport, soit en dehors de toute stimulation sexuelle. Il peut donc être lié à une prise médicamenteuse, comme chez votre fils, ou non… Parfois même advenir dans les heures qui suivent un choc violent au niveau du sexe… En fait, le priapisme correspond à du sang bloqué dans les deux corps caverneux. En temps normal, ces derniers se comportent comme une éponge. Ils se remplissent de sang pour obtenir lʼérection. Puis les corps caverneux se compriment pour expulser le sang et lʼéponge se vide grâce à l'ouverture des veines de drainage. C'est le retour à lʼétat normal. Lors d'un épisode de priapisme, l'afflux de sang est trop important et ne permet pas au corps caverneux de se vidanger normalement. Une vive douleur, à l'image d'une crampe au cours d'une course à pied, arrive alors et correspond à un signe de gravité témoin de l'acidose et de l'hypoxie, en d'autre terme à la destruction des tissus du pénis.

\- C'est donc une urgence.

\- Une très grosse urgence même, car à partir de 12 heures, un priapisme engendre des lésions importantes aux corps caverneux ainsi que musculaires. A partir de 24 heures sans traitement, une perte importante de la fonction érectile est inévitable. Enfin, au-delà de 48 heures, les lésions deviennent irréversibles à cause de cette nécrose, aboutissant à une impuissance définitive, voir même à une amputation des tissus morts. Le patient peut tenter de retarder l'échéance par de l'exercice physique, comme de la marche, l'application d'un gant d'eau froide et des massages de la verge pour faire circuler le sang. Cependant, ces manœuvres ne doivent pas dépasser 4 heures avant la prise en charge médicale, du moins si on veut avoir des chances que le traitement marche et ainsi éviter au maximum la destruction cellulaire.

\- Je vois. Et qu'a-t-il déjà été fait ? Et quand vais-je pouvoir le ramener à la maison ?

\- Dès son arrivée, Kiba a été mis sous oxygène, ainsi qu'à jeun. Et une perfusion de Bleu de méthylène a été posée, comme vous le voyez.

\- Du bleu de méthylène ?

\- On l'utilise en cas d'overdose de médicaments prescrits contre les problèmes d'érections. Heureusement que votre fils a amené avec lui la boîte de comprimés qu'il a pris. Nous avons pu ainsi en identifier dans la composition de ces derniers. Chez des hommes ne souffrant d'aucune anomalie de l'érection, l'utilisation de ce genre de produits pour s'amuser, comme le Viagra ou appartenant à la même famille médicamenteuse, peut engendrer un priapisme important.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de…, s'exaspéra Tsume. Enfin, continuez docteur.

\- On lui a également donné un antalgique morphinique pour la douleur, avec un anti-hypotenseur pour remédier à la baisse de la tension artérielle. Une prise de sang de base a été aussi faite avec une recherche d'une éventuelle drépanocytose, facteur à risque pour un priapisme. Un écho-doppler a été effectué pourvoir l'état de ses artères et enlever l'hypothèse d'une fistule de sang. De ce côté-là, rien à craindre concernant votre fils. Pas de drépanocytose non plus.

\- Dieu merci.

\- Ensuite, après administrer un anesthésique local, nous avons ensuite procédé à la ponction par seringue des corps caverneux, soit environ 60 ml. Cela a permis de les décomprimer, de faire disparaître la douleur et améliorer l'oxygénation du muscle. Malheureusement, après avoir observé l'absence de réaction au bout de 10 minutes et toujours la présence du priapisme, nous avons été obligés d'injecter directement dans les corps caverneux de l'agoniste alpha-adrénergique qui sont des inhibiteurs d'adrénaline. Afin d'obtenir un dégonflement de la verge persistant, cette injection intra-caverneuse a été renouvelée toutes les 10 minutes pendant au moins une heure.

\- Il n'y a pas des risques cardiaques avec ce genre de médicaments ?

\- Effectivement, mais cela concerne plus les personnes souffrant d'insuffisance cardiaque, d'hypertension non contrôler, de trouble du rythme ou d'état cardiovasculaire instable. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre fils. Nous l'avons mis tout de même sous monitorage pour surveiller toute apparition de complications de ce type.

\- Je vois. Maintenant, tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et bien, je dois vous avouer que malgré les injections, cela n'a pas suffi. Les comprimés pris ont entraîné un priapisme résistant au traitement médicamenteux. Nous avons été dans l'obligation de descendre Kiba au bloc opératoire pour installer un shunt carverno-spongieux, intervention faite au niveau du gland avec un bistouri. Cela consiste à faire une petite bèche dans les corps caverneux pour que le sang s'évacue et ainsi obtenir un dégonflement. Etant donné qu'il faut entretenir cette vidange par compression intermittente manuelle et qu'on s'assure que tout redevient à la normale par la suite, votre fils va devoir rester avec nous au moins une quinzaine de jours.

\- Et si rien ne redevient normal, questionna Kiba.

\- Et bien jeune homme, si malgré toutes nos tentatives pour sauver votre fonction érectile, et donc votre capacité à bander, sont un échec, c'est que les lésions étaient trop graves ou la prise en charge a été effectuée trop tard. Un implant pénien, en gros un pénis artificiel, est alors à envisager.

\- Putain de merde, maugréa le jeune Inuzuka.

\- Rassure-toi, je pense que nous n'irons pas jusque là, car tu es arrivé aux urgences dans les 6 heures. L'utilisation d'implant arrive plus souvent si le délai de prise en charge dépasse 48-72 heures avec une nécrose installée bien profondément et si le patient souffre déjà d'une dysfonction érectile. Tu ne rentres pas dans cette catégorie, surtout que la pose du shunt nous a montré que la destruction des tissus n'était pas encore très avancée. L'espoir demeure encore. Cependant, je ne peux pas te garantir que ton érection redevienne exactement comme avant, surtout que les risques du shunt est une perte de la fonction érectile. Toutefois, il vaut mieux perdre un peu d'érection que d'arriver à l'amputation, tu ne crois pas.

\- Si vous le dites, se désespéra Kiba. Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurai pris ces pilules. En plus, cela n'a même pas marché. C'est à peine si mon pénis a grossi. J'ai même cru qu'il allait se déchirer en deux. C'est du pipeau leur truc, du pipi de chat.

\- Surtout que contrairement à ce que les vendeurs déclarent sur leur site internet, la plupart d'entre elles sont inefficaces et n'allongent ou ne grossissent pas d'un centimètre le pénis ou de quelques millimètres. Elles ont plus un effet placebo, mais surtout elles sont dangereuses. En plus d'un viagra contrefaits, les fabricants y ajoutent du talc ou du plâtre, et même des amphétamines, hormones qui couplés à l'alcool ou même seuls, entraînent un arrêt cardiaque difficile à récupérer.

\- J'ai risqué la mort avec ces comprimés dits miraculeux, alors, réalisa le maître d'Akamaru.

\- En effet, termina le médecin. Je pense vous avoir tout dit. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre et continuer le traitement. Je vais vous laisser. D'autres patients m'attendent… Ah une dernière chose, pas de sexe pendant au moins deux mois, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr. Merci docteur, » le salua Tsume.

Après le départ de l'urologue, un silence pesant se fit dans la chambre entre la mère et le fils, quand le bruit de sanglots se fit entendre. Relevant la tête qu'il avait baissée, son cœur rata un battement quand il vit celle qui l'avait mis au monde les joues baignées de larmes. Il s'en voulut encore plus d'avoir fait l'idiot orgueilleux à penser que rien ne lui arriverait, qu'il était le meilleur. Et puis, l'idée d'une abstinence forcée ne l'enchantait pas du tout, lui pour qui, le sexe possédait une part importante de sa vie. Punaise, il était bien puni de sa bêtise.

« - Maman, je suis désolé, tenta-t-il de s'excuser avant de la recevoir dans ses bras.

\- Oh Kiba, pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Je…

\- Je n'ai plus que vous, Anna et toi, continua à se lamenter Tsume. C'est vous qui me maintenait en vie… Si la mort vous emporte loin de moi, je mourrai à mon tour.

\- Maman…, s'attrista son fils, en la berçant malgré la douleur qui s'était un peu réveillée.

\- Promet-moi de ne pas recommencer… Promet-le moi.

\- Je te le promets, maman. »

Les deux restèrent ainsi un petit moment. Derrière la porte, Hinata n'osait plus rentrer et rompre ce moment. Elle se sentait mal pour son meilleur ami. Ses yeux s'étaient aussi humidifiés à l'idée qu'elle avait failli le perdre. Elle aurait bien aimé se réfugier dans les bras de Naruto, mais visiblement, ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment prompt à le comprendre. Il était là, appuyé contre le mur, impatient de partir si elle se référait à son pied qui battait le sol. Il n'avait pas l'air de compatir au sort de Kiba. Elle aurait pu se précipiter sur lui, mais elle ne voulait pas l'y forcer. Et puis, l'image de Sakura sur son épaule avait dressé un mur entre eux, ou du moins l'avait renforcé. Elle expira, ne prenant pas conscience qu'elle était loin de la réalité. Le blond ressentait de la compassion pour lui, serrant les cuisses contre elles dès qu'il avait entendu parler de douleur, d'opération, d'amputation et d'impuissance. Non, il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de l'Inuzuka. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas le montrer à Hinata et la faim le tiraillait de plus en plus.

Dans la chambre, Tsume finit par se calmer et à reprendre du poil de la bête redevenant la femme fière qu'elle était depuis toujours. Consciente que son fils avait besoin de se reposer, mais surtout d'intimité en voyant entrer l'infirmière pour réaliser les soins prescrits, elle entreprit de prendre congé. Néanmoins, Kiba la retint pour un dernier échange.

« - Maman, tu ne devrais pas accès ta vie que sur Anna et moi. Nous représentons ton monde, soit, mais nous sommes maintenant grands. Tu as le droit de refaire ta vie… et pourquoi pas avec quelqu'un.

-Non, jamais, s'exprima avec détermination sa mère. J'ai trop souffert d'un homme que je ne désire pas en prendre de nouveau le risque… Et puis, j'aime mon indépendance. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Anna et toi, ma solitude ne me rend pas malheureuse, bien au contraire. Je suis satisfaite de ma vie ainsi.

\- Alors, je n'ai plus rien à dire. Je… Je t'aime maman.

\- Moi aussi, lui souria Tsume, heureuse d'avoir entendu ces mots que son garçon avait un peu de mal à lui déclarer.

Son fils restait, tout comme elle, quelqu'un de fier. Elle lui embrassa le front quand on toqua à la porte avant qu'elle ne soit ouverte sans attendre l'invitation à entrer. C'était Naruto qui n'avait plus réussi à réprimer son impatience. Désireux d'en finir, il avait attendu que le passage à l'eau de rose se termine pour se faire connaître. Derrière lui, Hinata ne savait pas trop où se mettre face à l'impolitesse de son petit-ami. Trop fatigué pour rouspéter, Kiba se laissa aller contre son oreiller en le foudroyant du regard. En fait, il avait surtout peur que ses deux amis aient entendu le compte-rendu du médecin. Quelle honte se serait que son rival découvre maintenant sa faiblesse ? Il n'en saura sans doute jamais rien, car les tourtereaux ne laissèrent rien paraître et il n'allait pas s'abaisser à leur poser la question.

« - Vous êtes de retour, se mit à parler Tsume. C'est gentil d'être resté. Je n'oublierai pas ce que vous avez fait.

\- De rien, s'exprima doucement la Hyuga. C'était tout naturel.

\- On va peut-être y aller maintenant, intervint son aimé. Surtout que tu as des soins à faire.

\- C'est vrai, concéda le patient en voyant l'infirmière terminée d'installer son matériel et d'attendre que tout ce petit monde la laissa faire son travail. Merci d'être passé. »

Ainsi, Hinata lui fit la bise sous le regard jaloux de Naruto, alors que ce dernier lui serra la main, passant dans sa poigne un certain soutien d'homme à homme dans son affliction. Face à ça, le doute de l'Inuzuka que le blondinet soit au courant se renforça, mais il garda le silence là-dessus. Après leur départ et celui de sa mère, il se prépara à subir les suites de son traitement, en priant que les séquelles ne soient pas irréversibles et ainsi échapper à l'implant.

Les jours qui suivirent lui parurent longs et ennuyeux. Heureusement pour lui, de un, le priapisme se résorba et ne revint pas, et de deux, il eut la visite quotidienne de sa sœur de cœur. Bien qu'il en fût heureux, il sortait de ces rendez-vous préoccupés. En effet, cette dernière paraissait très fatiguée moralement, un sourire figé et ne montrant pas vraiment la féliciter d'une personne en couple. Ce constat se renforçait quand Sakura l'accompagnait lorsque celle-ci était de service. Y avait-il anguille sous roche ? Pour dire la vérité, Hinata était épuisée de se disputer avec son petit-ami au téléphone parce qu'elle voyait Kiba durant son hospitalisation. Au commencement, son blond n'avait rien dit, trouvant cela normal, mais quand il avait appris qu'elle y allait tous les jours, alors que le maître d'Akamaru se remettait très bien, sa jalousie avait explosé.

Lui faire grâce de sa présence de temps en temps, oui, mais delà, à s'y rendre tous les jours, il trouvait cela exagérer. L'Uzumaki s'imaginait trop l'Inuzuka jouer de son état pour accaparer toute son attention et sa compassion, tout en faisant les yeux doux à sa princesse, la draguant ou le dénigrant pour la pousser dans ses bras. Cette image lui était insupportable, et il usait de tous les arguments pour qu'elle renonce ou espace un peu plus ses visites. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y en avait que pour lui, si bien que lorsque Kiba revint chez lui pour sa convalescence, il avait sommet Hinata d'arrêter de le voir en dehors de sa présence pendant quelque temps. Au début, elle avait tenté de résister, trouvant cela déplacé qu'il puisse lui donner un tel ordre, lui rappelant qu'elle ne lui disait rien lorsque lui était très proche de Sakura, au point qu'elle se posait des questions.

Mais là encore, Naruto s'en sortait par une pirouette, ou se disputait avec elle, en lui donnant comme argument que cela n'avait rien à voir, surtout quand elle voulait creuser un peu plus la situation pour mieux la comprendre. A chaque fois, sa voix était à la fois colérique, et hésitante, comme s'il était à cours d'idées pour se justifier, lui sortant qu'entre la rose et lui, l'ambigüité n'était plus de mise, alors que pour Kiba, ce n'était pas aussi clair. N'aimant pas les conflits, dont elle sortait toujours avec un sentiment de culpabilité hérité des années à se soumettre à la volonté de sa famille, Hinata cédait, mais le cœur de plus en plus meurtri. De plus, les fans et parfois Neji en rajoutaient en arrivant toujours à l'improviste dès qu'enfin, le couple se retrouvait seul.

Puis, bizarrement, du jour au lendemain, les choses s'étaient tassées, avec un Uzumaki tout mielleux et s'excusant de son attitude par des rouleaux de cannelle et des fleurs, mais surtout en lui consacrant quelques heures rien que pour eux. En fait, il appliquait en tout point les conseils que Sakura lui avait donnés quand il s'était encore livré à elle. Visiblement, la rose lui avait ouvert les yeux, mais de cela il garda le silence face à sa dulcinée. Ainsi, durant ces moment-là, l'espoir de la jeune femme en ressortait gonfler, confiant en l'avenir, car elle avait l'impression de retrouver le Naruto dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle en était si aveuglée, qu'elle ne réalisa pas que cela coïncidait avec un Kiba de retour à ses cours et donc la sollicitant beaucoup moins, car oui, son aimé n'avait pas eu tout à fait tord quand il l'accusait de jouer de son état pour s'accaparer la Hyuga et contrecarrer ses plans. Enfin, pour elle, le plus important était le retour de son amour.

Bientôt allait avoir lieu la cérémonie d'intégration de l'école spéciale militaire qui se déroulait début novembre. Sa préparation était si intense que les futurs officiers n'avaient pas bénéficié des vacances de la Toussaint, à part quelques jours. Bien entendu, tout le groupe avait reçu l'assurance que chacun d'entre eux recevrait une invitation quand de plus informations leur seraient données. Bizarrement, chez les Hyuga, aucune enveloppe n'arriva, désespérant Hinata. Elle était la seule à ne pas l'avoir reçue alors que ses amis, à leurs dires, avaient la leur. Naruto l'aurait-elle oubliée ? Non, il devait y avoir eu des problèmes à la poste. Des lettres ou des colis se perdaient tous les jours. Surtout qu'elle avait contacté son aimé, et il avait confirmé qu'il le lui en avait adressé une. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa boîte au lettre restait désespérant vide qu'il décida de lui en envoyer une seconde, en espérant qu'elle arriva avant la date de la cérémonie. Ce qui fut le cas. La Hyuga en avait prévenu Naruto, toute contente que son hypothèse d'un problème de poste s'était montrée juste.

« - Super ! Je suis content que tu l'ais enfin reçue, sinon tu n'aurais pas pu rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Question de sécurité à ce qu'il paraît. J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu ne puisses pas venir.

-…

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte. Je t'attendrais donc à 20 h. Par contre, on ne pourra pas rester longtemps ensemble. Je serais obligée de t'abandonner assez rapidement pour aller me préparer pour la cérémonie.

-…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, des troisièmes années seront là pour tous vous guider dans l'enceinte afin de trouver vos places. Et puis, tu ne seras pas toute seule. Sakura et les autres seront là aussi.

\- C'est vrai, lui souffla doucement Hinata. Je dois te laisser. Il est l'heure pour moi de rejoindre ma salle pour ma première conférence de l'après-midi.

-…

\- Malheureusement, non. Je suis la seule à avoir cours aujourd'hui. Je ne croiserai pas non plus les filles aujourd'hui. Apparemment, elles avaient une semaine très chargée.

-…

\- Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir Naruto. »

Raccrochant, la Hyuga prit quand même le temps d'envoyer à ses amies la bonne nouvelle. Toutes la félicitèrent en réponse, se concordant déjà sur l'horaire de Naruto pour se retrouver. Ensuite, elle se rendit donc là où elle devait se rendre, toute heureuse, si heureuse qu'elle ne fit pas attention aux filles qui l'écoutaient de derrière un coin de mur. Beaucoup eurent un sourire mauvais, mais quelque peu déçues de la voir de meilleure humeur. Une seule affichait une risette de compassion et de contentement de ne plus la voir abattue, mais cela elle le cachait très bien à ses compagnes.

« - Bon, tu viens Hélène. Tu ne vas pas rester planter là. Et pour elle, ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne perd rien pour attendre.

-… Ouais, affirma d'une petite voix, peu convaincue et dissimulant ses réellement pensées la sœur d'Astrid. Tu as raison, Halya.

\- Ca c'est plus que certain, se fit entendre une tierce personne venant juste d'arrivée derrière le petit groupe. Surtout si je rejoins votre cause.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà, nargua la parente d'Hinata. Et puis, en quoi cela te sera bénéfique ? Nous avons le même objectif.

A ce dernier point, la personne nouvelle arrivée se mit à rire de façon très bruyante.

\- Le même objectif ! Laisse-moi rire ! C'est à la fois vrai et faux, je te signale… Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas vraiment Naruto et sa fortune que tu veux… Ton grand-père est plus riche que lui et tu es son unique descendante… C'est détruire Hinata et la faire tomber de son piédestal qui t'intéresse. Je dirais plutôt que nos objectifs coïncident… Nous voulons que leur couple ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour les atteindre.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, sourit en coin mesquinement Halya. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on a besoin de toi au juste ?

\- Parce que sans mon aide, jamais vous n'obtiendrez de résultats… Leur amour est profond, bien plus profond que vous le croyez. Ils ont déjà surmonté pas mal d'épreuves mises sur leur route sans casser leur lien… Et puis, leur entourage les plus proches les protège de toute intrusion et machination. Il serait dommage que vous vous mettiez à dos un des héritiers Uchiwa… et encore plus le prochain chef de ta famille… Neji est l'être le plus rancunier qui marche sur cette terre.

\- Si c'est mission impossible, pourquoi penses-tu réussir là où on échouerait ? Questionna Halya de façon hautaine. Et si tu te penses invulnérable, pourquoi nous rejoindre ?

\- De un, parce qu'on est plus fort à plusieurs, surtout face à un groupe aussi soudé et de deux, parce qu'il existe des failles,…, mais surtout parce que je les connais.

\- Ben voyons… Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, nargua la Hyuga. Surtout que j'ai déjà quelques idées qui ont de grandes chances d'aboutir.

\- Très bien. Je comprends que tu ne me fasses plus confiance. Je n'insisterai pas, leva les mains la personne devant elle, en signe de paix. J'espère que ton entreprise se couronnera de succès. Cependant, une chose est certaine… Tu échoueras.

\- Je suis sûre du contraire.

\- Nous verrons. »

Halya vit son vis-à-vis lui tourner le dos et faire quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, la narguant une dernière fois.

« - Bientôt, oui, bientôt, ma présence et ma participation vous seront indispensables… Je vous le prouverai. »

Après son départ, Halya partit comme une flèche, la rage s'affichant sur sa face, suivie par toute sa petite cour, enfin dans sa majorité. En effet, Hélène était pâle comme un linge et ne savait plus du tout comment réagir, quoi faire dans cette situation. Partir et tout avouer en prévenant Hinata que quelque chose se dressait contre elle ? Mais si elle faisait ça, elle sonnait le glas de sa position, mais surtout de sa tranquillité. Elle en savait trop et elle serait la nouvelle cible de cette reine aux abeilles aux mille dards. En plus de cela, cette dernière pourrait s'en prendre à sa famille qui ne possède aucun protecteur, mais surtout à sa petite sœur handicapée. Non, elle ne pouvait pas la mettre en danger, mais si elle restait sans rien faire, elle condamnait une innocente à la souffrance d'une rupture injuste et immorale aux conséquences pouvant être funestes. Que faire ? Que décider ? Hélène partit l'esprit tout perturbé.

Après cette demi-journée annonçant de meilleurs hospices, de son côté, Hinata passa une merveilleuse nuit, en tout cas, bien meilleure que les précédentes remplies de cauchemars. Le lendemain, rien de particulier ne se passa, en ce jour où les cours universitaires n'avaient pas lieu. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que 18h30 s'afficha sur l'horloge du salon des Hyuga. La sonnerie d'un portable sonna et une main blanche s'en saisit pour le mettre contre son oreille.

« - Sakura, bonsoir.

-…

\- Comment ça où je me trouve et quand est-ce que je prévois d'arriver ? Pourquoi tu me dis que tu es dans un bouchon et que tu seras sans doute en retard ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir que nous devions nous voir ce soir.

\- …

\- Quoi ?! Mais… mais... Attends, je vérifie l'invitation. »

Ni une, ni deux, Hinata se précipita sur son secrétaire et le fouilla dans la précipitation, une angoisse de plus en plus grandissante au fin fond de ses entrailles. Cette dernière envahit ses veines quand sous ses yeux, la date inscrite sur le bout de papier tant souhaité lui apparut. La main tremblante, elle reprit la conversation téléphonique.

« - Sakura ?

-…

\- Je ne comprends rien. Ici, j'ai la confirmation que ce n'est que la semaine prochaine.

\- Ecoute, je te jure que c'est aujourd'hui, insista Sakura. Je te passe Ino. Elle et moi faisons du covoiturage. Elle te le confirmera.

-… »

Quand la fiancée de Saï sonna le glas en appuyant les dires de la rose, la Hyuga devint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle avait failli en lâcher son téléphone. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi la date affichée sur l'invitation était différente par rapport à ce que son aimé lui avait annoncé dans les jours précédents sa réception. Au début, elle avait supposé qu'un changement avait été décidé. Mais maintenant pourquoi avait-elle la mauvaise date ? Etait-ce une erreur d'écriture ? Etait-ce une manière de la tenir loin de cette cérémonie ? Raccrochant sans une seule salutation pour ses amies, Hinata se précipita sur son sac ainsi que sur son manteau, les prit et se rua dans sa voiture. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer, mais si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle allait rater la cérémonie. Malheureusement, la malchance devait être sa compagne. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, mais même avec cette calamité, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à vive allure, au point qu'elle priait pour ne pas avoir un accident.

L'ainée de Hiashi arriva tout de même avec une demi-heure de retard après plus de deux heures et demie de route, la pluie ayant cessé de tomber. Elle montra son invitation et put entrer. Cependant, plus personne n'était là pour la guider vers le lieu de la cérémonie. Elle dut se fier à son ouïe et aux panneaux de signalisation pour repérer le lieu exact. Quand enfin, après plusieurs minutes à tourner, elle atteint une grande place éclairée aux flambeaux. Malheureusement, elle en avait raté la première partie. Désolée et une envie de pleurer, Hinata dut se contenter d'en observer la suite que dans un coin où rien ne pouvait signaler sa présence, cachée qu'elle était par les tribunes mises à la disposition des familles et malheureusement pour elle ayant porte close. Elle avait même besoin de se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour essayer de repérer l'emplacement de Naruto dans l'alignement parfait des élèves-officiers de première année au garde à vous devant le général commandant l'école spéciale militaire.

Tous ceux se destinant à une vie d'officier arboraient un uniforme de laine avec un pantalon rouge couvert à son côté, sur toute sa longueur, une bande bleu ciel. Leurs épaules soutenaient une veste bleu roi marine foncé portant des épaulettes à frange de couleur rouge et dont les manches étaient décorées de galons rouge et blanc formant un alpha au dessus de trois boutons dorés alignés sur une bande bleu ciel. La veste se terminait au niveau du cou par un col officier de la même couleur et qui arborait une grenade en fil d'or au niveau de la fermeture sur le devant. Un ceinturon de cuir noir dont la boucle dorée portait le même ornement leur serrait la taille. A leurs pieds, des bottines en cuir. Pour finir la tenue, un képi en velours bleu, dont le front était orné d'une cocarde au couleur du pays, était posé au creux de leur bras gauche.

A l'ordre « A genoux, les hommes » crier haut et fort, tout le bataillon posa dans un seul mouvement parfaitement synchronisé le genou gauche à terre, leur main droite se posant sur le second, les doigts gantés en blanc tendus vers le sol. Venant de derrière eux, les élèves-officiers de deuxième année s'avancèrent en défilant d'un pas cadencé et en passant dans les rangées formées par les premières années. Quand chacun d'entre eux se trouva devant un de leurs camarades, ils se stoppèrent et d'un même mouvement, se tournèrent vers lui. Toujours de la même manière et après l'ordre, tous se saisirent du képi présenté et y apposèrent le Casoar, panache de plumes rouges surplombées par des blanches, le plantant au-dessus la cocarde. Puis, soulevant le képi devenu Shako au dessus de leur cadet, les secondes années l'apposèrent sur leur tête. Cela fait, ces derniers prirent le sabre à leur côté et le tendirent à l'élève-officier à genoux devant eux qui le prit. Enfin, leur tâche accomplit, ils retournèrent à l'arrière, toujours en défilant dans un même corps. Après un moment, l'ultime ordre « Debout les officiers » fut donné aux nouveaux intégrants qui se levèrent tous ensemble et installèrent leur sabre à leur ceinture.

Après un ultime discours du général et à son commandement, tout le nouveau bataillon de l'école militaire tira l'arme de sa protection. Il défila alors devant les officiers supérieurs et leurs familles qui applaudissaient à leur passage, le bout du fourreau tenu vers l'avant à quelques centimètres du sol. Leur sabre se balançait au rythme du bras, la poignée dans leur main droite alors que le faux tranchant de la lame était posé leur épaule. Au moment, où il passa devant Hinata, enfin, elle put apercevoir Naruto, à ses côtés était Sasuke et Shino. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour et de fierté qu'elle serra ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine, heureuse pour son aimé. Quand tous disparurent, on invita les spectateurs à patienter encore un instant le retour des élèves-officiers qui s'étaient dispersés quand enfin, on les libéra. La Hyuga en profita pour tenter de retrouver ses amis, mais dans la pénombre, cela n'allait pas être facile, surtout dans la cohue qui s'annonçait quand elle entendit les tribunes se vider. Elle y parvint quand elle les vit se rapprocher de son petit-ami qui était déjà revenu et qui avait l'air de discuter avec une personne dont elle connaissait la silhouette féminine, Sasuke et Shino partant au devant du groupe.

« - Je suis désolée, Naruto, qu'Hinata n'ait pas souhaité venir.

\- Tu es sûre, demanda ce dernier, d'un air triste et colérique d'avoir été l'objet d'un lapin. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Pourtant tu as bien vu qu'elle ne s'est jamais présentée.

\- Mais, elle m'avait pourtant affirmé qu'elle serait là. J'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire. Elle a peut-être eu du retard ou… un accident, s'inquiéta l'Uzumaki. Je n'espère pas, mais…

\- Je t'assure. Elle m'a donnée ça, insista son interlocutrice en sortant une enveloppe de son sac. Regarde. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle préférait passer du temps avec… avec comment il s'appelle déjà… Celui qui a un grand chien et qui vient tout le temps à la maison.

\- Kiba ?! N'en revenait pas le blond en regardant l'invitation portant les armoiries de l'école militaire qu'elle lui tendait.

\- C'est ça ! Je suis peinée pour toi, toi qui a espéré jusqu'à la dernière minute. En tout cas, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate… Tu es super canon en uniforme. Tu es si altière, » essaya de le séduire la jeune femme en rangeant le papier.

Dommage pour elle, Naruto ne l'écoutait plus. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comme ça sa princesse avait décommandée sans le prévenir pour aller à un rendez-vous avec Kiba, alors qu'il avait passé son temps à la chercher du regard dans la foule. Il était vrai qu'avec Neji qui avait dû rester à polytechnique, ce dernier était aussi absent en cette soirée. A tous les coups, ce chien mouillé avait encore joué sur son état pour l'amadouer. Son cœur se gonfla de fureur, surpassant sa peine… Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il existait surement une autre explication. Il devait en exister une autre… Il serrait ses poings toujours dans les gants blancs quand une voix rompit ses pensées rageuses.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Halya ? Que des idioties à tous les coups ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Sakura, tu ne devrais pas intervenir. Cela ne te concerne pas.

\- Si cela me concerne car tu t'attaques à mon amie en essayant de la discriminer.

\- Une amie qui n'est pas là. Moi au moins, je suis présente pour partager ce temps important pour lui, la nargua Halya. Tu parles d'une petite-amie… De toute façon, je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à une fille qui m'a trahie en m'abandonnant pour des pouilleuses.»

La rose se retint de sauter sur son ancienne amie d'université. Elle n'était pas la seule. Les autres femmes du groupe n'avaient pas du tout d'être insultées ainsi et la Hyuga n'obtint son salut que grâce à l'intervention de leurs compagnons qui les empêchèrent de faire un massacre. Comment osait-elle, en plus de draguer Naruto et d'accuser Hinata ainsi ? La rose allait lui balancer ses quatre vérités qu'elle afficha un sourire narquois quand elle posa son regard au-delà de l'épaule de ses interlocuteurs. Cette vision eut également le don de calmer ses amies qui affichèrent le même sourire.

« - Qui n'est pas là, hein ? Alors pourquoi se trouve-t-elle juste derrière toi ? »

A cette provocation, Halya se tendit alors que Naruto se tourna tel un seul homme et crut rêver. Devant lui, se dressait sa princesse debout, tellement belle bien que tremblante, mais surtout contrastant dans ses vêtements avec le reste du groupe. En effet, tous étaient habillés sur leur 31, mais elle arborait un vieux pardessus ouvert, un jean et un pull trop large pour elle, si large qu'une de ses épaules dépassait du col, laissant voir le t-shirt se trouvant en dessous. Elle faisait négligée, comme si elle était partie dans la précipitation, et pourtant cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui car elle était finalement là, devant lui. Attiré comme un aimant, oubliant jusqu'aux autres et à se poser des questions, il se précipita vers elle, faisant attention à ne pas la blesser de son sabre, toujours à sa ceinture.

« - Hinata, tu es venue. Je n'y croyais plus, la serra-t-il dans ses bras.

-Je n'aurai raté cette cérémonie pour rien au monde, Naruto, » lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix sanglotante en passant ses bras autour de lui.

A cette scène, Halya se mordit les doigts alors que les amis du groupe rejoignait les tourtereaux sans un regard pour elle. Sa cousine posa les yeux sur elle, mais contrairement à son habitude était glaciaux qu'elle en eut des frissons. Ne voulant pas la laisser gagner, elle la défia mais resta en place, comme figée dans le marbre. Se dégageant de l'étreinte de son aimé, l'héritière fit un pas vers elle, puis un autre et à chacun d'eux, une tension naquit en la jeune femme visée qu'une goutte de sueur coula dans son dos, la faisant frissonner.

« - Bonsoir, Halya. J'ignorais que tu avais été invitée à la cérémonie de ce soir. Connaîtrais-tu donc un nouveau intégrant ? Un petit-ami inconnu au clan peut-être ? J'espère juste qu'il est digne des exigences de ton cher grand-père ?

L'ancienne camarade d'université de Sakura resta sans voix face à cette répartie, mais se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait dans son sac, elle décida à en tirer avantage. Et puis, elle refusait de perdre devant la plus faible de leur famille, héritière ou non.

-Mais voyons, Hinata, tu me connais. Jamais je n'oserai déshonorer notre nom en sortant un va nu pied, » attaqua-telle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Se sentant viser, Naruto en fronça les sourcils. Comment cette fille qui lui avait fait du rentre dedans l'instant plus tôt pouvait-elle oser l'insulter ainsi ? Il allait lui envoyer dans la figure ses quatre vérités qu'elle le devança en continuant sa tirade.

« - Il n'y a que des hommes de valeurs ici. Malheureusement, à part Naruto, aucune de mes connaissances ne fait parti des rangs des élèves-officiers, souffla-t-elle avec un air de regret sur le visage. Et tu le sais parfaitement. »

A cette insinuation, la sœur d'Hanabi reconnut qu'elle avait raison. Son aimé était le seul que sa cousine avait dans son carnet d'adresse ayant intégré cette prestigieuse école. A part à travers lui, jamais elle n'aurait pu obtenir une invitation. L'aurait-il invitée sans lui dire ? Mais surtout, si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu la bonne date, alors que sa parente oui ? L'avait-il écartée sciemment ? A moins qu'il se soit trompé et inter-changé les cartons, mais pourquoi une telle chose ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

« - Excuse-moi d'intervenir, mais je ne saisis pas tout là, s'avança Temari, appuyée par Karui et Matsuri. Que s'est-il donc passé Hinata ? Regarde dans quel état tu es. Tu avais oublié ou quoi ? Et pourquoi ta cousine a affirmé que tu avais préféré rester à Konoha, ne souhaitant plus venir ?

-C'est vrai ça, se souvint Naruto. Pourquoi tu n'arrives que maintenant ?

\- Peut-être que ce fameux Kiba, dont elle m'a parlée, a écourté sa visite à la dernière minute, et comme elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, elle a changé d'avis, » supposa Halya.

Au prénom de l'Inuzuka, l'Uzumaki se fut de nouveau assaillir par la colère et les questions. Il foudroya sa belle en fronçant les sourcils, le doute de nouveau dans le coeur. Ce regard cloua sur place Hinata qui sentit tous ses moyens la quitter. Croyait-il donc Halya ?

« - Non, bien sûr que non, se défendit-elle. J'ai cru que c'était la semaine prochaine. C'était ce qui était écrit sur l'invitation que j'ai reçu.

\- Tu veux parler de cette invitation là, lui montra sa cousine, en la sortant fièrement de sa cachette.

\- Comment… Comment l'as-tu eue ?

\- Voyons, tu le sais très bien. C'est toi-même qui me l'as donnée en me disant que sans ça je ne pourrais pas rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école… Tu m'as cédée ta place sans aucun remord.

\- Mais c'est faux ! Affirma avec force Hinata qui se mit à fouiller dans son sac à la quête de son unique preuve. Mince, dans ma précipitation, j'ai oublié celle que tu m'as envoyée. Elle m'indiquait une autre date, je t'assure Naruto.

\- Comme c'est pratique, continua Halya en souriant mesquinement. Regarde-toi. De nous deux, c'est toi qui fait tâche. Tu n'es pas vraiment la mieux apprêtée pour assister à ce genre de cérémonie. On dirait une souillon… Ca prouve que tu n'avais pas prévu de te rendre à la cérémonie.»

Elle se mit à rire derrière sa main, alors que face à cette attaque et réalisant enfin sa tenue, Hinata se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tentant de fermer son manteau pour cacher sa tenue si négligée. De leur côté, ses amis ne purent s'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas, donnant quelque peu raison à l'accusatrice, le blond n'étant pas le dernier à le faire, mortifiant sa belle qui se fit plus petite. Seuls Shino, Sasuke et Shikamaru froncèrent les sourcils de doute dans cette déclaration. Cela ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'ils connaissaient de leur amie. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls heureusement.

« - Cela prouve surtout qu'elle a été obligée de partir dans la précipitation, intervint Sakura, cassant le silence. Ce que tu racontes, Halya, n'a aucun sens. Hinata désirait hardiment venir et nous l'a toujours dit.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Sakura, intervint Ino. Quand nous l'avons appelée tout à l'heure,nous avons bien entendu la panique dans sa voix quand elle a constaté qu'elle n'avait pas eu la bonne date. Elle nous a même raccrochées au nez et c'était certainement pour se jeter dans sa voiture et venir.

\- Et puis Kiba n'est pas sur Konoha. Il est au chevet de sa grand-mère paternelle mourante, le seul lien qui lui reste d'avec son père, d'où son absence, » intervint Shino.

Face à tout ça, la pauvre victime se redressa et les regarda avec toute sa reconnaissance dans les yeux, une larme coulant sur sa joue, leur confirmant ainsi la justesse de leurs dires. Frissonnante autant par le froid qui commençait vraiment à se faire sentir que par les émotions, elle croisa les bras sur son torse. Le cœur sautant dans sa poitrine face à autant de détresse et supposant petit à petit que sa princesse et lui avaient encore été victimes d'une machination, mais surtout culpabilisant d'avoir failli douter d'elle, Naruto l'enlaça de sorte qu'il se trouva dans son dos, lui permettant de se blottir contre son torse. Protégée ainsi par cette nouvelle chaleur l'englobant, Hinata se détendit quelque peu et se laissa aller contre lui.

« - Et comment vous expliquez alors mon invitation ?!

\- Naruto a pu te l'offrir, mais...

\- Jamais, la coupa ce dernier en faisant une grimace de dégoût, faisant rire le groupe. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, je la lui ai refusé quand elle m'en a demandée une. »

La rapidité de cette réponse horrifia la cousine d'Hinata. Elle serra les poings de frustration et de colère face à une telle humiliation, car oui, c'était vrai. De son côté, la fille de Hiashi sentit son cœur en être soulagée. Alors comme ça, son aimé n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde à inviter sa parente. Elle s'abandonna encore plus entre les bras de son aimé qui la serra avec plus de force, elle les yeux fermés, la tête un peu sur le côté, humant son odeur. Cette dernière serait-elle donc le centre d'une manigance contre elle ?

-Naruto, on ne coupe pas les gens comme ça, se mit en colère la rose, se retenant de lui donner un coup derrière le crâne pour lui apprendre la politesse. Heureusement que tu as Hinata dans tes bras, sinon, tu tâtais de mon poing... Et apprends que je n'ai jamais pensé que tu l'ais fait de toute manière. Loin de là. Tu m'as avouée que tu trouvais Halya lourde à te coller.

\- Pardon ! Vociféra son ancienne camarade d'université.

\- Et oui, notre cher blondinet ne te porte pas trop dans son cœur, continua l'Haruno en haussant des épaules avant de la fusiller du regard. Je crois que tu as volé cette invitation à Hinata.

\- Ah oui, et comment j'aurais fait, selon toi !?

\- En interceptant les courriers destinés à Hinata par exemple, suggéra à la place Shikamaru, appuyé par Sasuke. D'abord la première que tu gardes pour toi. Supposant que Naruto allait en envoyer une autre, tu as dû scanner celle que tu avais déjà et ainsi en modifier la date par ordinateur pour éviter qu'Hinata ne se présente le jour de la cérémonie. Quand enfin, le second envoi arrive, encore une fois, tu l'interceptes et délicatement, sans abîmer la nouvelle enveloppe, inter-changes les invitations, y glissant la fausse. Ainsi, tu mettais Hinata en porte à faux vis-à-vis de Naruto et pourquoi pas interférer dans son couple en s'insinuant entre eux.

\- Comment ça, demanda celui-ci.

\- Souviens-toi comment tu as réagi quand tu as vu qu'elle ne venait pas et que tu as dû partir te préparer sans savoir si elle serait là pour assister à ton intégration, à cette cérémonie si importante pour ton avenir. »

A ce souvenir, l'Uzumaki garda le silence et dans un réflexe possessif, accentua sa prise sur sa dulcinée en collant son nez dans son cou. A ce geste, celle qui l'aimait plus que tout, leva un bras et passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds au niveau de la nuque, juste en dessous du Shako. Bizarrement, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que très peu de mèches comme à leur accoutumée, mais elle n'en fit pas grand cas, tellement elle désirait profiter de ce moment. Oui, il en avait eu le cœur brisé et aurait été en colère contre elle de n'être pas venu. Il l'aurait eu très mauvais.

Sans Sakura qui la présumait en chemin et en retard pour le rassurer, son couple aurait vécu alors leur plus grande dispute. S'il avait découvert qu'au final, elle n'avait jamais pris la route pour le rejoindre, surtout si c'était pour rester avec un autre homme que lui, peut-être même aurait-il rompu. A cette idée, un frisson parcourut Naruto et une colère contre Halya s'insinua dans ses veines. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de profiter de sa petite-amie. Tous deux étaient si bien qu'ils ne firent pas attention aux regards des autres familles qui trouvaient étrange de voir une jeune femme aussi mal habillée enlacée par un élève-officier en grand apparat.

De son côté, Halya avait la tête basse, rentrée entre les épaules, le regard mauvais et sombre, les poings serrés ainsi que les dents grinçant entre elle, tellement elle était en colère contre tous, mais surtout contre Hinata. Pourquoi cette idiote s'était-elle pointée ? Si elle était restée à Konoha, son absence aurait été largement suffisante pour qu'il la croie.

« - Vu ta réaction, je crois que j'ai vu juste, triompha Shikamaru.

-Un vrai géni, mon flemmard, le flatta Temari. Qu'est-ce tu en penses, Halya, c'est ça, je ne me trompe pas ?

A cette provocation, l'interpellée releva le visage et foudroya d'un regard revolver chacun d'entre eux. Si elle avait pu les tuer ainsi, elle aurait fait un carnage. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le couple. Par reflexe, Naruto passa Hinata derrière lui, pour se placer en bouclier. Face à ses pupilles aussi glaciales que la banquise, la cousine de cette dernière continua son assassinat fantasmé et resta fixer sur Sakura qui ne se démonta pas, bien en contraire.

« - Toi… Traîtresse… Tu n'es qu'une sale…

-Arrêtes-toi tout de suite, s'interposa Naruto avec fureur. Tu devrais partir avant que je ne perde mon sang-froid. »

Halya voulut faire fi de la menace, mais consciente que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, la prit en compte. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur la rose qui tint son défi jusqu'à ce que ce soit son ancienne camarade qui céda face à elle. Celle-ci fit alors volte face et s'apprêta à partir loin du groupe sans prononcer d'autres paroles. Son silence confirma ainsi les hypothèses des défenseurs de l'héritière. Alors qu'elle avait déjà fait quelques foulées, elle fut hélée par Naruto qui l'arrêta en lui saisissant le bras.

« - Rends la moi !

-…

\- Rends-moi la clé de la chambre que j'avais réservé au Mess pour Hinata, insista le blond. Vu la profondeur de ta mesquinerie, je mettrais ma main à couper que tu es allée la réclamer en usurpant son identité… Maintenant, donne-la !

\- Mais… où vais-je dormir ?

\- Trouve-toi un hôtel…, mais je te préviens, vu le monde, tout ceux du village avoisinant doivent être complets… Appel un taxi pour rentrer sur Konoha... Ce sera surement très, très difficile, mais pas impossible… Trouve-toi un pauvre naïf pour te loger en usant de tes « charmes »… Ca m'est complètement égal… Maintenant, donne-la-moi !

La mort dans l'âme, et se promettant de se venger de cette humiliation, Halya s'exécuta, mais au moment où elle remit la sangle de son sac sur son épaule pour prendre une bonne fois pour toute congé, elle eut cette dernière parole.

« - Sans tes amis, c'est avec moi que tu aurais fini la nuit… et bye bye ton couple.

\- Jamais !

\- Ah ouais… Pourtant, sans l'intervention de Sakura et sa préoccupation pour Hinata, tu étais à deux doigts de me croire…, même son arrivée n'aurait rien changé… Un homme se sentant trompé et trahi est souvent bien instable et se venge de la plus douce des manières,…, enfin, pour sa maîtresse d'une nuit… Je suis sûre que tu n'aurais pas dérogé à cette règle.

\- Dans tes rêves, répliqua Naruto, d'un ton aussi sombre que les abysses. Va brûler en enfer. »

Un sourire en coin et se redressant de façon altière pour ne pas perdre la face, Halya quitta enfin les lieux de façon définitive, une larme de rage coulant sur sa joue quand elle fut sûre d'être assez éloignée. Du côté du petit groupe, l'Uzumaki était resté à la même place, n'osant pas se retourner de crainte de tomber sur une petite-amie dévastée par les dernières insinuations prononcées. Pour dire la vérité, il n'en était pas loin. Hinata avait du mal à le croire, pas qu'elle doutait que son aimé ait pu envisager de la tromper, mais qu'il n'avait pas été loin de donner du crédit aux paroles de sa cousine. Que se serait-il passé si elle n'était pas venue ? Une dispute se finissant par leur rupture ou par la construction d'un cercueil pour la confiance entre eux ? Alors son arrivée tardive ne l'aurait pas lavée de tous soupçons ? Son aimé aurait eu besoin de la confirmation de Sakura pour être convaincu de son innocente et de sa sincérité ?

Sentant son désappointement et son affliction, la concernée de ses pensées la soutint en la prenant par les épaules alors que leurs autres amies les entourèrent. Malheureusement, cette chaleureuse amitié n'arrivait pas à la rassurer. Comme la présence de Tenten lui manquait à ce moment-là. En effet, se sentir aussi proche de celle pour qui la parole comptait plus pour Naruto que la sienne était à la limite du supportable. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cela aurait été injuste.

« - Hinata, ne t'inquiète pas, lui souffla l'Haruno. Halya ne dit que des bêtises pour te faire souffrir. Naruto est certes naïf, mais il n'est pas si idiot que ça. Il t'aurait cru sans aucune hésitation, même sans moi… L'important est qu'il t'aime… Il me le crie à chaque fois que je suis sa confidente.

-Je… Si tu le dis, lui répondit la Hyuga d'une petite voix.

\- Je t'assure, insista la rose. Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. »

Se tournant vers leurs amies et leur demandant du regard de la soutenir, Ino fut la première à réagir en appuyant les dires de sa sœur de cœur. Les autres eurent une seconde d'hésitation avant d'obtempérer. A bas leurs propres doutes sur les véritables sentiments du blond. L'important pour l'instant était de donner tord à cette Halya de malheur et de réconforter une amie en détresse. De son côté, prenant son courage entre ses mains, mais surtout pousser par Sasuke qui l'avait mis au défi de faire quelque chose, le blond s'avança enfin vers sa belle. A ce moment-là, la lune perça les nuages et aidée par les lumières tamisées des flambeaux.

Elle offrit à Hinata le spectacle d'un petit-ami dans toute sa splendeur. Elle n'arrivait à se détourner de cette silhouette de puissance sublimée par cet uniforme d'apparat, les boutons dorés de la veste scintillants à la lumière lunaire. Sakura avait raison. Qu'importe ce qui venait de se passer, l'important était qu'elle était là, en ce moment et avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plus qu'au monde. La jeune femme écarta le petit cercle de ses amies et alla à sa rencontre. Les deux tourtereaux se rejoignirent et s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Une tension naquirent, lui la surplombant et la regardant tendrement bien que se sentant coupable, elle trouvant le sol assez intéressant et lui jetant à travers sa mèche des petits coups d'œil.

N'y tenant plus, et désireuse de se plonger dans l'azur des pupilles tant aimées, Hinata releva enfin le visage. Les deux amoureux ne se quittèrent pas des yeux allant jusqu'à retenir de respirer. Amenant sa main doucement jusqu'à la joue de sa belle, Naruto en caressant la peau alors qu'elle s'appuya tendrement dessus. Oubliant tout ce qui les entourait, il s'abaissa vers elle qui sentit son corps réagir à son invitation en s'élevant sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs yeux se fermant, leurs lèvres se joignirent pour ne plus se séparer pendant plusieurs minutes. A cela, les autres firent genre qu'ils étaient tous occupés ailleurs. D'ailleurs, certains couples partirent sans demander leur reste, devinant que les tourtereaux avaient besoin de se retrouver. Sakura fut une des dernières à partir, invitée qu'elle fut par Sasuke. La rose partit donc en sa compagnie vers le Mess où elle devait également dormir. Rompant leur baiser, Hinata se blottit dans les bras de Naruto qui la serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« - Tu es lumineux dans ton uniforme.

-Merci…

\- Surtout lors de la cérémonie.

\- Tu as réussi à la voir alors, resta éberlué le blond, heureux de cette perspective.

\- Je suis arrivée au moment où tu as reçu ton casoar et ton sabre… Quand je t'ai vu défiler, j'étais si fier de toi… Tu étais si beau. »

A ses compliments, l'Uzumaki ne sentait plus, son cœur courant le cent mètre en quelques secondes. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, lui sauter dessus, là maintenant, tout de suite. Malheureusement, les prochaines paroles de sa belle le refroidit un peu, mais vraiment qu'un peu.

« - Je dois faire effectivement tâche à côté de toi… Désolée de te faire honte, mais je voulais tant être là ce soir que je n'ai pas pris le temps de me changer quand… quand…

-Arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit-il, entendant les sanglots dans sa voix. Tu ne me fais pas honte… Même décoiffée et débrayée, tu es magnifique. Je défie quiconque de dire le contraire.

\- Merci… Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, lui sourit Naruto. Viens, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la chambre que je t'ai réservée.

\- Mais je n'ai rien pour me changer. Je vais plutôt rentrer.

\- Ah non, refusa-t-il. Je n'ai pas envi que tu ais un accident. Il se fait tard.

\- Comment on fait alors ?

\- Sakura dort au même endroit que toi. Je pourrais aller la voir pour lui demander si elle peut te prêter quelque chose pour la nuit.

\- Je ne voudrais pas la déranger. Elle a déjà fait beaucoup pour moi.

\- Mais non. Je suis sûr qu'elle se ravit de te rendre ce service.

\- Sans doute, mais moi, ça m'ennuie quand même.

\- D'accord…, se mit-il à réfléchir. Je sais, mais d'abord, il faut que nous passions à ma piole.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu as imaginé ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, » lui fit un clin d'œil son petit-ami.

Surexcité et oubliant un peu l'histoire d'Halya, ce dernier lui prit la main et la tira en direction du dortoir que les premières années occupaient. Le couple partit donc sur un chemin à l'opposé qu'avait pris un peu plus tôt par Sasuke et Sakura. Ces derniers avaient gardé un silence confortable entre eux, alors que Juugo cheminait à côté d'eux. Ce dernier se sépara des deux amis d'enfance et partit vers sa propre chambre quand le trio arriva à l'hôtel et y attendit son amant. Après avoir accompagné tel un galant gentilhomme la rose à la sienne, l'Uchiwa entama la conversation.

« - C'est bien ce que tu as fait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Avec Halya.

\- A ça ! Je n'allais pas cette pimbêche détruire leur couple… Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je regrette de mettre lier d'amitié avec elle à une certaine époque.

\- Tout le monde a le droit de se sentir perdu. Le tout est de le reconnaitre à temps et de savoir revenir en arrière. »

Sakura lui sourit sans rien ajouter de plus. Alors qu'elle allait s'engouffrer dans la pièce pour la nuit, il désira éclaircir un certain point.

« - Naruto m'a raconté qu'il se confiait beaucoup à toi ces derniers temps et que tu faisais de même.

\- En effet.

\- Et tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas de problèmes ?

\- Euh non, cela va plutôt bien, à part ma mère, mais ça, tu dois t'en douter.

\- Et Naruto ?

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions, Sasuke ?

\- Disons que je trouve que vous vous voyez pas mal tous les deux, alors parfois, je m'interroge.

\- Mmm, se mit à songer Sakura. En ce qui me concerne, rien de grave. En tout cas, rien d'insurmontable. Pour Naruto, je ne peux rien te dire sans son accord.

-…

\- Oh rassure-toi, il va bien mais j'ai peur de perdre la confiance que j'ai réussi à reconstruire avec lui si je te mets dans la confidence.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu devrais lui poser directement la question. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que parfois, il m'a demandé des conseils que seule une femme pouvait lui donner.

\- Je vois. A cause d'Hinata, je suppose.

\- Chut, mima Sakura en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. Bonne nuit Sasuke. A demain. »

Le ténébreux la salua également convaincu que son hypothèse était la bonne. Il était certain que pour comprendre la mentalité féminine, il n'aurait pas pu être d'une grande aide à son meilleur ami. Cependant, ne pas être dans la confidence le dérangeait quelque peu, comme s'il existait un secret entre les deux, un secret qui pourrait tout détruire. Il espérait juste avoir tord et tenta de s'en persuader. Soufflant, il partit rejoindre son lieu de repos pour la nuit.

De leur côté, Naruto et Hinata étaient enfin arrivés au dortoir. Interdit aux personnes ne faisant pas parti de l'école, la jeune femme dû attendre que son aimé redescende. Quand il le fit, il ne portait plus son uniforme mais un jean, son blouson de motard et un sac. En fait, ce qui scia sa belle était l'absence des mèches hérissées qu'elle aimait tant caresser.

« - Tu t'es coupé les cheveux, » dit-elle un peu abasourdi.

En effet, son petit-ami les arborait courts, enfin surtout sur le côté et derrière. Ils étaient un peu plus long sur le dessus, mais vraiment que d'un ou deux centimètre pas plus.

« - Et oui, répliqua l'Uzumaki se passant une main au travers. Standard militaire, enfin de l'école, oblige, mais j'avoue que j'aime bien… Ca te plaît ?

\- Euh… Et bien… Oui… Tu fais plus mature, plus… euh…

\- Sexy ?

\- Euh,… Oui… Aussi. »

La voir bégayant et regarder ailleurs que lui, comme lors de leur adolescente, remplit son aimé de nostalgie et ses rougeurs le rendit encore plus amoureux. Il lui faisait de l'effet et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Cela avait été un peu dur pour lui de dire adieu à la coupe de cheveux qu'il portait depuis des années, mais la supposition qu'il lui plaise avec sa nouvelle coupe l'avait rassurée et il ne s'était pas trompé. Lui offrant un baiser chaste, il l'amena ensuite au Mess, son sac sur l'épaule.

Arrivé, Hinata monta les escaliers au rythme du jeune homme, au point qu'il dût la porter après qu'elle ait trébuché. Ouvrant une porte, sa petite-amie découvrit une chambre standard, sans aucun luxe, mais tout de même confortable pour une nuit. Il y avait un lit double avec de chaque côté une table de nuit, une table et une fond deux accès clos, l'un pour les toilettes et l'autre pour la salle de bain, supposa-t-elle. Incrusté dans un mur, un placard faisait face à une grande fenêtre bordée de rideau. Y rentrant, la Hyuga eut à peine le temps d'entendre lui indiquer la présence de serviettes et d'un nécessaire sommaire de toilette près de la douche qu'il avait la tête dans son sac pour y sortir quelque chose. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle attendit donc, se demandant si la télévision était en état de marche tellement elle datait du siècle dernier. Bientôt, le blond se redressa triomphant.

« - Je l'ai, cria-t-il presque, en lui tendant un immense t-shirt. C'est à moi. Je te le prête pour la nuit. J'ai aussi trouvé un petit short de sport si tu veux. Cela te convient-il ?

-C'est… C'est parfait, » perdit un peu ses moyens sa copine.

Quelque peu impressionnée de se vêtir des vêtements de son aimé, Hinata les prit d'une main tremblante, avec les joues rougies avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Elle s'y appuya le temps de calmer son cœur battant la chamade. Dans la chambre, Naruto sourit à sa réaction avant de commencer à arpenter la pièce de long en large, alors qu'il entendait l'eau enfin se mettre à couler. Serait-ce enfin le grand soir ? Ils étaient tous les deux seuls, loin de la pression des Hyuga et sans la surveillance de Neji, sans l'ombre de Kiba, bien que cette dernière ait bien failli envoyer cette soirée aux enfers. La rage, naquis plus tôt, revint en lui. Cependant, ne voulant pas la laisser tout gâcher, il l'y envoya à sa place. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il ouvrit les draps, mais surtout il glissa un petit sachet dans le tiroir d'une table de chevet et attendit en plongeant son regard dans les étoiles.

Bientôt, il entendit dans son dos le grincement d'une porte. Des images de sa belle plein la tête, il déglutit et se retourna doucement. Cela fait, il avala encore une fois sa salive quand il vit sa princesse, toute gênée, les cheveux quelques peu mouillés et essayant de tirer sur le bas du t-shirt qui lui arrivait tout de même en haut des cuisses. Elle était à croquer et s'il n'avait pas craint de lui faire peur, il se serait jeté sur le champ sur elle.

« -Je… je te rends ton short… Il… il est trop grand pour… pour moi.

-Ah,…, euh… ok. Je le reprends alors. »

Ceci dit, le blond se saisit de l'habit et le rangea dans son sac alors qu'Hinata s'asseyait sur le lit. Sa petite tâche accompli, Naruto la rejoint sans un mot. Un silence s'installa entre les deux, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, lui n'arrêtant pas de lorgner sur la blancheur des jambes de sa petite-amie et constatant que sous son t-shirt, elle était en petite culotte. Ce fut elle qui le rompit en lui demandant s'il pouvait l'aider à sécher ses longs cheveux. N'ayant pas de séchoir, elle avait besoin de son énergie pour le faire avec une serviette. Lui souriant, il accepta. Ainsi, la jeune femme se retrouva bien vite le visage caché alors qu'elle sentait les grandes paluches de l'homme de sa vie lui frotter la tête. Les gestes débutés avec vigueur se montrèrent de moins en moins rapides et de plus en plus doux pour ensuite être inexistants.

Intriguée, la Huyga leva les yeux sur lui pour ne plus quitter le spectacle de son visage. Il était à la fois sérieux, une étincelle amoureuse aussi brillante qu'une étoile au fond des pupilles, et tendre. Attirée comme jamais, elle se blottit contre lui, lui l'enlaçant et posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment avant qu'elle le sente un peu bouger comme pour essayer de trouver une meilleure position. En effet, il ne savait pas comment, mais Naruto avait réussi à avoir un coin de fesse dans le vide et avec le poids de sa belle sur lui, il avait du mal à garder un confortable équilibre. Gênée d'en être la cause, Hinata se dégagea. Un peu embarrassé de l'avoir obligée à quitter ses bras, Naruto le cacha en allant poser la serviette sur le dos de la chaise. Revenant, il reprit sa place, mais aucun des deux n'arrivaient à savoir comment renouer la tension de tout à l'heure.

Elle jouant avec ses doigts, se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire, partir et elle en serait triste, il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, ou rester mais se confronter à la tentation. Lui hésitant sur comment amorcer la chose. Le stress l'envahissait à chaque seconde. Serait-il à la hauteur ? Etait-elle prête ou allait-elle le repousser une énième fois ? Arrivera-t-il à la satisfaire ? A force de se poser des questions, un nœud était né dans ses entrailles, ses mains devenant moites. N'en pouvant plus, il se leva une nouvelle fois d'un coup, faisant sursauter sa dulcinée. Bégayant, il lui annonça qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Sans attendre une réponse de la part de sa dulcinée, il s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain, soufflant un bon coup dès qu'il fut seul et espérant qu'un peu d'eau froide l'aidera à reprendre ses esprits.


	64. L'hymen : preuve de virginité absolue ?

Mot de l'auteur :

J'ai revu le découpage de mon histoire. Ainsi, j'ai rajouté deux petites parties à la fin du chapitre précédent.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De son côté, Hinata se laissa tomber sur le matelas, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et le firmament. La soirée avait été vraiment bizarre. A cause de sa cousine éloignée, elle avait failli rater la soirée la plus importante dans la formation de son aimé et de ce fait, le blesser à son corps défendant. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pour avoir Naruto car elle en était aussi amoureuse ? A y penser, c'était étrange. Elle n'avait jamais vu Halya amoureuse. Elle la savait déjà être sortie avec les garçons les plus populaires de son collège et son lycée privées, mais amoureuse ? Jamais. Cependant, il y avait un début à tout, mais delà à détruire sa propre parente, il y avait un océan. La jeune femme repensa alors à Sakura et à ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Fermant les yeux pour éloigner ces mauvais souvenirs, elle resta ainsi, se vidant la tête.

Bientôt, un grincement de porte se fit entendre. La silhouette de Naruto se dessina, sa serviette posée sur ses épaules alors qu'il était torse nu, malgré la fraîcheur de ce mois de novembre. L'eau avait réussi à détendre ses muscles tendus, mais surtout, il en avait profité pour se « vider » un peu, petit conseil de Jiraya pour éviter de partir trop vite au moment fatidique. Dirigeant les yeux vers le lit, dans l'espoir de retrouver sa princesse comme il l'avait quitté, il fut quelque peu désappointé. Oui, il retrouva Hinata, mais pas comme il s'y attendait. Se dirigeant vers le matelas, il s'y assit, le regard attendri quand il le posa sur la poitrine de sa belle se levant à un rythme régulier, pour ensuite fondre complètement devant son visage endormie, mais surtout apaisé. Elle s'était endormie en l'attendant. Les émotions avaient surement été trop fortes pour elle. Il était vrai que la journée avait été éprouvante, surtout après avoir pris la route dans la précipitation.

Se saisissant des draps, Naruto recouvrit sa petite-amie et il s'installa à ses côtés. Inconsciente de ce qu'il faisait, toujours endormie, attirée comme un papillon par la lumière, Hinata se tortilla si bien que, doucement, elle se blottit contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur réconfortante. Elle se frotta même le nez contre sa peau avant de laisser de nouveau Morphée la plonger dans ses rêves plus profondément. En voyant cela, son blond eut un sourire amusé avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, tout en l'enlaçant tendrement. Bizarrement, il ne sentit aucune frustration comme les fois précédentes. Il était juste bien. Il en ignorait la raison. Etait-ce parce qu'il s'était fait un petit plaisir sous la douche ou pour une tout autre raison ? Il balaya vite cette question, préférant profiter de l'instant présent et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, alors que sa dulcinée murmura son prénom dans son sommeil.

Dans une autre chambre, plus exactement sur un balcon, dans un hôtel bien différent, alors qu'un ronflement masculin se faisait entendre du lit, Halya était au téléphone, toujours aussi furieuse contre le monde entier et plus particulièrement contre un certain couple. Ce dernier l'avait obligée à se résigner à draguer un pauvre type, si flatté d'intéresser une déesse comme elle, qu'il ne s'était pas posé la question du pourquoi, naïf qu'il était.

« - Cela me torture de le dire, mais… tu avais raison… et j'ai beaucoup de mal à avaler la couleuvre.

-…

\- Oui, j'ai échoué comme tu l'avais prédit… Je dois admettre que j'aurai besoin de ton… de tes conseils et de tes informations.

-…

\- Et quels sont tes conditions ?

-…

\- Quoi ?! Jamais ! Jamais une Hyuga ne se soumet aux ordres de qui que ce soit !

-…

\- Ah, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais compris… Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord… Mais entendons-nous bien, nous serons deux à tenir les rênes et tous obéiront à nos ordres… Ces derniers ne me concerneront pas.

-…

\- Ouais, à bientôt, à Konoha pour peaufiner tout ça »

Raccrochant, Halya alla enfin se coucher en faisant en sorte de mettre plusieurs centimètres avec son bouche-trou d'une nuit et se promettant de partir dès les premières lueurs du jour.

Le lendemain, un rayon de soleil tapa dans l'œil de Naruto qui fronça des paupières, ne désirant pas du tout s'extirper de là où il se trouvait. C'était si confortable, si chaud sous sa joue. Malheureusement, la lumière du jour en avait décidé autrement et continuait à le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Quand soudain, il les écarquilla, subjugué par là où il se trouvait. Dans la nuit, les deux tourtereaux avaient changé de position. Ce n'était plus Hinata dans ses bras, mais lui, ou plutôt son nez, se blottissant contre ses seins généreux. Il en eut le souffle coupé et déglutit. Que devait-il faire ? En profiter ou attendre qu'elle se réveille ? En pensant à son réveil, comment allait-elle réagir ? Crier en le giflant, s'évanouir, l'embrasser à pleine bouche ? Il se prenait tellement la tête qu'il ne réalisa pas que sa dite petite-amie était entrain de se réveiller à son tour. Papillonnant à son tour des paupières, elle ne réalisa pas encore qu'elle tenait au creux de ses bras la tête de son aimé, le maintenant contre sa poitrine. Voulant s'étirer, elle le libéra, pour sa plus grande déception, mais tout avait une fin dans la vie, même les meilleures choses.

« - Bonjour, ma princesse, la salua Naruto d'une douce voix, en se tirant à sa hauteur.

\- Mmm, bonjour Naruto, lui répondit Hinata avant de réaliser la situation. Na… Naruto, mais… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'ai retrouvée endormie à la sortie de la douche et… je me suis allongé à tes côtés… Tu aurais profité que je te laisse seule peut-être.

\- Non… non, bien sûr que non, le démentit-elle en entendant à la fin de sa phrase le ton de la déception. J'étais juste surprise… Désolée si tu as cru le contraire.

-…

\- Naruto, je t'assure que…

\- Un baiser.

\- Pardon ?

\- Donne-moi mon baiser du matin et je te pardonne, » eut comme audace Naruto.

Rougissante et hésitante, Hinata s'avança tout de même vers lui et lui tendit doucement les lèvres, afin de répondre à sa demande. Cependant, assoiffé, et trouvant qu'elle mettait trop de temps, l'Uzumaki se jeta sur elle, les lui capturant pour échanger déjà un baiser torride, et se plaçant directement à moitié sur elle. Toujours enivrée par le sommeil et les émotions de la veille, mais surtout par une soif de réconfort qui l'assoiffait depuis des semaines, la Hyuga sentit son cœur s'emballa si vite qu'elle crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle était tellement submergée par les désirs de son amoureux qu'elle s'abandonna à ses instincts et laissa Naruto a glissé ses mains sur sa peau d'albâtre. Alors qu'il abandonna les lippes de sa dulcinée, il descendit lentement vers son cou et s'y attaqua, alors que ses doigts s'en prenaient au t-shirt. Elle y répondit par un souffle court qui gonfla son égo et lui faisant dire que le grand moment était sur le point d'arriver. Malheureusement, son espoir fut vain quand soudain, des coups se firent entendre sur la porte, figeant le couple.

« - Hinata, tu es réveillée ? Il est presque 11 h du matin. On avait décidé avec les autres de se retrouver pour manger un morceau tout ensemble avant de regagner Konoha.

-Sakura, » maugréa Naruto dans sa barbe, se laissant tomber sur Hinata.

Cette dernière était aussi rouge qu'une tomate quand elle réalisa ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire tout deux si la rose ne l'avait pas sauvée. Elle ne bougeait plus d'un centimètre, comme si rester immobile allait la rendre inexistante, comme une petite fille venait de faire une bêtise. Les coups redoublèrent si bien qu'agacé, le blond se leva et alla ouvrir avec force la porte. Sakura eut un petit cri de surprise quand elle tomba sur le torse nu de son meilleur ami devant les yeux. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, pensant retrouver la Hyuga seule. La surprise passée, une petite dispute s'engagea entre les deux, lui, lui reprochant d'être arrivée trop tôt, elle se défendant en le traitant de satyre. N'en pouvant plus de se faire taquiner ainsi, l'Uzumaki claqua la porte au nez de la rose. Celle-ci en eut un sourire amusé avant de repartir pour retrouver Ino. En chemin, l'image des pectoraux du blond lui taquinait l'esprit qu'elle s'en mordit la lèvre, une lueur étrange dans ses émeraudes.

Dans la chambre, Naruto avait fait de nouveau face à sa petite amie, assisse dans le lit, les draps la cachant à sa vue. L'ambiance et la magie du moment étaient mortes, c'était fini. Il en eut une telle moue d'enfant n'ayant pas eu son pain au chocolat qu'un son de gaîté s'éleva dans l'air. Posant les yeux sur la source, il vit Hinata plier en deux, entrain de rire à gorge déployée. Elle riait à la fois de lui, mais surtout de la situation. Au lieu d'être horrifiée à l'idée d'avoir failli perdre sa virginité hors mariage, elle n'avait pas pu retenir son fou rire. Tout d'abord, un peu vexé par son attitude, le blond finit par la rejoindre. En fin de compte, c'était vrai que l'arrivée inopportune de Sakura faisait terriblement clichée, comme dans les livres, que cela en était hilarant. S'asseyant en face de sa dulcinée, il la regarda tout en s'esclaffant avant que tout deux se calmèrent.

« - Mon dieu, que cela fait du bien, réussit à prononcer la Hyuga. Ca faisait si longtemps. »

Cette remarque fut une douche froide pour Naruto qui perdit son sourire. C'était vrai, terriblement vrai et il ne le réalisa que maintenant. Cela faisait presque une éternité qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce son sortir de la bouche de sa belle. Etait-ce à cause de sa famille qui ne l'acceptait pas encore ? Avait-elle des problèmes ? A moins que… Sa dulcinée tentait encore à reprendre son souffle quand il prit la parole.

« - Je suis désolé Hinata.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- De ne pas te rendre heureuse. »

Cette phrase la laissa sans voix qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Que répondre à ça ? Devait-elle lui dire que par moment, le bonheur n'était pas vraiment leur compagne ? Cela le dévasterait, elle en était certaine. L'angoisse d'avoir vu juste serra le cœur de Naruto face à ce silence qui confirmait ses doutes. Il en baissa la tête attristée. Il avait pourtant l'impression de faire de son mieux, mais visiblement ce n'était pas suffisant. Touchée de le voir ainsi, sa dulcinée lui posa la main sur la joue et lui releva le visage vers elle.

« - Naruto, tu me rends heureuse, décida-t-elle de le rassurer.

\- C'est vrai !... Mais alors pourquoi, tu as dit que…

\- Et bien, les études ne présentent pas beaucoup d'occasion à l'hilarité… ainsi que certains membres de ma famille, bien qu'Hanabi en soit un peu le rayon de soleil… Et puis, il faut reconnaître que…

\- Que…

\- Que parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu me laisses de côté ou alors que tu n'es plus toi-même avec moi, préférant l'être qu'avec… qu'avec Sakura et… que tu aurais pu croire les abnégations d'Halya, cela me fait mal, je l'avoue… Mais surtout, cela fait très longtemps que nous n'avons pas été ainsi en paix tous les deux.

\- Hinata, je suis désolé. »

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il sortit, préférant la serrer contre lui pour la réconforter. Il était vrai qu'un peu d'intimité entre eux datait et il le regrettait. Cette énième étreinte ne dura juste le temps pour la Hyuga de se rappeler qu'on les attendait. Se dégageant doucement, elle prit ses affaires et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Son cœur, bien qu'heureux d'avoir passé une nuit avec son aimé, était percé d'une petite pointe d'amertume. A part s'excuser, Naruto ne lui avait rien promis, ou ne lui avait apporté aucune explication sur son comportement. Cela renforçait son sentiment que quoi il en disait, il ne lui apparaissait plus épanoui avec elle depuis plusieurs mois… Et puis, elle se demandait s'il l'avait vraiment écouté. Il donnait plutôt l'impression d'avoir imprimé que ses derniers mots. Alors qu'elle se préparait, il faisait de même, avec l'impression d'avoir fait une bourde, mais laquelle. Il l'ignorait et finit par refuser de se prendre la tête avec ça.

Les deux tourtereaux, enfin prêts, rejoignirent leurs amis et profitèrent du reste de la journée pour s'amuser en leur compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour les invités de partir. L'Uzumaki eut la joie de voir Hinata voyager avec Sakura, qui se proposa pour être son équipière. Le retour se passa bien, sans difficulté, sous les monologues de la rose écoutée d'une demi-oreille par sa camarade. Après l'avoir déposée chez elle, la petite-amie de Naruto rejoignit sa propre demeure. Elle avait hâte d'enlever ses vêtements sales et de prendre un bon bain. Ce qui lui fut accordé sous l'ombre insidieuse de la vengeance.

Cette dernière toucha la Hyuga en milieu de semaine. Pourtant, elle avait commencé comme toutes les autres, dans la routine la plus totale. L'épée de Damoclès s'abattit sur l'aînée de Hiashi alors que ce dernier était absent pour cause de réunions des plus complexes. En ce soir, elle marchait dans les couloirs quand venant de derrière un tournant, elle entendit son prénom être prononcé d'un ton qui respirait la confidentialité. Par réflexe, elle se cacha dans l'ombre et prêta l'oreille.

« - Hinata ?! Etes-vous sûr mon cher ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Et pourtant, je vous assure que c'est le bruit qui courrait lors d'une réunion des anciens en début de semaine, insista une seconde voix.

\- C'est assez étonnant de sa part. Elle a toujours eu le souci de conserver l'honneur de la famille intacte, embrassant nos convictions depuis son enfance… Ce serait terrible pour Hiashi, si cela s'avère juste.

\- Si c'est le cas, pensez-vous que ce soit cet Uzumaki qui l'ait convertie à ses penchants, demanda une troisième voix.

\- Ses penchants, dites-vous, s'avança un nouvel arrivant qu'Hinata toujours cachée identifia comme étant le grand-père d'Halya. Je crois que nous avons jugé un peu trop vite ce jeune homme.

\- Croyez-vous ?

\- Son sérieux et sa réussite me le font penser. Nos conversations lors de ses visites nous l'ont bien prouvé. Il est habité d'une bonne répartie et de bonnes connaissances, contrairement à ce que nous anticipions… Oui, je l'ai en plus haute estime maintenant.

\- Il est vrai, concéda un de ses interlocuteurs. Je reconnais qu'il mérite notre considération.

\- La question touche maintenant notre chère héritière.

\- Pourquoi donc ? La rumeur serait-elle donc vraie ? Et quand bien même, puisse qu'il sera celui qui l'a cueillie, en quoi cela serait dérangeant ? Il faudra juste les unir dans l'année pour éviter les médisances, quitte à les y obliger.

\- Vu sous cet angle, je vous donne raison, continua le patriarche. Cependant, saura-t-elle le soutenir, le guider dans nos intérêts ? Mais surtout, aura-t-elle les épaules assez solides que requiert la position d'épouse d'un chef d'Etat Major ? Avoir rompu ses vœux nous montre sa faiblesse d'esprit.

\- Je vous trouve un peu dur avec elle, mais il est vrai qu'il faut avoir des reins solides pour supporter la pression d'une vie auprès d'un si haut fonctionnaire.

\- Et puis, il faut espérer que Naruto veuille encore d'elle, avança Halya, qui arriva à son tour près de son grand-père. Un bruit circulerait à l'université, comme quoi il ne serait plus tant que ça intéresser par Hinata, mais par une autre jeune femme.

\- Tiens, ma chérie. Tu es de retour, salua l'aïeul. Tes parents m'ont prévenu que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que tu restais avec eux le temps de te rétablir. Tu vas mieux visiblement.

\- Oui, merci, grand-père. La fièvre, arrivée ce week-end et qui m'a bloquée au lit en début de semaine, a complètement disparu. Me reposer à la campagne m'a fait énormément de bien.

\- J'en suis heureux, se félicita son parent, avant d'être de nouveau interpelé par un de ses interlocuteurs.

\- Si Halya dit vrai concernant Naruto, alors pourquoi rester avec Hinata, s'étonna un des anciens.

\- Mais voyons, mon cher, affirma le patriarche. Je vous connaissais plus intelligent. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure… Il se sert d'elle pour bénéficier de notre aura. Elle est trop naïve pour le voir, c'est tout.

\- Et vous le soutenez malgré cela ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il est finalement un bon parti pour notre famille, surtout par ses liens avec les autres grandes familles. Il faudrait juste qu'il se trouve une épouse à la hauteur de sa future position et de la notre.

\- Mais, qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle s'il la quitte ? Qui voudra d'elle ? Quelle famille serait susceptible de la prendre pour bru si la rumeur dit vraie, sans qu'on en paye le prix ? Leurs conditions risquent d'être très importantes.

\- La pauvre tout de même, s'alarma Halya, en affichant un triste visage. Je la plains. Elle est si dévouée à notre famille, mais si amoureuse qu'elle doit se sentir tellement perdue.

\- Effectivement… C'est pourquoi, je pense que nous ne devrions pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. Ne faudrait-il pas éclaircir cette histoire avant de spéculer et de penser à la mettre au couvent pour cacher son déshonneur ? »

Le groupe resta silencieux un moment après avoir acquiescé, réfléchissant sur la méthode à employer pour connaître la vérité, alors qu'Halya fixait un bout d'épaule frappé de tremblement et de petits sursauts. Elle en sourit méchamment, heureuse de renvoyer la balle à sa cousine. Car en effet, c'était bien elle qui, une main sur sa bouche, tentait de cacher sa présence et les cris qu'elle souhaitait hurler. N'y tenant plus, l'éplorée partit vers le jardin. Elle avait besoin d'air. Arrivée, elle se jeta au pied de la petite fontaine naturelle, haletante tellement elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer, à croire que ses larmes s'étaient taries, mais son cœur n'était qu'un désert de détresse.

Alors comme ça, tous pensaient que Naruto n'était avec elle que pour sa famille. Il ne l'aimerait pas vraiment, soupirant pour une autre femme, l'image de Sakura parasitant son esprit. Son espionnage rentrait en résonnance avec l'attitude de son aimé, l'empoissonnant de jour en jour. Il passait tant de temps avec la rose, que ce soit en sa compagnie ou sans elle. Il la regardait avec tant d'émotions… Etait-il retombé amoureux de l'Haruno ? Non, non, Hinata ne voulait pas le croire,…, elle le refusait… Son petit-ami l'aimait, mais entendre que certains la jugeait incapable, indigne de lui, et la croire utilisée, lui faisait tellement mal. Puis petit à petit, les yeux d'Halya sur elle lui revint à la mémoire.

Sa cousine savait, oui, elle savait qu'elle était là, derrière ce mur à les écouter. Cela ne pouvait pas dire qu'une seule chose, en ce qui la concernait, elle avait voulu l'atteindre, surement pour se venger, en racontant n'importe quoi. Peut-être, peut-être qu'elle avait amplifié les choses, cette fameuse rumeur. D'ailleurs, de quoi parlait-elle exactement ? Qu'elle ne serait plus vierge ? Comment… comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Migraineuse à force de questionnement, et se rattachant à l'idée que tout n'était qu'une vengeance de sa parente, le cœur espérant que tout s'arrange avec le temps, la jeune femme se calma petit à petit jusqu'à ce que la force lui revienne. Se relevant, Hinata prit le chemin de sa chambre. Arrivée, elle ouvrit et rentra, mais resta statufier sur place quand elle constata qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Devant elle, de dos, la silhouette du grand-père d'Halya se dressait, mais surtout il tenait dans sa main une petite boîte qu'elle connaissait très bien. Son regard dévia alors au-delà de ce personnage pour tomber sur sa commode de nuit,…, le tiroir mais surtout le compartiment secret grand ouvert. Son souffle s'accéléra en même temps que les battements de son cœur. Une angoisse lui tordit les entrailles quand elle réussit à ouvrir la bouche.

« - Que… que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

\- Tiens Dame Hinata, se retourna-t-il. Comme vous savez que les intérêts et les traditions de notre famille sont ma priorité. Je tenais juste à vérifier quelque chose et voir si une certaine rumeur, pouvant les mettre à mal, s'avérait juste… Et visiblement, c'était le cas.

\- Comment… comment osez-vous ? Sortez de ma chambre !

\- Niez-vous donc que ce que je tiens dans ma main soit une pilule contraceptive ? Niez-vous qu'on en use pour éviter de tomber enceinte lors d'un rapport sexuel ? Attaqua-t-il d'un ton si dur que la pierre. Vous n'êtes plus vierge ! Cela le prouve.

\- Cela ne prouve rien du tout, et puis, ça ne vous regarde pas de toute manière !

\- Quand cela concerne l'avenir de notre famille, cela me regarde ! Répondez à ma question !

\- Je le suis ! Voilà, vous êtes contents, cria la jeune femme. Maintenant, rendez-moi ce qui m'appartiens et sortez de ma chambre !

\- Nous verrons, douta l'aïeul. J'espère pour vous que vous disiez vrai, mais surtout que votre petit-ami assumera ses responsabilités le cas échéant,…, à moins qu'il vous abandonne pour un meilleur parti après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait… Quelle honte pour votre père d'avoir une fille telle que vous. »

N'ajoutant rien d'autre, il laissa Hinata à son désespoir alors qu'elle se réfugia sur son lit, la boîte entre ses mains, craignant pour son sort et sur ce qu'on allait penser d'elle. Elle se voyait déjà crucifier sur la croix de la honte et de l'infamie, au sein même de sa demeure, un lieu qui aurait dû rester un refuge face à la pression des pamphlets de l'université. Elle resta ainsi, n'osant pas faire un pas dehors. Elle ne savait pas au bout de combien de temps, mais le bruit de sa porte se fit de nouveau entendre. Elle en ferma les yeux, pensant recevoir la foudre de son père, mais ce fut tout autre chose. Des bras l'enlacèrent rapidement et la serrèrent maternellement.

« - Oh, Hinata, que s'est-il donc passé ?

-Ku… Kurenaï ?

\- Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je… je vais bien, mais que fais-tu là ?

\- On m'a appelée en urgence en me disant que tu avais des soucis et qu'un homme t'avait agressée… que tu refusais à ce qu'on t'approche.

\- Quoi !? N'en revenait pas sa filleule en se détachant d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement cela, madame Sarutobi, intervint l'accusateur de tantôt, rentrant à sa suite. Vous avez mal interprété mes paroles. Je vous ai juste annoncée que le déshonneur l'avait touchée.

\- De quoi parlez-vous donc ?

\- Les anciens ont découvert que je prenais la pilule, lui révéla d'une petite voix Hinata. Ils pensent que je pratique la fornication avec Naruto.

\- Bon dieu, fut effarée Kurenaï avant de se tourner vers le grand-père d'Halya accompagné par les extrémistes de la famille. Mais en quoi ma présence est-elle requise et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il au juste ?

\- Hinata m'a affirmé être vierge, mais vu ma découverte, le doute nous est permis, l'informa-t-il. Nous aimerions que vous effectuiez un examen gynécologique pour en connaître la réalité et le cas échéant, nous fournir un certificat de virginité. »

A cette demande des plus extraordinaires, la petite-amie de Naruto se sentit défaillir par la honte et s'affala sur son matelas.

« - Hinata, se précipita à ses côtés la Sarutobi avant de fusiller les anciens. Comment osez-vous ? C'est sa vie privée et je n'ai pas à m'y immiscer.

-Nous vous demandons juste de faire votre travail, lui répliqua-t-on. Vous êtes gynécologues non ? Alors faites-le. Soyez heureuse que nous ayons fait appel à une personne que connait Hinata et en qui elle a confiance. Si vous refusez, nous appellerons un autre médecin plus complaisant. »

Face à cette menace, Kurenaï resta sans voix. Comment pouvaient-ils faire subir cette humiliation à un membre de leur famille ? Et au nom de quoi ? Pour préserver une tradition vieille d'une centaine d'année et les convictions que sa filleule partageait. Prenant son silence pour un oui, les anciens quittèrent la pièce et en fermèrent la porte, préservant l'intimité de la praticienne et de sa patiente. Cette dernière tremblait de tout son corps, la suppliant de ne pas lui faire subi cet affront.

« - Ku… Kurenaï, je suis vierge… Je jure que je suis vierge… Je t'en supplie,…, pas ça. »

Sa marraine se tourna alors vers elle et se fut sous son regard horrifié d'être trahie par celle en qui elle avait le plus confiance, qu'elle se pencha sur elle. Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir, le grand-père d'Halya et ses confrères attendaient que l'examen prenne fin. Ils discutaient déjà de ce qu'ils comptaient faire de l'héritière, passant chaque famille en revue pour savoir laquelle l'accepteraient même déflorer. Toutes y passèrent et pour le moment, vu l'amitié entre Kiba et elle, le nom Inuzuka fut le plus prononcé. Alors qu'ils argumentaient chacun leur point de vue, une silhouette à l'aura d'autorité et de noblesse s'avança, terrible et se planta devant eux.

« - Que se passe-t-il en ma maison ? Que signifie toute cette agitation au devant de la chambre de ma fille aînée ?

-Ah Hiashi, vous êtes de retour, intervint l'aïeul d'Halya. Nous avons découvert une certaine vérité concernant Hinata et nous avons cru bon d'en demander confirmation à Kurenaï.

\- Kurenaï, vous dites, resta stoïque le chef de famille. Ma fille serait-elle malade ?

\- Pas exactement. Ce n'est juste qu'un petit examen de contrôle pour préserver la pureté de notre nom.

A cela, Hiashi en fronça les sourcils. En quoi leur nom était-il en danger et en quoi son aîné était-elle impliquée ? Il s'apprêtait à poser la question qu'une voix s'éleva de derrière les anciens.

\- Un examen que je ne ferai pas. Rien, ni personne ne m'y oblige et ne m'y obligera quelque soit vos menaces. En cela implique mon devoir de médecin. »

Dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, se dressait furibonde et muer par une colère froide Kurenaï. Tous se retournèrent vers elle, alors que derrière, toujours dans la pièce, la concernée par toute cette agitation était allongée sous ses draps, en position fœtale et semblant dormir. La tante de Konohamaru ferma l'accès, la cachant à leur vue. Bien qu'inquiet, Hiashi ne fit aucun geste vers sa fille, attendant qu'enfin quelqu'un lui donne des explications.

« - Vous ne pouvez refuser, intervint le grand-père d'Halya. Vous savez ce qu'il adviendra si vous ne le faites pas.

\- Il ne se passera rien du tout, lui sourit mesquinement la gynécologue. Si j'apprends qu'un de mes collègues force Hinata à se soumettre à un examen de virginité contre son grès, je porterai moi-même plainte contre lui et face à une telle faute déontologique, soyez en sûr qu'il ne pourra plus exercer, à moins de dénoncer ses instigateurs contre la clémence des jurés.

\- Mais…

\- Il suffit, cria Hiashi. Je vous ordonne de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe au juste et pourquoi j'entends parler d'examen de virginité. »

A cette injonction, toute la situation lui fut rapportée, ainsi que la découverte de la pilule contraceptive. Un silence s'en suivit durant lequel le chef de la famille resta les yeux fermés, les bras croisés devant lui. Il réfléchissait. Sa jauge de patience ayant atteint sa limite, un des accusateurs de son aînée le rompit et l'interpella.

« - Vous comprendrez bien volontiers, Hiashi, qu'en dehors de nos convictions religieuses, nous devons savoir si Hinata est pure en cas de proposition de mariage sérieuse provenant d'une grande famille. Un certificat de virginité est nécessaire, même primordial. Kurenaï se doit de l'examiner.

\- Et moi, je m'y refuse. De toute manière, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi, messieurs. Vous n'êtes pas les parents directs d'Hinata et quand bien même…

\- Dans ce cas… Hiashi, vous êtes le père. Je vous exergue à exiger un tel examen et la rédaction de ce certificat, insista un autre, faisant preuve d'impolitesse en la coupant. Que diraient nos partenaires s'ils savaient que notre héritière ait offert sa virginité à Naruto ? Et s'il la mettait enceinte l'abandonnant à son triste sort, refusant de prendre ses responsabilités, que deviendrions-nous ? Nous désirons simplement savoir si une jeune femme de notre maison eut le déshonneur de perdre sa virginité en dehors du mariage et ainsi nous faire pâlir de honte.

\- Hinata dit être vierge et je la crois, affirma la gynécologue, se faisant son avocat.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Kurenaï, intervint Ko qui accompagnait le chef de famille. Les affaires sont les affaires, et la sexualité de nos enfants n'a rien à y faire. Comme le dis le dicton, rendons à Dieu, ce qui est à Dieu, et ce qui est à César, à César.

\- Merci Ko. De plus, aucun contrat de mariage, ni aucune procédure de mariage civil n'exigent ce genre de certificat. Ce dernier n'a aucun impact légal et législatif, surtout s'il a été imposé par la force à la femme. Ce serait considéré comme une agression sexuelle pure et simple. Je vous fais également remarqué, messieurs, que même Hiashi ne peut exiger de moi ou d'Hinata qu'elle se plie à cet examen. La seule qui peut me le demander est justement Hinata et elle l'a refusée. Je la soutiendrais dans sa décision. »

Son monologue terminé, la Sarutobi resta planter devant la chambre, formant comme une barrière entre sa filleule et ses accusateurs. Elle défiait quiconque de lui faire encore plus de mal et de continuer à l'humilier. De son côté, Hiashi gardait toujours le silence. Il sentait que derrière tout ça, c'était lui qu'on essayait d'atteindre, sur qui on voulait abattre le couperet de la vengeance. Apriori, ses réfractaires désiraient utiliser sa propre fille pour le mettre en porte à faux ou pour condamner sa décision d'accepter la relation entre Naruto et elle, refusant ainsi un mariage arrangé. Si son aînée n'était plus vierge, peut-être était-ce l'occasion de l'humilier et de l'obliger à l'unir de force avec un prétendant choisi par le conseil, donc par eux ? La voix sans émotion du chef de famille se fit finalement entendre au bout de quelques secondes, leur faisant perdre petit à petit leur air suffisant, alors que la sienne grandissait à vue d'oeil, les écrasant.

"- Je vous remercie de l'inquiétude que vous semblez avoir pour le bien être de notre famille et celui de ma fille aînée, ainsi que pour son honneur, affirma-t-il en rouvrant les pupilles pour les poser sur les anciens. Cependant, nous ne sommes plus au siècle précédent où on lapidait les femmes adultères et celles qui succombaient avant leur noce, bien que cela existe encore dans certains pays. Nous avons évolué et Dieu merci vers la sagesse. Notre devoir est de préparer et guider au mieux nos enfants sur le meilleur des chemins vers l'avenir et non pas les mettre au pilori de nos ambitions. Ce temps est révolu.

"- Puis-je connaître le fin fond de votre réflexion quand vous avez mentionné nos filles ? Elles ne sont pas concernées."

A cette interrogation, le chef de famille foudroya les responsables d'une telle cohue d'un regard aussi glacial que la banquise. Il reprit la parole, surprenant chaque membre présent par son ton rempli de majesté et d'autorité.

"- Bien au contraire, je vous assure. Si je devais exiger ce genre de test à ma fille, pourquoi les autres devraient être dispensées d'une telle humiliation publique ? Ce serait inéquitable de ne pas les mener toutes à cette consultation, ne pensez-vous pas ? Et qu'en est-il des garçons ? Comment prouver leur chasteté ? Nous avons pourtant la même exigence de conduite les concernant. Il me semble qu'il est bon de montrer au monde que nous, les Hyuga, nous traitons nos filles et nos fils de façon équitable. La confiance de nos alliés est également basée sur cette capacité.

-...

\- De plus, je mets au défi chacun d'entre vous de me garantir, sans aucun équivoque et sans évaluation au préalable que toutes, et je dis bien toutes, celles de plus 18 ans, non mariées sont encore vierges. Le pouvez-vous, alors que peut-être la moitié d'entre elles ne le sont plus ? D'ailleurs quand est-il du statut des vôtres de petite-fille et de leur situation ? Je suis certain que vous ne souhaitez pas les enterrer dans un quelconque embarra et de remettre au goût du jour la lapidation pour les punir de votre éventuelle déception. Un reniement ferait également mauvaise presse dans les journaux et serait aussi préjudiciable pour notre famille que la révélation de ses secrets intimes. De plus, elle s'est plutôt mieux portée depuis que nous avons refusé les mariages arrangés. Ne le croyiez-vous pas ?

-...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire de faire passer une telle épreuve à notre descendance...Vous laisserez donc Hinata tranquille, affirma Hiashi.

\- Et que faites-vous de la pilule contraceptive ? Hinata a enfreint une de nos règles. Elle se doit de l'arrêter, sinon, sous ses effets, elle risque de tomber dans la débauche la plus complète, incapable de refreiner ses plus bas instincts, comme une bête. »

A peine prononcées, ces paroles eurent comme réplique un éclat de rire. Tous en restèrent bouche-bée, devant une telle impolitesse. Devant eux, Kurenaï était presque à se plier en deux face à autant d'ignorance.

« - Et ben, je comprends un peu mieux la peur d'Hinata de vous en parler avec la mentalité que vous affichez, affirma-t-elle après avoir repris son calme. Pour votre gouverne, la pilule contraceptive n'a jamais eu pour effet d'élever la libido féminine au point qu'elle en perde son libre-arbitre ou sa capacité de jugement. Cette contraception a même sauvé des vies à des femmes pour qui tomber une énième fois enceinte représentait un risque pour leur vie. Ne pas oublier que les familles à 10 enfants n'étaient pas si rares durant les siècles derniers. En retirant cette crainte indicible chez la femme de tomber enceinte à chaque rapport, la pilule a juste libéré leur esprit de ce carcan, leur permettant de s'épanouir sexuellement avec leur compagnon. Ainsi, elle n'a jamais transformé une femme en nymphomane, incapable de se retenir et à se jeter sur le premier venu ou plusieurs, sans aucune considération pour soi ou pour les autres. Elle a juste permis un lâcher prise, qui reste avant tout un choix personnel. »

Piqués au vif, les accusateurs de sa filleule fulminèrent intérieurement. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi répliquer. Leurs arguments médicaux seraient balayés dans la seconde. La réaffirmation de leurs convictions était leur seule défense, mais visiblement, Kurenaï y était opposée.

« - Seriez-vous pour la contraception, vous une Sarutobi ? A ce que je sache, vous êtres une fervente pratiquante.

\- Ceci est ma vie privée et ce n'est pas avec vous que je l'étalerais. Cependant, je vais vous répondre ceci… Le dogme de l'église est de préserver et de privilégier la vie. De par sa nature, la contraception empêche cette dernière d'être conçue. Il est donc logique que l'église n'y soit pas favorable, tout en nous indiquant un chemin spirituel à suivre dans l'abstinence jusqu'aux noces.

\- Vous venez de le dire, Kurenaï, intervint le grand-père d'Halya. L'abstinence est l'unique solution acceptable quand on croit. Un point, c'est tout.

\- L'abstinence est un chemin de croix et de foi à suivre à deux, marchant dans la même direction main dans la main. Ce n'est pas à faire seul, car il est difficile, sinon on va droit dans le mur. C'est certes un idéal religieux à quoi beaucoup de croyants aspirent et tentent. Certains y arrivent, d'autres non. Ces derniers sont-ils pour autant des mauvais croyants ? Cela ne doit pas nous empêcher d'être pragmatique et ce que fait l'église dans certaine situation, préférant l'usage du préservatif pour éviter la transmission du VIH, l'abandon d'enfants ou l'avortement, donc d'empêcher la mise en danger de la vie. C'est pourquoi, l'église n'excommunie plus parce que des croyants utilisent une contraception. Elle peut le déplorer et se reprocher de ne pas avoir su les guider sur le chemin de l'idéal, mais elle ne lapide plus pour cette raison. Elle pratique un enseignement de Dieu, le libre-arbitre.

Personnellement, je pense qu'il vaut mieux des personnes qui prennent leur précaution, quitte à ne pas en avoir eu besoin au final, plutôt que de les entendre soupirer un « si j'avais su, » parce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à s'abstenir comme ils auraient souhaité le faire, et qu'ils ont un cadeau surprise en récompense. Cela reste un choix qu'on doit de respecter. La contraception ne fait pas des gens de mauvais croyants ou tout simplement des mauvaises personnes. De plus, qu'importe si je suis pour ou contre, mon rôle en tant que médecin est d'informer, de conseiller et de soutenir les décisions de ma patiente, en l'occurrence Hinata dans la situation présente. Elle refuse de se soumettre à l'examen et personne ne peut l'y obliger. Il vous faudra la croire sur parole. »

Cette fois-ci, Kurenaï eut raison des anciens et ainsi le dernier mot. Ils préfèrent la regarder de haut, lui faisant bien comprendre que quoi elle en disait, c'étaient eux qui possédait la vérité. Devant un tel défi, la marraine d'Hinata soutint leurs regards jusqu'à ce qu'ils sonnèrent la retraite, la queue entre les jambes de n'avoir pas obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Hiashi et Ko. Ce dernier comprenant qu'il était de trop leur emboîta le pas. Un silence posa un moment avant que le chef de famille ne se décida à le rompre.

« - Dois-je comprendre par votre discours qu'Hinata a fait le choix de la contraception plus par précaution, que par facilité ou désir de connaître le plaisir de la chair ? Dois-je également comprendre que ce choix lui fut imposé par une conduite de Naruto ne répondant pas à ses convictions ?

-Je ne peux vous apporter aucune réponse, Hiashi, se désola la gynécologue qui reprit d'un ton plus calme. De un, parce que je suis tenue au secret professionnel. De deux, bien qu'elle m'en ait parlé, ce n'est pas à moi de vous en faire part, mais à elle. De trois, j'ignore l'évolution de leur relation depuis qu'elle est venue me consulter… Sachez que je ne la pousserais pas à la confidence. »

Le Hyuga hocha de la tête, lui faisant savoir qu'il comprenait. Désirant voir sa fille, il leva la main vers la poignée devant lui et l'abaissa doucement. Le voyant sur le point d'entrer, la Sarutobi l'intercepta, une main sur son bras pour le stopper.

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Hinata a été durement éprouvée.

-Je désire juste constater par moi-même comment elle va. Rien d'autre, tenta de la rassurer le père de la jeune femme. Je reste un père. »

Déchiffrant de la sincérité dans ses pupilles, la praticienne le lâcha et le laissa donc ouvrir la porte. La chambre leur apparut dans le noir, les rideaux ayant été tirés, sur le lit, Hinata, endormie, semblant paisible. Cependant, les deux adultes savaient que ce n'était qu'une apparence dû au sommeil.

« - Je lui ai donnée un calmant, informa Kurenaï.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hinata a eu une crise d'angoisse, quand elle a cru que je cédai à l'injonction de ces hommes, lui expliqua-t-elle dans un murmure d'où on pouvait entendre tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour sa filleule. Elle a été durement éprouvée, et encore le mot est faible. Ce genre d'examen gynécologique effectué par la force, et la contrainte peut être apparenté à un viol sur le plan psychologique, même physique. Bien que je ne l'ais pas pratiqué, savoir que certains membres de sa propre famille lui ont ordonnée de le subir l'a profondément blessée et anéantie.

\- Je vois, soupira Hiashi, mais sans laisser entrevoir une seule émotion. Laissons-la donc se reposer.

\- Il vaut mieux en effet. »

Les deux adultes refermèrent. Le chef de famille proposa donc à son invitée de la raccompagner. Cette dernière refusa, souhaitant rester encore un moment à veiller sur sa filleule, au cas où elle se réveillerait en sursaut, ne sachant plus où elle se trouvait. Sa requête lui fut accordée. Après l'avoir quitté, le père d'Hinata rejoignit son bureau afin de réfléchir à la situation. De son côté, la gynécologue rentra à nouveau dans la chambre et s'installant sur un fauteuil, observa affectueusement l'endormie. Comme elle avait l'air paisible maintenant, pas comme au moment où la panique avait pris le dessus en elle. Elle s'en rappelait bien, surtout ses yeux terrifiés quand elle lui avait fait part d'une certaine vérité. C'était juste après l'avoir rassurée sur le fait que jamais, elle ne la touchera sans son consentement.

« - Et puis, Hinata, cet examen n'aurait prouvé grand chose.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'une partie des femmes naisse sans hymen ou le garde toute leur vie tellement le leur est souple. Donc dans le premier cas, on les dirait non vierges alors qu'elles n'ont jamais eu de rapports sexuels. Dans le second cas, on les croirait toujours vierges malgré leur activité sexuelle épanouie.

\- Oh !

\- Si je me souviens bien de ta dernière visite gynécologique, ton hymen est partiellement déchiré… Donc si je me tenais qu'à ce que j'ai observé, tu ne serais plus vierge selon les critères des vieux crétins de derrière cette porte. »

A cette réalité, Hinata en avait écarquillé les yeux. Son hymen n'était plus entier… Il avait été partiellement déchiré. Non,… , non ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer jusqu'à avoir l'impression de manquer d'air. Bientôt, elle eut du mal à respirer. Son cœur s'emballa au point de se sentir oppresser. Des sueurs froides lui glissèrent sur tout le corps, accompagnées par des tremblements et des nausées. Son esprit était inondé par ses souvenirs à la recherche d'un événement pouvant l'expliquer… Avait-elle été agressée ? L'avait-on déjà touché à cet endroit là ? Non… non cela ne pouvait pas être… Non, impossible. La voyant dans cet état, Kurenaï prit peur. La prenant par les épaules, elle l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

«- Hinata, Hinata… Calme-toi. Tout va bien. »

Malheureusement, pour le moment, la jeune femme n'avait plus semblé l'écouter et était restée bloquer dans ses propres pensées.

« -Si… si je ne saigne pas,…, s'il ne ressent aucune résistance…, il va croire que… que je lui ais menti… que je lui mens… Il ne voudra plus de moi… Il va me laisser… »

En désespoir de cause, la gynécologue s'était mise à la secouer doucement pour l'obliger à se poser sur elle. Ainsi, bousculée, les yeux de la Hyuga était sortie du vide où ils étaient plongés pour se focaliser sur ceux de la Sarutobi. Constatant qu'enfin, elle avait eu toute son attention, cette dernière l'avait priée de continuer à fixer un point sur son visage et de s'y concentrer. Puis, d'une voix douce, lui avait conseillée de respirer profondément par le nez au point de gonfler l'abdomen, pour enfin, expirer avec lenteur l'air contenu en partant par le ventre. Exécutant plusieurs fois cet exercice, Hinata avait commencé à se détendre et à reprendre une respiration normale, au point d'en fermer les paupières. Enfin, calmer, elle s'était laissée aller dans les bras de sa marraine. Cette dernière avait alors préparé une seringue et lui avait injecté à faible dose un tranquillisant. Lui parler maintenant n'aurait pas eu l'effet escompté. Elle avait eu besoin de retrouver un certain calme.

Kurenaï était là de sa mémoire qu'elle vit l'endormie bouger et puis se réveiller. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir avant de prendre doucement la parole.

« -Voilà, c'est bien… Tu penses être assez calme pour qu'on reprenne. Je pense que ce que je vais te dire devrait apaiser tes craintes. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les vieux croulants. Ils sont partis et ton père leur a sommet de te laisser tranquille.

\- Mon père ?! Il n'est pas fâché contre moi ?

\- Il n'en a pas l'air, mais tu sais comme moi qu'il n'est jamais facile de déchiffrer ton père.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Hinata avant de faire une pause avant de reprendre d'une petite voix. Alors, mon hymen est… Il est…Mais comment… Je n'ai jamais…

\- Oui, ton hymen est partiellement déchiré et oui, je te crois quand tu me dis être encore vierge. Ce n'est pas incompatible. Il arrive parfois, bien que ce ne soit pas courant, qu'au cours d'une pratique sportive intense ou incluant des chocs comme la gymnastique, que l'hymen se rompt partiellement ou totalement. Tu as pratiqué l'équitation pendant des années, il me semble. Cela peut l'expliquer.

\- Ah bon ?! Pourtant, je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur. Je n'ai pas eu de saignement non plus.

\- Car la douleur n'est pas systématique, et dépend du ressenti différent de chacune d'entre nous. Certaines n'en ressentiront aucune, alors que d'autres vivront une très vive. En fait, la douleur n'est pas forcément liée à la déchirure de l'hymen. Ce dernier ne contient effectivement aucune terminaison nerveuse. Il peut arriver qu'il soit prêt d'un nerf au niveau de son implantation dans le vagin et au moment de son déchirement, un étirement se faire sentir, mais cela passe pratiquement inaperçu. La douleur lors d'une première fois trouve plus ses origines dans le stress entraînant la crispation des muscles pelviens et un manque de lubrification rendant les frottements entre les deux sexes désagréables, mais surtout le manque de délicatesse du partenaire et/ou sa maladresse.

\- Et le saignement ?

\- Là, cela dépend plus de la morphologie intime de chacune. L'hymen possède une toute petite vascularisation et celle-ci diffère d'une femme à l'autre. Ainsi, tu peux n'avoir aucun saignements comme quelques traces, mais pas plus. Tout comme tu peux encore un peu saignoter deux-trois jours après ta première fois, lors d'un second rapport sexuel, car le tissu cicatriciel de l'hymen est encore un peu fragile, mais là aussi, ce ne sera que quelques traces. Bon, un saignement important peut arriver, mais c'est extrêmement rare et cela ne représente pas une hémorragie pour autant. Si cela advient, il vaut mieux consulter pour savoir s'il n'existe pas une raison pathologique derrière, surtout si cela se renouvelle par la suite. L'image d'Epinal d'un flot de sang abondant est très surfaite à cause des films pour adulte, car cela est totalement faux.

Comme beaucoup de chose, les porno utilisent des artifices en usant de faux sang contenu dans des sachets ou des gélules qui se dissolvent au contact de la chaleur et des sécrétions vaginales après leur introduction dans le vagin avant le tournage de la scène et libérant au fur à mesure son chargement. Ainsi, les filets de sang qui coulent le long de la cuisse de l'actrice ou les tâches sur le phallus de leur partenaire de façon très visibles ne sont qu'un des effets spéciaux cinématographiques… Oui, parfois, ils filment en gros plan l'hymen de l'actrice pour prouver qu'il est intact… Oui, il se peut, dans ce cas là, qu'une partie du sang filmé par la suite soit vrai, mais il y a un hic. La quantité ne diffère pas des autres femmes, obligeant le réalisateur à augmenter l'effet en ajoutant du faux sang.

\- Des femmes sont prêtes à faire filmer leur première fois dans un porno, s'étonna Hinata pour qui cet acte devait rester dans l'intimité du couple amoureux ou non.

\- En effet, se désola aussi Kurenaï. Elles vendent leur virginité, bien que cela concerne un peu plus les femmes de l'Est qui pour certaines, désirent gagner de l'argent, mais surtout obtenir un contrat de travail pour passer à l'Ouest. Dans l'industrie du porno, toutes les premières fois d'une actrice seraient mieux payées qu'une scène classique et cela même si elle a mal, même si elle n'aime pas ce qu'on lui demande de faire, même si on l'humilie, même si son partenaire est brutal. Quoi qu'il arrive, il lui faut faire croire qu'elle adore ça, alors que c'est possible qu'en réalité, elle souffre pendant l'acte, ou elle n'apprécie pas vraiment avoir du sperme sur le visage. Le seul moment où l'expression de la douleur est tolérée est quand cette dernière fait parti du scénario, donc si elle souffre vraiment, cela rend la scène encore plus crédible, mais c'est un véritable cauchemar pour elle. Elles ne sont pas forcément plus sadomasochistes que toi et moi, mais elles doivent le faire croire en fonction de ce qu'on lui demande.

Cependant, les films pour adulte ne sont pas les seuls à utiliser l'astuce du faux sang. Dans certains pays où la coutume du drap blanc tâché de sang le lendemain des noces est très vive, certaines jeunes filles en ont recours pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute, surtout quand elles n'ont pas les moyens de se payer une reconstruction ou construction chirurgicale de leur hymen suite à son absence congénitale ou à un viol. C'est l'hyménoplastie, une opération qui consiste d'en utiliser les résidus et les tissus avoisinants de la muqueuse vaginale. On les suture pour en former une membrane dont la rupture lors de la pénétration produira alors un léger saignement. Elle peut se pratiquer dans notre pays, mais c'est assez rare et accepter par certains chirurgiens que si c'est vraiment un besoin vitale et sociétale pour elle.

-Tu crois que certains réalisateurs de porno ont recours à cette chirurgie pour faire croire que leurs actrices sont encore vierges lors de la prise, demanda timidement Hinata.

\- C'est plausible, mais ce serait plutôt une hyménorraphie. On procède comme la précédente, mais les sutures sont plus fragiles et peuvent se rompre à tout moment. C'est pourquoi on la pratiqu jours avant le jour J.

\- Alors, si… si je suis bien ton explication… l'hymen n'est pas le gage absolu de la virginité.

\- En effet, renforça Kurenaï. En faire la preuve de la virginité féminine est une invention purement humaine, et même purement masculine dans certaine culture. Sa définition reste et restera l'état d'une personne, homme ou femme, qui n'a pas connu de rapport sexuel et elle est la seule à en définir la limite. Aucune preuve physique, encore moins l'hymen, est infaillible pour la définir. Si tu affirmes être vierge, seule ta parole doit compter. S'il t'aime, Naruto te croira. Tu n'as qu'une seule obligation à remplir.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Faire preuve d'honnêteté et de ne pas mentir. Le mensonge est le meilleur moyen d'empoisonner une relation amoureuse. Faire croire à son copain qu'on est vierge alors que c'est faux fera naître un malaise qui peut tout détruire, surtout s'il l'apprend. La femme peut aussi légitimement se poser une question, sort-il juste avec moi parce qu'il pense que j'étais vierge. Un homme doit aussi accepter que certaine d'entre nous peuvent avoir vécu d'autres expériences avant lui, surtout si elle était consentante, tout comme il doit respecter son choix d'attendre.

-…

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, tu n'auras qu'à me l'amener et je lui expliquerai tout ce que je t'ai raconté, rajouta la Sarutobi face à cette hésitation.

\- D'a… d'accord, murmura Hinata. Je te remercie, Kurenaï. »

La jeune femme baissa un peu le visage en recroquevillant ses genoux vers elle. Elle y enfouie le menton. Faire preuve d'honnêteté, hein. Elle se sentait mal à propos de ça. Elle n'avait pas été très franche avec Naruto par rapport aux harcèlements qu'elle vivait à l'université et chez elle. En ce qui concernait sa virginité, elle l'avait été, mais pas tant que ça sur ses convictions. Une crainte l'y en avait empêchée, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'il désirait aussi attendre. Son désarroi augmenta à cette dernière pensée. Pourquoi une telle réaction ? C'était comme si quelque chose voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle était tellement penchée dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à sa marraine.

Celle-ci avait un petit sourire tendre et encore un peu inquiet. Interprétant la position d'Hinata comme un besoin de se reposer, elle prit congé de sa filleule. Cette dernière voulut la raccompagner mais se raviva quand la Sautobi lui ordonna de rester au lit, autant à cause de l'injection de calmant, mais aussi pour qu'elle puisse rester encore un moment protéger par l'univers réconfortant de sa chambre. Ce fut ainsi que la petite-amie de Naruto se retrouva seule, allongée maintenant et n'ayant qu'un petit bouillon dans l'estomac apporté par Hanabi sous les recommandations de leur père. Sa cadette l'aurait bien interrogée, mais se retint à la vision de son visage encore marqué par les agissements des traditionnalistes intégristes de leur famille. Elle les maudit d'ailleurs, mais pas seulement eux. Un certain blond fut également la cible de son ressentiment.

Hinata rassembla quand même assez de force pour aller à l'université jusqu'au week-end. Elle avait bien sûr croisé Hiashi avec anxiété, mais contrairement à sa peur, ce dernier n'aborda pas le sujet des événements. Il continuait à vaquer à ses occupations professionnelles comme si rien n'était, préoccupé par la pression que les Otsutsuki mettaient sur lui pour qu'il accepta une collaboration plus que pousser avec l'entreprise familiale. Comportement assez suspect selon lui d'ailleurs, le poussant à se questionner et à envisager une enquête sur eux. Halya aussi semblait tout faire pour éviter l'héritière, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Ainsi, le samedi suivant ce jour cauchemardesque arriva assez lentement au jugement de la Hyuga. Pourtant, celle-ci n'était pas si enthousiaste à sa venue, qu'elle envisagea même de faire la grasse matinée. Elle était d'ailleurs entrain de réaliser ce vœu justement en ce jour.

Pas la peine de compter sur la venue de Naruto aujourd'hui, ou de ses petits élèves, alors autant en profiter. Avec Sasuke et Shino, après la cérémonie, son blond était tellement occupé à continuer leur nouveau cursus qu'il ne revenait pas à Konoha aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu. En plus, ses visites étaient si courtes ou plutôt si intense à être reçu ou à recevoir les amis, que les tourtereaux n'avaient pas vraiment eu de temps rien qu'à eux. Conscient de sa solitude, un jeune homme désira y remédier de façon assez surprenante. Donc en ce samedi très tôt, le soleil à peine levé, une voiture se gara devant le domaine Hyuga. La portière du conducteur s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une haute stature. Etrangement, il ne rencontra aucune résistance pour s'y faire admettre, comme s'il était attendu ou si bien connu qu'on ne lui demanda aucunement de montrer patte blanche. Il en sourit satisfait et fut reconnaissant envers le grand-père d'Halya qui avait rendu son entrée possible.

Un peu plus loin, dans sa chambre, Hinata était toujours endormie, rêvant à de meilleurs jours auprès de son aimé, sans aucun problème autour d'eux, ou de rose tentant de le lui enlever. Elle était si bien dans les bras de Morphée qu'elle fronça juste les sourcils quand le grincement de sa porte et de bruit de pas feutrés, venant de derrière son dos, s'éleva doucement dans l'air. Elle fut à peine gênée dans son sommeil, quand un poids se fit sentir sur son matelas, l'incitant juste à se tourner sur le dos. Elle se présentait alors, aux yeux du monde, à la manière du conte de fée La belle au bois dormant. Son visage était si paisible et si éclatant de beauté que l'ombre n'y tint plus. Elle lui caressa, la touchant à peine, de son doigt la joue, alors qu'elle abaissait vers elle d'un mouvement lent. D'un effleurement des lèvres, elle toucha ses consœurs vermeilles délicatement.

A ce touché sorti de ses rêves, Hinata entrouvrit à peine les paupières avant de les refermer sur le spectacle d'une chevelure blonde. Groggy par le sommeil, et se croyant aux pays des songes, ne pensant pas une seconde que l'apparition de son aimé soit la réalité, elle répondit au chaste baiser, faisant danser sensuellement ses lippes avec ses partenaires. Puis, celles-ci se montrèrent plus audacieuses quand elles laissèrent passer une langue bien désireuse de rencontrer sa sœur. Ce qui lui fut accordé. Leur danse se fit sensuelle, et d'une douce lenteur. Petit à petit, une chaleur naquit au fin fond des entrailles de la jeune femme qui passa alors ses bras autour du cou de ce qu'elle prenait pour un mirage de son aimé.

Le réalisant pas encore, elle sentit bientôt un poids se déplacer sur le lit pour se retrouver délicatement sur elle, et plus exactement entre ses jambes, alors qu'une main se mit à lui caresser tendrement la cuisse et ainsi la faire plier contre une taille musclée. Manquant d'air alors que sa respiration et les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides, la jeune femme bascula la tête en arrière, offrant son cou à l'assaut de cette illusion si entreprenante. Ce fut entre ses petits gémissements et les frissons que lui procuraient les lèvres de son rêve qu'une voix se fit entendre entre chaque baiser.

« - Même au levé du lit,…, tu es magnifique, ma princesse… Tu es à croquer... D'ailleurs,…, je vais te croquer… Cela fait si longtemps… que j'attends.

-Na… Naruto…, » gémit Hinata avant de réaliser que peut-être ce n'était pas qu'un songe très réaliste.

Cette idée se fut plus intense quand dans un mouvement, certes doux mais explicite, elle sentit une pression sur son entrejambe qui disparut pour mieux revenir. Ses lippes se firent de nouveau capturer quand enfin, le brouillard du sommeil se leva. Son aimé était bien là, au-dessus d'elle, entre ses cuisses, une main remontant de sa jambe pour glisser sous le haut de son pyjama. A son oreille s'entendaient le souffle court et les râles de son blond à chaque fois qu'il caressait son érection naissante contre son entrejambe qu'elle réalisa un peu humide. Hinata mit encore un peu de temps pour sortir complètement de sa rêverie, alors qu'elle luttait contre les réactions de son corps.

« - J'ai envi de toi, ma princesse… Et toi aussi,…, je le sens.

-Na… Naruto…, a-attends, » tenta sa dulcinée, toujours assaillie par ses assauts.

Elle était coupée en deux, hésitant entre son désir de lui, elle ne pouvait nier, et le retour en force de ses convictions, mais surtout de la peur des anciens. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, l'Uzumaki ne l'écoutait plus du tout. Il était plongé dans la félicité du moment, n'écoutant que ses instincts. Les réponses sensuelles de sa belle à ses sollicitations avaient envoyé aux oubliettes sa raison et il avait alors franchi la ligne rouge. Se redressant sur ses genoux, la laissant un instant toute pantelante, et encore un peu perdue, il enleva son propre haut, mettant au jour son torse musclé. Hinata en resta sans voix, tellement elle le trouvait beau, augmentant son indécision. Cette seconde de subjugation suffit à Naruto pour prendre son silence pour un oui, et ouvrit avec empressement les boutons du vêtement de sa dulcinée.

Il déglutit quand s'offrit à son regard ses seins voluptueux, mais toujours prisonnier d'un soutien gorge. Bon dieu qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet. Il allait enfin apaiser sa faim en se plongeant dans le creux de son cou, et en lécher la peau pour ensuite jouer avec celle de la naissance de cette magnifique poitrine, qu'il en fut empêché par une main sur son torse. Une légère lueur de lucidité encore au fin fond de son esprit, mais vacillante et sur le point de s'éteindre se lisait dans les yeux d'Hinata. Par contre, ceux de son aimé se remplirent d'une triste frustration. Refusait-elle encore d'être sienne, alors que l'instant plus tôt, elle répondait à son vœu ? Tentant le tout pour le tout, Naruto se saisit délicatement des doigts fins de sa belle et les écarta de lui pour se baisser à nouveau sur elle, bloquant ses deux bras de chaque côté d'elle par les poignets. Il lui apposa des baisers doux entrecoupés de sa prière.

« - Ne me repousse pas,…, je t'en prie Hinata… Je n'en peux plus… Ma patience est à bout… Je t'aime… Laisse-moi te le montrer… Laisse-moi te faire mienne à jamais… Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes aussi. »

A cette déclaration, alors qu'il s'était de nouveau plongé dans le creux de son cou, Hinata en écarquilla les yeux. Alors comme ça, son aimé faisait parti de ceux qui considéraient que l'acte sexuel était la plus importante preuve d'amour, tout comme… tout comme le pensait Sakura. Elle s'était donc trompée et avait tout compris de travers. Jamais, il n'avait eu l'intention d'attendre le mariage, mais alors de quoi avait-il parlé. Soudain, toutes les tentatives de l'Uzumaki lui envahirent la mémoire. Tout sous-entendait qu'il ne partageait pas ses convictions, comme elle l'avait supposé au début de leur relation. Ce n'était donc pas dû à la magie du moment, mais à une volonté délibérée de lui faire l'amour. Comment avait-elle pu finir par ignorer les signes ainsi ? Cette douche froide eut raison du désir de sensualité qui s'était réveillé plus tôt en elle, alors que son corps continuait à réagir mécaniquement aux sollicitations de Naruto.

Maintenant, que devait-elle faire ? Le repousser au risque de le perdre dans une dispute violente ? Car il était à parier que vu son état d'esprit actuel, il ne serait plus ouvert à la moindre discussion, prenant son refus comme une offense, un refus de l'aimer. Ou le laisser aller jusqu'au bout au risque de regretter d'avoir vécu sa première fois ainsi obligée alors que lui aurait eu ce qu'il voulait ? D'ailleurs, un tel empressement n'était-il pas une preuve qu'il pourrait l'abandonner après l'avoir obtenu ? Cette idée lui brisa le cœur, alors que son aimé continuait ses assauts, lui embrassant la clavicule dans l'intention évidente de descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il s'y trouva bien vite devant, une envie plus qu'évidente d'y goûter et d'en connaître la douceur. Cependant, il avait toujours les mains occupées à maintenir celles de sa belle au-dessus de sa tête. Pourtant, l'envie de la découvrir toute entière brûlait en lui.

« - Hinata,…, laisse-moi t'aimer. »

A cette énième réplique, et la peur de le perdre maintenant étant la plus forte que la crainte d'être abandonnée après, la jeune femme se relâcha, tournant le visage sur le côté, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Prenant cette réaction pour son consentement, Naruto desserra sa prise et doucement, fit glisser ses doigts le long du corps de sa dulcinée, qui frissonna à ce contact. Tendrement, il lui retira complètement son haut et s'attaqua à son soutien-gorge. Il voulait, oui, il voulait voir cette poitrine qui avait tant nourri ses fantasmes. Il était tellement dans la félicité de réaliser son rêve qu'il ne prit pas conscience que sa petite-amie, toujours immobile, tremblait, mais pas forcément à cause du plaisir. Quand enfin, ses seins se livrèrent à sa vue, il en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'attarder sur leur forme qu'il était sur le point de se jeter dessus sans ménagement.

Soudain, le bruit de la porte se fit entendre, ainsi qu'une débandade, faisant sursauter les deux amoureux. D'un coup, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'Uzumaki se sentit tirer en arrière et bousculer avec une telle force qu'il se prit dans le dos le mur et qu'il atterrit sur les fesses. Toujours sur le lit, Hinata se mit à crier son prénom, tout en se redressant. Reconnaissant l'intrus, elle se couvrit immédiatement de son drap.


	65. Je n'en peux plus

En effet, devant eux deux, se dressa un Neji au summum de la rage. Il surplombait l'homme à terre de toute sa stature avant de se jeter sur lui une nouvelle fois, l'obligeant à lui faire face en le prenant par le cou.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Naruto ?

A moitié étouffé, ce dernier ne se démonta pas pour autant et le foudroya, répondant ainsi à son défi. Mettant en pratique les cours de self-défense qu'il avait reçu, il réussit à se dégager en frappant sur le point faible des bras, l'intérieur des coudes. Reprenant de l'air, il se mit en position de combat, près à en découdre. Il avait assez d'adrénaline et de testostérone dans le sang pour attaquer, autant pour se défendre. Il n'était pas le seul, puisque la colère avait décuplé les forces de Neji et il en était parfaitement conscience.

«- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ? Cela t'arrive souvent de rentrer dans la chambre d'Hinata sans toquer.

\- Je l'ai toujours fait et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais y déroger.

\- Quoi ?! »

Enragé, ce fut au tour du blond d'empoigner par le col le Hyuga. Savoir que celui-ci avait l'habitude de s'introduire dans la pièce où dormait, où se vêtait sa belle lui était insupportable.

« - Et si elle se change ? Tu y as pensé, ducon !

\- Elle n'est que ma cousine. Je te le rappelle, se dégagea à son tour Neji. Nous avons grandi ensemble.

\- Quand bien même, continua à s'offusquer l'Uzumaki. Elle est maintenant une femme et cela avant toute autre considération, et qui mérite un peu de respect et non qu'un mec la lorgne alors qu'elle est en petite tenue…, même si c'est un membre de sa famille.

\- Et toi, alors ? A ton avis, tu étais entrain de faire quoi au juste ?

\- Je suis son petit-ami… et on s'aime.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu n'as pas non plus à poser ton sale regard sur elle comme tu l'as fait… Je t'interdis aussi de la toucher, petit-ami ou pas ! Tu entends, je te l'interdis ! »

Suite à cette réplique, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent immobiles l'un en face de l'autre, sans dires un seul mot. Un silence de plomb régna alors dans la chambre, même Hinata était statufiée par ce qui se passait et par la tension destructrice qui émanait d'eux. Elle n'osait faire un seul mouvement de peur que cela ne déclenche une bagarre. Pourtant, elle aimerait tant avoir la force de les séparer. Bizarrement, malgré le chaos, personne n'était venue pour intervenir, à croire que tous étaient partis ou jouaient les indifférents. Quand ce calme, qui n'était qu'apparence, se fit rompre par la voix de son aimé.

« - En fait, c'est ça qui te dérange, n'est-ce pas Neji ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Qu'en tant que petit-ami, j'ai des privilèges que tu n'auras jamais,…, mais que tu crèves d'envie de posséder. »

Face à cette accusation cachée, le Hyuga ne put se contenir plus longtemps et se rua de nouveau sur son adversaire. Cependant, faute de moyen de s'agripper à un linge, il tenta de viser encore une fois le cou. Toutefois, prévenu et s'étant tenu prêt, Naruto ne laissa pas faire cette fois et esquiva. Transporté par sa rage, le cousin d'Hinata fut entraîné par la force de son élan et se prit le mur en pleine face. Se trouvant de dos à son ennemi, et donc vulnérable, il se retourna et le foudroya du regard, le défiant pour un second round. La guerre était déclarée.

« - Tu insinues quoi au juste, commença Neji, la menace dans la voix et dans sa posture.

-Oh, je crois que tu as très bien compris de quoi je parle, le nargua le blond en réaffirmant sa position de combat.

\- Salaud…, » se jeta sur lui le neveu de Hiashi de toute sa rage.

Au moment où il allait lancer son poing dans la figure de l'Uzumaki, prêt à le réceptionner pour lui faire manger du sien, une personne s'insinua entre eux alors qu'Hinata en eut un cri de stupeur.

« - Arrêtez ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Oui, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? La culpabilité pesait lourd dans le cœur de l'héritière à chaque minute qui passait, à chaque provocation balancée. Elle fut soulagée et reconnaissante envers ce petit bout de femme qui s'était dressée pour empêcher un massacre.

« - Ce qui me prend, cria presque Neji. Regarde, Tenten, dans quel état est Hinata. Je ne fais que la défendre. »

La dite jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie et oui, constata qu'elle était dans une tenue plus que légère et qu'il ne fallait pas être stupide pour comprendre ce qui se serait passé dans cette chambre sans l'intervention de son propre compagnon. Au lieu de l'apaiser, la constatation, qu'encore une fois, ce dernier a voulu faire le chevalier blanc protégeant l'honneur de sa gente dame face aux attaques du chevalier noir, la désespéra, autant que cela la mit en colère. En quoi était-il légitime d'empêcher Hinata de vivre l'amour qu'elle vivait avec Naruto comme cela lui chantait ? Petit à petit, l'insinuation du blond ne semblait pas si impossible que cela. De plus, sa sœur de cœur n'avait pas l'air en état de choc. Elle était, certes, apeurée, mais qui ne le serait pas devant un tel combat de coq futile.

« - La défendre de quoi ?! répliqua Naruto. Je ne lui ais rien fait de mal… et puis, elle était consentante. »

A cette confession, Neji resta sans voix et tourna son visage vers la concernée. Cette dernière était toute rouge et tentait de se cacher derrière les draps qui la recouvraient. Elle n'osait pas jeter un seul regard à son cousin, comme si elle avait été en faute. Elle ne pouvait pas réfuter cette vérité. Certes, celle-ci n'était pas totalement vraie. Pour elle, ses réactions sonnaient comme un accord. Alors, oui, elle avait pris la décision de céder à son aimé, même si, au fond d'elle, elle aurait préféré qu'il arrête. Elle se serait forcée, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait refusé. Hinata ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi penser de cette situation. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que les éclairs que lui lançait Neji la percèrent, la glaçant de culpabilité.

« - Alors, vous en êtes là… La rumeur était donc vraie, s'horrifia son cousin. Tu la prenais pour ça… pour… pour…

\- Comment es-tu au courant, le coupa la fille de Hiashi en comprenant à quoi faisait allusion son parent le plus proche.

\- Qu'importe comment je le suis. L'importance, c'est ce que tu as osé faire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, plaida sa cousine.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'ai vu, déclara Neji d'un ton déçu.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez, s'enquit Tenten, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait.

\- De quelque chose qui ne vous regarde pas, intervint Naruto. Quand à toi, Neji, ne t'avise pas à t'en prendre à Hinata ou tu le regretteras.

\- C'est plutôt elle qui va regretter de t'avoir fait confiance, lui cracha le Huyga avant de se tourner vers sa propre copine. Tenten, allons-y. »

Cette dernière resta un instant indécise. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation entre les deux cousins. Tout ce qu'elle avait saisi, c'était qu'ils étaient maintenant en froid pour quelque chose qu'eux-mêmes pratiquaient, sans aucune honte, enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Peut-être qu'elle se trompait en réalité. En tout cas, pourquoi un tel acharnement de la part de son petit-ami ? C'était vraiment bizarre. Ce n'était pas de la protection, mais une véritable obsession. La voyant ainsi perdue, le neveu de Hiashi lui tendit la main, un regard à la fois dur montrant sa détermination à partir et doux à son encontre pour l'encourager à s'en saisir. Tenten la regarda avant de se concentrer sur sa meilleure amie un court instant.

La dite jeune femme, sous l'accusation de celui qu'elle prenait pour un frère, s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, revenant ses genoux entourés de ses bras contre elle et enfouissant son visage dessus. Elle semblait si misérable que son cœur fut coupé en deux. Son amitié l'appelait auprès d'elle, alors que son amour le poussait vers Neji. Se tournant de nouveau vers lui, elle lut en lui que si elle choisissait le camp de sa cousine, il prendrait cela pour de la provocation et elle signerait leurs adieux. Sentant le poids de l'anneau qu'il lui avait offert comme une promesse de fiançailles futures, elle fit son choix et s'avança vers lui. Heureux de son choix, le Hyuga en eut un léger sourire avant de le perdre en s'adressant une dernière fois à sa parente, alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur ceux de sa petite-amie.

« - Fais ce que tu veux, Hinata, mais il ne faudra pas venir pleurer quand ton déshonneur te tombera dessus… Tu n'es plus digne de notre nom… et ça à cause d'un amour qui n'en vaut pas la peine… Quand à toi, Naruto, tu ne connais rien à notre famille… Demande-toi surtout si elle était si consentante que tu le penses. »

Cette phrase sonna le glas pour sa cousine qui raffermit sa prise autour de ses genoux et se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Entendre ces mots de la bouche de Neji lui fit aussi mal que l'humiliation que les anciens lui avaient fait subir quelques jours plus tôt. Elle n'avait même pas la force de résister. Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto qui ne supporta pas que son camarade de prépa s'en prenne ainsi à sa princesse et sans raison, en plus, et ensuite à lui. Bien sûr qu'elle avait été d'accord, il n'en doutait pas. Il allait se jeter une nouvelle fois sur lui qu'une voix, où s'entendaient des sanglots, l'arrêta.

« - Laisse-les partir, Naruto.

\- Mais…

\- S'il te plaît. »

Ce fut la rage au cœur que le blond obtempéra, les poings serrés de frustration, alors que la porte se ferma devant lui. La frustration d'avoir été interrompu alors qu'enfin, il allait faire l'amour pour la première fois, la vision d'une petite-amie pleurante et dans un état déplorable ne l'aidèrent pas du tout à reprendre son calme. Ces nerfs étaient à vif, tellement qu'il ne prit même pas conscience de la profondeur de l'affliction de sa princesse. Elle avait une envie de réconfort, de sentir sa chaleur autour d'elle, mais elle dût se contenter de la moiteur de ses draps et de le voir arpenter le plancher de la chambre. En effet, il était tellement dans sa fureur qu'il était aveugle à toute autre chose et tentait de reprendre son sang froid en faisant les cent pas. Malheureusement, c'était peine perdu. Son cerveau avait dépassé la ligne rouge depuis longtemps et ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout l'avait tendu à l'extrême. Il était incapable de réfléchir. Et puis, pourquoi sa dulcinée lui interdisait-il de faire avaler ses dents à Neji ? Pourquoi le protégeait-elle autant alors qu'il l'avait attaquée ? Mais surtout…

« - De quoi parlait ton cousin ? Se planta-t-il devant sa belle, le ton acerbe.

\- Les anciens les plus réfractaires,…, les plus fanatiques à la religion,…, ont découverts que… je prenais la pilule… Ils m'ont accusée de n'être plus vierge et…

\- Et alors, cria l'Uzumaki en la coupant. En quoi cela les regarde si on a envi de s'envoyer en l'air ?

\- Mais… mais Naruto, » fut horrifiée de l'entendre parler ainsi.

Ne pas l'avoir « baisée » le rendrait-il cynique, presque cruel ? Hinata ne pouvait pas employer un autre terme, même pas faire l'amour, car ils n'auraient pas été deux à partager ce moment, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Elle se serait offerte, oui, mais pas comme elle et lui le souhaitaient vraiment en réalité. En cet instant, il lui faisait peur, peur qu'il puisse reprendre là où ils en étaient et qu'il abatte sur elle sa rage, usant de violence dans ses gestes et ses caresses. Elle se rappelait trop bien les fois où son empressement passé le rendait brusque et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié cela. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, son attitude lui démontrait qu'elle s'était bien fourvoyée et qu'elle avait fait l'autruche. En plus de ça, elle n'était même plus sûre, vu les événements qu'il arrive à l'écouter.

Soudain, un poids fit bouger le matelas. Relevant la tête qu'elle avait baissé, Hinata vit alors Naruto s'être assis à côté d'elle. Ses yeux azuréens, toujours en proie à la colère, semblait tout de même un peu plus doux quand ils se plongèrent dans les siens. La voir dans son état d'abattement et de désarroi l'avait certainement touché et il avait un peu repris le contrôle de lui-même. Il était vrai que son mouvement de crainte à s'éloigner de lui, au plus loin sur le lit l'avait interloqué et qu'il avait enfin réalisé la portée de son comportement. Elle le fuyait et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il avait alors fait un effort surhumain pour refreiner son humeur massacrante et d'éloigner de lui la noirceur de son âme.

« - Je suis désolé d'avoir crié, mais comprend-moi, plaida-t-il. Je suis fatigué de cacher le fait que tu dormes parfois chez moi, fatigué de devoir faire attention et de planifier quand c'est possible, fatigué de ne pas apaiser la faim que j'ai de toi. J'aimerai qu'on fasse comme il nous chante, sans rendre des comptes à personne.

-…

\- Hinata, on devrait tout leur dire. Cela règlerait bon nombre de problèmes à coup sûr, sinon je ne sais pas ce qui adviendra de nous. »

A cette requête, qui sonnait plus comme un ultimatum qu'à une prière, la jeune femme pâlit encore et faillit se sentir mal. Le fer rouge de la dernière humiliation des anciens toujours aussi brûlant sur son cœur, se raviva d'une flamme plus forte. Non, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir la force de s'en relever cette fois, même avec son aide.

« - Non, non, je refuse, affirma-t-elle comme dans un état second. Ils sont trop sourds et aveugles. Rien ne leur fera changer d'avis.

\- Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour toi, mais je serai là. Je suis certain qu'ils nous lâcheraient les baskets si tu on assumait enfin ce que nous sommes l'un à l'autre.

\- Non, je t'ai dit non.

\- Mais, Hinata, insista le blond.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de se faire humilier comme je l'ai été il y a quelques jours, d'entendre les membres de ta propre famille exiger de toi de leur donner une preuve physique de ta virginité… Je me suis sentie si rabaissée, si démunie, si seule que je ne veux pas repasser par cette épreuve. Ne me demande pas ça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, » ne comprenait rien son aimé.

Face à son incompréhension, celle-ci lui ouvrit alors son cœur et lui raconta ce que le grand-père d'Halya et ses chers confrères lui avaient fait subir et ce qui aurait pu se passer si Kurenaï et accessoirement son père n'avaient pas été là à la défendre, la protégeant. Elle finit son récit dans les pleurs, mais encore une fois, aucun réconfort ne vint à son aide. Non, la compassion avait de nouveau quitté les prunelles de Naruto qui n'étaient plus qu'un volcan de rage et de colère froide. Comment ils avaient osé, ces vieux croulants ? Avec ce qui venait de se passer avec Neji, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il se leva, une envie viscérale de tout casser vrombissant au plus profond de ses entrailles.

« - Putain, mais c'est quoi votre problème, à vous les Hyuga ?! J'en ai marre, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre.»

Il fulminait littéralement qu'il se remit à arpenter de nouveau la pièce de long en large face à une Hinata complètement perdue face à son comportement et des plus seule. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour le calmer. La peur avait pris le dessus. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Tous les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis face aux anciens étaient ressortis encore plus forts et le manque de réconfort de Naruto la rendait honteuse, comme si elle avait commis une faute. Soudain, le blond s'arrêta se souvenant d'un coup d'un détail dans ce qu'avait affirmé Neji et la rage décupla à cette pensée.

« - Mais dis-moi que signifie la dernière remarque de ton cher cousin,…, son insinuation comme quoi je te forcerai ?

\- Je ne… je ne comprends pas, tenta d'éluder sa belle, en se faisant toute petite.

\- Mais si, tu sais quand il doutait que tu étais vraiment consentante. »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse, et plus encore, car la jeune éplorée détourna le visage ne supportant pas son regard accusateur. Elle voulait lui expliquer que c'était plus complexe que cela, mais une honte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer l'empêcha de trouver les mots, en fait, ceux qui arriveraient à calmer l'éruption qu'était son petit-ami. Au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle n'en avait pas, mais surtout qu'aucun n'y arriverait en réalité. De son côté, Naruto fut blessé par sa réaction. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Quand soudain, il réalisa quelque chose. A un moment donné, durant leur étreinte, juste avant l'entrée en fanfare de Neji, sa petite-amie avait été comme inerte, ne faisant plus aucun mouvement, comme,…, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Elle s'était laissée faire, sans participer. Elle avait été présente, tout en étant distante.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai, affirma Naruto à la fois exaspérer, mais surtout en colère. Ne me dis pas que c'était vrai… Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais consentante… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêtée si tu ne voulais pas ?

\- Tu m'as suppliée de te céder… Tu as dit que tu n'en pouvais plus de mes rejets… J'ai alors pris peur… peur que tu me quittes si tu ne faisais pas l'amour.

\- A t'entendre, on pourrait penser que tu parles d'obligation, d'un devoir.

-…

\- Quoi ?! C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ! Tu me prends pour qui au juste ?… un salaud de profiteur.

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ? Tu me trouves indigne de toi… de ta famille ? Je suis quoi pour toi ? Un mec prêt à te larguer comme une vieille chaussette, se pavanant devant ses copains d'avoir défloré l'héritière Hyuga ?!… Putain, super l'image que tu as de moi ! Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en mes sentiments.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir. C'est plus compliqué… Je…

\- Compliqué,…, compliqué… En quoi dire oui ou non,…, d'avoir envi ou non, est compliqué au juste ?

\- Mais, Naruto, écoute-moi ! … Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement qu'il met très difficile de te contenter sans…

\- Tu as une drôle façon de le montrer, dis-moi. Et puis, en quoi c'est difficile, la coupa-t-il en se mettant à réfléchir. A moins que… Oh putain ! Sakura avait peut-être vu juste…

A ce prénom, Hinata en resta figer. La jalousie et la douleur de les savoir si proches lui broyèrent le cœur.

« - En quoi ça concerne Sakura ? Ne me dis pas que tu lui rapportes tout.

\- Et bien si, figure-toi, rétorqua le blond.

\- Mais… mais cela ne la regarde pas. Elle n'a pas à se mêler de notre vie privée, de notre intimité.

\- Cela ne la regarde peut-être pas, mais tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix à toujours privilégier ta famille avant nos désirs.

\- Qu… quoi ?!

\- J'avais besoin du point de vue d'une personne en qui j'ais confiance… J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et bien, je crois que j'ai bien fait, car maintenant, je crois que j'ai mis la main sur ton problème… Je ne voulais pas le voir, l'admettre, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Sakura avait raison. Ta famille n'est qu'un prétexte… Tu es frigide. »

Cette accusation fut d'une telle violence qu'Hinata ne sentit plus son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration se suspendit, alors que sa peau devint aussi blanche qu'un linceul. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se voiler d'une aura sombre. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent d'un coup, tellement le poignard planter dans sa poitrine y était profondément. Elle s'affala sur son matelas, le souffle court. Comment pourrait-elle réagir autrement ? Son aimé était complètement dans le faux. Elle voulait le démentir, mais toute son énergie avait été comme absorbée. Malheureusement, son état n'émeut pas du tout Naruto qui ne fit pas attention à la minuscule étincelle d'inquiétude qui toquait à sa porte. En temps normal, il se serait précipité vers elle, pour voir comment elle allait et la prendre dans ses bras, mais pas là. A ses yeux, ce n'était que du cinéma pour tenter de le contredire, mais il n'était plus dupe. La frustration et le désir contrarié depuis des mois avaient pris le dessus. Seule sa fureur comptait maintenant.

« - Pu tain de merde ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?! Je ne pouvais pas avoir une histoire d'amour tranquille ?!... Non ! Bien sûr que non…. J'ai dû me battre avec ma meilleure amie, risquant de la perdre. Je dois me battre avec Neji, avec Kiba et je ne sais qui… Je ne pouvais pas avoir une petite-amie normale ?!... Non, encore non… En plus d'être issue d'une famille rigide du bulbe, il a fallu qu'elle soit frigide… Frigide ! J'y crois pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Na… Naruto, je t'en prie, commença à pleurer Hinata en tentant de se faire entendre.

\- Tant de sacrifices pour rien ! Ignora-t-il en murmurant plus pour lui-même que pour Hinata. J'y étais pourtant presque. »

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle percevait. De quoi parlait-il ? Lui faire l'amour était-il plus primordial que tout le reste ? C'était quoi cette histoire de sacrifices ? Elle le regardait à peine, mais quand elle le fit, c'était pour le voir reprendre ses affaires les unes après les autres et se rhabiller.

« - Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me casse.

\- Quoi maintenant ? Mais… mais attends, il faut que… qu'on parle. Tu ne peux pas me laisser ainsi… Reste… Je t'expliquerais tout…

\- Non, j'en ais assez entendu comme ça.»

Le blond termina de se préparer en disant ces mots, dos à elle. Quand il fit volte-face, son cœur fut attristé de voir dans quel état était sa princesse. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes, la faiblesse et le désarroi transpiraient par tous les pores de sa peau. A cette vue sortie de ses pires cauchemars, il fit un mouvement vers elle, son amour réclamant qu'il la soulagea de ce fardeau de désespoir. Malheureusement, le petit sourire qu'Hinata réussit à esquisser, tant l'espoir de le voir répondre à sa supplique, le stoppa net dans son entreprise. Non, il ne devait pas céder,…, en réalité, il ne pouvait pas céder. Sa fureur n'était pas éteinte et il risquait d'en venir aux mains et de la violenter. Encore à demi-nue devant ses yeux, il aurait à coup sûr perdu le contrôle de lui-même s'il la touchait. Elle n'était pas en état et il refusait de rentrer dans la même catégorie des profiteurs.

Ainsi, autant poussé par sa déception engendrée par la triste vérité la concernant, par sa frustration, et les doutes sur la nature de l'affection de Neji pour Hinata, il se retint et fit un pas en arrière. A cette fuite, sa princesse en écarquilla les yeux, un gouffre de souffrance s'y lisant. D'un mouvement lent, tant elle sentait chacun de ses membres aussi lourds que du marbre, elle lui tendit la main pour tenter de le retenir, mais rien ne se produisit qu'un Naruto détournant la tête. Ce dernier fit alors demi-tour et se précipita vers le seuil de la chambre pour disparaître dans les méandres des couloirs, rejoindre sa voiture.

Dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, la Hyuga resta dans la même position durant un temps incertain, l'air n'arrivant plus dans ses poumons. Son aimé l'avait laissée, là, toute seule… Il l'avait abandonnée, des idées préconçues plein la tête sans lui avoir donné le bénéfice du doute, alors qu'elle avait passé des mois à le lui accorder. A la première anicroche sérieuse qui aurait pu être dissipée par la discussion, il était parti… Elle était maintenant seule, à la proie de la douleur la plus cinglante, la plus terrible qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue. Ramenée à la réalité par la brûlure de ses poumons réclamant de l'air, elle tomba inanimée sur son lit, la main pendante en dehors du matelas.

De son côté, ignorant de ce qu'il avait déclenché, Naruto s'était mis à rouler et à rouler, toujours devant lui, sans aucune destination en tête… Il roulait pour oublier sa peine, sa déception et sa colère. Il serrait le volant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cependant, tout avait une fin et bientôt son carrosse dût le rappeler à l'ordre par un violent clignotant rouge sur le tableau de bord. Il avait besoin de carburant s'il ne voulait pas tomber en panne sèche sur la route. Reprenant quelque peu ses esprits, le blond découvrit qu'il était arrivé dans un petit village éloigné de Konoha, un peu perdu entre prairie et montagne. Une forêt aux arbres centenaires en était la voisine la plus proche, noyant une partie du hameau dans une belle verdure.

Y trouvant l'unique station service, l'Uzumaki put y faire le plein. A la caisse, il y rencontra une employée, qui, face à un beau jeune homme, lui fit les yeux doux et engagea la conversation. Encore enclin à son état d'esprit belliqueux, il y répondit en jouant son bellâtre, ne se préoccupant plus vraiment de sa petite-amie, toujours inconsciente, ainsi que mise au centre des inquiétudes d'un père et de sa cadette. Cette dernière l'avait trouvée en fin de matinée, criant à l'aide auprès de Hiashi qui avait même fait venir le médecin. Ce fut au moment de son arrivée qu'Hinata avait repris connaissance, mais resta dans un mutisme désarmant. Elle ne s'ouvrit ni à son père, ni à sa sœur, la remerciant tout de même de l'avoir recouverte au moment de sa découverte. Quand même un peu inquiet, mais sans se sentir coupable, même satisfait de penser à avoir eu raison, Neji la regardait de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait prévenu. Elle était donc là, regardant à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre le ciel qui s'assombrissait d'heure en heure, semblant réfléchir.

Quand à Naruto, il passait plutôt de bons moments dans son ensemble malgré cette matinée exécrable. Oh, la culpabilité lui tiraillait l'esprit, mais pas assez suffisamment pour pourrir le reste de sa journée. Il avait bien pensé à appeler sa dulcinée, mais il fallait avouer qu'il lui en voulait encore un peu, mais surtout à Neji. Ils ne seraient pas tout deux dans cette situation sans lui et son intransigeance, mais surtout sans l'incapacité de sa belle à faire un choix entre sa famille et lui. En tout cas, sa nouvelle rencontre apaisa son esprit et il se sentit détendu et tellement mieux. Il était là, assis, sirotant un verre en charmante compagnie,

Le lendemain de ce jour affreux, alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, une silhouette s'avança vers la porte du domicile du triste jeune homme. Alors qu'elle allait en enfoncer la clé qu'on lui avait généreusement offerte dans le passé, elle eut la surprise de voir le battant se mouvoir. Apparue alors la large stature de Juugo en tenue de sport. Visiblement, il sortait pour faire son footing. Cela ne la surprit pas. Elle avait découvert chez son ami un lève-tôt.

« - Tiens bonjour Hinata. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ?

-Bonjour Juugo, le salua-t-elle en lui faisant la bise. Est-ce que Naruto est là ?

\- Je crois. Je ne l'ai pas croisé ce matin. Bon, après tu le connais, c'est un adepte des grasses matinées. En tout cas, sa voiture est au garage, donc il doit être présent.

\- Ah ! Donc, ce n'est pas sûr ?

\- Avec Sasuke, nous ne l'avons pas vu de toute la journée d'hier. Il a dû rentrer tard. Nous avions pensé qu'il était avec toi.

-… C'était le cas,…, en début de matinée en tout cas… Nous… nous avons dû écourter.

\- Mmm. Il était peut-être avec Iruka alors, car lui non plus était absent hier… Enfin, rentre. La surprise de ta venue lui fera surement plaisir.

\- Oui, sans doute, » lui sourit Hinata.

Le roux tiqua un peu face à cette risette qui lui semblait quelque peu faux. Enfin, c'était peut-être la fatigue. Vu les cernes sous les yeux lavandes de la jeune femme, cela ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié. La saluant une dernière fois, il partit en petites foulées, alors que derrière lui, la Hyuga se tenait encore sur le seuil de la maison. Cette dernière était très silencieuse que cela la rendait encore plus impressionnante. La visiteuse inspira profondément avant d'expirer doucement pour se donner du courage. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas facile pour elle. La veille, elle avait pris la décision de tout révéler à Naruto, que ce soit pour ses convictions, comme pour son lien particulier avec Neji, pouvant expliquer la surprotection de ce dernier. Elle désirait donner une chance à sa relation de continuer.

Si l'amour était leur guide, comme elle l'espérait encore, ils trouveront une solution… quitte peut-être à… à aller à l'encontre de ses convictions pour lui, et uniquement lui, si cela lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Oui, il avait été blessant, la traitant de frigide. Il avait été violent dans ses mots, ses gestes et se montrait des plus pressants, mais qui ne le serait pas sans aucune explication. Ainsi, malgré les événements de la veille et son abattement, Hinata ne voulait pas renoncer maintenant, sans avoir rien tenté, car malgré son comportement exécrable, les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait n'avaient pas changé. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à lui. Elle en était incapable. Ce fut la conclusion qui avait abouti après son après-midi internée dans sa chambre.

Rentrant enfin à l'intérieur, la jeune femme arpenta les couloirs d'un pas décidé. A chaque foulée, son esprit vagabondait. Elle s'imaginait passer devant la silhouette transparente de sa sœur inquiète, mais la laissant faire son choix, de Karui et de Temari désapprouvant son choix par un hochement de tête, pensant sûrement qu'elle devrait le quitter, de Tenten en indifférente comme elle l'était depuis quelques temps, et enfin de Sakura. Quand elle arriva presque à la suite de Naruto, la forme fantasmagorique de celle-ci lui bloquait littéralement le passage, le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés en dessous de sa poitrine. Puis dans un mirage soudain, le spectre de la rose se fit entourer de celui d'Halya et des anciens.

A cette vision, la fille de Hiashi eut un mouvement d'hésitation. Etait-ce un avertissement ? Et puis, pourquoi la rose se trouvait devant ses yeux, dans une attitude si hostile, elle qui avait été un certain soutien ? Quand soudain, alors qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'une foulée pour se trouver devant la porte en bois qui la séparait de son aimé, le fantôme de Sakura se déforma pour devenir terrifiante, avec des habits en lambeaux et des griffes à la place des ongles. Surtout, sa bouche s'ouvrit comme dans une vision d'horreur avant de se jeter sur elle pour la traverser de part en part, pour finir par disparaître. A ce moment là, un frisson parcourut tout le corps d'Hinata, la glaçant jusqu'à la moelle. Par réflexe, elle s'entoura de ses bras, pour tenter de se réchauffer.

Que signifiait cette hallucination ? Faisait-elle une erreur ? Sakura était-elle toujours son ennemie ? Voulait-elle lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus le cœur de Naruto entre ses mains ? Au vu de son empressement auprès de sa meilleure amie, elle pourrait en effet le penser et douter d'avoir encore son amour. Ou devait-elle deviner que c'était elle qui n'était pas digne de lui ? Reprenant un peu ses esprits, encouragée par le fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester dans une telle situation bancale, la future institutrice s'arma de courage et avança en tremblant son poing pour toquer doucement sur la porte. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, elle suspendit à quelques millimètres son geste avant de souffler un bon coup et de se décider à en finir.

Cependant, la nervosité très présente, son action fut assez faible qu'elle-même eut du mal à entendre son poing s'abattre sur le bois. Elle réessaya un peu plus fort, mais vraiment à peine. Bien sûr, cela n'eut aucun effet, bien qu'un léger bruit semble provenir de l'intérieur. Cela prouvait qu'une âme y avait élue résidence. Soufflant une énième fois, Hinata se saisit de la poignée. Si la montagne ne venait pas elle, c'était elle qui irait à la montagne. Elle ouvrit alors doucement la porte la faisant grincée quelque peu. Passant d'abord la tête en prononçant dans un murmure le prénom de son aimé, les brisures de son cœur encore à vive se firent plus brûlantes au spectacle qu'elle espionnait. Les larmes aux yeux, la main sur la bouche, les jambes flageolantes, elle ne put que reculer vers le mur derrière elle, bousculant un meuble d'où tomba un vase vide, se fracassant sur le sol dans un bruit raisonnant dans toute la maison. De la chambre, des paroles se firent entendre.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes la femme de ménage ? Ca ne va pas de réveiller les gens à cette heure. »

A ces questions, Hinata secoua la tête de droite et de gauche, sa voix s'étant perdue dans les méandres de son désespoir.

-Alors que faites-vous ici ? »

Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, comme paralysée, la Hyuga ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée d'un troisième protagoniste, attiré par le boucan. Cette dernière s'étonna d'ailleurs de la voir, et visiblement s'attendait à trouver une autre personne.

« - Hinata ?! C'est toi ?! Tu viens voir Naruto. Avec le bruit, j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre… D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas vu… »

La dulcinée de Naruto se tourna vers lui dans un tel état qu'il suspendit sa phrase qui se perdit dans le silence du couloir. Elle affichait un visage à la fois terrorisé et défait. Elle était très pâle qu'il avait l'impression qu'il aurait fallu d'un courant d'air pour la faire tomber dans l'inconscience. La tension déjà présente depuis son arrivée en cette demeure venait de monter d'un cran. L'inquiétude prit la place de son étonnement.

« - Euh, tout va bien ? S'enquit-il.

-I… Iruka, souffla-t-elle désignant d'une main frissonnante la salle devant elle. Dites-moi… Dites-moi que c'est un cau… cauchemar… que je vais me réveiller… Ca ne peut pas être possible.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? »

Intrigué et inquiet, l'Umino suivit la direction qu'elle lui indiquait alors que les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la petite-amie de son fils adoptif. Rentrant dans la chambre, ce fut à son tour d'avoir le souffle coupé. Il fronça les sourcils en serrant les poings avec une telle force que tout son bras tremblait. La colère se lut dans ses yeux en une fraction de seconde, quand il en foudroya les responsables. A l'intérieur, une atmosphère glaciale s'installa alors. Debout à côté du lit et découvrant l'identité du nouveau venu, une femme appartenant visiblement à la même tranche d'âge que lui et à la longue chevelure rousse, écarquilla ses yeux verts accentuant leur couleur. Surprise, elle fit tomber le paréo qui la recouvrait, dévoilant de longues jambes qui lui permettait de le dépasser d'une tête, mais surtout qu'à part une petit culotte et une chemise d'homme, elle ne portait rien d'autre.

A cette vue, Hinata, toujours du seuil, eut un hoquet horrifié, une nausée lui montant dangereusement de la gorge. Iruka fulminait littéralement, surtout quand tous entendirent des grognements de mécontentement venir du matelas et qu'une forme se mit à bouger dessous une lourde couette qui la recouvrait de la tête au pied, laissant rien apercevoir que des mèches de cheveux. A ces mouvements et à ce son, l'intruse se mit à faire des allers-retours de son regard entre l'Umino et ce corps somnolent sur le point de se réveiller, comme si elle ne revenait pas de la réalité de la situation. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme une carpe, montrant qu'elle tentait de trouver quoi dire, quoi faire.

« - Iruka ?! Mais que… que fais-tu là ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, non ?

Hinata, toujours dans un état second, ne revenait pas de ce qui se passait, là devant ses yeux. Visiblement, l'Umino connaissait cette femme et vu sa fureur à la scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux, ce n'était pas en bien. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. En fait, elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle se soit trompée de pièce, ou sur l'identité de la forme sur le matelas qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Elle priait pour que se soit Kiba, leur faisant une blague de mauvais goût, ou même Sasuke, se découvrant une bi-sexualité, bien qu'elle plaignait Juugo,…, mais surtout pas lui, non pas lui.

\- Que fais-tu dans la chambre de mon fils ? Insista son ancien instituteur, sonnant le glas de son premier espoir, ne lui en restant plus qu'un.

-La chambre de ton fils ? Mais… mais je croyais que… »

Iruka allait l'interrompre qu'il fut devancé par le dernier acteur de cette tragédie. Du lit, une silhouette masculine se redressa, envoyant balader la couette sur ses jambes, le cachant encore à partir de la taille. Par contre, son torse nu était bien visible aux yeux de tous, mais surtout ses cheveux blonds et ses cicatrices sur ses joues. C'était donc bien Naruto, maugréant dans sa barbe, ses azuréens s'accoutumant à la lumière qui perçait de derrière les rideaux. Il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de l'identité de ceux qu'il qualifierait bien d'enquiquineurs et se trouvant devant lui.

« - Mais c'est quoi tout ce boucan ? On ne peut pas faire la grasse matinée en paix dans cette baraque ? »

Sa vue s'habituant à la luminosité, l'Uzumaki se retrouva devant le spectacle d'un tuteur furieux et d'une parfaite inconnue en petite tenue. Il lui fallut du temps pour le réaliser, mais surtout du lieu où elle se trouvait.

« - Je peux savoir qui s'est celle-là et pourquoi… elle est… dans… ma chambre ? »

Il avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure, faisant une pause entre chaque mot, écarquillant les yeux au fil de sa prononciation quand il découvrit Hinata derrière Iruka. Elle avait les yeux horrifiés et larmoyant, la main de nouveau sur sa bouche pour dissimuler ses sanglots et se soutenant de l'autre sur le meuble qu'elle avait bousculé un instant plus tôt. En effet, à la découverte de son aimé sortant de dessous les draps, son dernier espoir fut perdu à jamais. C'était donc bien Naruto et il avait passé la nuit avec une autre femme. Sa stupeur et sa peine étaient si grandes qu'elle s'était sentie mal et avait trouvé son soutien en cette commode. Oubliant tout le reste, celui qu'elle aimait sortit de son mutisme dans lequel la surprise l'avait plongé. Il se leva rapidement avec la ferme intention de se défendre, car oui, il venait de comprendre pour qui on le prenait.

Malheureusement, sa tenue prouvait le contraire à ses spectateurs. Le blond se présenta qu'avec un slip sur le dos. Le réalisant après un rapide coup d'œil, il se figea en rougissant avant de relever le visage vers sa princesse. Ce fut pour la voir disparaître sous son regard horrifié. Il cria son prénom en tendant la main vers elle pour la retenir, mais en vain. En effet, n'en pouvant plus, et sur de la signification de ce qu'elle avait vu, la Hyuga prit la fuite, ne sachant pas où elle en trouva la force, mais elle le fit, à la vitesse que ses jambes lui permirent. Cette disparition fut le déclic pour Naruto qui s'empressa de la suivre pour la rattraper et s'expliquer. Cependant, il trouva un obstacle qui lui fit barrage.

« - Iruka ! Laisse-moi passer ! Je dois la rejoindre !

\- Pas avant que tu m'ais donné des explications.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps. Laisse-moi passer !

\- Non !

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser passer, l'empoigna l'Uzumaki en le bousculant avec force pour se libérer le chemin et courir à la poursuite de sa belle.

\- Iruka, intervint l'intruse quand elle le vit tenter de le retenir encore une fois. Tu devrais le laisser.

\- Toi, ne t'en mêles pas ! Cria-t-il presque. Tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

\- Alors là, c'est trop fort, se mit en colère la rousse. Je t'interdis de me juger alors que tu ne connais rien à la situation. Ton fils a l'air de tenir à cette fille, alors tu devrais lui laisser la possibilité d'arranger les choses, tout comme tu devrais me laisser m'expliquer. »

Visiblement, c'était une femme avec un fort caractère qui refusait de se faire piétiner par quiconque et surement pas par un homme. L'Umino en eut un mouvement de recul, mais sa fureur fut la plus forte. Une dispute s'engagea entre les deux adules. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un malentendu, pour lui, une tromperie blessant une innocente. En pensant à cette dernière, sur le chemin qu'elle empruntait dans les couloirs de la demeure, elle croisa Sasuke qui fut abasourdi par son visage déformé par les pleurs. Cette vision fugace du meilleur ami de son aimé lui confirma que c'était bien ce dernier dans cette maudite chambre et qu'il l'avait trompée. Sa peine en fut redoublée. Quand à l'Uchiwa, il n'eut pas le temps de sortir de sa surprise qu'il vit passer devant lui son frère de cœur, toujours en tenue des plus légères, courir derrière la jeune femme. Ce dernier réussit à la rejoindre au moment où elle était sur le point de franchir la porte qu'elle avait ouverte.

« - Hinata ! Je t'en prie, arrête. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ah oui ?! Et je crois à quoi à ton avis, Naruto ? Vous avez tricoté toute la nuit peut-être… à moins que tu nies que c'était une femme qui était avec toi dans… dans ta chambre… et qu'elle… qu'elle était en petite tenue…

\- Je… Non, je ne peux pas le nier… mais je ne sais pas qui c'est et ce qu'elle fait là. »

Cette précision, au lieu de la rassurer, la blessa bien au contraire. Alors comme ça, son petit-ami, enfin si elle pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, ramenait chez lui de parfaite inconnue pour… pour satisfaire ce qu'elle lui refusait. Comme elle avait mal. Son visage encore plus décomposé alarma Naruto qui blêmit. Il comprit qu'il avait dit une bourde plus grosse que lui. Comment rattraper le coup ?

«- Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote, fut déçue la Hyuga. Tu vas peut-être me dire que tu es rentré chez toi juste après notre dispute, en faisant en sorte que personne ne te voit, alors que Juugo m'a confirmé ton absence hier.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je suis rentré très tard, minuit était déjà passé. Il faut que tu comprennes… J'avais besoin de me défouler, de me changer les idées. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me calmer. Je me suis donc mis à rouler devant moi. Quand enfin, je me suis arrêtée, je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un avec qui j'ai discuté… et qui m'a draguée, je l'avoue. Au début, je me suis sentie flatter et je l'ai laissé faire… J'étais si en colère et si frustré que…

\- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, l'interrompit Hinata, pensant que cette fameuse rencontre était justement cette femme rousse et reprenant sa fuite.

\- Arrête, lui somma le blond. Je n'ai pas fini… Ecoute-moi et laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, sa dulcinée hésita face à son visage suppliant. Devait-elle partir comme ça, l'esprit torturé, ou lui donner une chance de lui prouver qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne ? En supportera-t-elle encore une fois la pression et l'angoisse, alors que son mental était déjà en miettes depuis des semaines, voir des mois sans aucunes réponses à ses questions ? Elle ne savait pas depuis quand mais cela s'était insinué en elle petit à petit, venant à peine de s'en rendre compte.

« - Pourquoi t'écouterai-je, alors qu'hier, tu as refusé de le faire quand ce fut moi qui t'ai supplié de me laisser parler ? »

Ce fut une très bonne question qui laissa sans voix l'Uzumaki, car il savait qu'au fond de lui, elle avait raison. La veille, il avait refusé de lui donner la parole et d'entendre ses explications aussi mauvaises soient-elles. Recevoir son refus dans la face à cette minute était plus que légitime et justifier. Cependant, il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, surtout que de son point de vue, le sien l'était tout autant. Et puis, pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas maintenant, alors qu'elle l'avait toujours fais auparavant ? Il tenta alors de l'amadouer comme à son accoutumée de son œil de chien battu.

« - Je t'en prie, Hinata. »

La voix douce de Naruto faillit rompre la dernière résistance de sa princesse, mais l'image d'une fille le draguant sans qu'il y fasse quelque chose, comme à chaque fois il était confronté à son fan club, ou celle d'une femme dormant à ses côtés dans son lit s'insinuèrent à la seconde. Son cœur en fut douloureux et les larmes lui revinrent. Elle se dégagea la main, comme si celle du blond la brûlait. Toutefois, elle ne bougea pas, toujours un peu indécise, mais surtout sur le choc de tout ceci et de son audace mal placée.

« - Les événements sont contre moi, j'en ais conscience, mais je t'assure que je n'ai touché aucune femme, que ce soit là où j'étais ou chez moi, continua l'Uzumaki prenant son silence comme une réponse positive à sa prière de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Oui, la fille avec qui je discutais a tenté de m'embrasser, en me suggérant qu'on pourrait aller plus loin et en m'invitant chez elle… Oui, j'aurai pu céder, poussé par l'adrénaline et ma frustration, mais ton image m'est apparue et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas te faire ça, que je valais mieux que ça. J'ai donc repris ma voiture et je suis partie avec la ferme intention de trouver une solution à… à ton problème et qu'on puisse enfin s'aimer.

\- Mon problème ?! Tu me crois toujours frigide, c'est ça ?

\- Ben, c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvé à tes incessants refus,…, enfin que Sakura m'a suggérée parmi tant d'autres. C'est pourquoi que je suis allée la voir pour qu'elle m'aide à y voir un peu plus clair. C'est pour ça que j'ai tardé à rentrer.

Sa belle écarquilla les yeux à cette dernière information. Encore une fois, il avait trouvé refuge auprès de la rose, alors que… que…

-Quand à l'autre pouffiasse rousse, je ne sais pas comment elle s'est trouvée dans ma chambre… Il faut que tu me croies… Termina Naruto, refusant de voir l'ombre qui s'abattit sur Hinata et la dernière étincelle de vie joyeuse s'éteindre dans ses yeux. Je t'aime, et jamais je ne te tromperais.»

Le temps se suspendit entre les deux jeunes gens alors qu'un petit vent se leva dehors, s'engouffrant par l'ouverture de la porte, faisant frissonner le blond, toujours trop légèrement vêtu pour ce mois de novembre. Sasuke, qui les observait de loin, caché par le mur qui séparait le hall d'entrée et le reste de la maison, en sourit, imaginant son ami en guerre avec un rhume carabiné s'il restait ainsi. Toutefois, cela ne dura qu'une seconde, lui faisant perdre sa risette. L'inquiétude pour le couple se fit plus brûlant, surtout que derrière lui, il percevait une autre dispute, un peu plus bruyante. Etranger à tous ces événements, ne pouvant qu'observer, il avait saisi qu'une seule chose, Naruto s'était mis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et cette femme y était pour quelque chose. L'Uchiwa espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Soufflant, il espérait en le retour rapide de Juugo, tellement il se sentait seul en cet instant.

Du côté des amoureux, le silence était roi. Hinata avait plongé ses pupilles dans celles de son aimé et le scannait afin d'y trouver une faille cachant la vérité ou le mensonge. Malheureusement, elle n'y lisait rien, rien qui puisse la rassurer. En effet, bien que l'Uzumaki y mette toute sa sincérité, une étrange lueur y flottait. C'était ténu et elle n'arrivait pas à en définir la signification. C'était comme s'il était certain qu'elle allait lui accorder la science de la vérité, alors que tout portait à l'accuser, qu'il serait pardonné dans la seconde de tout. Cette lumière lui perça encore plus le cœur. Elle la faisait sentir comme une insignifiante chose qui répondait à ses moindres désirs, subissant sa frustration en pleine face dès une contrariété ou une difficulté. Les azuréens si magiques et qui la réconfortaient toujours, perdirent alors leur pouvoir. Entendre encore le prénom de l'Haruno avait sonné le glas de son espérance de bonheur.

« - J'aimerai te croire, Naruto… Comme j'aimerai te croire, je t'assure,…, mais je ne peux plus,…, non, je ne peux plus… Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever l'image de cette femme et… et de toi dans le même lit… ou de cette soi-disant fille qui t'a draguée sans que tu t'y opposes… J'ai l'impression que ce que je peux ressentir te passe à des années lumière à chaque fois que ce scénario se répète inlassablement.

-Hi… Hinata, non, tomba-t-il des nues, lui qui pensait qu'il s'en sortirait comme d'habitude.

\- Pourquoi non ? Hein,…, pourquoi ne puis-je pas douter ? Dois-je te donner l'absolution quelque soit la situation, alors que je t'ai vu, ou à chaque fois que tu me laisses en plan, m'oubliant dans mon coin, alors que ton fan club te tourne autour ? Pourquoi dois-je te croire alors que tu ne m'offres pas cette considération ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité, s'énerva un peu le blond. Alors que toi, tu ne fais que ta girouette.

\- La vérité est que tu m'as abandonnée… Hier, tu m'as abandonnée, tu entends ! Tu m'as abandonnée aux prises avec ma douleur, alors que je te suppliais de m'écouter, de parler avec moi !

\- C'est vrai, mais j'étais en colère contre Neji et… contre toi. Je risquais de me défouler contre toi. Et je ne le voulais pas, alors je suis parti.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as préféré rester sourd et aveugle, préférant te pavaner au milieu de toutes ces femmes en chaleur. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que j'étais prête à faire pour toi, à sacrifier pour toi !... Mais tu n'en as rien à foutre !

\- C'est faux !

\- Alors pourquoi tu préfères partir pour te laisser draguer ?! Et quand je viens me mettre à genoux devant toi pour trouver une solution pour tous les deux, pourquoi je te retrouve avec une autre femme dans ton lit ?! Tu affirmes que tu ne me tromperais jamais, mais comment veux-tu que je te crois après ce que j'ai vu et ce que je vis à chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Sakura. Elle te confirmera que j'ai quitté son domicile seul.

\- Sakura, encore et toujours Sakura… A t'entendre, sa parole est d'or… Tu l'aimes ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu aimes de nouveau Sakura, mais tu n'oses pas me l'avouer ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, nia l'Uzumaki comme si sa question était complètement idiote.

\- Mais vous avez un lien… un lien si fort qu'il me fait passer au second plan, se désola sa princesse.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Ah oui ?! Dois-je te rappeler le match de volley, tous les moments qu'on a passé avec elle, quitte à annuler nos sorties ensemble, où je te voyais sourire et rire avec elle alors que je devais me contenter de ton ignorance.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu le vivais si mal, Hinata. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

\- Mais je l'ai fait, mais tu n'en a pas tenu compte ! Alors oui, je m'interroge maintenant. Quel est donc ce lien qui vous unie tous les deux ? »

Un silence suivit. Un de ces silences qui réveillerait un mort. Naruto ne savait quoi répondre à tout ça. Il n'avait rien fait de mal et pourtant il était entrain de payer les pots cassés d'une situation dont il perdait le contrôle, mais surtout il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans un piège à rat, incapable de s'en sortir.

« - Ce n'est que de l'amitié, je te le garantis.

\- Entendu, mais alors dis-moi,…, quelle est ma place dans tout ça ? Où est ma place dans votre duo ? A attendre que monsieur daigne se souvenir que c'est moi sa petite-amie quand enfin il peut m'écarter les jambes pour me sauter ?!

\- Je t'interdis de réduire notre relation qu'à la recherche de sexe… Nous sommes plus que ça… J'ai juste envi de toi. C'est normal d'avoir des rapports sexuels quand on est en couple, mais surtout je t'aime. Ce n'est pas Sakura que j'aime, mais toi et uniquement toi, tenta encore Naruto en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Non ! Reste où tu es ! » Lui cria-t-elle en reculant pour se trouver juste entre les battants de la porte d'entrée.

Elle savait que si elle le laissait l'attraper et la toucher, toutes ses forces et sa résistance s'écrouleront comme un château de carte. Cependant cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau de trop. Les doutes l'assaillaient trop. Existait-il une sorte de pari, un marché entre Sakura et lui ? Devait-il la faire sienne et la rejeter ensuite pour prouver ses sentiments à la rose ? Ce serait terrible. La trompait-il ? Si oui, depuis quand ? Toutes ses questions effaçaient et rendaient obsolètes toutes les déclarations qu'il pouvait lui faire. Son cœur n'y était plus sensible, bien au contraire, il s'y blessait.

« - Je n'en peux plus. »

Le regardant une dernière fois, tremblante, les mains serrées contre elle, Hinata se détourna de Naruto, et entreprit un pas en arrière. Comprenant ses intentions, celui-ci en écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé. Non, elle n'allait quand même pas partir comme ça. Malheureusement, sa crainte se justifia quand dans un dernier mouvement, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le suppliant d'un regard de lui pardonner, avant de se lancer vers l'extérieur. Ce fut donc choqué que l'Uzumaki la vit courir vers sa petite fiat 500, y monter et s'éloigner de lui. Il sortit de sa stupeur au moment où ce ne fut qu'un point à l'horizon.

Réalisant alors sa solitude, il en serra les dents et les poings. Il allait sortir à son tour et la poursuivre qu'il en fut empêché. Se tournant, pour faire comprendre ce qu'il en pensait, il stoppa son attaque quand il reconnut Sasuke, hochant de la tête pour le dissuader.

« - Laisse-la. Hinata a besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir.

\- Mais…

\- Et puis, tu ne vas pas sortir en slip. Je te signale que tu es à moitié nu. On va te prendre pour un dégénéré d'exhibitionniste. »

Comme pour rappeler Naruto à l'ordre et à la réalité, son nez le chatouilla et il se mit à éternuer. Reniflant, le blond se le gratta avant de frissonner, prenant enfin conscience du froid qui résidait dans le hall de son entrée. Son meilleur ami avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter à la résidence Hyuga dans cette tenue. Dégageant la main de l'Uchiwa d'un mouvement brusque de l'épaule, il rejoignit l'intérieur de sa demeure.

« - Tu devrais réfléchir à ton comportement de ces derniers mois, Naruto, mais surtout lui avouer pour Sakura, affirma son ami, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Si tu ne veux pas la perdre, raconte-lui ce qui se passe avec elle, mais surtout avec toi. C'est ta seule chance de tout arranger.

-… Tu as tout entendu.

\- Une bonne partie et j'avoue que je lui donne raison… Tu as changé et pas qu'en bien. Je comprends qu'elle se sente complètement perdue et qu'elle doute… Tu n'as pas été un petit-ami des plus exemplaires avec tes cachotteries, et ton petit jeu avec les anciens, mais surtout ta tendance à te jeter sur elle. »

Face à ce monologue, Naruto fulminait. Il ne supportait pas à ce qu'on le reprenne, surtout pas par son frère de cœur. Personne n'avait l'air de le comprendre. En quoi désirer sa copine était préjudiciable ? Et pour Sakura, ce n'était pas leur affaire. C'était surement la jalousie. A tous les coups, Sasuke était jaloux que ses deux meilleurs amis se confient l'un l'autre et pas à lui, le laissant de côté.

« - Tu devrais garder tes conseils pour toi. »

Sur ce, le blond quitta l'Uchiwa qui soupira. Encore une fois, il ne l'avait pas écouté. Advienne que pourra maintenant, mais il était désormais certain de l'issue du couple et elle n'était pas favorable à son camarade de toujours. Derrière lui, la silhouette de Juugo se présenta alors qu'il songeait à tout ça, intrigué de voir la porte ouverte, son amant fixant un poing vide devant lui. Se faisant connaître en lui embrassant chastement le haut de la nuque, il lui demanda ce qui se passait. Cependant, aucune véritable réponse ne lui vint, à part un simple, l'avenir nous le dira.

De son côté, la colère était de nouveau la compagne de Naruto. Cependant, il ne savait pas si elle était destinée à Sasuke, à Hinata ou même à lui-même. Par contre, il connaissait parfaitement sur qui il allait la déverser et il l'entendait arriver devant lui au bruit des cliquetis de talons hauts sur le parquet. En effet, leur propre dispute terminée, Iruka et l'étrange inconnue s'étaient séparées en mauvais terme, tous deux de leur côté. Elle avait donc décidé de s'habiller et de quitter les lieux. Quand, par pur hasard ou par destinée, il se trouva devant sa cible, il ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Fronçant les sourcils, il lui hurla sa pensée.

« - Sale garce ! Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entrée chez moi ?! Ce sont les anciens Hyuga ou Hiashi qui vous envoient pour me séparer d'Hinata, c'est ça ? Et bien dites-leur que je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je leur ferai regretter d'être nés !»

Face à cet accueil des plus malveillants, surtout si elle prenait en compte l'envie de tuer qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux céruléens, la victime fit un pas en arrière, mais son caractère volcanique prit le dessus.

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, et de m'insulter, sale gosse ! En plus, je ne comprends à rien à ce que tu racontes. Je te cherchais pour m'expliquer, mais…

\- Avec quelle explication, hein ? L'interrompit le blond. A cause de vous, ma petite-amie me prend pour le pire des salauds, à la tromper avec n'importe qui ! A cause de vous, je risque de perdre la femme de ma vie ! »

Fermant les yeux, tout en serrant les poings et la mâchoire en s'en faire exploser les dents pour se contenir, Naruto était l'image type d'un homme blessé et impuissant face à la situation. Il n'allait pas frapper une femme tout de même, mais qu'est-ce que cela le démangeait. Cela émeut son interlocutrice, la colère se transformant en culpabilité, car oui, tout était sa faute. Elle n'avait plus du tout envi de lui envoyer à la figure qu'il n'avait pas à la traiter de n'importe qui car elle ne l'était pas justement. Elle qui voulait s'excuser auprès du jeune couple, elle était arrivée trop tard. Prenant son courage, elle s'avança et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du blond.

« - Je suis désolée, lui murmura-t-elle doucement et le plus sincèrement possible. Si je peux faire quelque chose, je suis prête à t'aider pour lui parler.

Malheureusement, l'effet souhaité n'eut pas eu lieu. Ce touché décupla la fureur de l'Uzumaki qui se saisit du poignet qui osait le toucher et le serra au point de la faire grimacer de douleur avant de le dégager.

« - Ne me touchez pas ! Et je n'en ai rien à faire de vos excuses ou de votre aide ! Vous n'êtes qu'une sale… qu'une sale… Je ne trouve même pas comment vous qualifier tellement je vous hais.

-…

\- Partez de chez moi !

\- Mais,…, il existe une explication qui peut tout arranger.

\- Je n'en ais rien à foutre de ce que vous pouvez dire ! Sortez de chez moi ! »

Cette sanction sonnait comme intraitable dans la bouche du jeune homme. La femme devant lui aurait bien obéi dans la minute, mais son souhait d'arranger les choses lui brûlait les entrailles, mais pas seulement. Elle se devait de laver son honneur car elle n'avait jamais eu d'arrière-pensées. Cependant, elle avait un mur devant elle, des bouchons de cire dans les oreilles et des œillères devant les yeux. Son état d'esprit ne le portait pas du tout à la discussion et il n'était pas le seul.

« - Tu devrais partir en effet.

\- Iruka ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? M'insulter à ton tour après m'avoir bien humiliée à me crier dessus tout à l'heure ? Ironisa l'étrangère, les larmes lui montant aux yeux à son tour. Je n'ai rien fait. Comment dois-je te le dire ?

\- Tu continues à te poser en victime à ce que je vois, mais tu oublies que je t'ai vu avec mon fils, affirma glacialement l'Umino. C'est toi qui a tout gâcher, maintenant va-t-en.

\- Très bien, je pars, mais je te préviens, quand tu auras découvert toute la vérité, ce n'est même pas la peine de venir me supplier à genoux de te pardonner et d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

\- On verra, mais en attendant, tu es la preuve vivante que l'adage, qui dit Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, est plus que véridique. Tu as toujours été une séductrice, une croqueuse d'hommes, quitte à défaire des couples,…, même le tien. Tu m'avais affirmée avoir changé, mais je vois que non… Tu continues.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Tu sais, je t'aurai pardonnée cet écart avec un autre homme, car je l'aurai compris, au vu de ma situation. Il est difficile de combattre sa propre nature, mais là je ne peux pas t'absoudre... Tu n'aurais jamais dû jeter ton dévolu sur mon fils… En plus, tu as osé le faire sous mon toit. »

Cette tirade jeta un nouveau froid. Les deux adultes se foudroyèrent du regard à savoir qui le baisserait le premier. Ce fut Iruka qui gagna leur duel quand elle détourna les yeux, car mine de rien il y avait une part de vérité dans ses paroles. Cependant, cela faisait parti du passé, même d'un passé des plus douloureux. Encore une fois, il la rattrapait inlassablement, l'empêchant à trouver le bonheur conjugal. De nature fière, elle releva la tête et s'avança de façon altière vers la sortie, avec l'Umino sur ses talons pour s'assurer qu'elle quittait véritablement les lieux.


	66. A-t-il craqué ?

Pendant ce temps, Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Son père adoptif connaissait cette femme, celle qui venait de détruire ses chances de réconciliation avec Hinata. En effet, le blond n'avait pas du tout envi de quitter sa princesse et après avoir discuté avec Sakura, avait compris qu'il avait été un peu loin à cause de sa frustration. Il avait été déterminé de lui demander pardon pour être partie comme un voleur ce jour, mais tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Pourtant, il était prêt à accepter Hinata comme elle était et de trouver comment l'éveiller à la sensualité. La rose lui avait même proposé de l'y aider. Maintenant, c'était trop tard… Cette idée lui donna envi de vomir… Non, il n'était jamais trop tard. Il allait se battre, et pour commencer, il va essayer de retrouver sa dulcinée et plaider encore sa cause. Au diable, le conseil de Sasuke de lui laisser de l'air, surtout qu'il repartait pour l'école militaire le soir même.

Il était hors de question qu'il quitte Konoha sans se donner une chance de réparer cet énorme quiproquo. Fier de son plan, son premier objectif fut de s'apprêter. Sur le point de se rendre à sa suite pour une bonne douche et de se faire beau pour sa princesse, il en fut empêché par un coup lui arrivant en pleine face. Se retrouvant au sol, la main se massant le point d'impact, Naruto écarquilla les yeux quand il eut connaissance de l'identité de son attaquant. Devant lui se levait Iruka de retour, aussi furieux qu'il l'avait été la veille.

« - Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pour avoir planté un couteau dans le dos à Hinata, mais aussi dans le mien.

\- Mais…, mais je n'ai rien fait, se leva le blond. Tu me crois vraiment capable de tromper Hinata… et de te faire du mal par la même occasion. Je n'ai jamais croisé cette femme auparavant. C'était la première fois que je la voyais.

\- Je te savais désinvolte, un vrai électron libre, un peu maladroit sur les bords et complètement idiot concernant les relations humaines, surtout sur le plan sentimental, mais pas menteur.

\- Je ne mens pas. Je me suis couché tard, assommé par la fatigue. J'ai dormi comme une masse, mais j'étais seul. Quand je me réveille, c'est pour voir une inconnue dans ma chambre et ma petite-amie me croyant le pire des infidèles… Je n'ai pas couché avec cette garce… Je suis encore puceau, je te ferai dire.

\- Mesure tes paroles, tu veux, se mit en colère Iruka.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu la défends maintenant ? D'ailleurs, tu as l'air de bien la connaître, cette femme. C'est qui pour toi ? »

A cette question, l'Umino le fixa un instant avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant, comme décourager. Quand il les rouvrit, Naruto en eut le souffle coupé. Son tuteur affichait un visage affligé par la tristesse et la déception, comme un homme qu'on avait trahi de la pire des manières. Lui tournant le dos, le plus âgé lui répondit d'une voix cassée.

« - Cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance... Tous mes efforts viennent de voler en éclat de toute manière,… mais, tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal ?

-…

\- Le fait de perdre tous mes espoirs à cause de toi, un être cher à mon cœur… J'étais vraiment heureux de renouer avec mon premier amour et de croire que j'avais une petite chance avec elle … Nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois. La veille, j'ai cru vivre quelque chose d'unique, l'invitant chez nous. J'étais heureux à l'idée de la retrouver près de moi au matin, mais je me suis réveillé seul, la découvrant quelques minutes après dans ta chambre, toi en petite tenue et elle portant ma chemise et toute décoiffée… Il a suffi qu'elle te rencontre et tout fout le camp encore une fois…

\- Iruka, je vais devoir me répéter, mais je t'assure que je ne l'ai jamais vue avant ce matin. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que quelqu'un dormait à mes côtés, tellement j'étais fatigué physiquement et mentalement… Je ne sais pas moi ce qu'elle foutait là… La seule explication que j'ai est qu'on a voulu me piéger.

\- Admettons que tu dises vrai, qu'elle t'ait repéré depuis quelque temps et qu'elle s'est servie de moi pour t'approcher pour une raison bien obscure, je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. C'est risible en y pensant. »

Iruka se mit à rire jaune face à sa propre crédulité. Comment une femme dont il avait été amoureux à l'université avait-elle pu se jouer de lui ? Si son pupille avait deviné la vérité, et qu'elle l'avait manipulé, il était aussi coupable qu'elle d'avoir fait le malheur de Naruto. En effet, il n'était pas certain que ce dernier puisse rattraper le coup avec Hinata, à moins de trainer la séductrice devant elle et lui faire avouer une possible manigance. La tristesse transpirait dans chacune de ses paroles, que la rage contenue en Naruto s'amoindrit. Son père adoptif était aussi victime, au même titre qu'Hinata et lui. Il allait lui faire part de son soutien qu'il le devança, enterrant son souhait d'un regard sombre et rempli de reproches.

« - Mais une voix me dit que tu as tord et que vous vous êtes bien foutus de nous. »

Cette dernière réplique laissa sur le cul le blond qui n'arrivait pas à le croire. Lui qui pensait que la conversation était entrain de régler les choses, cela n'avait été qu'illusion. Comprenant que rien ne pourrait le convaincre du contraire, le jeune homme préféra se taire en serrant les dents et regarda son tuteur partir loin de lui, haïssant l'ancien béguin de ce dernier. Le cœur peiné d'une telle tournure d'événements et de ne pas être cru, il revint à son projet initial et alla donc se préparer. Ce fut d'ailleurs assez rapide. A peine une heure après, un petit-déjeuner rapidement avalé dans un silence cérémonieux, Naruto était sur sa moto, bravant le verglas et le froid en direction de la demeure Hyuga. Devant, il sonna et eut la surprise de tomber sur Hanabi.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard aussi noir que la nuit et lui glaça le sang quand elle lui demanda ce que lui valait le déplaisir de le voir débarquer. A sa requête d'être annoncé auprès d'Hinata, il eut la désagréable surprise de la savoir absente.

« - Où est-elle alors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, l'informa la cadette de sa princesse. Et même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas de toute manière.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu oses me poser la question ! Se mit-elle en rage. Pour ta gouverne, je te signale que j'ai retrouvé ma sœur inconsciente hier matin et qu'elle a été alitée toute la journée.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Et ouais, gros malin. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Elle a refusé de nous le révéler, mais mon petit doigt me dit que tu en es pour quelque chose. De toute façon, dès qu'elle rencontre un problème, tu y es toujours impliqué. »

Naruto ne savait pas comment prendre cette information. La culpabilité lui broyait l'estomac. Mais quel con il a été. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'abandonner la veille. De un, sa dulcinée ne se serait pas senti aussi mal, aussi détruite et de deux, il aurait évité les événements de tantôt avec tout le monde le croyant infidèle. Son couple n'aurait pas été ainsi sur la sellette. Pourtant, cela ne changea pas son enthousiasme à voir tout s'arranger grâce à son pouvoir de persuasion, mais surtout grâce à la compassion légendaire d'Hinata. Il lui suffisait de trouver les bons mots. Peut-être qu'il devrait mettre un peu en parenthèse son amitié avec Sakura ? Ouais, il allait faire ça et tout ira beaucoup mieux, car finalement, ce qui dérangeait surtout sa belle était son lien avec la rose. A lui de convaincre cette dernière de ne pas trop le solliciter et pourquoi pas la persuader de le libérer de sa promesse. Plongé dans ses pensées, il en ressortit quand la voix d'Hanabi lui arriva de nouveau aux oreilles pour lui dire adieu.

« - Je vais te dire une bonne chose, Naruto. Je regrette, oui, je regrette d'avoir poussé Hinata à sortir avec toi sans que tu fasses tes preuves. Temari avait raison en fin de compte… A cause de toi, ma sœur est malheureuse et j'ai mal de l'entendre pleurer… Tu devrais sortir de sa vie. »

Ces mots prononcés, la cadette Hyuga claqua la porte au nez du jeune homme. Ce dernier eut tout de même le temps d'entrevoir Hiashi qui le snoba complètement d'un air stoïque et hautain avant de lui tourner le dos sans une seule salutation. Apparemment, la famille proche de sa belle lui en voulait et ne représentait plus du tout une alliée. La tête enfoncée dans les épaules, l'Uzumaki retourna à son bolide, réfléchissant aux paroles d'Hanabi. Sa princesse était-elle vraiment malheureuse ? En était-il vraiment responsable ? Pour la veille, il voulait bien en assumer la responsabilité, même si pour lui, le premier coupable était Neji. Mais pour le reste ? Quand même, c'était exagéré, comme il trouvait exagérer les accusations de ce penchant à donner la priorité à la rose. En tout cas, une chose était immuable. Il refusait de sortir de la vie d'Hinata et tenta une nouvelle destination.

En parlant de cette dernière, la Hyuga était en pleurs au pied d'une tombe portant une plaque au nom de sa défunte mère, au sein du caveau familiale. Elle était entrain de le nettoyer et de remplacer les fleurs fanées autant pour occuper son esprit que son corps. Elle racontait à l'âme de celle qui lui avait donné le jour tous ses déboires et ses peines. Elle était consciente qu'aucune réponse ne lui sera donnée, mais cela lui faisait du bien. Elle avait parfois l'impression de ressentir sa présence dans le vent qui lui chatouillait les cheveux. Cependant, ce soulagement ne pouvait durer plus longtemps. Peu désireuse de rentrer tout de suite chez elle, Hinata partit vers sa meilleure amie. Bien que celle-ci semble distante, elle avait besoin de se confier et d'entendre le point de vue d'une tierce personne qui ne mâcherait pas ses mots.

Arrivée, elle eut la surprise d'être accueillie par une Tenten affichant une inquiétude sur son visage, mais également une étincelle d'agacement. Surtout, de derrière elle, sortit Neji, furibond. Une nouvelle tension monta de nouveau entre les deux cousins et la désespérée oublia bien vite sa chance de se faire consoler. Encore une fois, elle allait devoir tout garder pour elle. Par contre, son parent n'eut pas la même considération. Il lui apprit que sa propre petite-amie avait eu la surprenante surprise d'un Naruto qui eut beaucoup de mal à contenir son amertume et sa colère à sa vision. Les souvenirs de la veille et de la matinée lui avait en effet envahi la tête et il avait failli perdre son sang-froid face à un Neji arrogant et le narguant. Il ne fallait pas sortir d'une grande école pour lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert un je t'avais prévenu, ou un j'avais raison.

Le blond avait réussi à se contenir et à demander si Hinata était avec eux. Bien entendu, son compère fit son fouineur et avait exigé d'en connaître la raison. Ne voulant pas lui répondre, s'en suivit une dispute que Tenten ne lui raconta pas, mais qui visiblement, l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs. Elle avait séparé les deux jeunes hommes en exigeant de Naruto qu'il quitta son domicile. Il était donc parti depuis un petit moment déjà sous le sourire narquois de Neji. Face à ce récit, la princesse du blondinet se sentit très mal à l'aise. Encore une fois, elle venait de gâcher la journée de sa meilleure amie. Se sentant coupable, elle décida de ne pas s'éterniser et prit congé le plus rapidement possible sans avoir soulagé son cœur. Bien que peinée, la Hyuga préféra faire ainsi. De toute manière, c'était son problème. Elle quitta donc le couple, mais pas sans un conseil de son cher cousin de bien réfléchir à la continuité de son couple. Selon lui, elle méritait tellement mieux qu'un homme à qui il manquait du panache et qui la traitait si mal.

Hinata était donc retournée chez elle où elle croisa Hanabi. Face à son visage défait et pâle, cette dernière omit de lui faire part de la visite de Naruto pour ne pas l'enfoncer encore plus. Elle l'aurait bien interrogée sur les raisons de sa mine si déprimante, mais se retint également. Sa sœur n'était visiblement pas en état. Elle se mit même à pleurer pour elle. Par contre, une personne se réjouit de la voir ainsi. Halya jubilait au spectacle de l'accomplissement de sa vengeance. Oui, elle avait fait le bon choix. Son alliance portait ses fruits. En plus, sa cousine avait visiblement oublié l'histoire des invitations subtilisées, surement à cause de sa déprime. Sinon, elle aurait été convoquée par Hiashi et expulsée du domaine. Ce qui n'était pas le cas et elle en était plus que satisfaite. De son côté, Naruto était de retour chez lui et comme à chaque fois que ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, faisait regretter au sac de sable de sa salle de sport d'avoir été choisi. Il se défoulait encore et encore, sous le regard inquiet de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne tenta même pas d'aller aux nouvelles et le comprenait plus que bien.

Les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent même de partir plus tôt en direction de l'école militaire. Ils l'avaient fait le plus discrètement possible. Pas par choix ou nécessité, mais cela s'était exécuté ainsi. Seul Juugo les salua sur le pas de la porte. Iruka en voulait toujours à Naruto et le soupçonnait encore d'avoir mis à mal, et même d'avoir peut-être mis fin à ses espérance d'amour. Il avait donc préféré ne pas rentrer en contact avec son fils adoptif. Ce dernier en fut affecté, car il trouvait cela injuste. Il avait l'impression de payer pour un autre. De plus, il n'avait pas réussi à contacter Hinata. Il avait beau l'appeler ou lui laisser des messages, elle refusait de lui répondre. Il se mit donc à réfléchir aux mots de Sasuke et décida donc de la laisser respirer, ainsi que de lui donner le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Ce fut donc le cœur lourd, rempli de regrets et d'amertume qu'il quitta Konoha sans savoir que d'une fenêtre son tuteur le regardait partir, une pointe de doute et de culpabilité au fond de lui.

La semaine qui suivit fut des plus moroses pour les deux amoureux. Le blond était toujours en attente de nouvelles de sa princesse. C'était une vraie torture et mettait à l'épreuve toute sa patience. C'était encore plus horrible à vivre que d'attendre qu'enfin, il puisse connaître l'acte charnel. L'incertitude, l'ignorance étaient très dures pour lui à vivre. Il en était devenu susceptible et beaucoup remerciait leur formation d'être très sportive. A travers le sport, il déversait toutes ses pensées sombres et sa rage. Quand des entraînements au combat avaient lieu, la majorité de ses camarades priait pour ne pas tomber sur lui comme adversaire, surtout au corps à corps. Seul Sasuke arrivait à lui faire face et à lui tenir tête sans la peur au ventre de se retrouver à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, les officiers formateurs avaient fini par les désigner comme duo par défaut.

Quand à Hinata, ses journées ne furent pas des plus glorieuses. Tout comme son encore petit-ami, son moral était dans les chaussettes. Ses premières nuits n'étaient que cauchemars durant lesquels elle le revoyait au lit avec la rouquine ou au bras de Sakura, se moquant d'elle. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était réveillée en sueur, son mauvais songe tambourinant à ses tempes. Plus d'une fois, elle avait l'impression de continuer, même les yeux ouverts, à entendre les rires et les paroles horribles sortir de la bouche d'un Naruto fantasmagorique. Il tenait la rose dans ses bras, parlant de pari ou d'un pacte qu'il aurait réussi à remplir et réclamant sa récompense. Cette dernière se résumait à les voir coucher ensemble comme des animaux, alors qu'elle était condamnée à les regarder faire, attachée qu'elle était par des chaînes. Tout ça se mêlait aux paroles des anciens, aux harcèlements qu'elle vivait toujours, et qui s'étaient intensifiés.

Puis, cela devint un peu plus calme dans son esprit au fil des jours. Hinata se mit à écouter en boucle les messages que lui avait envoyés son blond, lui demandant pardon et en la suppliant de discourir ensemble pour qu'enfin, ils puissent s'expliquer. La réflexion rythmait donc ses journées sous le regard inquiet d'Hanabi. Cette dernière avait fini par lui révéler la venue de Naruto en lui répétant mot pour mot leur échange. Son aînée n'avait fait aucun commentaire, se contentant de la remercier de son avis. Avis qu'elle demanda d'ailleurs à ses amies. Celles-ci avaient réussi à la coincer dans un coin pour connaître les raisons de sa mine si déconfite, presque dépressive. Elle n'affichait plus cette joie qui avait brillé en elle depuis sa mise en couple. Sautant sur l'occasion, bien qu'un peu désolée de les embêter avec ses problèmes, la Hyuga lui raconta ce terrible week-end.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de la réaction de Temari et de Karui. Les deux auraient bien émasculé l'élève-officier sur le champ et conseillèrent bien vite à leur camarade de rompre, même si cela allait être très difficile et douloureux. Elles étaient même prêtes à venir avec elle pour la soutenir, lui assurant qu'elles ne l'abandonneraient jamais dans cette épreuve. Hinata les remercia de leur soutien. Quand à Matsuri et Tenten, elles ne furent pas très claires et ne surent pas trop quoi lui conseiller, la laissant libre de faire son choix. Cependant, toutes pouvaient sentir que la balance penchait vers la solution de leur deux aînées. En fait, pour dire la vérité, la fille de Hiashi fut un peu peinée de lire en sa meilleure amie de l'impatience d'en finir et chez la petite-amie de Gaara de l'indifférence, même voir de l'hostilité.

Pour Ino, elle plaida pour qu'elle suspende cette décision et qu'elle discute en profondeur avec Naruto qui n'était pas connu pour sa nature volage. Il avait peut-être raison, mais surtout une bonne explication. Si elle l'aimait encore, s'accorder une nouvelle chance était peut-être à envisager. De son avis était Sakura. En fait, le rose était celle qui se montra la plus tenace à la convaincre de rester auprès de son meilleur ami. Pour elle, Hinata était la femme qui lui fallait en tout point, que cette épreuve était juste un mauvais moment à passer et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre dans peu de temps. Certes, il venait la voir pour se confier, mais jamais elle lui disait quoi faire, quoi décider. Elle insista aussi pendant longtemps sur le fait qu'il existait que de l'amitié entre eux. Elle y mettait son honneur en jeu et fut tellement enthousiaste à plaider sa cause, qu'elle faillit convaincre d'emblée la principale concernée par cette affaire.

Elle proposa même son aide pour botter les fesses de ce baka pour le pousser à mieux la considérer ou de prendre ses distances avec lui si elle le souhaitait. La rose fit cette énième proposition avec une telle tristesse dans les yeux et une telle sincérité, que la Hyuga n'eut pas le courage de l'accepter. Qui était-elle pour lui dire qui fréquenter ? C'était à Naruto d'y prendre garde. Sakura lui fit tout de même la promesse solennelle d'y faire également attention, s'excusant de les avoir envahis sans s'en rendre compte. Hinata lui en fut grès et lui sourit faiblement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus, car un malaise se ressentait au fond d'elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une étrange sensation sévissait en elle. Est-ce que cela venait de ses cauchemars, des insinuations des pamphlets ou du sens théâtral qu'y mettait l'Haruno, mais elle avait l'impression que cette dernière sur jouait ?

En tout cas, cela faisait beaucoup à réfléchir et la jeune femme y déployait le peu d'énergie que lui laissait ses études et ses pleurs. En effet, plus d'un soir, elle se mettait à pleurer dès qu'elle posait le regard sur le casque de moto que lui avait donné Naruto et qui ne servait qu'à prendre la poussière. C'était peut-être complètement idiot, mais c'était comme si cet objet focalisait toutes ses déceptions et les souvenirs douloureux de sa romance. Malheureusement, ils en avaient beaucoup, au point qu'ils donnaient l'illusion de supplanter les bons. Malgré tout, Hinata continuait à l'aimer terriblement, qu'elle pourrait défier l'Enfer pour lui. Cependant, cela suffirait-il à la rendre heureuse ? Ses doutes n'étoufferont-ils pas un jour son couple, le poussant à chercher une liberté ailleurs ?

Une certitude était née de ces journées à poser le pour et le contre. Ainsi, juste avant l'arrivée du week-end, la jeune femme eut enfin le courage de répondre à son petit-ami. C'était le jeudi soir, et ce dernier venait de prendre sa douche pour finir par travailler ses cours, accompagné par Sasuke, toujours en fidèle cohabitant dans cette chambre aménagée pour deux personnes. Au début, il ne prit pas garde à la lumière provenant de son téléphone jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette à vibrer. La flemme de répondre le prit et il ne réagit aucunement. Il s'était lassé de passer son temps libre au téléphone, surtout si c'était pour entendre son interlocutrice lui raconter comment Hinata déprimait et retrouvait du réconfort auprès d'un certain chien mouillé. Par contre, après s'être tu, son portable ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se remit à faire ses siennes. Agacé, le blond se résigna à répondre.

« - Ouais, salua-t-il d'un ton dur et froid.

-…

\- Hinata ! Se leva Naruto tellement il était surpris. Enfin, j'entends ta voix mélodieuse. Je désespérais. Cela m'a tellement manqué. Excuse-moi pour l'accueil. Je ne m'attendais pas à ton coup fil. J'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

-…

\- Bien sûr. J'aurai toujours du temps pour toi… Attends, je vais me trouver un coin tranquille. »

Ni une, ni deux, l'Uzumaki se précipita vers la porte, mais se fit arrêter par la poigne de Sasuke. D'un geste, ce dernier lui montra un livre, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il lui laissait l'usage de la chambre pendant qu'il irait à la bibliothèque. Lui souriant, son frère de cœur lui en fut reconnaissant, car il était vrai qu'à part dehors, les moyens de s'isoler n'étaient pas nombreux. Il risquait de croiser quelqu'un d'indiscret dans les couloirs. Malheureusement, il pleuvait, donc l'extérieur était à exclure. Quand l'Uchiwa disparut enfin, le blond put reprendre la conversation après avoir soufflé un bon coup.

« - Je suis à toi, ma princesse.

-…

\- Evidemment que je désire sortir de cette situation sans queue, ni tête engendrée par cette dispute ridicule et cette… cette femme. Je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas touchée et que je n'ai rien à voir avec sa présence chez moi. Je…

-…

\- Oui, je peux être à Konoha ce week-end, fronça des sourcils le jeune homme face au ton sérieux employé par sa petite-amie.

-…

\- D'accord. Je serais là et on discutera de tout ça tranquillement.

-…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai à l'heure… Je te le promets.

\- A samedi alors, dit Naruto d'un ton attristé d'une conversation si courte. Hinata ?

-…

\- Je t'aime et… je ne veux pas te perdre. »

A l'autre bout du fil, un silence suivit cette déclaration. La dite jeune femme, les yeux humides, hésitait à répondre. Quand son prénom fut de nouveau prononcé où s'entendait appréhension de ne pas recevoir réciprocité, elle daigna le faire.

« - Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir Naruto. »

Puis, elle raccrocha pour enfin laisser libre court à des flots d'émotions au travers de ses larmes. En elles se mêlaient doute, amour, joie et tristesse. C'était un mélange assez bizarre qui mettait ses nerfs à dure épreuve. Le rappel de la possible infidélité de son aimé avait rouvert la blessure de son cœur. Ne désirant pas s'y attarder, Hinata avait mis très vite fin à la discussion. Il valait mieux régler ce genre d'affaire face à face, plutôt qu'au téléphone. Elle espérait maintenant avoir fait le bon choix pour tout deux et d'avoir la force d'aller jusqu'au bout, de ne pas flancher face aux azurs de celui qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années s'il refusait. Cette appréhension ne la quitta pas durant la journée qui la séparait de ce samedi fatidique où tout se jouerait. Ca passait ou ça cassait.

Elle ne fut pas la seule. En effet, l'Uzumaki avait un mauvais pressentiment suite à ce coup de fil des plus brefs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait devoir trancher une question importante et que cela aura un impact pour son avenir sentimental. Non, tout allait bien se passer. Une bonne discussion, des pardons mutuels et c'était reparti. Hinata et lui s'aimaient trop pour se séparer. C'est vrai quoi ! Ils avaient encore plein de choses à vivre tous les deux entourés de leurs amis. En tout cas, Sasuke l'avait trouvé bien songeur quand il était revenu dans leur chambre. C'était d'ailleurs très étrange car il l'aurait imaginé plus joyeux d'avoir eu sa copine au téléphone. Leur avenir s'assombrait-il ?

Ainsi arriva ce jour à la fois attendu et appréhendé. De peur d'arriver en retard comme à son accoutumée au rendez-vous, Naruto avait pris très large. Il était arrivé avec au moins deux heures d'avance pour être sur d'être présent. En fait, l'entretien étant prévu à 14 h, il avait même décidé de déjeuner sur place, dans un restaurant avoisinant le parc où il devait retrouver sa dulcinée. Il avait même pris le temps d'acheter un bouquet de roses blanches et jaunes. La phase séduction pouvait commencer. Il était maintenant entrain de siroter son café que de l'entrée, il vit surgir un couple qu'il connaissait bien. Cependant, ce n'était pas ça qui le scotcha sur place. Les deux personnes se tenaient par la main et l'homme offrait un tendre baiser sur la nuque de sa compagne alors qu'ils suivaient un serveur jusqu'à leur table. Sortant de son étonnement, le blond prit son bouquet avec lui, et se dirigea vers eux, une lueur de taquinerie illuminant son visage.

« - Alors on nous fait des cachotteries, Tsunade, Jiraya.

\- Naruto, sursauta sa marraine.

\- Tiens gamin, tu es là ? Nous ne t'avions pas vu, dit à son tour le sexologue.

\- C'est que j'ai pu comprendre, lui sourit leur filleul. Il faut avouer que vous étiez trop occupés à vous bécoter pour vous préoccuper des autres.

\- Naruto ! S'offusqua la Senju. Bon, au lieu de dire des bêtises et de te donner en spectacle, tu devrais rejoindre Hinata. Ces fleurs sont pour elle, non ?»

A ce prénom, les yeux de l'Uzumaki se voilèrent un instant et il se tendit, une aura sombre l'entourant instantanément. Il était de nature confiant, mais savoir que son couple était sur le fil du rasoir le rendait mal à l'aise. Toutefois, il se reprit en souriant à ceux qu'il considérait comme des membres de sa famille. Cependant, son changement d'humeur n'avait pas échappé au professionnel qu'était Jiraya.

« - Ca va mon grand ?

\- Ouais, ouais… Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ca ne se passe pas bien avec Hinata, ne peut s'empêcher Tsunade qui prit conscience du malaise à son tour.

\- Si… Si, tenta de contredire Naruto avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête devant l'air insistant du couple. Enfin, disons que nous sommes entrain de passer une zone de turbulence en ce moment. Je dois la voir à 14 h pour tout arranger.

\- Tiens assis-toi et raconte-nous. Il reste encore du temps avant ton rendez-vous, alors si on peut t'aider à y voir plus clair.

\- Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger… J'étais juste venu vous taquiner un peu.

\- On insiste, affirma Tsunade appuyée par son compagnon. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne passera pas le reste de la journée ensemble. Il faut savoir où se trouvent nos priorités dans la vie et là, c'est toi. »

« Savoir où se trouvent nos priorités ». Cette phrase résonnait dans le cœur du blond. Il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part, mais où ? Il ne savait plus, mais son petit doigt lui disait que c'était important. Il fut sorti de sa réflexion par la voix de son parrain.

\- Naruto, nous ne sommes pas aveugles. Tu as l'air confiant, mais on sent que tu es préoccupé par quelque chose et nous aimerions t'aider. C'est notre rôle de t'écouter et de te conseiller. »

Touché par cette intention qui lui avait manqué d'Iruka, Naruto s'installa en les remerciant. En effet, depuis le malheureux week-end dernier et cette histoire, son père adoptif n'avait pas daigné ni répondre au téléphone, ni le croiser depuis qu'il était rentré la veille. Le blond commença alors à détailler tous ces événements avec un bon moral. Pendant ce temps, au centre du parc juste en face du restaurant, Hinata s'avança vers un banc. Comme à son accoutumée, elle arriva en avance d'au moins une heure. Elle espérait que tout allait bien se passer malgré le stress qui naissait en elle. Aimant regarder filer l'eau et la voir virevolter dans l'air grâce à la force de sa fontaine, elle se dirigea vers le banc le plus proche de l'étendue bleutée et s'y installa. De son sac, elle en tira de la laine rouge et des aiguilles à tricoter, puis se mit à l'œuvre. Alors qu'elle avait déjà réalisé quelques mailles, une silhouette lui cacha la faible lumière de novembre et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Intriguée, mais aussi le cœur battant de croire Naruto en avance pour une fois et devant elle, le souffle court, la Hyuga leva les yeux. A la vue qui s'offrit à elle, ses mains se mirent à trembler qu'elle en lâcha son ouvrage qui s'écrasa à terre. Une main s'abaissa jusqu'à lui pour le ramasser et me lui tendre en faisant entendre une douce affirmation.

« - Bonjour, mademoiselle… Je sais que je suis la dernière personne que vous désirez voir, mais j'aimerai vous parler. »

La voix de cet individu à la chevelure rousse aida Hinata à sortir de sa stupeur, mais la nausée la prit car oui, elle n'aurait désiré aucunement croiser cette femme qui était l'instigatrice de sa plus grande blessure. Bien que sa surprise était grande, la jeune femme se reprit et récupéra son œuvre. Elle le rangea et se leva en silence. Sans prononcer une seule parole, de la façon la plus stoïque dont elle était capable du haut de son éducation Hyuga, elle s'avança sans dénier lui donner attention. Elle pouvait paraître calme alors que la vérité était toute autre. La panique était l'énergie qui faisait battre son cœur. Alors qu'elle s'était éloignée de quelques pas, sa visiteuse insista d'une voix des plus plaintives.

« - Je vous en prie, mademoiselle. Je devine que vous m'en voulez, que vous devez certainement me prendre pour la pire des femmes à voler l'homme d'une autre, peut-être même la responsable de votre rupture ou, si ce n'est pas encore fait, d'y songer mais… Je vous assure que je ne suis coupable d'aucun acte répréhensible avec votre petit-ami… malgré les apparences. »

Malheureusement pour elle, Hinata resta comme sourde, bien qu'elle s'était stoppée pour l'écouter, par politesse, par curiosité, elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Elle était en pleine confusion et réflexion. Le début de ce récit coïncidait avec celui de Naruto. Si elle avait voulu lui nuire, elle se pavanerait devant elle… Ceci dit… Cela pouvait être aussi un nouveau mensonge, un moyen de l'endormir pour mieux continuer à lui planter un couteau dans le dos… Et puis, pas sûr que cela changerait vraiment les choses. Finalement, son débat intérieur abouti, elle préféra continuer à la fuir. A cela, la femme sentit son cœur être en peine. En espoir de cause, elle tenta une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, se précipitant en avant, lui saisit le bras pour l'obliger à stopper sa marche.

« - Mademoiselle, je n'ai aucune légitimité à vous soumettre en quoi que ce soit, mais je pense avoir le droit de me défendre, mais surtout… je veux vous aider… Je ne supporterai pas que vous rompiez avec votre bonheur à cause de moi alors qu'il ne sait rien passer… C'est un malentendu.

Face à cette supplique prononcée avec une telle douleur dans la voix, Hinata resta interdite quelques instants. Que faire ? L'écouter ou ne pas l'écouter ? Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait avoir confiance. Et puis, un autre point la rendait réticente à lui offrir le bénéfice du doute sur un plateau.

-Même si je vous accorde un moment, pourquoi vous croirais-je ? A ce que je me souvienne, monsieur Umino ne semble pas vous donner le bon dieu sans confession… et j'ai toujours eu confiance dans le jugement de mon ancien instituteur. Il avait l'air de vous croire plus que capable de ce genre de scénario, sous-entendant que cela s'était déjà produit. »

Le ton, mais surtout la dernière allusion blessèrent la femme qui en tremblait. La Huyga pouvait le sentir au travers de sa main. Meurtrie, elle détourna la tête et laissa couler sur sa joue une unique larme. Ses yeux transpiraient leur tristesse et leurs meurtrissures. Sa peine était si grande qu'elle toucha la princesse de Naruto. Sa nature empathique prit le dessus et elle douta de son choix. Toute personne avait le droit à se défendre. Ne ferait-elle pas preuve de maturité et d'humanité acceptant de lui consacrer quelques minutes ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre au fond ? Posant sa main libre sur celle qui la maintenait, elle se montra douce pour attirer de nouveau son attention sur elle. A cette caresse de compassion, son interlocutrice jeta ses yeux sur les siens et y vit un peu de tendresse, mélangé certes à un doute, mais il était, quoi qu'il en soit, légitime.

« - Très bien, je vous écouterai.

-Merci, vraiment merci. Je vous propose d'aller nous asseoir. »

Hinata acquiesça et se retrouva à ses côtés sur le banc qu'elle avait initialement quitté. Cependant, les explications tardèrent à venir. Sa voisine semblait perdue dans la contemplation de la danse d'eau de la fontaine. Toutefois, ses pupilles agitées témoignaient de l'agitation de son esprit. En effet, l'inconnue rassemblait ses idées et pesaient le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle allait raconter. Soufflant un bon coup, elle se lança.

« - Je ne me suis pas présentée plus correctement et je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi cavalière en vous abordant ainsi.

\- Ce n'est rien. Dans un sens, je peux le comprendre.

\- Je m'appelle Mei Terumi. Et avant de vous relater les faits de la semaine dernière, laissez-moi vous narrer une histoire.

-Une histoire ? En quoi cela va m'aider. Il m'est déjà assez difficile de vous faire face, alors si c'est juste pour un conte que vous me retardez, autant que nous cessions tout de suite, se leva Hinata, qui voyait l'heure de son rendez-vous s'approcher à grand pas.

\- Je vous en prie, plaida la rousse. Je pense que c'est nécessaire pour bien vous expliquer le lien qui existe entre les événements et ce que Iru…, enfin, monsieur Umino pense être une certitude… Sachez que ce sera aussi pénible pour moi de vous la rapporter que pour vous de l'entendre. »

La lueur qui émanait de cette femme, mélangeant détermination et torture, eut raison de la résistance de la Hyuga. La sincérité était palpable en cet instant entre les deux et remporta la victoire. La dulcinée de l'Uzumaki se rassit et se prépara à écouter attentivement la narration qui lui fut faite.

« - C'est l'histoire d'une adolescente sur le chemin de l'âge adulte. Cette jeune fille vivait une vie des plus banales et un quotidien aussi commun que ses camarades d'école. Son existence n'était pas spécialement plus heureuse ou plus malheureuse que celle des autres. Elle a grandi bercer par les contes durant son enfance, puis plus tard par les romans d'amour où la petite timide et harcelée de la classe arrive à changer par son amour le badboy de l'établissement. Elle espérait avoir la chance de vivre une telle aventure, de trouver le bon du premier coup, mais voilà, au collège, ce fut la douche froide. Aucuns garçons ne s'intéressaient à elle, et même les filles la laissaient la plupart du temps seule. Personne ne la regardait. Elle se sentait comme insignifiante, lui rappelant un peu trop son quotidien de chez elle, alors qu'elle entendait ses camarades se vanter de sortir avec un tel, ou un tel.

A force de regarder des magazines people, elle enviait toutes ses stars à la vie facile et séduisante par leur plastique, ou même juste la mannequin inconnue d'une affiche sur qui les garçons bavaient. L'adolescente se mit alors à penser que l'ignorance des populaires avait pour cause son physique, qu'ils devaient certainement trouver ennuyeux, inintéressant et non prompt à la réussite. Durant la dernière année de collège, voulant qu'enfin, on la considère comme quelqu'un à ne pas jeter aux orties, elle décida de changer. Elle fit un régime, et supplia sa mère de lui acheter des soutiens-gorges push-up pour donner du volume à sa poitrine. Elle s'habilla comme si elle était plus âgée, afin de paraître plus adulte. Elle se maquilla plus que de raisons, mais surtout elle apprit à devenir hypocrite.

A l'origine, c'était une jeune fille avec un fort caractère qui répondait facilement aux provocations pour ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds. Elle avait du mordant, mais changea. Elle commença alors à ne plus intervenir et à fermer sa bouche, à part pour acquiescer, à rigoler aux blagues pas drôles des populaires, et à accepter une ou deux cigarettes, se retenant quand elle entendait des idioties ou quand certains critiquaient les plus fragiles, ceux qu'ils aimaient appeler les inférieurs, et dont faisait d'ailleurs partie la seule amie qu'elle avait réussi à se faire durant sa première année de collégienne. Petit à petit, elle ne considéra plus cette dernière et s'éloigna. Ainsi, on commença à un peu s'intéresser à elle. Enfin, d'abord ce furent les filles du groupe qui appréciaient de plus en plus son look, acceptant de faire du shopping avec elle. Ce qui la remplit de joie. Puis, même si cela prit plusieurs mois, elle s'intégra, sans vraiment encore faire parti intégralement de leur monde.

Elle le fut totalement du moment où un des garçons lui demanda d'être sa petite-amie. Par chance, ce fut celui pour qui elle avait eu le béguin depuis son entrée au collège et accepta d'emblée. Enfin, elle allait être l'héroïne de sa propre romance et pourquoi pas changer la mentalité du groupe. Au début, tout se passa bien et elle était heureuse, mais surtout elle voyait de la considération et de l'admiration dans les yeux de ses camarades de classe. Elle découvrit que ses nouvelles amies avaient menti et n'étaient jamais sorties avec un garçon. Elle était en réalité la première des populaires à être en couple et son statut au milieu d'eux se vit augmenter, lui permettant d'arriver jusqu'au sommet. Tout son être en était flatté. De plus, elle se sentait si bien de se savoir aimer, enfin si c'était vraiment de l'amour.

La jeune fille en était tellement aveugle qu'elle ne réalisa pas que son rêve d'être l'instigatrice du changement, comme dans les romans, était un échec et a été envoyé aux oubliettes. Bien au contraire, sans s'en rendre compte, le système du groupe l'avait absorbé insidieusement. Ainsi, elle ne bougea aucun doigt quand les populaires firent vivre l'enfer à sa seule véritable amie. Cette dernière tenta de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle se fourvoyait et qu'elle avait changé, mais pas en bien. Malheureusement, elle lui tourna le dos en la critiquant et à en la rabaissant devant tout le monde qui ne faisait que de rire, l'accusant même d'être juste jalouse de son statut important. Se voyant abandonner, la pauvre victime coupa alors les ponts. Elle dût même changer d'école quand elle fut victime d'un harcèlement plus poussé. Sans vraiment le vouloir, la nouvelle populaire avait en effet donné le feu vert pour qu'elle soit transformée en bouc émissaire.

Cela ne fit ni chaud, ni froid à l'héroïne de cette comédie qui découvrit qu'en fin de compte, elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de son petit-ami et rompit quelques temps après. Elle perdit alors son aura auprès du groupe et on ne se retournait plus sur son passage. Puis, un autre garçon lui proposa de sortir ensemble. Elle accepta, bien qu'à peine attirer. Il était gentil alors pourquoi ne pas essayer. Ses « amies » la félicitèrent, surtout celles qui n'en avaient toujours pas trouvé. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps, à peine une semaine. Puis, ce fut un autre qui lui proposa avant de rompre à nouveau et ainsi de suite. Quand certaines lui posaient la question pourquoi elle enchaînait les relations, elle leur répondait que si elle n'essayait pas, comment elle pouvait savoir si le garçon lui convenait ou pas, oubliant de faire un travail sur elle-même pour connaître ses réels sentiments et apprendre à se connaître mutuellement. Au final, toutes et tous parlaient d'elle, mais pas forcément en bien, mais elle y resta sourde. Elle ne retint que les éloges et les regards admirateurs sans prendre conscience que certain d'entre eux se transformaient en désintérêt et désapprobation au bout d'un moment.

Ce cinéma continua jusqu'au lycée. Quand elle y entra, l'adolescente se retint de toutes relations le temps de la première année afin de s'y faire son trou. Puis, elle recommença. C'était même parfois elle qui initialisait la demande, bien que dans la majorité, c'étaient les garçons qui venaient la chercher. Toutefois, cette fois, ses relations duraient un peu plus longtemps, mais surtout elle attendait de ressentir quelques émois. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait, car toutes ses histoires se finissaient par une rupture dans un temps plus ou moins long. A chaque fois, elle ne restait pas seule longtemps après. Il lui arrivait même de commencer à sortir avec un garçon, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore rompu avec un autre. Etrangement, bien qu'un peu gênée, elle n'y fit pas grand cas. Tout ce qu'elle savait et qui lui réchauffait le cœur, c'était ce sentiment qu'on parlait d'elle, mais surtout qu'elle plaisait. Si les garçons se bousculaient à sa porte, c'était que son charme était indéniable et qu'on l'aimait. Elle en était certaine et elle adorait cette sensation.

Ce fut durant sa plus grande romance, celle qui lui semblait la plus sérieuse, qu'elle eut sa première fois. C'était juste avant le baccalauréat. Malheureusement, son petit-ami, dont elle pensait être amoureuse sincèrement et profondément, la quitta juste après, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était sorti avec elle que pour perdre son pucelage avant la fac et comme elle avait une réputation de chaudasse sans attache, il n'avait pas eu peur qu'elle refusa. Il n'avait pas prévu que cela mettrait autant de temps, c'est tout. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si elle était tombée dans son propre piège. D'ailleurs, il avait été surpris de l'avoir vu vierge. Cela la détruit. Elle réalisa que beaucoup la courtisaient au collège juste pour sa popularité, et maintenant au lycée, pour espérer coucher avec elle, une réputation de « pute » lui collant à la peau. Elle se rendit aussi compte qu'ils rompaient souvent parce qu'elle leur avait dit non, contrairement à ce qu'ils lui disaient.

Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi elle n'avait plus d'amies et les regards haineux de certaines de ses camarades qui la prenaient pour une croqueuse d'hommes, Au début, elle avait pensé que leur réaction était de la jalousie, mais en réalité, c'était du mépris. Elle était vue comme une voleuse de garçons. En effet, plus d'une fois, elle s'était mise en couple avec celui dont une d'entre elles était amoureuse et elle le savait ou du moins s'en doutait. Quand elle rompait, certaines avaient la joie de former un couple avec leur béguin, mais d'autres n'avaient pas cette chance ou le vivaient très mal et refusaient, surtout quand l'adolescent tentait de leur expliquer qu'il était sorti avec la « voleuse » pour avoir un peu d'expérience avant de se déclarer. Ceux-ci se mordaient alors les doigts d'avoir pris cette décision quand ils ressortaient avec une joue rouge et douloureuse.

Plus tard, notre nouvelle bachelière suivit ses études à l'université. On pourrait penser que sa mésaventure l'avait si touchée qu'elle aurait changé son comportement et se serait éloignée des hommes. Et bien non. Cependant, cette fois, c'était elle qui les chassait pour en faire son quatre heures, refusant de perdre le contrôle et se laisser encore une fois avoir. Elle développa ainsi une sexualité épanouie et libre. Les hommes n'étaient pas les seuls à aimer le sexe et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit de connaître ce plaisir sans attache sous prétexte qu'elle était une femme. De plus, elle rejetait ceux qui s'accrochaient à elle, allant parfois à les prendre de haut en les moquant. Elle les humiliait, se vengeant en quelque sorte de sa propre humiliation.

Tomba-t-elle amoureuse ? Parfois, oui. Quand c'était le cas, elle arrivait malheureusement toujours à tout gâcher, développant un sens inné pour l'infidélité. Elle se disait donc qu'elle était du genre libertine. Ne souhaitant pas toutefois vivre seule, aspirant à la vie commune, il lui était donc nécessaire de trouver un partenaire partageant la même façon de vivre la sexualité. Elle pensa un jour l'avoir trouvé après ses études qu'elle l'épousa. En ce temps-là, elle avait l'impression d'être heureuse, mais une ombre planait toujours sur elle. Son intimité n'était pas aussi épanouie qu'elle le croyait. C'était comme si elle vivait avec un constant désir sexuel au fin fond d'elle, comme non assouvi. Elle imposait donc à son mari un rythme effréné et de nombreux rapports, le forçant presque quand il le lui refusait, le harcelant pour qu'il cède, tout comme elle le faisait avec ses ex à l'université.

Quand elle n'arrivait pas à l'inciter à assouvir son envie, sa frustration et sa contrariété étaient telle qu'elle se mettait à se masturber de façon compulsive plusieurs fois par jour. Cependant, la jeune fille devenue adulte était incapable d'éteindre la flamme brûlante qui la dévorait. Elle commença alors à déroger aux règles du libertinage qu'elle avait établies avec son époux. Tous deux avaient décidé de pratiquer l'échangisme qu'avec des couples partageant le même penchant qu'eux. Ils pouvaient avoir des amants, mais qu'à la condition que ces derniers ne soient ni mineurs, ni ignorants de leur statut, n'espérant rien d'autre que du sexe, pas de relation sentimentale. Elle se mit alors à ne plus sélectionner ses partenaires, prenant ou acceptant le premier venu quelque soit son physique, et son âge tant qu'il était sorti de la puberté, entrant dans un jeu de séduction qui l'amenait au point du harcèlement, en insistant jusqu'à ce que sa cible se retrouve à répondre à son appétit.

Elle pouvait enchaîner les rapports sexuels à une fréquence folle de jour comme de nuit. Elle pouvait même être amenée à coucher au travail avec des collèges qui finirent par ne plus la respecter professionnellement et la voir que comme une femme facile. Dans sa chasse de sexualité, elle recroisait aussi d'anciens camarades de lycée ou d'université et confirmait par son comportement la rumeur et la réputation qu'elle avait alors, surtout quand elle rencontra celui qui lui avait brisé le coeur. Elle était tellement obnubilée par sa recherche d'assouvir ses pulsions que tout le reste et la prudence n'existaient plus. Ainsi, elle acceptait de n'utiliser aucuns préservatifs tant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle voulait. Tant pis si l'homme se montrait violent, elle l'était plus que lui. Tant pis, si elle se retrouvait avec une maladie sexuellement transmissible. Mais surtout tant pis, si elle faisait souffrir son époux qui ne la reconnaissait plus, son entourage amical et sa famille.

En effet, l'insatiable femme alla même jusqu'à harceler les maris des rares amies qu'elle avait ou a accepté leur assiduité très facilement. Certaines d'entre elles faisaient parti de leur cercle libertin, donc au début, cela ne poussa pas vraiment de problème, sauf qu'au fur et à mesure, elle ne respectait plus les règles de l'échangisme, donnant juste l'impression qu'elle désirait leur voler leur homme. D'autres de ses connaissances ne formaient pas de couple enclin au libertinage, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de tenter à séduire leurs époux. Ainsi, elle les poussa à l'infidélité, ou se laissait faire quand c'étaient eux qui désiraient faire appel à ses services spéciaux. Elle se trouva donc bien souvent au milieu de disputes conjugales et de divorces. D'autres résistaient pourtant, subissant encore et encore ses assiduités pour les faire craquer. Ce fut le cas d'un de ses collèges qui s'avéra être son premier béguin et qui était mariée avec son ancienne meilleure amie. Il était très épris de cette dernière et refusait de la tromper.

Un jour, l'ancienne victime de la classe la surprit sur les genoux de son mari assis sur la chaise de son bureau, le chevauchant, la jupe remontée, tentant de l'inciter à la prendre alors qu'il était sur le point de la repousser. Quand il vit enfin sa femme, il se leva promptement, la faisant tomber et plaida sa cause, lui rappelant tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà rapporté du comportement de leur ancienne camarade d'école. Au début, l'actrice de cette tragédie voulut se défendre en faisant sa fière hautaine, mais bien vite, confirma le refus de celui qu'elle aurait désiré pour amant. Ainsi, ce fut donc sur elle que celle qui avait tant tenté de la mettre en garde par le passé, se mit à vociférer l'insultant. Alors comme ça, en plus de l'avoir abandonnée, brisant leur amitié, elle continuait à vouloir faire son malheur en lui volant son homme se comportant vraiment comme une « pute ».

Elle fit si bien qu'elle ne vit pas la profonde tristesse et détresse dans les yeux de notre héroïne. Car, oui, il ne fallait pas croire que cette dernière était heureuse de vivre ainsi, de sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait et sur les perches qu'on lui tendait. Sa conscience était à chaque fois mortifiée. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était horrible, qu'elle ne méritait pas le pardon. Elle en avait même honte, se mettant à vomir sur son propre comportement, mais rien n'arrivait à l'en empêcher. Et elle en paya le prix.

En effet, elle perdit son emploi pour faute grave à force de ne plus gérer ses dossiers correctement. Ses derniers amis lui tournèrent le dos, la privant de vie sociale qui était déjà presque inexistante à force de s'isoler à sa propre initiative, ne supportant plus le regard et le jugement des autres sur elle. Le divorce termina son mariage sans qu'elle s'y oppose, sachant qu'elle en était la principale responsable. Elle culpabilisait trop d'avoir obligé son époux à subir les conséquences de ses actes et de lui avoir donné l'impression que de n'être qu'un objet sexuel pour elle, mais surtout d'avoir brisé sa propre famille en séduisant ses beaux-frères. Cela avait été la goutte d'eau de trop pour son mari. Elle tenta quand même d'affronter son problème seule, mais n'ayant personne pour l'écouter, elle échoua. Cette situation nourrit ainsi encore plus ses angoisses.

La dépression était à sa porte et pour la contrer et atténuer ses peurs, elle s'enfonça encore plus dans sa dérive. Elle continua donc à se laisser submerger par ses envies brutales et à sa recherche de l'état extatique que promettait le sexe. Malheureusement, il lui arrivait de ne pas jamais réussir à jouir, ayant des rapports purement mécaniques. Alors, elle dépensait tout son argent en sextoys, en habits sexy, dans les clubs et les sorties dans le seul objectif de trouver des partenaires l'aidant à atteindre l'orgasme et ses effets tant rechercher. Ainsi, parfois, elle l'atteignait et à chaque fois, espérait qu'enfin, elle soit rassasiée, mais c'était insuffisant. La satisfaction la fuyait inexorablement, l'obligeant à multiplier les aventures sensuelles, afin de poursuivre le bien-être qu'elle ressentait à jouir. C'était devenu un besoin impérieusement vital, plus vital que de se nourrir ou de dormir.

Durant des périodes de lucidité, cette pauvre hère tentait de se refreiner, ne supportant pas d'être autant assujetti à ses pulsions, mais la dépression la rattrapait en réalisant qu'en réalité, elle n'était jamais vraiment tombée amoureuse, n'arrivant pas à s'attacher à quelqu'un. Ses idées sombres et ses crises de panique l'envahissaient à nouveau. Elle en tremblait. Elle était en état de manque comme une droguée à la cocaïne, ou un alcoolique à sa bouteille, lui faisant vivre un enfer. Et elle recommençait pour se sentir mieux jusqu'au retour de sa culpabilité à se comporter en véritable cannibale du sexe, détruisant sa vie et celle des autres. Elle était rentrée alors dans un cercle vicieux qui la rendait toute sauf heureuse… »

Un silence suivit ce long monologue. Les deux protagonistes restèrent dans leurs pensées, n'osant pas encore le rompre, digérant les propos. Et puis, elles ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil sur Mei. Cette dernière regardait devant elle, les yeux semblant plonger dans une profonde mélancolie. Les mots lui manquèrent pour continuer tellement il lui était difficile de retenir ses sanglots. En effet, tout au long de son récit, sa voix s'était mise à trembler, comme si elle vivait elle-même la souffrance de cette femme si perdue, si solitaire… si malheureuse. A la fin, ses pleurs ne purent rester contenus et s'échappèrent de son cœur. Attendrie, la Hyuga posa une main sur celle de son interlocutrice. Personne ne devrait vivre une telle histoire, et pourtant, une petite voix lui disait que cette dernière était vraie. Par contre, était-ce une amie, une parente, ou peut-être même…

« - Mei,…, alors tu… tu n'étais pas… Tu es une nymphomane, s'éleva la voix roque d'un homme d'un ton mélangeant interrogation et sidération.

-Iruka, » se mirent à souffler les deux représentantes de Vénus, en se retournant vers la source.

C'était en effet, le père adoptif de Naruto qui se tenait debout devant elles, après s'être sorti de derrière l'arbre qui se trouvait à proximité du banc sur lequel elles étaient installées. Sortant de son mutisme dans laquelle cette apparition l'avait plongée, la Terumi lui demanda, d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu sûre, mais qui était encore troublé par sa détresse, ce qu'il faisait ici. L'instituteur l'informa qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de prendre l'air après des jours enfermés à réfléchir à la situation.

« - Je t'ai vue discuter avec Hinata. Ne voulant pas la laisser seule devant toi après ce qui s'est passé, je me suis avancé et…

-Je vois. Tu voulais sans doute la protéger de ma perversité,…, de peur que je la convertisse au monde du sexe dépravé et dénoué de sens, » vociféra Mei, en qui on sentait toute la tristesse de la vision qu'il avait d'elle.

A cela, l'Umino sembla des plus gênés et ne savait plus où se mettre, car oui, il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qui venait d'être prononcé. Au moment où il avait aperçu les deux femmes, la colère de la semaine passée avait resurgi d'un coup, ainsi que la déception et la perte de ses espoirs. Bien qu'il était encore en froid avec son fils adoptif, il ne voulait pas son malheur et il refusait que la dulcinée de ce dernier soit entraînée dans la noirceur de celle dont il était tombé amoureux une seconde fois. Cependant, dès qu'il avait compris le sujet de la conversation, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se cacher pour l'espionner. Quand fut évoquée la période université qui avait vu naître leur rencontre, son souffle avait commencé à lui manquer et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Des rapprochements se faisaient dans son esprit, des regroupements. Ce fut surtout l'énumération de ce que fut la vie de cette femme qui lui donna la nausée, pas contre elle, mais contre lui-même, mais aussi contre Naruto d'avoir profité d'elle. Il l'avait jugée tellement vite, trop vite même.

« - Je suppose que tu t'es caché quand tu as entendu notre conversation, » termina Mei.

Iruka acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, alors que de son côté la petite-amie de l'Uzumaki était quelque peu stupéfaite par l'étroitesse du lien qui semblait unir les deux adultes. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître.

« - Et tu… tu sais maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je l'ai compris… Mais comment… ? Pourquoi… pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ?...

-… Je…

\- Que les médecins ont soupçonné un dysfonctionnement hormonal avec un déséquilibre de la sérotonine, de la dopamine et de la norépinephrine, ou des neurotransmetteurs au niveau du cerveau, me rendant complètement « folle ».

Que les origines de mes maux viennent plus probablement d'une instabilité émotionnelle et psychologique probablement liée à ces événements traumatiques de ma vie.

Que je voulais probablement me venger des hommes après avoir été « utilisée » pour leur dépucelage au lycée avant d'être jetée comme une vieille chaussette… Que j'avais un besoin impérieux d'affection, de reconnaissance et de sécurité, à cause de ma famille… Ah ma famille… Une mère qui m'en privait en partant tous les quatre matins pour son travail, ne revenant que quelques jours pour ensuite repartir, me laissant seule… Un père qui était mon héros, me regardant et me valorisant comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde étant enfant, mais qui ne s'est plus soucié de moi, m'oubliant et refusant de me voir après leur divorce, soumis à sa nouvelle femme qui ne m'aimait pas…

Mes parents m'ont abandonnée, me laissant à la merci de mes différents beaux-pères, car ma mère était incapable de se stabiliser. Oh, certains étaient des types gentils, mais à la moindre difficulté, elle rompait pour ensuite tomber sur de véritables tortionnaires à mes yeux... Combien de coups ou de mains baladeuses j'ai dû supporter ? Je ne les comptais plus. Je dois cependant, reconnaître à ma mère qu'elle me croyait quand je venais me plaindre et elle les quittait, mais le mal était fait.

Que j'avais une telle crainte de l'abandon, d'être laissée pour compte, que j'avais le besoin d'être toujours sur le devant de la scène, donnant ainsi l'impression que je contrôlais tout mon entourage, mon environnement. Si je gardais le contrôle, pas de risque d'être abandonnée une nouvelle fois… Que je me suis lancée dans la sexualité avec inconsciemment le désir de retrouver le regard bienveillant et merveilleux de mon père, dont j'ai profité durant toute mon enfance, dans les yeux des garçons et ensuite des hommes, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils ne me regardaient pas comme lui.

\- Mei, je… tenta l'Umino, en désirant la calmer en voyant cette dernière se lever et faire les cent pas devant lui en grandes enjambées, s'agitant dans tous les sens.

\- Pourquoi ne pas te l'avoir dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça, Iruka ? La coupa-t-elle. Que j'ai honte de ce que j'ai été poussée à faire à cause de ma maladie. Je suis allée jusqu'à détruire des familles… Que je m'excuse d'avoir eu peur…, peur que tu me tournes le dos en apprenant mon sombre secret comme certaines de mes amies, tellement elles craignaient que je jette mon dévolu sur leur mari, me traitant de pute, et refusant de voir que j'étais en réalité en prise avec une véritable pathologie qui me meurtrissait chaque jour… Que je ne voulais pas voir la méfiance et la pitié dans tes yeux… Je peux le supporter d'inconnus, mais pas de toi,…, non pas de toi… »

La fin de son discours sonna la fin de l'agitation de la Terumi. Toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent qu'elle se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le banc auprès d'Hinata. Les larmes dégoulinaient de ses joues, semblant ne jamais se tarir. Sa peine toucha au cœur la jeune femme à ses côtés, au point qu'elle lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser. Oh, elle avait bien hésité au début, repensant à la scène de sa tromperie, mais elle n'avait plus devant les yeux la femme qui avait couché avec Naruto, mais une femme meurtrie qui avait besoin de chaleur humaine. Mei lui en fut reconnaissante, et se calma petit à petit. Iruka, quand à lui, ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il se sentait un peu coupable, car oui, en cet instant, il avait pitié d'elle, alors qu'elle aurait voulu l'éviter. Cependant, cela n'adoucit pas son sentiment de trahison. Il comprenait ce que les compagnes des hommes infidèles avaient du ressentir. Arriverait-il à lui pardonner, à recommencer une nouvelle fois à zéro, à mettre cela sous le coup de la maladie ? Et puis, le supporterait-il ? Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'éplorée.

« - Voilà, maintenant tu sais, affirma Mei d'une petite voix, d'où perçait la honte de son passé. Oui, ce récit était en réalité mon histoire… L'adolescente, c'était moi… Est-ce que cela change quelque chose à ce que tu crois être arrivé ce matin-là avec ton fils ?

-… Je l'avoue que non, car la situation et ses conséquences restent les mêmes… Tu es allée le séduire et il t'a cédé. Bien que je sache que c'est pathologique, cela n'a engendré que de la souffrance chez cette demoiselle... et la mienne… Je peux juste compatir et reconnaître ta souffrance, mais c'est tout. »


	67. Je te libère de tes chaînes

Face à toutes ces révélations, Hinata en fut plus que surprise, bien qu'elle s'en doutait un peu. Tout comme l'Umino, avoir cette confirmation fit naître en elle de la compassion, mais elle n'apaisa pas son sentiment de trahison. Et puis… pourquoi ce mot ?

« - Excusez-moi, intervint-elle dans un murmure. Vous avez employé le mot nymphomane. Je croyais que c'était ainsi qu'on stigmatisait celles qui avaient une vie sexuelle débridée et des plus libres, à la libido débordante… ou encore prête à tout pour avoir un homme sans en aucun scrupule et qu'elle en était fière.

\- Il est vrai que la frontière est très infime entre les deux situations, lui répondit Mei. Comme vous venez de le dire, c'est un terme qu'on a détourné de son véritable sens et qu'on a vulgarisé pour stigmatiser et insulter les femmes, qui assument leur désir, en sont heureuses et décident de le vivre en toute liberté, sans peur, mais voilà, une nymphomane n'a pas le choix, ne jouit pas de cette liberté et souffrent de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Une femme à la sexualité intense est capable de mesure, de jugement et ne se détruit pas tout en détruisant l'existence des autres. Elle n'ont pas de pensées invasives, des fantasmes et des besoins tellement encombrants qu'ils peuvent empêcher de travail, d'avoir une vie sociale, voire même créer une addiction à la pornographie et pousser à mentir ou à trahir.

La nymphomanie, ou plutôt de son vrai terme, l'hypersexualité, est une addiction, une dépendance au sexe associée aux troubles obsessionnels compulsifs, ainsi que définie par une fréquence non contrôlée et croissante du comportement sexuel, se rapprochant ainsi d'un toxicomane en manque, et qui persiste en dépit des conséquences négatives possibles. C'est une pathologie qui n'a rien à voir avec un grand appétit sexuel, ce dernier étant tout à faire normal tant qu'on en est conscient et qu'on le contrôle. D'ailleurs, l'hypersexualité peut toucher autant les femmes que les hommes.

« - Les hommes aussi ?

\- En effet. Comme on emploie le terme nymphomanie pour les femmes, on parle de satyriasis chez les hommes. Cela touch % de la population, donc ce n'est pas si fréquent qu'on pourrait le penser.

\- Cela est dur à croire qu'une femme puisse subir tout ça. Moi qui pensait que le sexe n'apportait que du plaisir, intervint Hinata.

\- Tout dans notre monde possède deux faces, une blanche et une noire, une bénéfique et une néfaste, intervint Iruka. Une vraie épée à double tranchant. Le tout est de savoir trouver le juste milieu, celui qui nous permet de nous sentir en équilibre et bien avec nous-mêmes, mais aussi avec les autres.

\- Et cela a vraiment commencé par des flirts à un si jeune âge ? Une fillette risque-t-elle de développer ce genre de pathologie à « essayer » de sortir avec des garçons, s'inquiéta la Hyuga, repensant à une ancienne camarade d'école qui avait eu aussi cette tendance.

\- Heureusement non, affirma Mei. Le développement de la hypersexualité est une accumulation de chose, une façon de se protéger d'un problème psychologique non résolu. Les amourettes à un si jeune âge n'ont pas spécialement de conséquences tant que les deux préadolescents ne vont pas trop vite et n'essaient pas d'imiter ce qu'ils voient à la télévision ou sur internet sous prétexte qu'ils sont en couple. Il faut savoir attendre de grandir autant physiquement que psychologiquement, comme apprendre à marcher avant de courir. Faisant ainsi preuve de sagesse, cela évite des déboires et des conséquences qu'aucun des deux ne désirait. Disons qu'il faudrait qu'ils se posent la question pourquoi ils se sentent « obliger d'essayer » à sortir avec quelqu'un, surtout s'il n'existe aucun émoi ou juste un soupçon.

Qu'est-ce que cela leur apporte au final ? Le sentiment d'être grand ou d'être traité comme leur aîné ? Un besoin d'affection, de considération ? Cependant, cette dernière ne sera-t-elle pas superficielle au final ? Ne faut-il pas mieux en avoir pour ses réussites personnelles et non uniquement pour sa vie privée ? Cela ne regarde personne. Pourquoi ne prennent-t-ils pas le temps de se connaître avant d'envisager quelque chose ? De peur de gâcher une amitié possible entre eux ? Est-ce plus facile de survivre à une rupture si on n'a pas fait cet effort ?

Je n'en suis plus si certaine, car je vois encore moins l'intérêt de tenter une romance si on refuse de savoir qui est l'autre dans ce cas là. L'amitié entre fille et garçon est tout à fait envisageable et n'a pas besoin de passer par la case couple pour savoir s'ils loupent quelque chose ou qu'on les charrie en leur faisant entrer dans la tête qu'ils s'aiment alors que la réalité est tout autre. Même si ces jeunes gens sentent qu'un lien plus fort que de l'amitié pourrait les lier, je pense qu'il est encore plus nécessaire de mieux se connaître avant d'envisager une relation plus sérieuse. Ce sera alors soit une belle romance, soit une amitié à toute épreuve. On a cependant quelques circonstances atténuantes ceci dit.

La diffusion d'une vision hyper-sexualisée des relations humaines avec le tout tout de suite, de la satisfaction immédiate, et sur la réussite s'appuyant uniquement sur les romances superficielles empoisonne leur esprit. Au lieu de montrer que triompher par leurs efforts, leurs propres mérites et leurs compétences personnelles est plus gratifiant et durable, la téléréalité prône le physique et les histoires de « cul », leur mentant d'une certaine manière. On rajoute à cela, les chamboulements hormonaux dus à la puberté, il est vrai que ça devient plus difficile à faire le point. N'oublions pas que l'adolescence avec ses doutes, et ses questions est une rude épreuve pour un couple depuis longtemps ensemble, car l'appel du nouveau, l'influence des idées reçues et d'envieux peuvent faire pencher la balance, représentant autant un avantage qu'un danger. Cela dépend des motivations de chacun, l'amitié soutient et aide, alors que la jalousie et le besoin de se sentir supérieur en harcelant les plus faibles détruisent.

Oui, un amour de collège ou de lycée peut durer jusqu'à l'infinie, à la condition qu'on le laisse s'épanouir tranquillement et qu'on n'essaie pas de l'influencer. Cela demande beaucoup de communication, de confiance et de courage, vu notre monde qui refuse de laisser la sexualité dans le domaine du privé. Il est donc encore plus nécessaire de prendre son temps pour se poser, pour analyser ce qui se passe en nous à cet âge et ainsi, grandir et laisser notre cerveau d'assimiler les nouveaux changements.

Personnellement, je l'ai compris bien trop tard. J'ai gâché mes jeunes années à chercher de la reconnaissance auprès des autres en sortant avec des garçons qui auraient pu devenir de merveilleux amis, mais j'ai fait l'idiote et eux aussi d'une certaine manière.

\- Bien que je vous plaigne d'avoir souffert autant, et peut-être encore aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire m'aiderait. Je ne suis pas comme vous. Vous êtes peut-être aussi malheureuse que moi, mais cela n'a rien à voir. Je… je suis amoureuse et je suis loin de chercher à séduire les hommes.

\- Je peux comprendre, avança Mei. Il est vrai que vous êtes en droit tous les deux de penser que je refuse de prendre mes responsabilités en me cachant derrière ma maladie. Cependant,…, je tenais à vous expliquer, surtout à vous, mademoiselle Hyuga, d'où provenait le doute, mais aussi la certitude d'Iruka à mon encontre, le poussant même à ne pas faire confiance aux affirmations de son propre fils… N'est-ce pas Iruka ? Je ne pense pas faire erreur.

-…

\- A croire que l'histoire se répète inlassablement, que je suis destinée à passer mon temps à expier mes fautes, souffla la Terumi. Alors que… alors que je m'en étais sortie… que j'étais enfin libre.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda l'instituteur, un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Iruka ? Tu crois que j'avais envi de rester dans cette douleur constante, de ne pas avoir le contrôle de ma vie, d'être à la merci de mes pulsions ?!... Non, plus jamais…

-…

\- J'étais déterminée à en finir, alors, comme pour toute addiction, j'ai accepté de recevoir de l'aide et je suis partie à la recherche d'un psychiatre ou un psychothérapeute spécialisé dans ce genre de pathologie. Du fait de la délicatesse du sujet, j'ai opté pour une femme. J'ai mis longtemps à la trouver, ou du moins à dénicher celle avec qui je me suis sentie assez en confiance pour créer une alliance thérapeutique. Après avoir réalisé un bilan sanguin pour visualiser ou non un problème hormonal, nous avons commencé alors un combat long et fastidieux de travail sur moi. Notre premier objectif était de mettre le doigt sur la source du problème, afin de prendre conscience de la gravité de ma dépendance et ainsi redevenir l'actrice de ma vie et non plus spectatrice.

Cela a duré des mois et des mois. Au début, je déployais énormément d'efforts, presque surhumains, pour déplacer mon attention vers autre chose que le sexe, sur une activité qui mettrait en valeur mes qualités pour apprendre à briller autrement que par mon appétit sexuel. Je me suis s'essayé au théâtre, au sport, au Yoga… Je me suis aussi inscrite à une association d'entraide par la parole, à l'image des alcooliques anonymes. En parallèle, j'évitais les endroits et les situations qui favorisaient les relations sexuelles, comme les clubs, les sites de rencontre. Dès que je ressentais l'angoisse et l'envie de craquer m'envahir, je prenais un cahier et je les mettais sur papier, racontant mon état d'esprit, mes émotions. Oh, cela n'empêchait pas forcément la survenue de l'acte sexuel quand ma panique était trop forte, mais l'écriture m'aidait à prendre du recul sur mes agissements et à fortiori à réfléchir avant de passer à l'acte à la prochaine tentation.

Cette psychothérapie fut heureusement suffisante, avec des séances régulières. Ma psy ne fut donc pas résignée à me prescrire un traitement médicamenteux en dernier recours, à base d'antidépresseurs et de neuroleptiques. Cela aurait été mon lot, si je n'avais pas réussi à passer au-dessus de ma grande souffrance, malgré la prise en charge psychologique. Ainsi, ma perte de contrôle diminua de jour en jour. J'ai trouvé de nouvelles sources de plaisir, autre que la sexualité, comme retrouver la joie d'avoir des amies et de les voir autour d'un café, un emploi que j'aime par-dessus tout, et la pratique du Yoga. Je n'aie plus besoin du sexe pour me sentir valoriser. Le fait de vivre autre chose que la souffrance, la solitude et l'insatiabilité m'a aidé à me défaire de mon addiction. Mon rêve est maintenant de rencontrer quelqu'un pour qui je nourrirais des sentiments forts et ainsi m'ouvrir à des relations amoureuses stables et peut-être alors découvrir une sexualité différente et épanouissante… J'ai même pensé l'avoir trouvé, mais encore une fois, mon passé a tout gâché.

-Mei, tu en as vraiment terminé avec ça, s'étonna Iruka, qui avait du mal à y croire.

L'Umino était perdu entre ce qu'il entendait et ce qu'il avait surpris sous son toit. Si elle s'en était sortie comme elle l'affirmait, pourquoi l'avoir retrouvée dans le lit de Naruto ?

\- Le doute, toujours le doute, souffla-t-elle, tristement. J'étais si heureuse, mais il a fallu que je me trompe de chambre pour tout détruire.

\- Que tu te trompes de chambres ?!

\- Et oui, reconnut la Terumi. Je m'étais levée pour aller à la cuisine pour boire quelques choses de frais. Bien qu'on soit en novembre, j'ai eu une bouffée de chaleur. Malheureusement, il semblerait que sur le chemin du retour, toujours à moitié endormie, j'ai pris le mauvais couloir. Dans le noir, ne voulant pas allumer pour ne pas te réveiller, je n'ai pas réalisé que je me retrouvais dans la mauvaise pièce et me recouchais dans le mauvais lit… Vous connaissez la suite. »

Hinata et son ancien instituteur furent abasourdis par cette révélation. Cette dernière recoupait le récit de Naruto et ils se sentirent très mal d'avoir jugé les deux acteurs sans les avoir vraiment écoutés, mais surtout sans être passés au-dessus des préjugés. Pensant avoir accompli son devoir, Mei se leva, s'ébroua un peu sa jupe et s'adressa une dernière fois à la jeune femme.

« - Mademoiselle Hyuga, ce que je vous ais relaté est la triste vérité. Il y a malentendu et méprise. Je n'avais jamais rencontré votre petit-ami avant ce matin funeste et la faute est à mettre sur le dos de mon étourderie. Aucun d'entre nous avons fait preuve d'infidélité… Maintenant, la balle est dans votre camp et j'espère vraiment que mon explication vous aidera à éclaircir les choses avec lui… Je vais vous laisser… Au revoir. »

La rousse s'apprêta donc à partir. A son mouvement, Hinata souffla juste un petit merci qui la stoppa un instant dans sa marche, la faisant sourire sans qu'elle puisse en être témoin, étant toujours dos à elle. De son côté, Iruka, abasourdi, n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait blessé deux personnes chers à son cœur et tout simplement à cause de sa peur constante de la voir un jour le quitter, s'éloignant loin de lui. En plus, il avait entraîné la dulcinée de son fils adoptif avec lui, sonnant peut-être le glas de sa relation avec elle. Il s'en voulait et sa culpabilité le rongeait. De plus, une autre crainte le blessait, d'être peut-être le destructeur de tous les efforts déployés par sa camarade d'université pour se soigner de son addiction. D'un geste prompt, il se saisit du bras de Mei et l'obligea à le regarder. Dans ses yeux, cette dernière peut y lire tous ses regrets et sa tristesse née de sa prise de responsabilité.

«- Dis-moi Mei, que cela n'a pas détruit la nouvelle confiance en toi et tous tes efforts. Je ne supporterai pas que ma bêtise ait anéanti tout ce que tu as entrepris pour t'en sortir.

\- Une rechute, s'étonna-t-elle par cette requête, avant de rire jaune et de se dégager. Non, rassure ta culpabilité là-dessus. Tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles ce soir sans problème.

\- Je…

\- Je ne cache pas que la douleur fut presque insupportable quand je suis rentrée chez moi, qu'une nouvelle angoisse de l'abandon a failli m'envahir à nouveau. J'ai de nouveau ressenti l'appel de mon addiction. J'ai quand même réussi à tenir bon, grâce à des exercices de respiration appris au Yoga et auprès d'un sophrologue, mais surtout grâce à mon désir de plus me faire dicter ma loi par les hommes… Je refuse maintenant à ce qu'il soit le centre de mon monde. Je suis un individu à part entière, tout comme eux.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura l'instituteur, sincère. Pour tout… Je t'assure, crois-moi.

Une telle lueur brillait dans ses yeux que cela toucha le cœur de la femme devant lui. Une part d'elle lui en voulait, mais d'un autre côté, elle aurait dû s'attendre à cette réaction. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'être resté sur la vision qu'il avait d'elle, vu son ancien comportement à l'université.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu, Iruka ? Tu n'es pas le seul coupable dans cette histoire. J'aurai dû t'en parler plus tôt. Cela aurait évité toute cette dispute entre nous, mais aussi entre ton fils et toi.

\- Non, la faute est mienne. J'aurai dû t'écouter et faire confiance à Naruto. Il n'est pas un trompeur… Et puis,…, je fus le seul à qui tu as dit non, rappelle-toi, alors, j'ai eu peur et je l'ai laissée prendre le dessus… J'étais presque persuadé qu'un jour, tu ne serais plus là, que je découvrirais que tu jouais avec moi, comme tu le faisais autrefois.

\- Je comprends, je t'assure. Tu étais en droit d'y songer, même si cela fait mal de l'entendre, reconnut Mei. Pour te dire la vérité, je comptais t'en parler après avoir rencontré ton garçon. Le fait que tu désirais qu'on fasse connaissance m'avait convaincue que je comptais pour toi et j'avais réussi à prendre mon courage à deux mains pour te faire l'aveu de ma pathologie…. Cependant, maintenant… Cela n'a plus d'importance…

\- Est-ce un adieu, demanda Iruka, un peu angoissé.

-… Je… Je ne sais pas, reconnut la rousse. Je ne le souhaite pas, mais cela dépend maintenant de toi… Pourras-tu me faire confiance et vivre avec mon passé ? Je ne veux pas te cacher que parfois, je me fais harceler par d'anciens amants qui me voient encore comme une femme facile, dévergondée.

\- Je suis prêt à l'accepter et je te protégerai alors. Reste et discutons, fit déterminé le tuteur de Naruto avant de murmurer... Je dois aussi te parler te quelque chose, d'un aveu qui est une des raisons de ma crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur… »

A cette confession qui réveilla toute la curiosité de l'infortunée, Hinata se sentit soudain de trop. Elle avait enfin les explications des événements de cette matinée. Cela donnait raison à son blond. Bien qu'un peu coupable de l'avoir accusé à tord, et qu'elle était plus que soulagée de le savoir fidèle, une part d'elle ne l'était pas tant que ça. Se levant à son tour, la Hyuga s'inclina devant son ancien instituteur et prit congé de lui. Elle remercia Mei pour son honnêteté et lui promit de garder ses confidences pour elle. Au moment où elle désira les laisser tranquille et attendre Naruto en un autre lieu, elle réalisa alors que l'heure du rendez-vous était passée depuis un petit moment.

Regardant à droite et à gauche avec l'espoir de le voir dans les environs, patientant qu'elle en finisse avec sa discussion, ses espérances furent déçues une énième fois. Il n'avait pas tenu parole et serait en retard encore une fois, enfin, s'il venait. Le cœur brisé, elle fit son possible pour le cacher à ses voisins et décida de partir sans patienter. Cependant, Iruka sentit son désarroi, bien qu'il n'en connaissait pas la cause, ignorant les raisons de sa présence dans ce parc, mais ne dit rien, car il était persuadé que rien n'aurait pu la soulager.

Pendant toute cette confrontation, un certain blond venait de réciter son histoire à son parrain et sa marraine. Il attendait maintenant le verdict. Bizarrement, alors qu'au début, il était détendu, le stress l'avait envahi au fil de son récit. En effet, au fil de la conversation, il vit le visage de son parrain et de sa marraine se fermer comme s'il le mettait en cause de quelque chose. Pourtant, il était persuadé de ne pas avoir été si coupable que cela. Oui, il s'était mis en colère et il avait abandonné Hinata dans un état lamentable, mais delà, à lui faire porter le chapeau de tout ça, il y avait un monde.

« - Attends, que je comprenne bien, tu as insulté ta petite-amie de frigide juste parce que son cousin vous a interrompu et que Sakura t'en a soufflé l'idée, n'en revint pas la Senju.

-Pas que… Je…. Comment dire… A un moment donné, elle ne réagissait plus, inerte sous mes caresses. J'avais l'impression de toucher un corps sans vie, alors oui, l'hypothèse de Sakura m'a semblé plausible.

\- C'est dur ce que tu dis et ce que tu lui as balancée à la figure. Tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

\- Oui,…, enfin peut-être. Je suis un peu perdu en fait. Par contre, je regrette vraiment de l'avoir laissée dans son état… Cette détresse qui l'a influencée à ne pas me croire quand j'ai voulu me défendre à propos de la présence de cette ga… femme, se rattrapa-t-il devant les yeux révolver de Tsunade. Je ne l'ai pas trompée.

\- Nous te croyons, Naruto. Il y a trop de zones d'ombre dans tout ceci, le rassura-t-elle quand même. Cependant, personnellement, je comprends la réaction d'Hinata.

\- Surtout que l'hypothèse de la frigidité est, comme son nom l'indique, qu'une hypothèse, intervint Jiraya. Tu n'en as aucune preuve. Après vu ce que tu m'as racontée, je peux comprendre qu'elle te soit venue.

\- Tu crois que j'ai raison, alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Cependant, il est vrai que vu son histoire familiale, une cohabitation déplaisante, voir même stressante avec sa famille et les conditions de son éducation des plus strictes diabolisant la sexualité, il est assez légitime de se poser la question si elle n'a pas des difficultés à éprouver du désir, une certaine envie sexuelle dû à un blocage psychologique. En plus, frigidité est un terme qui veut à la fois tout dire, comme ne rien dire du tout, en plus d'être dévalorisant et culpabilisant. En réalité, ce mot associe différentes formes de troubles de la sensation de plaisir qui peuvent autant toucher les femmes que les hommes par un manque d'envie ou une incapacité à éjaculer. On y trouve donc l'anorgasmie, qui est liée à une absence d'orgasme, et qui n'est pas synonyme d'absence totale de désir. La personne peut ressentir du désir, mais ne jamais jouir. Elle est souvent découragée par une insatisfaction ou par la pression de la part de la société qui prône la jouissance à tout prix. Bien souvent, sans prise en charge ce trouble mène à un renfermement sur soi et à l'interruption des rapports sexuels par manque d'attrait.

Puis, il y a l'anaphrodisie qui rentre en compte. C'est l'absence absolu d'intérêt pour l'intimité sexuelle, mais également pour tous les jeux érotiques, masturbations et autres interactions sexuelles. Les personnes atteintes ne ressentent absolument aucun plaisir durant leurs rapports et ne cherche aucunement à se masturber. Elles sont alors très peu réceptives aux caresses ou gestes sensuels et n'iront jamais provoquer l'autre pour se lancer dans une relation intime, allant jusqu'à le repousser ou en restant passives quand cela se produit. Il ne faut pas confondre avec l'asexualité, même si cela semble similaire. L'asexualité est une orientation sexuelle librement assumé, un choix de penser sa vie, et non un trouble sexuel. La personne asexuelle ressent du plaisir lors des rapports sexuels et de la masturbation. Disons qu'elle ne voit pas la nécessité d'avoir une vie sexuelle si elle ne ressent aucune attirance purement sexuelle pour quelqu'un.

Qu'on soit touché d'anaphrodisie ou d'anorgasmie, ou même des deux simultanément, la femme ou l'homme en souffre profondément et cherche souvent à trouver à en sortir. Ainsi, contrairement aux idées reçues, la frigidité est une réticence à faire l'amour due à des difficultés d'ordre psychologique, et cela malgré les sollicitations de son partenaire, ses caresses devenant désagréables et ne réveillant aucun appétit, ainsi que finissant par entraîner une absence de plaisir et d'orgasme. Pas d'envie, donc pas de plaisir et ainsi d'orgasme.

\- Je vois, se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise Naruto qui réalisa que sans passer par la case "faire l'amour", il ne pouvait pas répondre à sa question.

\- Tu sais si elle a vécu un traumatisme durant son enfance ou son adolescence comme une agression, un abus ? Cela pourrait être une des causes et t'aider à savoir si Hinata en souffre.

\- A part la mort de sa mère, non…, enfin je ne pense pas, essaya de répondre Naruto, un gros doute en lui.

Il était vrai, que bien qu'il la connaissait depuis la primaire, il ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé à son sort jusqu'au lycée où enfin, il l'avait remarquée, même si c'était inconscient. En fait, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose d'Hinata enfant et il s'en voulut. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de savoir qui elle était au fond d'elle, ce qui a fait qu'elle était la femme d'aujourd'hui. Elle avait peut-être vécu autre chose, quelque chose qui toucherait plus son intimité.

-D'accord…. Alors… Vu que tu es son premier petit-ami et peu bavarde à ce sujet, à part qu'elle craint sa première fois, ce qui pourrait être une piste d'ailleurs, j'imagine qu'elle ne t'a jamais révélé si elle a déjà éprouvé durant une période, disons plusieurs mois, voir années, du désir, pour ensuite l'ignorer, rejetant complètement cette sensation, cette émotion.

\- Non, en effet. Cela aurait une signification particulière ?

\- Pas spécialement. C'est l'autre forme de l'anaphrodisie, et là encore il existe des causes organiques comme une perturbation de l'équilibre hormonal et neuroendocrinien due à la pilule ou à la ménopause, ce qui n'est pas encore le cas d'Hinata. Elle n'a pas subi d'hystérectomie, donc à éliminer d'emblée. Il existe aussi la possibilité de causes psychologiques, environnementales et sociales comme une omission des caresses préliminaires. D'ailleurs, dis-moi tu es du genre à les oublier ou tu l'en couvres, en prenant bien ton temps ?

\- Euh,…, je crois que cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Mouais, mais ta réponse veut tout dire… Enfin bref… Vu sa timidité face au regard des autres et à leur jugement, elle doit avoir du mal à accepter sa nudité. Tu réussis à la mettre à l'aise là-dessus, à l'aider à accepter son corps, en gros à s'accepter telle qu'elle est ?

-…

\- Ne réponds pas. Ton silence est éloquent et me suffit… Vu que vous n'avez pas d'enfants, la peur de les voir débarquer pendant l'acte ne rentre pas en compte. Pareille pour la stérilité, puisque pour le moment, la conception n'est pas à l'ordre du jour et qu'on ignore si elle en est touchée.

\- La stérilité ?

\- Oui, se savoir incapable de porter la vie au moment où on désire un bébé apporte une sensation d'inutilité des rapports et casse donc ce désir pour l'autre. C'est comme bannir la spontanéité des rapports en désignant des date fixes du genre, tiens aujourd'hui c'est samedi ou le premier jour du mois, le jour de copuler… Désolé, mais pour moi, ça ne donne pas très envi, car il y a une notion d'obligation qui n'est pas très compatible avec le désir.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr.

\- Je suppose que tu ne répondras pas si je te demande si tu es éjaculateur précoce ou impuissant, à moins que tu sois du genre vulgaire à l'insulter pendant l'acte, la choquant.

\- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin si tu ne veux pas que je te montre un autre visage que le gentil que je suis.

\- Ok… ok, ne te fâche pas.

\- Et puis en quoi ça affecte la libido d'une femme puisque ce sont des problèmes de mec ?

\- Parce que toi, tu ressentirais encore du désir pour un partenaire qui ne bande pas face à tes caresses et à ta vue en petite tenue sexy ou qui jouit avant toi, en t'oubliant sans affection, te laissant toute pantelante dans ton coin, peut-être ? Interrogea cyniquement Tsunade.

\- J'imagine que non, affirma timidement l'Uzumaki un peu gêné.

\- Naruto, dans ces cas-là, c'est un cercle vicieux psychologique qui s'installe. Si l'homme rencontre des problèmes et qui les vit très mal, tout en refusant de les reconnaître pour pouvoir les arranger, il va les aggraver. Sa partenaire le ressent et à un moment donné, même avec tout son amour et sa bonne volonté, elle en subira aussi les conséquences et n'aura plus vraiment d'envie, surtout si ses tentatives sont vaines et qu'elle se retrouve à être la seule à vouloir remédier à leurs soucis. Son conjoint ne va pas non plus très bien vivre le fait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui parce qu'elle anticipe sa déception. Il risque alors de culpabiliser d'en être la cause, ne l'aidant pas à se sortir de ses problèmes. C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue. Il faut parfois avoir le courage d'aller consulter un professionnel pour remédier à ces soucis qui ont souvent une origine psychique.

\- Tu sais, cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup à savoir si Hinata est frigide ou pas.

\- Car elle est la seule à pouvoir te dire ce qui se passe dans son corps et ce qu'elle ressent quand tu la caresses, quand tu la séduis pour aller plus loin et quand tu lui fais l'amour. Néanmoins, certaines femmes se sentent perdues et ne savent pas trop comment l'expliquer. Il leur faut donc une aide extérieure pour réaliser une rétrospection sur elle-même. Bien souvent, une sexothérapie les aide à faire le point ou à surmonter leur anaphrodisie si elles sont touchées. En général, on y refait le point sur la sexualité avec une démonstration de la normalité physique.

\- Il faudrait que tu parles à Hinata, et qu'elle se livre à toi, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le fera, vu comment tu t'es comporté avec elle, rajouta Tsunade. Et puis, quelle idée as-tu eu de la surprendre dans son sommeil ? Ne sais-tu pas qu'il doit exister un minimum de synchronisation du désir entre vous pour éviter ce genre de situation ? Ne pas lui permettre d'avoir son mot à dire sur la maîtrise du choix du moment de votre rapport sexuel n'était pas une bonne idée non plus. Ca favorise plutôt la frigidité.

\- Tsunade n'a pas tord tu sais, Naruto. Si initialement Hinata n'est pas frigide, un mauvais comportement de ta part et le manque de communication entre vous peuvent l'engendrer à l'avenir. »

A ces deux remarques, l'Uzumaki pâlit. Se remémorant ce moment si bien commencé, mais si mal terminé, il prit conscience qu'il avait profité de l'état d'ensommeillement de sa princesse sans prendre en compte ses souhaits à elle. Oui, elle avait été réceptive, mais avait-elle vraiment réalisé la réalité de la chose ou se croyait-elle encore dans son rêve ? Supposer qu'elle songeait à lui, même durant son sommeil, lui réchauffa le cœur, mais cette félicité ne dura pas longtemps au vu de la vérité. Hinata avait réagi, gémissante, à ses caresses dans sa semi-conscience, donc la frigidité ne semblait pas représenter une once de réalité ou de vérité. Et merde, s'insulta-t-il. Comment avait-il osé la traiter avec si peu d'égard ? Sa frustration avait-elle donc tout pouvoir sur lui, anesthésiant toute conscience, toute raison ? Son lien avec Sakura en serait-il la cause ? Non, impossible, car sa meilleure amie l'avait mis en garde contre la conclusion trop hâtive, mais c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'en voulut même d'avoir insulté sa dulcinée et de l'avoir abandonnée comme ça alors qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout.

Levant les yeux sur le couple devant lui, il allait leur demander comment rattraper le coup que ses mots restèrent aux fins fonds de sa gorge. Devant lui, sa marraine continuait à avoir les sourcils froncés et une aura menaçante l'entourait, visiblement lui étant destiné. Cela ne pouvait qu'être le cas, car à part un mur s'élevant derrière lui, il n'y avait personne. Déglutissant un bon coup, il déclara :

« - Euh Tsunade, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux, là. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal ou la traiter ainsi… Je me suis laissé porter par les événements et les sensations… Enfin, tu vois…

\- Je vois très bien en effet, lui répondit-elle… Et je te dirais que beaucoup de jeunes hommes de ton âge auraient surement réagi de la même manière… Enfin pas que de ton âge d'ailleurs…

\- Euh, Tsunade, intervint timidement Jiraya, comme s'il marchait sur des œufs. Si tu parles de moi tout à l'heure, je m'excuse, mais… te voir en petite tenue m'a quelque peu émoustillé.

\- Stop, cria Naruto en se bouchant les oreilles, ne voulant pas avoir des images peu catholiques de son parrain et de sa marraine dans la tête. Epargnez-moi la description de vos parties de jambes en l'air.

\- Ce ne sont pas des parties de jambes en l'air, affirma avec détermination son parrain. Nous faisons l'amour. Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose, bien que l'acte en lui-même soit identique, et… »

Un grand fracas se fit alors entendre dans le restaurant, le coupant net. Un silence de mort s'en suivit dans la salle, avec des convives interloqués par la scène devant eux, avant que le brouhaha des conversations ne reprenne. A la table de nos protagonistes, un homme aux cheveux longs immaculés s'était retrouvé la face enfoncé dans la table devant lui, avec une femme à ses côtés le poing levé, mais aussi toute rougissante. Face à cela, Naruto eut un mouvement de recul devant Tsunade, craignant de subir le même sort que Jiraya avant de se mettre à rire. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il dévoile leur intimité à leur filleul.

« - Un peu de tenue, se mit-elle à grommeler. Tu m'as prouvée que tu en avais, alors continue sur cette voie, tu veux. Naruto n'a pas à connaître ce genre de détail sur notre vie privée.

-Oui, Tsunade, se redressa son compagnon. Tu as raison, Tsunade. Pardon Tsunade. »

Quand enfin, la Senju reporta son attention sur son filleul, et se retint d'éclater de rire, alors que le sexologue se frottait le nez endolori. En effet, le blond était pâle comme un linge. A tous les coups, elle lui faisait peur. Il croyait sans doute être la prochaine victime de son coup de poing légendaire. Son hypothèse se fit vérifier à ses yeux quand elle le vit déglutir difficilement. Réussissant à réprimer son hilarité, elle allait répondre à la question de Naruto qu'elle le vit se lever précipitamment, paniqué.

« - Merde, merde… Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon grand, demanda Jiraya.

\- Pas le temps d'expliquer. Il faut que j'y aille. »

Ni une, ni deux, l'Uzumaki se précipita vers la sortie en courant, bousculant même une jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui était sur le point de l'aborder à sa table pour le saluer, et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle brutalité dans cette précipitation. L'air frais lui fouettant le visage dès qu'il se trouva dans la rue, il suffit malgré tout au blond que quelques foulées pour se saisir d'un bras fin protégé par un manteau en peau de mouton retournée.

« - Hinata, attend ! »

Car oui, c'était bien sa petite-amie qui était en réalité la source de sa pâleur soudaine. En effet, alors que sa marraine se vengeait de l'indiscrétion du sexologue qui visiblement était devenu son compagnon de vie, le blond avait vu la fine silhouette de sa belle au travers la vitre du restaurant. Celle-ci l'avait regardé au travers, les larmes aux yeux. Apparemment, sur le chemin du retour, la jeune femme était passée devant la devanture du lieu où il avait décidé de manger en attendant l'heure fatidique. Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, ses yeux s'étaient attardés vers l'intérieur et avait donc assisté au spectacle d'un blond en pleine discussion devant un café avec Tsunade et Jiraya… Mais surtout, elle avait vu une certaine Sakura proche de lui.

A cette vue, l'abandon dont il l'avait gratifiée lui broya encore plus le cœur, mais cette fois, retint quand même ses larmes. Elle avait alors décidé de laisser à son délire et repris son chemin, aussi altière qu'elle le pouvait. Enfin, c'était sans compter la détermination de Naruto qui s'était alors précipité vers elle, sa présence lui renvoyant à la figure leur rendez-vous et que la surveillance de l'heure lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Il se trouvait maintenant devant sa princesse, tremblante et qui refusait de poser les yeux sur lui, tellement elle avait mal d'avoir été encore une fois laissée de côté.

« - Je suis désolé. Je t'assure que j'avais tout fait pour arriver à l'heure. J'ai même déjeuné ici pour être sûr.

-Apparemment, cela n'a pas suffi, répondit-elle d'une voix calme, mais aussi glacial que celle de son père durant ses meilleurs jours, le faisant frissonner. Tu avais sans doute mieux à faire visiblement comme… convier à déjeuner des amis. Tu vas me dire que la conversation était si entraînante que tu en as oublié l'heure… que tu m'as oubliée.

\- Hinata, se sentit coupable son compagnon. Au début, j'étais seul, je t'assure. J'ai rencontré par hasard Tsunade et Jiraya… Comme il me restait du temps, on s'est mis à discuter, c'est vrai mais ça a été profitable. Ils m'ont aidé à comprendre que certaines choses sur nous et…

\- Je vois, le coupa-t-elle. Dis-moi, Naruto… qui dans Konoha n'est pas au courant de notre intimité au juste… que je me prépare à essuyer des sarcasmes ? »

A ces paroles, l'Uzumaki en écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Hinata tenir un tel discours. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'en faire des tonnes pourtant. Et puis, c'était son parrain et sa marraine, pas n'importe qui. Bon, il s'était aussi confié à Sakura. Peut-être que c'était surtout ça qui l'ennuyait en vérité. Toutefois, que répondre à ça ? Comment se rattraper ?

« - Je suppose que je devrais te présenter mes excuses, mais,…, je ne regrette pas de mettre ouvert à Tsunade et à Jiraya… Peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû le faire avec Sakura ceci dit, je veux bien le reconnaître…

-…

\- Hinata, grâce à eux, j'ai compris que j'étais allé trop loin… que je n'aurai pas dû te traiter de frigide… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre raison que ma frustration et ma colère… Pardonne-moi. »

Face à ces propos, la jeune femme s'immobilisa et se dégagea doucement de sa prise, tout en fermant les yeux et soupirant doucement. C'était encore la même chose, les mêmes excuses inlassablement, la faisant se sentir coupable et de tout supporter. Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond, de ne plus avancer nulle part. Cependant, son amour pour lui était toujours aussi vivace et cela malgré chaque manquement, chaque blessure qu'il lui infligeait. Que faire ? Que décider ? Partir ou rester ? Une partie d'elle voulait fuir après lui avoir rougi la joue d'une bonne gifle, alors qu'une autre désirait régler toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Au moment où elle avait réussi à résoudre son dilemme, celle qu'elle ne voulait pas voir arriva dans le dos du blond, accompagnée par les protagonistes de tout ce remue-ménage et un bouquet à la main. Le cœur d'Hinata se mit alors à battre la chamade et à angoisser.

« - Naruto, espèce d'idiot, vociféra la rose, en lui tendant les fleurs. Tu as oublié ça.

-Tiens Sakura, dit-il gêné par son intervention. Bonjour, tu vas bien ?

\- Mieux que toi visiblement, le nargua-t-elle. Bon, tu les prends car je suppose qu'elles ne sont pas pour moi,…, à moins que je me trompe. »

A ces derniers propose, la Hyuga se tendit, attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire son petit-ami.

\- Bien sûr qu'elles sont pour Hinata, se vexa l'Uzumaki, maltraitant son présent en le reprenant d'un geste brusque. Mais merci quand même.

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois gentille, car j'aurai pu me les garder comme dédommagement, vu comment tu m'as traitée quand j'ai voulu te saluer au restaurant.

\- J'étais pressé.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour faire ton goujat. »

Pendant cette micro-dispute, Tsunade et Jiraya s'approchèrent de la dite dulcinée qui avait la tête basse. Doucement, la Senju l'incita à les regarder et elle se mit à lui expliquer qu'en effet, ils étaient aussi responsables que leur grand dadet de filleule, mais surtout que c'était eux qui avait insisté pour qu'il reste parler avec eux. Ils lui avaient promis de surveiller l'heure, mais au fil de la conversation, ils étaient aussi coupable d'avoir omis de le faire. Ils s'excusèrent avec beaucoup de conviction. Avec de tels avocats, la jeune femme sentit son désir de le laisser en plan s'amoindrir, le regardant du coin de l'œil toujours entrain de se battre verbalement avec la rose. Il semblait si détendu, plus libre avec cette dernière. Pressentant un œil sur lui, le concerné quitta sa joute verbale et se tourna vers sa dulcinée. Malheureusement, elle, qui s'imaginait recevoir son merveilleux sourire, celui qui l'apaisait toujours, dut faire le deuil de cette image en le voyant quitter un faciès détendu et rieux pour aborder de nouveau un visage des plus sérieux.

Naruto se planta ainsi encore une fois devant elle, alors que le trio des invités surprises partirent en catimini après avoir salué discrètement le couple. Pendant que son parrain et sa marraine s'éloignaient déjà, Sakura, quand à elle, fit halte à quelques pas et jeta un dernier regard sur les amoureux sans qu'ils en aient conscience et fut témoin de leur échange.

« - S'il te plaît, donnons-nous une chance de discuter ensemble, » stressa le blond en tendant son bouquet de roses blanches et jaune à sa dulcinée.

La voix tremblante de sa prière vibra en la Hyuga qui, malgré son envie soudaine de partir loin de celui qui l'avait encore fait passer au second plan, reconnut qu'il avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi tous les deux. La fuite n'était plus une option maintenant. Elle avait eu le courage de faire face à Mei, et il était temps de faire face à lui. Elle tendit alors la main, et sans prononcer une seule parole, prit les fleurs. Prenant ce geste comme accord, Naruto l'invita donc à le suivre jusqu'au parc qu'elle venait de quitter. A ce spectacle, les pupilles émeraude de Sakura brillaient d'une lueur intense et un petit sourire s'afficha à ses lèvres. Cependant, une ombre passa sur son visage le rendant sombre avec ses sourcils froncés, continuant toutefois à esquisser sa risette. Etait-elle inquiète pour le couple de son ami ? Peut-être, mais personne ne pouvait vraiment l'affirmer avec certitude. Quoi qu'il en soit, encore une fois, il lui semblait qu'elle soit intervenue au bon moment. Elle s'éloigna donc de son côté.

Quand aux amoureux, ils étaient arrivés au sein du parc et cheminait sur le chemin de terre dans un silence presque monastique, se dirigeant vers le banc qu'Hinata avait quitté tantôt. Elle tenait toujours contre elle le bouquet de fleurs et tentait de s'insuffler assez de courage dans l'énergie de la nature. Ainsi tenues par ses deux mains, les roses lui évitaient d'enlacer ses doigts à ceux de son blond. En effet, elle était certaine de perdre tous ses moyens s'il la touchait. Elle était encore dans ses pensées quand elle réalisa que Naruto s'était figé soudainement, serrant les poings. Ce fut cette tension qui émanait de lui qui avait interpellé la jeune femme. Levant les yeux sur lui, elle allait lui demander pourquoi un tel arrêt qu'une voix prononça le prénom de son aimé qui lui répondit d'un ton froid et distant.

« - Iruka.

Car c'était bien lui, mais étrangement, il était seul, au grand étonnement pour la Hyuga, mais elle préféra garder le silence.

\- Je suis heureux de te croiser, continua son ancien instituteur. J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec toi, si bien sûr Hinata me permet de m'accorder un peu de votre temps.

\- Ah bon, cela fait pourtant une semaine que tu refuses de répondre à mes appels ou d'être dans la même pièce que moi depuis la veille.

\- C'est vrai, je…

\- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive. Qui voudrait parler à un menteur, puisque c'est ce que je suis à tes yeux ? Heureusement que j'ai une copine qui a assez de cœur pour me donner une chance de me défendre afin de ne pas me juger.

\- Je reconnais que je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi ce jour-là, même s'il est difficile de l'admettre.

\- Mouais, mais c'est un peu tard, non, » lui répondit son pupille qui refusait de baisser aussi facilement la garde, bien qu'une part de lui était sensible à son geste de vouloir tout arranger.

Cet échange glacial où l'animosité guidait les paroles de l'Uzumaki fut plus que surprendre pour sa dulcinée. Elle était touchée de recevoir un tel compliment, bien qu'il lui mettait une sacrée pression sur les épaules, mais jamais, elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer traiter ainsi son père adoptif. C'était pire que durant son adolescence. Ceci dit, si effectivement, l'Umino l'avait condamné sans aucun procès, sa réaction était assez légitime, mais elle ne lui connaissait pas une telle rancune. Sachant qu'elle pouvait y faire quelque chose, Hinata s'apprêtait à se faire entendre qu'elle fut devancé par son aimé, qui visiblement ne décolérait pas.

« - De toute façon, je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder. Hinata et moi avons mieux à faire. »

Ni une, ni deux, le blond prit la main de sa belle et l'entraina derrière lui sans aucun regard pour son père adoptif. Suivant difficilement ses grandes enjambées, la jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur ce dernier par-dessus son épaule. Elle le vit être rejoint par Mei qui s'était visiblement cachée le temps de la confrontation. Celle-ci tentait de le réconforter en lui caressant le dos. Il fallait dire qu'Iruka affichait une mine des plus tristes d'avoir échoué à se faire entendre. La fille aînée de Hiashi supposa qu'il avait préféré d'abord tâter le terrain avant de l'exposer à la vue de son fils adoptif, et finalement, il avait bien fait au vu de la réaction de Naruto.

Face à une telle intransigeance de sa part, Hinata en fut peinée pour le couple de son ancien instituteur. Ce dernier avait eu beau s'excuser, certes peut-être maladroitement, Naruto était resté sur sa position alors que d'habitude, il avait plutôt tendance à faire confiance, surtout à ses proches. Sa blessure était-elle si profonde qu'elle avait entaillé cette partie de sa personnalité qui le rendait unique à ses yeux ? Il était tellement sur les nerfs depuis des mois qu'un rien l'énervait et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'en rendit vraiment compte.

Les deux tourtereaux se dirigèrent ainsi guider par la rage du blond, si bien qu'ils dépassèrent la fontaine et s'enfoncèrent au fin fond du parc, là où la nature avait été laissé un peu plus libre autour d'un ruisseau qui s'écoulait tranquillement entre les rochers et les troncs d'arbres. Cependant, tout avait une fin. L'allure de Naruto était telle qu'Hinata avait de plus en plus de mal à le suivre et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Un caillou un peu plus gros que les autres se dressa sur son chemin. Tapant dedans, la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et trébucha. Elle faillit s'étaler par terre sans l'intervention de son aimé à qui elle se rattrapa. Ce poids le sortit soudain de ses pensées colériques et lui rappela, comme un coup de bâton, qu'il n'était pas seul. Posant ses yeux sur sa belle, le blond vit ses joues rouges et sa respiration saccadée à cause de leur course. Il s'en voulut alors d'avoir laissé sa fureur le submerger. Regardant autour de lui, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et s'y dirigea en tenant dans ses bras sa belle.

Il l'invita ainsi à s'asseoir sur un banc taillé dans un énorme tronc d'arbre en s'excusant de son attitude. Hinata le remercia de sa sollicitude avant de poser le bouquet à côté d'elle et de voir si elle ne s'était pas blessée. Rassurée sur ce point, les amoureux restèrent dans un silence bien cérémonieux, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet qui les préoccupait tant. Puis, sans crier gare, Naruto se leva et d'un seul mouvement se mit à genoux devant sa princesse, emprisonnant ses douces mains dans les siennes et les caressant du bout de ses pouces.

« - Je suis désolé, Hinata, commença-t-il. Pour la scène avec Iruka…

\- Je ne te connaissais pas une si grande intransigeance, Naruto. Il voulait juste te demander pardon. Apparemment, vous vous êtes séparés en mauvais terme si je comprends bien.

\- Oui, détourna les yeux l'Uzumaki. Il me prend pour un traître à cause de cette histoire avec cette… cette rousse là.

\- Dois-je m'attendre à la même intransigeance de ta part ?

Ecarquillant les yeux, le blond fut sans voix à cette question. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. D'un autre côté, il était vrai qu'elle-même n'avait pas fait preuve de crédulité, le prenant pour un homme infidèle. Cependant,…

\- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Nous sortions d'une dispute violente et je t'ai laissée toute seule, alors que j'aurai dû prendre sur moi. Voyant une femme dans ma chambre, cela paraît logique que tu doutes. Les circonstances étaient contre moi…, mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Je…

\- Je sais, le coupa la Hyuga, affichant un triste sourire.

Nouveau saut de son cœur, Naruto allait de surprise en surprise avec elle. Elle le croyait ! Elle le croyait ! Cette phrase tournait dans sa tête en boucle et un bonheur lui réchauffa chaque parcelle de son corps qu'il en sourit, soulagé. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Elle est venue me voir pendant que je t'attendais…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Calme-toi, Naruto, essaya de temporiser Hinata quand elle vit la lueur de mécontentement dans ses azuréens. Elle a bien fait, car en acceptant de l'écouter, j'ai appris la vérité. »

Ainsi, elle raconta à son aimé que les événements n'étaient que le résultat d'une maladresse et de la noirceur de la nuit. Elle vit cependant attention à ne pas révéler l'intimité de Mei sur sa maladie. Ce n'était pas à elle de le révéler mais à cette dernière, quand elle le jugera bon de le faire et si elle le souhaitait. Ce récit soulagea l'Uzumaki de pouvoir mettre un point final à cette histoire, bien qu'il avait quand même un peu de mal à avaler que son père adoptif et sa princesse puisse croire une étrangère plutôt que lui. Enfin, l'important ait d'en avoir terminé.

« - Je comprends mieux l'attitude de tout à l'heure d'Iruka… J'imagine que je devrais être reconnait à cette femme d'avoir eu le courage de venir tout t'expliquer. »

Cependant, sa moue n'était très convaincante sur ses réels sentiments. Hinata le savait, ou plutôt le sentait qu'il devait leur en vouloir d'avoir préféré faire confiance à Mei, plutôt qu'à sa parole. Il était vrai que rien ne lui prouvait que cette dernière lui ait dit la vérité. Toutefois, elle s'était livrée sur une pathologie qui l'avait poussé à adopter un comportement qui l'avait détruite, ainsi que certaines familles. Sa détresse durant son récit ne pouvait pas être simulée, en tout cas à son sens. Libérant ses mains, elle les posa sur les joues du jeune homme toujours à genoux devant elle et l'obligea à la regarder, lui qui avait détourné son visage, comme pour bouder.

« - Naruto, je sais que tu aurais voulu être cru, et je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait, mais… »

Le touché de lèvres sur les siennes l'interrompit soudainement. Son blond n'avait pas réussi à résister à la tentation dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur ces chairs charnues qui se mouvaient, le rendant presque sourde à ce qu'elle lui disait. Surprise, le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme qui sentit son cœur faiblir et s'amadouer qu'elle lui répondit tendrement. Cependant, du moment où il lui commanda l'accès à sa langue, le souvenir de son but initial lui revint en mémoire et au lieu de répondre à sa demande, se décala pour poser son front sur le sien le temps de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Bien qu'un peu désappointer, Naruto décida de ne pas s'en offusquer, trop content que tout se soit terminé.

« - Je te pardonne et je suis soulagé qu'on est tout arrangé entre nous.

\- Comment ça ? Fut abasourdie Hinata.

\- Et bien oui… Entre nous, tout est réglé, n'est-ce pas ? »

N'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle entendait, la Hyuga se leva brusquement devant les yeux étonnés de son compagnon qui ne comprenait plus rien. Il la vit s'éloigner de quelques pas, restant dos à lui, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, comme si elle voulait se protéger de ses attaques. Se redressant à son tour, il hésita à avancer un instant avant de se décider à la rejoindre à sa hauteur. Toutefois, il stoppa son avancée à quelques centimètres d'elle, n'osant presque pas la toucher, comme si une barrière l'en empêchait.

« - Tu penses vraiment que tous nos différents ont trouvé leur dénouement. Tu me pardonnes, mais qu'en ait-il de ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Je suppose que tu parles de mon comportement exécrable et de mes suppositions terribles sur notre intimité et sur toi, se désola-t-il. C'est vrai que j'ai été trop loin. Je t'ai déjà demandée pardon pour ça, mais puisque tu souhaites les réentendre, je suis prêt à te présenter mes excuses encore et encore que ce soit pour le week-end dernier ou pout tout le reste… quoi que ce soit. »

A cette réponse, la Hyuga en fut plus que meurtrie. Il sous-entendait qu'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal, ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher. Pourtant, plus d'une fois, elle lui avait fait des remarques. Etait-il donc si sourd et aveugle au point de ne pas se rendre compte de sa douleur. Elle retint ses larmes, se demandant quand elle arrêterait de pleurer, sans doute jamais. Elle décida finalement d'aller jusqu'au bout, afin d'essayer d'arrêter l'effilochage du fil qui les reliait ensemble, ou du moins de voir si elle pouvait s'accrocher encore à quelque chose pour avoir assez de force pour tout endurer.

« - Et pourquoi dois-je te pardonner ? Dis-moi, Naruto, alors que visiblement tu ne vois pas du tout de quoi je te parle. Quelle garantie peux-tu me donner que tu ne recommenceras plus à me négliger, à me faire sentir que les autres, et notamment Sakura, sont plus importante que moi ? »

A cela, le concerné se retint de souffler, exaspéré. Encore cette histoire, alors qu'il faisait de son mieux. Lui aussi avait des choses à redire sur son comportements et le fait qu'elle ne réalisait pas tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour supporter Neji, Kiba, son habitude à lui souffler le froid et le chaud, mais surtout pour se faire accepter de sa famille. Il en faisait aussi des sacrifices et elle ne le voyait pas du tout. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'un petit obstacle et que tout deux s'en sortiront, revenant comme avant.

«- Parce que Sakura ne reste que ma meilleure amie. Je sais qu'elle a eu un comportement horrible avec toi, mais c'est du passé tout ça… Parce que je ferais attention de repousser mes « fans »… Mais surtout parce que tu m'aimes… et que je t'aime. »

A cette réponse qui la blessait autant qu'elle lui réchauffait le cœur, Hinata ne savait plus trop quoi en penser, car il avait raison, en tout cas, en ce qui la concernait. L'aveu de leur amour suffirait-il à l'aider à faire face à son doute, ce doute qui s'était immiscé depuis des semaines et des semaines en elle pour ne plus la lâcher ?

«- Tu affirmes m'aimer et que Sakura n'est qu'une amie... Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors,…, dis-moi ce qui se passe entre vous. Je te le demande une dernière fois. Quel est donc ce lien qui me fait passer au second plan ? Arrête de me sous-estimer en pensant que je ne comprendrais pas. »

Un lourd silence suivit durant lequel le blond était coupé en deux. D'un côté, il voulait le lui crier, si c'était vraiment le seul moyen qu'il avait pour sauver son couple. Cependant, d'un autre côté, cela voudrait dire rompre avec l'épicentre de ses principes. Et puis, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il n'était si libre que ça pour lui en parler. Contrairement à ce qu'elle déclarait, il n'avait jamais douté de sa compassion et de sa capacité à se montrer compréhensive. Elle lui en avait donné plus d'une fois la preuve. Ce fut sur ces pensées que son dilemme qui l'avait torturé durant une interminable minute prit fin.

« - Je ne l'ai jamais pensé et j'ai confiance en toi, mais… je ne peux rien te dire. J'en ai fait la promesse à Sakura. »

Une promesse, une promesse qu'il faisait en sorte d'honorer envers sa sœur de cœur, mais envers elle, réalisait-il un tel effort au point de sacrifier tout le reste ? En tout cas, si son cœur n'était pas déjà brisé en de milliers de morceaux, c'était maintenant loin d'en être une illusion. En cet instant, Hinata avait qu'une seule envie, se retourner, le gifler et partir en courant, loin de lui, loin de cette douleur qu'elle endurait depuis des mois. Néanmoins, elle continuait à l'aimer et elle voulut une énième fois lui faire comprendre, lui donner une chance d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce mur qui s'érigeait chaque jour entre eux.

« - Le week-end dernier, tu m'as posée une question… Si j'avais confiance en tes sentiments et en toi.

\- Oui, et… ?

\- Naruto, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi pratiquement dès le premier jour. J'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde le jour où tu m'as dit m'aimer en retour. Ma confiance en toi a toujours été totale, au point que beaucoup m'ont reprochée de l'être aveuglement. J'aurai même assisté à la scène du week-end dernier avant que je t'aurai cru sur parole… Oh, j'aurai été choquée, je me serai posée des tonnes de question, mais je t'aurai crue sans aucune retenue… J'imagine très bien Temari me traiter de naïve et elle aurait sans doute raison…

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé, car je suppose que ton emploi du passé n'est pas un hasard ?

\- Toi… C'est toi qui as changé, à moins que ce soit moi, en ouvrant enfin les yeux sur certains aspects de notre romance.

Naruto n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. De quoi parlait-elle donc ? Il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être transformé, à moins que…

« - Tout ce que j'ai fait n'était que pour me faire accepter par ta famille, afin d'être digne de toi. N'as-tu jamais remarqué que nous étions toujours sous son regard que ce soit par l'intermédiaire de Neji ou d'un autre individu ? Je n'ai fait qu'à me conformer à ton statut familial.

-Etre digne de moi, ou pour pouvoir bénéficier de ce fameux statut, afin de bénéficier de son carnet d'adresse pour ta carrière, » murmura la jeune femme.

Face à cette accusation, l'Uzumaki en fronça les sourcils et en serra les poings pour retenir sa rage. Comment pouvait-elle le croire capable de ce genre d'arrivisme ? Il avait travaillé trop durement, avait trop fait de sacrifices, afin d'y arriver par ses propres moyens et pour ne pas être suspecté de se servir de la position des Hyuga. Comment pouvait-elle… ? A moins que cela ne vienne pas d'elle, mais qu'on lui ait mis cette idée en tête, quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance… Son père ? Sa sœur ? Ou…

« - C'est Neji, c'est ça ? C'est lui qui t'a contaminée avec cette propagande à la noix. Ou peut-être Kiba ? Ouais, ça lui ressemblerait bien ça. A tous les coups, il n'attend qu'une seule chose, qu'on rompt pour s'emparer de la place… Je t'en prie ne les écoute pas. Je suis avec toi car je t'aime. Nous nous aimons, alors arrêtons là cette discussion sans queue, ni tête et reprenons là où nous en étions. »

Exaspérée de ne pas écouter, mais surtout d'être prise pour acquise, Hinata se rendit près du banc qu'elle avait quitté et où était encore posé le bouquet de roses. S'y penchant, elle le saisit et d'un mouvement souple, se dirigea vers le ruisseau sous le regard de Naruto qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Arrivée sur la berge, elle défit le lien qui retenait ensemble les fleurs, puis, reprit la parole.

« - Je reconnais que Neji nous mène la vie dure, que Kiba n'a pas été tendre à toujours te provoquer, que ma famille peut être un obstacle, t'obligeant à ne pas être toi. Je t'ai supplié de leur cacher certaines de nos décisions, mais n'oublie pas que ce n'était que dans un but de nous protéger de l'intransigeance, de l'ingérence des anciens… Oui, je le reconnais bien volontiers…

Doucement, la jeune femme se saisit d'une première fleur et tendant le bras au-dessus de l'eau la lâcha en disant quelques mots.

« - Cependant, jamais je ne t'ai demandé de changer ta personnalité pour te conformer à ce qu'attendait ma famille. Ce sont ta spontanéité, ta liberté de penser qui faisaient de toi un être si unique à mes yeux, mais tu as réprimé qui tu étais et je sais que tu en souffres.

Puis, elle prit une seconde fleur et refit le même geste pour laisser filer la rose qu'elle tenait du bout des doigts au grès du courant.

\- Jamais je n'ai annulé un de nos rendez-vous pour être avec Kiba.

Ensuite, elle fit subir le même sort à une troisième.

\- Jamais je ne l'ai imposé lors de nos promenades ou de nos moments en couple.

Et elle continua ainsi. A chaque fois, à chaque rose, elle énumérait ce qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui reprocher sans être visiblement entendue et sans voir des changements de sa part, malgré ses espoirs.

-Par égard pour toi, j'ai pris mes distances avec lui alors que tu te rapprochais encore plus de Sakura… Quand j'étais avec lui, jamais je ne suis restée seule en sa compagnie pour ne pas réveiller ta jalousie, alors que tu allais en boîte avec Sakura… J'ai toujours fait en sorte d'être à l'heure à nos sorties, alors que tu étais pratiquement toujours en retard… J'ai toujours pris en compte tes congés pour gérer le planning de mes cours particuliers… Je suis même allée jusqu'à les annuler pour te consacrer mes week-ends… J'ai supporté le fait que tu me fasses la tête et que tu ne daignes pas m'attendre, préférant aller t'amuser avec nos amis ou uniquement avec Sakura quand tu arrivais à l'improviste en prétextant que tu avais confondu les dates alors que j'avais d'autres priorités… Jamais je ne laisse un autre homme me draguer alors que je supporte tes fans, tentant de te séduire devant moi sans que tu n'y fasses rien… J'ai supporté la disparition du Naruto dont je suis tombée amoureuse pour le voir réapparaître qu'en compagnie de Sakura, attentionné envers elle, riant, t'amusant et la prenant dans tes bras, alors que tu n'étais que distance et négligence avec moi… »

Hinata procéda ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui resta plus que trois roses, une blanche et deux jaunes entre ses doigts. Naruto ne savait pas trop où se mettre, mais surtout il se questionnait. Avait-il manqué autant à ses devoirs de petit-ami ? Avait-elle autant enduré que cela sans qu'il ne puisse le voir ou l'entendre ? Au fil de l'énumération, le bon sens aurait dû le pousser à revoir son comportement, à faire une rétrospection. Malheureusement, la rage montait en lui de plus en plus, trouvant exagéré toute cette liste. Oui, il avait des choses à se reprocher, mais tout de même, il n'avait pas pu être aussi désobligeant. Il allait se défendre qu'il la vit prendre une des dernières roses jaunes pour la lever et la laisser rejoindre ses consœurs au fil de l'eau en prononçant sa faute la plus grave à ses yeux.

« - Et enfin, tu fais une promesse à Sakura que tu tiens absolument à tenir, alors qu'aucune ne m'a été faite.

\- C'est faux, intervint Naruto. Je me suis promis de te rendre heureuse et de te rembourser toutes ces années à ignorer tes sentiments.

\- Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, je suis malheureuse, répliqua-t-elle le laissant sans voix. Mais tu as raison. Tu m'en as fait une. Néanmoins, la seule et l'unique que tu m'ais accordée durant notre relation, tu y fais défaut, préférant discuter avec Tsunade et Jiraya alors que tu m'avais promis d'être à l'heure. Je ne demandais pourtant pas la lune. »

Se retournant vers le blond, la Hyuga avait les larmes aux yeux, tenant les dernières fleurs dans ses mains. Devant elle, se tenait un Uzumaki tendu et au bord d'exploser. Mais était-ce d'appréhension ou de fureur ? Personne ne pouvait vraiment l'affirmer avec certitude. La seule chose que lui-même savait était qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. S'approchant de lui, dans une image aussi paradisiaque qu'infernale, tellement elle était magnifique malgré ses pupilles humides, mais respirant une profonde détresse, Hinata lui tendit la rose blanche. Tremblant un peu, il la saisit alors qu'elle prononçait quelques paroles.

« - Mon amour pour toi, à l'image de l'immaculée de cette rose, est toujours aussi intact. Il reste chaste et sincère.

\- Alors pourquoi une telle mise en scène ?

\- Parce que ces merveilleuses fleurs représentent les morceaux de mon cœur brisé et entraînent avec elles tous mes espoirs déçues au fil de l'eau. Chaque rose est une parcelle de la confiance que je possédais en tes sentiments.

\- Tu n'as plus confiance ?!

\- Je ne sais plus où est située la vérité, Naruto. Tu dis m'aimer, mais ton comportement me fait dire le contraire. Je doute de toi et tu ne me rassures pas du tout en gardant secret ce qui pourrait me soulager… Depuis plusieurs semaines, je me pose cette question : me trompes-tu avec Sakura ou l'aimes-tu de nouveau ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Mais tu refuses quand même à me révéler ce qui se passe entre vous à cause de ta promesse.

\- Hinata, je…

\- Et pourtant, même si plus d'une aurait rompu depuis longtemps, j'étais prête à nous donner une dernière chance. C'était ce que je désirais te dire quand je mettais rendu chez toi le week-end dernier. La scène que j'ai surprise m'en a empêchée, mais surtout elle m'a permise de réaliser une chose primordiale… Oui, j'ai perdu la confiance que j'avais en toi, mais pas seulement.»

La jeune femme fit une pause avant de poser son regard sur la dernière rose encore en sa possession. Sa couleur jaune brillait dans les rayons de ce triste soleil de novembre. Puis, d'un geste qui parut si lent à Naruto, elle la lui tendit, mais il la refusa. Oui, il refusait de la prendre car s'il le faisait, cela signifierait qu'il acceptait ce qu'il redoutait en cette seconde. Il plongea ses azuréens dans les perles de sa princesse afin d'y lire une espérance qu'il se trompait, mais il n'y décela rien d'encourageant. Il n'y avait que l'expression d'un profond désespoir dans ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, ce désespoir qui commençait à l'envahir à son tour. Face à son inaction, Hinata lui prit délicatement la main qui tenait la rose blanche, puis imposa la présence de sa cousine aux pétales du soleil. Doucement pour éviter qu'il se pique aux épines, elle lui ferma les doigts sur les tiges.

« - Naruto, je te donne cette rose jaune en signe de demande de pardon et en gage d'espoir de pouvoir garder ton amitié… Je suis désolée, mais, malgré tout mon amour pour toi, je ne suis pas la femme qui te convienne.

\- Quoi ?! N'en revenait-il pas, réalisant à quoi elle voulait venir, son cœur risquant d'exploser tellement il battait d'angoisse. Tu te trompes, tu es tout ce que j'espérais… Je suis désolé… Je ferais des efforts… Je…

\- Naruto, cela fait des semaines, voir des mois que je t'implore de prendre en compte mes ressentis et de t'impliquer dans notre couple… et s'il n'y avait que ça. Malheureusement,…, le coupa Hinata en lui caressant la joue d'une de ses douces mains. Je ne peux répondre à tes attentes sans aller contre mes convictions. Pour toi, j'ai failli les rompre pour ne pas que tu me quittes, mais je l'aurai mal vécu, je le sais… Tout comme tu aurais culpabilisé de m'avoir forcée à faire quelque chose que je ne désirais pas maintenant.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre, lui répondit-il en glissant ses doigts dans les siens, libérant ainsi sa joue. Explique-toi.

\- Je souhaite attendre le mariage avant d'avoir des relations sexuelles, alors que tu m'as faite bien comprendre que tu désirais passer le cap avec moi sans attendre aussi longtemps.

\- Quoi ?!... Mais tu as décidé de prendre la pilule… J'ai toujours cru que c'était parce que tu te sentais enfin prête et que tu me repoussais tant que tu ne la prenais pas.

\- Et moi, j'ai cru que tu partageais le même souhait que moi suite à la seule discussion que nous avons eu sur le sujet.

\- Je m'en rappelle, affirma doucement Naruto après avoir fait fonctionner sa mémoire. Moi, je parlais d'attendre avant d'envisager d'avoir des enfants.

\- Tu vois. Nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes… Pour moi, la pilule n'était qu'une précaution au cas où notre passion nous aurait entraînés à faire l'amour sans que nous le souhaitions réellement.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un énorme quiproquo, plaida le blond. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé dès le début de notre relation ? Nous aurions pu en discuter, trouver une solution... J'aurai compris.

-… Je ne sais pas trop… J'avais surement peur que tu me juges coincée et que tu quittes, alors que je vivais enfin mon rêve d'enfant.

\- En fait, tu n'avais pas confiance en moi dès le départ, supposa Naruto en baissant la tête avant de la relever soudainement. Mais, cela ne change rien… Je t'aime… Maintenant que nous avons mis carte sur table, nous pouvons repartir sur de nouvelles bases…

\- Naruto, je t'en prie…, tenta la Hyuga, mais sans vraiment être écouter.

\- Je ne tenterais plus rien… Je suis prêt à ne plus te toucher... Je suis prêt à attendre de voir jusqu'où nous mènera notre relation car je suis persuadé que nous sommes faits pour nous unir, que tu es la femme de ma vie… Je ferais tout ce que tout voudra, mais ne me quitte pas.

\- Naruto, hocha de la tête sa princesse en fermant les yeux pour ensuite les ouvrir en affichant un triste sourire. Je t'aime, mais il faut que tu le comprennes… Même si tu crois m'aimer, ce dont je ne suis plus sûre, et que tu ne m'utilises pas pour l'influence de ma famille, cela ne change rien… Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut, celle qui te permet d'être toi-même. Je le vois bien quand tu es avec Sakura… Je refuse de t'obliger à être une personne que tu n'es pas, à te maintenir dans un rôle qui un jour, te rendra malheureux…. Laisse-moi te libérer de tes chaînes que tu puisses t'épanouir comme tu le mérites.

\- Mais… »

Malheureusement, Hinata ne le laissa pas continuer. Elle s'éloigna de lui. Petit à petit, ses fins doigts glissèrent de la paume des mains de Naruto pour qu'à la fin, il ne les sente plus sur sa peau. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps près de lui. Les yeux azur de celui qu'elle continuait à aimer étaient si emplis de supplique et de désespoir que sa détermination s'amenuisait de plus en plus, à chaque seconde. Elle risquait de craquer et de ne pas tenir sa résolution. Néanmoins, elle se devait de tenir bon, pour son bonheur à lui, et peut-être aussi pour le sien, bien qu'elle doutait concernant ce dernier point. Toutefois, serait-elle heureuse de savoir qu'à cause d'elle, il resterait enfermer dans une cage dorée, alors qu'il a toujours été un oiseau libre ? Non, elle s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie à le voir dépérir dans sa prison. Arriverait-elle à continuer à l'aimer, alors que chaque jour elle se poserait des questions sur sa fidélité et qu'elle serait blessée par son manque d'égard ? Non plus. Il valait mieux qu'elle garde intact les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui purs de toute noirceur.

« - J'espère que le temps t'aidera à réaliser la justesse de ma décision et que nous puissions rester amis… Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur que ce soit avec Sakura ou avec une autre… Adieu, mon amour. »

Elle partit donc, se promettant de chérir la force de sa passion pour lui tout au long de sa vie. Dos à lui, une larme coulant sur sa joue, elle s'avança inexorablement vers l'horizon, ses pas semblant peser une tonne, son cœur brisé, et pourtant il battait à vive allure. Naruto, quand à lui, était comme figé dans le temps. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Hinata, sa douce Hinata venait de le quitter, de rompre avec lui. Il ne trouvait pas la force de détourner son regard de cette silhouette qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, de ces longs cheveux qui battaient au rythme de ses pas et virevoltaient à la brise. Serrant les dents, il baissa les yeux et tomba sur les deux roses qu'il tenait. La blancheur associée au jaune était donc le symbole de cette rupture.

A cette vue, venant du fin fond de ses entrailles, une chaleur rageuse grandissante explosa. Ses yeux perdirent l'éclat rieur et joyeux que tout le monde lui connaissait. Ils devinrent aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans nuages, éclairée que par les étoiles. De fureur, il écrasa les fleurs entre sa main avec force. Elles furent ainsi les victimes de sa colère noire qu'elles en perdirent leurs pétales. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal qu'il ne prêta même pas attention aux épines qui s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa peau. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cette décision de rompre avec lui venait d'elle. Non, il en était certain. Quelqu'un avait dû lui avoir empoisonné l'esprit et il avait déjà une idée sur l'identité de qui avait pu réaliser cela. En fait, il en avait deux.

Portant son regard une nouvelle fois en direction de la retraite d'Hinata, Naruto ne vit qu'un lointain point qui disparaissait inexorablement. Respirant avec fureur, il serra encore plus son poing sur les tiges. Soudainement, sans expliquer pourquoi, peut-être à cause de la douleur ou pour éloigner ses preuves de sa souffrance, il desserra sa paume. Les roses ainsi libérées s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le sol. Du sang alors apparut et coula entre et sur ses doigts. Une goutte se glissa en dehors de sa paume et chuta pour finir par rejoindre les roses par terre. Puis, une autre suivit le même chemin et encore une autre. Ainsi, se finassât cette journée, et une histoire d'amour qui aurait dû briller jusqu'au firmament de leur vie. Elle se terminait dans le sang et les larmes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Fin du Tome 1** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Mot de l'auteur :**

Comme vous pouvez le lire, je viens de mettre un point final à ce premier tome. Je pense que vous pouvez le comprendre au vu de la longueur que je décide d'en faire plusieurs volumes. Ne souhaitant pas couper mon récit à un moment peu judicieux, n'ayant ni queue, ni tête, j'ai préféré le faire durant un événement qui entraînerait pour mes protagonistes un nouveau départ. Je compte bien sûr continuer à raconter ce qu'ils traversent dans un tome 2 que je vais m'empresser de commencer la rédaction. Sachez que je m'appuie sur une histoire vraie pour relater certains événements et sur des personnes réelles pour la personnalité de certains de mes personnages, comme par exemple Sakura.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui la lisent et qui la commentent. J'espère qu'elle vous apporte des informations et des exemples de vie utiles, ainsi que de la réflexion.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt dans le tome 2.

NaruHina82


	68. La suite

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je vous annonce que j'ai publié le premier chapitre du tome 2 de l'histoire :

La mort d'un coeur pur.

tome 2 : S'abandonner à la vie

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu le premier tome jusqu'au bout. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont mis dans leur liste de lecture. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont commentée.

A bientôt

NaruHina82


End file.
